Tales of The Cosmic War vol 1 A Hero's Evolution
by Darth Necron
Summary: In a universes of hero's and villeins Ben Auro struggles to fulfill his destiny in the face of a universal civil war as he along with the Enji Knights and hero's like Mario, Sonic, Megaman X, Cloud and more combat the forces of evil. Revamp in progress.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of a Legend

Hello everyone your here because your interested in a story. I have a story that I think is quite interesting and enjoyable to read, a fanfic mass cross over that is my attempt to stretch the limits of storytelling and fan-fiction in one neat package to make what is at least to me, the ultimate epic crossover. Is the idea good just in my head? Only one way to find out I suppose, so boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, please take a seat because the show begins now.

* * *

_**Prologue  
**_

At one point of time, in a universe both similar and different to ours, a great war between good and evil nearly destroyed the entire universe. Long ago, in the beginning of time a godly being named Zannacross was told have been created by the master of all light Cosmos to watch the souls of the dead in the realm of hell. After watching the sins of mortals over thousands of years he grew tired of mortals repeating them self's and decide that he would rule over them all. However the people of the living realm had a problem or two with that.

Zannacross responded to having his rule being rejected by created an army of darkness forged from his power and fueled by the hate, sin and despair of those who were scorned by the universes to unleash a nightmarish war that wiped out any world that dared to opposed his new order. After a while the other celestial ones ascended in to the mortal plane to aid the mortals in their efforts to defeat Zannacross but he would not let anyone interfere in the way of his desire. Zannacross was a special celestial one that absorbed the power of darkness to transform himself and enhance his strength beyond any other celestial being. In fact using the power of mortal beings 's darkness he in essence became the first true devil.

In time he was known as the very personification of evil and sin, **_ Chaos Zannacross Necron! _**The Dark God who's desired to bind all realms in darkness. Soon his power became so great that he could destroy entire galaxies with one effortless attack! In the end he tried to consume and dominate heaven it self but the combined forces of the army of determined people and celestial ones made a last stand on Necron's capital world of Vandalgyon. The power that the forces of the light had on their side was impressive and the army of Chaos was blasted aside without too much loss. However, then the dark god entered the battle himself. Wither it was a mortal or a celestial begin it did not matter as Chaos destroyed all that stood before him!

It was beginning to seem like all realms were doomed to be fused in to one single existence of absolute darkness when one last hope appeared. A warrior with a sword infused with the power of the supreme begin of light itself came to face Necron and to the ultimate dark masters shock the hero was able to endure his wrath! In the end it was an even fight that ended with the hero of the light holding down Chaos Zannacross Necron long enough for Cosmos to banish Necron!

Despite this victory its cost was high as seventy five percent of all life in the universe was lost and many celestial begins died as well. To top it off the hero who was responsible for stopping the dark god lost his life in the process and his divine weapon was defused in to fragments in order to prevent its misuse from those who still had selfish ambitions. Even so because of the efforts of the great heroes the universe was safe from being extinct and a general peace was the norm for some time. But, the threat to the universe was only postponed, not delayed. Zannacross and his forces may have been sealed, but, the evil that fueled his rise to power still lingers, for that evil came from the hearts of man. The united good will from the war quickly faded and the many races soon discarded there harmony in favor of there own self interests. In only a few centuries the state of the universes had nearly become the same as it was before Zannacross attacked, and it was almost like the people wanted to forget that such a time ever happened. Millions of years later, the people who have lived in the universe have rebuilt there worlds, seen it fall apart, and put itself back together again a new era, and perhaps the final era of the cosmos has begun.

It's been millions of years since Zannacross waged his war and so much time has passed that his rampage is barley remember as a bed time story. However, while once more those with evil and selfish desires run rampant across the galaxies now there is a new generation of hero's that unites to protect the innocent from the forces of evil. Nearly the entire universe has been discovered and all of known space is now under the united banner of the Galactic_ Lylat Kingdom_, a government based on the principle of a strong constitutional monarchy that seeks the best way of life for all living beings, is the successor to the failed Lylat Republic that lasted thousands of years before massive corruption and countless selfish desires nearly brought the entire universes in to total chaotic anarchy.

While the Lylat Kingdom has thousands of planets and countless galaxies as part of its domain, its power is not absolute. Countless groups and beings with wicked desires threaten the lives of those who just want to live happy peaceful lives. However, those evil people have to answer to the **_Enji Knights_**! The Enji Knights are the order of the warriors of light, extremely powerful warriors who are stronger than most army divisions and hordes of monsters. No matter if there skills were natural or finely honed, or if there talents came from magic, technology or anything else, the great hero Rodimus Myers and his friends founded the order on the basis to be a independent force to protect the innocent and no matter what see that justice is enforced throughout the entire cosmos.

While close to the Lylat Kingdom they still act independently and thus can intervene on any world where they see evil at work. The Enji Knights are seen as heroes to most of the good people of the universe, and many young people seeking to become a hero or a defender of justice put everything they have to becoming a Enji Knight. It's not any easy task, but that' not enough of a hassle to stop those who truly seek to become a Enji. And now on the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom, Corneria, one young man is committing everything he has to joining the Enji Knights in order to realize his dream of becoming a renown hero. His name is Ben Auro, and little does he know just how much he will have to go through to realize that dream. Can this normal human male make his fantasy become reality in a cosmos that is having more sparks of fear, anger and hate threatening to ignite in to a full blown cosmic war that might spiral out of control large enough to consume all of existence in to total oblivion? Only one way to find out, so its time to begin the epic that is

**_Tales of the Cosmic Wars_**!

* * *

_**Chapter One : The Start of a Hero, Making the Cut!**_

Are story begins with a bunch of men and women sitting in a waiting room ready for their numbers to be called.

However, this is not just for food or for a race number, it's to be called to take the only exam held in the capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom, Corneria, for warriors to show their skills and see if they are worthy to become Enji Knights! And as we turn to this scene, the first words of this story uttered are,

" Number thirteen? Would number thirteen please come to the front desk?"

With that the middle aged women who called the number looks around to see a bunch of men and women looking around before a tall man turns to the person besides him and shoves him as he says,"

Hey, she called you idiot!"

The man who just spoke is not important to our story, however the person he just insulted is very important to this tale, in fact he happens to be are main hero! With that everyone in the room sees a young man eighteen years old in human years quickly jump up before he says,"Oh sorry about that, was lost in thought a bit."

Everyone then sees slightly tall for a human man with short brown hair with a few small fluffed spikes jetting to the right, blue eyes, and wearing black sneakers, white slightly bagged jeans, red and black fingerless gloves, and a black light jacket unzipped to reveal the blue t-shirt underneath at once go up to the front desk and says," Number thirteen here, ready for action!"

With that the Secretary just sighs and says,"

We will see about that dear, just don't hype yourself up to much. Let's see, name is, Benjamin Auro from Transford Town." Ben grins before he looks assertive and he says,"

You can just call me Ben, and soon you can call Ben Auro, the newest member of the Enji Knights!"

This gets a few snickers from the crowd as the bigger man who shoved him awake says,"

Give me a break, you your not alert enough to hear your name called then there is no way you have the skills to become a Enji you flake! Just hurry up so that I can get my turn."

Ben turns to the man and holds up a friendly, if assertive face as he says,"That's funny, I remember you failed to pass the test last time as well, eh Beck?"

The tall blond man with a buzz cut just chuckles and says,"That's right, you were there last time to, eh flunky? Don't think that's going down this time, I only got tricked last time, this time I have a sure fire way in! So hurry up and get this over with, the REAL winners should not have to wait long!"

Ben narrows his eyes and says,"Indeed they should not. All right, here is all my forms miss."

With that he hands in all the needed paper work and the women looks through it in a flash and says,"

All right, it's all here so let's move on. You know what you're getting in to right kid?"

Ben gives a thumbs up as he responds with a confident," Don't worry, I have been preparing for this day for months, and there is no way I am going to fail after all of that studying! I went over everything I needed to do to pass; there is no way ill fail now! "

The person shrugs and reacts with a indifferent," You would be surprises. All right, you're going through test C. You have thirty minutes to pass, and need at least eighty points to have a shot. Got it?"

Ben nods and says," I think so. All right, time to make my dreams a reality!"

With that Ben runs off before the women clears her throat and says," Um, hun, your dreams won't become a reality if you disqualify yourself by running out the emergency exit."

Ben pauses and sees he was about to run out the wrong way before he laughs nervously and says,"Ah, sorry, got a little anxious.

"Beck laughs and says," Just get out of here idiot, you can't even control your anxiety in a test there is no way you will ever be a Enji!

" Ben hears a few of the other people chuckle and the man to the left of Beck give him a high five before Ben narrows his eyes and gets serious as he says,"

Word of the wise, don't judge a book by its cover pal. I am just getting the tension out of the way so I fight with full force! Enough, I don't have time to waste playing with chumps like you, I ll show you who's the real deal when you see me go to the Enji base! Now if you excuse me, I don't want to delay this any further so ill be off now. Later."

With that Ben gives a playful salute as he runs off to the way of the test site. As he hears Beck yell out some curse words Ben just rolls his eyes and says," Time I show all of these big talking jerks they can't just push me around. This time, I will prove my worth as a Enji, I have to! All right, here goes nothing!"

With that Ben quickly opens the large metal doors and a round platform with the blazing red words of warning glowing on them stands before him. Without a second thought Ben steps on the platform and at once he hears a shudder before a computerized voice then says,"

Now beginning entrance exam X, Chronos style. All non combative please stay away."

With that the area begins to glow before Ben gets on guard and he reacts with,' I see they upgraded the systems since last time. Even so, after everything, as long as they did not totally revamp things I should be ok. Huh, whoa!"

All of a sudden Ben sees a flash of white light blind him, before moments later, he sees that his surroundings have completely changed. Now he sees before him a medieval like castle before him, with its draw bridge up, and a moat made up of purple looking liquid!

Ben just looks excited as he says," Awesome, the simulation graphics on the Encephalon are even better then the arcade at home! Still, if this is a test, where am I suppose to go? I hope I don't have to swim to enter, that stuff looks beyond nasty. Oh?"

All of a sudden he sees a flash of light, before a sword appears out of the ground before him! Ben looks around before picking up the sword, and the draw bridge instantly swings down! Ben then hears an choirs of screams, many of them female before he is able to hear one say," Please, save us hero! They, are going to eat us!"

Ben just swings his sword around before he says,"All right, I think I got the gist of this. Looks like it's a basic rescue mission, just need to defeat the baddies threaten the hostages and do it fast enough to get a good score. All right, time to spread some freedom!

" With that he sees what appears to be a stop light appear with a yellow round light before the same computerized voice from before says," Commence operation in three, two, one, go."

With that the light turns green and at once Ben dashes through the bridge and sees a round court yard like area with many doors before him. Ben quickly looks at each door before he says,"

Every second counts, so I have to figure out which path leads to the hostages. If, only there was some way to, huh? "

Ben then hears some grumbling before he sees five human like beings with yellow slimy skin and large teeth run out of the right most door. Seeing their large teeth and welding clubs Ben draws his sword and says,"I see, goblins, or at least, very realistic hologram goblins. Well, looks like I have a good place to start so thanks idiots!

" One of the goblins growls and says,"You stupid human, we were just about to get dinner ready! Messing with are meal time, is a death sentence! "

Ben just chuckles and says," Is that so? I guess it is, for you! "

With that the goblins all yell out bestial howls and charge at Ben! One tries to smash Ben with his club but the young man shows off his reflexes by jumping to the side to avoid the smash and respond with a swing of his blade right to the goblin's head! Particles of data instead of blood blast out to show that Ben's strike was a fatal one before the foe falls to pieces! The other goblins pause seeing their comrades demise and Ben just points his sword at them as he says,"Are you guys ready to quit? That would be nice, I don't have all day after all."

The goblins all get angry and the two nearest to Ben try to smash him at the same time. However, Ben avoids them by ducking under their strikes, and then quickly punch's the right one hard in his chest. At once he performs s a roundhouse kick to hit the left one hard and send him to the ground. Another goblin then goes to try and crush Ben and Ben dodges a few more strikes before he performs a quick jab to the foe's face to get him to pause, before he then fallows up with a stab from his sword to finish him off! The last Goblin snarls at Ben before he says,"

Human, you will pay for that! I am going to gobble your bones!"

Ben just shrugs and says,"Even if you could do that to me, I would not recommend it. I swear, I taste horrible!"

The Goblin just takes out his large Ax and says," Shut up and die all ready!"

Ben blocks the swing and as the goblin tries to overpower him Ben just narrows his eyes and says," Not happening pal, I have too much to do first!"

With that he realizes this goblin is stronger than the others and he is being pushed back before he sees the large Ax of the monster getting closer and says,"

I see, you're the leader of the bunch eh? Well, you're stronger than the others, that's for sure. But to bad for you, you're not nearly as resourceful as me!" With that Ben quickly leans back and uses the momentum of his foe against him, before he rolls back and hurls the Goblin back, causing the goblins own Ax to be its down fall as it cuts through the bridge, and causes it to fall in to the toxic moat outside! Ben at once is glad he did not try to swim in it as he hears a cry of agony that is quickly silenced before he wipes some sweat off his head and says,"

Whew, at least I did not start sweating on the first guy this time. Well, at least I managed to not get any real damage so far so that should score me a few bonus points. Now, better keep the momentum up!"

With that Ben dashes off in to the corridor that the Goblins came out of in hopes that it's the path he needs to go to. Ben goes down one staircase after another for thirty seconds as he says," Er, this better not be a lead to get me lost. I hate mazes, especially when I don't have time to think! I know this is showcase are self awareness and all, but real, how much can you expect a guy to do at once? Oh?"

Ben then hears many female voices as he comes up to a split in the hall, and as he hears them coming from the left path he grins and says," Ah, guess they don't have to high expectations haha. All right, it's not too far so hang on ladies, ill have you out in a sec. Just need to give another round of goblins a, whoa!"

Ben's heroic speech is cut short, when all of a sudden the ground beneath him is also cut short and before he knows it he is falling hard and fast! Barley having time to comprehend what just happened Ben's quick enough to stab his sword on the ground just before it's too late! Taking a bunch of deep breaths

Ben sighs and says," Good grief, should have known they would try to trip me up, that's how I nearly tripped up last time. But, it's not going to stand in my way this time!" With that he quickly uses all of his strength to lift himself back up before he says,"

Great, now I am behind schedule. Better hurry to make up for, whoa!" Ben sees streams of fire blast out of the wall and quickly jumps over them before he sighs and says," Er, well, guess I better not hurry to fast or ill just run in to my doom. Tsc, even if it won't really hurt, just getting caught by one of these traps could cost me everything. And, I can't afford to mess up again!"

With that Ben keeps up the pace, and is mindful of his surroundings and thus is able to avoid being flatten, impaled shot up, and deep fried as he trends carefully and able to outlast trap after trap that heads his way! Five minutes later Ben is just about to get frustrated before he runs up a staircase and sees that many women wearing various princesses like dresses are locked behind a few cells! At once Ben sighs and says,"

Finally, I was beginning to think they were playing some sick joke on me or something. Are all of you ladies ok?"

One women in the middle with black hair and black eyes in a white dress looks pouty as she says," I will be, once I am out of this nightmare. Please, get us out of here sir knight."

Ben just grins as he looks around and says,"Never fear ladies, it will all be over soon. I'll just cut you out of here and, huh?"

One of the girls shrieks and says," Oh no, watch out for the guards!"

Ben grins and says," Oh don't worry about those goblins, I all ready gave them what they deserved so it's smooth sailing from here."

Ben is about to move forward before he all of a sudden he sees a few drops of water fall down in front of him, looks up and quickly sees its not water and more like droll coming from a large massive dog like monster armored form head to tail! Seeing this beast snarl Ben chuckles nervously and says," Er, or maybe not. Whoa!"

Ben sees this Antique like robotic gear beast instantly go to pounce at Ben and are protagonist instantly jumps back just in time to avoid being tackled! Ben sees the beast howl before the Enji hopeful gets annoyed and says," Great, it just had to not just be a dog, but a psycho armored dog! I think someone has it in for me. Well, whatever, it's still just a dog."

With that he sees the monster try and tackle him and at once sidesteps out of the way and tries to dispatch his enemy with a sword slash, only to see his sword fail to cut through! Ben has a sweet drop form as he says," Ok, a very heavily armored dog. This might require some, AH!"

With that the dog smashes Ben with his tail with more force than Ben thought and while it does not cut him, it hurts him enough on the leg to step back, before the hound then quickly lashes out with his claws, and slices in to Ben on the right leg! While being a test and all means Ben only gets a light shock where blood might have been Ben still quickly jumps back as he says,"

Damn it, there goes having a perfect score on health! I hate dogs, and your quickly climbing up the list Lassie! But, even if you're more faster and stronger then a dog, your still just a very vicious canine, and one dog is not going to cost me my dreams!" Ben then charges at the monster again, only for the beast to bark with rage, then extend his mouth and have it glow, before Ben sees it fire a ball of fire from its mouth! Ben dodges just in time before he says,"

Ok, and now he can breathe fire, great. Even so, not even a fire breathing dog is enough to make me quit!"

With that the beat fires another blast at Ben, but this time he is ready, and gets his timing right to swing his sword in just the right way to defect the fireball, and send it back in to the beasts head! As the armored dog howls in pain Ben quickly dashes forward as he says,"

Bad dog, no playing with fire inside! No matter what, I refuse to lose! I will become an Enji Knight!"

With that Ben wastes no time, and thrusts his sword right in to the mouth of the monster, causing it to instantly shatter in to data fragments Ben takes another deep breath and says," Got it! All right. Back to rescuing. Er, hope I did not have to find a key somewhere else because, huh?"

He then sees the prison bars begin to glow before they slide open and Ben gets happy and says,"Ah, so the dog was the key? I hate to see how a bunch of goblins designed that."

With that he sees the women all get out of their cells and the one in a blond dress and pink hair says,"

Oh thank you sir knight, you saved us from a gruesome end!"

Ben gives a nod and says,"Any day when I can save innocent ladies from being eaten is a good day to me. It's close, but looks like we made it.

" The same girl with black hair from earlier then says,"

No, not as long as are princess is still captive! Sir Knight, you must hurry, before she is sacrificed!"

Ben face palms and says," Of course, level is never over till the boss is beat. So, anyone knows where said boss is hiding so I can hurry up and teach it a lesson in manners?"

One of the women points to the right and says," Are princess is going to be offered in the central tower! Hurry, there is not much time!"

Ben nods and says,"Of course, it's not like anyone is ever relaxing about doing evil deeds and stuff. Well, in that case, better hurry. Um, stay sharp and, er, digital ladies."

With that Ben at once dashes off, and retraces his steps to see more stairs. After dashing through a spiral staircase, and avoiding a few more surprise blade attacks Ben hears a old fashion tower bell booming and gets tense as he says,"No, the time limit is all ready counting down? I can't be that slow can I? Come on, have to keep it up, can't rest till it's over!"

With that Ben pushes himself to move at full speed at gets to the end of the staircase, to find a large round area, in a dome like structure with a giant platform hanging by giant chains, with statues of knights surrounding the platform, and blazing hot molten lava below! But the thing that stands out the most is a large clock ticking in the top of the chamber, with a princess with brown hair and blue eyes trapped in the middle of the clock! Seeing that a crown and a golden tiara is on her head Ben at once says,"Ah, this must be the princess. My, talk about royal abuse."

The princess then notices Ben and says,"You, you came! Please, please help me!"

Ben walks forward and says," Don't worry my lady, I am here to save you. Whoever did this to you is going to pay for not having much respect."

The princess responds with," Please, be careful, he won't give me up so easy!"

Ben grins as he says," Your kidnapper? Don't worry; goblins are nothing I can't handle. Oh?"

All of a sudden Ben feels the ground shake, before the wall opposite to him begins to shake, before it splits open! As Ben sees the wall fully retract he gets in to a fighting position and says," So, this is the leader eh? Well, looks like we have one big goblin. Huh?"

He then hears the ground shake, and hears it again before he says,"Er, maybe it's another dog? A larger dog? Uh? Oh hell.

" With Ben cringes as he sees neither a goblin or a dog walk out of the retracted wall, but a massive golem like creature who seems to be composed of moving gears, has one mono red eye concealed by a gray helmet, and is at least four times the size of Ben, with each arm being wider then Ben is!

Ben sees this Ancient Gear Golem stomp on to the platform and make a mechanical roar before Ben says,"

Are you freaking kidding me? That thing's a freaking monster, no, a super monster! How they expect anyone to beat that thing one on one? Well, I guess they DO expect a Enji Knight to take down monsters like this on a daily basis! Well, I guess I don't have a choice, but to reenact David's fight with Goliath! I don't think a slingshot is going to cut it this time. It does not matter though, no matter how big you are, you're not big enough to stop me!"

With that he charges right at the golem, and sees it wind up to attack! Ben sees it try to smash Ben hard and he quickly rolls out of the way of a hammering smash that smashes the ground where the fists land! As Ben sees the hole in the metal ground Ben gulps and says,"Great, even one hit and its game over! But, thankfully his strength also means he is to slow to hit me. And, it also means he leaves himself wide open!"

With that Ben jumps up just as the golem retracts his fists, and slashes him across the face with his sword! However, his blade just taps the Golem, and causes the large foe to stare at Ben before Ben says," Um, well, guess it does not matter if you're slow when you can just shrug off attacks. I'll have to, AH!"

With that he realizes the hard way the Ancient Gear Golem can move a lot faster then he realized when he bats his left hand, and swats Ben like a rag doll full force, hitting him so hard that Ben is sent flying, and hits the doors hard! Ben yells in pain as he sees the Golem get back up and he says,"

Damn it, that could have ended everything if I had got swatted in to the lava! I hit him with all of my strength to, and it was not even a scratch! This is getting bad. No, they would not designed a test that was impossible to beat, right? Unless, I am just, too weak to make the cut? No, it's more than brute strength that makes an Enji Knight, a hero, and that can't be all there is to this test! I just have to think harder, and look for a weak spot. "

The golem stomps over to Ben and as the ground shakes with each step Ben says," Man, for something that seems to have no personality it seems to like to show off its strength. Wait, that's it! If its strength is high, that means I'll just have to beat it with another game, the magic game! This spell, I should be able to use it!" With that Ben takes a deep breath and says,"All right, now or never, Thunder!"

With that Ben extends his hand, and begins to focus his thoughts. He then clears his mind, and taps in to the universal force that is called magic, arts, Kai, Eres, chi, aer, Soma, the Force, and many other things throughout the universe but is most commonly known as magic.

By tapping in to the magical force of the cosmos, after using the proper hand signs Ben is able to configure the magical energy in to the way he wishes to, and after unleashing the voice command releases a bolt of lightning, that blasts the Golem right in the chest! Ben is happy to see the Golem spark and electrify from the magic spell before Ben clutches his fist and says,"

All right, it worked! I knew taking after school magic sessions was worth it! Looks like I found your weak spot eh big guy? You may be tough outside, but guess your innards are not so durable eh? Whew, that was close but it looks like I, huh? Oh come on!"

Ben is dismayed to see while the Golem 's chest is sizzling and sparks are still coming out of it, it's still functioning find, and comes at Ben even faster than before! After dodging another ground shaking punch Ben runs around trying to avoid being smashed as he says,"This is insane, the one magic spell I can memorize and it only makes him angrier? I, don't know what else to do, no matter where I hit that thing it won't do much good, and I don't have enough magical energy to just keep zapping him! Damn it, time is almost up to, is, this best I can do? No, no I can't fail again! If I fail, then, I'll have to go back to, no! I won't settle for less than my dreams!

No matter how big you are, your not going to keep me away from living the life I want to live you freak! I, just have to, huh?"

Ben then notices that the statues in the area are holding just as large weapons, and Ben then notices that the chains near it before he grins and says,"

Wait, just maybe, that could work! It's better than just giving up!" Ben then runs to the right edge of the area and takes a deep breath before he says," Come on you ugly freak, give me all you got!" Ben is glad to hear the Golem can understand him as it begins to rotate its fist as it charges at Ben before the man with the sword in his arms narrows his eyes and says," Now, it's time, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality, and I'll make my dreams a reality! "

With that the Golem tries to smash Ben, but Ben uses all of his strength to enhance his jump, and jump over the incoming metal knuckle sandwich! Ben then jumps on top of the golem's head and says," Size is not everything, and no matter how big the challenge before me is, ill keep coming till I take it down!" With that he then throws his sword at the statue behind him, and gets relived to see that move was not in vain as his throw was strong enough to cut lose the ax the statue was holding, and have it fall on the chain below it! Ben grins as he sees that his gamble paid off, because now the whole part of the platform falls downward, and the Golem's full weight causes the part of the platform he all ready smashed to shatter, causing the Golem to fall in to the lava! As Ben lands on his knees he sees the Golem try and get out of the lava, only to sink even faster Ben grins and says,"

Tough luck big guy, but maybe this will get you to go on a diet!

Wait, why am I taunting a computer program? Whatever, point is, I did it!"

With that he sees the Golem's hand fall in to the lava, and does not come back up before he then says,"

Well, hopefully that was it, any more and the guy who designed this test is a sadist. Huh?"

Ben then sees a explosion blast out where the Golem fell, and a instant later the chains binding the princess glow and shatter, causing her to fall quite fast! However, Ben was ready for one last trick though, and with one last dash managed to dive up and catch her before she fell! The princess looks delighted as she says,"Oh, thank you good sir, you saved me!"

Ben winks and says," Oh, just doing my job. It was close, but, hopefully just under the wire princess." The princess then giggles and says,"

Oh, sorry to let you down, but your princess is in another castle." Ben raises a eyebrow as he says," Wait, what? Huh?" All of a sudden the princess glows before he hears a bell ring and a computerized voice then say,"

Code word spoken, test completed! Congratulations! You have completed your test, well done!" With that victory music, one that sounds like the victory theme from most of the Final Fantasy games blares out, as the room, the princess, and everything turns white, before the room returns to just being a square hall way! A chair then appears in the middle as the same computerized voice then says,"

Please wait, while the judges go over and grade your performance. You will be called soon."

Ben just sits down and says," Well, I did all I could, and at least I finished this time. Now it's up to fate, luck, and hope that all of the judges are not having a bad day. And, since luck and I are not friends much, I really hope the judges are having good days."

With that Ben spends a minute reviewing his performance in his head before he sees a platform appear before he says,"

Well, guess them being done so soon is either really good, or really bad. Well, no matter what its judgment time."

With that Ben gulps and wipes off some sweat of his face before he steps on to the platform, and braces himself as it floats up. In only a few seconds he is in a much more decorated room with three men and one women standing around a table with computers. Each of theses individuals happen to be established Enji Knights, and ones who Ben has seen before in the news!

The left most Enji is a man wearing black leather pants and a black jacket with white fur on top covering a white shirt. The man has a scar over his face, has a chain over his neck that looks like some sort of lion, has brown hair, and blue eyes, and has in one hand a special half sword half gun weapon called the Gun-Blade on his side.

The man is none other than a experienced Enji Knight who came from a world which had its own school of warriors trained to fight powerful Sorceress named SeeD. This man is named _Squall Lion heart _and he hailed from Balamb Garden, and defeated the evil and powerful Ultimecia before she could compress time itself in some bizarre insane plot!

The man to the right of him is a man in his twenties who is wearing a classic knight outfit, has short blond hair, has a red bandanna over his head, and a cape tied to his armor.

He has a purple and red sword on his side, and it's the unique and powerful Eternal Sword, a blade so powerful it can control time! This man is _Cless Alvien_, who came from the town of Toltus, and made a name for himself after he and others traveled through time to defeat the mad yet tragic villain Dhaos after his minions killed the warrior's hometown.

The man to the right of Cless is a middle aged man with long black hair and a black mustache along with black eyes. He is wearing samurai like armor and has a sword. He is called_ Cyan Garamonde, _and hailed from the country of Doma. He became a hero after he defeated the mad jester like villain Kefka, who among other things poisoned Cyan's nation killed his king and his family and become a god like being who terrorized the man's world for a year before he was defeated.

The person to the right is a gorgeous yet stern looking woman with green eyes. She is wearing a brown military outfit and has a bladed staff. She has the unique power to cast magic spells with her Fonic Hymes. Her name is Mystearica Aura Fende but is called by most people by her shorter name _Tear Grants_. She comes from the world of Aludrant and she use to be a Locrian Sergeant of the Order of Lorelei in the Intelligence Division, till she betrayed that unit when she decided to fight against her brother Vandesdelca Musto Fende or Van Grants and his mad plot to repopulate his world with one of replicas!

Ben sees all four Enji looking at him and says," Ah, well, hello everyone."

Cless chuckles and says,"What's the matter kid? You look like you're about to pass out. What's wrong, the test to difficult for you?"

Ben at once tries to hide his exhaustion and says," Oh that? Nah I am fine, it's just the heat form the last area that's all."

Tear then narrows her eyes and says,"Don't try and lie, we can see when someone is acting."

Ben gets a little nervous as he says," I am not lying, that last fight, just got a little hotter than I expected, honest! "

Cyan chuckles and says in an old Victorian accent,"Oh come now, don't need to make the lad feel like he is being interrogated Tear. After all thou has fought with honor and courage. "

Squall just shrugs and says," Maybe Cyan, but it's time to decide if that's enough to get in."

Ben then looks around and says,"Wait, you, have not decided yet."

Cless then clears his throat and says," Let's go over everything one more time ok? So, your Ben Auro, eighteen years old, and just graduated high school eh? Says hear you tried to be expected as a Genji, a rookie Enji twice. Once a year ago, in which you got defeated, and again half a year ago where you ran out of time. Trying to aim for third time is a charm eh?"

Ben just chuckles nervously as he says," Well, that and the old saying practice makes perfect right?" Tear looks unimpressed as she says," Don't think that saying applies to everything Ben. To be honest, you were not horrible, but not stellar either."

Ben then has droplets of sweat fall down as he says," What, do you mean? I, thought I passed the test right, both this one and the written exam before it!"

Squall puts his hand on his head as he says,"We are not denying that Ben. Keep in mind though, your one of many who took the test today. And while I know it's not fair, only the best two are going to be expected."

Cless nods and adds" From what we saw, your skills were not bad from someone of your profile. You had enough talent to show competence in battle, and were able to adapt to your surroundings quick enough. You were able to save all the hostages, and I liked how the way you down the Ancient Gear Golem. Very clever.

Cyan nods and says," Yes, while thou may not have been perfect, you fought with the determination of a true warrior."

Squall then says," However, your skills in the written exam where a little shaky, you seem to not be well in sudden reactions, and your math skills, were, to be honest, quite bad."

Ben looks dismayed and says,"Yah, math and me always had a bad reputation. But, even so, it's not like Enji Knights are the elite handlers of math right?"

Cless chuckles before Tear turns to him sternly and he stops before she sighs and says,"

You think it's funny? Every aspect of one's being is needed to be used to its full potential. You never known what you will need to do on a battle till it's forced upon you, and so you must be ready for anything. If you're careless, you're going to end up losing not only your life through such foolishness, but that of those depending on you! "

Ben instantly tries to salvage the situation as he says," Er, I know that, sorry, just a little nervous. "

Squall chuckles and says,"What's wrong, you really want to be an Enji Knight? You do know to become a Enji means to become someone who must risk his life constantly to stop evil wherever it appears in the entire universe. "

Ben grins and says," I know it's not some game, and it's not going to be easy. But even so, it's my dream to become an Enji. My whole life, I wanted to be able to be able to do something with my life that had purpose, and made others happy. I always hated injustice, and those that caused it. To join the Enji Knights, to have the skills to stop evil, and make a difference, that's been my ultimate dream in life. I worked so hard, to make it a reality.

" Squall then closes his eyes and says,"There is no doubt your determination is the real deal, and your skills are not bad. However, you're going to have to try harder, sorry Ben, but maybe another time."

Ben instantly gets horrified as he says," Wait, what, what are you talking about? You said you liked my determination and all that, and I passed the test to!"

Tear closes her eyes as she says,"

Yes you completed the tests, and you even came in fourth place in today's overall entrance exams. However, remember this Ben, we are recruiting new Enji Knights, not members to a club.

Sorry to be cruel, but close enough, is not enough. It's nothing personal, but your skills were just not good enough to be what is needed to join the Enji Knights."

Ben gets desperate as he says,"Wait, please, is there nothing else I can do? Like, like a, extra test to improve my score?"

Cless and Cyan look full of remorse while Squall and Tear are indifferent before Squall says,

Sorry, but we can't make expectations to the procedure just because you ask. Sorry, but that's the rules."

Cless tries to cheer Ben up and say," Don't worry, you have what it takes, you just need to sharpen it a little more Ben. Maybe next time."

A cold chill formed down Ben's spine as he is starting to realize his situation is getting grim. The Enji don't limit how many times one can try and join, but every time one failed to be expected, there standings looked worse and worse. Not to mention it would be harder to pay for the entrance exam since his dad was not going to pay for it again and thus Ben was starting to fear his dreams were forever shattered. However, even so , Ben knew that crying like a spoiled brat would not change anything, and so Ben rose and composed all the composer he could muster to hide his pain and at least hang on to his pride before just smiling and saying," Ah, well, I understand. Sorry to bother you, have a nice day."

With that Ben goes to leave, before Cless chuckles and says,"

Um, that's the way to the lunch room Ben, exit is the other way."Ben turns about face and says,"

Oh right, sorry, I get confused when I am anxious some times. "As Ben slowly scuffles out Cyan sighs and says," What a pity, the lad shows some promise and has some manners.'

Tear responds with," Rules are rules Cyan. Only the most worthy can be Enji Knights. We are doing him a favor, letting him in when he does not have the skills is saving him from getting killed after all.' Cless shrugs and says," Even so its, huh? Sigh, what now? I swear, today's desk aid is always bringing up every little thing, we should have just went for the droid."

With that Cless presses a button as a hologram of the lady Ben saw at the entrance appears before them. Not wanting to get on their nerves however Ben goes through the door, and once it closes he at once gets upset. He then looks at his hands and says,"

No, I, still am not good enough? Now, now Dad won't give me a choice, I will either have to work with him or at Mczabis! I put everything in to being expected by the Enji, and now I don't have the time to join even the residential collage!

I guess, there is no more options. I, tried so hard, but, is being just another nobody my destiny? Guess, I have no choice but to, huh?" Ben's thought is interrupted when all of a sudden Cyan busts out of the door and says," Wait Ben Auro, don't leave just yet! There, has been a change of things. "

Ben is shocked as he says," What? What do you mean?"

Cyan just motions inside and Ben quickly fallows, where he sees two more holograms have appeared, one being Beck from earlier and another one that Ben does not know!

Ben sees Cless looking amused as he says," Well Ben, looks like lucks shinning with you today!"

Ben tries not to get his hopes up as he says,"Wait, I don't understand."

Squall looks annoyed as he says," This punk Beck thought he could fool us, he used a illegal substance to boost his combat prowess and get a higher score then he normally would have gotten. However, he underestimated us, and was caught on camera.

Another man, Gomez, was found hacking in to the systems to raise his test scores. Cheaters have no place in the Enji order, and deception will not be tolerated. So with that, both are number two and number three contestants have been dishonored and discharged, and arrested this instant. And of course, this would mean that now the previous spot of number four, is number two."

Ben starts to widen his eyes with hope as he says,"Wait, does this mean, what I think it means?"

Cyan pats Ben on the back and says," It does lad, you did your work fair and square, and while it may not be setting records honesty comes a long way. Congratulation, your now welcomed in to the Enji order, where you can become a Genji, and take further testing to truly become a Enji one day."

Ben can't help but get teary eyed as he says,"

Wow, I never thought it would be like this, but, it's really happening, I can join the Enji?"

Tear sighs and says,"Personally I think your still to inexperienced and careless, but, rules are rules. And, by the rules, I'll give you this."

With this Tear takes something out of her sleeves and Ben sees it's a golden crystal before he Tear goes over to Ben and puts it in to his hand before he says,"This is the proof that you have past the entrance exam Ben Auro. You will present this to the Enji that will be waiting for you and the others in Neo Arcadia's grand central station, one week from now. If you still want to join the Enji, and are without a doubt serious about going through with this, then be there. Understand? "

Ben is ecstatic as he says," Oh trust me I will! Thanks everyone, thanks for giving me a second chance.'

Squall just shrugs and says," Thank the two idiots for being so shortsighted, and I guess your own talents for getting as far as you did. Just, don't make us regret this Ben Auro. And remember, if you really are dead set on becoming a Enji, better prepare yourself for a long haul."

Ben just looks at his "Golden Ticket" before he looks confident and strikes a heroic pose before he says,"

Don't worry mister Lion Heart, I'll show you this is where I belong, and that none of you won't regret this! I vow, to do whatever it takes to become a Enji Knight and be someone who upholds justice! Well, guess I need to make a few calls. But, see you all later!"

With that he shakes everyone's hand and quickly jets out. Cless hears Ben yell out in triumph outside before he chuckles and says," HAha, man, this is going to be interesting."

Squall sighs and says," Tell me about it, how did he know my name anyway?"

Cyan strokes his mustache and says," He is one of the few who in fact read up on what he wants to join it would seem. A young lad who's passionate about courage and justice, we do need more people like him, in this age were men and women so easily given in to their dark desires."

Tear just looks at a incoming report before she says," Well, with reports of Weil Zabi and Ansem Zeon turning down are last offer, I guess we will soon see how ready he is for all of this he really is."

With that the Enji see Ben is all ready running out on the floor on the bottom of the stadium that the test took place outside their window, and they can see Ben jumping up in the air, but fail to hear him say," All right, it was a close call, but it really worked! Max, looks like ill be able to fallow in your footsteps after all. It may not be easy, but no matter what, I won't give up!I have to keep going, till everything is a reality at last! All right, time to call mom, and tell them who just got expected in to the Enji Knights! Oh yah, no matter how hard it will be to make it, I can still feel it, this is going to be great!"

With that Ben runs off down the street, unaware just how different the reality of his expectations are going to be! Ben may have been expected in to the Enji Knights, but, is he truly ready to join the elite warriors of justice, and embrace his dreams to become a hero? Only one way to find out, so see you next time, in the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time, after saying good bye to his parents Ben, along with his moogle pet Moz leaves his hometown of Transford to go to the headquarters of the Enji Knights, the holy castle in the mountains, the Hallowed Bastion of light! On the way there Ben meets a variety of characters', including Lloyd Irving, Tidus, Kyle Dumamis, the lazy martial artist Doug Fitter, the cool headed James Elrond, and more. And, once he steps inside the Enji base itself he meets even more people, including the founder and most powerful Enji of all Grand Master Myers! But, Ben's destiny will really get under way when to his shock he is reunited with his child hood sweetheart Lacus Raystar, the childhood love of his life that he thought he would never see again! In more then one way Ben's adventure truly begins next time on

_**Chapter Two : The First Steps of Destiny!**_

See you there! But, before we go, I think some Author's Notes is in order.

First of all, the most basic thing I will say is that this story is a crossover in the most definite term. As you can see, this story will be in a world where the worlds of the Final Fantasy games and the Tales of Games all exist in one very large universes, and that's just the start, countless other worlds and characters from Video games, Anime, Comic Books, movies and others will take part in this world, but, one step at a time.

Now, second of all, time for the basics. For those that are new to this story, as of now if some of the things in this story appear sloppy, its because this story is in the middle of a , lets say growth spurt. I started this story a few years ago, at the time my grammar, spelling and over all storytelling were on a far lower level. I would like to think my skills have improved since then, since this chapter that you are reading is the revised version. Now, while I am in the middle of totally revamping my entire story to be on the level of my current state of skill, as of now its not complete yet, and so as you progress you might find the style of my story suddenly change to a, lets say, more primitive style. Also for a time some chapters may have a number they should not, this is the result of some chapters being longer then they used to be.

I apologize in advance for the jarring change, I can only say that this was the first real story I ever written, and that I have striven ever since 2007 to make this story reflect the ultimate level of my will and ambition. I wish I could just snap my fingers and have everything be perfect instantly but, I am not a being who has unlimited free time so please understand that I will strive to make the errors be fixed as quickly as possible.

So with that, I can only say that ill work as fast as I can to fully evolve my story to its ultimate state, and when that's done well, this note will no longer exist.

And so with just about all there is to be said for the moment ill just leave it with thanks for the reviews I have so far, hope you newcomers are impressed enough to read on, and see you next chapter ).


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Enji Knights!

_**Chapter Two: The First Steps of Destiny, The path to joining the Enji Knights! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are story began when are star Ben Auro gave it everything he had to past the Enji entrance exam! While the virtual environment was no picnic, Ben showed his skills were not one to be dismissed as he was able to overcome all of the obstacles sent his way. Even the formable Ancient Gear Golem, which was far too strong for any of Ben's attacks to hurt it, was overcome thanks to Ben thinking fast! However, sadly at first things were not looking good for Ben when he meet his judges, who told him he ranked in fourth place, and sadly did not do well enough to be expected! However, just as Ben feared his dreams were going to be crushed, luck threw him a bone when he found out that the two people who ranked ahead of him were disqualified and arrested for cheating to do as well as they did!

And thus, Ben found that his dreams to be an Enji Knight and a hero where given a second wind, can he go through with it? To find out, it's time for the next stage of Ben's journey and this story to begin! So here we go!

* * *

Today we begin are chapter the night before Ben begins his grand journey to the Enji Knights. At the moment Ben is at his own room in his apartment in hometown of Transford. Ben is at the moment packing everything he needs as we turn to him goes over his room and takes a look as he says," Well, won't be here for a while, better make sure I have everything. Thankfully the pamphlet said I can bring my video game systems, at least the Enji understand that all work and no play make a good case for insanity haha. All right, I think that's that. "

All of a sudden he sees a toothbrush float over his head before a soft voice says,

" It's only everything if you plan on having sour teeth Ben. I know your excited, but don't forget the basics, Kupo!"

Ben then looks up and grins as he sees a welcomed site, the small fluffy but durable life form which looks like white teddy bears with cat like features, and have a red pompom on their head. It's a member of the Moogle species, and not just any moogle but Ben's long time pet, and friend _Moz_! Ben at once pets the moogle as he takes the tool and says,"

Ah, thanks for that Moz, guess I got a little in the moment again. Man, to think this time tomorrow, will really be inside the Enji castle! I spent so much time trying to get in to it; I nearly forgot that that's just the first step! I guess that's because, every time I think of what's ahead I nearly get a panic attack thinking about it. As excited as I am to get a chance to make this dream a reality, the fact that I am going to be in this massive place, filled with battle harden warriors, and know nearly nobody there is, quite, scary to be honest. Good thing they allow small pets to come along.

"Moz lands on Ben's head as he says,"

Guess being called your pet has some uses after all Kubo! Don't get panic Ben; I am sure you will meet friends there. I doubt the Enji Knights will expect jerks since its suppose to be a counterpoint for hero's and all that, so there is no way it will be like high school. Besides, you know at least one person, because Max will be there! And I know your favorite cousin will look after you, he has been doing that his whole life Kupo!"

Ben grins and says,"

True, Max has been there for a while. But, I know he is likely busy being an ace Enji, as good as he is he likely has all the top missions nonstop! And, I barely hear from him these days so he must be really busy. Being a hero is hard work after all .

"All of a sudden a gruff voice clears its throat before a voice says,"

I'll bet Max is busy, and so should you Ben, thinking hard about just how foolish your being!"

Ben sighs with irritation as he says,"

Oh, your home all ready " Daddy dearest" ?"

Ben turns around and sees a man in his mid fifties, who is mostly bald, has mostly gray hair, black eyes, and a bit of a gut walk in to the room, and its Ben's father! Ben's father is drinking a cup of coffee as he just narrows his eyes and says,"

Don't back talk to me with such disrespect boy! Of course I took off early, since it's the last time I have to talk some sense in to you! I let you go on dreaming this silly idea long enough Ben, but it's time to put my foot down! Maybe it's my fault, but as your father it's my duty to bring you to your senses!

"Ben just narrows his eyes and says,"

And what sense is that Dad? As far as I know, working so hard to become an Enji only to turn back the last minute not only sounds like not being very logical, it sounds cowardly! Face it dad, I am going to become an Enji, not fallow down your lame path."

Ben's dad turns red with anger as he says,"

Damn it Ben, you won't just tune me out! Sometimes it's better to give up while you're ahead, then to throw away everything over some foolish ideal! It may be what you want, but it's not what you need! There is no reason to risk your life when you have a safe carrier right for you!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

You mean working for your dad? Please, don't waste my time, I'll never fallow in your footsteps, get it through your head! Sorry dad, but I don't have any interest being a business man like you, especially when you're not even good at what you do! "

Ben's dad just snickers and says,

" It's just a bad session, theses kind of things have their ups and there downs son, but at least it's constant!"

Ben gets even more annoyed and says,"

Don't you get it? I don't care about that; it's not what I want to do with my life! I can't stand living a life where every day is the same old static thing, living a monotone stale life of no purpose!

"Ben's dad then says,"

When are you going to grow up boy? I knew I should have not let you watch so many movies that you thought it was real! It's not real Ben, life is not some adventure or one of your video games! Think you can become a superhero, think you're going to change society?

Enough, no matter how hard you try you can't change the universe with silly ideals! The fun has to end sometime, and reality sets in, that's life! You have to expect that life is work, and about living in it! It's just how it is son; you're going to have to realize your place in society before you make a mistake you can't take back! You think you're going to become some hero, some legend, like your stories and your games? At best you may save a few lives yes, but all you will do is wind up getting killed sooner or later! Let the people who were naturally best at being fighters to their job son, and you do yours! You only got in because someone else screwed up Ben!

"Ben gets defensive as he says," No, I still past the test, I still have the right to get trained by the Enji and let them make the final call! You never believed in my skills, you never thought I could be anything, you're just as bad as the others!"

Ben's dad gets defensive and says,

" Don't twist this around son! I know you're not bad with the martial arts and the sword skills Max taught you, I am not saying you're a loser son! But, it's a big universe out there, and there is always going to be someone who is better then you! You can never be the best, trust me, so just expect being good enough, and you won't be so let down when your dreams fall apart and you end up wasting your life! So wake up and taste reality before you can't taste anything at all!

" Ben forms a very serious look in his face as he grips his hand tightly and says,"

It's not just a fantasy just because you don't have any faith in it! I will become a great Enji Knight, a hero, and no matter what you say ill try as hard as I can to make it a reality! I rather take a risk then wasting my life away any day! "

Ben's Dad starts to have his veins form in his head before he says,"

You can't just be so selfish Ben! I am your father, and I am telling you you're making a big mistake!

" Ben then goes to pick up a wooden practice sword Max gave him before he glares at his dad and says,"

And that matters how? It's not like me being in the Enji will cost you anything. Going to the Enji saves you more money than if I went to collage anyway! I think once I go on missions I even get some cash to! " "

Ben's dad responds with,

" You always only see things on the surface! That may be true but it would also mean you would not be here to work on the home! Its time you realize that one's duty is to family first!

"Ben snickers and says ,"

So I should just do what you want all so you don't have to do more work than you do?

" I am eighteen now, and I can make my own decisions, and not have to listen to you anymore.

"Ben's dad then stomps forward and says,"

Enough! I am your father, and no matter what you think of me, the fact remains that you're my son! And a son is supposed to listen to his father, and do what is best for the family!"

Ben is getting furious as he says,"

So I am suppose to just fallow my family to misery? I am just suppose to be dragged down because its family?"

Ben's dad is about to explode before a calm female voice then says,"

No one said that Ben, please, don't turn things around."

With that the three see a women in her fifty's with long black and white hair and work cloths ether, and its Ben's mother!

Ben's mom at once smiles before she says," Dear, we talked about this for a year, remember? Ben is a grown man now, and if this is what he really wants to do, then it's his right to do what he wants to do with his life."

Ben's dad looks shocked as he says,

" Damn it, stop letting him get away with his foolish ideas! It's our job as parents to keep are boy from throwing his life away!"

Ben's mother just smiles and says,

" It's also are job to support are child's dreams, and have faith in what they can do. Really, do you really want are son to resent us for the rest of his life?"

Ben sees his dad throw his suitcase down as he says,"

God damn it, you may be afraid of having are boy being bitter but I can take it if it means he thanks me when he sees what a idiot he was going to be! Bah, you're always making me look bad! Damn it, you want to be a fool so bad? FINE! But don't blame me when reality fails to live up to your dreams! I am going to bed so out of the way! Where is the coffee machine? Did you clean it again? DAMN IT!"

With that Ben's dad just storms off down the hall to his room and slams the door before Ben sighs and says,

" Thanks mom, for believing in me."

Ben's mom just winks and says,"

please don't resent your father to much dear. I know he seems like he is trying to tell you how to live your life, but trust me, he is just anxious about you. I know you may not think this, but, we are both going to be sad that you will be gone. I know I will, now it will just be him and me, night after night. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

I am sorry to leave you hanging mom, but, I have to do this. I know it's not going to be a cakewalk, and it's going to be difficult, but, I want to do this more than anything. I'll go insane if I stay here working with Dad or at some cheap random job for even half a year. I mean, both Hayner and Pence are going away until at least winter, and well, there is no one left for me here."

Ben's mom sighs and says,"

Well, I guess I really am invisible, how depressing."

Ben smirks and hugs his mother before he says,"

Oh you know I know you have always been there for me and are likely the reason I am not insane by now mom. But, it's just that, I have to take a chance, to do something to make a real name out of myself, to make a difference, and see other worlds! " Ben's mom then looks around, and sees various super hero action figures, super hero posters, comic books and hologram tapes still around his room before she chuckles and says,

" I guess I always knew this was going to happen, you envied the Enji Knights for more than a decade, and after Max joined them I knew you were dead set on joining them no matter what. Your cousin always got you hooked on everything ."

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, you got me there. Spider Guy, Bat guy, the X guys, Iron Guy, Super Guy, the Powerful Rangers, I always wished I could be like them, and the Enji Knights are the real deal! Really mom, you don't have to worry about me. It's not like there are any wars or anything going on. I mean seriously, who would be dumb enough to take on the Lylat Kingdom and mess with the most powerful warriors in the entire universe anyway? "

Ben's mom then smiles and says,"

That is true, but you never know how things can change. I won't stop you from trying to embrace the life you want Ben, but just promise you will be careful and that you will visit from time to time?"

Ben just gives a thumbs up as he says," Don't worry, I'll be sure to send a call or two daily till the homesickness wears off haha.

" Moz then floats up and says

," Don't worry mom, I'll make sure he remembers!"

Ben's mom gets teary eyed as she goes to hug them both before she says,"

Oh, I love you two so much! All right, you better get some sleep Ben. You're going to need all the energy you can get for tomorrow after all." Ben nods and yawns as he says,"

That's for sure. However, I am so anxious, that I don't ill get much sleep.

" Ben's mom giggles and says,"

Well, take some sleeping pills if you need to, it won't be good if your worn out before you even start! Good night sweet heart."

With that Ben's mom leaves and Ben just falls to the bed as he says,"

She is right, first impressions are crucial, especially when I am trying to make friends that might be the key to winning, surviving, or both. Well, ready or not, here I come order of the Enji Knights. Now, if this pillow would just, move in to the comfy spot I can, ah here we go!"

With that Ben struggles to relax enough to get some sleep, but, since a battle with sleep is not very exciting we now fast forward time a bit, to lunch time the next day!

* * *

After one last look at his, compact apartment Ben has finished saying good bye to his friends and neighbors and with that his parents drove them in their hover car to the capital city of the capital planet of **_Corneria, Neo Arcadia_**.

Thanks to Ben's dad having to make two stoops for coffee Ben was worried they were going to be late, but thankfully Ben was able to get to the Grand Transport Station just in time! And this leads us to Ben Moz, and his parents just get up the main stairs when Ben is relieved to see that many other men and women his age are gathering around a special transport train with bags before he sighs and says,

" Whew, we made it. Um, this is the transport to the Enji Castle right? "

A larger man around Ben's age with blond hair to his shoulders, wearing black leather clothes, and looking quite in shape chuckles and says,"

Sorry man, you have the wrong ideal, this is to go see the next pig fighting event."

Ben gets worried as he says,"

What? Oh man, they better not have changed anything without telling me! Um, did you see any Enji Knights around here?"

The man just laughs and says,"

Relax man I am just messing with yah. This is it, so I guess that means you're on the train ride to becoming an Enji Knight to eh?

"Ben takes a deep breath as he says,"

I guess you could say that. Yah, I just managed to past the last exam. Thankfully a few others screwed up to make it easier to get here. Um, how much time do we have till we are suppose to go anyway? Oh?"

Everyone hears a bell before the blond man chuckles and says,

" Guess none at all. Haha, good timing kid. "

With that Ben's mom looks amazed as she sees a sleek sliver shuttle behind the crowd as she says,"

Wow, the Enji really do have that prestige about them. Oh my, is that a few of the Enji? Pay attention son, looks like they are going to say something.

" With that everyone sees a gorgeous looking women with brown hair, black eyes, and wearing a queen like outfit stand up on a platform and say,"

Would everyone please listen?

I am Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, the queen of the nation of Dalamasca from the planet of Ivalice, and you can call me Asch. I am an Enji Knight, and I would like all new comers to the order to show there passes to me and the others, for we shall be leaving shortly! Please show your ticket and say good bye, we will be leaving shortly.

" With this Ben turns to his parents and says,"

Well guys, I guess this is it. Try not to worry too much or ill start worrying.

"Ben's mom is all ready crying as she says,"

Oh, my son, you have to come back! Promise you will be careful! I love you!"

With that she starts sobbing as she hugs Ben tightly before Ben gets a little tense and says,"

Love you to mom, just, try and contain yourself, your going to make me look bad and all. "With that Ben's dad drags his mom back before he sighs and says,"

Well son, if you're going to do this, don't just decide it's too tough and want to go home after a day your grounded!"

Ben then sees that Ben's dad looks a little sad and sighs before he pats his dad on the shoulder and says,"

Don't worry, I am not going to give up something like this so easily, I promise."

Ben's dad nods and says," All right, well, just remember, even if you do somehow become a superhero, your still my son! Don't think you're too big to call your family, ever!"

With that he hugs his son and Ben then says,"

Don't worry, I won't cut all ties with you, completely dad.

"Ben's dad then says,"

Hey, what's that suppose to mean? You still think you're going to be a, huh? Who are you?"

Ben's dad turns around and sees another beautiful women with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a all black out with a pink ribbon tied around her shoulder smile before saying,

" Um, sorry to interrupt sir, but, I just thought you would like to know that a officer just told me to inform you that your about to get a ticket for parking in a handicap spot."

Ben's dad has his eyes budge as he says,

" What! But, that said it's a all day parking spot!"

The women chuckles nervously as she says,

" Yes, but only on weekends."

Ben's dad at once says,"

Doh! We will see about that! Come on, I am not getting ripped off again! Good luck son, we are leaving now! Hey, what are you doing with that ticket! The sigh lied, it lied I tell you!"

With that Ben's dad drags his crying mother down the steps before Ben realizes he won't be seeing them for a while and struggles to hold back the suppressed sadness he has from feeling that. The same blond man from before sees this and chuckles as he sees Ben's eyes turn red before he says,"

Come on man, if you're not going to be able to handle something as easy as this your sure you can handle being an Enji?

"Ben gets defiant as he says," This is nothing, it's just some dust. Besides, you're the same age as me so if you wound mind not calling me a kid I would appreciate it."

The man just shrugs and says," All right, when you start acting like a man I will."

Ben is about to get upset before the same women from before gets in front of them and sighs as she says,"

Easy now boys, it's ok to have feelings after all. Let's hurry up and get in to the shuttle before it leaves ok?"

The other man just shrugs and throws his bag over his shoulder before the women sees Ben looking troubled and leans over as she says,"

Are, you going to be ok?

" Ben smiles again and says,"

Yah, I'll be fine. I, just have a lot of feelings going through my head right now. "

The women responds with," Don't worry, there might be a lot of things to worry about in the future, but stepping foot in to the Enji Order is not one of them. We all try to be a large family and look out for one another so don't feel afraid."

Ben smiles and says," Thanks miss, I feel a little better all ready."

The women winks and says," I am not that much older then you know. I am Tifa Lockheart. Who are you?

" Ben responds with," My name is Ben Auro, it's nice to meet you."

With that Tifa nods and says," Well Ben, ready to get on board?"

Ben nods and carries his bag in to the train before Tifa turns to a man in a fancy white and blue outfit wearing red hair and says,

" All right, is that everyone Kratos?"

The apparent Enji nods and says," It should be, so let's move out without delay."

Ben gets excited as he says," All right, all aboard the Enji express! Here we go!"

With that the train doors close before in a matter of seconds tracks of energy form around it, and it takes off from the building, and in to the sky!

Ben sees the countless buildings of Neo Arcadia get smaller before he sees the train heading to the mountain side and he says,

" All right, time to see just what the Enji castle is like!"

Moz nods and says," I wonder what it's like? I heard it's a castle in the clouds, a golden castle!

" The two then hear a voice chuckles before someone says,"

Castle in the clouds? Man, what did they tell you? The headquarters for the Enji is not some fairy tale man, it's as amazing as its reputation says it is."

Ben turns to the right, and sees a young man with brown spiky hair, brown eyes, red overalls, and red boots. On his sides are two powerful looking swords. Ben just turns to the man and says,"

Ah, have you been to the Enji castle before?"

The brown haired man laughs and says," Yah, I been there a few times. It's nice, the food is even nicer!"

Ben then raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Ah, does that mean you're a Enji Knight?"

The man just laughs and says," Well, I am suppose to be, but, there was kind of a mess up here and there so I have to kind of restart things."

All of a sudden the white haired kid to his right in blue clothes and pointy ears chuckles as he says,"

Restart? I thought it was because you flunked the written exam and had to go back and study some more, eh Lloyd?

" The taller man, who now Ben assumes his Lloyd glares at the white haired boy and says," Shut up Genis, that was a mistake! A slip up! I won't be tricked again!"

The red haired man who Tifa called Kratos hears this in the back sighs and says,"

If you're going to let your pride consume you Lloyd, you're going to fail again this year. Make no mistake, I won't show you any favors."

Lloyd just sighs and says," I know dad; you don't have to remind me! Man, it's still hard enough getting use to everything, not to mention having you back again!

"Ben just chuckles and says," Oh, is being an Enji Knight causing some strain on the family relationship? Still, it's cool that both father and son are in this together, at least you have each others backs .Er, sorry for being nosy.

" Lloyd then laughs and says,"

Don't worry about it, I'll admit it has its ups and downs. Still, it's having a father as your superior is not nearly as weird as being thrust forward in time a thousand years or so. It's been a year and I STILL am getting use to it." Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

You, traveled through time? I did not even think that was possible! How, did you do it?"

Lloyd shrugs and says,

" Um, I don't really know myself. I know it sounds stupid, but, when my dad Kratos over there came to meet us five years after he left, all of a sudden a crystal my friend Collette found shined with some light and poof, we were in front of some guy named Cless saying that he heard about the battles we all fought a thousand years ago! It was odd, but, at least a lot of my friends and my dad were all jumped forward at once so it's not too bad. And, shortly after that happened the Enji Knights contacted are world, and I figured as long as things were confusing I might as well see what is going on with the universe. Too bad they are so strict about math scores though. "

Ben grins as he says,"

Tell me about it. Oh, you know Cless? He was one of the judges that I took on my entrance exam! Ah, that's amazing! My life story is not nearly as exciting as yours. I, just spent my whole life in high school, got trained how to fight by my cousin, and besides having a few spikes of drama, not much to write home about.

" Lloyd chuckles and says,

" There is nothing wrong with having a normal life, it sounds relaxing , and I wish I could have had one like that haha. The name is Lloyd Irvine, nice to meet you. This hear is my long time pal Genis Sage. He is a half elf."

Ben shakes Lloyd's hand as he says,

" It's a pleasure to meet both of you, I am Ben Auro and here is my pet moogle Moz. Did you say that you're a half elf Genis? Wow, that's cool; I never met a half elf before!

"Genis just grins and says," Ah, one thing I have all ready come to like about this Lylat Kingdom, at least the people are a lot less close minded." Lloyd grins and says,"

That's for sure. So Ben, is this your first time being to the Enji castle, Hallowed Bastion?"

Ben nods and says," I, took a few tries getting past the entrance exam. But, with a little luck, a lot of determination, and two idiots cheating I pulled through at last."

Lloyd nods and says,"

Don't feel bad about yourself Ben, on my world I have a saying. And, that is Dwarfish vow ten, anyway you make your way in to your goal is fine as long as it's fair."

Genis raises an eyebrow as he says,"

I thought that was the twentieth vow Lloyd? Ow!

" Lloyd smacks Genis lightly on the head and says,"

Stop making me look bad Genis, I know my vows! The point is, even if you make a mistake along the way as long as you have what it takes its all good! "

All of a sudden everyone hears a bitter laugh before another nosily male voice says,"

You think you can just become whatever you want or do what ever you want as long as you want it bad enough? How selfish are you guys!

" All of a sudden Ben and his new friends see a man with bright blond hair and black eyes, wearing a loose metal like jacket that barley covers his chest metal gloves and pants with armor over them stand up. This man looks the same age as Ben and Lloyd just raises a eyebrow as he says," Um, is something wrong buddy?"

His responds is the man saying,"

My name is not your buddy, its Vaan! And the fact that you think you have the rights to think you can fight for justice when you suffered so little? I lost everything because of war, so I know why it has to be stopped! People who don't understand the weight of their responsibility should not be allowed to enforce justice!"

Lloyd gets annoyed as he says," Hey man, I don't know what you been through but I fought through a LOT of battles and went through my fair share of, unhappy experiences so I would appreciate if you don't think your better than me Vaan."

Vaan then turns to Ben and says," You may understand what suffering is Lloyd, but this idiot here who has no idea what real pain is has no right to even be here! "

Ben gets defensive as he says,

" Hey now, no need to be up tight! I won't deny I have not went through some of the stuff some of you guys went through, but I know what right and wrong, and what justice is so I have every right to try and be a Enji to!

" Asch just sighs in the top of the train car before she turns around and says,"

Settle down Vaan, don't be rude to the others or you will give the people of are world a bad impression.

" A girl next to Vaan's age, a girl with long blond hair in pigtails wearing a odd yellow and brown outfit gets up and says,"

She is right Vaan, his heart is in the right place so there is no reason he can't join the Enji even if he has not shared the same pain as us."

Vaan gets annoyed and says," He may have good intentions Penelo, but he is just clueless on what it truly takes to bring forth justice! I won't let anyone take lightly are pain!"

All of a sudden the same blond man from before groans and says,

" Oh shut up all ready you skinny punk! We may not know your pain but if you keep acting all high and mightily I will gladly show you how much pain you're causing me! You may have went through a lot but it gives you no right to judge others so cool it all right?

"Vaan just glares at the man, but then sees Asch and Penlelo are both glaring at him before he just stutters something and stands down. The blond man chuckles and says,

" That's more like it. We all proved we are good enough to get this far, so don't be petty. Hey, kid, you said you took the test were two of the guys above you got busted? I took that test to, was the guy who got the top score, the fair way. Well, looks like we got some major irony going on here.

You said your name's Ben right? Well, guess you're tougher then I thought, sorry for grinding your gears earlier. I am just the kind of guy who's a bit of a teaser, but I'm sincere in my compliments bud."

Ben nods and extends his hand as he says,"

Well, if you're the guy who got the top score that day, then I guess your also the kind of guy who is all about extreme action haha.

" The man just chuckles and says

," Well, I do know a thing or two, or three about how to punch. The name's Doug Fitter Ben, pleasure meeting you."

With that Doug leans over and extends his hand and Ben nods before shaking it and saying,

" Same here. So, you want to be an Enji, to be a hero to?"

Doug laughs and says," Well, I don't know about being a hero, not sure I fit the profile. What I'm doing may be considered heroic, but that's not my intention; just taking out evil where it pops up so they don't run free. Still, it's one thing to hear about the Enji Knights, or even to watch them on the news. But, to see them close up is something else. It might be a blast fighting the good fight."

Ben nods and says,

" Haha, hopefully it just won't be a literal blast."

* * *

With that Ben gets to know Doug, Lloyd, and Genis in the hour it takes to get to the Enji Knights headquarters. Along the way Ben gets to learn about Lloyd Genis, Lloyd's dad and high ranking Enji Kratos and their others friends battle against the demented order of Cruixs on their world and there insane leader Mithos Yddrasil and stopped him from keeping their world split in to two and creating an age of lifeless beings all to revise his beloved sister Martel. And after that there was the battle two years later with the battles of the Vanguard whose leaders Richter Abend and Brute waged a war between the merged societies of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla to try and destroy the entire recently merged world! Ben also got a glimpse of Doug's life and while it was not as, dramatic as Lloyd's tale, it still was impressive.

Along the way Ben also met others on the train like Kyle Dunamis, who is the son of another well respected Enji Knight Stan Dunamis Aileron and joined the Enji to become a hero along with his friend the orphan Ax welding Loni Dunamis. After getting to know everyone Ben's tension drops a little and he has such a good time before he knows it the train is preparing to enter the Enji base! With that Ben snaps to attention as he and the others see in the center of the mountains a massive castle get closer!

Ben is ecstatic as he sees that the rumors were not entirely untrue, as he sees that the main headquarters of the Enji Knights somehow manages to be even more fantastic then his expectations, as he sees a large golden white blue and purple castle sitting around trees, a decent football stadium sized lake to its right, and a hanger bay in its back! The best way to describe this castle is that it's a mix of both Hallowed Bastion and Land of the departure from the Kingdom Hearts series, Hogwarts from the Harry Potter series, and the Jedi temple from the Star Wars series.

As the train turns around and heads to the back of the castle Tifa stands up and says,"

All right everyone, please pay attention. We are going to be getting off in a minute so make sure you have everything with you because hopefully you don't want to see this train for a while once you get off! "

Ben grins and double checks his bag before he says,"

Haha, this place does look like a place you don't want to leave so easley. Wow, it's hard to believe that even with are most advanced machines that any mortals could build something like this! I heard that the Enji Knights were originally founded by the four original strongest heroes' in the universe, the warriors of light, and that they created this place with the help of the celestial ones. "

Ben sees Genis about to say something when all of a sudden a new calm male voice chuckles and says,"

Well, that is the legend, but, that's far from the truth. Where did someone tell you that was true, Xikapeida?"

Ben then sees a man wearing a fancy blue white and purple outfit with some kind of family like emblem on his shoulder wearing glasses and having red hair with bangs walk up from the front looking amused. Ben just chuckles nervously and says,"

Well, not just Xikapeida, the Official Enji Magazine to, so, I thought if it was official it had to be at least partly true."

This new red haired man sighs and says,

" I wish they would cancel that thing, it just spreads false propaganda. It is true that the founders of the Enji are suppose to have made contact with the supreme creator of the universe and the master of heaven and all light, Cosmos, and was inspired by her to found the Enji Knights to protect justice, just like they saw that the founders of the Lylat Kingdom also made contact from Cosmos. However, rest assured, this castle is man-made. I would know, my family was one of the ones who funded its creation."

Moz floats around the red haired man and says,

" Oh, does that make you a designer for this place?"

The man takes off his glasses to polish them as he says,"

No, I am here to become an Enji like the lot of you. I am James Elrond, a pleasure."

Ben shakes James hand and says,"

Ah, sorry James, did not see you earlier."

James shrugs and says,"

Don't feel bad, I was reading on how to perfect my latest magical spell on the way here. I would introduce myself more, but I do believe we have arrived."

With that Ben sees James has his timing spot on as all of a sudden there is a arrival kind of noise forming before a computerized voice then says,"

Welcome to the Hallowed Bastion of light, the central headquarters for the holy order of the Enji Knights. Please enjoy your stay."

With that the doors open and everyone quickly moves out side. Ben instantly sees how wide spread and diverse the Enji Knights are as he sees many different life forms, ranging from slightly human like, to totally bizarre beings roaming around. Ben sees a furry ape like Wookie creature start to roar as he is carrying a metal hover plank. Asch then clears her throats and says,"

All right everyone, now that you are here, the first step on your hopeful path to become Enji Knights begins. First things first though, and it's to get you all to adapt to the place that if all goes well, you will be for quite some time."

Kratos nods and says,"

Before any training, or even scheduling will begin, first we will all give you your assigned room number and after a hour of settling in, the welcoming ceremony will be held at the grand hall. All right everyone, please fallow your assigned number. We will be handing out maps, and on them will be your number, and a spot that show you were you need to sign in.

"With this he snaps his hand and the Wookie behind him begins to hand out maps. Ben picks up his map and sees it has the number six on it before he says,"

Man, good thing this place has a map, or I would most likely be lost in a jiffy haha."

Moz nods and says,"

That's for sure, you got lost in that theme park and that was with a map!"

Ben gets defensive as he says," Hey, that's because my dad told me the wrong thing!"

Doug just chuckles and says," Oh man, this is going to be a blast, I can call ready feel it. "Lloyd grins and says,"

All right, time to find where Collette and the others are, hey Genis, maybe Presea and the others are there all ready eh?"

The half elf gets excited as he says,"

Oh she is here all ready to? Come on then, let's hurry Lloyd!"

With that Genis drags Lloyd off but before he is dragged out of site he turns to Ben and says,

" Have fun seeing the place Ben and see you, Whoa!"

With that he is dragged to the right, and Ben sees his new friend Kyle grin and say,"

Come on Loni, let's see if we can find my parents!" With that Ben quickly sees everyone disperse before he looks around and says,

" Wow, I knew this place was big, but, it's overwhelmingly big close up. Hey James, you said your parents helped fund the, huh? Ok, never mind that."

Ben looks down and gets annoyed to see that James, Doug, and just about everyone else is all ready gone! Ben just sighs as he says,

" Well, guess everyone was too excited to hold an impression. Oh well, at least I can go at my own pace now. Come on Moz, let's find are room so we can drop off my stuff.

"Ben then stops forward before he hears a voice giggle he hears Tifa say," Um, don't you need to have the bags to drop them off Ben?"

Ben is shocked as he turns around and sees Tifa, with his bags to his side! Ben gets embarrassed and says,

" Opps, sorry about that.

"Tifa nods and says,

" Don't worry about it. Really Ben, you don't have to be so tense. "

Ben laughs as he picks up his bags and says,"

I know I don't have to, but I can't help it. Sadly high anxiety runs in my DNA, though I wish I could just rip it out of me, it would make things so much easier."

Tifa laughs and says,"

Oh don't worry, you will be fine. I can see it in your eyes, you remind me of Cloud."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," I remind you of a cloud? Thanks, I guess."

Tifa laughs and says," Oh no, Cloud's the name of my boyfriend; he is here as a great Enji knight. Oh, speaking of that I had to meet him with something so I should be going now. Are you going to be ok?"

Ben gives Tifa a thumps up as he says,"

Don't worry, between my map and my direction savvy moogle pal I can't lose!"

Tifa nods and says,"

Ah, looks like your set! With that, see you later Ben, and welcome to the Enji!"

With that Tifa goes off, and after Ben makes sure she is out of range he just sighs and says," Great, just when I thought I was lucky enough to find a great girl on the spot she all ready has a boyfriend. Sigh, figures since it's the story of my life."

Moz then lands on Ben's head and says," Don't worry Ben, I am sure there are plenty of great girls in the Enji. And, I doubt it's going to be as hard as it was in High school to find someone who understands you for who you are.

" Ben chuckles darkly and says,"

I hope so, most of all I hope that those idiot stuck up jock types are as rare in the Enji as they were common in school. Well, only one way to find out, so let's go set in to our new home Moz!"

With that Ben goes off in to the castle, seeing just what kind of place an Enji calls home. And, as Ben looks around he sees that the Hallowed Bastion of light truly is a marvelous place full of both magical wonder and advanced machinery. Ben's search for his room also allows him to run in too many more Enji, although most are too busy to do much despite introduce themselves or answer Ben's questions. After a half hour Ben is at last able to make his way in to the level C dorm section and find his room. Luckily for Ben, despite the fact that he has to have a randomly chosen roommate that roommate has not arrived just yet so Ben is able to unpack his things.

Ben then leaves Moz around to tidy up as he schools his way to the lake. And with that the scene turns to Ben now looking at the lake close up and lightly taps the water with the wooden sword Max gave him before he grins and says,"

Well, for dorms, even if class C is the lowest level dorms it's still better than some of the hotels I been in, which means sadly enough if it was not for my roommate I would have had the same sized room as my room at home. Guess even in the Enji Knights influence and rank shows who's better than others. Oh well, no matter how big my room is, if I have a jerk of a roommate it's going to suck anyway, so, just hope I get lucky with that. Man, this place is even grander then I thought I would be without a doubt.

Still, it's a shame, I was hoping I would run in to someone I knew besides Max, since he won't be here likely from what his last message said. Then again, there is really no one I would know that would be here anyway, most of my friends, well, they would not be here either through choice or through capacity. Then again, not many people I knew that I was hoping to meet here anyway. Whatever, the whole point of coming here was to reinvent who I was anyway.

Yes, the Ben Auro that barley anyone cared about, or knew existed, that's a thing of the past. Because, now ill train hard, and become a hero, so that society won't just keep saying I am a nobody anymore. And, then I'll be someone that someone, will want to love. Damn it, I hoped that the Enji Knights would be a fresh start with girls, but all ready all the women I have an interest in seem to be in a relationship.

Things have to be better then High school though, I mean, there has to be someone that can understand me. The last person who, no, there is no point thinking about the past. Time, to make a bright shining future, and the best way to do that is to make a good impression at the reception! All right, time to stop talking to myself and go back to the room to make sure everything is ready!

" With that Ben jumps off and runs back to the castle, and goes to the nearest elevator as he says,

" If it's one thing I learned over the years, I can't let destiny fall in to my lap, I have to make my own fate happen, otherwise ill be screwed over with a bad hand. Tsc, I had enough just waiting for wishes that never come true to, what the, AHH!"

Ben was about to run in to the elevator, when all of a sudden he sees someone is holding many big boxes all at once, and Ben has to stop short, and then trip before falling over another bag near the person and slamming in to the wall! Ben at once holds his head in pain before he hears a female voice say,"

Oh no! Are you ok?"

Ben rubs his head and chuckles as he says,

" Oh its fine don't worry. Guess I underestimated how much room theses elevators could be. Huh?

" Ben then sees the person in front of him lower the three bags and he sees the prettiest women he has seen this day with long light brown hair down to her back tied up in a pony tail with bangs of it over her left eye. She is wearing a white and pink shirt, and blue jeans with snazzy blue shoes, and a purple mini blouse attachment to her shirt.

Ben sees this girl seems to be the same age as him, and is instantly warmed up by her warm smile and kind blue eye as she smiles at him and says,"

Sorry about that, I just wanted to carry all of my things at once to get everything moved in at once, but I guess I should have been more thoughtful."

Ben grins and looks at the girl as he is trying to think of something before he says,"

Don't worry about it, I should have not ran straight in. Sorry to be so clumsy, I guess I am just a little anxious because I just got here."

The girl giggles and says,"

You don't have to be sorry for feeling how your heart is feeling. I am new here to, so I understand. Um, are you ok?"

She is concerned to see Ben's eyes widen in amazement before Ben slowly gets up and says,"

No way, is, this, real? Yes, I, am just fine. It's just that, I , heard those words before. Tell me, by chance, your name would not happen to be, Lacus Raystar would it?

"Ben sees the girl get defensive as she says,

" That is my name, but, how did you know it? Do, I know you? Oh?"

Ben at once gets ecstatic as he laughs and says,"

No way, is this, a dream? No, this is real all right, I remember your voice, it's really you Lacus! Lacus, I am Ben Auro, your friend from elementary school. Do you, remember me?"

Ben gets tense that he has made a mistake or something, till he says,"

Don't worry about I know you most likely have forgotten about me now so ill just be, huh?"

He is shocked to see that Lacus still indeed remembers him as she quickly hugs him and says,"

Oh my god, Ben, it's really you! Of course I remember you silly! You, have gotten so tall that it took a second, but I could never forgot that face!"

Ben is holding back the extent of the enjoyment ,"

Ah I guess I have, but I have not noticed it much. Then again, how long has it been since we saw each other? Since, seventh grade? That's nearly six years! And it's been too long."

Lacus nods as she withdrawals the hug and says,"

I know, it's been so long since we saw each other that it feels like a dream. How are you Ben? You must be doing good if you managed to join the Enji!

" Ben grins and says,"

It's, been, a interesting bunch of years that's for sure. I am even more shocked to see you here Lacus, I, never thought you would be interested in becoming an Enji."

Lacus shrugs as she says,"

Oh, I guess you could say I changed a bit since we last met. Lots of things have happened to me since I last saw you, that's for sure. What about you?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Nothing really noteworthy, I guess my most exciting times were with you. Lacus, it's so great to see you again, really. I can see that you have grown to, in many ways. But, your still the Lacus that was my best friend, I remembered your one of a kind smile instantly!

I, thought I would never see you after what happened that day, but now I am really glad that I made it in to the Enji Knights! Now that we are together again, looks like we are going to have even more exciting adventures then before eh?"

Lacus looks around and says,"

Hehe, something like that, although something tells me the other Enji won't like us taking such responsibility so easy. Um, Ben, you should know a few things about me that have changed. You see, I, kind of, oh? Oh?"

Lacus then hears something buzzing before she takes a phone out of her pocket and says,"

Oh no, it's that time all ready? Um, Ben, it's really great to see you again, but I kind of had a prior arrangement I really should not be late to.

"Ben tries to hold back the disappointment in his face as he says,"

Oh, that's find; I know we are all busy setting in and all. Still, do you need any help with your bags? I, don't have any where to go, I'll be happy to help you with your bags if you want."

Lacus smiles as she uses magical energy to have the rest of her baggage float around her without seeming to be stressed from the spell and she says

," That's ok, I have to meet the person first but I appreciate it. Besides, we will have more time to catch up later, at the initiation ceremony right?"

Lacus winks as she gathers her bags and says,"

Of course I will, and then we can both catch up on what we have been up to, ok? It really is great to see you Ben. Hope you have fun, and see you later!"

With that she quickly takes off and Ben just waves as she goes down the hall before he says,"

Catch you later Lacus.

"After she is out of his site he pinches himself and says,"

Well, I am not dreaming, so, then, its real! Lacus, after all of this time, I never figured this would be where I see her again! Lacus, out of all the girls I have ever known, you're the only one who was kind enough to expect me for who I was, and we had so much fun together. We, use to do everything together. She, was pretty much my best friend, and I, thought we were inseparable, till we were forced apart. After all, the last time I heard from her was right before high school.

She always promised she would keep in touch, but, I never heard from her at all, after she moved. Sigh, although, after what happened, I guess I could understand why though, now at least. When she first left, and Mom said that Lacus had gotten sick and had to go away to get treatment and go to a private school to get better education more suited for her upbringing, I was upset, but it kind of made sense.

However, when I heard Dad and mom arguing over how it was really about how Lacus 's parents were furious at what dad caused to happened at are vacation. Father, damn him, because he was, because he IS so lazy cheap and petty, he just had to ruin the generosity that Lacus have offered us, just because he was jealous off looking bad! Damn him, because of him, I, no. There is no point letting that haunt me any longer, I spent enough years having that haunting me time and again. Besides, now it's time to make up for it. It's a miracle that me and Lacus were reunited here of all places, especially since I never would even think between who she was and who her family was.

But, whatever, it's here, it's real, and I won't let a few lose ends keep me from blowing the best chance I had in years! Lacus may have gotten, well, a lot better in a lot of ways, but even if my girl expertise was never, well, good, even so, I could tell, Lacus really was happy to see me again. Even if it's been a while, I know that hopefully we can begin to be as great as friends as we use to be. I just hope she does not have a boyfriend. Oh god, what if that was who called her? No, I can't, I won't expect defeat all ready! Even if Lacus has a boyfriend, I'll just have to try harder. And, the first step to winning this battle is to, huh?"

All of a sudden he hears a loud church like bell ring before Ben gets alarmed and says,"

Huh? Oh nuts, it's almost time for the reception! Arg, last thing I want is to look like a slacker on day one to Lacus and everyone! All right, time to move!"

* * *

With that Ben blasts off at full speed to go back to his room and groom himself to look professional at, being presentable, and thus we fast forward twenty minutes to Ben just managing to arrive at the grand reception hall in time! Ben sees without a doubt that he arrived at the right place as he sees not just dozens of people, but several hundred people in a massive dining hall in a room of crystal chandlers and a statue of a heroic knight in front of a water fountain! Ben also sees countless types of the highest class of food on countless tables and sees even more tables were people are all ready midway in to eating. Ben grins as he sees several banners glowing with the words welcome new Enji shinning up before Ben says,"

Well, at least it's clear the Enji go all out to make their new recruits feel welcomed. Glad it's far from what dad said his introduction to collage was like. Now, I wonder where Lacus, or that Tifa or the others went? Maybe if I, oh?"

Ben hears a rumble and sees it's from his stomach before he says,"

Ah that's right, I guess the snack on the lunch was bound to be digested by now. Well, before I see Lacus or any other girls it would be wise to fill up so I don't have to worry about looking in a rush. Well, chow time!

"With that Ben at once turns his internist to food, and with so much food around it's not hard to fulfill those interests! Ben is quickly delighted to find that not only does the food the Enji have prepared for him and the others are both plentiful and delicious, but so is the dessert! And thus Ben is so hungry and enjoys the food so much that he finishes his meal in less than ten minutes, and after seeing another moogle take his plate he grins and says,"

Haha, so moogle's are on the cleaning staff here? Well, at least Moz will have friends to play with. Looks like things are going along better than I thought, so far at least. Everyone seems nice and welcoming, for now at least. Still, between the loud music and everyone eating it's hard to get to meet new people."

Ben is about to get up when he hears a chuckle and he says,"

Yes, I do find it odd that everyone says that parties are the ideal place for meeting new people, when the noise and constant rush make it anything but a ideal time to introduce one's self. However, it seems fit for those that know each other well or at least have an impression."

Ben turns around, and is glad to see it's none other than James behind him! Ben grins and says,"

Ah hey James, glad to see a familiar face! How do you like the reception?

"James chuckles and says,

" I admit, I am quite impressed and this is one of the most well put together ones I have seen, and I have been around to more than a few welcoming parties.

What about you Ben, has the home of the Enji Knights met your expectations?

" Ben beams with happiness as he says," All that, and a lot more James. Let's just say, for once in my life I feel lucky.

Even if this feeling fades, I know that the Enji Knights seem to be just as great as I always thought they were supposed to be. Oh?"

Ben sees the lights dim before James chuckles and says,"

Well, guess it's time we meet the person who is responsible for making the Enji who they were. I think if the timing is correct, then the Enji Masters, and the leader of the Enji are about to welcome us."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," The Enji Masters, the highest ranked and most powerful of all the Enji? What makes you say that? Oh?"

Everyone then sees a pillar of magical holy light appear at the raised platform in the back of the large chamber as James chuckles and says,"

Oh, just a hunch."

With this all of a sudden a old firm and kind voice then says,"

Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well this evening and are enjoying the feast we have prepared to welcome you. All who seek to seek how to sharpen their skills, improve there knowledge, and desire to help others find peace, I welcome you.

"All of a sudden from this column of light appears a man who seems to look in his fifties, yet does not seem worn down by age in the slightest! This man has brown eyes, has a full beard surround his face, and is wearing fancy blue and gold armor all over his body, with a white cape behind him!

Ben sees a unique gold and white sword along with a formidable golden and blue shield attached to the sides of his armor, and seeing the emblem of the Enji Knights, a blue symbol of a sword being held by a angel like shadow causes Ben's eyes to widen in amazement as he says,"

No way, is that who I think it is?"

James is about to say something but this man answers Ben's question as he at once says,

" If you don't know who I am, then, well my friend I am worried what you are doing here in the first place. But, in any case allow me to introduce myself. I am Rodimus Myers, one of the founders of the holy order of the Enji Knights, and the first and current Grand Master of the order that acts as its leader.

" Everyone gives a bunch of applause's as Ben at once gets amazed as he says,

" Unreal, this day is like one long stream of dreams! That's really Grand Master Myers, the founder and most powerful Enji Knight, no, most powerful man in the universe? I saw the recordings of him taking down everything from the servants of the leader of the robot rebellion, the Maverick leader Sigma, to the bio weapons created by that exiled scientist Andross from planet Venom without breaking a sweat! If there is any real super hero's out there, he is one of them! I did not think he would come welcome a bunch of rookies in person."

James chuckles and says,

" You really thought that the leader of the Enji would be the same as some CEO of a corporation Ben? There is a reason so many people from so many different worlds have all joined Rodimus Myers and become Enji, and it's because they trust and believe in him. And, the fact that he is suppose to be over a hundred years, and still looks and fights better than your average human in his prime years, is a testament to just how strong a man he is. Now, let's see how talented the most legendary hero in thousands of years is at opening speeches."

With that by now the applause's die down before Myers smiles and says,

" It's good to see so many men and women, ranging from nearby on this planet of Coernina, to the far corners of the universe, are all passionate about joining the Enji Knight. I trust that your intentions for wanting to become Enji are pure just ones, for if they are not, then sorry to say but I doubt you will be here much longer.

The Enji Knights have existed for around fifty years now. Fifty years ago I, and a handful of other warriors named Zoda, Zoda, Gandowand, and Yondaimem, all had rallied together to prevent a former friend of ours who had gone mad, Garland, from unleashing his wicked plot to kill others. After we won that battle, we were greeted by none other than the Ethereal Queen of light Cosmos, what many beings would refer to as the god of this universe. She came to us, because she wanted to convey her will to this realm, and her will was that she wished that the universe could be united in peace by its own hand.

With this I and my friends came to the conclusion that the best way to insure peace, was that those who yearned for it could have it. Naturally it's not that simple, and I don't assume it to be so simple to bring about true peace and happiness to all corners of the universe. However, what I do know is that no matter what there will be no chance for peace as long as people are suffering under the iron clad grip of those with evil, selfish ambitions!

No matter what, those who commit evil cannot be allowed to go on with their crimes. To cause those who commit crimes to be held accountable and be punished for their actions, that is the most common description of justice.

The warriors of light without borders, the Enji Knights were founded to insure that those with the power to defeat the forces of evil were united, to better insure the safety and porosity of the universe. Thanks to the expanding power of the galactic Lylat Kingdom, we find new worlds constantly, and are able to help guide them to a better future. While the Lylat Kingdom is a respectable government and its current leader, King Lylat Atem is a man who I know personally and respect well; the Enji Knights are not bound to either any single state or any single profit. We are an independent force, that exists solely to use are powers for good. All of you that stand before me today, I hope that you are all able to become true Enji Knights in good time.

Here at are central headquarters, me and my experienced members will do all that we can to try are best to give you the skills knowledge and experience you need to someday become true Enji Knights. It's true that no amount of training can truly prepare one for the horrors of the battlefield, at the very least I hope that the training that we provide you can make sure that for those of you that have not yet fought in a battle of life and death, by the time we do the training you gain will be enough to insure that you come out of it alive. Yes, courage, friendship, love, knowledge, reliability, sincerity, hope, and a heart full of passion for light, good and justice. These are the eight core beliefs that make all Enji Knights, all who are called heroes! I hope all of you have such traits in your hearts so that your journeys hear can flourish instead of flounder. It's true that the power one gains from becoming someone as strong as me makes one much stronger than your fellow man and women. However, remember that it's not the power of an Enji Knight that makes one a hero, it's the heart.

Power is only a tool of devastation unless it's wielded by one who knows how to use it correctly and has the resolve to only use it as it should be. If you truly want to become an Enji Knight, you must remember what I am about to say. And that is that all the skills you learn here are to be used to save lives, not take lives. You should never intend to use theses powers to be used for personal gain. Every one of you, regardless of your strengths and weaknesses, is a valued individual, and should be expected to respect the individualism of others. We will fight for those that request are help, as long as it is not at the expense of others, or the ideals of the order. Yes, pace over anger, honor over hate, and strength over fear are intestinal for one to concur his inner desires and not be consumed by the darkness of one's own heart! I hope all of you have such qualities, but I suppose it will be clear enough as time passes.

. And lastly, to save the helpless from the wrath of the wicked. I ask for all of you, to lend me and the universe your power, and give it you're all to make this universe a better place for all life! I am only one man, even with all of my power. And so I ask of you to help me do what is needed to insure peace and happiness are not trampled upon no matter where in the universe someone desires to crush it! "

With that everyone applauds again and after a while Myers grins and says

," Now then, there is much more you all need to know, but there will be a time and place for everything. For now, let us relax and enjoy tonight. For all of you new recruits, you are now the rank of Genji, the rookie level of an Enji. Tomorrow every one of you will be assigned to those who will teach you various skills needed to be a true Enji Knight. If you do well, you will be under the guise of an experienced Enji and form a squad. More details will be given in due time, but, I think that's enough for now. Now then, enjoy the rest of the evening, and prepare to feel an experience that you have never seen before, on your way to becoming an Enji! With that, this meeting to over. Till we meet again.

"With that Myers waves one last time, before he turns around and heads out of the room. With that, the lights turn on again and things seem to be returning to normal. With that Ben just takes it all in as he says,"

Wow, I, think I am really realizing that this is all for real now. This really is the Enji order, and I really made it in. Now, time to really become an Enji Knight! Well, guess that means it's time to think about more than just getting here and figuring out a game plan for how to go from here.

"James chuckles and says

," Ah, well I guess the first thing could be how to get your room set up. Ben, your room is section C thirty three right?

"Ben nods and says," That's right, but, how did you know that? You're not a mind reader are you? "

James laughs and says," Oh no, it's just that I happen to have the room parallel to yours with that blond fellow on the train as my roommate. I suppose this is relevant because I was just setting things up in my room, and laying down some ground rules with Doug over boundaries in objects. And, as I was leaving I saw that the door in front of me had your name on it, with a fellow named Yoninite Tobias or something trying to get it. Seems the poor chap lost his key, and since I told him I knew who you were, he asked me to tell you to come unlock the door so he can get another. I suppose it's not a real urgent matter, but, he seemed rather upset

. "Ben leans back with exasperation as he says," I see. Guess Moz went out to do some exploring himself. Well, I would like to meet more people but, since I am going to be living with the guy, might as well not start off with a bad note. Well, guess ill floor it so I can come back in time. See you later James."

With that James nods as Ben quickly gets up and makes his way out of the Grand Hall. As Ben runs off to enter the courtyard he sighs and says,

" Man, you would think these kinds of things would not have to be dealt with in the Enji order. But, I guess even with having magical powers and elite skills, people are still people. Oh well, at least it's the best kind of people. And at the very least as I am pushed to my limits to become a hero along the way I don't have to worry about, huh? Whoa!"

Ben was about to run in to the pathway leading to the dorm section of the castle, when all of a sudden a tall lanky man with spiky red hair in a punk like outfit pops up to late for Ben to stop!

Thus Ben crashes in to the man and causes him to stagger back, and drop his bottle! As the bottle at once drops to the ground and shatters the man holding it instantly has his black eyes fill with rage as he says,

" What the hell is your problem you idiot! God damn it, I was drinking that!"

Ben laughs nervously as he says,"

Er, sorry, but you kind of just darted out of there yourself pal."

The man spits on the ground and says,

" Pal? I an't your pal you lazy looking dimwit!

"Ben gets a little annoyed as he says,

" Hey, there is no need to be so uptight, it was an accident! Besides, shouldn't you be in the hall with everyone?"

The man groans and says," What are you, some hall monitor? Looks like someone needs to be taught a little manners!"

Ben just rolls his eyes as he says,"

Good grief, are you serious? Man, your starting to sound like a couple of jerks l knew in High school! Wait, that voice, that tattoo? Oh hell no!"

All of a sudden Ben sees the man step out of the shadows of the hall, till the man narrows his eyes and laughs out loud as he says,"

Oh man, are you kidding me? Ben Auro, they let a weak straight arrow wuss like you in to the order? God damn it are these guys stupid! "

Ben at once hears several guys in the table at the edge of the hall next to the door laughing in the shadows, before Ben narrows his eyes and says

," Great, it really is you, Jerald! And here I was hoping I would never see idiots like you again! How, how can someone like you even be allowed to be here? Your nothing but a punk and a bully, there is no place for you in the Enji Knights! "

Ben's former high school pain cracks his knuckles and says,"

Its Jerid you moron! And, you can't figure out why I am here? Duh, it's because I past the tests, for once it was a test that was fun to take! I am here, because I am strong, get it? I don't know what you think you're doing here Benny boy, but a scrawny runt like you has no place being anywhere near the strongest people in all space! God damn it, no way I am going to put up with you! "

Ben gets annoyed as he says,

" Damn it Jerid, I got sick of your behavior years ago, and I am sick of you making up things! I belong here, I proved it, and I won't let an idiot like you tell me I don't belong here! You may have past the tests somehow, but I know someone as selfish and violent as you will never have what it takes to become a full Enji Knight!

"Ben hears a loud, deep laughter from the corridor behind him as one of Jerid's drinking pals says,

" Oh man, this guy is a riot! Hey Jerid, why don't you pull this dreamers heads out of the clouds and teach him how things really go down?"

Jerid chuckles and says,"

Sounds fun to me! You always managed to be fast on your feet Benny boy, and somehow always managed to be with someone before I could give you a close up of my knuckles! But schools out, and now it's time to play with the big boys! All of the Enji bigwigs are too busy partying so I have just enough time to put you in your place!"

As Jerid pounds his fists together Ben just steps back as he says,"

What, you want to fight me now? Are you crazy, you want to get us in trouble the first day we are in the Enji order? How stupid are you?"

Jerid and his amigos behind him all laugh as he says,

" You jut don't get it do you? First of all, nobody is going to find out about me beating a piñata because ill beat you so hard you won't even remember this! Second of all, this is no fight, it's a slather! Because you're not even going to last one blow from my wrath!"

With that Jerid instantly goes to kick Ben and Ben quickly jumps back as he sees Jerid go to kick him again and again before he just hears his pals laugh behind him as another one with a deep voice says,"

Teach that scrawny moron a lesson he won't forget, you know?"

Ben continues to dodge the barrage of kicks as he says,

" Damn it, I did not think I would be forced in to something like this, here of all places! Its like some silly karate movie where people go off at the tip of the hat! Even if this is some sort of joke, its not funny so quit it before we start of being the black sheep of the Enji! "

Jerid just laughs harder as he says,"

What, thought the Enji would be all hold hands and other warm and fuzzy garbage? Please, it's a place for the strong, for the winners! And now it's time to remove another sucker from the pile! Look and you, to scared to fight! I always knew you were a scared little pansy! "

Ben continues to dodge the kicks as he says,"

Oh please, I am not scared of a insane freak like you Jerid! It's just that unlike you, I respect the rules, and don't want to get in trouble over someone like you!

" Jerid gets enraged as he says,"

You have a lot of nerve Auro, talking big like that to me and thinking you can get away with it! You always where so in love with your precious rules, but unlike you I am not afraid to mix it up a little to hit it big, you know what I am saying? Everyone always loves seeing passion in a man, and the Enji choose me, because I have loads of it! So, if you're going to keep making excuses, make them up as I smash you up!"

With this Ben dodges another kick from Jerid and sees him send a garbage can flying before he gets tense and says,"

Damn it Jerid, I said I was tired of putting up with you distorting things! It's not that I was ever really afraid of you; it was that while I had the skills to put you in your place, that was not worth it! I was trained by one of the best fighting genius on the planet, and I know more than enough to make you sorry if you keep pushing your luck!"

Jerid then gets angry and says,

" Shut up! I'll make you sorry you ever talked back to me! You're nothing but a dirt licking clown, so time I shove it down your throat!"

With that Jerid kicks the fallen trash can so hard that he launches it right at Ben! Ben quickly takes out his wooden practices sword and bats it back, only for him to be shocked to see Jerid all ready in the air, looking deranged as he says,"

YOUR MINE!" With that he smashes his right fist right in to Ben, and this stories main character staggers back! Jerid laughs madly and says,

" OH YAH FEEL IT LOSER! Welcome to the real world, the world of pain! Stop wasting everyone's time with your lame talk, no one cares what a goody two shoes' stupid dreams are! Time to pay up for that wasted time you, what!"

Jerid was about to kick Ben mid speech, till he is shocked that even with his head down Ben is able to catch the kick in his hands! He then sees Ben raise his bruised head, looking deadly serious as he says,

" What, you thing I can't handle pain Jerid? Guess again, training with Max to learn martial arts and sword skills was no picnic! You keep assuming I am some frail guy, but I can take some pain trust me! I am not some all talk chump, I came ever with every intention of backing up my speeches! Since you're so insistent on it Jerid, let me show you how determined I really am!

" With that Jerid says," I am going to rip that, AHH!"

With that Ben smashes Jerid's foot with his wooden sword and then quickly punches Jerid so hard that his high school bully goes right to the ground! His pals in the back are all yelling curses as one says,"

Oh no he didn't!" Another one, the same man with the deep aggressive voice from before says,"

Enough playing around Jerid, I am sick of this idiot talking!"

With that Jerid laughs madly as he slowly gets up and he says,"

Don't worry guys, the jokes over! Enough playing around, I am going to, huh?"

He then realizes that his cheek is bloody from Ben's punch and gets enraged as he says,"

What the hell is this? No way, no way some worthless moron like you could can hurt me!"

Ben just grins as he says,"

I told you, I trained very hard to get here Jerid and while I may not be the best, I can still use what I learned quite well! If you keep assuming things and underestimating me, you're going to pay dearly I assure you.

" Jerid turns beet red and veins form on his head as he says

," HAHAHA! YAH RIGHT! I don't' care what skills you know, no amount of things you know can make you a better fighter then me! And that's because you're a weak loser, while I love the thrill of the fight! Enough, I'll show you what a real skill is! Better get used to being crippled, Ben Auro!

Sliver Hurricane Kick!"

With that Jerid's foot begins to glow as Ben steps back and he says,"

No way, you're able to channel your body's very magical energy in to your fist?"

Jerid laughs madly as he jumps high in the air and performs a powerful roundhouse kick while saying

," Hell yah I do idiot! Know what real power is you punk and, GUHH!"

Jerid is instantly mortified as he feels a sudden jolt of pain, and sees that Ben has caught Jerid's leg in mid air!

Ben chuckles and says," You may have power Jerid, but it does not mean you know how to use it! I had enough of this, so now it's time you learn the hard way that I was not lying about anything! Now, shut up all ready!"

With that Ben instantly uppercuts Jerid in the joint of his knee to cause Jerid to yell in pain before he then grabs his opponent by the foot and throws him hard in to the wall! As Jerid yells in pain Ben sees him struggle to get up before he sighs and says,

" Still feeling so tough? Enough of this, I don't feel like wasting time beating down someone even as annoying as a scumbag like you Jerid so get lost! Maybe now you realize even if your strong you're still nothing more than a thug! Types like you, who get a kick out of hurting others, have no place here! After all, the order of the Enji Knights is for those who fight for justice and there is no place for idiots like you! We are all here to take down the forces of evil and make the universe a better place so, huh?"

All of a sudden one of Jerid's pals gets in to a up roar as he crushes his beer bottle so hard that it shatters as he says,

" Oh man, you really are a clueless moron aren't you? You really think the Enji Knights are about justice? You think we are here to make everyone happy? That's it, it's so painful to hear you talk, that I am going to shut you up myself!"

Jerid struggles to get back up as he says,"

Wait, I can still fight, let me, AHH!

" With that the other man smashes his foot hard on Jerid's right hand as the man looks down and says,"

Shut it Jerid, your clearly either to drunk or too weak to shut up this boy scout so now I am going to show him and all of you how it's done!"

Ben narrows his eyes and says,

" After what I just did to your friend you still won't back off? Look, I don't want to cause any trouble all right? "

Ben then sees the man step out of the shadows, and for the first time gets a good look at the man.

And Ben sweats just a little as he sees a tall man who's entire body is more than a little muscular, in fact he looks like he could easily be a heavily lifter! Wearing black torn up pants, and a sleeveless black jacket with a white wife beater shirt underneath, has a goatee, and a crew cut head set of hair!

And as Ben sees the man's black eyes glare at him like a animal he can't help but be disturbed as he sees this man crack his neck and he says

," Well guess want idiot, trouble found you! Looks like we have a dreamer here boys, and a guy who can't see things how they go! Well, guess that means I get to have fun here earlier than expected! Ben Auro right? Well guess what time it is Benny boy? Its time you are smashed in to the mud where you belong because there is no way in hell a damn skinny boy like you belongs here!

" Ben gets angry and says,"

Still say that after I cooled off your hot headed friend? And what gives you the right to say I don't belong here? If you're here then that means that you're a rookie just like me! You don't know me, and you're sure as hell not an Enji Master?"

This man licks out his tong as he says," I may have just stepped foot on this so called holy dig, but I can see who's tough and who's weak when I see them, and right now, I see a weakling before me! I may not be running this joint now, but that's going to change when I show everyone who is the strongest being in the universe truly is!"

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," You think your all ready more powerful then all of the Enji Knights? Just how insane are you?

"Brad narrows his eyes and cracks his knuckles as he says,

" Who am I? I am the god damn Unstoppable Juggernaut, Brad Fowltror!

And now, let me give you my own welcoming!"

With that Ben takes out his wooden sword and gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" You really are crazy! Brad Fowltror, your nothing but some psychotic jock! But, I am not afraid of your tough guy act! This is not some blitzball or football game and its not a school where sports stars are the idols, its the Enji order! I long ago stopped putting up with bullies like you acting all tough! I seen plenty of punks like you, thinking you can bark loud enough to get want you want! But I won't play your games!"

Brad them shrugs and says,"

Then how about shutting up and doing something about it?

" Ben has had it as he says,"

If you say so!

"With that Ben charges at Brad, and punches at Brad in the face with all of his might in the chest! However, not only does Brad seem unfazed, but Ben winces in pain as he says,"

Ow! What the, I felt like I punched a starship! What, just happened?"

Brad laughs and says

," How thick are you? Your way weaker than me, so your weak little punch just cracked impacting my invincible body! Now , here is how you do it!"

With that Brad bats his hand so hard Ben can barely see it move before he smacks Ben in the head, and sends him flying in to table earlier set up to hand out fliers to new comers! As Ben crashes in to the table blood is all ready coming out of his mouth before he says," Ow, that hurt more than that Golem's punch! It's like, he has more strength then even someone as jacked up as he is should have! What the, are you not even human? Are you some sort of cyborg?"

Brad pounds his own chest like a ape as he says," Wrong wuss, I am pure human inside and out! I am just one strong human, the strongest human that ever lived! And now I am going to use this strength to beat you down so hard you're going to wet you pants!"

Ben wipes the blood off his mouth as he says," This is nuts! How could someone this much of a psycho even be allowed in to the Enji ? Damn it, I don't care how strong you are, winning is not just about raw power and I , whoa!"

HE is shocked to see that Brad has jumped high in to the air bringing his fists up as he has a wild look in his face and he says," Your right, it's about knowing how to use it!"

With that Ben just manages to get out of the way as Brad smashes his fists down so hard that not only do they smash the table in half, but it smashes right in to the stone floor beneath it! Ben then breaths hard as he sees Brad chuckle in a creepy fashion and he says,"

And I promise you Ben Auro, I know how to use power VERY well! You think I don't' belong here? Guess again, the Enji Knights are the strongest warriors of the universe, so this is right where I belong! You keep yapping on about how me and my boys do not belong here because we like to live it up and be as it is eh? Oh please, you really buy in to all the trash the bigwigs say eh? All of those fancy speeches may sell news stories, but it's all just talk! Peace, order, all the Enji Knights really do are fight and kill any idiot who causes trouble throughout the universe! And that's part of the reason I joined this circus despite all the god damn rules, because I want to fight some battles that will entertained me and give me a good rush, not because I care about anything as lame as peace or justice!

"Ben gets upset as he says,

" You, you're wrong! The Enji are not just a bunch of war mongers, Master Myers himself just said what it's all about! I had enough of you!"

Brad widens his eyes in a blood lust kind of look as he says,"

Well to bad, because your too weak to do anything about it! That Grand Master can say whatever he wants, but in the end the only real truth is that power is all that matters! Everything else is just to make the losers feel better! You can know all the skills you can remember, but it's all useless in the face of my absolute strength! Now then, at least give me a good time and don't cry like a little girl as I show you how worthless you really are Ben Auro!

" Ben gets back on his feet as he says,"

Oh I'll give you a good time freak show ! I refuse to lose to some fight loving savage of a man! I trained for so long and so hard to become part of the Enji, and some guy like you is not going to trample my dreams no matter what!"

Brad then charges at Ben as he says,

" Effort does not equal victory dumbass! No matter how hard you want to win, you're still a loser! Those eyes that think they can still win are starting to get on my nerves, so its time I get on this beat down and make you see just what price there is insulting your superior!

" With that Ben and Brad charges at each other to finish their fight, but, that ending will have to wait a little while, because the chapter has ended, as of now! Well, it seems Ben's good start to the day after meeting Doug, James, Master Myers, the others, and being reunited with Lacus has been ruined by his rude introduction to the crazed fight loving Brad Fowltror! Will Ben be able to teach this insanely strong bully a lesion?

Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Ben finds out the hard way not only how strong Brad is, but how vicious he is as well! However, just as things are getting out of hand, Brad's rampage is cut short by a new arrival, and Brad is forced to stop his assault. However, this also causes Ben to find out a nightmarish revelation about the man who just won his most hated man award! Later on, Ben teams up with his new friends Doug and James, and together are formed in to squad 7 to fight against the man who saved Ben from Brad, to be put to one final test to see if they are truly worthy of becoming Enji! And while this man's skills may far outclass Ben and the others, Ben must find a way to past this test to make his dreams become a reality!

Can Ben pull through? Find out next time in _**Chapter Three, Rising Force of one's Courage!**_ Ah, now before we end today, just a few authors' notes. First, I know I said it all more or less in the chapter but just to make it clear, the Enji order is composed of a mixture of Final Fantasy hero's, Tales of Heroes, and many other hero's from various other media. And, as a reminder the best way to picture the Enji Castle is to think of it as a mixture of Hallowed Bastion and Land of Beginnings from Kingdom Hearts along with Hogwarts from Harry Potter, with a more futuristic structure along with a mixture of Roman and Japanese style for the layout. I know there might be other questions but, no fun if all the answers are given right away so that's all for now.


	3. Ch3: Courage of Those Who Fight Further!

_**Chapter three : The Rising Force of Courage, Mark of those who Fight Further! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars after saying good bye to his friends and family Ben along with his pet moogle pal Moz went to the capital city of Neo Arcadia to start his hopeful carrier as an Enji Knight! As he got this story in to high gear and got on the train to the headquarters of the Enji base he met many new people, including Lloyd Irvine, Kyle Dunamis, the easy going teaser Doug Fitter, the smart James Elrond, Tifa Lockheart and others! However, as Ben stepped foot in the majestic magical castle of the Hallowed Bastion of light, he realized just how little people he knew was there with him. However, before he could let his loneliness overwhelm him, he ran in to someone he knew quite well that he had not seen for a while, his dear friend Lacus Raystar! Ben was overjoyed to see the girl that was at a point his best friend, and when Lacus realized that it was indeed Ben that was before her, then she was happy to! However, sadly Lacus all ready had a prior engagement so there reunion was short. However, Ben was now determined for another reason to become a great Enji Knight, to impress Lacus! And as Ben later went to the rookie reception, he saw just what he had to live up to when he was introduced to none other than the leader and founder of the warriors of light, Grand Master Rodimus Myers himself! After seeing just what kind of man he was, and seeing what the core principles of the Enji Knights were, Ben was even more excited that he managed to make it in to what he spent so many years dreaming about joining!

However, this excitement was cut short when on the way to unlock his roommate's door he ran in to an unwanted blast from the past, a man he despised in High School named Jerid! Jerid showed that even though he somehow managed to get expected in to the Enji he still is as violent as he was before and instantly started a fight with Ben! While Ben did not want to start off his time in the Enji in trouble, he did not want to let Jerid have his way with him either, and when push came to shove Ben showed Jerid he was more than skilled enough to make Jerid pay for his arrogance! However, instead of ending the conflict it just caused it to explode as Ben's display got the attention of Jerid's new friend, the powerful muscular fight loving Brad Fowltror!

To Ben's dismay Brad's strength seemed overwhelming, and the only thing that was even more overwhelming was Brad's desire to thrash Ben! Can Ben find a way out of this sticky mess? Only one way to find out, so let the insanity resume!

* * *

Today's chapter begins right were the last one left off, with Ben desperately trying to find a way to get out of this brawl with Brad without any thing broken! After dodging Brad's charging lunge punch and see his opponent crack part of the wall behind him on impact Ben gets even tenser as he sees Brad instantly try to smash him with his other fist and barley dodge that before Ben says,

" Damn it, he is nearly twice as fast in his movements then Jerid was! Great, it's like fighting the test Golem on hyper drive! With this little room to strike back it's going to be even harder to find an opening."

Brad hears this and gives a cocky smirk as he says,

" What the hell are you muttering son? There is no opening when fighting me, because I don't have a weak spot! Now quit running around like a gutless cowered and take your punishment all ready like a real man!"

Brad goes to punch Ben and Ben grabs his arm with his own as he says,"

So a real man throws himself in to a beat down? Sounds like a rather dumb man to me! Huh, no!"

To his horror he sees Brad laugh like a hillbilly as he easley lifts up Ben's arms and flings Ben high in to the air as he says,

" Its only sounds dumb because you're afraid to face pain little man! Well time to face up to reality, and the truth is that life's about pain! So, take your serving shrimp!

"With that Brad jumps up and punches Ben hard in midair right in the chest, sending him crashing in to the ground! As Ben is hit so hard he skids across the ground the beaten Jerid laughs hard and says,"

HAH! Touchdown man! Way to make that idiot feel the burn!"

Ben slowly gets back up as he holds his head in pain and sees Brad's image get distorted before he realizes he is getting dizzy and he says,

" No way, I can afford to keep getting hit like this. It's clear, I'll never beat him in strength so ill have to think of something real clever real fast. Maybe if I can use that power against him, if I try out that magic spell I can, I can still , whoa!"

Ben is shocked to see that Brad has picked up the broken table that he smashed and is throwing the whole thing at him! Ben just manages to slide out of its path before he sees Brad chuckle and says,

" Who said it was half time runt? No matter what lame plans you can think of, you're not thinking your way out of my treatment! Even if you could think of some way to beat me, you're not getting that time sucker!

" With that Brad unleashes a burst of speed and shocks Ben by coming at him so hard that he punch's Ben in the face before he can even react, and at once fallow up with a head butt! Ben is smashed backwards and screams in pain, but Brad shows how relentless he is as he as he proceeds to barrage Ben with punches so fast that Ben cannot even react as Brad laughs madly and says

," HAHAHAH! See now, how wide the gap is between us loser! It does not matter what skills you know or what plan you have, because it's useless if you don't have time to pull it off! That's right; in the end the only thing that REALLY matters is having the strength and the speed to crush your opponent! So now, still think you have the right to call yourself strong? Forget about it!"

With that Brad smashes Ben so hard he goes flying in to the wall so hard he makes a dent! Ben slides down with a thud as he says,"

No, this, can't end like this! I, have to do something, anything to make sure this Brad, does not get away with this! Don't you realize that people will find out about this, then you will be expelled?" Brad laughs as he winds up his fist and says,"

HA, you really don't get it do you? They won't do jack to me, they can't afford to just throw away the most powerful fighter of all out of some silly rule such as educating a worthless nobody about the price of acting like a idiot with his head in the clouds! It's called business sense; the cost of a priceless asset far outweighs a worthless speck of dust and bending the rules! When will you learn that rules only exist to keep the weak in line? You're nothing but a worthless loser, who is worthless to the Enji Knights! So, instead of letting the Enji Knights waste time training a hopeless cause like you only for you to die in your first mission, I'll do them a favor and send you packing now one way or another!"

Ben gets furious as he gets back up and says,"

Shut up, just shut up Brad Fowltror! You don't know anything about me, and I refuse to let a thug like you decide I don't belong here! It's my dream to become a Enji Knight, and it has been for most of my life! I promised Max I would meet him as a Enji, and I won't let the likes of you break that promise! No matter what, I'll never give in to you Brad Fowltror!"

With that Ben jumps up faster than Brad expected, and smashes his wooden sword right across the face, so hard that Brad's head recoils back! However, just as Ben sighs a breath of relief Brad extends his right hand to grasp the wooden sword before he turns back to look at Ben and says,

" God damn it, you talk way to much you dreaming rat, and now you got a splinter in my eye! "Ben widens his eyes in shock as he says,

" No way, I put everything in to that attack!"

Brad grins like a madman as he says,

" Yes way idiot, because all you have, is not worth jack! You think because you have a dream your special? It does not matter for what reason your fighting, if you don't have the strength to push it through, you will just fall in agony, like how your about to!" With that Brad crushes Ben's wooden sword, and shatters it! Ben is mortified to see the gift his favorite cousin gave to him before he left shatter as he says,

" No, what have you, GUH!"

Ben pays for being caught off guard as Brad at once punches him right in the face and hits Ben so hard, that he goes through one of the pillars in the area! Ben lands on the ground as he coughs blood and is starting to get dismayed as he says,"

Damn it, how after everything I did, I still can't even phase a jerk like him? "

Brad laughs madly like he is in a sports rally or something and says,

" Because after everything you did you still can't muster up the talent to play in the big leagues boy! It's just how life is, some can try all they want but will never be anything, and some will have everything without having to do squat! That's the way life is, and the only way to change that is to do whatever it takes to get what you want, by any means necessary! Someone like you, who is to afraid to get yelled at for making others unhappy will never make it on top! But not me, I don't care who has a problem with how I roll, I am going to become king of the hill no matter what!

" Ben tries to get up but is to injured to stand as he falls to his knees and says,"

No, you will never be the best at anything Brad! No one respects or fallows some selfish punk that bullies his way to the top with force! I don't care how strong or brutal you are Brad, I'll never admit you're the best!

" Brad spits in Ben's direction looking annoyed as he says,"

You really are a stubborn idiot huh? Looks like this guy has guts, eh boys? Too bad for you, that I only like guts when the person knows how things go down! So, now we are going to have to do this the hard way!"

Brad then lifts a table up and looks delighted as he says,

" Idiots who can't get the message always piss me off, and you're the most stubborn idiot I have seen in years Ben Auro! But time you learn that trying hard is not going to cut it! No matter how hard you try, the only thing losers like you will be rewarded with is pain! Know your place!"

With this Brad throws the table at Ben and as he sees Ben's eyes widen with fear he grins and says,

" See yah! Huh, what?" To Brad's, and Ben's shock, as the table speeds at Ben all of a sudden falls to pieces before it reaches Ben!

Brad freaks out and says,"

What the, what the hell happened? You hiding some trick loser? You're going to regret, huh? Well, what do we have here?

" All of a sudden a calm voice responds with,

" You have really overstepped your bounds here, and now you're going to regret acting all high and mighty." Ben then sees someone walk up in between Ben and Brad, and Ben instantly realizes it's the man who just saved him, by slashing the incoming table many times in a second! Ben then sees a man of medium height, wearing a sort of blue and black outfit with cloth covering his right side.

On this outfit is shoulder pads, and on the right one is a wolf like medal. Ben then sees that this man has spiky yellow hair, and odd glowing blue eyes fallowed with a stoic face. But the most noticeable thing about this man, is that he is welding a massive unique sword called the "First Sword" in his gloved hand! The man is just looking calmly around before he turns to Ben and says,

" You going to be all right kid?"

Ben is a little tense before he nods and says," I been better, but ill manage.

" The man then nods and say," Good. Now then, I was trying to have some peace and quiet and think about things and then I hear this ruckus. Just what do you think you're doing?"

Brad is un phased by the man's stern tone as he says,"

What the hell does it look like? It's a fight, and you're interrupting it! Who the hell do you think you are to get in the middle of a fight between a man and an idiot?"

The man narrows his eyes and says

" I am_ Cloud Strife_, and I have the rank of Enji Captain. I know you, your Brad Fowltror right? It was hard not to overlook your unique case, and I see it was not wrong at all at this case. You seem to misunderstand where you are Brad. This is the Enji order, not a high school back yard or a boxing ring! Normally I tend to mind my own business, but it would seem that this guy here is not having a good time, and that's not very good, since this is supposed to be a welcoming reception for all new recruits. In fact to be honest, your behavior is getting on my nerves, so cut it out right now or else get ready to say good bye to this place."

Brad just chuckles and says,

" Well, what do we have here? Some pompous idiot thinks he can deny me my fun eh? Don't think because you're a high ranking member you're going to scare me away Cloud!

I am all ready the strongest man in the Enji order, and no better way to prove it then to wipe the floor with a hotshot like you right off the bat!"

Cloud responds by sighing and getting in to a fighting stance before he unleashes his strength, his magical energy, and it's so strong that a blue aura of energy forms around him!

Cloud just glares at Brad and says," This is your last chance, know your limits before its too late Brad Fowltror! I seen your test exam, and I can say with confidence that despite your strength victory will be no problem for me! I heard a little of what was going on before I stepped in, and your victim is right Brad. You're nothing special, and if you don't learn fast to respect others then there is no place for you here!"

Brad just flexes his muscles and says," Oh save the speeches for someone who cares! Think your tonight with that oversized sword of yours! You don't scare me, I can see your just compensating for what you don't have and now I am going to show that my two fists are a better weapon then any sword! That blunt sword won't even cut me ill, RAH!"

In a instant Cloud shows he is tired of Brad talking as he moves so fast that he is behind Brad in the blink of a eye before he says

," Your ego is far too out of line, and its getting annoying just to hear you talk."

Brad freaks out as he says,

" What the hell, what kind of, GUH!"

In an instant Cloud smacks Brad in the head so hard with the blunt side of his sword that he sends Brad flying hard, and sends him all the way to the other side of the area with that blow! Cloud just sighs as he says," The fact that you can't even see my movements shows how lacking your skills really are. Do yourself a favor and stand down before you really get on my nerves."

Brad's posy all see Brad reeling from the blow as Jerid says,"

Oh snap, Brad got on the wrong Enji's bad side! "

Ben is amazed to see Cloud take down Brad so easley as he says,"

Wow, his speed, and his strength, they are just what I expected from a true Enji Knight. Wait, Cloud was the guy Tifa talked about! Now I see she was not just bragging! At least if I can't shut Brad up, someone can. Huh, are you kidding me?"

Ben is disturbed to see Brad laughing even as blood is coming down from his head, and gets right back up glaring at Cloud as he says,"

Oh yah, now this is what I am talking about! Seems you at least are no chump!"

Cloud raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Most people would the sigh of pain as a good single to stop what they are doing.

"Brad just cracks his neck and yells at the top of his lungs like a battle cry as he says,

" Well that's why I am better than most people spiky! Pain is part of who we are, I don't run away from it like that wuss behind you, I embrace it! Feeling pain gives me a rush, and gives me the drive to pound pests even harder! "

Cloud then gets annoyed as he says,

" You're seriously deranged, and rapidly burning up your welcome Brad Fowltror! Last chance, stop being a pompous punk or I WILL do whatever it takes to shut you up!"

Brad just forms a wide grin as he says,"

Think I am scared of you? You're stronger than I expected, but you're still not going to stop the unstoppable! Time I show you, and everyone else here, that I am going to make it to the top and none of you stuck up idiots can get in my way! And THIS is why!

" All of a sudden Brad grunts before he tightens his muscles, and all of a sudden his entire body bulks up! Ben is mortified to see Brad get larger and stronger, till he looks like an even more massive heavy weight lifter! Cloud steps back and tightens his grip on his sword as he says,"

What the, did you lie on your report, because if you're really a human, then this is quite the odd spell."

Brad pounds his chest and says,"

I am a human, just one that was born with massive strength from birth! It was my fate to be the best from the start, and I will be the champion no matter how many people have a problem with it! Time you see that theses muscles are not just for show! Huh, what the?"

Before Brad was going to charge Cloud like an oversized drunken football quarterback on steroids all of a sudden a wall of what seems to be pure white energy forms in front of him! All of a sudden a stern voice then says,"

You can prove your strength all you wish Brad Fowltror, but it only proves how strong your rage is."

Brad then looks around as he says,"

What the hell is this? Some lame light show is not going to, huh?

" Brad then sees that more walls of light appear around him, before he is boxed in a box of light! Everyone then hears the same voice say,

" This is me making it clear your outburst has gone on long enough Brad Fowltror."

Ben then realizes that the voice is coming from above and looks up to see that its none other than Master Myers himself, using his magical energy to fly in mid air! Ben gulps as sees that the leader of the Enji is not looking angry, but displeased never the less and says,"

Oh great, now Master Myers is stepping in? Perfect Ben, not even a day in and everyone is going to think you're an instigator or something!"

Myers then lands on the ground in front of Cloud before Cloud nods to his commander and says,"

Master Myers, sorry you had to get involved in something as bothersome as this."

Myers smiles and says,

" It's no fault of yours Cloud, I was merely sensing some power levels flare up and came here to see what was causing all the noise. At the very least I am glad to see it's not a attack, just a trouble maker.

" Ben then turns around and notices that many other Enji are starting to gather around before he says,"

Well, I was starting to wonder if everyone was just use to hearing battle crys and all that." "

Ben shrugs and sees that Myers is walking up to the encaged Brad and turns to him directly, and the stern look he is giving causes Brad to flinch as he tries to punch the energy wall only to be bounced back says,

" All right, so you want to see greatness in action Grand Master? "

Myers sighs and says,"

I all ready seen you in action Brad Fowltror. That's right, age twenty two, nearly failed the written test, but came in second place for the all time record of the battle exam. Yes, you were noteworthy in the reports for just charging right through, and defeating everything in your way with one blow, even the Golem."

With that Brad chuckles and says,"

So even you saw how great I am all ready? Your test was just a warm up for me, I did not even have to go all out to breeze that test of yours! So, as you can see I am more than worthy of being here!"

Myers sighs again, this time with more annoyance as he says,"

Brad, you seem to have not just heard the speech I have made, nor do you seem to have a grasp of what it truly means to be a Enji. Enji Knights are not just tools of destruction, if you view your power as just something that will let you cause harm to others and enforce your will, then it would seem that unless you're willing to change your ways there is no place for you here."

Brad just chuckles as he says,

" I get it man, you have to act all high and mighty to not seem like a hypocrite and all that. But, at the same time I am not changing for anything! I am who I am, and I won't role over for even you Grand Master! I thought the Enji Knights were all about expecting all kinds of people?

" Myers then turns to Ben, and as Ben holds his arm in pain Myers then says,"

We are tolerate of people of all kinds of life styles, with the expectation of a lifestyle that brings pain and misery to others. And it would seem that you enjoyed the pain you inflected on your fellow new arrival.

" Brad turns to Ben and tries to play it cool as he says,"

Oh you mean Benny boy? That's nothing; we were just housing around, and doing some hardcore sparing! Aint that the truth?"

Ben glares at Brad and says,"

Like hell we where! First Jerid attacks me for a lame reason and then you fallow up because you said you hated my eyes!

" Brad shrugs and says," Guess his brain is jumbled, but we were doing some hard core fighting! After all, the Enji are the hardest of the hard core, because we are the strongest dudes in the universe, am I right?"

Myers folds his arms and says

," No, you're not right. First of all, I would not refer to the order I founded the " strongest dudes in the cosmos" Brad. Second of all, it's quite clear that no matter what you think you were doing, are friend here is clearly not having a good time. I don't want any of my new members to have such a horrible first impression. To be blunt Brad, I don't like your tone or your behavior at all, and if you want to remain here you will apologize to this man right now.

" Brad moans, then sees Master Myers narrow his eyes before he chuckles and says,"

All right I get it! I am sorry for not knowing my own strength Benny."

Ben has recovered enough to get back up as he says," Its Ben, my name is Ben Auro, not Benny boy!"

Brad rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh stop being picky and expect my apology you queer!

" Myers then starts to get annoyed as he says,"

Maybe he will expect it when he hears a sincere one. I don't know where you grew up young man, but half hearted convicted behavior and disrespect to fellow members won't be tolerated in the Enji Order.

"Brad gets annoyed as he says," God damn it, here we go again! "

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Man, Brad really is an idiot! Did he really think he could just pull off that kind of macho psycho tough guy behavior and not get everyone annoyed instantly? I mean, who could even want to be around someone like that, much less fight alongside him!" He then sees Master Myers close his eyes as he says,

" I seen plenty of Enji with sprit, and even more with a wild side. Even Master Gandowan started his life as a trouble maker. But I faced enemies with more respect for others then what you have Brad Fowltror! Brad then gets annoyed and says," Come on! You can't handle that I am not some wall flower that does things my way huh? "

Myers is about to say something, before all of a sudden a female voice then says,

" What's, what's going on over here?"

Myers, Ben, Cloud and a few others look to the right, and see none other than a worried Lacus on the top of the staircase, looking worried? Ben grimaces in shame as he says to himself,

" Damn it, I did not want to look so pathetic to Lacus from day one. Still, at least she can see what a freak Brad is from the get go so I don't have to explain things.

" Lacus then looks around as she says,"

Ben? What, what's going on here? What happened here?"

As she walks down Ben is about to say something when Brad just laughs and says,"

It's nothing to be worried about doll. Just to men having a little old fashion rumble! Too bad everyone hear is just so found of over reacting! "

Ben at once gets furious as he says,

" HEY! Don't talk to Lacus like that you trash!

"Brad just widens his eyes and chuckles as he says,"

Oh, what do we have here? And how does a nobody like you know Lacus?

" Ben freezes in his tracks as he says,"

What, you, know who Lacus is? "

Lacus then sees Brad, trapped in Master Myers's spell before she widens her eyes in shock and says,"

Brad, Master Myers? What is going on here?"

Myers sighs and shows he apparently all ready knows Lacus as he says,

" Ah, hello Lacus. Sorry to say, but we are having a bit of a problem here. It would seem that theses two boys were fighting, with one being the aggressor.

"Brad looks furious as he says," Oh, so you're just going to take that idiots side huh? Bogus man, you're all just to against guys with passion huh?

" Lacus sighs and says," Brad, you did not beat up Ben did you?"

Brad responds with, Nah girl, I just welcomed him to the Enji Knights the hardcore way! What, you know this flake?"

Ben gets a boost of angry energy as he walks forward and clutches his fist as he says,"

For your information psycho, Lacus and I are close child hood friends that have just meet each other after many years here! I don't know if you met her toady or something, but don't think someone like you has the right to bother her with, huh?"

All of a sudden Brad bursts out laughing as he turns red and he says,

" HAHAHAHA! Oh that's RICH! So, your some loser from her past eh Benny boy? Well, guess what, I know Lacus Raystar quite well. And that's because she is my god damn girlfriend and has been so for three years!

" Ben turns pale instantly as he says," What, wait, what? No, there is no way, no way Lacus could, ever, could ever.

" Brad interrupts him with more laughing as he says,"

Aw what, you thought I am too good for Lacus? Screw you, I don't care how far back you knew her, I know her more than you ever could! Lacus, you saying you seriously knew this idiot!"

Lacus walks down, and sighs before she looks at Ben and says,

" Brad, Ben really was, my child hood friend for all the years I lived in Transford. And, Ben. Um, Brad really is my boyfriend. Er, I am sorry you two got off on such a wrong foot, I am sure it's just a misunderstanding.

" With this both Cloud and Master Myers, and most of the men and the women in the area raise their eyebrows as Myers says,

" Lacus, this is true? You, never told me this was the rowdy boyfriend you said helped you. In any case, he is in serious trouble. He is showing sever disrespect for everyone and a total disregard for the Enji way. Unless he changes his tone fast, there is no place for him here.

" Lacus puts her hands together and says,"

Wait, please don't be too harsh on Brad Grand Master! I know Brad likely got out of line, but I know him, really! He was so excited to be in the Enji he got nervous, and when he gets nervous, his temper and impulses get the best of him. Brad has had a hard life Grand Master, and he lets his temper get the best of him sometimes. But, deep down he is a really good guy, I promise! Please don't punish him to harshly for this, I know he is sorry for what he did, right Brad?"

Brad at once nods as he says," She is right Myers, I can't help it, it's who I am!"

Lacus then says,

" Brad came here because he wanted to learn to be a Enji with me, and to be the best person he could be! And, the Enji Knights work to bring out the best in people, and help others, including their own members get through their problems right?"

Myers looks at Brad, then looks at Lacus, and then looks at Ben only to see him have a WTF face before he sighs and says,"

Well, it is true that the Enji don't just turn away those with problems. And, you have proven your word is trust worthy Lacus. Still, reforming you, and turning you in to a respectable Enji Knight will be the greatest challenge the orders had in years. And it's only going to work if you promise that you're going to change your ways, and truly listen to what you are taught. Understand?"

Brad gets on his knees and says," I hear yah Master Myers. I swear, ill change my tone, you will not regret having me here, I promise! "

Myers nods and says," Well, I guess we will give you a second chance to prove your word. Just don't make me regret this."

With that he waves his hand and the box of light fades around Brad before he goes to Lacus and says,"

Oh yah! Thanks for backing up your man Lacus!"

Lacus smiles and says,"

Well, you know, I can't just have you go away as soon as we get here. We promised we do this together, right Brad?

" Brad walks over to Lacus and says," Got that right girl, together forever!" With that Brad instantly kisses Lacus in the lips and as Ben sees that Lacus is passionate in her respond he feels ill and says,

" Oh god, why! Please tell me that Brad smashed me unconscious and this is some miserable nightmare, please?"

Lacus then backs off from Brad before she turns to Ben and clears her throat as she says,"

Brad, I want you to say you're sorry to Ben. I don't like seeing him hurt, understand? "

Brad turns to Ben, and narrows his eyes as he chuckles and says

," If you say so doll. Sorry things got out of hand Ben.

" With that he goes over and exchanges his hand, before Ben sees Lacus looking hopeful and sighs before shaking his hand and saying"

Whatever."

Brad looks smug as he goes over and says,"

All right, well, If we are done here then is it all right with everyone if I leave where I am not welcomed? I have to help my gal settle in if you know what I mean?"

Lacus blushes and says,"

Stop it Brad, your embarrassing me.

" Brad shrugs and says,"

What can I say, expect for that I don't apologize for what I have going for me! Come on, I am bored."

Myers clears his throat as he says,"

This is not over Brad. Tomorrow we are going to have a discussion on how the consequences for these actions will go. And that goes for all of you as well.

" Myers just looks at Jerid and the others and they all panic and run off before Brad shrugs and says

," Whatever, as long as it does not keep me from my gal, that ill deal with it. Come on Lacus, lets bounce. Hey Jerid, come back with my beer you wuss!"

With that Brad charges off before Lacus smiles and says,"

Thank you Master Myers, I promise you will see someday the Brad I know and love.

" With that she is about to walk off, before she sees Ben looking heartbroken on the ground with his head on the floor before she goes over and has her hand glow white before she says,"

Ben, are you ok?" Ben looks up with shock as he tries not to show how hurt he is for seeing Lacus with Brad and says,"

Oh me? Well, I am just, a little dizzy but ill be, oh?"

Ben gets even more shocked as he starts to feel something in to him, and sees that Lacus is healing his wounds with a white magic cure spell and sees that his wounds are closing up before he sees Lacus smiling sadly as she says,

" Ben, I really am sorry you and Brad had to meet like this. I know, I remember how much you hated bullies. But, please, please don't think he is like those guys. I know it looks bad, but, please give him another chance. I am sure one day, you two can be friends. Please, do it for me, ok?"

Ben just weakly smiles and says,

" If you say so Lacus, I'll try. Huh?"

Lacus then puts her hand on his shoulder and says,"

Thanks Ben. I know, you have a lot of questions for me. I have a busy schedule, like always, but I'll make sure we have time to catch up later on. I promise that. Well, I have to go, but good luck settling in!"

With that Lacus waves one more time and quickly darts off in the direction that Brad went before Ben rubs his shoulder and says,

" My injuries, they are all healed? Lacus, her healing magic must be really impressive. Now at least, everything feels fine. Well, expect for my heart. How, how can Lacus, see ANYTHING in that maniac! Lacus, hated jerks like him as much as I did back then! What, what could have possibly happened to make her love someone like that? I don't know how this happened but, ill have to work hard to turn her away from him! Huh? Uh oh, hopefully I'll still have the chance."

He then sees Master Myers walk over looking stern before he panics and says,"

Um, I am so sorry for causing a mess the first night. I did not mean to get in to a fight, but it's just that I could not find a way around it and, huh?" He is shocked to hear Myers chuckling before he pats Ben on the shoulder and he says,

" You have nothing to be sorry for. Ben Auro is it? It's clear you only used force when your back was pushed in to a wall. Its true senseless violence is a shame, but sometimes it cannot be helped. And when that occasion arises we must be prepared to fight for what we believe in. Ben, you did not let those with power force you to give in, and fought with true determination

. I just hope you do not get the wrong impression. I deeply apologize for you having to go through this on your first day. Being a Enji means fighting many difficult battles but fighting amongst are selves over such petty reasons should not be one of those battles. I assure you, Brad's Fowltror 's behavior is a expectation, not the rule. If he persists with his behavior he will be expelled, I give you my word.

"Ben grins and says,

" Thanks for that Master Myers. It's not your fault for what happened, and at least both you and that Cloud guy where able to make him eat his words about being the strongest. I just, hope one day I am strong enough so I can do that myself.

" Myers chuckles and says,"

If you commit yourself to the training that you soon receive then perhaps you soon shawl. Just remember Ben, sometimes doing something right takes time. It can take a thousand tries, but if you get it right the thousand and one time, it is still worthwhile in the end. I just hope that that surpassing Brad in strength is not your only motive for joining us."

Ben grins as he says,"

Nah, after all I only knew the jerk for less than a hour. I joined the Enji Knights because I wanted to be a hero, and more so, be able to make a difference and do what I can to save innocent people from the wrath of evil jerks all over the universe! I can't say I have the best skills of all time, or even that I learn things real quick, but, I'll do my best to make sure you and the others don't regret expecting me Master Myers, I promise!"

Myers smiles warmly as he says,

" Don't worry about that, I am all ready sure I won't regret expecting you Ben. Now then, looks like we had an unplanned event cause some excitement tonight, eh everyone? Well, enjoy the evening everyone, the next day is just to get use to your surroundings and get to know your fellow hopefully Enji. However, the day after is when your classes will begin, and we will begin to see where everyone is best talented, and where you need to progress the most. I hope everyone of you is able to get ready, I look forward to seeing your talents shine through! And now, this old man needs his sleep, so I bid you farewell. Good night Ben, hope you're not going to let the last event to un rattle you. And remember, dreams do come true for those that never give up.

"He then salutes Ben before Ben salutes him back and he says,"

Thank you sir, and good night. "

With that Myers leaves, and Ben then says," Wow, at least Master Myers is a fair guy. Now I have to make sure I don't let him down! Most of all, I have to give it my all, so that I can surpass Brad, and show Lacus what an idiot he really is! Oh?"

He then sees Cloud walk up to his side and clear his throat as he says,

" You know, if overcoming that idiot is such a milestone for you, you might want to rethink your carrier plan."

Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Ah, well, I guess I did look kind of pitiful against Brad. Er, thanks for saving my sorry butt Cloud.

" Cloud just closes his eyes and says,

" It was nothing; I just can't stand punks and their egos. However, what I am talking about Ben, is that you need to think carefully about how committed you are to this. Keep in mind that if you become an Enji, you will be facing even more powerful, even more ruthless opponents that won't hesitate for a second to slather you. And, if you're on a mission and you find yourself outmatched, then it means that millions of lives could suffer because of your failure.

"Ben gets determined as he says," I know that screwing up has penalties. But, that's why I have to get strong so that does not happen!

"Cloud closes his eyes and says,

" It's rarely ever that simple Ben. No matter how hard you prepare to fight, or how hard you want to hold on to what is precious to you in the end you can still wind up being powerless as it slips away."

Ben chuckles nervously and says," Maybe so, but, I guess all you can do is try hard as you can not to let that happen, and to work with your friends to have even better odds! Besides, if you don't even try, then you all ready have lost, right?"

Cloud forms a slight smile as he says,"

You know some wise sayings kid, guess someone trained you before hand or something?"

Ben grins and says,

" My favorite cousin, who I guess was my mentor for most of my life. He is Max Bruder, and he is a fighting genius that tried to rub off his talent in to me with various degrees of success. In fact, he is suppose to be an Enji, have you met him before?"

Cloud shrugs and says," Sorry, but there is hundreds of Enji Knights, and we are always busy on missions and all that.

" Ben shrugs and says,"

Its fine, he did say he was going to be busy for a while. Oh well, I'll just have to train hard till I can see him again!"

Cloud nods and says," Well, all I can say is good luck Ben, you're going to need it."

With that Ben grins and says,"

Thanks Cloud. Oh no, I forgot about my roommate being locked out! Arg, sorry to cut and run but I might as well go before I have another guy with a grudge against me."

Cloud just turns around and says," Do as you wish."

Ben then runs before he realizes something and says,"

Hey Cloud, think I can train underneath you? Your sword style is amazing and I love to be able to fight like that!"

Cloud just walks up the stairs as he says," Not interested."

As Ben sees Cloud leave he shrugs and says," Maybe he thinks I can't handle it? Well, even more reasons to train hard and show him I can! "

With that Ben jets off, and little does he know that Cloud has turned his head to see Ben run off before he says," Its impressive that even after such a beating and such a harsh revelation he is in such high spirits. Still, if he gets over ambitious it could cost him." He then hears a giggle before he turns to the right to see none other than Tifa walking down and saying,

" Well then, it would be a good idea if someone overlooks him and the others to make sure they survive there mishaps eh Cloud?"

Cloud just shrugs and says," Maybe, and soon someone will figure out what to do with it, but till then it's not my problem. Still, that's the same guy you were talking about earlier Tifa? I fail to see how he and I have any resemblance, expect maybe the eye color. "

Tifa just sighs and says,"

I was not talking about physical appearance Cloud. He reminds me of you before you went off to join SOLDIER, a hopefully kid wanting to become like his hero's and be something more than he was.

"Cloud looks at his hand and sighs before he says,"

Maybe, but even if that was my original intent, it did not turn out that way at all. And, while I would not mind if the kid succeeds, if he is unable to handle the demands he might be fallowing me in ways I am not proud off."

Tifa puts her arm around Cloud and smiles as she says," History does not have to repeat itself if there are those to guide the ones who need help. He is a good kid, but I can tell he is a little scared by all of this.

"Cloud looks in to the moon as he says,

" That may be true Tifa, and I do hope he is able to pull through. However, things might be getting a little to heated for guys without the best skills just to hop on in. I mean, I know we and the Lylat government have been trying to keep it under wraps but the talks with Ansem and Weil keep getting worse by the minute. If the negotiations with Ansem don't pull through, we could very well see a secession from all the planets that have joined that United States of Zeon federation that Ansem is trying to put together. A galactic civil war, kids like him are not prepared for that magnitude of horror."

Tifa sighs and says," It is job then to prepare them for such a battle. After all, they joined to prevent such kind of madness from happening, and hopefully knew that theses sort of things could happen. We just have to trust that all of these new comers are ready to live up to what's expected to them, and protect them till they are on par with are level. After all Cloud, you're the one who convinced me, Barret, Vincent Cid and all the others to join the Enji because you wanted what happened to all of us to never be repeated again right?" Cloud sighs and says,"

I won't deny that. But, it's just that, I know I can't protect someone like him, I am not strong enough."

Tifa just rolls her eyes and says," Oh come on Cloud, please don't tell me you're reverting to that moping phase again? I thought after you killed Sephiroth for good you were finally going to stop blaming yourself for not being able to save Zack Aeris and all the others? "

Cloud chuckles as he says," Don't worry Tifa, I am not about to go isolate myself from you and the others if that's what your worried about. It's just that, after what happened last time I tried to train rookies; I don't think I should be the kind of guy who should lead inexperienced men and women in to battle."

Tifa leans her head over Cloud's shoulder and says,"

Oh, don't let that get to you Cloud. Those last people were idiots who did not listen very well.

That one guy was named the number one hyper active knuckled head ninja of his class right? Well, it was his fault he did not fallow the plan and got shot to pieces on Bandomeer, and not your fault Cloud, remember that.

After all you leaded me and the others just fine, mostly. The point is, you can be a strong leader if you just believe in yourself Cloud. I believe in you, and so does the others. "

Cloud chuckles and says," Dilley Dally Shelley Shalvey and all that right? Well, I guess I'll give it once last chance, after I see which of the Genji can hold themselves together."

Tifa shrugs and says,"

Guess we will soon find out. Just hope you don't have to train that Brad, he seemed, rather immature."

The stoic swordsmen gets a laugh out of this and says,"

There is no way I am ever training that idiot, and I feel sorry for whoever gets stuck with that job. Whatever, I guess we will see who can stand through the trails and live up to their dreams soon enough. But for now, I need a drink."

With that Tifa giggles and the couple goes off, and as they do, so do we! Yes, we now fast forward time a bit more to kick start Ben's adventure!

* * *

Yes, after this eventful night, and meeting his nice but sloppy roommate Ben soon starts his time with the Enji in earnest. He finds that in some ways it's not unlike a school, for the moment. Ben soon is assigned classes ranging from how to properly cast magic, to advanced sword and martial arts skills, to hostage negations and to his dread, even a few math sessions for computer and code breaking!

In these classes Ben finds himself along Doug, James, and others like Lloyd, Kyle, and other people he meets like the tail welding former thief Zidane Tribal, the blitz ball ace, and formerly dead hero of the world of Spira Tidus, Luenth, and many others who were hero's of their worlds before they joined the Enji! To Ben's delight, he even has a few classes with Lacus, and sees that while she was all ready skilled with magic when she was a child, her magical skills have improved so much that she is one of the most proficient magic users not only for the rookie Genji, but is on the level of a good majority of the Enji! However, despite how badly Ben wants to catch up with his child hood friend, time and again she only has time to briefly chat with Ben before she either has to run off to meet someone, which three out of one times ends up being Brad. Speaking of the devil, since for some reason that Ben can't phantom Lacus seems to have swore that Brad is a good guy deep down Ben tries to see Brad as something other than a ruthless hooligan.

However, even though after their first meeting Brad did not try to beat down Ben on sight, his behavior whenever he sees Ben in the martial arts class they share is still one of mocking. However, at the very least Ben sees that perhaps it's not too personal as Brad is disrespectful to nearly everyone, even his teachers! Despite Ben being dismayed at Lacus seeming so in love with the personification of everything he hates in man Ben tries not to let it get to him too much, and focuses on passing all that tasks that are given to him to insure that he does not disgrace either himself or those that believed in him, and while he is not able to reach top marks on many of his tasks, he is still able to do well enough not to fail anything either!

And with this Ben's first month in the Enji order goes smoothly with the expectations of disgusting Brad's existence, the antics of a bizarre creepy janitor that has it in for Ben for some reason, his roommate staying up to late, and the disturbing rate of Ansem Zeon 's refusal to end tensions with the Lylat Kingdom.

Now, one month has passed since Ben has stepped in to the home of the Enji Knights, and he, along with all the other Genji have been summoned to perform their first major test. However, instead of writing a exam about their experiences or showcasing what they have learned Ben was shocked to find out the day before to get a memo in the form of a note on his wall that he was to report to the Grand Ravine, one of the training fields on the out skirts of the Enji castle, for his test and to be there at noon on the dot.

And with this we now turn to Ben and Moz heading out of one of the many hallways of the castle, with Ben making sure he has the directions right before he looks up and says,"

Well, one way or another time to see if I crammed enough of what I learned in to my head to have it stick."

Moz floats around Ben and says,

" Don't worry Ben, you have gave it your all this past month, I can tell from how easy it is for you to fall asleep whenever Tobias is not asleep first Kubo!

"Ben shrugs and says," Maybe, but, trying hard is not enough if it's still not good enough. I guess it all depends on just what kind of standards they think is good enough."

Moz sighs and says," Oh Ben, are you still thinking about that Brad guy? Don't feel too bad about what happed. He is just a crazily strong guy and you had some bad luck running in to him your first day. Just because he is so strong it does not mean that you have to be as strong as him from the get go! This Grand Master Myers and the other people that are teaching you seem fair enough to see that everyone has their own pace of doing things.

" Ben just sighs and says,

" True enough Moz. Still, the cold hard truth is that Brad is so strong that I can't even touch him, and that despite how crazy and annoying he is, Lacus still seems to have been with him for a few years now! I, have to show my worth, it's the only way I'll be able to catch up with the likes of him!"

Moz sighs and says," Don't be too hard on yourself Ben, you're doing great in my eyes Kupo! You all ready are able to use many more magic spells then you use to, and your fighting skills seem much more together to! I am sure the Enji are not going to test something out of your range, so just believe in yourself and you will be fine!"

Ben grins and says,

" Guess your right Moz, this is a test for us newcomers so, and it should not be anything impossible, unless it involves fighting while doing algebra or something. Well, guess we will see when it comes. Now, this should be the path leading to the location of the test. Oh? Hey, is that Doug?"

Ben looks up and sees that at the edge of the gate leading to the Grand Ravine he indeed sees the larger blond haired man and as he approaches him Doug looks up and says,"

Yo, what you doing here man?"

Ben chuckles and says," Oh, I am here to take the placement test or something. Are you here for that to Doug?"

Doug smirks and says,"

Nah, I am just here to go on a walk."

Ben nods and says," I see. Well, have you seen anyone else coming here to take a test? "

Doug laughs and says,"

Yah, yours truly! Haha, just messing with you man, I am here for the test to and just trying to pass off the time with some humor. So, you're my bud for the exam? Sweet, just don't weigh me down Ben."

Ben chuckles and says," I'll try my best Doug. So, I guess from your confidence you know what the test is?"

Doug laughs and says," As if. Nah, I don't have a clue, but it does not matter because I refuse to fail it no matter what! What you sweating for anyway? It's just some test, not a battle!"

Ben chuckles nervously and says,"

Maybe so Doug. But, failing this test might make are standings in the order look bad, we might still even be sent back if we don't show good enough results after all!

"Doug shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but if you think about failing then it won't stay out of your mind, so how about thinking about winning? Seriously bro, nothing is gained by worrying about what ifs so just focusing on what you can do has always been my way of doing things.

"Ben grins and says,"

Guess your right about that Doug, dwelling on fears is pointless. Besides, if you're here at least I know this is not a solo exam. Are all the rookies taking the test at once?"

Doug is about to answer before a calm voice then says,"

Yes and no Ben. All of the Enji are taking their advancement trail around the same period of time, but it's been split in too groups of three, and I guess we are the three for this area."

Ben turns around and sees that it's none other than James before he says," Ah hey James, you're the third guy? Sweet, sounds like you know what's in store."

James chuckles and says,"

I am afraid I only know bits and pieces of the whole story. From what I gathered all of the Genji have to take an exam from a proctor, and if we pass it, then we will then from a new squad with that proctor and said test giver will become are new squad captain. However, just what kind of test we have to pass is not something I have the faintest clue on

." Ben gets confident as he says,

" Well, whatever it is, at least I know I don't have to do it alone. And, it's even better that the guys that I have my back are guys I can trust. Sure as glad I am not stuck with someone like Brad or Jerid, though, I was hoping for being paired with Lacus." Doug chuckles and says,"

Yah, that Brad guy does seem a little to full of himself to be a team player. All right, come on men, let's own this thing!"

James fixes his glasses and says," As if it could be a thing to " own". But, your right, the time for thinking and preparing is over."

Ben nods and says,"

Let's get this over with. See you soon Moz, hopefully not to soon though."

Moz nods and says," Good luck Ben! "

With that Ben Doug and James enter the gate, and go up the rocky path that is lined up with crystals before a minute later they walk up to a vast area with many enclaves.

And to Ben's shock, he only sees one man waiting for the three in the middle, and it's none other than Cloud with his eyes closed and his arms crossed!

Ben steps back as he widens his eyes and says,"

Cloud? What, is this?"

Cloud opens his eyes and sees its Ben with James and Doug behind him before he sighs and says,

" What does it look like kid? I am here to give a test, and fate has made it so that you're the three I am testing. "

James narrows his eyes and says,

" So, we have to show what we have learned to you I presume?"

Cloud nods and says,"

More or less, through combat."

Doug cracks his neck as he says," So we have to prove are worth in a fight with an experienced Enji Knight eh? Sounds like the perfect test for me!

"Ben gets tense as he says,"

So in order to past are test, we have to defeat you Cloud? Either you're weaker than I thought or we are being asked a lot."

Cloud smirks and says," Don't worry, we want to see what you have learned but we are not asking unrealistic demands. You don't have to beat me Ben, just land one blow before time runs out."

Doug raises a eyebrow and says,"

What, is this a joke? "

Cloud then takes out the First Sword from its holding and he gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

It's no joke, I said what I said. If you want to pass my test, you have to land a blow before time runs out. However, I suppose I should make it clear, I won't hold back at all.

" With that Ben sees Cloud have his blue magical aura from around him as Ben steps back and says,

" Wait, what! So, if you attack us with full force, and we slip up, we will die! I knew becoming a Enji Knight was going to mean putting my life on the line, but I did not think it would be that risky just to past the test! Huh?"

Ben sees that Cloud's sword starts to glow white before Cloud sighs and says,"

Relax Ben, I am not going to kill you or anything. I am casting a spell over my sword so that none of you will get cut. But even so, I am still going at you full force. Therefore, if you want to pass you have to come at me with everything you have, even with the intent to kill! Don't worry, I can handle a lot so don't hesitate.

"James takes off his glasses as he says,"

This is, not what I was expecting to say the least. I admit, I fail to see how gathering three rookies and playing extreme tag with an experienced Enji is the best showing of are talents and progress."

Cloud shrugs and says,

" I admit, I wonder if there could be better methods, but Master Myers and the others told me this is a way to see how well you all can truly perform before going on a real mission. Think of it this way. Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses, and everyone has an area where they excel best at. It's true that when someone thinks of the Enji they think mostly of magical swordsmen with superhuman speed strength and skills.

However, Enji do all kinds of roles. We have those who fight best with their hands, Enji who mostly use magic, Enji who are better for long distance combat with guns and other weapons, and many other roles or jobs. This whole month you all have been taught how to fight, and how to be able to save people's lives. Now it's time to see just how much potential to use those skills. If you can't pass this test, then sorry to say but that will mean your future here will be in doubt. So, are you three ready?"

Doug just pounds his fists together and says," I was born ready! I'll show you not to give me such an easy test!"

James nods and says," This seems like its doable enough." Ben then takes a deep breath and he says,

" All right, if my dream's future is at stake, I can't afford to lose no matter what!"

He then takes out the Mythril sword that was given to him for sword classes out of its sheath and gets in to a fighting stance before he says,"

I'll show you what I got is worthy Cloud, let's do this!"

Cloud raises his hand and says," As you wish."

With that he snaps his fingers, and an blue energy barrier forms around the area in a mile radius. Cloud then narrows his eyes and says,"

All right, you have a hour to compete the test. Begin!

"With that Doug leans down and says,

" An hour? Please, ill have this wrapped up in ten minutes! "

With that Doug instantly dashes at Cloud as Ben is shocked at Doug's eagerness and says,"

Hey wait Doug, we need a plan for this!"

Doug just laughs as he says,

" All ready got one! That sword of his is huge, but it's going to cost him! I can move and react pretty damn fast, by the time he swings it will be all over him!

"Cloud chuckles and says,"

Is that so? Sure you want to bet on such a baseless theory? I warn you now, gambling victory on assumptions can cost you everything!

" With that he starts off the battle as he charges at Doug and swings his sword vertically at the blond fighter! However Doug then grins as he jumps up and says,

" Hell yah, because no matter how strong you are, it's still a rule of nature! Bigger is not always stronger dude, and the one who hits the fastest hardest takes home the prize! Eat this!

" With this Doug attacks with a fierce drop kick, only for Cloud to show how fast his reflexes are and catches the foot with his other hand!

Cloud then says," Sound theory, but don't get cocky!"

With that he throws Doug in to the air and jumps right up to slash him! Doug is able to change his direction in mid air to avoid the attack before he says,"

It's not arrogance man, its confidence! I did not come here just to be showed the door, I came here to go all the way!

" With this Doug lands on the ground, and then charges at Cloud before unleashing a barrage of karate style punches and kicks! Cloud is able to dodge Doug's attacks, but Doug just speeds up, and after a while the spiky haired Enji has to block some punches with his sword! Doug just laughs and says

," Don't get comfy, the party is just getting started! _Tatsumaki-Senpū kyaku_ !"

With this Doug shows the extent of his skill as he jumps up and unleashes a barrage of whirlwind like kicks in mid air! As Cloud blocks the kicks and is hit with enough force to step back he looks at Doug and says,

" Impressive, your fighting style seems quite refined. In fact, your fighting style reminds me that Tifa said she heard a student of one of the best martial arts masters in the universe , _Gouken_, had joined. Guess I did not expect it to be a guy like you." Doug grins as he dashes back and forth and says,

" Get that all the time but thanks never the less! Yah its true, I was trained in the style of _elite style of Shotokan_ martial arts from old man Gouken! Apparently the guy picked me up because I was a natural, and I'll show you he was not bluffing!"

He then goes to punch Cloud again, only for Cloud to respond with,"

Even if that's the case, don't think that means you have this won. I know or thing or two about fighting karate masters after sparing with Tifa so much!

"With that he swings his sword sideways and Doug ducks underneath it before he charges at Cloud and says

," Maybe you do man, but I won;t give you the time to react to it! You don't have a clue on how I fight so time you, AHH!"

With this Doug sees Cloud has not even began to show what he can really do as all of a sudden he feels a sudden pain smash in to his chest, before he realizes Cloud has smashed him with his sword faster than he expected! As Doug goes flying he lands at the edge of the area besides Ben and James and grunts as he says,

" God damn it, he was playing with me the whole time, and can swing that sword faster then he should!"

Cloud just has lifts his blade over his shoulder as he says,"

The number one rule of combat is to never assume things about your opponent. Furthermore, I thought you three would know that the normal rules don't apply to most Enji, including me."

Ben gulps as he says,

" Well, it's clear this won't get easy. Cloud's as pro as you can get."

James nods and says,"

Even so, we can win this. However, we have to use a better plan then just hoping to hit him faster than he can react. So, how about waiting for us next time Doug?"

Doug just snickers as he says," Sure thing four eyes, if you guys are going to do anything. How about a little support?"

Ben chuckles nervously and says,

" Er, sorry about that, I was trying to find a opening but it all happened so fast."

James nods and says,

" And I admit, I am not much of a close ranged fighter. I am more of a long range magic style attacker."

Doug rolls his eyes and says," As long as you guys give me something to work with I am game."

James then says,"

Oh I have something in mind. I just need you two to keep him busy.

" Doug nods and says,"

Can do, just don't freeze up! Come on Ben, let's charge him!"

Ben gets tense as he says,"

Oh, right. You might want to go first though, due to you being faster and all. "

Doug looks confused as he says,"

What's with you having a panic attack? Don't tell me you're afraid, Ben! You wanna be an Enji, yet you're acting like a coward already? C'mon dude, I've faith that you're better than that! Pain's half of getting stronger, y'know? Come on, let's do this!"

Ben looks at Cloud and clutches his fist as he says,

" Your right, there is nothing to fear but fear itself. And, I won't let fear get in my way! I can do this, I will do this!

" With that he charges at Cloud, and Doug chuckles and charges along with him before James sighs and says,"

Here it goes. This should work, if it's timed right.

" With this he sees Ben rises his sword, and Cloud sees this to as he says,"

That's it, show me how serious you are about this Ben Auro!"

Ben nods and says," As you wish!"

With that he unleashes a barrage of sword slashes, that all get blocked with ease. However as Cloud goes to slash back Ben is able to block the slashes as well and even with the added weight that Cloud's large sword brings to the strikes, Ben is able to stand his ground! Cloud is slightly impressed by this as he says,"

Not bad, it's clear that your skills are decent. However, if you truly want to stand a chance then decent is not good enough!" Cloud then puts both hands on his sword and puts some energy in to a powerful swing that's so strong it shatters the ground but Ben remains determined as he says,"

Don't worry, I can go far beyond decent, and I'll show you right now!"

With that he unleashes a roundhouse kick that Cloud has to step back to avoid before Ben renews his attack with a barrage of sword strikes and punch's! Cloud keeps moving out of the way but chuckles as he does and says,

" This is odd, never seen a fighting style quite like yours that uses both sword skills and martial arts in succession.

" Ben grins as he parries another sword slash and says,"

Thanks, I guess that would be because this is a unique fighting style that uses both the sword and the fist in battle. It's the Kaio Lenfay style I and my cousin Max created together. I figured being original will give me an edge. "

Cloud nods and says

" It does always pay to be creative. However, being unique is not enough, because as they say the nail that sticks out the most will be stamped down first! Huh?"

Just as he was going to attack Ben he senses something and turns to see Doug is nearly on top of him as he says,"

That may be the case for a single nail, but not for a pack of them!

"With this Doug tries to kick Cloud right as Ben is attacking, and Cloud manages to block both strikes using his sword. He then says,"

I see you guys are beginning to coordinate your attacks better. But even so, this level of assault won't get you anywhere! Huh?"

All of a sudden Cloud feels the ground shake, before in a instant the ground bursts up and forms a cage of stone around him! Cloud looks around and says,"

Using the terrain to keep me down with a earth style magic spell? That's a decent trick.

"He then sees James running up behind him as he says,

" Just glad I had time to cast the spell. Good job guys, now make us of this before it's too late!"

Ben grins and says," With pleasure James!

"With that he charges at Cloud only for his opponent to say,"

Sorry, but this is no fitting cage for a Enji!

"With that he quickly slashes the top of the cage and jumps up, using his magical energy to enhance his leap! However James just narrows his eyes and says,"

Maybe, but its a cage that's good enough to get the job done with some adjustments! "

With this James touches the ground, and his hands glow, before the bars of stone glow, and burst up to become large arms of stone! As the arms rise up to try and grab Cloud!

Cloud quickly slashes a incoming arm in half as he says,"

To manipulate the ground to such extent, it's like alchemy! Only a powerful magical user can control his environment this well. Huh, no!"

Cloud sees that a second arm has grabbed his sword arm from behind! James then chuckles and says,

" Thank you, I do try and it helps that you took the time to leave yourself open! All right, do it now guys!

" With that Doug says," Don't have to tell me twice! Time to eat your words!"

Cloud sees both him and Ben coming for him as he says," No matter how many times you try, it's always going to end the same because I won't roll over and submit that easley! "

With that Cloud has his aura expand, before he unleashes a surge of power, that is great enough to both shatter the rock arms holding him and blast Ben and Doug back to the ground with its force!

As Ben skids to the ground he sees Cloud landing back on the ground with his aura even larger then before he starts to sense his magical energy after mastering what he learned from his classes as he says,

" This is nuts! I can sense his power, and, its massive! He just flexed his power and broke out of that after everything? That can't be fair!

"Cloud gets a serious look in his face as he says

," It does not matter if it's fair or not, that's the reality! You can think up plans all you like, but no matter how well planned an attack is, if you don't have the power to fulfill it it's still useless! That's why, you can't just blindly charge in to something if you're not truly prepared, because if you don't have what it takes then no amount of willpower can save you!"

Ben is starting to get frustrated as he says,

" So what, we are not as good as you so we should just give up! That's can't be the end of it, I refuse to make that be the end of things! Even if someone is better than another at something, it does not mean that the other person can't catch up if he or she tries hard enough!"

Doug gets angry as he says, "Ben's right, there's no way I'm stopping until we succeed!"

Cloud just closes his eyes and says,

" You're not getting what I am saying. But, whatever, if you're not done yet, then prove it while you still have the chance!

" Doug then says," You asked for it! GUH!"

Doug charges at Cloud ready to slug him, however Cloud quickly sidesteps Doug's punch and smashes him in the back of the neck with his sword! While thanks to Cloud's buffer spell Doug's head is still fine, it's still hit Doug rather hard as he staggers as he retreats! Cloud just raises an eyebrow as he says,

" I am impressed, I intended to knock you out with that blow. Doug Fitter, you have quite the endurance. However, having just strength and endurance is not enough to get what you want! Not knowing when to give up when you should can get you killed before you can blink."

Ben remains defiant as he says," Maybe so, but if I am too afraid to reach out for what I want, I'll be more dead than alive anyway! It's not over yet! Er, as long as we have a plan. Um, James, you have a plan or a backup plan or something?

" James face palms as he says," Thankfully yes. But we have to be quick to make it work. Just, keep him busy."

Ben nods and says," Can do. All right, round two!"

With that Ben charges at Cloud, and Doug does to before they both go to attack Cloud! Cloud just dodges every blow as he sighs and says," Just dragging this out will do nothing but waste time because I can last quite a while.

"James then jumps up and says,

" Maybe, but who said anything about this being wasteful? Blizzara!"

With this James's hands glow blue before he forms a hand symbol and then instantly unleashes a stream of ice at Cloud! Cloud sees this and says,"

Trying to freeze me in place? Not bad, but just throwing around magic is not going to change, whoa

!" Cloud then realizes that even though he dodged the ice spell, as the blast hit the ground around him it turned the entire area to become icy, and Cloud at once loses traction! To his and the others shock James then touches the center of his right glove, before mechanic gears from around his arm, and forms some sort of bow!

James then instantly aims at Cloud before he narrows his eyes and says,"

You say we should have the intention to kill, you better not regret saying that!"

With that James has the bow form an arrow of pure energy before instantly firing it at Cloud! Cloud manages to bat the arrow in to the ground even as he was balancing himself, but as the arrow hits the ground it causes an explosion that blasts the ground around him! As Cloud skids back he looks at James and says,

" That style of attack, so you trained with the Quincy mages? Such a variety of talent, no wonder Master Gerard took an interest in you. But, even with all of this, I would say you're still not at my level! Huh?

" He is shocked to see Doug charging at him as he says,

" Maybe not mono to mono, but stacked together we can tip the odds in are favor! With this Doug tackles Cloud, and Doug repels him with another slash! However Ben then gets in front of Cloud and says,"

That's right, I have a few tricks to! Thundara!"

With this Ben shows the fruits of his labor for the past month as he unleashes a powerful lighting blast right at Cloud! Cloud blocks it with his blade, and as he sees the lighting reflect off his sword he says

," You guys just don't get it, you can persist all you like but it's not going to change anything! Huh?

" He then sees Doug is once more charging at Cloud as he says,"

How about holding down the judgments till the battle is over eh?

"With that he out right tackles Cloud, and while Cloud hits him with his sword this time Doug takes it as he braces the pain and says,

" Now, do it now!" Cloud realizes what is going on as he says,

" Your, taking the blow to set me up?"

He then sees Ben charging at him as he jumps up and says,"

That's right, sacrificing the piece to win the game!"

Cloud then has his energy surge as he says,"

Nice try, but this is not chess, and you still have not pushed me to my limit! "

With that Cloud quickly shows he is not bluffing as he presses a button on his blade, and horrifies the three rookies Enji as another sword comes out of it and Cloud instantly grabs the second sword to duel weld and block Ben's jumping slash! Ben stares in shock as he says,"

A, sword that can pop out more swords? That's cheating, I want one!"

Cloud just says,"

The number one rule to a battlefield, expect the unexpected or fall!"

With that he quickly kicks Doug in the stomach with enough force to send him to the ground before he swings that sword to smash Ben in the back and then send him in to Doug!

As Ben feels his head throbbing he staggers and says,

" This, could be going better."

Doug moans and says,

" You think? God damn it, he can wield two large blades with one hand each? Cloud's definitely worthy of being an Enji Captain, but no way am I going to fail here! Flashy crap like that doesn't scare me!"

Ben nods and says," Same here just have to make sure my body gets the memo."

Cloud then sighs and says," Off course I am not going to kill you guys or anything. But, I am not above knocking you all out to end this. It seems that you all have various talents, but, they are still not good enough to prove you're ready to get in to the full fray of war. Sorry, but no matter how many times you try, the result will be the same.

"Ben gets frustrated as he says,"

Maybe, but I'll keep trying till I get something that works! I refuse, to make everything I have done up to this point be for nothing!

"Cloud shrugs and says,"

It's not for nothing kid, you realized the limits of what you could do before you made a fatal mistake. Take it well before you don't have a second chance to start over.

" Ben grips his sword tightly as he says,"

I don't want to start over; this is the only path I want to fallow!"

Cloud sighs with exasperation as he says,"

You really want to become a Enji Knight so badly even though you may be killed because you're not up to the task? Being an Enji is not a barrel of monkeys Ben, it has its good times, but plenty of bad times to. Are you truly ready to face constant danger, face the ultimate level of pain, and even possibly see your allies die before you? Unless you have experienced such levels of tension, you will never be truly prepared! "

Ben nods and says," I am ready Cloud! Over the past month I heard a little about what you gone through before you came here. I know that my life was a lot more boring and calm then you and many others here had. I know I have not really fought many serious battles in my life.

But, I also know that this is not a game! I joined the Enji Knights because I want to be a hero to the innocent, and bring the forces of evil to justice! No matter what pain I have to go through to live this life, I am ready for it because this is the life I want to live! It's my dream to someday become a great Enji Knight, and I won't give up no matter what on the honor of my life, and the honor of my cousin Max who believed me! And that's why, I won't stop trying till the end!

" Cloud just chuckles as he says,"

So, you believe in your dreams that strongly, do you Ben Auro? Well, you seem to have a lot of pride in fighting for what you believe in and being who you are and I can respect that.

However, having a dream is hard, and honor can be quite a burden. If you ease up just a little, everything you work for can fade away. Sometimes, no matter how hard you try, others just act faster and are still better then you. Sometimes no matter how much effort you put in to it someone's still going to be better. If you want to fulfill your dream, you better be ready to handle the despair of loss! You two, are you two as determined to walk the path you choose?

" Doug pounds his fists together and says,"

Dead serious man! I joined to fulfill my dreams, get strong and do my part in helping clean up the mess of evil in the universe! I know there are plenty of warriors stronger than I, because everybody has somebody who is superior to them...but it doesn't scare me. I'll face the fear of the unknown with a smile on my face, and my determination, as I always have!"

James nods and says,"

I to have desired to use my talents to good use, plus I admit I did like seeing a good way to visit other worlds. I think it's clear that we all want to be here and be Enji more than anything else. "

Cloud then has his swords glow before he then says,"

I see, so you're resolved to not quit till the end. Well, sorry to say but you don't have the final call to say if you can stick around or not! Sometimes we have to expect the pain of reality, and if you don't want that reality to be yours then prove your worth to me once and for all before it's too late!

" James has his own magical aura flare up as he says,"

Well, then guess this might as well make it all or nothing! This better work!

" With this James casts a spell to create a think mist over the area! Cloud then looks around and says,

" Its no good trying to hide, i can still sense your magical energies! Oh?"

He then sees a bright light before he hears James say,"

What was it you said about not assuming things Cloud? Lets see how well you take your own advice, Fira!

" With that James fires a barrage of fire balls at Cloud, and while Cloud gets ready to bat the attack away he is caught off guard when the fire balls fall in to the ground and form a ring of fire around Cloud. Cloud shrugs and says,"

I thought you guys would realize by now that you can't trap me so easley? Huh?"

He then sees large parts of the ground shake before they are ripped out of the ground and circle around Cloud before he sees James clutch his fist and he says,"

Oh I know, that's why I am going to try harder this time!

" With that he sees James fling his hand and instantly two boulders come at him! However Cloud jumps high in the air to avoid them and he sees the boulders freeze before he grins and says," Your really going all out, but I won't yield that easley! Huh?" He sees Doug charging at Cloud once again from below, and this time Doug's fist is glowing as he says,"

Looks like we are in the same boat, so time to see who bought the life jacket! Because after all if you can't rock the boat don't, eh screw it, Shoryuken!"

With this Doug unleashes all of his energy and unleashes a powerful uppercut at Cloud! Cloud blocks the strike with his sword but is pushed back before he says,"

Your strong Doug, but, you're not stronger than me! "

With that he bats Doug back but as he falls back Ben is charging at him as he says

," We may not be stronger then you, but the strongest is not always the one who wins! Cloud, I will prove to you that I am someone who can back up what I say! So, chew on this! "

With this he shocks Cloud by throwing his sword directly at Cloud, and while Cloud defects it with his blades, Ben then uses his magical energy to hurl the boulder in the way the redirected sword, and it causes the rock to be sliced in to fragments! All of the pieces slam in to Cloud as he says,"

No, damn it I can't see. Huh, what the!"

As Cloud slashes another rock fragment away, a instant later Ben is coming for him as he looks adamant and says,"

If you don't think I am worthy enough to fight alongside you Cloud, then time I open your eyes! Take this!

" He then charges at Cloud ready to punch him, only for Cloud to narrow his eyes and says,"

Sorry, but this is the end! "

With that he quickly slashes Ben across the chest! As he sees Ben's shocked expression he says,"

It's better to know pain, then to not feel anything at all! Maybe another time and you will, huh?"

All of a sudden he sees Ben's body glow grey, before it goes puff like a smoke bomb or something!

Cloud is shocked as he says," What the! That should have, wait, does this, no!"

All of a sudden from the smoke comes out Ben with a grin on his face as he says,"

I waited long enough thank you! "

With this Ben instantly uses his magical energy to give him a boost of speed, and punches Cloud right in the face before Cloud can counter! Ben rolls on the ground and breaths hard as James is amazed and says,"

Whoa, he really did it! I'll have to hand it to him, Ben's more resourceful then I first though. I never imaged he would use the shadow clone magic spell with such good timing. "

Doug is besides James and whistles as he says,"

You can say that again! The guy pulled it off though in a freaking sweet timing! Man, the shrimp is more clever than I thought! "

Cloud staggers back from the punch, and rubs his cheek as he sees it's bruised before he says,"

So, the resolute wolf bares his fangs eh? The shadow clone spell, the illusion magic that creates a doppelganger of the caster. Heh, I admit Ben, that was well played since most rookies don't even attempt that spell so early."

Ben wipes some sweat off his forehead as he says,

" True, but like I said I like to do things differently and I always thought it would be cool if I had more of me to get things done faster. I may not have Doug's superior martial arts training or raw reflexes, nor do I have James's variety of magic spells. But, I do know how to use what I have efficiently. And, it seemed to have paid off, as long as there is no hidden catch to your test. Oh god, that's all right?"

Cloud chuckles as he puts his sword away and says,"

I did not deceive you Ben; you did what I asked of you. However, if that was all the strength you can dish out, I really hope you don't plan on beating your opponents with your fists."

Ben chuckles nervously as he says," Well, the goal was to hit you, beating you was another story. Hey, you're not going to try and cheat us out of victory are you?

"Cloud looks up in to the sky and says,

" No, you all earned this victory. I had my doubts about all three of you having what it takes. But, while it still could use some improvements you all used teamwork to pull through in the odds of a superior opponent. And that more than anything was what you were being tested on.

If you were going to let your ego's get ahead of you, then you would never have what it takes to become a true Enji. After all, while it's true that top of the line skill is needed to be a Enji Knight, what is equally as essential is for the person using those talents to know how to use them with his comrades and do whatever it takes to get the mission completed with minimal cost

. Ben Auro, Doug Fitter, James Elrond, despite your different fighting styles, up brining, and personalities you were able to quickly work a united plan of attack to overcome the odds.

So with that, as much as I hate to admit it, you all past the test. Well then, guess my hands are tied here.

Whatever, this time it better work out, I'll make sure it does. So then, for now on we will all be part of squad 7 of the Enji forces! And I Cloud Strife will be your Squad Captain, got it?

" Ben is amazed as he says,"

Wow, we, we did it! All right! We passed! Whew, just in the nick of time!"

With that Ben leans down before Doug laughs and says,

Oh man, you look like you're going to keel over! What, you really worn out all ready? "

Ben shrugs and says," Hey, that was a grueling test ok? Besides, I never was the best at marathon sessions. Still, it was worth it. Because now we are one step closer to becoming Enji! "

James chuckles and says," I suppose if you take it one step at a time it's not so overwhelming. However, I think the real test begins from here on."

Cloud nods and says,

" James is right, the time is soon going to come when the battles are real, and so are the penalties. And, if you don't want to lose everything, you better fallow my instructions. If I give a order, I expected it fallowed to the letter, understand? Sometimes orders might sound questionable, but in the mist of battle trying to do your own thing unless a deviation is absolute necessary can cause countless others to be killed. And, if you can't expect that then I won't hesitate to dismiss you.

" Ben grins and says,"

Don't worry Cloud, I am not like someone like Brad who is too big to fallow orders. Besides, I know you know what you're talking about so I will follow your command. After all, real hero's know how to get along right?"

Cloud chuckles as he sees Ben's hopeful face and says,"

Something like that. That enthusiasm you have, it reminds me of an old friend. I guess if you have half the sprit he has, and truly want this more than anything, you will be ok kid."

Thanks Cloud, I know we will work together good enough."

Cloud chuckles as he says,"

I am sure of that kid. But, just remember this piece of advice. In fact, it's a order. Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as an S, as a Enji Knight! Got it?

"Ben, Doug and James salute before they all say,"

Yes sir!" Cloud then sighs and says,"

All right then, are first task as squad 7 will start soon. But for now, it's best not to rush things along. So, you're free to get some dinner or whatever." Doug pumps his fist in to the air and says,"

OH YAH! This calls for a victory meal! No point holding back dinner tonight!"

James chuckles and says,"

Don't go all out Doug, are training is far from over."

Ben nods and says,"

That's right, the next step can be even more extreme for all we know. Um, Cloud Sensei, just what is the next step for us?

The martial artist chuckles and replies with, "You guys need to mellow out, it won't do you any good to keep worrying all the time. I know what to expect, after this exciting little test, so why not enjoy the moment? Relax!"

" Cloud raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Well, for now you guys will keep taking classes, your skills still can use lots of improvement after all. In time we will figure out a suitable mission for you guys. Don't worry about it, there is no major crises at the moment so you guys have it easy. Just don't take this as a time for slacking off. You never know when the blanket of peace will be violently pulled away thought the desires of evil."

Ben just gives Cloud a thumbs up as he says,"

Don't worry Cloud Sensei, I'll be prepared to react whenever evil strikes!" Cloud just sighs as he says," Um, that's well and good. Just one thing, why are you calling me sensei all of a sudden?" Ben shrugs and says," Well, because your kind of cool and all, and now you're my commander slash mentor! "

Cloud sighs and says," Whatever. "

He then thinks to himself as he sees Ben Doug and James talking and giving each other high fives before his thoughts say,

" _Zack, Ben has so much of your sprit in him. And at the same time, Tifa was right, he also reminds me a little of myself. It's like a mix of Zack and me together. How, weird. Never the less, even after all of this time I sill will uphold my promise to you Zack. I'll try to last longer as a mentor for these guys and make sure they don't get themselves killed._ "

With this he slowly walks up behind the rest of the newly formed squad 7 as he sees Ben is excited before he yells with excitement and says,"

All right, I really did it! Just to land a blow on Cloud, that took everything I had. And even still, I could tell Cloud was holding back on us. If he wanted to he could wipe the floor with us, but I guess despite what he said he wanted to give us a chance at winning. Haha, man, things have been getting good, I can barley wait for what is in store next! First thing is first though, time to, oh? What the?"

Ben and the others stop in their tracks when all of a sudden a alarm goes off throughout the entire castle! A voice then says,"

Emergency, emergency! All Enji report to command centers at once!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

What is this, a fire alarm or something? Hah, guess we all ready got the drill down pat! Huh?"

To his and the others shock Cloud is all ready running ahead of him as he looks behind and says,"

We don't have such drills here Doug! This is the real deal so fallow me!"

With that Doug shrugs and the four run all the way to the edge of the castle, where a emergency hologram screen is flaring up the red words of emergency again and again! Ben then sees Moz on the edge of the platform with several Enji around the area before Ben says," Moz, what's going on?" The moogle shrugs and says,"

Beats me Kupo. All of a sudden everyone is gathering around and looking worried though."

Cloud then spots three of his long time friends in the area, the black skinned man with dreadlocks for hair, a gun grafted in to his arm, and wearing a white jacket, the former leader of the group Cloud belonged to called AVALANCE Barret Wallace. The man to the right of him is in fact more of a red humanoid dog with a fiery tail that can speak English better than some humans.

His name is Nanaki, although Cloud first knew him by the name Red XIII which was given to him by the demented scientist from the Shinra company, Hojo. The man to the right of them is a man wearing a long red cape, a golden claw on his right hand, long wiled black hair, and a custom tri barrel gun named Cerberus. This man is Vincent Valentine, who let's just say has a very, very complex history. Cloud goes up to his allies and Barret turns to him and says,"

Where the hell have you been Cloud?

" Red XIII sighs and says," Really Barret, don't you remember? He was giving the Genji there advancement test. How it go Cloud?"

Before Cloud can answer Ben chuckles and says,

" It was brutal, but we made it! You're looking at the new Squad 7!"

Vincent raises an eyebrow as he says," They, actually passed your test Cloud?

"Cloud shrugs and says," Yup, first time in the last two years someone completed my task, so I guess my hands were tied. They all did well, so I am going to put some faith in to this working out.

" Barret shrugs and says," Well, hope your right for everyone's sake, because things just got nasty real fast! Remember how we were sending a envoy to make some last minute talks for peace? Well, things kind of exploded, literally!

" Ben gets tense as he says," Wait, when you say that, just how literate are we talking about?

"Red XIII looks depressed as he says,"

As in the worst case scenario unfolding. Master Minato Namikaze was to meet the leader of the Zeno separatist movement, Ansem Zeon, but something has gone horribly wrong because reports say there has been a explosion that has consumed all of the twilight town space colony ! And now we lost contact with Master Minato as well! "

Everyone gets shocked as James says,

" What! What is going on?"

Barret then sighs and says," Look at the damn screen fool!"

With that they pay attention as they see a hologram of a giant metal dome, which contains a city inside a mobile space ship. And what is most disturbing is that there is a giant hole in this space station! The shot then gets smaller as the image of a green skined alien with a big head named Morbo in a reporter outfit then at once says,

"Morbo here with SNN emergency news coverage to report shocking tragic news!

It was said that last minute negations with Ansem Zeon, the supreme leader of the separatist movement in the Lylat Senate were being waged with the Enji Master Minato. However, it would seem that the negations ended horribly wrong, because live witnesses showed an explosion form a nearby fuel ship has gone off that killed both parties, and filled the entire space colony with poison gas!"

Everyone is horrified as Cloud says,"

No, Master Minato has been killed? And Ansem to? This is worse than I feared! "

Ben gets tense as he says,"

Ansem Zeon, he was the head of those guys that have been complaining about the Lylat Kingdom being corrupt and threaten to rebel or something?

" Cloud sighs as he says," It's a lot worse than that Ben. King Atem and Master Myers have been trying to hold back how bad it's been, but the situation has been getting rather disastrous."

"Vincent nods and says," Ansem and a few others have been harboring that the Lylat Kingdom oppresses the rights of individual planets too much, and forces them under one galactic doctrine. However, after investigating who the core members of this collation are, it seems the ones who desire independence from the Lylat Kingdom the most are those that own powerful multi planet, or even multi galaxy corporations. Thus, this cry for freedom from oppression seems more like an excuse for a few greedy CEO's to not have to have limits to their power. However, sadly many planets are swept up by their propaganda and this movement has been gaining speed at a dangerous rate. Ansem seemed to still be willing to let this be resolved with words. However, if he is dead, then things are going to be nearly impossible to patch up.

"Ben then goes into a cold sweat as he says,"

Wait, you mean, we could go to war or something Cloud Sensei? But, there has not been a full scale galactic war in thousands of years! With the Lylat Kingdom, we were suppose to have come to a point where people would not be so stupid."

Doug shrugs and says," That's the idea, too bad people are more often then not to greedy to live up to their word. Well, I joined the Enji go see some action, looks like I am going to get it!"

James sighs as he says," If this boils in to a civil war we might all get more action then we can handle."

Cloud nods and says," All of this, depends on how events go from, huh?" All of a sudden he sees the reporter widen his eyes as he says,"

This just in! While the Lylat Kingdom has not given a official responds, we are getting a message from Ansem's allies! It seems that his chief adviser, CEO of the Serpent Corporation Weil Zabi has said that this was a sabotage created by the Lylat forces! What is more, Weil has all ready announced himself the new leader of the Zeon movement, and the other major members seem to all ready be giving Weil his full support!

Weil's spokesmen has given us word that Weil will give a proper statement soon, but he has said that Weil insures that this will have dire consciences, and that they will counter with as severe consequences as necessary! This could be the outbreak of a dire dilemma ladies and gentlemen! Please stay tuned as we get a better grasp of the situation! Back to you with the weather Linda!"

With that various scenes of dead people are shown before Ben clutches his hand and says,"

This is insane! Are Enji Master died to! How could they all ready be blaming the Lylat Kingdom for this, when it could be an accident for all we know?

" Cloud sighs and says," Because they don't care what the truth is Ben, they have their excuse to do whatever it takes to get what they want. This really is becoming the worse case scenario if Weil Zabi becomes the leader of there movement. Weil, has always been seen as a cruel man with a track record of loyalty to his self interests and his profits first and is a man who cares little for freedom and a lot for power. He was even more greed then the higher ups at Shinra use to have, not to mention he has more wealth then some galaxies, and uses that wealth to give him a army large enough to occupy a galaxy!

"Vincent grasps his golden claw and says,"

This is not good, unless we act fast there will be little we can do to prevent this from becoming a long struggle that will cause the deaths of billions! It would seem you rookies, had picked quite the time to join."

Ben steps back with shock as he says," Is this, really happening? One minute things are normal, and now your all saying we are on the verge of a galactic war?"

Cloud nods and says," That's how things happened sadly enough, everything can change in a instant. So, what are you going to do Ben? If you want to back out now, I won't blame you. But just know, you better decide how determined you really are to go through with this, because once this train gets started, there is no getting off the rails."

Ben shocks Cloud by looking determined and saying

," I won't turn back now; a war is not enough to derail me from trying my best to become a hero! Even if things are going to heat up faster than I expected, I won't turn back! Courage is the magic that turns dreams in to realty, and I will become an Enji. All this means, is that I'll just have to try harder to stay alive and see my dreams through!"

Cloud grins and says," Don't worry, you don't have to go it alone Ben. All of the Enji fight as one, we will all do what it takes to see the end of this conflict alive, all of us. Come on, it's time we go to the grand hall to see how things are going to go through here."

Ben nods and says,"

You got it. Although, I have a feeling the only way it's going to go is crazy. Oh well, just one step at a time Ben."

With this Ben and the rest of the newly formed Squad 7 along with the other Enji go in to the castle. However, as Ben goes to prepare himself for this shocking change of events, we take Ben's last self advice and take things one step at a time, and leave the next wave of action for next time! Well, Ben's found out the hard way Lacus's current situation, and managed to meet Cloud and gain his approval to become part of Squad 7 along with his new friends Doug and James! However, his victory is hallowed as it looks like Ben is going to be testing his skills sooner then he would like! Little does Ben know that his adventure , along with the battle that will decide the fate of the universe has just began! And to see the next phase tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben and everyone else sees that war is upon them as Weil Zabi and his cohorts uses Ansem 's death to fuel there supporters, and create the United States of the Zeon Federation, who's aims are to declare independence from the Lylat Kingdom by any means necessary! In order to make one last chance of holding back a full scale galactic civil war Squad 7, and several other Enji squads, with Brad among them are given the mission of going to the ship the Andlight to meet with several senators in order to try and cause them to stay loyal to the Lylat Kingdom. Ben then sees several important personal there, including the senator of the planet Kiera from the world of Moslaca, and the mysterious leader of a ominous religious called Sithantos, Havoc Drashid! A hopeful chance for peace however turns disastrous when its revealed to be a trap, and Ben finds himself under attack by Zeon forces! Ben quickly has to use what he has learned to survive against the radical Zeon soldiers, including their robot battle droids! However, what makes it worse is just as the Enji are making head way against the ambush, everything turns even more dire, when out of nowhere a new figure crashes in to the battle field, a demonic knight with extreme dark power called Nightmare! Ben's true battle is just getting started, and to see his fate unfold tune in to

_**Chapter 4: The First Mission, the First Brutal Battle! **_

Now then, before we leave, time for a few authors notes. First of all, Weil Zabi is suppose to be biased off the bad guy from Megaman Zero, with a few changes such as being part of the Zabi family from the Gundam series. Also Ansem is indeed the Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, once more with a few twists for my version.

Oh yes, and just for the record I am not part of Nintendo, Sega, Square, Capcom, Namco Bandai, Lucas Arts, DC, Marvel, Shoen Jump, or any other organization, this is all a fan project. Well with that, thats all folks, hope to see you next time when things kick it in to high gear!


	4. Ch 4: First Mission, The First Battle!

_**Chapter 4: The First Scathing Mission, The First Brutal Battle of War!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was going through an extreme series of events for his correlation in to joining the Enji Knights! To his dismay Ben found the hard way that despite Brad Fowltror being the most rude and annoying man he has ever met, his raw power was so great that he pulverized Ben with ease and threw him around like a rag doll! However, just when Brad seemed like he was going to break more than Ben's spirit, his wrath was intercepted by a powerful Enji Knight, Cloud Strife! The stoic warrior who defeated the mad villain Sephiroth showed he had no patience for Brad's thuggish antics, and showed the self proclaimed Unstoppable Juggernaut he was not as all powerful as he thought he was by smashing some discipline in to him!

However, all this did was get Brad even more eager to fight! Still, his outburst was cut short when Grand Master Myers himself appeared, and showed that the Enji Knights would not tolerate Brad's selfish brutal behavior! However, before he could lay down the law on Brad, Ben was horrified to see Lacus appear, and make his nightmares a reality when she admitted that the man was her boyfriend! Saying that Brad is just acting out of fearful impulses she begged Myers, Ben, and everyone to give Brad a chance, and reluctantly the leader of the Enji let Brad off with a stern warning. With this cruel change of events Ben realized he had to train even harder to hang around long enough to find a way to win over his childhood friend. However, before Ben could do that, he had other things to do, like start his training with the Enji! After learning various skills for a month what Ben learned was put to the test when he was paired up with his new friends Doug and James and had to work together to pass the test given by none other than Cloud! The aloof spiky haired warrior did not make it easy for the trio, but working together the three showed the extent of their will, and after making use of his Shadow Clone spell Ben was able to shock Cloud and punch him in the face, thus passing his test!

With that despite Cloud's misgivings he was forced to take Ben and the others seriously, and there for gave them the right to be part of Enji squad team 7, with Cloud as there Captain! However, as joyous as a event as this was for Ben, it was quickly overridden by the shocking news that Ansem Zeon, the leader of a independence movement had died, and his successor Weil Zabi had all ready blamed the Lylat Kingdom! It seems that ready or not, the universe is about to enter a galactic civil war! And now it's time to see if Ben is truly prepared to embrace the destiny of a hero and an Enji that he desired for so long! So with that, let the next chapter begin!

* * *

Today's chapter begins a week after Ben Cloud and the others saw the nightmarish news unfold. Sadly the situation with the Zeon separation movement decayed by the second, and any hope for peace had soon faded! And that was because as soon as Weil Narche Zabi had officially taken charge as the new leader of the Zeon separatist movement even the biggest dreamers of keeping the peace had little hope left considering Weil 's poor record of compromising on nearly anything! And so while even though no official declarations of war have been announced, the leader of the Lylat Kingdom King Atem and the Lylat military has no choice but to prepare to the worse and the Enji are doing the same!

And with that needless to say that tensions are rising in Hollowed Bastion, and at the moment some have reached the boiling point! And today's chapter happens to start over some people who have reached their boiling point, and it revolves around Brad! It would seem that Ben is not the only one who is aggravated by Brad's unapologetic crude aggressive nature, and the fact is that so many people have so many bones to pick with Brad in only a month that Brad showcases how much he embraces a fight by challenging all of the people who have a bone to pick with him to a fight, at once! And with that today's chapter starts in the arena area of the Enji base where Enji either go to train , to show what they learned to many others at once, or to spar in matches that can be recorded and saved!

And in the ring today is Brad in the middle, with countless others who want to shut Brad up, like Ben's friends Lloyd, Kyle, a few other Enji, and even Doug! Ben is not one of them though, for Ben is not willing to get back on Brad till he is sure he can take him and thus is watching from the stands along with James and a few others hoping for their friends victory. However, sadly despite the fact that all of Brad's opponents are attacking Brad at once, he still seems to not only not care, but still have the upper hand! And Ben is disgusted to see that Brad's insane arrogance is partly backed up as he sees countless attacks hit Brad only to have no effect!

At the moment Lloyd has unleashed his Sword Rain skill to barrage Brad with a onslaught of sword strikes, only for Brad to move fast enough to dodge them all before laughing and grabbing Lloyd's swords with his hands!

Brad chuckles and says,"

What's this? You swing like a girl!"

Lloyd gets annoyed as he says,"

What the hell are you, whoa!"

To his horror Brad then swings Lloyd around before saying,"

Here you backwater rat, I'll show you a real man's swing!"

With that he lifts up Lloyd and spins him around in a circle before he hurls him in to Genis and his other friend the long red haired womanizer of a magical knight, the complex Zelos Wilder! As all three warriors fall to the edge of the arena before Zelos groans and say,"

Man Lloyd, you really have to watch where you throw your wait!"

Lloyd gets annoyed and says,"

Don't blame me, blame that idiot! He looks like a human, but he has more strength then nearly any monster I fought before, even the ones Ratatosk commanded!"

Genis rubs his head as he says," Maybe so but all he really has is his insane strength!" Brad laughs at this and says,"

Something screwed in wrong in your head you little runt? This insane strength is all I need to wipe the floor with weaklings like you! God damn it, what's with this order allowing morons who know nothing in? Oh?"

He then sees Loni coming at him with his Ax raised as he says,

" Because you're the idiot who does not belong here! Houtsuishou!"

With that Loni strikes Brad hard with his Ax like weapon only for Brad to catch it with his hand! He then grins and says,"

And just what the hell makes you think you can tell ME where I don't belong! Oh?

" He then sees Kyle charging at Brad from behind as he says,"

Because the Enji Knights are for hero's! And you don't act or look a thing like a hero! Your nothing but a jerk and its time you get you're serving of humble pie! Kuuha Zetsupuugeki!

" With that Kyle quickly thrusts his sword right in to Brad's shoulder! Kyle at once grins and says,"

Oh yah, guess your wishing you did not let us fight with the safety limiters off eh you , punk? What is this!

" He is horrified to see his sword has not even pierced Brad's shoulder and Brad just gives a wide grin as he says,"

You guessed wrong dimwit, because I knew your toys could not pierce my awesome body!

"Loni is shocked as he says,"

What is this? How could a sword not even cause him to, GUH!"

With that Brad smashes Loni in the head with a head butt before instantly backhanding Kyle in the gut before he laughs loudly and says,"

What's with you all and the questions that are so obvious that even a preschooler and put it together? It's because my skin is too tough for mere swords to scratch me! It does not matter how many of you peons come at me, I'll still pound every last one of you till we all see who the top dog is!

"This gets a chuckle as one of his opponents then says,"

You keep barking like you're a top dog, but you just keep acting like some sort of monkey or gorilla!"

Brad then narrows his eyes as he sees a man with blond hair, black eyes, wearing a blue outfit welding dagger like swords, and sporting a blond tail who in fact is a human like Genome named Zidane Tribal.

Brad spits on the ground as he spouts the tail Zidane has before he says,

" What's this you freaky mutant? You dare call me names when you're the one spouting a tail? That's rich! "

Zidane shrugs and says,"

Yah I have a tail, but I at least don't go running around pounding away like a big stinking ape thinking I can get whatever I want by just shouting and pounding! Seriously dude, I seen less stuck up kings and it's just about unanimous among us that it's getting way old! "Brad just cracks his neck and says,"

You think I care what you all think? Tough luck, that's how I roll! I am the best, and I am not afraid to admit it! I am not going to be modest about being the champ, if you doubt who is number one then let me make it clear by taking down every last one of you chumps!

"Zidane rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh man, even Kuja was more modest! Seriously Brad, if you think you're just going to waltz, or more like stomp in to here and punch your way to the top then you have another thing coming! Brute force is not the only power! Hey guys, how about making him feel sorry for skipping his magic classes?

" His friend the short mysterious black mage life form which is in fact a descendant of Zidane 's friend Vivi, Vivi two, nods and says,"

You got it Zidane!"

Brad sees the yellow eyed being have its eyes glow before he says," What's this; you think you can even scratch my itches boy?"

Vivi then says,"

Scratch this, Firaga!"

With that Vivi fires a powerful storm of fire magic right at the charging Brad! Brad just has time to raise an eyebrow as he is consumed with fire!

Genis sees this to and says,

" All right, if you can punch hard let's see how well you can take a hard core magical whammy! Thunder Blade!"

With this the half elf raises his odd kendama like wand before he unleashes a powerful blast of lighting shaped like a blade! As this attack collides in to the fire storm Zidane grins and says,"

Well, this might be going all out but he DID ask for it! Chew on this, Meo Twister!"

With that Zidane has his daggers glow before he puts them together and fires a beam of pure energy right at Brad! This causes a explosion that sends fiery sparks all over the ring before Zidane smirks and says

," Easy peasy, now maybe you should realize not to get on everyone's backs jerk! Huh, no way!"

To Zidane and the others shock they see Brad emerge from the flames, unscathed! Brad just looks at his vest being burned before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh, now you did it, I just got this vest washed freaks!

" Zidane gulps as he says," What the, this is crazy! Those attacks were full force, and I know I sure did not hold back!"

Brad then winds his fist up as he says,"

And that's a shame because it just makes you all look even more pathetic! You thought you could topple the king with a few lame magic tricks? Hell no! It does not matter if you come with your body your blade or your spells, I am tough enough to charge though anything! After all, once the unstoppable Juggernaut gets moving, he is not stopping till everyone else stopped first! Get it through your heads, you picked a fight you can't win losers!"

With that Zidane 's other ally, the large armored knight and former leader of the Knights of Pluto from Alexandria Albert Steiner holds his sword tight as he turns to Zidane and says,"

Zidane, this vulgar ruffian is stronger than any of us imagined ! How are we going to topple him?

" Zidane narrows his eyes as he says,"

Not sure just yet rusty, but ill think of something. Because no way after everything we did to get here am I going to allow this guy to beat me!"

Brad then flexes his muscles and says,"

When will you all get it! I don't care where you're from, or who you beat down to get here! Everything ALL of you beat is chum change to the strongest man alive! This is getting dull, all of you are just annoying me! Time you all realize you have no choice but to expect who's boss! Oh yah, its clobbering time! "

With that Brad goes on the assault, and attacks with such speed that his opponents don't even have time to move before he pummels them! Meanwhile Ben cringes as he sees Zidane and Kyle both go flying to the edge of the ring, before he sighs and says,"

Well, it's a good thing I stopped myself from challenging Brad again. Even all of these guys , who have been through so much and have such skill can't stop Brad even when fighting all together? Just what is this guys story?"

James is besides him before he sighs and says,"

That's what I would like to know, no one has ever started off in the history of the Enji Knights with such extreme raw power with so little refinement. Sadly though, his strength seems to be genuine. I was able to look over his test exam, and even saw the video of it. He just plowed through the entrance test without stopping.

"With that James shows Ben his minicomputer before Ben sees its screen showing Brad catching the punch of the very same Ancient Gear Golem that he had so much trouble with, ripping its arm off with one hand before laughing madly and punching it so hard with his other hand that he shatters it! Ben gets annoyed as he says,"

We are sure this maniac is telling the truth? "

James shrugs as he says," The background checks clear him. He seems to have had a rowdy, even violent history, but nothing to extreme. And while he may be all ready getting on everyone's nerves, being straight forward with his feelings, despite how annoying they are is not a crime."

Ben sighs as he sees Brad pummel more of his friends before he says,"

Well, I still say he is conning something. After all, he shows he is a class A con man for somehow winning Lacus over."

James chuckles and says,"

Easy Ben, I know you and Lacus go way back but you can't just assume things. Trust me, women can think in ways we can't understand some times.

" Ben puts his head on his hands as he says,"

True enough James. Although, with everything that is going on, at the moment I am just thinking that the least fate can do is slam Brad's jaw shut!"

With that he looks on to see that Brad is gloating madly before he says,"

Well, it seems that I showed all of you suckers what happens when you think you can gang bang your better! Now then, how about you make up for making me angry and spend the next month polishing my teeth? Need a little coaxing? Sounds good to, GUH!"

All of a sudden he feels a force move him back, and sees its Doug kicking him in the face! Doug just at once gets in to a fighting style as he says,"

Don't brag about your mug when you're no award winner jackass!

" Brad just chuckles and says,"

A wise guy eh? Looks like we have a coward to! Hiding around while the others do the dirty work eh? "

Doug grins and says,"

Nah man, just waiting for my opening, not that it's hard when you're going off like that! "

Brad forms a cocky grin as he says," Oh man, after I strutted my stuff you still think you can defeat me? You're even dumber than the rest!"

Doug then narrows his eyes and says,"

I saw what you can do Brad Fowltror, but I don't care because I don't back down so easy!"

Brad then charges at Doug as he says,"

You're going to regret it!"

With that he goes to punch Doug, but Ben's teammate is fast enough to dodge it! Seeing Doug dodge his punches causes Brad to snicker as he says

," Well, seems your faster than the rest of the trash here."

Doug responds with," What can I say? They called my teacher the best at what he does for a reason! Shoryuken!"

With that Doug dodges Brad's last punch before unleashing his powerful Dragon Punch right at Brad's jaw! This causes Brad to stagger back before he says,"

Doug Fitter right? Hah, at least you know how to throw down. Too bad it seems you got stuck being piled with that scrawny wuss Benny boy eh? Well, maybe if you're lucky he will either die or get so traumatized from his first mission that he will know his place and take a hike so that the real men cannot have to share with the dreamers! You might even be a fun guy to take out the light weights!"

Doug narrows his eyes and says,"

Funny you call Ben weak, since he is a bigger man then you for not trying to bully his way to the top!"

This causes Brad's eyebrow to move up and down real fast as he laughs with anger and says,"

You calling that idiot more of a man then ME! That's RICH! I thought you were a little better than the others Fitter, but your just as dumb as the rest of the stuck up losers here! You think you know a few special karate moves and you can compare to me! Forget about it! Does not matter how you punch, who ever has the stronger fist and can land it in its target is the better fighter! Time I smash down my point and show the only thing that really matters in a battle!"

With that Brad stomps the ground with his foot with such force that it rattles the entire ring and causes Doug and the others to nearly lose their balance before Brad flexes his muscles and says,

" I am done wasting time acting like this matters! Get lost, all of yah! "

With that Brad smashes the ground in front of him so hard that chucks of metal fly up before he instantly licks his lips and says,"

Oh yah, touch down!

" With that he punches all of the chucks of metal that he smashed up in an instant, and causes them all to collide in to Doug and all of his other opponents, hitting them hard and launching them out of the ring!

As Ben sees everyone land out of the ring he sighs and says," Good grief, getting stronger then Brad is going to be more of an uphill struggle then I thought!

"James sighs and says,"

Seems that way. Still, I know Brad is going to be a pain, but even so remember surpassing him is not your priority. We have just a bit more important things to think about remember?"

Ben sighs and says,

" Yah, I know James. And I did not come here to put grudges against are duty. Still, to be honest I won't feel easy till this idiot is shut up. Arg, too bad that might take a while.

" Ben and James then see Brad laughing as he stamps the ground again like he is doing some sort of foke dancing before he says,

" YAH! And who was going to eat his words? Suck it losers!"

Zidane struggles to get back up as he says,"

Damn, this guy is not just strong, but ruthless to! If I knew he was going to play this rough, I would have just used my full power!"

Kyle moans as he throws the rock off him and says," Oh great, dad is not going to like this."

Lloyd then says," Damn it, I was hesitating to go all out because I did not want to kill him. But, I wonder if it would have mattered.

" Brad hears this and chuckles as he says,"

Oh save your excuses you pile of trash! You lost so suck it up! That's what you all get for relaying on tricks to win! Real men only need guts to win, and I guess I proved who the real man of the Enji is! "

With this all of a sudden a white humanoid robot pops out of the remains of the ring in front of Brad, and it's a judge droid to be the official overseer of battles! The Droid swirls its head around before it raises its right hand and a red flag appears before he says," It would seem that all other combatants are unable to battle and are also out of the ring. There for by default the winner is solo contestant Brad Fowltror!"

Brad yells his loudest roar yet before he says,"

OH YAH! Feel it! Get use to hearing that everyone, it's going to be going on again and again! Till everyone sees who the champ is!"

Lloyd frowns and says,"

Oh please, you think you're the best because you're the best at beating people up! But that does not make you the best of us Brad, not by a long shot!"

Brad spits on the ground and says," Getting tired of you losers making excuses again and again! You can't deny I am the top dog for long Lloyd, not when I keep wiping the floor with all of you!

"Zidane then says,

" I heard Master Myers schooled you at what true power is the first day! You're far from number one Brad!"

Brad just pounds his chest and says,"

Oh that? Piff, as if. I was just trying not to embarrass my girl on day one, plus he cheap slotted me! Make no mistake, I am the best!

"Zidane then face palms and says,"

Oh man, this is going nowhere so I might as well not bother. Damn it, what a waste of time."

He is about to say something before all of a sudden a cold voice says,"

Indeed, and its time you should not have wasted Zidane Trible.

"Zidane then jumps up in shock, before he turns around and sees a human male wearing a black and blue fancy noble looking official Enji uniform with a fancy sword in its sheath on the man's right side! This man has silver hair to his neck, and is starting at Zidane with cold black eyes!

Steiner then looks at this man and says," Who are you, and don't you know it's rude to just talk to people unannounced?"

The man then turns to Steiner and says,"

Don't interrupt me if you can, I have business to discuss with him."

Zidane just laughs nervously as he says,

" Oh right, um, I told you about my new teammate right guys?

Here is mister friendly himself _Ezan Kaiba._ Um, so, what's up Ezan? "

Ezan just closes his eyes and says," I am not here to exchange pleasantries Zidane. I am here to retrieve you because your presence was asked by Captain Lion Heart ten minutes ago. Your carelessness is causing the pending operation to go behind schedule so I went to end such delays only to see that you're behaving like a fool."

Zidane sighs and says,"

Oh take it easy Ezan! I got a little delayed trying to teach this idiot some manners that's all. Besides, we are not supposed to move out for a few more hours! Oh damn it all, why am I taking orders from Squall anyway? He and I are not that far off in age and are skills and strength are not that far off either!"

Vivi scratches his hat as he says

" Um, Zidane I thought it was because Squall was much more focused and better at strategies then you? Plus he is more calm or something?"

Zidane moans and falls down on the ground as he says," Whatever, it's still a pain."

Ezan pushes some hair out of his eyes in elegant fashion before he says,"

Pain or not, it's are duty to get in line with are squad leader. Hence forth quit wasting time with these games and fallow me at once."

Brad then laughs as he steps forward and says,

" Hahah, that's right, get lost monkey! Maybe I'll play with your partner while you run!"

Ezan closes his eyes and says,"

Tsc, don't disturb me with your arrogance you scum. The likes of you are not worth my time."

Brad raises an eyebrow as he forms veins in his head and he says,"

What's that pretty boy? You think you're better than me?"

Ezan glares at Brad and says,

" I know I am better then the likes of you, so I don't need to waste time with you. Don't make me waste my time fool, or I promise you will regret it."

Brad then gets furious as he says,"

Me, regret it? Ill wipe that arrogant look off your face you pompous loser! "

Zidane grins as he says,"

Careful there Brad, Ezan Kaiba here is from one of the most esteemed warriors families in the universe. And I hate to admit it but boy does he have the skills to prove it!

"Brad then clutches his hands as he says,"

You think I care about that crap! I told you, all your fancy skills are worthless in the face of strength absolute!"

Zidane rolls his eyes and says,"

Look, I am only telling you because if you make Ezan angry I'll have to hear about it for the next week!

" Brad then charges at Ezan and says,

" LIKE I CARE! No one talks down to Brad Fowltror the strongest man in the universe! "

He instantly goes to punch Ezan, only for the sliver haired man to catch Brad's larger fist, and unleash enough force to twist Brad's arm back!

Ezan then glares at Brad as he says,"

Strongest man in the universe? Your humor is even more pathetic then you're excuse of a fighting style!

"With this Ezan has an aura of purple energy form around him that is large enough to cover the entire ring!

Ben sees this and says," No way, this guy has as a power level on par with Cloud Sensei, maybe even a bit stronger! Who the hell is this guy, I never even seen him before!"

James narrows his eyes as he says,"

I have, though I am not surprised you have not Ben. Ezan Kaiba is from one of the most influential families in the Lylat Kingdom. Ezan's father was a established warrior himself, but rumor has it that Ezan has the best fighting talents seen in generations. He just joined the Enji officially a month ago like the rest of us, but I heard it's merely a formality since his skills are on par with that of a Enji Captain.

"Ben then hears Brad grunt in pain as Ben shrugs as he says,

" Well, at least it seems this Kaiba can back up his reputation.

"Ben then sees Ezan put down more force on Brad's hand before Brad says,

" What the hell, this has to be some joke! You have to be using some magic trick to get the jump on me! "

With that Brad goes to kick Ezan, only for him to vanish before his foot can reach him! Brad then turns around and sees that Ezan is behind him, with his black katana like blade Soul Eater all ready drawn!

Ezan just glares at Brad and says," be silent, the more you talk the more I lose control of myself."

Brad then says," Think your magical tricks can scare me rich boy? Your nothing but a, huh?"

Brad then sees blood trickle down his forehead before Zidane chuckles and says,"

Told you it's not trick Brad! Damn, Ezan slashed you so fast I did nto even see it! But, I think the proof is in the pudding if you know what I mean!

" Brad then says,"

God damn it, I'll make you pay for that you, huh?"

Ezan then presses his blade at Brad's throat as he says,"

Learn your place Brad Fowltror, before I put you there piece by piece!

"Brad then gets livid as he says,"

Think I'll let you get away with that? You're going to pay for," GUHH!"

With that Ezan in a burst of speed backhands Brad in the face with such force that he goes flying all the way out of the ring, and in to the garbage can at the edge of the room! Brad lands with a thud before Ezan clutches his fist and says,"

This is no illusion, Brad Fowltror, this is realty. Your ego blinded you to the difference between us. Too late, for now you had to learn the hard way that the likes of you are nothing to that of a super elite warrior. Just be lucky you're not worth getting my sword dirty. Don't bother me again! Now Zidane, we wasted enough time so come with me before I drag you by your tail to the mission!

" Zidane gulps and says," All right I am going all ready no need to make threats and be all nasty! Er, well, later guys.

"With that everyone is just in a daze at Ezan's display in power as the two walk off before Zidane then says,"

So, what is the mission anyway Ezan?"

Ezan responds with, We are not to be given the assignment till all of us have gathered, that is why there is to be no more delays! Huh? You're in my way.

" Ezan was about to walk out till he noticed that Ben has quickly jumped down in front of him and Zidane! Ben just grins as he says,"

Sorry to hold you up, I just wanted to give you my thanks for shutting up that idiot. You are one awesome warrior Ezan Kaiba. I am Ben Auro, pleasure to meet you."

He then holds out his hand, but Ezan just looks at Ben with a emotionless face as he says,"

What is the purpose of this? Your act, your impressions, have no value to me. Get out of my way, unless you have something related to my next mission I have no desire to waste time on you.

"Zidane sees Ben is looking hurt before he sighs and says,

" Lay it easy Ezan, the guy is just saying he was impressed with you and is trying to be friendly!

"Ezan just blows Ben off as he says," And your point is Zidane? His offer of friendship has no value, after all he is someone of no value and I don't have time to waste on things that are of no value Zidane! I have a job to do Zidane, and so do you so let's go. Don't make me repeat myself again. "

Zidane sighs and sees Ben looking confused before he grins and says,"

Ben Auro right? Don't take it personally, this guy is pretty much cold twenty four seven! See yah!"

With that Zidane waves at Ben and runs off as he and Ezan enter a platform to leave before Ben sighs and says,"

Well, at least that Zidane guy seemed nice. Ezan Kaiba, a man my age, who could own Brad like it was nothing. He, would not even acknowledge my existence. Well, I guess I can't blame him, not like I have much of a legend backing me. Still, one day that's going to change, I'll make sure of it!

Then I'll make Ezan, Brad, and everyone else take me seriously. Oh?"

He hears James chuckle before his teammate walks up beside him and says,"

Like I keep saying, one step at a time Ben, just make sure you live long enough to get a chance to prove yourself. In any case, look like it's are time to make that first step Ben.

"Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," What are you, oh?

" Ben realizes what James is getting at instantly as he realizes his thoughts of recent events has made him fail to realize his own min computer / phone / lots of other stuff is rumbling before he picks it up and it just says" Orders" before Ben says,"

Cloud Sensei, so its time huh? Are first mission, the first phase of this galactic civil war."

James repositions his glasses as he says,

" Don't get to tense Ben, I am sure the odds of us facing a tense mission to start off are carriers are very slim. "

Ben just chuckles as he gives James a thumbs up and says,"

Who's scared? Not me, I can't wait to show those idiots they can't get away with such stupidity! Oh?

" All of a sudden Ben feels a light pat on the back before he and James see its none other than Doug! Doug has a bloody lip from Brad's attack but he still is grinning as he says,

" That's the sprit bud! Fear does nothing so let's just get on with it!"

Ben nods and says,"

Sounds good Doug. Sorry you and the others could not beat Brad."

Doug shrugs and says, "

No big deal, the jackass was stronger that's all. And I got some pleasure seeing that Ezan dude own him. Speaking of that, I would say now would be a good time to split before Brad regains his senses."

Ben then looks behind Doug and sees Brad still stuck in the garbage can Ezan smashed him in to yelling a barrage of curse words before Ben nods and says,

" Good idea Doug, for now I rather face are mission then a furious Brad!"

* * *

With that the teammates go in to the nearest elevator, and in a matter of minutes they are in the command center of the Enji castle, the place where Enji are given their mission briefings! Ben then sees a round table with many seats, and a glowing hologram of what seems to be an entire galaxy! Ben then sees both Grand Master Myers and Cloud are waiting for him and the others, along with many more Enji. Cloud sees them at once and nods as he says,"

Ah, there you guys are."

Ben sees most of the other Enji are seated before he says,"

Er, sorry to be late everyone." Master Myers smiles as he says,"

On the contrary Ben, we were just about to start so good timing. Now if you and everyone else would please be seated, we will begin the briefing. Ben and co nod and do so before moments later the room turns dark and Master Myers clears his throat before he says," Well everyone, as you assumed you have all been called here because you all have a mission.

And sadly, it has to do with this war that is just beginning to from. Hopefully through are actions, this war can be stopped before it truly explodes with violent frenzy. As you might have guessed, it involves the organization that is now called the United States of the Zeon Federation. But, first let's get a good understanding of why this mission is needed in the first place." With that the holograms change in to the forms of two people.

To the left Ben sees a man wearing long blond hair with red eyes, and a blond beard wearing a royal looking red and black outfit with a cape. The other man is wearing a even more elaborate white black and red out with a cape. This man looks quite old and has a long white beard, a crooked nose and black eyes.

Without delay Myers goes up to in between the men and says,"

I would hope you know who these two are everyone, but for those of you who are new or don't pay much attention to the news the man to the left is Ansem Zeon, and the older man is Weil Narche Zabi.

These two are the main reasons we now have to deal with a movement for separation from the Lylat Kingdom that has gotten so heated that we are on the verge of a galactic Civil War.

First, let me elaborate on the depths of this conflict since the full details has been hidden from the public to hold down general anxiety and panic.

The Zeon Independence movement was first started by Ansem Zeon five years ago, a month after the bloody battles on the world of Irazos came to an end."

Doug raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Irazos, that was that planet full of two sides of diehard zealots that ended with nearly everyone dead right?"

Ben sighs and says," That's the simple version Doug. I remember it was more about the two different races of the world fighting over the right to own the major source of the planet's energy, and that since major galactic corporations had interest in that energy it became a full scalded battle, that ended quite badly even when the Enji Knights intervened .

" Myers sighs as he says,

" I see you know your history well Ben."

Ben just blushes as he says,"

Oh its nothing, I just was found of history more in high school and all.

' Myers nods and says,"

And you should be proud of it Ben. Those who don't study history are doomed to repeat it after all. And sadly, even we did not study history enough for that case, and I am ashamed to say we should have done much better on Irazos. We tried to find a peaceful solution to the conflict there. But the humans and the insect race the Arailks were far too distrustful of each other no matter what

. And sadly, frustrations wrenched boiling points on all sides when the fighting came to a end only after a few trigger happy men lost their minds and decided to resort to a indiscriminate orbital bombardment rather than wait for peace! The fighting did come to an end, but only because most of the people of Irazos were dead! Even though the people who fired on the world had acted out of line, both the Enji and the Lylat Kingdom were blamed for letting it get to that point.

Some said we should have minded are own business. Some, like Ansem Zeon said that it was proof that the Lylat Kingdom was overstepping its power.

Some like Weil Zabi said the Lylat Kingdom was becoming too oppressive and controlling of its member planets. In time Ansem and those that railed behind him formed the Principality Zeon, a group that was supposed to be about opposing the supposed corruption and greed of the Lylat Kingdom and wanted a looser alliance that had fewer restrictions.

On one side it seemed like it was a call to form a purer government, however when looked with a deeper lens it would seem that it was in fact to form a government with a looser leash on corruption!

It was a bit disturbing that the major founders of the Zeon Federation are composed of the CEO's of the wealthy Corporate Alliance, the controlling Trade Federation, the ruthless Commerce Guild, the powerful InterGalactic Banking Clan , the fanatical Covenant of the profits, the extensive Techno Union, and the Galactic Serpent Corporation owned by Weil Zabi!

Yes, I was around when the Lylat Kingdom formed, and I remember quite well the outrage by the most powerful businesses when they found that the Lylat Kingdom was absolute to their devolution to limiting the power of corporations. Some say that this cry of independence is really a move to destroy any checks on their power, but no one in the Zeon Federation would ever suggest this and rally the public with cries of freedom and independence.

Ansem did seem to be willing to compromise and try and settle things with us over negations. However, with his death, and with Weil Zabi in charge its becoming clear the chance of this conflict ending peacefully are running out fast.

Weil has always been the most ambitious and greedy of the high ranking members of the Zeon Federation, and he has not even hid how many have paid a heavy price if they stood in the way for his boundless hunger for profit. There are even rumors that Weil might have somehow been behind Ansem's demise. However, there is no proof of that, and for now we must deal with the reality of him being the Zeon Federation's president and the people that are part of that government, for one reason or another support him and his cause.

"Ben gets annoyed and says,

" Damn that Weil. I never even liked the stuff his company made anyway and he kept buying out all the stuff I did like! And now he thinks he can just break away from the Lylat Kingdom so no one can hold him back? No way can that be allowed! We can't let him away with this! Is this mission to stop him or something Grand Master?"

Myers chuckles and says,

" Not quite Ben. We can't just send are forces in to a direct battle, just yet in any case. If we did it would just prove Weil's point that we are really a force of oppressors that destroy anyone that has resentment in their hearts. And, with the current capital of the Zeon Federation, Texagrad, being reported to be extremely fortified, an all out assault would be a extremely costly battle that would make the bloodshed of Irazos seem trivial. And, since the Enji Knights fight for peace, not war, I cannot condone such an action unless it's are absolute last resort. That is why the mission you are all going to go on is not intended for war but for peace. "

With that Myers presses a button and various images of various people that Ben does not know appear before Myers says,"

The best way to derail a cry to war is to expose the true intentions of the one crying the loudest! If we can get the people to see how little there leader cares for them we can cause this war to end before it gets started. And the way you all are to do this, is to retrieve the Senator of the world of Kiera, Senator Moslaca.

It would seem his world was invaded by forces under the command of Weil's OZ branch after his world refused to give supplies to Weil for unfair prices. He and a few others who have discontent with Weil are at the moment on the space cruiser the Andilight. Your mission everyone, is to go meet the Andilight and insure it is able to make it to Corneria. Now, there are no reports of it being under attack but we cannot take any chances.

Therefore we are sending you all as envoys showing how serious we are about insuring they survive. "

Doug shrugs and says,"

A peace keeping mission? Not exactly what I had in mind for a first mission but whatever."

Myers nods and says,"

It may not be a combat mission but it still is important that this goes well. If we can get Moslaca and the others to rejoin the Lylat Kingdom it will show the others that the Lylat Kingdom is not the ruthless group of tyrants that Weil is trying to make us out to be and make peace hopefully sooner than later. Everyone, no matter what is suppose to happen you must be mindful of the events around you. Events can turn from peaceful to deadly in a second, so be on guard the entire time. All right, all that is needed to be said has been said, so the mission will begin in two hours. Please all be at the docking bay by that time. I hope to see you all return alive, so may the force of light be with you all and good luck."

With that Ben takes a deep breath as he says,

" Man, this is it, a real mission, the first mission of an Enji Knight! Man, even though it's not even suppose to be a combat mission, I still can't help but feel a little tense."

Cloud walks over to Ben and says,"

That's just natural Ben, but don't let it consume you. You have the skills needed to do what's expected from all of you, and you're lucky enough not to even be going in to real combat situation. Just stay with everyone and you will be fine Ben."

Ben regains his composer as he says,

" Thanks Cloud Sensei. Don't worry I don't plan on doing anything crazy."

Cloud nods and says," Well, whatever you do plan on doing prepare to do it right and pack everything you think you could need. Oh yah, and make sure it's not anything that will leave a stain. We will be going on my friend Cid 's newly finished space ship the Neo Highwind, and trust me when I say he will throw you over board in hyper space if he catches you getting any part of it dirty

." Ben chuckles and says," I see, well, I do plan on making sure no one kills me on this mission, even my own allies. Well, hopefully it won't be too bad. "

Doug grins and says,

" Well we won't find out if we just keep talking about it so enough of the chatting and let's get it on all ready!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Guess you got a point Doug. All right, time to see if the new Squad 7's premier debut will be a smashing hit or a sinking dud."

* * *

With that Ben hurries off back to his room to prepare for his first official mission. However, since that's not really exciting we now fast forward in time to right as Ben is at the docking bay with the rest of the Enji going on the mission! Ben sees that even if the mission takes a turn for the worst he feels confident since he sees many Enji he not only knows, but knows are powerful are taking part of the mission including Kyle's dad Stan Aileron along with Kyle himself, another one of the judges on his entrance exam Tear along with her friends and comrades the skilled Luke Fon Fabre, Guy Cecil, the powerful Jade the Necromancer Curtis, the powerful half human half Lunarian Paladin Cecil Harvey, his friend Kain Highwind and more!

Ben also sees the ship that he will be riding on, the Neo Highwind and its pilot Cloud's friend the, passionate man who is one of the many Enji in the order named Cid Highwind.

After getting everything set Cid has checked everything and Ben is about to enter the spaceship as Cid says,

" All right guys all aboard! We have a schedule to keep and I an't breaking it over some slacker!

" Ben then sees a muscular looking man with blond crew cut hair that Ben remembers from his martial arts classes, the master of the Blitz martial arts style Sabin Rene Figaro go up to Cid and sigh before he says,"

Um, sorry to hold you down Cid, but, I need a few more minutes. Seems the last part of my crew is, running a little late."

Cid is at once angry as he tips the goggles on his head and says,

" Excuse me? What sorry moron has the nerve to be late to something like this, especially since your group is a bunch of rookies!"

Before Sabin can respond a angry voice then says,

" HEY! Excuse me for being blindsided by an arrogant snob!

" Ben then cringes as he says,"

Oh no, you're kidding right?"

He then turns along with Cid and Sabin to see Brad walking up, with Vaan and Lacus to his sides! Vaan sighs and says,"

Sorry for the wait Captain Sabin, Brad missed the call."

Brad nods and says,"

That's right, I was minding my own business when some sliver haired jackass smacked me around!"

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," What are you talking about Brad? You picked a fight with Ezan after beating up everyone and then he wiped the floor with you! Guess it took longer than I thought to get out of that can huh?"

Brad narrows his eyes and says,"

What, you where there Benny boy? Guess you were sneaking around like some damn weasel of a coward huh?

"Lacus then turns to Brad and says," Is what Ben said true Brad?

"Brad gets dismissive as he says,

" Bah, some stuck up idiots may have gotten in my way! Whatever, I'll take out this on this mission here!

" Sabin sighs and says," Calm down Brad, don't go in expecting a battle! It's our job to insure peace!

" Brad chuckles and says,"

If that is so than how come we are the warriors of light and not the peacekeepers of hugs? We are soldiers man, and I thought this whole god damn order was about fighting! After all, what is the point of a warrior if there is nothing for him to fight?" Sabin face palms and says,"

It's true we are a organization of warriors, but that does not mean we encourage violence Brad. Fallow me closely Brad, and learn what is truly means to be strong. Hopefully, you will realize what the true purpose of the Enji is."

Brad shrugs and says," Whatever.

"Lacus then sighs and says,

" Please Brad, try and get along with your Squad Captain. It will be even worse than high school if you act so defiant so promise me you will at least try?"

Brad moans and says,"

Oh all right all ready! Man, if would be a lot easier if my girl was with me

!" Lacus giggles and says,

" I know Brad, but I have to do my own assignment. We knew it would be like this when we joined after all and, whoa!"

Brad then instantly grabs Lacus and grins and says

," True enough babe, so if I can't have you along at least give me something to keep me going till I get back!

" With that Brad instantly kisses Lacus and she responds passionately, causing Ben to cringe once more and Sabin and Cid to just roll their eyes. Brad then breaks away and gives off a football player like roar before he says,"

OH YAH! It's party time!"

With that Brad stomps up the hanger bay and just sees Ben before chuckling and says," What are you looking at Benny Boy? Heheh, this is going to be fun all right."

With that Brad keeps stomping off before Cid looks to Sabin and says,"

You have to train him? I seen apes with more promise man!

" Sabin shrugs and says," I once went through a turbulent stage, so everyone hopes I can get through to Brad. Well, we will see.

"Cid chuckles and pats Sabin on the back as he says,"

Good luck man, you're going to need it. All right everyone vamoose because we were supposed to be gone yesterday!"

With that the others head in to the ship before Ben sighs and says,"

Well, looks like it's time to see if I can handle my own dreams.

"He then is surprised to hear a giggle before he sees Lacus walking up to him and saying,"

That's a steep task if your dreaming has gotten even larger than the old times eh Ben?"

Ben chuckles and says,

" Haha, you have no idea Lacus. Still, I may be a little anxious but I just have to keep focused."

Lacus nods as she says," Don't worry about it Ben, it looks like you got it easy for this mission, you just have to get the process down and I am sure you will be fine. I heard many good things about Cloud and with Brad and everyone else on the mission I have no doubt you will come through in one piece."

Ben grins and says," Thanks Lacus, I trained this hard and I am not about to let it all end in the first mission!"

Lacus nods and says,"

We all made it this far, so we can only hope its enough right? And, just for an added insurance, maybe this will bring you good luck."

With that Ben sees Lacus take something out of her pocket and Ben is shocked to see a paper like star! Ben then says,"

Lacus, is this, that good luck charm I made for you back in fourth grade?

"Lacus sits down besides Ben as she says," No, it's one I made. My sister Sarah wanted one so I made it for her. Then, when I came here she gave it to me saying I would need more good luck. But now, I think you could use some good luck most of all."

Ben is shocked as he sees Lacus hand it to him before he says,

" Are you sure you want to give it to me Lacus? What about your own luck?"

Lacus giggles as she takes out a pocket watch that has Ben's original good luck charm as she winks and says

," This will give me enough luck. I have my own mission to take care of soon, but my new Captain Miss Terra and the others both seem nice and strong, and it's just a supposed Zeon squadron or two. Everyone tells me my progress is amazing so I guess we will see.

" Ben grins as he says," I guess so, but just be careful Lacus. It took this long to see you again, I hate to lose you after all this time again."

Lacus sighs and says," You won't, lose me Ben; I have no intention on dying. Just promise you will come back alive yourself to? Oh, and do me a favor and try and keep Brad out of trouble would you?"

Ben shrugs and says," ER, I'll try Lacus but that really depends on how much of a part Brad is willing to play."

Lacus sighs and says,"

I know he can be a handful, but he is not so bad once you get to know him. So, just promise me both of you will come back in one piece?"

Ben gives a thumbs up and says,"

But of course, the hero's story can't end just as its getting started after all."

Lacus giggles and says," Oh Ben, you really are the same silly guy. Still, looks like it's time to go.

" Ben then hears the ship's engines begin to roar before he nods and says,"

Guess it is. Well, see you around Lacus, and good luck."

With that Ben goes to offer Lacus a high five and Lacus pauses for a second and gives him one back before blushing and says,"

You to Ben. Lets all do are best. After all its all we can do right? "

With that Ben nods and turns around and goes in to the ship before he pauses and turns around to say something and says,

" Oh yah and, Lacus? Oh?"

He then sees Lacus is all ready walking away before he sighs and goes deeper in to the ship and sees Doug and James waiting for him with Doug having his arms crossed as he says,

" What took you man? Having trouble saying good bye to your would be girl friend? Looks like Brad topped your send off."

Ben narrows his eye brows and says,"

What does that mean exactly?"

James sighs and says,"

Enough Doug, we have to focus on the mission. So, that's Lacus Raystar in person eh? She really does have that elegant persona, how fitting for coming from the Raystar family. So you two really go back, how interesting.

"Ben sees James smirk and say," Good grief, and now what is THAT suppose to mean eh James?"

Doug laughs and says,"

It means he wonders how you two could ever hit it off that's how bud! Don't worry, I could tell she thought of you as a good friend. Looks like you have managed to endure in her heart and still stand as one of her best friends after all the time have passed."

Ben grins and says,"

See, told you guys I was not bluffing.'

Doug grins devilishly and says,

" Yah, but best friend and boy friend are world's apart all, no offense but there is a league of difference in the enthusiasm she has for saying hello to you and hello to Brad. Just saying.

" Ben then gets furious as he says

," Bah, just, you, not when its , shut up! Sigh, ill correct you on how wrong you are later , but for now let's get going."

With that Ben keeps grumbling as he walks off, and soon his grumbling is blocked out by the engines on the ship and Ben turns to see the ship is all ready in the middle of leaving the ship's atmosphere! Ben pauses as he sees the Enji castle is all ready a mere spec before he says,

" Man, this ship really has amazing systems if we are moving this fast and I don't even feel the pressure!"

James nods as he says," Yes, the Neo Highwind uses the most advanced and metal systems known in the universe. It's indeed a fitting vessel for are voyage.

" Ben then sees that they are all ready in space as he says,"

Well, that's good, now I can just at least enjoy the ride. To think, it's only the second time I left Corneria my whole life. Even though it's a mission as an Enji, I just hope it ends better then my last trip. Well, only one way to find out."

Doug chuckles and says," Oh man, didn't you say something like that like, three times all ready Ben?"

Ben gets annoyed and says,

" Bah, I sometimes repeat myself when I get anxious ok? Arg, I am hungry now, so, let's just leave off are stuff and see how well the food is here."

With that Doug nods and says,"

I can agree to that man.

"With that the trio goes off as the ship's thrusters go in to overdrive and the Neo Highwind blasts in to hyper space to get Ben's first mission started! The path to Ben and the other Enji's destination is relatively smooth, since Ben spends his time getting to know the other Enji and staying away from Brad.

* * *

Four days later Ben finds that the Enji are keeping on schedule and just after Ben finishes lunch that day he sees a notification telling him and everyone to report to the command bridge! With this the scene turns to Ben entering the command deck, and sees that just as he arrives the ship has exited out of hyper space and sees that outside the white blankness of Hyper Space is returning to the normally star full appearance of normal space before he then says,"

Ah, so it's show time eh? I just hope all the actors still have there cues"

Cloud nods and says,"

Something like that. We still have contact with Senator Moslaca and they have not been delayed.

"Ben nods and says,"

Whew, maybe things will hold together after all. Wait, where is the world we are meeting them on? Oh?"

He then sees a hologram showing a odd looking white ship that looks sort of like a Ax on the top before Cid then says,"

There is no planet for us to meet them kid, we are meeting them on their brocade runner the Andalite. It seems Moslaca and the others are too paranoid to meet us on any other place then where they have the home field advantage. These guys may not trust Weil but they don't trust us yet either."

Cloud nods and says,"

That's why we have to trend carefully with this. One wrong move and they could refuse to help us.

" Ben nods and says," No worries, nothing to gain picking fights with guys like that. Still, how hard is it going to be to convince these guys to play on are ball court?

"He then sees the long haired Jade shrug and says,"

Not to hard really Ben. The Senator and the others are just acting on self perseverance instinct. They thought Weil would give them what they wanted, but when that turned out to be a fantasy they are not desperate not to lose everything and are willing to strike a deal with the people they lambasted. Not the most ethical process but a common one regardless. "

The red haired Luke then nods and says,

" Well, these guys may have screwed up, but people deserve a second chance every now and then, and if it helps us stop this galactic war before it gets out of hand then it's worth it. Still, this does not seem too hard.

" Tear nods and says," For now Luke, but remember, there is always the possibility that Zeon forces will try and attack to silence Moslasca and the others. "

Cid chuckles and says," Don't worry , no Zeon toys trying to crash the party boys and girls! This new bird of mine has the fire power to outlast anything those idiots got in a dog fight! And I should be able to pick up if they are trying to sneak around. So just focus on what you all have to do you hear? Ah, I am getting the message single from Mosalca, guess it's time to dock. Good luck everyone, give them hell!

"With that the Enji, even Brad begin to move as Cloud looks at his teammates and says,

" All right guys, we are past the point of no return so hope you're ready. Just stay sharp, and be as polite as they all will let you be. All right, are first mission begins now Squad 7!"

With that Ben nods and says," All right, let's go!

"With that the Enji exit the command deck and move to the docking bay just as the transfer hatch between the Neo Highwind and the Andalite links up. With that Ben takes a deep breath and steps through the tube with the others, till he steps on to the Andalite. At once he sees several men in brown uniforms wearing the banner of Mosalca 's world on their shoulders before the largest one salutes the Enji and says," Enji Knights, thank you for coming."

Cecil and his group have just finished coming from there ship and steps forward and says,"

We are glad to help you. Now, is the senator ready?

" The guard nods and says,"

He is waiting for you all in are ships lounging room. Please this way.

" With that everyone fallows the guard and a minute of going through hall ways later they are in the room before the large guard then says,"

I hope you don't mind but the Senator and the others would like it if some of you stayed here just to keep watch."

Doug raises an eyebrow and says,"

Keep watch for what?"

James shrugs and says,

" Most likely they really just don't feel comfortable with so many Enji in front of them. Understandable ."

The guard then looks around and says," All right, you two squads can stay." Ben sees that he is pointing to Squad 7 and Luke's squad before he grins and says to himself,"

All right, least I am lucky enough not to miss out the important parts." With that the two Enji squads enter the chamber. Brad and Vaan try to enter before Sabin drags them out of the chamber.

With this as Ben enters he sees a tall being that looks like a blue humanoid fish wearing a fancy outfit with the Lylat Emblem on his chest. The man to the left of him is a tall human with bleached blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white trench coat.

The man to the right is a yellow skinned man who looks quite old, has four fingers and is wearing a blue business suit.

Behind this man is a younger man wearing a gray business suit and wearing glassless while having the same skin tone.

Sitting to the right of the man is another old looking man wearing a religious like black and white priest outfit and having odd yellow eyes with a slight beard. To that man's right is a tall man with snazzy looking clothes, and the rest of the people are normal humans wearing the same uniforms as the blue fish like man.

Ben struggles to guess who is the Senator but his answer is given to him when the fish guy gets up and bows as he says,

" Enji Knights, thank you for taking this meeting. I am grateful that you are willing to expect my terms .I am Senator Mosalca" Cloud nods and says,"

We are glad to help you Mosalca, along as your intentions are true."

The blue man nods and says,

" This is no lie. I came because I realized that Weil is all ready twisting the cause Ansem was rallying for, and that is turning out to be a big mistake. It was only a day after Ansem died, when Weil contacted me saying he will need to use my world of Kiera to install factories to increased production of war ships and battle droids for the coming battles. I protested, saying it would ruin my planets natural environment but Weil demanded I make a sacrifice for the greater good of the Zeon Federation. Ansem would have never asked me to do that, I know because he was my friend. I fear that the rumors of Weil being behind Ansem's death might have some truth to them. That's why I came to contact you Enji right away, before Weil grew suspicious of me.

"Luke nods and says,

" I can see you left in hurry. Still, at least you brought most of your staff here it would seem.

" Mosclac looks around and says,"

Oh, I am sorry to confuse you but, several of the people here are not from my world, but also fled with me to avoid Weil's clutches. This yellow man is Mister Burns, a man of major importance in the world of Springfield along with his butler Waylen Smithers. Also, here is , oh?"

The religious man steps up as he clears his throat and says,"

Allow me to properly introduce myself Moscalc,

I am the Patriarch of the order of _Sithantos, you may call me Havoc Drashid_. "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he sees several of the Enji step back and he says,"

Sithantos, I know I heard that name before, but I can't put my finger on where.

" James steps back as he says," I can, the order of Sithantos is a religious order founded on the world of Ormus that worships the dark emotions of life. They are a elusive order, and mostly stick to their home galaxy. "

Tear then looks sharply at Havoc and says,"

The Patriarch of the Sithantos order? Forgive my inquiry, but it's a bit odd that you are with Mosclac."

Havoc chuckles and says,

" It may appear that way my child but I assure you it's nothing to be concerned with. Mosclac contacted me for advice in are annual meeting, and I came with him to avoid attention. Plus I to have much to say about Weil's so called rule. "

Jade nods and says," It would seem many important people have many important things to say about Weil. This could go better then we hoped.

"Cloud nods and says," I can promise every one of you that you will not regret doing what is right. The Enji Knights will insure you and your loved ones will not come under harm."

Mosclac then clears his throat and says," I would hope as much, but if that was all I wanted for this then I would not have gone to such risks in the first place. I do expect a bit more before I admit anything in public. For example, I want the planet of Kiera to have its tax rates cut at least in half, are people have enough problems without having to pay unfair dues.

" Cloud shrugs and says," Um, to be honest this is the kind of thing to ask King Atem about. No offense senator but while we have a lot of power, that's not really in our area."

Mosclac laughs and says,"

Ah I suppose not. Well, at least your honest about your limits, I can respect that. Yes, I do appreciate that you Enji seem to be genuine in your reputation."

Ben then grins and says," Don't worry Senator, you can trust us. The Enji Knights are dedicated to insuring that this war stops as soon as possible! "

Ben then hears a wild laugh outside that he is pretty sure is Brad before its cut short and Mosclac nods and says,

" I do see now that perhaps the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji are genuine to their vows. I was angry at King Atem and the others for being slow to respond, but now that I see that he has a lot to handle, and that it just might be better to take one's time then to rush empty promises through.

As long as my desires are meet I will comply with the Lylat Kingdom, have my world reinstall itself as a member, and do what I can to turn around Weil's lies."

Mr. Burns then gets up and moves his fingers around and says,

" Yes I too am willing to have a change of heart and have Springfield return to the Lylat fold, as long as King Atem and all of you allow me to keep my deal on installing my new Nuclear power plants in Corneria , Yardrat and all the others that bought my contracts."

The Enji just look at each other before Luke shrugs and says,

" Um, I guess that's find, as long as they pass expectation, and you stop trying to block out the sun in places where you set up your plans and all that."

Mr. Burns just sits down and goes to tenting his finger tips as he says,"

Excellent. Smithers, bring me my check with my trillion dollar bill. No wait, Castro still has that. Oh well, normal bills it is.

" With this Tear then says,'

I am glad you are all reasonable, there might be a chance to get this civil war a quick conclusion before things spiral in to countless tragedies. "

Ben then nods and says,

" I don't mean to be disrespectful to any of you, but, this whole cause for independence, or at least going to war over it is so senseless and stupid. I can understand wanting to be respected, I can understand wanting freedom. However, I can't understand how anyone would be so quick to wage such a massive war over it! I may not have seen real war, but just seeing how much pain it causes is enough for me to know that such a large scale war is wrong I mean, this is not just one country waging against each other or even a planet against another, but most of the universe against most of the rest of it! You think such a group of wise people would realize how wrong it is! Er, forgive me for being out of line, it's just frustrating

" Mosclac sighs and says,"

Ah, I suppose when you put it that way it does seem foolish. Nearly every member of both the Lylat Kingdom and the Zeon Federation has full knowledge of the history of war, and how most of the time everyone loses from it. Yet, we repeat history again and again. One would think that, oh? Is something funny Havoc?"

Everyone then sees that Havoc is chuckling as he then says,"

Oh don't mind me. I was just agreeing with your sediments Mosclac. It is a pity that society has not learned from its mistakes. But, it just shows, how foolish us mortals can be. We say we evolve, but in truth even the most evolved of life has changed very little from how we were millions of years ago! And that's because no matter how strongly are desire to change things are, nor the power of are machines, we are still bound to our hearts.

And that's a problem since the cold truth is that for most, the heart is a sinful thing unable to have the strength to suppress are desires for the common good. Yes, I am afraid this civil war shows that humanity and most other life is a slave to are sin, bound to are lust for ever.

And, unless say, a grand remolding of how life works would be installed, then this endless waltz of anger hate and suffering will continue for the rest of time itself! Yes, I foresee this universe has been connected with war, and I want to see the door that has been opened by this onslaught of sinful emotions. Yes, the door has been opened, and now all life has been tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed. "

The women that is Tear's friend, the blond haired princess of the nation of Kimlasca, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear is one of many troubled form what Havoc just said as she clears her throat and says,

" Yes well, it is quite tragic how we always seem to repeat such painful actions Havoc. However, I would not take such a hopeless view! I know that we can prevent are worst nature from consuming us! We can make this work and strive to a better future! By the way Havoc, just, what is it that you want from the Lylat Kingdom?"

Havoc closes his eyes and says,

" Nothing to grandiose my dear Enji, I assure you. I just wish to speak with King Atem, and give him my humble ideals on how to bring salvation from this corrupt cosmos, so full of inferior beings that run amok. You could say I am a seeker of the truth. Yes, someone who wishes to guide humanity, no, all mortals on the correct path.

Yes, I wonder Enji Knights, tell me. Do you have any true plan to bring peace to an existence that craves destruction? There is so much to learn, but you all know so very little about the truth.

"Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

What is this man a sermon? No offense but might as well save your breath. We will do what we need to do to make things right and that's that!"

Havoc sighs and says,"

A meaningless effort child. One who knows nothing, understands nothing. You know there are many answers, and many outcomes. But you don't know how to reach them. I will be quite curios to see what you Enji have as an answer."

Ben just grins and says,"

Don't worry, you will get one and I promise it will be a good one! I joined the Enji Knights because I believed in them, that they really can do some good for the cosmos! If anyone is a hero it's a real Enji Knight, and I am here to one day be like them to!"

Havoc chuckles as he eyes Ben with curiously and walks forward to Ben and says,"

Ah, so you're a new comer to the Enji Knights eh? Wish to become a hero lad? You desire to enforce justice and the sort?

" Ben looks enthusiastically as he says,

" Oh, more or less it's my dream to become a great hero and make a difference and all that so I guess you could say that. Why?

" Havoc just looks amused as he licks his tong and says,"

Oh, you just remind me of my younger years, before the bitterness of reality took shape. It's good to have a dream boy, but remember, if you're dreaming too hard, you can be crushed absolutely by the ruthless nature of reality! So, just remember to keep a sharp eye on what is in front of you."

Ben chuckles nervously and says,"

Er, thanks I guess. "Havoc then chuckles some more and says,"

Forgive me Senator, but my old age has made me tired. I shawl retire to my quarters for now. Feel free to call me if any event is to pop up."

With that Havoc leaves the room, and once he is gone Ben just wipes some sweet off his brow and says,"

Yah, that was not weird at all.

" Doug chuckles and says," Yah, and I like square-dancing. Oh man, that guy is uncanny with a capital U!"

Mosach then sighs and says,

" I know the Patriarch of Sithantos might act, a little, odd but take no offense to it. It's normal from Ormus, form where he is from. And his intention seem to be worthy, since he was what allowed us to bypass a check point to get this far. We may have different end desires, but even so are wishes to see this crises come to a quick conclusion.

"Stan grins and says,

" Don't worry Senator, that's what we all want to I promise! All right, and to get what we all want might as well high tail it back to Corneria so you guys can have a chat with the Lylat King and all that.

" Jade nods and says," Are fleet will go in to defensive formation just in case of any unwanted arrivals.

" Mosach nods and says,

" Thank you Enji, now if you would just let me contact my family I will be on my way."

With that Ben sees Mister Burns, the blond guy in the white trench coat and the guy that was sitting next to Havoc all bow before Ben turns to Cloud and says," So, is this it Cloud Sensei? "

Cloud shrugs back and says,

" As long as the ride back goes back smoothly then pretty much Ben. Hope you did not build your expectations too much.

" Ben chuckles and says,"

Nah its fine with me if that's it for now.

"Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Man, what are you afraid of fighting Ben? I hope you're not because otherwise what the hell are you doing here? I do admit it's a bit lame that my first mission is such a snooze."

James chuckles and says," Not all missions revolve around epic battles Doug. Besides, it would be even lamer if we did not survive are first mission because it was too much for us to handle.

"Cloud nods and says,

" The Masters know not to just give new comers the S class missions from the start, everyone should start where they can be expected to succeed after all."

Doug shrugs and says," Whatever, if we are done chatting politics stuff I think I'll just go back to are ship and punch some more test dummies so my fists don't go and get dull.

"Cloud sighs and says," Do as you wish, just don't go too far in case something changes.

" Ben nods and says,

" Ah, first thing first for me, after all of the excitement my destination should be the rest room. So, be right back guys.

"With that His squad mates nod and Ben runs in to the door way, only to bump in to the blond man in the trench coat! Ben sees the man glare at him as his coat gets shuffled and Ben chuckles nervously before he says,"

Ah, sorry about that sir." The blond guy just ruffles his coat and says,"

Bah, clumsy human, watch where you step or it will cost you.

" Ben sighs and says,

" Um, sorry it won't happen again. "

Mister Blond just glowers at Ben before walking in to the edge of the room to look out the window before Ben sighs and says

," Great, even with my training I still can't erase this clumsiness of mine. So much for will power over powering DNA. Last thing I need is my nature making me seen like a idiot throughout galaxies. Oh?"

Ben is shocked to then see Mosach walk over and chuckle a she says,"

Don't mind Mister Eastion, he like all of us are on edge about current events. It has nothing to do with you. Ben Auro is it? I must say I am impressed with your spirit."

Ben grins and says," Oh, I just try to keep a positive outlook on things. After all if you just look at the bad stuff all the time it will drive you bonkers and all that."

Mosach nods and says,"

Indeed. I admit I nearly lost sight of any ray of hope for a stable united government. But, then I seen the genuine devotion of you Enji Knights and I am reminded that not everyone in one side is united in thought or desire. I, Havoc, Mister Burns, Trent Easton and the others here all have difference desires perhaps. But in the end we all just want this conflict to end.

"Ben nods and says,"

Well, I guess that's what we are here for right? Even Mister Blonde, er, I mean Mister Easton seems all right, just a little jumpy. Even now he seems to be wanting to, huh, what the?

" Ben is shocked as he spots the blond man at the edge of the room forming a sinister grin as he takes something out of his pocket and it looks like a gun to Ben! Acting on instinct Ben at once dives at Mosach before he says," Watch out! "

With that Ben tackles the senator just in time as the two hit the floor, right as a searing red energy bolt whizzes by and blasts a hole in the wall!

Everyone at once gets alarmed as Doug is the first to react and says,

" What the hell!"

The blond man snarls as he says," Damn that kid! I'll have to, AHH!"

In an instant his gun is slashed in half, as he is shocked to see that Cloud is right in front of him with his sword drawn! He, Guy and Luke all have the man surrounded as Cloud narrows his eyes and says,"

I expected that one of you guys might have hidden intentions, but I did not think your treacheries would be this brazen!

"Guy then says,"

What's your deal! Why would you try to kill one of your own allies? Huh, what the, guys watch out!" Everyone then sees that the man's body begins to flicker before he snarls and says," Because all weak willed traitors must die!

"With that the man's body glows, before everyone is shocked to see that in the blond man's place there is a human sized reptile like creature with hind legs!

Mosaic then gasps and says," What? Trent, you were, you are a Skedar? No, there was never any Trent Easton to start with?"

The Skedar snarls as he says,"

You weak scum, Weil Zabi knew you and the others would not have his vision! But at least we will get something out of you trying to derail are destiny! Now not only will you traitors perish, but so will a hand full of you annoying Enji Knights!

" Luke gets annoyed as he says,"

Don't count on it scale face! Weil is not going to win, especially if he is going to resort to cheap stunts like this! Now, you're going to give us some answers Skedar! Huh?"

All of a sudden the Skedar's chest glows red before he says,"

The only question ill answer to your Enji is that the Skedar have no fear opposing you and the Lylat Kingdom, and this is what we think of you!"

With that the Skedar roars before his chest object makes a sound and Jade then says,"

All of you, move out of the way! Frigid Coffin!

"With that the long haired man forms a spear of energy and instantly fires a massive blast of ice just as the other Enji get out of the way! The Skedar is frozen solid instantly, and a moment later an explosion blasts out of the ice sculpture and it falls to pieces!

Cloud then sighs and says,"

A suicide bomber, he was a diehard all right. Ben, nice relaxes."

Mosach nods and says,"

I must thank you Ben Auro, I own you my life.

"Ben sighs and says,

" No problem, just glad I could do my job right. Well Doug, you wanted your action, you got it."

Doug whistles and says," I admit I did not expect it to start off with such a bang though! Nice job bud, looks like we foiled theses Zeon idiots' grand plan! Huh? "

He then sees the Enji all looking around as James then says,"

Maybe the first part of their plan, but I doubt this was all they had planned."

Cloud nods and says," If one or more of them was setting us up, then this is likely just getting started. Be ready for anything Squad 7, we don't know the lengths the Zeon forces will go just yet. Mosach, do you trust all of your men? "

Mosach nods and says," I knew them all well for years, I doubt that they would betray me. Mister Burns and Havoc don't have anything to gain by betraying me."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Are you sure about that? I mean, that Havoc guy seemed rather shady. I mean, the leader of a secluded religious order? I have hard enough of a time trusting what most religious leaders say, but especially ones that are about darkness and stuff. I mean come on, the man's name being Havoc does not ring any alarm bells?"

Cloud sighs and says," Remember Ben, it's a wide universe and Havoc to his home could mean what we think of pillows. We can't rule him not being part of this but we also can't just assume things. Well, for now we better get ready. Cid can you, whoa!" All of a sudden the entire ship rocks before the same soldier from before then says,"

Senator, three Zeon warships have just entered out of Hyperspace! One has been conformed to be the Musai, the flag ship of the Red Comet _Char Aznable_!

" Mosach then widens his eyes in shock as he says,"

What, the legendary mobile suit plot, and master of fleet battles? No, this was a set up from the start! I swear, I had no idea!"

Cloud nods and says," Let's just handle this before things get out of hand. Cid, what's the situation?"

Cloud checks his transmitter before he hears his friend say,

" It sucks Cloud! Three heavy battle cruisers are coming out guns blazing! My ride and the others are more than a match for them, but I am not sure about that out of date modal! You guys better get on board before the action gets to hard core!

" Cloud nods and says," Good idea, let's move back to the docking bay before troops move in and, huh, this energy, watch out!"

All of a sudden the right wall explodes, before it comes down! Ben and everyone then instantly sees a dozen human soldiers wearing brown Zeon uniforms with large white helmets with the Zeon emblems on them! (They sort of look like Rebel soldiers from Star Wars.) Next to them are alien like blue creatures of the Elite race that belong to the Covenant alliance army, along with the monkey like Brute members of the same group and other members of the Covenant the Grunts and Jackals, along with a few more Skedar. Ben and the others see all of these newcomers instantly take out various energy weapons before Ben says,

" Zeon soldiers, here all ready? What, do they have mages with warp magic or something?

" Mosach gasps and says,"

No, of course! That last Skedar must have given his comrades the warp codes to this ship, and the troops are just warping on board and bypassing are defenses to transfer vie are cargo transporter!

" James takes out his combat bow and has it glow with his magical energy before he says,"

Looks like we took their bait hook line and sinker!"

Cloud then nods and says,"

Maybe, but there is no way they are going to lure us in! Everyone, form a defense position around the senator and the others! Stick together, and we will get through this!"

Ben gets tense as he says,

" Yes Capitan!"

Ben then draws his sword and gets ready as he sees the various Zeon soldiers spread out as one of the human troops then says,"

Enji dogs, you won't get away with trying to oppresses are desire for independence! You think your powers make you so great but you can't get out of being brought to justice for what you did to are great former leader Ansem! "

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

What are you talking about? We did not kill Ansem, one of the Enji Masters died to so don't blame it on us? Huh? Ah!

" Ben then sees six or so targeting lasers aiming for him before the same soldier then says,"

You can't device us with your lies! We know the truth, and we won't lower are guard down again! Kill them all, traitors and Enji alike!"

With that everyone of the soldiers opens fire and Cloud then says," Spread out!"

With that the many Enji use their beyond human speed to dash out of the way of the incoming fire! Cloud manages to defect the blast of a Mauler gun from another Skedar warriors before he stays in front of Senator Mosach as he says,"

Ben, everyone, I know it may be tense being in a real battle, but you have to stay calm. Remember your training, watch them closely, and make sure they don't surround you! Just wait for a opening, and you can beat them!

" Ben nods as he is dodging in coming blasts from one of the Grunt soldiers Needier gun and says,"

Understood Cloud. All right, if there was ever a time to prove I can do more than talk about being a Enji, now is the time! I won't die here!"

With that Ben just manages to me fast enough to avoid being hit, which is quite the respectable accomplishment since there is dozens of lethal attacks being shot per second! The whole room is quickly being consumed with destructive plasma, and as the armored normal Lylat soldiers begin storming in to the ship to back up the Enji the entire area of the Andalite is consumed with the cries of war!

* * *

While most of the people on board get tense from this, one of the rare few that do not is none other than Havoc! Havoc, along with his assistant John Ruse are sitting on his chambers, and Havoc is just sitting on his chair sipping some tea as he sees his assistant pacing around the chamber biting his finger nails before he says

," Enough Ruse, you're not displaying the aura of confidence that we hired you for."

Ruse then looks frantic as he says,"

I can't help it man! The Zeon soldiers are attacking my lord! This is not like in one of my movies where I can pull of some stop motion tricks and take out a whole army! We are trapped man, TRAPPED! Do you see a exit man? Then SHOW ME THE EXIT! SHOW ME THE MONEY!

" Havoc sighs and says,

" I always did fail to see why your such a box seller which that immature childish attitude of yours. Anyway, calm yourself Ruse."

Ruse then jumps on the nearby coach as he says,

" I can't Master Havoc, not till they stop the shooting!

"Havoc then slams his staff on the ground and says,"

Enough! You won't die Ruse, as long as you fallow my instructions. Yes, the brave Zeon rebels are passionate about making their cause a reality. But yet at the same time the Enji Knights are passionate about seeing their beloved peace becoming a reality. Both sides have the resolve, but in the end like always, the side with the most power will win out.

"All of a sudden a deep voice chuckles as it says,"

Yes, and soon, ALL sides on this universe will see who has the true, supreme power and is fighting for the absolute destiny of existence! "

Ruse is so spooked that he falls off his couch as he says,"

AHH! Who is there? A soldier? Please don't kill me; I love the movement you guys have going!

"Havoc rolls his eyes and says,"

Seriously, if not for your ability to recruit members my small minded friend, I fail to see what use you would have to are cause. Ease your tension, that's, are other, quite devout member remember? So, I can see your getting excited all ready eh my friend?"

This new voice then chuckles with malice and says,

" Yes, it's been ages since I heard the screams of warfare. And I can't wait to make a few more!"

Havoc then grins and says,"

Just restrain yourself a tad longer. Let are two opposing forces go at each other, till you show them, what the true supreme force of the universe is!

"The voice from the shadows then chuckles and says," At last the time has come. At last, we will reveal are selves to the Enji Knights, and the entire universe will tremble with fear at the realization of their inescapable fate!

"Havoc then snickers and says,"

Yes, there is no escaping it now, it's far too late for the pitfall masses to have their salvation. At last, an end to this never-ending farce is in sight. Everything is born through sleep, and so will the new paradise. Yes, so let destiny unfold at last so that it will become reality at long last."

With that Havoc then goes back to sip his tea and as a explosion rocks the ship and he sees a Zeon ship have part of it explode form a barrage of missiles the Neo Highwind unleashed he just closes his eyes and says,

" My, this tea here is better than I expected. My, that young Enji wanted to be a hero, well I guess this will be is chance to go down as one.

"With this Havoc then goes back to finish his meal but as he does we change to a event that is a bit more important than the ominous Patriarch of Sithantos enjoying his tea, and that's seeing how Ben is faring on his first taste of warfare! And as we return to him and the others it seems that for now Ben is holding his own!

* * *

Taking everything he has learned, and with a good dose of hormones keeping his senses sharp he is able to stay in one piece so far! The scene then turns back to the battlefield, where Ben has just jumped out of the way of a plasma grenade and then sees a human soldier aiming some sort of Plasma Pistol right at Ben before he says,

" Enji, you can't wiggle out of justice!"

With that he fires a shot and Ben manages to deflect the blast back in to the man's arm using his sword and winces as he sees the man's arm get vaporized as he says,"

Funny, that's what I was about to say. No matter how crazy you are you're not going to win! So give up while you still have the, whoa!"

Ben hears a noise and jumps to the side as he sees a barrage of energy needles coming for him as he then gets hit in the right shoulder and cries out in pain before he then sees two more soldiers coming behind the other one as one says," We won't give up till you and all of the Lylat Kingdom is so badly battered no one can stop us! You can't stop us, we will kill all of you before, AHH!"

With that he is quickly blasted in the chest with a energy arrow and is blasted back! His comrade turns to see James aiming for him as the red haired Enji rookie then says,"

Your delusions are just going to do you more harm than good. There is no way you're going to win!"

With that the soldier then says,"

Damn you! Die you son of a,GUH!"

With that he is hit in the neck with a powerful kick and goes flying in to the wall hard before Doug reveals he landed the blow and says,

" Shut up punk! You idiots think you can moan and get what you want with a big enough temper tantrum? Get real, if you can't expect things like men then get beat down like the idiots you are!"

Ben then takes a deep breath and says,"

Nice one guys, that was to close.

"Doug then gets serious and says,"

No kidding. You got to step it up a notch man. It's not time to be nice Ben, seriously, you have to go all out because its kill or be killed!

"Ben then says," You think I don't' know that? I came here ready for a fight, and did not expect a warm welcome."

James sighs and says," No offence Ben, but your trembling knees tells a different story."

Ben then looks down and sees that both his knees and his arms are trembling as he says,"

Er, sorry about that. I guess, having my life in danger is harder to surprises then I thought.

" James nods and says," It's understandable Ben, but you got to surpass your fear or it will lead you to your death.

" Ben then nods as he grips his sword tightly and says,"

I know it ok! Let's just focus on taking down the enemy before they can, GUH!"

With that Ben feels a flash of pain as he sees a plasma blast soar past his arm! It's only a glance but Ben still can feel the pain, and he then turns around to see a annoyed Zeon soldier then say,

" Damn it, this guns targeting systems is busted! I'll still fry you yet you, GUH!"

With that Doug instantly shows off his speed as he bursts at the soldier and upper cuts him in to the ceiling as he says,

" Like hell you will fry my buddy punk!"

Ben takes a deep breath as he says,

" Doug, thanks for that. Sorry I am fighting so sloppy. Guess I was not as ready for real combat as I thought. "

Doug nods and says,"

Don't worry Ben, we all go at our own pace, even during a fight to the death I guess. Its freaking me out a little to , but I won't let a thing like fear keep me from making sure my pals don't die!

"Ben nods and says," I won't either. I promise ill return the favor Doug.

" Doug grins and says,"

Don't sweat it. These guys have some fire power but they only are a threat because they are swarming us! Too bad for them they are going to see what happens to annoying bugs!"

Ben grins and says," That's for sure, I'll make sure they, huh?

"He then sees another soldier running fast behind Doug and James, with a sword of energy glowing! With everyone else busy fighting the enemy jumps up and prepares to slice Doug in half before Ben instantly reacts and charges while saying,

" No you don't!

" With that he quickly stabs the soldier right in the heart and the Zeon soldier screams one last time before dying right after! Doug is shocked as he turns around and says

," Whoa, that sneaky dude nearly got me! Did not think he could be so fast, thanks Ben, you saved my hide."

Ben just clutches his fist as he sees blood is on it before he says," After all this time, I always imagined myself killing monsters and evil robots. But killing humans, I did not really want to have it come to that." Doug then shrugs and says,

" What can you do bro? Like I said, it's us or them. Oh?

" He and James then see Ben looking deadly serious as he clutches his head and he says,

" Your right Doug, it's us or them! I won't die, I refuse to die or allow those important to me die! I may regret killing humans, but, theses idiots forsaken there right to live as soon as they decided they could get away with this! You're not humans, your just mavericks, monsters! And I won't hesitate, I won't allow mere monsters to kill me!

" A few more soldiers are coming as one soldier then says,"

Gene! You , you're going to wish you did not do that Enji runt!

" He fires some sort of energy like shotgun at Ben but Ben deflects all the blasts before charging at the soldier and saying,"

No, you're going to wish you did not do that idiot! You should have paid attention to what I said; there is NO way I am going to die here!"

With that he uses his magical energy to lift the gun right out of the soldiers hand before in an instant Ben slices the man in the chest! As he falls down the soldier to the right of him then says,"

Denim! Damn you!" He then fires a blast from his energy rifle and the monkey like Brute soldier discharges a grenade from his Brute Shot but Ben just defects the energy shots and catches the grenade in his hand before he jumps up and says," Know the price of underestimating a Enji moron!"

With that he then throws the grenade right back at its sender and the two soldiers perish in an explosion! Doug sees Ben instantly jump back and go to dodge the attacks from a Skedar and its large Reaper gun before he whistles and says,

" Damn, Ben's really going at it!

" James nods and says," Guess with the fear of death hitting him on the face his will to live is blasting out full force. Good to know it's having a positive effect but I think we should cut the chatter till we don't have to worry about dying."

Doug nods and says," Sounds like a plan!"

With that Doug and James go to back Ben up and those, like all of the other Enji show the Zeon forces just what they are messing with! Ben then sees Cloud effortlessly send back an energy bolt in to a human soldier before blocking the smashing attack from a Brute's large Gravity Hammer and decapitating him

. He also then sees Cecil in a flash take down two soldiers, and Tear create a energy barrier around her and the others near her to nullifies the incoming Slayer missiles before she counter attacks with a powerful Holy Lance magical attack that vaporizes a group of soldiers! After then seeing Natalia unleash a volley of energy charged arrows to take down even more soldiers Ben grins and says,"

Well, guess the Zeon forces are learning the hard way that they will need a lot more fire power to ambush the Enji!"

With that he then proceeds to use a burst of speed to dodge a incoming missile and then uppercut the Elite Covenant soldier that fired the attack! Meanwhile even the Zeon soldiers are starting to see that they may have bit off more than they can chew before the commander of the attack forces then says

," Damn, this situation is getting out of hand! The Enji have far greater power levels then we expected! There is no choice, send the battle droid reinforcements now!"

With that in only a matter of seconds more explosions blast out behind the commander, until everyone then sees human sized green looking beings covered head to toe in metal with single glowing red mono eyes and energy cannons attached to their wrists. Ben sees them all walk up in a line before he says,"

Don't remember seeing many life forms like those guys."

James then says," That's because they are not humans Ben. They are the mass produced Zaku battle droids that Weil's Oz corporations produce. It's a cheap way to raise an army, and to insure they are loyal no matter what.

"With that the Zaku droids all have their eyes glow before they say,"

Targets conformed. Destroy without delay, roger roger!

"With that they all open fire at the Enji and Ben deflects a incoming blaster bolt before he sees two of the nearest Zaku droids then take out glowing energy dagger out of its hand before they both charge at Ben. Ben dodges the first one's charge and blocks the second one's attack before he kicks one in the head, only to wince in pain and says,"

Ow! These guys are made of some tough stuff! Oh?"

Doug then punch's the Zaku 's head off as he grins and says,

" Nah, they are nothing more than tin cans Ben! You just have to put some effort in to your hits that's all!"

Ben sighs as he then unleashes a lighting blast to zap the Zaku to his right till he says,

" Easy for the guy who is the ace martial artist to say. Whatever, at least these guys are not that more difficult than the others."

James nods as he says," That's not the point Ben. The threat they pose is that they have no fear or feel pain. And they can, huh? Move it!"

The trio then sees three more Zaku droids aiming at them before they fire in unison, and to Ben and co's shock fire off a energy web that catches them and attaches them to the wall! Ben at once gets shocked as he says,"

Damn it, did not see that coming!"

Doug struggles to get out a she says,"

Sneaky scrap piles, they are going to pay for this! They don't have the fire power to take us down!

" James sees something and gasps as he says,

" Maybe they don't, but those guys might!

" All of a sudden the three then see two larger armored blue creatures called Hunters stomp up to them! The left one roars before the two then lift up their arms, or more precise the large plasma cannons on those arms before they glow to fire before they both say,"

All Enji, must die!"

With that the two fire powerful beams of green energy at the members of Squad 7 before Ben widens his eyes and says,"

No, it, can't end like this! Huh?"

In a flash he sees a trail of blue energy before Cloud instantly appears to block the two blasts with his sword! He then narrows his eyes as he looks at the Hunters and says,"

It won't, I won't allow it!"

With that he instantly dashes at the two Hunters and they go to strike the captain of Squad 7. However then there claws smash the ground Cloud is behind them all ready! He just closes his eyes and says,"

Sorry, but for all of you Zeon soldiers this is the end of the line ."

With that the Hunters roar and charge at Cloud, only to fall to pieces after a step!

Ben chuckles nervously and says,

" Man, I could barley fallow Cloud's slashes. He really does not mess around, but that's good for us. Oh?"

Cloud instantly slashes the energy web to shatter it and as Ben falls in to the ground Cloud turns to them and says,

" Sorry for keeping you hanging guys. Are you all ok?"

Ben nods and says

," A little shaken but all right. Sorry to weigh you down in the middle of a battle sensei .

" Cloud grins and says," Your hardly a burden Ben, all of you are far better at fallowing orders then my last squad. You're doing fine, don't worry. After all teammates look after each other. "

Ben nods and says," But of course. Er, by the way , what happened to your last teammates?"

Cloud without a bat turns around to slash a incoming missile in half before he says,"

They got reckless, and had some bad ends. Try not to repeat their mistakes."

Ben gets a little pale as he says,"

I do tend to study history well to do just that so, er, thanks. Well, at least we are doing strong so far.

"Cloud nods and says,

" It seems that way. The Zeon forces either did not expect for so many of us to be here, or they just underestimated how strong we were. Either way, at this rate we should be able to drive them off without suffering to many losses. However, just remember, the battle field can change in an instant. Ah, and no matter what you always have to be ready to stay above the waves of war! Get ready, another wave is coming!"

Before Ben can ask what Cloud is talking about all of a sudden everyone feels a tremor before out of nowhere the last standing wall comes crashing down and Ben's eyes widen in shock as he sees a large tank sized red and purple machine, that looks like a crab with tank turrets where the eyes of a crab would appear!

Cloud just sighs and says,

" I seem to always get the intention of the bizarre machines. Whatever. "

All of a sudden all of the Enji hear a loud laughter before the metal plate on this crab like machine folds down before everyone sees a human wearing a fancier outfit and has a red sort of glass slab over his head! This man laughs and says,

" It seems you Enji are more resourceful then I realized! Don't feel too proud of yourselves though, that just means you get to die at the hands of me,

Major Varus Slender!

And I should warn you, I enjoy making my enemies squirm before they die. And since I have this new Cesar Tallgeese mobile armor, even you Enji and your stupid out of date magical tricks can't stop me!"

Ben braces himself as he sees the Tallgeese snap its claws and as he sees the claws have buzzsaw blades pop out of the claws and then have them glow with energy he gulps and says,"

So, this is the boss of the attack force or something? Seems like it with the fancy toy and all."

Cloud nods and says," It would seem so. If we can take him down it might break down the rest of the soldier's morale. Slender, if you have any regard for your men surrender now before you all lose your lives senselessly!

"He sees the Zeon commander laugh as he aims the mobile armor's cannons at Cloud and says,"

Surrender? NEVER! How gutless do you think the men of the Zeon Federation army are Enji? Are pride for are cause is far too great to give up! Besides, my scouter can pick up you so called holy warriors power levels, and your strength is far too inferior to get out of this! A power level of three hundred, surrounded by a few one hundreds? Ill rip the whole lot of you to pieces !

" Cloud smirks as he says," Ah I see, you use those scouter machines to grasp are strength eh? You're going to regret using those devices to assume your victory, because it just leaded you to the end of the line!"

Slender gets annoyed and says,"

Shut up and die all ready!

" With that he fires off a round of cannon blasts from his machine and Squad 7 all jumps out of the way!

Slender then targets Cloud and says,"

Time to wipe the arrogance out of your body you spiky haired Enji! DIE!"

With that the Zeon commander has his machine extend its metal claw and try to crush Cloud! However Cloud is ready for the strike and blocks it with the First Sword before he says,"

Sorry, today does not feel like a death day to me. Time you see just how grave an error you made!"

With that Cloud has his magical energy explode before his large blade glows blue with energy before he horrifies Slender with his power and kicks the Tallgeese with enough force to kick it back! This causes a vibration that causes the Zeon soldier to slam his head against his cockpit before he says,"

What the hell was that! He should not have nearly enough power to, WHAT! When the hell did this punk's power level exceed a thousand? What the, now its three thousand? Slag, I got a broken scouter!"

Cloud lands back on the ground and grins as he says," It's not a malfunction, I can just hide the true force of my magical energy to catch overconfident foes like you off guard. Now, it's time to end this pointless battle! Let's take him down Squad 7. I hope you boys remember plan delta?"

Ben and co nod before Ben says,"

Yup, let's do this!

"With that Slender then says,"

DAMN YOU ENJI! You can't stop us from breaking away from your decaying Lylat Kingdom! "

With that he fires a barrage of missiles before James then says,"

Just watch us!" With that James casts a magical spell to fire a pillar of ice up from the ground in front of him to block the incoming missiles. And as the missiles impact the ice and it shatters Doug is all ready charging at the machine as he says," All right tough guy! Time to tenderize me some crab legs! Beast Impact!

"With that Doug quickly dashes underneath the machine and smashes its legs with a powerufl combot it with enough strength to stagger the machine!

Slender is shocked at this as he says

," What, impossible! You will pay!"

He is about to open fire on Doug but Ben then jumps up and stabs the machine's claw cannon right as its about to fire, causing it to backfire and explode!

Slender then pounds the machine and says,"

God damn it, this is the newest most powerful machine the egg heads made to counter the Enji! I can't lose here!"

Cloud then says,

" Face it; you all are letting your ego's overwhelm you! If you don't stop soon the rest of your army will fallow!"

Slender then turns beat red as he says," Go to hell you relic of the past! You, all of you are just part of the old era, that's about to be broken down piece by piece!"

Cloud just sighs as he sees both claws of the mobile armor coming for him as he sighs and says,

" Urg, I hate conversation with zealous idiots. Whatever, this ends here! Blade Beam!"

With this Cloud's energy explodes before he swings his sword down, and unleashes one his powerful limit break moves by releasing a wave of pure energy that's strong enough to slice right through both of the claws, and through the left side of the Tallgeese! Varus Slender just manages to avoid not being burned up as he sees his machine explode and fall on its right side before he says,

" NO! I can't go down like this! "

Ben grins and says,"

To bad, because you are! Nice move Cloud, you wasted him! Whew, that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be."

Doug grins and says,"

Guess that's because we have a whole lot of firepower to dish out! "

Cloud shrugs and says,

" Let's just say, I busted much more well built machines. All right, last chance to get out of this alive Slender. If you give us some info I can promise you and your men will be sent to a decent prison.

" Slender looks around and sees that most of his men are either dead or subdued by the other Enji, and can see Brad slamming a Hunter around like a rag doll in the distance before his veins bulge and he says,"

No, I'll never give you Enji anything! Even if you squirm out of defeat here, you can't hope to win against the might of Weil Zabi!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,

" Man, talking about having a cow or something. Seriously, just how much twisted propaganda has Weil stuffed down your throats? For the last time we did not kill Ansem! "

Slender sneers and says," Save it tool! We will never expect your lies! We will fight till the last man! We will show you just how unbreakable are sprits truly are! And then, you will see who truly come out on top!"

Cloud sighs as he sees the other Enji begin to come up around him before he says,"

If you guys are going to play hardball, so be it. But no matter how devoted you are to victory, or how much firepower you admass, you're not going to defeat us!

"Ben nods and says,"

We will cut through your deception and your leaders' insane ambitions, so that peace can be restored! No matter what, we will insure evil fails to have what it wants! After all it's the job of a hero after all! So let's, huh? What the, did it get colder all of a sudden?

" Ben's sudden expression is not quite random because everyone else notices that the room is getting dimmer, before everyone hears a deep voice burst out in laugher before it says,"

The job of a hero you say? How amusing! Yes, you Enji Knights are so very amusing! But it's time for the joke to end, and for you, and all others to see wha the true fate of all deluded heretics are!"

Luke then gets around and says,"

Who the hell is that? Another Zeon nut job that underestimates us? Looks like he is a prankster to, well come out and get on with this all ready freak!

" Tear then sees the room get darker before she says,"

Careful Luke, can't you sense the amassing dark energy? I am feeling, a power level, and a massive one forming here! And its power is not only fierce, but I never felt such rage from this presence, not even from my brother! "

Guy then says,

" What kind of Zeon soldier is this? Huh?"

All of a sudden the ground to the left of the damaged Tallgeese glows before a red circle with some foreign symbol appears before the same voice then says,"

I am no mere soldier Enji scum! Embrace, the ultimate wrath of the dark side!"

With that a explosion of powerful red energy explodes out of the ground before the force is powerful enough to blast Ben off his feet!

Ben then says," What is this? How much tricks do theses Zeon soldiers have?"

Cloud braces himself as he says,

" I am not sure Ben, but get ready for anything!"

With this everyone then sees a figure emerge from this column of dark energy and sees it's quite unlike anything they have seen today! And that's because the figure that emerges is a dark figure clad in black armor from head to toe. This being looks like it could be a human, expect for the fact that one of its hands is far larger than the other and looks more like a large claw while the other hand is holding a massive blood red blade that is bigger than Cloud's First Sword!

This being has clawed armored feet, with massive shoulder pads that have spikes protruding out of them, along with a helmet that conceals the man's face, only showing glowing red eyes! On this dark knight's chest armor is some sort of odd evil looking symbol on it and as Ben takes a look at the eyes of this new arrival he instantly gets tense as he says,"

Oh boy, something tells me this is not going to be wanted reinforcements for us. I may not know what is going on but I do know that this guys eyes are more crazy looking then Brads!"

James nods and says,

" No arguments here Ben. This can't end well."

Speaking of Brad, after thrashing all of the Zeon troops that got in his way this new event has got his attention and seeing Nightmare he just grins and says,"

Well what do we have here? Looks like we got another freak show who wants to rumble! Just hope you're not as sorry as the rest of the crazy trash here freak!"

This new being does not even seem to respond to Brad as he just looks around and has his eyes glow even redder before it chuckles and says,"

Ah, it's been such a long time, a VERY long time since I seen some worthy offerings! So, you're the warriors of light, the order of the Enji Knights that pledge to defend the universe form evil are you? Hahaha, how amusing. "

Cloud at once powers up as he says,"

All right let's just cut right to it. What are you and what do you want? You some mercenary that was paid to aid theses soldiers?"

This being just snickers and says,"

Please, as if I was on the same level of theses inferior beings! I am not here because I was paid to be here. I am here Enji, because there is nothing more I desire then destroying you all!"

Slander laughs and says

," Hahahah! Yes, see Enji? You can't defeat us! Are resources are overwhelming! I don't know where the president hired this man form but now we can't lose! Victory is ours! Huh?"

He then sees this demonic knight turn to him and narrow his eyes as he says," I don't recall saying I am here to aid you filth.

"Slender then chuckles nervously as he says," Er, then what the hell are you here for you, huh? Wait, no, please I, No!"

With this the being shows just what he thinks of the man, and how much power he has at the same time by having his sword glow with energy before he points it at the Cesar Tallgeese before he says,"

I am here to hand down all worthless beings their fate, and that's what I'll do! Now, offer your soul!"

With that the being unleashes a blast of pure darkness from his sword, that is powerful enough to destroy the Tallgeese, and Varius Slender in one shot! As Ben and the others hear Slender give off one painful scream before he dies Doug cracks his knuckles and says,

" Ok, so he is not with the Zeon boys to? Guess we just got some psychotic freak on our hands!"

Ben nods as he says," To bad it seems its one seriously powerful freak who looks more crazed then Brad!"

Brad hears this and says," What are you talking about Benny boy? No way this mutant here is anywhere NEAR the same class as me! "

Nightmare then clutches his fist as he says,"

How correct, a filthy little ape is far from worthy of being on the same level of me! Worthless trash, its time your kind meets its end!"

Brad at once gets outraged as he says,"

What the, you want to say that again freak show? Time you get with the times knight, your nothing but a god damn joke and ill beat you down like all bad jokes! YOUR DEAD!"

Brad at once charges at this creature but before he does Sabin pushes him back and says,"

Don't be a fool Brad! Can't you sense the massive power emitting from this being? The only man who had emotions this black where that of my worlds arch foe Kefka!

"Brad gets enraged as he shoves Sabin and says,

" Bah, I don't need such a crutch as "sensing" my punching bags power! Because it does not matter how strong they are, they still got nothing on the Unstoppable Juggernaught! Now let me do you guys a favor and let me waste him all ready!"

With that he charges at the demonic looking knight and this just causes his target to snicker as it says,

" Disregarding the advice of your own master? You're even more pathetic then I thought!

"Brad just forms a wild grin as he says,"

Shove it! Your even more pathetic you nameless freak! I don't know who you are but your nothing but trash!

"With that he goes to punch the knight, only for him to be shocked for the being to block it with ease with his blade! The being then glares at Brad and says,"

You dare call ME trash you revolting human?

Listen well; I am_ Nightmare_, the envoy of darkness that will bring forth the new paradise, the paradise of darkness! Your ego is a fresh reminder on just why I so devoutly serve my duty! Are you ready to die, you conceited wretched human?"

With that he kicks Brad hard to launch him in the air and then instantly slashes Brad across the chest with his massive blade! Blood blasts out of Brad's chest as he goes flying back before Doug winces and says,

" Man, this sucker is fast with that sword. Good thing I did not try to repeat history."

Cloud nods and says,

" Yah, if you did I don't think you would get off so easy this time Doug. There is no mistake, this being Nightmare, is a serious threat no matter what his purpose is. I never heard of anyone like this guy, but let's make sure this is the end of his carrier! "

Nightmare then sees the other Enji all get ready to fight and power up he then gets excited and says,"

Yes, show me what you can do! I want to see for myself, just how much weight the reputation of the so called champions of justice have!

" Stan then gets annoyed as he says,

" You want a firsthand taste? You got it freak! Demon Fang!"

With this Stan begins the battle by having his special Swordian blade Dymlos glow red before unleashing a wave of pure energy from his sword! However Nightmare just swings his sword at the attack to bat it away before he says,"

Nice try, for a warm up! Don't think I will fall so easley Enji! Oh?"

He then sees Luke and Guy both charging at him as Luke has black Key of Lorelei blade glowing with energy before he says,"

Well good news, we don't give up either! Rending Havoc!

"Luke then unleashes a powerful combo art of his before Guy also says,

" Final Cross!" With that Guy unleashes his own Arcane Arces attack to hit Nightmare as Luke hits him with his! Since Nightmare was all ready blocking Luke's attack Guy hits him across the chest and the dark knight grunts as he says," I see, you have skills after all. Good, this will at least be enjoyable !"

Luke widens his eyes and says,"

What, not even a scrape? GUH!"

With that Nightmare smashes the two back with his large claw as he says,"

Of course you maggots, I am far beyond the normal capacities of your weak humans after all! Its time you realize your time has passed, so at least expect your end with dignity!

"He then sees Cecil charging at him with the long haired Enji's Light brighter sword surging with light energy before he then says,"

Are end is not hear monster! No matter what dark desires you have its our sword duty to insure you don't make them become a reality!

" With that Cecil unleashes a furious barrage of sword strikes that are so fast that Ben can only see the Enji as a bluer! But Ben is deeply disturbed to see that Nightmare is able to move just as fast and parry every strike!

As Cecil puts both hands in to his sword and uses a surge of speed to warp behind Nightmare for a back slash Nightmare quickly turns and blocks with such force that it creates a shockwave that knocks the table in the room!

Nightmare then laughs and says,

" Your duty is it? Well guess what, it's my duty to kill every last one of you! And I won't fail to the likes of naïve trash like you! "With that he unleashes a powerful surge of power in his swing that shatters the ground where Cecil was just a second ago! Ben sees the aura of darkness around Nightmare growing even larger as he says,"

This guy, he truly is a demon! I never felt energy like this before, it's like, evil itself!"

Nightmare over hears this before laughing and saying,"

What's wrong boy, afraid of sensing what the true power of the universe is! That's right, tremble in terror, for your weak soul shawl be torn apart by my merciless wrath!"

Ben tightens his grip on his sword as he says,"

I am not afraid of you! There is no way we will lose to a demon monster like you!

"Nightmare gets amused as he points his sword right in the air and he says,"

Is that so? Naïve boy, you think because you fight for justice you will prevail? Simpleton, let me make reality painfully aware at how cruel justice really is!"

With that he charges right at Ben, only for Cloud to intercept him as he says,"

You're not doing anything to my team on my watch Nightmare! "

Nightmare responds with,"

Protecting your comrades? How noble. However, you can't save anyone from this bloodbath Enji! "

Cloud then says,"

We will see about that! "

With that he jumps up and then unleashes another blade beam attack at Nightmare! However as Nightmare is hit with the blast he then growls and says,"

I told you, your powers are useless! Nothing will save you from the greatest nightmare!"

With that Nightmare has his energy explode and he blast right at Cloud for a killer lunge! Cloud is able to dodge the strike, but it leaves him open for his foe to smash him in the chest with his leg, and send him flying through the wall! Ben's eyes widen in shock as he says," Cloud Sensei, no!"

Nightmare then lands on the ground so hard it bends down before he laughs and says,"

Yes! The time for you humans to face your judgment is at hand! And all worthless fools like you that cog up the universe will at last be purged! So, face your fate boy!"

With that Nightmare dives at Ben and tries to slice him in half! Ben is able to block, but the force of the blow smashes Ben to his knees! Nightmare just laughs as he says,"

It's useless to resist, I can sense your energy boy, and even if there was one hundred of you, you're powerless to oppose me!"

Ben struggles not to let Nightmare bring his Soul Crusher down even as Nightmare unleashes more strength before Ben begins to sweat hard as he says,"

No, I won't die to you! No matter how strong you are Nightmare, I refuse to lose to you!"

Nightmare chuckles and says,"

That's some resolve you got there lad. Yes, you're quite stubborn, but that won't save you! Being definite only drags out your suffering, so, let me relive you of your pain and end your pathetic life right here! Oh?"

He then sees Doug charging for him and blocks Doug's punch with his free hand as Doug then says,

" The hell you are freak! No monster is going to cut us down and tell us we deserve to die! And that's because we will stick together to get through this!"

Nightmare then says,"

No matter how many of you band together, you can't stop me! So die!"

With that he prepares to smash Doug, only for James to shoot an energy arrow at his head! This does not harm him much but it does causes Nightmare to stagger back before he glares at James with annoyance and says,"

Is that the best you can do? Worthless, you can't do anything! Huh?"

Nightmare then feels a surge of power before he then sees that Cloud has rebounded from the last attack faster then he thought as he sees Cloud is coming right for him before he says

," I don't know about that, because it lets me have the time to do this! Finishing Touch!"

With this Cloud focuses his power in to his blade and performs a powerful slash faster than Nightmare can counter, hitting him hard in the chest and blasting him backwards! As Nightmare lands with a thud Cloud lands back in front of the others before he says,' No matter what, I won't let you kill my comrades!

"Nightmare then gets back up and feels his chest before he laughs madly and says,

" You truly are a stubborn lot! Yes, this is indeed turning in to a worthy battle! Maybe if you're lucky ill grant you deaths that will be remembered for the rest of history!

"Ben sighs and says,"

Oh great, now I feel so very lucky. In any case, at least this guy seems to not be invincible."

Cloud nods and says,"

Yah, he is powerful all right, but we can still take him. However, from here on out, leave this to us guys."

Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What do you mean Cloud?"

Cloud responds with,"

You guys have done great. But even so, it's clear Nightmare has powers beyond your level. This is still a mission to bring back the senator and the others remember? Even if we beat him it will be pointless if the others die. That is why you're going to take Senator Mosica now to the ships escape pod so that Cid can pick you up."

Ben is shocked as he says," What, you want us to leave you?"

Doug gets annoyed and says,

" Come on, quit treating us like kids!"

Cloud turns to Doug and says,"

It's a order Doug! This is not being unfair, it's being realistic! Do what you can do, so that I can do what I can to end this in our favor. If you and the Senator and the others are out of the way, there will be less to worry about, understand? I hope you did not forget your orders all ready did you?"

Doug is about to argue before James sighs and says,"

He does have many sound points Doug. We should do what we can do. Because after all, like it or not this guy is way out of are league. "

Ben nods before he says,

" He is right, I promised to obey orders and protect people, and that's what I plan to do! I understand Cloud Sensei, so ill promise to insure Senator Mosica and the others return to the Lylat Kingdom no matter what! Just promise me, that you will be there when we return!"

Cloud grins and says,"

Don't worry Ben, I have no intention of dying here either. Rest assured, Cid will pick you up no matter how many Zeon forces try to stop you. So just believe in your selves and get going! I and the others will make an opening, so get ready!"

As Ben nods Nightmare laughs and says,"

Sorry to ruin your parade Enji but I can hear your desperate ploy and I won't allow it! I am here to kill all of you, and I won't fail to the likes of you! Yes, fear, fear attracts the fearful! The strong, the weak, the innocent! Fear is my strength, and with the state of your pitiful society of fear and despair, I cannot lose!"

Nightmare is about to attack again when he hears a annoying laugh before he turns to see that it came from Brad! Brad just keeps laughing as he says,"

Oh shut up all ready! You're going to lose punk! What to know why? Because you're a loser that really on fear to be strong that's why! I don't need fear, or any of that crap! Because I am the Unstoppable Juggernaught, power personified! "

Nightmare growls with annoyance and says,"

Your still alive? I see, you were fast enough to react fast enough to step back from my slash and avoid a killer blow. I'll just be more precise this time, because I assure you mere reflexes cannot save you from me monkey!

" Brad gets furious as his muscles bulk up again as he says

," Stop calling me a damn monkey! All your puny slash did is get me even more revved up! Ill rip that sword apart you stupid loser!"

Nightmare laughs as he charges at Brad and jumps up before he says,

" That's right, amuse me to the end you pathetic piece of, GUH!"

In an instant everyone sees Sabin warp right in front of Nightmare and punch him in the head before he can react! Sabin just says,"

Enough of this! Brad, you escort Mister Havoc to the escape pod!

" Brad gets enraged as he says,"

Say WHAT! Is this some sort of joke! I am a fighter, not some damn escort! Have one of the other puny pansy's do it! I am here to fight!"

Sabin then gets angry and says,"

Enough Brad, you're no match for this man and I won't let your ego endanger life's so do it!"

Nightmare snarls as he gets back up and has his energy explode before he says

," It's no use, like I said this vessel will be your tomb!"

Sabin turns back to Nightmare and says,"

We will see about that! Suplex Blitz!"

With this Sabin explodes with power before he unleashes a burst of speed and strength to tackle the charging foe and pin him to the ground! Nightmare struggles to get up and says,

" You're stronger than I thought, but that won't save you!

" Sabin winces as he uses all of his power to keep Nightmare down before he says,"

We will see about that! Enough Brad!

Disobey and you will be dismissed from the order so do it!"

Brad smashes the ground as he says,

" ALL RIGHT! God damn it, where is that old geezer anyway?

"With that Brad smashes right through the wall to obey his task before Cloud then says,"

All right, you guys go to!" Ben nods and says," Got it! Good luck Cloud!"

Cloud nods and says," Same to you, see you soon."

With that Cloud sees Sabin get kicked right in to the ceiling and charges back at Nightmare. Meanwhile Ben Doug and James then run over to Senator Mosaca, still alive and hunched over the remains of a chair before Ben says,"

How you doing Senator?"

The blue skinned senator sighs and says,"

Let's just say I had better days."

Ben chuckles and says," Same here. Come on, let's get out of here. Don't worry, Ill protect you with my life on the way to the escape pods."

The senator responds with," Do what you can, that's all I expect. All right, the escape pods are down a level, this way!"

With this Ben and co escort the life form from Kiera out of the room and Stan has ordered for Kyle and Loni to do the same to Mr Burns and Smithers. When they get outside they see that Havoc and John Ruse before Havoc then says,

" What is going on Enji? I heard of the Zeon attack, but this does not sound like them!"

Brad just clutches his teeth as he says,"

We are getting you out of here Havoc, so move your holy behind here before I have to kick it!

" Havoc glares at Brad and says,"

Watch your tone young man. I am aware of the situation but that does not mean you can forsake manners.

" Brad raises his fist and says,"

Screw you! I am missing my time in the sun so just move before I drag you out of here!"

Ben sighs and says,

" Please forgive my, um, this guys lack of manners Lord Havoc, he has little in the way of manners. However we need to get out of here ASAP so please come with us to the escape pods so we can sort things out."

Havoc closes his eyes and says," If I must. However, it would seem the Enji have whatever this thing is isolated now so I hardly see the, oh?"

Everyone hears foot steps before a squad of Zeon soldiers run across the corner before Ben sighs and says,"

Yah, but see this is why we have to hurry."

Mr Burns glowers and says,

" Enough of this. Smithers , releases the hounds on theses rude men!"

As everyone raises a eyebrow his sycophant just sighs and says,"

Um, sorry Mr Burns but A, they are not with us and B, they would not be of much use to us."

The yellow skinned old man just sighs and says,"

Fiddlesticks. That's it, releases the robotic Richard Simmons! Oh wait, he is still being repaired. Oh poppy cosh, if only I was in my prime Flying Hellfish days I would teach theses uncivilized, whoa!"

Kyle then grabs Mr. Burns and drags him along as he says

," How about reminiscing when we are not getting shot eh pops? Let's floor it!"

As they move Smithers gets worried and says,

" Careful, he is over one hundred and, AHH! My arm! Sir I am flamming!"

At that instant Smithers is shot right in his right hand and it instantly is vaporized before a tense Ben turns to James and says,

" Have any tactical escape spells handy James?

" His red haired teammate nods and says," Luckily I in fact do. Hope this does not damage the ship even more but, here we go! Magnet!"

With this as everyone is running James uses a magical spell to rip the parts of the wall in front of them and form a new wall to cover them! As everyone quickly everyone starts to move to the lower floor Nightmare sees this and says,"

No, I won't be made a mockery of by mere bugs! Even if you Enji try to defend your comrades, you can't save them even if I can't get at them! And that's because, you underestimate the power of the dark side!"

With that Nightmare jumps out of the way of Stan and Cecil's attacks before his energy explodes and his sword glows with red energy before he says

," Its time, rise servants of the one true master of evil, rise and enforce my will! Come forth and kill the unworthy,

rise Necrocalcous!"

With that Nightmare stabs the ground and dark energy rises all around him! Cloud and everyone then sees shadows move out of Nightmare's shadow, and then leave the area!

Natalia sees this and is spooked as she says," What the, what did that fiend just do?"

Jade narrows his eyes as he says,"

I am not sure, but I can sense numerous dark presences forming all over us! What did this monster do?"

Nightmare laughs madly as he lifts his blade up in the air again and says,"

Don't bother worrying about it, you're not going to be alive long enough to worry about it!"

Stan gets annoyed as he says,

" I had enough of you just assuming your going to kill us freak!"

With that the Enji get ready to finish the battle. But as the fighting intensifies we now leave them to see if Ben and the others can get there task done right! And for this we turn to the floor or so below the fight, where Ben and the others have just made it to the escape pod bay! Ben sees the machines and sighs with relief as he says,

" All right we made it! Um, anyone know how to use these things?

"James sighs and says," Thankfully I do but it's not that hard. Just press the green button and once we are inside press the red button to launch and the blue button for Cid to pick us up.

"Doug nods and says," Then let's do this before we miss are chance. As much as I hate missing a fight I hate getting a job done wrong even more!"

Ben nods and says," Hope this does not make the war expand even more. Er, sorry things got so hectic Senator."

Mosca responds with," It is not your fault Ben Auro. I should be the one apologizing for not taking a better look at everyone's intentions."

Brad gets annoyed as he folds his arms and says,"

Damn right you should be sorry tuna breathe! It's you and your gang of idiots fault in the first place for having such crazy ideas that you're in this mess! "

Ben gets annoyed and says," Enough Brad, we are trying to get this guy to come back to the Lylat Kingdom remember?

" Mosca sighs and says," It's ok Ben, because the truth is it is my fault for letting my pride consume me. I see now, that this war truly is pointless. We are all alike in some way or form in the inside. Even if we don't agree on everything we should still all put are petty desires aside to work for the common good of all. That's why I must survive to insure this insanity ends sooner than later."

Havoc shrugs and says,"

Sorry to say my friend, but despite are efforts it might be too late. Once people are riled up they will let their passions consume them and forsake reason to fulfill their desires. Nothing might be able to stop the majority of the Zeon Federation from wanting independence no matter what we or anyone say. Even so, let us go to the capital planet now, so that we can insure this is the last time mortals let there insensible desires cause a mess."

Brad spits on the ground and says,

" Well, have a nice trip but I don't have time for more lame pointless talks! Go run away while I finish what I started!

" Ben sighs and says," Damn it Brad, we have script orders to go WITH these guys back to are ships and insure they survive!

"Brad glares at Ben and says," Screw that! I am not missing my time to shine because of a few lame orders!

" Vaan then says,"

But Brad, Sabin gave a direct order for us to insure Havoc escapes! He even said you could get expelled from the order if you don't listen! "

Brad rolls his eyes and says," Chill Vaan, he is just afraid of me proving I am better at him and his job! Once I show that I am stronger than anyone here, including that freak then Ill to invaluable to be canned over such a minor detail got it? What's wrong cowards, can't even see one extra pod to safety without your captains looking over you?"

Havoc glowers at Brad as he says,"

So you would just cast your elder in to oblivion , Brad Fowltror? Your disrespect for me is getting on my nerves.

" Ben sighs and says," You just don't get it Brad! It's not about what any of us can or can't do! It's what we are suppose to do! We are suppose to be working as a team, and right now we have to do are duty and protect these guys lives got it! Quite trying to be a selfish prick that wants to hog all the glory and just do it all ready before we wind up getting, AH!"

Brad instantly grabs Ben and slams him in to the wall as he says,"

You just don't get it, do you Benny boy? Team player? HAH! Those who move ahead are those who show motivation , and are not afraid of mixing it up a little you see? I don't care who hates how I do things, because I am still better than them! Those that are the best, are those who don't mind toughing it up to get what they want! But I guess you can't see that, after all you're just a lame straight arrow who can't think for yourself! After all, you can't even realize why Lacus digs me, right? Don't think I did not pick up you desperately trying to get my girl's attention every second you have! You're out of your league Benny boy, your just a ghost from the past, know what I am saying? "

Ben gets enraged as he says,

" Damn it I won't allow you to ,"

Before he can finish Doug tackles Brad from his side and says,"

God damn it, do we really have to talk about something like this now? We have a job to do, no time for freaking drama damn it!"

Brad chuckles and says," True enough Fitter. That's why Ill just leave this clean up job to you weaklings and show who the real man is! All right, time to show that stupid demon what a REAL nightmare is!"

With that Brad gives another jock like yell and stampedes out of the room and Vaan runs after him trying to get him back before Havoc then says,"

What a disgusting beasts of a man. I never been so infuriated! IS this how low you Enji Knights have set the bar?"

Ben sighs and says," I don't know what to say, expect for that I hate that idiot to. Well, come on ill make sure your safe before we, huh, what the hell?"

Ben is shocked to see a shadow appear, before it instantly rises up, and becomes a pure black being, which has razor sharp claws, red eyes, and a demonic mouth as its only features!

Everyone gets on guard as Vaan says,"

What the hell is that?" Ben shrugs and says," I don't know but I say there is a fair chance its buddies with Nightmare so let's split! Whoa!"

Ben then sees this black being instantly lunge with its claws and goes to slash Ben with them! Ben gets out of the way, and sees that this black creature can leave marks in the metal wall behind him before he then says,

" Whoa, can't afford to slip up here either!"

As this being unleashes a sinister hissing noise Doug then says,"

Damn it, no time to run, so we will just have to take it out now! How's this on for size, Thousand Steel hurricane kicks!

"With this Doug quickly unleashes a barrage of lighting fast kicks to bombard this specter like being before it can strike again! As Doug ends his combo the creature is twisted around more than the limits of what a human can be twisted! However, the

creature shows it's clearly not bound by the limits of humans as it spins back in place!

Ben then steps back and says," Just what is this thing?"

James shrugs as he aims his bow at the creature and says,"

Not sure, but right now all I know is it's in are way!"

With this the creature jumps up but James is ready and instantly fires an energy arrow to blow its arm off! The creature roars in pain as its eyes glow redder, before it lunges back and then strikes with its left arm, and shocks everyone by having its arm extend! James gets hit in the side by this as he says,"

Damn it, this is clearly some sort of magical demon!"

Ben just gets determined as he says,

" Maybe so, but it still won't stop us from getting out of here alive!

" With that Ben tightens his grip on his sword and charges at the demonic monster. In responds' the being twitches its body and stretches its arm to try and stab Ben in the heart! However Ben then slides underneath the strike, and then stabs the creature in the chest as he says,

" No matter what, no monster will scare me enough to scare me away from my dream!"

With that he jumps back and sees the creature howl in pain before all of a sudden its body cracks apart before it shatters in to dark fragments! Kyle then says,

" Nice job Ben! You showed that freak who they are messing with!

" Havoc chuckles as he says,"

Indeed, your skills are most impressive Ben Auro."

Ben then wipes some sweat off his forehead before he says,"

Well, just another point for teamwork right? Guess it was mostly bark over bite to. Huh? Oh come on!"

Ben then sees three more shadows from before three more of the same monsters appear before he says,"

All right, now this might be a little crazy, let's get out of here!"

With that James nods as he presses the button for the Escape Pods to open as he says," Agreed, come on!"

With that everyone gets inside the pods before Ben's group along with Kyle and Mr Burn's group are all ready in! Ruse then gets a pod open and goes up to Havoc and says,

" All right, we are going to make it after all! We are going to, AHH!"

With that a plasma blast shoots Ruse in the head as three more Zeon soldiers them run up! The one in the middle then loads his energy shotgun before he says,

" Where do you think your traitors think you're going?"

Havoc just looks at the all ready dead body of Ruse and sighs before he says,

" Bah, what an utter mess. Good thing this clowns' clone is nearly finished. My, you Zeon soldiers really do lack all trace of manners.

" The three soldiers then all aim for Havoc's head as the one to the left then says, "

Shut up turncoat! All who go against are cause must pay the price!"

Havoc then sees that the other Escape pods are all ready leaving before he narrows his eyes and says,

" Really now, must you inferior trash be so foolish? Don't you recall are arrangement? No, I suppose peons at the bottom of the food chain like you are not aware of anything. A pity, for such insolence will cost you severely."

The middle solider then says,"

You're not going to screw with us old man! We have all the info we need to pass judgment on, GUH!

"All of a sudden the soldier can't breathe, and his comrades see Havoc extend his hand, as a aura of darkness surrounds him! He forms a sinister grin as he says,"

You worthless slime, die like the dog you are!"

With that Havoc clutches his hand, and seems to unleash an invisible force that crushes the soldiers neck! As the other two soldiers step back in shock the one on the left says,

" Frank! What did you do to him you son of a AHH!"

All of a sudden shadowy snakes of pure dark energy from out of Havoc's robes to spring and stangel the two other soldiers! Havoc just laughs as he says,

" What did I do? I showed that fool what true power is, just as I am doing to you! Now it's time for you dogs to submit!

" With that the two soldiers quickly are killed before Havoc chuckles before he turns around and sees the three dark beings just being motionless before he grins and says,"

It seem there has been a change of plans so for now assist Nightmare in slaying the Enji on board."

The three dark beings just sink back in to the shadows before Havoc chuckles and licks his lips as he says,"

My, to think that a mere rookie could take down a Necrocalcous. Tsc, just luck and nothing more, and soon all of these Enji will be out of luck. Yes, at last, everything is in motion and it's too late for the forces of light to escape their destiny! Now, time to resume the façade, for a little while longer at least."

* * *

With that Havoc snaps his fingers, before a column of darkness appears in front of him and he steps in to it, and seems to warp right out of the ship! However for now we leave theses shocking events to turn back to the battle above! And at the moment it would seem that Cloud and the others are making little progress with Nightmare, for every blow they land just makes Nightmare more crazed! At the moment Nightmare as just blocked Cloud's slash and jumps back before he says," Your all worthy opponents yes, but by now you must realize your skills are nothing to mine! Give it up and embrace death!

" Cloud responds with,"

Impossible, after all we still have too much to value that's alive!"

Nightmare chuckles and says,

" To bad, because all things die in time no matter how hard you fight for them! Yes, in the end only death remains, and that's why a empire of darkness and death shawl be create out of the corpses of your society!

" Cloud then says," There is no way we will let you even try and make that a reality Nightmare! Even if all things die in time, it does not make are lives pointless! "

Luke nods and says," Cloud's right! We all live to enjoy and make the best of our lives, no matter what purpose someone else thinks we are suppose to have in the end its are life, and that's what matters!"

Nightmare then has his energy explode as he says," I tire of your stupid little speeches. You Enji Knights are just fools defending your corrupt society out of sheer passion. But all the passion in the universe won't save it from it form Armageddon! So come Enji, realize what reality is as you are blown in to dust!

Terror Flame!"

With that Nightmare points his sword like a cannon at the Enji and fires off a massive blast of red energy at them! However Luke then gets determined as he says,"

Your wrong Nightmare, it's you who is going to see the reality of the situation! No holding back now, Radiant Howl!

" With that Luke puts his hands together and utilizes his power to unleash the powerful "hyperresonance" skill to from energy in his hands and fire one of his powerful Mystic Art attacks in the form of a beam in to Nightmares! As the blasts collide Nightmare scoffs and says," You think you can defy me ? Think again worm!

" Cloud then powers up as he says," That's it, time you see just what all of us together can do! Meteor Rain!"

With that Cloud jumps up and unleashes another one of his Limit Break attacks to unleash a barrage of energy meteors and enhance Luke's attack! Tear, Cecil, Jade, Sabin, Natalia, and Stan then all unleash powerful attacks of their own to combined and form a blast strong enough to overpower Nightmare's blast! As Nightmare sees the collective mass of opposing energy surge in to him he then says,

" What, where did theses Enji rats store all of this power? GUH!"

With this Nightmare is consumed by the Enji 's attack and is blasted all the way out of the Andalight! This blast causes a shockwave of power, that Ben manages to see from the escape pod!

* * *

The members of Squad 7 along with Senator Mosca saw the explosion of power that consumed Nightmare from where they were and as Ben sees this he then says,

" What was that?"

James then fixes his glasses as he says,"

Not sure, but it might be Cloud and the others uniting there attacks to drive off Nightmare. And, it just might have worked. "

Ben then says," Whew, I knew they could take down that psycho! Looks like it's finished at last!

" James nods and says," Yes, even if Nightmare was not defeated from that amount of power he still was blasted out in to space. Still, such amount of power unleashed could, oh no! "

Doug raises a eyebrow and says,"

What's wrong James? Seem to me that, whoa! "

All of a sudden everyone is rocketed around as James says,"

This is what's wrong, it's a shockwave from the attack! This is bad, it could knock us off course and even shut down the navigation systems!"

Ben then says," No, we have to contact Cid and have him pick us up before, AHH!"

With that the four are smashed forward from the full force of the shockwave, and all smash their heads in to the top of the Escape Pod! Ben is about to lose consciousness form the blow and as he fades in and out he sees that the other three are in the same state as he struggles to get up and says,

" Damn it, my first mission, I can't, afford to, guh.

" With that Ben fades out, just as the pod's systems then say," Warning, warning! System failure! Navigation systems off line!"

With that as the Lylat and Zeon forces above them go in to the last legs of their battle, the irregular movement of a single escape pod fails to get everyone's notice! Will Ben and the others be found? Or will Ben's first mission end in horrible fashion? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time when Ben wakes up not only does he find out that escape pod has drifted off course, but it drifted so off course that somehow they are all ready on a unknown planet! However, Ben's fears of being on a hostile world full of vicious monsters turns out to be unfounded when the first thing he runs in to is none other than the lovable green dinosaur Yoshi! It seems Ben and co crash landed on none other than Yoshi's Island, and while the Yoshi's are not aware of the Lylat Kingdom, they are more than willing to help Ben and the others contact the Enji! As Yoshi goes to contact his friend the hero Mario, things seem to be going good. That is, till Ben runs in to a unexpected shock, and on his way back to the escape pod is attacked by none other than the cruel robot Vile, the Maverick that was thought to have been killed by Megaman X and Zero years ago! I

t seems Ben's true adventure is just getting started as he stumbles in to a conspiracy brewing between Vile and the local bad guys of the world, the determined stubborn King of the Koopa 's Bowser, and the demented leader of the Kremling crew King K Rool! To find out if Ben can stay afloat the madness tune in to _**Chapter 5: Crouching Mushroom, Hidden Star!**_

See you there! But before we go, time for some Authors notes! Whew, Mr Burns is form the Simpsons, the Skedar are from Perfect Dark, Zaku droids are from Gundam but made in this to act like the droids in Star Wars, and Nightmare is from Soul Caliber, Havoc is my own creation though. Yah, that should be everything so takes for the reviews everyone, hope to see more for this one, and till next time!


	5. Chap 5: Crouching Mushroom, Hidden Star!

_**Chapter 5: Crouching Mushroom, Hidden Star! Sudden Vile Confrontation! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars after seeing Brad thrash Doug and a group of his new friends only to get trashed even harder by the cold but extremely powerful and skilled super elite warrior Ezan Kaiba, Ben and the rest of Squad 7 were given their first official mission! And this mission was to meet the planetary Senator of Kiera, Moslaca and try and convince the senator to defect back from the newly formed Zeon Federation to the Lylat Kingdom. So with that Ben and many other Enji and Genji, and Brad, took off to fulfill their task. And after a few days of hyper space travel Ben and the others meet the fishy senator on board his ship along with a few others including the CEO Mr. Burns, the unfriendly Trent Easton , and the mysterious Havoc Drashid, who was the Patriarch of the even more mysterious order of Sithantos!

It seems all of the members of this odd little party all had misgivings about how Weil was quickly amassing power, more power then he should have needed, after taking over Ansem Zeon 's job as president. And so it seemed that as long as King Atem would agree to listen to Mosalca and the others requests they would agree to expose Weil's lies. However, just as it seemed Ben's first official mission was going to be a piece of cake things turned a major turn for a worse when it was clear that not everyone's intentions were quite so pure when Ben saved Mosalca from being shot from Trent, who revealed himself to be a Zeon loyalist member of the Skedar race in disguise, and that he brought his friends with him! Ready or not, Ben found himself hurled face first in to his experience with real warfare as the ship was quickly attacked by various Zeon forces! While Ben was overwhelmed that same sensation, and his absolute refusal to allow himself or his friends to die, along with some skill allowed him to overcome his foes. And, working together wither ever it was the Zeon Zaku battle droids or the commander Varius Slender in his Crab like mobile armor one by one there foes were falling and victory from this ambush seemed assured!

Well, that is until out of nowhere the mysterious ruthless and extremely powerful demonic knight like being who goes by the name of Nightmare envoy of the Darkness appeared and instantly launched a brutal assault! While Ben was not sure where this monstrous opponent came from it was clear instantly that this opponent was far out of his league! As Ben managed to barley hang on Cloud realized this fact to and told his team to escort the senator to the escape pods while they handled Nightmare! Ben and co quickly complied and while more problems like Brad's arrogance and mysterious dark demons popping up presented themselves Ben was able to overcome these obstacles as well! And as Cloud, Luke, Sabin, Stan, Cecil and the other experienced Enji Knights pooled their powers to unleash a attack powerful enough to blast Nightmare right out of the spaceship! However, this had a unexpected nasty aftereffect for Ben, as this shock-wave of power is blasting his escape pod off course and has all ready knocked him and everyone on board unconscious! Just how will this change of events shape Ben's life? Ben's first mission has only just truly begun, so to see what fate is in store for him it's time to get the ball rolling and start today's dosage of adventure! Ready and go!

* * *

Today we start with someone we have not seen so far in this story, and that's the commander of the Zeon forces waging this battle, none other than the ace pilot and fleet commander of Zeon himself the masked man with the title of the Red Comet Char Aznable! Char has been commanding the battle while fighting himself in his custom space machine the mobile suit TIE fighter class Zaku custom and while his skills have been causing havoc for the Lylat forces, Char 's sources misled him and he and the others underestimated just how many units the Lylat forces brought with them!

And as Char then sees the explosion of light energy that is none other than Nightmare being blasted out of the Andalite before he then says,

" What the, what is this power? Is this the power of the Enji Knights? How interesting. Still, it seems the Lylat Kingdom was more prepared for this war then we expected. Huh, what the? To slow!

" With that Char sees a pair of missiles coming for him and instantly has his machine jet sideways before then blasting them! As he sees them explode he chuckles and says,"

Really now, you can do better. Or is your arrogance, what?"

Char then sees his cockpit have a alarm blare up before he sees the right ship of his, the " Descending Fang" explode before Char says,

" Get my attention away from their real target? Well played, they are more worthy then I thought. Huh?

" He then sees the Neo-Highwind and the other ships unleashing a storm of missiles at the Zeon fleet before Char then says,"

Damn, the Andalite is too well defended. I don't have enough men to realistically pull off a victory. I hate to admit it, and Dozel is going to hate it even more, but this battle is lost. All forces, retreat to A Baoa Que for now! Tsc, enjoy this victory Lylat fools, because this setback will only mean we will hammer back with triple the force!"

With that Char retreats to his warship and the rest of Zeon forces begin to make a full retreat! Cid sees this on board the Neo Highwind's command deck and grins as he says,"

Oh yah, looks like are so called revolutionary hotshots are having second thoughts about just how great they really are! I hate to admit it, but while I thought those Guncannon and Guntanks looked like little more than toys at first but guess they are better than I thought. I hate to admit it but that Gundam thing those boys in the Lylat military made is a doing better then I thought it would be.

Well, this will teach Weil and all of those idiots things are not going to fly there way eh? Well boys, looks like we won this one!"

With that the people in the room cheer before Cid grins and presses a button while saying, Cloud, you read me?"

With that in a few moments he sees a hologram image of his comrade form before he is shocked to see Cloud's arm is bloody and chuckles before he says,"

Damn Cloud, did not think theses Zeon punks would make you so rusty! You boys ok? "

Cloud sighs and says," Hey Cid. Don't worry, everything is fine. It was not the Zeon forces that were a problem however, we had a unexpected unwanted guest. I don't know what is the guy's whole story is just yet, but thanks to a united assault we attacked are guest so hard he is now feeling what it's like to be a shooting star."

Cid raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Wait, the big blue light was all of you guys attacking? Whoa Nelly, I thought it was some sort of misfiring weapon! Must have been one tough son of a gun eh?"

Cloud nods and says,

" I never seen a being like that Nightmare before, and what he was ranting about was more than a little disturbing. Still, no matter if he is acting for Zeon or some other group at least the battle is over without too many losses.

"Cid nods and says,"

You can say that again! Me and my crew here are so good at what we do we lost less than a dozen fighters and no ships at all! As long as we got all of the senators and those important people back in one piece it seems like we got this in the bag!"

Cloud then shrugs and says,"

Well, I sent my team to protect Mosaica and send him to you and the other rookies were given the same task with the others. They should have made it on board the Neo-Highwind by now.

" Cid then presses a few buttons and says," Let's see. "

He then has a screen showing the recent arrivals on his ship pop up before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Let's see. We got two pods here. One that had that Mr. Burns guy and Stan's group. The other was empty. Seems we got a message from that Havoc guy, said he warped to his own ship so he could chill down after what happened. But, I don't see a third Escape pod.

" Cloud's eyes get tense as he says,

" What, are you sure? They did not get shot down did they?"

Cid then quickly goes over the ship's log to replay the battle as he says,"

Let's see. I am typing in the words blow up and escape pod but nothing is coming up so don't worry about having to look for new squad members just yet buddy. Huh, what the? Are you kidding me?"

Cloud responds with," Cid, what is it? Don't tell me one of the Zeon ships abducted the pod did they?

"Cid gets shocked as he says,"

Nah but it's just as bad! The surge of power you guys used to take down your guest got the pod your crew and Senator Mosaic knocked off course! And, there systems might have went so haywire that it made a random warp in to Hyper space!

"Cloud gets alarmed and says,"

What? Where did they go?

" Cid gets frustrated as he says,"

I can't say, the surge of power blasted it so far off course that it could have jumped in any direction!"

Cloud then says," No, you're saying they got lost in space? Can't you fallow there trail Cid?"

Cid sighs and says,"

I don't know what to tell you Cloud. The replay only shows the pod being blasted out of the area, and going in to hyperspace but it does not help us figure out where it went! The systems clearly have went haywire and made a random destination Unless we lock on to its trail, it's going to be very difficult to say the least to figure out what happened to them!"

Cloud then gets determined as he says,"

Well it does not matter how difficult it is Cid, we have to do whatever it takes to find them! The Senator is inessential to are mission and for trying to end this war quicker. And also, I won't just let my comrades die again!"

Cid then nods grimly and says, "I know Cloud, I'll do all I can. It's not going to be easy to track it if its systems are scrambled though. And we have to cross are fingers to pray that they did not warp in to a sun or a black hole or something! Sigh, just return here so we can get a hold of everything all right?"

Cloud nods before he says,

" All right. Ben, Doug, James. Hang in there. I just hope it's not too late. No, I know it's not too late, because I know all three of them have what it takes to survive something like this."

Cid shrugs and says," Just hope your right Cloud. Well, for now over and out."

With that the image of Cloud fades from the screen as Cid goes to get a map of all the possible destinations that Ben and co could have landed in. However, for now we leave Cid to see just for ourselves where Ben has landed!

* * *

However, as we return to Ben, it would seem that are story's main star is still knocked out cold from slamming in to the Escape Pod!

However, all that means as we return to Ben is that we turn in to his head, where he is having a very odd dream! And as we now turn to look at Ben's dream it would seem Ben is just walking in to, where ever he is as he is rubbing his head and he says," Urg, this is the last time I eat so much before heading in to a mission. What happened, to me? Doug, James? Senator? You guys still alive? Come on, stop playing around where are you! For that matter, where am I?

"Ben then realizes he is standing on what seems to be a very tall tower made of stainless red steel glass. Ben then sees that this is the only object that can be seen as he looks around he sees nothing but black around him, not even stars! Ben just scratches his head as he says,"

Last thing I remember is that me and the others all made it in to the Escape Pod, and then there was this flash of light and a bump. Oh no, did that flash cause the pod to crash in to another ship? Did that flash, kill me and this is the afterlife? I, don't feel dead. But, what does it feel like to be dead anyway? No, I can't die, not yet; there is still so much I have to do!

" All of a sudden Ben then sees a glimmer of light in the distance before he then hears a clam distorted male voice then says,"

So much to do indeed, and yet, so little time"

Ben at once looks around and says,"

What, who said that? Is someone there?"

The voice does not seem to feel the need to answer Ben and just says,"

The door, the door is still shut. Are you ready to open it?

" Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

" What door? Huh?

" Ben then sees a flash of light appear at the edge of the platform before a white door with golden door knobs appears! Ben shrugs and says,"

Um, ok. So, where does this door lead to again?

"Once more his question is neglected as the voice then says,"

Don't be afraid. Take your time. Are you ready?"

Ben just eyes the sky with caution as he then says,"

I guess, as long as I did not wake up to some wacky Zeon torture center or something. Whatever, might as well go with the flow on this."

Ben then walks up and opens the door to see a flash of light blast out and blind him! A few seconds later Ben can see that his surroundings have changed, and that now a spiral stair case of glass is before him! Seeing it goes upward as far as he can see Ben sighs and says,"

Good grief, whatever this is I just hope it's not going to drag on because I am all ready confused.

" With that Ben jogs up the staircase and a minute later he is on another round platform with only a empty white pedestal in the center before he gets annoyed and says,"

Now I know this has to be a fancy interrogation cell or something because it's the only place I can think of that would take delight making me run around in endless circles! Why do I always feel that I spend so much of my life running around in pointless circles?"

All of a sudden the voice from above comes back and says," It is only pointless if you make it pointless. Ben Auro, just what do you want out of your life? Do you seek the truth, or do you wish to reside in the safety of the clueless? "

Ben sighs as he says,"

Maybe I am dead after all. Well, mister voice if you must know what I want out of life, then I guess I want my dreams to come true, and for things that I want to happen become a reality before I am too old for that to happen."

The voice then says," Are your desires so absolute that you cannot settle for anything less but the realization of your dreams? Will nothing else make you content?"

Ben then gets annoyed as he says,"

Is this some sort of trick question? Of course! Why should I settle for less then what I want from life? I am not like my parents who just gave up, I am not going to give up till my dreams are more than a mere wish or two! "

The voice then says,"

It would seem your resolve can not be swayed. However, you do realize that your path to get what you seek, your desire to become a great hero that will be loved my many will not be easy do you?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, I knew it was not going to be easy, but nothing worth having is right? Huh, what the?"

All of a sudden Ben then sees fire blast out of the entire area before the voice then says,"

You don't seem to understand your situation. If you truly want to make your dreams a reality then you must be prepared to suffer, to withstand immense despair, and wade through soul breaking pain to make the ending to your story the one you desire!" Ben then grips his hands tightly as he says,"

What is the point of this? If I am dead then tell me where I am going, if I am being tortured in some new age method then get on with it! Just enough with the riddles! Huh, whoa!"

Ben then sees the fire surround him and get even bigger before it forms a large, demonic eye as it says,"

This is no riddle, this is you seeing if you are truly ready to do what it takes to face your destiny. One who has great ambition, must face great struggle. The closer you get to your light, the larger shadow you cast. Do you still intend to travel this path undaunted by the trials it will bring? Are you ready, to confront the ultimate embodiment of evil to grasp what you desire?"

Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Well, you're asking a rather, broad statement here random man and it's never good to say your absolute to something that's so, uncertain. But, I guess I'll have to say that yes, no matter what challenges are in store, no matter what I have to do, I'll do whatever I can to get through it! And that's because no matter what, I won't give up on making my dreams come true!

Courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality after all, and as long as I refuse to give up, and know when to move forward and when to wait, I know someday I'll make my dreams of being a great hero of a Enji Knight, and winning Lacus over from that Brad punk a reality! So, are we done yet?

"The large fiery eye then slowly compresses till it becomes a tornado of fire, before it then strikes the white pedestal, before it forms what seems to be sword with a golden hand guard!

The voice then says," Very well then, it seems you will expect this path, this path of a hero that you have decided to make your own free well. Perhaps, you just might be the one if your spirit and your heart shines through. So, if you truly intend to make your path to the end, then just remember to stand up for what you believe in, and be ready to weld the strength and courage to overcome those that oppose you and what you hold be forewarned, soon the ultimate darkness, the supreme embodiment of evil will arise to threaten the entire universe, to endanger all of existence.

And the only one who can prevent all life from descending in to absolute despair is the one chosen by the stars to decide the fate of the light.

Only the ultimate hero, one with unbreakable resolve in both body and soul, and will can reach the end of this ordeal intact.

" Ben grins as he walks up to the sword and says,"

I guess I'll just have to show you I mean business eh voice? So, um, what do I grab this sword or something? Hello?"

Ben hears no responds even after nearly a minute and he then rolls his eyes as he says,

" Don't tell me that's the end. Dream, fancy prison or whatever, I don't have many options here. How am I suppose to get out of here when I don't know what to do? Whatever, at least this sword looks cool."

With that Ben shrugs and picks up the sword with more ease then he expected before all of a sudden it glows with holy looking light, and illuminates the entire area! As Ben looks around he then says,"

What, was I not suppose to touch it or something? Look if you want me to play along with this game you have to be a little clear got it? Oh, now what?"

He then sees the light shine brighter, before he starts to see something take shape as the voice returns to say,

" It's not what others want, but what YOU want that you must be clear about if you truly want to make your dreams a reality. If you cannot have the confidence to make your own path, then others will not see your resolution as anything serious.

If you wish for others hearts to unite with yours, you must have your will be absolute by your own conviction."

Ben then sees the light forming and can see the being in front of him clearly. To his shock it seems to be a women with long brown hair and what seems to be white angelic like wings covering her body. The wings are covering most of this women's body but Ben can make out that the women is not wearing much behind the wings, if anything! The women is hunched over and her head is down, but as Ben inches closer he realizes he knows the women quite well and says,

" Lacus? Is, that you? What's going on, how are you here? And where is hear for that matter? Is any of this, huh? Uh oh!"

Ben then sees the glass that Lacus is sitting on cracks, before he hears a monstrous roar! Before Ben can figure out what is going on the glass around Lacus shatters, before a massive blue and white European dragon with vicious white eyes appears out of the glass and floats above Lacus before it roars again at Ben! Ben steps back in shock as he says,"

Ok, now this has to be a dream because I am just more than a little lost here and waking up sounds good about now! Huh, no wait!"

Ben then sees the glass platform he is standing on starting to crack before he then says,

" No, wait not like that!

"He then looks at Lacus and the dragon before the same voice then says,"

Don't be afraid Ben Auro, if you persist to show your determination to your dreams to others. One day, you will be able to open the door, that will not only light up your path, but the path of others. Because after all, if your will is true, you hold the mightiest weapon of all. So, don't forget this."

With that Ben then sees that Lacus is about to stand up, but as she turns her head to Ben he sees a blank expression on her face, followed by a flash of light from the dragon that blinds Ben! Ben waves his arms around in hopes of something as he feels the glass underneath him shatter and as he is falling he then says,

" Wait, wait answer me! What's going on? I, don't understand! "

* * *

Ben then feels his head feeling weird as he says,"

Oh man, I better not get hurt falling because that's the last thing I, need?"

Ben then opens his eyes and all of a sudden sees in front of him two wide innocent oval vertical eyes looking right back at him! Ben then blinks before he sees that he appears to be starting at a creature that looks around his size and seems to look like a dinosaur of sorts! The dinosaurs skin was green, with its front part white from its neck to the back of its tail. It also has red scales on its back and on its back was a red saddle and lastly Ben noticed whatever this thing is, it is wearing red shoes.

Ben notices that the creature is just blinking at him, but as he rubs his head to make sure he is still not dreaming he then notices the creature has a red tong extending out of its mouth, and this tong is extending all the way to Ben's face! This realization jolts Ben's attention as he jumps up and says, "AH!"

As he jumps back the dinosaur reacts and jumps back as it says,

"AHH! A zombie!"

Ben then sees the creature dives over in to a flower bush behind him before Ben realizes the creature seems not to be any threat and says,

" Er, I am no zombie, just a little shaken. Sorry about that.

"The creature pokes its eyes out before walking back out and says,"

Ah goody! Sorry but you spooked me to! Yoshi never seen people sleeping out in beach houses like yours before! I was just on my afternoon walk when I saw you out cold!

" Ben then steps up, and sees he seems to be on some sort of beach with countless jungle like trees behind the horizon! Ben just chuckles nervously as he says,"

Ah, well at least we speak the same language. Oh let's just say I am not from around here. Sorry to spook you, let's just say I did not plan this visit to, um, where ever I am. Um, so, I am Ben Auro from Corneria.

So, you would not happen to know that place do you?"

The creature just scratches its head as it says,

" Corn, aria? Nope, never heard of it. It must be very far from Yoshi's Island because Yoshi has seen few guys like you! Oh by the way, I am a Yoshi, named Yoshi!" Ben chuckles as he says,

" Ah, never heard of you before, but it's a pleasure. So um, is this whole world full of you guys?

" Yoshi shrugs and says,"

Nah, just this Island! This whole world has all kinds of people but me and my Yoshi friends live here! Its a fun place and, Squirrel! Oh sorry, Yoshi gets excited when he sees a Squirrel! Where do you come from?"

Ben sighs and says,"

Um, let's see. I can tell you, may not be on the same page that I am but I'll try and make this simple. I come from another world, and I came here by accident. You see me and my pals where making a trip when we got knocked off course. Oh god, speaking of my friends, Yoshi, have you seen any other guys looking like me and a guy that looks blue?

" Yoshi nods and says,

" Oh you mean the guys in your ship? Don't worry, Yoshi all ready met those guys. They met Yoshi and wanted to look around and told me to watch over you till they got back so I said yes since the nice guy with red hair promised to give me food!"

Ben then gets outraged as he says,

" Wait, what do you say Yoshi? They are just fine and left me here? What the hell, they did not even wait for me to see if I was ok? What kind of jerks are they?

"Before Yoshi can respond he hears a chuckle and says," Well excuse me for not wanting to wait all day for you to stop snoozing!

"Ben turns around and sees Doug grinning to the side, with James and Senator Moslaca behind him! Doug chuckles as he sees Ben looking angry before he says

," What, you expect us to wait around all day hovering around you? Yah right!"

James chuckles and says,"

After we checked to make sure you were stable we thought it would be a good idea to check are surroundings Ben. Don't feel neglected, we only have been conscious are selves for about half an hour, and ran in to Yoshi about twenty minutes ago. "

Ben just sighs and says,"

Whatever. I am just glad you're all ok. So, just what is are situation?"

Mosalca looks depressed as he says,

" Not good I am afraid. While the Escape Pod clearly survived getting to, wherever we are, it seems to have fried its systems in the process.

" Doug nods and says,"

Yah, the things fried, had to kick the door to get out man!

" Ben then turns around and sees that the escape pod is in fact smoking and sparking before he sighs and then says

," I see. Well, looks like we are not going to have a return trip unless we can find some way to repair it. And, something tells me that we are not going to find much around hear that can repair it either. Good grief, that means contacting Cloud and the others is going to be one hell of a ordeal.

" Doug then goes over and pats Ben on the back so hard Ben staggers before he laughs and says,"

Oh ease up on the drama my man! We are all in one piece, so that's the main thing! Besides, you wanted an adventure right bro? Well, this seems to be turning out to be one grand time!"

Ben just raises an eyebrow as he says,"

Doug, did you get hit on the head harder than the rest of us when we landed? I am all for positive thinking but this is kind of, MAJOR bad news if this world turns out to be a underdeveloped planet! Or does being stranded for who knows how long just seem fine to everyone else?"

James looks up and says,

" It's not that it suits us fine Ben, it's just that being depressed or scared about are situation will not help us. Remember the plan to do what we can do?"

Ben just lands back on the ground and takes a deep breath before he says," I guess your right James; cool heads do prevail through a crises after all. Sorry, it's just that so much has happened that I can barley hold it all in you know?"

Mosalca nods and says,"

I know what you're going through Ben. To say it's been an overwhelming time is an understatement. There is no doubt a lot to think about, like Weil's true agenda and that insane black knight attacking us. However for now we must focus on trying to find a way to contact are friends and allies.

"Ben nods and says,"

Well, I guess the best way to do that now would be to get to know more about just where we are. Say, Yoshi right? Do you have any friends around here? We kind of need to find ways to call are friends."

Yoshi looks happy and says,"

Don't worry, Yoshi has lots of friends nearby!

Yoshi knows what it's like to try and find friends, one time me and my good friend Mario had to rescue all my friends when they were kidnapped! In fact, Yoshi came here because I am gathering fruit for ninth annual Mario Party!

"James raises a eyebrow as he says,

" Um, thanks for trying to help Yoshi. But, I am not putting together how a party will help us with are goals.

" Yoshi responds with," It will make you happy that's why! And also many of Yoshi's friends will be at the party! Princess Peach invites people from the Mushroom Kingdom, the Bean Kingdom, Rough-port , Nimbus Land, and from nearly everywhere else I know! I am sure someone will know how to help you find your friends! My one friend _Mario_ is amazing, he nearly never fails at what he sets out to do!"

Ben grins as he says,

" Is that so? Well, at the very least we can see more of what this world is like and maybe know someone who can help us. All right Yoshi, sounds like a great idea so lead the way!"

Yoshi giggles in that way Yoshi 's always do when they cleared a level in the Yoshi's Story video game or the others and says,

" Hooray! This way guys!"

With that Yoshi trot's off in to the trees before Ben looks around and says,"

Well, I wanted to see new worlds, guess I got my wish. Oh well, at least it's a friendly world to crash in to. "

* * *

With that the rookies along with the senator fallow Yoshi, and after twenty minutes of twists and turns Ben finds out just why Yoshi Island has its name, as he sees countless different colored dinosaurs all frolicking around! Ben then sees a white Yoshi eating a melon, a blue Yoshi with a spiked collar and sunglasses racing a few others and a pink Yoshi grabbing a apple with its long tong and swallowing it in one gulp before he chuckles and says,"

I have to admit, at least being stranded with these guys don't seem so bad. At least even if there society seems to be a basic one, it's a happy one."

Doug shrugs and says,'

I admit theses Yoshi 's seems like a jolly bunch, or at least are trying to appear that way before they eat us in are sleep."

Ben raises his eyebrow and says,"

Seriously Doug? You're the one who is telling me to chill out and now you think Yoshi and his pals are going to eat us?

"Doug chuckles and says,"

Just saying man; it's never too good to assume things before you wind up a sucker."

James chuckles and says,"

True enough Doug. But, something tells me we can trust these guys for the moment. After all they look like the type that would not hurt a flea without just cause.

" Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Maybe, but I don't let cute and cuddly things warm me over just because they are cute and cuddly. Still, even if it's some sort of plan to eat us I will have to take the bait for now because I am starving and the good looks pretty damn good!"

Ben grins and says,

" Same here, looks like these guys diet is part of the reason they seem so jolly.

" Ben and co then fallow there green dino tour guide to the center of what seems to be the village. At once most of the Yoshi 's stop what they are doing before the green Yoshi then smiles and says

," Hey guys, look what I found! These guys got lost so I am going to help them find their friends!

"To Ben's relief the rest of the Yoshi's don't seem to be afraid of the strangers at all and just chirp along merrily with a Yoshi and resume with their business. Some more Yoshi's come up to the main Yoshi and a red one says,"

Does that mean Mario is going to come and help these guys Yoshi?"

The green one nods and says," Yup, Mario was coming here to test out a new warp pipe that linked from here to the Princesses castle in a few hours anyway to pick up Yoshi anyway.

"The red Yoshi then looks at Ben and says,

" Wow, that's amazing! Well while you're waiting help your selves to eat!

"Doug grins and says," If you say so. Just be warned I can have a big appetite!"

The green Yoshi giggles again and says,"

Oh that's no problem here, this is a feast! Besides, are Super Happy Tree insures we never run out of food for dinner!"

James rises a eyebrow as he says,"

Super, Happy, tree? Is that your special tree that you all revere or something? Does it have more fruit then the other trees or something? "

Yoshi then nods and says," Not just a lot of fruit James, it never runs out of fruit!

"Yoshi then nudges to the right where the Enji rookies then see a few smaller Yoshi playing around a giant tree with many different fruits hanging down its branches, even a heart like fruit with a smiling face can be seen! Ben just looks shocked as he says,"

Well, I see that is indeed a Super Happy, tree. Well, now I see why you Yoshi are all so jolly.

"Yoshi nods and says," We Yoshi's have a good time, even when bad times come we make the best of it! So have fun guys and make your selves at home! Hey Yoshi, can you pass me a melon?"

Ben then clears his throat and says,"

Um, by the way Yoshi. Just curious, but, are you named Yoshi or is that just what race you are?"

Yoshi laughs and says,"

Both silly! Everyone of the Yoshi tribe is named Yoshi here! Well, expect Boshi but he always wanted to be the stubborn Yoshi."

James chuckles and says," I see, it must be confusion to tell each other apart though right?"

Yoshi laughs and says," Of course not silly! We can tell each other apart by the tone of how we say Yoshi! Mario and Luigi got confused at that as well. Humans are so strange."

Mosica raises a eyebrow as he says,"

This Mario, the way you keep mentioning him I assume it would be fair to say that he is both a friend and someone important to you Yoshi?"

Yoshi nods and says,"

Yup! Mario is my best friend, and the biggest superstar of all Yoshi's! In fact he is pretty much the entire planet's superstar after he saved this world from Bowser and all of those nasty men again and again after all of these years! In fact this party I am going for his dedicated to him!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Sounds like this Mario is one big hero. I have a feeling, or maybe just a wish that he might help us get home or at least find someone who can help us."

A blue Yoshi then says,

" How far away is your home mister? Is it on the far end of the planet? Is it in the Star Road?"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well, I don't know what Star Road is but, let's just say that it's quite far. Say, Yoshi, you or Mario ever meet people from other worlds? What about hearing about a Lylat Kingdom?"

Yoshi then looks confused as he says,"

Um, Lyly, Kingdom? Sorry, Yoshi never heard of that. However, Mario has told me of his friends from the stars like that Geno guy.

"Yoshi then hands Ben an apple and he sighs before eating it and saying,

" Well, I guess this planet is not part of the Lylat Kingdom or even aware of it. That's not good. Ah, this is quite juicy. Er, so James, is there anything we can do to get the Enji we know we are here?"

James shrugs and says," It's going to take a lot of luck for them to know we are here. The escape pod's systems are completed fried, and we will need at least a comparable level of technology to it to get them fixed. "

Senator Mosica crosses his arms and says,

" James, there might be a way to get in contact with the Enji faster. The escape pods on my ship, all have a unique designed that have independent power sources to all of the systems , including the homing beacon. If you can retrieve the system, even if it's out of power we will need a lot less amount of power to get it started and thus can go home faster.

" Ben gets excited and says,

" Really senator! That's great!

"James nods and says," Indeed, that makes things much more manageable. Well, I guess someone should go back and retrieve the homing beacon then.

" Doug nods and says,"

Sounds like that's the way to go. Still, no reason all of us have to go through the hassle. This place seems like its danger free so one of us can go retrieve the beacon unless it's the whole pod right?"

Ben sighs and says,

" Well, I suppose so. James, you seem to know your machines the best, so think you can handle it?"

James then sighs and sits on a stone as he says,"

Maybe but to be honest I would like to understand the culture of theses Yoshi s, to better get a grasp on what this world is like. Its rather simple Ben, just pick up and screw off the box around the big red button. "Ben looks up and says,

" Maybe. But, I am rather tired, I think everything is still wearing me out. Doug, you have the best strength out of all of us right? Sounds like you can handle this better.

" Doug is just gulping down some melons as he says," True as that may be, I am enjoying this meal way too much to stop now!

"Ben grunts with annoyance and says,

" Oh come on Doug, you eat a lot all ready and this would go a lot faster if we both did the job! "

Come on Ben, be a man, tough it up and get the homing beacon will yah? You need to push yourself some more anyway if you want to be strong enough to put the likes of Brad and that Nightmare dude in their place! Come on, no pain no gain right? "Ben gets up and sighs as he says,"

Oh all right, I'll do it. Just leave some food for me ok ?"

Yoshi then gulps down an orange as he says,

' Does Yoshi want Ben to come with him? Yoshi don't mind."

Ben grins and says," Thanks but its fine Yoshi, I remember the way here. Doug's right, no need all of us should have to work when it only takes one of us. All right guys, see you in a bit.

"With that Ben runs off before Doug says," Oh man, the kid can be a riot sometimes. "

James sighs and says," I suppose I should go with him, even in a place like this we should stick together."

Doug laughs and says,"

Take it easy man, Ben has the skills to handle whatever week trouble pops up here. Hey Yoshi, you don't have too many guys that hang around here and try to eat you do you?"

Yoshi giggles and says,"

Oh no, Yoshi's don't have to worry about trouble on their own home silly! A long time ago there once was a lot more commotion around here and there is always the time of month when Bowser or a few bad guys try to cause trouble but us Yoshi's rally together to show evil who's boss!

" Doug laughs and says,

" I like your style little man! Perfect, then for now I'll just lay it easy and enjoy the moment. Hey Yoshi, pass me another apple will you?"

Yoshi nods and says,

" Here you go Mister Doug! Huh, hey, what the? Oh no, a Shy Guy!"

Everyone then sees a apple stir before a small red creature with a white hockey like mask pops up, on stilts no less, and begins to run off muttering some gibberish! Yoshi moans and says," Sorry about that, Shy Guys are always causing trouble and like stealing things! Hey, drop the food Shy Guy its rude to steal a Yoshi's meal! I warned you!"

With this Doug James and the senator are shocked to see Yoshi instantly lashes out its tong and extend all the way to the Shy Guy before dragging it in to its mouth and swallowing it in one gulp! Doug just widens his eyes and says,"

Damn, you guys really are cannibals! Don't try anything funny, I taste horrible you hear me!"

Yoshi giggles again and says,"

Don't worry Doug, Yoshi's only eat small bad men, promise! "

Doug sighs and says," All right, I have my eyes on you guys though!"

James chuckles and says,

" Don't worry Doug, I don't think we have to worry about the Yoshi's eating us in are sleep. Still, I have a bad feeling about all of this. Well, its likely just tension from are situation. Once Ben gets back here hopefully that feeling will go away. Oh well, meanwhile, pass me those grapes would you senator?"

* * *

With that trio continue their chow time as Ben retraces his steps and twenty minutes later Ben finds the Escape Pod back in his sites as he grins and says,"

Well, at least what's left of it is still in one piece. Guess the Yoshi's would not have much interest in it anyway. With everything that has gone wrong, at least landing here was not one of them. I mean at least the Yoshi 's all seem to be, huh?"

Ben then hears something and turns around to see some bushes moving before he looks closer and says,"

Ah just the wind. Come on Ben, get it together. Can't let bushes get on your nerves or even if you do make it back everyone will never let you hear the end of it! Got to keep calm and everything will be all right. So, let's see if this homing beacon can be taken out with out too much hassle. This can't be, huh? Whoa!"

Ben then hears another noise, and turns around to see something coming for him! Ben steps back just in time to see the object collide in to the Escape Pod, and destroys it with a explosion that blasts Ben off his feet!

As Ben lands with a thud he sees the flaming remains of the Escape Pod and despairs as he says,"

What the hell? What, just happened?"

Huh?" He then hears a cold laughter blast out before a voice then says,"

What just happened? Oh man, what's wrong kid, don't know about explosions where you come from? Well good news, I'll be MORE than happy to introduce you to the term!"

With that Ben sees a being come from the flames a human like being covered in purple and black armor! The man has a helmet with a T shaped opening concealing the man's face, if it has one. On its shoulder is a powerful looking cannon! Ben gets tense as he says,"

What the, who are you?" The man just chuckles as he says,

" Me? I am your worst nightmare human! I don't know why you decided to drop in here, but you're going to wish you did not mind your own business!"

Ben then gets angry as he says," I did not come here by choice you know! And more importantly, what's your deal with trying to kill me! I don't even know you but if you don't stop this right now you're going to regret it!"

The being laughs madly as he says,"

Yah right, I think you're a little delirious there punk! It does not matter if I don't know you, you're a human, and that means your all ready on my list to kill for stepping in to what I have going on here!

"Ben then sees that the man has an odd symbol on his helmet, before a flash appears through Ben's mind as he says,"

Wait, that symbol, I see that before, in history class! That's, the same symbol of those robots that went Maverick during the rebellion under the insane Reploid _Sigma_! Wait, I saw this guy's picture! No way, you're, _Vile_!

" It seems that Ben's guess was dead on as Vile laughs even louder and says,"

Oh my, guess you got me! And since you know who I am, that means I can save time telling you how badly screwed you are!" Ben at once gets out his sword as he says," No, what is this? You, you have been dead for years, the legendary Maverick Hunters_ Megaman X and Zero_ killed you on the moon of Corneria decades ago! You, must be an impostor? Whoa!"

Ben sees Vile's shoulder cannon aiming for Ben and unleash a blast of yellow energy heading right for him before he manages to jump out of the way just in time to see the tree behind him be burnt instantly! Vile then crosses his arms and says,"

Oh please, there can only be one original great destroyed and you're looking at it! X and Zero, so now they are some big shot hero's eh? Guess I have been away longer then I thought. Now I want to make up for all the lost time even more! You humans have always been so pathetic, even after all these years I still get a thrill seeing you die in agony!

"Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,

" Don't think I am just here to amuse you Vile! Even if you are the original Maverick back from the dead, or the scrap pile or whatever, I am not just some normal human! I am an Enji Knight, in training, and my job is to take apart evil where ever it appears!" Vile chuckles and says,

" Enji Knight? I heard about that, a bunch of humans acting all tough eh? HAH! Like that scares me, I am a war machine that will destroy whatever stands in my way! I did not think my operation would be caught on so quickly, but who ever sent you is going to regret sending such a pathetic welcoming committee!"

Ben then gets annoyed as he says,"

I told you, I did not come here because I wanted to be here I came here by mistake!

"Vile clutches his fist and says,"

So that means no one knows you're on this odd ball world eh? Perfect, that means no one will know how painfully you died but me, and it also means I can take my time enjoying this!"

Vile then unleashes another energy blast but Ben dodges it as he charges at Vile and says,"

Don't think I am just here to be your play thing Vile! "

Ben then jumps up at Vile before his foe says,"

Not bad kid, at least your trying to die with some dignity! Too bad you have NO chance of defeating me! What, think you're going to swing your sword and cut me down? In your dreams!"

With that Vile unleashes another blast right at Ben! Only for Ben to defect the blast with his sword before he says,"

Something like that!

"As he tries to bring down his blade on Vile the Maverick terrorist has the jet thrusters on his legs blast up before he takes to the air and laughs again before he says,"

Well guess what human? Your plan sucks! Your primitive hope of beating me is too pathetic to stomach, ill just blow you to pieces!"

With that Vile unleashes a missile from his cannon that flies right for Ben! Ben at once dashes at full speed and rolls over to avoid it, only to cringe to see it turn around and home in on him!

Ben then runs and says,

" Damn it, he is right, my plan has more than a few holes in it! Still, I don't plan on dying here! I just have to make do with that I got!" "

Vile laughs as he says," Well what you got is jack your flesh bag! Face it, fate's given you a bad hand and you're just going to have to get ready to die!"

With that Vile then unleashes another energy blast at Ben in front of him, blasting him back! Ben then says,"

Damn it, does this guy ever need to reload that gun? Huh, oh no!"

Ben then sees the missile coming right for him, till it explodes!"

The blast causes the flowers around him to be blown down and Vile cackles with malice as he says,"

And that's the end of that! Haha, so much for that being fun."

Vile then lands on the ground and says,"

I mean, seriously, what did that idiot think he was doing? Did he really think a mere human could beat me? Whatever, time to, huh?"

Vile then sees the flames blow away before he sees Ben jumping out of the flames with his sword raised before he says,

" I told you, if you underestimate me your going to regret it!

" With that he quickly unleashes a slash right on Vile's head and as Vile is hit he staggers back and says,"

Impossible!"

Ben grins and says,

" Not really. I just used my magical energy to push the missile in to the ground right before it exploded! Now, time you. Wait, what is this?"

Ben's joy instantly turns to dread as he realizes that while he hit Vile dead on, Vile's armor is not even cracked! Ben widens his eyes and says,"

What, I put all of my energy in to that blow and not even a small cut? Guh!"

Vile instantly smashes Ben in the gut with his iron fist to send him flying to the ground before he snickers and says,

" How dumb are you kid? You excepted that you could slice me up with that sword when my whole body is composed of the strongest metal in the universe? You're going to suffer for taking me lightly! You humans, you always are so full of your selves. Well, it took a while but at last all of you idiots are going to get what's coming to you once and for all!"

With that Vile fires his cannon at Ben in a Vulcan cannon style and Ben can barely keep ahead of the constant barrage of bullets coming at him! Moving around and seeing Vile just laughing causes Ben to get even more stressed as he says,"

Damn it, he is just toying with me! It's just like the test Golem and Brad, he clearly the one with the greater power. However, this time it's not a test and even if Doug and James hear this I don't think I have the time to wait for them! This guy, must have some weakness!"

Vile over hears this and says," Weakness? Please, just face it human, you're screwed!

" With that Vile then has orbs come out of his hand before they bury in to the sand before pillars of flame rise up and charge at Ben! Ben desperately tries to outmaneuver them but the attacks are faster than he expected, and one blazes past his arm and burns his arm! Ben yells in pain as he falls to one knee and says,"

No, this is getting bad. If I don't think of something soon, it's going to get really bad!

"Vile chuckles as he flies closer to Ben and aims his cannon right at Ben before he says,"

Oh trust me punk, no matter what you think of it's still going to get worse. So, I'll do you a favor and delete your worthless existence now!

" With that Ben clutches his fist and says,

" No, I refuse, to let it end here! I did not struggle to die to the likes of you! I'll show you just how strong my refusal to die is! Thundra!"

With that Ben instantly blasts Vile with a powerful lighting blast! Since Vile is right in front of him the Maverick robot has no time to doge and yells in pain as he is zapped hard! Ben grins and says,"

Got yah! Guess your weakness was your arrogance you, whoa!"

All of a sudden he hears an angry grunt before Vile clutches his fist and dashes forward, and grabs Ben's sword before lifting him right in the air!"

Vile then aims his cannon right at Ben's head as he says,

" Nice try kid, but your forgetting something major here. Maybe that stunt would have worked if you were someone like X or Zero but you're just a worthless nobody! It was smart trying to use lighting on me, but my systems are far to advanced for that to terminate me! Face it, your powerless to change how this is going to end! Your nothing but dirt, so time I stomp that dirt down hard!"

With that Vile then smashes Ben's sword and shatters it before Ben lands on the ground with a thud and Ben is starting to get mortified as he says,

" No, my sword! I, don't know what to do. This, has to be a nightmare!"

Vile chuckles again and says,"

Nope, this is reality kid! Heh, man it's been a while since I had this much fun it too bad that it has to end so soon. Then again, since you're no threat, it does not have to end just yet!"

With that Vile instantly fires a yellow orb of lighting from his cannon, that hits Ben and instantly has a circle of electricity form around him and paralyze him just like how he did to Megaman X when they first battled all of those years ago! Ben struggles to move only to find its useless before he says,"

Damn it, I, can't do anything. Some hero I am trying out to be. Ah!"

With that Vile grabs Ben by the neck and lifts him up with one hand as he says,"

Hero? That was never anything I felt like being but last time I checked hero's needed to have the power to do anything you worthless trash! I think I'll keep you around to get some more fun out of you later! Say human, any more of you scurrying around this Island? Come on, tell me and I'll let you off easy!"

Ben hesitates for a moment before he says,"

No, I landed here alone. I don't understand, why are you attacking me? What did I do to you anyway?"

Vile snickers and says,"

How dumb are you? Duh, you being human is enough for me to want to slag you! A shame you're the only one here, luck really hates you huh kid? Man, I wanted to see some more screams but as much as those Yoshi 's are asking for a massacre if I go postal at this stage of the game it will raise some heads. So I'll just have to make do with you! Don't feel bad, at least since you have some guts I'll let you live a while longer!

" Ben tries to remain defiant as he says,"

I don't know how your back from the dead Vile or what you have planned but I can assure you that there is no way you will get away with whatever you have planned! Even if you kill me someone else will take after me and, GUH!"

With this Vile punch's Ben in the gut as he says," Zip it with the pathetic attempts at heroic speeches all ready !

" Ben just looses consciousness from the blow and Vile sighs and says,

" What, you get knocked out from that? God your pathetic! Oh well, at least this was some extra fun for the recon. Looks like everything is set, and besides this worthless garbage no one is aware of my plans. Now, time to make sure my partners are ready to move, then this party can get started!

Meh, I can all ready tell those sorry excuses for life forms will mess something up. But it's ok, they just have to get the ball rolling a little and by the time anyone has any idea on what's going on its going to be too late because everything's going to be crushed! Hahahaha, oh man is it GREAT to be back in the game! And not only am I back, but with everything that's in store I am more than going to make up for the lost time, as I bring forth the new era! Now, time to set up my planet wide barbecue! HAHAHAH!"

With that Vile jets off with a unconscious Ben in tow right off Yoshi's Island!

* * *

However sadly for Ben his comrades have no ideal at all of the recent turn of events. In fact, even though Vile jetting off appears as a shooting star and Doug sees it the blond martial artist s at the moment trying to hide his loathing for the song all of the Yoshi's are singing at once, ( the song the Yoshi's would sing when you beat Yoshi's story.)

Doug looks at what he thinks is the shooting star and says,

" Oh man, right now more then anything I wish you guys were not so tone death. Say Yoshi, shooting starts grant wishes for you guys to right?"

The green Yoshi nods and says,

" Yup! If you make a wish on a shooting star and the Star Spirits here it then it will come true!"

Doug chuckles and says," Well in that case I hope all nights here taste as good as tonight's dinner was!"

Mosica sighs and says,"

I must say Doug, your taking this far better than I thought was possible to take this kind of situation.

"James nods and says,' I know. It's one thing to remain calm , but it's almost like your enjoying this Doug."

Doug laughs and says,"

Well it's true we are lost but at least the locals are friendly you know what I am saying guys? No point about worrying about what we can't control so might as well go with the flow. Hell, even if it might take a while at least we have it made here so think of it as a worry free vacation!"

James just repositions his glasses as he says,"

I, would not take it quite that far Doug. After all, it's been quite a while now and Ben still has not returned. I admit I am getting a tad worried.

"Doug shrugs and says," No need to make mountains out of molehills just yet buddy. I am sure Ben is either just having trouble getting the gear we need or got lost. Either way its likely nothing to worry about. If he takes too long ill go later but for now let's just enjoy the party! I mean it's not like we have to worry about Zeon forces crashing here right? Huh, what the hell, is that?

" Everyone sees the ground shaking before James sighs and says,"

That Doug, is another case of ironic timing which means something bad is going to likely happen. Nice one."

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,"

Like hell it is! I am not about to let any idiot ruin my party so bring it on! I don't care what you have ill still, huh? "

All of a sudden Doug and James then see a large green pipe burst out of the ground to the left comes out and makes a odd noise!

James at once gets his energy bow ready as he says," A, pipe? I did not expect that. Oh?"

To his shock he sees the Yoshi are not worried by this but instead are delighted as the green Yoshi looks ecstatic and giggles before he said,

" Don't worry guys, that's just a warp pipe! And that means that Mario finished linking the pipe! Oh boy, guess that means you guys can meet him now!"

Doug grins as he says,"

Is that so? Well, time to see just what kind of a hero is this Mario. Man must be one tough dude if he has such a reputation. I wonder if he, huh? The hell?"

All of a sudden everyone hears a jolly yell before all of a sudden a man jumps out of the pipe! Doug James and the senator then see a man wearing blue corduroy pants, a red long sleeved shirt inside it, white gloves, brown leather shoes, and a cap with the letters "M" on it. This man has black hair black eyes and a mustache on his face and is rather plumb body and as he lands he smiles as Doug raises a eyebrow and says,"

So um, is this that Mario guy's um, pal or something?"

The man just grins and says," It's a me, Mario! Hey Yoshi's, the pipe works!"

All of the Yoshi's all shout out several praises and the green Yoshi goes over to Mario and licks him as he says,"

Mario! We are glad to see you! I can't wait for the party!

" Mario chuckles and Doug just says,"

Really, this is there great hero?"

James chuckles and says," Remember Doug, different worlds, and different appearances. "

Mario then sees Doug James and the senator before he says,"

Ah, I never seen you around here before. Who are you?"

James then says,"

I am James Elrond, and here is my comrade Doug Fitter."

Mosaic then bows as he says,"

And I am Senator Mosica. It is a pleasure to meet you Mario."

He extends his hand and Mario at once goes over to shake it before he says,"

Same a here! I admit I am surprised to see you , not many a people can get to Yoshi 's Island so easily. I admit I have not see many a guys like you. Where are you all from, the Bean Kingdom?

" James chuckles and says,"

Not quite Mario. In fact, we kind of are from very far away. But more importantly, we did not come here on our own free will and are lost at the moment. Would you mind taking us to meet your leader?"

To his relief Mario just nods and says,"

Ah that's a fine I am always up for helping good guys in trouble. And guess it's your guys lucky a day because I came here to take my pal Yoshi here for the big party being held at Princess Peach's castle back at the Mushroom Kingdom! You're all welcome and I am sure there will be someone that can help you!"

Doug grins and says,"

Sounds like a plan my man! Well guys, time to hit the big time!"

James raises a eyebrow and says,"

Are you forgetting something Doug? Ben still has not returned, we can't just leave him when he can be hurt for all we know."

Mario raises an eyebrow and says,"

Who's this Ben fella? Is he a friend of yours?"

Senator Mosica nods and says,

" Indeed Mario. He was with us when we landed on this island and went back to get something from are craft. However, he has not returned for some time now and we are starting to get worried.

" Yoshi nods and says,"

He is a nice guy Mario, Yoshi hopes he did not run in to a Piranha Plant by accident or something!"

Doug chuckles and says,"

No need to get all tense pals. I am sure the man is just lost or something. I would hate to hold the party over one man so let's just go all ready! This pipe leads back to where we are going right? We can just leave a message for him or something."

James then gets annoyed and says,"

We can't just leave Ben, especially if something bad happened to him! We are suppose to be a team that looks out for each other remember? I can't sense Ben's magical energy either Doug, and while it was not that strong to begin with that's another thing that has been bothering me.

" Mario nods and says," It's no trouble for me to help find your friend before we go really.

" Doug shrugs and says,"

Don't worry about it Mario. Look James, I know we are suppose to be a team but we are all suppose to carry are own weight right? If we don't hear from are buddy by tomorrows sunrise then ill comb the island head to toe myself but for now let's not ruin the happy times for what iff's ok?"

Yoshi then looks around and says,"

Well, I guess we can go while my friends look for Ben. Hey guys, can you look for another human with brown hair around the beach for me?"

A fatter Yoshi wearing a native American feathery hat then stands up and nods as he says,

" Rest assured Yoshi, we will not let are new friend be in trouble! We will find him and guide him here so he can join you at the party. Yoshi's disperse! "

With that many Yoshi's nod and all move out before Doug grins and says,

" See guys? It's all good. So let the good times continue!"

James sighs and says," You just want to keep on partying on eh Doug?"

Doug shrugs and says,"

I do admit I am a kind of guy who likes the good times, and can be a bit lazy but it's all good. The Yoshi's will help find Ben wherever he is, bring back the homing beacon and the party will end with someone knowing how to get us home. And then everything should be fine.

" Mario nods and says," I do hope your pal is ok but I doubt he is in any too much trouble. Bowser has not been up to much these days and Yoshi's Island is a peaceful place now a days so there should be no case to worry. Now, if everyone is ready, time I show you all the hospitality of the Mushroom Kingdom!

"With that Mario just jumps in to the pipe before Moslca sighs and says,"

Well, I guess we must put our faith in theses people. I suppose we don't have many other options at this point.

"James nods and says," Ben, I hope your all right. "

Doug takes a deep breath as he says," Don't worry about it too much James. I am not too worried, because I know the kid has the sprit to endure a little challenge like unfriendly locals and being lost! Seriously, things will be fine, so don't assume the worse bud. It can't be that good for your health!"

James closes his eyes and says," Maybe, but this whole day has been a series of unexpected bad events. I just wonder if we all ready reached the climax of them. Oh well, for now, just how does this pipe work? Do we, whoa!"

Yoshi instantly shows James, Doug and the senator just how it does work as he nudges them all at once with his nose before all three fall in the pipe before Yoshi giggles and says,"

That's silly, you just go in ! Wee!

" With that Yoshi then dives in after them before the group slides to their destination! However as they do little do they know that right around now Ben has all ready reached the destination Vile has chosen for him, and little does James know that his bad feeling is more than justified! And to see why we now change gears once more to see how Ben's faring, and that leads us to Ben just regaining consciousness!

* * *

As Ben's beginning to awaken his entire body feels sore and he feels hot as well as he says,"

Oh man, please tell me that was just a nightmare. Huh?

"Ben looks up and sees that in front of him is a series of iron bars and behind them is Vile! The Maverick has his arms crossed as he says,"

Haha, the nightmare is just beginning human. See guys? Told you he was real."

Ben then hears a loud aggressive voice then say,"

All right I can see that! So, this is a human from the so called capital planet of the cosmos? Meh, looks pretty scrawny!"

Ben then shakes his head and he sees a large figure besides Vile. This being looks like a giant turtle creature that had a giant green shell with spikes, yellow skin on his body, orange hair and orange eyebrows, and link chains around his neck, arms, and legs.

On the other side of Vile is another large green reptile like creature wearing a golden crown, had a golden chest and had a red cape on his back.

Ben just raises a eyebrow as he says,"

What is this, you want your lackeys to join in on your sick terms for fun Vile?"

The spiked shelled creature greets his spiky teeth at hearing this before he snarls and says," Hey watch it punk! I am no lackey! I am the great King Bowser, the number one Koopa of them all! "

The green reptile then says," Yes, and I am the great King K Rool, the great leader of the Kremling tribe. Just who are you anyway silly man? "

Ben cringes as the spit from Boswer lands on his mouth before he sighs as he says,"

Well, since you asked so nicely, my name is Ben Auro and I am from the Capital planet of the Lylat Kingdom. I would tell you more but, first I want to know just why you want to make me your guest.

" Bowser laughs and says,"

Hahah, funny guy! Don't think you're so special! My new buddy just brought you here so I can see what the big fuss is about.

"Vile chuckles as he says," All ready lost track chubby? I brought him here because I wanted to see just how much fun I could have with him!"

Bowser gets annoyed as he says,

" Hey I am not fat, its big boned! In fact I am the ultimate supreme shape of a Koopa!

" K Rool has a agitated red eye get redder as he chuckles and says,"

Oh please, you're so large that you're just the king of over eating!

" Bowser gets angry as he says," Say what? You kremling trash, give me lip again and I swear ill show who's the big baddest boss of all around here! You have some nerve calling me fat with that bloated gold plated gut sticking out!

" K Rool snarls as he says," Bring it on you stupid savage! I'll show you who the REAL king is!"

The two evil leaders are about to tackle each other before a blast from Vile 's cannon blasts the floor in-between them and sends them both crashing in to the wall!"

Vile then moans and says,

" You two idiots better get your act together before I regret working with you in the first place. Because if you make me regret making you part of my plan, Ill then make you part of my party of destruction got it? "

Bowser and K Rool both see the hole Vile made before they both gulp and Bowser says,

" Er, got it.

"Ben chuckles and says,"

With friends like theses, who needs enemies? I don't know what you're planning Vile, but it's bound to fail. I don't get it, you and the others who fought for Sigma's revolution were suppose to be fighting to make the old robots, the Reploids the masters of humans right? How can causing some havoc on a far off world without any robots do anything?"

Vile snickers and says,"

You're a nosey one aren't you? Bah, I was never really under Sigma's ideals, I just fallowed the man because he was strong and serving him allowed be to have some fun. Besides, it would be pointless for fighting for such a thing anyway since when I caught up with the word of the world it seems you humans have gone and replaced most Reploids with mindless droids and lap dog Realian 's! So much for the Lylat Kingdom being such a harmonious place eh?

" Ben sighs and says," It was the only conclusion that could have been done after the Maverick wars since humans had so little trust for robots after it! "

Vile chuckles and says," You humans and your excuses, its beyond pathetic! All of you are to worthless to exist and very soon all of you inferior beings are going to get just what you deserve!

"Ben shrugs and says," I still don't get what this has to do with anything."

Vile leans closer as he then aims his shoulder cannon at Ben and says,

" What, you have a wire or something and want me to spill my plans to you? Don't think I started causing trouble yesterday idiot! All you need to know is that the society you peons have spent so much effort building is going to be blown away like a house of cards!

And the first ripple is going to be on this world of primitive idiots! To think you guys have trouble beating the weaklings of this world? You're just lucky my new boss is interested in more recruits. You just better hope with the help I am giving you it's enough to trounce over those so called hero's that keep denying you what is yours.

"Bowser then pounds his fists together and says,

" You can count on it Vile! Those two idiot brothers keep making me look like a idiot, but it's only because they keep getting lucky or someone else bails them out! However, with the power you have Ill trash then so hard it will be game over forever!

" K Rool raises his big eye as he says,

" But, didn't you get beaten by that princess to at one point? And, don't you help that Mario time and again? At least I have never been reduced to aligning myself with those filthy apes!"

Bowser crosses his arms and snorts out fire from his nostrils as he says,"

It's all a grand deception to get them to lower their guard down before I pound them! And I WILL pound all of them for mocking me for all

of those years. Of course, that is as long as you have the goods that you promised? You're not planning on short changing me eh Vile?"

Vile chuckles and says," Now then boys, if I were would I have theses?

" With that Vile has two black orbs come out of his shoulder pads, before they float out of his hands, and open up to reveal two odd looking blood red crystals with an odd symbol in the center! Ben sees that the crystals are glowing before he widens his eyes and says," No way, I can sense, a strong power from them! One burning with evil energy!

" Bowser then laughs and says,"

Oh yah, I can all ready feel the power from these babies! Looks like it's my time to shine!"

Vile then chuckles as he says,"

We will see, but if you can't win even with the awesome power of the _Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal _, then your truly worthless and don't have a place in the new era!

" Bowser and K Rool both instantly snatch the crystals before K rool licks his lips and says,"

Oh I assure you Vile, at last my greatness will be apparent to the entire universe!"

Bowser nods and says,

" Got that right, it's time to shake things up a bit! Mario, your mine! Oh man, it's going to be a blast, the party those idiot Toads and the others throw to worship him will be when he gets the ultimate beat down instead!

" All of a sudden Ben then sees a old women who is riding a broomstick and wearing a purple robe and wearing odd sunglasses, and also looking like a yellow skinned turtle floats up to Bowser and says,"

Your nastiness, everything is ready! Only an hour to go and then we can begin the assault! "

Bowser chuckles and says,"

Good work Kammy. As much as I hate waiting I don't want to let any chance of things screwing up now! So, just what do you want to do with this human anyway Vile? You told me theses Enji Knights are like the ultimate hero's of the universe and all that? "

Vile snickers and says,"

True, but this wimp is just a poser, likely just some drop out from the order at best. Trust me Bowser, he is too weak to escape from this cell, let alone stop destiny. Haha, and you wanted to be a hero right Ben Auro? Talk about delusions of grandeur. Just sit there and wallow in despair to make me a nice piñata for when I come back after blasting this moronic Mushroom Kingdom to hell!

"Bowser then snaps his fingers before what appears to be another member of the Koopa race, one welding a hammer and having a helmet appears before Bowser then says,

" Hey you, keep watch over this human and make sure he stays nice and miserable eh trooper?

" The Hammer Bro salutes Bowser and says," As you wish Lord Bowser! Have an enjoyable successful thrashing time!"

Bowser laughs and says

," Oh you can count on it! BAHAHAHAHA! At last its time, for everything to come up Bowser! Time for the final preparations, bring me my steak!

" With that Bowser stomps out with K Rool behind him before Vile snickers and says,"

Oh man, it's worth keeping these guys alive for the amusement value alone for now. Now be a good loser and rot just enough to make things fun for when I get back human!

" With that Vile leaves and Ben sees the Hammer Bro at once marching around the cell before he gets determined and kicks the iron bars, only to cringe in pain as he says,

" Ow, looks like it's not going to be so easy to get out of here."

The Hammer Bro just rolls his eyes and says," Man you just don't get it do you? You're not going anywhere you moron so make yourself comfy!"

Ben then gets depressed as he looks at his hands and says,"

Damn it, if Doug was here maybe he could smash the bars down.

But he isn't, no one is here, no one to rely on but me. And, what can I do?

My sword is broken, and I don't have the strength to use any powerful spells to bust out of here. But, I have to do something! I don't know what the Mushroom Kingdom even is but Vile along is trouble enough, and it seems like that Bowser guy is about to launch some invasion or something! I have to do something, but, I don't know what I can do. Vile, put me in my place all right. I have nowhere near the power that Megaman X or Zero have!

Why is Vile even back? Damn it, I , don't understand anything at all! I, don't have any real power, how am I suppose to do anything on my own like this? Is this the end of the line? I can't let it end like this, Doug James the Senator and everyone on this world cloud be in real danger! But, I just, don't know what to do! I don't know if I can really do anything, maybe I really was not cut out to be an Enji after all. "

He then clutches his fist and says to himself

," No, I can't give up, till the very end! Even if Vile is stronger than me, even if he is in league with the local jerks and I am way out numbered, there still must be something I can do! Max, he believed I had what it took to fallow in his footsteps and become a real Enji Knight someday.

Cloud, the other guys I met here and even Grand Master Myers thought I had the potential to! And, I did not spend most of my life trying to be expected by the Enji, only to die like a punching bag! Real heroes don't' give up till the very end, and I will prove to theses jerks I am not just a poser! All right, I have to be very careful about this, and see what I can do here."

Ben then notices the Hammer Bro is at the moment angry at a bug flying by, and sees his guard try to smash it with his hammer only to fail and after a few tries smashes his toe instead! As the Koopa jumps up and down in pain Ben smirks and says to himself,"

Let's see, this guard is not the brightest of the bunch. Just maybe, I can use that as my get out of jail free card. I only used this spell a few times, and I am not sure if this race is immune to such a spell but it's still better than trying nothing! Here it goes."

With this Ben clears his throat and stands up as he says,

" Having bug problems? I sympathize, bugs are nothing but trouble."

The Hammer bro then raises an eyebrow and says," Tell me about it! They are all over this place! I can't even relax for one second till they are all over me!

"Ben chuckles and says," Tell me about it, I seem to be in the bull's-eyes for most bugs myself, especially those mosquitoes.

Still, if you are willing to put up with the crummy working conditions then this Bowser guy must be great to work for."

The Hammer Bro laughs and says,

" Not like a human from another world could ever understand but serving for King Bowser is the greatest privilege a Koopa can have! Sure the pay is weak, the hours are long, and Bowser sometimes breaths fire on us when he gets upset but still it's great! A fool like you could never understand what an honor it is!"

Ben then shrugs and says,

" I suppose so. He seems to have a great place set up. Speaking of that, where are we anyway?"

The Hammer Bro eyes Ben and says,

" Where else idiot? Bowser's Castle! It's the most radical building in the freaking planet! "

Ben shrugs and says," From where I am all it seems like is another stinky dungeon."

The Hammer Bro gets annoyed and says,"

Oh really? How would you know you just seen a prison cell stupid human! Er, then again I guess if this is all you see it would look pretty bad, this place should have been cleaned for years.

"Ben nods and says,

" Its ok I get it. However, what if you allowed me to see the castle r and see for myself how great it is?"

The Hammer Bro then shrugs and says,"

Well that could work, but your suppose to be locked up in here!

" Ben then waves his hand, and narrows his eyes as he says,"

Maybe, but you want me to go see Bowser 's castle so you feel like letting me out. You want me to move along and stop wasting your time."

All of a sudden the Hammer Bro's eyes get in to a sort of trance as he says,"

That's right, I want you to see Lord Bowser to see how great he is, and I don't want to waste my time on you any longer. How silly of me."

With that the Hammer bro then takes out the key he was holding and goes to unlock Ben's cell before he says,

" Now move along human." Ben bows and says,"

Gladly." The Hammer bro then gets in to the cell and says,"

Man, how silly of me, going against Lord Bowsers wishes to let this human see how awesome he is. Hey, wait a second. Lord Bowser told me to, GUH!"

Before he can come to his senses Ben quickly karate chops the Koopa in the neck, knocking him out cold! Ben sees his guard stagger a bit but remain out hard before he breath's a sigh of relief and says,"

Whew, glad I studied up on the Enji mind trick. All right, now I have a glimmer of hope left of getting out of here. Still, what can I do now? I, will just get utterly crushed by Vile if I run in to him again. Still, if I can get out of here and get back to Doug and James and somehow make contact with the powerful people here or even Cloud and the others, I might have a chance to save the day, and myself yet. It's a long shot, but still a shot.

Even so, better get moving before the next shift. At least this place does not seem to be advanced enough to have security cameras so I just might be able to remain under cover enough to make it to the docking bay or whatever I can use. Well, only way this is going to work is if I stop thinking about it, so momentum don't fail me now! GUH!

"Ben walks forward, only to have a stray rake shoot up and slam in to his face! Ben grumbles in annoyance as he throws it away and says,"

Arg, lets try that again .

With that Ben rushes out of the hall way and goes through another ominous hall way.

Ben sticks to the shadows, which thanks to the gloomy set up gives him plenty of places to hide from guards when he sees them. After a while Ben descends down a staircase before he then enters what seems to be a wide white room full of torches, statues of Bowser, and six doors with numbers on them. Ben just raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Well, looks like I stumbled in to a cargo room or something. This could be my way out, or a way of stepping right in to more trouble. Guess I'll have to approach this carefully. Huh?"

Ben then hears footsteps that sound heavy and gulps before he says

," Damn, so much for caution. Well, number three won me the prize at my last high school lottery; let's see if it continues to be my lucky number!

"With that Ben dashes in to door number three just as two armored Koopas called Terrapins walk in! The left one looks at the right one and says,"

You hear something?" The right soldier shrugs and says," Nah, it's nothing. "The left one responds with," I don't know man, I thought I heard someone."

The right one sighs and says," Meh, even if it was someone its most likely Samson. Poor sucker has been running around mumbling across the castle like a loony ever since that Mario jumped his brother and a Yoshi swallowed him whole."

The left one sighs and says,

" Oh right, he finally made it as part of the Koopa troop army and got flattened by that plumber instantly, poor sap. All right all ready, let's move it before we miss getting in on the fun!"

With that the two run off, although by this point Ben has all ready gone out of range of their voices, and is now seeing just what was behind door number three! And as we regain focus on the sole human in Bowsers Castle it seems that Ben is at the moment trying to figure out what is with him in this room, because as he has entered he sees gigantic black balls attached to chains in the entire room! Ben just moves around carefully as he spots a door on the opposite end of the room before he says,"

Man, are theses cannon balls? Even if they are not the most advanced from of explosives, this Bowser guy has some serious firepower and if Vile is going to expand that firepower this whole world can be in grave danger! I just wish I could figure out if I was going the right way. That last map was as clear as mud. Oh well, maybe while I am here I can figure out how to sabotage this room. Looks like I don't have much time left, something feels like its moving. Huh?"

Ben then sees one of the "Cannon balls" open its eyes before it closes and Ben leans on it before he says,

" Man, the stress is really getting to me if I think even the cannon balls are alive. Wait, no, it can't be!"

Ben then sees large teeth form on the cannon ball, and realizes to his horror he is not in a room of cannon balls, but the vicious Chain Chomp monsters! As Ben then sees the rest of the Chain Chomp's awaken and begin to bark with loud dog like noises Ben chuckles nervously and says,"

You know, I think I'll just leave things as they are here. Um, be nice thingy, don't mind me ill just, AHH!"

With that he sees all of the Chain Chomps instantly go to rip him apart and uses all of his speed to avoid a gruesome end! After zigzagging around the room, and just avoiding being eaten by diving under two charging Chain Chomp's before they collide in to each other with a thud Ben dashes through the room and says,

" Man, what is it with me and dogs wanting to kill me?"

He then hears a thud behind him before he sighs and says,

" Better get going before I blow my cover or I stumble in to more inanimate objects that want to kill me."

With this Ben slowly progresses through the basement of Bowsers Castle, and after narrowly being smashed by large brick creatures called Whomps, and smashed by giant spiked stone creatures called Thomps, and avoiding many other deadly traps in the castle, Ben finally makes it to a large area with where he can see many wooden ships with propellers! Ben takes a deep breath before he says,"

Whew, looks like we are on to something."

Ben then looks around, and sees that many turtles in either green or red shells loading stuff on to said ships. Ben then tiptoes around and says,"

All right, looks like if I can keep it cool I can hitch a ride out of here. Now, from there I just have to figure out how to contact Doug and James. Man, talk about having a crash course on the ways of the enemy. Still, I don't have a choice unless I want to have a bad end to this little story of mine." Ben then notices two statues of Bowser standing near the door and looks at the eyes of the statue of the Koopa king before he shrugs before he says,

" Man, to think that an evil turtle would want world domination. Guess evil really does have many shapes and forms. Oh well, if I really am worthy of a being an Enji Knight I have to make I survive long enough to shut down this scheme! Well, at least I am able to keep my cover this long, although it's partly thanks to this world being a little beyond the technology wheel that I, huh?

"Ben then sees that the statues eyes are glowing red before Ben moans and says,

" Oh this can't end well. AH!"

Ben then sees two laser beams blasting for him and barley manages to avoid being hit!

As the lasers blast part of the nearest ship at once the statue roars with a recording of Bowser's voice as it says,

" Hey! Bozo showing up! It's either Mario or some other idiot so someone jump him all ready!

"Ben rises his eyebrow as he says,

" That's seriously his message? Man this guy has issues or something. Er, looks like I have even more pressing issues at the moment. "

Ben then looks up and realizes that the Koopa King's henchmen have finally noticed Ben before hoards of Koopa's glare at Ben before another Hammer bro then says,

" Hey, it's that funny looking human Mister Vile captured before! He is suppose to be locked up! Looks like he is trying to escape and make us look bad!"

Ben then gulps before he tries to use the Enji Mind trick on everyone and waves his hand before he says,"

You're all confused, you all want me to, AHH!"

His casting comes to a painful halt when he feels a sharp pain on his foot and looks down to see a small alligator like creature with large teeth which is a member of the Kremling crew named Klaptrap is biting hard on his foot! Ben at once freaks out and says," AH get off all ready I am not dinner damn it!

" With that he round houses the minion and sends him flying before he says,

" Well, this is going to be fun."

The Klaptrap licks his lips as he says,"

The human tastes good, get him!

"A Koopa wearing a blue robe called a Magikoopa then points its red wand at Ben and says,"

This human cannot escape or it will ruin King Bowser and the others master plan! Take him down!"

Ben then sees everything from boomerangs to hammers to blasts of pure energy coming at him before he cringes and says,"

Sorry but that's not happening!"

With this he dashes out of the way and keeps moving as he hears numerous roars behind him before he sighs and says,

" Without a weapon taking on all of these guys won't be fun even if it is doable. I mean, compared to the Zeon forces theses guys seem much more manageable but frankly I don't have the time for this. As long as I can get on board a ship, and somehow commander one before they, huh?"

Ben then sees several cannons from out of the ground and instantly shoot missiles with faces called Bullet bills in his direction! Ben gulps and quickly fires a thunder magic spell to intercept them, before it causes a explosion that rocks him off his feet! Ben is blasted all the way in to the nearest wall before he then rubs his arm and says,

" Man, this really could be going better. Huh, what the?"

Ben then sees that in front of him seems to be a giant cup with a clown face before he rolls his eyes and says,"

This world just keeps getting odder and odder by the minute. Huh?"

He then sees a large muscular member of the Kremlings named Krusha charging at him with both arms up in the air as his foe says,

" If you think that's odd wait till you see your face!"

With that Ben doges the dodge and catches Krusha 's arms before rolling over and throwing him in to oncoming guards before he says,"

Um, how about no? Hey guys, why are we even fighting anyway? IS there really any reason we have to chase me?"

All of a sudden all of the Kremling and Koopa forces pause before they look confused and a Hammer Bro then says,"

Hey, you're right why are we chasing this guy?"

A Boomerang Bro looks at his hands and says,"

Sometimes I don't even know why I am here, like I am just going through the motions of living you know?"

Ben grins and says,"

See, we don't have to be causing a scene. I have nothing against, um, whoever you all are so let's just laugh this all off and have lunch ok? Look I got a special candy bar so we can start things over!"

Ben does in fact take out a milky way bar out of his pocket before one of the Koopa 's then looks amazed and says,"

Hey, that looks good and I am starving! Come to think of it this does look rather stupid. Sure Ill, AHH!"

With that he instantly gets consumed with fire as everyone sees the same Magi Koopa from before with his wand raises looking mad as he says,'

Idiots! Lord Bowser made it clear that this human must stay locked up! Is that not clear enough a reason?" Ben sighs and says," Oh come on, does everything your leader say have to be true? Ah!

" Ben then sees another energy blast coming for him and jumps in to the Clown cup by instinct before he sighs and says,"

Guess they are the obedient type, perfect. Well, looks like this is going to be cutting it close all right. Huh?" Ben then realized he stepped on something before he hears something and says,"

Oh hell, please don't tell me that I activated at trap? Oh?"

He then sees many of the Koopa panic as the same Magi Koopa get furious as he says,

" Stop him now! He has the nerve to ride off on Lord Bowsers personal aircraft? This might get his greatness a little grouchy but it's worth it if we contain the prisoner! Shoot down the Koopa Clown Car!

" Ben raises a eyebrow as he says,"

Koopa, clown car? Wait, this thing is a car? How the heck is something like this able to fly? What, do I just will it and it, whoa!"

To Ben's shock he sees the Clown Car have its eyes glow before it does move upward with a propeller on the bottom of it! Ben chuckles nervously as he says," Whoa, does this thing move by my thoughts or something? Guess this world is more advanced then I figured. Nice, even if it's bizarre still confusing as hell at least I have my ticket out of here!"

Ben then has the Clown Car head outside the castle. While his enemies try to shoot him down Ben is glad to see that the Clown car is maneuverable enough to dodge the attacks! Ben grins as he swerves past a few bullet bills before he says,

" Ah, and my dad thought I was lying when I said my video games served as training! All right, not sure where to go but at least anywhere is better than here!

* * *

" With that Ben tries to make his path to freedom. However, in his rush to avoid being shot he fails to realize that his enemies have just become aware of his breakout! And for that we now turn to the top of the castle, where Bowser, K Rool and Vile were all overlooking there soon to be launching invasion forces and at the moment Vile is irritated as he looks at Bowser and says,"

You organic beings really do take far too long to get anything done. Did you really have to waste THAT much time on eating?"

Bowser still is gnawing at a bone before he says,

" Hey, we all can't just plug are selves in for energy Vile and I like to do things with a full stomach! Don't worry, those idiots in the Mushroom Kingdom won't be going anywhere, trust me they are slow! Besides, I want to do this right and make sure nothing is going wrong with the game plan this time! Huh? See, just what I am talking about! Some nitwit is taking a joy ride with my personal cruiser! HEY! Get out of my ride before your fired punk!"

K Rool then narrows his eye as he then says,"

You know, I think I seen that lad before. "

Vile then looks up, and snarls before he says,"

Idiots, that's Ben Auro! Looks like you run an even lousier gig here then I thought!

" Bowser looks insulted and says,

" Don't blame me! You're the one who said the runt was nothing but a loser!"

Vile clutches his fist and says,"

He may be no threat to me but if he blabs his mouth to the wrong people it could cause a hitch in my plans, and I don't feel like having any setbacks! The fact that you can't even contain such a worthless rat does not look good for you Bowser!"

Bowser has veins form in his head and says,"

Who said he is going to escape! I am going to pulverize that punk! Somebody shoot him down! "

King K Rool then takes out what seems to be a gun based of the kind of musket used by soldiers around the time of the revolutionary war era with a very large barrel before he then says,"

He is mine, ill blast him out of the sky! FOUR! "

With that King K Rool opens fire and from his gun comes out four spiked cannon balls! As they go flying K Rool laughs and says,

" Don't worry, I never miss my mark! I hit the bulls eye every time during the last annual Kremling contest! "

All of a sudden another Kremling besides him, a fat one with a army helmet on his head called Klump clears his throat and says

," Er, about that my liege. Now might be a good time to tell you we fixed the coneste so you would win. You know, so you would feel good enough not to shoot us."

Bowser has his eyebrows waver erratically as he says,

" WHAT! Huh? Uh oh." Everyone then sees that the cannon balls K Rool fired are quite off his target, and Bowser and Vile sees one spiked Cannon ball shoot a flying duck, and another land on a bunch unsuspecting bunch of Koopa 's and Bowser 's other minions the small brown creatures that look like large mushrooms with legs called Goomba 's! Bowser sees all of the minions yell out in pain before keeling over and glaring at K Rool before he says,

" Oh that was nice, REAL nice!"

All of a sudden a dog comes up holding the ducks K Rool shot down and laughs at K rool before the Kremling leader gets enraged and says,"

Don't mock me you mut! I don't even know why I bought you anyway! "

With that he throws his crown at the dog and sends the hound flying with the impact before the crown returns to K Rool 's head!

He then says," HAH! Who looks stupid now?

Vile gets annoyed and says

," That's it, like hell am I letting you morons take care of anything! That kid thought he could escape me? Now ill show him the hard way, just how useless it is to defy absolute power!

"With that Vile snaps his fingers, before all of a sudden there is a white flash of light and moments later everyone hears a loud thud before Bowser looks up to see a giant suit of armor with spikes for hands and cannons in its chest and shoulders looming over him! Bowser just steps back and says,"

Well, that's a nice toy!"

Vile flies up in to the neck of the armor before it stands up and he laughs before he says,"

Just wait till you see it in action! This is the new Goliath mark Five Ride armor, and it has enough fire power to take down the most advanced star-ships in the universe, much less a sorry excuse for a craft like that!"

Bowser gets insulted as he says,

" Hey, you would be surprised how comfy it is when I have to, huh?"

He then sees Vile have the chest cannon extend before a massive amount of red energy begins to form in it as Vile laughs madly and he says,"

Hahaha, you're just going to have to build a new one then because I am going to turn that idiot human, and everything around it to dust! Ben Auro, want to be a hero eh? Hah, heroes are nothing but fools. X and Zero always got on my nerves but at least they had the power to back it up! Your nothing but worthless trash, and now its time you vanish forever!

Giga Cannon, locked on, and FIRE!"

With that Vile then unleashes a massive particle beam of red energy right in Ben's direction and it's so powerful that Bowser K Rool and the rest are blown off their feet! Ben at the moment is still trying to get the Clown Car to move and is looking around saying,"

Well, I managed to escape so now I just have to figure out where to go. Maybe a place with less lava would be a good start. Huh?"

Ben turns around and sees the massive blast of energy that Vile fired at him coming right for him before he panics and says," What are you kidding me! When did they have a cannon that freaking huge! Oh god, move, MOVE!"

With this Ben desperately tries to get the Clown Car out of the way of the blast, but that's easier said than done since the blast is so large! Ben is nearly out of its path as he sees he is about to be consumed by it before he says,"

Come on, I can't die like this! I have to, I will make it! I will, AHH!"

With this to Ben's horror he sees that the blast has consumed the right half of the Clown Car! While Ben is able to just edge out of the way out of being vaporized with it, it still leaves him with a major problem in the form of his ride being busted, especially as he falls fast and hard and sees nothing but a massive endless hole like abyss in the middle of the lava waiting for him!

Ben desperately hangs on to the remains of the Clown car as he says

," No, the only thing worse than falling face first in to lava and this is it! NO!"

With that Ben falls in to the abyss just as Vile's blast goes on to cause a large explosion of lava in the distance! Bowser gives off a loud roar before he says,"

Oh yah, and he is OUT of there! Well, that's one rat down the drain." Vile snickers and says,"

Don't be so presumptuous Koopa, unless you see him burning up to ashes in person then he is not dead. Trust me, I know how stubborn even pretend heroes can be."

Bowser chuckles and says,

"Chill Vile, there is no way that human could survive! And that's because that sucker fell in to the "Never Ending pitfall of ultimate doom!

" Trust me, anyone falls in there and it's the end of that! My minions can't even fly to the bottom of the thing and when I tried to reach the bottom of it myself it took me ten minutes before my ride ran out of juice and I had to be bailed out! Trust me, that guy won't be bothering us again!"

Vile then has his Ride Armor lean over as he zooms in on the pitfall before saying,"

You're sure of that?"

Bowser nods and says," Hey I know my territory ok? If the boy lands any where it's likely that minus zone and then he STILL won't ever get out so it's a done deal!

" Vile shrugs and says,"

Whatever. If by the small chance this Enji wannabe lived ill hunt him down later. For now, it's time for this world's ultimate party of chaos to begin!"

Bowser and K Rool both laugh madly before the Kremling leader then says,"

Splendid! Time to show off my ultimate Blast o Manic! And this time, it WILL fire on time!"

Bowser bares his large fangs as he says,"

I can feel it now! This is going to be the day, for real! No more stupid screw ups, this time, I WILL Crush Mario, I WILL show all of the puny people of the Mushroom Kingdom and all the others who calls the shots! And I WILL make Peach see she only has one man to call her man! All right Koopas and others, let's show the losers whose boss! GAHAHAHAA!"

With this Bowser and K rool jump down to get ready to launch their attack, before Vile just snickers and says,

" Haha, oh the idiots are going to see who's boss all right. Ben Auro, just another example of how pathetic your average organic being is now a days. But then again, humans have been pathetic from the start! They showed just how obsolete they truly are, and that's why it's time to purge all of their worthless behinds from existence! Hahaha, this is going to be a blast all right! I can't wait to see how much all the idiots like that want a be hero see just how painful there reality is! All right I think I enjoyed my monologue long enough, so time to blast the gong of this world's demise!

"With that Vile prepares to move out as well. However, as he does little does he know that despite Bowser's assurance, Ben's not quite dead yet!

* * *

And to see why we turn are view to the traumatized rookie Enji, who at the moment is still shocked that he is alive himself! Ben shakes his head as he says,"

What the, how am I , still alive? Oh?" Ben then sees that the remains of the clown car held up long enough to keep up under him, and that he is now standing on the remains of the Clown Car, in the middle of what seems to be a fountain of water linked to a small cave like opening! Ben just slowly gets up as he says,"

Guess this thing has some built in crash cushion or something. Whatever, not like I am complaining about that. Huh?"

Ben looks up, and is shocked to see that the sky can barley be seen above before he staggers back and says,

" What the, I must be miles below the surface! Great, even if I don't slip up with my rock climbing training, it could take a full day to climb up, and then I'll just be surrounded by molten lava in enemy territory! And even if I do make it out alive, I still have no idea where to go next. Oh well, at least I am still alive to at least try and do something. I just have to hope my small amount of luck holds out so I can survive this. All right, ill just catch my breath and, oh?"

Ben starts to look more closely and the rock wall before him, and realizes there is a small opening! He then walks in to the water, is glad it's shallow, and gets closer to see a small path that he can just barley squeeze through! Ben looks curious as he says,"

Well, what do we have here? A way out of here? Hopefully it does not go back to the castle, but, even so it's better than hanging over the edge of freaking oblivion.

"With that Ben moves through the path, and after two minutes of tight squeezing Ben steps in to a winder space! After leaning over Ben then says,"

Ouch, that's going to be a number on my back. Now then, what do we have here?

" Ben looks up, and is amazed as he sees that he is in front of what seems to be some sort of multi story temple or cathedral! Ben sees a star crystal at the top of the temple where the bell in a church usually is and looks around and says,

" And just, what do we have here? It does not look like an enemy fortress, and from the glimmers I saw of that Bowser guy's castle, the design here looks totally different. "

Ben proceeds with caution as he moves right to the massive dual doors of the place and is glad that no one comes out to attack him before he takes a closer look at the place and says,"

Well, from the looks of it this place looks like it's been around quite a while. Still, I would love to take a better look at it but I kind of am in a rush so, oh?" Ben then touches the door, and feels a surge of warmth, before he steps back and says,"

What is this feeling? I, don't even know what it was, but it felt, nice. Almost felt like the feeling I got when Master Myers or the other Enji Masters were around, like a holy feeling or something touching my heart. Whatever, I must be delirious or something because, huh? Oh great, now what?

" Ben then sees the door in front of him glow, before he hears a noise and looks up to see the Star statue on top glow as well and make some sort of mystical noise before to his shock the doors open! Ben then sees only a white hall way made up of what seems to be a crystal structure that is glowing with white energy as he says,"

Well, looks like someone wants me to come in, and if they wanted to kill me they could have just blasted me to bits by now or something. Well, could be a trap but, I will try to remain just a tad hopeful this will be a good thing. Oh well, temple, show me what you got! This has been one crazy day, and it's not over yet. However, I'll make sure there is another day after it, no matter what!

"With that Ben takes a deep breath and walks in to this temple, unaware that he is about to confront his true destiny!

However, that confrontation will have to wait, because this is the end of the line for today's chapter!

Well, it's clear that Ben's first mission is just getting more and more odd, and dangerous by the second! While landing on Yoshi's Island and making friends with the jolly Yoshi 'seemed like a good thing and being attacked by the Maverick Vile was quite the bad thing, this new temple Ben has discovered is for now in the unknown territory!

Will this discovery somehow help Ben find a way to stop the massive attack Vile, Bowser, K Rool and their forces are planning on Mario and the Mushroom Kingdom?

Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next dramatic episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben is in for a shock when he goes to the top of the mysterious shrine and sees the sword from his dream prior to awaking to Yoshi, a holy blade of immense power called the Star Sword! However right after that he is introduced to the many armed red wearing swordsmen Gilgamesh, and must fight him off to prove he is worthy to be the wielder of the Star Sword, and survive!

After that Ben learns that destiny has bigger ambitions for him then he ever dared to dream up, because he is then told that he is the one chosen by the celestial ones, by angels, to be the savior of the entire universe from the looming forces of evil! With this Ben's quickly put to test off his worth as the savior of the universe as he rushes to his friends aid, just in time to because just as Doug, James, Mario and the others are enjoying the annual Mario party they are attacked by the combined forces of Bowser and K Rool, who are both empowered by the mysterious dark power that Vile gave them, including the same dark monsters that attacked them previously on the Andalite!

As Ben arrives in time to come to his friends aid, the time to show that his destiny and the power of the Star Sword is no joke, and many surprises are in store! So with that tune in next time to the last of my revised chapters, (ideally.)

_**Chapter 6: The Glint of a Star's Light, the Start of Ben's Heroic Destiny!**_ Don't miss it! Ah, but before we part, it's time for some more authors notes! First of all, well, I don't think I have to say who the Mario cast is lol, but Vile is from Megaman X.

Lol,I know the dream part might not make much sense, but its suppose to resemble the dreams Sora and Roxsos had in the start of Kingdom Hearts one and two, and they did not make much sense in those games either lol. Lets just say that even if it had some cryptic stuff, all of it should make sense by the end of the story, hopefully.

Once more thanks for all the reviews, hope to see more for this chapter. The next chapter should be the last of the revised chapters, as long as I am able to fit everything in to one chapter hahaha. And after that it will be back to resuming Volume three! All right, till then, may the force be with you and till next time.


	6. Chap 6:Rising Light of the Chosen Hero!

_**Chapter 6: The Glint of a Star's Light, Heroic Debut of the Chosen one!**_

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben found out that his mission has gotten massively derailed as he awoken to find himself in front of a Yoshi! It seemed that as Cloud and the others combined there powers to defeat Nightmare the surge of power caused the Escape pod Ben and the others were on to malfunction, and make a random jump in to hyper space that sent them to the Mushroom world in another galaxy, and Yoshi's Island! To Ben and co's relief the Yoshi race showed they were quite friendly and helped the foreigners recover. However, later as Ben went back to the escape pod to retrieve the homing beacon in hopes of contacting the others, all of a sudden the peaceful setting quickly and violently changed in a instant when he found himself under the assault of the dreaded violent and heavily armed Maverick robot from the Maverick wars, arch enemies of Megaman X and Zero Vile!

Ben was clueless at how Vile had returned from the dead or what his plans were on such a random world but one thing was very clear, Ben was no match for the power of the living war machine! In fact Vile was beating Ben so soundly that he saw Ben as no threat at all and took him as his prisoner! When Ben awoken he found himself in a prison cell in front of Vile and his captor's current conspirators', the King of Koopas Bowser, and the ruler of the Krelming tribe King K Rool!

It seems Vile is giving the two evil kings extra off world fire power to insure they at last emerge victorious for his own reasons, and while Ben was still confused, he knew enough to know he had to do whatever he could to stop it! While Ben realized what he in fact could do was quite limited for the moment, he still refused to give up, and after making use of his training, was able to get out of his cell and after a few close calls Ben was able to make a break for it out of Bowser's Castle! Sadly he could not do so without getting spotted by the master of the castle, and Vile showed what happens when his prey escaped by trying to vaporize Ben with a powerful energy blast from his deadly Goliath mark five Ride Armor! While Ben did not get a direct hit, he still got blasted in to the local bottomless pit and Vile was assured Ben was a goner!

However, little did the bad guys know Ben's luck held out, as he landed on a small mountain deep in the planet, that leaded him to a mysterious temple that seems to be of holy design! It would be a fair assumption to say that Ben's first official mission as an Enji Knight has had more than a few twists. But, little does Ben know that his biggest twist has yet to turn, and that his true destiny is about to unfold! Is Ben ready for his fate, and will this fate be enough to help his new Yoshi friends, there pal Mario, and his comrades Doug and James from the vicious assault that is about to unfold? Only one way to find out, so let's shine some light on this chapter and get started! Three, two, one, lets a go!

* * *

Now, before we follow up on Ben's miraculous discovery we start today's chapter with those that are still trying to figure out just what happened to him, and to be more precise Cloud, Cid and the other Enji! Yes, ever since Ben and the others unexpected departure Cloud has put every effort to finding his squad. Sadly though his determination has not been rewarded as of yet and to get a closer look we now turn to the command deck of the Neo Highwind, where Cloud, Cid, and the other Enji like Luke and Cecil are all on board! At the moment Jade is helping Cid check the systems before he says,"

Colonel Roy Mustang has just reported in. No sighs of any escape pods in his quadrant for now but he will keep us informed."

Luke sighs as he says," That's the forth region we checked. Damn, this is getting bad.

" Guy nods and says,"

Unless we pick up on their trail soon it could be impossible to find them, if it not all ready is."

Cloud sighs and says," Well, as long as there is still a glimmer of hope left, I am not giving up on them. My squad mates deserve as much.

" Cid sighs and says,"

I don't want to give up either buddy, but are window of opportunity is getting shorter by the second. To find the Hyper Space trail we have to find the ripples in space and unless we can get a lock on that they will soon fade, making it nearly impossible to figure out where they went without a miracle."

Cloud nods and says,

" Maybe that's true Cid, but I refuse to let the situation weigh me down. I won't let fear or regret cause me to make even more mistakes, not again. Oh?"

Cloud then sees the monitor he is working on has a incoming message come on before he quickly clicks it and quickly reads the incoming message before he widens his eyes in shock and says,"

Everyone, I think we got are lucky break! Lylat HQ just sent us a message, and send they might have data relevant to are search." Cid raises an eyebrow as he says,

" Are you serious Cloud?"

The spiky haired Enji Captain steps back as he says,"

See for your selves. It seems that the Special Forces division was pursuing an ongoing mission, when they noticed a planet they were monitoring had an unusual entry. The planet in question is a world that is not part of the Lylat Kingdom, nor does its civilization seem to be on the level to have space travel. There for, since the data says that the planet's atmosphere was breached not too long ago, it's more than a good chance that we might have a lead."

Cid grins and says," All right, this is more like it! Do we know what this world is like? Is it a breathable world or should we expect these guys to be burnt toast all ready?"

A hologram of blue and green world appears before Jade looks at the data being presented to him and says,

" Well we can, but it does not mean it will be true Cid. Seems this world while low class does have numerous resources, and has many people who can use various magical powers. From what are sources have gathered the world is mostly stable and friendly, although there are reports of some conflicts So, it would seem the survivable of those four counts on luck, and their own talents.

" Tear sighs and says,

" I admit, despite the naivety I saw in Ben's eyes when he took the entrance exam, I saw he had a deep determination to win, to prevail no matter what. I guess it's like Luke here, what I first thought was a useless idiot, turned out to be a much more worthwhile being underneath."

Luke chuckles nervously as he says," Well, I guess everyone's glad you're not too quick to give up on people. "

Cecil nods and says,"

Yes, the Enji Knights don't give up on either their comrades or those they sworn to protect so easley. So, let us move out to find them without delay!"

Cid nods and says," All right, let's give it a whirl! Let's see, it's not too far, should take a day tops!

All right, with that let's set coordinates to sector NES 64!"

Cloud nods and says," Now that Mister Burns and Havoc are returning safely, we can focus on finding them. Guys, I know I keep saying this but no matter what dangers you face, I just hope you can hang on long enough to endure. I admit I did not image this mission would turn out like this, but I just hope it does not end tragic."

Cid laughs as he says," All right, hold on to something because we are moving at full speed! Hah, even if the Special Forces have sent there agents to the world ill beat them to with this bird! "

With that the Neo Highwind, along with the rest if the star-ships blast in to Hyper Space to try and go through with a light speed rescue! However, as the Enji move out, little do they suspect that Ben is moving out as well, or to be more precise diving in to the unknown in hopes of finding a key to victory! With this we now change the scene to where we left Ben last time, with him entering the mysterious ancient temple!

* * *

And as are view once more parallels Ben's it seems to are hero's relief that the temple does seem to be void of hostiles.

After walking down a white hall way for a few minutes Ben is glad to see the temple is not entirely a maze as he then enters wide oval area with various statues that Ben sees look like female angels, and Ben then notices a larger golden one that looks like a male knight composed in fancy impressive armor welding a impressive sword. Ben is instantly impressed as he says,"

Well, guess it's fair to say this was built by people far different then who ever had to build Bowser's Castle. Much better taste to. It, almost looks like this guy in front was a hero, a big hero. Hey, if I am lucky maybe there is something that I can use, er, as long as it's not being guarded by some angry ghost or something. Well, let's see what we can work with here.

" Ben takes a closer look, and sees some tablets with odd symbols that Ben can only hope are words. However, Ben also quickly realizes that there is nothing else in the room, and the only pathway was the one he entered before getting dismayed again and saying,"

Well, this shinning miracle is quickly turning in to one big tease. Great, I am going to be stuck in the middle of nowhere fast unless things turn around. All right Ben, settle down. This is a freaking hidden temple; secret paths and the sort of stuff are a stable for this kind of thing. Just got to keep calm, and make sure I don't over look any hook or cranny. At the very least hopefully I'll find a reasonable exit."

With that Ben takes a closer look at the area, and after a few minutes comes up with nothing. Ben then goes up to the golden statue of the hero again he just sighs and says,

" I don't know who you are big guy, but it looks like you did more then something right. Can't say that I am off to a good start, every major battle I either got thrashed or won because of a outside source. Looks like I have to go a long way to go before I can call myself a hero, if I can even survive today. But, too many people's lives are on the line for me to give up now! I, just wish I had an idea of what to do. I, wish I had more power, to protect the people suffering from the wrath of evil. Sigh, looks like Vile was right, so far I do seem to be acting more like a fraud then a real hero. Because, a real hero would figure out how to get out of this without being an idiot that keeps talking to himself like anyone is listing. Damn it."

With that Ben lowers his head on to the podium of the statue, and to his shock the part where his face lands goes down! All of a sudden the statue glows white and turns around before Ben jumps back and says,"

Oh man, now what?"

To Ben's shock he sees the statue raise his sword before the wall behind him with the silhouette of a sword shines, then splits up to reveal a spiral stair case! Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, guess my luck is still hot, might as well make the best of it. "

With that Ben goes up the staircase, and after a minute goes up to see a descending pathway .

Ben then scratches his head as he says," Good grief, this better not be a maze. I don't have time for delays and it would be nice if whoever designed this place would get right to the, huh?"

All of a sudden Ben then sees the doors slam shut before he says,"

Er, that' can't be good. Oh?" Ben then sees the ceiling above him opening before he gulps and says,"

And that can't be, whoa!"

Ben then hears a noise, before he sees a shadow forming beneath him and quickly dives forward, to see a large bolder come crashing down! Ben then steps back as he says,"

Are you kidding me? AH!"

With that Ben sees the bolder coming for him and with no time to gather enough magical energy to take it out he focuses on running downward! As Ben proceeds to emulate a Indiana Johns movie or two he sees a open hall way at the bottom before he grins and says,"

Whew, glad this is not a death trap or something. Huh? "

He then sees the door beginning to slowly come down and sweats as he says,"

Not good. Even if I use all of my energy to speed up I don't think I can make it in time! Wait, but that can chance if I change the terrain to my favor. James did this once, so time to see if I can remember it right! Blizzard!"

With this Ben quickly fires a blast of ice magic right at the ground in front of him, and thankfully his plan works as the ground freezes up to become a sheet of ice! Ben quickly slides down the ice, and is glad his plan works as he slides down the door right as it closes! Ben takes a deep breath as he sees the door close, and then hears a loud thud of a sound before he says,"

Well, that's one limbo match I won't feel like repeating. ER, anyway, hope that's the worse it gets. "

Ben then sees a fancy chamber in the distance with another silhouette of the sword he saw earlier before he stretches and says,"

I see we have a common theme here. Looks like if I can survive this test I might be able to find something helpful after all. Well, I overcame dozens of trials to get this far, one more should be doable. After all, I all ready have had hazardous traps coming at me from everywhere so there should not be too many surprises.

" Just as he steps forward he then feels the ground shaking before he turns around and sees the ground falling before he sighs and says,"

Then again, the old tricks still can fool you if get careless!

"Ben then runs at full speed as he tries to make it to the end of the room before the ground runs out! Just as he makes to the end the ground beneath him descends faster than he expected he panics and says,

" Like hell am I going to let the end of me be something as stupid as the falling ground!

" With that he uses his magical energy, and commands the ground beneath him to lift up, and levitate till he is right on the door! He then takes a sigh of relief, before he says,"

All right, I am getting tired of the games here.

"With that he walks through the door and sighs as he says,"

What's the point, not like the temple will listen to me or anything. With my luck a hour later I will be running around for hours before I figure out if I can get anywhere with, oh?"

Ben then pauses as he realizes that he seems not to be in another dangerous area, but an area of extreme importance to the temple! And Ben gets his clue as he sees a wide area full of pillars and an altar in the middle, and with the entire area looking entirely like crystal, it resembles the crystal rooms from the early Final Fantasy games even if Ben is not aware of it!

However, what really gets Ben's attention is that in the middle of a chamber he sees what seems to be a golden hilt of a sword, sealed right in the center of the room!

And what shocks Ben the most is that it resembles the sword he pulled out form his dream! Ben raises an eyebrow as he says,

" No way, is this real, or am I dreaming again?"

Ben slowly approaches the hilt as he says,

" It, could just be a coincidence, after all there are plenty of reasons why there could be a golden hilt in the ground, but I guess there is only one way to find out."

With that Ben walks right in front of it, looks around to make sure nothing is going to come at him, before he shrugs and goes to lift it up, only for it not to budge! Ben puts all of his strength in to lifting the blade out of the ground only to go nowhere as he says," Man, is this glued to the ground with super cement or something? Come on, I am not that weak, right? Oh?"

All of a sudden he sees a red crystal in the hilt glow with light, before it fires a beam of holy composer right in to Ben's heart! Ben braces himself as the beam hits him and the whole area lights up before he then says,

" Oh man, if this is another trap this is ridiculous! What does a guy have to do to get some answers here, oh?"

To Ben's shock he then sees the light fade, before the red crystal glows, and all of a sudden Ben is able to pull up the sword and sees what appears to be a standard, yet very sharp and powerful looking sword emerge! Ben is amazed as he says,"

Wow, this sword is amazing! Its light, but I can tell regardless of how old this is, it still is one well made blade if it's not rusty at all!"

Ben then practices it and stabs the air three times in a second before he grins and says,"

All right, I think I have a better feel on this sword then I did with the one I was using before all ready! What is more, I, am not sure how to explain it, but I feel, a little stronger. Is it, the power of this sword? This, must really have been the weapon of a great hero. Well, even if this whole place is the tomb of the owner of this sword, I hope they don't mind if I barrow it for a little while. With this power, just maybe I stand a chance! Now, time to go. I wonder if they even have a place out here, huh?

"All of a sudden one of the pillars in front of Ben begins to glow, before a column of light blasts out of it! Ben's eyes are blinded by the light before he says,"

Oh great, what's this, another test?"

To Ben's surprise he hears a chuckle before a gruff male voice then says," But of course lad. After all, did you think one could just waltz away with one of the most scared of treasures in the entire cosmos? There is a reason that this holy shrine is so deeply separated from the outside world human and after thousands of years has become lost to history. And that is because no mortal should be allowed to carelessly weld this shrines treasure!

" All of a sudden Ben hears footsteps before he opens his eyes and sees that to his shock, the pillar before him is lowering before he sees a humanoid figure forming out of the light! Ben then sees this person is dressed in crimson and blue as well as a set of light armor covering his lower body. He is shrouded all over, like a desert dweller.

He is wearing a cape and hood which was wound around his head, obscuring most of his face save for the eyes and part of the nose and Ben can't help but notice that he has horns coming out of his head. His eyes gazed out blankly without pupils. Only a gleaming whiteness appeared to make up the orbs. Further on the back of the man, along his back, rested the hilts of many different looking swords. There were four of them, specifically, one for each arm!

Ben sees this odd looking man cross his arms and looks at Ben before he says,"

How funny, to think one such as you would be the one to lift the Star Sword up. "

Ben gets defensive as he says,"

This sword is the Star Sword you say? What, are you its owner or something?

" The man just cracks his neck as he says,"

Nigh, I wish but I am merely one who was chosen to protect it to get some time off my sentence! Yes, it's my duty to insure that no one unworthy takes off from here with that blade! "

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Oh, and just what makes you so quick to judge me as unworthy eh buddy?"

Gilgamesh chuckles as he says,"

Oh please lad, you got some spunk but you're as scrawny as a toothpick! It's forbidden for the forces of the darkness to grasp that blade in your hands. Even if you're not evil yourself if you die and let the vile beings take it that will just be as bad a consequence! You seem like a decent fellow so ill allow you to leave with your life, just leave the Star Sword here.

" Ben sighs as he says,"

Sorry to rub you the wrong way but I kind of need this sword. See there are theses group of bad guys above the surface that are about to cause a whole lot of pain to the people of this world and my friends. I may barley know this planet but I can't allow that to happen!

"The man sighs and says,"

Oh great, your one of THOSE types of guys eh? So I suppose that nothing I say will get you to change your mind eh?"

Ben nods with a look of absolute resolve before the many armed man shrugs and says,"

That look, I knew a few people with that look of yours, the look of pure stubbornness! Oh well, at least I get to do more stuff this way. Find then, there is one way you will be allowed to leave this shrine with the Star Sword.

" Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

Oh really? What I have to fight you or something?"

Ben then cringes as he sees the man take out two fancy swords and welds them in his hands before he says, What , you psychic or something boy? Because that's correct! If you truly are worthy to weld the supreme holy blade, the Star Sword, you must show your worth in battle! However, even if you can read minds, you still are helpless in the might of the one and only _Gilgamesh_, the ultimate sword master throughout history!"

Ben sighs and says,"

Me and my big mouth. All right, if that's what it's going to take to save the day, I'll just have to do it! Just know, that I am not an armature swordsmen Gilgamesh!"

Gilgamesh gets in to a fighting stance as he says,"

Talk is cheap boy, prove your words with actions!" With that he clangs his swords together, and all of a sudden the ground around Ben and his opponent glows before it rises and forms some sort of ring! Ben shrugs and says,

" All right, if you want to see what I can do, and then I won't disappoint you!

"Ben then charges at him and Gilgamesh chuckles as he says,"

Hahah, En Guard!"

With this the two swordsmen begin their dual! Ben goes for a quick strike at his foes knees only to quickly be blocked, and the two then exchanges a barrage of sword strikes! Ben quickly sees that Gilgamesh is not going to be a push over, but also shows that he won't be going down easy as he manages to keep up with the foe! As they each try to break through each other for a minute Gilgamesh grunts as he says,"

Not bad, despite your size you're not bad with a sword."

Ben responds with," Thanks, you're not bad for an odd ball either."

Gilgamesh snickers and says," Oddball? Watch it I will have you know that I was quite the popular man at one time! Bah, ill have to put you in your place!

"With that Gilgamesh strikes at Ben with both of his blade at once before Ben dodges one strike and blocks the other before he says,"

I am getting tired of being pushed around, ill show you that I won't stand for being walked all over! With that he unleashes a surge of force to push Gilgamesh back before he quickly unleashes s straight kick to his opponent right in the gut! Gilgamesh staggers back as he says," Ouch! How can you have such a kick?

"Ben grins as he jumps back and says,"

Size is not everything Gilgamesh, big surprise can be wrapped around small packages I assure you!"

Gilgamesh cracks his neck and says,

" I know that all too well kid. All right, enough being nice!"

With that Gilgamesh goes to slash at Ben and while Ben gets ready to dodge all of a sudden Gilgamesh shows it was a ploy before he then sidesteps and smashes Ben down hard with the hilt of his sword! This causes Ben to yell in pain and fall to one knee as he holds his head and says,"

Damn it, he tricked me! He is cleverer then I thought, I'll have to remember that.

" Gilgamesh chuckles as he says,

" Yes, it is wise to not have too many assumptions in battle, or you will find yourself in pieces before you know it! Still, you're a tougher kid then I thought, I planned to knock you out with that blow!"

Ben rubs his head as he gets back up and says,

" Let's just say, by now I have trained on how to endure. I may not be top of my class but I take the training the Enji Knights have given me very seriously!"

Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow and says," An Enji Knight eh? I heard about you lot. I seen what you so called holy warriors of light have been doing from the other side. You guys may be good, but that does not mean you're going to overcome my skills! It will take more than an armature's skills to overcome my blade!"

Ben just responds with," We will see about that! I'll show you just why the Enji Knights are seen as the best warriors in the entire universe! Tiger Blade!"

With that Ben dashes at Gilgamesh with an upward swing and while Gilgamesh quickly moves out of the swords path he is shocked to see Ben quickly bring the blade back down for his foes head!

Gilgamesh quickly blocks the strike, but Ben unleashes more power then he expects and he staggers, giving Ben just enough time to punch him in the face! Ben grins as he says,"

Not too shabby eh?"

Gilgamesh shrugs and says," I'll admit that your no novice lad, but you still are far from worthy form passing this test! "

Ben gets determined ashes clutches his fist and he says,"

I am getting tired of people thinking me as not worthy! I may not be the best, but, I won't be throw down the gutter and told that is where I belong! "

All of a sudden the Star Sword begins to glow white, and Gilgamesh is shocked as he sees a aura of unstable energy form around Ben! Gilgamesh then says,

" What the, could the Star Sword be resonating with the kid's soul?

Impossible! Just what kind of person are you?"

Ben grins as he says,"

Oh that's right, you had the nerve to tell me your name and not care who I was. Well, listen well Gilgamesh. I am Ben Auro, a man who dreams of being a hero and an Enji Knight! And losing to you is not part of my game plan, so get ready to be defeated! "

With that Ben dashes at the red wearing man before he jumps up and unleashes a powerful swing infused with energy! Gilgamesh dodges and sees that Ben's strike shatters the ground where it lands before he says,"

Unreal, this is his true strength? Huh?"

To his shock in a flash Ben is right in front of him as he says,"

No, THIS is!"

With this Ben unleashes a powerful vertical slash, that is strong enough to slash Gilgamesh across the chest, and would have hit him even harder if he did not step back on instinct! Even still Gilgamesh sees blood coming out of his chest and says,

" What, I, cut so soon? How, unprofessional!"

Ben grins and is amazed himself as he looks at the Star Sword and still sees it glowing before he says,"

I never felt such strength before, is it, all from the Star Sword? "

Gilgamesh nods and says,"

Why do you think I am guarding it? Only those worthy can leave here alive with the holy blade! And, while you're doing better than I thought you're still not going to be leaving here!

"Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

Think again Gilgamesh! There are too many things I have to do to be bogged down here! No offensive but if you're going to keep getting in my way it might cost you a bit. After all, I am all ready showing just how determined I am and I am just getting started!"

Gilgamesh narrows his eyes before he says,"

It does not matter how much you come at me, I am all ready dead Ben Auro. This is all just to pay off a sentence I got for being an idiot.

"Ben is shocked as he says," What, your dead?"

Gilgamesh closes his eyes and says,

" What, you deaf lad? I told you, I am doing this gig so that I can someday get in to heaven. And, I am not going to screw it up! All right, nice time is over! You showed me the extent of your resolve, now I'll show you mine!"

With that Gilgamesh has his eyes glow, before he yells out and unleashes a shock-wave of power that shakes the ground! Ben steps back as he says,

" What is this? His energy, it's getting stronger by the second! Are you telling me you were just playing around before? Huh?

" To his shock he sees Gilgamesh all of a sudden grown in size, and sprout many more arms, each with a weapon all ready being welded! Gilgamesh laughs as he says,"

Precisely lad! I was trying to be a good sport and make you feel somewhat good about yourself before. But, the truth is I am far more powerful than any human can hope to be! The last time I was defeated it took four extremely powerful and skilled warriors at once to best me! To be blunt, you have no chance Ben Auro!

"Ben calms his nerves as he says,"

We will see about that!"

With that Ben quickly charges at Gilgamesh, and then regrets it even quicker before he sees that Gilgamesh has no problem using all his arms at once, and barrages him with slashes that Ben can barley react to! Ben at once sees Gilgamesh was not bluffing about being serious before in a instant feels being slashed in the left leg and the right shoulder at once! Ben winces in pain and steps back before he says,"

Damn it, it's going to be even harder to break through this guys guard now."

Gilgamesh laughs and says,

" Hard? More like impossible! Face it boy, you're out armed and out matched!"

Ben gets annoyed and says,"

I may be out armed, but the winner of the battle is not decided by just having either a lot of arms or weapons! It's about skill, will, and power! Not to mention tactics. Speaking of tactics, time I change mine. An all out assault might not go well, so time to boost my odds. If you have more arms, I'll just have to add a few myself! Multi Shadow Clones!"

With this Ben casts a magic spell, before two copies of himself appear on both sides of him! As Gilgamesh sees the clones both get in to fighting stances he raises an eyebrow and says,"

Calling reinforcements mid battle? That's' cheating!

" Ben shrugs and says,

" Hey, it's all still me, so it's still fair game. Besides, you're the one who is cheating by taking out more arms! Whatever, I'll show you despite the odds I can still pull through! Get him guys!"

With that the clones nod before both coming at Gilgamesh form both sides and there target blocks all of their strikes before he says,

" It does not matter how many of you there are Ben, I'll still cut through all of the you that you throw at me!

" Ben then jumps up and says,"

WE will see about that! Thundra!"

With that Ben unleashes a powerful lightning bolt from his hands, and sees Gilgamesh dodge it as it zaps the pillar behind him! Gilgamesh sees the pillar damaged and snickers before he says,"

Nice try, but I was not born yesterday you know! And I have fought more than my fair share of battles with magic users so don't expect to make that your winning ticket!"

Ben responds with," Oh I expected as much. Still, I guess if you're so experienced with combat then you're also aware of using the environment to your advantage right?

" Gilgamesh responds with

," Well yes but I am not sure how that relates to the moment so please don't try and, GUH!"

With that Gilgamesh finds himself hit had, by the pillar behind him! Seems Ben's magical spell damaged it more than he thought, and right after he turned it around it fell on his head with a little nudging from Ben! Gilgamesh yells out in pain as he says,"

AH! Damn it, that smarts! Who designs theses things anyway, midgets?

"As Gilgamesh falls to his knees he then says,"

Clever boy, you really can think fast eh? "

Ben grins as he says," Thank you. I always did take seriously how to use tactics to overcome raw strength in battle."

Gilgamesh chuckles as he says,"

You have the mind for battle, no doubt for that. However, there is something that is essential of a true warrior no matter what. If you don't have that, you have nothing!"

With that Gilgamesh unleashes a surge of power, before he head buts the pillar right at Ben! As Ben sees his shadow clones get smashed and shatter, he is clearly not expected this counter attack, but manages to react in time to slice the pillar in half ! However, he realizes to late that Gilgamesh just used that to distract him before he unleashes a burst of speed to appear before Ben before he can blink!

The rookie Enji sees Gilgamesh all too late have his weapons glow before he says,"

Now lad, see the difference between the strong and the dreamers!

Ultimate Illusion Slice!

" Before Ben can even turnaround he is barraged by a brutal combo of sword slashes, that hits him hard, including one that slices him straight across the chest! Ben just coughs up blood before he says,

" No,I can't lose after making it this far! "Gilgamesh then has the lance in his upper right hand glow before he says,

" Defeat or death, those are your only choices!"

With that Gilgamesh smashes Ben so hard with the blunt side of the lance that Ben is smashed right through the wall of the room, and is hit hard in to the fountain in the above room! Ben is badly hurt now, and struggles to get on his feet as he says,

" No, if I lose here, then what was the point of everything? Huh?

" He is shocked that after merely blinking Gilgamesh is in front of him, with most of his swords pointed at his chest! The many armed fighter just chuckles as he says,"

Why, to die in style good fellow! You did good, but your end is now. Now, be a good sport before I have to coat this room in blood would you?"

Ben gets up and suppress the pain he is in before saying," No way, I refuse to give up no matter what!"

Gilgamesh rolls his eyes as he sees Ben rip off the now cut up shirt he was wearing before he says,"

I know the joy of theatrics myself lad, but being stupid gets nothing done. Trust me I know that to. "

Ben gets serious as he says,

" I know it may be stupid to face a superior opponent. I know it may be futile to try and win an un-winnable battle. But I can't afford giving in to realty! My friends, and all of the innocent people of this world are on the line. I can't lose, no matter what!"

Gilgamesh retorts with,"

So, you're willing to kick logic to the curb, and keep fighting to the bitter end for what is right eh? Is protecting your friends and fighting for justice so important that you're willing to forsake your life for it Ben Auro? Because that's what's going to happen if we keep fighting!"

Ben takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before he says,"

I know, but it does not matter. At the very least, if I am going down I am going down fighting!

" Gilgamesh chuckles and says,"

Well, that's some spirit! All right then, if that's your will, then I guess I have no choice. This ends now, prepare!

" With that Gilgamesh has his long sword glow before he points in the air and Ben gets ready before he says,"

All right, this is it, now or never! With that he charges at Gilgamesh, just as his foe says,"

Your right, this is it! Because, you past the test!"

Ben is so shocked that he trips over his feet and falls in comedic fashion as he says,"

Wait, what?" He is shocked to see Gilgamesh then laugh loudly as he has one of his weapons transform in to a bugle before he says,

" Like I said, you, Ben Auro, have completed the task and are worthy of welding the Star Sword! Well done!

" Ben then hears Gilgamesh blow the bugle and play a victory tune, that resembles the final fantasy victory theme before Ben chuckles nervously and says,"

Er, thanks I guess. Still, not that I mind but I don't see how I passed when I pretty much got schooled by you."

Gilgamesh laughs and says,

" Oh please if your task was to defeat me in earnest then this task would be impossible! No, your true task was not to win, but to show you were truly worthy to weld the Star Sword. And you proved it, by showing the courage of a true warrior and the compassion of a true hero! Even in the face of impossible odds, a true hero never gives up.

And only a true hero can be trusted to weld the power and responsibility of the Star Sword! Well, I had my doubts, but you proven you just might be worthy of living up to the responsibility of the chosen one after all."

Ben raises an eyebrow as he says," Chosen one? Who, me?

"Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow back as he says,"

Well, yah. I mean, that's why you came here right? Why else would you have come to the Star Swords shrine?" Ben chuckles nervously as he says,"

Well like I said, I kind of came here by accident. It was pure luck of my enemies blasting me down this far that I came here at all. But, that still counts right?"

Gilgamesh hunches over looking annoyed as he says,"

Well, I guess. Still, I kind of thought you were here because it was time to fulfill that prophecy. Whatever, maybe this is fate to. In any rate, the fact that you are welding the Star Sword at all means your worthy I guess.

Remember that beam that came up when you tried to pull up the Star Sword? Not only did that beam signal me to come here, but it also scanned your heart. If it sensed even a trace of malicious intent, it would have had some, nasty and messy consequences to say the least.

"Ben turns a little pale as he looks back at the Star Sword before he says,"

Er, good thing I did not know that till now. Still, what do you mean chosen one?"

Gilgamesh then sighs and says," Oh great, I really have to explain ALL of it eh? I guess you figured that the Star Sword is no normal blade eh lad?"

Ben looks at it and says,"

Well, more or less I figured it use to belong to a great hero that saved this world or something."

Gilgamesh chuckles and says,"

You don't know the half of it Ben Auro. Truth is, your welding the Star Sword, and it was last used in a war not just to save this world, but to save the entire universe in the ultimate battle between the forces of good and the forces of the ultimate force of evil, Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Ben staggers back as he says,"

No way, you're kidding right? Chaos Zannacross Necron, I thought that entire war was just a fairy tale?"

Gilgamesh shrugs and says,' I thought so to, it was way before my time. Still, let's just say the higher ups showed me some very believable recordings of history and its quite real. Let's just say Zannacross makes this guy I used to be suckered in to working with, a big fat lying jerk Exdeath, look like a saint.

Now, to make a long story short from what I was told that sword your welding was infused with celestial energy, a LOT of it. In fact, that blade is supposed to have a trace of the power of the supreme being of light, Cosmos herself!"

Ben is bewildered as he says,"

Whoa, really? Cosmos, AKA god created this sword? I felt some power from it, but, this is something else! Still, no offense to you, or Cosmos or any other angel but while this is a great weapon it does not seem as great as your saying. After all, I still got trashed by you after all." Gilgamesh laughs again and says,"

Maybe so lad, but you still pushed me far greater than I thought you could! I told you beating me was not suppose to be the first trails objective, not after all of the training I did! Now, if you had the complete power of the Star Sword then that just might have been a different story."

Ben is shocked as he says,"

Complete, power? "Gilgamesh nods and says,

" Aye, the true power of the Star Sword was at one point far greater then what it is. However, its ultimate power was divided and sent off to insure that if evil forces found the Star Sword and somehow could corrupt it that it would not be a total disaster for the cosmos. "

Ben nods and says,"

Ah, backup plans are always nice I guess. So, where is the rest of the pieces of the Star Sword? Other parts of this world?"

Gilgamesh laughs yet again as he says,

" Oh please, it would not be safe enough to keep all the parts of the Star Sword on one world lad! No, the rest of the components that make up the Star Swords power, the crystal shards, are on other shrines throughout the universe!

" Ben gulps at this revelation as he says," That's, a lot of ground to cover Gilgamesh! Are, they at least somewhere close in this galaxy?"

Gilgamesh shrugs and says,"

Beats me, I don't know where the others shrines are. Heck, I don't even know where I am now really, I just warp here from the afterlife directly."

Ben starts to get annoyed and says,"

Well, if that's the case, then how the hell am I suppose to find them without even knowing where they are!

" Gilgamesh staggers back and says,"

Hey don't get angry at me, that's your job! Seriously, if fate is on your side, you will find them someday, somehow."

Ben sighs and says,"

Well, I guess for now I just hope that the power I have to take down Vile and the others."

Gilgamesh nods and says,' Well, I don't know who this Vile fellow is but I hope you do to. After all, if you can't beat him, then there goes the universe."

Ben gulps as he says,"

So, you're really sure that I am the chosen one that's supposed to save the universe? I mean, the Enji Masters are all far stronger than me, I don't know if even in twenty years I could be on their level.

" Gilgamesh sighs and says,"

Well, for your sake I hope your wrong on that Ben Auro. Don't fret, I heard of people getting really strong really fast in more unbelievable ways. Don't let your fears or your doubts consume you lad, I can tell you may not be the best now, but you have the potential to be something great if you keep at it. Who knows, you just might become great enough to give me a real fight!"

Ben chuckles and says,"

Thanks Gilgamesh. Well, sorry to cut this short, but I am pretty sure that I am needed back on the surface. Guess it's time to see if I can really pull this off. Man, I am having a hard time swallowing it all. I mean, I wanted to be a hero, but the savior of the entire universe? Guess I just need to have it all settle in. Oh well, so um, You know of a way back to the surface? And, if you could point me where you could sense the mass of powerful energies that would save a lot of time."

Gilgamesh moans and says,"

Man, you're pushing your luck you know that kid? But, I guess if it helps you out, it might help out my sentence. Let's see, this should work.

" With this Gilgamesh taps the ground with his blade, and a pillar of light appears!

Gilgamesh then says,"

All right, this should warp you to the closest area with the most amount of good energy. Still, if it's not entirely spot on don't blame me, I am new at this."

Ben shrugs and says," Well, it's been one long day but it's time to see it through to the end. Well Gilgamesh, thanks for allowing me to pass and leave with the Star Sword. I promise you won't regret it."

Gilgamesh then nods and extends his hand as he says," Just don't die, otherwise ill look like a freaking moron. Still, you're a good fellow so I hope we don't meet on the other side just yet. Yes, good luck Ben Auro, and may we next meet at the next shrine." Ben shakes his hand and says," Well, one step at a time but thanks

. Ow, wish I had more time to recover before the next fight, but, winners can't be beggars I guess."

Gilgamesh nods and says," True, but, since I put you in that state, I can do something about that. Heh, might as well fix those cloths of yours while we are at it, can't have a hero fight naked after all! Hooray for trail powers!"

With that Gilgamesh quickly fires a beam of light at Ben, and to Ben's relief his wounds are healed, and his clothes are even repaired!

Gilgamesh then says," There, good as new! Damn, wish I had that when I was alive. Could have helped, a lot. "

Ben grins and gives a thumbs up as he puts the Star Sword in his former swords' sheath and says,"

Well, thanks regardless Gilgamesh. "

He is about to step out before he then realizes something and says,

" Er, one more thing though. Um, you would not happen to know just what I have to do to save the universe right? Because, the ultimate evil can be just a tad vague on its own."

Gilgamesh shrugs and says,"

Beats me. Just keep a eye out for anything that wants to blow up the universe and is really evil."

Ben rolls his eyes as he says,"

Thanks, that helped, a lot. Whatever, first things first and that's taking down the evil I know has to be stopped right now! "

With that Ben is about to run out before Gilgamesh then realizes something and says," Oh wait!"

Ben nearly trips over before he stops and gets annoyed before he says,"

What? "

Gilgamesh chuckles and says,

" By chance you would not know a Enji Knight named Bartz Klauser would you?"

Ben thinks for a second before he says,"

Brown haired guy? I think I met someone who looked like that two weeks ago. Why?"

Gilgamesh chuckles and says,"

Oh, just tell him Gilgamesh said hi. He will know what it means."

Ben shrugs and says," All right, if I survive and remember ill try. Ok seriously now I have to get going so later!"

With that Ben walks in to the pillar of light before he looks around and says," So what do I press a button or do I, Whoa!"

To Ben's shock his entire body is consumed with light before he teleports out of the entire shrine!

Gilgamesh then sighs and says," Well, there goes the chosen one. Well, now to see if he can pull it off or I am out of a job. Still, I did what I can, just hope it counts."

All of a sudden a new voice chuckles and says,

" Oh it counts Gilgamesh, trust us, it counts.

" Gilgamesh at once gets shocked as he sees another pillar of light appearing behind him before at once he bows and says,

" Oh, Mister Gabriel! I did not know you would be here! Er, hope you were satisfied. It was ok to let Ben Auro leave with the Star Sword yet?

" All of a sudden the light forms an angelic being welding a staff with long blond hair before the figure smiles and says,"

It is quite all right Gilgamesh. Ben Auro, is still inexperienced, but he has all of the things needed to become truly worthy to weld the Star Sword, and perhaps be the savior of this dimension. Only time will tell if he can overcome both the darkness from outside and from within though. However, for the sake of all living beings I hope he does have what it takes to prevail. Now then, as for you Gilgamesh, good work. Now your sentence in hell has been reduced by another decade."

Gilgamesh whimpers as he says," Wait, what? I thought I was going to be redeemed for this? Angels are not suppose to lie!

" The angel chuckles and says," I did not lie Gilgamesh. You just forgotten that you will be redeemed if you see Ben Auro through ALL of his the tests remember?"

Gilgamesh gulps and says," Er, oh yah. But, what if he gets killed at some point?

" Gabriel shrugs and says,

" Well, we will work something out. All right, with that it's time to go back now."

Gilgamesh moans and says,

" Damn it kid, you better be the real deal or ill , er,,, give you a nasty dosage of yelling when you die! All right, back to the brimstone. Grr,can I at least change my cell mate? That damn jerk Cell, all he does is complain about how perfect he is at everything! More like the perfect loudmouth!

Gabriel chuckles and says," We will see what we can do."

With that the many armed swordsmen glumly walks in to the portal of light to go back to his current residence. But for now we leave this place, to see if his wish about Ben being the real deal will come through!

* * *

And with that we now switch scenes to just too where Ben is landing to! And for that we now see Ben now forming somewhere, and feeling queasy as he lands on solid ground before he staggers and says,

" Damn it Gilgamesh, next time warn me there is a freaking kick! Oh well, looks like I am back on top, seriously."

Ben sees that to his relief he is in surroundings that don't looks quite as deadly as the last time he was on the surface. Ben sees he is on what seems to be a purple summit to what appears to be a mountain with starts raining down! Ben takes a look around, and sees in the distance a white and red castle surrounding by smaller buildings to the far left and many odd looking mountains that nearly resemble mushrooms behind that. Ben looks impressed as he says,

" My, unlike the last castle this place in fact looks welcoming . Still, I wonder just what kind of place it is. Oh?"

Ben then sees fireworks appearing out of the castle, and one takes the shape of a giant mushroom before Ben grins and says,

" Well, if what I remember Yoshi told me, just maybe I am lucky enough for this to be the capital building of the Mushroom Kingdom that he was talking about! All right, I made it before the attack! Now, just have to move it at full speed, hope they don't think I am crazy, and then I might be able to save the day yet! "

Ben is about to move forward before he hears a loud annoying laugh before a voice says,"

Hah, yah right idiot, I don't know how you got the heads up, but this kingdom is toast!"

With that Ben turns around to see two Goomba's, and the creature that spoke is like the Koopa's he saw before, only much bigger and wearing goofy glassless! Ben raises an eyebrow before he says,"

I take it you're not found of this place?

" The Koopa chuckles as he says,"

No sir, but it's my job to clam this whole here area for the greatness of King Bowser! Never seen a weirdo like you before but get lost before I pound you down the mountain!

"Ben rolls his eyes and says," You better be careful about saying not nice things, or it could cause even more un nice things to happen to you."

The Koopa gets annoyed as he says,"

Don't you know who I am silly thing? I am Kent C Koopa, and only two people have ever toppled me over! That would be Lord Bowser and that blasted freak Mario! And no way someone like you is going to stop me from taking over Shooting Star Summit!"

Ben just narrows his eyes and says," We will see about that. In any case if you won't back down let's do this, I don't have all day.

" One of the Goomba 's gets annoyed and says,"

You punk, you will pay for mocking us! We are the elite soldiers of Bowser's army! I'll make you beg for mercy! AHHH!"

With that the Goomba charges at Ben. However, Ben sees that the Goomba is not quite as fearsome as it thinks it is, as he just stops its assault with his hand! He sees the Goomba is still charging at him as he chuckles and says,"

Er, sorry little guy but I guess what it means to be elite is different in are worlds. Just, think it over before you get yourself hurt ok?"

With that Ben flicks his fingers and unleashes enough force to send the creature flying in to his comrade! As they both go flying of the area Kent gets mad and says,"

Don't think that means nothing human! Goombas are the universal punching bags, just good for labor you know? I am the real deal, the big whammy! And now I am going to give you one big com pow!

"Ben clutches his fist as he says;"

I had enough of your ego big guy.

" Ben then looks down at the area of the castle, and sees how steep the area is before he grins and turns back to Kent before he says,"

However, your larger than life assists can help me speed things along.

" Kent gets angry and says,

" SHUT UP!" With that Kent goes to smash Ben, only for Ben to easily dodge the strike and then uppercut the Koopa so hard he goes flying till he lands on the ground with a thud! Kent is struggling to get back up before he then says," What the heck was that? No human is that strong!"

Ben just grins as he says,

" Let's just say, I happen to be a little above average. Now then, time you learn the hard way why it's not nice to make threats. I'll let you off easy since I am in a rush. All I need is for you to help me speed things along."

Kent gulps as he says," Wait, what do you mean?"

Ben chuckles and says," Oh, you will see soon enough. All right, time to crash a party!"

With that Ben gets his plan in to action, but meanwhile for now we leave are hero to see just if his plans can work in time! And for that we now change are surroundings for a bit to Ben's intended destination, which is the Ninth Annual Mario Party in the courtyard of the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdoms palace, Princess Peaches Castle!

* * *

It seems that Ben's friends have managed to fallow Mario to the castle, and while no word from Ben still worries them, Doug at least has managed to keep his desire to party as his top priority. The two Enji rookies plus the senator were quickly introduced to many of Mario's friends lime Mario 's brother the tall green nervous Luigi Mario, the smart tripe of primates like the tie wearing Donkey Kong, the small chimp Diddy Kong, Swanky Kong, who is being the host of the party, and many others.

Others at the party are the eccentric scientist Professor Elvin Gadd, the money obsessed rival of Mario, the yellow and purple wearing Wario who bothers Mario so much he once took control of Mario 's private island till Wario had his own enemies to deal with! Also there is Wario 's own brother the lanky Waluigi, the prince of Nimbus land the fluffy Mellow, and many more! However the main hostess of the party is also the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, the princess with the yellow-blond, sky-blue eyes, a tall height, a slender but curvy figure, and a rosy complexion. She wears a pink dress, red high heels, white evening gloves, a sapphire brooch, sapphire earrings, and a gold crown with sapphires and rubies, Princess Peach Toadstool,!

Also besides her is her friend the princess of Sarasaland Princess Daisy!

Even though Doug and James have revealed they are not from this world to Mario, they still are welcomed with open arms when it's clear that they don't have hostile intentions.

In fact James was able to show his transmitter to Professor E Gadd, and while the scientist had never seen technology of that level he is still rejoicing at getting to see machines from other worlds, and just might be able to boost the transmitter with his own machines to contact the Lylat Kingdom! However, despite the good time and good food, the glaring fact that no one seems to know what happened to Ben, and that when Yoshi got back from his fellow dinosaurs all they found at the site of their flaming wreckage, has gotten James and the Senator really worried!

However Doug still is taking it easy, and at the moment is still munching down some party food! At that leads us to the current moment, which would be Doug eating some cake as one of the servants of Peach, the small men with mushroom hats named Toad's are just handing him another plate of raw beans before Doug laughs and says,

" Keep it coming guys, I still have room for some more. Man, never thought theses beans could taste so good, but, here we are!

" James sees this and sighs as he says," Honestly Doug, I have no idea how you can still be eating so much and not exploding.

" Doug just raises his fist and laughs as he says,"

It's simple my man, I need lots of energy to keep being a unstoppable butt kicking machine! Plus I get excited when there is action!"

Mosalca chuckles and says," Well, just don't get to excited. Remember, we are guests to the leader of this world and are trying to make a good impression."

James nods and says,

" He is right Doug, it would be added bonus if we got this world to join the Lylat Kingdom.

" Doug shrugs and says,"

Sorry guys but I'll leave the political stuff to you guys. I don't care much about that kind of stuff, nor do I care what impressions I make. I am who I am, and everyone can like it or lump it because I don't feel like bending over for anyone. Still, this world so far is pretty sweet. The people here are just how I like it, easy going and ready to party! "

James closes his eyes and says,"

Yes it's comforting after everything that Mario and the Princess have been so inviting. Still, there is the rather glaring issue of why Ben can't be found, and the flaming escape pod is not a good sign."

Mosica nods and says," I doubt the Yoshi's nor the people here are our enemies, but, something still might be lurking in the shadows.

" Doug sighs and says," Look, don't get paranoid man. Maybe the escape pod blew up from the damages and knocked Ben out where the Yoshi's could not find him. Maybe Zeon forces fallowed us here? We don't know, but worrying about things does not help anyone with anything.

"James repositions his glasses as he says," True, but not thinking about problems can cause them to intensify. "

Doug shrugs and says,"

Maybe but no sense making a mountain out of a molehill till you can see them. I know your all worried about Ben, but, let's just enjoy the movement for now all right? Then I'll spend all day tomorrow turning that Island looking for Ben, I promise."

James nods and says,

" Sounds fair enough. For now as long as we are here its best to see if we can find a way to use the technology here to contact Cloud and the others. That odd looking scientist might be able to help us, if he can get off goggling my transmitter. I do hope he can focus on his task, maybe I ought to check up on that Gadd.

"With that before he can go Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach all walk up before Mario then says

," Hey guys, how's the party?" Doug gives a thumbs up with food in his mouth and his words are ineligible before James chuckles and says,

" I believe knowing my teammate that the words should be something about having a blast.

" Senator Moslica nods and says,

" I can safely say that all three of us are immensely impressed with your world and are grateful for your hospitality.

" Peach bows and says,"

We are glad you think so highly of are world. Oh, if only we could find your friend then everything would be fine, even peachy you could say.

"Peach's long time servant the steward with the yellow mushroom hat and a mustache Toadsworth then clears his throat and says," Yes, it is rather odd that your friend has gone missing."

Mario's brother Luigi shifts his eyes around as he says,"

You don't think it's the work of Bowser do you bro? I mean, that guy's favorite habit is kidnapping! Remember when he kidnapped you? "

Mario looks annoyed and says,"

Sadly yes Luigi Maybe your right, but it just does not a fit that Bowser's profile. Besides, he has been quite lately. "

Yoshi giggles and says," That's because Mario and Luigi have kicked his shell so many times maybe he finally learned his lesson and stopped bothering us!

"Luigi shrugs and says,

" Maybe Yoshi, but remember kid, this is Bowser we are talking about. That Koopa is so one track minded that even if he lives on for one thousand more years I can pet you that amount of pasta that he would still keep trying to kidnap the princess if he could."

Peach sighs as she says,"

It is sad that even after working together to defeat Smithy, and those dreadful fellows like Dimento and Fawful he still reverts to his basic habits and attacks us. It would be nice if he and the entire Koopa clan would come to terms with us, it would be a lot more peaceful around here."

James clears his throat and says,"

You know Princess, if you truly seek stability why not join the Lylat Kingdom? We could insure your people have a lot more stability and plenty of other benefits.

"Peach closes her eyes and says,"

I, don't know about that Mister Elround. It, does sound promising with all the nice things you said about the Lylat Kingdom. But, I don't know if I can speak for the entire world."

Luigi nods and says," Yah, what if your Lylat Kingdom wants to bully us around and tell us what to do? "

James grins and says,"

Don't worry, while the Lylat Kingdom is more than willing to help its members evolve there civilizations, we respect their own desires and don't tell them how to progress. However it's not like the days when we had that flimsy UP3 pact where we just turned blind eyes to horrors being committed on worlds. If there is evil, we will strike it down."

Mario strokes his mustache and says," I admit I like how you're Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights do sound like some rather nifty things. Still, it's a lot to digest if you know what I am saying."

Doug nods and says," It's cool man, everyone goes at their own pace."

Peach nods and says," Yes, for now let's just continue the celebrations and then hope your friend Ben is ok. I just hope that your friend's mysterious disappearance and Bowser being quite are not related."

Doug gets dismissive as he says,"

No need to worry Princess. I bet my bud is just lost. Hate to admit it but from what I seen without maps the man can get in to loops easily. Why, I bet he is still going in circles this very, oh?"

All of a sudden everyone sees a bunch of Toads screaming before Toadsworth gets nervous and says,"

Um, Princess, you did not have any fantastic games to the party planned did you?"

Peach puts her hands together and says

," Um, not for another hour I believe. Um, why?"

All of a sudden Luigi sees something and says," Because looks like someone's planning to cause an uproar! Hit the deck!"

With that everyone sees a large red shell blast slide through the front entrance before it comes to a screeching halt right in front of the fountain! Everyone sees this before Luigi laughs nervously and says

," Er, looks like someone wanted to make a late dramatic entrance! Now, what Koopa would be crazy enough to do that? Huh?

" He and the others see that the Koopa's shells openings are tied up before Luigi raises an eyebrow and says,"

Ok, this Koopa has a little bit of odd ideas of fun I would say.

" Everyone then hears a moaning before James raises a eyebrow and says,"

What, no way, are you kidding me?"

To James's relief and the others shock everyone then sees a dizzy looking Ben emerge from the edge of the shell before Doug then says,"

Ben, that you?" Ben turns to Doug and is relieved to see his teammates before he says,

" Ah hey guys. Glad my hunch was right, whoa, not doing that again."

As Ben stumbles to the ground he sees everyone is shocked at his entrance, and at Kent Koopa screaming with a rock in his mouth before Ben blushes and says,"

Er, don't mind me everyone, just enjoy the party."

Doug laughs and says,"

See guys, I told you are buddies was not in danger! He just got lost and wanted to make up with it with a funny entrance that's all!"

Ben looks at Doug with annoyance and says,

" Er, not really Doug. Sorry to worry you all, but I happened to be ambushed by a ruthless villain before kidnapped by him and, well, it's a long story. Wait, what, you did not even look for me?"

James sighs and says,"

Well, we were kind of worried something was wrong, but Doug insisted it was no big deal and that you were just lost. "

Ben turns red with rage as he says,"

WHAT! Oh, REAL nice Doug! That's how little you care about me going missing eh?"

Doug gets defensive as he chuckles nervously and says,"

Now wait, it's not that I was not concern about you buddy, honest! It's just that well, you could have just been lost and there was no need to get worried over nothing right?"

Yoshi at once says," Don't worry Ben, Yoshi was worried and sent friends to look all over the Island for you in case something like Bowser kidnapped you! Yoshi is glad you're ok to!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he says,"

Thanks Yoshi. Wait, Bowser? Right, better get to it pronto. Er, sorry to be hasty but this is kind of I important. Who here is the leader of this place?

" Princess Peach smiles and says," That would be me. "

Ben grins and says,

" Ah, figured as much. Well then, I am Ben Auro, it's a great honor to meet everyone of you.

" Peach and Mario smile as Peach sees Ben salute and says,"

The pleasure is all mine Ben Auro. Your friends told me all about you, I am relieved that you're all right. Is something the matter?

" Ben turns serious as he says,"

Kind of. You see, I was in fact kidnapped. Long story short it's a galactic war criminal Vile who is very powerful and deadly. To make matters worse he seems to be in league with that Bowser that you all seem to have a abhorrence of, along with another demented guy named King K Rool.

" Donkey Kong was nearby and after hearing this he grunts and says,"

K Rool? What is this about?"

Ben sighs and says," Well short version, your enemies are preparing to raid this party of yours and do some not so nasty things to a guy named Mario. By the way, who's Mario?

"Mario just sighs and says,

"That would be a me. Is that a so? It is that time of month again. Well, at least I got this practice down a pat by now. Sorry your first day on are world had to be with that lummox Ben.

" Ben nods and says,

" Oh don't worry, it's been one long day but at least it's had some ups and downs. But, I don't know how regularly you guys fight this Bowser, but don't think it's going to be the same old same old.

This Vile, he was a deadly ruthless war criminal and he seems to be supplying Bowser and K Rool both with powerful weapons. And, they were coming as I escaped. And while I don't know my way around this world, since I had a unexpected but helpful detour they are likely to be attacking soon.

" Luigi gulps as he says,

" Oh man, really? Great, just as I was racking up the coins and showing up Wario and Walugi in the party! How much time do you think we have kid?"

Ben then raises an eyebrow as he says," Well, that depends on if that thing in the sky is a firework or not."

Everyone then looks up at where Ben is pointing and Mario sees what seems to be a giant black orb with white eyes, and a fuse on its top before he gets tense and says,"

Oh no a Bob-ombs! Looks like it's go time all ready!"

Peach puts her hands to her face as she sees this giant bomb blasting to the castle before she says,

" No, that bomb will hurt so many people if we don't stop it right now!"

Without a word James takes out his energy cross bow and narrows his eyes as he says,

" I am on it, brace yourselves!"

With that James aims and fires a energy arrow to intercept the incoming mega bomb, and hits it dead on before it causes a big explosion!

Ben grins and says," Nice shot James!"

Luigi nods and says," I'll say, looks like it's another crises taken care of eh bro?"

Mario just narrows his eyes and says," Maybe, but looks like there are dozens more that have to be taken care of pronto!

" With that everyone sees from the smoke a bunch of flying wooden ships appearing in the sky, before one of the Toads panics and says,"

Oh no, it's Bowser weather early this month! Everyone run for it!

" With that Doug gets annoyed and cracks his neck before he says,

" Damn it! Just when I thought I could have me a mini vacation! That's it, theses idiots are so getting wrecked!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says," Glad to see your focused Doug. All right, it's time to do this. Don't worry guys; we will help you stop theses jerks no matter what as are duty as Enji Knights in training."

Mario nods as he tightens his gloves and says,"

Thanks Ben, something tells me we are going to need it. Bowser, how many times do I have to stop you till you give up this pointless greedy ambition of yours? Oh well, here we a go again."

With that Mario sighs and walks to the side, right as a bullet bill comes crashing down at him! Doug manages to do a round house kick powerful enough to kick it up in to the air before it explodes and he says,"

Whoa, it's almost like you knew that was coming Mario."

Yoshi giggles and says," It's because he did know Doug. We do this so many times I lost count but it's as common as bad storms here! "

Peach sighs and says," Still, it's just as much trouble every time. Oh?"

Everyone then hears a aggressive laugh before a voice says

," Well if it's so much trouble princess, how about stop p

aying this little dance, come to your senses and resign yourself to the winning team all ready!"

With that everyone sees one of the ships lower, before they see Bowser himself strut out looking confident with his arms crossed and various Koopa troops around him!

Mario just looks bored and says,"

Hey Bowser, what is it this time?"

Doug raises an eyebrow and says,

" Heh, so this is the guy that's causing so much trouble? He does sound like a trouble maker."

Bowser just laughs loudly as he sees Doug and he says,

" Well, what do we have here, more odd looking humans? Perfect, more guys that get to see me bask in my glory! Hope you guys are not having too much fun, because the real party is just getting started and I am packing one big punch!

" Yoshi looks determined as he says,"

Yoshi not afraid of you Bowser! Even the Princess defeated you a few months ago! You're loco if you think you're going to win!"

Bowser glares at Yoshi and says,"

You mean that time with the stupid emotion umbrella? I was NOT beaten by the princess you dumb dinosaur, I merely let her pretend to beat me to make her feel good since I knew my ultimate victory was coming and when we are married I wanted her to feel good!

Bah, I'll teach you idiots to treat me as a joke! Its time you all got what you had coming for you for years!

"Luigi sighs and says,

" Does that mean you're going to go away and never come back?

"Bowser gets so mad that he stomps the ground hard enough to shake the entire vessel he is on before he says,"

NO! It means I am going to thrash you all, and give you the ultimate game over before I take this kingdom and rule it like I should have been doing since I was born! Things are going to be different this time loser bros! This is the ultimate wrath that I have been building Mario, and I am going to crush you with it!"

Mario gets determined as he says,"

Forget it Bowers! No matter what power you have, or what crazy idea you have up your shell you're not going to win!

" Bowser clutches his fists as he says,"

That's what you think you annoying sorry excuse for a plumber! But despite what you think, it's not going to go like it's been going! I made sure of it! For one thing I am not the only one ready to blast you all to oblivion! "

All of a sudden K Rool jumps out of the ship's window and lands on the ground in front of the good guys with a thud as he says,"

That's right, this time it's a Koopa Krelming combo beat down! Hello filthy apes get ready to get pummeled so bad you won't ever be able to taste bananas again!

"Donkey Kong growls as he says,

" K Rool! You're playing on the same team as Bowser now?"

The green skinned villain chuckles as he takes out his gun and says,"

Hah, Let's just say I am playing on the winning team Kong! You're all finished; all of you idiots will all get smashed by the ultimate power!

" Donkey Kong pounds his chest as he says,"

We will see about that you scaly monster!

"Ben nods and says,

" That's right, bad guys have a pattern to underestimate the good guys power, and overestimate their own! But, you're going to pay for treating all of us lightly!"

K Rool sees Ben and freaks out before he says,

" What the blazes, that's the same kid Vile fried!"

Bowser sees this two and gets annoyed as he says,

" Whoa, what's the deal Vile blasted you in to the ultimate pitfall of no return! What your that kid's twin brother or something?"

Ben chuckles as he says,"

No it's still me Bowser. Let's just say, I had a little luck today."

Bowser shrugs as he says,"

Whatever, your still just a weakling and just another nobody to pound! Huh?"

Ben then closes his eyes as he takes out the Star Sword, and have it glow with light before he then looks at Bowser with a serious look and says,"

What did I just say? If you underestimate me, you're going to lose Bowser, because I assure you I am not just some guy you can brush aside!"

Bowser sees Ben glaring at him and steps back for a bit before he clutches his fists and says,"

What is this? Some pathetic human is now trashing me right in my face? I had, ENOUGH!

" With that he roars before he then jumps down with a thud and says,

" I'll teach all of you, and this entire planet what happens when you don't pay King Bowser the proper respect! Now I have the power to make everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom and everything else to be the part of my kingdom! And to spread the message time to give those new recruits Vile gave me there first mission!

" With that he takes a black orb out of his shell and throws it to the ground, before Ben is shocked to see the same Necrocalcous monster that attacked him on the ship earlier appear!

Ben then says

," What, theses guys again? How, could Bowser or Vile be linked to theses guys? What, are they? "

Bowser laughs as he sees the Necrocalcous extend there claws and says,

" Oh yah, with theses troops, victory is in the bag!

"Mario just gets determined as he says," You just don't get it Bowser! It takes more than raw power to rule over people!

"Bowser laughs and says," That's loser talk Mario! And I don't listen to losers! All right men, take no prisoners! CHARGE!"

With that everyone sees both Bowser and K Rool have their minions charge out of the Airship 's before Ben then says,

" Well, so much for a peaceful resolution to this!"

Doug gets pumped up as he says

," All right, time to have a real party! Let's do this!"

With that Doug kicks a stereo behind him and turns the channels from some classical music to a rock song before James raises a eyebrow and says,"

Really Doug?"

Doug shrugs and says," Hey, it sets the mood am I right?"

Bowser just snarls as he says," Oh it sets the mood all right you cocky idiot! I'll teach you to mock me!"

With that Bowser takes a deep breath and unleashes a powerful blast of fire from his mouth! The Enji trio and there new friends quickly get out of its path before Doug sees the fire melt the stereo and much more instantly!

James sighs and says,

" It's really not a good idea to entice are enemies Doug. Huh?

"James then sees three Koopa 's coming for him before he then says,"

Guess this is no time to be wary!"

With that James unleashes a blast of ice to freeze his incoming enemies! Meanwhile, Wario has seen Bowser's fiery path and the melted remains of what was his stereo before he gets furious and says,"

HEY! I paid big bucks for that Bowser! You're going to pay, you messed up all the cash I was going to rack in here!"

He then charges at Bowser with his shoulder before Bowser turns to him and says,"

To bad you stinking smelly man, my wrath is worth more than any amount of coins!"

With that he smacks Wario back with his tail, and sends him flying in to a table!

Bowser laughs as he says," Oh yah, time you all get your beat downs free of charge!"

Yoshi then gets in front of Bowser and looks defiant as he says,

" Yoshi not afraid of you bully!"

Bowser laughs and says," Well you should be you pathetic idiot! That is, unless you don't mind being my dinner!"

With this Bowser charges at Yoshi and tries to swallow him whole! However Yoshi jumps out of the way with his special flutter jump before he then says,"

Yoshi does the eating Bowser, get that through your shell!"

With that Yoshi then takes an egg out of his pocket, and hurls it right at the Koopa King! Everyone then sees that Yoshi's odd attack is stronger than it looks as it smacks Bowers hard in the jaw and sends him crashing down to the ground! Bowser then rubs his cheek before he says,

" I had it with your cute little tricks, ill flatten you good!"

With that Bowser jumps up above Yoshi and tries to smash him with his ground pound move from Super Mario Bros three! As Yoshi just narrowly dodges this attack and as Bowser 's move smashes the ground he then turns at Yoshi and says,"

You're not wiggling out of this! BURN!

"Bowser then tries to fire another stream of flames at Yoshi, only for Mario to make his presence known by quickly jumping and kicking Bowser in the mouth, closing his jaw shut! Bowser has steam come out of his nose before he yells in pain and says," AHH! You made me bite my tong! You're always running my fun Mario!"

Mario just readjusts his cap as he says,"

That's because your fun causes trouble and pain for others Bowser! "

Bowser just gets furious as he says,"

Bah, if it were not for you, thing would have been a LOT sweeter for me! But, all the pain you caused me is going to go away once and for all! After everything I got going for me now, there is no way I will lose now! "Bowser goes to slash Mario apart and as Mario does some fancy footwork he then says,

" We will see about a that!

" With that Mario goes to dodge his archenemies attacks and Ben sees this as he is kicking another Kremling away before he grins and says

," These guys may be odd, but something tells me they can hold their own. Time to show I can to! Huh? "

Ben sees two more Nercocalcous coming for him before he says," If I could beat them before, I can do it again!

" With that he proceeds to dodge there strikes and slashes the two dark creatures in half with the power of the Star sword before he grins and says,

" Hah, easier then I thought! withthat Ben proceeds to fight off the rest of the demon like beings.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other major leader of the assault, King K Rool, is trying to finish off his long time annoyances the Kongs! And as we turn to the current battle K Rool is trying to smash the primates in his sights with his cannon! And at the moment Donkey Kong has dodged K Rool trying to smash him with his massive body! After that K Rool tries to blast the big ape with his cannon again, only for Diddy Kong to intercept the cannon ball, with a blast from his odd peanut like guns!

At once K rool glares at the chimp and says,"

Disgusting fur ball, Ill finish you! GUH!"

With that Donkey Kong shocks K Rool by winding up his fist and launching his trademark DK punch faster than the Krelming leader expected and hits him so hard that his gold plate on his chest cracks!

DK glares at K rool and says,"

Same old tricks man, you're more full of yourself then I am on bandannas!"

K Rool just chuckles and says,"

Stinking filthy ape, I have gotten sick and tired of you apes making me look bad!"

Diddy Kong then makes a funny face and the Krelming and says,"

Then stop bothering us you jerk! Because no matter how many times you try or what you come up with, you won't win!

"K Rool smashes the ground with his feet before he says,

" WRONG! You Kongs are going to see just who the real fools are!

" Donkey Kong and Diddy just look at each other before Donkey sighs and says,

" This is getting old, lets finish this! This time ill, AHH!" All of a sudden both of the heroic monkeys feel some pain when they look down and see the large teethed Klaptraps have jumped out of the ground and bite down hard on the enemies of their master! K Rool laughs and says,

" And who said you can't teach old pets new tricks? You're wrong to think that things would go the same this time Donkey Kong! It's not just the same old same old! This time, you're going to squirm and be broken down as you pay the price for standing in my way to glory!

" With that he then aims his cannon gun at the tie wearing monkey and says,"

That's right, we have both the superior tactics and the bigger power so there is no way we can lose! Now, DIE!

"With that he prepares to fire but before he can he is tackled to the side and goes flying in to the wall! And when he gets up he sees that Doug is the one who attacked him!

Doug just grins and says,"

Hey man, you may have everything but even so, no one likes a dirty player! And no way am I letting ugly freaks like you get the last laugh!

" K Rool gets furious a she says,"

You should mind your own business human! My quarrel is not with you human, unless you get in my way!"

Doug then narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh well, so be it! Because I am not afraid to get in evil's face to kick it sideways! "

K Rool then snarls and says,"

You will regret being so cocky filth!"

Doug then gets annoyed as his fist glows with his own power and he says," You have the nerve to call me filthy! Yah right! Eat this, Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

With this Doug winds up his fist before unleashing a new attack of his, which is a barrage of lighting fast energy infused punches that bombards K Rool before he even realizes what hit him! K Rool yells in pain as he goes flying through the wall and Doug then says,

" That's more like it!" By this point Donkey Kong has managed to head butt the Klap Traps on both him and Diddy before he sees the result of Doug's attack and grins before he says

," Oh yah, that's a banana slamming good time! Your pretty tough dude, thanks for the help!"

Doug gives a thumps up as he says," Don't sweat it man, I enjoy shutting up idiots. Now at least that's one problem out of the way. Huh? Oh come on!"

To Doug's annoyance he sees K Rool is not out of the count just yet, as he raises out of the rubble, with a sort of backpack with a propeller on the top like the one he used when he tried to bash Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country three, and is now flying above Doug and the others looking furious as he says,"

Your problems are just beginning pest! The more you make me angry, the worse it's going to be for yourself vermin!"

Doug just rolls his eyes as he says,"

Oh please, if I was afraid of making my enemies mad at me I would not even be doing my job man!

" K Rool snarls as he says,"

Oh that's it you're so shot!"

With that K Rool takes to the air and bombards his opponents with a barrage of spiked exploding cannon balls! Doug has to move fast not to get hit before he says,"

Oh man, this is one weird trip all right, but I came to the Enji to get some action, and it looks like I am getting more then I barged for!" With that Doug continues to dodge his foes attacks while looking for an opening.

* * *

Meanwhile, his comrades are trying to do the same about the other angry king that's causing a scene! And for this we return to the battle with Bowser, which is heated to say the least! At the moment Bowser is trying to smash Mario up, only to see that the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom has been keeping up on his exercise after Bowser tries to right hook Mario in to oblivion, and just punch a hole in the castle wall! Bowser breaths a stream of fire at Mario only for Mario to jump over it and take out a hammer, his favorite yellow Ultra Hammer, and smack Bowser hard in the gut! However Bowser just rubs his gut and says,"

Thanks Mario, I was having some congestion and that hit the spot! Here, ill return the favor!"

With that Bowser tries to head butt Mario, and Mario blocks the strike with his hammer! Using all of his power to keep the evil monster back Mario grunts and says,"

You gotten stronger Bowser! Too bad it's not enough to let you make your evil wish come true! If your wish could not come true with the Star Rod, it's not coming true today!

" Bowser laughs madly as he says,"

That's what you think! But like I keep telling you, I have a greater power at my commands then anything on this world! It's far stronger than anything a weakling like you could muster!

"As Mario jumps back Luigi hears this and says," Oh enough all ready Bowser! We heard that line a thousand times at LEAST by now.

"Bowser clutches his fist and narrows his eyes before he says,

" Maybe green stick, but its time you see THIS time is different! Enough, we have seesawed around this decisive battle long enough, so time to show you I am not bluffing!"

With this Bowser laughs madly as he takes something out of his shell, and holds a blood red crystal tightly in his hand! Ben was fighting to the side when he sees this and after slashing up a skeleton like Dry Bones Koopa and gets tense as he says,"

The thing Vile gave him? Oh boy.

" Yoshi gets along side Mario and says,"

If you think we are scared of a shinny thing then you're going to have to pull out something a lot bigger and a lot shiner to scare Yoshi!"

Bowser just laughs madly as he says,"

You simpletons, you just don't get it! The Power Stars, the Star Rod, those things are just toys compared to the real power I found! But I guess I'll just have to show you, as I absolute crush all of you with the power of darkness itself! All right Seal of Necrocalcous, show me your stuff!"

With that Bowser smashes the crystal in to his forehead before it fuses with him, and unleashes an explosion of dark energy that blasts his hero's off his feet! Bowser roars with anger as his eyes glow red and he says,"

OH YAH! That's the stuff baby! Give me it, give me the power!"

Bowser begins to grow in size before Yoshi then says,"

Mario, what's going on?"

Luigi all ready gets nervous as he quickly gets behind Mario and says,

" I don't know man, but I can all ready tell I want my mommy!"

Everyone then sees Bowser gets even bigger, before he is nearly the size of the castle! Bowser then looks down at Mario, and everyone can see his eyes are now blood red, and a aura of darkness is surrounding him! To top it off a demonic glowing symbol is now on his forehead, and as Ben notices this he is mortified as he recalls Nightmare had the same symbol to before he steps back and says,"

No way, what the hell is this! The energy feels sort of alike to! Does this mean, that Vile and that Nightmare guy were working together? How big is this thing?"

James is nearby and heard what Ben said before he said,"

Not sure, but I can safely presume its all ready becoming quite a big problem."

K Rool sees Bowser's growth spurt at this time as well and grins as he says,

" Ah, now is the time eh? Might as well, it's annoying enough seeing you idiots think you can win for so long anyway!

" K rool then takes out his own mysterious crystal and Donkey Kong sees this before he says,"

What are you up to now K rool?"

The Krelming just forms a vicious grin as he says," Oh not much, just securing my ultimate victory that's what!

" With that he infuses the crystal in to his own body and goes through the same symptoms expect for the growth spurt. After powering up Donkey Kong then says,

" It's going to take a lot more than making your eyes even redder to scare me K Rool! Are you done? Let's finish this!"

K Rool laughs and says," Oh I am done Kong, done with you!"

With that in a flash K Rool charges at Donkey Kong faster than the hero expected and before he can react K Rool smashes DK so hard with the head of his gun that he goes flying before he can blink! As Diddy sees his long time pal go flying he panics and says,"

Donkey Kong no! Oh man this is, AHH!"

In another flash he is smashed to the ground as K Rool forms an evil grin and says,

" Were you going to say too much? No, this is just the beginning!"

Doug cracks his knuckles as he says,

"Yah you're big and bad but let's see how tough you are when you're not sucker punching someone! "

With that Doug goes to attack K Rool , only to be shocked that K Rool is now fast enough to dodge his attacks! As Doug continues to attack he tries an uppercut, only for K Rool to catch the fist with his own! He then narrows his eyes and says,"

Tough enough for you!" With that he throws Doug over him and in to the ground with a thud before doing a body slam on him! This causes Doug to spit out blood before he says,

" Looks like this is one hell of a power up, but I am not done yet!"

With this Donkey Kong and Diddy tackle K Rool to get him off Doug and Doug sees DK nod before he nods back and says,"

Guess we are even. Come on, let's take this guy down!"

With that Doug and the Kong's go on to attack the evil king, but are not doing as well as they would like thanks to his power up!

Ben sees this and cringes as he says,

" Damn it, this power up seems to be the real deal. Guess that makes things all the more complicated. Huh, whoa!"

With that he sees a shadow and realizes that Bowser is just about to step on him and the others before he quickly dashes out of the way! As Bowser's large foot smashes in to the ground Ben hears Bowser laugh and says,"

Oh yah, feel the power losers!

" Mario gets annoyed and says,"

Don't feel too proud Bowser, this is not the first time you got huge!

"Bowser laughs and says," Maybe, but this time it's not just my body that's big, it's my sprit! Let me give you a demonstration free of charge!"

With that Bowser then takes a deep breath, and unleashes a blast of raw dark energy from his mouth that nearly fries the good guys and blasts a large chunk in the wall behind them, not to mention lighting Luigi 's hat on fire! As Mario sees his brother yell in panic and dive in to the castles nearby lake he cringes and says,"

It's going to be another rough one guys, stand tall!"

Ben nods and says," Don't worry Mario, I have your back all the way. Even if this is not my world, I still won't let evil maniacs like this guy have his way!"

Mario nods and says,"

Glad to hear it Ben. All right, time to fight fire with fire!"

With that James nods and says," I agree. As they say, the larger they are the harder they fall!"

With that James aims at energy arrow and fires it right for Bowser's head! However the powered up Koopa King quickly turns around and blocks it with his spiky shell before he feels a prick and says,"

Youch! You weirdoes have some weird tricks, but it's not going to do you any good I promise!"

James sighs and says,"

Seems like all turtles, his shell has formidable defense.

"Bowser laughs and says," You think it looks cool form here? How about a close up look?"

With that Bowser gets in to his shell, retracts his head and limbs, and begins to spin around rapidly as he starts dashing to crush the good guys!

Ben gets shocked and says,"

Oh man, he just had to be more nimble then he let on! Move it guys!"

With that everyone runs at full speed to get out of his way before Bowser smashes through another wall, and turns around while still spinning for a rebound strike!

Ben sighs and says," We have to stop this guy fast before we can make some progress here."

Mario nods and says,"

Good idea Ben. Time to throw up some road blocks ! Here we go!"

With that Mario shows off one of his powers, as his fist glows before he unleashes a barrage of fire balls and sends them right in his archenemies path!

Yoshi nods and says," Yoshi has your back Mario!

"With that Yoshi eats a red colored watermelon, before breathing a stream of fire to make Mario's fireballs even larger!

This manages to make the flames large enough to get caught in Bowser's shell, and he is forced to come out of his shell yelling in pain as he says,"

Hey! You small fries are not frying me! I'll show you who is doing the frying!"

With that Bowser fires a barrage of fire balls from his mouth and sends everyone moving fast to not get hit. As Ben and James see one blow a chunk out of Peach's castle Ben turns to James and says,"

Damn it, we have to stop this hot head fast before his rampage starts causing some serious damage! Too bad for us despite his size he seems to be faster then he looks."

James nods before he closes his eyes and says,

" True enough Ben, but I think I can still freeze him in his tracks. Time to see if I mastered this with a trial by fire."

With that James stands still before his hand glows and a green orb with a smaller red orb forms in his hand before he says,

" Supreme spirit of ice, I summon you Shiva!" With that James strikes the ground with the orb he created, before a red magical symbol appears, before a column of light appears! After that Ben sees a women with blue skin and blue hair who's only covered with fragments of ice appear out of it! Ben looks impressed as he says,"

Nice work James, you summoned one of the top class summon spirits without even using summon Materia like Cloud Sensei?

You really are gifted with magic."

James grins and says," I just do my best to utilize my potential l. Now Shiva, if you would please freeze up that large hostile for us.

" Shiva nods and says," As you command, Diamond Dust!

"With that the summon spirit unleashes a powerful blast of ice, which hits the unsuspecting Bowser and freezes his entire lower half! Bowser is shocked at this and says,"

What the, what is this?" Ben grins and says," This is the power of the Enji Knights Bowser! You're going to regret taking us lightly!"

Bowser struggles to move but realizes his feet are frozen solid as he says,"

Are you kidding me? Your nothing but ants compared to me! I'll show you just how outclassed you all are! Take this!"

With this Bowers takes a deep breath, before he forms a massive energy ball in his mouth and says,"

I was going to do a little remolding when I took charge around here anyway! And the first thing to start with, is to remove all the pests with one fell swoop!

" With that Bowser unleashes a massive ball of energy from his mouth and Mario gets nervous as he says,

" Mamma Mia, that 's one spicy fireball and no time to block it!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he looks at the Star Sword and says," In that case, we will just have to try something else!

" With that Ben shocks everyone by charging right at the energy blast as James gets concerned and says,

" Ben, what are you doing! Huh?" James and everyone then sees a blue magical aura form around him as the Star sword shines once more and he looks determined as he says,

" Showing what I can do James! Here it goes!"

With that Ben puts all of his energy and slashes right at the incoming blast!

Bowser laughs at this and says,"

Bhahahah! You must really want your game to end for good kid if you're charging right in to that! It's like trying to smash back a bolder with a freaking toothpick! Huh, what the?" To his shock he sees his attack is stopped in its tracks, and is moving up as he realizes Ben's far stronger than he expected! Bowser just gets mad as he says,"

What lame trick is this?"

Ben grins as he says,"

It's no trick Bowser, this is my power! Let's just say, that this is one toothpick that can pack a punch! No matter what power you have Bowser, you're not going to win. I'll make sure of it!"

With that Ben then smashes the blast back with all of his power, and launches Bower's own attack right back at him! The shocked Koopa King then says,

" No way, that's not p, RAHH!"

With that Bowser is blasted dead on with his own attack, and is sent flying! Bowser goes right through one of his own airship's and splits it in half before he lands outside the castle and lands with a thud that shakes the ground! Bowser roars weakly and says,"

What, what kind of human can do that to me?"

Ben grins and says,"

A human that has been chosen to protect the universe that's what kind Bowser! "

Bowser then struggles to get up as he says,"

Blast it all! I am not going to lose now! I refuse to, RAH!"

With this Bowser falls back to the ground in pain, and Mario then says,"

Just give it up Bowser, the faster you do the less painful this has to be! "

* * *

Meanwhile K Rool has seen what happened and snarls with disgust as he says,"

Blasted disgraceful buffoon! Like always no matter how much power he has he still is a screw up!

"Doug, still dodging his attacks chuckles and says," Careful how you judge people leather bag, you look like you're from the same tree as him!"

K Rool laughs and says,

" Oh please, don't think we are alike human! The Koopa Troop and the Kremlings are not equal, we are a far superior race and I am a FAR superior leader! After all I am proving it by putting you and my hated Kong adversaries on the ropes!

" Donkey Kong responds with,

" It's not over yet K Rool!"

The Kremling grins and says," No, but it soon will be!

" With that he presses a button on his gun before he then fires once more, only to shock Doug and the Kong's by firing a wide blast of ice that covers a large radius, and freezes Doug and the others just like how James just froze Bowser! Doug struggles to break free as he says,

" What the, what kind of gun is that anyway?

" K Rool chuckles and says," One fit for a king that's what! Now, this has gone on long enough but I think ill silence your big mouths! Your first human!"

With that he presses another button before he flies up close to Doug and says,"

Any last words smart alcik?

" With that he instantly fires off another cannon ball at Doug, only for Doug to respond by winding up his fist and saying,"

Not my last but I a few do come to mind. Hammer of Might!"

With that Doug puts all of his energy in to his fist, and smashes the incoming cannon ball so hard that to his foe's horror, its strong enough to redirect it right back in to the cannon! K Rool is horrified to see the cannon ball go right back in to his gun's large muzzle before he sees the unwanted flashback of his gun sparking appearing before he says,'

What the? No, no! NO! "

With that his gun explodes, sending K Rool flying! "

Donkey Kong grins as he pounds his chest and says,"

Oh yah! Even if you are stronger from that seal of necro whatever K Rool, it does not help if you're just as stupid!"

Diddy then flips his hat up and catches it before he says,"

See yah latter alligator! Hahah, AH!"

Donkey Kong instantly pounds his buddy 's head lightly as he rolls his eyes and says,"

Don't ruin the moment with something as lame as that buddy."

Diddy chuckles nervously and says,"

Er, yah, sorry about that. Well, at least this mess seems to be almost over thanks to those other humans."

DK grins and says," They may be weird but they seem all right. At least they can pack a punch." With that DK sees Bowser struggling to get up before the ape grins and says,"

One mega punch it would seem."

* * *

Meanwhile another furious roar from Bowser gets there attention as we turn back to the injured Koopa King! Bowser is still struggling to get up as he says,

" No, this has to be a post victory nightmare I am having! No way I can lose after everything I put together, NO WAY! Peach will be mine!"

Peach sighs and says," Bowser, I know you can't expect things not going your way, but you must understand, you're not going to win, ever."

Mario nods and says," That's a right, no matter how many times you keep trying to be a bully Bowser, I'll make sure you won't succeed!

"Ben grins as he says," That's right, because hero's never give up the fight against evil!

"Bowser then says," Heroes, don't they ever quit?"

Ben grins and says," Not the real ones, no matter what we won't ever let evil have its way! Huh, whoa!

" All of a sudden everyone sees a explosion blast out from one of the components of Peach's castle before a vile laughter breaks out and says,

" All to true, that's why you have to blast those true hero's so hard that they are nothing but dust!"

Mario then runs up to the explosion as he says,"

What the, is that a new crazy minion of Bower? "

Ben tenses up as he at once hears the laugh and says,"

No, but he still is very dangerous Mario! "

All of a sudden the smoke clears, and everyone can see Vile! The mad robot is hunched over and laughing as he says

," Dangerous, oh you don't know the half of it you trash! Well, talk about an unwanted pain!"

Luigi gulps as he says," What is that guy? He looks crazy, and more armed then a battleship!"

Mario raises a eyebrow as he says," He almost a looks like one of those minions of that crazy Smithy!

"Ben then says,

" Well, I don't know who that is but I know who this guy is Mario! He is Vile, a violent psycho living war machine from a war on my world a long time ago.

"James sees Vile and is shocked as he says,"

Wait, one of the elite commanders of Sigma, alive? How?"

Vile hears this and chuckles as he says,"

Wouldn't you like to know eh kid? Wait, more humans? Blast it, you lied to me Ben Auro!

" Ben narrows his eyes and says,"

And what if I did Vile?"

Vile laughs madly as he says,

" Well, you really are an idiot! Seems after the punishment I gave you, you still have the nerve to talk back to me like that maggot? How the hell are you not alive anyway?

" Ben grins and says," It's because real hero's don't die so easily Vile, and I told you I have way to many things to do!

" Vile looks at the wounded Bowser and says,"

Bah, worthless idiots. I have some fun making theses natives squirm, look away for a minute, and even with the power I gave them they still got thrashed? And you don't even know when your own damn pits are endless or not! Worthless, absolutely worthless!

"Bowser struggles to get up as he says,"

Wait Vile, don't you dare judge me, I am not done yet! I'll show them, all of them that they can't stop me no matter what! I am the great King Bowser I won't, AHH!"

With that Bowser falls again and Vile laughs before he says,"

Oh shut up you worthless excuse for a life form! Even with the power of the dark side boosting your powers, your still not able to get anything done!

Looks like I'll just have to clean up your mess faster than I expected. Now then, are you inferior beings ready to die? Because unlike the native losers, I don't play nice!

"Luigi then says," Look helmet head in case you're not aware you're interrupting a party so if you would just, AHH!

" He then is shocked to see Vile aim his shoulder cannon and instantly fire a missile as the maverick then says,"

Oh I am well aware of the party, I am just setting up some real fun ready!" With that James quickly shoots the missile with a energy arrow to have it explode early before he says,

" Vile, seems he is just as aggressive as his profile said. This won't far well. Ben, you survived a fight with him earlier?

"Ben sighs and says,

"Yah, but only because he thought I was too pathetic to kill. Now, time to change that with this rematch. With everyone here, I know we can defeat you now!

" Vile just hovers up in the air and slowly descends to the level of Ben and co before he snickers and says,"

My, after seeing the difference between us firsthand, you still are crazy enough to think you stand a change of surviving this? You really are delusional kid! However, I am running out of patience for your stupidity! You're going to wish you hid, because this time, I won't stop till there is nothing left of all of you! This world's seen its last sunrise!

" Mario then says," Hey you, why are you picking on are world?"

Vile laughs and says," It's because it's time for the weak to be purged, so the new era can begin! The darkness, it will devour all that are unworthy of existing!"

Doug walks up and gets annoyed as he says,"

Man your one confident guy for someone who hides behind a mask! Think you're the judge of who is worthy to exist? Oh please, I can't wait to shut you up!"

Ben then says," Easy Doug, this guy is deadly. It's going to take everything we have to handle him."

Vile then clutches his fist and says,

" Don't you understand, everything all of you have is nothing to me! Time I end this bad joke of a world once and for all!

"Ben has the Star Sword glow before he says," Don't count on it Vile! Your fun comes to an end right here!"

Vile notices the energy surrounding Ben before he says,

" What's this, I see you all ready got a new sword? And, you're pulling off some interesting tricks. How amusing, but no blade can close the gap between us!

Your just a worthless human, and since your dumb enough to come get in my way again, I'll blow you apart!

" Ben then says," I am not a nobody Vile! I just happened to be the one chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe from evil! The Star Sword is proof of that! "

James and Doug get caught off guard from this and Doug looks dumbfounded as he says,"

Wait, say what? Ben, did you hit your head or something? "

James nods and says," This sword you found is quite impressive looking and I did notice your power has increased. However, I do wonder how you came to this conclusion."

Ben grins as he says," It's not some delusion guys, and it's kind of a long story. Don't worry ill explain after we don't have to worry about dying and all that."

Vile then gets annoyed as his eyes glow red underneath his helmet and he says,"

Enough of this, you may not realize how helpless you are Ben Auro, but it's going to be clear when I slag the lot of you! DIE!"

With this Vile begins his assault and unleashes a barrage of energy blasts from his cannon! As everyone dodges Ben charges at the incoming shot and slashes it in half before he says

,' I am not afraid of you Vile! This time, I am ready for you!"

With that he charges at Vile, and goes to slash at Vile only for his opponent to jet in the air again as he smirks and says,"

I can see your not afraid of dying, because only that could explain how you could be so stupid human! At the very least ill make your death quick!"

Vile then has his cannon go to Vulcan gun mode and barrages Ben with shots and as Ben keeps out of harm's way he then says,"

Thanks, but I don't plan on dying at all."

Vile snickers and says," To bad it's not up to you! Huh?"

Vile then sees a energy arrow coming for him and quickly swerves out of the way as he sees James aiming for him as he says,"

It's not up to you either Vile, your firepower can not overcome the will of the Enji Knights!"

Vile responds with,

" Enji Knights? You think a bunch of powered up humans can stop me? Please, trash is still trash!"

With that all of a sudden Doug appears in front of him as he says,"

That's right, so let's send it to the scrap heap because we are a lot stronger then you realize freak! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!

" With that Doug unleashes a barrage of lighting fast punches' only for Vile to dodge them all as he says,

" Man, you think your mere fists can stop ME? Your dumber than the rest, and I love barbecuing morons!"

With that Vile has his cannon turn in to a flame thrower before trying to fry Doug. However, Doug unleashes a burst of speed before keeping ahead of the flames, jumping on a wall and saying,"

Well guess what chuckles? I love busting up psycho jackasses! Eat this, Shoryuken!

" With this Doug has his energy surge in to his fist before he performs a powerful uppercut that is strong enough to divide the flames and hit the surprised Vile right in the face!

Vile is knocked back and stabilizes himself before he sees a dent in his helmet and gets annoyed as he says,

" What are you punk, some sort of cyborg?"

Doug grins as he says,"

Nah man, just a guy who trains hard to be one hell of a fighting machine! Even if you're made of metal it won't stop me from busting you up Vile!

" Vile gets annoyed and says," Enough of this lame joke, now you're going to pay!

"With that Vile fires a barrage of orbs from his shoulder cannon and Doug dodges them all as he says,"

To easy bucket head!

" Vile folds his arms as he says,

" Maybe your simple mind may think so, but you will feel the truth soon enough!"

Doug gets annoyed as he charges at Vile and says,"

Cocky for a soon to be, GUH!" All of a sudden Doug sees fire pillars blast up underneath him, and one consumes his right leg! As he falls back in pain he then says," Damn, cheap shot!

"Vile chuckles as he says,"

What's that about being cocky moron? Its time all of you pay the price for arrogance! "

With that Vile instantly unleashes a plasma blast from his cannon, and while Doug dodges the shot, his leg still gets hit, and gets burnt badly! As Doug screams in pain Vile laughs madly and says,"

Say good bye loser!"

With that he fires another shot, only for Ben to appear in front of Doug and deflect the blast to the ground before he glares at Vile and says," I don't think so Vile!"

Vile then snickers and says," Think you can stop me? You can't do a damn thing!"

Vile then unleashes a barrages of energy blasts, only for Ben to manage to deflect each shot before he says,"

I beg to differ on that Vile!"

Vile then says," Bah, got a little faster have we? It does not matter, filling every last one of you with holes is only a matter of time! After all, the difference between us is far too great for me to even have to worry about losing!

You idiots can't stop your world from crumbling, its destiny!"

With that he flies higher and then fires a missile at Ben, only for a fireball to intercept it and cause the missile to blow up! Moments later Mario appears in front of Ben as he says,

" We make our own fate you metal bully!

"Vile then sees Yoshi and the others surround him before he then says,"

You garbage life forms can't defeat me! Stand in my and you're going to suffer!"

Yoshi then says," Don't think you can bully us! We will stick by are new buddy Ben no matter what and make you regret being so mean!"

Vile laughs as he says,"

The only thing I regret is not laying waste to this planet from the get go! Bah, if I did not have to do my investigation task there would not be anything left here alive, but whatever, it's almost time."

Mario then gets determined as he says,

" It's time for you to go! Get him guys!"

With that Mario fires another fireball, as Yoshi fires a egg, Diddy fires a explosive peanut, and James fires a energy arrow! However Vile then responds with,"

Let me make this clear! No matter how many of you attack at once, you still don't have enough firepower to outdo me got it!"

With this Vile unleashes a swarm of missiles that not only intercept all of the incoming attacks, but bombard the ground to blast the good guys off their feet! Vile then instantly grabs the flung Yoshi by his tail and laughs as he says,"

To think even an odd freak like you would defy me! Something tells me you people don't have enough fear in you. Well, let me give you a good reason to start trembling! Huh, what!"

He was about to shoot right through Yoshi, till Ben appears and slashes at Vile !

Vile jets back, but Ben is still able to chip a bit of his shoulder armor off! Vile sees this and says,"

What the, how did the runt move so fast? "

Ben just charges at Vile once more and says," I told you, I won't let you kill anyone on my watch!

" Vile gets annoyed and says,'

What is this, think you can take me down because you found some powerful sword? Well, even if it's a stronger blade, it still does not make you anything but a runt with a sharper stick!"

Ben then slashes at Vile as he says,"

Did anyone tell you that you gloat to much Vile?"

Vile gets annoyed and says,"

Oh that's it; I am blowing smart mouth of yours right off!"

With that Vile then fires a powerful focused energy beam from his cannon, but Ben manages to dodge the blast! Seeing the blast go on to blow right through two buildings in the distance Ben chuckles and says,"

Whew, that was a little too close.

"Vile then gets frustrated and says,"

What is this? No human can react in time to survive my attacks!"

Ben then points the Star Sword right at Vile as he says,"

I told you Vile, the Enji bring out the best of human talent ! Besides, I remember your moves from last time so I am ready for them!"

Vile smashes the wall to his side so hard it cracks as he says,"

Damn it, but there is still no way you can improve in only a matter of hours! It has to be that new sword of yours, my scanners are picking up some funky energy from it. Tsc, guess the old man was right for picking this world. Whatever, I'll look in to it after I finish up here! "

With that Vile hovers up and fires another barrage of blasts, only for Ben to jump up and defect another attack as he says,"

I told you Vile, no means no!"

With that he bats the blast right in to Vile's head as he gets hurt from his own attack! As Vile yells in pain he then says,"

Rah! Son of a, RAHH!

" With that Ben then fallows up by slashing Vile right across the chest! As he lands on the ground Ben grins and says,"

Ah, paying back bullies always feels nice, can't wait till its Brad's turn!

"Vile sees sparks coming out of his chest before he gets enraged and says," What the hell? No way, no way a mere human can damage me! "

Ben shrugs as he says," And yet here we are. I told you, the Star Sword's power is clearly no joke! And to think I am still getting use to it!

" Doug chuckles as he says,"

I don't know how the hell Ben pulled some magical sword out of nowhere but hey, I don't mind!"

James nods and says," It seems this Star Sword truly has some holy power, and I can only sense a fragment of it. Well, I am always welcoming good news."

With that everyone hears Vile yell in frustration as he glares at Ben and says,

" I did not come back from the dead only to be stopped by filth like you! I am through holding back, I will reduce this entire place to a waste zone!

" Ben then charges at Vile as he says," No one likes a sore loser Vile! Face it, you came back from the dead just to fail again!

" Vile snarls and says,

" Like hell I did!" With that Vile fires another missile at Ben, only for Ben to slice it in half before he then says,

" Face it Vile, it's over! Huh?" He is shocked to instantly see a energy blast come at him from Vile's other weapon, and blast in to him before a energy prison like before forms!

Vile chuckles and says," Oh its overall right Ben Auro, and its over for you!"

With that Ben struggles to move as he says,"

No, not this again! I have to, GUH!

" With that Vile instantly gets at Ben and grabs him by the neck before slamming him in to the wall hard! He then punch's Ben in the gut as he says,"

You have to die better be what you're saying because that's your future coming right up! Joke's over, time to get what's coming to you human!"

With that he flies up and aims his cannon and Mario widens his eyes in shock as he says,"

Oh no Ben! Hang on!" Mario DK Wario and a few others charge Vile before the Maverick turns to them and says,"

Oh no, you're not stopping this!" With Vile unleashes a stream of fire to stop them before he then turns to Ben and says,

" All right punk, you're in for it now! You wanted to be a hero? Time to die like one!

I'll make what happened to Zero look like a breeze compared to how you're going down!

" As Ben sees Vile's cannon aiming for Ben and charging up energy he struggles and says,

" No, I did not come this far to lose now!

"Vile clutches his fist and says,"

Shut up you broken record! You even got a lucky break and still had to try and interfere in something that did not concern you! Bah, you have the same stupidly that X and Zero had, and it makes me want to fry you even more! What is it with you idiots and opposing the natural evolution of destiny anyway?

" Ben responds with,"

Because it's the right thing to do! If you can't understand that you really are heartless, even if your insane. I want to do what I can to stop the forces of evil, AKA you from having your way with the innocent! People like you have gotten away with too much, and it has to stop!

" Vile laughs as he once more ascends in to the air and says

," Well to bad moron, it's not stopping anytime soon! Right or wrong, the stronger man gets what he wants! And what I want is for goody goods like you to be erased forever! Hero's can't get anything done, X and Zero have been fighting for a century and there pay off is little at best! You hero's can't win, so just expect the truth and die! I am a being that exists to destroy, while your just a frail organic life-form! This is the only way it was going to end kid!"

With that Vile fires a powerful blast from his cannon before Ben then clutches his fist and says,

" No, I refuse to expect this as the truth! I will never, expect your reality as the real one Vile!"

With that the Star Sword explodes with energy before he then has his magical aura explode with such force that he blasts away Vile's paralyzing filed and swiftly bats Vile's blast in to the air before it explodes! Vile is shocked as he says,

" What? No way! What are you freak!"

Ben then raises his Star Sword directly in to the air as he says,"

What am I Vile? I am the one chosen by the celestial , to be the one who saves the universe! With this Star Sword, I will fulfill my destiny! And now, I'll show you how seriously committed I am to that Vile, by blasting you back in to the history books! I should warn you Vile, I don't know how to completely control my new talents.

" Vile then bursts at Ben as he says,

" Warn me? That's rich! Dodge at point blank range organic trash! Huh?"

Ben grins and says," How about we switch this, and dodge this!"

With this Ben instantly swings his sword, and shocks everyone as his energy explodes before he unleashes a powerful wave of energy from the Star Sword that resembles Cloud's Beam Blade Limit attack, only the attack is larger and is more shaped like a crescent! Everyone is amazed at the power of the attack, especially Vile, as the attack goes on to slash through Vile' s right arm, slice up the ground, and slice right through the wall behind Vile before it carves up the ground for a block radius, thankfully not heading in to the town but the mountains behind the castle instead! Everyone sees the extent of the attack as Mario then takes off his hat and says,

" Momma Mia, that's one powerful slash!"

Luigi gulps as he says,"

Man, where did this kid get that sword again?"

Wario then looks on in awe as he says," I wonder if this guy will let me buy that sword of his?"

Doug chuckles as he says," Ben really pulled that off? Damn, the kid really can be a bruiser when he focuses on it!

" Vile staggers back, as he sees his right arm was destroyed from the blast before glaring at Ben and saying,

" How, HOW DARE YOU! "Ben just gets back in to a fighting stance as he says,

" I warned you not to underestimate me Vile, and now this is the price for thinking you're so much better than us! It does not matter if your a organic or a inorganic lifeforms, nor if your a human, Reploid or whatever! As long as you have the desire, a slim chance of hope and the capacity to make your dreams a reality one's limits are only so high as you allow it! And your level is not my limit Vile! "

Vile then says,

" What is this, think your some hot shot now? I swear, you humans and your delusions! Ben Auro, you think you won? This is not over by a long shot! Its bad enough thinking that those idiots X and Zero keep destroying me, but now some human is damaging me! I won't allow this mockery to continue!"

Ben then has his energy flare up again before he says,"

Don't' worry it's going to end real soon Vile! I'll just say this once, surrender now or prepare to die again!"

Vile laughs madly and says,"

Surrender? I don't do surrendering punk! You seriously think you're going to win? Then allow me to remind you who holds all the cards!"

With that Vile snaps his fingers, and all of a sudden his Goliath ride armor forms in front of him and he instantly gets in to it! Luigi panics as he says,"

Oh man, doesn't the guy have enough cannons? All ready!"

Ben cringes as he says," Oh right, I was kind of hoping he did not have that here

." With that Vile has the hands on his ride armor turn in to spikes before he says,"

To think I was going to use this to waste the whole nation! Better get ready to experience a whole new level of pain clown!

" Ben then regains his nerves as he says," No, you getting some more weaponry won't change the outcome of this battle!

" With that he goes to slash at Vile, only for Vile to block with his spiked left hand as he says,

" That's right, keep telling yourself that as I knock your head of human!"

With that he tries to impale Ben by slamming his machine's other hand from above, and Ben just manages to avoid a gruesome end! Ben then sees the shoulders of the machine glowing before they barrage Ben with energy blasts! Vile sees Ben dodging and deflecting the shots before he grunts with annoyance and says,

" You proven your fast at avoiding death, but you can't escape it Ben Auro! That's it, we can go back and forth or we can end this nice and fast. And since I am tired of seeing you all alive, I choose option B!"

With this Vile instantly has the cannon on the Goliath 's chest extend and gather energy before he says,"

Remember this kid? This time, I won't miss! You won't fall, you won't run, you will just DIE!"

With this Ben then gets tense as he says,

" No, I can't let that cannon fire!

" James then sees the energy getting bigger before he widens his eyes and has a trace of fear on them before he says,

" No, that cannon seems to be the same class of the major battleships! If fully charged, it could blow away this entire town!

" Vile then sees Ben charging at him before he snickers and says,"

What, trying to stop my attack? It's pointless, you can't escape!"

Mario then thinks fast as he says,

" I got it! Ben, take this and hold on to it tightly!"

With that Mario jumps high in the air, takes something out of his pocket and throws what seems to be a glowing star at Ben! Ben at once grabs it, and just nods as he says,

" Mario, thanks!"

Vile then laughs as he says,"

What, last ditch attempt? Too bad, because whatever it is you're not going to get the chance to use it! You thought you gotten strong? Eat real power punk! Your through, Giga cannon fire!

" With that Vile unleashes a massive energy blast, that consumes Ben and goes on to cause a massive explosion in the distance! Yoshi gets dismayed as he says,"

Ben, no!" James is tense as well as he says,

" No one, could survive getting hit by an attack like that!"

Doug gets mad as he says,"

Damn that Vile! I swear ill tear his circuits out!"

Mario then says," Don't count your friend out just yet guys. As long as he used what I gave him well he should be a fine."

Peach closes her eyes and holds her hands in a praying position as she says,"

Yes, this Vile may mock are world, but we have powers that can't be taken lightly."

Vile laughs madly as he says," HAHAHAH! That's right, take a good look and what remolding plans I have in store for this dumb of a Mushroom Kingdom because this is the future! Now, who's next! Huh, what the?

" All of a sudden Vile sees the dust clear in the crater he just made, till he sees Ben is still alive, and in fact not damaged at all! Vile is outraged as he sees Ben is sparkling with rainbow like energy before he then says,"

WHAT! I don't care what new powers you found, how the hell did you gain enough power to survive that?"

Ben looks at his body in a confused manner as he says

," Er, to be honest I don't know myself."

Mario grins and says," Don't worry Ben, that thing I through you was an invincibility star! It will give you the power to endure all kinds of attacks!

"Vile freaks out and says," Invincibility, star? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

Ben grins and says,"

Nope, it's the real deal! And now that I have the power to take you down its time to finish this! So get ready to, huh?"

All of a sudden Ben sees that the sparkling rainbow around him dissipates before he then gets nervous and says,

" Hey, Mario can you throw me another one of those stars?"

Mario gulps and says," Um, sorry Ben, but these things are a rarity, and they run out fast.

" Ben gets pail as he says," Um, you're kidding, right?"

Vile then laughs in a deranged fashion before he says," Guess you ran out of miracles idiot! Too bad!"

Vile then has weapons activate all over his machine before he says,"

I had enough of this, Ill cremate all of you in one shot! And then we will see who's finished!

" Before Ben or Mario can respond all of a sudden everyone hears a new chuckle before this voice then says,

" Yah right the only one who is finished is you!"

Vile is annoyed as he says,"

What, now who lost their sanity and wants to lose their body?"

What, are you kidding me?"

Vile then sees the person who taunted him was a small Toad with red and blue dot hat before he says,

" What is this? I am causing such fear that random people are losing their mind and want to die quicker? Bring it on little guy, I'll bring on the torment you are just begging for!

" With that the Toad then says,

" Everyone stand back, ill finish this!"

Ben just raises an eyebrow and says," Um, I don't know who you are, but, um, how do you plan to do that again?

" Vile then charges as he says,

" Yes, just how does a shrimp like you expect to take me down eh? Magical star dust!

"

With that Vile goes to impale the Toad, till everyone is in for a shock as the Toad takes out two pistol like weapons out of his hat and says

," Nah, more like this!" With that he fires two powerful energy bullets, that are powerful enough of attacks to blast the incoming spiked hand right off the arm! Everyone is dumbfounded as Luigi then says,"

Um, Princess, when have the Toad Brigade gotten weapons like that?"

Peach is confused as she says," I, am not sure. Professor E Gadd, did you design that?"

The small professor besides her is gazing intensely at the Toad as he says,"

No my princess, but I wish I did! Who, is that man anyway?"

As everyone tries to figure that out that question Vile sees his Ride Armor's damaged arm before he then says,"

What, is going on today? You life forms should not have access to that level of firepower! In fact, I seen that gun before. Wait, no way, that's not possible! "

The Toad grins and says," Oh yes it can be Vile! You're not as clever as you think you are! X was wrong, you are dumb enough to fall for it! All right, no sense hiding now! "

All of a sudden the eyes glow on the Toad, before an explosion of light blasts out of him and he starts to transform! After being blinded for a moment, everyone then sees that where the Toad stood is a entirely new man!

Ben then sees what looks like a human teenager with a blue uniform. He has red hair and a helmet with a blue crystal in it and he has a scar on his face. Vile is seething with rage as he says,"

No, X and Zero's little sidekick?

"The man looks annoyed as he aims his pistols at Vile and says

," Sidekick? The name's_ Axl_ jerk and I am there equal!

" Ben steps back as he says,"

No way, Axl, one of the elite Maverick Hunters here?

" Axl grins as he says," Hey you know my name? Awesome! You must be the guys from the Enji who crash landed here right? Don't worry, everything is going to be fine once I blow up this guy."

Mario looks at Axl and says," I never saw a Toad do that before! Professor, you a sure that's not a new robot that you created and forgot to tell us about?

"Luigi nods and says," Yah, that's a lot more advanced then FLUDD!"

Gadd responds with

" No, I never seen such a marvelous creation! Is it an alien?"

Ben responds with," No, sort of. Axl is a Reploid, a really advanced robot from my world. Its, another long story but lest say this is a good thing."

Vile hears this and says,"

Good thing? You wish, as if this trash can oppose me when he is not being sneaky! So, the next generation proto type, the copy punk who hangs out with X and Zero wants to try and go solo eh? How did someone like you know I was on this far out world on the outer rim of the known universe anyway?

" Axl chuckles and says,"

That's easy Vile, you're not as good as covering your tracks as you think you are! Looks like you're so tough you have to pick on a bunch of low class planets eh Vile? Well the fun stops here!"

Vile then aims his cannons right at Axl and says," Oh yah? Big words for a small fry! My power is greater than when we last fought Axl, MUCH greater! Without X and Zero holding your hand ill blow you to pieces to make my reunion with X and Zero all the more touching!

" Axl then looks serious as he says,"

Hey, I am not someone you can just brush aside Vile! So first of all, I can totally blow you up on your own. But more importantly Vile, your dead wrong in assuming that I fallowed you here solo!"

Vile gasps and says," What, wait? What are you, AHH!

" All of a sudden he sees a explosion and sees that the back of his right leg has been shot! As it explodes he says,

" Damn it all, they are here to!" Ben starts to realize what Vile is implying before he then says,

" No way, it's really them? "

All of a sudden Ben gets his answer before he sees two beams of light, one red and one blue descend in front of Axl and materialize!

Ben then sees two people step up, one is a man wearing blue armor over his entire body with a helmet that has a red jewel on his forehead.

Another is a man wearing red and black armor with long blond hair, wearing a helmet with a blue jewel, and has green orbs on his chest along with an emblem on his shoulder armor!

All three of the rookie Enji know these guys and Doug grins and says,"

Man, looks like we got are back up!"

James nods and says," Fate really must be on shinning down, if these two are here!"

Ben is in awe as he sees the blue armored man open his black eyes as he says,"

Wow, it's really them, the legendary heroes, the ace maverick hunters _Megaman X and Zero_! Oh?"

X turns around and sees Ben before he says,"

You, are you Ben Auro?"

Ben gets nervous as he says," Um, yes Commander X, reporting for duty!

" X chuckles as he says," Ah, no need to be formal, X is just fine. I am glad to see that all three of you are alive. Captain Cloud Strife told me you three might have landed on this world."

Ben responds with,"

What, Cloud Sensei is coming here? You guys came just for us? Er, thanks!"

Zero chuckles as he says," Well, I would not say we came here just to bail you guys out. See we were tracking ghosts, and sadly the rumors are real!

Vile, how did scum like you come back from the dead?"

Vile laughs madly as he says,"

Heheheh, HAHAHAAH! X, Zero, we meet again at last! Miss me?

" X has his right hand transform in to a cannon, his X Buster before he charges energy and says,"

Not a bit. Vile, what are you up to, and why are you causing havoc on this world? How are you possibly alive again anyway? "

Vile responds with,"

Well X, all you need to know is that it's all leading up to this moment, where I have my revenge! I thought you would remember by now, but I keep telling you every time we do this, I'll keep haunting you till you're finally dead! You're all finished, just like all the worthless life forms in this world and every other! I am amazed you guys are still around, I thought those paranoid humans would have scrapped you by now. But, good for me, because I can do the scrapping myself!"

Zero just snickers as he takes a hilt out of his hand, his Z saber, and has green energy surge out of it to form a blade before he points it at Vile and says,

" In your dreams Vile! I don't care how you came back, because I am just going to send you back to hell! You really thought you could get a little upgrade and beat us? You're even crazier then I thought! "

Vile laughs and says," Oh, you have no idea what is in store for you idiots! Everything you wasted your time on is about to shatter, with the hammer of ultimate power!

"X then sighs and says,"

Your mistaken if you think this power can change things Vile, or that your madness will be allowed to continue! For all that we struggled to build, I am ending this now!"

Vile then charges at X with his ride armor as he says,

" Oh I agree, I am ending this once and for all! Huh? What?"

He is about to try and impale X, only for the Goliath's right arm to fall off! He then sees Zero is instantly standing behind him before he hears his long time foe sigh and say,"

Really Vile, you thought your old tricks could work with just a little polishing on them? In your dreams!"

Luigi has his jaw drop as he says,"

Whoa, when did that guy move? Did you see him move?"

Yoshi shrugs and says," Yoshi saw the other guy move, but, not that guy, he must be super fast!"

James nods and says," It's clear that X and Zero 's skills are legendary for a reason."

Vile then sees his machines arm and growls as he says," Guess time did not rust your skills a bit .

" Zero chuckles and says," Oh please, it may have been a slow decade or two but I don't allow my skills to decay Vile, ever!"

Vile then has his machine jet back with its thrusters before at once he has the chest cannon pop out and gather energy before he then says,"

Well good for you! But no matter how obstinate you idealist twits are you can't stop me! The fact that you fought for so long, only to get so little in return proves your fools! The ultimate power, the one true power, with that at my command I can't lose! I'll blow all of you away once and for all!"

X and Axl both dash at Vile as the energy around X's buster glows even more and he says,

" I don't know what power or cause you're talking about Vile, but I refuse to let it be the means for your victory! No matter how long it takes, or what obstacles are in my way I won't give up for the sake of all that I lost! Charge shot, full power!"

With that X fires his buster at full power and unleashes a large blast of blue energy, right at Vile's Giga Cannon just as Axl fires a barrage of energy blasts from his pistols! These attacks go right in to Vile's cannon before it can finish charging and causes a explosion to blast out of the cannon as Vile then says,

" No, impossible! NO!"

Vile then sees explosions break out all over from the Goliath mark five and quickly jettisons out of it before the entire ride armor explodes!

Ben grins as he says,"

Why did I not think of attaching like that? Whatever, looks like these guys know how to play Vile's tune, or more like his swan song!"

Vile hovers in mid air as he sees the three maverick hunters all glaring at him, along with Mario and the others before he then says,

" Damn it, how could things turn out so badly? "

Ben grins as he says," Simple Vile, because cliché as it is, it's because you underestimated the power of justice!"

Vile moans and says," Damn it all, if I knew I would be having my reunion party this early I would have brought the big guns!

Zero chuckles as he says,"

Bring a big a toy as you would like your still going to be going back to a pile of molten scrap real soon! Ah, thanks for the trip down nostalgic ally Vile, but it's time to go back to being a ghost! Your next Vile! "

Vile then clutches his fist as he says," Don't think this is just going to be the same old same old guys! This is all just the beginning! Its way different now, you have no idea just what forces are ready to rip you apart!"

X raises an eyebrow as he keeps his buster aimed at Vile while saying,"

What do you mean Vile? You don't mean Sigma do you? Has he, returned to?"

Vile laughs madly and he says," Oh you can't even begin to grasp the scope of what's coming for you guys! No, it's not Sigma, it's something even more exciting! Yes, the shadows of hate, will be devoured by even greater shadows maverick hunters! And soon the ultimate embodiment of darkness, of this dimensions very hatred, will purge everything so that the new ear can begin! All of the powers every one of you have, are useless compared to this!

"Zero sighs as he says," Oh shut up all ready Vile. Everything someone like you said that it was Sigma all along anyway! And wither its Sigma or not, you're going to fail all the same!

"X nods and charges up another shot as he says,"

Enough Vile, we are not done till we get some answers out of you!"

Vile then has something slide out of his shoulder armor as he grabs it and says," I don't think so. Looks like the time to see you all get what you deserves is going to have to wait just a bit. But that's ok, I can wait a little while longer! So long suckers, enjoy this lucky break, you idiots like Ben Auro, are going to need it after what's in store for you! "

With that Vile quickly throws a red orb in to the air just as Zero charges at him, to create a blinding light, before in a flash he is gone! Zero sees this and smashes the ground with his free hand before he says,"

Damn it all, I am tired of these games! "

Bowser sees this, and gets back on his feet as he says,"

What, Vile you snake get back here! Whatever, I am not done yet you know! With this power ill, huh? AHH!"

All of a sudden Bowser's eyes return to normal, before he twitch out and returns to his normal size! Bowser is sweating hard as he says," No, the power i

gone! Blast it Vile, you did not tell me about that! Huh?"

X just looks at Bowser and says,"

If you're in league with Vile, give up now, you're only in store for a path of misery."

Bowser hesitates as he says," Hey lay off blue boy! You don't know how much of a bashing machine I am. Although, since you guys bashed up Vile pretty good, looks like you're not too shabby at thrashing yourself. Er, this is not good. "

Mario sighs and says,

" See what happens when you bite off more than you can chew Bowser?

" Ben nods and says," To bad for you that you trusted someone even more sneaky then yourself. Oh well, too late for you!"

As he sees the others surrounding him he then says,"

Well, um, guess what guys? I decided to go easy on you! Next time your all totally mine though, I swear it.

So, um, yah. KAMMY!

" With that the Magi Koopa floats above her master and nods as she says,

" I understand my King. Later losers!

" With that a red orb comes out of her wand, before she instantly warps herself and Bowser out of the area! With K Rool all ready launched out of the area the grunts realize the battle is threes to lose. One of the Koopa 's then sees Zero glaring at them before he gulps and says,

" So, with Lord Bowser and that Vile guy both gone, do we still have to be here?

" One of the Krelmings sees Zero welding his Z Saber tightly before he chuckles nervously and says,"

Er, I hope not, I don't want to be sliced up for nothing! "

Zero then chuckles and says,"

All right punks, how this ends is up to you. Are you going to finish your masters losing battle or not?"

This causes the minions up front to panic before one says," No way! I still have dreams dude!

"Another one says," Yah, I surrender so please don't kill us lady!"

Zero gets furious at this remark as he says,"

LADY! I am a man you idiots! Oh that's it, you're done!

" This causes the troops to panic as the one in front then says,"

Oh god now its angry! Run for it!"

With that the remainder of the troops make a full retreat, and as Ben then sees the rest of Bowser's warships high tail it out of the area he shrugs and says,"

Well then, looks like we won. "

Zero puts his Z Saber away as he says," Honesty, to think these small minded idiots could tell the difference between a man and a women without relying on hair!

" Axl laughs and says," Guess you're just too far out of their understanding Zero!"

As Zero then glares at Axl DK chuckles and says,"

Man Mario, you know how to throw a party all right.

" Mario laughs and says,"

Well, this was a little spicier of a meatball then we planned, but, at least things turned out ok. Ben, you and your friends helped save the day, I am so very grateful for that.

" Ben grins and says," Oh, I just did what I could. And thanks to theses three coming things turned out a lot better. Guess today was just full of surprises.

" Peach giggles and says," Indeed it was. But, thanks to you and your friends Ben, we were able to overcome this brutal attack by Bowser and his allies. I thank all of you hero's for what you have done."

Ben grins as he says," A hero, to think after everything that happened this day I would end up as a hero. Oh?"

He and the others then see X Zero and Axl all walk up to Ben before X looks glad and says,

" Are you Princess Peach, the current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom?

" Peach looks nervous as she says," Um, yes I am.

" X and co then get on one knee as X says,"

Please forgive are sudden appearances, but we are the Maverick Hunters, a division of the Lylat Kingdom. We were tracking the reports of unusual activates on a galactic disturbance, and were led to this spot. It seems are reports were correct since we found Vile, a being who was suppose to be dead many years ago. "

Peach smiles and says,"

Oh don't worry about it, I am just grateful you were able to cause that mad man to retreat. You have my thanks

. "Axl grins and says," We are happy to help and kick butt again! Man, to think Vile is back here again, that's more than a little weird. "

Zero nods and says,"

More than just a little Axl, and while he will deny it if Sigma is revived to , things are going to get ugly again."

X nods and closes his eyes again as he says

," It should be impossible for Sigma or Vile to have returned though. After the battle with Lumine, Sigma had spread his virus so far that he had no power, no chance of reviving himself. But, Vile's clams' of working for a new forces may not be a lie Zero. The past few months, we have had unusual dark movements spreading throughout the entire region of the Lylat space and more. Whatever it is, between this and the war with the Zeon federation we better get ready for another rough time."

Zero looks confident and says,"

Take it easy X, no matter what we will handle it like always. Just focus on what we are here for and what's in front of us. Speaking of that, hey kid, you and your pals all right?"

Ben realizes Zero is talking to him before he snaps to attention and says,"

Who, me? Oh, I am a little shaken but not stirred Commander Zero. Thank you for arriving to help us. "

Zero chuckles and says,

" No need to be so formal kid, Zero will do just fine. And don't blow this out of proportion , we were just here because we were fallowing Vile's tracks. "

X nods and says,"

Although, on the way to this world we did get a update from Alia that a escape pod might have landed here. Is there a senator Mosica with you?"

All of a sudden the blue skinned senator comes forward and says,"

Yes there is X. Sorry, was hiding from all of the lethal theatricals. I am a little riled up, but alive thanks to the efforts of this brave team of rookie Enji."

X grins and says," Good, then all of our mission objectives have been completed. Ben Auro, Doug Fitter, James Elrond, seems you all had one long mission correct?"

Doug chuckles and says,"

I will say, going in to overtime was not the game plan, but it still was not enough to take us down!

" James chuckles and says," Let's just say, it was a mission we won't soon forget."

X nods and says,"

It's clear after hearing about the Zeon ambush that you guys all ready had a lot to deal with. Yet, looks like you all have what it takes to be true Enji Knights. While we were getting in to position to strike we saw you fight, and it was quite impressive.

"Zero nods and says," I have to admit, the fact that you guys did so well against Vile is quite impressive. "

Ben feels happy as he says,"

Thanks, I am just glad I was able to do my job well, and that I was able to use what I was taught correctly. I just refused to let my dream, or myself die. Finding a holy sword with some rather impressive powers helped to. Still, I wish I was as strong as Cloud Sensei or you guys so I could have gotten better results. "

X grins and says," You did fine Ben, far better then what anyone would expect from someone of your skill level. Don't worry, I am sure Cloud will be proud. And I am even surer he will be relieved to see your all in one piece."

Ben is shocked as he says,"

What, Cloud sensei, is here?"

Axl nods and says,"

The guy was worried when he sent the transmission, I could see it on his face! Looks like he really cares about you guys.

" X nods and says," He and the rest of the Enji will be here shortly."

Doug chuckles and says," Is that so? Guess for a guy who always seems out of touch he has more emotions then I figured!"

James then says," Glad to know we don't have to be worried about them finding us. How soon do you think they would, oh?"

All of a sudden everyone then sees a flash of light, before Ben then sees none other than the Neo Highwind and the other Lylat ships enter the sky and as Mario and co get tense Ben holds up his hand and says,"

Don't worry Mario, these guys are also my friends, and more Enji!"

Mario gets relived as he says,

" Is that so? Then let's greet them eh guys!

" Yoshi looks excited and says," Hooray, Ben's friends found him!"

* * *

With that everyone goes to where the Lylat ships are landing, and in a matter of minutes Ben is reunited with his squad leader! After fast forwarding a bit through Ben's happy reunion with his spiky haired commander, and at last explaining to everyone just what happened after Vile sent Ben through one nasty trip, and telling everyone about Gilgamesh, the Star Sword, and Ben's true destiny we now turn to just after Ben finished explaining everything .

Despite just how amazing Ben's tale is with the Star Sword being quite real and everyone seeing just how real its power is they see Ben did not hit his head to hard. And that leaves us to Cloud seeing the Star Sword himself and saying,"

Well Ben, to be honest all I can say at the moment is that, you have some luck and some resolve to make it out of the situation you were thrown in to. But, you did make it through, and overcame impossible odds to do what is right. You even managed to insure the senator survived. Still, even after seeing it right in front of my eyes, the facts are hard to swallow.

" Doug nods and says,

" You're telling me. I knew you had it in you to be a fighter Ben, but to be honest seeing you as the ultimate hero of the universe is hard to swallow.

"Ben laughs and says,

" Yah I admit it's still setting in for me to Doug. But, if I was dreaming what happened then it would be odd that I still holding the sword and using it right? I don't know why, but Cosmos and the angels think I am worthy of being the one who can save the universe from the ultimate evil. I don't know why, but I won't let them down!

" Luigi then looks closely at the Star Sword before he turns to Mario and says,"

Hey bro, how come we never found that shrine he talked about? We must have been through Bowser's territory dozens of time by now!"

Mario shrugs and says," Who knows Luigi? Maybe it was just fate for Ben to find this a Star Sword. Besides, I prefer hammers anyway.

"Luigi shrugs and says," I don't know bro, this is kind of are planet."

Mario then gets annoyed and argues at Luigi in Italian and seeing the brothers argue just causes Ben to laugh as he says,

" Man, it's been one crazy mission, but, I don't regret what happened at all in the end. After all, I gotten a lot stronger, and made some new friends out of it!"

Cloud smiles and says,"

That's quite the positive attitude to have Ben. Glad you did not let the trauma get to you Ben, because in the end despite the detour, it all ended well. Senator Mosica is still alive, and despite Havoc being sour about the attack, are objective was completed. Good work Squad 7, we completed are first mission with general success.

: Ben looks happy as he says," Thanks for that Cloud. Er, sorry we goofed and had to make you guys take such a detour to finish the mission though. Huh?"

Cloud pats Ben on the back and says," We can't help it when something goes wrong Ben, we just have to deal with it. And you delt with it like a true soldier. Besides, those who break the rules are scume, but those that just forsake there comrades are even less then scum. You can always count on me, remember that."

Ben gets even happier and says," Cloud, thanks."

"Doug laughs as he says," Oh man, today was a blast all right."

Mario laughs and says," Thank you so much for helping us defend are world. I have to admit, you Lylat guys are all right

. "Peach nods and says," I admit I had my reservations about the Lylat Kingdom, but I think after the bravery I seen I can feel safe extending your hand of friendship."

Luigi nods and says," Yah, and if that nasty Vile comes back with even more nasty friends, it might be a good idea to have more strong guys help send him packing!

"X nods and says," Don't worry, the Lylat Kingdom will protect this world no matter what, we won't allow any innocent people to face injustice. "

Mosica then says," Yes, I admit while for years I had my grievances with the Lylat Kingdom, after these last few days I know that it's still a worthy government to rally behind. Still, I hope others will see the truth soon, through this time of great trials. "

Cloud then closes his eyes as he says,"

Trail is a understatement. A galactic civil war being waged behind what appears to be greedy tyrant of a man, and now villains coming back from the dead with mysterious dark powers. Seems the Enji Knights have the biggest challenge at their hands since they were formed."

Ben then looks determined as he says,"

Maybe so, but, hero's always rise to the occasion right? Whatever the scope of this danger is, I know we can overcome it if we work together ! Looks like things are shaping up all at once. But even so, ill pull through. I will do what it takes to save the universe, no matter who is behind the trouble!"

X closes his eyes and says," Ah, I remember when I was full of hope, when I had a clear reason to fight. Things always seemed so clear at first, before time distorted them

." Zero laughs and says,"

Oh don't even think about going in to that phase again X. No matter how long it takes, we will never let the mavericks win remember? Ben Auro, I am not sure just what the hell is going on but it does not matter. If it involves stopping Vile and whatever dark creeps he is working for, I'll be glad to fight with you and the other Enji.

"Cloud nods and says,

" Thanks Zero, something tells me we are going to need it. Well guys, ready to go home?

" Yoshi looks sad and says," Oh, do you guys really have to go all ready? Can't you at least stay for the rest of the party?

" Mario nods and says," You guys are all welcome to celebrate, a little thing like an attack won't stop us from finishing the celebration!

"Ben turns to Cloud with a hopeful look as he says,

" Can we Cloud Sensei, please?"

Cloud sighs and says,"

Well, I suppose we have to go over the terms with this world becoming the Lylat Kingdom anyway, so, whatever.

" Ben pumps his fist in to the air and says,

" All right, thanks! Come on guys, lets party! "

With that Ben and co run off back to the party and as Ben does he then says to himself,"

Man, to think all of this really just happened, still feels like some bizarre dream.

"He then looks at the Star Sword as he says," But, it is real. I, was able to hold off someone as ruthless and deadly as Vile, and I really was chosen by angels to be the savior of the universe! I joined the Enji to try and be a hero, and guess I have a shot at being a greater one then I ever thought I could! But, I will live up to this duty, no matter what. After all, if I can live up to it, maybe, Lacus can at least have a reason to notice me over Brad.

Well, somehow people are all ready seeing me as a hero, so I must be doing something right. Just one step at a time Ben, and you will make your dreams, all of them, come true. Its the only outcome ill expect! "

"

With this Ben goes with Doug and James, Mario and the others to enjoy the rest of the Mario party. After a good time Ben says good bye to Mario, Yoshi and the others, and after Mario gives Ben a spare hat of his as a souvenir and a promise that they will meet again, at last Ben and co return back to Corneria with their first successful mission and Ben gaining far more than he ever expected!

* * *

Now, before we end today's chapter, we have one more event to turn to before we call it a day, and its revolving around one of Ben's friends hearing about the recent events, none other than Lacus! Yes, Lacus has just returned from her own first mission, and is now at the docking bay of the Enji Castle, waiting for none other than Brad, who was sent back earlier than the others from the mission for his," noteworthy" behavior! So now we turn to Brad strutting in to castle, and seeing his girl before he then grins and says,"

Ah, there is my gal, waiting like a good girlfriend!

" Lacus sighs and says,"

Brad, I am glad you returned alive! I was worried when I heard you were all attacked. I thought I, oh?" Brad at once hugs Lacus before she can finish and laughs before he says,

" You worried about me girl? Please, those Zeon losers could never harm me with their lame guns!

"Lacus smiles and says," Still Brad, I was worried all the same. To think people would die from the outset, people can truly be so ruthless and cruel."

Brad just smirks as he says,

" That's how it is gal, you either tough it out in the jungle, or get swallowed hole. Still, idiots who can't get their heads in the clouds will die for not seeing how things really are. Looks like some of the weaker links got cut."

Lacus steps back and looks fearful as she says,

" What, what happened Brad?"

Brad has a emotionless face as he says," Well, I heard as I had to be cut a bad deal and watch over some old fossil that one of the groups got blasted away when that loser with the knight outfit attacked. Oh that's right, it was Ben and his group.

" Lacus looks horrified as she says,"

What! Ben, what happened to Ben? He is all right is he? Don't tell me he died, it's not possible. He, could not have died, so quickly, so suddenly."

Brad pats Lacus on the back and says," Sorry Lacus, knew you and him were childhood chumps, er, I mean pals. But, that's war; you never know when something will be lost forever.

"Lacus starts to cry as she says,"

No, Ben, can't be dead. Just like Allen, why, do the people I know keep having to suffer cruel fates? It's not fair; it's not fair at all!

" Brad then puts his arm over Lacus and says," Beats me Lacus. Besides, you just met the kid for a month, not like you two are anything any more anyway. That guy did not seem like he could be much of anything anyway. " Lacus looks upset as she says," Don't talk about Ben like that Brad, I won't allow it! He, was my best friend for so many years, he, always managed to find a way to make me smile, to make me laugh. "

Brad crings and says," Sorry gal, its just the post battle stress talking. I dig that you two were tight once, but that can't undo the cold hard facts. Don't worry Lacus, no matter who goes, I won't. I thought you knew by now that you're never losing the Unstoppable Juggernaught because everyone in the entire uivurse is not strong enough to rip you from my grip!

"Lacus nods and wipes some tears away before she says,"

Oh Brad, thank you, for always being at my side. Your right, Ill, never have to fear, because I'll never lose you. Thank you."

Brad grins as he says," Thank me for what? A gal like you, I'll never let a gem like you get out of my side."

With that Brad goes to kiss Lacus, till all of a sudden Lacus 's teammate Yuna then runs up to them and says,

" Lacus, did you hear?"

Lacus instantly breaks away from Brad's embrace as she says,"

Hear what Yuna?"

Yuna smiles and says," We just got word in, they found the rest of Squad 7! They are all ok, and the Senator is to! Rumors even say that Ben found some sort of power and managed to take down some sort of powerful terrorist!

"Lacus looks relived as she says,

" Ben's, alive? How, how wonderful! Thanks Yuna, thank you so much! Brad, isn't this great?"

Brad puts up a restrained face of happiness as he says,

" Yah, it's a shocker all right."

Lacus giggles and says," Ben, he may not be as assertive or confident as you Brad, but, he always was determined. I, knew he would not give up, that he would not die."

Brad cracks his neck as he says,

" Well, Ben seems as stubborn as a cockroach. Guess things are going to be very interesting, that's for sure. But right now, the thing that is most interesting to Brad the great, is just how much my girl is ready to welcome her man back! "

With that he kisses Lacus passionate, right in front of Yuna, and as he feels up her shirt, and takes pleasure in Yuna looking uncomfortable and leaving before he then says in his mind,"

Damn it, I thought that loser would bite the big one all ready, but he just won't get the message about where he belongs. Whatever, no matter what, he won't get in my way, or get Lacus to waver in her devotion. Still, looks like that twit has more of a infuence on Lacus then I thought, that's going to be annoying. Well, if it gets any more annoying, ill just have to show Ben who my girl has the strongest attachment for, and who she stands by no matter what!

That's right, no matter what happens in this war, one thing won't change, and that is that Lacus and me are going to win it all! After all, I don't do losing and Ben's going to find out the hard way no matter how stubborn he is, that's not going to change! "

With that Brad grins and says,

" Come on Lacus, let's go some place more, private so the real fun can begin!

" With that Lacus nods, before the two go off, and as they do, Brad's last sentence has some releation, for the " Fun" in Tales of the Cosmic War is just getting started! However, the fun for today is over, because so is this chapter!

Well, at last Ben's true destiny has been laid out before him, and the true scope of this twisted war that spans the universe is just being realized! Ben has fought off the assault of Vile Bowser and the others, but his real battle has just began!

Can Ben truly live up to the expectations of the celestial ones, and with his friends save the universe? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Ben and everyone recoups from there last mission, and the true stage of the deadly war for the fate of the universe is about to unfold! To find out just how it folds please stay tuned to

, _**Chapter, 7 Building Momentum!**_

Thanks for the reviews once more, hope to see more of them for this one,,, and once more, again, for those that missed the last chapter, double reviews would be nice. All right, with that thanks everyone, and till next time! Oh yes and it may be a bit random Capcon but, what the hell is Megaman Universe? I mean, really, REALLY? Oh well, time to find out myself,( Storms off to Japan, again).


	7. Chapter 7: Building Momentum

_**Chapter 7 : Building Momentum in the Spiraling Shifting Era. **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben's carrier as an Enji Knight officially has kicked started at a faster pace than he ever expected! After being ambushed by Zeon soldiers, blasted off course in to the unknown by the mysterious dark warrior Nightmare, captured by the suppose to be dead Maverick Terrorist Vile and nearly blown to oblivion what seemed to be shaping up to a short career turned out to Ben finding more meaning in his life then he ever thought possible when he stumbled in to the ancient shrine underneath Bowser 's Castle, and found a holy blade guarded by what appeared to be a old comrade of Ben's recent friend Bartz, the red clothed multi armed swordsmen Gilgamesh! It seems the former lackey of the demonic mage Exdeath is trying to atone for his sins and trying to get out early for his time in hell by being someone who will guide the one chosen to save the universe and weld the holy blade welded by the previous savior, the star sword!

And since Ben found the Star Sword, and he was able to lift it fate would seem to suggest that Ben is the one who has been chosen by the celestial ones, if not the ethereal queen of all light, Cosmos herself to become the hero that will save the entire universe from the ultimate wrath of the darkness, whatever that may be!

Ben can barley believe that someone like him, a man who has never been known to be the best in anything and who has only had his first taste of warfare just days ago and barley survived it could really expect himself to be worthy of such a task but even so he found he had to defend his worth as a hero and as a man real quick as it would seem that to even walk out of the chamber and return to his friends with the Star Sword in tow, he would have to pass the first test given to him by the angels, and fend off Gilgamesh! While Gilgamesh quickly proved that despite his bumbling his skills as a swordsmen were no joke as he quickly pushed Ben to the brink of defeat! But after everything Ben has went through to join the Enji, he refused to let those that believed in him down and shocked Gilgamesh by fending through his opponents attacks and unleashing a crucial blow on the many armed man! Thankfully for Ben his test was only to wound Gilgamesh and not defeated his much more experienced swordsmen, and passed his first test!

With him proving that he is truly worthy of welding the Star Sword Ben quickly proved he would try his best to live up to this destiny given to him, and returned to the surface of the Mushroom Kingdom just in time to help his friends!

Despite how much Ben has gone through Doug and James have had a much easier time since Yoshi's friend the man known as the legendary hero of the world, along with the roles as a plumber, doctor, golfer, and more, Mario Mario had arrived on Yoshi's island to check up on his green friend and found the Enji rookies! Being a kind mustached man Mario had invited the two Genji along with Senator Mosaic to a party of the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach. However, the good times were quickly cut short when the peaceful partners were under attack by Bowser!

While the greedy Koopa King has attacked the weak Mushroom people so many times that they are use to it this time was different, since not only had Bowser attacked with the Krelming leader King K Rool, but he had the powerful dark energy source Vile gave him, along with the same shadowy beings that attacked the Enji just recently! However just when it looked like things were going to take a turn for the worst Ben started off his career as a hero properly as he showed up just as the battle was getting heated!

With this Ben showed he had what it took to do his job as with the help of Mario, Donkey Kong , Doug, James Wario and the others they were able to defeat Bowser , K Rool and their forces even after they were powered up by the ominous curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals. However, the real battle was just getting started as these results got the two's supplier, Vile himself to return to the battle zone! Vile was annoyed that Ben had survived and was not about to let him tarnish the killing machines reputation! However, despite how dismissive the Maverick was of the Star Sword changing anything, he was forced to change that tone when to his horror Ben was able to not only endure the cruel helmeted foe's attacks, but land some damage! However for how well Ben did this just infuriated Vile further as he then summoned the heavy utterly, and brought out the Goliath mark 5 ride armor to try and exterminate Ben and everything else in sight! While Ben was badly outgunned even with the Star Sword it seemed luck continued to shine down on him as out of nowhere what seemed to be a crazed Toad running to his death turned out to be timely reinforcements in the form of none other than the legendary trio of Maverick Hunters, Megaman X, Zero and Axl!

It seemed that Cloud had contacted X and the others about Ben and co's situation and just happened to be in the area, and arrived to shut down Vile's fun! Vile soon realized that as badly as he wanted to erase his long hated foes he would need more firepower to do so and retreated with the ominous hint that not only was there the chance that his former boss Sigma may not be a part of history either, but that something that neither X, Mario or anyone else could handle was about to unfold before he escaped! Despite this dire tone with Vile no longer a threat and Bowser K Rool and their forces also quickly leaving at the very least the threat was over for now.

Shortly enough Cloud and the others landed to meet Ben and find out about the new turn in his life, and at long last after a very unexpected detour Ben Doug and James have completed their very first mission in the Enji order and have kept senator Mosaic alive with some bonuses like convincing Mario and Princess Peach to join the Lylat Kingdom and Ben finding a rather nice bonus! And so it seems with all of this, Ben's first step to becoming a hero and his true adventure has just begun. While Ben joined the Enji Knights with the intention of seeing justice served and try and become a hero, even he never expected to find himself becoming the one who would have to save the entire universe!

Can Ben manage to handle the horrors of war, and find a way to get strong enough to overcome the ever increasing amount of enemies that are causing it to expand? Only one way to find out, so with the introduction to Tales of the Cosmic Wars done and over with, time for this story to blast off to new heights! Everyone better be ready because the new chapter begins right now!

* * *

And so we begin today's chapter on the person that was causing most of the commotion last time, and it's none other than Vile! After the trigger happy former Maverick Hunter made his quick escape from the hero's he promptly dashed to his own craft and hightailed it out of the Mushroom Kingdom unnoticed by anyone. And as the view now turns to the innards of the red and black sphere shaped vessel the T shaped visor wearing villain is at the moment furiously clicking at his ship's monitor and currently a hologram image showing Ben, X and the others pop up. Vile glares in to the Maverick Hunters holographic eyes before he chuckles bitterly and crosses his arms,

" Tsc, X, Zero, and, the idiot rookie, just had to crash the big party I was throwing eh? A shame, I had a rather big blast planned for are little reunion, if I knew you were coming I would have put out all the party favors properly! Whatever, even if they know I am back in business, those idiots are still clueless to just what is shaping up. Still, everything would have gone on plan and that world along with all those idiots on it would have been toast in days if not sooner, if it was not for that nosy human messing with my style!"

Vile then has his monitor zoom up on Ben before he clenches his fist tightly and bashes the wall to his left so hard he leaves a dent before he then says,"

Damn it, X and Zero would have not even gotten there invitation if it was not for this disgusting flesh bag making a fool out of me! Damn it, no organic being can compare to me, if I knew this human would be that stupid I would have just used him as target practice from the get go and make an example to those idiots!

Bah, I knew I should have not left anything in the hands of those stupid num skulls but whatever.

That so called hero got lucky for now, but I swear he is going to wish he is not so lucky next time he gets in my cross hairs! And he will, oh he will all right. I don't' care what power that sword has, no one gets away with tarnishing my reputation! "

Vile is about to continue his rant before a new voice then chuckles slightly before this voice says

," I hope for your sake Vile that such a reputation is more than just something you believe in, otherwise are faith in your usefulness to our cause will deteriorate quickly. Vile instantly turns around and sees a new hologram appearing behind him, one showing a women dressed in a heavy outfit completely concealed in shadow forms behind him.

Vile promptly aims his shoulder cannon at the new arrival and says,"

I don't know what you think you're doing toots but this is a private channel so scram before I make you pay for stepping in to deep!"

This women chuckles with amusement before she raises her hand and says,"

It is you who are rapidly exceeding your bounds Vile. I know you're expecting my master but he has better things to do then to reprimand those who cannot uphold there word. I assure you that I speak for the word of my master, and for the will of Sithantos.

And I can also assure you that he is most displeased to find out after all the generously we have given you; you can't even repay the most simple of favors. To think after the reputation you have in history, you would not even be able to handle giving a world of primitive heathens there proper judgment.

"Vile snickers and responds with,"

Damn it lady, get your facts straight! I gave Bowser and the others the Sithantos memo and gave them the power of the darkness, just like I was told to! Not my fault things did not happen as they were supposed to; some messed up stuff just popped up before I could get a handle on the situation. But, don't worry, now I know what's the situation of this little battle field is, and I won't let anyone mess things up again, that s guarantee!

"The women once more chuckles and retorts with,"

Well, I suppose you were not truly defeated, we know that the proper battle setting is vital for victory. But, if our enemies became aware of are true plans, which would change things greatly to a direction most disadvantage to my lord's wishes.

"Vile snickers before he turns around,"

Don't mock me, the Enji Knights, the Lylat Kingdom, even the Maverick Hunters are completely in the dark on what's going on. I don't give my enemies anything I don't want them to know, they know I am back in business but they still have no idea just what is ready to crush them!"

The women sighs and says,"

Well, if that is the case then for the most part there is nothing to fear. Even despite this deviation from the plan, are lord is pleased that the general intent of the operation has been fulfilled. War has begun, and you and the others have succeeded in spreading the seeds of chaos throughout the cosmos. Heh, no matter how much the naïve fools will try they cannot stop this conflict, for it's the true nature of theses sad beings to cause destruction. Vile, we will continue on to the next phase of the operation shortly. Your ship will be automatically traveling through hyperspace to insure we can proceed as smoothly as possible. Don't worry, as long as you continue to follow instructions and perform as expected, you and all the others chosen by fate will be allowed to revel in the destruction of the old decaying world and witness the rise of paradise! That is all."

With that the women promptly cuts her transmission off before Vile snickers back and says,"

Tsc, I don't care if they wired a self destruction bomb in my core, that hag keeps the tone up and she will pay for talking down to me. Whatever, she and that other loon from before may blow out a lot of hot air but, they at least have a few things that I can agree with them on. They were powerful enough to bring me back from the scrap yard after all this time, and seem to have all kinds of fun tricks. But, I don't really care what they are planning, as long as they want me to just bring about the painful ends to all the worthless ugly life forms running around this universe it's a good enough deal for me.

Hahah, X, Zero, do you and your pathetic human allies really think you're going to stop this war? Of course you are, you're a bunch of dimwits! But, you can't stop the momentum we have this time, this power can't be stopped! You all are a bunch of stubborn eyesores if you still are stupid enough to fight for justice, but in the end that's all the better for me because it's going to be all the more enjoyable to see the truth burst your precious bubbles before the rest of you bursts to dust! That's right, X's unlimited potential, that brats' so called holy sword, in the end its going to be ME who changes the world, and change it by wiping out all the trash once and for all! All theses morons, they really think they can be hero's and save such a bunch of idiots? Heh, soon they will know the truth. Hah ha ha ha ha with how stupid these organic beings are and the firepower I have it will be a cinch. Ah, and now, time to see if I can hack this thing to blow up some more spineless losers before the next job!"

With that Vile proceeds to try and hack the transport so that the maverick psycho can go on with his demented desires. However with this we now leave the bad guy to see just how those whose jobs are to stop him are preparing to do as such and so it's time to go back to our hero of this story!

* * *

The scene is now the Neo Highwind docking in to the hanger bay of Hallowed Bastion. After relaxing from their first intense mission Ben, Doug, and James officially debriefed Cloud and the others and are now preparing to now give an official explanation to Master Myers and the other Enji Masters about Ben's not so little discovery. The Maverick hunters have all ready left with the Senator to insure he would meet King Atem as soon as possible and so the scene is now the members of Squad 7 stepping out of the airship, and Ben is shocked to see Luke, Bartz, Guy, Cecil, and even a few more of his new friends like Kyle and Lloyd all waiting with excitement! As soon as Ben lands Lloyd grins and says,"

Ben, Doug, James, you guys really are alive!"

Ben nearly is embarrassed as he then says,"

Everyone, you were waiting for us?"

Luke chuckles before going up and patting Ben on the back before he then says,

" Of course we were man, we don't leave are comrades hanging, not after we all nearly thought we lost you. I admit, for a few hours it seemed you guys were toast.' Doug laughs in a rowdy manner and flexes his muscles,"

Yah, that mission was one hell of a first time on the job, even I did not expect crazy demon knights and all of that to pop up out of nowhere. But, whatever, I always do say that you just have to roll with the punches. "James raises an eyebrow and says," I never heard you say that once Doug."

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

Well I am saying it now man. Seriously, yah it was unexpected but it seemed to work all right in the end. I mean sure we nearly got killed a few times but hey, the food was good the locals were decent enough and in the end it just made us look good."

Ben chuckles and says," Well, you're a little too casual about the whole handful of near death experiences we got out of but your right Doug, no sense blowing things out of proportions. It was tense all right but at least we pulled through and managed to make a few new friends out of it. Not to mention I found this new destiny of mine and all. "

Lloyd then sees the Star Sword and eyes it intently before he then says,"

So, you really found a holy sword eh Ben? That's some luck, I can tell it has a top notch craftsmanship from here. Looks like you got lucky Ben. Finding the most powerful weapon and becoming the chosen hero of the planet was a good way of getting a power strong enough to kick that Vile freak around and show him who is boss!

" Ben looks at the Star Sword again and says,"

You got that right Lloyd, if it was not for finding the Star Sword and proving worthy to be its owner more or less made the difference. Without it, I doubt things would change against Vile. Er, just one thing Lloyd, it was not the holy sword of the Mushroom Kingdom it's the divine blade that the savior of the entire universe is suppose to wield to fulfill his destiny. And, I guess that I am the guy who apparent is chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe."

He sees everyone is speechless before Luke grins and says,"

Ben, I know you don't have some of the combat experience we have but don't think you have to make up things to impress us. "

Ben clears his throat and chuckles nervously. " I know it's hard to take seriously but I promise this is no lie. Come on, Doug, James back me up here."

Doug shrugs and says,"

To be honest man, no one really saw you get the sword by yourself so, nothing really we can add. I am not calling you a liar Ben, just saying."

Ben puts his hand over his face and in a deadpan tone says,"

Nice, real nice Doug, have any more ways to make me look stupid ?"

James goes besides Ben and says," Mario did say that there was a shrine were you were suppose to be, so your story is not entirely impossible to swallow Ben. The energy coming off from the Star Sword is legit, that's without question. "

Ben takes a deep breath and says,"

Thanks for backing me up James, I promise you're not wasting your time. Everyone, I know it's a bit out of left field but I am not making up anything guys. I am not trying to undermined you guys or trying to act cool or anything but well, the angels really do think I am the one who is fit to save the universe from the ultimate darkness, whatever that may be. At least, as long as what Gilgamesh said is true, he seemed really legit about the whole thing.'

Bartz raises an eyebrow and says,"

Wait, did you say Gilgamesh Ben? I knew a guy named Gilgamesh once, I think."

Ben chuckles and says," Red wearing goofball that likes swords and is better then he seems Bartz? If it is, then I think that's the same guy because he said to say high. I know, this is all hard to swallow, to be honest I can barley believe it myself. But, this power I felt feels real, and even if I am not sure if I can do this, I know I don't want to let everyone down for believing in me.

"Genis looks at the Star Sword intently as he then says,"

Well, it is giving off some sort of high powered divine based magical energy. It, does not feel like the same kind of feeling I got from the Eternal Sword but, its close."

Tear then flicks back some hair and says,"

Well, I am not quite sure just what your destiny is Ben but, I know you do have what it takes to be a hero. All three of you did well defending the senator even under extremely stressful situations. You figured out how to keep calm and do what is right faster than Luke did, despite my misgivings you just might be able to pull through yet.'

Cloud nods and walks up to Ben before saying,"

She is right Ben, there is no need to sell yourself short. It's natural to be nervous and tense after your first taste of battle, I would be more put off if you took this all like it was no big deal to be honest. Don't worry about it too much Ben. No matter what the true extent of your skills or your involvement in this war may be I now have full confidence that you will be able to have what it takes to rise to the occasion. As long as we stick together, we will get through this war in one piece."

Doug chuckles and pats Ben hard on the back before saying," Just don't let this swell your head up ten sizes my man. Even if all of this really is legit you start acting like a big shot and you're going to lose your head before you know it."

Ben chuckles and says," Oh don't worry about that Doug, I always hated stuck up pricks like that and I would hate becoming one myself even more. No matter what, I know there is no way I'll be able to do this alone. Thankfully I know I have all of your backs.

So, Doug, James, Cloud Sensei, thanks for proving your all that your teammates, friends I can trust without a doubt. The same goes to the rest of you, I am glad to see that you're all not only great warriors but great people. It's truly an honor to have made it this far, I'll do my best to make sure all of us survive this. But, for now might as well take it one step at a time. Heh, can't think about ending this war when I don't even know how the first battle went after all. So, on that note, how did we turn out?

"Guy shrugs and says," Can't say we know much either, Master Myers wanted to hear everything before making a general assessment. And, guess now that you guys are back we can give are official complete debriefing at last."

Jade nods and says," Yes and as heartwarming as this reunion is it would be best if we move along now without delay. Not meaning to be rude but, there is the whole every second could save someone's life angel and all that."

Ben gulps and says," Oh of course, I would hate to keep Master Myers waiting.

"With that Ben, Squad 7 and the rest of the Enji at once go right to the command center of the Enji Castle.

* * *

As we fast forward a few minutes Ben enters the important chamber and sees that once more Grand Master Myers is in the center of the chamber, talking to his fellow Enji Master, a large human like being with a grayish lion like face fully equipped with a large brown mane, Enji Master Gandowan.

Ben is also delighted to see as he enters the room that Lacus is quietly sitting on one of the seats on the right, although his excitement damped when he realizes Brad and Jerid are both right behind her. However, he gets a new batch of happiness when he sees Lacus 's blue eyes bright up as soon as she sees him and moments latter Lacus quickly stands up and walks up to Ben before saying,"

Ben! You're alive! You really are alive."

Ben struggles to contain his composure after seeing how happy his childhood friend is before giving a confident grin and saying,"

Of course I am alive Lacus. What, did someone say I died?"

Lacus giggles and say,"

Well, Brad hear rumors that you had died, and no one heard anything for so long that I as beginning to worry. To think that such a simple mission could go so wrong, this war is all ready starting off on a brutal start.

"Ben sighs and says,"

That's for sure. I knew this was not going to be easy, but, killer demons, sneak attacks and war machines from the get go was not what I had in mind. Still, I did not join the Enji just to die the first day.

"Lacus giggles and says,

" I don't think most people join anything just to die Ben. But, I am glad you came back in one piece. I admit, I never expected you to be someone who would want to be an Enji, but I am glad you are not quite in over your head as I thought."

Lacus almost looks like she is about to hug Ben before she instantly hears a snide snicker that causes her to freeze in her tracks before Ben sees Brad is the source of the noise. Brad walks right up to Lacus and puts his arm over her shoulder before saying,"

She is right about that Benny boy, you're full of surprises. And here I thought you were the type that would not even make it out in one piece after the first minute of a real fight.

" Ben crosses his arms and says," Guess your first impression was dead wrong Brad. That's ok; mine was to, your still here after all."

Brad instantly turns red and Lacus cringes before Master Myers chuckles and says,"

Yes, we all had different ideas on how our first true taste of battle fairs but trust me, it rarely goes as planned. I am just grateful that this mission did not end as bad as it could, and that at last we can hear the full story. So, with that, may we begin?"

Ben sees Master Myers smiling warmly before he smiles back."

Sure Grand Master. Sorry to keep you waiting."

The elder warrior chuckles and says," Don't worry about that Ben, I had just gotten back from my own mission in persuading the Majestrix of the Shi'ar empire to remain loyal from to the Lylat Kingdom. I had a few surprises of my own but thankfully it would seem that there royal guards 's Praetor was not as blind soldier as I feared and after seeing through the lies of the traitor D'Ken they were able to truly uphold their duty once it became clear he was intending to take to the throne to side with Weil.

" James looks amazed and says,"

Master Myers, you fought the entire Shi'ar royal guard on your own? I heard they are some of the most elite fighters in the universe."

Myers humbly replies with,"

Oh they were quite skilled James but it would be dishonest of me if I could not uphold my own reputation. But, enough about that. My story is for another time, I believe we are at last going to hear the full details of your mission yes?"

Ben nods and says," Seems like it. All right, this is all that I can remember."

With that Ben goes on to relay what happened after Nightmare's attack blasted him and the others to the Mushroom Kingdom. With James and Doug filling the details the members of Squad 7 are able to give a full report about meeting with Mario, Yoshi and the others, finding the Star Sword, and the surprise appearance of Vile.

When Ben finishes he sees that Master Myers and the others in the room pondering deeply. Another Master in the chamber, the small red skinned creature with pointed ears that is over nine hundred years old and is far more powerful than his figure would indicate, _Master Zoda_ just strokes his chin and sighs before saying,"

Multiply are problems have and blind we have become if we could not foresee this.

" Master Myers, long use to his friends unique way of speaking simply nods and says,"

Yes, this unexpected demon knight, and the return of the long dead maverick Vile, both having demonic henchmen is most troubling. I am not sure if this is Weil hiring radical cultists for his forces or this is an unknown force making their play but it's a disturbing revelation never the less. And, this fate you now have is most surprising. May I see the Star Sword Ben?"

The brown haired young man is startled but nods before taking the gold blade out of his sheath. Ben goes up and presents the Star Sword to his leader before Myers and the others eye it carefully. He then looks at it, then looks at Ben again before saying,"

Some of the markings do look like other artifacts and structures made by the true Celestial ones. And, both Cosmos and her followers did appear before me and the others in the same fashion all those years ago. I can sense the same energy to, this is no counterfeit blade. It seems your true journey has yet to begin Ben. Would it be all right if we put it through are systems just to insure its authentication? "

Ben is shocked at how calmly Myers is taking this and says,"

No that's fine. Um, I know I am just starting off, I understand if you think it would be better if you or one of the other Masters want to take the Star Sword for your own use.'

Myers chuckles and hands Ben his sword,

" No, this is your sword Ben; you have proven you are worthy to be its owner. True, you may have a lot to learn but you have all ready proven to have the heart of a hero. Don't ever doubt that you're not worthy enough Ben."

Brad chuckles and cracks his neck before he says,"

Come on guys, if the wimp admits he is not worthy of the job you should take the hint am I right? Not like any good weapon is worth being in some shrimps hands. He is just going to screw up whatever thing he got anyway."

Master Myers then sternly eyes Brad before he clears his throat and says,"

Power is more than just raw muscles Brad, the power of one's heart is more vital then you might think. Besides you're one to talk about screwing up Brad. Now that I have all the details, it's time we talk about your little, problem with the mission. We have several eye witness accounts saying that you disobeyed your team leaders order, and left the person you were suppose to protect just because you wanted to fight! If that was not bad enough, we all ready have an official message from Havoc Drashid, saying he is outraged that are order would show him such disrespect, and is seriously thinking over how much he can trust us.

"Brad shrugs and says,"

What, you mean that lame old timer? What's the big deal, not like I was the only one there to cover his hide?

"Gandowan bares his fangs and says,"

Bah, you miserable pile of self absorbed snot! Do you realize what you have done? Because you showed such disrespect and disregard Brad, now Havoc thinks ill of the entire Enji Order and is likely to fully support the Zeon Federation! "

Brad spits on the ground and says,"

Oh well, just another bunch of losers for us to smash am I right? Look, I am no diplomat; I solve problems with theses fists of mine! And it was my impression that the Enji Knights were warriors, not damn politicians eh? "

Sabin sighs with exasperation before he says,"

Brad, I told you time and again a true warrior is not all just about physical conflict, it's also using his skills, and his head to solve conflicts with the least amount of bloodshed! Do you realize that your actions might have caused this war to grow even worst?"

Myers nods and says,"

Yes, you may be accustom to doing your own thing Brad but I thought we made it clear to all of you that your actions now reflect how people perceive the entire Enji Order, if not the entire Lylat Kingdom. Just one misunderstood story can lead to countless worlds losing their faith and trust in us, and going over to the Zeon Federation, causing the flames of war to spread even further. I warned you to take this seriously Brad. I have seen rowdy manner people before and am more than willing to give people time to change but, you are not showing any hint of even trying to work on your flaws."

Brad then flexes his muscles and says,"

Hey, why mess with perfection eh Grand Master? Look, I am not here to win people over; I do my own thing no matter who has a problem with it, that's how the Unstoppable Juggernaught rolls! Sorry to get you all riled up but that's how it is. I did not come to the Enji to be a hero; I came to get some good fights and continue to be close to my girl, end of story!"

Master Myers closes his eyes and says,"

Indeed, this really is the end of your story Brad. I have been patient but, you are sadly someone who seems to have no place in the Enji Knights and I am afraid for this I must expel you before you drag down the reputation of the order or ruin anymore lives with your carelessness."

Lacus gets pale and Brad looks like he is about to flip out as Lacus in a panicked tone says,"

What, your expelling him? No, please don't do this!"

Brad clenches his fists and has veins form out of his forehead before he then grinds his teeth,"

What, the, HELL! Are you seriously saying you dare kick out Brad the great? This is not funny man, I all ready proved I am far stronger than all the other rookies combined! You can't do this to me, YOU CAN"T!"

Gandowan crosses his arms and says,

" Since he is the Grand Master, AKA the leader, I think he can punk. Brute strength is not enough when you're an unruly loose cannon that endangers lives by not fallowing orders. Now, don't make this any harder than it has to be for all of us and just go!

" Brad glares at the lion shaped Enji Master and is about to blow it, before Lacus puts her hand on Brad's shoulder and proceeds to go in front of her boyfriend. Lacus then puts her hands together before she looks desperately in to Master Myers's eyes and calmly says,"

Grand Master, and everyone else, please forgive Brad and give him another chance, I beg you! I know, Brad has screwed up and that he dishonored the Enji with his rashness. But, this is not all Brad is, I promise!"

Myers looks sadly in to the young women's eyes and says,"

I know you say Brad has a kinder side Lacus but none of us have seen it since he joined the order. All he has shown us is a crude disrespect for the basic ideas of the Enji order. It's one thing to have trouble understanding are ways, it's another when one is not even willing to learn."

Lacus looks at Brad and says," I know, Brad can be hard to handle. I know, it's hard to like him, even I had trouble seeing the real Brad at first. But, this is not the real true Brad. He, is just not use to so many people, and is being defensive. But, the real Brad is someone who helped me in my darkest hour, and is someone I know can be a good Enji, even an exemplary one. Brad, was just not use to real combat and acting on instinct, right Brad?"

Brad takes a deep breath and says,"

Your right babe, sometimes I get to in to the fight for my own good. Hell, like I said, I am a fighter not a thinker. I just know I am better at fighting than anything else, it's all I know how to do well man. "

Master Myers looks at Lacus intently before saying,"

Brad, you do realize that you will never be an Enji if you keep up this behavior right?

"Brad takes a deep breath and says,"

Got it Myers, I get it, times have changed. I am not the best at adapting to the situation; I just get so in to the fights some times it's all I can think about man! It's thanks to Lacus that I am able to keep my head on straight. Look, I, am sorry, I do want to tag along so just give me another chance I beg yah! Come on, can't you tell when a guy is sorry?"

Ben is mortified as he sees Brad get on his knees and look pleading before Myers looks at Lacus, who has just as much of a pleading face on her before he folds his arms and says,"

Brad, you do understand you will have to pay the price for your actions yes? If you are to stay in the Enji Knights, you will have to face up to your punishment and prove you are fully committed to your word. "

Brad takes a deep breath and says,"

Believe me, I can take the pain. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it to get where I need to do.' Myers turns around and says,"

Well, the Enji Knights are indeed a order that gives salvation to all that seek it, even the most, difficult ones. Very well, you can stay Brad. However, there is to be a serious punishment for this, understand?

"Ben struggles not to show his disgust as he sees Lacus beam up with joy and says,"

Oh thank you Master Myers! I promise ill do all I can to help Brad change his ways and bring out the true Brad, the truly great person he is underneath that rough exterior. "

Squall then crosses his arms and says,"

Guess we will put that to the test Lacus; we are going to have to do some deep digging to bring out the person you say is worth keeping around here. You know, back at SeeD we had something just for "rowdy" troubled makers like you Brad.

What you think Quistis, should we put this man on board for the new" Disciplinary Committee"?

"Squall and everyone then turns to the left where they see one of Squall's home world friends, a tall blond women with her hair in a pony tail who has glasses, is welding a whip in her right hand and has red and pink clothing, Quistis Trepe chuckles in amusement before she looks at Squall and says,

" Well, I guess we were all hoping the Enji would not need this sort of thing, but I guess even the place where the best and stronger defenders of justice in the cosmos needs to keep its " troubled" members in line. It might help some of the guys around here control there ego's before it gets them shot.

" Myers chuckles and says,"

I like your idea Squall, and thus it shawl be done. Brad Fowltror, for your punishment you are now going to be part of the Enji Disciplinary Committee, where those with troubled records will be given a second chance , but be watched closely. Now, till you prove your true to your word you and all the other members of this new committee will be in a separate place in one of the dorm stop insure your " different treatment" will not be unfair to others who did not do anything.

The details will come later but I can all ready envision some of the rules will be, less free hours, more restrictions for free time, and more community service as part of the training on your, moral fiber. Hopefully theses terms will help you prove you are fully committed to being an Enji Brad."

Brad staggers back in fury as he then says,"

Say WHAT! Oh come on, I have to be in another dorm? I just freaking moved all my stuff in! Whatever, the king will have his throne back soon enough.

" Ben quickly raises a eyebrow and says,

" So, your moving out eh Brad? Er, I know this is short notice Grand Master but, since we are on the subject is it all right if I take Brad's room for my own? I have nothing against my roommate but, Yoninite is not the neatest roommate and, seems to not realize the value of sleep. I know he is set to just be a mage and researcher but, I think I would work best with more sleep.

" Myers chuckles and says,"

Well, since the room is now going to be empty I see no problem with this. You fought hard Ben and thanks to you and the others Senator Mosaic is safe and can hopefully one day help others pull the curtain over Weil's ambitions. As a minor reward to your dedication and courage, this seems like a proper reward.'

Ben grins before Brad glares at Ben and says,"

Well, what a big surprise! Quick work there eh you god damn dirty opportunist? Think your better than me you wuss? That sword means nothing; you still are a damn suck up!"

Myers sternly clenches his fist and says,"

That's enough Brad! All Ben did was do what he was suppose to do and be polite about it, we won't tolerate such petty jealousy."

Lacus holds Brad's hand and looks in to his eyes before Brad shrugs and says,

" Sorry, still worked up Myers I tell you it's a genetic thing for a Fowltror to snap you see? Your right, this really is nothing to fuss about. Hell, ill pass your silly test to prove I can tough it through anything. After all, I still got the best prize there is.'

Brad then kisses Lacus passionately and looks gleefully at Ben's face as he does, causing Ben to turn to the side with disgust but before anyone can commit on this Myers turns around and crosses his arms back before he says,"

Just remember everyone, we may have pulled through this first battle without too much lost, but even if things go as best as they can this is just a small step in what is going to be a true trial for not only every single one of us, but maybe everyone in the Lylat Kingdom. It's been a long time since there has been a full galactic sized war, and the citizens of the many galaxies only know of horror stories from the past about how brutal and horrible a scale this kind of war can be. Hopefully even are enemies will realize that wagging such a war will in the end only cause pain to everyone and benefit no one.

"Ben nods and says,

" Weil Zabi may be greedier then that Ansem but, even he must realize that really trying to have a full blown war just to be independent is a bad idea in the end."

James shrugs and says," Weil Zabi is a business man first, hopefully when he and the other members of the rebellion realize just how unprofitable this war will be for him.

" Before anyone can respond a beeping noise blares up before Gandowan has his ears twitch before he puts his hands on his ears and says,"

Speak of the devil. Myers, everyone, seems Weil is about to make a public announcement, and if the sources are correct it's an official declaration on his plans!"

With that Myers just nods and instantly a large monitor forms out of the wall behind him. Moments later the image of none other than Weil Zabi himself appears dressed in a regal black and red Zeon uniform with a golden Zeon emblem on his right shoulder. Cloud sees that on the sides of Weil are many regal dressed men and women before he narrows his eyes and says,"

If I am not mistaken I can count his half brother Dozel Zabi, his daughter Cornelia Zabi, and a lot of his family.

" Doug crosses his arms and says," Not to mention all the other dirt bags who seem to officially have sighed on Weil's boat, this is the big blowhard speech all right."

With that everyone sees Weil salute his audience before clearing his throat. His mixture of a southern gentlemen and a Russian accented voice then says,"

My fellow citizens, I am afraid I have an important issue that must be addressed. I stand before you not as a leader, nor as a CEO of a multi galactic corporation but as a man who is mourning the loss of his friend It's time to split the facts from the hearsay, and regretfully conform that without a doubt, despite the rumors floating around the cold truth is that are beloved leader Ansem Zeon is indeed no longer among the living. Yes, a tragic thunderous blow has been given to all citizens who have the passion of independence will burning in their hearts. However, does this foreshadow the moment where are united rebellion against stupidly and insanity crumbles? No, far from it my friends, this is just the beginning!

True, not only have we just lost are beloved brave founder but other core devout figures to our cause such as Treize Khushrenada, Zum Deikun, and all the others who bravely stared death in the face to speak the rightful truth! But despite what the arrogant bloated Lylat Kingdom thinks, they will not get us to roll over like the dogs they think we are! No, are cause won't be stopped now; I will make sure of it!

Me, the members of the Zeon Duma and all the others who sighed the United Zeno Axis Pact have come to an agreement, and as of now I am officially the leader, the president, and the commander in chief of the United States of the Zeon Federation! And as my first official act as your new leader, I am officially declaring a full out war between are Zionist forces and the Lylat Kingdom, a war that will not end till King Atem his Enji Knight toadies and the corrupt lazy senators foolish enough to remain loyal to such a farce all agree to let the Zeon Federation do as it pleases!

My people, believe me it's my sincere regret that it's come to war, I am pained when I think how many young boys and girls will lose their lives to bring this conflict but alas it's become painfully clear that there is no other way to truly resolve this! Yes, the time of talking has come and gone, it's clear there is no point of words when are responds are bombs!

The corrupt Lylat institution can only be woken out of its silly dream with an unrelenting showing of are true resolve to shatter there assumptions! Yes, King Atem, if you can hear me its time you and all the others fool wake up from your pathetic delusional fantasy! For more than a thousand years the old Lylat Galactic Alliance ran wholly on size, bureaucracy, tradition and corruption. It kept going because everyone said despite the problems and corruption everyone assumed it was still the best way to run a universal government. However, that fantasy of united will was what nearly caused total anarchy throughout the entire cosmos! I was there, the day the Galactic Alliance collapsed through its own weight, and bureaucracy.

I saw how foolish it was for everyone to share the same banner, the same ideals. It seemed that there would be total anarchy, till out of nowhere Akunumkano Lylat acted on his so called vision and went through with forging the Lylat Kingdom out of the ashes of its predecessor! I knew Akunumkano, he was a strong respectable man, and his son Atem is to. However, they are dreamers, those who cannot see reality! It's all nice talk to say everyone should live in harmony as equals, but history has proven that's not how things work!

No, it may be a harsh fact for some to expect but not everyone is equal, not everyone is entitled to the same rights, the same luxuries. The Galactic Alliance crumbled because everyone expected to get the same thing, to get something they did not deserve! The Lylat Kingdom's main appeal may have been to give people the illusion that everyone in the cosmos could work in a fair and safe government that would protect them, but in reality it's just a gathering of dullards that is weighed down by fools! Equality is a lie, there are always those better than others, those who are better and there for have the right to have more power.

The weak and, pardon my term but the "losers" are always jealous of the winners and whine about their powerlessness.

The Lylat Kingdom and smaller societies like it always try to appease the whiners by trying to make everyone the same, but it's all just lies and in the end the superior individuals assert themselves sooner or later. Right now, that process of lies is trying to be repeated! The Lylat Kingdom has tried to suppress my rightful power for decades now, under the guise of justice. But they can't fool anyone; it's not justice, just jealousy! But, don't think this is a persona vendetta, far from it my friends! I have been a business man my entire life and I know what works and what does not. This business of a government is not working as it should, and there for its not worth respecting or listing to!

Yes, to the Lylat Kingdom's leaders this is a crusade against all who wield power and don't play by their rules! King Atem and his Enji toadies may claim that they just want to insure that corporations don't unjustly abuse people or ruin worlds to make profits, but they are just trying to insure no one challenges there rule! True, people have died, and some people, even environments have collapsed in the name of progress, but that is the natural cycle of evolution! The strong strive, the weak fade away, the flawed ideals die out, that is the true pure economy of the winners! I cannot, I WILL not let anyone take away what is rightfully mine just because others are jealous!

Even if this means the universe is to forever be divided in conflict, then so be it. People may never come to understand each other, and there may always be conflict, but that is just how we people are. I won't let foolish dreams weigh me down, nor will the people of the Zeon Federation! We all may have are differences but all of us do share a desire, a desire for independence from worthless shackles! And with this combined alliance and the resources and firepower we will overcome the massive power of the Lylat Kingdom and the ancient outdated ways of the Holy order of Enji Knights, to prove to the entire universe are superiority, are strength, and are right to govern as we see fit!

So I plead to everyone who desires to live under the Zeon banner to brace themselves. It will not be easy, and the cost will be steep. But even so no cost is too great to live freely! And so for the dreams of Ansem and the others, and for my own desires, let us win this war and show which idea is truly superior! I warn any fool who dares try and stop us, neither a light speed assault nor a slow embargo will stop us, we have enough resources to defeat you no matter what desperate tactic any of you try! We will fight in the cites, in the hills, the sewars, and even in the sea and in space if we have to but no matter what happens we will fight till we win!

The full details of the public plans of the war, and of the plans for reformation the Zeon planets will go through to be truly secure against the Lylat forces will be known soon. Till then, be strong my people, and be ready to do whatever it takes to crush the sham that is the cult of Lylat fanatics! SEIG ZEON!"

With that Weil gives a swift strong salute and Ben is shocked to see that like Master Myers, despite his many years living Weil's face is full of passion and burning determination. With this Ben and the others hear thousands of voices shout out Seig Zeon before the new president of the Zeon Federation nods and waves before turning around and stepping down from the podium. With that the broadcast ends and Myers shuts down the hologram before sighing deeply. He then turns back to face Ben and the other Enji,"

Well everyone, sadly it seems the worst case scenario is unfolding. Weil and his followers want their way, and they won't comprise till they are content."

Zoda nods and gazes out the window while saying," The shroud of greed has fallen, begun this civil war has!"

Squall chuckles bitterly and says," Weil, he does strike me as someone like that Vinzer Dealing who use to call the shots in Galbadia on my world. Someone who cares more about what his people can do for him then what he can do for the people. People like him see wars as a game, and that's just why there is no doubt there will be problems if he is going to get away with leading as many people as he does now.

Ben grasps his fist and says," So, it's really come to this, a galactic civil war. Why, why are people still so stupid? "

Cloud sighs and says,"

It's not that he is stupid Ben; it's that he is greedy. Trust me I know the type all too well. Weil can talk about freedom and justice all he wants but he is just trying to justify having the excuse to do whatever it takes to break away from the Lylat Kingdom and at last be free of the "pests" keeping him from making even more profits and having an even more luxurious lifestyle. It's no real surprise, Weil has been pro business anti regulation for decades, and has supported and funded lobbyists who's purpose was solely to weaken the Lylat Kingdom.

However, Weil would never have gotten away with it for this long if he was not a master of appearances and tugging heartstrings. The fact that he has entire galaxies willingly content with him being there leader shows this holds true." Lacus is dismayed as she is absorbing the gravity of the unfolding situation before she looks up at the sky and says,

" It's so sad, thinking about how many lives will be lost. If only people could see the truth."

Brad shrugs and says," Yah it's a pity doll but that's life. There are plenty of saps out there and if you waste time trying to get them to understand you your likely going to be dead before the end of it. That's life Lacus, that's how the world works and the only thing to do is make sure you don't die with them."

Lacus grimly grasps her hands and says,"

Don't worry Brad, I don't want to die so that's why ill do what I can to insure this war is not as tragic as it can be."

Ben clutches his fist in anger and says," Damn it, it may be how the world works, but it's now how it should be! This world, it has to change or this will never end and people will continue to suffer and die for no reason! "

Doug chuckles and says,

" People have been saying that for a long time bro, sorry but I don't think it's going to change so we might as well make the best of it.

"Myers nods and says," Its true things don't change easily Doug but they will without a doubt never change if we have no faith in such a thing. We must try to do what we can to put a end to such a source of misery. Yes, we will all do what we can to minimize the madness of this war. But, for now I must contact King Atem and then have a private console meeting with the rest of the Masters to discuss how to best handle this war. Everyone, you, er, most of you should be proud of your work.

We have a long battle ahead of us, but I know we will overcome this trial. No matter how much power Weil amasses his wicked greedy desires will never wield enough true strength to defeat us. But we must all band together, and fight with the Lylat Kingdom as one to show Weil that no matter how much money one has, one can never buy the right to dominate his will over all.

Yes, as Enji Knights, it's are duty to take down any nation, world, enterprise, organization or any force that promotes violence and death and try the best we can to make this cosmos of ours a better place to live. Oh well, for now just rest and prepare for your coming lesions, you will need to learn everything you can to insure you continue to survive the missions to come.

With that, your all dismissed. "

Ben sees Myers salute everyone before instantly going over to Gandonwan as Cloud then goes up and says,"

Well, you heard him, you guys have the rest of the day off."

Doug grins and replies with," Sweet, good thing we got back before lunch! So, you guys have any plans?"

James repositions his glasses and says," I should likely contact my parents, I figure we have a lot to discuss."

Ben nods and says," Yah, it's probably a good idea for me to see how Moz is doing, and make sure my parents know I am still alive. That and get ready to move my stuff. Heh, at least it's worth the effort.'

Ben sees Brad giving him the evil eye before cringing a little and tries to not give it much attention. He then sees several smaller monitors all showing war in their head lines before looking at the Star Sword once more. James notes this and says,"

I must admit Ben, getting your Star Sword was rather fitting timing. Nearly as soon as you find out about your destiny, a war that has the potential to be one of the worst unleashed in thousands of years breaks out. I never put much stock in things like destiny, but, for some reason the celestial ones seem to desire for you to be the one to find the answer to this war."

Ben nods and says," Well, sadly this does seem like the big one all right, one of those things that define the era of the times and all that. I mean, compared to even stuff like the Maverick robot rebellion, the Aperoids invasion and others, its mind boggling when I think about a full scale galactic war. Needless to say, that's a lot of enemies for us to take down. "

James nods and says,

" Especially when so many members of the Zeon Federation are corporations that specialize in warfare. The Lylat Kingdom still seems to have more worlds after the official succession count, but the sheer amount of resources the Zeon Federation has is staggering. Sadly, there is little chance this war will end quickly."

Doug tightens his fist and responds with," Bring it on then, I can take a long battle! That slime ball Weil, types like him are the guys who need their face caved in the most. No matter how much cash he has, it's not going to be enough to save him. But, it's clear he thinks it will be, rich guys like him always think money solves everything.'

Ben chuckles and says,"

I know what you mean Doug, but this seems insane even for rich guys. I mean, Weil does have one of largest corporations in history, how much more does he want? Does he really just want to be able to do what he wants and try and own everything, does he really think he can get away with it?"

Cloud walks by Ben and says,"

I can't say that I really know what is going on inside his head Ben but it's clear that he really thinks he can pull this off and so it's our job to prove him dead wrong. Come on, we can all worry about it later but for now, how about lunch? Since you all had overtime on your mission, it will be on me."

Ben grins and says," I like the sound of that Cloud Sensei, let's go. "

Ben sees Brad escort Lacus out of the command center, still having his arm tightly wrapped around her and sees her laugh before he sighs and goes out of the room with his friends.

* * *

However, as the newly appointed chosen one exists with his friends we now turn from him to none other than the person that is causing him and nearly the entire Lylat Kingdom to worry, Weil Zabi himself! And so are view now changes to just after Weil finished his speech, which would mean we now are seeing Weil sitting down in his official office in the capital of the planet Texagrad, the former Serpent corporation headquarters which was quickly renovated in to the Zeon Federation capital building, nicknamed the "Weil Trump" Tower.

After his speech Weil is now having another briefing with his staff. Weil has just seen the ratings for his speech and strokes his heavily waxed mustache after munching on a fried chicken wing before spitting out the remains and saying,"

Good, that speech calmed everyone down. I admit, it feels good to make it official, to get it all out in the open.

After all, I am no lowly dog, the Lylat Kingdom should know I am going to break its knees and keep at it till it collapses! That's right, I waited long enough, and it's time I, and all my people get what we deserve. Serpent, Ingitz, your sure the war strategy is being implemented correctly? "

Weil then turns to the tall man with spiked red hair and green Zeon uniform that is acting as the Vice President of the Zeon Federation, Vice President Serpent. Serpent instantly salutes and says,"

Don't worry mister president, all the generals and admirals have the fleets in all the proper positions around are newly established borders. We also have the defense plans in place to insure that any attempt at the Lylat forces, the Enji, or anyone else to come here or any other of are vital planets will be met with a quick, yet painful conclusion. "

Weil grins and says," It's a good start Serpent, but I want are forces doubled, no, tripled by the end of the month!"

Serpent has his eyes wince before he says,

" Um, ill try mister president but, that might be difficult."

Weil swallows the rest of the chicken he was having before yelling and spitting at Serpent as he says,"

I don't pay you to try Serpent, I pay you to do what I say ! I want to insure we have enough forces to blast all the Lylat fools to smithereens before they can get there bearings!"

Serpent sheepishly bows and a man with long blond hair behind him, the man in the black elaborate Zeon uniform who is head of the Zeon Intelligence division, commander Ingitz, then clears his throat and says,"

Just in case your steel curtain over are federation is not quite solid, I'll make sure the Lylat Kingdom is not in any shape to wage a quick war. Yes, just to insure the Lylat Kingdom trips over its own weight, my agents have uncovered enough materiel to be shaped in to something that can confuse the Lylat Senate. Its, nothing that will truly cripple them but enough to make them act even clumsier than ever. With any luck, it will make the Lylat Kingdom be perceived to be even more incompetent and even more planets will rally to are flag. "

Weil chuckles and says,"

That sounds like a profitable investment. Good work people, I am glad to see your worth your paychecks. But, while I want to make every single asset of the Lylat Kingdom my own, the forces I have under my personal name is enough to bring the Lylat Kingdom to its needs. Thanks to all the other graciously contributing so much to the Zeon army, we now have the most powerful army in history! Even if the Lylat Kingdom still has greater numbers, and a few idiots like the Vector Corporation refuse to see how things are going down they will be crushed by are superior economic might! After all, that's how the business of war always goes! " Everyone in the room chuckles as one of his sectary a women in a red Zeon uniform with her hair tied up in buns named Lady Une then says,"

Don't worry mister president, are glorious blaze of glory will burn all of our enemies to ashes, not even the Enji Knights will be able to stop us! "

Another one of his sectaries, a women with long green hair with the name Ophelia Sarkissian then salutes and says,"

Your family has all gathered for the dinner party my lord, They are waiting for you to begin the toast.'

Weil chuckles and says,"

I'll be there shortly my dear Viper, tell them that father has to smooth over a few things before he is ready to eat."

With that Kycilla, Cornelia, Lady Une, Madam Hydra and the rest of his family members all bow and aids leave the office leaving only his war staff. Serpent chuckles and says,"

Mister President, I have always admired your bound between your family. After all of the wives you went through, that would create a situation that would create quite the fractured bitter family, yet you still have such loyalty."

Weil stands p and chuckles before saying,"

I run a tight shift in everything Serpent, what is impossible for most men is a snap for Weil Zabi. "

With that the man in charge of the public announcement, Zeon broadcast producer Diethard Ried walks up and grins before he says,"

Yes, the public does adore your image president Weil, they can see your tough but knows what is right, like a stern but knowing father. Heh, it's what made the transition of leadership from Ansem to you so smoothly. True, there are some who are not so joyous of your rule but, they are just a rather small minority."

Weil chuckles darkly before putting his hands together and dryly says,"

Yes, well, the idiots are always the most vocal group. However, they will either learn that my rule is best, or they will learn what happens when you're stupid in my employee. Soon, everyone will learn not to defy my will!" Ingitz then chuckles snidely and puts his hand up to his chin before he then says,

" I do wonder, how long do you keep up the moniker of being a mere president my lord? Surely it won't be long till the more, intellectual people start to realize the true shape of things. Since everyone is all ready this far along the path, even if they realize the truth it's too late for most of them to turn back now."

Weil turns around and says,"

Your hearts in the right place Ingitz, but it's not time for that, not yet at least. I'll keep on pretending that I am a democratic president of the Zeon Federation now, even if more than half of my combat forces are battle droids troops always fight more passionately when they think it's their choice to defend a leader fighting for freedom over some dictator or emperor. Pretending that I am only a president that must assumed absolute control over the war will make it far easier for all the other worlds to hand over absolute control of their resources and population after all.

"Diethard grins and says," Everyone loves believing they are fighting the good war, and fighting the good fight, it's the ultimate re watchable drama! The little things always get swept up in the waves of war, what matters is that they are caught up in the idea that they are fighting for independence and justice! With how things stand, it's easy for most Zeon citizens to see us as the ones in the right. Tsc, if only the Enji Knights would fight for us. If we had the official warriors of light fighting for are cause, are support would be absolute!"

Weil clenches his fist and says,"

Extra fire power is always nice but I can all ready tell that it's a pipe dream. That damn Grand Master Myers is close with King Atem, and he is the type that would never betray his friends.

"Serpent looks distraught as he then says,"

A pity they have to be the type that refuse to listen to money, maybe if we pool are resources in to killing Master Myers and blaming it on King Atem we can win them, or at least bribe them over. "

Weil snickers and says,

" If that's the best you got Serpent then you just made another good reason our only vice president in name only! Even if we kill Master Myers, the Enji will never join us. They are to committed to being a band of hero's to seriously join me. No, I won't waste such efforts on a unprofitable investment, I would rather prefer to wipe out every last one of them to make a message to all who are so stupid!"

Diethhard and Serpent glance at each other before Diethard clears his throat and walks up to Weil before he says,"

I implore you to think this over just a bit more. If we aggravate the Enji Knights too much, even if we can defeat them it would be a costly venture.'

Weil narrows his eyes and both Serpent and Igntz instantly get to the edges of the room before Weil growls and says,"

And what in tarnation are you implying Diethard? You saying you think we can't beat the Enji Knights?"

Diehard turns pale as he then says,"

No, wait mister president you misunderstand what I am saying! The Enji Knights are composed of the most powerful warriors in the universe, and nearly all of them are passionate about fighting for justice! It's rumored that they have the backing of the angels, even the backing of god! And there numbers keep growing, who knows what there,

" His speech is cut short before a livid Weil now slams his fist so hard against his desk that it causes a imprint before he then says,"

You're a yellow bellied media mogul Diethard, and you believe your own lies to damn much for my tastes! The Enji Knights are nothing but a bunch of magical outdated peons who are only revered because they appeal to the masses and there desperate desire to feel safe and secure! The gallant types of justice have LONG since been outdated, they may have won over a few deluded morons but those were mostly publicity stunts anyway! Besides, no matter what skills or powers they have they are still nothing to what power I control! Yes, fighting one on one, or even fighting eye to eye is something only the most primitive societies see as the fitting form of warfare. It all comes down to who can manage the resources of war, and I proved who is the number one manager after growing my humble company in to one of the most successful companies in all of the cosmos!

Yes, with my overwhelming resources ill crush everything they have! After all, I may not have the personal fighting skills or magic those damn warriors of light have got but you know what I have more than anything Diethard?"

Diethard sees Weil sit back down on his chair before he gulps and says," Um, what would, AH!"

Before he can even finish Weil presses a button on his desk and the ground beneath Diethard opens up! Diethard just barley manages to hang on to the ledges and he instantly panics and says,"

No, NO! President Weil, please don't do this!"

Weil laughs madly and stands back up before glaring at Diethard and spitting on him before responding with,

" I have control Diethard, I am the master of controlling what I need to win! More than brute strength, its control of the resources, and of the minds of the people that truly decide who wins war! Ill smash the Enji, and all the others till they all see that no one stands in the way of Weil Zabi! So now Diethard, it seems you are a little to flaky to my cause to be trusted. After all, was it not you who leaked information to the Enji all ready about some flaky senators? Or am I wrong? Be quick now, I get very trigger happy when I am angry you know!"

Weil steps on Diethard's hands and the blond haired man screams out in pain as he desperately tries to hang on before he says,

" Wait, that was not me, I swear it! You can't do this, you just can't, AHH!"

Weil has all ready grew bored of this and has shot off the man's right arm with a plasma blaster, causing Diethard to lose his grip and fall to the depths below, before his loud painful scream is silenced as a splash of water is heard! Weil just puts his gun back in his uniform and snickers before turning around and seeing the aquarium in his room have a new member. He takes pleasure seeing the bleeding Diethard struggling to breath before he says,

" Course I can Diethard, its in the contract! You should have made sure you readied the fine print before you agreed to work for me! Now then, do I not recall you not tell me your son wanted you to do a story with fishes Diethard? Well, here is a front up scoop, just like you journalists like it! "

With that instantly two large eel like sea creatures come out of the shadows of the chamber and devour the man to chunks in mere moments! As Weil just sees blood color the water and droids go to purify it he shrugs and sits down. "

Heh I know you were not responsible all ready Diethard, we all ready tortured the information out of your weak willed assent. But, you know the saying, when there is a trace of infection, best to cut out the entire foundation. Besides, your media broadcasts tended to drag things out and I like things right to the point. Bah, kill the rest of his family and friends and make it look like a terrorist bombing, that will rally up the pepole more to fight for a war without mercy.

And on that note, just how close we are to starting are plan to crush the Lylat Kingdom Serpent."

Serpent wipes some sweat off his forehead before he says,"

Er, well, I believe it's all going to plan my lord. Yes, Haman Karn, Kang, Char, Admiral Vandal Savage, and Zechs are all ready to start the attacks on your command. The last report from General Ginias Sahalin was that he will be ready to move forward on the next phase of the plan once he is able to finalize the energy or something. Er, he wanted to make it clear the delays were because Tarkin was being, picky about his research."

Weil just rolls his eyes and says,"

Bah, _Azerael Tarkin_, after all these years he STILL does not get how business is done! He may be the smartest man in the Zeon Federation, if not the universe, but he still has no choice but to work by MY time tables! Bah, all of those so called geniuses are all alike, they spend most of their time wasted on what if's and only once in a full moon come up with something useful! Tarkin is like all scientists, he was only able to realize his theories thanks to MY funding and thus he is in my debt, and will obey my commands! Bah, lucky for him his brain is too valuable to waste, but he will learn that genius can only flourish when a superior business sense is guiding it even if I have to have him lose his legs as a reminder!

Bah, as long as his new inventions can meet my expectations, I'll let this slide. At the moment, winning this war is my top priority. Yes, I waited so many years; victory will be mine! I'll enjoy seeing this pathetic Lylat Kingdom be liquidated, so that the entire universe can see all the shams shatter in front of them, giving them no choice but to expect how things will always be! Atem, you and your father have kept up this game longer then I thought, I'll give you that much credit. But you're either a weakling or a fool if you think you can make a place where everyone can be happy!

The weak should not be allowed to think they have every right there superiors have, victory, luxury, it's for the best, and only the best! Good and evil, right and wrong, those are only the sediments of the poor saps who don't have what it takes to succeed because the only absolute truth to the universe is that it all boils down to cash, to money! Whoever can amass the most wealth can control anything, even the will of the universe! Ill prove to everyone that I am so wealthy that no magic, no power even from that of god can stop me! And then when all of the fools see their dreams crushed once and for all they will see that path have no choice but to serve there superiors, to serve ME!

Heh, so try all you like Enji Knights! No matter what, ill outfox you all, and show that your heroics are no longer profitable in this age!

Yes, in the end, everything boils down to what works best, and soon the entire universe will be best run by being absolutely controlled by Weil Narche Zabi! He... Hehehehe... Heheheheheee... Bwahahahahah!

Ah, now time to get this family dinner over with so I can get the new Weil monument properly forged over the Zeon Congressional building, and still have time for the after party with the sculptor. That means move it you two!

"With this Weil smugly takes pleasure in seeing his employees open the door for him without delay before he proceeds to further his greedy plans, but with more than enough dosage of the president of the Zeon Federation today, we now leave him to see how those planning his downfall plan to do it, and by that I mean we change are view to Master Myers once more!

* * *

After we left the leader of the Enji Knights he along with Master Zoda and Gandowan have all entered the chamber designated exclusively for the Enji Masters to have a Master meeting about the outbreak of the war. As Master Myers sits on his designated chair the rest of the Masters enter the chamber.

First enters a man who looks even older then Master Myers, and is bald, has many scars over his face and has a very long beard that extends down to his kneecaps. He is Enji Master Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai an Enji Knight who excels in fiery attacks and is ruthless in battle.

Behind him enters a man who looks slightly less aged and has black hair and a mustache groomed in the way of the samurai. His name is Eraqus Sakaguchi, a warrior who is a master of physical attacks, magic spells, and battle tactics.

Behind Eraqus enters a small woman who goes by Master Genkai who has grey hair whose elder figure hides her immense power, including the deadly Sprit Wave skills. The last person to enter is a twenty seven years old who has short blue hair and a magical symbol over his left eye.

His name is Gerard Seigheart, and he is a master wizard who can masterful control the elements and even time! As Gerard enters the chamber Master Myers grins and says,

" Ah, glad to see everyone is on time, we can begin without delay.' Eraqus sees the empty chair where his former master and friend use to sit in and sighs before saying,"

Even after his funeral, I still have a hard time expecting that Minato is truly no longer with us. What a truly tragic turn of events, now more than ever we could have made use of his talents to say the least."

Yamamoto sighs and says," The lost of Master Minato is indeed tragic but dwelling on it will not benefit us to the slightest. Its likely we will lose many more Enji in this war, and that's why we must prepare the best we can to insure we don't lose the entire order." Master Myers solemnly nods and says,"

Yes, this will be the first time the Enji Knights will take part in a full scale galactic war. If ever was a time to truly prove to all that we can live up to are purpose, now is the time. I wished there was more time to prepare, but I suppose if we did have any more time I might not have lived to see the war through. At least I am grateful I can use my experience and strength to help guide the cosmos to peace as quickly as I can.

"Master Gerard then gets in to a pondering position as he then says,"

As things stand, its impossible to say who has the clear advantage in this war. Even though the current shape of the Zeon Federation gives it a lesser total of planets in its ranks, it's undeniable that they have more planets that have a sole purpose to produce war materials.

And even though it does not seem Weil has a group of warriors such as the Enji to counter act are strength, we don't know for sure and it's clear he is willing to hire anyone who will expect his money to fight for him. "Gandowan snickers and says,"

That Weil is a slime ball all right, but despite how selfish he is he clearly has that charisma that appeals to other slime balls. If the reports are right, not only are the Corporate Alliance, the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, the Inter-Galactic Banking Clan and the Techno Union fully committed to supporting Weil and the Zeon federation, but after the official declaration of war many others are all ready pledged their full support.

The High Profit Truth of the Covenant order has pledged succession from the Lylat Kingdom and full support to Weil, as has Queen Veranke of the Skrull Empire, Andrew Oikonny and the remnants of the Andross army that he commands, and the leaders of the Thanagarian's the Romulans, the Vendeeni, the Hutts, the Skedar the Krogan and even the Decepticon robot sect have all sighed the Zeon Axis treaty.

On top of all that, thanks to Brad Fowltror disobeying orders it seems that now Havoc Drashid has just recently announced that Sithantos will fully back the Zeon Federation to bring about the true justice to the cosmos.

"Myers grimly chuckles and says,"

My, it seems plenty of races have been waiting to join on the war bag wagon eh? Well, as grim as this turn of events is, at least it's not totally one sided. As I said, thanks to my efforts to expose the plot between D'Ken and Weil to murder the current Majestrix Lisandra as well as Weil's corrupt business policies the Shi'ar Empire and all of its worlds will remain loyal to the Lylat Kingdom.

And, thanks to Ben Auro protecting senator Mosaic so that he could reveal Weil 's true nature, that and the other efforts we and the Lylat Kingdom have made have insured that the Bothas, the Kree, the Turians, the Tamaranean's , Namekian's the Chiss and more all have committed themselves to remain loyal. Clearly not all believe Weil's propaganda, but even so it's clear we cannot afford to underestimate his influence. Yes, it will take not only all of the combined efforts of the entire Enji order, but the Lylat military and its allies to overcome this ordeal."

Genkai nods and says," Weil may be a very rich and manipulative man, but he is just a man never the less. Even if this will be the hardest task of the Enji Order yet, as long as we proceed calmly we should be able to in time bring him down and end this war."

Myers closes his eyes and says," If it was just Weil and his corporate allies that were are major obstacle then that would be one thing, but, something is telling me that's not the full picture here. And the reason I think that way is this. "

Myers then presses a button on his chair and in front of the masters holographic images of both the Necrocalcous and Nightmare form. The leader of the Enji Knights then says,

" Theses mysterious black beings are the ones that attacked the Enji in the recent mission. Not only had that, but Squad seven did conform they were also part of the forces that attacked the Mushroom Kingdom. Theses shadowy life forms don't show up in any database we have, but what we do know is that dark energy resides in them.

"Master Yamamoto snickers and says,

" So, that would mean they are some sort of demon? Bah, to think Weil would stoop so low that he would make a deal with the forces of hell itself to win the war is truly outrageous!

"Gandonwan nods and says,"

These guys seem tough, and the knight guy, Nightmare seemed strong enough to fight several Enji Captains as well. We better get to the bottom of this fast, this could cause some problems."

Myers nods and presses another button before the image of Vile then appears besides Nightmare,"

Indeed my friend. After all, it's been confirmed that the long thought destroyed Maverick war machine Vile seemed to be the one supplying the villains Bowser and K Rool with theses demons, along with the mysterious dark crystals that infused them with dark power that increased their strength tremendously. Yes, I believe James said they were called Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals. I don't think I need to elaborate on how ominous a development this could be. It's possible one of Weil's corporations or another group made a copy of Vile, but from the reports it seems that it was the same Vile, back from the dead. Between having the power to infuse one's body with dark energy, and reviving the dead, even dead robots, either Weil has hired a powerful dark wizard or a third party could be involved.

"Zoda looks worried and says,"

The clouds of the dark side cover all, truly trying times we are facing.'

Eraqus looks up and says," Who could have such power though, Sithantos?"

Gandowan chuckles and says," That would be odd, since they would be attacking themselves. The reports on this Havoc Drashid say that despite his name he has only minor magical skills.

"Myers shrugs and retorts with," Never the less, things are always in motion Gandowan. We will try to find the root of this problem before it spreads. But, regardless of what it shapes up to be, it seems apparent that the time prophesied by the Epitaph of Twilight is coming to pass, and that not only the Enji, not only the Lylat Kingdom, but the entire universe is about to go through a trial that will decide its ultimate fate. It seems that Ben finding the Star Sword truly is destiny in motion."

Master Yamamoto then raises an eyebrow and says,"

So, you truly think Ben is the chosen one Myers? I admit, I find it hard to believe the celestial ones would not consult us at all about it if it's true.

"Myers chuckles and says,"

Being skeptic are we Yamamoto? I admit, I did not see it coming, but I suppose things never really unfold as we envision eh everyone? After a system analyses the Star Sword's holy energy seems genuine. "

Yamamoto gives off a displeased snort before he says,"

Be serious about this old friend. I know there are things that don't seem clear at first, but this nearly seems like a farce. Ben Auro, he seems like he has a fine heart but if I recall his skills barley qualified him to make it in to the order. Even if the Star Sword has enhanced his strength, he is still nothing special, and far from one who is suppose to have the power to overcome the ultimate dark crises. Since his intelligence is just normal level as well, I hardly can see him become such a chosen savior. Now, on the other hand if it was Kira I could expect this but; form what it seems it just seems up surd. "

Myers looks sadden and says,

" Come now Yamamoto, that condescending tone is hardly fitting. After all if some of us had to take the entrance exam when we were his age we might not have made it either.

What seems up surd sometimes is some times more real then what seems normal, believable. After all, when I and the others defeated Garland, we had no idea what we were doing, or what we would become. We all had talents yes, but we were just doing what we felt was right. Right now, see the same hopeful spirit, and the same heart striving for justice that I myself had when I was young. It's true, Kira would likely fit the role of savior better but, I would not rule Ben out so quickly. He may have a lot to learn, but luckily we have a lot to teach do we not? If we all help train Ben, maybe things will be different after we see just what his true potential is. I say for now we train him just like any other newcomer, and see what becomes of it before we solidify are opinions."

Genkai grins and says,"

Fair enough Grand Masters, but if the kid truly is going to shine he better get a act together. From what the reports say he is not the fastest learner. Heh, we seem to have all kinds of types in the newest batch. From people who can mirror what they learn instantly, to morons who can't do one part right after having it explained to them ten times in a row. Talk about a lousy time to have a batch that blends together as well as a rubix cube.'

Myers just chuckles once more and says,"

That is true Genkai, but different is not bad by default. No, it's the differences that make us strong. Thankfully we have come farther than the old days, with are ranks so large now we can afford to train those who learn differently to their best suited style."

Yamamoto strokes his beard and says,

" No matter how they learn, if they can't learn how to adapt to the art of war they will have little future here. We can't afford to hold back, not with how wide and deadly a scale this war is shaping up to be.

" Myers sighs once more," It's true that we must insure everyone is trained to be able to survive the horrors of war, but I won't let that mean we turn the Enji Knights in to an order of killers. War always is a fine line to cross, and we must not lose are way no matter how horrible it gets. After all, if we win this war by discarding are principles then the whole meaning of this war would have been lost and then Weil and the others would be telling the truth. After all we did to get to this point; I refuse to believe that it's just a war between two powers that will only be won by whoever can be the most brutal. Power and tactics are vital yes, but we most also try are best to win over the hearts of all of those who seek peace and freedom, even in the heart of our enemies camp. The whole purpose of the Enji Knights is to spread peace and hope across the cosmos and that is what both King Atem and I agree on whole heartily. "

Master Eraqus sighs and says,"

Well, now it's up to fate to see where the light will guide us. It is clear that this really will all we have to prevail. It's a pity that Master Craft won't return to us, even after Minato's death. I know the events of Irazous changed him like so many others but he is one that I thought would be able to get over his pain and disgust.

Hopefully that might still come to pass, if he does not I was wondering if Kira would be willing to become the next Enji Master? He is more than qualified."

Myers chuckles and says,"

It's true that Kira has both the power and wisdom to advance to the rank of Master, but Kira never had interest in such things. Why, I even brought up the issue yesterday and all he said about it is that he did not think that was where he could serve best before saying he had to go in to battle with that new Titan Special forces he made.

My son, he is almost as stubborn in sticking to what he thinks is right as I am. No, we can manage with how we are now; we just have to stick together.

The light of desire can ignite the flames of hatred and despair, and cause war to consume everything, destroys everything. But, through an iron tight resolve, there can be an understanding between even bitter enemies. It's my hope, that even on such a grand a stage, this virtue of mine will hold up. For now, I suppose we must do what we can to insure every one of the Enji are up to the task of performing this duty, for we are more then just soldiers, we are suppose to be hero's. The belief of what a hero is may change depending on one's view, but to be a powerful force that inspires justice, and what is right is a near universal understanding. We may not be able to save everyone or make everyone happy, but at least are efforts should be able to make a place where everyone has the chance to find happiness, that's what I believed I was fighting for since the very beginning. I suppose, this war will test if such beliefs truly hold merit. And so let's now go over the best way of doing such a thing before reporting to King Atem yes everyone?

Ah, but first, how about we have some tea before moving on?"

With that the other Masters chuckle before all going to have a brief snack before continuing there discussion. However, as they take their break we also take a break at watching over them to now turn the watching to the ones Master Myers and the other high ranking members of the order are watching themselves, and by that I mean Ben and co once more!

* * *

We again skip through time a bit; to just after Ben and the rest of squad 7 have finished their lunch. With Cloud paying for the meal and the café having their best stuff on display the four are now departing the cafeteria to return to their rooms. Ben is excited about being able to switch rooms and Cloud and the others were able to pick up on Ben's excited tone even before he got to his dessert. Ben is currently trying to get in touch with his soon to be former roommate only for him to get no responds in his transmitter before sighing,

" Man, I knew Tobias made it clear he wanted to be a scientist but I am starting to wonder if he even remembers there is a world outside the labs. "

Doug chuckles and says," What's the matter bro, itching that badly to have your own space?

"Ben sheepishly grins and says,

" Kind of. Nothing against the guy but, it is likely best for both of us if we have our own space. I don't know, maybe it's because I grew up as an only child but I prefer having my own living space. I mean, its one thing for camping trips and missions but, I guess I just am more relaxed having my own zone if you know what I mean."

Doug shrugs and responds with,"

Guess we all have our own likes bro. Me, I had little say on how much space I was given growing up, most of the time I had to deal with living with my bros and cousins in one room. Yah it was a pain, but you just got to deal with it. Personally I wondered if you could have stomached adapting to dealing with what you had but, on the other hand snatching Brad's pad is one way of dealing with it, if nothing else it is nice karma.

"Ben grins and says," Thanks Doug, I just saw a opportunity and took it. Heh, and at least it's a good way of getting back at Brad for being a self absorbed jackass."

James is about to say something before the group hears a deep cackle of a laugh before the laughter turns in to the words of,"

Well, hear that boys? The so called great hero of the universe can't even fight like a real man; he just tries and gets what he wants like a rat!

"Ben hears a barrage of laughter and turns around to see none other than Brad behind him! Jerid is also to his side, and three other men, one who is a tad shorter than the rest with tan skin, one who is bigger than Brad, bald and has a black skin tone, and another man who is completely pale, has messy black hair and plenty of metal pricings all over his body!

Ben sees that Lacus is behind Brad currently talking to Vaan ,Yuna and Pennalo and not really noticing Brad's verbal assault as her boy friend walks right up to Ben. Ben sees Brad flinch and chuckles before he says,

" Man, they say they can see a man's true nature in his eyes, and I can see you really are a wuss Auro! You know I am more of a man then you, and even if that Star Sword of yours is real, that still won't change a thing!

" Ben retains his composer before crossing his arms and says,'

You ever hear of the saying that the weakest dog barks the loudest Brad?"

Brad just spits on the ground and says,

" What's this tough guy, forget how we were introduced or did I beat it out of yah? Keep acting like that and I will be more than happy to remind you where you stand!"

Cloud gets annoyed and says," Brad, your barley been allowed to remain here, do you really want to see what happens when you push your luck with Enji Masters?"

Brad snickers and says,"

Easy there Cloud, I am not here to cause trouble, I am just saying what is on my mind! If I remember the Enji Knights are all about freedom of expression am I right? You can keep that dump of a room anyway Star boy, it won't be long till I clam a room truly worthy of the strongest man alive!

" Ben face palms and takes a deep breath before he says,

" You really don't listen do you Brad? Whatever, I, am to full and tired to argue right now so, we will see how it goes.

" Jerid laughs and says,"

Oh we know how things are going to go, it's going to go way up for us right CJ?"

He then high fives the black man besides him before CJ says,"

That's right, no one is going to deny us you know!"

Brad cracks his neck and says,"

Now then, I put up with enough trash for one day, time to have some fun. Hey Lacus, you ready yet?"

Lacus and the others finally come over before she flicks back some hair and says,

" Sorry, ready when you are Brad."

Brad looks at Ben smugly and says," Now, if you excuse me fellas, me my gal and my pals are going out for some good times and seeing the Blitz ball game in Neo Arcadia in a hour! Should be a decent enough way to kick off Brad the great going through his first real battle!"

Yuna then raises an eyebrow and says,"

Wait, you guys are going to go to the game in an hour, the Brave Bull's VS the Besaid Aurochs? Brad, me and Lacus have a class with Terra at that time."

Brad rolls his eyes and says," And your point is? Spending time with her main man is more important than some dinky class right Lacus?"

Lacus looks defensive as she then says," Well, it's not like it can't be rescheduled Yuna."

Ben's eyes widen in shock as he then says," Lacus, your skipping class?"

Lacus plays with her hair and looks embarrassed before Brad rolls his own eyes and says,"

Are you serious? What, hurt that Lacus is not some perfect angel of a student Benny boy? She use to be all stiff but she realized the hard way that being a straight arrow does no body any good and thanks to me she learned to have fun. After all, my girl is so great that she can afford to miss one damn class."

Yuna then looks annoyed and says," This is not just a normal class Brad, this is a private session with Terra and the rest of our squad to work together on , controlling are unique powers. "

Brad clenches his teeth and says,"

Then if it's so important it can be rescheduled doll. Lacus has the power to rearrange things, we are not little tools!"

Ben then says,"

Things might be inconvicent, but we can't just blow them off because we don't like it! If we do that, we just abuse are power, isn't that what you once told me Lacus? "

Lacus giggles tensely and says," Well, I did say that but, you know, things change and all Ben. Many things that we think are absolute, turn out to be much more fragile."

Brad grabs Lacus's arm tightly and says,"

That's right Ben, get it through your head that things don't remain at all how you think they are when you're a tike or you're going to be all kinds of sorry. I helped Lacus change to become someone who can take charge of this crazy world, and if you don't like it then don't bother us about it! Now, it's time we get going, so come on!"

Yuna looks annoyed and says,"

I am not going to disrespect Terra and Collete Brad, so count me out. Are you really going Tidus?"

Tidus just shrugs and says," I don't have class so why not? It would be rad if you could come with me Yuna, but if you insist I could just take a few photos for you. Hey Brad, I thought you and Sabin had your own session tonight? Wasn't that suppose to be important?"

Brad snickers and says," Whatever, I don't need his lame outdated Kung Fu to take down anyone stupid enough to think they are better than me! I'll start trying to listen to those stuck up clowns later, I earned this! Come on we are going!"

With that Lacus sees Ben's hurt eyes before she smiles and says,"

Have a good night Ben. Everyone, I'll see you, hey!"

Brad then tugs Lacus away from the group and stomps outside the room with Lacus, Tidus, Vaan and Penalo in toll. Yuna just looks disgusted as she then says,"

That Brad, I am trying to keep a open mind on him for Lacus's sake, but he does not make it easy. I made plenty of people who are socially awkward, but sometimes he nearly seems to revel in conflict. Still, I can't believe Lacus would really skip class, I thought she realized how important it was.

"Ben slumps down on the chair behind him and says,"

Tell me about it Yuna. The Lacus I knew, would never skip class, or at least skip class just to go on a date. Lacus, how much have you changed?"

Doug shrugs and says," Looks like she changed a lot bud. Can't say I know much about her but you said you last saw her when you two were both twelve right? Take it from me, hormones can change guys but they can completely transform girls till you can't even tell they are the same person. I know from what you told me about her that Lacus and you were tight Ben, but the sad truth is that she might not be the girl that was your friend anymore. Heh, rich girls do always seem to be stuck in their own little worlds, thinking they can be a charming princess to get what they want or whatever.

" James nods and says," I think the proper rank Lacus would be a duchess Doug. Yes, the Raystar family is one of the four most influence families in the Lylat Kingdom that has a history of over a thousand years, there power and influence exceeds even those like my own Elrond family with ease.

"Ben sighs and says,

" You guys don't understand though, Lacus, never was like that kind of snobby girl, not once. She, always strives to try and be liked for who she was, and her rank and wealth was nearly always an afterthought to her expect when her family reminded her about it. When we were first reunited she seemed happy to see me, and she still seemed like the girl I remembered. But, not like I can say I am an expert on girls. Good grief, this is bloody high school all over again."

Yuna smiles warmly and says,"

Don't doubt yourself Ben, Lacus is your friend. She told me herself how happy she was to see you again. And, the joy and relief she had on her face when she found out you were alive was no lie Ben, trust me." Ben smiles a little as he turns to Yuna and says,"

So, Lacus, really does see me as a friend still? That's, good to know at least.

" Yuna then looks conflicted as she then says,"

Yes, but you should also know Ben, that her and Brad are really close. Since the moment me and the others were introduced to her Brad has always been by her side. They seem to always be together when they can, and Lacus acts more, relaxed around Brad. I, am still trying to find out how they came to be a couple myself but Lacus once told Terra that, she feels safer, and righter with Brad then she has ever felt.

"Ben sighs and says," Safer, righter, with Brad? How, how did she ever come to feel that way, for someone like him, someone that use to be the type of person she hated the most? Is it just that she changed, or is it something else? Well, guess I don't really know much to do anything about it, might as well do what I can."

With that Ben takes a deep breath and then sits up before saying," And right now that would be controlling my own room. So, time to catch up with Moz and all that. Thanks for the lunch Cloud sensei, but I'll be going now. See you later guys."

Ben waves to the others and promptly dashes out of the room. A few seconds later Cloud just sighs with annoyance and says,"

Great, I can tell all ready tell this is going to be a problem."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Oh you can bet on it Cloud. Not only do Ben and Lacus go whey back, its clear Ben digs her just as much as he use to, if not more. I admit I don't know enough about Lacus to make a clear judgment but if it turns sour, hope for Ben's sake he can see the truth and move on. Nothing is worst then annoying drama brought by people refusing to see things how they are."

James nods and says,"

And it does not help that Brad is so, smug about asserting his position. This will likely pose a problem all right."

Yuna sits down and puts her hands on her face before she says," I do trust Lacus, and trust she will be able to do what is right. I just hope she figures out what she thinks is really right in time."

Doug shrugs and says," Well, in the end this is not really my problem so, whatever."

With this the group nods and proceeds to go there separate ways. However, with this we now leave them to go to someone who does have a problem, and its Lacus and Brad's group!

* * *

The scene is now Lacus her boyfriend and the others stepping outside the front doors of the Enji Castle. As Brad is marching to the lift that goes to Neo Arcadia he grins and says,

" Oh yah, a night in the city free of all the nagging is just what I need to feel better. Should be a blast right babe?"

Brad sees Lacus looking conflicted before she then sighs and says,

" Brad, I have been thinking it over, and it might be best if I do go to that class." Brad raises an eyebrow and says,"

What are you talking about Lacus? Don't tell me Yuna and Benny boy 's guilt trip is getting to yah?"

Lacus winks and says,"

It's not that Brad. It's just, as much as I want to be with you and have fun together, spiking this class might cause more problems than it's worth. Yuna was right, this class is important; it's a session that will help me master my powers. If I miss that, not only will Terra and the master's possibility get upset, they might contact my parents. And, I know my mother will never let me hear the end of it. Brad, the Enji are all ready angry at you, if you keep angering them they might decide to really throw you out. And, you know how much I need you right? Please, I, just don't want to cause any more unneeded tension.

" Brad curses a few lines and then sighs before saying,

" The winners always cause tension to the losers Lacus, but I'll give you that getting everyone on our case all ready is more trouble than it's worth for now. Still, that Ben, thinks he is so clever when all that he is is some stooge who has no idea how things really work."

Lacus lightly taps Brad on the chest and says,"

Oh be nice, he just is passionate about what he believes in. Please lay off to him, he is my friend after all."

Brad grins and says," All right, I'll try as long as he tries to learn his place. He thinks he is something just because he found a sword, give me a break."

Lacus shrugs and says," The Masters seem to think it's real. Maybe, Ben really was the chosen one."

Brad chuckles and says,"

Well, about that doll. I was trying to be nice but the truth is just before are first mission I saw Ben with his red haired bud at the synthesis area. Seems Ben forged that little Star Sword .

"Lacus's eyes widen in shock before she says," What, you can't be serious. Ben, would not lie about the Star Sword, I know it. Besides, even if he did, there is no way he could pass off faking such a thing.

" Brad shrugs and says," I don't know the full story doll, I just saw him over there for a bit but I do know I saw a sword and a whole hell lot of shinny stuff before I left. Ben does seem desperate for attention, desperate to be someone; desperate people will do whatever it takes after all Lacus. And, I hope you realize how much he looks at you. Seems Benny boy has thoughts in his head.

" Lacus twirls her hair nervously and says," I know, I know how excited he was to see me, but to lie about being chosen by angels, and risk everything?

" Brad shrugs and says," Hey, sometimes people will gamble everything for their dreams, even if it causes them to lose everything." Lacus grasps the necklace around her neck before she says,"

True, but, I trust Ben, it does not seem like him so there must be some explanation to this."

Brad goes right up to Lacus and softly says," Of course there is, and it's what I say. After all, Ben may be an old chum of yours but I am your boyfriend right? Am I not your world, someone who you know to trust?"

Lacus grabs Brad's hands and says," You're my entire world Brad." The two kiss again before Brad responds with,"

That's what I like to hear babe. All right, go do your thing and cover for me. Tell them I got sick or something.

"Lacus nods and says," I'll try my best Brad, good night."

Lacus then runs off and as soon as she is out of Brad's sight he tightens his fist and says," Damn that Ben Auro, ever since he showed up Lacus has been acting funny. He just had to survive that mission huh? "

The shortest man of his group cackles and says,

" What you think man; think he is going to fight you over Lacus?"

Brad spits again and says," He can try Mondo, but Lacus and me are made for each other, and no one can take her from me. If he can't get that through his head then he is going to be as sorry as the last lame sucker that could not give Lacus up.

"As his group chuckles the man with the many pricings lick a knife on his hand and says,"

That guy thinks he is so cool just because he has some shinny toy? Talk about lame, you really saw him create that Star Sword Brad?"

Brad cracks his knuckles and quietly says,"

Like hell I did Slate, I just made that up to kick those lame thoughts out my girl's head. I would not put it pass that pathetic runt though, he truly is desperate to be somebody. Too bad no one told him being desperate is not enough! No matter how much you want it, if you're too weak and to slow to be on top then you're always going to be throw back right to the gutter, like yours truly! Soon all of these idiots will be forced to see that the one that's the best is Brad Fowltror, and they won't be able to deny me what I deserve no matter what lame programs they put me through! But, that will come soon enough, for now it's all pleasure land for the night boys!"

With that the rest of his gang howls with excitement and go to leave the Enji Castle. As they do Lacus hears them depart in the distance before sighing and untying her hair from her ponytail. As her long brown hair blows in the breeze she smiles,"

Everything seemed so simple, so clear, and now it's all gotten muddled and confusing again. I thought I would just do what I could to be a good Enji and after doing are part would be allowed to live as we wish in peace. But, now with this war, and all the other things, it's even more unclear then before. And, it all started once Ben returned.

Oh Ben, those eyes, those lonely kind eyes seem to be nearly just the same as when I left you all those years ago. Despite everything, you seem nearly the same person as before Ben, I still, feel like I can trust you. When, you look hurt that I was going to cut the class, I did, feel so guilty, like I was betraying myself. But, why do I have to feel this pained about it, why do I always have to feel guilty every time I want to live for myself? Ben, I am glad you're alive but, I hope you do realize things can't go back to how they were. You were, you are a truly nice person who I know I can trust, but sometimes things go beyond that. The bound I have with Brad, its unbreakable, I know my place is with him. Is it true, did he really make the Star Sword himself to look better; does he want to be someone of importance that badly?

Ben, sometimes it's better to be a forgetful face then to be a face that everyone remembers, that everyone seeks. Do, you really want to impress me that badly? Ben, you were always something special to me but, things have changed and, I know that there are things that I need and I don't think you have those things. If you can't see that things change when people grow up, then sadly I will have to choose to do what I need to do to insure my own happiness.

I hope it does not come down to that, but this world is cruel after all. It's, only natural but, why, why do I feel so upset about it? Ben, Oh, I don't have time for this."

With that Lacus looks at the time and swiftly walks to where Terra is having her session.

But with this, we leave the women to focus on the person that seems to keep floating up in her thoughts, and that would be Ben once more!

* * *

As we turn to Ben it seems the welder of the Star Sword has just walked in to his new room with Moz. Are hero and his moogle pal have taken in the area and trying to figure out where to put things Ben has looked outside the window of his room. After seeing the cloudy sky he winces as a rain droplet taps him on the nose. He then rubs it off his face and looks at the Star Sword with melancholy eyes before Moz sees this and says,"

What's wrong Ben, are you ok?"

Ben grins before petting his pal and saying,"

Nothing physically Moz, I guess I am just still taking everything in. Its, been taking a while for me to really disgust all of this but now it's starting to hit me that not only am I fighting in what could be one of the most widespread deadliest wars in the history of recorded history, but that I am suppose to do something to stop it all. I did always want to be a hero but, even I never saw myself being able to be something like this, at least not for another ten years.

"Moz lands on Ben's head and says," I know, your parents did not believe it either Kupo.

" Ben grimaces and lays down before saying,

" Guess, most people don't think of hero's when they think of me.

" Moz then chuckles before he says,"

Well then you will just have to think of how to turn that around, right Ben? I know it's not going to be easy, but I know you can do it Kupo! The angels would not give you this job if it was impossible right? You just have to figure out how to get to the bottom of this puzzle, just like all the other puzzles you figured out over the years! "

Ben nods and says," Seems like I have a lot of puzzles on my plate. How to become a true Enji and a real hero that can save the universe, how to end a war run by a group of stubborn madmen, and also figure out why Lacus chose Brad of all people to be her boyfriend. "

Moz sighs and says,"

I am confused to Ben, Brad seems like the kind of guy Lacus would ever want to be friends with, let alone be a girlfriend to. But, people do change Kupo. I think we went over this the last three times we chatted Ben. "

Ben puts his hands together and responds with,"

Heh, I know I am being a broken record on this Moz, but, I can't help it, it just wont' get out of my head. What's going on with Lacus, this is more than just a normal change to me, it's like she became someone completely different. She, use to despise bullies as much as I did, something drastic must have happened for her to turn around and date one. I, have to figure out why Lacus likes Brad, so that I can figure out what Lacus really likes in men."

Moz sighs and says," Oh Ben, you got your heart set on wanting to win her over do you?

" Ben looks around the room and says,"

Well, at the very least, I hope I can get her to see that she could do far better than Brad. Brad, he is trying to turn Lacus, in to one of those girls that, well, it's hard to explain but Brad's turning her in to someone like him, and that's not something I can just sit back and watch! I know it's wrong to assume how people should act, it's just that I know Brad is a jackass that is going to screw things up one way or another and, I can't stand to see Lacus get hurt or dragged down with his insanity. "

Moz just walks over and tugs Ben's nose and says," You don't have to hide it from me Ben, you just want Lacus to like you and not Brad eh Kupo? You don't have to be embarrassed about it, not to me. I can see why you want to Ben, she is one of your oldest friends and, you missed her since she left. I missed her to, but, we don't know what happened to her, or how she changed."

Ben clenches his fist and says,

I guess that's the million gill question Moz. If I have any chance of trying to win Lacus over, I have to figure out why she likes Brad in the first place and what happened to her over the years. She said she feels, safe with Brad, is it because he is strong? Well, he is strong, if nothing else I can't deny that. But, maybe if I can become truly strong to, she can see she that can really trust me, and maybe one day, even love me."

Moz nods and says," I know you can do it Ben, I believe in you! You just have to not freeze up like you did with the girls in high school."

Ben then takes the Star Sword out if its sheath and focuses his energy, causing the sword in his hand to shine with golden light before he gets in to a fighting stance and does a few practices swings with it. He then grins and says,"

Your right Moz, no way Lacus will be able to have faith in me if I don't have faith in myself. I, have had my anxiety and confidence problems in the past, but that's not how my future is going to be, I won't allow it. Like Max said, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality. All my life, I wanted to be a somebody, and now I have a chance to really become someone that will be remember. I, wanted to change how things work so much, if I do this right maybe I can leave my mark in history after all. Heh, at least it seems some pepole have faith that me pulling it off is more then just my ego talking.

And, now that I know there is a chance for me to not just be somebody, but someone truly special, I won't give up no matter what. Ill train my best to become a true hero that will be able to end this war, and just maybe become someone that will impress the women I care for in the process!

Heh, I did not come this far to give up here, that's for sure. No matter how things turn out, I just have to hang in there, at least I know that I have true friends that I can trust to have my back. All right, that's enough pep talk. Come on Moz, let's get the rest of my stuff in to here and get this under way so I can still have some time to get in some training before the day is done. No one is going take me seriously if I don't, I'll do all I can to prove this was no fluke. This war looks like it's going to be crazy, but I'll find a way to end it right, to end it in a way that will give everyone the world they want.

"With that Ben and Moz dash off of the room to go and fallow through with that dream and do what he can to prepare himself to be ready to end the war that is just kicking off.

Can Ben go through with this dream or will it just be another crushed fantasy? Only one way to find out, so stay tuned to the next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next episode Ben finds himself with another mission. It seems the Zeon Federation is all ready trying to find a way to end the war in their favor, and they plan to do that by unleashing an onslaught of powerful war machines on the Lylat Kingdom and blow them to nothingness in one fell strike. One such device seems to be created in the world of Mobius, where the Zeon forces under General Ginias Sahalin have the entire world under occupation to use its resources, including the legendary myth chaos emeralds to fuel his war machine, the Mobile armor the Apsulas! Determined to insure that the Zeon forces don't have their way Squad 7 is sent, along with both Brad's and Lacus 's squads, along with the ruthless Ezan and his squad to stop the Zeon army.

Once there they meet some of the worlds hero's, including the mysterious and fast hero, Shadow the Hedgehog. With that everyone sets off to find the most famous hero of Mobius, the blue blur that loves speed and fun Sonic the Hedgehog to plan a way to take down the Zeon forces! However, as they begin this new mission they find out that Ginias has prepared for an attack, and has hired powerful assassins to eliminate the Enji or anyone else that gets in their way! Can Ben and the others find Sonic, and find a way to stop the Zeon army from finishing their new weapon or get blown away in its cross hairs?

Find out next time in **_Chapter 8: Rebellions and Hedgehogs, The Dilemma of the Phantom Menace!_**

* * *

With that, not much to say. I know I added a few things but, it's to me stuff that just expands the scope of the story haha. Well, hope everyone likes this chapter enough to review it, and for those that all ready reviewed the end of my story, hope you like theses revised chapters to get back on board for a little bit longer lol. With that, thanks for the reviews, hope to see some more, and till next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Rebellions and Hedgehogs!

_**Chapter 8: Rebellions and Hedgehogs, The Dilemma of the Phantom Menace. **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben was still taking in all of the things going on with his life lately. Not only did he have a hard time getting people to realize that his destiny with his newly acquired Star Sword is no joke, but he still was having a hard time realizing the true shape of the war he and the other members of the Enji were now taking an active role in.

However Weil Zabi glumly reminded everyone as he made a public announcement to officially declare himself the new president of the Zeon Federation, and made it clear that there would be no peaceful conclusion to the war anytime soon as long as he had anything to say about it! With Weil's ambitions even more greedy and vile then Ben and co could realize it sadly became clear that a difficult battle was in store not just for them but for the entire Lylat Kingdom.

However, if that was not enough to worry about Brad's relationship with Lacus turning his childhood friend in to a spoiled brat! Knowing that Ben needed to know more before he could figure out how to deal with it Ben resolved himself to just doing what he could to stay afloat. However, with Master Myers having faith in Ben to truly someday live up to his new title and Ben getting a bigger room to himself thanks to Brad's own arrogance and blood-lust nearly getting him expelled if not for Lacus, the rookie Enji Knight at least knows that without a doubt, things are moving forward. However, many questions remain.

Can Ben truly prove himself worthy of being the chosen one that will save the universe, or will he be crushed under the weight of such a role? Can he and the Enji not only overcome the massive amount of firepower Weil Zabi and his cohorts are amassing to unleash on them, along with the mysterious shadowy order Vile and Nightmare are a part of? Only one way to find out so let the gates of intensity open once more and let's get the next episode going right now!

* * *

We start off today's chapter nearly two weeks after Ben marked the end of the last chapter. Since then the two and a half weeks have been tense but stable for Ben and the Enji Knights. Ben has tried to put the weight of his destiny, his feelings about Lacus and Brad and the war itself as far as he can to the corner of his mind while he has put his focus on mastering the skills and info being taught to him. While Ben is not the best student, he manages to do well enough and learn a handful of fighting skills and magic spells, though he still does poorly in the math classes.

While seeing people he know go off to combat, and some not coming back saddens Ben the rookie Enji knows that if he gets scared he will never be able to control his emotions. Besides, Ben does have other problems to divert his attention, mostly from Brad. Master Myers, Squall and the others were serious about only giving Brad a second chance by putting the so called Unstoppable Juggernaught on a tight leash.

" Only a day after Ben got back to the Enji Castle Brad was put under the newly formed Enji Disciplinary Committee biased off the SeeD 's version and made solely to supervise members of the Enji Order who have, trouble with obedience and orders.

Not only Brad but his newly formed gang of loyal followers, Jerid, CJ, Mondo and the man who seems to preferred to be called the Slate all are reassigned for having similar problems. Even Tidus, Vaan and a few others are put under the Committee for having trouble listing to orders, though under a lesser severity as Brad. Despite how close to the edge Brad is for being kicked out Ben can't help but notice that Brad enjoys pushing his luck, as he still antagonizes Ben every time he sees him when Lacus is not around, and even a few times when she is around. However, Brad's enjoyment for antagonizing and insulting those he deems as weak and annoying is at least not exclusive to Ben, in only the short time Brad has joined the Enji he has all ready established a reputation with both the rookies and the long time veterans as a man who seems to have little respect for anything but brute force.

However, despite this Brad seems to revel in this reputation and has all ready made it clear that he and his gang are determined to fallow their own way and won't let anyone change who they are. While most of the hero's who have fought hard against evil are not fond of Brad's behavior and like Brad as much as Ben does.

However, Brad has managed to get a small fallowing of fans, though most of them are fellow punks from the city and not in the Enji. However, to Ben's dismay Lacus is one of Brad's biggest fans, and no matter what trouble Brad gets in to she stands by it, even if she takes some flak for it. Ben's worries about Brad's influence on her just get more intense through this, and while Ben tries to catch up with his old friend and see just why she fell in love with Brad but the few times he has found Lacus by himself she barley has time to say more than hello and ask how he is before she has to go see Brad or someone else. Ben notices Lacus is nearly always hesitant to talk about what she is up to or go in to details about anything, but hopes it's just that she is busy and not that she does not feel like talking to him. But, regardless of the true cause of this aloofness it just motivates Ben to try even harder to prove his worth.

And with that we now turn to where Ben is going to get the chance to prove his worth, as the scene is now once more the command center of the Masters! Ben has been called up with the rest of Squad 7 for his new mission, and as Ben now enters with James Doug and Cloud he sees many Enji are in the room, including those he knows like Zidane, and even sees Brad and Lacus once more in the corner of the room, once more making out. Master Myers is again in the center of the room and as he sees Ben and a few more enter the room he smiles warmly before he says,"

Hello everyone, I hope your all ready because I'll be blunt, it's time for us to go to work. The Zeon Federation is moving faster than we expected, and we must move even faster to prevent this war from becoming even more frenzied and more lives are needlessly lost in the chaos. We discovered that Weil truly has been planning this war for some time now, for he has several war machines being produced, machines that must not be completed less we want more problems to arise. This will be the first group's mission."

Myers nods and a hologram of a blue and green planet appears in the center of the room before he walks up and says,"

This is the world most commonly known as Mobius. It's a world full of life, and relatively peaceful and stable despite having some greedily ambitious individuals trying to force their way on others. It's not officially a member of the Lylat Kingdom but we have had ties with the world for more than a year now. However, it also had ties with some members of the Zeon Federation, though it was strictly on a business front. However, those in the Zeon Federation has used those ties to clam Mobius has an obligation to be patriotic to Zeon.

However, the leaders of Mobius are not quite content with it, they were all ready not quite content with their partnership, and we heard that the Trade Federation had sold Energon and other resources to the world at an outlandish price. However, it seems Weil wants to get Mobius to get in line, and just before the war's official start had put a blockade over the world to try and force the world's leaders to see things their way.

However, we have reasons to suggest that such a heavy Zeon presence is more than a show of force. "

Moments later the image of the world change to show images of Zeon ships moving around. Ben sees a spherical Trade Federation Capital spaceship and a purple Covenant battle cruiser launching smaller transport ships to the surface before Myers then says,"

We are nearly completely sure the Zeon army is using the resources of the world to construct some super weapons.

Several areas of the planet are jammed from are sensors but the fact that they are jammed is proof enough that they are up to something. The world does have powerful gems called the seven Chaos Emeralds, powerful gems that have a reputation of performing acts of miracles.

The true extent of their power is up in the air but they do exist and we cannot let Weil and the others get his hands on such power. There for, the mission is to find out just what the Federation military is truly up to on Mobius and liberate the world from Zeon occupation. There for, to minimize the damage done to Mobius the mission will start off as a stealth mission. The selected teams will sneak in to the city known as Station Square and meet with the Mobius freedom fighters in the city. Once there you are all to find the best route to the Zeon base of operations and one way or another neutralize it as a threat. The 8th fleet will be on standby in a hidden position if that level of fire power is deemed needed for its completion.

"Brad scoffs and says," Man, what the hell are we all playing spy for? It's simple, we go in, bust them all up and show them who is in charge!"

Brad sees a few annoyed glances his way and says," Don't give me that man, it's a legit question! Whatever weapon they are working on it won't be able to mess us up if it's blown to scrap before it can be turned on!"

Myers chuckles and says,"

Fair enough Brad. However, it's far from that easy. We don't know how much of the planet the Zeon army has hostage, and the very last thing we want to do is cause another situation like Irazos, that would be just what Weil would want for his propaganda. While it may not be possible to prevent every innocent person from dying, we want to be as careful as we can afford to be. Besides, there is another reason we want to treat this frailly Brad.

There are rumors that Havoc Drashid himself is on the world. It's not clear if it can be conformed if he is on Mobius, but it might be a chance to see just what the extent the new alliance to Zeon would be and, we don't want him to be aware of our presence. We still are not sure if he has any link to the demon soldiers so this might be the best chance we have to see what his true intentions are. I know this is no simple task, but the Enji Knights are expected to take on the hardest of missions and prevail so now it's time for you to put your training to good use once more. The teams that have been chosen for this mission are Squad 7.

" With that Cloud nods and says,

" Got it, you can count on us Grand Master.

"Ben then grips the Star Sword tightly as he says,"

That's right, we won't let you down." Myers nods before saying," The second team is team 19." With that Lacus looks aghast before she quickly nods and says,"

If that's your wish, we won't let you down Master Myers."

With that her squad captain, a women with frizzled greenish blond hair tiled up in a pony tail, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and shorts with stockings to her legs. She is Lacus's squad captain, and a powerful wizard. Her name is _Terra Branford_ and she is in fact a hybrid of a human and a magical life form named a Esper till the death of the vile Kefka Palazzo meant the death of all magic in her world, including her Esper side. However, when her world came in contact with the Lylat Kingdom the merging of many worlds magical energies brought by the Lylat spaceships once more allowed magical energy to flourish and thus restored Terra's powers. Terra now also nods and says,"

We will do our best to insure the mission is completed. I can't stand seeing lesser nations being subjected by arrogant imperial groups after all."

As Lacus nods in agreement Ben's heart flutters and his mind thinks,"

_Did, Lacus's unit just get teamed up with mine? All right, this is the chance I need to get to know Lacus better. All right!"_

With this Ben forms many plans in his head and barley hears Myers clear his throat before the leader of the Enji Knights then says," The next team taking part on this mission will be team 12."

With that Brad cracks his neck and yells out real loud like a football player as he says,

" Aw yah, the ultimate team is in action! I give you guys some props, at least your smart enough to team Brad the great with his girl!"

Ben's excitement shatters in an instant as Sabin rolls his eyes as he sees Lacus wink at Brad. Sabin then groans and says,"

Brad, you being teamed up with Lacus is just a lucky matter of circumstances. Are team is best suited for the mission and so that means your focus is tied completely to the mission. We are going to fight a battle that will decide the fate of at least a world, it's not a place for you to have a date with your sweetheart, understand? I hope you did not all ready forget what we talked about Brad."

Brad chuckles and pounds his chest before he then says,"

Take it easy Sabin, no way I ever running away from a fight! Just tell me who needs to be smashed, and it's going to be done!"

Sabin takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, this mission will be a, interesting one to say the least." Ben slouches back down and sighs before he thinks,"

Great, Brad's team is in the mission to? So much for having some time to catch up with Lacus. Good grief, just please let the last squad be guys that will help us out.

" With that Myers sighs and says,"

Lastly, the final squad selected has been squad 8; I presume everything is ready Squall?"

Squall nods and says," Just give the word Master Myers, and we will be ready for battle." With that a calm nearly cold voice then says,"

Yes, everything is set, I am ready to begin the mission at your command Grand Master."

With that Ben nearly jumps up as none other than Ezan Kaiba walks right past him and goes up to Squall! Ben clears his throat and says,"

Ezan, when did you get here?"

Ezan barley glances at Ben as his emotionless face then says," I have been here since the start of the meeting, don't tell me you can't even sense my presence. "

Ben laughs nervously and says,"

Oh, sorry must have been too focused to notice."

Zidane then walks by Ben along with the other member of his squad, a man with blue eyes and white puffy hair, an Enji who fights with his fists named Senel Coolidge. Zidane just grins and says,"

Don't sweat it Ben, Ezan being sneaky is nearly his second nature. In any case glad we are going on a mission together, I can see just how you really handle the real deal!

"Ben grins as he and Zidane shake hands before the member of Squad 7 says,"

Same here Zidane, with you and the others having my back I can breathe a little easier. Well, at least we have a varied group for this mission."

Myers grins and says,"

Indeed, you four were picked precisely because your strengths and weaknesses cover each other in tangent. Hopefully this will hold up for the mission, I pray everyone comes back safely. Well, there is little more to be said, you will all be going to Mobius in one hour so please be prepared and present at the hanger bay at that time.

So with that, I hate to rush you but I must now meet with the other teams for another mission that is to take place at the same time. Good luck to you all, may the force of light be with every one of you to insure justice prevails."

With that everyone salutes before heading out and Ben sees Ezan swiftly exit the chamber, Brad and Lacus kiss, and others doing various things before chuckling and saying,

" Well, one way or another this is going to be a interesting mission."

Doug looks excited and says,"

You said it bro, just hope the real fun is straight up this time. You think the Zeon army can at least be honest enough to try to kill us in our faces."

James shrugs and responds with,"

Its war Doug, not a game. Honesty is usually the last thing on most soldiers mind when it comes to the battlefield.

" Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

Sad but true James, but, what can you do? Oh right, kick Zeon rear! Seriously, let's do this thing."

* * *

With that everyone goes to prepare for their new mission and in what nearly seems like a blink of an eye to Ben an hour later he is packed and ready to go to Mobius. The scene is now in front of the hanger bay where he is once more ready to go in to the Neo Highwind besides him. Ben just looks at the spaceship finishing up being cleaned before he chuckles and says,"

We are really going to make it to Mobius in just two days Cloud Sensei? I thought the planet was several galaxies away!"

Before his team leader can answer Ben hears a proud chuckle before Ben sees Cid Highwind walk up from behind before he says,"

So what? This bird of mine is one of the finest made ships in the entire damn universe; it's so fast that it might get there damn early!"

Ben, all ready aware of Cid's pride just smiles and nods as he then says,"

Well, I heard your reputation Cid so I don't doubt it. I just hope it's good at sneaking around to in case the Zeon warships spot us somehow."

Cid then pats the side of the Neo Highwind as he spits and says," Don't you worry rookie, if it's moving fast, or being sneaky, or getting in to a fight this girl has it all! Me and the other Cid's worked on making this ship the ultimate Lylat vessel, no Zeon hacks are going to come close to this kind of craftsmanship for another ten years at least!"

Ben just raises a eyebrow as he responds with," Other, Cids?"

Before he can even answer he hears another loud prideful laugh before a man with a stout belly and a beard who has goggles on walks forward. This man keeps laughing as he then says," Ah, this is a fine machine Cid, but I would not call it perfect. After all, how can you call it perfect when it's missing that booster drive?"

Cid rolls his eyes and says,"

Oh come on Cid, that thing would weigh the Neo Highwind way too much down! Give it up, you are wrong!"

Ben sees both Cid's yelling at each other before Cloud goes over and quietly says,"

That guy is Cid Pollendina Ben, from Cecil's world. Ironically enough a lot of us know people named Cid, and most of them are mechanical geniuses. When most of us joined the Enji Knights the Cid's banded together to form the Cid pack, and there combined work all ready gave us great productions like the Neo Highwind. The only problem is, they clash heads a lot, and it can get ugly, really ugly. Ugh, we don't have time for this."

With this Cloud goes up and says,"

Hey, Cid four, we kind of have to get going and, I think Cecil might have wanted to talk to you about his new defense shield system."

This causes the older Cid to chuckle as he says,"

Did he now Cloud? Oh Cecil, don't think you can think on my level yet! We will finish this later Cid!

"Cid then leaves before Cloud turns to his native Cid and says,"

I more or less made that up so, we might want to get moving. "

Cid grins and says," And they call me the risky one eh Cloud? All right people next stop is Mobius so get on board or get lost!"

With that the group goes in to the ship and as Ben goes he spots Brad and Lacus kiss again and grimace before heading inside. However, we briefly turn to the couple as they finish their kiss. Brad pulls back and looks annoyed as he then says,"

Man, I can't believe my group is the only one being stuck on the other ship. Those lame Masters are just jealous that we have more love then most of them never had or ever will at this rate!"

Lacus giggles at this point and says,

" Easy now Brad, those masters have good ears you know. It's nothing to big, after the troubles from your last mission it seems your squad is being stationed on the Albion to insure no would be spy messes things up right? After all, no one will want to mess with the ship with you on board handsome.

"Brad gives off a proud roar and says,"

Got that right doll, I am a one man army after all! Well, it's only two days so I can deal. Just feel sorry for you, having to be stuck with the snooze crowd.

" Lacus sighs and says,"

Don't say that Brad, my teammates are not snooze people Brad. Yuna, Collette, Terra, we have all become friends. And, Ben is my friend to, remember?"

Brad rolls his eyes and says," How can I not, he keeps reminding me about it. "

Lacus winks and says,"

Don't worry, Ben is a smart guy, he knows how things are so don't worry. All right, I better be going. Love yah Brad."

She kisses Brad once more and runs in to the Neo Highwind before Brad crosses his arms and says,"

Make sure to call me once you have the time doll, I love are phone time. Heh.

"With that Brad lumbers in to the Albion. As Brad yells once more and tells the ship to get going Sabin sees this and says,"

This will be another learning experience. Brad better not forget his promise to do a thousand pushups today."

Terra is besides him and giggles before she says,"

You sure sighed yourself up for a tough one Sabin, I admit I don't envy you for the uphill climb you have on your shoulders to trying and make a proper Enji out of Brad. I mean, in some ways he seems even wilder then Gau when you first meet him.

"Sabin grins and says,"

Well, Cyan thought Gau would always be a wild boy and now who is are planets senator eh? Heh, My brother was going to try and get me to back out of this with a coin toss, but I knew he was trying to set me up with his trick coin.

Brad, he does seem lack even the most basic forms of discipline, but I refuse to call him a lost cause just yet.

He reminds me of Vargas, someone full of anger and rage, and not knowing what to do of it. Even Vargas had his father; Brad seems to have not had proper guidance for most of his life, all he learned is to embrace his fighting impulses. I don't know if I can fill the void alone but, I'll try to steer him down the correct path as best as I can. I know my master would want that, that its the right thing to do.

"Sabin then hears another loud outburst from Brad that echoes out of the ship before he grimaces and says,"

Still, this is going to take some patience, a lot, and lot of patience. Vaan, Jerid what are you lofting about for? We are moving out so get those feet in order! See you on Mobius Terra."

With that the Enji heads in to the ship before Terra just sighs before she says,"

I hope that Sabin can really reach Brad, if there is anything to reach. Lacus insists there is something besides this rude man so; hopefully Brad will trust us to show the side he has shown her."

With that Terra goes in to the Neo Highwind and only a minute later the two Lylat ships blast out of the planet. After Ben's ride is all ready in hyper space Cloud Terra, Squall and Cid go to discuss mission details so him and the others have free time for the moment. Once more going to get some food the three head for the ship's own cafeteria before Ben sighs,"

Well, time to see how this mission will play out; hopefully it's packing slightly less surprises then the last one. Well, I guess the surprise of just what the Zeon forces are building is enough to worry about anyway."

James rearranges his glasses and says,

" And to think, this mission is not even the most difficult one. I overheard a few of the others before we left, as hard as it is to believe we might have got the easy one."

Doug laughs loudly and says,"

Oh man, joining the Enji Knights is nearly living up to what I expected. Well, now that we are going to bust something up from the onset and have the right tools for the job, there is no way we are losing to those suckers!"

Ben grins as he looks out of the window to see the chaotic image of Hyper Space before he does say,"

As long as we are careful there is no way we can lose. After all, I am not going to die under my first official mission as the chosen one and all that. I refuse to let people think this is a joke and,"

Ben sees Lacus walk by on the other end before he titans his fist and gulps."

And, there are people that I won't allow to die, including me. Well, here we go."

Ben then walks up to Lacus and says," Hey Lacus, ready for the new mission?"

Lacus sheepishly smiles and flatly says," Hey Ben, you bet. Sorry, I can't talk right now. I am supposed to call my mother right on time you see."

Ben gets hurt a little before he then says," Oh, I see. Hey um, Lacus, you're not mad me are you? Sorry, it's just that, you always seem to be in a hurry to leave."

Lacus looks a little sadden by the comment and smiles softly,"

No, I am not mad at you Ben, don't worry. It's just that, well, I really have a lot to take care of these days. If I don't call my parents precisely on time they nearly worry that I am kidnapped or something.

" Ben nods and says," Oh, I see. Still w, er never mind. I see you got even more on your shoulders then before."

Lacus nods and says,"

Yup, as hard as it might be to believe, we somehow became adults all ready. Scary as it is, can't fight fate. So, if I appear in a rush it's most likely not anything personal, I just have little free time. Sorry.

" Ben tries to restrain his disappoint on his face as he then says,"

Oh, I understand Lacus. Hopefully one of these days we will be able to catch up. I, am curious to know what, oh?"

Ben is shocked to see Lacus all ready on her phone and midway down the hall as she smiles and waves good bye to Ben before leaving. Ben looks dejected as he then says,"

So, seems they still have not gotten over that. You would think after that long they could get over it just a little right?"

Doug and James walk right up to Ben before James says,"

What are you talking about Ben?"

Ben looks at his teammate with a guarded smile as he says,"

Nothing much, just wish that went better. But, even without Brad she still is a really busy person

.' Doug rolls his eyes and says,

" You know that's total bull right Ben? Lacus does not seem to mind dropping what she has to help her man out in the jams he keeps getting himself in to. Seriously man, are you sure she is still your friend, really?

" Ben turns around in frustration and says,"

I don't know, that's about the same way most of my conversations with girls in high school went. Sigh, do I smell or something? No matter what I say I seem to have trouble keeping girls interested."

Doug pats Ben on the back,"

I am sure you did not say anything and you seem to keep a good enough shower routine my man. Nah, it's all about confidence Ben. If you don't sell yourself as someone to inspire then nine out of ten girls are not going to be inspired to feel feelings for yah without other incentives man. Seriously, be confident and girls will trust yah more."

Ben chuckles grimly and says," I did try that once Doug, though when I tried kissing a girl I liked it cost me some rather serious pain. Not really fair though, she just came out of nowhere."

Doug bursts out laughing at this and James smirks as well before a angry Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Knock it off guys, it's when I was in first grade and her sister was a fourth grader! Er, anyway, guess I could stand to be more assertive. Whatever, I'll try that after we come back from this mission alive. Well, for now let's figure out what looks best on the menu today en guys?"

With that Doug and James nod and are about to enter the café when someone nearly runs in to them through the other end of the hall, and it's none other than Ezan! The cold warriors barley gives a nod to recognize the trio and Ben moves to the side before the sliver haired warrior promptly moves out of the way. Ben clears his throat and says,"

Um, Ezan?"

Ezan just slowly eyes Ben from the side before he says,"

What is it? If you have something to say then say it.

"Ben chuckles nervously and says," Oh, it's nothing much I just wanted to wish you good luck on the mission.'

Ezan snickers at this and says,

" That's what you waste my time for? Victory seldom has to do with luck, either the tactics and powers are suitable for the mission or not. After the evaluation of the situation, I am confident I will be able to complete the mission.

"Ben chuckles and says," I do hear about how good your reputation is Ezan, and I did see you trash Brad quite well so I am sure that will be the case. Don't worry, if anything happens we got your back.

" Ezan 's eyes harden as he says," Don't even bother to stand in my way you fool. Even if it looks like I would need assistance, the most the likes of you could do is get in my way and hinder me further."

Ben gets insulted, but Doug gets outright outraged as he cracks his neck and says,"

Come again Ezan? We are suppose to be teammates and we got here because we are more than capable of getting the job done you know!

"Ben nods and says," No need to be hostile, we are just trying to be friendly.

" Ezan turns around and crosses his arms before saying,"

I am not here to be friendly; I am here to complete a mission. I see no sense trying to know those who likely won't be alive much longer. I don't doubt the wisdom of the masters but you're a fool to think are roles for this mission are identical. Your power levels, your skills, I can sense they are all far beneath mine. Your roles are for support duty while I insure the eradication of the main hostiles, if not the Zeon weapon itself."

Ben then finds himself restraining himself to hold down his annoyance as he then says,"

Oh come on, no need to be condescending Ezan. You may have more experience here but that does not make us chopped liver! We all have stuff we can do as well, and all of us are true Enji, er, rookie Enji but never the less Enji!

"Ezan forms an amused grin as he then says,

" That's right, you're the one who claims to have been given a sword from the celestial ones and says that destiny has made you out to be a messiah of sorts. Ken Auro is it?

" Ben sighs and says," It's Ben Auro, and it's not a lie. This Star Sword is proof of that!"

Ben takes out the Star Sword and Ezan gazes at it before he closes his eyes,"

Tsc, that sword indeed is imbedded with holy energy, but that changes nothing. Your still someone who has only had a taste of real combat, don't even think you have the right to clamed your on the same level as a super elite warriors such as myself."

Ben clenches his fist and says,"

All right I get it your hot stuff Ezan but that gives you no right to dismiss me when you don't even know me! Just because you come from an elite family it does, whoa!

" In the blink of an eye Ezan has his katana blade drawn to Ben's throat while also grabbing Doug by the throat with his other hand! Ezan just coldly stares at Ben before he says,

" True, I barley know you at all, but I know all I need to know. I can see it in your eyes, you still have no idea what it means to be a true soldier of justice, nor do you have right to even clam your any true warrior! I don't think this way because I am from the Kaiba family, I think this way because I trained to get to where I am and I can tell who is skilled, and who is just playing pretend. If I was your enemy, I could have killed you all before you even known it. Be grateful that I am not your enemy, and pray that there is no one at my skill level on the opposing side or prepare to die.

"Ben on instinct tries to kick Ezan in the face and Ezan sways his head back. Ben then jumps back looking tense as he says,"

I may not be a super elite soldier like you Ezan, but that does not mean I am worthless! Some start slower than others, but I will prove that I can pull my weight Ezan, just get ready to eat your words."

Ezan calmly blocks Doug's punch and puts his black Soul Eater katana back in his sheath before he says,"

It seems you do have some skill. Very well, it's not my place to deem who is worthy for the mission. Just remember, the battlefield has no room for lies. If it looks like you will meet your end, I will not hesitate to do what I must to insure the completion of my mission.

"Doug rolls his eyes and says," I get it, don't expect you to bail us out eh? Not like we need you to bail us out despite what you think. Just expect the same treatment if you find things are not going so swell yourself eh Kaiba?"

Ezan just sighs with exasperation and says,"

That's not really my concern, I know I won't fail my duty. Now, if you have nothing else to yammer about I have to go deal with something that in fact has importance to me."

Ezan swiftly walks away before Ben smells himself and looks at himself in the reflection of the door before he says,"

All right seriously, do I smell, is there something on my face? For some reason everyone seems to either want to avoid me today or think I am a idiot."

Doug chuckles and says,"

Nah man, it's just that we seem to have a crowd of uptight jack asses on board. Man, nothing I hate more than rich know it all who think they can get away with looking down on everyone."

James sighs and says," Well, Ezan over did it a little but he was not bluffing about his skills. "Ben puts the Star Sword away again and says,"

Maybe so but there is a thing called modesty James. Still, if he is going to be like that I'll just have to prove him wrong. So, that's just another reason not to die. I don't know what the Zeon forces are planning, but it's going down. For the sake of all the people of Mobius, and the entire Lylat Kingdom I won't let them get away with this!"

Doug nods and says,"

Don't need to pull off the dramatic speech for us Ben. Theses Zeon punks need to be put in their place and I don't feel like dying, that's all there is to it. Heh, you got to chill out sometimes Ben, girls get put off with guys who can't chill. "

Ben grumbles a little and says,

" What does being chill really mean anyway? Bah, I am hungry, let's eat first."

With this his pals chuckle and the team goes on to eat and prepare for their mission.

* * *

With this though we now skip to just as the mission to save Mobius is about to begin! In the two days it takes to get to their destination Ben manages to run in to Lacus a few times. However, the one times she is not with her teammates or talking to someone she only has time to talk long enough to hear how Ben's first mission went in detail before she had to go again, leaving Ben no closer to finding out what Lacus has been up to in the long time they were apart, or if his fears are correct and that Lacus no longer seriously sees Ben as a friend. However those feelings of anxiety are quickly swept aside as the mission is ready to begin.

The plan is for the Enji teams to sneak down in to the world using modified shuttles made to look like Trade Federation shuttles.

Thankfully that part of the plan seems to work without a hitch and despite a few tense seconds of Ben seeing Zeon plasma cannons on the curved arms of the Trade Fedreation vessle Acquisitor and Covenant rail guns from the Purple Harvrster in his face him and the others are able to descend in to Mobius keeping their cover in tow. And so after a mostly smooth landing Squad 7 lands in the docking bay of one of the capital cites of Mobius, Station Square. Squad 7 lands separate from the others, wearing Zeon park service uniforms to conceal their true identities.

As soon as Ben and co exit in to the city they see that it's crawling with Zeon soldiers and after seeing a human soldier, a winged Thanagarian commando, a Skrull commander and a Covenant gorilla like Brute soldier all walk by before Ben gulps and sees more Zeon crafts all around the city before he says

," So, this is Mobius eh? Not bad, looks like a stage three level , seems the Zeon presence is even heavily than expected."

Cloud nods and says," They must be moving faster then we figured, and that means that we have to move fast are selves.

"Doug shrugs and says," Then let's get a move on. Um, witch way is where we are suppose to be again?" Ben shrugs and says," How would I know, I never seen this city in my life Doug." James rolls his eyes and says," Honestly, did you all forget the plan? We are suppose to meet are contacts at the local amusement park, named Twinkle Park. Even if we are new to this world the language most of the people here speak is basic and, I think we can all tell what an amusement park is."

Ben looks embarrassed and says,"

Of course I remember James, just a little anxious that's all. "

Cloud nods and says,"

Well, try not to show it, we can't afford to reveal are presence yet. All right, let's move."

With this Squad 7 tries to be casual as they move through Station Square to get to Twinkle Park and thankfully it seems the Zeon forces are not aware of their presence as they are not doing much but generally patrolling the area. Ben takes note that the population of Mobius seems to be made up of what seems like normal humans and a few human like anthropoid animals that are native Mobians. After a few tense minutes the unit is able to get in to the amusement park without much hassle and after a few more minutes Ben fallows Cloud to what seems to be the middle of a bumper car ride. Cloud goes right up to the janitor in front of the closed sigh before clearing his throat. The worker tips his hat and says,"

Oh, you guys here to fix the ride?"

Cloud nods and says,

" Yup, seems there are a few foreign bugs messing things up." The worker nods and says,"

Indeed there is, press the button in the center to head to the basement. Good luck guys, you're going to need it."

Ben realizes that the guard has expected Cloud's code word and grins as the group goes in to the center of the ride. As Cloud presses the button Ben then says,

" Heh, secret codes, armed guards, I feel like we are in a spy movie."

Cloud sighs and says," This is no movie Ben, don't get all giddy or they still might spot us."

Ben gulps and whispers," Sorry Cloud Sensei, got it."

With that the platform descends and while at first it stops underneath the ride they are on, the button then glows before it goes down even further and soon Ben spots many soldiers waiting for them. The soldiers all aim their guns but Cloud takes off his hat and reveals his spiky blond hair before saying,"

At ease men, I am Captain Cloud Strife and this is my team, Squad Seven. We are here to help you deal with Zeon."

Some of the soldiers look at each other before a stern voice then says," At ease men, I remember that spiky hair. It's them."

With that a man in his fifties wearing a military uniform with one blue eye and one green eye steps out of the shadows as he then says,"

I am the commander of the Guardian Unit of Nations that serves as the primary united military for Mobius. Its code named is GUN. I am grateful that the Lylat Kingdom is sincere in its desire to seek justice; we without a doubt need the help. That is why I would insist that we don't dawdle and get on with the mission. Sorry you don't have much time to rest but time is not on our side here."

Cloud nods and says," That's ok, we will take the tour after the Zeon forces are kicked out of the world. So, I take it that the other teams have already made it?"

The GUN commander nods and says,"

Yes, they arrived only a few minutes before you guys. This way please.'

With that Squad 7 fallows the GUN Commander down a hallway, and soon find a large room full of computers and military gear inside with soldiers and staff running around. Ben sees Lacus, Zidane Ezan and the others all sitting down as well before Ben grins and says,"

Lacus, everyone, you made it!" Lacus gives a small smile as she then says,"

Hey Ben, glad you guys made it safely. "Brad then at once shows his presence by wrapping his arm around Lacus and saying,"

What took you guys so long? Waited so long my damn soda lost its buzz! Not like it's too big a lost, had better drinks form cans open for years! Seriously, can't you guys make a decent soda around here?"

The GUN commander clears his throat and says,

" I am sorry you don't approve, keep in mind this is a secret military base, not a restaurant. Anyway Squad 7 arrived just on time; you Enji all had different landing points. We are lucky the Zeon soldiers are not on to your arrival yet, if we are discovered not only would it mean bad news for are world, but put the entire Lylat Kingdom at risk. "

Squall nods and says," I take it that means you have a better idea just what the Zeon Federation is up to on your world?"

The GUN commander then nods and says," Yes, but first let my leader, the president of this world and a few of the other world leaders known that the mission briefing is to begin.

"With that the military man presses a button before the large monitor screen behind him turns on and shows the image of another gray haired man in a blue suit appears, with a women in a princess outfit with red hair besides him sitting in an office. The man then nods and says,"

Greeting Enji Knights, I am the current acting leader of Mobius, besides me is Princess Elise of the nation of Soleanna. A few other leaders like the leader of Knotville and more would like to be present but they are currently under surveillance from Zeon soldiers. We only have a brief window of opportunity to chat ourselves. I am grateful that you Enji have come, and that the Lylat Kingdom has not abounded us even if we are not even officially a member of its ranks yet."

Terra smiles fondly and says,"

The Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights both seek to insure oppression is not tolerated, no matter what official statuses say.

"The president of Mobius sighs and says,"

If only we had more faith in the Lylat Kingdom earlier, this might not have happened. But, Weil and his Zeon agents were so, persuasive at there sells pitch to say the least.

It was not till it was too late did we realize how little the Trade Federation and the others thought of us. And, by the time we caught on it was too late, the Zeon army had nearly pounced on us before we could sneeze. We had been invaded a few years back by an alien group of blood thirsty monsters called Black Arms, and we also have to deal with attacks by the forces of a few eccentric madmen, but the sheer amount of numbers they attacked with, and the speed of their advanced military, it was too much for us.

Even with the hero's we have they were only slow them down enough for us to bargain for peace. Since then the Zeon general in charge of this blockade, Ginias Sahalin has treated the entire world as his slaves. We tried to negotiate with them to discuss the terms of just how long they plan to blockade are world but when we sent are envoys to their command ship they only responded with a invitation of poison gas! It's clear they think nothing of us but as tools, no, as something to help them propel this war of theirs.

"Lacus looks distraught as she says,"

How awful, theses Zeon soldiers clam to be fighting for their independence all the while they enslave another world and treat it as a lesser state all the while looking down on it as inferior just because its culture is not as advanced."

Brad is casually leaning on his seat with his legs on the table before he shrugs and says,"

That's how it works doll; in the end it all comes down to who is strong and who is weak. Too bad theses Zeon suckers are no better. They are just a bunch of losers thinking there toys will let them get away with this."

Sabin nods and extends his fingers as he says,"

Never the less it seems they must have quite some confidence in whatever toy they are building if they seem to be harvesting the resources of a entire world for it. Do we know just what they are building yet?"

The president nods and says,"

Thankfully, we have some clue. You see, General Ginias met with Princess Elise yesterday. It seems he wanted to; persuade her to join his cause. And, he warned her that refusing to join him would mean doom for her and the entire world, because he warned Elise that he is here to build the ultimate war machine that apparently can crush entire armies once completed. "All of a sudden a new image in a monitor besides the President, showing what seems to be a jungle setting. The GUN commander then says,"

We are not absolutely sure but we have a strong suspicion that whatever the Zeon forces are building they are building it in the area most commonly known as the Mystic Ruins. It's a mostly wild place that has ruins of a lost civilization, and with its many hills, caves and mountain tops, not to mention many destroyed bases, it is the perfect place to create something with decent protection from most forms of military strikes. It's clear that the Zeon forces don't want people bothering him, we were able to get this footage."

With that the shot of the jungle changes to a recording of what seems to be a fat humanoid cat with a fishing rod walk up to a wall of barbed wire.

The cat asks a pair of human soldiers if he has seen a frog before he is promptly consumed with fire from two flamethrowers and repeatedly shot to death till he is at last blown up with a bazooka shot.

As Ben Lacus and some of the others are mortified at the sight of the brutality the GUN Commander then says,"

As you can see, they are not taking any chances. There has been earthquakes in the last few hours, and we conformed that those quakes were caused by them testing there new weapon. If they are able to complete this weapon, let alone find and power it up with the Chaos Emeralds, then they very well might destroy this planet as a test!"

Cloud raises an eyebrow and says," Theses Chaos Emeralds again, they seem to have quite the punch to them. "The GUN Commander chuckles and says,"

That's an understatement Enji; they have the power to control elements of time and space itself. However, Ginias seems to just be seeking them for raw power. Luckily we were aware of this and sought to insure they did not fall in to the enemy hands. They have one, the white Chaos Emerald but thankfully are agents have secured the rest of them and kept them hidden. Ginias is searching the entire planet, willing to tear entire cites apart to find him but, thankfully his search has been delayed.

You see, his invasion has infuriated the man who likes to think he rules this world. A man who is a master of robot production, he goes by the name of Doctor Ivo Robotnik. While sometimes called Doctor Eggman for his, less then fit appearance he is quite the mad genius who desires to make the entire world in his image.

However, while Doctor Robotnik has been a threat to this world more times than I can count he has been the reason that this planet still stands ironically enough.

Many of the Zeon warships are fighting with Robotnik's own forces, this does give us with are best chance to strike. So, are plan is to have you Enji look over the area of Mystic Ruins and hopefully find the Zeon base before there weapon is completed. "

Cloud nods and says," We will do the best we can, though it will be touch and go since we have little experience with the terrain."

The GUN Commander grins and says,"

Don't worry, we have agents that can help you. For this mission, we will be sending some of our elite agents to help you out. Shadow, you can enter."

Terra raises a eyebrow but then sees the person she is thinking of is not anywhere near what the GUN commander is talking about as male humanoid being the size of half a average male human enters. This being looks like a black hedgehog with jet black fur and a small red stripe on top of his hair like quills, golden rings over his arms and is wearing shows with jets on them. Brad sees this black figure and snorts as he says,"

What's this thing, your pet?"

His responds is a glare from the new arrival before he says,"

My name is _Shadow_, and I am the ultimate life form, in theory. Who the hell are you, these people are suppose to be are help? There is no time for games commander!"

Ben chuckles and says," I would like to say this would be another one of those deeper than first impression things. Don't worry; we won't let you or your world down."

The GUN Commander chuckles and says," Shadow and I have had a deep past but I assure you Shadow is a hero who saved this world more than once. He may not be a true ultimate life form but he is close enough. His help along with the other special forces will give you the best shot at pulling this off."

Brad snorts in disbelief but Lacus jabs Brad in his sides before saying,"

Don't be rude Brad, remember what we talked about? Er, we are grateful for your help Shadow, we will be happy to do all we can to free your world."

With this a sultry female voice then says,

" My, so this is the help we have? Very well, it will have to do. "

A new figure then enters from the hallway Shadow entered, and it's a female human looking grey skinned bat creature. Behind her is a large red armored robot with glowing red eyes and a omega symbol on his shoulder. The bat girl grins and says,"

Hey fellas, my name is Rouge the bat, and metal head is E-123 Omega. Looks like you're the guys that are going to help us teach theses punks some manners. Well, I guess we can help you, you can pay me in jewels."

Omega rotates his fist as he says,"

All Zeon robots must be destroyed; all Eggman robots will be deleted. All hostile threats will be terminated!"

Zidane chuckles as he says," My, what a, interesting bunch. Well, this should be fun. Anyone else in this super squad we need to know about?"

The GUN commander then sighs and says,

" Well, not officially but there is one more person to join you. Normally I would not allow it, but it's vital to our mission. There is one person who knows what the Zeon base looks like. A, few families were searching the Mystic Ruins to find more ruins but, the Zeon soldiers have killed everyone in sight. This young boy was the only survivor, and saw a glimpse of the Zeon base as he escaped. You can come out Pablo."

With that a young boy meekly enters the room and looks afraid as he says,"

Hello, um, I am Pablo. I, think I know a bit about the area, I'll try to do what I can."

Lacus gives a warm smile as she says,"

Don't worry your safe with us. Just do what you can and leave the rest of it to us."

The GUN Commander then says,"

There are other allies that might be able to help you, but we can't contact them at the moment. The one you should look out for the most is Sonic the hedgehog, he is this world's most famous, and best hero. We have not been able to make contact since the Zeon forces have touched down though. I doubt he is dead; Sonic has gotten through a lot of deadly situations over the years.

So, with that I believe you all know everything there is to know. Shadow, you go with Captain Strife and his team.

Rouge, you will go with Captain Branford. Omega, you will go with Captain Fargo. Captain Lion heart, I'll be contacting the Chaotix group to assist you. They have many talents, and a few of those talents they excel at."

Ezan then turns around and says," Don't feel the need to overstretch your forces for are sake commander. This world may be new to me, but I adapt fast. We are trained to be the best at what we do after all."

Senel sighs and says," You were trained that way Ezan but, even so this will help us get the job done faster. "

Ben then remembers something and says," One thing Commander, did you guys hear of someone named Havoc Drashid? We heard he may be in this world."

The Commander raises an eyebrow and says," Havoc Drashid? You mean the patriarch of that Sithantos order? Why yes, he came a week ago to take a tour of are world and preach his religion. I admit his beliefs were a little, out there but as far as we know he had no relation to the Zeon military. Oh, but that reminds me. Ginias has hired many mercenaries to bolster his troops. He may not be aware you Enji are here but he is not taking any chances. Be wary, some of the people he hired are extremely dangerous, we saw one such person take out an entire squadron without even taking down there hood.

"Ben slouches down on his chair and says," More problems, that's just lovely."

Brad looks excited and says,"

Looks like this might be a fun brawl after all. Well then, what the hell are we sitting around here for? Let's go play hide and sneak with theses losers and own them hard!"

Sabin nods and says," Your right Brad, the time of planning is passing, now is the time of action."

The president and Elise both nod before Elise then says,"

Please do your best everyone, I believe in the legend of the Enji Knights to bring us are salvation. All the people in Soleanna are praying for your success.

" The president of Mobius nods and says,

" Yes, we all are putting are faith in you Enji, and in the true power of the Lylat Kingdom. For are sakes and for yours let that faith pull through. We have to get going now, good luck." With that the picture ends before the GUN Commander salutes and says,"

Ditto what the president said. Time you Enji show me personally what you got. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, best of luck finding Sonic, and teaching theses Zeon freaks who they are messing with. Now, I have things to plan so if you would excuse me." The GUN commander then goes off and Ben takes a deep breath before he says,"

All right, time to do this." Shadow then walks right up to Squad 7 and crosses his arms before he says;"

I assume you all know what it means to fight a battle when your life is on the line right?"

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Believe me Shadow, I have been hanging on the edge of my life for some time now. I know what pain and despair is, I can promise you that. My teammates are still learning but, as long as they know what they are doing they can pull their weight."

Shadow and Cloud then both get in to a eye lock before after a few seconds Shadow chuckles and says,

" Those eyes look like they seen some combat. All right, I'll take your word Enji. "

With that Cloud and Shadow then go over a few things before Ben notices Lacus getting up and getting ready to go. Ben then clears his throat and says,

" Um, Lacus?"

Lacus looks alarmed before she puts on her blue beret hat and says,"

What is it Ben? Sorry but I don't have much time.

" Ben grins and says," Oh I just, wanted to wish you good luck and for you to be careful."

Lacus giggles and says," I am the same as you Ben, I am a soldier. Don't worry, I have learned more than a few things since when we were kids. Don't get the impression I am helpless Ben, or that I need you to protect me."

Ben sees Lacus take off her disguise and is shocked to see that she is now wearing a purple and white battle suit that is near body tight, almost giving off the impression that she has nothing on expect for a little more heavier armor weaved around her chest area that conveniently helps give less attention to her cleavage. Ben is to immersed at notching just how much she has grown to speak and just nods as he says,"

I, never said that Lacus, I know your nothing to take lightly."

Doug chuckles and says," You can say that again Ben. Seriously Lacus, you trying to make the Zeon soldiers fawn over with that suit of yours?"

Lacus blushes a little as she says,"

This is normal battle armor that is both flexible and dependable. Ugh, men, always making everything perverted. "

Ben looks mortified as he then says,"

No wait, I did not mean anything like that Lacus! I mean, your uniform fits you well, I, just, don't want you to die."

Lacus sighs and smiles to Ben before she responds with," Don't worry, I know you did not mean anything Ben. I, hey!"

Brad then goes on and pats Lacus firmly on her rear causing her to turn bright red as he laughs and says,"

Well you do have one rocking hard body girl, it's only natural desperate males fawn over what they only normally see in their dreams or online. Still, when they realize what they got in to its going to be too late, because Brad the great will all ready have wasted those suckers before they knew what hit them! Come on Lacus, let's go make waves!"

Lacus looks annoyed and says," Brad, don't touch me like that, at least not in public. It demeans me after all, I hate feeling like that.

"Brad just looks amused and responds with,"

Chill girl, it does not look weak when a man treats his main girl that way, that's just how it is! Now stop being silly, let's go on a date and see who can waste the most Zeon losers!"

Sabin then takes a deep breath and says," Brad, Lacus is going to check out the Prison Island and rescue the prisoners held there to lessen the hand are enemies have. Meanwhile we are heading to Carnival Island to insure the Zeon base is not there and at least do something about their radar. "

Omega then goes up to Brad and says,"

Zeon forces must be eradicated, there must be no delays!"

Brad rolls his eyes and says," Don't tell me what to do you piece of junk. All right, looks like its more away time Lacus. Give me some love to keep me going till then."

With that the two kiss deeply some more before Brad yells out loudly and runs out of the room with Vaan and Jerid behind him. Omega turns to Sabin and the Enji Captain just shrugs before they fallow Brad. Rouge then turns to Terra and says," All right girls; let's make this Zeon Federation pay the bill for this rudeness eh?

"Lacus then sighs as she then says,"

My first real mission, hopefully it will go well." With that Yuna walks up to Lacus, wearing a white blouse and blue pants looking like a cross of the outfit on her pre pilgrim and post pilgrimage days before she then says,"

Don't worry Lacus, it will be scary, but we will safe as long as we stick together.

"Lacus's other teammate then walks up, she is the close friend of Lloyd, a long blond haired women with a blue and white outfit. She is _Colette Brunel,_ one who was chosen on her world to be the Chosen of Mana of Sylvarant; also known as the Chosen of Regeneration and was raised to sacrificed her life to save her world.

However, she only later learned that it was a twisted sham made by the powerful order of Cruxis and its mad leader Mithos Yggdrasil. However despite the false pretense of her mission she still has quite some power after Cruxis's half elf angel imposters gave her a body modifying Cruxis crystal that gave her energy wings like angels and that combined with her skills with chakrams and her holy magic still makes her quite the powerful warrior, despite what her good natured heart and sometimes clumsiness might otherwise indicate.

In any case Colette then smiles and says,"

That's right, for the sake of all the people, and all the doggies on this world we won't fail! So let's get go, AH!"

Colette then trips over a wire and lands right on her face before Terra looks concerned and says,

" Really Colette, after so many years you would be best to work on that clumsiness.

If you land on a landmine because of it then, it could cause problems. Come on everyone, we have work to do."

Lacus nods and once more turns to Ben before she pauses. For a moment she looks frozen before she smiles and says,"

Ben, good luck. I don't want you to die either."

Ben nods and says,

" Don't worry Lacus, I won't die. It would look really lame if my legacy kicked off only to die here after all."

Lacus giggles and swerves back her ponytail before she says,"

True enough. Bye."

Lacus runs off with the others and Ben sees that Squall, Ezan and the rest are all ready in the process of leaving before Ben then says,

" All right, time to save a world. So um, you know where to find this Sonic or the Zeon base Shadow?" The black hedgehog crosses his arms and looks amused before he says,"

Not quite, but I know a good place to start. Sonic has a few pals, or more like stalkers that can't leave him alone. I may not have heard from Sonic but I heard from his fan club, they are good at getting attention. We might as well start are search of the Mystic Ruins there, as long as the Zeon Forces have not attacked it yet. They very well might have attacked in search of the Chaos Emeralds, so there is no time to waste. Come on, we will go to one of the subs in this base to get there without detection. "

Cloud nods and says,

" All right, are mission truly starts now Squad 7, let's go."

Ben nods and says,"

All right, time to teach theses Zeon sickos a lesson. Let's hope we can find what they are up to before it's too late."

With that the others nod and proceed to go on to get there mission started. However, as they do little do they know that the Zeon army is more aware of their enemy's movement then they realize! And with that we now leave Ben to turn to the views of those he wishes to defeat, and its none other than the view of the one in charge both of the blockade of Mobius and the creation of their secret weapon, General Ginias Sahalin himself!

* * *

The scene is the command center of the yet undisclosed Zeon base, where the Zeon general is looking over monitors before a large man with short but wild hair, Colonel Norris Packard. Norris salutes his superior officer before the man in front of him with wild blond hair moves his head up and says,"

You have something to report Colonel?"

Norris nods and says,"

Are contacts have notified us that it's been confirmed that several beings with beyond normal power levels have descended in to Mobius. It's likely that they could be Enji Knights."

Ginas grasps his hands together and says,"

It's been a long but different journey; I won't let those arrogant meddling dogs stop me, not when I am at the moment of seizing my glory. Tell are contacts to keep a close eye on the Enji Norris. Then, tell both are soldiers and are hired help to be on full alert. And then tell the staff to double their efforts; we have no time to wait. I, the President, and the entire federation of Zeon have waited long enough.

Yes, there will be no delays. If the Enji Knights truly are here, then they will be the first victims of my newly empowered wrath! Yes, I'll show those fools what true power really is and then we will see who is lingering by the edge of a dead dream.

"Before Norris can comment further a gruff voice then says,

" This mobile armor you are constructing is truly something to be feared General. However, don't be too proud of this technological terror, the strongest gun does not always insure victory and if you think that's all it will take to defeat the Lylat Kingdom or the Enji, and then you will lose."

With that another man enters the room and it's a tall man wearing a large navy green and black overcoat and gray armored shoulder pads with the Zeon emblem on his right shoulder. The man has a gruff unshaven face with a fringe style of black hair on him filled out with a red headband covering the top of his face. Ginias just grasps his fingers together before he grins and says,

" I suppose you know them more than any of us, eh_ Commander Craft Shinomori_?

"The new arrival just coldly clears his throat before he says,"

Well, since I fought among side them since they were formed general so I can safely say I know how they will try and stop us."

Ginias snickers and says," Don't be so condescending Craft, oh sorry, I forgot your new code name theses days is Big Boss correct? But regardless of your title or experience don't think you're the only one who knows are enemy.

I, was a Lylat general for a while after all. But, I am grateful that at least one Enji sees what cause is truly worth fighting for. Together, I am sure that we will overcome any threat to our plans, that is, as long as you truly don't have any qualms possibly killing your former comrades. "

Craft shrugs and says,

" I am a soldier who is devoted to duty, I will kill any that stand in my way. However, depending on how many Enji Knights are coming for us it would be unwise to think you can solely really on my skills to save you." Ginias narrows his eyes and says,"

I never depend on any one thing, not even the legendary soldier of fortune or a single weapon of mass destruction. Are little hideout here is armed to the teeth with the ultimate defense network. No living thing, not even an Enji Knight will be able to survive the onslaught that will be unleashed them without support! "

Craft and Norris are both about to comment before a male voice laughs and says,"

Oh come on, don't flatter yourself Ginias. This setup might be killer to some saps but it's just a playground for a real pro!"

With this all of a sudden two beings completely covered in large black raincoat like outfits with zippers and hoods enter the room.

Craft and Ginias both look annoyed as the same hooded man crosses his arms and says,"

Boo. You guys are in trouble if you think what you got is enough. Oh well, good thing you paid my group a generous sum, and that there was enough stuff going around here for us to bother to care.

" Ginias snickers and says,"

You kooky jokers sure like to talk big but you know, you have not really earned that right to act so cocky, not in front of me at least. There have been plenty of rumors about your little organization, but none of it has ever been proven.

" The second man in black chuckles and says,

" Like the answer is not obvious dude? Duh, anyone who crosses are path dies, of course there is no one to tell the full story!

"The first man in black chuckles and says,"

I could say the same to you General, word is your nothing but a hack who only got where he is by bribes and luck."

Ginias snarls and says," Watch your tone you freak or, huh?"

To his shock in an instant the mysterious man is right in front of the Zeon general with a pen pressed right against his throat! Ginias gasps as he then says,"

What, that's my pen! How did you, are you that fast?"

The man chuckles as he sees Craft grasp his sword and Norris go for his gun before he then says,"

Man, everyone better just chill out and learns some manners. This is just a little reminder on who is on top of who, got it? Just be cool, we both have a reason to scratch each others backs so just don't be stupid and you will live to have your little victory, all right man?

" Ginias backs off and wipes some sweat off his face with a napkin before saying,"

Bah, let's see if you can keep up that speed when you fight the Enji!"

The second dark man laughs and says," Oh please, those losers are all ready riding on a sinking ship. Are contact all ready has an eye on them, and so it looks like the party is about to begin."

Craft raises an eyebrow and says,"

What, you know where the Enji Knights are?"

The first man in black nods and says,"

Yup, and to show we are legit about doing are part we are going to be nice enough to take some of your other hired stool pigeons and have a big welcoming party for them. Heh, time to test just how good theses so called hero's are. If it all goes well, another eye sore will be gone for both of us. "

The first man in black then walks back before the second one then waves to everyone and says,"

Play nice now dudes, and don't even think about being back stabbers!"

The first man in black chuckles as he clicks his fingers, and all of a sudden a portal of dark energy appears

behind him before he goes on to say,"

That's right, first of all it would not work and second of all, it would be your final mistake. Better commit that to memory folks, because I promise you as annoyed as we would be are commander would be so un cool with any betrayals that he will kill everyone here nice and slow.

" Ginias drinks some water, all the while his hand is shaking as he retorts with,"

No need for threats now, we are all on the same side."

The second man in black gives a thumbs up before saying,"

Good to know, peace braw.

"The two men in black coats then jump in to the portal, before it closes and vanishes in an instant. Ginias at once slams his desk with his fist and throws his cup across the room before he says,"

The nerve of those idiots! They better not think they can get away with this rudeness forever!"

Norris grimaces and says,"

Don't forget just how powerful they are General, it would be best if we just play along with them for now. "

Craft nods and says," Yes, there is still too little info on there, mysterious organization. It would be unwise to challenge them till we know what we are dealing with."

Ginias takes a deep breath and says,"

Wise insight Commander. I suppose it would be best to fallow such advice. I am just glad that the third one was not here as well. As annoying and rude as those two are, the other one, he not only looked at me like I was a mere insect, but he looked like he could barley restrain himself from killing me. "

Craft looks out the window and says,"

Yes, all of the people from that group have massive power, but that individual, nearly had an aurora of darkness perched around him. "

Ginias clenches his fist and says,"

In any case, no matter what their true agenda is as long as they help us insure this victory it can be, excusable. Still, we best not wait around too long. Damn it, I thought when Tarkin came here himself that meant we would be ready to launch by now! What is that arrogant slacker have to say for himself."

Norris shrugs and says,"

Tarkin has refused to answer any transmissions since he started working personally General. However, if I remember he did say that the work would only go at an optimum rate if we secured more Chaos Emeralds, and sadly we have not."

Ginias looks livid as he then says,"

Damn him, he may be the top weapons designer in the Zeon Federation but that does not mean he outranks me! Bah, all of these people dare to challenge me. The stupid natives of this world, and that crazed arrogant doctor with his own army keep causing us to have complications. But, no matter how much the ungreatful native Mobian scum dare to resist, they won't stop me. That's right, no matter how many people try to defy me, they will pay dearly for it! Even with the delays, soon destiny will unfold."

The Zeon General swerves his chair around and moves back the curtains behind him, causing his eyes to look gleefully at the room behind him. As a large red eye glows Ginias grins wildly and says,

" Even with the one Chaos Emerald we have, it's still enough power for us to crush anything the Lylat rats can throw at us. Soon, with the power of the _Apsalus_ I will carve my way through the Lylat fleet and personally cause the foundation of the Lylat Kingdom to collapse on itself I will be known as the hero who changed the very universe! "

Craft just salutes before he says," It's premature to predict just how close we are to grasping victory, war always changes faster than you would think. Still, the odds are in our favor, and now it's time I insure they stay that way. "Craft then goes off and Norris salutes his superior officer before fallowing him. Ginias then leans back on his chair and says,"

Well, at least one Enji Master is wise enough to see how history is folding. Honestly, do those Enji Knights really think they are hero's or are they just trying to look good as they admass power? Either way, they will see just how bright that so called holy light of theirs truly is soon, so very soon. "

With that Ginias goes back to commanding his forces in to getting what he wants done. However, with this we now leave are few on the Zeon General, and once more snap are attention back to the good guys!

* * *

And, as we now switch the view back to Ben and those he is hanging with it would seem the group has all ready arrived in the Mystic Ruins. Squad 7 is impressed with the mystical environment they are seeing but Shadow has no time to give them a tour and swiftly takes them to their destination. At the moment everyone is climbing up a hill and as Ben sees a workshop with the image of two tails appearing at the summit he turns to Shadow and says,

" So, you think this Sonic friend of yours is in this place?"

Shadow shrugs and says," I doubt it, but his pal Tails likely around here, that building is his workshop. Miles "Tails" Prower has worshiped Sonic since he laid eyes on him and he is good with machines to boot. Tails might even know what's the Zeon forces are up, to? "

Shadow then stops at the top and looks aghast before Squad 7 joins him, and instantly sees what caused Shadow's sudden change of tone! And that would be that as they reached the top they see the whole area have craters around it, and the building in front of it having many blast holes in it, along with one part having a fire raging on it! Shadow clenches his fist and says,"

Of course, there was always the chance we could have been too late. Damn it, Tails's workshop is no military threat, is this Zeon army that ruthless? Wait, the Chaos Emeralds, could they have, no!"

At once Shadow shows off his speed and is nearly a black blur as he heads in to the workshop before anyone can say anything. Ben then looks around and says,"

Looks like we were too late.

" James looks at the area intensely before he says,

" Maybe not quite to late Ben. I, don't see any blood. At the very least that suggests that if there was a fight then for one reason or another no one seemed to have died. It's still not the best case scenario but it also means the absolute worst situation is not unfolding yet.

" Cloud touches a burnt hanger door and sees it fall down before he then says,"

True James but it also means that we have to hurry. It's clear the Zeon army is moving as fast as they can to destroy anything that seems to be a threat. And that means we can't relax for a second till this mission is over folks, for all we know there are enemies around us this very moment."

Ben looks around before Doug winds up his fist and says,"

I say bring it on, if we are going to do this might as well not drag it out. I do hate my drama after all. Oh?"

Doug and the others then hear a noise and turn around to see a bush rustle. They all get ready to fight but only see a few birds fly out of the bush. After making sure they are not bombs Doug rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh man, guess I am even more jumpy then I realized if every single noise makes me, GUH!"

In that instant a blunt physical object slams in to Doug's jaw and sends him flying to the ground! Ben at once takes out the Star Sword and says,"

Doug! What the hell, hey!"

Ben at once hears a swinging noise and jumps back just as a powerful force smashes the ground where he once stood! Ben then sees the source of the blow, and is shocked to see it came from a large yellow hammer, and is even more shocked to see the person is a humanoid female hedgehog with pink fur! Ben sees that this new arrival has quills that look like shoulder-length hair, is wearing a sleeveless red sundress held on by a white-trimmed halter strap with matching trim on the skirt, and red go-go boots with a white stripe from the top and most of all, has a very frenzied look on her face!

Cloud takes out his sword and James aims his energy bow right at the girl's face but the girl just says,"

What did you monsters do to Sonic? Tell me now before I smash it out of you!

" Ben raises an eyebrow and says," Wait, are, you a friend of Sonic? There, seems to be a misunderstanding here.

"The girl then points her hammer at Ben and says," That's right, and that would be you bozo's are causing a mess when you don't belong here! Don't think you can trick me, I am not Knuckles! I know you soldiers are tricky but I swear if you took one hair from my Sonic's head ill," Before she can finish Shadow comes out of the workshop looking annoyed and says,"

Calm down Amy, they are not the enemy. Furthermore, they did nothing to Sonic because they arrived with me, and Sonic is not here.

"The girl that seems to be Amy looks behind her with confusion before she says,"

Shadow, what are you doing here? Are these funny looking guys GUN agents? "

Shadow crosses his arms and says,"

No, they are Enji Knights, the elite warriors of the Lylat Kingdom. They are here to help us make theses Zeon invaders pay and I can assure you they did not do anything to Sonic. At least they did not do anything to him here, I can't find any sigh of Sonic, Tails or anyone else being here. Tsc, remember when I said Sonic had fans everyone? Meet his most, diehard zealot fan Amy Rose. He and her are, well, I am not really sure what the status of their relationship is, don't have the time to debunk it to be honest. "

Amy looks embarrassed as she then says,"

Oh don't be silly Shadow, I am Sonics' girlfriend even if he is running around too much to admit it! So, guess I whammed the wrong person? Sorry, a girl gets jumpy you know? "

James chuckles and says," It's understandable under the circumstances, no harm done. Er, mostly."

Doug at last gets up, and is rubbing his jaw sorely before he says,

" Speak for yourself James. Good think you're a girl and I am supposed to be sending an example for the Lylat Kingdom, I am not very fond of people sucker punching me regardless of gender."

Amy looks shameful as she then says,"

I guess that was not very lady like, but I really thought you guys were Zeon soldiers. They are so horrible, after what they did to Big I can never forgive them! "

Shadow looks at the sky and says," They will all get what they deserve Amy, but first thing is first. Just what are you doing here; do you know where Sonic, Tails or Knuckles are? We are trying to meet with them to launch an attack on the occupiers' main base. " Amy looks troubled as she then says,"

No, I don't know where they are at all either. After those nasty people declared are world was annexed in to the Zeon Federation I got worried and looked for Sonic. I came to try and find Tails and see if he knew where Sonic was, but as I was coming here I saw a big blast, and a lot of other explosions after it! I hid for a while to make sure it was safe, and then when the noises stopped I came here! Then I saw this shady looking spiky haired with some goons and well, a girl can come to some assumptions right?

" Ben looks insulted as he says,

" Do I really look like a hooligan?"

Cloud chuckles and says,"

Fear can change many things we perceive Ben. We understand that it's a traumatic time for you miss, and we promise we are here to try and make the trauma end. We just need to find the Zeon base and your friend Sonic. Is there anything else he may be?"

Amy looks past Cloud and looks intensely at the sky before she says,"

Well, maybe. It seems that the Tornado three, Tails' plane, is not here and if it was not shot down that means my Sonic got away from theses creeps in one piece! Oh, I know a place to look! They might be with Knuckles on Angel Island! Oh, if only I knew where that was."

Before Squad 7 can ask Shadow says,

" Angel Island is the place that holds the Master Emerald, a green gem that has massive power and can also neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic's friend Knuckles is the sole protector of the Master Emerald and because those like Doctor Robotnik always desire the power of the Master Emerald Knuckles always makes sure the Master Emerald is well guarded. He does that by moving Angel Island around; you see it's kind of a floating island."

James looks intrigued as he then says,

" A gem that has the power to fuel a entire landmass, no wonder the Zeon forces want to tightly control this world. Still, if it's on the move that means locating Knuckles will be, impractical to say the least." Amy acts like she has a light bulb go off in her head as she snaps her fingers and says,"

That's how it use to be, but not any more guys, because thankfully Knuckles finally listen to me and did something about it."

Amy then takes out what seems to be a kind of cell phone and at once begins to dial numbers as she giggles and says,' It seems Knuckles finally got bored of having nothing to do but look over a shiny green gem and got a cell phone so he could call us when he was free!

" Shadow raises an eyebrow and says,"

What, Knuckles seriously listened to you and got a phone Amy, before Sonic did?"

Amy shrugs and says," I know, I never thought Knuckles would get a phone before Sonic , at least someone listened to me. Now hush everyone, I want to, oh? Hey Knuckles guess who! Are you ok, is Sonic ok, is Cream ok? "Everyone sees Amy nod a couple of times before she looks ecstatic and says,

" REALLY! He is right besides you? PUT HIM ON! Hey Sonic, it's me! Oh I am so glad that you're all right! What happened, I am at, oh? No, I am with Shadow. He is here with some Enji Knights and they are all here to help us kick Zeon but so hard we will kick them all off Mobius! Did you hear what those monsters did to B, huh? Oh? Yes but, oh all right. Fine fine, I want to see you sooner than later anyway. All, hey! He hang up on me, THAT JERK!" As everyone sees Amy look like she is going to go postal again Shadow face palms and says,

" So, did Sonic say where he and Knuckles are or not?"

Amy's rage deflates as she then says,"

Oh right. Yah, they are on Angel Island. Sonic told me they took all the Chaos Emeralds and flew away just as some weird creatures were attacking them. Oh right, Sonic said to go to the summit of Red Mountain, then Knuckles will pick us up. "

Shadow nods and says," All right, that's not too far from here. Should only take in between ten to twenty minutes if we keep the pace up. Sounds like Sonic knows something, that's good.

" Cloud nods before he looks behind him and notices one of the doors seems slashed instead of blasted before he says,

" It also seems like the Zeon forces are not going to let any one that poses a threat live if they can say something about it. Better brace your selves Squad 7, we can't afford to rest till we are at the rendezvous point. Miss Amy, thanks for the help but you will be safer going back to Station Square."

Amy forms a wide grin and says,"

Oh please, I am going to where Sonic is! Any creep gets in my way and they will meet my Piko Piko hammer personally!

" Shadow looks agitatedly at Cloud and says,"

We might as well let her tag along, otherwise she will just fallow us anyway and cause some sort of scheme to screw us over, like the last few times."

A furious Amy glares at Shadow and says," Oh that's not fair Shadow! That last time was not my fault; I would have been finding if that dufus Victor was not going to the wrong computer room! Any who, get ready Sonic, here we come! "With that Amy shocks Squad 7 by dashing down the stairs at a pace far faster than they expected before Doug feels his jaw and says,

" Well, she can hit hard. Still, I feel bad for that Sonic if this is really his girlfriend. Seems more like a stalker to me, always having an aggressive chip on my shoulder would be more of a pain then anything to me."

Ben chuckles and says,"

I admit she seems aggressive Doug but, it's not all that bad. I mean, it must be nice to have someone care for you that strongly."

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Oh man Ben, you really have never been in love eh?"

As Ben looks embarrassed he just clears his throat and says,"

I would not put it that way Doug. But, anyway it's no time for small talk; we have a job to do!"

With that Ben clenches his fist and dashes off after Amy. Doug just rolls his eyes and says,"

Man, the poor dude is worse off than I thought. Still, hope he is not so desperate that he will settle for anything that he can get. Sometimes too much attention is worst then none after all.

" James just chuckles lightly and says,"

I do have my own romantic experiences, it has its ups and downs but it all depends on how much effort you truly put in to love."

Doug raises an eyebrow and says," What, think I don't have any experience James? Just so we are clear I have."

With that Shadow clears his throat and taps his feet while saying,"

I am sure the history of your romantic relationships is so very intriguing gentlemen but if you excuse me, I rather be on time with saving my world." Shadow then darts off and Cloud nods before saying,"

The man is right, focus on the mission guys."

James nods and says,"

Sorry Cloud, allow me to make up for the lost time. Haste!"

With this James unleashes some of his magical power and powers up the movement of his entire team with a speedy magic spell. And with that finishing touch the group of good guys dashes through the Mystic Ruins, hoping to arrive at their destination before they run out of time! After a few minutes of high speed running Shadow and Amy stop right around a block sized stone bridge that seems to be the only way for people to get past the raging river beneath it. Shadow looks content as he says,"

Not bad, I did not have to slow down too much for you guys to keep up with us."

Cloud nods and says," Enji Knights are trained to be as fit as the limits of are bodies can be, if not surpass them. This squad may be new but they are keeping up with the training, mostly.

" Cloud glances at Ben, who seems to be gasping for breath and exhausted from running so fast before Ben wipes some sweat off and says,

" It's nothing, just been a while since I sprinted so long and so fast."

Doug chuckles as he says," Oh come on Ben pick up the pace. This is no different than are training routine.

"Ben shrugs and says,"

True but, it's a lot hotter here. It's ok, if we get to higher ground it will be cooler right?"

Shadow nods and says," I know it's a tricky path but it's essential to avoid detection. If only we could use Chaos Control it would be over in a second but, being sloppy will just make things worse.

"Amy giggles and says," Don't sweat it Shadow, I am sure we will be there soon. Since we took they low path at least we will be able to get away from those Zeon losers. All right, Sonic awaits, let's go!"

Amy is about to run forward before Ben notices the ground around her is glowing red! He at once jumps towards her and says,"

Watch out!" Ben instantly tackles Amy to the ground, just as a purple pointed bomb goes racing up past her head before jetting up and exploding in the air! As everyone sees an explosion they hear a wild laughter before a snarky voice then says,"

You folks may have went off the beaten path but good thing I knew sneaky people would try and be sneaky! Your mine suckers!"

Everyone then sees what seems to be a purple wolf/ weasel hybrid wearing a cowboy hat and riding a large purple hover cycle land right in front of the hero's! A bunch of Zaku battle droids then fly down along side this new arrival before Cloud gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Zeon battle droids, is this a commander?"

Amy then raises a eyebrow and says,"

Hey , I remember you! You're that no good dirt bag that worked for that nasty Egg Man! Nack the Weasel!"

The being on the hover bike growls and says,"

Its Fang the Sniper you dumb girl, get your facts straight!"

Shadow looks annoyed and says,"

You're the one who should get your facts straight Fang. I readied your profile; you worked with Doctor Robotnik a few times in his many attempts to take hold of the Chaos Emeralds. However, I also remember learning that Sonic, Knuckles and Tails crushed you so badly you were too disgraced to show your face for years. What's wrong with you cowards, you're really so low that you would sell out your entire planet for some extra cash?

"Fang takes out a gun and says,"

Damn straight Shadow! Why would I be loyal to this world anyway? It's done jack squat for me, and theses Zeon guys are real chill about paying whoever can help them. They all ready upgraded my gun and my Marvelous Queen air bike for free in exchange for them helping them! And if I can take you guys out, I'll be able to own my own space cruiser! So, get ready to take a one way ticket off this world and this life!"

Ben takes out the Star Sword and says,"

Don't count on it dirt bag. We came here to save this world, and one traitor and a bunch of droids are going to stop us!"

Fang snickers and aims his gun at Ben before he says,

" We will see about that idiot!"

Fang then fires off a laser shot but Ben manages to slash the attack in to the water before he grins and says,"

Guess we will." Fang gets frustrated and says," So your one of those fancy Enji I heard about? That won't stop me, I got more guys with me then these guys you know! Come on, kill them!

"All the Zaku battle droids aim there arm cannons at the Enji Knights as a bluer bulker droid marches in front of them before its robotic voice buzzes,"

Targets conformed, eliminate all hostiles." At once all the robotic soldiers have their mono eye glow and say," Roger roger!"

At once a barrage of energy blasts try to take down Squad 7 and their guests. Shadow at once goes on the assault and unleashes a burst of speed to bash the nearest Zaku right in the eye! As its head sparks and explodes Shadow looks annoyed and says,"

Theses tin cans are barley stronger then the doctor's usual grunts! You dare mock me Fang? You will pay filthy weasel, Chaos Spear!"

Shadow at once gathers energy in his right and throws a spear made of raw energy right through another Zaku, and heading right for Fang! The money grubbing scumbag panics but the blue droid at once flies in front of Fang and unleashes a small missile from its right shoulder to intercept the blast! Fang wipes some dust off with his hat and grins before saying,"

Those Zeon guys were not kidding, The Gouf is no Zaku!" James grimaces as he then says,"

They are all ready making new upgrades, Weil's production rate is truly intense.'

Doug charges at the Gouf super battle droid before saying,"

Maybe so, but it's still getting throw to the scrap pile with the rest of them! "

Doug tries to upper cut the Gouf but the droid responds by unleashing a tentacle like heat rod from its right hand and lashes at Doug's side! Doug grabs the heat rod with his left hand and grunts in pain as a electrical shock is discharged in to his body but he just grasps the rod tightly and says,"

No matter how many tricks you have, it's not going to trip me up! Shoryuken!

"With that Doug shocks everyone by pulling the robot with his own cord and upper cutting right through its chest! As the Gouf explodes and Fang sees its head go flying he gets frustrated before saying,"

No, I am not losing everything to you misfits! I'll kill you my, GUH!"

Fang was about to fly by and try and shoot Doug's head off but his gun is instantly blasted off by an energy arrow fired by James! The red haired member of Squad 7 aims another arrow as he says,

" That's not happening. Last chance to admit you made a mistake and did not come as prepared as you, GUH!"

With this a sudden a powerful force smashes James to the ground! Fang at once snickers and says,"

Well, jokes on you moron, I have plenty more friends with me! Think I am the only one the Zeon army hired to take down any intruder? How about we show them how wrong they are eh boys! "

Ben sees James struggling to get up before he then goes over to James and says,"

James, are you ok?"

His friend nods and says," I'll live, as long as we take down who ever hit me before he can do that again, huh?"

Ben and James then notice several strands of white energy form out of the ground around them and the others, before all of a sudden see theses white strands of energy transform in to odd looking white monsters that look like they have bags for heads! Ben sees the creatures wiggle around erratically before he says,"

What the, what kind of robots are they!" Shadow looks as confused as Ben as he then says,"

I never seen these creatures before. They don't look like what Zeon uses, or what the Doctor makes, or even something from Black Arms." Fang looks ecstatic as he then says," You idiots have no idea what you're up to eh? Well it's too much for you to handle anyway!"

Ben sees the white creature slither to him before he gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

Gloat all you want, I am not scared of a bunch of , guh!"

In a instant the new monster lashes out with its handless limb, slashing Ben across the leg! Ben winces and says,"

Like I said, no monster is going to keep me down! "

Ben then dodges another strike from the foe and dodges the third strike, before slashing right through the creature! Cloud grins at seeing this before he slashes two of the new white monsters in half with his own large sword and then proceeds to deflect a blaster bolt from another Zaku in to its own head before he says,"

That's right, no matter what robot or monster you brought on your way, you're not going to stop us!"

Before Fang can respond another gruff voice then says,

" Of course he won't Cloud Strife, your head is mine!"

With this all of a sudden a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows jumps out of the water! Ben sees this new arrival is wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face and has on a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard wearing a black outfit, not to mention welding a broad sword nearly as large as Cloud's sword jumps out of the water! Ben at once gets tense as he then says,"

What the, who invited the ninja's to the party?" Cloud gets in front of his squad mates and says,

" Stay back pepole, this man is dangerous! So, you survived , eh Zabuza Momochi?

" This masked swordsmen chuckles darkly as he says," Ah, so you remember Enji. Good, then it will be all the more better as you die!"

Cloud looks at his shocked teammates along with an alarmed Shadow before he sighs and says,"

I fought Zabauza in my first mission as a part of the Enji order. He is from one of the many mercenary guides, the Kirigakure hidden mist clan. This guy apparently had the title of demon of the mist and one of his clan's seven deadly swordsmen, but he was endangering the lives of everyone on the cruise ship, not to mention Tifa.

It was a tough fight but I outfought him, and thought he was done for when I knocked him in to the ship's reactor."

Zabuza laughs bitterly as he then says,"

You underestimated me and my power Enji, the only thing you destroyed was my pride! To think today would be the lucky day I could wipe the stain off my honor! " Zabuza at once lunges at CLoud like a furious beast redy to pounce and as Cloud dodges the tree behined him gets slashed cleanly in half! Zabuza at once fircely keeps up his assualt and unleashes a furious barrage of strikes but Cloud manages to block every blow before slamming Zabuza in the head with his right fist!

Cloud then has a magical aura form around him before his sword glows blue with energy and he then says,"

Keep dreaming Zabuza, you're only going down harder this time."

Zabuza sneers and points his sword in the air before he forms a hand sigh with the other hand," Like hell I am, I prepared for this, your time is now!"

With this Zabuza has mist blast out of his sword, and cover the entire area! Cloud at once takes a deep breath and says,"

Everyone, be on guard, Zabuza is an expert killer, he can move without making a sound and with his Hidden Mist spell he can have a even greater advantage. Move on my symbol. Let's see, right, now!"

In an instant Ben hears a scream of pain and all of a sudden the mist shatters as it quickly as it appears! Ben is amazed to see Zabuza look mortified, as one of the hidden blades in the "First Sword" is carved in to his right knee! Zabuza sees Cloud coldly looking in to his would be killers eyes before Zabuza says,

" What the, how did you hear me coming?"

Cloud swiftly responds with,"

I did not hear you, or see you for that matter. Thankfully I have a good memory and remembered how you fought from last time Zabuza. You were a fool to try and go down the same road twice. Did you really want to get the perfect kill just right? Meh, for an assassin you seem to forget the vital parts of doing your job right."

Cloud's enraged opponent quickly uses his power to cause a jet of water to propel him in to the air before he howls with bloodlust and has water form around his sword like a drill! He then glares at Cloud and says," Damn you Cloud Strife, ill have your head! Carving Torrent Drill!"

As Zabuza comes down Cloud has his sword shine with even more intense energy as he then says,"

Enough, Braver!"

Cloud then unleashes one of his Limit Break attacks before he jumps up and collides right with his opponents attack! For a few seconds Cloud's First Sword and his foe's Kubikiribōchō sword clash but Cloud's magical aura only gets more immense, and in a few seconds Cloud is able to overpower Zabuza and has his sword get knocked away before he gets slashed hard in the chest!

Zabuza lands hard on the ground and roars once more in pain as blood flows out of him! Zabuza coughs and his mask is torn from the slash revealing his shark like teeth before he grinds those teeth and says,

" Damn you, I won't let this wound stop me! I waited for far too long!"

Cloud lands on the ground and says,"

You're even more pathetic then I figured Zabuza. All of this time you could have done any number of things with your life but you were to twisted with your ego and let your revenge consume you. Now you're nothing but a mad dog, a broken mad dog. So be it, I won't let a thousand people like you cause harm to the innocent!

"Ben looks amazed at his squad captain before he then says,"

Wow, that was awesome Cloud Sensei! At the start thought this was going to take a while, but I guess you showed him who was full of it! "

Doug nods in agreement before he says," I have to hand it to you, you can walk the walk all right Cloud."

Shadow nods in agreement and says," I admit, its glad to see the Enji Knights can live up to the reputation."

Fang gets furious as he then says," Damn it, damn you all! No matter how skilled you are, you're still mine!"

Fang then slams his hover bike's control systems before its middle section opens up to reveal a missile! He then laughs and says,

" Time I, AHH!" In an instant Shadow dashes up and moves around so fast he creates a black tornado, spinning Fang so hard that he slams to the ground and has the missile fire on itself, causing the Majestic Queen to blow itself up! Fang lands hard on the ground near Zabuza and Shadow lands right in front of him looking agitated before he says," I had enough of your voice, it's over! Tell your boss we are going to shut them down." Doug pounds his fists together before he says,"

Or better yet, tell us where they are hanging out so we can knock on their door and ask them are selves! Come on, do your selves a favor and give us one less reason to pin your tale and pretend you're a donkey!" Fang gulps before Zabuza starts laughing madly and says,"

You might as well kill me; I'll die before I help you dogs!" Fang then rubs his knee and says,"

Well, let's just hold down everyone. Just how badly you want to know where my employee is eh? More importantly, how large a check are you willing to send?

" Cloud rolls his eyes and says," Don't think you're getting any money weasel, but if you tell us where the weapon Zeon is working on is, your time in prison might be a little longer.

" Zabuza continues to laugh madly as he says," Don't you get it Warrior of Light? Your era is over; soon you're all going to be wiped out! "

Ben looks at Zabuza with his eyes burning with resolve before he points the Star Sword at the assassin and says,"

I don't care how big and powerful your superiors think there weapon is, it won't stop us, and it won't be able to take down the Enji Knights no matter what!"

Fang is about to say something but all of a sudden everyone hears the sound of a hand clapping before a coy voice says,"

Of course the Zeon toys are not going to waste your precious order kid. Tsc, after all that right is deserved for yours truly! "

As everyone is caught off guard from this new voice Shadow hears a sound in the distance and gasps before he says,

" Watch out!"

A second later everyone is horrified to see a massive fireball come out behind Zabuza and Fang, consuming them, and unleashing a massive explosion that blasts everyone back! Luckily for Ben and his friends they were hit in to part of the watery area around them but are still hurt badly from this surprise attack! James instantly casts a spell to cause a wave of water to splash over him and his comrades before he then says,"

Is everyone all right?"

Doug grimaces and says," I was nearly barbecued man, what do think? All right, whoever wanted to see us fry better get ready to get one hell of a pay back!

" Doug and co then hear the same voice from before say,"

What's the fuss, I am just saying hello Enji." Everyone at last sees the source of the voice, and sees the same two dark coated men who talked to General Ginias casually walk up to the Enji! Ben just raises an eyebrow at the two totally concealed individuals before he then says,"

Great, now we have crazy cultists or something on top of everything. What, you guys allergic to sunlight or something because it does not seem you're dressed for the attire.'

The same man chuckles and says," You got it all wrong you chump; I am dressed just as I feel like. After all, it's time to put on a showwith style."

The other man besides him chuckles and in his younger voice says," Man, did you really think such a small unitcould get the job done? Let's show theses fakers just how stupid they really are!

" Zabuza, while still on fire still crawls to the Enji and says," No, this is still, my kill! I can still, kill them!"

The man in black chuckles sadly and says,"

Give it up weakling, your plans of glory are nothing more then burnt toast. Guess you're just not up to the level."

Fang also howls in pain as he then says," You got that right, just make it stop! Come on, help me out friend!

" He grabs the knees of the mystifying man before the man looks down and clenches his fist before he says,

" I am not your friend, buddy! Nothing more lame then sore losers and pathetic dogs! You both proved your nothing but failures, so how about you take a hike! Come on, I insist!"

With that the hooded person raises his right hand and has it glow red, before kicking Fang off him and instantly having a massive pillar of fire erupt underneath him and Zabuza! The two scream in pain before Ben sees them both burn to ashes before them! Amy jumps back in horror as she then says,

" No, they did not deserve that! This guy is scary!"

The man just laughs and says,"

It's always good to have a portable incinerator, after all you never know when its time to take out the trash! Now, the lightweights had their chance but now it's time to show how a professional does it!"

Shadow gets angry and says," So, this must be the man who took out the entire platton of GUN units! Just who do you think you are joker? Think a coward who won't even show his face scares me?

"The fire using man cracks his knuckles and says,"

Oh, playing the tough guy eh? Got it wrong you so called Ultimate Life form, I just don't like losers looking at my face!"

Shadow freezes up as he then says,"

What, you know who I am?"

The man then grabs his hood and lowers it, chuckling all the way to reveal that he has emerald green eyes and long spiky red hair. The man forms a devilish grin as he says," Don't underestimate the power and influence my organization has, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Cloud's eyes narrow in alarm as he then says,"

No, could it really be them? Damn it, we were not prepared for this."

Ben gulps and says," Another guy you fought Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud responds with," No, I never meet this guy directly but I know who he is. Everyone, be very careful, this man and the one behind him are likely members of the Organization of Dark Enji!"

Ben looks baffled as he then says,

" What the, a group of evil warriors of light, that makes no sense!"

James curtly responds with, Not in that sense Ben. They are more like a group of powerful magical warriors that chase after their own ends, and freely use the powers of the dark side. To think that Weil would hire them, guess the rumor about them thinking themselves as gods was just that.

" The member of the Organization snorts and says," Didn't anyone tell you assuming things is just plan rude my fellow red head? We are doing the Zeon Federation a favor, and have some business of our own on this world. Heh, and this business would be better conducted if you pesky Enji were not in our way! Heh, it's really more of a bonus to me , after all I really get a kick rosting you preachy idiots anyway! "

Ben gets annoyed and says," Damn you; don't think that just because you resort to the dark side for power that you're going to beat us! You're just a bunch of selfish jerks, and its time you guys get taken down a notch!

"The other Dark Enji sneers and says," Oh man, you think you're the hero you loser? Man, they sure picked the wrong guys for this job. It's going to be sway seeing you all die in agony and all that. Man, you all feel so weak it's hardly the effort."

The man then takes down his hood and Ben sees it's a man with gelled blond hair before he then wags his tong and says,"

You all think your justice and light can stop us dudes? HAHAHAHA! Just try it!

"The red haired man looks amused and says,"

You know what we agreed on, right _Demyx_? First guy who spotted them gets dibs, don't even try and say you found them first.

"Demyx shrugs and says," Fine fine, you get first ups, but I get the run off! "

The green eyed member of the Dark Enji forms a wide grin as he then says,"

Looks like it's my show for now Enji knights.

My name is _Axel_, commit it to memory.

Heh, better take my advice, it's the last thing you will ever remember alive after all! "

Cloud gets back in to a fighting stance before he says,"

I don't think so Axel. Dark Enji or not, we have a job to do and a world to save."

Axel chuckles and says," Be as determined as you like Enji. But you're not going to put out this fire. This world is finished, just like all the pathetic worlds that evolution leaves behind. So, are you going to play it cool, or go my preferred way and go kicking and screaming?"

Shadow grasps his fist tightly before saying,"

Go to hell, I won't let scum like you break my promise to Maria!

" Ben nods and says,"

You may think the Enji Knights are nothing to you Axel but, I think it's time you see that justice is not so easley broken!"

Axel laughs and then extends his hands before fire forms around his hands, and transforms in to two red spiky chakrams weapons! Axel then grasps his Eternal Flame weapons before he forms a evil smirk and says," You sure love your justice, eh punk! Well, time someone teaches you what the REAL justice of the world is! "

Axel then laughs madly as all of a sudden a red aura glows around him, and flames erupt all around his opponents!

Demyx then looks intrigued as he says," Oh he is fired up, this is going to be fun all right! "

Cloud then says," We can do this everyone, just remember are training! "

Ben sees Axel casually swinging his wheel like weapons around as the flames around him get even more intense before he grips the Star Sword tightly and says," I wanted to prove I had what it takes to live up to my destiny, guess this is the time to prove its not talk! Here goes nothing!"

With that Ben and all the others prepare to fight the Dark Enji in front of them, preparing to endure whatever they have to in order to get past there obstacles and fulfill their mission! However, with not only Axel but his fellow Dark Enji Demyx to deal with, and all the other hostile forces still causing a problem, can Ben and all the other hero's manage to find Sonic and save Mobius in time? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to the next episode of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben, the rest of squad 7 find out just how powerful and skilled Axel is, and things heat up even more when Demyx joins the fray! Ben soon learns the hard way that despite his training even with the Star Sword the difference in experience is far too great, and after a nasty turn of events Ben and James find themselves blasted away from the others! As Cloud Doug and Shadow finish up the mess of a battle Ben and James fine themselves in the Mystic Caverns and to Ben's shock also soon find another lost temple that seems to resonate with the Star Sword!

James is the first to find Ben's destiny is no fantasy, and both of them also find that not only is it hazards going through ruins, but the danger is even more intense since this temble seems to have many of the strange Digital Monsters with the code name of Digimon running amok in it! And if that was not enough they find not Zeon robots, but robot forces under the command of Sonic and Shadow's long time nemesis,

Doctor Ivo Robotnik himself, who seems to have his own agenda! On top of everything Ben finds yet another surprise when he finds another crystal chamber like where he met Gilgamesh.

What will Ben find, and will it help him get back with his friends and take down the threats to Mobius and the Lylat Kingdom? Only one way to find out the answer to that, and that is to read

_**Chapter 9: Ben's Triple Trouble! The Digital Discovery!**_ Till then, till next time! Ah, but before that, time a few more authors' notes. Ah, I know I changed a few small things in this revamp chapter, but, nothing to major. I figured it would not hurt to add in Fang/ Nack, its more screen time then he will ever see in Sonic again it seems lol. If anyone is offended by his or Big's, ruthless treatment, well, let's say it's a way of expressing my, thoughts on what they brought to the series lol. In case you don't know he was in SOnic Triple Trouble, the best of the Game Gear games along with a few other games like Sonic Fighters before heading in to the same place Mighty is now in Sonic world lol.

Also, the small cameo with Zabuza well, I know he was not very much like how we was in Naruto but regardless I still felt he was a cool villain that could fit in to the situation as a cameo, and so it has been done lol. Ah well, I think that's all for now. Hope everyone has been enjoying theses revamped chapters, and hoping when it's done Cosmic Wars will be all the more impressive. Well, hope people enjoyed this chapter enough to review it, even if your long time readers, hearing what you think on my improvements is always appreciated. And so, with that, that's all for now.

Ah, but one minor thing. But, I just happened to notice that Amy's official age even at this point, is only twelve? What the hell Sega, she nether looks nor acts nor sounds like a twelve year old, and it's just, very odd. I know Sega and all of Japan is big on LOL's and all, and maybe it's been known for a while but still, bad Sega, just age the damn cast to un disturbing levels all ready . Well, with that, time to take a shower. Till the next time everyone.


	9. Chapter 9: Ben's Triple Trouble!

_**Chapter 9: Ben's Triple Trouble! The Inheritance of Digital Courage!**_

Last time in the Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben's second officially mission as an Enji Knight in training had begun. It seemed that the United States of the Zeon Federation is acting even more aggressively than expected and is all ready forcing worlds under its control to use as fuel for deadly weapons of massive destruction with the intent of giving a brutal bloody victory to their side as quickly as possible. Since the Enji Knights did not really feel fond of letting that happen Grand Master Myers and the masters have sent Ben and Squad 7, along with Lacus and her team, Ezan and his team, and Brad and his team to the aid of the world of Mobius to free it from the grip of General Ginias Sahailn.

After landing on the world and sneaking their way in to meeting the GUN commander under Twinkle Park to get a better grasp of the situation Squad 7 meets up with one of the hero's of the planet, the artificially created sudo ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog, and set off to the Mystic Ruins to find the best and most famous hero of Mobius, the speedy fun loving adventurer Sonic the Hedgehog! Ben goes forth with even more determination as he seeks to prove to everyone, especially those like Lacus and Ezan that his destiny to wield the Star Sword and save the universe is neither a hoax or a fluke, but little does he know that as hard as the mission seems to be, that the true scale of the ominous winds blowing is more than he is ready for!

The mission starts off good enough when Ben and co find Sonic's long time pal Tails 's place, and while the two tailed fox is not there Sonic 's, aggressive girlfriend Amy Rose is there, and helps the group figure out that Sonic and Tails are at the floating Angel Island with their friend Knuckles the Echidna! With this the plan seems simple enough but there path gets derailed when they are ambushed by robotic Zeon troops commanded by a native turn coat, the weasel Fang the Sniper! While Fang has some of the newest Droid hardware, some mysterious white monsters and even a foe from Cloud's past, the mercenary from the hidden mist clan Zabuza Momochi looking for revenge could not stop the hero's! However, while it seemed the battle had been won the truth was that things were just heating up, when Fang and Zabuza were brutally blasted by even more ruthless enemies!

Ben was then roughly introduced to two elite members of the group of powerful deadly warriors who freely embrace the power of darkness and have mysterious ominous goals. These two elite members of the Organization of Dark Enji are Axel, the man with the title of the "Flurry of the Dancing Flames" and Demyx, the man with the title of the" Melodious Nocturne"! It seems that the two black wearing man are really more on the world for their own cryptic desires but they are more than willing to help Ginias destroy the Enji Knights they also despise! After Axel shows how ruthless he is by coldly killing Fang and Zabuza without a second thought Ben realizes he is once more all ready in for more than he bargained for, but never the less for the sake of everything defeat is not a option! Can his team and Shadow overcome the odds? Only one way to find out, so with the force of a sonic boom it's time to race onward to are next chapter right now!

* * *

And so we now today's episode but before we begin back on the battle brewing on in the Mystic Ruins we quickly check to see how another Enji Knight unit is doing, and that would be the team Lacus is on! And as we do such a thing it seems Lacus, the rest of her squad and Rouge have successfully managed to break in to the Zeon occupied base on Prison Island and have managed to rescue the hostages with out to many casualties. Thankfully for them the prison on the island was mostly being run by GUN forces that pretended to turn over to the Zeon side and once the Enji arrived they quickly showed there true colors and helped insure not only that the Zeon forces could be swiftly defeated before they could call for reinforcements, but also insure that the deaths would not be as bad as it could be. Never the less people still died in the cross fire and at the moment Lacus is using some healing magic to patch up some GUN soldiers.

While Lacus is very skilled at white magic she and the others have not been able to get to some of the wounded in time and Lacus is currently seeing some guards removing the dead from the area. Lacus sees that some of the dead are even children before she clutches her right arm in disgust and takes a deep breath. Terra and Collette are with her and Terra sighs before saying,"

Lacus, it's all right to be upset. This is your first true mission, it's expected to be pained at such horrors. If you need to sit down for a moment I can cover for you."

Lacus flicks back some hair and goes over to another soldier while saying,"

It's ok Terra, I am upset but ill manage. I'll feel better by saving more lives anyway. It's just; to think they would treat even children this way. The Zeon Federation has no official cleansing program right? Then why, why are they killing people so carelessly?

" Terra looks saddened and says,

" It's because some of the races that are part of the Zeon Federation like the Skrulls, the and the Brutes of the Covenant have a long history of contempt for the humans that so populate the cosmos and are using this war to unleash that hatred. But, it would be wrong to say it's just a race issue, the human Zeon soldiers seem to be acting just as brutally, if not more so. Sadly, it's just like what I seen in the Gestahl Empire on my world, sometimes humans can be so cruel to everyone.

" Collette is feeding a dog that is warmed up to her, even though it was a Zeon hound dog and somberly smiles before she says,

" I saw the same thing on my world to. The hatred the Half Elf Desians had for the humans only brought in more hate in return, and it was that hatred that drove Mithos to such a bitter extreme path. Sometimes people seem to want to hate more than anything, but I know the hate won't prevail, I refuse to believe it! We have to help everyone see past the hatred, and stop those who are so willing to hate! I believe that every one of us combined will be able to take down whatever nasty machine the Zeon forces are building!"

Some of the GUN agents and native Mobians cheer at this and Lacus takes a deep breath while seeing many war machines in the distance and saying,

" Hopefully that will be the case. I, do hope between what we have and the people of this world that we will have enough. I know Ezan is suppose to be very skilled, and Brad's strength is great to but, I wonder if that will be enough. I mean, Ben's group seems, still very inexperienced."

Terra shrugs and says,'

The Masters had faith in Squad 7, since Ben was your old friend I figured you would have just as much faith.

" Lacus looks slightly agitated at her Captain's choice of words before she says,"

I know Ben has trained hard and if the Star Sword really is legit then he does have the power to make a different. Still, I do know Ben and, if he is the same person he was back then, I am not sure he can handle this kind of job, the burden it comes with. Ben, can sometimes be out of touch with how things are.'

Collette giggles and says,"

Ben is just a dreamer like Lloyd Lacus; there is nothing wrong with that. Ben seems to be able to handle himself, he was cut off from everyone and still came out alive and even saved another world in the process."

Lacus looks at her team mate and says,"

That's true, the Maverick hunters did prove that that's the true story. Still, Ben, most of the time he just seems so, childish, like he does not realize just what the reality of the situation is.

"Terra goes up to Lacus and giggles while saying,"

Why are you so hard on Ben Lacus? You almost seem to be trying to find an excuse not to believe in him.'

Lacus blushes and says," No, it's not that Terra. I, guess after all of this time I still am getting use to Ben being back in my life. He, thinks we can be as close as we use to be but, he has to realize that's impossible. "

Collette looks confused and says," Why is that impossible Lacus? Ben just wants to be your friend right? I thought you two were good friends for a while?

" Lacus rolls her eyes and says,"

We were close Collette, very close. But, that's when we were children and now we are adults. I don't have time to pretend and be a child anymore."

A worried Collette and Terra are about to retort before Yuna and Rouge run over to them before the female bat creature says,"

Normally I love girl gossip but we will have to cut it short. Some Zeon battle craft are flying this way, looks like the people we posed to play as their buddies are not cutting it and that means we better scramble.

" Terra nods and says," Got it. All right, Lacus, Collette, let's get everyone to the GUN submarine so we can try and meet up with the others."

Lacus nods and says,"

You got it Terra. Everyone, fallow me!" Lacus grabs Pablo and gives a smile of assurance before she guides everyone to the exit. She sees the boy refuge looking happy and saying,

" Thank you for helping me Miss Lacus. Those Zeon men are scary, but I feel safe being with such a pretty and strong lady.

"Lacus giggles and says,"

Thanks, I promise you won't have to die as long as you're around me Pablo." She then picks up her pacing as she thinks of what she just talked about and says,"

Ben, does everyone really believe so easily that you're a chosen warrior? Or, am I just taking what Brad said to seriously? Ben, it's not even that I don't trust you; it's just, I wonder if you really know what you are in for. Well, no matter what I do hope you survive to figure out if you can."

With this Lacus realizes she has little time to keep up her inner monologue and focuses everything on getting her job done. However with this we now leave the female Enji and her squad, to see just if Ben can survive like Lacus said!

* * *

And as we now turn back to the main hero's of this story, and as we return to where we left off on Ben last time it seems that he, the rest of his teammates, Shadow are preparing to find out just how well Axel lives up to his reputation! Ben is circling around Axel as he and the others are preparing to try and find the best way to attack. Axel sees them all looking nervous and chuckles before he says,"

What is this, a dance or a fight!

"Doug chuckles back and says,

" Keep talking wise guy, right before we slam that mouth of yours for good!" Cloud sees Doug looks like he is ready to charge before he curtly says,

" Cool it Doug, he is egging you on because he wants you to give him an opening. We can't afford to give him an inch."

Axel forms a devilish grin as he twirls his ring like weapons and says,

" What, too polite to make the first move? Fine, if you insist ill be all to happy!"

Axel at once throws both of his weapons at Ben and Cloud! Ben just barley manages to dodge out of the way and still gets slashed across his right arm! Cloud manages to dodge the incoming sharp object his way but to his shock the moment he does Axel is behind him and before Cloud can even turnaround he grabs his red colored object with one hand and unleashes a powerful fire ball from his other arm, blasting Cloud hard in the back! Cloud instantly stop drops and rolls to put out the fire and Axel takes delight at seeing the Enji Knights pain before he says,"

Man, at this rate we will be done here before I even got fired up! "

Cloud forms a confident grin and says,"

Please, if that's the most you can fire things up ill crush your fire in a heartbeat. "

Axel chuckles and says," My, more snarly then that cold face lets on eh? All right, you're on! "

Axel then throws both of his Charkams and has them both become consumed with fire as they head for Cloud! Cloud sees the duo of deadly objects are causing a trail of fire to be left in their wake and causes energy to pour in to his large blade. He then says,"

Great, this is going to be a real work out before we even find the Zeon Base. Whatever, that's how it is." Cloud then unleashes a powerful blue energy sword wave to blow both of the deadly wheels back and also blow away the fire with the force of the energy! Axel jumps up to catch his weapons and looks amused," Not bad, clear you earned the right to be called an Enji Captain spiky. But, in the end that still means your nothing compared to me! Oh?"

Axel hears something and glances to see Ben charging at him with the Star Sword before easily blocking the incoming blade. Ben continues to slash at the red haired man in front of him while saying,"

Even if that is true you punk, your still finished! After all we are all here to back Cloud up!

" Ben then unleashes a overhead swing but Axel casually blocks the slash with his own weapon and says,"

HAH, with back up like you who needs enemies? "

Axel tries to impale Ben with his spiky rings but Ben manages to dodge the strike. However, Axel fallows up with a swift kick to Ben's jaw that sends him crashing to the ground! Axel just continues to laugh as he twirls his rings around and has fire once more blaze around them before he says,"

Heh, that Lylat Kingdom really is a bunch of idiots if they think sending packs of amateurs will ever get, GUH!"

In an instantly a black blur proceeds to smash Axel in the gut before he is knocked back! That blur reveals himself to be Shadow before the GUN agent smirks and says,"

We are not all amateurs you freak. Time you learn your place, Chaos Spear! "

Shadow instantly forms a spear of yellow chaotic energy in his right arm and hurls it at his intended target! However Axel shows he is not one to be put down so easily as he quickly recovers from his injury and then spin his charkams s around very quickly to despairs the magical energy! He keeps up a slick grin as he then says,"

Touché you black insect. But the fact still stands that you're all dead meat. The only question that remains is how long you idiots are going to drag this out! "

Cloud shrugs and says,"

Guess there is only one way to find out." With that both Cloud and Shadow go to attack Axel and while Doug tries to join in to fray only to nearly get burnt again by a wave of fire! Doug then jumps back and says,"

Damn it, this guy is hard core all right."

Ben at last recovers from the blow his enemy inflicted on him before he sees Axel fight off his squad leader with a crazed look. He then says,

" That's one way to put it. He was both stronger and faster to me and it seems he is not even fighting seriously, talk about feeling weak."

James shrugs and says," He is one of the elite order of a very powerful group of beings Ben; don't feel like it's your fault. Yes, it seems the Dark Enji sadly live up to the rumors; hopefully we will be able to take him down. Well, he seems to be found of fire, maybe that means water attacks will hit him hard."

With that everyone hears another laid back laugh before the trio turn around and see Demyx chuckling with amusement! The Dark Enji with the gelled hair looks amused and says,"

Man, that lame plan is the best you idiots can get? What, we look like chumps to you? No way us elite beings are going down to such un sway plans! Still, Axel may got this in the bag but at this rate it could take a while. And, there is no reason to make this be a drag if I can help it!"

Demyx then extends his hand and water forms around him till it takes the shape of a blue guitar like weapon called a sitar that he named Arpeggio. Demyx strokes a few cords before grinning and saying,"

With you idiots as pathetic as you are, this will be an easy wash out! Come out guys!"

With that Demyx plays on his weapon and the Genji sees white strands of energy blast out of the ground before Ben sees the same mysterious white creatures from earlier form once more, with taller red armored beings forming in between them! Ben gets wary as he says,"

These guys again? What are they your pets or something?"

Demyx chuckles and says," Please, Like I would want to bother taking pests on walks. No, this is the mark of our Organization, the Nobodies! "

Doug rolls his eyes and says,"

First those dark beings that Vile and Nightmare used and now Nobodies? It's like someone had a garage sell for lame freaky grunts!"

Demyx shrugs and says,'

Hey they may be too stylish for your dumb senses to realize but they are far from lame! Theses Nobodies are forged by are magical energy, and are extensions of our will! They can go far and last longer than lame clones! So, with that, hope you guys are cleared up, it's always better to die with clarity right? All right, let's work up a killer tune boys!

" Demyx plays a few cords on the blue object he is holding before Ben gets annoyed and says,

" Don't think just because we are new to this that we are helpless you idiot! "

Ben then goes to dodge one of the smaller Dusk Nobody's attacks before stabbing it to take it down. Another Dusk then lashes him across the back but Ben takes the hit and roundhouse kicks the Dusk to the ground before taking it down as well. Another Dusk tries to hit Ben's neck but is shot and shattered by a energy arrow from James. James fires another volley of arrows as he says,"

That's right, we were chosen because people have confidence in our ability to get the job done, and none of us feel like failing!"

James sees one of the larger Nobodies, the Dancer class then extends its arm to try and punch James but the red haired Enji responds by having his hands glow before saying,"

Now, time you learn not to dismiss what even rookie Enji Knights can do, Quake!"

James then unleashes a powerful earth magic spell to cause the ground around his enemies to erupt and form jagged stalagmites that impale most of the Nobodies! Some of them jump up but Doug is ready for them as he grins and jumps up himself before saying,"

Eat this you albino freak shows, Thousand Steel Hurricane kicks!"

With that Doug unleashes a barrage of lighting fast kicks that pummel the rest of the Nobodies hard! Dymyx gets annoyed as he sees his summoned minions shatter as they touch the ground before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh man, don't make this hard, you're going to die anyway! After all there is no way someone as radical as me is going to ever be taken down by the three musketeers of fail!"

Doug chuckles and says," For being a washed up surfer moron you sure are one to talk about failing man. Seriously, even your music is the worst then claws on a chalk board!"

Demyx looks annoyed and says,"

Whoa man, haters may got to hate but don't go dissing my vibes or I might get a little too peeved off to remember to kill you smoothly!"

Ben points the Star Sword at Demyx and says," Well, you're the one who want to kill us, don't get mad when you walk in to something you can't handle!"

Ben and Doug both charge at Demyx before the Dark Enji all of a sudden has a angry face form as he says,

" Oh I'll show you what I can handle!"

With this Demyx strikes his sitar hard, and causes a powerful geyser of water to blast up beneath Ben and Doug before they even realize what happened! As the duo hit the ground hard and wet Ben coughs out some water before groaning and saying,"

Great, so all of these Dark Enji are like elemental masters or something?"

James eyes his foe intently as he says,"

Seems like it, we better be ready for anything if he could cause such a powerful spell in an instant."

Demyx snickers and turns to Axel behind him before saying,"

Hey Axel, I changed my mind! Theses rookie punks are getting on my nerves so ill teach them a few things while you keep the big shots!"

Axel dodges attacks from both Cloud and Shadow before unleashing a wall of fire to try and burn them before he glances at his comrade and says,"

Hey, you're not taking what is mine you lazy flip flopper! Huh?"

Axel sees Cloud come at him with two swords before blocking both slashes with his own weapons. Shadow tries to go for his spin dash attack to hit his target while he has his hands full, but Axel just grins and has a wall of fire flare up around him to knock back both fighters! Axel then looks at Ben and says,"

You should know I can roast theses Enji cockroaches in the blink of an eye!"

Axel then charges at the three members of Squad 7 before James clenches his fist tightly and says,"

This fire has burned enough, I summon you queen of ice! Come now Shiva!"

With that James has a barrage of green and red orbs form around him before a mystical blue symbol then appears in front of him, and Shiva appears!"

Axle stops his charge before looking amused and saying,"

Oh, so you're a summoner as well are we red? Even for a pack of rookies you're full of tricks I see."

James just points his hand at Axel and says," Told you we were picked for a reason, now Shiva, use Diamond Dust storm!"

Shiva then unleashes a powerful blast of ice that seems to be freezing solid the entire area around her! But as the ice hits Axel he just gets annoyed and has fire blast out of him before he says,

" Hah, no way any spirit can cool me off! "

Axel then has his charkas rotate fast before he unleashes an explosion of flames that melt all the ice, and blast away Shiva! James gets hit with the fire as well and as he grunt out in pain Axel chuckles darkly before he says,"

If you play with fire, you're going to get burned, got it memorized? Demyx, I told you this was my show so stay out of it! You don't even like fighting anyway!"

Demyx looks pouty and says," That's because I am not big on the whole bleeding thing dude. But these guys are too weak to hurt me so it's all clear!"

Ben is worried at seeing his friend in pain before he says,"

James, are you all right?" James nods as he is all ready using his own magic to suppress the burn before he replies with," Ill manage, but we better find a way to win fast."

Demyx chuckles and then says," Oh man, still trying to be calm? Forget it, you guys are finished!"

Ben starts to get angry before he says,

" There is no way I'll ever be defeated by an idiot scumbag like you!"

Demyx gets annoyed and tries to stab Ben right there, but Ben kicks some water up with his Star Sword to get water in his opponents eye, and then kick him in the face! Ben grins at seeing Demyx having a bloody lip before he says," Well, guess despite being good with water, your not its master!"

Demyx gets annoyed and says," Oh, think we are so clever huh man? That was just a cheap shot, don't think you have anything on me! Bah, guess I'll just have to smash some sense in to you on just what this beat is!"

Demyx then all of a sudden has water from behind him and give him a boost! He goes to attack Ben but Ben side steps his charging foe and gathers all the energy he can before saying,"

How funny, I was going to say the same thing!"

Ben instantly swings the Star Sword and unleashes all the strength he has in to an energy sword wave blast! Demyx is shocked at this before he says,"

Oh, OW!"

Ben sees his attack is hit dead on, and causes Demyx to lose a chunk of his side! Ben wipes some sweat off his forehead before he then says,

" Well, guess I am stronger than I thought. Looks like your all, huh?"

Ben is shocked to see Demyx flinch, before his entire body turns blue and dissolves to water! Ben slowly moves forward before he says,"

Or, he was weaker than I thought. What kind of life form is made out of water? Is, GUH!"

All of a sudden a barrage of solidified water spheres smashes Ben in the back and sends him crashing to the ground! He instantly hears the same cocky laughter before he looks up and sees Demyx looking smug on a rock above Ben! Demyx continues to jam on his weapon like a want to be rock star while saying,"

That's because it was made out of water, cuz it's a water clone sucker! Nice try man seems you do know how to fight. But despite what you think I know at thing or two, or three about fighting to! And I never just head right in to a fight without knowing who I am dealing with, even if they look like total lamers! If that's the best you got its time to smash you down the drain Enji! Cause it's clear that nothing you got will, huh?

"Demyx spots a glimmer of light before he turns and sees a massive blue wave of energy coming for him! Demyx panics and sidesteps out of its path, but still gets hit in the face! Demyx yells out in pain as he sees blood fall from his face before his eyes widen and he says,"

No, MY FACE! How dare you peons hurt me!

" Demyx sees Cloud land on the ground before smirking and responding with,

" Seems you should have more than one decoy when you fight wise guy. Enough, you wasted are time long enough. Demyx sees Axel still fighting Shadow and now Doug behind Cloud before he wipes the blood off his face and says,"

You want to end this blonde? Oh ill end it, ill end it with a bang!

"Demyx unleashes a water geyser right at Cloud, and the Enji Captain responds by sidestepping the spell. However, as soon as he is out of the painful surge of water's path to his shock Demyx is faster then he figured and is all ready coming down from the sky, ready to try and stab his heart with the sharp part of his Sitar!

Cloud manages to block the strike but to his horror that is just what Demyx expected because his foe instantly grins and extends his free hand, before he snaps his fingers! Before Cloud can react water explodes around him before Demyx laughs and gleefully says,"

Got you now Enji, Water Prison!

"Ben and the others are shocked to see that Cloud is now trapped in a sphere of water! Demyx then puts his hand over the sphere to cause the water's color to turn dark blue before he sees Cloud glaring at him and says," Don't blame me that you fell for my slick power Enji! Now I got you right where I want you to! Seems you're the strongest of the bunch here, and that means it will take a while to drown you.

But that's ok, as long as I keep my hand inside you're not going anywhere till I say so! Even if you're a Enji Captain, with my magical energy this water is stronger than steel and that water is too heavy for you to move a finger! You know what that means? IT means for ticking me off your going to have no choice but to watch as those who trusted you are going to die before your eyes before we get to you!"

Cloud is outraged but to his horror Demyx is true to his word and Cloud can barley use his energy to keep himself from drowning! Ben sees this and says,"

Cloud Sensei, no! Damn it, I underestimated him, but he really was more deadly then he let on. But, you're not going to get away with this Demyx! All we have to do is get that hand away from Cloud and your spell is done! And if you think you can fight us off with only one hand, you got another thing coming!"

Demyx then looks amused before he says," You know what, you're not so witty come backs are really boring dude so, I'll show you that I can and I WILL drown you all like the rats you are!"

Demyx then slams the ground with the Sitar before water explodes out behind him! He then has a murderous smirk before he says,"

It's high time we end this; we do have bigger things to do then waste time on runts! Die, as you know what true power is! Torrential Whirlpool Slam!

"Ben and James are horrified to see that Demyx is clearly not playing around, as the water forming above his Arpeggio is taking the shape of a giant raging watery cyclone! James looks alarmed as he then says,

" Damn it, we have to hit him before he can fire that off! "

James goes to aim an energy arrow and Ben tires to ready a spell but Demyx just laughs and says,

" To slow weaklings, SO LONG!"

Demyx then smashes the ground with the cyclone he created, and this causes it to break in to a giant wave of water that roars right for Ben and James! The duo struggle to figure out what to do but there is no time, as moments later they are smashed by the water! Doug, Shadow and Axel were out of the vicinity of this attack and as Axel sees Ben being swept away he gets annoyed and says,"

Damn it Demyx, ill teach you not to step in to my fun! "

Doug looks horrified as he sees Ben and James being swept to the edge of the area in the horizon before he says,"

No, Ben, James! "Shadow then grimaces and says,"

They will be swept right off the area, I can make it!"

Shadow at once dashes off to rescue the two but Axel snickers and says,"

Don't think so Shadow, better get use to despair because that's all you idiots are getting! "

Axel spins his charkams around and creates a wall of fire to block Shadow's path! Doug tries to dash right through the fire but the heat is too much for him before he then says," NO!"

Everyone then sees Ben and James fall right off the cliff and fall down to the depths of the Mystic Ruins below! Demyx laughs madly and says,"

HAH! I could have flooded the entire area but I rather not get my man Axel angry. Besides, you're all finished.

"Doug gets furious as he glares at Demyx and says,

" That's it, you're dead, Busting Machine Gun Punch!"

Doug then charges at Demyx faster than anyone expected and unleashes a barrage of angry punch's that collide in to Demyx! Demyx gets hit but the first blow but then gets annoyed and dodges all the other punches before then smacking Doug to the ground with his Sitar! He then snickers while saying,"

Looks like you can't handle the truth man! Too bad, because it's true that nothing you got can hurt me! Huh?"

To his shock he sees that Shadow is all ready in the air above him, looking quite angry! The black anti hero has red energy gather around him before he then says,

" Don't push your luck you creep! Chaos Blast!"

Shadow then goes all out and unleashes a powerful yellow blast of energy right at the Dark Enji! Demyx has his eyes bulge as he then says,"

Damn it, where did you hide all that power!"

Demyx tries to bat the blast away with his weapon but he quickly finds its more power than he expected and on instinct jumps up in to the air!

He glares at Shadow as he hears a explosion and says," Nice try, but you're not taking this bad boy down! Nothing you have can, huh? Uh oh."

Demyx instantly feels a surge of power before he sees the moment he left his hand off the Water Prison spell Cloud instantly blasted out of it! Demyx sees Cloud's energy blast in to him before the spiky haired swordsmen grips his blade tightly and says,

" Oh, you're going to see what we can do, I promise that Demyx!"

Cloud instantly smashes Demyx hard with his blade and it unleashes such force that Demyx is smashed in to the ground! Demyx is being faced with so much pressure that the stone ground around him cracks and he digs in hard not to give Cloud ground. However, he just grins as he sees the fury in his opponents mako blue eyes before he says,"

I can see your angry but don't worry, it won't last long Enji! All of this, huh?"

To his shock Cloud's magical aura gets even more intense before the First Sword glows yellow, and splits open! To the horror of the Dark Enji knight theses new swords all glow before floating around Demyx! Cloud then says,

" This ends here, I'll teach you to try and kill my friends!

Omni Slash Version 5!"

Cloud in a flash shows how furious he is by unleashing a variation of his ultimate attack! Before Demyx can blink Cloud warps to one of his newly summoned blades and slashes Demyx hard across his side, before instantly dashing to one of his other blades and slashing Demyx with even more force! Cloud repeats this stunt again and again before he at last jumps high in the air and holds his large blade behind him, gathering all the strength he can giving a dazed Demyx time to look up, right before Cloud comes back down hard, slashing Demyx clean horizontally across his body! Demyx stood back just in time to avoid being completely slashed in half but he still gasps and coughs up blood from the impact before he then says,

" Damn, dirty Enji! I'll teach you to think, that such a, GUH!"

Demyx, and everyone else sees just how badly Cloud's attack hurt as blood gushes out all over the newly created gashes on his body! The man with the title of the" Melodious Nocturne" falls right to the ground and chokes out more blood before Cloud coldly glares at him and says,"

Anyone who endangers my friends is going to pay you scum.

"Doug whistles at this and says," Damn, I knew Cloud was hard core but, now I know never to get on his bad side." Shadow crosses his arms and grins before saying,"

Looks like that idiot learned the hard way, good riddance."

Axel sees Demyx writhe in pain as the blood around him gets bigger. He then face palms and says,"

Oh god damn it Demyx, this is why I said to let me handle this! Great, I told them not to pair me with this idiot. Still, if I let him die they are all going give me hell for this. Man, this is so NOT cool!"

Axel then unleashes a burst of speed before warping in front of Demyx! He instantly picks up his bleeding ally and jumps up in the air before saying,"

Well, lucky break for you losers, looks like it's time for a time out Enji! Guess you will get to live a little while longer but it's no problem. Heh, after all you're all ready lost half your force and you still want to save the day right? Hah, good luck with that! I can't wait to see if the Commander will finally pay attention to join in the fun, then you punks will be in for a real treat! Later!

"Shadow is all readying going to attack but Axel has a black and green portal open behind him before he jumps through it and warps him and Demyx out of the area! Shadow curses under his breath and says,"

That Axel, he is smart and deadly at the same time, a truly dangerous combination in a fighter."

Cloud solemnly nods and says,"

And he mentioned yet another one of them might be on this world. Well, even if this Commander is even stronger, they won't stop us. Next time, we will be ready for them."

Amy, hiding this whole time takes a large breath of exasperation and says,"

Oh man, that was so scary! I am glad you were able to take down that annoying guy mister Cloud!"

Doug punch's a nearby rock so hard that it shatters before he says,"

It's too bad they ran, I was going to play basketball with their heads! Ben, James, I knew this was war but, to die like this, to that punk, no way I'll get him get the last laugh!"

Cloud turns to Doug and sighs before he says,"

The Dark Enji and the Zeon federation don't have the last laugh Doug, not yet. I can sense both Ben and James's magical energy, its faint but they are still alive. "

Doug widens his eyes and says,"

Really? That seemed like a stiff drop to me, unless something broke their fall. Great, now even if they are not alive they could be capture or something if it was a Zeon ship that broke their fall!"

Shadow closes his eyes and says,"

Not necessary Doug. The Mystic Ruins have plenty of ruins and pathways that even now have not been fully discovered. Its, possible that your friends were swept in to one of the underground catacombs still buried beneath here."

Doug cracks his neck and says," Well then, we better high tail it to fallow their tracks!

Shadow opens his eyes and responds with,"

No, we should focus on meeting up with Sonic. He Tails and Knuckles have more experience with this zone then me, and we wasted enough time as it is."

Doug gets angry and says,

" Maybe my buds are low priory to you Shadow but we Enji have a code and part of that code is no one gets left behind!"

Cloud walks up to Doug and says,"

Doug, I know your upset but Shadow is right, the best course of action for both us , Ben and James is to meet with this Sonic. He and Knuckles will be able to help us find them better than if we just blindly searched on our own. Remember, we still can't afford to be detected, especially now that the Zeon forces are aware that we are here."

Doug takes a deep breath and nods before he then says,"

Well, guess you do got a point there Cloud. Hopefully are buds can hold out till we can put things together. Heh, who am I kidding this is starting to sound like a scaled down version of what happened to us on Mario's world and that turned out all right. Well, guess we should better focus on what we can do right?"

Shadow nods and says," Then let's heal up and move out, we are behind schedule as it is."

Cloud nods as he goes to take a potion out of his pocket to help recover his strength and heal his injuries before he glances at the watery section where Demyx flooded Ben and James before he says,

" Ben, James, I hope this choice is not the wrong one."

Shadow grins and says,"

Those two seemed to know how to get things done, I am sure they will be fine Cloud. So if you really do trust them stop worrying about it and let's go."

Cloud chuckles and says," Sorry, it's a bit of a habit of mine. All right, everyone ready?"

Doug, Shadow and Amy nod before they move at an even greater speed to their destination. However, as they go on to try and still complete their mission despite the setback. However, with that we leave the group to focus on those who are even more set back, and that would be Ben and James!

* * *

As we resume are view on the one who welds the Star Sword it seems that what Shadow predicted is true, Demyx 's attack flooded them down a underground tunnel! After being bumped around what seemed like one extreme water slide Ben and James at last are free from the embrace of H20, only to fall in to another underground ravine!

While Ben and James are both banged up hard but Ben has just enough strength to grab on to the rocky edge to his right and grab a hold to James before pulling him and his friend out of the water. For a full minute the duo are too tired and dazed to speak before Ben spits some water out and says,"

Well, that could have gone better."

James just chuckles and says,"

Most likely. Still, considering the situation it could have also gone a lot worst. At least despite how banged up we are, we are still alive."

Ben chuckles and says," Score another point for luck. If we are really lucky those psychos will think we are dead and leave. Wait; there is still Cloud, Doug and Shadow. Damn it, I feel so useless. I, really am just a joke compared to them. So much for me proving myself."

James wipes some dirt off his bloody knee and says,"

Don't be too hard on yourself Ben. They clearly lived up to their reputation as being some of the deadliest warriors of the darkness. The fact that you manage to hold your own for as well as you did is something to be proud of."

Ben looks at the Star Sword and says,"

I suppose so. It's just, I don't seem to have the sword skills of Cloud Sensei, Doug's raw physical reflexes and strength or anything close to your magical skills. I , admit even now I barley am above a grunt."

James shrugs and says,"

I was taught magic by a Enji Master for most of my youth and had additional training from the legacy of the Quincy clan while Doug had the training of one of the most renown martial artists currently living. The fact that despite you not having nearly as much as an education as us yet you still being able to hold your own shows your own skills. Look, we can debate how true your fate really is Ben but, we simply have to wait and see how things unfold.

"Ben gives a bitter chuckle and says," I guess your right James. Heh, you saying you're not sure the destiny of the Star Sword is legit either?"

James readjusts his glasses and says,

" I trust you Ben, and I have seen the Star Sword's power. I simply don't put an absolute trust in anything that does not have absolute proof of being real. However, what I do know is absolutely true is that it's logical for us not to remain here. "

Ben grins and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me, better let everyone know we are not dead. Huh?"

Ben tries to get his transmitter working but hears a static sound before pressing a few buttons. He then gulps and says,"

Er, I must have landed on mine or it got smashed on the way down because it would appear to be quite busted.

" James checks his own gear and grimaces before saying,"

I don't think it's you Ben; I can't get a single either. Great, either this cave has something that neutralizes are transmitters, or the enemy is purposely jamming us. Either way, I can still faintly sense Doug and Cloud's energy so as long as we can make it out of here we are all right. "

Ben looks around and says," Hopefully there is a place to get out of. Otherwise, we might have to get use to digging for a while.

"Ben looks around and sees that the stream he and James were previously and sees that the area seems to mostly be green and purplish rocks. Ben breathe a sigh of relief as he sees faint lights glowing around the Mystic cave before he says," Well, it looks like at least we are not completely cut off. With any luck this is a trail or tour or something. "

James nods and says," Well, guess there is only one way to find out. Oh well, at least this is a way for me to grasp the culture of this world some more.

"With that the two heal their wounds and proceed to go down the path. Ben remains on guard as he looks around and says,"

Man, with how things are going we are going to run right in to the, er, I better not jinx myself. "

James chuckles and says," Even if the Zeon base is not here this place could have booby traps."

Ben grins as he hops over a rock and says," Maybe so James but that is not very li, WHOA!"

As Ben lands on another rock the entire area around him crumbles and Ben quickly sees a sharp row of spikes waiting for him at the bottom! Ben on instinct stabs the rock in front of him with the Star Sword and manages to stop his descent. James just sighs and says,"

Looks like it's likely enough. "

James then uses his magic to create steps out of the wall for Ben to climb out of the impasse before Ben wipes some sweat off his head and says,"

Yup, thanks James. Well, looks like we will have to watch are step every step of the, huh? James, you hear something? "

James freezes before he nods and says," I do, and it sounds mechanical. James then goes down the hole himself and both rookie Enji then sees a pair of what seem to be large robotic fireflies fly by the area. James notices the machines briefly rotate around the area before flying on ahead. After making sure they are gone James and Ben climb back up before are wary hero says,"

Great, were those Zeon probe droids?"

James closes his eyes and responds with,"

I am not sure, they did not look like the design they are suppose to have. I suppose it could be a new model, let's find out."

Ben sighs and says," Great, even more surprises." The two then walk carefully down the path and get ready to fight as they hear more noises. After turning around a corner though, the pair our shocked to find a much wider area, and see various machines and robots of many shapes and sizes going around the area! Ben sees many small red robots lifting rocks around and putting them in machines behind them. Ben notices the red robots and also see that some of the machines behind them seem to have a human face on them before he whispers out,

"Your right James, this does not seem like a Zeon squad. Maybe it's one of their allies on this world?"

James looks around and says," It could be someone like Fang who was hired to help them find the Chaos Emeralds. Still, I wonder if, oh?"

The two then hear a roar and get on guard before they see some of the red robots and robotic fireflies circle around an area, before they all shoot out lasers! Ben sees theses lasers remain steady before the robots pull back, and seem to drag out with their lasers what seems to be a hoarse sized purple and white mole that seems to have a drill for a nose and smaller drills for its finger nails!

Ben watches with curiosity as the mole monster cries out with fury and slams its drill nose in to one of the red robots and shatters it! This causes a red and white mole shaped robot with a bizarre mustache to come forth and fire a black net out of its mouth, hitting the raging monster and capturing it! Are hero's see the drill nosed monster get shocked by electricity before the robots pick him up and throw him in one of the machines behind them! Ben is shocked as the mole then says,"

You jerks! Wait till my friends find I am captured, you're all going to get it! OW!"

The mole monster continues to rant and scream before Ben looks confused and says,"

What is this? Is the Zeon army finding monsters to have even more troops to use? Great, next thing I know they will be trying to capture the weather or something. Still, a monster that can speak, guess that means it's another native species right? "

James looks at some of the other monsters captured in the machines around him before he gasps and says,"

Wait, is this for real? Ben, they are not monsters, not quite. I think they are in fact, Digimon!"

Ben looks even more shocked as he says,"

Wait, you sure? Those are, digital monsters, that are like mutated by radiation right?"

James sighs with exasperation and says,"

Sort of, but its more complex than that. Digimon, they are part of the new phenomenon that has devolved from the extreme interaction of the different magical energies of the worlds throughout the years, or, to be more precise it's the result of many different kinds of radiation mixing unnaturally with each other.

It's, not exactly totally figured out but a genius researcher, _Daimon Gennai Mizrah_i, came up with the theory that the many different components of many worlds atmosphere could cause many unexpected results.

It's had the same effect on sentient life forms; it's conformed to also be the cause of having the genetic mutations that have been causing the mutant phenomenon recently. It effects entire worlds, if I recall it was what allowed magic to return to Miss Terra's world, and somehow even caused Yuna and Tidus 's friend and mentor Auron to return to the dead thanks to the worlds, unique structure.

Digimon are like mutant monsters, but half of their structure down to their DNA is composed of data, the data of the many worlds brought to life. Needles to say, they have a ride range of skills and powers. As you see they can talk normally, and can also evolve, or Digivole. Mizrahi 's theory was that Digimon could even combined together to form even greater Digimon."

Ben nods, trying to pretend he knows more than he does as he says,"

Nice, I see you watched that special on Digimon as well, good to remember some of the things I missed. That Mizrahi, I did hear he was a genius, almost on the same levels as the Cid's or even the legendary robot master Doctor Thomas Light. Did he ever finish his theory?"

James sighs and says,"

No, I doubt he ever will. He died five years ago. The story was that he was visiting a friend's experiment and that experiment went bad, so bad that it exploded, killing them all. There were rumors that the experiment was related to Digimon, or at least a monster. Regardless of what the true story to that was, that and more made Digimon be a subject of caution. I don't know what is going on with whoever wants to capture theses Digimon but I know it's another problem for us.

"Ben nods and says," We should focus on getting out of here without getting caught. I hope those robots don't have sensors."

James grins and says,"

Even if they do, we can manage. Ill cast a variation of a lighting spell around us to dampen theses sensors. It should allow us to get out of here as long as we move fast."

Ben nods and says," Guess there is only one way to find out, ready?"

James nods and unleashes a small cage of lighting around the two. Ben and James then sneak around the robots and thankfully James's lighting spell is able to work since they don't seem to get noticed by the robots. The two then proceed farther down the cave, and notice that the path gets more structured and another minute later they are shocked to see a temple like structure in front of them! James looks amazed and says," Guess they are researching something all right.

"Ben looks even more amazed as he then says,

" Hey wait, this kind of looks familiar. No, wait, if this is what I think it is James, it looks kind of like the same place as where I found the Star Sword!"

James is dumbfounded at this and looks at the temple intently before looking even more intently at his friend. "

What, your serious Ben? But, the odds of Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius both having the same style of building are astronomically slim.

" Ben grins as the Star Sword shines with light before he turns to James and says,"

They did not have to build it, if the angels did. Hey, Gilgamesh said the other parts of the Star Sword were all over the universe, this might be one of them! Come on James, let's find out!"

James is shocked at Ben's eagerness before he looks at the temple and hears the buzzing noise of more machines getting closer in the distance before he says,"

Well, maybe it is destiny. Meh, it can't hurt and, this is getting interesting."

With that James fallows Ben in to the temple and they both quickly see that the same machines from before floating around the temple and remain on guard. Luckily the same jamming spell that James had up still manages to get the machines the slip and the cautions duo are able to proceed more or less while remaining there stealthily approach.

While the temple has some traps, like corridors with fire walls and some spikes its nothing the training of the two hero's can't get them out of, though it helps that it seems that whoever is behind the machines also has machines trying to convert this temple as several of its sections seem to be jammed or destroyed. After a few more close calls Ben and James at last run in to what seems to be a wide room with stairs and pillars.

Ben sees that there is a giant mural in the back, and several statues of what seem to be humanoid enchiladas in tribal gear! James looks amazed and says,

" Fascinating, this must be where the ancient people worshiped or something. This really is a relic of a lost culture once we are done with the mission ill enjoy going more in to this."

Ben looks around intently for any sigh of another passage before he says,"

Hold up just a bit James, we should figure out why someone is setting up shop around here. And, just give me a bit more time to figure out if there is another part of the Star Sword here. We might have missed something."

James looks around and only sees more statues before he responds with,"

I am not so sure Ben, some of the places were dark but it seemed rather straight forward. This place could very well have been made by the celestial ones but it might not be related to the Star Sword."

Ben moves around the area with a more frantic pace as he then touches some of the status and says,"

Maybe, but it just feels so, right James. I mean, this looks like it's about something important.'

James nods and takes a close look at one of the statues before he says

," Ill agree to that Ben. It looks like they are trying to pay tribute to those who fought in a great battle."

Ben then looks up at the mural in front and sees that it appears to be showing what seems to be a gigantic demonic shadow with red eyes looking like it what seems to be crushing what Ben presumes to be Mobius. There are plenty of other specks of darkness and light all around the mural but what sticks out in Ben's mind is seeing a large pillar of light right in the center of the large shadow, almost looking like a sword, the Star Sword! Ben then says,"

That almost looks like the Star Sword James, right there!"

James goes to where Ben is pointing and presses his hand before saying,"

It, does resemble it a tad. "Ben takes out the Star Sword and directly puts it to the image of the mural before the Star Sword glows with light, and so does the mural! Ben then sees blue wall panels then move around in front of Ben, and form a chain that leads to the ceiling! James sees all of these blue panels glow with light before the ceiling itself opens and he then says,"

Well Ben, looks like you are right after all, your instincts are rather keen."

Ben grins and says," Thanks James. Now, there has to be some way to climb up there. Don't see any place at all to grab on to though. Sigh, at times like this I wish I could do the fly spell, it would, whoa!"

Ben was simply trying to kick the panel in front of him to try and get something to come out, but is shocked to see that his foot sticks to the blue surface! James sees this and extends his own foot before it to attaches itself to the wall! James looks intrigued before he says,

" I get it; it's another safety procedure to keep out unwanted guests. Not bad, better have a spell ready in case they decide to drop on a seconds notice."

Ben chuckles sheepishly and says,

" No kidding. All right here we go.

' With that Ben and James run up the wall, and find in front of them yet another door, this one made up of crystals! Ben moans at this and says,"

Oh come on, this is starting to turn out like a bad joke!"

Almost as if responding to Ben's wishes the Star Sword glows again and the doors split open, revealing a crystal like chamber behind it! Ben gets excited as he says,"

All right, this is the same kind of chamber where I found the Star Sword! Wait, that also means I might have to run in to Gilgamesh again? Good grief, I am not sure I really improved that much since last time. Well, let's see what we have here."

James just nods as he continues to absorb all that's before him. The two then enter the chamber properly and Ben sees that there is alter in the center of the room. However, unlike before there is nothing that even resembles a hilt, all Ben sees is a blue gem in the center of the pillar. Ben looks at the gem closely and sees there is some sort of writing around it, a writing that might as well be Chocobo scratch to the young man. Ben scratches his head as he then says,

" This better not be a riddle, I have enough problems with them when they are in the language I can understand. "

James walks up besides Ben and spots what Ben is talking about before raising a eyebrow. He then says,

" Wait, I think I remember studying this, if I am not mistaken its ancient Xenogan. But, that race has been lost for thousands of years. I wonder what there link to this is, and I wonder what they are saying even more. "

James presses a few buttons on his personal computer before he shrugs and says," It's, garbled enough as it is but I can make out, Star and, friendship."

Ben grins and says,"

You sure do know your info James." His red haired teammate just readjusts his glasses while he says,

" Oh it's nothing much I assure you. The Enron family has strived to live up to their legacy for centuries, I just happen to excel on it. Now Ben, let's see if you can excel on your own fate." Ben's eyes burn with determination as he then says,

" Sounds like a plan James. All right, I am not sure what kind of test this is but, here we go."

Ben then points the Star Sword right at the blue gem, and to his relief the gem shines in unison with his blade! Ben then sees a small beam of blue light blast out, before this crystal shard flies out and floats above Ben's head before the owner of the Star Sword is relieved to see this blue crystal shard fly in to the area beneath the red crystal shard all ready in the center of the blade before it fits like a Lego block! Ben braces himself for something, but only sees the Star Sword shine with even more intense light. He then looks at James and shrugs before saying,"

Well, that was easy. Maybe Gilgamesh is trying to trick me?"

James responds with,"

Beats me, seems simple en, oh?"

James is shocked to see an even more intense pillar of light blast out where the crystal shard was, till what seems to be a blue egg rise up! Ben and James then see sparks of energy crackle around the area before Ben looks at the egg intently. He sees the egg tremble a bit before he says,"

What the, what is this? Oh man, did Gilgamesh get lazy and send a monster for us to fight instead? Come on, if I have to risk my life to find these things the least he could do is not take short cuts!"

Ben then sees the egg crack before James then gets weary as he says,"

Better get ready! "With that the egg cracks and explodes with energy and unleashing a blinding light in the process! Ben gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

All right, I don't care what you are, I am not going to lose to you! So show me what you, huh?"

Ben sees the Star Sword unleash another beam of light, before the light in front of him stabilizes! Ben is then shocked to see a shape of that of a small dragon with mostly purple and red skin! Ben braces himself for a fight but is shocked to see the eyes staring in to him seem to be wide round black eyes, nearly looking like a puppy!

Ben then sees that while it's clearly a dragon that is around his size looking right at him, and also notices that while this dragon has claws, wings, a tail, and even a horny spike on top of its nose the dragon seems to have a stance of that like a puppy more than a murderous monster, a feeling that is only intensified as the dragon starts to pant like a dog.

' Ben sees the dragon just stare blankly at him and James before the two Enji look at each other, look at the dragon, sees parts of its skin change like a chameleon before turning back to purple before Ben looks at James and says,"

Well, I can say I did not see this coming. So, now what?

" His responds is the creature before him just staring blankly at Ben before Ben shrugs and says," Er, hello?"

Ben is shocked to get a answer before the dragon turns his neck to the side and says," Hello?

"Ben raises a eyebrow and says,"

Ok, you can speak, spindled this will help things. Um, who are you?"

The dragon just responds by turning his head the other way and says,

" Who am I? Um, who am I? Do you know who I am?"

Ben face palms and says," Well, this is going to be fun. "

James crosses his arms and says,"

If he can speak, that means he is likely a digimon. Maybe, the cross mutation of the different energies of the world even reached such a holy place? He, nearly looks like a Hiryu, the wind drake kind of dragon. Tell me, do you know why your hear dragon?"

The dragon digimon turns to James and says,

" Do I know where I am? Where is here? What am I suppose to do?"

Ben sighs with exasperation before he says," If, this is some game this is getting annoying but, if you don't know anything then, I feel sorry for you. Do, you know your name?"

His responds from the creature is another look of curiously before he goes right up to Ben's face and says,

" What's a name? "

Ben rolls his eyes and says," That's it, like James said you look like a Hiryu and you seem to be a Digimon so, how about we call you _Hiryuumon_?"

Hiryuumon looks confused and says,

" What's a Hiryuumon? "Ben, sighs and points his finger right on Hiryuumon's nose before saying,"

That's you, that's your name Hiryuumon." Hiryuumon looks amused and says,"

That sounds, cool! What's your name?"

Ben grins and says," My name is Ben Auro Hiryuumon. I was chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe from the forces of darkness.

" James grins and says,"

My name is James Elrond, a friend of Ben. "Ben nods and says," I, am here to go through a test, I think. I thought I was suppose to fight a guy named Gilgamesh."

Hiryuumon looks around and says," Oh, so you want to fight this bad guy?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, he is not really a bad guy anymore Hiryuumon. I just need to fight him to get more power to, be able to fight the true bad guys. Though, I figured I got the power all ready, and, you seem to be here. I wish Gilgamesh would show up all ready."

Hiryuumon looks around and says,"

You want to find this bad guy Ben? Well, you woke me up from, whatever I was doing so ill help you out! Let's see if I can smell him, my nose smells a lot of things! Um, I smell something all ready! Oh wait, that's you."

Hiryuumon then shifts around before going pass Ben and saying,"

Hey wait I smell more things! Are these the bad men? I hope so, I am hungry!

"Hiryuumon dashes to the exit before Ben cringes and says,

" Hey, hold up Hiryuumon!"

Hiryuumon seems to either fail to hear Ben or does not listen to him and just goes down the hall. Ben can all ready hear the digimon going down the temple before saying,

" Great, now he is not listing to me, I really got to work on that. I wonder, is this part of the test?"

James looks around before he says," If this is just an act, it's a good one. Well, if this Hiryuumon is what he appears to be or this is some elaborate test either way we have to act. No matter what angel he is really playing, if he gets the robots attention we are in trouble. "

Ben gulps and says," Great, let's catch him!"

The duo run off and try to catch Hiryuumon, but are shocked to find that despite the fact that the dragon digimon appeared to be just born as he is all readying requiring Ben and James to move at full speed! As the duo return to the mural room Ben manages to catch up with Hiryuumon and says,

" HEY! Hold it Hiryuumon!" To Ben's relief the digimon then turns around before looking confused and saying," What's wrong? "Ben takes a deep breath and says," Well, you see Hiryuumon we don't really want to get the bad guys attention just yet.

" Hiryuumon looks even more confused as he says,"

What, why not? You said you want to beat the bad guys right?"

James chuckles and says," Easy now, we are not even sure if the people around here are truly the bad guys. Even if they are, we can't just charge in as we are now. Unprepared and unconfused as we are such a battle just rushing in can be a disaster.'

Hiryuumon looks depressed and says,"

So, we can't win? I thought you guys said we can win!"

Ben gets defensive and says," I did not say I can't win , I just need to know what I am getting in to so I can know how to win while feeling the less amount of pain, got itHiryuumon? "

Hiryuumon itches his head and says,

" Not really. Well, if you don't want to fight the bad guys you better tell them because I think one of them is coming up here really fast.'

Ben gets alarmed as he then says," Wait, what do you mean Hiryuumon?"

All of a sudden Ben hears an odd roaring sound, before the wall in front of his eyes is blown down! Both Ben and James get tense as they see a giant red beetle like monster with four arms and scissor like claws in front of his face emerge! This new monster has its face claws grind together several times before Hiryuumon growls and says,"

That guy! Hey jerk, you want to fight? I am not scared of you ugly!"

Ben sighs and says," Great, here comes the trouble."

James readies his energy bow before saying," I think I seen this monsters profile before.

It's another digimon Ben, the beetle Champion level named Kuwagamon. Sadly, what I remember is that it tends to be very violent, very often. "

Ben sees Kuwagmon walking closer, and having droll roll down its fangs before he braces himself and says,"

Well, that's not helping me relax. Think we can take him?"

James grins and says," Well, since he is a champion level digimon and not a bright one, it's entirely possible as long as we don't screw up."

Ben grins and says," Oh well, I am never quite fond of screwing up when my life is on the line. Hiryuumon, time we fight the bad guys!"

Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Sounds like a plan to me! All right you stupid bug, you're done! Either Flame! "

With this the smaller Digimon widens his mouth and unleashes a large red fire ball from it that hits Kuwagmon right in its head! The beetle like monster roars in pain as the flames continues to grow over its body! James is impressed by this and says,

Not bad, despite being just born it seems to be a born fighter. Maybe it was grown to be Ben's opponent?"

Ben looks awed and comments with," Who knows, I am just glad he is on our side?"

Hiryuumon grins and says," Don't worry, I can take down guys like this for breakfast! Speaking of breakfast, I might as well eat this guy after he is done c, GUH!"

To his shock Kuwagamon shows he is not as done as his smaller opponent might think because he backhands Hiryuumon in to the air with one of his claws! Hiryuumon goes flying and Ben catch's him before Hiryuumon looks dazed and says,"

Ow! What was that!" Ben sees Kuwagamon bashing his own head against a pillar to put out the fire before he says,"

That was you making your enemy mad. Trust me Hiryuumon, that's not a good thing. Well, we can hurt it, but we better hurt it a lot more before it gets those claws in to us.

" James nods and says,"

This Digimon has a hard shell, but it's not totally unstoppable. We have to hit it were its weak. Well, it seems it wants to eat us and its mouth seems more variable then the rest. "

Ben nods and says," So that's where we will strike. Hiryuumon, try to focus your attacks on its mouth!

"Hiryuumon gets on his feet again and says,"

How do you know your idea is going to work anyway?"

James shrugs and says," It's logical, there for it's the best course of action."

Hiryuumon looks annoyed and says," That does not make any sense at all!

" Ben gets back in to a fighting stance and says," Look, just listen all right Hiryuumon? We are the ones who have the plans, so just fallow the lead of the boss ok?"

Hiryuumon grins and says,"

All right all ready, this better work!"

With this Kuwagamon has its wings flap up rapidly and it gets ready to try and skewer it's pray with its scissor like claws! Ben then steps forward and says," All right, now!"

Ben then dashes forward and slides down, stabbing the digimon right in its chest! The red monster roars in pain, before Hiryuumon then bashes Kuwagamon with his own head! Ben's new alley then grins and says," Keep those ugly teeth closed, they gross me out!"

Kwuagamon roars out and grasps Hiryuumon with its claws! Kwuagamon then tries to eat his attacked, while also grasping Ben with its arms! Hiryuumon struggles to keep from falling in to the mouth of his enemy before saying,"

Hey, I may not know a lot of things but I know I don't like the feeling down there!"

All of a sudden James jumps up above Kuwagmon and says,"

Don't worry, its menu has all ready been selected!"

James then unleashes an energy arrow and aims it to wiz right past Hiryuumon and go down its throat! A few seconds later an explosion sound is heard and smoke is flying out of the hostile beings mouth! James lands on the ground and says," Ben, now!"

Ben nods before stabbing Kuwagamon right in its stomach, causing it to roar even louder, before at last toppling over! If that damage was not enough a rock falls from the vibrations the battle causing the red hungry bog to get a rock in his mouth. Ben, Hiryuumon and James see the suffocated Kuwagamon twitch a bit before Ben grins and says,"

See Hiryuumon, that's why it's a good idea to fight with a good battle plan. Whew, as long as this is not one of those monsters that have little monsters inside it I think we are clear for now.

"Hiryuumon grins and says," Wow, that was really something guys!

"James shrugs and says,"

Thanks for doing your part Hiryuumon, it was a team effort."

Hiryuumon grins and says," No problems James, looks like you really can save the entire universe! Um, one thing though, what's a universe again?"

James chuckles before Ben groans and says," I know your excited Hiryuumon but you got it mixed up. I am the one who was chosen to weld the Star Sword and save the cosmos, not James.

" Hiryuumon looks confused and says," What, but James seems to have the plans, he is the boss right?"

Ben groans and says,"

Damn it, when will someone take me seriously? Well, Cloud Sensei is really the boss of us Hiryuumon, and I guess Grand Master Myers is his boss. Well, speaking of Cloud I think we should go back to finding him, and a way out of here."

James nods and says," Indeed, and I think I have an idea. Hiryuumon, can you use your nose to smell if there is others like us, other humans in this area? Even a faint trail is enough."

Hiryuumon nods and smells around before his eyes widen and says,"

Oh, I think I smell something all ready! If you mean someone that smells kind of like you then I smell something over there!"

Ben then walks forward in anticipation, only to cringe as he sees a bunch of robots swarm in to the area! Ben sees that they are the same robots from before, and also see that many of them are glowing red and having things that look like many kinds of guns form before he turns to Hiryuumon and says,"

You know Hiryuumon, these guys are not really humans, at all. In fact inorganic objects are rather far from being human.

" Hiryuumon wags his tail and simply points up before saying,"

No, not those thingies Ben, I don't even smell much from these things. I mean the OTHER thing!"

Ben is about to pry Hiryuumon for details when all of a sudden the ground shakes! Ben sees the walls to the right crack before he and James get ready for conflict once more! However, as the wall comes crashing down Ben is caught off guard as he sees what appears to be a red car like machine with big tires and a drill in front run out of the wall!

This car stops right in front of Ben, and the good guy trio hears what seems to be a muffled laughter before the black part of the car splits open! A man with a obese, but not extremely obese appearance, wearing a crimson jacket with yellow buttons, black pants linked to black shoes, white gloves, a bald head, a large reddish brown mustache, and black goggles over his eyes steps out of the car! This man just strokes his mustache and says,"

My, this is quite unexpected, I was sure this handiwork had Sonic's finger prints all over it. Tell me you two, just who are you? "

Ben remains wary as he says,"

Tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine.

"This mustached man chuckles and says,"

Very bold of you to be so confident when you don't know how it reward you, but your arrogance shows you clearly are tourists.

Well then my arrogant simpletons, its time you learn your in the presence of Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the man who with a IQ over three hundred and the greatest scientific genius of all!

" Ben and James at once step back before James says,"

So, your Doctor Robotnik, hardly what I expected."

Ben looks shocked as he says,"

Seriously, to be honest he nearly reminds me of my grandfather Albus. Well, at least the mustache and liking the knowledge and all that."

Robotnik looks amused at Ben's commit as he then says,"

Oh, so you do know of me boy? I see that my legacy can't help but spread in to anything that details this world! So, I take it you are new to traveling around Mobius? You should know, this entire area is a zone under my command, a place that I am privately conducting experiments on.

Normally I am not very fond of trespassers but since you're clearly clueless I'll be generous and let it slide.

" Ben and James look at each other before they nod. Ben then chuckles and says,

" Sorry, we did not know you were working here. We did not even plan to be here really, we kind of got blasted here when we were under attack by forces of the Zeon Federation."

Robotnik then puts his goggles over his head to reveal his black round sunglasses as he frowns and says,"

Oh, so those Zeon idiots are being even nosier are they? Bah, I had enough problems with Sonic, Shadow and GUN, they are just as welcomed as a incoming swarm of hornets! Those arrogant fools, they dare to challenge the right to own this world from me! They will pay dearly, all of them. Don't worry about the Zeon Federation you two, soon I will show them who truly has the superior might, and proper balance will be restored to Mobius!

Heh, theses Zeon barbarians think they are superior because they have more advanced technology? Fools, it's true some of their ships have greater specks and machinery then I figured but that's only because they likely have access to materials that are not available on this world! Once I analyze their systems and blueprints completely, I'll be able to evolve my genius to a new level and then no one will be able to stop me! So don't form a impression on the world it its current state my fellows, once I build the true glorious Egg man land you can see what true spender really is!"

Ben, noticing Robotnik is mostly ranting to himself at this point chuckles nervously and says," I see, well, the only way to do that would be to stop the Zeon Federation from occupying Mobius. It seems they are trying to work on some super weapon, if only we knew where they were."

Robotnik cackles madly and pats himself on his side before saying,"

Oh please, I know where those arrogant mongrels are playing around. There stealth systems are decent enough, too bad the ruined base that they laid out there little lair was built on the ruins of where I launched the Death Egg and the Egg Carrier all those years ago! Heh, a true genius knows how to get useful results even out of failures after all."

Ben crosses his arms and says,"

Nice, you really do sound like my grandpa, maybe you guys were from the same school after all. So, you know where the Zeon guys are working on their weapon? We are kind of looking for it, you see its are job to make sure they fail."

Robotnik narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh really? Bah, and they call me insane. You must be truly naïve if you came to this world expecting to free it on your own."

James then sighs and says,"

We are not on our own doctor, we are working with the people of this world along with are friends. You see, we are members of the Enji Knights, it's are duty to stop injustice."

Robotnik pauses for a second, before bursting out in to laughter before moving closer to Ben and James. He forms a wide grin and says,"

So, you two boys are part of the band of fairy tale heroes of the light are you? I admit, I thought such a story was only a rumor, you two don't fit hero material, even on this world."

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

I get that a lot it seems, maybe after I advance past the Genji rank that will change. Hey now, we made it through those ruins, that proves we are for real right?"

Robotnik strokes his chin and says,"

True enough, you even seemed to take down that pain of a Digimon over there. Theses ruins are suppose to have an ancient power, even more ancient and even more powerful then the things that I found in previous ruins! However, it seems theses ruins are giving even little old me a hard time to decipher, it does not help that the energy of the entire planet has become even more scrambled thanks to all the different people coming down these days. Blast it, if only that blasted speedy idiot did not run off with most of the Chaos Emeralds! These Digimon are decent substitutes but they alone are not enough. If only I could find where the legendary monster is!" Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Hey, I am a monster! These guys found me in the secret chamber of this place, and I do feel special!" Robotnik is speechless as he has his machines float around Hiryuumon. They all unleash scanning lasers before Robotnik gets a green conformation sound on his terminal! He then gasps and says,"

No way, I can't believe this! How did you manage to find what my intelligence could not solve?"

Ben grins and says," Well, I doubt I would have found it normally but, I suppose you could say it was my destiny to stop it. See, short story is I was chosen by the celestial ones to fight the ultimate darkness or something so, I guess this guy is suppose to help me." Robotnik begins to furiously press the buttons on his terminal before saying,"

Even if I chose to believe such a laughable tale, I doubt you can utilize such power more then someone with my IQ young man. You see, if you truly want to save Mobius, it would be wise of you to hand over the Digital dragon there to me. Only I can turn that puppy like monster in to a true ultimate weapon."

Hiryuumon looks confused as he says,"

What, you want to make me stronger? So I can beat guy's like that ugly bug without worrying about being eaten? "

Robotnik forms a wide grin and says,

" Precisely my friend, you will be reborn and feel even greater power than ever, once I roboticized you of course!"

Hiryuumon looks confused and says,"

What is, robo, aside?

" James looks angry and says," What it means Hiryuumon is that the doctor here will turn you something like one of these machines here, a thing that has no heart or free will of its own! Doctor Robotnik, I did read up on you on our way here. Your views on others are, and what you do to them are far from noble. "

Robotnik grumbles and says,"

Let me guess, that infernal Sonic or one of his pals distorted my goals did they? Bah, they never could understand my genius; they never could see the bigger picture! It's not nearly as bad as the idiots may let you think; I am just removing all the flaws of a living being, and am trying to make a better world! I have even made sure the process would work by testing it on other digimon in the area! I assure you, I don't seek to make my genus result in the pain and misery of others. I want to make a better world.

" Ben sighs and says," Maybe I could by that, expect we kind of hear you like to blow up things, and unleashing demonic nightmarish monsters that nearly end all life on this world on a usual basis. That, hardly sounds noble."

Robotnik frowns and says,"

True progress will only be able to be made when the idiot mobians stop trying to interfere with my genius!

"Ben then points the Star Sword at Robotnik and says,"

Even if you are the smartest man of this world that gives you no right to enforce your will on the entire planet! No world where only one man's dreams are fulfilled can ever be rightfully called a paradise! Tsc, you may remind me of my grandpa physically, but that's where it ends."

Robotnik does not take well to Ben's sudden brazen tone and his serious look only angers him further before he says,"

Bah, tourists or not, I won't tolerate rudeness from anyone! Enough, I have been more then curious with you two but my patience is at a end! Bah, that Havoc Drashid was right; things will never change if idiots are crowding not just this world but every world!"

Ben gasps and says," Wait, you meet Havoc Drashid, the patriarch of Sithantos! What, did he want with you Robotnik?"

The Doctor looks down and says," He was the one who told me about this ruin, he, wait, I don't have to say anything to those who can't understand my greatness! All you need to know is that I have big plans, and I need that Digimon for them to work, for my revenge on all the clowns on this world that stand in my way! Hand him over to me, or you will see why no one wants me as my enemy!

"Ben sees Hiryuumon look confused before he gets in front of the Digimon and gets in to a fighting stance before he says,"

I hate making enemies, but I knew I could not be friends with everyone as long as I had this job. Sorry, but Hiryuumon is my friend and I won't hand him over to be experimented on! "

Hiryuumon seems to know what the word friend means because he looks shocked and turns to Ben before he says,"

I am, your friend?"

Ben grins and says," Course you are Hiryuumon. Sure we just met but you seem nice enough. Besides, if nothing else you seem to be related to my destiny and it would look bad if I lost something so important. Still, it's more the friend thing then the duty thing.

" Hiryuumon looks wide eyed in aw before he then says," All right, thanks!"

Robotnik then gives a commanding hand gesture as his robots once more rotate around the enemies of their master. The doctor then says,

" Oh great, another display of stupidly. Don't think I am afraid of fighting the Enji Knights; I won't let anyone interfere with my plans! You so called heroes have made a foolish choice that I promise!"

Ben then has the Star Sword shine with holy energy and James takes out his energy bow again before James says,

" Maybe, but we have chosen to live our lives as hero's, and expect the consequences."

Robotnik rolls his eyes and then puts on his goggles once more before saying," I don't think you realize just what consequences your arrogance has brought you, but by the time I take what is mine by force you will learn the hard way! Enough get them!"

The glass slides over his drill car again before his robots at once fire blaster shots and energy nets at the heroic trio!If that's not enough Robotnik himself has blasted cannons and missile launchers form from the sides of his craft but despite this are hero's stay calm and Ben at once defects a blaster bolt in to another fire fly badniks and then slashes in half an incoming net before saying,"

Hiryuumon, stick close to me and James and we will get out in one piece. Got it partner?"

Hiryuumon grins and says," You're the boss Ben, lead the way! Huh?"

The rookie level digimon sees the same mole robot from before dig underneath behind Ben's back and try and attack him before the dragon growls and says,"

You're not hurting the boss if I have anything to say about it! Dragon Punch!"

Hiryuumon then jumps up and punch's the mole robot right before it was going to fire a missile, causing the robot to be blown to bits by its own ammo! James then shoots down more of the fire fly badniks, before mixing up his assault with a lighting spell to short circlet three of the incoming red robots! Ben then slashes the head off the last robot standing and grins as it explodes before he says,"

Guess it was wrong to be worried that this would be anything worse then what the Zeon army has! "

Robotnik cackles form inside his drill car and the members of squad 7 can hear it over the projection system before the mustached man says,"

Don't get smug boys, those are the easy ones! Get them, GET THEM! HAHAHA, you Enji might be strong but you're not enough to endure the full force of my genius!"

James hears crumbling noises before he says,"

We did not come here to defeat you, we are here just trying to find are friends. And, I think we been delayed enough. Ben, Hiryuumon, we better make a break for it! I think, I know a way out, fallow me!"

Hiryuumon turns to Ben and his new friend shrugs before they both fallow the red haired Enji rookie to the right. Robotnik snickers and says,

" Don't think I'll let you escape my grasp after spending so much time on this!"

James chuckles and says,

" Don't think we will give up that quickly!

"James then aims upward and fires a barrage of energy arrows upward, blasting parts of the ceiling down! Robotnik charges through with his drill car and says,"

Oh no you don't, such a simple trick is not going to work on me! With that Robotnik corners the trio, and more of his robots arrive for back up. Ben sees only a cliff behind him before saying,

" Um, James, what is your plan again?" James grins and responds with,"

Well, I don't really have one. However, I can sense that Cloud and Doug's power levels are closer than before. We must be closer to the exit."

Hiryuumon looks down and says," Large black pits don't look much like an exit to me James, I am just saying.

' James sighs and has his hand glow before saying," True, but I hear running water nearby; you guys will just have to trust me."

Ben sheepishly sighs and says," Well, I guess that's the best we got."

Robotnik once more pops out of his drill car and looks angry before clutching his fist and says,"

End of the line boys. This is your last chance, surrender or pay dearly! I promise you, there are no other options!

"James grins and gets on his knees before saying,"

I figured someone as smart as you always realized that there is always more than one option!"

James then uses his alchemy styled magic to have the ground shoot out and attack not Robotnik, but the ground behind him! This shatters the wall, and reveals a downward stream! At once Ben, James and Hiryuumon run up the newly extended pathway before James stands at the end of his forged bridge and says,"

Also, word of the wise Robotnik, in the grand scheme of the universe a IQ of 300 is nowhere near enough to presume one can play god with the world. For someone who values his intelligence, such actions seem to make you appear to be quite stupid. Think about it."

James then shoots an energy arrow upward to cause another cave in to close the path between the two forces! Robotnik gets furious and says,"

No way, I refuse to expect this! Theses Enji Knights don't know what they are dealing with!"

All of a sudden a small red orb like robot with orbs and blue eyes pops out of the Doctors cockpit before it gives a smug robotic laughter and says,"

They did not seem to be afraid of you Doctor, ergo, you did not give off an intimating or formable impression. Ergo, your power and greatness is not as grand as you might think.

" Robotnik glares at the robot before he says,

Orbot, you're not helping. Bah, those Enji are clever, I'll give them that. But if they think they can outwit me, they don't know me very well! Bah, after what happened with Chaos, Dark Gaia and the others maybe in the end putting my stock on another monster might not be the best plan. Still, I want to see, just what they truly think they can do before I make my move. Let's see."

Robotnik presses a few buttons before a few radar screens appear on his terminal and he then looks intrigued and says,"

I see, either they are lucky or cleverer then I realized . How, very intriguing . For now, I'll leave the situation to my little stool pigeon. With how I set things up, it should get decent results. Heh, soon, soon Sonic Shadow and all their friends, the Zeon Federation, and even those Enji Knights and the entire Lylat Kingdom just how great my genius truly is! Hahaha, it won't be long now!"

Orbot then gets in front of his creator and says,"

You are displaying the same arrogance as usual doctor. Ergo, you will likely miss things like you always do, and fail as you always do. Ergo, once more your plans will amount to nothing."

Robotnik taps the side of his machine with exasperation before he says,"

Orbot , why did I create you again?"

Orbot salutes and says," I believe you created me to insure the processes of your plans go correctly and point out your errors."

His master then leans forward and says,

" I am aware of that, but I am also aware that you never seem to have any solutions either.

" Orbot instantly responds with," It's not in my design to, NO!"

Robotnik casually throws Orbot off the Drill car before turning around and saying,"

In that case that means you're a useless failure then. Well, I admit I , overlook things but I think I can work out things a bit better. Heh, I am a genius after all!

" Robotnik then instantly backs his car up and crushes Orbot without a second thought before going off and saying,"

That's right, with what I know now, I won't make the same mistakes as before! This world, all worlds, the true judgment is coming. And, when it arrives, ill prove I and my genius is worthy to live in the new age! So, let's get things ready for the show eh o, oh right I crushed him. "

Robotnik then goes off to move his plans forward, however for now we leave the not so good doctor and return the spotlight to those who escaped him!

* * *

Yes, the scene is now just after Ben, James and Hiryuumon gave Robotnik the slip, and are now sliding down the near water slide like structure, hoping it has a safe landing! As Ben swerves around and sees many snake like statues at the edge of the walls he gulps and says,

" Um, James, you know we could have just jumped in to some sort of execution pit right?"

James responds with," Its, possible but I still say it's unlikely. I mean ,just look right in front of you!"

Ben then realizes that James is pointing to a cliché he is happy to stumble on to, a light at the end of the tunnel! As the three swerve around the slide like descent Ben sees the light is getting bigger and says,"

All right, guess your right James! Might be a bumpy ride but at least we are getting out of here."

Hiryuumon yells out in excitement, making the most of the ride as he says,"

All right, this is a blast! Where are we going anyway?"

James responds with,"

Anywhere but where we are would be nice, especially if it gets us closer to the others! Hope they, huh? No, NO!"

To James and the others shock the three at last reach the light at the end of the tunnel, and as they are launched out they realize that they are not only entirely out of the Mystic Caverns, but also out of the entire area, leaving them with nothing but a whole lot of air waiting for them below!

Ben takes one second to notice that they are apparently at the top of the entire Mystic Ruins, another to notice they are above even some clouds, and then realizes there is nothing for them to grab before they at once begin to fall and Ben says,"

Damn it James, I told you this was a execution road!"

James franticly looks around and says,"

Do you really feel solace in being right! Never mind, I have to see if there is any tree or rock I can use magic on to help us before it's too late!"

Hiryuumon tries to stop falling with his tiny wings but is dismayed to see its not doing anything before he says,"

Um, boss, I changed my mind, falling is not really fun at all!

"Ben responds with,

" Trust me, being crushed is even less fun! Damn it, I knew from the start I should have focused harder on trying to learn flight magic! After all of this it can't, huh?" Ben notices the cloud to his near right, the very large cloud before he feels something and says,"

James, is there any way you can get us to that cloud?

"James looks bewildered before saying," What, have you lost it Ben?"

Ben chuckles and says," Maybe, but I think I sense something from that cloud!

" Hiryuumon shifts quickly and says," Hey, I think I smell something to! Don't know what it is but it's something!"

James quickly looks around and says

," Well, it's better to try then to die. All right, I am going to try something, get ready!"

James then sees that the water that slid them off to their doom is still around them and he quickly uses some ice magic to freeze the water around him! It's not enough to grab on to but James is prepared for it and quickly unleashes a arrow in fused with fire that shoots in to the area of the ice and explodes, causing a force of water that blasts the three forward! The trio then head right in to the large cloud, and are shocked to see that Ben's hunch is correct, and they see that there is a massive island that seems to be floating right in the air!"

James widens his eyes and says," Is that a, never mind. Your hunch was right Ben. Now, hang tight guys this is going to be close!

As the three now fly past this island James at once focuses his magical energy and has some of the ground shoot up and form three hand like structures! Hiryuumon and James are caught safely by this magically made safety net, but thanks to a unforeseen calculation the part of ground James cast for himself collided with the one he intended to catch Ben with, causing Ben to miss it! Ben turns pale as he sees his friends rapidly go out of his range of vision and says,

" Hey, not funny James! Oh man, this is a relay lame way to give me the finger luck!"

James sees Ben becoming a dot before swearing ,

" Damn it, I should have expected that! Ben, he is falling out of my range!"

As the red haired man is trying desperately to figure a way to save his teammate Ben is also trying out how to not make this the end of his carrier as he says,"

No, damn it Ben think of what Cloud taught you! Come on, we went over how to handle sudden drops right? It was, focus your energy and think of not falling. But, all I can think about is falling! Come on, I don't want to, whoa!" Ben all of a sudden feels a sharp change in momentum before all of a sudden, he stops falling!

Ben is too dazed to think more beyond that but then hears a young but calm voice then says,"

Don't worry, you're going to be all right I got you!"

Ben then looks around and looks up before he is shocked to see what seems to be a humanoid fox with two tails that are spinning around like a propeller! Ben nearly freaks out of this saviors grip as he says,"

Oh great, did I die or am I just in a coma?

" Ben hears a older voice give a calm chuckle before it says,

" Nah, relax kid your alive. It was close, but we got you."

Ben then turns to the left and is surprised to see what would appear to be an anthropomorphic red echidna with a white crescent symbol on his chest with dreadlocks for hair. Ben notices this new red friend has spiked large claws for his hands, one holding Ben's right arm firmly and one stuck to the wall! Ben then realizes he is still alive and says,"

Wow, thanks guys, I thought I was finished.' The red being then smirks and says,"

You still might be finished. Are you a friend of Shadow and the one named Cloud?"

Ben widens his eyes and says,

" You know Cloud sensei? Yah, we are part of the same squad and working with Shadow. Thanks for saving my life guys."

The red spiky man just shrugs and says," All right, seems like your legit but if you trick me, I swear you're going to pay! All right let's get back up, the others will be happy to see this.' With this the two animal like beings help Ben get back on solid ground and Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Whew, that was to close." Ben is about to go on before he hears noises and sees James and Hiryuumon running up to him before Hiryuumon says,"

BOSS! Are you all right!"

Ben chuckles and rolls over his back and sits up before he says,"

Well, it was close but thanks to these guys it worked out. By the way, thanks for saving my life mister, um, red and yellow guy."\ The fox chuckles before extending his hand and saying," My name is _Miles" Tails" Prower,_ though I am fine with just being called Tails.

Here is _Knuckles_, my friend and the guarding of the Master Emerald and the Angel Island. By the way, this is Angel Island."

Ben grins and says,

" So, it's just like Shadow said, that means the others are ok?" Knuckles crosses his arms and says,"

If you mean the two blond guys then yah they are fine. They seemed more worried about you and we were all going to go looking for you till Tails and his machines picked up some wacky stuff. Then that Cloud guy said it might be you so, yah. Guess we better find them, they seemed worried. Well, they still might be at the altar. By the way, who is the dragon dude? Did Sonic make a new friend that I was not aware of, again?"

James chuckles and says,"

Not to be ungrateful but it's a long story and since we are short on time it might be best if we wait till everyone is present to give a summery.

"Tails nods and says, "Fair enough, we have to act fast anyway or even Sonic won't be fast enough to save the day this time!"

Knuckles nods and says,

" All right guys, fallow me.

" Knuckles then leads everyone to where the others are, and two minutes later Ben sees a alter in front of him, one with a giant green emerald shinning with light with several smaller different colored gems on pillars. Ben also sees Cloud, Doug, Amy, and Shadow all looking tense before they spot their comrades! Doug at once spots his friends and says,"

Ben, James, you guys made it! Nice, two for two!"

The other members of Squad 7 then run up as Cloud says,"

We sensed your energy, as faint as it was we knew there was no reason to give up hope. Glad you pulled through, are plan was going to either take as serious detour or you two would have had to wait for a while." Ben grins and says," Sorry to worry you guys, I screwed up and only realized how deadly Demyx really was before it was too late."

Cloud nods and says," You two did all right, it's your first battle with a elite Dark Enji after all and thankfully it was not your last. You just did what you could do at the moment, and since you seemed to navigate your way back to us both of you seem to have a knack for improvising out of the unknown."

Ben grins and says,"

Guess we just tried to make the best of the situation. Looks like it worked for the both of us since you guys are here safely."

Doug nods and says,"

After you guys went AWOL Cloud owned that punk Demyx hard core. Axel then field to save his sorry rear and after that we decided the best thing to do was to continue the plan. Thankfully it all seemed to work out." James nods and says,

" Understandable, as unpleasant as it is to be left behind it's even more unpleasant to see a world destroyed. So, I see you guys meet Sonic's friends Tails and Knuckles, does that mean you found Sonic himself?"

Shadow is about to comment on that before all of a sudden everyone hears a wild cocky male voice then say,"

They made it to the party just in time, and it seems you guys just managed to jump over to the boat before it sailed!"

Ben, James and Hiryuumon look around before they hear that voice yell out in excitement! Ben looks up and sees what seems to be a blue furred humanoid hedgehog with spiky quells, light peach skin, greenish black eyes, wearing light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs and white gloves with sock-like cuffs descend from the sky riding a skateboard like object! This new arrival lands right between Ben and Cloud before forming a cocky grin and saying,"

So you're the rest of the E team eh? Sonic's the name, speeds my game! It's a blast to meet you I am sure!

"Ben nods and says,"

So, you're Sonic the Hedgehog, the great speedy hero of this world? My name is Ben Auro, and it's a pleasure to meet you. So, you're really as fast as they say?"

All of a sudden he feels someone tapping him and is shocked to see its Sonic! Sonic chuckles before he seems to wrap around the area like a blue blur before he then wags his finger in his most preferred manner and saying,'

Nah, I am way faster! So, you guys made it through some nasty times eh? I meet your friends, they seem like cool guys. So, you up for an adventure that's going to be more than a little intense?

" Ben chuckles and says," Well, guess we will find out soon enough if I really am ready but, one thing is for sure and its theses Zeon maniacs have to be stopped!

"Sonic's eyes get a tad more serious before he kicks up the skateboard he was using up and says,"

No joke man, whatever this Zeon Federation says it's about, all I see them act like, are like a bunch of grade A jerks! Even that smelly Eggman does not stoop to some of the stuff theses self absorbed punks are doing! I mean, they tried to capture me because they said I had a," Trouble maker" history and took me to meet there general! However, there flight was horrible, no movies, food, or even a decent seat! So I gave them the slip, took the Chaos Emerald they had stolen and gave them the slip! Heh, they think they were so great but I was so fast that they had no clue I went to vist Knuckles! "

Tails groans and says," Take them seriously Sonic, even all of us and the GUN forces combined are not enough to take on their entire division!

" Cloud nods and says," Don't worry Tails, that's why we are here. This General Ginias may have hired more men than we expected, but, together we and the others should be able to help you free your world."

Sonic grins and says," Well, seems you guys are all right, this might be even more fun then I realized! "

Doug pounds his fists together and says," No doubt about it Sonic, looks like we are shaping up to form one lean mean commando machine here! We even got a dragon dude now! Who is he anyway, one of your pals?" Sonic Shadow and the others all notice Hiryuumon before Sonic raises an eyebrow and says,"

Oh, I never seen this fella before in my life. You know who he is Shadow?"

His rival shrugs before Cloud says,"

You seem to have worked with this new ally Ben, he is an ally right?

" Before Ben can respond Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Hey everyone, my name is Hiryuumon and it's nice to meet you all! Ben and James here hatched me from the egg I was sleeping in so since they seem like nice cool guys I guess they are my partners! If your all Ben's friends, then I guess I am your friend to!"

Cloud looks shocked and says,"

Hiryuumon, that means, you're a digimon? Wait, so, you hatched him Ben?"

Ben chuckles and pats Hiryuumon on the back and says,"

Well, it's kind of a long story. Still, at least everyone is hear so here it goes.

" With that Ben and James explain just what happened after the battle with the members of the Organization. After James fills out the things Ben misses and the story is fully told the audience of their tale takes it all in before Sonic whistles and says,

" Man, you guys seem nearly have as much knack for wiggling out of trouble as me! So, that's what that idiot doctor is up to theses days huh? I knew he would not sit still during this mess. Well, as much bad news as he usually is as long as it does not make dealing with Zeon worst then we can afford to put him on hold.'

Amy then giggles and says,"

Hopefully Doctor Robotnik will be able to see what is for the best and help us defeat the Zeon Federation. Then everything will go back to how they should be!"

Ben nods and says," Don't worry Amy, together we will show all the Zeon higher ups just how bad a "business investment" making such a stupid war will be!

"Everyone cheers in agreement and all of a sudden Hiryuumon goes right up to Amy and shifts her! Amy freaks out at seeing the dragon move his head all over her before she jumps back and says,"

Ew, what are you doing you rude thing! Are you thinking about eating little old me?

Or are you trying to, " evaluate" me? Either way, back off now before you regret it!"

James grimaces at his new friends careless rudeness and pulls Hiryuumon back before saying in a scolding tone.

" That's enough Hiryuumon. A word of the wise, it's rude to get up in someone's face and smell them without permission, and that goes double for females."

Hiryuumon turns to James and says,

" Oh really? That sounds odd. Sorry James, it's just that this Amy girl smells, different than others.

" Ben sees Amy forming a even deadlier glare and sees Sonic, Tails, and even Shadow are looking tense before he chuckles nervously and says,"

Hiryuumon, I know it smells funny but that's just perfume. Some girls may put on some, exotic smells but it's a girl thing trust me." Hiryuumon narrows his eyes on Amy and says,"

If you say so Ben. It's just, I can't smell anything from her at all, just like those robots! Here, ill prove it! Dragon Punch!"

With this to everyone's horror Hiryuumon quickly lunges up and smashes Amy in the right side of her face so hard that she goes flying through the rock behind her! Everyone is dumbfounded as Knuckles says,"

Hey, what do you think you're doing! Sure Amy can be annoying but there is still something called manners you know!"

Ben looks mortified he says,"

What is wrong with you! Even if you think something is wrong you can't just attack an ally! Er, are you all right Amy? I am really, really sorry about this! I promise this is not the policy on how Enji Knights do things!"

Everyone hears a growing sound and braces themselves, before they see Amy emerge from the other side of the rock! However, to everyone's shock Amy is even more furious then they expected because her left eye is red, and sparking! Amy is glaring at Hiryuumon and says,"

You digital brat, HOW DARE YOU!" Cloud clears his throat and says,"

Um, guys, just what powers does she have?"

Shadow gets wary and says," Aside from extreme rage and stubbornness that causes Sonic to fear her more then his worst enemies, none. Wait, those eyes, her face, Hiryuumon might have been right after all!

"Amy then lowers her hand before everyone sees the left side of her face has a dent, and is metal! She then giggles bitterly and says,"

You disgusting digimon, you ruined everything. I spent so much time perfecting this girl's annoying behavior, to the point that I duped you morons! But, now it's all ruined because I forgot to input a scent to the masking protocol!"

Sonic gets angry as he then says,"

All right, shows over faker! Amy may be a pain but she is one of us so return her to us pronto!

" His responds is this red eyed being grasping her hands before saying in a all of a sudden dead cold tone,"

I can do better than that Sonic the hedgehog, I'll send you and your comrades to where she will soon be going herself! Yes, as things are, it's time to move to the next phase anyway!"

Everyone then sees the Amy imposter turn to a entirely liquid shape before the entire body of this being morphs in to what appears to be a robotic dark blue version of Sonic! Sonic at once recalls the blazing red eyes glaring right at him before he gets angry and says," Metal Sonic! What the, how long have you been pretending to be Amy?"

Doug swings his arm around before saying," Well, that explains why she, or it, hurt like hell. "

" Metal Sonic laughs before saying,"

For two weeks now my inferior organic counterpart. The doctor decided this time it would be best if he started his plan before you were even aware, and I kidnapped her and in turn assumed her identity one night to get close to you all! It's to my great pleasure that you were not even aware of my true identity. I wanted to destroy you before you know what hit you, but I can fix this, error to the plan. You should be aware Sonic; I am even stronger and faster than before! On top of that I have the data from those like Gemerl and others assimilated in to my power, this time I truly am superior to you in every way!

" Everyone gets ready for a fight as they see the metal quills on Metal Sonic begin to rotate like a chainsaw before Sonic rolls his eyes and says,"

Yawn, been there, done that! I don't care how much upgrades Eggman gave you, between all of us here there is no way this is not ending with you back in the junk yard!"

Metal Sonic then has his eyes glow red before he says," The power levels of some of you are indeed impressive. As things stand now my chances of victory are not as high as I would like. I suppose ill have to do something to rectify that!" With this all of a sudden a blinding flash of light blasts out of Metal Sonic's eyes with such intensity that everyone is blinded! Ben then tries to look around but it hurts to keep his eyes open and so he widely swings around and says,"

What the, what happened?"

James franticly tries to look around before he says,"

He blinded us Ben! And, we can't even sense him since he is a machine!"

All of a sudden everyone hears a humming like sound before Knuckles gasps and says,"

Wait, no, not this, not again! Stay away from the Master Emerald you creep! "

Everyone slowly regains there sight, just in time to see that Metal Sonic is charging for the Master Emerald, with his chest glowing red! Small black wires then extend out of its chest and head for the smaller gems in the area before Metal Sonic chuckles and says,"

I don't think so you organic vermin. I learned well from previous battles, I won't let you use the power of the Chaos Emeralds against me! With the power of both the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds I will be stronger than any other being in the planet, in the galaxy! It's time for all of you to, GUH!"

All of a sudden everyone sees a strong dent appear in the right side of Metal Sonic's head before he rockets to the ground so hard that he leaves an impact where he lands! As pieces of ground go flying up Ben chuckles and says," Man Sonic, you really are fast." Sonic looks embarrassed as he says,"

Well, I can move this fast and more Ben but, that was not me."

Before anyone can commit further an amused chuckle is heard before a cold voice says,

" Don't delude yourself you pathetic machine, there is absolutely no chance of your victory. I will see to it personally."

Metal Sonic then gets up and turns around to face his attacker, and to everyone's surprise it's none other than Ezan! Metal Sonic sees the silver haired warrior calmly looking at him before he says,

" Who are you, another one of theses so called warriors of light? Bring as many as you like, ill destroy you all! "

Ezan takes off the shades he was wearing before saying,"

That will hardly be needed. Tsc, I don't know why the others are being sloppy but the mission has no time to waste on minor nuisances.

"Metal Sonic gives off a robotic bitter snicker before he says,"

Hah,you really think you can defeat me you pathetic human? You may be fast enough to get me by surprise but now I know your there, and I won't stop attacking till your dead!

" Ezan just calmly takes out his Soul Eater sword before closing his eyes and saying,"

My, I did not expect such arrogance from a mere robot. I wonder, will you also be able to display the proper dismay when you realize what your fate is?

" Metal Sonic then rotates his fist and punch's the ground before he says,

" ENOUGH!" Metal Sonic then bends over and prepares to do his variation of Sonic's spin dash attack as his quill blades rotate even more intensely and also glow red!

Metal Sonic then dashes like a buzzing cannon ball at his target, ripping the ground up as he goes off, and to everyone's shock Ezan does not move at all! As Metal Sonic finishes his charge he lands on his feet he sees Ezan has not moved a inch and while it's a hazy view thanks to his own attack he laughs once more and says,"

HAH! See, you can't keep up with my speed, you can't even touch me when I am on the offensive!

" Ezan then turns around and looks at Metal Sonic with a confident smirk before he says,"

Actually, I just did. "

Metal Sonic sneers as his chest extends to form red energy before he then says,"

Enough! I'll show you your place, once and for, RAHH!"

All of a sudden Metal Sonic begins to have sparks crackle around his body, before he is horrified to see that his body is splitting in two! Metal Sonic roars out in fury as he sees Ezan is calmly gazing at him before he says," It, must be a trick! How did you attack me without moving! It must have been a trick like Chaos Control; there is no way a mere human can move at such speed."

Ezan then forms a cold grin as he says,"

True, but I am no mere human you pitiful tool. I am a super elite warrior, and as you perish let the last thing you compute be what such a difference is!

" Metal Sonic's eyes begin to flicker back and forth before he weakly chuckles and says,"

Oh, I will remember this, Enji Knight! Yes, don't think, this is the end. Merely losing a body will only slow me down. Once I, analyze your data, ill have revenge on you all! You will all, RAHHG!"

With that Metal Sonic's head and chest fall to pieces before a barrage of explosions blast out of his body till he is nothing left but a pile of scrap. Everyone watches in awe as Ezan slowly puts his blade away like a samurai before he then says,"

Bah, if this is the extend of are resistance, the enemies will pay dearly for being so foolish."

Sonic just whistles in amazement before saying,"

I don't know who you are man but you all ready got my respect for how fast you are! Seriously, even I have to push myself fast enough for Metal Sonic to not even notice, and you made it seem like it was a cinch! "

Ben crosses his arms and tries not to look emasculated as he says,"

Well, I have to hand it to you Ezan, there is no doubt that you earn your reputation as the number one Genji.

"Doug nods and says," As uptight as he is, at least he can put his money where his mouth is. Still, he really is an elite warrior if he can just show up to save the day like that.

' Cloud chuckles and says,"

Its, not to random that he is hear Doug. I did contact Squall Terra and Sabin when we arrived to tell them where to meet us. It would seem Ezan was just faster than the rest."

Ezan then instantly turns to Cloud and the rest and salutes him before saying,"

Captain Strife, I am glad I was able to make it in time to help the stability of the mission. Captain Lionheart and the rest of the squad will be arriving shortly, as will the others. I came ahead to secure the area, good thing I decided to fallow the plan."

Cloud nods and says," Good thing you did, seems there was even more unexpected factors in this mission."

Ezan nods and says," Understandable, I came to this mission to do what others could not for the sake of justice, and I see that it was not for nothing. "

Ben shrugs and says," Metal Sonic was tricky but we could have handed it. Still, thanks for making this whole problem easier Ezan."

Ezan gives Ben a dismissive glance before he says,"

Bah, maybe if you could do your jobs correctly I would not have to do yours. Oh well, I don't mind extra excise."

Ben tries to keep his cool as he says," Let's just say, there were a lot of complications popping up left and right today Ezan."

Ezan walks sternly up to the wieldier of the Star Sword before he says,"

War always brings complications; if you cannot adapt to handle them that means you are unfit to ever have hope to be a warrior. But alas, has your squad found anything related to the succession of the mission?"

Cloud looks up and says,"

We know the Zeon Federation is so determined to kill anyone that gets in their way they are not only working with any mercenary that they can hire but even some of the elite members of the Dark Enji. We fought two of them; I nearly killed one of them but the other escaped with his comrade before I could finish him. Seems between the enemy you just destroyed and what Ben and James found on their detour it seems the local enemy of this world Doctor Robotnik is also on the move.

"James nods and says,"

Yes, it led us to finding Hiryuumon, and another one of the Crystal Shards for Ben's star sword. Furthermore, we have a lead on where the Zeon forces are working on their weapon."

James is about to elaborate before Ezan turns to James and says,"

Ah, good then you can conform if the info I acquired is correct. The source I, extracted the info from implied that the forces under General Ginias Sahalin are trying to gather the resources of this world to make some super weapon, a mobile armor named the Apsalus." James readjusts his glasses before he says,"

I see, are you sure the source of information you found was correct Ezan?"

Ezan chuckles before he tightens his fist and says,"

Well, since he saw what I did to his comrades, what I did to him, and what I was about to do to him there was a rather good chance that he was telling the truth. If that private was lying I can always return to follow through with my threat but for now between that and the information the man named Espio gathered there is enough chance that the area where General Ginias is constructing the Apsalus in the area around what is known as Red Mountain for us to act on it. Shadow nods and says,

" That area has had a history of being hard to monitor, even more so lately. It's entirely possible."

Sonic taps his foot and says,"

Then let's do this! No way I am letting theses jerks ruin are world for their own profit! Not to mention finding the real Amy in whatever box that smelly Egg man stuffed her in, it's going to be a long day all right. Oh well, those are the funniest days anyway!

"Cloud nods and says,"

You have my word Sonic, we will do everything in our power to stop General Ginias and save your world regardless of who is on his payroll. Are forces will all be here shortly, so we will just make final preparations and begin this. Shadow, if anyone else wants to join in, now is the time to let us know.

" Shadow nods and says," Ill contact Rouge and the GUN commander to see who will be able to fight. Rest assured, this world won't just let others give it its freedom."

Knuckles pounds his fists together and punch's the air above him before he says,"

You got that right Shadow! I had it with theses self absorbed Zeon punks! I'll give them independence from my fist before they know it!"

Doug nods and says,"

I sure as hell would love to get back on those black wearing punks for messing with us. I don't care how powerful or special they are, anyone who acts that full of themselves deserves to get there face smashed in!

" Ezan snickers and says," That aggression will get you killed before you know it you fool. Those who are not aware of the situation in front of them are the first to die."

Doug gets angry and is about to say something before Cloud raises his hand and says,"

However bluntly he is saying it Doug, Ezan is telling the truth. There is no doubt that General Ginas will have his headquarters heavily fortified. I, fought with him during the Irazos Civil war, and I know he is a man who takes every precaution. Who knows how many others he hired to guard him, at the very least we will have to take down Axel, maybe Demyx, and maybe even that commander Axel was talking about.

This is going to be rough, make no mistake about it.

' Ben nods and says,"

Maybe so, but I know we can do this! Together, I know we have what it takes to do this!

"Sonic just looks excited before he says," Don't worry, I know we got this down."

With that Ben hears something and sees a few ships descend in to the area. The hero's of Mobius get tense but Cloud sees the marking on the shuttles and says,

" Don't worry guys, those are our allies. Looks like the others were able to successfully sneak through the Zeon blockades sensors. All right, time to plan the moment of truth. Let's go guys; we have a world to save and a battle to win."

Ben sees in the distance people all ready stepping out of the shuttle and realizes that one of the people is Lacus before he sees Hiryuumon looking confused and just grins before saying,"

Well, sorry it is so jarring Hiryuumon. Wish that we had more time to go over things."

The Digimon just grins and says,"

I am fine Ben, ill just fallow you guys and I know it will all be all right. After all, the chosen hero is not going to lose to theses jerks right boss?"

Ben grins and pets his new friend before saying," You got it Hiryuumon. I won't let you, or anyone else down today, I promise."

Ben then sees Squall, Terra, Rouge, Zidane, Brad and others also landing out of the shuttles before looking in the distance and thinking,"

It's been one long day all right, and it's just going to be even longer before it's all over. But, no matter what other surprises are in store, I refuse to die today! Now more than ever I know this destiny is no dream of mine, and I am not going to blow it! I will prove to everyone I am no joke, for the fate of this world I have to, we have to pull it off!"

With this Ben fallows his friends and comrades to meet up with the rest of those who are to take part in the battle that will decide the fate of the entire world of Mobius! But, before we can see if the good guys have what it takes to win we will have to wait a bit longer because this is where we call it a day! Well, Ben and James narrowly escaped the jaws of death and managed to meet Hiryuumon before meeting Sonic and his friends, and seeing just where the source of all the trouble on this world is! However, now he and the others know where to go, can they do anything to stop defeat? Things are going to heat up to the boiling point so tune in next time to the next action packed chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter the battle for Mobius truly begins as The united freedom fighters of Mobius and the Enji Knights launch a full scaled assault on the Zeon headquarters dubbed the "Zeon Garrison Zone" to stop General Ginas from getting the White Chaos Emerald powered mobile Armor the Apsalus from lifting off and turning all of Mobius to a grave yard as a statement of the power of the Zeon Federation! However, sadly as soon as the mission begins thanks partly to Brad's arrogant bloodlust any hopes of a stealthy start to the mission are blown away and everyone has to fight through their lives to get through the countless trenches of death that their enemies have set for them! The good guys find that getting to the Apsalus is had enough thanks to the forces being led under former Enji Master Craft, but thanks to Doctor Robotnik and the Dark Enji both having their own agenda, that on top of the shadowy third Dark Enji and his agenda makes this battle turn in to one downright case of hard core insanity! Can Ben, Sonic and co survives such insanity or will this war end with the victory of the ruthless forces of evil? Only one way to find out so stay tuned to

_**Chapter 10 : The Battle for Mobius, Struggling Past the Grinder of Devastation!**_

See you there! But, before we go, just a few authors notes. First of all, I know things were a little different then how they were in the original chapter but, well, I figured they were all just minor modifications to make the story even better so hopefully no one minds too much. Let's see, just to fill things out if it helps the place where Ben and James found Hiryuumon could be said as a mix of the Mystic Caverns from Sonic 2, and the Lost World level of Sonic Adventure.

On top of that to help give people a better image of Ben's digimon pal the best way to say how he looks is for him to be a cross of Guilmon and Monodramon. If your Digimon fans hope that helps, if you're not, hopefully Digimon Wika can help with that lol. Another minor note, just to clear things up Orbot is from Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors, he is just the annoying sidekick that only is there for comic relief and bashes Robotnik, which is odd since the Egg man created him. I know technically when this story started Sonic Unleashed was not out yet but, I don't think my stories timeline is bound to a little recon , and it was mostly for a bit of humor and for me to show my, disgust with needless useless henchmen. Sigh, Sega, do you really want Robotnik to lose all creditability and give him minions even more worthless then the Sonic Cartoon witch Scratch and Grounder? Eh, with that I better end it here before I get in to rant mode lol.

So with that, hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter, till then, that's all folks.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle for Mobius!

_**Chapter 10: Blitzing Through the Brutal Grindery Zone, The Battle for Mobius!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars what all ready seemed like a complex mission was turning in to a chaotic quagmire when Ben and his friends found themselves finding firsthand the power of the two elite Dark Enji of the Organization, the fiery assassin Axel, and the sneaky watery foe Demyx! Despite the best efforts of the rookie members of the Squad 7 it was painfully clear that there foes outmatched them in nearly every way, especially when Demyx shrugged Ben's best effort and responded by trying to try and drown him like rats with a tidal wave like attack! However, while this attack did not kill Ben or James it did unleash Cloud's fury and the man famous for defeating the infamously wicked Sephiroth twice showed Demyx why he earned his reputation and nearly brought Demyx to death's door with his Omni slash version five limit break! While Axel was still barley injured he did not want to get the grief he would have gotten from letting his comrade die and so whisked away before Cloud and Shadow could finish Demyx off.

With the current battle over as worried as the members of Squad 7 were about the rest of their team they also knew there was little they could do and thus went on to stick to the original plan of their mission. However, little did Cloud and Doug know that there hopes were more solid then they realized because Ben and James survived!

Yes, the injured groggy duo managed to get flooded in to one of the Mystic Caves underneath the area. As they struggled to find a way out they just found more surprises, like not only were the Digimon monsters on this world, but that an outside force of machines seemed to be capturing them as if it were a harvest! Despite it seemly like more mysteries were sprouting up per minute the pair of rookie Genji tried to avoid making things even harder on themselves, and by luck happened to find another temple that was a shrine to the Star Sword! James saw for his own eyes that Ben's destiny truly was genuine as he found a blue crystal shard to further enhance the power of the Star Sword. While Ben expected another encounter with Gilgamesh, he and his friend were in for a surprise when all that met them was an egg, which soon hatched to a dragon digimon that they named Hiryuumon!

While Hiryuumon was not an enemy, he did not seem to be anything at all as the empty minded Digimon seemed to run carelessly for action. However after helping the newly born digital being out of a jam Hiryuumon soon realized what the value of friendship meant and Ben found himself with his own Digimon Partner!

Nearly right after that the trio was confronted by none other than the man who has won the reward of most attempts at world domination, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! And to their horror it seemed that the robot obsessed villain was the one researching the ruins in hopes of finding Hiryuumon and transforming in to his newest doomsday weapon!" Ben soundly refused to hand over his new friend to the doctor and thus another battle insured. While the good guys were outmatched thanks to some clever thinking from James they were able to make a break for it. While the first impression may have seemed that James just launched them all to a squashy doom, thanks to Ben trusting his instincts all three of the hero's managed to find none other than the place they were looking for in the first place, the floating Angel Island!

Thus after yet another near death experience Ben was not only reunited with his squad , Shadow and Amy, but also the legendary blur of a hero Sonic the Hedgehog, along with his close friends Tails and Knuckles!

At last it seemed the party that would liberate Mobius was all set, till thanks to Hiryuumon they found out the gang was not quite all there! Thanks to his nose the digimon was able to reveal that who they thought was Amy was really none other than one of Robotnik 's most dangerous creations, the metal doppelganger of Sonic, Metal Sonic! It seemed Metal Sonic had all ready kidnapped Amy and tried to sneak up on his hated foes to destroy them. But with his plans failing, and realizing that he was outnumber the ruthless foe decided to go for broke and win by taking the power of both the Master emerald and the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic had gathered! While thanks to a blind blast it almost seemed like Metal Sonic was going to get away with it, the ruthless foe was ruthlessly intercepted himself by none other than Ezan!

It seemed Ezan was leading the way for the others to come, and had no time for minor annoyances! Metal Sonic did not care much for being labeled a minor nuisance, but the very professional super elite warrior showed how much he did not care what his enemy thought by destroying Metal Sonic with such speed that he did not even seem to move! With the sudden distraction out of the way and the forces of good gathered at last the next phase of the operation could begin, and the Enji Knights and the native heroes of Mobius could get ready to free their world from the Zeon Federation.

Between what Ben and James heard from Robotnik, and form what Ezan and others" extracted" from Zeon soldiers it seemed that the time before the ultimate weapon General Ginias was constructing, the Mobile Armor the Apaslus, was quickly running out. With a new ally on Ben's side, is the scales tipped in the favor of the forces of good?

Or does the number of forces Ginias has in his command too much to overcome? Only one way to find out, so now it's time to see who has their money where their mouth is because it's time for this chapter to blast off right now!

* * *

And so with that today's chapter begins with the group Ben and co are planning to take down, and that means the scene is the command center of the Zeon Mobius Garrison, where General Ginias is preparing for war with his men. In the room are Craft, Axel, and Norris along with a few lesser staff and scientists. Ginas has just gone over the hologram data-pad with the newest report, before he lowers the pad to stare at the people in the room before he says,

" Its time, any more delays will jeopardize everything, it's now or never! Craft, Tarkin better have had something to report."

Craft nods and says," Indeed general, I just spoke with him five minutes ago. Final preparations are all that's left, in only one to two hours the Apsalus will be completely operational and ready to deploy."

Ginas bites his lip and says," Biased on are reports, the Enji Knights and the traitors of this world are gathering. We can't conform where they are hiding but they likely will attack soon. Bah, if that so called genius would not be so lazy then we could have all ready had the power to wipe them ALL out by now!"

Craft clears his throat before all of a sudden everyone hears a snide chuckle before an old yet spry voice says,"

Don't put the finger on me when it's you who is lazy you bumbling excuse for a general!"

With this the doors open and a tall man in a customized gray and gold Zeon uniform with a monocle in his right eye, and gray and black pointy hair. He is none other than the smartest man on Weil Zabi's payroll, Azrail Tarkin! Tarkin looks dismissively at Ginias as he says,"

The plan was for all the seven Chaos Emeralds of this world to be the power source for my creation. However, because of your utter incompetence we only have the White Chaos Emerald. And thus, I had to lead this pack of dullards to work around that. Thankfully, with the energy we abstracted with the Tri-Arc reactor, and the energy harvested from those pathetic Whisp life forms I found on my way here the Apsalus will be able to work despite this oversight. It, won't be as powerful as it should be but it still can get the job done, allowing this world to be an example to all who stand in the way of are, independence.'

Ginias looks awestruck as he then says,"

What, you really did that Tarkin? You really are a genius!"

Tarkin looks amused as he says,

My, this swing turns quickly eh? Whatever, it will all be for naught if you can't keep the rats out of the way before it launches. However, that's not my department."

Ginias chuckles before saying," Look down on me all you like Tarkin, but I can get the job done I assure you."

Craft nods and says,

" Yes, the Enji will see who is truly ready to win this war. The layout around the base is ready for every form of attack, no matter how they try they won't have any advantage, nor will they have any hope of victory. Axel seemed to have encountered the Enji Knights. Between that and the fact that my sources have told me that ships from the 4th Lylat fleet are hovering around the planet, likely preparing for a surgical strike on this base. We do have the proper shielding to withstand there bombardment, but it will complex things. But even so, they won't stop us from reaching victory.

' Ginias grasps his hands together before saying,

" Talk is cheap Craft, but soon enough the time is coming where you can prove your more than talk. Bah, no Enji would survive an encounter eh? "

Ginias glares at Axel before Axel glares back and snickers before responding,"

Oh don't you dare play that tone with me, none of those Enji punks even made me bleed! I admit it; Demyx acted like a moron and got chewed up because of it. But, it's really no big deal. Sure, there was more Enji Knights then I figured there would be, and that spiky haired one was stronger than I expected but it's still nothing to worry about. Heh, it's not like their plans are a big secret or anything. They want to be the big damn hero's that save the world so they can keep up their image as holy saviors. So all that means is that I wait for them to strut in, and I burn them to death!"

Craft crosses his arms and says,"

Sometimes the things that seem the most simple are the things that are most complex Dark Enji. I can bet that Squad 7 is not the only Enji team on the mission. "

Axel shrugs and says," Whatever, more fun for me. Demyx may be chilling in a healing tank but don't forget, the commander is here and no matter how many Enji Knights are going to show up I am sure he will be glad to show them all the door, to hell that is. "

Ginias narrows his eyes and says,"

You know, you speak so fondly of that commander of yours but all of this time all he has done is show up to look down on me like a bug and then play that damn organ of his! He seems to be quite the ghost.

" Axel shrugs and says," I admit, the boss can be quite a moody kind of guy. However, I keep warning you not to cross him and I am being way to nice as it is. He may be out there, but the only one of the elite members of the Organization who is stronger or more dangerous is are Superior, are leader. He just likes doing his own things and only acts when it's dramatic, but when you see him in action you will never doubt him again."

Ginias sighs and says,"

Just make sure he knows to be ready to show his stuff for the Lylat fleet! Now, it's time to make final preparations. My time of glory is at hand, and the time that the Lylat Kingdom shawl crumble is soon at hand! Norris, get all forces on red alert."

Norris salutes and says," They will be ready for combat in moments general."

Tarkin chuckles and says," Well, if that's the case then I think I'll make getting off world my top priority.

"Ginias sneers and says," What's wrong Tarkin, you have no faith in your own creation?"

Tarkin readjusts his monocle and forms a wide grin as he says,"

Frankly since you failed to find all the Chaos Emeralds then I would say no. Call me a coward, but I am no fighter. I'll be more then content watching the results of my work from the safety of a ship all ready in hyper space. It's all set, even people of your intelligence can pilot the Apsuls now with the modifications I made to the systems.

Best of luck bringing the glory of Zeon to those Lylat fools and those Enji rats fellows. Bah, even their magic tricks won't save them from superior genius, and from true power! They can cling to there archaic beliefs and magic all they like, but soon even they will see that I have perfected the ultimate power down to a science!

Make sure you show them all what truly brings power Ginias; I hate to be made look bad. Now, Ceil, prepare are shuttle."

Tarkin gives the Zeon salute before leaving the chamber with his blonde haired aide. Ginias pounds his fist in to the desk as he says,"

Make HIM look bad? He is the one who can take a few hits, we are not so indispensable! Now, all of you leave me! "

Craft salutes and says," As you wish."

Axel shrugs and says,

" This ought to be a fun day." As everyone leaves Ginias stands up and clears his throat before saying,'

Norris, before you go, just, quickly, any updates on Anna?"

Norris looks solemn and says," Not a word General. I am sorry; we could not find a trace of a lead. She, either was taken in to custody, or truly left with that man." Ginias clutches his fist before saying,"

I see, it's no use then, it's clear she has chosen her fate. Enough, make sure every soldier is ready to sacrifice are lives! We must win and insure are independence from the Lylat Kingdom! "Norris nods and says," Understood General Ginias, we will show are patriotism I promise."

Norris then leaves the office chamber before Ginias looks outside the window and begins to laugh madly! He then has two monitors showing the White Chaos Emerald and the Apslaus before he gets hysterical and says,"

Yes, we will show them are power, are fury! HAHAHAH, ill bury them, ill blast those filthy Lylat dogs to atoms! And then, and then once I blow up Jaburo and pave the way to are ultimate victory, ill at least be promoted to Grand Admiral! And then, and then at last, I will prove to everyone that I was right, that I was the superior one! Anna, you're going to see your brother knew best after all! HAHAHAHA!"

With this Ginias continues to laugh madly and little does he know Axel has overheard him. The red haired Dark Enji just rolls his eyes and walks down the hall before he says,"

Man, what a lame quack. Either way I just hope the mission ends soon so I can stop having to pretend I care about that pathetic loser.

" Axel is about to turn around before he hears another burst of laughter echoing in the distance before a soft, yet cold voice says ,"

Oh come now Axel, the fun is just beginning, you don't want to miss the star performance do you?"

Axel freezes in his track as he hears the echoic laughter to the left, and then hears a organ playing a song resembling the Organization theme song from Kingdom Hearts in that direction. He chuckles nervously and walks in to the wide room that only has a large church style organ in the back. A man is playing it sitting on a stool, and he is wearing the same Organization uniform that Axel and Demyx wears. Despite his hood being up Axel instantly knows who it is as this mysterious figure merely sighs and says,"

So, the general at last has decided to puff himself up and make his last stand has he? Well, can't say I am surprised, he is just another rat trying to claw his way to a comfy seat of power, thinking his little toy can wipe away his fears. Heh, what a silly pawn, he is just like all the others completely oblivious of what true power really is! Axel just nods before he nods and says,"

Commander, I did not know you were back from your private search. I take it, that you find what you were looking for?"

His superior chuckles and says,"

Alas the rumors of our primary treasure of interest was just that. But, thankfully it was not a complete waste, I found another of my, personal objects of interest. "

The commander then extends his right hand and Axel sees a blood red, oddly shaped crystal burning with energy in his hand. Axel looks on with carefulness as he says,

" Another one of those eh? They are not related at all to our prime objective commander, so just what are they for anyway?

"His superior just chuckles and slips the crystal down his sleeve before saying,"

I just hate to leave you in suspense Axel, but that's my secret till they I find all the missing pieces to this little puzzle. Oh who am I kidding, I love keeping you in the dark, makes me feel all, tingling. Never the less I assure you once more, it's to insure we can create are new world with even more easily. And now I can focus all my attention on pretending to care about are little clients wishes. They are coming, I can sense the Enji and there light approaching. There magical energies are decent, for fleas. I won't break a sweat destroying them, though if you get careless you will join are slack jawed imbecile Demyx in the healing tanks.

"Axel looks determined as he then says,"

Like hell I will. Demyx has less focus then a fruit fly; I won't let those Enji trip me up! After all, I am not about to let the Zeon federation or the Enji get the wrong impression on are power!

"The other dark hooded man chuckles darkly and dryly says,"

My sediments exactly. So you can tell are client not to worry his over swelling head, ill protect his toy till it reaches his full power par are contract. Now, if you excuse me Axel, I have work to get ready for my grand role. After all, presenting myself as the terrifying entity of death that will bring terror and despair before all takes quite the right amount of timing and preparation you know!"

Axel just nods and says," Oh this is going to be a show all right, looking forward to it commander. Axel nods and closes the door before the hooded man then slams his hands against the organ, and has an aura of darkness seep around his body! He then laughs to himself before he says,"

Ah, so the never ending struggle between light and darkness continues once more. Heh, watching the worthless fools of this world have hope for salvation from there nightmare never gets old no matter what world it is. Now you so called freedom fighters, show me just how long you can hang on to your little dream as the symphony of darkness begins! "

* * *

With that the mysterious man finishes his song before preparing his next, much more sinister performance! However, while just what or who this man is might still be up for grabs for now we leave him to go back to see how those ready to stop him and the others are doing! And for that we now return to the good guys, and it would seem since we left off Ben in the last chapter he and his team reunited with Lacus and the others and are know all making final preparations for their assault in Knuckles home on Angel Island, the Hidden Palace. Currently all the Enji Knights and all of Sonic's allies are in the chamber and Squall is currently having a hologram display of the area that will soon become a battlefield pop up.

Squall makes sure everyone is paying attention before he then says,"

All right, let's make this quick. Based on what the scouts were able to pick up we got a basic idea of what we are up against. It's a basic enough of a garrison, we can all ready tell from the heat signatures that the Mobile Weapon in question is likely in the basement , the tricky part is getting to it in one piece. Several Zeon battle ships are all ready flying around the area with plenty of smaller mobile suits and machines spread out around the area. The ground is covered with monsters, droids, and soldiers. And, there is likely traps laid out all over the base. To top it off there is no easy path directly to where our target is, we won't be able to avoid facing most of their forces."

Brad spits on the ground and then says,"

Bring it on, like hell if they expect me to be afraid of a fight! It's like I said all along, let's charge right in, flex are muscles and smash are way to their precious weapon before we break it! All there tricks won't save them, not in the face of absolute force because nothing they got will take down the Unstoppable Juggernaut!

" Sabin sighs and says,

" Brad, once more it's not that simple. From what it seems the way they have the base laded out, a straight charge will pretty much be a suicide run. Even if you can survive the onslaught Brad, I doubt your teammates would. And, you're not about to let your friends die for such stupidly are you?"

Vaan chuckles and Brad just glares at him before he sees Lacus and just groans before saying,"

Sorry Sabin, forget sometimes my toughness is a one of a kind deal. But, that means you have a better idea?"

Sonic chuckles as he then says,"

Matter of fact we do hot head. See, those Zeon suckers don't even know I met you guys yet. So, the plan is me Shadow and Knuckles here are going to use are speed to mess them up! Then as we soften them up you guys can hit them hard and fast."

Cloud nods and says,"

As Sonic's team uses there speed to get the enemy dazed, we will sneak in to the base, fight whoever is there and hopefully take down the Apsalus before it can launch. The Great Fox, the Albion, and Teletraan two will then descend to give us cover fire, and hopefully that will be enough to get the job done.

"Terra nods and says,

" It will get the job done Cloud, as long as we all play are parts correctly I know it will be enough to overcome whatever they throw at us. To insure the plan succeeds no matter what happens we will divide are teams to dived their attention. My team and Cloud's team will sneak in using invisibility magic once the battle starts while Sabin and Squall's teams will wait on the side to go and attack from the other side to get at them from both sides."

Brad gets annoyed at this and says,"

What, you expect me to sit out on the sidelines when the big play is going down? Is this some sort of joke! Better tell me now; it sure as hell is not funny!"

Cloud rolls his eyes and says," This is no joke Brad; it's a battle plan that is trying to win a battle that will decide who lives and dies.

"Sabin nods and says,"

Are team will see some action, but only when it's the proper time for it understand Brad? Have patience, and your massive strength will be used in the best way.

" Lacus puts her hand on Brad's face and says,"

This is the perfect time for you to shine darling. All you have to do is show a bit of patience, and then you will be able to impress this world and the entire Lylat Kingdom with how amazing you truly are!"

Brad grasps the women's hands tightly before forming a wide grin. He then says,"

Got that right girl. Fine, Brad the great knows how to be patience when it pays off. Just make sure you all don't screw up, so I can totally crush all of the tricks theses losers have with my absolute force!"

Ben looks sternly at Brad and says,"

Don't worry about that Brad, we don't want to fail either."

Sonic nods and says," Got that right, I am tired of theses jerks messing up are world! So I think it's about time we show them they are not welcomed here!"

His friends all nod with determination before Squall grins and says," Well, there is not much to be said, all that's left to do is to see if we can pull it off. You all know what to do, just be alert and be careful everyone." Zidane chuckles and says,

" Don't sweat it guys, I broken in to way more heavily guarded places then this before I even became a Enji! Just cover me and it will all be set."

Senel raises a eyebrow and says," Um, Zidane I thought before you joined the Enji Knights I thought you lived in a class D world at best?"

The tailed Enji gets annoyed and says," And your point is? It's the skills that matter, not the tools!"

Ezan glares at Zidane with annoyance and says,"

You better be able to prove your worth this time Zidane. If you're so called superior skills only give us the same results as your last showing then I'll make sure you get removed from my site.

"Zidane then turns to the sliver haired warrior and says,"

Think I am all talk Ezan? Maybe if you were paying attention to what anyone other than you could do you would see things clearly! Whatever, I'll show you that you're not a one man show."

Squall clears his throat and says,"

This is no one's show; it's a mission Zidane remember? If the summery we have on the mobile armor is correct its armed with dozens of atomic warheads and a particle cannon that can break any one of are most advances shields. Its vital there weapon of mass destruction never leaves the planet. This is about none of us and all of us, so be prepared to do whatever it takes to get the job done. However, at the same time don't do anything to throw your life away either. All right, we will move out in ten minutes, so everyone make sure they are ready in both body and mind. See you then.

"Everyone nods and goes off before Hiryuumon looks excited and says,

" All right, my first real mission! I don't know half of what you guys just said but, I am sure it's going to be fun!"

Ben chuckles tensely and says,

" Well, er, depends on what kind of fun you are thinking of Hiryuumon. Seriously though, you have to listen closely to what me, James Cloud and the others all say or things can go really bad ok?"

Hiryuumon sees James and Cloud looking seriously before he gets serious to and says,"

Got it boss. I don't like pain much, so I'll stick to the plan you guys got!

"Ben pets Hiryuumon and says,"

Don't worry, I know it will work out, we have some powerful friends having are backs. Right Lacus?"

Lacus was walking by Ben at the time, but the women just looks like she was half listing as she gives a half hearted smile and looks at Hiryuumon with caution before she says,"

Er, right Ben. Um, so, are you really just going to take this, dragon along with you Ben? Are you sure it's, to be trusted."

Ben chuckles and says,"

Don't worry Lacus, he is tame, or at least tame enough. Oh that's right, you guys did not meet. Hiryuumon, this is Lacus, one of my d, oldest friends. Lacus, this is my Digimon partner Hiryuumon.

"Hiryuumon nods and says," Nice to meet you Lacus! If you're the boss's friend that's good enough for me! "

The digimon extends his claw but Lacus nearly turns pale before she pushes her hair back and says,"

Um, nice to meet you Hiryuumon. Ben, your sure he is not a spy right?"

Ben nods and says," He was found in the same kind of place where I found the Star Sword, so I think we don't have to worry what side he is on Lacus. After all, the place looked rather holy to you right James?"

James chuckles and says," I admit, it fit the image quite well."

Lacus looks shocked at James's confidence and says,"

If you say so. Still, I hope you're not offended but I prefer to keep my distance. Nothing personal Hiryuumon, it's just, such a sudden situation like this can't help but make me feel uneasy."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,"

Lacus, you always use to be friendly to every kind of creature, even the large kind of dragons were just something that amazed you."

Lacus gets defensive as she says," Maybe so, but, you could say that I am not as immature as I once was.

"Ben sees Lacus is looking troubled and says,"

Lacus, are you all right? Are you nervous about the mission? Don't worry, I don't doubt it will be dangerous but if we stick together we can win.

" Lacus gets annoyed and says," Enough Ben, what makes you think you know me! How can you still be thinking this will be like one of those movies or games you always use to play? Are you really so naïve, even as your starring in to the face of war?"

Ben is taken aback by the sudden outburst and looks hurt before saying,"

I, know this is no game or show Lacus, believe me. But, it does not hurt to keep things positive right? Um, guess something I said upset you. Not sure what it is, but, sorry.

"Lacus just gets more irritated as she says,

" Ben, despite all of this time, and all the things you said you have done you really do act just the same as you did the day I left. Well, maybe you have not realized it but I am not the same person I was all those years ago. Things changed, and so have I. I grew up, and seen things that I had to see, to become someone who could survive the true world.

"Ben is getting upset as he then says," Lacus, I don't understand. What did I do? I, thought we were friends?"

Lacus just puts her hand on her face with exasperation and gives a sad look to Ben and says,"

Ben, you're not getting what I am saying. What I am trying to say is,"

All of a sudden Brad Vaan and Jerid walk over before a annoyed Brad glances at Ben and says,"

What's the problem doll face? Someone hear making you upset?"

Lacus sees Ben and then turns to Brad, before turning to Ben and sighing before she says,"

No, it's just the mission Brad. Let's, just get this over with. Come on; let's make sure everything is set.'

Brad grins and says,"

I dig your love for the final preparations babe.

"Lacus then grabs Brad's hand and goes to the left outside the Hidden Palace before Lacus feels another person tugging her hand and looks down to see that its Pablo!

She looks confounded as she says," Pablo, be careful now, things are going to be really dangerous soon but you will be safe as long as you stay deep inside Angel Island."

Pablo timidly nods as he then says," I know Miss Lacus; I just wish I could do something. My mamma, my papa, I have to know if they are all right!"

Lacus smiles warmly and says,

" Don't worry, I'll do everything I can to find the truth. Come on; let's get you to a safe position."

She then takes Pablo in to the Hidden Palace with Brad fallowing her and soon Ben looks distraught and says,"

I don't get it, she still seems nice to everyone else. What did I say to make Lacus so angry at me?"

Doug shrugs and says,"

Trust me bro, it was not you. I don't know if the stress of war is getting to her but she is more snappy then a bowl of Crack Snapple and Pop!

"Hiryuumon looks confused and says,"

First that Amy was crazy, and now this Lacus girl blew a fuse to! Are all females like this?"

Cloud chuckles and says,"

A lot of them can be, but they are not all like this. Ben, don't think too much of it, she seemed distraught this entire time. And in any case, I think we have bigger priorities to dwell over right?

"Ben grins again and says,"

You got it Cloud Sensei. No point on dwelling on something that will get me killed, not if we have to fight Axel again.'

Cloud smiles and says," Glad to see you know where to focus on Ben. Come on, let's go over the base semantics and get ready for this Squad 7."

Ben and the others nod before Ben sees Lacus kissing Brad in the distance before going over to Terra before he sighs once more. He then looks down and says,"

Lacus, are you trying to say you changed too much to be my friend anymore? Or is it, no, I can't worry about that now. I just have to focus on making sure both of us stay alive throughout this mission, so I can figure this out latter. Maybe if I cannot screw this mission up she will see I know what I am doing. Well, only one way to do that and it's to throw out the trash! All right, time for another wild ride."

With that Ben goes with the rest of his squad and Sonic to make final preparations, and only a few minutes later the battle for Mobius truly begins!

Soon enough Knuckles has managed to get Angel Island in to a close enough position to the Zeon Garrison Zone so that the good guys can descend in to the proper position. A few minutes later Squad 7 is ready to go, and waits to see if things will start off as they hoped.

* * *

Ben is currently with his friends and Lacus's team, watching Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles all run directly in to the front gates of the Zeon base! Sonic just looks like he does not have a care in the world as the Zeon soldiers in the front gates all start to notice him before he whistles and says,"

Hey, can you all hear me! Your all really cramping this worlds style and just causing a lot of trouble so I am going to ask you real nicely to get out while you still can!"

His responds is a dozen human soldiers all ready running out with guns loaded before the leader of the squad says,

" Freeze rebel!" Sonic looks at Shadow and Knuckles and sees they are both nodding before he wags his finger and says,"

Make me!"

Sonic then instantly jumps up and curls in to a ball before he performs his trademark sonic spin-dash attack to burst at the helmeted soldier, and smashes him with such force that he and those behind him are sent flying like bowling pins in to the front gates! As soon as he lands Shadow and Knuckles both attack at full speed to knock out the rest of the soldiers! Not even a second later alarm sounds begin to blare out before multiple gun turrets form out of the ground and the base doors open!

Sonic just salutes the air in front of him and says,"

Catch me if you can punks!"

Sonic then goes at full speed and becomes barley more than a blue blur as his friends do the same! Ben then sees explosions blast out all over the area before seeing the three colored streaks continue to dash around. He then sees Shadow dash around one group of Zaku droids in a circle with such speed that he creates a mini black tornado that blows them all way before he grins and says,"

Man, I thought Sonic would have to had some reputation but, he really is one of the fastest people I seen and the others are no slouches either!"

Cloud nods and says,"

The Masters and some other beings may be able to reach greater speeds but its true being able to reach Mach level speeds on his own is something to be proud about. All right, enough admiring guys, it won't take long for the higher ups to ponder why they are just running around in circles. Terra, ready with the spell?"

Ben turns to the left and sees Terra, Yuna, and Lacus all having their hands glow with green energy before Terra says,"

Yes, stay close everyone. Vanishga!"

The group of very magically talented women all unleash a wave of energy that covers the two Enji squads, making them all seem invisible to everyone around the vicinity!

Yuna then says," This should help us avoid detection. It's not certain if it will avoid all there sensors but, there is only one way to find out."

Cloud nods and says,"

It's a start, come on.' With that the warriors of light all get out of the bush they were hiding under and run right in to the Zeon fort! James at once looks past the gates and sees several heavy war machines start to deploy from hanger doors before saying,

" Looks like getting in to there might be are best bet."

With that Cloud and Terra nod before the Enji group proceeds with caution at trying to not get sucked in to the action brewing around them. However, as they do someone is furious that he is not in that action, and it's Brad!

* * *

As per the plan of the mission Brad and the rest of Sabin 's group are waiting on the higher edge of Red Mountain, waiting for their single. However, as Brad sees more and more Zeon forces deploying he spits on the ground and says,"

Man, the action is right there, and we are missing it!"

Vaan shrugs and says," Come on Brad, remember the plan? We will join in soon enough; just jumping in now will get us killed!"

Brad snarls at his teammate and says," Maybe a weakling like you will get wasted in no time flat, but not me! No lame weakling can ever take down Brad Fowltror! Bah, no way theses locals should be trusted with getting the job done!"

Sabin looks annoyed and says,"

Enough Brad, theses brave warriors are the champions of this world! They have defied the forces of evil time and again, and have proven themselves to be trusted."

Brad narrows his eyes at Sabin and says,"

Oh give me a break, I don't care what they did, its chump change compared to the big time war we are in! And when the stakes are high, you don't hold back your best hand! Heh, sorry Sabin, but I am not risking things going bad, and my girl getting screwed because the natives don't hold things up, I am a man who makes sure things go my way!"

Sabin grabs Brad by the shoulder and says

," Damn it Brad, I don't care what your ego thinks if you don't go with the plan then, whoa!"

All of a sudden everyone feels a tremor before Brad grins and says,"

Well what you know, looks like they found us? Oh well, in that case no sense being sitting ducks!"

Brad then laughs out like a football player before hunching over and taking a massive leap to jump right down in to the base! Sabin cringes as he notices the large foot print right below him before he turns beat red and says," Brad, did you cause the tremor yourself just to make a excuse to fight, or is your bloodlust really that high!"

Jerid grins as he says," To late either way man, let's do this!"

With this Jerid yells out furiously and descends in to the battle zone himself. Vaan looks at Sabin with confusion before Sabin groans and says,"

Damn it Brad, if you don't cause everything we planned for to go up in smoke, there is going to be a push up pad reserved with your name on it for the next month! Come on, let's go."

With that the two hesitate warriors fallow their comrades in to the battle zone. However, for now we turn to the group that is all ready in the thick of the battle, and as we return to Ben and co it seems they have had to be even more careful then they expected, because on top of everything now that the Zeon base is on high alert barbed wire crackling with lighting is popping up everywhere! Cloud and Ben are now trying to slash away the hazardous wires without the Zeon forces noticing before Hiryuumon sees the base entrance getting closer and grinning before he says,

" All right, we are almost there! Now we can start fighting the real jerks right?

" Hiryuumon is about to dash forward before James sees the terrain in front of him and gasps before quickly grabbing Hiryuumon by his foot! The Digimon falls flat on his face before grunting in annoyance and saying," Ow! What was that for James?"

James looks past Hiryuumon and says,

" That was saving your hide once more Hiryuumon, look everyone!"

James points to the burnt patch of metal in front of them, revealing a glowing red light in the center! Lacus grimaces as she says,

" Landmines, I figured they would have traps like this. Ben, see why bringing in a being who has no combat experiences was a bad idea?

" James raises his hand and says," It's ok Lacus, because of this we know what we are dealing with. Terra, can you help me clear the filed for us?"

Terra nods and says,"

I understand, get ready everyone.' With this James and Terra both cast a combined lighting spell right in to the ground in front of them, causing a wave of sparks to blast out around the area! James then sees Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles blurring around the area before he says,

" Hopefully are enemies will just think it's the speed of our allies messing with there minds."

Cloud grips his sword tightly and says,"

We only have to confuse them long enough to get through so come on we, huh?"

Cloud is about to charge forward before all of a sudden a large tremor throws him off balance, and as he turns to the left he is shocked to see that it's caused by none other than Brad's landing! Everyone, even Lacus is mortified to see Brad just see dozens of shocked Zeon soldiers looking at him before he grins and says,

" Hello boys, who wants to die first?"

Ben is outraged at this stunt and says,"

What, what the hell does Brad think he is doing?"

Lacus cringes and says," I, don't think even he knows what he is doing Ben. Brad, for better or worse is a man who lives by his instincts'."

Doug face palms and says," Guess what toots, his instincts are just about to screw us all over hard core!"

Everyone watch's on with dread as an Elite Convent soldier takes out his Needier gun and says," What the blazes do you think you're doing human?"

Brad just flexes his muscles and says,"

I am here to clobber the lot of yah till you get what you deserve that's what!"

A Krogan soldier snarls and says,

" Filthy human, you're going to fry for that mouth!"

Both the Krogan and the Elite fire off their guns but to their shock Brad is faster than they expected before he dodges the shots and punch's both targets with his fists, with enough force to smash right through their chests! Brad licks his lips as the blood falls on his face and revels in hearing broken bones before he says,"

Oh, what's that, you hate my guts eh ugly? Well I hate the site of all you stupid looking Zeon freaks as well so it all comes down to the stronger man taking home the prize!

" More soldiers and droids open fire but Brad drags the bodies of the previous two soldiers to take the blows for him before he laughs and says,

" Oh yah, this is a fight baby!"

Brad is about to lung forward to attack, till all of a sudden a barrage of yellow energy blasts blow his would be enemies away! Shadow at once gets in front of Brad looking furiously at him before he says,"

What is wrong with you fool, did you forget the plan all ready!"

Brad merely throws the corpses off his arms and crushes their hearts in his hands as he says,"

Nah man, I am just kicking the plan in to high gear! Oh?"

Brad sees the targeting lasers of one of the gun turrets aiming for him and just snorts as he sees a missile head for him before his fist tightens up and his muscles expand and he says,"

Come on, seriously? This is supposed to be the most powerful army in the entire damn universe? What a joke!"

Brad instantly punch's the missile to the right, and little does he know that means he hit the deadly projectile right in the direction of his girlfriend! Lacus and the rest are shocked before a panicked Ben grips the Star Sword and says,"

Damn it, get down everyone!

"Ben reacts on instinct, and slashes the missile with the Star Sword, causing it to veer off course and fly up, before exploding above the group! The explosion still smashes Ben to the ground and for a few moments he has a ringing sound dominate his ears. As the dust settles and he regains his hearing Ben looks at Lacus and says,"

Lacus, everyone, are you all ok?"

Lacus is startled and just brushes her hair out of her face before she says," I am all right."

Collette giggles tensely and says," That was a close one, thanks Ben. "

Ben shrugs and says,"

Not much to it, just acted to keep things going. Huh?"

Ben then sees a flickering of light around him, before he sees the bubble of light that was acting as the Vanish spell for the group flicker and shatter! As he all ready sees enemies noticing this he grimaces and says," Damn it, the explosion canceled the spell? Sorry guys did not have much time to think on that.'

Cloud nods and says," The explosion shook the spell's stability, if you did not react in time we could have taken serious damage at the least. Well, subtly has officially been thrown out the window, let's move!"

With this the group of Enji franticly dash for the nearest entrance, only for heavy Gatling gun turrets to lock on to them and open fire! As a duo barrage of bullets and plasma rain down on them Cloud deflects the deadly projectiles with his blades and Terra casts a reflect spell to try and protect her comrades. However, as the rain of death only becomes a heavier storm by the second the group of hero's desperately try to get past the trench line.

James then casts another quake spell to cause the ground to rise up above him and the others to form a natural shield, but even this magically made trench is quickly being shot to rubble and so James quickly goes to the nearest entrance, only to see the door slam hard in his face! Ben sees James go to the terminal and says,'

James, think you can hack the systems?"

His teammate wipes some sweat off his brow and responds with,' I can, as long as you guys have the time to allow me to focus on hot-wiring the systems. It will, huh?"

James is shocked to see Doug punch the blast doors before he turns red and says,

" I'll do you better James; I'll give you the exit! We have no time for tricks, Brad may have made this an all out brawl but we can't deny what we are in now! Ben, Hiryuumon, help me pry this baby open!"

Hiryuumon then helps Doug grab the door, before Ben stabs the ground beneath the door, and together they cause the door to swing back up! Lacus then uses some of her own magical energy to keep the door from slamming back down before she looks strained and says,

" Come on, move it everyone!

" Ben just nods before everyone makes it in to the Zeon garrison. As everyone finishes making it inside and run down a hall way they don't even bother to act surprised as they see dozens of organic and in organic Zeon enemies waiting for them on the other end! A winged Thanagarian commander seems to be in charge of the group and as he readjusts his native hawk like helmet he smirks confidently before pointing a plasma rifle at Cloud before saying,"

The jig is up Enji dogs, your little plan is over! You thought you could stop us, but we will send your bodies as broken corpses to a message to the Supreme Lylat King!

" He instantly fires a shot at Cloud but the Captain of squad 7 swiftly deflects the shot with his large sword, and blasts away his attackers own gun before saying,

" If you think you have us cornered, you should have researched better on just what the Enji Knights can do!"

The commander snarls and raises his hand before his men surround everyone! As many targeting lasers form around him and his allies the winged soldier snickers and says,"

I don't care how skilled you are Enji, you're still mortal, and you still will be shot to death! Surrender now and at least I will promise your women will survive, as commanding officer Hro Talak. However, resist and I cannot promise that there time as prisoners will be pleasant."

Ben gets furious as he responds by having the Star Sword shine with light before he says,

" Damn you, you call us the dogs when you treat women so disgustingly! Like hell you're having your way!"

Hro Talak takes out the mace he uses for a weapon and has it crackle with lighting before he says,

" The Enji Knights must be more deluded then I figured if they let young pups like you get the job! Meh, nobleness, civility and the like has no place in warfare; it's your own fault for being stupid enough to bring women in to the battle zone! My men are on edge, and for a reward for winning this victory that will bring us closer to a true liberation form tyranny, they need proper rewards!

" Ben is just getting more angered from the Hawk like man's taunts but to his shock Lacus calmly sighs and walk's in front of the group. She then throws her blue stealth cloak off her body and says,"

So, you all want me to be your reward?

"Some of the men around her chuckle before Hro Talak licks his lips and says,

" Can you blame us when you have that lean figure girlie?"

Lacus hears many of the men lustfully chuckle before she shrugs casually and clutches her right hand tightly before saying,"

Very well pigs, if you want me, you got it!"

In the blink of an eye Lacus shocks everyone by crouching down and taking a magically enhanced leap before she takes out her white and blue Oathkeeper sword and tries to lop her taunting enemies head off!"

The Thanagarian soldier shows his battle instinct well by managing to dodge the blow despite his shocked reaction and flying out of the way of the attack. His men instantly try to fry Lacus but the female warrior of light shows everyone her skill as she either gracefully dodges the harmful projectiles or slashes back the shots with her sword before then roundhouse kicking a human soldier in his shoulder.

She then has her free hand glow before she then jumped on a charging Skedar soldier before unleashing what seemed to be a magenta colored ribbon of energy, before she proceeds to lash it out so fast that its nearly a blur, and slash right through the three Zaku droids, the Skedar soldiers leg, and a human sniper in his gun arm!

Lacus lands on the ground and instantly hops out of the way of incoming attacks as a furious Hro Talak says,"

Damn you, you bloody witch you're going to pay for, GUH!"

Hro Talak pays for letting his rage consume him as a powerful lighting spell zaps him before Terra floats up with her energy and says,"

Don't think we are going to let you, or any other Zeon forces get there way today!"

Yuna nods before unleashing a holy spell to blast a Golf droid before it can fire a missile and Collette then makes use of her enhanced body before having purple angel like wings form out of her body and she then has her ring like weapons glow. She then says,

" That's right, you guys are not going to get away with this, Angel Feathers!

" Collette then throws her Chakrams at a charging Brute, blasting him in to his fellow soldiers. Ben sees how hard his female comrades are smashing the enemy and chuckles but before he can commit a trail of plasma whizzes by his right shoulder, burning it and refocusing his mind to the task at hand. However, it does not take long for the winning group of this battle to make their superiority clear as only after around another minute every hostile in the wide conference chamber is one way or another out of commission expect for Hro Talak.

The Thanagarian supporter of Zeon is trying to slash in to Lacus with his mace before Lacus jabs her free hand in to the pressure point of that hand, causing Hro Talak to howl in pain as his hand goes limp! As the mace drops to the ground he sees Lacus looking at him with determined eyes before he snarls and says,

" Damn it, you Enji are not ruining are plans, it's too late!"

He then tries to tackle Lacus but she responds by lashing out her energy ribbon at the charging soldier, and grips him by the neck before swinging him around and throwing him hard in to the wall in the distance! As Hro Talak slides down the wall his hand scratches the metal wall as he says,

" You, damn, Enji." He then faints unconscious, and as Ben looks around and sees a few fires breaking out he sighs and says,"

Well, at least we got through this hoop without getting scratched too much. Oh?"

Ben sees Lacus is breathing hard before he walks up to her and says,

" Lacus, um are you,

" Before he can finish Lacus looks at Ben with a face full of irritation before she says,"

What is it now Ben! Sorry, I don't have time to humor you."

Ben is hurt by his friends' sudden harsh tone before he says,"

Wait, what did I say? I just, wanted to say that,"

Lacus moans and says,"

Now what is it? Honesty Ben, I don't have time to put up with your childish behavior! Do you think I am some weak girl who needs my hand held everywhere I go, that I can't do anything without your protection!"

Ben at once turns pale as he then says

," Lacus, that's not what I meant to say at all! If I gave that impression I am sorry, I just wanted to say that, huh?

" Ben stops in his tracks as he notices that the wall where Hro Talak landed had a red button, and that the winged commander seemed to press it as he fell because all of the sudden the hanger door behind him slowly extends open! Ben also notices that a set of very red eyes gazing at him before Lacus hears a growing noise and turns around to get anxious! Everyone gets just as anxious as they see what seems to be a tank sized large metal dragon like figure emerge!

This Cyber like Dragon at once roars out and has cannons on its shoulders extend before Terra then says,"

Watch out!

"The Cyber Dragon at once unleashes a barrage of energy blasts that bombard the area! Lacus grabs her sword tightly as she says,"

A dragon? Is it, an armored dragon, or just a machine?"

Hiryuumon growls as he then says," I don't know but I don't like him! It's rude to just introduce yourself by shooting at people you know! "

The Zeon dragon then looks at Hiryuumon and is about to open its mouth before its eyes glow red. All of a sudden the monsters eyes continue to glow red before it looks up, and instantly flies right out of the area! James looks at this and says,"

Well, looks like that Cyber Dragon was programmed to go after precise targets, maybe the fleet above?

"Ben shrugs and says," Well, at least that's one last problem right guys? Heh, guess it was scared off by your moves eh Lacus?

" Lacus at once looks angrily at Ben before she then says,"

Quit the jokes, this is no time to play around! Seriously, can't you take anything for real!"

Ben looks hurt and says,

" Sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood and all.

" Lacus quickly retorts with,"

I don't need you to hold my hand Ben; I am a grown women who can handle what it takes to fight a war. What you think I was doing all these years?"

Ben struggles to think of something to say as he then says,

" Lacus, I, never meant to insult you with any of this. The only thing I, oh?"

Ben then sees that one of the red metal containers in the area was blasted open by the sudden bombardment of the Cyber Dragon and nasty looking teeth flash by the left of Lacus! However, Lacus seems so angry that she did not even notice this and at the same time Hiryuumon gets up in front of Lacus and says,"

Hey, why are you so mean to the boss? All he does is be nice to you!"

Lacus face palms and says,

" Hiryuumon right? You would not understand if I explained it anyway."

Ben clears his throat and points behind her, "

Um, Lacus, you really should."

Lacus just glares at Ben and says,"

What, pretend we are still children, that things are the same as back then? I,"

Ben sees that the set of teeth is about to hurl something and instinctively decides to forgo edict and pushes both Lacus and Hiryuumon out of the way while saying,"

"Watch out!"

Ben pushes both of his friends out of the way, just as a stream of putrid green bile like acid collides in to most of his chest!

Ben instantly yells out in pain and Lacus at last realizes what was behind her before she says," BEN!"

Everyone then sees the new attacker lumber foreword before it reveals itself to be a head shaped slimy green monster with many tentacles for feet, and many hideous appendages around its head before Hiryuumon sees Ben collapse to the ground and snarl before baring his fangs and saying,"

I don't know who you are freak, but you're going to be to burnt to be eaten after I am done with you! Either Flame!

" The dragon Digimon unleashes a fireball form his mouth to hit the green monster in the face! While it catches fire and roars in pain it lunges back, getting ready to vomit more acid before Lacus sees a wounded Ben twitch in pain before she gets outraged and says,"

Don't touch him, HOLY!

" Lacus unleashes a rage fully charged Holy magic spell and in mere seconds the large orb of divine light collides right in to the disgusting beast and vaporizes it! However, even as every trace of the monster has been reduced to atoms floating around in the newly formed crater in the ground its clear its job has been done, as Ben is all ready moaning in extreme pain!

Ben's allies dash to his side before Doug then says,

" God damn it, what the hell did that ugly monster hit Ben with, some kind of acid? "

Cloud gets tense before he says,"

No, its far worst then that Doug! Ben got hit by a Malboro, one of the most deadly monsters on my world. There poisonous "Bad Breath" does more than just pour toxins in to the body, it can paralyze, burn, and more all at once!"

Terra looks at the other cargo sections of the room before looking painfully at Ben before she says,"

Malboros exist on my world to; they have quite the reputation so it seems the Zeon army is collecting them to domesticated them. Seems the one that attacked Ben was such a trained one, and perhaps even a genetically altered one."

Doug then pounds the cargo doors so hard they are dented before he says,"

So what's the deal? We have like, three magic users right? Stop yapping and heal the man all ready.'

James gets tense as he sees the severity of Ben's wound before saying,"

It's not that simple, if the Malboro really was enhanced the toxins could be layered, and difficult to heal even with magic.

"Hiryuumon looks horrified as he says,"

What, you saying the boss might die? No way, it can't be like this, he got hit because of me! No, I should have smelled that stink a mile away but I was to in to all the fighting!"

Doug spits on the ground and says,"

Easy man, the only person who is at fault is the damn stuck up idiot who has no idea what she is doing!"

Lacus looks startled and turns to Doug before he chuckles bitterly and says,"

Yah I am talking to you! I don't care that you and Ben are close, it's true he has to get that things have changed but that's no right to treat him like dirt when all he wanted was to get a bit of your damn time! Bah, damn nobility, always thinking you can act however you want!"

Lacus looks at Ben, and sees he is getting pale before she clutches her chest and says,"

No, I, never meant for this to happen.

"Doug rolls his eyes and says," Oh please, you expect me to by you cared about my bud when you barley care to make the time of day to chat? Give it a rest, you're not fooling anyone!"

To his shock Lacus starts to get teary eyed before she falls to her knees and says," Your right, I, have been horrible to Ben. But, I did not mean for this to happen, and I don't want him to die! No, I won't let him die!

"With this Lacus has her hands glow white before she gets back up and unleashes a powerful beam of holy energy that hits Ben. Ben's bubbly acidy wounds slowly begin to heal before Lacus looks red eyed but determined as she says,

" I don't care how much toxins are in your body, or how many ways that monster wounded you, I promise ill heal all of you so please, don't die on me Ben! "

Terra is amazed at how much willpower Lacus is exerting as a magical dome now forms over Ben before Terra says,"

Lacus, you really do care that much for Ben? Well, your healing magic is ranked among the best in the order; I know you will save him! Well, I think we can count on Ben surviving, it might take time though for even Lacus to heal him." Cloud looks conflicted as he then says,"

Damn it, time is the one thing we don't have. I, don't want to leave Ben hanging but, we can't fail the mission.'

Lacus looks up at Cloud and says," It's ok Cloud, go on ahead. Don't worry; ill defend Ben no matter what."

The women's teammates look aghast at this proclamation before Collette then says,"

What are you saying Lacus? You can't stay here alone!"

Lacus looks back at Ben and wipes some tears off her face before she says,"

My barriers are strong to, and in any case, Doug is right, it's all my fault. I was acting stupid and now Ben paid because of it. The mission, this world, they should not have to pay the price for my mistake.

"James sighs and says," True, but that does not mean you have to be by yourself. We should split up, just until Ben is fully healed. I'll stay to insure Lacus is protected."

Hiryuumon nods and says," I'll stay to, I have Ben's back, always!"

Cloud sighs and says," You guys think you can handle this?"

James gets his energy bow ready before he says,"

Don't worry, we will not fail.' Terra nods and says,

" I'll stay with you guys just to make sure, I won't abounded my teammates."

Cloud sighs and says," All right, we will clear the next area and someone will come back to get you, good luck guys.

' With that the group of Enji dash off down the next hallway before Lacus focuses all her energy on healing Ben. James sees Ben's skin still remain pale before he says,"

Lacus, anyway to gauge your process?

" Lacus worriedly looks up and says," It might be slow, but I can do this. I just have to focus on neutralizing the poison. Please, I have to focus."

James sighs and says," Of course, sorry. Well, we seemed to clear this area of all hostiles so maybe we will be able to get enough,"

With that everyone hears another explosion sound and James looks up before he says,"

Oh great, now what?"

Everyone gets a answer as a loud booming voice then chuckles across the entire area before this voice says,

" Muhahahah! Attention dullards of the Zeon Federation, you have mocked the genus of Doctor Robotnik long enough, so now I shawl blast you in to line so hard no one in the entire galaxy will be able to mistake my lesson! All forces attack! "

James and Lacus see robots under the command of Robotnik then rain down from the sky, and begin to bombard the Zeon forces! Hiryuumon groans at this and says,"

Oh great, that crazy fat man now of all times? We have enough trouble to deal with as it is!"

James sees a giant red warship in the sky starting to bombard some of the Zeon mobile suits and fighters before he shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but this might help us after all Hiryuumon. If Robotnik is attacking the base as well it will give us more time since it seems the Doctor's target is the Zeon forces for the moment.

" Terra is about to say something before everyone hears an explosion, and all of a sudden a loud smashing sound is heard! Moments later everyone is shocked to see what seems to be a gigantic twenty one meter long black and red robotic elephant that is heavily armed all over its body! As this mammoth like robot lands with a thud right in front of the good guys it gives off a mechanize roar before James sighs and says,

" Of course, that could change quite quickly."

James then hears the cocky laugh of Robotnik before the head of the robotic elephant's head opens up, and the evil doctor himself steps out! Robotnik looks gleefully at Hiryuumon as he says,

" How delightful, the energy reading was correct after all! Well, I told you there was no escape from me boys! I just needed to bring the proper gear with me!

"Hiryuumon growls and says,"

I don't care what machine you bring; I am not going with you!

"James nods and says,"

None of us have the time for this, if you waste are time the Mobile Armor General Ginias is just about to deploy will kill you along with the rest of us!"

His responds is a snide chuckle from the mustached villain before Robotnik retorts with,"

Hah, I doubt it boy. I came prepared for this battle, and this Egg Mammoth of mine is just right for the job! Yes, I know Sonic is outside the base along with Shadow and his other friends so I figured the best course of action is to finish getting my dragon minion, then demolish that piece of junk the Zeon fools are building before I go on to once and for all finish Sonic and the others while they are dazed and confused from my supreme greatness!"

James aims his energy bow at the doctor and says,

" Last warning, get out of our way or we will use whatever force is needed to remove you!"

Robotnik growls and says,"

No one is so arrogant to me, no one! So be it, you're going to have to learn the hard way! Bah, it seems your friend all ready is paying the price of being stupid. What's wrong, did he find out just how weak he was?" Lacus looks defiantly at Robotnik before she says,"

Ben got poisoned by a monster and is on the verge of death! If you attack him he is going to die, so go away!"

Robotnik has his face twitch for a moment before he strokes his mustache and says,"

Is that so? Bah, even if that's the case that is but the fate of those who don't know there place! Yes, to reach greatness sacrifices must be made and I knew long ago that I would not let meager things stand in my way!"

Robotnik then goes in to the cockpit of the Egg Mammoth before it closes. His machine then roars again before many different guns start to form over its body and Robotnik says,"

Now, bare the honor of being the first of many that will taste my wrath first hand! All systems locked on, and fire!"

With that the ears of the Egg Mammoth all launch green and black missiles that instantly descend on the Enji! However James aims his energy bow up and says,"

I told you such things only make you look dumber doctor, and now I'll gladly drive the point home! "

James at once unleashes a barrage of energy arrows that all hit their targets without fail. Before the explosions even blast out Terra flies up and has her hands glow before she says,"

So many lives have had to suffer because of those with deluded desires. Doctor Robotnik, if you won't do what is right then I have no choice but to do what I must! Thundaga!"

With this Terra unleashes a high leveled lighting blast right for the Egg Mammoth! But Robotnik shows he is all too happy to prove his machine is as powerful as he said as the ears of the Egg Mammoth extend and create a red energy barrier that to the good guys dread utterly blocks the lighting spell! Robotnik laughs once more from his machine before saying,"

Nice try, but I saw such basic plans coming a mile away! Bah, I told you not to mock me Enji! I am no fool, I have been preparing for something for this and the Egg Mammoth was produced just in case someone like you came along! Yes, be it Sonic, or you so called warriors of light this machine has the proper gear needed to take you all down! And between the energy barrier I have installed and the armor I designed primary to neglect magical energy it won't break so easily, that I promise!

But don't take my word for it, have a load of this!"

With this the one hundred and eighteen millimeter Pulse laser cannons on the side of the robotic mammoth along with the one hungered and forty millimeter Railgun on its back all open fire and Terra and James have to move at full speed to avoid being blasted! Lacus just manages to cast a force field around her and Ben and while the barrier holds Lacus looks even more strained before she says,"

Everyone, please try and lead the fire away from here. The more I have to divert my energy and attention, the more it puts Ben in danger!

"With this James nods and says,"

I know Lacus, we will try are best. No matter how sturdy this machine is, I doubt it's invincible everything has a weak point.

" James then shoots some energy arrows at the head of the Egg Mammoth, only for his responds to be the hostile machine to shatter those arrows with its trunk! James then goes on to dodge more attacks before saying," Still, this weak spot is going to be tough to find. Huh?"

The Egg Mammoth then has its tusks extend to try and impale James and smash the wall behind him down before Robotnik snickers and says,

" Don't bother wasting what time you have left, there is no weak spot on my machine, not this time!

"James then sees Terra unleash another flare spell before he sighs and says,"

You can't say something is foolproof, till everything has been tested! Quake!"

James then unleashes another earthquake spell that causes the terrain around the Egg- Mammoth to get unstable and in turn have the hostile machines legs wobble before James enhances his quake magic with alchemy to turn the jagged ground in to hammers that slam the Egg Mammoth 's legs and cause the entire machine to stagger! Terra at once unleashes her flare spell and blasts the Egg

ammoth right in its side! Robotnik sees his machine get damaged and fall to the ground before he grinds his teeth. He then chuckles darkly and says,

" You magic types are always full of tricks. I made sure I prepared the best I can to overcome any magical obstacle, but it's clear the best course of option is to just shut down all of yours! Deploy the magic jamming bit!"

Robotnik slams a button on his terminal before the Egg Mammoth roars once more, and has its tail eject a red and black orb that floats around the Egg Mammoth! Terra sees the orb glow and release red particles before she says," What is this, some sort of bomb? Maybe its poison, but, in any case we don't have time to find out! Meltdown!"

The half Esper woman gathers her energy and unleashes a powerful explosive orb of orange and red energy! However, to her and James's horror the spell shatters instantly as soon as it hits the red fog of particles being released! Terra gasps and says,"

What is this, some sort of, AH!

"As the particles float around her Terra feels uneasy and falls to the ground! Hiryuumon catches her and says,

" What's wrong miss, you getting ill to?"

Terra tries to focus only to feel pain before she says,"

I, can't focus my magical energy! Is it because of that machine?

" Robotnik laughs and says," Smart girl, too bad it does little to change things for you! You're correct; I studied your kind and created a device an area that jam's how you wizards harness magic power! Now, this means your magic tricks won't work at all!"

James grimaces as he realizes that the enemy is living up to his word and says,"

Damn it, he is not bluffing, I can't even my focus magical energy.'

Lacus is horrified at this and jumps back with Ben in tow before she says,"

No, if that touches me, Ben will die. I, have to stay away, sorry!"

James nods and sees the Egg Mammoth stomping forward before he says,"

Well, seems are options are getting quite limited. I don't really have many physical attacks worth a damn, and I doubt he will be nice enough to give us a time out to call back up."

Hiryuumon sees James wipe off some sweat before he grins and says,"

Don't worry James, I pack a mean right hook! Ill bust up this jerk and end this!"

Terra looks bewildered before she says," What, you can't be serious can you? I don't mean to look down on you but as things stand there is no way you can defeat that machine!"

James nods and says," She is right Hiryuumon, being a Digimon at the rookie level you don't have what it takes to take down the Egg Mammoth!"

" Hiryuumon sees Ben in the distance and says,"

The boss took a hit for me and so I'll gladly take one for him in return James, that's what friends do for each other! Besides, I don't have to take down that entire thing, just the smaller thing stopping you guys from using your powers right?"

James nods and says,"

I see you pay attention more than I thought. Well, it's not the best plan but it seems it's the best option we have. Well, good luck Hiryuumon."

Hiryuumon nods and says," Don't worry it's going to be all right!" Hiryuumon runs up to the Egg Mammoth and Robotnik looks amused before laughing once more and saying,"

Oh, so you seen the logical path you should take and have come to return to me eh my Digimon?" Hiryuumon growls and says,"

More like I am here to kick you out with the trash you smelly egg man! "

Robotnik growls and says,"

Smelly? How dare you say that you insolent whelp! Bah, your coming back to me even if I have to rough you up a bit first!

"The Egg Mammoth then unleashes another salvo of attacks but Ben's Digimon partner shows how speedy he is and avoids each shot! Hiryuumon grins and says,"

Man your slow, time to fry this egg! Either Flame!"

Hiryuumon unleashes a fireball form his mouth but while he hits the red flame hits its target it barley slows the Egg Mammoth down! Robotnik grunts and says,

" It's no use, give up! Your true power can only be unleashed by letting me transform you in to a superior metal being! One way or another, your now my property Hiryuumon! You may be a slippery draconic rat to catch, but you will slip up sooner or later. In fact, ill just make you slip up now!

" With that the trunk of the Egg Mammoth turns blue before it proceeds to fire a blue beam at Hiryuumon! The Digimon jumps out of its path but is shocked to see the entire area around him become slippery ice! Hiryuumon trips and falls to the ground before he says,

" Ow! Who turned off the traction?" Robotnik has his machine's trunk turn yellow before he says,"

Fool, I designed this machine to trip up Sonic and his pals, you stand no chance! Now, let's end this joke!"

The Egg Mammoth's trunk then turns to a hook before it extends and grabs Hiryuumon before he can get up! Hiryuumon yells out in pain as Robotnik squeezes his pray before saying,"

Now, things are as they should be! Yes, I'll just throw you back to the Egg Carrier, retrieve the Chaos Emerald from that joke of a Zeon War machine, and at last put my master plan in to place! "

James at once sees Hiryuumon is clearly pinned before he runs up to his friend and says,"

Hiryuumon, hang on I am coming! GUH!"

Robotnik wastes no time showing James who has the upper hand as the left pulse laser blasts James in his knee! James falls to the ground in pain before Robotnik sees Terra looking panicked before he crosses his arms and says,"

I don't think so Enji Knight! It's time to face the facts and the facts are that you're not up to your reputation! Time for the truly superior figure to win at last."

Hiryuumon tries to squirm out of his grip but he is to tightly pinned before he says,"

No, you're not going to win! I won't let you harm my friends!"

Robotnik laughs and says,"

Such a fool, theses idiots harmed themselves just like all idiots who throw themselves in to things that they don't understand at all! You Enji Knights hardly have the power to save this universe; you're just a bunch of jokers running around like dogs trialing cars!

"Hiryuumon sees the still unconscious Ben to his left and sees Lacus is still trying to heal him before he narrows his eyes and says,"

No, you're wrong! Ben and James may not know as much as you but they still seem to know what is important! And I gladly fallow them over you any day of the week!"

Robotnik chuckles and dryly says,

" Well, if that's what you feel then I'll just have to erase those stupid ideals from your head when I remake you! "

Hiryuumon looks pained as he feels his body being squeezed even more before he says,

" No, I don't want to lose theses memories, or lose my friends! If, only I was stronger!

" Robotnik looks smug, and gets ready to take home his prize. However, all of a sudden Ben's Star Sword shines brightly before Lacus sees the light get brighter! Lacus sees Ben is still unconscious and says,"

What, is this? Ben, are you doing, whoa!"

Lacus then sees a surge of holy energy blast out of the blue crystal shard in the Star Sword, and this light cuts right through the red particles around the area and hits Hiryuumon! Hiryuumon begins to glow with light before a shocked Robotnik tries to figure out what is going on. He sees the light around the Digimon get more intense before he says,"

What, what is this? Huh, his power level is rising?

"Hiryuumon growls again before he says," I am not going to let Ben and James and their friends down! I am suppose to be able to do something, I want to do something, so now it's time I can go and do it! "

With this Hiryuumon has the golden energy around him exploded, till he blasts apart the trunk of the Egg Mammoth and floats above his enemy! Robotnik then sees the light form a golden sphere around Hiryuumon till a shocked Robotnik says,"

What is this, what's going on!"

All of a sudden everyone hears Hiryuumon say,"

Hiryuumon, Digivole to!

" With that the golden sphere explodes with a blinding light, and when everyone can see again they see a dragon three times the size of Hiryuumon land on the ground! This new Digimon has long fully grown blue wings and has spikes all over his elbows and knees. This Digimon then unleashes a loud roar before James looks on with amazement before he says,"

Hiryuumon, so, that's the Digimon process of evolution?

"James gets his answer as the dragon Digimon roars again and says,

" _**Wyrmmon**_!"

Robotnik then looks mortified at this turn of events before he says,"

What, Wyrmmon? How, did you change? Is, this your true power? Bah, no matter, you're still just a mere beast, one that has no chance of beating me!" Lacus looks admazed at this turn of events before she sees the Star Sword is still glowing before she says,

" Has this mon, this digimon truly made such a deep bond with Ben all ready? Is, this Ben's power?"

Lacus just awaits to see the outcome of this as Wyrmmon snorts and has smoke seep out of his nostrils before he says in a much deeper and threatening voice the words of,

" Now you made me mad Egg Man! I am going to make an omelet out of you!

" Robotnik aims all his weapons at the Digimon and says,

" I had enough of this! "

Robotnik then fires off the twin trunks of the Egg Mammoth at Wyrmmon, only for the champion level Digimon to have his right claw glow before he says,"

Magma Blade!" Wyrmmon then has his entire right blade become consumed with molten magma before he slashes his arm and shatters the twin tusk spikes without pause. Robotnik sees this and says,

" You dirty beast, your just making this more difficult for you!"

The Egg Mammoth then has an energy Gatling gun appear out of its back before unleashing a rapid barrage of attacks! However Wyrmmon shows his new speed by dodging the fast attack and saying,"

Keep telling yourself that doc! Dragon's Rage!"

Wyrmmon then dive-bombs the Egg-Mammoth and tackles it to his foe's left side with enough to topple the Egg-Mammoth once more! Robotnik is newly infuriated as he sees a damage report go up. He then glares at the Digimon in front of him before he says,"

Bah, he is not going to get away with this!"

The Egg Mammoth then has more than a dozen missiles form out of its back before Robotnik says,"

No stupid beast is going to make a mockery of me! You will be my new weapon, even if I must construct you from the scraps of your DNA!"

The Egg Man is about to bombard the entire area till Wyrmmon flaps his wings and floats higher in the air till he says,"

Who's stupid now? Magma Cyclone!"

Wyrmmon then takes a deep breath and the skin on his body turns blazing red before he unleashes a powerful vertical cyclone of volcanic fire from his mouth! Robotnik is not prepared for this attack, and especially not prepared for the fiery blast to hit all of his missiles before they can launch, causing them to explode and critically damage the Egg Mammoth to the point that explosions blast out all around it! As Robotnik sees his machines systems display command system freeze sighs he yells out in outrage as he says,"

No, this can't happen, not now!

" James and the others see that the Anti Magic bit is also destroyed in the calamity and sees Wyrmmon looking amused before chuckling and saying,"

Heh, H, I mean Wyrmmon may not know some things but, he seems to have natural battle instincts. I suppose since he is the partner of the apparent savior of the universe, it's a vitality needed component. All right, time to wipe away this distraction.

"Everyone then sees two of the Egg Mammoths legs collapse before a tense Robotnik struggles to get any weapons systems he can find back online. He sees Wyrmmon and says,"

No, I won't lose, not now!"

James takes pleasure at aiming his energy bow at Robotnik before he says,"

Give it up and admit defeat before you lose everything! You can't change the tides of battle now.

" Robotnik sees James, Wyrmmon and Terra all closing in before he snickers and says,"

Oh really? Think again red head!"

Robotnik slams another button before the bottom of the Egg Mammoth lowers, and a moan can be heard! Everyone then sees a pink hedgehog like girl tied up in wires be lowered to the ground below the Egg Mammoth, and it looks a lot like Amy! Wyrmmon growls again and says,"

You want to try and send that stupid robot at us again? Wait, this one smells different."

James cringes as he says,"

That's because this is likely the real Amy Wyrmmon! Looks like are foe hear had her under a closer watch then we expected."

Robotnik chuckles and says,"

Yes, my experience has taught me it always pays well to have another card up one's sleeve! Now, if you Enji live up to your word you will let me be or this girl's life will be lost! I warn you, I see anything funny and it's the end of the line for her!

"Robotnik sees James tensely aim an energy arrow before he says,

" Think you're a hot shot eh? No matter how good your aim is, you won't be able to disable my bindings without the proper chain reaction finishing her off slick! Admit it; you have been outwitted once more by my genius!"

Wyrmmon grinds his teeth together as he then says,"

No, after all of this you're not getting away with it you jerk!"

Robotnik laughs loudly once more and says,"

And yet I will moron! It's the smartest who wins not the strongest and before this day is through ill prove to everyone on this world and beyond that no one is smarter than me!

" Amy at last wakes up after smelling the smoke around the battle zone and no longer in a paralyzing stasis filed she sees her surroundings and instantly says,"

What the, where am I? I, remember Metal Sonic and, oh no! SONIC HELP ME!"

Robotnik moans and says,

" That was quick, but don't expect the usual routine to go down this time miss Rose! No, magic or muscle, nothing will stop me now! HAhah, eh?"

Robotnik is shocked to see Amy's bindings start to crack, before it almost seems like an invisible force is twisting them to pieces!

Robotnik feverishly presses buttons as he says,

" What is this? That material should have resisted magical influence! "

Everyone then sees a explosion before a serious yet young voice then says,"

It might, but that does not mean a thing against psychokinetic powers Doctor! This ends now!"

Everyone then looks up and sees a new figure is descending from the sky! This figure looks like the same kind of life form as Sonic and Shadow yet this one is clearly different as this new hedgehog has sliver white fur on his head and chest, yellow eyes, white, navy, aqua, and gold boots with a ruby red gem, white gloves with gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols, and larger quills then either Sonic or Shadow. Robotnik sees this sliver hedgehog raise a hand and sees Amy be lifted away from the Egg Mammoth before he freaks out and says,"

What, _Sliver the Hedgehog,_ here? No, you were not supposed to exist anymore, this is utter nonsense!

" Sliver crosses his arms and sees that Amy is once more unconscious from the shock. He then turns to the man in the Egg Mammoth and says,"

So, you remember me being here as well? The disturbance is greater then I figured."

James sees Sliver land and says," So, I take it your one of Sonic's friends coming to join the party?"

Sliver grins and says," You could say that. I know the gist of the situation, and I know we don't have time to waste! "

Wyrmmon grins and says," Good enough for me, lets fry this jerk all ready! You have nothing left to get in are way, its pain time!"

Robotnik sees the group of heroes coming for him before he presses another button and has the remains of the Egg Mammoth begin to glow red! He then chuckles tensely and says,"

I would not do that if I were you, unless you want to be blown to smithereens! I just started the Egg-Mammoths self destruction sequence, if you try and stop me now you're just going to lose everything!"

Wyrmmon snarls in annoyance and says,

" Oh come on, how many tricks does this guy have!"

Robotnik responds with," I have more then you can count you stupid arrogant Digimon! No matter what you do, you will never be able to outlast my genius! The greatness of Doctor Ivo Robotnik never runs out! HAhaha, so just, AHH!

" All of a sudden Robotnik sees another explosion, and sees a spiky blue sphere blast right through the center of the Egg Mammoth! It only takes seconds for this sphere to reveal itself as Sonic before the number one enemy of Robotnik gives his usual cocky stance before saying,"

Look what I found, a talking stinking egg! It does not matter how many tricks you have Egg Man, we will run over every single one of them to take them down! "

Robotnik is outraged to see Sonic casually ruin his plans before he gasps and says,"

SONIC! How the, what the, ARHH!"

With this final blow the Egg Mammoth's power goes out of control and a barrage of explosions blast up before at last the Egg Mammoth is completely destroyed! Shadow then lands on the ground and just shrugs before saying," Looks like things were more intense and complex then we figured. What the, who are you?"

Shadow looks at Sliver before Sonic chuckles and says,

" Oh come on Shadow, don't you remember the crazy times we had with this guy? Then again, I think things were so crazy with him that time itself got thrown through a loop but, I know we did have s solid adventure."

Sliver nods and says," I knew your heart was too strong to be changed even by time itself Sonic, I know things are confusing but, I'll explain once we have the time.

"Everyone sees Robotnik is now floating above everyone in his round emergency escape craft the Egg Mobile, and his mustache is now on fire and his face is red with fury! Robotnik quickly puts out the fire on his mustache before he says,

" Again, the same dumb luck saves you all again!"

Sonic chuckles and says,"

Man, all this time and you still can't expect that we are just better then what you got Egg Man? You really are hopeless!"

The Egg man gets furious as he says,"

ITS NOT EGG MAN YOU BLASTED HEDGHOG!

My name is Robotnik, NOT EGG MAN!" Wyrmmon chuckles and says,

" If that's so then why do you keep calling your things Egg stuff? You even look like a egg!

" Robotnik glares at Wyrmmon before he says,"

Theses slack jawed locals say that tasteless nickname so much its ingrained in to my brain! Bah, all of your stupidly, all of your defiance, its driving me insane! I have to ride myself of you pests once and for all so I can be free of this nonsense, and grasp my rightful destiny once and for all!"

Shadow looks disgusted and says,"

Doctor, Maria and Professor Gerald must see you as pathetically as I do. After all of this time, even after working with us to defeat those like Black Doom and the others you still fight for evil?"

Robotnik snickers and says," You fools know absolutely nothing! The Black Arms were nothing more than pathetic mindless peons, the fact that you thought they were so fearsome proves your egotism! Yes, it's a wide cosmos out there, and I seen the truth, and realized what true power is! Even Devil Doom himself was nothing but a lightweight compared to the true ultimate powers of the universe! Yes, Black Arms, and even this so called United Zeon Federation in the end are nothing more than a bunch of cretins unworthy of being on my level, nor or they worthy of seeing the new era!"

Sonic rolls his eyes and says,

" Great, you're even crazier than before Doctor! Guess the rumors about you meeting some crazy priest from another world where true after all!

" James gasps at this and says," So, you really did meet Havoc Drashid then?

"Robotnik laughs lowly, giving a dark ominous chuckle before he says,

" Havoc Drashid knows the truth Sonic, the truth to a great many things! He came to Mobius to warn me of the treachery and greed of the Zeon army, and also saw that I was one who was worthy of knowing the truth! And the premonition that Havoc's magic showed me, made it clear that the time of reckoning is coming not just for this world, but all worlds in the universe!

Only those worthy will be spared, and when the apocalypse comes and goes, ill rule this world as its rightful ruler for all time!"

Sonic shrugs and says," I think I cracked your shell a little too many times doctor, but it's all the same to me! No matter how crazy you get, or how powerful a weapon you try and take me down with, we will stop you every single time!"

Robotnik wipes some dust off his coat before he says,"

I don't expect simpletons like your kind to ever understand Sonic; fools are forever oblivious to the truth. But soon even you will be aware of the depths of what is to come! Beware Sonic, you and your kind's end is truly at hand! And not even you will be fast enough to outrun it!

"Wyrmmon flies up in the air and says,

" Not if I can smash you first you smart idiot!"

Shadow nods and forms a chaos spear in his hand before he says,"

The dragon is right, this has gone on long enough!" Everyone is about to charge Robotnik but a barrage of energy blasts rain down to intercept them before a blue beam hits Robotnik! Everyone then sees Robotnik quickly get pulled upward before he laughs and says,"

Nice try, but it will only end as it properly will Shadow, you will all see that soon enough! HAHAHAH!"

With that everyone looks up to see a red and yellow warship, the Doctor's personal Egg Carrier battle cruiser! Sonic sees the Egg Carrier fly out of site before snapping his fingers and saying,"

Man, if nothing else that guy sure has mastered his quick escapes! Meh, as annoying as he is, we have bigger fish to fry so at least things seem ok enough here. Well, looks like quite the crazy party was going on here! Sorry I was late, theses Zeon guys have plenty of roadblocks."

James chuckles and says," It's ok Sonic, it was hairy but things seemed to work out with a little luck.

" Lacus takes a deep breath as she then says," That's right, it was a true miracle out there. Well, maybe it was more like everyone shined through and showed there true skill. Oh?"

Lacus sees that Ben is stirring, and is startled to realize that her healing spell has finished its job, because Ben's toxic injuries are now finished! Ben opens his eyes and grasps his head before he realizes Lacus has her right hand on Ben's own before he sees the worry in her eyes and then says,

" Lacus, what, happened? After, that ugly monster hit me; it all kind of went fuzzy.

" Lacus giggles and says,"

Oh, a lot of things happened Ben, you on the verge of dying being the most pressing thing. That Malboro hit you real bad, if I did not use all the power I had for that cure spell, you might have been dead by now. Oh yah, then we were attacked by a mad doctor but its fine now."

Ben is slowly regaining his senses before he says,

" What, really? Lacus, I am sorry, for everything. Even when I am not aware of it I seem to be screwing up. I never meant to bother you Lacus. What, I have been trying to say is that you were so amazing out there. I always knew you were talented but, you really are like an ace, and are far better a soldier then I am at the moment. I am sorry if you got the impression that I wanted you to rely on me like some story or something. I, just wanted you to know I had your back, and that I hoped I could keep up with you. I, oh?"

Lacus grasps Ben's hands tightly before she struggles to hold back tears and says in a much kinder softer tone then she has had in weeks,"

Oh Ben, you really are, so silly. It's been so long, I nearly forgot who you truly are. But, it nearly took me till I lost you till I remember how much I missed you. Ben, I am sorry for being so rude to you. You really did not do anything that wrong, I have just, been caught up in things so much that I have not been seeing things clearly. I, wanted to make sure I kept my focus to insure I did not screw up, but I, nearly lost someone so close to me because of it. I, hope you can forgive me for acting like a brat."

Ben grins and says,"

Oh Lacus, of course I can forgive you. After all, friends forgive friends for being messed up once and a while, right? And, you did save my life so I would say that would make us even."

Lacus wipes some tears off her face before standing up and offering to help Ben up before she says,

" Right, so how about lets both work hard with the others to insure we all live past the end of the day ok?"

Ben gets up and says," Sounds good to me Lacus. So, what happened to, huh?"

Ben at last notices Wyrmmon looking happily at him from the left before he eyes the dragon carefully and says,"

Is, that you Hiryuumon? Um, a bigger dragon did not eat you right?

"Wyrmmon laughs and says,"

Don't worry boss, it's still me! Oh right, but this is my champion level form! That nasty Egg Man attacked us again after you were knocked out! He was in a crazy mammoth robot thing and it was getting bad, but then I got mad so I Digivoled in to Wyrmmon, what I am now! With a little help I managed to take him down!

"Ben grins and says," Wow, you look awesome H, I mean Wyrmmon! By the way, why are you Wyrmmon now? "

Wyrmmon looks confused and says," What? Well, I don't know.' Ben looks at his Digimon partner with a glance of confusion before he says,"

I mean, I like the name it's just, how do you know you have a new name now?" Wyrmmon scratches his head and says,

" Um, I don't know, it just popped in to my head as I Digivole I guess."

James chuckles and says,'

it is a mystery that Digimon know what their new names are as they evolve but, that's another mystery for another day. For now, I think it would be wise to focus everything on solving the issue of not letting the Apslus launch. Thanks to the arrival of the others it seems we have some time. Sliver, you have my thanks for coming when you did. I am not sure what you're doing here but you seem to have good timing."

Sonic looks confused and says,"

Why are you here in the first place Sliver? Seems like it must be a really big deal if you're here all the way from the future. I thought we wrecked that crazy, whatever it was back then anyway right?"

Ben looks in awe at Sliver before he says,"

Wait, you're from the future? I, did not think time travel was even possible."

James looks at the newly arrived physic powered hedgehog carefully before he says,"

There are a few rare examples of time travel recorded, Lloyd Collette, Captain Kratos and their friends warping through time to the present is proof of this, though the process still is far from understood."

Sliver nods and says,"

Even I don't know how I can really do it, but it's just something I can do and I am glad I can because, the future is once more distorted Sonic! Don't misunderstand, we all really did cause Solaris to be stopped forever, but my future is still being nearly totally in ruin from a dark power! I did not even have time to figure out what caused it, me and Blaze could barley manage the time to escape back to your timeline! "

Shadow closes his eyes and says,"

Tsc, this seems like a sick joke."

Everyone hears energy sounds before the entire factory begins to glow and Ben says,"

Well, I don't know what's going on but, I know this world will be in ruin if we don't hurry!"

Sliver nods and says," We will have time to talk and discuss later, ill help in any way I can to stop the invaders from ruining this world!"

James looks in the horizon and says,"

Well, with any luck are teammates are putting a few wretch's in their plans. Though, the fact that they never came back after clearing the area like they said they would is less then, oh? Scratch that."

James cuts short his speech as he sees Collette fly out of the upper hall way and land near Lacus before she says,"

Is everyone ok here? Sorry, there was more soldiers waiting for us. Everyone is still fighting but Cloud told me to go check on the others. Oh, Ben, you're all right?"

Ben gives a thumbs up and says," Yup, thanks to Lacus I feel good as new."

Lacus winks and says," Well, I trained for years to insure I could see as few people die in front of me as possible. I am just so glad it seems to be worth it."

Collette sees her friend look happily at Ben before she smiles and says,"

Oh Lacus, glad you were able to do it. In fact I am doubly glad because we all could use your help; the Zeon enemies just keep coming!"

Sonic stretch's and says,"

Well, that must mean that we are hitting close to home! We might be behind but good thing I am a wiz at making up for lost time! All right, time to take this base down! Sliver, you mind taking Amy to safety? Seems she is still out cold from her long term egg time and you won't be as big a target as me.

" Sliver nods and picks up the Pink Hedgehog while saying,"

You can count on me, I'll leave this to you all for now." "

Ben nods and gets newly determined before he says,"

We will get the job done Sliver, I promise. Wyrmmon, ready to show your stuff and help me make up for lost time?"

Wyrmmon takes to the air again and says," More than ready boss, let's do this! Don't worry, I got your back and it's a really big back!"

Lacus reaffixes her hair and grasps her Oath-keeper sword tightly as she says,"

And I got your back this time as well Ben, I promise."

Ben nods and says," All right, then there is no way I am losing now! Let's show the Zeon Federation how wrong they are guys!"

With this Ben and the others all dash at full speed to fallow Collette and help their friends complete the mission successfully!

* * *

However, for a moment we leave this group to see that the Zeon side is starting to feel the pressure as we return to the outside of the Zeon garrison! It seems that Doctor Robotnik is still having his forces fight the Zeon troops and seeing how intense the battle has become both the Mobius forces and the rest of the Lylat fleet has made a all out attack! With the help they got from the Lylat Kingdom combined with the technology they stole from the Zeon Federation the GUN forces are able to put up a decent fight to there more advanced adversaries!

And with such elite squads such as the Immortal forth unit, the Rouge Squadron and the Star Fox team joining the fray the Zeon army is being battered more and more!

Still, Norris had launched in his own mobile suit and with a legion of the Zeon Twin Ion Fighter nicknamed the TIE fighter raging around it's a battle that does not seem to ending anytime soon! However, that stalemate looks like it's on the verge of being broken one way or another as everyone hears a massive mechanic charging sound from the center of the Zeon base! Squall, Sabin and there team has been fighting with Omega, Knuckles, Rouge and Tails to help the GUN troops from the Zeon assault, along from Brad's rampage and at the moment Squall hears this noise before he says,"

Damn it, I don't know what's going on with the others but, they better hurry it up. Seems for some reason or another Cloud and Terra's units are being delayed. Great, we are running out of time but while I want to go over there myself, the soldiers here need help.

"Ezan hears this and quickly slashes two Zaku droids in half before saying,"

Captain, allow me to go assist Captain Branford and Captain Strife's units. I promise ill do everything I can to complete the mission and insure the destruction of the mobile armor."

Squall fires a barrage of magic spells to take down a charging Zeon soldier on a Ghost hover-cycle before he says,"

Ezan, you're sure you can make it in time?"

Ezan casually smashes an energy blast in to its sender with his sword before he says,"

As long as the enemies are around this level I am sure there will be minimum difficulty sir."

Zidane grins and says," Don't worry Squall, we will make sure silver hair here does not trip up over any surprises."

Ezan glares at Zidane and says,"

You might as well stay with the Captain, having you tag along will only slow me down."

Zidane gives an irate glare back at the sliver haired man before saying,

" Oh screw you Ezan! How the hell is saving my entire world not enough to prove I am not chopped liver? I'll do this job well enough to have time to plunder whatever treasure they have locked away to!"

Squall moans and says," Enough, all of you go! Between Sabin 's team and the local forces will be fine, just make sure that general does not have his way!"

Senel nods and says," Don't worry, we won't fail.'

Ezan glares at the nearest entrance and says,"

Very well, if you insist on tagging along just don't slow me down. "

Ezan sees one of the Zeon mechs, a large bipedal tank called the AT-ST, short for All Terrain Scout Trooper craft lumbers up and aims its blaster cannons at Ezan! However Ezan has his Soul Eater sword crackle with lighting before saying,"

Out of my way." In a flash Ezan dashes for the machine, slashes through the incoming laser mid charge, and jumps up to completely slash the AT-ST in half before using the explosion to boost his dash for the base! Zidane sees his teammate leave a trail of carnage before rolling his eyes and saying,"

Meh, for someone who is all about focusing on the mission he always seems like quite the show off." Senel shrugs and says," He likes to send a message about his power Zidane, so let's send a message that we are not to be taken lightly either! "

The two Enji then fallow there comrade before Squall covers them by defecting some incoming laser blasts with his Gun-Blade. He sees the battle raging around him before he unleashes a level three blizzard spell to freeze a entire group of soldiers before he says,"

We better break through their forces soon, this can't go on much longer. Huh?"

Squall feels a tremor and turns to see Brad defy logic and walk through barb wire with it breaking on impact as soon as it touches his body! Squall continues to see Brad take a few blaster shots without seeming to take damage at all before Brad then jumps up, and rips a gun turret from the ground before smashing a charging Skedar soldier to death with it! Squall hears Brad laughing madly with delight before he grimaces and says," That Brad Fowltror, the Enji have there fair share of those who seem to be the most alive in combat but, he seems to love fighting a little too much.

What kind of man grows up to become like that, and still have sanity? Whatever, as long as he knows what to fight for it's not too bad, I guess."

Squall then sees Knuckles is to the left and is about to be smashed by a green Zeon Skull tank before he proceeds to go to the guarding of the Master Emeralds aid. However, we now turn are view to Brad, who is finishing enjoying seeing his opponent scream to death before he notices Ezan go in to the base! Brad instantly narrows his eyes and spits on the newest corps to the war zone as he crushes the gun turret in his hand like an empty soda can and says,"

What the hell is that rich boy think he is doing? Think he can steal the thunder that is rightly mine to take! Like hell he is goanna make me look stupid again! It's time to show everyone that Brad Fowltror is the strongest member of the Enji Knight, not some know it all tool like Ezan!"

Brad sees that Sabin is too busy trying wrestling a Skrull soldier before he grins and takes a massive leap in the direction of the base before saying,"

Oh yah, the party is really getting started now!"

With that Brad goes on to try and smash through everything that stands in his way in order to get to his prize.

* * *

However, with that we now leave the man who is not fallowing his orders to turn to a group that is in fact fallowing there orders and that would be Cloud! He, Doug, and Yuna have been fighting hard this entire time, and at the moment have slashed their way in to another room! As we turn to them Cloud sees in to the new chamber, and braces himself as he sees it's a gigantic area, with many heavy machinery, and a glowing red eye in the center of the chamber! Cloud sees many different colored energies flowing in to the area around the red eye before he sees several pillars with purple energy as he then says

," So, they are using Tri-Arc reactors? They really are just like Mako reactors!"

Doug raises a eyebrow and says," Um, sorry Cloud I must have dozed off when you explained that."

Cloud grips his blade tightly and says,"

Mako reactors were made by Shinra on my world, they absorbed the energy of the planet for quick power, killing the planet in the process. Shinra refused to belive they were really killing my world till it was almost to late. Weil knows, he just does not care and his Tri-Arc reactors have turned many worlds in to lifeless inhabitable husks all for the sake of, " galactic progression and over all profitably". He must be using such energy to further power up his machine, and it also means we have to be careful because if we do this wrong half the planet might go up in smoke. Well, careful will just have to be how we play it.

Doug, Yuna, get ready because this is it.

" Yuna gulps and says,"

Um, maybe it would be best if we wait till Collette comes back with the others? "

Cloud closes his eyes and says,"

We don't have time for the best option Yuna; we have to make do with the options on the table and make the best of it. We will just have to try and do our best to stall this thing from launching till the others arrive so we can finish the job!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,"

All right, let's play the wrecking crew! "The heroic trio dash forward, only for them to have a wall of fire erupt in front of them! Cloud jumps back before he is nearly burnt by another fire columned as he then hears a slick laughter he is all too familiar with, and looks up to see Axel looking amused on one of the platforms above! Axel then narrows his eyes and says,"

Hey there Enji, what's the rush? After all, are you really that much in a hurry to die?"

Doug gets annoyed and says,"

God damn it! Any other time I would love to punch this guys face in but now is not the freaking time! Whatever, let's just, whoa!"

In the blink of an eye Axel warps to right in front of the trio on the other side of the fire wall before he says,"

Oh come on, are you really that surprised punk? I knew you would come crawling in here no matter how stupid an idea it was, that's why I was in no hurry to finish the job before! But, alas now you're here so now it's time to finish this dance Enji! Ah, I see you picked up a lady to replace your broken ranks but it really makes no difference. You're going to die just like your buddies!"

Cloud powers up again and says," You're the one who is going to be fallowing your comrades Axel! You don't understand a thing, though I am not surprised since you have willingly blinded yourself with the lure of the dark side. Your good, but this time I am ready for you." Axel once more has his weapons form in his hands before chuckling and saying,"

IS that so tough guy? Well same goes here Cloud, don't think I'll be as easy to dupe as Demyx! Heh, your good but I am way stronger, faster, AND cooler then you so get ready to burn! Hahah, after all, you don't think that lame stuff like fighting for your so called justice is going to save you eh?"

Cloud gazes seriously in to the emerald green eyes of his red haired foe before he says,"

More or less something like that. Belief's alone may not do much on their own but, that drive to win and are combined power will take you and those hiring you down Axel. Bottom line, I won't allow this world and its people to fall to ruin and me and the others will insure that justice prevails at the end of the day. The people will have their freedom so, huh?"

Cloud all of a sudden sees a red light flash by before he quickly raises his sword to block an incoming energy blast! Cloud is pushed back and instantly hears a disgusting snicker before a gruff voice says,"

Your edge is sharp indeed Cloud Strife. However, you, and all of you Enji are so very mistaken. Because in the end, no blade can guide anyone to freedom, it can only decide whose warriors edge is sharper. Its time you, all of you learn that your vain crusade to freedom is so very foolish.'

Cloud looks up and sees that it's none other than Commander Craft standing on one of the platforms above! Cloud looks mortified as he gaps and says,"

What, no, Master Craft?"

Doug looks unimpressed as he sees Craft land down before he says,"

Who is this tough guy wanna be? He can pretend to be all that as much as he wants, it's not going to scare me!"

Cloud turns to Doug and says," Don't be stupid Doug, that's none other than one of the former Enji Masters, Craft Shinomori! What is the meaning of this Craft? You left the order because you said you were disgusted with what you thought was hypocrisy, and yet now you're fighting for such a sham of an independent movement! "

Craft slowly walks up and walks through the fire without showing any signs of pain before he looks at Cloud and says,

" Think of me what you will Cloud. I left my principles behind when I left the order, because I realized such things are futile. Now I only am bound to one thing, my existence as a soldier.

"Cloud looks disgustedly at the former Enji Master before he says,"

Craft, you were one of the ones who convinced me and my world to join the Enji, what happened to you? Even if you no longer see the Enji Order as a place where you belong, how can you side yourself with Weil? You fought to taken down the desires of greedy madmen like him for decades!"

Craft takes out a large green and red sword before he looks at it and says,"

I thought a lot of things once Cloud, but then I was forced to see the truth. Yes, after all those battles, all of those so called sacrifices that changed nothing I started to see that no matter how hard Myers and the other Masters wish it, society will not be reformed. No matter how wise a path is, no one can enforce that path on others even if it's a foolish choose. The masses have proven they value chaos, so that is the destiny of the cosmos.

After the Irazos Civil war, I could no longer stand seeing those I cared about die for a cruel hopeless fantasy! But, I still am a man who has honor, and I had a debt to pay to Weil Zabi for saving my life. Cloud, before I was an Enji I was a fighter, and in the end I am just a man who is good at killing others. We soldiers have no right to guide anyone; we only can destroy what is in front of us till those that have the most power in the end figure out how to make the future!

I am a soldier of the Zeon Federation, the Big Boss or Commander of the Cobra special unit forces! Cloud, it's my mission to with insure that the Mobile Armor behind me launchings according to schedule and so while I have no personal hatred to you, If you or anyone else comes a step closer, then ill destroy you without mercy!

"Craft then waves his hand and dozens of soldiers all wearing black and green uniforms like Craft surround Cloud Doug and Yuna before Doug chuckles bitterly and says,"

Man, not thinking for yourself really must make things easier eh? I don't care if you were really once a Master, your nothing but a damn coward that is about to get kicked in to that damn Zeon machine! "

Cloud gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" I am with Doug on this one Craft, I heard you had to get cybernetic replacements to your body after your injuries, but it seems your no longer the man I respected.'

Craft forms a sad grin and says," Good, rid yourself of those pesky emotions Enji Knight! Just embrace your true purpose, and prepare to die as a soldier! Leave Cloud to me Dark Enji, I know how he fights best."

Axel whistles and says," Find by me, sounds like this will be a better show anyway. Besides, I still have my own punching bags!

"Cloud has the First Sword glow blue before he says," I have changed since you left the order Craft, don't think it's going to be easy!"

Craft all of a sudden throws off his trench coat before saying," Shut up and fight!"

Craft shocks Cloud by lobbing a grenade right through his coat! This causes the spiky haired warrior and the others to jump before an explosion blasts the area! Even before Cloud can make sure he dodged the shrapnel he sees Craft charging for him, and just manages to block the cleaving slash his way!

As sparks collide between the two warrior's blades Cloud sees that his former superior is looking dead inside, and also sees that Craft is aiming a gun right for Cloud's head! The Enji quickly kicks off Craft's blade to go back to the ground just as Craft unleashes a large deadly stream of blue plasma bolts at him!

Cloud is pushed back by the amount of energy being sent his way, before he gathers his power and shoves the energy back at its sender!

Craft dodges the redirected attack but his cannon get blasted, causing the Zeon soldier to grin. Cloud then tries to dash forward with his sword pressed out but sees Craft merely sidestep the charge and kick Cloud's sword out of his hand! Craft then tries to rotate his blade and slash Cloud's head off but the spiky haired hero responds by casting a powerful Fire spell right at Craft to knock him back!

Cloud at once jumps back and uses his magical energy to have his sword return to his hand before he sees Craft merely thrust his sword downward at an extremely fast pace to blow out the fire from the pressure! He then sees Doug and Yuna trying to fight off the Zeon soldiers to the left before he grimaces and says,"

Craft, misguided or not it seems you still have the skills that made you have the reputation as the legendary soldier of fortune. But still, I have a habit to shatter legends, and with this world, my friends and maybe more on the line I am going to cut you out of my way!"

Craft looks excited and says,"

True, you defeated the one known as Sephiroth Cloud, but even that skill won't get you through this battle! "

Craft then has throws another grenade out of his pocket but Cloud responds by unleashing a energy sword wave to cause the bomb to blow up in Craft's face! The man with the title of Big Boss is blown back from the smoke, and just as Craft gets back on his feet he sees that Cloud is all ready charging through the smoke with his sword glowing blue!

Cloud at once unleashes his Braver Limit Break attack on the former Enji, and while Craft manages to intercept the attack with his own blade Craft is forced to kneel! Craft then sees Cloud's determination before chuckling as he says,"

So you are serious, good. I knew you were always holding something back when we sparred.

" Cloud struggles to push his blade through his opponent's defenses as he says," Off course, I did not want to kill you over a spar. However, now I have no choice! "

Craft then looks deadly serious as he then says,"

Don't be so smug, the same goes for me Cloud! Its time I show you how I changed as well!"

To Cloud's shock he sees Craft's back convulse, before what seems to be a robotic green arm pops out and smashes Cloud in the face! Cloud is smashed in to one of the machines in the room, and makes sure he is not dazed as he sees that Craft now has four arms out! Cloud braces himself as he says,"

Craft, what are you?"

Craft looks at his newly formed appendages as he says,

" A cyborg more or less. The damage I sustained in my last tour of duty in Irazos was lethal to most people; it was only my strength and the cutting edge machinery of Serpent Corporation that I was able to become what stands before you. Even so, I was the lucky one, all of the members of my squad died that day. And the only way to honor their lives is to be what I was meant to be, the perfect soldier! Now I am what I always was, the perfect monster, the ideal tool of warfare! "

Cloud looks disgustedly at his opponent before he says,"

That's nonsense Craft, we all chose are destiny!"

Craft laughs bitterly before he grips his sword and has his upper right hand turn in to a cannon as he then says,"

That's only what is said to children to make them work harder, we are all slaves to the cruel winds of fate! If you can't understand that, then just die a fool!"

Craft fires a blue energy blast from his cannon arm, and while Cloud deflects that attack Craft then fires another blast, but this time at the ground to cause him to hover at the air! Cloud sees a blue pillar of death racing for him and also sees Craft extending his sword right for Cloud's head! Cloud is able to block the strike but Craft 's momentum is enough to launch Cloud in to the air and to the Enji Captain 's horror a moment later Craft is all ready in front of him! Craft then narrows his eyes before he says,"

Fair well, Kaiten Kenbu!"

Craft then unleashes one of his own moves and rapidly spins around while making use of his cybernetic hand to rotate his sword and slash Cloud thrice in nearly an instant! Only Cloud's reflexes allow him to not get cut as deeply as the attack intended to but even so Cloud is bleeding hard as he falls to the ground! Craft snickers as he sees Cloud still is determined before he says,"

You truly are stubborn Cloud. But, stubbornness can't change the world. No, no matter how much one kicks and screams the natural order will remain how they are regardless. Wars will continue, and us soldiers will fight and kill each other to make a victor out of the bloodbath. After all, power only brings destruction and despair, it's pathetic to think otherwise! Huh?"

Craft was about to try and stab Cloud's heart before all of a sudden a golden blade parries his strike, and both fighters are shocked to see that its none other than Ben!

Ben glares right at Craft and says,

" I don't know who you are but I don't care, you're not killing Cloud Sensei! Your wrong you know, power does not only bring despair, it brings hope! And I won't let an idiot like you mess things up for so many people just because you're an idiot fighting for a even bigger pack of idiots!

"Ben at once jumps back as Cloud says,

" Ben, your all right?"

Ben grins and says,"

Yup, thanks to Lacus I am back and raring to make up for lost time. Looks like we were right, they really were saving all there big guns for the last door."

Cloud sees James, Lacus, Collete, Terra, Wyrmmon, Sonic, and Shadow all entering the chamber and all ready getting in to the fight before he has his own sword separate in to different blades and says,

" Heh, more or less Ben. That was a nice save, but get ready because this is going to be a hard one. Long story short, I use to knew this guy. He is a former Enji Master named Craft, and lives up to his reputation.'

Ben chuckles and sees Craft getting in to a fighting stance before he says,"

Another one? And four arms to, must be one of those days. Well, just tell me what to do and it's done."

Craft chuckles darkly as he sees Ben's determined eyes before he dryly says,

" So, I take it this is more of your unit Cloud? Ah, the eyes of youth, so hopeful, and so naïve. A pity your life has to end so soon but unless you were drafted you made your own very wrong choice in life kid. "

Ben then has the Star Sword shimmer with light before he says,"

Don't pat yourself on the back yet, I have a lot of things to do before I can even think about being happy with dying so there is no way you're having your way!"

Axel at last notices Ben and James before he rolls his eyes and says,

" What, are you serious? Demyx could not even kill those idiots off? Man is he useless, now I have to clean up his mess to!

"Ben hears this and turns to the Dark Enji before he says," Sorry, but hero's don't die that easy! Maybe now you have memorized you're up against Dark Enji?

"Axel narrows his eyes and says," Get lucky once and you think your hot stuff kid? Ill, wait, huh?"

Axel sees Wyrmmon is all ready frying a bunch of Zaku droids in the area before he says,

" Wait, is that what we are, no wait; it's not the same kind of energy. God damn it, this day is full of freaking teases!

"Doug kicks a soldier right out of one of the windows before turning to Axel and saying,"

Well, maybe it's about time you realize you're not getting your way!"

Collette then lands besides Doug before saying,"

That's right, you caused enough trouble today, it ends now!"

Axel sees Yuna getting alongside her friend before shrugging and saying,"

Don't count on it ladies, my trouble is not even really starting yet and if you won't get out of the way, don't think for a second ill hesitate to fry all of you!

"Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Good thing there is more than ladies in this group, because your threats mean nothing man!"

Axel spins his Chakras around before he says,"

I meant what I said blonde, when is the last time you had a hair cut?"

Doug gets furious and says," Oh it's on now!

"With this Doug instantly dashes at Axel and the fiery assassin chuckles as he dodges the blond brawler's punches and kicks with ease! Ben sees this, and sees that Craft is ready to attack before he says,"

Oh boy, and I thought the last battle was hectic. Meh, it does not matter, we will win no matter what! Whoa!"

Ben hears something at the last minute and turns around to defect another blaster bolt! He then sees yet another group of Zaku droids are coming for him, with a man that looks like he is in a grim reaper with a metal scythe like blade attached to his right arm! The man in the reaper outfit chuckles as he says,"

Please, a twit like you is not even worthy of being killed by the Big Boss."

Ben groans and says,"

Oh come on, how many crazy guys are hiding in this base? Whatever, who are you anyway?"

The cloaked man just extends his weapon and says," Let's just say that my specialty is being the last thing Lylat dogs see alive."

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

Whatever, don't think being dressed up is going to scare me one bit."

The man dressed like the Grim Reaper grins and says,"

Never have I seen some one so weary of life. Heh, support Commander Craft and crush them from all sides! "

With this his battle droids are all about to fire before an energy arrow zips by their arms and cuts all of their blaster arms off at once! Ben turns to see James standing on one of the platforms before the red haired man grins and says,"

This room really could use some crowd control, we have a target to hit after all.

' James instantly jumps up and fires a arrow beneath him to explode the computer and cause it to crash down on the Zaku droids! The Grim Reaper soldier was in the way of the machine as well but he instantly showed that he was not dressed as he was just for show as he swings his scythe vertically to slash the metal in his way to pieces!

James fires a energy arrow at the reaper soldier but his responds is the arrow being blocked by the metal blade before James learns all too late that it has more gear then the hero expected due to a blaster bolt flying out and blasting James in the arm! As James grunts out in pain the Reaper commando wastes no time lunging for James as he says,"

Time to carve my next medal!"

The Zeon soldier is about to decapitate James, only for Ben to intercept the strike! Ben glares at his foe and says,

" Man I am doing this a lot today. Anyway, the only medal you're getting is a post death notification!

" The hooded man grinds his teeth and says,"

I think I'll make your head my personal trophy you punk!"

The Grim Reaper then gives his full attention to Ben and the two exchange a series of blows. Ben finds his opponent is no amateur but due to his own training and the adrenaline flowing through his blood he manages to keep on par with his would be killer and after blocking another lethal head slice Ben then ducks the next one to kick the Zeon soldier hard in the gut! Ben tries to fallow up with a stab to the heart but the Reaper gets furious before he once more fires off some blaster shots from his scythe. Ben defects those shots and the Reaper gets furious before he says,"

You may have some luck kid, but it's going to run out sooner or later! "

Ben shrugs and says,"

Maybe so, but thankfully I do have some skill.

' The Reaper then has his scythe begin to glow and vibrate like a chainsaw before laughing as he says," I don't care how much you trained Enji; I have been killing fools like you for a decade! The strike of the Grim Reaper will kill anything!

"Ben gulps before he hears a spark and briefly eyes the source to see a sparking machine to his left. Ben then sighs and says,

" Even if that's true, you still have to land that on me boogy man!"

The Grim Reaper soldier laughs bitterly and says,"

Tsc, you really want to die painfully do you? That's fine by me!"

The Reaper then goes to slash Ben at a frantic pace and while Ben blocks the strike the vibrations of his foe's blade nearly causes him to drop the Star Sword! Ben hastily jumps back before his foe laughs with glee and says," That's right, nothing will stop the glory of the Zeon Federation! We will cut down everything that stands in are way, your just another, GUHH!

" Ben shocks his foe by jumping high in the air, and allowing his plan to pay off as the ever more frenzied Grim Reaper like soldier slashed right in to the damaged machinery, causing his metal blade to feel a high dose of voltage and get shocked all over his body! The soldier roars out in pain as his cybernetic scythe arm then explodes to pieces before he staggers back! Ben wastes no time in preparing his counter attack as he then smashes his right fist in to the soldiers face , knocking him unconscious with the blow! Ben wipes some sweat off his forehead before he chuckles and says,"

No point charging if you just charge off a cliff. Well, that was unneeded.'

James goes over to Ben, and is all ready using a potion to heal his wound before he says,"

Maybe, but that's life. Now, let's get hope taking down the big fish will be that easy.' Ben sees the battles with Craft and Axel still raging on before nodding and responding with,"

Indeed." T

* * *

he duo then proceed to figure out how to best rejoin the action, however we now change the perspective of the battle from Ben to Lacus, and it seems Lacus is having too much of a time trying to not get shot up to figure out what to focus on! Lacus is currently using more of her extremely acrobatic training to weave through her enemies attacks and after lashing another Gouf droid apart with her energy ribbon she hears another charging like sound and glances to the left to see the red light getting brighter! She then bites her lip and says,"

Can, someone give me some cover here? There is so little time left, if we don't hurry, all of what we gone through will have been for nothing!

"Lacus then sees a large red energy bolt descend from the sky to blow away the group of enemies in her path! Lacus sighs and says," Well, that's a start but, ah!"

Lacus is startled as she hears a mechanic roar and sees the Cybernetic Dragon from before land down with a thud! The women cringes as she sees the robotic being turn right to her before she grips the Oath Keeper tightly and says,"

Looks like someone redirected its orders. Still, it does not matter what it is, I won't hesitate, no matter what, I won't screw up again!

" Lacus then charges at the large Zeon robot and dodges the laser blasts from its shoulder cannons. Lacus then dodges the machines tail lash and slashes in to its chest with the Oath Keeper, causing a explosion to blast out! Lacus sees the Cyber Dragon stager back, but also point its claws at Lacus and reveal another attack capacity it has, by extending them right for her! However, while Lacus has no time to dodge lucky for her Wyrmmon tackles the Cyber Dragon and causes it to slam in to a wall, preventing Lacus from being skewered! Wyrmmon growls and says,"

I had enough of you phony, I won't let anyone give me a bad name!"

Lacus giggles and says,"

Wyrmmon, thank you."

Wyrmmon nods and says,"

You healed the boss back up so I own you, so come on we have an even bigger thing to bust up right?"

Lacus nods and says," That's right, so come on!" Wyrmmon then takes a deep breath and says,"

All right metal face, let's see how tough that armor really is! Magma Cyclone! "

The dragon Digimon then unleashes another cyclone of fire that hits the Cyber Dragon dead on! However, even while inflamed the robotic Zeon war machine just roars and plants its feet to the ground before it extends its mouth, and has energy form in its mouth! Lacus looks shocked as she sees the Cyber Dragon fire a powerful particle beam before quickly casting a white energy barrier around her and Wyrmmon to protect them! Lacus struggles to keep her shield up as she says,"

How silly, of course robots don't feel pain, even if it's being damaged it won't stop for a second, the ideal killing machine. Um, can someone help me out here?"

Wyrmmon is about to fly up only for him to slam his head against his allies own force filed before Lacus winces and says,"

Sorry, forgot to mention the magic works both ways. Great, I, can't keep this up much longer.'

Lacus is about to get even more worried before another female voice then says," Don't worry Lacus, I am on it!"

Lacus is then relived to see Terra fly above her, and all ready charging up her magical essence before she puts her hands together and says,"

Oh scared light, Ultima!"

Terra shows she is wasting no time as she unleashes one of the most powerful commonly known black magic spells and unleashes a small green orb of energy that hits the Cyber Dragon right in the mouth, before causing a explosion that not only vaporizes it but also a good chunk of the room! Lacus is relieved to see fragments of the machine fall to the ground and have the stream of deadly particles cease to come for her before she lowers her spell and says,"

Whew, that was to close. Wyrmmon, thanks.'

Wyrmmon grins and says,"

No problem Lacus, I hate that lame phony dragon giving off the wrong impression for me anyway."

Lacus giggles and says," I guess you're right, monsters come in all shapes and sizes and it's the heart that counts most of all, hopefully. All right, we are almost there, let's keep it up!"

Terra and Wyrmmon nod before they all work together to break through the wave of Zeon attackers preventing them from reaching their goal. However, now we change are view back to another group working on going through a road block, and its Doug, Yuna, and Collette trying to fight through Axel! However, as we turn back to where we left the three it seems little has changed, since Doug has still failed to land a blow on Axel even with the other Enji Knights giving him support! The scene is once more Axel looking amused as he casually dodges a ice spell before blocking Doug's leg with his weapon before he says,"

Man blonde your way to tense! What's with the hate anyway, turns out your pales did not even drown like the rats they are anyway, not yet at least.'

Doug looks annoyed as he then says," And your point is? You still are trying to burn me and your cocky face acting like you're so much better than the rest of us is grinding my gears badly! "

Axel narrows his eyes before he says," That's because I AM better then you Enji shrimp! "

Axel at once smashes his elbow on Doug's knee before slashing him across the chest with his charkam! Doug staggers back and coughs up blood before he says,

" That all you got? Superior evolved being, oh man what a joke.'

Axel snickers and says,"

I can clearly see you're the tough guy, but there is no denying who is stronger."

Yuna gets to Doug's side and at once heals him before he says,"

Don't worry Doug, it does not matter if he really stronger, all we have to do is destroy the Mobile Armor and get past him to do it!"

Axel spins his wheelie weapons around quickly before he says,

" I told you, no matter what that's not happening toots! And, just to make sure you don't pull a fast one, presto!"

Axel then has his aura flare up before fire forms a wall around the three! Doug sees theses flames and snickers before he says,"

Oh please, ill charge right through theses flames of yours!"

Axel sighs and says," Man your stubborn, and boring so that's why it's time to burn baby!"

Axel at once throws his blazing Chakram right at Doug, and while Doug dodges that strike Axel uses his speed to warp behind Doug and throw his other weapon right for Doug's head! However Doug is ready as he promptly turns around and says,"

I am no chump, Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

Doug at once shows off his skill by dodging the strike and at once unleashes a barrage of spinning kicks that hits Axel dead on! Axel is hit right in the chest and is smashed backwards. Axle cracks his neck a little and looks snarly at the blonde fighter before saying,"

I felt that you punk, guess you're more than a complete fool.

"Doug gets in to a fighting stance before he says,"

Hey, I did not train and be nagged by an old blowhard for years just to be called a fool! "

Axel sighs and says,"

I can see. But, even if you are handy with the Kung Fu, none of that is good enough to defeat a Dark Enji! And since I have a busy schedule to keep, time I turn up the heat on this oven!"

Axel then has fire spark the ground in front of him, before to his opponent's horror the entire ground around them is set ablaze and nearly looks like molten lava! Axel sees Collette instantly fly up with her wings with Yuna in toll before Doug at once dances around to keep his feet from burring up before he says,"

Let's see that fancy footwork turn in to some fancy burning Enji! "

Yuna at once grasps her staff tightly before she says,"

No, you're not going to burn us you fiend!

Hang on Doug, come out Valefor!"

With this Yuna has green energy orbs circle around her staff before they form a large orb of energy and transform in to a giant feathered human like bird with a purple tail, a white beak and white feathers. Axel sees the summoned Aeon grab Doug with his tail before rolling his eyes and says,"

Another summoner in the rat pack? You guys are full of tricks today!"

Yuna looks resolute as she says,"

You will see that what we have are more than tricks!"

Collette nods and says,"

That's right, our power will shine through any darkness! She then throws her Charkas at Axel before the Dark Enji throws his own to counter them, but as all the ringed weapons go flying Collette grasps her hands together and says," Judgment!"

Collette at once unleashes a powerful beam of holy energy right for the Dark Enji and the shocked villain at once tries to defect the magic attack, only to find its harder then he thought! As Axel is pushed back he grunts and says,"

Not bad girl, but even if your more than a cheerleader your light can't defeat me! The light you Enji have won't ever outshine the true power of the dark side!"

Yuna then points her rod at the Dark Enji before she says,"

Your faith in evil's strength is misleading, but sadly it's too late for you to regret that. Now Valefor, Energy Ray!"

With that her summoned beast responds by gathering energy in its wings and unleashing a ray of light that hits Axel before he can react, and unleashes an explosion! As Axel is hit the full impact of Collette's spell hits home as well and a massive explosion of light rocks the entire area of the battlefield! Doug grins as he then says,"

All right, we nailed that sucker! That had to hit home!

"Doug gets his responds a second later, when a pillar of fire erupts and nearly consumes the three! Valefor and Collette are both able to avoid this pillar, but to their horror out of the fire behind them pops up Axel! Fire is bla

ing around the red haired man and his face is now bloody and frenzied before he says,"

Nailed me? Nothing you Enji trash have can take me down, got it memorized! Enough, your, GUH!"

As Axel was seconds away from unleashing serious pain on all three Enji out of nowhere a powerful impact smashes Axel in the back before he is smashed to the ground! As Doug sees that Axel was hit hard enough to leave a imprint on the ground he whistles and says,"

Man, talk about lucky breaks." Doug and co sees Axel get up looking murderous before he says,"

Someone must have a death wish, who wants to, huh?" Axel sees that a blade is right in front of his face before he looks up to see that it's Ezan who is staring at him with cold eyes! Ezan just looks stoic before he says,"

That uniform, so the shadowy Organization of Dark Enji at last make their move. I take it that you're the reason the others are being delayed. Very well, your power level seems nothing to irksome but never the less you must be removed.

"Axel smirks and says,"

Seriously, just what fairy tale passes as your training Enji? All of you idiots are all alike, and when I am through with you you're all going to, whoa!"

Axel is shocked to see Ezan is all ready trying to impale Axel through his head and barley has time to block! Axel is shocked to see that blood is trickling down his forehead before the sliver haired warriors gaze gets even more harsh and he says," I am no mere Enji, I am a super elite warrior. Curse your luck for my target has been acquired, and I never fail to eliminate my targets scum."

The two then unleash a furious amount of blows at each other and Axel quickly realizes he has to give it all he has just to match the warrior of lights blows before he says,"

Damn it, you're not bluffing punk. But, even you won't be enough to stop us! "

Axle unleashes another wave of fire at Ezan but his responds is Ezan unleashing a lighting fast slash from his Katana to blow the fire out! Axel is all ready charging for him , only for another pair of daggers to head from him to the left! Axel quickly dashes back and sees Zidane and Senel jump in to the fray before Zidane breaths hard and says,

" Come on, don't start the fun till everyone is here ok?"

Ezan does not even turn to his teammates as he says;

" I told you your presence was frivolous, I can complete the mission myself."

Zidane rolls his eyes and says," Well guess what mister I am so great, Squall is the team leader and he told us to have your back and so no matter how much you speed around trying to ditch us we are going to do this has a freaking team Ezan! "

Ezan merely sighs with exasperation as he says,"

I was trying to be courteous, don't blame me when you don't like the results.'

Axel snickers again and says,

" Man, you Enji really don't know a damn thing, and to think you really all think you can win you stupid monkey!"

Zidane gets annoyed before he says," Oh great, another wise guy. I am no monkey and no idiot red, I am the guy who is going to trash you!"

Zidane at once charges at Axel and unleashes a barrage of nimble blows, so nimble that Axel once more is forced to the defensive as he then says,

" All right Enji, your another decent fighter, but decent is not going to cut it.'

Zidane at once jumps up and has his daggers glow before he unleashes his Free Energy blast to hit Axel in the chest! As Axel is blasted in to the air Senel wastes no time contributing his part as he grabs Axel from behind and tightly grips his torso before saying,"

Good thing we are far above decent dirt bag! Killing Time!"

The short white haired Enji then unleashes one of his special throwing attack movies, and quickly smashes Axel through the ground! As the entire ground around them trembles Zidane grins and says,"

Nice throw Senel, you threw that nut right out of the park! "

Ezan quickly looks around the area before he says,"

This battle is far from over. However, it is true that are enemy has learned just how pathetic he truly is.'

Zidane is about to say something before everyone sees fire erupt all around them and move quickly! Ezan dashes out of the way of a pillar of fire, only for Axel to appear out of the flames and impale Ezan in the back with the spikes on his blazing rotating Eternal Flame weapons before laughing and saying,"

HAH! The weak have no right to be smug you pathetic tool! Now, let's see that cold face of yours beg for mercy! Huh?

"Axel is shocked to see that his would be victims' body begins to flicker, before it vanishes! Axel looks bewildered as he then says,"

What the hell, an after image! No, there is no, huh?"

Axel feels something and turns around to see Ezan glaring at him with his Soul Eater sword glowing with purple energy as the Enji says,"

Your senses have failed you Dark Enji. You're pretty good, but you're still no match for me!

And now it's over, Delta Ray Edge!"

With this Ezan wastes no time quickly unleashing a lighting fast triple slash in a triangle formation across the man with the title of the "Fury of the Dancing Flames" chest, causing a massive amount of blood to pour out! Axel then coughs up blood as he then says,"

What, how did that happen? Are you, the same kind of person that we are?"

Ezan forms a smug grin as he then says,"

Compare me to trash like you again and your death won't be swift Dark Enji. I could feel the movement in the fire, and feel your energy before you even attacked and thus made the proper reaction. You think you're strong for using the dark side? A true superior warrior has no need to tarnish one so much to reach one's ultimate potential, maybe those after you will realize that Ezan Kaiba lives up to his reputation."

Axel sees the merciless fighter in front of him have the pupils in his eyes flash red before he staggers back and says,"

So, your Ezan Kaiba, from the Kaiba family eh? I see, it's just like they say.

"Axel then faces the ground, before wiping the blood off his face and having his magical energy surge! As the small objects around Axel begin to be blown away the area around him once more is set ablaze before he glares at Ezan and the others with a psychotic face and says,"

But it's too late for even someone like you to make a difference Kaiba! Yes, even someone like you is not strong enough to stop evolution from taking its course!

" Ezan and the others get in to a fighting stance before he says," Just watch us. No matter what demented scheme your order is plotting with the Zeon Federation we will cause every one of your plans to shatter, and in the end justice will prevail. "

Axel jumps back and has fire encircled him before saying,"

Bah, the crusade you so called warriors of light fight for is such a joke, at least my team is fighting for the truth! Whatever, I'll make all you burn with your so called justice!" With this an injured Axel has flames explode in every direction as he continues to lash out on Ezan, Doug, Zidane and everyone else in his path!

* * *

However, as this battle heats up we will now take are leave for the fight to turn to another battle that has heated up, the clash between former comrades that is!

And with that we now turn back at last to Cloud's dual with Commander Craft. After Ben took down the Grim Reaper commando he and James went to rejoin Cloud in his fight against his former superior.

But, even three on one Craft continues to show how he earned his position as a Enji Master, as he is currently blocking a energy arrow from James, and instantly blocking the triple fallow up slashes from both of Cloud's swords and Ben's own strike! The Zeon soldier sees the determination in his opponent's eyes before he snickers and says,

" I see the training program has not gotten to soft since I left the order. Not bad, but that's not anywhere near enough skill to win this war."

Cloud coldly stands his ground before he says," The true shape of this war is just being seen, no one knows just what it's going to take to win this war yet Craft."

Craft snickers and says,

" In the end, all wars boil down to the same core issues Cloud, and it's who has the superior resources, firepower and resolve. Weil Zabi and his followers have galaxy spanning resources and a total army of over a trillion combatants. They may not have the power of the Enji but Weil has hired anyone who wants money to fight for him, including those like me. And the truth is that in the end quaintly will wear down quality, even the light of the Enji will be blown away by the unending relentless fury that will be unleashed!"

Cloud glares at the former Enji Master and says,

" Numbers don't decide everything Craft, especially something as important as this! "

Craft just gets more excited and says," If your hell bent on getting me out of your way Cloud then come at me with everything you have! Yes, show me just what fury your noble heart can unleash!

"Craft tries to hurl another grenade at his targets but Cloud bats the explosive with his left sword in to the air! As it explodes above him the soldiers dash back and Craft at once unleashes a barrage of blue sonic cannon blasts from one of his upper hands. As Ben and Cloud deflect the incoming shots Ben groans and says,"

What's with this guy? It's like fighting is all he cares about or something."

Craft looks amused and gives off a bitter chuckle as he says,"

Of course I enjoy the thrill of battle, a person can only truly revel in his element and a soldier can only feel at home on the battle field! The taste of blood, the ever increasing rush of emotion, the desire to overcome all challenges, that's the only time where are existence truly matters! All other things are just window dressing to are life's, that's why I decided to make the best of my job!"

Ben rolls his eyes and says,"

You were really an Enji Master? Must be a two bit imposter because even kids know that there is more point to being a warrior then just fighting and winning battles! We use these skills to protect others, and to stop those who are causing in justice where ever they stand! "

Craft glares at Ben and says,"

Nothing more annoying than a green rookie yapping up the arena! Bah, did you learn everything about war from holograms and books? There is no true glamour to war, only unending horror! Those who are afraid of conflict could never understand the reality of war, or the values of a true soldier! Those arrogant fools will never be able to grasp true justice if they always run from pain. I saw the futility of the Enji dream, but Myers and the others refused to admit the truth. If they want to die with their dream, then so be it! "

Cloud bats another blast away before he says,"

I know you suffered a lot Craft, but you have to truly remember what all of the Enji are fighting for! None of us expected protecting the universe to be easy but, for the good of everyone it's what has to be done. To try and help fight injustice and stop the spreading of war and despair, even if it's indeed a distant goal there is no doubt it will be impossible if no one even tries. "

Craft looks disgusted and says,

" Intentions can be as noble as they like but if they are unrealistic all they do is cause more dashed hopes, and more suffering! Just look at what the Enji have managed to do so far Cloud! We , they put out a few small fires but more fires kept popping up again and again, and by the time of the Irazos Civil war the masses just expected us to solve everything with a wave of a hand! And in the end all that's happened is a galactic civil war, the most wipe spread war in millennia! Face it, there is nothing anyone can do, so all that's left to do is embrace destiny and enjoy what we can from it."

Ben looks determined as he then says,"

I refuse to expect nothing can be changed, I'll fight to make change, no matter how hard it gets!"

Craft gets annoyed and points all his weapons at Ben before he says," If that's how you're going to be, get ready to take your dreams to your grave!"

Craft at once fires off his sonic cannon to cause his enemies to spread out before dashing swiftly for the members of Squad 7! James responds by jumping up and having an energy arrow crackle with lighting before he says,

"Not happening Craft."

James at once unleashes a crackling energy arrow, but Craft swiftly sidesteps it before going on to slash both Ben and Cloud! While they both block his slashes Craft prepares to blow them away while they are deadlocked with him! However, before he can do that James shows Craft his attack was more planned out then he lead on, because the arrow from before ricochets off a broken piece of machinery behind Craft, then bounces off a pillar to the left, before hitting Craft in the back!

Because Craft has so much of his body now made up of metal the lighting infused arrow hurts Craft even more and as he staggers back Ben and Cloud waste no time to slash Craft hard! Cloud hits Craft across the chest and Ben slices in to Craft's cheek before the man with the title of the Big Boss. Craft grunts in pain as he sees blood pour down before he gives a grim chuckle and says,"

It's been a long time since I felt this much in a battle, and had to take so long to get the job done. Cloud, seems you have a good eye for talent. Too bad that talent is all a waste."

Ben grins and says," We will see about that, we are not done yet!

"Craft wipes the blood away from his cheek and says,"

Such courage, or more like such naïve foolishness. It's so vexing, letting the tides of change by dedicated by the masses of idiots. "

Ben looks solemn and says,"

Enough with the bitter soldier act all right? I know I don't have your history but, I have had my fair share of pain, of disappointment. But, it's that sadness that made me want to dream of a better future. Craft, I remember reading stories about you, I remember seeing videos of you saving the day on many worlds. How can someone who use to be a Enji Master, a close friend of Master Myers really want to fight for the Zeon Federation? Even if you are a disgruntled soldier who won't expect what the Enji Knights are trying to do, that still gives you no excuse to shut down your own thoughts and fight blindly from battle to battle ! Seriously, are you really so bitter that you think it's just fine that your helping so many people die and even more be forced in to miserable conditions just because that's how things are!"

Craft 's eyes waver before he says,"

Don't think you can lecture me kid, I seen it again and again, revolutions that promise change only for the masses to consume everything with their own impulses and cause everything to collapse! All the positive thinking, good intentions and dreams in the cosmos can't change a system that is broken to the core! "

Ben looks seriously back at Craft and says,"

Maybe, but it's like Cloud sensei said, if no one will even try then there really is no hope. I don't know if I can really change how the universe works but, I know I am going to try and be a hero to help people one step at a time! Are you really so hell bent on fallowing orders that you're just going to expect watching people suffer and die for a handful of greedy jerks pleasure?"

Craft narrows his eyes and clutch's all of his hands tightly, but before he can say something he is stopped by a wild burst of laughter above him! Everyone stops in their tracks as this voice full of venom cries out with," You Enji dog, the primitive stupid masses of this world only have one destiny, and that's to secure the freedom of their superiors!"

With this everyone sees the entire chamber get brighter as heavy lights turn on, as everyone then sees none other than General Ginias himself standing on a platform above the Apsalus! Ginias glares at the Enji before he then says,"

It's too late Enji; my soldiers have done there job! It's only a matter of moments before the Apsalus launches! "

Ezan sees this and gets outraged before he says,

" Damn it, we are too late?"

Axel chuckles gleefully and says,"

Well, how's that, game over Enji! "

Cloud narrows his eyes at the Zeon General in front of him before he says,"

So, that's General Ginias Saharin, seems he is even madder then what I remember hearing.'

Sonic then sees that Ginias is holding a metal orb that is glowing with white light before he widens his eyes and says,"

What, that's the White Chaos Emerald! Give that back you greedy sleazebag; you have no right to that!"

Ginias sees Sonic dash for him but the dozen auto defense turrets stationed around him all target Sonic at once and force him to back off. The Zeon general then snickers before he says,"

Quite you native clown, this gem, along with every resource of this world is the rightful property of the United Federation of Zeon and we will use every resource we can get our hands on to grant us the power to successfully gain independence from the Lylat Kingdom, and crush them!

Yes, it's every true soldier, no, every freedom loving persons desire to be librated form the tyranny of that deluded Lylat King and his pack of fat rats!

No longer will we be constricted by a selfish chain that tries to drag down everyone with the weak! Just look at what happened with those that tried to defy the Lylat Kingdom's whims so far, the people of the Twilight Town space colony were massacred merely for defying the law of the Lylat Kingdom, including are great founder Ansem Zeon!"

Terra looks distraught as she then says,"

That's not what happened at all! Neither the Lylat Kingdom or the Enji Knights wanted Ansem or anyone on the Twilight Kingdom to die, all that happened because of a horrible accident. Even one of our own Enji Masters died there, how could you truly think we were responsible?"

Ginias looks enraged as he says,"

Silence, don't think you can trick me! I know how rotten the wheels that turn your systems are, I was once a Lylat general after all, till they fired me for not being willing to be in line with their nonsense!"

Cloud sneers with disgust as he then says,"

Don't play the victim with us Ginias, you were dismissed from the army because you disobeyed a direct command and because your methods were to extreme! Because you were so impatient that your solution to the Irazos civil war was to decide for yourself to end the war by an indiscrete orbital bombardment! The war may have ended but it was only because all the factions of the world were too devastated to support themselves! Your actions did lead to the end of the fighting, but only at the cost of millions of innocent lives and the broken faith of so many worlds in the Lylat Kingdom! You only got off being imprisoned because you were deemed insane!" The blond Zeon General has his eyes bulge before he laughs again and says,"

HAH! Me, insane? No, it's all of you fools who are insane for not seeing that I was right! The primitive trash of Irazos would fight for another century before finding a conclusion to that war, but because all the others were so willing to appease the locals you let them have their way. But, I knew the truth, and did what was needed to be done to get results!

Yes, the backwater trash of the galaxy must be punished for misbehaving, it's the duty of the superior societies to guide there inferiors and steer them to their proper, useful purposes after all! Meh, King Atem, and you Enji think that all the life forms of space can hold hands and sing songs in harmony but, there is no harmony between the weak and the strong! The weak must serve the strong, and the strong will profit from there greatness, that's the true natural order of nature. The Zeon Federation is a society that is pure, and we won't let any of you taint us anymore!

Soon, so very soon true freedom, and thus true order will be reached for those worthy, and I'll take what is mine and prove my worth with this mobile armor! Yes, even without all the Chaos Emeralds thanks to Tarkin's modifications the Apsalus still has the power to obliterate all of you that stand in my way to dust! Yes, first the forces on this world, then the Jaburo defense grid, then Corneria itself! I'll make history, by crushing all others with my power and cunning! HAHAHAH, you Enji are such pests but its time you see that your magic and skills are worthless in the face of true power! SO, at last it's time to, huh?"

Everyone hears yet another wild outburst of laughter before a rowdy voice then says,"

Hah, a puffed up suite like you the strongest? You're just a damn wuss who uses a machine to fight!

"With this everyone hears a crashing noise as someone crashes down right from the roof to land with a thud, and everyone is shocked to see that it's Brad! While bloody and having machine parts shower down all around him Brad looks delighted at the Zeon Generals shocked expression before saying,"

About time I smashed through all those losers. Oh yah, its game time!

" Even Brad's allies look shocked to see Brad there before Ezan says,"

What is that idiot doing?"

Ben looks at how excited Brad is before he says,"

I thought Sabin 's squad was suppose to stay outside?

" Cloud looks aggregated as he says," It was, he might have sent Brad here like Squall seems to have sent his team, but something tells me that's likely not the case.

"Lacus looks worried at Brad's arrival before she says,"

Brad, I hope you know what you're doing."

Ginias at last gains his bearings from this turn of events before seeing Brad fully and saying,"

What are you suppose to be, an Enji? You barley look qualified to be a soldier.'

Brad spits on the ground below him as he says,"

Shows what you know, I am the strongest of all the Enji, the strongest man there is! Don't worry, ill prove I am more than talk when I bust up your precious mobile armor and show what a joke you are!

" Ginias looks disgusted as he then says," I don't have time for humoring drunken idiots, you're standing in my path to glory so time you die!"

Ginias at once snaps his fingers and the auto defense turrets around him all open fire at Brad! Everyone sees Brad get shot a dozen times in a second by bullets and plasma alike before Ginias widens his eyes with delight as he says,

" You Enji are stupider then I thought, just dashing in to open fire without anything near proper armor! It's like you really think you're in some silly child's story, well that story ends, huh? WHAT!"

To Ginias's shock while Brad was hit dead on the only thing that has changed is a few more holes in his shirt! Brad looks smug and says,

" You think a few slingshots is going to anything on the Unstoppable Juggernaught?"

Ginias steps back as he then says,

" What, are you one of those Enji with super human speed?"

Brad clutches both of his fists as he then says,"

Oh please, like I need to dodge what does not hurt me! Nah man, I am just way stronger then what any dinky firearm!"

Ginias gets crazed as he clutch's the container for the White Chaos Emerald and says,"

Maybe you are durable, but there is no doubt the Apsulus will blast you to dust!

"Brad all of a sudden gets annoyed as he then says,"

That does it your done punk!"

Brad at once jumps high in the air and smashes one of the auto turrets before lifting it up and throwing it at the others. He sees Ginias desperately try to get the Apsulus started before he says,"

That's right, run like the wuss you are! A real man only needs his own strength, his own power to get what he wants!

" Brad then gives another jump and charges right for Ginias at a faster pace than before as he winds up his fist and says,"

That's right, there is no glory for loser weaklings, ill crush you and make everyone see just who the, GUH!"

Before Brad can smash his fists through his target all of a sudden a purple energy blast hits him in the chest and blasts him all the way to the ground! An explosion blasts out where he lands and a worried Lacus says," Oh no, Brad! What happened, I did not see anyone hit him. "

Cloud also notices that neither Axel or Craft was responsible for the blow before he says,"

Who did that, another man Ginias hired? Wait, what's this, massive energy I am feeling?

"Brad shows he is still all right as the rubble goes flying around him! The furious man then stomps forward as he says,

" All right, whose the wise guy trying to make me look bad! Think you're clever? You're going to be dead I tell you what!

" Everyone then hears yet another chuckle for the day, this time sounding like a child's voice with a distorted echo then say,"

You think you know what true strength is? My, those who think they are the strongest, really have no clue what true supreme power really is. It truly is becoming exasperating, hearing fools yammer about like they understand everything when they don't have the slightest clue, I can't stand the noise any longer."

Everyone then sees a small being emerge from the other side of the hanger bay, and as this person steps in to one of the spot lights everyone is shocked to see that it's none other than the small boy Pablo that has been fallowing Lacus and her group around! Terra looks shocked as she then says,"

Pablo, what are you doing here? We told you to wait back on Angle Island while we looked for your parents!

"Pablo then forms a wide grin and continues to chuckle before he says,

" Thank you for your concern but such services are no longer needed Miss Brandford. I all ready known where they are, and soon you will all fallow them."

Lacus sees Pablo looking amused as she says,"

Pablo, get away from here this area is dangerous, there is likely someone dangerous right around you! Huh?

" Pablo then has his eyes glow red before a shadowy aura forms around his body! He then says,

"Such a good girl you are to show such kindness, even in your final hour. Alas, the time has come to end this charade. Let the final act begin, and allow me to properly introduce myself!

"With that Pablo floats in to the air, before a pillar of darkness forms around him! Seconds later darkness spreads out around the area before Ben gulps and says,"

Oh great, now what? "Everyone then sees a new figure float above the darkness, and it's another figure shrouded in the black raincoat uniform of the Organization of the Dark Enji! The man has his hood up and only the end of his face can be seen but it's clear to nearly everyone that this man is someone to be taken seriously as Axel looks pale and says,

" What, I did not know you were going to come,

_Commander Ravxen_!

"The hooded man reveals a shrewd smile as he chuckles slightly in a voice that is of a male medium tone that seems soft, yet like a bomb ticking off as the voice says,"

My hand was forced Axel, theses insolent pawns have caused such a ruckus that they interrupted my song, and so I decided to see what the all the fuss was about personally. Axel, I suppose I overestimated you, it would seem this task was to much of a handful for you and Demyx. "

Axel cringes and says,"

Wait commander, I still have not gone all out yet, I can still finish them!"

Lacus remains mortified at the arrival of this new foe before she says,"

You, what did you do to Pablo? You really are so desperate to stop us that you will stoop to such acts as taking hostages and impersonating children?

"Ravxen chuckles slowly as he turns to Lacus and says,

" Hostage? Oh please, as if I would need to stoop to such amateurish ploys. No my dear, do not fear, I am hiding behind no child, because there is no child to hide from! Hah, I have been taking the role as Pablo since you Enji have descended to Mobius. I thought it would be fun to see you warriors of light get your hopes up in person, and then crush those hopes myself! Now, there was a boy named Pablo but he died when I first took part in "softening up" this world for the Zeon Federation. At least he found his parents though; they can all go together to where all the filth is cleansed! HAH!"

Ravxen then laughs at this before Lacus looks horrified and says,

" You monster! How could you kill children so carelessly?

"James grimaces as he sees the new hooded foe laugh at the outraged faces he is getting before he says,"

Well, that explains the information leak, the Dark Enji were playing us since we got here. And, if this guy so carelessly lounged in are ranks for nearly the entire mission he must be pretty sure we are not a problem."

Ravxen then extends his right hand and gives a mock bow before he sarcastically says,"

Oh come now, you should applaud me! I was giving that worthless bug a far larger role then he could ever hope to grasp in a thousand lifetimes! Ah, now I remember you, you're the fabled Lacus Raystar of the Raystar family, the beloved star of the Lylat Kingdom. Tsc, such talent, grace and potential and yet you just have to hang around this bunch of degenerate clowns. My little flower, do you truly think you have the power to change destiny when you're as frail as you are? Please, all you will do is be blown away by the wind! "

Lacus is starting to feel freaked out as she says,"

What the, who are you really, and how do you know me!

"Ravxen extends his hand and says,"

All you and everyone else needs to know is that I am Ravxen. You could call me, a phantom of chaos, for I leave death and despair to all that stand in my way! Now, the General hear has paid the Organization a substantial sum to insure that he gets to play with his precious machine. While, the whims of anyone in the Zeon Federation are hardly my concern I do care when either my reputation or the Organization is on the line so that means, it's time for all of you to die. Heh, it seems that you Enji were quite determined to insure you won the day, even the number one rookie Genji, Ezan Kaiba is among you.

Too bad it's all for naught, all of you combined won't change a thing. Yes, it's time you realize that the script has all ready been finalized for you actors of the light, and that all that is left for you is for you to die in agony! You can struggle all you want, but all your defiance will reward you with is even more misery, right Lacus?

" Ravxen gazes directly at Lacus and Ben's childhood friend grips the Oath Keeper sword tightly, struggling to suppress her trembling hands before she says,"

Enough, I won't let your petty taunts get to me no matter who you think you are! I, control my own destiny, and I don't want to die! "

Ben sees how frightened Lacus is before he says,"

Lacus, what is this nut talking about? Whatever he is, he is being a pain!"

Ben then has the Star Sword shine with golden light before he points it right at Ravxen and says,"

Shows over freak! Dark Enji scum, what do you think your gaining threatening Lacus like that expect for being a major prick? No matter how strong you are, I'll never let you hurt her!"

Ravxen turns to Ben before he notices the Star Sword and crosses his arms with a intrigued expression before he says,"

Oh, and you plan to take the role of the shinning noble knight, that will protect your beloved princess eh boy? Wait, that sword, it truly is the legendary Star Sword? So, the rumors were true after all. I wonder, how strong are you really boy?" Lacus sees Ben's determination before she smiles and says,"

Oh Ben, what do you think you're doing?

"Brad sees Ben, and sees Lacus's relived expression before he looks disgusted and says,"

Oh Lacus, you're here to watch your main man make it big to eh? Perfect, everyone is here to see who the real man is! Hey freak, if you're impressed with that stupid nobody then I'll blow you away because let me fill you in on something! Lacus Raystar is MY girlfriend because she knows she is lucky to have the Unstoppable Juggernaught, the man who oozes raw awesomeness all over, as her boyfriend to protect her!

"Ravxen turns to Brad and snickers before he says,"

The strongest warrior, the most powerful being, you? Please, don't make me laugh; it seems your more muscle then brains.

" As Ravxen chuckles the frantic Ginias behind him grinds his teeth and says,"

Commander Ravxen! I paid you and the others to kill all who stood in the way and all you are doing is mocking them! I, "

Ravxen turns around and in an icy vicious tone says,"

Silence you pathetic Zeon pawn, only those who are stronger then myself has the privilege of giving me orders. Seriously, don't you know what it means to set the tone? Tsc, if you were not busy being a poor imitation of a wax statue the Mobile Armor would have been ready to go by now correct? But, I did agree to defend this toy till it was completed and so if you don't get on my nerves form here on ill be kind enough to let you play around and kill things, what's left after I have had my fun at least. Now, if you want a show I'll give you a show and so now it's time I taught my empty headed friend here a lesson in superiority!

"Brad pounds his chest and says,"

You think I am afraid of you? I am not afraid of you dark Enji and your tricks, my absolute force will steam roll everything you got! Be the big scary ghost all you want but ill still kill you no time flat! Everyone back off, this dude is mine!

"Lacus sees Ravxen cackle with sinister glee at this before she runs up and says,"

Wait Brad, please don't do this! Whoever this man really is, he is someone who is extremely dangerous. His magical energy, there is something vile to it, something that only radiates pure evil! You can't fight him alone!" Brad looks back at Lacus with a confident look and says,"

Its cute your worried about me doll but take it easy, I am unstoppable remember? There is nothing that can beat me, so just sit back and watch as I lay down the law!"

Ravxen floats even higher before the aura of darkness around him grows more immense as he then says,"

Oh, I am so going to enjoy this. "

Wyrmmon then gets up to Ben and sees that Craft, Axel and the rest of the organic Zeon soldiers still alive in the area are just as frozen in acceptation as the good guys before he says,

" So um, what do we do now boss?"

Ben shrugs and says,"

Well, the only thing we can do I guess Wyrmmon. See how things go and get ready for anything because after today, it really does seem like anything can happen."

With that Ben Lacus and everyone else in the chamber see Brad give off a jock like yell, before charging at Ravxen without a care in the world that the fate of everyone on Mobius at the least may depend on this battle! However as this battle begins, we will have to wait till next time to see between Brad and Ravxen who will look like the fool because that's all for today folks! Well, just when the battle for Mobius seems like a twisted tale all ready, the introduction to the cruel ominous Dark Enji Ravxen throws yet another wretch in to the mix!

Can Ben and the others overcome this new hurdle and still save the day? Only one way to find out, so tune in next time to the extremely intense next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time Brad and the shadowy Commander Ravxen clash, and the man with the title of Phantom of Chaos shows just how powerful he really is! After this outcome yet another problem arises, thanks to everything Ginias has managed to at last successfully launch the Apsulus and now Ben, Sonic and all the forces of good must try and figure out a way to overcome a mobile armor with enough firepower to decimate a entire space fleet having all of its crosshairs locked on them! Despite the odds, losing is not an option and so Ben and co desperately figure out a way to overcome this power gunning for them!

Can they pull it off in time? Only one way to find out and that would be to watch this battle conclude next time in,

_**Chapter 11: Conclusion! Defeat the Apsulas!**_

See you there! Let's see, another round of authors notes. Ah, once more I know I changed things around and even added a few things but, I did that to hopefully enhanced the story and plot more and hopefully that has the intended effect. Ah, the brief Grim Reaper soldier was biased off the Marvel villein, just thought it would fit the situation. Well, only one way to find out so, if anyone has free time if you would like to give a review that would be nice. Ah, one last random fact, by utter irony as of now I noticed that thanks to Sega wanting to shift things again Axel and Sliver have the same voice actor. Ugh, I like Quinton Flynn and I guess this is a big improvement for Sliver but still, everyone in Video games getting closer to having all the same voice actors can't be good for anyone, not even the actors themselves. Oh well, better leave till I rant again so, till the next time Live and learn boys and girls, I am blasting out with a Sonic boom, ( trips over a rock. ) ARg. ( flies out with jetpack. )


	11. Chap 11: Conclusion, Defeat the Apsulas!

_**Chapter 11: Conclusion , Defeat the Apsalus! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the battle to decide the fate of the entire planet of Mobius swiftly got under way! With plans made and forces gathered the time for preparing was over and the moment of truth was at hand! The battle over the Zeon Garrison Zone began to a smooth enough start as Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles used their speed to keep the Zeon forces distracted so the Enji teams could sneak in. However while everything started off fine things turned frantic when the plan was unhinged by one of their own! Brad, ever fight hungry could not stand to miss any of the action and used a flimsy excuse to join the fray, and blow the others cover! However even as the battle field heated up the warriors of light were able to carve a path in to the base. While many troops waiting for them they were able to overcome all obstacles, till thanks to Lacus 's divided attention a Malboro monster nearly poisoned her and Hiryuumon, only for Ben to push them out of the way and take the blow instead! Lacus, realizing the result of her erratic anger at Ben is mortified and vows to heal Ben with her magic as the others go on ahead.

But, while her, Terra, James and Hiryuumon think they are about to miss some of the heavy fighting they are proved dead wrong when all of a sudden Doctor Robotnik makes his movie and launch's his own assault on the Zeon forces, and lands right in front of the group with his new creation the Egg Mammoth! It seems Robotnik was not willing to let a potential weapon go and was hell bent on capturing Hiryuumon to transform him in to his newest tool to use against both sides.

Things were looking bad when it was clear that the mad egg man had put effort in to making the Egg Mammoth an anti Enji Knight machine when he unleashed a device that jammed magic around the area! But, despite the genius of the doctor it was not enough as when push came to shove Hiryuumon showed his merit as a Digimon and as Ben's friend when the rush of anger and fear of failing his friends caused him to Digivole to his next stage as a digimon, Wyrmmon! In his new more powerful form he is able to trip up his foe and damage the Egg Mammoth! While the round doctor tries a few more tricks like taking the real Amy as his shield thanks to the arrival of Sonic and his friend from the future, Sliver the Hedgehog, Robotnik is taken down once more. While full of ego the robot loving man knows when the odds are against him and flees to his Egg Carrier.

With the distraction out of the way and Lacus at last being able to heal Ben the group was ready to complete the mission and rejoin their friends. And it was good timing to, because it seemed Cloud and his group found the Apsalus, and its final defenders! Not only was Axel ready for a rematch, but Cloud was shocked to find that the former Enji Master Craft had become a Zeon soldier that had no qualms killing his former comrades to fallow orders! Thankfully Ben's group soon arrived and even with Axel 's power and Craft's skill and new cybernetic enhancements thanks to the arrival of Ezan, Zidane and Senel the Enji are able to push Axel, Craft, and his soldiers on their toes. However, it seems there gains were for naught as General Ginias himself soon appeared, and was gleefully ready to prepare to launch his mobile armor and blast his enemies to dust!

However before he could get in his machine Brad showed up, hell bent on getting the glory for himself! However, before Lacus 's boyfriend could pull it off someone crashed his party, and to everyone's shock it was none other than the third Dark Enji, the mysterious commander of Axel and Demyx!

The horror of the hero's only escalated when they found out that the small boy Pablo who Lacus thought was trying to find his parents, was really just the cruel mask that was worn by the third sinister Dark Enji, the ominous man with the title of the Phantom of Chaos, Commander Ravxen!

Even with his face still hidden most of the good guys could tell this guy was dangerous, expect for Brad that is. Brad's all ready short fuse has been ignited by the new enemies mocking and is ready to charge right in!

Can Brad go through with this plan and smash his way to victory, or are things going to get even worst for the forces of justice? With the entire momentum of the war, plus the fate of an entire world or more hanging on the balance it does not matter because death is not the mission plan so it's time to see who truly has the winning hand in this battle zone! And with that, everyone hold on because the gong has been banged and the next episode starts right now!

* * *

We begin today's chapter back on the scene of the action, thou not where we left off last time. Yes, today we begin on one of the Lylat command ships taking part in the battle above the Zeon base, and it's none other than Cid on the Neo Highwind!

Cloud's old friend is with the GUN commander on the command deck trying to pilot his ship out of harm's way and give harm to the enemy!

The GUN commander sees one of his men's craft get blown up by a missile before he sees a Zeon battle cruiser charge its main gun. He then gets angry and says,

" Damn it, as long as we are just fighting to a standstill we are more or less just target practice! When are you all going to go for the crucial strike!

"Cid rolls his eyes and says,

" I know your men are getting blasted to hell but clam down! First of all my friends are down there and two in case you forgot the story is if we blow up the base, the boom will cover half the planet! So, if you're happy with living with a trash heap of a world then that's your call but, if you want things not to suck we got to hope are boys can take down the base from the inside. They can do it, they been through worst."

All of a sudden a hologram image of Lylat General Ryer forms in front of Cid before he says,"

Cid, any word on the Enji Knights progress?

" Cid then rolls his eyes and says,"

Your asking me? You're the general, if you don't know then that means I guess are boys have felt no need to bother us.

"The bearded military man strokes his beard and says," Or it means they have all been killed."

Cid snorts before pressing a button to have one of the monitors zoom in, and show Squall slashing in half a Wrath tank with his energy infused Gun-blade. Cid then sees Sabin and Knuckles punch a entire row of soldiers through a wall before he chuckles and says,'

Ryer, I take it this is your first mission involving Enji Knights eh? Trust me, Cloud and me go way back, him and the others are not going to go down so easy from this level of a threat. In any case the Enji outside would know something so, just stick to the plan.

"Ryer looks startled for a second before he clears his throat and says," Well, biased on your track record ill take your word Highwind. Still, ill have Synapse, Antilles and Mcloud be on standby for plan gamma. We must be ready to handle any outcome."

Cid nods before the GUN commander looks down on the battle below him and says,

" So, you're sure the Enji are able to stand on top of the situation?"

Cid 's responds is," Of course I trust my pals, don't you have any faith in yours?"

The military man from Mobius closes his eyes and says,

" Sonic, Shadow, those hedgehogs and their friends are proven hero's; I know they can rise to the occasion. If you have that much confidence in your own comrades, then I see your point.

" Cid then looks back at the battle around the military installation below him before he says,

" Well, I can't vouch for all of them but I know that most of take this level of danger as a daily routine. But, I guess we will find out soon enough if I am just pulling stuff out of my, huh?"

Everyone hears a warning sound before one of Cid's crew mates then says,"

Captain, a massive amount of energy is forming right below the base? Its, going off the scale!

"Cid swears and says," The hell? Did there weapon launch?"

His responds is,"Not sure Cid, but as long as are scanners are working correctly it's like the energy of an entire space colony worth of reactors, and it's still rising!

" Cid widens his eyes and says," Come on guys, now is not the time to slouch on the job!"

The GUN commander then contacts' his own forces and says,"

It's now or never, deploy the Diablon squad! We must not fail, because it's all or nothing! Tsc, it's time to see who truly has the best plan.

"Cid just nods as both men focus on the battle. But, with that we now leave the forces of the Lylat Kingdom, to turn are view on the most pressing matter at hand, the battle that seems poised to decide who will emerge as the dominate force over Mobius!

* * *

And for that we now jump right back to where we left off last time, with Brad forgoing all caution to the wind and ready to take on the mysterious member of the Organization before him! Everyone sees Brad glaring at Ravxen, and seeing the hooded man just chuckle sarcastically causes Brad to turn beat red before he then says,

" What's so funny you twig, is the idea of me snapping your body in half a joke where you're from?"

Ravxen laughs even louder before he says,

" Not really, but the thought that you think you can do such a thing is the best joke I heard all day."

Brad snaps at his foe's taunt and says,

" Oh that's it, YOUR DEAD!"

Brad at once dashes at his foe, and to everyone's shock lands a powerful right hook that smashes Ravxen right in the gut with an impact that shatters all of the windows in the area and causes Ginias to be blown off his feet! However, despite Brad landing a clean hit the force of his blow is not even enough for his target to flinch! Ravxen just snickers darkly before he says,

" Oh, after all of that talk that's really all you got?My, how very pathetic! "

Brad's eyes widen in shock, before they quickly harden and he gives off a amused chuckle. He then jumps back and says,

" So, you're the real deal eh Dark Enji? Fine, I am game! It's been to long since I had a real fight anyway! If you think this is all Brad the great has, you have another thing coming! For your information, I am holding back most of my power because I don't want my girl and the others to look to weak compared to your truly! But, when I get serious nothing can stop me, nothing! You want power, I'll show you power, half of my strength is enough to grind a joker like you to dust!"

Brad begins to grunt and hunch over before all of his muscles tighten! Ben and the others watch on in a mix of dread and awe as Ben says,

" So, all of this time Brad has been holding back his true strength? No, he must be bluffing or something. He has to be, whoa!"

To everyone's shock everyone feels a rumble before Brad's muscles begin to tighten even more, before they all expand! Everyone in the room sees the entire tremble before Brad leans back up, and everyone sees his size has increased and he now looks like a very extreme body builder! Doug sees Brad has veins all over his body before he whistles and says,

" Whoa, where was Brad hiding the steroids?

" Lacus giggles and says," That's no drug or spell Doug, that's Brad's true power! Brad is not lying about his strength, its just fate that he was born with more raw strength then any human has had in centuries! Brad, when he has his mind set on it he always gets what he wants. Go Brad, show everyone why your number one!"

Ben is shocked at Lacus nearly acting like a cheerleader before he quietly says,

" I, knew when I first meet Brad that he seemed to be hiding something, but I never realized he was hiding so much power! How, how can someone so lazy and annoying as him be able to be so strong? Lacus, is this strength why Brad is your boyfriend, is that all that matters to you?"

Ben has no time to keep up his pondering as he sees Brad stomp up to Ravxen and cockily grab a steel pile above him before taking pleasure in bending it like a pretzel as he then points it at Ravxen and says,

" Bahahah! What you think loser, scared yet?"

Ravxen responds with a yawn and says,"

So, you made yourself a tad larger. That's it? Oh please, now you're just an easier target! After all it's not like an empty headed inferior pawn like you could ever hope to lay a finger on moa!

"Brad gets angry again as he spits on the ground and says,"

I may not have fancy tricks like most of the others, but that's only because I don't need such lame things to win! And I do know one skill, the only skill I need to blow you away!"

Brad then extends his free hand and Ben is shocked to see that he is forming pure red energy in it! Cloud sees this to and says,"

Brad knows how to use energy attacks? Guess Sabin's training has had some effect.

"Brad then eyes Ravxen and says,"

You're going to pay for thinking I am dumb idiot, ill blast you right out of the park, and the planet!"

Brad then throws the metal pile right at his target. The Phantom of Chaos swiftly chops the pipe in half with his bare gloved right hand but as he does Brad has jumped up with a wide grin before he says,"

Grahahah, I am going to blow that stupid hood off your face just so I can laugh right in your eyes as you die! Feel the fury of the Unstoppable Juggernaut Brad Fowltror! Suck on my ultimate slam dunk!"

Brad then throws his red energy blast like a basketball and Ravxen does not even bother to dodge as he then extends his right hand. The blast collides in to its target without delay, and an explosion breaks out with enough force to blast the roof right off of the hanger! Brad at once lands on the ground and once more laughs in a football jock fashion before he says,"

HAH! What you think of that! Oh that's right; you can't talk back before your dead! That's right baby, no one can defeat me! After all, you can't stop the unstoppable! "

Brad is about to laugh more before he realizes he hears a even more colder laughter from behind him! Brad nearly chokes on his voice as he hears a voice say,"

Well, if nothing else you can blow an extreme amount of hot air."

Brad is shocked to turn around as he then sees that Ravxen is floating above him with his arms crossed! Everyone sees that the only effect Brad's attack has done is blown back the member of the Organization members hood and so everyone sees that Ravxen has black raven like curly , nearly snake like hair to his shoulders while wearing a black dragon like mask that covers all of his face besides his mouth and has red shades covering his eyes that give off a red piercing glare.

Ravxen clutches his hands and says,

" Tsc, your bark is worst then your bite you pathetic gutter trash. Are you done yet, your boring me. "

Brad gets outraged as he then says,"

Oh I see, your one of those damn cowards! Fight like a man you, sissy girly man!"

Brad instantly charges at Ravxen like a mad bull and prepares to slug the masked man, only for Ravxen to instantly warp behind Brad and punch Brad in the face so hard he goes crashing in to the wall! Ravxen laughs once more as he says,"

You are even dimmer then I thought you annoying maggot. Even the most basic life forms can figure out when they are facing something superior to them, but I guess that makes you one worthless monkey! "

Brad gets back up and snaps his neck back, nearly looking like his eyes are about to pop out of his sockets! His entire body is red and he sees Ravxen before him and says,

" DAMN YOU! YOU'RE DEAD!" Brad then notices a pair of hook styled swords dropped by a fallen Zeon soldier before he grabs them and yells out in fury before he says,"

Your making fun of me! Oh that does it, ill tear that cocky grin off your head and make you choke on it freak! "

Brad at once dashes at Ravxen and goes to slash at him! For a moment it seems like Brad 's acquired blades hit its targets and he lands on the other end of Ravxen with a thud before he chuckles and says,

" All right, what you thinking now jackass?"

Brad is shocked that he still hears the same laughter from the black wearing man before he turns around and sees Ravxen is calmly wagging his finger in the fashion that Sonic does from time to time before the red eyes of the Phantom of Chaos glow and there owner says,"

I think that you're a idiot!"

Brad freaks out and yells out in horror as he then says,"

What the hell is this! You, huh?"

Brad then realizes in his opponent's free hand he is holding what seems to be half of the hook sword he was using and that his other hand is glowing with black and purple energy before he says,"

What kind of game are you, GUHH!"

Everyone is then horrified to see Brad's other sword shatter before blood pours out in seven different area s of the so called Unstoppable Juggernaught's body! Brad gives off one last cry before Ben says,"

What, what the hell happened? Did, that Ravxen attack him?"

Wyrmmon shrugs and says,"

Beats me boss, seems the creep did not even move! Was, it someone else!"

Ezan grasps his fist and looks deadly serious before he says,"

No you fools, Brad was merely faced with a onslaught of his foe's power! I barley saw it, but the instant Brad thought he hit his target, this Dark Enji counter attacked by having dark energy surge around his own hands, and slash him several times in the blink of a eye! He hit vital spots to; this enemy clearly seems to be the highest level of a threat."

Sonic looks at Ravxen 's amused face and gets angry as he says,"

Man, this guy knows how to use his speed in a really nasty way! That Brad was a little rough, but this is out right brutal!"

Ravxen looks at Brad with an expression full of malice before his aura of darkness then says,"

You really are the most loathsome, unfunny, witless savage kind of human. You're not even fun to taunt anymore. Gah, get out of my site, you inferior being!"

With this Ravxen sees Brad moving his arm in a mad attempt to attack the Dark Enji before the Phantom of Chaos flicks his finger, with enough force to smash Brad right through the nearest wall and out of the area, and unknowing to everyone nearly right on Knuckles! Lacus is shocked at Brad's brutal sudden defeat as she puts her hands together and says,"

No, this can't be, Brad can't lose! Brad, please get up, and show him your true power!"

Ravxen laughs with vile amusement as he turns to Lacus and slowly floats closer to her. Seeing Lacus flinch causes the masked man to get even more amused before he says,"

My, you really are a poor deluded girl if you think that piece of brutish filth could protect you. It's a sin to be so arrogant, is it not my dear ma belle peche? Ah, that's right, tremble, fear your fate, it makes this act even more delightful! HAHAHAH!"

Ravxen then has his aura of darkness grow even more till he floats higher in the air and once more extends his arm in a mock welcoming gesture before he says,

" Now that the stupid monkey is put in his place, who else wants to dance with the darkness?"

Everyone braces themselves before Sonic looks determined and says,"

Listen up Dark Enji, put up the scary freak show act all you want, you're not going to scare me away from a fight, especially when the entire world is depending on me!"

Ezan narrows his eyes and points the Soul Eater at his target before he says,"

No matter how much you try and intimate us, you will never cause us to fear you. The Enji Knights don't fear the darkness, it's are duty to burn it away with are divine light! So now phantom of chaos, you will face your judgment!"

Ravxen snickers and is about to retort, till all of a sudden everyone hears a bunch of loud noises! All of a sudden many large red and white lights shine up behind Ravxen, and everyone sees that the source is none other than the Apsulas behind him! Everyone then sees Ginias looking deranged and cheerful as he then says,

" FINNALY! Yes, al last, the Apsulas is fully charged! Prepare Enji Knights, you and the arrogant natives of this world are all going to become space dust in the name of the Zeon Federation! "

With this Ginias wastes no time taking the White Chaos Emerald out of its container and slamming it in to the adapter before the white gem sinks in to the mobile armor and everyone sees a white glow! The Zeon General at once opens the cockpit to his machine and jumps inside before a white shield of energy forms around the Apsulas and from his speaker he then laughs and says,"

General Ginias to all Zeon forces, the Apsulas mark four is deploying! "

Ravxen hears even louder noises before he sighs and says,"

So, your little toy is at last done charging eh? Well then, in that case it would seem I fulfilled my end of the contract. And since there is far too much annoying buzzing noises in here I think I had my fill of this world. Axel, retrieve Demyx from his healing tank and warp to the ship. It's clear the general here has every impulse to use his toy on the pawns of the Lylat Kingdom so, time to see how much power his machine really has.

"Axel at once nods as he says,"

Understood commander. Heh, as they say, the truth burns hot Enji! Enjoy ! .

Axel then grins before at once forming a portal of darkness behind him and leaving the area! Ravxen then looks curious as he says,

" Good bye Enji fools. If you happen to survive this symphony of despair then I am sure we will meet again. Try your best to survive, if you wish to prove yourself worthy of receiving a unique death of ultimate pain from yours truly that is! MUHAHAHA!"

With that Ravxen snaps his fingers and in a flash of darkness he is gone! Ben then takes a breath and says,"

Well, at least we have a few less maniacs to deal with now."

Doug chuckles before he shrugs and says,"

Maybe, but the one left has a really big gun pointing at us. Well, with any luck he might have built something wrong and blow his own crazy head up.

" Cloud notices all of the wires now detaching from the giant machine in front of him, and then notices dozens of various guns appearing out of the metal structure before he grips his large sword and says,

" I don't think we have that luxury Doug, everyone get ready this is going to be rough!

" Craft then sees the three metal leg like structures around the Apsulas begin to bend before the engines on the massive mobile armor begin to fully ignite before the former Enji Master then wipes some blood off his face and begins starting his transmitter as he then says,"

Craft to the Patriot, requesting an immediate pick up for me and all soldiers in the area. Tell all forces to back off from close range combat, the Apsulas has not been fully tested and being caught in its range of fire is a very likely situation. Cloud, you and all the other Enji are about to learn the hard way what the only true value in war is!

"Craft at once jumps out of the window and Cloud sees a Zeon shuttle fly to him. The spiky haired hero then sees the Apsalus begin to fly out of the base before a nervous Ben besides him gulps and says,

" So um Cloud Sensei, we had a plan B for this mission right?"

Cloud tensely nods and says,"

We do Ben, but it's going to be even more dangerous now. Everyone, we have to get out side of this base! We might as well be sitting ducks if we can't even see are attacks coming!"

Terra nods and says,

" Everyone, let's move out and rejoin with the others! We can still do this, let's move!"

Ben sees everyone moving to one of the holes in the wall to his left before he clench's his hands tightly and says,

" Well, taking on a weapon powerful enough to wipe out a entire fleet and winning sure seems to be a good way to prove I am a real hero. Er, just hope I can, huh? Damn it!"

Ben was running as he was thinking but to his shock he hears an explosion and realizes that as the Apsalus is tearing through the roof of its own base flaming parts of it are heading right for Ben! Ben readies himself to desperately slash away the falling derbies but as it looks like he has a good chance of being flattened he feels a strong gust and realizes someone is grabbing his hand! Ben then finds things are moving rather quickly before he notices that Sonic is holding him and moving out of the fort at full speed! Sonic casually grins and says,

" Sorry for the sudden move but, I don't know many people that like being flatten! Hold on, we are out of here!

" Ben just nods and grasps the blue hero of Mobius tightly as in a manner of seconds the duo are out of the base! Sonic then stops and Ben takes a deep breath as he sees his comrades quickly making it out of the area as explosions break out. He then turns to Sonic and says,

" Thanks Sonic, I own you one. Sorry I needed help, it was all just, so fast."

Sonic pats Ben on the shoulder and chuckles before he responds with,

" It's cool, even I had to take use to high speed situations at first, for a little while at least. Don't worry, you helped my friends and it's never a problem for me to help a friend Ben. Come on, we have a machine to trash!

" Ben sees that the Apsalus has fully launched in to the sky and for the first time notices that it looks like a Well now, seems theses Zeon jerks made themselves one mean looking machine but it's no big deal, I trashed more machines made by Egg Head then I can count!"

Ben at once gets a firm look at the fully launched Apsalus and sees it looks like an odd gray white and navy green blimp half looking like a battle ship and half looking like a mobile suit with a small Zaku like head in the center and a massive cannon below it. However despite its odd shape Ben at once sees its nothing to take lightly as a barrage of lasers at once blast out in all directions and shoot down several Lylat and GUN machines in an instant! Ben cringes before he says,

" Maybe that's true Sonic, but something tells me that this will be a lot harder to break then one of the weapons Doctor Robotnik makes.

"Shadow then snickers behind Ben and Sonic before the hedgehog with the name of the ultimate life form looks up and says,"

Well, seems the not so good doctor would love to prove everyone wrong Sonic. Get ready to move fast." Everyone then sees a ship is moving right in front of the Apsalus, and its none other than the red Egg Carrier that is the flag ship of the forces under the command of Robotnik himself! Any doubts that the mad genius is not on board this ship is cleared when the Egg Carrier seems to have a loud speaker boom out before Egg man laughs loud enough to be heard across the entire battle zone and with his projected voice says,

" BHAHAHAH! This stupid tacky piece of junk is suppose to show the strength and superiority of this Zeon Federation? Oh please, I'll teach you not to assume things just because you're a bunch of world's dullards working together!"

General Ginias sneers as he sees the Egg Carrier flying right in his way before he says," Ah, the so called mad genius of this world shows himself at last. Tsc, no matter how smart you think you are you're just a small man on a small world. Time you learn your place in the cosmos, and be blasted to the dirt like all trash! Heh, who cares about how pleasant my masterpiece looks, it will strike fear in to all soon enough! Now, let the wrath of the Zeon Federation begin!"

Robotnik, onboard his own command deck sneers at hearing this and says,

" Bah, your mistaken fool, it's MY wrath that will soon cast a storm of fury to all! Seriously who do theses fools think they are dealing with? All weapons lock on, and blow that eyesore out of the sky!"

At once a barrage of missiles and green energy blasts burst out of the Egg Carrier and head right for the mobile armor in front of it! Robotnik is dismayed as he sees every single shot he fires get bounced off by a greenish white shield of energy! Robotnik gets infuriated at seeing the hostile machine casually glide through his attacks before he slams his chair hard and says,

" Bah, is the power of the single White Chaos Emerald giving his machine so much power? I sense the energy of both Dark Gaia and the Whips in that machine; they must have tried to replace the power they are missing. Clever, but not clever enough! I am through playing games today, and done with mercy! Divert all power to the primary cannon!

"Everyone in the area then sees the front of the Egg Carrier split apart to have a large cannon extend out! Ben cringes as he sees a massive amount of energy begin to form around the cannon as he steps back and says,

" Um, it might be a good idea to run.

" Doug chuckles tensely and says," Sorry man but I don't think even Sonic hear can run fast enough to outrun this blast!

" Cloud nods and says,

" Everyone hold on, we better hope this blast is focused or, it's going to get hairy.

"Everyone then hangs on as they see the energy around the Egg Carrier condense before Robotnik bellows with ambitious laughter and says,

" I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the greatest genius of this world and all other worlds! I created a fake Chaos Emerald just for this cannon, if that fox boy can pull it off then there is no doubt I can! Now, you must be destroyed at all costs, FIRE!"

Robotnik slams his fist in to his terminal and at once the Egg Carrier unleashes a massive blast of energy that collides right in to the Apsalus and causes a massive explosion! Ben and most of the others are blown right off their feet and as Ben slams to the ground he covers his eyes and says,

" Good grief, I am not even sure who I want to win! Well, as long as we don't lose.

" Ben and co then see many lasers split off from the first explosion, and sees Zidane, Knuckles and more desperately duck out of the way, and then both the unlucky Lylat and Zeon forces get caught in the incoming strands of fractured energy and get fried alike! Everyone then sees many explosions blast out around the area of the Apsalus and sees plenty of smoke rising from the area before Robotnik sees wreckage fall down, and laughs madly as he says,

" HAH! Looks like the superior genius wins again! And so, now would be the time for everyone to surrender before they force me to give another lesson in, ah!

" Robotnik's glee instantly turns to dread as he feels the entire ship shake! Robotnik then realizes part of the right wing of the Egg Carrier has been blown away before he then has alarms blare up! He then has his eyes widen in horror as he says,

" No, that's impossible!"

Robotnik and all the others all hear a projected laugh before the Apsalus then emerge from the smoke without even a dent! Robotnik's systems then show that the wreckage he thought was the Zeon mobile armor was merely the Trade Federation ship blockading Mobius being hit above by part of the refracted blast! Robotnik then turns pale as he says,

" No, this is impossible!"

Ginias laughs madly and says,

" I told you, know your place you small man! The Apsalus was built with the sole purpose of paving a way through Lylat Fleets, and being able to endure the firepower of entire fleets was one of the requirements needed before it could even get past the deployment stage! Face the facts native, your taking on superior power and learning your place the hard way! The United Federation of Zeon is a government that is pure, and will be free of all illusions and bureaucracy! The strongest and smartest individuals shawl profit freely without the weak dragging them down! And so now, let all be pierced by the ultimate fury of are united ambition! You had your turn, let me show you the ultimate firepower Zeon engineering can produce! Main mega particle cannon, lock on to the Egg Carrier! FIRE!"

Robotnik then sees a massive amount of red and purple energy gather in to the cannon of his enemy and then notices the White Chaos emerald is glowing before he gulps and frantically starts pushing buttons before he says," Bah, there must have been a glitch in the plan!

"Robotnik and everyone else sees a large flash of light before the Apsalus fires its main weapon, and consumes the entire Egg Carrier! In mere moments the entire warship is vaporized before the blast goes on to carve right through the mountain behind where the warship was, and go right through that as well till everyone sees a near nuclear class explosion ignite in the distance! Sonic sees a small glimmer of light flash by in the far right and wonders if it's the escape pod of Robotnik before the rain of destruction refocuses his attention back to the biggest threat in front of him before he titans his fist and says,

" No doubt about it, this guys is not just nuts, but a real psycho! No way I am letting such a problem last!

" Squall then notices that Ginias is at once focusing his effort on trying to fry any hostile in his sight before he says,

" Well, looks like its living up to its name of being able to unleash enough fire power to decimate an entire star fleet without having to reload. This is not good, and it's going to get worst fast if we don't figure out something soon.

" Cloud just nods and says,

"Seems like a challenge all right, I admit, I never fought a machine with this much firepower before. Meh, still does not come close to Sephiroth. Never the less, we are not going to have many shots left at doing this right." Shadow nods and says,

" Then we will have to make are shots count.

" At this point Knuckles, Tails and the rest of Sonic 's allies at last join their friends before Knuckles sees the Apsalus and snarls before he says,"

What is this? This thing is definitely not like Egg Man's other robots!

"Tails is besides him and face palms before he says,

" That's because it's not Robotnik who made this Knuckles! Unreal, this kind of technology really is proof that the Zeon Federation comes from another world, another galaxy! If it was not threatening to blow me up I would be impressed!

" Knuckles pounds his fists together and says," I don't care where it's from, it's going to be scrap soon enough! We took care of Black Doom and the other unwanted guests, with are allies this will be no different!

" Sonic wipes some dust off his nose and chuckles as he then says,

" Well, it might be a bit more hairy Knuckle head but your right about the sending this thing to the junk yard part! No matter how tough this thing is it's still too slow to hit me and for the sake of everything I am, hey!

" Sonic is startled as he feels something grabbing him from behind, but the feel is all to familiar to him and as he hears a looks down he notices Amy has taken the moment to show everyone she is conscious again by hugging Sonic! Amy squeals with delight as she says,

" Oh Sonic, I was so worried! Why did you not rescue me from that Doctor Robotnik! It was horrible I was having a nice day then Metal Sonic captured me, transformed in to me, and threw me in to one of the Egg Man's prisons! Did that metal head really fool you? I had to be rescued by a bunch of weird humans, and there was this scary dragon! Do you know how terrified I was!"

Sliver, noticing Amy never seemed to even pick up that he saved her life and just sighs with exasperation before saying,

" Your welcome by the way."

Amy raises an eyebrow and says,

" Um, who are you again? Well, I guess you helped to so thanks.

" Sonic, not willing to put the effort to take the time to tell Amy about the time distortions around there history with Sliver just sighs and says,

" Um Amy, it's great you're not dead or a hostage anymore but we don't have time for this. Seriously, Tails can fill you in while I go save the world again with the Enji Knights. Oh, by the way Tails, you have the Chaos Emeralds with you right?"

The blue hero's close friend nods and holds up a yellow metal box before he says,

" They are all in here Sonic! I, would not take them out though, without all of them together there is little we can use them for and as bad as things are it could be worse if that machine gets the power of all of the chaos emeralds!

" Ezan walks up to the group and says,

" The enemy won't get any more power, that mobile armor will be terminated no matter what.

"Zidane sighs and says,

" SO, you have a plan to take down the flying doomsday machine then Ezan because it would be nice if you could share it.

" Ezan coldly stares at Zidane before turning his glare to the Apsulus as he says,

" It's simple. Even if the difference can be vast every weapon, every machine has a weak point. We just need to focus are power on the weak point of the mobile armor to take it down.

" Vaan frowns and says,

" Were you not paying attention Ezan? That thing has a shield that shrugged off a blast stronger than anything any of us can fire!

" Squall then says,"

True, in direct fire power we would need one of the Masters to overcome that gap but there is more than one way to attack. Maybe, if we focus all of our power on one spot we can poke a hole through the defenses. We, just have to make that attack count."

James repositions his glasses and says,

" If we can attack in a way that would make that machine's energy grow unstable, it would maybe cause a chain reaction that could cripple if not destroy it entirely if done correctly! Wait, he based the systems power generators off harnessing the power of the Chaos Emerald right? Even if it was modified to also have other power sources losing the emerald suddenly would not do it well!

"Sonic forms a wide grin and says,

" And even if it does not finish the job, if we can get all the Seven Chaos Emeralds in are hands, I promise you all that we will have a nice treat that will finish the job!

"Cloud nods and says,

" We can all take your word for it Sonic, it sounds like a plan. Now, we just have to pull it off.

" Ben then sees the Apsalus getting closer, and its attacks getting even more intense before he takes a deep breath and tries to remain calm before he says,

" So um, anyone figure out the best way to do that without getting blown to pieces in the process? Er, should we try another invisible spell and hitch a ride before we do this?

" Terra looks distraught as she says

," We could try, but there is no way even all of our magic together could turn an entire ship invisible and so whoever we would get a ride from would be asked to go on a suicide run. There, has to be another way then to throw even more lives away.

" Ezan snickers and says," The completion of the mission is our duty; no cost is too great for any true warrior.

" Senel grasps his fist and says," Sometimes there are costs that are not worth it Ezan. But, maybe we could sabotage a Zeon ship?

"Sonic then turns to Sliver and says,

" Hey, think your physic powers can freeze an entire ship even for a few seconds Sliver?"

The hero from the future shrugs and says," I never tried but, huh?"

Everyone then sees that the Apsalus is now coming for them before the sliver furred being grits his teeth and says,

" Guess we will have to find out soon! Move it!"

The Apsalus then directly opens fire on the Enji and their allies and the good guys scatter at full speed to avoid landing on deaths door!

Ben just focuses on surviving with little time to plan around that. He then hears General Ginias laugh again before his enemy says,

" That's right, run like the rats you are! You Enji Knights only managed to fool the public about your strength with a bunch of publicity stunts and luck beating thugs and loons! But in the end you're out of date heroics can't do anything in the face of an absolute brutal war environment! Its time you all pay for making me suffer so!

" The Apsalus then launches a barrage of missiles at its targets, and Terra instantly flies up and says,

" Heroism and the desire to protect others is not as out of date as you think Ginias!

"The Enji Captain at once unleashes a powerful wide spread ice spell to freeze all of the missiles in their tracks! However Terra is then blasted by a plasma shot that sends her flying to the ground before Ginias aims more cannons at Terra and says,

" I am sick of your lectures, talk is for those who can't back their actions!

" Ginias tries to blow Terra to dust but is annoyed to see Ezan warp in front of Terra in a bust of speed and slash the incoming energy blast to fragments before he grins and says,

" Touché rebel. "

Ginias gets annoyed and says," Damn you, it's only a matter of time now!"

Ginias just seems to pull more weapons to fire on his targets and as the Enji continue to try and turn the momentum of the battle around but as they do Lacus watches on with wary apprehension. Ever since the others jumped out of the base she at once went to heal Brad. As she tries to heal Brad she sees the extent of the injuries to her boyfriend before she looks up at the chaos in front of her before she says,

" Everyone, please hang on.

" She sees some of the wounds on Brad being patched up from her magic and says,

" That crazy monster, he was strong enough to do this to Brad yet left without a second thought once the mobile armor started up. Did he think that this was all just a big joke? What, did he want?"

Lacus sees Brad moaning before she focuses even more on the power of her spell and says,

" He is just like all the other self absorbed maniacs, they just enjoy seeing terror. Well, they won't break me, or anyone else! I will show, we will show them, that they can't get away with this. Yes, no matter what, they are not going to have the last laugh, I did not come this far, just to die here after all."

Lacus then sees a missile come for her and cast a barrier once more to protect herself and Brad. She then watches on to see how her allies are doing, and it would seem that her allies are in fact trying to change the tide of the battle. Wyrmmon is currently dodging some turbo laser cannon shots before he growls and says,

" No matter how big this tin can is I am going to tear it open! Magma Cyclone!"

Wyrmmon at once unleashes his fire attack but the stream of fire just bounces off the shield of his target! Ginias just sneers before he then says,

" Digital mutant, you can't touch me!"

Terra then flies to Wyrmmon's side and says," Your machine does not make you an untouchable god Ginias! The true power to protect others, will overcome your insanity.

" Terra at once unleashes her full power and transforms in to her Esper state! Now looking like a women with purplish fur , clawed feet and hands and wide long hair Terra puts her hands together and says,

" Flare! "Terra unleashes a massive orange energy blast as Shadow, Zidane and a few others unleash their attacks as well! However even as all of these attacks hit the Apsulas, they all just bounce off its shields! Ginias sneers at this and says,

" What a joke, your combined power levels can't even slow me down! However, I think it's time your lives slow to a crawl!

"Ginias chuckles as he presses a button and the sides of the Apsulas slide down, to reveal dozens of missile silos! Ginias emits a disturbing chuckle before he says,

" Let me show you true power you clowns! I have more than a few nuclear missiles to spar on you dogs, even an atomic explosion at point blank range won't damage me! DIE!"

Ginias then horrifies the Enji by unleashing five atomic missiles at once! As the missiles fly in the air Ben nearly chokes on himself as he then says,

" F, Five nuclear warheads at once? Talk about overkill, he will hit his own troops to! "

Cloud looks around franticly before he says,"

I think we have one of those enemies that is fond of the sacrifices for the greater good philosophy! Damn, hitting them will just cause them to blow up in are faces. Will an ice spell stop them?"

James and Yuna at once try to gather there power before the member of Squad 7 responds with,

" Guess there is only one way to find out! This will be close but, huh?"

James sees a flash of light before everyone sees a blast of neon blue energy head in to the incoming projectiles from the left, before the missiles all crackle with lighting and fall right to the ground! Ben braces himself but is surprised to see the missiles don't explode. James then gasps and says,

" Was that an EMP or Ion blast? The, missiles must only go nuclear when armed. Well, looks like we got some allies with good timing.

"Ben hears various engine noises and turns around to be relived at seeing various Lylat ships flying right for them, and sees one that gets him excited, for it's a Lylat ship with four wings and a head like a dog, the legendary Great Fox space cruiser belonging to the even more legendary group of Lylat pilots, the Star Fox team! Ben looks amazed as he then says,

" No one told me that the Star Fox team was are back up!"

Squall chuckles with amusement as he then says,

" I told you that we were taking this seriously. Looks like the forces we brought were not overkill either. Admiral Mcloud is right on time.

" Ben grins as he sees four trademark ships of the Star Fox team, the Arwing 's fly by before he says,

" More or less. With the team that took down that mad ape scientist Andross , the Aproids and the others on our side, I can breathe just a little bit easier. Heh, I did not even know that Fox Mcloud was an admiral, his history profile always said he was more comfy fighting then leading.

" James chuckles and says,

" It was a very recent promotion Ben. Fox always was not found of having to be in command of more than his team but after his friend and former member of Star Fox Admiral Peppy Hare fell ill after taking over for the recently retired general Pepper himself he requested Fox to trust his instincts and cover his position for the good of the Lylat Kingdom. Guess he decided to do what was best for everyone.

"Doug nods and says,

" Glad to hear it, because now we have even more of a can of whoop ass to fry this sucker with!

" Everyone then sees the group of Arwings and other planes and mobile suits curve around the much larger Apsulas before Fox himself zeros in on the head of the mobile armor and unleashes a barrage of blue hyper class laser blasts only to see them have no effect. He then sighs and says,

" All right team, this is going to be a serious effort! Slippy, we can't waste time here; can you find a weak point?"

His fellow teammate and the genius of the Star Fox team Slippy Toad, at once tries to do a scan over the Zeon war machine before he responds with,

" Give me a second Fox. Let's see, enemy shields analyzed! What the, whoa! This Zeon machine has a higher class of energy shield then the defense barriers on most planets! Even the old shields around Venom were nothing compared to this!

" A fellow member of the Star Fox team, the hot headed hot shot bird humanoid Falco Lombardi then curses before saying,

" No kidding Slip, if you have not noticed even the lasers on the Great Fox combined with a salvo of Smart Bombs are not doing jack to it!

"Fox dodges another barrage of deadly energy before he says,

" It does not matter Falco, we can't give up now! We just have to keep trying to find a weakness to this thing!

" Ginias has been hacking in to Lylat transmissions the entire time and upon hearing this he sneers again and says,

" Heh, there IS no weakness, not a single flaw you Lylat mutt! This is the ultimate weapon that will bring us of the Zeon faith its ultimate glory! And now, it's about time for you fleas to be blown out of my site!" Fox cringes as he then sees the craft in front of him gather more energy to fire its main attack before he says,

" All craft, perform evasive maneuvers!

" Fox sees that the Apsulas is faster at charging then he expected because only a few seconds later he sees a massive energy blast roaring right for him! His fellow Star Fox member, the blue fox female humanoid survivor of the planet of the extinct world of Cerinia before being a hero of the dinosaur planet of Sauria named Krystal then sees this and says,

" Fox, it's heading right for you! Quick, do a barrel roll!"

Fox has his machine's engines blast off at maximum thrust and tries to veer out of harm's way only to see that he still is not clear of the threat before he hastily says,"

I don't think that's going to be enough with this Krystal! Ugh, emergency power to thrusters!"

With this Fox has his Arwing performed a summer salt and blasts straight up to desperately dodge the attack! His left wing gets vaporized but the stunt allows the leader of the Star Fox team to avoid death's embrace. However some of the others are not as skilled or lucky and a hand full of Lylat and GUN units get vaporized as the giant particle blast mauls right through them and then goes on to shatter the Lylat warship the Defender before causing another massive explosion!

One GUN pilot tries to avoid his doom as he says,

" This is Sargent Bigfoot, requesting, AHH!"

Captain Sledge Antilles of the Rouge Squadron sees that man and one of his squad mates die before his eyes before he says,

" Vicks, no! Damn you Zeon freak ill,

" Falco instantly says,

" Now is not the time to get all fired up or you're just going to blow up Antilles! Keep it together and we will make this freak pay, that goes for everyone.

" Fox chuckles at this and says," Man Falco, never thought you would be the one cooling things down.

' His long time friend snickers and says,

" Don't get smug Fox, I just been around to know what works and what does not work all right?"

Slippy chuckles and says,

" More like you learned what nearly gets you killed after Fox has to bail you out, right Falco?

" Falco groans and says," Do you want me to take out the three guys about to slag you or not toad?"

Slippy gulps and says sorry before they all focus on fighting. Ben sees Falco and Fox indeed blast away the three TIE fighters that was about to deep fry the toad. However, the action causes him to take a hit from one of the attacks of the Apsalus! It's not a fatal blow but it puts even more pressure on the Lylat forces. Ben sees the Apsalus proceed to tear through Lylat forces and the remains of the Egg man fleet while taking no damage at all before he grips the Star Sword tightly and says,

" Damn it, is this mobile armor really invincible? It's like we are powerless to do anything.

"Cloud turns to Ben and says,

" Nothing is truly invincible Ben; we just got to hang on no matter how hard it gets. We just need a way to cut down its power.

" James looks flustered as he then says,

" It sounds simple but, few things are rarely as clear cut as they would appear to be. We, just don't have the time needed to get close enough to unleash a strong enough shot to break through the barrier around the mobile armor, there just seems to be little to no blind spots in the General's scanners.

"Vaan then gulps and says,

" Well, maybe this is a job for the fleet right? We did are part but, even after all I been through I know a bunch of warriors can't take on a battle ship directly.

" Ben sees some of the others look conflicted before he sees the Apsalus fire madly, and kill more people before he looks around one more time and gets a deadly serious expression on his face as he says,

" That might be true Vaan but we are not just warriors, but Enji Knights right? Even if some of us are still rookies, a simple war machine is not enough to have us beat! I think, there is a way to win, if we keep fighting!

" Sabin crosses his arms and says," Well said Ben, now is not the time to give in to the malice of our enemy! We all fought and beat war machines in the past, this one is just a little bigger.

" Doug chuckles and says," I dig that you're not backing down man, but I hope you have more then inspiration to throw at that thing.

" Ben nods and says," I in fact do Doug. It's nothing much, but I noticed this Ginias seems to be getting more and more crazed as the battle goes on. If, the fleet can him busy for just enough time, maybe we can fly in and attack where the Chaos Emerald is hard enough to jar it lose?

" Cloud looks above and turns to Ben before saying,

" Not bad Ben, it sounds plausible." Sonic grins and says,

"More then plausible, with my speed we will get up to him before he knows what hit him!

" Squall sighs and says," There is only one problem with that Sonic, I doubt you and your friends can carry all of us at the same time and it seems we will need all of us to attack as one to breech his defenses.

"Yuna then gets an idea and says,

" Maybe, but, if I summon Valfore again there just might be enough room for us to fly under his noise!"

Doug raises an eyebrow and says,

" You really think we will all fit on that bird of yours Yuna? Not sure about that to be honest.

" Wyrmmon then chuckles and says,

" Don't worry, if there is not enough room then just go on my back! As I am now I am sure I can give some of you a ride!

" Tails looks pained as he then says," I wish there could be more options but, the battle zone is too hectic for me to get the Tornado out now.

" James looks tense as he says,

" I guess we have limited options but still, I am not sure this is worth it. There are too many variables that could lead to a disaster, like if Ginias will truly be to in to his blood lust for us to sneak attack him.

" Shadow shrugs and commits with,

" Guess we will just have to take a chance and hope that this plan works out."

Before anyone can commit everyone then hears a gruff chuckle before this voice says,

" Oh please, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard !

" Everyone gets alarmed, and then turns to the left to see that Lacus has fully healed Brad because he is strutting right up to the ground with Lacus right behind him! Brad sees the Apsauls in the sky and just spits on the ground and says,

" Please, a real man does not hide and hope for luck, he takes action and grabs what he wants for himself! That's the best plan you got Auro? I guess it's no surprise for a scared little runt to try and hope his lucky tricks will pay off but no way I am going by that plan!

" Ben struggles to remain calm as he then says,

" Oh, so what's your great plan then?

" Brad pounds his own chest and says,

" That's easy, charge in and bash that thing till it breaks! "

Ben chuckles in a deadpan tone and says,

" Um Brad, that's not really a plan. Sounds more like a, suicidal impulse because that's what charging right in will get most of us.

"Brad looks excited as he then says,

" Maybe for you Star boy but not for someone who can fight worth a damn! It's all about who can hit hard and fast man, we just have to go in and take him out!

" Sabin looks sternly at his squad mate before he says,

" Brad, you nearly were on the verge of death and now you want to jump right out of that cliff? You're talking about charging head first in to the path of a war machine with the power to decimate star fleets!

" Brad then looks deadly serious and says,

" People will die, but that's how it goes right? This is war man, some people don't make it out at the end but it proves who has what it takes to make it to the king of the hill! It's the ultimate rush, and it's a rush you can't escape if you were serious about being an Enji, right Benny? So face it folks, there is no beating around the bush with this you either are going to make it or not, it's the only way this is going to go down!

" Ben looks troubled and is about to worry if his plan really is futile till all of a sudden Ezan out of everyone walks up and says,

" You proved once again why your nowhere near qualified to plan a battle Fowltror. Ben's idea is flawed, but it still is the most logical conclusion to how to solve this mission.

" Ben gasps as he sees the sliver haired warrior looking at him before he smiles and says,

" Er, thanks Ezan."

Ezan at once turns away and looks at his target once more while he says,

" For what? I am simply insuring that we take the path that will bring us the best change to completing are mission objective. The General does seem to be getting more unfocused in his attacks, thus making a sudden sneak attack possible if done correctly. The window of opportunity is small, but it's possible if everyone does their role correctly. There might be some other options but, this is the one that will be able to result in the least amount of casualties on our side, and we need as much power as we can get to take down the Apsauls since I sadly lack the power to destroy it myself. "

Ben shrugs and says,

" Thanks Ezan, I think. Well, it's not going to be easy but, I trust in enough of you guys to know we can do this.

" Squall nods and says," Ben, Ezan, your both right. It's the best shot we have, and also the best way to do it with the least amount of people dying. So, that will be our plan of attack then.

" Brad grumbles and says,

" Fine, you want to learn the hard way, be my guest.

" Yuna then nods and says,

"All right everyone, let's try and sneak up on this thing as much as we can. Valfore!"

With this Yuna summons her Aeon ally and Ben then sees his enemy in the sky firing another barrage of missiles! While the Lylat forces are able to knock out the atomic ones, Ginias gleefully uses the opening to murder another handful of them in one fell swoop! Ben sees the amount of damage caused to the area all ready before he gets another burst of resolve and says,

" Damn it, time to teach this guy that welding the biggest gun does not mean you can get away with whatever you want! Er, hopefully we will be able to teach him, let's do this.

" With this the group of hero's go off to complete their plans and get on Valfore and Wyrmmon to try and pull off their shot at winning they see that there opponent is rapidly thinking he all ready won! And that's because the Zeon General is now having his mobile armor bombard the Great Fox, and seems to have an urge to blow away the flagship of the Lylat Kingdom! Ginias sees the Great Fox take damage before he laughs and says,

" Now it's time to show who the best thing in the sky is! Yes, Star Fox team, more like a bunch of stray dogs! I did the more worthwhile tasks, but of course since the public loves your stories they always adored you! But, soon it will be me who is adored, adored and feared! Hah, the impact of fear is the true superior emotion, the fear of death overrides nearly all other feelings after all! And when I am done paving my way through this war, the name of the military genius Ginias Sahalin! That's right, my glory will never fade, no one will ever be able to forget me again!

" Ginias then bombards the Great Fox with a barrage of Turbo Lasers and manages to burn one of its engines! However while he was able to score this hit, his focus on the Lylat warship also means he barley can see that his scanners are showing the Enji and pals quickly approaching as a blip in his radar! And as the good guys see the white glowing core of the green machine getting closer and closer everyone gets ready before

Cloud then says," Here it goes, we only have one shot to do this!

" Ben then sees the white core like area acting like a shinning target before he grips the Star Sword tightly and says,"

All right, here it goes! Ill smash it with, wait, what should I use again?"

As Ben struggles to figure out how he can in fact attack before he realizes the others are all ready on the move before Ben's squad captain says,

" Here it goes, Meteor Rain!"

Cloud then unleashes one of his third level Limit break moves before a barrage of energy spheres shaped like meteors rain down and bombard its target!

Everyone else then attacks at the same time as Squall unleashes his Fated Circle attack, Yuna unleashes a holy magic spell,

Collette attacks with her Grand Cross holy magic blast,

Zidane attacks with his Meo Twister attack, Wyrmmon unleashes his Magma cyclone attack, James fires off a few energy arrows, Terra once more goes in to her Espar form and casts Ultima, Shadow attacks with another Chaos Blast while his ally Omega has his hands transform in to cannons and unleash a barrage of missiles and Lacus then unleashes her own custom holy spell in the shape of a arrow, and more! As all of these attacks bombard in to the green energy shield at once Ben sees a explosion break out before he then says

," Damn it, times like this I realize how small I really am. Wait, there is that. Weak as it is, it's still something!

"Ben at last unleashes his own energy sword wave attack and has it smash in to the storm of explosions in front of him, causing the fire to get even bigger! Doug grasps his fist with glee as he then says,

" All right, we nailed it! Looks like it worked after all!

" Sonic grins and says

," Now let's nab the Chaos Emerald and end this, whoa!

" Sonic sees a stream of red plasma collide right in to his chest, and cause an explosion! Sonic leaps back as dozens of golden ring like objects fly out of him before they shatter and as Ben grabs the blue hero he then says,

" Sonic! Are you all right! Are, you made up of rings?

"Sonic chuckles weakly as he then says,

" Don't worry, those rings absorb damage for me, helps me keep on running. Good thing I collected a lot before the battle, or I just might have become road kill! Looks like he felt that though, huh? What!

" Everyone sees the smoke clear, and sees that the shield is still standing! Lacus is one of the many mortified at this as she then notices a tiny, barely noticeable crack in the shield and says,

" What, all of our combined power, could only amount to that?

" She and the others hear another mad laughter before Ginias then says,

" You idiots are so pathetic that it would be laughable if you were not so exasperating! Really now, think I would forget you all? I admit I can get, a bit excited when my dreams are going to come true but I never forget my priorities! I only let you Enji get this close because I KNEW you would do nothing! Once and for all, realize how worthless your talents are in the face of the true form of war! The power and courage of the talented soldier amounts to nothing in the face of the collaborative genius of the superior class! All your determination has done has made you be point blank range target!

" Ben then sees many cannons, and targeting lasers home in on him and the others before he then says,

" No, is this all we could do?"

Wyrmmon and Valfore try to fly out of harm's way but there is just too many guns targeting them before Ginias says,

" Once the others see their savors burn to ashes ill break the rest of their moral and sweep the battle, and this world to my favor! I win!"

Ginias is about to bombard his enemies before all of a sudden the entire Apsalus vibrates before he sees that Brad has jumped so hard that he is right on top of the mobile armor! Brad forms a wide grin as he then says,

" Victory? Hell no, you're still just a weakling, hiding behind a machine! Ill rip you out of your toy and show you worthless you are, before I rip you apart to!

" Brad then begins to slam hard in to the Apsalus, so hard that it shakes the entire machine! Ginias feels himself vibrating in his seat before he gets furious and says,

" Damn punk, Ravxen did not kill you after that? Bah, one of the others must have healed you. No matter, ill blast you, ALL of you so hard that there will be nothing to put in your graves!

"With that the Zeon General opens fire and while Brad jumps out of the way of the blast, his girlfriend is not so lucky as Valfore dodges one missile only to be hit in its wing and take serious damage! Valfore screams in pain before falling wildly out of control, bucking its passengers in the process! Collette manages to catch Terra and Yuna but fails to catch Lacus! Wyrmmon is able to catch most of the others, only to miss Lacus as well! Ben is mortified to see his oldest female friend fall right for the ground before he then says,

" Lacus, NO!"

Ben sees Lacus clearly has not learn how to use flying magic either as she is to dazed to do anything but keep falling to the ground and says,

" Wyrmmon, get her!

" His digimon partner at once nods before diving at full speed to get her. Ben briefly looks up to see that Brad is still too busy trying to smash the Apsalus open to even notice his girlfriend plummeting to his doom before he grinds his teeth and says,

" Someone catch her! Sliver, Miss Terra, catch her quick!"

Sliver looks tense as he then says,

" Sorry Ben, it's hard when both us and her are moving at once!"

Terra nods as she says,

" I am, just to drained from the magic I all ready used. Quickly, someone give me an item!

" Ben notices that time is quickly running out before he says,

" No time, guess there is only one thing left! Get ready Wyrmmon!"

The digimon raises an eyebrow and says,"

For what boss? What's your, hey!

" Wyrmmon and the others are shocked to see Ben willingly jump off him as Ben says,

" I may not know how to fly yet, but I know how to fall fast! Here goes something!

"Ben then unleashes a lighting spell right in the air above him and uses that force to propel him to the ground faster, and manage to get him to catch up with Lacus! Ben at last is able to grab the shell shocked female with his hand and says,

" Hang on Lacus, I got you!"

Ben grabs on to Lacus before the startled women at last recovers from her daze and says,"

What the, Ben, what are you doing?"

Ben grins and says,"

Doing what I can, I promised I won't not weigh you down Lacus, and I'll keep that promise! I will protect you, no matter what!

" Lacus looks heartfelt as she says,

" Ben, thank you. But, you know we are still falling right?"

Ben then clutch's the Star Sword tightly and says,

" Don't worry, I did not go to help you and fail, we will get out of this day, no matter what!"

With this the Star Sword then fires a golden beam that splits in to two beams, one that hits Wyrmmon and one that hits Valfore! Wyrmmon at once begins to glow with light before he then says,"

Man, there is that feeling again! Huh?"

Everyone then sees that Valfore is glowing to, till the injured Aeon roars, and turns in to a red and green energy that instantly bursts for Wyrmmon! Before anyone can react Wyrmmon gets hit with this beam and begins to shine with light! As the light blinds everyone James is amazed and says,

" What is going on? Is this the magic of the Star Sword at work again?"

Doug feels Wyrmmon changing and hangs on tight as he responds with,"

Not sure man, but all I know is, this rides about to get even bum, whoa!

" The blond haired man's reaction is cut short

as all of a sudden everyone feels more shaking, as there ride kicks up the speed and zooms right for Ben and Lacus before becoming a surging safety net! Ben and Lacus are caught just in time and while there landing is abrupt and rough they still get off easier then it could have. Ben then looks up and says,

" Whew, that was close but looks like we just made it."

Lacus brushes back some out of place hair as she says,

" Ben, did you even know what you were doing?

" Ben gives a relived grin and sheepishly responds with,

" Well, yah, save you. Then, I figured, someone would do, something. Well, it worked right? Told you I would save you.

" Lacus takes a deep breath and says,

" That you did, thank you. Good thing your partner is so reliable. Thanks Wyrmmon, oh? What, happened? Everyone then starts to realize that Wyrmmon looks different, as he is a little larger and has some armor shaped like Valfore around his body and also has a second pair of wings that resemble Valfore as well! Ben then says,

" Thanks Wyrmmon, whatever you did it worked. What, did you do?"

Wyrmmon shrugs and says," Not sure boss, just fallowing the program.

"Yuna looks at the Digimon and says," It's like you fused with Valfore, but I never thought it was possible for a summon sprit to merge with another being!

" James readjusts his glasses and says,"

I heard that Digimon can sometimes combined together to Digivole, but I never heard that it had anything to do with summon sprits. Well, maybe this is why Wyrmmon is such a special digimon that he is the partner of the owner of the Star Sword. Well, just another handy thing for us I suppose.

"Ginias has been noticing all of this to and upon seeing Wyrmmon and Valfore merge he snarls and says," What is this, there summoned pets are fusing together to bail them out again! Bah, ill, wait, wait a second? Tarkin, yes, I remember he said he was working on such a thing for his research!

The blasted egg head rambled on all about it that one dinner, something about creating a digimon that could combined with not only other Digimon, but the essences of other beings as well as a way to create a formidable monster. I thought he was just theorizing, but this is just what he was talking about.

But what the blazes is it doing on the side of the Enji! I, remember both Tarkin and that bothersome Neimoidan Kap Bagard both moaning about cargo being lost recently, could THIS be what he was talking about? The Enji, can even recruit monsters? No, no matter who stands in there, GAH! Damn that pest, why can't I shake him?"

Ginias gets even more agitated as he renews his focus on Brad, who has been pounding him this entire time!

Brad just laughs wildly and says,

" Don't think you can get rid of me you pansy, I never get tired of going for what I want! So, huh what the HELL is this!

" Brad has just noticed the lights from Wyrmmon's transformation and out of everything what riles him up is seeing Ben and Lacus holding hands! Brad turns bright red before he then says,"

That son of a, think he can pull a fast one just because the main man is taking care of business? I'll teach that twig to know his place, and touching something that the Unstoppable Juggernaught has had dibs on is going to cost him! Once I own this sucker, he is next!"

Ginias is amused at Brad's stubbornness and says,

" You eyesore, wither or not you truly are with the Enji order is irrelevant, all you are is a idiot ape with a big mouth! To think even after the lesion Ravxen gave you it would seem you still know nothing! Oh well, if you still don't know your place that means I have the pleasure of being the one who finishes you for good!"

Ginias then has some of the plasma turrents fire right at Brad, and while it hits him, Ginias is shocked to see his target only shrugs off the attack! Brad gets furious at this taunt of an attack and chuckles darkly before he says,

" Think we are a big man eh? That hooded joker only got the jump on me, if he stayed around to finish the fight like a real man I would have crushed him no sweat! I'll get him some day, but I guess I'll settle for you! You think I am scared of this lame tin can of yours Ginias? I had enough of this! NO one makes a fool out of the Unstoppable Juggernaut and lives! RAHHH!"

With that Brad has his muscles expand even more before he begins to punch the shields of the mobile armor again and again! Ginias is shocked that Brad is punching him so constantly that he seems to be more like a machine before he says,

" How can any human have that much endurance? Is he even a human? Huh, WHAT!

" Ginias is then horrified to see that his systems are now flashing warning sighs as he then says,

" What, this savages mere brute force is causing the shields to strain? I had enough of this, DIE!"

Ginias then has all of his targets zoon in on Brad and blast the muscular fighter! As Brad continues his berserk assault his girlfriend and those around him see that the entire shield is vibrating from the onslaught of blows! Ezan sighs at this and says,

" If nothing else, he does not give up easily.

" Ben nods and says,

" I'll have to give Brad that. I mean, wow, I never realized Brad was this powerful, really this tough you know.

" Ben is pained to see Lacus swooning before she says,

" Yes, this is the true Brad in action Ben, a true action hero. When he sets his mind to it, nothing will stop him. I know he can be rude, and appear lazy or slow at times but, he is just, stubborn, proud, and a bit laid back about things that he is not interested in. Still, he truly is, something else.

" James then sees that the area around the shield where they all attacked before is starting to crack even more before he gasps and says,

" Something else seems accurate Lacus, his persistence might be giving us another shot! Brad's unrelenting attacks are causing even more damage to the shields, this might be are chance to go through with this! Wyrmmon, are you ready for another pass?

" Wyrmmon grins and says,

" I feel good as new after merging with Yuna's pal! By the way, when I am like this I feel like being called Sonic-Wyrmmon!"

Sonic grins and says,

" Works for me, come on, we have bad guys to beat!" Everyone nods before Ben and Lacus get on the back of the digimon and Ben says,

" All right, saving the day take two!"

With this Sonic-Wyrmmon takes flight and with his new power dashes back for the Apsalus at double the speed he had before! After swerving through the attacks his way Sonic-Wyrmmon then growls and says,

" No matter how hard you try, you're not shooting us down you jerk, hang on guys, here we go! Infernal Ray!

" With this the champion level Digimon extends his mouth and unleashes a powerful spinning red energy blast from his mouth, that hits the shield dead on! Everyone sees that the energy barrier is cracking even more before Ben then says,

" Come on, we are almost there!

"Ginias notices that his shield is under extreme stress and says,

" God damn it, I won't let you dogs ruin things now! Ill finish you! "

Ginias is about to launch more atomic warheads till a barrage of energy blasts intercept them and blow them up before they even launch! Ginias gets furious as he sees the Star Fox team fly by again before Fox says," You're not stopping us Ginias, your going down!"

Ginias snarls at the ace pilot and says,

" Damn it, all of you, all of you will suffer!

" Fox fly's around for another pass and aims a smart bomb right for his target and then says,

" Don't count on it, all your plans are about to go flying up in smoke! So, ah!"

Fox is about to try and bust up part of the Apsalus before he takes damage himself, and sees that it's from a customized blue TIE fighter firing its custom beam gatling gun! The mobile suit belongs to none other than Colonel Norris, and the ace Zeon pilot charges right for Fox as he says,

" No, you're not shutting down are dreams! Lylat rodent, I'll take you down!

" Norris then has his machine try to physical smash in to the Arwing but Fox dashes out of his path. Norris then snickers before he says,

" The Lylat forces truly are arrogant if they think that they can defeat us with outdated artillery!

"He then tries to blast apart the cockpit of his enemy but Fox shows his skill and performs a barrel roll to spin around and deflect some of the incoming blaster bolts back at its sender's chest and arm! Fox at once unleashed a charged laser shot, and damages the TIE fighter as Fox grins and says

," I may not be quick to upgrade, but that's because I can do just fine with my favorite ride!

"Norris is blasted downward as he then says,

" Damn it, he lives up to his reputation, but I won't let him or any of the others stand in are way! Ill, GUH! What the, general, why? Wait, you!"

Norris is shocked to find a missile blasting in to him and wonders why his leader betrayed him, only to glance to the side and see that it was Brad who smashed the missal his way! Norris gets furious before he says

," That man, he is able to endure the onslaught of such a powerful mobile armor? He must be an Enji, damn him!"

Brad is laughing madly at all this as he continues to pound the shields of his pray and says,

" You can't keep me out, I am going to tear this silly wall open and give you the beating you have coming! You, huh?"

He finds that Norris has tried to punch Brad with the fist of his own TIE fighter only to be shocked to see that it's his machine that takes damage! Norris widens his eyes in shock before he says,

" What, that's impossible! What is, AHH!"

To his horror Brad just madly grinds and grabs the leg of the TIE Fighter before he says,"

Thanks man, I could use a new battering ram! Open up sucker!"

Brad then begins smashing the shields of the Apsalus with his " borrowed" bat before Ginias is shocked and says,

" This disgusting brute, and they call me a psycho! No, the shields are about to break! I, can't go down as the general who lost to a thug!

"Ginias then has ones of his Turbo Laser turrets turn right for Brad and charge up a massive amount of power! A nauseous Norris sees that he is right in the line of fire and says,

" No, general wait! I have to, RAHHH!

" Brad at once raises an eyebrow and says,

" Cheap shot you, GUH!"

With this Ginias unleashes a massive blue beam of energy that kills Norris and hits Brad dead on! As the blue laser goes in to the distance Ginias sighs and has his eyes twitch with an ounce of regret before he says,

"I am sorry Norris, you did serve me well but that freak can't be allowed to live and are cause must prevail no matter what! Yes, all of you will die, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Lacus sees Brad go flying before she says,

" No, what happened to Brad! "

Ben winces before he says,

" Er, not sure Lacus but I do know if we don't finish this soon I do know we will be full of holes soon! Huh?"

Ben sees that Sonic- Wyrmmon 's blast is causing the barrier to have even more cracks before he then says," All right, almost there!"

Ezan then all of a sudden jumps up and says,

" We don't have time, ill end this now! "

Ezan then extends his free and in a open palm formation before he has a purple aura around him and says,

" Failure is not excusable, Light Divider!"

Ezan then unleashes a powerful purple energy blast to smash right in to the energy barrier, and combined with the digital monsters blast at long last everyone is glad to see the energy barrier around there enemy shatter! Cloud grins and says,

" All right, we did it! Now we have to, whoa!"

Everyone sees that with the energy barrier gone the attacks coming their way are even more frequent, and also sees that the Apsalus is starting to move backwards! James then cringes as he says,

" Damn it, he knows he is open and is trying to get away!

" Doug pounds his fists together and says,

" No way he is bailing out now!

"Sliver nods before his body glows with neon green and he says,

" That's right, I won't allow it!"

Sliver then unleashes all of his power to unleash a physic hold on the Apsulus! At once Sliver looks strained from the task and sweats bullets while he says,

' I can't hold him down long, get him!

" Ben nods and says," Right!"

Ben and Lacus at once run up to the head of Ben's digimon partner and jump up to slash at the container holding the White Chaos Emerald! Lacus hits some wires by the side and cuts it lose, and Ben's slash manages to cut it free of the mobile armor completely!

The White Chaos Emerald pops right out, and Lacus grabs it with her energy ribbon before it lands on Ben's hand! Ben grinds and says,

" All right, we got it!

"Sonic, we got it! Whoa!"

Ben sees that not only is the Apsulas aiming all its weapons right for Ben, but a squadron of TIE fighters are racing right for them! However Shadow at once jumps up to besides Ben and says,

" Nice work Ben, I'll take it from here! Chaos Control! "

Shadow at once grips the white gem and in responds it glows and releases a wave of energy, before moments later everyone feels funny, and in a second they are back on the ground! Ben is startled and sees the Apsulas above him, and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge to the right as he says,

" Um, did we get hit and I did not notice?"

Shadow sprouts a confident smirk before he says,

" No, that was just me using Chaos Control, the true power of the Chaos Emeralds! Just one of them can manipulate the fabric of time and space, and now it's time to show theses Zeon clowns what the power of all of them combined can do!

" Sonic grins and says,

" Oh this is going to be sweat! Tails, its go time!"

Tails nods and says," Go get them Sonic!"

Tails releases the box he has been holding and Ben and co see that the rest of the Chaos Emeralds are indeed inside, and now glowing! Sonic gives Ben and the others a thumps up as he says,"

Thanks guys, you made this all possible so sit back and watch the show! We will take it from here, and I promise you will enjoy it! Shadow, Sliver, get ready! "

The other two hedgehogs nod before they get besides Sonic. They all then close their eyes and grasp their hands before the seven Chaos Emeralds begin to rotate around the three heroes! After a few moments they all glow with light, and unleash a pillar of golden energy!

When this pillar fades Ben and the others are shocked to see that Sonic now sports golden fur and his quills are now more uptight as he sports red eyes! Shadow has sliver fur and Sliver now has platinum like fur! Everyone sees that all the members of this trio sport formidable energy auras and Lacus looks on with awe as she puts her hands together and says,

" Amazing, it's so, beautiful!

"Ezan even nods with approval as he says,"

Is this the true extent of the combined energy of the Chaos Emeralds? Impressive. Cloud then nods and says,

" I heard that people on Mobius could perform such fleets. It's some power all right, hopefully it will be enough.

" Ben grins and says,"

Cool I did not realize this would happen! Wow, you guys are true heroes all right! All right, now we got this in the bag!

" Ginias is forced to notice this turn of events as well when his systems report a dramatic power loss and as he zooms in on the image of Super Sonic glaring at him he cries out in outrage and says,

" NO! That's impossible, how did they take the Chaos Emerald from me! I won't forgive this embarrassment, ill shoot them dead! Even, even with this I still won't lose to the likes of you! Yes, I still have enough power, to blow a bunch of backwater dust mites to hell!

" Sonic then forms a determined look as he then says,"

All right, this has gone on far enough! Time you learn you don't mess with me or my world no matter where you're from! So how about we show this loon what happens to jerks who barge in here and think they can invade and concur are planet!

" Shadow nods as he then says,

" Time this silly federation learns that a bunch of arrogant foreigners will never be able to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds correctly!

"Sliver nods and says,

" This storm of madness is stopping right now! Let's go!"

With that the three take to the air and Ginias says,

" You don't scare me, DIE! Huh?"

Ginias opens fire at the three, and is mortified as his attacks have no effect on the triple hedgehog threat! Super Sonic grins and says,

" It's my turn!

"The energy around Super Sonic grows even more immense as he then dives right through part of the mobile armor, and blasts out on the other end! Ben is relieved to see Sonic is fine with the stunt before he says," Looks like these guys just might have it covered. I, wish we could do more but, not much I can do to that thing. Come on Sonic, you and the others have to finish that guy!"

Sonic-Wyrmmon grins as he says,"

Don't worry boss, those guys are way too strong for this Zeon crazy man to take down now! Er, I think at least."

Everyone then looks on with hope as the Super charged hedgehogs show they are now called super for a reason! Ginias franticly tries to blast the super targets but even when he hits a target it just seems to cause the good guy to shrug off the blow! Ginias gets more lucid by the second as he then says,"

There is no way, that a general of the Zeon federation will be defeated by some glowing low level life forms! Even as powerful as you are, let's see how you handle a atomic explosion eh vermin!"

Ginias then has all of the remaining missile solos on the Apsalus open up before he fires all of them at once! However Super Sliver at once flies in front of them and says

," Let's not!"

Sliver then uses his enhanced physic powers to freeze all of the missiles as they launch, and fire them right back at the Apsalus! While they did not go nuclear till they reached their targets the explosions still wipe a good chunk of the atomic missile launcher segment of the machine and Sonic then charges once more for the green war machine and says,"

You're not hurting anyone else again you freak! "

Super Shadow then flies above the Zeon machine and says,

" That's right, your through! Chaos Blast!"

Sonic then becomes a speeding bullet of light that tears right through the side of the left atomic launcher as Shadow unleashes a powerful sliver and red energy blast to tear apart the right atomic missile launcher! Between this and the Great Fox and Star Fox team using this to open fire and blast the engines of the Apsalus Ginias finds his machine making all sorts of un wanted noises as he is smashed in to the front of the cockpit before he sees errors symbols and pounds his chair in frustration while saying,

" NO! The hyper drive has been destroyed! No, I won't be able to crush the Lylat capital like this! Damn you all, you filthy stupid ba, GUH!"

Ginias has a small explosion scorch his face before explosions break out all over the Apsalus! The Lylat Fleet is relieved to see their main threat and target be on the verge of falling apart but, wants to give no chance of their foe putting himself together as Sledge Antilles and the Rouge Squadron under his command flies above the mobile armor before the Star Fox team flies alongside them and Fox says,

" Seems we don't have to worry about any atomic explosions any more. Good, we can just end this! Come on guys, fire your Smart Bombs so we can call it a day!

" Sledge then says

"Everyone, fire all Proton Torpedoes! With this the Lylat armada unleashes another wave of attacks, and ranks there target further! After an entire minute of heavy artillery Cloud smirks and says,

" Well, it was a shaky plan but it seems to be coming together at last.

" Ben grins and says," You got that right Cloud Sensei! That Ginias, after all his scheming looks like he is finding out the hard way it was not enough to get away with something like this!

" James sees the smoke clear before he says," If he has not put it together yet, he soon will be. Without the Chaos Emerald, there is no way he can last much longer with all the hits he took."

Everyone then sees the Apsalus lumber out of the smoke, and is now full of holes! Ben and co see that the mobile armor has most of its paint wrecked, most of its armaments destroyed, and it's now flying on an uneven angel thanks to one of its engines being wrecked! Even Ginias is forced to see the reality of the situation as he struggles to keep his machine's systems from failing! Ginias types franticly as he then says,

"NO! I can't lose to theses Lylat dogs, not now! This is the ultimate war machine! How can I still not be able to prove myself even with this? I, huh?"

Ginias wipes the blood out of his eyes before he sees a women in a distance. It's a women in a red Zeon pilot uniform with short hair. She is not even really there, but she is real to the ever loony Zeon General as Ginias widens his eyes and says,

" Anna, is that you? What are you doing here? Have you realized the truth, and come back to defend your brother and your honor? Huh?"

Ginias then sees Anna look sad, before turning her back to him before an explosion blasts up in front of his face, and then she is gone! While this is just a byproduct of the stress he is feeling and him forgetting to take his medicine this site causes him to lose the little sanity he has left as he yells out and says,

" No, HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR BROTHER! You dare, to disgrace me enough to leave me for a Lylat pilot of all people! You, mother, all of those damn arrogant fools who mocked me, I won't let anyone get away with mocking me again! Heh, that's right, all of you traitors are not going to get away with a second of this insolence! If this stupid planet refuses to be properly civilized and join the Zeon Federation in glory, then I'll just shatter it to space dust! ! Yes, YES! Ill destroy all of the traitors and who the true winner is! All systems, transfer all power to the main cannon!

" Everyone is then shocked to see the damaged Apsalus use all of its power to fly directly downward, before its main cannon once more begins to gather a massive amount of power! Doug raises a eyebrow as he then says," Man, the man really is flying a sinking ship if he can't even aim right anymore!

"Ezan sees that the Mobile armor is firmly locked in to the ground before his eyes widen in shock and he says,

" No, this is not a system error! It would seem that the general is gathering all the power he has left to strike at the planet directly!

"Lacus looks aghast as she then says,

" What, what would that get him? He still would be taken down!"

Squall looks bitterly at his enemy before he says,"

True, but it's clear Ginias is a very sore loser and would rather wreck the planet then surrender peacefully! Even as damaged as that machine is if he strikes the core it could cause serious damage to the planet!"

Doug gulps as he then says," What, that dude has lost it!

" James shrugs tensely as he then says,

" Maybe, but the fact stands that he is not even trying to win anymore, he just wants to take people down with him!

" Super Sonic flies by and then says,

" I don't like what this guy is planning, there is no way I am letting this go off you Zeon nut! Shadow, Sliver, lets combined everything we have to finish this guy before he messes with are planet!

" Shadow nods and says,

" To insure everyone on this world will have a better future, we can't fail!"

Sliver then responds with,

" Right, for the future!"

With that the three hedgehogs fly together and become a massive sphere of golden light that charges right for the weapon of mass destruction! Ginias sees this and has his eyes budge with lunacy while he says,

" You can't stop me, ITS OVER!"

Ginias then fires the main particle beam cannon with all the energy it has left and forms a massive purple blast of energy! However Sonic, Shadow, and Sliver then dash right in to the blast with their fists, and while they are pushed back a little Sonic responds by clutching his fists and saying,

" Your right, it is over! For you that is! Time's up you creep!"

With that Sonic unleashes a burst of power as he and his friends show everyone just what their full strength is, and charge right through the beam! Ginias is horrified to see that his targets have not only charge through his attack, but through one end of the Apsalus to the other before he sees even more explosions break out! Ginias cries out in dismay as he sees sparks begin to blast out all over the mobile armor till he says,

" No, that's impossible! This was suppose to be the ultimate war machine! Bah, that Tarkin, he lied to me! I'll make him create the TRUE ultimate war machine and come back here to set things right! That's right; I won't let this be the end!"

With that Ginias has his emergency escape pod systems turn on before the cockpit transforms and jettisons out of the Apsalus! And moments later he and everyone else sees that by the super charged hero's blasting right through the particle cannon has caused a lethal chain reaction to the energy reactor, for at last the machine of death has explosions barrage out of it before its head like eye shatters, and it falls to pieces in one massive explosion!

Ginias was desperately trying to make it to the Patriot Zeon ship but the shockwave from the explosion has blown him off course but lucky for him Ben and the others are to glad to see the Apsalus blow up to pay the escape pod much to their mind! Ben rejoices as he pumps his fist in to the air and says,

" All right, Sonic, Shadow, Sliver, you all did it! "

Amy looks dreamy eyed as she swoons and says,

" Oh Sonic, you saved us again!

" Tails just looks proud at his friend before he then says,

" Of course he did Amy, Sonic will never lose to evil losers like that guy!

"Knuckles looks content as he then says," Well, we broke their best gun, maybe now the Zeon Federation will learn a thing or two about messing with Mobius! "

Unknowingly to the guarding of the Master Emerald the Zeon forces have in fact started to realize just how the battle is going because with this we now turn to the command deck of the Zeon ship the Patriot, where Craft has just walked onboard! At once the captain of the vessel, Cohan turns to the former Enji Master and salutes before he says,

"Commander, The Apsalus has been totally demolished! What is more is that we lost both the Harvest and the Acquisitor! It seems that the forces of that Robotnik took down the Acquistior right as the attack began!

" Craft glances coldly at the battle ground around him and closes his eyes before he then says,"

With the Apsalus lost we no longer have the advantage in either power or numbers. We have failed. Cohan, Tell all forces to make a full retreat to Texagrade!

"The commander of the ship gulps and says,

" What about general Ginias?"

Craft turns around and says,

" Can we detect the single from his escape pod?"

His responds is Cohan wiping some sweat off his forehead before he says,

" We, can't pick up the single. We, conformed that Norris died in battle as well sir. The Lylat forces could be jamming us Commander Craft.

" Craft then walks forward and says,"

Maybe, but we are in no position to retrieve him even if he still is alive. We must minimize are losses here, Ginias will just have to act like a good loser till we are able to mount a rescue at a later point. Don't worry, I'll take full responsibly for any consequences so just contact Ades and tell him to have the Vesailus and all other Zeon forces to disengage and go to plan cobra!

"Cohan turns to his crew men and just shrugs before he sautes again and says,

" Understood commander! All forces commence full retreat!

" Craft sees the Patriot try its best to blast out of the world's gravity before he briefly sees the wreckage of what was the Apsalus just minutes ago before he sees the Enji and then grips his sword tightly. He then says,

" Cloud, you and the Enji can have this battle, for you will still lose the war. I warned Ginias and the others not to underestimate the determination of the natives, but they fought back with more ferocity then even I expected.

They are true fighters, but maybe this will convince the president to send me the proper amount of soldiers to win a battle next time. It seems the Enji and the others of the Lylat Kingdom are truly committed to winning this war. However, all of their passion will burn out sooner or later, and then only the harsh reality will remain to consume them. Yes, the path of warfare is absolute, no amount of wishful thinking will change it! I won't be looking forward to the conclusion of this path my former comrades, but I'll be there to pull the trigger all the same.

" With this Craft sighs and goes back to giving orders. With this we leave the former Enji, to turn back on the people who still are part of the order, and those people are now watching with relief as all of the Zeon forces are leaving the planet! What 's left of the ground forces are either quickly surrendering or being taken out by the air forces and as the explosions die down Ben takes a deep breath and says," Well, looks like we got out of this just about in one piece. All right, we completed another mission!

" Cloud chuckles at Ben's excitement before he says,

" Indeed we did Ben. Well, it seems this mission is a success, good work Squad 7."

Ben chuckles and looks bashful as he says,

" Thanks Cloud Sensei, though, to be honest I did not feel like I did too much. All I did was take out some grunts and stuff like that.

" Ben then hears another chuckles before he sees a shining light and sees Super Sonic float down besides Ben with Shadow and Sliver behind him! Sonic looks happy as he then says,

" Don't cut yourself short Ben, you did great out there, especially for someone who is not nearly as fast as me! Seriously, as small a role as you think you played if you did not attack when you did to free the White Chaos Emerald then we might not have made it in time, and we all wound have been toast!"

Ben looks happy as he then says,

" Well, I was just thinking of doing what I had to do and so I did it. Guess it worked out, with a little help with Lacus. Lacus, thanks , you were great.

" Lacus gives a legit happy smile as she winks and says,

" You did to Ben, I am glad I had you to fight by my side. And I am even gladder that it all worked out, despite everything the enemy through at us, they in the end saw that we could handle it.

" Doug chuckles and says," Mostly because the Dark Enji got bored and flew the coop before the party was over. Whatever, a win is a win for me.

" Squall nods and says," We all did are part, and the mission was completed successfully because of it. Though, Ezan you could stand to work better with your teammates.

" Ezan silently puts the Soul Eater away in to his sheath and looks at Squall before he says,

" Tsc, it's not my fault they are not able to keep up with my abilities. I am merely doing the best I can to complete the mission as quickly and as effectively as possible. Holding back to be modest would be inexcusable.

" Zidane rolls his eyes and says," Man Ezan, you really need to chill out and relax because your way to tense even compared to those like Squall! Seriously, it's like fighting is all you really know how to do."

Ezan glares at Zidane and says, I was raised to be the best at what I do, everything else is trivial in the grand pursuit of mastering my path, my purpose."

Senel sighs and says,

" Man, he really is like a sliver haired taller Jay sometimes. Well, at least he is as good as he thinks he is.

" Ben shrugs and says,

Well, at least I think we proved we were more then chopped liver, right Ezan?"

The Super elite warriors just starts to walk away and says,' At least you seem to be able to fulfill your roles, unlike some brainless oafs. Whatever, the mission is complete so its time to make my report. Ill be back at the ship." Ezan salutes Squall and walks away before Zidane face palms and says," Man, he keeps saying how he is the perfect soldier, but if he was he would not have that massive stick in his face. "

Ben chuckles before he shrugs and says,

" Oh well, that's not going to ruin my mood now. Come on guys, relax a little. Everything worked out in the end after all. My plan more or less worked, the battle is over and the day is won! The Zeon Federation got there sorry butts kicked of this planet, and I even meet a awesome new Digimon pal! And to top it off seems we won this thing without too many people dying.

" Lacus then all of a sudden looks fearful as she looks around and says,

" Wait a minute, what happened to Brad? Has anyone seen him?"

Ben sighs before he shrugs and says,"

Um, I am not sure Lacus. I remember he got blasted in to the sky after punching that Zeon machine like a jacked up crazy monkey. Er, I am sure he is find though, he seems really stubborn and tough and all that.

"Lacus looks around and says,

" Even so, I have to know if he is ok! Did, anyone see him? "

Wyrmmon at last calms down and transforms back in to Hiryuumon before he yawns and says,"

Um, Lacus-San I think I might have spotted Brad being blown in to the mountains to the left."

Lacus then puts her hands together and says,

" Really? Oh, I hope he is all right. He was so brave to attack the Apsalus head on by himself. He was so, passionate about winning, oh he has to be all right! Master Terra, now that the fighting seems to be over may I please look for him?"

Terra nods and says,

" Sure, that seems fine to me.

" Lacus looks grateful as she says,"

Oh thank you! I just hope I can find him in time!"

Amy looks impressed with the worry Lacus is displaying before she giggles and says,

" Oh, this is so romantic! So you're the girlfriend? Well A girl has to help a girl out! Sonic, help her find her boyfriend!

" Sonic rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh come on, I just saved the world and this is the thanks I get? Oh all right let's just get this over with so I can get a chilly dog."

Ben then sighs at seeing how happy Lacus is before she turns to him and says,

" Ben, can you help me find Brad to?

" Lacus tensely grapes Ben's arm before he sees the concern in her eyes and he responds with,

" Of course I will Lacus. The Enji don't give up on their own right?" Lacus squeezes Ben's hand with warmth before she says,

" Thanks Ben, come on let's go!"

With that Ben sighs before he sees Lacus all ready running off as he thinks,

" _Damn it all Brad did this entire time is charge around like a crazy man smashing everything in sight while my plan got us to win the battle. It's not fair, all he does is screw up and Lacus seems to love him all the more because of it! Lacus, why, why do you love Brad so much anyway?"_

With this Sonic and the others at last go out of there super forms before the Chaos Emeralds then fly out of their body and fly off in different corners of the sky!

James then raises a eyebrow and says," Um, is it ok for the Chaos Emeralds to just fly off like that?

" Tails chuckles and says,

" Don't worry, I built a Chaos locator for when we need their power again. It's not like the bad guys will be looking for them anytime soon. Robotnik will be licking his wounds long enough for us to have a vacation at least. " Doug cracks his neck and says,

" True that my foxy buddy, all the wise guys got served so now lets clean up and party!"

" With that the good guys go to find out if Brad's ok, but little do they know that someone else is ok, and its Doctor Robotnik! Yes, the robot loving man was able to jettsion from the Egg Carrier with only a burnt mustach and brused pride and as he now takes stock at the events that have unfolded his Egg Mobile 's systems zoom in on Sonic and Ben before he chuckles darlky and says,

" In the end, it seems all there talk amounted to a pile of junk . Well, at least the worst outcome did not unfold, that blasted hedghog never fails his cue all right.

Alas, at least its not a total lost. I at least managed to analyse there machienery, and next time I make my play there will be no mistake who can make the true suprime machine of power! So, be happy while you can you silly hero's, the true time of destiny is coming, and once and for all, the truley worthy will get what they deserve once and for all. Now, I think ill have a defeat dinner.

" With this the Egg man insures his stealth systems working properly and flies back to one of his bases to plan for another day. However, with this we now leave him to go to another who escaped the jaws of doom, and it's Ginias!

* * *

Yes, we now change the scene to the distant forest, where the escape pod of the Apsalus has crash landed after being knocked off course from the rest of the machines demise!

Ginias is very banged up from the crash landing but is still conscious enough to exit his pod, just in time to see the rest of his fleet leave the planet! As we turn to the horrified Zeon general Ginias yells out in horror at seeing the last of his forces leave before he says,

" NO! Come back here you idiots! How dare you leave your commanding officer behind! I have to contact them! Come on, hello? Commander Craft anybody? Somebody, anybody come in! There has to be some forces left, I can't be stranded on this hostile backwater world for long!

" Ginias hears some bushes rustling before he turns around and says

," Who is there?" Ginias then hears a cruel chuckle before a male voice then says,

" Don't worry, you're not going to be on this world much longer, I promise!

"Ginias then turns ghostly white as he sees none other than a very angry looking Brad stomp out of the bushes! Brad's entire shirt has been blown off and he is bloody and bruised all over but despite the damage he has taken he still looks more than a little imposing to the Zeon General! Ginias jumps back as he sees Brad's grin get wider before he says,

" What the, you crazy idiot, what will it take to kill you! The Enji are even bigger hypocrites then I figured if they would imply your , GUH!"

Brad shows how tired he is with Ginias as he quickly grabs the man's throat with his larger arm!"

Brad is breathing manically as he yell out,

" I AM A ENJI! In fact I am the greatest damn Enji there ever is and ever will be! That masked guy surprised me but I won't fall for his lame tricks next time! And as for you, not so tough without your precious mobile armor eh hot shot! Heh, this is my lucky day after all. You may have made me look bad but now you're all mine, and no one else is here so I can enjoy myself!

Oh yah, law of the jungle baby!"

With this Brad gleefully smashes Ginias so hard in to the tree to his side that he leaves an imprint! Ginias yells out in pain as he feels bones crack before he sees the insanity in Brad's eyes and says,

" Take it easy now, I surrender! "

Brad spits in the man's face and says

," So what! Like you can do anything to me but be my punching bag!

" Ginias gets more frantic and says,

" Just think about things for a moment you idiot! Did the Enji not tell you it's better to keep the important personal alive so that they can learn things about them! Even someone like you knows that the public loves seeing war criminals being put to justice? I, know I can't win now, so I surrender! I rather be locked up then dead so just get on with it all ready!

" Ginias sees Brad's eyes twitch before he gets a little before he thinks,

" Even if I am sentenced to be executed, President Weil will surely rescue me! After all, he would never let someone as important as me slip from his grasp! I'll get out, and get my revenge!

" He then grins and says," So, what do you say you, AHH!"

To the former pilot of the Apsalus 's dread Brad shows his responds by saying,

" Nah, I think I'll have more fun killing you!"

Ginias instantly counters with,

" Fool don't you, GUH!"

Brad grips Ginias even tighter before he turns bright red and shouts out,

" SHUT UP! You're not in charge, you can't tell me what to do weakling! I don't care about one word you say even if I did believe you ! You made a fool of me, and now you know the price for messing with the Unstoppable Juggernaught! You want to know something sucker? I don't give a damn about any of the rules of the Enji! I did not join them because I believe in peace or justice that's for sure! I only joined this order of so called warriors of light because my girlfriends parents made her join, and I was not about to let a bunch of goodie goods take my prized girl away from me! Heh, that girl of mine is my ticket to fame and fortune and no one is going to come between that, between me and her!

Once I prove I am the greatest Enji Knight and show I am the strongest being in the whole damn universe there is no way she will refuse to marry me! And once I am part of the Raystar family, and can get a hold of all of their noble families riches, I'll be able to take it easy forever! It's not so bad trying to care to be a hero even if most of the Enji are stuck up, at least its giving me a chance to cut loose and have some fun fights! It's so easy, I just have to keep killing you Zeon punks or whoever gets in are way, and then I'll be the champ that everyone loves!

" Ginias is mortified at Brad and says,

" You, you truly are insane there is no way you will get away with such a insane stunt!

" Brad narrows his eyes and says,

" Of course I can you worm. Even if I kill you the public loves the dude who takes nothing from anybody, a real man! And that's why I can't let a loser like you live, get it? I let you get away with making a fool out of me and it will be terrible for my image man!

" Ginias laughs madly with a ting of fear as he says,

" And they call me unhinged! You, you truly are the most, huh? What the, is that, Commander Ravxen! I knew you would not let this stand!

" Its Brad's turn to get spooked and as the large man quickly turns to look behind him Ginias shows that despite his insanity he still has his professional soldier skills as without wasting a second he slips his emergency blaster magnum out of his sleeve and quickly shoots Brad several times in the head! As Ginias sees smoke rise up he laughs madly and says,

" HAH! I knew I could trick a stupid monkey such as you! Wait, huh?

" To his shock despite him shooting right down Brad's throat Brad starts to chuckle and lunge his head back up before he forms a wide grin and says,

" Not bad, but not near good enough! You really are a sneaky little rat, and now it's time you get crushed like the worm you are!"

Brad at once begins to crush Ginias as the General screams in pain and says,

" No, I hit right through you, I hit direct shots to your head, I hit you in the eye! There really is, no way you're a human!

" Brad laughs madly as he says," Oh I am a bona fide human all right. I am just stronger then a dweeb like you could ever image! I am the strongest being there is, and that's why it's my right to take what I deserve! Here, let me show you, just what really matters, what real power is!"

Brad then forms a red energy ball before he licks his lips and says," Time, time for my killer serve!"

Brad then throws Ginias forward and instant hurls a red energy ball from his hand right at the general! Ginias literally sees his doom flashing before him and gives a abrupt Zeon salute as he says,

" SEIG ZEON! RAHHHH!"

With that Ginias is vaporized by Brad's blast, and dies in a matter of agonizing moments!

All that remains is the left hand of the military man. Brad just spits on the hand before he says,

" Ah, that DID feel good all right! Let's see."

Brad sees another tree and grinds before he kicks it with enough force to topple it! Brad just snorts and goes over to the escape pod before he lifts it up and says,

" That's one loser out of the way, ill just say a rock fell on him or something, with everything going on no one will be to nosy about it. And, if I bring this pod back the higher ups will not have anything to moan about. Heh, everyone thinks they have one up on Brad the great, till it's too late! HEh, I knew he would scream like a girl.

" Brad then struts off out of the forest, and soon enough his path crosses his girlfriend and the others.

"Thanks to Hiryuumon and his nose the group was able to quickly lock on to Brad's sent and as the group is now walking up Ben sees that everyone is quiet before he sees Lacus is looking worried. He is about to say something before Doug chuckles in the back and says,

" Well dudes, that's another mission under wrap, guess we are either lucky or getting good at this thing. Whew, I know I sighed up for this but its a pain all right.

" Ben chuckles and says," Well, we did not have to do most of the hard work, but at least we were able to hold on and due are jobs. And, despite all the hassle as long as it worked out its worth it to me. We, really made a diffrence guys, we saved this entire world, and insured its pepole were not forced to be mere tools of the Zeon Fedreation. It, really is nice, seeing justice win the day and i am more then willing to do this again. To see people not have to suffer, I am glad I am able to help lay down the law. "

Lacus nods and says,

" You seem to be getting the hang of this Ben, I am glad your happy with what your doing.

You guys are all ahead of me, this was my first true mission. I, am glad I was able to handle it all right. After all the training, all the simulations, it's true that you are never truly prepared for real warfare till you're in the thick of it.

" Ben grins and says,

" You seemed to hold up fine Lacus, you shut down the forces of evil and looked good doing it to like it was no sweat.

" Lacus giggles and says,' I just, told myself I was doing my job, I had to keep myself focused on doing a mission or the stress might have gotten to me. However, I think I was, so wound up that I, nearly lost sight of things.

" Ben chuckles nervously as he then says," Oh? I, did not notice. Well, maybe I noticed a little but, I, understand.

" Lacus blushes and says,

" Oh Ben, you don't have to defend me, I know I was a little too hard on you. Ben, I am sorry, I was unfairly harsh to you and you almost died because of it. I, kept thinking you were acting childish, not taking things seriously enough and all that but I was so, on edge on being able to handle my job that I nearly lost you, and everything.

" Ben smiles and says,

" It's ok, really. It's your first real mission, when your life is in danger and all that jazz. You still handled it well. I, know I should have acted more serious at times. I guess, I have to sort of treat it like a joke sometimes or it gets overwhelming you know? I guess, that's how I got by in life, I just had to , narrow the scope down or it would all get to me.

" Lacus flicks her hair back and says,

" Oh Ben, you really have not changed very much since we were kids have you?

"Ben looks insulted as he then says,

" Oh I would not say that. True, I, never changed to fit the " In crowd" but, I never really wanted to fit in with them. I would rather, be who I want to be or something like that. I don't know, maybe I should have tried harder." Lacus then looks happy as she then says,

" Don't think that Ben, I always admired how you always tried to be yourself and I am glad that has not changed about you. To stick to what you truly believe in, that quality is rarer then you would think Ben. To be honest, it's been so long since we seen each other that I, forgot just what kind of person you really are. However, I feel ashamed about that, because I like who you are Ben. That's why, I really am sorry about being cold to you Ben. It's just that after my family moved, a lot of things changed. Some, painful things happened and, you could say it changed me a bit. Even now, so much is going on, I have even more expectations of me then back then Ben. I try my best, but sometimes it feels like a burden that is dragging me down.

" Ben looks shameful as he then says,"

I understand Lacus, I know that, you have a lot going on now and that, things have changed. Maybe, I was , oh?"

Ben is shocked to see Lacus warmly put her hand on his shoulder and says,

" Things have changed Ben, but make no mistake; I am still your friend. Despite everything, it was no excuse for me to act the way I did to you and, I hope you know that while things may not be as they were, you can still count on me Ben.

" Ben sees the kindness beam from the women's eyes before he stumbles for fitting words and says,

" Oh Lacus, hearing that makes me so happy. I, huh?"

Everyone then hears pebbles falling down before a loud voice then shouts out,

" Whats up hommies?"

Everyone then looks up to see Brad smugly holding the escape pod over his hand before Lacus at once lets go of Ben's hand and says,

" Brad, your all right!"

Lacus lovely runs to his side before Brad gives a smug grin and says,

" What's the matter with you Lacus? Don't you remember that nothing can keep down Brad the Great for long? Lacus runs to Brad's side and kisses him in the cheek as she says,

" Oh, I guess I got worked up, you really are the invincible man.

" Ben feels pained as the two kiss passionately before he thinks,

" _Well, despite how obnoxious a prick he is, I can't deny he is determined as he is stubborn." _

With this Brad chuckles and says,

" Looks like the champ has won another bout. But let's wait till we are private till we celebrate babe, more fun that way. First things first, time to take care of business! Hey Benny boy!

" Brad shrugs over to Ben before the agitated wieldier of the Star Sword grinds his teeth and says,

" For the last time don't, GUH!"

Everyone is shocked as in an instant Brad slugs Ben right in his face, causing Ben to crash to the ground! Doug, James, Hiryuumon, and Sonic are all instantly angry as Hiryuumon then growls and says,"

What do you think you're doing you jerk!

" Lacus is as shocked as the rest as she says,"

Brad, what are you doing!"

Brad just sees Ben cough up blood before he grins and says,

" That's for touching my girl Star Flake! When the hell did anyone say it's ok for you to touch my girlfriend just because there is a fight going on runt!

" Ben wipes the blood off his face and bitterly gets back up as he says,

" What, are you serious? First of all, that one time I saved Lacus 's when she was falling from the freaking sky! Are you a idiot, I did it to save her life! It's not like you even anywhere close to save her, since you were too busy mindlessly smashing things to notice!

" Brad is about to snap at Ben before Lacus tugs his arm and says,

" Ben was telling the truth Brad, I was dazed from the explosion and he saved my life!

"Brad takes a deep breath and says,

" All right, I'll let you off the hook for now. But, I am warning you I never want you touching her again got it loser? Do you really think some nobody like you that she barley knows is worth her time anyway!

" Ben looks outraged at this and says,

" Some, nobody? I told you before, me and Lacus use to be best friends when we were in school, we use to do nearly everything together! Lacus, you really never mentioned me once?

" Lacus looks embarrassed as she looks down and says,

" I, told you Ben, it's been really busy for me lately.

" Brad laughs loudly before he roughly pats Lacus on the shoulder and says,"

Man your head must cook up all sorts of nonsense! Oh man, you must be joking , there is no way she would ever be friends with a loser like you!"

Lacus sees how hurt Ben is getting before she gets angry and gets right in front of Brad's face before she says,

" That's enough Brad! Ben is not lying, we were best friends till I moved.

" Brad snorts and says,"

Oh, I get it doll! You met him before you came to high school, met your main man and saw what true awesomeness is about! Even if you two were friends Benny boy if you have not noticed Lacus has grown up and now I am the only man she will ever need so just get lost and stop bothering us you loser!

" Ben grips the Star Sword tightly and says,"

Shut up Fowltror, you don't even know what you're talking about! Lacus is still my friend? Right?"

Brad laughs loudly and says," Oh man, look at how desperate you are, your even more pathetic then I thought!

" Lacus then gets right in front of Ben and says,

" Stop it right now Brad! I won't stand for you picking on him, got it? Like I said, Ben and I are friends, and we were close friends in the old days. I never told you this, because I thought Ben was just a thing of the past. But, now, that's not the case.

" Ben feels dread as he then says," Lacus, what am I now to you?"

Lacus turns around and looks conflicted as she then says,

" I meant what I said Ben, your still my friend. I am sorry I never mentioned you, but like I said in High School I did not like to bring up my past. I, tried to just live in the present. But, now you're the present to, so I guess we will have to adapt right? Ben, just remember that, while you're my friend Brad is without a doubt my boy, oh?

" Everyone then hears more footsteps and Ben turns around to see Cloud, Shadow and Sliver walking up before Cloud says,"

Is everything ok here? Ah Brad, you are indeed alive. That's good.

" Brad chuckles again and says,

" More than alive Cloud, I got myself a bonus here! Seems the general had a messy landing, not much of him left to pick up if you catch my drift.

" Cloud nods and says," It's ok, that escape pop might have some data that we can use. Bring it back to the Neo Highwind so we can scan it later."

Brad then looks at Ben and grins as he says

," Matter of fact Cloud, I feel rather sore after that rough landing. How about your team does the lifting so I can get my rest? Or is there something else?"

Ben gets outraged as he then says,

" What? We are hurt to you know!

" Lacus then smiles and says,

" True but Brad needs the most attention Ben. Please, it would mean a lot to me.

" Ben hesitates before he sighs and says

," Well, Brad does look rather bloody. I, guess we can take it from here.

" Doug rolls his eyes as Lacus winks and says,

" Thanks Ben, I really mean it. Well, with everything settled for now guess we will go get some rest. See you guys later!"

Brad just puts his hand around Lacus and forms another wide grin as the two walk off. Sonic then chuckles and says,

" Well, sorry to jet guys but, there is a lot of things I have to take care of myself, theses Zeon pains left a lot of messes to clean up. Still, it was a pleasure speeding around with you guys.

" Ben nods and says

," Same here Sonic. Glad we could help. Part of me hopes we can meet again but, I would hate to have your world have to go through more trouble. Still, lets meet again someday.

" Sonic and Ben shake hands before Sonic grins and says,

" No doubt Ben. I am no stranger to trouble, and since you helped us out it will be my pleasure to help you guys out of a jam! Something tells me it's going to be one tense time ahead."

Shadow nods and says," Both the Zeon Federation and Robotnik won't take defeat likely, and the doctors ranting seemed even more disturbing than usual.

"Sliver nods and says," Like I said, something that is powerful enough to change the future, to change time and space itself is coming soon. I hope we can stop it."

Sonic gives at thumps up and says,"

Of course we will stop it, that's what hero's do! Hope you guys are able to stop whatever baddies get in your way!"

Ben shrugs and says,"

It's going to be a long war, but, I joined the Enji to insure the innocent will be safe across the cosmos and that's what I am going to do."

Sonic nods and then takes out a golden ring, the type of rings he always gathers in his adventures before he says,

" Looks like you might be doing even more running then me Ben! So a little extra protection can't hurt right? Here is a ring, it's not much but think of it as a souvenir from yours truly!

" Ben grins and puts the ring in to his pocket and says,"

Thanks Sonic, really."

Sonic salutes Ben and says,

" Well with that, time for me to jet! Later guys!"

Sonic then takes off with Shadow and Sliver both waving before they go off to catch up with Knuckles, Tails and the others. Ben then sighs and looks at the escape pod before he shrugs and says,"

Come on guys, let's get this over with."

With this Squad 7 proceeds to lift up the pod sans Cloud, who is talking to Tifa on a phone about the mission. As the group head for the Neo-Highwind Doug says,

" Man, we went through hell and we still have to do the grunt work?

" Ben chuckles and says," It's not so bad Doug; at least I am helping Lacus out.

" Doug chuckles bitterly and says," Dude, you been played.

"James nods and says,

" Sadly that's correct Ben. Brad may have had some wounds but he has clearly displayed that he has quite the high threshold for pain. It would seem Brad just wanted us out of the way so he could have some along time with Lacus, and likely,

" Before James can finish Ben growls with rage as he then says,

" Damn it, Damn that BRAD! Seriously, why does Lacus like him anyway? He is lazy, stupid, and never listens to what he is told to! More than once he nearly screwed everyone over and go time killed because he would not put anything ahead of what he wanted! If he was not so strong he would never be in the Enji order at all!

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Man, sounds like you are just jealous of Brad bro. "

Ben glares at Doug and defensibly says,

" Shut up, it's not like that at all! Well, mostly. It's just, out of all the people in the Enji order, how could Lacus love the biggest jerk in a galaxy? She still seems to be the same person I know more or less, so, how could she ever want to be with someone so, insane?"

James responds with,

" Despite his rather poor attitude Ben, no one can deny how much raw power he has. In terms of physical strength he might have more power than any Genji, even Ezan.

"Doug then says," And to top it off he does remind me of John Ruse a little with that devil may care attitude. Sorry bud but there is no denying girls love the free sprit stuff.

"Ben grumbles before he says,

" I get it, Lacus only likes Brad mostly because he acts like some hot shot movie star! And, maybe she feels safe with him or something. Well, I know I am not able to match him now, but that just means I have to keep training and keep getting stronger! No matter what, one day I'll be able to reach the level that Brad and Ezan are on, and then I'll be able to prove I really can fulfill my destiny to save the universe. And, maybe when I pull that off, Lacus will at last see that I can be a real hero, and see I can be the kind of guy she likes to.

" Hiryuumon grins and says," Wow boss you really do have big dreams! I'll be there to help you every step of the way because that's what friends do! And besides its fun fallowing you guys around!"

Ben grins and says,

" Thanks Hiryuumon. They may be dreams now, but one day I will make them become a reality! After all, courage is the magic that makes dreams come true, and no matter what I'll keep going till the life I want is the life I am living!

" James chuckles and dryly says,

" Good luck with that Ben. Just, make sure those dreams your fallowing are not delusions of grandeur.

"Ben gets annoyed at the snarky commit and says,"

Hey! What do you mean by that? You think that, whoa!

" Ben's anger has caused him to lose focus and squad 7 quickly pays attention to not tripping over the weight.

However with this we leave Ben, to briefly turn to the essence of his dreams, and by that I mean Lacus! Lacus and Brad are lower on the hill, and at the moment Lacus briefly turns around behind her to see Ben and the others before she sees Brad's grin and sighs before she thinks,

" Oh Ben, I, can't deny it any longer. I, tried to just dismiss you, but I can't deny that I was not being childish for being your friend. I, do like, and trust you Ben. But, Brad is my boyfriend and, I know you don't like that. I, wish it could be simpler, but, guess I can't help but find myself with theses messy complications. Well, I hope you can come to understand how things are in time. I, really don't want to see any more people close to me get hurt. But, somehow I doubt it will be that way.

Well, I guess I'll just do what I can to make sure things go down with as little misery as possible. At least for now, we can relax."

With that Lacus embraces Brad and goes off to the Neo Highwind, glad that there mission is truly over. Yes, after a hard day the battle for Mobius has gone in the favor of the Lylat Kingdom. Cloud, Fox, Silppy and the others were able to analyze the escape pod and manage to get the location of several current Zeon bases and even get a look at some blueprints for weapons the Zeon federation was producing making the victory for the Lylat Kingdom even sweeter.

And in turn the Lylat Kingdom firmly expected the world of Mobius in to its government, and with such aid as Tails studying the G defuser system of the Arwing and more the planet seems to be on the path to being more secure for any coming attacks.

So, in the end it seems despite all the obstacles in their way Ben and his friends were able to come out on top of their second mission. In fact, since he found another crystal shard of the Star Sword, a new powerful special digimon as a friend, and also became close friends with Sonic the Hedgehog it seems Ben came out more than ok! But even so it's clear that with those like Axel , Craft, and Ravxen lurking out in the darkness of space plotting death and destruction, he and the other forces of good are far from feeling safe and relaxed anytime soon? That's not clear, but what is clear is that the solution to that question won't be solved this chapter, since now is where the chapter ends!

Yes, Ben has won the day, so tune in next time to find out what is next in store for Tales of the Cosmic Wars in**_ Chapter 12 Rivalries and Desires!_**


	12. Chapter 12 : Rivalries and Desires

**_Tales of Cosmic wars_**

_**Chapter 9: Rivalries and Desires.**_

_After __the last chapter thanks to the efforts of the Enji Knights , Sonic and his allies those under the Weil Zabi suffered a blow and now we see just how Weil is reacting to such a turn of events, which causes today's chapter to open up in the main office of the capital building of _the Capital Planet of the Zeon Federation, planet _Texagrad_. Commander Craft has just returned to the planet and is now in front of the desk of President Weil Zabi.

Currently Craft is trying to explain to Weil how the battle was lost, and despite being a veteran soldier who lived through many battles, even the nerves of the former Enji Master are rattle slightly at the boiling rage flowing through the eyes of his superior! Weil has just finished smoking a cigar before he crushes it with his hand," Now, let me just see if I have all the facts straight Craft. How is it that with an entire fleet of ships, the Apsulas, and even those Dark Enji As well, YOU STILL COULD NOT BEAT A BUNCH OF LYALT DOGS!"

Craft clears his throat and responds with," It's not that simple mister President, the locals assisted the Enji and they were more powerful than General Ginias expected. Also one of the local's sabotaged the Anti-air craft cannons that we had sent up, then the Lylat fleet arrived led by the Star Fox t,"

At this point Weil interrupts his commander by smashing his fist in to his desk and standing up to say,

" Stop making excuses! It's your fault that you did not bring enough soldiers with you be able to crush them! Ginias paid with his life for failing the Zeon cause and if you don't shape up you'll suffer the same fate! Now I heard all I could stomach, get out of my sight!"

Craft gives a prompt salute as he says," Yes sir." The leader of the Dead Cell unit does not waste a single second leaving the room but before Craft is gone Weil is all ready pressing a button on his intercom to say," Mercy, tell Azral Tarkin to come in now!"

Tarkin now enters as Commander Craft leaves and casually wipes some dust off his monocle before sprouting a grin."

You called sir?"

Weil sits back down and says," Don't be cute with me Tarkin! Your grand weapon the Apsulas could not even destroy a single Lylat fleet!"

Tarkin looks agitated before he says," Well that's a true shame, but alas that was not my best work anyway. Besides it's not my fault it failed, I did all I could but in the end Ginias failed to get the required ingredients needed to secure victory. No matter though. The three new weapons that I am working on now will make the Apsulas look like last years' outdated trash!

And don't forget that our ultimate weapon is still in development. Once that battle station is completed, the Lylat kingdom will be powerless against us no matter how many of those Enji freaks they have in their service. Enji, freaks of nature. The only reason the Lylat kingdom is able to stand against us is that all of those "gifted individuals" are on their side!"

Weil chuckles before stroking his mustache and saying,

" Don't forget Tarkin that we currently have the service of the Dark Enji at our disposal, in fact my son Marluxia is one of the 13 elite Dark knights in that kooky order."

Tarkin just looks baffled as he says," Forgive me mister president but seriously, I must ask what kind of name is **Marluxia**?"

Weil snorts and responds with," Bah, my first wife liked exotic things.

"Tarkin shrugs and says," In any case it's no wonder that the Organization of Dark Enji side with us. Heh, after all lots of their most prominent warriors came through volunteering to my artificial enhancements. Of course some of the failed subjects bodies malfunctioned and died but the successful subjects were very appreciative.

" Weil narrows his eyes and says," That may be true Tarkin but you better not forget that the most powerful of the Dark Enji are powerful through their own means and own no such obligation, we must be sure to make sure that the Dark Enji remain on our side, or we will have to make sure we have the proper counter measures in place to take them out if they decide to have other ideals. "

Tarkin then chuckles as he takes out a computer pad out of his pocket and begins to press a few buttons before saying,

" But of course, I won't let any magic trick make a fool of me for long. This is the age of science and facts. Those Enji and all the other relics of history rely on primitive courage but to bad for them that power, war and all of that now can be deduced in to statistics.

Are enemies may have won this meager battle but my through calculations will prove that the Zeon Federation will win the war as long as things go according to plan. Now if you may exclude me mister president. I am very busy and must go back to work to insure that my creations will bring about are victory."

Tarkin then gives a curt nod and leaves. As the chief scientist of the Zeon Federations goes out and just than Weil gets a notification that he has a new incoming message, one that is from Havoc Drashid! Weil snickers at this and says,

" Heh, that Patriarch of the religious cult of the Sithantos has been quite bold lately for a leader of a group that spent the last century mostly preaching to the choir around its nearby planet. Bah, the Sithantos believe that the time of Armageddon is coming because this current Universe is to corrupt. They believe that that by worshiping the god of the Sithantos and serving his will they can live on in his promised new world.

It's a cult that's been a long for at least a millennium, but has been gaining in power recently, a hell of a lot of power. I did not think much of that quack but he is smarter than I expected. Still, this pompous cleric better not be too smart for his own good if he likes living! Well, let's see what "guidance" he has now."

With this Weil presses another button to cause all the shutters in the room to close before the TV screen in front of him shows the image of Havoc Drashid. The man in black just forms a small smile before he says, "Greetings sir how do you do?"

Weil has veins form on his head before he says,

" Havoc you have a lot of nerve to think you can be all cheeky with me! You told me you were going to assist our forces but by the time the battle started my sources informed me all of your minions had fled the god damn planet!"

Havoc chuckles again and says," Oh I'm so sorry for that but before the battle had started I received word that an artifact was located on the planet of Zinthos and so I went there at once."

The president of the Zeon Federation is less than happy with the answer he got and shows it by glaring at the man in gray black that looks older then himself and saying,

" Then why in tarnation didn't you send someone else there? You may be the leader of Sithantos but the Zeon Federation will not tolerate being made a fool of by anyone! Is that clear Havoc?

"Havoc then bows before saying," I assure you that it will not happen again. I actually have come to ask you if you were able to successfully retrieve that egg I talked to you about. I could not look in to the matter before leaving Mobius."

Weil looks amused and says," Oh, you mean that special Digimon? No sadly we were not. In fact one of the Enji rode what looked like a Digimon during the battle. Energy scans show this dragon had irregular energy patterns so it looks like the Lylat Kingdom scooped around and won the pot on that one.

" He then shows Havoc the screen in his room showing a recording of Wyrmmon fighting. Havoc sees this and frowns before responding with,

" That is a, unfortunate turn of events. I thought the doctor I preached to on Mobius could show some promise but sadly he seemed to not be quite the genius he proclaimed himself to be. This Digimon was a special creature that was going to serve our cause. In time I will send my envoy to return that creature to me.

If that's how it is then now I am afraid I must take my leave. Don't worry President Weil, the Enji will fall and the Lylat Kingdom they protect will crumble before your might, I was not lying when I said it was your destiny to triumph over them. Yes, together we will destroy the Lylat heretics to bring the Universe to order, and show them all their true unavoidable fate. I shawl contact you once I smooth out the details for my next plan. May luck shine on you. "

"The transmission ends instantly and Weil takes out another cigar before he says," Pompous fossil, my fate is always prosperous! Bah, I don't need some zealous preacher telling me what I have known for decades. He may have helped me secure my backing but if he does not turn me a profit soon he will be joining the rest of the relics in the trip to the trash heap!

Ah, this has been a long day; the Lylat Kingdom thinks they won't have a problem stopping us, but when they see what our true power is they will have no choice but to submit to the demands of Zeon. They may have won a throw away battle but they will be broke in every way possible when I show them who was best prepared for a war!

Soon history will witness the new rise of the Zeon Federation, where the strong will not have to share their power with the weak. Most of all, it will all be under my power! The universe will soon forever worship the name Weil for the rest of time! Yes, cash triumphs all in the end, I'll make sure everyone knows that by the time this war ends. Natalie, tell my masseuse to get ready, I feel like a long session.

" With this we leave the leader to his plotting, and go to others that are plotting!

* * *

Meanwhile the three dark Enji are making it back to their base and Demyx is just now waking up after healing from his injuries. The bad guy with the gelled hair sees he is in a healing tank on board the white spaceship the vile trio used as a transport before he says,

" Huh? What happened where is the Enji? Oh man, don't tell me I blew it, I almost had them!

" Axel then walks over and chuckles before posturing his arms in front of his comrade and saying,

" More like you almost got wasted moron. Good thing for you the Commander stopped them in their tracks till the Mobile armor launched. That loser general lost anyway but if my memory served me right we were just hired to protect the Zeon forces till they got there machine started. After that they only have themselves to blame for being incompetent.

" Ravxen then chuckles as the masked Dark Enji slowly walks in to the chamber with his arms crossed and says,"

Indeed Axel. I fulfilled my end of my contract but that fool still could not do anything on his own. Oh well, in the end he just proved he was not worthy of power, glory, or anything at all."

Axel shrugs uneasily at this and turns to his superior before saying," Still, isn't the Superior gonna be mad that we did not stay in till the end? I mean, even if we still got paid I don't think the others are going to like letting the Enji getting away with making fools out of us.

" The man with the title of Phantom of Chaos just snickers with amusement,

" Oh just let me be worried about Xemnas.

"Demyx chuckles nervously before saying," Man you don't even take the Superior seriously?"

The man with raven black hair seems amused before his responds is," Heh, Xemnas and me share a long history so I'm sure I'll get him to understand, we scouted the extent of the Enji Knights power, and it's clear that they are mostly incompetent fools who will be brushed aside by are superior power when we chose. And besides it's not like this mission was without success.

" He then chuckles darkly as two dark red gems float out of his pocket and rotate around him while glowing brightly.

Demyx just looks bewildered as he says," What is that? It looks real wicked man!"

Axel then pears in to theses oddly shaped blood colored gems and turns to their current owner before saying,

" That's the tenth planet where you got a gem like that Commander. Just what are they for anyway?"

Ravxen just has them float in to his hand and grasps them tightly while sprouting a wicked smile till he says,

" Now then Axel, I would hate to spoil the fun. Let's just say they are part of a hobby of mine, once I have found them all the carnival of Darkness can truly begin! HAHAHA! Now then, time we return to base and let the others know the whole story. To make up for letting the vermin get away today, I'll make sure are next visit insures an absolutely deadly reception!

"With that Ravxen continues to cackle maniacally before going out of the chamber. Demyx stenches his neck out to insure his superior is out before saying,

" You know Axel I know he is killer back up but he still kind's of creeps me out."

Axel chuckles and wryly says," Maybe but he has enough power to fight evenly with the Superior, no doubt his involvement is going to make are plans come together faster Demyx. Ah, he is kind of weird always wearing that mask on his face and acting all oddly. I mean, what's up with that lame organ he is always playing? "

The red haired man is about to go on before a loud voice from outside then says," What was that now?" Demyx and Axel both cringe with fear before Demyx says,

" Uh ho. Er, no wait, I meant seriously crazy! In a good way dude, seriously can't you tell a joke?"

With this the dark duo desperately tries to persuade their fellow dark wearing comrade not to go postal on them.

So with the thoughts of the many villains in these story at least partly reveled. Let's get back to Ben.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Ben and the others meet Sonic and drove off the Zeon forces on his planet. Ben and his squad all got noted and applauded for their good work during the mission. But to Ben's dismay, Brad was the one who got the most medals because even though he got reprimanded for his reckless behavior, he was the one who found Ginias's escaped pod, and with that info the Enji were able to score several victories against the Zeon Forces attacking throughout the cosmos.

Even though Brad became a second level Genji, his behavior problem meant that he is still on the discipline committee. However this reward that Brad received has made him popular with the rookie community and admired by the public for his near movie star style bravado.

Ben does not say it to anybody but personally he is bothered by the fact that Brad is getting more attention because of his outgoing nature while Ben is barely noticed. Ben has spent most of his time when he is not on missions doing intense training to try and change that. He is actually respectable enough in most skills and would be in the same skill bracket as Lacus, James and Ezan if he just were better in math and focusing.

Sadly despite Ben's best efforts to study he still failed his first math test (Even Enji Knights have to be good with numbers, for enemy computers and stuff you know.) Because of that he cannot currently progress in the ranking system till his next shot.

However among Ben's normal classes with Cloud and his instructors he has been doing some private training Doug to try and improve his martial arts skills. Doug is also more skilled with energy attacks so after helping Ben with a few finer details the owner of the Star Sword has been trying to develop his own skills so that he could reach his goals of being able to compete with Brad and Ezan.

And so after the two weeks have past one day Ben is having lunch with Doug and James, as well as his other friends, Lloyd, Kyle, Luke, Guy, Zidane and Vivi Two. They are all currently discussing the adventures that they have been through and the missions that they have done so far in this Universal Civil War. Ben has just heard Lloyd give the full details of how he became the hero of his world Ben tries to suppress the amount of admiration he feels for his friend before he says,

"Wow you guys have all been through so much, it won't be long until you are all full Enji like Cloud Sensei, Kratos, Squall and the others. Before I joined here most of my fighting was against my cousin Max, _Max Bruder_. He was the best in virtual simulation fighting in all of planet Corneria. I trained with him almost weekly.

"Doug raises an eyebrow before saying," Seriously? I've heard of him, the word was he was one hell of a fighter! That's really your cousin? Did you ever beat him? "

Ben sighs with regret before he slouches over and responds with,"

Well once, sort of. I should have won but right when I was going for the knockout blow the terrain changed into ice all of a sudden and I tripped! All he had to do was give me a nudge and I lost by a ring out. But it was really close and I would have beaten him if the floor did not screw me over!

" Ben hears Everyone spout out various forms of expressing their lack of faith in Ben's summery before he gets annoyed and says,

" Seriously guys! Sure Max won every battle but every time we fought I got the hang of his fighting style a little more and made him sweat it more each time! "

Luke chuckles at this and says," If you say so Ben, I was that way with Master Van so it is possible. Well, how close where you to beating him the next time you two fought?"

Ben then looks depressed and looks at his food," Well, actually after that match that's about when he went to join the Enji knights. That was three years ago and I haven't seen him since. He did so well here that he was assigned a deep cover mission to spy on the Zeon Federation. Although I haven't seen him in person, time to time he sends me hologram letters and he tells me that when the war is over he'll challenge me again. That's just one of the many reasons that I have to train hard, I'll get strong enough so Max will recognize me too!"

Zidane laughs at this before saying," Well good luck but don't think I'm going to make it easy for you!"

Kyle then looks determined before he says," Yeah sorry but I'm gonna be a great Enji knight and be recognized as a hero just like my father!"

Ben then looks up with nearly a haunted face as he retorts with,

" You guys don't understand, most of you guys already have people back at your home worlds that respect or recognize you. If for some reason this does not work out for one of you, most of you guys can still have something to look forward to or someone to depend on.

But for me, my family barely has enough money to keep me here. Both of my parents are mere low class bureaucrats that no one will remember. I'm no genius so becoming a great hero is the only thing that I can think of that I have potential to do so that I can be respected and remembered for.

" James looks surprised at this and as he cuts his steak he says," I never realized that you wanted to be famous so bad. You really wish fame that badly? It can be far less glorious then one might think. "

Lloyd then shrugs and says," Besides, wouldn't it be easier to become a movie star than an Enji knight if you want fame Ben?"

Ben looks distraught before turning to Lloyd and saying," Well I don't really want that kind of fame, and besides I don't necessarily want the attention of the whole universe, just.

"In a moment of irony Lacus just walks by talking to Penelo and Ben instantly darts his eyes to her. Ben sees the two girls are having lunch with Brad and his gang as well as Vaan and Tidus. Lacus does not seem to see Ben at all and walks right by even though he is in plain sight of her. Meanwhile everyone sets their attention on Brad, who's is yelling at today's chef for serving him a Frog dog instead of a Hot dog.

The Chef of today happens to be a friend of Zidane's the unknown gender Qu, a fat white skinned being with bizarre eyes and a long tong wearing a red and white chief outfit who's name as far as Zidane and friends can figure is **Quina Quen**.

Brad is in the middle of getting louder and louder before Ben hears him say," You stupid ugly freak! Look at what you did to my lunch! How hard it to make a hot dog anyway! You should not be allowed to cook food for someone as great as me! And they wonder why I have a problem with non humans being on board?"

Quina just responds by frowning as he says," This frog dog is full of flavor. In last year's card tournament in Treno I sold nearly one hundred dogs in an hour! You should be paying three times the price for this mean you know! "

Brad spits on his tray before saying," Shut up you Qu loser! I don't care about your backwater planet! You're on the capital planet of the universe now and you should cook real food for champs!

"Quina spits back at Brad and says,

" That's it, no soup for you! Those who don't have willingness for variety soon taste as bad as poison toads!" Brad then narrows his eyes and pounds his tray hard enough to shatter it before he says"

What's that freak? How about I put your big tongue in the oven, then we will see how much you like variety!"

Zidane at once jumps up before saying," Hey back off Brad this he, err she, well whatever Quina is a friend of mine! Quina may have different customs but that gives you no right to trash talk so badly!"

Brad looks amused as he turns to Zidane and says," Stay out of this Zidane unless you want to get in my way. "

Zidane rolls his eyes before saying,"

What's your problem any way, Quina's frog dogs are actually pretty good.

"Brad sneers before his buds chuckle and Lacus looks stressed. However just then the main chief of the Enji knights, a perky women in her late twenties wearing a pink dress in a apron with her hair in a pony tail, Stan's sister Lilith arrives and as she does Kyle cringes before saying,

" Oh great now my aunt's getting involved, this won't end well.

Ben then watches on as Lilith groans before saying," What is all the racket that is going on in here?

" Jerid laughs loudly before saying," This Qu loser won't give the Brad his Hot dog!"

Lilith rolls her eyes before saying," Well if you bothered to pay attention you can plainly see on the menu that today frog dogs are being served and not hot dogs boys."

Jerid then looks excitedly at the blond Enji before walking right in front of her face and saying," Man, the only thing I see on the menu today is a cute blonde.

" Kyle looks at the lanky man with disgust before saying," Are you kidding, that's my aunt! " Jerid wags his tong before his responds is,

" Well I don't see a wedding ring on and any one that's cute is a target for…"

His sentence is not able to be finished as he is punched through the wall. Lilith then clutches her fist tightly before saying,

" All right bozos, next one that wants to be a wise guy can forget about getting meals here for a month!"

Brad whistles before putting his arms up in mock surrender till he walks up to her," Alright, it's cool, we get it. Don't worry about a thing miss. I will make sure Jerid controls himself from now on.

" Lilith sees Brad give off a wide smile before she just sighs," All right as long as were clear. Now, if you all will shut up and eat ill go on to prepare dinner, er, and get that wall patched up."

She then leaves to go back to the kitchen with Quina and as she does Brad chuckles before turning to his now bloody pal and saying,

" HA good job taking the fall Jerid, Forget the lunch, I'll just go out to town to eat. It tastes better when it's not full of self absorbed junk anyway."

Lacus looks embarrassed as she plays around with her hair a little and says,"

Oh Brad I wish you wouldn't get nearly every one you meet be at your throat at day one.

"Brad looks at his girlfriend with amusement before flexing his muscles,

" Oh Lacy doll, you know me. I just can't take any one telling me what to do, I just do things my own way and don't take no for an answer."

Lacus sees Brad wink before she giggles," Oh Brad, Even if you are stubborn and a little rude I still love you. "

Ben sees Lacus swooning over Brad and can barley stomach it before he gets up and clears his throat,"

You know Brad I don't know what doing things your own way has to do with threatening to beat up the chief for serving a frog dog."

Brad at once gets agitated before glaring at Ben," Bah, shut up you weakling loser, I was just hungry that's all. Even the greatest Enji loses his temper when he's hungry.

" Ben stands his ground as he counters with,"

You know if you are really the greatest Enji knight then why do you always skip training sessions and classes?"

Brad forms a smug grin till he goes right over to Lacus and says,

" MAN you're such a goodie two-shoes. The reason that I don't show up is because unlike you I don't need to train. I was always this strong, I only joined this academy so I could learn a few magic tricks and so I could be with my girl Lacus here forever! Got that through your head yet loser!"

Ben narrows his eyes before saying," I may not have been born with as much raw potential and power as you Brad. But for years my dream is to become a great Enji knight and one-day I will get to that dream!

"Lacus hears Ben's friends cheer him on and sees the determination in his eyes before saying," Oh Ben.

"Brad sees his girlfriends eyes look at Ben with admiration before he laughs cruelly and says,

" Yah right, you think that just dreaming it will mean it will come true? You're pathetic.

"Ben gets defiant as he says," I've been doing more than just dreaming! For years I've been training at virtual simulations that mirror data from real events, I was even able to handle a simulation of planet's Irazous civil war scenario!

" Vaan rolls his eyes at this and gets up before walking past Brad and saying,

" Come on, you think just because you could handle a simulation you can call yourself a pro? It does not mean you know what it's like to be in a real war. I've fought in real battles and I'm sure I could take on anything you could have learned.

"Ben turns to Vaan and takes a deep breath before saying,

" Oh come on, I've been on a few real missions lately like on the Mushroom world and the planet Mobius, plus I've been training with the Star Sword.

And Vaan with all due respect from what your file says it was mostly only a conflict between two countries in your planet and compared to things that people like Luke and Zidane did it looked like you were more or less just an aide to Enji knight Basch, Queen Ash, and that bounty hunter Banther."

" Vaan gets outraged at hearing this before saying," So now you're saying I don't belong here!

" Ben chuckles tensely before he says," No not at all. I just am trying to say that while you did go through a lot you did not do anything more than others, clearly not anywhere near what some like Cloud did."

Brad sees the anger building in the warrior from Rabanastre 's eyes before he grins and pats Vaan on the shoulder before saying,

" Well, looks like this loser thinks that his virtual training makes him better than all the suffering you went through Vaan. You gonna take that laying down?"

Ben gets defensive as he says," Hey, that's not what I," Vaan won't even let Ben finish before he gets right in Ben's face and says,

" No way I will let some scrub get away talking big just because he played a few games and got a fancy sword! Think your hot stuff huh Ben? That's it, tomorrow come to the training ground and I'll put you in your place! "

Penelo looks worried before she turns to her friend and says,

" Vaan you shouldn't pick a fight with him. These are just the kind of things Asch and Basch has been telling us not to do lately. "

She puts her arm on her long time friend but Vaan just shrugs her off before saying,

" I have to Penelo he's disrespecting Dalmasca, and our entire world!

"Ben grimaces at hearing this ," I am not! I just,"

Brad and his gang are all laughing and yelling so hard that Ben's words are blocked out before Brad says," That's right Vaan show that punk how a real man fights! All right loser comes tomorrow at four PM unless you're a chicken! Come on Lacus I am so revved up I got to smash something!"

Lacus just glances at Ben and are hero sees she looks disappointed before saying," Ben you should not look down on people from other planets. I thought you out of everyone would know how wrong that is."

Ben tries to explain but Brad all ready has his arm over her shoulder and with that Brad, Lacus, Vaan and the rest of Brad's gang then leave. Hiryuumon then enters after being cleared from the Enji of any suspicious activity in his body. Hiryuumon eagerly walks up to Ben and says,

"What's up boss! Something smells good; you guys better saved something for me because all those tests made me super hungry! "

Ben is to shocked at the sudden turn of events to even really grasp the arrival of his Digimon partner as he says,"

What the, how do these things always end up like this! Now Lacus thinks I look down on people from other worlds! If they just let me explain they could see I don't have any problems with people just because of what world they are on! Ugh, I guess I can't back down now though or Brad won't let me hear the end of it forever."

Doug laughs and says," Don't worry bro, even if he fought through a war or not Vaan is a punk. I know you can take to him."

"James just wipes off some crumbs with a napkin till he looks at Ben and says,

" Indeed, but it will be close. Vaan can be impulsive, but he is tricky. But, on another note, why do you read our files?

Ben winces till he turns to his friend and says," Good grief I just did that to get to know whom I was working with. Does everything I do have to be a weird thing?"

Hiryuumon just looks around the group with no idea at what is going on till he says," I'm confused Ben what's going on?"

Qunia then randomly walks back out of the kitchen before he says,

" Want a Frog dog? "

The famished Digimon at once takes up that offer but since the chapter of the day is not about how much a dragon can devour we now skip around time.

* * *

The next day at 4:00 pm Ben and crew made their way towards the battle ring. As Ben, Doug and James are walking up to the ring Doug sees Ben looking determined and says,

" So Ben, ready to show Vaan, Brad and his gang what you can do?"

Ben just grasps his blade before he says," Yes, even though this is not the way I planned to show it. I guess beggars can't be chooser's. Oh well if I beat Vaan maybe Lacus will see that I can be as tough as Fowltror is."

Doug laughs at this and says," Keep dreaming buddy, that dame seems to have her mind set."

James then takes a look around the area before he says," Well, looks like Brad and Vaan have been spreading the word about this little grudge match.

"James is correct as at least fifty people are watching this match including unknown to Ben, Cloud and Basch. At the moment Basch sees Ben approach before he turns to his fellow Enji Captain and says,

" So Cloud this is the one that Vaan what's to best with blades huh? He may not have the most impressive record of achievements but he has been through a fair amount of struggles. You think your student has what it takes to beat Vaan?"

Cloud crosses his arms and says," I admit that Ben is still an amateur in many aspects but I've noticed through the past months that when he really wants to do something he almost never gives up.

Although he is not particularly good at any one skill he is not to bad in learning anything his instructors or I have taught him whether it's sword skills or using magic. And, he has managed to hang on through the last few missions. "

Basch nods before he responds with," I guess this match will decide if will can surpass experience. "

With this Ben and Vaan then both step up to the ring and the slim white Judge Droid appears to officially begin the match.

Vaan then casually leans his head on his arms behind him before he sees Ben and says,

"Ready to see what a real fight is like?

Ben: I fought real battles before! I held off the Maverick reploid Vile until Commanders X and Zero arrived if any one remembers, jeez, don't I get any credit?

I mean, I have beaten more than a few live targets by now, what do I have to do to prove to guys like you that I am for real? Just because I started fighting later then you it does not mean you can blow me off Vaan!" The drab Genji then gets serious before he jabs his right finger at Ben and says,

" Shut up all ready! You're never going to be like me, I had to spend most of my life fighting to survive! People who just want attention just need to be shut up so go on and act tough while you still can!"

Ben is about to respond before once more Brad interrupts him with a wild roar till Lacus's boyfriend says,

" Oh yah, throw that loser through the wall Vaan!"

The Judge Droid then scans both of the men in this ring before its head glows and it says," This will be a fair match, if a person loses consciousness or touches outside the ring it is a loss. Remember no killing or you'll be disqualified and other harsh penalties will be enforced.

Genji ranked Vaan VS Genji ranked Ben Auro, round one fight! "

And so the match begins. Ben has his star sword and since Vaan had not mastered any particular weapon in his adventure he used a standard Adamant class sword and round shield for this battle.

It starts off an even match with neither person able to land a hit, Vaan may have his shield helping him but Ben is able to find weak spots in his fellow Enji rookies fighting style. Ben quickly sees that Vaan is one who likes to not pause for a second in a fight but because his moves are rather basic he is able to keep up with him. The two fight evenly for a minute or so and after Ben parries a few of his opponents slashes Vaan tries to end the stalemate by using an immobilize magic skill. Ben sees the incoming glowing yellow sphere and counters with a green reflect spell sending the attack right back at the wannabe sky pirate.

Vaan is stuck to the ground with his own spell and is a sitting duck for Ben to land an attack with the hilt of his sword that nearly knocks Vaan out of the ring! Vaan barely keeps his feet on the ground and realizes that Ben is no amateur.

Before he rotates his sword arm and says," So, you do know how to fight huh?"

Ben just grunts with annoyance," That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Vaan just has his sword glow red before he says,

" All right maybe there's more to you then just talk but you still don't have the experience it takes to beat me! Eat this, Red Spiral! "

It seems that Vaan is no longer holding anything back as he uses his magic or mist power to use one of what his world calls a Quickening! Vaan gathers his energy and throws a powerful red energy blast at Ben. But Ben's ready for it! The member of Squad 7 grins as he says,

" Is that all you got? I have something like that I've been working on too!"

Ben quickly shows he is not fibbing as he counters with his improved sword energy wave attack and it counters out Vaan's Red Spiral, causing a blast that damages part of the ring.

Lacus sees fragments of the battle ground rain down before she says,

" Wow I hadn't realized it, but Ben has gotten really strong lately!"

Brad just snickers till he says," Yeah, it might take me to use three fingers to beat him in three seconds! "Meanwhile unknown to many Ezan has been watching the match and is slightly impressed at the results being shown in front of him.

As Ezan sees Ben block Vaan's newest slash he sees Vaan then smashes his shield right in to Ben's head! Ben recoils back, before he goes on to regain his bearings long enough to block the next sword slash till Ezan says,

" So that guy can fight better then he leads on, I guess he's not as pitiful as I thought. Tsc, at the very least he might be good enough to keep the grunts out of my way in missions."

Vaan then tries to smash Ben in the gut with his shield only for Ben to evade the blow and wrap his arm around Vaan 's and jab his shoulder right in to his opponent's stomach! Vaan reels back so hard that he coughs up blood before he glares at Ben and says,

" So you think just because you know some magic you're better than I am, huh? Well let's see how you deal with this!"

Vaan then uses his higher Quickening skill White Whorl. This attack creates a powerful Cyclone that's heading right for Ben!" Ben sees the destructive cyclone tear up parts of the ring before he moves even faster to avoid it and say," Well this is bad to say the least. There's only one way to get out of this or I'll be blown out of the ring! Well here it goes!"

Ben uses his magic energy to enhance his jump and leaps to the ceiling of the room. He then moves right above where Vaan's attack is positioned and proceeds to fire a powerful thunder spell at the whirlwind. The electricity causes Vaan to get paralyzed and his attack has been cancelled! As Vaan falls to the ground in pain Basch chuckles before he turns to Cloud and says,

" I admit, Ben seems to have a knack for tactics since it looks like the plan worked."

Vaan struggles to get up before his body twitches with an electrical current and he falls to his knees. He sees Ben landing in front of him before saying,

" Blast it it's almost like he knows all of my moves, what, he didn't!"

Ben just gives a sly grin before he wipes some dust off his face and says,

" Ah well you got me Vaan. Last night I kind of studied all of your known battling history and fighting skills, but you know Enji have to plan for upcoming battles, right? It's no big secret; I mean we learned this the first day Vaan!"

Brad hears this and grunts with disgust before he crushes his soda can and says," What a loser! He studied Van's attacks? That's so freaking lame!"

Lacus shrugs and responds with," Well it is a smart thing to be prepared."

Lacus sees her boyfriend grin wildly before punching himself in the chest and saying," A real man fights head on and deals with things as they come! Only a god damn coward like Benny boy here needs to reads up on what his enemy dishes out to win!"

Lacus then gets annoyed before sighing to show that and say,

" I thought I told you to not be so hard on Ben remember? Oh Brad you only get away with that because it takes four times the amount it takes to kill normal people to damage you."

Brad raises an eyebrow at Lacus before he snaps back with," You're kidding me, whose side are you on!"

"Lacus puts her hand on Brad's before saying," I'm always on your side Brad! I'm just saying that Ben is fighting the best way that suits his abilities.

"Brad snorts at this and says," Well he's still a loser; now I know he's a sneaky loser as well!

" Lacus withdrawals her hand from the man besides her and says," Brad you seriously should lay off him once in a while, what did Ben ever do to you anyway?

" Brad narrows his eyes and says," Bah, there you go again, I am not talking about this. Vaan don't lose to that wimp no matter what!

" Vaan nods before glaring at Ben," Damn it, so you think you're so smart by studying my moves huh? Well, even if you did know this attack you still will be blown away by it! Its time you learn the hard way that the pretenders are nothing to the real deal! "

Vaan then uses his full power and fires his level three mist skill, Pyrocataclysm!

First Vaan fires a massive fireball from his one hand and aims it straight for Ben. Ben is able to use his reflect magic once more but Vaan is able to control the blast and redirect it back to Ben! To make matters worse, Vaan then releases the second part of the blast from the other hand in the form of another red fireball and combines the two to make an extremely large and deadly blast! Ben's opponent sees that the owner of the Star Sword is looking quite tense before he laughs and says,

" So, you thought I was too stupid to do something like this didn't you! Joke's on you, the sky belongs to those who can handle it man!"

Ben is pushed back hard and fast by the massive red energy blast and as he sees the smug look on his foe's face he groans and says,

" Why do you keep thinking that I think you're stupid? These misunderstandings always seem to happen to me. Arg, the energy from this blast feels very strong, and it's way too big for me to just hit back. If that blast hits me I might, NO I'm not gonna give up! My dream is to become one of the greatest Enji knights and I'm not going to lose here!"

Just as he says that the Star sword starts to glow with light as if it is responding to Ben's wishes. Ben then feels like the sword is giving him an idea and he thrust the glowing weapon in to the energy ball and the Star sword then absorbs it! Vaan is horrified at this before he winks to make sure it's for real and says, No way, that's my best attack!"

Ben then starts to glow with blue magic energy and everyone is impressed. Ezan notices the blue aura forming around Ben till he uncrosses his arms and says,

" His magical power is so strong it's visible? I this guy might have more than meets the eye, how, interesting."

Basch also takes note of the display Ben is giving before he says,

" Well Cloud it seems that your apprentice has more fire in him then I expected."

Cloud just chuckles as he says," You're not kidding, Ben is good at giving confusing first impressions. Even I did not know that sword had that kind of power, guess there really is no denying what magic lies in that sword. But still the fact that he's already has its power under his control, Ben must have an incredibly strong will.

" Cloud and all the others in the area see Ben prepare to unleash that will before Ben glares at Vaan and says,

"Sorry Vaan, but this fight's over! I may not have had your life but I have not had it easy either, and I refuse to let anyone say I don't have the right to belong here! Take this, I'll show you just what I can do Vaan!

Ben then has the Star Sword surge with blue light that flares up like it's on fire before he charges at Vaan at inhuman speed and with a powerful blow attacks Vaan at full power!

Vaan barely matches blades with Ben but Ben's power has risen so high that he shatters Vaan's sword and also creates a shock wave that destroys part of the ring!

The full extent of the power Ben unleashed launches Vaan far and has him land hard in to the wall outside the area, making Ben the winner of the match!

Penalo sees Vaan has made a indent on the wall and as he slides down she gasps in shock and says," No, Vaan lost!

A buzzing sound is then heard before the Judge droid then raises his right arm and says," Contestant Vaan is out of the ring. Therefore the winner of the match is Ben Arno!

"James is delighted to hear this before he smiles and says," All right, Ben did it! I knew he had what it took to get through Vaan's moves."

Hiryuumon laughs widely before he jumps up and says," That's why Ben Auro is the man! He does not lose to lazy jerks!"

Lacus sees Ben looking relived before she gets happy herself and says,"Wow I never knew that Ben could fight so well, and he was kind of cool doing so too."

Brad eyes Lacus looking happy and rolls his eyes before saying," Oh come on he's not that great, you tired today or something? Remember Vaan is nothing compared to me doll! That loser's only good as long as he has that special sword. If I had that sword I'd be stronger then the Enji masters I tell you what!"

Lacus just puts her long hair in to a pony tail and says," Oh give Ben a break already."

Meanwhile Ben's friends are now going to the ring to congregate there friend on his win before Kyle says "Good job Ben you pulled of some sweet moves there.

"Ben and Kyle high five as Ben says," Oh it was nothing. Oh Cloud sensei!

" Cloud nods and says," You did well Ben I'm glad to see you're taking your training seriously, if only you were better in your Math then you would advance to the next rank much faster."

Ben chuckles bitterly and says," Yeah, if only math could be as easy to figure out as monsters. Oh captain Basch! I just want you to know that despite what might be going around I am not biased against people from other worlds I swear."

Basch chuckles at this and says," You need not apologize, I know from seeing you in your training that you were not the sort who had such narrow pitiful views."

Just then, Vaan, with help from Penalo, walks over to them and Vaan weakly says, "Congratulations, I guess with all those sneaky maneuvers you pulled you just got me by surprise that's all, Brad's right you're just a sneaky little,

" Before he can finish Basch clears his throat and says," Vaan enough! Ben's tactics were not sneaky. He planned like a true warrior who knows his upcoming battle and if you were serious about this match you would have done the same!

Vaan, Ben is not the man you think he is, I see in his eyes the same kind of spirit that I saw in your brother.

"Vaan gets outraged at this and says," Don't compare him to Reks! They don't have anything in common at all!"

Penalo then shrugs and says," Vaan, Basch is right please don't take your anger out on Ben! We are all suppose to be friends right?

Vaan just gives a defeated sigh and says," All right all right. Ugh, my head is spinning; let's just drop it all right?

" Basch nods and says," Indeed, we have another mission coming up so you better rest up. Ben, don't lose your way and I am sure you will become a fine Enji soon enough."

With this Vaan Penalo and Basch then leave and Cloud then clears his throat before getting in front of his squad and saying," We have work coming up soon as well. Tomorrow Master Myers is goanna assign our squad in our next mission tomorrow, so rest up. Ben, you did well today. Just keep up the pace, and one day or another you will be able to advance as long as you don't overdo it. All right, that's all for now, see you guys tomorrow.

" Cloud then goes off and Ben looks excited and says," All right tomorrow starts another mission to show everyone what I can do. Hey Lacus what did you think of my battle with, what? No, they already gone?

"Ben then hears a loud laugh he knows all too well before turning to the left and sees that Brad took Lacus with him to mock Vaan for losing to Ben. Seeing them leave without saying another word causes Ben's happiness to take a dive till he clutches his fist and says,"

"So even now she still doesn't notice me, all that and she is not even impressed enough to say a thing to me? I guess it's still not good enough, I have to try harder. I have to get stronger until I can be on the level of Brad and Lacus. Some day Lacus I'll get you to see that I can be strong too. And by then, hopefully I'll be able to show everyone that I am no joke. Oh well, one day at a time Ben. "

With this Ben sees his friends waiting for him and goes to enjoy his win for the day, knowing that the next day is likely to be far more intense.

* * *

However Little does Ben know how intense that is and with Ben's excitement filled for the day we leave to someone who is causing much more painful excitement, and its none other than Vile! Since we last left the genocidal war machine Vile has been causing trouble all over space, but at the moment Vile has been summoned by his superiors to get his next order. As Vile enters in to the large black religious looking chamber he sees many cages in the area before snickering,

" Man, what kind of dump is this?"

Vile hears a deep chuckle before a voice echoes out and says," So sorry for the mess, but if you arrived on time then things would be smoothly, or am I wrong Vile?"

Vile then sees Havoc step in to the middle of the stone platform above him. Vile crosses his arms at this and says," Oh, it's you, what did you want anyway?"

Havoc looks sternly at the maverick robot before saying," I want you to be on time for one. I noticed your vessel "malfunctioned". Not only did you disobey my orders, but you barley escaped encountering the authorities.

" Vile chuckles at this and retorts with," What can I say? I love my destruction, especially when it's the weak fleshed ones that scream! I thought you got me on board because you liked what I could do?

"Vile then sees Havoc snicker before his staff glows red. The fire in all the torches around the room then grow to twice their size before Havoc says,

" I did, but only if you could cause that chaos in a productive manner. Mindless destruction will not forward my ideals, and if you slow down my plans then ill unmake you as easily as I fixed you. Do we have an understanding Vile?"

Vile sees a wall of fire form around him till he groans and says," Oh fine, but this better live up to what you promised.

"Havoc then chuckles darkly before saying,"

Oh I promise you, it will surpass even your expectations Vile. Yes, it's almost time to begin the next stage of my plans. War has begun, but now it's time to move things a step further. Yes, the time where all the mindless peons who muck up the universe will get what they deserve is soon at hand. But, more pieces are needed for this ideal to become reality.

And so with the Inquisitor of Sithantos still being found I decided to invest in yet another servant. Vile, you should be grateful, after much though I decided to bring forth someone you might remember in an effort to get you and you're soon to be commander to both work more efficiently

." Vile sees the cages in the chamber begin to glow before saying,"

What the hell are you," Huh?" Vile then sees Havoc beginning to have a black and red magical aura form around his body. All the cages then begin to glow, before the cages slide down to reveal dozens of humans and other various life forms trapped in theses cages! Havoc then begins to laugh before a red crystal; the same crystal Bowser used floats out of his sleeve.

He then looks excited as he says," I told you those with patience will be rewarded Vile, now you can see just how I resurrected you! All of these lost souls are about to at last contribute to something worthwhile in there sad existences! Yes, soon the rightful balance will be set."

Havoc hears many begging and screaming sounds being heard as some of the voices say," What are you doing master Havoc? I thought this was autograph session for John Ruse? How is this going to make me better? Please, not my son! Help me!"

Vile was not expecting this and for a moment even the killer robot is unsettled as he notices the raw disgust gleaming in his bosses eyes.

Havoc just seems to get more admused at the crys of fear in front of him before he laughs even louder and says,

" No need to fret, this is just what I promised all of you, even if your feeble minds did not comprehend it in this manner! Don't worry, you shawl be granted your salvation, and be free from the endless cycle of misery that is your life! Now, let death bring forth life! "

Vile then throws this Curse Seal Crystal and a piece of scrap metal in to the air before he widens his eyes and says,"

Now, I command the one who hates caused ripples of blood to spread out through space to return to this realm once more! Let greatness rise out of trash to become an inquisitor of Sithantos!

Edo Lazarus Edict! "

With this Havoc has his dark crystal shoots out red streams of energy, before all of the life forms below it are hit and scream in agony! No matter what any of the prisoners do, they are helpless to prevent themselves from having their bodies vaporized and their souls torn and consumed in to the red object above them!

Vile is then amazed as this crystal grows larger and larger till the symbol of Sithantos glows out of it, and it then explodes! A pillar of energy then erupts out of the ground where the crystal once stood and all of the torches are blown out from the amount of wind being unleashed! Vile and Havoc both see a large humanoid being then stand up from as the energy subsides. With the lights out the figure is a mere shadow but as Vile gazes at the new arrival he realizes something and says,

" No way, are you serious? "

Vile is about to talk more but an angry growl silences him quickly. This new figure looks at his hands before coughing.

This newly revived man then says," What, I am, alive?"

Havoc laughs with mad delight before he says," For the moment my friend. This is no illusion; you're at last once more in the realm of the living thanks to my power.

" Havoc's target slowly turns around and says,

" What, why?"

Havoc walks forward with his arms crossed behind his back before saying,"

I know you have a lot to catch up on so ill get right to the point with this. I heard many great things about your power and cunning, and I need those skills to see destiny be properly fulfilled. All that I need for you to do is prove the mark you left in history was not false. If you fail, you will die. Let's see, this should be a proper test!"

Havoc then extends his hand and fires a beam of dark energy from his right index finger. This beam hits one of the statues in the room before it glows and in mere moments explodes with dark energy! This statue then turns in to a red demon with a pointy cone head with wings! As this new demon flies right in front of its master it roars before Havoc says,

" Ah yes, the Firebrand demon should be a perfect example. My minion, I wish for you to kill this being if you can."

The red Firebrand demon gives a ghoulish roar before nodding and flying above Havoc before taking a deep breath and unleashing a stream of fire! Havoc's new person of interest instantly raises his arms as the flames consume him and cause a pillar of fire to reach to the ceiling! Firebrand continues to laugh and then charges at once for the burning target in front of him! However Firebrand 's dash is cut short with in a blur a large arm rockets out of the flames and grasps Firebrand by the neck!

Firebrand roars in outrage and tries to claw at his target, only for the large man to catch the claw, and shatter it as easily as one could break a twig! This recently dead person grinds his teeth as he says," I won't tolerate being mocked! You dare think such worthless things can harm me? Let me show you true power clown!"

With this the raging being has his eyes glow red before he hurls Firebrand in to the air. The next second unfolds to Firebrand being thrown in to the air before the large man unleashes a burst of red energy from his eyes! Firebrand his hit dead on and roars out in pain before he explodes! Havoc looks on with delight before he says," Very good, your place in history is well justified. So sorry, but if you could not beat Firebrand you could hardly be of use to me."

This man just crosses his arms and says," Any logical being could see that I am far more superior and worthy then any mere mindless beast. Now, unless you want to face my wrath you better explain this.

" Havoc chuckles before he wryly says,

" Sorry for the rude gesture but I did have to insure you were worth the effort. But, I can see you are indeed worthy. Most splendid, there is no doubt you are worthy of being an Inquisitor of Sithantos my friend! I know your history and your motives well and I can promise you will enjoy this position. After all, you still wish to change society by force, and bring forth a new age do you not?"

The new Inquisitor of Sithantos then crosses his arms and says," I do desire that, and a few other things."

Havoc then extends his arms and says," Oh I know. And I promise if you agree to fallow my guidance, you will have your new world, and your revenge on those that wronged you! It is time for those like us to make this world pay for denying us from making the world as it should be! So let me have the pleasure of telling you just what has changed since you were last alive, so we can change things even more."

With this the new member of Sithantos just stands on looking like he is pondering something before Vile laughs and says,

" Well, things might be shaping up to be a blast after all. Heh, this is going to be one fun party all right."

With this Havoc goes on to explain his dark plans, but to see just what those plans are we will have to wait another day because this is where we call it quits for now! It seems Ben is slowly proving his worth to everyone in the Enji, but as he does the forces of evil are ready to make things even harder for the owner of the Star Sword! Will Ben reach his goals despite the ever steeper odds? I guess you brave people that read this will have to wait just a little longer to find out, because those answers will be revealed next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Also some more Author notes. First l just want to make some more people and places in my stories more clear. First Ezan Kaiba looks like if you merged Saskue from Naruto with Kingdom Heart's Riku. Second, the base of the Enji Knights is called Hallow Bastion but it is not totally like the one from Kingdom hearts.

My version is a combo of the original, the Jedi temple from Star wars, and Hogworts from Harry Potter.

Three is that since there is no Sora and the way nobody's work are different, Roxas has been replaced by the secretive Commander Ravxen. His mysterious nature will be reveled in time.

If anyone has any questions you can post them on a review and I will try to address them.

In till next time.


	13. Chapter 13 : Mystery of the Sithantos

**_Tales of Cosmic Wars_**

**Chapter 10: Mystery of the Sithantos.**

The next day Ben is scheduled for his next mission but due to his match with Vaan he almost oversleeps! Luckily he has a pet moogle as an additional alarm clock. Currently Moz sees that Ben is nowhere near awakening before he gulps and says,

" Wake up master or you will be late for you mission kupo! Come on Ben, GET UP!"

Moz eventually wakes him up after resorting to using a pillow as a club. Ben gives off a loud yawn before seeing Moz in his face and saying," What is it Moz? Can't you at least let me sleep in on an off day?

"Moz shrugs before he says," But it's not Ben, you told me you had a mission right?"

Ben then cringes before looking at his transmitter before getting in to a cold sweat and saying," Oh damn it all, I thought the dream was real again! This is going to be close."

After a minute of desperate organizing Ben at once makes his way at full speed to his destination, which would be the command center of the Enji Castle. As Ben dashes in to the wide chamber he sees many people waiting for him, his teammates among them. James just looks at Ben sweating bullets before signing with annoying and saying," Way to just make it at the last second, jeez!"

Ben chuckles nervously as he sheepishly responds with," Er, sorry I overslept. Guess that match with Vaan took more out of me then I realized."

Doug laughs at this and says," its all right dude, Master Myers has not come yet. Still got plenty of, oh? Maybe not."

Just then the door in the front slides open and Master Myers comes in to Hallow Bastion's command center. He sees everyone and smiles before he says,

"Hello everyone, hope you are feeling well. Oh yes congratulations Ben on your victory yesterday."

Ben beams up with pride as he stands straight before nodding and saying," Oh it was nothing, just wanted to prove what I could do to everything and all that."

Myers nods back before he gets in to the center of the room and says," Don't be too eager to prove yourself Ben, if you devote to much effort in to showing your talents then you might become self absorbed or something. Don't worry; I know you understand that line. All right every one, today's mission is an A ranked mission of extreme importance that will require many different task from many of you. Please observe the viewing globe and then listen to Alia."

With that the lights in the room dim and Ben sees a blond haired women in red armor type a few buttons before a hologram of a planet in the shape of a star with blue strands of energy circling around it forms in front of them. The women that goes by the name of Aila then clear her throat and says,

" This mission is so important because there are many things that must be done correctly. The planet that this mission will take place on is the planet Popstar in the southeastern Galaxy. The Lylat military has noticed that the planet has recently been visited by key members of the religious order of the Sithantos.

Ever since Genji Brad Fowltror left their leader Havoc Drashid to be attacked he has moved his order to decree the Enji has infidels and has aligned his organization with the Zeon Federation. Recently there has been heavy activity from that order on the world of Popstar. Also there has been and number of dark beings that some of you might have seen before." Ben then gets disturbed as an image of one of the Necrocalcous appears!

Ben is shocked at this before getting worried as he says," What, it's those dark monsters that attacked us on the Mushroom world! "

Alia nods and says," That's right, you fought them before, and you also fought Vile. Ah yes how ironic because once more they appear to be under the command of the maverick Vile."

An image of Vile appears on the screen Doug cracks his neck before saying," Oh man, him again? The guy can't seem to get the message!"

Hiryuumon looks confused as he turns to Ben and says," Oh, you fought this guy before Boss?

Ben grinds and says," My first mission Hiryuumon. Er, he nearly wiped the floor with me before but I'm much stronger now. Hey wait a minute wouldn't X and Zero want to know about this? They seem to have a history with him. "

Before anyone can respond a young voice says," Well actually."

"Just then, the Maverick hunters Megaman X, Zero and Axl come in to the room.

X sees Ben and the others before looking amused and says," Oh it's you guys again?

Zero crosses his arms before saying," Good to see you're still alive.

Ben looks happy as he goes over to the elite hunters," Ah Commanders X and Zero, You guys will be on this mission too? Cool!"

Axl looks dejected before pouting with," Hey don't forget about me!

" No one seems to pay Axl any mind before X just says," Ah, seems that we both have the same mission. Vile, the reports say he has left a string of chaos in his path. Is he doing this just to get back at us? Well, no matter what this can't go on!"

Zero nods before he says," I don't know how that loose cannon came back but this time I'll make sure Vile will stay dead!"

Myers just nods and says," I figured since both of are desires were united this mission would work best if the Enji Knights and the Maverick Hunters united their efforts. Part of the mission is finding the connection between Vile, the dark creatures and the order of the Sithantos. But that is not the entire mission. The other very important part of the mission involves the protection of King Atem Lylat during the course of the mission."

Ben and the others are taken aback by this revelation before Ben widens his eyes," What, you mean the ruler of the entire Lylat Kingdom is going be with us on this mission? But, why?

The Leader of the Enji Knights responds with," Well, the king planned a month ago to visit Popstar to have a discussion on the planet's ruler King Dedede to share his planet's vast energy reserves with the rest of the Lylat Kingdom.

The planet and the asteroids around it have a unique gas that can increase the power of our spaceships. King Dedede has been, hesitant to share his world's supplies with others but King Atem is going personally to hopefully win Dedede over with the gesture.

Whether or not Vile and the Sithantos are there to do something with King Atem's meeting is something we cannot leave to chance. That's why I am assigning all of you as well as enlisting the help of you maverick hunters for this mission."

X at once salutes the Grand Master," It would be an honor sir."

Zero and Axl both nod before the younger Maverick Hunter chuckles and bitterly says," It's not like we do much now these days anyway.

X bats an eye to his teammate and says," Axl watch your tongue! Just because we don't do what we use to do all that much these days it does not mean what we do is not important! "

Ben chuckles at seeing the robot hero in front of him cringe before he looks around to see just who else will be fighting with him in the upcoming mission Ben sees that the other teams besides Cloud's is Squall's team which means Ezan is on the mission to. To the left Ben sees Cecil Harvey's unit composed of him leading Tidus, Wakka and Zell.

Next is Stahn's team with Lloyd, Genis and one striking looking blond women that he can't identify. There are other Enji knights and other people in the room but as Ben tries to get a good look at their identities and figure out if he remembers where the pretty blond girl is from Master Myers clears his throat before saying,

"Ah how silly, I almost forgot the most important thing of all. I will not be leading this mission so the leader of this mission will be,

"Just then the door to the right slides open and a tall blackish brown haired man in his thirties enters the room. Ben sees that this man is covered head to toe in a fancy spotless white, blue and grey military outfit.

From the many elaborate medals decorated on his armor to the sword at his side to the perfectly trimmed style of his hair Ben can tell at once that this man has a strict military tone to him and as Ben sees this man glance at him are hero realizes that the eyes of this man seem to be even colder than Ezan.

This new male does not even seem to be aware of what is going on as he goes right up to the leader of the Enji and nods and in an unyielding voice says,

"Sorry I'm late father I had to end a debate about plans with my men and the local planetary leaders on how to treat the recent Zeon prisoners from the recent battle."

Ben is taken aback from this persons sudden upheaval of the mission briefing before he narrows his eyes and softly says,

" Who is this guy coming in and interrupting the Grand Master and acting like he owns the place?"

Cloud clears his throat and quietly says,

" Watch it Ben, that's Master Myers son _Kira Myers._

Ben sees Kira turn to him before gulping at this realization before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says,"

That's him? That's the legendary Enji Kira Myers? The one who became a hero during the civil war on planet Irazous and destroyed a Zeon Legion without even breaking a sweat, and even managed to insure he lost no causalities while pulling it off? I, well, he doesn't look that friendly for a legendary hero.

" Ben realizes all too late that Kira heard that before the man then steps forward and coldly says,

" Hero? I'm not a hero; I am just someone doing his job to bring order back to the universe. I hope you don't think that an Enji knight is a hero.

In order to the end this war we must crush the Zeon federation and destroy the dreams of billions. Are you ready to kill soldiers that are fighting for their lives? To them and the people they hail form, you won't be a hero but a demon, one who ruins there very life. So once more I ask, do you think you can handle such a massive weight?"

Ben just looks confident as he grasps the holy blade at his side and says," Well, the Star Sword chose me because it believed in my dream to be a protector of justice and light so, I have faith I myself to be strong enough to get the job done. Even if some people, a lot of people will be hurt by how things go down I know it's for the sake of justice."

To Ben's dismay Kira just looks even harsher before he walks right up to Ben and says, "Oh please you really think that being a soldier is to fight for justice?

" Cloud sees Ben getting nervous before getting in front of his teammate and saying," All right that's enough Kira!"

Kira snickers before he responds with,

" No Cloud, it's not. I don't think this Genji who is so naive has the mental qualifications of being here. Your Ben Auro yes? I heard about your time here from the others. Bah, if you think merely because some sword chose you that you know what must be done then you're quite the fool. I don't know what fantasy game you think you're playing but this is war and there is no place for naïve simpletons!

"Kira is about to go on further before Myers walks up and sternly says,

" Kira that's enough! He is still young; there is no need to criticize him when you were just like him at your age!

" Kira pauses before turning to his father and retorting with," Meh, that was a long time ago in a different era, while your words are true Grand Master, since then I've learned the truth about many things.

Times have changed and we don't have the luxuries we had back then, even one act of incompetence can cause a disaster on the galactic scale! Bah, I just came here to insure the proper amount of units were gather and it seems that's the case.

Everyone, just remember that anyone not here after 10 o' clock tomorrow will be left behind! "Kira then gives a stiff salute and leaves without saying another word.

Myers just looks pained as he sighs and says," I am sorry about that, he spends so much of his time on missions these days so he neglects to work on his people skills. Still, he has more than proven his many talents on the battlefield and I have absolute faith his command over the mission will hopefully insure the odds of our success.

Well, I think I covered everything, Kira will surely give you the inner details the closer you get to Popstar so with that good luck on your mission tomorrow and remember protect King Atem Lylat no matter what. I hope to see you all again, but till then your all dismissed!

"He then smiles and leaves out of the back door.

Ben just slouches over and takes a deep breath before saying," Geez, what's the deal with that Kira? I think I could feel the tension from his eyes trying to crush me! He may be a Legendary Enji Knight and Master Mires son, but that does not mean he has to act like he's better then everyone!

"Ezan is walking by and chuckles at hearing this before he turns to Ben and snidely says," What's wrong Ben I thought he's what you always wanted to be? I do hear you go on and on about being the greatest hero and when one is before you it seems you just break down in jealousy."

Ben is startled that the sliver haired man is talking to him before he clears his throat and says," Ezan, errr its true I want to be a great Enji that people will respect. But, I don't want to be be someone that has no emotions. Any way the way he acts is more like."

Ben pauses as he sees Ezan narrow his eyes before the Super Elite warrior crosses his arms and says," What, acts more like what?"

Ben hesitates before he fallows up with," Um, never mind."

Ezan then glares at Ben and says," You were going to say me weren't you!" Ben gulps as he stutters and says," Wait, no I was just…."

Ezan won't let Ben have it as he just turns around and says," Hum, Commander Kira was right you know, you're too soft to ever get far in here! This is not an order of compassionate nuns Ben Auro, it's a order of warriors that's sole purpose is to win battles for the sake of justice. All other things are trivial and you delude yourself if you think reality means otherwise. After all it would only take me ten seconds to defeat all of your kind."

Doug cracks his knuckles and says," What's that! WE are not as weak as you think Kaiba!"

Ezan just lowers his head and says," I don't have time to deal with you guys, I have to prepare for my mission. Captain Squall is it all right for me to leave?"

Squall shrugs and says," Sure you can all go just remember to be at the docking bay at ten-o clock tomorrow morning."

Ezan nods and gives a dismissive glance at Ben before he says," Thank you Captain, remember Ben, he who hesitate is lost. If you're truly committed to being anywhere close to my level, then you must throw away all other baggage. If you can't do that, then stop wasting everyone's time. "

Ezan then leaves and so do most of the people in the room. Ben sees Cloud go up to him and the others before he says," All right you guys can leave too, see you tomorrow. It may not seem like it but there is a chance that this mission could be even tenser then the battles we had on Mobius so make sure your prepared as you can be.

" Doug and James nod before Ben looks unsettled and says," Wait Cloud Sensei."

The spiky haired Enji Captain responds with" What is it Ben? Did you not hear something?"

Ben looks troubled as he says," No, it's just, is commander Kira telling the truth? Am I too soft to be a true Enji knight?"

Cloud sees the doubt in his friend's eyes before he smirks," Don't let it get to you Ben. Kira's just hard on all the Genji, he has been through a lot to say, even compared to me and a lot of the others. Still, if you stick to it I'm sure you'll get his respect."

Ben beams with renewed confidence again as he smiles and says," Thanks sensei I'll see you tomorrow! "

Ben and his friends then leave and as he does Tifa comes into the room. Cloud's old friend sees Ben looking happy before she giggles and says,

" Wow Cloud he was able to rebound just fine from that. Heh, I never thought I'd see you encourage someone like that."

Cloud shrugs as he goes on to say," It's nothing, I can relate to what he is feeling at times I guess. Its, just that sometimes he reminds me of when I first tried to join SOLDIER. Full of dreams and wanting to make it to First Class and be as good as _Sephiroth_. If it wasn't for Zack being there for me all the time I'm not sure I would have kept trying.

He was always looking out for me, even in the end. But besides Zack, no one else even noticed me. I guess I just do not want history to repeat itself.

"Tifa puts her arms on her sides and says," Wow, Cloud, you have really come a long way haven't you? I remember when you barely talked to anyone."

Cloud looks at the long haired women fondly before saying," Well when you have good friends it helps. Especially when you have ones that don't give up on you."

Tifa puts her arm on his shoulder before saying," Oh Cloud, come on. Let's go back to my room, there's something I want to give you before you go."

Cloud raises an eyebrow and says," What is it?"

Tifa leans closer to the man with the long sword before saying," Oh, you'll see soon enough haha."

With this Tifa leads Cloud out of the room but since where they are going is not crucial to the events today we leave the two for now.

* * *

And so the next day, Ben remembers to wake up in time and is walking his way to the hanger bay and talking with Doug, James and Hiryuumon on the way. As Ben is bringing up the mission briefing they all had yesterday before are hero says

" Wow I can't believe that I really get to meet the ruler of entire Lylat Kingdom; I hope my hair is all right. I guess this makes up for Lacus not being on the mission, oh well at lest the jerk Brad is not on it either.

Arg, it's bad enough that Ezan is so arrogant but at least he has the skills to back it up. Brad's so lazy and stubborn and he always disobeys orders, this whole mess was because he was too full of himself and got so worked up to fight that he left the patriarch of a major religious order to die."

James is polishing his glasses at the moment before he shrugs and says," True but still, he must have gotten so far because he was skilled in something. Really now, are you sure you don't hate him so much because he's Lacus's boyfriend?

Ben gives James a dirty eye before responding with,

" Oh come on that has nothing to do with it! I mean, I don't have any idea why Lacus could find someone so annoying attractive at all and it does drive me nuts. I just wish I could figure out what she sees in him. Then maybe I could get her to notice me."

The members of Squad 7 continue to chat but as they do little does Ben know that Lacus and her team were walking down the other side of the hall and she heard the last few sentences. As she sees Ben go to the edge of the hallway to get a drink of water she turns around to the other corridor and takes a deep breath before she thinks,

" _Oh Ben, I knew you liked me but I did not realize you still had such strong feelings. Great, just want I don't need to deal with now. And I was just starting to think I was getting a hang of the times._" She starts to walk the other way but Yuna and Colette stop her. Yuna looks amused as she says,

" What's wrong Lacus, why are you going the other way? We are suppose to meet Terra soon for our mission to Ivalice remember? This is the shortest path to where we are suppose to meet her."

Lacus gets shifty eyed as she fumbles with her hair and says," It's nothing. I just forgot my sword in my room. You two go without me, I'll tell Terra I will be right there." Collette looks confused before she moves her head to the side and says,

" But Lacus your sword is right there, that's the Oath-keeper right? "

Lacus winces before whispering out," Oh yes um, I meant my other Sword."

Yuna sees her teammate watching the other end of the corner till she says," But, you don't dual weld. Lacus you're not trying to avoid Ben are you? Has he been mean to you? "

Lacus then looks down at the ground and says,"

No, not at all. But Brad gets angry when I talk to him."Collette then looks bothered as she says"

What? But Ben's your friend too right?"

Lacus sighs with exasperation at this and responds with," Yes, but Brad's my boyfriend Collette and, while I don't like hurting Ben, Brad's wishes take priority. "

Yuna then gets annoyed before she responds with," Just because he's your boyfriend it does not mean you should do everything he says. I love Tidus but I won't do half the things he wants to do, like yesterday he wanted to,"

Lacus rolls her eyes and cuts Yuna off with," Look you don't understand Brad will get really angry if I talk with other guys for too long and he is the one I love, not Ben. "

Collette then frowns as she goes to the side of her teammate and says," Oh don't be so harsh to Ben, he's always so nice to everyone and tries really hard to do well. He seems lonely a lot of the time, and seems to be happy when you talk to him. It's not too much to help your friend right?"

Lacus sighs and says," I already told you, Hey!" Lacus is pushed in to the other side of the hall by Yuna and Colette and collides right in to Ben.

Ben looks shocked as he says," Hey who was running to, Lacus! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you at all. Please don't be mad.

Lacus tries to get her composer back up as she giggles and says," Oh it's all right Ben, it's not your fault. (she then glares at the two girls) Anyway I heard that you are going to meet the King of the whole Lylat kingdom."

Ben grins and says," Yeah, I'm excited, hopefully I won't screw up in front of him or I'll get kicked out of the order.

Lacus smiles and says," Oh Ben you should have some more confidence in yourself. Don't worry, I met King Atem once and he is not too judgmental. Look, I can't stay long; I have my own mission to help defeat a Zeon occupation force under the Cosmo Babylon division that's setting up a base in Rabanastre.

"Ben looks off put by this as he says," Oh really Lacus? Well please be careful."

Lacus looks off put by this as she says," What's wrong Ben you don't think I can fight with someone looking out for me?"

Ben gets nervous as he says," Oh no it's not like that I promise. I know you were always the best in everything you do. It's just that if anything bad happened to you I'd be really sad."

Lacus then smiles a little and winks before saying," Don't worry I know what you mean. Oh Ben, you worry too much. Nothing will happen to me, we are going with a whole Lylat division after all."

Ben nods and responds with," Sorry, I guess you're right. Oh I know, do you want a souvenir from the world I'm going to?"

Lacus sighs again before saying," Um, Ben I don't think I should be getting gifts from you. The only guy I should be getting things from is my boyfriend.

Ben has all the enthusiasm drain out of him like a jug with a hole in it before he says," Oh I see, I understand."

Lacus sees Ben faking a smile before she smiles back and says," Oh and Ben, You really should know something about Brad.

He has no family. His parents are dead and his other relatives hate him, I know that he acts out , can be disrespectful and cause misunderstandings because he has issues with authority and he can be hard to deal with, but in his heart he is a good guy. So please don't be hard on him, ok?

Ben sees the sincere hope in her eyes before saying," If you say so Lacus." Just then Ben hears a wild whistle before Brad appears from the other side of the Hall.

"Brad forms a wide grin and says," Hey, Lacus doll, sorry I'm late Vaan was whining about his hometown being occupied by someone again. It's not fair everyone has a new mission but me! Those higher-ups are so afraid of my power that they keep me on Neo Arcadia patrol like some common solder!"

Lacus shrugs and says," Oh don't worry about it, if you keep your cool I'm sure you'll get your chance to prove yourself."

Brad spits on the ground before he says," Whatever, hey why is this loser here! I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Lacus giggles tensely before saying,

" Oh Brad he was just walking to his assignment when he bumped in to me. You promised you would not be so harsh to him remember."

Ben sighs and just turns around before he says," Oh, that's ok I was just leaving, good luck Lacus.

Lacus widens her eyes and says," Wait Ben. "

Lacus goes to reach out for Ben but he is all ready moving. As runs off to the launch bay in a hurry he turns around one last time and sees Brad all ready making out with Lacus, as his girlfriend's teammates watch on with annoyance. As Ben sees Brad put his hands all over Lacus he dashes off even quicker and says,"

Ugh, maybe, everyone is right. Maybe I am just jealous of Brad, after all even though she is a little nicer now Lacus still barely pays attention to me, even if she was not in love with Brad I'm sure that she'd just have someone else as her boyfriend. Still, why did it have to be someone like him? If it was someone I could respect it would not be as hard, in some ways at least.

Even when we were young although she always looked out for me, she always acted like an older sister, rather than someone she liked. I have to work harder, to show Ezan, Brad, Commander Kira, and Lacus that I can be a great Enji Knight. Then maybe at last Lacus will finally pay attention to me, and see I can be the kind of guy she likes as well. "

With this Ben finally makes his way to the Hanger. There are two capital ships for this mission and the one Ben is taking is the S-class Battle Cruiser, Justice-Fist while the other ship is the . _Dogosse Gier._

Waiting for him is his friends, Cloud, the other Enji, various Lylat troops and staff, and commander Kira. James sees Ben looking out of breath before he chuckles and says," So you made it. Thought you got tripped up in the bathroom or something." Ben is about to respond before in a instant Kira is in his face as he says,"You, you're late! Explain yourself."

"Ben nearly jumps up before he checks his watch and says," What, but it's still 10:00."

Kira snickers and says," You got here ten seconds after 10:00. Your faulty gear is no excuse."

Ben chuckles tensely and says," Maybe but it's only a few seconds."

Kira just narrows his eyes and gets even colder as he says," Bah, once again you show your incompetence, in a mission like this even one second can mean the difference between success and failure. I'm starting to worry if you have what it takes or maybe I should just request your dismissal from the order!"

Cloud sighs with exasperation before saying," That's enough Kira you're taking this too far!

Kira fixes his gaze at the Enji Captain before saying," Don't interfere Cloud, your only hurting everyone by condoning behavior that causes bad performances. Bah, the regulations of the trials these days only look in to physical skills. Power and abilities alone means nothing if you are not willing to use them in the best way for the benefit of all! A unit is untimely only as strong as its weakest link, and I won't let one single worthy piece ruin anything. I won't let those who understand nothing inter, oh?"

Before the argument can get even worse the shuttle carrying King Atem arrives. Kira just sets his gaze at the royal shuttle and sighs before looking at Ben with disgust before flicking his cape back and saying,

" Lucky for you I have more important things to focus on Ben Auro, we will get back to this issue later. Everyone, present yourself to his majesty!

Here comes the _Supreme King Atem Lylat_!"

Ben and everyone else in the area gets in to lines as Ben sees the custom gold white shuttle land in the middle of the docking bay. Ben then sees many different looking soldiers and advisers exit the shuttle till they to get in position. Ben then gets tense as a man about the same height as him steps downward.

This man is in a regal outfit and has wild spiky hair like Cloud, though this man has a mix of blond, red and black hair. With his tan skin, black eyes and the famous pyramid shaped golden necklace with an eye around his neck Ben at once realizes he is now seeing the leader of the Lylat Kingdom in person, King Atem himself!

Even though he is a king and the son of the former king he was still elected to power. See the way things work in the Lylat republic is that instead of electing presidents for four years they elect kings for life. And as long the king rules wisely and good, he or she will continue to rule as long as the person lives. This was decided to be the best way to have a leader of the universe so that the person only has to worry about ruling well and not worrying about time.

So far, even though the civil war with Zeon took place under his rule it was caused by circumstances that were beyond his control and other wise people are happy under him.

In addition the fact that he has the title of the King of Games for being able to be a ace at nearly any game he plays at. He is especially in a popular card game called Dual monsters make him popular with the younger crowd, especially since he is so talented he managed to beat both the creator of Dual monsters and Industrial illusions, Pegasus J Crawford, at his own game.

As King Atem steps off the shuttle his six elite guards, all unique "sprit" type digimon constructed by a group of legendary warriors from a ancient war that are commanded by the special Digimon the humanoid Wolfmon get in to formation. Each of the Six Royal guards is special Digimon that were created from the spirits of five of ten legendary monsters throughout the universe.

There are four other Digimon like them but their whereabouts are unknown at this time. The exception to this is the fire sprit Digimon who is clad in red and has long yellow hair, Agnimon. Also with the King his is best friend and also royal master of defense Mahado, who is a master of dark magic to boot. Commander Kira is the first to greet the king."

Kira at once gets in front of Atem and bows before saying," Greetings my lord I hope your day is going well."

Atem gives a pleasant smile as he responds with," Yes it's been a good morning, the weather was great and I am feeling fine. Is everything ready?"

His responds is," Yes we can depart to Popstar at your command."

Atem nods before he says," Very good, but first I would like to address the Enji Knights here before we take off."

Kira just nods yet again and moves aside before saying," As you wish."

King Atem then goes to the door of the Justice Fist and prepares to make a speech as everyone gets to attention.

Ben sees Atem casually say hello to those around him till he can't surpass his awe and says,

" So that's really king of the Lylat Republic in person eh? Despite all the newscasts I seen of him it still gets me that he looks only a few years older than us. What's that gold thing on his neck that looks like a puzzle?"

James sighs and says," You mean you don't know? I thought you were a man who was aware of history Ben. When the King's father Akunumkanon turned the decaying Galactic Planet Alliance in to the Lylat Republic the only reason people listen to him is because he was chosen by the Celestial ones to be there messenger. As proof of their meeting he and six of his trusted friends got seven powerful magical artifacts called the Millennium Items as proof of their meeting.

It was due to the former Kings friend who was a scientist having the millennium eye after all that we were able to develop the power to make warp drives in are ships that can travel through other Galaxies at speeds faster than previously thought possible, leading to the grand expansion of the last few decades.

Ben shrugs and says," Oh yeah, I remember reading about that, guess I forgot in the excitement . Hey wait a minute. If he was chosen by angels, how come he was elected?

James sighs and says," Come on pay attention. Even though he was indeed chosen he did not want to become corrupt so he made an election of people to become the Lylat king but he was so popular he won anyway."

"Ben is about to ask more but just then the king begins his speech."

"Greetings warriors of light, I thank you for your continued service to bring peace and order to this Universe. I hope that all of you survive this mission and look forward to seeing your services in action, although I admit I hope I don't have to see too much of them in the fallowing week. Well, we do have a busy time table to keep up with so I won't waste any more time then needed. Let us all depart to do are jobs well. "

The king then goes in to the ship. Ben realizes it's all ready over before he chuckles and says," wow, for a guy that is supposed to rule the Universe he's not so bad. I mean, unlike a lot of other leaders he seems to still keep in touch with reality."

Doug chuckles and says," I always do prefer people who keep it real, and know that long ham filled speeches are a good way to go to sleep. Since he is ruler of so much of the universe and still has that touch, he has my respect. Well, that's just another reason that we can't let some punk waste him!

"Cloud chuckles as he says,

" That's one way to put it I suppose. Come on, we are taking off.

" Hiryuumon grins as he says," All right, fun times here we come!"

With this Squad 7 and the others get on board and the Lylat forces finally take off and head to planet Popstar to get the operation started. In the couple of days it takes to get through hyper space to reach Popstar nothing important happens on the way except that at one point Ben is depressed about his situation with Lacus. And a few hours before everyone is set to arrive Ben is currently getting in to an elevator while thinking,

"_Sigh, half the people here seem to have someone that cares about them. Cloud sensei has Tifa, Luke has Tear, Zidane has Queen Garnet of Gaia, and Lloyd has Colette._

_ Even Doug and James have Girlfriends back at their homes. The only other guy I know that does not have one is Ezan and he doesn't care about anything but his mission anyway._

_Back in high school I thought it did not mean much to have a girlfriend until the last year when I was getting jealous seeing everyone with someone, and by then every girl I could of liked was with someone. The only girl who ever paid attention to me was Lacus all those years ago. But now Brad seems to have her totally focused on him. Being alone is no fun at all, yet no matter what, I can't get any girl that I like to notice me_. "

As Ben thinks about this in an elevator he noticed that a card has fallen on his foot. This gets his attention and realizes that the card is the card of the blonde girl next to her who is talking on her cell phone. Ben realizes that this is the girl who is in Stan's squad and while Ben has seen her randomly at times he still does not know her well.

However, as Ben notices that this women dressed in a stylish pink and yellow tank top and light emerald green pants with fashionable heel style shoes and also sports glowing blond hair extending to her shoulders he can't help but notice that she is to say the least, very pretty.

As Ben hears the girl giggle and bat him a eye he smiles back before noticing her perfectly applied makeup and perfume before deciding to take a chance as he clears his throat and says,"

Um excuse me miss but you dropped your key card. "The girl looks shocked at this and as Ben picks it up for her she smiles wildly and says with a sultry tone,

" Oh did I drop this? Silly me, that could have dropped right out of the shaft and then I would Thank you for picking it up otherwise I might have just left it there and then I would not be able to get in to Hallow Bastion or anything for days! Thanks darling, you saved me from quite the mess. "

Ben grins and says," Oh you're welcome, I'm happy to help a friend miss. Er, sorry, ashamed to say that I don't know your name.

"The blond women giggles and says," That's because I never gave it buster, though I think I know yours. That's right, I remember you! You're that guy that beat Vaan in that match a few days ago; you looked like a movie star!

Your Benny Allegro right? "

Ben chuckles tensely before saying,

" Close, my full name is Benjamin Auro, but I stick to Ben most of the time. "

Lisa looks intrigued as she says," Oh my, what a nice name. My name is Lisa Alster. "She extends her hand and Ben shakes it gladly as he says,

" It's a true pleasure to know your name. I, know I seen you around the last few weeks, hey that's right! You were the one person to have higher scores on the speed dash then Ezan! I was going to ask your secret but I think that was around when I was called away. Seriously though, you must have real talents to move faster than Ezan"

Lisa winks and wags her finger around before she says," Sorry but a lady has to keep her secrets Benny. Still, you're the one they say is the chosen one right? That's a fancy ring to wear to say the least. I, huh, oh phooey. Oh I would love to talk more but I have to go to get briefed on my mission assignment. Would you like to meet for lunch or something after this mission?"

Ben widens his eyes in shock and nearly stumbles over his own tongue as he says," R, really? Sure would it be all right if I have your phone number?

Lisa nods and says," Sure here, can I see your cell phone for a minute? Here you go and I'll just put your number in mine and we're set! Of course, now you have to survive so we can meet so be careful. Bye!

" Lisa then darts out of the platform before Ben gives off a,

" Bye Lisa! (Wow did that all really just happen? Maybe I have some luck after all. Well, like the lady said, now we have another reason to not let anything go wrong this time!"

Ben desires more than anything to go and get to know Lisa more but alas Cloud calls him to get a final briefing before the mission and so Ben forces himself to put business ahead of pleasure for now. Shortly after that Ben is on the command deck of the Neo Highwind once more and as the team prepares to start their mission Cloud is going over the details on what their role in today is.

Cloud now begins the debriefing with," All right time to listen up Squad 7. As the forces under Kira meet with King Dedede and secure the area around his castle our team's mission is to go to a local town called Dreamland to talk to locals if they have seen Vile or any of the members of the Sithantos recently. X Zero and Axl will with go with us so we will not have to wait for back up. "

X nods before he steps up and adds,"

I was informed that a resident of Dream Land called Kirby is an adventure of sorts so we will start with him first. Here's what he looks like."

The blue robotic hero presses a button and the image of the hero of Dream Land appears. As Doug sees the image of the new person of interest appear he raises a eyebrow at the sight before him and says," This the right file X? I mean, he looks like a pink marshmallow with a face and red shoes!"

Ben to looks baffled as he pitches in with," Is, he really only 8 inches tall?"

Hiryuumon licks his lips and says," Is he edible?"

Cloud just sighs and says," No you do not eat him Hiryuumon, and even if he does not look like it he is this world's hero. Also he seems to be able to absorb powers sort of like X here. All right then guys it's time to begin the mission.

Remember guys, Popstar is, one unique world. Even are ambassadors still have not grasped the bizarre nature of the ways of the planet. Thankfully the people of the world are friendly for the most part, but this; distinctiveness might make it easier for hostile forces to set deadly tricks. So, just remember to keep your guard up. Ok, we are about to land so let's get ready to roll out to our new mission Squad 7. Whatever is the true angel of Sithantos, it's time we expose it in to the light.

" Ben nods as he looks confident and says," It all ready is starting to feel natural to me, this charging in to danger stuff. Maybe it's because the stakes don't seem to be quite as high this time. Well, even if it is crazy wonder land that we are going to, if Sithantos really is planning to use Vile and the black beasts to cause pain, no matter what reason it's for its coming to a stop now! Well, hopefully we can stop it now,

"With the details taken care of the mission begins. However, little do they know that as they go to find Sithantos, the dark order is on to them before they even set foot on Popstar!

And so to see how this group will respond we turn to the local Popstar "church" where Havoc and Vile are both going over there new plan. With Havoc his another member of Sithantos with a minion the Carnal Elraine who also is The Holy Maiden of the Order of Atamoni till she merged her order with that of Sithantos. She is an elegant woman in her late twenties with long typed brown hair and is dressed completely in white.

Also there is the wicked _Meta-Knight_, an on and off enemy of Kirby who while has a sense of honor also as a harsh desire to bend Popstar in to a world of strict order and tried to take over the world at one point before seeing his own plans smashed by Kirby.

Havoc has just seen that Meta-Knight has declared to side with the way of Sithantos before going over his part in the Patriarch's plot. Currently Havoc has just heard that King Atem has landed on the world before he chuckles darkly and says,

" So even though they knew we were here king Atem still came to have his meeting, I guess that will be the last mistake of his career as well as his life.

Vile snickers at this and says," So this is the hot shot galactic king I have been hearing about eh? Meh, if he thinks he can just take ME lightly he will regret it. Want me to take him out? Give me enough firepower and it won't matter how many guards he has!"

Havoc strokes his beard and turns to Vile before saying," No, the one leading these missions is Kira Myers, the Grand Enji master's son and the commander of the Titan Special Forces. I know from experience that he is a formidable foe, the legend around his skills are not exaggeration to say the least.

If we are to have the power to defeat him and the other Enji you must retrieve this artifact that is located in this planet. This artifact is located under what the locals call the Fountain of Dreams and its power will make even the Great Kira Myers and all the other Enji knights combined look like nothing!

Meanwhile Meta-knight, you will move forward with are ultimate objective. Carnal Elrane here will supply you with a battalion of Necrocalcous and Digimon and present you with a advantageous moment to strike. I will put our special Digimon Abormon under your control Meta-knight and Vile; Grumbelmon will assist you in your search. These two are special Digimon that will prove useful against the Enji knights."

Vile grunts as he crosses his arms and says," Bah, how come I have to go on some scavenger hunt? I want to exterminate those blasted Maverick hunters once and for all!"

Havoc forms a sly grin as he wryly says," My my, after all the effort that the order of Sithantos did to revive you from certain death this is how you repay us? Did we not just discuss this? If your memory is this poor, doom is sadly inevitable for you."

Vile grasps his fist before saying," All right, all right, I'll do it! By the way is he awake yet, fully awake? I'm sure he wants to see X and Zero again more than I do."

Havoc turns around and says," Ah, you mean our newest inquisitor? It took an enormous amount of power but as you saw I was able to bring back his spirit from oblivion, it was a complete ritual.

To think that there were two reploids with so much darkness in them that they had grown into spirits, how interesting. He has just recently fully awakened and is making his way here as we speak. He will assist Meta-knight on the attack to exterminate the two kings.

That is everything I have to tell you. I would love to personally see the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom learn his place but ill leave that to Elraine, I have enough faith that she can see my will fulfilled. For now I must go to retrieve the Envoy of Darkness from his slumber. I can sense it would seem his aura has drifted in to this galaxy. Excellent, soon all the pieces will be in place and both the Lylat Republic and the Zeon Federation will get the fate that all infidels deserve.

Elraine you are fully in charge of this operation, remember to give the signal after you are sure King Atem is vulnerable. This plan must go off perfectly because after this the Lylat kingdom and the Enji order will know of our true motives. By taking out the great ruler of the Republic they will fall into chaotic discord and the Enji order will be too distracted to stop us from bringing the new era in to reality. We have a rare moment to move the gears of destiny forward, so do not make me question the faith I have in you my dear.

" Lady Elraine bows before looking up at Havoc and smiling before saying," Yes your holiness, I will prove that I can truly move the fate of the cosmos as it should be. Have a safe voyage.

"Havoc nods before using a warp spell to at once transportin to his Nova Crusher class warship (it's basically a black super star destroyer with wings and spikes for shield generators,) Called the Dark Specter. Through powerful dark magic he is able to keep the ship invisible to both eyesight and sensors. He uses magic to warp him self-directly in to the ship and takes off.

The conspirators begin their plan but on the way Vile runs in to the new "inquisitor".

Vile sees this new figure emerge from the shadows before he laughs and says," Well look whose back, and fully awake at last. So, how's it feel to live again?"

The man who was asked the question chuckles deeply before saying," I haven't felt this good, this alive in a long time. And I am more than eager to unleash this pent up rage I am feeling."

Vile nods and responds with," Good, because you know X and Zero are suppose to be with theses Enji dogs. I wonder how surprised they will be to see you again. I just hope I am there to see it."

The large man in front of Vile then clutch's his fist and punch's the wall to his side so hard that the entire area shakes before the man says,

" Yes, with this new power those two along with that upstart Axl will feel my wrath! X, Zero, it seems no matter how much time progresses you two truly are timeless fools. Well, that just means that the time has come for my revenge to end your nonsense forever! "

With this the forces of evil begin vile operation but with this we once more shift views from this side to the side hoping to stop them! And of course that means it's time to go back to Ben.

And so it would seem Squad 7 has begun their mission to find Kirby, and with Kira giving them strict orders and with the ruler of the entire Lylat Kingdoms protection needing to be absolute there is no time for Ben to get to know his new world. Thankfully the residents of Dream Land are use out of town visitors and have no problems helping the hero's. Squad 7 and the Maverick Hunters look for Kirby all over dream land but even after finding his house they do not see him there.

However, Kirby's friend, a Popstar hamster life form named, Rick the Hamster, was walking by as Ben stepped out of the house and was glad to explain to the group that he saw Kirby go in to the woods to get apples. However, it's only after the group runs in the woods do they realize how vast this forest is, and with the trees as dense as they are radar is of little use so it's the old fashion way for Ben and co.

Currently they are in woods and after almost five hours of nothing happening Ben hears some bushes shake and turns around only to see odd purple round creatures with wings casually fly out of the bushes and in to the sky. Since that was the tenth time Ben seen this sight it's far from a surprise to him and needless to say, he is starting to get bored. Ben expresses this boredom with a sigh as he turns to Cloud and says,

"Who thought a class A mission could be so boring?"

Cloud shrugs and says," It's not about how glamorous it is, it's about doing what needs to be done."

James nods in agreement before he inspects a nearby tree, and then looks at a stack of what seems to be a bunch of stones with the imprints of stars on them before he says,

" Oh it's not all that bad at least this forest is pretty and full of wonder.

"Hiryuumon nods as he jumps up to a tree and swallows an apple in one bite,

" No kidding, the apples are much bigger than the ones in the cafeteria!"

Ben sees his Digimon partner gorge himself on a tree before he winces and says,  
You should eat carefully we don't know what foods are safe to eat on this planet just yet"

Doug laughs at Ben's display of caution before he pats his teammate on the back and says," Oh relax Ben he is a Digimon after all what's the worst that could happened? Come on, stuffing himself with fruit is not even worth worrying about."

Doug is about to see that his friends worry was perhaps not just a needless fear since as the two see Hiryuumon biting yet another apple it turns out that the tree was one of the world's living trees, a Wispy Woods tree and an angry one at that! Are hero's are shocked to see the tree in front of them form round eyes and a mouth before this tree glares at them all and says,

' Hey which one of you punks took my fruit? Did I say you could take my apple? I know I didn't because I was sleeping just a few seconds ago! It's bad enough that Kirby's always beating up my bros. but now a bunch of weird looking freaks are just waltzing on in here thinking they own this forest!"

Cloud just shrugs off the whole living tree thing as routine before he nods and says," Ah right right the trees can talk in this world. I think they were called Wispy Woods."

Ben tries to be all causal about this to as he clears his throat and says," Wait a minute you know were Kirby is mister woods?"

Wispy then eyes Ben before he says," Now why would I tell a bunch of weird apple stealers anything?"

Ben sees Hiryuumon clutching the apple's he took tightly before he turns back to Wispy and says," What if we give the apple back?"

Wispy acts smug before saying," How about if you all beg the great tree James Wispy Woods to talk with you I will think about it."

Axl gets annoyed and shocks everyone by taking out his two beam guns before he saying," I have a better idea, talk or I turn you in to splinters!"

Wispy freaks out as he says," I knew it; you all want to burn us! Talk about hate crimes yo, you think your better than me!"

Zero sees his fellow Maverick Hunter about to pull the trigger before he gets in front of Axl and says," Axl! Cool down we are here here to find Vile and the Sithantos not to threaten taking trees!"

Zero's loud reprisal snaps Axl out of his anger and the next generation reploid lowers his arms before he says," Sorry I got impatient again."

X nods before looking at Wispy and saying,

" I apologize for my comrades' behavior; he has been acting funny lately. I promise that we will not hurt you but understand we are on a mission and for the sake of you, everyone in this world and beyond we must succeed so if you know where Kirby is we really have to know."

Wispy sees how serious X, Zero Ben and Cloud are all looking before he moans and says,"

Well I guess you guys are more polite then that creepy guy in the helmet and his gnome buddy. A few hours ago, they asked my best friend if they saw a bunch of Enji Knights and when he did not know what an Enji Knight was they torched him! By the whey do you guys know what an Enji Knight is?

X looks alarmed as he gets closer and says," Helmeted guy? Does he mean Vile! Wait a minute, every one duck!"

"It's a good thing X said that because if not they would have been hit by an incoming missile! Instead the poor Wispy Woods gets hit and is turned in to splinters in an instant! As everyone sees wood rain down a mocking voice is heard before this voice says," Should have known you guys could sense that, oh well at least I shut up another annoying tree. "

Everyone looks to see that Vile is hovering above them and as the madman crosses his arms Zero at once takes out his Z saber and says," Vile you Maverick scum you are as heartless as always."

X then has his X buster form and at once begins to charge up energy before he says," Vile why are you assisting the Sithantos? Is it because they brought you back from the dead as there servant?"

Vile snorts before he responds with," Let's just say I'm returning a favor, and anyway it's always good to be on the winning side. Besides do I don't really care whom I work for, as long as I keep getting chances to kill you three once and for all!"

Axl then takes out his beam guns and says," You don't really think you can beat all three of us and are Enji friends all at once do you? Because if you're really that dumb then it's time we finish what you started!"

Vile responds by having his shoulder cannon aim at the hero before he says," Bah, you're telling ME who is dumb you lame little tool? And besides, who said I'm alone, I said WHO said I was alone? Ugh, that's your signal, Moron!"

Ben and the others are about act before all of a sudden the ground starts trembling and he says," hey is it just me or is the ground shaking?"

Cloud looks at the ground and gets in to a fighting stance before he says," It's no fluke, something's coming from the ground, watch out! "

With this Ben is barely able to dodge as the ground breaks with hammer heading straight for him! The figure holding the hammer revels himself to be Digimon that looks like a small gnome with blue and red cloths, a long nose, and a red floppy hat! This Digimon just worms out of the hole before turning to Vile and saying,"

Sorry boss me fell asleep while digging hole."

Vile moans as he says," Idiot! You better not screw up or I'll use you for target practice Grottomon!" The genome Digimon moans and says," Hey, My name is Grumblmon you metal brain!"

Vile aims his shoulder cannon at Grumblemon before he says," Like I care? You're going to be just called dead if you don't prove you're not just an eyesore! Argh, why did I have to be stuck with this moron while everyone else gets to snag the King?"

Cloud gets alarmed as he says," You mean others are trying to attack the King? So Sithantos really is working with the Zeon federation!

Vile chuckles before he says," Whops, the cats out of the bag, but it's not like any of you are gonna live to warn anybody so no big deal. Besides even if Grumblemon is a moron he's strong enough to take out you Enji punks, and if that's not enough I also have these guys."

He takes out a few dark fragments and throws them to the ground. These fragments turn in to the Necrocalcous! As the black creatures all extend their claws and gather around there prey Ben takes out the Star Sword and says,

"It's these shadow creatures from before, what are you guys anyway?"

Vile laughs at this and says," Don't bother talking to them they only exist to kill and obey the one that commands them. Now it's time I get my long awaited revenge!"

Ben sees Grumblemon swing his hammer and shatter a rock to his right before he gulps and says," Cloud sensei now would be a good time to call Commander Kira!"

Cloud turns to his squad and says," Can't he seems to be jamming all communications. We'll just have to beat them all, Ben you and the others handle the Digimon and those Dark creatures while I help the hunters with Vile."

Ben sees his Squad Captain and the Maverick Hunters all have determined looks before he gets serious himself and says," Right!"

Vile Then descends to the ground and says," Ha its time at last! X, Zero today's the day I blast you to scrap!

Zero grins and responds with," How funny that's what I was gonna say!"

Vile then summons his newest ride armor, the heavily armed Exterminator and the battle begins. First Ben finds himself dealing with the Necrocalcous. Vile had summoned ten of them and they move like they are made of putty. They attack Doug and James by trying to impale them with their razor sharp claws but James gets two with his hand-energy-crossbow and Doug is able to dodge another and then punch him through another.

Ben then notice that the other dark beings have taken The next four have a different form and resemble Black Waltz mages from Final Fantasy 9. The Wizard like beings then fire lightening magic attacks at the two but James cast a reflect spell to redirect it at them, this gives Doug and Hiryuumon an opening to attack them while they are stunned. Doug takes out three with his hurricane kick technique while Hiryuumon takes out the last one with his plasma claw skill.

Doug sees his foes shatter before he grins and says," Oh man these guys are not as tough as they look, ah!"

As soon as Doug said that the last Necro-mage hit him from behind with a Fire spell and the last Necro-solder used the opening to hit him as he got launched in to the air, sending him in to a tree! James sees this and dodges a lightning bolt before he says," Great, these guys are smarter than we thought. That's it, no more playing around, Hiryuumon its time to Digivole!

Hiryuumon grins and says," Right! Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon!" At once Ben's digimon partner glows with energy before he emerges in his much larger form!

Wyrmmon then growls till he says," Let's see how you like this, Magma Cyclone! "

Wyrmmon at once unleashes a storm of fire and the attack obliterates the last two Necrocalcous. As this was going on Ben would like to help his friends but has been facing off with Grumblemon. Ben has tried to stab the gnome like bad guy but as Ben slashes at his enemy Grumblemon catch's the blade and swings with enough force to throw Ben off him! Grumblemon then grumbles as he says,

" Ha weak boy you no match for me, me a dissident of Legendary warrior!"

Ben dodges another hammer strike before he says," Even if that is true brownnose but I just might be a legendary warrior in the making. You should not underestimate me or you will be sorry."

After that brief exchange of words their fight begins in earnest. Grumblemon is pretty fast with his hammer but Ben is able to counter his attacks without much effort. This gets the Digimon mad and he tries to dig a hole but Ben is able to sense his energy and hits him with a sword beam attack to blast him out.

As Grumblemon is blasted in to a tree he tears his head out of the wood and glares at Ben before he says," You, can't be as strong as I am, You're just a weak human!"

Ben looks amused as he says," I'm no regular human, I am an Enji knight in training and I won't lose to the likes of you!"

Grumblemon growls and says," Likes of me? I'll show you what real power is! Grumblemon slide evolution, Gigasmon!"

Ben is shocked as all of a sudden his foe glows, before the ground around him forms a rock like shell. A moment later this shell shatters, and Ben steps back as he sees a being twice as tall as him emerge, with a muscular body and an even larger nose! Ben sees Gigasmon lumber forward before he says,

" "I should have knows he'd Digivole. Now he's like a monster!"

Gigasmon roars and says," Ha, now I'll crush you with one hand tied behind back!

"The fight resumes and Ben sees that in his Beast form he is twice as strong and possibly more than Ben can handle. Ben tries to trick him by creating two magic clones to trick him.

As Gigasmon attacks the clone Ben hits him from behind with his Star sword after Ben infused it with a thunder spell, however it just gets the Digimon upset.

Gigasmon rubs his chest he says," Hey that tickled a little, now my turn! "

Gigasmon grabs Ben and counters with a great body slam that creates a powerful shock wave and inflicts heavy pain on Ben. As Ben hears a cracking noise he moans and says,"

"Ben- Maybe I overestimated this guy, either that or I'm weaker than I thought. Either way I could use a hand, anybody think they can spare a second?

"Unfortunately at this time Doug, James and Wyrmmon are battling the Necrocalcous. All this commotion did wake up a certain pink hero who was taking a nap. However to see why Ben's friends are not at his aide we turn to Cloud and the Maverick hunters. Currently Vile is bombarding everyone with the weapons on his Exterminator Armor before he laughs and says," " HAHA I have waited for this day for so long."

Cloud deflects another energy blast and says," A little over confident for someone who's outnumbered four to one."

Zero then slashes in half a missile and retorts with," Meh, he's always been a pain. Your ride armor won't help you survive this time."

Vile then turns to Zero and says," We'll just see about that. Zero, this time you won't come back!"

And so as the other battles rages on this one is even more intense. It starts with Vile firing his armor's main cannon right off the bat but of course it hits no one. X and Axl return fire with the X-buster and rapid fire attacks. They hit but Vile's new armor comes with an energy shield that repels the blasts.

Vile sees his targets keep firing at him before he snickers,

"Ha you don't think that I come unprepared for you guys did you? You will have to do better than that! Give it all you got, and you still are going to be blown to bits by yours truly!"

X narrows his eyes at this and I guess he's right; you want to see my full power? Well, let's see how long you last!

"X then shines with purple light before he uploads himself into his Ultimate Armor form, his most powerful form. As X emerges with elaborate blue, black and purple armor over his body Vile chuckles and says,

" I'm not impressed. Oh well it's time I end this."

Vile deploys his new armor funnels from the shoulders of his machine. With thesis things he can attack from multiple angles at once! As Cloud blocks a blue energy blast and evades another one he says,

" Well this makes things interesting, but even now these toys only even the score. "

The funnels do make the battle more difficult but Cloud and Zero are able to deflect most of the blast back in to them. Vile then tries to impale them with the plasma claws on the tip of his armors arms but he is to slow to hit them.

Zero then responds with a double buster energy cannon attack followed quickly with an energy wave from his beam saber. This combination attack does not break Vile's shield but it does crack it.

Not to be outdone, Cloud unleashed his level three-limit skill Meteor rain. This technique unleashes a barrage of energy meteors that weaken Vile's shield further. Zero looks amused at the display Cloud gives and says," Not bad for a human."

Cloud nods and responds with," Thanks, I guess.

"X then charges at Vile and has unleashes his Nova Strike attack temporarily turning into a column of pure energy! Vile sees just how much energy his hated enemy can gather as the Nova Strike charges right through some energy blasts and smashes in to Vile, shattering his Ride Armor shield and sending him through a big rock. For a few seconds it looks like the battle might have ended, but Axl walks up and says.

"Did that do it?"

X remains on edge as he says," Probably not, his kind never give up that easily. What the? "

Suddenly a flash of light appears and blinds everyone for a while. When everyone regains their sight again there's a problem. Zero has had enough and says," What was that about? Hey wait a minute I can't move!"

Cloud quickly adds," Me neither!

X struggles to do anything but says,

"Wait a minute, the remaining funnels are glowing! "

X is right as the remaining funnels have linked into a web and seems to have created a paralyzing field. Vile then comes back and says,

" HA what do you think of this? It doesn't matter if you're an organic or inorganic creature, this web will immobilize you all the same. This may not be a fair tick but I don't care I'll do whatever it takes to win!" He begins to charge up the main cannon." Lets see you goody goods dodge this now!"

* * *

Ben sees the flash of the explosion as he is caught in Gigasmon's grasp. "

Ben struggles to get out of his foe's grasp only to not get anywhere and says," Oh no it looks like Cloud sensei and the others are in trouble too! Looks like I'll have to get myself out of this. The only problem is that I can't breathe!"

Gigasmon squeezes harder as he says," HAHA time for you to go, bye now!" Gigasmon prepares to try and rip Ben to pieces but all of a sudden a soft voice says,

" Hey would you keep it down over there?"

Gigasmon looks around and says," What, who said that? Me don't see anybody.

" Everyone then hears the same voice say," Down here!"

Ben and Gigasmon look down to see a small round pink fellow in red boots, who happens to be none other than Kirby! Seems that he was sleeping nearby after having his lunch and the recent battle woke him up.

Kirby just yawns and says," Hey why are you guys causing so much noise around here, it's hard to sleep with all of the fighting. Oh are you guys playing a game or something? It does not look like a lot of fun for at least one of you."

Ben sighs as he still struggles out of his foe's grip before saying," Are you Kirby? We're not playing games; he's trying to kill me! Do you think you can help me out?

Kirby displays a innocent face as he says," What? That's not very nice, you let him down you big bully!

Gigasmon laughs at this and says," HAH, you joking right? You think I listen to marshmallow like you? Hears answer fluffy, Titanic Slam! "

Gigasmon than with one fist smashes the ground and creates a massive shock wave that creates a enormous crater around the area. Ben sees this and gets dismayed before saying," Oh no Kirby!"

Gigasmon just laughs even louder," HA squirt was all talk! Now me thinks it's time to go back to killing you human! Huh? WHAT!"

Gigasmon is shocked to see that Kirby is faster then he thinks as he is now standing on one of the tree branches! Kirby looks at the damaged area and frowns before saying,

" You big bully look at what you did! Now I know you're definitely up to no good!"

Ben sees Kirby crossing his arms before he says," What, it looks like he floated or something out of the way. Good to know that he's the real deal, if I could just get him to move his foot of the Star sword I can help out to.

" Gigasmon narrows his eyes before he says," Let's see you dodge this! "

The big Digimon kicks a rock around his foot and sends it right for Kirby! However the pink wonder exhales his mouth and sucks the rock right up, before he leans back and exhales a star shaped projectile! The large digimon is too shocked to react and gets hit right in the face! Gigasmon sees a tooth go flying out before he says," You runt, how dare you!"

Kirby shrugs and says," Sorry your hurt but you're the one who starting hurting people you mean man! "Gigasmon narrows his eyes and says,

" Stupid weakling, you guys will not only get hurt, your all going to get crushed!

"Gigasmon then with one hand grabs a nearby bolder and hurls it right for his pink pest!

As he throws it he says," Swallow that rat! "

The Sithantos agent may think he has won but he and Ben both see a close up display of just what power Kirby just inhales and widens his mouth more, and devours the entire bolder! Gigasmon is all ready shocked at this but he is in for a bigger surprise as Kirby eats the rock and shows off his ability to absorb and gain powers, as his skin turns brown and a hat appears on his body to show he gains his stone power! The hero of dreamland then looks serious and says,

" All right, let's see how you like this! "

Kirby then jumps above the Digimon and turns in to a big stone, as he then drops right down on his enemies' foot he catches Gigasmon off guard with how much it hurts and makes him move back a little. Letting his foot of the Star sword and allowing Ben to use his magic energy to bring the sword to him and slash the surprised Digimon in the chest.

"Gigasmon roars in pain and at last drop the Enji in training before he says," AH! That hurt, you weaklings hurt me! I'll kill you! "

Gigasmon then jumps up to crush them but Wyrmmon decides to make his entrance and smashes into the brute with his Dragon's rage attack. As Gigasmon goes tumbling to the ground Ben sees his dragonish friend turn to him and say," Are you all right, Boss?"

Doug then dashes over and says," Sorry we're late; those grunts had a hard time staying down."

James then lands near his teammates and says,"Ugh, maybe if you did not fall for every one of their tricks so easily we'd be here sooner."

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Oh give it a rest man! Come on, torch this guy already Wyrmmon so we can help out captain Cloud and the hunters."

Wyrmmon extends his wings and says," Right Magma Cyclone!"

Gigasmon grunts and says," Ha that won't work on me, Quagmire Twister! "

Gigasmon begins to spin real fast, so fast that the flames get blown out!

Ben winces at this and says," He spins so fast that he put out the attack! But if we can stop him from moving then maybe we can defeat him."

James closes his eyes for a moment before he opens them with renewed determination and says," Wait, that gives me an idea, I summon the spirit of ice Shiva! Now Wyrmmon combine with Shiva like you did before with Valfore!"

Wyrmmon sees a icy scantly glad women emerge out of the summon symbol James is creating before he shrugs and says," I don't know if I can but I'll try! "

Wyrmmon then dives right for the shocked Shiva, and seems to be successful as he combines with Shiva to step out of the light totally ice blue and thus creating _Sub-Zero Wyrmmon_!

Now an ice blue color with ice coming out of his nails in this form he has powerful ice attacks. The fused digimon then says," Let's see how you like this! Frozen Flame! "Gigasmon is not impressed with the different colored flame coming for him till and says," Did not learn lesson did we? Oh well, Quagmire Twister! What the, me can't move! "

Sub-Zero Wyrmmon's attack freezes the Gnome Digimon in place making him immobile. Ben grins at seeing the good news and says "All right that attack has nearly made him completely frozen. It's time to finish you Gigasmon, every one attack him now!

Kirby nods and gives off a "Right!" and with that Ben, Doug, Kirby and Sub Zero-Wyrmmon all physically attack Gigasmon while James fires an energy bolt heavily damaging the Digimon. As Gigasmon roars back and staggers back while he says,

" This impossible, I can't lose to mere weaklings!"

Ben takes a deep breath as he says," Sorry but you just did. All right, here we go.

"Ben charges up his magic energy and focuses it in to the Star Sword turning it blue.

Gigasmon sees energy raging out of the golden blade before he looks bewildered and says," Impossible, your magic energy is so strong I can see it! This look bad! No, me not lose to you! Die!"

Ben just grasps the Star Sword with both hands and narrows his eyes before saying," This is the end for you, Shining Flair Slash! "

Ben then charges right for Gigasmon and as the two go at each other Ben ducks the incoming punch and slashes Gigasmon vertically right through his chest! Everyone sees that Ben's new move is so strong that it slashes the Digimon right in half! Gigasmon gives one shocked roar before he dies. His body then disintegrates and only a small strange brown artifact remains.

Ben takes a couple of quick breaths before he smiles," Whew, glad to see one of the moves I've been working on is getting results."

Kirby looks happy as he goes over to Ben and says,

" Wow that was pretty cool, I can use a sword to but I never did that before! What kinds of things do you have to eat to do that?"

Doug does not give Ben time to respond as he goes up to his friend and pats him on the back," Way to show off there, although I admit that was a sweet move. Guess you're not just talking smack when you said you were going to try and train to pull something off."

James nods as he adds," Indeed, I guess all that extra hours of training is paying off.

Ben takes in his friends praise and says," I guess, come on guys, let's grab that thing the digimon left behind and get going. Cloud sensei and the others might need our help. What the ? "

* * *

Ben and the others are blinded by a flash of light. The cause of that flash is because of a curtain elite Enji knight making a last minute entrance and we now turn back to the other battle going on. As we go back to where we left the other four heroes it would seem just as Vile's main cannon beam was about to hit Cloud and the others it was reflected in to the sky.

Vile is more than a little shocked at this as he quickly scans around the area and says," What how? That stupid Digimon is suppose to be handling those rookies! So, who else wants to die?"

Vile then hears a cold voice say," That would be me and I am no rookie! "

Seems that Squall's group was also searching for Kirby to and it just happens that Ezan was in the nearby area. Cloud sees the young Enji calmly land in front of Vile before he says, "So Ezan showed up, convenient timing."

Vile sees Ezan taking out his Soul Eater Katana before snickering," Another pathetic human thinks that he has what it takes huh, You here to fight me to?

Ezan merely narrows his eyes and says," No, I'm going to kill you.

Vile chuckles and says," Big words for a sack of, what the, where did you go? What?

"Ezan disappears from sight and when he does appear again the right arm of Vile's armor explodes! As he sees the part of the Exterminator Ride armor be destroyed he clutches his fist and says," Impossible no human can move that fast!"

Ezan appears back in front of Vile and keeps up his emotionless expression before saying," I guess you don't understand much about the powers of the Enji, do you, maverick scum?"

Vile hisses as he sees Ezan vanish once more before he has all of his scanners try and track the Enji before saying," No matter, you can't beat me with speed alone,

"He deploys his second wave of funnels "No matter how good you are or how fast you can move there's no way you can't deflect that many shots at once, Die!"

The entire area then becomes covered with energy blasts and Ezan reappears to block a energy blast and says,

" You're right; there is a small chance I can get hurt if I am by myself. However if there was more of me, the situation will change drastically. I guess this will take a little longer then I thought, oh well. Multi-Shadow illusion!

"Ezan uses the same kind of skill that Ben used against Gigasmon but this time he has created nine clones! The clones work with Ezan to deflect every shot and send them back at their creators destroying them in the process.

Vile growls at this and says," What is this, you can't be a mere human! Yes the shield is back! HA no matter how many swords you have you won't break the shield Enji!"

Ezan sighs and counters with," I guess you're better built then the last few scrap piles. I guess I'll just have to try a little harder, I seem to have gotten a lot more exercise thanks to you, now take this. Delta Ray Slash!"

Vile sees Ezan appear right in front of his mech and unleash a lighting fast triple slash in the shape of a triangle! The maverick sneers at this and says, "Yah right that won't work, what the? The shield is cracked! You little punk I'll turn you into a corpse! FRY! "

Vile then fires the main cannon again at full power but Ezan sees the large stream of energy coming out of the center counters the attack with his own energy attack, "Enough of this. Light Divider! "

His attack collides with Vile's beam and at first it seems an even match. Vile sees this and says," Ha is that all you got punk? Thought so!"

Ezan sprouts a grin and says," No, not at all. Besides aren't you forgetting something? "

Just then all of Ezan's clones use the Light Divider beam which overwhelms Viles' attack and goes right through Vile's armor. Vile jumps out of it right as it explodes but he is badly damaged, also at this time Ben as just finished off Gigasmon and he and his friends arrive to the scene.

To top it off, Cloud and the hunters are now free since the armor was destroyed. Ben sees Ezan and widens his eyes before saying,

" Whoa what happened here? Ezan, where did you come from?"

Ezan turns to Ben with dismissive eyes and says," Stand back as I finish him off. You'll just get in the way!"

X gets in front of the two and says," No, both of you stand back, I need some answers from him.

Vile floats in the air with his jets and sees all of his adversaries till he yells out in frustration and says,

" Damn you Enji scum! I just was not used to your fighting style, next time I will kill you all! Besides I guess he probably wants to get his revenge on you anyway."

X looks confused as he says," What do you mean by "him"? What are you blabbering about now?

Vile then laughs loudly and smugly says," Oh just take a guess!"

Zero gasps as he narrows his eyes and says," No, you don't mean Sigma do you?

Axl chuckles and says," Oh come on that's impossible! Sigma was completely destroyed last time and with the whole moon quarantined there was nothing left for any remains of his virus to go to. It's been years since he and, oh wait."

X gets upset as he charges up his X buster once more and says," Vile answer me! Is Sigma alive?"

Vile then slams his left leg armor to have part of it open as he says,

"Heh, Wouldn't you like to know? It doesn't matter really because you'll all be dead in a few moments anyway! "

All of a sudden Vile takes out a bomb from his side and throws the explosive sphere out that blinds everyone for a few seconds. When the flash wears off Vile is gone, but an object that looks like a bomb has taken his place! Ezan looks annoyed at his vanishing foe and says,"

I knew I should have finished him off!"

Ben wipes some sweat off his face before saying," It's no big deal we'll just get him next t, hey that thing that Vile left behind looks like a bomb!"

Cloud steps forward and cringes as he gets a closer look," Worse, it's not just a normal bomb it's a thermal detonator!"

James nearly turns pale at this and gets closer to the green glowing object," That's just great, that kind of bomb can destroy up to an area of 500 miles at full power! The only safe way to avoid it is to call one of the ships and quickly use its tractor beam to send it to space!"

Cloud responds with," No good, Vile may be gone but the communications are still jammed!"

Ben gulps and looks around while saying," Blast no matter where we try to throw it this thing would still kill lots of innocent people! Maybe we can freeze it?"

James takes off his glasses and says," If this is the class of donator I think it is Ben then that won't help because this kind of bomb was made to blow instantly if it was frozen or electrified!"

Kirby then looks at everyone before he gets determined ,"Wait, you guys said that this thing needs to be sent to space, right?

Ben looks at his new small friend and says," Ah, why Kirby do you have a space ship near bye?

His responds is," I don't think I do, but I do know there is a place not far from here, the Fountain of Dreams, that has warp-stars that can take me to space.

I use those things to go places real fast and I even use it a few times to go to the moons near here so maybe we could use that!"

Ben looks amazed and says," What, you're serious? How far is it from here again?

Kirby points right in front of him," It's just at the end of this trail!

Cloud turns to the member of the Enji not in his unit and says," In that case Ezan take the Thermal detonator to the fountain as fast as you can!"

Ezan salutes and says," Understood sir!

James at the same time turns to the dragon in the group and says, "Hey Wyrmmon can you give us a lift so we can get to their quicker?" The Digimon then says," Sure thing, hop on guys this will be quick!"

So with Kirby giving detractions on Ezan's back he is able to quickly get to the fountain of Dreams and the others shortly arrive after. Kirby then has a star out out of the pretty fountain and jumps on it before he flies right in to the sky! Ben and co can only see a stream of light speed above him as Kirby throws the bomb on one of the stars and rides in out of the planet; just as the thermal detonator goes off he jumps off the star.

Ten seconds latter a huge explosion can be seen in the sky that destroys a few asteroids nearby! So with that it would seem the planet is safe but what happened to Kirby? Ben looks at the sky as he says," Wow the little guy did it! But did he get caught in the explosion to?"

Wyrmmon looks around to as he says," Wait I see something falling! It looks pink! I think its him!" The group sees that Kirby is indeed falling down from the sky and plummets down to the fountain fast! Thankfully Wyrmmon is able to catch him before he hits the ground. Unfortunately it looks like he is badly hurt as he is burning like a well cooked stake!

Ben kneels to the pink wonders side and says," Kirby are you all right, say something!

Kirby weakly smiles and says, "I'm hungry, can we have dinner now?"

As Ben laughs and pats Kirby Cloud smiles and says," Looks like the little guy is pretty tough." Ezan nods and says," Yes, despite his size and appearance he has the honor and skills of a true warrior. "

Ben stands back up as he says," I guess Kirby deserves to be this planet's hero after all. Well Vile got away but at least we, what the? The Star sword is glowing."

As everyone turns to him they see that the Star sword is indeed glowing and seems to be reacting to the Fountain of Dreams. Ben sees on the fountain the same symbol as one of the eight ones on the Star sword.

He then puts the sword near it and all of a sudden, the Star sword shoots a beam of light that responds with the fountain and it starts to rise from the ground, reveling a whole temple underneath it! Kirby looks more shocked then anyone as he says," That's weird the fountain never did that before."

Cloud remains weary as he looks around," Is this the Sithantos secret temple?

Ben looks back from the Star Sword to the temple and says," I don't think so, this place looks like the same kind of place that I first got the Star sword on Mario's world!

James inspects the new temple as well and turns to Cloud before he says," This place resembles the place on Sonic's planet where we found Hiryuumon as well.

" Ezan raises an eyebrow as he looks at the Star Sword intently and says,

" So, the Star Sword is a legit item of the celestial ones? Very interesting, even if it's still an illogical story."

Kirby looks at the Star Sword again and smiles before saying," Wow that I think about it, your Star sword looks kind of like the Star Rod I use sometimes to beat baddies, maybe because this is the first time that sword has been here it acted that way?"

Cloud crosses his arms and says," Well, whatever this place is, we should investigate it. Ezan find Captain Squall and report to him, Kira and King Atem what happened with Vile."

Ezan gives a curt "Yes." Without another word the platinum haired warrior dashes in to the woods. Before the leaves blowing from Ezan 's fast movements even land Cloud turns to X and says," X do you think you could bring Kirby to the ship so he can be healed properly?"

The blue maverick hunter smiles,"No problem I want to ask Alia something anyway. Zero, Axl, let's move out!

Kirby weakly smiles as Zero picks him up before he waves to Ben and says," See you guys later! "Ben waves back as he gives Kirby a thumps up," Thanks Kirby, ill thank you later when we are done with this. All right, hopefully even if there is a handful of hazards inside we get something useful out of this. Well guys, ready for some fun?"

Doug winds his arms up as he says," I was born ready man, let's do this!"

With this The rest of Squad 7 nods and Ben happily but cautiously walks in to the Temple of Dreams before him as the hunters take Kirby and return to the Lylat fleet.

As Ben's squad investigates this mysterious temple and its relationship with the Star sword to find out its mysterious. Little do they know that as this is going on the Sithantos s attack on King Atem is about to start! But that excitement will have to be put on hold, because this is the end of the line for today. To see what Ben and his friends will uncover, and see just what wrath the dark forces of Sithantos are ready to unleash, tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Author notes Once again I just want to note that I do not own the rights to any thing that came from a video game.

Also I'm sure some people will wonder why Kirby and friends are not like the TV show. Well that reason is that I always hated the TV show. My three most hated things were annoying Show stealers Tiff and Tuff.

Kirby being a Pokémon most of the time, and Turning Meta-Knight in to Zoro. I know that Meta-knight helps out Kirby in some games but I always thought he was just making sure he's on top. Any way the point is that my idea of the Kirby verse might not be the one everyone knows but it works better for my story.

So, that's all for now, thanks for the reviews once more and hope to see you on board for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Dreamland's Nightmare!

Tales of Cosmic Wars

**Chapter 11: Dreamland's Nightmare**

We begin today's chapter on a different part of Popstar then where we left off are heroes. As Ben and co were facing off against Vile, King Atem was talking with King Dedede about the planet's energy trade along with that they're selling energy to the Zeon Federation.

Also in the debate was Elraine. Since the true nature of Sithantos is still not known to the Enji knights and to them she is just there to explain to the two kings why Patriarch Havoc Drashid is supporting President Weil and the Zeon Federation.

Commander Kira, as well as the rest of the Enji knights has surrounded Dedede Castle because of a tip that Meta-knight is planning to launch an attack. Squall, Senel and Zidane have returned and are at the moment reporting to Kira at the front of the castle.

They have all seen the explosion brought on by Vile's Thermal Donator and Squall is going up to Kira to see if he knows anything about the source of the explosion. At the moment Squall sees his superior watching the sky of Popstart on the tallest tower of the castle before Kira instantly senses his presence and turns around to say

," Ah Squall I see you have returned, where is Ezan?"

Squall sees his teammates both looking wary before he shrugs,"He was searching the woods with us and now the transmissions are being jammed. Maybe I should go back to look for him. That explosion is worrisome."

Kira closes his eyes and crosses his arms behind him before he says," No, Cloud's squad has not returned yet from his mission either."

Squall responds with," So do you think Ezan and Cloud's squad found trouble?

Kira goes to the edge of the castle tower and says," That is the most likely conclusion."

Squall's responds is," Then maybe Cecil's unit and I should go back and help them."

Kira then quickly turns back to Squall and narrows his eyes," No, you will not, I need all the Knights here in case of an attack."

Squall gets annoyed as he then says,

" You don't think that explosion is nothing to follow up on? We may not have heard from them but they could be in real danger! We should at least look for them Kira!"

The son of the Grand Master clutches his fist as he says," I said no! The main mission is to protect King Atem no matter what! If lives are to be lost so be it! Remember that Enji Knights are protectors of justice in this universe; it's our job to sacrifice our lives for the greater good if that is what it takes. If there is hostile action it would be best to deal with it where our forces are gathered together. Now unless you have something else to say get back to your post! I'll be returning to the command ship to get a better grasp on the situation. Fallow the plan till I say otherwise everyone."

Squall gives a reluctant salute and says," Yes sir."

With that rebuttal Kira returns to the command ship to watch over the planet for any suspicious activity. Little does he know that despite his years of military experience he failed to research that the Great Cave of Offensive has a lot of raw materials to nullify its presence, which makes it ideal for anyone trying to hide from any sensors searching for an army.

This would is why Meta-Knight had chosen this massive cave to construct the Halberd mark two to best help his realize his plans.

In fact, Meta-Knight has just gotten the signal from Elraine and orders Arbormon and the battalion of Digimon to march to Dreamland.

Meanwhile as the forces of evil make their move X, Zero, Ezan, Kirby, and Axl have made it back to the castle and are in the process of meeting Squall and the others. Squall sees Ezan and takes a deep breath before he says,

" Ah Ezan your back, that's a relief. Oh and X, you guys are back as well. Who's the pink marshmallow man?"

X sees his small new ally stir before saying," Oh this is Kirby he might not look like it but he is a warrior of this planet. He helped us and Cloud's teams fend off Vile and his goons but got hurt in the process."

Squall and the others get alarmed as he says," What, you guys fought Vile? What happened to Cloud's squad?"

X is about to go on before a female voice then says,

" You guys heard from Squad 7, are they ok?

" Everyone turns to see none other than Lisa walk in to the area. Lisa is wearing a more battle fitting set of black pants and yellow and blue battle armored blouse Zidane and most of the others all ready know Lisa and as Zidane sees the blond haired women look slightly worried he grins and says,

" Oh hey there Lisa. Don't worry, Ezan and the Hunters seem to have good news with that. "

Lisa smiles and says," Now that's a relief. A girl really hates to meet a man only to lose him. I knew after seeing him for my own eyes I knew Ben would not die to any stupid robot. So, he is really ok?"

X nods and says," As far as I know he and all the members of Squad 7 of his squad were fine before they went in to the temple miss, don't worry."

Lisa winks and says," Thank you, I feel better now. Well, better go back to my post before I get hollered at fellas, catch you later."

Lisa waves playful before dashing off and Zidane chuckles at this before saying," Oh man, when did Ben get the attention of Lisa? He complains about no girls giving him any time of their day and then a girl that I would drop everything for if I did not all ready have a solid lover for cares for him? Heh, Ben could pay attention more but, that's just me. Anyway, glad you guys calmed her down, making it seem so casual and all. But, I guess even if it's been a while you guys seem to have fought that guy so many times it must have been routine by now."

Zero chuckles at this and retorts with,

" You're not too far from the truth on that one. Seriously, in the end it was nothing special really. Vile pulled his usual arsenal of dirty tricks. He had a few new ones and one almost got us but thanks to Ezan here he backed off. I have to admit Ezan; you pulled off some nice moves there. At this rate you'll make it to an Enji knight within the year!"

Ezan gives a slight nod and says," Thank you, sir Zero. "

Zero seems uncomfortable as he rubs the back of his head and says," Ugh, please don't go calling me that, makes me feel old."

Squall then says," By the way what happened to Cloud and his squad?"

X turns around and says," Well when we went to a place to throw a bomb that Vile tried to nuke us with to space.

After that Ben's Star-Sword caused this temple to come out of a fountain and they went to investigate it. It, did not seem like a hostile place but if we did not hear from them after too long we were planning on going back to check up on them. "

Squall nods and says," Ah, so that was what that explosion was, we all saw that in the sky and since then Commander Kira has had us all on high alert before he went to the Command ship, Internal Justice.

Axl nods before he eyes Kirby and says, "Um, speaking of the commander we should probably get our pink friend to a healer and report to the commander before he goes off and gets suspicious or something."

Squall chuckles and bitterly responds with," Good luck Axl, he's already in a bad mode."

Zidane rolls his eyes at this and says," Seems like that's his only mood Squall. Seriously, that guy is so uptight all the time he makes my friend Steiner look laid back."

Squall eyes his tailed teammate and says," Zidane, show some respect, he is one of the greatest Enji Knights, some say he is almost as strong as his father. He is both a master of combat and a brilliant tactician, and it may not be far off to not only say he surpasses his father but is truly the best warrior in the entire cosmos. Trust me I learned just how good he was after a sparring session.

Zidane groans and says," Don't lecture me Squall I seen him in action but still, does that really give him the right to treat everyone like pieces in a game?"

Squall hesitates and is about to comment further before X and Zero look at each other till the blue maverick hunter clears his throat and says,"

You know Zidane he was not always like that."

Zero nods and fallows up with," Yah four years ago when we fought with him during the civil war on planet _Irazous _he was still quite but actually a nice guy."

X nods and adds," But during this mission to kill the leader of the main contributions to the deadly civil war, self proclaimed prophet _Shirma Zaden_.

He was holding out in a village using the people there as hostages. It was a carefully planned mission under the command of _Shin Myers_.

Senel is shocked as he says," What, I never knew that Master Rodimus had a second son."

X looks distraught as he looks up to the Lylat ships above him before saying," No surprise, that's because Shin died that day. Shirma lend us to a trap and Shin died that day saving Kira from a surprise magic attack. Kira was captured as well and we lost track of him. Two weeks later Kira returned with an emotionless face, apparently after being tortured for a long while Kira unleashed his real power and killed Shirma.

The Enji Knights don't talk much about Shin, mostly because the whole mess with Irazous is something no one likes talking about, the Grand Master is deeply hurt just thinking about how he let one son die and one nearly die, and for all of his power still not being able to stop things from getting so bad.

After all, right after that happened is when former general Ginias decided to end the Civil war by bombarding the planet and well, the Irazous civil war ended all right since half the world's people were dead. Although some people say this was what caused the idea of the Zeon federation."

Zidane shrugs and says," Wow that's deep, I heard about Irazous but never the full story. Even the archives only cover it vaguely. Well, I guess everyone has their reasons for who they are. Still, letting the past define you is kind of weak."

Senel looks exasperatingly at his teammate before he says," Oh come on you're one to talk Zidane, didn't you tell me earlier that you were created to enslave the people of planet Gaia?

Zidane chuckles and says," Well, it's not like I use that as an excuse to get away with being stuck up!

Squall sighs as his cold demeanor forms on his face again,"All right that's enough, you two, take Kirby to a healer so he can be brought back in to shape."

Zidane responds with a cheerful," Sure."

As Zidane does that X looks around and says," Well we should get going as well, has King Atem's meeting with King Dedede and Elraine started yet?"

Squall looks back at the castle and responds with,

" Well actually they should have started the conference right about now. Come on guys, if Vile got away then there is a good chance he will try and finish the job. Guess Kira was right after all, but no matter what we can't let anything happen to King Atem.

"With this the Enji all nod before going on to do their jobs but with that we leave the group to go turn to the key part of their mission, the leader of the Lylat Kingdom himself! And as we do as ironically enough Atem was just about to begin the meeting with the other two. Before he does he is sitting by himself in the throne where the local leader usually sits. Mahado then enters the chamber and as Atem sees his aide arrive he smiles and says.

" Ah are Dedede and Elraine at the conference room yet?

"Mahado gives a quick salute before responding with," Yes my king they are waiting for you."

Atem then raises and says," I guess I should not keep them waiting then, what's wrong Mahado you looked stressed."

Mahado looks around and responds with," Oh it's nothing, just that the past few months have threatened to destroy all the good you and your father have brought to the universe. We all came so far, to have it fall apart now would seem to me like the universe having a scar it could never mentally recover from."

Atem looks resolute as he walks up and says," Don't worry, if we can just reason with the moderates in the Zeon federation and show that they can still live their lives freely as long as it's not at the cost of other less fortunate people then I know the Lylat Kingdom will once more become whole after the end of the fighting. Rest assured, I won't let what we all strived for be for naught my friend.

I am positive that as long as the Enji knights find and neutralizes the radicals who want war at all cost, I think the people of the planets will realizes that they do not have to fear the Lylat Kingdom."

Mahado narrows his eyes and says," Still, what about the suspicious motives of the Sithantos?"

Atem merely chuckles at this and says," Heh, my father once told me a funny story about religions like Sithantos, those that worship the end often last the longest.

The order of Sithantos may be declaring Armageddon to the cosmos for thousands of years now but I think that it is really just a bunch of power hungry individuals who want to control others. If they do no illegal activities, then despite my resentment of them, I will not try to bring them down. However if they really are inciting the Zeon Federation then I will not show them any mercy. Oh yes, I should get going to the meeting now.

Manado looks outside and says," Remember my liege, Me, Agunimon, and Wolfmon will be right outside the room if there is any trouble."

Atem just walks forward and say," I know you will do your job but you worry too much my friend. "

The King then goes out of the room and sees both his Digimon guards and Elraine 's own escorts, the older bearded servant Dandelion and the younger man with the red hair named Garv all salute before going in to the conference room where King Dedede and Elraine are waiting. Atem at last sees King Dedede, who looks like a large jolly penguin with blue skin, black eyes, and is wearing a fancy red fur coat and a red hat with a white fur sphere on.

Dedede kneels on his large trademark hammer but is happy to see the arrival of the other king in the room before he jumps up and says,

" Ah hey there Galactic king Atem I must show my appreciation for you coming half way across the universe to talk to me."

Atem calmly but regally sits on his own chair and says," No need to be nervous Dedede I am just here to discuss with you a few certain things about who and why you are sending Energon gems and class S Ingots to .

Dedede nervously tugs his own coat and says," Er, oh I can explain that hehe."

Elraine gives off a pleasant smile and says,

" What about me my lord? Although I am honored to be summoned to your presence I do not know what this energy trade has to do with me and the order of the Sithantos having to be on this world."

Atem smile back and says," You're right, you and your order have nothing to do with the energy trade.

However the reason I wanted to see both of you at once is because both of you seem to be involved with dealings of the Zeon Federation. King Dedede my resources told me that you made dealings with Commander Craft's subordinate, the elite warrior Harpuia.

As for you Elraine, Master Rodimus Myers has showed me a halo-video of you providing Zeon troops with some of your holy guardsmen. I may be wrong but are they not supposed to be only guarding your holy sites?

Dedede gupls and says," Well now I can explain my reason for the energy. See here I was under the guise from Elraine here that I was selling this Energon to refugees from Zeon planets. It was not until my friend Kirby told me that he saw Zeon solders getting the energy from Elraine here. While I'm on the topic I like to add that Miss Elraine here has been trying to convert the people here to worship the "new era " or something.

Not sure on the details but I know in one week I had a thousand of my Waddle Dee 's become followers to some wacky ideas. And let me tell you if it's wacky in Dreamland it's REALLY wacky."

Elraine sighs at this and says," My my, this from someone who once stole food from his own subjects? You're far from the one to accuse people of uncouth behavior King Dedede."

The ruler of dreamland grumbles and slouches on his chair before he counters with," Hey I know I was a lousy King for years but getting my butt kicked by Kirby all that time and being possessed by that nasty dark matter as shown me my mistakes, I swear I'm a good king now! That's why I don't want you and your "followers" brainwashing any more of my subjects!"

Atem crosses his arms and says," Well that answers a few questions and opens a few more. Elraine, I hope you have a good reason for Sithantos are supporting sales to a faction that is at war with the Lylat Kingdom. Otherwise you and your Patriarch Havoc might face crimes as high as treason."

Elraine merely smiles pleasantly and says,

" Of course there is a reason for this my king. I am afraid you misunderstand the purpose of the Sithantos. We are an order that has existed for thousands of years that proclaims salvation to all that renounce the current form of the universe and embrace its savior."

Atem gets a wary eye as he says," And what is that savor again?"

Dedede gets suspicious himself and adds,

" Now that I think about it you never mentioned that to me either! What is the true purpose of your Sithantos? You talk about performing miracles and ending pain but it's all vague hogwash to me, and that's AFTER I had someone explain the explanation! Why don't you be clear for a bit miss?

Elraine has her clear eyes flicker for a second before she takes a deep breath and says," Well, my kings the answer to that is,"

Before Elraine can speak further an explosion rocks the castle! Wolfmon and Mahando then come in to the room. The trio then see the blur armored Digimon breath tensely till he turns to his leader and says,

" My king it's an emergency, an army of Digimon headed by a native of Popstar with a mask on a battle ship have appeared to the southwest and are storming towards the castle! As you can see they are all ready making their intentions very clear!"

Dedede is so shocked he falls out of his chair till he angrily gets up and says," That traitor Meta-knight! I knew he would pop up again at a time like this!

Mahado then looks bewildered as he sees hostile projectiles raining down outside till he grasps his magic staff tightly and says,"

It's strange that all of these Digimon follow him. They did not seem to be living in Popstar. In any case we are going to plan delta, please everyone fallow me!

"The people in the conference room nod and fallow the Black Magician to try and be safe from the brewing battle. And with this we now turn are sights to this battle.

* * *

It seems that Meta-Knight has received quite an army from Havoc, plenty of champion level Digimon like the drone like dull gray Mekanormon and the tank like Tankmon. Also in the Digimon attack force are the brutish Dark- Tyrannomon and larger Metal Tyranomon. To finish it off, the two deadly Dragon Digimon Ultimate classes Megadramon and Gigadramon are lead by the special wood spirit level Digimon, the humanoid brown wooden figure with a round head named Abormon.

Abormon is at the moment walking up to Meta-Knight before seeing the rest of the forces and chuckling.

The Sithantos minion then says," So the job is to whack the Lylat king Atem, right?"

Meta-knight gives an annoyed sigh before he says," No you fool, our mission is to capture him, not kill! We can kill anyone else but we must capture the Lylat King alive to serve the purpose of the Patriarch."

Abormon scratches his head and says," Oh right, what was that purpose again?

Meta-Knight grasps his blazing sword tightly and says," Like I know minion, all I need to know is that in the new era of Sithantos I will be in charge of this planet and rule it like it should be run!"

Abormon does a stretch and says," Oh all right it's the will of the master so that's all there is to it. But, um, aren't there a lot of Enji knights there? I can probably take a bunch of them with no sweat, but all of them together could be getting to the king a problem right?

Meta-knight looks at the sky and sees the two Lylat ships in the distance before he says,

" Tsk we have two advantages to that. First of all the Enji, even the great Commander Kira, has no idea that Carnal Elraine is luring them in to our trap. Advantage two is our new inquisitor; his power will be enough to take out a few arrogant humans. Now, enough talk, Abormon began the attack!

"As Meta-knight and Abormon's troops close in on the castle the Enji knights Commander Kira is notified onboard the command deck of his ship the Internal Justice about the attack and is not very happy about being fooled. Kira had just conformed all the data collected before his usually blank face becomes a furious glare and he says,

" What? A group of terrorist, an army of Digimon appeared to the south and is attacking the castle? Impossible, our sensors should have noticed them from anywhere on the planet!"

Enji Captain Cecil is currently talking to him vie a hologram transmission and Cecil is at the moment looking around before he says,

" It seems that they were hiding in that Cave of Offensive Kira. I heard from locals that we now know has special rocks that block things like the sensors.

But commander the important thing is that we are being attacked now and we need your ship the Internal-Justice to counter the terrorist warship and end this as quickly as possible."

Kira glares at Cecil and responds harshly with," I am in charge Cecil and I know what to do! I will send the ship along with the elite Titan Special Forces to assist you. Hold them off until then, and no matter what make sure nothing happens to King Atem! "

The Warrior of Light nods and says," Yes sir.

"Kira then ends the halo screen of Cecil and summons his fleet commander Bask Om, a military man in a black Lylat military outfit with red goggles. This man who prefers victory at any cost walks right up to Kira before saying.

" It seems commander that the enemy is more resourceful then we thought, what are your orders?"

Kira looks at the exploding battle zone beneath him till he puts his hands behind his back and says,

" Tell the Titans to launch and destroy the opposition. But, be careful, King Atem is in the area below us and it's too messy to abstract him at this point."

Bask nods and responds with," I guess this will be the perfect time to see if our new mobile suit weapons the Gundam's are able to be effective in combat."

Kira merely says," Well, for the sake of you and your division I hope so too. "

With this Kira focuses all of his attention to the battle and so now the stage is set its time to see who is best prepared today! We now turn to Enji Captains Squall, Cecil, and Stan as they are getting ready their squads for battle. Cecil is now seeing the eyes of his enemies and braces himself for battle before he takes out his sword and says,

" Blast it, where is Cloud and his Squad? There are at least a hundred Digimon coming and we need all the Enji we can if we are to protect King Atem and the innocent people around here."

Ezan casually walks past him and takes his sword out of his sheath,"

Captain Cloud and his squad were investigating the Temple of Dreams to see if Vile went there. Perhaps the temple blocks communications or maybe they are dead. Either way, they are not with us so we must make do without them.

" Zidane just shrugs and says," I see you are as cheerful as always Ezan, that's just dandy."

Stan looks excited as he takes out his fire infused sword Dymlos before saying,

" That's all right there all a bunch of weak Digimon, I can probably take out twenty of them without even sweating!"

Squall puts his Gun-Blade over his shoulder and says," Remember this is not just a free for all. We have to protect not just King Atem, but the people here too unless we want this world to think that the Lylat Republic is no better than the Zeon federation."

The Blond Enji Captain's face then goes from cocky to serious as he says," Right right, don't worry I'm not big on seeing innocent people dying so I'll make sure to protect them. Lisa and the others are stationed to insure his majesty is safe, looks like we got are bases covered. "

X then hears an explosion before he winces and gets his X buster ready before turning to the others,

" Good thing to because it looks like the Digimon are ready to attack. Here we go everybody!"

And with that now the battle begins to kick in to high gear. Although the army led by the vicious Meta-knight is quite powerful, The Enji knights did not get their reputation by being weak. Stan is able to crush five Tankmon right from the get go, easily dodging there explosive attacks and taking them down without pause.

Meanwhile Squall engages Abormon as soon as he lands and at first it looks like it will be an easy fight as Abormon is not the brightest mon. Abormon at once tries to pummel Squall with his fists but Squall is too fast for his foe to hit and easley manages to slash Abormon across the chest with his blade. Abormon winces before seeing how serious Squall is. However the Enji Captian is shocked to see the brown foe just laugh and snidely say,

" You Enji is something else, but you're not something that is going to stand up to me!

I'm gonna make an offer you can't refuse, hand over King Atem and I might just rough you up a little, got it?"

Squall responds by having his Lion-Heart sword surge with blue magical energy before he points it at the Sithantos minion and says,

" How about you go now or I will turn you in to splinters!"

Abormon sneers at this and says," Tough guy huh well deal with this! "

Abormon then has the middle of his chest open up as he launches a rock from a hole in his chest but Squall just slashes it in half. Abormon then tries to catch Squall by surprise by extending his arms and legs for a surprise blow but a former SeeD and current Enji captain is not going to let a cheap trick like that get to him.

Squall simply dodges it and uses his Rough Divide limit attack to cut half of his limbs off! Squall sees his foe land on the ground before he rolls his eyes and says,"

Tsc, does Sithantos truly think walking wooden puppets are elite soldiers? In any case it will take more than that to get past me!"

Abormon manages to turn his body around while saying,

" Ouch! You Enji are just as lethal as Meta-Knight and E, oops almost let the cat out of the bag!"

Squall narrows his eyes and says," So there is someone else behind this attack! Tell me now whom you are working for!"

Abormon just laughs as he retorts with," What do you care you're about to be dead! Time to take off the kid gloves!

Abormon slide evolution to, **Petaldramon**!"

Squall sees Abormon unleash an explosion of green energy before a few seconds later he sees a gigantic dragon with a flower like face and green fur over its body! As Petaldramon smashes the ground with his tail Squall grimaces before saying,

" Blast it; he's one of the lost sprit Digimon!"

Petaldramon stomps forward and says," That's right baby! You should be honored that I'm gonna be the one to kill you! Now, Leaf Cyclone! "

Petaldramon then has the petals on his face blow around quickly before he tries to blow Squall away with his powerful wind attack but Squall is able to withstand it by setting a magic barrier to lessen the impact. Unfortunately the attack doses send some of the local Waddle Dee's and one eyed Waddle Doo's flying.

Petaldramon then tries to impale the Enji with his giant tail, but Squall is able to dodge it, however the tail goes into the ground and surprises Squall by coming out on the other side of a nearby rock!

Squall is then captured in Petaldramon's grasp and as his large foe binds him tightly he feels the pressure and says," No, I was too careless!"

Petaldramon looks eager to crush the life, and more out of Squall as he says," Aha, now who's the dumb one! "

As Squall is in this situation Cecil is fighting a few blade welding Knightmon when Meta-knight appears before him! Cecil remembers hearing about the masked villain before hand and gets tense till he says,

" You! You are Meta-knight, correct? I will not let you through to King Atem, as a former King of Baron I know the importance of good leadership.

Atem has done well to lead several galaxies through a universal civil war and I will not let you lead this Lylat republic into chaos! Prepare yourself!"

Meta-Knight sees the resolve in the Enji Knights eyes before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," I see you appeared to be a worthy opponent. For that I shall grant you a fast painless death! "

The battle between knights begins. Meta-knight is very fast but not fast enough to damage Cecil, who is one of the top Enji Knights for a reason. After parrying a few blows with Cecil, Meta-Knight then resorts to tricks.

He uses his dark power to create a whirlwind and tries to blow the Enji away. However, Cecil is prepared and uses his control of light magic to blast the wind attack away.

Meta-knight then creates a dark energy wave from his sword and throws it at Cecil. However Cecil then creates his own sword energy wave of light and counters Meta-knight's attack.

As Cecil battles with the scourge of Dreamland he realizes that Meta-knights attacks resemble the dark knight attacks he himself used to use when he was still a Dark knight of Baron.

Cecil then dodges another slash before parrying yet another attack and saying," Your skills, so you are one who trains in the teachings of the Dark Knight? Take it from me the path of darkness might seem the most powerful but its power consumes you and misguides your true skill."

Meta-Knight jumps back from another slash till he chuckles bitterly," Ha like I believe something from an Enji scum like you! The power of the Dark Side cannot be used by the weak, only the strongest can use the strongest power and thus only the strong shall win!"

Cecil blocks another slash and says," If that is true, then how come you can't beat me? Maybe it's because you don't know what the true power of the heart is, here let me show you!"

Cecil then charges his magic energy and a white magical aura forms around him before he fires a holy magic attack at Meta-Knight. The round bodied menace tries to counter by unleashing another sword wave but it just bounces off the holy spell. The spell seems to hit the villain and as it explodes one might get the impression that he is defeated.

But when the smoke from blast clears it has become apparent that Meta knight has wings and was able to dodge at the last second by flying upward. Meta-Knight gazes at Cecil intently before he says;" You are indeed a worthy adversary."

Cecil remains wary as he keeps a tight grip on his sword and says," I could say the same to you, but as long as you keep insisting on attacking us there is no luxury for mercy. Give up and surrender Meta-Knight! Otherwise I won't show you mercy!"

Meta-Knight snickers with disgust till he says,

' Mercy? I don't need your mercy you Enji scum! That's it,

"he then takes out a dark red crystal from where ever he holds things, the same crystal that Bowser and K rool used before! Meta-Knight then grasps his fist tightly as he says,

"I was going to save the Seal of Necrocalcous for my final revenge against Kirby but I must complete this mission at all cost! Now fool, see the true power of darkness!"

Meta-knight then throws the crystal in the air and it envelops him in a dark aura. His eyes began to glow red and the ancient _Xenogan _word for darkness appears on his forehead. As wicked energy surges around him the collaborator to Sithantos points his glowing blade at the Enji below him till he says,

"Now where were we? Oh that's right; it's time for you to die!"

Meta-Knight then dives in to the air and collides into Cecil and incredible speed. Cecil is able to block it but only at the last second. The impact from Meta-Knight's attack causes a strong shock wave that destroys the houses around them. Meta-Knight gazes right at Cecil and says,

" See Enji fool, you cannot stand up to my true power! King Atem will soon be leaving with me even if I have to blast you all to dust with my ship to get to him. Either way, the new era will soon come to pass!"

Cecil grits his teeth and says,

" Blast, somehow he got so much more powerful, I'm not sure anymore if I can defeat him on my own. What is taking Commander Kira so long to get here with the reinforcements? And what ever happened to Cloud and his squad? We need all the Enji we have to protect the King! Meta-Knight, no matter how hard you try your not getting past me!" Meta-Knight does not bother to respond and continues to try and prove his point to the hero with his blade! However, as this dual escalates we leave for now to see how the people who are the core issue of this battle

* * *

As the Enji knight's battle against Meta Knight and his forces around the castle, King Atem along with king Dedede and Elraine are being escorted by Wolfmon and Mahando to the underground high density bunker. Also with them are Lisa Alster and Zidane, who were the nearest Genji around and were told by Squall and Stan by communicator to assist the kings to the shelter.

Wolfmon has just seen everyone reach the basement level of the castle before saying," This way King Atem, we're almost there. Lowemon is at the shelter door and is ready to close it as soon as we get there." Lisa then runs up to Atem and gives a playful wink before adding," Don't worry I won't let any of those nasty bad guys hurt you my king." As Atem nods Dedede yells out in frustration and says,

" Blast, that Meta-Knight is always showing up at the wrong time! I promise you King Atem I have nothing to do with this!"

Elraine responds with this with a curt frown as she says," Oh really? The history of your weak fiber is well known King Dedede. I must admit my doubts of feeling safe in your shelter."

The king of Dreamland glares at the white wearing women before responding with," Quiet Missy! I built this thing to withstand an attack from anything from Kirby to a warship's main cannon! We'll be safe in here until the battle is over."

Atem calmly responds with," I have full confidence in your words Dedede and don't worry these Enji Knights are some of the best warriors in the universe, I have full confidence that these attacks will be repelled."

Zidane looks confident as he says,

" Thanks for the vote of confidence, looks like we're here!"

The group indeed runs up to a giant door with Dedede 's s face planted on it. Waiting for them is another one of the Lylat King's royal guards, a humanoid clad in dark lion shaped armor named Lowemon.

The Digimon nods to everyone and says," There you are, quickly this way King Atem! "King Dedede instantly slams his palm in to the door to get it to open and after a few seconds Lowemon escorts everyone in to the underground shelter and once everyone is inside he and Zidane close the doors. The shelter is relatively comfy. It is the size of a small apartment and has lots of objects, one of them is a big screen TV the size of the room. Zidane looks at one of the couches and chuckles," My, nice place you have here king Dolly."

Dedede instantly puffs up and responds with," That's DEDEDE!"

Zidane nervously rubs the back of his head and puts out a," Er, oh sorry. Just saying, it's a nice place you have here, almost like a real treasure room. "

Dedede laughs and says," Where else would I store my best stuff Enji? Anyway this place is unbreakable, no one can enter or exit without my permission and in worst case scenario I have an emergency three man escape pod to go somewhere safe."

Mahado looks around and sighs before saying, "I admit, it's quite impressive. You thought this out more then I gave you credit for."

Elraine giggles lightly and says," I see you thought this out well Dedede, but what if there is someone already inside the shelter?"

Dedede rolls his eyes and responds with," I already told you no one gets in or out without my permission!"

Lisa gives out a cute victory hand sigh before flicking back her hair and saying," Don't worry I only sense the magic energy of everyone here and I can tell if someone is hiding their power."

Dedede crosses his arms and says," See! You're just uptight; nothing's gonna happen to us!

Elraine just sighs with disgust as her eyes narrow," So naïve, you deluded pathetic fool."

"Just then Zidane notices that a dark colored icicle is about to fall on Dedede's head and he pushes the ruler of dreamland out of the way just in time before it falls. The dark icicle melts the floor where Dedede just stood. Dedede sees Elraine looking annoyed, and also notices her hands are glowing before he glares at her, "What the? You, you really are a crazy witch!

Elraine sees everyone around her look shocked before she smiles pleasantly," Oh sorry I forgot to thank you for bringing King Atem all the way to this outer rim planet and now trapping him in this shelter where no more Enji Knights can interfere. But now you have outlived your usefulness. In fact the King Atem is the only one who must live for a while; the rest of you shall now sleep for the rest of time!"

Atem sees the expression of the women in front of him turn from kind to sinister in a instant till his own expression becomes one of outrage and he says," Elraine what is the meaning of this? Did you and Havoc Drashid orchestrate this whole attack?"

Elraine then giggles once more and says," Well, I suppose you could say that."

Atem sees the hero's around him form a defensive position as he counters with," But why?"

Elraine then has a magical aura of divine light form around her body with enough force to cause her hair to blow around in the self generated wind till she says,

" Simple, for the order of the Sithantos to lead the universe into the era of paradise we must destroy its current form. You, my king, are just one of the keys needed to unlock the way to paradise.

Mortals are so pathetic, they create their own suffering yet they don't have the power to end their own misery. Mortals have proven that no amount of preaching or desire can get them to overcome their chaotic selfish desires. No matter how advanced we've become and how hard we try, mortals will never be able to break the cycle of misery, only Havoc Drashid and the order of Sithantos can lead us to true happiness! And so we will perform the ultimate miracle for this universe, and bring true freedom from its pain, once and for all!"

Zidane sees the mania in the women before him before he chuckles tensely and dryly responds with,

" Ok, well I think you make Kuja and Garland sound normal."

Dedede grasps his Hammer and lifts it on to his shoulder before he says,

" I had it with you, crazy witch! It's too bad for you; I forgot to mention I also hide some of my "buddies" for things like this. Come on out boys!" All of a sudden out of the couch opens on its side to reveal three of King Dedede's henchmen.

One of them looks like an elf with blue clothing; he is Poppy Bro and specializes in bombs.

The second guy resembles a monkey and wields a huge hammer, he is named Bonkers. The last guy is a human sized purple beetle like insect named Bugsy and he is quite good at making use of his fangs. Dedede sees his henchmen gather in front of him before he grins smugly," Don't worry King Atem, this broad's on me. Waste her sorry existence guys!"

"The King then points his hammer at Elraine before Poppy takes out his bombs and promptly throws his explosive at Elraine, causing an explosion. The Sithantos Carnal responds by raising her hands to cause the blast to move around her, but at that instant Bonkers and Bugsy then charge in to attack her however she does not seem worried by this movement as she merely responds by having her finger tips glow with light,

" Poor pathetic insects, Divine Saber!"

There is instantly a blinding flash that blinds everyone for a moment, when they can see again Dedede's friends are lying burnt on the ground, and have many holes in their bodies making it clear they are quite dead. As everyone reacts with various expressions of shock Dedede sees Elraine looking delighted before his face freezes in to a mixed form of horror and hate till he at last says,

" You, you killed my boys you witch!"

Elraine laughs again and says," Hahaha did you really think a bunch of inferior beings like them could harm me? I did not become high priestess of the Sithantos just because of my charisma! Master Havoc gave me this position in his order, because he saw I am clearly worthy of seeing forth the creation of the new age!"

Dedede turns red as he says," That's it "he takes out his hammer"

I'll teach you to mess with my world myself, you heartless witch! "

Dedede madly charges at Elraine and takes a powerful jump up as he prepares to smash her hard with his hammer! But his responds to this is just the women extending her hand out and stopping him at mid air! With a mere swinging of the arm Dedede is then thrown clear across the room and hard into the wall, knocking him out. As everyone gets even tenser Elraine turns to the others and once more gives off a gentle smile as she says,

"Ah, now who else wants to defy their destiny?"

Atem sees the hostile women emit a holy aura that is burning like white fire around her before he gives a resolute face and says," Elraine you will not get away with this!"

Mahado then grasps his staff tightly before a blackish green aura begins to blaze out of him and he says," You seem to forget that I am the top personal guard and Dark Magician of the Lylat King; I will show you that I am not just boosting!"

Zidane takes out his daggers and then gets serious before he adds," Hey don't forget about me! I've gotten past worse, lady, so don't think you're anything special."

Lisa then takes out a yellow knife before she rolls her eyes and says," Seriously, there is NO way I am letting some tacky old maid kill me! "

Elraine has her eyebrows flicker for a second before she grasps her hands and says," I've had enough of you fools useless words. Come, embrace the love of Sithantos!"

Elraine then begins her assault on Zidane, Mahando, Lisa, Wolfmon and Lowemon. Will the combined power of two rookies, Enji Knights, two of the royal guard and the personal Dark Magician of the king be enough to withstand Elaine's power? By the way have you been wondering where Ben and co are during this? Let's find out, shall we? So, with that please continue on to the next chapter lol.

Well seriously that's it for this time. If anyone has any questions feel free to put them in the review or something. Tune in for next time on Tales of the Cosmo wars!


	15. Chapter 15: The Warrior of Fate

_Tales of Cosmic Wars_

**Chapter 12: The Temple of Dreams and the Warrior of Fate.**

Today's chapter begins with observing just what the stars of this story are doing while their comrades fight back the forces of evil. And so as Squall, Ezan, Zidane, Cecil, and the other Enji Knights try to repel the treacherous trap laid by Elraine, Ben, James, Doug, Wyrmmon , and Cloud are at the same time investigating the temple that appeared out of the fountain of Dreams to figure out if it's a Sithantos hideout or something else.

As Squad 7 step inside the violet and blue colored temple they find themselves in a maze. While the temple seems empty so far no one is betting it's going to stay away and as Cloud leads everyone around a corner he hears a creaking sound and sees some of the panels on the ground are glowing erratically,

" Be careful, everyone." Cloud warned" This is likely hostile territory; it might even be where Vile ran off to, so stay alert".

Ben nods as he sees some of the markings on the wall to the right before he raises a curious eyebrow,

"Ah this place does look familiar, like I've been here before."

James nods till he responds with," When I think about it, this place has the same markings as the place where we found Hiryuumon on Sonic 's world."

Ben has his eyes flare with realization as he turns to his friend and says,

" Hey, you're right, and when I think about it I think this place is also similar to the place that I first got the Star sword in Mario's world too. I knew the Star Sword was not just flashing light randomly before. I wonder, it must have been an ancient civilization from a thousand years ago."

Doug sees Ben and James looking around in awe before he chuckles," Look it up after we get out of here, we don't have time for site, oh? Hey something's coming!"

A small figure approaches Ben and his squad. The figure is the size of a midget and wears brown clothes; he has green skin and is holding a lantern. Ben sees the creature does not even seem to notice them before he steps up closer

"Ben: this is a strange creature, maybe it lives here. Hello, can you speak? "

The creature just slowly shuffles forward as it gruffly says," Trespasser."

Cloud sees that this green monster has small yellow beady eyes before he cringes" Wait a minute I know these kinds of creatures from my world. It's a Tonberry. Careful, despite the way they look they are very deadly."

Wyrmmon, still in his Sub-Zero state from the previous battle sees the small creature come up before he snorts and walks forward," Bah, don't worry Boss, I'll just take care of this guy, Frozen Flame! "

Cloud sees the blue Digimon takes a deep breath before he sweats and says," No wait Wyrmmon!"

Doug sees the icy flames come out of his teammate before he steps back and says," Too late! "

The attack hits the Tonberry and sets the room ablaze in ice. It seems like the monster perished in the inferno but Wyrmmon is too excited to make sure that's a fact as he laughs and says,"

"See he was not so tough. Therese not even a trace of him left!"

Ben sees Wyrmmon step forward before something shocks him hard! He then says," No wait he's behind you!

"Everyone then gets alarmed as they realize that the Tonberry is much faster then it let on! Wyrmmon realizes he feels something and responds with," What? "He looks behind to see that the Tonberry is on his tail.

"At once the Tonberry takes out a small knife from his pocket and slowly says,"

Chef's Knife,"

The simple looking attack involves just poking Sub Zero-Wyrmmon and everyone is unimpressed. That is until Sub Zero Wyrmmon yells in pain and turns back into Hiryuumon from the blow! James sees the dragon gasping in pain before seeing the Tonberry slow lying turning around.

"That's not good; he took out Wyrmmon in one blow!"

Doug cracks his neck and sports a cocky grin," Oh come on guys if we work together, we can take him! After all there's only one of him.

"Just then two hundred and ninety nine other Tonberry appear out of the walls to get behind the first one. Ben rubs his eyes to make sure this is real and gets mortified to find out they are all still there as he says,

" You got to be kidding me, this is madness."

The leader of this group, which seems to be a Chief Tonberry that is larger than the others and has a small crown on his head then steps forward as he responds with,

" Madness? No, this, is, SPARTA!"

Ben blinks a bit and responds with," What?

The Chief Tonberry then takes out a knife of his own before saying," That's our tribe name, anyway. Death to Trespassers!"

Ben takes out the Star Sword and gulps till he says," Now would be a good time to run."

Cloud sees the near wall of Tonberry monsters slowly advancing till he steps back and says,"

This amount of numbers in this small space is setting up for a suicide battle. Everyone cover your eyes!"

Cloud then creates a flash magic spell and blinds the army of Tonberry before he goes on to grab the unconscious Digimon. The Enji then escape out of the room and make their way through the other side of the temple, not pausing to let their enemies catch up.

After a while of making their way through all sorts of traps and other monsters like the living spiky Gordo and the nasty orange Scarfly monsters, all while avoiding the Spartan Tonberry tribe at every turn.

At last they find a room that looks significant. In fact, it is the room that leads to the shrine of the temple. Or at least after seeing fancy pillars and a golden door Ben hopes its leading to the shrine as he looks around and says,

" Well well, could this be the room that answers any questions? When I think about it, this room looks similar to the place where I got the Star Sword so that's a good sign. And, besides for those crazy monsters and the traps it does not seem that it's a Sithantos base. "

Doug just shrugs and responds with," Eh, whatever let's just get this over with, I'm starving."

James tensely nods as he adds,

" Not to mention I can hear the Tonberry's chanting. Good thing they are so slow or things would be much worse."

Doug cracks his neck and says," Exactly so let's just hurry up and finish this."

Cloud sees Doug walking fast and says," Wait Doug; make sure you don't set off any traps."

Doug grins as he looks back and says," Oh come on the only thing in this room are this statues."

As he says that he steps on a floor panel that turn the stone statues into live gigantic Iron Giant monsters that's heads barley miss hitting the large ceiling! Doug sees the others giving him dirty looks before he gives a sheepish shrug,

"Oops, heh my bad guys."

Cloud just face palms before signing with exasperation as he replies with," Honestly, have you guys learned anything from our training?"

His teammates don't have time to respond as all of a sudden the blue Iron Giant to the left turns to the red one to his side and says," Hey brother, looks like we are finally awake."

The red one chuckles and responds with," Yes brother, I noticed that too."

The light green one then says," Well, how should we thank these trespassers for waking us?"

The red one then takes a giant scimitar type sword out of his back before saying," How about a quick painless death?"

The green one then takes out a sword as well and says," But I wanted to have some fun!"

His fellow Iron Giant responds with,"Bah, that's the reason we got stuck being guards is that you always mess around! We kill now!"

Ben sees the two glaring at each other before he chuckles tensely and meekly says," So um, who are you guys?"

Ben nearly jumps up as he sees both of the giants glare at him before the red one says,

" Quite mortal! We are the _brothers Paradox_ and we will deal with you when we set straight our thoughts! Now where were we?"

The Green one groans and responds with,

" Remember, brother? You just said I get to torture them! I am no fool brother, the only way to settle this is that game."

The Red one clutch's his fist tightly and says," I see, well you can never beat me at this, so it does not matter. All right, one-two three ROCK!

"They both keep choosing rock over and over. After a minute of this Hiryuumon is about to say something before Ben puts his hand over his digimon partners mouth and then whispers to Cloud,"Hey Cloud sensei, maybe we can sneak by theses two while they are distracted?"

Cloud sees that the two giants are still stuck with rock before he subtly nods," Good idea, every one follow my lead."

As the paradox Iron giant brothers continue to both choose rock ,the green one Para finally chose paper and wins. He then pumps his fist in to the air and says,

" All right I won! Fast and painless it is. All right Dox, let's show them that move,"

He looks up to see that everyone is gone before he turns back to his brother and punches him hard on the shoulder before he says,

" Idiot, I told you this would happen!

Dox looks bashfully at the ground before kicking a pillar like a pebble and saying," Well how come there is no key to this door anyway?

Para moans and responds with," Ugh, because the guys who put us here said that we are better security than a simple and cliché key! Wait, I hear something."

Dox grasps his sword eagerly as he says," Ah perhaps they have come to fight us after all."

It is not Ben and friends, though, that come before them, instead it is the Spartan Tonberry tribe. The leader of the small green monsters walk up and says,

" Even more trespassers? Who else dares defy the Spartan tribe?"

Para gets infuriated by this as he says,

" Trespassers? We, the Paradox brothers, are the guardians of this shrine, you small green men are the trespassers!"

The Tonberry Chief does not take this news well as he points the knife at the two iron giants and orders,

" Liars, no one dishonors the Spartan tribe, Spartan's to battle!

Dox then grunts loudly before saying," Come brother, their puny Chief knives are mere pebbles to our giant sword rocks!"

His brother then narrows his eyes and says," Whatever, let's clean their clocks!

" With this the two self proclaimed official protectors of the Temple of Dreams charge at each other we leave them to their mayhem to see if the people that they were suppose to stop are making use of this clash.

So with that we turn to the good guys once more and it would seem that Ben and co have reached the shrine of the temple of dreams. As Ben runs up the stairs he feels a tremor before turning back and saying,

"Ben I wonder what all that rumbling is all about?"

Doug casually shrugs as he says," I don't care, let's just find whatever is inside and hope they all kill each other."

With that squad 7 runs up the stairs, only to find a room that is completely empty. James sees that the entire floor is crystal in nature but otherwise can't find anything before he takes off his glasses and says,

" Hey, what's the meaning of this? There is nothing inside this place! Was this just a trick?"

James is right; to say that the room is empty of any real object of significance, but Ben noticed a sign on the middle of the floor that he recognizes is similar to the one that he found on the temples in both Mobius and the Mushroom Kingdom. He then goes right up to the panel before saying,

" I wonder, I have nothing to lose so might as well give it a try."

Ben takes out the Star Sword and puts the blade side to the symbol. The Star Sword then begins to glow and responds by having a beam come out of it. The beam causes the symbol to glow and a light comes out of it.

The light changes in to a form and while everyone gets on guard Ben's tension is slightly lowers as everyone hears a chuckle from the light before the same voice says,

" So, young one, I see that you have improved your skill with the Star Sword. Well done.

Ben then looks amazed as he sees the light turn in to a humanoid shape till he says,

" Hey wait, I think know that voice. That's right; you're that _Gilgamesh_ guy from before right? "

The light then indeed turns into Gilgamesh and as the red clad swordsmen steps down in to the chamber Doug raises a eyebrow and says" Wait, Ben you're telling me you know who this joker is?"

Ben turns to his friend and says," Yup, this is the guy I had to fight to get the Star Sword."

Cloud then looks at Gilgamesh intently and says,

" Now that I think about it, I remember Bartz telling me once about a man named Gilgamesh. This does fit the description he gave me; guess it really is the same guy."

Gilgamesh then crosses his arms and chuckles before saying," So, he stills remembers me huh? Not too shocking, I am the greatest swordsman, living or dead!"

Cloud chuckles back before adding," He also told me that this guy was sort of a buffoon servant for the evil _Exdeath_ and that he died by blowing himself up."

Gilgamesh nearly falls over at this news before he says," What! Hey, that's not true! I took down that jerk with all I had, it just turned out that required me blowing myself up!"

James crosses his own arms and says," So, then you are indeed alive?"

Gilgamesh sighs and says,

" Well, I'm not completely alive and not completely dead. See, after my heroic sacrifice, the Celestial ones took pity on me and allowed me to repent for my sins while serving Exdeath by becoming their servant. It's not too bad I just do things like guard the temple here from undeserving fools and the sort."

Ben moves some hair out of his face and braces himself ,

" So let me guess, in order to get something for the Star Sword, I have to beat you this time."

James looks at Ben with amusement before saying,

" I thought you beat him last time?"

Ben gets defensive as he says," I passed the test and that's what's important! So, anyway I'm ready for you this time Gilgamesh."

Gilgamesh looks excited as he responds with," Nice spirit kid, but today is not the day for a rematch. I may be the watcher of the temple but the welder of the Star Sword must pass through many trials and opponents to be the true chosen bearer."

Ben gets shocked at this before saying," What? I did not have to do anything last time!"

James then closes his eyes and says,

" Hold up Ben remember that Robotnik 's troops were already in the Mobius temple when we got there and that Hiryuumon's egg was just waiting for us? Maybe his mother was the guardian of that temple's shrine and that Eggman killed her already?"

Gilgamesh then chuckles tensely as he rubs the back of his head and says,

" Oh , er it's nothing like that, I was supposed to come to that shrine when you got there but I was sleeping at the time.

"Everyone proceeds to looks at him funny"

What? Even spirits need to get some sleep time now and then.

Anyway, since you got a freebee last time the man you have to face is much more powerful. Originally I was just gonna have you fight my side kick Enkidu but now you're in for a real challenge.

Step on to the platform then and let's get this started. Oh yes, I should not have to mention this but this will be a one on one fight. Can't see if you deserve to pass if it's four on one now can we?

Ben looks at the others before looking confident and replying with," I guess you're right."

Doug has a face full of swagger as he says," Come on Ben, smash whatever dead guy appears before you!"

With this Gilgamesh takes out a sword and raises it in to the air, and a second later a arena like platform rises out of the chamber! As Cloud sees the platform glow he looks at Ben's test giver and says,

" I wonder who will be his opponent. Hopefully for Ben's sake it's reasonable. Well, one way or another hopefully this will be resolved soon and that Kira won't mind too much."

With this Ben then steps on the platform and as soon as he does a light comes out of the symbol again and another figure appears.

The figure appears to be a man in his early twenties. He is wearing black clothes with a blue cross on his chest and blue streaks on his pants. The new arrival has a cape on him and his face is covered by some sort of skeleton like mask. Ben sees the man has black eyes gazing behind his mask and the curious wielder of the Star Sword slowly walks forward and says,

" Who are you? Are you a hero?"

The man in the mask just closes his eyes and says,

" Hero? I knew a hero or two once. But I am no hero.

Gilgamesh chuckles again as he says," Ah, this guy sure is something. He fought with his friends but betrayed them all for the sake of his beloved sort of sister, and all the while he knew it was probably all a lie anyway. I think his friends are part of the Enji order. That's right, his name was S.

" The masked man glares at Gilgamesh as he cuts him off with a curt,"

That's enough; there is no need for people to know the story of a ghost. You may call me if you must call me something you can call me Judas**.** So you want to pass the trials and receive all of the power of the legendary Star Sword to become a hero, huh? Tell me what do you think it means to be a hero?"

Ben is caught off guard by this but thinks for a second before he smiles and responds with," Um, well, I guess someone who protects good people from evil people."

Judas just sighs as he responds with," Please, you really think it's that simple?"

Ben sees the sternness in the eyes of his soon to be opponent before he winces and gets on the defense with,"

Er, seems I have the wrong answers to everyone these days. Well no, I mean I know it takes effort and all that but as long as I don't give up I know I'll make it happen!"

Judas flicks his cape back as he says," Fool, I can see you are nothing but a dreamer who has no idea what it really means to be a hero."

Ben then gets annoyed as he points the Star Sword at Judas and says,

" Hey, don't underestimate me, my dream is to become one of the greatest Enji Knights and I will defeat you to get there. That's it, I don't know what your story is pal but I won't let you dismiss me!"

Ben then decides to get things over with and charges at Judas. He starts off by swinging his Star Sword at him but Judas ducks so fast that its like he disappears and promptly appears behind Ben with his sword drawn at Ben's neck. Judas sees Ben's reaction before he snickers and says,

" If that level of attack is all you got, then you should quit now. At this rate you will be dead before you even realize you failed."

Ben narrows his eyes as he then says," I don't give up that easily!"

Ben tries to elbow Judas in his throat but he is to slow. Ben then tries to attempts an energy Sword wave attack at Judas but he just deflects it right back at Ben and shocks Ben by unleashing a energy wave of his own, almost slashing off his head! Judas just gets in to his fighting stance and says,

"Bah, that level of attack is not going to work on me."

Ben sees Judas slowly getting ready to attack before he gulps and says,

" This isn't good. He is a far better swordsman than Vaan was; he almost seems to be on the same level of skill as Cloud Sensei. I, whoa!"

In a instant Judas bursts at Ben again and tries to slash him across the face! Judas then unleashes another furious barrage of sword slashes that Ben can barley defend against!

Judas shows Ben how good his skills are as he thrusts his saber in to the Star Sword so hard that it causes Ben's hands to waver, allowing Judas to slash Ben across the face! As blood flies out Judas sees Ben's pain and says,

" Do you understand now? It takes more than just dreams to be a true warrior."

Ben wipes the blood off his face before saying," Damn it, I have skills too! I've trained for years to get to be able to be good enough to be accepted to the Enji order, and I just barely made it. I'll show you I can back up my word!"

Judas just closes his eyes before his saber shimmers with purple magical energy. How pathetic, now you are repeating yourself. Enough, time to end your delusion. "

He then vanishes once more and Ben strains to try and figure out where he went as he says,

" What, where did he go? Ah! "

Ben is injured when he realizes that his leg has been struck by a slash from Judas and as he falls to his knees he starts to breath hard, Blast his attacks are so fast!"

Judas sees Ben struggle to get up before he points his sword at Ben once more and says,

" It is pointless to continue, my attack has lowered your already slim chance of victory by half."

Ben shocks Judas as he staggers back in to a fighting stance and says,

" I'm not done yet!"

Judas snickers with disgust as he says," Really?"

Judas then charges straight at Ben to attack. Ben goes for a block but then Judas takes out a second sword and performs a slash that produces energy that looks like a half full moon.

The force of the attack knocks the Star Sword out of Ben's hand and blasts Ben to the barrier of the ring, damaging him further.

Judas sees Ben still slowly get back up before he says,

" Bah, see how pitiful you are? I'll let you in on a little secret. I am only using half of my full power. Yet you at your best can not keep up. Since you still don't understand, I'll just get to the point. You don't have the level of resolve that I have to win."

Ben looks annoyed as he quickly picks the Star Sword back up and counters with," Resolve? What resolve can someone who is dead really be?"

Judas then comes at Ben again with two blades now and it takes everything Ben has to not let those swords get to him. Judas presses on with even more force as he says,

" Fool, even the dead has the resolve to never let their beliefs go."

Cloud sees Ben parry a few slashes before he thinks "_He's right Ben, I know from experience that even some dead people can have a stronger will then some living people_. "

Judas then presses Ben right against the barrier he looks right at Ben's face and says,

" You may have a dream but you do not have the will to pay the price of what you need to pay to get what you want! Those who are not able to handle the pain it takes to reach such high goals are mere dreamers, nothing more."

Ben shows Judas he has more bite then he might have let on as he jabs Judas hard in the gut to kick him back before he says,

" You don't know me! I spend most of my free time in training simulations so I can improve my skills and be just as good as the masters!"

Judas coldly retorts with," You can train all you want, it won't change the fact that you lack the will to go all out, even if you seek to kill."

Ben takes a deep breath as he says," I've killed some of my enemies before; I am not naïve enough to not see what goes on in war you know."

Judas looks unimpressed as he closes his eyes and says,

" but how many of them where humans, how many lives did you take that involved seeing someone who looks just like you have the life fade right out of their eyes?

I can tell just from the way you use that blade that you lack the killer instinct."

Ben shrugs and says,

"And what's the deal if I don't ? Enji Knights are not murderers. I will kill my opponent if I have no choice but not if there is another way."

Judas chuckles and wryly says," Ha, against a real opponent they will notice your weakness in an instant and show no mercy. In a battle, one who holds back will gain nothing but death. You won't get a second chance from them, or me! Demon Lance!"

Judas then jumps up fires an energy attack shaped like a black colored lance at Ben that is powerful enough to cause an explosion! As the ground vibrates wildly Doug gets tense and says," Oh no!'"

Hiryuumon sees the smoke fill up the entire energy barrier around the battle ring before he looks around and says,

" Hey what happened? Where is the Boss? Is he all right?"

James tensely gazes at the battleground before saying," That's what we all want to know, that was some serious fire power though."

Gilgamesh sees the damage done to the combat zone before chuckling as he quietly says,

" Leon sure doesn't pull any punches. That's good though, this is not supposed to be an easy test. Although I hope he did not kill the poor rookie, otherwise I'm gonna be made a guardian of a pond or something."

Cloud surveys the area around him and senses something before he crosses his arms and adds," Don't count Ben out guys. If you pay attention you guys can still sense his magic energy. Despite everything, he is quite sturdy, maybe even more durable then I was at his age.

" Doug raises an eyebrow before he feels something to and says," Hey whoa, right on Cloud is not fooling! "

The smoke clears and Ben is indeed still standing. He was not able to dodge the attack but he put up a magic shield to lessen the damage before he got hit. Still Ben is damaged and is left arm is quite sour. However Judas sees that Ben's face is still one of absolute determination before he sighs and says"

Tsc, you don't know when to quit do you?"

Ben smiles weakly as he retorts with," Never was good at that. People like you are always looking down on me. My whole life I was always trying to catch up with the rest of the group. I was never the worst but still never good enough to get anywhere worth being. To top it off I was a little shy so I did not have that many friends."

Judas responds with a shrug as he says," Why should I care if you were not a happy child?

Ben sighs again as he fallows up with," The point is that joining the Enji order was the first chance I had to make a name for myself and be somebody. Therefore, I can't accept losing here no matter what! You better believe its going to take FAR more then this to make me back down from this Judas!"

Judas chuckles as he dryly says," Talking about your dreams can only get you so far if you don't have the power to back them up! "

Judas then dives in to end the fight with a finishing slash but Ben surprises him by lifting a piece of the ring up with his sword and sending it to intercept Judas.

Judas easily slashes through it and attacks Ben with his other sword. However Ben shrives around the slash to be at behind his foe and promptly slashes Judas in the back! Judas grunts in pain and instantly lunges around to slash Ben with both of his swords, only to stab a blur!

The masked warrior then feels another burst of pain as he sees Ben besides him, slashing through his side! Judas falls to his knees as blood trickles down before he sees Ben resume his fighting stance and says,

" What's this, an after image skill? He's fighting on a whole other level!"

Ben grins and says," I told you not to underestimate me. I may have only mostly done virtual simulation training. My cousin Max was a real master of Martial arts and sword fighting. He taught me almost everything he knows. So, you see it's time for you to see what I can really do!"

Judas sees Ben have the Star Sword shine with light again before he thinks, _That look in his eye, it's the same look that Stan always had in his. I guess it is the irony of fate." _His swords both glow purple before he narrow his eyes and glares at Ben intently before saying,

" So maybe you're not that much of an amateur, but you still lack the resolve to defeat me!"

Judas then to began to fight with deadly speed and unleashes a barrage of powerful attacks. But Ben is able to keep up with every one of the attacks. Ben's opponent is starting to get fed up as he has a magical aura blazes up with such force that it rips open the floor panels below him till he says,

" I see, I admit I underestimated you. But this ends now!"

Ben responds by thrusting his magical blade up in to the air before it surges with even more energy. He then says,

" Your right, it is over, for you! Takes this, my anger, my hatred and all of my sorrow!

Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben at once charges at his foe with all of his power and the man in front of him responds by saying," It won't be that easy, Marian! "

Judas's swords glow with dark purple energy before he almost appears to be welding a blade twice his size! He then proceeds to collide with the light blue energy emitting from Ben's attack. The two collide and the impact of the blow causes an explosion that shatters the shield around the ring! Doug sees the clashing lights shining up the entire chamber before he shields his eyes and says,

" Whoa! Ben is emitting more magic energy then when he fought Gigasmon!"

James tensely nods as he adds," But is it enough to defeat this guy?"

Gilgamesh sees Ben slowly push Judas back before he thinks,"

_I am impressed at this Ben fellow. I knew he had some potential, after all otherwise the Star-Sword would not have chosen him to be its new welder. But still, for him to have become strong enough for Leon to take seriously. If he ever gets to the last trial I will have to go all out in our next battle._ "

Cloud widens his eyes and says," Guys look, the smoke is clearing. I also sense that one of the fighters' energy is lowering, this fight is over."

Hiryuumon looks in front of him carefully as he says," But who won?

"Sure enough the smoke clears to show that Ben and Judas both seem to be on the other side of where they charged each other.

Ben takes a breath and then yells in pain as he realizes that he was slashed lightly on the side. But as soon as Judas lowers his sword it shatters along with his mask. Also he realizes that his chest has a horizontal cut along it. Judas grasps his chest and falls to his knees before he chuckles bitterly,

" I see, I guess I underestimated your true resolve after all."

Ben chuckles as he looks happy," Told you not to underestimate me."

Judas just looks up to the ceiling before saying," Hum, if I still had my _Swordian Chaltier_ with me this fight might have turned out differently. But for now I concede defeat."

Gilgamesh then gives a big chuckle as he says," Well then boy I guess that means you pass your third trial!"

Hiryuumon at once jumps as he says," All right the boss did it!

Gilgamesh then turns to Ben and says," For passing the trial you now may receive this. "

Gilgamesh then waves his hand and the altar in front of everyone begins to glow. Out of it comes a dark blue light. This light flies in to Ben's Star-Sword and for a second it glows dark blue and a symbol from the ancient Xenogan language appears on the helm of the blade. Ben looks at the dark blue crystal shard before saying,

" What's this symbol supposed to mean?" His friends then go over to his side till James takes a closer look and says,"

Let me see, my guess is that it is the Xenogan word for knowledge."

Gilgamesh walks over and says," The red haired one is correct, that is the knowledge crystal that corresponds with the Star Sword."

Ben puts in to its place on the helm of the Star Sword before he sees it glow again. He grins and says,

" Oh yah this is the third one that is in my sword now, what do these crystals do, anyway?"

Gilgamesh grumbles as he says," Well the short version is that the full power of the Star Sword was sealed away after the legendary hero used its true strength along with other things to supposedly seal away the Shin Emperor of Darkness, _**Chaos Zannacross Necron**_ during the supreme war of good and evil millions of years ago.

After the battle, the hero died and the celestial ones divided and then sealed the power of the Star sword across the universe into temples like this one so its power cannot be misused by those whose hearts are filled with darkness. The more of these crystals the Star sword gets the more powerful it gets and it also learns new abilities to boot. Get them all and you stand a decent chance at getting your destiny done in one piece lad."

Ben looks back at the Star Sword with amazement as he holds it up and says," So this sword really did belong to a Hero that saved the universe? And it chooses me to be its new welder, huh? Well, if it really has chosen me to be the new hero then I won't let down its expectations.

Evil everywhere better watch out because the legendary Enji Knight in training Ben Auro will not stand for those who think they can get away with their crimes!"

Hiryuumon sees Ben laughing before he gets confused and says," Who are you talking to anyway boss?"

Doug sees Ben keep on laughing before he rolls his eyes," Don't mind him he's just in his own world again."

Ben nearly trips over at this and angrily turns to the blond haired man and says," Hey, I heard that! By the way who is this Zannacross person?"

James looks shocked as he says," What, didn't you read your history Ben?"

Cloud crosses his arms and says," Well, supposedly millions of years ago he was supposed to be the origin of all evil. He also is rumored to have been the one to wipe out such ancient races like the Xenogans and others. After doing some research, I am beginning to believe that the calamity _Jenova_ that cause my world so much pain might have some sort of relation to the Dark god, even the Cetra might have been involved.

But enough history for now, we have more important things to deal with. Good work Ben, I see you have been training very hard." Ben beams with delight as he gives a nod,

" Thanks Cloud sensei I'm glad you noticed. Oh ah Judas?"

The defeated swordsmen raises his head to say," What is it?

"Ben gives a thumbs up as he says," Good match there!"

The mask less swordsmen raises an eyebrow as he says," Tsc, are you always this nice to your enemies?"

Ben looks confused as his retorts with," No, but the fights over so we aren't enemies anymore. I mean, you don't seem like the worst kind of guy so I don't see any need to be angry at you for now."

Judas just laughs bitterly as he says," Heh, I don't know if I will ever understand how people like you and that other one think."

Cloud sighs and says," We should get going, If we don't report back to Commander Kira soon he will think we are collaborating with spies or something. Is it all right if you call off the temple guardians? They are a little overeager to fight if you know what I mean."

Gilgamesh chuckles as he nods," Oh sorry about that, they don't get much to do so they jump all over who ever enters. I think it will be faster if I just open the warp so you can come to the entrance right away. It's probably best if you hurry anyway. I can sense much dark energy's surrounding what I believe is an energy filled with the same kind of feeling I have around angels."

Cloud gets alarmed as he says," That must be King Atem! It seems Vile is not alone. Come on squad 7 we have to hurry!"

Ben cringes as he puts the Star Sword back in his sheath and says with a sarcasm tone," Oh joy, I can already hear the Commander yelling at us for this just great.

Oh wait before we go, Gilgamesh um do you think you can tell me where the next temple is?

Gilgamesh closes his eyes and snorts before answering with," If you really are the chosen hero then destiny will guide you to it."

Ben sighs again as he says," Oh come on, one just a hint or something?"

Gilgamesh moans back with," Oh fine, it involves another hero of fate, a ferry, and a cow."

Ben blinks and says," A, cow?"

Gilgamesh turns around and says," I'm not suppose to tell you anything so you have heard more than enough! Time to prove you are a hero by helping your comrades protect the king!"

Ben chuckles tensely as he says," Oh right almost forgot."

James sighs before saying," What are we, chopped liver?"

Gilgamesh turns back around and takes out a sword before saying," Remember, when you exit the temple the fountain has warp stars on it which can help you guys get to the battle faster."

Cloud sees the center of the area have light form around it till he says," Right, let's move out!"

Ben salutes the red swordsmen and says," Until next time, Gilgamesh, and so long to you to Judas."

Judas then gets back up before he sighs and says. "My real name is Leon just so you know. Lion Magus.

Ben looks pleasantly surprised as he nods and says," Leon huh? Well good luck doing whatever you dead people do. Gilgamesh, Leon, take care."

"Ben, Cloud Doug, James and Hiryuumon step on the altar and are transported back to the surface. As the group are transported away in a flash of light Gilgamesh sees Leon looking amused before saying," Good work there Leon. If you keep it up you might just get a second chance at life after all.

"Leon merely shrugs and answers with," Whatever."

Gilgamesh groans as he slouches over and says," Ugh, you know if you want to have another chance at life you might want to act just a little friendlier, but hey it's your call if you want to be alive again or not. "

Leon merely puts his remaining sword away before saying," It's just how I am."

Gilgamesh gets annoyed and is about to talk back till just then the door comes crashing down with the Paradox brothers covered with the Spartan tribe all over them. The two Iron Giants are trying to swat the many Tonberry's off them like one would do to bugs as Para says, Blast it brother, these bugs are persistent." The two iron giants then slam in to each other as Dox adds,

" I know brother they don't know how to stop!"

The Tonberry's keep stabbing their targets with their knifes only to do little to the tall guarding strong armor. Never the less the Chief of the Spartan tribe is not dispirited at all as he says," Spartans maintain your positions and keep at them!"

Gilgamesh sees his would be protectors smash in to one of the pillars in the room before he loses his temper and says," Would you all knock it off! You all are embarrassing excuses for guards! And believe me I know what disgraces are!"

Everyone in the room stops in their tracks as the appointed guarding of the Star Sword hears lots of forms of," Sorry boss! "Come out before he goes on to yell as Leon watches on in disgust. But, with this we reached the end of the line for today, and round up another chapter!

Will Ben and Co make it back to King Dededee's castle in time to help the Enji knights stop the treacherous attack of Elraine and Meta-knight? Let's find out!

Author notes, although I never played Tales of Destiny one or two I always liked what I read about him, that a videos on youtube. Hopefully I portrayed him alright. Ah, a little update, I have in fact gotten Tales of Destiny 2 for the PSP so I was able to get more of a feel for Leon, hopefully it can be seen in the chapter lol. If anyone has any questions feel free to put it in a review or something, in till I believe that's all so till next time everyone.


	16. Chapter 16: The Many Faces Of Evil

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 13: The Many Faces Of Evil._**

As Ben and the rest of squad 7 hurry back on warp stars from the fountain of dreams to King Dedede's castle, we begin today by seeing how their friends are fairing in their absence. And so the battle rages on between the Enji and the Digimon army leaded by Kirby's foe Meta Knight. Let's review the current situation.

Squall is currently caught in Petaldramon's tale. Cecil is clashing blades with a powered up Meta-Knight, and the rest of the Enji are battling the Digimon troops while trying to protect the locals. For some reason Commander Kira and his personal Titan Fleet has yet to arrive.

As all of this is happening, High Priestess Elraine has shown her true face and after being led with King Atem and King Dedede to the castle's underground shelter by Zidane and Mahado, along with the two Digimon royal guard's and Lisa. She tries to kill Dedede and demands that Atem come with her to meet Havoc Drasheid. So now that the places are all set let's see how this turns out.

Currently Squall is still trying not to get crushed by Petaldramon's tail. However, as we turn back to the view of the scar faced Enji Captain it seems despite his efforts his enemy has to hard a grip on him as he realizes this and shouts," Blast I can't move! "

Petaldramon chuckles as he stomps closer to Dedede castle and says," Yeah baby looks like you're gonna be sleeping with the fish! You Enji aren't as tough as Meta-Knight said you were. Now it's about time I squeeze you so tight you become tooth paste right?"

Just then before Petaldramon can go for the killer move a flash appears and all of a sudden Squall is freed from the tail as it has burned off! As the Sithantos monster fully grasps what is happening he roars in pain and says,"

Ow! Who's the wise guy that burned of one of my tails?"

His responds is hearing a quick male chuckle before the voice says," That would be me leaf face!"

As the smoke clears Squall realizes that the attack that burned off the tail was a thrown sword that was on fire. The owner of that sword is Stan! The Blond haired Enji looks at his comrade before he smirks,

" Hey Squall, looks like you were tied up there so I thought I'd join the fight. I was getting bored fighting those grunts anyway."

Squall rolls his eyes as he gets up and says," This isn't a game Stahn, we have to get rid of this pain and protect the king.

Stan nods and says," Come on like I don't know that Squall" He goes to pick up his sword and gets in to a fighting stance." All right then, let's barbecue this lizard!

Petaldramon narrows his eyes and looks like he wants to gnaw the bones off his enemies as he says," You think just because there are two of you that you can win? Forget about it! Leaf Cyclone!

"Petaldramon then fires a powerful whirlwind from the spinning leafs surrounding his head. Too bad for him however that Squall has already saw this move and this time he is ready for it as he counters by casting a reflect spell on him and Stan sending the whirlwind to the Digimon's feet. As Squall sees the giant green lizard crash down with a thud he says,

" An attack like that won't work on me twice. I'll give you one more chance to surrender peacefully!"

Petaldramon sees the Enji Knight have blue energy surge around his Gun-Blade before he snarls,

" Bah, you think I'll turn chicken that easy, do you? Well, here's your answer! "

Petaldramon then gets on his hind legs and jumps on the ground hard, creating a mini earthquake. The attack does not faze the two Enji knights much though, as they just use their magic energy to jump high and head for the wood dragon's face! Stan then looks annoyed as he says,

" I don't know why you bother Squall I don't think this thing is smart enough to know what surrendering is. Oh well more fun for me then, Beast Impact! "

Stan slams in to Petaldramon with his fist and his energy is so strong that a small lion head of pure magical energy appears on his fist for a moment as part of the Enji's attack. The attack hits the wooden dragon hard, so hard that he falls over!

Stan lands on the ground confidently as he says," All right, it's over you waking log pile!

Squall sees how cocky his comrade is being before he sighs and thinks," _I wish he would not be so careless about this, although I guess he has so far never screwed up when it counts."_

With this Squall is snapped out of his thoughts as the outraged Digimon in front of him slams the ground hard enough to cause a tremor before Petaldramon says,

" Arag, I guess Meta-knight wasn't joking when he said you Enji punks were strong. But I'm not done yet! Torture Jungle!"

Stahn sees the ground continue to shake before he looks around and says,"

I don't get it nothing's happening. What, another earthquake?"

Squall all of a sudden sees the ground around his fellow Enji Captain crack up till he says," Stan, behind you! "

The ground beneath Stan then crumples away as large branch vines come out to grab him. Petaldramon used the large vines on his back to go beneath the ground for an ambush and since he was on his back the attack was not noticed. He then gets back right side up and hurls the now constricted Stahn right to him as he licks his lips and says,"

HA, looks like I got you! Now I think I'll see what Enji Knights taste like for lunch!"

Squall then has his magical aura surge before he thrusts his blade in to the air and says,

" Forget about me? How about now! Renzokuken limit break, Blasting Zone!

"Squall summons an enormous amount of magic energy and surrounds his Gun-blade with it. His blade then glows with blue energy and doubles in size in a way that is similar to Ben's shining flare slash skill, albeit much larger. Squall's target only realizes how much power the Enji is throwing at him till it's too late and Squall proceeds to charge and slash's in to Petaldramon's vines freeing Stahn.

As The Enji lands on the ground he sees Petaldramon roar in pain before wiping off some sweat and saying," Thanks Squall I own you one."

Squall sprouts a small grin as he fallows up with," Don't mention it.

Petaldramon roars yet again as he writhes around widely till he glares furiously at the two warriors of light,"

Oww! I'm sick of you Enji! The best solution to a rat problem is a little breeze, right?

Leaf Cyclone!"

As the two Enji see yet another cyclone heading there way Stahn gets angry, so angry his power surges with fire till he says,

" Wrong! I'm getting tired of you tree face, so I think I'll turn you to fire wood!

Kou'ou Tenshouyoku ! "

Stan then charges at Petaldramon's cyclone as fire surrounds him. The energy takes form as a blazing phoenix as he charges through the attack. The attack is so strong that it goes straight through the cyclone without pause and continues to go straight into Petaldramon's mouth!

Stan then comes out through the other end of the digimon a few seconds later and to say the least, Petaldramon felt it more than a little. The wooded digimon screams in pain as he burns in flames. As Petaldramon vainly tries to charge at Squall the fire burns his body to badly as fire covers his eyes and he says," Ow! Hey, this isn't suppose to be happening! I know this is just a bad dream right? ARHAHH! "

The flames then consume Petaldramon completely and he explodes; only a strange brown and green artifact remains where the fragments of his body are. Stahn sees some of his foe's remains burn up like kindle before he chuckles and says,

" Well that's the end of him; I told Rutee this mission would be a piece of cake.

Squall sighs again and says," You don't take much seriously, do you? Hey, has Lisa contacted you yet? Zidane has not reported to me and I told him to as soon as he got King Atem to safety."

Stan shrugs and responds with," I don't know, she might have called while I was thrashing these guys around. Let me check, hey Lisa, status report! That's strange no answer. She may chat a lot but she knows to pick up when it's a mission."

Squall then checks his transmitter and says,

" Zidane do you copy? Report your status! I can still sense his energy so he's not dead. Maybe the bunker is blocking commutations. Come on Stahn let's go check."

The other Enji gets tense as he says," Good idea."

With that the two heroes' make sure the area is clear before trying to insure their efforts were not in vain.

* * *

And so with this we now turn are view to see what else transpired as Squall and Stan finished off Petaldramon. And so we now catch up on another battle to see that Cecil was still struggling with a powered up Meta-knight. Ever since Meta-knight used the seal of Necrocalcous on him self-Cecil can barely block the dark knight's attacks.

At the moment Cecil and Meta-Knight are exchanging a furious barrage of blows and The Enji paladin has tries to land a blow with a vertical slash, only for Meta-Knight to easley evade the strike and retaliate by thrusting his sword downward!

Cecil dodges being struck by this but is not expecting his foe's sword to release a wave of blue energy that hits Cecil dead on! Meta-Knight sees his opponent loose blood before he smugly sneer's and says,"

Heh, what was it you were saying before Enji scum? Something about the light always outshining the darkness? Fool, in the end the only thing that remains is darkness!

"Meta-Knight then unleashes another ground wave but this time the Enji is ready and swiftly slashes the attack in half before saying,

" You're wrong! I know from experience that while darkness might give more power faster, the power of justice is the one that gives the true power."

Meta-Knight responds with a harsh glare as he says," I'm sick of your boring righteous lectures, You can give all the speeches you like in the next world! "

Meta-knight then charges up his magic energy and fires off a massive dark sword wave that is heading straight for Cecil! While the attack carves up the ground it's also slow though so the paladin is able to dodge it with ease. As Cecil lands on the ground he says,

"Did you really think I'd just stand there and let you hit me with that attack do you?"

Meta-knight uses his bat like wings to take to the air again as he responds with," Perhaps, but at the very least it would seem I will hit something with that!"

Cecil quickly glances around him before his face fills up with dread and he says," Oh no! "

Meta-knight's attack may have missed Cecil but it is now heading towards a pair of innocent Waddle Dee who our too scared to move away! Cecil grasps his fist tightly till he glares back at Meta-Knight and says,

" You coward!"

Cecil uses his magic energy and casts a spell to boost his speed while he rushes to intercept the attack. He is successful in smashing the blast away, but Meta-Knight uses the opportunity to attack Cecil from above! Cecil sees his winged enemy just in time for the bad guy to say,

"Ha, see where your sense of justices gets you? Don't worry I'm sure since you were so good, you will go to heaven hero! Goodbye Enji scum! Arg!"

Just before Meta-Knight can impale Cecil from above, he is hit himself and gets knocked back. The masked blue swordsmen quickly scans the area and says,

" Who did that?" The miniature dark knight gets his responds when a voice he knows all too well says,

" Meta-Knight why are you up to no good again?"

Meta-Knight then cringes as he sees Kirby land on the ground between him and Kirby. Cecil is caught off guard by the pink wonder's sudden arrival but just sighs as he says,

" Who are you? Well, I owe you my thanks anyway."

Kirby smiles at Cecil and says," No problem mister."

It seems that someone healed Kirby and after he woke up he heard the rumbling of the battle going on and went out, then he saw the battle between Meta-knight and Cecil. In any case Meta-Knight is less then amused at seeing his long time on and off enemy before he chuckles and dryly says,

" Ha, well if it isn't everyone's favorite marshmallow. Perfect, now I can complete my mission and settle the score all at once!"

Kirby frowns at this and says,

" Meta-Knight why are you doing all this? We worked together to stop evil guys who tried to attack Pop-Star before. Why are you working with all these evil monsters?"

Meta-knight points his blazing sword at the small hero before responding with,

" Fool, I may have assisted you in defeating _Nightmare,_ _Dark-Matter_, _Dark Nebula_, _Dark Mind_ and all the others but that was only because I refuse to allow mindless monsters who only want to destroy command me!

However my new employer is different, I will serve my new employer for I share their disgust for the current form of this universe. Once the new era of the universe begins I will be this planet's ruler!"

Cecil is disgusted at Meta-Knights responds as he grasps his blade tightly and says," Those sayings and principles, so Sithantos are really the ones behind this, are they not?"

Meta-Knight just has the red symbol on his forehead glow brightly before he says,

" I never said that. Besides it does not concern you. You're both about to take a one way trip to the next world!"

Kirby looks upset for a second before he glows with energy and then takes a sword out of his stomach. As a Green cap forms on his forehead Kirby sadly says,

" Meta-Knight. "

Meta-Knight merely gets back then resumes his attack. Kirby then realizes he can't avoid this fight and fully unleashes his sword power as he joins Cecil in the battle.

Together the two heroes are able to fight the powered up Meta-Knight to a standstill. After not landing a solid blow on either hero for a minute The Sithantos ally starts getting frustrated. Meta-Knight then prepares another magic attack as he says,

" Bah no more games, I'll finish you off with this attack! "

He is about to unleash another dark tornado attack when all of a sudden the seal of Necrocalcous on his head disappears and his power up along with it! The shocked enemy of the good guys then staggers from the sudden loss of power as he says,

" No! The seal's power is gone! Havoc did say its effects only lasted temporarily, but I thought it would last longer than this!"

Kirby looks as serious as someone with as a adorable face as his can get as he says,"

Give it up Meta-Knight!"

The winged being snarls as he then says," Never! I let things remain as chaotic as they have been for too long as it is Kirby! I seen a glimpse at the proper world, I won't wait any longer! "

He then swiftly charges at Kirby but Cecil then shows he was ready as he appears quickly to his side and surprises the dark knight with a powerful blow that knocks his sword Galaxia out of his hand. Kirby then takes the opportunity to unleashing a rising slash at Meta-Knight, hitting his face hard, so hard that his mask cracks! Meta-Knight quickly grasps his cracking mask before saying,

" No, I can't lose again to the likes of you!"

Kirby looks sad at Meta-Knights anger and says," When will you learn Meta-knight that bad guys never get away with being mean for long?"

Meta-knight just laughs bitterly as he says," I would never expect a simpleton like you to understand what I truly strive for Kirby. Ha, you're so naïve you may have won this battle but I promise you will lose the war! "

Meta-Knight then touches a part of his mask which leads to the Halberd Mark two to respond by firing its main cannon at them! Its shots miss, but when the smoke from the blast is clear it seems that Meta-knight is gone and five large and armored Knightmon digimon have taken his place! Cecil sighs with annoyance as he says,

" Looks like it's not over yet, can you still fight Kirby?"

Kirby looks determined as he nods and says," Yup, looks like I should invite a friend to this picnic.

"Kirby then shows off more of his powers as he then converts his sword power into the living green blade knight helper.

He then combines his cutter powers with electricity powers to form the double energy blade move he used in his times when he fought against the 02 invasion. Cecil can't help but be impressed with the small hero's various powers as he says,

" My the pink one is full of surprises; I see why he is this planet's hero.

" Cecil then sees the

Blade Knight helper at once grasps the situation as he stretches and says,

"Ah, is today another picnic Kirby?"

Kirby just swings his dual blade around and says," Yup, although the guests are kind of rude so watch out. "

The three are about to battle the Knightmon when all of a sudden the digimon are crashed into by three stars and go flying. Kirby sees this and rubs his head while saying," What, are those Warp Stars?"

Cecil remains on edge as he says," Are they reinforcements? "

As Kirby and Cecil are trying to figure out if the star riders are friends or foes they get their answer when two of the remaining Knightmon get blasted in the chest with energy arrows, arrows that came from James!

All of a sudden there is a flash, and one Knightmon finds himself in pieces with Cloud standing behind him! The last two Knightmon get anxious and try to retreat but then Wyrmmon jumps out of the hole with Doug ridding him.

(As soon as they landed, he Digivole again.) Doug then steps out of the new crater and grins before cracking his knuckles,

" Looks like we're not too late to the party; they already got a piñata for us! Want to see if there's candy inside, Wyrmmon?"

Wyrmmon then lands besides the marital artist as he responds with," I wonder if it tastes like vanilla or chocolate? Only one way to find out, Magma Cyclone! "

Wyrmmon's attack melts the first Knightmon and Doug takes the chance to get behind the last one and use his mach five impact punch technique to pulverize the last one. Cloud then goes to Cecil to address the situation and Cecil is glad to see his comrades are alive as he says,"

Ah Cloud I see you guys are all right after all."

Cloud nods and quickly says," Ah, sorry about that we were investigating a temple that might have been related to Sithantos. Turns out it was not, but it blocked out all transmissions so we had to stick through it. Looks like things were more severe then even Kira expected."

Cecil nods and responds with," Indeed but it looks like you guys are here just in time. Wait a minute, where is that Ben fellow?"

Cloud chuckles slightly as he turns around and says," Oh it's nothing just. "

At that moment, Ben comes out of the crater with his hand over his stomach. He looks queasy as he sees everyone glancing at him before groaning,"

Ugh, Sorry Cloud sensei. I don't think flying by warp star sits well with my stomach.

(_Must, not, throw, up_. )"

Cloud just face palms as he turns to the others and says," James would you heal Ben so our squad can be at full efficiency?"

James chuckles and responds with," Yes sir."

As the red haired member of Squad 7 uses healing magic to stabilize Ben's stomach Cloud turns back to his fellow Enji Captain and says," So Cecil what's the situation, where is everybody?"

Cecil looks around with dread as he says," Well I have been fighting the enemy Digimon until their leader Meta-Knight engaged me in combat. Then this Kirby fellow helped me drive him off and that's where you all came in. Have you been contacted by commander Kira? What about King Atem's status?"

Cloud looks frustrated as he says," Those are the things I was going to ask you."

Ben spots something and says," Hey look, over there is captains Squall and Stahn! Maybe they know something."

Ben is correct as he spots the two Enji captains are running, see the group and run over to them. Squall at once goes over and says,"

Cloud, I see you guys are alive after all. Have you guys heard anything from commander?"

The spiky haired Enji gives off another sigh before responding with,

" No, that was what I was just going to ask you. We aren't getting anywhere with this. Is the line open? "

Cloud, Cecil, Stahn and Squall all are about to try and use their communicators to connect either the Kings guard or commander Kira when Ben notices that the Dragon digimon Gigadramon is heading to land right on them!

As the large gray digimon opens up its metal claws everyone prepares to attack it. However as the large monster has its claws glow all of a sudden it winces before the Digimon explodes in midair!

When the smoke clears Ezan is standing calmly in front of them. Also, there a few feet behind him is Senel who is catching his breath. Senel looks at his teammate with irritation before saying,"

Hey Ezan! Next time how about warning me before you blow up a monster I am on!

Ezan casually turns to Senel and responds with," Oh, sorry. Captain Squall, I have destroyed twenty of the enemies. I have not been able to receive any new orders, is there any change in your orders?"

Squall shrugs and adds," No, good work Ezan. By the way have you seen King Atem since the battle's start?"

Ezan curtly responds with," No, I have seen X Zero and Axl battling Megadramon. I saw Vaan and Tidus battling a bunch of Tankmon. I sense various magical energies around but that is all that I saw."

Squall has his usually stoic face flex out lines of worry as he looks around and says," That's it, I am officially worried. Zidane was suppose to contact me after he escorted the King to the shelter but I haven't heard from him since I told him this."

Stahn shrugs and says," Er, Lisa has not contacted me either, but it's weird, the castle's shield is still up so no one has gotten inside. What could be causing a problem then?"

Cecil looks up and sees the Halberg attacking the Lylat warships and Dedede 's own battle blimp before he crosses his arms and says,

" It's strange, besides to cover the retreat of that Meta-knight the battleship has not fired any shots."

Squall then closes his eyes and says," They could have easily over powered the castle's shields to capture the Lylat king so what are they waiting for, unless."

Cloud's eyes fill up with dread as a relation dawns on both him and Squall before he says," There is a spy that was sent in there that was the key to this attack!"

Cecil then grimaces as he says," But, who could it be? King Dedede? Wait a minute, do you guys think it's possible that the one behind this is E,"

* * *

Before he can finish his sentence the ground starts to shake and to everyone's dread an explosion breaks out, form inside the Dedede Castle! Squall at once looks at his comrades and says," That's it, we have to get in touch with someone pronto. Even if we have to tear through them, we have to get the shield down now!"

The group then tries to go through with this task but another wave of various enemies comes at them! Everyone tries to take out theses unwanted obstacles as fast as they can. However, now we leave this group to see if there is any point to this struggle! And so as everyone has been fighting outside we now return to where we left off last time.

And so it would seem Zidane, Lisa, Mahado, and the royal guards, Wolfmon and Lowemon are trying to survive the magical onslaught from the treacherous Elraine. Elraine is currently seeing all of her enemies getting ready to attack before she giggles in a detached manner and says,

" Ha haha, pathetic pitiful heathens! Why do you try to defy your own salvation? Only by embracing the order of Sithantos can you escape oblivion!"

Zidane groans as he twirls his blades around and responds with,

" Like I'd accept "salvation" from someone as crazy as you. Don't get me wrong, you're cute enough, it's just that threatening to blow up someone if they don't get along with you is kind of a turn off."

Elraine only responds to that taunt by having her magical aura flare up once more to shatter some of the shelters furniture and at seeing this Atem gets defiant as he says,

" Elraine! Why are you behind this attack? What do you want with this world?"

Elraine responds by moving some hair out of her eyes and saying," Why all of this is for you your majesty, Popstar is irrelevant.

Once I bring you to master Drashid face to face he can personally enlighten you to our cause and Sithantos will have control over both the Lylat Republic and the Zeon federation. Then the new era can begin that much sooner! Now, you all stalled your fates long enough. Taste salvation, Divine Saber!

"Elraine waves her glowing hand and starts off the battle by using her magic to hurl several magic sabers at her foes.

Wolfmon and Zidane are able to deflect most of them and Mahado is able to put up a magic barrier to block the rest. The two royal guard digimon then go on the offensive as Lowemon attacks with unleashing his Shadow Meteor energy attack while Wolfmon attacks her with his light sabers from the side.

Elraine is prepared though and takes out her own weapon, a bright glowing blue crystal staff like object with blades on the end of each side. She deflects Lowemon's energy attack and heads it into Wolfmon sending him colliding into the wall!

She then quickly charges at Lowemon and slashes him before he can counter. Elraine sees the determination in her attackers eyes and merely laughs as she says,

" HA fools, your pitiful attacks cannot harm me!"

Wolfmon tries to shoot her in the face with a light energy blast from his left gauntlet but Elraine catches the blast with her free hand and merely dissipates the light! Wolfmon then lands on the ground and snarls before saying,

" I guess I just have to try harder! Wolfmon fusion Digivole to **Beowolfmon**! "

As one of the special spirit Digimon by combining with his beast spirit he can evolve to his stronger form which is on par with a mega level digimon. Wolfmon then does just that and becomes consumed with light till he emerges with more armor on his body and a larger golden blade. Elraine sees this and sighs before saying,

" No matter what form you take your fate will be the same.

" Elraine casually opens her palm to fire a holy ray of light, but that light beam is instantly slashed in half by Beowolfmon before he says,

" Don't be so sure, Cleansing Light!"

Beowolfmon fires a laser of light along with five missiles all from his right hand. Even though he is more powerful than before Elraine is still able to deflect them all with ease. Elraine sees the tip of her outfit is now singed though and she narrows her eyes with slight anger,

" I'll ask one more time, surrender now and embrace the love of Sithantos or suffer for all entirety! Really now, how hard is it for you inferior beings to realize that you can't win?"

Elraine raises her bladed weapon to strike but suddenly hears," Harder than you think lady!"

The Sithantos Cardinal hastily glances backward and says," What? Ahh!"

Elraine feels a pain in her back and when she turns around she sees that Zidane had sneaked up on her while she was distracted and slashed her on the back! The false holy women sees Zidane grinning before she says,"

How could that tailed Enji move faster than I could anticipate? You vile little insect how dare you!"

Zidane sees a few holy beams coming for him and swiftly evades the magic till he says,

" Stings huh? That's what you get for underestimating us!"

Elraine then forms a grim smile as she says," You dirty, heh. Fine then I guess its oblivion then, Embrace End!"

Zidane sees that his enemy now has her aura getting even larger before he gulps and says a quick," Uh oh. "

Elraine then gathers her magic energy and uses it to summon an icicle the size of a house! "Know your place, heretic!"

She then crashes the icicle on Zidane faster than he anticipated and he does not seem to have dodged it in time. As the icicle shatters and icy spikes erupt out of the entire area of the room Elraine expects to see Zidane dead! However she is surprised to see four giant hats in his place!" the evil women is caught off guard with this and says,

" What is the meaning of this?"

All of a sudden she sees an eruption of green energy before she sees Mahado floating in mid air behind the hats! The Master Mage just gazes at his enemy before saying,

" That would be me. Before the attack hit Zidane I used my power to shield him with my magical hat spell. Now you have to guess where he is and if you guess wrong you will be in for a nasty surprise."

Atem is impressive with the work of his long time servant and shows this with," Good work Mahado! Make this deluded women see her magic is not as absolute as she thinks."

Lisa then giggles and says," I see why this guy is the head of the Supreme King's personal security he might live up to being labeled one of the best dark magicians in the universe!"

Elraine is not impressed at all with the tricks of her obstacles as she grips her weapon tightly and says,"

Bah, your silly childish tricks only delay the inevitable. Besides while I may not be able to see which hat he is in I can sense his energy perfectly fine! Now no more games!"

Elraine then goes to slash the north hat and is correct in finding Zidane! However, Zidane blocks the attack and begins to glow. Elraine is shocked to see she can't overpower Zidane and says," What? How is this possible? You can't match my power!"

Zidane turns serious as he says," That's what you think; I think it's time to show you what I can really do, lady!"

"Zidane begins to glow and transform into his trance mode! When he stops glowing he is surrounded with pink fur on his body and his power level has doubled!  
Elraine responds with having her energy flare up yet again as she says,

" Like I said before no matter what form you fools take your destiny will be the, huh!"

Before she can finish her sentence Zidane disappears and reappears right in front of her and slashes at her hard. Even though she is able to block the blow the force of it, it is enough to blast her into one of the other hats, unfortunately for her that was the hat with the trap Mahado set and it explodes!

As the rubble falls on her and everyone is wondering if she is beaten, they get the answer when the rubble evaporates as an enraged Elraine appears shimmering in dark energy. Elraine readjusts her hat before saying,

" You pesky heretics might have more power than I first thought, but it does not change anything. I am one of the highest people of Sithantos!

I will not lose to a bunch of inferior beings like you! Now may the last things you fools see be what true power is,

Indignation Judgment! "

Elraine then thrusts her weapon in to the air before she unleashes a huge energy blast that has electricity cackle from its power. The spell heads straight for our heroes. And Mahado braces himself as he says,

" No, the level of that attack will destroy the entire area!"

Lisa then steps back and fearful giggles as she says,

" I guess she forgot what she said about capturing the king. This is not good, I don't want to die!

Mahado then lands in front of her as his staff glows with even more green energy and he says," Do not worry I will try to counter her spell with my own. This might get a little rough so stand back and protect the king!"

Lisa gulps as she responds with," Um, right!"

Mahado then gathers his magic energy and fires a powerful green flare spell from his staff to intercept Elraine's Indignation Judgment attack. The two spells collided and the room shakes because of the two spells power.

However, Elraine seems to be winning this beam struggle as her spell keeps getting closer and closer to the dark magician. Zidane, Beowolfmon and Lowemon then come to assist Mahado. Zidane powers up himself as he says,

" You're not gonna beat us you crazy women! Grand Lethal!"

Zidane then unleashes a barrage of purple energy blasts as Beowolfmon says, Frozen Hunter!"

The royal guard of King Atem then unleashes a massive blast of blue energy shaped like a wolf as his comrade Lowemon says,

" Shadow Meteor!"

Before all of these attacks merge with Mahado's own magic! The combined force of the attacks overwhelms Elraine's Indignation Judgment attack and goes through it straight to her! The blast hits her hard, so hard that she gets blasted out of the shelter and to the outside part of the castle right where Ben and his squad were!

Doug sees Elraine tumble to the left of where he and the rest of his group has been fighting before he just chuckles and says,

" Well, looks like this party already started. At least it saves us the trouble of busting in! "

Ben sees Elraine glaring at them all before he cringes and says,"

I guess Sithantos was really behind this attack after all. Brad, that damn idiot! Because he's so obnoxious he turned a whole religious order against us!"

Cloud shrugs at hearing this before It was not just that incident though, even before that attack on the diplomatic mission to Aldurant the order of Sithantos were under suspicion for "Questionable" activities. This just more or less seals the deal."

Ben sighs at this and says," Oh, well he did not make it hard for them to choose, but whatever."

The Royal Digimon guard Agnimon approaches Elraine as the Enji Knights, Kirby and the three Maverick hunters surround her. Elraine is just shocked to see so much blood fall down from her body before she wipes blood off her face and gasps for air till she says,

" How can these lesser beings damage me? I am the High Priestess of the order of Sithantos! I am in the circle of the most powerful mages besides the Patriarch himself! "

The red armored royal guard in front of her does not feel like giving her time to finish her personal analyze and just remains on guard as he says,

" Elraine, I place you under arrest for attacking an innocent town, and world, while assaulting Enji Knights, and for the attempted kidnapping of King Atem of the Lylat republic!"

Elraine just looks bitterly at the Digimon as her energy flares up again and she says," Why do you fools reject happiness? Sithantos and Havoc Drashid offer an end to the endless suffering this universe endures but you fools are too stupid to accept the help you need."

Zidane rolls his eyes as he says," Help? You're the one who wanted to get what you want by lying and trying to impale people with icicles!"

Elraine laughs again and says," For the new era to begin many things must be done, if the people cannot bring the new era by themselves, the Sithantos will help them in any way necessary".

Atem looks at the women with disgust as he grasps the Millennium Puzzle and says,

" Do you really think that a paradise that is brought by unending sacrifices is acceptable? Throughout the history of the cosmos there have been many tyrants that have done whatever they wanted in the name of building a "utopia".

From today's actions I see that Sithantos is no better than Weil Zabi saying that he is rebelling against the Republic's " iron grip" when all reports show that it is really him and a bunch of multi-planet corporations manipulating planets, all so they can make as much money as they want.

I heard enough, take her away!"

Elraine sees the hero's closing on her and has holy energy lances surround her before she franticly shouts," No, it will not end here, my service to Master Drashid has not been fulfilled!"

Stahn gets in to a fighting stance and angrily says,"

Give it up Elraine, you're surrounded! No matter how many magic tricks you have you are not really foolish enough to take on all of us at once are you?"

Elraine giggles again as she narrows her eyes and says," Have you forgotten? I am not alone Enji."

Cecil looks around and cautiously says," Maybe, but most of your Digimon troops have either been destroyed or routed and Meta-Knight has retreated to his warship, so that leaves just you!"

Elraine looks at the sky and says," Does it now? I guess you have not been introduced to our newest Inquisitor."

Agnimon grunts with annoyance and says,"

Guess not, Maybe he realized he could not win and bailed out before he got his butt kicked."

Agnimon is about to try and bind the mad women when all of a sudden a gruff deep voice says," Or maybe I just wanted to wait for the right opportunely!"

Ben then hears a sound and instantly says," Hey look out!

Agnimon quickly says," What the?"

Ben was in the right angle so he saw a shadowy figure about to blast Agnimon, thanks to the warning, the Digimon is able to block the incoming energy attack but the attack still blasts him in to a statue of King Dedede! Everyone gets alarmed as Squall says,

" What, the where did this guy come from?"

A frustrated Ezan responds with," I do not sense any magic energy from him but he definitely must be powerful."

Everyone then sees a shadowy figure emerge from the roof of the castle before the new arrival says,"

I am sorry I am late High priestess Elraine; I just wanted to make sure I was at full power when I set foot in to the battle zone. After all I wanted to be at my strongest so I could settle a certain score, GRAHAHA!"

X's eyes get tense as he says," Wait a minute, I know that voice, but it can't be possible?"

Ben sees X looking mortified before he gulps and says,"

Commander X, do you know who this guy is?"

Ben sees X seems to be frozen in shock and Zero is barley any better as he clutches his fist and furiously says,

" No, it's not possible. It can't be!"

The hostile figure above him just bellows loudly as he says,"

Ah but yet it is! Long time no see, Maverick Hunters Megaman X and Zero!

"The figure hovers out of the shadows and lands in front of Elraine. He has a bald head with red marks over his head. He has a red dot on his head and his eyes glow green. He is wearing a sort of black, green and purple armor that is equipped with shoulder pads and a cape. James sees this new arrival flick back his cape before smirking deviously till he nearly freezes and says,

" What a minute I've seen this guy in the history files, this guy was the undying leader of the maverick rebellion fifty years ago.

The dreaded leader of the Maverick wars, **_Sigma_**!"

Ben sees Sigma narrow his eyes before he nearly turns pale and says,

" No way! Really? What, if it's a fake, you know like an imposter?"

Cloud braces himself as he responds with," Don't kid yourself Ben, if Vile is the real deal then there is little doubt that this is the true Sigma. Tsc, so that's why we can't sense his magic energy, robots cannot be sensed normally."

Zero snaps out of his shock to explode in to a state of fury as he points his Z Saber at his long time nemesis and shouts," Sigma! How are you still alive after all this time?"

X aims his X buster at Sigma and charges up all the energy he has while saying,

" Seriously, the last time we fought you on Corneria 's moon your virus had been spread so thin, and to top it off there was no reploids left for years. We even made sure your gravesite was sealed off so no one could ever try and bring you back! How are you still alive?"

Sigma looks smug as he says," Ah yes, After _Lumine_'s betrayal I was lost for years and it did seem like my demise was everlasting.

It was not until a little while ago that I was brought back to this world by the power of Havoc, Drashid. It seems a year ago Drashid was experimenting with bringing people back from the dead and revived Vile by accident.

Vile convinced Havoc to try and revive me and it seems he was successful. As pay back, I now am under his service for now, but that's not too bad. After all, some of the perks are that I am more powerful than I ever was and I can finally settle the score with you two."

Axl raises a eyebrow as he aims both of his guns at Sigma and says," Hey forget about me baldy ?"

Sigma glances at Axl and looks amused before saying," Ah yes, the big mouthed next generation prototype is still around. Are you not obsolete by now?"

Axl responds with a slick grin, "Hey they can't get rid of me! I'm one of a kind!"

Sigma has his eyes glow as he frowns with disgust and says," Whatever, Vile told me that in my absence most Reploids have been replaced by either Autobot droids which are merely advanced combat droids or Realian's robots that look just like humans and have switches in their heads so humans can destroy them for any reason they see fit.

The rest have been replaced by simple-minded droids that can only fulfill basic tasks. Tell me X , Zero, why do you still side with a society that has exterminated your race?"

X looks conflicted as he answers with,

" Realians are just the evolution of reploids and there have always been droids for simple tasks. It's not like Reploids were hunted down, it was simply that after the creation of the Realian most people thought that Reploids where obsolete and full of problems, mainly because of what you have done Sigma!"

Zero nods as he adds," You don't think you can confuse us Sigma, the reason such distrust ever happened is because of all the things you have done!"

Sigma chuckles once more as he says,"

I see that even after all these years you three still are blind to the truth. I may no longer be able to guide reploids into the new age but at least now I can help change this Universe to its rightful form and still insure that the truly worthy life forms create the new age over the ashes of the foolish organic scum!"

Elraine then sighs as she says," Sigma! Enough talk, fulfill your mission and get us away from here!"

Sigma merely nods and says,

"As you wish Elraine. Sorry Maverick Hunters, I'd love to talk with you all day on how stupid you are but I must fulfill my end of the deal. Which leads me to you King Atem, you are coming with me! "

Agnimon then jumps in front of Sigma and has his fists emit flames before saying," The kings not going anywhere, especially with you, baldly! Pyro Tornado! "

Agnimon summons fire and has it surround him and charges at Sigma. The Maverick lord gets hit dead on but he does not even flinch. Agnimon sees this and responds with a shocked,

" What?

Sigma then glances at the Digimon and says," I don't have time to waste with weaklings, out of my way! "

With one flick of his wrist Sigma sends the Digimon through a wall. Agnimon gets up, but that simple attack had hurt him badly and as the member of the royal guard staggers a bit he bites his lip and says,"

Blast it, his power is insane! I don't think just my beast spirit will be enough, I have to go all out to stand a chance with him. Agnimon fusion spirit Digivole to **Aldamon**!"

Agnimon is quickly consumed with a column of glowing fire before seconds later he completes his transformation.

In this new form he now has a tail, wings, and some sort of armor on his arms that turns in to cannons before the powered up Digital Monster says,

"Let's see how you like this, Atomic Inferno!

"Aldamon unleashes a barrage of red energy blast at Sigma that causes an explosion. However Aldamon is not done yet as he puts his hands together and says,

" And for good measure, Solar Wind Destroyer!"

Aldamon follows up with his previous attack by gathering a huge amount of energy and forms it into a giant ball of orange energy. He then fires the sun like sphere at the smoke hoping to finish of the Maverick. An even larger explosion occurs and when the smoke clears Sigma is gone. Ben looks on with awe as he gets confident again till he says,

" Wow I knew that the personal guard's of King Atem had to be strong. But I did not realize they were this strong!"

Zero just looks around the area as he says," Please, there's no way Sigma's gone that easy, the one thing he excels at is begin resilient."

Aldamon chuckles and says," Oh relax guys, I'm sure he's way too weak after being dead for so many years, AHH. "

The reason Aldamon screamed in the end is because he was blasted in the back by a laser that came from an unharmed Sigma's eyes! As the Digimon falls to the ground Sigma snickers and says,"

Actually fool, I am more powerful than I ever was and I was absorbing dark energy before I came to fight. Plus the reason I was taking my time to enter this battle is because I was analyzing everyone's moves and skills. The point is I am more than capable of defeating everyone here!"

X keeps his gaze set on his archenemy as he says," I don't care how powerful you have become Sigma, this time I promise to destroy you once and for all."

Sigma sighs with lounging as he clutches his hand and says," I'd longed to crush you for a while X but I have an obligation to fulfill. Elraine do you think you can assist me in clearing these Enji pests out of the way?"

Elraine responds with a devious sigh as she says,

" Unfortunately I have used more magic energy against these heretics than I thought, but I have an idea. Creatures of darkness come forth!

Everyone cringes as the zealous women waves her hand and summons ten more Necrocalcous in front of her. Ben just moans as he says,

"Ugh, these guys, again? Oh well, they are not too tough to slash through."

Elraine looks at Ben and responds with,

" Ah, I see you have encountered the Necrocalcous before, but did you know their secret? It will be my gift for you Enji, a trip to the next world! "

Elraine fires a black beam at the creatures of darkness and the ten merge in to five larger ones that look like vicious gargoyles! James just sees some of the new monsters roar before holding his energy bow tightly,

" I see well, this will complicate things."

Elraine then looks behind her as she says," Now, to give us some space."

Elraine begins to surround the area around her, Sigma, and Atem with a dark barrier, in order to capture him more easily.

The Necrocalcous gargoyles try to prevent the Enji from getting in the area, but Ben, the Maverick Hunters, Zidane, Lisa, and Ezan are able to get in to the barrier before it closes.

After it does, Elraine makes the ground beneath them rise with a spell and has it begin to move towards her ship. Cloud tries to join them but is propelled by the surrounding dome of dark energy and as he lands on the ground he quickly looks up to say,

" Damn it, everything is about to get out of hand really fast, we can't let them get away!"

Cloud is about to try and do something about this till one of the new Gargoyle Necrocalcous puts a cramp on that idea with a tail swipe. Elraine sees that most of the Enji and Kirby are all busy below and then sees the stowaways on board before she sighs with annoyance and says,

" It would appear that we have some uninvited guests, Sigma kill all of them besides the King before we arrive at my Nova Crusher warship."

Sigma forms a wide evil grin as he responds with," Excellent, I wanted to test the full extent of my new power anyway and there is no better test than my old "friends".

X braces himself as he says," Even before you went maverick, Sigma, we were never friends. Now I'll make sure you won't come back this time! "

X then transforms in to his Ultimate armor form again and fires a full powered shot from his X buster. Sigma catches the attack with his hand and nullifies it. Sigma sees the hero's shocked expression and says,

"It's been decades since we last fought X, yet you have not gotten any stronger. What happened to your unlimited potential? I guess that after all this time of being a mere government novelty doll you started to rust, oh well."

Sigma then makes a large black and green sword and a glowing blue shield appear before him. The giant green glowing sword is the one he used last time he fought with the hunters and the shield is the same kind as the one he used against X when they fought in Dr Dopplers' lab.

Sigma then equips the weapons and then warps to appear right in front of X and slashes at him. X blocks the attack but it still hurts him. Sigma sees sparks blast out of X's arms and laughs before saying,

" Ha, you have grown weak X, time has made you even less of a challenge, you're not even worth my time anymore!"

Sigma is about to attack again till he hears something and swerves to his right where he then sees both Zero and Zidane coming right for him! Zero looks determined as he says,

" Hey, don't count us out yet! Or did you forget who was the one who got blown to scrap again and again!

"Zidane then has his daggers glow with his magical energy before saying,

" Don't forget about me either!"

Zero jumps on top of Sigma and charges at him with a downward thrust of his beam saber. At the same time Zidane, who is still in his trance form, tries to attack Sigma's back from behind. Sigma counters this by throwing his shield into Zidane Captain America style while at the same time blasting Zero with a beam from that dot on his head. As his shield returns to him he then lunges forward and drop kicks X in the process right into Zero.

As both Maverick Hunters go sprawling to the ground X shrugs off his injuries and says,

" Blast it, his speed and power have all more than doubled since last time!"

Zero just throws his hair off him and says," I don't care how much stronger he's gotten I'm not losing to him, Rakuhouha!"

Zidane also shows off his anger as he has his energy flare up before saying," I'm not letting this metal oddball have his way. Grand Lethal! "

Zero punches the floating ground and a barrage of blue energy waves come out of it, he then aims all of those waves at Sigma. Together with Zidane's Grand Lethal energy attack Sigma is barraged from both sides with a storm of energy. As explosive flames roar out Zidane wipes off some sweat and says,

" Did we get him?"

Zero is about to angrily replay before Zidane gets an answer with Sigma strutting out of the flames before saying,

" I am impressed I had to block that one. Let me reward your determination. "

Before the smoke clears two large purple energy waves come from both sides. X is able to summon an energy shield and protect him and Zero from it, but Zidane takes the blow at full force and even though he tried to block it he is blasted into Axl and is knocked out of trance, barley able to keep his consciences.

Sigma sees the Enji moan before laughing," It is futile, I have surpassed you all, none of you can match my power! "

Elraine gets anxious as she clears her throat loudly,

" Sigma be careful, make sure you do not kill King Atem while you are having your fun."

Sigma gives an annoyed glance at the Sithantos Carnal before responding with," Do not fret Elraine, I always made sure everything goes according to plan. In fact I'll secure the King now so we can ease your worrying." Sigma then stomps in the direction of the Lylat King and his target responds with,

" If you think I'll go willingly, you're sadly mistaken. I have more power than you might think."

Sigma looks intrigued as he raises his sword and says," This ought to be good, I may need you alive but it does not mean I need you in one piece."

Sigma is about to slash King Atem with his sword when out of nowhere his sword is blocked by another blade.

The sword is the Soul Eater katana and it belongs to Ezan! Sigma sees the super elite warrior coldly glare at him before saying,

" No matter the circumstance I will not allow you to take the king with you Maverick scum."

Sigma sees that he can't overpower Ezan as easley as he expected and responds with a chuckle," Ha, like I am concerned with what a human thinks, get out of the way or prepare to die!"

Ezan chuckles himself before he says," I see, I won't hold back in that case. "

Ezan then goes to slash at Sigma with super speed but Sigma is faster and blocks the attack! The two then unleash a furious barrage of sword slashes and even after going on for half a minute without pause Ezan does not falter. Sigma is impressed at this and shows it with,

"My, you are pretty fast for a human, too bad it's not fast enough! True your reaction time is impressive; I was truly trying to kill you just now. Still,"

Sigma then blows Ezan back with hilt of his sword with such speed that Ezan is in the air before he realized it! Ben sees Ezan cough off blood before he gulps and says,

"This is the first time I ever saw someone who is faster than Ezan, we're in trouble. Damn it this is not a time for me to enjoy seeing Ezan is not perfect. I mean, if he can't beat him, what the hell am I going to do?"

Ezan then shows he is not out of it yet by using his shadow clone skill again and makes nine copies of himself like what he previously did against Vile. Sigma just seems more amused then anything.

"That's an impressive magic you have their human. But if it's one organic being or a army ill crush you all!"

Ezan and his clones all get in to fighting stances as the true Enji says," You don't know half of what I am capable of and by the time you do you will be dead."

"As soon as he finishes his sentence, he and the nine clones all charge with their swords at the maverick. Ezan then follows through by unleashing a point blank light divider attack at Sigma. As yet another explosion Ezan smirks and says," Told you, didn't I?"

"As the smoke clears Sigma has one scratch on him, but is otherwise fine, he is laughing." Ezan gasps at this and says," That's impossible I held nothing back!

Sigma just looks on with annoyance as he says,

" HAHA, you're pretty good, for a human. Still, you're rather quick to judge things since you always seem to think just because there is smoke you won. How sloppy, allow me to show you a proper proof of utter death!

" He then unleashes an massive purple energy sword wave that destroys all of Ezan's clones. An instant after that he charges right for the sliver haired man and punches Ezan in the stomach. Ezan is then knocked into the air. He then unleashes a burst of speed to warp in front of Ezan and slams into him with his shield right in the back of his targets neck while yelling,

"It's too bad for you that despite your skill you're still way out of your league!"

Sigma then lets Ezan drop to the ground so hard he leaves a crater! As all of this is happening Ben is in shock of Sigma's power and is doing his best not to show fear, but as he sees Ezan struggle to get up only to cough up blood and can't help but find his hands shaking before he thinks"

_This is not good, Commander's X and Zero and even Ezan are no match for this guy! I have gotten stronger but I don't think I can do anything that can harm him. Sigma is a legendary villain that wiped out armies and devastated an entire planet! What am I gonna do against that kind of power?_ _I can't prove Kira he was right, but, I don't want to die_!"

With Ben nearly frozen Sigma does not even seem to notice him as he begins to walk to the King again. Only Lisa is still by Atem's side and as the new Sithantos Inquisitor walks up to the leader of the Lylat Kingdom he grunts and says,

" Now where was I, oh yes. SO your majesty, will you come willingly or do things have to get painful?"

Atem remains defiant as he answers with," I never negotiate with terrorists!"

Sigma forms an angry glare as he says," Bah, politicians are so stubborn; maybe losing a limb will change your mind." Sigma raises his large blade once more but all of a sudden Lisa gets in front of King Atem! The blond women looks perky yet confident as she says,

" Don't forget about me!"

Sigma pauses as he raises an eyebrow to say," You? It will take more than little girls to stop me!

"Lisa then takes out a small dagger with a gold gem in it before she looks deadly serious and says,

" Watch that rude tong of yours baldy, or ill cut it out of you! Big baddie or not, I won't let any fashion disaster bolt brain ruin things! You think you're so great, you don't even have hair!"

Sigma then has his eyes glow again as he sees Lisa creep closer till he says," You think I care about such foolish human notions? Tsc, another vulgar conceited human. Watch it or I might have to, huh?"

To his shock Lisa charges at Sigma faster than he expected and not only slashes him with her dagger, but has her energy surge in to it till energy explodes out of it!

Sigma is shocked to see a blade of energy nearly three times as large come for him and dodges back, and even then he gets nicked in his right shoulder! Sigma winces at this till he glares at Lisa and says,

" You, damaged me?"

Lisa gets ready to strike again as she giggles and says," Please darling, you think I got in to the Enji order just because I was cute? No way, I am cute AND deadly!"

Sigma then growls before his sword shimmers with dark energy till he says,

" I see that now. Don't feel too proud, you just insured that I give you no mercy! Now it, what the?"

As Sigma ends his boasting he was about to charge at Lisa, only to finds himself trapped in a field of electricity. As Sigma sees a cage of lighting crackle around him he tries to move only to get bound by this lighting like web and says,

" What? What is the meaning of this?"

Lisa giggles again as she responds with,"

Oh, it's nothing, while you were boasting I set up a trap. The more you struggle the more you get shocked, teach you to talk to a girl like that."

Ben is surprised but happy to see how skilled his friend is as he says," Good move Lisa!"

Ben's joy turns to terror in an instant as Sigma unleashes a murderous roar before he says," Clever move, little brat, but you underestimate the extent of my power!"

Sigma then has the symbol of the Necrocalcous form on his forehead and he powers up before an explosion of dark energy shatters the electric barrier! Lisa sees this and cringes as she says,"

Oh no!"

Sigma then floats in to the air and points his blade at Lisa before he says,

" That was a good move, for your effort I shall grant you a painless death women!"

Atem sees Sigma form black energy around his sword till he turns to the women in front of him and says,

" Run Lisa, it's me he wants. Don't lose your life for my sake."

Lisa just turns around and winks before she nervously says,

" I'm not gonna run like a coward. Besides we're currently floating on a piece of land that's heading towards their ship. Where am I going to run to?"

Sigma laughs with deadly glee as he points his sword in to the air and says,

" She's right, there is no escape for any of you! Goodbye! Huh? "

Sigma is about to decapitate poor Lisa when he sensed an incoming attack and dodges, missing getting hit by the Star Sword that Ben threw! Sigma at last notices Ben before he snickers and says,

" What's this? Another fool wants to learn his place?

Lisa sees Ben grab the Star Sword before she beams and says," Ben! Thanks for the save!

Ben just nods before he tries to stare down Sigma and says," You keep your hands off her you psycho! Or I'll…."

Sigma sees Ben sweating intensely and grins before saying,

" Or you'll what human? Your magic energy is nothing special and you aren't even in my database of warriors to take caution of."

Ben gets determined as he says," Umm, data is not everything. I may just surprise you."

Sigma then gives a beckoning gesture with his right hand and says," Fine then, amuse me! "

Sigma throws his shield at Ben and it seems to go through him! To Sigma's surprise it is just a clone. The real Ben is above him and is gathering energy fast for a powerful attack. The former mastermind of the Maverick rebellion charging for him and says,

"My, you Enji are brave, I'll give you that. But you still have no chance."

Ben begins to have energy surge around the Star Sword before he says," Don't pat yourself on the back yet. I have more power than you think.

Sigma shrugs as he says," you mean like how that last kid had a trick too? You saw how that turned out! You humans truly are pitiful at learning anything! "

Ben quickly retorts with ,"

Maybe but a real hero does not give up without a fight! Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben collides in to Sigma with all of his power but Sigma just catches the blade with his hand. He sees his hand is sizzling from the heat Ben is emitting before he says,

" Time to break this to you the hard way boy, bravery without power is meaningless. "He charges his eyes to blast Ben at point blank range as he laughs and says,

" Goodbye h, arg!"

Before Sigma can finish Ben off he is blasted in the back. Sigma in a rage looks to see who shot him in the back and without realizing it, throws Ben with his one hand across the floating landmass.

Sigma looks around and says," Who dares blindside me!"

He gets his answer with a brash voice saying,

" That would be me Siggy!"

Axl is behind Sigma with both guns of his drawn. Sigma just sneers as he reacts with,

" Well, well, if it is not the prototype up start. You're not really crazy enough to think you can fight me on your own."

Axl then narrows his eyes and says,

" I'm tired of you looking down on me. I'm just as powerful as X and Zero and I'll prove it by being the one to kill you for good!"

Sigma shows even more disgust as he says," Ha you really think you're in the same league as X, Zero and me? You were nothing but a tool of mine to get to X and Zero. Once the next generation reploids were completed you were and are worthless!"

Axl loses his cool and snaps back with," Shut up, I'll show you what I can do!"

Axl then proceeds to fire at Sigma with his guns but the villain does not seem to feel anything at all. Sigma just walks forward, shrugging off any projectile coming his way before he says," Weak little proto type! Your power is nothing to mine! Let me show you what real power is! "

Sigma then proceeds to warp to right in front of Axl and slashes at him hard. As Axel staggers back Sigma then jumps above him and smashes him right in the head with his fist!

The attack slams the reploid into the center of the floating landmass and shakes the entire foundation. Elraine sees plenty of cracks forming around her before turning to her enforcer and saying,

" Careful, Sigma, we are right near the ship, don't break the area before we're secure."

Sigma sighs and says," Sorry, I just got a little excited. So prototype, ready to submit yet?

Axl just breaths hard as he says,

" Never! You are going to regret mocking me all the time, check this out! "

Axl then uses his DNA transformation ability to transform himself into a copy of Sigma! This just makes Sigma angry though and he shows that anger by saying,"

You dare copy me? Just because you can look like me it does not mean you can be my equal, let me show you a power that a failure like you can never replicate! "

Sigma then charges at Axl. Axl fires off his copy sword wave attack but Sigma counters by blocking with his shield. Sigma then throws his shield again and at the same time barrages Axl with a red energy blast from his hand.

Axl tries to block all of the attacks with his copy shield but Sigma uses his distraction to slam his sword into Axl's shield and shatter it. Axl tries to attack Sigma with his sword but Sigma is too fast and dodges them all.

On Axl's last swing Sigma catches his sword and then shatters it by striking the helm hard, he then decides to end the fight and blast Axl with blasts from his free hand, his eyes, and the dot on his head all at once!

The combined power of the blow severely damages the reploid and knocks him out of his transformed state. X sees many small explosions blast out of his teammate before he says," Oh no, Axl's in real trouble! If only I could get my arm to move."

Zero grumbles in agreement as he says," I know what you mean; I did not expect Sigma to knock my legs out of line. I've been so careless today! Come on X, try and roll over so I can get to the Sub Tank!"

Sigma sees how damaged Axl is before HA ha ha! This is the end of the line for you, failure! Your only power is copying other's power but you don't have any real power!"

Axl starts getting furious as he says," Shut up! I'll show you who is weak. I am not junk, I AM NOT!"

Sigma gets even angrier as he says," I've had enough of your barking, its time you become the scarp you are! "

Sigma then fires a giant purple energy wave to finish off Axl and it hits him right on. But when the smoke clears Axl is unharmed! The only thing that's different is that he begins to glow with strange energy. His armor turns from black to white, his hair turns blue, and he is growling.

Sigma sees the gem on Axl 's head is glowing and raises an eyebrow before saying," W, what's this? Have are selves an upgrade have we Axl? It really does not matter, no matter how you modified your body since are last battle nothing you can do will save you!"

Axl just roars out in berserk fury before Grrr, I'll show you, WHO IS Weak! ARHAAAAA!"

X sees Axl 's body completely change before he grimaces and says,

" Damn, this is not good he's entering that berserk mode again!"

Ben is now near X thanks to being thrown by Sigma and after clutching his shoulder he raises a eyebrow and says," Berserk mode? What are you talking about?"

Zero sighs as he says," Years ago, when we defeated the next generation maverick Lumine, right before he died a strange tentacle burst out of his forehead and hit Axl. Ever since then, Axl has been acting strange at times. Sometimes his power doubles when he fights a tough foe and he obliterates his opponents with relentless power."

X nods and adds," The bad thing is that he is completely insane during this period. The last time he entered berserk mode, we were fighting Space pirates on a space colony and he nearly blasted the colony apart!"

Ben gulps as he sees Axl now has a crazed grin on his face before he says," Well, hopefully he won't kill us, but I hope it's enough to stop Sigma."

Zero then gets back on his feet and says," Let's find out."

Sigma sees Axl twitching before getting serious and saying," So, I sense the same power that Lumine had is in you. It does not matter, you still are a failure and it's time for you to die!

"Sigma then rushes in to slash at Axl but Axl catches the blade with his hand! He then makes his hand turn in to a hammer and smashes Sigma to the ground. The blow is so hard that the whole floating landmass begins to break up. Axl then jumps high into the air while holding Sigma's sword and smashes into him hard, this time shattering the landmass completely! "

Ben sees the ground he is on is becoming more unstable by the second before desperately looking for a way not to fall and says," Oh great, Every time someone goes berserk this always happen!"

Atem evaluates his situation as well turns to Lisa," it looks like Axl's attack is shattering the whole area. This is not good. Lisa, I'm about to try and summon a creature to give us a lift, hurry and grab that Ezan fellow. Curses of Dragon come forth!

" The leader of the Lylat then takes out a card from his pocket before the golden object around his neck glows. He then unleashes a golden light that goes in to the card, before the card turns in to a yellow thin dragon with no eyes! As this dragon flaps his wings Lisa raises a eyebrow and says," Er, why did you not summon this guy before? Don't need to be a sassy sister but we kind of need all the power we can get."

Atem responds with a shrug before saying," He's not very strong but with the barrier gone we can use him to get to safety, now hurry!"

"Atem and Lisa, with a bitter Ezan on her back, get on the dragon and escape the crumbling landmass. X changes into his flight capable Falcon Armor and grabs Zero and the unconscious Zidane and escape as well. Zero then sees how quickly the floating landmass is turning to blown up chunks before saying,"

Looks like Axl was able to do some damage."

X nods and responds with," At least no one got hurt because of it."

The robotic hero then winces as he hears a slightly panicked voice shout out,

" Um Commander X, I don't mean to contradict you but I think you're forgetting someone h, AHH!"

Ben is falling to the ground X just realizes he was there. X swears as he quickly dives for Ben and says,

"Oh shoot, hang on kid!" X is about to dive and catch Ben but a rock from above intercepts him and sends Ben flying! Ben sees the ground getting closer before saying,"

This is why I hate heights!"

X tries to catch Ben again as he says," Blast I'm not fast enough! "

Luckily for Ben, Wyrmmon was near the area and catches him. James and Cloud are already on the Digimon. Ben sees Wyrmmon is glad to see him as he says,"

Got you boss!" James sees Ben is looking dazed before saying," Are you all right?"

Ben puts his hand over his mouth before chuckle nervously," Oh let's just say I'm not going to do any bungee jumping any time soon. What's been happing on the ground?

James sees one of the last Gargoyle type monster get slashed in half by Cecil before saying,

"Those new Necrocalcous were stronger than the regular ones but we defeated them all without too much trouble."

Cloud then walks over to Ben and says," What happened up there anyway?

Ben hears lots of angry grunts in the distance before he takes a deep breath and says," The short version is that Sigma is really strong but Axl went crazy or something and is the one who hit Sigma through that landmass that Elraine created."

Ben is about to go on further before everyone sees a flash and Cloud gets tense till he says,

" Speaking of Elraine."

Everyone sees that the high priestess used her magic energy to fly and heads towards Ben and Wyrmmon. A frantic Elraine then glares at Squad 7 before saying,"

" I won't allow you insects to ruin master Drashid's new era, I still have enough power to at least kill you. Now, die, Embrace."

Before she can finish her spell Axl warps in front of her and hits her so hard with his right fist, which at the moment is transformed in to a hammer like shape. Elraine is hit hard and she gets hit all the way into the Halberd two's docking bay. Ben is relieved to see that the fanatic enemy has been taken out of the picture for now and turns to Axl before saying,"

Thanks for the save Axl!"

Axl just responds with a Grr, RAAA!"

James- braces himself as he turns to Ben," You weren't kidding, he's lost it alright.

"Axl then spots Sigma on the crater that Axl slammed him in to and upon seeing Sigma getting back up he roars in fury and then summons a giant proton cannon on his shoulders. He then gets maniacal and says"

HAHAHA, Weakling!" X sees how carelessly his teammate is aiming before he flies over and says," NO Axl don't use something like that, he's near civilians!"

Zero cringes as he realizes how obsessed Axl is before saying," Too late! "

Axl then fires his cannon wildly at the area Sigma's in. He hits him but also obliterates several homes of poor Waddle Dee and other Dreamland locals in the process. X puts down Zero and Zidane and tries to get Axl to calm down. X gets right in front of Axl and says"

Axl stop this, you might hurt innocent people the way you're blasting away. We can defeat Sigma together, now come down!

"Axl just looks at X and grins before saying,"

What's the matter, X? Afraid I'm going to steal your Spotlight!"

X is shocked at this sudden change of tone before he gives off a," What?

"X is shocked to see that Axl is now aiming the proton cannon at X before the insane Maverick Hunter says,"

I am the strongest!"

X nervously charges his X buster as he says," NO Axl!"

X sees that nothing seems to be reaching through to his friend as Axl merely laughs on with," HAHAHA, ha, NO!"

Just as he is about to fire at X he twitches and grabs his head in pain. His color then returns to normal and he falls unconscious.

X sees the next generation reploid is clutching his head before he says," Axl, what's happening to you?"

Zero just walks over and sees that Axl is unconscious before he sighs and says," Glad that ended without things getting too drastic, now where's Sigma?"

Ben then runs over and says," He's in that pile of rubble. He hasn't moved since Axl blasted him with the cannon. Maybe he's beaten?

"Just then, the rubble is blown away as an enraged Sigma emerges before Ben sighs and says," Er, or not. So much for things just being able to end nicely."

All of the Enji Knights and Kirby surround Sigma but the bald bad guy just stares at the unconscious Axl before saying,"

Where did that failure get all of that power? Maybe he got it from that Doctor?"

X aims his X buster at the walking death machine in front of him and says,

" It's over Sigma! You're weakened and surrounded! Even you should realize you can't win now!"

Sigma chuckles and says," Touché X but I do not have to beat you all, I just need King Atem."

Squall powers up and responds with a curt," Give it up, there's no way you'll get through us."

Sigma sees all the other Enji Knights are powering up as well before he says," Maybe but I still have a few surprises.

"Just then Atem is hit with a yellow energy blast that imprisons him, the one who fired it is Vile! Ben is shocked to see Vile just fly out of one of the burning houses before he moans and says,"

You again, can't you take a hint?

Vile crosses his arms as he says," HA you forgot about me already X? That's what you get for thinking I would EVER give up so easley! I told you I would haunt you till you died remember? I'm surprised you survived and I would love to kill you now but business first!"

Vile then has cables extend from his right arm to form a sort of net over Atem and as Mahado sees this he says,"

Your majesty! You're not kidnapping him you twisted machine!"

Kirby then runs up to Vile and says," You creepy bully, you still won't give up trying to cause so much bad stuff? Ow, now I really am going to sock you good!" Kirby then takes out a hammer and runs at Vile before Vile sees this and laughs and says,

" Oh man, you natives and your brain dead courage is a riot! The only thing that gives more of a kick, is seeing you burn!"

Vile unleashes a stream of flame from his shoulder armor but Kirby smashes the ground with his hammer to propel himself out of the flamethrower! Vile sees Kirby preparing to swing before jetting higher in the air and saying,"

Yah right, I'll teach you to think you can play in the big leagues you little, GUH!" All of a sudden Vile feels immense pain since as Kirby swung his hammer around, he showed off his power to make that Hammer grow to three times the size in a second and hit Vile hard!

The masked Maverick bounces right off the ground before stabilizing himself and seeing his left shoulder is dented. He then glares at Kirby and says," That's it, you're DEAD!"

Vile is about to attack Kirby when he sees Mahado is raising his staff before the maverick snarls and says,

" Oh no, you're not upstaging me! I have a few tricks of my own punks! "

Vile then has the armor on his left shoulder detach before a dozen orbs appear in to his hand. Vile at once throws the orbs, and the first few explode like grenades! The hero's jump back and some prepare to blow them away but the next few grenades glow red, and then split open to unleash both bullets and energy blasts in every direction!

The good guys scramble to not get shot up and Sigma sees Vile laughing psychotically before clearing his throat,"

Hurry Vile and get him to the command ship while I distract them! Meta-Knight now!

Meta-Knight sees a single back on the command deck of his warship and he clutches his fist," Ready."

"Sigma unleashes a rain of energy to keep the Enji away from Vile and at the same time Meta-Knight fires all the Halberg's weapons as well knowing that Vile has the king. X tries to get a shot at Vile but does not even have a second to stand still and says,"

There is too much fire in the way; I can't get a clear shot!"

Vile then aims his shoulder cannon at X and says," Looks like you lose X HAH, Arg! "

Just as Vile thinks he has got it made in an instant his arm and cannon is chopped off! The King is slowly levitated to the ground as a ray of light slashes through Vile's energy barrier! Vile then sees another barrage of holy rays vaporizes the grenades before he fully grasps just what has gone on and says,"

What the, my arm! Was that Zero, or that silver haired punk? No, he is down, so who did that!"

Everyone then is shocked to hear a cold voice say," That would be me, Maverick scum."

Everyone looks up to realize that out of nowhere, Commander Kira has appeared to be floating in front of Vile! Atem is relieved to see one of his best men at the scene before saying,

" Ah, Kira I was wondering why you were not in this battle."

Kira turns to Atem and gives a curt nod as he says," I apologize for arriving so late to the battlefield your majesty. My ship was infected by a virus, and none of us could leave without damaging the ship. I suspect that the one who sent the virus was this maverick, which is why I will now delete him. I am sorry that you had to go through such a rough time King Atem, and to make it up I will now show theses psychotic hostiles the price of causing such chaos on my watch."

Sigma sees Kira descending to the ground before narrowing his eyes,

" So, this new Enji, is he the one Elraine warned me about, the legendary Enji Knight that destroyed the armies of an entire planet without taking any damage at all? Let's see how strong he really is!"

Sigma charges and reappears right behind Kira. He then proceeds to slash him in half! At least it seems that way until the image of Kira vanishes and the real one appears behind Sigma! "

Sigma is shocked at such speed as he says," What, an after image skill?"

Kira just narrows his eyes in to a death glare till he says, "I have no time to waste on the likes of you, be gone!"

Kira then extends the middle three fingers of his right hand and thrusts it right at Sigma. The metallic murder blocks the strike with his shield, however the blow is so strong that it goes right through Sigma's shield and hits him in the chest hard!

Kira then delivers a lighting fast roundhouse kick to the maverick's head and sends him flying into a nearby rock. Sigma quickly gets back up but staggers as he realized Kira hit him so hard that his head is dented before saying," Impossible, his energy was strong enough to destroy my shield! And, I did not even see him move, was it an illusion? Impossible, a human can't move at such speeds naturally"

Kira slowly walks forward as he calmly says," I don't dwell on much superficial things but my reputation is not fabricated Sigma. My dedication to justice is absolute. Through pushing myself pass every wall that stood in my way I have reached a power beyond what neither flesh nor metal could reach normally! "

Everyone is impressed at Kira strutting his stuff and Sigma just responds by unleashing a barrage of energy attacks at the Enji. However as Kira either dodges the blasts casually or swat them away like they were bugs with his hands X is even in awe as he says,"

Even after Sigma has gained so much power Kira took care of him like he is nothing! He really has pushed himself since the Irazous war, as strong as he was back then I can seriously believe he is the strongest Enji, maybe even the most powerful hero around."

As Kira causes both Sigma and Vile to get more and more fearful this display is also causing the rest of the Sithantos forces to get anxious and now at the Halberd two Elraine has currently joined Meta-Knight at the ship's bridge. She sees Kira on the monitor and for the first time is starting to worry. She then turns to Meta-Knight and says,"

No, Vile's virus should have held them off longer. This is not good."

Meta-Knight then notices one of the other monitors and sees for the first time some of the Titan special forces black Gundam units before he says,

" It seems he brought his air fleet with him. So this is the special Titans fleet with their new mobile suits called Gundam's, huh? They look like giant dolls. I'll blast them out of the sky with the main cannon!"

Elraine then gets an idea and responds with," No, Meta Knight, aim the cannon directly at Commander Kira."

Meta Knight is caught off guard as he says," What? That will kill King Atem as well!

Elraine then forms a sinister smile as she says,

" It does not matter, if we kill both the " legendary hero " and The ruler of the Lylat republic in one blow they will be crushed and Sithantos will be the one to lead this universe out of despair. I'm sure master Drashid would agree so just do it!"

Meta-knight looks at Elraine before looking at the ground again and grumbling before he at last says," As you command. _I better not get the blame for this if this gets screwed up._ Fire the Hyper Combo Particle cannon! "

The main cannon charges up and fires directly at Kira but he does not look concerned at the least. However on the other hand Ben and the others are very nervious as the main cannon of the enemy forces starts gathering a large amount of power before Ben steps back and says,"

Is that the main cannon! They're nuts! How are they going to capture the king if they blow us all up!

James quickly scans the Halberg two with his scanner and cringe seconds later before saying,"

The energy ratings of the cannon are strong enough to destroy the whole area. If they are really deciding to just cause maximum carnage we're in trouble!

Kira is as calm as ever as he just looks up and around before saying," I see these terrorist are more desperate then I thought. Time they learn there are no options for victory for them."

With this the ship fires off its ultimate weapon and as the giga laser beam heads for Kira he coolly takes out his sword and unleashes a gigantic holy aura before he slashes the beam. His power is so strong that he slashes the attack in half without even being pushed back!

As the fragments of the warship's main cannon blast explode around Kira the commander of the Titan Special Forces merely has his aura blast out even more and as Ben sees Kira do all of this without even flinching he wipes some dust from his eyes and says,"

Incredible, he was able to nullify such an attack like it was nothing! Even if he is stuck up at least he has the power to justify his position."

Kira then sees the Halberg mark two get closer to him before he closes his eyes and says," You thugs are beginning to annoy me. Bask, order the squad to move away from the ship. I'll take it out myself, I won't show mercy. Time you all learn what you are messing with,

Grand Ethereal Strike! "

Kira then begins to increase his magic energy tremendously. His aura covers the entire area and begins to take the shape of angelic wings. After finishing charging and focusing his power Kira fires a giant silver blue light beam from his sword. The blast is even bigger than the one from the Halberd's cannon!

The blast goes straight through the ship's shields like they were tissues and it soon explodes in a matter of seconds! As the ground shakes from the magnitude of the explosion Kira unleashed Sigma glares at him intently as he says,"

He destroyed the warship with one shot? He is indeed powerful, I'm not sure I can defeat him without transforming in to my true power. Even so, I won't, huh? What's this? "

"Before the explosion destroyed the Halberg mark two Elraine surrounded her and Meta-Knight in a magic shield and were able to survive. They now land next to Sigma. And at once Sigma turns to the fellow forces of Sithantos and says,"

Your holiness, are you all right?"

A very agitated Elraine shows she has lost all of her previously graceful composure as she glares venomously at the Inquisitor and reply's with," What do you think Sigma? Do something now! We can't fail, failing Master Havoc is unacceptable! "

Meta-knight then sees Kira, Kirby, Zero Cloud and the others all forming a circle around them before he shifts his eyes back and forth and says,"

It seems that our best option is to retreat for now. The truth is our foes have outplayed us."

Elraine sees Kira once more flare up his energy till he glares at her, causing her to flinch. She then takes a deep breath and sprouts a evil grin before saying,

" Although I dread failing master Drashid wishes, it does not seem likely the mission can be completed at this point."

Atem sees Elraine once more glowing before he walks up and says,"

Elraine tell me! What Does Sithantos want to gain from all of this violence!"

Elraine smiles at the Lylat King as she says," I told you before all we want to do is bring paradise to the cosmos at any cost."

Kira raises his sword and says," I've heard enough of you and you're ranting, you are all under arrest!"

Elraine quickly turns to Kira and answers with," I don't think so, maybe next time.

Sigma then chuckles and darkly says," X, Zero! Next time we meet I promise you it will be for the last time!"

Zero responds by having his left hand transform in to his Z buster before he says," There is not going to be a next time because I'm taking you out now!"

X gets ready to fire as well before saying," There is nowhere for you to run Sigma!"

Sigma sees his long time foes run for him before looking on with amusement and saying,

" That's what you think!"

Elraine then has beams of light blast up all around her and cut the hero's in her tracks before she giggles again and says,"

Fair well heretics and remember, by defying us you are defying your own salvation. "

Before Kira and the Maverick hunters can get to them Elraine creates a blinding flash that blinds everybody, when the flash is gone she, Sigma, Vile, and Meta-Knight are all gone. X franticly looks around as he says,"

They disappeared? No! "

Zero looks at the sky and says," Even if they used some sort of warp spell they can't have gone too far, their ship was destroyed so they can't leave this planet."

Ben then spots something and points as he says,

" Hey guys, I think they have another ship look!" In the sky a large spaceship appears. It is a gray Nova crusher spaceship and although it is not as powerful as Havoc Darshid's super version it is still quite formidable. Kira clutches his fist tightly and says, "

They had a ship in orbit this entire time? It does not matter, they won't escape. All ships pursue that vessel at all costs!"

Kira sends his Titans fleet to try and bring the ship down but before the Gundam's can reach the ship its anti-defense cannons blast them away. It then proceeds to leave the world's atmosphere and quickly jumps to hyper space before Kira's command ship the Infinite Justice can open fire. Ben sees a whole lot of nothing flash by for a few seconds before he emits a letdown sigh and says,"

Looks like they got away and we were so close to."

Kira keeps his cool but still looks like he is ready to bite someone's head off as he says," Blast it I was careless. I take full blame for this my majesty; I should have ended this conflict. "

Atem just wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Do not blame yourself so much Kira, the enemy was very deceptive."

Kira hesitates for a moment but merely nods in responds. Ben sees that all the enemies appear to either be gone or in pieces before he takes a deep breath and says,

Well, that was a pretty zany battle, but we got through it in decent enough shape right Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud nods and responds with," Yes, this mission to protect the King and investigate the motive of Sithantos has seemed to come out okay. It's not a pretty picture but at least we really know what we are dealing with now."

Doug chuckles and dryly says," It was quite a work out too, I'm starving now. "

Just then King Dedede wakes up after being knocked out from Elraine and looks around. He sees Kirby and says," Oh my aching head, hey look at this mess. I just freaking got everything remolded to! Kirby? What happened, where's that crazy witch at? Ill bonk her good for what she did to my boys!"

Kirby smiles and walks over to the large bird before he says," Hey Dedede, you mean that woman in the white? She, Meta-Knight and those two evil robots teleported, but these Enji guys took care of the rest."

Dedede sees the Enji around him before rubbing his head and saying,

"Oh really? Then I guess I owe you Enji Knights my thanks. You saved my bacon all right, not to mention my world. "

Ben gives a thumbs up and says," Yup, it was rough but everything turned out ok.

Kira then glares at Ben again as he says," Oh Really? You're not in a position to give such evaluations Auro, so keep quiet. Elraine was able to deceive us and nearly capture the King of the most powerful government in the universe. Not to mention we have a powerful criminal master mind who seems to be revived from the dead as their servant."

X looks at his own hands as he says," It's strange, not only was Sigma back but he was fully restored as well."

Zero crosses his arms and closes his eyes before saying," Now that I think back your right X, the last few times we fought Sigma he was nearly crazy and was falling apart. But now he's more powerful than he's ever been and seems to be as sane as a insane maverick can be!"

Mahado goes to ponder himself as he adds," This all seems to be connected to Havoc Drashid. I heard rumors that he could revived the dead but to bring back a sprit as strong as Sigma he must have incredible magical powers. Well, at least from all of this we know things are indeed even direr then we figured if a being with such dark magic is devoted to stirring up chaos. "

Kira then flashes his angry gaze at the entire group before saying," Since we have no one left to interrogate I guess we are in the dark on just what such motives are correct?

Besides we have no knowledge of the plans of Sithantos besides that they are reviving the dead to fill their ranks and no one to question. This mission can barely be called a success!"

Dedede chuckles and says,

" Now chill out son, the important thing is that no one died thanks to your services and that my little world is still in one piece. Hey!"

To the leader of Popstar's shock Kira gets right in his face and sternly says," Is that so? It was quite convenient how Meta-Knight knew were to hide from our ship's sensors. Maybe someone tipped him off? Really now, I know all about your history of misdeeds.

"

Dedede tugs his coat and says," Hey I told everybody I'm a changed guy now and I had nothing to do with this! You think I want to get blow up son?"

Kira chuckles bitterly and says,

" People say lots of things about change, but in the end their heart's true desire cannot help to reveal its true nature."

Kirby then gets annoyed and runs up between Kira and Dedede before saying,

" Hey that's not fair, give Dedede a chance, he has tried real hard to change his ways over the years. I was not sure myself but he has worked hard to make things right!"

Ben sees Kira giving the pink hero a annoyed glance before Ben clears his throat and says," Oh come on commander, he seems to be trying hard, if a person is not pure evil they should get a second chance right?"

Ben at once cringes as Kira snaps his face to the welder of the Star Sword and says," How dare you talk back to me you clueless Genji rookie! I know far more about people's true nature than everyone here besides King Atem put together! Even if someone does have the desire in their heart to change for the better more than a quarter of the time they will revert to their base nature if given the chance. Someone like you who has only gotten a first glimpse of war and battle has no right to speak to me in that way!"

Ben nearly falls over but stands his ground with,

" I may not be that experienced but I have been in a few battles so far. Just today I defeated Gigasmon, a powerful Digimon and passed another trial of the Star sword. I, may still have enough to learn but I do know what the reality is, I know what to fight for because I know I have to defend it at all cost!"

Kira chuckles with amusement as he says," Oh yes, about that, my father says how the Star Sword was some legendary weapon of a hero and if it chose you it means you have potential so he permitted you to look for shrines if given the chance.

However I am more concerned about why did you take so long to get to the battle? Perhaps the spy is you?"

Cloud gets angry at this and goes up to Ben before saying," That's enough Commander! We were just following our assignment to find research and look for the motive of Sithantos. After finding a temple we investigated and by the time we got to the shrine there was no harm in letting Ben take part in the trial. There was no way of knowing that the battle was going on because communications were jammed!"

Kira eyes Cloud and says," Sounds fair enough, except for the fact that I have no proof or reason to believe you."

Squall face palms as he responds with,"

Commander Kira, they're not lying, Ezan was there with them until he came back to report to me right Ezan?"

Ezan quickly nods and says,

" Captain Squall is correct. I was with Captain Cloud and his squad and assisted in their fight against the maverick Vile, afterwards a temple did appear and commutations were jammed. I then returned here with the injured Kirby to give my report."

Ben breaths a sigh of relief as he says,

" See I was telling the truth! Why are you so suspicious of me when we're all on the same side? I mean, Master Myers said how the Enji are all supposed to be like a giant family of warriors."

Kira eyes Ben with disgust as he says," Family? My father, after all of his years of battling, refused to look at the reality of war, and has insisted on seeing things as he dreams it. I am far less willing to cling to illusions. There is no such thing as trust or friendship in battle. Even your best friend could betray you at the slightest moment. The reason I was able to survive is because I threw away my feelings and saw the reality of this Universe so I embraced doing what must be done to insure that things can unfold as they should be.

Enough of this worthless debating! Cecil, Stan! Begin preparations with commander Bask to set up a garrison here!"

Cecil raises an eyebrow as he says, "What for? This planet is our ally."

Kira looks at Dedede and glances at the area around him before he says,

" Not after what happened today. Until King Dedede can prove his world's innocence we will have to have careful control of this planets activity."

Dedede and Kirby both look outraged as the King of dream land has his jaw drop wide and says," Say what now?"

Stan gets angry at this and says,"

That's not fair at all! If we just put control governments under anyone who is suspicious of anything we are no better than the Zeon federation or Sithantos!"

Kira then looks so annoyed that his pupils seem ready to burst out of his eye sockets before he says,

" Silence! Have all of you forgotten that we are in a galactic civil war? In war, freedom does not exist, only the side with the most power and resources win. I'm beginning to get tired of everybody questioning me! I am the second in rank besides Grand master Myers so you will do as I say or be branded a traitor!" As both the Maverick Hunters and the Enji Captains all look ready to let Kira have it Atem clears his throat and says,"

Kira That's enough! You are going too far!"

Kira pauses before saying," Your majesty? What are you saying?"

Atem takes a deep breath and responds with," It is important to have security but not at the sacrifice of freedom and justice! King Dedede has proven to me today that he is a man trying to make up for his mistakes and had nothing to do with today's attack. He may have made mistakes but that's no crime. There is no reason to leave a garrison here; the best way to defeat Weil, Zabi and his rebellion is to show his people that we offer a better future."

Kira struggles to restrain himself as he says," But your majesty, please reconsider and think about what effects such a choice could have.

Atem narrows his eyes and says," I have, and my decision is final Kira! Kira, the reason your father was able to create the Enji order and become its leader was not simply because of his power. He also understood how to use that power in the best way for peace and justice, to truly reform the state of the cosmos.

If you want to take his place one day you should look at his past actions, because in your current state I am afraid I would not recommend you to become the next Grand master should the need arise."

Kira stares at his superior for a few seconds before he turns around and says," This mission, is over. Everyone is to be ready to leave in hour. Dismissed. "

Kira then returns to the ship.

Ben sees that he is out of the firing squad so to speak for now and wipes some sweat, and blood off his head before saying,

"Whew, glad that's over with, man he may be powerful all right but does that give him the right to act like he is a god?"

Doug shrugs and says," No kidding I think he has a bigger ego then Brad and Ezan combined!"

James chuckles at this and says," Heh, if that's even possible."

Atem then turns to his fellow King and says,

" King Dedede I must apologize for Kira's behavior. He has suffered through a lot and it has changed his outlook on life. Hopefully, he will regain trust in his heart one day. "

Dedede rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously as he says,

" Er it's all right, no harm done. Although I was starting to try real hard not to take out my hammer, you know, just in case."

Kirby laughs as he says," Good thing you stopped yourself. That guy blew up Meta-knight's ship with one blast! If you attacked him he might have turned you into fried penguin! I wonder what that tastes like?"

Dedede sees Kirby is looking hungrily at him before saying,"

Quit looking at me like that Kirby, its creepy!"

Atem chuckles and says," Anyway, before I leave I just want you to know that in about two months you are invited to planet Corneria for the grand debate on the path of this war. I would be pleased to see you there."

Dedede nods and responds with," It would be an honor King Atem you can count on it."

The two shake hands before Atem smiles and says," In that case I shall take my leave, ready Mahado? We have a lot to inform the senate about."

Mahado bows and says," Yes, this way sir.

"King Atem and his Royal guards then leave to the ship. Also with them are X and Zero who take the unconscious Axl with them. Ben just looks around and says,"

Man what a day, despite what the commander said I don't think mission was a failure. I passed another trial of the Star Sword and we got that weird thing from Gigamon right? Maybe when we get back to Hallow Bastion we can scan it for secrets or something?"

Ben's spiky haired team leader nods and says," I heard another Digimon today dropped something like it to."

Ben then spots Ezan walking by as he says," Oh Ezan! Thanks for defending me to the commander."

Ezan pauses as he says," I did not do it for your sake. I just want to keep the record straight, that's all. Now stop waiting my time, I have to double my training so that the next time I spot Sigma I destroy him utterly."

Ben chuckles at this and says," Don't feel bad, Sigma is one of the deadliest mavericks in the last century the fact that we survived fighting him is more than many others can say." Ezan looks at Ben with annoyance before he retorts with,"

Failure is not an option Ben Auro. Maybe a fool like you can take comfort in mere survival but I am super elite, it's not my purpose to survive; it's to destroy my targets. If you can't win your battles what purpose is it for one to even be there?"

Ben shrugs as he says," True I don't think many people go in to a fight expecting to lose but, sometimes we are stuck in things where we are outmatched. And, even if I can't win, I guess I have to do anything I can not to see those I care about die.

"Ezan pauses for a second before nearly moaning with exasperation as he says,"

I'll give you credit for not running down like a coward, at least you have dignity. Still, despite that is not enough, you still have no chance of ever being on my level." He then leaves with Squall and Senel before Ben rolls his eyes and says,

" I can't tell if he was insulting me or subtly complementing me. I wish someone would just be straightforward about what they mean."

Just then Lisa surprises Ben by appearing out of a fallen house and suddenly says,"

Hey handsome, surprise!" Lisa touches Ben on his right shoulder and the weary hero nearly jumps form shock before he sees the blonde women giggling and says,"

AHH, don't scare me like that! Err I mean hello, Lisa glad you're okay. _How did she hide in that burnt house so fast?"_

Lisa finishes her giggling and says," I just wanted to thank you for saving me from that nasty Sigma. You looked like a real hero!"

Ben is shocked at how outgoing the girl is as he says," Really? Er, thanks."

Lisa bats her eyebrows and says," Don't mention it, I admit I was a bit of a septic when they said you were a chosen hero but now I seen for myself you are star material Ben. Do not feel to down on the dumps about the Commander because I don't think I ever saw him be nice to anybody. As good as he is he is seems it's made him stuck in his own little world. "

Ben chuckles at that and looks around to make sure Kira is not around before he says," Yeah, I guess you're right, hehe.

Lisa then looks at her nails and says," What a pain, fighting that Sigma freak really did a number on my nails. Oh well, just glad I am alive to fix them. It's a good thing this world is in one piece, there are still totally cute things I just had to bring back one of those Waddle Dee's as a purse!" Ben is shocked at this before Lisa laughs and says,

" Just kidding darling, I know bringing back people as personal pillows is not very tacky. Seriously though during the battles I saved this Ado boy who apparently is the town artist and now he wants to thank my by making me a painting! It's totally sweet that I'll be the buzz of the entire world and show off my figure."

Ben chuckles as he responds with,"

Glad things worked out that way Lisa, you deserve it. I, really am glad we got to know each other during the mission. Hopefully we will be able to have more missions together."

Lisa forms a wide grin as she says," Why is that Benny boy? You like me or something." Ben is caught off guard with the girls sudden change of tone and struggles not to lose his composer as he mumbles something till Lisa all of a sudden starts laughing loudly till she says,

" Relax hun, I know I am quite the man magnet. Lucky for you I don't mind having a man like you orbit around me. Just promise me one thing Ben.

" Ben snaps to attention and says,

" Oh, what is it?" Lisa then points her right finger right at Ben's face and wags it as she says," I am not a girl who likes fakers, so you better not turn out to be faking the whole legendary hero thing Ben. A girl wants to know she can count on her man, so promise me you won't let any of the bad guys win, and defeat them all kay?

"Ben sees Lisa looking serious before he looks serious back and says,

" Don't worry Lisa, I don't plan on letting the bad guys win, or on looking like a fool. I'll go through with this all the way no matter what it takes, as long as I have my friends to watch my back

." Lisa then taps Ben playfully on the shoulder and says,

" Well then, guess you will just have to prove you can walk the walk when we get there eh hero? It's going to be interesting, that's for sure. Anyway, all work and no play is totally lame so I thought that later in the week you might want to see a movie?"

Ben takes this in for a few seconds before he gives a quick responds with," Really? Sure!"

Lisa then takes out her phone and says," Great, I'm a little busy but I'll call you when I have free time. Just so you know I don't like cheap stuff! Later Ben.

"

She winks at Ben and leaves leaving Ben happy and his squad dumbfounded. James goes up to Ben and says,"

Unbelievable, did he just get asked out by Lisa Alster? She's one of the most popular girls in the order!"

Doug laughs out loud and says," How did someone like you get asked out by someone as pretty as her?"

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," What's that supposed to mean? Anyway I'm glad, Lacus, I mean Lisa wants to be my friend, and maybe even my girlfriend. Finally someone pays attention me, I feel great.

"Just then Kirby walks up to Ben with something in his hand and Ben notices him before responding with, "

Oh, what is it Kirby?"

Kirby takes something out of his mouth and unfolds it to reveal a red tomato before saying," Oh it's just that I wanted to give you something to remember that you are my friend. Thanks for the help everyone, hope we can meet again!"

He hands Ben a Max tomato, his favorite food. Ben takes it, smells it to make sure it's clean and high fives Kirby before he says,"

Thanks Kirby. It looks like a good treat for tomorrow. I know we will meet again Kirby, hopefully I'll be able to give you a tour of my place someday. The food will all be on me, er, well the Enji tab not my own wallet lol. Ah, what's tomorrow again?"

Hiryuumon shrugs and says," I think Monday boss."

Ben all of a sudden turns pale as he says,

" What? That's just great I only have a day until my math test and by the time I get back it will be the time, I'm doomed! "

Everyone starts to see Ben mumble around before James just chuckles and says," He's hopeless."

With this Ben tries to figure out how to handle his newest crisis, but since math tests are not the funniest thing to read about we will call it a day here.

With the plot of Sithantos foiled the Ben and his fellow warriors of light have won the day, for now. But with the dreaded Sigma reviled to be alive once more and supporting the dark motives of Havoc Drashid. This battle has been won but the war is very far from over and to see if Ben will be able to handle his next battle tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars.

Authors Notes: I know this chapter was long but I could not figure a good way to keep it separate without it being weird. I hope it paid off. Guess that's all so with that until next time folks.


	17. Chapter 17: A Night In The Capital City

**Tales of Cosmic wars**

Since last chapter was action packed I thought I this one will and the next will be mostly be about charter development. Enjoy.

_**Chapter 14: A Night in the Capital City**_

After failing to capture Atem, King of the Galactic Lylat republic, Elraine has returned to face the Patriarch of Sithantos, _Havoc Drashid_, on the command deck of his Super Nova Crusher, Dark Specter.

With her are the newly resurrected inquisitor Sigma, The Dark Knight of Popstar Meta-Knight, and the maverick Vile. As Elraine is entering the command deck of the massive warship she is trying to not get executed for failing her mission. However, as Havoc greets her with a harsh glance as soon as she enters she braces herself as her master clears his throat and says,"

So now Elraine let me just understand this one more time. Even though you had the element of surprise on your side and our newest inquisitor plus the addition of two of the five experimental Digimon, you still could not capture the King? "

A tense Elraine at once gets on her knees and bows before responding with,

" I am sorry for failing your wish master, but there was an unexpected surprise that complicated things. Like commander Kira being able to take care of the virus on his ship and show up to ruin everything."

Havoc just crosses his arm and sighs before saying,

" Stop making excuses Elraine, it makes you look like a feeble minded heretic. The reality is that you had plenty of time to retrieve Atem before he arrived and you still could not pull it off!

If we are ever going to lead the cosmos into a new era we can make no mistakes! Frankly after this I am not so sure I can trust you anymore to be one of my most prominent enforcers of the will of Sithantos."

Elraine turns pale as she responds with," Please, your holiness, give me another chance to show my worth and I won't fail you!"

Havoc forms a wide smile as he says," Fine then, you will have your chance. Do you remember where we found you on your home planet?"

Elraine does not even hesitate as she says," You mean, the God's Egg in the depths of Laguna Ruins?"

Havoc nods and says," Yes, when we found you there was a larger energy source at the place. If you want to redeem your failure you will go back to your home planet, resume your efforts as the Holy Maiden of the Order of Atamoni and do not return until you have unlocked the true form of that power to see if it can be of use to us. Is that clear, Elraine?"

Elraine turns deadly determined as she nods and says," Yes, your holiness, I will not fail you this time, I promise."

Havoc walks forward and says," Do not worry my child, you will not be alone. I will send Mercurymon to assist you. I had great faith that you would be one who could see the realization of the new age, I would hate for that assumption to be proven wrong."

Elraine bows again and responds with," I promise, lord Drashid that I will bring glory to the order of Sithantos! "

She then leaves to complete her task and as she exits a dark knight enters the room, and he is none other than _Nightmare_, the envoy of darkness that attacked the Enji on the diplomatic mission to the planet of Aldurant! Even though he was blasted in to space by the Enji during the battle, he is a creature that does not need to breathe so he drifted in space until Havoc located him and now he is at last ready to make up for lost time!

Nightmare gives a brief nod to Havoc as he looks around and turns back to his superior before he says,"

So, I heard your replacement Inquisitor for me was a failure, it figures. He looks like he's weak; I cannot even sense any magic energy from him."

Sigma at once gets furious at the insult as he clenches his fist and says," That's because I'm a Reploid you brainless pawn!"

Nightmare taps his large sword as he chuckles with amusement and says,"

Bah, insolent scrap heap, do you know how I became Chief Inquisitor of Sithantos? By completely massacring the population of the planet of Ariadne and absorbing every living things' soul! I also killed a team of elite Enji Knights without one blow being landed on me, so mock me again and you will be next!"

Havoc sees both of his followers go for their swords before the Patriarch of Sithantos chuckles before he raises a hand and says,

" Gentlemen there's no need for such tension. We are all working towards the same goal. Nightmare I can tell you are restless so I think you are going to enjoy your next assignment."

Nightmare flashes his demonic eyes and says," Is that so? What is it then?"

Havoc responds by having a monitor appear to show case a galactic map and says," Your next assignment is to be my personal guard as I go to visit a world."

Nightmare snickers as he responds with," That is it? That's not a task worth my power; you don't need me for a task meant for the guarding sect."

Havoc shrugs and sardonically says," Ah but someone who is currently living on this planet is one of the legendary Enji Masters, and to get what I need you will probably have to kill him."

Nightmare's bloodlust instantly shows as he eagerly says," Now I am interested. Master or not, he will die all the same!"

Havoc chuckles and turns to Sigma before saying," As for you Sigma, if you want to redeem your failure, you and Vile will go to the planet of **Zandalor**. There you will find an artifact of importance to our cause. It is the planet that belongs to a fierce warrior race that was almost as powerful as the Enji Knights."

Sigma chuckles and says," Sounds like I'll have some fun on this."

Nightmare snorts and says," Actually, it will be easier than you think because the race was nearly wiped from existence four years ago. All that's left is a global memorial."

Sigma sighs as with exasperation he says," Alright, I get it, you're powerful."

Havoc laughs in a higher tone as he says," Oh no, it was not Nightmare who nearly wiped out the race."

Nightmare quickly adds a," I could have though."

Havoc sighs before he goes on with," Of course you could of. Anyway, the ones who wiped out the warrior race of the Zandalorin's were the Enji Knights."

Sigma looks shocked at this as he says," Really? I never thought of the Enji as executors."

Vile laughs at loud and says," Seriously, they go on about being such great heroes and it's all a lie? What a riot! "

Havoc nods as he says," Heha, yes it's indeed quite the joke Vile, but it's the truth regardless. Four years ago when the Zandalorin's were trying to harass the surrounding galaxy till the great Commander Kira showed his true face by killing nearly the entire planet in order to get them to surrender. Now there are only a handful of Zandalorin's left and most of the good ones are now petty bounty hunters scattered across the universe trying to survive.

The point of all this is that the ancient artifact that I want you to get is in a temple that was isolated till an asteroid crashed in to the area to reveal it. This task is nearly a freebee, so if you fail to do even this you have no future!"

Sigma stands back up before saying," Do not worry master Drashid, this mission is something that I will not fail. "

He motions to Vile and the two robotic villains then leave to prove this is not just a boast. Havoc sees them go before turning around again. He gazes in to space and says,"

Ah, hopefully those two can complete something as simple as retrieving one of the fragments. As for you Meta-Knight, I think I'll have you guard this ship for me while I am away."

Meta-Knight bows before answering with;" It shall be done master."

Havoc then hears a button buzzing before snickering,

" Oh it's that time again. I'll give Weil some ideas on how to not lose this war, then give the mass's their weekly preaching and we will get started with .

Weil Zabi is such a fool, he thinks he is in control of me but he has no idea of the whole picture being painted across the cosmos. Soon this universe will be entering the new era, the era of darkness! Hahaha!"

Nightmare nods and says," Just one thing my master, what is it that this next world we are visiting has for us? Any noteworthy attribute to be wary of, I hate getting excess dirt on my armor after all."

Havoc finishes his laugh and says,"As you know in order for Sithantos to bring forth the new era a large amount of power is necessary. The planet we are going may be a primitive one but yet it has a tremendous power that is said to grant the wish of who ever touches it. It is called the _Triforce _and its power is just what Sithantos needs at the moment, the name of the planet is _Hyrule_. "

* * *

Now that we know what the dark side is planning let's go back to our heroes shall we? After completing the mission on the world of Popstar to protect King Atem Ben and co have gone back to daily training at Hallow Bastion to get improve. Despite what Commander Kira thinks, the mission was successful, and King Atem thanked Ben and the others personally for there efforts giving Ben and co confidence that they are closer to becoming full-fledged Enji Knights.

Ben is taking his training very hard to get ready for the trial, not to mention the battles to come. Although the amount of work can be overwhelming at times Ben refuses to give into the pressure and is performing quite well. He is learning how to lift objects with his magic energy from Enji Master _Zoda_. (As we covered he is in essence Yoda, but colored red.)

He even was able to pass the latest math test (barely). All things seem to be going well for our hero in training but there is only one problem.

With all of the training he has been doing he hasn't had much of a social life. He does not let it get to him though because he still looks forward to his date with Lisa. Even though a week and a half has passed since the mission and she has not called him back he understands that she is busy and does not let it get to him. After all, she still notices him more than Lacus.

While Ben was on Popstar, Lacus was under a mission under Terra's squad among other Enji went to the planet of Ivalice to prevent the world from becoming occupied by the Zeon Federation. Lacus took part in a mission to destroy the creation of a new weapon even more powerful then the Apsaluss.

It was a tough mission, as they had to sneak in to the city of Dalmasca where the people were being forced to help the making of the weapon; those who rebelled were killed without mercy by General Carozzo "Iron Mask" Ronah of the Crossbone Vanguard division. Even worse was that the city was guarded by one of Commander Craft's elite solders, the water master Leviathan.

Even so, the mission was a success thanks in part to Lacus. The weird but powerful new mobile weapon, the Rafflesia, was able to get incredible power by absorbing energy from the last of the Archadia empires' supply of the manufactured Nethicite.

Lacus was able to sneak into the machine and disconnect the Rafflesia's reactor from the Nethicite before it launched.

Then _Amuro Ray_, an ace pilot and the man who first tested the original Gundam, led a unit and destroyed the weakened mobile armor. With their new weapon and Carozzo destroyed without being able to destroy the Lylat fleet the Zeon forces quickly left the planet, leaving another victory for the Republic.

This mission, especially the part where Lacus saved people from being killed by the special genocide BUG machines helped make Lacus in to a star among the people of Ivalice and Cornelia. Even if she did not want it, she had become a celebrity for girls among the universe.

This has made her even busier than before, and with Brad Fowltror keeping her close to him as much as possible, Ben barely saw her the whole time since she got back. Although Ben is sad about this, he takes his mind off it by focusing on getting stronger.

Two and a half weeks have passed since Ben was on Popstar and today he is in a match against Lloyd Irving. Unlike his previous grudge match against Vaan, this battle is a friendly one to test each other's skills.

Also unlike Vann, Lloyd is no pushover. Even if he is not the brightest warrior, being someone who was able to defeat a being as powerful as _Mithos Yggdrasill_ Lloyd is more than able to push Ben to his limit.

At the moment Ben has just dodged a barrage of lighting fast sword strikes and after getting cut across the right shoulder he merely winces and responds with,"

Not bad Lloyd, you got some pretty good moves up your sleeve." Ben then unleashes another sideways slash that Lloyd parries with ease, however as he does Ben kicks Lloyd in his right knee and allows Ben to get his free hand to slug Lloyd in the face! As Lloyd stagger back and wipes some dirt off his face he chuckles and says,"

You're not so bad yourself Ben, though I don't think I feeling like losing today."

Ben keeps his game face on as he says," We will see about that. Take this! "

Ben then fakes a punch at Lloyd and then fires an ice spell at him. Lloyd counters the spell by using his magic energy to cover himself in a green sphere.

He then attacks Ben with his Supersonic Thrust skill and Ben is barely able to block it. As Ben is knocked back from the attack, Lloyd then quickly attacks again with his Sonic Sword Rain technique and it hits Ben and hurts him.

As Lloyd goes to finish him, Ben recovers quicker than he expected and throws his Star Sword like a boomerang catching Lloyd off guard and he gets hit in the face by the Swords helm. Ben then goes to knock Lloyd off the ring but Lloyd recovers faster than Ben hoped and dashes out of the way. As the red wearing Enji heaves for air he says,"

"Not bad Ben, I haven't had to push myself this hard in a long time."

Ben chuckles as he grips the Star Sword tightly and responds with," Well I had to push myself like this most of the time but at least this time it's fun."

Lloyd cracks his neck and says," Yeah, I'm having fun too, but all fun things must come to an end. Maybe next time Ben, Beast Sword Rain!"

Lloyd then unleashes an attack that seems to hit Ben hard but it turns out that it was just a clone. The real Ben gets Lloyd from behind right at the back of his neck and knocks him to the floor.

From the sidelines, Doug, James, and Lloyd's friends, Genius, Collette, and his father and Enji captain Kratos are all watching the battle and are commenting on Ben's progress.

Collette has just seen Ben dodge a slash that she could barely see before she gulps and says,"

Wow! Ben has gotten so much stronger than when he first got here."

Genius grins and responds with,

" Yeah, he almost is as strong as Lloyd is, almost."

Doug shrugs and puts his legs on the empty chair in front of him before saying,"

Well, he has been training like crazy; it's all he does when he's not on a mission. Train train eat train."

James sighs and says," It's almost sad; he's training like he's afraid he has to get strong or something."

Genis then frowns and says," Well no matter how strong Ben has gotten he's not going to beat Lloyd! Nothing against Ben but Lloyd has gone through a lot, and has the skill and power to show it!"

Kratos strokes his chin before the red haired Enji captain replies with,

" True, but does that really make this bout decided Genis? Lloyd may still be stronger but I have seen that Ben is a quick learner of battle tactics. This match can go either way, remember it was once assumed Lloyd could not beat me, but fact was turned in to opinion by sheer force of will."

Kratos is about to say more but he sees that his son is having both of his blades shimmer with magical energy before he quiets down just in time to hear Lloyd say,"

Ah, Ben you're more resilient than I thought. But I'm not going to hold back on you. Dwarf value fifth teen; Show your opponent respect by giving it all you've got!"

Genius raises an eyebrow and says," I thought that was Dwarf vow twenty five?"

Lloyd moans as he glares back at his pal," Shut up, Genius. Anyway it's time to end this match, Falcon Crest!"

Ben sees Lloyd cause his power level to spike before bracing himself and thinking, "_Here it goes!_"

Lloyd then gathers his magic energy and combines his swords to become the purple and powerful Eternal Sword. Now radiating with energy Lloyd charges at Ben. Normally the attack would be too fast to dodge but Ben's training with energy skills has paid off as he fires an energy blast to the side to blast him out of the way. Lloyd's attack causes the ground where he lands to split apart and as Ben sees parts of the shattered ground before saying,

"Whew, pretty strong attack Lloyd. Good thing I dodged that or it would be lights out for me!"

Lloyd turns around and narrows his eyes before he says," Err I really would not get to comfy yet Ben, it's not over yet!"

Ben chuckles sheepishly and says," Well, actually, it kind of is."

Lloyd blinks before responding with," What? I can still fight! You look more tried then me!"

Ben nods and fallows up with," Yes but, you forgot something."

Lloyd looks confused as he answers with," What's that?

Genius then face palms as he moans," Lloyd, look where you are!"

Lloyd then looks down and says," What, oh. "

Lloyd's attack was so powerful that he broke the barrier on the ring and he landed outside of it. As he fully takes in what just happened he kicks the ring and says,"

Oh blast it!"

To the Enji Knights cringe it's clear that it's too late to get back up as the Judge Droid appears out of the ground and buzzes before raising an arm in to the air and saying,

" Contestant Lloyd Irving has exited out of the ring. There for the victor of this match is Ben Auro!"

" Ben at once jumps up in the air and says," All right I did it!"

James chuckles as he polishes his sunglasses and says,

" Looks like he pulled off his gamble of a hypothesis. He is getting better at thinking shrewdly."

Genius slouches on his chair before saying," Ah man Lloyd blew it!"

Kratos crosses his arms and says," It seemed that Ben was leading him to the edge of the ring, he's a cleaver warrior in deed."

To Ben's relief Lloyd expects the lost as he walks over to him and says," Ah well, you can't win them all the time, good match Ben."

The two friends shake hands as Ben responds with," Same to you, I'm impressed at your strength. How did you ever get to be so strong?"

Lloyd shrugs and says," Well, I trained really hard, that's for sure. But it's really nothing special, although I guess half of it is because of this special Exsphere here."

Ben sees the glowing orb in his friend's right hand before saying,

" Oh, I thought that was just part of your glove, what's it made of?"

Lloyd casually but instantly replies with," My mom's soul."

Ben chuckles tensely and says," Hahaha good one Lloyd but really, what's it made of?"

Kratos then walks over and clears his throat before saying," He's not bluffing, that Exsphere was made by putting his mother's life into that orb. Let's say it's a long story."

Ben sees both Lloyd and Kratos flash pained expressions before gulping," Okay, then I'll leave it at that for now."

Kratos then sternly glances at his son before saying,

" Lloyd you have to remember to be observant in your surroundings! If this was a real battle you could have jumped off a cliff with that stunt."

Lloyd cringes before walking back and saying," All right, all right, I get it!"

Collette then giggles before running over to her friends side and saying," Don't worry Lloyd, I thought that you looked great out there. Let's get some lunch!"

Lloyd sees the blond haired women put her arm around him before he gives a big grin and says," Sounds good to me! See you later guys!"

Ben waves as he says," See you Lloyd, have a good lunch everyone."

Even though Ben won the match, seeing the bond between Lloyd and Collette made Ben have a quiver of longing ripple across the body and make him feel like the loser inside. At least he has his friends though and as those friends come up to him he thinks,"

"_I don't get it, what's his secret? Lloyd is a great guy but he is hardly smooth, and yet he and Collette still have a great relationship. Nearly everyone here has someone special for him. How do they do it? _"

Ben snaps back to his senses as he sees Doug laugh and say," Hey Ben, not bad out there, I see you put some of the moves we worked on to good use."

Ben grins and says," Yeah, although I still haven't been able to create a powerful attack from just my magic energy like you or captains Yang, Regal, Tifa and the others."

Doug shrugs back as he says," Hey can't do everything at once right?"

Ben looks out of one of the windows and says," I suppose."

James picks up on the distraught expression and says," What's wrong Ben, you were the winner but you look like you lost?"

Ben sighs and responds with," Oh it's just that seeing Collette and Lloyd together made me wish I had a girlfriend too."

Doug laughs at this and dryly says," What are you complaining about anyway? Did you forget you have a date with Lisa Alster one of the most popular girls in the Academy?"

Ben responds with a flustered look as he says," Of course I did not forget! But it's been a week, and whenever I ask her she keeps telling me she's busy."

James sighs and says," Oh come on, you think she changed her mind or something? What could cause that?"

Ben looks troubled as he responds with," Well I guess you're right; I'm probably just paranoid or something. So, what are you guys doing tonight?"

Doug grins and happily responds with," Since we have the night off we were going to Neo-Arcadia tonight for a festival. It's free fried chocolate food, so I'm there!"

James crosses his arms and says," Are you going to train all night like you always do?"

Ben flinches as he clears his throat," Actually, I reserved tickets for the universal premier of the Halo movie Bat-guy and Spider-guy united, the revenge of John Cruise!"

James raises an eyebrow as he says," How did you get tickets for that!"

Doug nods as he says," You had to reserve them months ago!"

Ben grins and says," Well, the first day of coming here I won them at a lottery for newcomers to the order. I thought it would be fun so I got three."

James repositions his glasses and says," Oh, how did you know that you would be friends with us the first day?"

Ben gets defensive as he counters with," I assumed I would have at least two other friends by now, so are you guys interested?"

Doug gives Ben a thumbs up and says," Sure, we can see the movie and go to the fair afterwards."

James nods and says," Sounds good to me, should be fun."

Ben gets excited as he says," Great, I'll go back to the room and get the stuff for tonight then."

Doug nods as he says," Awesome, James and I have to take care of a few things so we'll catch you at the Holo theater."

Ben freezes in place as he says," What, you mean you're going now?

James answers with," Ah we have to get some party supplies and what not. What is it, you're not afraid of going on the air train to the city by yourself are you?"

Ben quickly responds with," Of course not! I'm An Enji Knight, er, at least a rookie with promise. I've been through the city plenty of times. Just remember that the movie starts at 7:30, catch you later."

Doug gives a dramatic wave as he answers with," Later buddy. "

As Ben leaves for his room he gets a little nervous due to the fact that he never had to go through the city entirely on his own, but if he can go face to face with the dreaded Sigma and survive he can handle this right? Ben hopes so since he has a knack for getting lost in areas that look the same, despite his fears his gear having precise radar calms his worries.

When he gets back to his room for the tickets he finds that Moz and Hiryuumon are playing a game of cards, dual monster to be exact. Ben sees his digimon pal is looking confident before saying,"

Ha,I have three Green Eyes Purple Dragons on the field and you have 100 power points left, the last cookie is mine!"

Moz draws a card and waves it like a fan before he counters with,"

Not so fast Kupo! I just drew the head of the unstoppable Exodia! When all five pieces are in my hand, I win. Victory is mine Kupo!"

Hiryuumon drops his jaw as he says," No way! Boss he's just making this up right?"

Ben shrugs and says," Well actually, that is a fair if rare move. Nice try Hiryuumon, glad you got the hang of the game so fast."

Hiryuumon takes his loss by throwing his cards in to the air and saying," Argg! No fair!

Moz sighs to this," Calm down Kupo! No one complains when a moogle wins!"

Ben sits down as he says," That's because nine times out of ten a moogle won't eat you if he thinks your cheating. _I wonder if I can bring Hiryuumon with me? I am sure I can fend for myself in the city but, having company is always nice."_

Ben then sees Hiryuumon eye Moz curiously before saying,

" Eating him, why did I not think about that before!"

Moz sees the dragon licking his lips before he responds with," You would not dare Kupo!"

Ben grabs Hiryuumon by the ear as he sternly says," What did I say about eating living things?"

Hiryuumon winces as he turns to Ben and says," Oh right, sorry boss."

Ben sighs as he thinks, "_Maybe it's a little too early to bring him to a place as big as Neo Arcadia._ _Oh well, better just suck it up. "_

Ben then picks up a few things and goes to the door before he waves,"

Well guys, I'm off to the city to see the movie."

Moz then flies up and says," Oh wait Ben, I have a message from Lisa Kupo!"

Ben instantly turns around and says," From Lisa? What did she say? Did she say when she wants to go on the date?"

Moz sighs and says," Um, she left a message on your communicator that she is busy all this month, so she said to see about next month, sorry Kupo."

Ben nearly loses his breath as he says," Busy all month! Well, I guess we're all busy being protectors of justice and all. I mean it's not like she's doing this because she wants to, right?"

Moz lands on Ben's shoulder and pats his long time friend before saying,

" Of course, Ben I'm sure she really likes you Kupo."

Hiryuumon gets back up and says," How long does it take for this date thing to usually happen boss?"

Ben looks down on the ground as he says," Well if the people really like each other from two days to a week is the norm. So, um, I have to go or I'll be late, see you later guys!"

Ben quickly dashes out and as he does Hiryuumon looks curious and says,"

Is the boss sad because he has a weird date? It's just a female human; I don't know why it's such a big deal."

Moz grumbles as he says," It's a human thing Kupo! Ben has always been shy around girls. Miss Lacus was the only girl who would play with him when he was in Elementary School. Those two used to do everything together Kupo.

In fact, Ben and Miss Lacus were the ones who found me in the woods of Transford town when I was little Kupo! But when Miss Lacus left the town Ben was really sad for a long time. That's why he was so happy when he found out that she was going to be an Enji too, Kupo.

I thought Ben would be much happier but apparently there is a problem with that Brad Fowltror fellow."

Hiryuumon shrugs and says," Well the most important thing is, where is that last cookie? "

As the moogle and the Digimon argue over terms for the cookie Ben is making his way to the transport from Hallow Bastion to Neo-Arcadia. A way of transportation in this world is a kind of hover train that is not limited to a straight line. The time it takes to get to the capital city is about an hour and a half.

Now we turn to Ben entering the last transport to let him off at Neo Arcadia Tram Station he runs in to a happy surprise as he goes through a car and almost falls over because someone is in a hurry and has left there arm out. As Ben catches his balance he grunts and says,"

Hey I almost tripped! Who's in such a hurry that they ca- " He freezes as he sees that its none other than a shocked Lacus staring at him before he says,

"Oh it's you Lacus! I'm sorry I did not see you there."

Lacus looks dressed for a night out on the town and she quickly smiles and says,

" Oh hello Ben, it's alright I was kind of running fast there. I was suppose to get a train with Brad to the festival but I ran late with a training lesson from captain Terra so now I'm late. It's kind of embarrassing."

Ben chuckles and says,

" Oh don't worry Lacus, I'm surprised that Brad did not wait for you. You know being your boy friend and all."

Lacus nervously flicks some of her hair back before saying," Oh it's no big deal Ben; it's my fault after all."

Ben sees Lacus is looking uneasy and drops the topic with a sigh as he goes on with,

" Well, if you say so Lacus. Oh that's right this is the first time I got to congratulate you on your successful mission. It seems that success has turned you into a celebrity of sorts. Is that why you're wearing the hat and scarf?"

Lacus coughs a bit before readjusting the beret on her head before saying," Oh that? It's no big deal I don't know why everybody is making a big deal of it."

Ben smiles and says," Lacus you are modest as always. Oh well, I still think you did great out there.

So in any case what are you doing in the city tonight?

Lacus- Oh Brad is just taking me out to dinner. What about you? Oh my friends and I are going to see a premier of a halo movie and, oh? Ah, here's the stop."

With that the transport indeed comes to a close as the doors open and a small round sliver robot floats out of the ceiling to say,"

Welcome to the City of Neo Arcadia! Please watch your step and have a good night."

Ben takes a deep breath as he says," _Well, here we are. "Maybe I should stick with Lacus until I find my way to the theater. As long as I leave before she gets there hopefully it will be ok with her. _" Hey Lacus which direction are you going? If we're going the same direction maybe we can walk together on the way?"

Lacus sighs as she says," Sorry Ben but the place I'm going to is in the opposite direction."

Ben struggles to suppress a grimace as he says," Oh it's ok. I mean I'm sure I'll find my way there eventually."

Lacus smiles as she looks to the left and sees her phone is buzzing before she says," Don't worry, if you get lost there are maps and help droids to get you where you need to go. Have a good night!" Lacus at once dashes off and gives a wave and a sincere smile before she is out of Ben's sight. Ben can barley manage a," You too Lacus! "

Before she is gone and he just sighs again and says,"

Sigh, looks like fate is against me once again. Now where am I again?

"Ben then proceeds to start off his night in the city. Neo-Arcadia is one of the biggest cities in the universe for a city that does not span the entire planet. It is divided into five primary sectors. The entertainment district, where nearly all fun legal things can be found in , The business district where several companies have their best shops and headquarters, the residential district, where millions reside. And the transport district is where spaceships and airships come and go. Lastly the fifth and final district is the governance district where the Lylat senate meets and where King Atem makes new laws and orders.

The two unofficial sectors are the White Castle zone where King Atem lives and Hallow Bastion. Although both places are near the city both are generally sealed off from the general public. In a city the size of quarter of the planet it can take a while to get anywhere.

Thankfully, besides the hover taxis and hover subways, the majority of the roads have auto moving sidewalks. The only problem is when it's really crowded things can take a while. Too bad for Ben tonight's one of those nights as we now turn to Ben seeing a traffic jam before he looks back at his watch and says,

" This is bad, the movie starts in half a hour and I still have five miles to go! At this rate it will take a miracle to get there in time. Hum, wait a minute. It might not be the most orthodox way but it might just work. Heh, as long as I don't crash in to anything it should not cause a problem."

Ben then goes in to the side nearest building and shocks everyone by jumping right on the wall and running straight up. Once he is at the top he then charges up his energy and begins to jump from building to building ninja style. As Ben jumps from building to building he can't help but enjoy the rush he is feeling and says,

" Well this is one way to travel all right. At least this proves my training is starting to pay off. Whenever there is a roadblock always look for another way. Wait, why am I talking to myself? Whatever, I think that's the place."With this Ben nearly trips and falls right in to a power cord so he focuses on landing safely and manages to do just that. With his short cut Ben is able to get to the Holo movie theater with 15 minutes to spare.

To top it off he makes a dramatic entrance by landing on the street from above. This stunt gets those around him quite impressed as a random blond teenage kid in a cap whistles and says,

" Wow dude nice entrance. What are you Jackie Chow's stunt double?"

Ben shrugs and says," No no I'm just a fan that happens to be an Enji in training."

This causes the kid to beam with admiration as he says," Shay, an Enji knight? Cool! Hey wait a minute, shouldn't you be fighting those Zeon psycho's?"

Ben chuckles and says," Hey even heroes need a break now and then, this just happens to be my break time."

The youth responds with a laugh as he says," Well, I always thought that I could be an Enji."

Ben then gives a thumbs up as he responds with," Well kid if you have the talent and you want it hard enough you can reach that dream."

His new fan pumps his fist and says," Cool, keep it up guy!"

Ben sees the kid run off with a few other people his age before he crosses his arms and thinks,

" _Hey, I'm starting to sound like one of those super heroes on TV. Guess being around so many hero's is rubbing off me."_

Ben then goes up to the ticket stand and says," Excuse me I would like to receive the Three tickets for Bat-guy and Spider-guy combined the revenge against John Cruise that I reserved please! Thank you! Now for Doug and James to get here, they should be here any second now.

" Ben's relived mindset decays as twelve minutes pass and they do not show up. Ben nervously calls James only to get no responds before he says,"

Where are they? I am sure I told them the right place and theater. They don't even here their communicators on for me to reach them! Blast it I only have two minutes left! I'll just have to give their tickets to the ticket guy or something.

"He does that and proceeds to hurry to the theater. And as he does his frustration boils up in his head before saying,"

Why does this always happen? I make plans and no one shows up! Why is it that everybody always forgets about me? Ahhh! "The reason he screams is because he nearly runs into somebody. As his ticket slips out of his hand and he quickly picks it up he says,"

Now what?"

Ben then hears a wild male voice with a hint of a Irish accent say," Hey watch it ! Wait a minute do I know you?"

Ben eyes this man and sees it's a human male like him with scruffy curly black hair and black eyes. Ben sees this man has baggy torn jeans, a gray shirt and a light green jacket on before Ben sees the look in this guy's eyes before he gets closer and says,"

You do look familiar, wait a minute, are you Rick ? "

This man just looks confused as he steps back and says,"

How you know that?

"Ben then realizes that he is talking to _Ricky Okleaf_ one of Ben's oldest friends besides Lacus! They were best friends throughout elementary school until high school when he got sent to a reform center for being caught with "spices".

Ben never approved of Rick's mischief but he stood by him because he knew part of the reason Rick acted out was because of his parents being divorced. Rick always looked out for Ben too so Ben stuck by Rick until the day he went away. Ben is overjoyed to realize he has found one of his friends before saying,"

Rick, it's me Ben, Ben Auro!"

Rick takes a good look at Ben before he realizes it's true and laughs,"

Well, I be, if it an't Ben Auro! Look at you! It's been a while man!" The two perform a man hug as Ben pats Rick on the back and says,"

Yup, almost five years I think. What are you doing here?"

Rick looks around and says," Oh I just wanted to see this movie. It's been awhile since I saw a good one and I think I know someone in this picture."

Ben is shocked as he says," Oh, you are seeing this movie too? Cool, two other friends and I were seeing this flick too."

Rick looks around as he playfully says," Really? Where are they, cause this thing is supposed to start in a minute!"

Ben grumbles as he looks around with no other members of Squad 7 in sight before he says," I'm not sure, I told them the time and they said they wanted to come but I haven't heard anything from them. Maybe they forgot or something."

Rick tugs his collar before saying," Sounds like the time with Dan and Spider guy one huh? "

Ben chuckles bitterly and says," You still remember that? I don't get it, they said they would come. Them seemed excited, at least I think they seemed to be excited"

Rick pats Ben on the shoulder and says,"

It's people these days, they forget things in a second.

Hey now, that badge, and that sword. How come you're carrying a sword in public?"

Ben spots the Enji Emblem on his right shoulder and wipes some dust off it before he says,"

Oh it's nothing, Warriors of light have to be prepared to fight evil at all times you know."

Rick has his jaw drop as he says," You're kidding me! You mean you actually made it as an Enji Knight!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly as he responds with," Well I'm still an Enji in training but I'm getting there, you see one day I'll be one of the greatest Enji Masters!"

Rick eyes the Star Sword before giving off a impressed whistle as he syas," Ha, you were always dreaming big, just like me, the only difference is that I always only looked short term and long story short I just got out of the reform center four months ago."

Ben eyes his childhood friend and says," Really? You where there for nearly five years?"

Rick chuckles bitterly as he says," Well, I keep getting in and out, what can I say but that I lose focus easily."

Ben sighs as he sees some cuts on the man's neck before quickly looking around and saying," "Oh, I see."

Rick at once notices Ben's less than happy expression before he clears his throat and says," Hey Ben, I know I disappointed you a lot for what I did but I promise I'm not going to screw up any more. Trust me, I wasted enough of my life as it is making the wrong choices just because they were quicker."

Ben looks relived at that as he says," Well, I guess I'll give you one more shot, that's what friends do after all, or at least I am told. Come on let's see the movie."

Rick looks around and says," What about those guys you were supposed to meet?"

Ben just shrugs and answers with, "Oh, it's okay, I think they forgot."

"Ben and Rick then proceed to watch Bat-guy and Spider-guy combined, the revenge against John Cruise! The movie combines the best parts of the Bat-Guy films with the best of the Spider-Guy films and Ben enjoys it. Still the fact that Doug and James never showed up saddens him and when Rick notices this he offers to take him out for dinner. As we turn to Ben looking at the menu seeing some of the prices causes Ben to wince before he says,"

Are you sure this place is not too expensive? We Enji get paid weekly salaries of Gil and it's a decent amount. You sure you want to pay for this meal all by yourself?"

Rick just chuckles and says," Oh, don't be modest man, I have a new job as a middleman for a fast growing enterprise. It's not much now but the money is decent. Come on I own you a lot and this will at least start to make up for it."

Ben sees Rick looks serious before he says," Well, all right. Oh man, is that a misprint or is that real?"

Over dinner Ben and Rick catch up on what's new. After the tasty dinner Ben is about to get ready to return to Hallow Bastion when Rick wants to show him something. As Ben heads out of the restaurant he sees Rick tipping the waitress in a flirty matter before he chuckles and says,"

Heh, I see your charm skills have only gotten better. Well Rick it's been fun, but it's getting kind of late so guess I should call it a day."

Rick laughs again and says," You're kidding me right? The night just started!"

Ben quickly checks his transmitter before he says," Just Started? Its 11:00 clock! '"

Rick crosses his arms and says," Man, I can see your still a straight arrow Ben. What, do you have a mission tomorrow?"

Ben sighs as he says" Well, no."

Rick raises an eyebrow and says," Then what's the problem mate?"

Ben chuckles tensely as he says," You know me enough to know I always was an early sleeper."

Rick shrugs and says," Don't you Enji have to train to be in battles 24/7?"

Ben shrugs back as he answers with,

" Well yes, but I never did that good in the endurance test. I had to use all my magic energy to stay awake long enough."

Rick gives off a playful moan as he says,"

Oh don't go and be a bore, we haven't seen each others in years and you want to go to bed? I was going to show you this really cool event!"

Ben sees Rick's wide grin and says," Really? What event is this?"

Rick gets closer as he says," See tonight I was going to take my girlfriend to see this special battle royal that happens at midnight, but yesterday I found her having an affair."

Ben grimaces as he says," Ow, I'd hate to be the guy you walked in on."

Rick's eyes narrow as he says," It's worse. The person she was having an affair with was not even human! It was an Andeen Female!

Ben's jaw drops as he says," So your Girl friend cheated on you with a female centaur? That's pretty bad. Sorry Rick."

Rick snickers as he says," Tell me about it, she said that ulgy mutant " opened her eyes to her true desires" Bah, the dame could never figure out what she wanted. She could be weird at times, but at least she was loyal. Or so I thought, it's hard to find loyal people these days."

Ben sighs as he says," I know what you mean. All right, I'm interested. But what is this event? A blitzball game? A Chocobo race? I did not hear about any big games for today. This thing's nothing illegal, right? Because after all as an member of the Enji I cannot allow injustice to be permitted."

Rick chuckles as he says," You still take the hero thing seriously, huh? Don't worry, its true it's not an official event but it's nothing illegal. This battle royal is made up of amateurs and people who think official matches are too restricting. It's a real no limit blast!"

Ben looks confused as he says,"

Where is this battle royal any way, The Grand Arcadia stadium?"

Rick takes out his own computer pad as he says," Oh no, it's too much of a hard core explosive of a battle for it to be contained there. We are going to the lower section.

Ben's eyes widen as he says," What, the lower section, as in the Under Sector?"

Rick casually shrugs as he says," What's the matter, never been there before?"

Ben starts to get worried as he says,

" Well I was there once, my Dad went there because he thought he could get a good deal in a food synthesizer. It was a cheap piece of junk that broke in a week like I'll told him it was, but he never listens when his friend Rob tells him he thinks he can get a deal.

The bottom sector is just a place of scum and villainy where all the people who are too obsessed with fun and having their own way live hang out."

Rick sighs and says," Oh, come on it's not that bad. You're an Enji, what's the worst that can happen? Come on, this only happens every few months! Really Ben, I thought you said you went on real combat missions and fought some mega psychos! You telling me all that and you can't handle a little hardcore excitement. "

Ben sees Rick looking energized before he takes a deep breath and says," Oh I guess you're right, what's the worst that could happen? When you put it that way I guess it can't be that bad, lead the way Rick."

Ben sees the black haired man look happy before he goes to do just that.

As Ben goes to the under-sector of Neo Arcadia to see if this Special Battle royal can entertain him, little does he know that before this night is over he will be anything but relaxed. Tune in next time to see how it goes.


	18. Chapter 18: The Definition Of Friendship

_**Tales of Cosmic wars**_

**_Chapter 15: The Definition of Friendship_**

After meeting his old friend Rick Okeaf at the halo movie theater in Neo Arcadia, he was convinced by Rick to come with him to a special battle royal in the Under Sector.

The thing about the Under Sector is that it is not officially part of the grand capital Neo-Arcadia. The Under Sector is really just a smaller city within a few miles of the border of the capital. Neo-Arcadia has a zero tolerance policy of crime and all forms of illegal activities.

Although nearly nightly five percent of people who live on the planet of Corneria are happy about this the five percent that desire fun and instant gratification above all else formed a smaller city in the shadow of Neo-Arcadia. This city is only named either as the under sector or the shadow, as if the shadow of society itself.

Although this shadow city is filled with corruption and gangs of all sorts, they tend to keep their violent tendencies within the city to not get enough attention from the law to crush them and because most of the illegal acts stay exclusive to the area there is not too much the Security Forces, the army or the Enji Knights can do as a whole.

As soon as Ben and Rick arrive at the under-sector in Rick's hover car Ben smells something that makes his nose want to run away, sees a fallen street light on a door covered graffiti, and sees someone puking in the middle of the streets with everyone just going around him he is instantly reminded why he does not like this place.

As Ben sees the shop near where Rick is parking missing the right half of its foundation he sees some of the pedestrians eying him before he gulps and says,

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rick? Anything that takes place here is something that never ends well."

Rick chuckles Relax Ben, the lower sector may not be as fancy as an event in Neo Arcadia but every now and then the people here can surprise you. Sometimes that wild spirit that won't be tamed by any damn law or power can make for one hell of a show! Come on man, you can nearly smell the dedication!"

Ben sniffs a bit before he flinches, and rolls his eyes,"

"Smells a bit more like vomit and garbage to me Rick. Whatever, just tell me one more time what this Battle Royal thing is about? I did not come all the way here for something gross man."

Rick chuckles and responds with,

"Fine. A year ago a bunch of fighters thought that official arena battles had too many restrictions, and so they created their own unofficial place to fight were there were no rules. Every so often they have a match for the public to watch to rank in some tax free dough. It's a place where there is nothing but pure passion man; I thought you would like it."

Ben hesitates as he looks around and answers with,"

I think my cousin Max told me about this once. He also said how most of the people who fought in these kinds of things were crazy people who could kill people and get away with it. He would know, as he was a good fighter in the official tournaments before he joined the Enji order himself and became involved in a top-secret mission. "

Rick playfully moans and also playfully jabs Ben in the gut before saying,"

Don't be too harsh Ben; some people just have to do things their way. Oh, looks like we're here already."

Ben is shocked as he looks around and says,

" What, this is the place?"

"The place that Ben is referring to is what seems to be a giant dome. What is left of the markings indicates to Ben it use to be a sports arena but with garbage and ruined ships all around the place does not seem to be doing the purpose it was build for in centuries.

In any case the entrance is guarded by a big Droid, who is stuck on a crate because his lower half is missing. This droid swerves its head to Ben and Rick and as its left eye sparks and fails it says,

" Present tickets to enter." Rick struts over and responds with,

" Here you go scrapheap, two tickets for the Special Battle royal."

The decaying robot scans both of the humans before him before he grasps the tickets and says

" Thank, wait a minute according to this one of you is supposed to be a girl! "

Rick shrugs and says," Tomato potato dude, what do you care, you're getting the ticket anyway so just let us in! "

The droid has its eyes glow red as it responds with,

"Negative. It's my job to make sure everything is what it is supposed to be! Only those who are listed on the tickets will be permitted to enter!

Ben shrugs and says,

" It's alright Rick, I'm tired and I have a bad feeling about this.

"Rick narrows his eyes and says,"

Oh don't be so quick to judge. Hey you stupid robot come over here and tell us one more time why it's such a big deal, who's on the ticket?"

The robot leans over as he says," All right the reason is, AH. "

The droid tries to walk over to Ben and Rick but since he has no legs he falls on his face. "

The robot tries to lift itself up as it says," Blast, it forgot already. Those rotten thieves tried to turn me to scrap and stole my legs while I was checking tickets!"

Rick leans over and says," Talk to someone who cares you stupid droid, let's go Ben."

Ben sees many people start to form in a line behind him, a lot of them looking hostile before he looks around and sighs till he responds with,

" Oh if this is that big a deal to you all right, still you should be nicer to droids, robots have feelings to Rick."

As Ben's old friend laughs the two go in to the dome and Ben sees that this event is a big deal to the residents of this city as the dome is packed with humans and various other beings throughout the galaxy. After getting ice cream, Ben and Rick take their seats. As Ben sees the seats quickly fill he sees more than a few shady people walking around before he goes up to Rick and quietly says,

" Hey Rick some of these guys kind of look like they are from some pretty big crime organizations. "

Rick laughs and says,

" More like they are part of the big time syndicates, I think even the Twilight Mafia has some agents here to " scout out" who can handle tough jobs. Don't worry man; they are just like us here, equals looking forward to seeing who can make it to the big time! "

Ben is troubled at finding out this before he says,"

Rick, the fact that so many criminals are here kind of means this means nothing but trouble."

Rick looks annoyed as he says,"

Figures the Enji would be all tense. Those crooks you look down on are just people trying to make a living man, sometimes the law just can't give people what they need. And really, is it a crime to look for people to hire?"

" Ben quickly looks around before seeing a Krogan , a saurian like member of the Ssi-Ruuk race and a hungry looking large toothed Tarkatan life form all eye Ben before the owner of the Star Sword shifts his eyes around and hides his Enji emblem before saying,

" I suppose not. Well, at least this won't be boring."

With this a buzzing noise seems to be indicating that the time has come for the show to begin.

As Ben expects some announcer to show up he sees some big bald looking guy walk to the center of the make shift ring and hold his hands up in the air. Since most people get quiet then Ben assumes that this guy is in charge. This large bald guy then clears his throat before yelling loudly and fallowing through with,

" Are you people ready to see some pain!

Welcome to the only place in the entire world where you can fine unrestricted all out bloody fights with people who will do anything to win!

We the Power club only have three rules. One, There is no Power club. Two, Don't tell anyone about Power club. Three the only rule is to win at all cost!"

Ben sees nearly the entire audience, Rick included give off wild yells and Ben just gulps before he thinks

"_Sounds like these guys are even more extreme than I thought. What kind of crazy nuts fight here? Well, even if this turns out to be some twisted game run by a pile of crooks, better lay low for it. Even if the scumbags turn out to be guys I can handle fighting here alone is not ideal to say the least. I'll just report this all later._ "

Ben sees the unofficial announcer pump his fist in to the air before he says,

"Now our leader of the power club, the great Toguro will come to kick start this great night of battles! "

The Leader of the Power club, a very tall man with short black hair wearing sunglasses, who Ben presumes is Toguro then emerges.

With all the scars on the man's skin its clear he looks like he has been through many fights, all of the fighters there respect him and even the crowd seems to have nothing but respect for the man since Ben can't pick up a single jeer or insult being sent his way.

Toguro then goes on to sternly but calmly goes on to announce the series of fights that will happen tonight and how it will go down. What gets Ben's attention is the announcement of a free for all against the Unstopped Juggernaut.

As soon as Ben hears those words he grimaces,"

What, the unstoppable Juggernaut? Wait a minute, please don't tell me that."

Ben is cut off as Rick pats Ben on the back and says,

" What do you think Ben? Is this night awesome or what? Hey the first fight is starting; I told you they don't waste time here! "

The first battle of the battle royal begins with two unremarkable fighters that by all appearances just look like average men. The only thing that gets Ben's attention is that both fighters have bloody and brutal fighting styles. As Ben sees one guy throw dust in the others eyes and then proceed to smash in his face just causes Ben to sigh with disgust before thinking."

_"These two both have unremarkable magic levels. Their fighting style seems pretty unfocused. Ugh, this is not really even a fight; it's just seeing who can be the most savage. I'm beginning to wonder if Ricky is just taking me here because he placed a bet or something."_

Hey Rick is there any one here that has any skill? "

Rick snorts back and says," What's wrong man, still not hardcore enough for yah?

Yeah, that Toguro guy is supposed to have never lost a fight. It better not be a bluff, I bet a thousand gil that he win tonight!"

Ben eyes his old friend and bitterly says,

" You told me your being legit now!"

Rick grins and defensively says,

" Hey it's nothing too big, just a hobby. "

Ben sighs again as he sees the glee in Rick's eyes and responds with,"

I hope so. Eh this Toguro guy seems to be the only one that I can sense that has a decent magic energy."

The first match ends with one guy bashing another through the floor. Ben is getting bored of this senseless bloody fighting and is about to leave when there is a surprise event in the next match. The announcer then whistles as he says,

" Now for our next fight. Here is BIG Joe D.

" All of a sudden a wild voice shouts out with,

" I've waited long enough! It's time for everyone to bask in awe at the awesomeness of the most powerful warrior in the universe! "

Ben at once picks up the aggressive voice he all ready knows to well as he says,

" That voice, Oh no. He's not really. "

Just then Brad Fowltror busted down the locker room door and kicks one of the fighters out of the way before dashing up to the center ! Brad at once pounds his chest with his fists and says,

" I seen enough of the lame kiddy show, the people want to see a REAL fight so it's high time I wipe the floor with all of you losers!"

The announcer does not like this unwanted interruption as he glares at Brad and says,

"Hey, your turn will come soon enough so wait your turn!"

Brad just spits in the ground and says," Buzz off loser! "

He then goes up to the announcer and flicks his finger at him which launches him through the wall of the dome.

Brad then picks up the microphone for himself and forms a wide grin till he says,

"All right everybody it's time for the only event that really matters here! The match when the Unstoppable Juggernaut wipes the floor with everybody!"

Ben hears a mix of boos and cheers from this turn of events before he face palms and says,"

Brad is more full of himself than I thought! "

Ben sees that he is not the only one annoyed at Brad's impulsive take charge behavior as Togoro clutches his fist and walks up to Brad before saying,

" So, you finally have the nerve to show yourself here, Fowltror. I'm surprised you have the guts to return after you left us."

Brad looks amused as he clutches his own fist and says,

" Why are you so surprised? I told you idiots I would return here one day. You and me both founded this power club a while ago, Toguro, and the biggest thing about Power Club is the strongest rules. I just decided I was bored of fighting weaklings that's all!"

Toguro crosses his arms and responds with,

" Maybe, but everyone here is here because they fight to survive! You used to be one of us, but then you used your special girlfriend Raystar to follow her into the Enji academy! The rest of us still fight to prove our existence as we watch you turn your back on what you and I founded!"

Brad rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh cool off already! Can't a guy just want to be with the girl he loves? I always told you short sited idiots that I was going to clime all the way to the top and if it means getting help from my girl that's fine by me.

Besides big T, it's been more than two years and just what have you changed around here? Looks like not a damn thing to me, in fact it smells even worst! You may get respect in this dump for looking out for losers and giving them something to do, but it does not change the fact that you're all still nothing but nobodies with no respect, no power, no NOTHING!"

This speech is starting to get angry reactions from everyone around him as one of Toguro 's random followers, a tall black skinned man walks up and says,

" Hey watch it punk, Toguro has never lost! He even beat three A-rank bounty hunters at once!"

Brad rolls his eyes and says,

" I did not care about your life stories; I sure as hell did not come here to chew the fat with you chumps! The only reason I came here is to show this city who is the strongest in the universe! Now come on losers, I'll take everyone at once! Bring every single one of you at me, and just maybe I'll get a good rush out of it!"

The same guy from before sees Brad flex his muscles before he turns to Toguro and says,

"Boss!"

The leader of Power Club at once nods,"

Guess you truly are the man without fear Brad, or brains. If you thought just because you rampaged through a few war-zones you could shake things up, you thought wrong. He asked for it boys, so give him what he wants. "

Ben sees countless fighters all start to pour in to the ring and all glare at Brad before he can't help but give a smug smile and thinks,

" _HA I knew Brad was no good! He is even more insane than I thought! He keeps bragging about how powerful he is but even though I admit he has raw power, he seems to have forgotten that Commander __Ravxen_ completely outclassed him on Sonic's world. I wonder if he will learn by losing this time? "

About fifty different fighters surround Brad on all sides but all this does is get Brad to form a wild look on his face before saying,

" Bring it pansies, I have pain sandwiches ready for everyone of you!"

Without another word five of the fighters tackle Brad, but then Fowltror laughs and flexes his muscles, causing enough force to blow them all away!

He then begins to laugh as his aura continues to grow in size. As his aura increases, his muscles also grow as well, until he looks like one of those heavy weight lifters. Brad just looks even more crazed as he says,

"Br HA HAHA! I've been waiting to let loose for a while now! Whenever I'm on a mission for the Enji I have to hold back most of the time because if I cut loose and blow up a town by accident my captain and others would nag on forever about not disrespecting or traumatizing other worlds.

But no one cares about you under sector losers so you're all about to see my power!"

Ben starts to feel just how high Brad's power level is getting before he turns pale and says,

" This is unreal. I always knew that raw power was his one forte. But for him to seriously be holding back his power all this time?"

Rick seems to have the exact opposite expression of his friend as he yells out again and says,

" I told you this was going to be one crazy night didn't I Ben?"

The two just see Toguro frown at Brad's display before he says,

" Tsc, I see you are as strong as ever you sellout. Everyone get him!"

" Ten fighters then proceed to charge at Brad but the rogue Enji just claps his hands and his impact blows them all out the window. As he does that three other fighters seem to get his blindside and hit him with weapons. The weapons were a sword, an ax and a hammer. However, as they hit Brad's body they all shatter instantly!

Brad sees a Taratan try to slash him in the neck with one of its natural arm blades just as a red lizard like Barabel life form tries to slash Brad's throat, only to laugh at seeing his attackers take damage for striking his body as he says,"

HAHA do you really think that those laser weapons could hurt me? The only weapon I need is my invincible body! "

He then in an instant punches all three of the human attackers and breaks one of the guys' legs and the other two's arm. As the three fallen fighters are sent flying he then grabs that blade of the Taratan and shatters it with his fingers before smashing him right in to the Barabel, with such force that it dents the ground!

As the fallen moan and bleed another twenty combatants take their place. But as they all yell at Brad the wild member of the Enji Order looks at the group with boredom as he says,

" Bah, fighting you weak losers is boring, so buzz off! "

Brad then punches the ground in the direction of the majority of the fighters. The impact is so hard that the ground collapses beneath them and they all fall. The few remaining fighters all start to get terrified as one fighter with a Mohawk turns to his pal and says,

"Man this guy is way over are league! Oh man we are so boned! "

The man he is talking to, a blue skinned member of the Kree race just steels his eyes and says,

" Hey, let's see, he may be physically strong, but I bet he's not so great with magic!"

The human nods and says," Heh, not too shabby a plan. Grr, we may be just under sector scum but we still got talents! "

Brad sees the rest of the group gather around him before he looks amused,

" What's this? The idiots got a plan?

"Five of the fighters surround Brad and then each of them fires a magic spell at him. The human one fires a level three fire attack at him. The second Kree fighter launches a level three lighting attack at him. Guy number three tries to ice things up by unleashing a third level ice spell. The fourth one fires a powerful poison attack and the final one unleashes a potent gravity spell.

All the attacks combined around Brad and form an explosion of various colors. For a moment it looks like it might have worked but when the smoke clears Brad appears unharmed even though the ground around him is destroyed. Brad dusts some rubble off his coat before he forms a wide grin and says,"

" Nice try there, weaklings but not nice enough. Combining all of those high level spells together would have killed a non-me person but that's not going to work on yours truly! I may not be that good with magic but that's because I don't need it! Explosives, Weapons, Magic, none of those things are going to cut it on me! The only thing that works on me is power! Here let me show you what I mean!

"Brad then jumps in the air while charging a powerful energy attack in his palm and then throws it at the five fighters. The blast engulfs them all and shatters all the windows. Brad then gets back on the ground and as he does, the remaining fighters decided they want out and flee. This just gets him even angrier. Brad gets so angry that he grinds his teeth and veins form on his body before he says,"

" Ha, I knew you were all weak! A real man does not back out, he sucks it up and fights to the end! You all are in such a hurry that you forgot your going away present!

"Brad then charges an energy attack and kicks it at the ball scattering it into fragments that blow the remaining fighters away. Only Toguro remains and as Brad just lands on the ground the stern man throws off his coat and says,"

I see you continue to get stronger. How you did it is still a mystery though since you were like this before. "

Brad flexes his muscles before he eagerly responds with,

" What can I say, except that I was born to be the best!"

Toguro glowers at his former comrade before saying,"

While you were always busy using the power club as an excuse to get yourself power I actually tried to help the people here. You only use your strength for yourself and that's why no one will ever respect you or except you as leader."

Brad gets annoyed as he barks back with,

" I had enough of your blabbing! I'm the one who is the Enji Knight destroying the enemy while you're still just a damned nobody Toguro!

Besides, who cares if you are a better leader than I am! I'm the most powerful being in the universe and one day I'll make everybody respect my power one way or another! You see Toguro, respect boils down to who is better, and nobody is stronger than me! Now I think I let you talk down to me long enough, it's high time that you meet the floor!"

Toguro clutches his fist before saying,

" Tsk, I guess it's time to see if all that money for that Esper from the black market is worth it! I summon the Fire spirit Ifrit, come forth! "

Using a red Materia he received from the Under Sector's Black market Toguro is able to summon the fiery demonic horned being Ifrit. Once the large horned demon of fire is fully summoned Toguro commands him to attack and he obeys his summoner.

The fire monster tries to smash Brad, but he is not fast enough to get a hit in. However, the creature is successful in getting Brad's attention away from Toguro and the leader of the power club is able to use this diversion to get behind Brad and hit him hard with his special attack Gaia Crusher.

Toguro did not earn the reputation of the undefeated leader of Power club for nothing as this powerful physical attack hits Brad hard and for the first time he is hurt. As he is slammed in to the floor Ifrit then follows up with his most powerful attack, Hell fire!

This attack inflames Brad with a degree of fire that is much stronger than the previous fighter's magic flame. The attack leaves a giant flame where Brad once stood and for a second it looks like that got him. But then, Brad emerges from the flames unharmed! Brad just continues to laugh, but then all of a sudden gets really angry as he snarls.

"Now you did it, you loser you burnt my new jacket! Grrr, I had enough playing nice! "

Brad then powers up even farther and charges at Toguro and Ifrit with insane speed, such speed that his targets can barely see him move! Ifrit tries to attack Brad but Fowltror charges straight through him! He then tackles into Toguro and slams him to the floor.

Brad then goes in for the kill and even though the under sector champ is able to fire a purple colored energy blast of his own it just bounces of Fowltror! Brad gleefully smiles as he slams in to Toguro hard on his arm, breaking it in the process! The leader of the Power Club struggles to suppress a scream as he bitterly looks at the large man above him and says,"

"Brad you scum you're even more brutal than I remember! Think you proved you're the best? You're just a monster!

"Brad smashes the man's broken arm even harder as he leans down and says,

"What's that? A loser like you calling me scum? That's a joke! I knew that you were too soft to take seriously as a partner! Any fraud cat who is too scared to expand his turf out of his home is no real man!"

Toguro chuckles bitterly and says,

"At least I don't only fight for my own gain. You may be strong on the outside but I realized while watching out for the power club that people like you that only care about your self are the weak ones. That's why, Brad, no one will ever see you as.

" His sentence is unable to be finished as Brad puts his foot on Toguro 's throat before the muscular man shouts out,

" SHUT UP! You are really stupid aren't you! It doesn't matter if people don't respect me! As long as I'm stronger than them then they'll have to make me their hero, or else! You see, power is all that really matters because the rest of that stuff is what weak people use to get along! Ha, feel my power loser! "

He then proceeds to savagely beat Toguro until he loses consciousness and ends the pummeling with a strong right hook that shakes the entire area! Brad then wipes the blood off his fist before he kicks him so hard he is sent flying out of the dome.

With every one beat, Brad goes to the center of what remains of the ring to gloat. Ben then sees Brad look delighted as he pumps his fist in the air and says,

" HAAA see that boys and girls? Brad Fowltror is the most powerful being in the universe!"

Ben is shocked to see most of the crowd just clap wildly before he grimaces and thinks,

" _Brad, I knew he was a jerk before but I never realized just how crazy he really is! If only Lacus knew all this there is no way she would still be with a sick nut job like him!"_

Brad gives off another jock type yell before turning around and saying,"

Now before the partying begins I just want to thank my number one fan! The flower of the Enji, no, of the entire Lylat Kingdom! Lacus Raystar! Come down here girl, I cleaned the room of trash for you!"

Ben has his jaw drop as he quickly says, "What!

"To Ben's great dismay Lacus seems to have been here the whole time without Ben's noticing. She then comes to Brad's side still wearing that hat and scarf from before and Brad wastes no time grabbing her over with his arm and saying,

"See everybody, the Unstoppable Juggernaut and the Iris of the Enji Knights are the unstoppable duo in the universe! Lacus doll, why are you hiding your face? Show the crowd what they came here for.

"Brad suddenly hurls the hat off his girlfriend and Lacus seems like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment before she giggles and bashfully says,

" Err hi everybody. Glad everyone is having a good time"

Brad hears his audience get even more excited before saying," Now tell everyone you know that Brad Fowltror is unbeatable! But for now since its clear who the champ of this game is, it's time for a party!"

Ben sees everyone start getting up with half of the audience going down to the middle while some of the more, solemn figures leave the area he just sees Brad and Lacus kiss once more before he clutches his fist tightly and says,

" Lacus, she just saw all of what Brad just did and she still is his girlfriend? The Lacus I knew hated stuff like this. What happened to her to make her love someone like Fowltror? Is this all a nightmare?"

Rick sees Ben's pained expression before he shrugs and says,"

Hey Ben isn't that girl Lacus Raystar? Wow, she's even cuter than I remember. I always wondered how you got to be friends with someone like her. Then again, she was a shy girl who liked to do things her own way too, although being a noble magic girl helped her keep a crowd . Heh, looks like she's gotten better with her coolness, good for her.

Funny I always thought you two would end up together but that was before she moved. At least now she seems to be with somebody who knows how to party.

"Ben at once glares at Rick and snaps back with,

" What? Brad Fowltror is an unstable loose cannon who is barely in the Enji Knights because of his insane strength!"

Rick just chuckles at seeing Ben's anger and says,

" Oh really? Sure he is a little brutal but he's just like all the favorite loose cannons in holo movies. Say what you like but he does have the same kind of face and bodies that the ladies swoon over. Are you sure you're not just jealous? "

Ben gets up and looks at Rick with such anger that for the first time Rick steps back before are hero says,

" Me jealous of Fowltror? Don't be ridiculous, I have more self control than that, besides if Lacus is happy I don't mind."

Rick shrugs and says,

" Good, because to be honest Ben you're kind of boring for a popular girl like Lacus to be in love with. Nothing personal man, but the fact is that gals like her tend to go for the guys like Brad, you know, the guys who are a fun to be with.

I always liked that you were at true friend Ben but you got to admit you still seem to play it to safe to even get on base you know what I mean? If you want a opinion from someone who has experience you have to push yourself out of your comfort zone or you're not going to even get up to bat man."

Ben's anger only intensifies as he slams his fist in to the wall hard enough to crack it before saying,

" Who's side are you on? If people don't like me for me then what's the point! Are you saying no one will ever love me for who I am Rick, that I am just a loser? Err, whatever let's go, Rick I have to get back to Hallow Bastion and I can't stand being here any longer."

Rick chuckles playfully as he says,

" Hey, come on now, seeing as you almost broke the wall I see your upset about Lacus, but you know I was just kidding right? Come on, this looks like we can have loads of fun! "

Just then Rick's tone, which is a mini computer and cell phone in one rings."

What do you want? Oh really? It's there already? Yeah, wait for me, I'll be right over. That was my boss. He wants me to get something for my job so I have to split."

Ben blinks a few times before saying," Just like that? So you mean you're not going to get me back to Neo Arcadia? I don't even know how I got here!"

Rick rolls his eyes and says," Oh, what are you afraid of Ben? The transport station is only a half mile from here and no street punk robber is going to mess with an Enji right?"

Ben then looks around before saying,

" I guess you're right but, oh never mind.

"Rick at once pats Ben on the shoulder as he says,

" Great, knew you know how grownups do things by now Ben! Ah it was fun seeing you pal we should do this again sometime! "

He then leaves quickly and Ben does not even have time to say good bye before his old friend is out of his site. Ben is deciding what to do when someone collapses in front of him before he groans and thinks,

"_Bah, I hate these parties, the music's the same and it's so loud I can barely hear myself think! No real point staying here since Lacus seems to have quite a lot of fans. Ugh, so tired, I better get back before I fall asleep in this hell hole."_

Ben then leaves in a hurry to avoid being spotted by Brad, but he does not realize that Lacus saw him. Lacus blinks a few times as she tries to grasp the truth and says,"

Was that Ben? Maybe I am more tired then I, hey!"

Brad drags her to the side and is not even looking at her while he says,

" Hey come over here Lacus these guys are dying to meet you!"

Lacus sees a pack of guys looking at her, looking like they are about to explode in a matter of terms before she winces and says,

" Just a minute! "

Lacus steps back and sees some of the men looking at her with lustful eyes before she struggles to smile politely. She then looks around and thinks,

"_Brad told me he was going to take me to a popular club, but this is not the kind of popular I had in mine! I mean, I know he has to do what he has a lot of pride but, it better be for the stability of the city, I don't think the Masters would like his idea. I guess I just thought I saw Ben. He would never go to a place like this anyway."_

" As Lacus then diverts her energy to greeting the line of men in front of her Ben exits the warehouse and tries to find the way back to the hover train to either Neo Arcadia or Hallow Bastion when he realizes he has no idea where to go since most of the signs in the under sector are either stolen or unreadable.

Luckily for Ben his communicator also can form a mini map of the area. As Ben fallows directions he sees no one is around before sighing again,

" Ugh, alone again, first Doug and James never show to the movie and then Rick is in such a hurry he can't give me a ride. It's not like this is the first time that everyone was either busy or forgot about me. Still it gets annoying.

The real shock though, was seeing Lacus staying at Brad's side, despite how vicious he was. Is he really the kind of cool guy that Rick said girls love? I guess I don't know what happened to change Lacus after she moved four years ago. Maybe if I could become stronger than Fowltror she would finally recognize my feelings?

Well the Star Sword did choose me so it and Gilgamesh must see something in me. I can't begin to doubt myself; I have to believe that I can become one of the greatest Enji Knights! "

As Ben is giving himself a self pep talk and trying to surpass the vibrating lament dwelling in side him a city dealer gets in his way. Ben sees this shabby dirty man is walking right in his path before he clears his throat and saying,

" Er oh excuse me, you're in my way." This shady looking man pulls down his hood and takes a glowing stick out of his pocket before getting closer and saying,

" Hehe, hey kid, you look depressed. Want a Death Stick? Just one of these will make everything better.

" Ben narrows his eyes and thinks

"_Kid? I'm older than this clown. The nerve to try and sell a drug to me, but maybe I can use this to test my skills._ "

He then casts his mind control magic or Enji mind trick to influence the punk's behavior as he casually waves his hand and says.

" You don't want to sell me death sticks."

Ben is glad to see his spell is working as the hoodlum's eyes go glassy eyed from Ben's magical energy before he lowers his arms and flatly says,

" I don't want to sell you death sticks. "

Ben grins as he says," In fact, you want to go home and rethink your life."

The Punk quickly responds with,

" In fact I want to go home and rethink my life."

Ben then has an idea form as he fallows up with,

" But first you want to go back to your friends and try and convince them too, good day. "

The thug absorbs the command and says,

" But first I want to go back to my friends and try and convince them too, good day sir."

Ben sees the man go off before he gives a friendly wave and says,

" Your welcome and have a good night."

Ben sees the punk walk to the left before he grasps his fist and thinks,

"_ Now to see where he leads. Maybe arresting a bunch of punks will cheer me up. I let a lot slide tonight, I won't let crime just do as it will if I have any say in it!_ Enough people have disregarded me as nothing tonight, time to prove to someone that I am not a push over. "

With this Ben follows the punk to the edge of the under sector hoping to gain something from this.

* * *

However as he goes to try and find some answers little does he know that he is not the only frustrated one tonight. To see what I mean we leave Ben for now and turn to another person having trouble with the night, and its none other than Lacus!

Since we last left her Lacus has managed to get away from the crowd by using the excuse that she needed to go to the bathroom. However, the reality was she was sick of guys asking her to give them a kiss and is now in the old guest booth in the dome just to have a breath of fresh air. Lacus is looking out of the booth's window, and sees countless people partying widely not even caring that they are dancing in a bloody arena.

Lacus slouches over and says,"

Brad, you said I would have a good time, but I don't think you even realized that what you and I see as a good time are not always a like. It, may be taking care of crime but, he seemed more excited about fighting then anything. I wonder sometimes, if he really cares for more than anything then, oh?"

Lacus hears her phone buzzing and quickly gets it out, before she cringes at the realization that it's a message from her mother. Lacus flicks back her hair in frustration before she sighs and says,"

Great, that's the fifth call tonight. Oh, I might as well get it over with so she won't panic and think I was kidnapped again."

Lacus then presses the receive button before she sees the image of a woman in her thirties with blond hair in a fancy green and red outfit, her mother Jane Raystar. Jane at once looks happy at Lacus and says,"

Lacus! So happy to see you darling, was nearly worried you lost your phone."

Lacus gives a flat smile as she says,

" Hello mother, sorry. I have been busy."

Her mother responds with a smile with an edge of annoyance on it as she says,"

I can see that dear. You must be really busy if you can't even comply with a request to have a dinner with your family."

Lacus suppresses a moan as she sighs,

" You mean that party you're having mother? I know it's important but even if several senators and a few members of the Subcommittee are there I don't see how it's vital for me to be there just for me to say you're welcome a lot.

" Jane looks flustered as she says," Really now, I know your stressed these days Lacus but that's no excuse to forget your manners. After how well you did on that last mission you're quite the star. It's part of your duty to gracefully expect such complements, especially to some of the guests that are coming to my charity dance tonight. "

Lacus is starting to get exasperated as she responds with,"

I joined the Enji order because you and father, the Masters and even King Atem all thought I would be able to use my best talents as a warrior of light, not as a diplomat. Just tell them I said thank you all right? I am very busy mother, you may forget but I am a soldier first, your daughter second. Just let Sarah host the dinner, she loves those things more then me anyway."

Jane then grimaces and says,

" True as that may be its you who is requested, not Sarah dear.

I know you're tired Lacus, maybe even shaken up by war but don't forget you have both the duties of the Enji AND the duties of being the child of the Raystar family to take care of! Why are you surprised, you have known since birth someone from are family simply has to be able to handle more than one duty. We trained you for years how to be great in battle AND in politics after all. Hey, what is that sound, are you really training or just at a party?"

Lacus winces as she hears the people in the dome all yell at the top of their lungs for some reason before she looks back at her mother with even more frustration as she says,

" I know what my duties are mother, I never had time to forget them. Look, I am just, a little stressed out right now. I need time to relax; I don't have the time to put up being your prized idol to flaunt around and make yourself feel good."

Jane gets angry as she turns red and says,

" Apologize right now young lady! Remember, the masses may think of rich people as people who have it easy, but that's because they don't know the true meaning of duty, of elegance, or reputation! We don't just live for our selves, but to inspire others! You slacking off not only makes you look bad, it does not even make our family look bad, it makes humanity look bad and encourages bad behavior across the entire cosmos! Bah, your father may give you excuses Lacus but I won't allow you to turn in to a lazy brat. I am going to personally request that I meet with you personally tomorrow, we have much to talk about. You can bring your boyfriend along so we can, huh?"

Lacus moves her phone around rapidly to pretend the transmission is breaking up before she quickly says,

" Um, sorry mom the battery is low. Don't worry I am fine, I'll talk to you and dad later ok? By!"

She hears her mother yelling at her before she quickly turns her phone off. She then takes a deep breath and leans down to the ground. She glances out the window again and says,

" Mother, I am all ready so popular by people who don't know a thing about me. I did so much, when are you going to let me just live how I want to live, when can I just be myself for a while?

Dad at least understands I don't want to be your doll to parade around like a new diamond, what is going to be enough till she lays off and stops lecturing me?

Ugh, I wonder why I , oh? Is someone there?"

Lacus sees a bunch of footsteps before three men in brown trench coats and fedoras enter the room. Lacus at once gets back up and gets anxious as she says,

" Um, can I help you? Sorry but I really would like to be alone for now. "

The man in the middle clears his throat before he says,"

You are Lacus Raystar, middle child of the Raystar family yes?"

Lacus gets wary as she gets puts her right hand near her Oath Keeper sword and says,"

And what if I am?" At once she sees the three men throw off their trench coats and hats till Lacus is shocked to see that they look to be armored warriors! The one on the left is a yellow armored Cyborg with glowing green eyes while the man on the left is a red armored robot with blue eyes and the one in the middle is clad in gray armor that seems to be emitting smoke from his armor. The smoking man has his eyes glow red before saying,"

Lacus Raystar, we have been contracted to bring you to the location desired by are client.

Resistance is futile, comply and the process will go about with minimum pain."

Lacus gets in to a fighting stance as she says,

" How polite, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere with you three. I suppose your hired warriors but, if you know who I am then you will soon find out you grossly overestimated yourselves."

The red robot warrior clutches his fist and says,"

Foolish girl, you will not be allowed to dismiss the Lin Kuei, after being remade as cybernetic warriors even you Enji cannot outmatch us!"

The smoking android then snickers and says,

" Enough talk, _Cyrax_, _Sektor_, incapacitate her by her, just remember the reward is only if she is alive!"

With this the three at once jump to surround her and Lacus braces herself before dryly saying

," Well, guess I am going to dance tonight after all!"

With this Sektor at once tries to kick Lacus in the head but the warrior women quickly bends down and does a sweeping kick to hit the red assassin in his knee. As Sektor buckles Lacus tries to fallow up only to see Cyrax have a buzz-saw form out of his left arm and at once try and cut in to the women.

Lacus responds by blocking the spinning blade with her own sword, and performing a combo by unleashing a small holy energy blast from her free hand! Cyrax is blasted in to the wall, but as he falls the gray robot comes at her from above! Lacus tries to slash him with her sword but while she seems to hit him, he just turns in to a cloud of smoke upon impact!

Lacus barley has time to comprehend what has happened as her attacker appears to her left and uppercuts her in the face!

As Lacus goes crashing through a glass table Sektor snickers and says,"

You will learn humility by the time we are done Enji, we will properly break you in so that you are in a fitting condition for are client."

Lacus just gets up and rips off part of her torn coat till she glares at Sektor and says,

" I won't let you scum have your way with me, you're going to pay for this."

Sektor raises his arms and says,

" You are not so fearsome Lacus Raystar, we will drag you to your future no matter how you resist. Smoke, shawl we use plan Delta?

"The gray member of the Lin Kuei nods and Sektor at once responds by unleashing a flame thrower! Lacus at once casts a barrier to defend herself and as the flames surround her Cyrax has his chest armor split open before saying,

" There is nowhere to go, if you like having your body in one piece give up! "

The yellow assassin has another blade pop out of his chest to try and hit Lacus but the brown haired women is determined not to let these men have their way with her before she glares at Cyrax and says,

" If you pressure me this hard, I'll just have to burst through!"

Lacus shocks the three by having her force filed fade and jumping to the side, before bouncing off the wall and having a magenta energy ribbon come out of her free hand and grabbing Cyrax in middle of his Buzz saw before he hurls him right for Smoke!

Smoke instantly dashes to the side but Lacus wastes no time in showing how fast she can be as she dashes at her attacker and slashes him across the face and chest with her sword! Smoke has quick reflexes himself and moves back fast enough to only take a light blow. Still, as parts of his armor are now sparking he narrows his eyes at his target and says,

" It's clear the data on you is not faulty. Never the less, we will break you all the same.

" Lacus has a magical aura form around her till she says,

" Who sent you after me, someone from the Zeon Federation?"

Sektor has his arm rotate before saying,"

There are numerous people who want to see the Raystar family suffer, and one of us is paying us a substantial sum to see you answer to them. You can get your answers from are client, we give force not answers!"

Sektor then unleashes four miniature missiles from his wrist and fires them all at Lacus! Ben's old friend is able to intercept them with her energy ribbon but little did she realize that this was expected, as all of a sudden a large green net races to her! With no time to react Lacus is hit dead on and slammed right in to the wall behind her!

Lacus quickly finds her body unable to move, her sword arm is free and she desperately struggles to cut herself free but Smoke releases a harpoon from his chest to hit Lacus in her hand, and release an electrical current to further paralyze her!

As Lacus screams out in desperation her three robotic adversaries come closer Smoke says,

" We thoroughly prepared for your neutralization, nothing you do can stop this.

"Lacus tries to cast a spell but is in too much pain to pull it off before she sees her attackers get right up to her and says,

" No, I, don't want to, AHH!"

Cyrax then has his hand glow before he says," Your will is irrelevant, now you will go to, GUH!"

Before the yellow armored warrior can respond a soda vending machine slams right in to him and hits him hard! Smoke and Sektor instantly turn around before a rough voice chuckles darkly and says,

" You scrapheap's must be broken if you think Lacus is going anywhere, she is with ME!"

Brad then struts in to the room looking annoyed as Smoke says,

" We do not have business with you, leave now and you won't be harmed. But, interfere and you WILL die."

Brad just laughs loudly as he punch's his own chest and smashes the wall with his fist before he says,

" You lame freaks must have came late to the party, because otherwise you would have realized how stupid your sounding! Hah, you may have no business with me but where my gal goes IS my business!"

Cyrax then hurls the vending machine off him before turning to Smoke and saying,"

This must be the unstable boyfriend the databanks mentioned. Scanners indicate strong power level detected, Maximum firepower is recommended."

Smoke nods and says,

" Agreed, hold nothing back, this one can die."

Brad laughs as he sees his attackers surround him ill he gives them the finger and says,

" HAH, like you can kill me! "

Sektor at once unleashes his flamethrower and while Brad is hit dead on he just cracks his neck and says,

" I don't need a lighter dude, but you idiots really could get a clue!"

Brad then claps his hands and unleashes a shock-wave strong enough to blow out the flames, and also blow back the three!

Brad just laughs louder and says,

" Man, I am going to rip you open like the lame tin cans you are for running my big night you, "

Before he can finish Cyrax opens his chest armor once more and hits Brad with another green net!

He then has a buzz sazz appear again and charges right for Brad! Cyrax hits Brad right on the head, but is mortified to see his weapon shatter upon impact! Brad just yells out again as he easily rips off the energy net and says,

" You really did miss me whooping the power club like the sorry runts they were, otherwise you would know that such dinky stuff has nothing on me!"

Cyrax dodges Brad's punch and sees his enemy crush where his fist goes before the yellow wearing member of the Lin Quie says,

" Your strength is indeed extreme, but as you see your life ending you will realize we are experts at getting through obstacles!

" Brad instantly charges at Cyarx and his target responds by releasing a yellow round bomb from his chest to go right for Brad's throat! However Brad shocks everyone by just catching the explosive with is teeth and shattering it like it was a grape and swallows the remains, explosion and all! Brad is glad to see his girlfriends would be kidnappers step back before he chuckles and says,"

Even you robo freaks have fear, I know you have that look, I LOVE that look I tell you what! Oh yah, the look when morons like you realize nothing you do will cut it. And that's the truth because no matter how you come at me, or what you try, NOTHING can take down Brad the great!"

Sektor gets annoyed as he says,

" No, the Lin Quie won't be disgraced by a moron like you! Die!"

He and Cyarx both jump up above Brad and prepare to fire more explosion objects. But, to their shock just as Sektor is about to unleash a missile and Cyrax is going to hurl another bomb Brad grabs both of them with speed far greater then anyone expected, and grabs them right where they are about to fire there projectiles! Brad just smiles wildly and says,

" I heard enough of your lame ass voices, who looks stupid now!

" Cyrax realizes that Brad is jamming his systems before he says," No, NO! AHH!"

With this both his and Sektor have their attacks malfunction, causing both of them to have their bodies explode! Smoke does not even hesitate as he sees his comrades go through a bloody death and he just says

," You will pay for vulgarly disregarding your place!

Smoking Tremor! "

The smoking armor warrior then performers a hand sigh before his entire body begins to vibrate! Brad is all ready tired of him and tries to unleash a powerful right hook, but Smoke vanishes in front of Brad's eyes and then appears to his right before he jabs his right index and middle fingers right in to Brad's forehead!

The Smoke around well, Smoke instantly seems to pour in to Brad's body, and as it does the ruthless fighter snickers and says,"

I warned you, now only true pain will teach you your place! I forced smoke in to your very body. As thick as your hide is this body will soon be nothing more than a husk as your insides are torn apart! Now, it may leave a mess but it's worth it to secure the, GUH!"

Smoke is mortified to see Brad instantly lung and grab Smoke by the throat before he glares at his would be killer and says,

" Hell I just wanted one smoke today but thanks.

" Smoke struggles to break the grip Brad has on him only to no avail as he stutters out a impossible or two before Brad squeezes harder and says,

" What part of Unstoppable Juggernaut did you not get through your lame brains man? Inside or outside, every damn part of me is indestructible! It's funny how desperate you are, but this lame joke ends here!"

Smoke curses at Brad as he says,

" Curse you! You will pay for this, one day you will dearly regret making my clan your sworn enemies! "

Smoke then transforms in to a smoke cloud to try and escape but Brad chuckles and turns around to punch behind him, causing Smoke to reform, with Brad's fist in his chest! Brad laughs as he hears Smoke scream and says,

" You think you're the first joker who tried to pull a fast one on Brad the great? No matter how slippery you are, you can't slip out of a beat down from your truly! Whoever sent you can hate me all they like, I ain't afraid of anyone, and it just proves that I am the best! The king of the hill is always hated by the losers who can't have what they don't deserve! So send as many losers as you like, I'll enjoy bashing every last one of them! So have anything else to say? Eh, I don't care, SEE YAH!"

Brad then uppercuts Smoke right in the face and launches him out of the dome! As Brad sees rubble fall on him he just brushes it off and says,

" Man, talk about a wild night, I still have the buzz man! Lacus, you still have the buzz? Oh right, damn losers."

Brad them walks over to Lacus, who has just been in shock the whole time and casually rips off the neon green energy net. Lacus regains her bearings as she says,

" Brad, thank you. I, don't know what would have happened if you did not show up. Sorry, I should have been able to take them out, they just had more tricks then I was prepared for.

" Lacus then goes to hug Brad and her boyfriend quickly and gladly embraces her as he strokes her hair and says,

" It's cool girl, more fun for me. I was heading over looking to see where you went, and had more fun than I expected from it."

Lacus sighs as she then says," I just don't get, what they wanted with me. Well, I guess it was clear what they wanted but, I just wonder who would have sent them. I figured once I joined the Enji Knights unless it was during a mission people would not go after me so easily.

"Brad shrugs and says,"

It's not hard to figure out Lacus, you're a star now. And so now even more people want to make you there trophy. All those people who want to mess with your family did not just get tired of it girl, now they want you even more cause you're in the news again. Like I said, the winners are always hated by the losers, and theses losers won't stop trying to pull you down. Don't worry doll, that's why you're with me right? No matter who comes after us ill crush every last one of them! Now how about a reward for saving your hide from being at the mercy of those junk heaps?"

Lacus closes in to Brad's face as she flinches for a moment and looks to the side as she sees the crow below still obviously partying before she says,

" Thanks for saving me Brad, even though it was kind of your fault I got attacked. I mean, if we were not here those guys would not have come at me."

Brad rolls his eyes and says,

" I know you're shaken up girl so ill let it slide. After all, I KNOW you're not blaming me for some jackasses coming after you, they could have been gunning for you since the moment you stepped in to the city!"

Lacus winces as she answers with," Guess your right, I guess it was just a foolish hope that people would stop coming after me. No matter where I go, maybe it will never be enough to get away."

Brad squeezes Lacus tightly as he says,

" And the problem with that is? As long as your with me nothing will kill you, because your the girl of Brad the great, and as I proved again and again there is NOTHING that can kill me! "

Lacus hugs Brad tightly and fondly says,

" Oh Brad, once again, you helped me. Your right, as long as I am with you, I don't have to worry. Sorry, guess I am just shaken up.

" Brad pulls her closer and says,

" It's cool girl, no one wants to chill just to be hassled I get it. So, how about a makeup session before we get back to the party?

" Lacus hesitates for a second before pushing Brad gently back till she goes to flick her ponytail back and says,"

Just a bit Brad, I just need to get some fresh air and cool down, and use the bathroom for real.

" Lacus winks and goes out of the room before Brad just chuckles as he crosses his arms and says,

" Silly girl, been nothing but trouble since the start. Heh, that's fine by me, trouble just means it's worth a damn, and makes the prize even sweeter in the end! Heh, after all, no matter what I always know how to win it big."

With that Brad goes to fallow after Lacus, but as we go to those who just got out of trouble, we now leave them to go over to someone who is trying to find trouble, and that of course means Ben!

* * *

After trailing the thug for ten minutes he is led to an abandoned factory is near a river. Ben keeps out of site and sees that the punk has a whole gang waiting for him. Ben sees a man in a pint striped suit walk out to the punk before crossing his arm and saying,

" Hey what the hell? Why no sales dude,? The boss just got back and he will be mad to find out you were not able to make it, and he will be out for blood if he picks up that you used the payload on yourself."

The Punk just blinks for a bit before saying,"

Well I was going to give this death stick to this guy but then I decided to re think my life."

The man from before just narrows his eyes and says," What's wrong with you! Did you fry your brain you stupid palooka?"

The man then twitches before he blinks again and says," Well, Hey! Now I remember! I was going to force it on the guy but then, I found myself here! Damn it he must have put a spell on me! I swear I'm going to find that and mess him up. Someday I will get the chance! "

Ben realizes his jig will soon be up before he braces himself and jumps right out of the garbage can he was hiding behind and dramatically says,

" It will happen sooner than you think!

"Ben then wastes no time and casts a ice spell to freeze the entrance of the factory gate. The punk at once turns around and snarls as he says,"

Hey, it's that guy who fooled me! "

The man in the suit turns pale as he says,

" You idiot he followed you back here!"

Ben then looks serious as he says," You're all under arrest for the charge of drug smuggling! "

The Death Stick seller Yeah right, like some kid is going to tell us what to do!" The rest of the gang members laugh wildly to as the leftmost member gives Ben the middle finger and says," Do you know who we are kid? We are the T_oxic Vultures_!

We're the most powerful gang in the under sector! Even the space pirates and the Twilight Mafia respect our power! It will take more than some kid with magic to scare us! Time you learn the price for trying to be a goodie two shoes on ARE turf!"

Ben looks determined as he responds with,"

I'm not just a kid! I'm an member of the Enji Knights! "

This just causes the hostile crowd to laugh harder before the first Puck glares at Ben and says,

"Yeah, right you're too puny looking to be an Enji Knight!"

Ben then narrows his eyes and sternly says,

" I'll show you punks what I can do! "

He then begins to power up and he is surrounded by a blue magic aura. Some of the gang members start to get anxious as the thug in the suit says,

"Hey this guy is the real deal, Blast him!" One of the vultures takes out his T26 blaster rifle, which looks like a Tommy gun and blasts Ben. But Ben is too skilled for something like that and quickly draws his Star Sword out of his sheath to deflect the shots back at the guy in the leg.

The rest of the guys open fire but Ben jumps in to the air and fires a thunder spell that shocks them all. As the first punk trembles and tries to get his blaster out and says,

" Oh damn, he's the real deal!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance before he has the Star Sword shine with holy light again,

" I don't see the need to kill any of you so just give up now to avoid more pain. "

The man in the suit grimaces as he sees Ben getting ready to attack before he says,

" Man what do we do? The boss will kill us if we surrender."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says,

"Who is this Boss? If he is here, he should know that he can't escape justice. Face it, your luck has run out punks!" All of a sudden Ben hears a projected voice laugh out cruelly from above before it says,"

Well well, looks like you got quite the confidence there. I'm impressed! Too bad you're going to find out the hard way who's luck ran out the hard way you pathetic naïve twit!"

Ben looks around for this new voice and says," Who's there?

"His responds is a snicker before the same voice says,

" Give me a break, we just talked an hour ago did you forget me already old pal?

Ben finds himself feeling a quiver of horror as he starts to realize what he is hearing and says,

" That voice, no it can't be!" All of a sudden an explosion shatters the frozen hanger doors before Ben is mortified to see his fears conformed, and see none other than Rick walk out of the new hole with a beam pistol in his hand! Rick sees Ben's shocked face and gives a smug grin before saying,

" It can and it is. "

Ben's grip on the Star Sword loosens as he sees his childhood friend look annoyed before saying,

" Rick? What are you doing here?"

The man Ben trailed to crawls up to Rick before he moans and says,"

Boss this guy is too strong for us maybe we should escape!"

Rick glares at the man below him with eyes of pure loathing before saying,

" You worthless chicken, in the toxic vultures there is only success or death. Guess you're not up to snuff! "

Rick then uses a lightening spell like the one Ben just used only Rick shocks the thug so hard he is electrocuted! Rick sees Ben's horrified expression and chuckles as he walks up and says,"

" Ha, hello again, Ben. Looks like you came to another party. Unfortunately you came to the wrong one."

Ben sees the black haired man is showing no trace of guilt before his pain turns to outrage and he says,

" Rick, you told me you weren't going to make any more mistakes but now you're a gang leader? I, I thought I could trust you!"

Rick shrugs and responds with,

" I was not lying when I said that. You just assumed that I met that I was coming clean but I really meant that I was not going to risk anything on petty small term crimes and look at the bigger picture. I did learn from my mistakes spending all that time in the damn stale reform center, I learned how to play the big game, and win it big!"

Ben bitterly sees Rick laugh before he grunts angrily and says,

" I trusted you, and you were lying to me all this time!

Rick then looks amused as he answers with,"

Oh please this is not the first time. You're such a sap you believe anything I say as long as it's sold the right way. Ha you were so grateful just to be my friend you always wanted to believe what I told you."

Ben is having the Star Sword emit even more energy as he struggles to contain his pain,

" Rick, I trusted you! But, after all this time and you still haven't learned anything!"

Rick twirls his gun around and says,

" You're the one who hasn't learned anything, I mean you still believes in justice and all that stuff, you're the exact same tool you where when I last saw you man!

Ha, so called heroes are nothing but a joke. In the end you just die alone and maybe some diehard fans might remember you. But that won't make a difference if you're dead! In the end I chose this path to get my gratification now, and not later!

Tell you what Ben, I'll make a deal with you. You always stood by me and I have no personal desire to kill you, but I can't let my operations be ruined. If you walk away from here now and don't tell anybody I'll let you walk away like this never happened. So what are you going to do?"

Ben closes his eyes before a moment later he opens them back up with renewed vigor as he says,"

Rick, I thought we were friends. All my life I always wanted to be a hero and bring justice to the evil ones that bring darkness and pain to the universe. You should know where I stand. "

Rick flinches for a second before a grim face forms and he says,

" Unfortunately, I do. Sorry it had to come to this then but business is business. Vultures devour him!

Rick then waves his hand and dashes back in to the factory just as the rest of the punks outside then proceed to open fire. Lucky Ben expected this and creates an energy shield with the Star Sword to absorb all of the blasts.

When the punks go to reload, Ben releases the energy and it creates a shock wave of energy that sends the punks flying and out of commission. Ben then enters the factory and finds that a whole new crowd of thugs are waiting for him. Ben tries to count all of the new hostiles he has to deal with and says,"

Well, looks like this is quite a large gang. Oh well, fighting evil is not a task that is meant to be easy. What the?"

"Ben is surprised when a rather big thug breaks out of the floor and gets Ben in a choke hold. Ben is surprised but responds by using a levitating magic skill to quickly send a crate on to the guy's head.

As the large one falls the rest begin to charge him. Ben's extensive training and skill makes him too fast for the punks to be able to get to him and in seconds they are all beaten. At the edge of the factory Rick is watching and talks to Ben through a speaker with,

" Well , looks like being with those Enji snobs for so long has made you quite the show off."

Ben sees his former friend in the distance and shouts out,

" I have beaten Koopa's, Zeon soldiers and war droids, and fiendish creatures of darkness. I held my own against several powerful warriors, King Bowser of the koopas, the Dark Enji Axel, and even the dreaded leader of mavericks Sigma!

I'm not about to lose to a bunch of street punks!"

Rick whistles and cockily says,

"Looks like you have been around the universe, but the toxic vultures are not as weak as you think. I know how to play the winning game Ben, the Toxic Vultures are no chumps! We have resources and insiders throughout the city, even from the military. Thanks to our boys in there we were able to acquire these things. It's time, let them rip boys!,

"Ben hears some mechanical noises before saying,

"What what are you talking about, what the?

"As Ben says that the ground begins to shake. He then notices that two large figures come out of what he thought were just giant barrels.

They are not just any figures, as Ben sees two giant humanoid machines with yellow chest color and faces with faceplate and cringes as he realizes that they are two top of the line Gundam's! As Ben sees the two mobile suits have their eyes glow he says,"

It's a Gundam! But how, how could you guys get some of the top of the line weapons from the Lylat Military?"

Rick laughs madly and says,

" Ha! You really are so naïve, Ben. One of the perks of galactic war is the increase for machines of war, and when so many are made no one notices when a few things are missing. "

Ben sees the two Gundam's coming for him as he says,

" Rick! You always were ambitious but your biting far more then you can handle! You might face imprisonment for life for this!

Rick snickers as he responds with,

" That's only going to happen if I get caught, and that's not going to happen! You may be strong but you can't beat two state of the art Gundam's, your skills are worth jack squat in the face of top of the line firepower! Finish him! "

The two Gundams begin their attack on Ben and he is in trouble. The left Gundam attacks with his Head Vulcan's and Ben barley avoids it but the distraction lets the other one get behind him and slams him with its shield sending him in to the wall. As Ben feels his body suffer numerous painful feelings he says,

"Ugh, this is bad. If it was just one of them I think I could do it but two at once, no I won't let in end here! "

Ben then unleashes his energy sword wave attack at the mobile suit but the right one counters with its beam cannon. The other one fires its' beam cannon directly at Ben and he barely jumps out of the way as the blast tears through the factory!

But as he does the other one has appeared in front of him and swings its beam saber with no time to dodge! Ben does block this slash with the Star Sword but the amount of pressure he is feeling he is brought to his knees in a instant. Ben feels the heat, and his pain getting more intense as he desperately uses everything he has to push the beam saber back as he screams out," No! "

Rick shows he has no qualms murdering his childhood friend as he merely laughs and says,

" So long Ben, it's been a blast! Too bad you were too stubborn to see how, huh!

"Before the Gundam can slash Ben in half its hand is blasted by an energy bolt. The leader of the Toxic Vultures sees his stolen goods walk back as he says,"

What? Who's there?"

As Ben tries to figure that out himself he hears a confident familiar voice say,"

Hey Ben, you didn't tell us you were going to a party!

"As Ben is happy to hear that voice he gets even more relieved to hear a calmer voice say,

" Well, looks like we picked the right time to make a dramatic entrance. "

Ben then looks around as he says,

" Doug, James? You guys made it?

"Doug then comes out of the wall and hits the five thugs by him in a flash. Ben then sees that James is already behind him before he chuckles and says,"

What happened to you guys? You never showed up at the holo movie, I thought you ditched me or something.

" Doug walks up and looks truly apologetic as he says,

" Sorry about that, James and I got caught up in the festival and the time really flew by. At least I won that chocolate frog dog eating contest.

" James groans as he keeps his bow arm steady and says,

" Don't blame me; you're the one who kept saying we could make it even though I kept telling you we had to leave! It was because you were so in to that eating contest that I missed Ben's calls!" Doug shrugs and answers with,

" Ah well, at least I remembered which theater it was!

Sorry for missing the movie Ben, I'll make it up to you by paying for the next one."

Doug offers to help Ben up and the member of Squad 7 takes him on his offer before Ben goes on to say,

" How did you guys know I was here anyway?"

James responds with,

" Well after we missed the movie we tried to get your communicator but you did not respond."

Ben nods and responds with,"

- ah that must have been when either when I was at the movie or the match. Even if you did call me the noise must have blocked it out."

Doug nods and says,

" After trying to reach you for about forever we located your location here and came to see why you where here. " James hears more noises and gets his bow ready as he says,"

And that leads to right about, now.

"Ben still looks amazed as he says,

" But why did you come all the way from Neo Arcadia? "

Doug just chuckles as he cracks his knuckles and replies with,

" Well it's strange for a guy to be in one place in one moment and in the under sector the next. Friends wait a minute.

( he pauses to backhand a thug that was trying to get the jump on him with a baseball bat. As the bat lands on the guy Doug chuckles and finishes up with,

" Friends stick out for each other buddy."

Ben feels touched as he chuckles and says," Hehe. Doug, James, you guy are real friends."

James just moans as he ducks a blaster bolt and says,

" This is getting embarrassing. Who are these guys anyway?"

Ben's expression turns back to a serious one as he answers with,

"This is the hang out of the toxic vulture's gang. Their leader is Rick Okeaf, a former friend of mine that has appeared to gone crazy, not to mention selfish greedy and heartless."

Rick laughs again and says,"

Ha well Ben it looks like you got lucky with a few blokes stupid enough to hang out with you for real. "

Doug is all ready angry as he clutches his fist and says,"

First time I heard this guy and I all ready want to slug him, I got him guys!"

Doug is about to charge forward but Ben extends his right hand and calmly says,"

Sorry Doug, but this is personal. I started this mess with Rick, and ill finish it. "

Rick snorts at this and says," Excuse me? It's all ready finished hero's, even the three of you together don't have the power to get out of here alive! Anyone who wasted the Enji gets triple the pay!

" Both Gundam's and several thugs open fire. As Ben defects a incoming grenade and says,"

"Hey guys you think you can handle the thugs while I settle the score with my old pal Ricky?"

Doug nods as he says,"

Aye, smash the teeth out of that dirt bag bro! All right, now it's time for a party! "

Ben is about to charge forward but one of the Gundam's charge at Ben with its beam saber. However the Enji in training shows he is in no mood for obstacles as he just charges at the Gundam and has the energy around his blade surge before saying,"

I don't have time to play around, out of my way! Shining Flare Slash!"

He dodges the saber attack and slashes the stolen Gundam with his powered up sword attack and slashes the mobile suit in half! "

James sees the Gundam explode and Ben not even flinch from it before he says,"

" Seems Ben's not playing around. "

Doug roundhouse kicks a Molotov Cocktail back at its sender and says,

" That's Ben for you, one second he looks like he's on the ropes next you're the one with the face in the wall."

Ben just sees the lights where Rick was before flash off before he narrows his eyes and continues to dodge enemy fire till he shouts out,"

Rick, I'm not going to forgive you for this! "

Will Ben stop Rick's plans or will this story have an early end? Find out next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Ah, just a quick bag of authors notes. Cyrax, Secktor and Smoke were all of course from Mortal Kombat, and Toguro is partly biased off the villein from the Yu Yu Hakaso manga and anime, although mostly just on basic appearance for this. All right, till next time!


	19. Chapter 19: The Choices We Make

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 16:_** **_The Choices We Make, and the Consequences of there Violent Fractures!  
_**

After being invited by his old friend Rick to a special battle royal in the under sector, Ben bore witness to the extent of Brad Fowltror's power as he defeated everyone in the power club. Even the leader Toguro was nothing to him. What disturbed Ben the most is that Lacus was there and seemed to love Brad more than ever despite his violent personality.

As Ben thought about how Lacus has changed, he encountered a thug from the toxic vulture's gang and tricked him in to leading Ben to their handout. Ben's long night was made even worse when he found that the leader of the gang was Rick and Rick had no problem killing his former friend for the sake of business.

Rick used his gangs' two stolen Gundams to drive Ben into a corner until James and Doug dropped in to even the odds. With the stage set, Ben is determined to bring his former pal to justice, which leads us to now.

As Ben and his friends are facing off against the Toxic Vultures Lacus and Brad are walking back to Lacus' hover car. If Ben could see them now he would be happy because Lacus is not as happy with Brad's latest activity then she let on to the crowd. It seemed to Brad's annoyance being attacked by three android ninja's upsetting Lacus more then he wanted as she is now walking quickly to her car. Brad is currently in the process of getting in front of his girlfriend and saying,"

Come on Lacus doll, chill out! Why are you so upset? I told you that tonight was going to rock, and it did! Sure, those metal punks tried to mess with us but now your fine and it's all good!

Lacus looks upset as she responds with,

" Maybe for you, but I remember you telling me you were taking me out to a nice night in the city with a romantic restaurant and then a nice night party in Neo-Arcadia plaza. Instead I find that that after almost missing the hover train to the city, we have to rush a takeout dinner so we can rush here to see you beat everyone in that violent club of masochists.

To make it worse, you were more vicious then anyone there, then you paraded around like one of those self obsessed stars!"

Brad spits on the ground as he shrugs and sarcastically says,

" What can I say, I was never into modesty."

Lacus is not amused at the man's cockiness as she narrows her eyes and says,

"The worst part was when you made me come out and show me like I was your trophy or something. I told you that my family does not want me to be noticed in public because of Zeon Federation agents and Sithantos cultist. It was so embarrassing. And as much as I hate to admit it my mother was not all just being paranoid this time, seriously if it was not for you showing up when you did I might have very well been abducted. Sure, it could have happened at any time in the city, but it is far worse when you're in a isolated area where transmissions are jammed! Brad, sometimes it's really hard to defend you when you don't seem to think about what you're doing."

Brad at once gets furious as he says,"

Embarrassing? You think hanging out with me is embarrassing? You saying I am dumb and that you agree with all the other stuck up pricks? Lacus at once looks ashamed as she looks down and says,

" I did not say that Brad, I said,"

Brad is to wound up to let her finish as he grinds his teeth and shouts,

" Still, you were thinking that weren't you right? RIGHT!"

Lacus steps back from shock at Brad's outburst before she clutches her hands and says,

" I'm just saying I don't like when you do things so wildly. "

Brad just chuckles and says," That so? After all I do for you, you think I acted like an idiot? Remember in high school how I found you crying alone because everyone thought you were a freak? Who's the one who stuck up for you when everyone ignored you?"

Lacus flinches as she humbly responds with," You did. "

Brad gets closer as he says,

" Damn right I did! Now who was the one that cared about you so much that he took the time to make you not only the most popular girl in our high school class, but also one of the most well known Enji in the universe. It was not your parents, or the teachers and Enji Masters, so who was it then?"

Lacus sighs as she says," You of course.

Brad nods and says,

" Blasted right I did. I knew the moment I saw you that you were different from the rest and I made it my business to make sure everyone understood how great Lacus Raystar is. So now girl still embarrassed being around the unstoppable juggernaut?"

Lacus at once looks Brad in the eye and says,"

No, you're the only one I want to be with. Sorry Brad, it's just that all of the battles lately have made me jumpy. I'll never forget all the things you have done for me. Because of you I was able to have so many more friends. I am just, tired of being worried that the moment I relax ill die or something."

Brad grins as he pulls Lacus to her and hugs the women before he says,

" Eh it's all right doll, Brad the great understands women and their emotions. Don't worry about spies trying to kidnap you either because as I just proved if any one looks at you funny I'll knock them out of orbit!

As long as you're with me, no one is ever going to be able to kill you. Anyone who talks about a totally free happy and safe world is just spouting bull though; I don't care what anyone says people are never going to stop wanting to be on top.

But, as long as you're stronger and slicker than the others, as long as you have what it takes to get what you want, then in the end that's good enough right?

I may not be able to make things perfect, but I can make sure we live to have a good time along the way. That's more than your stuffy parents or those out of touch Masters can really give you. Or have you not had a fun time sticking around with the big man?"

Lacus giggles as she winks and says," No, I have had a great time, I felt more alive and had more fun than I had in years thanks to you helping me open my eyes and pushing me forward. Thanks Brad, for everything."

Brad grins and says," That's what I am talking about!"

He is about to kiss Lacus when the explosion from the collision between Ben's energy sword attack and one of the stolen Gundam's beam rifle fire. Lacus and Brad can see the explosion from where they are. Lacus at once looks worried as she turns around and says,"

Oh no! Something is going on over there; we should see what's going on!"

Brad rolls his eyes and says," Chill out, this place is always falling apart, I'm sure it's just some old energy tank collapsing."

Lacus feels something and moves forward as she says," No, I can sense magic energy from at least four different people. We really should at least take a look at it. "

Brad grunts back a,"

Oh let the Corneria security force handle it. It's nothing that's worth my talents."

Lacus then goes over and tugs Brad by the arm as she playfully says,"

Come on Brad! If you want the Enji masters to show you some more respect you should show you have initiative. Going the extra mile is just the thing to impress Sabin, Master Myers and the others even more right?"

Brad just moans and says," Oh all right, Hey, wait up! Ugh, that girl sure can dash fast. Whatever, I am always game for face smashing."

Let's go back to Ben's struggle before this turns into a soap opera or something.

* * *

In a display of his power Ben destroys one of the stolen Gundams in pursuit of Rick while Doug and James are left to deal with the other one along with the rest of the gang. Doug is currently catching a incoming spiked baseball bat before he karate chops it in half and head buts the thug that welded it right in to a steel box. He sees the other Toxic Vulture Gang members around him trying to figure out how to attack before he just grins and says,

" Well looks like Ben left us to clean up the mess here. Oh well, I could use the work out to burn off the food I munched on tonight.

"James casts a ice spell to freeze the ground in front of his newest foes and sees some of them slip and fall before he responds with,"

Don't get cocky, they might be thugs but a few of them might get the jump on you if you're not careful."

The red haired member of Squad 7 promptly shoots out a energy arrow that zooms by Doug to take out a gang member that was about to shoot Doug in the back before the blond brawler winces and says,

"Yeah, yeah, Let's see if they can get close enough to do that, Thousand Steel Hurricane kick! "

Doug then spins really fast and with his feet create a storm of kicks that send ten or so gang members through the wall. One of them hits a bunch of explosive barrels and its causes even more gang members to be sent flying.

James hears Doug yell in triumph before rolling his eyes,"

What a show off, huh? Tsc, can't sneak up on me that easy!"

James uses his Quincy style energy training to sense a guy with a sniper rifle and James shoots through the guy before he can fire with an energy bolt from his auto cross bow that sends him through the window. Pretty soon nearly all of the gang members are either out of commission or too scared to keep fighting and all that's left is the stolen Gundam. Doug sees the mobile suit stomping up to him before he cracks his neck and says,"

That's a pretty state of the art mobile suit you got there, there's punks are trying to play it big all right."

James aims right for the Gundam as he says,

" It's the latest in the production line so stay sharp. Here, I'll get it. "

James fires a powerful energy bolt but it bounces off the Gundam's shield and then steps back as he says,"

Ben made this look easy."

Doug shrugs and responds with,"

Oh well, there's more than one way to crush a tin can! I got a plan James, just follow my lead."

James carefully nods, "Eh, as long as it works."

Doug gets the Gundam's attention and it responds by firing it's head Vulcans at him. Doug moves at full speed and is able to dodge the rapid fire of bullets before he then takes a big leap. Doug then winds up his fist before saying,"

All right, hope James got the plan. Take this, Hammer of Might!"

Doug uses his strong energy charged attack to collide with the fist of the Gundam. It is strong enough to knock the mech's back, tight in to the waiting James who fires a barrage of energy arrows that severely damages the Gundam. Doug sees sparks fly out of the contraband mobile suit before he grins and says,"

All right, nice timing James!"

James just sees the Gundam fire wildly before he sternly says,

"You can thank me after we bust this thing."

Doug rolls his eyes before saying,

" Give me a break, time to cut you down to size. Shoryuken! "

Doug then punches the Gundam from the bottom of its head so strongly that he succeeds it knocking it off! The pilot of the Gundam then swings its beam saber wildly in a desperate attempt to kill his attackers but Doug and James then finish off the mobile suit with a combined attack of a strong energy arrow from James and a powerful energy sphere from Doug. As the chest of the Gundam is hit dead on it is toppled over, and as it explodes Doug whistles and says,"

"It's true, the bigger they are the harder they fall! Man, after taking down a mobile suit I think Cloud will be proud that we are officially no chumps my man!"

James chuckles grimly and says,

"If we live through the night he just might. Well, looks like we took care of everyone here.

" Doug nods and looks around before he says,"

Where's Ben? "James hears a crashing sound from above before he gets tense and says,

" He must have followed that Rick guy, maybe there on the roof? Come on! "

* * *

Doug nods and the two go to try and help their friend, having no idea just how tense a situation Ben is in. However now we turn to see just what situation he is in, and for that we rewind time a tad just to where we left Ben off last time, which would be him being determined to catch up to his treacherous former friend and bring him to justice!

At the moment it seems that despite his previous boasting Rick is not as tough as he talks as he is rushing to the roof to escape in his red hover car. However before he opens the door a thrown sword that of course belongs to Ben cuts off the door handle.

Rick turns around to see Ben catch his sword and as are hero rearms himself he glares at Ricky and says,

"It's over Rick! You can't escape!"

Rick just puts his hand on his face and chuckles for a bit as he darkly says,

" Well, looks like your buddies managed to keep my boys busy. No matter, I can handle you myself, old pal! You wanted to be a hero so badly, the least I could do for you is to give you a authentic taste of what its like!"

"Ben sighs with dismay as he says," Damn it Rick, was this entire night just some sick joke to you? You were wild but, you were never this twisted!"

Rick looks serious for a moment and says,

" I was not playing around when I was hanging out with you Ben, even showing you the Power Club was just a way to help you open your mind a little. Its all because you just HAD to be a good little boy scout and go sniffing for trouble! Whatever, I don't deal with what if's, your jeopardizing my plans, and that means you have to go!"

Ben grimly prepares to defend himself as he says,"

Despite how things are, I can't just overlook things Rick. Friend or not, its my job to shut down crimes whenever I see them, and that's why you should just quit now before you make a even deeper hole for yourself. I may not have been with the Enji to long, but they are not the most powerful order in the entire univures for nothing!"

Rick sneers as he responds with,

" And your point is? You were never a fighting genius man, and I know you are not a killing machine now. Other wise you would have just strutted in to the Power Club and owned everyone in the Power Club right? I may not have had your official training Ben, but just come and try me if you think spending so many years in reform centers does not get you to know how to survive!

One of the many things I acquired lately is to infuse myself with magic energy. Now magic is not just your specialty!"

Ben sees Rick's free hand crackle with lighting before he points the Star Sword at the leader of the Toxic Vultures and grimly says,

" Just because you can use magic now it does not mean you have the training I have, nor does it mean your as strong as me Rick."

Rick then has a vicious look form before he says,"

Maybe so, but you forget one thing about me; I don't play by the rules!"

Rick instantly casts a spell that blinds Ben for a moment and uses the opening to take out his switch knife and try to carve Ben! Although Ben can't see, he still hears Rick and blocks it with his sword before he then proceeds to kick Rick into a nearby exterior pipe.

The Genji then charges in to continue attacking but Rick gets up and fires a powerful lightening spell. Ben is able to block it in time and the power of the Star Sword absorbs the electricity.

While continuing to block Rick's magic attack, Ben slowly moves forward until he is close enough to shock Rick by running up the wall to slash Rick hard enough to knock him off his guard before he fallows up to punch him in the face with his free hand, sending him through the wall.

For a moment Ben is afraid he killed his former friend but then he then sees movement in the rubble and gets ready to continue the fight. Ben sees Rick getting up with his head faced downward before being cautious and saying,"

"Had enough Rick? You can't beat me and I don't want to hurt you so just give up now!"

Rick just laughs in a slow disturbed manner as he looks back at Ben with eyes full of rage as he calmly says,"

I see you really have gotten stronger, Ben. Ha, you always dreamed about becoming a hero or something. But you know what? Hero's are always destined to die alone!"

Ben remains determined as he snaps back with,

" That's not true! I learned today that since I joined the Enji order I have made lots of real friends who care about me and are not just using me. Rick, what's your answer? Are you going to come to your senses and surrender? No matter what tricks or weapons you have on you, nothing you have will cut it against me!"

Rick snickers as he ruffles through his pocket and says,

" Hah, don't pat yourself on the back yet, I still have a trick up my sleeve."

"He then takes out a dark crystal, a crystal that is the cursed seal of Necrocalcous! Ben instantly recalls seeing the vile object previous before he widens his eyes and says,

" Hey, I've seen that before. Wait a minute, that's the thing that Bowser and King K Rool used to infused themselves with dark power when they tried to invade the Mushroom Castle!

Rick, where did you get something like that?"

Rick merely chuckles in a deranged manner as he says,"

I don't feel like telling, but I'll just say you have no idea how far a reach my Vultures have. All I know is that this thing is the ticket to power, to REAL power."

Ben inches closer to his former friend as he says,

" Don't use it Rick, you will taint your heart and body with darkness!"

Rick just rolls his eyes as he quickly says,"

See, this is the difference between you and me; you only follow the rules, while I will do anything necessary to get ahead of the game. I don't care if it is darkness, I'll do anything if it means being on top capuch?"

To Ben's dismay he then absorbs the crystal and is engulfed in an aura of darkness. The seal of the Necrocalcous then appears on his forehead! With a near demonic grin Rick takes a deep breath and points his switch knife at Ben before he says,

" Oh yah, that's the stuff! It's been real, Ben, but now it's time to say goodbye! "

Rick then moves so fast he nearly warps behind Ben in an instant and just as Ben realizes Rick is behind him, Rick punches him hard and sends him through one of the abandoned factory's stacks. As Ben is getting up, Rick is already in front of him and kicks him. Ben is able to counter this by grabbing his leg. He then tries to punch Rick, but Rick dodges it with ease.

The battle then progresses into a rapid exchange of punches and kicks and with both participants at such a high level of power there are several blows dealt per second. (Think something from Dragon Ball Z).

After a while, Ben is able to get a hit on Rick and sends him flying through an energy conduct and straight to the floor. But when Rick gets up, he remains unharmed and is grinning psychotically as he says,

" Ha, it's no use. Thanks to the Cursed Seal of Necrocalcous I am invincible!"

Ben is pained at seeing how crazed his friend is before responding with,

" You can't win by selling out to the darkness Rick! Haven't you learned from your mistakes?

Rick shrugs and says,"

You're right; I have made a lot of mistakes in the past. All of those years of going in and out of the reform center make it hard to keep friends.

When I think about you were the only one of the old gang to stay by me and I guess I want to say thanks."

Ben is shocked to see the black haired mans revelation before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" Really Rick? I, AHH!" All of a sudden Ben feels a tremendous pain in his shoulder, and as he is moved back only then did he notice that Rick used his new speed to take out a sawed off plasma shotgun to blast Ben the moment he hesitated! Ben was able to avoid a direct hit but he still is grazed across his left side, and still feels tremendous pain as he is launched to the ground!

Rick struts up to Ben and looks cruelly at his former friend before he says,

" Heh, sucker! No matter what, I won't let anyone mess this up for me! The thing I REALLY learned is the softies fall to pieces the moment they let down there guard, the SECOND things get real! "

Rick then has his dark aura flare up before he unleashes a stream of lighting from his knife! Ben is hit before he can react and finds himself paralyzed, responding with,"

Ah, I can't move!"

Rick sees Ben writhing in pain before he chuckles and says,

"Man, you are SO predictable! You always were desperate; I thought I would have to work at it more before you folded man!"

It seems that Rick pretended to show remorse to lower Ben's guard and traps him in a fast moving electric cage spell. Rick takes advantage of Ben's lack of movement by kicking him hard in the stomach before he laughs again and says,

" HA! You are as predictable as always. Always wanting to believe what you want. You were always reliable, but you are just now a liability. Its to bad you never grew up man, dying a naive sucker is one bad way to go. "

Ben struggles to break out of his spell before saying,

" So it was wrong to want to help people Rick, wrong to want to be a hero? Even I did not join the Enji expecting to be a savior Rick, I just wanted to do the best I could to make a difference, to make the bad guys answer for there crimes!

Rick laughs again and says," You really have not changed a damn bit, spouting the same stuff you said the last time I saw you, what a broken freaking record. You always were big on heroes, wanting to smash all the bad guys, and I always told you that you were a moron, because you are one if you think you can scare people in to being nice! You heroic types just don't get it, it does not matter what you do things are never going to be better! And that's because most people don't care about the future, they want what they want now. That's how it is, that's how it ALWAYS will be!

I am not a chump like you Ben, I am not wasting time on stupid dreams! Good, evil, in the end it all boils down to what it takes to survive man. I don't care what I have to do, as long as I have my power and respect its worth it!"

Ben sees Rick's maniac look before he groans and says," I don't know what happened to you to make you so crazy Rick, but your not the Rick I know, the Rick I knew had pride, he was not this desperate to, GUH!"

Rick club's Ben hard with the backside of his gun before he darkly says,

" Your damn moaning is giving me a migrate! This was how I was the hole time Ben, you were just to desperate to expect it because you had so few friends, especially after Lacus left! Face it, your a idiot who bet on the wrong hoarse and now its time to pay up!"

"He holds up his knife and uses his dark magic energy to turn it into a sword that glows with red magic energy. He then points both that and his shotgun at Ben's face before he gleefully says,"

Bah, trustworthy to the end, huh? You Enji knights are nothing but a joke! Only by doing whatever it takes can you get real strength! Now it's time to cut the ties that bind us! "

Rick goes in to stab Ben, but Ben begins to power up and the Star Sword begins to glow. By the time Rick reaches Ben he breaks out of the electric cage and blocks Rick with his own sword so strongly that Rick is knocked back! Ben then stares at Rick with a deadly calm expression as his energy gets more intense with each second. Rick sees Ben is growling before he says,"

" What the? Where did that come from! You have another trick up your sleeve?"

Ben can no longer hold back his anger as he glares at Rick and says,

" Rick. I won't forgive you for this. I knew you did things I did not approve of but I stood by you because I thought that you always meant well. But now it seems that you stooped so low that you are working for a notorious gang and trying to kill me so you can make some more money!

As an official Enji Knight of justice, even if you were once my friend it's over! Even if you were my friend, you're going to pay for this!"

The Star sword begins to react to Ben's rapidly increasing magic energy and the crystals that Ben has received so far from his trials begin to glow. It then begins to change shape and then separates into two different swords. ! Ben is as shocked as Rick is at this turn of events as he holds both golden blades and says,"

What the? That Star Sword turned in two? Maybe it's because of the things I got from the trials? Well, Gilgamesh did say they would do things. I thought it just meant it would increase its power but I don't mind having an extra sword. Well in any case Rick, still feeling lucky?"

Rick's eyes go wild for a few seconds before he laughs in a crazed fashion"

Hah! You think you can beat me by raising your power level a little and having two swords? Ha moron! I have the power of darkness on my side! That's more than good enough to beat you!

"Rick at once tries to shoot Ben up with his Plasma Shotgun but Ben deflects the shots with ease before in a flash he appears in front of Rick and swings both blades at him!

Rick is just barely able to avoid being hit but sees his gun be sliced to pieces. In responds he jumps up and launches another thunder spell but Ben then warps with such speed that Rick does not realize that Ben is behind him until Ben hits him in the back with the side of both blades. The attack sends Rick through a bunch of crates.

"Ben hears a moaning sound before he remains ready for anything and says,"

Had enough Rick? "

Rick furiously slashes the create in front of him in half before he snarls,"

You idiot I can't lose! "

He then charges at Ben, but Ben just sighs before he counters this by rapidly slashing Rick four times. The blows destroy Rick's sword and leaves three heavy cuts in his chest and right arm. In addition, the attack sends him slamming into his own hover-car. Needles to say Rick feels tremendous pain from this and as he sees Ben looking at him with a deadly serious look he coughs and bitterly says,"

No, this isn't right. I'm supposed to be invincible! No one is shutting down on the Toxic Vultures, especially not a pathetic little p, Argh!

"He clutches his chest as the seal of Necrocalcous wears off. The ambitious man at once suffers through withdrawal symptoms his entire body convulses and after coughing up blood he says,

" No! Not now!"

Ben hears his opponent's cry of pain and takes a deep breath before he points both of his blades at the man in front of him and says,"

It's over Rick! Even you should know that you have no choice now!"

Rick just spits out blood before he gets back up and looks crazed before responding with,"

Never, I won't lose! A twit like you is not shutting down my operation!

"Ben responds by having his power level spike so greatly that the cargo cans to his left are blown right out of the factory! The energy around both of his swords then grows to triple the size before he closes his eyes and says,

"Fine then, if that's how it has to be then I guess I will then try out my new finishing move! Twin Shining Flare Storm! "

Ben prepares to charge at Rick and as the black haired man sees the twin pillars of destructive energy he gulps and falls back down till he says,

" No, wait, I surrender! I get it, I am done, I don't want to die!

Ben's swords are nearly right at Ricks' faces till he instantly stops and grins before saying,

" Thought so. All right then. Ricky Okeaf, you're under arrest for attempted murder, smuggling various contraband goods and drug trafficking. You have the right for a lawyer but anything you saw will be used against you in court." Ben then has his energy cool down, just in time for Doug and James to make it to the roof. Doug sees Ben with the bloody Rick behind him before he says,

" There you are Ben! "

Doug and James are both relieved to see that Ben has the situation under control and as Ben sees his friends are all right he grins as the Star Sword returns to normal. James sees the extent of the damage around the area before he looks shocked and responds with,"

Looks like things got a little rough. Although it seems you were able to handle it. "

Ben chuckles and says," Seems that way. How did things go down there?"

Doug gives a thumps up before he says,"

Piece of cake man, you think we lose to guys like them? Give me some credit!"

James rolls his eyes and says,

" Hey, if it was not for me you would be dead by now so I say it was a team effort. Besides, I believe I took down more hooligans then you."

Doug gives a dismissive," Oh please."

Ben chuckles again at this and says," You guys always the same with you two, oh well. They say friends are the ones who argue the most hahaha.

" As Ben is watching James and Doug argue about who got the most thugs, he fails to notice that Rick is slowly getting out a blaster from underneath his hover car. Rick quickly aims it at Ben and wraps his finger around the trigger before he thinks! "

"_Guess I am the winner after all_!" "

At the last second Ben notices Rick about to fire the blast and as he sees the desperate murderous gleam in the sour losers eyes his rage explodes and he says,

" You, you idiot! "

Ben fires off a powerful magic blast of rage that goes right through the blaster shot and the blaster itself, not to mention Rick's arm as well!

Rick at once roars out in pain as he says," Ahh! My arm! What did you do to me!"

Doug is shocked at Ben's outburst before saying," Whoa! Are you all right Ben?

James just gazes at Ben breathing heavily before readjusting his glasses and calmly saying,

" Such a powerful attack at such short reaction time, Ben never stops surprising me."

Ben just goes up to Rick and angrily says," You never know when to quit, do you Rick? You're hopeless!"

James sees Ben raise the Star Sword before he hastily says,"

Calm down Ben, I don't think he has the ability to do much now, you got him good."

Ben sees the wound he gave to Rick before he winces and says,"

You're right. Hey guys, would it be alright if you guys handle the rest? I'm really tired now and I don't think it's a good thing for me to be the one to question Rick, with me being a former friend and all."

James nods and responds with,"

Sure we can handle this. "

Doug pats Ben on the shoulder before saying,"

You've been through a lot buddy, so get some rest. Here, take my spare Max Potion to feel better."

Rick sees Ben looking relived before he snickers and says,"

Ha, even if you have gotten this strong you are still a wuss who clings to others Ben. You really are one, guh!"

Doug quickly goes to grasp Ricks remaining arm hard before strongly saying,

" Shut up you vulture punk!"

James then goes up to the left of Rick and says,"

I would not be the one laughing if I were you. You are looking at spending a very long time at the prison planet of Confinedous unless you answer where you got your connections from. Mainly things like those two stolen Gundams that you tried to kill us with and whatever else you got your hands on."

Rick laughs and says,

" Ha, I'd rather die than squeal. If I talk I'm dead anyway."

Doug grins and says,"

Are you sure? I heard that people sentenced to the world of Confinedous are confined so they can never leave. But I also heard that they at least treat the prisoners with a decent meal. You wanted to make it big eh? Well, you aimed so far you got a five star sentence ready to smash you in the face so hope your proud jackass! "

Ben sits down and calmly says,

" You can't win, Rick. If you talk, at least you won't have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Do it for you parents. I know you have had issues with them, with your dad being your mom and all but still, do you really want to hurt them that badly?

Rick looks around before he forms a distraught expression and says,"

If I tell you guys now can you say you had to beat me and had to get someone to look in to my mind?"

Ben grins as he gets back up and says," Trying to be the tough guy like always. Sure, have it your way."

Rick groans and inches upward till he says,"

Fine, I might be willing to tell you that I got those stolen Gundams through a connection with a Bounty hunter that is an ace at getting stuff out of Lylat Military bases. We have been doing a lot of business lately; the name of that bounty hunter was J, AH!

"Rick is unable to finish his sentence as something has hit him in the back! A shocked Ben sees Rick yell out in pain before he says," RICK!"

Doug tensely looks around before he says,

" What the? Where did that come from?"

James thinks quickly before turning to the right and saying,

" Look, over there on the other building! "

James points to the building adjacent to the factory and everyone can see in the distance, a shadowy figure with his arms crossed. He is far away, but Ben can make out that the person is wearing a mask and has an outfit that resembles a ninja. James fires several energy arrows but the ninja disappears before the arrows even reach him!

Ben sees whoever he is this mysterious figure is all ready gone so he runs over to Rick and sees that he has several shuriken in his back. Ben sees Rick is now pouring out blood before he says,

" Rick! Hang in there, things will be alright! It's going to be all right, I promise!"

Rick sees Ben desperately trying to assure him before he chuckles bitterly and says,

" HA, you still care what happens to me after all I did? You were always like that, one minute mad at me but ready to do something with me the next. Ben I just want to tell you that I always respected the fact that you always walked the path you believed in. Maybe if I tried to be like that more things would be different.

Oh well, guess this is it for now. Looks like I made it big all right. Too bad, it was not the payload , I was, shooting, for."

"With this Rick's grin fades before he moans again and falls down, dying in the process. Ben freaks out at seeing his old friend die before he eyes before he turns to James and says,

" Quick, we have to heal him!" James sees Rick's lifeless eyes before he sighs and says,

" Sorry Ben, but it's too late. My magic is not at the level to do something like this. He already was in bad shape when you blew off his arm, and these shurikens look long, sharp, and filled with quite a lot of poison. That must have been the Bounty hunter there."

Doug glumly nods and says," Guess Rick bit off more than he could chew. Er, sorry about that, Ben. Whoever that punk was, we will get him.

"Ben nods before he looks up in to the sky and clearly sees the moon in the sky before he gives a pained sigh,"

It's alright Doug. Rick chose to flood his heart with darkness in order to gain power so I guess he was heading towards this path no matter what. Still, he could be a bit wild to say the least but he always tried to make time for me when he was around. That's, more then I could say for a lot of my other former child hood friends.

If he could only believe in choosing something that would not be so bad then just maybe he could have,ugh, whatever.

I'm tired but we should contact Cloud Sensei or Master Myers. Oh, and let's retrieve the remains of that crystal Rick used, I am sure it will be helpful somehow."

Both of Ben's friends reply with a" Sure."

James then goes on to call Cloud while Doug cleans up around the area. James manages to get in touch with Cloud and the leader of Squad 7 tells them that he will be there shortly and tells them to stay there. The three walk out back to the entrance of the factory to round up the stranglers and find as they get there Lacus and Brad arrive. Lacus is startled to see Ben and as soon as she sees her childhood friend before she says,"

Ben? Are you ok? "

Ben nearly forgot about seeing Lacus before he responds with,

" Lacus? What are you doing here?"

Brad narrows his eyes before he grumpily says,

" That's what I should be asking you three losers!"

Lacus instantly turns to Brad and snaps back with,

" Quit it Brad! I saw an explosion and sensed several strong magic energies. What happened? Oh?"

Ben looks somber as he says," Well. "

James pats Ben on the shoulder and says," It's alright Ben, I'll tell her. " Ben looks relived as he answers with,

" Sure. "

James proceeds to inform Lacus and Brad about Ben following the toxic vulture member back to the warehouse, and how Rick was really the leader of the gang, and at last how Rick met his end.

Lacus knew Rick to and as she hears how he died she looks horrified before she puts her hands together and says,

" Oh Ben, I am so sorry about this. I remember Ricky. He was a little out of control, but he was a nice guy at heart. If only I got here sooner I could have done something."

Brad looks annoyed as he spits on the ground and says,

" Yeah you moron! Why did you do something like this without waiting for me! You guys did not have to go so rough on these guys anyway! They're just poor guys that are trying to survive! Now look what you did moron, shows what happens when know nothing idiots think they,"

Ben at once shows how he feels about Brad's behavior as he slams the door behind him so hard it breaks till he says,

" I am not in the mood to put up with you Brad so if you're not going to say anything, shut up!

Lacus sees the anger in the wielder of the Star Swords eyes before she steps back and says," Ben?"

Ben sees the women's shock before he calms down and says,

" I'm sorry Lacus I am kind of upset. " Brad snarls as he clutch's his fists and says,

" You better be sorry you loser or I'll thrash you into the floor!"

Lacus gets between the two and says,"

Stop it Brad he has been through a lot! I understand Ben, its okay, get some rest. Brad help round the gang members up ok?

"Brad sees the determination in her eyes before he says,"

Tsc, if you insist Lacus.

"As Ben sees Brad go inside Lacus smiles warmly at him. The two are about to get closer till Ben hears something. He looks in the distance and sees what he can tell is Cloud's transport he wonders about the events of tonight.

"_Rick, after tonight I know that I can't abandon my dream. I will become one of the greatest Enji Knights and I will someday get even stronger then Brad and Ezan are. This way someday, I can finally can get Lacus to recognize me, and see I am truly strong, truly worth being with too. No matter what, I am NOT going to give up!_ _No matter what it takes, I will fulfill my destiny and save the universes, so that we can all change the world so that things like this don't have to happen ever again. Rick, ill show you and everyone else that I can pull this off so just watch me. _ "

Next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars the action heats up as Ben has another mission. His squads, along with many squads, are on another mission to track Havoc Drashid, Leader of Sithantos.

Even Master Myers is participating in this mission! The Enji try to corner Havoc on the planet he is currently in. Hyrule the world of the Hero of time! To see what unfolds, tune in next time to find out!


	20. Chapter 20: Mixing The Old And The New

Tales of Cosmic wars

Thanks for the reviews, the action heats up soon but this chapter is mostly a set up for things to come. also I realize that my writing style is confusing and I apologizes for it. I will try to correct it in time but for now please bear with it. Enjoy!

Chapter 17: **_Interweaving the Old and the New,  
_**

After the sad end of Ben's one time friend Ricky Okeaf, Ben has committed himself to more intense training. Because of his bravery and skill in defeating the entire Toxic Vulture gang, Ben along with James and Doug, all got awarded in their efforts and are even closer to becoming Enji knights. Not only was Ben able to achieve that but by bringing back the remains of the dark crystal Rick used, the Enji now are able to start to get a sense of what power Havoc Drashid and the order of Sithantos possess.

The Enji masters and several captains are in a council meeting to discuss the current state of the Galactic Civil war.

Some of the people in this meeting are Grand master Rodums Myers, Commander Kira Myers, Master Zoda, Cloud, Squall, Cecil, Edgar, Auron, Kratos, and many more. The leader of them all looks at everyone that has gathered before he smiles warmly and says,"

"Welcome once again fellow warriors of light. For today's gathering I would like to discuss a few things. First, let's review the current state of the ongoing war against the Zeon federation. Would you do the honors, son?"

Kira instantly gets up and walks up before he says,"

If you desire so Master Myers. The most recent events are our victories against Zeon's attempts to occupy planets Ivalice, Spria, Auldrant, and Venom. However, despite these victories Well Zabi has solidified control of nearly the entire southern galaxies.

With Seventy Five percent of major multi planet corporations at his control, even though the Lylat Kingdom has more worlds on its' side, Weil still has the capacity to match our production of war materials.

To make things even direr, he is now sending Commander Craft and his other top admirals to the eastern galaxies. In addition as we now know, Weil also has appeared to have made an arrangement with the Dark Enji master _Xemnas _and the fallen Enji knights that are a part of his warped Organization.

With the order of Sithantos now fully and openly supporting the Zeon federation, it now has the powerful resources from the core galaxy where Havoc and his most loyal followers reside. My assessment is that unless we take more aggressive action on the home worlds of the Zeon Federation it could be many years of avoidable death and destruction before the fighting comes to an end."

Myers responds by stroking his beard,

" As usual you seem to have a good grasp on the present my son. This war does not seem to have an easy solution, as there are many causes for this war with many different motives.

At least today we have some answers on the mysteries of Sithantos. Genji Ben Auro was able to retrieve the remains of one of the cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystals from a gang member of the Toxic Vultures. Captain Cless, you said you found the preliminary test results?"

Cless is about to speak but he is interrupted as Kira clears his throat and interjects with

" So you are telling me that a few Genji were able to take down the entire Toxic Vulture gang?"

Cloud clears his throat and quickly interjects with,

" That's right, even though the leader was a former friend of Ben's; he still fought with everything and brought them down. Are you still sure that Ben is not dedicated to the Enji order Kira?"

Kira casually gazes over the spiky haired Enji Captain till he responds with,"

I admit I may have underestimated his resolve a little but he still has a lot to learn. Anyway, was the research team any to give us any leads Cless?

Cless nods and answers with,"

Yes, Enji healer Mint and the Cid's are having a tough time finding everything, but at first glance all we can say is that it is infused with an extraordinary amount of dark magic energy. We seen a lot of vile stuff over the years but, this stuff nearly seems like raw hate, pure darkness manifested and crystallized in to whatever that Rick was using. "

Master Zoda sits down and takes a deep breath before saying,

" This Havoc Drashid, heavily clouded in the darkness he is. More about his motives would I like to know."

Auron nods before he looks out the window and says,"

It's strange, the files on him show that Havoc used to be supporting that Sithantos remain isolated from the rest of the universe. That changed around five years ago when he started to condemn the actions of the republic."

Myers nods and says,

" I agree that Havoc's recent actions conflict with his previous stance. However, if he sent The Holy Maiden Elraine to Popstar under the idea it was for a talk of peace, but then try to attack the planet and even revive the insane Maverick Sigma to try and capture King Atem.

I can only say that Drashid's actions are filled with darkness and I feel that in order for this war to end he must be put to an end as quickly as possible."

Kira then locks his gaze on his father before he says,"

Are you so sure that Havoc is the key to solving this, Master Myers?"

Myers looks at his son with a shocked expression and says,"

"What do you mean?"

Kira takes a deep breath before he says in a nearly monotonous tone,

" I agree that the Patriarch Havoc Drashid is a major player in this war but let's not forget that the key to all of this is Well Zabi.

If we really want to end the war as fast as possible, we must eliminate Weil and his major supporters. Without Weil and his closest associates, the United Zeon Federation would probably fall to pieces and splinter in to countless factions in mere weeks."

Squall shrugs and adds,"

Well the major problem with that is that in the past few months Weil has turned the core Zeon worlds into a solar system of battleships. He even has sent up a hyper-space barrier that prevents ships from entering the system from hyper-space without clearance. It would take almost the entire Lylat space fleet to get a chance of victory. It would probably end with billions dead and near total destruction of the Zeon capital worlds."

Kira looks at Squall and says in a matter of fact tone,"

I never said it would be easy but such sacrifices are to be made if we are to be victorious."

This causes many of Kira's fellow warriors of light to be uneasy before Kratos clears his throat and says,

" The main reason that Weil was able to convince so many planets to join his side is because of our mistakes on planet Irazous and the tragedy of the Twilight Space colony. If we are to truly end this war and not just temporarily end it we must show the people of the federation that we are willing to meet their concerns and that they can trust us. True me, stability founded on fear and not trust always unravels. "

Kira snickers at this before he responds in a deadpan tone with,"

Oh please, spare me the idealism about harmony this is not a fairy tale Kratos.

Wars never end because of values; even if politicians try to make it seem that people have come to an understanding, but the truth is that it comes down to who has the power left to fight. Wills of the majority is irrelevant to the powerful. King Atem is too generous and not willing to unleash the full power of the military on the Zeon side."

Cless gets annoyed at this and reacts with,"

King Atem is doing a fine job and displays good leadership to the universe in this dark time."

Kira narrows his eyes and says,"

Is intentions are pure and he is indeed trying his best but still, he is another example of someone who is listening to his heart and not to what must be done."

Master Myers quickly expresses his opinion on the matter as he sternly says,"

That's enough of that Kira! People who listen to their heart are not weak! While it's true that things must be done with logic and order if we shut out our hearts completely then we will soon become the evil we have sworn to destroy."

Kira knows his father enough to know when he is amendment on a topic and just nods before calmly saying,

" If you say so, father. "

Myers then takes a deep breath before he smiles again and goes on with,

" The last issue for today's meeting is that there have been reports of Sithantos activity on a planet in the far distance of the northern galaxy. It is a world that is still developing, but it has a strong magical energy around its atmosphere and a rich culture full of many lively races. The planet's name is Hyrule and it is the last place that Havoc Drashid has been sited.

I think our next mission will be to investigate and this time capture Havoc Drashid at all cost. In fact, I will personally be the leading Enji of this mission. "

Kira raises a eyebrow at this and says,"

Are you sure about this master?"

Cloud then looks bewildered as he adds,

" I never thought I'd see you lead a mission master Myers. "

Myers just laughs at this and says,"

What's with all the shocked faces, everyone forget I am far from feeble? I may be the grand master of the Enji order but I like to get out now and then.

Besides an old friend of mine, Enji Master _Gandowan,_ went to this world three years ago to help Hyrule get use to being a member of the Lylat Kingdom and we are going to meet there to catch up on recent events. Thirdly, I want to see for myself the extent of Havoc's power. Does anyone have any questions?

If so, then I will notify the teams that will be going on this mission by the end of the day. This session of the Enji council is now dismissed! Till the next time, I hope the force of light is with you all."

Oh Kira, could I talk to you in private for a moment?"

Kira hesitates for a moment before nodding,

" If you request it master Myers."

The Grand Master grimaces at his sons extreme formality before he goes on and says,

" Kira, King Atem told me about your desire to leave a garrison on Popstar just because Elraine was in King Dedede's castle."

Kira does not bat an eye as he responds with,"

And your point is? I still think it is the right thing to do. We should not let the enemy get any chance to hide anything from us. Nor should we let anyone off easy least it could lead to a failing we cannot recover from."

Myers sighs at this and says,"

Kira, once again you trouble me when you are far too willing to resort to the most extreme measure over the slightest possible hint of trouble.

We must show faith in other planets and the people in them or they will never respect us. Kira I am concerned about your continuing aggressive behavior. "

Kira looks annoyed as he says,

" Whatever do you mean father?"

Myers looks around and says,"

After seeing Shin die five years ago right in front of you, and being tortured by Shimra Zalden, you have never been the same.

You have continued to act more emotionless and aggressive at your tasks, and while your power has grown enormously, I am worried that you are beginning to forget the principles of the Enji."

Kira sighs as he answers with,"

Don't be so worried father. Although I will never forget seeing my brother killed before me, the experience has made me much stronger. I now can free myself on constraining emotions and can focus on bringing order to this universe."

Myers then pats his son on the shoulder and says,

" Don't be so sure that discarding your emotions is a necessity to becoming stronger. Our emotions are what shape us and although we should not let them control us, if we completely shut them out we might make critical mistakes. Is this why you are so hard on the young Genji like Ben Auro? Because they act like you once did, with dreams and hope?"

Kira chuckles as he moves his father's hand off him and dryly says,

" Ha, Dreams are nothing but things that cloud our judgment. I am glad to have rid myself of such illusions. Tsc, you out of anyone should know well that it's the reality of the cosmos that shapes the future. Those that cant' grasp that will be crushed without mercy.

I have many things to take care of so may I please be excused, father?"

Myers gives off another disjointed sigh as he answers with,"

Just promise me you will think it over son?"

Kira salutes and says," I will, have a successful mission."

He then leaves and as he does he responds to his call from captain Bask. As the hologram of the man with red goggles stabilizes the member of the Titans at once salutes before saying,

" You called sir?"

Kira instantly nods as he says,"

Yes, the council meeting is finally over, so I can return to go over those new mobile suit designs from _Paptimus Scirocco_."  
Bask grins as he says,

" I seen the specs sir, I assure you sir the things he proposed will make it twice as easy to destroy Zeon. "

Kira narrows his eyes as he looks around and says,"

At least you Scirocco and some of the others like Jamitov, Ocelot, Waller and Alejandro are taking this war seriously.

Aside from getting field data on the Gundams, the last mission was a total failure to capture Sithantos personnel, yet both my father and King Atem keep thinking they can resolve things with Weil Zabi through peaceful means.

It seems that I am the only one that understands that this war will only be solved if we stop fooling around and destroy the Zeon Federation in until they have no strength left to fight. "

Bask then nods and looks curious before he says,

"I fully understand your concerns sir, it's always a shame when those in charge are to bogged down in silly hopes to have the back bone to go on and do what is needed to be done. What are you going to do sir?

Kira puts his hands behind his back before saying,

" I am not sure just yet, but I fear if things do not change soon, I may have to take matters into my own hands. For now, tell agent Hill to prepare my shuttle, you then can inform the staff at Granada that I will be rejoining the fleet soon to prepare to start the next mission."

* * *

"As Commander Kira is up to something, Ben is at the time in the encephalon virtual training room, a room which can create a virtual reality to one's desire.

Currently Ben, Doug, James and Hiryuumon are trying to pass one of the hardest obstacle courses in the academy. So far the team has gotten through without any problems but the final boss of this obstacle course, a giant humanoid with a metal helmet and with chains around his arms.

He is the Destiny Hero Dread-Master, and is very powerful even for a simulation; one of his many abilities is his power to fire freezing blasts of ice from his chains. Upon his arrival, he fires a beam that freezes poor Hiryuumon right as he was going to Digivole. Ben sees this and winces before saying,"

Oh great! I told Hiryuumon to hold back on going all out until the boss and now he gets frozen! James would you heal him, please?"

James narrowly dodges getting punched in the face before he says,"

Give me a sec? This guy is hitting everywhere at once! If I don't watch it, I'm the one who will be frozen! "

Ben hastily responds with,"

All right, then, Doug. Help me distract this guy while James gets the time he needs to heal Hiryuumon."

Doug evades being hit by a chain before he says,"

Got it! "

Ben and Doug then proceed to attack the massive opponent but when Ben tries to slash at the Dread-Master, the foe catches his blade with his hand and throws him into Doug! The blond haired brawler is not very keen at having this new weight hitting him before he groans and says,"

Hey watch it!"

Ben groans and responds dryly with,"

I'm sorry for being thrown. Man, how can a simulation be this powerful? I heard rumors that their battle tactics are taken from the Enji masters and I guess that the rumors are correct. I guess I will just have to try harder! "

Ben then charges his power and attacks with his energy sword wave attack but the Dread-master counters by swinging the chains on his arms to bat it away.

Ben is more than a little peeved at this as he struggles to hold back his frustration while saying,"

Blast it, how many tricks does this thing have?"

Doug narrows his eyes and says,"

Wait a minute Ben, I have an idea. Your attack could have harmed him but he batted it away with his chains right?"

Ben turns to his teammate and says," Yeah so?"

Doug chuckles and says, "If he encountered an attack like that which was too big to avoid I can bet he would be toast rather fast."

Ben looks confused as he says,

" I guess. Do you have an idea?"

Doug just cracks his neck and says,"

Don't worry, buddy, just distract him for ten seconds and I'll be ready. "

Ben sees the clarity in his friends eyes and then sees Dread Master getting ready to strike again before he braces himself and says,

"All right, but don't be late for my backs sake. "

Ben resumes his attack on the Dread-Master boss and uses his speed to get some quick hits on the simulated opponent.

Theses jabs may do little in over all damage but it still angers Ben's target and more importantly have him turn his back on Doug while he gathers energy for his move. Doug's plan seems to work as the Dreadmaster does not even have time to notice Doug is behind him before the marital artist is all ready in the air and saying,

" All right, let's see how you like this helmet head! Sphere of Might! "

Doug had used the ten seconds to gather magic energy in his hands until it was the size of a car sized sphere and throws it at the boss's back. It hits him just as the Dread master realizes something is heading his way and he is engulfed in energy and is completely destroyed.

At the same time, James has finished healing Hiryuumon who is ready to thrash the guy that got the jump on him. As soon as he is defrosted the Digimon is snarling,"

Hey where is that big idiot who froze me! Once I Digivole I'm going to eat him! "

James just pats Hiryuumon on the head and says,

" Looks like Doug was able to knock that guy off before you had the chance.

" Ben whistles as he takes in the extent of his friends attack before saying,

" Wow Doug, when did you have an attack like that up your sleeve?"

Doug proudly flexes his muscles before he responds with,"

I've been working on it the past month, I just perfected it yesterday. "

Ben sighs with dismay before he says,

" I see. Ugh, the only energy attacks I can do are either small ones or the sword wave attack from my sword. I can't seem to make a powerful one like you. Although I am afraid to say that in are class Brad is still the most powerful one to use energy attacks. "

Doug shrugs and says,

" May be dude, but that Fowltror can only use powerful but unfocused kinds of attacks."

Ben nods and responds with," I guess. Can you help me make a move like that? I still have problems with focusing my energy, it's just, so overwhelming at times.

"Doug eagerly nods,"Sure man, but first let's clear this course."

It seems Ben won't have to wait that long since after the destruction of the Dread-Master a Judge droid appears with a ring that says goal around it. Ben and co proceeds to the droid to get their score on the course and as they get near the robot it swerves its head to them and says,"

"Course completed! Your ranking is, ranked at the B level!"

Ben hears his results and is not amused, showing it by saying,"

What?"

The Judge Droid instantly says,

" Squad 7 received a penalty for having one of its members get frozen. Also squad 7 did not complete the course fast enough to get an S rank."

Ben grimaces and responds with,"

We did this course as fast as possible. It must be impossible to get an S rank!"

The robot in front of him then says,"

Well, Ezan Kaiba did beat the entire course in ten minutes, without getting one hit, by himself."  
Ben raises an eyebrow,

" Oh come on, Ezan again? Ugh, one day I swear I will become as strong as him and Brad. But for now, let's go get some lunch! "

The group of four leave the encephalon virtual training room and find Cloud waiting for them. "

Ben is surprised but happy to see his Squad captain as he waves and says,"

Hello Cloud Sensei. How are you today? "

Cloud shrugs with a blank face and says," All right, I guess. But I am not here to chitchat. We have a new mission.

Doug gets excited and says," Awesome, what is it?

Cloud takes out a data-pad before a green and blue world appears out of it,"

Our newest mission is an S ranked searching mission to go along with many squads to the far planet of Hyrule in the west galaxy. Once there, we are going to find Havoc Drashid, who we know is currently on the planet. Once anyone finds him, we are to capture him, either dead or alive."

Ben is amazed at hearing this before he crosses his arms and says,

"It seems that Sithantos has become the priority, then. Funny, on are first mission Havoc seemed a little creepy but I did not think he was up to this much trouble."

Cloud nods and says,

" Master Myers thinks that Havoc might have been manipulating this war with Zeon and I guess we will find out when we see him. If fact Master Myers is so interested in this mission that he will be the one leading it. "

This shocks everyone as James gasps and says,"

Master Myers is really going on this mission?"

Cloud quickly retorts with,"

This is an S ranked mission and the Grand Master has personal reasons for going. "

Ben looks relived at hearing this and says," Well in any case with the Master Myers on this mission will be a piece of cake."

Cloud gets wary as he says,"

Don't get overconfident now, even with the leader of the Enji Knights with us being unprepared can cause you to lose your head before you know it. Tonight the specifics of the mission will be sent to your computers. I guess that's all.

Oh right, Ben, the examination of your friend Rick is done. There's not much to mention except that the type of shruikens that were thrown at him were form Zandalor.

Rick seemed to be working with some pretty deep criminals for one of the few remaining Zandalorian Warriors to be involved. Still I am sorry your former friend died like that."

Ben looks upset as he sighs and says,

" Thanks for the briefing sensei, I just feel like I should have tried harder to save him. He may have turned out to be a power hungry thug but if I tried to reach out to him harder he still could have lived. "

Cloud smiles and says,

" Take it from me Ben, if you blame yourself for things that you think are your fault then you will start to blame yourself for everything. Believe me, Enji Knights may be about saving lives but that does not mean your above doing what you have to do to save your own kid.

Seriously Ben, from what you told me you did all you could do. I know it's hard, but just learn from this and do your best with what you can do to improve how future missions go. Trust me, when you start blaming yourself for things you could not control you go down a slippery slope, one that's easy to do down but hard to get back up. Its because I been down that path that I would not want you to go through it kid. "

Ben's eyes look a little less heavy after this and he smiles again,

" Thanks Cloud sensei! Want to join us for lunch? "

Cloud is amused at Ben's sudden enthusiasm before he chuckles and says,"

Well I am supposed to meet Tifa and Barret there, I might as well."

With this squad 7 proceeds to go to eat and on the way to the restaurant Ben sees Lisa Alster talking with someone. Hiryuumon sees Ben just pass by before he looks confused and says,"

Hey boss, that's Lisa right? Aren't you going to talk to her? I thought you wanted to hear from her boss?"

Ben winces before he chuckles nervously and whispers out,"

Well she is talking to someone and I don't what to interrupt her. Besides I don't think she noticed me. "

Doug hears this and rolls his eyes before he goes right up to Ben and says,"

Oh come on bro, don't be so shy, after all you are still going on a date with her, right?"

Ben shrugs and says," Well, yes, but she keeps putting it back and I am starting to wonder if she was joking about going on a date with me."

Doug sighs and says,"

Come on man, you have to be more aggressive! Show her that you have not forgotten about her and she will make time to go out with you."

Ben looks wary as he turns to Doug and says," Are you sure?"

Doug grins and gives a thumbs up before he answers with,

" Positive my man, now go get her!" Ben gulps as he says,"Hey, wait, no!

"Doug then pushes Ben a little hard into Lisa's direction and he and Hiryuumon give Ben the thumbs up and quickly go with James and Cloud.

Lisa finally notices Ben as she turns around and bumps into him. To Ben's dismay the girl clearly is not fond of sudden contact as she as she nearly acts like a startled cat and says,

" Hey watch it! Oh hey, Ben it's you! I was just talking about you."

Ben is even more amazed at this as he musters a," Really?

"Lisa giggles and says,

" You betcha handsome! I was telling my girlfriend here how cool it was that you brought down the entire Toxic Vulture gang!"

Ben gives off a pained smile as he rubs the back of his neck and says,

" Well, Doug and James helped to so I can't take all the credit, but thanks anyway. "

Lisa winks and says,"

You're welcome. I heard that the gang leader was a real con artist who had ties with the likes of the Space pirates and the Twilight Mafia! I heard he even stole information about our newest military weapons and sold them to the Zeon federation! Some people will do anything for money, talk about way un savvy.

Ben grimly nods and says,

" All those things, I never thought Rick would be so desperate."

Lisa pauses as she gets closer and says," Wait a minute, you know this guy? "

Ben pauses before going on to say,"

Well I use to know him. We were childhood friends. When his parents got divorced he took out his anger by stealing stuff, after finding out his father turned in to a women he just got more crazed. He just won't not stop and eventually he was sent to a reform center because he was selling illegal spices and the sort.

The night, just last night I saw him at the holo movie theater and I really thought he changed. That is until he tried to kill me."

Lisa looks distraught and sadly says," Oh my, that's terrible! You know what they say, friends one minute, foes the next!"

Ben nods and says,"- I guess you're right, at least now I know that I have real friends here that I can trust. Thanks Lisa.

"The blond haired women giggles before she does a small curtsy and says,

" Your welcome darling,"

Ben then clears his throat and says," Oh yes I wanted to ask you Lisa, do you know when you have the time for that date?"

Lisa blinks for a bit as she says," Date? "

Ben cringes and chuckles tensely,

"Yah, er, you did not forget that did you?"

Lisa looks flustered as she says,

" Oh that's right, I did say I would go on a date with you, how silly of me. I'm sorry I am so busy lately. Let's look at my schedule.

"After reading her schedule for the next month she finally sees an open spot, after what seems to Ben to nearly be ten minutes of looking she at last smiles and says. "

All right, I have an opening exactly one month from now, so if you want to impress me you should start looking for restaurant reservations!"

Ben gets excited as he says,

" Oh, of course, I promise we'll have fun!"

Lisa smiles in a flirty manner as she waves her face and replies with,

" But of course! Well, I would love to hang out more but sadly I'm late for meeting Captain Stan, so catch you later tiger!"

Lisa quickly dashes off to the elevator before a nervous Ben quickly tries to get out a,

"Err by Lisa!" Before he thinks "

_Hey, wait a minute, last time we talked she said she'd be free in a month! I keep getting pushed back, maybe this is part of the dating game. I wonder if Doug knows the meaning of this."_

Ben then goes to lunch and proceeds to spend the rest of the day alternating between preparing for his next mission and wondering if Lisa will stop putting their date back in her schedule.

* * *

The next day Ben is all ready for his mission to Hyrule and manages to get up on time for once. His chance to be the first one at the launch bay is ruined however when he realized that he forgot his Star Sword was not in its sheath because he was cleaning it the previous night.

As Ben runs very quickly back from his room he trips over something when he is near the launch bay and hastily says,

" Ahh! Who's the lazy bum who left their trash here? What is it anyway? Looks like some big- eared doll with a ring around it."

To his shock the object turns around and angrily says,

" Meiu! I'm not a doll I am a Cheagle! "

Ben jumps back and says," A talking doll? I never saw a droid like this one before. "This long eared green being moans and says,

" I told you I am a Cheagle!"

Ben shrugs and says,

" If you say so, but if that's how it is then just what are you doing on the floor anyway? "

The Cheagle stands up and says," I was playing hide and seek with my moogle friend. I was hiding on the ceiling when I fell down. It's ok though, my master is probably looking for me anyway."

Ben quickly says," Master?" But before he can go on a new male voice says,

" Oh there you are, thing. "

The Cheagle at once turns around and happily says," Master!"

Ben looks up and says,

" Huh? Oh hello Luke. "

The one Meiu called his master is a man in his early 20's with long red hair and a sword in his back. In his home world he is many things. He is a son of a duke of Kimlasca, a hero, and many more things.

He is _Luke Fon Fabre_ and he is a unique Enji. What makes him a unique person even in the Enji order is that he is really a clone or replica.

Luke's story is that he was created by the Sensei of the real Luke, Master Van grants for an elaborate plan to destroy something in his world called the score.

For most of his life he thought he was the real Luke until Van's sister Tear Grants one day tried to kill her brother. This began a long series of events that eventually led to Luke learning the truth about himself and Master Van.

After meeting the real Luke, who now called himself Ash, Luke, Tear and a group of people that became Luke's friends fought against Van and his God Generals in a series of battles to decide their world's destiny.

The short story is that Van's plans led him to create a replica of his entire home country Hod which he would used as his base to destroy the score. The climax of this battle was that Luke and his friends were able to destroy Van even after he had absorbed the power of the deity of Aldurant, Lorelei.

Even though Van's plan was ended the day did not happily. Luke had to leave his friends behind as he stayed on the collapsing flying replica of Hod so he could release Lorelei from imprisonment. Luke was fine with that since his cells were slowly deteriorating because of him being a replica. However, as Luke released Lorelei preparing to die, fate gave him a second chance.

During the battle of Hod, Luke's original Ash had died during a fight. As Luke released Lorelei, Ash fell on him and whether it was through Lorelei's power or his own will, Luke and Ash combined into one and Luke was able to return to his friends even if it took him a year to do so. Three years later and the first envoys from the Republic landed on Aldurant. Luke and his friends all joined the Enji order.

Ben has seen and talked to Luke a few times but never at great length. However they are friendly enough by now as Luke smiles at seeing his fellow member of the Enji and says,"

Oh hey, Ben, right? How are you? "

The owner of the Star Sword promptly responds with," All right. Does this droid belong to you? "Luke looks down and says,

" Oh Mieu? Yeah he does, no matter how many times I try to get rid of him."

Mieu moans again and says," I keep telling you I am a Cheagle, not a droid!"

Luke just gets annoyed and picks up Mieu by his ears before saying,

" If you want people to believe you then you should start acting smarter than one!

"The Enji's Chegal pet at once looks dismayed and cries out," Mieu!" Luke sees Mieu is trying to make a cute sad face and just rolls his eyes,"

Never mind, let's get going. You slowed me down enough Mieu, if we don't hurry up we're going to be late to the launch pad, and you know how Tear gets when I'm late!"

Mieu nods and says," Sorry, master."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," You're going on a mission too? Is it the Hyrule mission?"

Luke steps back as he says," Yes, why, are you part of that mission too?"

Ben gives a thumbs up as he says,

" Yup, you're right, we should hurry. Master Myers is supposed to be the one heading this mission and it would be disrespectful to not be on time for the Grand Master. Er, not really the kind of thing one would want to do if one is searching for a promotion and all that."

Luke looks mortified as he nearly turns pal and says," What? I did not know that! Oh man your not kidding Ben, come on Mieu we have to get there before."

Luke is cut off as a stern female voice all of a sudden says,

" If the answer is to get there before Tear finds and gets mad, your right!

"Luke turns around and sees that Tear is behind him. Tear is a young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes similar to Lacus. She is wearing a sort of brown military uniform and she currently has an angry expression on her face. Ben remembers her as one of the four Enji judges at his entrance exam, and also remembers how cold she can be. Luke knows that even more so and tensely says,"

Oh hey there Tear, um, before you get mad I just though you should know that I was just about to enter the launch pad when I realized that Mieu was missing and I went looking for him, which leads us to here. See, no problems right?"

Tear grumbles before she gets right in her red haired friends face and says,"

Luke, do you know how disrespectful it is to be late for the grand master? You better hope he is not there yet!"

Luke chuckles tensely as he responds with,

"Well, I would have gotten back sooner but, Ben was about to throw Mieu into the trash because he thought he was a broken droid."

Ben sees Tear setting his gaze at her before he nearly chokes and says,"

WHAT! Don't drag me into this. That never happened!"

Tear just narrows her eyes and says," Ben how could you do that to an innocent creature?"

Ben sees Tear snapping her free hand with her crystal rod before he has a pleading look and says," I never was going to throw him out, I just tripped over him, honest!"

Tear scans Ben's face intensity before she responds with," You what?"

Ben starts to sweat bullets as he looks at Luke and says," Well, err,"

Before he thinks _"I have to think of something fast or this can end very badly."_

Ben is about to muster an answer before out of nowhere Moz says,

" Got you, Kupo!" Out of nowhere Moz tackles Mieu and tags him. Ben is shocked to see the moogle laugh before Moz says,

" Took a while but I got you. You lasted long but no one can hide from me forever Kupo!"

Mieu looks disappointed as he says,"

I knew I should have hidden in the statue instead, Mieu!"

Ben looks at the two and says,

" Moz, you were the moogle playing tag with Mieu?"

Moz happily flies on Ben's shoulder and says," Yes, I have the most wins too Kupo. Mog came in second and that Quickie has the bronze.

"Tear looks at Moz and says,"

Wait a minute; is this moogle your pet, Ben?"

Ben sees the women's eyes soften before he smiles and says,"

Well, he's more like a pal, but legally yes."

Tear then shocks Ben with a warm smile as she says,"

He' so cute! Hello Moz I am Tear, does Ben treat you alright? "

Moz nods and says,

" Of course, Kupo! Ben has been looking out for me for years. I owe my life to him Kupo!"

Tear looks at Ben again and says,"

Is that so? Well I guess if Moz thinks of you that way Ben then I guess I can believe you are not the kind of person to throw Mieu in the trash."

Ben takes a deep breath before he grins and says,

" Whew, thank you Tear. "

Tear nods before she turns around and says,"

Come on Luke, we have to hurry if we want to make it on time.

"Luke responds with a quick,

" Of course!"

Ben chuckles as he adds," Hey wait for me!"

On the way to the launch pad, as Tear is talking to Moz, Luke whispers in Ben's ear and quietly says,"

Hey, Ben, sorry for blaming you about being late, it's just that Tear can get real scary when she is mad.

" Ben nods as he says," It's ok; I know from experience that girlfriends come first. Let's just be grateful she likes cute things so much.

"Luke chuckles before he and Ben pound fists and he says," Well said."

"After that little interlude Ben, Luke, and Tear finally get to the launch pad and are relieved to find that Master Myers has yet to arrive. Ben joins up with Cloud and his friends and as Doug sees his bud he waves and says,"

"There you are Ben, glad to see you found your sword before we left. "

Ben gets defensive as he retaliates with,

"I told you I knew where it was! Is Master Myers here yet?"

Cloud looks around and says,

" No, he told us through the holo speaker that King Atem called to talk about current events, so he will be delayed ten minutes.

" James sees the relief in Ben's face before he chuckles and says,"

Looks like you got some luck after all. "

Hiryuumon pokes Ben and playfully says,

" Hey boss, I think you are going to like this, if you look at the teams for this mission you're going to be happy. "

Ben picks up the order list and says,

" What do you mean? Let's see. "

Ben takes a minute to see the squads selected for this mission. There is his squad, Squad 7. There is squad 13, which is made up of Luke, Tear, and Luke's other friends. The powerful swordsmen and sometimes tech loving Guy Cecil. (Who has no relation to the former King of Baron Cecil.) Jade the Necromancer, master of magic and cynical sarcasm. Princess Natalia Luzu Kimlasca Lanvaldear of Kimlasca makes the final member of their squad and she is skilled at healing magic and archery.

Anise Tatlin is the final part of Luke's old group but she also has the job of being a junior senator of Aldurant so she could not make today's mission.

Squad 23 is led by the powerful Auron.

Auron used to be dead but when Master Myers made a visit to the world of Spira the interaction of the different world's magic energies caused Auron to be revived.

Research is still being done to figure out how it happened, but Tidus and Yuna are not complaining. Auron is the team leader of him, Tidus, Wakka, and the one time leader of the Ronso race, Kimahri.

The fourth squad is the special tracker squad leaded by the mysterious Shadow. Shadow is an ace ninja from terra's world and should not be confused with Sonic the hedgehogs rival Shadow the hedgehog. He is very skilled but has a tormented past, it's so tormented that when He, Terra and the rest finally defeated Kefka he tried to die in Kefka's collapsing tower to atone for his sin's.

However right as he was about to die he had a change of heart and he now works with the Enji for missions that require stealth. The others in his squad are Edge, Suzu, and Jay.

Finally the last team is Terra's team, Which Ben then realizes means that Lacus is going to be on this mission! As Ben sees this he instantly looks around and says,"

"All right I get to have another mission with Lacus, and better yet Fowltror is not on this mission so he won't be hogging her to himself like usual! In fact even Ezan is not on this mission so there's no one who is way above me, well, in our age group at least.

That's strange though, if this is such an important mission, I thought for sure that the number one rookie would participate in it."

Cloud shrugs and responds with,

" Well if Ezan was here he would participate but he and his squad are on a mission involving another Zeon weapon on some space colony named Axis. I think it was something about a transformation battle ship called Macross or something. "

Doug sees Ben looking excited before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" You sound happier to see Lacus than Lisa, Ben, strange since Lisa is the one who you are going on a date with and Lacus already has a boyfriend. "

"Ben chuckles as he says,

" I would be happy if Lisa were on the mission too, it's just that. Hey, why is Lacus not with her group? Is she sick?"

James rolls his eyes as he answers with," Ben, you can be so hopeless.

" Cloud cuts everyone off as he firmly says,"

Master Myers is here, attention everybody! "

Master Myers has gotten to the center of the ship and seems to motion he is going to address the group. Seeing everyone at attention causes the leader of the Enji Knights to give a friendly smile before he goes on with,"

"

Hello my fellow warriors of light, I am glad to see you all here. The mission we are about to embark on is an important mission to find Havoc Drashid, Patriarch of the order of Sithantos. I believe that by capturing or killing him, this war can end much faster. I know that this mission is dangerous, but I would not choose you for this if I did not know you all were up for it.

I will personally lead this mission to make sure everyone comes back alive. Now then, if everybody is ready let us depart to the world of Hyrule! Hryule is a class D world, so in other words it's only at a basic level of civilization. But even so Master Gandonwan has had contact with the budding world for a while, and while even if the people of the world still have a lot to know they are a diverse world that knows magic, and are as every bit respectable as most other worlds.

That's why as important as it is to complete are objective we must not do anything that would damage Hyrule or its people, that would only prove Havoc right after all. Even so, we also can't be to slow least Havoc escape us once more. So as you can see this will be quite the delicate mission and so if everyone is ready then let's get ready to depart shawl we?"

Ben sees people are preparing to board the airships before he realizes something vital ,

"Wait a minute, Lacus is still not here, we can't leave without her!" He then says," Um, Master Myers, are you sure everyone is here?"

Myers responds by looking around and saying,

" Oh hello Ben, yes you're right, Lacus Raystar seems to not be here. Do you know where she is Terra?"

The Enji Captain scans the area before she gives off a,"

She should be here; she did not tell me she was sick or anything."

Myers looks concerned as she says,"

Hopefully she has a good reason. Oh by the way Ben, I am sorry to hear about the death of a former friend of yours, but good work stopping his operation. Unfortunately, we have to run on schedule so it seems Miss Raystar will have to answer for her lateness, when I get back."

A dismayed Ben is about to nod in expectance before all of a sudden he sees Lacus dash in to the area and hastily say,"

Wait, I'm here!"

She runs to the center of the room and stands in front of Terra. Terra notices Lacus is panting hard before she says,"

Lacus, you are late! How do you explain yourself to the Grand master?"

Lacus wipes some sweat off her brow and at once bows before she says," I am so sorry everyone! Lieutenant Tifa asked me to get something for her and then on the way Captain Celes had a question for me. By the time I was done I realized I was late and I ran as fast as I could here. I am so sorry Grand Master!"

The older man sees the dismay and worry in her eyes before he chuckles and says,

" It's ok Miss Raystar, just remember to keep your focus."

Lacus smiles and responds with," Yes sir!"

Myers looks around one last time and says," All right then, let's begin this mission! "

Now that everyone is here Squad 7 departs on the Neo-Highwind with the rest of the fleet.

* * *

As the space ship departs, Ben is excited about his new mission and is glad that he is on a mission with the Grand Enji Master.

The trip to the world of Hyrule takes about a week. During this time Ben passes the time getting to know Luke and his friends more. He also practices with Doug on working on his own powerful magic energy attack, like Doug's Sphere of might skill. The rest of the time Ben tries to catch up with Lacus.

Maybe it's because of Rick's death or maybe it's because she remembered why she use to enjoy being Ben's friend in the first place but are hero finds she is much more open and friendly then she was on the Mobius mission and Ben is happy for it.

Although she is still busy most of the time, Ben has managed to hang out with her for a bit each day, and even have a sparring session with her one day, leading to one of the few times Ben is happy to get beaten.

The day before they arrive in Hyrule she surprises Ben by being the first one to talk at lunch. And so the scène is now Ben munching on a meatball sandwich before he spots his child hood friend walk in and say,"

Hey Ben, how are you doing? "

Ben at once smiles at hearing her before he wipes off his mouth with a napkin and responds with,"

Oh hey Lacus, not much. Just trying to finish my lunch before the mission starts and do some last minute preparations, how about you?"

Lacus sits down on the seat opposite of Ben and says,

" Oh, I guess I am ready, ready as I will ever be at least. Captain Terra wants me to be one of the ones to guard grand master Myers as he meets with the king of Hyrule."

Ben raises a eyebrow at this and says,"

Why would they need anyone to guard the Grand master? He is one of the most powerful warriors in the universe."

Lacus nods in responds,"

I know, it feels like it's more to get good publicity for the Enji and my family then anything. I think it's because of me being in all the hologram news lately after that mission in Ivalice. Somehow they think I am the Iris of justice or something, I don't know what the big deal is, I was just doing my mission. "

Ben laughs at this and as he sees the brown haired women look confused he just smiles and says,"

Oh Lacus you always put yourself down, but you were always one of the most amazing people I know. From what I gathered many of the people in Hyrule are skeptical about the Lylat Kingdom, I guess with the level there society is at its all a lot for them to taken in. Still, I wonder if they are trying to get you to win them over.

You seem to be good at that so far, I mean Mobius, Ivalice, everywhere you go you seem to spread goodwill. Heh, I can tell from experience your personality does leave people feeling better. "

Lacus just smiles and says,

"Oh Ben, you always did make things to be bigger than they were. I am grateful that you have such faith in me but really, I would hardly put being a charmer as one of my top skills.

I mean, I did not have more than a handful of friends until High School, In fact when we were kids most of the boys at school thought I was weird. Sure, they wanted to hang out with me a lot but I soon realized the different between true friends and those who just want a favor or free stuff or something.

The only boy who ever really defended me, who stood by me no matter what was well, you. Ben looks flustered as he chuckles again and says,"

Well I guess I always knew what everyone realized later, that you are an incredible person. Lacus blushes herself as she plays with her hair a bit and says,"

Oh, thanks Ben. So, um, is what happened with Rick still bothering you? I remember Rick could be a little sneaky but I never thought he'd do something like that."

Ben's smile turns to a frown as he looks down,

" Well I am still upset, but I am getting over it a little. Rick may have betrayed me but I get by by remembering that I have real friends that I can trust. Friends like.

"His sentence is interrupted as Lacus's communicator rings. Lacus at once answers it and says,"

Oh just a second, hello?"

Ben's body vibrates with disgust as he hears none other than Brad on the other line with his usual crude laugh before Lacus 's boyfriend goes on to say,

" What's up doll?"

Lacus looks perplexed as she says,

" Brad! Why are you calling me on here, this is supposed to be an emergency line!"

Brad's voice chuckles gruffly again before he responds with,"

Don't give me that lip you silly dame. I just miss hearing your voice and you weren't answering your regular line. "

Lacus leans forward as she answers with,"

That's because you have been calling me for the last five days every two hours! "

Ben then hears a," What can I say; except for I have a short attention span. Anyway, the boys tell me that Hyrule has this wicked wine and I thought it would be great for my next party."

Lacus looks shocked as she says,

" Are you kidding? Captain Terra would never allow that, especially because she is still mad that I was late for the Grand Master."

Ben hears a spitting sound before Brad says," Those stuck ups are still sore about you being a little late to make out with the Juggernaut? I thought you made up an excuse of that?"

Ben now fully realizes the whole story and says,"

What? You mean you were late because you were kissing him?" Lacus cringes as she hears Brad grunt and say,"

Is that that loser? HE better not be talking to my Lacus or I'm gonna."

Lacus clears her throat before cutting Brad off with," I told you plenty of times by now Brad, Ben is my friend too so stop being like that to him! I have to go now so I will see if I can get you r thing. Love you bye! Sorry about that Ben, Brad gets needy."

Ben just looks upset as he looks right at the women in front of him and slowly says,"

Lacus, you were late and almost missed this mission and then lied to the grand master, your squad, to me and everyone else all because of Brad?"

Ben sees that Lacus does not bother trying to deny it as she looks ashamed and says,

" Oh, I am sorry. I did not mean to lie to everybody and normally I would not make excuses for myself but a lot of the Enji captains and master are already angry with him because of his behavior and authority problems. I just did not want them to be even harder on him. Sometimes Brad can react the wrong way and can sometimes act violently."

Ben sighs and fallows up with,"

You mean like how he pummeled the entire Power club? "

Lacus at once turns pale as she says,

" Ben, so you were there? I knew I thought I saw you."

Ben nods and says," Heh, so much for being stealthy. Before I found the real side of Rick he took me to the fight saying it was a rare "special event." Sorry I did not say hi, but I guess I was afraid Brad would think I was a challenger and hit me across the city, I was getting enough dirty looks that day all ready."

Lacus sees Ben's pained eyes before she sighs and says," Oh, you don't like Brad very much do you Ben?"

Ben grins sheepishly and says,

"Err, let's just say we got off on the wrong foot and that when my first impression of someone is him beating me up it tends to make me think negatively on them. But, I'm sure there must be something good about him; after all, he is your boyfriend."

Lacus looks up for a moment before she says,

" I guess he does make bad first impressions, but even though Brad can appear to be selfish, stupid, rude, childish, violent, and more he has a side that he does not show much.

I first thought he was crazy until something happened at high-school that changed everything. Since then I have seen Brad's true side a side that has brought me much happiness and that is why I continue to stand by him.

Please just give him a chance for my sake. I noticed you did not seem to tell anyone that we were at the Power Club. Thank you, I know it might have been tempting since you don't seem to like Brad very much."

Ben shrugs and says," Well, in the end it would be my word against your and Brad's combined so it would be more trouble than it's worth. And, I don't want to bring your more trouble if I can help it Lacus. It's true, I can't find much about Brad to like but, it's clear you like him so I guess I will trust your opinion Lacus.

"Lacus smiles warmly and has her eyes beam with happiness before she says,"

Thanks Ben, believe me when I say that means a lot to me.

"Ben nods and says," Oh well, so meanwhile how is your pet Chocobo Choca? Still the quickest stubbornness Chocobo on Corneria? "

Lacus giggles at this and answers with,

" Well, oh I am getting a call from Yuna. I don't want to be late again so I guess I should go. If I don't see you till then, good luck on the mission tomorrow Ben!"

Ben smiles and says," You too, Lacus!" He sees Lacus wave and go off before he sighs and quietly says,

" So, something happened at her high school that made her be loyal to Brad. Blast it, if only my father had not sold that broken hover car to make them mad at us everything could have been different! Oh well, too late to complain about that now.

Besides, I am going on a date with Lisa, as soon as she makes the time. I think I'll work on that new energy move some more." Ben goes on to do just that and spends the rest of his trip preparing for the mission till the time has come to get on with it.

The next day the Neo-Highwind jumps out of hyper-space and each of the team's captains explain their squads' mission and currently Cloud is about to do his part. The spiky haired warrior makes sure the rest of Squad 7 is paying attention before he says,"

"All right guys we are about to land in Hyrule. I just want to point out a few important things. First of all Squad Seven's specific assignment is to go to suspect areas of where we think Havoc Drashid is currently located and then report to Master Myers before engaging in any combat.

As said before the world of Hyrule is still a civilization that is developing and many of the population still are suspicious of any non native beings, so just be careful with how you act in public."

Ben nods and quips out,"

All right, I guess that means no talking about the latest hologram movies huh."

Cloud pays no mind to Ben's sarcasm and goes on with,"

Probably. The people of this world may not be very advanced but they do have lots of people with powerful magic so don't be too relaxed. The ship will land on the Lylat embassy; there we will be informed by a friend of Master Myers and an Enji master in his own right.

He is Master Gandowan and he is one of the founders of the Enji order, like the grand master. Master Gandowan will inform us about the customs of this planet and from there we will go to the capital of this planet, Hyrule Castle where the King of Hyrule and his daughter Princess Zelda govern most of the planet from. After we introduce ourselves to them we can began our search. Is everyone ready? Let's move, squad 7!"

Ben clutches the Star Sword tightly as he gets determined and says,"

All right, let's find that Drashid quack and get him out of commission! "

James raises a eyebrow at this and says,

" What's with the puns?"

Ben takes a deep breath before his enthusiasm deflates and he says,"

It's just, oh never mind "

With that Ben and the rest of the Enji knights began their mission to find the leader of Sithantos.

* * *

Little do they know that even though only the royal family of Hyrule knew about the Enji coming to this world, Havoc Drashid already knows of their arrival and had already planned something for them. Currently Drashid, Nightmare, and the rest of his followers are currently residing in the Gerudo desert in an abandoned temple.

At this moment, Nightmare is going to report to Drashid and as we now turn up to the Inquisitor of Darkness marching in to the top of the temple his superior at once notices this and responds with a chuckle before going on to say,"

"Ah Nightmare, you may enter. "

Nightmare at once gets on with his salute before walking up to Havoc and saying,"

I have come to report that the Enji have just landed in the embassy as you predicted."

Havoc turns around to show a delighted smirk before he says,"

Ah, and is Master Myers with them as well? "

The demonic knight nods again and eagerly says,"

Yes, your eminence."

Havoc then looks excited as he rasps out a,"

Ah so predictable, since Elraine failed to capture King Atem no doubt they have begun to research my past and are in a hurry to stop me before we can fulfill our new era."

Nightmare clutch his hand and has it glow red with dark energy before he eagerly says,

" They can hurry as much as they want; they are all ready to late to stop us! I cannot wait to destroy Rodimus Myers and bring the Enji order to its knees!"

Havoc then sternly looks at his henchmen before saying,

" You will not touch the grand master, I will be the one to finish him, understand?"

Nightmare at once bows before saying,"

As you command. "

Havoc chuckles again and says,"

Do not worry, You still can have your fun. I have done some research and apparently this world is constantly terrorized by a king of evil.

You remember the **Triforce** that I mentioned, one of the main reasons we are here in the first place?"

Nightmare instantly replies with,"

I never forget my mission master."

Havoc sighs and says,"

Of course, but let me elaborate. The Triforce is a unique item of power, a one of its kind in the entire universe. The local legend is that three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore gave this world life and created this Triforce as a symbol or manifestation of their power.

They say that anyone who touches the Triforce will have their desire granted. Some time ago a leader of thieves called **_Ganondorf_** was the lucky one to touch the Triforce and his wish gave him incredible power, for a time. After seven years of ruling this world despite having near god like power a hero was able to defeat him because it turned out this king of evil was only able to absorb a part of it. This hero of time was able to seal away Ganon but for centuries he has returned and for centuries he keeps getting destroyed."

Nightmare shrugs and retorts with,"

Forgive me your eminence, but why does this matter?"

Havoc forms a wide grin as he answers with,"

It matters my friend because I believe that these goddess were really the celestial ones who created the Triforce during the war of the gods so long ago. Such a powerful object would most definitely help our cause.

Besides this Ganondorf interests me reading his history has made me quite intrigued in seeing if his history was exaggerated. Once I revive him I am sure he will make a most excellent Inquisitor. "

Nightmare narrows his eyes and says,"

First you revive that scrap heap Sigma and now you want to add another? I told you before that I am the only one true Sithantos Inquisitor! "

Havoc gives off a mock innocent shrug and says,"

Oh, you know what you say, the more the merrier.

Now in order to bring Ganondorf back to this dimension, a strong sacrifice is needed. That is why I want you to engage Master Gandowan in battle and return him here alive. He is one of the founders of the order so I am sure you will have fun fighting him."

Nightmare stands up again and says,"

I hope so. It has been so long since I had someone that could entertain me. Very well then, I shall. "

Before Nightmare can finish his sentence someone is loudly knocking at the edge of the chamber before a shrill female voice says,"

You ho? Master Drashid can I come in? Pretty please?

Nightmare at once lifts up his giant blade and says,"

Who the blazes is that?"

Havoc steps forward and says,

" Oh that's Ranamon, one of our three remaining experimental Digimon. She is a tad bratty, but she still has her uses. You may enter Ranamon. "

His servant giggles before saying,"

Thanks, your greatness. "She then enters; Ranamon has the appearance of a green colored woman with a blue fish like outfit. Her specialty is with water magic. Havoc sees the women bow before he moves forward and snidely says,"

Ranamon I hope you have something worth saying after being so rude."

Ranamon just giggles again and says,"

Of course! I never bother you if it was not for a reason! I just want to say that I did that thing you asked."

Havoc raises a eyebrow and says,

" You mean you were able to find the followers of Gannon?"

His responds is a quick,

" Yup, The head honchos are two old hags but I put up with their ugliness for you my master!"

Havoc walks past her and says,"

Very good Ranamon, You have done well. Your next mission is to sneak into Hyrule castle and get in distance of Princess Zelda. I will soon need her power for something soon. Since you resemble the fish people that live on this world, we can use this to our advantage. I think they're called Zoras."

Ranamon gets up and says," As you command, I think I will fit in better than bucket head, here.

"Nightmare does not take this insult well as he growls and says,"

Watch your mouth, squid girl, or I will have fish for dinner! "

Ranamon strikes a sexy pose and bats her eyes before saying,

" Really now sugar you would not dare harm the prettiest member of Sithantos would you? HAHAHA, AHH what's that on my foot!

"She is screaming because an animal that is a fusion of a bat and a snake, a Vacmorba, just slithered past her foot. The Vacmorba wraps up to Havoc before the leader of Sithantos looks amused and says,"

Oh this? That's just my pet; in fact he is the key to finding Gandowan Nightmare. "

Nightmare raises an eyebrow at this and says," What do you mean?"

Havoc pets his pet and answers with,"

Even if the Enji suppress his energy my slithering friend can sense his energy any way. Take one with you Nightmare; it will speed up your hunt. Now them I am getting rather impatient, both of you fulfill your destiny! It's time to bring forth the final chapter in the pitiful legacy of the Enji Knights!

Nightmare at once takes the Vacmorba and nods before he says," As you command."

Ranamon then gives a victory symbol before she says,"

I will make them see our way master, one way or another! "

They both leave Havoc to himself and as he is alone he looks around he turns around to see what is a large broken mirror. He sees a few broken shards before he then senses something and chuckles darkly ,

"Ah, I can sense many strong auras descending, it is all starting to come together now. At last I can finally end this facade. Master Myers, it's been a while but we will meet again very soon. This time I will show you the how hopeless it is to try and enforce your pathetic dream. Yes, to beam light on a universes that is more fractured then a broken mirror, as long as those shards are so diffrent and feeble they will never be able to be united. I will enjoy seeing your despair as you realize your efforts amount to nothing, I will savor the instant the truth dawns on you,

I will relish the terror that will form in your eyes right before you die! HAHAHA! "

As Havoc Drashid and his minions prepare for another assault the Enji are on the move looking for him. Who will make the first move? Find out next time!


	21. Chapter 21: A Hero of Time and Stars

_Tales of Cosmic wars_

Author's notes: So this tale now intertwines with The Legend of Zelda. Before we began I just want to explain a few things. Since the Zelda time line has gotten so confusing I decide that for my story I just put what parts I want. The way I think the time line is,

First is Skyward Sword, then Ocarina of Time much latter, Majoras mask, Twilight Princess, Link to the Past, the two Oracle games, Links awaking, The Minish cap, the Four swords, The first Zelda, and finally the Adventure of Link. The events of the Adventure of Link happened a year before this chapter. Also, the events of Wind Waker and the games after it don't have any real effect on this story at all, I always seen those games as a different timeline then the others because of how different they are. All right time to get started, enjoy!

_**Chapter 18: A Hero of Time and a Hero of the Stars.  
**_

After the Neo-Hindwind descended on Hyrule all of the Enji knights went to the Lylat embassy to meet with Master Myers's friend Gandowan. However according to Gandowan's apprentice he was investigating a lead on the whereabouts of Havoc Drashid and left the apprentice to greet everybody until he returned.

The apprentice informs Ben and co that recently there had been numerous attacks on local villages by goblins wearing the banner of Gannon. That would not be too unusual except for the fact that several dark creatures were seen with them. Creatures that fit the description of the Necrocalcous! With things looking like Havoc and the Sithantos are up to something Master Myers sends everyone to meet the king of Hyule before they go off to search around Hyrule for Havoc's whereabouts.

They arrive shortly at the castle and present themselves to the King as well as to Princess Zelda. As the Enji walk in to the throne room Cloud sees some of the native Hylain people looking at the new arrivals with a mix of shock and terror before he turns to Ben and the others and says,

"Just remember to be respectful we have to show we are an ally. With the recent attacks people seem to all ready be on edge.

"Ben nods and is in the middle of a reply before a armored soldier in front of him clears his throat and says,"

Presenting,King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Princess Zelda! "

Two figures then walk into the room. One of them looks like a large man with a golden crown and red robes; needless to say it takes less than a second for Ben to figure out that this snow white bearded man is the king. The second person is a beautiful brown haired woman that has slightly pointy ears, golden armor on her shoulders and a purple and white dress.

As princess Zelda is seen by everyone she notices all the gazes coming her way and responds with a bow before she goes on to say in a dignified tone,"

"Greetings warriors of light, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please allow me to speak on my father's behalf, as he has been very ill lately."

Myers sees that the pale King of Hyrule cough before he nods and says,"

Of course."

Zelda then puts her hands together and says,

" I welcome you all to our world. Alas I wish this visit could be about more peaceful things but we are facing the coming of a dark storm. It seems that the followers of the king of evil Ganondorf are once again being very aggressive.

It was only three years ago that the evil king captured me and tried to steal my divine power. I possess within me the Triforce of Wisdom, a fragment of the true Triforce and a family seal of sorts handed down from the goddess. For centuries, Ganon has tried to capture me and my ancestors to gain my power and control this world.

Luckily, the legendary hero always rises to the occasion and always finds a way to defeat Ganondorf. Two years ago an evil clone of darkness of the hero put me into a deep sleep and tried to lure the hero to a trap and then kill him to revive the evil king, but this plan was also foiled.

With what we thought was the last of Ganondorf's worshipers dead, and with making contact with the Lylat Kingdom my father and I thought that Hyrule was to enter its new golden age. But things have not gone has good as we had hoped.

There are more diehard followers of the evil king than we thought and they are acting more aggressively lately. To make matters worse, these are new demonic powerful creatures of shadow among there ranks.

Although we thought that these new creatures were other servants of Ganondorf, it was most alarming for Master Gandowan to tell us that you Enji knights have seen these creatures and that they belong to a force that threatens many worlds. "

Myers nods and responds with,"

Yes, it is alarming that Havoc Drashid would go to a far off world such as this, and chase chaos when he seems to get nothing from it. That is why me and my fellow Enji have come here and put a stop to his games. No matter what world it is, any planet allied with the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights will be protected from danger."

Zelda smiles at this and says," I am most grateful for your help. Gandonwan said much about you Grand Master and I am delighted to see they were not puffed up.

Myers chuckles at this and says,"

Gandowan always did like a good sells pitch. Now then, before we begin our search would it be possible for people with a good knowledge of the land to come with each team? The faster we can get around the better. "

Zelda nods and says,"

Of course, in fact the legendary hero has been fighting these followers of evil for some time now and I am sure he would not mind helping with your search. I will ask him to assist you Enji knights.

Oh yes, I forgot to tell you his name is Link. Also I might have a plan to lure the followers out.

"Myers and the others look curiously at the princess before he says,"

What is this plan princess? "

Zelda then stands straight up and gets in to a regal pose before going on to say,"

I was going to meet the king of the Zora race today to celebrate a festival but recent attacks have led me to cancel it. However, with you Enji knights here I thought if I announce that I will go and then proceed as things are normal, with the addition of you Enji hiding in the distance keeping a close eye."

Myers gives an impressed grin as he adds,

" We could lure the followers out and maybe any Sithantos members that are supporting them. Quite the clever plan, Princess. Terra, would you and your squad help me figure out a plan? "

Terra at once replies with," It would be are pleasure Master Myers."

Zelda smiles as Lacus and the others nod before she says,"

" Thank you Master Myers, everyone. Hopefully we can end Sithantos' vile scheming before they destroy the prosperity we worked so hard to achieve. Everyone, I trust you can aid my planet in thwarting off the forces of evil, but please try to stay alive while you do it."

After this, and more official exchanges, Zelda and the Grandmaster find the best leads for the Enji teams to go and look for. Soon the plan is set and everyone has their assignments. Ben's squad had to look for Sithantos in the graveyard of Kakariko village. The one who will help with their search is none other than the legendary hero _Link_!

Squad 7 is told to meet Link at the outside of the town. They wait for a few minutes while they discuss their plan. Doug sees an old women look at his personal computer before she nearly turns pale and runs away screaming.

Doug hears her screaming witch craft before some local soldiers calm her down and just rolls his eyes,

" Oh man, that princess seemed calm about it but the people here really are from a low class world. Heh, got to be pretty skittish you think a silly translator is going to eat yah."

James sighs with exasperation as he then says,"

I do admit it's just an added hurdle when the only people that will even work with us is the soldiers and people of the castle. I suppose even if the Mushroom Kingdom, Mobius and Popstar were not all as advanced as planets like Corneria, Hyrule truly is for better or worst at the early stages of society. Strange since they seem to have a history surpassing a millennia and are still at this stage but, I suppose it's a good first hand lesion at how there is different paces of evolution."

Cloud groans at this and says,

" Really guys, I did not think you two were the type to be biased. Hyule and its people are just in a different state of growth then what we are use to; they are still the same people as us and have every right to be protected.

" Ben chuckles and says," True Cloud Sensei, but the fact remains that being reminded of all the things this world lacks just makes me want to get things started. Hope our ally shows himself soon, I don't think we have time to waste."

Doug nods as he looks around and says," So where is this Link guy? "

James polishes his glasses and says,"

He will be here any minute now, so calm down. I wonder if he will be of any use against Sithantos. He might be strong for this world but Sithantos have some of the most deadly beings in the universe at their side, like Sigma. Is this guy really going be helpful or just get in the way? "

Ben sees Cloud narrow his eyes before he sighs and says,"

Oh come on guys, this guy is a hero that saved this world many times! I'm sure he must be very powerful. "

Doug shrugs and says,"

Are you sure you are not just excited to meet someone who is a legendary hero, Ben? He may have some skills but history shows out of date hero's end up as dog meat rather fast. "

Cloud folds his arms and says,"

Ben's right guys, this Link is supposed to be expert swordsmen and is even rumored to have magical powers. Besides he knows this world better than anyone so don't assume things till you see reality unfold."

Hiryuumon sees a butterfly zoom by him and tries to eat it before it flies in to a tree , causing him to moan and say,"

Ugh, I just hope he likes cookies, and hopefully has said cookies. Seriously can we go back and, hey wait a minute guys I smell someone coming this way! "

Hiryuumon then points to the east and everyone sees a figure riding a horse approaching them.

The horse is a red skinned, has a white mane of hair and seems to be very fast. The figure quickly appears before them and stops to get off his horse. The figure is a guy with black eyes and blondish brown hair clothed in a green tunic with a green hat to top it off and is wearing brown boots and golden gauntlets with a red jewel in the center of each of them. On his back is a shield and a sword. He is Link, the chosen savior of Hyrule.

Link sees Squad 7 looking at him curiously before he smiles and gets off the hoarse before looking around for a second. He then clears his throat and says,"

Greetings spiky haired one, are you the one called Cloud?"

Cloud grins back as he offers a hand and replies with," Yes I am, the names Cloud Strife. "

Link and Cloud shake hands before Hyrules hero says,"

Ah, so you are the ones that Zelda told me have come from the stars to destroy the source of those black creatures. "

Cloud responds with an assertive,"

You could put it that way. "

Link then turns to the others and says," Aye, well then allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Link and this is my horse Epona."

As the rest of Squad 7 says hello Cloud steps to the side and says,"

"Nice to meet you Link, here is my team. Here is Doug Fitter, James Elrond, and Ben Auro. The dragon creature is a Digimon called Hiryuumon, he may act funny but he is a reliable member of our team. "

Hiryuumon at one smiles and says," Nice to meet you! Say, is that thing your lunch?

"Link sees Epona give off a tense neigh before he says," What did you say?"

Ben goes to claim his Digimon partner's mouth before he can elaborate and says,"

Hiryuumon! What did I say about that! Sorry about that, this guy has a big appetite but he can control himself. Like Cloud said it's nice to meet you."

Link and him shake hands before the green wearing man says,"

Nice to meet you as well, it's always nice to have another ally."

As Ben beams happily at the remark Cloud then walks up and says,"

So, are you familiar with the temple underneath the Kakariko village graveyard?"

Link's eyes turn serious as he turns around and replies with,

" Ah yes, it is the shadow temple. When Ganondorf first stolen the Triforce of power from the sacred realm I went there to awaken one of the seven sages in order to defeat the evil king. That was nearly three hundred years ago though, and I have not been there since. So you really think that this man, Havoc Drashid resides there? "

Cloud shrugs and says,

" Well we know that the Sithantos Patriarch has enough magical energy to revive the dead. A temple near a graveyard just might be a good place."

Link gets troubled as he grasps his fist,"

So he can really revive the dead? "

Ben chuckles tensely and dryly retorts with,"

Trust me; I nearly got killed by one of the people he revived. Whatever this Sithantos order is truly up to, they are up to really twisted stuff."

Link then grasps his fist tightly and says,

" Then it's possible for Ganondorf to rise again. I suggest let's get going. I have struggled against the evil king and his forces for so long; I hoped I had at last ended his nightmarish legacy. But, the only thing worse than seeing him come back once more is for him to join forces with an evil that spans many worlds. "

Cloud then looks at everyone one more time before he says,"

All right then let's move out! "

Link then leads the way on Epona to the village while the Enji use their magic energy to move at the same level of speed. As they approach the village, Ben and Link have a conversation and Link starts it off by looking amazed,"

"So you Enji can move at that level of speed all day? Incredible.  
" Ben grins and says," Ah well not all day but we Enji Knights have to be prepared to handle dangers throughout the universe, so we are trained to move hard and hit hard. Um Link, can I ask you something?"

Link nods and says," Yes what is it?"

Ben sighs and goes on with," Well you said you went to the temple three hundred years ago but you look barely older than I am. Are you immortal or something?"

Link's eyes get stoic as he says,"

I can see why you would think it could appear to be possible but that is not the case. Whenever Ganondorf or his followers threaten Hyrule the goddess send me forward in time. At first they gave me new memories and families for me to have an innocent life. But after a while my different memories began to appear in my head and soon the goddess told me the truth."

Ben looks mortified as he responds with,"

What, even after you realize you had to leave the people you care about you still are ok with it? "

Link looks down and grasps the reins on his horse tightly before he says,"

I admit sometimes it can be painful but I can't just let Hyrule be consumed in darkness for my own personal reasons. Besides as a token of goodwill the goddess gave me a special ocarina that lets me speak with the spirits of my deceased friends. "

Ben nods ,"

That's cool, so you're never really alone then. You really are committed to doing what is right, I see why the people here call you the legendary hero Link, I can tell you deserve that name."

Link smiles and responds with,"

Thanks but it's no big deal, we all walk the path that best suits us. So Ben, why do you join the Enji knights?"

Ben looks up and takes a deep breath before he says," Well. "

Ben is about to answer, but before he can everybody hears screaming in the distance. As they get close to the village they see that buildings are on fire and several green goblins are seen going in to the village.

Cloud sees these ugly monsters attacking before he narrows his eyes ,"

Well, the verdict may still be out on if Sithantos is hiding in the graveyard, but it looks like we have something to find. "

Link gets angry as he hears more screams," Those Moblins, they don't know when to give up! We must hurry before any more damage is done!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly and responds with a," Right, well, hope we give a good impression! Er, to the locals I mean."

The group hurries to the village and discover that several goblins, or as Link calls them Moblins, are going in houses and rounding up the people. Several fat goblins riding giant boars with tusks are herding the people into a circle.

In this circle two witches are beginning to cast some sort of spell. They are both identical looking in clothes and skin expect one of them has a red jewel on their head while the other one has a blue one.

They are **Komue** and **Kotake**, two of the most loyal and persistent followers of Ganondorf. Komune sees a little boy cry before she heckles and says,"

HA, Sister is this not a most glorious day?"

Kotake heckles back before she responds with,

" Yes sister, the weather cannot be more perfect for the return of our master. Once we cast this spell to warp these sacrifices to our "ally" he can finally return!

Komue then groans and turns to her sister before saying," If you are so excited, then stop talking and keep casting! That hero brat always finds a way to mess things up!

" Kotake looks coy for a second and says,"

Ah true, but this time, even if that hero brat does show up he will find himself in for a surprise. Now hurry up you morons and round the last group of people up! "

Her minions then surround a house and see that a little girl is hiding behind a tree hoping they won't see her. A goblin smashes the tree down and the girl down and she screams. The goblin goes to grab her but before he can, the wind blows and the goblin finds that his hand is missing.

As it screams in pain the other ones realize that the girl is gone and Ben is standing in her place! Ben just points his blade at the grotesque being before saying,"

Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to pick on girls? Then again I don't know goblin customs but, oh forgot it. You're all finished!"

The goblin roars out in fury, and he and all the others shout out even louder as they see Link run besides Ben! Link sees the evil pair of sisters flying above him before he frowns and says,"

You two, haven't you learned your lesson by now? I killed both of you twice!

"Komue just grips her broomstick tightly as she says,"

That may be true you hero brat, but this time things will go differently. "

Kotake nods and elaborates with,"

We have a new ally, a power that is not from this world and his power is beyond your understanding!"

Link then takes out his most used blade, the legendary Master Sword before he also gets out his Mirror Shield and says,"

Maybe, but if you are paying attention I have some other-world friends here too!"

Komue sees Squad 7 all get ready to fight before she scoffs at their gazes and says,

" So these are what Enji Knights are. Bah I thought they would be bigger.

" Cloud points his large sword at the twin hags before saying,"

You two, have you seen an old man called Havoc?"

Kotake scratches her head and says,"

Err, Havoc Drashid you say? We don't know anything about any leader of anything called the sith. Oops."

Doug rolls his eyes and reacts by saying a sarky,

" Wow you old hags are the worst liars I've seen in a while."

Komue then glares at her sister and says,

" Idiot! Maybe we might know something but it will not help you where you are going. Everyone destroy them! "

As their goblin attack force all give out battle cries Kotake has the gem on her forehead glow before she says,

" I might not be good with secrets but I am good at coming prepared!

Rise to crush those that defy your master. _King Helmasaur_, arise! "

She snaps her fingers and the ground begins to shake. Soon a giant scorpion like monster with a mask on its face comes from the ground. As this monster spots Link and roars the man with the title of hero of time grimaces as he turns to Ben and says,"

" I battled that creature before, but in a dudgeon. They must really want to win, to go all out like this. "

Komue then sees that her targets still remain unfazed by the forces coming for them before she grins and says,"

Ah this looks like it could use one more thing to complete this scene; of course, I almost forgot to use your gift from the Patriarch.

"The witch throws a dark crystal to the ground and from it come ten Necrocalcous!

Link is shocked at the shape of his new black foes and shows it with,

" What, these creatures again? "

Ben hastily turns to his new comrade and says,"

So you have met these freaks before?"

Link quickly responds with," A week ago five of them attacked the castle. At first they were assumed to be beings from the Twilight realm that I had fought previously, but when I realized that these monsters had no desire but to destroy I realized that they were different."

Ben grins as he takes the Star Sword out of the sheath and says," Well, good, you know what they are capable of. "

Doug pounds his fists together and eagerly darts around before he says,"

Enough talk, it's butt kicking time!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance and says" Got that right Doug. Hey Hiryuumon, you hungry? "

His Digimon pal licks his lips and eagerly says,"

Are you kidding, I'm starving. "

Ben chuckles and says,"

Well then it's a good thing today is pork-chop day! "

Hiryuumon nods ,"

Ha, got it boss. I hope they taste good on this world. Hiryuumon Digivole to Wyrmmon!"

Link sees the small dragon be surrounded with light before he takes the shape of a larger dragon. He gets tense at this and says,"

Is that normal? Ben hears his non human pal roar before responding with,"

For a Digimon yes, all right time for some monster removal.

"And so the battle begins. Doug and Cloud began their fight against the goblins and Necrocalcous. Wyrmmon and James face off against the big goblins riding the giant boars while Ben and Link square off with the King Helmasaur.

The group of putrid goblins quickly surround Doug and Cloud in a matter of moments. But despite their numbers, they are still just simple poorly trained goblins that relay on brute force more than anything and a few quick punches and sword blows are all it takes to send them flying.

While the goblins may have been a piece of cake the Necrocalcous are a different story. The creatures of darkness seem to get more powerful every time they appear.

Two of them try to impale Doug with their extendable claws but Doug is able to dodge it at the last second. He then responds by using his Thousand Steel Hurricane kick attack to destroy them. A third one attacks from a distance by extending its arms quickly and hitting Doug in the back. This gets Doug mad, and he replies with his dragon fist attack and sends him through the fourth one.

As Doug pounds the Necrocalcous on his end, Cloud is dealing with the rest of them. Five of the monsters surround Cloud and then all try to impale him at once.

When they all land, they see Cloud is in front of them looking bored with his sword drawn. The Necrocalcous get ready to attack again when all of a sudden they all shatter! It seems that in the few seconds that the monsters attacked Cloud he slashed them all to pieces!

As the grunts are being taken care of, Wyrmmon and James are having a field day with the Giant Goblins. One of them charges at James with his boar and James does not move at all. Just as the boar is about to reach James he jumps in the air and jumps on to the boar to use it as a spring before he springs up higher and fires an energy arrow at the goblin's head and through the boar, killing them both.

All Wyrmmon has to do is roar and the two boars are heading in the opposite direction despite their riders commands. The frustrated Goblins try to throw their giant maces but Wyrmmon counters with his Magma Cyclone attack, which burns the weapons and turns all four creatures into deep fried corpses to the digimon's delight.

While everyone is destroying the enemies, Link and Ben are having a harder time with the King Helmasaur. Link tries to start off the fight by attacking with his Megaton hammer to try and break the Helmasaur's mask, but the beasts tail hits him.

Ben tries to attack as Link is hit, but the monster attacks again with a blast of energy from his month that Ben dodges at the last second. However my evading the blast Ben now gets smashed by the King Helmasaur's left claw, smacking him in to one of the buildings. As Ben gets out of the rubble he realizes this will be a harder fight then he thought, and goes over to Link. Before he says,

"Are you alright, Link?

"Link realizes the cut over his face before responding with,"

Don't worry it's just a flesh wound."

Ben sees the monster before them baring its fangs again before he steps back and cautiously says,

" You beat this thing by yourself before, right? Link blocks a incoming tail thrust and staggers back from the impact before he hastily says,"

Aye, however this thing seems to be much more powerful than before. If I remember correctly, the last time I fought this beast his weakness was his head. That mask of his is to get around that weak spot so we have to break it first. My hammer was good enough for the job last time, so hopefully it will work again. Can you distract him long enough for me to get an opening?"

Ben nods and says,

" Yes, but wait. I think I have a move that can break the mask in one hit.

"Link looks confused as his responds is,"

Really? If that is so then how come you did not try it yet?"

Ben grimaces before he chuckles tensely and says,"

Well I have not exactly gotten the process for it down pat yet, but now is the perfect time to test its worth so stand back and keep him from blasting me if you could."

Link quickly nods and says,"

If you really think that this will work, then all right.

"Without another word Ben then begins to charge up his magic energy as Link exchanges blows between his sword and the King Helmasaur's tail. Just as Ben is ready to fire his attack, the monster unleashes another blast from his mouth. Good thing Link has a mirror shield and uses it to reflect the attack at his face, giving Ben the perfect opportunity to fire!

The member of Squad 7 then has his blue magic aura flare up like a furious fire before he tries to focus it as he says,

" All right, one dead monster coming up! Spirit Cannon! "

Ben then puts his hands together fires a massive beam of magic energy that looks like it will blow the monster to pieces. At least at first it looks like it works and as the one who unleashed this blast sees this Ben grins and says," All right, I did it! It may have taken a week, but it paid off! Wait a minute, what's happening!

" It seems that to Ben's dismay he has not mastered the attack as much as he thought he did, and right before the attack hits the beast it goes out of control and scatters everywhere. Komue and Kotake see this and fly over to Ben and Link. Link then sees Ben's mortified reaction before he says,"

"Was that, suppose to happen Ben? "

Ben sighs as he wipes some sweat off his face,"

Um, not really. I guess it still needs a few corrections, good thing I did not give the attack an official name yet."

Komue then gives off a loud irritating cackle before she says,"

They said that Enji knights were the most powerful warriors in the universe and instead we get a clown performing light shows!"

Ben at once gets infuriated as he glares at the hag,"

Hey, for your information it takes time to master such a high-class attack from scratch!"

Kotake just snickers as she says,"

All talk this one is, quickly, servant of the evil king, eat your dinner! What's this, why is the ground shaking?"

Komue then looks around before she gasps ,"

Watch out sister, it is a rock slide! "

It seems that one of the fragments of Ben's energy attack flew into a part of Death Mountain behind the village and was powerful enough to blast a chunk of it off. Luckily, that chunk just happened to fall in the direction of the battle. The two witches try to avoid the rocks but they then ran into each other and got hit by a large rock sending them to the ground.

One of the biggest boulders hit King Helmasaur right in the face and while he was able to destroy it the bolder with his tail, the impact still was large enough to destroy his mask first. Ben sees this and shrugs,"

Well, that might not have happened the way I thought it would but hey, whatever works, right? Err, come on Link, let's finish it while it's stunned!

" Link takes out the Master Sword once more and grunts a quick,

" Right! "

The two warriors then resume the attack and are able to move fast enough to get in some slashes, and without the mask protecting it they are now able to do some real damage to the beast.

After blocking another strike from the beast's tail, Link uses his own magic energy to charge his sword with a golden color. He then unleashes a powerful spin attack to cripple the monster. As King Helmasaur is distracted by the pain, Ben charges at him to finish him and as he does he says,"

"Alright you monster, I know this move works so you're finished! Take this, my anger, my hatred and all of my sorrow. Shining Flare Slash!

"Ben goes in for the kill and while the King Helmasaur tries to kill him one last time with a defiant roar and fires a final mouth blast, however Ben's energy is so strong at the moment that it is deflected.

Ben completes the attack and the King Helmasaur is slashed in two. The two halves of the monster shatter, and now the two witches are alone. Link sees the remains of King Helmasaur blow up before he smirks,"

Nice job Ben, you Enji knights are as strong as your reputation."

Doug sees his teammate's handiwork as well before he chuckles and says,"

Well Ben, it looks like you and Link got that monster out of the way."

Ben gives a thumbs up before he proudly says,"

You know what they say, teamwork conquers all. "

Cloud raises a eyebrow and responds with,

" I see you tried that new move Ben. Too bad you nearly destroyed the town instead of destroying the monster." Doug sees Ben look ashamed before he nods and says,"

You can't unleash so much magic energy at once unless you concentrate better, otherwise next time it could backfire and your find that the only face you blew up was your own! "

Ben looks mortified before he says,"

I know I have some work to do on it, but things turned out okay, right?"

James then clears his throat before further interjecting with,"

Hey guys, I don't mean to be rude, but why don't we rescue the people here and take care of those witches?"

Link sees the duo eyesores both looking murderous before he readies himself,"

Yes, those two are present, so we cannot take our eyes off them. "

Komue proceeds to shake her fist as she flies closer to her hated foe and says,"

Hey, we are not done yet! "

Kotake nods and says," You all will pay for the embarrassment you caused us tenfold!

Link points the Master Sword right at his foes before he goes on to say,"

You might want to reconsider, I could beat you both myself and now you are outnumbered, six to one.

"Kotake counts quickly before she gulps and says,"

They are right, sister, we can't win, what are we to do? "

Komue smacks her sister in the face before she says,"

Idiot, we don't have to beat them to win, we just have to bring these people back with us so our associates can use them to revive our master!"

Link then gasps in horror before he angrily says,"

So, you two are working with this Sithantos organization to bring back Ganondorf! No, I won't let you revive him again!

"He takes out his bow and arrow and charges it with magic energy to turn it into a holy infused light arrow. "

You two are finished! "

Link fires a light arrow at the witches but before the arrow hits a blast intercepts it. Ben instantly looks around and tensely says,"

What the…? Those witches did not do it and we got rid of the rest of the help."

Cloud narrows his eyes and says," Wait a minute Ben, I sense a strong Magic energy that has concealed itself until now."

Everyone then braces themselves as they hear a ghoulish laughter that then says,"

Ha, you heretics are right, Nightmare told me to keep an eye on you two hags since he did not trust your abilities."

Kotake looks insulted as she turns around and says,"

What? Who dares mock us"

The same voice from before then sneers before he coldly says,

" That would be me." A figure then appear out of thin air in front of the two sisters.

The figure resembles a skeleton and is equipped with a magic staff. The figure is _Skull-Satamon_, an ultimate level Digimon. Skull-Satamon raises his staff and promptly introduces himself with,"

You inferior beings may refer to me as Skull Satamon. Nightmare sent me to watch over you two in order to insure the success of the mission. Now hurry up and transport the humans back to the base while I slay these Enji heretics and the green elf."

Link aims his bow at the unwanted new arrival before saying," I'm not an elf!"

Doug just rolls his eyes before he says,"

There is no way I am letting some corpse get in my way. Cover me guys! "

Doug then proceeds to charge at the demon Digimon and James at once fires a barrage of energy arrows to cover him. The Digimon does not seem concerned though, and just laughs as he nimbly evades all of James' attacks and then casually side steps Doug's lunging right punch and left uppercut before he retaliates with a blast of yellow energy from his rod!

Doug is hit right in the chest and is sent flying in to James and sending them both into a boulder. Doug is not too happy about that and as he grasps his sore chest he says, "

God damn it that laughing skeleton won't get away with this!

"He then punches the ground in anger, but unfortunately his punch was so strong that the ground breaks him and James fall into an underground grotto! Doug is caught off guard by this and says,

" Ugh, what just happened?"

James holds his head to surpass the throbbing sensation he feels before he looks around and says,"

Looks like you overdid it, just be grateful that we landed in where ever this is. Of course, we have no way of getting back up but. I might be able to use magic to change that but it will take some time. Still, really Doug watch where your punching.

"The irate marital artist gives his red haired teammate a dirty look before saying,

" Shut up James, you're not helping. You think I knew how weak the ground was? Anyway let's just find a way back up so I can smash that freak's face in!" As they try to figure out that Ben is trying to make sure his pals are still alive as he runs up and says,

" Doug, James! Where did they go? Are they all right?"

Link responds with,"

They are fine. The land of Hyule is full of secret holes. Probably should have warned you guys about that, sorry. It's easy enough to get out of them out, though all you have to do is,"

Ben then sees a light coming for his new ally before he dashes and says,"

Watch out! "

Link takes Ben's warning just in time to avoid another blast from Skull-Satamon. The Sithantos minion quickly unleashes another blast but Ben then deflects that attack, causing the skull faced villain to say,"

" HA, you fools don't seem to be taking me seriously enough. I was created by the Patriarch as a fusion between a Digimon and a Necrocalcous with the sole person of my being to destroy all those that defy the order of Sithantos and you four fit the description perfectly!"

Wyrmmon growls at the skinny enemy in front of him before he says,"

This guy is getting on my nerves."

Ben sees his dragon pal getting vicious before he shrugs and says,"

He's all yours. "

Wyrmmon then extends his wings and chuckles before he says," Thanks boss."

Skull Satamon sees Wyrmmon take to the air before he sneers ,

" Well, if it is not another Digimon that serves humans, how pathetic. "

Wyrmmon has smoke appear out of his nostrils before he counters with,"

You are crazy, insulting me while forgetting that Havoc Drashid is a human! You can't just pretend things, that's cheating!"

The ghastly monster crosses his arms and smugly says,"

Don't insult me, my master may indeed be a human, but he is not like the rest of the trash. Master Havoc Drashid is beyond regular mortals, he is the one who will lead this corrupt universe into its new era!"

Wyrmmon has had enough at this point and shows it with,"

I had enough of you, Magma Cyclone! "

Wyrmmon unleashed a powerful tornado of fire that heads directly for the ghost Digimon and the two witches, but all that Skull-Satamon does is put up his staff and a powerful magic shield surrounds him and the witches, protecting them from harm. Ben sees Skull-Satamon just grinning before he curses and says,"

Man that thing is strong; he was able to nullify Wyrmmon's strongest attack as if it were nothing!"

There enemy then gloats yet again as he says,"

Ha, you seem to forget that I am an Ultimate class Digimon while you are a mere champion class. Unless you can Digivole further you lack the power to challenge me. "

Kotake unleashes another burst of high pitched laughter before she says,"

That's right, you overgrown lizard, you are done!"

Kotake then cringes as her fellow follower of evil glares at her and coldly says,"

I thought I told you two to leave already, why are you still here!"

Komue chuckles tensely and says,"

Oh, sorry, I forgot in the excitement and all. Come sister, let's disappear!"

Cloud sees the two hags beginning to glow with magic energy before he says,"

Wyrmmon do not let them escape with the people!" The Digimon takes the order and says," Got it, Dragons Rage!" As the heroic dragon charges for his targets Skull Satamon just points his staff at him and says,"

I think it's time for you stop moving for a while, Nail Bone! "

As Wyrmmon goes to charge at the witch sisters before they teleport away with the townspeople Skull-Satamon warps in front of him and blasts him with a spell that seems to turn him to stone!

With the attack stopped, Komue and Kotake complete their warp spell and vanish with the hostages.

As Wyrmmon sees his body quickly petrifying he struggles to do something only to no avail before he says,"

Oh man not again AHH! "

Ben sees his digimon partner now completely turned to stone before he glares at the Digimon that did that to him and says,"

That freak turned him into a statue! That's it, you are dead!"

Cloud quickly extends his free hand and says,"

Wait Ben, we have to do this calmly or he will beat us as easily as Doug and the others."

Ben pauses and says," You're right Sensei, do you have a plan?"

Cloud's answer is,"

Yes, Ben get on his left side while I get on his right. With Link in the front we will have him surrounded. "

Link grasps the Master Sword tightly as he says,"

Sounds like it will work."

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance and says," All right then, lets put this ghoul back in the grave."

" The three warriors then surround the evil Digimon in a triangle like formation and as Skull Satamon sees the three hero's getting ready to attack he snickers,

" It does not matter if you surround me or not, you still cannot win. Let me show you why! "The demon jumps into the air and fires a barrage of dark magic blasts but all three warriors are able to deflect every shot and they all jump at him at once.

First to attack is Ben, who attacks with a roundhouse kick that is blocked by the Digimon's fist. Next comes Link, with a downward thrust that is blocked by Skull Satamon's staff, As Link's sword collides with the foe's staff, the digimon takes the opening to kick Link into Ben and they both fall to the floor.

This is just enough time for Cloud to attack, though and he slashes the ghost Digimon with his sword on the chest. The monster finally feels pain and clutches his chest in pain.

But as he glares at the one who wounded him not only is Cloud unleashing his blue Sword Beam Limit Break, but Ben and Link both unleash there variants of the energy sword wave attack as well! The Sithantos lackey is then blasted hard to the nearby building he regains his balance and cries out in fury,"

"Damn you infernal insects! I will make you all burn for this! "

Skull-Satamon then unleashes a steam of energy to try and blast everyone but in his rage his aim is not so good.

Everyone is able to dodge the attack and resume the assault. Link throws his boomerang at the Digimon and this special Gale Boomerang creates a strong burst of wind when thrown. Despite this, the ghoul is able to dodge it, but he does not realize that Ben had thrown his star sword at the same time Link had thrown his boomerang.

Skull-Satamon avoids being decapitated, but the blade still gets his face. As he recoils from the attack Cloud appears from the air and this time attacks the Digimon with his Cross Slash Limit attack which sends the Digimon to the ground. As the Digimon gets up, he is furious and snarls out.

"You Enji Maggots! I had enough playing around!"

Link grasps his sword with two hands and says," Is that so? Well so did I. Be gone demon!" Link goes in for the finishing blow but before he reaches the monster he all of a sudden stops moving! Ben sees Link freeze in place and is baffled as he says,"

What the, Link why did you stop the attack?"

Ben's dread builds up as he sees Link is not moving an inch and can barley say," I can't move!"

Ben is about to go over till he realizes he can't get his body to listen to him before he says," What, Hey I can't move either!"

Cloud tries moving as well and tensely says," Damn it, neither can I! He must be using a spell!" Skull Satamon has his rod glow red before he laughs and gleefully says,"

Ha, for once you fools are correct. Do you all see where you are standing in?"

Ben 's eyes only pick up a shadow beneath him I don't see anything, just his shadow. "

Cloud sees that his foe's shadow is larger than it should be before he announces ,"

That's it, somehow his shadow is paralyzing us!"

His foe responds with,

" Close but not quite, that energy stream attack I did before had more than one effect. It also planted small energy mines that when touched by my opponents they cannot move until I permit them to."

Ben groans and says,"

That's not too bad a trick, though I don't want it to be me who falls for it! Got to get out of this, we just started this mission! "

Skull Satamon then hovers directly above the trio before he says," It's no use you three are dead!

"He then charges up a large amount of magic energy on his staff until a giant energy ball is around it,"

Nothing can stop the glory of Sithantos, die Heretics!

"He then fires the blast and it seems to be a direct hit! When the smoke clears Skull-Satamon expects to see nothing but a crater, but he is in for a surprise when he sees a blue force field protecting the three instead! This causes the ghoulish Digimon to have his jaw drop,  
" Wait, WHAT! How did you create a force field when you can't even move?"

His answer is a stern female voice saying,"

That's because it was not them, it was us!" Skull Satamon to quickly glance behind him before he says,"

It can't be, the Enji have reinforcements?

"The Digimon looks behind him and sees that Luke and his team have arrived. Tear was the one who created a force field using her ability to create some magic spells by singing. She and Natalia then free Ben, Cloud and Link from the paralyzing spell. As Ben sees Luke, Tear and the rest of their squad run up he happily says,"

"Luke! Thanks for the save. "

Cloud sees Luke's comrade the long haired Jade the Necro master casually walk up before saying,"

So, Jade, I see that you guys made it. Not that I am ungrateful, but why are you here when your team was supposed to investigate the Lost Woods? "

Jade chuckles before wryly replying with,

" That is quite an easy answer. We looked all over the area for any sign of Sithantos, but all we found was an empty temple or two and some badly dressed crazy kids who tried to pester us. They lacked manners, so I took the liberty of "educating" them."

Luke's other friend the blond haired Guy just chuckles tensely

What do you mean, educating Jade? When you saw that one of them tried to pick pocket you they almost got torched from you until they told you about seeing evil monsters heading to Kakariko village."

As Jade shrugs Luke nods and adds,

" After that, we are up to where we are now. Glad we're not too late."

Tear sees the Sithantos agent glaring at her before she coldly says,"I assume this eerie ghoul is part of Sithantos? "

Natalia has finished healing Ben Link and Cloud and as soon as Cloud can move his arms he quickly responds with,"

Yes he is Skull-Satamon and he is very powerful."

Ben sighs and says," He may have tricked me before but I won't let him get away with this."

Guy sees Ben looking winded before throwing in a,

" Are you sure? You look beat. "

Ben wipes some sweat and says," Do I? Must be some debris falling on me because I am far from done. Just need a chance to catch my breath that's all."

Luke chuckles and says," Don't worry, Ben, we can finish this guy. "Skull Satamon sees Luke get in to his own fighting stance before he snickers and confidently says,"

Ha, no matter how many of you Enji rats are here you cannot defeat me! Nail Bone!"

Skull-Satamon unleashes another barrage of energy blasts but Jade is ready for the attack as his hands glow and he says," "

Oh please, is that all you can muster demon? Meteor Storm! "

Jade clench's his hand and unleashes a barrage of powerful energy meteors that overwhelm the digimon's attack and damages the foe. Jade's target tried to protect himself with a shield of his own but was shocked to find it broke after a couple of collisions! After the bad guy gets blasted back he twists his head around and says,

" So, you are not as weak as I thought. No matter, it's still not enough though."

Luke grins and slickly says," Oh yeah, well I am just getting started myself!"

Luke then charges at Skull-Satamon but the Digimon is too fast to catch the red haired Enji's blow. Luke finds his charging sword slash only slashing down a tree before he says,"

"Ugh, will you slow down for a minute?"

His target jeers at him and flies out of Luke's range ," Ha, pathetic mortal, the three before you were only able to hit me by coming from all sides. You alone are not enough!

Guy quickly says,"

Well, good thing it's not one on one, Nihil Blade Tempest!"

The lanky monster at once ushers a," What t, Guh!"

As Luke was distracting him Guy took the chance to sneak up behind him and attack from behind with his powerful technique. The attack slams the evil Digimon right into Luke, who then slams into Skull Satamon with his own skill, Rending Fang blade!

This powerful sword combo damages the evil fiend severely and also breaks his staff. Skull Satamon crushes his broken weapons remains with his fist,

"Blast you Enji maggots! Using your numbers to overwhelm me is not very noble. But all you have done is made me angry! I'll tear you all to pieces with my bare hands!"

He then disappears, and no one can see where he went. He did not hide for long though, as Natalia sees Skull-Satamon appear in the sky and rapidly closing in on Tear! The short blond haired former princess gasps before she says,

" Watch out Tear, he's above you! Keep away from her you monster, Star Embrace! "

Natalia quickly bombards the evil Digimon with a barrage of arrows and her attack is successful.

The ghost Digimon is blasted off course and collides into the ground. Tear at once bats a greatful look to her friend and says,

" Thank you Natalia I am ashamed at how close that was."

Natalia winks and keeps her bow ready," It was nothing. "The hostile Digimon gets up once more and with even more fury spits out,"

You wretched Enji brats, I can't feel my arm! It is too late though, destroying me will not change the plan that is in motion. Maybe I can't beat you now, but I am not leaving till I get one of you as an offering! You Enji Knights will never win!"

Tear sees the follower of the order of darkness dash frantically at her before she grasps her wand tightly and says,"

Your plans will fail demon! You want my energy, then have it! Innocent Shine!

"Tear unleashes a powerful level of an attack, the attack barrages Skull Satamon with spirals of light that completely overwhelms him. As the dark Digimon finds his entire body burning up he moans out in pain one last time and says,

" Gah, long live the glory of Sithantos!"

The attack proceeds to completely destroys him and when everyone is sure that not a trace of their enemy is left Luke chuckles and says,"

Nice job Tear you nailed him hard!

Tear just flicks her hair back before she responds with," Thank me later, right now we don't have time to relax." Cloud puts his sword away and says,"

Tear is right, those two witches got away thanks to Skull-Satamon's intervention and they took the hostages with them. Their warp beam seemed to go in the opposite direction of the graveyard, so I doubt their base is there. "

Jade sighs before he puts his hand on his face and says," I guess we are back to square one then. By the way Cloud, where is the rest of your squad?"

Ben looks around and says," Let's see, Doug and James fell in a hole over there and that crazy Digimon froze poor Wyrmmon. So, would someone like to heal Wyrmmon please? I'd do it, but I am not that good with healing spells."

Natalia sees the stone colored Digimon and says," Sure, I will do it."

She is about to go over before Doug reminds everyone he is still around by loudly shouting," Hey, is anyone going to help us out?"

Ben walks over to the hole and peers down ,"

I'm surprised you guys have not climbed out yet." James shouts back with,"

The hole out of here is too small and there is no place to climb on. I could use magic but I don't want to risk causing a cave in."

Link then looks down and says," Do you guys see a light in there?"

A few seconds later Doug responds with a,"

Yup."

Link nods and elaborates with,"

Step in to the light; it should lift you back to the surface. " Doug gives off a uneasy,"

Are you sure about this?" Link's retort is,"

Trust me; I've been in many of these holes over the years." Doug and James then do as Link says and soon they are above ground."

Doug sees he is back on the surface and grins,"

Well, what do you know, it worked!"

James wipes off some dust on his leg and says,"

So much for you thinking the light would kill us." Doug gives James the evil eye,"

I didn't see you try it either! Well, falling in here was not all bad. At least I found a bunch of rubies. I just got myself some serious cash here."

James sighs and says,"

You're forgetting, with the current exchange rate the rubies are only worth a few thousand gill, right?

"Doug realizes this and grumbles before turning to the red haired man and saying,"

James you have to always ruin the mood, don't you? " Ben chuckles and gets in-between them before he says,"

Calm down guys. "As the two got out of the hole Natalia was able to break the stone spell that Skull-Satamon had cast on Wyrmmon and as the digimon regains his senses he instantly says,"

" Time for a special meal of charred skeleton! Hey, what the? Oh man did I get miss out again? Ben chuckles and says,"

If it makes you feel better you got turned to stone this time. Don't worry, you will have your day."

Wyrmmon calms down and says,"

Thanks boss." As Squad 7 gets back together Link just crosses his arms and ponders for a bit before he says,"

What did that demon mean when we could not stop a plan that was in motion? Something tells me this was not the full extent of our enemies forces."

Ben shrugs and says,"

Maybe he meant the festival of the Zoras that Princess Zelda was attending?"

Link at once grows alarmed,"

What? The Sithantos are going to attack there?"

Cloud grins and says," Don't worry Link, the Princess suspected there might be an attack.

That's why several Enji knights, including are leader Grand Master Myers, are hiding in the shadows to ambush any would be attackers."

Tear sees the destruction around her before she sighs,"

Still, I am worried about what Sithantos is planning, they clearly are not fazed by are presence here."

Link gets even more tense as he says,"

If Sithantos is really in league with the followers of Ganondorf then they might want to capture Zelda to try and resurrect him again! We must hurry to Zora valley as quickly as possible!" Cloud tries to check in with Cid before he pauses and says,"

Link might be right, our communications are jammed. Something is definitely going down soon so let's move out squad 7! "Luke nods and says," Don't leave us out!"

Ben sees everyone is all ready moving out before he just sighs quietly and says,"

Good grief, I can tell that this is going to be one of those days.

Thanks to the help of Luke's squad Ben, Link and friends were able to prevent the people of Kakariko village from being completely enslaved, however Komue and Kotake were still able to escape with their hostages for whatever they have been planning.

Whatever they have planned will have to be dealt with later, because it seems that an even bigger attack is about to happen in Zora's valley. Will our heroes stop the attack in time?

Sorry but that will have to wait in till next time.


	22. Chapter 22: Determination of a Iris

_Tales of Cosmic Wars_

Last time Ben and his squad met up with the hero of Hyrule, Link. Together They were able to defeat the forces led by Komue and Kotake, two of the most loyal followers of Evil king Ganondorf. The two witches were gathering people for some sort of ritual but Ben and co beat everything they threw at them. Unfortunately, thanks to the arrival of a minion of Sithantos Skull-Satamon the two were able to escape with the people they captured so far.

Thanks to the arrival of Luke Fon Fabre's squad, he was defeated without too much hassle. Even though victory was achieved, no one is relaxing just yet, mainly because the evil Digimon hinted that an even bigger force is about to capture Princess Zelda of Hyrule, who is currently in Zora valley celebrating a festival.

As Ben, Link and the rest hurry to the valley Lacus Raystar, Grand master Myers and several other Enji knights are already hiding in the valley because of previous hints of a attack.

Will the Enji be successful in stopping the forces of Sithantos? Let's find out!

**Chapter 19: Lighting Edged Determination Of A Elegant Iris.**

Among everything else going on today also happens to be the day that the Zoras celebrate their water love day. At this time the ruler of Hyrule and the king of Zoras share a feast to celebrate the bond between the two races. As everyone is celebrating, the Enji Knights are staying in the shadows keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

Terra's squad is keeping their position behind a waterfall. So far it's been a tranquil event but the forces of justice don't dare falling in to a lull of safety knowing that the agents of Sithantos are about. Currently Terra is walking over to her fellow ladies and says,"

"Has any one found anything suspicious to report?"

Lacus gives a pleasant smile as she leans back and says," Everything seems fine over here; only thing moving about is the water Captain Terra."

Yuna nods and adds a,"Everything is normal over here on the west side to."

Terra smiles and says,"

Very well, what about you Colette? Colette? Where did she go?"

Before anyone can get worried Colette bubbly says," Hi everybody! I'm back!"

Terra raises an eyebrow and says," Colette! Where did you go in the first place? We cannot allow anyone in the Valley to see us. "

Colette walks over and responds with,

" I know, but I was getting pretty hungry and the hungrier we get the harder it is to keep a look out. That's why I brought lunch for everybody. Who likes, AHH!

"Colette trips over a rock and falls. The lunch flies over the waterfall. "

Lacus sees this and face palms before she says in a deadpan fashion,

" Colette, now all you accomplished was to bring lunch to a waterfall!"

Colette gets rigid with shame and says," Sorry everyone!"

Terra crosses her arms and crossly says,"

If you are hungry remember you're training to suppress your hunger. Let's see, I just returned so Lacus, would you mind reporting to Master Myers?"

Lacus nods and says," No problem, I'll be back soon. "

Lacus then moves with stealth and speed to the location where Master Myers is. The Grand Master is under the alias of an adviser of Zelda and is at the dinner table. Lacus has dressed beforehand in a slightly more stylish variation of her normal Enji uniform and now makes her way to the table as a tourist who wants to meet the princess and after she meets her she goes up to Master Myers.

The leader of the Enji Knights plays his part as he looks jolly and says,"

"Well, hello there, young miss, how do you do? "

Lacus smiles back and says,"

Very well, I just wanted to tell you that the fishermen have not discovered any "Poachers" yet." Myers gives off a amused look and says,

" I see, well in that case, tell the Fishermen to keep up the good work. " Lacus then looks around the area before she bows slightly and politely says,"

Thank you Master, I will go back now. "

Myers holds up a plate of food and says," Wait a minute, before you go take this pasta meal with you.

"Lacus blushes slightly and says," Are you sure it is okay? I mean we are, I am in the middle of working, I can wait a little while longer."

Myers just nods and says," This is a feast, there's plenty more where that came from. Besides even if the top fishermen can survive for weeks without food it does not mean they have to."

Lacus gratefully takes the plate and says," Heh, thank you Master Myers."

The old warrior sees Lacus at once look around before quickly pacing back to the others before he sighs and thinks,"

_Lacus, you are always trying your best and keeping a kind smile on your face, while at the same time you are one of the hardest working rookies. Sometimes I wonder if she is trying so hard to meet everyone's expectations of the chosen successor of the children of the Raystar family._

Princess would you excuse me for a moment? I would like to see if my friend Gandowan has returned to the embassy.

"Zelda pauses for a second till she says,

" Of course Master Myers, when you return we shall have dessert."

She turns to speak to the king of Zoras, a large plumb blue fish like being with a red cape and a crown. She sees the regal aquatic life form looking cautions before she smiles and says,"

See, King Zora, we have nothing to fear from the Enji Knights and the Lylat republic. They are sincere in their desire to help us."

King Zora sips down his drink before he responds with,"

I suppose you are right your majesty. Although the people were nervous about anything that came from another world, I think they are starting to see that people from other worlds are not all the same just like us.

After all, if Zora 's humans and the other people of Hyrule can trust each other than its not to hard a stretch to think we can trust other worlds, no matter how different they are."

Zelda takes a deep breath and says,"

That's good to know, I hope we can officially join the republic in time."

As Lacus returns to her post, she notices a Zora approaching the table that looks suspicious. She notes this suspicions and quietly comments,"

"That's odd, it may be my first day here but still, that Zora looks a bit strange."

Lacus then puts her food down and gazes closely as this Zora girl walks right up to the princess and in an airhead tone says,"

Hey is it really you Princess Zelda? I mean the true beloved pearl of Hyrule?

"Zelda is caught off guard with this new arrivals out there tone before she clears her throat and says,"

Why yes I am, and who may you be?" The Zora girl just puts her arms behind her and bashfully says,

" Oh nothing much, just your number one Zora fan!"

King Zora raises an eyebrow and says," That's odd, I don't remember seeing you. Who are you again?"

The female turns around and retorts with," Who little old me? I am just a Zora girl who likes to travel. I came back here for the festival and when I saw Princess Zelda I just had to get her autograph. So Princess would you be willing to sign my book here?

"Zelda sees the girl at once take out a large black book before she looks at how eager the girl is and says,"

Well, I suppose it would not hurt."

Zelda is about to take up the feathery pen in front of her before Lacus dashes up to the ground and tensely says," Wait Princess Zelda, please don't do it."

Zelda widens her eyes and says," Oh, but why not?"

The Zora girl has her eyes twitch before she says,"

Yeah, why not you little nosy girl?"

Lacus blows off the insult as she gazes at the person who said it and says,"

I am sensing a small but significant amount of dark magic energy for this woman, and further more I do not believe this person is a real Zora."

The accused person giggles innocently says," What are you talking about sugar? I've been a Zora all my life! Please ignore her and sign my book Princess, I don't have all day."

Lacus narrows her eyes and says,"

Do not speak that way to the Princess. Besides if you are really an authentic Zora then just why do I spot threads of clothing on your back right, here!"

In the blink of an eye Lacus grasps said thread and the startled girl reacts with a startled,"

Hey what are you doing, AHH!"

Lacus then quickly pulls on the thread and the Zora outfit breaks apart, revealing that this girl is really Ranamon! As Zelda sees the true shape of the women in front of her she gasps and reacts with, "

Miss Lacus was right you, are no Zora!"

King Zora shrugs and says,"

I knew something was fishy but I had a few drinks so I was not sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me again."

Ranamon glares at Lacus and with venomous eyes says,"

Look at what you've done, you little brat! It took me all night to work on this disguise! Looks like it's time for plan B. I will just ask once princess. Come with me to my master Zelda or this whole festival will soon become a horror show!"

Zelda grasps her hands and definitely says,"

I will never cooperate with a minion of Ganondorf! "

Ranamon giggles before her carefree face suddenly turns vicious and she says,"

Ha, don't compare me with these ugly planet bums dear. Plus don't compare the great master Havoc Drashid with someone from a back world planet such as this dump! "

Lacus gets on guard as she puts forth her right hand and says,"

I thought so; you're from Sithantos are you not?

Ranamon sprouts a wide smirk before she crosses her arms,

" Well sugar, you must have had to think real hard in your cute head to figure that out huh? So your royal highness, have you made up your mind yet?"

Zelda begins to have her body radiant with holy energy before with resolute eyes she gives her answer,"

No matter what world you are from I will never give in to the commands of the darkness!"

Ranamon gets annoyed and says," Be as bratty as you like but an invitation from the Patriarch of Sithantos cannot be refused! Oh well, I wanted to have some fun here anyway!"

Lacus at once grasps her sword and says," Not so fast! "

Lacus and five of Zelda's royal guards surround Ranamon but she snaps her fingers and out of the nearby pool a giant hand of water begins to form.

At Ranamon's command it wraps around all of them and grabs everyone. Lacus is able to dash out of its path but the guards are not so lucky and are thrown far away. Ranamon sees Lacus throw off her shawl and cap before she giggles and says,"

"Ha this environment is perfect for a water master like me! Now Zelda dear, this may feel bad, but don't worry, I am not allowed to kill you so you can relax for now.

"She then commands the water hand to grab Zelda, but just as it's about to grab her she uses a magic spell to create a force-field around her and the Zora king. Ranamon has her eyes twitch again before she chuckles and says,

"That's right; the master did tell me you had a little bit of power. However, you can't hold that thing forever! "

The hand the begins to pound at the force-field and after ten seconds of pounding Zelda looks like she cannot hold on much longer. Just as the aquatic hand goes for the last blow a second white energy barrier appears around the first and this one is so strong that the hand of water shatters on impact!"

A startled Ranamon jumps back and says,

" Hey! How did you create two force-fields at once? "The Digimon hears Lacus calmly reply with,"

She did not create two, I just added my own. "

Ranamon sees Zelda covered completely in the magical wall before she moans and says,

" That brat! But where is she talking from?"

She looks around for her target only to find nothing. However the same mobile voice then says," Right here! "

Ranamon looks to see where Lacus is talking from but fails to find her, however Lacus's foot soon finds the digimon's face and lands a powerful kick that sends her into a food table. As she gets up, it is not hard to see she is upset as the blue women smashes a plate off the table and says,"

"So you are faster than I thought, you little brat, and to top it off you can create magic shields as well. " Lacus takes points her right index finger at the digimon and proudly says,

" That's right don't bother trying to break it either, because I can hold it all day and still fight without breaking a sweat!"

Ranamon sneers and in a condescending tone spits out,

" My, you seem to be a talented little Enji squirt, but you don't know who you are messing with! I am the great and wonderful Ranamon, aquatic diva of Sithantos and one of the best in the universe when it comes to playing deadly water games!

If the only way to get the princess is to get through you, then it will be just another reason to smash that pretty little face of yours. I hope you realize your time has run out!"

Lacus edges around Ranamon as she cautiously says," Maybe so, but not too long ago I beat an elite Zeon warrior Leviathan who also claimed she was a master of water attacks. "

Ranamon smirks before she jabs her right index finger at the female warrior of light in her way and says,"

Don't go comparing me to some Zeon loser, sugar! Even if you had some experience dancing in the rain you will soon see the difference as you drown! Besides, did that last battle of yours take place in an area surrounded by water? "

Lacus quickly answers with," Well no, it was a military base. But that won't change the fact that you will not wash me away no matter what!"

Ranamon then extends her hands in to the air before she snidely says,"

You may be brave and stupid girl, but face it; you are outmatched, outwitted and out looked! To top it off I have a natural advantage but if you're empty clueless head are too stupid to realize it, then I will just have to flood some sense in to you! Draining Rain!"

"Ranamon had her hands glow a lime green color and a dark rain cloud proceeds to appear above Lacus. The cloud then begins to pour a storm of black rain.

Lacus has the sense to avoid the downpour and it's a good thing she did, as the ground and her discarded beret melts nearly an instant after being touched by this rain!

Ranamon keeps trying to pin Lacus down with her cloud but Lacus is too fast and is able to outrun the cloud and unleash a magic enhanced leap before she quickly performs a powerful rising kick on the watery digimon.

This blow sends Ranamon in to the nearby water fall, but the damage is minimal as Ranamon just uses the water to lift her above Lacus. Ranamon rubs her cheek and angrily says,"

You're quite the fast one, you little brat! Too bad that it will not be enough to save you from me!

"Ranamon then creates four water hands and sends them all at Lacus. However, the water hands are all intercepted by a thunder spell and two spinning Charkams.

" Hey, who is interfering with my fun! Oh be, AH!

"Ranamon turns around only to get a thunder spell in the face that sends her flying. Lacus sees that the ones who intercepted Ranamon's attack are the rest of her team, Terra, Yuna, and Colette. Yuna runs right up to Lacus and raises her staff in preparation as she says,"

Lacus are you all right? "

Lacus gives a grateful smile and answers with,"

Yes, I am fine. She tried to capture princess Zelda but I have a force field up to prevent anything from getting to her."

Terra flies above her team and says,"

Good work Lacus, now let's finish off this Sithantos spy before she causes any more harm."

Ranamon pulls oh her squid like cap before she says,"

Well well, so the cavalry has arrived huh? Lucky a diva like me never travels without her hardcore fans. It's time to prove your worth my lovely's! "

She then snaps her fingers and in a few seconds a dark cloud whirlpool appears in the water. Out of it many shadows can be seen.

Colette pears in to the water and gets nervous before she says," Watch out everyone I can sense a strong dark energy among them!

"Ranamon giggles darkly and says,"

Master Drashid may have given the latest batch of the Necrocalcous to the locals, but I have my own posse to get the dirty work done. Time to come out boys! "

Out of the whirlpool come several blue fish like monsters wearing diving gear. They are equipped with harpoons and they are the Digimon called Divermon. Among them rises a giant black demon with four arms and many tentacles on his back. He is Marine Devimon and he is a powerful ultimate class Digimon. Ranamon sees her followers all march up before she dons a flirty pose and says,"

See girls, I have the numbers now, and don't think I don't know about the rest of the Enji knights waiting for me and I already have a few of my boys waiting for them. Now boys, get to work! Don't touch the long brown haired one, she's mine! Now sugar, let's get some space! "

Ranamon then surprises Lacus by creating a giant vertical wave behind her. Colette sees her friend swept up in the controlled water before she can react and reacts herself with,

" Oh no Lacus! I'm coming!"

Colette tries to use her angel wings to fly and grab Lacus out of the wave but Marine-Devimon intercepts her with a swing of his arm.

Ranamon sees this and waves her right index fighter,"

Heh sorry girls, but no one is ruining my fun! Marine-Devimon be a dear and crush them for me would you please?"

Marine Devimon nods and eagerly says,"

Yes Ranamon, they are all good as dead!"

Ranamon winks and answers with," Of course, ciao my fans, don't let your star down! "

Ranamon then leaves on a self created water stream to follow where Lacus was sent to as Terra Yuna and Colette are left to deal with her " Fan club". Terra sees that the hostile forces are quickly surrounding her team before she turns to the others and says,"

"We have to eliminate these threats and help Lacus as soon as possible."

Terra tries to fly forward but sees that she all of a sudden has a large shadow cast over her and flies to the right just in time to see the large claw of Marine Devimon smash the ground where she was! The vicious monster just glares at her and says,

" I am afraid that you are not going anywhere girl."

A Divermon then points his harpoon at Yuna before he says,"

No one goes against our lovely Ranamon and lives!"

He then snarls and throws his weapon at Yuna but the women from Spira quickly freezes the projectile with a ice spell before she sees more attacks coming and responds with,"

Looks like things might take a while here."

Colette dodges a Divermon 's thrust and quickly takes him down with a few slashes from her round weapons till she says," I just hope Lacus can hold on for a little while."

Terra flies in front of them and says," Do not worry you two, Lacus is one of the top beginning Genji for a reason so just focus on staying alive yourself."

With that Terra unleashes a powerful Thundaga blast to fry the Divermon in front of her only to see three more take his place.

Meanwhile as the rest of Lacus's squad battles the devoted fan club of Ranamon, Lacus is washed to the entrance of Zoras Valley with Ranamon right behind her.

Just as Lacus regains solid footing, Ranamon appears above her and leans forward to say,"

Well dear, it seems that your hope of rescue has failed. Te he, tell you what. If you beg for mercy I might just make you my slave!"

Lacus merely squeezes some water out of her drenched hair and sternly responds with,"

I would not bet on that if I were you. You may have gotten me drenched with that water slide but you still have yet to really damage me."

Ranamon rolls her eyes and says,"

Oh please, sugar, once again you give yourself too much credit. If I could you surprise you once, I can do it again. How else do you explain how I flushed you all the way out here?"

Lacus gives a small smirk and says," Well, for one, maybe there were a few innocent bystanders left in the area before and I wanted to drag you somewhere where the only person that would get hurt from my attacks would be you!"

Ranamon realizes what Lacus was really after and nearly shouts out before she regains her stance and mockingly says,"

Again with that overconfidence of yours, it's starting to get on my nerves, you little brat! Let's see how confident you act when I drown you like the tacky accessory you are!

"Ranamon then summons for more water hands and sets them all on Lacus. However, right as the hands hit her, she seems to vanish. All of a sudden, the water hands are all slashed to puddles. Lacus is on the other side of the riverbank with a drawn sword.

Lacus's sword is a special and powerful sword handed down to her, and is a family heirloom. It is a magical sword with a silver blue color and a platinum bluish gem in the center of the helm called Oath-Keeper. Although it is not as powerful as Ben's Star Sword, it is powerful and expertly constructed in its own right and a deadly weapon when used by Lacus.

The power of the Oath-Keeper blade helped Lacus slash through Ranamon's water hands but the evil Digimon just gets more irritated and tries to plow Lacus down with pillars of water. This attack does not slow the graceful Enji Knight down though as she avoids every strike and after a while uses one of the water pillars to springboard herself in to Ranamon!

As she charges her sword with magic energy to try and inflict a fatal blow, Ranamon panics and raises the pillar of water she is standing on higher to avoid losing her head, but Lacus's blow still destroys the pillar and Ranamon falls to the ground hard. Ranamon rubs her wounded arm and screams out,"

Ow! That hurt, you little brat!"

Lacus merely jumps back and coolly states,"

That is kind of the idea. I do not like violence but if you threaten innocent people then I will not let you have your way!"

Ranamon narrows her eyes and snaps back with,"

You little, no more playing around you self righteous brat! Dark Vapor!

"Ranamon starts to create a dark mist that she surrounds herself and Lacus with it. The brown haired women sees she is quickly surrounded and says,"

What is this stuff? "

Lacus tries to reach out before she realizes the armor around her left arm is melting! Ranamon sees her targets shock and fear before she laughs loudly,

" HA you're done for now sugar! This stuff is harmless to me but it will turn you to dust within seconds!

Since you can't get near me soon you will melt away into a ghastly pile of bones!"

Lacus clutches her fists and tensely says,"

Well, there is more than one way to skin a cat. Let's see how you like this! "

Lacus then extends her left hand and creates a sphere of energy. She then extends this energy until it becomes straight, like a long magenta colored whip like ribbon. She uses the energy ribbon to slash the dark mist away and extends it even further to reach a surprised Ranamon!

The attack slashes the watery Digimon across the cheek and disperses her mist in the process. Lacus quickly lashes out a few more times to disperse the mist and as Ranamon sees this, and touches her face she screams out in fury and says,"

"Y, YOU! Look, LOOK at what you did to my million gil face!"

Lacus takes a deep breath and says,"

I don't want to fight anymore than I have to so I will give you a chance to surrender. Trust me it's the smartest thing for you to do if I do say so myself."

Ranamon chuckles darkly and says," No, the smartist thing to do to you Enji is show you who is the boss! " With a flick of her finger a pillar of water erupts underneath Lacus before she can react! Lacus is now fully consumed with water and as the water swirls around like a pillar Ranamon stops she crosses her arms and smugly says,

"Heh, you can't give me the slip when your trapped in my power girl! I may not be able to have you beg for mercy this way but ill just make up for it with your freinds! "

Ranamon has even more water pour in to her attack before she says," Guess you have been exposed as the yellow bellied runt you are eh you, AH!"

The digimon is shocked to see a beam of holy light blast right for her and jumps out of the way only to find the tip of her cap vaporized! To the Sithantos minions great disgust she sees Lacus jump out of the water and as the girl spits out some water for a bit till just takes a deep breath and says," To bad for you being a skilled swimmer, along with holding my breath are some of my many talents. Throw all the water you want at me, your not going drown me!"

Ranamon snaps at this and as her eyes bulge she forms a crazed snarl that is fallowed up with,"

Then ill just have to rip you apart! Oh blast it, you ruined my outfit!

That's it! You went too far! You dare damage me and now you mock me brat? I think it's time to crush you into pieces. Did you think I was fighting at full power now, sugar? If you did, you were wrong, because I'm only at about half power now.

I usually hate to do this because it's so embarrassing to resort to such unsightly extremes, but I'll make an exception for you.

Now prepare to die, Ranamon slide evolution to, **Calamarimon**!"

Lacus is shocked to see Ranamon is instantly covered by a blue sphere of energy before all of a sudden a burst of water blasts up! The rookie Enji then sees her enemy emerges, and gasps in horror before she goes on to say,

" What the, what happened to her, what did she do? "

Ranamon has transformed in to her beast spirit from, the top side of her looks the same if slightly uglier but the bottom half has complete changed. What was once a normal human form is now an entire upside down top half of a squid, and many large flexible white tentacles! Calamarimon smashes a nearby rock to powder with her new limb before she laughs with an even more hideous older sounding tone and goes on with,"

"How do you like me now, dearly? I may not be as cute now, but at least I can squash you like the bug you are! "

Lacus gets in to a fighting stance and fiercely states,"

Just because you are bigger it does not mean you are now going to win!

"She goes to attack Calamarimon with her energy ribbon but the monster grabs the ribbon with one of her tentacles! The bestial villainous woman sees her opponent's shock

" Calamarimon That little ribbon of yours won't cut it now! Let me show you real power! "

Calamarimon pulls in Lacus fast with her tentacle and gets ready to smack her hard with another! Luckily for Lacus, just as she is about to get pummeled an arrow hits the arm that has a grip on Lacus. A normal arrow would have done nothing, but the arrow proves to not be a regular one when it explodes!

As Calamarimon releases Lacus in pain, a breeze blows by and all of a sudden the monster receives a punch to the face that sends her into the ground hard! As Lacus lands on the ground she sees that the one who punched Calamarimon is Ben! Ben lands on the ground and Link runs up to him before they both go over to Lacus before a worried Ben says,"

Lacus are you all right?"

His oldest friend looks baffled at his arrival and just says,"

Ben? I am glad to see you but what are you doing here?"

Ben chuckles and answers with,"

Well my squad and Link were at Kakariko village battled against some local trouble makers who had the support of Sithantos when their strongest member blurted out before he was destroyed that they were up to something.

Cloud sensei thought that Sithantos and the followers of Ganondorf would most likely attack Princess Zelda, looks like his intuition was right.

I wanted to get here as fast as possible and that's when Link told me his ocarina could teleport to some places that he has been. Nice thinking there, Link!"

Link quickly nods and says," Glad I can be useful. So then, who or what is this monstrosity? " Lacus sees her angry enemy getting back up before she sighs,"

This monster is a Digimon called Calamarimon, she hid in a Zora disguised and tried to kidnap Princess Zelda."

Link gets outraged before saying," What? This monster hag tried to capture Zelda? She and her predecessors have been kidnapped enough times already!"

Lacus smiles and says," Do not worry Link, I cast a force field around Zelda before she could be grabbed and it should still be in effect as long as I am conscious. "

Ben sees Link look relived before he turns back to his fellow Enji apprentice and happily says,"

Wow, great work Lacus!"

Link then smiles,"

I am in your debt Miss Lacus; your skills with magic must truly be grand."

Lacus nods and slowly but professionally responds with,

" Oh it's nothing; I just do what I can. "

Ben sees Lacus blush a little and is about to go on till he hears Calamarimon bellow again and turns around with a determined look."

Well then, if you could hold this monster woman off on your own then the three of us combined should beat her in no time flat!"

Calamarimon sees all three hero's get in to fighting stances and just smashes the ground with her tentacles,"

So you little brat, you got rescued once again. You can't do much without help from your friends or your boy friend!"

Lacus narrows her eyes at this and snaps back with,"

That's not true; also you should know that Ben and I are just friends.

Ben just cringes as he thinks,"_Sigh, rejected again. Well, I am supposed to go on a date with Lisa soon so this should not feel that bad, still. Whatever, I'll think more on this when I have more free time"_

He then has the Star Sword shine once more,"

Don't talk to Lacus like that, you ugly hag of a Digimon! Lacus is one of the most powerful Enji in training and she does not have to take any of that from you!"

Calamarimon sneers at this,"

How dare you! A child like you has no right talking to a striking diva like me!"

Ben just raises an eyebrow at this and says," Diva? You must be really insane for a monstrous hag like you to think of yourself as beautiful. I mean, maybe for your kind you might be a beauty queen you might win awards but don't force your image on those with different tastes! Er, besides the point is your heart is ugly anyway so the only thing you really are is a terrorist that needs to answer for what you have done! "

Calamarimon grasps her fists tightly before she says,

" What's this brat? I'll smack some sense in to you!"

Ben calmly responds with," You don't frighten me, come on Lacus, Link. Let's finish this psycho girl off! "

Link takes out his bow again and eagerly says,

" My pleasure!"

Lacus sees the two males about to charge right in to the monstrous squid lady before she clears her throat and hastily says,

" Wait a minute Ben; please don't attack her just yet."

Ben is so caught off guard from this he nearly trips over himself before he turns around and says,"

What? Why?"

Lacus sees the male duo exchange twin baffled looks before she closes her eyes and says,"

I know it's not the most logical choice but, it's because I want to see if I can defeat her by myself."

Link gazes at Lacus intently and responds with,"

But won't it be easier to work together? "

Lacus looks bashfully at the hero of time before she shrugs and says,"

Perhaps but, well it's not easy to explain but I want this Digimon to realize that there is no way she could have beaten me, and show everyone that I could have beaten her no matter what."

Ben starts to see the fire in his friends eyes before he sighs,

" So, in other words you want to see if you are strong enough to win on your own power?"

Lacus pauses before she nods and says,"

I guess you can say that, I know it may sound selfish but I feel like this is something I have to do to prove I am worthy of an Enji Knight."

Ben then sees the hostile monster just getting ready to pounce before he looks at Lacus again and says,"

Well, if that's what you really feel, then as long as it does not endanger anyone I guess I won't stop you."

Lacus is shocked and gives off a startled," Really?"

Ben then grins and says,"

Sure, I know from personal experience, the need to prove my abilities to myself. Besides, this Digimon's magic energy seems to not be higher than yours. I will let you fight her on your own, but if she pulls any tricks I might not be able to stop myself from stepping in."

Lacus just blinks for a few seconds before she beams a radiant smile and says,

" Oh Ben, thank you. "Our hero nods and turns to his new friend,"

Come on Link, I think I saw some Octopus- like creatures to the right before attack some people, so let's see if we can help them out."

Link looks at Lacus 's determined look before he says,"

Are you sure we should leave Miss Lacus to fight this creature by herself?"

Ben takes a deep breath and replies with," I'm not going to say I am not concerned, but Lacus said she could handle it and I believe in her.

Besides, I forget this most of the time but Lacus and me are just about the same in power and skill. She won't lose to that hagfish. All right, let's be hero's over there."

Ben gives a thumbs up to Lacus before he and Link go to the side and seeing this causes Lacus to well up with feelings before she thinks,"

_Thank you for believing in me, Ben_."

She then gets back in to her fighting stance before she says with a determined tone,"

Sorry to keep you waiting Calamarimon, I promise there will be no more interruptions."

Calamarimon sees Lacus grin before she unleashes another loud snide laugh and says,

" You're crazier than I thought, runt. Too bad that bravery of yours will only cause you to lose your head! Acidic Ink! "

The Digimon tries to attack Lacus by expelling a large amount of acid from her mouth. Lacus then dodges the attack and the acid melts the nearby rock in mere seconds. The Sithantos monster sees Lacus not only dodge her acidic barrage but manage to make most of the dodges look graceful and this just gets Calamarimon even more angry,"

Would you just stand still for a second so I can get on with killing you?"

Lacus slashes an incoming glob of acid as she flatly retorts with,"

I won't make things so easy for you. "She then began to gather her magic energy and she became surrounded in a pink and red aura. "

I won't allow you to play around anymore, sugar." Calamarimon catch's the mocked word at once and snarls before she seethes out,

" Now you're mocking me! I'm gonna tear you to pieces, and melt that smug look right off your face you brat! "

* * *

As Lacus and Calamarimon head to the final stage of their battle let's see how Yuna Colette and Terra are doing against the watery idols "Fan club".

Although they are surrounded by a squad of Divermon, along with the powerful Marine Devimon, the battle has so far been a stalemate.

As the Divermon gang up on Colette and try to harpoon her ten times over, she dodges them all and then counters with her Triple Ray Thrust skill; the skill involves her throwing three Chakrams in a row at the Divermon. The attack takes out six of them in one shot.

Yuna helps Colette by summoning the thunder horse Aeon _Ixion_. Ixion blasts the remaining Divermon with its Aerospark attack. With a flash of lightening, the remaining Digimon are destroyed.

Now all that remains is Marine Devimon, however he is more powerful than all the Divermon combined. As Yuna and Colette were finishing off the Divermon Terra had been fighting the aquatic demon to a standstill. Terra tries to beat the Digimon with a highly powered lighting bolt but it just singes him slightly. Terra sees Marine Devimon merely grin from the attack before she floats back and states,"

"After that powerful an attack, he is barely scratched? "

Marine Devimon bares his fangs and grunts out,

" Don't think that a simple thunder spell is all it will take to destroy me human. Let me show you the face of your doom! "

Marine Devimon blasted a powerful neon green energy attack from his mouth and Terra is barely able to deflect it with an magic barrier. Even though she is able to avoid the full power of the blast the impact still sends her to a nearby wall.

As Terra gets back on her feet she sees one of the demon Digimon's tentacles heading straight for her. Marine Devimon stuck faster then he hoped Terra could react and says,

" Ha, time to die, human!"

While the monster may have struck too fast for Terra to react the same could not be said for Colette who is in the process of flying to the aid of her squad captain during this and says,

" Stop it! Angel Feathers!

Marine Devimon quickly finds it's him who is feeling the pain as his right arm explodes and he angrily says,

" Guah, it burns! "

Colette attacked the Digimon with a powerful light energy attack mixed with her Chakrams to disable the tentacle that was about to hit Terra. As the Digimon reacts in pain Yuna takes the chance to command Ixion to use its ultimate skill, the Thor's Hammer overdrive attack! Marine Devimon feels the attack hard and an explosion occurs from the attack.

As the smoke clears, the three wonder if that last attack got the monster, but their answer is soon brought to them when Marine Devimon's arms hit all three of them! The blow knocks Ixion and hurts Yuna. Terra and Colette are damaged, but okay.

Marine Devimon then growls and says," Ah, you really thought you weaklings could defeat me so easily? That last attack might have hurt a little but it will take more than that to defeat me!" Terra brushes some dust off her shoulder and responds with,"

I am far from finished monster, so don't think you have won just yet!"

The Sithantos minion roars and says,"

You humans are all talk. But at least you will probably taste good! Stand still for a minute so I can swallow you in one bite! Maybe this will help you stand still! "

Marine Devimon fires an oily substance that engulfs Terra. The half Esper women tries to fly back up but to her dismay the liquid has her stuck tight. Marine Devimon revels in Terra's plight and at once tries to smash her but once more Colette comes to her friends aide before light radiant's off her body and she says,"

Stay away from her you creep, Judgment! "She then attacks with a storm of light energy blast that severely damages the Digimon."

Marine Devimon sees and feels all the burning holes in his body before he glares at Collette and says,"

AHH! Blast you, little brat, I guess you had more power than I thought. I'll eat you next, so why don't you take a nap until then! "

Marine Devimon then barrages Colette with attacks from all of his arms and although Colette shows some real skill in dodging them all, after a while she starts to tire and the Digimon hits her from an energy blast from his mouth, sending her into the water.

"Marine Devimon stomps after the fallen girl as he says,

" You are quite the persistent one child but you can only last so long against me!" The bad guy prepares to finish her but is stalled when a dismayed Terra says,"

Don't you dare touch her you fiend! "

Marine Devimon growls in responds,"

What are you so worked up about you stupid human? Once I devour your winged friend here, you and the other girl will join her soon! Ha, Mrs. Ranamon will be so pleased with my performance that she might finally kiss me!"

Terra is disgusted as she grasps her hands tightly and says,"

No, I won't let you get away with this! I wanted to avoid this but it's clear this chaos must end now!"

Yuna sees her friend's magical aura now getting even larger before she widens her eyes ,"

Miss Terra, her energy is rising rapidly! "

Terra begins to glow and a large amount of magic energy begins to surround her. In a few moments an explosion of energy destroys the oily substance that had surrounded her before.

When the smoke clears, it is clear that Terra has changed. She is now glowing with pink energy.

This is her Esper form. An advantage of having a human mother and an Esper father is being able to transform into an Esper and receives an extraordinary power.

Although, when _Kefka_ was defeated he took all of his world's magic energy with him. When the Lylat envoys and Enji knights landed on Terra's world for the first time the intersection of the various magic energy's throughout the universe enabled Terra and her friends to regain their lost magic powers.

Marine Devimon sees the completely transformed Terra and is not sure what to make out of it." What's this, you changed your color? So what, you can't win any way!"

Terra floats above her large foe and has her hands crackle with energy,"

I had enough of listening to you. "

The demon does not take this tone well as he grinds his teeth and says,

" Why you, I'll teach you to talk like that to me you Enji vermin!" He then goes to attack Terra but she calmly unleashes a level three thunder spell at it. Although this is the same attack she used before in her Esper form this attack, is so much stronger that it disables the monsters arm!

Marine Devimon feels his hand painfully twitching all over before his eyes bulge and he says," RAH! What's this pain? I can't feel my arm, what have you done! "

As he clutches his numb arm Terra goes to look at the injured Colette and says,"

Colette, are you ok?  
"Colette holds her right arm and weakly smiles Miss Terra? I'm sorry I messed up. "

Terra smiles back and says," Nonsense you did fine.

Yuna then goes over to her teammates and says,"

Colette, Miss Terra, oueyou two ok? Sorry about letting that monster knock me out for a while, here Colette, I'll heal that wound of yours. "

Collette feels her pain fading in seconds before she says," Thanks Yuna. "

Terra then sees Marine Devimon thrash around and charge to them before she says,"

What do you think girls, time we finish off this monster?

She smirks as she hears two rights in responds, and seeing his enemies be so bold causes Marine Devimon to drool acidy bile form his mouth before he says,"

Don't think you won, you insects! I may have underestimated your power levels a little but you seem to forget that we are fighting in an area surrounded by water! I doubt any of you fools can compare to my speed in the water and as long as you can't see or hit me you still are doomed! "

Marine Devimon then dives under the water and as he does emits a dark mist that covers the area. Yuna gets tense at seeing how thick the monsters new product is before saying,"

That mist is making it impossible to see what he's doing."

Collette cringes as she responds with,"

Whatever he is up to I can sense he is raising his magic energy. "

Terra just closes her eyes before she fallows up with,"

Well, if he wants to hide I guess we should drag him out then, would you like to start Colette?" Colette looks determined as her own energy flares up and she says,

" Of course, Grand Cross!

"Colette unleashes her most powerful light magic attack that burns the dark Digimon's mist away and destroys two of the monsters tentacles. Yuna then follows up by casting her own holy magic attack and hits the demon just as he was reacting from Colette's attack, destroying the remaining tentacles. Terra hears there target scream in wild pain before she flies in to the air,"

Good work you two, I'll handle the rest. "

She then dives into the water and finds Marine Devimon at the bottom of the river floor. The digimon's pain has nearly made him berserk as he is causing to water to boil. He sees Terra and says,"

Blast, you wretched Enji witches! You could not tell where to find me so you just blasted the entire area with holy energy? I can play like that too, though. I'll blow up this entire river with this blast! Now, die!"

Terra sees her target gathering energy around his mouth before she responds with,"

I think it's time you stop talking, or for that matter living. Sadly, you made it clear you are to dangerous to be allowed to go on like this. "

Marine Devimon just gives off another furious roar and then charges up his remaining power and puts it all in to his mouth blast attack but Terra counters with her Ultima magic spell and it is clear her attack is the superior one as it just absorbs the evil Digimon's attack and proceeds to disintegrate him before he can even scream! The power of the Ultima spell causes a water geyser to form. Terra then flies out of the water and lands next to Yuna and Colette before a happy Yuna says,"

Great shot Miss Terra!" Colette nods and says,"

You were amazing the way you finished off that monster like that!"

Terra just turns to normal and takes a deep breath before she says,"

Thank you girls, but you seem to forget that you two helped two. I am proud of your good work.

C beams out a," Oh you're welcome! Hey Yuna why the concerned face? "

Yuna is getting pale as she responds with,"

I can sense an enormous energy and its right behind us."

Terra raises an eyebrow before she says,"

What? Oh that's right, you two have yet to learn how to tell the difference between a good persons' magic energy and an evil ones. Don't be worried, that's just Grand Master Myers, I guess he has been fighting enemies too.

"The three turn around and see Master Myers calmly walking up to where they are."

Myers sees the group and looks relived before he says,"

Hello there ladies how are you doing? Seems that our suspicions about unwanted party crashers were not unfounded and from the look of things around here and that giant's water geyser I saw a minute ago it seems it would be safe for me to say that you three have just taken care of plenty of Sithantos invaders."

Terra firmly responds with,"

Indeed grand master. It seems a large amount of Sithantos members were trying to apprehend Princess Zelda, but thanks to Lacus she was saved from harm and should still be protected by her magic."

Colette sighs and says," Although some of the monsters were quite sneaky, me, miss Terra, and Yuna were able to take care of them all, grand master."

Myers scans the area and chuckles,"

I can see from this battlefield the truth of your words. Good work, you three. By the way, where is Lacus now?"

Yuna looks worried as she answers with," When Ranamon, the leader of this attack summoned her back up she swept Lacus away with a wave and left us to battle her one on one. "

Myers looks past the women and seems to be gazing at something else as he responds with,"

Is that so? In that case, since the area here is now secure, let's make sure Lacus is okay then."

Terra firmly responds with,"

Right away Master Myers I just hope that, huh? What's this? I sense another power approaching!"

Yuna braces herself as she says," But I don't see anything."

Myers in a flash takes out his golden sword before he responds with,"

That's because it's coming from below, everyone look out!

"All of a sudden a barrage of dark flames come out of the water and proceed to bombard the area! After the blasts end a new figure emerges from the water. The creature is a large monster Digimon called Dragomon, an ultimate level and another member of Ranamons' "Fanclub".

The large gray monster sees smoke covering the area and begins to gloat. "

HA looks like my plan worked! I knew if I let all of those morons weaken the Enji, so I can finish them with my Thousand Waves attack while they were tired! Now all I have to do is get this princess Zelda and Ranamon will reward me with her love. HAHAHa, hey what's this?

"As the smoke clears Dragomon stops laughing as he sees that Master Myers blocked everyone from harm while not looking damaged in the least! Dragomon quickly has his jaw drop before he says,

" What the? There's no way you had time to block my attack! "

Myers does not even bother answering as he turns to Terra and casually says,"

Is everybody all right? "

A startled Terra blinks before she quickly says," Yes, thank you Master Myers."

Myers gives a gentlemen's smile before he calmly says,

" Don't worry about it. " His near grandfather face shifts to a deadly serious look nearly instantly as he looks fiercely at Dragomon and says,"

As for you monster, how low can you be to wait until your friends have already fallen in battle to make your move?"

Dragomon snarls in defiance and has his muscles bulge.

" Bah, it was those weaklings own fault that they lost. I just used them to my advantage. Now old man, it's time I remove an eyesore like you from existence! "

Myers does not flinch as he responds with,"

I am not as weak as you think; if you attack I will show you no mercy. Stand back everyone, I will handle him."

Dragomon eyes turn wild and he snaps back with,"

Ha, you are the one who should be begging for mercy! "

The monster digimon transforms his right arm into a shape of a trident," Forbidden Trident! How do you like that! Huh?"

Dragomon hit Master Myers dead on with his attack but even though the grand master took a direct blow he did not even flinch! In fact Dragomon's arm seems to have received damage from hitting Master Myers! Dragomon sees his arm blade crack before he gives off a painful howl,"

What? I hit you with my best move, but why am I the one feeling pain? How strong is this guy? "Myers bats the arm his body and says,"

You know it would be wise to think about who you are facing before you attack the grand master of the Enji knights head on."

Dragonmon steps back and turns a paler shade of gray then his body was before he gulps,

" You, you are the Grand master Myers? The one that destroyed an entire army of enemies without breaking a sweat, and even took on a planet full of demons alone and survived! You know I was just kidding, right? I was really trying to leave Sithantos and thought you were sent to kill me so we can just leave things right?"

The old warrior just narrows his eyes and says,"

If what you said is true than why can I sense you charging your magic energy for a desperate attempt to escape? I see right through types like you and I know the only thing you know, so let me show you what true strength is. Shin-Zantetsuken!"

Dragomon sees a glimmer of light before he says,"

Wait just a, Gurhaa! "

With a blink of an eye Maser Myers hits Dragomon with a master level sword skill that slashes him to pieces before the remains blow up on impact! The grand master then calmly puts his sword back in its sheath and walks back up to Terra. The Enji ladies have all just seen their leader's true skills in action for the first time and Collette nearly has her jaw drop before she says,"

Wow that was amazing master Myers!" The Grand Master just chuckles and says,"

I suppose one can look at it that way. Monsters have no manners these days. So then shall we go check on Lacus' status now?" Terra hears more shouts in the distance and says,"

Right away Master Myers.

* * *

"The four then go to where they sense Lacus' magic energy.

Speaking of Lacus, her battle with Calamarimon has so far been a stalemate. Although by beast spirit evolving, the watery diva's power has increased a lot her massive size has made her much slower and no matter how she attacks Lacus the member of the Raystar family uses all of her speed, skill and flexibility to good use. However for all of this speed it does not seem to be able to give the female warrior of light the ability to win since so far none of Lacus' attacks can break through the squid Digimon's defenses.

At this moment Lacus dives in for another attempt to slash Calamarimon with her Oath-Keeper sword but at the last minute pulls back and then jumps behind her with incredible speed to attack the back of the monster but sadly her attack is thwarted by another tentacle. Lacus then dodges a few more smashing attacks before she looks around and says,"

"I attacked her from her blind spot so how did she know where to counter?"

Calamarimon looks amused and says,"

Nice try there, sugar but my limbs can sense the movement in the water no matter how subtle it might be. Face it, you have no chance!"

Lacus just remains diligent and retorts with,"

If one way to victory is blocked then the best course of action is to find another route. I will defeat you!"

Calamarimon gets angry again before she aggressively says,"

Keep dreaming to your grave brat, Titanic Tempest! "

The monster woman puts her human upper body underneath her squid half and then puts all of her tentacles together to form a kind of giant top of death. She then tries to move in on Lacus and the Enji in training is having a harder time dodging it than she thought she would. Lacus sees her foe rip right through a few trees before she says,"

"How can she move with such agility while in that form? She is faster than I thought, but I can't let her catch me. There has to be a way to knock her out of that state. But I can't get close or I'll be crushed, guess I'll go with a magic attack. Let's see, this should do something. "

Lacus attacks Calamarimon with a powerful ice spell in an attempt to freeze the Digimon foe but the attack just gets spun around and almost freezes Lacus!

Lacus grimaces at this dire backfiring and says,"

That's not what's supposed to happen! How did she do that? Oh I see, she is using her magic energy to make it that so that energy attacks will get caught in her spin and send them back at the magic caster! If magic is not effective how am I going to win?"

Calamarimon gives an even more hideous grin before she says,"

It's simple doll, you can't! All you can do is be a good little girl and die!"

Lacus evades another lashing before she defiantly says,"

No! I refuse to give up and die!

There must be a way to win. Wait a minute I think I have a skill that can work. I only used it in training before, but now it's all or nothing! Here it goes, Radiant Storm! "

Lacus powers up her magic energy and then uses her sword to create a sphere around her.

She then points her sword to the ground and the sphere shatters into lots of floating glowing blue flowers of energy. Lacus then points her sword at Calamarimon and the flower "funnels" surround her. The Sithantos squid girl looks more amused then anything as she scoffs and says,"

What's this? You think I won't kill if you offer me flowers? Nice try but my fan boys give me much more."

Lacus smirks again and proudly states,"

These are not flowers, they are my magic energy taking form and surrounding you from every angle. Before I created that force field out of a few of them and now I'll show you what else they can do, now fire! "

At Lacus' command, all of the flower funnels open fire with energy blasts from all sides and although each individual blast might not be that strong, being hit from all sides at once can add up real fast. In addition, because they are firing from all sides Calamarimon can not reflect them with her spinning.

Soon this barrage gets to the Digimon and she is blasted out of her spin and crashes to the riverbank. Her top half returns to the surface and looks burned, bloody and exasperation before the frustrated digimon says,"

I don't know how you pulled that off, you little brat, but I am going to make you pay for ruining my make up!"

Lacus looks at the hideous women before her with a mix of pity and disgust before she sternly says,"

If I were you, I'd be concerned about more things than make up. All right, my next attack will end you, so do you have any last request?"

Calamarimon giggles darkly and says,"

Just one doll, look carefully at the waterfall behind you."

Lacus sees how demented her foe's eyes before she remains on guard and says," What's this, another trick? Oh all right, hey why are those zoras still in the area?"

Calamarimon laughs loudly again before she answers with," Because if the move from where they are, my servant will have them for lunch. You can come out now MegaSeadramon! "

From the waterfall comes out a giant red sea serpent with a spike on its head. He is MegaSeadramon, another ultimate level Digimon and yet another Ranamon fan-club member. The serpent Digimon grabs one of the Zora children with its tail before Lacus is outraged and shows it with,"

"Hey those people are innocent, leave them out of this!" The Sithantos follower looks smug and says,"

Why, have you forgotten that I don't mind playing the evil card? I knew I would need more than force to pull this task off, so while I had my disguise on I sneaked some of my boys in just in case. So what's it going to be Enji, give yourself up or be responsible for the death of these innocent fish brats?"

Lacus grasps her fist and shouts out,"

Why should I trust you?"

Her responds is,"

Oh please I can kill these weaklings any time I want but it takes more to be able to kill someone as sneaky as you. You should be honored that I have to stoop so low just for you.

Now, what's it going to be girl, you have ten seconds."

Lacus sees MegaSeadramon bare his large teeth before she sighs and says,"

Wait please don't harm them, I won't see anyone innocent die because of me. I give myself up. "

She drops her sword and the funnel flowers disappear. Calamarimon looks ecstatic before she says," That's more like it, who is hot stuff now!" The blue foe instantly lashes at Lacus and smashes her right in the face with her upper most appendage! Lacus reels back in pain, but while she has a bruised mark on her face she looks as defiant as ever and that just infuriates her attacker more before she snickers and says,"

AH, you're so noble it makes me sick, oh well; it's going to be all the more fun to see you die. Acidic Ink! "

As Lacus prepares to die by acid bath, at the last second a sword energy wave attacks the acid and nullifies it! Both women are surprised when they see Ben appear before Lacus. "

Ben angrily glares at his friend's attacker before he says,"

I knew a hag like you would pull a dirty trick like this so I figured it would be a good idea to not stay to far while Link and I clear the area of Octorocks."

Lacus looks mortified as she says," Ben, what are you doing? If you rescue me the children will die!" Ben just gives a thumbs up and says,"

Don't worry Lacus everything is under control."

Calamarimon yells out in fury and says," What are you talking about brat! In one second the kids are going to be lunch! Eat him MegaSeadramon!"

Ben gets serious again and says,"

Not going to happen. I may be here but I am also over there!" The monstrous hag raises a eyebrow at this to say,

"What?"

All of a sudden a second Ben comes out of the water and slashes the digimon's tail, releasing the child. Link then comes out from behind a rock and rescues the children using his hook shot to get away with them fast.

Calamarimon wipes some gunk out of her eyes before she says," What? How are you in two places at the same time? "

Ben looks slick as he smoothly says," I see you never heard of the shadow clone skill. Good work me!" Ben sees his clone wave back and says,

" Thanks boss, call me again later and we can do lunch or something. "He then disappears in to a puff of smoke.

With his clone gone Ben sighs and says,

" All right then, now that there are no more hostages for Lacus to worry about I believe she was in the middle of beating you, so I think I will go help Link get rid of that monster over there."

Lacus giggles and says," Ben, thank you. "

Ben smiles back and says," You're welcome, all right I'll be over there if you need me even though I know you won't. "Calamarimon snarls before she says,"

HA you think Mega-Seadramon will stand for that? Like hell he will, kill them all!

Ben sees the giant red sea serpent coming for him before he says,"

I don't think so, time to say good night."

Mega-Seadramon just roars again and says,"

Thunder Javelin! "

The digimon fires a powerful lightening attack from the spike on its head and the attack causes Ben to block it with the Star Sword. Ben tries to throw off the lighting but finds that his foe's attack just keeps coming before he is pushed back and says,"

"As long as he keeps this up I can't get off the defensive, but I think I can still get pass him with a little help. Hey Link you still there?"

Link tensely nods and says,"

Yes, are you okay?" Ben flinches as he answers with,"

I'm fine, but I think I have a shot to finish him off in the next blow with your help. When I give the signal, attack his face with everything you've got."

Link sees Mega Seadramon inching closer before he says,"

I'm ready when you are. "Ben then narrows his eyes and says,"

All right, here it goes!"

While still blocking the attack Ben begins to throw the star sword and uses it as a boomerang to hit the Digimon on his horn.

Although Ben gets hit with part of the blast, his attack is successful in slashing Mega-Seadramon in the face. At the time that happens, Link charges up his own energy and stabs the Digimon in the head with a powerful downward thrust.

The attack combo works as the monster screams out in pain as it begins to die. Link uses his hook shot to escape the beast as it sinks into the water.

"Calamarimon screams in outrage as she says,"

Look what you idiots have done to him! He may have been stupid but at least he always did what I told him to do!"

Lacus looks delighted and says,"

All right, Ben, good job!" Ben feels a wave of delight spreading through him and says,"

Thanks Lacus! Whew, I'm tired." Link sees Ben's pained expression Are you alright, Ben?

Ben's body turns rigid before he says,"

Yeah, I'm fine, just tired from all of this nonstop moving around and fighting. That, and this pain on my chest."

Link sees Ben's chest is burning before he says,"

Hey, that monster's attack got part of you, and you're bleeding from the chest!"

Ben's arm twitch's before he nonchalantly if dreamily says,"

Oh, that explains it. I think I'll take a nap now. Good luck, Lacus. "Lacus is then shocked to see Ben collapse instantly. She then goes up to him and leans down,"

"Oh no, Ben!"

Link looks at Ben and calmly says,"

Miss Lacus do not worry I will use my potion to heal him right away. While I do this, focus on finishing off that monster."

Lacus sees Link all ready going through his many pockets before she nods and gratefully says,"

Right, just please hurry. "

Calamarimon laughs so hard she chocks on her own bile before she smugly says,"

How cute he was to go to all this effort to rescue you, and yet he's not even your boy friend. Looks like I'm not the only one with a bunch of desperate boys following me around."

Lacus sees Ben's pained face before she smoothly flicks her hair out of her face, and clutch's her fist tightly before she angrily says,"

Quiet! I won't allow you to talk about Ben like that! Ben is not just some tool to me, he is my friend!"

Her responds is a twisted laugh from her enemy before Calamarimon says,

" Oh please, I don't know what you call them but a sap is a sap sugar! I can see it in that boy's eyes, he adores you. I know it; it's the same feeling so many of the members of Sithantos give me! Don't deny it, women like us who command attention naturally attract desperate fans and that's why naturally we guide such hopeless losers to what use they can give to those who matter.

It's not like they can do much else, at least they can get some joy out of there pitiful lives. Face it hun, you Enji giving theses inferior beings hope that they are worth something is far more painful than anything my crew is doing! After all, giving annoying losers what they deserve while making them believe they can live there silly dreams is the best they can get!"

Lacus gets even more annoyed as she says," I heard enough! I am not like you Calamarimon, Ben may not be my boyfriend but he is still my friend, and he is far from pathetic! I would never play with people's hearts so carelessly, after all no living being is born solely to be another's pawn!

I don't need or want to have a cult of fanatics around, I just want true friends that I can trust and have fun with.

You know, I would almost feel sorry for you, you clearly don't even know what true friendship is. Still, you tried to kill me, hurt my friend and want to harm others. If you're not going to stop then I might as well end your demented plan right now because I won't let you harm anyone again. "

Calamarimon sees how seriously the women below her is giving her before she flinch's, gets even angrier and says,"

You won't let me harm anyone huh? Oh and what are you going to do about it? I'm sick of you, so say goodbye! Acidic Ink!"

Lacus instantly responds with,"

I will say goodbye, to you! _Burst Stream of Judgment__!_ "

Lacus gathers a large amount of her magic energy and focuses it on her sword; she then shows just how much power she truly has as she unleashes it all before it becomes a giant energy blast that goes right through the acid attack and right in to Calamarimon!

As the monster sees herself evaporating, she just starts to realize what's happening before she flaps her limbs around desperately and screams out in pain saying,"

"It hurts, this can't be happening to me! Master Drashid help me please! HAA!"

Calamarimon then is consumed with light and explodes till all that remains is an artifact just like the ones from Grumbelmon and Abormon.

After Lacus is sure the artifact is not going to attack her, she wastes no time rushing over to where Ben and Link are to check Ben's condition. The victor of the battle sees Ben is not up yet and says,"

"Link, is Ben all right?" To her relief Link smiles and responds with,

" Do not worry Miss Lacus, luckily from him, I had a spare fairy."

Lacus raises an eyebrow before she says," What? I don't get it?

Link looks at his now empty bottle and answers with,"

Oh, my adventurous fairy's aid me by healing my wounds. I keep some in some of my empty bottles for just an occasion like this."

Lacus turns to Ben again and says,"

That does seem to be convenient. But er, do these fairies mind being trapped in bottles for undetermined amounts of time?"

Link then looks dazed and says,"

Well, I'm not sure. The great fairy's always tell me that the fairies are willing to assist me; I mean they don't try to run away or anything.

When I first started my destiny I had a fairy friend named Navi who told me that her friends did not mind giving up their lives to save the world.

" Lacus feels disgusted as she says,"

Wait, so once the fairy heals the person they die?' Link then looks awkwardly at her before he muddles out a,"

Err well, aye it looks like Ben is waking up!"

To the relief of Lacus Ben does seem to be recovering quickly since he now unleashes a yawn, opens his eyes and gets up. He sees Lacus and the new crater behind her before he tiredly says,"

Arg, I had the best dream, oh hey Lacus. It looks like you were victorious, not that I had any doubt that you could do it." Lacus blushes a bit and says,"

Oh Ben, I'm sorry you got hurt because of me again.

Ben chuckles and says,"

Don't blame yourself Lacus, it was that ugly squid hag's fault. You were great; you really are one talented fighter and I knew you handle a lame villain like her. "

Lacus gets her hair out of her pony tail and lets her hair fly freely before she pauses for a second and then puts her hand on Ben's right shoulder and says,

" I guess you're right but still it was only because you made sure she could not cheat her way to victory. Thank you for trusting me Ben, I really do appreciate that you respect me as a person. Sometimes I wonder if, oh? Hey, look up there in the sky, is that Wyrmmon? "

Ben sees Lacus point upward and can see his friends getting closer before he chuckles and says,"

Looks like Cloud sensei and the rest finally got here. Eh, fashionably late is better than missing the party entirely I guess."

"Wyrmmon sees the group and descends towards them. Riding the Digimon is Cloud, Doug, and James. "

Cloud sees Ben looking tired but all right before he gets off Wyrmmon and says,"

There you are Ben, looks like the major combat operation has already ended."

Doug smashes a rock with his foot before he says,"

Rats, I was just getting ready to kick some Sithantos can! I knew I should have warped with you and Link!"

James just raises a eyebrow and says,"

Then how come you were to afraid to trust Link and try warping with him?

Anyway, looks like you got a lot of kills on your record today Ben. "His teammate shrugs before he goes on to say,"

Oh I won't go that far, I did some things but Lacus here was the one who saved the princess and defeated the leader of this attack. "

Lacus just leans down on the ground besides Ben and says," Well, maybe but it was teamwork that made things come out in a successful way."

Ben sees his friend looking happy before he chuckles and says," If you say so Lacus, although I must say you were incredible putting that insane Digimon hag in her place."

Lacus winks and says,"

Oh I did not do anything special, just what I was trained to do. I am glad to see your keeping up with your training to Ben, you really have gotten better at learning things faster then back then eh? "

Ben looks insulted for a second before he sees Lacus giggle a bit till they both start laughing. Doug just sees the two, and notices that Lacus is still soaked before he has his jaw drop,"

Wait a minute, not only did I miss a big brawl, but now you're telling me I missed a cat fight too?"

Ben cringes as he sees his childhood friend pause before he groans and says,"

Lacus fighting beautifully against a crazy hag is not a show for your amusement Doug!

Doug groans and says," Oh, come on! This day is horrible! "

He then storms off and sees a wandering chicken, which on this world is called a cuckoo. The cuckoo bumps into him and in Doug's anger he kicks it. Doug hears the flying poultry cluck out before he says,"

Hey watch it bird! Hey this is pretty fun. Hey guys, want to relieve some stress with me? "

Ben sighs and answers with,"

Are you kidding, I am more mature than that, to take out my stress on an innocent animal right, James? "

James looks closely at the cuckoo before he says,"

To be honest it does look a little fun. My family played a game like this when we were growing up."

Doug sees Lacus looking outraged he chuckles and playfully says,"

Don't worry I'm not going to kill it, just mess with it until I cool down. Sure you do not want to play chicken soccer with us?"

Link starts to get uptight as he answers with," You guys really should not be too rough with the cuckoo or something bad is bound to happen. "

Lacus sees Doug and James just going on with their game before she eyes Ben and says,"

You and your friends don't spend your free time picking on poor things like that chicken over there, do you Ben?" Ben at once panics before he quickly says,"

Of course not! I never do things like this."

James sees Ben going on to talk before he says,"

Don't bother to get Ben in the game Doug he clearly wants to stay cool with Lacus, why don't you hit the chicken over here?"

Doug winds up his left leg before he says," Oh all right, heads up!"

Link gets pale before he says," I'm not kidding guys, if you keep hitting the chicken you're going to regret it!"

Doug snickers as he dribble the Cucko and says," Oh, I've taunted bigger animals than this, what's the worst that could happen? "

Doug then kicks the Chicken again and the bird seems to have had it has it bellows out a large cry."

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Is that it?"

Link just turns rigid before he says," Oh great, not again, everyone gets away from the chicken!"

Ben Cloud and Lacus look puzzled before the owner of the Star Sword says,"

Why is that Link?" Link just slowly backs up and says," Trust me, you'll thank me in a minute." Doug starts looking more and more annoyed as he says,

" Oh this is getting stupid; I thought you killed dozens of monsters dudes? Whatever, no matter how things go in this world I'm not afraid of an angry chicken!"

James then hears something above him before he looks up, pauses for a second and clears his throat before he says,"

Well maybe you should look up in the sky then Doug. "

Doug does just that, and after seeing a cloud he snorts,"

Why, it's just a cloud. "Everyone then hears a near endless amount of screeches James says with increasingly alarm,"

Really how much of a buffoon are you Doug, that's not a cloud! It's a storm of angry cuckoo!" Doug starts to make out the flock of angry birds before he just raises a eyebrow and says, "Oh."

" Doug looks at the sky and sees a many cuckoos coming to the aid of their friend. Everyone else has taken cover in the water fall as Doug and James are soon stampede by a swarm of angry Cuccos! Ben can only watch in a mix of awe and horror to see his fellow members of squad 7 being pecked endlessly. Doug tries to fight them off but there are too many beaks going at him before he just screams out,"

AH they're every ware! "James screams out to and bitterly replies with,"

Nothing would happen huh? "

Doug just moans and says," Just shut up and cast a spell to get them away!"

His responds is," I can't, a chicken is pecking my finger! "

The Cuckoos' continue to assault Doug and James in till they try to dive under a rock to escape the angry swarm. They do and try to hope the Cuccos lose their interest. Ben sees this furious display before he turns to Link and says,

" Wow Link, you weren't kidding when you said something fierce would happen."

Link shrugs ,"

Cuckoos' may be easily startled but from experience I learned that they tend to retaliate ferociously in large numbers."

Wyrmmon then takes that moment to turn back to Hiryuumon before he hears Doug scream out and cringes,"

Yeah, even I don't feel hungry enough to try and take all of those chickens!"

Cloud just sighs and adds,"

Eh those two don't seem to have learned much from their training, I told them to not be so careless, they are just lucky this is not a hostile attack. Well, lethally hostile at least."

Lacus just sighs and says," Why are all boys so cruel?

Ben gets uneasy and says,"

But Lacus, I'm not like them right?"

Lacus just smiles back and answers with,"

Don't worry, Ben, you are one of the few boys I don't think of as pig headily stupid or selfish."

Ben looks relived, then confused as he gladly says,"

Well that's really good to know." He then thinks,"

"Yet she still hangs out with Brad, the most pig- headed guy in the Enji order! It does not add up at all, one day I will find the reason for why she really likes Fowltror so much. Until then, lots of training!"  
Ben then notices he is hearing less and less clucks before saying,"

Hey I think the Cuckoo swarm is getting bored. "

Ben is correct as the mass of Cuccos try to peck at the boulder Doug and James are under and after seeing they can't squeeze through they crow loudly before taking off. Doug takes a deep breath before he says,"

All right, they're gone!" James takes some feathers off his coat before he grumpily says,"Eh, took long enough. Let's get out here before we make ourselves look even more stupid."

Doug nods and says," Yup, oops, almost fell in this hole over there. "

James chuckles again and says," Man, you have to be pretty brainless to fall in two holes in a day. I wonder h,HAA!

"As James gets out underneath the bolder, he falls into another grotto. Doug just hears a impact before he says, "

What was that man? Not sure I understood your meaning James but I think it was something about being stupid enough to fall in a hole twice?"

The red haired Enji just moans loudly and says," Oh, come on, you've got to be kidding me! "Doug crosses his arms and says,"

Well since you're complaining, I guess that means your okay, huh?"

Ben and the others then walk over before and says," Man, those guys are having a bad day." Cloud sighs with exasperation before he adds,"

I swear those two. Oh look Master Myers and Captain Terra are approaching, I figured as much." "He is right, as the grandmaster and Lacus's squad saw the explosion from her final attack and hurried over. Myers then sees Lacus and Ben looking tired before he says,"

Well, looks like another place that had a rough day. Oh there you are, Lacus, good to see you unhurt, if a little wet."

Lacus smiles brightly before she nods and says," Thank you, grand master. " Myers nods back and turns to Cloud before he says,"

Ah Cloud, I am glad to see your squad has arrived as well." The spiky haired Enji Captain nods as well ,"

Thank you master Myers, Luke and his team is also on the way."

Terra sees her team mate looking drenched and battered before she says,"

Lacus, what happened to that Sithantos girl that tried to kidnap Princess Zelda?"

Lacus looks back at the remains of her foe before she says,"

I was successful in removing her as a threat, I had no choice but to destroy her and now all that remains of her is some weird artifact. "

Ben looks closely at the blue item before he says," Hey, this looks like the same thing that Gigasmon dropped when I beat him."

Cloud crosses his arms and says," This is the third one we found so far. We still do not know what they are for but it seems Sithantos seems to be creating artificial Digimon out of something."

Myers gazes at the relic intently before adding,"

Well, then let's take it back to the ship, so we can have our research team at Hallow Bastion take a look at it. Anyway, it looks like all the hostels in this area have been neutralized or routed, so congratulations everyone on a successful mission in protecting Princess Zelda."

Link looks around franticly and says,"

Speaking of Zelda, where is she now?"

Lacus smiles at Link and says,"

I protected her from being captured by casting a force field around her but once I sensed that Ranamon's energy had vanished I released it. Hey, is that not her, over there? "

She points to the east and everyone turns to see Princess Zelda and her loyal body guard the sliver haired Impa of the Shikah tribe coming in their direction. Link is relived at seeing his long time friend in one piece as he runs up and says,"

" Zelda! You are okay, and here!"

Zelda looks as happy as Link as she says,"

Ah Link, I am glad you are not hurt either."

Impa looks at the extend of the damage to the surrounding terrain before she crosses her arms and says,"

Miss Lacus I must express my deepest gratitude for protecting the princess from these out of world invaders."

Lacus gives out another smile before she says,"

Oh, it's no problem, I am happy to protect people from evil any day of the week."

Link looks at his Master Sword and with a pained expression says,"

I am sorry I was not there in your time of need, Zelda."

Zelda just responds gently with,"

Do not be so hard on yourself Link, even you cannot be everywhere at once. " Ben nods and adds,"

She's right Link, everything turned out okay so don't blame yourself. Trust me it does not solve anything."

Myers nods and goes on to say,"

Well put, young Genji, with what I suspect was the majority of Sithantos's attack force beaten the rest will try to escape and when they do we will finally capture Havoc Drashid and have him answer himself for his crimes. Whatever dark game or purpose he thinks is guiding him ends now."

Ben forms his own serious expression as he says,"

All right then it's time to show this Havoc guy how stupid he is!"

Others are about to contribute to this but all of a sudden James shout out,

" Hey would any one up there going to get Doug out of the light so I can get out of here? "

Doug smugly answers with,"

Not until you admit I was right!"

James moans back and says," Please, you wish! Hey what's this over here? Hey Doug tell Cloud sensei I might have found something important! "

Doug shrugs and fallows his friends request but as Doug goes to tell Cloud and the others a different Enji knight is closing in on a power source that his apprentice has sensed in Greudo desert.

He is the lion faced Master Knight Gandowan, one of Grandmaster Myers' closest friends.

The reason he was not at the Lylat embassy was that he had found reports that there had been a sighting of a massive ship in the sky around the spirit temple in the desert. The reason he had not reported back was that a sandstorm was blocking communications.

After spending the entire time Ben and co were around checking the entire spirit temple and finding nothing, Gandowan contacts his apprentice to see if he found anything. Currently Gandowan is coughing up sand out of his mouth before he calmly says,"

" Nothing to report here but a few spiders and zombies. Found anything on your end,

Snake? "

The Enji Master hears his pupil chime in with,

" Sorry master, I have seen no ship, just some sandworms and angry goblins. Although I did see this weird imprint that might have been from a ship. I thought you might what to take a, Hey who are you.

I am warning you I am an Enji, AHH! G- Come in Lieutenant Snake! Snake, Snake! SNAKE! The line is dead, what the blazes happened to him?"

Gandowan gets his answer sooner than he expected when a gruff voice says,"

I am afraid your pathetic excuse for a comrade will not be answering now, nor ever!"

Gandowan instantly turns around and says," What the, who is there! Oh no, Snake!

"Gandowan turns around to come face to face with the inquisitor of Sithantos **Nightmare**!

And to make matters worse, in his hand is what remains of Snake!

Gandowan growls and furiously says," You, what have you done to him!"

Nightmare looks at the human in his hands and sportily says," Oh, this vermin? You think if you are searching for something you would be on guard. It was almost too easy."

Gandowan hunches down and says,"

Snake was supposed to be miles away just a second ago, yet you had such speed that you went from there to here in an instant! Sithantos demon, what is the meaning of this?"

Nightmare chuckles again before he hungrily says," Well besides getting my daily fun of killing useless trash, I am here to tell you that the Patriarch Havoc Drashid has informed me that you are required to be presented before him."

The Enji Master remains on edge as he cautiously says,"Why me?"

His responds is a shrug and a cold," I don't care, I just know that I can't kill you until you meet his eminence. "He then throws the remains of Snake through a rock and into quicksand."

Gandowan just crosses his arms and heatedly says," You are a fool, I will not give you the chance you monster! Snake was a comrade and a friend, I will avenge his death!"

"He then roars out before his muscles expand. His magic energy begins to explode out and Nightmare almost gets moved back from the pressure! Nightmare sees a sandstorm forming around his target before he grasps his blade eagerly and says,"

Your aura is effecting the entire area. Ah I see your reputation as one of the strongest warriors of the Enji knights is more than just talk. Just what I was hoping for, it has been so long since someone gave me a decent challenge."

Gandowan then takes out a large curved sliver Scimitar sword before he says," Your arrogance will be your doom, Sithantos scum, no matter how much you have mastered the power of darkness you can never overcome the light! Now, perish!"

Nightmare just laughs madly and gets in to a fighting stance before he retorts with,

" Very well then, entertain me!"

The two warriors charge at each other as the clash of their blades create a shock wave that destroys the rocks around them and shakes the foundation of the spirit temple.

Although Lacus and the rest of the Enji have stopped Ranamon's attempt to capture princess Zelda it seems that the real plan of Havoc Drashid has just started! What does the Sithantos leader want with Gandowan? Also what is it that James found in the hole in Zora valley. Sorry but that will have to be for next time.

Coming soon, **_Chapter 20: The Desire of a Dream, Roar of the Shinryukenha!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Roar Of The Shinryukenha!

Tales of Cosmic wars

Thanks for the reviews so far, Things are getting tense today on are latest issue!

**_Chapter 20: The Desire of a Dream, Roar of the Shinryukenha!_**

Last time Ben, Lacus Raystar Grand Master Myers, and the other Enji knights were able to stop the surprise attack of Sithantos Digimon Ranamon and her forces from kidnapping Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

However, the Enji were unaware that Havoc Drashid seems to have used this attack to keep them from contact from Master Enji Gandowan, who was looking for the Sithantos hideout. With the Enji distracted, Gandowan found himself face to face with Inquisitor Nightmare, the dark knight of Sithantos! With Gandowan's apprentice Snake killed in one blow from Nightmare, he must battle alone against the powerful enemy.

Will Gandowan be able to defeat Nightmare? What does Havoc Drashid want with the Enji master anyway? How is this related to the followers of evil king Ganondorf? The answers to these questions will be revealed today and more on today's chapter of Tales of the Cosmic war!

In the Greduo desert two powerful forces are clashing. One of light and one of darkness. On the side of the light is Master Gandowan one of the Enji Masters. Master Gandowan was one of the four Enji masters for a reason as he is both an expert in physical and magical combat.

On the other side is Nightmare the terror of Sithantos that has never been defeated in battle yet and has committed such atrocities as single handedly destroying an entire planet in the name of Sithantos! (Even if that planet was weak it still counts for something!)

With both opponents fighting at such a high level their magical energy could normally be sensed around the whole world if not for the fact that Nightmare came equipped with an energy scrambler on his armor. This is a piece of technology that prevents objects around a one mile radius from releasing their energy out of the area. Because of this, no one will know what is happening to the Enji master until Havoc Drashid wants them to.

Luckily for Gandowan, even though he is a little on the old side his skills have not deteriorated. After he clashes his blade with Nightmare's soul crusher sword for the first time Nightmare tries to punch him while he is in the blade struggle.

Gandowan responds by using his free hand to create a unique ground spell to have the sand around them form in to tree branches and grasp the monstrous killer by his legs.

As Nightmare is surprised for a second, the Enji master then takes the chance to kick his foe in the stomach and then blast him with a red Flare spell, sending him into another pile of rocks. Gandowan wonders if that defeated his foe, and he gets his answer when the rocks surrounding Nightmare explode and the Inquisitor emerges unharmed and surrounded with dark magic energy, laughing madly all the while. Nightmare rips the wood bindings off him before he laughs louder and says,

" Heh, HA HA HA! It's been a while but that is a Mokuton magical art is it not? The fact that you can make a garden out of a lifeless desert clearly proves the might of your senju magic.

I see that you deserve the title of Enji master, yes, clearly you having the title of the Wild Lion of divine justice is no distortion. All the better, it gets boring when I don't have to try for so long."

Gandowan just bares his large teeth before he says,"

Listen you spawn of darkness, I will only give you one chance to surrender, so you better take it, as I still have not used my full power yet!"

Nightmare has his large sword shimmer with demonic energy before he says,"

HA are you assuming that the current level of power I am unleashing is my maximum? Fool, What you are experiencing presently is merely one third of my full power."

Gandowan gets in to a fighting stance and fiercely says," You can't scare me with your imitation tactics fiend!"

Nightmare gets in to his own stance before he aggressively counters with,"

Think I am bluffing are you? See if this is a lie then Enji!"

"Nightmare then slashes his sword even though he is nowhere near Gandowan. The reason Nightmare did that was that his energy is so strong and fast that the near impact of his blade creates a sonic boom that Master Gandowan barely evades. As Gandowan dodges this attack he feels a pebble propelled by the sonic boom slash across his face before he grunts,"

"Such power! He welds such a massive sword at such speed with only a single hand! Guess he was not bluffing after all. I must be careful to get past this madman's frenzy. "

He continues to dodge the sonic boom attacks until he is close enough to Nightmare to try and hit him in the chest with his sword. Just as he charges his sword with blue magic energy to inflict a decisive blow, but Nightmare dodges with ease and hits Gandowan in the knee with the massive helm of his blade. The counter attack causes bones to break and clearly intense inflicts damage to the Enji master. Nightmare sees The Enji Master cough up blood before he smugly says,"

"Your moves are easy to predict, I did not think a so called Master warrior of light would be so predictable. Bah, perhaps old age has made you to slow to keep up with the times? No matter, although I am not permitted to kill you, I can still do something about those wretched limbs of yours!"

Nightmare tries to lop off his targets legs in one strike but Gandowan hastily parries the strike before he glares at the Sithantos Inquisitor with a determined face and says,"

Bah, you may be strong demon, but you don't know what real strength is, I will extinguish your rage.

"He all of a sudden head buts Nightmare and instantly fallows up with a slash from his blade. Nightmare grunts in pain and sees Gandowan is far less wary then the monstrous being assumed since the Enji Master calmly says,

" I don't know just what you and your master is trying to accomplish but it's clear that this mad plan must end now! "

Nightmare just snorts out in loathing before he quickly points his Soul Crusher blade at Gandown and says,

" Bah, are "insanity "is just getting started! You have no idea what you fools are up against, your defying a force greater than your feeble minds can comprehend! Your defiance won't be tolerated, its time you get slathered like the pathetic curs you are!"

Gandowan calmly charges up his magic energy and gathers it into his free hand.

" Maybe we don't know what your organization is after but I assure you demon, by the time is through your cult will see the Enji Knights are not as flimsily as you assume! Now see the light, Roar of Judgment!"

The Enji Master then roars before unleashing a massive light blast from his palm! However Nightmare just laughs at this and excitably says,"

"Fool, you won't make this easy will you? Fine then, witness the glorious power of darkness!" He gathers dark energy into his sword and prepares to release it like a cannon as he shouts out."

Terror Flame! "

Nightmare fires the blast like an energy cannon and it collides with Gandowan's energy beam. The two blasts collide to create an explosion that can be seen for miles. In fact, Shadow and his team were searching the area and see the explosion. Shadow is nearly rocked off his feet from the shock-wave and as the black clad ninja stands his ground he sees just how large the light in front of him is before saying,"

"That most definitely looks like something suspicious. Let's move! "

As the explosion ends, one figure remains standing and picks up the other, he then leaves.

* * *

However despite how quick the team the battle has ended between Nightmare and Gandowan and so for now let's switch back to our main hero. Currently Ben, Link and the majority of the Enji knights are still at Zora valley. James and Doug had hid under a bolder to avoid being pecked to oblivion by a storm of angry Cuckoos and when it was safe to get out James fell through the ground and into a Grotto.

James seems to have found something of interest, and Ben plus the others went in the grotto to see if it might be the Sithantos Hyrule base. At the moment Cloud sees a white stone pathway nearly concealed by a pair of rocks before he turns to James and curiously says,"

"James, you're sure this area might be connected to Sithantos? " James gives off a shrug and says,"

Well, it looked out of the ordinary so I thought it might be worth a shot."

Myers peers at the pathway before he closes his eyes,"

Any lead that can get us to Havoc Drashid is worth investigating. "

The others nod before they go down the path. After ten seconds they find what seems to be a white fountain surrounded by white marble pillars. James then takes of his glasses and says,"

All right, here it is."

Ben looks around and dryly says," It looks like, a pond."

James turns to Ben and says,"

Hey maybe the Sithantos members have a base underneath it? "

Lacus shrugs and adds," I suppose I could swim under to check."

Terra sees her younger comrade doing some stretches before she says,"

Lacus you are already soaked from your fight with Ranamon, you should change your cloths and let someone else handle it while you get healed."

Lacus is about to protest before Link chuckles and says,"

There is no need. I am sorry to frustrate you James, but this is no Sithantos entrance, it is a fairies fountain. Fairies live in structures like here and others around the land here throughout my adventures they have assisted me."

Lacus raises an eyebrow and says," You mean they heal you, right?"

The man clad in green pauses before answering with,"

Correct, but in addition they also at times increase some of my item's power and durability. Here, I will show you. Let's see, ah I don't think I upgraded this yet. "

Link goes to the fountain and throws his hammer in it. After a couple of seconds a scantily clad woman with long red hair and butterfly like wings appears. Everyone sans Link is startled by the new arrivals wild laugh the fairy just glances around and says,"

Hello again hero. Thy who welds the Triforce of courage, is this the item you dropped?" Link sees his Mega ton hammer glow in the water before he smiles,"

Oh, it's a great fairy; yes I am the one that dropped this hammer."

The Fairy giggles and then says,

" In that case I shall increase the power it can unleash.

"The water in the fortune glows and the hammer is levitated out of the fountain. It is now a silver color. The Great Fairy bats her eyes and playful says,"

"Now, when you strike the ground this hammer can inflict blows with twice the power. Link sees the new golden gem around the hammers handle before he grasps it and says,"

Thank you Great Fairy."

As the fairy goes to fade back in to the fountain Doug turns to his friend and chuckles before he says," So much for your moment to shine James."

James gazes at the Great Fairy and responds with,"

Oh well, it will happen someday."

Ben smirks and says," Cool trick there, Link, but why did you not throw your sword in there?

"Link glances at the Master Sword before replying with,"

Well, this sword of mine is no ordinary sword. This is the Master Sword that I had received from the goddess, the legendary blade of evils bane that can destroy the darkness and can always get past Ganondorf's defenses. I do not think it can get much more powerful than it already is."

Ben stares at his friend's blade before saying,"

Master Sword you say? Hey it sounds like your weapon is similar to my Star Sword. I also got this sword from the celestial ones in a temple on a far off world; they said if I pass all of the trials it means I am destined to become the legendary hero!"

Lacus then sighs before she puts her hands at her hips and flatly says,"

Oh Ben, do you really have to tell your story to Link?"

Ben nearly feels like he is about to choke and turns to the women before saying," What do you mean Lacus?"

Lacus crosses her arms and plainly says," Ben, I think it's great that you show such devotion to the Enji and even created your own sword, but I do not think it is nice to make up things to Link. "

Ben feels anxiety swelling over him before he says,"

What are you talking about Lacus? Everything I said about the Star Sword is true. Why do you think I am lying?"

Lacus rolls her eyes and says," Oh Ben you really don't have to go this far to impress everybody, Brad told me how he saw you make your Star Sword using the synthetic technology at Hallow Bastion to stand out. "

Ben's fear is quickly transforming in to outrage as he angrily says,

" What? Brad told you what! Lacus, Brad is lying; I really got this Star Sword from an ancient temple on the Mushroom world when Bower and Vile attacked me. After facing against the temple guarding Gilgamesh, I got it for my bravery and since then have been to two other temples and revived additional power to it."

Doug sees Lacus starting to get wary before he clears his throat and says," Hey Lacus, I know Ben can exaggerate some times, but this time he's telling the truth."

Cloud nods before adding," Yes, I can confirm for myself the authenticity of Ben's Star sword to the temple on the world of Popstar. I know it might be hard to believe Lacus, but Ben has been chosen to be the wielder of this sword and the celestial ones will only test him."

Lacus sees James nod as well before she starts to get confused and turns to Ben again before she waits a few seconds and says,"

What? So you really are chosen by the angels to be a universal savior Ben?"

Ben takes a deep breath and then nods before he calmly says,"

I don't know why Brad told you that lie but he was wrong, I would never lie to you. Here, I'll prove it by putting this sword into the fountain and see what the fairy says."

Link looks curious as he says," Are you sure about this, Ben? If the sword is really from another world, then even the great fairy might not know what to do with it. "

Ben at once turns around and answers with,"

If nothing happens, it's no big deal, but there is no harm trying. As Ben tries to keep up a calm façade his mind is raging while he thinks, "_How dare Fowltror lie to Lacus about me! I'll show him who's making stuff up! _"

Ben then puts the Star Sword into the Fountain. At first nothing happens, but after ten seconds the Great fairy appears again. This time the Fairy looks awestruck and Ben is startled to see the winged women fly around him before she says, "

This sword, this energy, you , you must be the one!"

Link just blinks a few times before he says," What?"

The Great Fairy giggles again and says,

" This energy I sense from the weapon and this young man is that of the hero of the stars I was told about when I was created millennia ago. "

Link looks shocked and says," But, I thought I was the legendary hero of this world?"

The fairy turns to the pointed eared man and says,"

Link, you are indeed this world's champion. But when I was created I remember a voice that said one day a warrior would come from the stars and one day he would bring an object to prove his destiny, and when he did I must allow him to enter our most sacred temple."

Link steps back and says," Your sacred temple, you fairies have your own temple?" His answer is,"

The Great Fairy temple, it is the place where we fairies reside, and it is also the place where the hero from the stars must pass a test to prove he is worthy to receive a part of the piece he will need to save the universe from the ultimate darkness.

Ben Auro, you are the warrior that we great fairies have been waiting for. Please enter this light to be transported to the temple. "

The fairy disappears and a light takes her place. "Ben sees this light and turns around before he smiles,"

Well, looks like I got more than I bargained for. I guess it's time to pass another of Gilgamesh's trials. Cloud sensei, will you and the guys go with me?"

Cloud smirks and says," Of course."

Doug chuckles and throws in," What, do you think I would let you miss out on the fun?" Hiryuumon nods and says,"

Hey, I am always going to be right behind you boss!" Ben sees James nod to before he nods back,"Thanks, I always feel more secure when I know people have my back."

Link sees this pillar of light before he turns back to his new friends and says,"

Ben, will you mind if I come with you? I thought I have been to every temple on Hyrule but I am curious to see what this is all about."

Ben quickly responds with," Sure Link, I would be happy to have you along. Er Master Myers, I hope you do not mind me doing this."

His leader just chuckles before saying," Not at all young one, in fact I think I will also come to see for myself what your Star Sword and its purpose is all truly about."

Ben staggers back in shock before he gulps and says," Really, Grand Master? Wow, I am honored to have you come along. Lacus, I promise I will not be gone too long and when I get back I will have another jewel in the helm of the Star Sword to prove I was not lying."

Lacus sees how serious Ben is before she takes a deep breath and says," Wait a second, Ben. Master Myers, Captain Terra. Would you allow me to go with them?"

Terra pauses for a second and says,"

What for, Lacus? This trial of Ben's has nothing to do with you."

Lacus nods and answers with," Maybe but it's just that I want to see for my own eyes that this is all real, and see just what is truly going on."

Terra looks worried as she says,"

I am not so sure. We still need people to guard the Princess; I doubt the Sithantos forces are done causing trouble."

Myers then turns to Terra and smiles before saying," Do not worry Miss Terra, I can sense that Luke and his squad has arrived and despite Lacus being out of action I feel confident the total sum staying guard should suffice. Besides, I think it will be good for Lacus to see all of this."

Terra pauses for a second before she nods," If you think so, I will respect your wisdom."

Lacus beams out a grateful smile and happily says," Thank you Master Myers. Ben I hope you do not mind that I tag along."

Ben realizes Lacus is almost studying him before he gives a sheepish grin and says," Of course not, Lacus, you are always welcome with, what I mean is I never would not welcome you."

Lacus giggles before she says," Tee hee, thanks Ben." Lacus then sees Ben look happy before she flicks some hair out of her eyes and thinks,

_"All of this time I thought Ben said all of this because he wanted people to notice him. But now it seems that he is really chosen by the celestial ones to fulfill some sort of prophecy. Brad, did you really lie to me? "_

As Lacus ponders just what the true story Ben sees everyone looking at him before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and thinks, "_All right now I can show Lacus that I really am chosen to be a legendary hero! _"

Ben sees that everyone is waiting for him before he steps in to the light. Everyone quickly fallows and in a manner of moments the light gets brighter and before Ben or co can grasp it their surroundings change and they are transported to a new area.

Thankfully the process is painless and after only around a minute Ben touches solid ground once more. When everyone is on the ground once more they see that they are in some sort of cave surrounded by crystals and in the middle is a big temple.

This is the Sacred Great Fairy Temple and as Link walks up he can't help but look in awe as he turns to Ben and says,"

Incredible, after all these years there is still a temple I did not know about."

Lacus looks amazed as well and after seeing the flawless composition and several statues she puts her hands together and adds,"

This place is beautiful; it really looks like it could have been built by angels themselves!"

Ben simply nods and says," No denying that Lacus. The Mushroom Palace, the Mobius ruins, the Temple of Dreams and now this, these temples really do keep getting more glamorous each time. Still, not here for site seeing. "

Ben then regains his focus and walks up to the temple door before he unsheathes the Star Sword. He then points the blade to the front door of the temple and in mere moments the holy blade then glows and releases a golden ray of energy from his sword that responds to a symbol on the door that quickly breaks as a result.

With this the door then opens and light seeps out to take the shape of a staircase to a previously un accessible structure. After checking to make sure nothing else is coming out everybody goes inside. Once in the entrance they see that there are rooms everywhere that all look the same and as Doug scoops out the area he groans and says,"

"Man, there are paths everywhere; none of them look any different either. This place might be a giant maze or something."

James looks unsettled as he adds,"

I just hope there is no more annoying monsters like that Spartan Tonberry tribe."

Ben shrugs and says," Only way to find out is to face what happens. After all, this is a test of bravery among other things."

Myers chuckles and says," Excellent thinking Ben, let's see what this temple has in store for us. "

Just as everyone is prepared to explore the maze the same Great Fairy from before appears in the center of the entrance. The magical woman sees everyone's shocked expression before she playfully says,"

"Greetings to our home, chosen one. I see you have a lot of friends with you."

Ben gulps and says," Um, is that ok? "

The resident of the temple nods before she goes on with,"

They are free to accompany you, but just remember that in order to pass this trial you must pass the test alone." Ben responds with," Yes, of course."

The Great Fairy then turns around and extends her arms like she is giving a tour,

" This temple has a maze to confuse any intruders, but since you are the chosen one I will just release the seal on the elevator, so you can meet the guardian without going through all the traps first."

Ben is nearly dumbfounded as he says," You mean it's that simple? Wow, today must be my lucky day."

Cloud shrugs before saying," That could just mean the test is extremely difficult be prepared for anything Ben. "

Ben gives off a uneasy chuckle,"Right, I'll be careful sensei. "

The Great Fairy then waves her hand and the elevator that everyone before thought was just a statue begins to glow. Ben and everyone then enter it and they soon emerged on the top floor. Lacus sees that it's a wide area full of what seems to be several mural paintings.

Lacus spots one and is shocked to see that it seems to be portraying a nude women with auburn hair and white wings being assaulted by a red ray coming from a gigantic demonic eye. Lacus then sees a golden knight is above the eye and is welding a blazing sword before she gets closer and says," What, is this? "

James goes up and scans the area below the mural before he narrows his eyes and says," Well, there is only so much I can get out of pure Xenogan text but, I think from what I know the gist of this is a women who may be a martyr or savior defending others from death while a hero fights a great evil."

Hiryuumon looks interested as he says," Hey, that sounds like it was guys doing our jobs , but in the past!"

Myers gazes at the mural before he looks at the others in the chamber and says,"

This may be a memorial to hero's of the past, maybe even hero's of the legendary war of light and darkness, the war that decided the fate of the entire universe. Tales do say of an angelic women that's kindness and magic saved many."

Lacus looks intrigued as she puts her hands together and says," Is that so? I wonder, it really does take great strength to throw away everything for the sake of the greater good. I, wonder if I could be that brave, and have enough courage and strength to get myself to do such things. "

Ben sees the women looks ashamed before he goes up to Lacus, thinks for a second and then kindly says,"

Don't put too much pressure on yourself Lacus. Don't be silly and think you have to do it all yourself, the Enji Knights exist so that no one has to do the heavy work by themselves right? It may be scary to think of doing something so hard and painful alone but it's not so bad when you have others to help you right?"

Lacus pauses a bit before she giggles and says," It's rather funny to hear that from the guy whose supposed job is to save the universe but, thanks anyway Ben."

Ben puts his hands on his arms and tries to look dramatic as he says," Oh well you know, talking about that makes me not think about the pressure as much. Still, guess I should see if I can do my job right eh? Well, here goes something."

With that Ben goes to the center of the area and once there, he notices an object that resembles an arena and a jewel infused with a statue with a symbol from the ancient Xenogan language on it. As Ben steps on to the ring, his Star Sword responds once again and emits a light that cause the statue to release an energy that takes its own form.

The form then takes shape until it is clear that the figure is Gilgamesh. To Ben's annoyance it seemed his trail giver is sleeping before all of a sudden he falls on his face. The red clothed man instantly jumps up and angrily says,"

"Hey, who is waking me up! I was having such a nice dream, hey wait, it's you!"

Ben sighs and waves before saying," Hello again Gilgamesh I seem to have found the next temple so it's time for another trial."

Gilgamesh scoffs before he looks annoyed," All ready? I thought it would at least take a year to find the next one! Do you have some sort of map?"

Ben chuckles and replies with," I wish I had a map but I came here by chance while on another mission as an Enji Knight in training."

Gilgamesh looks around in wonder before he says," I see, you have quite a large number of people with you. Not trying to gang up on your next opponent, are you?"

Ben looks confident as he says," No, I plan to fight with honor; I don't need to cheat to win Gilgamesh. It's just that lots of people are curious to what this is all about."

The deceased swordsmen crosses his arms and says," So they are spectators, huh? I guess there is no harm then in watching."

Link then steps forward,"

Excuse me Gilgamesh, but would you mind explaining to me what this is all about? I know that the three golden goddesses have chosen me to protect this world and bestow me the Master Sword and other things. But how come I never have heard about this place or the trials of the Star Sword?"

Myers then adds,"

Yes, I too am perplexed about what this is all about; you are not above explaining the purpose of the trials, are you?"

Gilgamesh chuckles as he responds with," Well, it's been awhile since I had an audience, so ok. Elf dude the reason you did not hear about this is that it was suppose to be hidden from everyone but the master of the Star Sword so, that's simple right?

Any who the origin of Star Sword is that eons ago during the war of darkness, when the supreme and true god of darkness, **_Chaos Zannacross Necron_** nearly destroyed the universe.

Necron tried to warp reality itself and try to bind the cosmos in darkness in order to make the universe in to his own image. The celestial ones opposed him of course, but the power of the dark god was only rivaled by the creator of light itself.

The Creator could not descend from the heavy dimension, as it is said that the amount of energy entering the realm of mortals would cause the balance of dimensions to be destroyed and existence itself could fail. Zannacross did not seem to care about things like balance and only cared about his goals.

He and his large amount of followers managed to destroy nearly half the universe until Celestial ones and a large amount of the bravest and powerful mortal warriors fought Necron to a standstill. Legend has it, that the final battle took place on the hellish world of Vandalgyon where the supreme god of all evil had tried to do something drastic.

I don't know what it was, but it was something that made what my former boss_ Exdeath_ had in mind look like a joke.

Exdeath tried to destroy everything using the power of a void so he was pretty high on the evil scale. Anyway, it is said that the ultimate hero received a blade right from the creator of light that was powerful enough to damage Necron greatly.

This hero was able to outlast the ultimate dark gods' wrath long enough to damage him to the point that somehow the celestial ones were able to destroy Zannacross Necron.

After that, the hero died from the effort and his sword was shattered into fragments to prevent others from abusing its' power. The Star Sword you hold there is one of those fragments and it only responds to you because someone thinks you have what it takes to be the next hero of destiny that is fated to do something.

Sorry, but that's all I was told, whew, I need some water."

Myers looks deep in thought before he at last says," Most impressive, I have known this tale for a while, but to hear that the war that marked the end of the first cosmic age was truly not just a myth is something else. Ben, I see you have many great things in your future to prepare for."

Link nods before he contributes with,"

It feels strange seeing something bigger than oneself, but I won't let it bother me, good luck, Ben."

Ben gets determined as he says," Thanks guys. All right then, Gilgamesh, it's time to show you how much stronger I am."

Is responds is a chuckle before the man in front of him says,"

I see you have developed a good fighting spirit, but you still have ways to go before our rematch. Your opponent will be a powerful warrior who tried to defy his fate but was betrayed and met an untimely end.

To be granted the next part of your Star Sword you must defeat this warrior in battle."

Ben then grasps his weapon tightly before he says," I'm ready then, I will defeat anyone you throw at me to achieve my dream!

Lacus sees how serious Ben is before she can't help but feel impressed and thinks," _Wow, I never saw Ben this determined before. One top of that, he was telling the truth, he really has been chosen by the celestial ones to save the universe from darkness. I am amazed at how much he has changed._"

She then takes a deep breath before she happily says," Hey Ben!"

The brown haired man turns to her and cautiously answers with," Yes Lacus?"

Lacus then gives a big happy smile before she says," Good luck out there, try your best and don't give up!"

Ben pauses for a second before he smiles back and says,"

Thank you Lacus, I won't be losing today. _Alright, it's working already! If I keep this up maybe I can finally get her to notice me and get her to realize how much of a fool Brad is. But first I must get past this fight so bring it on!_ "

Ben steps into the ring and a light appears. Soon the light turns in to a figure that resembles a tall man in an armored green and bronze uniform with a yellow Mohawk for hair.

His name is _General Leo Christophe_.

He used to be a soldier for the Gestahl Empire on Terra's home world, but he was always honorable. When he tried to make peace with the rampaging Espars, he and Terra were ambushed by the vile Kefka, and although he fought honorably he was tricked by the insane clown and killed. Leo blinks for a few seconds before he sees Ben starting at him and calmly says,"

"Hello I am Leo, former general and now a guardian. I assume that you are my opponent young one?"

Ben clears his throat before answering with," Yes, sir, I am Ben, Ben Auro. I hope you are ready for a really intense fight."

Leo sneers before he cracks his neck,"

I did not make it to the rank of general for nothing you know. If you are indeed the chosen hero that I have been hearing about then prove to me the strength of your resolve! Just know that I won't hold back in the slightest, so are you sure you are ready?"

Ben narrows his eyes and says," Of course, this fight is a stepping stone for me to achieve my dream and I won't let this stop me.

"He begins to charge up his magic energy as he gets in to a fighting stance. Soon he is surrounded by a blue aura. "

Gilgamesh sees Leo take out his own long thing sword before he says,"

All right, the rules to this test are simple. If you can, defeat Leo here before he beats you. Ready, began! "

The ring they are in is surrounded by an energy force field and the trial begins. Ben starts off the battle by charging in like he is going to attack Leo head on, but as Leo has his blade glow green Ben all of a sudden jumps over him and attempts to kick him in the head from behind.

Ben is able to land his foot where he aimed it and happily says," This guy seems to be much slower then Judas was, I guess that means this will end that much faster than! "

To Ben's dismay Leo barley flinches from the blow before his opponent sternly says,

" Are you so sure? Your overconfidence will cause you to fail if you are not one hundred percent focused on your mission! "

He then charges up his own magic energy and as he releases his full power it is strong enough to blow Ben back! As hero uses all of his own strength to stand his ground before he tensely says,"

Such a huge power! It's just as strong as Cloud sensei and the other captains!"

Leo sees Ben's tense eyes,"Are you still going to think this will be easy?"

Ben rids himself of doubt the best he can before he answers with," No, but never the less I cannot afford to lose!"

Leo gives a short amused chuckle,"

It is one thing to want something but another to have the power to achieve your goal. Sometimes we are unable to grasp our desire no matter how far we reach."

Ben takes a few shallow breaths before he answers with,"

Maybe, but I have the power to achieve my goal, so take this! "

Ben throws the Star Sword like a giant shuriken but Leo just catches it in between his hands!

Ben just looks mortified as he emits a," What?" Leo sighs before he says,"

Maybe you are not as powerful as you think? "

Leo then throws the Sword back at Ben and he barley dodges it but because of it Leo warps in front of Ben and kicks him in the stomach! The blow sends Ben reeling but he is still able to fight and as he rebounds he chuckles and wryly says,"

"Ah, ok so I let my guard down for a minute, but I am not done yet! I'll show you what I can do." Ben then casts a powerful fire magic at Leo, but the general just smashes the fire back at its sender!

Although the fire attack gets defected right back at Ben, he absorbs it with his star sword and charges at Leo while at the same time creating two shadow clones. The two Ben clones attack Leo at once, but the general dodges both of their sword strikes with ease.

However the distraction from the clones gives Ben enough time to unleash his energy sword wave attack! As the concentrated crescent shaped energy wave heads for Leo, Ben's two clones try to hold him down so he can't block the strike. As Ben sees his attack heading for its target he smirks,"

So what do you think now? I got you into my trap, even if I am not as strong as you are currently, I still can outmaneuver you."

Leo closes his eyes and answers with," I admit you have a good grasp on battle tactics and clever skills at your disposal.

But still, I do not believe you currently possess the necessary level of power and skill, the required amount of sheer fortitude needed to be worthy of the title legendary hero. Here let me show you why, Shock!"

Leo breaks out of the hold of Ben's clones with ease and strikes the ground with his sword full of power, the blow creates an explosion of aura that nullifies Ben's sword wave attack, destroys the clones, and blows Ben into the edge of the area! Ben is starting to get a little worried and as Lacus sees Ben show this stress she gets worried herself before saying,"

"Oh no, Ben seems to be outmatched at every turn!"

Cloud nods and fallows up with,"

Ben is using good strategy but it seems that Leo can outmaneuver and overpower Ben at every turn. As good as Ben's game is, it's just not good enough."

Myers then strokes his chin before adding,"

I remember Terra telling me about this General Leo, his power is extraordinary and he only died due to the treachery of the vile Kefka. Although Ben is fighting honorably, he may just not be strong enough to win the fight."

Doug clenches his fist and says," Hey don't count Ben out just yet, he always finds a way to make a surprise comeback."

Hiryuumon nods before saying," Yeah, if anyone can pull it off, it's the boss! I bet he is thinking of a winning strategy right now!"

James sighs before throwing in;" I just hope he can think of one fast enough before Leo finishes him."

Ben takes a few pained breaths and grasps his bruised left arm before saying,"

Blast it, nothing is working! No matter what I do he just blows it away with ease!"

Leo points his sword at Ben and dishes out,

" You may have a strong fighting spirit, but you lack experience. Even after I perished I continued to train in the next world to perfect my skills and I have become twice as strong as when I was alive. If you trained for a few years you might be able to claim victory, but in your current state it is not possible for you to win."

Ben winces before he angrily says," Damn it; don't act like you already won, because it's not over yet!

"His magic energy begins to raise a lot and his aura doubles in size. Leo raises a eyebrow and says,"

"I see, so this is your true power? You definitely have potential."

Ben's face turns red before replying with,"

Glad you noticed. My dream is to become one of the greatest of the Enji knights and for that to happen I cannot afford to lose here! That means I have to defeat you so take this,

Shining Flare Slash!"

Leo sees Ben's blade is giving off extreme power before he tensely says,"

Impressive, but heading straight in for an attack without knowing all of your opponents' abilities will doom you to failure! "

As Ben charges at Leo with his Star Sword surrounded by an enormous amount of magic energy, Leo puts up his sword in the air, and as Ben closes in for the kill blow, all of a sudden the energy from his Shining Flare Slash attack gets absorbed into Leo's sword! Ben turns pale before saying,"

" What the ? That's impossible!"

Leo quickly says," With my runic skill ability I can absorb most kinds of magic energy in to my blade. You should know that for one that truly masters' magic there is nearly nothing that is impossible for them!"

Lacus looks on with a mix of awe and dread before commenting with,"

That's the same kind of skill then Captain Celes uses! So that's who she learned it from."

Leo looks right in to Ben's eyes before saying," You attacked just like I predicted you would with all of your power, and now this fight is over! Climhazzard!"

As a large amount of green and red energy erupts out of General Leo Lacus gasps and shouts out,"

" Watch out Ben! "

Leo charges up his own sword with the magic energy he got from Ben's attack and uses it to strike Ben with his own powerful sword skill. Ben barely manages to get out of the way and even though he avoids Leo's attack, the force of the blow sends a big piece of the ring right into Ben's right leg!

Ben goes flying across the ring and as he lands on the ground for a few moments it seems like he has lost consciousness.

Lacus tries to keep calm as she says," Oh no! Please get up Ben!"

Cloud eyes his pupil carefully and says,"

His magic energy is dropping. This match might have just been decided."

Link looks back at Ben's foe before he says," This General Leo seems to be too powerful for Ben to defeat. It's a shame, though, Ben seems so determined."

Myers eyes the battle ground carefully before he adds,"

Don't think this match is over just yet Link, if you pay attention Ben's magic energy has not completely vanished yet. Until that happens, this fight can still go either way."

Leo sees Ben's body twitching before he walks up and says,"

If you can still hear me challenger, I recommend that you surrender.

"As Ben starts to lose consciousness, he sees images of his past. One scene is when he was ten, he remembered a bunch of his friends turned on him because someone with more money and power came along.

Ben remembered that no matter what he did he lacked both money and any other significant thing to keep his friends' interest. Although they were not very good friends in the first place, the experience gave Ben a desire to be something more than ordinary.

Ben then remembers that five years later Lacus left because her father said they wanted to take her to move to a better school for her talents and how lonely Ben was after that.

Shortly after that Max convinced Ben that his magic energy was strong and that they should both join the Enji order. Afterwards, Ben and Max trained nonstop in the towns' virtual simulation center to increase their skills; even after Max left for the Enji order Ben never stopped training to make Max proud.

These events and more remind Ben what he is fighting for and his fighting spirit is restored, along with his reserve of magic energy. Ben then opens his eyes with fiery resolve before he snaps out,"

No, I am not giving up. Not now or ever!"

Leo sees Ben's as determined as ever before he somberly says,"

Why are you so persistent when you cannot hope to win? "

Ben chuckles before he wryly answers with,"

Because I can't afford to lose Leo, it's as simple as that. My whole life I was always trying to get people to notice me.

My family never had made too much money so I was always behind other kids who had more power or talent at their disposal. I had friends but they were busy most of the time so I was alone most of the time. The only thing that made it all bearable was reading and watching the stories of heroes, mainly the Enji knights who were the most powerful defenders of justice in the universe.

I always wanted to be a hero and four years ago I realized that the best way to achieve my dream was to try and join the Enji Knights. My cousin Max also had the same view so for four years we worked on our fighting skills in virtual simulations and we both made it into the order. That's why I can't lose now, or it will all have been for nothing!"

Lacus sees Ben looking deadly serious before she sighs,"

_Ben, you always had that dream. No matter what happened to you, if things got bad you just said one day it would be better when you become a hero. You never seem to have changed in that respect._

_Oh well, at least it's good to know that you stay consistent with your beliefs."_

Myers then looks up curiously before saying," Strange, I remember a warrior named Max before, but where was it from?"

Leo just grips his sword tightly before saying," Your story shows to me your determination and I respect that. But you simply have not been through enough years of fighting to be on my level. I think it's time to end this.

This next move might hurt you but I know your friends will heal you before it becomes fatal. Now know your place, Shock!"

Ben sees a wave of painful energy roaring for him before he then punches the ground and shouts out,

" NO! I will not give up!" His magic energy rises even higher than before and the Star Sword also seems to be responding to Ben's strong emotions till he puts his hands together and says,"

That's it, if I am going to get out of this I have no choice but to try out my new move and believe that it works. All right, here I go, I think I'll try out my new name for the move too.

Take this Leo, my new ultimate attack! **Shinryukenha**! (Dragon power wave.)

"Ben has his energy explode and fires what is basically the Kamahama that Goku and pals use but the difference from Goku's energy attack is that the energy wave is spinning like a top or a drill instead of just flat, sort of like Naruto's Rasengan attack.

The spinning blue energy beam collides with Leo's energy sword wave attack head on and then incredibly it goes right through it and hits a surprised Leo dead on! Leo tries to bat the beam away but finds the amount of energy being hurled at him proving to be too much for him to force out till he gasps and says,"

"What, this power, where did he get it from? AH!"

The force of Ben's new energy attack causes an explosion that breaks the force field and blows Leo right out of the temple! When the smoke clears Leo is on the ground barely conscious, bleeding and clutching his chest before he takes another glance at Ben and says,"

I see, perhaps I have been dead too long to remember the feeling to be determined to fulfill a dream. Well done. "

He then collapses, and as Gilgamesh sees that Leo is not moving a muscle before he chuckles and says,"

Well, this match is most definitely over. Ben Auro has passed the test in a most explosive way."

Ben takes another deep breath before he laughs happily and says," All right, I did it!"

Doug nods before he proudly says," Booya! Awesome way to master that move in style buddy!" James chuckles and says,"

I guess Ben's persistent behavior finally paid off."

Lacus can't help but look proudly at her childhood friend,"

It's amazing; I never thought that Ben would pull of an attack that powerful. He may not be as strong as Brad is now but if Brad keeps neglecting his training Ben just might be able to catch up to him one day."

Link is as impressed as the others and turns to Cloud Ben to say,"

Incredible, can all of you Enji perform moves like those?"

Cloud shrugs and answers with,"

Well most of the experienced ones like me and the grand master can. But for Ben to already have mastered a move that he more or less just made up a week ago, even I am impressed with his talent."

Ben just leans down and looks up before he laughs again and says,

" Yes, my Shinryukenha energy wave attack finally worked! I guess that means I'll keep that name the final one."

He then walks over to where he blasted Leo to see if his opponent is still ok.

"Hey Mister Leo, are you ok?"

Leo grasps his burnt arm and bitterly says," Let's just say the thing that hurts the most is my pride. Thankfully us dead folk have much more durable bodies then are living counterparts or I might have had to have my body parts gathered from the blast kid. "

Gilgamesh chuckles before saying,"

Well done lad, you are exceeding even my exceptions. For passing the test you now have the right to this. "

Gilgamesh waves his hand and the gem on the wall floats out of the wall it was on and into Ben's Star Sword. It is a purple crystal, the fourth one that Ben now has. Ben holds it for a second before he puts it in to the hilt of his blade and says,"

When I had three I was able to use their power to power me and the Star sword into some fort of hyper state that let me crush Rick even after he used the cursed seal of Necrocalcous on himself. I wonder what having four of these will do to my abilities?

The man who gave him the crystal shard shrugs,"

That, you will have to discover on your own I am afraid. Hum, at this rate you only have two more opponents before you battle me again for the final test. I better start training."

Ben looks determined before he says,"

What, only two more tests until the final one? All right, I am closing in!"

Gilgamesh grimaces before shouting out," Ah, beans, I blabbed my big mouth again! Could you do me a favor and pretend you never heard me said that? I could get in trouble if my bosses knew that I was telling you more than you were suppose to know.

Ben nods and says," Um, sure. So before I go, can you tell me where the next temple is?"

Gilgamesh sees Ben looking determined before he moans,

" Fine, but only two words, nothing else! Ready? Bird, statue. All right, I'm out of here before I blab any more secrets.

Come on Leo. Oh, one more thing. I just want to give you a general warning that the reason you are on the trials in the first place is because the time will soon come when the very existence of the universe will be in jeopardy. By passing these tests that means that it will be your destiny to save the universe from eternal darkness. So, hope I made it as clear as it can be lad."

Ben scratches his head and says," Er, thanks for the warning, I guess."

Gilgamesh gives a wry grin before replying with,"

No pressure, right? Adios amigos!"

Leo then gets back up and says,"

Ben, although you have beaten me, you still must train hard and be prepared for anything your enemy can throw at you.

Oh yes, and may I make one personal request? Tell Terra and Celes that I am at peace so they no longer have to worry about having any lingering thoughts of sorrow."

Ben gives a proud thumbs up," Can do, until next time! "

The two vanish in a beam of light. Ben steps out of the ring trying not to show how exhausted the fight has made him. He looks at everyone and chuckles softly

" Hey every one, looks like I did it." Lacus goes right up to Ben and giggles before tenderly saying," Ben you did great out there."

Ben looks at his friend and nods," Thanks Lacus!"

Myers then goes up and pats Ben on the shoulder before saying," I must also share my congratulations, Ben, you fought like a true warrior."

Ben turns to his leader and fallows up with,"

Thanks grand master, I am just glad to have met everyone's expectations.

"Link sees Ben's last words were winded and after seeing how much his new friend is sweating he says,"Are you all right Ben, you look beat."

Ben wipes some sweet off his brow before weakly saying,"

I'm fine, it's just that using that last move took more energy from me than I thought. I'm ok though, so let's get out of.

"He collapses before he can finish his sentence and at once Lacus says, "

Oh no, Ben! "She runs to catch him in her arms. She nudges Ben a little and tensely says,"

Hey wake up, Ben. Your energy, it's almost completely gone. How reckless of you, did you even realize how much power you would lose from using that Shinryukenha beam? Well don't worry; I'll heal you right away. "

True to her word her hands glow white before she then heals Ben and in only a matter of moments his body is fully healed. Ben soon opens his eyes and is shocked to see Lacus is above him before he cautiously says,"

Huh? Oh hey Lacus, How did I get on the ground? "

Lacus just sighs before she says," Looks like you overdid it again. You have to be more careful or you are going to get yourself killed Ben. "

Ben's face turns red before saying," Oh I'm sorry, just trying to look cool I guess. Did my new move look ok at least?"

Lacus smiles and answers with," Don't worry, it was amazing, I am impressed you were able to master it so quickly.

"Ben shrugs and says," Well, I guess I was trying to prove I could do my own thing, or something like that. I know it was a little reckless but I guess I was just trying to, oh?"

Lacus puts her right index finger over his lips before she grapes Ben's free hand and gently says,"

Try not to move too much till I fully heal you ok? Relax, I understand Ben. Don't worry; I know you are not just another guy. Oh and Ben, I'm sorry for not believing you before. I see now that Brad either thought you were someone else or did not know what he was doing. I did not mean to dismiss you."

Ben gets up and winks before going on to say," That's ok, no harm done."

Doug sees how happy Ben is before he crosses his arms and quietly says,"

Man, Ben should not be talking to Lacus like this since he is suppose to go on a date with Lisa, not to mention Fowltror will have a fit if he somehow finds out."

James shrugs before he says,"It's ok Doug, let him enjoy the moment."

Cloud sees Ben gazing at Lacus before he clears his throat and says,"

So Ben, now that you passed the test and are back on your feet, are you ready to go?"

Ben and Lacus both look flustered before Ben gradually lets go of Lacus and says," Oh yes, sorry for keeping you waiting."

Cloud cracks a small smile," No big deal, oh and nice work Ben. You might make a good Enji Knight yet."

Ben happily responds with," Thanks Cloud sensei! "

After that a Great Fairy appears and offers to warp them all to the surface.

They take the warp and everyone finds them back in Zora valley. Luke, Tear, Zelda and Terra are waiting for them.

"Zelda sees everyone and smiles before saying,"

Greetings once again Link, everybody. I am glad to see your safe return." Link goes up to the royal women and says,"

Thank you for waiting princess, although the area did not turn out to be the Sithantos hideout, we did find an area that was of assistance to Ben Auro here."

Zelda turns to Ben and says," Ah, that is good to know. Thankfully are enemies have not attacked while you were gone, perhaps your presence here has scared them off. "

Lacus then goes up to her squad captain before she says," Miss Terra did you know a man named General Leo? "

Terra is startled to hear this and quickly says," Yes, but how did you know that?"

Lacus flicks her bangs out of her eyes before saying," Well the test that Ben had was to beat the spirit this Leo in battle. He did and before the spirit returned to the dead he said he wanted you to know that he is at peace."

Terra just looks at the sky before she says," General Leo."

Terra is about to inquire further before suddenly Tear gets in the middle of everyone and says,

" I'm sorry to interrupt but I am afraid we have to put a hold on the pleasantries. Master Myers, a top priority call has come to you from Shadow's squad."

Myers gets watchful before saying," I guess we were too deep under the ground for any messages to get through to me. What was it about?"

Terra then walks up and answers with," The message was said to only be played to you but Shadow said he has important information about Master Gandowan and the Sithantos. "

Myers widens his eyes and says," What? What are we waiting for, play it immediately!"

Tear nods," Of course. "She plays the message on her hologram recorder and the image of Shadow appears."

The hologram image of the ninja Enji at once says,"

Grand Master, I cannot reach you at the moment so I hope you get this message as quickly as possible. My squad and I were searching the Gerudo desert when we witnessed a class four explosion.

Although no magic energy was sensed, it was obvious something was happening there and I went to the area right away. By the time we got there no one was there,

but there were signs of an intense battle. Also we found the remains of a person that was identified as Enji Snake Zolo, Master Gandowan's apprentice.

"He then shows the corpse of Snake and at seeing this gruesome site the leader of the Enji Knights heatedly says,"

No, who could have done this?"

Ben takes a close look at the image before he grimaces and says," This guy was impaled way more times than he had to be. "

The image then goes back to Shadow before he says,"

In addition to this we found an area a while back that looked liked something had came out of it. While interrogating some of the locals, one claimed to have seen a giant flying ship the size of half the desert, rise slightly and then disappear."

Cloud gets anxious as he says," Of all the intelligence we gathered on Sithantos the only ship that massive that they have can only be Havoc Drashid's personal super nova crusher, the Dark Specter!"

Luke gulps before saying," Guess this means that Havoc guy is on this planet all right. If he is hiding in his ship that might me a problem, I mean what's to stop him from blowing up half the planet?"

Others are about to say more but Shadow then says," Me and my squad will continue to investigate until we have more to report. Shadow over and out.

"The hologram then ends and moments later Myers grasps his fist tightly before saying,

" Gandowan, I hope you are all right old friend."

Cloud then turns to his leader and says," Grand master, if Havoc is using the Dark Specter to keep moving throughout the world, why has he not attacked with his ship directly? The firepower it possesses can wipe out a continent in a minute!"

The leader of the Enji looks in to the sky and proclaims," I am afraid I do not know the answer to your question, Cloud. My only guess is that there is something on this world that he wants and he cannot blast it out."

Link gets tense as he says," Perhaps this might be connected to the followers of Ganondorf becoming more active? Could this Havoc also be after the Tri-Force? "

Ben shrugs before answering with," Maybe Link, but what does this have to do with Master Gandowan?"

Ben sees the older warrior narrow his eyes at the cloudy sky before saying," I am not sure. But I know we have to find him immediately. This Havoc Drashid, is plans are proving to be more complex, and deeper then I first suspected. It's starting to seem that he does not just see the Enji order as an obstacle, but that he has a personal agenda to break are order. Whatever the case I will not let another friend of mine be lost! "

* * *

With that the Enji try to figure out there next move but

Speaking of Gandowan, right about now he is regaining consciousness. He wakes up to find himself blinded in energy chains to a wall. He is aboard the Dark Specter's prison hold and at that moment four figures walk into the chamber. The Enji Master slowly regains his vision and at once gets tense before he says,"

Where am I? I remember Nightmare hitting me from behind after our energy attacks canceled each other out. This must be his hideout. But where in the world am I?"

He at once hears a deep chuckle before this hostile voice says," Your location, Warrior of light is on my personal space ship Dark Specter and I see that you are now awake. Good work Nightmare, you were able to restrain yourself for once."

Gandowan at once notices that Nightmare is to his left before the dark knight bows,"

I will not disobey the orders, your greatness."

Gandowan then loses his blurriness and sees the man behind Nightmare before he growls,"

You, I recognize that voice. So you must be Havoc Drashid, The dark patriarch of Sithantos."

Havoc forms a wide smile before answering with," Ah, I see for an old man you are pretty sharp."

Gandowan chuckles bitterly," You're one to talk, why have you been instigating the Zeon federation and fanning the flames of Universal Civil war?"

Havoc gives a mock hurt expression before wryly saying," What? You Enji heretics think I am the cause of the Civil war? How foolish. I admit that I might have gave President Weil Zabi and the rest of his group a little advice, but they were planning for this war far before I talked with them.

Ah, that's right; it was the emotions of man that brought forth this suffering, nothing else. Yes, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Lust, and lastly Pride. These seven sins are what motivate mortals more than any other thing. Throughout time mortals would engage in an endless waltz of violence over the most trivial things.

No matter what, the victims of war would try to do to change things; their descendants would just ignore their history and start it all again. The order of Sithantos has watched over these foolish mortals make the same mistakes over and over again and we know now that mortals will never be able to correct themselves on their own.

That's why if the Celestial ones will not guide us then Sithantos will be the ones to lead the way to a new era. Of course, to make this new era a reality a great many things must be done, and that leads us to you master Gandowan."

Gandowan struggles to get out of his bindings before he cynically says,"

What's so special about me?"

Havoc walks closer to the Enji Master Oh, nothing much, we just need a powerful warrior like you for a sacrifice to get a part of the key to the new era."

Kotake then raises an eyebrow and says," Hey I thought you said you were going to use this fool to bring back our master?"

Nightmare glares at the witch before saying," Talk out of turn again hag, and you will find yourself in pieces!"

Kotake sees Nightmare grasp his sword before she gulps and laughs fearfully," Oh don't mind me, I'll just go hover over there."

Havoc then sighs before he goes on to say," Although the witch speaks out of turn, she is correct. Your sacrifice, master Gandowan, will both revive the King of Evil Ganondorf and open the way to the part of the "Key" that was long lost on this world. You should be honored you are taking part in history.

Gandowan growls once more before spitting out,"

What if I don't feel like being a sacrificial lamb for this thing of yours? "

Havoc then chuckles darkly before he narrows his eyes and in a much more ruthless tone says," I am afraid you do not have a say in the matter."

Nightmare sees Gandowan getting determined before he sneers and says," You are more foolish than I thought. How can you hope to escape when you cannot get past me!"

Gandowan grins before he replies with," I see you don't know the value of getting information. Just because I'm old it does not mean I do not have a few surprises in me! Let's see how cocky you are now! "

Out of nowhere Gandowan explodes with magic energy breaking all of the energy chains that were on him and blowing the two witch sisters into the wall. Even Nightmare is pressed backwards before he angrily says,"

What? He had nowhere near that kind of power before."

Havoc is the only one not being blown back from the pressure and he just looks intrigued before saying,"

My, it seems that Master Gandowan hid his true power before to let you capture him in order to find me. Quite a bold move bold but so very foolish. Now you are all alone on my personal ship, you really think you alone can defy me?"

Gandowan has his personal weapon reappear in his hand before he coyly says,

" But of course, I may not be strong enough to defeat all of you but I can at least cause a big enough ruckus to alert Grand Master Myers and the others. There's no escape for you Drashid!"

Nightmare has his own demonic energy surge out of his armor before saying," Such insolence! We may need you for the sacrifice, but we don't need your limbs!"

Gandowan curtly responds with," I think it's time for me to show you what I can really do!"

Nightmare then draws his sword and charges at Gandowan quickly, but the blade seems to go through the Enji master, however this is really just Gandowan moving at such speed that it seems that he did not move at all!

Before Nightmare realizes what has happened, the Enji master appears behind him and kicks the dark knight so hard in the back of his head that he is sent through the wall and flies through several areas of the ship. As Gandowan hears many crashing sounds he takes a deep breath and says,"

" That's for my friend Snake you monster. Now Drashid, it's time to put an end to your scheming. "He moves in on Havoc but Komue and Kotake get in his way."

Komue then rattles her fist before spewing out," This man here is crucial to the revival of our master!"

Kotake nods before she says," We won't let you touch him!"

Gandowan raises his Scimitar blade before he says," I don't want any necessary violence, but I will not let anyone let Havoc get away! "

The witch sisters both unleash magic spells at the Enji master but Gandowan deflects both of the spells at once. Komue gets hit with her sisters' ice spell and Kotake gets blasted with Komue's fire spell. Critically injuring them both, along with blasting them off their brooms. Kotake sees her right arm is frozen before she moans and says,"

"Not again! This happens every time!"

Komue sees her hair is on fire and stops drops and rolls before she yells out in pain and says,"

I told you we need to think up more than one kind of an attack!"

Kotake moans back with," It would work fine if you just attack on cue! "

As the two Witch sisters argue over whose fault it is Gandowan approaches Havoc. The patriarch of Sithantos sees the lion faced warrior of light getting closer before he flicks back his robe and says,"

My, I see you have proven that you are worthy of the rank Enji master Gandowan. "

Gandowan grinds his teeth and says," I'll give you one chance to surrender peacefully."

Havoc just raises his staff and coldly says," Ha, you are acting rather boldly aren't you? I thought an Enji Master would not be so careless as to charge head on in to their doom."

Gandowan inches closer to his target before replying with," You may be the Patriarch of Sithantos but you were never known for your fighting skills."

Havoc then narrows his eyes and says," That may have been true a few years ago but many things are different now. After all you can't trust everything the media tells you or you may find yourself dying of surprise!"

Havoc then widens his eyes and all of a sudden so much darkness erupts out of him it's like a dam has broke! Gandowan braces himself before saying,"

"What the, such raw, immense power!"

Havoc continues to explode with dark magic energy, nearly knocking Gandowan back and is now glowing with a dark aura. Havoc's calm face turns to a murderous glare before he says,"

"Pathetic heretic, did you really think I would get to where I am if I did not have the power to back it up?"

Gandowan sees Havoc slowly raise his arms before saying,

" So much darkness in one person, however no matter how strong you are in the dark side you still cannot be stopped by the light!"

Gandowan charges at Drashid with his sword at a very fast speed and surprisingly gets a direct hit on the chest! However Havoc just grins evilly as his entire body dissolve's in to a dark mist! The humanoid lion sees the mist spreading before he says,"

" What, he dissolved? He created a shadow clone without me even noticing!" The Enji Master hears his enemy echo across the room before Havoc says,"

Ha, foolish Enji you may have fought creatures that had dark power before, but you do not know the true depths of darkness. Let the last moments of your life bear witness to the true power of the dark side!"

The mist from Havoc's shadow clone spreads and soon covers the entire room in darkness, making Gandowan unable to see! The warrior of light quickly realizes he can only see black around him before saying,"

Well, this is a new trick. Somehow this mist hides his magic energy, so I really am blind. No matter, there are still ways of finding a coward. I can hear your movements, right over there! "

Gandowan attacks where he thinks Havoc is, but he only hits an engine droid who happened to step into the wrong room at the wrong time. For his guess, the Enji master is rewarded by being blasted on all sides from a powerful dark electric attack. As the Enji Master finds his flesh being seared and his very blood cooking Havoc's voice then laughs out in a demonic echo before saying,"

Ha what a fool! You could not tell the difference between my footsteps and that of a mere ship droid! Now that you're learned your lesson isn't it time you gave up your foolish struggle? No matter what, you will fail; the only question is how painfully it's going to be!"

Gandowan gives out a defiant roar before he hunches over and states,"

I can't move my leg; still this fight is not over yet!

No matter how strong the darkness is, it will never extinguish the light! Now Havoc, it's time I show you the true power of the light! Roar of Judgment! "

Gandowan quickly fires off his energy attack of light and manage to engulf the entire area in light magic. The attack blasts away the dark mist and is even strong enough to damage the hidden Havoc! The leader of the dark order sees his right shoulder is burnt before he sneers and says,"

The light! It's stronger than I expected! You, huh? "

Havoc is shocked to see all of a sudden a wooden branch has grasped his left leg and arm before he says," What, when did he plant that! "

Gandowan then grins before he shows Havoc he is just getting started as the Enji Master shouts out," You underestimated the might of the Enji for the last time Havoc! I am going to end this once and for all! Time for my ultimate attack, Justice Storm! "

Gandowan's ultimate attack is him sprouting wings of light and three floating blades of light also appear hovering around him. As Havoc is momentary blinded by the previous attack, the Enji Master charges in for a swift deceive blow preparing to attack as if he was a gigantic lion of light! As Gandowan closes in on his enemy he says,"

Your reign of darkness is over!"

Havoc sees the Enji is inches from his face before he quickly says," Nice try, but once again you underestimate my power!"

Gandowan suddenly says," What? AHH!"

Just as Gandowan is about to impale Havoc with his four swords, out of nowhere the Enji Master is attacked by all sides by snakes of darkness that all seem to have come out of the Patriarch and all around the area!

The magic snakes of darkness bite deep into Gandowan and he is badly hurt. Gandowan screams out in pain before he says," How, where did they come from?"

Havoc looks delighted as his wooden bindings suddenly burn to ashes till he widens his eyes and gleefully answers with,"

The Necrocalcous serve me and they have more than one shape. That is your final lesson of the power of darkness. You fought as foolishly and predictably as you Enji morons always do Gandowan. It was supremely foolish of you to assume your pathetically basic magic could hope to overcome someone who understands true power! Nice try, but it seems you just had to learn the hard way who is the wise one and who is the outdated buffoon! Now it's time to put you in your place!

"He puts his staff right on Gandowan's head." You will not die, but you will not be alive either, you will feel agony that will break even your so called resolve! Now submit!"

Gandowan sees Havoc's staff glowing before he feels his entire body explode with pain! The Enji Master shouts out in pain before he defiantly says,

" You will never prevail, forgive me Rodiums! "

Gandowan struggles with all his might but it's for not since in a matter of seconds his entire body is turned to stone by Havoc's spell. Havoc sees that the newly petrified Enji Master is not moving a inch before he wipes some dust off his shoulder before smoothly saying,"

Ha, now that should keep him quite. The next time he moves will be in the next world! HAHAHA these Enji are so pathetic! For all his might and stubbornness his old world thinking made him so easy to read, and even easier to break down in to his doom. All he managed to do was damage my ship a little."

Soon Nightmare and the two witches both make their way to Drashid and as Nightmare sees the petrified lion faced hero in front of him he snickers with disgust and says,"

I see you were able to contain that Enji vermin; I am ashamed he was able to fool me even for a moment."

Havoc turns to his follower with a polite smile and says in a lightly condescending manner," Do not fret Nightmare, surprises happen even to the best of us."

Komue then hovers around Havoc in awe before saying," You are even more amazing than we thought possible, your excellently!"

Kotake nods and gleefully says," Even are great lord Ganondorf would have to be at his best to handle that idiot so stylishly! Now speaking of are great king, since that this Enji geezer is encased in a stone, can we finally bring back our master from the dead!"

Havoc chuckles and responds with," Yes yes, for bringing me those townspeople and informing me about the Triforce I will honor my promise to revive Ganondorf. Before I do though, I must know the place he died; for you see it is the best place to use this sacrifice here to bring his spirit back."

Komue looks like she is thinking hard for a few seconds before replying with," I believe that the place where our evil king died last time was in the Dark World."

Kotake groans at hearing this before she quickly snaps back with,"

Don't be stupid, sister, that was the second to last time he died! The last time our lord died it was on the top of _Death Mountain_, when he kidnapped Princess Zelda in order to lure that brat Link in a failed trap. I bet my sister's life that is where he last died!"

Havoc walks forwarded and waves his hand to have the frozen Gandowan float besides him before he smugly says,"

Well, if you are that sure then let us be on our way. Nightmare, position the Dark Specter to right in front of Death mountain."

Nightmare looks at the Sithantos Patriarch curiously before he says," Why should we bother to climb from the bottom, when it would be faster to just have the ship beam us down on the top?"

Havoc chuckles and excitably says," You're not afraid of running into the Enji knight are you? I am sure the Grand master will be very angry once he finds what we are about to do to his friend."

Nightmare snarls and clutch's his fist tightly before answering with," I fear nothing! I just am thinking about the most strategic way to complete this mission."

Havoc sighs and says,"

Very well, the reason I want to start walking from the bottom first to lure the Enji to you as a distraction and second to look for the piece of the "key". You will keep the Enji Knights at bay while I handle the core matter at hand.

If things go off the plan, we will be that much sooner to bringing our new era to life! HAHA soon Master Myers, soon I will destroy your pathetic Enji order with the glorious power of darkness! So come try and stop me if you dare, its time I show you the end result of your pathetic dream!

Good grief! Although Ben has accomplished many things today, like passing his latest test, showing Lacus the truth of his fate, mastered a new move, and receiving a new power for the star sword, things are about to get much worse!

Will Havoc Drashid be successful in sacrificing Enji Master Gandowan in order to revive the dreaded king of evil Ganondorf? In order to find out tune in next time because things are going to crack up to a whole new level!

Tales of Cosmic wars

Thanks for the reviews so far, Things are getting tense today on are latest issue!


	24. Chapter 24: The Return Of Ganondorf!

Tales of Cosmic wars

_Chapter 21:_ **Hyrule's Nightmare! The Return Of Ganondorf**!

Last time, thanks to James, Ben was able to discover a new temple for his trial for his Star Sword. At the Great Fairy temple, Ben battles with Gilgamesh's newest guardian. He was General Leo, a former Friend of Terra and Celes. Ben was able to defeat Leo after mastering his newest move, the Shinryukenha.

Although Ben passed the test and received a fourth crystal to power up his Star Sword, things were looking bad for another Enji knight. Enji Master Gandowan had hid his real power from Inquisitor of Sithantos Nightmare in order to be directly taken to Sithantos Patriarch Havoc Drashid.

Although Gandowan fought bravely and got the jump on his dark foes, Havoc was more powerful than the Enji Master thought and was turned to stone in order to become a sacrifice to bring back king of evil Ganondorf from the dead!

With no more resistance from Gandowan, Havoc and his forces are now being lead by the king of evil's most loyal minions Komue and Kotake to Death Mountain. The plan is to take Gandowan to the last place Ganondorf was killed and use his magic energy as the means for the resurrection! Will Ben, Link and the other Enji knights be able to find and stop this dark plan from happening? Let's find out!

Although Grand Master Myers was informed from Shadow that it was likely Gandowan was captured, no one knows where to look for the Sithantos leader.

At the moment, Myers is talking to Enji captain Auron about using the spaceships to help with the search. Myers has heard what the Enji Captian has had to say before he then strongly replies with,

" Auron tell the crew of the Neo-Highwind to search the nearby area to see if Sithantos is hiding in a nearby asteroid around the planet or something."

The holographic image of the Enji Captain nods before saying," As you wish, I will report back when I have something to report. "

Myers smiles and ads," Thank you Auron. "The communication ends before the Enji Master looks at the increase gray sky before saying,"

Gandowan, who could be powerful enough to apprehend you? One of the elite members of Organization of Dark Enji? There are a handful of people lurking in the cosmos with the power to pull off such a deed, but, the motives to do the deed like this would not fit with any of them.

"The Grand Master is about to think more on this till he hears Ben moan. Myers then turns to see the young warrior say,"

Man, just when it looks like Sithantos was beaten, it turns out this was all just a distraction for them to capture Enji master Gandowan.

But what I don't get is why they would want him so much. I mean, I know he is one of the five current Enji masters. Cloud Sensei, does Master Gandowan have some secret thing inside him like a key to a planet or something?"

Cloud looks lost himself before answering with," Well, he was one of the five original Enji knights that founded the order but I do not think there is any secret object or monster inside him."

Myers then has his eyes turn dire before saying," Sithantos may just want a hostage to get what they want. Still, this is all very troubling.

Havoc Drashid always made speeches about how the universe was heading towards its demise just like every previous Sithantos Patriarch throughout the millennia. Yet in the last five years he has been causing distrust throughout the universe.

Although it's true that he is not the sole factor to this galactic civil war that we are waging against the United Federation of Zeon. Never the less his actions have brought this bloody conflict upon us much faster than I thought things were heading. For the last few months I have been wondering if Havoc was just a

That is why we must not let Havoc leave this planet! "

Link looks determined as he says," Although I am still getting use to all of the changes that have been happening to Hyrule lately, for helping this world I promise to do all I can to assist you Enji Knights find this Drashid."

Ben grins before he says," Thanks for the help Link, now if only we could just find out where they are hiding."

Everyone thinks for a bit before all of a sudden a high pitched male voice shouts out,

" Oh, hey there Link!"

Doug gets alarmed as he looks around," Huh who said that, whoa! "

Doug is surprised because all of a sudden a man wearing white cloth and a red hat appears. He is the mailman of Hyrule, and seemingly the only one in the entire nation.

This Mailman pays no attention to all of the strangers in front of him as he just jogs in place and says," Hey Link, good to see your still in tip top shape!"

Link nods and answers with," Thank you postmen, same to you. Do you have a letter for me?"

James raises a eyebrow before saying," Er, does this guy have a real name?"

Link nods slowly before he replies with,"

Yes, I think."

Mailman then chuckles before saying," Anyway my letter is for the Princess, The Chief of the Goron tribe wants to discuss something with her. Things are so confusing these days with all of these people from other worlds. This "E mail" is really insane magic, but it's still not faster than me! "

Link and a few others chuckle before the Hero of Time says,"

I know it's a time of many things but the Lylat republic and the Enji knights are not people to be feared. Although their appearance might be intimidating, they can be trusted. "

The Mailman chuckles before saying,"

I suppose you are right, in fact I was leaving Kakariko village, when I saw a bunch of them back there, heading for Death Mountain.

I was scared of the one that looks like a dark knight and the priest in dark robes ordering a bunch of black soldiers around. That statue they were carrying freaked me out a bit though. It was of an old man in a soldier uniform that looked so life like."

Ben staggers before saying," Did you just say a Dark Knight and a dark priest?"

Doug just raises a eyebrow before replying with," Hold the phone bud, if what was said was true, how did you get here so fast?"

Link crosses his arms and says," This guy can run really fast, trust me on this one, no matter what I do; after all this time I have not beaten him in a race even with all of the tricks at my disposable."

Myers just turns pale and says," Statue? Could that be Gandowan?"

Link then gets wary before going on with,"

You said they were heading to Death Mountain?"

The Mailman nods again before replying with,"

Why, yes, are you telling me these folks are trouble? Come to think of it, they were moving pretty fast."

Myers then gets very solemn before sternly saying," I am almost certain that those individuals are Havoc Drashid and his minions with Gandowan frozen in a spell!"

Link gets as tense as the Enji Master as he adds,"

The fact that they are heading towards Death Mountain is disturbing."

Ben turns and says," Why is that, Link?"

Link sighs and edgily says," The reason is that on top of the mountain I killed Ganondorf for what I thought was the last time. I am starting to worry this Sithantos cult is trying to truly bring back the evil king once more!

He has caused too much trouble to this world already, and I will not allow him to return to the living again!"

Cloud then looks troubled as he says,"I don't get it, between his magic and his resources Havoc would not even need to climb up. What are they trying to do? "

Myers grasps his sword tightly before answering with,"

He must see this as a game. Tsc, they must be hiding their energy somehow! That settles it! Even if Sithantos is plotting a trap we cannot just let them do what they want with Gandowan. Terra, you and your squad transport Princess Zelda safely back to her castle along with Auron 's unit while the rest of the squads will head to Death Mountain at once! "

Terra at once answers with a salute fallowed by," Of course Grand Master."

Link then clears her throat and says," I know a quick way to get to the mountain that few know about. If Havoc Drashid is heading to the top of the area we can intercept them with the short cut."

Myers nods before soundly saying,"

Fine then, lead the way Link and try to be as quick as you can." The ally of the Enji nods before he shouts,"

All right, everyone follow me!"

Zelda then looks troubled before she says,"

Wait, Link!" The long time defender of her kingdom turns and says," Yes, princess?"

Zelda puts her hands together and says," Please promise me, you will return. I feel like something awful is going to happen."

Link grins and says," Aye Zelda, even if they are from another world I won't let them stop me!"

Lacus then looks at Death Mountain before she turns to Ben and says," Oh Ben?"

Ben turns to his friend and says," Yes Lacus?

Lacus nervously flicks some hair out of her eye before going on to say," Oh, just be careful out there ok? I wish I could go with you but, I have to protect Zelda.

"Ben smiles and says," Don't worry Lacus, we all have our jobs to do. In any case I am on a winning streak lately and I will not let it end today. "

Lacus giggles before she coyly says," Hey, don't get cocky out there, I can see your getting better Ben but still, whatever Sithantos is up to they are not playing around."

Ben just gives a thumbs up before saying," Right, I'll just have to show them we are not playing around either. Be careful Lacus."

"Lacus nods before she gives a wave and goes off with her squad to leave with the Princess. When it's clear they are safe Ben, Link, Master Myers, and the rest take Link's shortcut through Zora River to the lost woods.

Once there, another path leads directly to the Goron settlement. Meanwhile as they make their way to Death Mountain, Havoc, Drashid, and Nightmare, along with their worshipers are making their way up the mountain when the Sithantos leader can sense the Enji Knights approaching. As Havoc senses the energies closing in on him he takes a deep breath and says,"

Ah, I see that Master Myers and the rest of those heretics have finally found us. No matter, even with my device to hide our magic energy, I knew it would be only a matter of time until they caught on.

Nightmare, I now charge you the task of keeping those pests busy until I finish with what I want to do up on the top."

Nightmare eagerly slashes a nearby rock in half with his blade before he says,"

Today looks like it will continue to be a blast. That idiot squid girl, Ranamon might have failed, just like I thought. But even if she did go and get herself and all of our Digimon soldiers killed it, does not change anything! I will decimate any and all Enji scum that dares to stand before me!"

Havoc nods and says,"

Your fighting spirit is impressive as always, but just to make sure I will leave the latest Necrocalcous soldiers under your command."

Nightmare grunts before replying with," If you're Excellency wishes it then so be it."

Havoc then sees his other followers clearing a path for him, no matter what is in his way before he says,

" Ah, our devoted worshipers will help me clear the path to the top. What's this? It seems, Nightmare, that we have the attention of the locals."

"The person that Havoc is talking about is a brown, strong- looking creature with a back made out of rocks. He is a member of the proud Goron race and he does not look happy to see the Sithantos members.

This Goron Male crosses his arms and says," Who are you people? Are you followers of evil king Ganondorf?"

Havoc takes a deep breath and says," How can I put it in a way you simpletons could understand? My group and I have come here to visit the top of this mountain to find an ancient artifact of great power."

The Goron male snorts and says," Oh really? What's with the statue in the air, huh? We Gorons are not that gullible. Although brother Link told us that people have come from the sky and that they were friendly. He also told us how to look out for evil looking people. You look like evil people to me so I won't let you pass!"

Havoc laughs loudly and responds with a snide," that's cute, you think I care about your opinion?"

The Goron smashes his fists together and says," You scrawny old man, you're crazy to think you are a match for the strong Goron race!"

Havoc sighs with exasperation before he turns to his Inquisitor and states," I don't have time to waste on these inferior beings. Nightmare, teach them a lesson will you?"

Nightmare chuckles before gladly saying," It will be my pleasure.

"Havoc then turns to his other subjects and says," Good, the rest of you fly with me to the top! "

The Goron curls into a ball and tries to ram into Havoc. But before he gets there, Havoc uses a magic spell to let him fly, so he and everyone but Nightmare fly to the top of Death Mountain. The Goron then collides into Nightmare, but to the Gorons' surprise the dark knight does not even move an inch! Nightmare hears the other life form's grunting before he says,

" Bah, for creatures who value strength so much, you seem quite weak!"

The Goron looks up in horror and says," What? How is this possible?"

Nightmare then has his eyes narrow before he says," Do not worry, you will have all the time you need to think about it when I send you to the next dimension!"

Nightmare flicks his finger and sends the poor Goron off the mountain! This gets the attention of more Gorons and soon the dark knight finds himself surrounded by angry Gorons! An even bigger Goron then says,"

Look what you did to our brother! You will pay severely for this!"

Nightmare chuckle darkly and says,' If you are all so eager to offer your souls then I will be happy to help you! The Gorons all close in on Nightmare, but the Inquisitor of darkness just charges up his magic energy to blow them all back! As the cruel being sees the Goron 's all land with painful thuds he snickers and says,"

It is not fun at all fighting such weaklings. I'll make this quick and follow the Patriarch. I think I will start with, you!

" Nightmare points to the Goron in front of him and dashes to finish the poor Goron with his Soul Crusher sword, but just as the red massive blade is about to make contact with its victim's head, when a force-field appears to block the strike!

The force-field came from Tear who sang one of her magic songs to create the barrier.

Nightmare is instantly infuriated to see his kill denied and shouts out,"

What? Who dares interfere!"  
Link answers him with a heroic,"

Hands off you demon!"  
Nightmare quickly responds with," Huh? Gah! "

Nightmare turns around to get blasted in the face by a light arrow from Link, as well as arrow attacks from James and Natalia. The force of the powerful energy arrow barrage causes an explosion, but everyone knows better than to think it was that easy.

Their feelings are soon justified when Nightmare walks out of the smoke looking annoyed but otherwise unharmed. The agent of evil sees the hero's coming for him before he chuckles and says,"

Well well, if it is not you pesky Enji idiots. Bah took you long enough!"

The smallest of the Goron warriors sees Link before he grins and says,

" Brother Link, you saved us again. Thank you!" Link at once takes out the Master Sword and says,"

It's nothing. Listen, you have to go back to the others, this area is not safe."

The first Goron to attack Nightmare sees his would be killer start to look more psychotic before relying with,"

Yes, we will tell the others to stay inside for the time being. Good luck, Brother! "The Gorons roll back to their village. As Nightmare sees the brown natives help each other escape he responds with,"

Tsk, it does not matter where you run, because this entire world will soon be consumed by darkness!"

Link narrows his eyes and says,"

Whatever you and your superiors are planning, I will not let it come to pass! "

Myers then grasps his own sword and says,"

Sithantos Demon! Where is Gandowan?  
"Nightmare is undaunted at seeing the leader of the Enji Knights draw his Primus sword before he eagerly says,

" He is currently participating in a ritual with his eminence. I do not believe you Enji scum are invited."

Myers clenches his jaw as he says,"

Ritual? I don't care if were not invited, move or else you will be destroyed!"

Nightmare laughs and points his sword at the angry man before replying with,"

Ah the Grand Master, I have wondered if my skills were ready for the ultimate test."

Doug hears Nightmare laugh before he raises a eyebrow,"

Hey, did we fight this guy before James?"

James gets tense as he answers with," He does seem familiar."

Ben sees Nightmare's sword begin to shimmer with darkness before he gulps and says," Oh god, I remember who this guy is! This guy attacked the Zeon ship on our first mission, remember? He was strong enough to hold off every one that attacked him at the mission."

Cloud tensely nods before saying," You are right Ben; using a combined attack we were able to blast him off the ship. But he should be dead from being blasted into space."

Nightmare grunts with annoyance as he glances at Squad 7 and says,"

Ah yes, I remember a few of you maggots from my previous mission to that Zeon spaceship. I was just toying with you fools when all of a sudden you all attacked at once and blasted me into space!

It's too bad for you idiots that I do not need to breathe air to live! I drifted in space for months until Havoc Drashid found me and brought me out of my slumber. This is great; I can get revenge on you insects for blindsiding me earlier!"

Myers narrows his eyes and fiercely says,"

I do not have time to waste on you! "

Nightmare then widens his eyes as he looks determined before stating," I am not concerned with whether you want to fight or not! You're not going anywhere!"

"Nightmare charges and attacks the Grand Master, but even as the Sithantos Inquisitor tries to slice in to his self appointed target with both of his hands Myers parries the slash with his own blade with only one hand and then instantly fires a holy magic spell with his free hand to blast the dark knight into the wall of the mountain!"

Ben sees the entire sky light up from the magic Myers released before he looks in awe at his leader and says,"

Wow, the grand master made that psycho look like he was nothing!"

Myers quickly glances to his comrades and says,"

We have to hurry to stop Havoc, so let's get going!"

Before the others can comply a mad voice booms out with,"

Why are you in such a hurry to leave when the fun is just beginning!"

Nightmare then blasts out of the rubble he was in and although his face is hidden by his helmet, it almost seems like his face has a sense of enjoyment on it. Despite the burn marks spotted all around Nightmares body the demonic knight just seems even more excited as he says,"

Ah, the power of the grand master. It is times like this when it feels good to be alive!"

Link just braces himself as he says," He's quite a persistent fellow, is he not?"

Ben groans before quipping,"

Man, it's always the bad guys that can get be pummeled over and over and still come back for more."

Myers has divine energy swarm around his sword before he points it at Nightmare and calmly states," I will not warn you again, I do not want to fight, and more importantly I don't have time to waste around stroking your ego demon so don't get in my way! "

Myers suddenly takes off to the summit like a living laser leaving Nightmare furious. The man clad in black armor is about to attack the grand master when he is blasted from behind by a magic spell from Jade! Nightmare roars with outrage before he smashes the ground with his feet and says,"

"You Enji scum must have a death wish!"

Jade just casually shrugs and wryly says," That was my apology for not making sure you were dead the last time."

Ben sees Nightmare snarl some more before he chuckles tensely and says,"

Well, that's one way to make him even angrier. Oh well, last time I was too afraid to fight him so this is the chance to see how much I improved!"

Tear then grasps her staff tightly and walks up before she says,"

Cloud, take your squad and Link to follow Master Myers!"

Cloud is uneasy as he answers with," Are you sure your team can handle him by yourself?"

Luke chuckles as he takes out his own sword and replies with,"

Don't worry about it, this guy is nothing but a bloodlust psycho, I know all of his moves from last time, so he will not be too hard."

Guy nods and says,"

Master Myers may be the strongest of the Enji, but we don't know what that Havoc guy has planning for him. We will be all right, so get going!"

Cloud closes his eyes and then says," If you say so, just be careful."

Ben anxiously looks at the other Enji squad before he says,"

Be careful against this guy Luke, its bad enough that he is demented but from what it seems he is a powerful psycho to!"

Mieu then pops out of Luke's pocket to chip out,"

Don't worry Ben, Master always manages to get lucky and win against monsters."

Luke angrily thrusts his Chegal friend back in his pocket and says,"

Shut up and stay back, Mieu! Don't worry Ben; I'll beat this guy, so just get moving hear me?

Ben sees the determined look in Luke and the others eyes before he grasps his fists and says,"

Right.

"Ben, his squad, and Link all take off to follow Master Myers, and Nightmare is not happy about it one bit.

Nightmare then grasps his free hand and has it glow red before he shouts out,"

You Enji knights are trying to make a fool out of me! Grr, and now the Grand master has gotten pretty far away. That's it; Necrocalcous arise and stop the Enji in front of me!

"He throws a dark crystal into the air and ten shadows come out of it and quickly head for Ben and the others' location. Nightmare then gives out a smug snort before he eyes Luke's unit and cruelly says,"

That will at least slow the Grand master down while I take out the trash. "

Guy then hunches down before saying," I don't know why you think you're so much better than ever, one but I think it's time for a reality check! Rising Phoenix!

"Guy starts off the battle as he charges up his energy and then charges at Nightmare with his Mystic Art skill. His aura begins to take the shape of a phoenix and he then dives into Nightmare with his sword and managed to hit the dark Knight. This attack does little more then get the Inquisitor's attention though, as he is barely moved back! "

Guy sees Nightmare just glare at him before his enemy shouts out,"

Fools! You can't hurt me with such weak power!" The black killer is about to lash out on Guy till Luke charges at him and saying,"

Don't be so cocky when we are just getting started! Radiant Howl!"

Nightmare instantly head buts Guy before saying," What are you going to try now?"

As Nightmare kicks Guy back Luke gathers energy around him. He then begins to focus it into a concentrated energy attack. Luke's target spots this and says,"

"Ah, I see you gathered a decent amount of energy there, too bad you are too slow to hit me!"

All of a sudden Natalia then says,"

You may be right, but let's see if you can dodge two attacks at once!"

Nightmare sees a flash of light and says,"

What where did she come from? "

Natalia looks Nightmare right in the eyes before she says,"

You will not escape, Astral Rain!

"Natalia snuck behind Nightmare while he blocked Guy's attack and now attacks her foe with an arrow charged with magic energy. At the same time, Luke fires his Radiant Howl attack.

Nightmare tries to evade the attacks but Tear uses a larger amount of her energy to cast a holding spell which bounds Nightmare from moving long enough for the attacks to connect. The combined power of the attacks blast Nightmare into the air and as he flinches in pain he glares at the Enji and says,"

Bah, so you are not compete weaklings. It still changes nothing though, I cannot be defeated!"

Luke sees Nightmare try to land his sword right on his skull! Luke quickly blocks but the strength of his foes causes Luke to be bashed to the ground!

Luke tries to fire off another energy blast from his hand but Nightmare quickly swings his sword around and goes on to try and slash through Luke! Guy unleashes his Demon Fang attack to force Nightmare off but as both he and Luke try to attack Nightmare from different angles to their dismay the Inquisitor of darkness catch's Guy's blade in his free hand and blocks Luke's slash! As the Enji jump back Luke wipes some sweat off his brow and says,"

Man, hate to say it but this guy is just as strong and skilled as master Van was! "

Jade takes out his own spear and edgily says,"

I think this crony has more of an attitude than Luke. Oh well, it just means it will be funny to see your face when you die. I suppose it's my turn to show off then, Mystic Cage!"

Nightmare then sees the pebbles around him shake before he says,"

What is this?

"Nightmare soon finds himself imprisoned in a giant sphere of energy that soon explodes in a flash of light!"

Luke sees rocks rain down before he says," Nice shot Jade!"

Jade wipes some dust off his glasses and says,"

Oh, it was my pleasure ruining that slash happy buffoon's day. "

Guy feels malice in the air and sees the ground around them is still cracking before he says,"

Hey Jade, be careful, we don't know if he's dead yet."

Luke shrugs and says," Relax, Guy, Jade seemed to have got him pretty good. "

Tear grimaces before she sternly says," Luke, have you learned anything? First of all, his energy has not dropped at all and second, he's standing right there!"

Luke sees dark energy once more erupt out of the smoke before he winces and says," Oh, sorry Tear, you're right once again."

Tear gets ready before flatly saying," You can apologize once the mission is over! "

Tear was right as Nightmare is back on the ground although at least he looks damaged from the high level attacks he received. His armor is still smoking from Jade's Mystic art skill. Nightmare seems to be happy even though he should be in pain as he widens his eyes and says,"

Hahaha, HAHAHA! Maybe it's because all of you are attacking at once, but your power is just as strong as Master Gandowan's!

I never feel more alive than when I face a worthy opponent! "As he talks, his energy explodes with a dark red color, pushing Luke and his friends back.

Guy sees a harmful rock get blown in his direction and as he slashes it in half he says,"

This guy is nuts! The more we attack him the more powerful he becomes!"

Luke then narrows his eyes and says,"

Maybe so, but we can't lose to this guy, we still have to capture his boss!"

Nightmare then growls and says," Pathetic fools! You cannot compare to me and yet you think you can compare to the Patriarch? Let me correct you petty assessment with the one true power, the power of darkness!

Inferno of Despair! "

Nightmare slams his blade to the ground and out of it comes five dragons of black fire! Nightmare sends each dragon head to each of his opponents. The attacks cause the area to become engulfed in flames. Nightmare sees that the entire area is engulfed in flames before he laughs and says,"

HA, so much for that! They were better than I thought, but no one of their level can stop me for long. What the, this can't be right? You all should be dead! "

Nightmare is shocked to see that everyone is still alive. The reason for this is that Tear was able to create a force field around everyone at the last second. "

Luke sees the damage around the area and says,"

That was close, thanks Tear."

Tear nods and says," It's nothing, I just don't want anyone to get hurt, that's all."  
Luke sees his girlfriend is looking winded before he says,"

Are you all right, Tear?"

Tear chuckles and says," Don't be an idiot, I just have been using a lot of. "

She then falls to the floor."

Luke at once grasps her before shouting out,"

Tear!" Natalia goes over to her friend and says," She got injured from the last attack. Don't worry; I will heal her right away.

Luke looks relived as he says," Thanks."

Nightmare snickers and snidely says,"

Ah how cute, your little girlfriend got hurt protecting you. Love is such a pathetic emotion, I am glad I long ago got rid of such pathetic feelings."

Luke then gets angry before he shouts out," Shut up you freak! You do not know anything at all. I will not lose to you. Come on Guy lets end this!"

Guy then powers up before he responds with," Right I got your back!

Nightmare sees both swordsmen pour there energy to their blades before he gets back in to a fighting stance and says,"

You idiots are so predictable, no matter what, in the end you will all be sacrifices for the new era of darkness! "

Nightmare then charges at the two men and his Soul Crusher sword collides with Luke's Key Of Lorelei sword and Guy's Jewel Of Gardios blade.

The force of the collision of the three strong warrior's energy creates a shock wave that Ben and co can sense higher up on Death Mountain. Ben is currently with his friends trying to catch up to the Grand Master before he feels the energy and turns around to say,"

Such power! I hope Luke and the others are all right."

Cloud shrugs and responds with," For now we just have to hope they can handle it. No matter what happens, we have to keep moving forward and head for the summit."

Link anxiously turns to Ben and says," I am afraid I agree, we cannot let Ganondorf be revived no matter what!"

Hiryuumon all of a sudden narrows his eyes and says," Hey, wait a minute boss! I smell about ten figures hiding behind that corner over there! They smell like those dark creatures we keep running into."

Ben groans and says," Not the Necrocalcous again!"

Doug spits on the ground and says,

" Those guys must be trying to get the jump on us."

James then readies his energy bow before he says," Well I guess we will have to disappoint them. "

James fires an energy arrow at the corner and destroys it, revealing the ten Necrocalcous Nightmare released earlier to slow down the grand master."

Once the monsters of darkness realize that they have been sighted, they all extend their claws.

Doug cracks his knuckles before saying," Man, why do these guys even bother, they're just grunts that are slightly stronger than the other grunts. If they were smart, they'd run before I smash them all! "

The creatures seem to hear Doug's comment, and actually look insulted. They all glance at each other and then seem to run away! However, they all then come back and merge together!

The ten Necrocalcous combine to become a massive fiery monster. It has wings and demon horns, plus it seems to be on fire.

This is the powerful Necrocalcous _Belrogas_!

James feels the heat from the new monster before saying;" Great, Doug you ticked them off and now we have to deal with this!"

Doug shrugs and snaps back with, "Well, I did not know they could do that! "

Ben gets in to a fighting stance before saying, "Man, they really are getting stronger."

Link charges at his new opponent and says,"

No matter how big the monster is I won't let it stop me!"

Ben grins as he adds," That's the spirit! "

The Necrocalcous Belrogas begins the fight by creating a sword of fire in its hand and attacks with a vertical swing. Everyone dodges, but the attack still creates fire where it touches.

Doug is the first one to attack the monster with his hurricane blitz kick attack. The attack is a rapid barrage of kicks that damages the dark creature slightly.

The monster responds to the pain by trying to slash at Doug with his fire sword again but a quick barrage of energy arrows from James destroyed three of the demon's fingers.

Now furious, the monster blasts every one with dark flames. Link protects James with his mirror shield and Ben and Cloud deflect the attacks with their swords as well. Link, Ben, and Cloud all go on the offensive and slash at the demon with various sword blows.

The monster tries to bat them away by creating a fire mace on his free hand, but it is to slow to catch the heroes. After nearly smashing Link with his mace, Link responds by attacking the monster's open hand with his jump strike attack which deals a hard blow to the monster's hand.

As the Necrocalcous clutches his hand in pain, Hiryuumon is about to attack as well as he says," All right, time for me to finish him off!"

Ben quickly grasps his Digimon pal before saying," Hey wait a minute!"

His confused friend answers with," Why boss?"

Ben quickly responds with," Well for one thing most of your attacks are fire based, which is what this thing seems to be made out of. I just think we should not try and make this thing stronger, you know?"

The purple dragon hesitates before nodding," Ah I see, smart move boss."

Link just flatly says," This thing is in the way, so let's hurry up and finish it. "

Cloud nods and says," Fine by me. "

They are about to all close in when the Belrogas flies into the air with its wings. It seems to be charging up a powerful attack in its mouth but Ben is not about to give it a chance and throws his Star Sword like a boomerang to hit the beast on the head and causes the demon to fire the blast wildly into the air.

As the demon is distracted, Link uses his Hook shoot to get right up to the monster and slashes at the Necrocalcous with his Master sword, dealing even more pain. Cloud then goes in for the kill by jumping above the demon and attacking with his Finishing Touch limit break.

Cloud's attack slices the monster in half and the remains explode into dark particles. Ben sees the Necrocalcous 's remains blow in to the winds before he sighs and says,"

"Well, you know what they say; the bigger they are the harder they fall. Or in this case, explode whatever."

Doug cracks his neck and says," He was tougher than the ones before him, but in the end he was still just a big grunt."

Link at once runs to the edge of the area and says," Come on guys, we cannot afford to waste another second! We must stop the return of Ganondorf!"

Ben gets a hold of himself before he says," Right! I just hope there will be no more sideshows, we don't have much time! "

As Ben and the others make their way to the summit, Havoc, Drashid, and his remaining minions have just entered the crater of Death Mountain.

* * *

Once there, he follows the scent of dark energy to the ruins of Ganon's old lair. (The one from the first Zelda game) Waiting for him is Kotake and Komue, who flew to the top to make preparations. Kotake sees her new ally arrive before crackling out a laugh,"

Ah Lord Havoc!"

Komue then flies to the Sithantos leader and says," We are so glad that you made it!"

Havoc chuckles as he smoothly says," The locals were not so welcoming, but Nightmare is taking care of that. Now then, it is time. Show me the exact spot where the king of evil last stood alive."

Koume nods and hastily turns around to state," Of course, right over here is where our master was killed by that fairy loving brat! "

She points to the chamber where Ganondorf was destroyed. It is a throne room with magma from the volcano on the sides. As Havoc enters the chamber he tastes the air and looks intrigued before he says,

"Ah yes, I can sense the faint remains of a powerful dark being here. For such power to still linger here the person who had this energy must hold quite the impressive amount of hate.

Most excellent, I can already tell this Ganondorf will make a fine inquisitor of Sithantos. You three, bring Gandowan to the center of the room!"

Kotake sees humanoids enter the room before she says," What weird humans they are, sister.

Havoc glances to the witch and says,"

Oh that's right, you would not know. Those are not humans; they are the _Rassassi_ species, one of the oldest servants of the Sithantos order. We no longer need to hide, so why don't you show our guest what you look like? "

The Rassassi obey and remove their cloaks. The Rassassi look like red humanoid reptiles. The Alien minions then move the body of Gandowan to the center of the room, as instructed." Havoc then enters Yes, it is time to begin this.

Kotake looks confused before saying," Forgive my failing memory, but how is this resurrection going to work? Are you sure we did not need those people we took from Kakrato village?

Havoc- I am only going to bother to explain this once, so pay attention! The people you brought to me from that village are to be used at a later time. I only need Gandowan for this ritual, as only a strong energy can be used as the sacrifice.

Enough talk, you will see soon how it works. Time to begin. Wait a minute; I see we have a guest. You two might want to duck."

Komue raises an eyebrow before asking," What are you talking about? Ah, the rooms shaking!

"The witch sisters get out of the way just as an energy blast enters the room! Drashid, in an instant creates a magic barrier that sends the attack upward into the sky, where it creates a powerful explosion! The being that sent that attack then enters the room; the figure is Grand Master Myers! "

Havoc sees the furious expression on the leader of the Enji Knights and merely spews out some laughter before saying," Ah, I was expecting you to show up Grand master. "

Myers sees the cold eyes of the Sithantos Patriarch before he says, "Havoc Drashid, we finally meet face to face. You have a lot to answer for. "

Havoc gives a wide smile as he says,"Ah, you Enji are all the same with your obsession with justice and all that. Your friend Gandowan here said the same sort of things earlier and now look where he is."

He points to Gandowan in the center of the room, still encased in a statue. Myers instantly gets infuriated before he shouts,"

Gandowan! What have you done to him?"

Havoc sprouts a mock innocent look before replying with," Who me? Oh I just turned him to stone so he stop being so, defiant. "

Myers in a flash is right in front of the devious man and as he points his sword right in to Havoc's face he says," Drashid! Release him now or else I will show no mercy!"

Havoc just chuckles once more before saying," My my, quite a temper we have today. I am sorry, but I have a schedule to keep so there will be no alterations from my plans. If you want to see him so badly I can take you to where he is going next! "

Havoc snaps his fingers and the Rassassi warriors all surround Myers with their sickle blades drawn.

Myers sees the minions get ready to strike before he says," I am in no mood for games!"

Havoc responds with a sigh before going on with,"

My what a poor sport, kill him! "The Rassassi all attack at the same time but Myers slashes them all in a flash and kills everyone of them in a second! Well, one survives albeit with a bleeding chest and as the surviving henchmen crawls up to Havoc the robed man sees this red being hiss out in pain and weakly say."

"Master, help me!"

Havoc looks loathsomely at his servant before flatly stating," Look at yourself, you're not worthy of belonging in the new era! "

Havoc suddenly grabs the Rassassi and throws him into the magma stream to the left. Havoc hears the Rassassi scream in pain before he looks disgusted and says," Bah, there's a whole planet of willing servants like him."

Myers has his sword shimmer with light before he says," I hope you did not expect that to stop me. He looked up to you as his savior, and you treated him as trash. I don't remember you being so heartless in your speeches before Drashid!

Why have you been spreading darkness throughout the universe? Why are you so determined to case such pain and misery!"

Havoc chuckles and darkly says," Heh, let's just say I had a revelation two years ago that changed my outlook on everything. Instead of waiting for things to change on their own, I decided to bring change to the cosmos by force!

Oh and just so you know I did not send my minions against you because I thought they would win, rather I just needed you to step into position. And now that you are in position, fire the beam now!"

Myers gets alarmed as he looks around and says," What the? AHH! "

At Havoc's command a beam fires from the sky and hits the grand master. The blast came from Havoc's ship Dark Specter! Havoc sees his targets body slow down before he eagerly says,"

"Even if you are the Grand master I doubt you are powerful enough to shrug off a blast from one of the most powerful warships in the universe! Heh, seems even the great leader of the Enji can't escape the feebleness of age. Your overconfidence is causing you to slip, and in such a high stakes game as this that is so very inexcusable.

Lucky for you that blast is only an ion immobilization beam. I want you to stay still for a moment and watch helplessly as your comrade dies painfully! Yes, as one of the chief obstacles that stands in the way of my new order it's only fitting that the price of your arrogance is the proper amount of suffering before I finish you off myself!"

Myers struggles to break free but finds only his mouth can move before he shouts out,"

You deceitful snake, you will not get away with this! I am puzzled though. This is the first time we have met yet, something about you rings a cord of familiarity with me. Wait, I have not sensed an aura like this in a long time. Could you be? "

Havoc interrupts him with a sudden sneer before saying," I froze you so you can be quiet and watch the vision of Sithantos come closer to becoming a reality!

Now then, with no more distractions, it's time to begin the ritual! You two be useful and hold the tablet in place."

Komue nods and says," Of course, anything to bring back our master."

Kotake gives off a high pitched shriek of twisted happiness before she says," This must be one of the few times I have a tear in my eye."

Havoc takes delight in seeing the frustrated face of Master Myers before narrowing his eyes," Yes, it is time."

Havoc then clutch's his hands before the sky above them becomes filled with dark clouds. The wicked priest then begins to emit a large dark aura before shouting out,"

Being of the darkness, those whose hatred is never ending! You are here by command by the master of darkness to return to this realm once more. Now raise Ganondorf, King of Evil! Rise under the cursed seal of Necrocalcous as an Inquisitor of Sithantos!

Edo Lazarus Edict!"

Havoc then throws a dark crystal into Gandowan and fires a spell at it. The spell causes the crystal to envelop the body of the Enji master with streams of red energy that are nearly like claws and Gandowan regains his mind one last time to cry out in pain, as the crystal devours his body and absorbs his magic energy.

As this is happening, a dark spirit seems to be drawn to the large amount of darkness in the area. As it gets in range, the now human sized crystal draws the spirit in. After absorbing the spirit, the crystal glows for about a minute and then explodes! A pillar of red and black energy then erupts where the crystal was and when it fades a man is standing there.

He is a man clad in dark armor with blackish skin. He has a short red hair and piercing yellow eyes. Some of his more noticeable garments are a long red cape, a red jewel on his forehead, and the essence of a golden triangle that is the Triforce of Power in his hand.

He is none other the _Ganondorf_, King of Evil! The villain slowly begins to realize that he is alive again and notices two familiar figures and one unfamiliar person before him. ( Myers is still frozen by the Super Nova crushers beam behind him ) Ganondorf then looks at his own hands and touches his face before he states,"

Is this real, am I really alive again, Yes I can feel it!"

Kotake puts her hands on her face and says," Master Ganondorf you have returned to us!"

Komue nearly falls off her broom as she gleefully says," This is glorious!"

Ganondorf readjusts his eyes and spots the pair of witches before stating," You two, so I see you are both still alive. So you two bumbling fools actually managed to become powerful enough to revive me, I must admit I am slightly impressed."

Komue chuckles tensely before she says," How gracious we are of your compliment master! But,"

Kotake gulps and fallows up with," Although we dream each night of having such power, my king I am afraid to say it was not us who revived you."

Ganondorf crosses his arms and says," Oh really, then which pathetic weak-minded power hungry wizard brought me to this world then?"

Havoc loudly clears his throat and politely says," That would be me, although I am anything but weak-minded."

Ganon at last notices Havoc and at once gets edgy," Oh, and who might you be?"

Havoc smirks and responds with," You may call me Havoc Drashid the Patriarch of the Religious order of Sithantos."

Ganon snorts before saying," Sithantos? What kind of tribe is that?"

Havoc chuckles and answers with,"

I assure you my friend, Sithantos is far more than a mere tribe. The order of Sithantos are the people throughout the cosmos who acknowledge that the path of darkness is the only path for this universe to take if it ever wants to face salvation."

Ganondorf puts his hand on his chin before sardonically stating, "Salvation of the universe, my you are quite the con artist."

Kotake then flies besides her resurrected master and says," What my lord, although it may sound like a lie, what he says is true!"

Komue nods and says,"

Yes master, this person came to this world in search of something and for our help he promised to revive you. Many things have changed since you were last alive, master."

Gandonforf crosses his arms again and says," You two are not easily fooled, so I guess there is a possibility this Havoc is telling the truth. Since I am alive once again I will for now believe you if you can explain just what Sithantos is and who you are."

Havoc nods and goes on with," That sounds fair. Very well then, first of all have you wondered if there are any worlds besides this one?"

Ganon instantly responds with a flat," No not really. I know of the Dark World and other reflections of Hyrule, but I have no interest in dominating lesser realms. "

Havoc laughs at this and states," Funny you say that, since many would see this entire world as a low class area. You may not be able to comprehend it but it's true. Hyrule is far from the sole world in the universe Ganondorf, there are thousands of other worlds. In fact there are so many of them that they decided to form a universal kingdom. This government is currently called the Lylat Kingdom ruled by the celestial supreme king Atem.

Although they claim it is to bring peace for all, in reality they are just fools trying to live in a dream. No matter how much they dream, they can never escape their cycle of greed and hatred. No matter what they know, or what power they possess they still can't overcome there weakness, and when they realize they can't escape there fears, they unleash there hatred on those that they fear. In fact the hatred has become so far spread that this universe is in the middle of a civil war."

Ganon closes his eyes and coldly says," Tsk, no matter if it is one planet or a hundred the pathetic nature of people never change."

Havoc nods and says,"

I see you have the same line of thinking as me my friend. That is good. Anyway, this Lylat Kingdom has its own group of guardians of "justice" called Enji Knights. Theses self righteous Enji go around the universe to proclaim justices to whatever the republic tells them to do. With this system, the majority of life forms think we are about to enter an age of paradise. But they are wrong!

Me and the order of Sithantos know that the only way for us to enter the true utopia is for us to breach the endless cycle of mortals through the power of the darkness.

The way to that utopia is mainly through the "Key". This very "Key" is the reasons you are alive again. I sensed that part of the key is on this planet and went to investigate.

When I heard about you, I thought you had the potential to be one of my top enforcers so consider yourself honored."

Ganon then narrows his eyes to a murderous glance and slowly says," I am grateful for this but no one commands the King of evil!"

Havoc matches Ganondorf with his own evil glance before saying," It pleases me to be the first one. Really now you should show some gratitude, I would hate to have my new ally start his carrier my making a fool out of himself.

Out of all the people in the universe, I chose you to be my third Inquisitor because even with the world being such a primitive one, your power still stands out.

Still, you may be the most powerful being of darkness on this world my friend, but even you do not know the true power brought by the sins of mortals! "As a show of his power, Havoc expands his aura to envelop the entire area. Ganondorf sees his witch servants be forced to the ground by the weight of Havoc's energy before he thinks,

" _Such power! He is leagues beyond Zant or Vanti. He might even push me to my limits. Whatever this Havoc is, he is no fool_."The King of Evil then smirks before saying,"

Forgive me for my lack of manners; I am not use to seeing beings as powerful as myself."

Havoc sees that Ganondorf is trying to keep calm before he smiles and says,"

It is forgiven. Think of it this way Ganondorf. You wanted to rule Hyrule before, but what if you could control entire galaxies? In exchange for your services, I could put many planets under your command when the new era comes to pass.

You clearly have the proper will that is needed to govern so many clueless vermin, you just need the proper guidance and if you can help me I will gladly return the favor. So then, what's it going to be?"

Ganon closes his eyes for a second, then sees the aura emitting from Havoc before sternly saying,"

After thinking it over, I think I will take your offer, as long as Hyrule belongs to me!"

Havoc chuckles before he slickly says," But, of course. For your services I will assist you in retrieving the other pieces of Triforce that your witch minions told me about.

After all, the more power for our cause the better. Let's see, your first task as Sithantos Inquisitor is to prove your worth by destroying the bunch of pesky Enji knights I sense approaching here. I sense a unique power, perhaps your friend with the Triforce of courage is among them?"

Ganondorf glances behind Havoc before he widens his eyes and then forms a eager grin till he clutches his fists and says," Ah yes, I would never forget that stench! I can sense Link approaching! Seems he came to stop my return but little did he know the true event for the day is his painful death! Today will be the day I finish him and get revenge for the constant humiliation he has caused me!"

Kotaek then gulps and says," Wait master, are you sure you are up to it?"

Her Master glares at her before saying," You dare think that I will lose once more?"

Komue giggles tensely before saying,"

It's not that we doubt your power; it's just that you were just revived minutes ago. Plus we have seen the power of these Enji Knights and they are quite formidable. Fighting them all at once while you are still getting back on your feet may put you at a, er, slight disadvantage."

Ganondorf grinds his teeth and is about to lurch forward till all of a sudden memories of all the times Link has killed him flashes past his head. He then just snarls and says," Normally, I would punish you severely for such a comment, but you have seen these warriors from other worlds while I have yet to, so I will take your word for now."

Havoc walks forwarded and says," You do not have to worry. Part of the advantage of being revived by me is that your power has been tripled! If you doubt me, just try powering up your energy."

Ganondorf shrugs and says," Let's see, "

He gathers up his power and the room shakes from his new found strength. Ganondorf then laughs at the power he is feeling before he says," Such Power! I never have felt so powerful in my life! Yes, come Link! No matter how many friends you brought with you I will destroy you all! "

Havoc then looks around and says," I am pleased you are satisfied. I have one request though. Could you just take the fight out of this room?

The piece of the key is here, I can sense it! I will find it much faster without pesky heretics in my way."

Ganon chuckles and says," Fair enough, I don't care where I remove Link's head."

Komue cackles with glee as she then says," We will help you get your revenge master!"

Kotake laughs even louder and says," Today we celebrate with blood!"

Havoc then sighs and says," Wait, if you two want to do more than make fools of yourselves, take these crystals to increase your power. Now everyone, do try not to disappoint my expectations. Its time."

Havoc throws two Curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals at the hags and then creates a wall of darkness to hide him and Myers from being sensed or seen by the Enji. With the wall of darkness raised Havoc just looks intrigued before saying,

" Ah, it will be entertaining to see how this plays out. As long as I find the piece of the "key" I win no matter what."

Myers is still frozen all this time and as he sees the leader of Sithantos go to the left he shouts out,

" Havoc! No matter what games you play darkness will never prevail!"

Havoc glances over to the paralyzed Grand Master and sarcastically says," You are still awake over there? I am sorry you will not get to see your precious Enji get killed but I am sure you will sense them being crushed!"

Myers responds with," How can you be so casual about the loss of life?"

Havoc snickers at this and responds with ," Don't go acting like I'm the monster now. There are people much worse than me who kill without a thought! At least I am doing this for something that matters, something that will achieve more then keep the wheels of the status quota spinning!"

Myers manages to widen his eyes as he slowly says," Those words, I once had an apprentice who had a similar view. Could you be,"

Havoc chuckles once more before saying," It's a big universe so you probably are thinking of someone else! Now be silent while I find the key fragment. I know it's in this room. "

* * *

As this was happening, Ben and the others have made their way up the summit and have entered the crater at the top. While numerous obstacles in the form of skeleton like Stalfos enemies and zombie like Redead monsters try to stand in the way Squad 7 and Link's combined might is enough to make the incoming hostiles nothing more than minor speed bumps in their path!

Sensing many strong power levels, after dashing through a few hallways filled with traps and monsters they at last find their way to Gannondorf's last lair. As soon as Doug enters the chamber he tugs his shirt collar and says,"

"Man it's getting really hot in here!"

James grimaces and says," What did you expect? We are in a volcano after all."

Cloud glares at them and says," Stop complaining and focus! The energies are getting stronger. One feels strong with light energy. I can bet that must be the Grand master. The other one is strong with the dark side; it can only be Havoc Drashid. He is more powerful than I thought, get ready everyone this will not be easy."

Link glances around before saying," Havoc sure likes irony. This place was where I last killed the evil king after he tried to capture Zelda and calm her Triforce of Wisdom. I thought that would be the last time I would see him."

Ben shrugs and says," Well if we hurry that will still be true, so let's move it!"

Link grins and states Right!" They enter the abandoned temple, and as they do they sense a second dark energy. This sensation causes Ben to get rigid before he blurts out,"

Another strong dark force? Wait, this is not as strong as the other one, although it still feels powerful. Hey,what happened to the other two powers?"

Cloud gets his sword ready before responding with,"

It's like they just vanished, be careful, it's likely there is a trap coming our way."

Link hears something before saying," I see you have good intuition, because I see a monster up there! "

What Link was pointing to was a Rassassi warrior who was trying to hide on the top of the temple pillar but forgot to hide his tail. With his cover blown, he cries out for his friends, and Ben and co soon find a large force of warriors on their way.

Although they are stronger than Goblins, they do not hold out for long and the heroes make short work of them and then proceed to make their way to the center of the temple.

After avoiding some still active booby traps and monsters they finally make their way to where Link last killed Ganondorf. They enter the room to find it completely dark. The only thing in the room appears to be a sword.

Ben looks around with confusion before saying," That's strange, what happened to that huge power from before?"

James has his trigger finger ready before he says," Well, there does not seem to be any exits, so my guess is that they are waiting to ambush us."

Doug pounds his fists together before saying," Bring it on, I don't back down so easily!"

Link eyes the sword before saying," That's strange; this sword was not here last time. Is it Ganondorf? No that's not the sword I've seen him use."

Cloud notices that this sword is a Scimitar type before he widens his eyes and states," Hey, I remember that sword, that blade was Master Gandowan's favorite weapon! Does this mean that Gandowan is,"

Ben steps closer before he hears something and says," Cloud sensei above you! "  
The Enji Captain gives off a sudden," What? "

Cloud looks just in time to see a sword being thrown at him from above. At the last second he dodges it, good thing too, as the throwing of the sword was so strong that it shatters the stones it lands on! Everyone can hear an evil laugh above them that booms out with."

HA HA HA, I see you Enji Knights are as good as I have been told."

Link's face turns white as he says," That laugh! There is only one person with a laugh like that, show yourself Ganondorf! "

The same gruff voice from before chuckles before darkly saying," So you still remember my voice, Link? That's good, because I was beginning to think you have forgotten about me! "

The torches in the room begin to light up and everyone sees that the evil king is floating above them with his two witch minions by his side! Link instantly points the Master Sword at his revived enemy and says,"

Ganondorf, I was just beginning to hope that I would never have to see you again."

Ganon relishes in the anger Link is displaying before he smugly says,"

Have you learned nothing, hero of time? I will not ever die! I applaud you for working so hard to thwart every attempt at my minions' efforts to revive me to full power, but neither of us could bet on an intervention from another world!

I admit I used to think that having other worlds out there would just mean more enemies for me, but having allies from the stars is an advantage I forgot to consider."

Cloud points his First Sword at the evil king above him before saying," Ganon, tell us what happened to Enji master Gandowan and I might just allow you to live in eternal isolated confinement."

Ganon responds with a jeer," You dare to speak to me so rudely you lowly peon? Bah, Gandowan? Sorry, never heard about him.

Although, Kotake did tell me that the Patriarch Havoc Drashid resurrected me by using some Enji Knight fool as a sacrifice."

James quickly puts two and two together before he looks at the sword in front of him with mortification till he says.

"You mean that Gandowan was killed so that this guy can come back to life?"

Doug grasps his fists tightly before saying," Dude, that's just sick!"

Link sees Ben Cloud and Hiryuumon also giving looks of horror before he sees Ganondorf laughing proudly before saying,

" Ganondorf! You sink lower every time I see you! That's why this time I will make sure you stay dead!

Everyone stay back, Ganondorf is my problem and I do not want you getting involved with something that is not your problem."

Cloud sees Gandowan 's sword before he turns to Link and says," Sorry Link, but that is not an option."

Link gives a shocked," What? "

Cloud quickly and firmly says," This guy seems to be the cause for Master Gandowan's death, therefore this is now an Enji Knight problem. In addition, he is the only lead we have to Havoc.

Like it or not but we are not staying out of this." Link sees how serious the Enji unit is before he nods ," Well, when you put it that way."

Ben gives a small grin before saying," Besides Link, friends help each other out."

Link smirks back before saying," True, I let my emotions get to me. I forgot that Sithantos is behind this all; this is now everyone's fight."

Ganondorf snorts at this before saying," Ah friendship, the sign of weakness. Only those who lack power need to work together!"

Ben is all ready fed up with the dark skinned man's taunts before he says," Shut up you madman, you don't understand anything at all! I may have not known Master Gandowan too well, but I still will not forgive what you have done to him! When I did see him he respected me even though I was still new, still a rookie. He believed in me, and I am going to prove that he was right to trust me!"

His energy begins to surround him and as Ganondorf notes the Star Sword glowing he looks cautiously at Ben and says," Huh, this boy seems to have some sort of power to him, it almost feels like the same energy from the Master Sword. Bah, no matter.

"Link then readies himself before saying," Give it up Ganondorf, you cannot win! I have defeated you around five times already on my own. With all my powerful friends here, you stand no chance!"

Ganondorf grins and with a face full of malice he bitterly says," There might have been some truth to that in the past. But you do not seem to understand just how powerful I have become! Heh, you Enji look even more amusing then I expected but it really does not change a thing. Link, even with these Enji fools by your side, you will all be blown away by my new power!"

He then begins to charge up his power. Its pressure is so strong that the entire area begins to shake! To top it off, even though he did not use the seal of Necrocalcous, its symbol appears on his forehead!"

Link feels the dark energy blowing across his face like acidic wind before saying," I never felt such a strong power before! How did he get so strong when he has just returned to this realm?"

Ben gets anxious as he responds with," That's the same thing Rick, Bowser, and Meta-knight used! But I never saw him use a crystal."

Cloud shrugs and says," Maybe since Drashid revived him with darkness he can use that power at will?"

Ganon laughs some more and states," I don't care where I got this from, all I know is that today is the day Link, the day that I rid myself of your existence once and for all! And once I do I will finally take back the triforce pieces from you and Zelda so I can claim what's rightfully mine!"

Link angrily responds with," The Triforce never belonged to you, you thief!"

Ganondorf glares at the hero and states," I made it mine because only I could make use of its power! Heh well, we will never settle this with words will we? In that case, en guard!"

Ben sees Ganondorf narrow his eyes before he says," Here he comes! "

The fight starts as Ben goes to attack his foe but the evil king catches Ben's Star Sword in his right hand and blasts him with his other hand with a powerful dark energy blast!

As Ben gets blasted into the wall, his friends prepare their own attacks but they get surprised when Ganon warps with incredible speed and appears in front of them all to punch the ground around them with a powerful strike! The impact of the punch creates a dark shock wave, Link and Cloud are able to get out of the way in time .

But James and Hiryuumon all get the full force of the blow and are blown outside the room. Doug angrily tries to kick his enemy but Ganondorf sees the blond brawler throw his fist and merely thrusts his right elbow so hard in to Doug's chest that he goes flying himself! Ben hears Doug scream his way out of the chamber before saying,

" Oh no! Hey, are you guys all right?

Doug is slammed in to a pillar and just grunts before replying with," Yeah, we're fine. That guy is strong all right, but I don't get beat that easily!"

James coughs a bit and says," Come on, let's get back in there."

Hiryuumon nods but before the trio can jump in all of a sudden the twin witch's fly in front of them!

Komue then looks at her sister and says," What do you think, sister? Six on one is a little unfair to me. "

Kotake giggles darkly and says," I agree sister, let's even the odds!"

Just as Ben's pals are about to reenter the room a wall of fire appears! The witch sisters then fly above the three. Doug instantly glares at the two before saying,"

"Hey what's the big deal you old hags!"

Komue grumbles a bit before she says," Know your place you insignificant monkey!

Komue grasps her broom tightly and says," Our master does not need to dirty his hands with you fools! We will be sufficient enough to take care of you three! "

James aims his weapon at the witch and says," If I recall, last time we met you had to be bailed out by that Skull-Satamon because you two were to scared of us."

Komue looks appalled before she quickly says," Ha, we were not scared we just had a schedule to keep! "

Kotake then grins widely and says," Besides, this time we have a little extra edge!

"They both take out their cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystals and absorb the crystals! In moments they both are surrounded with a dark power and the symbol of the Necrocalcous appears on their foreheads. Doug sees this and moans before saying"

Oh, come on, they're giving those things like candy these days! "

James nods and calmly states," Well, this changes things."

Hiryuumon just growls fiercely before saying," If those two want to play rough then fine by me!

Hiryuumon Digivole to , Wyrmmon!"

As the digital monster member of Squad 7 emerges in his champion level state he extends his wings and says,"All right, let's see how you like this! Magma Cyclone!"

Kotake sees the fiery assault coming and snickers," It will take more than that to worry me! "Wyrmmon fires his powerful lava attack but Kotake counters by unleashing a powerful ice spell that freezes the Digimon's attack and freezes his tail as well. Wyrmmon jumps up in pain and tries to smash the ice off his tail while saying,"

What's with everyone trying to freeze me lately?"

James dashes over and says," Don't worry, I'll heal that quickly. I guess a Fire spell will not work so well."

Doug grinds his teeth and says," Maybe, but let's see how she likes a full frontal assault! "

Doug goes to attack with his Hammer of Might skill but Komue fires a powerful Fire storm his way! As Doug sees this he is able to use his magic energy to jump high enough get above it and continue his attack. Doug sees the look on Komue 's face before he gives a cocky smirk,"

Ha, sorry but you are too slow! Now you are mine! Hey what the? "

Just as Doug is about to hit Komue he gets hit from the side by an ice beam from her sister! Doug falls to the ground frozen, but he quickly breaks out of his ice block by powering up his magic energy. Still he can't help but feel a chill as he quickly jumps up and down and says,"

Man that's cold! Where was my back up, guys? "

James dodges another incoming fireball and says," Sorry Doug, this witch fired two spells at once. We may have underestimated them."

Kotake laughs again and says," Ha! You monkeys are too easily tricked!"

Doug's temper is starting to flare up as he angrily says," Man, they are annoying! It's like a parrot screeching WHILE scratching a chalk board man!"

James sees Doug getting ready to charge it before he quickly says," Calm down Doug! Heading straight into the fire will get us cooked! They are taunting you to make it easy on them! Look I have a plan; I'll cast a spell around us so their attacks will be sent right back at them!"

Doug nods and says," Not too shabby James, but if they realize their attacks will be reflected they won't attack like that right?"

James looks at Wyrmmon before he says," Well that's not too hard, we just need to distract them long enough for me to cast the spell."

Kotake sees Doug and James talking low before she growls out," What are you brats scheming down there? "

Doug casually walks to the side before he says," Oh us? Not much, just this! "

Doug suddenly lifts a huge boulder and throws it at the two Witches. They destroy the rock in a flash but that's all the time James need to cast the reflect spell. Not knowing the red haired warrior of lights true intention Kotake gives off a grumble,"

You pests are boring me! Come on sister, let's finish them off and help our master!

Komue has her hands glow," I could not have said it better myself!"

Doug gives out the middle finger with both hands before cloying saying," Bring it on you shriveled dirty old hags!"

This causes both of the women to cry out in outrage before Kotake says," I used to be the prettiest women in the desert, you know!"

Komue raises an eyebrow and says," Hey, you liar, that was my title!"

Komue snarls at this and angrily says," Why you! Wait a minute; this is just a trick to get in a sneak attack!"

Kotake narrows her eyes and says," Hey, you're right! We're not that stupid! Take this you idiots! "

Both of them fire their most powerful attacks at the two Enji but to their surprise, the two men both catch the spells using their shield's to redirect the attacks at the opposite witches! Komue gets fried with his sister's ice spell while her sister gets frozen by Kotake's! The two slam each other and fall into the ground. Doug yells out in amusement before saying,"

"Ah, who's stupid now eh hags? "

Kotake quickly burns out of her icy shell before saying," Bah, a reflect spell? We should have thought of that! "

Komue puts the fire on her out before she moans and says," We've got to think up more than the same two attack spells!"

James sighs and says," Are you ready to give up yet?"

Komue glares at James and viciously spits out," Fools we are not done yet, its time sister! "

Kotake then angrily shouts out," We must not fail our master, let's do it! "

The two begin to glow with energy and all of a sudden they fly in to each other. When they do, they seem to merge together and a flash of light appears!

When the light vanishes a single younger looking woman remains. She has two wands in her hands and she has two long brands of hair, one is of fire while the other is ice. She is now **Twinrova**!

The new much more attractive looking voice cackles in a much more younger, sexier voice before she says, "Ha we are one again! You boys are finished!"

Doug looks dumbfounded before he clears his throat and says," How did two old hags become something like, that? I mean, that's one hell of a spell, they are kind of hot now! Not bad jugs either!"

Wyrmmon does not get Doug before he says," Jugs? This lady does not seem to have jugs to me Doug!"

James sees Twinrova looking irate before he face palms and says,"

This changes things. Is this some sort of fusion? In any case, there power level has risen quite formality. Seems those two are not just that Ganodorf 's top lackeys biased on seniority."

Twinrova puts her wands together and says," Oh you have no idea boy. Now it's time you pesky men go splat!

"James tries to barrage her with energy arrows before the fused witch can attack, but she creates a wall of ice to block the attacks. Twinrova begins her assault with a new batch of tricks at her disposal.

First Twinrova unleashes a fire tornado to try and fry the trio, but Wyrmmon fires another Magma Cyclone attack to just barely cancel it. James sees Wyrmmon looking winded before he says,"

"Blast, their fusion made the attacks twice as strong, at least! "

Doug shrugs and replies with," What's the big deal? Let's just reflect the spells back at her again!"

The three dodge a deadly path of fire before James states," That won't work because the shields are not strong enough to reflect that kind of attack."

Doug all of a sudden finds his right arm is on fire and quickly smashes it on the ground to blow it out before saying," Well, we can't give up so there has to be some way to get at her!"

Wyrmmon nods before saying," Doug's right, we still have to help the boss!"

James takes a deep breath and says," I'm not about to give up either. Hey, I just remembered something. Hopefully this will work. I summon _Carbuncle!_

" A small green furry creature with a red gem appears out of a green orb of energy and as the new summoned creature lands on James shoulder Doug raises a eyebrow and says,

" Why did you summon this little guy? He does not seem strong enough to help us out."

James smirks and says,"

You'll see soon, Wyrmmon ready to combine with this guy?"

Wyrmmon grins back as he says," If it makes me strong enough to shut up theses jerks, then sure! "

Wyrmmon starts to glow and he absorbs Carbuncle to take on a new form. In this new form he is covered in a shiny armor.

Now he is _Reflector Wyrmmon_!

Doug grins as he sees the new shape of his pal before he says,

" I like the new look, but what's the point? "

Twinrova snickers as she raises both of her wands in to the air and says," Ha, I agree it does not matter what form your pet dragon takes you will perish all the same! Now die by my new magic skill!"

Twinrova fires both an ice beam and a fire beam at once to create a powerful destructive energy attack! To their surprise though, Reflector Wyrmmon gets in the way and his mirror like armor absorbs all of the attack!

The Digimon begins to glow with power from the attack. And as this happens the fused witch grimaces before saying,"

What's this? It's not possible for that thing to be able to nullify our attack so easily! You're all cheating! "

James then looks determined as he says," Well, it's obvious you do not understand the power of Digimon very well."

Doug then shouts out," That's for sure, oh and by the way! This is for freezing me before! "

The women all of a sudden turns around and says," What the?"

To her shock Doug shows just how fast he truly is as he is now behind Twinrova, and grinning before he says," Take this, Fist of Fury! "

As Twinrova was amazed that her attack was absorbed by Wyrmmon Doug used this chance to move at full speed to sneak up on her and attack the fused witch with a barrage of fast powerful punches that slam Twinrova into the wall!

Furious at being surprised she tries to blast Doug, but James is ready for that and fires a charged up energy arrow at her hands knocking her wands away from her! He then fallows up with a barrage of yellow colored arrows and while Twinrova evades them to her shock James planed that and shows off his power as he causes the arrows to explode in to bursts of lighting, momentarily paralyzing the witch!

Right after this Reflector Wyrmmon finishes utilizing the energy he received from Twinrova's attack and uses its power to unleash his own attack! James sees the digimon is having more and more energy surge around his body before he says" What do you think Wyrmmon, should we give them back their present? "

The Digimon then roars before he says," Fine by me, but there are no take backs! Mirror Burst Wave!"

Reflector Wyrmmon fires a powerful attack from the cannon on his armor. The attack has Wyrmmon's own power along with the power of Twinrova's attack. As Twinrova sees the immense power coming for her she widens her eyes and says,"

Uh oh, GAHHH! "

The blast hits the woman dead on and sends her through several walls. The wall of fire that was blocking the three from helping Ben and the others vanishes.

Doug grins and asks," Is she dead now?"

James shrugs and says," Well, I can't sense that things' energy anymore, so probably. Let's worry about if she is alive later, we have to help the others!"

Doug then hears rumbling and clanging noises in front of him before he gets serious and says,

" Right, right. Hey, what's this shaking?"

James looks around and says," Umm, looks like Wyrmmon's last attack there was more powerful than we thought! Doug nods and says,"

Let's just hurry back to the room before, AHH! "

As Doug is going to finish his sentence the three fall through the ground, which was destabilized through the barrage of energy attacks unleashed on the room. When the trio stop falling, they see that they are half way down the mountain. Seeing this causes Doug to curse for a bit till he kicks a rock till he shouts out," Oh come on!"

Wyrmmon just gulps and pitches in with," Sorry guys."

James gets back on his feet and says," Blast it; let's just hurry back before it's too late! "

As the two humans get on their Digimon pal to fly back to the temple, Ben, Link, and Cloud are still locked in mortal kombat with the king of evil.

Although it's three on one, Gandondorf has both the triforce of power and the seal of Necrocalcous at his disposal, making it an even fight. After Ganon punched Doug and James and Hiryuumon out of the area, Link and Cloud both charge at him with their swords.

Even though this action is only a matter of seconds, in that time Ganon takes out his two black broadswords and counters both of the blows without breaking a sweat. The three are stuck in a blade draw until the collision of strong magic energy blows them all back. Ganondorf sees Link at once get ready for another attack before he smugly says,"

"I see you have improved Link, good. The stronger you are the more satisfying it will be for me to finally strike you down!"

Link grunts out with disgust before saying," You always were delusional, everything there is gets twisted to revolved around your cruel ego! "

Cloud sees the King of evil's eyes twitch like a angry monster getting ready to go for the kill till he says," People like him always only seem to see things the way they want to see things. "

Link nods and says," So true, although he is much stronger than he has ever been."

Ganon grins once more and says," Fools, I have been reborn with more power than ever! It is now impossible for you to defeat me!"

Ben chuckles a bit before sniping back with," You know it's funny. People who say things like that are always the ones to fail! "

The newest Sithantos Inquisitor sees Ben sweating hard before he icily says,"So boy, you still on your feet? Ha, you are to foolish to think you know more about power than me!"

Ben steels himself before saying," I might have only been fighting like this for a few months. I know enough to know that those that depend on the darkness will never succeed!"

Ganon gets annoyed as he says," Deluded fool, you seem to have come to the conclusion that you think you know everything there is to know about the powers of light and darkness. Well, let me show you just how strong the true power of darkness is! "

Ganon creates a double sword wave energy attack to blast back Cloud and Link, and he then charges at Ben with both of his swords glowing with dark red magic energy.

Although he expects to slash Ben to ribbons, he is in for shock as Ben blocks his attack! Ganondorf sees that despite Ben's foot being pushed through the ground he is still standing his ground before he says,"

"What's this? An insignificant boy like you cannot stand up to me!"

Ben then grins before saying," You would be wise not to underestimate me. I am more powerful than I look!"

Ganondorf narrows his eyes and says," Cocky are we? Don't be so keen to boasting lad. Only the Master Sword has the power to damage me!"

Ben sees his foe get shocked at the amount of light coming out of the Star Sword before he says," Now who is boasting?

I should tell you that my Star Sword is powerful in its own right. In case words do not convince you, let me show you what I mean! Shining Flare Slash! "

Ben charges into Ganon and at first Ganon does not expect much. However, he then senses the amount of power Ben is emitting and realizes he is in danger.

Right before Ben lands his blow, the terror of Hyrule takes to the air. Now out of Ben's range Ganon taunts him from the air and says,"

That's some impressive power you got there boy, too bad you can't hit me from here!"

Ben tries to jump up the left pillar and tries to leap in to his target but Ganondorf easley flies out of Ben's path. Ben hears Ganondorf laugh some more before he grasps his fist," Blast it, don't think you can hide up there forever! I can't keep my sword charged up forever. I have to find a way to get to him!"

Ganondorf then has his eyes glow red before he says," No matter how much power you have, you cannot even dare to dream to think that you can come close to ME! Here let me show you the difference in power!"

Link sees his long time nemesis begin to have darkness swirl around his body before he hastily says," Watch out Ben!"

Ganondorf puts one of his swords away and then charges up a large amount of energy. He then condenses it to his hand till it's a black ball of sparking sizzling destructive energy. He then lunges his right palm forward and fires this energy ball right at Ben, but Ben is quick enough to get out of the way. Link goes to where the ball is about to land and slashes it back at the king of evil!

Ganon is prepared for this and hits his blast back at Link and the two soon get into a tennis match of energy. Ben notes this and give a look of bewilderment before he says," It's like they're playing a match of ping pong or something! Hey, since he is distracted, now's my chance."

The Genji then tries to inch closer as Link keeps batting the energy orb away while he says," These same old attacks, Ganondorf? You never learn!"

Ganon unleashes a murderous glare before saying," I am no fool! I will not fall for your tricks this time because I have a few of my own! "

As his energy attack heads back for him again, Ganon fires a second one from his hand! The two balls of darkness merge together and this bigger blast is too powerful for Link to deflect and he gets a direct hit!

The blast nearly sends him into the lava flow on the side but Cloud is able to grab him in time. Link quickly notices this and says,"

Thank you, Cloud. "

Cloud nods and quickly says," Just doing my job. We have to find a way to get past his defenses or we will not get anywhere. "

Chuckles bitterly before he says," Aye, but that seems easier said than done. Normally my light arrows and Master sword can get the job done, but now he is so much faster and stronger. Still, I won't let that stop me!"

Ganondorf sneers at the man in green and says," Ah, you never did know when to quit, you do have the Triforce of courage after all. But bravery and the master sword will not be enough this time! I have received a greater power of darkness from a person beyond this world! You fools are nothing but specks of dust to me now! So do yourselves a favor and give up!"

Ben all of a sudden shouts out," Don't you know that heroes almost never give up? It's part of the job description!"

Ganondorf glares back at Ben, only to realize he is not there anymore! The King of Evil quickly looks around the area as he says," That brat, but I don't see him. Where did he go?"

Ben all of a sudden answers with," Don't worry, I'm right here! Let's see how strong your defense is now!

Ganondorf darts up and shouts out," He's above? But how? Bah, you won't hurt me, fool! "

When Ganon and Link were in the middle of their beam struggle Ben used the chance to climb on one of the temple pillars to jump into the air when the time was right.

Now right above Ganon, Ben charges up his Shining Flare Slash attack to hit Gannon dead on in midair. Ganondorf tries to block with his sword but the power of Ben's attack destroys the evil kings' sword and slashes him hard right across the chest! Ganondorf sees blood coming out his chest before he yells out in fury and says

"Bah, you will pay for that in blood boy!"

Ben just chuckles and says," That's what you get for under estimating me! Oh? "

All of a sudden Ganondorf is glowing red before he slowly ascends above the man who wounded him and states," And THIS is what happens when vermin stand in the way of their superior! DIE!"

Ganondorf instantly grasps his hand before a second later shooting a red energy ball at Ben! Ben instantly jumps up but is shocked to see the orb split in to four smaller blasts! The owner of the Star Sword manages to slash away one orb but is blasted in his left leg by one of the others! Ganondorf is relentless as he instantly flies above Ben and smashes Ben hard in the face with a energy infused kick!

As Ben roars right to the ground Ganondorf lands down hard on Ben's stomach before in a flash he kicks Ben up again, and gives the heroic rookie no time to recover by grasping his head with his free hand and clamping Ben's skull hard! Ben can see that his enemy has a blood thirsty look before the armored man says," From your appearance to your moves you Enji are indeed amusing, but you humored me enough! Get , huh?"

Ganondorf instantly notices Cloud charging for him and blocks with his other sword. However Cloud all of a sudden takes out a second blade and slashes Ganondorf across the face before he can grasp the warriors intent! As Ganondorf screams out in pain Cloud just frostily states," Who said we were here to humor you? You're not adding anyone to your kill count Ganondorf! You all right there kid?"

Ben regains his bearings and says," Yah, that was close though."

Cloud glances back to Ben and says,"

Nice thinking there, Ben. Just remember that sometimes we have to prepare to improvise."

Ben chuckles tensely and says," Thanks, Cloud sensei!"

Link sees his most hated man stagger backwards before he says," So Ganondorf, still so confident you will win?"

Ganon just responds with," HAHAHA!

Ben hears Ganondorf continue to laugh madly before he gulps and says," That's not the response I was hoping for."

Ganondorf then glares at the trio before viciously shouting out,"

You fools think I am going to lose again? I still have yet to unleash my full power!"

Link sighs and replies with," Oh, you say that every time!"

Ganondorf has veins form on his forehead before countering with," This time it's different though, this time I will not die! "

Ganon then charges up his magic energy again and begins to use his power to lift pieces of the temple apart. He then throws the debris at our heroes, although the room soon becomes a hazard zone.

The three warriors are able to slash anything that comes their way. Frustrated at not hitting them, Ganon powers up further and fires a barrage of dark energy blast at our heroes.

Ben, Link, and Cloud are able to deflect the blasts that head their way, so the attack failed. There is one problem though; when the dust clears Ganon has vanished! Ben quickly looks around and says," Hey, where did he go?"

Cloud scans the area and grunts a," Did he escape while we where dodging those attacks? "

Link then says," I doubt it. Ganondorf never liked to show weakness. "

Ben shrugs and retorts with," Well, maybe this time he realized he could not win and made the smart move before he got, AHH!"

Cloud sees blood pouring out of his pupil before saying," Ben what's wrong?"

He then notices that Ben's left leg was slashed before he says," What? I did not see anything?" Ben grasps his leg before responding with,"

I do not know what to tell you Sensei, except the fact that this pain is real."

Link widens his eyes and says,

" I know what's going on. He is using the darkness to not only hide himself, but his energy as well. Last time we fought he used this trick and I only could get him out of it by hearing his movements."

Ben grimaces and says, "He must be faster this time because I did not hear or sense anything at all!"

All of a sudden everyone hears Ganondorf echo out," Ah, not only am I stronger this time, but I am much faster as well! Face it, it's impossible to defeat me!"

Cloud braces himself and says," He may be fast now, but he still has to be in this area."

Link looks at Cloud and says," What do you mean, Cloud?

Cloud takes a deep breath and goes on with," My point is that if he is still in this area he has to be somewhere. So if we attack everywhere in here at once."

Ben smirks and finishes with," We will be bound to hit him!"

Ganondorf echoes out a disgusted snicker before he says," Ha, no pathetic plan will work on me!

Cloud then unleashes his own magic aura before saying," We will see about that, Meteor Rain! "At the same time Ben gathers magical energy in to his fist and says,

" You can't hide from this! Spirit Storm! "

Cloud unleashed his powerful limit break attack while Ben fires a barrage of energy attacks to cover the entire area in a storm of power. In addition, Link also fires a barrage of light arrows to further the barrage.

Luckily, this temple was well built by the evil king himself, or the entire temple would have collapsed on them by now. The area is still badly torn up, although it's still not sure if Ganondorf was hit in the barrage. Ben once more scans the area before he says,"

Is he really so fast that he dodged all of those attacks?"

Cloud quickly responds with," I doubt it Ben, look closely for any signs of damage. "

Link takes out the Master Sword again and says," Cloud is right, I am sure he must have got hit, hey look, I see footprints! "

Ben sees Link is not just grasping for conclusions as the area where Link points has the ground around it vibrate before Ganon echoes out," Blast it!"

Cloud channels his energy in to his blades before he says," You are not getting away! Cross Slash! "

Chunks of ground get hurled at the Enji Capitan but Cloud just slashes through the rubble and

is able to connect with his skill and delivers five quick blows to the evil kings' stomach! Not only does the attack hit but Cloud's Limit Break is hard enough to knock the foe out of his invisible spell. A newly revealed Ganondorf grasps his bloody chest and shouts out," Gurha! Blast you, Enji dog! I will tear you apart!"

Link sees Ganondorf continue to get angrier by the second before he sighs and says," You can never seem to grasp when you have lost, can you? Well, it is time for you to face your destiny! "

Link charges at Ganon and uses his spin charge attack to further damage the scrounge of Hyrule, as well as destroy his sword. Ganon is going nuts that he is begin damaged so badly. As the King of Evil has darkness explode from his body he grinds out," This is not possible! I have become too powerful to lose this time! I will put you fools in your place even if I have to destroy this entire area! "

Ganon then powers up massively, so massively that his energy is like a geyser of darkness. Ganondorf begins to form it into a giant ball of darkness, kind of like Frieza's classic Death Ball attack! Ganondorf then looks at the three below him before he says," Ha fools, I will blow you all to pieces and let the worms shred you like the garbage you are!"

Ben gets determined as he says," I don't think so! It's time for you to meet my new ultimate attack face to face! Shinryukenha!"

Ben fires his powerful energy wave against Ganon's dark magic attack and the two collide with explosive force. The two attacks seem to be evenly matched and as Ganondorf realizes this he sneers and snidely says," You are full of surprises boy, but I will win all the same!"

Ben keeps it together as he painfully says," Do you remember what happened last time you underestimated me? It's time for this nightmare to be gone for good!"

Ben manages to pour more energy in to his attack and as Ganon sees that he says," Grr, I will never disappear! "He puts more power into the attack of his and Ben's beam is pushed back. Ben can't push any more power out of his body and tensely says," What? No, I will not let you beat me! But I need more power!"

Ganondorf sees Ben is weakling before he looks ready to go for the kill and says," Ha, too late, say goodbye, Argh!"

In his zeal Ganon focused all his attention on vaporizing Ben but he soon pays for his carelessness by being hit from behind by Cloud's energy sword wave attack and Link's light arrow! Ganondorf glares at Link before the hero of time proudly says," Forget about me already?"

Cloud turns to Ben and says," Now is your chance Ben!"

Ben focuses everything he has in to his attack before he says," Right! Take this!"

Ganondorf sees Ben's magic energy rise even higher before he says," NO!

"Ben puts all he has into the Shinryukenha and with Ganon distracted for the moment the attack goes through the evil kings' attack and slams right into him!

The blast causes a massive explosion that blows off the roof of the temple and can be seen throughout the mountain! When the smoke clears, Ganondorf is unfortunately still alive, but at least he looks badly damaged.

His cape was burned off and he is bleeding all over. At this moment Doug and the others make it back to the area and see what has happened. Doug sees how wounded Ganondorf is before he moans and says," Oh great, I miss the fun again!"

James chuckles slightly and says," Looks like you brought down the house Ben, literally."

Ben just wipes some sweat and blood off his body before he wearily says," Yeah, but whatever it takes right?"

Cloud sees the rest of his squad look lax before he sternly says," Be careful, he is damaged but not done yet."

The wounded Sithantos Inquisitor grasps his hands tightly before the symbol of the tri-force shines out of his hand till he furiously says," Curse you boy, Curse the Enji Knights, curse you Link! I, I will not die!"

Ben grimaces before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," Man, he is persistent all right." Link once more says," It's over Ganon!"

Ganondorf looks insane as he responds with," You arrogant clowns, I am still nowhere near finished! I admit I underestimated you all but you forgot about this!

"He holds up the Triforce of power in his hand and it begins to glow. As Ganondorf has his aura flare up and his eyes glow red Ben says," I don't get it."

Link looks stressed before saying," Oh no, I forgot about this! We have to finish him now or he will transform into an even more powerful form!"

Cloud widens his eyes and says," You're serious?"

Ben cringes as he sees Ganondorf have both dark energy and magma surround him before he says," Man, why do bad guys always have a secret form? Man, I am tired, that last move wore me out. "

Cloud nods and says," Take it easy for now Ben, Link and I will finish this!"

Link nods as the Master Sword shines with light and the symbol of the Tri Force appears on his own hand. Link raises his blade above his head before he says," I will not let you transform, as powerful as you can become I realized you are variable when you go through the transformation! You terrorized Hyrule long enough, this ends now!"

Doug, James, Reflector Wyrmmon , Link, and Cloud all charge at Ganondorf and as the Evil King sees them coming at him from all sides he fretfully says," No, not yet! "

It looks like Link's plan is spot on and his enemy is done for! However, just before they reach him a pillar of darkness appears and blasts them all back!

Ben is stunned that a blast like that came out of nowhere, and as Link is blasted in to a pillar he says," What the, how did Ganon pull that off? "

Ben widens his eyes as he looks up and says," Wait guys, it was not him. Look above you!

"Everyone looks to see a man in dark robes, looking like a religious figure, hovering on a floating rock above them and he is none other than Havoc Drashid! Cloud sees the leader of Sithantos eyeing him before he says;" It's you, Havoc Drashid, the Sithantos Patriarch!"

Ben remembers the last time he saw Havoc back on his first mission and says," So at last we find what we are official hear for, the leader of Sithantos. Something feels different this time, his look, and the energy around him is so much more intense this time. I guess what we saw before was just a act, time to see what the real deal is with this guy, one way or another! "

Havoc sees his newest ally looking confused before he chuckles and says," Ah, Ganondorf, you have shown impressive power just like I hoped. However, sadly your part is now over."

Ganondorf looks outraged before snarling out," Wait, Havoc, I can still fight! I can crush them all with my full power and prove my superiority!"

Havoc forms a wide teeth full grin and wryly says," Do not worry my friend, I have full faith in your power. However, as strong as you are its clear now that your body still needs time to fully embrace the power of the Necrocalcous and use it to its optimal effect.

Therefore it would be wise of I just want you to hold back for now because I need you to return to my ship with this. "He holds out a strange dark red crystal that glows with evil energy.

Ganondorf sees this and says," What is that? I never saw anything like that before."

Havoc chuckles and darkly says," Remember the "key" I was talking about before? It took a while, but I managed to "carve" it out of its hiding spot. It's no surprise a native would not find it, it took experience and mastery of the dark side to discover from the root of this mountain. It was a extensive endeavor but, it will all be worth it so very soon."

Cloud sees what Havoc is holding before he says," I can sense a powerful dark energy from whatever that thing is."

Havoc grasps the blood red crystal tightly before he narrows his eyes and says," Now that I found the Key I thought I'd celebrate by annihilating these Enji heretics here myself. So, Ganondorf , that is why I want you to return to the Dark Specter.

Do not worry, I will let you finish off Link but I have been bored for the longest time and I want to show these Enji what real power is before they die! Are you Enji Knights ready to play a game with me? To bad, because this game of darkness has all ready started hero's! " As he says this his power explodes with darkness and it covers the entire sky! Link is horrified at this sight before stating,"

That's, impossible! His power is greater than even Ganondorf!"

Cloud sees strong winds blowing in his face before he says," This is not good, where is the Grand Master? Hate to say it but we might not be able to get past this without him!"

Ben groans with exasperation as he struggles to get back in to a fighting stance and says," Just great, all this in one day? I need a vacation!"

Havoc laughs madly before he all of a sudden looks murderous before he says," HA you inferior beings, witness the supreme power of Darkness!

Good Grief! After struggling to defeat Ganondorf, Havoc himself appears ! How will our heroes get out of this day alive? Find out next time in Chapter 22 of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!


	25. Chapter 25:The True Face Of Havoc!

Tales of Cosmic wars

Thanks for the reviews, the more the merrier. Today the puzzle of Sithantos gets a little more clear. Familiar

_**Chapter 22: Revelation! Staring in to the depths of Madness, The True Face Of Sithantos!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic wars, Ben, Link and the Enji Knights were unfortunately too late to stop the dark Patriarch of Sithantos, Havoc Drashid's plan. As the envoy of darkness, Nightmare distracted the warriors the dark shadow priest sacrificed Enji master Gandowan to bring back Link's archenemy, Ganondorf!

After convincing the king of evil to make an "alliance" with him, Havoc went to search for the fragment of the "key" and gave Ganon his first Sithantos task, to destroy all the people that were coming. Ganondorf did not mind this, since he got another shot at destroying Link!

Although Ganondorf and been reborn with more power than ever, it was not enough to beat the combined efforts of Ben, Cloud and Link. (The others were handling his minion Twinrova at the time.) Beaten Ganon attempted to transform into his monster form to crush our heroes, but Link, Cloud, and Doug tried to finish him before he could get the chance. Just as it looked like Ganon was going to be done for, the three were blasted back by Havoc Drashid!

After finding the thing he was searching for, the leader of Sithantos did not want to wait in the shadows anymore and has ordered Ganon to return to the Dark Specter ship so he could destroy them all himself! Can our tired heroes manage to defeat the powerful leader of the order of Sithantos? Let's find out.

Havoc hovers above everyone in the ruins of the former base of Ganondorf. He is looking quite amused. Ben remembers the first time he saw Havoc and sees the evil patriarch surging with dark power before he shrugs and says,"

"So, now we have to fight the leader of Sithantos? He does not look like anything special to me, he may have some special spells up his sleeve but a wizard is a wizard, whatever happens we can take him!"

Cloud hears Havoc laugh before he tensely looks at Ben and says," Do not be deceived by his appearance, Ben. He may just look like an old man in black robes, but this person is the one who is most responsible for the Galactic Civil war with the United Federation of Zeon along with reviving Sigma and Ganondorf here. I thought you would know by seeing Master Myers and the others that age means nothing in the face of someone who wields such a high level of magic."

Ben feels his new enemies energy tear off parts of the ground before he gulps and says," Well, now that you mention it, I can feel a very powerful dark magic energy from this guy. Geez, all this in one day without a food or sleep, I can barely stand up after just getting through Ganondorf! Well I guess no one said being an Enji knight was easy."

Link just glares at Havoc and says," So, you are the one responsible for bringing back Ganon to this world! Why would you do something like that, unless you are pure evil yourself?"

Havoc pretends to be insulted before saying," My, you're all a judgmental bunch. I always found you Enji heretics and types like you so amusing with your narrow perspective of justice. You are always claiming to be the freedom fighters of the universe destroying evil anywhere in the universe, and yet you were helpless in preventing this newest war from breaking out. Bravo."

Doug instantly gets ticked off at his enemies heavy sarcasm before cracking his neck and angrily saying," Don't go talking like you are all that, when everyone knows that it's your fault for manipulating this war in the first place!"

James nods and quickly adds," Doug's right, our intelligence shows how you were making constant visits to Weil Zabi and his allies before the war, preaching how they have been unfairly treated by the Lylat republic when it was really just that they were all too greedy!"

Havoc looks at James with amusement before he says," Ha, you all think it's as simple as that? I admit I might have enlightened Weil and the others of Zeon, but I did not tell them to separate from the Lylat Kingdom, no, they were well on their way to do that without me. I just gave them a little push and may have helped them out with my followers but make no mistake, they decided to cause this war and all the death and suffering with it by their own free will. It's not my fault that most mortals are a bunch of selfish idiots that only value themselves over the greater good.

Your "great " leader Grand Master Rodimus Myers is always preaching about believing in the best of people. But me and the previous leaders of Sithantos have observed the actions of mortals for millions of years now and there is only one sad truth."

Ben looks at disgust at the dark mage and bitterly says," Oh really? Let me guess, is the truth that every one that does not follow your cause is not fit to live?"

Havoc grasps his free hand tightly to make a dramatic gesture before he goes on to say," No, it's that the sins of mortals outweigh any other factor. People keep saying they are going to bring a better age than the next, but the fact is that the only thing that truly evolves is the technology.

Minds of inferior beings remain the same from one generation to the next, and in the end, although there may be a small few whose hearts are filled with light the reality is that the masses that populate this universe are weak and are controlled by the darkness in their hearts. That is why Sithantos exists, to make the universe force itself to acknowledge its true nature and then bringing about the paradise of darkness that they deserve!"

Ben sees the madness in the man's eyes before he narrows his eyes and says," It's official, you're nuts! I figured it was because of Brad being an idiot that this mess started but it's clear now that you were gunning for a sick mess since the start! It's true that some people are weak. Some may give into the darkness, but most people are good at heart!"

Havoc looks exasperate at the owner of the Star Sword before saying," Bah, naive fool. One who knows nothing understands nothing! Darkness is the heart's true essence, if you cannot accept that you must be re-educated!"

Cloud points his sword at the bearded man before shouting out," Havoc! You will pay for what you did to Master Gandowan! It's time you get what you deserve!"

Havoc cackles once more with cruel laughter before stating," HA, you are foolish. Do you really think a bunch of beings such as yourself can compare to my power?"

Link raises the Master Sword and snaps back bravely with," No matter how strong you claim to be I will not allow anyone that uses the power of darkness to threaten Hyrule!"

Havoc forms a wide grin before he raspy says," You may be a brave native, but you are far out of your league! Do you think I came to where I was merely because I was good at words? Please, I am indeed no slouch in manipulating but there is only one way to become the leader of a group such as Sithantos, and that's by power! But don't worry my friends; before this little game of ours is over I assure you every one of you will have a firsthand look at just what terror my power can do! Heh, in fact before you all die I want to show you something over here."

He then removes the wall of darkness he put up during the battle with Ganondorf and shows everyone Grand master Myers, still frozen by the Dark Specter's imprisonment beam! Ben sees the frozen leader of the Enji Knights before he turns pale and says," Grand Master!"

Cloud nearly looks as stressed as the rest of his team before blurting out," Impossible! Havoc was able to stop him?"

Havoc relives in the dismay he is seeing before he snickers," See you fools? I could outwit even your previous Master Myers. I admit I have to use my super nova crusher's power to contain him but hey, all is fair in love and war. Hehhahaha!"

Doug grinds his teeth as he says," Man this guy is getting on my nerves!"

Master Myers is at last able to move his lips before saying," Cloud, all of you! You must leave immediately! Havoc is too powerful for you to defeat so leave before you are killed!"

Cloud's eyes turn deadly serious before saying," Sorry, but fallowing that order is not an option. I cannot let Havoc escape now, after all he has done this has to end here and now."

Ben chuckles grimly and then fallows up with," Besides, it's kind of hard to escape when a giant warship the size of the country is above us!"

Havoc raises his staff before eagerly saying," Ha you are right, there is no escape for those that defy me!"

Before anyone can continue the shrill mad voice of Kotake shouts out," Hey wait a second!

Master Ganondorf what happened to you!"

Doug sees to his great dismay the two witch's barley fly over to their master till he groans," Hey, I thought we blew that freak away!"

James just shrugs and says," They're like roaches, very hard to kill because of there apparently very thick hides."

It would seem that Komue and Kotake defused after being blasted by Reflector Wyrmmon's attack and after waking up they went back to Ganon, they go over to where he is now. Komue sees Ganondorf 's current state before she shirks and says,"

Master, what happened to you?"

Kotake hisses at the Enji before saying," Did those Knights get the jump on you? I am sure you are just warming up, once you warm up I know you can."

Ganondorf growls before shouting out," Will you two be quiet! You're being as useless as always!"

Komue cowers at her angry king and says," S, sorry, master."

Kotake shakes her fist and says," We may be a little roughed up but we can still finish them all right here!"

Havoc suddenly clears his throat and sternly says," That's enough witch. I don't need anything of you for the day. Your highest priority now is to return to the Dark Specter with the fragment of the "key" while I bring judgment to these heretics."

Komue is aghast at hearing this and says," What?"

Kotake growls and snaps out with," No one tells master Ganondorf what to do!"

Havoc all of a sudden turns around with a deadly serious look as coolly says," Silence! After I have been so gracious to you all, you now dare to defy me? "

Kotake nearly feels like Havoc's disgust will shred her apart before she stutters and says," Well, it's just."

Ganondorf clears his throat and slowly says," That will be all Kotake. Havoc I will agree to your request for now. But if you do not leave Link to me our alliance is over!"

Havoc reshapes a civil smile before he says," Of course, I am generous enough to bring him directly to you after I kill the rest."

The two glare at each other for a while before Ganondorf slowly says," Fine then, come along you two, we are heading to this ship of Havoc's! But hear this, Link! I will be the one to bring your death; I will be the one who rips out your heart!"

Link grasps the Master Sword tightly before saying," You're not getting away this time Ganondorf!"

Ben sees Link dash right past him before he hastily says," Wait Link!"

Link charges at the evil king, but before he can strike Havoc waves his hand and the ground in front of Link shoots up to form a giant stalagmite to block his path. Link gazes at Havoc before the Sithantos Patriarch dryly says,"

So sorry but I'm afraid I cannot allow anyone to interfere with my operation. Here Ganon, take this and give it to my servant once you are aboard the ship, he will know what to do."

He hands Ganondorf a dark red glowing oddly shaped crystal before he raises his right hand and says,"

Now then, bring the three beside me aboard now, captain! "

Havoc's ship captain seems to instantly obey his order and a red beam fires from the Dark Specter that warps the evil king and his two witch minions onto it. Now only Havoc remains. Link forms a less then stellar reaction to this before he yells out in dismay and says, "

You, it's because of you that Ganondorf has gotten away! Not to mention it's your fault that he is alive again in the first place! You twisted fiend, your pure evil and I will never forgive you for this!"

Havoc just yawns and flatly says," You know you and your predictable heroic commentary are getting to be quite the annoyance."

Link puts the Master Sword away and says," I will show you before this is over that I am much more than that!

"Link then takes out his bow and arrows and proceeds to fire a barrage of Light Arrows at the dark priest. However, even though Link's aim is dead on Havoc puts up a hand and stops them all in mid-air! Havoc then waves his hand and has them becomes consumed with fire before they turn around and nearly ram through Link! Havoc sees Link's shocked expression before he says,"

"Not bad, for a being from such a primitive world, an attack like that might have a fair chance of harming me. That is of course if I would ever allow myself to be hit from such a weak weapon!"

Link remains resolute before responding with,

" Your arrogance exceeds even Ganondorf's! Those that rely on darkness will never prevail! I will clear away your dark power with the light of the Master Sword!"

The hero in green quickly takes out his magical sword Havoc forms another wide grin of malice before saying," Ha, oh really? Come at me with all your pathetic power and see where it gets you! "

Link charges up his energy and his Master sword begins to glow.

Havoc uses this chance to fire a powerful energy flare at Link but the hero uses his hook shot to grab a temple pillar in the room and get out of the way!

Now directly above Havoc Link attacks with a downward thrust in hopes of hitting Havoc before he casts another spell. Unfortunately, he did not expect Havoc to be surrounded by a barrier of darkness! The magic force field repels Link's attack and he is flung into the wall. Before he can get up, Havoc warps in front of him and grabs him by the throat with his hand! Ben sees Link scream in pain before he edgily says,"

Get out of there, Link! I have to do something! Gah, I can barely move after using most of my energy on the Shinryukenha attack against Ganondorf. Cloud Sensei, guys please help him!"

Cloud sees that Havoc is still surging with dark magic," We can't just charge in, Havoc is expecting us to."

Ben tries to move forward and finds pain rolling through his leg before he says;" Still, we can't just leave him at that nuts' mercy!"

Havoc laughs loudly as he eyes Ben and Ha, your friends are so worried about you, but Cloud is right, attack me and you will die even faster!"

Link struggles out of his enemies deceitfully strong grip as he says," You will never win, you monster!"

Havoc looks amused and retorts with," Me, a monster? History shows that those that bring change are always the outcasts; I am willing to play this role in order to bring this universe to the new era it deserves! Now brave fool, open your heart to darkness!"

Link feels a surge of pain before he shouts out," AH!

"Havoc then shimmers with darkness and with his power begins to freeze Link solid with a spell! Link soon becomes completely frozen and Havoc then throws the ice statue across the room, it lands against the wall but luckily does not shatter. Still, he does not seem to be moving.

Ben is horrified to see his new friend slide across the ground before he says," Link! You monster!"

Doug turns beat red before he says," That's it, even if he is waiting for us; I can't stand him laughing all smugly, like that!

Wyrmmon snarls and says," The Boss is right, I am not gonna let you get away with hurting my friends!"

James aims his energy bow and sighs before he says," Although the odds are against us, being an Enji Knight means facing the impossible sometimes, right?"

Havoc looks amused before he shows it with," You Enji fools are so amusing. You're all nothing but a bunch of fools who know nothing! You're all enough but a bunch of pitiful pawns, pawns who will learn all too late your place!"

Cloud readies his sword and sternly says," I did not join the Enji knights because I thought they were just any other soldiers. I joined because I wanted to protect my world and all others that suffer from those that like to inflict pain on others. I will not let what happened to Zack and Aeris happen ever again! Squad 7 attack in the Delta formation now! "

James then fires a barrage of energy arrows at Havoc, but his dark barrier blocks them all. However this does distract Havoc long enough for Doug and Cloud to attack him from both sides! Doug warms up his Fist of Might attack while Cloud begins to perform his Finishing Touch limit skill. Doug just grins and says,"

"Ha, looks like you are not able to anticipate everything, huh?"

Cloud presses forward with all his might before saying," Your magic shield might be strong, but I doubt it can stand two powerful attacks at the same time!"

Havoc sees both men striking his barrier with all his might before he responds with a snide," Tsk, you are correct on one account, my aura barrier just might fall from your clever strike. But you are dead wrong in thinking I could not expect this! There is more than one way to defend myself. Come guardian!"

Cloud suddenly says," What, AH!" Doug moves back and says," Too late, AHH! "

Both Doug and Cloud are hit from what seems to be nothing! They are hit back to where Ben, James and Wyrmmon are. Doug coughs up some blood before he says,"

"Hey, what's the deal? He did not move at all!"

Cloud quickly scans the area before he adds," It was not a magic attack either; at least I could not sense any movement in his magic power."

Reflector Wyrmmon sniffs his nose before he gets alarmed and says," Hey wait a second, I was not sure before, because of those other guys earlier, but I think there is something else in this room! "

Ben is shocked and says," You sure, Wyrmmon?

Reflector Wyrmmon answers with," Positive bosses, here, I'll prove it. Mirror Cyclone! "

Wyrmmon fires a storm of mirror shards to engulf Havoc, but before the attacks hit him they seem to stop in mid air! However as the shards move in mid air it is apparent that the reason for this is that Havoc is being guarded by an invisible monster!

The monster reveals himself and shows that it's a Necrocalcous! Not just any Necrocalcous either. This one has giant dark wings on his back, along with a demon horn on his head. Another note worthy factor is that his bottom half is that of a snake, complete with large fangs! Ben just staggers back in shock before saying," Well that was unexpected, good work Wyrmmon."

Ben's Digimon partner chuckles and says," Just bringing out the cowards, boss."

Havoc sees his new servant hiss out before he snidely says," Oh my, it seems that you forced my guardian out of hiding. This is _Diabound_, an elite class of Necrocalcous. Although I am powerful enough to crush you all on my own I thought it would be handy to have a special guard just in case of any dirty tricks.

Alas now that you made him angry, I guess I will have to calm him down by feeding you heretics to him! I should just destroy you all now, but I do not want to rob my pet of his meal."

Ben cringes as he sees Diabound open its snake mouth before he says," Great, just what I wanted, a freaky looking half snake half demon monster."

Diabound then fires his spiral wave energy blast from his snake mouth, that every one dodges, but the monster is quick and goes to attack Doug at once.

Just as he is about to smash Doug, James fires an ice infused energy arrow at the creature's head to throw it off course and try and freeze it. Wyrmmon then slams into the beast with his tail to send it right into the one remaining wall!

However, to the surprise of our heroes, Diabound goes right through the wall! As

Doug sees this he rubs his eyes and says," What? What happened?"

James quickly looks around the area as he answers with," It's obvious that he went through the wall or something."

Cloud gets even tenser as he says," Be on guard, he could attack from anywhere!"

Doug sees nothing for a few seconds before he chuckles and says," Maybe he is just scared? AH!"

Just as Doug said that, Diabound's hands appear out of the floor and grab James and Doug by surprise! James struggles to maneuver to a good position as he bitterly says," You had to say it, didn't you?"

Doug hastily tries to land a target with his fists before snapping back with," Not now!

Havoc just laughs loudly again before he licks his lips and gleefully says," Oh, did I forget to mention that Diabound can use the power of darkness to move through solid objects? Oh well, I must be getting forgetful. Now Diabound, throw them this way for me! Ha say good bye, you Enji heathens! Ultima!"

Ben sees dark energy surging around the dark man before he says," No, I've got to do something! "At Havoc's command, Diabound stops squeezing Doug and James and throws them into the air just as Havoc fires one of the highest class of a magic attack!

Just as it looks like the two are going to be evaporated by the Ultima spell Reflector Wyrmmon flies in front of it to try and absorb all of the powerful destructive magic energy. As the digital monster struggles to redirect all of the absorbed energy he barks out,"

Don't worry guys; I've got your back! Ah, it's so much energy though; have to get all of it. ARG, almost, have it! All right then here is your energy at twice the price!"

Havoc sees the amount of energy being gathered around the digimon before he looks amused," My trying to beat me with my own power are we? Nice try but I am not beaten so easily my friend. It's a pity. You were supposed to be our willing servant, you Digimon traitor.

If only that incompetent doctor could have held up his word, but ill just make due. How about this, if you come now by my side, I will forgive your sins. It is your destiny to serve Sithantos!"

Wyrmmon snarls furiously at the man before saying," There's NO way I will betray the boss for you! I do not care what you say, even I was fated to serve you, the Boss and the others are my friends and you are not even close to anything but a smelly old freak!"

Havoc slowly narrows his eyes and hisses out," Such a pity, you had so much potential. Oh well, I guess this means you must pay the price of treason!"

Wyrmmon howls out a," We will see about that! Mirror!"

Before he can get his attack off, Havoc all of a sudden warps in front of the Digimon and puts his hand on the cannon, freezing it! This causes Wyrmmon's attack to back fire and the damage is so critical that it reverts him back to his previous form along with knocking him out of the fight! Ben grimly sees Hiryuumon bounce to the edge of the area before he gulps and says,"

Oh man. He forced Wyrmmon's attack back into him with his power! How strong is this guy?"

Havoc gleefully turns to Ben before saying," Ha, I am beyond your pathetic level of tactics! Face it, the power I possess makes me superior to you lowly fools! Now embrace Sithantos, or I will send you all to the next realm in pieces!"

Cloud sees the murderous energy emitting off his foe before he gives off a disgusting grunt and rebukes Havoc with,

" You, you're just like _Sephiroth_! Your kind thinks you can do whatever you want, just because of your power. Well, I will put an end to your ambitions right now! "

As he says this his energy level rises enough to get Havoc to pause! "

Ben feels the extent of his squad captain's power level as well before he says," Unbelievable, I've never seen Cloud Sensei so powerful before!"

Havoc seems undaunted by Cloud's efforts as he just wryly says," Bah, are you Enji fools incapable of realizing you're hopeless?"

Cloud just grins," What can I say, I am a slow learner."

Havoc is no longer amused as he quickly points his staff at Cloud and says," Bah, destroy him Diabound! "

The Necrocalcous roars with anger and charges at Cloud but he dodges the punch from the beast and slashes him across the chest with his sword!

Now in pain the demon fires an energy attack from his hand but Cloud deflects it with his sword. However this leaves him open for Diabound's snake head to try and swallow him!

Cloud blocks with his blade just in time and the two are deadlocked. As Cloud tries to avoid being swallowed, Diabound attacks yet again with an energy blast from his hand. However, the beast is in for a surprise, as Cloud presses a button on his sword and a second one comes out!

With his second blade he deflects the blast into the beast's face and then attacks him hard with both swords.

Diabound is slammed into the wall and this time he hits it. Cloud then wastes no time closing in on Havoc and as the leader of Sithantos sees this he quickly warps out of Cloud's path. As he lands on the other side of the room he hastily says,"

What, you were not displaying such power before! "

Cloud quickly responds with," That's because you underestimated our resolve! Mortals might give into their sins from time to time but I believe in the hearts of those who cry out for peace!

Now Havoc, it's time you see what such resolve can do, Omnislash!"

Havoc responds by having energy crackle around his hand and saying," Your insolence is beginning to irritate me. Be gone! "

Cloud begins to charge up his energy for his most powerful limit break skill. Havoc tries to stop him by sending a stalagmite his way, but Cloud's attack is so strong it goes right through the stone! Cloud then makes impact with Havoc's magic shield and begins to barrage it with very powerful blows. Havoc sees Cloud continue to slash him before he grins,"

"Fool, no matter how much you try you will not get pass my defenses!"

Cloud just keeps going as he says," We will see about that!"

Havoc sees Cloud is attacking with an even faster pace before he snarls and says," Your ignorance knows no bounds, what's this? My shield, it's cracking!"

Ben gets excited as he says," Wow, Cloud sensei is fighting incredibly! Yet all I am doing is standing here all tired out! I'm supposed to be the chosen hero whose destiny is to prevent the destruction of the universe and yet I can't do anything! Well, I'll just have to try harder!"

As Ben says that, his energy begins to rise, but he is still too tired for now. Oh yeah, Cloud is still bombarding Havoc with his original Omnislash attack and it is beginning to look like the attack might be able to destroy the shadow priest's barrier!

A shocked Havoc then says," This is impossible! Someone like you cannot get pass my magic!" Cloud grins as he says," Maybe you are not as powerful as you think! Take this!

"Cloud lands his final blow of the Omnislash limit and it is successful in destroying Havoc's shield! Before Havoc can react Cloud goes in for one more slash! But before he can reach Havoc, dark colored snakes with red eyes appear out of his sleeves and constrict Cloud! Havoc then laughs loudly and says,"

Most impressive, but I always have a trick up my sleeve Cloud Strife! For your effort I will make your death quick, come Diabound! "

Diabound emerges out of the rubble of the wall and charges hungrily at Cloud with its snake mouth wide open! Cloud struggles to break out of his enemies grip only to find more pressure forced on him as he says," It can't end like this! "

Havoc then has a psychotic grin sprout before replying with," Ah, and yet it shawl my deluded spiky haired friend. You may be brave and powerful, but in the end you will meet the same fate as all who are foolish enough to walk the path of the hero. Good bye!

"Just as Havoc expects to see blood all of a sudden Ben says," Not so fast!

Havoc swiftly turns around and says," Huh? GHAA! "

At the last possible second Ben appears in front of Havoc and frees Cloud by slashing Havoc across the chest!

This attack also destroys the shadow snakes that were binding Cloud. As Havoc recoils in pain, Ben continues the attack by roundhouse kicking him right into Diabound, sending them both into the ground hard! Ben looks adamant at his enemy as he says," Try to hurt my friends and you are going to pay for it!"

Cloud wipes some sweat off his forehead and says," Thanks for that Ben."

Ben grins and then turns to Cloud and says," No big deal, just thought you would not want to be dinner today."

Doug sees his friend looking dead set on seeing through his word before he chuckles," Man, how come Ben always gets to make the cool saves?"

James shrugs and says," He's just lucky."

Hiryuumon struggles to get back up on his feat as he weakly says," Give the boss some credit! He did get chosen by the star sword after all."

Cloud senses something and quickly says," You can argue about this later, Havoc is not down yet!

"As he says this Havoc gets up from the ground and sees that he is bleeding from Ben's strike. This causes his magic energy to explode with anger and darkness begins to cover the area before he hisses out,"

You worthless insect! You dare think you will get away with humiliating me? I am Havoc Drashid, the Patriarch of the Sithantos order! You were just a bug who only a minute ago had nearly no magic energy!"

Ben shrugs and says," I guess I got my second wind. Besides I did not get chosen by the Star Sword to sit calmly while my friends are in danger."

Havoc chuckles and says," What is this? You are telling me the legendary Star Sword had chosen an inferior begin like you? Those markings, it really is the sacred blade of the stars! But why would it choose to be with you, it should belong to me!"

Ben chuckles and quips out," Yeah, right, like it would choose an evil nut case like you. I thought you said you were smart!"

Havoc then clutches his fist and says," Silence! A weapon that powerful does not belong with a fool like you! If you hand it over now I might just spare you all from damnation!"

Ben grasps his sword tightly before answering with," I'm not going to give the Star Sword to anybody! Especially someone who kills so many innocent people for some "cause"! Besides people like you never let their victims live!"

Havoc continues to give another deep chuckle before saying," Well, you are not as stupid as you look. In that case I will destroy you all right now! "

His magic energy rises even higher and he flies above Ben and the others. He then begins to use his power to create a giant sword of dark magic! "

Myers can see this attack as well and says," No! Havoc is using too much power; the others do not have a chance! All of you run now you can't counter that attack!"

Havoc cackles yet again before saying with sadistic enjoyment," It's pointless to try and flee grand master! This attack of mine is more than enough to destroy at the very least oh, this entire mountain! Hum, I did promise Ganondorf that I would let him kill Link. Oh well, after this I will just turn some of the rubble into a statue of Link. I am sure he will not notice."

Ben feels the amount of power forming above him before he feels mortified and says," We can't let that attack hit us or it's game over!"

Doug turns to James and says," Quick, James, summon that green guy again to reflect it back at him!"

James cringes as he responds with," I don't think that will work this time even if I had the energy to do it."

Cloud nods and adds," James is right. It will take much more than a simple reflect spell or two to reflect the magnitude of power Havoc is putting in this attack."

Ben sees Havoc, his friends and then the looming attack before he grinds his teeth and says," There has to be something we can do!"

Havoc narrows his eyes and adamantly says," There is nothing you can do to survive this! As you die you will witness my brilliance! Now Master Myers, watch as I obliterate you're precious Enji followers. Maybe even you if I am lucky! **Eternal Finality**! "

Havoc hurls the massive energy blade at the heroes and it causes a massive explosion!

So massive that it can be seen all the way from Hyrule castle!

* * *

In fact Terra, Lacus and the rest have just finished escorting Princess Zelda safely back to the castle when they see the massive explosion. Zelda feels the ripples of energy and gasps before she says," Such dark power! What could have happened? Captain Auron, the direction of that explosion came from Death Mountain. That was where Link and the Enji Knights were going to confront this Havoc Drashid, right? Do you know what's going on?"

Auron looks at the sky and says," I am sorry to say I have not had contact with anyone since Master Myers told me to ready the Neo-Highwind."

Terra then turns to the regal women and smiles before saying," Do not worry Princess, The Grand Master is with them and I have never seen him ever be defeated, I am sure he will not let anything happen."

Zelda gives a faint smile before she says," Thank you Terra, I am just concerned about Link." Lacus nods and says," I am sure Princess that that explosion was Havoc being destroyed right now! They will probably call in a few minutes. Everything will be fine I promise! "

Lacus then sees the dark storm of energy now swirling around Death Mountain before she grasps her necklace tightly and thinks. " _It better be, I can't bear just sitting around here. Ben, everyone, please be ok! _"

* * *

On the part of Death Mountain near the Goran settlement, Luke and his team also see the explosion on the top. By the way they are still fighting a brutal fight with envoy of darkness Nightmare to a standstill. All this time Nightmare has not been hit hard enough to be kept down. Although for that matter he was not able to beat Luke and friends either. Luke has just dodged another blow before he feels the tremor and says,"

What was that? "

Jade looks up and says," I believe what we just saw is an explosion most likely caused by a high level magic attack."

Luke grimaces and says," I knew that! I meant what could have caused that?"

Guy dodges some falling rubble before he says;" I thought such an attack could have only be caused by a warship, but I do not see anything in the sky."

Tear grasps her staff tightly and says," I sense dark magic energy form that attack, a person caused it."

Natalia looks aghast before saying," But what kind of person could have castes such a powerful spell?"

Nightmare just chuckles before he says," You fools, that energy could only be from his eminence! It seems he revived that Ganondorf and found the other thing he was looking for and decided to celebrate by destroying whatever maggots decided to interfere! You Enji are fools to think you can continue to defy us!"

Guy grins in responds and says," Don't be so sure, I had a sparring match with the Grand Master before and he beat me without breaking a sweat. It will take more than whatever your leader has to beat him!"

Nightmare points his sword at Guy before responding with," I see you fools continue to fail to understand the true power of the dark side! I will make it be the final thing you understand!"

Luke eyes the dark knight intently before saying," Yeah, right you armored psycho! I will not let you harm any of my friends!"

Nightmare grunts with disgust as he says,"Bah, your friendship is a sign of your pathetic weakness! The strong do not need anything but their own strength! Only the weak need to team up to have the power to survive!"

Luke angrily snaps back with," Friendship is not a sign of weakness. It takes true strength to put aside differences to work for a common goal you creep!"

Guy then chuckles and says," Wow, Luke, you are starting to sound like a guy from a fairy tale."

As Luke eyes Guy Mieu pops out of his pocket and chips in with,

" He's right master; even I thought that sounded kind of lame. "

Luke angrily glares at his small green friend and shouts out," Shut up, thing!"

Mieu quickly retreats in to Luke's pocket while shamefully saying," Mieuuu!"

Tear smiles for a second before firmly saying," Luke is correct though, those who depend on only themselves can only get so far."

Nightmare has his eyes glow red before saying," Your rant reminded me of what the last group of warriors said, right before I slaughtered them! Love, friendship, kindness, I do not need any of those worthless emotions! The power of darkness is the only thing I need to slather anything that stands in the way of Sithantos! I'll slash you all to pieces! Storm of Death!"

Luke sees his enemy explode with power before hastily saying,"Watch out everyone!"

"Nightmare's massive Soul Crusher sword begins to surge with blood red energy and he jumps high into the air. He then quickly descends in Luke's direction! "

As Nightmare comes crashing down like a speeding bullet the red haired Enji says,"

Oh hell he is faster than I thought!"

Tear instantly says," Get out of the way Luke!"

Nightmare then quickly laughs out," Too late, the red- haired one will be the first of your merry group to die!"

Mieu at the last second jumps in front of Luke and says," Stay away from my master! Mieu, fire!

Nightmare quickly says," What is this?"

Mieu attempts to defend Luke by attacking the black knight with a fireball from his mouth. It does not damage the Inquisitor at all, but it delays him just long enough for Luke to get away from the attack. Luke grabs his green friend out of harm's way before he says,"

Thanks Mieu, I own you one." Mieu gives a cute smile before replying with," No problem, master!"

Nightmare glares at Mieu before saying," You worthless fluff ball! I will crush you in my hand!"

As Miue cowers behind Luke the Enji defiantly says," Stay away from him, your fight is with me!"

Nightmare grasps his fist tightly before snarling out," Fine, I will smash him with your corpse! "

Nightmare keeps swinging his blade at Luke but Luke is faster than the dark knight and he is able to avoid being killed. Guy soon dashes in to his friend's aid and working together the two heroic swordsmen are able to not only avoid being hit, but after Nightmare misses with an overhead chop Luke strikes with his Rending Havoc strike while Guy hits Nightmare with his Dragon Tempest skill! Nightmare starts to get annoyed from the battles results and Luke hears his foe snarl before proudly saying,".

" Luke- What's the matter, too slow to hit me?

Nightmare- you think you're so fast, huh? Let's see how you like this! "

Nightmare swings his sword at the ground and the force causes several rocks to break off and head for Luke. Luke chops through them, but when he gets pass them, Nightmare is gone! Luke looks around and says,"

Hey, where did he go?"

Guy suddenly hears something and says," Luke behind you!"

"Luke does just that and sees that Nightmare is behind him!

Luke widens his eyes and says," No way!"

Nightmare chuckles and smugly says," Who is slow now? Time to die! HAA! "

Nightmare is just about to stab right through Luke when by a chance of luck one of the mountain steam geysers hits Nightmare in the face! Nightmare is distracted with steam in his face. Luke takes the chance to attack Nightmare with his Mystic art attack! As Luke unleashes all of his energy he says,"

" Now is my chance, take this! Lost Fon Drive! "

Luke attacks the dark knight with his most powerful attack. First, he releases his Key of Lorelei sword and releases a wall of energy that scourges Nightmare. As Nightmare reacts to the attack, Luke presses the assault by hacking away at the envoy of darkness. After hitting Nightmare a couple of times, he hits him back and finishes the combo by firing a huge beam of light that hits Nightmare hard. As the Sithantos Inquisitor is pushed back he grunts out,"

" Err, so you have more power than I thought. It's not enough though, not enough to stop me!"

Guy then powers up and says," Really? Then I guess you won't mind this, then!"

Nightmare widens his eyes to say," Where did you come from?"

Guy just grins as he replies with," It's called working together. Brilliant Overlord! "

Just as Nightmare is getting out of Luke's attack, he is bombarded from behind by Guy's Mystic art skill. Guy sheathes his sword and with a blinding glow, bombards Nightmare with waves of energy. He then finishes the attack with a flashing orb of energy. This last orb causes an explosion that while not as big as Havoc's Eternal Finality attack; it still causes a decent explosion. "

Luke sees the results of his attack and says," Good work, Guy! That should get him."

Guy grasps his fist and says," I would like to see him walk after that! "

Tear grimaces as she shouts out," You had to ask, just look!

" Luke and Guy see that as the smoke is clearing Nightmare is walking out of it! At least he did not walk out of the attack undamaged, as he is holding his left arm and there are bush marks all over. Still, with all this damage he is still laughing.

Guy looks mortified at the site before him before he slowly says," How, how is he still alive?"

Nightmare then smashes the ground with his claw hand before saying," Ha, these are only flesh wounds. I must admit I am impressed with your resolve. But no matter what you try, you cannot defeat the unbeatable! You cannot defeat me when you rely on working with each other to make up for your lack of power!"

Luke groans and says," Someone like you can never understand what it means to have friends."

Nightmare just points the Soul Crusher at Luke before saying," Hah, here is what I think of your "friendship", Terror Flame! "

Nightmare points his sword like a cannon and after charging up his energy fires a massive blast at Luke and friends.

Nightmare as even more vile energy pour in to his blast while he says," HAHAHA, I will destroy any weaklings who defy the new era of darkness!"

Jade gives a deep annoyed sigh before calmly saying," Oh my, the level of energy that I can sense from that attack can destroy everything in a one mile radius."

Tear then has her white aura blast out of her body before saying," We will just have to break through the attack then! I will not let him win, Fortune's Ark!"

"Tear begins glowing with light energy and fires a powerful purifying light beam at Nightmare's attack of darkness. It collides with Nightmare's and it seems evenly matched, for a second. Soon Nightmare's attack begins to overwhelm it though. Nightmare sees the long haired women look strained before he barks out,"

" Ha, silly girl, you cannot beat me with all the energy you have got!"

Tear stands her ground as she says," No, I will not give in."

Natalia then gets besides Tear and says," Don't give up Tear, we are in this together! Nobel Roar!"

Jade then gets on the other side of Tear and says," Well, I never liked being out of the fun, so enjoy this, Indignation! "

Both Jade and Natalia help Tear out by firing their own most powerful Mystic art attacks.

Natalia fires her Nobel Roar, which is an arrow, filled with light energy.

Jade had caste his Indignation spell, which is a massively powerful bolt of lightning.

The two attacks combine with Tear's attack to form a massive energy attack that starts to push Nightmare's Terror Flame blast back! An outraged Nightmare blinks for a bit before saying,"

What? This is not possible! There is absolute no way maggots like you can be pushing my blast back!"

Luke just grins as he states," Well, there's a first time for everything!"

Guy nods and says," It's the end of the line for you! "

Nightmare growls again and says," No, I cannot be defeated!"

Luke grinds his teeth and responds with," Oh, sure it is!"

Nightmare sees the energy coming for him before he shouts out," NO!"

The combined attack from the Enji breaks through Nightmare's attack and hits him dead on!

Nightmare is consumed by the attack and he is launched into the sky before it causes an even bigger explosion! When the smoke clears, Nightmare cannot be seen.

Luke looks around before carefully saying," Did we get him? I mean for real this time? "

Tear looks around before she cautiously says," Well, I cannot sense his energy anymore so he is either dead or blasted out of the planet. Whatever happened to him, he is out of the way for now but this other power level is blocking that out anyway. Come on, we do not have a moment to spare! We have to hurry to the summit to see what happened to Cloud's team and the Grand master!"

Luke takes a deep breath and says," You're right, Tear. I can still sense a bunch of big energy levels so the fight is not over yet. "

Guy winds his sword arm around before he says," Then what are we standing here for, let's go! "

With Nightmare out of the way, Luke and his team hurry to the top to see what has happened .

* * *

By the way, what did happened? Since Death Mountain was not blown to pieces it is obvious Havoc's Eternal Finality attack did not succeed. But, what could have stopped it? Time to find out.

As Ben opens his eyes he is surprised to find himself still alive. He looks around to see Cloud and the others are all ok, too

Before he nervously spits out," Hey! What happened? The blast hit the area because all the walls in this temple were blown away yet we are still alive, did you do something Cloud sensei?"

Cloud glances around and widens his eyes before saying," No, but the person behind you did. "

Ben then turns around and looks shocked as he says," Huh, Grand Master Myers!"

Ben and the rest of squad 7 are shocked to see that the leader of the Enji Knights is now in front of them all , breathing heavily! Myers grasps his right hand before he wearily says," Are you all right, Ben?"

Ben regains his composer before muttering out," Um, yes."

Havoc is not amused at all at the site before him and quickly narrows his eyes before howling out," This, this is impossible! "

What happened is that just as Havoc's energy attack is about to descend on the Enji knights, Grand Master Myers was already enraged about seeing his friend Gandowan die helplessly before his eyes and seeing how close Squad 7 was to death caused

Myers to realize he would not tolerate losing any more of his friends so he released his full power! Before he was only fighting at half strength because he did not want to hurt the planet by accident, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

After powering up to the max it, only took a second to destroy the beam that was containing him and he then warped right in front of Havoc's energy attack and nullified the full destructive power of the blow with his special magic barrier skill called Aurora wall. Ben realizes the massive amount of holy energy radiating from the senior warrior of light before he says,"

" Wow, Master Myers, thanks for saving us. _Unbelievable, his power has tripled to what it was before! Even after all of this time it's clear it's no accident he is the Grand Master of the Enji Order._ "

Myers sees the rest of Ben's group shaken but stable before he smiles and says," I am glad no one else is hurt."

Havoc grasps his fist and quietly but venomously says," Master, you should not have been able to break that beam! No matter how powerful you are, you could not have broken through a direct beam from a level six class warship such as mine!"

Myers has his face turn ridged before he firmly says," Once again you underestimated the power of justice, Drashid."

Havoc grasps his staff tightly before snapping back with," Oh, please, not another lecture from you, Master Myers, I am tired of hearing all you Enji talk about your precious "Justice"! I have a much more evolved view on the way this universe works and it is far beyond your narrow terms of good and evil!"

Myers closes his eyes before he solemnly says," You know I once had an apprentice of mine who said a lot of the same type of things. He was a brilliant person who was a master of magic. It seemed that he would become a great Enji Knight until his power made him arrogant.

So arrogant that he began to look down on all others and came to believe he knew the truth of the path for the salvation of the universe. Five years ago he left the order, after the events of the battle of planet Irazous because he thought our methods were too soft. You are starting to remind me of him."

Havoc just chuckles and darkly says," HA, how sentimental old man. This apprentice of yours seems to seen the truth of this pathetic cosmos just as I have! It's not that hard though to hate this worthless bunch of fools who never learn anything! It's obvious that the truth is that darkness conquers all!"

Myers then clutches his fist and says," Enough! You are as old as me and you mock me for my age? Tsc, your act does not fool me, not anymore! Why don't you just reveal who you really are!"

Havoc does not take being ordered well as he raises his arms and has dark energy erupt out of him like a geyser before he goes on to shout," I am Havoc Drashid, Patriarch of Sithantos! I will not be humiliated any longer! Diabound, destroy Master Myers at once! "

Myers sees the Necrocalcous rise once more before he narrows his eyes and says," I am in no mood to play games anymore! Stand back everyone, you have all fought bravely, but I will finish this battle myself."

Cloud sees how serious his superior is before he nods and says," Understood, Grand Master. "

Ben just chuckles nervously and says," Fine by me, I can barely stand, anyway. "

Diabound then roars and charges at the Grand Master. But Myers does not seem concerned and his golden colored aura begins to surround him. He then takes out his sword and charges right through Diabound, severing his left arm in the process!

Myers then heads straight into a surprised Havoc and punches him right in the face hard! Havoc is slammed into the ground and when he gets up he keeps clutching his face. The dark man growls out in fury before he glares at his attacker,"

"You, how do you get this power?"

Myers just walks forward as he says," You may mock fighting for justice but I believe in the good in peoples' hearts. I am not foolish enough to think every person in the universe is able to make the right choice. Havoc, you think that this universe is only able to be saved by consuming it by darkness. I believe that it is possible for the light to prevail as long as we have patience."

Havoc then has his eyes twitch for a few seconds before he emits a new disturbing tone of laughter," Ha hahaha, you always say the same boring, stagnant things. You are blind to the truth!"

Myers counters fiercely with," It is you who are blind Havoc! No, the real Havoc Drashid was a man that while he had negative views on society, he felt Sithantos was only to observe the path of mortals. Three years ago your speeches became more aggressive and your attitude became like that of my former apprentice."

Havoc's eyes become narrow murderous silts as he says," Enough with this talk of your apprentice!"

Myers has his aura flare up before he says," No, if you will not admit who you are then I will show everyone your true face! "

Myers then takes out his sword and charges right at Havoc. Havoc tries to block it with his staff, but he is not able to deflect it with it. The Grand Master then fires an holy energy blast from his hand that burns Havoc! Havoc falls to the floor and his staff begins to crack. Doug sees this and whistles before he says,"

" Nice, looks like Havoc is finished!"

Ben starts to get excited as well before he adds," Got that right, I wonder though. Why does Master Myers keep talking about an apprentice?"

Cloud looks at Havoc before he says," I am not sure. If Myers is talking about who I think he is, no that's impossible, there's no way he could be this guy."

Ben all of a sudden feels something before he steps forward and says," Look, Havoc's getting up again! What the? Look guys, his eye. No, his face! "

What Ben is talking about is that as Havoc gets up everyone sees that his right half of his face looks like it peeled away to reveal another face! From what Ben can see, this new pale face looks much younger and has a sinister yellow eye with a red pupil. Ben sees the intense hatred from this pale white face before he steps back and says,"

What the, just what kind of person is this guy?"

Myers grasps his fist before he says," Ben, this man is not Havoc Drashid. This person seems to have killed the Sithantos Patriarch leader three years ago to take his place. He is a rouge Enji Knight, and an former apprentice of mine. You can no longer hide, _**Xehamaru**_!"

Havoc, or more like Xehamaru chuckles quietly before it erupts in to a uproar of insane laughter, and everyone notices that the old voice from before quickly changes to a much more young, and vicious tone before this man straightens up and says," Heh, HAHAHA. I could never keep a secret from you for too long, could I master? I am impressed you saw through the charade, perhaps you have not decayed as much as I first assumed. Oh well, no use hiding any longer! I have been playing this act of an old man for too long anyway! "

Havoc, err Xehamaru powers up his energy and all of a sudden, the rest of his outfit cracks and explodes!

When the smoke clears Xehamaru's true form is finally seen. He is a man with long sliver spiky hair and yellow eyes. He is wearing a black and white regal outfit with a red cape.

The best way to describe him would be that he looks like a fusion of Kingdom hearts one's _Ansem_ and Naruto's _Orochimaru_. Now that he has shown his true self, he is grinning evilly. Ben sees Xehamaru lick his lips before giving a manic grin that shows some fang like teeth till he gulps and says,"

What? I have no idea what just happened. Is this guy Sithantos' leader or not?"

Cloud takes a deep breath before he says," He is indeed the true Sithantos leader but he is not Havoc Drashid.

Xehamaru was in the order when I joined. He was very powerful in both physical and magical skills, but he had the same way of looking down on people as _Sephiroth_ did.

The more missions I went with him, the more he began to disdain others and the more radical he became. During the mission on planet Irazous, he brutally assaulted an attack force with dark magic after begin hurt and wiped out the entire town.

Master Myers reprimanded him, and he responded by telling General Ginias to bombard the world to get the fighting to stop. After that, he vanished."

Myers looks at his former pupil carefully before he says," Xehamaru, why did you kill Havoc Drashid and take over Sithantos to stir up this war with Zeon?"

Xehamaru crosses his arms and excitably says," Simple, really. For someone with a first name of Havoc, he sure liked to wait, even if it went against the teachings of his very order!

After I vanished from the order to pursue my ideals, I made my way to the Sithantos home world. Havoc noticed my power and let me join him as a disciple.

He help me improve my power over darkness but I soon found him too boring and spineless to fulfill the destiny this universe desires! I gave him a chance to show some back bone, but I soon realized I would need to take charge if I could ever guide the cosmos to the destiny it needs! Ha ha, and it's all going according to plan.

First I helped Weil Zabi and the others realize their "Mistreatment" they easily went the path of rebellion, and now we are where we are in the war today. The only thing not going as planned is you pesky Enji heretics, being thorns in delaying the inevitable. I never thought you were going to show up on this world Master Myers.

If I did, I would have brought a much larger force to crush you!"

Doug sees just how deranged the true face of his enemy is before he says," Man, I thought he was crazy before! Now he's become a full loony! "

Myers looks disgustedly at the madman before him till he says," You were always ambitions, Xehamaru. I thought at first you would be able to overturn your evil ideals if I trusted you, if I guided you to the light but I see I was wrong.

Because of you, this Civil war with the Zeon forces has become a painful rift across the universe. I will now correct my mistake and finish you!"

Xehamaru chuckles again before he grasps his hands and says," Oh, you think that but I assure you things are just getting started. Once I find all the pieces of the "key" everything will change. But don't take my word for it, you will see for yourself soon enough!"

Myers then gets in to a fighting stance before he says," I think not. It's over, Xehamaru!" Xehamaru all of a sudden narrows his eyes and says," Not yet! The days when you commanded me have LONG since past old man! I had to mask my true power to conceal my identity. Let me show you, master, and the power that the dark side can give!"

Ben sees Xehamaru extend his arms till he says," So he was not at full power before?"

James shrugs and says," Oh, he is just bluffing to escape."

All of a sudden Xehamaru grasps his hands and says," HA, be devoured by the limitless wrath of the darkness!"

Xehamaru's magic energy rises even higher than before and Ben and the others are being pressed down by its power!

Also his staff from before glows red transforms into a double bladed thin black and red swallow type sword glowing like a sith lightsaber! ( Hint Hint).

Ben then sees that Xehamaru is releasing so much energy that entire chunks of the area are being blow away, and the magma itself is rising up as pillars around him! Ben then notices the sky itself seems to be blacked out by his enemies aura before he looks at the true shape of his enemy with horror and says," Oh come on, this is ridiculous!"

Cloud can't help but flinch at the fallen Enji Knights power himself as he grimaces," So this is the real power of Xehamaru, his power is on par with Sephiroth!

Xehamaru then points his Yami Kusanagi blade at his former master before he licks his lips and says," Heheheh, see Master Myers? The power of the dark side is the power of the truth! You tried to hold me back but I found the true power, the supreme magic I yearned to uncover! Even you can't overcome this ultimate power! "

Myers has his aura shine out with even brighter intensity as he counters with," Believe what you want, but I cannot permit you to disgrace the Enji order any longer!

Xehamaru! Your final lesson in this realm will be the true strength of the light of justice! "His power explodes and collides with the traitor of darkness' power."

Xehamaru looks intrigued at this and says," You're even stronger than I remember, but all the better for me to show you that the student has become the master! "

Myers sternly responds with," Only a master of evil, Xehamaru. Time to end your delusion!

Will Grand Master Myers be able to stand up to the power of his twisted former apprentice? Find out next time as this battle concludes in the next Tales of the Cosmic Wars!


	26. Chapter 26: Revenge Of The Fallen

Tales of Cosmic wars

_**Chapter 23: Treachery Of The Fallen.**_

Last time, Ben and the others came face to face with the dark leader of Sithantos, Patriarch Havoc Drashid. The shadow Priest ordered Ganondorf and his witch minions to retreat with the fragment of the "key", as he killed the Enji knights himself. The king of evil was not too happy about being ordered to turn back, but agreed.

Despite the best efforts of Ben, Cloud, Link and the others, they could not compare to Havoc's power. Just as it looked like they were all finished, they were saved by Grand Master Rodimus Myers! The leader of the Enji Knights refused to see anymore of his fellow knights die and unleashed his full power to break out of the beam from the Dark Specter war ship that was freezing him!

Having lost all of his patience, Master Myers reveals that Havoc Drashid is not what he seems! After blasting the Sithantos Patriarch hard, everyone sees that the shadow priest that they thought they knew was just a masquerade! Havoc is in reality **Xehamaru**, the mad former apprentice of Myers himself!

Having killed the real Havoc Drashid three years ago to gain power, Xehamaru is ready to put an end to his former master! Will the Grand Master of the Enji order be able to stop the fallen Enji of darkness? Let's find out!

As the newest intense episode of are story unfolds we begin today with the two warriors stop talking and then charge at each other with both of their blades drawn and glowing with magic energy. When their blades make contact, it creates a shock wave that nearly blows the spectators away!

After this, the two keep warping around the area like two lights trying to extinguish each other, appearing in a different direction every second. After a few minutes of this happening, the two take a moments' pause, with neither one of the fighters looking beat till suddenly Xehamaru then begins to laugh again. Myers hears the vibrations of his twisted former protégée rattle the room before he flatly says,"

I fail to find what is so funny, Xehamaru."

The long haired man just licks his lips before coyly saying, "Ha ha ha, oh it's nothing. Just that I thought that by now you would be way too old to be so fast with your Primus blade. Wasn't it your one hundredth birthday a few days ago? You should really think of a good retirement plan before you lose your feeble ancient mind!"

Myers narrows his eyes into a twin pair of intense fierily stars till he states," I may be old, but my constant intensive training over the years has allowed me to keep my abilities from dulling. See, unlike the power of darkness, the way of the light has little to no side effects when used correctly.

Your use of the darkness may give you extreme power now, but I have known several warriors and wizards that have abused their dark power in the past only for it to destroy them from within."

Xehamaru smugly flicks some hair back before he says," Bah, that only happens to weak minded maggots who are unworthy of real power in the first place! I am far too powerful to let the darkness consume me!"

Myers then gives a small smirk before responding with," Funny, that's what they all say."

Xehamaru narrows his eyes and says," Silence! I was already the being with the most power in the southeast galaxy when I joined the Enji order! My power has only gone up since then!"

The Grand Master sees the dark aura around Xehamaru get even thicker before he grimly states," Bah, there is more to power than just levels of magic energy Xehamaru."

Xehamaru hisses angrily and says," Not another one of your boring lectures. I have become more powerful than any Enji, even you. Someone who only sees the world in such a stagnant manner could never be able to overcome my cunning! If you are not convinced, then perhaps this will show you the truth! "

He begins to use a spell to fly higher into the air and uses his magic power to create a cloud of darkness that covers the entire area before the vicious man grins and says," Drown in darkness master. Torrent Of Despair!"

Myers sees Xehamaru have his cloud crackle with red light before he grimaces. He quickly turns to his fellow hero's and says," Blast him, quickly get behind me, everyone!

"Ben and co do as the grand master says, just as the fallen Enji's magic rain cloud of darkness begins to cast a downpour. It does not release water though; it is a rain storm of energy blasts!

The many energy attacks head in Master Myers direction, but he does not look worried. As the blasts are about to hit him, he takes out his sword and begins to deflect every single one of them! Ben is impressed, as the leader of the Enji order seems to hit back dozens of energy attacks per second!

The attacks get hit into the sky where they explode like fireworks.

* * *

Back on the Dark Specter Ganondorf has just made his way to the bridge of the ship and growls before saying,"

"This blasted floating ship is nearly impossible to find our way around. Huh, what's this? " He sees a screen that is showing Xehamaru attacking Master Myers. Caught off guard at the drastically different look that the leader of Sithantos is donning he widens his eyes and says,"

Who are these figures? I can sense power greater than I have ever felt, they even eclipse mine own power! You, there! You seem like the captain, who are those two in the screen?"

The Rassassi captain looks at his crew before he shrugs and says," Oh, you are the guy Master Havoc told us he was reviving, huh? The two on the screen are the wretched leader of the Enji order, Grand Master Myers. The other person is our master, oh I see. It seems the master is tired of being disguised."

The King of Evil staggers before he says," What? You mean that was not Havoc before?"

His responds from the captain is a curt," Yes, the true name of the master is Xehamaru."

The new Sithantos Inquisitor angrily grasps his fist before he says," When was he planning on telling me this? _ His power is even stronger than before. I must retrieve the other two Triforce pieces before I have a chance of being on equal terms with him. "_

As Ganondorf ponders how to deal with this new development we now turn back to the battle.

* * *

Doug sees his senior Enji Knight continue to deflect the onslaught of attacks without pause before he whistles and says," Man, the Grand master really is one hell of a fighter. How did he ever get to be so fast in his age?"

James carefully answers with," I guess if you had been fighting hard battles most of your life, and have an extraordinary amount of talent you might have been like this too."

Doug chuckles before adding on," Guess there really is no debate on why the man is a legend. Heh, I have to remember to ask him his training style after this."

Doug nearly sees a stray energy bolt nearly lop off his head before Cloud swiftly deflects the bolt before saying," In order to do that we have to get past this mess first."

Doug winces and is about to say something till Myers sighs and says," Your attack may be flashy, but it is not enough to defeat me Xehamaru. For someone who keeps boosting about mastering magic your seeming quite naïve about just how good you are."

Xehamaru responds with raising an eyebrow before he wryly says," Oh, really? Don't go thinking that was the best I have master, or you will be sorry, fatally sorry!"

" The rain pour of energy stops and the cloud gets absorbed by Xehamaru before the dreadful devil forge master chuckles again and says," Hope you like bats, because it's the last thing you will see! Nightmare Raid! "

The fallen Enji charges up his power once again and fires from his cape dozens of glowing vampire like bats come from it. They see Master Myers and began to fly towards him.

Ben takes in this attack before he raises a eyebrow and says," That's his attack? I thought he summoned something even bigger than that Diaboud Necrocalcous, over there. Hey, speaking of that is that thing dead or not?"

Hiryuumon glances over and shrugs before replying with," Eh, I'd check for your boss but I really would rather not want to get toasted on the way over."

Cloud then glances at the motionless monster before saying," That thing got its arm cut off and has not moved since, but you are right to be careful Ben. "

Myers is taking no chances and is evading the new hostile projectiles before he glares at their master and says," I have faced much more powerful things than a couple of bats Xehamaru. You are more delusional than I thought if you think this is going to scare me."

Xehamaru just keeps waving his right hand around like a puppeteer before he says," Have you forgotten my skills already, Master? Everything about me is more than meets the eye, and this attack is no exception! Now, Submit!"

Myers just keeps his pace up as he sees a few more bats fly for him and thinks," _These bats might have a bigger bite than they let on, I cannot let them touch me!_ "

As three of the bats are about to try and bite the grand master, he easily avoids them and roundhouse kicks them all. However, to his surprise, after the kick hits them they start to glow, he jumps back just in time to see the bats explode! Myers then jumps back and says," I see, they are like a kind of energy mine. I had almost forgotten how tricky you are Xehamaru, but your attack is still flawed. In order for your attack to work you have to be able to hit me with them first!"

Xehamaru has his eyes flicker with bloodlust before he says," So true, you are indeed swifter than my energy bats. Oh well, if I can't get them to hit you I can always settle for your pathetic followers! "

Xehamaru points his sword at Ben and the entire group of remaining bats change course to head in his direction! James quickly fires a barrage of energy arrows to try and destroy them, but the bats are faster than he thought and dodge the arrows!

The arrows do hit the bats that were behind him, but there are still too many in the Enji knight's path! James manages to shoot an explosive arrow to take another group down but even more take his place! Myers sees Squad 7 narrowly escape being blown up before he says,"

You're so desperate to win that you resort to aiming for my comrades? Just what do you think you are proving?"

Xehamaru sneers before he says," It proves that I am the superior one! You are a fool to think of things like honor and justice in war! In the end, the ends justify the means and the one with the most power is the winner! It's time for your outdated ideals to submit to the darkness!"

Ben barley manages to jump out of the way of a bat before he says," Hurry up, James, and hit all of those bats already before we get blown away!"

James rolls to the right while firing an ice arrow upward till he tensely says," Hey, I'm doing the best I can here!" Doug then quickly says,"

Ben, there's one behind you!"

Ben sees a few bats diving for him and realizes his legs are not responding before he says," No, need more power, so, tired."

Ben desperately tries to get his body moving before Myers suddenly says," Hang in there!"

Myers then warps in front of Ben and creates a magic net of ice around his fellow Enji. This wave of ice acts like a net to catch the bats in mid-air. Once all of them are frozen, Myers sends the ring into the magma of the volcano stream and soon after a lot of lava geysers appear showering the area with hot rocks. Ben wipes some sweat off his forehead before he says,"

"Thanks again, Master Myers, I am sorry we were not strong enough to destroy the attacks ourselves."

Myers nods before he responds with," Do not be so hard on yourselves, Xehamaru is an S class dark magic user and equally skilled with the sword. You Genji all have been through many fights in a short amount of time, so it is expected that you are not at full power."

Xehamaru snickers before he responds with," You should stop making excuses and just tell them they are weak! Tsk, I always knew your kindness was your biggest flaw. Those who waste time on others end up behind themselves!"

Myers remains defiant as he responds with," I always knew you despised others Xehamaru, I tried my best to teach you the importance of living not just for yourself but it's clear you refused to open your heart at all. Even now I pity you for how blind you are

Xehamaru looks annoyed before he snarls out," Oh please, it's you who is blind. After all, only a fool is proud to have accomplished nothing.'

Ben gets annoyed at this and says grasps his fist before saying," Think you're so great? All your talk about changing things when all you seem to be doing is killing people and just making things worse for everyone! There is no way you can be allowed to get away with this any longer! "

Xehamaru just turns to Ben with a look of amusement before he licks his lips and says," Oh, and you think you are doing anything boy, you think you can stand in my way? Please, you're nothing but a laughable worthless tool. You're just another revolting simpleton that is too blind to see what the truth is. Really now, if you just stopped to think about it even you would realize how ridiculous such a gesture is."

Ben gives a confident grin before he snaps back with," I could say the same for you Xehamaru, because if you just thought about it you would see its obvious that a evil freak like you is going to be taken down. After all, heroes never lose when it counts and we are the real deal!"

Xehamaru then leans back and puts his free hand on his forehead before bursting in to another burst of mad laughter before he says," HAH! Ben Auro is it? There is no way a clown like you is truly the chosen savior, the angels must have felt like giving a sick joke because even they realize how hallow the struggles of the light are! So boy, you think your kind can overcome my power just because it's the status quot?"

Ben gulps before he responds with," Don't think I am that stupid! I doubt I can beat you on my own but I don't think we are going to win just because it's how it is! Even if it's going to be tough, I know we can win because in the end what we are fighting for is stronger!"

Xehamaru then leans over and glares at Ben before responding darkly with," It would seem an annoying combination of taking fairy tales seriously and the incompetence of my followers made you have a misunderstanding boy. But make no mistake; you are beneath me in EVERY way!

However, since I find you so amusing, before you die I'll let you in on the truth, and enlighten you on what true despair is!"

All of a sudden Xehamaru has his eyes glow red and before Ben can do anything he sees a flood of visions consume his mind! Ben then sees, and feels himself being sliced apart, before being burnt alive, ripped to shreds, being swallowed whole, and many other gruesome deaths! In a matter of seconds Squad 7 sees Ben turn pale and fall to his knees before a mortified Hiryuumon says," Boss, what's wrong! What happened?"

Ben uses all of his strength to keep himself from throwing up and is trembling all over before he slowly turns to Hiryuumon and says," I, died Hiryuumon. Or, at least I felt like I did. I don't know what happened, I just felt so much pain, so quickly, that even though I know it did not happen I can't help it. It, feels so real!"

Myers looks furiously at Xehamaru before he says," Damn you, you truly have only gotten more heartless. Ben, he cast a unique spell to project his killer intent in to your mind and overwhelm you with terror. I know it's hard, but you must overcome this terror! I know you are strong enough to overcome it! "

Xehamaru just crosses his arms and says," Just like you thought you knew my true intentions Grand Master? Please, your final mistake of choosing to count on such a worthless lot will prove to be the start of your very painful undoing!

"Doug gets annoyed and says," I had it with that mouth of yours you freak! I don't care how much magic you know man, your still a freak who is going to get those fancy teeth caved in!"

Xehamaru just raises his hand and says," Yet another peon who can't see true despair even when it's starting at his face. That's fine with me; I'll enjoy breaking every last one of you!"

Xehamaru then flicks his cape back before unleashing a barrage of dark red fiery spheres at everyone! Everyone manages to either evade or deflect the strike and Doug uses his power to propel himself in to the air right in to Xehamaru! Doug has his fist glow as he says," I don't care what you are Xehamaru, I was never big on getting afraid of anything!"

Xehamaru just grins as he says," So you're not afraid of me? Well, you should be!"

All of a sudden Xehamaru opens his mouth and has his tong transform in to a snake, a snake that extends before the shocked Doug can even react and in the blink of an eye wraps around the blond brawlers left leg, right shoulder and neck!

Xehamaru instantly squeezes Doug tight and as soon as he hears yells and cracking noises the psychotic man laughs and says," Your even stupider then the chosen clown if you can't even see the value of fear. Terror is intended to teach the weak there place. Those that can't comprehend the terrifying danger that is before them will pay dearly, if not fatally for their arrogance! "

Xehamaru then unleashes enough pressure to break Doug's arm and prepares to break his neck before a tense James jumps up and says," That may be true but that's not what's going to happen today! "

James then fires a volley of energy arrows but his target just waves his hand and causes the ground around him to erupt and transform in to pillars that proceed to intercept James's attacks before Xehamaru then fallows up by hurling Doug with his tong! Doug thus unintentionally body slams James and as the two fall to the ground Xehamaru at once tries to ruthlessly finish them off by having lava from Death Mountain burst out of the wall to try and melt them!

Master Myers instantly warps in front of them and fires a massive ice spell to stop the blazing threat. But as he does Xehamaru widens his eyes and grasps his fist before eagerly saying," Tsc, that was your last mistake!"

As he says that, out of nowhere Diabound's Snake head comes out underneath Master Myer's feet and grabs him tightly! Before the others can help him Diabound fires at them with his energy blast using his remaining hand. Ben sees the large Necrocalcous squeeze the elder warrior tightly before he winces and says,"

"Blast, if I knew that thing was not dead!"

Xehamaru gets ecstatic as he ascends to the air again and says," Hahaha! That's twice in one battle I tricked you, master! You really are getting old! I guess it's time to put an end to your legacy before you embarrass your legacy further! "

His double sided sword begins to become emerged in red magic energy before he bursts at the constrained man and says," Fair well master; let the darkness put you into eternal sleep!"

Ben desperately tries to do something but can barley muster the strength to lift his sword and thus just yells out," Oh no, watch out!"

Myers shocks his attacker by just glaring at him before he says," Xehamaru, you always were conceited enough to think you knew everything. But despite all of your years in the order you, never bothered to understand what the true power of light is. It is true that darkness can grant power faster, but those fighting for the innocent can gain a power that those that worship evil can never hope to achieve! Let me open your eyes, Grand Divide!"

All of a sudden a surge of radiant light explodes out of the Grand Master and in responds Xehamaru shields his eyes and says," What! That light, it's too bright! "

Master Myers begins to shine and then explodes with celestial energy! He breaks out of Diabound's hold like it was nothing and then swings his sword like a Z, releasing a holy triple sword energy wave that goes right through Diabound and heads right for Xehamaru!

Right as Diabound explodes; Xehamaru tries to block the blast with his weapon. The dark Enji has to use the majority of his power just to bat the attack away. He is successful, though, and the grand masters attack gets slashed in half causing the two fragments explode in light.

Xehamaru is breathing heavily now as he snarls at his former father figure and says," Grrr, Why? Why won't you die!"

Myers just wipes some blood off his armor before replying with," You may mock goodness, but it has more power than you think. So, ready to surrender yet?"

Xehamaru chuckles in a deranged fashion before stating," Me, surrender to you? Never! I will never let you have that glory! "

He then madly charges at Myers again. The Grand Master just responds by pointing his sword at the charging foe and calmly saying,"

So it's come to this, if it cannot be helped so be it. _Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen_!"

Myers warps in front of Xehamaru and performs an expert sword skill attack. The attack is an instantaneous nine hit thrust/lunge attack with his sword; it is powerful because it hits all nine vital points of the body at the same time!

When the attack is finished Myers is behind his former apprentice. At first the Sithantos leader thinks nothing has happened and just chuckles before he says,"

What is this? Your attack is warping around me? HAA!"

"Xehamaru then feels the full force of the attack and it hits home. Both the arms and the legs of Xehamaru all of a sudden spill blood and a gash appears on his forehead and chest as well. The delay from the full power of the attack finally lifts and the impact hurls Xehamaru into the nearest bolder.

When the smoke clears, Xehamaru does not look too good. For one thing, his head is facing the other side and his right arm looks broken! In addition, his body is covered with burn marks from the grand masters' last attack. James sees the severity of the enemies wounds before he slowly says," I think he is most likely dead."

Doug chuckles weakly and says," You think? I do not think anyone is getting up after that?"

Ben slowly gets to his friends side and says," You so sure? Bad guys tend not to die until you see them explode into dust."

James just sighs before he responds with," You watch too much holo shows, Ben."

Cloud grasps his sword tightly before he says," Hold on James, Ben is right. Don't you sense that Xehamaru's energy is still here?"

Everyone feels the ground shake again before James grimaces and says," Oh right."

Myers sees the madman's body twitch before he gives a pained sigh," Xehamaru, are you even human now?"

Xehamaru just shocks everyone by spinning his head completely around before glaring at the Grand Master and saying," Hehe, you are starting to remind me why I once respected you master! I suppose I can only blame myself for taking you too lightly, but I assure you the warm ups end here! "

Xehamaru gets up from the ground and twists his head back in place! Ben sees this and looks mortified before he says,"

Ok, that's not normal."

Myers closes his eyes and says," I held back on the full power of that move, so consider yourself luckily. But in any case, what have you mutated yourself in to Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru looks amused and says," Oh this? It's not too big a deal. In order to gain ultimate power I learned a few skills along the way. Some of the skills might be considered barbaric and inhumane, but they're just sore losers! Just look at how much absorbing a few souls can get you! "

After saying this, Xehamaru summons his blade into his left hand and uses it to cut his right broken arm off! He then uses his power to grow another arm! He uses his new arm to throw the old one into the lava and begins to laugh again. Doug grimaces at this and says,"

"Man, that's all kinds of messed up!"

Cloud cautiously gazes at his opponent before saying," Xehamaru seems to have learned some abnormal skills to say the least. Guess since he left the Enji order he really transformed himself in to some monstrous being."

Xehamaru just licks the blood off his arm and says," Ah, I could have used magic to heal that arm but this way brings a certain, satisfaction."

Myers looks outraged before he moves forward and says," You are no longer a human; your twisted experiments have made you a heartless demon! Xehamaru, what do you seek, what could you possibility seek that could drive you to such insanity! "

Xehamaru just crosses his arms and says," Bah, call me what you want. I have done what is necessary to ascend above you inferior begins! After all what I seek is, everything! I want to master all forms of magic, and grasp all of the true principles of the cosmos.

Just as the person who first had the idea to mix red and blue to make the color purple, I will break and then mix the pieces together, and forcefully create a new existence by mixing all the best elements of the current existence, and eradicating the worthless chaff!

After all, I long ago realize that merely being a follower of the light can only give you so much. Even before I left the order official, I knew the only way to truly get what I wanted was to become a scholar of darkness, and now that I am a Devil-forge master that has the power to ascend to a true supreme being!

With the pieces I have in place, it's far too late for even the Enji Knights to stop me! But, unfortunately, this battle has proven that I still lack the raw power to defeat you master, at least for now.

No matter, there is still a way I can gain the power at this moment to defeat you! It was you who taught me to use all my options in a battle and now I shall!"

All of a sudden the dark Enji fires a magic spell that emits a red flash that blinds everybody! When the flash wears off, no one can see him! Ben quickly looks around and tensely says,"

Hey, he is gone!"

Doug looks above and states," Did he run away?"

Cloud narrows his eyes and says," No, his energy is still everywhere. Be on guard, everyone!"

Ben manages to get up and says," Right, hey! My Star Sword is gone! Where did it go?"

James looks exasperated before he says," How can you lose track of your weapon at a time like this?

Ben gets defensive as he snaps out with," Hey, it was right in my hand a second ago, don't blame me!"

Myers gets angry before he says," I think I have an idea. You really have to be a coward to steal the weapon of your opponent!"

Xehamaru all of a sudden shouts out," Hehehe, of course not! "Everyone looks up to see Xehamaru flying in the air with the Star Sword in his hand!"

Ben looks horrified at seeing his weapon in enemy hands before he says," What the? How did he take the Star Sword from me without me noticing?"

Xehamaru looks smug before he says," Foolish boy, it was simple; I took it from your hands with such speed that you did not even notice! Heh, the fact that you were oblivious proves a weapon of this caliber is not worthy of some simple fool like you! "

Ben grasps his fist tightly and says," Hey the Star Sword has chosen me to be its wielder, not a murderer like you!" Ben then gets pale as Xehamaru all of a sudden gives him a murderous glance and says,"

Well then, maybe that will change when I murder you? You could not even sense me before, and thus you will not even realize your death."

As Xehamaru licks his lips again Ben finds his hand shaking before he says," Damn it, I can tell he is not playing around either. Bowser, Sigma, Ganondorf, they all just saw me as a nuisance to be swatted away. Brad just wanted to smash me and Rick saw me as an obstacle. Most of the Zeon soldiers and the other minions just wanted to do their jobs. But this guy, I can tell, he really not just wants to kill me, but make a show out of it! But I can't, let him do that, no, I WON"T let you kill me Xehamaru! "

Xehamaru casually points the Star Sword at Ben and says," You think a lowly inferior being such as yourself can stop me? No matter what lies you think are reality, the truth is that you're just another vermin and I will take the power of the Star Sword to further fasten the creation of my dream! "

Ben stands his ground as he defiantly walks closer and says,' All right I get it, you think I am just trash, something that is not even worth your time Xehamaru! Well that's not the first time that's happened, and even if I don't really understand myself why I was chosen to wield the Star Sword, I know without a doubt that you're not worthy of such power!"

Myers nods before he adds on," He is right, Xehamaru, the Star Sword will never lend its power to someone who has committed so many acts of injustice!"

Xehamaru then yawns before he says," You are all so stubborn. I guess the only way to show you the truth master is to use this blade to open your heart to darkness!"

Xehamaru then blasts the area with a barrage of dark red lightening. It is too random to hit anyone but when the attack ends the dark Enji is already behind Master Myers, ready to impale him in the back with the Star Sword! Cloud instantly reacts with," Behind you, Grand Master!

Xehamaru then grasps his stolen weapon tightly and shocks everyone by extending his upper body like a snake to dive right for the top of the Grand Masters head before he says," Too late, this blade that is supposed to be your savior will be the cause of your end!"

Ben instantly yells out a," No!"

Xehamaru then turns full blown psycho as he laughs out a," HAHAH its time we said goodbye at last! WHAT? "

Just as the fallen knight of darkness is about to hit his former master the Star Sword vanishes from his hand! It then reappears in Ben's hand! Xehamaru instantly dashes backwards as he widens his eyes and says," What? He could never have the power to bring the sword out of my hand!"

Doug forms a coy grin and says," Nice save, Ben! How you do that anyway?"

Ben just looks at the sword with I am not that sure really. I just did not want to see Xehamaru use the Star Sword to kill Master Myers."

Myers smiles and says," I can answer your question. It is because the Star Sword has recognized you as its true master and responded to your call Ben. You have done well to gain its trust."

Ben then grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," It's weird that it has a mind, but otherwise that's awesome!"

Myers then glances at the fallen Enji with a deadly serious look before he says," As for you Xehamaru, now do you realize that you it takes more than a vast knowledge of magic spells to have strength? Real power comes from the strength of the heart! "

Xehamaru then looks livid as his aura explodes once more and the Yami Kusamagi once more comes to his hands before he says," I had enough, old man! You have bored me for the last time with your lectures!

I will kill you with true power, Darkness Hell Slash! "

Xehamaru charges up his energy in a similar way to Ben's attack and tries to slash his former master. However, Myers is ready for him and counters with his own move before he sternly says,"

"You really are a fool, Divine Edge!" Master Myers unleashes his move at a speed far greater than the leader of Sithantos was expecting and as Xehamaru is hit he emits a," GRHA! "

The attack knocks his sword out of his hand and hits him across the chest. The attack knocks him into the air and Ben charges at him while he is still in the air with his Star Sword glowing. Xehamaru then sees a angry Ben say," I don't care how big the difference between us is, I am not going to let you kill me Xehamaru, its simple as that!"

Xehamaru is furious at seeing Ben go for him before he furiously says," And I thought you at least had a gram of common sense boy! If you insist on pushing your luck, then ill gladly make my ideas become your reality, Striking Shadow Snake!"

The dark lord instantly extends his hands and has four snakes burst out of his sleeves with their mouths wide open! But to his shock Ben just narrows his eyes and has the Star Sword surge with blue and white energy before he evades one snake, slashes another one vertically and then jumps on another before he uses the momentum to boost his charge and looks at Xehamaru right at the face! With a face full of determination shouts out,"

Alright you freak listen up! I do not care if you are the leader of Sithantos or if you can reassemble yourself. I dream to become one of the greatest heroes in the universe and I will not let you stop me! I don't care what you can do to me; because even if you can do those things to me ill never let you have the chance! Take this, my anger, my hatred, my burning drive to live, and all my sorrow! Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben charges all of his remaining power and charges his blade right at Xehamaru, hitting the dark Enji dead in the stomach!

Xehamaru gets slammed in to the last standing temple pillar and Ben lands on the ground. Myers sees the trail of blood before he looks proudly at Ben and says,"

"Nice work Ben, you showed true courage just now. I know it's not easy to overcome such intense power such as Xehamaru, he is the master of consuming his enemies in terror to weaken there resolve."

Ben gives a thumbs up and says," Oh, it's not much, you did most of the work master, I just hit him while he was down."

Myers quickly responds with," Never the less I have been most impressed with your resolve and courage. I am sure you will be able to reach your dream as long as you never lose your way."

Ben smiles happily and says," Thanks, Master Myers! I just realized that, no matter how scary things could be in the end visions are just that, nothing real. I may be a guy who likes to day dream a bit more then others but still, as long as I want to live and embrace my dreams, I won't let anything, no matter how scary stop me as long as there is anything I can do to change it! "

Myers nods before he says," Your wisdom is, sorry but the rest will have to wait until later. It seems my apprentice has more in him than I thought. "

Everyone sees that Xehamaru has stood up despite the damage he received. Still he has a hole where Ben hit him and his back is twisted. Ben gulps at this site before he steps back and says,"

Good grief, can this guy be killed?"

Ben quickly sees that even if he is not dead Xehamaru is outraged at being hurt by the likes of Ben since he gives the member of Squad 7 a killer look and hisses," You worthless boy, I will make you suffer greatly for humiliating me! Bah, even a know nothing twit can prove to cause problems when survival causes it to bare its fangs, I long have known this. And, such stubbornness is all the more reason I must massacre all the worthless filth that pollute the cosmos!"

Myers just gives a distorted snort and says,"You will never get the chance, it's over for you!"

Xehamaru looses all of his composure before he widely snarls out a " Not bloody likely! You still have yet to see all of my power master! Too bad this body is still not strong enough to reach the power I have at its current state. But, with how desperate you are to hold back my wrath its clear when I have a proper execution set up for you, there will ne no way you can stop me! "

Myers just has his holy aura grow larger before he says," No matter what game you play Xehamaru, it will fail. After all, despite all of this I have not used my full power. You only think you seen the limit of my strength, because you never forced me once to go all out on you. "

Xehamaru has his eyes twitch madly before he says," Bah, your bluffs won't confuse me Enji scum! Even if you're not bluffing, I'll still win! Bah, I guess I will have to resort to desperate measures then. Oh well, in the end I just want you all dead! Good bye master, I do hope your final moments are painful!"

As he says this his wounds are slowly healing and an angry Myers at once charges for the deranged man while saying, You are not getting away, Xehamaru!"

The deadly damaged man just widens his eyes once more before spewing out," I beg to differ, for you seem to forget what is hovering above you! Now! Open fire captain!"

Ben at once cringes before he says," Oh, just great.

"At that moment, Myers prepares to stop his former apprentice; the Dark Specter drops its clocking shield and fires one of its plasma cannons at the area.

Myers deflects the attack but Xehamaru uses the chance to use a teleport spell and warp himself to the ship! The leader of the Enji Knights is at once outraged to see this turn of events unfold before he shouts out,

"NO! Blast it!"

A exasperated Ben falls to his knees and says," We were so close and he uses his warship to escape."

Cloud sees the warship above him before he tensely says," I do not think he is escaping just yet."

Doug nods before saying," Ah, with a warship the size of a continent up there I think he has another idea in mind. "

Meanwhile Xehamaru now appears on the ships bridge to Ganondorf's surprise. At the same time Nightmare also enters. The blasts from Tear and the others propelled him into the Dark Specters hangar bay by pure luck. Xehamaru just sees the surprised faces before he snidely says,"

Oh it's you two."

Ganon just narrows his eyes and says," Havoc! When were you going to reveal your real identity to me?"

Right after that Nightmare just chuckles and says," Xehamaru, I see that you were forced to show your true face, huh? I guess that Grand Master Myers was able to overwhelm you despite your boasting that his time has come?"

Xehamaru eyes Nightmare viciously and says," You are one to talk, Nightmare! For someone who always claims to be invincible you look like you were beaten pretty badly."

Nightmare looks at his damaged armor and snorts out," Those maggots just surprised me, that's all! Next time I will crush them all!"

Xehamaru just looks outside and madly states," You will have to take your anger on some other Enji, I am tired of playing nice! Captain, ready the _Omega charged particle cannon_! I'll destroy Master Myers and all of those other heretics in one shot!"

Nightmare raises a eyebrow and says," What? You're using the Omega Particle cannon for that? There is no honor crushing maggots from afar!"

Ganondorf then grasps his fist tightly and says," You better dare not forget Hav, Xehamaru you promised to me that I will be the only one that destroys Link!"

Xehamaru then unleashes an explosion of dark energy that nearly crushes everyone in the room before he shouts out," Silence! The top priority is to fulfill the goals of Sithantos! This may not be the ideal way but it does not matter how it is done! As long as I finally see the Grand master dead, as long as everything that has been denying me what I desire is utterly destroyed I will resort to anything! Now fire!"

Back on the mountain Link is starting to thaw out of the ice that Xehamaru froze him in before. The others go over to him just as a disjointed Link looks around and says," Ugh, what happened?

Ben looks relived before saying," Link! You're all right!"

Doug cracks his neck and says," You showed some guts out there man."

Doug offers his hand and Link gladly takes it as he says," As did you all. Thank you everybody for your concern but what happened to that Havoc person?"

James grimaces before he says," He turned out to be the Grand master's former deranged apprentice and used a bunch of tricks to get away. Only thing is now he looks like he is going to use his ship to blast us all to kingdom come."

Link looks bewildered before he looks around and says," Ship? There is no ocean for miles, what ship could he be using?"

Ben just looks up and says," Um, look up in the sky, Link."

Link then sees the massive black spaceship above him before he turns rigid and says," By the goddess! What is that monstrosity?"

Ben chuckles tensely and says," That's right, you never saw a space ship before have you?"

Cloud sighs and quickly says," That is a space ship, what we use to travel around worlds.

Xehamaru has a particularly big one in the sky called Dark Specter that you see above you."

Link then sees the Dark Specter preparing to fire before he raises an eyebrow and says," Is that a cannon coming out of it? It can't be, it's the size of a castle!"

Myers grasps his blade tightly and responds with," I am sorry to say it is the main cannon Link."

Cloud then hears many unwanted noises before he says," This is bad, the power from that thing is reported to have wiped out a space colony in one shot! It has twice the power of the Sinister ray from my world!"

Myers narrows his eyes and says," Xehamaru must be really desperate if he is using this. I will try to do what I can to redirect the blast with all of my power, but call Cid and tell him to get the Neo Highwind right away!"

Cloud nods and says," Right away Master Myers."

Ben then sees the sky getting darker before he gulps and says," I don't want to sound pessimistic sir, but that thing looks like it's about to fire right now! "

Ben is correct as the Dark Specter's most powerful weapon is beginning to charge up its power. Everyone can see a giant red light and the ground begins to shake once more. "

Myers then says," Blast! We're out of time! I have no choice but to hope my full power is enough. Everyone brace for impact! "

He uses a flying spell and flies right out of Death Mountain and goes to face the Super Nova Crusher. Myers then takes a deep breath before he says,"

It's me you are after Xehamaru, so don't take out your rage and hatred on the innocent! Here is all the power I possess, Grand Matrix!

"Myers surrounds himself with a sphere of light that shines brightly. The Grand master channels his power and after a while throws it like it's a giant water balloon of power! He throws his attack just as the Omega charged particle cannon fires and the two attacks collide. For a minute it seems to be an even match, but after a while the Grand Masters attack starts to be blasted back into him! As the leader of the Enji Knights is pressed back he grinds his teeth and says,"

Gah, can't give in. If only this body was not getting old, this would be over already!"

Xehamaru sees his former master being pushed back on a monitor and eagerly grasps his chair before saying," Yes, YES! Just a little more and that old fool will finally be scourged to dust!"

Nightmare sees how fanatic Xehamaru is before he crosses his arms and thinks," _Bah_,_ I thought Lord Xehamaru had more control over his emotions than this."_

As the first Sithantos Inquisitor thinks this the newest one then thinks," _The power that this Xehamaru has is preposterous! I would never have dreamed of things like this! I must be careful to remain on his good side. At least until I finally acquire the two other halves of the Triforce, that is_. "

Meanwhile Ben sees the last break before his oblivion being pushed back before he says," Oh no! Master Myers' attack is starting to get pushed back!"

James then says," I am surprised that he is holding on for so long as he is!" Doug wearily adds," No kidding, After all it is a human against a massive warship! I don't think anyone will be able to doubt that Enji Masters have their title for more than seniority. "

Cloud bats his eyes around the area before he says," Even so, his energy cannot last him forever, I just hope the Neo Highwind and the other ships can get here through the energy struggle in time!"

Link grasps the Master Sword tightly before he gives a frustrated grumble," I feel so useless. I am supposed to be the world's hero, yet I can just stand here and watch."

Ben shrugs and says," Don't feel bad Link, we all did everything we could."

Link sighs and says," I know, it's just that I wish there was something I could do to stop that madman from destroying Hyrule!"

As he says this the Triforce of courage on his hand begins to glow.

* * *

Also, at the same time Princess Zelda is seeing the struggle between the two forces. As she is seeing the deadly energy getting closer to the light she says,"

Link, That massive machine's beam of destruction is right where Link and the others are!"

Terra grasps her fist and says," Do not worry Princess, the other light is from the grand master and I know he will not let anything happen to this world!"

Lacus smiles She's right your majesty; this will all turn out okay. Still um, Captain Auron, Why is it that the Neo-Highwind and the other airships do not attack the Dark Specter yet?"

Auron sighs before he turns to Lacus and says," It seems that the power from the two energy attacks is causing shock waves from every direction that keep our ships from getting into firing rage."

Zelda looks pained before she says," Oh, I feel so helpless. I wish I had the kind of power to stop Sithantos!"

Yuna puts her hand on the princesses shoulder before she says," Do not blame yourself, you did everything you could."

Zelda then opens her eyes with determined clarity and says," That's true , I just wish that I had the power to stop this! "

As she says this, the Triforce of Wisdom on her hand begins to glow. Soon a celestial light comes out of it and heads to the location of the Grand Master. At the same time the same kind of light comes out of Link's hand and does the same thing. The two lights combine together and surge into the Grand Master! As Myers feels this surge of power he says," What's this? I feel warm, also I can feel my energy rising even higher than before! I have to take the chance to finish this now!"

Xehamaru then notices that the warrior of light is now being covered with golden light before he says," What? How can the sensors say that the old fool's power level is getting even stronger?"

Ganondorf all of a sudden widens his eyes and says," That energy, there is no mistaking it, that can only be the power of the Triforce! The other two pieces must be empowering your former master!"

Nightmare chuckles bitterly and says," It seems this very world hates you sir!"

Xehamaru just snickers darkly and says," How pesky, it thinks it can defy me? Well they are only bringing themselves closer to oblivion!"

The Captain on the deck just tugs his collar before tensely saying," Sir I do not wish to alarm you, but the Omega cannon is starting to overheat. If this goes on, the system might start to fail!"

Xehamaru widens his eyes and says," That is impossible! I never doubted his power, but even he should not be able to overpower a war ship with the power to decimate fleets! "

Myers can nearly sense his former students thoughts as his aura shines' to a new intensity before he says," My former apprentice, today will not be your day of victory. Not as long as I breathe! Time I show the true strength of my resolve Xehamaru! "

As he says this, he uses all the energy he received from the power of the two Triforce pieces and uses it to power up his attack enough for it to break through the blast of the ship's cannon!

The attack hits the Omega charged particle cannon and destroys it, taking out a chunk of the Super Nova crusher with it! Ben looks at the explosion in the sky with amazement before he says," Wow, the Grand Master did it! I hope I can get that strong some day. I do not know what you did to help Link, but thanks anyway."

Link nods and says," Thank you Ben, I think the Triforce piece in me responded to my desire for stopping that fiend."

Cloud chuckles and responds with," In any case, thanks for your support."

Meanwhile Xehamaru can barley comprehend his plan is failing before he grasps his hands so tight that blood comes out of them till he shouts out," No, this is not possible! Grand Master or not there is no way he could be powerful enough to stop the main weapon of the Dark Specter!"

The Dark Specter Captain then sighs before saying," It is not in the database for any Enji to have that kind of power level sir. But he did just destroy the weapon, sir, and our shields along with it!"

The minion's burst of courage instantly turns to sheer terror as Xehamaru glares at him with cold fury and says,"You insolent reptile, how dare you talk like that to your Patriarch!

" In his rage, Xehamaru grabs the Rassiasi and in an instant scourges him in black flames. As soon as the body breaks apart he goes up to Nightmare and hisses out,"

Nightmare! Ready all weapons and fire! "

Nightmare just crosses his arms and with a sigh says," I would be happy sir, but the weapons system seems to be frozen from the explosion."

Xehamaru then notices many alarms going off and as he notices the Lylat ships coming for him he takes a deep breath and says," Bah, and now the Enji airships are one the way. I want to crush them all, right now, but I realize our disadvantage. Rejoice master! You and your worthless Enji maggots get to live a little while longer!

But I promise you, that you cannot escape your destiny! In the end this was not the death I wanted for you anyway. Rest assured, when all of the pieces are in there proper alignment even you and all the masters combined won't have the power to stop my endgame for your order, and the universe itself! Very soon all that you hold dear will be consumed in the new era of darkness! "

With saying that Xehamaru casts a spell that blinds the sky around the area of Death Mountain with a light so bright so that no one in the area can see! When the flash is gone the entire Dark Specter is gone with it!

Myers realizes this and just takes a deep breath before he says," After all this, he got away. Xehamaru, what turned you to such extremes?

" Myers lands back to where Ben and the others are. At the same time Luke and his team arrive at their location. As the Grand Master sees more of his members intact he looks content and says," Ah Luke, everybody. I am glad to see you are all safe."

Tear is the first to smile back before she says," I am glad to see you are all safe too."

Ben looks uneasy till he says," Hey Luke, what happened to that Nightmare nut?"

Luke puts his hands on his sides and proudly says,"Ah, he was tough all right but I showed him a thing or two."

Jade just sighs as he wryly says," If I remember correctly, it was the combined attack of Tear, Natalia and me that defeated the Sithantos henchmen while you just watched."

Luke cringes as he turns around and says," Hey, I distracted him for all of you to blast him!"

Guy then raises a eyebrow he says," Hey what about me?"

Myers sees everyone looking safe before he chuckles and says," So it would seem we have at least won the battle for the day. Ho ho ho, seems like everyone is okay, arg."

Cloud sees his leader have his right arm spas before he says," Are you okay Master Myers?" Myers then coughs a bit before he wearily says," Yes. Though, I think I may have used more energy than I have used in a long while. Still, otherwise I am. "

He faints before he can finish the sentence and as Ben sees Myers suddenly collapse he says,"

Grand Master! "

Everyone sees that Myers has only fainted from using too much magic energy and collapse onto the floor. Luckily, Cid arrives in the neo Highwind and picks up the Enji knights and Link.

* * *

The group head back to Hyrule Castle to heal all the injured fighters to full health. A few hours later once every one has recovered, Master Myers tells the King of Hyrule, Zelda, and everyone else who wants to listen the origins of Xehamaru. As everyone has gathered Zelda has just heard the relationship between Xehamaru and Master Myers before she looks horrified and says,"

Wait; let me make sure I understand what I heard. So you are saying Grand Master, that this Havoc Drashid was just a disguise and his real identity is Xehamaru, a former student of yours?"

Myers sighs and regretfully says," That is correct Princess. I found Xehamaru on the planet of Slythron about twenty years ago. The Lylat Kingdom had just emerged out of the ashes of the old dysfunctional corrupt United Galactic Alliance. I had just begun to create the basis of the Enji knights and was visiting this world as a diplomat of the Republic.

The planet had just started to recover after the tragic conclusion its deadly century long war with neighbor world Zandalor. During my travels on the world, my son Kira bumped into Xehamaru, the boy was homeless because his family was all destroyed in a cross fire between forces with ruthless Zandalorian commandos.

I noticed the lad had an unusually high magic energy and offered for him to join me. With nothing to lose, he did, and he became one of the first Enji knights as well as my personal apprentice.

He has shown great skills in all aspects, and was on par with my two sons as one of the top Enji knights. However, there became a problem. Xehamaru grew to be fascinated with ancient magic that can revive the dead, most likely because of his desire to see his family and childhood friends again.

Because of this, he became obsessed with searching throughout the universe for a way to revive the dead. "

Ben looks puzzled before he clears his throat and says," Er, I do not mean to interrupt you, Master Myers, but I am confused about something. Do we not already possess the magic and technology to bring people back from the dead?"

Cloud looks pained as he responds with," It's true, Ben, that we have magic spells and items like Phoenix downs to restore people from fatal injuries. But these spells only work if the person has just died within the hour. Take it from me, sometimes even in this age you are helpless to save the ones you love."

Ben sees the pain in his Squad leader's eyes before he winces and says," Oh right, sorry about that. "I_ almost forgot Cloud sensei lost two important people to him long ago. Or at least that's what Doug said he heard from that Barret guy._ "

Myers just nods and goes on with," Anyway, since Xehamaru's family had been dead for some time there was nothing I or anyone could do at the time, there was nearly no one for him to turn to. The conclusion to the world's war with the Zandalor race was brutal. While both sides were to blame the Zandalorian race is a very prideful aggressive one, they would not be content till they won utter victory over the Slythron people, even if it brought about the near extinction of the world.

Ironic enough karma got up to the warrior race as their own ambition brought forth there end when they're supposed ultimate weapon backfired and doomed there planet. It's a shame when any society is wiped out, but sometimes when others shun help one can only help so much. Xehamaru may have been a little to intrigued with forbidden magic, I admit I was to sympathetic and pushed away the thoughts of what I should of known, that his true ambitions were always gleaming in his eyes for many years.

At first I thought his search for the ways of reviving people was just a hobby. But about seven to six years ago, he began to bring back several artifacts of dark magic to further his research. He soon got the nickname of scholar of the darkness.

Although Enji masters Genkai, Gandowan and Zoda began to suggest to me we force him to stop his search or force him to leave, I defended my apprentice.

After all, at the time besides being smug he had done nothing wrong and by bringing the dark artifacts to the Enji temple we were keeping them out of harm's way. It was not until later, when I realized just how wrong I was.

My eyes were open to the truth to how far my student had fallen, when on the planet of Irazous he destroyed an entire city with dark magic after being attacked in an ambush. After that, I confronted him and I realized just how far he had gone. I then ordered him to return to the command ship so we could discuss his use of dark magic.

But he realized he was found out and told General Ginias to bombard the planet with the entire arsenal of the star ship. Although the world's civil war ended because of that, the Lylat kingdom lost respect. Right after that, Xehamaru left the order without a trace.

If it was just him who left I would have been more concerned about his whereabouts, but after what happened, several other Enji left, including former Master Craft so I did not think about it too much.

It was not until five weeks later when I realized just how far Xehamaru had taken his research. There had been several disappearances of ships at the time and all of them were last seen near the space nebula Sector X.

The abandoned base their use to belong to the mad Andross and our sources thought it could be his nephew _Andrew Oikonny_ doing something. I went with a team expecting nothing too major, and was horrified with what I saw there. "

Cloud nods and says," That's right, Vincent was on that mission too. I remember he told me the things he saw their disturbed him, and it takes a lot to get to Vincent Valentine."

Lacus grasps her chair and says," Why, what happened grand master?"

Myers sighs and responds with," What we found at the base was a large amount of bodies belonging to life forms throughout the universe. Xehamaru had gathered them all one way or another as test subjects to revive the dead. Nearly all of them died in his experiments and the few who did survive where living in a zombie like state in an unbearable amount of pain.

I confronted my former apprentice there and I could have ended him right there. But a moment of pity in my head for him was the only time he needed to cast a spell to escape. Since then, he somehow killed the Sithantos Patriarch and took over without anyone noticing, further improving his dark arts all the while."

Ben grimaces as he as he says," It seems to be that during the time he was hiding he found at least something he was looking for because now he is powerful enough to bring back people as powerful as Sigma and Ganondorf from the dead!"

Myers just nods and says," You are correct again Ben, and now he seems to be gleefully pitting the planets of the cosmos against one another for the cause of this era of darkness.

Gandowan was right, I should have expected this. Not only was he always obsessed with immortality and resurrection magic but he always had nothing but contempt for anyone he thought was below him. I knew between losing his entire home and seeing Captain Allison sacrifice herself in the terrorist uprising on Bolovax Vik his views on society were getting more jaded by the year, I was letting my feeling, my desire to save him delude me from admitting his disgust was far from expectable. Gandowan, if I had listened more to your advice, old friend, you probably would be alive right now."

Terra goes over to her leader and says," Do not be so hard on yourself Master Myers. If people could predict every problem that was fated to happen, then the universe would be a much different place right now.'

Aruon takes a drink from his wine flask before he says," Terra is right. We cannot change the past, but we can change are future."

Myers sees the rest of the Enji looking encouraging before he smiles and says," You are all correct. If I want to make up my mistake to my fallen friends, then we must all be ready to stop Xehamaru and this twisted war he has created! Princess Zelda, your majesty, I am sorry that your world suffered because of my mistake."

Zelda just smiles and says," Grand Master, do not let your heart be filled with sorrow. Although it is true that the king of evil has returned, and has joined the forces of Sithantos, I do not think this is the start of a new era of fear. Instead, I believe that this is the beginning of a new age of understanding and hope!"

The King of Hyrule then looks impressed as he says," Well said, you are just as wise as your mother was. Master Myers, I hope we can continue to work together for a better era for all."

He then shakes hands with the leader of the Enji Knights and as they do Myers says,"Well said, you're Majesty. If you want to bring your world to a greater involvement with the Lylat kingdom then I suggest you attend the upcoming conference in a couple of months. It is sort of a welcoming party for all of the newest worlds of the Lylat Kingdom. In addition we will also be trying to have negotiations with the worlds of the Zeon Federation in hopes of coming to some sort of understanding."

Zelda bows and says," It would be my honor Grand Master. "

Myers bows back and says," The honor is all mine. If you may excuse me, I have several things that I must attend to. First of all, I have to notify Gandowan's and Snake's families of their loss."

Zelda instantly responds with," Of course, until we meet again. "

Master Myers then heads for the Airships but as he does he pauses and turns to the others before he says," While there is much to do, at the moment there is no sense to rush. We will leave tomorrow morning, feel free to relax till then, you all earned it. Dismissed."

As Master Myers leaves Cloud turns to the other member of squad 7 and says,"

Well, I guess this mission is more or less over. Good work guys. I know it was far more then we bargained for. "

Ben chuckles and says," That seems to be the norm for us these days so thanks Cloud sensei. Although I cannot help but feel like this is a hallow victory."

Doug chuckles bitterly and says," You think? First of all Gandowan and his team got killed, this Ganondorf loony got revived. And to top it off, the leader of Sithantos is a former apprentice of the Grand master who is now a hardcore dark side wielding maniac!"

James then chuckles and adds," In fact, Ben, it seems you were the only person who really got anything from this mission. You mastered your new move and got past your latest trial for the Star Sword."

Ben then looks at the crystal shards at the Star Sword before he quietly says," Well, I guess you are right. I just do not want to seem happy while Master Myers friend just died."

Cloud goes over to Ben's side and says," Nevertheless, I must say, you guys are coming along better than I expected. When the Grand Master first made me a captain I thought you guys would never make it, but I am glad to say I was wrong on this one."

Ben smiles and says," Thanks, err I guess. Whew, if it's alright with you guys I think I am going to go back to the airship to get some sleep. We have been up for nearly 24 hours straight and I don't handle sleep deprivation well."

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Jeez Ben, how are you ever going to become the greatest Enji hero ever, when you can't even stay awake huh?"

Ben gets defensive as he snaps back with," Hey! I can handle it fine while on the missions, it's just that after them I then need to crash or I am just about dead the next day."

Doug then pats Ben on the back and says," Relax buddy, I was just pulling your leg, you know? We all have are pros and cons, we just make the best of it."

Ben and Doug then fist pound before Ben says," Yeah, you're right, it's the sleepiness that's kicking in."

Cloud nods and says," Well, unless anyone forgot something, you are all dismissed."

Doug just grins and says," Hey James, now the time to settle the score on that Frog dog dare!"

James gets flustered as he says," Hey, I was joking when I said that!"

Hiryuumon then licks his lips and eagerly says," Oh man, I'm starving, can I take his place?" Doug gives a big laugh and says," Fine with me!"

Ben sees the trio all ready taking off before he gets up and says," Hey wait up, guys!"

Link all of a sudden comes over and says," Hey Ben!" Ben quickly smiles and responds with," Oh hey Link! Sorry, with all that happened today I almost forgot to say good bye. I am glad to see that Xehamaru's attack had no long lasting effects on you."

Link chuckles before replying with," Aye don't worry, I have survived much worse. "

Ben chuckles and says," Ha right, oh sorry that we let Ganondorf get away. I tried my best but, there was just too much going on."

Link turns solemn as he slowly responds with," it is alright, I know I will settle the score with him someday."

Ben then spawns a hopefully glance as he says," Hey you know you could probably join the Enji knights, I am sure you would have no problem passing the entrance test!"

Link looks back at Hyule castle before he says," I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. Hyrule still needs me and I love this world too much to leave it undefended. "

Ben looks disappointed as he sighs and says," Oh, I see. Well, I understand."

Link then pats Ben on the shoulder and says," Do not worry, I think I will attend that conference on the other world in a few months to protect Zelda. I am curious to see what another world is like."

Ben quickly beams with happiness as he says," That would be great! You will love Corneria, I promise! When you come, I will give you the grand tour, on the house!"

Link chuckles and says," Sounds like something to look forward to. I must say, I am impressed with how you Enji knights are so close together, almost like a family."

Ben looks back at the others and says," Well yeah, with all the battles we went through, it becomes like that. I must admit, I made more friends in the order than I ever did back home. The only thing it did not help me with is,

" He suddenly sees Lacus walking by and instantly says," Oh hey Lacus!"

Lacus gives a pleasant smile and says," Hey Ben! I'm glad you made it back safely."

Ben tries to play it cool as he says," Well, death did not fit the schedule today, so I did not let it become an option."

Lacus just giggles and says," Ha, always trying to look cool, huh Ben? Well, at least you can pull it off some of the time."

Link crosses his arms and says," I must say Miss Lacus that you also were very impressive in the way you protected Zelda from the invading forces."

Ben nods and eagerly says," He's right, Lacus, you were amazing."

Lacus tries to be sophisticated about it as she just nods and casually says," Oh, it's just something I am good at, that's all. Oh, before I forget Ben I want to ask you something."

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," What is it, Lacus?"

Lacus takes a deep breath before she says," Oh it's nothing much, but a week from now, me and a bunch of friends were going to hang out in Neo Arcadia and I wanted to know if, oh hey Yuna. What's wrong?"

Yuna gives a pained smile before she says," Oh, it's just that Miss Terra was mad because when she got back she found her communicator had fifty messages from a certain someone."

Lacus looks flustered before she face palms and says," Oh great. Brad could not reach me so he thought he could get captain Terra's communicator instead? Sorry, Ben, I have to go straighten this out before things get out of hand. I'll talk to you later."

All of a sudden Impa walks by and says," Oh yes ladies, don't forget that if you desire your all free to go relax at the Zora hot springs before you return home. It's the least we could do for helping insure the safety of are Princess, King Zora and the others.

"Lacus smiles again and says," Oh thank you so much Miss Impa, I admit after everything a nice relaxing swim would do me good. Er, I don't think I brought my bathing suit with me though."

Impa then chuckles and says," Don't worry about that dear, you don't need your clothes to swim there, most of the Zora's are naked most of the time anyway."

Yuna giggles and says," Don't worry Lacus, it will just be us girls so we can just relax."

Lacus blushes as she nervously tugs her hair and says," Um, I am glad you guys are so open but I, would just feel more relaxed if I had something on. You know, that way I don't have to worry about getting unwanted attention and all."

Ben sees Lacus tensely glance by him before he turns beat red and says," Er ,Lacus, you know I would never do something like that right? No matter how hot you, I mean no matter how, er, I mean no matter what I place your respect over everything."

Lacus smiles again before she says," I know you do Ben. Don't worry, I did not mean you, but , some of the others I am not so sure of. Ben, would you like to swim with me, like with the old times? I will be wearing a bathing suit, even if I have to syntheses one on the ship. But seriously, you're welcome to swim with us. Heh, it has been quite a while since we raced has it not?"

Ben sees the sincerity in his friends eyes before he smiles back and says," Well, I am sure you will beat me even faster than before but I'll be more than happy to. Tired as I am, I could use ending this day with a high note."

Lacus nods and says," Then it's set, ill just take care of this little er, situation. Later Ben."

Ben sees Lacus wave playfully and run off with Yuna before he quickly says," Oh sure, Lacus, good luck.

"The two girls run off to the airship.

Ben just takes a deep breath and says," Sigh, it's always something. Oh well, at least this mission let me show Lacus what I can do. Then again, I am still supposed to go on a date with Lisa. Well, I guess in the end being secure in Lacus 's friend zone is the best I can hope for."

Link just raises a eyebrow and clears his throat before he says," Umm, I am sorry, but I am not quite sure what you are talking about."

Ben snaps out of his thoughts and chuckles before he says," Oh sorry to leave you hanging, Link, I got lost in thought. What were you going to say again?"

Link then looks at his pockets and says," Oh, it's just that I thought I would give you this as a token of our friendship."

"Link hands Ben his mask that resembles a kind of yellow fox before the Hero of Time then says," This is a Keton mask. It is supposed to bring good luck."

Ben looks at the mask from all angles before he smirks and says," Oh thanks, Link! But are you sure it is okay for me to have something so rare of yours? "

Link instantly responds with," It's no big deal, if I want one, I can just ask the happy mask salesman. We have an, understanding."

Ben shrugs and says," Well in that case, sure! I must say, it was an honor to meet you."

Link then offers his hand and says," No, the honor was all mine. Oh, and one last word of advice Ben. Never give up on what you believe in. I could tell from when we first meet, despite your lack of experience you have the eyes of someone who does not waver easily. I don't know what your destiny will give you but, I know you can overcome it as long as you keep hanging on to your resolve. "

Ben shakes his newest friends hand and says," Don't worry about that, I promise you one day I will be the greatest Enji master! Hehe, well, until we meet again Link. "

The two shake hands for a bit longer before going their separate ways.

And so the mission on Hyrule ended in a mixed success. Although the Enji Knights prevented Hyrule from being taken over by the dark forces of Sithantos, it came at a great cost. Enji master Gandowan was lost and the king of evil Ganon returned because of it. To top it off, the leader of Sithantos was really Xehamaru!

With the former insane apprentice of the Grand Master acting as the leader of the powerful organization, and with powerful beings such as Sigma and Ganondorf as part of his ever growing forces.

Although today's victory has gained the trust of the people of Hyrule. The Enji Order has much work to do if the civil war with the Zeon federation is ever to end.

Why is Xehamaru looking for a piece of this "Key", and for what purpose is this for? That will have to wait for later. The fun will continue in the next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic war!


	27. Chapter 27: Shfting Gears

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 24: Shifting Gears_**

Hello everyone. I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews. I am glad people like what I have put so much time and effort into. I also want to tell you all that after this chapter the progress of my story will be much slower, I have about a week left until college time again and my writing will be slowed by stuff like classes and trying to meet new friends.

Do not worry though; I know how annoying it is from past experiences to wait months for a story to be updated. I vow that I will complete my tale. Also there may be a few errors, I need a new computer.

All right let's move to the season one finally of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

After all the intense action lately this chapter is mostly going to be a chapter of development. That does not mean this chapter is boring though, because today we see the various sides in this war planning their next move.

Last time, Grand Master Myers had an intense battle with the leader of Sithantos, Xehamaru, who was pretending to be the dead Patriarch Havoc Drashid. Although his former student had grown immensely in dark power he was still no match for the leader of the Enji knights. Cornered, Xehamaru tried to win by using the firepower of his flagship, the super nova crusher Dark Specter.

Although at first it seemed like Hyrule was going to become space dust, thanks to the power of the two pieces of the Triforce, Master Myers was able to repel the attack and damage the warship. Unfortunately, Xehamaru cast a spell around his ship and escaped with his new ally, the evil king Ganondorf.

With the full knowledge of what Xehamaru is capable of, the war throughout the universe is about to enter the next level of intensity. Will Ben be up to his destiny? Let's find out!

After Ben got back from his mission from Hyrule, he mostly slept and took it easy for the next week. After that, things went back to the usual lessons and training. Ben was not the only one who just got back from an important mission.

A bunch of Enji knights under Commander Kira's command sneaked into a new space fortress that Zeon forces under chief Zeon scientist Azrael Tarkin's command were constructing a new kind of weapon.

Captain Squall Lionheart and his team were able to sneak into the base by hijacking a space transporter. Ezan Kaiba had proven his elite skills once again by defeating the Zeon forces newest mobile suit all on his own.

Ezan even managed to beat the powerful Rig Contio weapon without getting hit once, further cementing his reputation as an elite warrior.

As he did this, the rest of his squad, Squall and Ezan's other squad mates, Senel Coolidge and Zidane Tribal were able to use the distraction to destroy the reactor for the shield generator for the base. This gave Commander Kira the chance to destroy it, with his amazing magic power.

Although Tarkin managed to escape, the mission was still considered a success. Because of this victory, Ezan and the other knights in training received a medal for their progress.

Ben, Luke, Lacus, and the others all received medals as well and are all even closer to becoming full-fledged Enji Knights. In fact, the only Genji who has not made any progress lately is, Brad Fowltror.

Brad may always be able to crush whatever his target is, but most of the time his arrogant and reckless behavior means that anyone that happens to be in the nearby area might get blown away along with the target, whether they are an enemy or not!

This constant violent behavior, along with his lack of respect for authority has meant that he is still in the Disciplinary Committee.

In fact, he and his four loyal friends, CJ, Jerid, Mondo, and "The Slate" are the only ones still there because Vann and Tidus were able to shape up their behavior in order to be allowed to do things they like and get into the better rooms.

Brad does not care that he is still in the lowest room and rank though, because he and his gang have set up their own private hangout in the under sector on Neo Arcadia after Brad won the Power club battle royal. Unknown to Ben and the other Enji, Brad continues to fight in illegal matches in the under sector to make more money for himself. Only his gang and Lacus know what he is up to, and even Lacus does not know the full extent of the matches. ( Brad just tells Lacus it's a sporting event for fun.)

Despite all this, Lacus continues to consider him his boyfriend much to Ben's dismay. In fact, this leads us to the current moment.

It has been a week and a half since Ben was at Hyrule and it is late afternoon. Ben has just gotten out of a training session on martial arts skills with Enji captains _Yang Fang Leiden_ and _Regal Bryan_. After the session, it is around dinner time, so Ben makes his way to the castle restaurant in hopes of getting the nights' dessert special. As Ben is walking and trying to remember the night's menu he says,"

Let's see, tonight they are supposed to serve the fudge cookie special. I hope the guys save me one. Oh, why did I have to have a lesson on the complete other side of the castle?

Oh well, it's just fate, if I make the elevator I should be on time. Hey, who are all the guys over there crowding the hall? Oh great, it's Brad and his pals. If I go back now they might not see me."

Ben is trying to keep his record of not dealing with Brad and tries to slow down and maneuver out of the rowdy group's vision. However Ben manages to tap a stray soda can, which is enough to get Brad to look up and snort before he says,"

"Well, look who it is guys? If it an't little Star Loser!"

Ben hears everyone chuckles before he takes a deep breath and says," What do you want Brad? I do not have time to waste on you."

Brad just crosses his arms and sarcastically says," Oh, you think you are so important now that you got some medal?"

Ben rolls his eyes and coolly says," No, not really, I just do not like talking to you.

Brad spits on the ground before he struts forward and says," All right big shot, go act all high and mighty. But just know that the only reason you are getting anywhere is because you are such a nice little stuck up."

Ben clutches his fist and angrily responds with," Stuck up? What's so stuck up about doing what I am supposed to do? I have been fighting for my life against the Zeon and Sithantos forces on several worlds now and all I see you do is fight in little matches against thugs in the under sector for your own sick pleasure!"

Brad narrows his eyes like a mad dog before he says," So, you were there, you punk! What's wrong with making a little extra money for my own pocket huh?"

Ben grasps his fist and sternly snaps back with," First of all, Enji are forbidden to participate in any fighting contest not approved by the Enji order, because we do not want to look like we are abusing our power.

Second of all, the power club tournament is illegal for allowing fighters to kill their opponents! If I was not alone I would have had the whole area under investigation! And besides, I never said it was me there, you just sold yourself out Brad."

Brad chuckles bitterly and says," Look at you, you're already sounding like "the man". The higher ups just make stupid rules to keep people in control. That's why everyone has beef with me, because the "Unstoppable Juggernaut" only does things his way! Besides, I am one of the most powerful beings here!

Once the Enji ascending exams come, I will pass with flying colors and make that my stepping stone to becoming the next master! Once that happens things are going to change."

Ben just rolls his eyes and says," Yeah right Brad, I really doubt you will ever become an Enji master. You are strong alright, but you only listen to what you want, and that makes for bad leadership."

Brad chuckles as he opens his arms and says," Oh please! It's always the strongest that are the winners man! That's why Lacus fallows me, because she wants to win!"

Ben grinds his teeth and says," Shut up, Brad! Lacus does not need you to win; she is already one of the most talented women in the Enji order.

Personally, I think that, "Before he can say the rest of his sentence the elevator opens and none other than Lacus comes out of it. Brad at once forms a wide grin and says," There's my girl!"

Lacus at once flashes a smile and says," Hi, Brad. What are you guys,"Before she can speak Brad is already hugging her hard.

Lacus giggles tensely for a few seconds Brad, not in front of the guys!"

Brad narrows his eyes and says," What, are you embarrassed or something? They all know you're my girl."

Lacus smiles tensely and replies with," Still you don't have to act like I am your prize or something. Oh, hey Ben, you are here too?"

Ben sighs and says," Hi, Lacus. I was just on my way to dinner when I ran into the guys here. How are you?"

Lacus shrugs and says," Fine, I was just talking to my father. Oh, that's right Ben, Brad and me plus a few other friends were going to the city this weekend to see the latest dance concert. If you are not busy would you like to come too?"

Ben struggles to hide his delight at this before he says," Really? I would be delighted to come."

Brad then grunts before saying," Yeah that's great and all, but Vann told me just an hour ago he could come after all so the window is closed."

Lacus then pauses and says," Oh, I'm sorry Ben, but we only have a limited amount of tickets."

Ben sighs before he responds with," That's ok. I guess I should get going if I want to still have that dessert special."

"Lacus looks amused as she says," Oh, you mean the fudge cookie special? Oh I just had that, it's delicious! Good luck getting one then Ben! And, have a good night!"

Ben gives off a smile before he says," Thanks Lacus, see you later.

"Ben goes into the elevator and is off to dinner. Brad sees Ben off before he grunts before saying with gusto,"

He's finally gone, I was starting to fall asleep listening to him. Not hard with how wimpy the punk's voice is right boys?"

Lacus sighs as she sees the others laugh before she sternly says," Oh, knock it off Brad. You are always so harsh to him. Ben is so nice and he always tries hard, if you keep taking it easy he might catch up to you one day!"

Brad just chuckles before he says," That's impossible doll, no one can ever be more powerful than me! Guys like him who are always being such a goody two shoes, get to me."

Lacus starts to get annoyed as she retorts with," Oh Brad, just because someone is nice, it does mean that they are worse than you. Ben was always like that when we were kids. He always stood up for me and we played together a lot. Ben might not have your free spirit, but he is still a good person.

After all, most people are not as "free spirited" as you. Oh, and Brad? Just why did you lie to me about Ben making up the Star Sword?

On the last mission Ben used his sword to open a lost temple. A messenger from the celestial ones then tested him! There is no way that Ben could have made the Star Sword up; I saw Ben's Star Sword work with my own eyes Brad."

Brad sees Lacus looking sternly at him before he moans and says," Oh big deal. I must have confused him with some other loser. Look, maybe some other sap was making up a sword but the point still stands that Benny boy is still just a puny butt kisser who clings on to the glory of others because he is not man enough to get anything done himself!"

Lacus looks agitated at hearing that before she quietly says," Brad, you know you can be really harsh some times."

Brad then spits again and gruffly says," What is that supposed to mean? Remember honey, that you thought all of those people were nice in High School, but once that incident happened everyone turned on you but me."

Lacus wince and says," Brad, you know that,"

Brad cuts her off by putting his hand over her lips and saying," Right, forgot you don't like me to bring that up. The point is I bet that your childhood chump Ben would not want to be near you, if he knew about your big secret."

Lacus looks alarmed as she steps back and says," Stop it Brad! Ben is not like that, besides there is no way he would know. You did not tell him did you?"

Brad chuckles before he answers with," Of course not, I never break a promise to you doll."

Lacus smiles and says," Thanks, it's just that I do not want anyone else to find out about that ever again. It was thanks to you Brad that things went back to normal. You may be a little too stubborn at times, but I know I can count on you."

Brad gets closer to his girlfriend and says," Hey, I never let my girl down."

Lacus feels Brad grasp her tightly before she hears a ringing sound before she looks startled and says," Oops, it's almost that time already? Sorry, Brad, I have to go to a special training session with Miss Terra. If I don't show, it will cause an unneeded mess so I'll just take care of this now and we can have fun later ok?"

"She kisses Brad and leaves. As she gives off one last wave CJ puts his hand on his chin and says," Ha, there she goes again. Dude, I did not know Vaan decided to go to the concert after all."

Brad rolls his eyes and says," He did not; I just don't like seeing that loser near my girl. That shrimp all ready had too much time with her during her last mission, more time then he deserves."

Mondo chuckles and then says," Hell yah man. Hey Brad, what's this secret she is talking about?"

Brad forms a wide grin and says," Hey dude, did you not hear that it's a secret? I did not think you were that dumb man."

Jerid chuckles and then goes up to Brad and says," Hey, seriously don't you trust us with a secret?"

Brad just laughs loudly before he says," You're kidding right? You're all blabber months!

Bah, that Ben loser is really becoming a pest. Every time that guy talks to her she defends him more. At first I thought he was just another weak nobody. But I see the small looks he gives Lacus, he can hide it all he wants but I know he worships her."

CJ chuckles and says," Looks like you have a little competition you know? Whoa!"

Brad all of a sudden glares furiously at CJ before he says," Me having to compete with Star Stick! There is no competition! Lacus is my girl and no one else's! If this guy keeps trying to waste her time I just might have to teach him a "lesson" of what happens when you try to mess with the "Unstoppable Juggernaught! Well, might as well swing by the arena while that silly dame of mine finishes up her class. If I am lucky I can find a sucker to pummel before we go out! Let's scat boys!"

* * *

As Brad acts like a possessive creep, Ben has just entered the food area the member of Squad 7 starts to smell something tasty before he grins and says,"

Ah good, they still have the special, it's so many flavors. I would like to have it right now, but dinner is first. At least this worked. Ugh, stupid Brad. No matter how much I think about it, I can't get why Lacus likes Brad so much. Oh well, I keep forgetting about Lisa but, it's just that. Hey, there are the guys.

"Ben sees that a table is open with his friends Doug, James, Lloyd, Zidane, Genis and Vivi 2. As his friends notice him Ben waves and says," Hey guys, how you all doing?"

Doug grins and replies with," Great, had a good work out and now chewing down on this great meal. You almost missed the dessert special man!"

Ben shrugs and says," I know, it's that Brad again. I do not get how he is still in the order after being so reckless and stuck up."

Vivi then shivers before he adds," I know what you mean Ben. Two weeks ago Brad nearly threw a boulder on me during a training session because he thought I was an enemy monster!"

James shrugs and says," Yeah, Brad is pretty stubborn. My guess is that the masters keep him around because with his large amount of raw power it is easier to keep him under control."

Ben sighs and goes on with a bitter," Whatever. The only reason it bothers me so much is because Lacus likes him no matter what he does. Why are girls so hard to figure out?"

Zidane chuckles before answering with," Oh, do not let girl problems get to you Ben, just go with the flow. It took me a while to figure out women and now look at me! I am engaged to a queen!"

Ben just looks up with lounging eyes and says," Not helping Zidane."

James clears his throat and then says," Why do you always harp on about Lacus anyway Ben? You remember you still have that date coming up with Lisa?"

Ben sighs once more before he responds with," I know, it's just that Lacus is my friend and I hate to see her get dragged down by that Fowltror. She is such a great person; as I was with her during the Hyrule mission, it just made it clearer. It drives me nuts that she is for some reason revolving her life around that jerk. Oh well, you're right, I should focus more on Lisa though. It's hard when she is nearly always somewhere else though."

Lloyd then raises an eyebrow before she says," Lisa, Lisa Alster? Man you picked one lady to go out with. She may not be as great a person as Colette is but she still can be graceful and funny.

She can raise a temper that can match Raine's though. Once, during a sparring match, I scratched her nail by accident and she nearly threw me through the wall!"

Genis chuckles and coyly adds," It would not have been so bad if you said she looked better that way!"

Lloyd then moans and says," Hey I was trying to make her feel better! Ah, your right Ben, women are hard to figure out. Just be lucky if you can find a girl who not only can figure you out but likes what she found out."

Doug sees Ben looking just as unsettled before he says," Well no doubt about it, girls can play wicked mind games. And I reckon that since this conversation is going nowhere, let's all just agree to watch the Blitz-ball game on the holo screen in front of us."

Ben then goes to eat his food before saying," Sure, who is facing who again?"

Doug leans over and then says," Let's see today is the,. Hey, who changed the channel? "

The person responsible for changing the channel is a big man in a suit of armor. He is _Aldelbert Steiner_, former head of the Knights of Pluto and a comrade of Zidane. Zidane has long ago learned how to hear when the man is getting near thanks to him never taking off his armor and the tailed man quickly chuckles before saying,"

Hey rusty! It's the polite thing to ask first before you change the channel when people are in the room!"

Steiner just spots the smaller man and gives a curt," Oh hello Zidane. Sorry, but this is an emergency. It seems that Xehamaru fellow Grand Master Myers warned us all about is making a speech on the Sithantos home world this very moment!"

Ben at once gets alarmed before saying," What? People still think he his Havoc Drashid so why would he do something like that?

Sure enough Steiner is correct, as he flips to the right channel Xehamaru appears on screen. He seems to be at the Cathedral of the main Sithantos world of _Ormus_. Xehamaru seems to be addressing a large group of people in front of him and after the pale man finishes waving he makes a halting gesture with his hand and dramatically says,"

Loyal believers of Sithantos, yesterday a tragedy has befallen us! Our beloved Patriarch Havoc Drashid was assassinated by the self righteous Enji Knights on the world of Hyrule!"

Ben at once raises an eyebrow before tensely saying," What? He is the one who killed Havoc! We all heard him."

James grimaces before saying," True, but remember Master Myers did not tell anyone, not even King Atem until last night. It's obvious that Xehamaru is using this story to cover his tracks and rally more hatred on us to give him even more power."

Ben looks uneasy before he responds with," I guess that makes sense; let's see what else he has to say."

Everyone goes on to see Xehamaru pull off a pained face before saying,"Devoted followers of Sithantos, do not plummet into despair. Although our great leader is lost, Sithantos and are great cause will not fall crumble.

During the last three years I served in the shadows as the patriarch's assistant and during that time he told me everything he knew.

He also told me that in case he ever reached an untimely demise I would be the one most qualified to replace him as Patriarch of Sithantos! After all, we worked together with a shared dream to reform society, and now my passion is only blazing with far greater intensity!

That is why effective immediately I will take charge to guide this universe into the universe's new era that Havoc Drashid foretold! We must not let these savage Enji heretics and the sinful corrupt Lylat Kingdom they serve get away with this!

That is why I plead to all worlds across the cosmos to break away from the doomed Lylat kingdom and fight for the side of United Federation Of Zeon!

Weil Zabi and his allies are enlightened enough to realized the true form of the universe and that is why I will give his valiant forces the full support of Sithantos! Before I take my leave just remember one more thing. Only by embracing the truth of Sithantos will you be able to gain salvation in the upcoming time. That is all for now, may the true passion burn in your souls. "

Xehamaru then flicks his cape back dramatically till he leaves the speaker and goes back in to the cathedral. The screen the changes to a reporter and Doug changes the channel again in disgust. Ben just sits back down before he sighs and says,"

I thought that Xehamaru was bad before, but now he is just plan psycho! He basically said "fallow my side or die!" How can everyone in that group just be ok with him being the leader? I mean I know it's a big cult more or less but, come on even if he has that pretty boy look he did not even bother to hide the pale skin his fang teeth or even his demon eyes!"

James chuckles before he turns to his friend and says," True Ben, but remember what is seen as good and evil is not the same to everyone. It may seem obvious to us but people have a way of being loyal to a group even if it is foretelling their doom just because the mass believes it. "

Lloyd then grasps his fist tightly and says," Maybe so James but damn it, those people must not be paying attention at all because I could see how evil Xehamaru is with one look at his eyes! Man, This Sithantos seems to be just be a bigger version of Cruxis!"

Ben nods and says," That was the cult that was run by half-elves pretending to be angels and ran your world by splitting your planet in to two half's right?"

Genis looks pained before he answers with," Eh, sort of. Mithos Yggdrasil was a hero who brought peace to Lloyd and mines world thousands of years ago. However he lost his sister Martel in the process and it drove him mad. He used the power of the legendary Eternal Sword to split are world in two and then control it by creating the order of Cruxis."

Lloyd then takes a deep breath and says," After a lot of hassle we found out eventually that the whole point of Cruxis was to find a girl with the same energy as his sister to try and bring her back to life. He would gladly kill millions just to have his sister back."

Genis nods and says," After that he told us his master plan was to make everyone into some sort of lifeless begins in order to eliminate discrimination."

Ben looks baffled as he says," That doesn't make any sense."

Lloyd looks dismayed before he answers with," Crazy people come to crazy conclusion I guess. We beat him in the end and restored are world. Then three years later we all somehow landed in that warp hole in time and got brought in to the future. We then met Cress and the others and so that's how we all joined the Enji order."

Genis nods and says," Anyway to get back on topic, even thou want Mithos did was wrong I still kind of felt sorry for him."

Ben looks even more confused as he responds with," What? Wasn't he ruling your planet with a iron fist and using people as pawns, while cruelly killing of those that did not fallow his vision?"

Genis then just looks down and slowly says," I know, it's just that I saw how sad he was when Martel rejected him and realized that he was lonely. It does not excuse what he did but it does help me realized a little why he did what he did. Sometimes to guys like him, this extreme cruel path seems like the right thing to them."

Ben just shrugs and says," I guess even the insane have their reasons. Still. Sithantos, Cruxis, that Yu Yevon that sir Auron talked about once. Why does it seem like more than half of theses religious groups talk about peace but are really just evil groups wanting to control people's life's?"

James looks uneasy before he says," Careful Ben, you may have a point but say that to the wrong people and they will go nuts and mob rush you."

Ben gulps and says," Eh, you're right, it just bugs me. Anyway who would have thought that the leader of Sithantos is really a former Enji Knight? "

As Ben continues to discuss this with the guys the Enji captains along with the Masters are having another council meeting to discuss Xehamaru's speech.

* * *

At the moment Master Zoda has just taken in all the details before he shakes his head in dismay and says,"

Very disturbing this news is. Flames of dissent Xehamaru is fanning with his speech. More planets might be connived to join the side of Zeon if we do not be very careful in the next days ahead."

Kira nods before he flatly states," I agree with Master Zoda. Xehamaru is using the revelation of his identity as an excuse to say Havoc Drashid was killed by us. Some of the border worlds that are on the fence on who to be loyal to might use this as an excuse to defect to the Zeon Federation or Sithantos. "

Myers looks uneasy as he as he adds," Very true son, I spoke to King Atem about this yesterday and we agreed to have a official announcement tonight about the truth of what happened. With that and talks with the worlds having to choose their alliance hopefully we will keep the good faith with them."

Kira sighs before he says," That is nice and all, but I think we should be take more certain measures to assure their cooperation."

Myers raises an eyebrow and says," Oh, and what would you have in mine?"

Kira instantly looks at his father and says," I suggest letting me and the Titans Special Forces to monitor the planets to make sure they do not break away."

Squall and a few others get shocked at this before Squall quickly says," What? That is basically preempted occupation! If we do that everything Zabi, Xehamaru, and the others have said about the Lylat kingdom would become true!"

Kira just turns to Squall and harshly says," You remember we are in a Civil War right? The most important thing is the stability of order in the universe! Freedom cannot be won without sacrifice, the rights of the public may have to be suppressed but is all for their own good."

Myers look sternly at his son before he says," I am sorry Kira, but that is not expectable."

Kira just slowly turns back to his father and says," I am sorry, what did you say?"

Myers takes a deep breath and says," I know that we are in a civil war and sacrifices must be made. But if we become worse than the enemy's we are fighting then it would destroy the purpose of the Enji order!

Remember Kira, the Enji Knights do not exist simply to enforce are power on the cosmos. I founded the order to help people throughout the universe who are repressed and are in need of help."

Kira crosses his arms behind his back and slowly walks up to his father before he says," Grand Master, you do realize that it is not so simple right? People can very easily sway from good to evil. As long as the majority of the people are so easily controlled by their emotions they will make foolish and irrational mistakes. If I recall your misjudgment of charter led to Xehamaru gaining the power he has now! You, who saw the Aparoid invasion, the Maverick rebellions and so many other displays of death, should know better than anyone the importance of doing what is done to end the chaos before it spreads."

Myers just sees the other Enji Knights intense gaze before he chuckles and says," Kira, you act like you can pass judgment on every one theses days. I admit I made a mistake in trusting Xehamaru for so long but if I recall Shin once trusted him enough to consider him a friend."

Kira just has his expression harder even further before he says," Shin may have been open mined but that was what let him to his own demise."

Myers looks outraged before he says," Kira! How dare you speak so carelessly about your own brother!"

Kira merely turns around to look out a window before he says," I am sorry, I admit that last line was a little harsh."

Myers sees many of the others looking uneasy before he sits back down and says," You may have learned much Kira but remember that you still have many things to learn. The loss of Gandowan has reminded me that we must always value life. That is why I forbid any sort of forceful occupation of planets to force them to remain on our side. I am sure King Atem and the senators would agree with me."

Kira just slowly turns his head around and says," If that is your wish Grand master, then so be it."

Myers sees Kira sit back down before he looks around and says," With that settle let's move on to the next issue. Captain Veigue, you and the others were going to present your reports on the fleet battle over the planet of Elicoor correct? "

* * *

As the Enji continue to discuss the current state of the war another group is having their own meeting. Back at planet Ormus Xehamaru has just returned to his private corridors and sees Ganon and Nightmare waiting for him in the front gate. Xehamaru sees his newest Inquisitor walking forward with an amused face before Ganondorf says,"Well well Xehamaru, I see you are good at controlling to the the masses."

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he responds with," The average mind is weak and will go along with whatever they are told to accept. That is why this Universe will forever be consumed in its own darkness until we lead the way to paradise!"

Ganon responds with a shrug before he states," If you say so, although I only really care about Hyrule."

Xehamaru then nods and says," Do not worry my friend, In time we will return to claim what is rightfully yours. I'm afraid though that for the time begin we should hold off on your vengeance because Master Myers will surely be giving that planet extra protection."

The King of evil just grasps his fist and says," Although I desire my revenge more than anything I also am a man of patience. Let them think I am gone for now, only until I return to crush them all!"

Xehamaru crosses his arms and playfully says," I am glad you understand Ganondorf; I see you will make a find Inquisitor. Do not worry, even though you have to wait on your vengeance for a while I will give you a "fun" task to get you use to the way this universe works. Let's see, oh wait a minute."

Ganondorf sees his new partner in crime glance around before he says," What is wrong now?"

Xehamaru merely glances to the right and says," Nothing but I sense that your fellow Inquisitor has just returned."

Xehamaru is correct as he points Ganondorf to the nearby elevator. Soon it opens and three figures come out of it. They are Meta-Knight, Vile, and Sigma. It seems they all returned from their tasks successfully. Vile sees Xehamaru and groans before saying,"

Hey you two meat bags see Havoc Drashid anywhere?"

Meta-knight sees the true shape of his superior look annoyed before he grasps his fist and says," On the way back from my mission I saw on the ship that the news said Master Havoc was killed by the Enji, but that is impossible!

You there! You vow to be Master Havoc Drashid's apprentice but I never saw you here before! Who are you?"

Sigma rubs his chin and smugly says," My, I see you are not very good at sensing energy signatures are you? If you were you could tell that this man Xehamaru and Havoc are one and the same!"

Despite not having a visible face Vile shows plenty of shock as he staggers back and says," What? Are you sure your sensors are working right Sigma?"

Sigma glances at the smaller killer robot and prideful responds with," Of course they are! If you bothered to check Vile you could tell that this man has both the exact same biometric wave length and aura signature that Havoc had!

When I was first brought online I could detect that this man was wearing some sort of mask."

Vile sees Xehamaru giving him a intense gaze before he recalls seeing that same gaze before he chuckles tensely and says," Huh, Guess you are right. Sorry Master Hav, I mean Master Xehamaru."

Xehamaru licks his lips and says," It is forgiven; after all I did forget to notify you about my change of appearance. "

Meta-Knight sees Xehamaru flick back some of his hair before he hesitates for a few seconds and says," But Master Xehamaru, why did you deceive us? Do you not trust my devout to the cause of Sithantos?"

Xehamaru chuckles before playfully responding with," I trust all of your devotion to my cause but I had to keep up the guise of Patriarch Havoc Drashid to keep off suspicion. Three years ago I arrived on this planet of Ormus in the pursuit of finding the power and knowledge I was searching for.

I soon met the real Havoc Drashid and became his apprentice in hopes of learning the most powerful of dark magic. However I soon found out that the man was a conceited fearful fool! Havoc may have had in his possession ancient magic passed from the last leader of Sithantos to the next but he was too afraid to use its power to bring about the new age, to nervous to draw any attention that could cause him to lose what he had!

All he cared about was keeping the planets in this galaxy from leaving the order. He calmed that Sithantos's purpose was just to observe the progress of the Universe and keep within its borders and serve as a guidepost for those who seek the truth.

That was when I relived he was a weak conservative fool, even more foolish the Master Myers. It was quite clear he only had the power he hand by being handed down to him by previous generations, and it was even clearer that he was unfitting of the power he held and so after he was unwilling to teach me any more of his secrets I with the help of a like mined high ranked Sithantos member finished off the old fool in his sleep and absorbed his power!

Hah, the man was powerful enough to play with life, but in the end he could not even save himself.

Soon after I assumed Havoc's role and uses the power I gained from him to revive you all and that's how we are where we are today."

Vile just laughs before he says," Sounds like a bloody story of betrayed and power, I like it! Working for you does not seem so bad after all!"

Sigma nods and says," I admit I was not pleased with your little act of deception at first Xehamaru, but as long as you do not pull any other strings I will continue to remain on your side. Heh, after all I can't say I have not used the tactic myself to attract followers."

Meta-Knight bows and says," I remain loyal to you master."

Xehamaru nods himself before he says," I am glad to hear this; your devotion will be reward in the coming age of darkness."

Sigma then notices that Ganondorf is looking at him before he chuckles and says," So , Is this human besides you the one you is suppose to be on my level? He looks like nothing more than a mere human to me!"

Ganondorf instantly flares up with anger before he clutches his right hand and has the symbol of the Tri-Force of power flash over his fist before he kingly states," You dare doubt me? I am Ganondorf, the King of evil! You have no right to challenge my power when I can sense no energy from you at all!"

Sigma gives off an exasperated sigh before he counters with," Of course you can't I am a reploid you fool!"

Ganondorf snorts before he snaps back with;" If that means a weak green eyed fool then you have one pathetic excuse!"

Sigma narrows his eyes, then has said eyes glow red before he says," Why you, a , ugh, I won't even bother to explain to a backwater organic being like yourself, look it up or get on the ground with the rest of the backwater gutter trash of the old and soon to be extinct members of the old age!"

Xehamaru sees the two Inquisitors exchanging murderous glances before he clears his throat and dryly says," Settle down you two! Ganondorf, remember you have much to learn about the outside universe. You cannot sense the power of Sigma and Vile because they are living machines. I assure you their power is vast.

As for you Sigma, you do remember that I, Nightmare, and most of the Enji are humans right? Ganon may come from a under developed world but if you check his power level you will find it equal to yours."

Sigma then notes the intense aura of darkness radiating off the King of Evil before he crosses his arms and coldly responds with," I see, so you do have the power to back your declaration."

Xehamaru chuckles again and wryly says," Each of you will have to get use to think about more than your own gain if we are ever to bring about the age of darkness. On that note, I assume you three were able to complete the tasks that I assigned you?"

Sigma nods and says," Did you really think I would fail on a world that has been abandoned? Please, its right here."

Meta-Knight then adds," I might have had slightly more difficult then Sigma but I to completed your request.

"Both Meta-Knight and Sigma present Dark red oddly shaped crystals and as they do Xehamaru looks lustfully at the gems and hungrily says," Ah, there is no doubt in your powers. I will now join theses with the others now."

Ganondorf sees his new leader instantly cause the gems to float around him before he says," Xehamaru, what is the purpose of theses crystals? They do emit power but they are nothing compared to the power of the Tri-force!"

Sigma flicks his cape back dramatically and says," I to would like to know why I had to go all the way to some a dead world in order to retrieve such a small item. These things do not even match the power of your own Cursed Seal of Necrocalcous crystals!"

Xehamaru has the red crystals float inside his pocket before he chuckles and says," I suppose if it would help motivated you all I can tell you the purpose of the key. It's true that as of now these fragments of the "Key" do not seem to be much individually, but once we find them all they can be combined together with a certain other power and unleash a tremendous power that can open the door to the new era of Darkness! It is not only this though.

In order to have the power necessary to fuse all of these fragments together we need lots of energy, and not just any kind of energy. The only kind of energy that can fused the fragments of the key together are souls! That is why I told your witch minions to capture villagers Ganondorf.

Just as I needed a sacrifice to return each of you to this realm I need ten times the amount of power for what is to come. There is more to it, but once we have all that is required Sithantos will have the power to reshape the cosmos in to the age of darkness it refuses to admit it desires! Is everything more clear not everyone?"

Ganondorf gives off a dark chuckles before he says," You have quite an elaborate plan their but I think I like it."

Xehamaru then sighs as one of his emblems glow before he nonchalantly says," Now then, if no one has any more questions I have to attained to a needy impatient president. As soon as I was done with that speech Weil Zabi's secretary left a message for me requesting for a talk. He must think I am going to change the arrangement that he had with Havoc. I guess I will just have to assure him nothing will change so he can remain thinking he has everything under control. And with that until I summoned you all for you next task you are all free to do as you will. "

Xehamaru then goes in to the chapel elevator and takes it up to the room. As his Insulators go their separate ways. The Dark Enji soon arrives at his inner sanctum, a large black and red chamber with snake statues on the sides.

The chamber also acts as an indoor conferee room and as soon as the master of the building steps in a snake statue opens its mouth to reveal a large screen, a screen that is all ready receiving a an upcoming message. Xehamaru press a button and the President of the Zeon Federation Weil Zabi, who is looking rather impatient, is instantly starting at him. Xehamaru just casually sits down on his chair before he chuckles and coyly says,"

Greetings mister President, How are you today?"

Weil puts out a cigar he was smoking before he sternly says," Spare me the small talk Xehamaru, do you know what I called you here for?"

Xehamaru shrugs and says," If I took a guess it would be that you are worried that after the death of Havoc Drashid you are worried about any change in Sithantos's loyalty yes?

Well I assure you there is nothing to fear for I loathe both the Lylat kingdom and the Enji knights much more the Havoc did. Havoc discussed everything with me so I am certain there is nothing I do not know about."

Weil takes a deep breath and says," It's good to know that the game plan is the same. However this is not the only reason I want to speak with you. I was going to tell Havoc the same thing I am going to tell you and with you in charge maybe it will get though."

Xehamaru just summons a fancy glass to his hand and sips something down before saying," Oh? And what would that be?"

Weil snickers and says," It's simple enough. I have given Sithantos a lot of freedom to do as you will, frankly quite a good bit of freedom considering the funding I have given you. However lately you have been going from world to world without telling me anything! You even tried to kidnap King Atem last month without consulting me at all!"

Xehamaru just chuckles before he says," Yes, none of your forces were there so there was no reason for Havoc to bother with you, after all, I would presume you understand Sithantos is no mere branch of your army. Besides I thought you would be happy if we brought the king of the Lylat kingdom to your feet."

Weil sees Xehamaru bat a wide devious grin before he smashes his desk and says," You have a lot of nerve! See here, anything that has to do with this war must be brought to me first!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes and coldly says," You're the one with some nerve, Sithantos is an independent organization. We may be allies Weil but remember that I hold to no alignment but to my own cause!"

Weil flinches at seeing how murderous Xehamaru is before he growls and says," You do not how it works do you? Let me remind you that my corporations and foundations have always given Sithantos more than half of the funds it receives from others! For all of your religion's fancy magic tricks you still be nothing without my money!

As long as that stands you will obey what I say! I am appreciative for all the support Sithantos has given to our cause but for now on I want to make clear that Weil Zabi is the one in control! I saw that look before, I don't care what magic you have boy, if I see that look again ill do to you what I do to all who think they can outsmart Weil Zabi!"

Xehamaru chuckles lightly before responding with," But of course mister President. The former Patriarch was grateful to your funding as am I. We both seek to force this cosmos to reform in to a world that reflects its true nature, it's only natural we work together. I am sorry for the misunderstanding, rest assured I will notify you when are next move will be."

Weil laughs before he looks full of himself and says," Glad to here it son, now if you excuse me I am a busy man who has a war to win."

Xehamaru then bows his head slightly before saying," I do not want to keep such a busy man as you waiting, good day President Zabi. "

The hologram screen ends leaving Xehamaru alone and as soon as the leader of Sithantos seems that it's clear that Weil is out of his site his face instantly transforms to a psychotic one before he cruelly says," Tsc, oh I will make sure to tell you all right Zabi! That fool thinks he can control anything with his money, but no amount of cash will be able to pay him out of redemption in the coming age of darkness! Bah, Money grubbing inferior begins like him are the best example of why this universe cannot change its fate on its own. Soon thou very soon it will all change. "

He holds out the three fragments of the key he received from the other villains before he looks intently at them and softly yet creepily says,"

Yes, this cosmos of unquenchable desires will be swallowed up by the darkness it has created! The game is in my favor now. Even if I could not finish my foolish former Master, Gandowan is still dead and I how have Ganondorf and his power at my command. Yes, soon the needed cards will be in my deck, and sweeping the cosmos clean of all trash will be in my grasp! Now, let's see just what will be the best card to play next."

* * *

As Xehamaru is scheming his next move, Weil Zabi is still in his meeting room with his generals on Planet Texagrad. He broke off the communications with the Sithantos leader.

Weil Zabi is having a meeting with Tarkin and the other heads of the military to discuss the state of the war and as all of his staff has gathered he just sneers with disgust before saying,"

Bah, Xehamaru may have said nothing would change, but I can tell that he is up to something."

Tarkin looks up from his data pad to cautiously say," What makes you say that, sir?"

Weil chuckles before he responds with," It's because he is still young, he had the look of a brat who thought he was clever enough to con his parents, his betters! Young people always think they can do anything if they have any kind of talent, especially the ones with that so called "warrior spirit".

Bah, it's not until everything comes crashing down on them that they realize all the talent and drive in the galaxy means nothing without money!

I did not get to become head of the multi world Serpent Corporation, former president of the Galactic alliance, and now president of the Federation of Zeon because I was a wizard!

I came out on top because I know how to play people and get want I want! Xemnas, Havoc, and now Xehamaru all act like they are running the show but they are just a bunch of warriors and fanatics without my support!"

Vice president Serpent tightens his collar before he says," I agree President, but even I must admit it is because of the technology and occult powers from Sithantos and the battle data of the dark Enji under the command of Xemnas that we are able to keep this war a stalemate."

Weil darts over to Serpent before shouting out," I did not ask for your opinion! This topic is over! Now on to the next pressing and far more important issue, Tarkin, how is that ultimate weapon of yours doing? You better not tell me it has not gone anywhere!"

Tarkin just chuckles and proudly says," It is going quite well, but even if by chance I can progress ahead of my initial time table it will still take some time before it can be fully completed. There is a problem though."

Weil narrows his eyes and says," You just told me the weapon is progressing, so what is the problem?"

Tarkin sighs and looks agitated before he goes on to say," Everything on the actual project is going well, but there is a staff issue that could jeopardize the safety of the project."

Weil looks outraged before he says," Just what do you mean?"

Head of intelligence Ingitz then calmly says," As you know, Viceroy of the trade federation _Oolong Grunty_ recently withdrew from the federation." As Ingitz has a picture of the recent defector appear in the middle of the room Weil just sneers before saying,"

That weakling, he was always so cautious about everything. I told all the members of the pact that once the rebellion began there can be no turning back!"

Tarkin then looks murderous before he says," I am afraid it is worse than that, though. Before he left, Grunty had part of the plans for our ultimate weapon, he did not know everything, but if the data he has gets into the Enji hands it could risk compromising everything I have been working on this last year!

To top it off, we intercepted a transmission from his ship to the Enji order in order to request a meeting for his negotiations of surrender!"

Weil turns beat red before he shouts out," That spineless pig! Well what in tarnation are you morons all waiting for? Get Commander Craft and the 501 division to destroy him right away and tell them all I want it done yesterday!"

Tarkin looks enticed before saying," Should I get Xehamaru back online? "

Weil bails his hand in to a tight fist before he says," No, we are not going call him this time, Xemnas either."

Tarkin and the others all are caught off guard before his top weapons designer taps his pen tensely and says," But why, sir?"

Weil then strokes his mustache and says," I say it's time to show everyone that the wrath of the Zeon Army is the most frightful thing in the universe! I do not need any of their help; I just work with them because it's more profitable to keep them as allies.

By crushing that worthless hog on our own, we will send a clear message to our other allies who have any second thoughts in their heads. By the time this war ends, all of space will be owned by me! No longer will anyone try to interfere with what I want!"

Tarkin just sighs before he smiles and says," Yes sir, the mark of Zeon will soon be on every planet in the universe and the Zabi family will rule it all correct? You are quite the businessman."

Weil just chuckles before he eagerly says," War is just another game Azrial. To win you have to invest in the winning combo. That's why now it's time to crush my faulty investment!

It does not matter how many people try to get in my way, soon the name of Weil Zabi will be inscribed in the mind of every single person in this universe! BNAHAA!"

As Weil sends out Commander Craft and his forces to destroy his former comrade, our hero is sleeping.

* * *

The next day Ben wakes up to see Moz about to hit him with the pillow again! Ben feels something and slowly opens his eyes before he groggily says,"

Just five more minutes Mom, What the? Moz what are you doing?"

The moogle freezes before he then lowers his arms and says," Oh, morning Ben, Kupo! You were not waking up so I had to resort to my usual pillow clubbing technique to wake you up, Kupo!"

Ben just leans up and chuckles before he says," Well, be careful or one day you might suffocate me by accident or something. Why are you waking me up so early anyway today? I do not have a class today until after lunch."

Moz nods before going on to say," I remember, it's just that Captain Cloud called on your phone and said you are getting a mission assigned today Kupo!"

Ben instantly widens his eyes and says," What? Cloud sensei already has another mission for us? That was fast! Oh well, it's a good way to increase my ranking so there is no sense in complaining. When and where are we supposed to meet, Moz?"

The moogle scratches his head before he says," Well, the message said to meet at 10:00 and Doug, James and Hiryuumon all left at 9:45, which was 5 minutes ago, Kupo."

Ben moans as he jumps out of bed and says," That leaves me five minutes! Ah nuts, now I have to get everything ready and have something to eat and,"

Moz then flies up before saying," Do not worry Ben, I already got your uniform and the Star Sword ready on the desk and got a hyper tart warmed up, Kupo."

Ben sighs before he says," Thanks for being prepared for me Moz, hope you aren't bored hanging around here."

Moz sighs and responds with," Oh, do not worry about me, tonight Mog and the kitchen moogle staff are hosting a Dual monsters tournament, and I am going to show both Mog and Mieu who the true moogle king of game is, Kupo! Just worried about coming back in one piece or what am I going to tell your poor mother, Kupo?"

Ben looks serious for a moment before he pets Moz and says,"I see your point, well just hold down the fort until I get back! "

Ben then hurries to the command center where he sees that the rest of his team as well as several other squads are all ready there. Doug sees a winded Ben enter before he grins and says,"

There you are, Ben! We were beginning to wonder if you were going to be left behind!"

Ben just chuckles and says," Sorry everyone, I guess I have not had the chance to get much sleep lately. So what is all this rush to get all of us gathered so quickly?"

Cloud quickly says," It seems last night that we received a coded message from the head of one of the major corporations that make up the federation of Zeon's core forces. The head of the multi planet trade federation, Oolong Grunty left a hologram message for us saying he cannot stand Weil Zabi's ideas anymore and wants to switch sides."

Doug chuckles at this before he says," Sounds to me like he is realizing he is on the losing side and wants to change sides before he loses."

James then polishes his glasses before he calmly says," Or, he could be trying to get us into a trap."

Cloud shrugs and says," Both of those outcomes are possible. Ben- Who found this info anyway, at such late hours?"

James sighs and tensely says," Take a guess, he's the only Commander that never seems to be bothered by things such as sleep or anything else for that matter."

Ben starts to put it together before he grows rigid and says," Oh great, you mean Commander Kira? Does that mean he is going to be the one leading this mission?"

Cloud chuckles a bit and says," Do not act like he is the enemy Ben. I know Kira acts rather harsh most of the time. But he is still one of the most powerful Enji in the order and has accomplished many things in the name of the Lylat Kingdom."

Ben sighs and says," I guess so. I know he has been through a lot of terrible things, but I do not know why he has to act like he is so much better than everyone. Hey, there he comes now. "

Ben is correct as Kira enters the Command Center at exactly 10:00. He walks straight into the center of the chamber and puts a disc into the computer. Soon a fat short pig man is displayed. Without missing a beat Kira then quickly says," This is Viceroy Oolong Grunty of the Trade Federation. At 3:56 AM he made a coded signal to our satellites with a message. The basic gist of our situation is that he wants to escape to Corneria. In exchange for protection and immunity, he is willing to divulge all the info on the Zeon forces he has, including something about their new ultimate weapon.

I am fully aware that it is entirely possible this all is nothing more than a trap. But there is also a chance this could be the turning point of this war. That is why I will be in charge of this mission and my Titan Special Forces will be under my command along with you all. Time is of the essence and there can be no mistakes!

That is why we will leave at once! I made contact with the Star Fox team leader Fox Mccloud last night and he has arranged to assist our force for this mission. In fact, his team and the Great Fox is already in the hangar bay, so I am going to meet them right now.

The location of the meeting place is the abandoned twilight space colony, I remind you all that since it was abandoned it has drifted away near the world of _Aetherian_. You will all have Thirty minutes to get anything you need. Remember, failure is not an option!

Kira then walks out of the room, and as soon as he is gone Ben gulps before he says,"

Only thirty minutes? That is barely any time at all!"

Cloud shrugs again and says," Remember Ben, if this goes to plan it could deal the Zeon forces a critical blow."

Ben then nods and says," I suppose you are right. When I think about it I feel kind of honored to be part of as big a mission as this. Let's see who else is on this mission? "

Ben sees the data file just uploaded to his wrist communicator and sees several names. Some of them are Lisa, Stahn, Ezan, and many others. After going through the list Ben shrugs and says,"

Huh, looks like I am not with Lacus again. Oh well, Lisa is on this mission. Maybe I can remind her when our date is. It does not look like too many teams are going on this mission though Cloud Sensei."

Cloud nods and says," That's because this is mostly a stealth mission. The regular Lylat forces and Commander Kira's special Titans forces will be doing most of the work. If no one comes after Grunty, we will be little more than a token of the King's showing of trust. If there are people who try to attack him, then we are there for backup."

Ben nods and says," Makes sense. I just hope Xehamaru or any of his Inquisitors, like Sigma or Ganondorf do not show up. Eh, it would be nice to have a battle where we are the stronger forces for once."

Cloud looks unsure before he says," I doubt that Sithantos will care enough about this to be involved. At the worst, the most likely powerful hostiles are the dark Enji."

Ben looks troubled as he says," Oh that's right, those three guys _Axel_, _Demix_ and their leader _**Ravxen**_. They were powerful. Especially that masked guy Ravxen.

I have gotten stronger though, so I am not scared if they show up!"

Cloud emits another small grin before he says," That's the spirit, just remember strength does determined everything in a battle. Allright I have to make my own preparations for the mission, so I will see you guys soon. Until then, dismissed!"

Ben sees his team leader walk off before he crosses his arms and says," Right! All right, what do I need for a kind of mission like this? "

As he is thinking, he bumps into Ezan. He sees the sliver haired man instantly give him a cold glare before he chuckles tensely and says,"

Oops, sorry Ezan, I was lost in thought."

Ezan just looks annoyed before he says," You would do well to watch where you are going. Careless acting like that on the battlefield could lead you right into a mine."

Ben gets defensive before he says," Hey, on a mission I am always focused. Oh well, good luck in our upcoming mission Ezan."

Ezan merely closes his eyes and coldly says," Victory does not depend on luck, but skill. I hope for the sake of the mission you have more than luck on your side. I have no more time to waste, so good day."

Ezan leaves the room in a flash and as he does Ben just sighs before he says,"

There Ezan goes, acting all lone ranger like. Still, he is not as rude as Brad or commander Kira, and he at least has the skills to back it up. Hopefully, this mission will see if I have caught up to the number one rookie at all! After all, if I am going to become the greatest hero in the universe I can't go looking like a second string! All right the time of talking has ended; it's time to get started! "

At that, Ben returns to his room for last minute things he might need. What will unfold on Ben's next mission? Sorry, but that will have to wait for the next installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

It may take longer to update but I promise not to let this story vanish!

Next time Ben and the other Enji engage in a deadly battle on the space against the Zeon forces under the command of former Enji master Craft. Will are heroes be able to bring the Zeon defector to safety before he gets barbecued? find out in

**_Chapter 25: Star Fox's, Corporate Pigs, And The Chaos In Between!_**

Ah, now for a quick few authors notes. Weil is indeed biased on the shape and base personality of Doctor Weil of Megaman Zero but has a different back-story. Also just to make it clear while Xehamaru is my own creation I would say like before he has a mix of Orochimaru from Naruto, Ansem or Xehanort's heartless from Kingdom Hearts, Yami Bakura form Yugioh and a bit of my own touch in to his character. All right, with that till the next chapter everyone!


	28. Chapter 28: Star Fox's and Greedy Pigs

Tales of Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 25: Star Fox's, Corporate Pigs, And All The Chaos In Between_**.

Last time, Weil Zabi, president of the United Federation of Zeon, found out that one of his members, Oolong Grunty, has committed mutiny. Grunty is Viceroy of the trade federation, one of the major multi-planet corporations that make the core power of the Zeon army. To top it off, he took data on the plans for their newest ultimate weapon. Rather than tell Xehamaru or the Dark Enji, Weil decided to show his own power and crush the traitor with his own fleet under the command of former Enji master Craft.

This is before his former comrade gives the Enji knights crucial secrets that could turn the tide of the war. Soon after this, Commander Kira gets the transmission from Grunty saying he wants to make a deal in the abandoned space colony called Twilight town. The colony has drifted near the world of Enji Knight Stan. Kira has already mobilized several Enji squads which includes Ben of course along with Ezan and Lisa's teams.

Kira is so concerned about the success mission, that he requested the legendary Star Fox team and its leader ace pilot Fox Mcloud to assist this mission. With both sides racing to get there first, will Ben and the others be able get to the Zeon defector first? Let's go find out.

Ben has gotten all he needs for this mission and hurries to the docking bay. This time he is sure to be on time, so as not to receive the wrath of Commander Kira. He is almost there when someone walks in front of him!

Ben is able to stop just in time before crashing into the person, who seems to be not paying attention to anything but her headphone. Ben is about to yell at the girl until he realizes it's Lisa! The blond bombshell of a women looks at Ben crossly before saying,"

Hey, watch where you are going bub! Oh, it's Ben, hey darling!"

Ben sees Lisa's expression at once soften before he smiles and responds with," Hey Lisa, how are you doing today?"

Lisa just giggles before she playfully says," Oh, I am just the same happy self I always am."

Ben nods and says," That is good to hear, are you ready for the mission today?

Lisa gives a flashy wink before saying," Of course! It's going to be a bad day for any Zeon boy who tries to mess with me!"

Ben chuckles before he says," It's good to see you're enthusiastic. I guess we should hurry to the docking bay, Commander Kira is leading this mission and he blows up at any little thing."

Lisa sighs before she says," That's for sure, he has quite the temper. Still, he is quite strong and is the definition of a handsome prince."

Ben looks uneasy before he grasps his fist and says," Well, he is powerful and smart and everything. That does not mean I can't catch up to him though."

Lisa then looks amused before she says," Oh my, is that jealousy I hear in your voice? Do not worry Ben, Kira has the leg up on you but I still think you are quite the special Enji."

Ben looks happy again before he says," Thanks Lisa, by the way. Do you know if your schedule has cleared up yet so we can finally have that date?"

Lisa then looks confused for a minute before she giggles again and says," Oh, that's right, I did say we were going on a date. Let's see I think I have an opening on. Oh look, it's Captain Stahn! Sorry Ben, I'll tell you later after we get on the ship when I have free time. Duty calls so see you in a bit!"

Ben sees the blonde women quickly darts off before he responds with," You too Lisa! _Wel_l_ at least she sound like she was about to say she had free time. That is as long as she was not just messing with me. Man, girls are so hard to figure out. Maybe Doug will know what signal she was giving. _"

Ben finishes thinking this over and goes over to Cloud and the others. As Cloud sees Ben he nods and says,"

Ah, there you are Ben; I see you managed to make it on time."

Ben chuckles lightly before he responds with," Of course, I do not like to make the same mistake twice!"

James shrugs and says," More likely you did not want to get yelled at by Kira again."

Ben grimaces before he hastily responds with," Hey, I never said that! Anyway, the place we are going to is the Twilight Town colony right? That's the place where Ansem Zeon, the former leader of the Zeon Federation was supposed to meet King Atem right?

Did that place not get bombed with a toxic explosive somehow killing Ansem, former Enji Master Minato and everyone in the colony with poison gas? The poison got into the reactor making that place inhospitable! How are we going to get in there without dying from the toxic radiation? If things get hairy I don't know if I can fight well in one of those anti radiation armors."

Cloud gives a small smirk and says," Do not worry, Ben, as long as you use your magic energy to create a shield around you, the poison will not reach you. Ah, there is Fox McCloud."

James hears an elevator sound before he looks amazed;" I never thought I would see him in person!"

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," You're a fan of him James?"

His friend cleans his glasses before he says," Oh, you know. It's just that he is one of the best pilots whose ace skills were able to defeat that mad ape Andross twice along with General Scales, the Angler armada and those _Aproid_ insects. He is one of the few pilots that can still leave his opponents in the dust without using a mobile suit."

Ben then crosses his arms and says," Well, he and his team were pretty good when we defeated the Aplaus on Sonic's world, I don't doubt there skills."

Doug then chuckles and says," Hey, he is coming this way!"

Doug is correct as the brown furred Fox humanoid wearing a green Lylat military outfit topped off with a white jacket that is walking up to them is none other than the Star Pilot of the Lylat system himself. After defeating the vile Aparoid insect species in their vile scheme to rule all space, the young fox was given the choice to become a fleet general of the defense space fleet. Although at first since Fox was not found of the responsibilities of such a position he turned down the offer, when his old friend general Pepper turned ill, he agreed to take his spot.

Ben saw the ace pilot in action when he battled the Zeon forces on Sonic's world, but this is the first time they have met face to face. With Fox are his two friends, the hot headed blue feathered bird Falco Lombardi and his on and off love interest the blue fox Krystal. Squad 7 sees Fox just walk up to Squad 7 before he gives a salute and says,"

Hello, are you Enji Captain Cloud Strife of the team 7 of the Enji knights?"

Cloud nods before he says," Yes, General Fox right? I believe we crossed paths before on the Mobuis mission."

Fox smirks before replying with," Oh, that's right, I remember you were one of the teams that got that Chaos emerald away from that Zeon war machine so we could take it out."

Ben just looks at the new arrivals in awe before he says," Hey, I never got to tell you how great you guys were out there! Oh, sorry, forgot my manners. I am Ben Auro, part of Cloud's squad and I am honored to meet you, general Fox."

Fox then chuckles before he says," Do not be so formal, kid. It's just Fox."

Ben widens his eyes even more before he says," Oh, really?"

Falco then laughs out loud and says," Ha you never took this general stuff seriously, have you huh?"

Fox sees the smug look on his teammate before he rolls his eyes and says," Oh quit, Falco. Anyway, I just came over here because according to the list Commander Kira gave me your squad is one of the ones on the Great Fox."

Its James turn to look intrigued as he steps forward to say," Really? Man I never thought I would get a chance to ride the Great Fox in my life time!

( Oh and just to clear things up its the original version of the Great Fox, that one from Command was a insult so they made a better version that looked like the first one in the time between Command and now.)

Fox sees James enthusiasm before he look uneasy and says," Jeez, don't talk like I am some old guy. I have only been doing this for about fifth teen years."

Krystal then looks fondly at her commander before she says," Oh, don't be so modest Fox, you earned your reputation."

Fox pats her on the shoulder playfully before he says," I guess. Hey is that Kira over there?"

Falco sees the son of the Grand Master enter through the door at the other side of the room before he chips in with," Looks like it."

Ben peers to the side and sees that Kira is striding forward with a few others before he quietly says," So even the great Kira can be late, huh? Hey, what kind of droid is that with him? Is it a new battle droid or Realian?"

Cloud sees the grayish green armored man with the face long orange visor besides Kira before he flatly says," Neither, that's a human. He is called the _Master Chief_ and he is the best of the elite soldiers. They say he is infused with that battle suit to increase his chances of victory. He is part of the _Spartan_ program. It's similar to what the SOLDER was on my world but not as extreme."

Doug looks impressed before he says," Oh, I heard about this guy, they say he was able to survive and take out a platoon of elite Zeon soldiers by himself!"

James nods and says," For someone without any magic energy he is a force to be dealt with."

Fox then crosses his arms and says," If he is here, along with Kita's special Titans forces, then this must be a high priory mission."

Ben then looks around and says," I don't get it. If this mission is such a priority, why are there not more Enji Knights going along with us?"

Cloud shrugs and answers with," My best guess is, Ben, that we do not want to intimidate Grunty. If we bring too many of us, the Viceroy will think we are forcing him to go along. If we just hid in the shadows while Grunty deals with Kira alone, he might be more relaxed."

Ben sighs before he says," Well, as long as it works it does not matter. Hey, it looks like the commander is about to say something. Maybe it's why he is late or something. "

Commander Kira then goes up to the entrance of his ship and stands at attention, soon everyone gets silence as they see Kira walk up a mechanical crane to use it as a make shift podium. Kira sees everyone standing to attention before he clears his throat and says,"

I have received last minute Intel about the details of our mission. The Viceroy will be waiting for me in the former mansion of Twilight town. It was simple enough; he just wants to meet with a representative from the King to discuss the terms for his amnesty. In exchange for that privilege, he will inform us all that he knows, including the details of Zeon's new top secret massive super weapon they are supposedly beginning to work on. I will play that role while the rest of you are on look out.

The situation has become complicated for the fact that our sources have told us that several Zeon warships are heading at full speed to the colony. It is a Ninety Five per cent chance that they are heading to exterminate their traitor. That is why we must deploy now if we are to get there first. Remember, failure is not an option! "

With that, he and the master chief enter his war ship. Soon his Special Forces follow him, which is lead by a bald man in a hat wearing red goggles. Falco sees Kira close the doors to his ship before he grasps his fist tightly and says,"

Unbelievable! He comes late, and then barks orders like he is the leader and now marches off with his own private squad!"

Ben chuckles lightly and says," So, it's not just me that thinks he is too bossy, huh? That's good; I knew there is something wrong with that guy."

Cloud sighs himself before saying," Ben, remember Kira may be harsh but he means well."

Ben shrugs and says," I know he has been through a lot and all, but still. He sure does not make it easy to feel respect for him. And who was that bald guy with the goggles?"

Falco narrows his eyes and says," I know that guy, he is _Bask Om_. He was the head of the special Lylat forces before Kira asked him to help create the Titan Special Forces in the name of "Peace". I don't like this guy, takes things a little too far if you ask me."

Fox clears his throat and says," Settle down, Falco. That colony incident was never proven. Still, I am wondering why Kira is bringing all of this for one retrieval mission."

Krystal shrugs and responds with," Perhaps he is simply worried about having enough people to protect the Viceroy from Zeon agents?"

Fox sees more Titan soldiers mobilizing before he closes his eyes and says," You're probably right Krystal, but I just have weird a feeling. Oh well, no time to waste on strange feelings. Let's move out Star Fox!"

Falco nods before eagerly saying," Right, time to sink some Zeon pinheads!"

Cloud then looks at Ben and co before he firmly says," Come on Squad 7, the mission begins for us now as well!"

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he says," Right, here we go! Oh wait, are we the only team going with you Fox?"

Fox pauses before responding with," No, Captain Squall and his team are already inside."

Ben gulps before he says," Captain Squall? Does that mean Ezan is on the Great Fox too?"

Before anyone can answer a cold voice states," What do you think?"

Ben nearly jumps in to a create before he turns around to see Ezan behind him! Ben sees the sliver haired warrior looking at him like a robot before he chuckles tensely and says," Oh, hey Ezan. You're as fast as usual. This mission looks like it's going to be a big one."

Ezan looks dismissive before he coolly responds with," Every mission is important for the sake of ending this conflict. Just do not slow me down."

Ben just cringes before he says," Hey now, this again? Ugh, I am just as good an Enji knight and have been on as many missions as you!"

Ezan starts to walk forward as he states," Believe what you want, just do not bother me about it." He then walks into the bridge and as he does Ben groans before saying," Why does no one respect me?"

Hiryuumon then chuckles before he says," Do not worry boss, I know you're the top dog!"

Ben pets his Digimon pal before he says," Thanks Hiryuumon. I just wonder what it will take before guys like Ezan and Commander Kira stop looking down on me."

Hiryuumon looks curious before he says," What about Brad?"

Ben chuckles bitterly before he responds with," I could care less about that jerk's opinion, but Lacus on the other hand. Never mind, let's go check out the bridge; I am sure they have great snacks!"

As Ben quickly runs to the Great Fox Hiryuumon looks excited before he responds with," Oh really? Then let's go eat!"

* * *

As Ben and the rest depart to the ruined space colony, they are already in a race of time against the Zeon space forces under the command of former Enji master Craft. On his Zeon warship, the Patriot, he is just about to meet Vice-Admiral Aiguille Delaz to discuss the plan to retrieve Grunty. At this moment, Craft enters the bridge and salutes the bald bearded general.

Craft is a man in his forties who has seen many battles. In fact, he has been through so many fights he has had to become half a cyborg in order to survive. This can be most apparent by seeing his eye-patch that he chooses to cover his robotic eye with. However, his robotic enchantments have made him even more of a threat! After the two finish saluting Delaz proudly says," Ah Craft, you have arrived at last. I presume you are up to date with the situation?"

Craft gruffly replies with," Correct, it is my knowledge that we will arrive at the space colony in ten hours at our present rate of hyper space speed."

Delaz turns around and says," As long as there are no delays, that is right. We have come upon two problems, though. For one, we already can pick up Lylat ships heading towards our destination and according to our sensors they will arrive there before us. In addition, we still have no idea where the location of Oolong Grunty's location in the space colony is. Since our enemy is already going to be there, this presents a problem."

Craft chuckles and says," This mission seems to have become a difficult one. Yet we cannot let a traitor like Grunty sell out our desire for independence! There is a way to find the traitor before the Lylat forces land there. It would be easier if we just outright destroyed the entire colony but, that would not insure we would roast Grunty. Furthermore it might hurt the overall moral. Oh well, Delaz, launch the probe droids now. If they make it on time, they can scout in advance Grunty's whereabouts."

Delaz turns back to Craft and says," Are you sure that will work, Craft?"

The former Enji Master just walks forward with his arms crossed behind his back before he moves up to look at Delaz to the left before he shrewdly says," It's are best option we have Delaz, so it better work."

Delaz just gives a aggrieved sigh before he looks at one of the monitors screens and says," We have reports that Commander Kira is the one to lead this mission."

Craft just chuckles bitterly and says," Ah, Myers's son. He has built quite the legacy for himself lately. I feel bad having to end the life of my former friend's son, but I will not let him get away with doing as he pleases anymore."

Delaz looks curiously at his commanding officer and says," Even if you are a match for Kira, he is powerful enough to keep you busy for a long time. I am not sure droids and infantry alone will be able to get past the rest of the Enji."

Craft shrugs before responding with," If it comes to it we could always blast the colony from the ships. But do not worry, because today I brought some help with me.

Introduce yourselves,_ Dead Cell_! "

All of a sudden three warriors appear out of the shadows and kneel before Craft. The first one is a man in a green bird- like armor. He is called _Harpuia _and excels in aerial combat.

The second one is a man in red and white armor with a large cannon in one arm. He is_ Fefnir_ and he is a master of fiery long range combat.

The third person is wearing a ninja like armor and a master of quick lethal strikes. He is called _Phantom_. All three of them are part of the elite Special Forces Craft has created for the Zeon army called Dead Cell.

Their fourth member is the water master Leviathan, but she has another mission in order to regain Weil Zabi's favor after losing the world of Ivalice to the Enji Knights. She and the three men before Craft are Craft's best members of his Dead Cell group. They also have a special bond with the former Enji master because he saved them all in battle and also they are all half androids like him. Among Dead Cell, Craft has received the title of "Big Boss". Delaz sees all three members of Dead Cell salute in unison before

Delaz glances at all three of them before he says;" I assume these are your men, Craft?"

Craft nods before he says," Yes, all three of them are powerful enough to take on and beat any opponent, even an Enji knight. I chose these three especially because they're fighting style matched the needs of this mission."

Harpuia then nods himself and says," I assure you commander; this mission will be a success. No matter what this insolence will not be allowed to go unpunished."

Fernir then bares his teeth before he eagerly says," Ha, this is just a simple retrieval mission for that traitor swine, right? I won't let any Enji or any other fool that gets in my way of a barbecue!"

Phantom then closes his eyes and coldly says," Those that try to defy our cause must face their fate! No matter how deep the worm burrows himself Dead Cell will rip him open!"

Delaz then looks at the three before he sighs and says," I don't doubt the talent of your handpicked crew Craft, but even with you four leading the attack I feel that the odds still will hardly be in our favor."

Craft's face shows no signs of worry as he calmly responds with," It's true my other member of Dead Cell Leviathan was unavailable due to circumstances out of my control. But as we both know are president never misses any gap that he can afford to cover. And thanks to him calling a favor with the queen of the Skrulls, we seem to have are replacement soldier. You can enter Kl'rt."

All of a sudden the door opens and everyone sees a green life form with a wrinkled face enter. This man is wearing a purple and black uniform and is a member of the Skrull race. Craft can all ready see Delaz looking wary before he strongly says," Don't worry Delaz, he is no normal Skrull commando. He is a so called Super Skrull, bio-engineered by Tarkin himself with numerous powerful special talents biased off four powerful humans that foolishly tried to cause havoc on the capital Skrull planet of Tarnax IV and were the first beings to give Kl'rt his first taste of battle, and blood. I believe it made you ready for today yes?"

This Super Skrull just grasps his right fist before it becomes engulfed with flames till he laughs and says," Feel free to send me at anyone you like, death to anyone who stands in the way of the glory of the Skrulls, and the triumph of the Zeon Federation! "

Fefnir laughs loudly before he says," Oh yah, even if we have to use a substitute for the full Dead Cell team, we will still blast all the stuck up idiots standing in are way right in to space to freeze to death! "

Craft looks amused as he sees Phantom and Harpuia also display various levels of excitement before he says," I see all three of you are excited. Good, with this victory we can hopefully show to Weil that we are just as powerful as the Dark Enji, and that the elite soldiers of Zeon are truly the most fearsome force in the cosmos!"

Delaz raises an eyebrow before he says," What's this? Do I detect dissent between the Zeon forces?"

Craft eyes the Zeon General and says," It's not that I dislike them or anything. But those under Xemnas's command are nothing but loose cannons. None of them care for our cause! I want to secure our power so Weil Zabi does not give much control over to Xemnas before he takes over the Zeon federation for himself!"

Delaz just clears his throat I am just a man of the army who focuses his talents on the battlefield. I am not out to rule the universe or anything."

Craft closes his eyes and says," Sorry to lose track. I too am a man who expresses himself in battle. I just hope my power can leave an impact in this war and grant the wish of those that want to separate from the Lylat Kingdom. In any case, this battle might just be the one to turn the tide if that pig gives the Enji our secrets away.

With the droid forces, myself, my three elite warriors here, and those like Super Skrull and the other mercenaries we hired to help us find Grunty we should be able to be the victors. To further our chances I made contact with an ace team of pilots for hire before we left. They're the kind that will do just about anything for money. From the things I heard, they have the skills to back up their price."

Delaz then sits in the captains seat before he firmly says," Let's just hope so. Alright, contact Luciano Bradley and tell him that it's time to commence operation barbecue! Launch the probe droid's!"

With this, both sides have begun a deadly race to the Twilight space colony. The Great Fox and the other ships are closer to the location though, so they are at an advantage.

* * *

It takes about a day and a half before Ben and the others emerge out of hyperspace and see their destination now floating near the world of Captain Stahn. Ben has just awoken up from a nap when he sees they have arrived. As Ben sees the round pointed space colony orbiting slowly out the window of the Great Fox he drowsily says," Yawn, good morning everyone. Hey, is that our destination?"

Cloud just nods and says," Yes, you woke up just in time Ben."

Ben then notices the town inside the massive construction before he looks amazed," Wow, for a place that was supposed to have been destroyed and abandoned, it looks kind of nice."

Krystal nods and says," He's right, for a place that is supposed to be a graveyard, it looks beautiful."

Fox sighs and then says," That is not surprising. When the colony was in its prime, it was one of the biggest tourist attractions in the cosmos. In fact, nearly all the major corporations that now are a part of Zeon all funded this place. That is probably why the meeting between King Atem and former president Ansem Zeon was supposed to take place here. For a time it looked like there was a chance of averting this civil war."

Ben thinks a bit before he adds," Oh, I remember that, it was right when I arrived at the Enji academy. The news said that right after Ansem arrived a space-cruiser near the colony all of a sudden lost control and crashed right into where he was!"

The other member of Star fox, the tech savvy green toad humanoid Slippy Toa then nods and says," To make things worse, there was all kinds of poison gas in the cruiser so when it exploded nearly everyone in the place died of toxic gas. Although since the ship destroyed the atmosphere controls when it crashed, they most likely had a slim chance to begin with. Still, that was the last straw for a lot of people."

Fox then looks annoyed as he says," Even though it was never confirmed, everyone assumed the Lylat forces sabotaged that ship to crash, and Weil Zabi used that as his primary reason to break away from the federation of Zeon."

Ben then looks tense as he turns to Fox to say," I wonder, maybe it was Xehamaru or someone else from Sithantos that sabotaged the ship off course?"

Cloud shrugs before he responds with," I would not rule that out Ben, but we still have no way of telling for sure."

Falco them moans before he coyly says," Hey, Fox, this talk you're all having is interesting and all but it looks like Kira already is landing his forces and surrounding the area! "

Falco is right as a shuttle appears out of Commander Kira's personal ship the Eternal Justice and heads right for the port of the abandoned space colony. Also coming out of the ship are several of the newest Gundam models. The five Gundam's begin tested for today's mission are MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam , XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe, GT-9600-Gundam Leopard, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, and GN-005 Gundam Virtue. The mobile suits quickly escort their commander and surround the area. Falco sees the Zeta Gundam fly by before he whistles and says,"

Man, that guy could at least be polite enough to tell us he is launching!"

Fox shrugs and says," Calm down Falco, he must be anxious. We should launch in the Arwings as well. Cloud Squall, you and your teams ready?"

Squall quickly answers with," Of course."

Cloud then grasps his sword before he sternly says," It's time to begin."

Fox sees the rest of the Enji all nod before he says," Good, I'll make sure you guys land on the docking bay safely and then begin to cover the area with the Titans for Zeon forces. When the time comes, use the signal on your communicator to let ROB 64 here know it's time to pick your shuttle up."

Squall shrugs and says," Sounds simple enough."

Cloud then glances at Ben and says," Remember guys, there is still a lot of poison gas and radiation lingering around the place so keep a magic shield up at all times to avoid any problems."

Ben then looks confident before he says," Got it. All right, let's find us a pig!"

Ezan just emits a snide snicker before he says," You're acting like a child, not a warrior."

Ben cringes before he turns around and says," Hey, I'm just getting in the mood!"

Zidane chuckles before he wryly says," Oh don't mind Ezan here, he is just trying to hide the fact that the one thing he lacks is any sense of humor!"

Ezan instantly glares at his teammate before saying," Zidane, do not talk for me about what I lack."

Squall quickly clears his throat and then says," That's enough you guys, let's move out!"

Cloud then intensely," Same here Squad 7! "

With that the two Enji teams head into the shuttle and depart the Great Fox to land on the docking Bay of the colony. When they land, they see that Captain Stan, Lisa and the others in his squad are already waiting for them. Stan sees his comrades before giving a confident grin that is fallowed with an enthusiastic," Ah, there you are guys, thought you got lost or something."

Cloud at once gets right to the point with," Where is Commander Kira, any contact yet Stan?" The blonde Enji captain shrugs before he says," Oh, he just told me to patrol the area for any threats and left right away."

Ben then raises an eyebrow before he says," The commander is going to meet the Viceroy by himself?"

Stan shrugs back and answers with," He has a few soldiers with him, but nothing much. He said before he did not want to intimidate Grunty by having a group of Enji with him."

Squall looks around at the artificial sky before adding," Well, despite how his behavior can be Kira tends to know what to do most of the time. Besides, he has the power to match any Zeon hostile that would head his way."

Stan then looks up at the sky I just hope this does not take too long. This place is so close to home, I can see it from here. If I get this done quickly, maybe I can visit home for a little while!"

Lisa moans before she angrily says," Captain! Don't act so selfishly now! Remember we are on a big mission, and if the commander sees you like this he will chew us all out!"

Stan just sighs and says," Calm down Lisa, I know that duty comes first. Ugh, sometimes you remind me of Rutee."

Cloud then looks around before he says," Enough, let's focus now. The best course of action is for each of us to cover a section of the colony while Kira talks with the Viceroy. Let's see, how about my squad covers the northern section?"

Squall looks at the other half of the city before he says," All right, then we will handle the west sector." Stan eagerly grips his sword before he says," I guess that means we get the south. Hey, who is left to watch the east part?"

Cloud quickly responds with," Remember the Master Chief and the other troops are here too. I am sure he will agree to cover the east section. All right, let's get moving and hope for the best. "

Ben sees Lisa playfully wave to him before he grins and moves out with the others. As he looks around he cautiously says," I wonder what kind of deal Commander Kira would make with the Viceroy? I hope Kira does not just scare the pig to death. He does not seem like the diplomatic type."

Cloud casually responds with," It might not seem like it, but Kira can be quite persuasive. "

* * *

Just as Cloud says that and prepares to move out, Kira has in fact made his way to the old mansion in the center of the colony. He enters the front door and is greeted with automatic canons locked right on him! Kira does not even blink as he is fired at and simply waves his hand to use his power to send the energy shots back into their senders!

As the cannons explode a figure above recoils in shock and tries to run away. But as he does the Enji commander uses his speed to warp right in front of him! The figure yells in panic before seeing that that the person is Kira. This person is the size of a midget human and looks like a humanoid pig in a business suit. He is Oolong Grunty, the Viceroy of the trade federation. Grunty looks at Kira carefully before nervously saying," That uniform, you are from the Lylat military?"

Kira instantly nods and retorts with," I am Commander Kira, Enji knight and also head of the Lylat Titan Special Forces."

Oolong gulps before he says," The son of the head of the Enji knights? I see they took my message seriously. Sorry for the cold reception, but I can't afford to be too careful now."

Kira walks right up to his target before he says," I did not come here because I care about your happiness. I came to meet you because you said you were willing to defect from Zeon and give us their secrets."

Oolong wipes some sweat off his head before he says," Not one for small talk huh, "Oink". If you want to get straight to business then yes, I still have every intention of going over to the Lylat kingdom for a price. Seriously, Weil Zabi is a fool! When I first offered my support, I thought he was going to make things a better place for all of us! Recently I have seen the way he has been dividing up control of the planets, he is sucking up all the control like it's a pond of oil! Although he says he is just making himself the ruler of all Zeon planets for the length of the war, I know he has no intention of ever giving any of us control if this war ends in his favor!

That's why I left before he could pull anything on me! Before I left, he was using parts of my company to build this so-called "Ultimate Weapon" that he said, once completed, will make victory supposedly inevitable. Of course, I got a read-out right here with me and I think he's nuts. "

Kira eyes Oolong intently before he calmly says," You have the blueprints right on you, may I take a look? "

Oolong sees the Enji Knight glaring intently at him before he steps back and says," Hold on there, first things first. Before I give you anything, I want your word that King Atem is granting me amnesty and a safe place to hide for the duration of the war.

Once I get an agreement with him personally, along with my sum of money that I requested, I will give you the files I have. Until that happens, I am not giving anyone anything! Oink!'

Kira grasps his gloved fist tightly before he says with a razor sharp edge," You expect me to trust your word that you have the real blueprints? For all I know you are carrying a bomb to bring right up to the king! Show me the files right now or I have no reason to believe anything you say."

Oolong looks outraged as he says," Hey, that's not the deal I made!"

Kira merely flicks his cape back to reveal his sword before he goes on to say," I am altering the deal, pray I don't alter it further swine. You will give me all you have now and in exchange I will bring you in to custody for your war crimes in one piece. Refuse and I will destroy you now, on the terms that you are scheming against the Lylat Kingdom!"

Oolong starts turning beat red before he says," Hey, I don't like the way you are talking. I am still the Viceroy of the trade federation and I will not be talked like that! I want to talk to someone else!"

Kira starts to make his face even more imposing before he harshly says," I am your only option. Now give me the files before I think you are a threat."

Oolong sees how serious Kira is before he nervously says," What is this; I thought the Enji knights were supposed to be the warriors of justice?"

Kira just closes his eyes before he slowly says," My father and the others may be chained to the rules of morality but I do not let such things get in the way of justice. I will do whatever it takes to end this war, so once last chance."

Oolong just laughs and responds with," You're just bluffing! You would not dare harm me with all of your men and the other Enji Knights around here!"

Kira glances around and says," So, you have a surveillance system set up here, huh? You clearly do not understand what I am willing to do to bring order to the universe. Let me give you a taste of what I am willing to do."

Oolong can feel the Enji Knights magical energy bearing down on him before he hoarsely says," Wait just a second, Oink!"

At that moment, Kira raises his hand like he is going to cast a spell but all of a sudden senses something and in a flash draws his sword to deflect a laser blast from behind him!

The blast heads right into the one who sent it. The blast's sender was a Zeon probe droid that had just spotted the two. It gives off a kind of alarm noise before exploding!

Right after that, Kira sees that Bask is trying to contact him through his communicator and the commander instantly says," What is it Bask?"

Bask responds with," Commander four Zeon warships have entered from hyper-space and have already launched all the fighters they can! They have also fired dozens of droids to land directly into the colony! What are your orders?"

Kira instantly replies with," Tell everyone to destroy the enemy while I escort Grunty here to the pickup point! "

His answer is a quick," Yes, sir."

Oolong takes a deep breath before he says," See? Why would they be trying to blow this place up if I was not telling the truth? "

Kira hears various explosive sounds before he glances at Oolong and says," All right, you pass for now. But do exactly as I say if you want to survive this. For now, hide in the mansion."

Oolong sees the lights in the room shake before he says," When will I know it's safe to come out?"

Kira sneers angrily at the Zeon defector before he says," When I order you to! Step one foot out and you will most likely get blasted to atoms. After all, more than anything every one of the hostiles wish to, oh?" Kira then sees a pair of missiles coming his way before promptly unleashing his magical energy to cause them to explode prematurely!

Kira then hears a snicker before two men jump in to the room! One is clad in red armor with the Zeon emblem planted firmly on the shoulder pads while another is clad in bluish white armor. Both men sees Kira and Grunty before the red man snarls and says," Blast it Durge, that cash would have been mine! You just had to be greedy huh?"

The blue colored man grunts before he takes out a large plasma rifle and says," Whatever, we will split the profit when we kill this moron! "

Kira sees both men aiming for him before he chuckles and says," Ah, the ace patriotic heavy weapons Zeon commando Crimson Dynamo and the Gen'Dal bounty hunter Durge correct? It would seem Weil Zabi wants you dead badly Viceroy, and that means I cannot allow him to have that pleasure at any cost.

" Crimson Dynamo sees Kira draw his sword and at once has several additional cannons form out of his advanced armor before he sneers and says," So you're a Enji Knight? Bah, it matters not, no one person will stand in the way of traitors facing there punishment for defying the fatherland! Fry traitor!"

With that both the Crimson Dynamo and Durge unleash a storm of deadly projectiles but Kira merely extends his hand to freeze the explosives in mid air with one hand before he narrows his eyes and says," Time you fools learn how feeble your arsenal is in the face of true power."

Kira waves his hand and instantly hurls all the caught missiles and bombs to explode in midair! The man who fired the salvo tires to unleash another round but Kira clutches his hand and to his would be assassins horror his guns calm down, and his ammo blows up on himself! The red armored man is promptly blasted in to the air, and Kira wastes no time to in a burst of speed appear in front of his enemy and unleashes a simple but powerful magic infused karate chop to smash right through the armor of his foe, and slash right through the neck of the Crimson Dynamo!

Durge sees his comrade bounce across the ground before he smashes in to the wall and lands on the ground with a crooked neck before he growls before he furiously snaps out," Damn you, you're not going to stop me!"

Durge then has his armor form in to a blaster cannon but Kira extends his free palm and sharply says," I have no time to humor you scum, get out of my site!"

Kira instantly fires a white holy blast from his hand, and makes it clear the difference in power between the two as the Enji Knights spell goes through his attack in a instant, then proceeds to go through the bounty hunters energy barrier before it then goes through Durge 's head, and goes through the wall! As Grunty feels the ground explode from the blast he then sees Kira casually glance at the now dead Zeon units before he glances at Grunty again and says," Now excuse me, I have foes to crush so stay inside if you want to live."

With that, Kira sees the Zeon defector obey like a school child before he leaves the mansion and sees that the Zeon attack forces have already covered the entire space colony!

* * *

All the Enji groups were spread throughout the area and each encountered the enemy forces. Cloud's squad was at the former transfer station when the war droids begin to crash through. Squall's squad was at the colony clock tower and Stan's squad was at the sandlot area. At the same time they see the army of robots descend from the artificial sky. Ben sees a number of explosions blast out before he grimaces and says,"

"Well, I guess Zeon wants what this Viceroy has really bad."

Doug cracks his neck Oh relax, they're just a bunch of stupid tin cans. After all of those freaks from Sithantos we have been dealing with lately these Zeon drones will be a picnic!"

James gets his energy bow ready before drying saying," I would not take this like a day off, Doug."

Doug just cracks his knuckles and says," Oh, have some fun man!"

Cloud then sternly looks at the blond brawler before he says," Be serious, Doug. It's true that the average Zeon droid is weaker than Digimon and Necrocalcous enemies that we have been fighting recently, but do not let your guard down. Weil and his supporters have been constantly upgrading their forces every chance they get, so be prepared for anything."

Doug hears dozens of machine noises before his eyes turn serious and he says," I know, alright time to smash me some tin men!"

Ben quickly takes out the Star Sword out of his sheath before he says," It's never a easy day being a hero, but I guess that comes with the job."

As the squad gets their weapons ready the first wave of Zeon droids land on the ground. First come the standard mass-produced mono eyed green_ Zaku_ class battle droids. They are soon followed by the slightly more powerful blue _Gouf _super battle droids.

The only thing that makes the Gouf better than the Zaku is slightly better armor and firepower and the addition of shoulder missiles and "Heat rod" whips hidden in their hands for close combat. Although these battle droids are not too bright or tough for a bunch of Enji Knights to handle in large numbers, they can pose a threat. Ben and co soon find themselves surrounded by target lasers.

The Zakus at once open fire and Ben narrowly bats back a few energy blasts before he smashes one back in to the head of a Zaku. However even as one blows up two more just walk right past it, causing Ben to wince before he ducks and says," Good grief, why is the Zeon army so lazy that they have more robots in their forces than people?"

Cloud unleashes a energy sword wave to blast away more hostiles before he hastily responds with," The main reason is that despite all the forces that make up the Zeon Federation army its still composed of less worlds than the Lylat Kingdom and the only way they can compete with us military is to fill the missing number of soldiers with robots. "

James then causes the ground around him to rise up to act as a extra barrier before he adds," It does not hurt that most of the people running Zeon are also working or have ties to most of the cosmos's major robotics companies like Serpent or Hyams."

Hiryuumon then growls and says," Hey guys, while you're all talking they seem to be closing in."

Ben sees his pal is not mistaken as even more Zaku droids now land behind them and the Gouf commander unit marches in front of the rest of the battle droids before his eyes glow and he says," Enji Knights detected. High priority threat, elimination is top priority!"

The rest all get in to identical positions before they say in unison," Roger roger! "

At the command of the leader droid, they all fire at once! The droids barrage our heroes with a rain of plasma fire but as the smoke clears it seems the robots were not fast enough, as all they hit was an old hover car!

As the smoke clears and the droids try to compute if they hit their target, they get their answer when five different attacks come from the sky to blow a good chunk of the robots to scrap! The rest of them open fire once more, but Enji Knights are not so easy to hit and everyone is able to avoid the onslaught of lasers and missiles.

Doug is the first to take to the offensive and with a cocky grin he dashes at full speed to evade the incoming shots and goes on to slam into a Zaku with his burning knuckle attack. Doug's powerful attack blows the droid's head off and into the next one's cannon. This caused it to blow up as well!

James then quickly dodges incoming laser fire and fires a volley of energy arrows to destroy another row of droids. Groups of Goufs try to get Cloud with a storm of missiles but Cloud is able to slash through all the ones that come his way with blazing speed and slash them all to scrap in the process.

Ben and Hiryuumon take care of the rest as a team. Ben deflects all the laser blasts the attacking robots fire at them with his star Sword. At the same time Hiryuumon finishes the ones who avoid being hit with their own blast by slashing into them from behind with his plasma claw attack.

Soon the whole group of droids that had surrounded them are now nothing but junk and the leader unit is all that remains. The Gouf has its mono eye glow before it hovers back and says,"

"Combat error, requesting back up."

Ben then chuckles and says," Looks like these things are still not very well made. When will they learn that quantity does not mean quality?"

Doug shrugs before he says," Looks like they do not have the programming to know when to quit. Here comes round two!'

James sees different types of robots rolling in to the fray before he tenses up and says," Theses look like new models."

James is right as a new type of droid comes at them. However, instead of flying, they are rolling, because they look like giant wheels! The warriors are confused as if what they are seeing are just stray pieces of a blown up car, they get an answer when the five wheel shaped objects transform into the newest type of battle droids!

In battle form these robots look like they have spider like legs and a normal purple and black colored upper half with a red head that has the usual mono eye. While they do not look to deadly on there own, the group can see that they have what looks like Gatling laser guns for hands! These are the new destroyer "_Dom"_ class droid.

James eyes the new enemies carefully before he says," Looks like the newest Zeon droids are already in production."

Doug shrugs before responding with," Oh they look weird, but they can't be that much better."

Cloud sighs and says," Do not be so cocky or you will regret it Doug."

Doug sighs back before saying," I know not to take this like a lunch break. Hey James, just blast them before they open fire, will you?"

James then nods and says," All right, just get out of the way.

" James fires another volley of energy arrows, but to their surprise the Dom droids put up energy shields powerful enough to negate James' attack!

Ben then adds his own sigh before tensely saying," Well, it looks like it's clear that the Zeon army has been busy."

James quickly casts a thunder spell only to see the lighting fizzle out on contact before he grimaces and says," If they have shields powerful enough to block my attacks this could be a problem."

Doug just grins and says," They might be able to handle energy attacks without a problem, but let's see how they like it up close and personal!"

Cloud sees Doug charge forward before he tensely says," Wait, Doug! "

Ben Too late. "

Doug goes into attack the destroyer droids up close, but right before he is about to perform his steel hurricane kick attack the droids all lock on him and open fire with their machine gun lasers! Doug is just able to stop himself in time and jumps out of the line of fire. Good thing too, as the hover tram behind him gets more holes blasted into it in a second then a pile of Swiss cheese! A worried Ben goes over to his friend and says," You okay, Doug?"

Doug just wipes some sweat off his face and says," Whew, that was close, thank god for adrenaline rushes."

Cloud glares at Doug and says," Doug you can't just charge in like that."

Doug casually shrugs before he responds with," Sorry, I got in the moment. I guess I am a tad to use to fighting the walking punching bags. Well, least I got a hang of the situation before it got a hang on me, lets rock!"

Squad 7 moves out and they keep moving quickly from one spot to another to avoid the constant fire from the Dom droids attacks. As Cloud sees the two protected machines before he turns to the others and says," With their shields up and their fast attacks they are not going to be so easy."

Ben nods and says," Still, we can't let it end here now?"

Cloud then sprouts a confident look before he responds with," Of course we won't, do you guys remember what I taught you about fighting opponents that hide behind shields?"

Ben thinks for a bit before he responds with," Is that form 8, Sensei?"

Cloud answers with," Correct, now attack in form 8 squad seven! "

With that, squad 7 attacks in from 8, which was the attack plan for dealing with things that use shields constantly. First James castes a thunder magic spell to draw the robot's attention. Their shields block the attack, but it distracts them long enough for Ben to throw his Star Sword like a boomerang, catching two of them off guard.

The blade is powerful enough to break through the weak part of their shields and slices through the two heads! After this, Doug gets close to the three left and pounds the ground hard.

The reason for this is that Doug punches the ground so hard that it collapses the area around them and they collide in to each other, nullifying each other's shields! Cloud James and Hiryuumon then attack them while they are down and finish them off. As the DOM droids explode they see no more in their place. Ben looks around for more possible threats before he says," Well, I do not see anymore. Are they backing down already? "

Cloud instantly responds with," I doubt it. For one thing, I can hear explosion everywhere, including in the sky. This is not going to be so easy. "

Before anyone can respond a angry gruff voice shouts out," You got that right. I must say though, that your leadership skills have improved, Cloud."

Cloud at once gets alarmed before he says," Who said that?

Ben then hears something and says," No, behind you Sensei!

Ben's team leader instantly says," Huh, oh no! "

Cloud looks behind him to see an glowing plasma grenade coming there way! Everyone jumps just in time, as the blast demolishes most of the transfer station. When the smoke clears a figure is standing in the wreckage. That figure is Craft! Cloud at once glances stiffly at the former Enji before he narrows his eyes and says," Commander Craft, so you are here as well."

Ben looks shocked before he mumbles out," Hey, that's the guy who lead the Zeon forces against us on Sonic's world, right?"

Cloud nods before he says," You're right Ben. This guy is Craft Duron Shinomori, a former Enji master."

Craft chuckles cynically and says," Well, it seems your squad has survived this war up until now Cloud. I must say I am impressed."

Ben just looks frustrated before he says," Oh great, just what we need, another dark Enji like Xehamaru to deal with."

Craft looks disgusted before he says," Xehamaru? Do not put me in the same group as that power hungry snake. I do not need the power of the dark side to be strong."

James eyes Craft closely before he says," If that is true then what are you doing on the side of Weil Zabi and his greedy money grubbing cohorts? Don't you have any pride as a Enji?"

Craft forms a grim face before he responds with," Ha, it's you guys who are fools. I still cannot phantom why Grand Master Myers is still supporting that absolute monarchy of King Atem. I thought he was smart enough to see that the Enji knights are fighting for the wrong side!"

Ben looks curious before replying with," What are you talking about? The galactic Lylat Kingdom under the rule of King Atem and his father has brought more prosperity to the universe than ever before."

Craft looks at Ben with contempt before he snaps back with," If that is true, then explain to me just why we are in a galactic civil war right now?"

Ben gets nervous before he thinks for a second and responds with," Well, I think it's because of Weil and the others being too greedy. I know nothing is perfect, but my parents and grandparents always use to tell me how much worse the old galactic alliance of free planets was. It was so full of bureaucracy and corruption that it was mostly serving only the desires of the rich and nothing really ever got done. Under the watch of king Atem, I thought things are okay, at least most people do not have to worry about things."

Craft just snickers before he coldly responds with," Heh, I forgot how optimistic kids are. Your squad somehow is still green, I suppose ill give you some credit Cloud, it really does take talent to keep such idiots alive for so long!

Ben looks shocked at this and Craft just laughs even louder before he says," You are just living in a dream rookie, the Lylat kingdom wants to control everything under one banner. This war was because of Weil and the planets that side with him refusal to conform to such petty ideals. Fools started this war, and it will be the blood of fools that will be shed across space till we successfully are liberated from the shackles of those who insist on trying to make everyone take part in a fantasy. "

Cloud sighs before angrily saying," You got it wrong, Craft. King Atem tries very hard to respect the rights of every world. But Weil still thinks it's is right to rule entire galaxies just because he thinks he can buy it! Grand Master Myers and the other masters chose to continue to support the Kingdom because even though it is important for people to have control of their life, they should not be allowed to control others just because they want to. This is what I believe as well."

Craft just closes his eyes before he says," I see that you have chosen your side Cloud, so I will just ask you this. You remember Irazous?"

Cloud shrugs and says," Of course, we both fought their as Enji."

Craft looks up at the sky before he says," Before that I might have had the same thought as you, but after what happened that day, there was no turning back. "

Cloud tightens his grip on his sword before he says,"

I know all your teammates died and you had to become a cyborg to survive. But that is no reason to blame the Lylat Kingdom!"

Craft 's eyes blaze with fury before he says," I know you lost those close to you to Cloud, can you imagine the pain of losing them all at once to what is supposed to be your ally! Just as my squad was closing in on a major target the command ship fires a barrage of turbo lasers from space to demolish the entire area! The civil war did end that day alright, but so did the lives of millions!"

Ben then gets angry before he grasps his fist and says," Hey, it's not like it was Grand Master Myers' fault! The one who gave General Ginias that order was Xehamaru! He had disobeyed the Grand master's orders already and right after that he disappeared!"

Craft quickly snaps back with," Do not try to change the facts, if Myers really wanted to he could have stopped Xehamaru in time, but he let it go!"

Cloud lashes back with," Do not be a fool, Craft! Myers lost his own son to what happened there, so I doubt he was taking things lightly! "

Craft then grasps his hand tightly before he fiercely says," Enough! I see now nobody is going to change their stance. I have always been a warrior, Cloud. I understand the grasp of politics but I communicate with my fist and blade. I may not agree with everything Weil Zabi stands for, but I have sworn my allegiance to the Zeon Federation.

I came here today to find Oolong Grunty and give him the death traitors deserve. If you want to stop me, then you will have to kill me, but even to former friends I hold nothing back! Its time your squad learns the true despair of the battle zone!"

After saying that, he powers up his magic energy and it is powerful enough to blow the wreckage around him away! He then takes out his sword, Solidus. As Doug sees Craft get in to a fighting stance he sees the amount of killer intent in his foe's eyes before he anxiously says,"

Man, this guy has some power!"

James aims right at Craft before he says," Is it that surprising, Doug? He was a former Enji master. I am surprised that his aura is not a dark one though."

Ben readies himself as he responds with," He is strong all right, but his energy is not as powerful as Xehamaru was, though I suppose we don't have the Grand Master with us this time either."

Cloud shocks the others before he walks up and says," Stand back guys, I will handle this alone."

Craft looks amused before he says," Since we were once comrades, Cloud, I will give you an honorable death. Now come and show me just how strong your beliefs are! "

With that, Crafts right hand transforms in to a cannon and fires a powerful plasma blast! Everyone is able to dodge it, but it is powerful enough to blow up an entire block of the city! While they are still in the air, Craft charges right into Cloud with his sword. Cloud is able to intercept the blade with his own, but Crafts keeps pressing the assault and slams Cloud from one side of the nearest building to the other!

As the two continue to fight, Ben and the others try to help while Ben says," Hey, don't leave us out of the fun, we are coming Sensei."

Just a second later a wild voice laughs and says," What's the hurry, the party is just getting started!"

Ben looks startled before he freezes and says," What now? AHH! "

As Ben and co are hurrying to where they sense Cloud and Craft's magic energy has gone, Ben looks up in the sky to see a massive blast heading right for him! Ben just gets out of the way but the attack is so strong that it blows through the entire ground area! Ben finds that he is hanging on to what remains of the sidewalk and sees the power generator to the entire space colony below him! Ben quickly glances below him before blabbing out," AH! If I did not grab on in time, I'd be falling a long way right now. "

Doug sees where his friend is now before he yells out," Hey Ben, you ok?"

Ben grunts tensely as he starts sweating hard and saying," Well, I am hanging on for my life, but otherwise I am fine. Still, I would not mind a little help. Who did this in the first place?"

The same voice from before then shouts out," That would be me!

"The man who fires the blast reveals himself, he is Fefnir! James sees the wild grin on his new enemy and cautiously says," What's this, another droid?

Fefnir grinds his teeth at hearing this and angrily says," Hey, I am no droid! I am fighting Fefnir! I'm part of Commander Craft's elite Dead Cell group! I saw you guys talking to the Big boss and decided to see what kind of beating he was going to give you.

It seems he wanted a one on one fight with your captain. I am not that big into the honor stuff, but I will not have you guys interfere with his wish!"

James sighs before he says," Is that so?"

Doug cracks his neck before he sternly says," Too bad, because we aren't letting some guy who wears such a weird outfit stop us now!"

Fefnir coolly wipes some dust off the gold spiky part of his helmet before he says," Hey, this is a specially built battle uniform!"

Doug instantly replies with," Whatever."

As everyone stares each other down Ben takes the moment to remind everyone he I still there by yelling out," Hey! I could use a hand here!"

Hiryuumon nods before he says," I got you Boss!"

Fefnir eyes the digimon before he grins and says," Not so fast, looks like I get an early lead! "

Fefnir instantly fires a big blast upward from his cannon arm that soon splits in to a rain of smaller fiery blasts! Three of the blasts head for the trio, while the final one aims right for Ben! Ben is able to deflect it with his Star Sword in one hand but the blast still hits the ground he was trying to hang on to and he falls to the power generator below! As Ben falls he screams out in dismay and Doug runs over and says," Ben!"

James quickly scans the area before he tensely says," The readouts said that there were floors in there, so there is still a chance he can pull it off. Still, being divided now is just about the last thing we needed."

Hiryuumon instantly snarls at the happy looking Fefnir before he says," You, will pay for making the boss fall!"

Fefnir sees Hiryuumon bare his fangs before he chuckles and says," What are you, a Digimon? You look like you are too small to be anything more than some dumb pet."

Hiryuumon narrows his eyes at this and says," That's it! Hiryuumon, Digivole to, Wyrmmon!"

As Ben's Digimon partner quickly transforms in to his powerful next level Fefnir has his cannon glow before he says," My mistake, you've been upgraded from pet to punching bag! This is going to be a blast! Too bad Leviathan is missing all the fun! I guess I will have to give her a souvenir. Which one of you Enji punks wants to volunteer to fry first?"

Doug grasps his fist tightly before shouting out," That's it, hot head's mine!"

James sees the anger in his friends eyes and quickly goes up to say," Calm down Doug, remember how well charging in did before? We need a strategy; I'll distract him and give you a chance to get him up close."

Doug sees the member of Dead Cell looking excited before he nods," Right, just don't blow it."

Fefnir sees the two talking before he widens his eyes and says," Trying to make a plan, huh? Guess what idiots, Times up! "

With that the Dead Cell warrior fires a powerful shot from his cannon. The three avoid the attacks and James fires another bunch of energy arrows at his foe causing Fefnir to respond by firing another barrage of shots to counter the attacks.

Doug gets behind him while this happens and tries to hit him in the back while Fefnir is distracted by seeing Wyrmmon closing in on him. Just as they both are about to attack the Zeon soldier head on, he fires a blast on the ground and it splits in half to hit both of them! As Doug is blasted in to a building he grunts in pain and says," Ahhh, that really stings! Oh great he burned my new pants! He is pretty tricky but I will make him pay!"

James sees Fefnir looking confident before he sighs," This might take a while."

Fefnir looks at his three opponents before he chuckles and says," You guys are not too bad, going from the get go with trying to take advantage of my lack of many close combat skills. Too bad for you Craft made us all train hard to get rid of any weakness in are fighting styles! It's a damn shame that I have to hurry and kill you all. This was starting to be fun! Oh well, mission always comes first."

Fefnir then resumes his fiery assault on our heroes and as he does, the other squads are dealing with their own problems.

* * *

Squall and his squad are plowing their way through the droids that have attacked them. They are not having any problems with the robot soldiers though; Ezan is attacking flawlessly as usual. Everything is going well until Squall sensed Cloud and Craft's energy. As Squall slices a Zaku droid in half he suddenly turns to the right and says, "That's odd."

Ezan finishes taking down his own enemy before he turns and says," What is wrong captain?" Squall answers with," You felt it, right? That large power level that just appeared, I wonder who it is."

Zidane raises a eyebrow and says," Felt what? The Zeon jerks got a jamming filed up to keep us from sensing each other right?"

Squall puts his gun blade over his shoulder and sighs before he says," Ugh, remember my energy sensing skills are more advanced Zidane? Maybe its thanks to junctioning with all of the Guarding Forces but, its just something I have been good at and, while its still faint I can sense a energy that felt like Cloud before the jamming, and can feel one other power that was not there before. In any case we're done here so let's go see if Cloud needs our help."

Just then his communicator glows and an image of one of the Lylat soldiers appears on it. The soldier salutes and says,"

Captain Squall, if your not to bogged down may I might request your squad's assistance?"

Squall sighs and says," What's the situation?"

The soldier tensely looks around before saying," We have been engaged with the Zeon droids and have been successful for a while. But now some green flying warrior has appeared, and he is too quick for us to hit! Captain Stan and his unit is currently engaged with some sort of Skrull commander, your squad is the closest to our position, and we could really use some back up."

Squall nods and says," Fine, just hang on."

The soldier looks relived before saying," Thank you, this guy is. Huh? Stay back you, AHH! "The transmission abruptly ends and Squall looks at the others before he says,"

This is bad; we have to help them right away. "

Ezan then looks to where he senses Cloud's magical energy before he says," But what about Cloud and that power captain?"

Squall turns around and says," I am worried about that, but we can't leave those soldiers to die."

Zidane grins before he says," Squall, what if you check out what's happening with Cloud while we help those soldiers out? The three of us can handle it."

Ezan nods and says," Zidane is correct. As long as these two do not get in my way, there should be no problems. "

Senel says this and angrily says," Hey! Stop acting like we are dead weight!"

Ezan forms a slight grin before he says," Do not get angry at me just because you are frustrated that you cannot keep up with my movements."

Squall sees both Senel and Zidane give their teammate annoyed glances before he sternly says," Calm down everyone. All right, I guess you guys have been through enough so that I can trust you. Just remember that people's lives are at stake. Send me a signal if there are any problems.

"With that Squall heads to where Cloud and Craft are fighting, while Ezan, Senel and Zidane head to where the soldier's signal came from. They quickly arrive at the artificial colony hilltop to see the remaining Lylat solders desperately trying to avoid the attacks of Dead Cell member Harpuia! Harpuia ruthlessly cuts down another soldier before he sees the others look worried. He then snickers and says," Tsc, Theses worthless solders are a waste of my time. I hope Commander Craft finds that traitorous Viceroy and makes him pay for trying to betray our cause! I should stop playing around and finishing things here to see if I can find that swine myself. Huh?"

He notices that one of the soldiers has launched a homing rocket while he was talking to himself. He immediately warps right to its side and slashes it in half! He then looks amused before he coldly says," Nice try, but it will take more than that to defeat a member of Dead Cell! It's time you all went to sleep, forever!

"Harpuia then fires an energy slash from his blade and it looks like the soldiers are done for, that is, until Ezan appears out of nowhere and slashes the energy wave in half at the last second with his blade! Ezan quickly turns to the shocked soldiers and says,"

Are you four okay?"

The soldier in front coughs a bit before he says," Yes, thank you."

Ezan then glances at the enemy flying above him before he says," My squad will take it from here, move back to Commander Kira's location."

The soldiers all salute before the one on the right says," Thank you Enji Knight, sir! "They leave the area as Senel and Zidane arrive at the top of the hill. Zidane sees the soldiers run past him before he grumbles and quietly says," Looks like Ezan is making us look bad again."

Senel sighs and says," He is starting to get on my nerves."

Harpuia sees the soldiers depart before he shrugs and says," Heh, those soldiers were too easy to defeat, anyway. You Enji, on the other hand, might be fun to take down."

Ezan points his katana at Harpuia before he coldly says;" By the time I am through with you, I assure you having fun will be the last thing on your mind."

Harpuia narrows his eyes till he says," Oh? I love crushing the pride of cocky fools like you! "

With that, Harpuia dives into slash at Ezan with his blades, but Ezan blocks every strike.

After a while, the Dead Cell warrior jumps back into the air and fires red lightning bolts at the Enji, but Ezan catches the energy with his Soul Eater Sword and fires off his own attack, Fist of the mortal flame attack!

This attack involves Ezan charging his sword with a fiery energy and stores it in his fist. He then releases it as a powerful energy attack. Harpuia is barely able to get out of the way, but it glances his face. Harpuia grasps his burning face before he glares at Ezan and says," You were able to hit me, even if it was not the full force of the attack. You are a powerful warrior."

Ezan remains motionless as he responds with," I normally do not take compliments from my opponents. I prefer them to be dead."

Harpuia snickers before he proudly says," Ha, You may be giving me a hard fight for now. But I still have a few surprises for you! At last I finally have a worthy opponent to use them on!"

Zidane sees the Zeon soldier glaring squarely on Ezan before he sighs and says," Hey, stop ignoring me!"

Harpuia turns to the tailed Enji and says," What's this? A monkey should not talk to an elite warrior like me unless he wants to die!"

Zidane then gets angry before getting his weapons ready and saying," Hey, I am on the same team as Ezan! Underestimate me and you are going to regret it! Hey Ezan, stand back, this guy is mine!"

Ezan sees how determined Zidane is before he says," Just don't screw up. "

Senel grins as he winds up his right arm and says," Hey, I'm not going to let you get all the credit, Zidane. "

Harpuia sees the two Enji move up before he says," If you are as strong as you boast, two on one should be fair enough for me!"

With that, the Zeon warrior takes to the air again and fires another energy wave. Senel and Zidane avoid it and prepare to attack when they realize something. As Zidane dashes to the right he says,"

Alright, you're mine, bird man! Um hey Senel, do you know any attacks that can hit flying creatures?"

Senel grimaces before he responds with," Usually I rely on my teammates to get them down first."

Zidane sees the hostile green man flying quickly around him before he says," Well, If I can pull off a trance, I should have the power to hit him. Problem is I need the time to gather the energy first. "

Ezan sighs before he coyly says," You two sure you don't want my assistance?"

Zidane chuckles tensely before he responds with," Hey its fine Ezan, we can handle this!"

Ezan looks annoyed before he says," Whatever, just do not die here, or Captain Squall will blame me for letting you two go over your heads."

Zidane rolls his eyes before his magic energy flares up and he says," Bah, time to show you Ezan that we are your equals! "

Zidane then uses his magic energy to jump high into the air and try to attack Harpuia with his dagger. However, he is too slow and the enemy warps above Zidane and kicks him to the ground and down the hill! Harpuia sees Zidane roll before he chuckles and says," Looks like this one has a big mouth."

Senel hears his friends pain before he gets determined and says," Hey, hang on Zidane, I am coming!"

Harpuia just has his blades glow red before he says," I hope you two are capable of finishing what you started!"

Senel jumps down the hill to see where Zidane landed and Harpuia closes in on them. Ezan is still watching this all from the hilltop. Before he sighs and says,"

If those two can get their acts together they should be able to pull it off and beat that soldier. I wish the masters would stop forcing me to be on squads. All they do is slow me down. What's this? "

Ezan senses something coming behind him and jumps to the side as a gust of wind blows through where he just stood. In moments, a statue of the former mayor of Twilight town that Ezan was standing in front of soundly falls into pieces! The sliver haired warrior just calmly turns around and says,"

Nice try, but I don't let down my guard down so easily."

A deep male voice then says,"My, you are quite fast. Tsc, I am glad your two comrades are keeping Harpuia busy. A blade from such a warrior as you will make a fine trophy! Allow me to introduce myself."

The warrior then reveals himself and appears in a flash in front of Ezan, the person is Phantom! The ninja like member of Dead Cell has his arms crossed as he frostily says,"

I am Phantom, like Harpuia I also am a member of Dead Cell. Tell me Ezan Kaiba; are you ready to die today?"

Ezan responds by narrowing his eyes and saying," How do you know my name?

Phantom responds with a simple," You are too modest. Throughout the Zeon ranks you have made quite the name for yourself, as you rip through soldiers with ease. I wonder though. Is it just the luck of a talented rookie or are you a true battle genius like your profile says?"

Ezan gets in to a fighting stance before his blade starts to crackle with lighting before he says," If you want to find out, then take out your blade and see for yourself."

Phantom unfolds his arms before he sharply says," Oh, but I already started!"

Ezan stays silent as he senses Phantom's presence behind him and moves to the side but it seems to be too late as he is impaled by Phantom's blade from behind! The Dead Cell member sees his targets shocked expression before he says," Tsc, it seems he was just another green brat. What the? "

Phantom is amazed as Ezan turns into a form of a wooden log! Phantom quickly looks around as he says," What the, a substitution spell? But that means!"

Ezan instantly answers for him as the warrior of light says," It means you're not as fast as you think! "

Ezan then appears out of the ground beneath him and slashes him vertically! The two pieces of Phantom fall on the ground, but Ezan is not ready to declare victory just yet as he smirks and says," You should know what you're getting into before you make an attack like that. So, are you ready to come out and fight for real, or do I have to find you and drag you out?

"Phantom then appears on top of the nearby rock as the two pieces of what appeared to be Phantom, before turning into a Zaku droid Phantom used for his own substitution spell.

Phantom then sees how still Ezan is before he grins and says," I see playing games with you will lead me to an early demise. You should know though, that like you no one has ever been able to hit me once I have gotten started."

Ezan changes his sword stance slightly before he says," I did recall that there was a elite Zeon soldier that was said to utilize the lighting fast Tenken heaven sword fighting style. If there is any merit to that rumor, I suppose I can't afford to blink. Well then, it seems that today is the day that someone's record is about to become broken. "With that, the two fighters engaged in a high speed sword fight with both people unleashing several slashes per second. The two seem to be evenly matched and for now the fight has progressed into a stalemate. As the battle in the space colony has been unfolding, a separate but equally intense battle has begun in the space around the colony.

* * *

Team Star Fox and the Titans space fleet have been engaged with the Zeon Space fleet. Zeon has been creating many new spaceships in hopes of matching the strength of the powerful Gundams at the disposal of the Lylat republic. Although they have not been able to create a mobile suit on par with the Gundam, they have been creating a lot of different creations in order to see what works. On today's battle, General Delaz, Craft and commander Luciano and has sent out the TIE fighter Zaku, TIE interceptor Goulf, and the TIE bomber DOM out.

Although they look similar to their droid soldier counterparts, they are as big as fighter ships and are piloted by mostly humans. Though they outnumber the Lylat ships two to one, the odds are still against them.

One reason is that all of the Titans are in the latest Gundam models and are ace pilots. The other reason is that they have the aid of team Star Fox and although they may still pilot the Arwings the members are all able to fly circles against their foes. Falco has just taken a shot from a TIE interceptor before he sees his shields are showing stress, causing him to grumble and say," Man, these Zeon mobile suits are a pain!"

Slippy then chips in through the linked com with," It's to be expected Falco, these new fighters have twice the power than the machines Andross use to hurl in masses at us."

Falco then chuckles and says," Hey, I am not afraid of these mono-eyed dolls! I am just saying that while I love a challenge, these Zeon guys are sure hard to shoot down."

Krystial then chips in with," Theses suits are powerful, but they have weakness."

Fox then adds," She is right, just get behind them and they cannot do much to defend themselves."

Falco sighs and says," Easier said than done, but whatever. I'm not about to let these fancy Gundams put me out of a job! "

Slippy all of a sudden shrieks out before saying," Fox I got four TIE fighters on my tail!"

Falco sees his teammate fly by while being barraged with energy blasts before he rolls his eyes and says," Man, Slippy, how long until you keep weighing us down?"

Fox tensely adds," Hang on Slippy, I'm coming. "

With that, Fox blasts the head of the fighter that was blasting him and heads over to help his friend. At the moment, the green-skinned Star Fox member is doing his best to avoid begin croaked by the four TIE fighters that have him surrounded. One of them fires a missile in an effort to finish him off, but Fox arrives just in time and blasts it with the hyper lasers of his Arwing.

This gets the fighters' attention, and they all open fire on the fox, but it's not that easy to shoot down Fox Mcloud. Fox uses a barrel roll to deflect the shots and fires off a charged laser shot at the nearest fighter. It tries to avoid it, but the shot hones in on it and hits it squarely in the chest and it explodes.

The fighter to the left takes out its beam tomahawk weapon and charges quickly at Fox. Fox uses a summersault maneuver to fly out of the attack and blasted the surprised pilot in the back! As it explodes, the two remaining fighters seem to hesitate. Not wanting to give them a chance, Fox fires off a smart bomb to destroy them both. Seeing his enemies causes Fox to give a grim grin before he mutters,"

Well, advanced technology can't make up for lack of skill, at least talent is not obsolete yet, I guess. You ok there, Slip?"

He hears his amphibious teammate breathing hard before he says," I'm alright, sorry to always be a problem out here, Fox."

Fox chuckles before he says," Don't sweat, you may not be as elite a pilot as the rest of us, but you still have some good moves. Besides, your brain is part of the reason we have gotten this far as a team. Come on; let's help the Gundam's finish off the rest of the fighters so we can get a clear shot at their command ships."

Fox then finds he has another call incoming and opens the line to hear his robot assistant ROB 64 say,"

This is the Great Fox, I am sending you supplies. In addition the sensors pick up three more ships heading to the area. "

Falco laughs at this and says," Only three? Who would be stupid enough to enter here? "

Fox widens his eyes before he then says," Wait, I have this bad feeling it's."

Before he can answer a rough voice cuts in to the Star Fox team's channel and says," Well well, It may have been a while, Fox, but you did not forget about us, did you? "

Fox then grimaces before he says," Of all the times, it's Star Wolf! "

Fox is right, as the three new figures soon become visible to them. They are three ships similar to the Star Fox's Arwings called the Wolfen mark three. They are team _**Star Wolf**_, the most persistent rivals of Fox.

They used to work for Andross, but after his death became mercenaries and now seem to be on Zeon's side. The three members currently in Star Wolf are **Wolf O' Donnel**, Fox's longtime rival. The other two are the cruel lizard _Leon Powalski_ and the cocky "romantic" _Panther Caroso_. Fox growls at this unpleasant turn of events before he says,"

What are you doing working for Weil Zabi, Wolf? Even you guys should know he is even more of a scum than Andross!"

Wolf just chuckles and dryly says," Hey, compared to the Lylat Kingdom that wants us locked in jail, working on Weil Zabi 's payroll seems pretty good."

Leon chuckles greedily and says," The pay is good too, although nothing beats getting the chance to burn some pesky foxes!"

Panther then chips in deeply with," Dearest Krystial, come back to us now before it's too late."

Krystial moans before she sharply responds with," I don't think so!"

Panther growls deeply and snaps out a," Why do you stay with that fox of stone and give him the chance to break your heart again?"

Fox sharply responds with," Enough! I was mistaken before. I know now that I love her enough to risk the dangers."

Krystial giggles a little before she says,"Oh, Fox."

Wolf then gives a disgusted snicker before he says," Urg, your making me sick Fox! Today's the day I prove I am the best pilot in the universe! With this, the two teams fight once again among the explosions of the battle field.

However as all these fights are raging on, whatever happened to Ben you might ask?

* * *

It turns out that after being blasted by Feneir he did fall into the depths of the colony generator. Luckily, James was right in believing there were stairs and floors for maintenance, as Ben sees one as he falls and is able to grab on to one. As everyone is fighting, Ben is trying to make his way back to the surface of the colony to resume the fight. Unfortunately, the power generator area is like a giant maze and Ben has no idea where to go.

To make matters worse, he cannot use radar or sense magic energies because General Delaz has sent up a jamming field around the area to confuse the battlefield. Ben keeps going in circles and is getting frustrated. As he sees a light at the end of a hallway he hopefully says,"

Is this the exit? Blast it, it's just the same janitor's closet as last time! I know this place has been abandoned for some time now, but you think they would make it so you would know where you are going? I just hope I do not get so late that everything is over by the time I get there! Hey, what's this? I do not think I went this way before, I remember walking past the dead droid on the other side, so I guess this is worth a shot. Hey, I was right!

Ah it's nice to breathe fresh air again, even if it is artificial, er, and full of burnt smells. Hey, where is everybody? Blasted jamming field makes it impossible to sense anything. Oh well, I guess I will just have to find them the old-fashioned way. Can't be too hard just have to take a look around. What's that, Doug? Cloud Sensei? AH! "

What Ben first thought was one of his friends' turns out to be a foe, as out of the nearby building breaks out a house sized red Golem Droid!"

Ben sees the giant robot stomp forward before he grimaces and says," Zeon has these things too? Oh well, if I could beat one in my entrance exam, I won't have a problem now, even if this model is more powerful. Huh, great look like he has a brother."

Ben is right as a second Golem Droid lands on the ground behind Ben and instantly says,"

Exterminate all Enji Knights."

The second one then rotates his head and says," Roger roger!"

Ben winces as he sees the two enemies close in on him before he edgily says," Two against one, huh? Guess I will just have to even the odds, Shadow c! "

Just as Ben is going to use the shadow clone spell to take on the two massive droids, then all of a sudden, they both combust into flames! As Ben wonders what just happened, he gets his answer when out of the flames come captain Stahn! The Enji Captain sees the wreckage of the two robots before he laughs and says,"

That's what you get for turning your backs on me! Oh, hey there, Ben. You got split up from your squad?"

Ben chuckles before he says," Hey, Captain Stahn, thanks for the help. Yeah I got split up from my squad when one of the elite Zeon soldiers blasted the ground open and I fell into the power generator rooms. I was lost for a while, but I just got out to over here."

Stahn just nods and says," You did not miss much, just lots of droids that need their butts kicked! There are so many of them, that when some jacked up Skull commando attacked us I kind of got sent flying and I lost track of Lisa and the others. Still, I know they are alright, I trained them well enough to be able to handle one freaky enemy."

Ben just looks around before he says," Still, I should probably find my team. Cloud Sensei was fighting that Craft guy and the others were taking on one of his elite members."

Stahn then forms a serious expression as he says," Well then, it seems that we should find Cloud, I want a piece of Craft for myself as a souvenir. You know, we are right near my home world? I wonder if after the mission Kira will let me pay a visit. After all, I am kind of worried those Zeon scumbags might use my world as some sort of sick insurance policy."

Ben shrugs before he says," Maybe, but I doubt it. Say anything to Kira not related to a mission or something and he will just yell at you for not focusing."

Stahn just laughs loudly before he says," Ha, that sounds like Kira all right. Eh, seems like the Zeon forces only brought enough forces for a strike force, guess we will just have to trash these guys before they can even think of anything else!"

Ben then hears something before he says,"Oh, looks like we have a party waiting for us." What Ben is talking about is about 30 different types of droids walking up to them. Stahn sees the metallic hostiles all prepare to fire before he has his sword emit fire and he vigorously says," Oh well, I was getting bored anyway, time for a tin can kick off! Hey what's this? "

Just as Stan is about to attack the droids, all of a sudden they are all hit by a massive orange energy blast that blows them all away! " Ben is speechless for a few seconds before he slowly looks at his fellow Enji and says," Who did that? Is it Commander Kira?"

The Enji Captain narrows his eyes before he says," I don't think so."

Ben all of a sudden hears loud footsteps before he says," Hey, you're right, who is this guy."

The figure soon becomes apparent to the two. It is a big male human with long blue hair and wearing some sort of medieval bluish outfit. In his hand is a massive demonic looking axe. Stahn sees this large man gazing at him with his intense purple eyes before he sighs and says,"

Who are you?"

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," Are you another one of Craft's minions, another member of that Dead Cell unit?

The tall man just grunts before he says," I serve no one. Answer me. Are you Stahn Aileron, The welder of the Swordian _Dimos_?"

Stahn 's eyes widen in shock before he gets angry and says," How did you know about that? It's true that I once was the user of Dimos but I had to sacrifice him years ago in order to stop _Miktran _from crashing Dycrof into our world. Anyway, seriously who are you and why are you bothering me in the middle of a battle! "

The man all of a sudden forms a psychotic grin before he loudly states," I am **_Barbartos Goetia_**. I have come from the nearby world to this space rock for one purpose, to kill you!"

Ben looks annoyed as he says," What? Is this for real? With all that's going on here, and now some nut with an ax wants to kill us? You should know we are Enji Knights and if you try to harm us I might have to kill you."

Barbartos gives Ben a amused look before he eagerly says," I came here only to kill Stan boy, so get out of my way unless you want me to rip you to shreds!"

Ben's own anger flares up before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and snaps back with," Hey, I am a warrior of light so underestimate me and you will be sorry!"

Barbartos then looks angry before he says," You foolish runt, before you die, see what real might is! "

Barbartos then flexes his muscles before going on to power up and his magic energy is strong enough to cause the buildings around them all to crumble! Ben sees this, and feels the intense pressure of his new enemy before he grimaces and says,"

Oh, come on! His energy is not as strong as Xehamaru, but still being out of my league is not helping much. All of these nuts on one space colony is getting to be just a little overbearing."

Stan has his own aura flare up before he says," I never saw you before in my life! Why do you want to kill me so much?"

Barbartos just grasps his Ax tightly before saying," Let's just say I have a score to settle. What do you care, you're about to die!'

Stahn instantly responds with," I don't think so!"

Ben hears Barbatos laugh again before he gives out a designated sigh and bitterly says," It's just one thing after another isn't it? "

Who is this Barbartos and what in blazes is he doing here in the first place? Can Ben and Stan ward off this ax-wielding psychopath and still have enough energy to help the other Enji Knights keep Oolong Grunty from becoming pork chops from the many Zeon warriors under Craft's command? The outcome of all these many fights will be resolved next time on Tales of the Cosmic wars! Coming soon!

_**Chapter 26: Cross Fire In The Twilight!**_

Author notes: Looks like I got one more chapter in before College starts, hooray! Even if it takes a little longer progress will not stop. Also just so people know Barbartos was from Tales of Destiny 2, a game not brought to the U,S,A. He has more purpose then just some random guy I decide to throw in and hopeful next chapter it will make more sense to you all. And just to fill in the blanks Super Skull is a Fantastic Four villain, Crimson Dynamo is a Iron Man enemy, Druge is from the Star Wars Clone wars comics and games, while Harpuia, Phantom and Fefnir are all from Megaman Zero. All right with that, Thanks for the reviews, hope I did a good enough job to see some more and see you all next time!


	29. Chapter 29: Cross Fire In The Twilight

Whew, I got this done just in time before College and its homework began to drag me down. Good thing to as this year it looks like I have got a lot on my hands. I will of course still work on this like I said before but I now know for sure that progress will be much slower. For now hope you all enjoy this newest chapter!

**_Chapter 29: Cross Fire In The Twilight!_**

Last time, in Tales of the cosmic wars, an intense fight had begun over the abandoned space colony of Twilight town. All of this was for the sake of bringing Viceroy Oolong Grunty of the trade federation into Lylat custody. The money loving pig agreed to defect from the Zeon federation and spill all the info he had on Weil Zabi's secrets in exchange for immunity and a large sum of money.

Ben, team Star Fox and other Enji knights, lead by Commander Kira, reached the location first and Kira made a rough deal with the pig. However, before Oolong could reveal anything, a large Zeon force under the command of Commandant Craft invaded the space colony with the aim of barbecuing their former comrade! With an army of battle droids, three of Crafts elite Dead Cell warriors, and even the ace star pilot's Star wolf under their attack force, it seems that Weil wants the info Oolong has badly.

Ben and the others are fighting valiantly against the massive robotic attack forces, but for every droid destroyed two more takes its place! With that, along with Craft and his elite solders to deal with, not to mention the fleet battle outside, things look bad enough.

Unfortunately, it seems our heroes can't catch a break. As Ben and Enji captain Stan try to reunite with their squads, they are intercepted by a bloodthirsty ax wielding nut called Barbatos!

Although Stan has never seen this man before, the evil warrior demands to fight Stan to the death and will not let him take no for an option! With this powerful warrior as the rotten cherry on a cake of problems, will our heroes be able to end this hectic mission successfully? It's time to find out!

* * *

I bet most of you are wondering just where did this Barbatos come from in the first place? His appearance now is not just a random act, but it is actually related to a past enemy. In case you forgot, Xehamaru, who was still under the guise of Havoc Drashid at the time, banished Elraine to the world of Aetherian for her failure to capture King Atem on Planet Popstar.

The only way she could be forgiven is if she could unlock the power source that Xehamaru used to revive her. Since then she has not been able to make much progress, but in one of her attempts she was able to revive Barbatos by accident. The history of this villain is that he was a former comrade of the person based on Stan's Swordian Dymlos.

However Barbatos was greedy and power hungry and betrayed his friends for power, but he was killed by Dymlos and not even mentioned in the history of the planets so called war between heaven and Earth. Now living again thanks to the power of Sithantos, the only thing on the blue haired warrior's mind is revenge. Although Dimos is long dead, Elraine told Barbatos of Stan and got his promise to serve her in exchange for him getting a shot at revenge. When Elraine's sources told her of the Enji knights coming to the Space colony that was drifting near the planet, she knew this was the chance to satisfy Barbatos's desire.

Also, since she was not aware that Xehamaru and Havoc was the same person the past year, she had decided this was the perfect chance for her to gain the favor of her "new master" and cast a warp spell on Barbatos to warp him to Stahn's location leading us to the current moment. Now then, with that explained, let's see how this fight will turn out, shall we?

This two on one fight begins with the ax wielding man charging madly at Stahn with his ax and the Enji captain just barely moves out of the way in time. Barbatos aims the massive weapon and it hits the ground hard, shattering the concrete in the area around them. Ben sees one of the hurled up chunks smash right in to Stahn's face, causing the worried wieldier of the Star Sword to yell out,"

Captain Stahn! Are you all right?"

Stahn smacks the chunk with his free hand before revealing a bruise. He then shakes his hand and bravely says," Hey, I don't go down that easily! Still, I did not expect this guy to be able to use that weapon with such speed. He is a tough one all right."

Barbatos lifts his Ax off the ground before he loudly says," Heh, you lasted beyond the first blow. I guess I have become a little rusty!"

Ben gives an annoyed groan before he says," What's your problem, anyway? You said you were not working with Zeon, and the captain has never seen you before, right? Why are you so obsessed with fighting him?"

Barbatos responds with a sneer before he says," A weakling like you could never understand, boy!"

Ben's anger pumps up at this before he says," Hey, I am more than some kid. I am Ben Auro and I am going to become one of the greatest Enji Knights!"

Barbartos just bellows loudly at this before he snidely says," Bah, another stupid dreamer. Nothing gets on my nerves more than a bug with a big mouth! I think I will show you just what you are, Bloody Cross!"

Barbartos then suddenly fires a cross shaped red energy attack at Ben. He fired the attack so fast that Ben has no time to get out of the way! Luckily, Stahn was fast enough to intercept the blast with his sword. He slashes it in half before Ben could become space dust. Ben sees the twin trails of energy carve up abounded hover cars like butter before he winces and says,"

Whew, that was close! Thanks for the save."

Stahn nods and says," No problem but stand back Ben. This nut seems to have a beef with me so let me handle this by myself. "

Ben glances at the murderous look in his foe's eyes before he looks back at his senior Enji and says," Are you sure you can beat this guy on your own?"

Stahn gets back in to a fighting stance before he seriously says," Trust me, I have faced worse than this psycho."

Ben sighs before he steps back and says," All right then, good luck."

Barbartos sees Ben dash back before he chuckles and says," That's right you little brat, hide like the coward you are. I knew you were all talk."

Ben gives Barbatos a dirty look before he says," Hey, I am no coward! You're the one that wanted to fight Captain Stahn!"

Barbartos Fools always make excuses! There is no way you are a hero!"

Ben narrows his eyes and steely says," That's it! I am going to slash that cocky grin off your face! Here I go!"

Stahn sees Ben quickly charge at the angry man before he tensely says," Wait Ben!

Barbartos sees Ben coming for him and says," I see you are brave, if stupid. Fry fool, Burn Strike!

"Barbartos fires a wave of fire balls at Ben but Ben uses his magic energy to jump high in to the air. He takes out his sword and charges up his power before he says,"

It will take more than that to stop me! Time to show you just how strong I really am! Shining Flare Slash!"

Barbartos sees the amount of energy swarming around Ben's sword before he narrows his eyes and says," That power, maybe you do have some power. "

Ben's Star Sword glows brightly with blue magic energy and he slashes right in to Barbartos. However the tall warrior does not seem too concerned, as he blocks it calmly with his ax! Ben finds himself being easily blocked before he says,"

What the, GUH!"

Barbartos promptly grasps Ben's throat with his free hand before he grins and says," You may have some power, but it's nothing compared to mine! Now, time to die!"

As Barbatos prepares to smash Ben's skull when all of a sudden Stahn all of a sudden dashes for the ax welding psychopath before he angrily shouts out," Forget about me? How about now! Blaze Beast!"

Stahn slams into Barbartos from behind with a powerful flaming fist attack that hurts the ax welding villain and he gets slammed into a broken hover truck, causing it to explode! As Ben lands on the ground he rubs his sore throat and wearily says,"Thanks again Captain, sorry I got angry and charged in to him."

Stahn just smirks and says," It's alright; I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes. You've got some good moves kid, I see why Cloud is always talking about your progress catching him off guard."

Ben looks awestruck before he says;" Cloud Sensei really said that about me?"

Stahn sees Ben looking hopefully before he winces and says," Hey, I don't want to start saying things about favorites. Anyhow, that guy was crazy huh? He was something else but he was just talk."

Ben is about to say something in responds till an angry snicker interjects before that is fallowed up with a," Sorry, who were you saying is all talk?"

Ben turns pale before he angrily says,"Good grief do they ever just stay dead?"

Barbartos walks out of the flames of the wreckage and does not seem to be damaged at all! As his enemy stomps back to him he looks troubled and says," Oh come on! He's not even cut at all? I must be slacking off on my training!"

Barbartos gives his target another jeer before he proudly states," Ha, You can't stop me. I have been waiting for my revenge for so long that I will not let such weak attacks stop me! Now then, it's time for you to meet the edge of my ax!"

Ben gets back in to his fighting stance before he says," Man, even if we defeat this guy, there's still Craft and his henchmen that blasted me into the power generator room. Oh well, it's time like this when the true heroes prove their worth. I wonder if the others have beaten that cannon wielding nut case yet? Well, better get through this so I can find out!"

As Ben and Stahn continue their fight against the savage Barbartos, let's see how the others are doing in their fights. Ever since Ben got blasted by Fefnir into the Power Generator room, the battle between the Dead Cell member and Doug, James and Wyrmmon has been a stale mate. Although it's three against one, the rapid and powerful attacks being dished out by Fefnir has made it difficult for any attacks to get through.

At the moment both Doug and Wyrmmon are trying to rush a attack on their foe, but even as James gives them cover fire the member of the Dead Cell Unit merely jumps over the arrows and then fires a barrage of cannon blasts to blow the two members of Squad 7 back! Fefnir tries to shoot off Doug's head but Doug moves at full speed to dodge the blows. Doug then shows off his skills by running up the wall of a near buy building and suddenly jumps off it to unleash a sudden roundhouse kick to smack his enemy hard!

As Fefnir's head rocks back Doug tries to jump up and unleash a powerful fallow up combo but the member of Dead Cell won't let him have the pleasure as without even turning his head around he fires a cannon shot at the ground, causing an explosion to blast Doug back! At once the gun ho Zeon soldier jumps up and has his free hand glow blue before he takes a leap and tries to smash Doug in the head! The blond martial artist is able to evade the blow but Fefnir strikes the ground so hard that small pillars of energy erupt around him, causing Doug to be blasted near Wyrmmon!

Fefnir sees both Doug and Wyrmmon glaring at him before he chuckles and says," Hey, you guys are pretty good! Too bad for you guys I am not as big a chump at fighting short range as you hoped eh? Still I have to hand it to you guys. Usually by now I have toasted all my opponents, so you guys get some props!

When I kill you can you tell me your name so I can write it on your trophy head? I like to remember the names of my best kills. Oh right, I better beat the names out of you before I waste yah!"

Doug punches the ground in frustration before he angrily says," The only guy who is going to have his head on display is you when I get through with you! Take this, Burning!"

James sees this and grimaces before he hastily says," Wait, Doug! Try an attack like that again and he will just fire all over the place like last time! "

Doug angrily turns to his teammate and says," Well do you have a plan then, because this guy is getting on my nerves!"

James readjusts his glasses before he responds with," It's like those witches on Hyrule, if our opponents do nothing but attacks us from a distance, bring their attacks to them!"

Doug then grins before he says," Oh I see, reflect magic huh. It's worth a shot."

Fefnir hears the teammates conspiring before he snickers and says," Whatever plan you two are thinking, it's not going to happen because you two are about to be cooked well done!"

Wyrmmon then snorts before he extends his wings and says," I'm the only one who gets away with cooking things! Magma Cyclone!"

Fefnir sees the digimon that unleashes the stream of fire before he shrugs and says," Oh, I forgot about you, you're forgetting something though."

The Digimon's attack hits Fefnir dead on, but there seems to be a problem. The Dead Cell member just laughs as he walks forward from the flames! Fefnir just struts out of the flames and smugly says," You must have missed the memo, because fire is my specialty! Thanks for the boost dragon. Now let me show you what a real attack looks like!"

Fefnir winds his right arm back and charges up his energy before he focuses it into his Sodam and Gomorrah custom designed cannons before he then releases a massive shot that is the size of a bus! Wyrmmon tries to get out of the way, but the shot is too big, luckily for him Doug and James get in the way and bounce it back with their combined reflect magic spell! Doug then chuckles before he gleefully says," Ha, now let's how you take this!"

Fefnir looks outraged at this before he shouts out," What, you reflected my attack? That's cheating!"

James grins before he says," Hey, look who's talking."

Doug then adds on a," Booyah, time for a home run!"

Fefnir then clenches his teeth together before he says,' You wish, but it's not that easy, I may not look like it but I know a few spells of my own. Including a reflect spell! Now then, thanks for the gift but I have to give it back!"

Fefnir castes his own magic spell and the deflected spell bounces off the green barrier and redirects that attack back at the three at twice the speed! As the red energy blast races back to him Doug tensely says," Oh, come on!"

James then says," This is not good, it's coming too hard and too fast for the reflect spell to work again. The only thing we have time for is to hit it in another direction."

Doug bails his hand tightly before it glows with his magic energy." Got that right, no way it ends here! Sphere of Might!"

James then quickly says," Here it goes; remember to aim for the hole in the sky, so we don't hit anyone!"

Wyrmmon takes a deep breath and says," Magma, oh wait, that will just make it worse. Sorry. "

Doug and James fire their best energy attacks to combine with the Dead Cell member's blast. The plan works as the attack gets redirected into the hole in the colony and slams into one of the Zeon warships, severely damaging it! Doug sees the enemy warship explode before he laughs and says," All right, we got a bonus!"

Fefnir has his face turn red before he shouts out," No! You guys made me hurt my own team! Now I'm ticked off!"

Doug just grins before he replies with," Well, too bad, because you're going to be feel worse when I'm done!"

James sighs before he says," Don't make him even more agitated Doug, that attack used a lot of my energy and I know you used a lot too."

Doug just laughs before he responds with," Oh please, I can fight for hours!"

Wyrmmon looks confused before he says," Why are you all sweaty then, Doug?"

Doug quickly wipes some sweat off his brow before he says," That's just some water from a broken pipe!"

Fefnir aims his cannon back at his targets before he gleefully says," You jokers think you can just laugh me off, huh? Time to end this! Eat this, Ugh! "

Just as Fefnir is about to fire again he gets blasted from behind by some sort of powerful lightening spell! Doug sees his red armored foe crackle painfully with lighting and says," Hey, nice sneak attack there, James!"

James looks around with uneasy eyes as he says," That was not me, that magic was someone else's doing. "

Doug then widens his eyes and looks around before he spots something and says," Oh, hey is that ?"

All of a sudden a lighthearted voice shouts out," Hey boys! "

The one that cast the spell is Lisa Alster and the Enji female reveals herself by jumping out of a building and landing gracefully on a fountain. Lisa sees the shocked male reactions before she winks at Ben's friends and says," Hey you guys, have you seen Captain Stahn? I was attacked by a lot of those ugly droids before some gross Skrull baddie attacked us so hard I got split up from the others! I lost track of where he and the rest went and then I saw you boys in trouble against this fashion disaster here, and so I thought you could use a hand."

Doug sees Lisa slowly walk up to them before he sighs and says," Well, I may be embarrassed for having to be bailed out, more or less a women, but thanks Lisa. You saved us."

Lisa bats her eyes a few times before in a jovial tone says," Oh, no biggie, just being a good teammate. "

Fefnir looks outraged at the new arrival taking him so lightly before he snarls and says," Why you, since you're a girl, I'll give you a warning. Try a sneaky move like that again and I will get mad and roast you without mercy!"

Lisa just giggles before she says," Hey, did anyone ever tell you to talk like that to girls?"

Fefnir snorts before he smugly says," Depends if they behave or not."

Lisa then narrows her eyes before she says," That's it, stand back, he's mine!"

Doug sees how serious the blond women's eyes are before he replies with," Err, are you sure?"

James shrugs and says," It's okay, Doug, don't get in a woman's way when she's mad, or you will regret it."

Doug chuckles lightly before he leans back and says," Yeah, you're right, let's just see how things go."

Fefnir quickly aims his cannon at his new target before he says," I won't hold back even if you are a cute girl, so take this!"

Fefnir then begins his attack against Lisa by shooting a barrage of energy shots from his cannon at Lisa. Lisa takes this as a chance to show her speed by dodging all of them with ease. She then goes in for the attack and takes out her weapons, which are knives held between her fingers. She warps up close to a surprised Fefnir and throws a pair of electrically charged knives right at the Dead Cell member's head! He is able to get out of the way but the knife cuts his cheek. Wyrmmon notices this before he says," Wow, that Lisa is powerful."

Doug gives a soft whistle before he says," No kidding! If Ben stopped worrying about Lacus all the time, he would see that Lisa is quite a catch! Not to mention she has no boyfriend to get in the way."

Lisa has just easily moved out of the way of another energy blast before she wags her finger and says," Well hot stuff, what do you think of that? Have enough stimulation yet? Te he, ready to surrender hothead because your being totally lame right now."

Fefnir just snickers angrily and says," You like playing rough, girl? Don't blame me when you're dead! Take this! "

Fefnir then lunges for Lisa and jumps up before he slams the ground and has his cannon transform as it fires and causes several geysers of magma to erupt! Despite the fact they are not on a world to create lava from, the attack is no less deadly as Lisa sees a geyser forming behind her and gets out of the way just before it consumes the area. Lisa hops on to a stray lamppost before she says," You have some pretty hot stuff there buster but you still are too slow to hit me! Huh? "

As she dodges the next geyser she sees that Fefnir has vanished! She senses something just in time to see the hot head behind her! Even in midair Fefnir has his arm right on his cannon before he eagerly says," Guess you're not as fast as you think, huh blonde? I normally would not like to hurt a cute girl like you, but it's for the glory of Zeon, so tough luck!"

Lisa's eyes blaze with shock as she says," Hey!"

Before she can react, Fefnir grabs her and throws her hard into the ground! For an added measure, he then fires a shot of his cannon to cause an explosion! Doug sees the size of this new blast before he shouts out,"

Lisa! That guy went too far!"

James grasps his fist before saying," You're right, come on Doug, let's get him while he's gloating."

The three rookie hero's are about to resume their fight until all of a sudden there is an explosion from where Lisa is, and she emerges, looking very cross! Doug feels the air around him getting heaver before he says," Whoa! I haven't seen some one raise their power so high that fast since Ben!"

Lisa looks at her right hand before she grasps it tightly and furiously shrikes out," Look what you did, you moron! You broke my nail! I just got the color right yesterday! That is SO, NOT, COOL!"

Fefnir just chuckles and responds with," Ha, looks like you're mad, but it won't help you now!"

Lisa has electricity crackle around her body before she venomously says," Oh, you are SO dead!"

James then steps back before he says," I see Fefnir can't sense power levels or he would not be so cocky. Doug, I think it might be a good idea to wait a little longer."

Doug chuckles before he answers with," No problem here." Wyrmmon hears Lisa unleash a yell that makes him flinch before he says," Women can be very scary when they get mad, huh?"

Fefnir all of a sudden aims his cannon at the women and says," You're getting on my nerves, time to say good bye! "

Fefnir fires off a concentrated energy shot once more at Lisa, but to his surprise, she extends her hands and creates a kind of magic lightening web in front of her to catch the entire blast! She then appears to absorb the blast and turn it into her own energy! Fefnir is mortified at this site and says," What? How did you do that?"

Lisa just condenses the energy and has lighting crackle around it before she says," No one messes up my outfit and gets away with it! "

Lisa then warps behind Fefnir with such speed that he does not even realize where she moved until she fires her lightening attack at his back! The attack shocks him hard and it slams him into what use to be a water tower, which electrifies him further! James realizes the extend of the damage before he says," I see Lisa is far more powerful than she lets on; she may even put up that ditzy side intentionally. Her base power level is not quite as high as Lacus but still. I would not like to get on her bad side."

Doug shrugs and responds with," Looks like this hot head's learning this the hard way! "

Fefnir gets back up even though he is still flinching from the attack before he cracks his neck and says,"

You're pretty strong broad, too bad you are on the wrong side."

Lisa forms a slick grin before she says," Oh please, I should say the same thing for you, any one stupid enough to work for that ugly pig Weil and his Zeon federation deserves to lose!"

Fefnir then has veins appear on his head before he snaps out a," Watch it Blondie, I won't let you talk like that about our causes!"

Lisa then smugly puts her hands on her hips before she gets in to a pose and gleefully says," You can talk all you want because in the end all of you fashion disasters are the ones who are doomed because you all don't realize how stupid you are! "

Fefnir roars out in fury before saying," I will show you who's doomed!"

Fefnir charges madly at Lisa but she is ready for him and quickly counters with a expertly timed Knife combo! She slashes him several times per second with her energy infused knifes and ends the combo by kicking him in the stomach hard, so hard that it sends him near where Doug is! Wyrmmon sees Fefnir bounce off the ground so hard that he shatters the ground before he says," Nice kick!"

Doug sees his enemy heading for him before he grins and says," Well, looks like he is heading straight for us so time for that home run!

Hope Lisa does not mind, but this is too good to resist. This is for mocking us, Hammer of Might!"

Doug manages to smash Fefnir hard in his gut causing the Dead Cell to painfully scream out "GRAHH!"

Doug sees he hits the Red solder hard, and as Fefnir rockets to the ground with a thud although he gets back up from the attack he is bleeding and sparks are rippling all over his armor Fefnir then coughs up blood before he says,"

"This is quite the party, but it's not over yet! Blast, why can't I move my leg? Grrr, I hate to fail the Big Boss but it seems the game has gone foul. I'll fry you all next time, hear me!"

Lisa just raises an eyebrow before she says," Who said anything about you leaving? "

Lisa charges at Fernier but before she gets there he suddenly presses a button on his cannon and a flash appears to blind everyone! When the light is gone, he is gone with it! Lisa stops in her tracks before she widens her eyes and angrily says,"What?"

James looks up and sees a Zeon warship in the sky above them before he sighs and says," He must have used a warp spell either from himself or his ship. Either way, his energy is gone."

Lisa pouts before she kicks some rubble off the ground and says," Blast it, now I am really mad!"

Doug chuckles and I'm sure you will have a chance for revenge later. By the way, those were some pretty sweet moves out there Lisa."

Lisa then winks at Doug and responds with a sultry," Thanks hun. I train hard when it fits my schedule; I am not going to let anyone walk over me. After all I had to find out long ago that a lady has to be tough in today's time, right?"

Doug crosses his arms and says," Fine by me."

Wyrmmon then looks around before he says," Hey, now that the flame man is gone can we find where the boss went? I can't smell him because of all the smoke."

Lisa looks worried as she walks over and says," Ben was here?'

James answers with," Earlier when Fefnir first appeared he used a sneak attack to blast Ben below to the power generator. I am sure he is fine, but the jamming field sent up by Zeon makes it impossible to find anyone."

Doug shrugs before he says," Oh, it can't be too hard. Let's just go to where the explosions are and see if we find him. "

Everyone hears a few more explosions in the distance before James unenthusiastically says," Easier said than done, since this entire space colony has become one deadly battlefield, but we have to start somewhere, right?"

Lisa then tries to comb some of her hair with her knife before she playfully says," You two will protect a lady like me, right? A girl needs her knights in armor for protection after all. All right, let's look this way! Come on boys!"

Lisa giggles before she moves out and Doug and James just look at each other before Ben's pals fallow Ben's potential girlfriend, being on guard for any other could be threat.

* * *

Speaking of threats, now that Fernier is out of the way the four begin to look for Ben, but even though their fight is done, the rest are still in a tough struggle. Senel and Zidane are still locked in a desperate fight against Sage Harpuia. The two are not doing so well since Harpuia is constantly in the air. Harpuia sees Senel throwing a hovercraft at him and easily evades it before he says," Ha, for Enji Knights you two are fighting quite poorly."

He instantly unleashes twin red energy waves from his blades and as Zidane feels part of his tail get hit by one he grimaces and says," Well, maybe if you fought fairly, and did not hide in the air the whole time you would think differently!"

Harpuia gives a cold glare to his enemy before he proudly says," Why should I lower myself to your level just because you think it's unfair? Enough, I will destroy you two and continue my search for that traitor Grunty."

Senel sees the winged enemy begin to have his blades glow before he grasps his fists and says," Don't count us out just yet."

Harpuia sees both Enji have their magical auras flare up before he says," Your resolve is strong, but you lack the skills to back it up. Now out of my way! "

Harpuia then resumes his assault by putting his blades together and unleashing a twister at them! The pair is fast enough to escape its path. However, Harpuia was counting on that and surprises Zidane by flying right into him and grabbing him from behind! As Senel sees Zidane get higher and higher in to the air he tensely runs up and says," Zidane!"

Zidane does not hear him since currently he is trying to break out of his foe's grip before he says," Hey, let me go bird head!"

Harpuia just chuckles before he says," If you insist, but do not expect a nice landing! "

Zidane widens his eyes as Harpuia then dives high into the air and dives back to the ground really fast, right as he is about to hit the ground he throws Zidane ! The impact of the throw causes the ground to break and a hole appears where Zidane was thrown. The green armored Dead Cell member quickly flies up before he says,"

" Tsc, that monkey was all talk. Now then, are you going to still persist? Or do I have to knock you out of commission as well?"

Senel just grasps his fist tightly before he angrily says," You're going to regret what you did to Zidane. I will crush you!"

Harpuia merely sighs before fallowing up with," Are all Enji this foolish? You will now die for the glory of Zeon! "

Harpuia then puts his blades together and fires a barrage of red lightning bolts at Senel. The white haired warrior is fast enough to dodge the first strike. But just as he gets out of the way, a second bolt is heading right for his head! Just as it looks like Senel is about to become fried, all of a sudden a figure appears above him and blocks it! The figure is soon apparently Zidane, who has transformed into his powerful trance mode! Senel sees his comrade now surging with energy before he says," Whew, nice save Zidane."

Zidane just smirks before he says," Hey, it takes more than a little slam to get to me!"

Harpuia eyes the new state of Zidane carefully before the scouter on his right eye blips new data. He then sneers before he says," You've transformed? I see you are more than just some monkey; maybe I can have fun with this after all. Let's see how well you do now!"

Zidane sees a red aura explode out of his hovering enemy before he gets serious and says," Round two, huh? This time it's going to be different!"

Harpuia narrows his eyes before he says," You will die in your arrogance! Take this, What?

As he was saying this the Dead Cell member dives to attack Zidane with such speed that he is like a green blur! But despite this speed Zidane dodges it with ease and attacks Harpuia from the side with his sword! Harpuia blocks with his own weapon just in time, but the impact creates a shock wave that shatters the various lights around them!

Harpuia unleashes a furious barrage of blows but to his horror Zidane parries each strike with ease, and even manages to slash him across his face! As Harpuia notices the blood on his face he realizes the power level that his scouter has found before he says," You, you're much more powerful than before."

Zidane twirls his blade around before he says," Told you I can fight just as well as Ezan! This is for calling me a monkey, Grand Lethal!"

Harpuia sees the tailed hero's energy surge before he says," Impressive magic power you got there, but you can't hit me that easily!"

Zidane fires a bunch of powerful pink colored energy blasts at the green foe but Harpuia takes to the air again and dodges all of the attack with ease! Harpuia sees Zidane 's aggravated expression before he says,"Heh, You may have raised your power to match mine, but you are still too slow to defeat me!"

All of a sudden Senel cuts in with," Maybe you are not as fast as you think! Dragon Strike!"

Harpuia quickly turns his head to say," What?" Just in time to see that Senel snuck up on Harpuia while he was avoiding Zidane's attacks! Before his target can escape Senel hits him in the back with a powerful Ariel combo of blazing punches and kicks to hit the Dead Cell member hard! The attack slams Harpuia to the ground and creates another crater in the ground. As Harpuia gets up he glares at Senel and says," Think you're so clever! No cheap opportunist will stand in my way!"

In a blazing burst of speed Harpuia nearly goes to slash the white haired Enji Knight's head off! As Senel barley manages to roll out of the way he grimaces and says," I don't think I am clever, I think I am doing my job!"

Harpuia quickly ascends to the air once more before he says," Well, it's my job to kill you, Grunty and all others who stand in the way of are independence! And I always get my jobs done, die Enji!"

Harpuia then dive-bombs Senel, but to his horror Senel braces himself, and grapples his foe right out of his dive! As Harpuia realizes Senel has him grappled to tight to move he can only see Senel grin before he says," And who said I am not reliable either? You Dead Cell punks may be skilled but don't ever under estimate me or any other Enji Knight! "

Harpuia feels himself being squeezed before he gasps and says," No way!"

Senel then has his fists glow before he says," Let's see how you like being thrown, Lord Of Creation! "

Senel gathers up his magic energy and then jumps high in the air and throws his opponent very fast into the air. Harpuia gowns instantly and says," Damn you; think you can defeat me so easily?"

As he tries to stabilize himself all of a sudden Zidane says," No, but maybe this will help. Grand Lethal!"

Zidane fires off his best attack again and this time the Dead Cell member cannot recover from begin thrown fast enough to avoid the blasts! An explosion occurs with Harpuia in the center of it. For a moment it is uncertain if the battle is over and Zidane just walks up before he laughs and says," That's the last time you look down on us bird face! If he ever does get up it will take like a week before he wakes up."

Senel hears rumble moving before he groans and jadedly says," You had to say that, huh, Zidane.

The two then see an explosion before a shocked Zidane widens his eyes and says," No way!"

The smoke clears and it appears Harpuia is still conscious, although he does look badly damaged from the attack. Harpuia grasps his bloody right shoulder before he snickers and says," You, you're both real warriors after all. But still, I will not fail Commander Craft! I will destroy anyone who gets in the way of Zeon!"

Zidane sighs before he says," If that's how you want to play, then fine! Huh?" Senel hears something before he says," Zidane behind you!"

Zidane then turns around just in time to say," Oh no!"

Harpuia seems to have used his magic energy to boost his speed and warps right at Zidane's back. He then powers up and charges up for a massive energy attack! Harpuia then has a massive amount of energy form around him before he says," You fought well, but this ends now!"

All of a sudden a stern voice then says," I beg to differ, although you are half-right. This is the end for you, maverick scum!"

Harpuia then widens his eyes and says," What, Urgg! "

Right before Harpuia can unleash his attack, he is hit from behind with a powerful kick that sends the Dead Cell member into a building and the person who attacked is none other than Commander Kira! Zidane sees Kira walk calmly in front of him before he says," Commander!"

Kira glances at the two Enji before he says," I see you two were having performance problems so I came to hasten this one's defeat. Now then, where have Captain Lion Heart and Ezan gone?"

Senel looks behind him and says," Ezan was taking care of some leftover droid attackers back on the hill to protect the soldiers while Captain Squall went to assist Captain Cloud fight Commander Craft."

Kira then looks up before he says," I see, so Duron is indeed leading this mission. I will destroy him to break the will of the attack force."

Harpuia sees Kira walk past him before he snarls and says," Hold it, I will not allow you to interfere with bringing Oolong Grunty to justice!

"The rubble that Harpuia was beneath explodes as the Dead Cell member blows it away with his full power. However Kira is not changed at all by this turn of events and merely states,"

So, you still stand."

Harpuia looks furiously at the Enji Knights eyes as he says," I know who you are Commander Kira. You will not get away with all the Zeon soldiers you killed! It's time you face your fate! "

With that, Harpuia fires a concentrated white energy wave that he was about to use on Zidane. Although the power of the attack is massive, Kira just swats the attack into the air like a flea! This is clearly not the reaction Harpuia was going for as his jaw drops and he sickly says,"

Impossible, I put all of my energy in to that blast!"

Kira just flicks back his cape before he says," Fool, the difference between us is too great for anything you do to make a difference. I will bring justice to you and all fools like you who bring chaos to this universe because you cling to your selfish ideals."

Harpuia staggers forward before he says," No, I will defeat you even if I have to go down with you for the glory of the Zeon independence! "

He then charges at Kira with both of his hand blades, but Kira is too fast and in a blur punches the Zeon soldier so fast and hard in the stomach that the force of the blow brings down the building behind Harpuia! Kira sees his target look like his mind was punched out before he ruthlessly says,"

No matter how strong your determination is, in the end you are just another maverick trying to destabilize order. What's this?"

Harpuia still struggles to move as he weakly says," You, I won't let you."

Kira just sighs before he says," You are pretty stubborn aren't you? I have no time for these games, so be gone! "

With that, Kira points his finger right in front of his foe and unleashes a white energy blast at point blank range at Harpuia, seemingly blowing him away! As the foe is blasted into the air Kira instantly casts a powerful gravity magic spell to bring Harpuia crashing down to the ground again. Zidane and Senel see Kira command Harpuia's body like a rag doll and smashes him all over.

The two are speechless at Kira's cruel power and as Kira sees Harpuia cough up blood he glances at the other Enji and says," Why are you two just standing around? Be useful and return to the mansion to make sure Master Chief and Agent Hill are able to keep defending Grunty. I will now go to finish off Craft and maybe interrogate that green fool along the way, is that clear?"

Senel looks at Zidane for a few tense seconds before he slowly nods and says," Yes sir!"

Kira sees Zidane reluctantly nod as well before he turns back to Harpuia says," Good, now get going. "

With that, Kira warp steps to where Craft Cloud and Squall are with his captive in tow.

Zidane just sits down on the ground before he says," Geez, I don't care what his reason is, Commander Kira is just a little too extreme sometimes."

Senel closes his eyes for a second and says," Maybe so, but it is not our place to question the methods of Grand Master Myers' son. We are in a war, after all."

Zidane just shrugs and says," Whatever. I wonder what Ezan is doing now?"

Senel chuckles and says," He is probably just taking a nap back on the hill. Should we go get him to come with us? "

Zidane gets back up and says in a mock cold voice,"Nah, he would just say you two guys are just slowing me down I will handle this myself."

Senel laughs at this and responds with," Sounds like Ezan alright, you're right, he will just show up anyway, so might as well go with Kira 's commands for now."

* * *

Little do those two know, as they head back to the mansion, that Ezan is not taking a nap. As all of this has been going on, he still is in a tense fight with another Dead Cell member Phantom. The ninja like warrior is just as fast as Ezan and has his own set of tricks at his disposal and as there battle continues both have unleashed a barrage of lighting fast slashes, leaving a trail of sliced up objects in there path, nether blade having yet drawn blood. At the moment Phantom, tries to impale Ezan with his next move. As the two have their blades collide the ninja like warrior emits a small chuckle before he says," You have lasted quite a while, but you can't last forever. "

Ezan is emotionless as every as he snaps back with," Maybe not forever, but I am sure I can outlast you."

Phantom finds Ezan pushing his blade closer to his own face before he quips back with," Such confidence will be your ticket to the next world!"

Phantom then throws a giant energy shuriken at Ezan, but the number one rookie easily dodges it, or at least it seems that way at first. Ezan keeps a sharp eye on Phantom before he grasps his sword tightly and says,"

If you truly though that kind of attack was enough to stop me, then it would seem you're the one who is over confident."

Phantom just puts his hands together in to some sort of symbol before he responds with," Heh, amateur. You're about to see the difference in our skill!"

Ezan then hears something before he quickly says," What? Oh no, I was careless!"

Ezan sees that the shuriken that Phantom threw has turned around and heads right for Ezan again. Ezan dodges it once more, but it again follows him. The so called super elite Enji notices that the sharp projectile is glowing purple before he says," I see, so it's a homing attack of sorts."

Phantom jumps on to a higher position before he says," You catch on quick. Even if it hits another object, this attack will not stop until it hits you. No one has ever escaped my Star of Death attack before; you shall be the newest one to be added to its list of victims!"

Ezan instantly moves at full speed and sees his attack is still keeping up with him before he says," I guess there is a first time for everything, I wonder if the attack can last even if you are dead?"

Phantom has his energy surge around his body before he loudly says," Your overconfidence is so fitting of you; it will make it even more amusing when I take your sword from your dead body! If you think this is too easy for you allow me to ramp up the difficulty! "

With that Phantom goes to attack Ezan with his sword. Although they have been doing this for a while now, it's harder for Ezan since he has to constantly jump out of the way of the homing shuriken. After a few seconds of darting around clashing with blades Phantom keeps pushing Ezan into a corner. Soon Ezan has Phantom on one side and the energy shuriken on the other! The gray armored Dead Cell member then fiercely says,"Well, it looks like your luck has run out. I knew you were all talk."

Ezan then narrows his eyes before he says," I'm far from finished! There's more than one way to get around something, multi shadow clones!"

Ezan breaks from Phantom and creates four shadow clones to aid him in combat. Phantom quickly looks around before saying," So you used clones huh, pretty clever."

Ezan then has the Soul Eater shimmer with energy before he says," Let's see how long you last now! "

The Five Ezan's all attack Phantom at once. One of them also fires a sword wave attack at the homing shuriken, knocking it off course. At the same time the other four all slash at the dead cell warrior, but Phantom counters by jumping high in the air and throwing several glowing explosive Kunai. Too bad for the ninja, Ezan and his self created entourage is able to overcome this barrage and one of the sliver haired warriors says,"

Face it, it's over for you!"

Phantom snickers before he says," Not yet, you're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve. Observe! "

Pillars of smoke suddenly pour out around Phantom, and to Ezan's surprise five copies of his enemy appear around him in a circle like formation!

Phantom, one of them then chuckles before they all say," Bah, you're not the only one who can use clones. Let's see how well you have mastered clone combat! And to spice it up, I'll add in some extra "gifts."

The original Phantom then creates a shuriken in each hand and throws them both at the group of Ezans. Now all the clones engage in a frenzy of slashes. After a while, Ezan senses the energy of the real Phantom and tries to close on in on him, but just before Phantom can be hit, one of the shuriken appears from the side and rams into Ezan! Phantom grins as Ezan seems to be impaled by the attack, however, as Phantom inches closer to the fallen warrior he says,"

Tsc, I knew he was just a lucky fool. What? "

The Ezan that was hit vanishes and Phantom quickly darts his eyes around the area before he says, that was a shadow clone? Impossible, I sensed the most powerful energy source coming from that one!"

All of a sudden a stern voice says," I guess you never learned how to mix your energy among your clones huh? Too bad, because now is the end of you!"

Phantom quickly responds with a," What, no way!"

The Real Ezan had hid himself using an invisibility magic spell and created an extra clone to get Phantom off guard . While Phantom thought he hit the real Ezan before, in reality he just left himself wide open for the true Ezan to attack him from behind!

Phantom is barely able to avoid getting impaled in the head, but Ezan's blade still glances the Dead Cell warrior's left side. As Phantom grasps his wound he grasps his hand tightly and says,"

Why you, you won't get away with that! "

Ezan just lands on the ground and snaps back with," Maybe, but it looks like your own attack is about to finish you off so I doubt you will get the chance. "

Phantom suddenly hears something before he says," What, no the shuriken is heading this way! "

Phantom sees his own attack heading right for him and jumps just in time to avoid getting slashed in half. The energy shuriken then collides with the second one heading in the other direction and the two cancel each other out. Phantom lands on a decaying dead tree and after a few labored breaths the armored soldier says," That was close. To think I almost got finished by my own attack.""

Ezan then has his own energy flare up before he fiercely says," It seems you are not as great as you thought you were. Whatever, fighting you is getting boring. It's time to end this!"

Ezan powers up his energy and charges at Phantom with his soul eater blade glowing. In response, Phantom has his own energy surge before he says," This has been a good test, you're your time has come! "

Phantom all of a sudden puts his hands together before a flash of light blinds Ezan, and after a few seconds the warrior of light realizes that he can't see anything at all! Ezan quickly looks around only to see total darkness before he says," What is this, some cheap illusion? "

Ezan all of a sudden hears something and dashes to the side just in time to hear a slicing sound where he once stood. Ezan realizes how fragile his situation is and quickly darts all around the area and as he does he hears his enemy laugh in the distance before Phantom says," Your very skilled Ezan Kaiba, but even you can't move fast enough to endure my Embrace of Darkness spell! It's no mere blindness spell, the entire area around me is consumed with black, and it's over! You may live up to your name, but you're just not on the level needed to truly be a super elite warrior!"

Ezan then dashes around a bit before he then hears something and quickly slashes his blade around to deflect incoming projectiles. Ezan then closes his eyes before he says," We will see about that scum. It will take more than a cheap trick to get in the way of my mission. Now, right, here!"

Ezan opens his eyes again and looks around before all of a sudden turns around and gets ready by dropping into a partial crouch; by causing his left arm to drawn back while at the same time having his right hand extended forward nearly grasping the blade. After he does that all of a sudden the Soul Eater begins to crackle with lighting, and makes sounds close to chirping birds. He then grasps the _kashira_ (endcap of the _tsuka_, or hilt) of his sword with his left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand on the blade near its tip before he unleashes a lighting fast electric charged stabbing motion, which causes him to hear a grunt.

He instantly unleashes an uppercut with his right fist, a fist that is burning with purple flames, causing an impact that causes a shock-wave that results in the darkness around to shatter! Ezan gives a small smirk as he can see again, and see Phantom in the air with blood before his sword surges with purple energy. He then quickly says," It's over for you, Delta Ray Edge!"

Phantom sees Ezan coming for him like a purple blur and tries to block with his own sword, but he is too slow and Ezan slices into the dead cell member with a three part sword combo that leaves a triangle like scar on Phantom's chest. The attack caused Phantom to drop his sword, as a large amount of blood falls to the ground; the gray warrior grabs his chest in pain.

Phantom then glares at his enemy before he says in a pained tone," I did not think your fighting style included the Shinsengumi Kenjutsu technique, nor that you would combine fire and lighting magic at once. So, that was the Chdori slash, the slash that can strike through lighting and sounds like a thousand birds. Tsc, Ezan Kaiba, I see I was mistaken. You are no amateur. But, even you should have not been able to see me move in total darkness! "

Ezan just gets in to another fighting stance before he says," Once more, you truly failed to have grasped what you are up against. True, I could not fallow your body, but I could trail your energy. My vision is better then that of a owl, and for someone who moved so sloppy it was easy to find you. Really now, you got confident and laxed up on your form and noise movment, you have no right to call yourself a elite anything.

"Phantom grasps his fist as he glares at Ezan and says," No, that's impossible, a mere human could not trail even my energy merely with the naked eye! Unless, no! "

Phantom then realizes the man in front of him now has red blazing eyes with black, shifting pupils before he tenses up and says," Those eyes, they look like the legendary Sharingan eyes! But, the Uchiha clan is nearly wiped out. Just what are you, some sort of machine?"

Ezan then narrows his eyes before he says," What I am maverick, is your death. Thanks for the compliment, but it will not save you. I do belive you now know to much about me, all the more reason you can't be allowed to get away."

Phantom just clenches his hands before he wryly says," I thought as much, but I do not feel like dying today."

Ezan has his sword glow once more before he harshly says," Don't make me repeat myself. Your time has come, time you face your absolute justice! "

Phantom quickly jumps back before he says," Not just yet, my skills are still needed by Commander Craft. Goodbye Ezan Kaiba, today's battle goes to you. Just remember that we will win the war!"

Ezan at once dashes off as he says," You're not getting away! "

Ezan charges in to finish Phantom off, but at the last second Phantom presses a button on his uniform and just like Fefnir a flash appears that results in him begin gone when Ezan can see again! The cold warrior then gasps his sword tightly before he says," Blast, I should have known he would do something like this! Hum, now what. If one of these Zeon warriors can keep me on my feet, then I wonder how the others are doing. Someone like Ben would probably be overwhelmed. "

Just then he sees some more Zaku battle droids land and begin to target him. He just chuckles darkly and then dryly says," More of them? Oh well, I guess I can clear my way through you scrap heaps and see if anyone needs assistance. Now then, who wants to go first? "

* * *

As Ezan slashes his way through the attacking battle droids on his way to the twilight mansion, to see how the battle is progressing, the fight still rages on between Ben, Stan and Barbatos. The two Enji are having difficulty damaging the ax wielding madman, but neither is willing to give up. Ben and Barbatos clash for a bit, but Ben quickly realizes that his enemies much larger blade gives him a advantage as Barbatos rips up the ground that he struck with his Ax and then strikes Ben again, Ben blocks the incoming Ax but he oes not take the newly added rubble in to account and as a result feels intense pain in his right shoulder! As Ben sees his shoulder looking blue he becomes even more determined to keep his distance. Barbatos sees Ben's worried look before he sneers and says,"

I have waited for revenge for so long and yet both of you are a joke!"

Ben sighs before he responds with, "You have no idea what I can really do, I'm just warming up!" Barbatos aims the bladed side of his ax at Ben before barking back with," Your courage will only hasten your death, boy!"

Stahn sees the raw anger in the blue haired man's eyes before he moans and says," You, why do you have such a grudge against me anyway? I would remember if I made a guy like you so angry."

Barbatos chuckles before he says," We may have never met, but your former swordian Dymlos was the one who killed me!"

Stahn looks shocked before he stares at the large man intently and says," What?"

Barbatos grasps his fist tightly before he says," During the war of Heaven and Earth one thousand years ago on the world of Aether I lost in battle to Dymlos. History remembers him while I was erased from time! I have suffered in hell for millennia until I was brought back to this world by the power of the holy woman Elraine."

Its Bens turn to gasp as he says," Elraine? You mean that Sithantos women who tried to have King Atem kidnapped? If she brought you back, then that means you're just another servant of Xehamaru!"

Barbatos growls a bit before he barks out," I don't care for what purpose I was brought back to the living! As long as I have a chance to validate my existence and get my revenge, I will do whatever is asked of me in return!"

Ben looks at his enemy with disgust before he says," That sounds like a pretty selfish reason to me, it's no wonder you were written out of history. You're just a crazed attention seeking jerk who does not deserve to be remembered!"

Barbatos instantly looks like he is going to explode with rage before he says," You worthless brat! A weak loser like you cannot judge me!"

Stahn looks annoyed again before he says, If your grudge is with Dymlos, then why do you want to kill me so badly?"

Barbatos responds with an eager laugh before he says," Heh, you may not be Dymlos, but you were chosen by him to be his successor. It may not be quite the same but killing you is the closest I will get to killing him. That's why I let Elraine warp me all the way to this space city, to satisfy my hunger!"

Ben looks shocked before he says," You do all of this just to satisfy yourself? That's not very honorable. A true warrior fights for the justice of the innocent!"

Barbatos then has a red aura blaze around his body before he says," I had enough lecturing from a skinny brat! Before I kill Stahn, you will die first! "

With that he charges at Ben with such speed that Ben barely has the time to get out of the way! Ben is able to dodge, but the impact from Barbatos' ax causes a strong force that blows Ben back. As Ben is painfully smacked hard in to a lamppost he coughs and says," Such power, he hits like a mobile suit!"

Barbatos then grins wildly and says," See, boy? This is the power of a warrior who has real strength!"

Stahn sees the extent of Ben's injuries and says," Stand back Ben, he's too strong for you! I'll fight him myself."

Barbatos turns to the Enji Captain and angrily says," I am glad you are so eager to face me, but how about you stand still until I remove this brat from this world? Negative Gate!

"Barbatos puts out his free hand and uses a magic skill to trap Stahn in a globe of dark magic energy! "

Stahn quickly finds himself being surrounded and says," Hey, what is this? AHH!"

Ben sees his senior Enji scream out in pain before he anxiously says," Captain Stahn!"

Barbatos then grasps his free hand gleefully before he says," Ha, no matter how you struggle, you cannot break out of that energy sphere of mine until I feel like it! Now then, where were we, boy? Oh, right, I was just about to kill you!"

Ben tries to be as defiant as he can as he gets back in to a fighting stance and says," I am not as weak as you think! It's my destiny to become one of the greatest heroes of the universe and with the Star Sword by my side I am not going to let it end now!"

Barbatos then grasps his Ax tightly before he says," Tsk, my you are quite the dreamer, but one on one you have no chance against me!"

Ben grins himself and says," Is that so? I guess I will have to even the odds then, Shadow clone formation! "

With this Ben creates nine other copies of himself and they all surround the blue haired warrior.

Barbatos quickly looks around and says," That's an interesting spell you just cast, but no matter how many of you there are it changes nothing!"

A bunch of Bens then chuckle before the one in the middle quips back with," We will see about that! "

With this, all of the Bens attack Barbatos at once, and at first it seems like the barrage of the Bens from all sides is too much for the ax wielding warrior to handle. But Ben soon sees that, even when he lands a blow it does not hurt Barbatos more than a glancing blow! The real Ben then gulps before he says," Hey, even when I hit him with a direct blow he seems to just take it as if it was nothing!"

Barbatos then laughs before he proudly states," You're right boy, it's because I am a true warrior while you are just a delusional brat! You are just a joke, you may be able to make copies of yourself, but let me show you what a real spell is. Evil Sphere! "

Barbatos unleashes his power and blows all of the Bens back with an aura of dark energy that shatters the clones and knocks the real Ben hard. Ben gets up from the ground, determined as ever, but the last attack hurt him a lot. As Ben staggers back to his feet he says, "Just great, this guy laughs off everything I throw at him . It doesn't matter though; I won't allow myself to lose!"

Barbatos suddenly has his weapon glow red before he says," You are starting to become an annoyance, time to remove you from my sight! Genocide Braver! "

The blood thirsty warrior turns his ax to its side and fires a massive dark energy blast from it! Stahn sees the amount of energy being thrown at his comrade before he says," No, Ben! Get out of the way!"

Barbatos hears this and responds with," It's far too late, time for you to be blasted to pieces, like the worthless weakling you are!"

Ben quickly feels the amount of energy coming for him before he braces himself and says," No! I am not just some weakling for you to knock around! I am an Enji Knight, a warrior that will crush evil where it stands. You won't get in the way of my dream to become a hero! Shinryukenha! "

Ben explodes with power as his magic energy rises to new lengths and he fires off his best energy attack to collide with Barbatos' energy attack. The two collide with explosive force. As it soon become clear that neither beam is able to break through the other and it seems like a stalemate. Stahn sees Ben standing firm before he says," Wow, I never knew Ben had that kind of move in him. "

Barbatos gets more outraged at Ben's existence by the second before he snarls out," How is it that this boy can match my own power? It's impossible for someone like you!"

Ben unleashes even more energy before he says," I am more than what you think I am! I am Ben Auro, the next great Enji master of the universe! Now I am going to defeat you!"

Barbatos then has veins form on his forehead before he says," Never, I will not allow some cretin like you to erase me! "

Both of them keep pushing all of their power into their energy blasts until finally the beams give way and both combine to form a fierce explosion that everyone can sense, not to mention it creates a shock wave that shakes the very foundation of the space colony! Ben is blasted back into a wall as well and hopes that Barbatos is as tired as he is before he wearily says," Man, I think I used nearly all of my power in that attack. Maybe if I am lucky the ax man used all of his power too." To Ben's dismay he hears a loud laugh before Barbatos snarls out, "A real warrior needs nothing like luck, only power! "

Ben sees that all of his efforts seemed to have only succeeded in making his opponent looking even more psychotic before he says," Oh, come on!"

Barbatos does not mind the blood on his face before he snorts and says," I admit boy; you are more powerful than I first thought. But I am the strongest warrior in the universe! I cannot be defeated by the likes of you, no matter how hard you try; you will never have the power to match mine! Even if you could, look at you. It's clear that last attack drained you of your power while I can still fight for days!"

Ben realizes his own heavy breathing before he says," You may be right, but I am an Enji in training and we prepare for every situation."

He takes out an elixir from his pocket and backs away from his opponent. Barbatos notices this and says," What's this?"

Ben just grins and says," I may be out of power now, but I just have to drink this to get my strength back and then we can resume this fight!"

Barbatos looks furious before he yells out," Weakling, real warriors do not use items in battle!"

Ben shrugs before he says," Hey, it's fair to have a backup plan."

Barbatos then unleashes enough power to crack everything around him before he says," If you can't win on your own power you deserve to die! Execution!"

Ben suddenly hears something before he says," Huh, AHH! "

Right as Ben is about to take the elixir to get his power back, Barbatos unleashes a strange new attack! Ben sees that a dark symbol appears both above him and behind him and before he can move they both shoot out and entangle Ben in a powerful grip of dark magic energy! Ben screams in pain as his body is attacked from all sides. Ben struggles to move only to be zapped, causing him to say," AH, I can't move!"

Barbatos then looks amused as he says," Heh, this attack is a more extreme and painful version of the skill I have Stahn trapped over there in. It will kill you very soon and vary painfully unless I free you from it. That will teach you to think you can win by cheating! Ugh, a worm like you thought you could be my equal with items? Cheaters like you, who deny me my glory through tricks, I hate you the most! In a real battle there is no items, only might! NO ITEMS EVER! "

With this Barbatos charges at Ben before he grasps him with his free hand by the throat! Barbatos then proceeds to lifts Ben by the throat before he slams Ben so hard to the ground hard enough to cause a small crater! Barbatos instantly fallows up by smashing his foot on Ben's stomach a few times before kicking Ben to the side! On top of all of this Ben is still feeling pain from the Execution spell and is now hurting all over. Barbatos sees how much pain Ben is in before he says," This entire fight has been a laugh; in fact you might make a good jester if you can praise me right! How about this, boy? Since you had some clever moves at your disposal, I will make a deal with you. Agree to serve me as my slave and I will let you live!"

Despite his many wounds Ben struggles to glare at Barbatos before he bitterly says," Never, I will never serve some psycho like you!"

Barbatos slams the ground with his Ax and says," If you are so set on being a hero, then die like the weak fool you are!"

Stahn sees Barbatos have his spell begin to glow before he says," No, Ben! Blast it, I have to break out of this stupid thing. Damn it, no spell is going to shut me down!"

Meanwhile Ben's emotions are boiling up inside him before he gets hit again and says, "AH, I can't let it end like this. I won't die! "

With that, the Star Sword begins to glow, just as the column of darkness around Ben explodes! The blue haired villain laughs, as he thinks he killed Ben and on the top of his lungs says,"

HAHAHAHA! That boy was an idiot to the very end! No one can stop me from making my mark on history! Now then Stahn, I believe it's your turn."

He removes the magic binding around Stahn and widens his eyes before he says," I hope you last longer, this is almost too easy!"

Stahn just has his energy explode before he says," You demented nutcase! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Ben!"

Barbatos now looks full blown psychotic before he says," Fool, You showed be more concerned about what I am going to do to you! Enough, ill grind your bones!"

Barbatos instantly prepares to charge his way to hack his target till all of a sudden a determined voice says," Hey, wait a second. We are not done yet!"

Barbatos freezes in his tracks before he quickly turns around and says,"What? He survived? That's not possible! He should be, Urg! "

Barbatos is surprised as he gets pushed back from a powerful energy coming from the smoke. Soon the smoke gets blown away as Ben appears with a powerful aura around him and his Star Sword is glowing. He is in the same powered up state that he was on his fight against Rick in the Under Sector, as once more his Star Sword has become two separate blades.

Stahn notices just how much energy Ben is producing before he blinks a bit and says," Incredible! Ben has risen his power to about my level, maybe even higher!"

Barbatos sees how large Ben's aura is and sees the resolute look in his eyes before he says," What? There is no way you could do this!"

Ben gives Barbatos a glare that's sharp enough to make the large man flinch before he says," I told you, my dream is to become the greatest hero of the Enji order. In order to do that, I must live through this mission, I will not allow myself to lose to some selfish nut job like you! It's over!"

Barbatos grinds his teeth so hard he chips one of them before he yells out," Worthless brat, how dare you talk to me like that! I had enough; I am going to chop that arrogant little head of yours off! Now Die! Gah! "

Barbatos goes into attack Ben, but as he swings his ax, Ben counters and punches the blue haired foe hard in the stomach. Before his opponent can react Ben then slashes at Barbatos with both of his blades leaving an x-shaped scar across his chest! Barbatos just seemed more shocked then hurt before he coughs up blood and says," AHHH, Why you!"

Ben just gives a small but smug grin before he flatly says," It hurts, does it not? How does it feel to see what your victims feel like? You're the one who insisted on being so barbaric, so let's see how you like your own style forced down your throat!"

Barbatos has his eyes bulge before he says," You will not insult me! Die! Ex,"

Ben does not even let his enemy finish before he quickly says," Not this time, Shining Flare Storm!"

Ben unleashes his ultimate attack, the attack he was going to use on his fight with Rick until he surrendered. This attack is like a barrage of giant energy blades going through its' target. When the attack ends Barbatos' ax has been knocked out of his hand and his armor is all torn up, yet he still stands, if barely. Ben sees Barbatos bleeding all over his body and as he sees his target bare his murderous eyes on him he just says in a deadly calm fashion,"Still have not had enough, or do you want me to kill you now?"

Barbatos then thrusts his arms in to the air and roars at the top of his lungs before he definitely says," I am the great Barbatos, I will not allow you to erase me!"

All of a sudden Stahn then decides to chip in as he shouts out," Oh shut up, you're just a sore loser who can't admit he has been beaten! Maybe this will convince you, Satsugeki Bukouken! "

Stahn then slams into the already weak Barbatos with a powerful blazing nineteen hit sword combo that ends with his foe begin hit with a powerful fiery downward slash that causes a strong enough impact to blast Barbatos into a hover bus. When the psycho gets up this time, he is bleeding heavily. Stahn sees that despite the many burn marks and wounds on his target he is still looking hell bent on killing before he sighs and says, "Man, can't you take a hint?"

Barbatos just staggers forward before he says," I will not let you erase me. I will validate my existence!"

Ben just points both of his blades at his enemy and says," Your selfish desire is why you got this far, people like you never change so I guess I have no choice but to kill you."

Barbatos smashes the ground in front of him with his fists and says," Never, I will never allow you to ki, what the? Now who is it? "

Barbatos hears footsteps and turns around to see a platoon of Lylat solders coming his way with their guns on him! The blue armored leader of the troops sees the Enji before he says,"

Captain Stahn Sergeant Juno of the Jet Force Gemini unit here for back up sir!"

Stahn chuckles before he says," Glad to see some of you guys are hanging in there."

Juno then sees Barbatos glaring at him before he says," This is the target huh? Ready men, open fire!"

Juno at once fires off a rocket and Barbatos responds by upper cutting the incoming missile before he sneers and snidely says," It seems now is not the best time to end this. Stahn Aileron, Ben Auro. I swear to kill both of you! "

With that Barbatos casts a spell just as the rest of the soldiers open fire and warps himself out of there! Ben realizes how quickly he has lost his target before he grasps his weapons tightly and says,"No, he got away! I have to , urg."

Ben goes to move but falls to the ground from exhaustion. Also the Star Sword returns to its original form."Stahn realizes Ben is looking pale before he runs up and says," Hey Ben, are you alright? "

Ben struggles to move his head to the left before he says," Sorry about that Captain, I just feel so tired all of a sudden."

Stahn just chuckles and says," Hey, don't worry about it, you saved my neck out there in the sand, you pulled so may sweet moves out there, so you deserve a break."

Ben nods and says,"Well, I guess I am tired. I'll just lay down for a few, whew." With that Ben collapse from his injuries and as he closes his eyes the wary Enji Capitan in front of him says,"

Hey, are you alright? Hey, are any of you guys a healer here?"

Juno then looks around before responding with," My sister Vela is one, Get over here and help this kid out, will you?"

The blue haired women behind him at once salutes and says," Right away!"

Stahn then takes a deep breath before he says," Whew, that guy was rough. The worst part is that he was just a side show, there are still all of these Zeon guys to kick around. Hey, has anyone seen my squad? "

* * *

As Ben is getting healed back to full power, and Stahn tries to find his squad, the last major battle is unfolding between Cloud and Commander Craft. Since the two have fought many times before, when Craft was an Enji master along with the fight on Sonic's world, both warriors know each other's moves. Unfortunately, this also means that neither warrior can get pass the others' defenses. At the moment Cloud and Craft have their swords locked into each other. Craft sees Cloud managing to stand his ground before he chuckles and says," Impressive Cloud, I see you continue to get stronger."

Cloud manages to dodge another shot before he says," I will keep getting stronger; to prevent guys like you from doing what you want in this universe!"

Craft looks annoyed at Cloud's resolve before he cynically says," You Enji Knights are the ones on the wrong side. That's why I left the order in the first place; Master Myers is blind to the truth."

Cloud sees Craft try to skewer him with the blades on his extra hands before he dashes back and tensely says," It's you who are blind Craft. For being a former Enji Master, why can you not see that Weil Zabi and Xehamaru are just using this Galactic Civil war to accomplish their own ends?

Craft just eyes Cloud carefully before he responds with," I may not know what everyone's real reason is, but I fight for the cause of Zeon to break away and be free to live by our own rules."

Cloud sighs before he snaps back with," Just because the Lylat Kingdom wants to rule everyone under the same law, it does not make it evil. King Atem, like his father before him, just want to make sure everyone in this universe has a chance to have a chance for peace and justice. I thought you used to agree with that."

Cloud sees the former Enji Master's eyes flare up with anger before he gruffly says," I did, until I realized it was all a lie! You're all just serving another government that wants to control everything! It all sounds good, but in the end talk is talk no matter how fancy it sounds! The ideas of the Lylat Kingdom are just that, ideals, dreams that will never become reality! It's true in theory the Lylat Kingdom sounds better, but the reality is that the hearts of the entire universe will never be united, and war will never cease. No matter how we resist, soldiers like us will fight to decide who has the right to be happy, it's the one fight we will never win.

Call it fate, call me a fool, but I seen enough to realize that people are just too stubborn to every truly make such pipe dreams come true. After all if I am wrong, then why did what happen to the world of Irazous and this very place happen? Why did people choose to cause such horrors? I'll tell you why Cloud, it's because that's the true nature of all living beings!"

Cloud just looks weary before he says," Damn it, your letting your disgust blind you Craft! Irazous, the Twilight Town space colony, they were both horrible accidents, Craft! I lost friends before too, but I do not use that as an excuse to hate the worlds and lose faith in everything!"

Craft just has his metal hands rotate quickly before he says," Cloud, I see you are incapable of meeting me eye to my eye. A pity, for now you must die in the name of Zeon! "

With that, Craft fires his hand energy cannon at Cloud again, but this time Cloud is ready for it this time and powers up and then defects this blast with his sword into the air. As the energy shot explodes in the air, Cloud attacks Craft before he can react with his level three limit skill attack, Finishing Touch.

This attack is Cloud using his magic power to create a light at the tip of his sword. Cloud throws a funnel of rising air that sucks in a surprised Craft and traps him in a magic powered tornado. As Craft is trapped in the tornado, Cloud dives high in the air and gathers his power into his blade to try and get a finishing blow. As the spiky haired warrior tries to land the final blow he somberly says," I'm sorry it has to come to this, but I won't let you do as you please."

Craft just grins before he says," I am impressed to see how your power and skills have grown, but you have forgotten one of the biggest rules of the battlefield! Never let your guard down, because you never know what surprises your opponent has in store!"

With that, Craft presses a button on his robotic right arm and out of it comes two flash grenades! At the same time, Craft's feet turn into hover feet and next, Craft throws the grenade into the air and it blinds Cloud and then the Cyber warrior uses the hover feet to break out of Cloud's wind attack and charge right at Cloud! Craft next turns his left hand into a giant clamp to grab the blind Cloud and ram him hard into the nearest building! Cloud sees just how much of his enemy is made of metal before he says," Grr, I see you have even more enchantments than last time, Craft."

Craft carelessly responds with," Heh, Although I loathe the fact that I lost most of my humanity to the fight on Irazous, I must admit that because of it I was able to become reborn as one of the most powerful fighters in the universe! Cloud, I am sorry but you will be made an example to all Enji who continue to be misguided, farewell!"

With that Craft puts his sword back in its sheath and turns his hand into another energy cannon! However, before it fires at Cloud's head a blue energy shock wave hits Craft from the side! Cloud takes the chance to break away and sees that the blast came from Squall!

Squall just arrived to the battlefield and when he saw Cloud trapped he used his Fated Circle limit break attack to free Cloud in time. Cloud sees Squall land besides him before he shrugs and casually says," Squall, a little close there, but thanks for the save."

Squall looks at Craft before he shrugs and says," Don't mention it. Looks like Craft is full of tricks."

Craft sees his former comrade glaring at him before he chuckles again and says," Well, well, Squall Lionheart, so you to have been unable to see the truth."

Squall gives a snort of disgust before he says," You're the one who can't see the truth, Craft!"

Cloud just takes out a second sword from his large blade and says," I would save my breath, he seems to be hell bent on not listing."

Craft grins and fallows up with," Cloud is correct, no matter what lies you say you won't trick me into leaving my path."

Squall just raises an eyebrow at this and says," Tricked? It's you who is being conned Craft. As long as this war lasts, we are all just playing Xehamaru's game."

Craft's eyes waver for a second before he says," Xehamaru, I admit I never trusted that power crazed fool nor did I believe the words of Sithantos. But still I honor the support they have given to our cause. Besides, you are the ones that murdered Patriarch Havoc Drashid on planet Hyrule!"

Cloud looks baffled as he says," You believed Xehamaru's speech? Craft, Xehamaru murdered the real Havoc three years ago and has taken his place ever since! I saw it with my own eyes, Xehamaru broke out of the shell of Havoc that he wore to disguise himself. Face it, you are being manipulated!"

Craft then gets angry before he says," No matter what lies you try to fool me with, you will never make me betray the cause I swore to fight for!"

Squall just unleashes his magical energy before he says," You're right, Cloud, this guy is not going to listen. Guess we will just have to bring him in. At least two on one should even the odds."

Craft lowers his sword arm before quickly responding with," You may be right in a normal situation but you forgot about this! Separate Solidus!"

Cloud sees the former Enji Master have his sword glow before he cringes and says," Great, I was hoping to defeat him before he did that. "

Craft then uses the move that he used when he fought Cloud on Sonic's world and summons two extra arms out of his back. Next, he uses his sword's power to turn it into four separate blades; each one has an elemental power to it. One has fire, the other air, then water and lastly, earth. Craft then goes into a fighting stance similar to General Grivous from Star Wars. Squall then sees various energies surging around his enemy before he tenses up and says," Well, this changes things."

Cloud sees Craft spinning his blades around like fans before he braces himself and says," Be careful, he can wield them all very quickly."

Craft eyes both of the Enji before he says," I commend you for making me resort to this, now show me what you both can really do! "

With that, Craft charges at the two Enji with all four blades and as soon as he starts attacking the level of his intensity increases. Both Cloud and Squall quickly see thanks to the cybernetics on there enemy he is able to attack with all four blades smoothly and they are having a hard enough time just avoiding all of the blades, nevertheless getting a strike in. To make it worse, each of Craft's blades randomly fires a magic spell to further push the two Enji into a corner. As Cloud avoids being slashed in half by one blade he blocks two other slashes with his own two swords only to be hit by a stream of fire in his right leg! Cloud quickly goes to heal his burnt limb with a cure spell before he says,"

" He is moving at a even faster pace than last time. This could become a problem."

Squall deflects an ice blast before he nods and says," We will be here all day if this keeps up. Cloud, I have an idea, follow my lead, alright?"

Cloud just nods and replies with," Got it.

Craft just narrows his eyes before he says;" Your plans won't help you defeat me, now fall!"

Craft goes to slash at Squall but Squall blocks with his own sword and then fires a shot from his gun-blade into Craft's arm! Craft recoils in pain and then Cloud presses the assault with his Sword Beam limit attack to hit Craft, who just manages to block the strike in time.

However, this is what Squall was waiting for, as he powers up and slams into Craft with his most powerful limit break, the Lion Heart attack!

Squall rapidly slashes at Craft with a powerful sword combo that ends with Craft blown into the air and his blades knocked out of his hands. Craft lands on the floor hard and gets back up with cuts all over his body. Craft sees his lower left arm is emitting sparks of lighting before he chuckles bitterly and says," Cloud, Squall, I see you both have become very powerful. Unfortunately, I have no more time for games. Above all else I must destroy Oolong Grunty and his plans to sell us out! It's time to end this, despite your skills I'll show you how outclassed you two truly are!"

Craft transforms his extra arms to combine them with the other two and transform them into two giant cannons! Cloud sees Craft is gathering a massive amount of energy before he steps back and says," How many transformations does he have?"

Craft then looks manic as he says," Ha, with this blast I will remove you two from my sight and proceed to destroy that swine who thinks he can get away with betraying our cause!"

Both Cloud and Squall are about to take action but before he can all of a sudden a cold voice says,"I am afraid you are mistaken, it is you who will be removed from my sight Craft!"

Craft then widens his eyes in shock before he tensely says," That voice, Kira!"

Suddenly from out of nowhere Kira appears in front of Craft with his sword drawn. As Craft sees Kira glaring at him he angrily says," Well, if it is not Master Myers's son. I hear you have grown to be quite powerful these days. You now even lead the Titan's Special Forces, the Lylat kingdom's best extermination squad."

Kira calmly responds with," Say whatever you like, but it does not matter. I only care about defeating the leader of the attacking force that is trying to destroy the person who has the key to possibly bring order back to this universe."

Craft sneers at this before he gruffly says," I see you are as impolite as ever. It's a shame you did not get some of your brother's people skills."

Kira just raises his sword before he says," I never did see why such a fool was ever able to become an Enji Master. My father lets his heart make too many situations that interfere with his better judgment. I see I will have to correct that now."

Craft uses his magical energy to summon two of his swords back in to his hands before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," You may have the same large amount of magic power as your father but someone as misguided as you can never be at the same level of the Enji masters."

Kira narrows his eyes and harshly says," Oh please. I could care less about what you think. I will bring order to the cosmos, no matter what it takes. In order to do that, I travel across the universe to master all kinds of spells and learn the truth about our realm.

I soon came to the conclusion that this universe is in a constant state of chaos. I won't let fools with deluded ideas try to make things worse just to try and satisfy their foolish dreams. I already dealt with one fool who had the same misguided fate. "

He snaps his finger and Harpuia falls to the ground, he has kept the Dead Cell Member trapped in an ice spell in the air after blasting him earlier. He looks badly injured and barely alive, his lower half is frozen in ice and the rest of his body is crumbled over in blood and scars. As Craft sees the extent of his cohorts injuries he tensely shouts out," Harpuia! What did you do to him?"

Kira sees Harpuia moan before he flatly says," He was quite persistent, but he did not know when to admit he was outclassed, and paid the price as a result."

Harpuia barley manages to lift his head up at his attacker and weakly mutters out,"You, I won't forget this.

Kira glares at the green warrior before he says," Maverick scum, no matter how noble you claim your cause is, in reality you are all just delusional terrorists that bring disharmony to all. I will not show any mercy to those that bring disorder! Now face your fate!"

Craft sees Kira raise his sword before he instantly shouts out," I will not allow you to harm my men!"

Kira is about to deal a fatal blow to Harpuia but Craft then unleashes his powered up energy cannon attack at Kira. In response, Kira just points his blade forward. Despite the size of his attackers energy blast to everyone's shock as soon as it touches the glowing sword the energy shatters in to countless fragments The leader of Dead Cell is shocked at this and says," What? "

Kira then points his blade at the former Enji Master before he says," I told you Craft; I have learned powers and spells throughout all of space and have surpassed you and most of the other masters. There is no way for you to defeat me."

Craft then clenches his teeth and says," It's more than the number of skills; it's the warrior spirit that counts!"

Kira then forms a small grin before he says," Your outdated ideas are a threat to the Lylat Kingdom, and that is why your life is now over!"

Cloud sees his superior ready to strike before he says," Kira, isn't it a better idea to capture him?"

Kira just chuckles before he says," He's the sort that will never surrender; besides, killing him will break the rest of the forces fighting moral. You two stand back I will finish him myself."

Craft then readies himself and says," Even if you are the Grand Master's son, I will not allow you to get away with your antics in the name of Zeon! "

Craft then charges at Kira, but Kira just suddenly lowers his sword to have it point to the ground and seems to be casting a spell before he says,"I think I will educate you about the difference between us, consider it a gift."

Soon a flash engulfs the area . When Craft can see again, he sees three male humans and a dark skinned female, his former comrades that died in the war with Irazous. Craft blinks for a few seconds before he says," Erick, John, Kenshin, Alicia! You're all alive. But, how?"

Erick smiles before saying," We were waiting for you, Craft. "

Alicia nods and says," We want you to know something."

Craft shifts his eyes around before he says," What is it?" Alicia goes to call for his hand and he grabs for it, but all of a sudden she stabs him in the stomach! Craft just looks mortified before he says," Alicia? Why?"

Alicia then forms a wicked smile as she answers with," It's because you are weak."

As Craft struggles to grasp this turn of a evens all of a sudden Kira says," Your ties to your emotions make you weak and drag down your power!"

Craft then yells out in a depraved fury before he says," Kira! But then where did everyone, no! "

All of Crafts friends vanish and where Alicia's hand was Kira's is now there. Kira just looks at Craft with disgust before he says," For someone who was a former Enji Master, you are quite easy to trick. That was my Absolute Hypnosis spell. It draws out the deepest desires of my opponent and presents it to them to let down their guard, perfect for leaving the enemy open for a lethal blow. "

Cloud sees the holy light illuminating from the son of the Grand Masters sword before he says," I never knew Kira could do something like that."

Squall eyes Kira carefully before he says," His power is even more powerful than I first thought. "

Craft looks completely furious at this point before he spits out," You, I will not let you disgrace the memories of my friends! Prepare to die!"

Kira all of a sudden has his energy explode out of him, unleashing enough pressure to freeze Craft in his tracks before he fiercely says," Please, you are the one who will now die! Paradise Lost Waltz!"

In a flash, Kira powers up his aura and punches Craft several times per second! Each punch is powerful enough to shake the Space Colony! When Kira is done, he kicks the wounded Craft into the ground, leaving a shock wave in its wake. He then descends in to the air, causing Harpuia to shout out," Commander Craft, no!"

Cloud sees the massive holy aura surrounding Kira nearly covering the artificial sky before he grimaces and says," What is Kira trying to do, destroy the entire colony?"

Squall feels the entire area shake and hears a noise like a boat ready to crack open, and then realizes that the entire massive construct is on the verge of shattering from Kira 's power before he says," I never saw Kira use an attack like this."

Kira is currently looking at his former comrade with disgust before he says," Now can you see, Craft? I have reached unrivaled power by throwing away my emotions and embracing myself to bring order to this universe. Someone like you who is bound to your emotions can never reach my level. You have been anchored by the past, refusing to move on, clinging to your selfish desires to life while refusing to see what is truly right. Such a being ruled by such pitiful emotions can never be allowed to shape the future."

Craft sees the absolute will in the eyes of the Enji Knight before he chuckles bitterly and says," To think you are Myers's son and yet you have so little in common. A pity you did not die in your brother's place. I may have gotten rebuilt in to a cyborg but your the one who seems to have thrown away his heart!"

Kira emits a snicker before he says," I will take that as your last words. For someone who has been fighting for so long and insisting on being a pure soldier you still don't understand. I am not shackled by selfish ambitions or desires, I have willingly become a pure vessel of justice to do what must be done to bring true peace. Still, I will send your regards to father. After this maybe even that arrogant president of yours will understand the true power of the Enji Knights. "

Before Kira can respond all of a sudden a proud voice shouts out," The only thing the president will understand form the results of this mission is who the true superior race is!"

Before anyone can respond all of a sudden everyone years screams before Cloud sees Vaan and Jerid go flying in to the building besides Kira, with a dozen Lylat Soldiers fallowing them through the building! All of a sudden the Super Skrull commando gleefully jumps in to the battle zone before Cloud sighs and says," Great, just what nobody needs. Is that the hostile that was fighting Stahn and his squad? Where his Stahn and Lisa?"

The Super Skrull just walks up to a wounded soldier and gleefully kicks his head in to a car before he laughs and says," Those two cowards escaped my sight, most likely because they knew they were powerless to stop me! Ah Craft, I see your showing how feeble you have become! I think I smell a promotion!"

Craft sees the Super Skrull glance at him and Kira before he sighs and says," Kl'rt, do you know who you want to kill? Stand down and retreat, you can't hope to defeat Kira. "

The Super Skrull just laughs madly before he says," Fear from the so called Big Boss? I knew there was no way you really could be a soldier of luck! Whatever, I'll take the glory for myself!" Kira just glances at the green skinned Zeon warrior with a calculated look before he coldly says," If you want to die Skrull, then so be it. "

The Super Skrull then has his fist turn to a stone texture before he says," Talk big human, I have been modified to be the ultimate warrior and ill prove it by killing you all! Who wants to go first!"

Cloud sees the Super Skrull eyeing him before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," Don't think ill humor you, this will be quick."

Cloud quickly jumps up and prepares to attack but while his new enemy starts to go for a charging punch he shocks everyone by extending his arm like elastic and grabbing Cloud right in to the air! The new hostile gladly and quickly smashes Cloud right in to a hover craft before he says," Oh it will be quick Enji, I am hungry for glory!"

Squall sees the Super Skrull looking delighted before he says," Looks like he is not called super for no reason. Fine, you're not just a grunt. Still, you're going down all the same! Fated Circle! "

Squall quickly jumps up and unleashes a wave of energy but is shocked to see his foe respond by extending his free hand, and having Squall 's attack shatter! The Super Skrull then glares at Squall and says," Damn conceited humans, time every last one of you learn your place in the galactic food chain! "

The green warrior extends his other hand to try and smash Squall. The scar faced Enji manages to block the strike with his Gun blade, but the force of his blow still pushes Squall back. Squall notices he felt like he slashed stone, before he then notices that his enemies fist is burning before a fiery stream consumes him! As the Enji quickly uses his magic to not be burnt to death Super Skrull laughs and says," That's right, burn infernal creature! This war will prove who the true, oh? "

The goblin like fighter then notices something and jumps up just in time to see the ground shatter around him! The Super Skrull sees Kira is now standing where he once stood before he grimaces and says," Feisty one are we? Close, but not close enough!"

Kira sees the Super Skrull now flying in mid air before he sighs and says," I see you are not without skill. Seems the reports about the Skrull Empire and the Zeon Federation working hard on a super soldier with various fighting talents were not inaccurate. Still, despite your power you're just a sideshow, a sideshow that I have no time for. "

The Super Skrull gets furious at the man's indifference before he has both of his hands burn with fire till he says," I had enough with your conceit human! The Skrulls were the dominate empire of the entire western region of the universe till you humans worked with the Kree to cripple us with tricks! I'll gladly be the legend that sets the natural order right!"

Kira just sighs before he says," Bah, another pathetic fool consumed with past glories. The Skrulls lost their glory centuries ago and it was brought on by their own arrogance, their refusal to realize their own true place, to realize they reached there zenith and can never reclaim it as they are now. Defying the natural order because you can't expect your place just makes you pathetic, and will only grant you total decimation if you persist. "

The Super Skrull just snarls at this before he says," I think someone needs to learn just how powerful I am! Die trash! "

The Super Skrull extends his hands and everyone can hear a buzzing sound they can't see anything. Still something seems to have happened as the Zeon agent laughs madly and says," HAH! One of my powers is to create invisible force fields, and I just created one around you Enji, one that will suffocate you utterly! "

Kira just looks up and around before he unleashes an explosion of energy that seems to shatter this invisible barrier and smash the Super Skrull in to the ground! The genetically modified life form is mortified to see Kira walk calmly up to him before Kira says," That's the extent of your power? I thought the Zeon Federation was serious about creating soldiers that can change the shape of a battle zone by themselves. In any case, you will pay dearly for thinking such meager talents can stand in the way of justice you arrogant Skrull.

"The Super Skrull sees the leader of the Titans have his sword glow before his eyes flicker and he tensely says," Damn it, no mere human can hope to be my superior! You must have used a trick!"

Kira then grasps his sword tightly before he says," I can use illusions but I assure you scum, my superior power is very real. "

Kl'rt suddenly widens his eyes before he says," Maybe you are strong, but you're still nothing compared to a Super-Skrull! Die, Helix Inferno! "

All of a sudden the Super-Skrull glows red before he raises his hands and the entire area around him is consumed in red flames! The Zeon commando laughs madly as he says," YES! I am superior to any human, to ANY Enji Knight! I, GUH!"

All of a sudden he feels something, and realizes that Kira not only seems to be indifferent to the flames around him, but he is now stabbing the Super Skrull through his gut! Kira sees his enemy flinch before the Skrull says," How, how can you not be hurt by theses flames? Even with a barrier, the heat should be enough to affect any human. Bah, its still no use Enji, I can rearrange my vital organs to my liking, I can't die so easily! I don't know how you are not feeling my attacks, but ill make you hurt, I swear it!"

Kira then gives a small grin before he responds with,' I do feel the sensation of pain rebel scum, but I don't let such impulses stop me from doing what must be done. Skrull, as you burn in hell listen well. True, most Skrull life forms are born being physically superior to humans but, those who truly seek to excel in all areas can easily surpass your kind's ability.

For some time now I have focused my entire being on not just surpassing the limits of a human body, but the limits of any creature! For the sake of realizing true justice, I will reach that goal no matter what. Now, let me show you the difference between the resolve of one whose entire existence is dedicated to seeing through the end to conflict, and someone who is just a dog hungry for power that he does not deserve!

Skrull, your body may have been modified to be quite formable, but every structure has there weak point or fault lines no matter how small. Too bad for you, I excel at finding weak points, and utilizing them! Enough, Shatter Point! "

With this Kira grasps his free hand and with lighting speed thrusts his middle and index finger straight in to the temple of his enemy! As the fingers penetrate the Super Skrull's skull for a moment it seems to do nothing, till all of a sudden the green Zeon soldier widens his eyes and screams in pain! In only a matter of moments cracks form around the body of Kl'rt, and soon after the Super Skrull gives off one last painful cry before his entire body shatters in to dust!

Harpuia sees the death of his comrade before he looks at Kira again and says," He handled that Super Skrull, someone who took out a regiment on his own like it was nothing. Even the commander, who use to be an Enji Master and has been augmented to have his power artificially enhanced seems to be nothing to him. Is the bloodline of the Myers family truly beyond mortal limits? "

Squall sees Kira casually blow out the flames around him with a gesture before he sees Craft struggling to move before he sighs and says," Well, that was kind of pointless."

Kira turns to Craft and walks up to him once more before he says," War is full of pointless detours Squall, the only thing to do is be prepared to handle them and delete the distubrences as quickly as possible. Now Craft, unless you want a even more agonizing end then the Skrull you will cease defying justice and answer for your crimes."

Craft glares at Kira and quickly staggers up before he says," Wait just a second Kira, you might what to think again before you kill me, or your mission might just end in failure."

Kira then narrows his eyes and icily says," What is this? "

Craft then grins before he says," Take a good look at my chest right now. "

What Craft is talking about is that at the moment Craft's chest is glowing a red color, almost like a warning single.! Kira eyes his target carefully before he says," That's the signal for, a bomb!"

Craft chuckles before he says," That's right, another one of my built in features. Strike me down now and I will automatically releases the lock and wipe you all out with me."

Kira then has his magic aura flare up once more before he says," Foolishness Craft, I will blast you to nothingness before that happens."

Craft then opens his hands and gives a mocking gesture before he says," Maybe, but in that slight chance that happens, my death will give a signal to all the warships to open fire and destroy this place. Your call Commander, what will you do? Willing to test just how great you really are boy?"

Cloud sees Kira harden his face before he tensely shouts," Kira, don't do it!"

Squall nods and fallows up with," Let him go for now or he will take us all down with him!"

Kira grasps his hand tightly and energy surges around it before he says," I am the one in charge in this mission, and I decide I will let you live for now Craft."

Craft looks bitterly at the Enji Knights before he says," Just remember, even if you do get the data from that pig Oolong, you can't stop the glory of Zeon from making its mark! Cloud, Squall I will see you again. All troops move out! Full retreat! "

With that, Craft jumps over to where Harpuia is and picks him up before he then press a button and a warp vortex appears. Craft proceeds to jump into it to return to the ship Admiral Delaz is in. The battle droid army gets the signal and the remaining units all fly back as well. Back in space the Star Fox team, which has been fighting the Star Wolf team this whole time, sees the Zeon ships heading back to the warships. By the way, the Zeon warships look like the Halo warships that the Covenant uses, even though only half of the Covenant sec are part of Zeon. Fox notices the battle ships turning around before he says,

" Hey, it looks like the Zeon guys are turning their tails and fleeing."

Falco sees this and chuckles before he says," I guess they realized who they were dealing with and valued their lives enough to get out of there while they still can! Oh well I, AH!" Falco is promptly finds his left wing shot up by Wolf and the leader of the Star Wolf team chuckles before he says,"

Why worry about the appetizers when you still are playing with the main course! Today is the day I kill you once and for all, Fox! AHH! What was that?

"Just as Wolf was going back to attack he gets his left wings blown away! He sees that the one responsible was the Zeta Gundam! Now that the TIE fighters and the others are in retreat, they turn their attention towards the Star Wolf team . Panther sees the various Gundam's surrounding him before he snarls and says," Those blasted Lylat toys are more trouble than we thought!"

Leon just jeers at this site before he says," They can't stop me, I am the great Leon!"

Wolf sees various attacks coming his way and says," Blast it, we are cornered now. Fine then, Fox you get to live for a little while longer. Just remember that your tail is mine!"

Panther then sighs before he chips in with," Good bye dear Krystal, until we meet again, I hope you come to your senses." The three Wolfen mach-threes fly off and use their new hyper drives to escape from the barrage of shots coming for them. Fox sees this and grunts with anger before he says,"

Blast it, they got away again!"

Krystial sighs before she says," Do not worry Fox, at least every one is alright."

Slippy then scans the Twilight Town Colony and sees his scanners are nearly overloading before he adds," I wonder what happened down there."

Fox looks at the Zeon fleet again and says," I don't know, but we can't let the Zeon ships just get away . ROB, Fire the Great Fox's main weapons at the Command ship! "

Meanwhile, back at the Zeon command ship, the Patriot, Delaz see's Craft is returning to the bridge with his three injured Dead Cell members before he tensely says,"

Craft? You returned. Where Is Grunty?"

Craft smashes the wall to his side so hard that he dents it before he says," Things were going okay until Kira showed up. The son of Grand Master Myers is all the proof I need to see the Lylat Kingdom for what it is. Sadly he seemed to just be toying with me, and killed the Super Skrull with ease. "

Harpuia looks ashamed before he says," That Kira, next time I won't let him get the drop on me!"

Fefnir smashes the chair besides him so hard he breaks it before he angrily says," Next time I see that smart mouthed blonde, she's toast!"

Phantom looks at the blood on his hands before he says," Those Enji Knights, especially Ezan Kaiba. They are the main obstacles to our cause."

Delaz turns rigid before he puts his hands behind his back and says," I see, President Weil and the other at high command will not take this loss well. I doubt the Skrull empire will be happy about seeing their great new weapon turn out so poorly either. "

Craft just looks outside the command deck and says," The reason for our failure is mine; I will explain myself to Weil and face my fate. Even if the Enji Knights find out the plans from Grunty, about our new ultimate weapon, they cannot stop what's destined to come. Soon the Zeon Federation will break free from the Lylat kingdom and become the great power of the cosmos, a power that is the true face of the world! "

Delaz takes a deep pained sigh before he nods and says," Yes, no matter how hard the Lylat Kingdom and there Enji dogs struggle, in the end they will never be able to subdue us. Contact Luciano, and tell him to prepare all ships for hyper space. Full forward retreat!

* * *

As the Zeon ships head for a full retreat, the Great Fox and the other Lylat warships follow in pursuit. They are not able to stop the ships before they jump into hyper space. Back in the Twilight Colony, Stahn, a healed Ben, Lisa and the rest of Ben's squad all regroup with the others and as Stahn sees his fellow Enji he unleashes a big grin and says," Ah, there you are guys!"

Lisa sees her team leader and flicks some hair back before saying," Captain Stan! Where were you all this time! I got lost from the group and then this Zeon nut tried to torch me and I broke my nail because of it!"

Stahn sees how annoyed Lisa is before he chuckles edgily and says," Er, sorry things got a little hectic. But hey, things are fine now, right?"

Kira glares at Stahn before he shouts out," Don't act so carelessly! Bask! Do you have a lock on their signal?"

The member of the Titans radios in a," Sorry sir, but they used some sort of space mixer to make it impossible to follow them."

Kira looks furious as he shouts out a," NO! I was careless; I should have focused on the warships from the start."

Ben shrugs and says," Do not worry Commander Kira, that Oolong guy is still alive, right? That means the mission is a success, so be happy. "

Kira gives Ben a glare that nearly causes the owner of the Star Sword to jump before he snaps out a," Naïve fool! The opposition lives and you say the mission is a success? I cannot tolerate any failure in my missions; A rookie like you should hold his tongue!"

Stahn then moans at this and says," Hey, give the kid a break, Kira! When that Barbatos guy came out of nowhere, if it was not for Ben's help I might not be talking to you right now!"

Lisa just raises a eyebrow before she curiously says," Ben, you really saved Captain Stahn's life? "

Ben struggles to not look to proud before he nods and says," Well, I helped, but he damaged him enough to cause that Ax wielding nut to retreat."

Stahn laughs at this and pats Ben hard before he says,"Don't sell yourself short, kid, you had some pretty sweet moves there."

Ben winces at the other Enji's strong pat but still happily says," Well, thanks, Captain Stahn!"

Stahn all of a sudden looks back at Kira and says," That leads me to my next thing. Kira, the guy who attacked me was not from Zeon. That Sithantos Priestess Elraine revived him and sent him here to kill me. He said she was on my home world, which if you remember is right near here."

The leader of the Titan Special forces does not change his expression at all before he says," What is your point, Stahn?"

Stahn rolls his eyes and says," My point is that since we are in the area, we should find her before she leaves the planet."

Kira instantly answers with," Not now, I have no time for detours."

Ben raises an eyebrow at this and says," But she was the one who tried to capture King Atem, she can't get away with what she has done right?"

Kira gives Ben an even harsher glare before he coldly says," Don't talk to me like you think you have a better idea on how to progress the war. Elraine is a threat, but right now we will escort Oolong Grunty right away before any more mishaps happened. Oh good, it seems the Master Chief has brought him here for me."

Kira is right, as the Master Chief is heading to Kira with Oolong at his side. The Spartan commando gives a quick salute before he says,"

Commander, I was able to protect the target from harm, the data was also unharmed."

Kira regains his calm and nods before replying with," Good work, you have done a fine job to serve the Lylat Kingdom."

Oolong looks at the damage around the area before he chuckles tensely and says," Looks like you boys went through quite a mess, all for me. Don't worry I promise to give you all I have Oink! First though, I want that deal arranged with my demands!"

Kira gazes at the short pig like figure before he dryly says," You will get your deal very shortly. Take him back to the Eternal Justice. Everyone, it's time to leave. Hence we will scan the area one last time and depart shortly.

"Kira then leaves with Grunty and Oolong to his warship. When Kira is gone Cloud looks around and sees his wounded comrades before he puts his sword away and says," Well, it looks like it's over for now."

Doug just chuckles before he quips out," Man that sure was a barrel of bolts."

James moans at this and says," Bad joke man."

Doug shrugs and playfully says," Oh, what do you know about funny anyway."

Ben sees Wyrmmon turn back to Hiryuumon and laugh before he chuckles himself and says," Well, I learned a lesson today. Always watch your back, because you never know when some nut with a giant ax is going to pop out and try and lop off your head. Ugh, I need a vacation."

Doug leans back and says," Good thing our break's coming up soon, eh buddy?"

Ben looks up before he grins and says," Oh yeah. I forgot about that, a few weeks off does sound nice. Oh, Lisa, are you alright?"

The blond haired bombshell nods and says," Of course, those Zeon fashion disasters were a bunch of morons to think they could mess with me!"

Ben responds with," Glad to hear it, oh before I forget, do you know when you have time for that date?"

Lisa looks lost in thought for a second before she smiles and says," Oh that's right, let's see, I think I have an opening about fifty days from now."

Ben winces for a second before he says," Oh, well that's a start. I guess we all have a lot to do. Oh, are you going to have any time free during are break Lisa? I mean, I know you will likely be busy with family but, if there is even a day then I'll take it. "

Lisa all of a sudden turns around and softly says," Oh don't worry about that hun, I won't be spending much time with the family. After all, as talented as a girl as I can't talk to ghosts well."

Ben looks ashamed as he moves his head down and says," Er, sorry Lisa, did not realize you were a orphan. "

Lisa just winks and says," Hard to know when I did not tell anyone right tiger? Its just how it is, I just decided to not let that get me down. After all, I know I am strong enough to make it, with a little help from everyone right? "

Ben looks determined before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," Don't worry Lisa, together we will insure we all make it. I refuse to let anyone kill you, no matter how strong are enemies are, I won't lose to them! "

Lisa looks happy before she bats her eyes and says," I knew I picked the right hero to trust, right hun? You showed me so far you are the real dear, just don't go and break this girls heart ok? Seriously, you have to keep fighting; you have to win so that you can protect us right?"

Lisa then puts her finger right in front of Ben's nose before Ben struggles to not show any embarrassment and tries to pull off a confident grin till he says," Don't worry Lisa, I promise I will live up to my destiny, trust me. After all, I can't die before we go on that date right?"

This causes Lisa to giggle before she says," Oh you can be quite the charmer Benny. You really are persistent eh? Careful now, impatient men are so tacky. I know its not the first time the date's been pushed back but, us important people just have to deal with unset worlds right? Well luckily I am rather sure that this time the date will be set unless the damn planet blows up. Oh wait, I think I have a show to go to, or is that the next day? Let me get back to you, okay? I promise when we do have the date it will be one of those things that are better the more you wait for it! Bye tiger!"

Ben is shocked and quickly stumbles out a ," Bye, Lisa! Sigh, I wish I could get some good luck now and then."

Doug crosses his arms and calmly says," Don't worry man, it will happen. You need time to prepare any way because she was savage out there. "

Ben looks frustrated before he says," Sometimes I wonder what is harder. Fighting crazy warriors or going on a date?"

Ezan sees the dismay in Ben's face and gives out a disgusted sigh before he says," You guys, if you can't get your priorities right, you will just get in the way again. I don't let anything get in the way of my duty. Tsc, that's just one of the many reasons my skills are far beyond all of yours."

Ben then eyes Ezan carefully before he chuckles and says," Wait a second, are you giving me advice Ezan?"

Ezan just puts the Soul Eater back in his sheath before he says," I just don't like having to deal with your screw-up's all of the time. I think I will report now, later."

Ben sees the sliver haired man walk off before he sighs again and says," Man, if Ezan is giving me advice I must be either dreaming or dead . I think I need a vacation before I lose my mind. Oh well, so, I rather not hang out in a place that can give me cancer so who is up for getting out of here and get something to eat? "

Ben's allies all show various sighs of agreement and with that the group of hero's prepare to leave the Twilight Town Space Colony to call it a day.

And so it seems Ben comes back with another successful mission. Will the info Oolong Grunty has be enough to turn the tide of this war? In addition how will Xehamaru react to this? That will have to wait until next time on Tales of the Cosmic wars!

Next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben is relaxed and is happy with his progression in the Enji order, however one annoying person keeps getting in his way. Next time Ben and Brad but heads over a lot of things, Lacus is the biggest one. Finally Ben issues a challage to Brad but Brad does not even think Ben is worth his time! Will Ben finally put Brad Fowltror in his place? Find out in

_Chapter 30: Clashing Wills, The Definition Of Strength!_

Coming, eventually. Sorry but like I said progress will take a while, fear not for this story is not vanish. Until next time then.


	30. Chapter30:Entrenched Iron Roots of Hate!

_**Chapter EX 12: The Wavering Atoms of the Scion from the Bloodstained Lineage Bound by the Entrenched Roots of Hate! **_

Last time Ben and the other Enji had their hands full trying to defend the Zeon pig defector Oolong Grunty from the mass of Zeon forces sent to roast the traitor. Not only did our heroes have to deal with Commander Craft, his Dead Cell team of Fefnir, Harpuia and Phantom and the other Zeon soldiers and the Star Wolf team. But if that was not enough, the vile warrior Barbatos is sent to the space colony by Sithantos priestess Elraine to get his revenge on Stan. Although the odds were against them, Ben and his comrades were able to overpower their foes and force them to retreat, thanks to the help of the Star Fox team and Commander Kira showing his ruthless skill and power in action. Despite Craft, Barbatos and most of the forces being able to retreat the good guys were able to complete their prime objective and protect Grunty and the information he has. Will the info the defector squeals out be enough to turn the tide of the ever escalating war? Only one way to find out so let's get the ball rolling and get things started! Today we start are chapter with those who hope the results of the last chapter paid off, and today that means the High Counsel of the Enji Masters!

* * *

At the moment Grand Master Myers, Master Zoda Master Yamamoto and the other Masters not on a mission are eagerly but patiently awaiting Kira 's return and their patience pays off for the son of the Grand Master now enters. Kira is as stern as always as he nods to his superiors and says," Thank you for waiting."

Myers grins and says,

" But of course my son, we are glad you are all right, and that you and the others were able to complete the mission with minimal losses. Was it all worthwhile, will Oolong Grunty be able to give us a better foothold?"

Kira closes his eyes and says,

" The Viceroy will talk, but he is making the process difficult. Not only does he not know quite as much as the initial impression of his message gave off, but he is showing why he fit well with the Trade Federation, he is demanding a even larger sum of "insurance" and expects to be relocated to a lavish hideaway before he will tell the true details of the weapons he knows Weil is building.

I think that ungrateful swine fails to realize the situation he is in. He still has many crimes to answer for; maybe if he is forced to realize just how fragile his safety is it will make him chattier.

" Myers strokes his beard and says,"

Don't be so hasty Kira. True, Oolong is not being forthright, but we must not make him feel like he was mistaken to trust us. We must be careful, and show him that while he cannot escape his crimes, his fate is not sealed as long as he is willing to live up to his end of the bargain.

" Kira chuckles bitterly and says,

" Your being far too gentle, far too foolish Grand Master. Don't you understand that these kinds of people will never change? Oolong Grunty has lived in a spoiled life of privilege and wealth. His profile has shown he never has done anything unselfish in his entire life. Even this defection from the Zeon Federation was only because he felt Weil was taking more from him then he could bear. Types like him won't change, they just must be made to learn that they are wrong and answer to their sin.

"Zoda sighs before he says,

" Faith we must have, even in the most stubborn kinds of people. If we have no faith, then lost this war all ready is.

" Myers nods and says," Don't be so quick to pass Judgment Kira, some people take longer than others but even the most stubborn people can be changed for the better if the right circumstances are given to them. If we can get Grunty to open up without resorting to harsher measures, others might follow his lead more quickly and soon Weil will be without an army to fight for him.

Even he can't solely wage a war alone after all. Then, we can focus on Xehamaru and Sithantos to end his madness before it spreads the seeds of darkness and hate even further.

" Kira looks out the window to his left and sees the sun be blocked by clouds before he sighs and says,

" Father, do you truly think it's as simple as putting out a fire swiftly and correctly? I don't think that's the best way to resolve this. Xehamaru and Sithantos are indeed a disturbance to the force of order, but it's foolish to think they are the blame to the current state of affairs the universe is in. Regardless of what role Xehamaru had in forming this war it's the overflowing greed of Weil Zabi and his cohorts, and the weakness and sin of thousands that caused this war.

Without serious reformations, wars like this will ignite again and again no matter what we do. And, if you don't start trying to fix the holes that allow this chaos to spread, we will lose and become memory of the past. My point Masters is that we have to show all of the cosmos that we won't let anyone make us look like fools. All ready, the spectacle brought on by the traitors to our order is causing more and more to doubt the true solidness to the foundation of the Enji order.

" Myers looks downward before he gives a shameful sigh and says,

" It's true, Xehamaru is a blot on the reputation of the Enji Knights. But we made it clear to all that Xehamaru has no ties to the Enji Knights anymore, and that his actions are not condoned by us at the least. It's true, I should have not let my feelings to Xehamaru interfere with my duty all those years ago, and stroke him down for the threat he was right then and there. But, I will do everything in my power to atone for that failure and do my best to reduce those that will suffer for that mistake.

" Yamamoto then nods and says,"

And as for Craft, he has not truly betrayed the order. He left the Enji Knights for his own reasons, and is merely fighting for what he feels is his duty. Remember that the Ziggurat corporation along with the Vector Company both turned Craft in to a android on worlds that have laws that permit legal slavery. Craft may feel that it's his duty to fallow his orders, or he may truly have reasons to fight against us. There is no question we all wish he would see what is truly his duty but, in itself he has not betrayed us."

Kira emits a small chuckle before he then says,

" That's far from the whole scope of things Master. No, there is a full nest of spies, traitors, and defectors on a smaller scale that is threaten to undermine are efforts. Greedy individuals, selfish individuals, and misguided individuals are all dangerous individuals. For example, just a week ago Revolver Ocelot confronted the Turian Specter agent _Saren Arterius_ as a Sithantos double agent when he was trying to murder the head of the NERVE project, director Gendo Ikari.

Even Fury and the SHIELD network had no idea he was working for Sithantos, and that proves the depths of the shadows that loom over us are far more deeply entrenched than we expected.

I dispatched agents Albert Wesker, Yelena Belova , Hazama, and Solf J Kimble to find him, and yet all three of them also have some suspicious ripples in their recent history. My aim is to expose the true traitors and have them face their judgment.

"Myers then stands up and says,

" We cannot let double agents undermined us Kira, but don't start looking at shadows that don't exist. I know that you want to insure you never miss a disaster again but, if you try to hard it will only spread the chaos. Its indeed important to plan and act for the future. But, if the present moment continues to be one of sorrow then it is not truly a just path.

" Kira forms a curt smile and says,

" Sometimes pain must be spread, so that order can be established Master Myers. Even if it causes sorrow, a truly secure future is worth sacrificing to make a true lasting peace.

My, extensive " Witch hunt" may be seen as extreme to some but I have no intention to raise a spectacle, I only intend to insure that chaos has no place to hide. I assure you, I only look for treachery if there is a reason to look for it, even the slightest reason. I just want everyone to be as on guard as I am. The Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom can't afford too many more large scale defections, like say the betray of one of the main influential families like the Elrond Clan.

"Myers then raises an eyebrow before saying,"

Are you saying you think the Elrond family is committing an act of betray my son? A preposterous accusation, James has been a fine member of the Enji Knights so far and has not committed any act that could be perceived as disloyal. True the Zeon Federation has made some offers to the Elrond clan but they have refused every offer and not a single member of their family has shown any reason to be under suspicion.

" Kira then sits down and interlocks his fingers before he says,

" True, no official member of the Elrond family has done anything yet; it's another matter when unofficial members are taken in to account.

"Kira at once takes out a data pad as he gets right to the point with,

" My agents have intercepted a , sloppy encoded message to the Elrond estate that we were able to pick up because it's a known terrorist cell. The message was traced to the organization best known as the Brotherhood of Mutants.

" Myers and the other masters all get shocked as the leader of the Enji Knights then responds with,

" That could only mean one thing, and that that man's ambitions are flaring even more brightly then we figured.

" Kira nods and says," Yes, _Magneto_, the self proclaimed Master of Magnetism has been up to more , activities lately, and has also had several meetings with both Zeon and Sithantos agents. His Brother Hood of Mutants have been mostly staying in the world of Genosha and Asteroid M but, it would seem the spiteful mutant plans to fully join the fray. More importantly if his actions will lead to more insider complications

.' Myers looks pained and says,"

You know, Lord Elrond was requesting a meeting today with me Kira, and now I think I know why. If he was plotting to betray us with Magneto he would not be forthright about such a meeting. Don't forget that the Elrond family has shunned that black sheep for decades now.

" Kira chuckles and says,

" And don't you forget that often family members will publicly shun outcasts only to privately support them to various degrees. It's entirely possible that Ryuken wants us to have the impression that he has shunned his brother's offer only to aid him in secret.

"Myers frowns and says," Do you have proof of this my son? This is a serious accusation; one that we must be sure has value to before we act on.

"Kira narrows his eyes a little and retorts with,"

We don't have the luxury of having an absolutely clear picture; we must act quickly or risk further disaster. It's not being quicker to take action that has allowed the Zeon Federation to score blows against us, like the disaster with that Zeon ace Anvale Gato who thanks to the efforts of the display was able to steal a nuclear equipped Gundam and firmly earn his name as the" Nightmare of Solomon".

It's also because of lenient monitoring of our own forces that leaded to the deaths of Master Minato and Master Gandowan. To be as blunt as possible, if we do not fully realize that we are in a war where no one can be given the right to be trusted till they prove it, we are at a disadvantage.

"Master Genkai then says," Then what are you suggesting kid? Lock up the entire family, including one who is a member of this order?

" Kira responds with," No Master Genkai, I think the best thing to do would be to watch how this plays out, and see what everyone's true will is. Nearly everyone wears masks in their lives, to hide their true desires, and conceal their true agenda. Now is the time to see what the true desires of the Elrond family are.

"Kira then has his wrist glow before he raises it and sees an incoming transmission before he sighs and says,

" It seems I have done all I could to advice you Masters, I'll leave it to your wisdom to see how to settle this. If there is nothing else I should be going to meet with my agents Scirocco , Hill, and Alejandro to prepare to user out a final solution to the threat of the Collectors in the Terminus Galaxy.

"Myers just gets closer to his son and says,

" I have no more questions for you Kira; I just hope that your mission goes successfully.

" He goes to try and shake Kira 's hand only for the Enji Knight to coldly turn around and say,

" It will go as planned Grand Master, I won't allow such a level of problem as the Collector Nomads stand in the way of justice. May this situation be resolved as best as it can be."

Kira then salutes once more and curtly exits the room. Myers just goes back to his chair and looks at his fellow masters before he then says,

" It's a shame Master Gerard is on a mission, knowing James and his family the longest his knowledge would be vital for us to be able to best handle this brittle manner.

"Yamamoto strokes his beard and says," Alas that is the hand fate plays us, so we must make a choice. James has not done anything to suggest betrayal so far but, Kira is right and double agents can make very convincing actors. Kira is also right in that we cannot afford to let denial undermined are efforts or we will indeed be at the mercy of our enemies.

" Myers looks pained as he then says," What little mercy there is. It's true that we can't afford to be too naïve but being too cautious, to paranoid, can be just as disastrous. After all, if the only point we prove at the end of this war is that one force hits harder then another then no one will truly win and everyone will lose. It's true that it's much harder to win a war playing fair, but I won't give up trying to win morally just yet. I, think there just might be a way to see how to handle how to settle this. Go over the data and contact King Atem if you would Genkai. This is going to be yet another rough storm for us to get through, and I am afraid it will just be one of many."

* * *

With this Myers and the other Masters prepare to figure out how to deal with this storm that is brewing. However, with this we now leave the Masters of the light, to turn are view on those who are doing the brewing and for that I mean none other than Xehamaru himself! Once again the scene now changes to the former Enji Knight's inner sanctum on the Sithantos Cathedral and the dark lord himself is making plans when Ganondorf enters. At once Xehamaru slides his chair around before chuckling with amusement and saying,

" Welcome back King of Evil. How did your first role as a Sithantos Inquisitor suite you? Were you able to make yourself content?

" Ganondorf chuckles before he clutch's his hands and says,

" Just about. I don't know why you were worried Xehamaru, true it takes a bit to get use to the wide array of effects theses machines can do, but I was still the leader of my kind for a reason. Be it through metal or magic, few can withstand my fury, especially with the new darkness you have infused me with! I am a bit aggregated; I heard some of the men on the ship say that the planet of Bluff was a mere frontier world.

"Xehamaru chuckles and says,

" I won't deny it; I was testing how well you could adapt to both your new surroundings and new powers. But fear not my friend, you preformed splendidly and your next mission will be one that has the same weight as the tasks Nightmare and Sigma are on, a mission were you can install pure terror and despair to the masses of unworthy inferior beings. Ah, and now I sense you wish to unleash more malice?

"Ganondorf flicks his cape back and says,

" More than just a little. I'll be happy to go along with your plans Xehamaru, which is after I attend to the quick matter of grinding Link to dust and making all of Hyrule learns the price of denying its true master! With the proper amount of forces it will be easy to resolve the issue in a matter of days.

" Xehamaru chuckles and dryly says,

" I would advise waiting on that matter Ganondorf. I share your burning desire for revenge but I also know that mad wild gestures of vengeance are for pitiful wild dogs. The Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom will know you want revenge on Hyrule and likely will have a formidable defense for the planet. As we both were painfully reminded not too long ago, the Enji Knights are not to be taken lightly. So, if you truly want to make Link and those that aid him pay, wait for now. Don't worry, I promise that in return the reward will be a far more sweeter tasting vengeance not just for Link and Zelda, but all the insolent fools like them that deny those like us are rightful place!

"Ganondorf crosses his arms and grunts a small approval before he says,

" You have big, amusing ideas Xehamaru, for your sake I hope you know how to do more than think of them.

" Xehamaru then narrows his eyes with a tint of rage before he slithers his tong like a snake and says,

" Oh I promise you Ganondorf my desires will soon become a reality, and all doubters will be put to rest forever. So, for now if you wish to reap the benefits of my new world just continue to fallow my requests. Speaking of that, my forces have uncovered another Key Fragment on the world of Illos. There is a few Lylat researchers there but, they are just more sacrificial lambs for are cause.

" Ganondorf nods and says,

" Another step to my supreme final revenge, I won't waste time on any maggots that stand in my way. Massacres to all who dare defy me!

"Ganondorf then storms out of the chamber and Xehamaru snickers before he says,

" Oh don't worry my friend, soon all the weak and the sinners will face their final judgment. All that's needed, is for all the pieces, and all of the players in this grand of darkness to be gathered and then at last, the disgusting vermin will all die. Ah, now it's time to snatch another piece to the game board. You may enter Saren.

"With this the doors open and a white skinned being with a goat like face and bright blue eyes and is wearing a black and white Sithantos soldier uniform enters. He is member of the Turian race who goes by Saren Arterius, and is the same traitor Kira was talking about earlier. Saren at once salutes as he then says,

" Words cannot express how much regret I have at failing your mission lord Xehamaru! I was on the verge of shattering the NERV department entirely; I would have even been able to pull it off as a systems failure. However, my agent turned out to be a blasted double agent to that Titan Special forces and it all fell to pieces.

" Xehamaru chuckles and says,

" Kira always was good at being a joy kill. Even so, I shawl forgive this failure Saren, we have enough info on the NERV project, it looks like it will just end up being a disappointment and thus any further efforts to sabotage it would be a waste of time. Still, if you wish to regain my favor, I have another assignment for that suits you. Are you aware of the man named Magneto?

"Saren nods and says,

" The rumored most powerful of those labeled mutants, and the leader of the Brother hood of Mutants?"

Xehamaru then gets up from his chair and looks amused as he then says,"

The very one. They say he has an overwhelming hatred for the Lylat Kingdom that caused him such misery and has a strong desire to see all "normal" humans' burn. And with his magnetic based magic as strong as the rumors say he just might be able to act on that desire, and thus he is a perfect candidate to ally with Sithantos! I can tell that he has a strong darkness overflowing in his heart, he and I share the same burning disgust with the cycle of the cosmos, and the urge to crush it in to a proper alignment! And with his magic being able to do some things nearly on my level, he and his followers would be ideal to further empower the might of Sithantos.

I all ready made contact with Magneto three weeks ago to join my cause, it seems he has finally made a decision because he requested to have a meeting to discuss just how Sithantos could benefit him. It seems the man's long career has made him very wary of sells pitches. I can sympathize, but he must see that Sithantos is the only path for any truly worthy being to take if they want salvation. I would go in person but, the Enji must not know of are official involvement just yet.

Magneto and a few other planetary leaders are having a discussion on the world of Jotunhiem. There leader Laufey is having a meeting with Magneto and other worlds on the verge of defecting to the Zeon Federation. Its shawl be your task to meet with Magneto as my envoy and persuade him to join me.

"Saren nods and says," I will do my best my master. But, what if Magneto refuses to listen to reason?"

Xehamaru then chuckles as a raven like being native to the world of Ormius then flies on to his shoulder. Xehamaru casually feeds the raven some sort of meat before he says,

" I will be sending a mix of official and unofficial units to aid you, one way or another things will be aligned so that the Master of Magnetism sees that his best interests are to embrace the path of darkness. He seems to be a wise man, but if he does not listen to reason he will just be another obstacle and so, he will just have to fall in to oblivion like all the other fools will. Just make sure if he does fall, his fall is "discrete"."

Saren nods and says," Understood my lord, I will begin plotting multiple contingencies to this operation at once.

" Xehamaru then nods and says,

" Very well, see to it that you don't fail no matter what players make a move. Now leave me, it seems Elraine has got it in to her head that she can make plans without my knowing. And so, she and her new servant must be punished to see that such a thing is so very not the case."

Saren nods and as he sees a gleam of anger in the dark lord's eyes he clears his throat and says,

" In that case I shawl leave you to your work. May all who defy the dark paradise burn in a miserable death!

"Saren at once leaves the chamber before Xehamaru laughs with amusement and says,"

He better hope he does not get sloppy, as good as he is at being a spy, even with his cybernetic enhancements and the curse seal of Necrocalcous crystals he is little more than a good but amusing soldier and thus, chopped meat if the Enji get wind of his plans.

OH well, even if it comes to the worst case scenario it will be a fun show at least. After all, there is no doubt that the squad of the Star fool will be attending that meeting, and if my sources are correct then it means that Ben Auro is going to find himself plunging thick in to tension, perhaps even painfully lethal tension. Ah, the naïve beliefs of youth, how pathetic they are. Only when one understands the truth, can one embrace true, absolute power!

"Xehamaru then pets the raven on his shoulder again before he then says,

" Yes, all living beings seek true splendor or beauty in their life. However, the more we seek it, the more we realize how fragile such things are. I do like seeing such, fragile moments.

" All of a sudden Xehamaru eyes widen with dark glee, and he touches the raven's head and a moment later it glows red before it spontaneously combusts! Xehamaru then laughs before he unleashes his dark aura and has the now dead organism burn to ashes before he says," Yes, true splendor, such as seeing the moment of truth, or feeling empty despair, that is the true feeling of life, and death! There is no greater feeling then the supposed safety of blood, and in return there is no greater delight when that safety is transformed to bitter despair!

Yes, there is no greater intimacy then pain brought by those close to one's heart, no greater devastation! Almost nothing is as emotional as desperately trying to cling on to what is precious to one's heart, and there is nothing more devastating then when that precious thing is broken! It will make my day if the warriors of light happened to find such devastation in this promising reunion, it will be all the more proof of how futile their struggle is. Ah, the time when the Enji and all who cling to the light submit to my supreme darkness is soon at hand, and then all of them will see just how pathetic it is to have such feeble dreams! So just try and defy me Enji and I'll enjoy savoring the despair that awaits you, especially if I inflect such pain myself! My despair, my wrath, my dark paradise, it is inevitable, nothing will stop it! Hahahh, HAHAHAAH!

" Xehamaru continues to get a kick out of the pain he is unleashing before eventually calming down and moving along with the day. However with that we leave the scene of the fiendish man and go back to the forces of the light, and to be more precise Ben and co!

* * *

Yes, as we turn back to Squad 7 it seems after the mission in the Twilight town space colony they have just been going by the normal routine, mostly normal at least. Today was just another day of classes for Ben Doug and James, till Doug made the very unwise rash move of making a , joke of poor taste about Tifa 's chest, made worst by the fact that Tifa was behind Squad 7 when Doug cracked the joke.

Thus after a series of bad calls one thing led to another and yadda yadda, Doug and Tifa are now duking it out in the battle arena with Squad 7 and a few others watching on to settle the debate they are having on who's martial arts style is superior, strength of women and so on. Tifa, being a full Enji Knight, Cloud's girlfriend, a esteemed marital artist who fought many deadly battles and lived and other credentials is no one to be taken lightly.

And yet while the gap in the two opponents fighting experiences is vast Doug has proved that he was chosen by the martial arts master Gouken for a reason as he has been forcing Tifa to fight seriously from nearly the start of the match! At the moment Ben, James, Hiryuumon, Cloud and the others in the audience watch with bated breath as Doug has just blocked Tifa's low kick and is now on the offensive himself with a sweeping kick. Tifa jumps over the blow and performs a fast somersault kick to smash in to Doug's face and slam him to the ground! Tifa dashes backwards and leans her hands behind her back before smirking,

" Got to hand it to you Doug, you do have a lot of spunk, and your form is not too bad. Too bad you have so much you don't know what to do with all that energy.

" Doug gets back up with a grin and cracks his neck before he says,

" Oh I know how to control it Tifa, I just happen to control it in ways that you might not be too keen on. Sorry but, I don't hold back for anyone, women included.

" Tifa then puts her arms on her hips and frowns before she says,"

Speaking your mind is one thing, its yelling out fibs that I won't allow.

" Doug gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Oh come on Tifa that joke was spot on! Your rack really is the perfect weight training device!"

Tifa at once gets furious before she gets in to a fighting stance and has her magical energy seep in to her fists before she says,

" For the last time they are NOT that big! Geez, just one altered photo put out online and everyone gets bad ideas! That's it, time to smack some sense in to you Doug!

" Tifa then charges right for Doug and unleashes a furious combo of punches that Doug barley manages to fend off! Ben sees Doug dodge a punch that smashes the ground beneath him before he gulps and chuckles nervously before saying,

" Man, I told Doug not to get Tifa angry but he was nearly asking for it.

" Hiryuumon wags his tail as he says," Um boss I am a bit lost here. Why is Tifa so angry again?

" Ben sighs and says,

" Er, I think I'll tell you tonight Hiryuumon, when I don't have to worry about causing critical damage to the reputation I have with women. Let's just say, Doug said some very immature undignified stuff that had some very bad timing. Well, in his defense he did not know Tifa was coming around the corner.

" James rolls his eyes and says,"

Even so the fact that he continued to egg Tifa on with clearly improper taunting was all Doug's own fault. I don't know what his relationship with his girlfriend is like but not many women would take kindly to that kind of disrespect but Doug seemed to be happy at her explosion. Maybe he wanted to fight her or something.

" Cloud face-palms and says,

" I told Doug that despite his talent he was not anywhere close to taking on Tifa but, he really seemed to want to prove me wrong. He has improved but he still is not close to her level. Oh well, guess he will have to learn the hard way.

" Cloud is about to commit further but his focus is stolen when he sees Doug catch Tifa's right arm and say,

" I have to hand it to you Tifa, you sure don't punch like no girl. Still, your moves are not nearly as special as you think they are! Time to serve up some humble pie! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!

" Doug then unleashes a barrage of spinning kicks that slam in to Tifa hard, knocking her nearly out of the ring! Tifa just manages to stop her momentum before she flicks her hair back and says,"

Your moves are no joke Doug, I can see that the school of Shotokan karate earns its reputation. Still, the martial arts style of my master Zangan is just as professional, and powerful!"

Doug looks smugly at Tifa as he then says,

" Is that so Tifa? Because from what I remember from all the old man's lectures both he and his own master Goutetsu are so hardcore their names are spread across galaxies while your teacher is just famous on one measly rock!"

Tifa gets angry once more as she then says,

" Oh please, your teacher just had the advantage of living in a world of space travel from the get go! Give it a few years and my style will be just as renown!"

Doug shrugs and says," Keep telling yourself that toots if it will make you feel better about your skill."

Tifa glares at Doug before she says,

" Toots? That's no way to talk to your superior; you seriously need to chill Fitter! Blizzard!

"Tifa at once jumps up and casts a powerful ice spell to form a mini glacier around Doug! Doug laughs as he uppercuts the ice and blocks another incoming kick before he says,

" What, can't take the heat Tifa? TO bad, guess you're not up to stuff after all."

Tifa jumps back and widens her eyes a little before she chuckles and says,

" Oh I get it, trying to make me lose my cool so I slip up and get knocked out of the ring eh? Don't think I am that sloppy kid!"

Doug cracks his knuckles and says,

" Say what you want but your all ready resorting to using magic to help you win. It's cool, I know I rock. But, now it's my turn! Sphere of Might!"

Doug then jumps up and quickly hurls a massive yellow energy sphere at Tifa and the Enji Knight has to move at full speed to not get caught in its path! Tifa sees part of the ring explode before she says,

" You really do want to take the fight that far? All right Doug, better get ready because you asked for this!"

Tifa then has her fists glow once more before she charges right for Doug. Doug just gets his guard up and says,

" Bring it, I seen your moves and I can take them!

"Tifa then sprouts a devilish grin as she says,"

You only think that because I never showed you what I am like when I am all out. Well, suit yourself! Final,

" Doug sees Tifa is gathering a lot of energy in to her right fist before he gets serious and says,"

That's right, throw me the hardest ball you got and I, huh?"

To Doug's shock just as it seems that Tifa is going to slug Doug she vanishes in the blink of an eye! Doug gets disjointed as he then says," The hell?

" Doug senses something and turns around to see Tifa is now behind him and grins before she says,

" Got yah now, Dolphin Blow!"

The long haired fighter at once unleashes a rising uppercut right for Doug's face! Doug has good enough reflexes to dodge the fist and grins as he says,

" I told you I am no armature Tifa! That's, guh!"

Doug realizes all too late that Tifa's limit break attack had more to it then he realized before water gushes up all around Doug, and gets in his eyes, nose and mouth! As the member of Squad 7 is disoriented Tifa grins before she crosses her arms across her chest and begins to have blue energy spiral around her body before she quickly pummels Doug with blows and in a matter of seconds Doug is knocked in to the air! Tifa then unleashes a burst of her energy to jump high above Doug and have even more energy flow in to her fist before she says,

" Looks like you were not ready for my curve ball, Final Heaven!"

Tifa then smashes the airborne Doug with her most powerful limit break attack to smash Doug hard in the gut with enough force to cause a shock-wave! Doug is smashed to the right edge of the ring and bounces off it so hard that it shatters! As Doug lands firmly outside the ring with a thud Tifa lands on the ring and giggles before she says,

" Feels like your flying right? "Doug's crew-mates hear Doug moan before Ben winces and says,

" Ow, that's a hyper combo finish all right. I think that ended worst then I expected it to.

" With this a buzzing noise is heard before the Judge Droid then floats to the center of the ring and raises its red colored arm before he says,

" Contestant Doug Fitter is both out of the ring and no longer able to battle! The winner of this match has been conformed and logged as Tifa Lockheart!

" Many of the men and women in the area cheer before Tifa looks happy and says,

" Be grateful that I held back Doug, good thing you're in Cloud's squad.

" Tifa gives Cloud a thumbs up before she says,

" Don't worry Cloud, you will have your louse of a teammate back at the end of the day if he finally pays attention and listens.

" Cloud shrugs and says,

" One would hope, he is just lucky that was a spar.

" Doug struggles to get back up and moans before he says," That's right, rub it in. That was a rather sweat move with the feint and all. Next time I'll be ready. It was still worth it anyway."

The rest of Squad 7 goes over to Doug and James sighs with exasperation before he says,

" Really Doug, even for you this stubbornness is more than a little futile. He is right; if this was a real fight you would be dead. Doug, I know how you like to speak your mind but there are times when one really needs to hold back their thoughts.

"Ben nods and says," Seriously Doug, you were being borderline rude with the jokes anyway.

" Doug slowly staggers back up before he then says,

" It's the truth man, I mean how many girls you know have knockers that big and can fight well, that' can't be right man!

" Ben groans and says,' your arm's all ready broken Doug I think it's time to throw up the white flag. I mean come on; girls can have chests like that naturally. It's a big cosmos and Tifa is a strong women so I see no reason to doubt her or Cloud Sensei.

" Ben all of a sudden jolts up as Tifa appears behind Ben to pat him on the shoulder as she laughs and says,

" At least some of your boys have some manners Cloud, thank you Ben.

" Doug chuckles again as he says," Oh man bro, you really are way too much of a push over for the ladies. Got to have some back bone or they will control you like a poodle or something.

"Ben sighs and jabs Doug hard before saying,

" Don't spread any ideas Doug. Seriously, your girlfriend may be fine with how you are but don't forget I am hanging by a thread with my relationship with Lisa. I mean, the dates been delayed as it is, I don't want any rumors changing her mind about me. You don't know what it's like Doug, waiting this long with hope that someone will finally expect you.

"Doug sighs and just responds with,

" All right I get it don't go on another rant buddy. I am just saying if a man can't stand his ground that man won't be worth squat.

"James rubs his head and says,

" True Doug, but just remember that the man who can't respect society will find a hard time finding his place there.

" Doug shrugs and says,"

Then I'll just do my thing outside society, I never cared with who had a problem with how I do things, just with getting what I wanted. That's just me, but, I guess with that Elf blood in you you're more keen to be a tool eh James?

" James at once frowns at Doug before Ben gets alarmed and says,

" Whoa Doug, you really are on a nasty roll today eh? Seriously, I know you love jokes but that's not funny.

" Doug responds with," Not trying to be a wise guy, just saying that even if you only have a bit of elf blood in you it just makes you more of a follower .

"James takes off his glasses to sternly glare at Doug before he says,

" I won't tolerate misconceptions. There are as many different kinds of elves as there are humans or any other life form. Regardless of how much blood I have in me, it's my choice to follow the rules and norms as long as they are worthy of being fallowed. Some in fact can stand putting aside every erg that pops in their head.

" Doug then forms his own glare before he says,

" So that's what you think I am man?"

Ben cringes as Tifa and Hiryuumon both get tense before Cloud gets between the two teammates and says,

" Calm down you two, you're both two riled up. Let's just call it a day.

" Ben nods and says,"

Come on guys, we both know Doug's not nearly as bad as others like Brad with the ego. Everyone's different but, that's what makes the world static right?"

James nods and says," Agreed Ben, we just need to come to an understanding on are differences to, huh?"

Everyone then hears the act of someone gruff clearing there throat before Ben looks past Cloud and sees that Vincent Valentine is now behind them. As they turn to Cloud's friend the red wearing Enji then says,

" Sorry to intrude but, there seems to be a situation.

" Cloud raises an eyebrow and says," What's wrong Vincent?"

His responds is a shrug before it's fallowed up with," Not sure. I was just asked by Master Myers to find you guys. It seems you have another mission lined up.

" Hiryuumon grins as he then says," Looks like duty calls!" Ben sighs and says," I barley recovered from the last mission, talk about short notice.

" Cloud shrugs and says,

" All that means is that it's important. I would have preferred to take it easy to but, we that's the breaks."

Tifa nods and says," Come on; let's see what's up this time."

* * *

With that the group at once makes their way to the command center of the Enji Castle where Master Myers and others are waiting for them. As soon as they enter Ben notices someone that looks like James but older and with a mix of red and white hair in a noble looking white and red outfit. Ben is starting to put the pieces together when James solves this puzzle for him with a shocked expression as he then says,

" Father, what are you doing here?"

Ben and the others are shocked to see that James's father is indeed before him as the older refined man waves and says,

" Hello son, it's good to see you well. Sorry I did not call in advance but, well this was sudden. Sudden and rather important, but I'll let Master Myers inform you.

' Myers nods and says,

" Thank you Mister Elrond. James, everyone, I am afraid his presence here is not a consequence. Please sit down and we will begin."

With that the tense Enji all sit down before Myers goes to the center of the chamber and says,

" All right, there is no need to wait any longer. There is a small group of planetary leaders forming a secret conference on the world of _Jotunheim. _

Jotunhiem is a cold world, populated mostly by a race of frost giants. There leader Laufey is hosting a meeting for those who share his desire, the desire to defect from the Lylat Kingdom to the Zeon Federation. While the overall amount of conspiring worlds are small, some of them have important positions to the Lylat Kingdom and could further cause us to be at a disadvantage to the war. Most importantly of all, this event also might have the hand of Sithantos involved.'

This gets Ben to grip the Star Sword tightly before he says,

" What, Xehamaru is really planning something there?"

Myers looks at Ben and not," We don't know if he is personally involved but his agents have been spotted on the world recently. He may want to recruit some of the leaders of the worlds to his own cause. Some of those leaders may have things that give him a edge, and that's why your father is here James.

One of the men that he is trying to recruit, is your uncle. And we know this because your father was contacted by him, by Eric Magnus today.

" Ben and the others are not sure how to respond before James feels a sharp cold chill sliver down his spine and says,

" What, are you serious? Uncle, has contacted you father?"

His dad nods and says,

" I am afraid this is no joke James. Just a few hours ago, Magnus sent me a holographic message for the first time in years. He said that despite are differences he wanted to give me and the rest of the Elrond clan one last time to in his eyes regain its honor, and join the superior beings in creating the new world.

"Ben turns to James and says,

" James, I never knew you had an uncle.

"James gulps as he then says,"

We don't talk much about uncle Erik, he is a sort of black sheep of the family. For one thing he gladly goes by the moniker of Magneto, the Master of Magnetism. Ben, you know about mutants, those whose genes themselves are mutated by the mixing energies of the world right? The truth is that my uncle is such a mutant, a powerful one. In fact, he is powerful enough to gain the confidence of many mutants like him and is the leader of the Brother hood of Mutants, and is also used his power to forcefully control the world of Genosha."

Doug whistles and says," Don't take it personally James but your uncle has some anger issues."

James's dad then sighs and says,

" That would be an understatement. It would be best if I explain the situation clearly. Erik is my half brother and he and I were young when the Elrond clan was, reformed.

It was just when the Lylat Kingdom was formed out of the ashes of the crumbling galactic alliance. The house of Elrond may still have significant wealth and influence today but in those days are family had an entire galaxy under its control.

Back then it was the Elf family of the government, but when my own father married a human and had a half elf son it caused the clan to splinter. Between that and the new laws and policies of the Lylat Kingdom the Elrond clan was officially reduced to my own family and those of the Quincy tribe. However, those of the clan who were not content with this shift of power renounced the name of Elrond for being weak and cowardly. My own uncle was one of those that refused to hand over power for the sake of galactic stability. However, he and his forces were defeated by one of the worlds that no longer wished to be part of the Elrond clan.

My uncle was killed by the natives of that world; a mix of human's dwarfs and others. However, the people were rather sore winners, and made a public show of the execution of not only my uncle's forces, but everyone in his staff. With the exception of Erik my sister and everyone on that side of the family were brutally killed. Erik would have died to if he did not unleash his magical talents in a rage and escaped. He was presumed dead for years, till he reappeared a decade later, full of hate and rage. The hate he had for the cosmos that made him suffer, was only multiplied when he found out he was a mutant.

Between being a half elf and a mutant my brother was faced with much contempt and hatred, and this discrimination caused him to have a very bitter outlook on society. In time he decided he was not going to allow those who wronged him to get away with it and formed the Brother Hood of Mutants to forged a society where those like him would not be repressed by anyone. He, committed many acts of violence but calmed down when he became ruler of Genosha and Asteroid M. For many years he was neutral to all. However, he may be disgusted with the current galactic war, or he may feel that he is being threatened once more. Either way it seems that he is about to make his move and if he contacted me it seems it's going to be a forceful move.'

Hiryuumon gulps as he then says,

" So, are enemy is James's uncle? That seems really messed up.

" Myers then says," We are not sure Erik, or Magneto is are enemy just yet. We may be able to persuade him that the Lylat Kingdom is no enemy of his as long as he does not intend to make himself a enemy. Even if there are those with fears and doubts in the Lylat Kingdom, all people, mutant or not are welcomed in to it. However, Xehamaru and his agents may want to persuade Magneto to join his quest of vengeance and hate and appeal to the fears and anger he has on the cosmos. If, we can do anything to change the situation to our favor, we must try are best. That's why Squad 7 will be one of the Enji teams departing to Jotunheim .

"James looks shocked as he then says,

" You want me to persuade uncle Magus? But , I only met him a few times father I hardly know what would be needed to negotiate with him to listen to reason.

" Myers chuckles and says,

" The personal touch always helps but you won't have to carry the weight yourself James. Captain Cecil Harvey and the Lylat senator Clare Bennet will also be trying to persuade him and the other leaders to stay with the Lylat Kingdom. In addition Enji Captain Veigue Lungberg, Captain Reid Hershel, there units, and Cecil's own units will be involved in the mission alongside Squad 7. So, that would seem to be the gist of the situation everyone. Like always we must try are best to succeed in carrying out this mission.

We cannot let those blinded by fear, greed and more cause misery and further throw the universe in to the darkness. So, get ready everyone, the mission will be starting in two hours.

You will be meet with the the leader of the world of MacFarland, Chairman Roger.

You will start the mission off by protecting him and go on to do so for the rest of mission. I hear he is, not the easiest man to be around with but his world does give a generous amount of support to several areas of the Lylat Kingdom so, do what you can. All right then, that is all that you need to know for the mission. This is likely to develop in to a complex situation but I have faith that all of you will be ready for whatever unfolds. Just trust your instincts, and may the force of light be with you.

" Ben at once sighs and says,

" Good grief, complex does not begin to describe this mission. Well at least one thing is clear; I better bring the cold gear.

" Doug looks weary as he then says," A world full of frost giants huh? Great, on top of everything it will be a pain just to not be stepped on.

"Cloud turns to Doug and says," This is one of those times when you really would be wise to hold your tong Doug. The Frost giants are not called giants for a joke, they don't leave there world much because they can't fit in most worlds cities.

"Doug nods and says," Thanks for the heads up Cloud but don't worry, I may not be afraid to speak my mind but I don't feel keen about being a pancake. Let's just do this thing."

With that Squad 7 prepares to move out before James sees his father coming up to him and motioning him to the side. James fallows his father to the side of the room before Ryuken Elrond looks tensely around the chamber before he whispers out,

" James, there was something Master Myers was kind enough to leave out to the others. That would be that some in the Lylat Kingdom, like the Titans are worried about are loyalty. Just be cautious my son, and don't let your uncle persuade you in to thinking his cause is the just one.

"James nods and says,

" Don't worry father, no matter how much one was wronged nothing justifies brutal mass slathering. My loyalties are firmly to the Lylat Kingdom, and to my comrades. Don't worry, I won't fallow Magneto and become another stain on are family name. I will do my duty, even if it means a painful family squabble.

" His fellow Quincy, and father smiles before he says,

" I knew you will my son, I just wanted you to have a good understanding of the situation. Best of luck, make sure to call me when it's over.

" The two hug before James goes off to prepare for the mission. His father sees him off before Master Myers walks to alongside the head of the Elrond house before he says,

" Don't worry Ryuken, even if your brother in law decides to align himself with Xehamaru, the amount of Enji going on the mission should be able to handle even his powers. And I know both you and your son well enough to know you're not traitors. Soon enough the paranoid skeptics fears will be silenced I assure you.

" Ryuken nods and says," I thank you for your confidence Grand Master, I pray that it goes that smoothly. My brother in law and James met a few times over the years, in are brief times when I would try to talk sense in to him. Every time he would try and convince my son that I was a weak fool and that it was our fate to have vengeance. I taught my son well the importance of equality, justice and all of that, and between me, my wife, Master Gerard and all of you I think he knows what is truly worth fighting for. Still, James has seen the horrors of war, and its cruelty. I guess it's time to see if the strength of his resolve is as tough as I hope."

Myers nods and says,"

It will be my friend, and soon there will be no doubts to plague you. Come, King Atem wants to speak with us.

"With that the group goes on to make their new course of action, but now we leave them to go to the main issue at hand, the mission unfolding at are hero's laps!

* * *

As this sort of thing is nearly routine to Squad 7 by now they all get ready with little fanfare and are all ready on their way to Jotunheim. With things as tense as they are James secludes himself for most of the time they are in hyperspace, and Ben takes it upon himself to read more about Magneto, his history, the ongoing affairs of mutants, the world of Jotunheim, and more to prepare himself for the mission.

Between that, getting to know the other Enji on the mission more, some extra training and his usual amounts of eating and sleeping Ben is able to make the time pass by fast enough and before he knows it he, and us are all ready on one of the transport shuttles aboard the Neo Highwind, ready to board with the ship of the senator they are going to be protecting, Roger Griffon. Squad 7 is all together and Ben sees that the ship they are about to land on, the Quahog on sort of looks like an shinny armored sliver clam before Ben says,

" Um, why are we getting on board this guy's ship again? Would everything not go smoother if we just met him on the planet?"

Cloud shrugs and says," Maybe, but senator Roger wants us to transfer on to his ship because he will feel safer with us around him. Also, seems he wants to show off to the other leaders.

" Cloud sees Ben's puzzled look before he chuckles and says,

" I told you this guy is not the easiest person to get along with Ben but after researching things, it seems he is, a very, erratic, irrational, needy person. "

Doug rolls his eyes and says,

" Great, it's going to be one of THOSE kinds of people.

"Ben sighs and says," Well, after fighting war machines and vicious people with extremely deadly powers putting up with an annoying bossy guy can't be too much to get through right?"

Ben sees that James is too deep in thought before he chuckles tensely and says,

" Guess we will find out." With that the ship lands in the hanger bay of the Quahog. Squad 7 steps off in to the ship before Ben looks around and sees that the entire room has a yellow color before he then says,

" Well, this is different then what I expected.

" Hiryuumon is about to commit further before all of a sudden a high pitched male voice in the swish style says,

" What's the matter you slob, never seen true taste before! Ugh, hired help, always such boors."

Ben then steps back and turns to the left to see that there is a humanoid being the size of a human midget with gray skin, a chubby gut, three fingers and a bald round head. Ben sees the creature is only wearing green pants and a yellow cape before he clears his throat and says,

" Um, can we help you?"

The gray alien being gets annoyed and says,

" You better, I hired you boys to protect me you moron!

"Cloud nods and says," So, your senator Roger Griffon? I am Captain Cloud Strife from the Enji order, me and my squad will protect you during the mission par are agreement."

Roger grins and says," Oh you can just call me Roger stud.

"Ben forms a polite smile and says,

" Oh so you're the Chairman of the MacFarlane's? Sorry I guess I just,

" Roger snorts and says," Did not see such an amazing king in your life? Don't worry I am no dream kid this is the real show. You guys are late though, you really wanted to keep a star waiting?"

James checks his own computer and snickers before he says,"

Pardon me but, my clock program is linked with the officially universal time of the Lylat Kingdom and it says we are in fact e,"

Before James can finish Roger interrupts with Roger grabbing James's hand and saying,

" Oh silly human, thinking you know more than me.

Well, I am not big on the whole being talked back to but I'll let that one slide since your all such handsome hunks. Well boys, hope you live up to your job because my life is way to awesome to end in this dinky meeting. I really don't feel like joining the Zeon party but I just wanted to cause some drama back home for the reflection and all that. Say, if we have free time who wants to be a good boy and fulfill my desires?"

Squad 7 sees Roger bat his eyelids seductively before Doug cracks his neck, and Ben cringes before he chuckles tensely and says,

" That's not part of our mission profile. Er, I did not know your species was asexual but I guess that makes things easy on your world.'

Roger frowns and says," Who said we were asexual boy? I just like doing things the fun way. Oh, so your one of those close minded people huh? What, afraid of what you don't understand?"

Ben steps back and says," Oh, sorry. Not really, I don't do that kind of thing though. And while we are on it, I don't think you really should be trying to seduce, or harass the person whose life is in your hands.

" Roger gets closer to Ben and says," Never heard of diplomatic immunity kid? That means to hell with what's right! Come on, I thought you were going to help me guys? You don't want my world joining your enemies' right? Come on, I can do it with fingers, and am hell of a good job at doing quickest!"

Ben at once turns pale before gripping the Star Sword before Cloud gets annoyed and says,'

Senator, we are suppose to protect you but that does not mean you can treat us as you will. I assure you, any more sexual harassment or any other problems will cause consequence biased on the severity of the offence." Doug then winds his fist up and says,

" Try any of that home school junk of yours on me pal and I'll give you a one way trip over board with a new style to your head on top of it!

" Roger sees that all of the Enji are looking at him angrily before he seers and says,

" Now who is acting like bullies you jerks? Think you can threat me?

" James sighs with exasperation and says,

" Senator, he just means that we have no time for games. We are here on serious business to protect you and try and prevent this war from getting even worst so we want both groups to do their jobs.

" Roger then rolls his eyes and says,

" Oh whatever your all boring anyway. Let's just land all ready, I want to see how that famous Frost Giant drink, I hear it's so strong it kills most of you humans! Ugh, someone give there lord his whiskey all ready!

"With this Roger goes off to get a drink before Ben makes sure he is gone and takes a deep breath before he then says,

" Good, freaking, grief, that guy redefines disturbing. I don't know what his entire race is like but even they must have a lot of tolerance if he is like that a lot.

" Cloud shrugs and says,

" I think even his own people are not to big on his, obnoxious behavior but he builds so much stuff for the people and has so many parties that enough people put up with it. Like I said, it's going to be ruff but, we can't just let anyone that annoys us die right?

"Ben takes a deep breath and says,

" Your right Cloud Sensei, I can do this. He, better not touch me again though, his fingers are slimy.

" Hiryuumon nods and says,

" Don't worry boss, he does anything and his carrier is going to turn to toast real fast!

" James nods and says,

" Now that we are properly prepared for the sideshow, let's get on with the real issue at hand ok guys? I'll go check the layout of the landing site.

" James at once goes out of the room before Ben looks worried and says,

" James may be one who likes getting to the point but he seems more in a hurry than usual."

Cloud nods and says,"

James can usually keep his cool well, and this must mean this whole thing with Magneto really is effecting him. Hopefully it won't be too bad. Well, time to go over the details and scenarios with Cecil, Veigue, and Ried, be right back.

" Ben sees his squad leader go off before Doug grumbles and says,

" Man, this mission is all ready shaping up to be all kinds of trouble."

Ben nods and says," This Roger guy seems he is going to be a pain but, at the worst maybe I can ditch him with a shadow clone or something.

"Doug looks around and walks up closer as he says,

" Please, I know how to tune out self absorbed idiots. I am talking about James. Are half elf chum seems to be having trouble with his uncle being his enemy.

" Ben shrugs and says,' Eh, family matters are always messy, and even more so when the family members are rich. Still, James and his dad both made it clear that no matter where Magneto is on the family tree he is not welcomed.

"Doug chuckles dryly and says,

" Come on Ben, everyone always has a cover story. Elves, even half elves are known to be tight with their clans. What if this whole time James was an insider and setting everyone up for a fall?

" Ben looks tense as he then says,

" Come on Doug, don't be that guy. Your roommates with James, you know him even more then me but from what I know of him, I know he would not betray his friends. The Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights both have people from all over the universe and even when they are from worlds that side with the enemy nearly all of them are committed to fighting for what is right. So snap out of it all ready, James won't betray us.

" Doug looks amused before he says,

" Man, you are pretty loyal for a guy who just got betrayed by his own old pal not too long ago.

Think James won't pull a Ricky bro? True me and James share a room but while he is friendly, he barley opens up about his past, saying it's too boring and stuff. Meh, I admit a few Elves caused me grief when I was growing up for thinking they were so great but this is not anything personal, just saying his kind are good at their pokers faces.

" Ben looks troubled as he then looks down and says,

" I did not forget about Rick Doug, but Rick never was committed to much but what he could use to make himself happy. James always seems committed to what we are fighting for. I, trust him.

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Ah your right I am likely just cranky form that gray sack we have to bodyguard. Eh, you are right, James is no Xehamaru. Come on, let's see which of these leaders is going to be a jackass.

" Doug then walks out before Ben fallows him. Ben then pauses and turns behind him before Hiryuumon pauses to and says,

" Something wrong boss? Don't worry, I don't think James is a traitor to.

" Ben responds with,

" Glad someone else thinks that, I guess after Rick sometimes I do worry who I can trust.

" Hiryuumon grins and says,

" Don't let the turkeys get you down boss! Ricky was a sleaze ball, only people like him would have the nerve to betray you Ben!

"Ben pets Hiryuumon and says,

" Thanks, let's hope that's true because one betrayal is bad enough. All right, let's see what we got here.

"With that the two get ready just as the Quahog descends in to its chilly destination.

* * *

Only a few minutes later both that ship the Neo-Highwind and the other ships have landed in the spaceport of the capital of Jotunhiem, or at least Ben hopes they have because despite it suppose to being the capital of the planet it barley looks like anything but the clearing in a unending range of various ice! As Ben steps out in to the surface of the world even with the winter outfit he is wearing he is struggling to keep himself warm before he says,

" Man, I know they are called Frost Giants but come on this is insane! I mean, if this is supposed to be the port where is well, all the stuff?

"James looks surprisingly warm and calm as he turns to Ben and says,

" Like it's been stated, the Frost Giants are not the most gracious or hospitable of people. It's been said since most worlds don't try to accommodate them they don't bother to try and accommodate visitors. The truth is the Frost Giants barley leave this world, only a few oddballs do so and they mostly trade rare gems for defense systems to discourage visitors. However, those who want their power badly enough are more than willing to form special ships to transfer them for more than a little extra muscle."

Cloud nods and says,"

All the more reason not to fail in persuading them to not become our enemies.

" Doug nods and says," And that's not even the biggest threat right? James, you know your uncle right? Not trying to assume anything but, lets say encase he goes fully postal how tough is he going to be to take out?

" James looks at Doug and puts a snow hat on before he says,"

Let's just say, you would rather not want to fight him Doug. While he is not as powerful as Xehamaru, he is still someone who welds devastating power. He inherited the family kekkei Genkai, or magical blood limit. It means that genetic material is past down from generation to generation thus making it easier for one to use magic. My uncle inherited the ability to be strong in earth and electromagnet magic with ease, and this was before he became a mutant. Once he, evolved in to such a being his power was even more deadly.

He has near perfect control over magnetism and the manipulation of all things with metal in them. To put it simply, he has been known to have the swords of his would be killers kill their owners, trash entire battle ships and even recognized a legion of robots to obey him and that's just the start. If that was not enough he is a wizard and can do all the usual kinds of spells and is also a mastermind of warfare so without a doubt, if we do have to face him it will be a brutal battle.

" Ben gulps and looks around to see the other Enji emerging and getting ready to depart. Ben sees on his left the red haired male Enji Reid Hershel; the powerful Enji Captain from the world of Inferia who welds the powerful moves called Divine Aurora Arts, and also can weld the powerful so called "Power of the Gods" named Fibri.

With beating the queen of his world possessed by the demon Necrid, Reid firmly earned his place as an Enji Captain. Behind Reid is his teammates. The women with the short green hair is his long time friend of Reid who also grew up in his hometown of Rashean, Farah Oersted, a esteemed martial arts used.

Alongside her is the blue haired teammate of the two Keele Zelibel from and the long curly pinked haired women Merdey, both of them esteemed magic users.

Ben then looks to his right and sees the man in white armor with long white hair, the Enji Paladin Cecil Harvey taking a look at his surroundings. With his history as the leader of his worlds air force the Red Wings, and taking down the entity of darkness Zeromus before he joined the Enji he is another man that Ben has no doubts on in the question of skill.

Alongside Cecil is a man clad in purple armor shaped like a dragoon who welds a black and purple spear. This blond haired man is Cecil's close friend Kain Highwind, a Dragoon whose heart may have been drawn to the darkness, but proved he is loyal to the light, and also proved that his skills are top notch in the process. Behind Cecil is the green haired summoner from the nearly wiped out town of Mist Rydia and the prince of the ninja clan of Elban on Cecil's world, the man with the veil on his face named Edward Geraldine, or more comely Edge."

At last Ben glances behind him and spots the final Enji Captain on the mission, a man with tied up light blue hair with blue eyes, a blue shirt and armor, and gray pants.

The man welds a broadsword and goes by the name of Veigue Lungberg, a man who has the power of ice magic, called force on his world and who defused a tense civil war in his world before going on to defeat the demon of negative energy called Yuris. While he is a stoic man like Cloud or Squall he also is someone who can be trusted in a fight.

Besides him is his friend the green haired green wearing martial arts and crossbow user Tytree Crowe and behind him is a rookie Genji who is a young Togruta life form from the world of Shili. She is an orange skinned girl in brown clothes with unattractive blue and gray tentacles that pass as her kind's hair. She is named Ahsoka Tano and its her first time being assigned under Veigue 's squad. The last member of Veigue 's squad, is a women with a white dress like outfit and a hat who has broken horns, showing she is what is on her world known as a half, a being who is half human and half Gajuma.

Her named is Hilda Rhambling and despite her origins what her enemies really know her for is her devastating magic! Ben also sees besides Veigue is his other long time friend the blond women Claire Bennett, who is the senator of her world and one of the people that will hopefully convince the other leaders to remain part of the Lylat Kingdom. Ben sees all the Enji around him are ready for anything before he grasps his hands with confidence and then says,

" No matter how strong Magneto or the others really are, we are ready to handle it no matter what, I know it!

" James is about to interject further but before he can Roger once more moans loudly and says,

" Man theses Frost Giants really do know how to be rude! I mean come on, its common manners to roll out the red carpet for a guest as great as me! Hey Enji, be useful and get them to be nice! Come on, do your Enji magic or something." Ben r

lls his eyes and says," Um, we came here to make these guys trust us, not bust some giant heads. Seriously you want a bunch of giants angry at you?"

Roger groans and says," Oh these guys are so stubborn, and stupid! I mean how stupid are they if they did not even realize a space ship, AHH!

" Roger, and everyone else then hears a growling sound before Doug sighs and says,

" Great, looks like someone is here and now they are ticked off!

" Ben and the others then draw their weapons before Cloud says,

" Did the meeting all ready happen? Did Sithantos agents all ready convince, whoa!"

All of a sudden the icy ground in front of the Enji crack, before another roar is heard and the ice irrupts, and a giant wolf like monster jumps out of the ground! Roger at once freaks out and says,

" Oh god they know I am to awesome to be here!

" Cloud at once has the First Sword shimmer with blue magical energy before he says,

" Whatever the reason for this, we have trouble!

" With this the giant frost wolf tries to find its new meal but the Enji show how ready they are as Keele, Rydia, and Hidla all unleash different kind of fire spells to blast the new threat in the head, causing it to howl in pain! Kain jumps up with a mightily leap before he smashes his spear in to the ears of the frosty beast. The giant wolf screams out in pain and has its fangs extend before it tries to slash apart the Enji, but Cloud, Cecil, Edge, Ben and Veigue all charge at the beast and unleash various attacks to slash it at once, Ahsoka tries to slash with her dagger but gets batted away like a rag doll.

Never the less the attacks still hurt the monster and the barrage of slashes that end with Cloud smashing in to his target's forehead with his Braver attack! The end result is the ice beast being smashed in to the ground before it howls weakling and tries to get up. Hiryuumon growls back at the larger monster and says,

" Man, just attacking us from the get go, these guys are mean all right!"

James looks around before he then says," This world is wild, this could just be a stray hungry monster.

"Cecil looks tense as he grips his Light-Bringer sword and says,

" This close to their capital? Perhaps, but we can't leave such a giant danger go about so we best play it safe and finish the job.

" Reid chuckles before he points his Last Fencer sword at the beast and says,"

I wonder what this thing tastes like? Maybe a little stale but it's worth a shot! All right, lighting, AHH!

" Reid is about to finish the monster off before all of a sudden a gust of chilly wind blows, and a beam of ice blasts down from the sky to freeze the Enji solid! Everyone then hears tremors before a loud voice booms out and says," Hey, who beat up my dog!

" With that Ben braces himself as he sees that the Frost Giants live up to their name as from the storm comes out two ice covered beings who are bigger then houses! Ben sees that the left giant is holding a mace of ice before the right one looks at the Enji and says,

" What the, it be foreigners Olaf! Damn specks, think it's funny you come down under and attack us?

"The other Frost Giant smashes his weapon in to the ground before he says,"

What you think that its bout time we show these wankers what happens when someone mocks the Frost Giants eh Baelog!

" Cecil at once gets in front of his allies and says,

" Hold on a second, we did not come here to fight! I am sorry for wounding your, pet, but he attacked us first! We are neither invaders nor trespassers; we are here as official messengers of the Lylat Kingdom! We are here with Senator Roger and Senator Clare to have a discussion about the meeting that's suppose to unfold any moment now.

" The Frost Giant Olaf scratches his head and says,

" You're here to talk with are leader? Please, are leader is not in the same league as you scrubs!"

The other Frost Giant Baelog then looks confused and says,

" Wait, the King did say that he was going to talk with someone today right?

" Olaf clench's his teeth and says," He won't want to talk with any one that beats up are pets!

"Baelog shrugs and says," I am hungry anyway, time to die you bugs!

" Ben groans and says," Great, there goes diplomacy.

" Cloud nods and says," Time for some aggressive negations, let's go!"

With this Ben sees the two Frost Giants are coming faster then he expected and at once gets in to a battle stance!

The giant Olaf bellows loudly and says," Hah, no warrior can out muscle a Frost Giant! Die!

" The giant hostile being then tries to smash the Enji flat but Viegue grips his broadsword carefully before he says,

" Time you learn firsthand the strength of a Enji Knight giant, Genryuuzan!"

The blue haired Enji then unleashes a burst of speed before the next moment leads him to be right in front of the right big toe of his opponent! At once Veigue performs a thrusting charge to pierce the toe before quickly fallowing up with a downward slash and upward slash in quick succession, causing the Frost giant to howl in pain and jump back! The giant causes a tremor with his leap and says,

" Ow! You guys are sneaky, that makes me mad!

"Ben then calmly remains on edge as he retorts with,

" You think trying to squash us does not make us mad? It's a two way street so don't even think about why your going to get a cold shoulder!

Doug rolls his eyes at this and says," Oh man, your not going to be making cold puns the entire time we are here are you Ben? "

Ben looks flustered as he then says," Er, sorry."

" Baelog then sneers at this and says,

" I had enough of looking at you bug! When bugs get angry, they just get squashed!"

Ben sees his foe trying to smash him to the ground but the welder of the Star Sword won't have it and has the golden sword in his hands surge with light energy before he then says,

" I am not a bug, and I don't plan on being crushed by the likes of you! Let's see if you still don't' care if I am angry, Shinning Flare Slash!"

The energy around the Star Sword gets even more powerful as it smashes in to the icy mace! The force creates a shock wave, and Baelog is shocked to see that his mace is cracking before it shatters a moment later! As Ben's sword carves in to the hand of the angry being Baelog roars out in pain and says,

" What, how is that possible? You must be a damn bloody wizard!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Not really, that was all talent! So, ready to say you're sorry yet? Huh?"

Ben then sees that somehow large, painfully large chunks of ice are now falling down from the sky and he hastily slashes it in half. However, before the ice shards fall to the ground Ben feels something grabbing him and grunts in pain as he realizes as he slashed that Olaf grabbed him in his free hand! The ice giant grins as he squeezes Ben tightly and says,"

You weird man, I think I'll call you George! Your tricky George, but we Frost Giants are trickier then you foreigners think! I think ill squeeze you, pet you,, and rub you tightly! And then I will use you for bait!

"Ben grunts as he struggles to break free of his lager enemies grip and says,

" I am no stress ball you idiot. Damn it, why is everyone today fixated with me? When I wanted to get know more this was NOT what I AHH!

" Olaf then squeezes Ben tightly before he says,

"Bad George, I will punish you for beating up my, AHH!"

James has taken the giants talking to promptly shoot him in the eye before he says,

" It's you who will be punished for being so rude.

" Doug grins as he then says,

" More like get your sorry frosty hides whooped for thinking just because you're bigger that you're stronger! Let my pal go freak, Hammer of Might!"

Doug at once unleashes his power and punch's where Ben is being squeezed, smashing the frost giant hard enough for his hand to crack and force Ben to release his grip! Olaf yells in pain before he then says,

" OW! That's it, now I am mad!"

He is about to smash Doug with his club before Tyree then jumps on to the Frost Giant's head and says

," I think you lost the right to play with toys you moron! Senshousen!

"The green haired Enji then unleashes a bunch of magically charged arrows from his crossbow that instantly ignites in to flames before they dive in to their target and cause the giant to drop his club! The giant then falls to his knees and says,

" You guys sure are rough! But, you're not going to get away with picking a fight with the Frost Giants!

" Cecil sighs as he then says,

" We are not trying to wage war with your kind; we just wish to speak with your leader to discuss peace with him and the other leaders that are supposed to be gathering here! Has King Laufey decided to make the Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom his enemies?

"Baelog laughs and says,

" Don't speak the name of are king you human! Why would you think his majesty would ever want to make deals with sneaky rats like you? That's it, now you're going to, huh?

" Everyone feels the ground shake before an angry and loud voice then says,

" Because I asked them to you idiots! ENOUGH!"

With this a shock-wave roars across the area and causes the entire area to tremble before Ben then sees a even larger and muscular looking Frost Giant with golden jewelry stomp forward before he then says,

" Oh great, this was just the warm up.

" Ben and the others are ready for anything but are not expecting this new Frost Giant to take a look at the Enji, then look at the other two Frost Giants before he promptly kicks Olaf in the head! As the frost giant falls to the ground the new one snarls and says,

" Olaf, Baelog, have you two been drinking again? What is the meaning of this?

" The Frost Giant then turns to the Enji before Veigue, Kain and a few others get in to another formation and he then says,

" So, you are the Enji Knights?"

Veigue nods before his magical energy says,

" Indeed, do you wish to see how true are skills are?"

The new frost giant strokes his chin and says

," Not yet Warrior of light. I am Laufey, King of the Frost Giants and it seems that in the haste of the day I failed to give you a proper welcome.

" Cloud sees the other two frost giants being to look mortified before he says,

" So, your still willing to being negations, and are not as of now are enemies?"

Laufey glares at the increasingly terrified pair of giants beneath him as he says,

" No. I am sorry for the not so warm reception but it seems that the guards on duty were stupid enough to get drunk! You disgraces, you dare make a fool out of me!

" Olaf gulps and says,

" We are sorry King Laufey, we just had a little feast to celebrate are new glory! Its not are fault, they attacked my dog! OW!"

Laufey smashes his foot down on the oaf of a giant's neck before he looks furious and says,"

That's because you got the dog drunk to you poor excuse for a giant! Don't ever make me look foolish upon my guests again or ill break you, understand? Get out of my site!"

With this Baelog and Olaf both see their leader lunge before they flinch and then run away in terror before they both say,

" We are so sorry!"

Ben hears the Frost Giants cry like shamed children before he shrugs and says,

" Well, that's, nice." Laufey then turns to the Enji once more and says," I apologize for that; do not think all Frost Giants are as savage as those two. I assure you we would not need to hide are intentions from you nor anyone else.

"Cecil then walks up and says,

" So, then you are willing to listen to what we have to say? That's good, we would hate for any one of the worlds at this confidence to leave the Lylat Kingdom.

" Laufey looks amused and says,

" The Frost Giants, most of them don't throw themselves in to any war unless it's truly unavoidable. My people have had growing dissatisfaction with the Lylat Kingdom but if you can give us a reason to remain loyal to your government we might respect such a reason. So, you are to be the negotiator?

"Cecil nods and says,

" I am Enji Captain Cecil Harvey. But I also was the King of my world, the King of Baron for some time. I am just one of the official envoys of the Lylat Kingdom.

" Cecil then turns to Clare before the blond women then bows and says,

" I am Senator Clare Bennett from Karegia. I to hope I can help see how staying with the Lylat Kingdom is the best path for everyone to take. The other Senator should be? Oh? Where did Senator Roger go?"

Ben then realizes in the mayhem the gray obnoxious leader of the McFarlane world is nowhere in sight. Ben starts to get tense, till he hears a whimpering sound and raises a eyebrow before he moves back to the ship and realizes Roger is hiding behind the landing platform.

Ben then rolls his eyes and says," Senator, I thought you said it was rude to keep others waiting?"

Roger pokes his head out before withdrawing it and saying,

" Shut up, those guys are going to eat me! Send my body guard as me, he knows how I think!"

Ben sees the annoyed looks of Hiryuumon, Doug, the others and even some of Roger's own men before Ben chuckles and says,

" Fine, he can get all the credit then.

"With this Roger's eyes narrow before he says," Hey wait, he is not stealing my thunder! Think your smarter than me jackass! That was close, thanks for making things clear kid. Hey, be a good boy and be my shield eh?

"Roger then walks out before Ben sighs and says," Whatever."

Cloud then looks at Laufey and says," So, how long till the meeting begins.

" Laufey looks up and says," A few hours Enji. Nearly all the other leaders have arrived. The only one left is the leader from Genosha and his ship the Avalon should be arriving in the hour.

" James gets tense as he then says," So, that means Magneto has not arrived?

" Laufey turns to James and says,

" No Enji, and till then it would be best if you all get your selves familiar with the place of debate. Since my men left such a sour impression, I'll take you there personally.

" Cecil nods and says," Thank you King Laufey. Is everyone ready?"

Ben sees Roger looking smug before he says,

" Seems like it." Cecil sees nods from others around him before he then says," Lead the way. Oh wait, er, someone better unfreeze Reid.

" With this Rydia and James use fire magic to finish that task and after a minute of making sure the formerly frozen Enji Captain is not in danger of dying and with this everyone begins to get moving and Doug sees James looking tense before he says,

" What's wrong buddy, not looking forward to the little family reunion?

"James looks angrily at Doug's chattering before he then says," You really are fond of badly timed jokes eh Doug? I am preparing myself to see just how much hatred my uncle has, and just what he wants to do with it."

Doug shrugs casually and says,

" Not joking bud, just seeing how ready you are to face the music. Bad or not, at this rate it's going to happen so just checking in on just how ready you are. Seriously man, you cool with it coming down to shooting your own kind in the face?"

James chuckles bitterly and says,

" It's not like we are really that close, besides, my kind is the Enji Doug, remember?

" Doug just nods and sees James off before he quietly says,

" Just hoping you remember, because it's easy to say it man, but harder to do it at the moment of truth. Whatever, hope Ben is right on this one.

" With that Doug and everyone else fallows King Laufey to his home, and sees that despite the Frost Giants not being very social with the rest of the universe, they clearly were not stupid as once Ben and co trudged through some snow they find a round tram like platform that promptly moves the group past the world. Ben then sees that Laufey was right to say that the first two frost giants he seen were the expectation and not the rule as Ben then sees many more ice shaped buildings, and is impressive with the level of artistic talent on them. Ben hears Doug chuckle before the blond martial artist says,

" I guess when you're around ice all the time even guys like theses can make decent things.

" Ben frowns and says,

" Come on Doug, there are other ice worlds out there but I got to hand it to these guys they can move the ice well because I never seen structures like this before. Seriously Doug did something happen? Elves, Giants, you seem to have a thing to bash everyone else.

" Doug rolls his eyes and says,

" Don't paint me the wrong way Bro, I have plenty of things to bash humans about. To be honest, I guess I just have bad memories from when I was growing up. A lot of guys looked down on me because I was human. Course they too were looked down for who they were, guess the cycle of hate just keeps on ticking

." Ben looks past Doug and says,

" Well, we got to find a way to stop it if we ever want this war to end, and for all the pain to be worth something. Well, or at least try to. Well, the giants are friendlier then we expected, that's a plus.

" Ben then hears Roger moaning about something behind him before Doug chuckles and says,

" Heh, figures the tiny alien without a muscle in his body is being more of a pain then the king of nasty giants.

"Ben is about to comment further before Roger goes over to Ben and says," Hey Enji, I am cold so use some magic to warm me up or something. At least make it hot enough so that my drink is not frozen this is freaking insane!" Ben sighs deeply again before he says,

" Ask James or one of the others my magic control is not quite on that level yet. Besides, we are almost there.

" Roger moans again and says,

" I don't think you get it kid, my kind needs alcohol more then you need to breath! Ugh, everything looks like booze, hey, is that building a giant bear can? Can we drink from it?"

The gray annoying alien is pointing to the largest of the buildings in the center of the area in front of him, a giant building that looks like a cross between a building and a mountain peak before King Laufey hears this and snorts with enough force to cause a stream of ice to fly out of his nostrils before he says,

" Once more you prove your lack of taste you shell shocked MacFarlane!

That's the most sacred foundation on all of Jotunheim, Cataclysmal Peak!

" Hiryuumon looks on in awe before he says," Whoa, that sounds, like one intense place!"

The ruler of the Frost Giants nods and says,

" Indeed dragon, indeed. Long ago, before the great winter, the legends say an angel and demon clashed over this world during the great war of light and darkness with such intensity that it's the reason this planets climate was turned in to its current state. In such a place of importance, it's the best place for such discussions.

"Ben and a few others just nod before in a minute they are at the place of question.

Awaiting them is a pair of much more professional frost giants, along with a whole slew of various Lylat soldiers and native guards of the other guests. As the Enji step out of the tram they see many Lylat soldiers walk up, being leaded by a brown colored turian soldier. This Turian then salutes the Enji and says,

" Major Nihlus, glad to see your all here Enji. Looks like things are ready to kick off." Cloud, Cecil, Reid the others nod before Cecil says,

" How are things looking major?

"Nihlus looks at the building behind him and looks at the Frost Giants around the area before he says,

" As good as they can be sir. The senator of the Quarian race has just arrived and the Sullustan and the Roak leaders have all checked in. They seem to be trusted. All that remains is Magneto and his mutants.

" James then walks up and says," Did he, I mean did the Brother Hood of Mutants leave any messages?"

Nihlus shrugs and says,

" Not since the date of arrival was given. We, are not sure what there angel is but biased on the history of, huh? Wait, something is incoming, the Avalon is incoming!

" With that everyone at once sees a giant white and purple warship descend in to the sky, before it stops right above the city! All of a sudden the ship stops dead in its tracks, and after a few tense seconds all of a sudden a dozen large metal spheres descend from the Avalon and land right in front of the group! While theses spheres plummet like rocks as they are on ground level they suddenly stop before landing smoothly. Ben remains on edge as he then hears a calm male voice say,

" I welcome those who expect the new order, thank you for waiting.

"With that the central metal sphere neatly extends in two before a man steps out of it.

Ben sees that this man is wearing red armor around his chest, black armor around his legs and black boots. This man has a purple cape, purple gloves, and a red helmet around his head. Ben then sees this man is in his later years, but even behind his helmet while the man has a calm face his black eyes are blazing with fierce intensity. The man the crosses his arms before he says,

" Allow me to enlighten the ill informed. I am Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, unquestioned ruler of the world of Genosa and its sector, and the leader of the mutant cause.

"King Leufey nods and says,

" Magneto, you have my thanks for expecting my invitation.

" Magneto nods as the metallic sphere around him all open up and Ben sees a green haired women in a green royal type of outfit, a man in a yellow and black outfit with a brown mustache and hair in a ponytail, a large man with wild long brown hair spouting claws and fangs, and more various types of beings stepping out before he says,

" It's my pleasure Laufey. I am always more than willing to discuss matters of safety, especially when it's a matter that could move are destiny forward. Ah, so the swords of the liars are assembled all ready?"

Cloud sees Magneto look at him and the others in amusement before he offers a hand and says,

" Lord Magneto, its our pleasure to meet you. You have my word, the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights have every intention of seeing that every mutant sees that they have nothing to fear from us.

" The helmeted man flicks his cape back and looks amused before he then says,

" Even if you truly think that warrior of light, don't expect me to believe that the Lylat Kingdom wants us as anything more than tightly caged zoo animals, trained beasts to be thrown at. Still, your pawns can amuse me before I see who is offering the path that is truly the best one for mutants to take.

" Cecil then sighs and says,

" Magneto, I know you are fiercely loyal to your people and want the best but please think this carefully. If you let grudges consume you it will just bring you and everyone your trying to protect only despair.

" Magneto forms an ice cold glare as he then says,"

There we go with the assumptions, don't you dare think you can understand what I am thinking Enji Knight! Even if there will be pain in the road ahead I won't hesitate to do what must be done to insure that us mutants are in are rightful place by the end of this war! Yes, be it family or friends, in the end the lines are drawn between those who want the same thing. Ah, it seems even those with the same blood cannot see the truth that is so obviously being presenting to them.

" James flinches as he notices Magneto has noticed him before he slowly walks over and forms a grin till he stands right in front of him and says,

" My, if it is not my nephew? You have grown quite a bit James. So, my brother does not even have the nerve to respond to my invitation in person? Ah, but you are a part of the Enji Knights so it does seem to fit in to his, mannerisms to act like this. So James, how does being a mindless pawn suit you? James takes a deep breath and says,

" Uncle Magnus, it's indeed been a while. I wish you would just try to see things from are perspective. We have never been trying to go against you; we just had to chose between senseless destruction and what was for the good of the majority of people.

"Magneto snickers as he looks at his followers and says,

" I suppose that's not an entirely wrong path, for spineless cowards content with living there lives as slaves. However, majority will is not true justice, it's just easy. The unique who chose to waste their talents at the wills of the others are afraid of the pain that not giving in will do them, I am not such a man nephew.

No, after the constant indignation and suffering the masses of fools have handed me, I will never be at someone's mercy again! Still, I don't wish to see those like me suffer; you should clear your cloudy head and free it of the drilled in nonsense so you can see that it's right to join my cause. You do know no matter how this war ends you will never truly be seen to be equal to the others. The inferiors always do fear there betters, and can't wait for any reason to lash out on them.

" James gets angry as he then says," Why can you not see that you're too wrapped up in hate to give anything a chance? Violence is not the only way to bring change Uncle Magnus!

" Magneto then laughs as he then says,

" I suppose you have not grown as much as I would have liked James. You remind me of a friend I once had, who also thought that peaceful change was the best way. Ah yes, Xavier always did try to see the best in people, till the disgusting ingrates he was trying to work with stabbed him in the back! Yes, sometimes brutality is truly the only option, after all forces is how most people in this universe resolve things. It all comes down to who can out trick and out power the other till the conflict is ended. It's a painful process, but it's clear that it's the true nature of life since us mortals always thrive on it. I once lamented this but learned that the only thing to do was to excel at the nature of, oh?

"The half Elf mutant then sees a brief red flash, before all of a sudden a red energy bolt collides in to his head! As everyone fully hears the blaster bolt Cloud and the other Enji Captains at once get on guard as he then says,

" What the, snipers! Positions guys, now!"

Everyone then hears a couple of furious yells before from right out of what seemed to be a pile of snow five men jump out! The man who seemed to be the previous sniper snarls with fury as he then says,

" Magneto! You damn mutie monster, you're going to die even if I have to die with you!

" The men around him at once open fire and Ben and the other Enji at once go to defect the blaster bolts but as the Frost Giants around the area roar in anger the most scary thing heard is Magneto emitting a murderous chuckle before he reels his head back up straight and reveal that despite the power of the sniper shot the only damage it did is bend his helmet! Magneto glares at the would be killers and says,

" Better men then you have tried, and failed! Prepare to join them!

"His followers all look rather to cut lose before Magneto quickly raises his hand again and says,

" No, leave this to me. "

Ben and a few others are about to attack the rioters before Magneto shows off his power before his hand glows, and all of a sudden the guns on the men bend around, and blast there owners! As most of the group fall to the ground the sniper forms an insane grin before he says,

" I know your tricks you mutant scumbag, and I am ready!

" With this the sniper all of a sudden takes out what appears to be a wooden gun before he laughs madly and says,

" I spent a whole year making this! It's a totally wooden gun, that fires a wooden arrow sharp enough to kill you! Now, my family, my friends, they will all be avenged!"

Everyone looks dumbfounded at this man and Ben is not even sure if this wood equipped man is for real before he proves he is not just talking and fires off a shot! However Magneto just waves his hand before he causes a pillar of raw earth to smash the wooden spear away before he at once has the blasters of his killers comrades float up and melt and reconfigure in to metal chains! The man is slammed hard in to the ground before Magneto smugly walks forward and says,

" You would need to do far more research then this to stand a chance at killing me fool. My, you must really wish to die.

" The man spits in the Master of Magnetism's direction before he says,

" I have no reason to live anyway; you killed everything I cared for when you took control of Genosia! I was the only one that survived when you used that ship as a battering ram!

"Magneto then crosses his arms and says,

" Ah yes, that was yet another instance when I needed to make a flashy way to break the will of my enemies. I am never proud when the blood of innocent is spilled but there is always things that must be done to win. Besides, no one felt any sympathy to me when my families' massacre was spun as a comedy! You want to know what I think is comedy you disgusting human?"

Magneto then grasps his hand before the metal bindings around the sniper now all protrude spikes right through the man's body! Its only lightly punctures but it's enough to cause the man to scream and Magneto then looks angry as he prepares to have the triggers on all of the transformed blasters fire before he says,

" I won't stand down for anything, I'll keep making example after example till everyone learns the price of defying me!

" Magneto is on the verge of executing the man before Cloud, James and others all get in front of the leader of the brother hood of mutants before Cloud says,

" You all ready proved your point, don't think we are going to let you hand out your own justice and kill people in front of us! This man and the others will be punished and face there justice.

" Magneto sneers as he then says," Oh please, like your little glass kingdom knows how to handle true justice.

" James then looks resolute as he says,

" Magneto, did you come here to wage war or to seek peace?

" James sees his uncle take a deep breath before he says,

" I have been at war for my entire life foolish nephew; life is a never ending battle after all. I am merely trying to find the way to make this war have the least amount of casualties as possible for my kind. As you have just seen, feuds will never end; the cycle of vengeance will always govern everything. Suffering is inevitable. But, I will not start this fight, not today."

Magneto then waves his hand and the man falls to the ground, at once Lyalt officials take the man in to custody before Magneto then waves his hand again to fix his helmet before he chuckles and says,

" And people doubt when I say this headpiece is for far more then a fashion statement. So now Enji, even after that display you still think you are fighting for a noble cause? Even you heroes must realize that all your actions fall on a dull ears. No matter how much your kind tries to end the suffering, the majority of theses weak people will gladly continue to renew it to keep getting there way.

" Ben then gets annoyed and says,

" That may be true but there are people trying to make things change for the better! It does not have to always be this way, but if no one even tries to change it will be impossible for any possibilities to even exist! If you're not going to try then how can you say you're any better than the guys you hate?"

Magneto looks amused as he turns to Ben and says,

" Another dreamer I see. I would gladly expect a world where both sides can live in harmony, but I know that's not what my enemies would ever bother fore. I know the truth, and that in the end everything is just lies to lower one's guard!"

Cloud then gets in front of his team before he says,

" Maybe, but not this time. We are trying to offer peace and prevent you from making a mistake Magneto, don't throw it away carelessly or you might regret it.

" Some of the mutants behind Magneto then get on guard before their leader simply raises his hand to calm them down and responds with,"

I assure you, I need no one to provide a sanctuary for me or my people. I am merely trying to find the best way to make evolution go as smoothly as possible.

" Nihlus then goes up to everyone and clears his throat before he then says,"

If that is the case sir, then may I suggest we proceed with getting the summit ready? This way everyone will be able to decide their destinies, in a hopefully civil manner.

" Magneto then chuckles again before he takes off his helmet to reveal his short but nicely combed white hair before he says,

" Hopefully indeed. You may refer to the man here named Fabian Cortez for the smaller details, he is so good at bureaucracy it might as well be his secondary mutation. I will scout the area and meet with a few mutants who seek refuge from oppression.

" Magneto then motions to the left of him as the man with the ponytail behind him walks up and smiles. He then comes forward before bowing as he then says

," Thank you for giving me this honor lord Magneto. I am Cortez; I act as the extension of my lord's will. Now, before this meeting will begin I want to double check all of your security systems and plans. I won't let there be one possibility of my masters life being in danger!

"Nihlus and Cecil nod before Cecil says," That sounds more than reasonable.

"With this Laufey chuckles and says," Ah, at last everything is ready. All right, the meeting will begin in sundown! Don't worry, it's a chamber made to accommodate both are kind and foreigners. Now, if you excuse me I have fools to fire." The king of the Frost Giants then lumbers off to the west before Magneto then says,

" Well, now that my presence is known, time to take care of business. Polaris, if you would be a dear and make sure everything is set with the Avalon your father would be grateful.

Sabretooth, Chrom, Pyro come with me.

"The mutants around him nod before the green haired women smiles and says,

" As you wish, be safe father! "

Ben is then shocked to see Polaris hug the Master of Magnetism before going off with some of the mutants before Magneto then raises his arms to his sides and what seems to be a sphere of circling lighting or electromagnetic energy forms around him like a fore filed. As Magneto then takes to the air he sees some of the Enji looking wary before he chuckles and says

," Don't fret Enji, I have no intention to cause trouble and I ordered my men to do the same if they value their lives. Heh, this way you will only be able to blame yourselves when things don't turn your way."

The helmeted man then flies off to the left with his squad of bodyguards fallowing him on the ground. Ben then sees Nilus and Cortez going in to the structure in front of them before the other Enji also start to move before he takes a deep breath and turns to his friends and shrugs,

" Well, that was not to bad right? James, you're the only one who has any history with him before, what you think your uncle will do?"

James looks at Ben before chuckling bitterly and says,

" I really don't know my uncle as well as you all seem to think but, I don't doubt any move he makes today will be solely for his gain. I am not sure yet if that means siding with the Lylat Kingdom or Sithantos yet.

" Roger then walks over looking enticed before he says,

" Ah, I did not know this dig was going to be a family affair! Family affairs are such a kick; I always love my soups. So spill the beans kid, is he your favorite uncle gone mad? A tale of betrayal, a heartwarming reunion, or is it even one of those juicy dark times in the closet kind of deals?

"James then glares at Roger and says,

" We are to serve you and protect your well being senator, but history lesions are not part of the mandate. Now if you excuse me, I need to see for myself any points of danger in the debate chamber itself. Ill contact you as soon as I am done Cloud.

" James then gives a brief nod to everyone before nearly running in to Cataclysmal Peak. Roger looks insulted as he says,

" Geeze, what's up with him?" Ben rolls his eyes and says," I don't know, meeting his not so friendly uncle after all this time under such tense circumstances, and then having to deal with you does not ring any bells for me.

" Roger does not seem to get the sarcasm in Ben's voice as he grins and says,

" Of course, he is so overwhelmed with emotions that he can't even bring up the right composer to deal with such a slick guy! TO bad, guess some people just are not good at holding it together. Oh well, time for a pre game drink! Come on, be my taste testers!Ill pay you if you take the poison for me.

" Roger then runs in to the building before Hiryuumon looks at Ben and says,

" Now I see why James was tense, that Magneto guy does seem like he means business!

"Cloud nods and says,

" He does mean business Hiryuumon. He may be polite and even is caring to his family but anyone that he sees is a threat is brutally assaulted. The reason he was able to keep control of Genosa because he made a rather brutal example of the previous leader of the planet to the point that all the humans were afraid to oppose him. He is good at charisma though, so many mutants and elves fallow him without question. I can see why James would be uptight about the situation.

" Doug chuckles and says,

" Uptight, the man is acting stiffer then Ezan or Kira! Guess even without family issues this is one hell of a messy situation.

"Everyone then hears Roger moaning more things in the distance before Ben sighs and says

," That's for sure. Seems to be a lot of different angles here.

" Cloud nods and says," No doubt, and we don't even know the full story yet. Laufey seems all right, and Magneto's clam to not want trouble seems sincere, for now. We will just have to keep a sharp eye on things guys. Well, for now let's make sure are, senators are not in danger, even from themselves.

" Ben then hears Roger trying to get a Frost Giant to bow to him before he face palms and says," Ugh, how much do we let theses idiots get away with before it's their own fault? I almost wonder if this guy is the bigger problem than Magneto. He says the wrong thing and it could cause explosions over entire planets or something.

" This causes his friends to chuckle before Cloud says,

" Well, better keep an eye on him. Don't worry, ill see if I can get him to pay for are meals at least.

" Ben nods and says," Well, if nothing else, this is going to be another wild, if chilly ride. Well, all this tension is making me hungry.

" Hiryuumon grins and says,

" Me to boss, let's get that weirdo to pay for are dinner!

" With that Squad 7 sans James fallows Roger to try and keep him from causing this meeting to go sour before it even begins. Veigue 's squad still is in the area and Ahsoka sees Squad 7 going before the orange skinned apprentice looks excited and says,

" Oh, can I go with those guys Captain Lungburg?

"Veigue is in the middle of talking to Clare before he just shrugs and gruffly says,

" If you're going to be on my case till the discussion begins just go on with it. Make sure to be quick about it snips, we can't afford to miss anything that could unfold."

The young member to the Enji looks joyful before she says,

" Thanks Captain! "With that Ahsoka runs off to join Squad 7, though they barley know who she is. Clare sees the younger girl tag along with them anyway before she raises a eyebrow and says,

" Is it ok for her to wander off with so little time Veigue?

" The Enji Captain sees Squad 7 get farther from his site before he chuckles and says,

" I trust Cloud won't let her get in to trouble. To be honest she is not very good at keeping still, she might not even have what it takes to remain in the order but we will soon find out. In any case its better she gets her curiously out of her now before the important stuff begins. Like I said, this is going to be tricky; we will have to be ready if any one of the factors here turns hostile."

With this Clare nods and the group goes on to make as many preparations as they can. However little do they know that yet another force is making preparations, and it's the forces of Sithantos!

* * *

With this the scene leaves the forces of light to the conspiring forces of darkness and the setting is a round dimly lit blue room with a dozen black pillars serving as energy rods acting to heat and monitor the entire area of Cataclysmal Peak. At the moment four individuals have just entered and one of the male beings sees the room and snorts before he says,

" Oh man, this place sucks! How the hell are we suppose to do anything here?

" A female voice giggles and says," Oh please Bixlow, this is just where the contact will show himself. Unless, the dear just wants to freeze us.

" With that the recently arrived group hears a chuckle before a stern voice says,"

Now, how would I be able to get you to do your jobs if I freeze you?"

With this none other than commander Nilius steps in to the chamber and sees the group in front of him looking very before the man in the center of the group has lighting crackle around his fist. This lighting controlling man then says," Is there a problem officer? We are just suppose to meet someone.

" Nilius chuckles and says,

" My, at such a important time, would you not be looking for a man named Saren? Because if you are, I might be able to help you find what you are looking for.

" With this the agent presses a button on his side, and his skin color changes before he now takes his true shape as the Sithantos agent! Saren sees the surprised look on the faces of those in front of them before he chuckles and says,

" Sorry about that just needed something to keep the enemy clueless.

So, I presume you are Laxus Dreyar from the Phantom Lord Assassin guild correct?

"The man in the center of the group then walks forward in to the lights and can be seen as a tall man with short wild blond hair and is wearing a brown shirt with a fur coat over his shoulders. This man has spikes over his ears and grins as Saren calls his name before he says," So you're the contact eh? Your sneakier then I thought.

" Saren puts his arms behind his back and says," For this type of operation stealth is of the up most importance.

I presume you brought all of your elite members, all of the Raijin Tribe with you as requested?

" Laxus crosses his arms and says," You wanted the best, you got them. "

With this Laxus snaps his fingers and the three figures behind him step forward. The figure to the up most left is a women wearing glasses and a green dress with her brown hair in a elaborate hair style who goes by the name Evergreen.

The man to the left of Laxus then steps forward and Saren sees it's a man in a bizarre black and blue outfit with a helmet covering his eyes, he is the man named Bixlow.

The man in the center then steps forward and with the lights on him it can be seen that he is a man wearing a blood red royal coat with a sword attached to the side.

This man has long green hair and a scar across the left side of his face and he is the last member of the Raijin Tribe, Freed Justine.

Freed crosses his arms and snickers before he then says,

" Don't insult the skill of Phantom Lord, not only are we all here but we brought extra units to insure the job gets done.

" Laxus cracks his knuckles and says,

" Speaking of that, you wanted me and so many of my best men here but there is still the nagging question of what the hell are we killing? I don't care how much you're paying; I am not doing this till I know what I am killing. If you're going to get us to fight the Enji just to get set up I think I'll kill you instead.

" Saren holds up a hand and says,

" Now then Laxus I would not dare do such a thing. I know it's a murky job, but that's only because your target has not been conformed just yet.

" Saren sees the members of the Raijin Tribe all looking wary before he chuckles and says,

" Allow me to go in to details. We are about to commence with an operation on behalf of Lord Xehamaru and the will of Sithantos to see who is worthy of being part of reaching the dark paradise. Soon, those who see the truth to this cosmos, and see what the only real fate of the infidels will be. If who we hope is worthy conforms this, then your targets are the Enji Knights, if things don't go as my master wished, we will be adding Magneto and any of the brotherhood of Mutants to the list of those who must die.

"This causes his hired help to look shocked before Evergreen giggles and says,"

Oh my, I knew this was going to be juicy but, this is going to be fun all right.

" Saren nods and says,

" Magneto is not one to take lightly, and the Enji Knights have proven to be a true thorn to my master's side so we must plan this well. So that's why I come up with multiple contingences for how this day will end. If all goes well, no matter who refuses to submit to the glory of the dark side all will face there painful judgment! Now everyone, it's time to plan to keep a massacre on track.

"With that Saren begins to elaborate on those details , but to see what such details we will have to hold out to see what such details mean because with this we run right in to a cliff hanger!

Yes, the next phase of this tense tango will have to wait till the next chapter so to find out just how James's little family reunion will go and see how all the other players will make their moves tune in to the next exciting installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! In are next chapter the summit of leaders at last kicks off. From the onset the tension is to think for even the largest of knives' to be cut as James once more finds his uncle and his followers reaching out to persuade him to join the Brother Hood.

Meanwhile as Cecil and Clare try to convince the other leaders to remain with the Lylat Kingdom, but things become even more difficult when the tension literary explodes! And through this unleashing of misunderstanding and fear the Enji Knights find themselves fending off the assault not only from the mutant Acolytes, but also the Raijin Tribe and there hired help guided by Saren! And all the while Ben, Doug, Cloud and Hiryuumon struggle to figure out if James will help them solve the mess, or make it even more chaotic by choosing to side with Magneto!

Will James choose family over friends the past over the future? Will Magneto fully embrace his hate and join Sithantos?

Will the conflict be resolved by the end of the chapter? Not even I am sure on that last one but there is only one way to find out, so wait and see in

_**Chapter EX 13: **__**Ultimatum**__**! Coercion of the True Aim of the Vengeful Dynasty!**_

See you there! But, before we leave, seems that it's about time for another helping of author's notes. First of all, the point of this bonus arc in the first place. Like said before this is not me just randomly throwing more in to the story, this was planned for a while but, I only came up with the best way to fit it in till after volume one was done, and by then I did not think it would be able to fit in without it being sloppy, but now think of this as the final mix extra to Cosmic Wars, at least it's not DLC haha.

Yes, if you're wondering why Magneto, well he is just about one of my favorite X men villains, if not comic villains in general for being one of the more complex bad guys, expect when some authors decide to make him a random psycho, sigh. Like I said his past is more or less the same as his normal one, if a hybrid of the comics and the three X men cartoons. I'll just add think of his takeover of Genosia like the real take over that Castro did to Cuba but on the scale of a planet.

Yes, with James 's powers I did not think the relation would be too far a stretch, and a good way to make James not be the only major cast member without development. Next up, for those who are not aware the Raijin Tribe are all from the Fairy Tail manga and anime, they are not from Phantom lord there but I figured this change will fit things better and they would be fitting additions, and also help give another arc that shows me trying to work in both the things I like from Western and Eastern styles. But, speaking of things I don't like, ill just say that Roger is indeed the same , to me at least, extremely aggregating alien from the American Dad show. Ugh, I could never figure out how anyone could like someone who only causes misery to anyone and gets away with it every, single, blasted episode unless they are sadist themselves.

Sigh, I use to love Family Guy but after MacFarlane got greedy and created American Dad it was clear that dividing his attention was not good for anyone, something that became even clearer when the Cleveland show got thrown in. And to think he wants to make a new Flintstones show, shudders. So thus, I figured this would be a nice way to, show my, disgust while getting some mileage out of it story wise lol. Also, Ahsoka Tano is also the one and the same from the Clone Wars TV, another case of market creation idocy at its best.

Heh, this will be my way of showing what she should have amounted to in Clone Wars if it was like the older good version haha. Lastly, for those unaware Veigue, Clare, Tyree, and Hilda are all from Tales of Rebirth, one of the Tales games not released outside Japan. And while we are at it Saran is the bad guy from the first Mass Effect game, another case of a guy who could fit a role well. Lastly the Frost Giants are biased off the Marvel Thor version. Finally, for the nitpickers if any of the mutants are not acting like they should or the order is different just remember it's the Tales of Cosmic Wars Version of them hahaha.

All right, that should be all of it. Hope everyone enjoys this arc, I decided to add it in because I thought it would make Cosmic Wars even better as a whole so, hope people take time to give it a look, and just maybe like it enough to give a review. So with that, that's all for today folks. I'll leave it off with I got the Wooden gun idea from, the 70's fantastic Four cartoon. Ugh, 70's, the days when idiotic cartoons ran free and plentiful like wild crazy buffalo. Watch out for those with wooden guns, and till next time!


	31. C 31: Coercion in the Typhoon of Turmoil

_**Chapter EX 13: **__**Drawling a Thunderous Line! Magnetic Coercion in the Typhoon of Turmoil!**_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars are hero's had found themselves having to deal with yet another tense situation, the only difference being that this time for one of them it was personal! Yes, it seemed that if the galactic war was not complex and deadly enough now the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, the powerful master of magnetism named Magneto was possibly taking an interest in unleashing his formally neutral world in to the fray!

But as bad as this news was things were even more complex when the fact was made clear that Magneto is just an alias for Erick Magnus Elrond, James's estranged uncle! Ben and the others then found out the true extent of the bloody roots of the Elrond family history, and what caused such a nasty rift between the family members. While James and his father wanted to keep this matter private he could no longer allow afford to since Magneto might be willing to join Sithantos, and some like Kira thus think that even though the relationship between him and the vengeful man is far from warm, some, even Doug wonder if it's all a ruse to unleash a boiling explosion of long suppressed wrath just like Xehamaru!

And so Squad 7 then sent out to the world of Jotunheim to try and convince Magneto and his society of mutants not to join Sithantos while also convincing the native Frost Giants and the other worlds having a meeting to talk about leaving the Lylat Kingdom that the government they plan to leave is still the best choice for them and their people. And so as Squad 7 landed problems all ready started, no thanks to the obnoxious senator Roger from the world of the McFarlane insisting the Enji Knights protect him in the coming meeting in exchange for giving his word to try and persuade the others to stay loyal to the Lylat Kingdom.

With Roger being nearly the very definition of, difficult Ben found himself all ready having to test his patience and that was before his first introduction to the Frost Giant race was being squashed by them! However things turned around when King Laufey himself appeared and made it clear the drunken guards causing the good guys trouble were the expectation not the rule and soon enough the Enji and their guests were peacefully escorted to the place where the debate of importance will take place, Cataclysmic Peak.

The Enji arrived just as some of the last members for the meeting arrived, and it just happened to be none other than James's uncle and his followers! Magneto was just as imposing as everyone seems to be saying, and also just as powerful as he showed no effort to crush and nearly kill a group of would be killers trying to get back at the mutant half elf for the long list of pain he caused in his long campaign. It took no time at all for Magneto to try and convince his nephew to join his passion for vengeance but James stood by his friends. The leader of the Brother Hood of Mutants was not going to give up that easley though, and went on to try and recruit more mutants before the meeting, leaving Ben and the others with the realization that this mission was going to be even more complex and dangerous then they first thought.

But, as bad as things were the tension was even more severe then Squad 7 and the others realized, because on top of everything the Turian Sithantos agent Saren Arterius was under direct orders from Xehamaru to try and persuade Magneto to join the order of darkness. And if the estranged member of the Elrond clan refused, then Saren has hired the Phantom Lord assassin Guide's elite Raijin Tribe members and a bunch of other mercenaries to insure one way or another the enemies of Sithantos are nothing but corpses by the end of the day! With everyone ready to cast a die for their desired score, but who's dice will land on the desired side? And will Ben find himself having to take on his own friend? Only one way to find out, so let the next chapter of drama unfold! Everyone in your seats, next wave of Cosmic madness incoming in three, two, one, lift off!

* * *

And so with this we begin today's chapter beings with the focus on the one who is going through the most tension and that would be James! Since the red haired member of Squad 7 left his comrades to check up on security as we turn back to him it seems he is being true to his word, as he is now checking the systems on the monitor room of second level of the mini fort leading to Cataclysmal Peak.

James then looks outside the window and sees the Lylat emissary building, one of the few places in the city made for humans and other, standard sized life forms to deal with what little government interaction Jotunheim has. James then finishes his system analyses, sees that all of the cameras and defense systems seem to be functioning properly, and also sees that his uncle's massive spaceship, the Avalon is still floating still above the city. James then notices that several shuttle ships are heading for the ship before he grimaces and says,

" It seems my uncle really is good with his image, they are rushing to him like it's their ticket to paradise.

" James is about to leave the chamber when he hears a women giggle before this voice says,

" That's because for those mutants, my father's world is as close to a sanctuary as possible. His image is no lie, to those that share his dream at least James Elrond. I was going to check on the systems to make sure nothing was tampered with, but it seems you did that task for me.

" James at once turns around, before he realizes it's the green haired woman that was with Magneto before.

James remains on edge and says,

" Your, Polaris correct?" The women nods and says,

" Yes, Polaris Lorna Elrond, although I suppose it would also be correct to call me your cousin. I admit, I thought you would be a tad more delighted to meet your family.

" James shrugs and calmly says,"

I suppose I would if I even realized you exist.

" Polaris shrugs back and says," You only have your own family to blame for being so dismissive of the rest of their kind."

James looks defensive as he takes off his glasses and says,

' I will give you not telling me that I had a cousin was going overboard, but since the moment I was born my parents did not want me to have much to do with my, with your father. It was only when I become a teenager did I learn the full story about his past. Father, he just did not want me to dwell too much on what seemed nearly like a bad dream at times. I guess he and the rest of the family sometimes hoped that if no one talked about it the whole situation would fade like a bad dream.

" Polaris snickers before she says,

" So it's true then, your family is weak just like my father said. It was no dream for us James, that I promise. For most of my life me, my father and his followers were in constant danger but he always protected me, he always came through. I don't know what you think you are but the reality is that the Elrond clan abounded us, my father tried more than once to reestablish ties and he was always let down.

" James looks conflicted as he responds with,

" That's because my father did not think that uncle Magnus understood why we reject him and his father's ways to begin with. As long as he takes the stance of Magneto the Master of Magnetism we can not endorse his beliefs and thus cannot have any sort of relationship with him.

"Polaris then looks angry and says,

" Did your parents make you think that your uncle was a monster? He is not, no matter how angry he may have gotten over the years he has never abused me once! I know he has a reputation as a psychotic monster but that's all just a web of lies. He is no greedy man like Weil Zabi and his men, and he is not a sadist! Even if he sometimes kills his opponents in not so quick ways he is just a powerful determined man who won't give up his believes, or let down those who depend on him! To mutants and elves alike he is an idol and a guarding, and everyone who fallows the rules in Genosha can expect a fair safe life.

Tell me, what's so wicked about that?"

James sighs and unleashes his retort with,"

It's not his intent that's the problem Polaris; it's the methods he uses to try and reach that end! He may be kind to his followers but what justification does he have to brutally slather all that he labels as his enemies? It would be one thing if it was just soldiers and the like that died but Uncle Magnus, Magneto has on several time smashed entire ships like pancakes, civilian ships! I can't trust anyone who looks gleefully as he causes innocents to die for no reason!

" Polaris is then on the defensive as she then says," Its true some have died that did not deserve it, but us mutants have been at war before anyone thought there would ever be a galactic civil war! Father can get a little in to the battles at times, but there is no doubt that his intense anger and disgust at society is justified! Yes, there is no mistake that are kind is at war, and when are enemies are hiding behind bystanders to shield there weapons then while it's sad we must do what we can to win this war, because our survival depends on it!

"James looks tense as he fallows up with," There does not have to be a war in the first place! The Lylat Kingdom expects any life form that will obey the laws, mutants are no expectation. It's only because of the Brother Hood of Mutants violent acts that you have even more of a hated reputation for your kind.

" Polaris chuckles and says," Oh please, is it a requirement of the Enji Knights to be so naïve? Official policies can sound as sweet and peaceful as they can get, but lies make it easy to mask true intentions. While your precious government may officially have no problems with mutants, even if those like King Atem and the leaders of your Enji Knights don't see any difference, to many in the Lylat Kingdom who wield power they see that just because our genes allow us to do what the majority cannot, that we are either tools to be used or dangerous freaks that's very existence is a sin!

We know for a fact that several powerful figures, including the head of the Lylat Kingdom's Defense Director, Bolivar Trask and several members of those Titan forces would rather see us mutants vanish and are more then happy to keep the true story under wraps from their leader. So then James, when justice itself is indifferent to us, just what options does my father have but to fight any way he can for his survival!

" James looks distraught as he then takes a deep breath and says,"

Look, you're not entirely wrong, but you truly are all just giving in to the cycle of hate if you think that fighting is the only answer. What Magneto is doing reminds me of what Sigma says he is trying to do to the Reploids and all robotic life forms, and clam superiority by beating the other side in to submission. This way will never make it possible for you and the others to be accepted it will only make it harder for the public to perceive mutants as people that are not to be feared!

" Polaris then looks bitter as she crosses her arms and says," IS that why your family and the rest of the Elrond clan gave up on having pride and just became loyal obedient stooges to the Lylat Kingdom?"

James then closes his eyes and says,

" No, we did it because it was the right thing to do, that's why we refused defect the Zeon Federation and why I can't have anything to do with your father's ambition. Sometimes one must forsake one's own personal pride, even wishes, for the greater good. My father and grandfather both knew that it was for the good of galactic stability to expect giving up some power. We still have more than enough to live and even live happily, what we lost is more than enough to help see peace through.

" Polaris sighs and eyes her cousin carefully before she says,

" Keep telling yourself that James. But, I know for a fact that no matter how obedient servants are, for those like the Lylat Kingdom all it takes is for enough people to get bored and make one reason be a good enough excuse to finish the job. Countless worlds have all ready blamed elf's, mutants, and anyone else that is different and eagerly unleashed " purges" to " purify" there worlds, at the very least. So what's it going to be James? Side with your masters and bring order, or side with your own kind and fight for true justice?"

James looks full of resolve before he says,

" Neither, I'll fight for what is right like I always have. I refuse to believe that wars are only resolved by one side being decimated. I'll fight to whoever is spreading evil, no matter who is causing the acts."

Polaris giggles sadly and says,

" We are not trying to be" Evil" or cause trouble Enji, I can promise you that. Like my father said, what happens depends on how you Enji respond.

"James then looks back at the Avalon and says,

" Well, if you're truly just seeking peace then there is nothing to fear then right? Still, either way don't expect me to join you, I won't betray my friends.

" Polaris then turns around and says,

" What a pity, my uncle would truly be glad to see you join him. Very well, enjoy feeling self righteous for what it's worth. Now if you excuse me, I have more preparations to make to insure my kind's safety just in case you or anyone else fails to live up to the word. Till the start of the summit my foolish cousin.

" With that Polaris gives a mock salute before she walks out of the camera room. James then gets frustrated as he sees the Neo Highwind fly by the Avalon before he says,

" Damn it, if only people would calm down and forgive each other things would not have to be so complex. Yet, that's how life is. Magneto, just what world do you truly want to make? If you were just trying to have peace then there would be no reason for you to change from how things are for you. You must want more; passionate types like you always want more. But, just how far do you think your cause will be able to take you? Well, I better be ready for whatever is the real story, because no matter what, I won't let anyone get away with massacres! Now, time to check the rest of the systems.

" James then goes on to finish his security checks to try and make sure there is nothing vile running a muck, but while the red haired Genji tries his best to make sure things are secure, little does he know that that there is a even darker conspiracy lurking under the shadows then he realized, and now we shift views to just what I mean!

* * *

So with that we now turn to the docking bay of the Avalon, where Magneto has just helped many new refuges enter! Magneto has just shaken the hand of a grateful mutant before he hears from Chrome that all the mutants that was listed to be picked up have been rescued before he chuckles and says,"

Very good Chrome, at the very least no matter what happens today we will be partly successful

. Now, go with Saber tooth, Cyclops and the others to go down to the summit top and join up with my daughter. I will join you shortly, I just want to tidy up on a few things.

" The group of mutants then hear a chuckle before a gruff voice then says,

" I see the self proclaimed Master of Magnetism what's to insure his fancy entrance dose he?"

Magneto and the others then turn around and see that its none other than Saren who said that, and the Sithantos agent is walking up to the ground in his disguise with his arms crossed. James's uncle sees his followers all on guard before he once more waves his hand and says,

" It's all right, I asked him to come here. Go, he is no threat to me."

The others nod before going back down to the chilly surface below. Magneto then sees Saren come besides him before he flicks back his cape and motions the Turian to fallow him. The two then walk down the hanger for a few moments before Magneto then says,

" So, I assume you come because you want an answer?"

Saren then chuckles and says," Don't be that quick to assume, I merely want to know if your position changed since my master and you spoke. If it has, it has it will make what's to fallow more simple.

" Magneto closes his eyes and says,

" My apologies, but I don't have a answer yet for I am not so sure that Sithantos truly is the best course of action for my people to take. We want to take are rightful place in the cosmos, but we are not seeking to embrace the darkness like your order. We are trying to show the arrogant masses that we are the truly superior beings, and are not evolving in to lowly demons of hell like your order seems to be."

Saren strokes his chin and says,

" It seems you are the one who is mistaken Lord Magneto, for while Sithantos fallows the will of darkness that does not mean that we are mere blood hungry zealots who are merely acting to cause pain for the thrill of it. No, we follow the path of darkness because that is the true nature of this universe. We unleash pain because pain and sin is in the end the only thing what most of the weak minded fools can do with themselves. Thus, since the cosmos can only spin the cycle of despair, we are uniting all of the cosmos's suffering so that we can force the nature of life itself to change.

Lord Xehamaru has sought you out because he sympathizes with your cause. He knows your long list of grievances with the current society and that like him and many of the other members you seek revenge. Just like how some of our current inquisitors like Sigma and Ganondorf have realized that Sithantos would be the best way to fulfill their dreams, it's the most logical choice for you to come help us create are new world.

"Saren then sees part of the city segment of Avalon before he chuckles and says," The world you spent your life working for is a admirable one, it would be truly a waste for it all to be torn down by theses pathetic tools. Oh?

" Saren then sees the water fountain right in front of him form in to a blade that extends right before his eyes before he sees Magneto looking very on edge before he says," And just what are you implying you arrogant pawn? Don't assume that the Mutants are the same as those like the replods. We are not just trying to merely break free of are so called masters chains but, shift the scales of order. Well, maybe that's not, quite so different but there is a difference I assure you. Most of all, I do know what reputation Xehamaru has but even he can't afford to think he is my superior. I don't have to join anyone; I will side with whoever I feel is best to side with.

" Saren snickers and says,

" I am sorry if I gave off the wrong impression. This is not a threat, and my master does not look down on you. He just thinks it would be in your best interests to ally yourself and your forces with him. After all, do you not hate the current state of the world for what it did to you? Do you not want to insure the inferior beings get what they deserve, and that things change to how they should be?"

Magneto chuckles sand says,

" I see you're committed to your job Saren. Yes I desire to forcefully establish change to the current state of the universe, but I don't seek such the extreme methods Xehamaru does. There is a thin line between what I desire and what your master seeks but it exists. Because in the end while I do desire much destruction to be required to be the foundation of my dream.

Never the less I don't want the current society and its people to be crushed so utterly, not if it means such a heavy cost for my own followers. If the Lylat Kingdom others a suitable responds to my demands I will side with them, but if they don't I will side with Sithantos. Till then I remain undecided, is that clear? If you try anything to influence my choice, I hope your master realizes that the consequence would be dire for him and his organization.

" Saren chuckles and says,

" Don't worry, I would not dare do anything as rude as attack a potential ally. If that's how you stand then events will play out, and destiny will take its course. It seems are chat is over for now, I'll go and continue to go back to resume my cover. See you soon my lord.

" Saren then bows before activating his disguise again and walking back to his personal hover platform. He sees Magneto look at him with ridicule before flying back down to the surface below before he chuckles darkly and has his fingers rile back and forth. He then quietly says,

" It would seem he has even more pride than expected. He is powerful and charismatic, but it will be a fatal of you to think your place is grander then it is. Even someone like you is not irreplaceable. If you can't be swayed to see you're calling, and then you can be made to serve the cause as a martyr. After all we all ready know that there is plenty of those in your group that all ready see who is truly going to bring forth all of existence in to the rightful paradise. Well, either way things are just about ready. All that's left is to see who down below is a fool and who can expect the truth and act on it. Let's see how noble and grand the Enji Knights really are when things are crumbing all around them!

"With this Saren gets ready to try and dupe the Enji Knights and the others for a little while longer.

* * *

But as the agent of the dark order prepares to make his chaotic move, we turn back to those whose job is to stop him, who are busy enough as it is! And that would be because while neither Saren or Magneto are causing trouble to Squad 7, the senator they are suppose to protect seems to be doing a fine job of causing a mess by himself! As we return to Ben and the others it seems that Roger has forced his temporally body guards to watch him not only drink on the bar for visitors, but also watch him make a scene of himself!

Ben quickly has seen why Roger has gotten the reputation of being a " life of the party" as after only a few drinks Roger seems to be fully drunk and if that was not bad enough he seemed to get a bandana outfit and is now in the middle of the bar with a mike singing," Its peanut butter jelly time!" Over and over again and while a few fellow drunks are amused by the act most of the patrons, especially the Enji and the sole Frost Giant in his custom bar stool is, more than a little annoyed at the display. Hiryuumon sees Roger dancing in the center of the room, before he throws up and nearly steps in his own puke before the Digimon winces and says,

" Oh man, I think I rather just fight then have to put up with this guy! I mean, is this suppose to be a cool human thing boss?"

Ben hears more hazy jelly shouts from the senator before he face palms and says,

"I don't think it's a cool thing from any species Hiryuumon. I mean, there are always some groups who find the most, bizarre things to be there hobby but, I have a hard time figuring who would be able to stand hearing some whiny guy dress up as a fruit and sing about sandwich stuff. Whatever, I just hope this guy behaves for the summit. Hey Cloud Sensei if he starts being to annoying we can, prevent him from er, getting in to trouble by knocking him out till its time right?

"His blond haired commander chuckles and says,

" Sorry Ben, that's only reserved for if he is going to cause an international incident. All though I suppose that's not entirely out of the terms of possibility with how things are going."

Doug chuckles to Ben's side before he then says,

" Face it bro, you just have to suck it up and bear it. It's just part of the job man."

Ben then sees Doug then chug a full glass of bear before he raises a eyebrow and says,

" Oh come on Doug, I know Roger is singing enough to cause some ears to bleed but I don't think getting drunk right before some big thing is really that good a idea. Maybe, ow!"

Doug lightly punch's Ben on the shoulder and laughs loudly before he says,

" Oh come on loosen up Ben! You really don't know me well if you think even a few drinks like this is enough to get me wasted. Don't worry, I'll just guzzle a few to get the pain out of my ears.

" Cloud shrugs and says,

" As long as you don't affect the performance of the mission it makes no difference to me.

"Doug nods and nudges Ben before he says,

" Come on man, try one on the house! Learning how to manage your drinks might impress Lisa and the rest of the ladies.

" Ben chuckles before he says,

" Thanks but no thanks Doug, no matter what I am fond of sticking to what I am, and what I am not is a drinker. Even besides the health risk issues, I just don't like not being in control of myself."

Doug shrugs and says,

" Oh come on man, sometimes you just have to risk living life full throttle! That's what' life's about after all!"

With that a pair of large men in between Doug both yell with excitement before they collide there drinks with Doug's. Doug then sees the man to his right, a man in a black leather outfit with long black hair and metal piercings before this man laughs and says,"

Hell right, sometimes the pain is worth the gain so just got to stick it out to rack in the cash!

"Doug nods and says,

" And that's the truth. What you in the snow land for?"

The man chuckles and says,"

The name is Gajeel Redfox, let's just say I am doing some moving. It's going to be one big score though, right Gasback?"

Doug then sees the even larger man with red hair, a beard a cow boy hat and a metal right fist burps before this Gasback says,"

If everything goes according to plan you mean then hell yah.

" Ben eyes theses two fellows with doubtfully as he then says," What is your job again?"

Gajeel just snorts and says," I did not say it Enji. Don't worry; it's just some mineral lifting. As big as theses Frost Giants are they need small time heavy lifters to throw out the stuff they can't reach since its to precise for most robots, even Realian's and Autobots. The big guys pay us decent cash since they need it to trade with the rest of the god damn universe.

"Ben nods and says,

" Make sense. Well, good luck to that, sounds like a picnic compared to what we have to do."

Gajeel nods and says,"

I heard about some of the big shots coming to have a chat but, seems you guys have the worst luck!"

Roger hears this and at last ends his song before he then says,

" Oh come on, you guys have no sense of taste! Who could resist this charm? Come on, I'll make you singing to my tune! Here comes mister snow mister, here comes the smooth ice!"

Roger begins to do a ballet like dance, which makes Doug nearly want to hurl and Ben is on the verge of using magical energy to unplug the stereo before Roger then says,

" See, no one can resist lovable me!"

Ben is about to face palm before he notices a tall man in a blue metallic suit step out of the shadows. This man has a pale white bald face and red goggles over his eyes, and Ben gets alarmed as he sees the man take out a large gun before the man in a cold near emotionally void voice then says,

" The only thing you entice is the cold embrace of death. Die chairman!"

Ben at once tackles this man just as he fires the gun, and causes the entire ceiling fan to turn to solid ice before it shatters! Ben at once takes out the Star Sword and says,

" Looks like the show started all ready, but it's about to be over! Don't think you guys are going to kill the senators, not on my watch!

" The red goggled man glares at Ben and says,

" Stay out of my way, I only want to see senator Roger die!

" Roger looks hysterical as he then says,

" What's wrong you drab slab, can't bear to see true greatness live on!"

This cold man snarls and says,"

I doubt you remember me, but do you remember the name Victor Freeze? Two years ago you killed my wife, and nearly killed me because you wanted to make you the ultimate ice statue before I could get the funding to make the experiment that could save my wife's life! But because this sleaze was to cheap for proper safety, his blasted machine exploded and turned me in to a being that cannot survive above sub zero temperatures!

To never again feel a hot summer breeze with the embrace of the warm hand, Mister Freeze will get you to feel the same despair!

"This Mister Freeze frantically tries to point his gun at Roger before Ben exerts his strength to pin the angry man before saying,

" Whoa chill out! Er, I mean calm down, is this true Roger?"

Roger looks defensive as he then says,

" Oh, now I remember , you're the loser who failed to make my winter place sparkle! Want, you mad about things not turning your way? It was not like I was happy about it either; I lost the winter palace contents because of you!"

Ben cringes as he then says," Ok, maybe you do have some legit beef with this guy but, just sue him ok? Good grief, is this the kind of fan club you have Roger?"

Roger looks annoyed as he then says,

" Who said you can call me that name stooge? This guy is crazy, deranged! It's just a one term thing most people, AHH!

" Before the gray alien life form can speak further a large human fist grabs his throat and hurls him upward! Ben then sees a bulky man in a orange trench coat glaring at Roger before he says,

" You're kidding right? You're on the list of the top ten most hated senators, that is, use to be!

"The man is about to throw Roger, till in a mere instant Cloud is behind this man and has his sword drawn to the hostile male's throat! The Enji Captain hears his target snicker before he then says,

" Nice try Enji, but you can't threaten me!

" All of a sudden Cloud Ben and the others see this man turn in to a giant humanoid mass of brown clay! Hiryuumon growls before he says,

" Looks like trouble is all ready starting! So, that Magneto guy wants to attack us all ready huh?"

This clay like man snarls and says,

" Don't compare me to those damn freaks! I was normal, till this filthy rat conned me in to testing his personally designed make up! It did feel good for about a weak, till I ended up like this! Roger, remember the name Matt Hagen? Maybe you will remember after I choke you with it!"

Roger cringes and says,

" Oh please, save it you ugly clay face! Come on boys, take them down!"

Doug finishes his drink and says," Oh man, this is going to be even more of a pain then I thought! Figures, ill pay after we clean up this mess.

" Ben then groans as he sees another figure like Clayface emerge, though more ink like before he groans and says,

" Just great, I was only kidding when I said Roger would be the biggest pain damn it! Oh well."

Ben sees Mister Freeze is about to slug him and quickly jumps back. The furious yet cold man at once aims his gun at Ben and at once fires off his ice beam right at Ben! Ben just stands his ground and catch's the cold energy with the Star Sword. Ben is pushed back by the sheer amount of icy power being hurled at him before he gathers his strength and shows his worth by smashing the ice beam back, and causing Mister Freeze to be frozen himself in a solid block of ice! Ben sees the cold man's freeze ray fall to the ground besides him and then eyes Cloud slashing Clayface across the chest with his sword, only for the slashed clay to reform himself! This hideous man then laughs madly as his arms become maces before he glares at Cloud and says

," Forget it, nothing you do can harm me! I, GUH!"

Before he can finish Ben promptly takes the discarded freeze gun that Mister Freeze dropped when he froze and fires it at the other trouble maker before giving a smug grin as he says

," Maybe in that state you are, but we will just have to change that eh?"

Clayface gives off a last groan of outrage before he too is completely frozen. Roger then says,

" Oh man, I knew I should have just stayed home! Geeze, some guys just can't take rejection well. I mean, AHH!"

To the cringe of the Enji and the others in the room the women that was sitting on a bar stool behind Clayface all of a sudden transforms in to a bizarre humanoid blob of Inque before the women has her hand extend and form a tentacle that wraps around Roger's waste before she giggle sand says,

" If you think those two had anger to dish out, wait till I am done with you! Those two were no bodies, I was a movie star till you poured that custom make up of yours on me, and turned me in to this! You never called back either!"

Roger chuckles grimly as he then says,

" Oh, I THOUGHT I remembered you hun! Come on give a guy some slack I had a billion things to do and stuff, plus your situations was a little icky. Haha, seriously can't we talk about this?

" Inque then has her other hand form a spear before she says,

" Sure, after your in pieces!

"Inque then hears something and weaves her liquid like body to dodge the ice blast before she sees Ben and chuckles before she says,

" Don't think I am like those simple minded fools! I don't make such stupid mistakes, and I won't let anyone stop me from having my! AHHH!"

With this a pillar of ice erupts up beneath Inque before Veigue then walks in to the room with his sword glowing blue before the Enji Captain sighs with exasperation and says,

" Sorry, we don't have time for your revenge miss. Well, looks like this was more than just a drunken brawl after all. No matter who has grievances with the senator, anyone who can't settle it peacefully will have to answer to us."

"The warriors of light see that it seems the trio they subdued seem to be the only people out to see a dead Roger, the rest of the contestants of the bar have gotten in to a mad brawl, someone blamed someone for something and the entire room is in chaos! Ben sees this and sighs before saying," Oh come on everyone, do we have to fight like, hey!" Ben sees a beer bottle nearly go in to him before he quickly catchs it and says," Hey, that's real mature you know!"

Doug sees Roger looking scared in the cornor before he moans and then cracks his neck before he says, Even if its a pain I am not going to look bad, so anyone else want to cause trouble? Be my guest, I am all ready fired up!"

Gasback sees the Enji start to calm everyone down just laughs loudly back in his stool and says,

" Forget it, that twit is annoying as hell but I am not blowing the chance to earn my bonus today! You keep him!

"Cloud sighs as he then lowers his guard and says,

" Well, that's a good warm up it seems. Tell the security forces to get some cells ready.

"The two Lylat guards behind him, the tan skinned soldier named Miles and the large man with a mustache named Buccaneer nod before getting some transport gear. Hiryuumon sniffs some discarded burgers before eating them and then turning to Roger before he licks his lips and says,"

So, anyone else out for your head mister?

"Roger looks annoyed as he then says,"

Who asked you dragon? Hell if I know, these freaks are seriously crazy to want to kill me!"

Ben then puts the Star Sword back in his sheath as he sees the angry frozen looks of Mister Freeze, Clayface and Inque before they are transported out of the room before the other Enji enter the chamber. He then sees Roger and rolls his eyes before he then says,

" The only one here that is crazy is you if you really don't get why those guys were after you. Is what they were saying true?"

Roger snorts and says,"

Yah, so what? They were the ones who went through with the ideas; it was just fate who screwed them over not me!

"Doug cracks his knuckles and says,

" I don't know man, sounds like your lazy and crummy ideas screwed them over big time. I may not know what it's like to become a walking snow cone or a clay zombie but I can dig the whole vendetta angel."

Cecil then walks over to Roger and sternly looks at the leader of the MacFarlane race before he sternly clears his throat and says," Is it true that you wronged those people?

"Roger then viciously glares at the Enji and says,

" So what, they asked for it by mocking me! I did nothing that you can legally take me on with, they all took the risk and luck screwed them over! Like I care about what a few nobodies have to deal with? As if, I am way to busy! Look, you want me to help keep these would be flaky deserters on board the Lylat train's right? Then back off!

" Ben is about to say something before Cloud turns to Ben and just nods before he turns back to Roger and says,

" We will deal with that later. Just promise not to do anything to anger the other leaders all right? If you do anything to agitate Laufey or Magneto you might end up even more over your head then we can help.

" Roger just walks to a nearby jug of duff bear and chugs it down before saying,

" Oh please, like I am going to get on the bad side of a giant. That's it, I am bored here, might as well get ready to get this whole thing over with.

"Roger then steps on someone's toe as he waddles out of the room before Ben sees the damage around the room and sits down,

" Well, this is going to be tougher then I thought, if there are any other things that jerk forgot to mention to us, this might be a real pain.

" Ahsoka then giggles and walks up before she says,

" Oh well, we will just fight and beat anything that gets in the way, right guys?"

Ben looks bitterly at the novice comrade before he says,

" Easy for you to say, I did not see you fighting the whole time! What were you doing Astoka?"

The tailed haired Genji looks angry and says,

" Hey what are you getting at! For your information Ben I was not afraid! Just, one of the tables when flying in my direction during all of the ruckus so my hair got stuck. Its, just one of those random combat things right?"

Ben shrugs and says,

" Well, it takes a while for everyone to get use to this kind of thing, I know it's not easy. Oh well, with any luck if there are going to be any more battles today then they hopefully won't be in places that have tables.

' Ahsoka looks angry and is about to say something before Reid walks up with a grin as he says,

" No kidding man, hopefully it can be a inside battle as well.

" Farah then walks up to her friend and sighs with disgust before she says,

" Be serious Reid, we have to be ready where ever trouble strikes right?

" The Enji Captain gives out a childish moan before he says,

" Oh cut me some slack Farah, I mean I was freaking frozen today! Ahchoo! Bah, well I think I'll eat some spicy stuff before the big event just to be ready.

" Cecil chuckles as he then says,

" Just don't take too much time Reid, its only about ten minutes before the summit takes place. Time to see just what everyone's true intentions are."

Ben then looks around and says," It will be nice if everyone agrees to a peaceful solution but, I am not holding my breath. Hey wait, whatever happened to James?

" Cloud is about to answer before his transmitter vibrates before he looks at it and gets uneasy before responding with,"

James just reported in. He said everything seems to be all clear, and that he will meet us at Cataclysmal Peak.

" Doug raises a eyebrow before he then says,

" Man, I know this place is big but I also know the man has checked systems for a entire space colony in less time. Something is up, and I don't like it.

"Ben chuckles and says,"

Oh come on Doug, I am sure there is a completely reasonable excuse for this.

" Doug snickers and says,

" Hope your right bro, but it's all a little too much of bad timing eh?"

Hiryuumon looks worried as he then says,"

You really think James will betray us Doug?"

Doug starts to look annoyed as he then says,

" I don't think it's a done deal Hiryuumon but, no matter what I can bet that it's going to be one royal pain for everyone because of all the damn family drama. Trust me, theses things never go smoothly and that goes double for when it's with rich folks.

"Cloud nods and says,"

There is no doubt that James is tense over all of this, but hopefully he will be able to come out of it all right. I, would like to believe that his loyalties are not even in question. But, these kind of loyalties can divide the most loyal of people. James clearly has been loyal to the pursuit of justice but, I think part of him does want to be loyal to his own kind."

Kain then walks up and grasps his lance tightly before he then says,

" I don't blame the lad for such a conflict, desire and duty often conflict with each other, I know that quite well. Sometimes are dark desires can even overwhelm us, I just hope for his and all of our sakes that these feelings don't consume him in the moment of truth.

" Cecil then pats his long time friend on the shoulder and says,

" Even if James is conflicted, we have to help him get through this. After all, friends and comrades don't just leave there own to drown in the darkness no matter if that darkness is a outer problem or a inner one. Even without Magneto being his uncle, this situation with mutants is rife with strife."

Veigue then walks up looking tense before he says,

" Indeed, I admit I don't know the full, scientific details about their origins but, I do know that in the end its another case of persecution from one group to another, mostly for unjustified reasons. Yes, I long saw the exchange of tension between the Humans and Gajuma of my world, and the hatred between the two.

Maybe that's why the Masters desired me Clare and the others to be part of this mission, we know how easy it is to get in the tangled webs of illogical racial loathing. Mutants may be different then the their normal kind but their hearts are the same. We must try harder to get everyone to see that's the truth so that both sides can be at peace. Sigh, it won't be easy though, it never is."

Reid then walks over after munching on some hot chicken wings before he says,

" Sad but true Veigue, I mean even though the only different between the people on my world Inferia from the nearby world of Celesta was how we spoke and that was near enough to make people see each other as demons or something. Sigh, it was not that Orbus Barrier that kept us apart, it was damn weakness of people's hearts. Oh well, guess most people just don't trust that easley.

" Doug finishes his last drink before he then says,"

That's for sure, in the end people only really trust what they know will not screw them over.

" Ben then looks determined as he pets Hiryuumon and says,"

Maybe it is hard to trust others but, people all share that mistrust so , that means in a way there is a way that even those that mistrust each other can come to a understanding right? It may be natural to be wary of what we can understand, but I don't think it's natural to see everyone else as a enemy, otherwise we would not make new friends right? We just have to figure out how to settle are differences to work together and get things done right? That, seems like how to get out of the lets kill each other stage, but I guess it's far from how things work.

" Cloud chuckles and says,"

Maybe not all the time Ben, but it is a good start to truly getting anywhere. It, takes smart people coming to tough but logical conclusions, but smart and civilized people coming together to figure out how to move forward really is the only logical way to end conflicts without resorting to the total end of one side. Well, let's see if the people here are serious about doing what is best peacefully. Well, it's time to see who is serious about this; it's about time we get in to positions."

The other Enji nod before Ben gets ready for more tense times. Cloud then goes up to Ben and says,

" Don't worry Ben, I doubt James will really betray us. Just keep your mind focused and on the moment and there will be little to worry about.

" Ben nods and says," Thanks Cloud Sensei. "

With that everyone leaves the area before Doug pays his tab and snickers before he says,"

Well James old buddy, time to see who is on the money with this."

Doug then joins the others before Gasback and Gajeel both laugh loudly as the man in the cowboy hat says,

" Well, this is going to be one fun time all right.

" Gajeel nods before he takes a bite out of his own glass and chews the metal casually before he says,

" That's for sure. Depending on how many people end up being stupid, this day could be the best day all year. Whatever, time to get to work.

" With that the pair of men then goes off to their own business but with this we leave this area to get on with the most important business going on in the entire planet!

* * *

And for this we now change the scene to Cataclysmic Peak itself!

As Ben walks in to the crucial chamber he sees that it seems like a normal enough room, with a wide table full of comfy chairs plus one much larger throne fit for the size of a frost giant. As Ben enters he sees that most of the senators are all ready in the chamber.

Ben sees the completely covered robe wearing Quarian senator going to her seat before seeing the blue skinned red eyed Chiss envoy, the oddly shaped Sullustan member, the winged senator from the world of Roak, the Senator from the short nearly spherical beings in pressure suits named the Volus then waddles over, before an grumpy looking Roger shuffles in to his seat.

Magneto at last enters the room with his two previous followers Cortez and Chrome, along with a new man wearing a red visor over his eyes. As Magneto forms a polite grin and takes his seat Cloud sees Clare take her seat before he sighs and says,

" Well, looks like everyone is here.

"Ben looks around tensely as he then says," Expect for James that is. What happened to him?"

Doug is about to commit till Squad 7 hears a familiar voice say,

" Sorry, I am right here." Ben turns around to see his red haired friend walk up before he smiles and says,

" Long time no see James, what kept yah?"

James looks flustered before he says," I did not mean to cause any problems guys, there were more systems then I realized. That and I had to figure out where a human fit rest room was in this place.

" Doug raises an eyebrow and says,"

Seriously dude? You should have stopped by the bar, they had one. Heh, even theses large guys are not keen on having puke all over there floors.

" James shrugs and says," Guess it just did not suite me. So, it seems everyone is hear. At least they have the manners to not stop the conference.

"Cloud nods and says," Or they just want to have everyone in one place. Either way, at this point we are ready, or at least as ready as we can be.

"James flicks back some hair and sees his uncle look like a blank slate as he takes his seat before he takes a deep breath and says,

" Indeed, all that's left is to see if everyone is serious about committing to their word.

" Ben sees James's tense face, and sees Doug's own suspicious frown before he chuckles tensely and says,

" How you holding up James? Did, Magneto or any of his followers try to con you in to siding with him or something?

"James just grins and says

," Don't worry Ben, I am all right. My uncle did not approach me, I think even as ambitious as he is he realizes where I, and my family stand on the issue.

"Ben just shrugs and is about to commit further before King Laufey sits down on his throne and says,

" It is now soundly sunset, this meeting will now begin! "

Cecil then clears his throat and says,"

Everyone, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I know you are all busy, and have different priorities but I, my comrades and the Lylat Kingdom are grateful that you all are willing to hear us out before you go through with the idea that it's your best interest to leave the Lylat Kingdom. "

Magneto just crosses his arms with amusement and says,

" Don't forget that some of us are not even a member of your government to begin with. You kept making such a scene about how important it is we remain loyal. Well, if you fail to produce more than a single tangible reason then I won't take this show fondly."

Clare then smiles and says," I assure you that this is no trick, the Lylat Kingdom regrets any one of its members part, and wishes to see the best for every world.

" The diplomat for the Chiss world, the blue skinned Admiral Cr'alani snickers and says,

" Is that truly what you and your superiors think, or can you not bare the fact that the Zeon Federation might have the most superior form of governance after all? You Enji always have been loyal to the Lylat Kingdom and its leader on the basis that its leadership would be the best for the worlds of the cosmos. However, how can we take your order seriously when you are founded on there capital planet, and given large amount of funding from King Atem and many other core Lylat groups?"

Clare looks troubled before Cecil clears his throat and says,"

True the Enji castle is stationed on Hallowed Bastion, and we do know that it might appear to be biased to some. But, the fact is the capital of the Lylat Kingdom is Corneria and since many forms of conflict spawn there it saves time for us and helps save lives. The Masters did think to have are headquarters on a isolated world at one point but Master Myers told me once that he decided against it since he did not want the Enji Knights to be appeared as isolated or out of touch from the events of galactic society, and to prove we stand as a order that strives to insure injustice does not stand in any corner of space.

"James then clears his throat and says,"

Also just to make sure that there is no misunderstandings the Enji Knights is all privately funded by those that share are will, the fact that some of them are public figures is a irrelevant issue. My family for example only sends funding to the Enji order vie private channels."

Magneto chuckles at this as he takes off his helmet and says,

" I can vouch that his words are true, not all of the Elrond clan publicly approves of that idea after all.

" As James looks uneasy the Vlous senator then readjusts the valve on his gray pressure suit before he takes a deep mechanized wheeze and says,

" Bah, this meeting is not about who funds the Enji! Regardless of who funds you, it changes little in the overall scope of our problems! The Lylat Kingdom expects everyone , every single race and group in its ranks to play by its rules to the letter. The fact that they treat all members, all species the same, and expect them to act the same is more than a little insulting."

As some of the other leaders nod Laufey himself strokes his beard and says,"

That is a fact, I cannot stand when your government expects me to deal with being treated like any other being? The Frost Giants are proud of our size and we will not tolerate being expected to be guests in toy houses! We make buildings for your kind, the least you could do is make a proper emissary for Frost Giants!

" Roger snickers and says," Man you mean to chill your majesty. You're bigger than most people and it's a hassle to build your own size, deal with it.

"Clare chuckles tensely and says," That's not the tone I would say it but, what the Senator of MacFarlane says has a ring of truth King Laufey. No one means to single you out but, buildings fit to your size would be unfair to a great deal of other life forms. We, do try to make things fair for everyone."

With this the senator from Roak looks annoyed and says,"

That's the problem with the entire thing, King Atem is at most an unrealistic man. It's foolish to think all people will get along in harmony. There are too many differences; the best we can do is come to terms with how not to destroy each other. Weil Zabi and his group may paint a far less rosier picture but at least it's a realistic one. Better to know where one stands then to suffer for fallowing bitter illusions. Because my people believed in the cause of the Lylat Kingdom while we did get something out of it the costs we had to pay because of others mistakes are far from worth it.

" Admiral Cr'alani then snickers and says,

" The Chiss don't like having to clean up others messes either. Why should we bail out those who can't weigh there own checks, why should we see are people die for the mistakes of others? Some may need the protection of the Lylat Fleet but many would rather just be content with taking care of themselves.

"Cecil looks determined as he then says,

" I know that sometimes it may be a burden to have to put on extra weight, but being selfish is never good for anyone for long. Those like Weil think that everyone only can depend on one self, but there is times when we must stand together or everyone suffers. A loose alliance such as the one that Weil wants for the Zeon Federation will prove to be one where only the strong will truly be happy.

"Magneto then chuckles bitterly as he then says,

" The weak will always suffer, that is their fate. Besides, you Enji don't quite live up to your reputation as the guarding angels to the helpless. There was Irazos, and plenty of other cases, like with my mutant breather, where you seem unable, or unwilling to help those for the sake of the greater good.

" James sees his uncle glace briefly at him before he gets tense and Cloud and a few others are about to speak up before the Quarian senator gets upset and stands up before she says,"

That's right, the Enji Knights have not done a thing to help my kind repel the Geth from are world! You favor those who can help you the most, and leave those who won't agree with your ideals out to dry!"

Cloud clears his throat and says,

" Senator Tali please understand. Your conflict with your own rebelling robotic servants the Geth is a war that has been going on for more than three hundred years right? That war has been waging since before the Enji Knights were formed, and is no easy matter to resolve since the Geth have proven to have formed their own sentience, their own society. Please understand, the Enji Knights try to respect all societies as long as they are not out to cause devastation and oppression, and the Geth have shown that they are more than war mongering machines.

Still, we are going to look in to that issue, especially with the rumors that the Sithantos Inquisitor Sigma is trying to recruit, or more like " reformat" there entire race with his viral powers, along with other robotic societies in space like the Phanlanx , the Deleks, and others if that report from Megaman X is correct.

"Veigue then nods before he says,

" You all have to understand that even as large as the Enji order has become we can't be everywhere at once. We have to go to where we are needed most or things will just get worst. In the end, you all have to choose between the short term and long term solutions to your problems. Breaking away from the Lylat Kingdom in hopes that you won't have to deal with anyone else's burdens might seem like a good idea, but when you are faced with more and more problems, discarding help might not seem like a good idea, especially if stronger worlds desire to make your world its colony merely because they feel they have more power.

Such despair, it will only make those like Xehamaru even stronger. I know from my own world the difficulties of finding common ground with those of different cultures but is trying to find common ground really easier then the pains of war? Such misery only feeds the strength of those who are loyal to the darkness.

" King Laufey laughs and says,

" I expected better of you Enji Knights, I did not think you would resort to mere scare tactics to get us to stay under your "Protection". I have heard the stories, the rumors about how mad and powerful Xehamaru is. But no matter how insane he and his followers are some worlds can handle such threats on their own!

" Ben chuckles tensely and says," No disrespect your majesty but, you have not seen Xehamaru in person. I have, and he is very dangerous, and wants to do a lot of bad things to say the least.

" Roger then snickers and says," Theses Enji do make a good point you know Laufey, better safe than sorry when some wackos are plotting some nasty surprises.

" Saren, still in his cybernetic holographic disguise then walks forward before clearing his throat,"

The forces of Sithantos are getting more powerful each month, and there bold horrors only continue to increase.

" Magneto then looks intrigued as he then says,"

True Xehamaru has killed many, and seems to have insane desires, but those who defy the natural order always seem crazed by society. I read his profile, the cosmos wronged him so he sought to get revenge. It's a perfectly normal reaction to me, when society tries to deny your very existence you can either die or make your stand.

" Cecil looks distraught as he then says,

" Lord Magneto, I beg you to understand that Xehamaru is not just a wronged person trying to have his justice, he wants vengeance on all living beings, and wants to cause misery and despair to all just for any failings they have in his twisted ideal of revenge! Such intense hate only causes more hatred, and we must all find a way to stop this cycle to ever try and end the horrors of war.

"Magneto scoffs at this and says,"

Yet another naïve type I see, were you really the king of your world Enji? War, the struggle for supremacy has been a part of existence since the dawn of time and will remain a factor till the end of time. The superior beings will always prevail, as long as they don't let the mass of inferiors swarm them with there never-ending jealous rage. If you keep insisting that the solution to this war is building a new world biased on flimsy straw like good intentions then your collective ideals end up being utter nonsense! A better secure world can only be forged by iron resolve and sheer force of determination!

" Ben then gets determined as he then says,"

But nothing ever lasts when people are just put down because they are afraid of dying! I know mutants and others are not treated right a lot of the time but if everyone would just give a chance to understand each other instead of giving in to the hate then we could get somewhere!

" Magneto gives off a snicker of annoyance before he gazes at the owner of the Star Sword once more and says,

" The dreamer once more, do you come with cue cards or something boy? I tire of those who only assume they understand the situation I have had to deal with lecture me on how things should be! Have you spent most of your life being hunted by thousands who want to see you dead not for what you did but merely because of what you have done?

"Ben pauses and Magneto then stands up and flicks his cape back in dramatic fashion before he says,

" I can see it in your eyes that even you know you're just a fool! You can be as noble as you want Enji but the simple fact is that there will always be people who want to see my kind dead merely because they fear and hate what is there superior! And that is why I must always be ready for how to overcome the reality of my situation, the reality that is the life of us mutants, Half Elves and more who must fight back or die! So let me ask you this Lylat pawns, you keep trying to get us to see that the Lylat Kingdom is a place where all of us can be free and safe.

But, how can you promise that when you're trying to appeal to everyone at once as long as you let everyone's ideals run wild?

" Ben, James and many of the Enji look troubled before Roger shrugs and says

," Hell I did not think of it that way, the mu, er, man has a point.

"Cecil then looks around and says,

" True, we are not out to enforce one will, just insure everyone has the right to express their own. It's true; it's not easy but we are all trying to make a society were everyone has the right to live happily as long as they are not endangering anyone else because of it. This can only work if everyone at least makes a effort but despite everything we do know that it seems to be a better choice than the world Weil envisions where whoever has the most amount of big guns calls the shots.

"Clare nods and says,

" Magneto, you wish the best for your kind right, then don't you want them to live in a world where there rights are respected? Not everyone may be tolerant to those they fear, but at least discrimination is not a open policy. We want to find a way to make your kind, all of your nations feel welcomed, so please just give us a chance to work things out.

" Some of the leaders look conflicted on this, Roger looks bored, and King Laufey looks amused. Ben then sees the Master of Magnetism then wrangles his hands together before the red wearing man forms a bitter smile and says,"

I suppose when it comes down to it, giving your idea a chance will save the lives of my followers. Heh, at the very least it will give me time to strengthen my forces if this is another lie. Very well Enji, I will take your bait for the, huh?

"Magneto is about to move forward before all of a sudden everyone feels the ground shake! This vibration only gets worst till Ben groans and says,"

Oh come on, don't tell me that nature is going to be the one to crash the party!

"King Laufey looks distraught as he then says,

" What, preposterous! This area of the planet has not had a single tremor in over a century!"

James sees the icy structure around him begin to crack even more before he staggers back and says,"

Well, things can change rather quickly your majesty! I, doubt anyone could have set up a machine to stage a quake without anyone noticing though.

" Cloud looks around and says," I don't sense any magical energies around either. Maybe this really is just a natural situation. Either way, we better get everyone to safety!

"With this Magneto then has a sphere of lighting form around him before he says,

" Please, I don't need your aid. I weathered an entire planet crumbling to pieces, this is nothing.

"Ben then rolls his eyes and says," Oh come on, do you really have to be smug even when we are, huh? Oh hell!"

Ben and everyone else all of a sudden turns pale as out of nowhere what seems to be a large round bomb crashes through the ceiling! James sees this sphere at once begin to glow red more and more constantly as he then says,

" What the, is that some sort of thermal detonator!

" Roger at once freaks out and frays his arms in the air before he says,

" Oh my god, that Eyes of March thing was right after all!

"Magneto at once gets outraged before he then says,

" To think I even allowed myself to entertain the thought that you could be trusted! You think you can kill the Master of Magnetism so simply scum!"

Magneto at once thrusts his glowing right hand before the glowing explosive device glows itself, and rockets out of the structure! Ben sees another sample of the mutant leader's power as in mere seconds the explosive becomes a speck in the sky, before the ground once more shakes from the force of the explosion in the sky! Before the light even fades Magneto and his acolytes all look murderous as Magneto then says,

" You damn rats, thought you could lure me in like some mouse? I'll show you all who is the mouse you treacherous swine!

"Doug groans and says," Oh come on, you seriously think this is up? What, you think are hobbies are blowing ourselves up?

"Cortez then takes out a large plasma cannon and says,

" Silence you non believer! Lord Magneto is far wiser then you little worms think! Such treachery will not be allowed to get away with!

" Magneto then looks up in the sky and says," Yes, I'll start with who ever thought such a petty tactic could work on me!

"Magneto then flies right out of the area before his followers run off in the hall way in three leaders direction! Ben looks amazed as he then says,

" Well, that went sour rather quickly.

" Hiryuumon then looks annoyed as he then says,

" Man, what a jerk! WE did not even freaking do anything and he said it's our fault?

"James sighs and says,

" That man has had a lot of despair harden his trust, but it seems to have harden his thought process a little too much. Still, something is not right about this.

" Doug cracks his knuckles and says," That's for sure, the man is nuts James. He just welcomed any excuse to go lash out on anyone. Seems like a kill happy man to me.

" Cloud takes his sword out and says,

" True Magneto was quick to judge but James is right, something is not right here. IF they wanted to kill us, why throw a bomb that had a timer and not just a missile? I think something big is going down, everyone get ready! First thing is first; let's see if there is anything that indicates another player. Hiryuumon, smell anything?

" The digimon looks pained as he then says,

" Sorry Cloud, that ponytail minion of James's uncle has such a strong weird perfume that it makes my noise go nuts.

"Cloud nods and says," Oh well, the old fashion way it is. Come on guys, if we don't move fast this is going to get out of hand."

Cecil nods and says,

" We are so close to having everyone trust us, we can't let this slip away! Come everyone, let's solve this mess before it become a true crises! "

With that the Enji all spread out as some of them go on to escort the different leaders to safety. Ben sees Saren calmly escort Roger out of the chamber before he says,"

Well, at least some people are keeping cool heads. Just hope Magneto can calm down and see that whatever is going on, it's not us who want to be his enemy."

* * *

With that Ben goes with his Squad and runs to try and confront the attacker before this ill intent blows up to a massacre! But with this we turn are view from the hero's to a member of the Brotherhood, and its none other than Polaris!

Magneto's green haired daughter has been stationed to guard the outside of the confidence with some of the other acolytes for security but she is as shocked as the others when she sees the massive explosion blast out in the sky, and then see her raging father blast out moments later! She then tries to contact her father through her ear phone before she says,

" Father, what is going on? Did someone attack us? Damn, the Lylat Kingdom will not get away with this! Father, please come on! Something is wrong, theses transmitters should work even when his powers are in effect! I, oh?" Polaris then sees a humanoid shadow flicker in the lights in one of the hall ways in front of her before she narrows and says,

" Damn liar, your deceit will cost you your life!

"With this James's cousin dashes to the center of the hall way only to find nothing. She then turns back to the others and says,

" Sabertooth, ill check this way, you go to the right, and Pyro and the others you check the right! Report if you find anything at all!"

The others nod before Polaris dashes down the central hall way. She then stops as she sees a human body flat on the ground at the edge of the chamber before she grapes her fists and begins to have them crackle with lighting before she says,"

Whoever you are, you're going to pay for taking us mutants lightly! Huh?"

The women then hears a vile chuckle before a gruff voice then says,

" Cocky little freak, time you learn who truly is moving the natural order along!"

Polaris then turns around to see three humans lurking in the edge of the shadows of the other side of the room. The only thing that stands out is odd metal objects on the trio and as Polaris takes notice of

them she grins and says," Fools, I'll have you begging to my father for forgiveness! I want answers now!"

The left figure reveals that it is a she as she gives off a pitiless giggle and says,

" Oh we will give answers brat, but don't expect to hear them!"

With this the trio raise their arms and all of a sudden a loud screeching noise roars out around Polaris and before she can cast a spell the noise becomes so loud that it wracks her brain! Polaris holds her ears in a desperate attempt to block the pain only to find blood pouring out of them before she futilely says,

" You, will, AHH!"

With this the sound waves are so intense that she is blown in to the ground before the formally solid ice ceiling in front of her shatters and collapses on her! The women of this shrieking trio snickers and says,

" That should be just enough to get the job done without causing the entire house to come crashing down just yet. Nice plan as always Dosu.

" The gruff man in the center just crosses his arms and says,

" With this, the will of are master is one step closer to being realized.

Ah, Kin, Abmui, they are coming so time to move on."

With this the man's cohorts nod before they move out quickly using shadow warp magic. Just as the mysterious trio leave the area none other than Squad 7 run in to the area! Ben at once sees the damaged state of the chamber before he says,

" What the, is this a tremor from the previous attack? IS anyone here, is anyone ok? I , what the? "

Ben then notices a twisted hand limply sticking out of the chunks of ice before he then says,

" Oh god, someone is in there! Hang on!

" Ben at once goes to slash the ice away with the Star Sword before he then sees that its Polaris! Ben then cringes as he then says,

" Wait, she was one of Magneto 's followers right?"

James gets paler then the rest as he then says," Yes, and in case you forgotten also his daughter.

" Doug cringes at this before he then says,

" Oh man, talk about epically bad timing. Look we better make this, oh hell!"

The group then hears a furious roar before they turn around to see Saber Tooth looking ready to kill! The fanged mutant then narrows his eyes and says,

" What have you scum done to lady Polaris!"

Ben then sees that more of the new comers allies are quickly entering the room before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says,

" All right everyone, I know this looks bad but please just hear me out. You see we,

" Saber Tooth then roars before he says,

" Enough of your kinds tricks! Let's just gnash you in to chunks, you made fools of us as it is!

"James then sees more of the ice beginning to crack around them before he takes out his energy bow and says,

" Everyone, this whole mess is because everyone is acting rashly! We just need to all settle down before even more people get hurt!

" The mutant with the red visor, Cyclops then has red energy form around his eyes before he says,

" Mainly you Enji, we are the elite members of the Brotherhood, and now you will answer to us!

"Ben has his own magical energy surge around him before he then says,

" Looks like if you won't calm down we have no choice but to make you clam down! Tsc, looks like aggressive negotiations are the theme of the day.

" Doug then gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Looks like when people want to fight, there is no beating around the bush. Oh well, I am more then up for a fight!"

Cloud sees how narrow the room is before he then says,"

With how narrow this area is, this is going to be messy. Er, if you guys really care about your friend then fighting when she is wounded right behind us is not really a good idea.

" A large foe named Marco Delagdo then flexes his muscles and says,

" More excuses, time you Enji are tough who the true superior beings are!

"Marco then smashes the wall to his side to unleash enough force to cause the wall to tremble! However, as unstable as the area is this tremor causes the entire area to shatter! Ben tries to keep his bearings as he, the rest of Squad 7 and there new foes fall! Thankfully they only land one level below and as Ben lands with a thud he tries to endure the pain he is feeling as he punch's his kneecap back in to a good enough place and says,

" Damn it, see what happens when no one listens? Now you all look like idiots!

" Ben sees that the opposing group all just look even more furious, and then sees that they are all now in what seems to be a dining chamber full of tables and vending machines before he winces and braces himself,

" God damn it, fine be that way. Bah, let's just get this over with."

The Mutant Pyro then has the twin flamethrowers on his arms ignite and form a fiery lance before he smirks and says,

" Sounds like it's time to put on a barbecue full of idiots! I'll gladly start the grill!

"Pryor then unleashes his storm of fire at Ben before the Enji in training gets serious and says,

" Don't think I'll let you mock me!"

Ben at once unleashes a energy sword wave before his foes see him unleash a massive blue wave of magic energy that's strong enough to blow away the fire in its path! Pyro then winces as he nearly gets blasted before he then says,

" Er, maybe this is not the easy pickings I hoped for.

" Marco then grumbles and says," That's because the Enji are no joke you hot head! This is going to require a full out smashing, max me out Chrome!

" With this his smaller lean teammate then nods before touching him, and using his own power to make the teammate turn in to a solid body of metal! Marco then chuckles and says,

" You Enji are dead meat! "Marco at once goes to jump up and body slam Ben, only for a giant pillar of ice to rise up and smash him in to the air before he is blasted back with a energy arrow! James then sees the mutant was barley hurt form the attack but still aims right for the large foe's head as he says,

" Try such a thing, and you might wind up being dead yourself.

" Cyclops then gets in front of James and says,

" Oh we understand now, not!"

the mutant with the red visor then realizes a surprisingly powerful red optic blast right at James! Thankfully for the red haired Enji Cloud flash steps in front of his squad mate and slashes the harmful energy blast with his sword before he then turns to James and says,

" Everyone, spread out! We can't afford being boxed in, we, whoa!"

Cloud then senses something coming and instantly sidesteps as he sees a snarling Saber-Tooth nearly be successful in ripping his gut open! The fanged mutant is nearly foaming at the mouth before he says,

" To late Enji, we got you boxed in like rats! SO, time for, GUH!"

With this the foe finds himself being punched hard in the jaw before he goes flying back to the nearest wall! When he gets back up he finds none other than Doug looking in to his eyes with a cocky grin before the blond brawler says," Well if that's how it is we will just have to go through this ugly wall eh! Bring it on snuggle puss!"

Saber-Tooth clench's his fists before he says,

" Look who is calling who ugly! And I am just getting started!

" With that Saber-Tooth unleashes a sudden charge with his claws fully extended! Doug manages not to get tackled by his beastly foe but still winces as he realizes blood is now streaming down his shoulder! Doug then narrows his eyes as he sees Saber Tooth looking smug and responds with,

" Well, this cat can move fast all right, thought I dodged that one."

Saber-Tooth licks his lips and says," I was raised to be an assassin before Lord Magneto took care of my former masters and recruited me. He has done his best to help me learn "noble" manners but I still can't help but love the taste of blood, time for another serving!"

Doug snickers and says," Think you're going to freak me out with the vicious act? Oh please.

" Saber-Tooth then looks rabid as he says, "I'll see you in pain and terrified yet you Enji runt! Berserker Claw!

"With this the mutant's claws glow red before he unleashes an even faster charging slash, one that manages to slash right in to Doug's left leg! As more blood gushes out Saber Tooth laughs wildly and says,

" Your out of your league, no way your inferior body can keep up with mine!

" Doug just hardens his gaze as he gives a mocking gesture with his hand and says,

" A real fighter knows that the prize goes to the better fighter, better body won't do much if a idiot is in command.

"Saber-Tooth just snickers as he then says," You're just begging for a bad death eh? Whatever, this won't take long!"

The mutant then unleashing another blitz of slashing attacks, moving so fast that Doug can barley fallow his enemy with his eyes! As Doug barley manages to keep himself from being handed a deadly strike he tries to hit back only to find his enemy constantly on the move before he then turns red,

" Your right, this won't take long! You're a fast freak but, I don't crack that easily! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

With this Doug unleashes his powerful whirlwind kick barrage and slams his body right in to the chest of Saber-Tooth, and continues to pummel him before he ends the assault by smashing the mutant enemy in to the table! Doug then grins at hearing his foe's moan before he grins and says,

" See? You may be faster than me but your still just barley fighting above a stupid beast! And, scary as they can be animals can be very predictable! Huh? Oh come on

!" Doug gets further annoyed as he sees Saber-Tooth cough up some blood before he chuckles and gets back up! Doug's foe then cracks his neck before he says,

" Maybe so Enji, but I am a lot tougher than most beasts! Is that the hardest you can hit? I'll show you how hard I can hit you annoying runt!"

With that in a flash Saber-Tooth dashes at Doug and smashes him in his gut, smashing Doug in to one of the drink dispensers behind him hard enough to leave an imprint! Saber Tooth at once rears backwards before leaping in to the air, and getting ready to smash his claws through Doug' s heart! However the member of Squad 7 has his mind kick in to high gear and ducks before he can get impaled!

Saber Tooth succeeds in only smashing in to the drink machine and roars in fury as he is lightly shocked from this result! Doug then forms a grin as he then says,

" Man, you really need to chill out!

"With this Doug then smashes his elbow in to the machine behind him to cause a can of coke to pop out, before at once he grabs the can with his other hand, and thrusts it right in to Saber Tooth's mouth! The shocked Acolyte at once begins to suffocate from this and Doug just upper cuts his foe to smash the beverage down his foe's throat! As Saber-Tooth chokes more Doug jumps up above his target and says,

" Oh yah baby, time to fry the coke! Eat this, Sphere of Might!"

Doug then focuses his magical energy and unleashes it in an explosive sphere that collides right in to Saber-Tooth, and causes a small explosion! This blast causes Saber-Tooth to smash through the wall of ice behind him, and between the chocking and other injuries to his brain he at last fall's unconscious. Doug just takes a healing potion out of his pocket to try and patch himself up before he rolls his eyes on the twitching badly inquired Saber-Tooth before he says,

" No matter who is naturally superior, in a real fight the guy who can make use of what he got and acts on it faster than the other is going to come out on top. Theses mutants sure seem as stupid as everyone else. Heh, guess that means there really is no real difference after all.

All right, who else needs to get a free knuckle sandwich?"

Doug then sees more Acolytes charging for him and after chugging down his potion gets ready to get the next round of the fight going! However with one angry mutant down we now move are views around to see how the rest of Squad 7 is doing! And as we turn back to Ben it seems that he has mostly been able to hold his own after staying close with James, Cloud and Hiryuumon.

At the moment Hiryuumon has just once more powered up in to Wyrmmon and has tackled Marco, only to be punched back to the ground! The late metal mutant grins again as he says,

" Forget it Digimon, big as you are thanks to my pal Chrome here I have the ultimate shield for a body! Might as well beg for mercy and give up, nothing you do will hurt me!

"James observes the boastful mutant carefully before he says," We will see about that. Try again Wyrmmon!"

James aims his arrow carefully and jumps up before he fires his spell charged arrow. Marco at once catch's the arrow before he grunts and says,

" Oh man, you're not even trying! Oh?"

He sees Wyrmmon coming for him again, this time with his claw glowing before the dragon roars and says,

" Don't think we are trying? Think again freak, Dragon's Rage!"

Wyrmmon then unleashes his charged up physical attack, and Marco responds by blocking with his shoulder! Marco then winds up his other fist and says,

" I think you need to, GUH!"

Marco yells out in pain James grins and says,"

Looks like my theory worked. I noticed your partner seemed to alter your skin to a new substance rather than to just cast armor around it. It was a long shot but I figured if that meant he transformed the nature of your body, my arrow could also change the inter atomic bounds of carbon atoms. Your armor may have been as hard as diamonds but it will do you little good if it's as hard as pencil.

" Chrome looks at James and says,

" That Enji is clever, he is the nephew of our lord after all. Well, be as clever as you like, you still can't get away with this outrage!

" Ben gets annoyed and says," All right, one last time, do you even have proof we did anything or you just want to see heads roll? You guys go on about being persecuted but it seems your even harsher judges then the guys you say are doing the judging!

" Cyclops them puts his hand on his visor before he says," It's only because this is not the first time we had to put up with your lies; we are just skipping to the punch line of this sick joke! We seen enough to not waste time with your kind's lies anymore!

"Ben grimaces as he dodges another blast and says,

" Damn it, if everyone is,

"With that another burst of fire from Pyro nearly fries Ben's leg and after Ben quickly puts the fire on his body out he gets fed up and says,

" Oh that's it, your all going down!"

A newly angry Ben unleashes a barrage of small blue energy blasts to try and hit Pyro, Cyclops and a few others before Chrome says,

" Damn you all, Lord Magneto will make a example out of you to all who try and wipe out are kind! That's it, everyone attack all together and kill them all ready! "

With this all of the Acolyte members in the room that have energy attacks all fire attack at Ben!

However, just as are hero tensely prepares to figure out a way to counter attack all of a sudden Reid jumps in front of Ben and explodes with red magical energy before he says,

" You're not killing any Enji, end of story! Aurora Wall!"

With this the Enji Captain unleashes his power over the Fibirl and forms a wall of solid red magical energy to shatter all the hostile attacks! Reid then looks at the shocked mutant's expression before he says,

" Oh man, you messed up a place with food to? That's even lower then I figured! Cloud, sorry we were late, had to make a few of our own pathways."

With this Cecil, Veigue, Kain, Tryee, and the rest of the Enji then enter the room from different sides, before Ben smirks and says,

" Well, looks like the tables have turned. Still keen on being all gun ho with the smashing?

" Veigue then strikes the ground with his sword before ice rises up to freeze many of the mutants feet before he then says," Stand down now before everyone loses.

"Cortez snarls with fury as he says,

" You will NEVER silence us warriors of light! Lady Polaris will be, huh?"

All of a sudden everyone of the mutants have their transmitters glow before Cortez looks shocked and says,

" My lord, what? Wait, why? But we can still finish them!"

Chrome then nods and says," I understand my lord, we will move out. Magneto is right Cortez, the situation is out of control and we must best be ready for what is to come. Fine Enji, we will stop this "engagement" but rest assured Lord Magneto WILL insure any threat to our cause will pay dearly!"

With this Pyro melts away the ice that's binding him and his cohorts before creating a wall of fire to give the Acolytes time to run away. In mere moments Ben sees a few metal spheres float up in to the air before he then says," Well, at least it's over for now. Then again, it could be just beginning.

" Cecil then nods and says,"

We still have to figure out what precisely is going on, before we lose the faith of all the senators.

" Cloud nods and says," Well, the only way that Magneto is not going to join Sithantos now is if we can prove that we did not attack is daughter. Sadly this place is a holy site for the Frost Giants and they have few cameras in the building. We were all in the confidence chamber, we just have to figure out who is trying to , well, we know its likely either a Zeon or Sithantos agent but, we need more than just theories.

"James then looks distraught as he says,

" We have to check the area again, to see if there is any clues we can use. I, do remember hearing a really loud noise right before we found Polaris, it did not sound like a explosion."

Cecil nods and says,

" First thing is first, let's just make sure all the senators are safe. I'll just contact N, huh?"

Everyone all of a sudden sees an explosion before Tyree then says,"

Wait, that was near where the senators were going right? "Veigue then gets pale as he says,

" No! CLARE!

" The Enji Captain is about to run off before Reid says,

" Hold up, we have to, hey!" They see it's no use and Hilda sighs before she says,

" Save your breath, if Clare is in danger nothing else will reach him. Let's see what this is about."

Ben just takes a deep breath before he says,

" One thing after the other, this is no simple attack. Good thing it takes more than a big plan to keep us down. Well, let's get it over with. "

* * *

With this the good guys now hurry up to see what's going on with the explosion, and as Ben braces himself to take on Magneto or anyone else he and the others quickly dash to the safety bunker to where the senators were suppose to hide in. As the Enji enter they don't see any hostiles, just the senators. However, as Ben enters he realizes something is wrong as he sees that Clare, and the other senators are more than just pale, they seem to be solid stone! Veigue is at once outraged to see his long term friend completely petrified before he then says,

" What the, whoever did this is going to pay!

" Doug looks shocked as he then says,

" Hey James, part of your,

" James all ready knows what his teammate's question is and says,

" No Doug I doubt my uncle has the power to turn people to stone. It could have been one of the other mutants but, they all seemed to be trying to kill us. Wait, where is Senator Roger and King Laufey?"

Cloud looks around and says,

" Who knows what happened to Roger but, King Laufey is not the kind of person who will run and hide. Well, let's just put a stop to this threat now. Let's cure them guys.

" With this Rydia, Meredy and James go to try and cure the victims but as James casts a Esura spell he is shocked to find that nothing is happening as he then says,

" Something is wrong, it's not working." Ben raises a eyebrow and says," What if these are just statues meant to fool us?" Before James can respond everyone hears a shrill chuckle before a female voice then says,

" Oh silly Enji, your kind and your excuses are always a laugh.

" All the Enji turn around before they see the Raijin Tribe walk casually in to the room before Ben gets in to a battle stance and at once notices the, unique, outfits of theses four individuals before he says,

" All right, you the guys asking for a beat down? You, more rouge mutants wanting to pick a fight? Here is a hint, putting those we care about in danger is bad for your health.

" Laxus then has lighting crackle around his fingers before he says,

" Don't compare me to damn muties, I earned this reputation the old fashion way punk!"

Cloud narrows his eyes before he then says,

" Ben, I know this man. He is Laxus Dreyar, one of the elite members of the Phantom Lord Assassin Guide. I take it those around him are his favorite crew members. Well, guess we found out who is trying to spoil the party.

" Ben grins as he then says," Oh, well, compared to it being Xehamaru or Sigma then that's ok.

" Freed then takes out his sword before the green haired man says,

" Take us lightly and your last thought will be seeing how your body fares without its head. At last, it's time to get this job done.

" Cecil then has the Light Bringer shimmer with holy light before he says,

" So, you are indeed the agents of Sithantos, hired to spread chaos? Why, why are you trying to make Magneto and the Brother hood of the Mutants are enemies?

"Kain snickers as he readies his lance and says," I don't think it's that big a mystery Cecil, Xehamaru wants more forces, and does not care how he gets them.

" Edge then takes out his own blade and says,"

So, trying to be all sabotage with us eh punks? Don't think we are going to let you help Sithantos kill more people!"

Bixlox laughs as he says," Don't be all dramatic you stiffs, this is just a job for us, one that we are going to score big!

"Cloud then responds with," I see Phantom Lord is living up to its title as a dark guided. Whatever, if you don't care what you're doing, then I don't care about taking you guys down no matter what it takes.

" Laxus throws off his overcoat before he says," There is that condescended tone again, time you Enji learn your not nearly as high and mightily as you think!

"Veigue then gets angry before his magical energy flares up and he says,

" Enough, if you don't release Clare and the others right now you're going to regret being so greedy scumbags!"

Evergreen then readjusts her glasses before she says,

" Oh please, my stone magic is far stronger than the normal wizard. It won't break till I say so!

" Doug cracks his neck and says,

" Well that makes it simple; we just smash the annoying tramp to free them! You bozos must really feel good about yourselves if you think only four of you can take us on!

" Freed then has his eyes glow green before he then says,

" Think we carved are reputation on bribes Enji? No, we are more than prepared to get the job done; we even got a little bit of outside help. I think there is even a few of them that might strike a chord with you all. All right, it's time to begin the hunt!

Ruinous Shuffle!

"With this Freed has a stream of green energy come out of his saber before they form lines around the Enji! Ben tries to move out of the way but it's too late and all of a sudden walls that seem to be made off odd green letters surround him and the others before Ben is wary and says,

" What the, your attacking us with, odd words?"

James then sees this new barrier forming around him and the others and says,

" It almost looks like ancient Xenogun text, seems we have another tricky one here.

" Freed gives off a slick chuckle before he says,

" Let's say I have a rather unique power, magic so powerful that most of the rune spells I cast fallow my command! For example, divide the enemies of Phantom Lord!

" With this the green letters all glow before Ben finds himself hurled through the ground! As he and everyone else is hurled in other directions Laxus grins and says,

" Nice one Freed, this will make things even easier."

Freed bows and says,

" I merely fulfilled your wish, I even shuffled them randomly around the area as per requested.

" Laxus then has lighting crackle around his body before he says," It's no fun when everything is all ready set. Still, I heard the reputation that Strife guy has, he is mine!

" Bixlow then laughs loudly before he says,

" Then let the party begin! "With that the hired thugs spread out to get on with their job, and now we shift back to there would be victims! Ben has now once more landed with a thud and is feeling great pain in his back before he grumbles and says,

" After the mission I better get my back checked up with all of this thrashing. Think I'll make theses jerks pay the tab. Well, these guys are proving their point all ready.

" Ben then sees Doug, James and Cloud are around him before Cloud all ready seems to be back on his feet before he says

," They are tough, but not tough enough for us. Just stick together and it will all, GUH!"

With this Cloud is blasted in the back by a shock-wave before Ben hears a hungry cackle before he turns around and sees three figures hunched over in the shadows of the room before the middle figure then says,"

At last , are time to prove are worth is now! Be consumed by the shadows heretics!"

Ben at once gets weary at this before he says,

" I don't think so. You're not hiding from us dirt bags!"

Ben then as holy energy shine out of his sword and further lights up the area as a result, allowing him and the others to clearly see their new foes! Ben sees that its three oddly dressed people nearly looking like ninja's with strange metal on their arms. Ben then realizes he recalls the style of dress the trio is wearing, and gets even angrier as he then says,

" Wait, those look like Sithantos agents! So, no doubt who is behind this all now.

" The man in the middle with most of his face concealed by bandages gives off a snort before he says,

" Knowing that won't save you Enji! The will of lord Xehamaru will be realized, with your deaths!"

The female minion, Kin then sighs and says,

"Way to get overexcited and blab Doso, might as well just end this quickly!

" With this the three Sithantos followers unleash a powerful sound wave like before, causing the members of squad 7 to try and move forward only to be knocked back down with pain! As Doug struggles to keep the pain at bay he says,"

Damn it, got to turn down that stereo off, its tune sucks!

" Doso moves closer as he says," It's no use Enji, be broken by the sound of victory!

"James glares at the assassin and says," Doug's right, time to shut off the noise!

"With that James slams his palm in to the ground, before an instant later icy pillars erupt underneath the hostile trio! All three of his foes have to jump back and Doso sees his right sound device get damaged before he then says,

" Damn Enji, your only delaying the inevitable!

"Doug gets up newly infuriated before he says,

" You wish, time for your ears to ring idiot!"

Doug at once charges to punch the masked man before his opponent responds by moving his left arm, and causing another shockwave to repel Doug back! As Doug coughs up some blood James eyes his enemies carefully and says,

" I see, it's more than just causing loud noises, those machines seem to alter sound molecules themselves.

" Ben shrugs and says,

" Sounds like fancy stuff. So, how we get them taken care of then?"

James shrugs an days," Simple, break the machines.

" Ben grins and says," I do love simple. Let's, hey! I don't think so!"

With that Ben throws his Star Sword like a boomerang right for one of the Sithantos agents. Zaku finds his right sound machine get damaged before James then blasts him with an energy arrow! Kin tries to unleash another sonic blast but finds Cloud charging right for her with his large blade! The female foe dodges the incoming swipe, but finds herself then being smashed hard by Doug' s Hammer of Might attack right in the head! Doso sees his comrades both fall before he jumps back and says,

" Damn it, I won't fail to kill the likes of you!

" Doso sees Ben coming for him and blocks the strike. He prepares to unleash another sonic blast only for Ben to quickly unleash a ice spell of his own to freeze his arm! Dozo snarls in fury as he then says,

" You can't stop us, the will of Sithantos will be realized and nothing you can do will change that!

" James then narrows his eyes and says,

" Does that mean you're the ones trying to get Magneto to ally himself with Xehamaru?"

The member of the dark order snarls again and says,"

Don't think I'll give you anything, just remember that Magneto is one who knows the true nature of society all too well. It's only natural for him to allege himself with my lord. You of the light will die, one way or another!

" With that he tries to swing his arm at Ben before Ben kicks him back to the ground. Doso then smashes his arm to the ground to loosen the ice, and frees his device before once more causing a sound wave! Doso then jumps up right for James, and the red haired Enji struggles to aim his energy cross bow to fire back in time! James manages to focus enough just in time to shoot Doso in the left shoulder! The evil cultist screams out in pain as he falls to the ground with a thud, a strong enough thud to shatter the icy ground, and cause squad 7 to fall down the ground once more!

This time Ben stabs the wall with the Star Sword to slowly descend before he grumbles and says,

" Damn it, I know the Frost Giants are reaching out just to build a structure for are kind but, they really should have used more metal and less ice.

" As Ben lands on the ground he sees Cloud and Doug land near him but no James, and then sees more falling ice scatter around the area before he looks worried as he says,

" Damn it, where is James? Great, I all ready don't know what happened to Wyrmmon when we got split up, this day keeps getting more and more confusing.

"Ben then hears a wild laugh before this new voice then says,

" Don't worry, you guys are all going to the same place soon enough anyway!

" Ben then turns around, and sees none other than the Gajeel man from the bar earlier! Doug looks confused as he then says,

" Hey man you might want to turn back, there are some nasty dudes causing a lot of hassle.

" Gajeel then forms a wide grin and says,"

Can't do that man, because my real job is to cause that hassle! You're a decent drinking pal but I am really a member of Phantom Lord, and I like getting cash Enji.

" Doug spits on the ground and says,"

God damn it, just another mole in the rat nest! Whatever, just another pain!"

Ben nods as he powers up again and says,

" That's right, no matter how many of you are here, we will take you all down and get are job done!"

Ben then prepares to attack Gakeel before the long black haired man cracks his knuckles and says,

" IS that so? Iron Dragon Fist!"

With this the mercenary all of a sudden raises his right hand, before it turns in to metal, and then extends and transforms in to a kind of iron ram to smash Ben right in his gut! The shocked hero goes flying in to the wall before Cloud braces himself and says," So, another guy with a bag of tricks I see.

" Gajeel chuckles as he heels over in to a kind of battle stand and says," I have the title of the Iron Dragon Slayer for a reason Enji, I can make my entire body like iron, and make it work like I want to! I am strong enough to live up to my name and slay iron dragons, tearing apart a few humans will be a piece of cake!

"Ben slowly gets back up and wipes off some blood before he then says,

" Big deal, we just happened to be tougher than most dragons. You're not that special, we just took down a guy like you not to long ago. Though, without James here for the magic it will be more of a pain. Whatever, still more then doable.

" Gajeel then has a wild expression form in his face before he says

," We will see about that pretty boy!

"Gajeel then goes to try and smash Ben with his club but this time Ben blocks the strike. However Gajeel then has his other hand form in to a sword and instantly tries to cleave Ben through! Cloud manages to parry the slash, and Doug instantly goes to try and kick Gajeel in the back of his neck ! However Doug just winces in pain as he hears a clanging sound! Doug then winces in pain and feels further pain as his foe smashes his head in to Doug's before the blond fighter goes flying back! Doug then sees scaly metal armor cover all of his opponents skin before he says,

" Damn it, the dude is not lying about having a metal body!

" Gajeel laughs as he jumps out of the way of the incoming swords before he says,

" The scales of the iron dragon, your dinky blades are not going to leave a scratch!

" Ben remains on edge as he waits for his enemy to make his next move and says,

" Oh, I would not say my sword is quite that dinky scumbag.

"Gajeel snorts with amusement as he says,

" Tough guy eh? Man, you jokers are way too serious with this big act of yours!

" As Gajeel then tries to smash Ben again he ducks the extending iron smash and sees that blow crush the wall behind him before he says,

" Oh yes, trying to save lives, and make sure evil jerks don't screw countless people over is SUCH the big circus act to you guys eh?"

Gajeel just gets more amused at Ben's sarcastic retort before he retracts his hands and says,

" Got that right you twerp. Look at how easy it is for theses mutants to blow there tops? You think you can get people to play nice if you ask them nicely enough, or do you just want to blast them in to line?"

Ben shrugs and says,

" It's not about forcing people's wills on each other metal head, it's about giving people a chance to have happiness and all that jazz. Ugh, read the articles or go to are website if you want to understand what we are trying to do , better yet go now and get out of our way!

" Gajeel jumps back before he says,

" Why not, I'll just blow you out of the way first punk! Die, Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

With that the Phantom Lord Guild member takes a deep breath, and to everyone's shock unleashes a cyclone of metal right at the trio in his way! Ben and Cloud try to block the attack but they quickly find that its more than just wind that's being blown at them before Ben finds metal fragments cutting him all around! As Ben falls back and grunts in pain he sees Gajeel laugh madly before he says,

" Damn it, he hits like a iron dragon all right.

" Gajeel looks victorious as he says,

" You Enji are not nearly as important as you think you are, time I pound out my payment!

"Ben rotates his head around and just looks deadly serious at the Iron Dragon Slayer before he says,

" Forget it Gajeel, you're not getting paid today. No matter how hard your shell is, I am going to cut it down if you keep this up.

"Gajeel then has his right hand form in to a chainsaw that begins to buzz franticly before he slowly walks up and says,

" Oh man, do I have to bash your head in before you get the picture Enji? One way or another, you guys are going to lose!"

Gajeel then begins to charge right for Ben, but Ben keeps his serious expression and says,

" The likes of you are not going to get me to give up, what I am fighting for is far too important to give up on! If you want to see how determined I am, then just keep pushing.

" Gajeel then jumps up and prepares to swing his iron clad appendages down before he says,

" I'll do more than push, ill rip you apart!

"Ben then all of a sudden gathers a massive amount of magical energy and just as Gajeel is about to hit him he says," Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben unleashes his customized blue energy blast and blasts Gajeel at point blank rage! His foe has no time to defend himself, and is only able to give out a roar of surprised aguish before a explosion blasts out! Ben is knocked back but stands his ground and he, Cloud and Doug all see Gajeel get blasted right in to the opposing wall, hard. Gajeel's entire body is burnt and even the iron parts of his body are smoldering before he looks at Ben and says,

" God, damn. That's, one hell of a roar.

" Ben grins and says," Told you my roar was not one to take lightly.

" Doug turns to his friend and says,

" Nice one man, you owned him hard.

"Cloud also nods and says," Guess his defenses are not on all the time, to bad for him.

"Gajeel struggles to get back up only for him to feel a bone crack and fall to his knees. He then chuckles bitterly and says,

" Damn it kid, slick of you throwing that freaking energy cannon in my face! Still, even if you are tougher then I thought the fact still stands that you're not going to win. We have everything in our favor heroes.

" Ben shrugs and says," Then we will just have to get through what you got.

" Cloud nods as he then says,

" We Enji adapt quicker than you think Gajeel, if you have not realized that by now.

" Gajeel is about to say something till everyone sees a flash of light before a angry voice then says

," Oh shut up and die!"

With this everyone sees a lightning bolt crash in to the area and zap everyone, including Gajeel! All of a sudden Ben sees Kain and Ryidia come crashing down in to the room, both looking burnt, before Laxus then comes down with a crash! The man in command of the Raijin Tribe lands down crackling with lighting before looking at his fellow member with disgust before he says,

" Tsc, I knew you would screw up Gajeel. Heh, good thing theses two jokers did not take long to fry.

" Kain angrily gets up and says,

" Your acting like I am all ready beaten you freak, I am just getting started!

"Cloud then looks with worry for his fellow Enji as he says,

" Kain, Rydia, are you guys all right? What happened to Cecil and Edge?"

Rydia is all ready using white magic to heal her wounds as she says,

" Not sure, they were separated from us when that green haired man split us up. After that we were too busy fending off this maniac to notice much else.

" Gajeel sneers at his superior before he says,"

Damn it Laxus, I am not done yet. I can still, GUH!

" Laxus instantly unleashes a powerful lightning bolt to zap Gajeel so hard he writhes and sizzles before he falls unconscious!

Laxus looks amused as he then says," How about now you moron? You're not taking my trophy you rookie!

" Doug gets annoyed at the new arrivals laugh before he says,

" Well, with the way this jackass treats his own I think we can just go on to do this the hard way eh guys?"

Laxus then clenches his fists and says,

" Try it, and I'll show you what real pain is!"

Ben has the Star Sword shine again before he says,

" Oh please, like we have not dealt with hostile lighting users before. Even if your voltage is higher than others, it won't matter once we cut the fuse.

" He and the others then charge at Laxus before the yellow haired foe extends his hands and says,

" A little higher you say? HAH!"

With that Laxus unleashes a barrage of intense lightning bolts that shock everyone in the room and cause them all be slammed in to the wall again. Laxus laughs as he sees the sparks dance around the room before he says,

" I am the chief of the Raijin tribe for a damn good reason Enji, and it's because I am the lighting god! I can produce enough electricity to power a fully developed planet, and that's more than enough to fry a bunch of annoying piles of flesh!

" Cloud gets back up before he then says,

" Nice power, a shame you can't use it right. Oh well, we still have a lot to do so don't take it personal when you find out what this attitude of yours is getting you.

"Laxus looks amused as he then says,

" Even if your stubborn, it won't be long till the rest of my group takes care of their job and then its lights out for you heroes. Maybe if they are lucky ill let them in on the prize.

" Ben puts back on his serious face as he then says," Or maybe if they will be lucky my friends will beat them before they are killed. I know they won't lose to the likes of those guys, just like we won't lose to you! "Laxus has lighting form around him again before he says," That's it, just for that I am going to make this end painfully for all of you!"

* * *

With this Laxus unleashes another barrage of lightning bolts to fry his targets and the group of Enji now focus on their efforts to avoid any more unwanted electrocutions. However with this we now leave Ben and the others to see if the others will be able to back him up or not, and for the moment that means Ben's digimon partner!

It seems when Wyrmmon got whisked away by the magical talents of the Phantom Lord member he, Edge, Keel, and Meredy got themselves throw in to having to deal with both the snobby Evergreen and the large man in the cowboy hat, Gasback! While not the most threatening looking combo between Evergreen 's deadly stone magic and Gasback's metal arm turning out to be quite the diverse cannon the Enji are finding themselves in a jam, especially since they can't look directly in to their female foe's eyes or risk being turned to stone! And that is why at the moment Wyrmmon is flying around the area blindly, amusing his foes before Evergreen says,

" How stupid of a beast are you, trying to fight me with your eyes closed? You must, whoa!"

Evergreen then sees a stream of fire nearly consume her before Wyrmmon grins and says,"

I don't feel like being a statue lady, and thanks to my nose I can still find you just find, and it helps that you talk so loudly!"

Gasback laughs and says," The Digimon has a point green, you're a sloppy fighter.

" Evergreen glares at the fellow member of the Phantom Lord guild and says

," Watch it you tasteless boor, I'll make you join the rest of them when this is done if you keep that up! Well, even if I can't make you a statue, this fairy is not a one trick pony fool! Gremling Blast!"

With that Evergreen puts her hands together and unleashes a cloud of green dust that explodes upon contact with anythign! Wyrmmon gets blasted in the tail as he then says," Ouch! Your asking for it lady, Magma, GUH!

" With this Wyrmmon gets blasted by a missile fired by Gasback before the large enemy says,

" All right, I am going to make a fortune with your hide Digimon! Oh?"

Edge is quickly running at Gasback with his blades extended before the bearded man snickers and says," Not so fast mister fancy pants!"

Gasback has his metal arm transform again, till it releases fog all around him! Edge is nearly caught off guard, till he ducks an incoming punch and slashes Gasback across the chest! He is about to try and slash in to his opponent's head only to have to avoid another blast from Evergreen. The human and Digimon heroes all look tensely, while trying to avoid making contact with Evergreen's eyes before Edge says,"

You are a tricky bunch, but your still not hot enough to get under are shoes! I don't need to see you to take you down tramp! You guys seriously screwed up by deciding to cause us trouble.

" Evergreen looks viciously at the backside of the Enji Ninja before she says,"

Oh please dear, time we set the record straight on who the true legends are. By the time me and my boys are through with you, everyone will know just how deadly Phantom Lord is!

" Gasback nods and says," She is not stretching on that, the boys I tangle with know how to get things done, it's why I tag along in the first place!"

Wyrmmon just growls before he says," I don't care how tough you guys are; my boss and the others will put you in your place! No matter how tricky you guys are, it's not going to be enough! You will see.

" Evergreen looks annoyed and says,"

What a stupid digimon, we pulled out all the stops. Between are forces and are clients own men we have this in the bag, so get ready to be a statue!

" With this the two hostile beings lash out once more and Wyrmmon and his allies struggle to overcome this deadly combo in front of them.

As they do Cecil, Farah Reid and others also are at the moment dealing with Fred's vast power first hand but we will get to that later.

* * *

What we will turn to at the moment is Veigue and his squad recovering from Freed moving them around in a not so genital fashion. After recovering from this Veigue and his squad are getting ready for anything and slowly walking down the hall. The blue haired Enji Captain sees Ahsoka walk up in front of him before he says,

" Stand back Ahoska, we don't know what the enemy has in store, and we know they are tricky.

" The red skinned Genji giggles and says,

" Maybe Captain, but I know we can take whatever they got!

"Tryee chuckles and says,

" Damn snipps, you have more spunk then I first thought. That's the way to go!

" Ahsoka nods as she then says," Being afraid won't do anything; I know we will save the day no matter what!"

Before anyone can fallow up all of a sudden a cruel male voice chuckles from the edge of the wide room before a sarcastic voice then says,

" Oh, think that justice will prevail do we? You truly are a naive bunch, even after all this time. Oh well, that means I can enjoy this all the more then!

" Veigue freezes in his tracks as he then says,

" Wait, that voice, I remember that!

"Tyree then looks shocked as he then says,

" What the hell? This has to be a sick joke!"

With this the same voice says," Oh, it's a sick joke all right, for you!"

With this a man of average height steps forward. The Enji unit sees it's a man in a black noble like uniform with a blue cape who has purple hair and blue eyes. This man is holding a rapier with a golden handle and as he forms a sadistic grin Veigue looks horrified as he then says,

" What is this, _Saleh_? Impossible, you're dead!

" Ahoska raises an eyebrow and says,

" Wait, when did we take this guy down?"

Hilda sighs before she says," This was before we joined the Enji Ahoska. Saleh was one of the Four Shields of the Karegia empire. He was one of our most deadly, and cruel enemies.

" Tyree looks smug and says," That's right, but his own cruelty came to bite him when his own teammate finished him off! Damn it, you were freaking dead man, this has to be a trick!

" Veigue nods and says," People saw Tohma stab you and you stabbed him in return back on Mount Sovereign!

" Saleh looks amused as he then says,

" Yes, that damn ugly cow did hurt me bad and I was on the verge of death. But, lucky for me that slimy Tohma had a spare medical gel on him. Since, he was not going to use it I figured I might as well. I still was very weak, but thanks to all the commotion that happened right after that, no one had time to check on a few corpses. So, I lay low for a while, plotting my revenge.

Then after a while, then I saw the people from the other worlds come down, and realized I had a chance to insure I could have my revenge on you people. So, after passing off as a man in need of care I was put on a charity ship, and, thus took it over and" neutralized" any witnesses before going on my merry way. Now, I admit I did not really know much about space but by chance my actions were noticed by the people of Sithantos. From there I had a audience with this Xehamaru, and his ideas were most amusing. He wanted to test my potential, and when he was informed that there was a bunch of leaders with one of them being your precious weakling Clare being among them then well, I knew how to best show my worth! Hah, is fate not wonderful Veigue? Now I can give you the ultimate surprise!

" Veigue looks furious as he then says,

" If you came all the way here for revenge Saleh then the only surprise in store for you is the end of your insane career! To think I spared you back then, this time I won't make that mistake!

" Saleh then waves his rapier around casually before he says," That's the problem with you Veigue, your hopeless obsession with the powers of kindness and all that filth really are so very revolting. Sure, it was able to overcome Yuris but, did the world truly change after that tremendous occasion?

No, it did not, I know for a fact that the humans and Gajuma still have a very sour relationship and only are only getting along because of the Lylat Kingdom's presence. IF that was not enough, thanks to my expanded view of the cosmos I seen that it's the same thing again and again in countless worlds! After all this time, do you idiots still not see what reality is truly like or are you that stupid? I am fine ether way but I always like to know if I am killing morons or naïve dreamers.

"Veigue snickers and says," We are not stupid nor naïve Saleh, we just see things differently than your sick kind can see! I never expected things to be solved quickly or instantly but, things coming together little by little are good enough for me. I won't let your kind ruin that Saleh, I took you down before and I am stronger then when I last defeated you.

" Saleh forms an insane grin of malice as he takes out none other than a Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal before he clutch's the blood red gem tightly and angrily says,

" I don't care how much you have all improved, I spent every spare second training to insure I could relish are reunion! And just in case that's not enough, I got this handily little gift!" The Enji all brace themselves as Hilda then says," Saleh, don't do it! That gem is pure evil!

" Saleh just laughs madly and says," Sounds fine to me!"

The purple haired man instantly slams the Curse Seal in to his forehead before an explosion of dark energy surges out of him! Tyree sees much of the ground crack as he chuckles tensely and says,

" Well, this is going to be a pain. Whatever, we took him and all the rest of his buds down all at once back then so some jacked up version will be no problem at all!

" Saleh then rolls back his head, and everyone can see the pure red eyes and symbol of Sithantos now glowing bright on his forehead before he chuckles in deranged fashion before grasping his blade with his free hand and says," That's right Tyree, keep telling yourself that. It will make it all the more fulfilling when I trample your hope, and your bodies to a bloody pulp and make you beg for the mercy that won't come!

" Ahoska just points her blade at the darkness charged man in front of her before she says,

" We don't need your mercy dirtbag! We will take you down, that's are job!"

Saleh gives off a amused chuckle before he says,"

Oh, and just who are you and why should I cared what a ugly girl like you has to say?"

This angers the rookie warrior of light before she says

," Shut up you creep, for your information I am quite cute for a Togrunta! And I am skilled to, I'll show you just how skilled I am if you don't shut up!

" Saleh laughs madly and says,

" Oh my, I am so frightened! Hah, this will be fun.

Ahoska then looks furious and closes her eyes before she says," I'll show you your place you ugly man, you're going to be sorry!" Ahoska yells out a battle cry before a mortified Veigue then says," No Ahoska, he is out of his league!

" He tries to run after her but Ahoska does not listen as she says,

" I can do this, ill show everyone what I can really do! AHHH!"

Ahoska then takes a mightily jump and tries to bring her blade down on Saleh, only for the purple haired foe to casually block her swing with his saber before he sighs with disgust and says,

" Seems what you truly are girl, is trash!"

With this Saleh shows just what his thoughts are on the gutsy green warrior and slaps her with his free hand with such force that she is smashed right through the right wall! Veigue and the others hear many more crashing sounds before Saleh looks amused and says,

" Oh hell, I missed her neck. Well, with any luck she will be impaled on something.

" Veigue then unleashes his own energy as he glares at the new Sithantos minion and says,

" SALEH! This ends now! Tougaryuueijin!"

With this the blue haired Enji promptly charges at his nemeses and tries to unleash a rising slash at him. However Saleh blocks the large blue blade with ease before the intensity in his face gets even more extreme as he says," That's it, show me that rage of yours Veigue, and I'll show you how much greater my own rage is!

Demon Edge!

"With this Saleh easley over powers Veigue and instantly slashes him across the chest! Saleh takes pleasure at hearing the pained grunt of the hero and tries to lop off his head only to see a water spell and light spell come at him from the other Enji! Saleh at once dashes back while slashing the incoming spells back at their senders and once more gets in to a fighting stance before he says,

" Try as you my, your might is just a joke to me now! At last, I am going to bring your heads to Clare before I give her an even worse death!

" Tyree snickers back a responds before he says,"

She is not even going to know your back psycho; we will send you back before she even wakes up!

" Veigue nods as he says," You waited all this time for nothing Saleh, the dark side is not enough to give you an edge over us!

" Hilda then adds,"

You and your cohorts are about to see just what those who desire peace can truly endure.

" Saleh looks amused before he responds with," Are you so sure? The people I am working with have something nastily planned, something truly painful for the entire universe! I am rather keen on seeing this site, on seeing so many lowlife vermin getting the suffering they deserve! Yes, I won't let you stop this, so get ready for a bloodbath!"

With this the manic former Four Shields commander charges with a lighting fast thrust right for Veigue, but the Enji managed to parry the strike and even as he is pushed back a little he stands his ground and says,

" You will never see the sight you monster. Even if you survive this day, you will never see that site because the Enji order will never let it happened! Are power and resolve is something that you can never break Saleh!"

The psychotic man in front of him just forms an insane grin and says,

" Well, I guess I'll find out how absolute your precious order is after I break you, eh Veigue! Hahahah, no matter what you say or do, I am going to kill you!"

Saleh then continues his ruthless barrage of attacks and Veigue, Tyree and Hilda do their best to try and find a way past it! The cold laugh of their foe is so loud that even the hurt Akoska can hear it, and now we change views once more to see just what happened to the fresh member of the Enji Knights!

And it would seem that Saleh packed quite a punch because he hit her through the distance of the full length of a football field! However despite crashing through so many icy walls Ahoska did set up a barrier spell on herself before she went in to battle so she has avoided being a broken pile of bones. Still, this attack has more than roughed her up and we now turn to the girl coughing up blood and struggling to get up. She feels more vibrations in the distance and manages to get to her feet before she says,

" Damn it, I'll show that prick that I am worthy of belonging in the Enji! Master Veigue, I will help you! This jerk is going to see what we all can do! Huh?"

Ahoska then hears a chuckle before a stern voice says," Hopefully. Enji, are you ok?

" Ahoska at once turns around only to see Saren, still in his disguise! Ahoska just looks pained as she says,

" Agent Nihlus right? Get away from here, this area is full of powerful hostiles!"

Saren nods as he takes his plasma gun out of his pocket and says,

" I am a ace commando , I don't run from danger. I can be of use to you and the others. Tsc, you're the one that should retreat, you look rather battered.

"Ahoska just coughs a bit and responds with,

" I am fine, I trained to be able to handle pain you know! Hurry, we have to help the others.

" Saren slowly walks up and cocks his pistol before he says,

" You really do have the spirit of a fighter, I am impressed girl. Very well, let's, huh? Look behind you Enji!

" Ahoska sees Saren charging his plasma pistol to full power and at once turns around as she says,

" What? What are you, GUH!

" In that instant Saren fires a full powered shot right through her skull, killing her instantly! Saren proceeds to emotionlessly shoot the Enji rookie over a dozen times before she can even fall to the ground! The Sithantos agent sees his victim twitch once before shooting her once more in the heart before he takes a deep breath and puts his gun away. He then chuckles as he looks around and says,

" You are indeed a rookie; you could not even detect a trace of my malice. Still, you were spirited, so the Enji will be infuriated by your death and the plan's chance of victory will now be nearly absolute. Ah, still, best to insure I have the best chances there is on blaming this on Magneto.

Let's see, the Chaff grenade's effects should still linger for a bit, the Enji won't sense her death just yet. Meh, a little tasteless but this should do.

" With that Saren proceeds to shoot off icicles around the room and jam them in the holes where he shot Ahoska!

* * *

But, as this villain goes on to do this grisly act we leave him for now, to turn to yet another participant in this chaotic zone, and that would be James! After James got separated from the others after taking care of Doso the red haired man found himself nearly going on a free, painful snow tube ride without the tube. After James managed to heal his wounds he sensed his team's energy and went to try and join them. And so we now turn to the rookie Quincy member of Squad 7 being careful not to fall through any more fragile ice floors before he says,

" This Raijin tribe seems more formable then we expected. Better figure out a workable winning plan soon before, huh?

"James then hears some laughter before a wild cocky voice says,

" Since you seem like a nice guy I'll give you a hint Enji, the key word is surrendering!

" James at once gets alert as he sees many glowing lights and dives to the floor as several yellow energy blasts go streaking past him! James then sees the odd helmeted member of the Raijin tribe from before, Bixlow step out of a nearby door before he grins and says,

" All right, I got one of the targets all to myself! Ready to surrender? You better, you don't stand a ghost of a chance!

" James rolls his eyes and instantly raises his energy bow before he retorts with,

" I may be alone but I still am skilled enough to take down jokers such as yourself.

" Bixlow just crosses his arms and says,

" Oh I may be a joker, but I am a top notch joker that has some style! Make him suffer my babies!

"With that Bixlow extends his hands before all of a sudden a barrage of odd looking face like dolls rise out of the man's helmet, and begin to circle around James! The hero all ready is on guard for this trick before he sees a barrage of yellow energy blasts head his way! James instantly shoots one of these dolls with an energy arrow before he says,

" Using magic to have your own personal mobile attack bits eh? Cute but still not nearly enough to even your odds, Thundaga!"

With this James unleashes a powerful lighting spell to zap and destroy two more dolls before Bixlow wags his tong to reveal the symbol of the Phantom Lord Guild before the foe then says,

" Oh please, if I only had this trick I would be kicked out of the Guild the first day!

I'll show you why I am a member of the elite Raijin Tribe! Kill Line Formation!

"With that Bixlow snaps his fingers before two more doll like fingers appear out of his helmet and form a pillar with the other magic dolls till they all fire a yellow laser, that combines in to a deadly wide yellow stream! James ducks just short of being hit and finds part of his heavy cold armor being vaporized before the blast then goes on to cause a massive hole in the wall!

James wipes some dust and snow off his face before he says,

" All right, maybe you're a legit mage but losing to you is still not an option! James then shoots a blue energy arrow at the oddly shaped gun tower and while the dolls swerve out of its path James has the arrow then explodes and causes the area around it to be consumed with ice! Bixlow gets annoyed at this, and gets even more annoyed as he sees James shatter his weapons with another energy arrow before he says,

" God damn it, you're a crafty one all right. Heh, I see it's no joke that your related to that Magneto.

"James looks shocked before he says," What, you know about that?"

Bixlow responds with a loud laugh and says,

" Oh come on, Phantom Lord researches all its targets very carefully. We know that you're the nephew of the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants, good thing for me you don't have his power. Fighting off two insanely strong mutants would be a pain even for Laxus.

" James looks wary as he then says,

" I may not have his power but I can still take you down. But, further more are you going after both us and the Brotherhood?"

Bixlow shrugs and says,

" Depends on if your uncle plans on playing the ball game Xehamaru has planned. That dude is seriously messed up but all those mutants seem messed up from the get go so they all seem like a perfect fit for Sithantos anyway!

" James looks sternly at the masked man and says,

" Being genetically different does not decide one's fate, everyone has the right to chose how they want to live there life. In that respect I see what Uncle Magnus wants to make clear. So, you really are trying to push him in to the court of Sithantos?"

Bixlow pauses before laughing again and says,

" When I say that? We were just hired to take down all the people Xehamaru wants dead so it's all the M man's call. Heh, mutants, Elves, wookies, all theses stuck up people think they are so great but they just got to learn their place the hard way.'

James gives off a dry chuckle as he says,

" So you think pure humans have the right to clam superiority just because there is more of them in the cosmos?"

His opponent responds with," Hah, majority rules right? You're an Enji, so your suppose to be defending all that justice stuff right? Guess you're just another hypocrite then!

" James looks defiant as he looks down and says,

" The Enji do defend people's rights, everyone's rights. Majority rule does not mean that those outside of the minority have no rights of their own. Only by having a true consensuses can there be a true just society.

"Bixlow snorts at this and begins to have his hands glow before he says,

" Oh please, that does not work even when everyone is a robot! There will always be losers, and you're one of them!

" Bixlow then takes off his helmet and James sees has has an X shaped scar across his face before the member of the Raijin tribe has his eyes glow before he says,

" Now, time you learn your going to be obeying the winners! I'll show you my true power, Soul Possession!

"With this Bixlow unleashes a flash of light from his eyes and James on instinct defends himself. Bixlow just laughs gleefully as says,

" Evergreen may be able to turn people in to stone, but I can turn people in to my slaves! Its my form of Blue magic you see, I just need one look in the eye and presto!

" James then lowers his hands and repositions his glasses before he says,

" Direct eye contact you say? Good to know.

" Bixlow cringes as he then says,

" Oh hell, take off those glasses damn it!" James at once aims his Quincy bow at his enemy and says

," I don't think so, enough games!" James unleashes another volley of magical attacks before his target dodges another arrow and says,

" Find, on to plan B!

"With that Bixlow unleashes another flash from his eyes and while James still is not affected by this he then sees that rubble around him begins to glow, before it circles around the scar faced man! Bixlow then crosses his arms and says," When I use my full power, I can control anything that fits the requirements and transmute it in to my magical dolls! And that means if you were not out gunned before, you sure as hell are now!

" James dodges a few more laser blasts before he then says,"

Numbers won't change anything, Flare!

" With this James unleashes a powerful yellow magic spell from his hands before Bixlow narrows his eyes and says,

" I know that, strength will to! Babylon Formation!

"With that the man's dolls all form a circle before they unleash a massive energy blast that overrides the incoming flare spell with ease and while James is able to dodge being hit the explosion still knocks James back! Now on the outside structure of Cataclysmal Peak, James struggles to get on his feet before he slips on the ice and falls. Bixlow struts forward and says,

" You look quite pathetic, you really are not that closely related to Magneto. Good for me I guess but you will most likely bring in a decent bounty.

" James then rolls over and says," Don't cash your check in yet Bixlow!"

The member of squad 7 then unleashes a few more energy arrows and manages to destroy a few more dolls. James then uses a quake spell to try and cause the ground around Bixlow to impale him before his foe jumps up in the air and says," Oh you're a tricky one all right, but that won't save you!

" Bixlow then creates more dolls out of the rubble around him and his mobile weapons from another circle before James says,

" Maybe that won't, but this will!"

With this James performs a hand sigh just as Bixlow clutches his hand and says,

" It's about time you shut up! Babylon, wh?"

Bixlow sees one of his dolls begin to glow blow before he says,

" What the, ARH!"

The Phantom Lord Member then is caught off guard as one of his dolls explodes right in front of him! Bixlow is blasted hard in to the wall before he then says,

" What the hell is, AHH! My ears!"

Bixlow is even more distraught as one of the Dolls then unleashes a high pitched sound wave that hurts his ears, and causes all the other Dolls to blow up in there master's face! Bixlow then goes flying in to the ground, looking bruised all over before he sees James looking sternly at him as he then says,

" What the hell was that? Damn, my arm! I did not see any spells hit me!

" James aims his energy bow right at Bixlow 's shocked face before he then says,

" That's because it was your own spells that hit you. The last time you used your power to create more of your dolls I sent some of my own magical energy in to some of the objects you took control of in order to have some control myself. Furthermore, one of the objects you took control of was one of those sound machines used by your allies. I merely used that to my advantage to unleash a frequency that would canc

l your magic. It seems to have worked. Well, now it looks like you are the one who better surrender. If you give up now you will have the right to have a fair trial.

"Bixlow looks outraged as he then says,

" Damn you, I won't expect this! Your not going to win, you guys are finished you hear!

" James remains wary of his increasingly manic foe and keeps his guard up before he then says,

" I guess it will take every one in your group being locked away till you get the message.

" Bixlow spits on the ground before he gets up and says," Screw you! You won't beat me with your damn tricks! You guys are just, GRAUH!"

All of a sudden Bixlow finds his own helmet going back on his head on its own, and then shirking to cause him intense pressure! Both he and James then hear a angry chuckle before this angry voice says,

" Just trash you say? You arrogant worm, its time your eyes are ripped wide open and you realize that we are SUPRIME!

" With this James turns around and sees none other than Magneto floating down to hover right above him! Magneto crosses his arms and says,

" I have let this gone enough, playtime has ended! Now all who dare mock me shawl pay dearly!

" Bixlow tries to get his helmet off only to find it's no use before he snarls and says,

" Damn gene freak, you don't scare me! Come on, I'll show you why they all me a god of thunder!

" The Master of Magnetism then grins as he extends his hand and says,

" Fight me? I don't waste time on such futile gesture clown. Good night."

The powerful mutant then waves his hand before the guardrail on the area around the three then breaks out of its placement and then lashes around like a wild limb a octopus before it smashes Bixlow in the back and knocks him off the edge! James sees his former enemy yell in agony before James gets tense and says,

" No!" James at once casts a quick spell to have part of the jagged building extend enough to catch the member of Phantom Guild! The mercenary moans in pain but is still alive and Magneto sees this before snickering and turning to his nephew and saying,

" So lenient to your enemy, even if he will repay your kindness with a stab in the back James? Even after all this time I have a hard time expecting that such educated people can be so hopelessly naïve.

" James sternly looks at his uncle and says,

" It's not foolish, it's simply a respect for life, all life! If the hostile is no longer a threat, there is no point killing him. It will merely extend the cycle of hate and cause more pointless deaths. Such actions will never be able to bring peace."

Magneto then looks dead serious at the young Enji,"

Peace was never an option, there is only doing what must be done to survive. James, I am impressed with your talents, you have trained well. Yes, you clearly are one who should not be lost, so I have come to ask you to join me and take your rightful place! Join me nephew, it's the only way you will have your justice!

" James looks back at the red armored man in disgust before he says

," So, what my father and the others feared from the start, you want me as one of your Acolytes, your henchmen? And so I take it that you decided to wage a war against the Lylat Kingdom? Uncle Magus, you must believe me when I say that no one who is loyal to the Lylat Kingdom did anything to harm Polaris or attack you! There are other forces at work here, with the involvement of Phantom Guide I am sure that Xehamaru wants to trick you in to joining him! Huh?"

To the man with glasses shock Magneto gets so angry from that remark that his energy nearly causes all the metal in the area to go flying! Magneto then says,

" No one tricks me James, no one! Someone harmed my daughter, and I will make whoever is reasonable for it suffer greatly. They are just lucky she will be able to recover. Even if the Enji did not harm Polaris and also not the one who unleashed that bomb, I still won't be as foolish as to think they are on the same team as me. The Enji Knights are mere pawns that will take down anyone that they perceive as a threat, there for it is inevitable that we will clash.

" James looks distraught as he then says,

" No, you're far off the mark on that one! Look, I talked to Polaris earlier; she told me how you and the others struggled and what you have had to deal with. I get it, there are those even in the Lylat Kingdom that fear and loath mutants. But they don't make up everyone's outlook and we can confront and stop them if you just help us! Do you truly think that King Atem and the Enji Knights are out to get your kind?

" Magneto crosses his arms and gives off a sigh of exasperation before he sardonically says,

" I see my daughter all ready chatted with you earlier.

Good, I can save everyone's breath and get to the point.

No nephew, I don't think the Enji Knights are the ones who are out to cause harm to mutants, I even am willing to extend some trust to that young king of yours. However, I still doubt that I can truly trust your kind, not when you're as pathetic as all of the other dreamers. Yes, if the swords of the Enji are pushed my way because of their nonsense and corruption then they are a threat regardless of what the spin on it is!

James, do you not understand who truly controls your kind? I learned the hard way nephew, leaders in such governments are just the public showmen, the true leaders are the ones in the shadows.

For example, there was differences between your grandfather and my own uncle, but I learned in time it was one of the original members of that Lylat Subcommittee , the man known as the " Illusive Man" to many at the time. It took me decades to find out that his real identity was Jack Harper, the first high adviser to the first Lylat King!, King Atem 's father!

Yes, I found out that it was this Illusive Man who funded the rebels that killed my mother , my uncle and everyone in the estate, and he did it all for the sake so that the Elrond family could no longer be a obstacle for him! When I found out the truth, I showed him how critical a mistake it was to not be as in depth as he was at insuring no one survived his plans. But, it did not end with his death, oh no that was just the start. His successors in the Subcommittee, Sakyou along with others like Djbril and their pet corporations like Cerberus and Logos are all groups that exist not only to oppress mutants, but Elves, and any other group or spices that goes against the will of the Lylat Kingdom, or more like stands in the way of a few privileged individuals ideals and profits!

"James looks aghast at this revelation as he then says,

" What are you saying? I never even heard of this, you really have gone mad."

Magneto laughs viciously in responds before he says,

" Of course you have not heard, I doubt your father or even my father was privileged to most of this information, I had to extract such truths the hard way so to speak. After all, they just want you as there obedient servants, only knowing what they want you to know! Face it nephew, you are just a pawn in the grand game of a few undeserving people's game, a cog in the wheel of the masses fears and desires! Are you truly content protecting the majority of dead end trash who do little more than consume, reproduce and perish while the truly worthy are oppressed to near death out of fear and jealousy? Tell me James, what sounds like true justice, giving in to the norms or doing what is TRULY right?

" James looks torn as he feels tremors from the battles still raging on around him before his grip on his bow loosens a bit and he says,

" Its, not that simple, it never is." The Master of Magnetism grasps his hand and says,

" Sometimes it is James! I do understand why my brother took the path of the coward, he just wanted to survive and be safe. I do know well the desire to see those close to you safe, but I also know that appeasement can only last so long.

The harsh reality my nephew is that no matter how much you give for peace, for safety, when the people with power have no more use and no longer find anything amusing about seeing those at their mercy squirm they will ruthlessly discard the oppressed. It's happened time and again throughout history James, and I know it will happen to my kind if we just play by their rules and that is why I won't let it happened ever again! Your father made a valiant effort but it was all in vain, this course of action will not save him, you, or anyone!

I would hate to see such a pitiful end to the Elrond family, I always hoped at least one of you would see the truth. And, I think my faith in you is not misguided James, you have at least a quarter of my talent after all and such talent should not be lost. I know Polaris will be happy if you join us.

" James looks at Magneto with wary eyes as he says,

" So, you really want me at your side that badly?

" Magneto then offers his hand in a welcoming gesture as he says,

" It's were you belong James, I know it. Even if your friends are loyal to you they can't save you from your destiny. I want to insure that all of my kind survives the war that will be waged for are survival. So please my nephew, open your eyes and put that brain of yours to use to see that what is best for you is to join me so we can forge the true new world for the worthy homo-superiors together!

" James steps forward and says," Uncle Magus, do you intend to kill my friends if I refuse?

" Magneto chuckles and says,"

Despite the rumors I am no blood thirsty savage. No, thanks to that pathetic imitator Xorn people got quite the wrong impression, at least that insolent maggot paid for causing such a confusing fiasco. I in fact want peace James; I just want a true peace. If the Enji don't attack me then I have no reason to attack them. However, if they do attack me I will defend myself, and do what I must to insure I can have peace for both myself and my people. But, something tells me that I won't be allowed to just make my choice freely. Oh?

" He and James then hear an engine sound before the duo see a Lylat warship descend down on them! Magneto smirks as he says," Well, looks like my hunch was right.

" Giant targeting lasers then zoom in on Magneto before a projected male voice then says,

" Magneto, we have conformed your followers have been conformed to be attacking are forces and the Enji! This is Admiral Steve Hackett! You are here by ordered to have you and everyone of your followers, along with everyone on the Avalon to surrender or the Destiny Accession will open fire!"

Magneto then has a sphere of surging lighting form around him before he then says,

" You dare command me? I am a neutral world leader, I have no obligation to answer such nonsense! If you dare to continue insulting me, prepare for a rather unpleasant reprisal!

"James at once tries to contact the Lylat Admiral as he says,

" Wait, Admiral Hackett come in! This is a misunderstanding! What, only static? Damn, something is jamming the single!"

All of a sudden he sees the war ship aim its cannons and instantly fire a barrage of missiles at him! However his uncle is more than ready as he widens his eyes with glee and says,

" You truly are fools if you thought that would work!

" With a wave of his hand Magneto causes the deadly projectiles to freeze in their tracks before he then says," You played your hand you inferior scum, now I will play mine!

"With that Magneto snaps his fingers and the missiles all turn around and blast in to the Destiny Accession! James at once sees a series of explosions break out before the damaged machine comes crashing to the ground before its emergency thrusters blasts off to take the ship to the left! The man in the helmet then turns back to James and says,

" See, I even let them survive, for now. SO James, the line has been drawn. You can be the noble sacrificial lamb or the wise bloodied survivor that steps forward in to the proper new age. What will you do?"

James sees the seriousness in the mutants eyes before he takes a deep breath as he then says,

" I guess your right Uncle Magnus, the truth is absolute. And, it seems that in the end we must do what we have to adapt and survive. Magneto, I expect your offer.

" Magneto nearly looks truly happy at James's answer before he chuckles and says," I knew you were smarter than your father James. You made the right choice nephew, allow me to share my dream with you."

With this the two members of the Elrond family shake hands before Magneto looks up and says,

" Well, this day is all ready proving to not be a total lost. Come James, we must prepare to show those foolish enough to underestimate us what their true future is.

" James nods as he readjusts his glasses and says," Yes, we better get ready, this will be a rough road to say the least.

" With this Magneto then has a metal sphere float down to transport the two, and with this James takes a deep breath before he steps in to the sphere. However, as the two leave to make their next move, as they leave, so does today's chapter because this is where we call it a day! Yes, it looks like after everything thanks to the cruel manipulations of the forces of evil things are on the verge of falling apart! Will Ben and co be able to deal with the wrathful voltage of the Phantom Lord members only to find he has to take on his own friend? Only one way to find out so stay tuned for the next extremely intense installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In the next chapter Ben and the rest of the good guys continue with their intense battles, and after theses conflicts are resolved thanks to Saren 's manipulations they think that Magneto brutally killed Ahoska and thus storm the Avalon to confront the leader of the Brother hood of Mutants! With this once more it seems all efforts for peace have failed and the warriors of light must deal with extremely brutal "Negotiations" as they all find first hand just what the extent of the power is at the command of the Master of Magnetism! However, as deadly as taking Magneto on is it's only worst when it seems that James is aiding him! And so with this the ambitions and desires of those of the Elrond family come to a climax! Has James truly chosen to betray the Enji? Will it be one that tears Ben's friendship, and more apart? Only one way to find out, so don't you dare miss out next time on **_Chapter EX 14: Ultimatum! The True Aim of the Vengeful Dynasty!_**

Till then! Ah, before we go, just a few authors' notes.

Well, looks like it was going to take three chapters to do this right after all, oh well, better longer then lamer I always say. Ah, next up Mister Freeze and Clayface are both from Batman, the old classic animated version to be precise while Ique is from Batman Beyond. I just thought it would be nice to have a few cameos show case Roger's vile whiney characteristic; if they were in American Dad I am sure that would be a plausible situation haha.

Let's see, everyone else should be covered from last time, Gajeel is also from Fairy Tail for those that don't know. The three sound ninja's were in fact the Sound Ninja henchmen of Orochimaru from Naruto, another case of a role to fill I suppose.

Oh yes, Gasback is from the recent Trigun Badlands movie, I figured he deserved a small cameo. Lastly, Saleh is one of the big villains from the Tales of Rebirth game.

He was quite the vicious psycho so I figured he could use some promotion haha.

Ah , that should cover everything. Ah so, I know it was a intense chapter with a lot going on but it hopefully set up the frantic mood of the chapter well. I know as a bonus chapter the answers to the coming chapter are more or less obvious but, when this is put in to its proper place hopefully it will all work out. So, with that, hope, someone liked this chapter, not sure when I did not get any reviews.

Sigh, hopefully this chapter was exciting enough to change that, if anyone cares about the chapter enough to leave a review, I would be greatful for that.

Oh well, with that, see you guys next time, for what will likely be the true final chapter of Tales of the Cosmic Wars. It's been one long ride, sigh, hope I have somewhere to get off to when I reach the end of the line.

Well, that's all folks.


	32. C 32: Ultimatum of the Vengeful Dynasty!

_**Chapter EX 3: Ultimatum of the Vengeful Dynasty! True Aim in the Furious Confrontation! **_

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars the winds of misunderstanding were stirring up a lethal storm and Ben and co were on the verge of being overwhelmed by its fury! After a few desires for revenge against the careless senator Roger were foiled by Ben and the others the good guys managed to at last get all the leaders on to Cataclysmal Peak to get the meeting started. While Cecil, Clare and Roger tried their best to persuade the other leaders that it was better for everyone to remain loyal to the Lylat Kingdom those like Magneto and others like the envoys from the Chess, the people and Roak were making their cause a tough sell. Still, it seemed that the forces of good were begin to convince even the stubborn ones to take their case seriously, till a bomb popped out of nowhere and nearly killed everyone!

While there was no proof that the Enji had anything to do with that threat this was all the near paranoid Magneto needed to conclude that the Enji Knights were tricking him! While he had met Saren before and told the Sithantos spy that he would only join those who would help his cause, though after finding out his daughter was attacked and nearly killed he was sure not thinking fondly of the Lylat Kingdom even if Polaris was really attacked by Sithantos agents! With tensions high Ben James and the others found themselves in one sticky situations as the loyal Acolytes of Magneto nearly went berserk at the site of one of their own being wounded and attacked the Enji without caring what they had to say one bit! Squad 7 managed to hold their own but as their fellow warriors of light came to their aid the mutants retreated on behalf of the will of their master, setting a ominous tone for what lay at are hero's feet. However even with this retreat Ben and pals found their troubles were just getting started as they found out that Clare and the rest of the world envoys have been turned to stone! It did not take long to figure out who did this, as the culprits revealed themselves to be the elite members of Phantom Lord, the Raijin Tribe! The Enji found that the new guests were not giving much answers and gave more pain instead!

Thanks to the power of the green haired Freed the warriors of light were split up, Wyrmmon and his group had to get past the twin threat of the vain Evergreen and the gun slinging Gasback, while Cecil Reid and Farah were confronted with the powerful Freed Justine! Ben, Cloud and Doug James first dealt with the mysterious sound soldiers before being confronted by the metal bodied Gajeel! Despite his armored powers Ben was able to take him down with a surprise outburst of his power, but as one foe fell another took his place as the lighting master Laxus soon joined the fray ready to unleash carnage on his targets!

However this shocker was nothing compared to the surprise for Veigue, Tyree and Hilda when they found out that one of their old foes Saleh was not only alive after being presumed dead for years, but was on this mission especially to unleash his revenge, and charged with darkness! After easily taking out the rookie Ahsoka in one blow Saleh proved he meant business but Veigue was more than prepared to show him that he was not going to let him go far with this comeback! However, as tense as this dual was an even tenser moment was going on with the man who had the most personal involvement with this mission, James!

After being split up by Squad 7 James ran in to the hostile Bixlow and while the member of the Raijin Tribe proved to have formidable powers he learned the hard way that his powers and magic were not enough to outwit James and was swiftly touched. However, the final and almost fatal blow was dealt by the returning Magneto, who had come to give his nephew one last offer to join him!

The Master of Magnetism shook his nephew's resolve when he revealed that many of the early core founders of the Lylat Kingdom personally funded and drove the massacre of many of the rebel members of the Elrond family purely to secure their own power! With this revelation, and with a Lylat warship launching a failed attack on the two it seemed that James had his resolve swayed since he decided to agree to side with his uncle! Has James truly betrayed Ben, his friends and the Enji Order? And if so how will Ben deal with having to take on his own teammate along with all the other hostile forces shoving hostility down his throat? Only one way to find out so one way or another it's time to find out because with Saren secretly killing Ahoska and trying to blame it on Magneto while also causing the Mutant leader to think that it was the forces of the Lylat Kingdom that harmed his child!

Thus it seems conflict is unavoidable and the only way to see how are heroes will get out of this mess is to get the ball rolling. Everyone ready for a showstopper I hope? Ready or not, it's time to resume the intensity so here we go!

* * *

And so we begin today's chapter with one group dealing with this mess that we have not heard from a while, and that would be King Atem and Grand Master Myers! As we turn to the throne room of the Lylat castle it seems that the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom is currently chatting with Grand Master Myers and his primary staff about recent events of importance, and after just going over how Kira has decimated the army of bug like Collectors and is returning before Atem sighs with relief and says,

" Well, at least the people of that system will be able to sleep without fear of being kidnapped in their sleep. Well, looks like that matter is settled. What about Senator Grunty, will he talk yet?"

Myers looks annoyed before he says,

" I wish I had better news but the former member of the Trade Federation still does not trust us. Further still wants more of a reward for giving what he knows. Kira is going to talk to him when he returns, we will see if that will change anything.

" Atem nods and says," Well, with any luck Grunty will see that he will get nowhere with unrealistic demands and give up on his greed so we can carry on the deal in a sensible manner. Oh well, let's move on. Any word on how the Enji are handling the conference on Jotunheim Grand Master?

"Myers looks uneasy as he then says,

" The last information we had received was right before I came here your majesty. All the leaders have arrived and aside from a few misunderstandings things seem to be fine so far. All that remains is to see if things stay that way, and that the good faith we have in theses leaders to see what is truthfully the best for them will prove valid.

"Atem nods and says,"

We can only hope that the faith we have in everyone is returned. I am hearing form many senators, including those of the subcommittee that we should not even bother to bargain with Magneto and just attack him while he has his guard down. Naturally I sternly reminded them all that the Lylat Kingdom does not resort to murder unless it's the only possible option. After spending half an hour convincing them that I had in fact not cracked under pressure and knew that there was a chance we could put aside are differences they relented, for the most part. It was thanks to your good word that they were able to expect my judgment so easily."

The leader of the Enji strokes his beard before he responds with,"

I meant every word. Magneto has a long history of violence but he is not a man without reason. If the Enji can reach out to him then I have faith that he will see what is best for himself and his people. Hopefully, for the sake of many my belief is not misplaced.

"Atem nods and grasps a data pad before he says,

" Without a doubt, if things go sour it could further erode the resolve of the people, especially if the worst case situation unfolds and the Elrond family defects. I trust Ryuken, but others are not so willing to take a chance. I have had to send a very clear message that the Quincy tribe are not people to lock away, even the fact that James is a Enji did not mean much to them. I saw James Elrond in action back on Popstar, and I know someone who is brave enough to fight that hard against the forces of evil is likely not just putting up a front.

" Myers solemnly nods and responds with,

" I know James well; he is one who firmly believes in the ideals of the Enji. Yet, I thought Xehamaru also understood what was right and clearly was sorely mistaken. James may not have as an extremely tragic past as my former apprentice but the same symptoms, the same haunting legacy of vengeance circles around his family. James may have been able to be above that, but with Magneto pressing the issue his true feelings could boil up to the surface. I suppose it's time to see if James truly is as,"

Before the leader of the Enji Knights can finish his thought all of a sudden Mahado dashes in to the throne room and instantly bows before saying,

" King Atem, Master Myers, sorry to interrupt you but we just got word of urgent news. It seems all transmissions to Jotunheim have all been cut off!

" Atem and Myers both cringe with shock before Atem says,

" What? What is going on?"

Mahado shrugs and says," I wish I could answer that, but we can't get in touch with anyone in the entire area around the planet! There is a chance that it's just a magnetic storm.

"Myers forms an even grimmer frown before he looks at some of the gray sky outside and says,

" And there is a equal chance that even if there is a magnetic storm it's not just a fact of chance when you consider the people who are there. So, it seems the whims of the dark side could not be suppressed by everyone after all. I just hope for everyone's sake that this ill storm can be overcome. James, remember what is truly right, don't give in to hate or fear!"

Mahado clears his throat and says,

" Master Myers, did you break through?"

Myers chuckles and retorts with,

" Sorry, just speaking out loud. Well, let's see what we can do."

Atem nods in agreement before going back to sit on his throne and pressing a few buttons on it before saying,

" Yes, we better insure we are ready for any situation that will come from this. As grim as some of the outcomes could be, we can't afford to not be ready to deal with any of them."

The Grand Master takes a deep breath and says,"

All I can do is hope that at the moment my comrades are being able to properly deal with how things are unfolding. Good luck my friends, and trust your instincts. Ah, I suppose it's time to see if my instincts are still keen."

With that the two leaders and those they lead go on to try and grasp the most out of this crises and figure out how to handle it from there. However with this we leave this area of space for now to change are views to those still having a much more upfront grasp of the situation, and the first one would be Wyrmmon and the others still trying to figure out how to deal with the twin threat of Evergreen and Gasback!

* * *

As we now go back to check up on their fight we leave off right where we left off last time, with Ben's digital partner and the others to busy trying not to be turned to stone or blown to bits to do much else! Despite Edge's ninja skills and the magical powers of both Keel and Meredy it seems that nothing they do can get through the combined assault of their two opponents! At the moment Keel has just tried to blast Evergreen in the back with his Thunder Blade spell only for Gasback to have his metal arm quickly transform in to a lightning rod like shape to attract and absorb the magic! The blue haired Enji then looks discouraged at the site of his enemy being largely unharmed from the effort before he says,

" What the, is this man prepared for everything?"

Gasback tips his hat back and says,"

Just about Enji, I sure as hell would not be able to call myself an ace hunter if I wasn't! Face it, you're outmatched!"

Edge gets annoyed as he tightens his grip on both of the katanas in his hands and says,

" Like hell I am you smelly idiot! We all dealt with far worst then you!

" Evergreen giggles again and says,

" Oh please, no matter who you have beaten its nothing compared to the queen of fairies!

" Edge just chuckles and says,

" Oh please, your far from the beauty queen you think you are toots!"

This causes the member of the Raijin tribe to get furious as she says,

" Think your little taunts can screw me up? That's a lame lie and you know it!

" Edge then takes something out of his pocket and says,

" Maybe, but you won't kid yourself for long after this!

"Edge at once throws three extremely sharp Fuma shurkeins at his target only for Evergreen to glare at the pointy star like objects and cause them to turn to stone! As they drop to the ground Evergreen snickers and says," You really are dumb if you think that, huh?

" Evergreen then hears a chuckle before Edge's voice then says,

" Think I could keep up being the king of a ninja clan along with being an Enji Knight if I was a moron lady? You wish!

" Evergreen is shocked as she then sees Edge coming at her from her right as she then says,

" To slow!"

The blond haired women unleashes her gaze at Edge and laughs madly while saying,

" HAHAH! You really are desperate if you wanted to charge head on to try and take me out! Sadly for you seems this fairy has faster reflexes then a Enji Ninja! Oh well, maybe now you all will, huh?"

Evergreen is shocked to see that the image of the man in front of her flickers before it shatters, causing Evergreen to panic before she says,

" What is this, some sort of trick! No, no matter what spell you used, you're not going to pull the fast one on me, Fairy Bomb Gremlin!"

With this the Phantom Lord member all of a sudden sprouts magical fairy like wings before floating up in to the sky and releasing a storm of green dust, dust that quickly unleashes a barrage of explosions! Edge and Wyrmmon are then blasted back before Edge grunts and says,

" Damn it all, I almost had her to! Bah, good thing Rydia is not here, hate to see the look on her face to see a bimbo like her causing me to look so bad.

" Wyrmmon then puffs out smoke from his nostrils before wagging his tail and saying,"

These guys are tricky, but we can take them!

"Keel nods and says,"

This Evergreen as powerful magic but we still can overwhelm her. Come on, we can't let up Wind Blade!"

With this Keel then puts his hands together and unleashes a large gust of wind in the form of a sword. As he does Meredy then unleashes her holy lance Magic art while Edge fires off a fire magic attack of his own. Wyrmmon then unleashes his Magma Cyclone attack as well to further encircle the good guys target! But even as Evergreen sees attacks coming at her from all directions she just giggles and says

," Fairy Machine Gun: Lapercun!

"The female fatale then laughs as she unleashes a torrent of green needles from her body that go out to bombard all the incoming attacks! Gasback unleashes some attacks to and to the four hero's dismay there join attack fails! Evergreen just looks manic and says

," It's no use, your just no match for me! So how about you all prostate yourselves and bow to your queen before you end up as more statues in my gallery!

" Wyrmmon then roars in defiance and says,

" I don't bow to any jerk lady! Your toast!"

Wyrmmon then dives right for her and dodges both of his foe's shots. He tries to then close in on Evergreen and attack her with his claw but she dodges the strike with ease before saying,

" It's no use, you won't pin me down with smell alone Digimon! I will, whoa!

"Evergreen sees a stream of fire nearly roast her before she snickers and says," Hah, missed me you big, hey!"

The women with magical wings then sees that the entire area behind her is cut off with fire before she sees Wyrmmon is right above her! Wyrmmon roars again and says,

" Nowhere to run, Dragon 's, Ah!"

Wyrmmon was moments away from smashing one of the Raijin tribe with his claw till a missile from Gasback's hand blasted him in the back and to the ground! The large enemy chuckles and dryly says,

" Oh, so close but so far beast! Too bad close is not enough!

"Evergreen takes a large breath before saying,

" Well, looks like your worth keeping around after all. That was to close; I think it's time to end this game!

"Edge chuckles and says," Sounds fine with me lady, we have more important things to do then deal with you any, whoa!"

The hero from Elban then sees a barrage of attacks nearly blast his arm off before he then sighs and says

," Seriously though, not only am I worried about Cecil, Rydia and the others but there is the whole mess of that Magneto guy stirring up trouble.

" Meredy then looks pained as she says," But, what can we do? If we attack her directly we become petrified and we don't have the power to get around that!

"Keel sees Wyrmmon struggling to get up as he then says,

" Wait, maybe we do. We just have to be unorthodox about this. Wyrmmon, can you still fight?"

Wyrmmon tries to tackle Gasback only for the gunmen to roll to the side before the digimon says,

" Of course, though my back is killing me.

"Keel then sighs and says,

" Well, we will have to try this then. Ben and James told me how Wyrmmon can fuse with summon spirits to get more power. Well, good thing I can summon. Not sure if it will work out but it's better than just running around with are eyes closed most of the time. Wyrmmon, I am going to try something so get ready! I summon you, Craymel master of the lighting!

Come forth Volt!"

With that Keel has lighting crackle around his blue and red magic rod before it fires off a spark of lighting, that turns in to a large round creature that nearly looks like a lighting infused tick! Evergreen snickers at the sight of the summoned spirit before she waves her fan around and says,

" What you think you're going to do with that, make my hair all fuzzy? Please, summon all the pets you want it won't change a thing!

"Keel grins as he says,

" We will see about that. All right, Volt, Wyrmmon, become one!"

With that Wyrmmon flies right for the thunderous Craymel before his body glows with light! Everyone in the room sees the Digimon collide with his target before he releases a sphere of light! With this a thunder clap is heard before the light fades and Wyrmmon can be seen landing on the ground, sporting a blue and yellow color to his skin with electricity crackling all around him! Wyrmmon then extends his wings and has his more lighting rod like horn extend from his head before he roars once more and says,

" All right, time you jerks deal with Voltage Wyrmmon!

"Gasback spits on the ground and says,"

Think pulling some stupid magic trick is going to change a damn thing? All that's changed is that your dragon is now sparking and I was not going to touch him till he was dead anyway!

" Wyrmmon then grins and says," Think nothing's changed and you're in for quite the shock baddie! All right, last chance to surrender!

" Evergreen then rolls her eyes before she says,

" Oh please, like that bluff scares me! Nothing you do can stop me, Fairy,"

Before she can finish her attack Wyrmmon takes to the air and says,

" Electric Inferno!"

With that Wyrmmon unleashes a lightning bolt from his mouth, that spreads out and unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts around the entire area in front of him, which includes both of his current opponents! Evergreen was all ready in the process of unleashing her magical dust to attack, and thus is barraged with shocks! Evergreen moans in pain as she then says,

" Damn it, how can you be unleashing so many attacks at once! Its, not possible! I'll break you for this!

" Gasback is struggling to endure the attacks he is feeling and has his mechanical gauntlet transform once more before he says,

" God damn it, you varmints are not going to, GUH!"

The towering man then sees his gauntlet have a kuni knife jammed in to it before all of a sudden Edge is right in front of him! The ninja at once jumps up and says,"

Finally got an opening in yah jackass! Your good, but this is over! Gale Twin Break!"

With that the Enji has his swords shimmer with ice before he unleashes a pair of vertical slashes in the shape of an X that slash deeply in to Gasback! The member of Phantom Guild then shouts out in pain as blood pours out of his chest and his metal hand blows up! He then falls to his knees and says,

" Damn it, looks like you guys had a faster draw then me after all. And I was just on the verge of retiring damn it! I want that pay, you're not cheating me Enji! With this Gasback struggles to keep on attacking and Evergreen sees this before getting furious and saying,

" No, I won't let a bunch of unsightly looking losers trip me up! I was just on the verge of my glory and I won't let you stop the Raijin tribe now!

"With this Keel grasps his wand tightly before he says,

" Give it a rest, this ends now! Bloody Howling!"

He then unleashes a barrage of powerful black energy blasts before Evergreen hastily dodges them! Her right arm gets singed by one of them before she says,

" You wish, but the lighting fairy can't be shot down by mere cretins!

" Meredy then has her hands glow before she says,

" Good by wicked fairy, Indignation!"

With this the pink haired women unleashes a powerful lightning bolt that crashes right down from the sky and all the ceilings to strike Evergreen directly! The hostile woman screams out in pain before she says,

" No, you can't, stop me! I will get you all no matter what!

" Edge then appears to her side and says,

" Man lady, don't you know when to call it a day? Face it; your power is not even that great!"

Evergreen snarls and says,

" Damn you; let's see if you think it's funny when your powered dust!

"Evergreen tries to glare at the ninja to turn him in to stone but despite how close she is to him Edge shows off his speed to vanish, and all she stares in to is Gasback! Gasback is horrified at this as he says,

" No, NO! AHH!"

With this The large man turns to stone in seconds before Evergreen winces and says,

" Great, now he is even more useless! You're going to pay big for that!

" Wyrmmon then flies by the new statue and chuckles before he says,

" Can we pay with this lady? Here!"

The Digimon then smashes the stone enemy right in to the one that prettified him! Evergreen looks horrified as she says," No wait, NO! GUH!"

With that her stone cold ally collides right in to her and Evergreen lands on the ground hard, as her rock hard accomplice lands on her even harder! Edge sees that the legs of his enemy are now just twitching before falling silent and takes a deep breath and says,

" I think we got them. Great, now we just have to take down the big guns.

" Keel nods as he looks around and says,"

As pesky as theses two are the others seemed even more powerful."

Voltage Wyrmmon just chuckles as he says,

" Maybe, but I know Ben, Cloud and the others can take down those jokers no matter what tricks they have! Come on, we have no time to waste so we better help them take them all down!"

Edge wipes some sweat off his brow and says,"

I don't doubt Cecil, Kain and the others are making theses idiots pay for their shenanigans but better check on them, especially Rydia. All right, let's keep up the pace folks we have punks to trash!"

Meredy smiles and positively says," You bet, we will all win! "

With that Wyrmmon smells around with his nose and says,

" All right, I think I smell where the boss and the others are. This way guys!"

With that the group of hero's make sure to freeze the limbs of the unconscious duo to insure they won't run off before going on their way to see how their friends are doing.

* * *

However we now go to get a jump on that and proceed to move on to another fight and that would be the ongoing dual between Cecil, Farah, and Reid against the powerful magic of the green haired Freed! While the warrior light trio are all experienced warriors even their combined power and skill is finding trouble dealing much damage to the esteemed member of the Raijin tribe, who's mysterious ruin spells seem to allow him to do whatever he likes!

At the moment both Cecil and Reid try to hit their enemy with their swords but Freed is skillful enough to parry both there strikes and still have time to dodge Farah's kick! Freed then jumps up in to a platform behind him and chuckles before saying,

" Such power, as to be expected from two Enji Captains I suppose.

"Cecil wryly chuckles back and says,"

And I see why you and your Raijin tribe have earned such a reputation. It's a shame your in are way, you don't seem to be completely evil beings. If only you could see how wrong this is!"

Freed shrugs and says,

" Right or wrong, I comply with the will of Laxus for the good of my guide. By committing yourself to such narrow views you're setting yourself up for a tragic end Enji."

Farah grins as she says," And your just a stuck up jerk that seems to be glad being a stooge for a even bigger jerk! Sucks for you but if your fallowing an idiot to the end then it's going to be a bumpy ride! Eagle Dive!

" Farah has her body glow blue before she jumps up and tries to unleash a powerful roundhouse kick on her enemy!

However Freed blocks her kick with his saber before he narrows his eyes, and has those eyes glow black before he says,

" Insolent cow, I'll teach you the price for mocking us!

Yami No Escritoire: Pain! "

With this Freed knocks Farah back and proceeds to slash her across the chest with his blade! A trio of symbols then appear on Farah and the green haired Enji female does not even have time to notice before this strange writing glows, and Farah 's entire body begins to convulse! Reid sees his long time friend scream out in pain as shocks crack out around her body!

Reid then glares at Freed before he says,

" What do you think you're doing you smug prick!

"Freed closes his eyes and says," Did you not pay attention when I explained my unique magic before Enji? Whatever is inscribed on my target becomes reality as I see fit. Thus your comrade is feeling as much pain as she can handle, if not more! "

Reid sees Farah continue to scream in pain before he gets furious and says,"

God damn it, you're going to pay for that you scumbag ! Demon Hammer!"

Reid then bursts for Freed and unleashes a powerful swing with his Last Fencer sword! Freed blocks the strike but it still hits him hard enough to cause him to stagger back in pain! The hostile swordsman then rotates his sword arm around before he flicks some hair back and says,

" Bah, I had enough of your yammering.

" Reid has his magical aura get more immense before he says,

" You think I am mad now, keep causing a ruckus and you will see what I am like when I am really steamed puck.

"Freed then points his sword at the red haired warrior and says,'

Then it would seem it would be best to take all this steam right out of you! Escritoire: Void!"

With this Freed waves his sword and another box of symbols forms around Reid. The Enji at once prepares to slash his way through as he says,

" It will take more than a bunch of weird magical letters to stop, hey what the, GUH!

" Cecil is shocked to see that Reid all of a sudden is gasping for breath before the paladin says,

" What the, it's like he is underwater!"

Freed emits a smug smirk as he turns to Cecil and says,"

That would be because in that zone that I created air cannot be permitted to exist.

"Farah sees her long time friend turning beet red before she says,

" No, Reid! This nut can control magic that powerful? "

Freed grasps his hand and says,

" Do your eyes fail you women? My power is second only to Lexus, and none of you can compare to my talents! Now, huh?"

Freed is then shocked to see a surge of power erupt from his target before Reid unleashes an explosion of red energy that shatters the walls around him! Reid then takes a deep breath before he says,"

Whew, that was close. You have some tricks but I have a few of my own! And my resolve to cut you and your tricks down are way stronger punk!

"Freed gets annoyed as he says,

" Damn you, you're not, whoa!"

Freed feels a strong presence and dodges just as Cecil's sword nearly cuts in to him! Freed sees blood come out of his face before Cecil glares at him and says,

" You should be paying more attention unless you feel like losing your head villain."

Cecil strikes again and the two clash there blades many times before Freed snickers and says,

" My, it almost seems like your trying to make me think you care about my life Enji. Bah, such deception insults me.

" Cecil sighs with exasperation as he says,

" It's no trick Freed; you seem to be a talented man. It's a shame that you're using your gifts for such evil.

"Freed jumps back and says," What is this, some mind game? I use my skills to benefit myself, Laxus and the Phantom Lord Guild, that's good enough for me."

Cecil blocks another thrust before he retorts with," I to once thought fulfilling the duty expected of me was good enough, till I learned all too late that just fallowing orders blindly can cause irreparable harm both to me and to my surroundings! You have a choice to resist the darkness or serve it Freed; it's up to you to decide how your life is!"

Freed gets angry as he then says,

" What is this, trying to make me feel bad is your best weapon Enji! Don't be mistaken, I have no qualms with any of the things expected of me today, especially not killing your kind! Yami No Escritoire: Suffering!"

With this the member of the Raijin tribe has his saber glow before he in a flash slices in to Cecil's chest and causes the Enji Captain to convulse with pain before Freed has a manic expression form in his face and says," Your orders tirades of justice have no meaning to me, I live solely for my Guide. Laxus saved me and did more than any governmental force did. I long ago saw through all the empty promises of those like you. Yes, I remember hearing about your history Cecil Harvey. Meh, the knight of darkness that tried to reform for his sins and became a king, you shawl burn for your lies!"

Cecil then shocks Freed by blocking his next strike despite the pain he feels before the long haired man grins and says,

" It's no lie, I intend to see that justice spreads to every corner of the cosmos to pay for my mistakes. And, because I once served the darkness, I know pain quite well. And sadly for you I can handle far more then this! " Cecil then has his holy aura expand before he unleashes a divine energy sword wave that blasts right in to Freed! Freed is blasted through several chars behind him and slams hard in to the wall! Freed feels his burning chest and snickers before he says," Heroic types like you, always seem to be play by their own game.

But this annoying game ends here Enji! Escritoire: Death!"

Freed then tries to charge at Cecil while his saber glows black. However to his annoyance Farah shows she is not through yet as she charges right for her enemy and says,

" Your right, this stupid game you morons are playing is ending right now! Karyuu Enbu!

" With this the female Enji has her body become consumed with fire shaped like a Phoenix before she goes diving right for Freed! Freed responds by trying to block the strike but as he blocks one fist Farah just smashes her other burning hand right in Freed's face! Freed once more goes flying fast and as he collides in to the ground Farah lands and giggles before saying

," You're going to be sorry to think I go easy just because I am a girl."

Reid chuckles and says,"

You said it Farah, you always could pull a stronger punch then me. Looks like this dandy freak just learned that the hard way though. Meh, he can pull some tricky spells but he can't hit harder than us!"

All of a sudden a explosion of magical energy erupts from the fallen Freed before he glares at the heroic trio surrounding him and says,

" Insolent fool, who said I was using my full power? I can pull a very strong punch mind you, and it's about time I break you with it!

Yami no Escritoire: Zetsuei!"

With this Freed has a red symbol form around his chest before a pillar of darkness explodes out of his body! The ground begins to shake around the area before Freed now emerges, sporting black beast like armor around his entire body! His sword is now burning with black fire before he then says,

" Come Enji, face your doom at the hands of ultimate power!"

Cecil sees Freed now sprout wings and ascend to the air before he gets in to a fighting stance and says,

" Your powers are indeed vast assassin, but I know from experience that just immersing yourself with the dark side is not going to give you true power, especially the power you need to prevail!"

Freed snickers once more before his energy expand before he clutches his fist and says,

" I will silence you Enji! The overwhelming rage crushes all other forces! My desire , my purpose, and the glory of the Raijin tribe will blast through everything in are path! Yami No Escritoire: Annihilation!

"With this Freed charges right for Cecil and prepares to make a massive downward slash infused with dark energy! However Cecil then narrows his eyes and has his magical energy surge in to the Light-Bringer sword in his hand before he says,"

What a pity it has to come to this but I must fight for the rights of all living things, not just those blinded by darkness. Freed, true the darkness can be powerful but it's hardly the only factor! I'll show you my belief that the darkness and the light are at their best when their power is united! Now, be judged by the shadow of the light, Saint Dive!"

Cecil then unleashes all of his power and unleashes his strike to counter the attack of his enemy! This collision of power causes a surge of light and darkness and Freed is pushed back before roaring with furious vigor. He then moves forward, getting even anger at seeing Cecil's calm eyes before he says

," Damn you warriors of light, your vain crusade is not making things better, its only making things worst! It would be best for all if you just vanish!

"Freed tries to unleash a blast of energy but all of a sudden a wall of red energy blocks the energy blast before it can hit Cecil! Reid then jumps high in to the air before this same red energy, the essence of Fibril before the Enji Captain says,

" You and your gang may think that but there are a lot of people who think otherwise so for their sake and my own, you're going down! Aurora Slash!

"The hero then has his sword explode with the colors of the rainbow before it forms a massive shinning blade that dives down through the energy Freed is releasing, and cuts right through his body! Freed roars out in pain as more blood gushes out of his chest, till the force causes an explosion! Freed goes flying to the ground once more, and his armor shatters as he falls to the ground so hard he cracks it! Freed is on his back and sees Cecil and Reid both looking determined before he chuckles bitterly and says,

" You Enji do seem to be the type that rewrite how you see reality, no matter what rule I make you break it without a second thought. Still, your order can't change the nature of the world. Even if you get past Laxus and all the other members of Phantom Lord, you still can't overcome the sheer forces at work to destroy you. You will see, you all will, ugh."

With that Freed gags for a bit before he falls unconscious. Cecil just sighs somberly as he puts his sword back in his sheath and looks around while saying,

" It's a shame he did not have the confidence to be loyal to his self, and have such twisted faith. If only people like him did not have such jaded outlooks.

" Reid shrugs as he makes sure Freed is not getting up,

" It's a shame Cecil but that's more or less why there is an Enji order in the first place right?

"Farah nods and says," If everyone was like this guy, Magneto or some of the others then it would seem hopeless, but at least after every mission there seems to be guys and gals that think we are doing a good thing."

Cecil nods and says,

" We are doing what is right; there is no doubt on that. Some may say that doing what is truly right is pointless, but they are the type that revel in chaos and despair. It was Cosmos and the angels that wished for the formation of the Enji Knights right? We must just endure the waves of hard times, and try to keep this mess from getting worst. I know we can do it.

"Reid nods and says," These guys have nothing on us, let's see how the rest of the fights are going, I am still revved up!

"Farah then looks at the ceiling and sees some of it crack before she says,"

The others are still fighting, come on this way!"

The two conscious men in the room nod before Cecil takes one last look at Freed and says,

" As long as those like Ben continue to have faith in trying to reform and improve the cosmos, I won't let anyone crack my determination! Well, hope the others are holding up.

" Without another word Cecil focuses his energy on moving as fast as he can to insure that no other good person has to die today, and with that we leave are views on the former King of Baron to check up on if his comrades are able to pull that off!

* * *

And so we once again rotate around the area to zoom back in on another unfinished fight from last time, the battle between squad 7, Kain and Rydia against the charged up leader of the Raijin tribe! As we turn back to this group it seems that its clear Laxus is the most powerful member of Phantom Lord, since every attack so far that are hero's have launched has back fired!

Currently both Ben and Cloud are trying to slash Laxus but find that the yellow haired enemy is strong enough to block the blades with his bare, if lighting charged hands! Cloud tries separating the First Sword and unleashes a double slash but Laxus unleashes a barrage of lightning bolts from his fingers to blast Cloud back in to Ben! Laxus at once tries to further barrage the Enji Captain but Ben hastily throws his Star Sword like a boomerang to try and hit him! However Laxus merely kicks it back before he then says,

" Still don't realize your staring down a god punks! You will, even if I have to grind your hearts to do it!"

Rydia then glares at the yellow haired man and says,

" No matter how much you have mastery over the lighting, it won't make you a god! Meteor!"

With this the green haired women unleashes a barrage of meteor shaped energy spheres but Laxus snickers at this incoming spell before he says,

" Maybe not a true god dame, but it's enough to make me above any trash like you! Rageful Bolt!

"The member of the Raijin Tribe then thrusts his hand upward before a massive bolt of lightning comes crashing down in front of the meteor magic! Laxus looks even more manic as he then says,"

Better give up now Enji, I am amped up to a higher class of power then you could ever,"

Before he can finish Doug all of a sudden dashes underneath him and uppercuts him square in the jaw! Doug then smirks as he then says,

" I think its lights out for you Jackass! Fists of Fury!"

Doug then unleashes a furious barrage of punches right for his enemies face, but the only reaction he gets is a powerful electrical jolt discharged in to his body! Doug yells out in pain and falls back before he says

," Damn it, it's like punching a freaking lightning bolt!

"Laxus grinds his teeth as he says,

" You think? I am the lighting punk, your weak moves can't stop the lighting and it can't stop me! I freaking killed dragons with my power, why you think I am called a dragon slayer damn it?

" Kain then walks forward with his spear ready before he says,"

A Dragon Slayer you say, so you think you're the master of the art? Bah, a dragoon is the professional when it comes to dealings with angry dragons.

"Laxus snickers and says,

" How out of date are you pops? Times have changed, time you, ALL of you see how worthless you are!

"Ben grins and says,"

Don't pat yourself on the back bulb head, we are not out of tricks yet! We have lives to save and schemes to thwart, and personally I don't feel like having my story come to an end by a moron with bolts in his head!" Laxus snarls as he then says,

" Shut up, your ten years to slow to comprehend the greatness of my style!"

Cloud rolls his eyes and says,

" Your style is going to have a shift in a jail cell Laxus, your through! "

Cloud then prepares to unleash his Braver limit break on Laxus and at the same time Kain jumps in to the air to try and puncture his enemy through with his spear. However Laxus glares at the two hero's and says," Through, I'll show you through freaks!

"Laxus unleashes two powerful bolts of energy to strike Kain and Cloud at once before he howls with murderous rage and says,

" Ill fry all of you, and prove that the Raijin tribe is above even the Enji Knights!" Ben then begins to power up as he glares right at Laxus before he says,

" Oh please, you're nowhere close to being able to hold a candle to Grand Master Myers or the rest of the masters. And you're nowhere near to taking us out Laxus! Time I show you what I showed your crewmate. Shinryukenha!"

Ben at once unleashes his strongest blast and with Laxus having his hands full fending off Cloud and Kain he is hit dead on! Ben hears a grunt of pain before an explosion blasts out! Doug chuckles as the others dash back before he says,

" Nice shot brow, you nailed him!

"Ben nods and says," Maybe when that prick wakes up he will learn a few things, if he wakes up. Huh? Oh come on, seriously?"

Ben and co see lightning bolts crash down across the area before he hears a murderous snicker as the voice of his current enemy says,

" Nice try but I am not some weakling like Gajeel, you hear!

"With that everyone sees Laxus emerge from the new crater in the room, and while his shirt is mostly torn off and he is bloody all over he still looks as psychotic as ever before electricity crackles around his hands. He then sees Ben's shocked expression before laughing madly and saying,"

My body is even harder then steel, I can tank whatever you got! I admit kid; I can see why Gajeel and the likes of him would screw up facing you. Still, that means now you're going to see how nasty I can be! Now, who is ready for a full throttled massacre? I know I am!"

With this Laxus has an explosion of lighting shred away the rest of his shirt before his muscles expand and get scaly! Ben then cringes as he sees lighting appear to seem out of his opponent's mouth and eyes only for Laxus to laugh more before he grips the Star Sword tightly and says,

" Great, he really is a walking generator. Whatever, that's still not going to be enough!"

Laxus then grins as he turns to Ben and says,

" Oh I am so going to enjoy this!" Ben braces himself as he sees his opponent's energy glow, before another lightning bolt shoots out of him! Ben slashes at the bolt with his sword but his efforts are a moot point when two more bolts crash in to his chest! As Ben is blasted back Cloud and the others are all promptly zapped as well as Laxus showcases the lengths of his power by nearly every area of the battle ground around them be hit with a lightning bolt at once! As the villain hears the grunts and moans around him Laxus laughs all the harder as he says,"

That's right Enji, know your place! "

Doug responds by grunting and jumping up before he says,

" Ditto for you battery man! Sphere of Might!

" Doug tries hurling his yellow energy bomb at the lighting loving enemy but is dismayed to see a barrage of bolts crash in to his attack before another two shatter it! Doug is once more zapped in to the ground before Laxus walks forward and says,"

Nope, the only ones who are getting crushed are you Enji! By the end of the day everyone in the universe will see just how pathetic you Enji are in the face of true professionals!

" Rydia sighs as she gets back up before she says,

" What did the Enji order do to you to earn such raw hatred? Did we hurt your family or friends?"

Laxus sneers as he then says,

" Don't put me off as one of those emo punks, my family freaking adores you idiots. Bah, my grandfather thinks you're just like your headlines say, but I know better! You're just a bunch of stuck up idiots trying to con people in to thinking your heroes.

Bah, even if you're serious about the saving the day trash ill prove to everyone that the true superior warriors are those who are not held down by such weakness!

" Kain snickers at this and says,"

So, in the end you're just a frustrated man trying to prove everyone wrong to get attention? And to think I thought you could not get more pathetic.

"Kain instantly has to block another incoming burst of deadly electricity as Laxus snarls and responds with,

" Quite you stupid freak! I am stronger then my grandfather, ill prove that I should be the leader of Phantom Lord entirely! Once I prove my point by killing a bunch of the so called legendary Enji Knights I am going to be in the position to have everything I want! So in the end you're in the way Enji, die like the stupid idiots you are!

" Rydia then gets determined as she says,

" I think it's time you learn what is really important you maniac. Come forth Mist Dragon!

"The Summoner then has green and red orbs of energy form around her before a large thin white dragon then forms around her! Laxus snorts at this site before he says,

" Are you serious? I am a dragon SLAYER girl! Ill fry this think in a second!

"Rydia looks determined as she says," If you can hit it that is. Go, Mist Breath!

"With that the Eidolon that is linked to her deceased mother extends its mouth and unleashes a large white energy blast! Laxus however bats the blast to the ground before he says,

" Getting tired of being taken like a joke Enji! Ill choke you with your, huh?"

The leader of the Raijin Tribe is shocked to see that the entire area now explodes with mist before he sneers and says,

" What is this, some desperate trick? It's no use girl, I can hit everything in the area at once! If you forget all ready then it seems your memory needs another jolt!"

With this Laxus unleashes another barrage of lightning bolts and as he hears plenty of crackling noises before he laughs again and says,

" You can't run, you can't hide, all you can do is be fried! And now I hear my first victim, Lighting Harpoon!

"Laxus turns behind him and unleashes a fully charged lightning bolt shaped like a harpoon! However a few seconds later he gets no responds, till he feels a massive impact smash right in to his body! Laxus goes crashing through another wall and as he gets back up on his feet he coughs up blood before he says,

" What the hell, how could they just shrug off my attack? Huh?"

Laxus sees the mist clear up before he is shocked to see a giant muscular man with white eyes glaring at him! Laxus spits out a tooth before saying,"

What the, who is that? When the hell did he get here? I, wait, god damn it!"

Ben sees all of this and chuckles with amusement before he says,

" The Titan summon? Wait, did Rydia summon him when all the mist was up? Nice move!"

Cloud nods as he sees Laxus stagger before he turns to Rydia and says," And earth elemental magic can have a greater effect on enduring lighting magic, truly smart thinking.

" Rydia just winks and says,

" Well, I did not train for nothing. "Kain smirks back before he says,"

Double summoning, your skills rank high among nearly all the summoners in the order Rydia.

"Laxus then unleashes another outburst before he is literally seething with hateful energy and says,

" That's it; I won't be made a fool off any more! No more playing around, ill just turn everything around me to ashes!

"Laxus has the lighting around him get even more immense before he says,

" All of you will die in one glorious flash, Halberd of Zeus!"

With this Laxus has the ground crumble around him and the ice parts of the area melt instantly before a enormous bolt of lightning shoots upward in to the sky! Ben sees this before he gulps and says,

" Oh great, anyone have a lightning rod?"

Kain then has his magical energy surge around his lance before he says,

" No, but I have something better Ben. Here we go! "

With this Kain dashes forward before taking a massive leap upward! Laxus sees this and grins before he says,

" It's no use, you can't outrun the lighting Enji!

" Kain chuckles as he sees the large lighting lance preparing to strike him before he says,"

I was not running away Laxus. Let's see how tough you truly are, Dragoon's Pride!"

With that Kain unleashes a extra boost of energy to jump just over the Halberd of Zeus lightning bolt, and come crashing down right on the lance shaped form of electricity! Kain then descends down as he is surrounded with blue and yellow energy before spinning around like a raging spark filled tornado as he says,

" You electricity charged beast of a man, ill strike you down with all of my strength!

"Laxus has his jaw drop as he says," What, you used your spear as a lightning rod! No way, that's not, GUH!"

Kain then strikes his charged up spear right through the chest of his enemy! Kain hits Laxus so hard the ground caves in and he just tries to dig his weapon deeper in to his target as he then says,

" Oh its possible Laxus, I told you Dragoons are the master dragon hunters! Now, let's see how well you can truly handle your own power!

"Laxus then screams in pain as lighting seems to be striking him! Ben then sees electricity seem to break out of the member of the Phantom Lord Guide's skin before he raises a eyebrow and says,"

What the, you think a guy who uses lighting magic so much could handle it better than this.

" Cloud responds with,"

He may be strong with that element Ben but Kain has stabbed him with so much of his own power that he is messing his body up. Think of it like crossing a wire or something.

" Laxus struggle to grasp Kain 's throat before he says," Damn you Enji, I won't be taken down by any of you, I WON'T!"

Kain struggles to keep Laxus back before he says,

" What are you guys waiting for? I can't hold him down forever!" With this Cloud nods before he and Ben charge right for their manic target! Cloud then has his own energy surge around his sword before he says;

" This ends here, Finishing Touch!"

At the same time Ben says," You're finished Laxus, Shinning Flare Slash!"

With this the two members of Squad 7 unleashes some of their most powerful slashes at unison to hit Laxus hard across both of his shoulders! Laxus screams in pain as blood pours out of his shoulders before he feels himself being overwhelmed with pain till he looks up at the sky and says," NO! GUH!"

With this Laxus convulses like he is being electrocuted before he is blasted back by his own backfiring power and slams in to the ceiling before he falls back on the ground with a loud thud! Ben sees the charred body of his enemy twitch before he ponders the fate of his enemy and says,

" So, guess he deep fried himself huh?

"Doug chuckles grimly as he responds with," Even if he is not dead I doubt he is getting up for a while dude. All right, we nailed that jackass!"

Cloud nods and says," Kain, nice work. That little maneuver took him down quick."

Kain responds by casually wiping off some blood and dirt from his purple spear before he says,

" I just acted as I saw the situation required. I could understand what it means to have regrets and longings, but I hold no sympathy to one who lets such petty emotions dominates him that easily.

" Ben looks at the broken body of Laxus before he shrugs,"

Yah, it is pretty lame that he was willing to help Sithantos and cause entire planets to be thrown in to chaos at the least just to get some ego points.

"Cloud looks out in to one of the many holes in the room and crosses his arms before he says,

" Meh, it's a shame but many tragedies are caused by such ego. Oh well, guess we will just have to make sure they don't screw things up for everyone else.

" Doug chuckles and wryly says," It's like a mole hunt, they pop up and we smash them back down! Well, we took down there leader so there can't be much left."

Everyone then hears a distant explosion before Rydia looks worried and turns to her friends,

" The others might need help cleaning up the mess though. Come on, we have to help them!"

Ben soundly puts the Star Sword away before he looks tense and says,

" Yah, the faster we clean up this mess the better. I still don't know what happened to Wyrmmon or James. Not to mention the whole insuring entire worlds don't defect on us angle. All this hatred, no matter what I won't let those controlled by it call the shots! Heh, just one of those busy days I guess."

With that Doug and Cloud nod before Squad 7, Kain and Rydia all head off to where they feel they are needed most.

However with Laxus and all the members of the Raijin Tribe down for the count, all that is left is the extra member to deal with, the man with even more hatred then the rest of the jokers!

* * *

So with this we leave Ben once more to go move things around to the perspective of Veigue, who at the moment is just where we left him Tyree and Hilda last time, which is trying to fend off the crazed wrath of there nemesis Saleh! Since the last chapter Saleh has been only more aggressive in his attacks, and his enemies are having more and more trouble avoiding death's door! Currently the new Sithantos agent has just slashed through an incoming fire ball before dashing quickly to try and slice Hilda up!

Veigue and Tyree both go to attack the purple haired killer casually evades both strikes and as a blur slashes both of them across the chest! Saleh laughs at seeing the angry expressions on his opponents faces before he callously says," What's wrong everyone, not happy with the results? Guess you did not train nearly as hard as you figured. Then again, no amount of training or determination can allow a punch of weak foolish morons to compete with true masterful power!

"Tyree snickers as he says,

" Oh come on, are you really arrogant enough to forget how we trashed you more than once?"

His responds is a brutal glare from his foe before the madman says,

" That was the old me, this is the true SUPERIOR me! This me won't lose to mere scum!

"Tyree gets annoyed and says,

" Oh please, your just as pathetic as the old you Saleh! Time you learn that the hard way!"

With this Tyree tries to unleash another roundhouse kick but his target swerves around the blow and instantly blocks Veigue 's large blue broadsword before he gives sick smile,

" You wish, Gusty Nail!"

With this Saleh raises his saber before his aura lashes out and tears in to the green haired warrior like a painful gust of razor sharp wind!

As Tyree falls to his knees Veigue gets angry and unleashes a fury of blows to try and take down the psycho in front of him. However Saleh blocks the incoming overhead slash with ease and proceeds to thrust his blade at Veigue 's chest, Veigue manages to block the slash and picks up the pace even more, resulting in the two unleashing such a fast barrage of slashes that even the Enji Captain's teammates are having trouble keeping up with his movements!

After this dead lock goes on for a while and ends with results for no one Veigue dashes back and bows his legs before jumping up in the air and unleashing another jumping slash. However this added momentum does little to help him get through the defenses of his foe as Saleh seems to need no extra effort to block this strike with one hand and extends his hand to unleash a blast of purple fire to scorch his hated foe's arm! Saleh cackles cruelly as he prepares to slice Veigue in half vertically but to his shock Veigue reacts faster than he expected by jumping up and landing on his blade before proceeding to slash Saleh across his chest! Saleh was able to make use of his dark power up to avoid being dealt a fatal blow but he still feels pain as he is slashed across the chest!

Saleh just winces as blood spurts out of him before he glares at Veigue and chuckles once more with a murderous tone before he grasps his blade with his hand and says,

" I see you managed to pick up a few more tricks Veigue. You always were a good dog I suppose, but this won't save you. I still am going to make all of you die in as painful as possible manner while still keeping my promise to make sure your precious Clare suffers most of all!

"Veigue stands his ground before saying,

" Even someone as insane as you should realize its hopeless Saleh, you will never get away with this for long!

"Saleh chuckles once more and says,"

Maybe, maybe not, but I'll just have to milk this as much as I can before the ride ends. Tsc, no matter what, I won't go down till all of you are dead! Fearful Storm! "

Saleh then has dark energy surge around him before he unleashes a large blast of energy from his saber! The Enji trio are able to evade the energy blast and as Veigue barley manages being fried he sees the deadly projectile blast all the way out of Cataclysmal Peak before blasting in to a building! Veigue sees the fire in the distance before he then says,

" Damn it, this is getting out of control, I can't allow your mad rampage to go on a second later! Tokugi!"

Veigue at once has his energy surge before he dashes forward with a thrust as ice encircles around his blade! Saleh sidesteps the thrust with ease, only to find that Tyree is coming for him with his Shikkuha kick combo for a low blow as Hilda unleashes a Prism Saber spell at the same time. However Saleh takes the physical blow, winces a little, and then leans backwards to strike the energy spell with his saber and redirect it in to the green haired Enji! Saleh laughs as Tyree goes flying back and sees Hilda healing her friend before he says,

" This power, the power you say can bridge the void between those who mistrust and despite each other, it's such a joke! Even after everything you all did, nothing changed on are world, or any other world! The only thing that changed after your pack managed to defeat Yuris was that people were afraid of death and got along out of fear. You, that laughable excuse for a general Millhaust, that disgustingly weak queen Agarte and all the others tried to forge a new world where race did not exist, but all you did was get people to mask there true nature, and cause even more suffering!

"Veigue grunts with frustration before he says,

" It's true that people have been having trouble getting along even after absolute proof that there was nothing to fear. But, such trust just takes time."

Saleh laughs madly before the dark energy explodes around him and he says,"

Keep telling yourself that to your grave Veigue, but you can't fool anyone! People never trust those that are different than them, in the end they only trust what they understand with absolute safety, those that are like themselves. I never expected a mere country bumpkin to comprehend such logic but history has proved that even after thousands of years those who have different cultures never truly become jolly with each other.

No, they may have waves of friendliness but there is always a burning desire to dominate the other! Heh, and in the end that's only natural. After all, living beings primarily desire their own contentment, and will trample what gets in their way without mercy!

Everything in this existence revolves around give and take, the rightful take what they deserve and the trash get everything, including their lives taken from them! Be it humans or Gajuma, or even some of these bizarre new life forms I seen recently like Wookies, Moogles and these mutant freaks, they all desire the destruction of those who are in there way! I knew from the start that this was the true nature of life, and embraced it! So, struggle all you want Veigue, you and your friends will fail and I will enjoy such a site of dismay even if I see it from hell!

" Veigue gets defiant as he then says," Once more your dead wrong Saleh! People just need to be shown that they have nothing to fear and things can move forward! But as long as psychos like you keep making things worst then the cycle will always repeat itself! But, I joined the Enji to try to break that cycle of hate and mistrust not just for my world but for all others!

" Saleh all of a sudden looks deadly serious as his energy explodes before he chuckles and looks murderously at Veigue before he then says,

" You're so stubborn; no matter how much reality smacks you in the face you just keep spouting such idealist trash! I am so sick of your kind running around; I'll make sure the very cosmos learns the price of such idiocy! Yes, I always hated those burning eyes of yours Veigue. When I see those eyes, it makes me want to torment you all the more! Veigue, taste my rage!

Seichte Brise!

"With this a tornado of dark energy swirls around Saleh before he points his rapier right in front of his face before he points his blade at his targets, and unleashes a storm of purple energy needles! The trio are barraged with painful blasts before Saleh finishes his combo by unleashes another large energy blast from the tip of his weapon! As a explosion blasts out Saleh cackles with twisted delight before he says,

" Yes, yes those screams are priceless! It's almost worth all of this waiting! Oh? Heh, still won't keel over?"

Saleh gives off a mocking chuckle as he sees the smoke clear and sees the battered hero's emerging with pained expressions.

" Veigue coughs off blood before he then says,

" Damn it, no matter what, I won't die here! For Clare's sake I must, GUH!

" Saleh instantly thrusts his saber in to Veigue 's gut as he licks his lips and says,

" Clare this, Clare that, good god you really are just a blabbering idiot Veigue! I might as well cut off that tongue of yours to at least be free of such annoying noise! Ah!

" Veigue shows the blue eyed psycho he still has fight left in him as he head buts Saleh dead on before slashing him back with his sword! He then turns beat red as he gathers all the power he can muster and says,

" I think not just us but every sane being is tired of hearing your demented ramblings Saleh! You think merciless power is the path to success, but your dead wrong. The darkness brings no joy, only ruin. I don't expect you to understand though, so I'll just make you see how wrong you are as your precious power crumbles!

" Saleh looks amused as he retorts with," What's this, you dare threaten me? Idiot, I am superior to you, you can't do anything but die!"

Veigue shrugs as he responds with,

" Maybe, but at least ill die fighting!"

With this Veigue unleashes a powerful swing and Saleh hastily blocks the strike before he says,

" How sad, committed to being stupidly stubborn to the bitter end. Fine, be that way! But your strikes are just getting wilder. Face it, the fear is getting to you!"

Veigue grins as he blocks another stab and counters with,

" Don't think I'll play to your tune Saleh, I never felt sharper! "

Veigue then slashes at Saleh, only for his opponent to jump out of the way. Saleh sees the ground in front of him shatter before he snickers and says,

" Oh really, sounds like, ah!" While Saleh dodged the strike Veigue struck the ground so hard that stray ice fragments got hurled up, and one hit his foe's eyes! Saleh flinches in pain before he then says,

" Damn you Veigue! I am tired of your tricks, you can't stall this forever! Ill-

"Before he can finish he hears another yell before Tyree shoots him in the shoulder with one of his magic infused cross arrows!

Tyree grins as he then says," Who said we wanted to stall anything Saleh? Hell, we are in a hurry to end this for good! All right now Hilda!

" With that his female friend nods before both she and Tyree have their magical energies flare up before they both extend their hands and say in unison,

" Thousand Braver! "With this the two Enji unleash their combo Hi-ougi and unleash a barrage of fiery red energy blasts at their foe! Saleh is barraged with attacks and grunts in pain as he is blasted more and more backwards before he snarls and says,

" Damn you, I'll kill ALL of you! You won't stop me, you will never stop me! I will NEVER expect your strength, NEVER!"

Veigue looks annoyed as he then says,

" When will you see Saleh, how twisted you are? If you would just open up to others you could see how big a fool you are.

"Saleh snaps at this and says," Enough with the nonsense, I don't need any one else s lies! We are all alone, and only strength, the truth of the dark side, is what we can trust!

"Veigue then has his large icy blade form cold mist around it before he closes his eyes and says,

" I see, then you're the one who is absolutely chained to yours ideals, to your disgust . That means you are always going to be a threat to those who desire peace, and thus it's my duty as an Enji Knight to insure this threat ends for good!"

Saleh looks livid as once more the energy around his saber as he says," You don't have the heart for that Veigue! Embrace your weakness and once and for all just DIE! S, huh?

" Saleh was about to unleash his ultimate attack when all of a sudden Veigue charges right for him as he shouts out,

" I won't let you have any more chances! This ends now Saleh!"

Veigue goes to strike Saleh and his enemy jumps out of the blades path before he snarls,

" You can't, AH!" To the Sithantos agent's horror Veigue s true intent was to unleash a wave of ice from his sword, and succeeds in freezing his target's arms! Saleh at once has his energy surge before he says,

" What is this; you can't hold me down with such tricks you trash!

"Veigue then extends his broadsword and has the energy around it grow immensely before he says,

" All it has to do is keep you down long enough for me to finish this! Justice can be ruthless when what must be done is clear, and it's crystal clear what I must do Saleh! You won't beat me now or ever and this time, I'll make sure you never have the chance to change that!

This is the end Saleh, Celsius Caliber!"

The blue haired Enji Captain then unleashes his ultimate attack as he takes a massive leap and brings his sword right down on Saleh! Saleh clashes with his saber before he says,

" Even if you give everything you have, it STILL Won't stop me Veigue! You don't have what it takes to kill me and its time you learn that once and for all!"

With this Saleh unleashes his hateful power and pushes Veigue back once more! The blue haired Enji struggles to keep his foe at bay as he says,

" Maybe that's true Saleh, but I am not alone! Hilda, Tyree, please, lend me your power!"

With this his friends nod before Hilda uses a spell to transfer her and Tyree 's energy in to Veigue! Veigue's energy explodes before he says,

" You rejected others Saleh, so now you will die alone! "

The Enji Captain then over powers and shatters his nemesis before he slashes him right through his chest! Seleh suffers such a strong impact that his entire body turns cold from the Enji Knight's magic.

He sees ice surround him before he chuckles weakly and glares right for Veigue till he says,

" No, not yet, I won't die before you Veigue! Goddamn you to hell, I, will make you all feel the, ultimate, pain. I will kill you, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"With this ice covers Saleh completely till Veigue then dashes past him. Tyree and Hilda see Veigue coldly makes his sword touch the ground, causing the new glacier behind him, and all that's in it shatter to fragments! Tyree sees one last furious scream of hate echo across the room before all of what remains of Saleh be blown in to the wind before he takes a deep breath and says,

" Well, this time I think we don't have to worry about surprises from him. Eh, that's a bad way to go for anyone but, he did have it coming for him. Seriously, he really was nuts if he spent years hounding us all just for another shot at us."

Hilda looks saddened and says,"

He could have done so much with his second chance at life, he could have started over like my sister. But he chose to throw away any chance at happiness just to fulfill his lust for revenge and desire for pain. It's truly saddling how some hearts can be dominated so strongly by hate.

" Veigue looks around as he then says,"

Saleh truly was pathetic, but it's his own fault for not even trying to change. Well, in any case at least are business with him is finished. Hopefully taking down his plan for vengeance did not cost us everything. I wonder what happened to the other enemies?

" Everyone then hears footsteps approaching before Tyree gets ready to fight again and says,"

Well, guess we are about to find out!

"The three are about to get ready to fight till they see that it's Ben who runs out of the left tunnel! Cloud, Doug, Rydia, and Kain all are behind him and as Ben sees his fellow comrades he smiles,

" Hey guys, glad you're all right. Who did you run in to?"

Veigue looks stoic as he says," Let's say, it brought up memories. I am glad you guys managed to triumph from your challenge. What of the others?"

All of a sudden Cecil and his group walks up from the right before he says;" We made it to, looks like we all pulled through thankfully."

Wyrmmon and his group then enter and as Ben's digimon partner sees his pal the dragon grins and says,

" Boss, you're ok!"

Ben grins back and says," A little, sizzled but, ill manage. So, guess we all showed, wait, where is James? Anyone seen him?"

He sees his fellow Enji looking troubled before Reid says," Sorry Ben, did not see one part of him anywhere. Well, he could have been attacked by someone else.

" Doug takes a deep breath before he says," Hopefully that's the case, anyone see any of the mutants around? With this little unwanted detour the M man and his merry mutant crew might have gone postal all ready.

"Ben eyes Doug with annoyance before Veigue looks around and says,

" Let's not jump to conclusions, Ahoska is missing as well. My enemy sent my Genji flying. Hopefully she did not die from that.

" Before anyone can answer a stern voice says,

" Ahsoka seemed to survive that blow Enji, but even so I am afraid I have dire news.

" With this everyone turns to see Saren , once more in his camouflage step out of the crater looking out of breath before Tyree looks pained and says,

" Major guy? What the hell happened to snips?"

Saren does his best to put on a show of sorrow before he looks around and says,

" I know this is not what you want to hear, but it would seem the rookie has been killed, and sadly in quite the grisly manner. Sorry I did not tell you this sooner but, I had to ensure my survival by fending off some rather angry mutants till just recently.

"Veigue looks distraught till he says,

" What the, are you serious! You're saying Ahsoka is dead!

"Saren motions behind him and says,

" See for your selves everyone.

" With this the Turian goes back to the hole that he stepped out of and the hero's quickly fallow him. After dashing for a minute they reach the end of the tunnel and Ben has to use all of his resolve not to composer not to get ill as he and the others see the remains of what was once there fellow warrior of light nailed to the wall with icicles all over her body! Hilda puts her hands to her face as she shrieks out in horror! Seeing Ahsoka dead and full of icicles in her body causes a strong reaction from many Enji to say the least and as everyone gets over the initial shock Rydia wipes away some tears before she says,

" What, what happened?"

Saren keeps up his act as he then says,

" I can't say really, I came here hearing cries but was busy fending off hostiles. But, when I arrived I saw what you now see. I, don't know much but, I did do a preliminary analyses and it seems that theses icicles were trusted in to her unnaturally, as if they were say, metal or the sort."

Cloud turns pale as he then says," Are you implying that Magneto did this? But, why?"

Doug cracks his neck and says,"

Could be that the man is a lot less civil then we hoped for and went for the whole eye for an eye thing. He thinks we tried to kill is child so, he gone and returned the favor.'

Cecil looks mortified as he sees just how brutally ravaged the corpse in front of him is as he says,"

But, from what we heard his daughter was not dead!

"Kain crosses his arms and says," Maybe, but Magneto may see the life of one of his own and the life of others on unequal terms. Well, if this is what it seems it is looks like things are unfolding in quite the dire way.

" Ben looks up as he then says," Oh man, we better check on the other senators. If they are still statues things could be really bad real fast! Oh?"

Ben and co hear a bitter chuckle before an annoying voice then says," Oh don't worry about that, they are all back to normal. Oh I am fine by the way.

' Everyone turns around to see none other than Roger walk in looking terrified before he says,

" What the hell is with you guys? "

Ben glares at the annoying gray senator before he says,"

You have some nerve, you're the one who just vanished! Did you get turned in to a statue and fall down or what!

"Roger chuckles nervously and says,

" Well you see, I kind of got afraid that the shelter was going to cave in on me so I field. But, then I heard a lot of bad noises so I jumped in a garbage can. Good thing to because then I saw a bunch of fashion disasters go just where I came from! I was thinking carefully where to go then realized that Chiss general owned me money so I decided it was worth it to go back. However, by the time I got back they were all back to normal! Then I realized you guys have my money so I came here. So, what's with all the attitude jerks?

" Cloud clears his throat and restraints his outrage before he says,

" Senator, is there something in your eye?"

Roger then at last sees the dead corpse in front of him before he winces and responds with,

" Ew, take about one bad make over." Cecil then walks up and says," Senator, you might want to go back in to the shelter and tell the others that Magneto might have declared war on us all.

" Roger gulps and says,

" I always knew that guy was a pain. So, what are you going to do now?"

Cloud looks at his sword and says,"

Whatever we have to. If Magneto won't stand down and answer for his madness then we might have to take him out." Roger laughs and says,

" Seriously? You guys are going to take him on? I seen that videos on that guy, and he is seriously crazy!

You try and mess with him he will be all" I am Magneto, welcome to die! Death to Enji chickens muhahaha!

" Ben looks confident as he retorts with,

" He may have some really powerful skills but, it's our job to get past those skills to save the day! If Magneto really has made himself dead set on waging a war and siding with Sithantos then he is a huge threat to everyone. Ugh, hope James is not going to have to hard a time doing what has to be done if it turns out like that."

"Roger shrugs and says," I don't know, he seemed rather tight with his uncle, he was going with him to the mutant ship and all.

" Ben gets alarmed as he then says,

" What, you saw James with Magneto, as in he was willingly with him? What you mean, was he unconscious or something? Are you sure it was him?

" Roger gets defensive as he then says,

" Give me a break it was windy outside and I was afraid I would get killed by my own cash! I saw a guy that looked like the redhead; at least I think it was him. Anyway the kid seemed conscious; they were going in to one of those nifty floating spheres.

" Cloud looks tensely at the others as he says,

" Maybe Magneto threatened James?

" Doug then clutches his fists tightly as he then says,

" Could be, or he could have just decided that he feels like feeling true to his heart. Well, guess it's time to see what are buddies heart really is eh bro? Anyone try and call the man? We better plan this fast before all the mutants start, whoa!"

Before the blond brawler can finish his speech everyone then feels the ground trembling till Saren shrugs and says

," It would seem that the die has all ready been cast. Magneto clearly has blood on the mind.

" Cloud swears under his breath before he then says,

" Damn it, I did not think he would be this battle hungry. Cid, what is going on out there? Cid? Damn, the line to the com link seems jammed."

Cecil and the others try there transmitters as well only to get no results. Tyree groans as he then says,"

The punk must be trying to jam us for one wicked attack! What the, whoa!

" Everyone then sees the lights flicker before they go out entirely and as a result of this Veigue clears his throat before shouting,

" Everyone, we better get outside!

"With that the group does that and a minute latter Ben sees that the lights are not just out in Cataclysmic Peak, but in the entire area! Doug then sees the Neo Highwind in the distance falling to the ground before he says,

" What the hell is going on? If we can take the cold are ships should be able to tough it out!"

Cloud then notices the Alvon, and sees that it is floating high in the sky, and having lightning bolts descend from the glowing purple top of the ship before he grimaces and says,

" I don't think it's a matter of hardware Doug, I think we are seeing just how Magneto is attacking. He really is living up to his mantle, because he seems to be frying all the electronics in the city!"

Ben looks wary as he then says,

" Damn it, he really just refused to even try to listen. Guess we will have to fight after all. James, you better not have betrayed us."

Wyrmmon snorts fire out of his nostrils before saying,

" Don't count James out yet boss, unless we see him shooting at us I still say he is are buddy! Guess there is only one way to find out though.

" Cloud nods and says,

" If this keeps up the entire planet could lose its power. The Frost Giants may be able to skimp through that but all the tourists and others will be in trouble, not to mention it seems Cid and the others are in for a rough time. Thankfully we can still reach the Avalon from its position.

" Reid then looks determined as he says,

" Well what are we waiting for? Everyone have a long enough break? They better, the real show begins now!

" With this Saren clears his throat before saying,"

I'll try to provide what aid I can Enji, first ill check on the senators.

" Cloud nods and responds with," Understood, just do what you can and good luck."

Roger waves with mock enthusiasm before saying,

" Kick that mutant psycho hard and try not to die till he stops being a pain! I mean come on! I was supposed to be watching my soups back on my ship by now!

"Ben rolls his eyes and says with resolution,

" And I thought I had enough motivation all ready. All right, here goes something.

" With this Ben gets on Wyrmmon and the Enji all begin to move out. Roger gulps before he says,

" So, what happens now?

"Saren shrugs before he turns to the small gray senator," Either the Enji will die or Magneto will die, its rather simple senator. The truly worthy will prove there superiority. Though in the end, over all others the true force chosen by destiny will prevail.

"Roger rolls his eyes and says,

" Whatever, I still get paid no matter what right?

"Saren then turns to glare right at Roger's face before he grimly chuckles and says,"

You will have your reward after the day is done Roger, as long as you uphold your end of the deal. If there is one word to anyone about your involvement, you will wish I kill you when I find you, because Lord Xehamaru is VERY good at prolonging suffering to those that displease him.

" Roger chuckles sheepishly as he gives a mock wave,"

What, me blab? Come on, I never spill the beans on the big stuff, especially when it involves goodies for me. Don't worry man, I won't say a thing.

" Saren then takes out his PP7 beam pistol and says,

" Let's hope that's true. Because I hear you become quite the blabber mouth when you drink senator and you are one who seems to drink a lot. It would be very bad for you if your carelessness got the better of you. Well, we will see soon enough. Now, continue to keep the other senators fearful and confused, it's time for me to enter the final phase of this operation.

"Saren then summons his purple hover craft before he gets on it and flies out. Roger then takes out a drink and jugs it down before he says,

" Ugh, dealing with bossy people is tough work. But, I'll be able to buy that new upgrade to my colony resort with this in one fell swoop. Well, better just stay low and let the brutes beat each other up."

With that Roger shifts his eyes around and goes back to the senators to try and further spread the seeds of discontent.

* * *

However with this we now leave the annoying man to go from his antics to the one who is causing far more dangerous actions, and that would be Magneto!

So with this we are now in the round command deck of the Avalon where Magneto is currently sitting on his throne and exerting his power to cause sparks of lighting to crackle around the area. James is in the chamber along with a few Acolytes like Cortez, Cyclops and Pyro and as James sees his currently helmet-less uncle looking deadly serious he sees the Neo Highwind crashing in to the ground before he sees other ships lose all their power and sink like anvils in the sky before once more turning his gaze to Magneto and saying,

" Uncle Magnus, I thought you said you were not out to kill anyone?

" The Master of Magnetism casually turns to his nephew and says,"

I am not out to kill anybody James. I am merely making it quite clear who the most superior being is around. By showing how powerless everyone is in the face of my wrath it will make things crystal clear what it means to try and stand in the way of the brother hood of mutants.

"James takes off his glasses before he says," What about the Frost Giants? They were your allies were they not?"

His uncle shrugs and responds with,

" The frost giant's barley relay on electronics, and Laufey seemed like someone who understood the importance of making a point. Alas if he is not as wise as I hoped then he too will be another obstacle for me but I will not yield to anyone.

"James sighs and says,

" As long as you don't needlessly slather anyone, I suppose I see your point. Still, don't go back on your word."

Cortez then gets angry before he says,

" Quite you spineless fool! You should be silent and respect the will of our masters! It's beyond lucky you were allowed to come here in one piece to begin with Enji, and just because you're here don't think we trust you! If you even think about trying to pull something you will be dead before you even have a chance to pull it off!

" James and Cortez exchange heated glares before Magneto clears his throat and says,

" That's enough Cortez; I welcomed James here because he has the right to be a member of the Brotherhood. He seems to be smart enough to see at last what is true justice, and till he proves otherwise he is to be treated fairly, within reasonable terms. Understand?"

Cortez grumbles a bit before saluting and saying,

" As you wish.

" Magneto closes his eyes and says," Very good. Now, is everything checking out clear Ferris? "

A purple and blue human droid is pushing buttons to his side before it swivels its bald head and says,

" Affirmative my liege, the enhancers and stabilizes on board the Avalon are working perfectly. It will be a matter of minutes before you can bend the magnetosphere of the entire planet to your will."

Magneto then narrows his eyes and says," Good, then it's time to put all the pieces in place. Chaos percolates, fear brews. Choices made will be acted on out of fear, it is without a doubt time to strike and show the entire cosmos that the homo superiors will carve through any one that denies them their rightful place in the new world!"

His followers all look excited as Cortez laughs madly before saying,

" Yes, YES! That will teach them to harm lady Polaris, and stand in the way of the master of the electromagnetic fire! The new age begins now!"

James takes a deep breath before he looks at the sky and sees a few flashes of light zip past him. He then puts back on his glasses and looks at Cortez 's zealous glee before saying,"

You do realize that if the Enji beat their attackers conflict with them is inevitable at this point? You promise, you won't kill them right?"

Magneto grasps his hands and says," It's the same as always nephew, if they keep coming till they break then they only have themselves to blame.

" Cyclops then has his powerful eyes peer right at the member of Squad 7 till he crosses his arms and says,"

Are you going to get in are way if it comes down to the Enji being killed?

"James looks down and says," I am siding on the side of true justice; it can't be more simple then that.

" Cortez then snickers and says," So you wish to side with the winners? Heh, you might be wise after all kid. Yes, the Enji Knights will see just what little use their powers are compared to our great leader! Tsc, I bet they are to weakened and terrified to do little then, AHH!"

The man in the pony tails sudden scream was caused by none other than a explosion breaking out just a few feet from him! Cortez is sent flying to the ground before many more explosions blast out around that wall! Magneto senses something and forms a grim expression till he says,

" Fool, true warriors don't get broken so easily.

" Magneto and everyone else in the chamber then hears a chuckle before Cloud dashes in to the room and says,

" At least you're that wise Magneto, your damn right about that.

" Ben and all the other Enji then dash in to Avalon's command deck before Chrome is one of the many mutants shocked at this site as he says,

" What, all other machines on this world should not be able to function!

"Ben grins and says," Maybe, but between summoning a few organic rides, warp spells and a lot of high jumps we made due.

" Magneto then laughs at this and says,

" No doubt you Enji Knights have proven your stubbornness, I'll give you that much. However, such persistence will only gain you oblivion Enji! Its time you and your masters learn the price for trying to cross me."

Cecil takes out his sword before he says,

" It is you who will learn what happens to those who won't give up there hateful ambitions if you refuse to ceases this insanity Magneto! We did not start this fight despite what you think, but we will finish it if you refuse to listen to reason!

" Magneto snickers before his own red magical aura floods the entire area! He then snarls a little and says,

" I am the illogical one you say? So my daughter was not savagely attacked and is even now barley clinging to her life? Did I not nearly get blown to atoms after taking a chance at your little hoax of a meeting?

"Doug rolls his eyes and says," Dude, it sucks what happened to your daughter but face it, there are other players shaking things up here man, stop being a tool! Seriously you think we hire people to beat us up for fun? " His responds from the mutant is Magneto leans forward on his throne before he says,

" Bah, maybe someone else is indeed running amuck but it just proves that one way or another someone is threatened by my superiority. There for, this battle is inevitable; I am merely waiting to strike before your lies cripple me!

" Veigue looks outraged as he says,

" Damn it, you really are a war monger! You want your war, you got it! Your paranoia may have gotten you to doom yourself but I'll make you pay for what you did to Ahoska you heartless savage!

" Magneto just raises an eyebrow at this and says," Who? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Reid then has his energy explode before he then says," Don't think we will buy that junk you freak, we saw what you did to her! She was just a young rookie; even if you see us as your enemies there was no need for you to brutally kill her like that!"

James and the Acolytes are all shocked at this news before the red haired Quincy turns pale and says,

" What, you killed Ahsoka! No, you promised!

" Magneto just gets even more agitated as he then says,"

I have no idea what you're talking about; I am insulted that you think I need to kill someone so beneath me. Maybe it was one of my followers, though ill be furious if someone disobeyed.

"Wyrmmon groans and says,

" No fair how do you expect us to take your word when you won't take ours!"

The group of hero's then sees Magneto flinch for a second. He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath,

" It's always the doubled edged sword is it not Enji? If things were truly equal and fair then maybe none of this would be needed, but because things are not equal I am the man I am today. Yes, I know for a fact that my kind is hunted by the masses, so the only true solution to this is to become the one who controls the power!

" Cecil looks mortified as he says,

" That won't change a thing Magneto, that will just cause people to resent you all the more! Your vendetta will cause nothing to change; it will only bring even more suffering! No one will expect your twisted ideals if that's the best you can think up!

" Magneto looks amused as he then says,

" If I was just a rambling lunatic then how did I get so many others to agree with my vision Enji? Heh, even some of your own kind has seen the truth once they forced themselves to stop being blinded by the dust of lies in their eyes."

The half-elf man eyes to the left and Ben and some of the others shift their gaze as well, to see that James is standing at the side of the room! Ben's jaw drops with a mix of shock and horror before he says,

" James, what are you doing! Don't tell me you really are siding with him!

" James looks distraught but remains silent before Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly and says,"

Answer me damn it! You told me you were committed to doing what was right, no matter what shape the enemy was! Did your head get hit in the battles today or something man!"

Doug sees James remain silent before spitting on the ground,

" Nah man, the man looks like his noggin is intact. The sad truth is that are teammate here has shown what he truly cares about, another guy who can't get over himself."

James flinches at this and says," The scope here is bigger then you realize Doug, its more complex then you think.

" Doug cracks his knuckles and says

," People always love to make excuses to hide things. Come on be straight for once James, you just wanted to do what was best for you!

" Cloud narrows his eyes and says,

" James, your time to explain yourself is running out. You better have a reason for why things seem this way.

' James turns to Cloud with a harden expression before he says,

" Cloud, I am doing what I think is right, to see true justice served.

" Magneto laughs with triumph at this and says,

" Yes, my nephew has at last seen what a lie it is to fight for the justice your order serves. After helping him see just how much the order he fights for has betrayed him, it was the only illogical choice to make. The Elrond family that was one of the High Ruling families of the Lylat Republic for centuries only to have their services be repaid with savage betrayal and dismemberment! The mutants, the Half Elves and others are naturally superior only to be rewarded for their achievements with discrimination!

FAR too much blood has been spilled because of this injustice, and today marks the start of my kind's revenge!"

Doug rolls his eyes and says," Man, you seem to be the master of blowing hot air more than anything.

God damn it, all of these problems are because people like you , Xehamaru, Ganondorf and all the other dirt bags just can't get over themselves! Yah you had a bad deal in life I get it. But so what? My life was not peachy either but I don't feel like starting some dramatic revolution over it. life is unfair dude, get over it because unless can change the past there is nothing you can do about it but get on with your life.'

Ben and many of the other Enji cringe as they instantly see the Master of Magnetism get furious from this remark.

Magneto nearly turns red at once before he says,

" You DARE think you went through what I have human? I'll teach you to assume things plebeian.'

Doug gets in to a fighting stance and forms a mocking stare before he says,

" That's right, keep being the big shot but only the weak are controlled by the past. I don't give a damn about any one's past, the present is all that matters and your presently being a pain so that means you're about to get your face smashed!

" Magneto then grasps his hands before lighting crackles around the entire chamber! He then unleashes a haunted laugh before he says,

" You really are a simple fool, for such a man has no idea at all what I have seen. Enji, there are some things that can't be gotten over, things that cannot just be made as bygones, things in the past that must be avenged! The injustice of this world, and the threat to me and my brother hood cannot be overlooked!"

Cloud then powers up and says,

" Maybe, but we can't over look you causing a mess either Magneto and if you refuse to stand down, then this is going to get ugly."

Ben gets in to a fighting stance as well and says," That's right, no matter what the reason, killing innocent lives is wrong and you can't be allowed to endanger any one else! It's a shame it's come to this but I will do what I have to do to fulfill my destiny and save the universe!"

Magneto sees the other Enji start to spread out before he chuckles bitterly. He then rises from his chair and crosses his arms. His purple magical aura then explodes to even more intense lengths as he floats out of his chair and slowly descends downward. As he does he says,"

Tsc, loyal dogs to the end. You dare rise against me just for that! The human era, the era of the rule of the worthless masses is over… the era of mutants is at hand!

Enji Knights, its time you learn even your order can't overcome the superior fury of Magneto!

"With this Magneto lands on the ground in front of the Enji before he promptly uses his powers to summon his red helmet and put it on. Magneto sees his followers start to get in to the area before he dramatically extends his hand and says,

" No, I will deal with this myself men. Stand back and insure there are no more intruders while I put these pests in their place!

"Cortez chuckles as salutes and says,

" Enjoy yourself my master.'

Ben sees James remain stoic before forcing his attention on rapid amount of energy swirling around his new opponent. Ben then gulps before looking around,"

Well, this ought to be fun.' Cloud nods before saying,

" Just remember what I told you Ben and we should be all right. Most of all, keep a very sharp eye out all around you because we don't have much room for error in here.

" Everyone then feels a vibration nearly throw them far before the entire round platform they are standing on detaches from the other parts of the room and descends down! As the hero's see their surroundings quickly change Magneto 's face looks like two red streams of light hidden in the shadows of his helmet before the mutant says,

" It was very hastily to try and challenge me in my own ship Enji, in the Avalon I can nearly make anything at a whim.

"Cloud has his sword glow blue before saying,

" We can't always pick where we fight but we just have to make due. Don't think we charged in unprepared to take you down!"

Magneto then waves his hand and sees most of the Enji Knights weapons glow with their magical energies before the ruler of Genosa begins to wave his hands around in patterns before he says,

" I see you did your homework. Very well, so I won't be able to see you impaled with your own blades. If that's the case, ill just use mine!

" Ben is then in for a rude surprise as with a wave of his enemies hand the ground around him ripples like water, before blades shoot out of the ground! Ben just barely is able to avoid being skewered and then blocks another incoming blade before he sees that the rest of his comrades are in the same situation as him! Ben keeps parrying theses attacks before he then hears something and turns to see a giant metal slab quickly diving for his head! Ben then rolls to the side to avoid such a fate till he sees Magneto float above them once more. He then cringes and says,

" Damn it, I knew he would be using metal but this is ridiculous!

"Doug kicks back an incoming slab before he says,

" The entire ship is made out of freaking metal; you expect he was not going to screw us over?

"Magneto floats higher in the air looking amused before Keel says," As long as we let him fly around he will just be sending more and more things to pressure us till we crack. We have to take to the offensive! Eruption!

"The blue haired mage instantly unleashes a powerful fire spell in Magneto's direction. But even as others fire off their spells at the same time this assault is stopped dead in its tracks as they shatter around the barrage of lighting once more surrounding the hero's target! Magneto extends his arms once more before he says,

" Oh please, your feeble magic won't save you. My control over the force of magnetism far eclipses all of your powers combined!"

Kain seers at his enemy before slashing back a incoming pipe and saying,

" You keep telling us to not mock your power, then you better not dismiss ours!"

With that Kain takes another large jump and tries to lunge his spear right through the chest of his enemy! However Magneto shows how futile a effort the Dragoon has made when Kain just collides in to the electromagnetic sphere! James's uncle sighs as he says,"

Just because you may be able to resist having your weapons and bodies fall under my power did you really think you could harm me with metal? Really, I am insulted! Hyper Grab!

" Magneto then extends his right hand before a purple sphere of energy comes out to consume Kain and paralyze him! Three more identical spheres come out to catch the would be attacking trio of Cecil, Edge and Tyree and in mere seconds they are all floating in a line! Magneto then extends his other hand and says,

"Distributor Pulse!

"Magneto at once unleashes a powerful purple blast of energy from his other hand, and Cloud quickly jumps up to smash the blast away from his friends! Magneto gives off a chuckle of approval before instantly waving his hands and unleashing a barrage of small red energy blasts from his body!

Cloud splits up his sword to bat away the incoming attacks but his foe also resumes having the terrain attack in many ways at once to trip up the warriors of light!

The Master of Magnetism sees Cloud get blasted in the knee, Kain gets impaled in his right shoulder and more before he gives a smug laugh and says,

" You fight like true warriors, but no matter how strong your bonds or your skills are, you are still nothing before my might!

Magnetic Shockwave!

"With this the red armored man winds back his right hand before he slams it hard in the ground, and causes pillars of volatile purple energy to burst out all around the area! Magneto sees Rydia, Keel and more get blasted before Veigue gets angry at the pain of his comrades before he slashes an incoming metal ground blade in half and says,

" Damn you Magneto, think you're a messiah? You're wrong; you're just a twisted monster of a man consumed with rage! Despite what you think your no god and you will have to answer to your crimes,

Arctic Fang!"

With this Veigue strikes the ground and causes ice to erupt right up around Magneto! As the mutant leader becomes a frozen glacier the Enji Captain who froze him takes a deep breath before he says,

" You may control metal but that does not mean you can control everything. Now, let's, GUH!"

All of a sudden electricity blasts out of the ice and zaps both Veigue and the Enji around him before Magneto all of a sudden rises out of the ice with his barrier once more around him! The hostile leader just looks annoyed as he says,

" Simple minded Enji, only to late do you understand the full extent of my power!

True ice is not metal but I can influence the ice in to hydrogen and oxygen and manipulate the metallic elements of the water molecules to unleash a rather painful electrostatic charge!

Face it Enji, the electromagnetic force is one of the core essential elements that make up the very universe!

My kekkei Genka, my natural power proves it's my destiny to bring about the natural evolutionary progress to the universe! You only throw away your lives by trying to stop me!"

Ben grimaces before he says,

" Maybe that's what you think, but to me stopping people from being killed for things that are out of their hands seems far from a worthless gesture!

"Magneto snickers at this before he says," You seem to have a simple narrow view boy. Things are far from that black and white, and if you refuse to see the truth to my words then let the truth of my actions cast you to oblivion!

"With this Magneto waves his hand and causes the ground around Ben to open right up! Ben nearly falls right out of the Avalon and barley manages to hang on! The metal is about to close up right on Ben but Voltage Wyrmmon manages to grasp Ben with his tail and hurl him up! The Digimon then growls before he says,"

We are not going to let you win jerk, end of story!

Electric Inferno!

"With this Ben's pal unleashes another lighting infused fire storm and Magneto retaliates with having a barrage of metal collide in to the blast! Magneto is more than a little annoyed at this as he has his lighting barrier emit a barrage of sparks to erode the digital monsters attack a bit by the second before he says,

" Dimwitted dragon, you think you can overcome me in my own element!

"Magneto looks dismissively at the Digimon, till he sees Ben's own magical aura surge once more! Ben gives a sly grin till he says,

" Maybe he can't beat you at your own game Magneto, but he just has to stall you long enough for us to have a shot! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben takes a big leap off his dragon friends head and unleashes his best energy beam with all the power he can gather! Magneto winces at seeing this before having metal fragments form up to fortify his defenses. However Ben's spinning energy beam puts more pressure on James uncle then he was expecting and he is pushed back to the edge of the round platform! Doug then sees the barrier of his enemy is flickering and notices that he is the nearest one to Magneto before grinding his teeth before saying," All right, time you wake up to smell the roses!

"Doug then dashes at full speed to charge right at the mutant man before saying," Hammer of Might!"

With this the distracted Magneto notices Doug just in time to see the member of Squad 7 smash his fist right in to his face! With this not only is Magneto smashed in to the wall behind him but the Shinryukenha also smashes in to him and causes a explosion! Doug yells out in excitement before he wipes some sweat off his forehead and says,

" Whoa yah, eat teamwork baby! So now magnet head, still think your, GUH!"

Everyone sees the hard way that the fight is far from over when the ground beneath Doug transforms right in to a spiked hammer that launches right in to Doug and launches him in to a wall himself! Everyone then sees the smoke clear before Magneto emerges from the dent in the wall looking damaged, and very angry!

Cecil sees that despite the fact that the mutant in front of them has burnt marks all over his armor and parts of his cape is torn he still is mostly all right thanks to shards of metal melting around him! The Enji Paladin then sighs with exasperation before saying,"

Great, his command of the metal is nearly instantiations, it's like it's a part of him!

" Magneto grasps his hands and has purple flames of energy burn out of them before he says,"

The metal is one with me Enji, I can sense every metallic object in the area of a planet and move it as if it was a part of my body! I am impressive; I did not think it was likely for you to last this long. But, playtime is over! Allow me to share my dream with you!

Magnera Tempest!

" With this Magneto shows he is far from the limit of his power as the entire area glows with his magical energy, and entre metal claws burst out of the walls just as a metallic dragon head forms out of the ground to try and slice and dice the Enji many ways at once! Magneto laughs as he sees the group franticly dash around and attack with everything they have to avoid being killed painfully before he says,"

Heh, I suppose my dream might be my enemies worst nightmare but I only offer utter ruin to my obstacles!

"Cloud dashes out of the charging vine like metal pipes before he says,

" No nightmare is bad enough to get us down Magneto, Meteor Rain!"

Cloud then unleashes his Limit Break attack and many of the others attack as well. But attacking from all sides does little to break through there foe's defenses as more metal and lighting stops every harmful attack dead cold. Magneto clutch's his hand before he says," I grow weary of seeing you feebly try and oppose the new order.

I am no sadist, ill allow you Enji to die with the honor and dignity you so cherish,

Metallic Tsunami!

" With this the powerful mutant leader thrusts his right hand forward and his enemies grimace as the entire area shakes, and the wall below their enemy ripples, till it explodes in to a roaring river of solid metal! Reid sees this large wave of metal before he gets in to a fighting stance and says,"

No, you're not crushing us even if you throw all the metal in the world at us! Aurora Wall!"

The Enji Captain then has his powers form a massive red wall to try and hold back the incoming metallic wave. However Magneto just narrows his eyes and says,

" There is no escape, no matter how hard you try you cannot endure my judgment!"

With this Magneto then has lighting spark around the ground before Reid gets shocked from behind, and loses his focus, causing Magneto to follow through with his attack and consume nearly all of the Enji with the mass of iron he unleashed! The vengeance driven man snickers as he sees that he seems to have captured all the Enji before he says,

" A bit too late to forget I am a fully fledged wizard along with my other talents. I am impressed with just how much a valiant struggle you so called heroes gave, but alas it's time for you to realize that your orders dream is dead!

"Magneto then extends his hands and gathers a mass of purple energy before he says,

" Yes, soon no one can escape the fact that the old era will soon be dead! As painful as it will be, it is the only way that true justice, REAL evolution can take effect across the cosmos!

" Ben struggles to glare at Magneto even as only his chest, head and sword arm are not consumed with metal before he says,

" Why, why can someone who was dealt such a tragedy ever want to repeat that tragedy to others? You won't evolve anything by massacring so many people Magneto; you will only be causing the same pain and suffering to repeat again and again!

"Magneto eyes to Ben and gives him a dismissive snicker before he says,

" Give it up charlatan, I heard it all before I assure you. We all wish there was a way that would lead us out of suffering but the truth is suffering is the norm in this universe! The only proper thing to do is to insure that those who are deserving of greatness have what they deserve, while the worthless masses are secure in their proper place!

"Ben struggles to move out of his enemies trap as he responds with,"

That's even more sick logic then the ideals of the people who hurt you! Mutant or normal, human or elf or whatever, a person's fate is not suppose to be set just because of what's in them! Everyone should have the right to live there life, no one deserves their hopes and dreams ripped out of them like a rug!

"Magneto gets even more irritated as he then says,"

Your starting to sound like a broken record spun right out of a cliché fairy tale boy! This is not a petty comic book, everything is not fair! Reality is cruel, and the reality is that for there to be any true justice to are existence the strong must rule while the mindless foolish weak be removed from the top in any way possible! Your cause is a lie, and its time this sham is destroyed!"

Ben begins to have his magical energy surge out of his body before he says

," It's not a lie, it's not worthless Magneto! Something's are cliché for a reason and even if everyone hears them to death it's because they can't be forgotten! There are some core things that can't be dismissed you know, and the right for everyone to have a chance at the life they want is one of them! I know you got a bum deal with a lot of things, but that still gives you no right to justify trying to remake the cosmos in your image!"

Magneto takes a deep breath before he waves his hands again and says,

" Such a sad sight, I get it now. You're just desperate to verify your life's purpose, eh Enji? Sorry, but in the end the truth is that you're not fighting the just battle, you're just a tool fighting for a sham cause! And in the end all of you are nothing but worthless trash stalling evolution! Don't worry, I won't let you go through with the trauma of living such a worthless existence any longer!

" With this two large metal spears from around Magneto till Ben desperately squirms more as he says,

" No, I refuse to expect that my life is worthless!

"Magneto then raises his right index finger before he says,

" I am not giving you an option! "

Ben then sees the spears rocketing right for him before he realizes how close he is to dying and digs deep down to gather all the power he has till he says,

" Then I'll carve my own path! Because I am NOT dying here! RAHH!"

With that Ben's survival instincts kick in and the Star Sword and all the crystal shards in its hilt shine with golden light and just as the metallic spears are about to rip him to pieces his rage explodes with golden light! Magneto and his enemies alike are shocked to see that it's the metal spheres that are shattered instead when they shatter upon colliding with Ben's magical aura!

Magneto floats back at this site before he says,

" What, how did you do that? Where, did that power come from?

" Ben lands on the metal surface as he gets back in to a fighting stance and gives his enemy a deadly serious glare before he says,

" What, did not hear the news? I am the guy who is suppose to save the universe from destruction so in theory I should have the power to get the job done. I don't care who you are or what your cause is, in the end I refuse to die like this or let my friends be killed!

This ends now Magneto!"

With this Ben charges right for the mutant with speed faster than the Master of Magnetism expected! Once more the mutant has a barrage of sharp metal objects head Ben's way but Ben shows he is clearly in the zoon as he dodges or slashes through all obstacles without missing a beat!

In mere moments Ben is right on top of Magneto and the hostile armored man once more raises his barrier just in time to keep the Star Sword out of his body!

Ben unleashes enough pressure to push Magneto back and as James's uncle sees in to Ben's nearly berserk eyes he chuckles bitterly and says,"

So in the end you discarded all lies and submitted to your true desire, your burning passion of survival! I did hear about rumors of a chosen Enji, I did not think they were anything more then propaganda. Maybe I was wrong, but I'll show you my destiny supersedes yours!

" Ben just pushes back harder till he says,

" It's not like that but I am through trying to reason with a metal wall! If you want a war then you got it, but this war is ending right now! Now, time to, huh? Whoa!"

Ben hears something and turns to the left to see a blue energy blast zoom for him! He shrives his head around that and sees more projectiles coming his way till he is forced to disengaged with his attack! He then hears a determined voice he knows all too well say,

" Your right Ben, this has to end now!"

With that James lands right besides Magneto with his energy bow raised. Ben sees that the bow is aimed right for him till he says,

" James, what the hell are you doing!"

James eyes are crystal clear till he says,

" Did you not hear what I just said? I am ending this nonsense."

Doug snickers as he says,

" Man, I knew it, family first eh traitor?

"Ben shrives his eyes to Doug before he looks at James and says,

" James, don't do this, don't make me have to take down another friend!

"James walks forward as he says,

" Ben, do you trust me? "

Ben remains on edge as he retorts with,

" I thought I did, I thought I knew you James. I thought you and I were fighting for the same thing.

" James then chuckles and says

," If you're fighting for justice and order as I am, then trust me.

"Ben and James glare at each other for a few seconds before Magneto laughs and says,

" See hero, see how foolish you are? My nephew was once like you but after seeing how much lies and treachery polluted society, he could not stand to be a spineless coward like his father any longer! So now, pay the price for not giving up on your fantasy boy!

"Ben sees James get even closer to him before he says,

" Damn it, why, why did it have to come to this?"

James curtly responds with,

" Because things are never as simple as we would like Ben Auro. And so its time I put a end this!"

James then unleashes a volley of energy arrows, that all barley misses Ben's body and collides in to the metal structure still holding his allies! Ben does not move a muscle before James repositions his glasses and fires another arrow, right for Ben's head! Ben takes a deep breath and swings the Star Sword like a bat, smashing the arrow back! Magneto sees the arrow is heading right for him and ducks to avoid it before he laughs and says,

" I see you don't have the resolve to take down your comrade Ben Auro! Such hesitation will be your undo, GUH!"

With this Magneto feels a sudden jolt to the head as he realizes all too late that the arrow Ben smashed back ricocheted off one of the pillars in the room, and smashed right in to Magneto's helmet! As the Master of Magnetism sees his helmet shatter he glares at Ben and says,"

Bah, one lucky shot won't save you!"

Ben gives a smug grin as he says,

" Luck has always screwed me over so your right, but, thankfully that did not seem to be lady lucks move!"

Before Magneto can enquire further all of a sudden the arrows James fired in to the metal sphere holding the Enji all glow, before they dissolved in to the metal and shatter it, freeing everyone! As Reid lands on the ground and takes a deep breath before he coughs out some metal and says,

" Damn it, I was nearly frozen and had metal stuffed down my throat in one day! Good thing James turning evil seemed to cause him to lose his aim."

Cloud then takes a big breath before he chuckles and says,

" I would say that James's aim is as true as ever Reid, since it seems he was on our side all along.

" A few of the Enji are confused at this before Magneto turns to his nephew and snarls. His energy then surges around him till he says,

" James, what is the meaning of this? You dare betray me?

"James turns around to face his uncle and says,

" Uncle Magnus, the truth is, I could not have betrayed you if I was never really on your side. I am grateful you wanted me to be at your side, and I did not desire to hurt you but I had to in order to get to the bottom of this. Now, I seen what you truly plan to do and now I have no doubt that I can't let you go on with this! You have to stop, for you, your daughter and everyone else's sake!"

Magneto gets outraged as he says,"

You dare threaten me you pompous fool! In the end you're not only a coward like your father but a rat!

"James then casually walks to Ben's side till he says,

" Is it a coward to give up some personal desire for the greater good Magneto? I don't see it that way.

"Magneto then looks livid as he says," Then you're a FOOL!"

Magneto then uses his power to have metal spikes come at James from all directions, but James responds by aiming an arrow right for the ground till he says,

" Open your eyes uncle!"

James then fires his new arrow right in the ground, and causes an explosion that causes a shockwave of blue energy! This energy causes all the metal coming for him and Ben to shatter instantly and Magneto has his eyes twitch before he says,

" What, there is no way, your power can be on the same level as mine!

" James looks at his uncle before giving a sly grin and responding with,

" Maybe my magic is not on your level yet uncle, but at the very least I can counter act your spells with my own! Part of the reason I stayed on the sidelines of this battle for as long as I did is that I was studying your powers carefully. I may not be able to master the powers of magnetism to your skill yet, but I have a few tricks of my own and I at least understand how you control it, and thus can cancel your control on it!

"Ben laughs and says,

" You always were a top notch studier James; I knew you would not betray us. Er, it was cutting it really close though.

" James nods and says," Well, I am sorry for causing you doubt but, I felt I had to do what I did for the sake of the mission. Good thing you caught on quick.

"Ben shrugs and says," You always had that nod when you're on to something, I am just glad I noticed. I don't know, maybe something was calling to me, maybe I understood your heart, maybe I just got lucky but the point is, squad 7 scores again. Now, let's end this!"

Magneto continues to have his energy explode before he turns to James and says,

" You pitiful clown, don't you dare think I won't hesitate to bury you if you stand in my way nephew! I was prepared to bury the weaklings of the Elrond clan; if you insist on being one of them then you will share their fate!"

James then aims his bow at his uncle before he says,

" Tell me Magneto, is it weak to give up some personal luxuries to do what is right? My father, my grandfather, and those that sided with the Quincy clan all knew that we would have to give up some things. But to insure the stability of the Lylat Kingdom and over all stability it was worth it, I don't doubt that choice for a second. If there is ever to be peace then all members of society must share and compromise for the greater good. King Atem, the Enji Masters, I have faith that they can make this hard but possible vision become a reality! But if you and others insist on never stopping, and never pausing then that tomorrow will never come!"

Magneto chuckles bitterly before he extends his hands and says,

" That tomorrow will never be regardless of what I or anyone will do James! Things will never be fair; the arrogance of the masses will always cause segregation and despair! And so all that's left to do is keep fighting! "Ben has holy light surge around the Star Sword before he then says,

" Well, I am going to keep fighting, to prove to you and all the others that the world we are fighting for is the world that will be there when this war is over!

"His foe's responds is," I'll break your world, and build mine on its ruins! "

Magneto then fires another purple energy blast but Ben charges right for his foe as he says,

" Not a chance Magneto! Take this, Shinning Flare Slash!"

Ben then has the Star Sword explode with light as he charges right at the blast and slashes the blast! James helps keep Ben's path clear and fires off a few energy arrows in to his uncle's beam to help his teammate out and so with this Ben uses all of the power he has to carve through the blast, and slash Magneto across the chest!

Magneto screams out in pain as blood splashes out of him before he flies back to the edge of the room! The other Enji are at last fully recovered and Wyrmmon flies to his friends side before he says,

" All right guys, way to put this creep in his place!"

Doug nods as he goes up and says," Way to pull the moves guys, maybe this guy will learn how wrong he is.

" Ben rolls his eyes and says,

" He is not the only guy who was wrong, right Doug?"

Doug cracks his neck before he says," We will get to that when things calm down ok bro? We are not done here."

Ben nods as he sees Magneto stumble back to his feet, using his own magic to patch up the gash in his chest before he glares at James and says,"

Why, why would you throw away your legacy , your rightful future all for the sake of a feeble peace? You wish to see mutants as the pets of your masters? You insist on letting the pencil pushers in charge getting away with their schemes? By insuring your world's survival, you doom my kind! For the sake of my future, my daughter's future, and all of those who are oppressed, I must see the new world created.

" Ben sighs as he says," Stop twisting things, it's not like that. If some jerks are trying to make us do their dirty work they will pay to, and for the last time we did not do anything to your daughter! Why don't you ask all the unconscious Phantom Lord Guide members who did it when they wake up?

"Tyree then walks up looking furious as he then says," It goes both way Magneto, if you kill one of ours don't expect us to take it lightly!

"Magneto gets back up to his full stance before he says,

" For the last time, I did not kill your comrade and as far as I know none of my men did either!

"Ben sees that Magneto seems to be not showing any signs of deception before he says,

" Well, guess we both have to take each other on their word, unless anyone has any proof.

"Cloud then walks up and says," Magneto, the choice is still yours; either finish this pointless fight or think sensibly before it costs you.

" Magneto begins to have his electromagnetic barrier form around him before he says,"

Proof is such a hallow term Enji. The fact is that my child was nearly killed because of your treachery and I will not let anyone get any with that!

" Ben rolls his eyes and prepares to fight some more before a panicked female voice then says,

" Wait, don't do it father!" Everyone freezes as Magneto then turns to the right and says,

" Polaris?

"Ben then sees that his enemies daughter is indeed walking out of the nearby hall way. Despite the fact that she still seems rather wounded and seems winded from each step she looks determined as she walks to the edge of the platform and says,

" Father, please don't do this! It was not the Enji who attacked me, I am sure of it!

"Cortez and a few of the other Acolytes like Cyclops, Pyro and Chrome also come dashing after the green haired women before a haggled Cortez says,

" My lady, please you still must rest! It's a miracle you're still alive!"

Polaris shrugs and says," This is important, I can't let my father make such a horrible mistake!

"Magneto then goes over to his child and hugs her before saying,

" Polaris, I am so glad you're all right. Your, positive it was not the Enji?"

His responds is a firm nod fallowed up with,

" Yes, it was an odd looking trio using bizarre sound machines to try and kill me.

"Ben nods and says,

" That must have been the three Sithantos agents that attacked us earlier! Looks like it was what we thought, Sithantos was causing havoc all right."

Magneto grasps his hand so tight that sparks launch out of it before he says," I won't show any mercy to those who try and trick me! I will find out who is responsible for this, and I all ready have an idea where to look." James then goes to poke through his pockets before he then says,

" I, might have an idea as well uncle Magnus. After we defeated the three Sithantos sound agents I did not even realize it at first but as we fell some of the stuff in his pocket fell in to my own coat. As we came on board the Avalon and you began unleashing your control on the planets electromagnetic sphere I realized this, and came to the conclusion that someone might have given those assassins extra incentive to kill Polaris. I don't know what value this currency has, but, I figured you might.

' James then takes out a punch of fancy looking Spanish like gold coins before both sides look on in shock. Wyrmmon then shifts the coins before he says,

" Oh man, who would want cash like this? Even Sithantos agents can't be this fond of smelly stuff! Hey, I think I know this smell! That's right, it's the same stench as your perfume mister!

" Wyrmmon points right at Cortez and the mutant nearly looks like he is about to jump out of his skin before saying,

" W, WHAT! You must be mistaken you stupid beast, my perfume does not reek, it's a, "evolved" sense that mutants adore! You're mistaken; there is no way that those are my coins! What, what is it, what are you all looking at?"

Cortez sees that Magneto and the other Acolytes are starting to look very angry before Chrome says,

" Cortez, if I recall just last week you were bragging about being the one to launch your own currency for Genosha, even though are master rejected the idea. Let's take a look!

" In a flash Chrome and Pyro grasp the man with the pony tail before Cyclops takes out some gold coins from his pockets! Polaris gasps at this and says,

" No, Cortez, how could you? You, betrayed me, my father, and tried to trick all of us! How could you do that?"

Cortez is turning paler by the second before shifting his eyes and saying,

" Wait, it's not what it looks like, my lord, and I would never betray you, never! I live to serve you!"

Magneto then once more has his energy surge before he walks forward looking out for blood till he says,

" So you say, you filthy rat! How dare you try to trick me, and try to kill my daughter!

" Cortez then gulps before he dashes back and says," No, it was not suppose to work like this! That Saren, he said if things went to plan all of you would be dead, and I would be the new leader of the Brotherhood! With you as a martyr, they would have all obeyed me! No, NO! AH!

" Cortez tries to make a break for it only for the ground beneath him to transform in to pincers that grasp his feet tightly! As Cortez falls to the ground his master slowly walks forward and says,

" I knew you were far too greedy for your own good but if I knew you were this selfish you would have been disposed of years ago!

You think you could take my place you clown!"

Cortez grasps his fist before saying," Think your some kind of divine messiah? Your far to full of yourself, and, GUH!

" Magneto instantly grasps his hand and causes the blaster Cortez was about to pull out to explode in his face! As Cortez moans in pain the Master of Magnetism raises his hands and says,"

You forgot something very important when this little scheme started moving in your head requires no mistakes! Now, if you wanted wealth so badly, ill give it to you!

" With this Magneto has the traitor's own coins float around him before he flicks his index finger and has the center coin dive right in to Cortez's head! As the coin is being carved in to his skull and other coins begin to shoot right in to his body Cortez screams in pain and says,"

No Magneto, spare me, please! Show mercy! I was only trying to, AHHHH!"

With that various metal objects shoot right in to the man's body from all side before they combine and form a cocoon! This metal cocoon rises above its master and Ben and the others are to shocked and put off by Cortez's treachery to do much but even so Ben clears his throat and says,"

So, what are you going to do with him? You should give him a trail or something.

" Magneto forms a deep grin till he says,"

Very well, I find him guilty. And his sentence will be the same mercy he was willing to show me!

Iron Coffin Execution! "

With this Magneto has his hang glow purple again before the metal cocoon contracts itself and Ben winces as he hears a blood curling scream form within the object. A second later the cocoon glows purple before it flies right out of the Avalon, and heads right out of the planet and for the nearest sun! James sighs at this before he turns to his uncle and says

," Well, I suppose you are entitled to have a personal justice system for your staff, at least he was guilty. So now Magneto, do you still intend to fight us?"

Magneto sees the wary Enji all surrounding him before he turns to his even more weary followers.

He then sighs and says

," Well, it seems I have no choice but to admit I was wrong. That damn Cortez, he would ruin everything for his own greed. Enji, I , apologize for blaming you . I suppose I was, maybe a bit to trigger happy.

" Doug chuckles as he then says," Well, at least your man enough to own up to your mistakes. It's cool, seems its clear we were both played. That dude that gave Cortez the worst advice of his life must have been the one that hired those Phantom punks. What was his name again?"

Cloud curtly responds with,

" Saren Doug, he use to be a Lylat Special Forces agent till he recently defected to Sithantos. Did not think he would be the one to be behind this though. But, hopefully he can't be too far. He must have had contacts, others in on his scheme. Ugh, this could get ugly if we don't find the traitors fast." Farah then scratches her head and says,

" Wait, on the way hear I remember Colonel Mustard ranting on about how he did not trust mutants. Maybe he was the mole, maybe he killed them with the candle stick?"

Cloud shrugs and says," I doubt it, he was with Cid the entire time we were fighting Laxus and the others and Cid did not say anything about him. I doubt Mustard would do this, and I know Cid would not do this. It must be someone else.

Saren, he was a Turian, maybe agent Nihlus can help spot him since from also being a Turian he could help tell apart distinctions we might miss.'

Cloud then activates his com link and says," Hey, Cid, are you there?

"With Magneto no longer holding the planets electronic sphere hostage to the Enji Knights relief after ten seconds a coughing noise is heard before Cloud hears his angry friend say," Cloud? What the hell happened? I could not get the damn coffee machine to work for a while, that Magneto had his ship go all crazy, and I could not hear from anyone! What the HELL is going on? Do I need to nuke something?"

Cloud chuckles and says," Don't worry Cid, things were a little heated but, it's cooled a bit after some clarifications of sorts. Listen, ill fill you in later but right now we still have to take care a few things. Can you get Nihlus to contact us?

"Cid responds with a curt," Yah, be right, wait a second. Cloud, I remember the last briefing I got from that windbag Mustard and he said that Nihlus was found dead a few days ago on the Firefly!

Shut up Mustard, if you hate hearing fat jokes lose some god damn weight all ready its been three years since I know you and you just got fatter!"

Cloud turns pale as he then says,

" What, Nihlus is reported dead? But, then who, damn it!"

Ben then feels an icy knot wriggle around his gut before he says,

" Wait, that guy was, the Sithantos agent? Good grief, he was insuring we were playing his game the whole time!

"Veigue then grasps his fist before saying," No, he was likely the one who killed Ahsoka, and now he is near Clare! We have to make him pay, and shut him down fast!

"Cecil nods as he says," We can't let him have a chance at escaping, we must move out!

"James then sees Magneto looking wary before he says," Uncle, what about you?"

The Master of magnetism gives off a bitter chuckle before he says," I have no interest in the affairs of the Lylat Kingdom, do as you will. You best go quickly; I suppose to get you out of my ship faster ill move it right near Cataclysmal Peak."

Ben chuckles and says," Thanks. Whew, this better be the last surprise of the day, its wearing me out, not to mention I got frost bite at some point. All right, lead the way guys."

With that the Enji move out without missing a beat. Magneto and his followers see the warriors of light quickly head out of the Avalon before Polaris turns to her father and says,

" Daddy, what will you do now?"

Magneto looks solemn for a moment before he sees his broken helmet on the ground and says," I must think carefully about where to strike next my dear, because when I do strike, I will strike very, very hard. Come everyone, back to the command deck"

With this Magneto flings his cape back dramatically as he goes off.

* * *

However with this we leave the complex man, to see how are heroes are going to take care of this complex day! So with this we now turn are view to one of the lobbies in Cataclysmal Peak. All of the senators have been free of petrifaction after Evergreen's defeat and currently everyone has been watching the raging storm breaking out over the Avalon. Everyone has seen that the storm has receded and that power is returning before Clare smiles and turns to the others as she says,

" It looked like the danger has passed, I knew they could do it."

King Laufey stokes his beard before he says," One way or another, the Enji seemed to have gotten Magneto to stop.

"Saren looks around as he says,"

Indeed, if only we could know why. Well, it's still not safe, we should relocate to the basement till we are sure

the danger is past."

Some of the senators are about to say something till all of a sudden a green flash of light appears to the left of the group and moments later the Enji all step out of the portal! Veigue then says," Is everyone ok?"

Clare looks happy at seeing her friend before she says,

" Veigue, everyone, your all right! You look injured; I see you had a rough battle. Wait, where is your new teammate Veigue?"

Hilda looks dismayed as she says," Sadly, in this battle she was brutally killed.

"Clare and the others gasp at this before the blond haired women says,

" No, that's horrible!"

Tryee clutches his fist before he says," We did not see her die, we were busy taking care of business but, we were told Magneto did the deed, right Nihlus?"

The Sithantos spy crosses his arms behind him as he soundly says,"

That's correct Enji Tyree. I was in the middle of a shoot out with hostiles when I heard a series of screams. When I was able to arrive it was too late."

James grasps his hands and says,

" Tell me Nihlus, did you fight the agents of the Phantom Lord Guild or hostile mutants, because by the time we were fighting the Guild Magneto seems too had withdrawn most of his forces to his space ship.

"Saren then fully realizes that James is there before he rasps his hands and slowly tries to casually pass off getting his hands close to his gun before he says,'

Enji Elrond, glad to see your alive. Yes well, it may appear that way but there must have been more forces you were simply not aware of. You see there is much to this situation but I assure that I, GUH!"

In a flash Reid unleashes a burst of speed to smash Saren right in his gut, sending the Turian to the ground hard! Everyone is shocked before Cloud says, Everyone get back, this man is really a Sithantos agent, right Saren! "

With this Saren realizes the jig is up and chuckles slowly before coughing up blood. His holographic disguise then flickers before fading, revealing his true pale white skin and cybernetic implants! Saren then eyes the Enji coldly before he says,

" I applaud you Enji, your an even more clever bunch then I expected, and your quite formable since it seems you taken out Magneto.

" Veigue has his magical aura explode as ice forms around him till he says,

" Magneto did not beat us, nor did we kill him! We simply stopped fighting after we realized there was no reason to fight, and that we were being pushed in to conflict! You dirty rat, you're going to pay dearly for all you did, everything you did to Ahsoka is going to be repaid with interest!

"Saren takes out his PP7 Plasma pistol along with a plasma grenade till he eyes all the Enji and says,

" Ah that, I promise it was nothing personal, just doing my job.

" Laufey roars in outrage as he says," You spy, you dare mock the Frost Giants and all of our guests! You will regret causing such a outrage, I promise!"

Ben nods as he says," You thought you were so smart eh Saren? Too bad you're going to learn how insanely wrong you and your master's plan really is!"

Saren snicker as he turns right to Ben and says," Oh no, it's you who will soon see how worthless your struggles are Ben Auro! It would be for the best if you did not mire your self's in pointless rebellions with fate. Yes, sacrificing yourselves for petty freedoms only serves to further your suffering. The world that lord Xehamaru will create cannot be stopped, and those that are worthy will be allowed to exist in the dark paradise!

"Cloud raises a eyebrow before he says," And you think you're worthy Saren?"

The Turian villain narrows his eyes and says," Why yes Cloud. And by the end of the day, I think Xehamaru will to. This outcome was not unexpected by me, even now you will fail!

"Saren goes to open fire on the senators till Veigue has a pillar of ice erupt right underneath the murderous agent! Saren jumps out of the way but his right arm and leg still get frozen! Doug chuckles before he says," Your even more nuts then I thought if you think you can take us all on yourself man. Your goon squad is busted, your mole Cortez is roasted, and your cover is blown! All that's left to blow is you!

"Doug then hears cannon shots and eyes to the left to see a stream of deadly projectiles coming for him! Cloud and Ben are able to dash up and deflect the shots till Saren laughs and says,

" Oh please, think I would confront all of you Enji on my own? Think again! Combaticons, phase Vector Sigma!

"With this Ben and the others see a black truck, a space shuttle, a black tank, a gray tank, and a helicopter all fly in to the chamber and transform in to large battle robots! Cloud gets wary as he sees theses new robots all form a tight grind around Saren till he says,"

What the, those like some of the new Decepticon Zeon war robots!

" Saren chuckles and says,

" You greatly underestimate my resources Enji. Now, time to die!

Combaticons, go to Bruticus formation!"

With that all of these newly arrived robots have their eyes glow red before they transform once more, in too parts of an even larger robot! In mere moments large feet smash in to the ground before Saren's group of Decpticon's fully combine in to Bruticus and unleash a roar! Ben sees large cannons aim for him before he grimaces and says,

" Great, that's a lot of fire power.

" Saren looks viciously at Ben as he says,

" Yes, I have enough firepower to wipe out a fleet, more than enough power to eradicate a so called chosen one and his pile of, what!"

To Saren's horror he sees a barrage of blue beams collide right in to Bruticus, before the massive robot freezes solid! Laufey then chuckles before he says,"

Saren you worm, your toy is a joke compared to frost giants! This game ends here!

" Saren then sees the king of the frost Giants personally jabs Bruticus in the face to send the robot fusion crashing in to the ground! Ben then chuckles as he says," Looks like you did not plan this as well as you thought Saren, game over!

" Saren looks stressed for the first time before he says,

" Not, just yet! I still have a , AHH!" Cloud unleashes a sword wave to blast Saren back till he says,

" Your only option is surrendering Saren, time you realize your way out of your league.

" Saren staggers back up before he glares at the Enji and quickly takes a Curse Seal of Necrocalcous as he says,

" No, time you Enji realize it's you who are out of your league because NO one is above the supreme power of the dark side!

" Saren promptly smashes the dark gem in to his forehead and dark energy surges in to him! However Ben is un phased at this before he says,

" Trust me, even with that power it's not going to close the gap between us!

" Saren then turns to the frozen damaged Bruticus before he unlashes a primal blood trusty roar and says,"

Then I will just have to use something that will close that gap!"

Saren then uses his power up to take a enhanced leap and land right on Bruticus 's head before the cybernetic parts of his body glow red! The good guys then get tense as Saren has wires form out of his body, and he seems to merge with Bruticus! As the entire robot body begins to change and thaw its only moments before Bruticus has its head change in to the shape of Saren!

This newly combined monstrously extends its new claw like hands before Ben sighs and says,

" Well, and I thought nothing else was going to surprise me today.

"Saren then laughs as he says," Now, this is the end!"

Saren shows off the power of his new body as he ducks an ice blast from one of the frost giants and blasts the giant back with his shoulder cannon. He then looks at the Enji and snarls before saying,

" You stood in the way of Sithantos long enough, die!" The Sithantos agent then opens fire at his enemies and Ben responds with a sigh before he says,"

Whatever I said about big guys falling hard earlier, rinse and repeat because you harmed enough people today Saren!

" Saren just roars before having his shoulder cannons unleash twin streams of red energy at the chosen hero! Ben dodges the blasts, but the impact those attacks still send a shockwave that send him flying! Saren at once tries to slice Ben to pieces with his right claw but Wyrmmon supports his friend by tacking Saren at full speed! The Digimon growls before saying,"

To full of yourself to hear what we said jerk? You're not killing anyone, especially the boss! Electric Inferno!

"The digimon then unleashes the full extent of his fused power before unleashing a powerful shocking blast right at his foe! Saren grumbles in anger but even as his body has sparks ripple around him the transformed Sithantos agent just snarls and says,"

I had enough of you pesky insects! "

Saren then knees Wyrmmon in the head to land a hard blow and then unleashes another salvo of missiles. James takes out those missiles with a salvo of his own before he says,

" Even as monstrous as he is, he is still manageable. Just keep the pressure up!

"With this Reid nods and says

," Oh don't worry, ill topple this monster!"

Reid then has his energy surge before he charges right for the organic and inorganic enemy in front of him. Saren responds with another energy blast from his hands but incoming magic spells from James, Rydia, and Hilda counter act the strike, allowing the Enji Knight to jump up in to the air and say,

" Burning Phoenix!" The red haired warrior then unleashes a burring slash from the Last Fencer that strikes Saren right across the chest and causes an explosion! Saren staggers back before saying," I am beyond being taken down by such meager injuries! You can't stop me!

" Saren then unleashes twin beams from his eyes to blast Reid in the shoulder! Saren is about to attack further before he finds his legs are frozen with a sheet of ice! Veigue then strikes the ground with his sword to cause a pillar of ice to slam in to Saren before he says,"

Whatever you become monster, you are not out of our league! Celsius Caliber!"

With this Veigue, Edge, Cloud, and Cecil all charge at Saren from different angles and cut in to his body! Saren tries to hit his pray but the hero's are too fast for him before he gets slashed across the face by Ben, hit in the neck by Kain and attacked by Doug, Tyree and others! Saren is at last fed up before he has jet thrusters open up on his back and he flies to the edge of the chamber till he extends his arms and says with a earth shattering voice,

" I am through dealing with this Enji, ill just vaporize this entire are! Its, GUH!"

James then shoots a energy arrow right in to the towering bad guys right eye and as Saren staggers back he hisses with anger at seeing James before the red haired Enji says,

" You really should not talk about how great you are when your weak spots are so glaring." Saren then grasps his mutated hands tightly till he says,

" Enough! There is no escape, nothing you do will save you from your fate!" With this the right hand of Saren splits up before to everyone's dread a bomb rolls out of it! As this bomb begins to glow Kain grimaces and says,

" Wait, was that not the same kind of explosive that nearly blew up the conference!

" Cloud nods and says," Seems like it Kain. Now it's coming together, Saren used his robot servants to help push everyone in to each other's throats. "

Saren laughs frantically as the donator acting like his hand glows more and more often before he says,

" You Enji clearly don't understand the value of control. Why else do you think my master had so much trust in me? It's because I nearly always get results, and make sure the situation bends to my liking! The one who insures he can handle any change in the plan will overcome any obstacle clown! And now you will all die!

"James then looks at the bomb and bites his lip before saying,"

Damn it, if we hit that donator we will just blow are selves up!

" Doug shrugs and says," Well, then lets hit him out of the area or something because I am not letting this jackass get the last laugh!

" Roger then freaks out and starts running around in circles while he says,

" No, no, NO! Hurry up and do your job Enji, save me damn it! It was not suppose to go down like this, how am I suppose to live fabulously if I am blow up you jerks! Come on, live up to your deal all ready!"

Saren snickers as he then unleashes another barrage of attacks,

" Tsc, pathetic inferior being, did you really think a worthless leech like you would be allowed to live on in the new era? No chance, today proved who was worthy of surviving the ultimate judgment and being a part of the new world!" Before he or anyone else can say something a new stern voice says,

" I could not agree more, so let judgment pass!"

With this before Saren can say anything a massive iron stake comes crashing down in to his left leg to pin him to the ground! Saren roars in pain as he then says,

" What the, what is this! Huh? YOU!"

Saren then sees none other than Magneto float down behind him with his arms crossed before Saren hisses with fury and says,

" Magneto, why are you interfering? How can you assets the Enji!"

The leader of the mutants looks smug before he says," I am not helping the Enji, I am merely doing what I must to defend myself. After all, that bomb seems like the same bomb as before and you're far too close to my ship.

"Saren tries to get up as he says,

" After everything, you dare defy the true order of the cosmos?"

Magneto shrugs before he responds with,"

My stance has not changed since before, I am doing what I must to insure the safety of my people and that means I will make sure the threats are destroyed.

" Saren looks panicked as he sees iron walls begin to form around him and he says,

" Magneto, you don't understand the situation. It's all, a complex situation you see."

James sees his uncle narrow his eyes and say,"

Oh I am sure it is, but you should have thought twice before forgetting that I told you not to control me.

"Saren aims his cannons at Magneto before his eyes glow red and he says,"

And you always seem to be reminded who you are dealing with? Think I was not prepared for you not seeing the logical path for you? I made sure the Combaticons were built up with metal that can neglect your power! Don't think you can dismiss me, you will pay for, GUH!

" With this a new metal stake smashes in to his right leg causing him to crash to the ground before his would be target says,

" Even if that was true, I'll just use my own metal to handle this. Now, be gone!"

Magneto has the iron form a dome around him before Saren struggles to resist being drawn in to this new object before he says,

" No, I won't let you ruin this! I'll break all of you, and see the new world!"

Ben then powers up before he says," You're going to see a new world all right, but it's not what you want Saren! Shinryukenha!"

With this Ben James and many of the others fire off all they got to blast Saren right in the chest! As Saren gets smashed right in to the newly formed iron dome his chest explodes and he cries out in denial before saying," No, NO! IT, can't end like this, I won't allow it! You will, all be, GUH!"

With this the iron dome closes around Saren completely before a strained Magneto looks deadly serious as he says,

" Well Saren, it would seem the one not fit for the next stage of evolution is you. Be gone!"

The Master of Magnetism then thrusts his hand upward before his energy surges once more, and the dome blasts in to the air! Everyone sees the metal construction get smaller till a few seconds later yet another flash educing explosion covers the sky! Doug sees metal fragments rain down before whistling as he says,"

All right, two for two! Well, looks like that sucker made his last play.

" Ben is breathing hard before he kneels down and says," Whew, that was close but looks like we managed to get past all of the insanity. Er, as long as it's really over this time.

"James takes off his glasses as he says," I think that the battle is over, for the day at least. Despite how much of a mess today was, we managed to get out of it in one piece. Though, it's mostly thanks to a last minute contribution. Uncle Magnus, thank you." Magneto lands on the ground looking more distant than ever before he calmly nods and says,

" I told you, letting Saren pull that stunt would damage the Avalon and endanger the lives of my people. And, I suppose since you helped me realize the treachery of Cortez and make me see who truly hurt Polaris I was in your debt, a debt that has just been repaid. Besides, if I remember we were in the middle of the confidence and now with the interruptions moved out of the way can we not just finish it all ready? This is not the only thing I have to take care of you know.

"Cecil chuckles and says," I suppose things have been delayed long enough. Thank you for giving us another chance to prove our point Magneto. Hopefully we can finish the day by getting all of you to see that we are sincere about are desires.' With this the Chiss senator chuckles before he says," For me I don't think there is even any need for further debate.

After what I seen it's clear that the Sithantos organization if, less then reliable. Furthermore the fact that the Zeon Federation so strongly backs them proves in the eyes of the Chiss that there means of business are untrustworthy and that despite its flaws the Lylat Kingdom can at least be counted on to live up to their word, for the moment. Thus, I think we can give enough trust to support the Lylat Kingdom long enough to work out our differences."

Tali then goes up and nods before the Qurian says,"

Yes, with the expectation of the spy you Enji Knights were willing to give up your lives to defend us even though we could have been your enemies in days. Meanwhile it seems we are just tools to the others. I to will insure that the Quarian race remains loyal as well.'

Clare looks overjoyed as she sees King Laufey and many of the other senators give sighs of agreement before she says,

" Oh, thank you all for coming around! I promise you won't regret this choice! Because I know despite are differences we can come to an agreement that can make everyone at least sort of happy if we are patient enough!

" King Laufey then chuckles as he says,

" Well, we will see about that lass. However, even if it is a pain that your leaders refuse to give us Frost Giants much at least its better working with you guys then being with people that want to stab you in the back! If only you people would be more conscious about people our size there would be no conflict."

Cecil then chuckles before he says,

" Your majesty, like I said before making the entire world fit your size would be unfair to the majority of the people who live there. However, King Atem has been talking about making an entire park in the entertainment district of Neo Arcadia for Frost Giants and other life forms your size. There would even be a snowy area.

" Laufey strokes his chin and says,"

You don't say? This better not be an act, I don't take teasing well.

" Cecil then goes through his pocket as he says,

" I can show you the design blueprints if you like. Like I said, King Atem and those who support him is trying to make a society where everyone can be content." Laufey laughs and says,

" Well, if that's the case, then I say the Frost Giants have more than enough incentive to give the Lylat Kingdom another shot!" Ben grins as he sees the leaders in front of him all looking like they agree with the king of Jotunheim before taking a large breath of relief before turning to his friends," Well, I was nearly frozen, burned, impaled, suffocated, turned to stone, and more but it was all worth it since everything turned out ok in the end. Well, almost ok. Guess there are a few loose ends to wrap up.

" James nods before he sees Magneto still looking stoic before he clears his throat and says,"

Uncle Magnus, with all that's happened, what will you do now? Do you still doubt are true motives, and want to wage war with us?"

Magneto slowly walks up and everyone is on edge before he looks at James in the eye and gives a sly grin. "

I still don't trust the intentions of you Enji Knights entirely, or at least the people who you serve. But, I don't think I'll be waging war with the Lylat Kingdom at the moment. At the very least, it seems the majority of this government appears to be of little direct threat to me and the mutants for now. James, I admit you're more stubborn then I would like. You remind me of Charles, a man who refuses to give up on your dreams. At least you have some integrity, even if you don't understand the truth."

James shrugs as he responds with," I think I do, it's just a different truth then what you see. Even if it's hard, it's something worth fighting for. And, at least I know I have my friends back so I don't have to go it alone.

" Magneto looks at Ben before he sighs and says," The faith to believe in the impossible, it's a long time since I had anything close to a feeling like that. I don't think I can get myself to trust in such a dream again, but the resolve of you so called heroes is formable. So formable, then I'll give you one last chance to prove me wrong, and show me that the dream of unity is not quite dead.

" Ben looks determined as he says," We will show you and all others Magneto, that the world we are fighting for will be there at the end of this war!

"Roger then snickers as he says

," Aw cute, family reunions make me tear. Wait, was it cry or gag? I forget, but I am so sick of whole danger thing, so if you don't mindI need a bar to myself! Thank god all of the creeps got taken out!

"Doug then narrows his eyes as he walks up to Roger and says,

"Almost asshole because that reminds me man. Why did Saren sound like you were in on in on his little scheme?

"Roger chuckles tensely and says

," What, me, part of those ugly guys? Yah right, I was in the same boat as all of you! Can't you see how much my pores are sweating?"

The senator from Roak groans before he says,

" So that's what the smell was, lovely. Still senator, that reminds me. Were where you when that awful lady turned us to stone?

" Roger shrugs and says," Oh come on, I was just in the can when that happened, pure luck."

The Volus senator then crosses his arms and says,

" Then how come you what in the exact opposite direction Roger?"

The leader of the MacFarlane planet starts wiping his head with a napkin before he says,"

Oh come on plug face your suit must have been malfunctioning because you're wrong! I mean, that Saren guy just wanted to talk with me a bit before I went to do a number two. Er, that's all, seriously!

" Roger then sees Ben, Cloud, Kain, King Laufey, Magneto and more all give him death glares before Roger starts sweating slime as Cloud says,

" Senator, I knew you had loose ethics but this is starting to look like unforgivable facts here.

" Veigue clutches his fist as he says,

" You louse, Ahoska died because of you!"

Roger gulps as he says,"

No, she died because Saren shot her a lot. Oh hell. Come on, can you blame me? The man was going to pay me big just to help insure you all died! Not like I know any of you anyway!

"Magneto then snickers as he says,"

Damn gutless trash, you're the most disgusting out of all of them!"

Ben takes out the Star Sword again as he says,

" I think ill agree with you this time. To think I put up with all your damn orders because I thought you were just one of those guys that is nice in the inside! Your even more of a jerk in the inside!

" Roger forms a wide grin as he says," Oh come on, I am one of those guys!

Those, loveable guys that can get away with anything, right! Um, you would not hit a guy with glasses right? All right, look, it can all be explained. You see, AH CHOE!"

With that Roger sneezes and slime bursts out of his forehead, hitting Ben and the others around him! It's not painful but it is extremely disgusting and as Ben and co recoil in disgust Roger instantly runs away! Roger is laughing in a crazed fashion as he says,

" HAHAHA! You will never take me alive suckers!

"Roger then jumps on a stray hovercraft before he says,

" You can't stop me, I am just too sly! So give up and expect , huh? "

Roger sees the area he is running across is more damaged then he realized because as soon as he jumped on board the purple craft the ice shatters! A horrified Roger desperately tries to get the machine started as he says," No, no no no no NO! AHH!"

the ground then breaks causing Roger to crash and roll down the hill in dramatic fashion. As everyone is to dumbfounded to do more than see where this goes Roger at last lands with a thud at the bottom of the area. Roger grasps his knee and moans in pain for a bit before he rolls back up and begins to laugh histerically and saying,

" See, I am untouchable, I AM invincible! Haha, ha? "

Roger then hears some static noises before he turns around and sees a tank of liquid nitrogen sizzling before Roger gulps and says," Oh,"

Before the annoying gray being can finish the tank bursts wide open, unleashing a blast of cold air that is colder than zero degrees!

Ben and the others finish cleaning off the senators gunk from their bodies before they see that the self serving senator is now frozen solid! Ben sees Roger's face before laughing as he turns to his friends and says,

" Ah, karma is nice when it works. Well, maybe being a statue and nearly dying of frost bite will humble him a tad.

' Cloud nods and says," For the sake of his people I hope so Ben. Come on, let's find a nice secure cell for him to thaw in so we can, huh? No!"

To everyone's shock the explosion that frozen Roger also caused the wall to become unstable, and before anyone can react the wall falls down, shattering Roger's frozen body in to countless fragments! As Ben sees a part of the former senators head land right by his feet he winces and says,

" Er, well, so much for the cell. Um, Cloud Sensei is it all right that I don't feel that sorry for him?

" Wyrmmon then turns back to Hiryuumon before the Digimon shrugs and says,

" Eh, don't worry about it boss, this slime face was a double crossing jerk who only seemed to be sorry for himself!

"Cloud nods as he says," It would have been better if he was judged for his crimes but, it seems he would be going away for a while anyway. Well, that's the least of are problems now, at least all the senators are safe. So it looks like it's yet another mission accomplished Squad 7. All that's left is the bureaucratic details but we won't be needed for that."

Magneto then turns around and says,

" It would seem my time is no longer required here either. So, I'll be off to Genosha now. It's time to bring the new wave of refugees to their sanctuary, it's been delayed long enough as it is."

Polaris then arrives on a platform looking relived as she says,"

All systems are clear father; we are ready on your command. I, thought you might be tired so I brought the transport.

" Magneto looks amused as he then says,

" Thank you Polaris, let us depart. James, you grown strong, stronger than I thought you could under the wing of your father. It seems those Quincy teachings are not entirely useless. I'll let you try and play your justice game with your friends for now, then everyone can see just what the true evolution of this universe will be.

" Polaris giggles as she then flicks back her hair and says,

" In his own way, I promise that's one of the highest level of complements' he gives James. Seriously, thank you for everything Enji Knights. I know it, was not the best interaction but I thank you for not giving up and insuring my father did not commit a grave mistake.

" Ben just gives a proud smile and a thumbs up as he says,

" Hey, it's like I said before, just trying to do the hero role right. We are trying to do what's right and all that so glad we were able to pull it off.' Magneto chuckles as he then says,

" At least you pull the hero act properly Ben Auro. Heh, I suppose we will see if you and the Enji can truly live up to your ideals. Now then , fair well."

With this Magneto nods before he and his green haired child fly off back to the Avalon. Ben then sees the ship belonging to the Brotherhood of Mutants all ready prepare to leave the planet before he wipes some more slime off his face and says,"

Well, when you think about it this was nearly the best we could hope for."

Cloud nods and says," Yes, nearly everything turned out as we hoped. Magneto at least appears to not be in the court of Sithantos and we were even able to clear James's loyalty.

"Doug chuckles as he wryly says," More or less man. Still, that was a mightily bold stunt you pulled James, you had the nerve to pull that and not tell us?"

James looks a little ashamed as he turns around and says,

" Come on Doug, give me a break I had to plan this on the spot. I, was not sure who was listening in so I had to take precautions. Still, I am sorry for causing you all to doubt my loyalty. I broke the rules and ill expect the proper punishment."

Cloud then pats James on the shoulder before saying,"

Don't worry about it James, contacting us was impossible when you were with Magneto anyway since he was causing his spell, and you did not really attack at us so there was little treachery on your part. Still, I guess we can have you on clean up duty on the way back to Hallowed Bastion to make up for it."

James chuckles and looks happy as he responds with," I can expect that."

Doug gives a full bellowed laugh at this and says," Oh man James, you really are such a straight arrow. Heh, serves you right for being all shady and making us all doubt you."

Ben looks delighted as he says,

" Eh, I knew James would not betray us. Despite everything I know you long enough to know what you wanted to be. Er, still it was close when you were aiming arrows in my face.

' Hiryuumon grins and responds with,

" When did you guys come up with that plan to trick Magneto boss? That was cool!"

James readjusts his glasses and says,"

We did not, as I said previously it was some tense hopes that Ben would read my singles. Glad you got the idea Ben.

" Ben playfully shrugs and says,"

Well, I figured you were up to something. I guess, I just held on to the hope that you were not a traitor, and that I knew you well enough to know I could trust you. Glad you did not let me down James."

James nods and says,"

Same here my friend, I am grateful for your faith. No matter what, I won't stray from the Enji, or my friends.' Ben nods as he fallows up with," Yup, I think we showed are enemies just how strong the bounds and resolve of the Enji Knights truly are today. Maybe now they will, oh?"

Ben then hears his com link make a noise before he listens to it and says,"

Oh, a message from Lisa? Looks like she sent me a message asking how I was doing during the fight! Heh, I was starting to worry she was not taking me seriously, but I think this really is going somewhere. Well, all the more proof that despite everything, being a Enji is worth every second."

Doug nods and says," You said it bro! All right, looks like are job's done so let's go eat for real! Heck, since I caused you all that grief for nothing James the meal is on me."

James readjusts his glasses as he says,"

So Doug, did you really think I was going to betray you?"

Doug shrugs and says," I admit man; I am a guy who is ready for anything. I figured it was a coin's flip chance either way. But, good thing you showed your true side when you did, I was ready to punch you out cold man.

" James chuckles and says,"

Really, even when you were stuck in metal? Somehow, I don't think that would have ended well for you."

Doug playfully jabs James in the shoulder as he grins and says,

" That's right man, keep assuming things till your face is on the ground! Heh, they never see it coming. Seriously though, I admit, I can jump the gun lickty split at times. But, I wanted to belive in you man James, just wanted to make sure it was worth it."

James looks happy as he says," Thank you my freind, I am glad that it did not come to that."

Ben nods and says," Yup, despite how tense it was glad we made it out all right. All the more proof that we are freinds that can't be torn apart so easy. All right, lets go for that victory meal!"

With this Ben sees Veigue and Clare discuss about notfing Ahsoka's parents for funeral plans before everyone feels down and Ben reacts with,

" Er, think I better take a shower first. Damn that Roger, was a true pain to the end. "

* * *

With that Squad 7 goes off to relax after the tense day, glad that for the most part after everything it ended well. However, before we call it a day we leave are hero's to see if one of the other groups is taking the day's result so well. And for that we now turn to the command bridge of the Avalon once more! As the ship is leaving Jotunheim and Magneto is currently seeing the planet get smaller before his Acolytes now enter in to the room. Chrome at once salutes before he says,

" Master, all of those with any close connection to Cortez are being questioned. If there was any involved with his treason, they won't be able to hide form are telepaths.

"Magneto furrows his brow and says," Good, I won't let any pack of worms derail the world I am trying to build.

" Saber tooth then cracks his neck before saying," What about Sithantos my lord? Saren lied to you!"

Magneto then looks deadly serious as he says," That would appear to be the case. Xehamaru, he too will pay for underestimating me as a mere pawn in his game. We will see who is so easley duped when,"

Before the Master of Magnetism can finish that speech a bright red button buzzes off to his left before Polaris goes to check it and widens her eyes in shock! She then turns to her father and says,"

We have an emergency transmission, from Xehamaru!"

Everyone is shocked at this news before Magneto laughs and responds to this with,

" So, the snake did not have his way and wants to remind me about it? I'll show him who is to be feared. Let it pass."

With that the main monitor on the Avalon goes in to hologram mode, and in seconds the pale skinned former disciple of Master Myers appears! Xehamaru looks his usual deranged self as he smiles and says,

" Lord Magneto, it's a pleasure to meet you in person. I heard there was a few, mishaps at your last meeting and wanted to personally extend my deepest apology for that.

"Magneto at once stands up and furiously says,"

Xehamaru, you truly are arrogant if you think you can con me with that lie! Did you really think our agent Saren could get away with such deception? Did you not think that a plot between him and Cortez would unravel at my fury!

" Xehamaru then looks pained as he says,

" You have it wrong my friend, my orders was for Saren to see your views and bring you in to my order, not to kill you. Saren never was out to kill you, just the Enji Knights and the other senators loyal to the Lylat Kingdom. It was Cortez who was out to get you, while Saren may have contacted him to see if he saw the truth that is Sithantos your lackey let his own greed give him foolish ideals and he seemed to try and form a ploy of his own, a ploy that showed just what a man like him deserved. Why else did Saren or the Raijin Tribe not attack you?"

Magneto raises a eyebrow and says,

" You were watching the battles the entire time?"

Xehamaru licks his lips and says,

" The rumors of the extent of my magic is no lie Magneto, that I promise. I do see why you could get the wrong idea though, Saren could have handled the whole matter far more gracefully so that's why I now contacted you directly to set the record straight. I bear no ill will to you for Saren 's demise, he should have been properly trained to take down the Enji. No, I just plead you to think for what is truly best for your kind." Magneto snickers as he says,

" You have nothing to offer me no matter how you spin your case Xehamaru. I don't seek a war that will only cause more deaths to my people.

"Xehamaru chuckles lightly before he says," I can understand that, but I am afraid the truth is there is no escaping the destiny of this universe. Yes, your people are in danger all ready, even if it's not the danger you think. Sadly, your own traitor Cortez is proof of this. Even the mutants you lead don't seem to have evolved far enough to eliminate the sin that guides there life to pointless ruin.

That would be because the truth is crystal clear, no matter what happens most beings of this broken universe will never be able to evolve past are weakness. The only solution, is to destroy the root of this problem, and create a world where all will TRULY get what they deserve! Magneto, you want a world where you and your kind will be free of petty prejudice do you not?

"Magneto remains silent before Xehamaru then laughs and forms a psychotic face before he goes on with

," I KNOW you do, because I can seen you're the same kind of person as me! Yes, I sought you to join are cause to such lengths because I know you seen the harsh truth to this existence! My world, my family, it was also destroyed by thoughtless masses, with their insatiable desires! I to wanted vengeance, revenge, justice and more for the wrongs I was unfairly given! But I also realized that the injustice given to the world of Slythron would not be corrected, since the people that populate space itself are not able to ever learn!

Imagination and memory are one and the same to so many trash, the only reality is there demented broken impulses!

Bah, they act for neither the past or the future, just the present they can grasp! Such mindless inferior drivel don't seek the truth, they embrace there lies to keep there illusionary worlds going! And since there are too many filth like them in the cosmos, things will never change! That's why; they must all be given their true, final judgment. It's the only true solution, and one that will soon become a reality! So with that Magneto, once more I ask you to join my side. IF you truly want your dream to become a reality, then help me create the paradise that will see it through!

" Polaris looks furious as she says," You truly think we are fools if you think we will trust someone who wants to commit such a scale of genocide!

" Magneto sits back down as he says," IT is hard to trust someone who seems to favor such, extreme methods."

Xehamaru chuckles in a deranged fashion before he says,"

Drastic times call for drastic measures Magneto. Taking wishful actions will only cause the cycle to repeat, and spin the gears of despair again and again. Only an absolute purge of all the sin, ALL the inferior beings that cause such thoughtless acts will insure that a new, better society can be created! So with that Magneto, I ask just want you truly want? With the power I am gathering, I promise you that it will be no fantasy for long. True, it will be costly, but nothing worth gaining is easy right?

" Magneto then leans forward on his throne as he says,

" I do know the meaning of sacrifice from my own bitter experiences Xehamaru. I know, I cannot allow anything to stand in the way of my work. My dream is on the verge of becoming a reality; I can't let anyone undo what I have achieved. The Age of ascension is upon me, and the moment for mutant kind to assume its rightful place in the evolutionary cycle is near. All I have done, all I have endured was to insure that world would exist. And you are right about one thing Xehamaru, as noble as some dreamers resolves are, I can't gamble on the faith of naïve hopes. Still, this is something that can't be taken lightly; I need time to think this over.

" Xehamaru then nods as he says," I understand, take your time. I would hate for anyone to hastily decide there future and I have faith in your intelligence.

"Magneto then has lighting crackle around him before he says,"

I hope your truthful about that Xehamaru, because I Am warning you if you dare try to " persuade" me any more you will see that even your magic can't save you from my fury!" Xehamaru just laughs at this and says,

" Oh don't worry my friend I don't attack those who are worthy of living in my new world. Take your time, and think about who will win when the darkness concurs all! Well, I'll let you rest, have a pleasant day."

With that Xehamaru ends the transmission at once and then continues to laugh in a deranged manner before he calms down and says,

" I saw the glimmer in his eye, the dawning of the truth. Sooner or later he will come around. Fear is the prime guidance of all living beings after all; he will turn to the one thing that can truly liberate him from his fears. Ah, so sorry Saren but I forgot to let you know you were not expected to survive the mission! You were not too bad an agent but, a pawn is quite worth the price of a king! Yes, the Enji may have survived now but they are only delaying the inevitable destiny that awaits them! It won't be long now, all the pieces will be in place and everything will be set!

Master Myers, I can wait a little bit longer to insure everything is perfect. Because when I do make my move, even you and all the other Masters, all the Enji in the entire order won't be able to stop me and NO one will be able to deny submitting to my absolute world! So keep struggling, it will make those precious final moments all the better to savior! HAHAHAHA!"

With that Xehamaru goes off to plot his next dark act, but with that we leave the deranged man because whatever he is plotting it will have to be for another time! Yes, it's been a long day folks but it seems the Enji were able to pull through thanks to the truth extend of their power and skill shinning through! IT seems James proved without a doubt where is loyalties were, and this strength was enough to impress even Magneto and cause him to see the strength of the Enji, for the moment. However, despite this it seems even the deaths of Saren, Saleh and all the others was just a plan for Xehamaru to crafty persuade Magneto to see the purpose to his dark dreams! Will the Master of Magnetism join with Sithantos after everything, and if he does will this tip the odds in the favor of the lord of darkness? Only one way to find out, and that's to stay tuned to the next intense installment of Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars Ben is relaxed and is happy with his progression in the Enji order after the tense conflict brought on by the Magneto debacle. However one annoying person keeps getting in his way. Next time Ben and Brad but heads over a lot of things, Lacus is the biggest one. Finally Ben issues a challenge to Brad but Brad does not even think Ben is worth his time! Will Ben finally put Brad Fowltror in his place? Find out in _**Clashing Wills, The Definition Of Strength!**_

So, with that, time for some special authors notes. Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was the last official chapter to Tales of the Cosmic Wars, hope these bonus chapters got its purpose across. Sigh, since I had not seen any reviews for it, guess I could have done better. Sorry, I tried the best I could to make it a worthwhile addition, this whole time I was going for the DBZ movie angel, a action backed ride that still had value, the good DBZ movies at least lol. Don't worry, this is truly the end, clearly there is no more demand for bonus chapters lol, sigh. Still, my work on Cosmic Wars is not completely finished yet. All right folks, here is the plan. There is going to be no more new chapters but I Am going to now revamp all of Volume one to change it to the normal style. I might add one or two scenes but not much. Ah, well, maybe more than one or two since I suppose your all wondering how the hell things are suppose to make sense with Magneto alive.

Yes, well, I'll say that by the time I am fully done revising Volume one hopefully it will make sense and that it all made the story greater, and just a reminded the effects of this chapter will not change anything past the end of the first volume. So, I think ill post the revisions in groups so that entire arcs will be updated in one swoop and it will be cleaner for everyone.

I, have no idea how long the process will take but, it's not like it's a new chapter so I figured, the demand won't be as high, if there is any left lol. When Volume one is fully revised ill get rid of the old chapters entirely and make the revised chapters the true chapters, I figured I wait till the end to do all the renumbering of the chapters lol, ill save this bonus arc for last so people won't get to confused .

Hopefully all of this will, this effort to make Tales of the Cosmic wars the best it can be will work out, and just maybe more pepole will take it seriously, but I suppose there is only one way to find out if that will prove to be worth it.

So, guess that's everything. Sigh, I figured I would have a job by now, and now I don't even have this to do, grad school looks better with each day. Ah yes, one last thing, my ultimate character guide to Volume three won't be done till I finish revising all of Volume one, I want that to be the final major thing I do with Cosmic Wars to truly absolutely close this chapter of my life.

Till then, that's all. Once more, I would be grateful if someone liked theses chapters enough to leave a review or two.

Hopefully when I hear from you guys I still have my sanity, thanks for all the review so far, and good bye everyone, till we meet again.


	33. Chapter 33: Clashing Wills

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 33 : Clashing Of Wills, The Definition Of Strength._**

Last time Ben and the other Enji had their hands full trying to defend the Zeon pig defector Oolong Grunty from the mass of Zeon forces sent to roast the traitor. Not only did our heroes have to deal with Commander Craft, his forces and the Star Wolf team. But if that was not enough, the vile warrior Barbatos is sent to the space colony by Sithantos priestess Elraine to get his revenge on Stan. Although the odds were against them, Ben and his comrades were able to overpower their foes and force them to retreat, thanks to the help of the Star Fox team.

This whole battle was because Viceroy Grunty was supposed to have top secret data on Zeon 's new ultimate weapon and today we find out just what the fuss was about. That's not the only thing happening in this chapter though; today Ben and another rookie Enji get into a tense fight for personal feelings. Will Ben be able to prevail? Let's go find out!

* * *

After the failed battle at the Twilight Space colony, Commander Craft has gone to report to Weil at the capital of the Zeon federation, Texagrad. After going through the full report Weil is not happy at all after finding out Grunty survived, to say the least, and is making sure Craft gets the message. Once more Craft is in front of his commander in chief, who is currently looking over a data file.

Weil at last snarls before he crushes the data file in his hands and glowers before saying,"Craft, when my company gave you a new and improved body I was more than generous. I should have charged up millions of gil for the cost but instead I was generous and only requested that you fight for anyone that threatens me and my assists. It has been nearly seven years and what has happened? Failure! Ever since this war began you have failed time and time again!

For someone who was once an Enji Master you sure have managed to not live up to your reputation! It was bad enough losing the Apsalus on Mobius, but this is just unacceptable! That yellow bellied pig had the details for Tarkin's most powerful weapon yet, one that could give us the chance to crush the Lylat kingdom to dust! But if the Enji get the pieces of data Oolong had with him deciphered they might press a full out assault to stop the creation of our key to independence!"

Craft just sighs and nods before he somberly says," President Weil, I give no excuse for my failure. I admit I underestimated how powerful Grand Master Myer's son Kira has become. I always sensed the power he had even when I was still an Enji Knight, but he has not only become powerful. He has become a cold warrior who wants to win at any cost. I can tell he will be the greatest danger to our cause."

Weil then looks amused before he leans back on his chair and says," Ah that Kira, he and his Titan Special Forces have been the peskiest of thorns. If he was not so loyal to the Lylat Kingdom, I would have given him your job, Craft. At this rate you will not be here much longer!"

Craft just bows down before he says," Forgive my failure to our cause, I promise I will not fail on the next mission.

Weil narrows his eyes and harshly says," You really should be executed for failing me so many times, but luckily for you I can't just let someone with your skills go to waste. "

Craft gives a prompt salute at this and says," Thank you sir, I promise I will not fail to bring glory to Zeon!"

Weil chuckles as he answers with a smug," Of course you won't, now go before I change my mind." With that Craft leaves and Weil is by himself. The president of the Zeon Federation just strokes back his hair with a comb before he says," Bah, why is it so hard to have people that can get things done?"

Before he can answer all of a sudden a younger male voice says,"

Maybe if you notified the right people in advanced then you would have the ones who could get the job done at your disposable. However, it's hard to get that to happen when you don't let in your best asset."

Weil widens his eyes before he suddenly says," That voice, so you have come back."

The same voice from before chuckles before playfully saying," Is that what you have to say after we haven't seen each other for so long, father? "

The voice that is talking to Weil reveals itself from its hiding place in a swirl of rose petals to Weil's side. The figure is a man in black with his face covered by a hood. The man puts down his hood to reveal an almost feminine looking face with a sort of short pink hair and black eyes.

Although he could be mistaken at first glance to be female he is without a doubt a very deadly man. Not only is he the son of Weil Zabi, he is **Marluxia**, the Graceful Assassin of the Organization XIII of Dark Enji! Weil sees Marluxia looking amused before he says," Huh, so you have come my son. Have you come to your father to give him a gift or to give him death?"

Marluxia just chuckles slightly before he says," Don't be so modest father. You would be dead in a second if I wished, so relax for I have not come to kill you just yet. I did not come to spend some quality time with you either. I am here as an official messenger from my superior, _Xemnas."_

Weil just laughs and scornfully says," So, they think they can send my own son to threaten me? Anger me too much Marluxia and your entire group will see just how Weil Zabi responds to being muscled!

Marluxia just crosses his arms before he flatly says," Now then, no need for theatrics like that I assure you. Your role in this war is ideal for are plans. I assure you Xemnas did not send me to intimidate you, just to ask why you did not ask us for our help in your failed mission."

Weil then freezes for a second before he tensely says," How did you know about this? Only Tarkin, Craft, and the Zeon research division top staff knew about the details of the departure of Oolong!"

Marluxia just forms a wide closed malevolent grin before responding with," Maybe dad you are not as in control as you think. Xemnas was very displeased you did not trust us enough to inform us about this."

Weil then grasps his fist tightly before he says," Now see here boy. I don't need you dark side wielding fools or Sithantos to get things done! The Army under my command is the strongest in the universe!"

Marluxia just sighs and says," If that were so, then how come you let the Enji repel your attack force? How come you can't get faction leaders like Magneto, Czar Zhul, Atroctius, the various grand crime lords like M Bison, Geese Howard, The Mac Dougall Brothers, Shao Kahn or the others to officially fight under your banner? Could it be a lack of faith in your ability to win? Just a few days ago the world of Genosia firmly rejected your offer to join your confederate government."

" Weil just snorts at this and says," Please, I don't need a bunch of mutants to steam roll the Enji Knights. "

Marluxia just nods and says," True, the mutants are nothing but genetic failures compare to the true superior beings such as myself and the others of the Organization. Those who have merely been mutated by fate can never compare to those who have a true understanding of the true nature and power of the cosmos. Still, don't be too proud of your technological terrors mister "president". Having as many toys as you can build still does not make you above the true superior beings; all your weapons combine pails in compression to the grandiloquent power that dominates over all, the power the Organization of Dark Enji wields! Soon the time will come when all that reject the true nature of power will be reduced to nothingness!"

Weil begins to turn beat red before he loudly shouts," Don't you talk to your father like that or,"

Before he can finish his sentence his son flash steps behind him in a blink of an eye with his hand on his dad's shoulders! Marluxia quietly but dryly says,"

Now there dad, you might want to lose your temper. I already have no mother in this world and it would be so "heart breaking" to be an orphan, not to mention the new ruler of the Zeon federation! Not to mention it will be amusing to see my step brothers and sisters desperately try and devour each other to be seen as your true successor. "

Weil flinches at his son's speed before he just sighs and says," I see you are as scheming as ever, boy."

Marluxia just laughs loudly and says,"Where do you think I got it from, father? After all, it was because of that "accident" that happened to uncle Gihren and Grandfather Degwig that allowed you to become the ruler of the Serpent corporation and get the position in the Zeon Federation that made it easy for you to become president when Ansem lost his life."

Weil just eyes the man in black fiercely before he growls out," Tsc, don't forget that even though you were born with a huge amount of magic energy, thanks to your mother it was my machinery that allowed you to reach the strength you have today!"

Marluxia just walks forward and looks out the window before he says," Oh relax, I don't want your job, politics bore me."

Weil just chuckles a bit before he fallows up dryly with," Still, with your talents and the Zabi blood in you I am surprised that you are not the leader of your batch of Dark Enji by now."

Marluxia just closes his eyes as he chuckles softly and says," As strong as I am dad, there are many more powerful Dark Enji who are leagues beyond me, like Commander Ravxen and Xemnas. Still I am touched that you have something nice to say to me. For that I will leave now with letting you in on something.

Number three in our order, _Vexen _is working on something just a powerful as Tarkin's newest project. It will be fun to see what gets finished first. Good bye father I have people to kill, try not to get yourself shot in the meanwhile, well, for a while at least. "

With that the dark Enji disappears in a whirlwind of rose petals, one falls on Weil's hand and he crushes it before he sneers and says," Heh, so they think they can scare me with my own son, huh? They do not understand me very well. No matter who tries to take my power away from me they will not get very far, no matter if they are a King of the Lylat Kingdom or my own family! HAHAHA, I wonder if Xehamaru will find out about this soon as well. No matter, he can't stop me either .Still, I did not expect Grunty to survive with the data intact.

Tarkin might not like it, but he will have to speed up production of the weapon. King Atem, Marluxia, they all fail to grasp that the nature of war, the nature of power has moved beyond there primitive grasp of it!

It's not just who can get them the most muscles, swords and magic, it's about mastering how people work, how to make all aspects of people work for you! In the end it's not magic, hate, love or anything else that decides who the best person is, it's all about control, ALL about money! I have mastered that more than anyone else in the universe and that's why no matter what, I will make the name of Weil be inscribed into every person's mind in all of space! "

* * *

As Weil is stroking his own ego, Ben and the Enji have returned to Hallow Bastion to recover from their intense struggles with Magneto and the agents of Sithantos. Meanwhile at the space castle on the moon called the gate of _Zedan_, since the outcome of the Twilight Space Colony battle Kira insisted that Oolong be brought there so he would make sure that the pig was absolutely telling the truth and had no secret weapons on him before he was brought to King Atem.

Since then and to this moment, Oolong is being guarded by the master chief in the Titan's interrogation chamber and at this moment Kira himself steps in. Oolong sees the son of the Grand Master swiftly enter before he flinches and says," Hey, what's the big deal Oink! I want to see the King! You there! You said we were going to meet King Atem himself right away, so why am I locked up in this box? I have been pacing around here for days!"

Kira just unfolds his hands and calmly states," If you will quiet down I will explain all to you. It is alright Chief; I will deal with him alone."

Master Chief quickly glances at his superior and says," Are you sure?"

Kira just looks amused and says," Do not worry, I want to have a word with him privately, that's all."

With that the Spartan soldier leaves the room, leaving Kira alone with Grunty. Once the door closes Kira gives the Zeon defector another sharp gaze before he says," Ah, now we can talk without any distractions."

Oolong just raises an eyebrow and says," What do you what now, oink? I was nice enough to expect your terms! You already have the disk with the info, what's the matter, you fancy Titan boys can't figure the data out?"

Kira just slowly paces around the table before he says," You Zeon fools think highly of you, but there is no problem there. The data was encrypted, but nothing my team had any problems figuring out. Although it was incomplete we now have a grasp on Azrail Tarkins newest idea."

Oolong then chuckles and says," In that case, why am I here and not seeing the King to talk about my place in the rest of the war?"

Kira stops pacing and merely looks at the blank wall in front of him before he says," Oh, you may have given us the data but you forget we still need to go over your terms of surrender. You may have gone over to our side, but you still have committed major war crimes as one of the chief Zeon leaders."

Oolong gulps before he tensely says," What's your point? I already have your word that I am going to get amnesty for this; it's the game of war, Oink!"

Kira then chuckles darkly and says," People like you who only value money think everything is a game. You do not know what it means to feel fear. People like you don't care what happens to others as long as you are rich. People like you are nothing but fuel for the chaos that plagues this universe."

Oolong then starts to get annoyed before he says," No matter what you say we had a deal, I gave you what you wanted, so now let me go relax in some isolated mansion so I don't have to put up with your yapping. After all you Enji are people of your word, right Oink?"

Kira just grasps his gloved fist tightly before he slowly says," I am more than just an Enji Knight Grunty, I am the one who will bring order to this Universe!"

With that Kira puts out his hand and uses his magic energy to begin to choke Oolong Darth Vader style. As the short piggish figure finds himself loosing air quickly he mutters out," Hey hey! What are you doing? We had a deal! It's getting hard to breathe in here, Oink!"

Kira just gives the pig an intense glare as he says," I decided to change it a little. You have committed far too many crimes to just pay your way out of it Grunty, those who sin shall get the punishment they deserve."

Oolong starts to freak out before he gasps out," You can't do this to me; you're an Enji Knight oink!"

Kira just grasps his fist to a tight ball before he says," I told you before; I am committed to bringing order to this universe, no matter what. My father and the others may be chained to their pathetic values but I hold no such limitations. I know how much influence you have, how many friends you have in the political system. I won't risk a porky weasel like you buying your way out of justice."

Oolong sees the absolute resolve in the man's eyes before he freaks out and says," No, you're crazy! You think you can get away with this when I already had a deal with the king!"

Kira chuckles slightly before he says," That's true, but he will understand when they all see how devious you were, trying to kill the king with a secret bomb until I stopped you. Goodbye."

Oolong sees the leader of the Titan Special Forces Wait, c, can't we make a deal? Oink! "

Despite the pig's plea Kira does not show mercy and kills Oolong by using his power to make him explode from the inside in a way similar to the way DBZ's _Freiza_ killed _Krillen_! Hearing the explosion, Master Chief and a female with tan skin and short hair, Mara Hill enter into the room with several additional soldiers around them. The Spartan Commander sees the blood all over the room before he sees his superior and says," Commander! Are you alright? What happened to Grunty?"

Kira wipes pig guts off his uniform without pause before he replies with," It seems the Viceroy was a spy all along. He had a bomb deep within him that he was trying to save for King Atem, thankfully I was powerful enough to sense it and cause it to go off. It was not a very powerful blast, it clearly was intended to take him and the King out and no one else. Such an attack cannot harm me though."

Agent Hill looks troubled before she glances at Kira, then at where Grunty use to be before she crosses her arms and says," What should we do with the data he gave us? Maybe it is all fake, some sort of trap to set us on a wild chase."

Kira clears his throat and says," No, I believe it is real, otherwise they would not have attacked us so hard to make us believe he was telling the truth. Inform my father and the King's staff what just happened and then send _Paptimus Scirocco_ and his squad to check the areas the data indicated just to make sure what we are dealing with."

Chief, Marta and the others all salute before in unity saying," At once commander! "

The master Chief and the other troops leave Kira to fulfill his orders, leaving the Enji Knight alone. Kira just glances at the remains of his victim before he says,"

A fitting end to a foolish greedy pig, anything else would be inexcusable. Father is so foolish to think there can be forgiveness to such weak beings. If he and King Atem do not realize what must be done to win the war soon, I must be prepared to take matters into my own hands in order to truly bring this chaotic anarchy to an end and bring true reformation to the universe! "

* * *

As the son of the Grand Master goes to analyze the data on Zeon's ultimate weapon for him, let's see what is going on with Ben. After his last mission, Ben has been taking it easy. Despite what Kira thinks of Ben, Cloud and the other Enji are starting to see Ben's commitment and determination and Cloud gave Ben a hint the day before today that Ben just might be one of the names being looked at for becoming a full Enji Knight!

Because of this news, Ben is feeling great and completes today's classes and missions with stride. At the moment, he and James have completed their magic class with Enji knights Strago Magus and Raine Sage and are now going to meet Doug before heading to dinner. James takes in all that he saw Ben do today before he chuckles and says," I'm impressed Ben, I thought it would take you until after the holiday vacation to learn that flying spell."

Ben grins before he responds with," Thanks James. Maybe it's the Star Sword or maybe I am getting better at focusing but lately I feel like I can do anything!"

Ben's red haired friend chuckles before he says," I would not get overblown. Still I must admit you have definitely have gotten better than you were months ago, when you could barely cast an attack spell without it almost always heading back in to your face! That Star Sword is definitely powerful though. I don't think anyone has any doubts these days the truth of its power so I suppose your half way to proving your destiny is legit."

Ben sees the smirk in his friends face before he says," Hey, give me a break! The Star Sword is great, but it's not the only reason I have gotten stronger, you know. It chose me in the first place because it saw my desire for justice and to be one of the best heroes in all space!"

James shrugs and says," If you say so, hey there's Doug. Looks like some other guys are with him."

James is correct as Doug is on the other side of the hall coming towards them and with him are Stan's son Kyle and Kyle's friend Loni Dunamis. The trio sees Ben and James and head over to them. Doug greets his pals with a grin before happily saying," Hey, there you guys are! So, ready for some fun two weeks of vacation boys?"

Ben looks conflicted before he says," It's hard to believe they really give Enji knights time off. I mean what happens if the planet gets invaded?"

James responds with a confident," Relax Ben, all the Enji do not get off at the same time. It goes in two-week shifts, and our break just happens to be in time for the holidays.

Ben looks out the window and sees the sky is unleashing a light snow flurry before he sighs and says," I guess that's not so bad. I admit it would be nice to have some time to relax. Although I will probably miss this place once I get home. "

James raises an eyebrow before he inquisitively says," What's the matter Ben, you do not like your place?"

Ben responds with a reluctant," Let's just say I was happy to get to here because there's not much stuff to do at home for me that's interesting. Still I do admit all these fights lately have worn me out."

Kyle laughs at this and says," No kidding Ben, you have been on fire lately. I mean you even saved my dad from that Ax wielding weirdo!"

Ben tries to keep a modest face as he joyfully responds with," Oh, I don't know, I just weakened him a little until your dad kicked his butt."

Loni laughs at this and says," Oh don't be so modest Ben! Stahn said you wiped the floor with him!"

Kyle eagerly nods and says," Yeah, my dad told me how you were fighting almost on the same level as him! I admit I'm a little jealous. "

Ben looks happy as he rubs the back of his head and says," If Captain Stahn said all that then I guess I have gotten stronger."

Kyle then goes on to say," What's your secret, Ben? I always wanted to be a hero like my father and have trained hard all the time to get just as powerful as him. Yet since I got here, I barely progressed at all."

Ben responds with," Don't worry about it Kyle, you have the blood of the hero in you, so as long as you keep it up, you will definitely get a shot at your dream. As for me, well I do admit the Star Sword has giving me more power than usual. But even before that, I always wanted to be a hero. Unlike you Kyle, no one sees my parents as heroes, or anything else for that matter. I just live in a middle class family in Transford town.

I guess I could thank my cousin Max for giving me the courage to dream of becoming an Enji Knight. Unlike me, Max was a born master fighter. When he was ten he already was the best hologram game fighter in town, he quickly rose to become the top virtual fighter in the planet under the nickname the "White Lightening" among others."

Doug suddenly drops his jaw before he says," Wait a sec, your cousin was that guy? He was a legend! He was undefeated until he vanished from the game circuit without a trace!"

Ben chuckles before he sensitively says," He did not vanish; he just joined the Enji order."

James readjusts his glasses before he says," If that is true how, come we never see him here? "

Ben emits another sigh before he responds with," It's because he is in a deep cover mission in the Zeon core worlds, something about finding a way to beat them. He keeps in touch with me by e-mail to ask how I am doing. I last got a letter from him a month ago and he said he was glad I was still alive. I could ask one of the masters where he is but the one in charge of secret operations is Commander Kira, and getting info from him is like walking the plank.

In any case even though my fighting skills were quite pathetic when I was young, Max kept telling me to keep going and he trained with me every weekend until the day he left to join the Enji. It's thanks to his training that I am here today. That's just another reason I am not going to give up on my dream. I am going to keep my promise with Max and be a great Enji Knight just like him!"

James thinks for a moment before he responds with," Well, Ben, at least you are motivated."

Doug nods and says," It seems to be paying off, too. You may not realize it, but our squad is one of the most successful of the rookie squads. Only Ezan and his squad have a better record of successful missions."

Ben looks confident before he says," Well, if only Ezan is above us that means that I am getting closer to my dream than I realized! Ezan is good but I will just train even harder until I am on his level, so we can see who is the one that deserves the title of best rookie. I mean, we survived battles with serious threats like Sigma, Ganondorf, Magneto and even Xehamaru! Man, I feel like nothing can stop me now!"

Everyone chuckles for a bit till all of a sudden Kyle sees something and tensely says," Hey, Ben, watch out behind you!"

Ben does just that before he widens his eyes and says," Huh, whoa!"

Ben looks around to see a garbage can heading right for him! He dodges to the side as it slams into the wall and breaks in two! Ben soon sees that the one who threw the can hard was Brad!

Brad and his four usual" Homies" as well as Tidus, Vaan, Yuna, Wakka and Lacus are all walking from the other side of the hall. It seems that Brad is in an angry mood since he nearly knocked Ben's head off with the speed he kicked that garbage can. Lacus hears the impact and winces before she says," Careful, Brad you could hurt someone."

They are on the other end of a long hallway, so Lacus did not see Ben at first, or sees Ben furiously glaring at Brad. However Ben's anger only grows as he sees Brad strut up and say," Well that's their problem, Lacus doll! I don't care about people too stupid to get out of my way right now, this is an outrage! I can't believe they won't let me advance to the next rank by now; I have defeated every single loser who got in my way!"

Mondo just shrugs and says," Wasn't Captain Sabin mad at you for ignoring when he told you to protect the village before?"

Brad just spits on the ground and says," So I left the village up to you and Tidus to protect while I busted up some Zeon bots. You two had it covered and I hate just waiting around!"

Lacus sighs before she says," Brad, haven't you learned by now that you will never get respect unless you obey your orders sometimes?'

Brad just grasps his frustrated girlfriend by her arm and grins before he says," You are the one who should know by now Lacus that the unstoppable Juggernaught follows only his way, and that is the way that crushes the most losers."

Lacus sees Brad form a wide grin before she smiles back and says," Oh Brad."

Brad gleefully goes to kiss Lacus before he notice's Ben and the others giving him various looks. Brad at once gets angry before he says," Hey, what are you losers looking at?"

Ben just struggles to hold back his disgust before he angrily answers with," You just nearly kicked a garbage can into my head!"

Brad just gives a cocky grin before leaning over and saying," Not my fault if you are dumb enough to get in my way."

Lacus at once narrows her eyes and says," Brad, enough! Hello Ben, how are you today? I apologize for this; Brad is in a bad mood because Captain Sabin is giving him a hard time for disobeying orders."

Ben just takes a deep breath and gives a small smile before he says," Its okay, Lacus, you have nothing to apologize for."

Brad grins even wider before he says," He's right, cuz I'm not sorry!"

Ben just chuckles darkly and wryly says," You know Brad, maybe if you listen once in a while you might get what you are looking for, but acting like an annoying five year old is not going to impress anyone, no matter how strong you are."

Brad just laughs at this and says," What's this now, a weakling like you thinks he is so tough?"

Doug then rolls his eyes and loudly says," Shut up Fowltror, while you go being an idiot we have been doing our jobs as Enji in training correctly and while it's sometimes a pain, it pays off."

James then sternly adds," You are also seem to be forgetting that on our mission in the world of Mobuis you attacked that cloaked warrior with the mask and got thrashed around like a toy."

Brad instantly clutches his fist at this and says," You losers do realize I was fighting at only using like fifth teen percent of my true power right? If I knew that guy was as tough as that from the start, I would have gone all out and messed him up but he side-lined me before I could get started."

Ben responds with a quick," Whatever, Brad. Even if you have a huge amount of power you will never get far with your selfish attitude. The real strength of a hero comes with working with his friends to bring justice to those with harmful desires."

Brad just laughs loudly at this and says," Man, you're so annoying with your lame friendship speech. There are those who have power and those that don't. In the real world the strong are the winners and the weak fall, that's just how it is. I always was and still am the strongest man ever since I was born. Only weaklings who are desperate for power team up to make up for their lack of real strength."

Ben growls again before in a strained tone he says," Brad, I have no idea how the masters put up with you, but you are too selfish to be a true Enji Knight!"

James nods and says," Part of me wonders if the Masters are just keeping you around because they rather keep you under a close watch."

Brad just gives James a dirty look before he says," Watch it four eyes, sure you're not talking about yourself? I heard about how your family is up to funny stuff. I knew you were odd Elrond but I did not think you were a dirty dealing half elf mutant traitor!"

As Brad's goons laugh Ben sees Lacus look upset at her boyfriends words before he grasps his fist and shouts out," I won't let you bad mouth my friend like that Brad! James proved that despite everything there was no way he would ally with Magneto and his ideals, I trust him without a doubt! I am sick of you talking about stuff that is only real in your head. If you keep talking trash to my friends like that I am going to make you regret it."

Brad just cracks his neck at that and narrows his eyes before he angrily says," Watch it loser, or I might lose my temper and "accidentally" throw you out of the planet!"

Lacus sees the two men she knows well glaring at each other before she clears her throat and says," Brad, Ben please stop this! Brad stop looking down on Ben and the others! And Ben, I know Brad makes it hard to see but he believes in justice just as much as you. Right Brad?"

Brad chuckles again before he says," My girl is right. I hate both Zeon and Sithantos for begin a bunch of lame cowards that tick me off. Lacus here knows I am the best, now why can't you be smart enough to see too. Here doll, let me give you a reward for begin so smart."

Brad kisses Lacus and starts to make out with her, but Lacus pulls back after the first kiss out of embarrassment. Ben then starts to get really angry as Lacus says,"

Brad not in front of everyone, like this!"

Brad chuckles again, this time with a hint of anger before he says," What's wrong Lacus, there's no need to be like that. Everyone knows you're my girl, so it's their problem if they don't like it. Besides, maybe these losers will see what being loved is like."

Ben starts to turn red before he instantly shouts out, "That's it!

James and Doug both cringe as they both think," Oh_ great, he's snapped."_

Ben just lets his rage explode before he goes on to say," I put up with your insults for too long, Brad Fowltror! You are strong but I have gotten strong too. I fought several powerful opponents and made them retreat and I will not take any more insults from some lazy guy who just does whatever he feels like. That's why I challenge you to a match right now!"

Brad rolls his eyes at this and says," Whatever. Hey Lacus, I was thinking you should cut your hair to look like that star so you will look like her."

Ben is jarred from Brad's lazy respond and clears his throat before saying," Hey I just challenged you to a fight!"

Brad snickers before he turns back to Ben and says," I heard you loser, but I don't feel like it. You're too easy a win to fight now, and I'd rather fight when I can get some money for it. Yo, Tidus!"

Tidus raises an eyebrow and responds with," Yeah, what?"

Brad forms a big grin and says," You said you were bored earlier, so why don't you take on this loser. It will be a fun way to kick off our vacation."

Tidus looks excited before he cracks his knuckles and says," Sounds good dude, let's do it!"

Yuna sees Ben and co's angry looks before she chuckles lightly and says," Tidus, you can't just rush in like that."

Tidus just laughs and snaps back with," Oh, don't worry, Yuna this will be a good time to improve my ranking. Think of it like the Besaid Aurochs beating an extra team to make it to the finals!"

Doug laughs at this and says," You're a fan of the Besaid Aurochs? Everyone knows that they have fallen pretty far this year. The Yakki Giants are the number one Blitz-ball team this year."

All of a sudden Wakka narrows his eyes and chips in with," Hey mon, don't go dissing the Aurochs, I use to be their captain and they are still the number one Blitz ball team in the universe!"

Tidus crosses his arms and says," You tell them, Wakka!"

Doug sees the two high five each other before he moans and sarcastically says," What, are you crazy?"

Wakka glares at Doug before he says," That's it, mon I'll take you on too!"

Doug just winds his fist up before he aggressively says," Bring it on!"

James sees his comrades looking pumped up before he sighs and says," Hey, how come you two get to have all the fun?"

Brad chuckles and says," If you're so eager to lose as well, then we will have a three on three match. CJ! Go help give me a laugh and fight with Tidus and Wakka."

The large black man just nods before he grins and says," Sounds like fun you know?"

Brad then crosses his arms and lays them on each other before he smugly says," All right losers, come to the ring in an hour or don't show your faces around me again! Come on Lacus, let's go find Sabin so you can tell him why he is wrong and then tell everyone about the fight. I can't wait to see a good beat down."

Lacus sees Ben's anger face before she gives a soft smile and says," Oh great, sorry about this Ben. "

With that Brad, Lacus and the others leave Ben and co to go somewhere. Once Ben is sure Brad and co are out of hearing range he just grasps his fist tightly and says," That Brad, he thinks I am not worth fighting huh? It's time his overgrown ego gets chopped down a peg or two."

James just sighs and says," Remember, Ben that we are facing Tidus first, and he is not so weak himself."

Ben takes a deep breath before he closes his eyes and says," I know, it does not matter though, because I will not let myself be defeated here no matter what!"

Kyle looks revved up before he says," That's the spirit Ben! Hey don't worry. I think you are a far better Enji then either Tidus or Brad. Come on Loni, let's spread the word for the match, we only have an hour, so let's get going!"

Loni gives squad 7 an thumbs up before he energetically says," Sounds good, good luck guys!

* * *

With that, Kyle and Loni go to also spread the word about the battle, as Ben, Doug, and James get their bodies and weapons ready for the fight. An hour later, the three, along with Moz and Hiryuumon, go to the fighting grounds to see Tidus and the others waiting for them already. Ben just grips the Star Sword tightly before he says," Looks like they are ready."

Moz flies around the area before he says," My, it seems like there is quite a crowd, Kupo!"

Doug shrugs and says," Between Brad and his crew and Kyle it seems half the people in the temple came here!"

Doug is right as the match viewing seats are filled with many familiar faces. Some of them are Cloud, Barret and Tifa, Squall and his friends Zell and Rinoa, Luke and his friends, Auron and Wakka 's wife Lulu. Ezan and Lisa, even Grand Master Myers! Ben sees everyone before his look hardens and he says," With all these guys here there is no way I am going to lose. " _Besides I can never live with myself if I lose in front of both Lacus and Lisa! _"

Brad sees squad 7 walking up before he gives a wild jock like yell before he says," Well, it looks like you guys weren't stupid enough to wuss out on this after all. Time you peons get put in your place."

Ben manages a slick grin before he quips out," Funny, that's what I was about to say to you!"

Tidus then groans before he says," Hey, you're fighting me, remember?"

Lulu sees her friends looking passionate before she sighs. She then turns to Auron before saying," Well, it looks like Tidus and Wakka are going against Cloud's boys. What do you think Auron?"

Auron eyes the soon to be fighters carefully before he responds with," Cloud's rookies have continued to improve while Tidus has slacked off his training lately. If he does not fight with his all, he might be in for a shock."

Lulu nods before she says," Same with Wakka, I just hope they do not make fools of themselves.

Ben tightens his gloves before he turns to the others and says," All right, it's time."

Hiryuumon just grins and says," Go get them, boss! "

The three step in to the ring and their opponent's do the same, the judge droid appears out of the floor. The inorganic being swerves his head around the area before he says," Alright, this will be a three on three match. You will lose if you are knocked out of the ring or you lose consciousness. Killing is forbidden. Now then, Ben Auro, James Elrond, and Doug Fitter VS. Tidus, Wakka, and CJ. Ready, set, fight!"

Ben hears a gong sound before he instantly takes out the Star Sword and gets in to a fighting stance before he strongly says," All right, let's go!"

Tidus at once hunches over and eagerly says," Game on!"

Tidus charges at Ben with his powerful sword Calabolg and collides his blade into Ben's sword resulting in a dead lock. As they do CJ cracks his knuckles and says," It's time to bust a few punks heads, you know! Which one of you guys wants to go down first?"

Doug just gives a mocking gesture and says," You're the punk big guy! This one is mine!"

James shrugs as he takes out his energy bow and says," I suppose if Ben is going to fight Tidus and you are going to deal with CJ then I guess I am left with Wakka."

Wakka takes out a Blitz Ball and starts dribbling it around before he says," Hey mon, you ready to lose in style?"

James nearly looks annoyed before he says," Is that a Blitz-ball? Give me a break; your playing the wrong game!"

Wakka then sports a serious face before he says," Shows what you know, try this!"

Wakka then kicks his custom ball the World Champion at James. At first James is not sure what to make of this but jumps out of the way. Good thing to as the ball collides in to the ring and crushes the stones it lands on! James sees the ball quickly rebound back to its master before he says," I see, he uses his magic energy to enhance the power of the strike, seems he can summon it back to him at will to. Still, if that's the only weapon you have though, it's going to be a problem for you. Hey where did he go? "

To his shock he gets a answer when he hears from behind" Right here mon! "

Wakka is faster than James realized when he picked up his ball and attacked James again in a blink of an eye! James has just enough time to knock the ball off course with an energy arrow and lands back on the ground. Wakka sees this and rubs his nose with his free hand before casually saying,"

Ah that's right you're an archer. Quincy style no less. Looks like this is going to be fun! Still, I am going to let you right now man, you may have a bunch of spells up your sleeve but not a single one of them is going to be good enough to trip up my game!"

James eyes his happy foe carefully before he says," Huh he is treating this like it's just a game; either he is laid back or really strong. I guess it's time to find out! "

As James continues his fight with Wakka, Doug is brawling against CJ. Out of Brad's gang CJ is the biggest and has the rawest power besides Brad himself. Doug may be a little weaker then CJ but he is faster and is able to avoid all of his opponent's punches. As Doug sees CJ miss his last missed punch smash in to a pillar he chuckles and eagerly says," Come on man, you punch so slow a turtle could dodge you!"

CJ growls at this and snaps back with," Let's see how funny you are, punk, after I smash your face in! Hyper Rad Special Death Kick! "

CJ explodes with magic energy as he is surrounded with a brown aura. He then jumps high into the air and quickly tries to kick Doug hard, but Doug uses a haste spell on himself to boost his speed and get out of the way just as CJ lands his powered up foot into the ground, shattering the ground it touches! Doug sees the impact his opponent made before he shrugs and says," That last move was not so bad, but is Hyper death kick the best you could come up with? I mean it sounds so bland!"

CJ shrugs back before he says," What's in a name? It does not matter what I call it as long as it crushes you. Now if you just stay still for a moment I will proceed to go on to pound you into the floor!"

Doug gives a devilish grin before he says," Now why would I do that, when I want to win?"

CJ grinds his teeth before he furiously barks,"I can't wait to shut you up! "

CJ charges at Doug and tries to tackle him but Doug jumps over him as the tall fighter falls to the floor. CJ just glares at Doug before he says," Why you little!"

Doug has his fists glow before he says," If you are going to make it this easy then it's almost sad, but oh well. My turn! Burring Machine Gun Punch!"

Doug takes the opening to attack CJ with a powerful barrage of punches that hit the tall bald warrior hard and send him flying into the air. CJ screams out in pain and lands just at the edge of the ring before he hits the stone tablets hard. After nine seconds, Brad's friend gets up, but at least he looks damaged from the attack. CJ realizes his mouth feels different before he says,"

Now you did it! I hate people messing up my face, and now what's this? You punk, you hit my tooth out!"

Doug gives a mock sad look before he says," Hey, it looks good on you."

CJ has his eyes look like his eyes are going to bulge out of his head before he says,"Oh that's it, you're going to pay! Oh yah, time to pull out all the stops and mess you up hard core you know?"

He takes out a handle and presses a button. Soon a giant spiked ball connected to an energy chain appears out of it! Doug sees CJ spin his mace around quicker than he expected before he narrows his eyes and says," Well I admit that's a neat trick, but you're still going down!"

CJ then laughs wildly and says," Yeah right! Let's see how your speed helps you now! "

CJ then spins his mace around and throws it at Doug, Doug dodges it and goes to attack but to his surprise the weapon has turned around and nearly slams right into him! Doug is able to dodge once more but one of the spikes slashes past his chest! It's only a glancing blow, but it still hurts. Doug realizes he is now bleeding before he says," Just great, he has better control over this weapon than I thought."

CJ looks smug before he says," What do you think now? Feel like turning your tail and run?"

Doug gets determined before he says," You're just asking for it! No way I am losing to some loud mouth like you! "

Doug goes to attack again and continues to dodge the mace strikes.

As he has been doing this, Ben and Tidus have been in an intense battle. Both warriors seem to be evenly matched in strength and speed. While Tidus has a rather unorthodox fighting style Ben finds out quickly that Tidus has even better speed and reflexes then Ben realized and so far has seemed to be one step ahead of Ben. Still, Ben has managed to show Tidus he can't just be over powered so easily and makes up for being the slower fighter by trying to outwit Tidus. Lucky for Ben he finds that while his foe's attacks are fast they become predicable after a while so he is able to plan out how to fight through his foe's speed with counter attacks and has put up a mostly counter activate fighting style that while still leaves him with getting a few hits, at least insures that Tidus takes the same amount in the process.

After a few minutes of exchanging blows, Tidus tries to break the stalemate by gathering his energy into his sword and tries to overpower Ben with his Spiral Cut overdrive attack.

As Ben sees Tidus heading straight for him, Ben quickly throws the Star Sword in a boomerang like way to collide into Tidus. Tidus is able to hit back the thrown sword, but Ben takes the opening to hit his opponent with an ice spell! The attack freezes Tidus's legs, leaving Tidus stunned. Tidus is stunned at feeling this chill before he says,' No way! You cast a magic spell so fast after just attacking?"

Ben grins before he says," I guess I am full of surprises. Since you showed me your attack I guess I will show you mine! Take this, Shining Flare Slash!"

Tidus sees the amount of energy coming out of Ben's sword He's powerful, how did Ben get so strong! I see it was no accident Vaan lost to him; still I'm not done yet!"

Ben focuses as much power as he can and says," Oh yes you are, it's over! "

Ben jumps into the air and dives to slash at Tidus with his pillar of blue magic energy surrounding his Star Sword. He connects with the ground and the ice instantly melts, plus the part of the ring he is around gets blown away. However, when the smoke clears, Tidus is gone!

Ben tensely looks around before he says," Where did he go?"

Tidus answers suddenly with," Right here!"

Tidus surprises Ben by coming out of nowhere to punch Ben in the chest! Ben recovers and gets back into fighting stance before he grumbles and says," Bah I forgotten how fast you are Tidus."

Tidus chuckles tensely and says," Hey, what's the deal man, were you trying to kill me? I am all for going full throttle in a match but seriously that would have been harsh man!"

Ben chuckles before he defensibly says," No, just trying to knock you out. I was aiming for the side to make sure I did not kill you. I mean come on I was swinging with the blunt side and everything!"

Tidus looks baffled as he angrily replies with," Get real, you still would have knocked my arm off!"

Ben gives a sheepish grin before he says," Well, we are surrounded by healers."

Tidus then sighs and says," Your taking this too seriously man, this is just a match."

Ben then glances at Brad before he fiercely says," Sorry, to be honest you're not the one I feel like fighting right now."

Tidus glances behind him before he says," Are you talking about Brad? Dude seriously, give it up! Me Wakka and Vaan at once could not even land a hit on him before he knocked us all out with one punch. Besides you're not even good enough to beat me!"

Ben's face hardens before he says," We'll see about that."

Tidus rolls his eyes before his magical aura flares up and he says," If you're so set on begin stupid then let me show you what I mean! Getting stupid is just going to get you burned man! Energy Rain! "

Tidus then jumps high into the air and after charging his power unleashes another one of his overdrive attacks. This overdrive involves him firing several yellow energy blasts from his sword. Ben is able to avoid them all but that attack drives him to the edge of the ring. As Ben finds that if he moves one step more he will fall, not even a second later Tidus dives in and presses into Ben to try and force him off the ring. Ben uses all his strength to try and avoid being knocked off. And as Tidus sees Ben looking determined to push Tidus out of his way he just chuckles and says," You sure do not like to admit when you're beat! I'm the same way, but still. Why are you taking this so seriously?"

Ben grinds his teeth as he responds with," It's because , unlike you I can't afford to be defeated."

Tidus gets defensive before he says," Hey I fought so hard I died once but I don't get what you're talking about. A ace does not even know the meaning of the word lose!"

Ben shocks Tidus by pushing Tidus back a few feet before he says," I have to defeat you so Brad will fight me, and I will. No I must defeat Brad to show him my real power once and for all! Since the first day I got here he always has looked down on me and its time he sees who the fool is!"

Tidus is shocked at how much anger is in Ben's eyes before he says," You really hate Brad that much? Still take it from me, no matter how annoyed and determined you are to beat him it won't be enough. Brad may not look like it but he is even more powerful then guys I fought to save my world like _Seymour_. He can throw a stronger punch then my dad, and Jecht had all the muscle of the Final Aeon of SIN! Seriously dude, his raw power is on par with the masters."

Ben's expression does not change as he says," I seen what Brad has done before, but I was chosen by the Star Sword to save the universe from a great evil. It's because of that and more that I will not allow myself to let Brad get away with mocking me! Now then, let's end this Tidus!"

With that Ben, breaks out of the sword lock they are in by kicking Tidus in the leg to press him back and resume his assault.

* * *

As the fight continues on, the many spectators see how intensely everyone is fighting. Lacus sees how skilled Ben is being before she looks nervously at Brad, then back at Ben before she says,"

Oh Ben. Like always, you're giving it your all, I never thought you could become so strong already."

Brad raises a eyebrow at this and says," What are you talking about Lacus? Tidus is keeping that Star loser on the ropes. It won't be long before he finishes off the know it all."

Lacus gives Brad a wary look and says," Why do you always look down on Ben? He is nice to everybody and always tries his best."

Brad snorts at this and says," I have more reasons than days of the week, but the one on the top on my head is that he is an annoying goody two shoes who thinks he is somebody just because he can follow orders. What I want to know is why you keep defending that wuss?"

Lacus flashes an angry look before responding with," Ben is my friend too Brad."

Brad grasps his fist tightly and starts to get angry as he says," But I am your boyfriend, and as my boy friend I hate it when you talk to losers like him."

Lacus looks away before she responds with," I thought you agreed to be a little more trusting, remember?"

Brad just moans and says," Not this again, it's not like I don't trust you talking to other boys doll but, Arg, I'll tell you after this match when it's not so god damn loud! "

Brad then glares at Ben and sees him parrying a few more of his opponents blows before he thinks," _Hurry up and win Tidus, so Lacus will see that loser for the nobody he is!_ "

Meanwhile Lisa ,Tifa, Barret and Cloud also are commenting on the match. Lisa sees Ben dodge his enemies newest slash before he dashes forward and gives a sudden elbow jab with his free hand to smash Tidus in the ribs and instantly fallow up with a roundhouse kick! Seeing Ben's determined look causes Lisa to giggle before she says," Oh my! Ben looks like a movie star out there! Come on Ben teach that Tidus a lesson for wearing such dreadful clothes!"

Tifa sees Ben fight on before she smiles and says," Well Cloud, its seems you have become quite the teacher. Those three have come quite far since they first got here."

Barret just laughs before he rowdily says," No kidding! I remember on the first day that Ben could barely stand up to Brad and he seems to have gotten a backbone among other things."

Cloud just closes his eyes and says," I doubt it was because of me that he has gotten this far. All I have been doing so far is making sure they don't screw up on missions and maybe teach a few sword skills to them. It's the masters who have been teaching them all of their skills that allowed them to get this far."

Tifa just winks and kindly says," Maybe, but doesn't Ben think highly enough of you to call you his sensei?"

Cloud chuckles softly before he says," Well, I guess he thinks what he wants to think."

Tifa then nudges Cloud playfully before she says," Oh Cloud, you don't have to be so modest all the time."

Barret then lightheartedly punches Cloud 's other shoulder before he says," Yeah, it's getting annoying! Show some damn confidence all ready you god damn Enji Captain!"

Cloud just sighs and says," Whatever."

Tifa can't help but laugh again as she goes on with," Hehe, all these years and you're still the same at heart. Oh well, at least your consistent with yourself."

Cloud just sees how his squad is doing before he says," Sometimes even I am amazed at how much these guys have improved in such a short time. Even without any thing like Jenova cells they have become as powerful as most of the First Class Soldiers were. The one that amazes me the most is Ben. He reminds me of myself sometimes. A guy who has big dreams and wants to make it to the top no matter what, I wonder what Zack would have thought of him."

* * *

Alright, enough talk from the sidelines and back to the battle. James and Wakka are still playing a rough game of "Tag". Both of the warriors are too fast to be hit by the others' projectile attack. This high speed combat is starting to wear both of the fighters out. Wakka sees James trying to cause the ground around him to rise up and smash him with transformed hammers but just quickly evades the strike. He then looks at the red haired mage and says," Your pretty good mon, I thought you be taking a nap on the floor by now. "

James just keeps a steady aim on his target as he says," You're not so bad yourself, Wakka. You are the only person I have fought to make me be on guard against a Blitz ball. But still, I will be victorious."

Wakka begins to dribble his ball quickly before he says," Don't go counting your Chocobos before they hatch mon, your good alright, but not good enough to win. It's about time I show you what I can really do!" James then feels intense pressure coming from the orange haired man before he says," His energy, it's rising rapidly! He was holding back before?"

Wakka then hunches over before he says," No hard feelings, but it's game over! "

With that Wakka begins to gather his energy and channels it into his Blitz ball. He then begins to perform his Aurochs Reels Overdrive skill. This attack involves Wakka powering up his blitz ball in to a powerful sphere of magic energy .

After charging it up he spikes it like a volley ball and slams it straight at James! James tries to counter with an energy arrow but Wakka's attack goes right through the arrow and continues to head for James's head! At the last second, James gets out of the way, but the force of the attack still hurts him as the ball hits the ground and shatters the part of the ring it hits! James gets hit with a piece of the ring and clutches his arm but he can still fight. The magically talented member of Squad 7 carefully scans his enemy before he says," If he hit me with that move it would have been over, I can't let him do that move again."

Wakka just looks confident before he boastfully says," What do you think Mon? Ready to surrender yet?"

James responds with a sharp," Hardly. If being on the defense will not work I will just have to go on the offensive. In fact, I already know how to beat you!"

Wakka looks at James with a cocky eye before he says," You're an optimistic one, sorry to be a downer but I do not feel like losing today."

James powers up before he responds with," Neither do I, that's why it's time to end this. "

James then begins to fire a barrage of energy arrows at Wakka but the fighter from Spira is able to dodge them all. Wakka then is about to perform his overdrive attack again, but little does he know that that is what James is waiting for. Wakka just darts though the projectiles like they were incoming rain drops before he says,"You can fire at me all day, but you are too slow to hit me. I think it's about time for the final play, so take this! Hey, whoa! What the? Where did this come from? "

Wakka was about to attack when he starts to slip, he looks down and sees that the ground beneath him has turned to ice! James just fired that volley of energy arrows to distract Wakka as he used an ice spell with his other hand to freeze the ground around Wakka. As Wakka starts to lose traction James gives a short chuckle and says," Looks like you fell for it. Now let's see how mobile you are."

Wakka desperately tries to regain his footing before he says," That's a pretty sneaky trick! Still, though it's not going to be enough for you to win! Take this! Whaa!"

Wakka tries to perform his Overdrive attack again but he slips and slides to the ground, he soon slides all the way out of the ring and into a wall! James sees this and shrugs before he calmly says,"Wow, that worked better than I thought it would."

Wakka realizes what just happened and moans loudly before he says," Oh man, I really have been slacking off."

Lulu sees her husband moaning before she sighs and says," Idiot! Good thing Vidina is not here to see his father make a fool of himself. "

Now that Wakka is out of the match it is down to CJ and Tidus. CJ is still giving Doug a hard time with his spiked ball and chain weapon, but Doug is getting use to CJ's attack pattern and making use of his speed to keep away from pain. CJ has just missed Doug again and after seeing his enemy give a cocky grin he growls and says,"Why don't you stand still for a second so I can just end this ? It's not like you can beat me!"

Doug shrugs and says," Don't be so sure. You keep attacking the same way and although it's brief you leave yourself wide open, just swinging your ball like that."

CJ grasps his weapon tightly before he says," Talk is cheap, I can't be hit by the likes of you! Now it's time for you to go down hard!"

CJ then hurls his Spiked ball again, but this time Doug jumps above it and then charges right for CJ before he enthusiastically says," What did I tell yuh? You can't just attack wildly and expect that to work on me."

CJ then grins widely and says," Maybe so hotshot, but I have something for when this happens to ya know? Eat this, Easier Gun!"

Doug sees CJ open his mouth and as it starts to glow he spats out," What the?"

To the surprise of Doug just as he is about to slam in to CJ the tall foe fires a powerful energy attack from his mouth! Doug sees the attack just in time and gets out of the way but the blast still grazes his left shoulder and burns it. The blast hits the left side of the ring and incinerates it. Doug sees the extend of the damage of his foe's attack before he eyes CJ carefully and says,"

Man, talk about bad breath. I got to admit I did not see that one coming."

CJ looks proud before he laughs," HA, see loser? You can't get through my fool proof attack strategy!"

Doug eyes CJ for a few seconds before he grins and says," Is that so tough, guy? You have some moves, but you still can't hit me right on. Yeah, I bet you will never hit be again with that bad breath energy attack of yours now that I know to expect it."

CJ cracks his neck before he responds with," Is that so ? Well, think again!"

He then begins to spin his Spiked ball again before he says," You may be fast enough to dodge my Eraser Gun attack by itself, but you can't dodge two things at once! Time to choose, do you want to be grilled or spiked?"

Doug groans and says," How about neither?"

CJ then looks angry as he says," Wrong answer, time for you to take a nap!

"Doug then jumps into the air and CJ throws is weapon at him. He then immediately begins to charge up his Eraser Gun attack! CJ laughs one more time before he says," HA, see there's nothing you can do! Now, Eraser."

Doug all of a sudden cuts him off by fiercely saying, "Actually I can do this! Burning Knuckle! "

To CJ's surprise Doug hits back the spiked ball with a powerful energy charged thrust punch and sends it hurling to CJ just as he is about to fire his Eraser Gun attack! CJ sees his own mace racing to him just in time to yell out," Oh s, "

Tries to call off his attack but it's too late and he blasts his own weapon right as it hits him in the face! The blast backfires and CJ is hurled from his own attack into the nearest wall and falls into the ground. He briefly tries to stand up to reveal that his attack blew all of his teeth out, but he soon faints. Doug just laughs at this and says," Woops, hope that dude has a good dental plan with a great dentist. Looks like Ben and Tidus are still at it."

Doug is correct as Ben and Tidus are still at a draw in their fight. The remains of CJ's weapon falls near Tidus and he realizes he is the only one on his team left. Tidus raises an eyebrow at this before he says," What? Both Wakka and CJ are out? Man today is not going so well."

Ben looks happy before he says," Looks like luck is not on your side today Tidus. It's now three on one; sure you want to keep going?"

Tidus all of a sudden gets very serious before he says," No way! Even three on one I can still win!"

Ben sighs before he says," Well I can't blame you for being like this since I am also a guy who never wants to give up. Hey, Doug, James, for now let me take care of Tidus by myself all right? Don't step in unless things are looking bad. "

James looks at Ben before he sighs and says," If you say so."

Doug just gives Ben a thumbs up before he says," Go for it buddy!"

Ben looks even more confident before he says," Alright then, where were we?

Tidus chuckles before he says," And they say I am cocky! You really think you can defeat me alone!"

Ben shrugs and says," Well, yes. "

Tidus then has his sword glow before he says," That's it, time to show you what I can really do! Take this! "

Tidus then charges at Ben and is even faster with his attacks than before, but Ben is able to parry every blow with his own sword. Soon Tidus starts to get frustrated as he says," Why, why can't I hit you?"

Ben quickly responds with," It's because we are on the same level. Besides, I can't allow myself to lose to you since I still have to fight Brad next."

Tidus starts to get annoyed before he says," You are even more of a dreamer than I am! Brad's more powerful than both of us combined, you will never beat him! For that matter you can't beat me! If you are just as fast as me now that just means I just have to slow you down a little. Take this! "

Ben sees Tidus have his hands glow before he says," Oh no! "

Tidus catches Ben off guard by firing a spell at him at point blank range! Ben expects an attack spell, but soon realizes that it is a slow magic spell instead! The owner of the Star Sword instantly finds himself becoming sluggish before he says,"Guh, I can barely move. Great, I walked right into that."

Tidus just grins again before he slyly says," Not so confident now, huh? Looks like we all make mistakes. I may not be able to win this match since I have Doug and James waiting for me, but at least I can take you out! "

Tidus then goes to kick Ben. Ben tries to counter, but the slow magic makes him too slow and he gets hit and kicked back a few feet. Ben gives a few heavy breaths before he says," Grr, At this rate I can't go on much longer."

Tidus tosses his sword between his hands and playfully says," Hey Ben, I got to admit, you have gotten stronger far faster than I thought you could, but it ends here. Since you showed me your ace attack earlier, it's my time to show you mine! "He then begins to power up his magic energy and a blue aura begins to surround him. Doug feels the amount of power before he whistles and says," Man, Tidus is using some serious power in this move."

James starts to look worried as he says," With Ben still under that slow spell there's no way he will be able to dodge the attack!"

Ben braces himself as he says," He's coming at me with everything he has! There's only one way I can still win, and I only have one chance."

Tidus focuses so much that veins form on his head before he says," At least you're going to lose with style Ben, take this! Blitz Ace! "

Tidus flings Wakka's dropped Blitz ball that rolled towards him earlier and kicks it hard towards Ben, who can only manage to block the strike. As Ben is recoiling from the attack, Tidus then collides into Ben and slashes him several times with a multi hit combo. Tidus finishes his ultimate Overdrive attack by jumping into the air and firing a sword beam attack with his sword that collides into Ben, causing an explosion! Tidus lands on the ground and breaths heavy after using so much energy. The smoke clears and Ben is seen on the ground in a hole where the piece of the ring used to be. Tidus walks up to Ben before he sighs and says," Man he put up a tougher fight than I thought. And I still have to beat you other guys too. Oh well, so do you two want to fight one or one or both at once?"

Doug just folds his arms before he replies with," We don't need to because Ben is about to own you Tidus."

The Enji from Spira just chuckles and says," What are you talking about?"

James walks up and says," Oh you will see in a few seconds. "

Tidus then rolls his eyes and says," Man you guys are nuts. Hey, he's still moving! Oh, wait, that's just CJ's weapon. Wait a minute, how is it that there are two of them? But that means? "

Before Tidus can finish his words, the ground shakes and Ben breaks out of the ground beneath Tidus to upper cut the surprised Blitz Ball player in the face! The second Spiked ball weapon then transforms in to a Ben Shadow Clone! Tidus sees this event unfold with mortification before he suddenly says," No way! UGH!"

As Tidus gets hit hard in the face he goes flying in to the air and as he does the real Ben looks at him and says," Tidus you are strong, but now it's over. Just need another Shadow clone and here we go! "

Ben then creates a second clone and then orders the second one to spike Tidus into the air with a kick before he can recover. Then, using his other clone to give him a boost, he jumps high in the air and appears above Tidus to hit him hard with a powerful kick spike! The attack slams into Tidus hard and sends him right out of the ring!

Tidus is in shock that he lost and tries to stand up again as Ben lands on the ground. Ben's clones disappear as well. Tidus holds his bruised chest and looks at Ben before he says," But how, I thought I hit you. There was no way you could dodge my Overdrive attack with that slow spell I caste on you?"

Ben winces before he says," Oh, you hit me all right Tidus. But before you did I caste a shield spell on myself to lessen the pain, and as you hit me I created a few Shadow clones to set up my attack. As you saw one of my clones, I hid under the hole you made and caste a haste spell on myself to negate your slow spell. I think you know the rest."

Tidus takes that all in before he groans and says," Man, you planned all that in such a short time. I admit you take this much more seriously than I do, Ben. You won this match. Guh. "  
Tidus then faints. As he does the Judge Droid emits a gong sound before he says," All opposing fighter are unable to battle. Therefore, Ben, James, and Doug are the winners of this match!"

Doug at once pumps his fist in the air and says," All right!"

Hiryuumon jumps up with excitement before he says," All right, the Boss won again!"

Ben just chuckles before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Whew, that was close."

James nods and says," I admit I am impressed with that move you pulled off."

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," Thanks, I learned that one form Max back in the old days. Glad I could get this plan to work in more than a simulation. I think I need to lie down now though."

Yuna sees her boyfriend flinching before she looks dismayed and says," Tidus, he lost."

Aruon sighs with disgust before he says," If Tidus put everything into it and fought like he did against Seymour his father and _Yu Yevon_ he would have won. But he got cocky and forgot one of the most important rules of a fight, always be aware of your surroundings."

Yuna just sighs and says," I guess lately Tidus has been focusing more on parties and not on his training when he is not on missions."

Lulu shakes her head and adds," Wakka too, I think this is a clear sign we have been letting them get away with too much. Come on Yuna; let's drag then out of there so I can yell at him in private."

Barret chuckles and says," Damn Cloud, your boys got some moves! That Ben is pulling off moves as good as you!"

Cloud bats Barret an annoyed glance before he says," I would not go that far, but I admit Ben is very committed to his training. I wonder though, sometimes I think he is afraid to be weak. That's a feeling I felt first hand."

Tifa smiles at her spiky haired friend and says," Oh Cloud, it's good to know you still have a soft spot. After all you don't want to get all detached like, oh never mind."

Meanwhile Lisa giggles at seeing Ben's victory before she says," All right Ben! You looked so handsome out there! It's like he was an action star! Amazing, I did not know that Ben was anything but some cute shy guy at first, but he is full of surprises."

Seems even Ezan had shown up to watch the match before he is currently gazing at Ben before he takes off the shades he was wearing and says," Ben Auro, a maneuver like that pulled off with so little reaction time. Not to mention the rate at which your power has increased. If you keep this up, I may be forced to slightly raise my opinion of you, a little."

Meanwhile Brad is outraged at Ben's victory and now clenches his fists nearly in to steel balls before he snarls out," Are you kidding me! Tidus, Wakka, and CJ all lost to these dorks?"

Lacus just looks at how happy Ben is before she smiles and softly says," Ben, he has grown so much."

Brad sees her happy look and gets even madder as he says," Bah, all he does is win with cheap moves like a loser."

Lacus then gives Brad a angrily look before she sternly says," Knock it off Brad! Ben is always giving it his all. I wish you would stop putting him down all the time."

Brad grinds his teeth before he shouts out," Enough! I don't what to hear any more about Ben! That guy is nothing but a lucky suck up who thinks he is anything because some old sword chose him to carry it around!"

Lacus stands her ground as she gets up and says," You're wrong about Ben Brad. He is someone who fights for his dreams, just like you."

Brad just chuckles darkly and says," Just like me? You feeling ok, Lacus doll? Because you must be sick to compare that loser to me! Why are you defending him when I am your boyfriend anyway? I'm the only man you should care about!"

Brad's shouts are loud enough to get Ben's attention and upon seeing Brad angry he chuckles, walks over to Brad's direction and shouts out," Hey Brad! Ready to admit you were wrong yet, or do I have to defeat you first?"

Brad hears this and narrows his eyes in to nearly berserk slits before he barks out," That's it, loser, you're done! "

An enraged Brad suddenly jumps right out of his seat and lands on the ring, creating a big tremor as he lands! To top it off the part of the ring he lands on shatters! Brad cracks his neck and gives another jock type yell before he angrily says," So loser you are really begging for a pummeling, huh? Well today's your lucky day because I am so sick of hearing you yapping that I'll smash you free of charge!"

Ben just grasps the Star Sword tightly before he says," Brad, since the first day I arrived here you have been nothing but a jerk that thinks he can do whatever he wants. I'm sick of you putting me down; it's time you know your place!"

Brad just chuckles darkly before he says," Oh man, think your quite the hot stuff now eh Benny boy! Listen Star Loser, you may have beaten Vaan and Tidus, but I'll beat you so fast you're not going to even have time to realize how big a joke you really are!"

Doug snickers before he turns to his friend and says," Hey Ben, mind if I join in on your match? I have been waiting for payback for that match when he sidelined me."

Brad just spits on the ground and says," I don't care how many of you losers fight me, I will flatten you with one hand!"

The Judge Droid then looks at Brad and says," Wait a second. It is illegal for more than one fighter to fight against one fighter at a time.

Brad gives the machine a dirty look before he says," Shut the HELL up you stupid robot or I will make you my new drinking bottle! There an't no rules to an old fashion beat down. I just whoop everyone till the stop moving! "

The Judge Droid is motionless for a few seconds before he says," Very well then, this will be under special match rules."

James sees how fired up Ben and Doug are before he sighs and says," I guess I will join in on the fun, although with us tired after our last match, Brad does has an advantage."

Brad snorts at this and says," You think I can only beat you when you're tired? I'll crush you no matter how strong you are. Go heal them quickly Droid, so I can show these losers just how badly they suck!"

The Judge Droid then looks at Squad 7 before he says," Oh fine, but one more disrespectful comment and you will receive several penalties. "

The Droid then fires his emergency healing beam at the three and their wounds are healing and their strength is back to full power. Hiryuumon looks at how smug Brad is before he growls and says," Alright, it's time the boss teaches you a lesson!"

Brad looks at the digimon before he heckles some more and says," Hey Dragon mutt. How about after this fight you become my pet? I can make big bucks showing you to crowds and I'm a much better master than your loser of an owner."

Hiryuumon narrows his eyes and angrily responds with," The boss is my friend, not my Master! I'll never listen to a loudmouth like you! That's it, boss, let me at him too! Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon! "

Brad sees Ben's dragon pal land besides him and complete his transformation before he grins and says," I don't care if your dragon mutt fights too, because he can't help you win no matter how big he gets. Get it through your stupid heads that no matter what you idiots do you can never match the strength of the unstoppable Juggernaut!"

Ben looks at his friends besides him before he smirks and says," Brad, you may have lots of raw power. But our combined power is more than you can handle alone!"

Brad widens his eyes with violent glee and says," Oh I get it; you think because you're teaming up on me you have a chance of winning with your "power of friendship" huh? Well, it's time I show you losers my power, the power of the most powerful fighter in the universe! I don't have fancy skills like all you guys. But it's because I don't need them! All I need is my own strength, absolute force! Let me show you just what that is! GRUHAAA!"

Brad then yells loudly and extends his arms before he begins to power up! A massive amount of energy is surrounding him. The amount of power is so great that the entire arena is staring to shake. Soon Brad's muscles begin to twitch and expand until he is twice the size and looks like a massive heavy weight lifter. Most of the audience has not seen Brad like this before and is shocked. Lisa sees how muscular Brad now is before she gasps and says," That's Brads true strength? He's hideous! How can Lacus be willing to date a guy like that? Crush him Ben!"

Cloud is disturbed at just how larger Brad is, and as he feels the amount of power Brad is releasing he cringes and says," That's Brad's true power? At this rate Ben and the others are no match for him!"

Squall sees Brad in his powered up state and says," So, this is what Sabin was talking about. Well, Cloud's squad are over their heads with this."

Rinoa turns to her boyfriend and tensely says," Squall, does Cloud's squad have any chance at all?

Squall sighs and says," I doubt it. Even though Brad is like how Seifer was in that he could never follow orders. His raw power is at the level of the masters."

Zell chuckles tensely and says," Speaking of Seifer. The way Brad and Ben talk they seem to have a rivalry just like you used to have with Seifer.

Squall shakes his head negatively and says," There are some similarities Zell, but as hard as it is to believe, Brad's reports show he is even more wild, more radical than Seifer was."

Lacus is horrified to see how much of a revved up look her boyfriend has before she says," Brad, you promised me you would not take things this far. Ben can't win against Brad when he is like this. I hope Ben realizes this soon and forfeits, before he gets hurt. Be careful, please don't do anything stupid."

Brad sees Squad 7 's shocked reaction before he flexes his muscles and says," HAHAHA! See losers? See what real strength is?"

James takes in the full weight of his new opponent's power before he winces and says," His power is so strong, I can barely move from its pressure!"

Doug just growls before he says," Man, it ticks me off that a lazy guy like Brad is so powerful."

Ben remains defiant as he looks at Brad with a disgusted glance and says," Tsk, this is the same power he used to decimate the Power Club and its leader Toguro. You're strong, alright, Brad Fowltror, but I will not lose to you! I have battled against many powerful foes like King Bowser of the koopas, the dreaded Maverick Vile, the King of evil Ganondorf, the leader of the maverick Reploids Sigma, that ax-wielding psycho Barbatos, the head of the Rajin Tribe mercenary group Laxus, the Master of Magnetism Magneto, and even the leader of Sithantos himself, Xehamaru! All of those evil beings of darkness thought I was just another person they would kill, but I showed them all and came out of every last one of those fights on top!"

Brad just snickers as he leans his head sideways and says," Oh, big deal, so you caused them to back off, did you kill any of them?"

Ben's resolve flickers before he says," Well no, but they could not kill me either."

Brad makes a mocking sound before he responds with," Piff, just another lame excuse from a weakling! You think you're so great just because you survived? I destroyed hundreds of idiots with my power! And unlike you I did not need anyone's help to do it! I bet you would not make it through your first fight if you did not have the others to bail your sorry ass out! A real man only needs his own strength, his own power to get things done! Time I show who is the champ and who is the chump! "

Ben gets defensive before he angrily snaps back with," Being a hero is more than just killing, and more than about who can smash his targets the best Brad! It's about defending others from harm and bringing order to the universe. After all, the legendary Star Sword chose me; therefore I must have something, right?"

Brad grins wildly before he yells out again and says," HA, you think I care if some lame piece of junk went to you? Matter of fact, the fact that you keep babbling this hero garbage shows how lame you are. In today's age, no one cares about lame stiff heroes like you. The ones on top are studs like me who do what they want and plow through anyone that gets in their way!"

Ben just takes a deep breath before he points the Star Sword at Brad and he says," You're wrong Brad, someone as selfish and unruly as you will never be a true Enji Knight or a hero!"

Brad just grins as wildly and cruelly as he can before he gleefully says," Is that so? Then how come Lacus loves me and not you?"

Lacus at once gets upset and says," Brad!"

Ben sees Lacus looking at him before his rage ignites and he furiously says," Shut up! I won't take this from some lazy muscle head! There is no way I'll lose to someone like you, someone who only cares about himself! I will defeat you as a stepping stone for my dream to become one of the best Enji Knights and the greatest hero! Its time you get that humbling you so badly have coming to you Brad!"

Brad just laughs wildly before he grasps his hands and steps forward so hard he smashes the ring before he says," GUHAHAH! Humbling? I don't DO humbling ! Lacus knew me as the man without fear for a reason you wuss, and it's because nothing scares me, and no one stops me no matter how big they act! Whatever is in the way of what Brad the great wants gets taken down because I don't take nothing from nobody! Your right though, I don't give a damn on what others see of me, I only care about how things effect me! Only losers like you need to be approved by others to get by Benny boy, the real winners know how to play their own game and win it! You are so funny with your idiot talk, but I think it's time I smash you and your dreams to pieces!"

The Judge Droid sees everyone in the ring getting ready to bust at each other before his head glows and he says," Luckily, while you guys were all talking, the ring parts repaired itself, so we can now begin! Squad 7 VS Brad Fowltror in a special four on one match! Ready, fight!"

And so Ben at last faces off with Brad Fowltror, with his friends by his side. Can Ben finally shut the loud moth jerk up, or is Brad's power too great? Sorry, but that will have to wait until next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time Ben and the others combat Brad to show Brad his power. There is a problem though, as nothing seems to hurt Brad at all! Can Ben gather the power to defeat Brad, or will Brad's overwhelming power prevail? Don't miss Chapter 34: An Invincible Fighter? Fury of the Juggernaut!


	34. Chapter 34: Fury Of The Juggernaut!

Tales of Cosmic wars

_**Chapter 34: An Unbeatable Fighter? Fury Of The Juggernaut!**_

Previously on Tales of the cosmic wars, Ben was fed up with the disrespect he has constancy been getting from the arrogant Brad Fowltror. After seeing Brad kiss Lacus, and putting Ben down again, the last straw was drawn. Ben challenged Brad to a match! However, Brad did not think Ben was worth fighting and instead told Tidus to fight Ben in his place. And so Ben, James, and Doug had a three on three bout against Tidus, Wakka, and CJ, that Squad 7 was able to emerge as victors. Seeing Lacus being glad for Ben winning drove Brad over the edge and now decided to fight Ben and his friends all at once, to show his power!

Despite Brad being a lazy stuck-up jerk, if there is one thing he excels at, it's power! Can the teamwork of Ben, James, Doug and Wyrmmon put the self absorbed "Unstoppable Juggernaut?" in his place? It's time to find out!

* * *

Ben and co stare Brad down as the ring moves its location to the lakeside for a change of location. Brad has powered up and he is now twice the size of his normal appearance and his energy has risen so much that Ben is having a hard time moving! James sees Brad's cocky grin, then sees the current size of the rude man's muscles before he grimaces and says," Tsc, I always knew Brad had power on his side, but I never realized just how much power he had!"

Doug chuckles tensely before he says," How does he get like this, anyway? I have not seen this guy train one damn day since we got here!"

Ben sees Brad's eager look before he braces himself and says," I don't know, but I'll have time to think about it later. Brad's strong all right, but he is by himself, so we have the advantage."

Brad widens his eyes and says," What's that over there losers? Thinking about some strategy to beat me? How do you not get, that no matter what you do, it will do jack squat because nothing can stop my real power! Ha, in fact I think I will prove it by throwing you guys a bone. Just to show how great I am, I'll give you losers one whole minute to throw ANY thing you like at me. After that, you nobodies will see just how pathetic you are right before your faces go through the floor!"

Ben just angrily snaps back with," I don't think so Brad! You may not have been paying attention, but I have gotten far more powerful since that first day! It's time that I make you notice! Enough of this! Guys, attack in Delta formation! "

With that, Squad 7 goes on the attack. James starts things up by jumping into the air and firing a barrage of energy arrows at Brad. The arrows miss him but that's okay because their real purpose was to hit the ground around him to cause him to be surrounded by smoke. Now with his eyesight blocked, Wyrmmon goes in to attack Brad from behind! Wyrmmon growls as he says," All right, this will show you to mock the boss and us! Dragon's Rage!"

Wyrmmon's right claw glows with energy as he seems to hit Brad right on the side of his head! However, to the Digimon's surprise, the attack seems to go right through Brad! The shocked digimon quickly says," Huh, did I miss?"

James grasps his fists tightly as he says," Wyrmmon was too slow! Brad dodged it!"

Doug groans before he says," No way, he had no idea the attack was coming; he must have a spell around him! Let's see you dodge this Brad, Bursting Machine Gun Punch! "

Doug attacks Brad with a storm of powerful punches, but they all seem to go right through the grinning Brad! Doug sees Brad just laughing before he says," What?"

Ben struggles to keep his composure before he responds with," Brad must have been lying before, he must be using a clone or something!"

Brad just grasps his fist tightly before he yells smugly and says," Heh, wrong loser. This proves how much I am beyond you jokers."

Ben has his eye twitch a little before he furiously says," You think this is a game, Brad? I won't let you get away with this any longer! Take this!"

Doug at the same time says," Grrr, don't forget about me!"

Wyrmmon also growls out a," Or me! "

Ben, Doug, and Wyrmmon all come at Brad through different angels before they began to punch or kick at Brad at a fast pace. But even all at once, they all seem to go right through Brad! As this is happening, James is starting to realize why they are not hitting him and gulps before he says,"

Even attacking together, they can't seem to hit him. But I should be able to sense if he is using some sort of illusion magic. Is he blocking his energy? Hey, wait a minute, is that? The footprints on the ground over there, Brad is making them. But he has not moved since the match started. Does this mean he is moving so fast we can't even see him move an inch? Guys, back off you're too slow to hit him like that! "

Meanwhile as Ben and co desperately try and land a hit on their opponent in the ringside stands many of the Enji are seeing just how fast Brad is. Ezan is the only rookie that can follow Brad's moves. And as he analyses the vulgar man's movement he sighs and says," This is interesting. Despite his increase of size, Brad is moving so fast that those guys have no idea he is even moving. Brad Fowltror, you might be a difficult opponent for me if I don't watch it."

Back at the fight, Ben is starting to get frustrated that he can't hit Brad and after a overhead kick only hits air Ben cries out," Grr, stop moving around!"

Brad grins and responds with," Piff, why do you care? Even if you can hit me you can't hurt me anyway."

Ben's face turns red before he responds with," Bah, I will make you shut up, Brad! "

With that Ben takes out his Star Sword from his sheath and tries to slash Brad with it. However, Brad just casually puts his elbow up to block Ben's strike with ease! Ben struggles to withdrawal with all of his might but can't budge an inch before he says," Gha, I can't move it!"

Brad grins and says," You starting to realize the difference between us is eh suck up? Even four on one you guys can't even be half the man I am! "

With that Brad moves his hand from one side to the next so quickly that it causes a sharp gust of wind to cut Ben's cheek! Ben feels the surge in pain before he quickly says," What? How did you do that!"

Brad snorts before responding with," Hahaha! See? You losers can't even see my attacks! Oops, I forgot you guys have fifteen seconds left before I attack. Better hurry and hit me while you can!"

Ben looks shaken for a second before he clenches his teeth and says," Brad! You are strong, but I was chosen by the Star Sword to save the universe from darkness and there's no way I will lose to a selfish guy like you!"

Brad looks annoyed before he mutters out," Blah, blah, you're so annoying with your hero speech, go talk to someone who gives a dam!"

Ben growls again before he says," Shut up, I am not weak damn it!"

With that Ben goes to roundhouse kick Brad till all of a sudden he stops and uses the kick to propel him off the pillar behind Brad to quickly turn around slash Brad in the chest with the Star Sword! However, not only does Brad not even get a bruise, but after hitting Brad Ben feels his body vibrate before he gets rocked back a few feet! Ben then realizes his hands are now bleeding as he then sees Brad give a wide grin before he says," So, you can use magic after all?"

Brad laughs wildly before he pounds his own chest proudly and says," This is no damn spell twig boy, it's pure top grade muscle baby! You call me dumb, when you're the one who is stupid enough to not realize that hitting something way stronger then yourself is not going to end well for yah! Looks like you're so damn weak that you beat yourself up for me! Looks like I don't even have to lift a finger to pulverize yah! "

Ben just shakes his hand a bit before he growls out," Don't feel too proud, that was far from a attack that had all my might! Even if your body is stronger than metal, ill cut through it yet! Damn it, Brad! I will defeat you! Now everyone attack!"

Brad sees the owner of the Star Sword powering up before he gives them a mocking gesture and says," Ha, that's right, amuse me. Like your fast enough to, what the?"

All of a sudden the ground around Brad transforms in to clamps that grasp his legs tightly before James grins and says," Ego's, got to love them. Come on, this window for victory won't be open long"

Ben then jumps back and puts his energy into the Star Sword to perform his energy sword wave attack! Brad does not seem to care at all, as the powerful wave of energy heads his way, however he looks around and sees that the others have surrounded him and are all about to attack him as well! Doug has his magical aura flare up as high as he can put it out before he says," Looks like you fell for it Brad! Let's see how cocky you are now, Sphere of Might!"

Wyrmmon then adds a," Magma Cyclone!"

While James just says," This is it!"

James, Doug and Wyrmmon all fire their most powerful energy attacks and Brad is hit from all directions from the combined attack of squad 7!

The combined attack causes an explosion that lights up the ring and for a second it looks like the match is over! That is, until the smoke from the explosion is blown away by the wave of Brad's hand! Brad emerges completely unharmed; with the only thing being damaged is his vest! Brad sees the shocked looks coming out from Squad 7 before he whistles and cruelly says,"

Man, you losers sure do suck more than I thought! Oh man, now look what you did, this was my favorite vest! "

Ben takes a few labored breaths before he says," No way! Our attack worked perfectly, but he is not hurt at all!"

James looks mortified as he says," Is Brad really unstoppable when he is powered up?"

Brad all of a sudden just cracks his neck again before he says," Well, looks like a minute has passed, your lucks run out. It's loser bashing time!"

With that, Brad rips off the remains of his vest and then hunches over before casually shattering James's improvised bindings with a tap! He goes to grin and then in the blink of an eye he vanishes! Ben is trying to figure out where he went, when all of a sudden he gets hit in the stomach hard! Not only that, but at the same time James, Doug, and Wyrmmon all get hit too! Brad then reappears in the center of the ring laughing, as everyone recoils from the attacks. Ben finds himself grasping his chest hard before he says," Guhaa! What just happened?"

Doug finds that he is having difficulty getting up before he gives a winded," He got me in the back? I did not even see him coming!"

Brad looks happy at his enemies suffering before he says," Wahaha! See now, you bag of suck ups? I can hit you all several times before you can even blink! Ready to turn tail and give up, or do I have to beat your sorry ass so hard that you're going to be crying for me to stop? "

Ben just gets back up and wipes off some blood before he grimly says," Never, I'll never surrender to you, Brad!"

Brad gives a sarcastically hurt face before he says," Tsc, here I go trying to be nice and you're acting like a moron, like always. Oh well, it's more fun this way. Time to kneel, losers!"

Ben sees Brad chuckle wildly before he says," Here he comes!

"Brad then charges at them again and this time Squad 7 tries to attack back. James tries to hit Brad with another energy arrow barrage and this time hits Brad dead on with them all. However, Brad just claps his hands to blow them away! As James avoids begin hit with his own attack, Ben and the other two charge in. Ben slashes from above with the Star Sword, and Doug and Wyrmmon attack Brad from the sides, while Brad is still reacting. However, Brad blocks all three of their attacks with his hands and feet! Ben is dismayed to see Brad easily overpowering all three of his enemies at once before he says," No, after all this time I still haven't matched Brad's power?"

Brad glares right at Ben and says," You still don't get it? I always am and will always be, the strongest being alive! No matter how much you train, you will never be able to defeat me!"

Doug has his right fist glow with magic energy before he says," Man, I am sick of hearing your mouth, Hammer of Might!"

Brad just snorts before replying with," Still think your karate mumbo can make up for your scrawny muscles? Bah, no skill you use can work against me! "

Doug tries to smash into Brad with his skill but Brad then flexes his muscles again and matches Doug's attack with his own punch and hits Ben with his elbow, unleashing enough force to blow everyone back! Ben gets flung to the left side while Doug and Wyrmmon get pressed down to where James is. Doug sees his fist is bruised and his glove is torn from the impact before he curses and says," Blast it! We can't even get close to him cause of his energy!"

Wyrmmon rubs his sore right claw before he looks at Brad and says," Grrr, there has to be some way to beat this guy!"

Brad crosses his arms and smugly says," Guess what, Dragon mutt, there isn't! Nothing in this universe can truly stop the unstoppable Juggernaut!"

James sighs and says," Hey, I think I have an idea. Maybe if I summon the spirit Odin and have him merge with Wyrmmon then we can."

Brad then grunts suddenly and says," What's that there, trying to think of a way to beat me? First of all, it won't work anyway but more importantly, your strategies can't work on me if you don't have the time to pull them off! Times up!"

Doug sees Brad dash off in a football tackle like way before he winces and says," Oh man he's coming fast! "

At that moment Brad jumps high into the air and heads right for the three. And the trio just managed to jump out of the way just before Brad's fist hits the ground. It's a good thing too, as the power of Brad's diving punch is so strong that it shatters the entire left side of the ring and even breaks apart some of the ground around it! Doug sees chunks of the ring go flying before he says," Whew that was too close!"

James then looks exasperated as he says," He moves so fast that we barely have time to think!"

Brad just gleefully smashes part of the ground he is on before he says," HAHA, See now how it works, losers? Even if you have the perfect plan or know every fighting technique, it means nothing if you're too slow or weak to pull it off! In real fights, all that matters is how you think on your feet and if you can't pull it off then you fall and die! That's the law of the jungle, survival of the fittest!"

Ben hears this and gives a defiant snarl before he says," No, I refuse to believe that!"

He charges at him and keeps slashing at Brad, but Brad keeps vanishing every time Ben attacks! Brad then leaps up to try and body slam Ben and the owner of the Star Sword tries to retaliate by unleashing a wave of force to try and push Brad away, hopefully out of the ring! However Ben quickly sees the futility in that as Brad just tenses his muscles and causes his energy to force back Ben's energy, and cause the member of squad 7 to be blown back and be slammed in to a pillar! As Brad lands with a thud he sees Ben grasp his right arm before he sneers and says," It does not matter what you try, no matter what you do you can't overcome the fact that your to weak to do anything to me!"

Brad at once tries to smash his enemy. However, Ben is not giving up and as he keeps trying to find a weak spot on his brutal enemy he says, "It's more than having the most raw power that makes an Enji knight! Brad Fowltror, I will defeat you today! Being a hero is using that power rightly! Shadow Clones! "

Ben then uses his power to create nine shadow clones and has them charge at Brad. But as Lacus 's girlfriend sees the barrage of Ben's coming for him he just narrows his eyes in to beastly circles before he says," Man, you're so stupid, it was funny at first, but now it's just annoying. Can't you get it through your broken head that no matter what you do, you can't win? Time I make you know your place! "

With that Brad chuckles before putting up his hands and having them glow a blood red color before firing a rapid amount of energy blasts from them! He fires so quickly it's like a machine energy gun! Ben and the clones try to deflect them all, but there are too many of them and the clones are blown away.

Ben gets hit with the barrage of energy and gets blasted down to the ground as well, but before he lands Brad is already below him and uppercuts him into the air! Brad then jumps into the air to catch Ben before he can even react and grabs him, and then proceeds to pile-drive him to the ground! The attack slams Ben into the ring hard and it hurts him immensely as seen by Ben hearing a cracking sound and forcing out a large pained," GAH!"

Doug sees the pain in his pals eyes before he tensely says, "Ben!"

Brad hears Ben yell out in pain before he looks delighted at Ben's pain and says," HAHA! See how it is, star loser? All your talk and you can't even scratch me! You're just a weakling who is only good for cleaning my boots! Bah, it's high time I finish you."

Wyrmmon sees Brad raise his fist before he instantly shouts," Keep your hands off the boss, you jerk!"

Brad sees Ben's digimon partner flying upward before he chuckles and says," Down boy, I'm playing with this guy now, so don't interfere! "

Wyrmmon dives into the air with his wings and tries to slash into Brad from above, but Fowltror just speed blitzes in front of the Digimon and punches him in the stomach! The attack knocks the air out of Wyrmmon and Brad takes the opening to then give a fully wound up right hook. Brad hits him so hard that in fact, the Dragon digital monster is hurled out of the ring before he de Digivoles and lands hard outside the arena! Ben sees Hiryuumon is barley conscious from the blow before he tensely says," Hiryuumon no!"

Brad just forms a brutal grin before he says," Don't worry, that's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you! "

Brad then slams his foot down on Ben's hand hard, causing our hero much pain and once more screaming out with," GAH!"

Doug's reaction to this is getting furious before he shouts out," Ben! Brad, you messed up punk, you're nuts if you think we are going to sit here, while you pummel our buddy! Come on, James cover me with a spell!"

James grasps his energy bow tightly before he nods and says," On it!"

Brad just snorts before he conceitedly says," You two think you can help your friend? Like hell! How can you do that when you can't even help yourselves! "

At this, a furious Doug charges in to attack Brad again, but Fowltror raises his palm up and flicks his thumb so fast it creates a bullet of air that hits Doug right in the chest! The attack slams the surprised Doug right into James and knocks both of them out of the ring! As the two tumble to the ground Doug realizes what has happened he punches the ground and says," Damn it, you did not tell me he could do that James!"

James glances at his friend before he says," How could I, when I had no idea either? What matters now is that Ben has to somehow defeat Brad on his own, and the chances of victory seem slimmer."

Doug regrettably nods before he says," Blast it, I can still fight too! Hang in there, Ben!"

Ben looks dismayed to see the others out of the ring before he says," No, Doug, James!"

Brad then pounds his fists together before he gleefully says," Ha, looks like it's just you and me now Star loser. Good thing too, because you're the one that ticks me off the most! I knew you were a joke since day one, with you saying your dream was to become a "Hero"."

Ben tries to stand his ground and says," What's so funny about that Brad? "

Brad jeers at that before he responds with," Because annoying dreamers like you who don't know their place, are the most pathetic losers of all! You all are just morons who think anyone cares about your lame dreams! No one cares about the yapping of a worthless nobody!"

Ben glares bitterly at the large man in front of him before he snaps back with," I'm not a nobody Brad Fowltror, I was chosen by the Star Sword because it knew I had what it takes to be a great Enji Knight! "

Brad just snickers before he says," Oh shut the HELL up! These constant speeches may have convinced Lacus, but you're not going to con Brad the great!"

Ben has his blue aura flare up before he says," In that case I will just show you! I will defeat you to prove I have what it takes to be a great Hero! "

As he says this his energy begins to rise to even higher levels and he is once again surrounded by an aura of bluish white energy but Brad just rolls his eyes at this and sarcastically says," Oh my, another lame trick. I am so scared. "

Ben grasps his golden blade tightly before he says," You will be! Take this. My anger, my hatred, all of my sorrow, Shining Flare Slash! "

Ben's sword glows with power and soon is covered in magic energy. Ben then dives into the air and slices at Brad, but to his shock, Brad blocks it with just one finger! The impact creates a shock wave that shatters the tiles of the ring surrounding the two. Ben sees Brad holding him back easily before he mutters out," That's impossible! "

Brad forms a sarcastic face before he says," Your little tricks may have worked on whatever morons you faced on your missions, but they are nothing to the most powerful fighter in the universe! It's time you learn the lesson of how things REALLY work! "

With that Brad head-buts Ben right in his skull and then begins to brutally pummel him. Brad's fighting style is a simple street punk style that would not be so deadly if Brad was not so powerful! Brad punches and kicks Ben so fast that Ben can't even move an inch and ends it with slamming Ben to the edge of the ring.

Brad sees Ben flinch on the ground before says," Well, looks like you're down, just as I thought, you're all talk! Ready to get on your knees and beg for mercy like the worthless piece of dirt that you are yet? "

Ben is silent but his savage enemy thinks Ben is whispering something before he gives a exaggerated motion to grab his ear and says," What's that? I did not hear you! "

He walks up to Ben to hear him but Ben is not ready to quit yet! All of a sudden Ben rolls over and shouts out: I said never! Shinryukenha!"

Brad sees energy explode out of Ben before he suddenly says," What the? "

Before Brad can react Ben fires at Brad with his most powerful attack with his target being at point blank range! The massive energy wave hits Brad dead on and it blows away the pillar of the ring! Luckily, Brad was facing a direction void of audience members. Ben sees his attack landed and chuckles weakly before saying," All right, that had to hurt him! Huh, No, no way!"

The smoke clears to show Brad without a scratch! The best Ben did was burn his pants! Brad sees the horror in Ben's eyes and just chuckles before he says," What the hell was that supposed to be? You still can't realize that just because you beat the others with those tricks, it won't save you? Man, you're dumb!"

With that Brad grabs Ben with his massive hand and lifts him into the air. Ben tries to attack but his kicks don't faze Brad at all. Brad takes twisted pleasure in seeing Ben's despaired and says," So star loser, know your place on the totem pole yet?"

Ben just sees how much Brad is enjoying this and gets upset even more before he says," How? I've trained so hard ever since I got here and fought against so many powerful foes, yet I can't beat this jerk?"

Brad then leans forward and says," Tsc, let me make this so clear that even your head will learn it. When I was born I already had a power level over ten thousand! Every day since then I just keep getting stronger and stronger, no matter what a dreamer like you does you have no chance to match me! Now, know your place and admit I am superior to you!"

Ben flinches for a second before he says," Never! I will never ever recognize some lazy slacker like you is better than me!"

Brad then spits right in Ben's face and says," If that's how it is then I guess I will just have to knock some sense into you! "

Ben tries to break out of Brad's grip but Brad in an instant clamps his large arm over Ben's leg and savagely thrashes Ben around like he is a club, slamming him across the ring almost in a child like manner! Brad continues to laugh like a cruel child as he hears Ben scream and then throws Ben up in to the air before he instantly jumps up and slams him back down like a basketball before just pummeling him on the ground without giving Ben even a second to react! His hits are so hard that it shakes the entire ring!

Brad ends the combo by punching Ben in the face hard and sending him flying yet again. However, as Ben is about to fall out of the ring, Brad grabs him and throws him back to the floor! Brad just snickers as he slams Ben back on the hard ground and cockily says," OH no, not yet! You're not getting out of this Star loser until you bow before me and swear you're sorry for ever wasting my time!"

Ben's face is bloody and bruised but he still glares at Brad and says," Then you will wait for the rest of time because no matter how much you hit me I will not give into you Brad Fowltror! No matter how hard you hit me I am never going to give in to, Guah! "

Brad hears that and then puts his foot down on Ben's stomach! He then growls and loudly says,"

Man, you're such a loser! I can't believe Lacus used to be friends with someone like you! That place must have been a school of trash if she liked you the most! "

Ben bails his fist tightly and says," Lacus is one of the nicest women I know. To this day I still can't figure out how she chose you as her boy friend."

Brad turns red nearly instantly as he says," I knew it! All this is because you are once again a pathetic dreamer who wished Lacus loved you! Well you can count that will never happen because she loves me!"

Ben chuckles bitterly and mutters out a," It's not that."

Brad responds with a quick," Huh?"

Ben coughs a bit before he says," Lacus is an important friend of mine but I am already going on a date with Lisa Alster. The reason I can't stand you being with Lacus is that someone like you is just bringing Lacus down."

Brad has his eyes bulge before he madly shouts," SHUT UP! "

Brad then completely loses it and begins to blast Ben with his machine gun energy attack. As Ben screams in pain Brad continues to laugh in psychotic fashion before he says," Gruhaha! You're such a riot! Me, not being good enough for Lacus? I'm the Unstoppable Juggernaught, the most powerful fighter in the universe! I could have any girl I want but Lacus is the best of the best and that's why I choose her! She stays by me because she knows I am the best man she could find too! Definitely better than some nobody whose only thing worth mentioning about himself is that some piece of outdated junk just decide to let him carry him around! What do you have to say now weakling?"

Ben just screams out in pain, to overwhelmed with attacks to even think of responds and Brad just leans over and sarcastically says," What, no lame come back? I guess I am blasting you too fast to talk, huh. Who cares, that helpless look on your face says it all! Talk is cheap anyway, in the end all that matters is action man! Heh, and no action I love more in a fight than knocking down idiots who are all ego and then pounding this look of helpless weakness on their lame faces! Hahahah! All you have to do now to get out of this Star loser is to say Brad Fowltror is the ultimate hero of the universe! Come on, say it! SAY IT! "

* * *

As Brad continues to assault Ben the audience of this fight is horrified at Brad's sadistic behavior. Lacus is almost in tears, at seeing how cruel Brad is acting. Currently Lacus has an appalled look before she grasps the seat in front of her and somberly says," What are you doing, Brad? You promised me you would never act like this again. But now you are torturing Ben. Oh Ben, why did you have to challenge Brad? You're always so brave and determined, but Brad is to strong even for your courage. If you are trying to prove something just please stop this before Brad completely loses control!"

Meanwhile Master Myers has been overseeing this entire match and is starting to get disturbed with Brad's ruthless attacks. Both Cloud and Brad's captain Sabin Figaro have come up to the Grand master before Cloud tensely says," Grand master, please stop this match! Ben is barely conscious and Brad is not letting the match end until he feels like it!"

Myers looks at the ring again and closes his eyes before he says," I share your concern Cloud. Sabin, I knew Brad had a violent past and a love of fighting when I accepted him into the Enji order, but what I am seeing out here is more than just a love of fighting. It's a love of inflicting pain, almost a sadistic delight that rivals that of our enemies to be honest."

Sabin looks disgusted as he nods and says," I apologize for this, Grand Master. I blame myself for being unaware of just how far Brad takes these fights when left to himself."

Cloud feels another tremor before he grasps his fist and urgently says," If we do not stop this now, Brad might kill Ben!"

Myers then opens his eyes sharply and stands up before he walks forward and says," Do not worry Cloud. If I sense Brad is about to use a killing blow I will end the match that instant. However this match is not over just yet. "

Cloud is caught off guard by this and responds with," What do you mean?"

Myers just strokes his beard before he wryly says," I see you have lost your focus in your concern, if you sense Ben's energy you can see it is increasing dramatically at this very moment."

Cloud just glances back at the arena before he says," Ben, don't give up. "

* * *

Now then, back to the fight. Brad is getting bored of blasting Ben and stops for a moment to see if he killed Ben by accident. He sees Ben face down on the floor with burn marks all over him. The hot blooded man just whistles before smugly says," See yah! Ha, looks like you're done. I knew you were all talk. Oh well, time to finish it. Huh? "

Brad goes to kick Ben out of the ring but just as his foot is about to hit Ben, Ben's hand comes up and grabs it! Ben then stands up with that deadly calm look as his power explodes! Brad at once looks outraged before he shouts, and spits out," How the hell are you still standing?"

Ben slowly raises his head up, and gives Brad a death glare before he quietly but furiously says," I told you I was chosen by the star sword to save the universe form darkness Brad. That means there is no way I am going to lose to some punk like you!"

Brad just chuckles before he smugly says," Oh big deal, you are using the last of your energy to stand up. I'm bored of you, time to say good night!"

Brad goes to punch Ben, put Ben catches Brad's fist! Brad just widens his eyes as he realizes Ben is able to keep his larger fist back before he yells out," Are you kidding me?"

Ben then gets back up on his feet and gives a small smirk before he says," I think it's time that I show you what happens to people who underestimate me! Get ready Fowltor!"

Brad looks livid before he says," Ha, you can't scare me, wuss! Huh, why can't I break free? "

Brad and Ben began to grapple with each other and the exchange of energy is so intense that the ground beneath them begins to crumble! After a while, Brad backs off and is shocked at Ben's new power. Ben then summons his Star Sword to him and when it lands in its hand it turns into two blades showing that Ben is at his full power! Brad glares at Ben so hard that he nearly gets bloodshot before he spits out," How is this possible? A loser like you can't stop the great Brad pain train in its tracks!"

Ben then growls before he says," That's because I'm not a loser Brad! It's time you see you are not as unstoppable as you think!"

Brad just snarls like a beast before he yells out," Little punk, ENOUGH! You're done! "

Brad then uses his rapid fire energy blast again but Ben's new speed allows him to deflect every shot! After Brad fires at Ben for a minute and sees that Ben is getting closer to him Brad stops and is getting furious before he smashes the ground with his left fist and says," This has to be another one of your lame tricks, there's no way you can be doing this on your own!"

Ben just narrows his eyes and says," Tsc, my turn. Shining Flare Storm! "

Ben then turns his blades into two massive pillars of magic energy and sends one at Brad. Brad jumps high into the air to avoid it and as he does he conceitedly says," I told you that tricks like that can't hurt me, only power works on me!"

Ben all of a sudden retorts with," Okay then, how about this?"

Brad realizes how close Ben's voice is and says," What the? "

To Brad's shock Ben appears above him and punches him hard with his right fist right into Brad's head. Feeling pain for the first time in the match Brad is enraged and tries to tackle Ben in mid air. Ben easily gets out of the way, and to Brads horror behind Ben was the second powered up sword! Brad is just able to get out of the way but he does not miss the blade completely as it slashes right across his chest! Brad falls to the ground and as he gets up he slowly realizes he is seeing his own blood. Brad's eyes twitch a bit before he slowly says," What is this? This is my blood? A loser like this is causing me to bleed? No way, that is impossible!"

Ben just calmly lands on the ground and points both of his swords at Looks like you are not as invincible as you think, Brad."

Brad turns livid before he grasps his fist so tightly that blood comes out before he roars out," Ben Auro, you worthless! "

For a moment Brad looks like he is about to totally lose it when all of a sudden he stops before his head faces down. He then slowly puts his hand to his head and begins to laugh madly as shown with," Hehehe, HAHAAH! Unbelievable! To think a loser would push me this far! Man, I really have been WAY to generous with you Benny boy! "

Ben just raises an eyebrow and coldly says," I fail to see what's so funny, Brad.

Brad just glares murderously at Ben before he responds with a dark," Look at you, getting one lucky blow and you think you're a hotshot now? It's you, Star loser! You're a riot! Did you think your little surprise bust of power is going to be enough to beat me? "

Ben has his energy flare up again before he calmly says," Well, I am about to beat you."

Brad all of a sudden snarls and grasps his bleeding chest tightly before he says," Think again! I admit I did not expect a nobody like you to be able to harm me, but you seem to think I am fighting at full power! Too bad for you I am only using forty five percent of my true strength!"

Ben widens his eyes for a second but quickly forms an even harsher gaze before he says," You're not going to scare me away with your bluffs."

Brad then leans back and flexes his muscles before he grinds his teeth and says," If it's one thing Brad Fowltror never bluffs on, it's power! You should be honored, dork. It's been years since I had to pump myself this far. I was going to save this for that black coat weirdo who blindsided me on Planet Mobius but the look on your face is definitely worth it! You thought this was some lame movie when chumps like you win out of no where? Like hell it is! I don't care what you have, your weaker then me, no matter what you do your never going to beat me because I am just way to strong to EVER be taken down my a suck up punk like you! Now witness the depth of the strength of the Unstoppable Juggernaught!"

Ben grasps his weapons strongly before he says," No, no, it ends now!"

Lacus hears Brad yell before she cringes and says," No, don't do this Brad! "

Brad begins to power up again and Ben charges at Brad to stop him but Brad's power is so great that he blows Ben back! Ben can only watch as Brad's energy begins to cover the entire area of Hallow Bastion! Brad's size and muscles increases until he is towering over Ben with bulked arms like tree trunks! In essence he is the size and mass of Dragon Ball Z's Legendary Super Sayian _Broly_!

To Ben's horror, Brad completes his power up and grins as he walks towards Ben. Each step Brad takes shakes the entire area! Brad sees the shocked look at Ben's face before he chuckles and says," Who is bluffing now, weakling? This is eighty of my maximum power. It's more than enough to grind you to dust!"

Ben finds his hand trembling before he says," This can't be real, his power is now even stronger then Xehamaru's was! What are you, Brad? Some sort of mutant, or a sort of robot like X and Zero?"

Brad proudly pounds his knuckles together before he says," Like hell am I one of those freaks. I am just a human. Of course, I also am the most powerful human in all space! I won't let any freak stand in the way of what is mine!"

Ben tries to remain unfazed as he says," That's a laugh, you mock mutants, cyborgs and everyone else when your more unnatural than anyone else I know!"

Brad just snorts before he says," There is a difference punk. My geneses were not messed up like those damn mutant freaks, and I did not cheat like a wuss and get augmented or had my genes messed with to get this way either! I was just born this way! Maybe it all came down to luck, but the point remains that I am just the best! The winners won't be denied because the losers can't take the truth sucker! No matter how hard you wish it, no matter how hard you squirm, you will never be better than me Star loser! Now, it's been fun, but now it's time to end you, so here I come! "

With that Brad goes to punch Ben and Ben prepares to block only for Brad to vanish! Just as Ben wonders what happened he gets his answer as Brad kicks Ben in the back! The attack hurts Ben immensely, but he still stands. Ben then tries to slash at Brad with his twin blades but Brad just catches both of them with his hand and kicks Ben into the air!

Brad then throws a red energy ball at Ben. Ben just manages to get out of the way, as it explodes in the air but he soon lands into Brad. Without even turning his head, Ben attacks with both swords at Brad's chest but Fowltror dodges and in an instant attacks Ben from above sending him straight into what remains of the ring!

Brad lands at the ground laughing, as he sees Ben cough up blood before he arrogantly says," Starting to get the picture suck up? I'm still not at full power, so even if you somehow got more power you are still going down! So ready to plead for mercy yet Benny boy?

Ben still refuses to show fear as he shouts out," Never! I don't care how strong you are Brad Fowltror I will defeat you and achieve my dream of being a great hero!"

Brad cracks his neck before growling out," Seriously, do you ever shut up or do I have to break your freaking throat? I told you before no one cares about heroes anymore! The people of this universe care the most about the guys who get results, the winners!

That's why being an Enji knight is perfect for someone like me! It's a chance for all space to worship my strength!"

Ben looks at the large man in front of him with raw hatred before he says," You're the one who is foolish, Brad! You think that just because you have such massive power you can make people respect you. It takes more than that to be a real hero. It takes a desire to protect others and much more to be a real Enji knight. Brad, you may be strong but you are too selfish to be an Enji Master! It's time to show you the burning spirit of a warrior who defends the innocent!"

With this Ben summons five shadow clones and they all stand beside him as he powers up. Brad just looks like a beast ready to go for the kill as he says," This is getting lame, you really are stupid. No matter how many times you attack you will just bring yourself to losing faster!"

Ben focuses as he responds with," Not this time, I'll blow you away with this attack! "I_ have only one chance, I have to put all of my remaining energy into this attack!_ "

All right, now! See my power, Brad Fowltror! Shinryukenha!"

Brad rolls his eyes before he says," That move again? You are a broken record! Hey what's this? "Brad sees that as Ben gathers his energy to perform his energy beam that his clones all perform the move too! As Ben fires the attack at Brad, his clones do as well, combining together to form a massive blue energy attack the size of a house! Brad just grasps his fist at this and loudly says,"

Bah, that's your best? You're starting to bore me, so it's time for the final play!"

With that, Brad powers up and to Ben's horror charges right through the energy attack to hit Ben in the stomach! The blow is so hard that Ben thinks he hears his ribs crack! Ben can barely see Brad as he coughs up blood and says," You, you're a monster."

Brad just gives a wide savage grin before he proudly says," Me, a monster? More like a god! You may be strong for a loser, but you're still weak! I am the most powerful fighter in the universe; nobody like you can defeat me even if you worked a thousand years to try! Face it chump, despite what they say resolve, willpower or whatever is not enough!

You either have it or you don't, and you will never be better than me no matter how badly you wish for it! And you know what else? (He goes right up to Ben's ear before he softly whispers) That's also why Lacus will never love you."

Ben looks at Brad with sheer malice as he spits out, "You!"

Brad just has a purely savage look before he says," Time for a walk-off home-run!"

Doug sees Brad wind up his fist before shouting out," Ben!"

Cloud sees Brad unleash a surge of power before he looks mortified and says," He's gone too far!"

At the same time a horrified Lacus runs up and says," No, stop it Brad!"

Just as a worried Lisa says," Don't lose now!"

With this Brad clutches his fist and throws Ben into the air before he then bursts up to hammers Ben with a blow to his right arm with such intensity that his arm instantly turns blue and breaks before he is blown away into the air like a baseball hit by Babe Ruth! Brad sees Ben like a dot in the air, a dot that is heading for the lake and then notices the Star Sword Ben dropped and jumps to the ground to pick it up as he powers down and returns to his normal form.

After it left Ben's hand the sword returned to its normal shape and Brad picks it up before he jeers and says," Ha, that was a hoot all right. So, this is the sword that this loser thinks makes him worth something. If it gives him the power to harm me it will make me stronger than the Grand Masters! Come on Sword give me your power! Nothing's happening! Worthless piece of junk, if you can't help me you're useless! "

Brad throws the Star Sword to the side and then realizes something. He then sharply turns around and snarls out," Hey stupid droid, you broken? I think it's time to announce the winner!"

The Enji Order's robot swerves its head down at Brad and says," I was just about to, never mind. Very well, the winner of this match is Ben Auro of squad 7!"

Brad pumps his chest and yells before he says," Yeah, that's what I'm. Wait. WHAT! Stupid robot, you just said that loser won the match!"

The Judge Droid promptly responds with," I made no mistake. Ben did win the match because you landed on the ground outside the ring before he fell into the lake."

Brad at once looks livid before he yells out a mouth full of spit with," What the hell are you talking about? No, NO! "

Brad sees that in his excitement he went to pick up the Star Sword without realizing he landed on an area of the ring he already destroyed! Brad unleashes a primal roar of fury before he glares at the droid and says," Oh come on! I beat that loser to a broken pulp so I should be the winner!"

His responds is a prompt," That maybe so, but rules are rules."

Brad looks like he is going to blow his top before he says," You stupid Droid! I am the strongest; therefore I am the victor, now say I won! "

The Judge droid then has its visor like eye glow red before it says," That's it, you're getting a red card for harassing the Judge!"

Brad raises his fist before he shouts," Oh that's it, you're scrap! Huh? "

Brad is about to blast the droid when he sees Lacus is walking towards him. At once he grins widely and chuckles a bit before he says," AH there's my girl! Want a kiss already huh? Come here. "

Brad goes to Lacus but he is not getting the response he is looking for when she slaps him so hard he gets hurled into the wall! Brad gets up and is genuinely shocked. However he just chuckles some more and playfully says," Hee, you already want to play rough huh?"

Lacus looks on the verge of tears before she angrily shirks out," Brad, how could you do that to Ben!

Brad raises a eye brow and says," What are you talking about? It was a match and I beat him!"

Lacus looks furiously at her boyfriend before she says," You could have ended it much earlier, but you kept going on purpose to make Ben suffer! How could you do that to a friend of mine?"

Brad then snickers before he says,"Again with this? I am your boy friend, no other guy matters but me!"

Lacus remains defiant before she firmly says," Ben is my friend too, and just because he was a guy it does not mean you had to act like he was an enemy! I thought you trusted me enough not to be so hostile to a friend of mine, but now I am not so sure. I also thought you promised you would never let your fight get so out of control."

Brad darts his eyes around for a bit before he says," Oh, so I let loose a little, big deal. It's what he deserves for trying to make me look bad in front of my girl. All right, enough talk about Ben, Lacus, doll for now on you will not talk to that loser, okay?"

Lacus sees Brad reach out to her before she pulls away and says," I'm not your doll! I'm not something for you to control, Brad! Two years ago, when you made that promise I thought I could trust you, but now I am not so sure what the real side of your heart is."

On the verge of tears, Lacus runs back to her dorm and Brad is about to follow her as he angrily says," Hey come back, Lacus we're not done yet!"

Brad is about to charge forward all of a sudden Master Myers sternly shouts out," Brad Fowltror!"

Brad feels intense pressure nearly weighing him down before he turns around and says," What? "

Brad turns around to see Master Myers and Sabin behind him, and both of them look quite unpleased before he grumbles and says," Oh, sorry Grand master, what is it?"

Myers looks at the bloody man in front of him with contempt before he says," That fight against Ben was far from an honorable match. I am quite displeased with your lack of respect and your abundance of a desire to harm."

Brad flinches before he says," Hey, it's just the way I fight, okay? Everyone just lay off!"

Sabin glares at his pupil and says," Brad! How dare you show such disrespect for the Grand master! Not only that, but that fight showed how you have ignored all that I have been teaching you about respecting your opponents!"

Brad groans and says," I get it! Sorry Grand master, but that's just the way I do things. In the end I won, so it's all good, right? "

Myers puts his hand on his forehead and says," Very wrong Brad. I knew of your violent tendencies when you joined the order, but I gave you a chance because I thought your heart was in the right place. This, with the disturbing info I have been getting of an Enji fighting for money in the Under Sector is starting to put doubt in my heart. We will discuss what you believe in next week."

Brad shrugs and responds with," Sorry, but my vacation starts tomorrow remember?"

Myers narrows his eyes before he fallows up with," Not for you it doesn't. For your lack of respect and more, you will get no vacation privileges. Considering I could just kick you out of the order at the very least, you should feel lucky that's all I am doing for now. I will talk to you more on this Monday, is that clear?"

Brad sees all the dirty looks he is getting before he grumbles out a decently polite," Yes, Grand master."

Myers just sighs before he says," Good , now get out of my sight."

As the angry leader of the Enji Knights walks away Sabin then crosses his arms and says," Oh and I have my own special training for you Brad. Tomorrow you will perform one thousand pushups as the start of your training! Better be ready!

"Brad then leaves to go to his room and is getting angry at every one before he punches the wall and says," Damn it, I lost the match and my vacation. If that's not enough, Lacus and the masters are all mad at me. All because of that loser! Arg, what's this? "

Brad feels his chest and realizes that his chest is still burning from Ben's last attack! Brad grins his teeth tightly before he says," That Ben Auro, his last attack. Why is it still hurting? This is all his fault, being a stuck-up! He is starting to threaten everything I have planned! If he keeps causing me problems, I might have to remove him from my misery for good! Huh? Oh, what do you want?"

Brad looks above him to see Ezan Kaiba looking right at him. Brad sees Ezan is giving him a cold stare before he snorts and says," So Ezan, scared because you've seen what's in store for you?"

Ezan just sighs before he coldly says," Don't think that just because you pummeled Ben it means you're the best fighter, Fowltror."

Brad gives a sly grin before he says," Oh, so after seeing what I did to that loser you still think you're so tough? Face it Ezan, your days of being the number one rookie are coming to an end once we fight! What the! "

Brad is shocked because as he says that Ezan is behind Brad with his sword at his throat! Ezan presses the blade at the larger man's throat before he frostily says," You are powerful; Brad Fowltror, but you lack skills. You may be able to beat people like Ben with your power alone but when the time comes for our fight I will show you the true power of an elite warrior."

With that, Ezan goes to wherever he is going, leaving Brad to himself. Brad strokes his throat before he says," Bah that Ezan Kaiba, he is the only guy that ticks me off more than that Star loser. Heh, does not matter though. I won't let any of them get away with my plans. Soon, soon I will make everyone in the Enji order recognize my greatness. Once that happens and I become the next Grand Enji master, then all of space will worship me as the most powerful being of all, and ill really shake things up, shake them up so hard that everyone will see how things really go down!"

As Brad is storming off Myers is dispatching the medical unit to Ben's location and thinking about the fight. "Ben_, you fought very well against Brad. Despite the odds you never gave up. You have the spirit of a true warrior._ "

At this time Cloud and Ben's friends have come to retrieve Ben out of the Hallow Bastion lake. Ben is very injured from Brad's last attack. The final punch broke his arm and a handful of bones but the worse damage is his pride. Cloud sees Ben's nearly unconscious face before he grimaces and says,"Ben, are you all right?"

Doug looks pained before he says," Hang in there, man!"

Hiryuumon gulps before he says," Speak to me, boss!"

Ben can barley even see his friends before he convulses in pain and groans out in despair before he mutters out," After all this time, after I have trained so hard. I can't even beat a slacker like Brad. Why, why am I still so weak? "He then loses consciousness."

So, it seems like Ben has lost the battle, but won the war. Will Ben be able to recover from his loss to Brad? That will have to wait until next time on Tales Of the Cosmic Wars! In our next chapter, Ben returns home for his break and wonders about his dreams. After this chapter though, things are going to heat up again as Ben has to deal with such things as Bounty Hunters, Metroids, and even the return of the dark Enji of Organization XIII! Ben's fate is only starting to unfold.

If you're wondering why I had my main character lose to the character in my story I hate the most, it's simple. Because when the time comes for a rematch it will be oh so much sweeter when Ben flattens him. That rematch might take a while, but that's just one of many things in store for Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Until next time


	35. Chapter 35: A Time Of Refection

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 35: A Time Of Refection_**

_This chapter might seem strange, but hopefully it will explain the motives of the characters a little more. Just to warn you, there will be flashbacks in this chapter. Don't worry, as after this the action will be as intense as ever!_

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and his friends at last fought off against Brad Fowltror in order to prove Ben's strength. Unfortunately, things did not seem to go so well, as even four on one, Brad's power was beyond all of them!

At one point it looked like Ben could win, after unleashing all of his strength on Brad. Sadly though it just made the unstoppable Juggernaut mad, so mad that he powered up even further! Despite Ben's best efforts, he could not beat Brad, and was punched so hard that he was sent flying into the castle lake!

Lucky for Ben, Brad in his arrogance, forgot to land on the ring after his attack and so Ben still won the match.

Despite this, the fact that after all the things Ben has gone through so far and yet still being no match for the lazy Brad Fowltror is a damaging blow to Ben's confidence. Can Ben recover and continue his dream to become a heroic Enji Knight? It's time to find out!

* * *

As all of this has been happening, Xehamaru and Sithantos have not been napping. In fact, at this moment, Xehamaru is punishing Priestess Elraine on the Sithantos home world of Ormus, for sending Barbatos to attack the Enji knights on the Twilight Town space colony without informing him first.

As soon as Xehamaru knew about this from his servant Mercurymon, he summoned both Elraine and Barbatos to his cathedral on Ormus to "discuss" their failure. Right now, the two have entered the door to Xehamaru's main chamber and they see their angry master waiting for them. As Elraine enters her master's sanctum she feels malice radiating across the chamber and when Xehamaru swerves his throne like chair around she nearly flinches. Xehamaru just chuckles before he says," Ah Elraine, so good of you to come at once. And this must be the warrior Barbatos that you revived. I am impressed you were able to resurrect such a powerful warrior."

Elraine tensely bows before she says," Thank you, your eminence; I am honored from your praise."

Barbatos sees her grin before he sees Xehamaru and snorts before gruffly saying," So you are the one who commands Elraine."

Xehamaru looks amused before he slowly rises from his chair before he gives a commanding tone to say," Yes I am, I am the Patriarch of Sithantos Xehamaru, the one who will guide this universe into its glory order of darkness!"

Barbatos bails his fists tightly before he says," Bah, I could care less about your desire; I just want revenge on those who wrote me out of history!"

Xehamaru licks his snake like tong before he wryly says," I see you are one with selfish desires my friend. In fact this leads me to why I summoned both of you here. Elraine, my dear, did you really think you could order attack on the Enji Knights and think I would not be aware of it?"

Elraine instantly responds with," You mean, you?"

Xehamaru cuts her off with a dark chuckle before he coldly says," Yes, I was well aware of your failed attack, thanks to the report of Mercurymon. I must admit, I am most displeased with your failure to not inform me of your attack. Especially because of the fact that Weil Zabi tried to attack the Enji Knights without my knowledge and you did nothing to inform me about it! "

Elraine sees Xehamaru narrows his eyes before she cringes and nervously says," Forgive me master! I was only trying to prove my worth by exterminating the Enji Knights that defy our cause!"

Xehamaru extends his right hand before a bat like creature lands on it. He then sighs and says," It can be so amusing to see how the desperate actions of inferior creatures scat around to calm their fears, unless it interferes with my plans. Ah, I knew of your devotion when you loyally served Master Havoc. However, I won't tolerate anyone's foolishness jeopardizing my grand shadow game. If you continue to disappoint me with these acts I might soon lose my faith in your worth, Elraine."

Elraine sees just how harsh a look her master is giving her before she turns pale and says," No, please, not that!"

Barbatos just grasps his Ax before he angrily says," Bah, Why should I fear what you think? You do not look like anything but some mere wizard! I am the strongest warrior of all time!"

Elraine furiously looks at her cohort before she says," Hold your tongue Barbatos! Master Xehamaru is without equal!"

Xehamaru gives Barbatos an amused look," I wonder how you managed to boast so much, when you came back from you latest battle defeated?"

Barbatos gives a defiant roar before he says," I was just caught off guard! I am still stronger than someone like you! Urgh!"

All of a sudden Barbatos freezes in his tracks, and promptly grasps his throat before Xehamaru ruthlessly grasps his fist tightly and says, "I find your lack of faith disturbing, my friend. "

As he says this Xehamaru holds out one hand and uses his magic energy to choke Barbatos with it! The blue haired warrior soon finds himself running out of air! Xehamaru just slowly walks forward before he angrily hisses out," Insolent fool! Do you really think I will tolerate such defiance from a failure like you? You really are showing an unpardonable level of ingratitude Brabatos. It would be such a shame for you to be revived only to die as a failure."

Barbatos feels the wicked man's massive murderous energy bearing down on him, and then realizes that he is being raised upward, and suddenly sees a large snake lurking out of the ceiling, looking forward for a meal! The blue haired man unleashes a few choking noises and desperately mutters out," Forgive, me, master."

Xehamaru gives a devious grin before he politely says," So then friend. Do we now understand who is in charge?"

Barbatos turns blue and realizes the drool dripping down from snake is burning his flesh before he desperately says," It's you master Xehamaru. I, will, never, defy you again."

Xehamaru just sarcastically says," Glad you understand."

With this Xehamaru releases his hold leaving the Ax wielding warrior gasping for air. Xehamaru then glances to his pet before he then flings it away for it to fly away and quickly gets eaten by the snake above. The dark lord of Sithantos flicks his cape back and says," Now that you two have a better " understanding" of your roles I have decided I will give you one last chance to redeem yourselves."

Elraine instantly bows and says," Whatever you ask, I will obey master!"

Xehamaru then brings his hands together in a plotting manner before he goes on to say," In that case I order you to go back to the world I found you in and resume your role as _"The Holy Woman of the Order of Atamoni". _Do not stop until you manage to revive the goddess **Fortunia** that I sensed from the depths of Laguna Ruins when I unsealed you. I would go there myself but heading to that world would alert Grand Master Myers and I am still not powerful enough to defeat him yet.

If you are so powerful and yet are just a servant of your goddess, imagine how powerful Sithantos will become with the power we could gain if you are successful?"

Elraine has a look of clarity in her eyes before she feverishly says," I understand. I assure you, your eminence that I will not return to our sacred planet of Ormus until I have successfully revived Fortunia."

Barbatos just grasps his Ax tensely before he says;" I too will not fail the glory of Sithantos!"

Xehamaru looks amused before he says," Good, Mercurymon will still assist you as well. Just remember that we cannot afford to have failure if we want to bring about the new age of paradise!"

With saying that, Elraine and Barbatos head back to their Nova Crusher space ship to return to the world of _Anther_. With them gone Xehamaru then snaps his fingers as he prepares the main monitor to talk with Weil Zabi. As he hears the sound of turning gears he grasps his fist and says," Now that those two understand their roles, it's time to remind that Weil of his! Does he really think he can manage anything without my guidance?

Fool, his ego will be his downfall. But I can't let him to get blown up just yet. I still need the Zeon Federation to cover the majority of Sithantos' actions until all the pieces of the key are gathered. Ugh, it's always more complex to manage a game where the pieces don't move as they should. Oh well, all the more reason to bring about my end game as quickly and as completely as possible."

Xehamaru then presses a button to contact the office of Weil Zabi. Soon enough on the hologram screen the president of the Zeon federation appears with a surprised look on his face. The bearded man looks startled before he says," Xehamaru? What is the meaning of this? I did not know you were going to call and I was just about to go for a round of hover golf. What is so blazing important that you had to call me so suddenly?"

Xehamaru chuckles lightly before he diplomatically says," I am terribly sorry mister President, but I had a question for you."

Weil drinks something and says," Question? You call me out of the blue, for a question? No matter, what is it?"

Xehamaru gives an amused look before he retorts with," It's not a hard one. I just wanted to ask you why when we last talked you said that we had discussed all your current major operations on the war front. But now I just heard from my sources that you attacked the Twilight space colony because Oolong Grunty of the Trade federation sold you out and defected to the Lylat republic."

Weil suddenly spits out his drink before he says," How did you hear about that?"

Xehamaru quickly forms a devious smirk before he says," It would be very wise of you to never again doubt my sources Weil."

Weil looks flustered before he furiously says," Grr, That was a private matter of Zeon staff, and besides I already made Tarkin change the design for our ultimate weapon, so even if the Enji got all the data it won't help them!

I also have the assurance of the new Viceroy of the Trade Federation Nute Gunray that he will never betray us."

Xehamaru gives a grin that displays his snake like fangs before he says," Well, Neimoidians are very easy to keep in line as long as they are courteously paid. Still, I hope, for your sake, that you have things under control in your court Weil Zabi. It would be a pity if all of your allies got fed up with you and abandoned you."

The leader of the Zeon Federation turns red before he says," Is that a threat? Listen here boy, I am in charge and I call the shots! No one will ever get away again with betraying Weil Zabi! If you have any thought about selling us out Xehamaru, let me remind you that I still have the power of _Xemnas_ and his Dark Enji at my command. They are as a powerful group as you and I am sure they will not mind if I send them after you!"

Xehamaru gives a courteous smile and puts his hands up and says," There is no need for extremes, mister President. I was just expressing my sadness at your unwillingness to let me help you kill your traitor. I assure you I have no intention of condemning the Zeon Federation."

Weil just sighs before he itches his beard and says," If you say so. I suppose I have been a little jumpy lately. "

Xehamaru shrugs and says," I think we should let bygones be bygones and not let petty arguments weaken our jointed desire to destroy the Lylat Kingdom! Would your anger subside if I told you I have a plan to end this war in our favor?"

Weil hesitates for a second before he cautiously says," You're telling me you know a way for us to win the war? How?"

Xehamaru just chuckles before he responds with," It's a multi step plan, but what you need to know now is in order for it to work you will have to send an armada to take over the planet of Cetra."

Weil looks at his fellow conspirator curiously before he says," Cetra? That world is a main part of the Lylat kingdom; it is not a simple task."

Xehamaru leans back before he causally says," I did not say this will be easy, but this world is the stepping stone for our enemies' doom!"

Weil growls a bit before he says," Why this world? There is other less powerful, less guarded planets that are in the same galaxy, not to mention they are easier targets for my same fleets."

Xehamaru just responds with," This world has many things that are valuable to our cause, like its fascinating energy source called the life-stream. I need the help of your armies to keep those pesky Enji Knights out of the way."

Weil presses a few buttons on his desk to bring up a holographic display of the world in question before he looks interested and says," That world does have lots of raw materials to power our forces. Yes, owning the Materia market would hand me another few billion Gil at the least, and have even more magic able troops! All right, I will support this, but you better be going somewhere with this."

Xehamaru nods and firmly says," I assure you this will be the beginning of the end for those that hinder us from our goals. "

Weil grumbles before saying," Yah yah, If you excuse me I am already late for my Hover golf match."

Xehamaru gives a slight bow before lightly saying," But of course, I will send the details of my plan to your staff by the end of the day. Good day, mister President. "

With that Weil disappears from the screen, leaving Xehamaru to himself. As soon as Weil is gone the former apprentice to Master Myers just chuckles darkly before he has a intense look and says," Heh, all too easy. That fool thinks he is the one in charge but he is blind to the truth. Still, as long as he has that alliance with the Organization of Dark Enji, however loose an alliance it is, I can't underestimate him.

I could have gained control of that group myself, if Xemnas and Ravxen were both at my level. Still, when I gain all the fragments of the key I will gain the power to surpass all those that stand in my way! Then and only then will the era of the true dark parades be able to be created!

HA, it won't be long now. Magneto and a few of the others are coming around; soon ill have enough Inquisitors and enough forces amassed to ready the final phase. I will finally show you wrong, Master Myers. You and your followers like that so called chosen ones devotion to your precious justice cannot save you from this universe's destiny! Soon the darkness will eradicate all false hopes, and only the truth will remain as a storm of supreme agony washes away all the unworthy heretics in one glorious moment! Yes, the sheer despair will nearly be worth it alone!"

Now that Xehamaru's plans have been partly shown, let's go check up on Ben.

* * *

Although Doug James and Hiryuumon got hurt from Brad too, Ben was hurt the most. Brad broke his ribs and his right leg and arm and various other bones during the match and he also suffered head trauma. Thanks to the various white magicians around the fighting area, Ben's wounds were all quickly healed. He still did not regain consciousness and he is now resting in the health center. He has been there overnight and it is now morning.

Doug James and Cloud visited him last night but now only Moz and a sleeping Hiryuumon are still with him. Moz sees Ben looking troubled even as he is sleeping before he sighs and says," Poor Ben Kupo. He fought so hard against Brad, and still lost. At least he still won the match. Still Kupo, if I know Ben, he will be pretty upset to lose to Brad after all this time. Hope he does not take it too hard. Huh, who is there Kupo?"

Moz hears footsteps and turns around to see that someone has entered the room. That person is none other than Lacus! Moz at once flies up and quietly says," Oh, miss Lacus! What are you doing here, Kupo?"

Lacus hesitates for a second before she smiles and says," Oh, hello Moz. Are you staying to watch over Ben?"

Moz glances back at his sleeping friend before he responds with," Yup, I won't leave Ben's side until he wakes. I am surprised you are here so early in the morning Kupo."

Lacus flicks a few strands of hair back before she says," Well, my father is going to pick me up in the afternoon so I wanted to see how Ben is doing before things got busy, how is he?"

Moz quickly answers with," Well, his wounds from the match are all healed but I think his worst injury is his pride. He has hoped to defeat Brad for months now and thought by now he could beat him."

Lacus looks at Ben before she sighs and says," Moz, did Ben ever tell you why he wanted to defeat Brad so badly?"

The moogle turns to her and says," No, but I did guess a few reasons Kupo."

Lacus blushes and says," Do you mean, like me?"

Moz sees Lacus looking ashamed before he flies up to her and says," Miss Lacus; can I ask you a question Kupo? Why do you love Brad? Even if Ben is jealous of Brad he does bring up some good points, like Brad being scary and rude and loud and a lot of other things Kupo. I remember when you and Ben were kids you told me once you hated bullies who act like that."

Lacus looks out the window with a distant face before she says," I'm not surprised you think of Brad like that. The way he acts most of the time it is hard for people that do not know him to like him. In fact, when I first met him, I thought many of those same things. For a while I did not even want to be near him, but then one day something changed, something that got me to see the truth side of Brad's heart. An event happened in high school that changed everything for me.

I really prefer not to go into the details but when that day happened I found myself isolated and alone. All my friends had abandoned me because of this event and I found myself so utterly alone. With no one to turn to, I began to feel like I did not belong anywhere. I became so depressed and lonely, until one day Brad came to my side to defend me and got everyone to stop harassing me. It turns out he was also isolated and he said we were similar.

From that day on he promised he would defend and support me, and help me regain my friends, and help make a place where I could be happy and safe. To my surprise he kept his word, and thanks to his smooth talking skills I found all my friends had wanted to be with me again. Brad and I then stuck together through all of High School. Brad was so determined to be with me that even when I told him my parents had thought it would be best if I joined the Enji Knights, he said he would join the order to just so he could remain with me."

Moz looks shocked before replying with," Wow Kupo. I am sorry you had to go through all that Miss Lacus. I am sure Ben would have went to the high school with you if it was not for his dad messing up that thing on that last family vacation you went on together. I think Ben is still angry at his father about that Kupo."

Lacus glances back at her childhood friend and says," Ah yes, I remember how mad Father was at mister Auro because of that malfunctioning tourist ride. I know it's what caused that day to spiral in to such a horrible nightmare, but I do not think father had to get so angry at him. Oh, Ben. Since I first met you that day nearly twelve years ago you always looked out for me.

Even if you were a shy boy you always stood up for me when someone made fun of me. That day when he arrived here, I could tell how happy he was to see me again even if he tried to hide it. No matter what happens, you never let something get you down. Still, things can't stay the same forever. However, I am still shocked Brad felt so threatened by him. I thought Brad trusted me enough to not let Ben being my friend causes him to be so bothered. I guess I was wrong, I'm starting to wonder what else I thought was wrong. Oh, look at the time, I should get going. Moz please look after Ben for me and make sure he recovers over vacation, okay?"

Moz gives a cute thumbs up before he says," Of course Kupo! Have a good vacation Miss Lacus!"

Lacus gives a kind smile before she says," Hehe, you too Moz. Ben, I hope you can forgive me in your heart for being with Brad. Even if it does not seem like it, there is good in Brad's heart. If you can hear me never give up on your hopes and dreams so that one day you can find happiness."

With that, Lacus goes up to the still sleeping Ben and for a moment it almost looks like she is about to put her hand on his. However, at the last second she stops and then leaves to return to the Girl dorms. A bit after she is gone Ben then begins to wake up, after hearing Lacus' voice Ben stirs and groggily says," La, cus? Huh? Oh, it must have been a dream."

Moz quickly flies to his pal's side before he happily says," Ben, you are awake, Kupo!"

Ben sees his moogle pal and smiles before he says," Oh hey Moz, I see I am in the infirmary. Ugh, guess that means losing to Brad was not a nightmare like I thought."

Moz looks down and says," Sorry, Kupo. "

With that, Moz by accident hovers over the still asleep Hiryuumon. The Digimon has one of those sleep bubble things coming out of his nose and the moogle's tail hits it, waking the dragon Digimon. Ben's digimon pal quickly jumps up and edgily says," Hey, that's my last burger! Oh, hey Boss, you're up!"

Ben turns and says," Ah, you were staying with me too, Hiryuumon? Thanks."

Hiryuumon gives a toothy grin before responding with," No big deal, boss. Glad to see you are finally up. Was worried you weren't, for a second. You showed that Brad punk that he is not so tough!"

Moz nods and fallows up with," He is right Ben; even though it was close you still had a good fight out there! "

Ben frowns before he bitterly says," Thanks for trying to cheer me up guys, but I was no match for him. Even when I gave it my all he was still just toying with me, I never stood a chance. He just kept powering up and beating me around. Dam it! How am I going to become the greatest hero, when I can't even beat a lazy brute like Brad?"

Moz pats Ben on the shoulder and says," Don't blame yourself Ben, Brad has far more power beyond any normal person. Huh, Kupo? Sounds like more people are coming. "

Moz is correct as soon Doug, James, Cloud, Kyle, and Zidane all enter the room. Doug gives Ben a hearty grin and says," There is the man! Glad to see you're up, buddy!"

Ben musters a wave and says," Hey guys, glad to see you all came."

James looks cautious as he says," I am impressed that after the beating Brad gave you, you're up so fast. Well, guess the staff lives up to there reputations. "

Zidane then chuckles and says," Hey, that was a great fight, man! None of us ever hurt Brad in a match before."

Kyle nods and says," And to think you guys were the first to beat him!"

Ben looks dumbfounded before he says," What? You guys are talking right or do I have brain damage?"

Doug cracks his neck and says," It's the truth buddy. That idiot Brad may have hit you out of the park. But when that muscle obsessed maniac hit you he was so excited he forgot to land on the ring! That means our team still wins and we get the match points!"

Ben chuckles before he grasps his fist, then flinches in pain before he says," Heh, that jerk, at least he did not walk away with acting like that. Still, that does not change the fact that after all of this time I am still too weak to really hurt him. He did not even use any real skills. Once he got serious, I could barley do a thing. I, could not think, could not move, he just attacked too fast for me to do anything and in the end, even the Shinryukenha hitting him with all the power I put in to it barley bruised him. No matter what I did, no, despite how far I came, I still am nowhere close to as strong as Brad is."

Cloud crosses his arms and says," That may be true Ben, but remember that raw power is not always the key to victory. You did not give in despite the odds and that shows the strength of your resolve."

Ben looks a little happier as he optimistically says;" You mean that, Cloud sensei?"

Cloud smirks before going on to say," Yes, the first time I fought against Sephiroth in the Nibelheim Mako Reactor; I was nothing but a grunt to him. Despite this, he underestimated me, and because of his arrogance I was able to throw him into the depths of the planet."

Kyle looks passionate before adding," They're right, Ben, don't let this get to you. Brad is a freak who beat us all. At least you lasted longer than I did. He beat both Loni and me with just one backhand hit! That's not going to stop me from becoming just as great a hero as my father though!"

Ben looks down and sees his own bandaged hands before he responds with," Heh, I guess you guys are right. There is just one thing that bothers me though."

James sees Ben's troubled face before he sighs and says," I think I can phantom that that thing is about Lacus? Sigh, how many times do we have to remind you that even if it's taking forever, you are going out with Lisa Alster? Who, I remind you, is one of the most popular women of are rookie class?"

Ben looks intensely at his red haired friend before he says," How many times do I have to tell you it's not about that! I just don't get that as a friend how Lacus could like someone who is so obviously nuts."

Zidane shrugs before saying," Ah women, are one of the never ending mysteries."

Ben gives the tailed man a dirty look before saying," Hey, what are you talking about Zidane? You are married to a queen!"

Zidane just reclines his back and chuckles tensely before he says," Yeah, but it took me many close calls and nearly dying like fifty times before I got lucky. Every woman is different too, so it depends on taste."

Kyle then looks confused before he says," I do have to go with Ben on being clueless to why Lacus could like Fowltror. I mean, come on, the guy is freaking nuts!"

As Kyle, Doug, James, Ben, and Zidane soon get into a discussion about the mysteries of women, Cloud shakes his head. Let us change our viewing to the women's dorm.

* * *

Currently a very loud Brad is trying to yell loud enough for Lacus to come out of her room, despite the fact that Lacus is not there. Many of the other women can hear him and most of them are yelling at Brad. Many of them were present at Brad's fight against Ben, and most of them did not think too highly of the beat down Brad handed to Ben. In fact, Chloe Valens, the female knight friend of Senel walks up to the still yelling Brad. Currently Brad is taking a deep breath before he roars out," LACUS! Come on doll you can't hide in your room forever! Come on baby I just want to talk!"

At this moment Chloe gets right in front of Brad's vision and as Brad sees the women in a black skintight body suit, blue heels, a blue jacket with red outlines equipped with a black cape. This women has shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes and a blue white and red cap that has her home nations insignia. Brad sees the Enji from the nation of Gadoria just in time for her to put her hands on her sides and sternly says," Fowltror! I would not expect Lacus to want to talk you for a while. Not after what you did to poor Ben."

Brad, remembering how much the Masters are on his back all ready restrains himself as he quietly says," Hey, this is none of your business toots, so stay out of it!"

Chloe just crosses her arms and says," Don't talk to a lady like that! I can't see how Lacus could put up with your brutish behavior for as long as she did. Do you always get pleasure in beating your opponents to near death?"

Brad looks dismissive before he spits out," Bah, none of you understand me. Only Lacus does. LACUS! Come on, are you really that mad I beat up that los, I mean, Ben? He had it coming! Ok maybe he is a friend of yours, but still. You know I was never good at controlling myself. If you really want to know why I beat him so hard, it's because I was afraid, ok? "

Unknowing to him, Lacus has returned to the Girl dorms and sees Brad in front of her. She stays quietly behind window shade to see what Brad has to say and hears Brad yell out in a semi controlled tone with,"

I know I may have acted crazy out there, but I just don't want to lose you! Thinking about even the slight chance of losing what I got just drives me wild! Even when my parents were alive they hated me, always said I was a screw up and all that. You're the only person who got me! That's why you're the only person in this universe I really care about! The only reason I joined these Enji Knights was so I won't lose you! Come on, I am sorry; you know I can't help but be who I am! Please?"

At that moment both the red haired female Enji Knight Refia from the town of Kazus, and the ninja spirit summoner Sheena Fujibayashi from Mizuho, along with the powerful former general of Alexandria and now elegant brown haired Enji Captain Beatrix all come out of the dorm to assist Chloe in yelling at Brad as Refia goes to give a angry,"

Would you quit yelling out like a wounded animal? Lacus will not return to you just because you can yell loud enough for everyone in Hallow Bastion to hear!"

Sheena nods before the Ninja female says," She is right! Even that stupid chosen Zelos has a better understanding of women than you!"

Brad gives a defiant stare to the group of women before he barks out," Grr, you think I care what you think?"

Beatrix grasps her sheath before firmly saying," That's enough from you Brad Fowltror! I do believe I heard the Grandmaster and your own captain Sabin telling you that you had a strict training schedule today, correct? Then maybe you should stop shouting and go to your training, or do you want to make your punishment even worst? You may not realize it but you're very close to exhausting even the vast tolerance of the Enji Masters, and are on the verge of being expelled from the order."

Brad gives a confident grin as he says," Think that scares me? I'm not leaving anywhere until I see Lacus! Come on Lacus, I just want to tell you I am sorry for making you sad!"

Beatrix sighs and responds with," Enough! I won't have you be a disturbance with your primal nature. I warned you and now it seems you leave me no choice but to add additional punishment to what Master Myers has bestowed you." The other women are about to say more till all of a sudden everyone hears Lacus from the left say," Wait, Captain Beatrix! It's all right!"

Everyone says Lacus in various ways as they see the women quickly runs up and stand in front of Brad. Lacus sees her boyfriend look at her with a curious look before she sighs and says," Brad, do you know why I am angry at you?"

Brad takes a deep breath before he begrudgingly responds with," I guess it's because I got carried away when fighting Ben."

Lacus looks at Brad with cautious eyes before she says," You are right. Brad, you do know that Ben is a good friend of mine and that although you are my boyfriend I want you to trust me to have other friends that are men?"

Brad chuckles tensely and says," Yeah, I know. I lost control, I'm sorry ok? It's only because I don't want to lose you! You're the only thing I've got! Come on, you know what it's like to want to hold on to makes you happy right? I thought we had an understanding here, I thought we had something that meant something good! "

Lacus closes her eyes before she quietly says," We do have an understanding, even if sometimes it's hard to remember it. Oh Brad, you may lose control and may act rudely a lot of the time. But I believe in the goodness of people's hearts. I know that misunderstandings cause trouble, but this was a serious misunderstanding that hurt Ben and his friends a great deal, and upset me greatly. I am still mad at you but I still trust and love you. I know you just got to excited, I know you did not really mean to be so cruel. "She then, to the horror of the women around her hugs Brad.

Chloe sees Brad hug Lacus tightly before she tensely says," No, don't fall for it, Lacus!"

Sheena sees Brad and Lacus kiss passionately, and Brad all ready move his hands around her before she just face palms and says," Sigh, I guess they're out of our hands."

Lacus sees the others giving them many looks before she says," Captain Beatrix, I apologize for Brad's shouting. Please do not add any more punishments for Brad to do."

Beatrix looks troubled before she gives a reluctant," Oh, if he promises not to ever do that again, then I suppose so. Just remember to work on your manners in front of a lady, Fowltror."

Brad gives a wide excited grin before he says," You got it mama. I know I caused a scene, but I can't help it. When what matters to me is in danger of being taken away, nothing else matters. I guess better self control is what those Masters can teach me."

Lacus sees the rest of the women see Brad looking decently calm and back off before she giggles and says," Hehe, Come on Brad. If you want me to forgive you, first you have to help me pack my things!"

Brad shrugs before he says," As long as it won't take too long because I am supposed to be in front of Captain Sabin right now, ah he can wait. Come on babe, let's make the moments we have a good time eh? "

* * *

As Lacus sadly seems to have forgiven Brad we will leave them for now. Later on Ben and his squad have packed their things and are about to go their separate ways for the two week holiday vacation they get. After Ben recovered, he and the others packed their things and have all made their ways to the transports. Cloud has joined them to see them off. Doug is currently thinking things over before he chuckles and says," Oh yeah, who would have thought it would be time for the holidays already?"

James gives a sly grin and says," I do admit I could use a little down time myself. My family needs a time of healing, a time where we are together to get over the trouble Uncle Magnus and the Brotherhood of Mutants have been causing us. Heh, plus the holidays always have good food, must be the flavor of the special times."

Hiryuumon licks his lips and says," Oh, that's right, everyone has been talking about Thrismist cookies. Do you know what it is, boss?"

Ben shrugs before responding with," It's a kind of special cookie."

James looks at the excited Digimon and says," You should come to my place for the holiday's Hiryuumon. We have plenty of room in my house and my mom will love making you all the snacks you desire. My mother does have a keenness for oh, unique individuals."

Ben sees Hiryuumon look intrigued before he groans and says," Hey, I thought we agreed Hiryuumon was coming with me this vacation?"

The purple and blue dragon then looks back at Ben and says," Oh, I did want to see the boss's place. But all those cookies, I can't decide!"

James readjusts his glasses before he says," There is only one way to solve this, ready Ben?"

Are hero looks determined before he says," You're on! Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

The two quickly perform the game before James sees his has a winning position and says," Rock, I win!"

Ben looks dismayed before he urgently says," Oh come on! Er, two out of three?"

James responds with," Sorry, Ben, it's an instant death match."

Ben looks dejected before he says," Oh well, I guess Hiryuumon will have more room at your place. I barely have enough room for myself there. And if my father brings up that blasted Festivus thing of his again, then I will be crushed myself."

Hiryuumon looks curiously and says," What's festivus, Boss?"

Ben thinks for a moment before he cringes and says," Ugh, you don't want to know."

Doug just chuckles again and says," Ha, I can't wait to see Maria again. It's going to be a stormy ride dealing with the folks but, seeing her will be worth it. Wait until she sees hears all the stories I have! Nothing better than someone who, er, right. Eh, sorry Ben."

Ben looks pained for a moment before he says," It's all right, I mean Lisa and I are still going on a date so hopefully I won't have to be alone much longer. Hey Moz, did Lisa come to visit while I was asleep?"

Moz shrugs and responds with," Unless she came when I was sleeping, I did not see her. Sorry Kupo. I did see Lac, oh wait never mind Kupo that was a dream."

Ben starts to panic as he says," Oh, I wonder if she is mad at me for losing to Brad?"

James shrugs and says," If she does not want to be with you just because you lost to Brad then she has a problem."

Doug bats Ben on the shoulder before he says," Don't sweat it buddy, I am sure she has a reason. Oh, look, it's our transport! Looks like it's time for a temporary goodbye guys. What are you two going to do with your break?"

James gladly responds with," Mostly sleep, study and catch up with my girlfriend."

Ben looks at the sky for a moment and says," I guess I will catch up with my friends Hayner and Pence at home and the rest of the time train."

Doug looks uneasy as he says," Dude its vacation, you could use a break."

Ben looks bitterly at the ground before he says," I'd like to, but I can't afford to get even weaker. I have to keep training so I can get stronger, strong enough to defeat Brad!"

James sighs before he says," We discussed this Ben; it's not that we are weak."

Doug cracks his neck before he fallows up with," It's that Brad is a freaking crazy, who has even more crazy strength! We will get him some day, so just relax for now. "

Ben sighs before saying," I guess."

Doug all of a sudden sees the transport for his home descending before he waves and says," Well, that's my ride. Catch you later, buddy!"

James nods and says," Don't overstrain yourself Ben."

Hiryuumon then chuckles before saying," Feel better boss! "

Ben shakes hands, or more like paws with his Digital pal and watches as the three get into the transport which takes them to the ship that will take Doug and James to their homes. The transport to take Ben is appearing in the distance Ben sees Moz land on his shoulder before he says," Well, guess this is our stop, Moz."

Moz nods and says," It's been so long since we have been home Kupo! Aren't you excited Ben? "

Ben hesitates before he responds with," I guess so. Hey, maybe Dad finally got that new floor."

Cloud all of a sudden goes up to Ben before he says," Hey, Ben."

Ben sees his team leader looking as stoic as ever before he curiously says," Yes, sensei?"

Cloud responds with," Like I said before, don't let Brad defeating you get you to too far down. What can't destroy us only makes us stronger. Through the pain of loss we find our true power. I know Brad beating you the way you did was traumatic, but remember, it takes being at the low point to know how to rise to the top right?"

Ben chuckles and responds with," Heh, Thanks Cloud sensei. "

Cloud then gives a salute before firmly stating," All right, we will resume are next mission in a little more than two weeks. Until then enjoy your break."

Ben salutes back and quickly responds with," Yeah, you too. "

Ben and Moz then go into the transport as Cloud watches it go off before heading back into the castle."

Ben takes the time to sleep as the Transporter heads back to his hometown of Transford town. After about three hours, Ben wakes up and sees that he has arrived at his hometown.

Transford is a suburb of average size. It does not have anything too worthwhile to it, except for the fact that it is on the capital planet of the universe. Being right in the middle of a forest makes it the best place for people on Corneria to live if they want to not be right in the thick of the capital planets events. It sort of resembles Traverse town from Kingdom Hearts. Despite this, it is a decent enough place to live and Ben has grown up here without much hassle.

Ben and Moz then proceed out of the door of the transport and once again step into their hometown."

Moz flies up and says," Ah, home sweet home, Kupo!"

Ben glances around and takes a deep breath before he says," Looks like things haven't changed much since I left. Hey, is that Dad and Mom over there?"

Moz gives a nod before saying," Looks like it."

Ben hears a few loud moans before he chuckles tensely and says," Yeah, that's him alright; he already has a doughnut in his mouth. Hey, Mom it's me!"

The woman in her forties at once perks her head up before saying," Oh. It's you Ben! You finally returned! I knew you would survive!"

Ben goes and hugs his mother. As they have a touching moment Ben's dad just walks up and clears his throat before saying," Hey, your late son, what's the deal?"

Ben gets agitated nearly instantly before he sighs and says," No I'm not, I told you I would be here by two!"

Ben's father grumbles and says," No, you said one twenty! I know you have just got back from a tour of duty but don't think you can be the alpha dog now son!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and says," It's not my fault you misheard me!"

Ben's Mom chuckles tensely and says," I told you he said 2:00 dear."

Ben's Dad turns beat red before he snaps back with," Don't contradict me! I know what I heard!"

Ben just shakes his head and says," Ug, I see you have not changed at all these past months, father. "

Ben's father looks like a man in his early fifties. Half is hair is gone, he has a short gray beard, medium height, and is forming a noticeable pot belly over the years. Ben's dad is a small time businessman, one who is decent at best. His father has a tendency to only listen to what he thinks is best, no matter how right Ben's mother or Ben is.

In fact Ben's Dad is kind of both bossy and lazy at the same time. Maybe becomes no one else listens to him, he seems to enjoy using his father privileges to order Ben around all the time, yet it could take years before he fixes or replacing anything broken in the house. Although Ben's dad is not an evil person, he has become extremely demanding and irritating over the years to Ben. His bossiness, arrogance, and laziness are one of the chief reasons Ben was so geared to join the Enji order.

Ben's Mother is the main reason Ben has not gone crazy from his father. His mom works at the unremarkable job for the bureaucracy of the Lylat Kingdom's health plan. Although she has not done anything famous she is a kind person, who always listened to how Ben felt and encouraged his dream to become an Enji Knight. Even so, Ben's mother gets tired fast and thus gives in to her husband's tirades easily, thus allowing Ben's dad to call the shots most of the time. Anyway, back to the story. Ben's dad sees the Star sword before he sighs and says," So, it's already been a few months, huh. At least you are still in one piece. Guess you managed to pull your weight eh boy?"

Ben's mother looks impressed as she says," To think you have become a warrior of Justice. How are your new friends?"

Ben gives a proud grin before he says," They are good. It's a good feeling seeing people from other worlds look up to you. I never could stand evil people doing what they want and I am glad I finally can make a difference."

Ben's dad chuckles and says," Ah, it's great that you're becoming a hero and all, but where is your paycheck?"

Ben gives his father another agitated glance before he responds with," I told you Dad, Enji Knights can only use the most of the money we receive monthly for emergency uses."

Ben sees his father cross his arms and grumpily says," What about the rest of it? You know this place you're in is expensive! "

Ben's Mom sighs and says," He is a grown man now dear; he deserves a little money for himself."

Mister Auro grasps his fist before saying," What did I say about contradicting me? Ah, never mind I'm tired let's go home. Here son, hope you're not rusty on your hover car skills."

Ben is nearly in disbelief as he sees his dad throw his keys before he quickly catches them and says," You're making me drive home?"

Ben's dad chuckles and dryly says," Nah, I just wanted to see if the Enji training really did help those reflexes of yours. Ugh, of course you're driving! What's the big deal? Remember that you drive me everywhere to improve your skills?"

Ben rotates his slightly sore right shoulder and objects with," But I am still recovering from a fight, last thing that is going to help me recover is being your butler!"

Ben's Dad grumbles before he says," Oh, be a man! Real men do not make excuses and do whatever it is that's put in front of them. Now stop complaining and do it! Oh, but first let me get more coffee."

Ben just face palms and says," Looks like something's never change."

And so after Ben's dad got his tenth drink of caffeine for the day, they put Ben's stuff in the hover car and Ben drove his way back to his home. On the way driving his parents in the family hover car, Ben saw that his town seemed the same, except for a rather large and out of place building in the town square. Ben sees the sleek building is of a far different design then most of the others before he raises an eyebrow and says," Hey, what's that new building over there?"

Ben's Mom smiles before saying," Oh that's the new building being made by the Vector Corporation. Their CEO Xiza is a very generous, err I forgot what species he is but he is still kind to build this Mall to support this town, after the hurricane made a mess of things we really could use something positive to pick up the town sprit."

The older male Auro just sips some more coffee angrily before he responds with," Bah, crooks like him are just trying to buy out this town. We don't need that big city stuff here!"

Ben sighs and says," Calm down dad, it's just a mall."

Ben's dad chuckles bitterly before he franticly says," Ah, you'll see, stop here son I want to get our new pole of strength for this year's Festivus party, one with a higher strength to weight ratio."

Ben looks at his father with mortified glance," Don't tell me you're still going with that crazy made up holiday again. Why can't we celebrate real holidays?"

Ben's Dad grumbles again before he says," Ah, they're all just things made to get your money. Anyway, Festivus is a part of your family tradition!"

Ben just gives a pained sigh before he says," That's why I hate it, urg."

Moz then jumps on Ben's head before he playfully says," I like Festivus, Ben, its Festivus for the rest of us, Kupo!"

Ben just reclines in his seat, and nearly sees the hover car in front of him swerve in to him before he barley avoids it, and then says in a exasperated tone," Good grief, I am starting to remember why I wanted to leave so badly. "

And so Ben takes the small detour to get his father's holiday supplies and then finally makes his way to his home. Ben's family lives in a small apartment near the Shire woods of Transford town. It's not very glamorous but Ben's parents keep telling him the prices for the houses in town are too expensive for them. Ben sees that part of parking lot still is unpaved before he chuckles and says," Well, like they say, there is no place like home. Hey, is the door still broken? Did they seriously not fix the place after that storm?"

Ben's Dad shrugs and says," Oh, I have been too busy to get to it. "

Ben looks let down before he says," But it broke when I left, and that was five months ago! Come on, you're telling me that you did not have time after five months? "

Ben's dad gives a angry glance before he says," It's called work son, I have my priorities. Ugh, give me a break, your old man is not as active as he used to be. I mean come on, what you expect? The town may have got hit by that storm but it's really only minor damages, the service droids and repair wizards all focused on the city and the mayor is to corrupt to waste tax dollars calling them back. We just got to make do with our own stuff, when we have the time to do it! "

Ben sees his Mom walk up and squeeze his hands gently before warmly saying,"Don't worry Ben; it's still your home. Please, lets not fight all ready ok? "

Ben sees his moms strained eyes and forces a smile before he says," I guess you're right. "

Ben unpacks his things and quickly realizes his father is as lazy and sloppy as ever when he sees that the living room couch is still broken, the Hologram TV is still fuzzy and the kitchen is still half painted. Ben just takes his surroundings in and sighs before he says,"

Good grief. I knew Dad was lazy, but this is embarrassing. He hasn't done anything at all."

Ben sees his Mom shrug before she says," Oh, don't be too hard on your father dear, he gets tired easily these days."

Ben sees his mother looks tired before he goes on to say," Sigh, I guess. Ah, I could use more sleep. Mind if I take another nap?"

Ben's Dad enters and chuckles before saying," Are you kidding? You just got back and now you want to sleep? You have work to do, boy!"

Ben sighs and says," Oh come on, this is supposed to be my holiday!"

His father looks annoyed before saying," You keep telling me all these things you do as an Enji Knight in training over the phone and now you are telling me you can't handle a few chores? "Ben struggles to find a good answer before he stammers out," Well no, but."

His Dad cuts him off with a loud," Thought so, now quit complaining and go into the attic already."

Ben sees his mother looking exasperated before he reluctantly says," Oh, alright already. "

So much for rest, Ben reluctantly does as his father tells him to do and spends the next five hours doing everything his father tells him to do. With all of Ben's training none of the tasks are difficult but it does not change the fact that it is boring. Afterwards, Ben is starting to think his father had waited on purpose for him to go home so Ben can do everything for him when he is finally done. After cleaning out the attic Ben's dad sees his worn down son before he looks around and grins, fallowing that with a," Alright, that's enough for now."

Ben sees his Mom smile warmly and says," Oh my, the house looks so much cleaner now Ben, thank you for helping."

Ben smiles back before retorting with," You're welcome, but did you really need my help to check the signals for the computer? All you had to do was plug in the wires."

The youngest Auro then sees his Dad snicker before saying," It's a two man job to lift it up and your mother's weak back means I'm doing most of the work."

Ben shrugs and says," I guess."

Ben's dad puts away a coffee cup before getting out a bag of potato chips and saying," Now then, son. It's time you cook this meal for our guest's tonight."

Ben struggles to refrain from snapping back before he slowly says," What? Your telling me you still haven't replaced the broken food synthesizer we got from Rob's friend either? What happened to him giving you a good deal?"

Ben's Dad looks defensive before he says," We don't need that, it was too time consuming anyway."

Ben rolls his eyes and says," I told you that thing was not worth buying; just because it was cheap you thought it was the best one. That one friend of Rob always had bad ideas. "

His Dad gets defensive before saying," I have a keen eye on products Ben; these things are just gimmicks, anyway. We don't need fancy stuff like that to be happy."

Ben looks at his father bitterly before he says," You're always act like that. If you just bought the one I showed you we would not be having any problems with cooking right now. If you stopped with your pathetic dead-end business and got a job that made some money we could live in a real house! I mean come on, you really think you will ever get it big when the best ideal you have is that crazy cyber Bro? I mean seriously, what man wants a bra when they can just fix it with magic?"

Mister Auro turns scarlet at this before he tries to form the best command tone in his voice he can muster and say," Enough boy! First of all it's the cyber manssiere and every single guy who has a image problem with his chest would love being able to adjust it, and best of all it would be cheap! You could have helped but you just HAD to refuse to sell a few to the Enji order! Bah, in any case I am the head of the family and I make the decisions around here. You may be a fancy Enji Knight now, but you are still my son, so you will do what your father tells you to do!"

Ben bitterly looks at the narrow hallway behind him before he says," Tsk, I'm starting to remember why I wanted to go to the Enji Temple so badly. Ah, I'll do it when I get back. First I want to see how Hayner and Pence are. I haven't seen them since the day before I left."

Ben sees his Mom looking shocked before she widens her eyes and says," Oh that's right, I never told you."

Ben quickly gives out a," Huh?"

His Mom then sighs and says," I did not want to tell you this because it would upset you but the first month after you left Pence moved to the world of Macbeth with his family and three months ago Hayner's dad got a job on the Kukai Foundation space colony near the world of Maboo."

Ben's jaw drops before he dispiritedly says," What? They are both gone? But they never mailed me anything about this."

Misses Auro winces before she says," Well, they did mail it to our home computer. I wanted to tell you sooner but you were already so busy fighting this war that I did not want to add anything more to upset you. I am sorry, Ben."

Ben looks at his mother before saying," No, it's not your fault Mom; it's just that, now all my friends from here are gone."

His Dad shrugs and says," What can I say, times change, boy. Feeling sad about it won't change anything so you just have to get over it."

Ben grasps his fist angrily before he says," Ah, it's not something you can just switch off, Dad! I'm going on a walk."

Ben sees his Dad cross his arms and sternly says," Hey, you still have to get the food for the test of strength ready before tonight's big game."

Ben: rolls his eyes before he definitely says," So far only the usual neighbors and your friends Nick, Rob, and Phil are coming so I do not see the rush. Besides do you really want to be beat by me using one hand in front of everybody?"

Ben's Mom sees the two glaring at each other before she clear she throat and says," It's okay dear, I will start cooking. Just watch out for trouble."

Ben looks relived before he gives a thumbs up and says," Don't worry mom, anything trying to get in my way will find themselves in over their heads. Want to come, Moz?"

The Moogle flies out of the fridge before he says," Sure wait for me, Kupo!"

Ben's dad just sees Ben quickly walk out before he groans and says," Bah, even after all his days as a warrior he still lets these minor things bother him. "

His wife shrugs and says," You know Ben thinks over everything more than you darling. He seems stressed to. I knew fighting in such a big war and trying to be a hero would be stressful, but it all seems so real."

Mister Auro just looks at some old photos of his son before he recalls how sharp his sons eyes were before he sighs and says, "Sigh, I guess I can't do much about it since he can beat me with one hand. Still, I'm surprised after he has been with those Enji Knights and is still sane for so long he still has that damn inferiority complex. Well, maybe I'll call John to bring the dip."

With that Ben and his moogle friend go on a walk around town. Ben stops when he sees his old elementary school and remembers his old friends. As he sees the musty welcome sigh for the school suddenly fall to the ground he chuckles and says,"

* * *

Looks like this place is still the same. Ha, to think it's been over thirteen years since I first went here. Now I remember why I could barely wait to leave here. Doing the same boring task day after day, if that was all I had to look forward to in life, I'd go nuts. Being an Enji, it's the only way I can escape this! Ah, I still remember all the fun things me Rick, and Bruce, and Moe use to do. Well at least at first, that is until Moe and Bruce met that Nelson guy."

With this Ben remembers the time when he was seven and his oldest friends Moe and Bruce became friends with a bully named Nelson Grottor. Ben always thought that Nelson was a jerk but the kid came from a rich family so he had lots of stuff to offer. Moe and Bruce one day became friends with Nelson over his new robot toy and they began to hang out with him a lot.

At first Ben did not to make too much of it because they still did things together. However, after a few months they did things with Ben less and less until on Ben's eighth birthday they did not even come. Ben remembers confronting them the next day at recess demanding to know how come they forgot when they admitted Nelson had invited them to a private screening of a new movie.

As this flashback commences Ben's old red haired male friend Bruce hears Ben's grievances before he sighs and says,"

Sorry, Ben but it was a one-time thing."

The younger Ben looks upset as he responds with," But it was my Birthday! You guys could have at least told me about it."

The black skinned blond haired boy Moe shrugs and defensively says," Hey, Nelson did not want to invite you so we had no choice."

Ben looks shocked and responds with an upset," You just listened to him?"

Moe nods and says," Well, he is our friend, Ben."

Ben looks insulted as he says," I thought you guys were my best friends too? Besides Nelson is just a jerk who does whatever he wants."

Bruce then grins and says;" He has the money to do whatever he wants, you're just mad because he has money and you don't."

Ben winces and responds with," Hey, my family has money too."

Bruce: and Moe both laugh before Bruce says," Barely, you always play at our house because we all know yours is too small. Our parents are always the ones who have to buy the stuff if we do anything fun. Nelson is right; Ben to be frank you is just a lame nobody."

Ben starts to find himself swelling up with painful feelings as he slowly says," What are you guys saying?"

Before the two can answer a loud voice cuts in with," There saying they don't want to be friends with a loser anymore!"

Ben sees a tall for his age male kid with brown hair; black eyes and a wide nose enter. He is Nelson, the bane of Ben's existence at the time and as Ben sees the rich bully walk up he bails his fists together and shouts out," Nelson you jerk! Why did you tell Bruce and Moe to say these things?"

Bruce snickers and says," Nelson did not threaten us Ben, we just realized it ourselves."

Moe looks conflicted as he says," You're nice Ben, but you're boring. You just want to watch hologram movies and play games. Man, when its rerun season you're just about a rerun Ben, it's like there is no point being around you, most of the time its just the same tired thing! Nelson has much more fun and cool things to do, and if we have to chose you think we are going to stick with someone who only is fun once a month or so?"

Nelson sees Ben struggling to figure out what to say before he just points rudely at Ben and says," HA ha! See? Nobody wants to be friends with you!"

Before Ben can responds all of a sudden a younger Rick runs up and gets right in the bullies face before he says," Hey shut up, Nelson!"

Ben realizes what his childhood friend is doing before he happily says," Rick!"

Rick sees Nelson, Moe, and Bruce all looking agitated before he says," Why don't you guys go to the ice cream truck over there. You have so much money you can just buy it all!"

Nelson grinds his teeth and says," Why you, hey you're right! Come on, I'll give anyone who wants to go over my house after school their own bucket of Ice cream!"

Ben sees his now former friends fallow right behind Nelson before he looks sad and says," Rick, thanks for staying by me, even when I do not have as much money as Nelson does."

Rick just pats Ben on the back before he says," Hey you can't buy guys you can count on right? Don't be upset about Moe and Bruce, they're just idiots. Trust me, Ben; I won't let anything come between us!"

Ben gets happy again before he gives a joyful," Right!"

With that the flashback ends and Ben sees the same spot where Rick said that line Ben lets some nostalgic memories flash by for a second before he sighs and says," Heh, Rick was always sticking up for me back then. I thought we would get through everything until High School when he got sent away due to his behavior problems. I always thought he would get better, yet he tried to kill me in the under sector and well, now he is dead.

At least Nelson's dad got busted big time in high school to for his illegal dealings with the Twilight Mafia and the Space Pirates. Heh, Moe and Bruce did not turn out much better either. For all their talk, and now they work as delivery guys. Still, after that day that's when I asked Max to tell me some of his moves so I could be strong like him and not be pushed around anymore."

Moz sighs and enthusiastically says,"You have gotten stronger, Ben Kupo! I don't think bullies like Nelson can push you around much more. "

Ben still looks distraught before he says," Maybe, but I'm not so sure. I mean I could not even beat a clown like Brad. He crushed me in front of everybody. Even Lisa and Lacus saw how weak I am. Oh Lacus. You always were nice to me even though you could have just ignored me like the other girls. I still remember that day we met at the first day of school."

Ben then has another flash back to the first day of kindergarten. He was a shy kid and was nervous to be in school. He remembered seeing Lacus for the first time. Her hair was not as long but Ben remember that even back then she stood out. Even though Ben did not become attracted to girls for a while he knew from that first day Lacus was different than the rest.

It was recess that first day and he was scared because he did not know anyone when Lacus came up to him that first day. At the time Ben was quietly eating his lunch, and watching out for a kid who threaten to steal his lunch and punch him if he walked in to him again before Lacus walks up behind him and says," Hello?"

Ben is startled but when he sees Lacus 's kind expression he calms down and responds with," Um, yes?"

Lacus sees Ben's uneasiness and smiles before she says," Are you okay? You looked lonely all by yourself. How come you're not playing the game with everyone?"

Ben looks around before mumbling out," Um, well, no one asked me if I wanted to play."

Lacus just giggles and says," Hehe, your funny. If you want to play just ask. Here come with me and we will play together."

Ben is so shocked to see Lacus offer her hand that he just freezes for a few seconds before he says," Really, you don't mind that I play with you?"

Lacus looks curious and responds with," Of course! Why not?"

Ben gets nervous before he mutters out, "Oh, nothing, thank you Lac, um sorry what was your name again? "

Lacus gives a sort curtsy before she says," Haha, its okay, my name is not the most common one. I am Lacus Raystar; you're Ben, Benjamin Auro right?"

Ben gives a wide smile before he wipes some crumbs off his hand and says," Yup, but could you call me Ben please? I, just like that name better. Nice to meet you Lacus."

Lacus just has her blue eyes beam with happiness before she says," It's a pleasure to meet you to. Come on let's play!"

And so Ben quickly became good friends with Lacus. He soon came to realize that Lacus was one of three sisters of the Nobel Raystar family; her father was connected to King Atem and his father so they were and still are one of the wealthiest families in the planet of Corneria and on top of it had a history of belong one of the great families that had much influence in galactic politics going back centuries.

Not only was Lacus rich and in reality had the title of duchess, but she was already born with a high talent for magic and had many other skills to her.

Despite the class difference, Lacus did not seem to act smug about it and did not look down on Ben or anyone else. Although some of the parents wondered why the Raystar family would send their most talented daughter to a common public school, Ben did not care.

He just was happy Lacus was his friend. The two did lots of things together and she became as good a friend to Ben as his cousin Max and Rick.

In fifth grade Lacus proved to Ben her friendship to him when Nelson was once again picking on Ben this time with his friend Catherine. Ben tries to tune out Nelson as he says," Why do you always pick me to bother, Nelson?"

Nelson just laughs and gleefully responds with," Ha Ha, it's because of your face!"

Ben just looks confused before he responds with," That does not make any sense."

Nelson grins widely and says," So does your face! I heard you been learning some fancy sword moves eh dork?"

The blond haired white skinned girl in a pink pair of clothes, Catherine pretends to shiver before she snidely says," Oh, so now you know how to slash at people? How scary! You're even more of a weirdo."

Nelson then cracks his knuckles together before saying," Let's see if your skills can let you beat me loser!"

Ben hesitates as he responds with," Max told me that those moves are only for self-defense."

Nelson chuckles before smugly saying," Looks like you will need them, unless you want a new set of teeth! You're acting like you're some Enji Knight or something. Bah, you're too weak to mock a hero. Time you learn a lesson of the meaning of class! "

Ben is about to grasp his wooden sword before all of a sudden Lacus runs up in between the two and gives Nelson a defiant look before saying," Hey, leave Ben alone!"

Nelson looks shocked before he gulps and says," Oh, it's Lacus."

Lacus just puts her arms on her sides and says," Why are you always being rude to Ben, Nelson?"

Nelson groans and responds with," I don't need a reason to put some nobody in his place."

Lacus looks at Ben before she smiles. She then looks at the boy in front of her and sweetly says,"

Ben is not a nobody, he is a kind person."

Ben is shocked at hearing this before he just says," Lacus. "

Catherine looks disgusted as she sighs and says," Lacus, why do you always hang out with these trash, when you are so much above them? Hangout with guys like him and you will become just as lame!"

Lacus remains resolute as she says," I am proud to be friends with Ben. Unlike you Cat, I don't judge people just because they have money. I believe everyone is important and no one should be picked on just because they are different. Just because you or me may have a few more things it does not mean we are automatically better then them. "

Catherine looks outraged before she moans and says," Excuse me? I am the child of two movie stars, I am not in the same league as a werido! Oh, you're such an annoying goodie two shoes. Teach her a lesson Nelson."

As the blond girl points her finger at the other girl Nelson sees Lacus grasp her fist before he gulps and says," Are you crazy? She knows magic! Besides, if I hit her they will throw me in detention for a year! Eh, looks like you got off easy this time, dork. Looks like you're even lamer than I thought if you had to be protected by a girl. Come on let's get out of here. Ugh, its so not worth the movie dad is making to put up with such lamers. "

They soon leave and when they are gone Lacus just shrugs before she turns around and kindly says," Are you alright, Ben?"

Ben chuckles tensely and says,"Yes, thanks to you. Um, Lacus? Can I ask you something?"

Lacus lets her hair out of her ponytail before she says,"What is it?"

Ben hesitates before nervously muttering out," How come you are in a school like this when your family could get you into any school you want?"

Lacus thinks for a second before she answers with," Oh, I don't know. I guess this place was closest to my home and I did not feel the need to go to those private schools. They all looked too strict and I did not want to grow up out of touch with how normal people are. Besides this town is nice and filled with people that are friendly. I guess I look at things differently than most people. Does that make me weird, Ben?"

Ben sees Lacus looking anxious for a second before he laughs and says," Of course not! It just means that you are a nice and cool person, Lacus."

Lacus sees the absolute belief in her friends eyes before she giggles and says," Hehe, oh Ben. Even if you are still shy and you still have trouble standing out from the others, you still are a nice funny person I can count on. Thank you for being my friend."

Ben's eyes beam with happiness before he happily says," I always will be your friend Lacus, promise. Will you always be my best friend too?"

Lacus nods and says," Of course!"

The two slap each other a high five before Ben chuckles. He then looks at his wooden sword and sighs before he says," Nelson was right about one thing. I do wish I was cool like those Enji on the news. I am nowhere near as strong as them, though."

Lacus looks sympathetic before she softly says," Don't think so low of yourself, Ben. If it's your dream, then I am sure you can make it."

Ben nods and says," Well, if you think so Lacus. Watch out everyone, one day Ben Auro will be the greatest hero of the universe!"

Lacus grasps her fist and energetically adds ," Alright!"

And so as the two kids go to lunch the flash back ends and Ben has realized that he has been walking himself all the way to the Shire woods without even paying attention. Ben looks at the light snow in the woods before he sighs and says," Lacus, you always stood by me. At least until your family moved away. I never thought I'd see you again when I joined the Enji.

I was so happy to see you again, till I saw you changed more than I ever expected. I, did not expect you to be the same person but, out of all the people, how could you somehow choose Brad to be your boyfriend?

Something must have happened in High School. If my father was not stupid enough to take Lacus and me on that cheap tour ride that was a trap from terrorists, none of this would have happened! There is nothing I can do about that now though.

Hopefully Lisa will remember our date soon enough. Then I don't have to be alone any more. Huh? Wow, I walked all the way to Shire forest without even realizing it."

Moz laughs before he says," You are always good at multi tasking, Ben Kupo!"

Ben chuckles lightly as he looks at a few fallen trees and says," I suppose so. Heh, this place was where Max and I did most of our training, when we weren't in virtual simulators.

Max always did make things look easy. I always wanted to catch up to Max one day in strength. I thought after all the training I did with Cloud sensei and the other master I could have gotten as strong as Max. But even though I was chosen by the legendary Star Sword, I still was completely beaten by Brad!"

Moz sees Ben is looking even more upset then before and says," Stop letting that get to you. Everyone thought you fought well. Brad is just unbelievably powerful, Kupo."

Ben looks at a stream before he looks at his own hands, and grasps them tightly before he angrily says," Brad is just some lazy jerk who just does whatever he feels like. He does not take anything for real and is just in the Enji order to beat people up and keep Lacus to himself. Yet he did not even use any skills. He just beat me around like I was a rag doll. Why, why am I so pathetic!

No matter what I do I can't even beat a guy like him? How am I ever going to get as strong as Ezan, Cloud Sensei, Commander Kira and the other masters? Brad was right about one thing, besides the guarding for the crystal shards I never really have been able to beat any of the major enemies I fought so far, I have not really been able to pull my own weight. How can I manage to get anyone to take me seriously, when I am just about powerless to put a dent in one jacked up jerk? It may be silly but, sometimes I worry if I don't shape up soon the Star Sword will reject me to go to Ezan or Kira or someone.

I, I have to get stronger Moz, if I don't shape up soon, what if the Star Sword rejects me? I wonder, without the Star Sword would I even still be in the order? Cloud was iffy on me at first, it was not really till I was supposed to be the chosen one that anyone gave me any credit at all, and even that took a while. "

Moz lands besides Ben and says," I know your shake up but you really have to believe in yourself Ben! From what you told me those other hero's, Mario, Sonic, Link, and even the legendary Maverick Hunters X and Zero all respected you. I hear the other Enji talk sometimes when you're away Ben, some like Luke, Zidane and others talk about you as a friend Kupo."

Ben leans down on a rock, and looks at his face reflecting on the stream before he sighs and says," Well, I don't doubt you Moz. But, Rick, Moe, Bruce, and now it seems Pence and Hayer all were my friends, but did not seem to have even a second thought to leave me behind. Even if Pence and Hayer had to move, the fact that they made no effort at all to let me know, is really upsetting me Moz. I feel like, if I don't prove I am not a joke, Doug, James, and all the others will just get bored of me, and get fed up with me to. If I don't try harder, I might lose everything and just be sent back here. Sometimes I wonder if that would be worst then being captured and sent in to a Zeon or Sithantos prison.

Well, no doubt that would be worst but still, if I got sent back here, I mean if I got dismissed from the order then no one would ever take me seriously as anything again. Ugh, I tried so hard, to prove I can amount to something. I thought when I joined the Enji Knights after putting everything I had to learning all they had to offer I could really become a hero, and really make a difference for the better. But, what if Dad was right all along, what if I am not meant to be a hero?" What, if I don't have what it takes after all?

Ben then hears a whispering voice say he is not good enough to be a hero, and realizes it's his own subconscious and even nearly hears his own thoughts mocking him before he grasps both of his fists tightly and says," No, damn it, I am not just going to roll over and become a worthless helpless cog that can't do anything! Even if my family is weak, even if my parents never have been able to really realize much and I got their genes, including their low energy, I refuse to be just like them. Because, I don't want my life to be like how they lived there lives! I just have to get stronger, I have to try harder!"

With that Ben suddenly punches a nearby large rock with such force that it splits in half before he looks at his fist and says," I don't want to die, or lose everything, so I'll just have to try harder. Even if it hurts, nothing could be as painful as losing to Brad."

Moz sees how upset Ben is before he sighs and says," Oh Ben, you know it's more than just raw power right? Remember, you and Lacus found me those years ago and took care of me when I could have died! It's because you were kind enough to put the effort to save me that I am here Kupo. You're the one who said being a hero is more than just strength right?"

Ben sighs and says," I know what you're getting at Moz and I appreciate it. Still, sometimes it seems no matter what I do I feel like maybe I don't have a choice in what I can be. That I am stuck as I am. "

Moz sighs and says," I know you had issues how your father sees things but do you really hate who you are that, oh? Wait a minute Ben, I think I heard something."

Ben sees his moogle friend's ears twitch and looks curious before he says," Huh, what is it Moz?"

Ben's white furred pal flies up and looks to the right before he says," I think it sounded like a girl screaming."

Ben is fully aware of Moz's good hearing and focusing his senses. He scans the area for a few seconds before he gasps and says," Hey your right Moz. I can sense at least six energies heading in our direction. Come on, let's hide and see what's up. "

Ben and Moz then go up into one of the trees and hide behind the thick branches. They soon see a girl running away from what seems to be five punks. Ben can easily see that the girl is not having a good time. As she gives the men behind her with a terrified glance and screams out," Stay away from me!"

The leftmost male, with red skin just heckles and says," Come on, don't you want to have some fun?"

The hooded Punk behind him just laughs and says," Ha, relax the best way to celebrate the holidays is for a little "game"."

A taller man then lustfully says," Since you came last to the party last you are it, so don't be a sore loser and relax!"

The Girl realizes she is at a dead end before she looks at the group of excited men and says," No, get away from me!"

The largest of the men just cracks his neck before he says," Well, looks like we will have to convince you the hard way!"

The red haired Girl realizes she is surrounded before she screams out," No!"

The leftmost Punk licks his lips before hungrily saying," I saw her first so I get to go first. Gur!"

The fifth punk is approaches the girl and is about to grab her when all of a sudden he is hit out of nowhere hard and is launched into the nearby tree! The culprit is Ben and he appears in front of the girl. Ben sees all of the men looking dumbfounded before he gives a casual wave and says," Sorry to drop in, but this game was looking a little unfair so I thought I'd step in. Are you all right miss?"

The Girl sees Ben's kind confident eyes before she nervously nods and responds with," Yes, thank you."

The thug in the center looks outraged before he snarls and says," Hey, who do you think you are, messing with our fun? You must not have much to live for!"

Ben just gives the hoodlums a furious glance before he grasps the sheath of the Star Sword tightly before saying," Worthless jokers like you, make me sick. Party time is over boys, it's time to play the game of justice."

All of a sudden a loud voice shouts out," Hey guys what's taking so long? Can't even catch one girl by yourself?"

Ben looks dazed for a second as he quietly says," Hey, I remember, that voice. "

The new person comes up close and is revealed to be the same Nelson from Ben's childhood! He looks older now, fatter to but Ben instantly recalls that smug face as he sees the former bully strut up to the others. Nelson then goes up to the two closest punks, who are his two loyal pals Bulk and Skull, and comes up to the front of the group. Ben sees just how much Nelson has changed before he flatly says," Nelson! I see you have let yourself go."

Nelson just raises an eyebrow before he says," Huh, do I know you?"

Ben chuckles before he theatrically says," Don't remember me? Does Ben Auro ring any bells? Nelson widens his eyes and says," Hey that's right you're that loser! Well, well, it's been so long I thought you dropped off the face of the planet!"

Ben sighs and says," Well after grade school I did not have the desire to talk to you again, not like I ever liked talking to you willingly in the first place when I could. In any case, have you stooped so low that now you are picking on innocent girls? I knew your family took a hit when your father got arrested, but this is bad even for you!"

Nelson turns beat red and shouts out," Oh shut up! My dad got way over sentenced! They were all against them. I'm still so mad about that I might just take my anger out on you, if you don't mind your own business!"

Ben cracks his knuckles and says," It is my business. I am arresting you all on the charge of assault."

Nelson looks amused before he laughs and says," HA ha! You're even more stupid than before! You think you can just arrest us?"

Ben sighs and retorts with," Well, even Enji Knights in training have the authority to arrest criminals."

Nelson just laughs louder and says," You're a riot! You always kept babbling about being an Enji Knight and now you are even calling yourself one?"

Ben is all ready in a bad place and seeing a old source of misery put him down causes him to clench his teeth and says," Grr, I am a real Enji, Nelson!"

Nelson does not break his laughter at all and responds with," HAHA, yeah right! You're just a weak nobody! You can't do anything; you never could do anything but be an annoying eyesore!"

Ben's anger snaps before he shouts out," Bah, I am so sick of your annoying talk. It's time you shut up! URAHAA! "

Ben then begins to power up and becomes surrounded with a blue magic energy. Ben's powers up so much that the leaves and small rocks get lifted into the air and the ground begins to shake. Some of the punks began to get scared. Bulk sees the blue aura flaring around Ben before he gulps and says,"Hey, Nelson this guy might be the real deal!"

Nelson steps back before nervously saying," No way! He, he is just using a trick! That's right, there is no way he can have any power, so get him!"

Skull has his hand tremble before he takes out a knife and says," I guess."

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance and says," Just so you know, I am not in a good mood. I will not allow myself lose to punks like you ever again!

With that, Nelson's gang charges at Ben. They think they got him, but in a blink of an eye Ben hits all of them so hard that they all go flying! Only a slightly nervous Nelson remains.

Nelson sees his followers are all unconscious before he drops his jaw and says," What the? How did you get so powerful? This must be a bad dream!"

Ben points his right index finger at the large man and as it glows with magic energy he says," You're next Nelson; let's see you laugh through this!"

Nelson sees Ben move his left foot forward before he cringes, and then thrusts his hands right in the air before he says," Wait, I give! I see I am no match for a guy like you. I give!"

Ben sees the horror in Nelson's eyes before he lowers his blade and says," I guess you're not that dumb. Don't move while I confine your pals." Ben goes to freeze the fallen punks with ice magic, but then Nelson takes out a blaster! Nelson at once smugly laughs before he says,"

Ha, you may be strong now, but you're still a loser! Die!"

Ben rolls his eyes before he dryly says," Like I did not see this coming. "

Nelson fires a shot but Ben does not even turn around as he takes the Star Sword out of its sheath to deflect the blast into Nelson's hand!

Nelson at once grasps his burning hand and screams out," AH!"

Ben turns around and has the Star Sword emit some holy light before he firmly says," I have trained too hard to let some cheap shot like that get to me. You're through Nelson."

Nelson just laughs desperately and glares at Ben before he says," Ah, so you are the real deal. Well it's a good thing I just bought this! I still have a bit of my dad's money to buy me this!"

Ben is shocked to see Nelson suddenly moving before emitting, "What the?"

Nelson presses a button on his belt and soon Ben hears a loud roar! Ben soon sees a massive muscular horned purple Behemoth monster approach Ben! Ben sees that the monster has what seems to be a mind-controlling ring on its tail before he grimaces and says," So that's why Mom was saying she heard loud roars over the past month."

Nelson hears his pet Behemoth roar before he gets back up and says," Ha meet my new pet! It was worth the price to eat pests like you! Any last words chump?"

Ben just grins before responding with," Is this all you have?"

Nelson growls and respond with," You're so stupid I can't wait to see you eaten! Kill him! "

The Behemoth roars and charges at Ben. Ben looks calmly as the monster points its massive sharp horned right at Ben's chest, but Ben just catches it's with his hand and keeps it from moving! The monster is furious, but it cannot move as Ben keeps it in place with his power. Nelson sees his monstrous possession be overpowered, easily and looks at Ben with twin eyes of horror before gasping out," No, this can't be!"

Ben looks deadly serious as he coldly says," Oh it can, Nelson. Listen up. My dream is to become the greatest Enji Knight of all. That means I will never allow myself to lose to arrogant good for nothing punks like you ever again!"

With that, Ben picks up his Star Sword with his free hand and in his anger creates a powerful energy sword wave that cleaves the Behemoth in half! The wave then goes up to Nelson and he jumps just in time to avoid being killed but the attack still slashes through his side. Nelson falls to the ground and Ben walks up to him. He sees Nelson squirm in pain before he sternly says," Looks like your through, Nelson."

Nelson looks totally delirious before screaming out," No way! I can't believe this is happening. To think a loser like you would mess up things so badly!"

Ben has heard that line far too much recently and grumbles before he says," I'm sick of you, I'm not a loser! "

Ben starts to see Brad in Nelson's place and this illusion of Brad gives him the same cruel grin that he gave Ben before he knocked his lights, and bones out before laughing hard and saying,"

HaHAHah, you're so pathetic! Ha, to think Lacus would ever be your friend, loser!"

Ben's rage ignites before he fiercely says," Shut up Brad! I'll show you who is pathetic!"

Nelson sees Ben's energy exploding before he nervously says," Huh? Gurhaa! "

In his anger Ben punches Nelson so hard that he gets sent right through a boulder! Ben is almost about to attack when he stops himself. Ben then hears a surprised whelp, and turns around to see the girl is looking scared. Ben then takes a deep breath before he glances back at Nelson, puts the Star Sword away and says,"No, someone like you is not worth it. Oh, where are my manners? Are you still okay, miss? I hope I did not scare you. Sorry for that, jerks get on my nerves."

The girl sees Ben's now calm kind eyes before she giggles and says," No, it's okay. Thank you for saving me."

Ben nods and responds with," May I ask your name?"

The women nods back before politely saying," My name is Ginny Oliver. I am impressed by how easily you beat those guys. My boyfriend convinced me to go to this party, but then he was late at work, so I went ahead but then these guys decided to play this "game "with me."

Ben looks around and sees some of the punks are moaning and twitching before he says," Don't worry, I can assure you these clowns will never bother you again. They are all going away a long time. Here, I sent the signal to the local authorities, so they will be here soon. Er, would you mind if I escorted you to safety to your home?"

Ginny sees Ben trying to keep a suave composer before she smiles wildly and says," Oh, you are like a Knight. Of course! Oh look, there is Harry!"

Ben's budding hope suddenly shatters as he says,"Huh? "

Ben sees a guy that must be Ginny's boy friend running to them, he has black hair and wears glasses. This Harry sees Ben and angrily says," You there, hands off my girl! Whoa, looks like there was a fight over her. Is that a monster slashed in half? Blimey!"

Ginny smiles and says," It's okay, Harry, this guy came to rescue me. He is a real Enji Knight! This is my boyfriend, Harry Parker."

Ben raises a eyebrow before responding with," Did you say Harry Potter?"

Harry moans before responding flatly with," No, Harry Parker mate. Wait, a Enji Knight you say? Wow a real Enji? Incredible! I must thank you for saving Ginny. Please forgive me Ginny I did not know Nelson would ever do such a thing."

Ginny shrugs and says," Well, this Enji did save me. And it is the holidays. Just promise me you will never let this happen again, ok?"

Harry nods and says," Of course! Come on; let's celebrate the holidays at my place. Thanks again mate I'm in your debt! What's your name anyway?"

Ben looks confident before he says," It's Ben Auro, one day I will be on the Enji Captains list, just so you know. "

Ginny looks amazed before she walks up and says," Wow, in that case have a nice holiday, Sir Ben!" The two walk off as Ben watches. Ben takes in what just happened, then feels his face before he says," Mister? I'm only two years older than they are!"

Moz flies up in front of Ben and laughs before he says," It must be the uniform Kupo. Come on tt's a sign of respect Ben! See, Kupo? You're not as weak as you think you are, you did not even break a sweat against these guys!"

Ben chuckles before he says," I guess you are right. I have gotten stronger since I have joined the Enji. I am not weak, Brad is just a freak. I'll just have to train even harder than before, until I have surpassed all of Brad's power. I swear to never lose to Brad or any punk like him again!"

Moz looks happy to see Ben confident again before he flies in a circle and says," That's the spirit, Kupo! Oh, it's late, we should head back before your parents start to worry. Ben: I guess you're right. I am getting hungry. I just hope my dad did not cook again. Hop on Moz, I'll get us back there faster."

With that Ben grabs his moogle friend and by using his magic power is able to quickly return to his apartment in only a few minutes. As he enters the door he sees that a bunch of his dad's friends, along with his uncle are in the small home watching a Bliz-ball match. Ben's mom at once hears her son enter and goes up before eagerly says," Oh there you are, Ben! How was your walk? "

Ben shrugs and says," Oh, it was okay; at least I got the chance to blow off some steam. I see we have a full crowd here."

Misses Auro winks before she says," Oh yes, your father got a lot of people here this time to celebrate Festivus."

Ben's dad scuffs down a Donut before he lazily saying,"Hey, you're late boy! Had to make the chips myself! Ah whatever, hey everyone my Enji Knight son is here!"

Ben's uncle then walks up and looks at his nephew before saying," Ah Ben, you've gotten big! So tell me, did you really fight the leader of that Sithantos cult yourself? And helped take down a entire Zeon Mobile Armor?"

Ben's fathers long time friend Phil then walks up and says," Is it true you were at that abandoned space colony?"

Ben sees everyone get up before he looks amazed and says," Did you guys all come to see me?"

Ben's Dad chuckles before he says,"Of course not, they always come to celebrate festivus! However, they all seemed to want to come early. I guess being an Enji Knight and not getting killed is a big thing these days."

Ben 's Mom then looks excited before she says," Oh yes, before I forget, Max left a message on the computer."

Ben looks shocked before he excitably says," What? Max called? "His Mother nods and says," Well, it seems to be a prerecorded message but he seemed to have made it for you Ben. Oh, while you watch it would you mind changing your clothes? It would not hurt too look nice right? "

Ben just energetically says," Hey let me see! "

His Dad sighs and says," Don't take too long, you still have to put in the new lights! And after that we have the test of strength! Rob who is up first?"

Rob looks at a piece of paper before he shrugs and says," Let's see we got you against Ben, first up."

Ben's dad winces before saying," Doh! Quick change it!"

Ben goes into his room and onto his computer. He clicks on the new mail and soon a hologram of his cousin Max appears in front of him! Its fuzzy but Ben can still make out his cousins features as the man he looks up to casually says," Hey cousin, how you been? Hopefully you're still alive to see this message of mine.

Sorry I can't see you in person but I still am in a deep cover mission in Zeon territory. I wish I could return to Hallow Bastion to see how you improved in person, but this mission is vital to end the war. I know it's tough facing battle after battle, but after all I taught you there is nothing you can't handle. No matter how hard it gets, remember to embrace your dreams and hang on to your honor and pride. After all, courage is the magic that turns dreams in to reality right?

I hope to return at some point to check out that Star Sword you told me about in your last message. Don't forget you were trained by the White Lightening. Until next time, Ben stay alive. Oh and happy holidays! "

The message ends and the hologram vanishes. Ben takes it in before he leans down and says," Ha, Max seems the same. I was starting to wonder if he forgot about me. Max, he still believes in me. "

Ben then looks at the mirror and remembers what his mom said and takes off his shirt. As he does he notices how his chest looks compared to a picture of himself just before he left for the order to the left and chuckles. As he throws off the rest of his cloths he chuckles and says," I guess I have gotten a little stronger then when I left. When I think about it, guess a lot of people do believe in me. Doug and James, Hiryuumon Cloud Sensei. Mario, Sonic, Link and the other friends I made on other worlds. Gilgamesh and the others that guard the power of the Star sword. Grand Master Myers. Even Lacus believes in me, at least a little.

Maybe I have not been the heavy hitter but I did help save lives, and take down a few messed plots from going through. Even if it's not a long, as long as I am still able to make a difference in innocent lives for the better, it's still worth it. And, I just have to push myself harder to improve so I can do even more and truly live up to my destiny. For all of their sakes and for my own dreams I will never give up! I won't let anything get in my way to become the greatest Enji Knight and a hero! All right, time to see what food my dad managed to not screw up. Oh right, better get dressed."

As Ben changes and goes back to the party it he goes to try and have a good night, and with that we call it a night for now as well. Looks like Ben has more or less regained his confidence! Good thing too, as Xehamaru, Weil, and those that obey the commands of the darkness do not take holidays! Will Ben be able to reach his dreams? Will his dad figure out he can't cook? Will Brad Fowltror really change? I would not bet on the last two. To find out what's in store tune in next time for Tales Of The Cosmic wars!

In our next chapter, Ben has returned after his holiday break and is on another mission. This time Squad 7 has traveled to the planet of Norion to protect the creation of a machine that can warp people directly from one world to the next! For once, no one is attacking them. But just when it looks like an easy mission, the machine malfunctions, causing Ben and Hiryuumon to be warped to Planet SR-388, home world of the lethal Metroids and the shape shifting X parasites!

Both of these deadly creatures were thought to be extinct, but Ben soon finds that is not the case! It seems that the power hungry Space Pirates have set up this world as their new home base, and they are not in the mood for visitors!

Luckily for Ben, a certain bounty hunter has arrived on the world as well, however Samus Aran is not the only Bounty hunter making a stop on this world! The tension explodes next time on

_**Chapter 36: Those Oh So Not Cuddly Metroids!**_

Quick Authors notes, to help make things clear Ben's dad sort of looks like a cross of he kind of resembles both Homer Simpson and Frank Costanza from Seinfeld, only not yellow and not as funny as either of those two men. Nelson is also sort of biased off the bully from the Simsioms, Ben's mother is just a original creation though.


	36. Chapter 36: How To Deal With Metroids

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 36: Those Oh So Not Cuddly Metroids!_**

Last time on Tales of the Cosmic wars Ben went home for his holiday break. After losing his confidence in his own power after losing to Brad Fowltror Ben has began to doubt his worth as a hero. He regains his confidence in his own skills after easily defeating an old bully of his Nelson and his monster. With his resolve to fight restored Ben is as determined as ever to reach his dream of being one of the greatest hero's of the Enji, and he will get plenty of chances!

* * *

As Ben was relaxing in his remaining vacation, the forces that plot to destroy the Lylat Kingdom have been busy. One of those forces, the Organization of XIII of Dark Enji, is at the moment planning their next move at their top secret space Colony, "The World that never was.

"The elite Dark Enji would appear to be currently meeting in their strange gathering, a place that is a pure white room with elevated thrones. Red haired Axel has just entered the place and sees that number seven in the order, the man with the title of Saix is about to address the others. Saix has blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face. Axel just leans back casually on his chair and looks around before coyly saying,"Hey, looks like I made the party on time. Hey Saix, where is the Superior?"

Saix sighs before he responds stoically with," Glad you could make it on time Axel, The Superior will not be with us for this meeting. He has more important tasks to attend to. He has informed me of all of your next assignments though, so there is nothing to worry about."

Demyx then makes his presence known he shrugs and lazily says," Ah, like always he is so above us he does not even need to bother to talk to us in person."

Saix then narrows his eyes and coldly says," Oh my, Demyx, you seem to forget that if it were not for the Superior you would not be alive today. Enough, time to move on to business. Marluxia, did your father get the message we had for him? More importantly, did he understand what message we were sending him?"

Marluxia responds with a wry chuckle before responding with," I told that old fool but alas he is as stubborn as always. He still thinks he can control us."

Axel sneers at this before angrily saying," That Weil has a lot of nerve thinking he can tell us what to do when we are the ones that have kept him from losing this war so far!"

Saix nods before going on to say," Nevertheless, it would be unwise to break our alliance with him. We still have the Enji Knights to deal with. Our spy has been very good at informing us about their plans without getting discovered so far."

Axel chuckles with amusement before coyly saying," You mean, she still has the Enji thinking she is one of them? I am impressed she has not blown it so far."

Saix merely closes his eyes and retorts with," The Savage Nymph might have a temper problem, but she has the ability to keep her control and make people think what she wants them to. Since she was one of our newest members she is the perfect spy. Now then, let's move on to our next issue. _Xaldin_ and _Zexion_ have just been sent to retrieve the object of importance on planet Catone.

And _Xibar_ and _Luxord_ have returned from exterminating that Enji who thought he could fool us. Now with those minor details out of the way, time for the most pressing issue. Our Space Pirate associates have been a little ungrateful lately. Not only have they not paid us for helping them with making their newest creations, but our sources said they were using the newly recreated X Parasites to try and copy us! They foolishly thought that the data they had would be enough to recreate us, such arrogance must not go unpunished."

Axle at once looks outraged before passionately saying, "Those double crossing bugs! They think they can backstab us and try and out do us with, us!"

Saix grasps his fist tightly before flatly saying," Yes, the Superior is most unpleased with this development, that is why he has ordered us to go to their new base on planet SR-388 and make one last deal with them. If they will not pay us and cease their attempts to clone us we will terminate them all and take their new Metroids for ourselves."

Axel grasps his fist, then has fire erupt out of it before he gleefully says," In that case, what are we waiting for? I'll burn them all to ashes! Who is leading this mission, you Saix?"

All of a sudden another male voice cackles before gleefully saying," No, I shall perform in this act."

Axel flinches before he says," Commander Ravxen?"

The masked dark wearing man suddenly descends from the ceiling before Ravxen chuckles and says," Yes, those inferior insects seem to have the notion that they are equals to us. How foolish, they are just desperate fools trying to reclaim their lost power."

The long blond haired member above Ravxen, the number three in the group named Vexen nods before saying," I agree. They are so desperate to recreate the Phazon that once made them a force to be reckoned with, that they will do anything to recreate _Metroid Prime_."

Ravxen just cackles loudly before saying," Ha, such nonsense. They cannot create a power that they have no understanding of! Still, the power source they are using sounds like it could be one of the key fragments. That is why I will assume the role of leader of this task. Let's see, you look like you are all fired up to go, Axel. In that case, I will round out this mission with, let's see. Lexaeus, want to have some fun?"

The large muscular man behind Ravxen just nods before saying," I will slaughter those that mock us without any mercy."

Ravxen cackles with delight before responding with," Ah, right to the point as always. Very well. You too will take care of any weaklings that are stupid enough to attack. I hate wasting my time on those beneath me."

Saix just sighs before saying," Do not make too much of a scene Ravxen, we do not want to alert the Enji to this.

Ravxen: Ha, no worries. Even if there are some extra participants in this act, they will all have a premature exit! Now then you two get my shuttle ready, "With that Ravxen snaps his fingers and he vanishes in a column of darkness. Axle and Lexaxeus then do the same. As the laughter from Ravxen still echoes across the chamber Saix closes his eyes again and says,"

Ravxen, sometimes I wonder why the Superior let such an insane individual become one of us. Well, as long as it does not stand in the way to are ultimate goals, it's just a afterthought."

* * *

As the Dark Enji go to fulfill their tasks throughout the universe, Ben has been enjoying his two weeks of holiday break. After that scuffle with Nelson and his gang, he encountered no other events. Ben just used his time off to catch up on sleep do a little reading and train some more when he was not doing chores for his father. With all of his old friends gone there was not much else to do anyway.

Soon enough it's time to return to Hallow Bastion and with a new slightly nicer looking outfit giving to him by his mom, as a holiday gift, Ben returns and rejoins his friends. It seems that while Ben has been training others have been on their own adventures.

During the break Vaan went on a trip on his home world of Ivalice with his friends to explore the ruins of Bervenia on his home world. After exploring this, Vaan and the others found the lost race of winged creatures called _Aegyl_, which were free from their magical prison after the events that Vaan and the others went through before. Once there, they fought against the vengeful Feolthanos of the Aegyl tribe. (Basically it's the events of Revenat wings.)

Although _Feolthanos_ had fearful power the combined effort Vaan, Basch, Ashe, Balthier and the others he was defeated. For saving his world once again from terror Vaan was recommended by Basch to be tested to become an Enji Knight.

Ben is shocked that everyone else has done so much, while he was just at home. He does not have much time to be shocked though, as two days after he gets back Squad 7 are off on another mission. This time they are sent to the world of Norion to protect the creation of a new device that apparently transports people directly from one world to the other! It seems the Cid group and the other chief Lylat scientists have been researching the power of the newly discovered Energon crystals and have been using their power to transport objects. The ability to warp objects without needing spaceships could drastically change the course of the Civil war!

That's why although the project is top secret; King Atem requested that some of the Enji knights be sent to Norion to look over the project until it is completed. Squad 7 was one of the teams sent to protect it. Kyle's squad is also sent. For this mission Kyle has received a new captain. In fact this is where we go back to our hero.

On the way to Norion, on the Space ship the Neo-Highwind, Ben has just went to get some last minute lunch before they land and see Kyle. Ben gladly goes to say hello and starts things off with," Hey Kyle."

The blond haired boy turns around and smiles before responding with," Oh, hey Ben! Nice new outfit! How was your vacation?"

Ben shrugs before he answers with," Not too bad, cleaned up around town but mostly uneventful. How did yours go?"

Kyle chuckles and says," Can't have been too great, I can barely remember what happened."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," You can't remember? Did you hit your head or something?"

Kyle scratches his head and says," No, it's strange I remember things that happened over the break and then I don't. Oh, hey, there is someone I want you to met Ben."

Before the owner of the Star Sword can ask more a kind female voice all of a sudden says," Oh there you are Kyle!"

Kyle looks excited before turning around and saying," Oh there you are Relala!"

Ben just looks confused before he says," Relala?"

Ben turns around to see a beautiful looking girl in a pink dress. She goes right up to Kyle and Ben can tell they are close. Reala looks at Ben curiously before saying," Oh is this one of your friends, Kyle?"

Kyle nods and says," Yeah, this guy is Ben. He is pretty cool."

Relala nods and pleasantly says," Hello Ben, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Ben looks dazed before he smiles and offers his hand," Nice to meet you as well. I am sorry but I cannot say I have seen you before. What squad are you from again?"

Kyle grins and says," Oh she is from my world. In fact she just came with me from vacation to join the Enji knights. We met over the holiday break. Oh, and did I mention she is my girlfriend? "Ben looks at Kyle in a mix of shock and awe before he responds with," Your, you just met and she is your girlfriend?"

Kyle and Reala hold hands before Ben's most envied man of the day laughs and says," Hey what can I say? It's true what they say about love at first sight."

Relala looks amused but embarrassed before she giggles and says," Oh stop it Kyle you are making me blush!"

Ben sees the two all ready seem close and realizes a numb feeling is dwelling in his heart before he clears his throat and smiles," Well , I am glad you two are happy. So, you really fell in love after only two. Oh never mind. So is your father on this mission too?"

Kyle pauses before he says," No, I was assigned a new captain since I got back. It's a friend of my dad's. I never met him, but he seems powerful enough. Oh, there he is now. I think his name is Captain Leon, Leon Magnus."

Ben looks shocked before he curiously says,"Did you say Leon? Where did I hear that name before? A friend of Captain Firion was named Leon but I remember someone else had that name. Ben sees Kyle's new Squad Captain enter and thinks he saw him before. This new Enji looks at Kyle before he sighs and sternly says," Kyle, Relala, why are you two not with Loni getting briefed for the mission?"

Kyle winces before he responds with," Oh, sorry, I got distracted."

Ben looks at the Enji Capitan closely before saying," Captain Leon? Have we met before?"

Leon closes his eyes before flatly saying," Er, no never. Now Kyle get back to the bridge! You'll never have the resolve of a true warrior if you cannot even focus on a simple task!"

Ben's eyes widen before he says," Resolve, hey I do know you! You were one of the guys I fought in the trails of the Star Sword! Hey wait a minute aren't you suppose to be dead?"

Kyle and Reala both look confused before Kyle says," What is he talking about Captain Leon?"

Leon just grasps his fist and irately says," Nothing! You two go to the landing bay and Loni will tell you your assignments! Is that understood?"

Kyle gulps and answers with," All right already! Ssh, you don't have to be so snappy about it."

Relala just nods to Ben and says," Nice to meet you Ben, if I don't see you good luck on the mission. "

The two leave, leaving Ben and Leon alone. Ben eyes Leon carefully before saying," Hey, I thought you were dead?

Leon looks around before he goes up and fiercely whispers out," Not so loud! I was dead, but now you can clearly see I am not."

Ben looks at Leon curiously before he says," Does that mean all of the warriors Gilgamesh summons for me to fight are not really dead? Because I mean, if that's the case I gather there might be a few people who are interested in that."

Leon rolls his eyes and says," I told you I was dead all right. I would still be dead to if not for the irony of fate. Do you remember Elraine?"

Ben looks alarmed before saying," You mean that crazy Sithantos woman who tried to capture King Atem on the world of Atem and got balled out by Sigma?"

Leon nods and retorts with," Yes the one and the same. After she failed to do that, Xehamaru sent her to my home world of Ather. Apparently she was born on my world by the power of an ancient evil goddess called Fortuna. Elraine was created to serve as her servant and it seems Xehamaru had at one point came to my world to revive Elraine in an unsuccessful attempt to release Fortuna. However, Xehamaru does not know there was another servant. I see you have met Relala, she was the second creation of Fortuna."

Ben looks shocked before he looks behind and says," What? She is that powerful? Wait a minute, how does all this lead to you being alive?"

Leon narrows his eyes and states," I was getting to that! Elraine was trying to resurrect warriors in the same manner as Xehamaru in order to assist her. First she revived Barbatos, and then she did the same to me. She wanted me to be her knight of darkness and serve her, but more or less I did not feel like it so I broke away. She sent Barbatos out to attack Stahn and he was able to fend him of. Then he went after my other old comrades. At the same time Kyle met Relala at _Laguna Ruins_ just as she had awoken. Relala was not aware of her purpose so she followed Kyle in pursuit of a hero. That's when I met up with Kyle and realized he needed help. As I kept him from killing himself, we fought against Barbatos and minions of Elraine. Eventually we confronted Elraine, but she used her power to send ten years in to the future!"

Ben starts to look wary before he says," Oh, now you are just making stuff up!"

Leon snickers before he says," You think I would lie about this? It may be hard to believe, but all of this is true. Now then, to save time, I will tell you the short version. After going back and forth through time, Kyle managed to prove he was his father's son by defeating Barbatos twice. That fool was so obsessed with his own power that after losing he killed himself, instead of admitting his loss!

After this we returned to the current time and faced off against Elraine. She was finally killed, but before she did she was able to resurrect Fortuna! Somehow we were able to defeat her thanks to Relala defying her destiny and staying by Kyle's side. It was close, but we were able to destroy Fortuna, utterly ending her hold on my world and in the process preventing Xehamaru from gaining a powerful ally.

However, this also meant that since Fortuna was gone, both Relala and I, who were both brought to this world from her power could no longer exist. It seems the celestial ones have mercy. Perhaps out of their pity on me and perhaps out of the Relala's selfless sacrifice the holy power of the celestial ones let us both regain our bodies. Of course, since Elraine was destroyed, her altering of the timeline caused most people who were on my world to forget the events of what happened the past month. Only Relala and I remember all that has transpired. Stan and the others found it quite shocking to see I was alive, after my death, and wanted me to join the Enji Knights.

Since I still have to atone for my sins, I did. I told the Grand Master everything and for some reason he is willing to give a traitor like me the position of captain. And so that's how we got to where we are today. Now do you understand Ben, Auro?"

Ben thinks for a few seconds and says," Well, sort of. "

Leon sees Ben's conflicted eyes before he chuckles and says," I see you still have that naïve look on your face. But I admit, the energy residing in you has grown since we last fought, I could tell that instantly. I will ask you this question again; have you come to understand what it means to be a hero?"

Ben looks at the Star Sword before nervously mutters out," I think so, it's the strength to protect the innocent from the darkness. Is that the right answer?"

Leon sighs before he says," There is no right answer. Only history will tell who is truly on the side of justice. Only you can find the answer you are looking for. Now, if you will excuse me, while we have been talking it seems we have landed on Norion and I must prepare my squad. Take care. "

With that Leon leaves to go to the docking bay. Ben sees many people running around before he sighs and says," Good grief, there is so much going on at once I can barely keep up with it all! Still, in only two weeks, both Vaan and Kyle have saved their worlds while I was stuck doing chores. And Kyle even got a girlfriend! The Star Sword chose me, but everyone seems to be getting ahead of me. No, I can't get anywhere by doubting myself. I just have to keep going forward to reach my dream! And the first step to that is, not being late. "

With that Ben also heads to the docking bay and sees Cloud, Doug, James, and Hiryuumon are waiting for him. Doug nods at seeing Ben's arrival before he says," There you are bro, just about to land. Where have you been? "

Ben chuckles tensely and says," Sorry, just catching up. Cloud sensei, you know about Captain Leon?"

Cloud nods and casually says," Oh, I see you met him. Yes, it seems Leon Magnus is alive and is one of our newest Enji."

Ben looks around before he says," Was he telling the truth about all that timeline stuff?"

Cloud shrugs and answers with," It may be a hard story to believe, but there is no reason to doubt him, after all, Gilgamesh trusted him to be a guardian of the Star Sword right? What is without doubt is that Barbatos and Elraine are both dead. Stahn and Grand Master Zoda are leading an investigation to see what info Elraine had on Sithantos activities and if any of her forces are lingering around Stahn and Kyle's world."

Doug groans before he says," Man, I can't believe I did not get a piece of that freaky lady!"

Cloud glances at Doug and says," Let it go Doug, it's a big cosmos and there is no way we will come close to settling all the scores with the enemies we fight in this war, we just got to focus on surviving theses battles till the end. Now then, let's focus on our task at hand. You already are informed on the details, so I will stick to the basics. We were sent here to protect the creation of the transportation device. It's almost complete, so we just have to stay here at the most for a week.

There are no reports for plans of an attack but this device is something both Weil and Xehamaru would love to get their hands on, so we can't let our guard down. Once the transporter is completed, the data will be copied and we can mass-produce it, assuming everything goes according to plan."

James then puts on his glasses before he turns to the others and says," What do you think, guys? You think we will be facing Droids or Monsters this time?"

Hiryuumon chuckles before he chips in with," Whatever comes our way, they will just get smashed back to where they came from!"

With that, the Enji land on the world and meet the researching team. The planet is well defended, as it constantly deals with skirmishes from Space pirates and other hostile forces. After landing on the docking bay, our heroes go to the research center. There they see that the device is being tested.

One of the people who is yelling to get more materials is Cid, err, Cloud's friend Cid Highwind. The Cid from Cecil's world who helped make the Red Wings air force and the Cid from Bartz's world, Cid Previa are there as well. Cloud's Cid looks at the materials he has before he moans and says," I said bring me two quantum generators, not twenty quantum pipes, you morons!"

Cloud just chuckles before saying," I see you are as impatient as ever, Cid."

Cid turns and grins before spouting out," Oh, hey, Cloud! So you guys are going to watch over this thing until it's completed? Don't worry; I doubt anyone will be attacking us, since so far this whole thing seems to be nothing more than a piece of junk!"

The Cid from Cecil's world then snorts before angrily responding with," Well maybe if you built this thing with the alloy I recommended, the thing would not break down all of the time!"

Cid Previa laughs stubbornly before he says," Nonsense, the alloy is fine! That Vulcan was clueless to how the process works! It's the wiring, I tell you. See, Cid, if you just move this over here."

Cid Highwind turns red before he snaps back with," Don't tell me what to do, Cid! I don't care what notes you got from the Eldarian 's! You mix that wire and the only thing this machine will do when we turn it on is blow us all the hell up!"

Ben sees all the Cid's starting to yell and ramble before he leans over to James and whispers," Um, which one is he talking to?"

James shrugs and answers with," I don't know, they all have the same name."

Cloud just looks annoyed," Sigh, at least Cid has found someone who can match him in a yelling contest."

Cid Highwind throws his wrench out the window before he clears his throat and turns to Cloud before saying," As you see Cloud, we are having designer difference problems . It could take a while. For now, just put your stuff in the residential area."

Cid Pollendia then strokes his beard and says," Oh, and on the way could you tell our worker to get back from his break? He was supposed to be back ten minutes ago! Hey, Cid what are you doing? Stop it, that's not a gear that's my lunch!"

Cloud hears more yelling before he sighs and says," I will see what I can do. Come on guys. "Squad 7 leaves the chamber as the Cids continue to yell at each other. Ben glances at the large gray round machine before he says," Well, at least the device looks like it is almost done."

James looks on with enthusiasm before saying," Well, the creation has already worked on a smaller scale. It probably just needs a few adjustments."

Ben shrugs and says," Whatever, you know more about this kind of stuff than I do, James. I wonder who is their worker? It must be really strong, if he is lifting all these heavy objects himself. I wonder if it's human, wookie or someone else. "

Doug hears something before he narrows his eyes and says," Well, it looks like we got our answers to that. Look over there, Ben."

Ben sees where Doug is pointing before he cringes and says," Oh, great. "Ben turns around to see the last person he feels like seeing, none other than Brad Fowltror! Brad seems to be watching a movie on the hologram screen in the lounge and after hearing something that tickles his funny bone that large man breaks out in to a wild laugher before saying," HAHAHA! This is rich! Whoever makes this stuff up must be loaded!"

Cloud sees Brad goofing off before he walks forward and clears his throat before sternly saying," Enjoying your show, Brad?"

Brad turns to see the spiky haired Enji and looks annoyed before saying" Oh, what do you want? "

Cloud gives Brad a death glare before saying," That is Captain Cloud Strife to you, Fowltror, and you should be watching what you say."

Ben sees Brad eyeing him like a bear eyeing a chew toy before he struggles to stand his ground and say," What are you doing here, Brad? "

Brad spits on the ground before he smugly says," Well, still moving eh? Thanks to everyone being sympathetic to you, Grand Master Myers sent me here to work while everyone was on vacation! Instead of being with my girl, I have been lifting these machines back and forth listening to this old cook's yapping nonstop! Sabin told me it was so I could learn "Discipline"!"

Ben grasps his fist and angrily says," It's not my fault, Brad, you brought this on yourself. "

Brad bares his teeth before he says," Oh shut up you star, ( Just then Brad remembers he promised Lacus he would be nice to Ben. ) Ah, whatever."

Cloud at once changes the tone with," Cid has been looking for you, Brad. If you want to ever get far in the Enji order or get a vacation for yourself, you should stop slacking off and get back to work."

Brad just remains passive before he nods and says," All right, I get it. Just stay out of my way. "

Brad then storms off to head over to the still arguing Cids. Ben makes sure Brad is out of his hearing range he curses and says," Just great, stuck on a world with nothing to do but guard a machine and be harassed by Brad."

Doug pats his anxious pal on the back before saying," Don't sweat it, buddy, I don't think even Brad is stupid enough to push his luck."

Cloud nods and adds," I agree with Doug. Brad is been getting on the master's nerves and if he wants to remain in the order he should start to obey orders more. Even their patience is quickly getting fed up with his, extreme immature. Frankly, I think it's only because of Lacus 's begging and the need to keep a watch on someone with raw power that he has made it as long as it is. "

Ben just shrugs and says," Whatever, sigh, which way is my room again? I want to put my stuff away before we get attacked by some nutcase. "

With that, Squad 7 begins their mission and for once things seem normal. A week has passed and the planet has not been attacked. In the beginning of Ben's shift, he walks back to go for his turn with Hiryuumon and begins to wonder if it is too good to be true."

Hiryuumon looks lazily at the sky and responds with," Yawn, man, I am so bored, boss! There is nothing to do here and no one to fight."

Ben pets the Digital Monster and says," Well, it may be boring out here but at least it is relaxing. I enjoy a good fight, but if I had to do it nonstop, I'd go nuts. Besides, fighting boredom is our duty as well, I guess. Well, that's what my dad always said. "

Hiryuumon chuckles and says," I guess you're right, boss. Still, I wish there was something to do."

Ben nods and says," Maybe I can ask one of the Cids to install a game chamber here. Well, here we are, looks like nobody is here. Guess they are arguing about what to do, again. Good grief, this could take a while. Huh, who is there?"

Ben tenses up as he hears a rough voice say," Well, looks here like we are two parts of a magnet, cause it seems we can't stop bumping into each other!"

Ben spins around and says," Brad!" Ben turns around to see Brad walking from the other hallway. Brad just cracks his neck and lets his head hang to the side before he in a macho manner says," What are you two weaklings doing here?"

Hiryuumon growls before responding with," For your information it's the boss's and mine's shift!"

Ben sighs before he says," Why are you here, Brad, just getting off your work for the day? "

Brad quickly barks back with," That's right, I finally got off after working my butt of all day, listening to the orders of old guys. Bah, I should thank you for this. It's all because of you that I have to put up with all this."

Ben grasps the Star Sword before he remains on edge before he says," We went over this already, it's because you are a guy who only does what he wants that you are being yelled at all the time."

Brad just forms a wide grin before he chuckles," Ah, right, you're just mad because you still are reeling from the fact that you were beaten by the unstoppable Juggernaught without me even having to try!"

Ben looks furiously at Brad, but after pausing for a bit he just says, "I have nothing to say to you, so just go bother someone who cares."

Brad rolls his eyes before calmly saying," Chill dude, I don't need to thrash you again. Don't want to make the higher ups go nuts. Besides, I can see you flinch when I move; we both know who the alpha dog is eh Benny boy? Seriously though, you know you focus so much on being a hero, that you will never have a girl friend right?"

Ben chuckles and responds with," Thanks for the advice, but if I wanted romantic advice I'd ask a professional."

Brad shrugs and says," Suit yourself, now I did what my gal wanted and was nice to yah. Whatever, there's a buffet with my name on it, so go enjoy your time watching over this piece of junk. All right, chow time baby!"

Ben sees Brad yell out before walking out of the area before he takes a deep breath," Sigh, at least he is gone without trying to smash my face in. I guess even he is not that aggressive."

Hiryuumon grins and says," Guess he finally got the message on what happens when he messes with the boss!"

Ben happily nods before fallowing up with a confident,"Ha, guess so. "

Little do they know that Brad had overheard them as he was walking away and as Brad sees Ben joke on with Hiryuumon the large man bails his fists together and says," Piff, the reason I'm in this mess is because of that star loser. Grr, it's also because of him that Lacus was mad at me. It took all nearly all the plays I had to get things back to normal! Bah, Lacus and all the masters always defend that guy just because he is such a stuck up! No matter what they say it does not change the fact that he is a weak loser!

I feel like teaching him another lesson! Then again, if I pound him now I'll be stuck here even longer. Bah, how long are these eggheads going to mess around until this thing works! "

In frustration, Brad pounds at the interplanetary transporter machine and as he does it turns on and fires a beam at a rock that was being used as a test sample. To Brad's shock, the rock disappears! Brad blinks a bit before saying," The hell? This thing is working after all? Looks like it just needed a good pounding to get it started. Hehehe, I just got an idea. Looks like I will be able to get back at the star loser for all the things I had to go through without even laying a finger at him! "

Meanwhile Ben and his Digimon friend were patrolling the other side of the area when they think they might have heard something. Ben at once tenses up before looking at his dragon friend to say," Hey did you hear something?"

Hiryuumon shrugs before responding with," Just my stomach rumbling. I'm starving boss, how much longer do we have to do this?"

Ben glances at his wrist computer before saying," It's just another hour until Kyle and Loni's turn. Come on; let's go see what happened, just to make sure. "

The two head back to the main lab and see the transporter, however no one is there. Ben then looks around before he says," Huh, looks like it was probably some soldiers just moving supplies. Oh well, let's get back."

Hiryuumon is about to comply till all of a sudden his nose twitches and he hungrily says," Hey wait a minute boss, I smell something!"

Ben looks cautious before responding with," What is it? Does it smell like a Necrocalcous?"

Hiryuumon all of a sudden looks intrigued before saying," No, it smells tasty. Look over there!

Ben sees his pal's mouth water before saying," Huh? "

Ben sees what his Digimon pal is talking about when he sees that someone has left a big steak on the transporter. The brown haired male just rolls his eyes at this and says,"

Oh great, some idiot was such a slob that he left part of his dinner on that thing! Ah, I better get it off before one of the Cids find out, or they will chew my head off."

Hiryuumon gives an eager grin before hearty responding with," No problem boss, leave it to me. I was hoping for a snack anyway."

Ben hesitates before he says," Don't go eating that, it's on the floor and who knows how long it's been there. You will get sick if you eat that."

Hiryuumon just laughs before responding with," Oh, it's nothing, Digimon don't get sick from eating food."

Ben face palms before fallowing up with," Sigh, I have to have a talk with you sometime about table manners. Hey, what's that?"

As Hiryuumon goes over to the steak and quickly devours it, Ben looks up and sees that the transporter is beginning to glow! Ben tenses up before quickly saying," I think you should get away from there, right now. "

Hiryuumon just licks his lips and says," Huh? Oh, it looks like the machine is hungry too. Do machines like meat, boss?"

Ben hears a noise before he dashes forward and says," Get back, guaa!"

Hiryuumon sees Ben lunging for him, then notices a light flashing around the area before he can only mutter, "Whoa! "

Ben tries to push the Digimon out of the way, but it's too late as the transporter fires a beam at the two of them. The beam causes them to vanish into thin air! As the machine powers down, a grinning Brad smugly walks up to the transporter. It seems that he uses his extreme speed to activate the device before Ben could notice.

Brad sees that his victims are now nowhere to be seen before he bursts out laughing with," BAHAHAH! Now who is the stupid fool star, loser? Ha, it's what he deserves for causing the Juggernaut so much hassle! Let's see, where did this thing take them to? Well, well, looks like it was a random transfer.

Perfect! Now no one will be able to blame me! Ha, he and his dragon mutt could be anywhere in the universe. Hope you packed your bags, because you are going to be away for a long time, HAHAHA! Maybe he might craw back, but if there is a chance he is out of my face for good without me having to get my hands dirty then I dig those odds! Guess being a little , huh? "

* * *

Brad is about to gloats madly to himself some more, before hearing something, realizing he will wake up everyone, and runs off, as the beam warps our two heroes into a distant world. Ben and Hiryuumon do not feel anything for a while, before landing hard on a hard surface. Ben tries to regain his footing, but is too weak. Ben just feels dazed for a minute and can only see a blur before he manages to mutter," Oh, I feel like I am going to be sick. See Hiryuumon? Because of your hunger we got blasted off the platform and landed on the surface!"

Hiryuumon stumbles around before saying," Sorry about that. Hey where are we, this place smells funny."

Ben looks around and says," Oh, we must be on the world's surface. Huh? My communicator can't locate are position. That's funny, how far were we blasted?"

Hiryuumon then gulps before saying," Hey Boss, the world Norion had a blue-sky right? How come the sky is all blood red?"

Ben looks around and sees that he and Hiryuumon seem to be on a small hill. No matter where Ben looks all he can see is a rocky barren landscape with a few pools that seem to be full of yellow acid like liquid. As Ben realizes that not only is the sky indeed red, and that there is not a trace of civilization around him he tenses up before slowly saying," Well, it's because, um, because. Wait a second; don't tell me the transporter worked! Does that mean we are on a whole other planet?"

Hiryuumon sees Ben turn pale before he rubs his head and says," Um, maybe? Err, please don't kill me boss, but I think that is the case."

Ben starts to breath heavily before he screams out," AHHH! We're lost in space! All right, calm down, Ben, we went over how to deal with these situations. An Enji Knight is I just need to use my communicator to find my position in the universe. All right, communicator tell me my current location."

He sees his wrist machine unleash a few static sounds before Ben hears an error sound fallowed by a," Unable to reply, there is a data error, please perform maintenance."

Ben starts to sweat bullets before he edgily says," Oh, come on! Is this a really bad dream or something?"

Hiryuumon just looks around and says," Not unless we are having the same dream boss. Don't worry, we just have to find people and they will help us to find a place with Enji in it. The Enji Knights and the Lylat Kingdom have outposts throughout the universe, right?"

Ben nods before responding with," Well, that is true, that is, as long as we did not land in an undiscovered world. Or worse, a world under Zeon or Sithantos control. I guess there is only one way to find out though. Come on, Hiryuumon, we have a lot of walking to do. Ugh, unless I am that stressed the air feels heavier hear. Great, on top of everything I have to worry about suffocating or something, better cast a few safety spells. "

And so Ben and Hiryuumon began their search for other life on this unfamiliar world. After looking for a few hours, Ben begins to get nervous, as the only thing he sees our caves and lakes of acid. After walking up a hill, Ben is starting to wonder if there is anyone at all on this world, and really gets worried when he climbs up a hill only to realize it's the same place he was an hour ago. Ben just sighs and says," Just great, I am starting to wish I did get warped into a Zeon controlled world instead of this empty isolated planet. From the looks of it, there are no signs of life at all. "

Hiryuumon shrugs before saying," Hey don't get worried boss, we have a whole world to search. There is bound to be some people here."

Ben just quips back," Even so, I have not sensed the energy of any life forms and they could be anywhere."

Hiryuumon then sees some rocks crumble in the distance before he realizes something. He then leans forward before saying," What about over there?"

Ben squints and looks for a few seconds before he says," Huh? Whoa! It's faint, but looks like someone is here all right because if that is natural that's one odd rock!"

Ben turns around to see what Hiryuumon is pointing at, to see the part of the area he had not looked at before. He sees in the distance what appears to be some sort of odd looking space ship near a mountain.

Ben then puts his digimon on his back and uses his magic energy to quickly run to the area. He arrives in ten minutes time and sees that it looks like the ship is partly covered up.

Hiryuumon suddenly stops before panting hard. He then gives Ben an angry look till he snaps out," Next time tell me before you want to carry me, boss, you nearly crushed my arms!"

Ben looks apologetic before saying," Sorry, I was just excited to see other people are here too. Well, it seems that the ship has an invisibility field from above; it must not be working fully if I can see it, but people probably cannot tell it is here from space. I wonder if they do not want to be found. Maybe they are Enji Knights? Hello! Any one there?"

There is no response for a minute, until Ben gets his answer when a alarm sounds! Hiryuumon narrows his eyes before he tensely says," Guess that answers that, huh, boss?"

Ben shrugs and says," Well, maybe they are being attacked by something and are afraid. Hey look, something is coming out of the ship! What the ? "

Ben is spooked when out of the space ship comes a giant metallic eye! The eye goes right to Ben's face and talks to Ben in a language that Ben cannot understand. The eye continues to talk rapidly in an in understandable stream of words before Ben grimaces and says," What are you saying? Blast it; if my communicator was working I could translate it."

Hiryuumon looks at the eye curiously before he says," Maybe it wants to know who we are? "

Ben nods and responds with," It's worth a shot. Hello I am Ben Auro, an Enji Knight in training. Me and my friend here were warped to this planet by accident and."

All of a sudden the Eye seems to widen somehow before it speaks in a even more frantic pace! Ben still can't understand what it's saying he is able to make out a Enji, before at hearing the word Enji the eye quickly goes back in to the ship and the alarm gets even louder. Also several gun turrets start to come out of the ship. Ben cringes at seeing targeting lasers moving on his face before he innocently says," Was it something I said?"

Hiryuumon growls before he fiercely says," Whatever it was, I do not think they are happy to see us, boss. It may not have been that good a idea to just say we are a part of the Enji boss."

Ben shrugs and says," Well, they did not have a Zeon or Sithantos logo and the ship did not fit the markings so I thought it was worth a shot. I mean sure there are other jerk stores open in the cosmos but, maybe they are just guys fighting against Zeon or something."

Hiryuumon then looks to the side and says," Well, in any case I just smelled several guys coming, several weird smelling guys!"

Ben hears more noises before he tensely says," Looks like you are right, here they come! "

The duo get their guards up as several figures appear around them. They look like green humanoid bugs, and they all look heavily armed! As they look like they are angry at Ben the Genji tries to smile nicely and innocently says," Err, I guess to ask for the use of your long distance communicator would be too much to ask? Look, I do not know want is going on, but I do not want to fight, can't we solve our problems diplomatically? "

As Ben says this, the figure that has the most scars on his face and looks like he is the leader of the group roars .It seems that is a signal as the group opens fire on Ben with their hand connected blasters! Ben just sighs before he says," Looks like this will get a little rough. Oh well, ready Hiryuumon?"

The rookie level Digimon nods and says," On it boss! "

At that the two jump out of the line of fire and go on the attack. The aggressors are surprised about this, but keep blasting at the two.

Ben takes out his Star Sword and uses it to deflect the shots and send it in to an attacker, causing it to get blasted in the chest and get blown out of the fight. One of the insect like attackers tire to slash at Hiryuumon with its hand energy scythe, but the dragon Digimon dodges it and counters by igniting the creature with his ether flame attack. The attack burns the attacker and knocks him out. After seeing Ben continue to deflect their energy blasts, the rest of the attackers gang up on Ben and try to all hit him at once with their energy scythes.

Ben is too quick and slashes them all with his sword. He then continues the attack by firing a barrage of magic energy blasts that blow the rest of the attackers away!

Only the one that looks like the commander of the group remains and he looks nervous. Ben then chuckles before he holds the Star Sword with both hands and says," Well then, we may not understand each other, but I think power speaks louder than words. Unless you want to end up like your friends, I recommend you stop attacking me. Otherwise I might have to kill you in self-defense. Oh yah, and hope you understood that so I did not waste my breath and all."

In response the figure gets angry and seems to press a button. Soon after, the space ship seems to shoot out a large sphere! The remaining figure runs back to the ship as the sphere lands right in front of Ben. Ben is not sure want to expect as the sphere splits in two; soon Ben sees that three strange looking creatures have come out of it!

These creatures look like a sort of jellyfish like monster with two rather large talons for mouths. They are covered with a green transparent shell and have what seem to be quadripartite nuclei. Ben does not realize it, but he is face to face with the dreaded **Metroid**s!

The Metroid's sense the two life energies nearby, and begin to hover around the duo. Ben just hears the small floating life forms make strange noises before he cautiously says,"What are these things?"

Hiryuumon looks curious before he says," I don't know, but they smell really weird. Whatever they are, I do not think I want to eat them. Take this, Ether Flame! "

The Dragon Digimon hits the Metroid dead on, but the creature absorbs that attack and glows with energy from it! A shocked Hiryuumon sees the Metroid twitch around before he says,"What the?"

Ben braces himself before he says," These monsters seem to be able absorbs energy attacks, be on guard! Hey, look out!"

Hiryuumon responds with a," Huh?"

The Digimon sees that one of the Metroid's is angry as it charges right at him! The big talon creature latches onto the dragon's head and begins to absorb his life energy! Hiryuumon tries to swat it off to no avail before he screams and says," Hey, get off me! Oww it hurts!"

Ben looks mortified before he says," What is that thing doing to him? Looks like it's sucking his blood or something! Get off him, you freak! "

Ben in a flash moves in and slashes at the Metroid to try and get it to release its hold on Hiryuumon, or at least he tries. When the sword makes contact the Metroid seems to admit an electrical current that shocks Ben back! Ben feels the pain vibrating across his hand before saying," These monsters! I have to do something before that thing drains Hiryuumon's energy completely! Hey, now the other two are coming in! What will work on theses freaks? "

Ben is about to power up, as the two other Metroids are about to strike, when out of nowhere a beam hits them from the side that completely freezes the creatures and traps them in a wall of solid ice! Before Ben can comprehend what is going on, he sees a volley of purple tipped missiles collide into the two and shatter them both to pieces!

Ben is not sure what is going, on when all of a sudden he senses the energy of a new person and turns around. He then sees the figure who fired those last attacks.

The mysterious figure is either a robot or a person encased in armor. The person's armor is mostly orange colored, with the chest and helmet having the color red. In the place of one hand is what appears to be an arm cannon and the helmet seems to have a green tilted visor for a face along with circular shoulder pads. Ben is not sure what to make of this new arrival but as he sees the armored being turn to him he leans forward and nervously says, "Um, hello? You're not part of those guys who just attacked me are you? "

The figure does not respond but instead fires a missile from its arm cannon at the Metroid attached to Hiryuumon, blowing it off the digimon and freezing it in the process! The armored being then fires another missile to finish off the Metroid. The Dragon Digimon is weak, but is able to stand up. Hiryuumon takes a few shallow breaths before he chuckles and says,"Whew, thought I was a goner for a minute. Thanks boss!"

Ben shrugs before fallowing up with," I'd like to say you're welcome, but it was not me who saved you, it was this new guy here. Err, thank you for saving us from those creatures. Um, can you understand what I am saying? For that matter, are you alive or some form of android?"

Hiryuumon sees the armored being remain motionless before he says," I am not sure it is understanding you boss."

All of a sudden the armored being glances at Ben before in a echo like voice it harshly says,"

Who are you two and want are you doing on a world like this?"

Ben nearly jumps back before he says," Ah, it talked! Hey wait a second; I have no idea who you are. Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

The armored one emits a sigh before saying," I have no time for this, but if it will help you go away then fine. I am _Samus Aran,_ a bounty hunter. Now, who are you two?"

Ben chuckles edgily and says," Bounty hunter huh? Could be worse I suppose. I am Ben Auro, an Enji knight in training. And this guy here is my Digimon friend, Hiryuumon."

Samus moves forward to look at Ben before saying," You are an Enji Knight? Aren't you a little short for an Enji?"

Ben winces before he grasps his right hand and defensively says," Hey, it's the heart that counts!"

Ben can hear Samus sigh before the bounty hunter says," I don't have time for child play; you two should not be here. Do you have any idea of just what planet you are on?"

Ben just laughs and says," Well, that's the thing, I have absolutely no idea where I am."

Samus sighs at this before responding with," Are you joking?"

Ben sighs back before answering with," I wish, but the truth is I was on a mission to protect a machine that could transfer things from one world to the next. Somehow it malfunctioned or something, and that's how we ended here. So then, Samus, I can kind of guess that you know where we are. So, what is this world, the world of crazy jellyfish or something?"

Samus looks at Ben, before looking at the dead creatures around him. The armored one just remains motionless for a few seconds before responding with," You really are clueless, aren't you? Fine then, this is the planet SR-388. Its best known as the home world of the Metroids."

Ben looks shocked as he looks at where the Metroid was and stammers out," Metroid? Hey, wait a minute I think I heard of a Metroid. Weren't they the monster that terrorized space ships and were used by a bunch of vicious Space Pirates a few years ago? You are telling me those things were Metroids? Wait a minute; I heard the Metroids are now extinct?"

Samus looks back at the spaceship before coldly saying," That was true for a time. On this very world I came here to exterminate all the Metroids, so that the space pirates could no longer unleash them on the universe. I destroyed the Metroid queen and most of the rest of them, but I spared the last infant out of pity. I gave the last Metroid to a scientist on the former Ceres Space Colony to study its power, but then the chief enforcer of the Space Pirates, Ridley attacked and brought it back to their base on planet _Zebes_.

I went there to destroy the Space Pirates for good, and I found they were cloning the Metroids once again. I found that the Metroid I saved had grown to immense size when it attacked me at the base's core of _Toran_. It could have destroyed me, but it recognized me and fled. At last, I faced off against the leader of the space pirates _Mother Brain_. But it was more powerful than I thought. It was about to kill me when the Metroid sacrificed its life to save me. I was able to gain the power to destroy Mother Brain. But that was not the end.

Even though planet Zebes self-destructed, some of the space pirates escaped with a few cloned Metroids and took them to their other major base. They would have most likely been done for, until they found the deadly Phazon power source on the world of _Tallon IV_. Thanks to that, I have been dealing with them on that world among the world's _Aether_ .I thought I really did finish them off for good, when I destroyed the source of Phazon, the powerful life form known as Metroid Prime on the world of Phazon called _Phaaze_. However, these Space Pirates are unable to die silently.

After that mess with the X parasites a year ago, it seemed that they sneaked onto this world and are fusing the X parasites they can find with the remaining data they have on Phazon in order to recreate it. Those that attacked you at first are the very same Space pirates and this must be their newest ship. The reason I have come here is to end things once and for all!'

Ben takes this all in before he says," Well, guess it was being naïve to think a ship on its own was friendly here, guess I was just desperate to see people. Well, looks like you have quite a history with these Space Pirates. Since they attacked me and are criminals anyway, it's my duty as an Enji Knight to help you put an end to their plans."

Samus just walks past the man before saying," Thanks, but no thanks; I do not need any help from a kid."

Ben looks dejected before he groans and says," Hey, I may not look like it, but I have been through several intense battles already. I can handle a few space pirates. Besides, the more the merrier right?"

Samus glances back at Ben before hardheartedly saying," Let's just say that team work has only corrupted my chance of success in the past. I work best alone."

Ben then gives a determined grin before saying," Hey, I have nothing to do until my squad finds me anyway, and you need help if you are going to attack a whole ship of space pirates by yourself."

Hiryuumon then hears something before he gulps and says," Um,boss. I don't want to interrupt you, but while you two were talking I smelled a big guy coming our way."

Samus instantly turns around and raises her arm cannon before harshly saying," See. You are already getting in my way."

Ben and Samus look to the ship and see a rather large pirate coming towards them. The brutish muscular life form has glowing blue limbs, and has two plasma cannons on his shoulders for additional fire power. As he leaves the area of the space ship and heads to face against the trio, the ship's shields appear, making it clear any attempts of entering it will be difficult. Ben sees the armored being in front of him raise its arm before saying," An elite pirate, huh? Been a while since I fried one of those, they are definitely trying to make this hard on me, or at least interesting. And with those shields up, it is not going to be easy to get in. Stand back kid; I will take care of this guy."

Ben sees Samus move forward before he says," Hey, wait a sec!"

Samus either does not hear Ben or does not care and goes to attack. The elite pirate starts the fight by trying to smash the bounty hunter with its massive fist. However, Samus is too nimble and dodges in mid-air and then counters by firing a charged shot from its energy cannon. The shot hits the foe in the face and it groans in pain.

However, it is far from beaten, as it then slams into the ground to create a powerful shock-wave! Samus jumps into the air again, but a stroke of bad luck causes the armored gunman to jump in the direction of an about to erupt geyser of acid! Samus is able to use the power of her suit to perform a second jump in mid-air to get out of the way, but is now open to the elite pirate's attack! The enemy shows no hesitation, as it at once opens fire with both of its energy cannons!

Samus does not have the time to dodge it and it looks like she is in trouble, but then Ben appears and deflects both of the shots with his Star Sword! Ben then lands to confront the pirate face-to- face before adamantly saying," I might still be a rookie, but I am not going to just stand on the sidelines. I am Ben Auro, one who will become one of the greatest Enji Knights.

I will show any doubters that I have the skills to prove my worth as a hero, so stand back and see for yourself!"

Samus hears the large hostile roar in fury before turning to Ben and responding with," If you will shut up, than fine, be my guest."

Ben then begins to the fight the enraged pirate and gets the first strike with a fast kick to the head that knocks the brute back. Now, even angrier, the monster assaults Ben with a barrage of his massive claws, but Ben is able to either block or dodge all of the strikes. Frustrated, the beast slams the ground and creates another shock wave. Ben easily dodges it, but is surprised to see the Elite Pirate fire a volley of plasma shots at point-blank range! The shots seem to hit Ben dead on! Well, at first, when the smoke clears instead of seeing the remains of Ben, he sees parts of a rock.

Everyone is confused until everyone sees Ben high in the air, charging energy into his Star Sword! It seems Ben uses a substitution spell before the blast hit him to throw off his attacker. The monster tries to fire again, but he is too slow, as Ben slices into the Elite Pirate and slashes the monster in half! Ben does a kind of victory pose before walking back up to Samus and Hiryuumon and proudly saying," Well, that's that."

Hiryuumon then laughs before saying," Nice pose, boss!"

Ben chuckles before he responds with," Thanks, I worked on it over vacation. So Samus, still think I am just a kid who is just in the way?"

Samus sighs before flatly retorting with," All right, maybe you might be an Enji after all. However, don't celebrate just yet, that thing is not dead yet."

Ben looks confused before saying," What, how is that possible, I slashed that monster into two?"

Ben sees the bounty hunters cannon charge up energy again before its owner says," Because that was not the real form of the monster, it was only its disguise. Watch. "

Ben turns around to see the remains of the Elite Pirate beginning to melt and form together. Soon they merge and take the form of what looks like a giant floating amoeba! Ben looks disgusted before saying," What's with today being ugly monster day?"

Samus eyes the new shape of the creature intently before saying," Just as I suspected, that is an _X parasite_. They are creatures that mimic other beings after killing the originals. I learned that the Metroids were originally created by the Chozo race to counter the spread of these things. A year ago I almost died from making contact with one of them but, I was saved thanks to being injected with the DNA of the last Metroid. I thought even the Space Pirates were not stupid enough to try and control these things, but they must be really desperate. Stand back, it only has to touch you to begin to invade your body, so I will handle it."

Ben sees the X parasite begin to move eccentrically before saying," Err, sure. "

At that instant the X parasite tried to attack them by firing an energy attack from its lone eye looking thing. Ben deflects the attack and Samus then goes in for the kill. She performs a somersault and then spins around until she is glowing with energy. She then uses this energy to perform her powerful Screw Attack to slam into the parasite and shatter it to pieces! Samus lands on the ground and Ben runs up to his new ally before happily saying," Wow, your suit comes with some pretty cool gear."

Samus shrugs before responding with," My suit was custom built by the Chozo for maximum effectively. To this day you would not be able to copy it."

Ben looks at the armor and says," I guess."

Ben sees Samus look around before saying," Come on, if you want to help we have to find a way in right away before things get worse."

Ben clears his throat before saying," Wait a sec, maybe it would be a good idea to wait for my squad? These guys look like they have lots of nasty surprises in store."

Samus responds instantly with," There is no time. If we wait, the Pirates will flee before they arrive. I have dealt with numbers this large on my own before and was still able to complete my mission. Are you going to help me or get in the way?"

Ben sighs before grimly saying," I guess you have a point, it's just that. Hey, wait; I sense a powerful energy approaching us!"

Hiryuumon widens his eyes and adds," I smell something too! But it smells like it's coming from the air." Ben sees that while Samus has a green glow covering the eyes he can almost see a flinch before the bounty hunter responds with ," The air? Oh great, this better not be who I think it is."

Ben then realizes he is sensing energy before he glances to the right and says," Look over there! "

Ben points to the eastern sky where they see a massive dark purple colored dragon with vicious yellow eyes like a savage monster flying right their way! The monster also looks half robotic. Ben hears a monstrous roar before he sighs and says,"That thing is not a friend of yours, is it, Samus?"

Samus just aims for the dragon before responding with," Not at all. That thing is _Ridley_, one of the most ruthless and powerful beings that work for the space pirates. That thing has a knack for going back from the dead. Wish I knew how, so I could destroy it for good."

Ben nods before retorting with," In any case, it's coming at us very fast. I think ducking would be a good idea!"

Ben is right as Ridley roars before diving at them with such speed that a strong gust of wind follows it! The three heroes get right out of the way, before being slashed by its massive razor sharp wings, and it's a good thing too! The wings of Ridley prove to be very sharp, as it slices right through to boulders that were on its path! Ridley turns around to face the three and begins to growl in another language. Ben hears Ridley hiss out before he raises an eyebrow and says,"Is that thing talking? Blast it; if my com was still working I could translate it."

Ben franticly types a few buttons before to his relief the Computer to his gear says," Systems restored, preparing to translate."

Ben smirks and says," Ah, at least something is going right."

Ben can at least hear Ridley, and gets what the draconic life form is saying becoming translated as a harsh rough," Well well, this one is not surprised to see the pesky hunter again. This one awards your persistence."

Samus instantly aims right for the dragon before responding with a harsh," Ridley, you never know to stay dead."

Ridley looks out for blood before responding with," Hehe, This one will not stay down until it has ripped you to shreds! AH, this one also sees you have a few runts. Most wonderful, as this one is rather hungry!"

Ben sees Ridley bare his large fangs before he gets annoyed and responds with," Hey, I am not a runt, I am an Enji Knight!"

Ridley just roars again and says," HO HO, a runt like you an Enji? This one finds that most amusing."

Samus responds with a fist grasp and a sharp," You won't be amused for long. This time I will utterly destroy you!"

Ridley then narrows his eyes and looks murderous before harshly saying," I think not, hunter. This one has been reborn with a greater power than you will ever have. Now witness your final moments, infernal hunter from the Chozo!"

Samus tries to attack Ridley before he can with a powerful green colored Super missile, but Ridley covers himself with his wings and they glow to create a shield that nullifies the attack. Ben then dives in, to slash at Ridley with his Star Sword and in responds the metallic dragon strikes out with his tail. Ben is able to dodge the strike, but to his surprise the tail dives into the ground and attacks from underneath the surface!

Ben is barely able to block in time. The force of the blow still sends him flying into the nearest bolder. Ridley then extends his wings and flies high into the air. Ben notices he seems to be gathering energy. Samus then scans Rildy with the Power Armor's systems before emitting a tense, "Just great, Ridley seems to have become even more powerful than before!"

Ben hears his vicious enemy unleash another roar before he grimaces and says," This is not good. It looks like he is preparing for a massive attack! I can't hit him when he is that high, either. Maybe the Shinryukenha could work."

Ridley then begins to glow red before he eagerly says," HAHAHA! The days when I will be humiliated by a human are no more, hunter! This one will burn you and your two puny friends to ashes before I lead the Space Pirates to dominate all space! Farewell!"

Ben then sees a surge of power before he painfully says," Oh boy!"

At that moment Ridley gathers his power and then releases a very powerful attack from his mouth that resembles the mega-flare attack used by the dragon king, Bahamut! The massive attack heads right for our heroes, who quickly dive out of the way of the strike. However, the attack is so powerful that it causes a massive explosion, but that's not all! The attack is so powerful it shatters the ground beneath the three, causing them to fall below the planet's surface! Ben feels a very fast and strong falling sensation before he desperately looks around and says," Oh, come on! This day is already one of my ten worst days ever!"

Ridley just sees his targets fall before maniacally screaming out," AHAHAHA! Burn in the core of this world, hunter!

It seems what was going to be a boring uneventful day for Ben has turned into one of the deadliest days of his life! Will Ben, Samus and Hiryuumon manage to survive their fall? Of course, but if you want to see how they deal with this tune in to next time on Tales of the Cosmic wars! Next time Ben Hiryuumon and Samus are trying to recover from Ridley's attack. After a last ditch escape from the jaws of death on their back to the surface they find a long lost Chozo temple. To Ben's shock, it's another part of his test with the Star Sword! Ben must once again face against an elite warrior that is placed before him. Ben is still haunted by his loss to Brad, but must come to terms with his power in order to prove he is the true wielder of the Star Sword. Can Ben stand up from the flames of defeat?

Find out next time on Chapter 37, Standing Up From The Ashes!

Author's notes, I would just like to clear up a few things. I know it might be weird to have Elraine and Brabatos defeated off screen, but that was the events of Tales Of Destiny 2 and Ben can't be everywhere.

Also, the way I place the Metroid timeline is that the Metroid Prime games come after Super Metroid instead of between Metroid one and two. I know the official timeline has it happen after the first but I always thought it made no sense. Oh well. Till next time.


	37. Chapter 37: To Rise From The Ashes

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 37: To Rises From The Ashes Of Defeat, The Rising Star's Growing Flame!_**

Author's notes. There are just a few things I want to clear up. Although in the real Metroid games Samus worked for the Galactic Federation, in my story she worked for the Lylat Kingdom in her adventures.

Also, although by the end of Metroid Fusion, she was still using her fusion suit since the events of then she had her suit modified to look like she usually does, since she heard that she resembled a circus group on the world of Eltar called Power Rangers. Anyway, back to the show.

* * *

Last time on Tales Of The Cosmic wars after getting back from his holiday break, Ben quickly was on his next mission with squad 7. His newest mission was to protect the creation of a world transporter device on the planet Norion.

For once things are going well, but too bad for Ben Brad Fowltror who carries a grudge! Since giving Ben a crushing defeat, he was punished for his violent tendencies and was sent to this world by his Captain Sabin in order to learn to control himself.

Brian was still mad at Ben for causing him troubles, so he gets the jump at Ben and Hiryuumon and warps them to a random destination to rid Ben for good! Sent to a random world throughout the Universe, Ben and his Digimon pal land on a hostile world where there is no one to be found.

Well, that is not completely true, as Ben finds a half-hidden space ship belonging to vicious Space Pirates. Ben is in a bind when they unleash the extremely deadly Metroids, but luckily for him he is aided by the powerful bounty hunter Samus Arian! The Hunter has come to destroy the space pirates for good and finds Ben as a distraction.

She has no choice but to work with him, as they are all attacked by Samus' arch enemy Ridley! The dragon monster attacked the trio with more power than ever. In fact, his energy flare attack was so strong that it blasted the surface of the planet apart causing the three to fall into the depths of SR-388! How will Ben rebound from this? It's time to find out!

* * *

When Ben did not come back to report to Cloud for his shift, Cloud thought it was strange for Ben, since he never was late. Cloud started to get really worried when the next day happened and no one had seen Ben or his Digimon pal.

Squad 7 and the other Enji looked all over the planet, but could not find a trace of him. It was not until Cid Highwind had just gotten ready to work on the transporter, when he noticed, to his shock, that the device was already on!

He was even more shocked to find that it had already transported an object! As he alerted the other Cids, the pieces of the puzzle started to become clear. As the Cid group finish giving Cloud there explanation the man with the yellow spiky hair looks outraged before saying,"

"Wait a minute, Cid. I thought you said yesterday that the trans-warping machine was still days to completion. Now you are telling me it warped two to three objects last night when no one was even there to operate it?"

Cid Highwind gives an angry shrug before reacting with," I don't know what to tell you, Cloud. All of a sudden, I came here and the thing's telling me it sent three objects to random worlds."

Cid Previa and his grandson Mid both are looking over the semantics before Mid says," Perhaps the device was working all along and it just needed time to boot up?"

Cid del Norte Marguze, the Cid in a yellow uniform who has a brown mustache and hails from Terra's world is looking over a matter analysis summery before he looks perplexed and says," This is very strange. According to this, the device warped three objects to random worlds. But the only test object we were using was a random rock. The bio-mass from these energy sightings are far too high for it to be an extra rock."

James leans over and says," High energy levels? Wait a minute, you don't think that thing warped Ben and Hiryuumon, do you?"

Doug then looks outraged before saying," Wait a sec, you're telling me my buddy got warped halfway across the universe? Why would he do that?"

Cloud crosses his arms and flatly says," I do not think Ben would want to do that himself."

Cid Highwind starts to look worried before adding," Besides, the device has to have a person input the commands, even if he wanted to he, could not have warped himself. His dragon friend does not have the hands to operate this."

Doug then sees Brad snickering over in a corner before he narrows his eyes and says," Hey, I am starting to get an idea what happened. Brad you nut, what did you do to Ben?"

Brad instantly puts his hands in the air and naively says," Hey, don't go accusing me! I admit he and I have a beef between us, but I already taught him a lesson and the Unstoppable Juggernaut only teaches things once!"

Cloud eyes Brad carefully before he fiercely says," You better not be lying to us Brad."

Brad looks defensive as he cracks his neck and sheepishly says," Hey, what would I have to gain from sending Starboy into a black hole?"

Cid Fabool the XIIth, close friend of Zidane and the former regent of the nation of Lindblum checks a few surveys before he gasps and says," Whatever the cause, I think there might be a way to find out if Ben was sent somewhere."

Cloud quickly turns around and says," How?"

Cloud's native Cid chuckles and answers with," Oh yeah, even though the transport was random we can still trace the energon trail from the machine. It might take a while to trace it, but by using the satellites trackers we can hopefully find Ben before it's too late."

Doug looks determined before he says," If there is a way, then do it."

Cloud nods," Yes, we can't just abandon Ben to die in some far off world. Ben is a survivor though; I know he can hold out for a while until we find him. I don't know what you're going through , but no matter how bad the situations is just don't give up, Ben. "

* * *

As the Cid group try to find Ben's location, our hero is falling quickly. After having the ground being destroyed beneath him by Ridley's powerful attack, the Star Sword wielder is trying to find a way to do something that does not involve hitting the ground. As Ben sees the sky fading fast he grimaces and says," Oh great, this is not what I had in mind when I heard my mission's summary!"

Samus just groans before responding with," Are you going to complain or try and find a way out of this?"

Ben sighs and says," Alright, alright! Sheesh, hey I have an idea. Hiryuumon, Digivole to Wyrmmon so you can fly us out of here!"

Ben sees Hiryuumon looking tired before the digimon says," I want to boss, but I can't seem to make it happen. I think that Metroid thing drained too much of my energy."

Ben sighs again before saying," Well there goes that idea."

Samus then spots something before turning to Ben and saying," Wait, I see a cave opening coming fast. Hold on tight."

Ben looks perplexed and says," What are you, whoa!"

Before Ben can figure out what Samus is saying, the bounty hunter grabs Ben by the arm and with her arm cannon fires a long blue grappling beam that latches onto one of the parts of the rock. Ben quickly grabs Hiryuumon by the tail, as Samus swings them all into the cave opening. The three land on the area without any harm, except for Ben's stomach. As Ben struggles to retain his balance, and his gut he shakes his head and moans,"

Oh, I feel dizzy. You know it would not hurt to warn me next time, but thanks anyway."

Ben sees Samus dust off some pebbles before saying," It was nothing, Can't let some wayward tourist and his pet die on my watch."

Ben rolls his eyes and says," Hey, I told you before I am an Enji Knight! I just am still getting used to my surroundings, that's all."

Samus responds by walking forward and saying," If you say so, kid. Come on, we have to hurry and find a way back to the surface before Ridley and the other pirates finish whatever plans they have with the X parasites."

Ben looks determined before resolutely saying," You don't have to tell me, I won't let pirates get away with whatever illegal plans they have. Come on, Hiryuumon, let's get moving."

Hiryuumon tries to get up before he stumbles to the right and nauseously says," Hold on a minute boss, I need to lie down until I stop seeing four of you! "

After the Digimon is no longer dizzy, the three began making their way through the wide strange cave. They soon realize they are not in a natural cavern, they also soon figure out they are lost. As the trio stop Ben looks around before grungy saying," This is why I hate caves; all the paths look the same!"

Samus glances at Ben and flatly says," I thought you Enji were supposed to be able to move fast throughout hostile environments?"

Ben chuckles tensely and responds with," Yeah, but first I have to know where I am going."

Samus then scans some of the glowing rocks in the area before slowly saying," I do admit, this area is odd. I thought I went throughout all the world's major areas, when I came here last time to destroy all the Metroids. Yet this place looks nothing like anything I've seen before on this world. What's more, is that this area looks like it has walls built by living beings. Yet this place does not look like anything the Pirates would build."

Ben leans forward before looking at a rock formation and saying," I was noticing that too, it seems way too neat to be naturally formed. Maybe who ever used to live here made this a secret base or something. Oh great another dead end, how lovely."

Samus then leans down before saying," Not necessarily, look there. Do you see that opening?"

Ben sees a small opening before he curiously says,"You mean that hole over there? It's way too small. A small creature might live there, but there is no way we can get through."

Samus shocks Ben by chuckling and saying," Well, that might be true normally. But I am prepared for all situations. Stay put, I will be right back."

Ben raises a eyebrow before he says," What are you talking about, Samus? What the?"

Ben is surprised when all of a sudden Samus curls up and transforms into a ball! Now in her morph ball form, she enters the hole. Ben watches as she makes her way throughout the upper parts of the wall until she is at the top. There she enters what seems to be a purple sphere- like object and then creates an energy bomb to blast her way to the ceiling.

She then emits a power bomb to blast away the seal on the wall, causing the whole wall to move down like it was told to! As the wall slides away revealing a pathway, Samus lands back near Ben and turns back to normal. Samus just casually walks up to Ben and says,"

See, there was a way. You were just not looking hard enough."

Ben just looks at the hole, and then looks back at Samus before he blurts out," How, did you turn into a ball?

Samus quickly responds with," My power suit has abilities that let me do things that many people think would be impossible for humans to do."

Ben looks uneasy as he looks at Samus carefully and says," But doesn't being like that hurt your spine? And how do you even see like that?"

Samus emits a curt sigh before saying," It's complicated, if you are good after the mission, I might think about telling you, if you can stay awake through the explanation. Enough, come on let's get going."

And so Ben, Samus, and Hiryuumon continue down the new path that has appeared before them. Despite the wall, there is still nothing of importance on their way through the cave, though Ben realizes the area is slowly becoming more like a building then a cave. Just when it looks like all this was another dead end, the three see another wall. This time there were two bird statues and some strange looking writing on the wall. Ben curiously looks at some of the writing and says,"

What are these things supposed to be?"

Hiryuumon all of a sudden becomes alert before saying," Hey boss, I think I smell something around here. It's not from these two though; they smell like they were not alive for a while."

Ben chuckles and responds with," That's because they are statues. Seems like this is supposed to be something important, but I can't make out what the writing on the wall is supposed to be. Heh, at least on the upside to all of this we seem to be seeing some old ruins."

Samus pauses for a moment before saying," I do not have to wonder. They are old Chozo writing. I am not sure if you heard of them, but they are the ones who forged my armor and trained me. There are few Chozo , if any left alive and they were never the most public species." Ben grins and says," I think I remember hearing about them, they were a bird race right? One of my high school teachers had a segment on them; they seemed like a cool race. Er, sorry, I like history and that kind of stuff. So it's the Chozo who built your armor and this palce huh?"

Samus looks at the statues and responds with," Usually I find a new power for my suit when I find a Chozo statue. Two at a time is interesting though, let's see what it says."

Samus taps her visor to translate the writing and then says," Chozo transcript. To the seeker of power that was chosen by the stars, if the true wielder of the weapon of the celestial ones presents such a weapon,we will grant the owner, and only the owner, access to the key that was bestowed to us by the celestial ones as written in the Epitaph of Twilight in order to receive the power needed to save the cosmos from the foretold supreme darkness. "

Samus is motionless for a second before saying," This is odd. I never read about the Chozo talking about something like this before."

Ben looks excited before saying," Hey, I know what this is! My Star Sword will open this if I place it on the statue."

Samus sees Ben's excited face and dismissively responds with," Oh, and what makes you say that?"

Ben takes out the Star Sword and moves it over his right shoulder before he proudly says," It's because I was chosen by the Star Sword to be the one who will save the universe from the ultimate darkness, just leave it to me!"

Samus sighs before sternly saying," Now is not the time for fairy tales, kid."

Ben looks insulted before he grasps his fist and says," Hey, I am not lying about this! Watch, I'll prove it."

Hiryuumon sees the Star Sword shine before he excitably says;" You show how it's done boss!"

With that, Ben takes a deep breath and puts the Star Sword and on the first Chozo statues hand. At first nothing happens, but after a few seconds the sword begins to glow. After that, the statue then glows and soon enough the wall beneath them moves into the floor. It reveals a large temple that looks like the ones Ben has seen before on the Mushroom kingdom, Dreamland, and Hyrule. Ben puts the Star Sword back in its sheath and grins before he happily says," See Samus? I told you it was true."

Samus looks at the shrine and says," So it seems, the structures are comparable to what I seen on Zebes and Tallon IV. Well then, if this thing is for real then let's go. I want to see for myself what this is about and there is a possibility that it could have something for me as well. "

Ben nods before looking confident and in his most macho voice says," In that case, follow me."

Samus just sighs before saying in a deadpan manner," Don't go acting like you're the leader now."

The three enter the newly risen Chozo temple and soon see that the place has not been visited in quite a while, if it ever got visited in the first place. The place may not have people in it, but Ben soon sees that it has plenty of traps! Ben has just avoided being eroded in to mush by a sudden acidic geyser before he grimaces and says," Man, for something this large you think there would be something besides statues here. Wait, what am I saying? Great, because of that the floor is going to try and eat me or something."

Hiryuumon shrugs and says," Maybe we are just they were going to add more things but got bored and left? Hey, what's this over there?"

Samus quickly moves forward and says," Don't move another step you two!"

Ben feels a sudden cold touch and says," Huh, hey!

"Samus grabs Ben back before firing two missiles at the sides of the wall. Good thing too, as the wall exploded, but not before revealing that they were hiding a wall of spikes waiting to impale quick-footed explorers! Ben sees the length of the sharp objects in front of him before he says,"

That was close! How did you know that was there? "

Ben hears a quick responds from Samus with," I was scanning the area with my visor and my thermal scans picked up the hidden traps. Honestly, you're acting way too carefree in an unknown place like this."

Ben looks embarrassed before sheepishly responding with," Well, if I had all the things in a cool armor like you, I could be prepared too. Let me guess, your visor has an X ray function too."

Samus looks around the area before responding with," Well, actually, yes."

Ben then chuckles and playfully says," What about anti-shark spray?"

Samus then hears a few sounds before turning back at Ben so suddenly that he flinches before saying," Sigh, just shut up and let me lead the way. Oh?"

Samus sees some green spheres with sucker tipped rods float out of the wall before the hunter turns around and says," And, those seem to be puffers, monsters that explode with toxic gas when destroyed. Unless you want to go through some toxic problems, let's move."

The three continue to make their way through the temple. With Samus leading the way, she is able to detect any hidden traps and the trio soon find themselves entering a large room with a large ring, an altar, and a tablet with what seems to be a crystal shard in it. Ben finds the area quite familiar. Hiryuumon sees the area before he grins and says," Hey, this looks like the area where you and James found me, boss!"

Ben looks on edge before he calmly says," Well, it should be, because this place is where I face another trial. Let's see, this ought to wake Gilgamesh up. "

Ben takes out his Star Sword again and it glows before emitting a beam that hits the alter. This causes the crystal alter to glow before out of it comes Gilgamesh. The blue-skinned red-clothed swordsman is looking sleepy. Gilgamesh just yawns before groggily saying," Huh? What is it, mom?"

Ben rolls his eyes and stridently says," Hey, for a guardian of a temple of the celestial ones you are sleeping a lot."

Gilgamesh all of a sudden snaps to attention and looks at Ben before saying," Huh? It's you! How did you get here so fast? I thought it would take you at least a year to find this place!"

Ben manages a confident smirk before crossing his arms and saying," What can I say, except this must be destiny? Hey, did you know that Leon came back to life?"

Gilgamesh gives a bitter shrug before saying," Oh, so he is already with you Enji? Lucky cheater got brought back to life by chance that some sorcerer was trying to mess with things. But since the celestial ones were feeling nice, they let him keep living, or where just to lazy to bring him back.

Grr, I don't know why they let him off so easily when I should have been, oh never mind. In any case, I must say lad that I am impressed with your progress. Maybe you really can become the one who can save this realm form internal darkness and despair."

Ben looks nervous as he gulps and responds with," So, I am really the chosen one, right?"

Gilgamesh laughs loudly at this and in bombastic fashion says," Well duh! I mean the Star Sword has chosen you to be its wielder."

Ben grasps his sword tightly before saying," So it's not just because I was the first to enter the temple?"

Gilgamesh chuckles and retorts with," Oh, don't be so modest lad, your just undercutting your own resolve and what not. Let me fill you in on something, if it will help make up your mind. Although you were the first to enter the temple of the Mushroom Kingdom, others have entered the other shrines throughout the years.

The truth is that the trial can start at any of the temples if the chosen one enters, but anyone else will just get repelled from the area. Satisfied now? What's with the sudden doubt, it's a real downer."

Ben looks uneasy before he slowly responds with," Well, I guess.

" Ben's mind then flashes back to his fight with Brad and how no matter what he did he could not hurt him . Brad's words in the fight have been haunting him for days now. Ben then has Brad's smug words echo in his mind with," Hahaha! You're nothing but a pathetic dreamer Star loser! No matter what, a weakling like you does you can never beat the most powerful fighter in all the Universe! You want to know what else? It's also why Lacus will always love me and never love you! "

Ben just grasps where Brad broke his arm in there last bout before he looks determined and says," Oh, it's nothing. Come on; bring on the next test so I can get stronger!"

Gilgamesh sees Ben's blazing look of determination before he chuckles and says," There is the fire in your eyes I was looking for! All right then, let's get started! It's the same as before, beat your opponent without dying and you'll receive the next fragment of the Star Sword. Let's see now, who should fight you today? Oh, I know. That guy was acting all moody so this should get him out of it. Get ready!"

Gilgamesh then raises his sword and a beam of light comes out of the alter. Soon a warrior comes out of it. The warrior has long red hair and a black and red military type uniform. The man just blinks a few seconds before arrogantly saying," So, it's finally time for that job you offered me, Gilgamesh. This better be worth it. So then, who is my opponent? Well, well, that armor looks like nothing I ever saw before. Looks like I have the fighter from another world that I was waiting for.'

Samus sees the red haired man's gaze and chuckles before responding with," Don't look at me, I'm just a spectator."

The long haired man looks baffled before responding with," What? Then who is my opponent? The dragon?"

Ben sighs before politely saying," Hey, it's me! I am your opponent sir."

Ben's opponent sees his eager face before raising an eyebrow," Ha, you? You look like nothing but a boy to me."

Ben sighs and says," Hey, I am Ben Auro, the one who will be the greatest hero! Who are you, anyway? You look like a guy I know named Luke. What are you, his brother or something?"

The red haired man looks bitter before quietly saying," So you met that replica? Ha, close, but I am not Luke's relative. I am the true Luke Fon Fabre! Or at least I was. I am Asch, the charred remains of the "Sacred Flame!"

Ben's eyes widen before he says," Asch? Hey wait a sec, now that you mention it, I did hear rumors that Luke was a clone or something. I thought Luke was just kidding when he said it."

Asch angrily grasps his fist before saying," Oh trust me , he was not. I was the real Luke, son of the duke of the Kingdom of Baticul. I had the normal life of a noble until that rat Van begun his master plan and kidnapped me. When they came to find me they thought they found me, but all they found was the guy you know as Luke. I was forced to watch as that clone stole my identity as I became Asch the Bloody, the God General in charge of secret missions for the order of Lorelei.

I at first went along with Van's crazy plan to create a world of replicas. It was not long until I realized how insane his goals were and decided to team up with that replica and his pals to stop Van. However, in the end that guy that took my name somehow got to be more powerful than I am!

I let him take the Key of Lorelei because he won the fight, but as I held off the grunts I let my guard down and died. From the afterlife I have watched as he became the hero of our world of Aldurant as I have become forgotten.

And now I finally get to see the living world, all to see a wimp of a fighter before me!"

Ben sees Asch is getting so angry his fist is glowing with red magic energy till he sighs and says," Wow, I'm sorry you had such a sad life. That doesn't mean that I will go easy on you though.

Asch just snickers before conceitedly saying," Ha, like I need mercy from a guy like you."

Gilgamesh sees the passion in both men's eyes before he crosses his arms and says," Well then, looks like both of you are fired up to fight. All right then, you know the rules Ben. Just beat the opponent to pass the test."

Asch then looks excited before saying," Heh, don't be so ready to hand out the prize Gilgamesh, I'll beat this guy in no time. It may not be Luke, but since he has that same naïve face ill be able to enjoy beating the arrogance out of him. "

Ben then looks determined before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," You're quite sure of yourself, but I won't lose. I can't afford to lose again! Here I go!"

Hiryuumon sees Asch take out his own saber before he gets excited and says," Go get him boss!"

Samus sees both men unleash their magic energies before the bounty hunter remains on edge and says," This ought to be interesting."

Gilgamesh at once takes out his own sword before he points it right in the air and says," Let's get started then, and let it be a good one! Ready, go! "

The fight between Ben and Asch now begins. Ben takes out his Star Sword and goes in for the first strike, but Asch is fast and vanishes before Ben can reach him! Ben tries to sense where he went and finds him right behind him, with an red energy blast in his right hand! Ben dodges out of the way just as Ash attacks with his Raging Blast attack.

The red ball of energy goes past where Ben was and into one of the temple pillars, instantly disintegrating it! Ben takes the opening to hit into Asch with his fist, knocking the warrior back a bit. However, Asch is far from beaten. The person who Luke was based off of just cracks his neck before eagerly saying," So, you can fight a little. Heh, I might get a good workout before this is done."

Ben remains on guard before with determination he says," When we are done fighting, you will have been through more than a good workout, if you are still able to stand, that is."

Asch snickers and says," Ha such spunk, this is amusing. But now it's time that you know your place! Eat this, Stalagmite!"

Ben feels the ground shake and can only react with," Guha! "

Asch catches Ben off guard by attacking with a powerful magic spell that causes the ground beneath Ben to spike up with jagged rocks. Ben just manages to avoid being impaled from the attack, but Asch is already waiting above him and slashes at Ben with his Fang Blade Havoc attack. Asch's sword skill barrages Ben with a powerful sword and kick combo that hurls Ben to the ground. As Asch lands and sees Ben bleeding at his left leg, he begins to laugh. Before dismissively saying," Haha, this is pathetic. I was told I was going to fight a great warrior, not a weak drek like you!"

Ben starts to breathe hard before he wipes some sweat off his face and says," I'm far from finished, and then we will see who is weak! Shadow Clones!"

Asch sees a pillar of light erupting from his foe and jumps back before saying," What is this?"

Ben then summons four shadow copies and quickly closes in on the surprised Asch. Asch tries to fight them all at once, but he is not swift enough to out dual five Bens at once and manages to slash one in half, only for it to disappear before he gets cut in the leg by one of the Ben's before being hit hard into the air by the real Ben.

Using his clones as a spring, Ben then jumps high into the air above Asch and slams him down hard with the hilt of his Sword, smashing Asch into the ring so hard that the warrior is smashed through the ring panels! Ben lands on the floor to see if he won, but he gets his answer when the rubble where Asch landed gets blown away by the red magic energy surrounding the emerging Asch. Ben notes that at least Asch's face looks bruised, before getting back on guard and saying," What do you think of that? Still think I am weak?"

Asch wipes off some blood and calmly saying," I admit that you might not be too pathetic of a warrior. However, there is still no way you can defeat me!"

Ben's eyes do not waver before he has the Star Sword surge with power and he quips back," I think not, hope you're ready to be disappointed!"

Asch all of a sudden has his red magical aura lash out around the area before he snaps out," Ha, time to show you my true power, Rending Saber!"

Ben sees Asch preparing something painful and tries to cut him off by having his clones all dive in, to try and defeat Asch. However the red-haired warrior is prepared and counters by unleashing one of his deadly Mystic Art attacks! The attack involves a large field of energy surrounds Asch and ensnares the five Bens just before he thrusts his sword into the ground, causing that energy to erupt as a glyph of light on to them. The glyph then causes an explosion that shakes the entire area. When it clears, a single Ben is kneeling on the ground at the edge of the battle zone. Asch just snickers before responding with," Ha, you still stand; you are definitely a stubborn one even if you still are a fool."

Ben grasps his sword arm before defiantly saying," You caught me by surprise there but you don't think I could seriously call myself a hero if that's all it took to take me out did you? That was a nice try, but it will take more than that to defeat the one who will become the greatest Enji! I see you like energy attacks, so you'll love this! Shinryukenha!"

Asch sees Ben surge with power before he grimaces and says," What the? How did he raise his power so high?"

Ben quickly unleashes his blue energy beam before fiercely saying," Now it's over!"

Asch just sneers before quickly saying," Not so fast, you have to catch me first!"

"Although Ben had fired his energy attack at a fast speed, the former God-General was too fast and side stepped just as the blast collided into the area shield and goes right through it, slamming through the temple before causing a large explosion outside! Ben sees Asch chuckle before he falls to his knees and says," No, I missed him."

Asch gets back in to a fighting stance and sternly says," Nice attack you got there. It might have done some real harm if you hit me with it. Too bad for you, there is no way I am just going to stand still so you can blow me away with it. It's my turn, Explosion!"

Ben sees Asch grasping his free hand before he gets back on his feet and responds with," Ah, I'm not so slow myself! "

Asch hurls a powerful fire-based magic spell at Ben, but our hero jumps out of the way before it engulfs most of the ring in a fierce flame. However, Asch was waiting for that as he then slams into Ben and slashes at him with his Shadow Furry skill.

Ben is able to block in time, but Asch's onslaught of blows keep pushing him to the area barrier. Soon Ben's back is braced against the shield and Asch uses that to attack the weakened Ben with his powerful Devil's Inferno skill, hurling a powerful fire attack that slams into Ben's stomach. Ben falls to the ground and moans in pain as he takes in being burnt and cut at the same time! For a moment Asch thinks he won, that is, until Ben stands up once again. Despite Ben looking tired and pained his eyes are burning brightly with determination and seeing this look causes Asch to be baffled before he says," You, how stupid are you? Don't you know how to surrender?"

Ben just shrugs before he answers with," I guess I missed that class."

Asch starts turning red before he says," Why are you so unwilling to realize when you are beaten?"

Ben closes his eyes before he says," It's because like I said, my dream is to become the greatest hero of the universe. I will not allow myself to be defeated here!"

Asch looks amused for a second before he says," Dream huh? Bah, you're almost as annoying as that stupid Replica! You really think you can reach your dream, just because you want to really badly? For most of my life I lived in the shadow of my own clone. I dreamed many times just to have my old life back. But all the dreaming I did amounted to nothing in the end.

Ever since I died, I have been training nonstop in the afterlife so I will never again have to become outclassed by any one. Especially foolish dreamers like you! I am sick of this, time for the end. Come back to fight me in two thousand years and then maybe you will have surpassed me! Light Spear Cannon!"

Hiryuumon sees his pals opponent sudden burst at him before he tensely shouts," Look out, Boss!"

Asch quickly adds in a," And now it ends, huh!"

Asch went to end the fight by diving his Maestro Sword into Ben's chest, but to his surprise, Ben, in a burst of speed, dodges the blow and grabs the sword by the hilt! Asch tries to break free, but is shocked when he finds that he cannot let go out of Ben's grip. Asch swears before shouting out," What is this? I can't break free!"

Ben's hold only gets tighter before he gives a slick grin and coolly says," Sorry Asch, but like I have been saying, I'm not losing today. You are a powerful warrior, but you should not underestimate me. All my life, my dream was to become a great warrior, no matter what; I swore to reach that goal. (Ben then for a moment thinks Brad is standing in place of Asch, but Ben quickly comes to his sense. Feeling this causes Ben's anger to surge before he says," Grr, no matter who tries to get in my way I won't let any one stop me from become the one who will save the universe! So, get ready Asch! I'll show you that I am more than just dreaming!"

Asch can only scream out in sudden pain because as the red haired man keeps trying to get his Sword free, Ben goes on the attack by rapidly punching Asch and quickly fallows up by delivering a roundhouse kick that slams Asch all the way to the other side of the area! Before he lands, Ben attacks with a powerful energy sword wave that Asch just manages to dodge.

However, Ben counted on that as he appears before Asch to kick him hard into the ring! Asch once again is slammed into the floor, and although he gets up, he is in shock and says," What the? Where did this guy get all of this power, how did he get that skilled?"

Ben cracks his knuckles before wryly saying," I had it all along; it just took awhile to get warmed up. Thanks for the boost. Oh and for your information I was always this skilled, now that I got a hand on your fighting style I am figuring out how to shut you down!"

Asch just gives a defiant snort before he suddenly winces and coughs up blood. Hiryuumon sees this and says," Way to go boss! Show that guy why you're at the top!"

Samus looks at Ben, then looks at Asch, then looks at Ben again before saying," Well, I admit Ben has more talents than I first thought. Let's see if he can keep it going."

Asch gives a few pained breaths before he grasps his chest and says," Grr, your attacks keep getting stronger, however there is still no way a drek like you can defeat me!"

Ben all of a sudden jumps up before saying," We will see about that. Take this! "Ben then begins to fire a barrage of blue energy blasts at Asch. Asch is ready though, and deflects every shot, sending the blasts into the ring. Asch just proudly chuckles before saying," Foolishness, you cannot beat me like this!"

Ben just laughs and says," Is that so? How about like this?"

Ben suddenly throws his Star Sword at the former God General like a boomerang, causing Asch to curse before jumping high into the air, just as Ben planned. Before Asch can counter, Ben uses his energy to propel him high into the air and slam into Asch hard with his right fist, knocking him hard into the barrier ring! Asch finds blood coming out of his right limb as he struggles to regain his footing; it is not hard to see he is getting very angry. Asch is nearly biting through his own teeth as he glares at Ben and says," You! That's it! No more fooling around. It's time I put you in your place! Time to be defeated by my ultimate technique! I mastered it in while training in the realm of the dead.

To think I would be forced to use it on some dreamer like you! This might just break all your bones, if you're lucky!"

Ben remains on guard as he responds with," We will see, although if your move is just you trying to bore me into submission it is not very effective."

Asch chuckles darkly before he says," Laugh while you can, fool! Binding Doom! "

Asch then is surround in a red magic energy as it takes the form of a massive lion. The massive figure of energy then comes in front of Asch's real saber as he prepares to swing it at Ben before he says," You have given me a harder fight than I first thought you would, but this ends now!"

Ben sternly responds with," Not yet! I still have a few moves left, like this! Here I come, Shining Flare Slash!"

Asch sees Ben charging right for him with his sword flowing with power before he says," Grr, it's useless! Huh? What's going on! "

Ben's charged up sword attack collides with Asch's and neither seems to be able to break through the other. After a while, the surge of energy is too much and both fighters are blown back as the attacks cancel each other out. Ben quickly gets up and Asch is shocked that his ultimate Mystic Art failed. Asch just looks at his hands and says," Impossible! How did a guy like you get the strength to nullify my most powerful move?"

Ben gives a proud smile and responds with," I have been telling you this the whole time! The celestial ones have for some reason chosen me to be the one to save the universe from the supreme darkness. There is no way I am going to go now and fail their expectations. After all, a hero can't fail too much or it looks pretty bad for his record."

Asch is seething with rage and disgust at this point before he snarls out," Grr, quit! You were just lucky! I will finish you with the next blow! Guhaa!"

Ben just chuckles before saying," You so sure? I think you might want to reconsider, right about now."

Asch chuckles bitterly and says," You can't get me to back down so easily! Huh? GUHAA!"

Asch gathered his remaining strength to make a desperate charge at Ben, but when he ran over a certain part of the ring it all of a sudden explodes! Asch is blasted into the air where Ben jumps once more to land the final blow. Asch's vision is blurry but as he spots Ben he yells out in shocked agony and says," You! How did you do that?"

Ben just looks delighted as he responds with," Hey now, a hero has to have some secrets. Now then, let's see you dodge this again at close range!"

Asch sees Ben surge with power before he looks mortified and says," Oh no!"

Ben focus before going on to say," You are a powerful fighter, Asch, but it's over! Shinryukenha!"

Asch can only shout out," NO! "

Ben fires at point blank range his ultimate energy attack right into Asch. The beam hurls Asch to the center of the ring before it explodes! As the smoke clears Ben lands on the ground and sees Asch right in the crater where the part of the ring used to be. It looks like he is finally beaten. Asch struggles to get back up only to see he can no longer hold his sword before he groans and says," To think I would have lost to a guy like you. Good thing I am dead or I would have been blown to bits. Bah, I should have known Gilgamesh was setting me up."

Ben just looks relived before saying," Hey now you had some nice skills in that match, no doubt I had to give it everything I had to come out in one piece. However maybe now you will stop looking down on your opponents?"

Asch looks defiant before muttering out," Whatever. Just tell me one thing. How did you make that explosion appear during my last charge?"

Ben grins widely and calmly says," Oh that? I did not make that appear out of thin air, I just used the move earlier."

Asch looks confused for a second before saying," What?"

Ben just chuckles and says," When I fired those energy shots at you I knew you would deflect them. Their true purpose was to hide in the floor and go off when you're off guard. It's like a kind of energy mine."

Asch looks at the ground to the left and quickly turns back to Ben before saying," A delayed attack that catches the opponent when he is off guard? Tsc, maybe there is something to you, Ben Auro.

Gilgamesh all of a sudden laughs loudly before saying," Well done, lad! I must say you are making good use of the power you are getting and fighting smart. Not to mention how fast you are progressing. You have most definitely passed the test!"

Ben pumps his fist up before passionately saying," All right!"

Hiryuumon jumps up as well before saying," Way to go Boss!"

Samus just chuckles before saying," Well well, seems this kid can hold his own after all.

Ben sees his beaten enemy before he looks at his hands and thinks,"_ I did it! I was able to beat Asch without even having to use my full power. I have been getting stronger. Brad Fowltror, better watch out because I will keep getting more powerful until the next time we fight, and the next time you are going to lose! _"

Gilgamesh then looks up before saying," Now then, since you passed your latest trial, here is the temple's crystal shard.

"With that, Gilgamesh points his sword to the altar and it begins to glow. Soon it shines to the point where a green crystal shard breaks out of it and goes over to the Star Sword before it combines together. Ben looks at his transformed sword with excitement before saying," Cool, now I have five. Seems we have Red, Blue, Dark Blue, Purple, and Green. What's suppose to happen when I get them all again?"

Gilgamesh shrugs and says," That's for me to know and you to find out when you get them all! Sorry, but you know, celestial regulations and all that."

Ben sighs and says," All right, I get it. I know you can't tell me where the other temples are but can you give me a hint?"

Gilgamesh chuckles before saying," You keep finding them on your own, so you do not need my help lad. But if it will make you stop begging me, I will just say this. Look for a cave."

Ben raises an eyebrow before saying," A cave? That does not help at all!"

Gilgamesh looks impatient before shouting out," Hey, I'm hungry, so give me a break! Anyway, it seems you have to get through of whoever is parking their ship outside. I sense a lot of powerful dark energies around the temple."

Ben sees Samus bail a armored fist tightly before saying," That's right, Ridley, I never thought that freak could have gotten so much more stronger. But if there is no more Phazon, how could he attain such strength?"

Ben remains undaunted before calmly saying," I'm not sure, but next time I will be ready and I know together our power is greater Samus. Er, let's just fight him on more solid ground next time."

Samus shocks Ben by chuckling and responding with," Ha, you're right kid; I can beat him on my own most of the time as long as you don't screw up."

Ben sighs and says," Hey, I know what I am doing; I would like to think I proved that much by now. Oh, Gilgamesh, is there a way to get back to the surface faster? We kind of found this place by accident."

Gilgamesh pauses before nodding," Oh, I think so, um, oh right there are emergency elevators right in the next room, so feel free to use one, chosen one."

Ben puts the Star Sword back in his sheath before saying," Thanks, heh it sounds cool being called the chosen one."

Samus sighs before flatly saying," You act like you are the first one to be called that."

Gilgamesh sees Ben wince before saying," Now then, if you don't need me, I am going to go back to sleep. Ciao!"

Asch all of a sudden chimps in with a loud," Hey you!"

Ben turns around to his last opponent before curiously saying," What is it, Asch?

Asch looks furiously at Ben before slowly saying," Now that you beat me you better not lose to anyone else, you hear me! If you lose in the next trial, I'll come down there to kill you myself!"

Ben tugs on his shirt collar before saying," Ah, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the vote of confidence, I think."

Asch then looks conflicted for a second before saying," Oh, and one more thing. Do me a favor and tell that replica not to screw up things at home, would you?"

Ben gives a thumbs up before saying," Heh, sure thing Asch. Goodbye, you two. Have a good time doing, err whatever dead people do."

Hiryuumon sees Asch looks annoying before he sighs and says," Real smooth, boss. "

Asch and Gilgamesh then step on the altar and soon vanish in a pillar of light. Once they are gone Ben and co go into the next room and see that Gilgamesh was right as they see what looks like the kind of elevator Samus has used throughout the Metroid games.

After, Ben presents the Star Sword to what seems to be a type of scanner. The lift then activates and soon the three find themselves back on the surface of SR-388. Ben looks at the sky and takes a deep breath before saying," All right, we are back on the surfaces! Well, I have no idea where I am and the area looks kind of gloomy, but at least it's nice to breathe fresh air again. Cough, ah it smells horrible! How are we supposed to find those spaces Pirate's ship? I just found it by accident last time."

Samus chuckles before responding with," Lucky for you, I remember this world's terrain. Hold on a minute, I am going to call my ship here."

Ben raises a eyebrow before saying," Is someone else in the ship?"

Samus just goes to a button around the helmet before saying," No, but, oh, just watch. "

Samus presses something on her visor and after a minute a yellow ship with a large green visor like Samus's that kind of looks like a foot ball appears. It lands right in front of the trio. Samus sees Ben looking impressed before saying," My ship can fly around on its own as long as the directions are not too complex. "

Ben looks around before saying," That's a nice ship you have there."

Samus just walks up to the ship and says," You can admire all you like later. Right now we have to plan out the best way of attack on the Pirate ship. Right now they most likely think we are dead, so we have the element of surprise on our side. However it will still be tough getting through their defense measures."

Ben thinks for a second before looking excited and saying," Hey, I know, we can use your ship to send a message to any Enji Knights in the area. Then we can swarm those scalawags!"

Samus turns sharply to Ben to say," I told you before, we don't have time, if we wait for reinforcements the Pirates will run before we get the chance. "

Ben looks exasperated before saying," Well, can you call them anyway? I want to be picked up sometime soon."

Samus hesitates before nodding," Oh, if you will stop bothering me about it then fine. Let's go on in so we can go over the data the ship has on the Pirate ship. "

* * *

As Ben and Hiryuumon fallow Samus into her ship to figure out the best way to attack, things are getting interesting on the Space Pirate ship. As Ben was fighting Asch, Ridley had flown into the inside base of the mountain of SR-388 where the Space Pirates were doing their experiments with the X parasites to try and recreate Metroid Prime. Ridley flies to the command deck and reports to the head of the area.

The one commanding the Space pirates here is General _Weavel_, the pirate who survived a battle with Samus on Zebes, and became a cyborg before fighting the hunter again during the pursuit of the eight Octoliths in the Alimbic solar system. Weavel hears Ridley landing hard on the ground before he turns around and says," Ah Ridley, you are back. Some of the others were whispering you really destroyed that infernal Chozo hunter. Are they correct that you destroyed her?"

Ridley gleefully bares his fangs before saying," They are. This one was very satisfied to see that soft-fleshed human fall to the planet's core from this one's new power. As a bonus, this one blasted a fool, who called himself an Enji knight as well. There was some other creature there as well, but it did not do anything."

Weavel chuckles as he goes to put his arms behind his back and going on to say," An Enji too? Well done, Ridley! This will get you another pay raise."

Ridley extends his wings and says," This one takes pleasure in destroying those that stand in our way."

Weavel them moves forward and says," Good to know, now then all I need is for you to present the remains of their bodies to the High Command as proof of their destruction."

Ridley narrows his eyes and says," Remains? There are no remains; they fell into the core of the planet."

Weavel grumbles before hissing out," No remains? You, more than anyone, should know that unless you see the dead body yourself, they are not dead!"

Ridley hesitates before he smashes the wall so hard he leaves a dent and furiously says," This one sees your point. This one admits it was hastily in its judgments after being satisfied at crushing the hunter. I will now go back to confirm the hunter's demise."

Weavel nods and responds with," Very good. Huh, what the, the alarm? Has the hunter been spotted?"

A pirate to his left checks the systems before gulping and responding with," No sir, it's coming from above! Two beings are trying to warp right into this room!"

Ridley angrily growls before venomously saying," When could the hunter do that!"

Weavel starts looking panicky before saying," I doubt this is Samus. Oh no, not them! Not now! We were so close! Get the X clones ready!"

The pirate to his right responds with," Right away sir! They have bypassed the shield, they're here! "

The pirate command is correct, as at that moment two figures appear right in front of them after stepping out of two pillars of darkness. They are Axel and Lexaeus! Axel sees everyone glaring at him before he chuckles, casually turns to his fellow Dark Enji and says,"Well Lexaeus, looks like our pirate friends have been very busy here!"

Lexaeus responds with a disgusted snort before quietly saying," So it seems."

Weavel at once looks like a dear caught in headlights before he clears his throat and says," Ah, welcome ! If it isn't our most exalted and honored comrades! What would bring you to our place of work without notice sir, um what was your name again?"

Axel all of a sudden looks murderously at the criminal before snapping out with," It's Axel, you space bug! Commit it to memory before you die!"

Weavel puts his hands in the air in a coming gesture before saying," Now then, there is no need to get all hot headed here, we're all buddies, right Axel?"

Axel puts his arms on his shoulders and says," That's what I thought. That is at first. After you begged us to retrieve one of those Aurora Units from the Lylat Kingdom so you could rebuild your precious Mother Brain and promised to pay our superior fifty million gil for it. Since we felt sorry for you guys we did and three months later how much have we got from these clowns Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus cracks his neck in a dramatic fashion before sternly saying," The order of Dark Enji has not received a single cent of payment since we gave them the captured Aurora unit."

Weavel slowly backs up and stutters out," Wait, I can explain that! You see, we were always going to pay you guys back, but it's that we are in quite a hurry to get things back on schedule."

Axel grasps his fist before saying," Shut up you sniveling bug! You think we came here just because of that? Ha you wish, the superior was mad about that all right but if it was just that we would have not wasted are time just yet. What really got him mad and got me ready to burn you clowns is that are reports said you are using theses X parasites to make copies of us!"

Weavel turns a even paler shade of green before saying," What? Who told you that?'

Axel chuckles before coyly responding with," Please don't flatter yourself into thinking you could detect one of our spies. Now then, we came here to make a new deal. We will take the Metroid Prime you are creating, once it is successfully recreated and in exchange how about, we won't burn you all to dust?"

Weavel all of a sudden narrows his eyes and angrily says," Wait a sec! You don't honestly think you can just waltz in and take what we have worked so hard to recreate! You dark Enji are powerful all right, but even you cannot take this entire base on so easily."

Axel sees a few Space Pirates begin to take out there weapons before he snickers and says," Fools, time we play the game of burning the bugs!"

The Pirate to the right of Weavel then nervously walks up to him and says," Sir, another figure is entering the base right now! Its power level is off the charts!"

Weavel looks terrified before saying," What the, another one!"

Lexaeus then sighs before saying," Oh great, you took too long, Axel! Now the commander is coming. "

A instant later an new portal of darkness appears and out of it comes Commander Ravxen! The masked man gives a bored sigh before saying," Axel, Lexaeus, why is it taking you two so long to kill these worthless insects?"

Weavel looks at the new arrival carefully before saying," Who are you?"

Ravxen chuckles before dryly responding with," Me? Foolish maggot, I am Ravxen, the being who is about to turn you to dust if you do not hand over what so rightly belongs to me!"

Weavel has his buggy eyes narrow before he says," Another one who thinks he can just boss us around, huh? In that case what do you think of this as our offer!"

Weavel raises his hand and out of the shadows appear several clones of the Dark Enji Axel, Demyx, and Xibar! At Weavel's command they surround the true dark Enji. Axel sees himself getting ready to attack, himself before he moans and says," I think I am going to be sick. I mean, come on, they got my hair all wrong! If you have the nerve to try and clone me, at least do it right!"

Ravxen just laughs loudly before saying," How very interesting, you record the data of those who stole the Aurora unit and put that data into X parasites to copy them. Tsk, a move brought from desperation to cling on to any amount of power you inferior begins has left. Too bad your desperate ploy is going to cause this to be your final act!"

Weavel snarls before saying," You're getting on my nerves, hiding behind your weird mask and acting all smug. Kill that one first."

Ravxen suddenly has his tone turn from mocking to deadly serious before saying,"Foolish creature. You think you can defy me with theses cheap copies!"

Axel sees his commander lowers his hands before saying," Ha, now you bugs are in for it."

Ravxen then points his right index finger at Weavel before saying," Now it's time to learn a lesson. Lesson one!"

At that moment one of the Axel X copies goes into attack Ravxen with his chakram and hits him right in the chin! However, Ravxen does not even flinch, as the weapon shatters on impact! The dark Enji commander responds to the attack by hitting the Axel X copy so hard and fast that he is punched in half! It turns back into its true parasitic form and tries to regenerate, but Ravxen just flicks his finger and it blows up in a dark flame!

The rest of the clones then all come in at once, but the being of darkness just chuckles before exploding with dark magic energy! His energy is so powerful that all of the clones are pinned to the floor, in fact the two real dark Enji and Weavel and Ridley struggle to move as well! Axel moves his hair out of his face before saying," Man, this is why I hate going on missions with the commander. He always shows off and nearly kills me half the time!"

Lexaeus braces himself before saying," Maybe so, Axel, but I would rather have it be like this, than have him as an enemy."

Ravxen sees some of the space pirates look terrified, and see a few explode from the amount of pressure before he says," Hahaha! As I was saying, lesson one! Using substitutions to try and increase your ranks is bound to fail, as even though you can copy our appearances, you cannot hope to copy our power!

Then again, even if these fakes could match the power of the originals they would still be no match for me, but then again there are few beings that can withstand my power! Lesson two! Anyone foolish enough to make me angry, better be prepared to die!"

With that Ravxen flicks his wrist and in an explosion engulfs the remaining Dark Enji as they all get blown to dust! Ravxen is covered in an aura of darkness as he walks up to Weavel and Ridley. Weavel looks desperate before he gets on his knees and says," Wait a second, can't we talk about this? Do something, Ridley!"

Ridley sees Ravxen give him an amused look before he turns to Weavel and says," This one is not a fool. Maybe we should hear what they have to say."

Ravxen cackles darkly before saying," Seems the Dragon has common sense. Lucky for you, I am feeling nice enough to give you one last chance to talk. It's even better that you did not try to make a clone of me; otherwise this would be you right now."

Ravxen yawns as he flicks his wrist at the Commander Pirate nearby, blowing him out of the ship and into orbit! Weavel then sighs and says," After thinking about things, I see this was all just a failure to communicate. How about you guys just help us keep out unwanted Enji or annoying bounty hunters and we will wisely give you the newly created Metroid Prime and the money you asked for. Maybe you could just let us have a little Phazon once it's reborn?"

Ravxen crosses his arms and puts his head to the side before playfully saying," Well, since you asked so nicely, I will think about it."

Axel snickers before he walks back up and says," How long till you guys can recreate Metroid Prime anyway?"

Weavel looks at a few monitors before in a appeasing tone saying," You guys came at a good time, in only a few hours Metroid Prime will rise again! Then the Space Pirates, err and the Dark Enji will have total control of all space!"

Ravxen sighs with disgust before sarcastically saying," Oh yes, you maggots reclaiming your glory in the underworld is SO vital to me. Tsc, the only reason I came to this planet in the first place is because I sensed the presence of one of the key fragments. Now that things are clear I will be on my way.

You two watch over them while I search this planet. It should only take a few hours. "With that Ravxen vanishes in another portal of darkness. When Weavel is sure Ravxen is gone he looks at the other Dark Enji and says," How can you trust such a madman?"

Lexaeus looks amused before he says," Do you want to stand in his way?"

Weavel looks mortified before he says," Of course not! Here, let me show you two where our labs are so we can discuss business. "

As Weavel shows Axl and Lexaeus the process of the cloning of the Metroids and Metroid Prime, we leave them for now to go over to a third ship has just descended from hyper-space. This mysterious ship is in a cloaking device that not even the dark Enji have picked up. The owner of the ship is scanning the world of SR-388 to find the space Pirates. In the cockpit of this mysterious ship a being is analyzing data before saying," Sir, I have found the target. It is heavily guarded, but nothing that is beyond your capacities. Shall I begin the decent?"

A ominous man just chuckles before eagerly saying," Yes T3-X5, begin Tri-Edge's decent. Well, seems there are two other ships in the area as well. Looks like this will be quite the party."

A tall sliver and red robot with a unmoving glowing mask of a face, the droid is T4-X5 just nods and says, "I calculate Sir Janus, that these new arrivals can lower the success of the mission by up to fifty percent."

The armored man just laughs before in a laid back fashion saying," Don't be so quick to judge, after all, it's not like anyone here can stop me. Still, looks like this might be a fun job after all."

Well, looks like we have quite a lot going on! Ben has proved to himself and Samus his worth as a hero by defeating Asch and gaining a new fragment of the Star Sword and it looks like he will need it! It's bad enough to deal with the Space Pirates and their Metroids,but three dark Enji and one of them being the mysterious and deadly commander Ravxen? Oh and I know you are all thinking just who this new figure Janus is and what role he has to play. To find out tune in next time for Tales of the cosmic wars!

Next time Ben and Samus begin their assault on the Space Pirate ship . It's no easy task, as there are many deadly things, like Metroids, waiting for them! Good thing for them that Captain **Cress Albane** and his squad were in the area and have arrived to assist in stopping the pirates. However, Ben finds he is in a bind, when his group is attacked by not only the massive Space pirate monster Krad, but the dark Enji Axl and his strange nobody creatures! And that's just the start!

Will Ben and his comrades be able to overcome all the obstacles that lie before them? To top it off, the shadowy Janus is making his way through the ship as well. What role does he play in this and how will it affect the outcome of this battle? Find out in **_chapter 38 of tales of the cosmic wars, Intense Struggle, The Grand Pirate Raid!_**


	38. Chapter 38: Grand Pirate Raid!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 38: Intense Struggle, Grand Pirate Raid_**

Last time, after being saved from falling into the world of SR-388's core, by quick- thinking from Samus, Ben found himself another temple from the Celestial ones. Soon after, the trio enters the Chozo temple. Ben finds that he must face against another fighter from the dead to pass the newest test. This time the warrior is Asch, the true Luke Fon Fabre and former God General of the order of Lorelei.

Although Ben was still having some doubts about his own skills, after losing to Brad Fowltor, he was able to brush away his doubts and blast through Asch!

After beating Asch, Ben gained a new Crystal shard for the Star Sword, and with Samus and Hiryuumon, returned to the surface of planet SR-388. Once there, Samus summoned her ship and the three began a battle plane to try and stop the space pirates.

Unknown to the trio, the space pirates were dealing with their own problems. It seems the space pirates were not up to date with paying back their debts, and that's very bad when one of the creditors is the dark Enji of Organization XIII!

Axel, Lexaeus, and even the manic Commander Ravxen all have appeared in front of Ridley and General Weavel, and when the three find the pirates are trying to clone them, using X-parasites they are almost ready to turn the entire group of Space pirates into dust!

By doing some groveling, and promising to give the Metroid Prime clone to the Dark Enji, Weavel is able to convince Ravxen not to kill him and instead is able to get the three dark warriors to help them protect their base until their work is done.

You think that would be all the trouble Ben needs, but little does he know that a third figure, the mysterious Janus, has just arrived on this world and it is not clear just what role he will play in this conflict. How will Ben and the others get through all that has been laid before him? It's time to find out!

As this all has been going on back on planet Nortan, the Enji Knights are still trying to figure out where Ben is. Luckily for our hero the Cids are finally working together and are starting to get onto something. Currently Cloud sees his pal Cid look at something intently before he walks over and says," Hey Cid, have you found anything yet?"

Cid then grins and says," Perfect timing Cloud. As a matter of fact, we just locked onto something!"

Cid Pollendina then strokes his beard before saying," Based on the path of the energy trail it seems that we found a destination of one of the figures! Hey, the readout says the location is at Neo Arcadia! Here I am bringing up a visual. Here it is!"

Doug is among the many who see the screen in front display, a round stone before Doug raises a eyebrow and says," Hey, what are you trying to pull? That's a rock, not my bud!"

That Cid then grunts and says," Oops, err guess that is where the original test subject went. Sorry for the false alarm."

Cid Previa then hears something and looks excited before saying," Wait a second, I might just have found Ben!"

James looks intently at the man before saying," Are you positive it's not a rock this time?"

His answers is a joyful," Unless the rock has a power level in the thousands, I think it's safe to say we got a lead."

Cid Highwind then adds," Let's see here, seems like we got two energy levels that came from the warp trail too, you got to be kidding me! Says here that the energy trail of the two leads to another galaxy, and we pinpointed the spot to planet SR-388!"

Cloud looks distraught before saying," What! Ben got warped to that world!"

James thinks for a few seconds before saying," That world, wait that's the one that is the home planet of the Metroids, right?"

Doug raises an eyebrow before saying," The Metroids? You mean Ben is on the planet of those crazy monsters? Wait a minute; I thought Metroids are now extinct?"

Cloud sighs before saying," That is true, but since that happened the X parasites, the creatures that Metroids use to prey upon until they were wiped out returned. Those creatures can mimic a host before killing it, in some ways they are worse than Metroids. After the Biologic Space Laboratories space colony crashed onto that world, the planet was off limits for any one till the planet could be deemed safe."

Doug gets tense before saying," So Ben and Hiryuumon are alone on that world? We have to help him before our buddy becomes the dinner menu! "

James nods and says," If we have the coordinates why don't we warp ourselves there? If we use the Neo-Highwind, we can be there right away!"

Cloud's Cid then snorts before saying," There is no way in hell my newest baby is going to fit into the Interplanetary transporter. Sorry, but we just got this to work somehow and I really do not want to push lady luck any farther by transporting a whole space ship with people in it."

Cid Previa nods before saying," He is right, there are too many variables that we still have to smooth out."

Cloud then clenches his fist tightly before saying," In that case, that leaves us the old fashion way. Come on, let's get going right away to SR-388 squad 7! We can't abandon a member of our squad."

James smirks before adding," Right away."

Doug gets excited before chipping in," All right!"

Cloud then turns to his old friend again and says," Cid, are there any Enji or Lylat squadrons near that area?"

Cid Highwind shrugs before responding with," Let's see, according to the charts Captain _Cless Alvein_ and his squad are patrolling the nearby system. Let me guess, you want me to notify them and request searching the world for a possible pick up?"

Cloud grins before saying," If you could"

His crusty pilot pal then cuts him off with a chuckle before saying," Ha, you're as easy to read as ever, Cloud. I'll do it right away. Good luck."

Cloud nods before saying," Thanks Cid. Come on guys, let's get moving. _Ben, I know you can hold on, just hang in there a little while longer."_

* * *

As Cloud, Doug and James are getting ready to rescue Ben, the person in question has just returned to the outskirts of the space Pirate ship and is scouting the area with Samus to try and figure out the best way of attack. Ben sees a bunch of hostile looking figures running around the ship before he sighs and says,"

Looks like things are more or less the same as when we were last there, well except for that crater that Ridley thing made. The shield's still up too."

Samus flatly responds with," I can see that for myself. Let's see, the energy ratings for that shield are strong, but not unbreakable. I have a plan. This is not going to be easy. It's possible you will die. Once this starts there is no going back, still ready for this kid?"

Ben just grins heartily before saying," Of course! There is no way I can call myself a hero if I back down from a few Pirates!"

Hiryuumon nods and ads," That's right, the boss and I can handle a few pesky bugs!"

Ben sees Samus raise an arm before the bounty hunter says," Well, at least you're not cowards. All right, when I say go, move to the back of the ship as fast as you can."

Ben raises an eyebrow before saying," What are you going to do?"

Samus then stands up and retorts with," You'll see, just get ready to gather your power.

After saying this, Samus presses a button on her visor and after a few seconds the hunter's ship flies by! At Samus' command the ship fires a missile, one that is strong enough to break apart part of this Pirate spaceship's shield! Samus quickly turns to Ben and says," Now!"

Ben then takes a deep breath before saying," Here it goes!"

Ben sees that the shield is trying to fix the area the missile hit it, but Samus is ready. All of a sudden, the armored being surprises Ben by running at an extremely fast pace by using the chozo armors hyper booster Shine spark dash ability. Samus is moving at such a fast pace, that Ben sees his new masked ally makes it through before the shield recovers!

Ben is amazed as he and his Digimon pal make their way to the ship. Samus then blasts open the blue glowing door and enters the ship. Ben makes sure he is safe before he chuckles and says," That Samus sure has a lot of tricks up his sleeves. I am starting to wonder if it's a reploid, like X and Zero."

Hiryuumon looks at the hole Samus made before saying," I don't think so boss, whatever that Samus is, I can at least get a scent from it, even if it's faint."

Ben then hears an explosion sound before he gets alarmed and says," Er, so I guess we wait until Samus gets down the shields. I'm surprised all of this has not sent off the al... "At that moment the alarm goes off even louder the last time. Ben sees Hiryuumon looking annoyed before he winces and says," Sigh, I just had to say it. Oh well."

Hiryuumon then runs up and growls before saying," It had to happen at some point boss. I smell them coming!"

Ben hears distant angry grunts before he takes out the Star Sword Well, let's see what they have this time for the welcoming committee. "

After saying that, Ben sees several pirates coming out of hidden doors in the ground from one side, and several more appearing in the air with some sort of jet packs! Also, the gun turrets start to come out of the ship.

The Pirates do not bother with greetings and at once open fire at the two. As one of the rockets fired by one of the jetpack wearing Pirates heads right for Ben, the wielder of the Star Sword just powers up his magic energy before slashing the projectile in half! Ben hears some more angry shouts before saying," If that's how you want to play, then let's get this over with."

Hiryuumon nods and says," Ah, It's going to be a long day, so I do not want to waste too much time with these guys. Time to step it up! Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon! All right, let's heat things up, Magma Cyclone!"

Right after digivolving, Wyrmmon fires off his attack and burns half of the attacking pirates. Caught off guard, Ben takes the opening to slash at two of the pirates using a burst of speed, and then in an instant, using one of the fallen attackers as a spring-board to launch into one of the pirates in the air, hitting the bug hard in the stomach and sending him flying. Ben lands on the ground and sees all of the attackers are already beaten. Ben makes sure there is no hostiles are nearby before he grimly chuckles and says," There goes the welcome committee. I wonder what is taking Samus so long? Huh, well looks like they want a round two."

Ben said that as he sees a new group of pirates heading his way and two of the massive Elite pirates are with them! Ben just takes another deep breath and says," Urg, these guys are not too hard to squash but I can't waste all my energy on this. Who knows what's in the ship itself. Oh well, hey what's that sound?"

Just as the next group of Pirates our going to attack, all of a sudden a loud sound is heard and in a few seconds the shield comes down! Only a second later, a swarm of missiles comes out of the ship and blasts into the face of the shocked Pirates! At once, Samus appears with her cannon ready to fire! Ben sees Samus look around before saying," What are you waiting for? Hurry in!"

Ben shrugs and says," Just when I thought I was forgotten. Come on Wyrmmon."

Wyrmmon gives a loud," Right, boss!"

As Samus gives cover fire the two make their way into the ship, before she blasts at the door, causing it to fall to the ground just as our heroes make it in. Ben wipes some sweat off his brow before edgily saying," Well, that was close."

Wyrmmon sees they are in a wide hall that is full of red and green colored machines before he chuckles and says," At least the halls are big enough for me to move while in this form."

Samus scans the area before walking forward and saying," Come on, I already lost some time to let you two in, so let's move it!"

Ben uneasily looks around before he says;" You don't have to tell me twice!"

With that, the three head into the ship and try to get through all the angry pirates heading their way at the research area of the ship. At the same time, General Weavel and Ridley are just about to present to Axel and Lexaeus the thing that they have been so desperately trying to create. General Weaver and Ridly ride a special elevator to take them from the ship to the main mountain of SR-388.

This is where the heavy experiments on the X parasites are being conducted. The group of bad guys has been walking down many tunnels and corridors for five minutes and after entering a chamber only to see nothing Axel grumbles before looking at his less than willing host and angrily saying," How much longer do we have to walk? I'm already bored. Where is this Metroid Prime that you bugs have been going nuts over?"

Weavel grumbles before responding with," We are going to be there really soon, so be patient! The last time we had the power of the Phazon on our side we nearly had control of the entire southern galaxy! Once we successfully clone this new perfect Metroid Prime, we can begin to mass produce it, and crush all the other upstart cartels that dare to try and stand in the way of are control of the underworld! This time after we regroup are strength both the Lylat kingdom and the Zeon federation will not have the power to stand in our way!"

Axel then leans before he clears his throat and says," Hey now, you mean when we have Metroid prime, right?"

Weavel sees burning desire flare in the red haired man's eyes before he clears his throat and retorts with," Err, of course. No need to be hastily, we are right here!"

Weavel presses a button and the large blast doors split open to reveal a wide cavern full of blue crystals and machinery. In the center of the chamber a large creature is shown to be incased in a massive tube. From what the two dark Enji can see, the monster has a hideous white face. Lexaeus sees the monstrous creature is stirring before saying," So this is Metroid Prime."

Weavel eagerly nods and says," Yes, our plan is to use the X-parasites, beings who can mimic any creature they touch. The only problem is that Metroid Prime was already destroyed before by that infernal hunter! However, our top scientists came up with the idea that by using the few fragments of Phazon we had stored and combined it with the Parasites to recreate the Phazon emitting masterpiece. It has been a long and difficult process that has taken several months, but in only a few hours, it will finally work!"

Axel looks coyly at the Space Pirate commander before saying," Ha, this thing is definitely something. If I can sense such a powerful energy before it's truly awake, then I'm sure the Superior will love to have this as a pet. Having the ability to power our forces with Phazon is a plus. Hell, if it can produce and gather enough energy, it may be able to hold up as one of the key pieces to our ultimate goal. Ha, in any case Vexen will love to analyze this once we bring it back."

Weavel grumbles at this before bitterly saying," Grr, you. "

Axel just raises an eye brow before dryly saying," What's wrong, not happy with our deal? If so, I'll just get the Commander on line. I'm sure he will LOVE to make a new deal."

Weavel freezes before in a defeated tone he says," No, nothing is wrong. What the, the alarm? Is it Commander Ravxen?"

A Pirate commander to his side says," No general, it's the hunter! Samus is alive! The hunter has already gotten past the first defense and it seems that Samus has a powerful sword wielding warrior and a dragon creature as allies!"

Weavel snarls before saying," What! Ridley I told you should have made sure they were dead!"

Ridley looks like he is about to snap before he gives a large howl and says," Grrr, this one hates when he is made a fool of! This time Ridley will make sure that the aggravating human is dead by devouring every inch of its flesh!"

With a loud roar, Ridley opens his wings and flies out of the lab window to head off and intercept Samus. Axel sees Ridley leave the area before he chuckles and says,"

Well, now it looks like he is motivated. Hey Lexaeus, I'll bet you the intruder beats Ridley for ten Gil."

Weavel then grasps his appendages tightly before saying," Are you two going to just stand here and watch?"

Axel closes his eyes and responds with," Hey, I don't want to ruin that dragon's fun. Besides, it's boring to play with weaklings. "

The Pirate Commander to Weavel 's left all of a sudden gasps before saying," Sir, The arrival of the hunter is not our only problem. Our space sensors have picked up a space ship that has just entered from hyperspace. This one has the markings of one used by the Enji Knights!"

Weavel nearly turns pale again before muttering out," What? The Enji are descending? That's impossible! There is no way they could have spotted us with all the stealth networks we set up around this planet!"

Axel then laughs out loud before saying," Looks like you guys are in a jam."

Weavel growls before he walks up a few feet and says," Hey if you guys want to bring Metroid Prime back to your master, then you better help keep these Enji Knights out to!"

Axel puts his hands out in a defensive gesture before playfully saying," Relax, I hate seeing those Enji pinheads. And while Commander Ravxen is away, I now get a chance to show off for once and get me a few kills!"

Lexaeus sees the enthusiasm in his comrades eyes before he sighs and says," Do not get too worked up, Axel. We cannot have you get excited and by accident blow up this place, otherwise, Saix will rip you to shreds when we return."

Axel gives a loud sigh before responding with," Relax, even a hot head like me knows not to go all out at the first move. It's way too anticlimactic. If they are going to come at us with large members, better get the guys ready to kill the weak ones for me."

After saying that, Axle begins to cast some sort of spell, surprising Weavel. Soon his magic aura appears. Soon it glows white and then it breaks into fragments. Right after, these fragments take the shape of a bunch of odd white creatures with a kind of zipper around the area of their faces. Weavel is shocked to see these new creatures dart around the chamber in an erratic fashion before he inches for his blaster and says,"

What the? What did you just do?"

Axle responds with an amused," Heh, so you never saw a Nobody summon before, huh? It's something that the Dark Enji of Organizing XIII excels at. By using our magic energy we can split off into fragments to create life-forms to assist us in our tasks.

They can't match their masters strength, but they are good for things like stalling pests and killing small fries. Ah, I wasted enough time explaining things, I have fools to fry! Ha, I bet I can kill more Enji than you Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus cracks his knuckles before responding with," Just do not play around too long, or the commander will get mad."

Axel narrows his eyes and eagerly says," Ha, whatever, in any case, this is going to be one hell of a show!"

Lexaeus sudden gives Weavel and deadly serious look before responding with," Remember Pirate, if you try anything foolish we will make you suffer a fate worse than death."

Weavel then nods and says," Don't worry, as long as you keep the Enji out, Metroid Prime is yours."

With that Axel and Lexaeus, along with Axel's Nobody minions, disappear in a portal of darkness. When Weavel is sure all of the enigmatic beings are gone he slams his hands against the nearest machine and bitterly says," Blast those Dark Enji! If only Metroid Prime was ready sooner we would not have to obey those know it alls. Since we still have the new Mother brain, we might still be away to get away with this. Oh yes, and release the X-Krad clone!"

The pirate to his right quickly responds with," Yes, sir!"

Weavel then puts his hands together and eagerly says," With any luck Krad will be able to kill a few pests as well. And if the Enji Knights and Samus can keep are "partners" busy for just long enough, we might be able to size are rightfully glory for ourselves after all. "

As Weavel watches over the fighting through the monitors, our three heroes are blasting any Space pirates that get in their way. After blowing their way through the engine room, they make their way to the cargo hold. To their surprise, while the three expect nothing but trouble waiting for them after they blast through the blue dome door on their arrival there is nothing there but spare parts and Metroids in captivity. Some of the Metroids are in their evolved state. Ben makes sure there is no one waiting to unleash an ambush before he chuckles and says," Huh, looks like they got smart and ran away."

Samus quickly looks around before responding with," I doubt it; they most likely do not want to fight us here."

Ben then spots some of the tanks, and sees one of the monsters jumping out of the edge of the machines before he tensely says," What are these things next to the Metroids?"

Samus does not even stop moving before responding with," They are also Metroids; it's just that they are at the next stage of their evolution."

Ben gets nervous before saying," You mean these things can get even more powerful, like Digimon?"

Samus yet again responds flatly with," If it helps you get the idea better, then yes. These things can be very powerful in their final stage, just another reason to stop them. What's this? Well, well, it looks like they left some of their research data here."

Ben looks intrigued and walks over to the large black and red terminal while saying," Oh, you mean that strange looking computer over there?"

His armored friends answer is a curt," What else? This might help us figure what these Pirates are working so hard for. Just give me a second to scan it. Here we go.

_Pirate log, 13, 2468,0,. Prime Discovery. After that wretched hunter destroyed both our base on planet Zebes and our other home-world, we thought we have lost all chance of gaining control of space. The other underworld cartels had seized on our moment of weakness to take more and more of our territory and influence. Then something amazing happened. On the twelfth cycle one of our scouts went to the world of SR-388 in order to try and see if we could find a few Metroids to clone. To our horror, we were confronted by these strange X Parasites. We were not used to their abilities and almost half of our forces were killed._

_We were successful in taming them, after enlisting the help of our Dark Enji associates. Through their powerful magic, we were able to gain the power to be immune to their effects and control their actions. It seems that so far despite the Dark Enji Organizations less then clear motives, we can maintain a mutually beneficial alliance. At first, we just used them to create more Metroids for us. Soon high command came to a revelation. By using the remaining data we have on the Phazon fragments, a theory was that we can fuse several X Parasites together with the data fragments of the Phazon to recreate Metroid Prime._

_What's more, we can also use this to work on the defects from the original, such as that little incident of it controlling half of our forces while in the Dark Samus form. This time we will be its master! We already tried to test the theory by creating X clones of the dark Enji that helped us retrieve are new Aurora unit from the Lylat base._

_Those tests were successful, so high command has ordered the creation of a new perfect Metroid Prime as are top priority. With both our new Mother Brain and the new Metroid Prime at our side we will crush all that stand before us! That blasted Chozo hunter and those irritating Enji Knights will all be nothing but dust compared to us! Even the Zeon Federation and that strange Sithantos cult will have to bow before our power! It won't be long now! Nothing can stop our new age!_ "

Ben sees that Samus has finished talking before he chuckles nervously and says," Well, that's a creepy log."

Samus then turns to Ben and says," That's an understatement, its worse than I feared. If they create a new Metroid Prime things will go from bad to worse."

Ben just keeps his calm before saying," If it's not completed yet, then all we have to do is stop it, right? In that case, let's wait until it is created, so we can have a good fight!"

Samus pauses for a second before saying," What?"

Ben all of a sudden laughs before saying," I'm kidding. Let's hurry and smash it, I prefer to avoid fighting any doomsday monster if I can avoid it. But I suppose we have to find just what needs to be stopped, where is it being worked on?"

Samus turns around back to the monitor and puts an arm in to one of the terminals to download the needed data before saying," I am now downloading the readout for this place. Says here there is a separate lab that is in the base of the mountain right next to the ship. Seems that can only be reached through an elevator on the command deck here."

Ben just nods before responding with," In that case lead the way."

Samus nods and says," Right, huh? What the? The Metroids are getting violent for some reason. Watch out, they are going to break through!"

Samus is right, as all of a sudden the Metroids go berserk and smash through their holding cells. The three soon find themselves surrounded by various Metroids. Ben then gets in to a fighting stance and says," Great, we are in a hurry, so they of course have to get all angry and break out. There are a lot of them, too."

Samus at once gets ready to attack before saying," Many of them are in the advanced stages. This is going to be rough."

Ben is about to attack before he suddenly feels something and says," Hey, what's this?"

Samus unleashes a barrage of missiles to keep a few Metroids at bay before saying," What is it, Ben?"

The rookie Enji Knight has his eyes dart around before saying," I was not sure before, but I sense several powerful energies heading this way. Hey look! "

Ben is right, as soon the Metroids sense something too and turn around. As they roar, a flash comes through the door and all of a sudden a blizzard covers the entire room! All of the Metroids are quickly frozen in their place, before a volley of energy charged arrows fly's into them, shattering a group of them to pieces!

Ben is not sure what to make of this, until he recognizes the four that are coming in through the entrance to the hallway. They are four Enji Knights! One of them is a blond haired swordsman in his twenties, wearing a classical knight armor.

He is Captain Cless Alvein, one of the four Enji that tested Ben in his entrance exam. The one left of him is a man with long blue hair and a bow. He is **Chester Burklight**, best friend of Cless and fellow Enji knight.

The person to the right of Cless is a woman in a medical outfit, wielding a staff. She is _Mint Adenade_ and is one of the best white magic users in the Enji order. The last part of the group is a pink-haired woman riding a broom.

She is **Arche Klein**, a half elf and a very powerful magic user. Samus sees this group of Enji forming a defensive formation before saying," Well, that was unexpected."

Ben looks relived to see one of the first Enji Knights he saw in person before saying," I don't believe it, its captain Cless!"

Cless then turns around and looks happy before saying," Hey, is that Ben? Well, looks like I won't have to report any bad news to Cloud after all."

Ben then blinks for a bit before saying," Captain Cless, I am glad to see you, but why are you guys here?"

The blond haired Enji Captain then laughs before answering with," It's not as random as it seems. A few hours ago we got a message from Cloud saying that the Cid group reported that you may have been transported to a world in this system, thanks to the malfunctioning of the Interplanetary Transporter.

We were the closest group to where you might have been sent, so we were asked to be on the lookout. That is why we were near this planet, when all of a sudden we got a message belonging to a Samus Aran saying there were space pirates holding up here. It seems we killed two birds with one stone, as now you are here with Samus."

Ben looks much more relived before he turns to Samus and says," See? I told you it was a good idea to send that message Samus!"

Samus just scans the new Enji and says," Whatever."

Mint then flashes a warm smile before saying," Ah, so you're Samus? Thank you for insuring the safety of Ben here."

Samus looks on edge before responding with," You can thank me later. Right now we have little time for pleasantries. I just found out what exactly the space pirates are up to. They are trying to use the X parasites to recreate Metroid Prime and Phazon."

Cless gets alarmed before saying," What? You mean that monster that critically damaged several worlds throughout the Lylat Kingdom?"

Samus instantly responds with,"The one and the same. That's why, with all due respect, we have to get moving right away."

Cless then looks determined before responding with," Of course. I brought my squad 16 with me and a regiment of Lylat solders that were with our ship. Klrath and Suzu, the other members of my squad, are leading the troops to attack this ship from all sides to insure they will not escape arrest."

Chester then chuckles before reading his bow and saying," This looks like it is going to be one of those fun times with all these pirates and Metroids to fight".

Arche just flies around the area on her magical broomstick to look around before she giggles and says," We already know about Metroids, any one of those freaks even thinks about getting near my head and I'll freeze them solid! "

Just then, everyone can hear footsteps approaching them. As Ben hears another round of angry grunts he shrugs and says," Looks like another wave of pirates want to play."

Cless has his own purple and red blade, the powerful Eternal Sword shimmer with energy before he says," They will do anything to prevent us from getting to where the new Metroid Prime is. Samus, we will take care of these grunts while you go ahead, ok?"

Samus nods before responding with," Sounds like a plan."

Ben then looks uneasy before he looks at his senior Enji and says," Captain Cless, is it all right if Wyrmmon and I assist Samus?"

Cless hears explosion sounds before he nods," Sure, just be careful. We will catch up with you guys as soon as we clear the area. "

Mint then puts her wand in to the air and says," Here, let me restore your energy before you go. Please be careful."

Ben feels a wave of healing magic heal his wounds and restore his strength before he says," I will, thanks."

* * *

With that, Mint heals Ben and the three go past the Cargo hall as squad 13 deals with the next wave of space pirates using the combined power of Cless' master sword skills, Chester's expert skills with the bow and Arche's powerful offensive magic.

As the trio makes their way to the command deck a batch of elite pirate commandos are already waiting for them. Little do they know, that a new figure is ready to crash their "surprise party". The leader of this ambush squad primes his weapons before saying," Remember, as soon as they enter the door, blast them!"

The henchmen to his left nods before saying," Yes, hey did you hear that?"

One of the other Pirates looks at his tense claw and says," Oh, sorry, that was me."

The Commando then growls before saying," Quiet, you idiots! We can't let the hunter know we are here, if this is going to work."

Before anyone can respond all of a sudden a laid back voice then says," Good luck pulling that off, I heard you guys from a mile away!"

The Commando looks around the area before saying," What who was that?"

The same voice from before snickers before saying," Ha, there's no point in me telling a bunch of guys that are about to be dead. Just call me the flash of death!"

The Commando then takes out an EMP grenade before saying," What the Guhaa!"

The leftmost Pirate sees green blood suddenly surge out of his commander before he says," Captain! WHAA!"

Another pirate quickly says," What's going on? I don't see anything, no, stay back!"

The so called elite pirate commandos are going nuts, as they seem to be getting killed by an invisible figure. A few of them try to open fire at where they think the being is moving, but they only end up either blasting each other or hitting the wall.

It's not long before the entire group is nothing more than a pile of chopped bug parts. Once the invisible fighter is sure they are all dead, he drops his cloaking field, revealing to us, if this was an Anime show, that the person is Janus! The armored man just sees some of the dying space Pirates cough up blood before dying before he says,"

Tsk they were even more pathetic than I thought. Oh well, just means I can get my pay faster, now let's see where they are keeping the prize. "

He scans the area, but is annoyed that whatever it is he is looking for is not in the command deck. Janus just sneers before frostily saying," Well, this is a drag, looks like the target has been moved. So much for T3-X5 being "_100 percent_ _positive_ "it was here. Whatever. Thanks to those Enji knights being so nice and attacking this place, everyone is in a panic. Which means no one will notice an invisible person looking for something. Now, where should I look next, the cargo hold? Oh well, so many things to do and so little time. "

With that Janus reactivates his cloaking device and, in a flash, moves quickly to his next area of interest as we bring back our focus on Ben. He and the others are still making their way to the command deck, when they pass a rather strange and large room. As Ben runs by, he sees a bunch of words that he cannot understand. He tries to look around for anything of importance before he says,"Well, this is a rather odd room. I wonder what it's for?"

Ben sees the armored hunter ready a weapon or two before saying," Let's worry about something like that after this place blows up."

Ben gulps before saying," What makes you so sure that this ship is going to blow up before we are done?"

Samus sighs before answering with," Trust me; they always try to blow me up with them. Come on; let's get out of here before they try to, oh great. Too late!"

Samus is correct, as they try to reach the door, but before they can, a blue energy shield appears to cover it! Samus then glances at Ben and says," See what happens when you dilly dally for things like this?"

Ben looks ashamed and says," Err, sorry. There has to be an exit somewhere, right?"

Samus just looks around before saying," Hang on a minute, while I scan the area."

Wyrmmon then growls before saying," If there is no exit for us, let's just blast a new one for us!"

Samus sees the Digimon emit fire from his nostrils before quickly saying," Don't be so rash, try and blast the wrong section and you might cause us all to die a little earlier."

Ben chuckles before saying," Samus is right Wyrmmon, let's save the blasting for when we have a target. What do those words say? Wait, I got it, my translator says this is the testing room."

Samus chuckles before saying," So you are capable of figuring things out for yourself. I was expecting to encounter some more evolved Metroids, but they must have already moved them to the cargo hold from before. Oh, looks like I found an opening just have to time it right and I'll get the door open."

Wyrmmon all of a sudden has his nose twitch before he says," Hey boss, looks like this room might not be so empty after all. I smell a bunch of guys that seem to be hiding in that area beneath the ground!"

Ben warily looks at the ground before saying," Is that so? Well it looks like they want to get the drop on us. If they think we will just wait for them to make the first move, I think I will have to disappoint them."

Samus then points at the ground before saying," Allow me. "

Samus then uses the thermal visor to lock onto the figures hiding underneath them and fires a super-missile to blast them out! The projectile attack blows a chunk of the ground away and the figures hiding there with it!

The figures land on the ground and are quite mad about being attacked, Ben does not know it, but these seven figures are the Dusk Nobodies sent out by Axel to search the ship! Samus scans the new monsters only to come up with an error single before the bounty hunter says," What kind of beings are these? I never saw them before. That's odd, even the scan visor can't identify them."

Ben all of a sudden looks shocked before he says," These things, I knew I have seen them before, but where was it again?"

Wyrmmon extends his wings before he says," Whatever these things are boss, it looks like they are not very happy to see us! Here they come!"

Ben sees the Nobodies prepare to pounce before he says," Gah, I have no time for this. "

The Dusk Nobodies then roar, before going into the attack. Ben makes the first move by going in for a quick slash with his Star Sword, but to his surprise the dusk creature just bends back like he is made out of silly putty!

It quickly goes to attack, but Ben dodges and this time he moves faster and slashes the dusk in half! Before he can congratulate himself, two other ones try to attack him from both sides, but they are too focused on Ben and fail to see incoming attacks from Wyrmmon and Samus!

The one on the left is slashed in half by Wyrmmon's dragon rage attack, while the one on the right is blown to bits, thanks to a charged plasma shot from Samus. Ben sees the burnt remains of his attacker scatter around the area before tensely saying," That was close, thanks guys. Man, even after everything I seen so far these guys are weird all right."

Samus blasts another Nobody at full power before responding with," Being strange just means they are wasting more of our time."

Wyrmmon nods before adding," I agree with you guys, and I'm hungry too. I wonder what they will taste like well done or at least medium rare? Magma Cyclone! "

With that, the Digimon fires a horizontal tornado of magma before the remaining dusk can counter the attack and they are consumed in fire before disintegrating. Ben sees no enemies jump out of the fire before he grins and says," Nicely done, Wyrmmon.'"

The dragon sees the extent of the damage he caused before he says," Oops, I guess I hit them so hard they fell to pieces."

Ben shrugs and says," That's okay, they probably tasted horrible."

Samus walks up and says," In any case, now that the little sideshow is over, let's get moving. "

With that, she then finds the weakness in the shield using her X ray visor and gets the shield down with a barrage of timed blasts. Ben hears more explosions in the distance and says,"

Well, as long as no more of those freaky things show up, hopefully we can reach that Metroid Prime thing in time before it awakes. "

Right after he says that a new group of Nobodies appear in front of them. This time, besides the dusk. there is a new batch of nobodies called Assassin class that are larger and covered in spikes. Ben sees this new batch of hostiles look at Ben before the member of Squad 7 cringes and says,"

You know, just because I say something, it does not mean I really want the opposite to happen!"

Wyrmmon turns to his pal and says," Who are you talking to, boss?"

Ben groans before responding sorely with,"Ugh, never mind that, Wyrmmon."

Samus then grumbles before frostily saying," At this rate, we will never make it in time!"

Wyrmmon sees more annoying white enemies coming for him before he gives a defiant snarl and says," Hey boss, there is no reason for all of us to waste are time on these small fries. You and Samus go on ahead while I wrap things up here."

Ben looks carefully at his Digimon partner and says," You sure you can finish things here on your own?"

Wyrmmon just chuckles before saying," These guys are a piece of cake, boss. I'll wrap things up, have a little snack, and fly over to you guys."

Ben sighs and says," Well, I guess you have a point. Just don't get sidetracked, okay?"

Wyrmmon nods before responding with," Right, see you soon, boss."

Ben quickly turns to his armored ally and firmly says," Let's get moving, Samus."

Samus sees how serious Ben is looking before responding with," I was already moving."

Wyrmmon sees his friends go off before glaring back at the Nobodies and saying," Alright weirdos who wants to be my dinner? Magma Cyclone! "

As Wyrmmon keeps the nobodies busy, Ben and Samus make their way through the ship. After a few minutes of dealing with auto defense turrets monsters and guard robots, they finally make it to the command deck only to find a bunch of body parts waiting for them! Ben makes sure that the dead beings really are dead before he shrugs and says," Well, this is not what I expected."

Samus looks around the area carefully before saying," Maybe a Metroid broke free and attacked them or something, though the symptoms of death don't match up with a Metroid attack. In any case this is to our benefit, come on and help me look for what might be a secret elevator or something. The readout said a switch here turns on the elevator that goes to the SR-388 mountain right next to here, where the high-priory experiments are being preformed".

Ben sees the command deck before he gives a frustrated sigh and says," Any idea what to look for? Hey what about this? Its red, maybe that means it's to go up?"

Ben presses a button that causes a large energy scythe nearby to turn on, nearly chopping of his head! Ben chuckles tensely before saying," Err, guess that one was not it, more like the button for executions eh? "

Samus sighs once more," Let me handle this or you'll wind up being the one releasing Metroid Prime. Let's see. After scanning the options I think this one will work."

Samus goes to the center of the room and puts her hand over a panel. This causes a light to glow before the bounty hunter is incased in a blue beam! Ben instantly runs up and tries to slash the beam only to be repelled back before he says," Samus!"

Samus blasts the blue energy only to see the shot be absorbed before pausing and saying," Don't be alarmed, I don't think this is a trap. It's just that the elevator is only for one person at a time. Just wait a sec for me to reach the labs and I will send it back, okay? Try not to touch anything too."

Ben leans down for a second before defensively saying," Alright, sheesh, I'm not a kid you know. "

With that, the elevator goes up, leaving Ben alone. Ben then feels the entire ship vibrate before he clenches his teeth and says," Sigh, I hope it does not take too long. Who knows what crazy thing is hanging around here. And I thought I was going to have a nice relaxing mission for once. Oh well, it's not easy being a hero. I wonder what's taking Wyrmmon so long? Huh, I sense something. Is it him? Whoa, definitely not!"

Ben turns around to see a massive Nobody behind him! This white monster is the _Twilight Thorn_, the creature Roxas fought during his dream sequence in Kingdom Hearts 2. Ben sees the Twilight Thorn writhe its body around before he steps back and says,"

What are these weird things? Why do they keep bothering me? Oh well, I can't be friends with everyone."

As he says that, Ben takes out his Star Sword again and powers up, as the massive Nobody charges at him. The Twilight Thorn starts the fight by throwing a massive punch at Ben, but he is too slow and only smashes a computer. Ben makes his move by quickly diving into the monster's face and slashing across his face with his sword.

As the creature somehow roars in pain, Ben follows up by kicking the beast right where the strange thing it has for what Ben thinks is an eye is and sends it right into the wall! Ben wonders if that is it, until he gets his answer as the monster extends his arm to punch Ben!

Ben blocks the full force of the blow with his Sword, but the attack still hurls him into the reinforced glass window of the ship. Ben struggles to keep his large foe off his back before thinking," Looks_ like this one is a little tougher. Not tough enough though, after all, the bigger they are the harder they fall!_ "

Ben goes back on the offensive and quickly hits the Nobody hard with a powerful punch to the leg. This just makes the thing even madder, as it replies by firing a string-like energy blast from his upper chest/neck area to keep Ben back. Now in a rage, the Nobody surprises Ben, by rising into the air and spinning himself in a circle!

He charges right for Ben, but the Enji in training is prepared and powers up his energy right as the monster slams into him. He surprises the monster by being able to not only block the strike, but hit him again with a punch so powerful, he is slammed once again into the wall! As the Twilight Thorn quickly gets up Ben sighs before saying,"

Like I said before, you might have more power than those other things, but you still can't beat me. Ready to surrender, or do we have, er wait a second can you even understand me?"

The monster retorts by gathering a large sphere of energy in his hands and throwing it at Ben! Ben sees this and says," Guess not. In that case, time to end this! Shinning Flare Slash! "

Ben powers up his energy and once again surrounds his blade with so much power, it glows blue and increases intensely in size! He then charges right into the energy ball, heading his way and with ease slashes it in half before heading to its sender and doing the same to it!

The Twilight Thorn roars one last time before exploding into fragments. Ben puts his sword away and begins to wonder what happened to Samus. He sees the blue energy barrier is still up despite the battle and says," I wonder if Samus reached the area yet? It sure is taking a while. Wyrmmon is taking a while too; there sure are a lot of surprises today. I wonder why those pirates made those white things and what they are for."

Ben is about to focus on trying to make a path to Samus before he nearly jumps on hearing a cocky voice laugh before saying," Heh, those things are Nobodies. They are special creatures that are created to sense and find the prey for their masters. Ha, you managed to take down the Twilight Thorn, so you should be feeling proud of yourself!"

Ben at once turns around and sharply says," What the? Where is that voice coming from?"

Ben turns around only to see nothing before the same voice comes from behind and says,"A little slow are we? Look behind you!"

Ben does just that and gets alarmed as he angrily says," What the, hey it's you!"

Ben turns around to see a man with long and spiky red hair wearing a black coat. He is none other than Axle, and he seems to be applauding Ben for finding him! The long haired man just snickers before he says," Well, took you long enough to sense my magic energy chump."

Ben thinks for a second before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," I remember you! You were one of those guys that attacked us back on Sonic's world! I knew those white things were familiar! Your name was, Axe?"

Axle sighs before he extends his hand to make a gesture and says," Close, but no cigar, my name is Axle. Got it memorized?"

Ben sees Axel looking at him as nothing but a joke before he braces himself and says," Just great, all this and now you dark Enji just happened to show up."

Axle shrugs innocently and says," What can I say? Must not be your day. I am surprised you are still alive; I thought Demyx drowned you and that other guy back on Mobius. Bah, can't count on that slacker for anything."

Ben struggles to keep his composer before dryly saying," Well, I am an Enji knight, dying is a thing we tend to avoid."

Axle just laughs loudly before slyly saying," Well, now looks like we have a smart aleck here. I will give you some credit for surviving until now, and you did defeat Lexaeus' best Nobody. I think you just might be worth killing by yours truly. But first, what's your name?"

Ben has the Star Sword shine brightly before he firmly says," My name is Ben Auro, I am the Enji Knight chosen by the legendary Star Sword and my dream is to become one of the greatest heroes in the order and save the universe from evil freaks like you!"

Axel chuckles some more before he narrows his eyes and says," Well, looks like your aiming big with a capital B eh punk? That's a nice sounding dream you have there, but there's just one problem with that."

Ben remains weary as he answers with," Oh, and what is that?

Right after he says that, Axle chuckles before all of a sudden his magical energy explodes! In an instant, the area around the two is covered in a wall of fire! Axel then raises his two arms and a flash appears before all of a sudden he is holding a pair of red colored chakrams called Eternal Flames before he viciously says,"

As I said, your little life plan might run to a little problem when you go dying on me! Now that we are on a first name basis, let's see how good you are! If you could not even handle Demyx when you had friends, then you don't have a chance in hell of surviving me kid! Heh, at least give me a good enough fight to warm me up to kill your comrades eh!"

Ben has his energy flare up before he defiantly says," You got it wrong, you're my warm up for shutting down the plans the Space Pirates have here! I don't care what is going on; this evil plan is going down!"

Axel twirls his round weapons around before playfully saying," That's right, be smug while it lasts you punk!"

Ben feels the heat, literary before he says," Here he comes!"

With this, the fight between Ben and the Dark Enji with the nickname "Flurry of Dancing Flames" begins. Axle goes on the attack at once, and throws his chakram at Ben so fast that Ben barely avoids losing his head! Axle's speed is so great, that before the chakram hits the wall of fire Axle already has picked it up! Ben quickly jumps back before saying,"

Tsk, this guy is as tough as he was on Mobius, and it's one on one this time. Still I have gotten stronger, guess it's time to see if I'm strong enough!"

With that, Ben decides it's his turn to attack and dashes at Axle to strike with his Star Sword. Axle easily dodges away and attacks again, this time with both of his chakrams! Ben is able to avoid the first one and hit back the second, but that was only a decoy, as Axle was using that to distract him from his magic attack!

As Ben hits back at Axle's weapon, he is hit in the back from a wave of fire that the dark Enji casted while Ben was distracted! Ben immediately uses his own magic to soften the blow, but his back still hurts from the burn. Ben sees Axel chuckle before becoming nothing more than a blur once more till he grimaces and says," Blast it, this guy is attacking from everywhere at once!"

Axle then appears to the right before he gives another cruel chuckle and sarcastically says," What's going on here? I thought you were going to be more fun."

Ben wipes some sweat off his brow before snapping back with," Hey, don't think you are going to win. I'm just warming up!"

Axle shrugs before saying," Even if that is true, you can't get hotter than me! Burn, baby!"

Axle vanishes from Ben's sight only to appear behind our hero with his weapon's aiming for Ben's heart! Ben sensed him in time though, and blocks with his sword. He then fires an energy blast using his free hand to blast the surprised red head back. The blast does not do much to Axle, as he quickly shrugs it off and throws both of his chakrams at Ben again; the only difference is that this time they are blazing with fire!

Ben is ready for this though, and at once uses the shadow clone spell to summon two clones of him to block the attacks for him. As Axle is shocked at seeing the clones block his move, before he can react, Ben uses his own magic energy, along with the power of the Star Sword, to enhance his speed so he can go to attack Axle before he can dodge it!"

Axle's speed is great though and he still gets out of the way, however Ben's attack is able to slash off a few threads of the dark Enji's hair! Axle lands on the ground and summons his weapon's back into his hands, before chuckling at the three Bens before him. He sees all three Ben's taking different poses before he says,"So you can use shadow clones, huh? My, looks like your full of surprises."

Ben smirks before pointing the Star Sword right at Axel and saying," Hey, how can I have people think I will be the one of the greatest Enji Knights if I do not have the skills and techniques to back it up?"

Axle chuckles before going on with," Hahaha, you're a riot. Keep this up and I might put you down as one of my most enjoyable kills. You might be doing well now, but let's see how long you last once I heat things up!"

After saying this, Axle uses his power to go into the floor and turn it on fire! Ben at once sets up a magic shield on himself and his two clones, but the heat is still getting through a little.

Axle sees Ben starting to sweat hard before he says," Hah, like my set change? You may be strong, but no Enji can compare to one of the Elite Dark Enji of Organization XII!"

Ben sees the fire in the area dancing around and starting to boil some of the machines before he says," This guy keeps pulling one move after another! Where is Wyrmmon? His attacks may be fire based, but it still be easier if he was here. Those nobody things were not too tough, so why is he taking so long? "

* * *

As Ben is bracing himself for another round with Axle, let's see why exactly Ben's Digimon friend is taking so long. As Ben is fighting Axle, Wyrmmon has just blown away the last of the Dusk Nobodies. As the dragon slashes in to another Assassin Nobody he sees his claws pierce his white foe before saying,"

Wyrmmon: Dragons Rage! Ha, so long! Well that seems to be the last one, I should hurry before the boss gets in trouble or something. Hey, what's that? What the?"

Wyrmmon turns around to see an Assassin Nobody burst out of the ground! The white monster is about to slash into the Digimon's chest, before he can react, when all of a sudden the creature is slashed in half itself!

As the Nobody falls to pieces, before it shatters, Wyrmmon is trying to figure out what just happened until he gets his answer when he sees a woman land on the ground in front of him. This woman has brown long hair and is wearing a red ninja outfit, with a yellow scarf around her neck. She is **Suzu Fujibayashi**, one of Captain Cless's comrades.

Wyrmmon is sure she is an ally, when he sees Lylat soldiers running up from behind her before he looks curious and says,"

Oh, are you another one of the Boss's friends? Thanks for the save, that freak must have been hiding real good if I could not smell him."

Suzu gives a polite smile, while wiping some blood off her blade before saying," You're welcome. You are Wyrmmon, the Digimon who is a partner with an Enji Knight Ben Auro, correct?"

Wyrmmon grins and says," Yup, that's me! I'm Wyrmmon, nice to meet you!"

Suzu nods before responding with," Hello Wyrmmon, I am Suzu. I am part of Enji Captain Cless' squad 16 and I attacked with the Lylat special assault squad to cut off the Space Pirates. I am glad I was able to assist you in time."

Wyrmmon looks around before saying," Oh, it's no problem miss Suzu."

A Lylat sniper walks up to Suzu and says," Miss **Fujibayashi**! All the pirates in the area have either been neutralized or routed."

Suzu quickly responds with," Very good."

Wyrmmon remembers why he is fighting in the first place before he clears his throat and says," Um excuse me, but would you mind if we hurry to the command deck? That's where the Boss said to meet him."

Suzu nods and says," Very well, let's move out! Huh? The ground is shaking!"

Wyrmmon hunches over before saying," What the, where did this come from? All of a sudden I smell this really nasty stench. Look out behind you Miss Suzu!"

As the ground in the testing labs is shaking and cracking, Suzu jumps out of her position, just as it breaks apart! To everyone in the room's horror, out of the ground comes a gigantic reptilian beast!

This monster is at least forty to fifty feet in height, and its head just barely avoids the large room's ceiling. The monster has the color of mottled green on his back and sides with a pale yellow belly. He has a long crocodilian snout and three red eyes, the third set between the outer eyes. This monster is **_Krad_**, one of the space Pirates' most deadly members! Wyrmmon steps back, as he realizes he is only as big as Krad's leg before saying," That's one ugly, thing. How could I have not known he was here?"

Suzu readies her blade and says," The pirates must have kept him here. He might have been sleeping until the battles here woke him up!"

Wyrmmon sees Krad growl before he growls back and says," Well, he might be big, but as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Dragon's Rage!"

The Digimon charges into Krad, with his claws glowing with energy, but for all his effort, as he strikes Krad with all of his might all it does is make the monster notice he is there! Krad just unleashes a hungry sounding," GRUHAAA!"

Wyrmmon sees the many spikes on Krad's body begin to extend before the digimon says," Uh oh, I think it's angry!"

Krad responds with a vile sounding," GRAHHH!"

At hearing this a bunch of the Lylat solders open fire, only to see the energy blasts have no effect and the other projectiles bounce off harmlessly! The commando in the group sees Krad narrow his eyes before he says," Watch out, it's going to attack! "

The trooper is correct, as Krad is in a rageful state. He swings his massive tail at the dragon Digimon, slamming Wyrmmon through the wall of the testing lab! Krad then attacks everyone by hurling spikes from three openings in his abdomen, at Suzu and her soldiers. Suzu is able to use her speed to avoid the attack, but the soldiers are not so lucky, as half of them get impaled with spikes!

The troops that remain open fire with their blaster guns and rockets, and Suzu attacks as well by throwing energy powered shurikens at Krad. Unfortunately, no matter where the good guys aim none of these attacks seem to do any damage to the monster at all!

Krad just roars again before launching his claws at the troops. Suzu dives and slashes one of the projectiles in half with her katana, but the other is heading for her soldiers! Just when it looks like they are done for, they are saved by a stream of fire that blasts the attack back!

They then see that Wyrmmon is not out of the fight yet, as he flies in front of them after saving their lives. Krad replies by growing back his claws and looking angry. Suzu looks at Wyrmmon with a face of relief before saying," Thank you for saving my men, Wyrmmon."

Wyrmmon responds by trying to give the best thumbs up he can with his claw before saying," Piece of cake!"

Suzu then looks back at her large enemy before saying," Still, this monster is quite formidable. I do not think just any attack will work on it. I think there is a way to beat this thing. It's eyes do not look as protected. I think if you can distract it, I can attack from there and we might have a shot at toppling this deadly tree."

Wyrmmon sees Krad blink before saying," Sounds like it's worth a shot. After this, I need a big dinner, though."

Krad licks his lips before giving off a loud," GRHAAA!"

Wyrmmon does not flinch from his enemies outburst before angrily saying," Is that all you are going to say? If you are going to be so rude, then eat this, Magma Cyclone!"

Wyrmmon then attacks Krad at his chest by firing a tornado of magma at the beast. The attack is strong enough to make the monster feel pain, as it distracts Krad long enough for Suzu to jump high into the air and head for the beast's head.

Krad notices her right before she lands and tries to bite her, but she uses a mirror image skill to trick Krad as she then impales one of Krad's eyes! Krad goes into a rage and hits Suzu hard with its claw, sending her right to the ground! Luckily Wyrmmon is able to catch her before she hits the ground. Wyrmmon see Suzu scream out in pain before he says," Are you okay, Miss Suzu?"

Suzu grasps her right arm before saying," Yes, thank you for that. I am shameful for letting my guard down to that thing."

Wyrmmon then puts Suzu down before giving Krad a ferial snarl and saying," Hey, didn't anyone tell you it's rude to attack women? Time to teach you a lesson! "

Wyrmmon flies into the air and while Krad is still in a rage attacks with another Magma Cyclone right at Krad's mouth! Krad feels the full force of the attack as the fire burns his insides! Krad trips over a cargo create and falls to the ground causing a wave of dust to blow over everyone. As the heroic digimon lands back on the ground he snorts out some steam and happily says," That will show him!"

Suzu gets back up on her feet and says," Good work Wyrmmon. Soldier, please make contact with Klrath and tell him to meet us."

A soldier to her right salutes before saying," Yes, madam."

Wyrmmon then looks back at where he came from and says," Now that that's taken care of time to see where the boss is at, hey wait a sec. I hear something! "

Suzu feels the ground vibrate before she says," That thing is not dead yet! Look out!"

To everyone's dread shock, Krad is still alive and quickly fired a claw at Wyrmmon! However, Suzu pushed the Digimon out of the way and the claw hits her in the shoulder hard! Krad then roars again, as it gets back on its feet. Wyrmmon sees blood pouring out of his new friend before he says," Miss Suzu, are you okay?"

Suzu tries to take out a healing Gel before weakly saying," Yes, I was able to avoid the full force of the blow. You should learn to be more responsive, arg."

The command unit's medic runs up to her and says," Stand back, she is bleeding profusely. I am the medic of our squad and know a few white magic spells. Just keep that thing away from us."

Wyrmmon looks like he is about to snap before he roars out," That's it, you ugly monster! I don't care how big you are your going, uh oh!"

Before he can finish his speech, Krad gets tired of him and steps on Wyrmmon! The Digimon uses all of his power to avoid being crushed! Wyrmmon struggles to get up only to no avail." Grr, this guy is really heavy, but I can't let him beat me! I can't let the boss down now! Ben has always been there, ever since I was born six months ago. Yet in a lot of fights like the ones against Xehamaru and Brad, I let him down. If only I had more power!"

* * *

After saying that, Wyrmmon roars loudly. So loud that Ben can almost hear him back in the command deck! Speaking of Ben, as the fight with Krad has been going on, Ben is still struggling against Axel. After igniting the floor on fire, Axel has become even more aggressive and fast with his attacks. Now that the floor is also consumed with flames, Ben is feeling the heat, if you know what I mean. As he hears Wyrmmon's roar he pauses to say,"

Was that Wyrmmon? It's getting so hot in here, that I am starting to hear things."

Axel chuckles and darkly says," What's wrong, getting tired? When your life is on the line, being tired is that last thing you need! Maybe you were not as tough a guy as I thought you would be, and the bar was low to begin with!"

Ben gives the Dark Enji a defiant look before saying," Hey, I never said anything about losing!"

Axle just twirls his ring weapons around his fingers before saying," Not willing to throw in the towel? At least you have some guts!"

Ben and his two shadow clones attack Axle from all sides, but the Dark Enji is too fast and blocks all of their blows with his two chakram before blowing them all back with a wall of fire! The three are blown back and Ben tries to fire an ice spell to cool Axel down.

However, the attack just causes Axel to counter by unleashing an even more powerful fire wall attack! The force of the attack shatters Ben's two clones and knocks the real Ben to the wall of fire, hurting him even more! Ben gets back up, but he is still in pain. Axel sees Ben grasp his burnt shoulder before he laughs proudly and says," Ha, you can't chill me out with a little snow!"

Ben looks at the burning ground for a second and says," Should have known better, even the ice summon sprit Shiva could not cool this guy down. Damn it, I could really use some back up. Why are the Dark Enji helping the space pirates anyway?"

Axle snorts before irritably saying," Don't get me wrong, I could care less about these annoying bugs. But they are working on something right now that me and my group could use to our advantage. Hey, wait a minute, why do you care when soon you will be dead!"

Ben looks adamantly at his black wearing opponent before saying," I don't think so, I am an Enji Knight. There is no way I will lose to you dark Enji imposters!"

Axel looks outraged before he says," Imposters, us? Hahaha! You got it all wrong kid, you Enji are the imposters! Acting like you all are so high and mighty when you won't even use the real power of this universe."

Ben remains wary before responding with," What are you talking about?"

Axel then forms a vicious face before his dark energy explodes out of him with such force that most of the room cracks before he hungrily says," The power of the dark side, it's the true power of the universe! My order knows the truth, and is not afraid to do what is needed to grasp true power! To make it simple, I am just better then you in every way, and all your skills put together has no chance of cutting it against me!"

Ben looks down for a moment before he closes his eyes and says," You're wrong; I don't know just what truth you think you found Axel but those that use the power of darkness will always fail!"

Axel rolls his eyes before flatly retorting with," Ha, I once brought all that stuff like you did, but our superior showed me how pathetic this universe is. I once thought like you and was in to the hero stuff, thinking that was the way to finding the real stuff, till I figured out real quick what was the joke! You Enji think you're doing any good but in the end you all are just helping the universe bring itself to its own destruction!"

Ben looks outraged before he says," I refuse to believe that!"

Axel forms a wide grin and says," Really? If that's so I guess, we can't be friends. Tsc, looks like you have a short future anyway! Time for the sad exit of another lame hero!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword with both hands before sharply saying," I think not, it's you who will exit prematurely! Take this, Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben dives into Axel and gathers his energy for a decisive blow. But before he can reach Axel, the dark warrior shocks him by all of a sudden summoning two more chakram , sets all four of them on fire, and throws them all at Ben!

Ben tries to slash and destroy them with his Shining Flare Slash, but the attack hits him from all sides, slashing him across the chest and his back and causing him to fall to the ground. Ben gets up again, but holds his chest in pain from the attack. The owner of the Star Sword then grunts in pain before saying," No! There were too many of them to focus my attack on, I, just can't react fast enough."

Axel at once sighs before saying," Nice try there, but you can't hit me with such a simple attack strategy. Face it kid, you're way over your head. Tell you what. Since you have some spunk, if you surrender to me I'll take you to my leader and have him give a judgment on you.

If you're lucky, he will be impressed by your talents, and give you the honor of joining us."

Ben manages to sprout a defiant smirk before saying," Ha, you must be burning your brain with your own fire! I am a Hero; I don't make deals with villains!"

Axel gives a mock insulted look before saying," So now I'm a villain, huh? So be it "Hero", just hope you wanted to die through cremation!"

Ben chuckles bitterly and grasps his fists tightly before he says in a snarky tone," Actually, the whole dying thing does not go well with me. I will defeat you here and prove my worth as an Enji knight!"

As he says this, and regains his fighting stance, all of a sudden the Star Sword begins to glow! Ben thinks his sword is about to transform, but all of a sudden it fires off a beam that goes out of the room! Ben does not feel anything and as he sees nothing has changed he gulps and says," Well, that was not as helpful as I thought it would be."

Axel snickers before saying," Nice light show, now where were we? Oh, that's right, ending this! "

Ben and Axel then charge at each other again, but before we see how the fight ends let's see where that light went.

* * *

In fact, the light from the Star Sword is heading right to Wyrmmon, who is still trying to avoid being crushed by Kraid's foot! Wyrmmon is losing this contest of strength fast and as he is feeling crunched he says," This is getting really heavy, and he really could take a bath. But as long as I have energy, I will not give up! Hey, what's that light? Whoa! "

Wyrmmon is alarmed as the beam of celestial energy heads right for him. However, as it hits him, he feels good, and his strength is restored, no, it's giving him power beyond his limits! Wyrmmon feels rejuvenated before saying," This light feels good, in fact I never felt stronger! All right, you ugly three-eyed freak, it's time you learn a lesson. Yes, it's time!"

At that moment, Wyrmmon uses the energy power he got from the star sword to digevolve to his ultimate level form! A flash of light blinds everyone for a moment. When it clears, Krad's foot is blown back from the energy released!

Everyone can see a new figure standing on the ground. It looks like a bigger cybernetic version of Wyrmmon with blue and purple colored armor. This new Digimon has blades attached to its arms and has two particle cannons on its shoulders. This is the next level of Wyrmmon, **_Geno-Wyrmmon!_**

Suzu, who's wounds were just healed by the Lylat medic, is amazed at Geno-Wyrmmon 's arrival. And after fully realizing that this larger dragon is the same ally as before she looks amazed and says,"How did he transform into that? It looks as powerful as any of Klarth's summon spirits, even the king of time, Origin. And yet he serves at Ben Auro's command without question."

Geno Wyrmmon gives a snarl with such intensity that Krad backs up before he says," All right three eyes; it's time to shut you up!

Krad snaps back with another defiant," GRHAAA! "

Krad is still mad about what happened to his eye and fires his stomach spikes at the ultimate level Digimon; however this attack is no longer able to harm the dragon of justice as his arm blades activate and slash them in half with ease! Geno Wyrmmon then bares his fangs before saying," I may not be as big as you still, but your attacks can't harm me anymore. Time to teach you what happens to bullies, Striking Crusher Claw!"

Geno Wyrmmon extends his blades, as his claws begin to glow with magic energy. Krad tries to swat him with his tail but Geno-Wyrmmon just activates the ion engines on his back and blows right past the tail! Krad roars in pain as his tail falls to the ground and as Suzu sees this she says,"

Such power, before we could not even damage his skin before and his blades slashed that tail in half like it was nothing."

Geno-Wyrmmon sees Krad going berserk before he says," Not feeling so big and tough now, are you? Sorry, but I will have to end this now, the boss is going to be mad with me being so late as it is. I don't even want to eat you because I'm sure you'll taste horrible. That's why I'll blow you away! Fury Trinity Cannon!"

Wyrmmon charges his two charged particle cannons and also gathers energy in his mouth. He then fires the blasts together in a triangle formation and they form a massive blast. Krad tries to counter by firing his claw projectiles at him, but the attack is instantly blown away, as the blast hits Krad dead on!

The blast begins to disintegrate the monster as he roars one last time before his shape begins to change, revealing that this Krad was just a massive X parasite! Despite this, the Krad Parasite is consumed by the blast and is completely disintegrated! Geno Wyrmmon lands on the ground as Suzu walks up to him before saying," Nicely done, Wyrmmon, or should I say Geno Wyrmmon? In any case, thanks for that."

Geno Wyrmmon laughs proudly and says," No problem, sorry to be rude but I should get going. The boss and Samus need my help shutting done that Metroid Prime thing."

Suzu looks resolute and says," Of course, once I regroup with Klarth I will follow to the command deck. Good luck. "

With that Geno-Wyrmmon extends his large cyber wings and with his ion engines, begins flying out of the hole his blast made and goes to where he thinks Ben is.

* * *

Speaking of Ben, he is still fighting Axel. The fight is still a deadlock, but Ben is starting to catch on to Axel's moves and is beginning to dodge more often and even manages to land a few minor blows on his enemy. Ben has just blocked another chakram attack from Axel and this time counters with a rapid barrage of energy blasts.

Axel spins his two chakrams in his hands and creates a fire barrier to nullify the energy attacks. However, Ben is ready for that and this time gets behind Axel to kick him in the back before he can block! Axel is hit into the air and Ben jumps at him with his Star Sword drawn.

He and Axel exchange a bunch of blows in mid-air until Ben is able to get an opening and hit Axel in the chest with the hilt of his Sword, sending Axel to the floor before fallowing up by giving Axel a gut punch with his fist full of energy!

The blow hits Axel so hard that it blows out the floor of fire that Axel unleashed! Ben jumps back as he wonders how much damage his combo did, when he gets his answer as Axel slowly gets back up. At least Ben sees the attack did some damage, as Axel coughs up blood! The fire loving man wipes some blood off his mouth and coldly says," Not bad kid, that last attack actually hurt!

Ben just glares at Axel and says," Those that underestimate me pay for it dearly, most of the time anyway. Why don't you surrender now? I would prefer to arrest you instead of killing you."

Axel narrows his eyes before saying," Heh, now who is acting like a hot shot. I admit you're a decent fighter, but so far I have been playing nice! Time to take off the kids gloves and end this game!"

With that Axel explodes with magic energy and almost sets the entire command deck ablaze! Ben uses his magic energy to avoid being burned and sees that Axel is surrounded with fire. As one of the computers in the room blows up, Axel attacks at such a speed that Ben does not even realize it! Axel slashes into Ben with a barrage of high speed attacks that cut Ben all over!

Ben uses a burst of energy to knock Axel back and goes to attack again, but before he can blink Axel is gone and another fireball is heading at him from behind!

Ben slashes through the attack and tries to sense Axel's movements only to grimly realize he can't before thinking," _This is not good. Although I know I can still beat him I would have to use most of my power, and who knows what is waiting for me after this guy. If he would just stand still for a few moments, I could blow him away with the Shinryukenha, but he moves even faster than Asch did, so that is not likely. Unless, maybe if that thing is still working. It's worth a shot, in any case._ "

Ben then gives a defiant grin before quipping out," Hey Axel, I thought you said you were going to finish me! What, were you just blowing smoke?"

Axel laughs loudly at this and says," If you are in such a hurry to die, then fine by me! Fire-Tooth!"

Ben sees the fire around his enemy get to such intense size that it nearly looks like it's ready to ensnare him before he says," Here it goes!"

Axel summons four extra chakram before igniting them all and throwing them all at once at Ben! Ben tries to dodge, but one of the rings of fire hits him in the back and then they all dice into him! However, just as it looks like Ben was slashed to pieces, his image transforms into a computer terminal, revealing Ben used the substitution magic skill to dodge it! Axel sees the computer terminal blow up before he snickers and says," Substitution magic huh, really think you can pull a fast one on me?"

Ben quickly responds with," I guess we will find out!"

Axel is not expecting to hear Ben's voice from the direction he hears it and emits a sudden," Whoa!"

Axel sensed something coming behind him and dashes out of the way just before the Star Sword goes flying by! The blade spins like a boomerang and cuts into part of the command deck before returning to Ben's hand. Axel sees Ben looking weary before he says," Ha, you must be getting desperate. Did you really think a trick like that could work on me?"

Ben casually shrugs before responding with," Maybe, oh well. Oh wait, before we continue, I just have one question to ask you, Axel."

Axel raises a eyebrow and says," What?"

Ben closes his eyes before dramatically saying," Do you have Moogle insurance?"

Axel blinks for a second before responding with," What the hell is that supposed to, AHH!"

As Axel is confused for a moment about Ben's random comment, he is hit on the head with the large metal arm of the energy scythe that nearly hit Ben earlier!

Ben used the previous attack to slash most of it off the wall before and used his random line to distract Axel long enough to tug it off the wall and on to the dark Enji's head! Axel is hurt bad from the unexpected attack and is momentarily dazed, dazed enough for Ben to charge up his most powerful energy attack! Ben eagerly and quickly unleashes all the strength he has,"

All right, it worked! It might have been a cheap shot. But this is not a game. In any case, Shinryukenha!"

Axel sees his vision returning just in time to see a massive wave of blue energy roaring to him, and angrily says," You've got to be kidding me! AHH! "

Axel tries to focus and get out of the way, but it's too late as the beam hits him dead on! Ben's blast blows Axel right through the glass part of the command deck and right out of the Pirate ship before it explodes! Ben sees the explosion in the distance and takes a deep breath before he says," Well, I'm not sure if I killed him, but at least he's out of the way for now. Hey, whatever happened to the elevator? Oh, that's good, it finally got here!"

Ben is correct as one way or another the elevator that Samus took is at last down on the ground. To Ben's dismay, however once it lands it breaks apart! Ben looks around with dismay before saying," Good grief, guess all the flames and stuff wrecked it. Sigh, good thing I took those wall jumping lessons.

After all this, hopefully even Ezan and commander Kira will stop looking down on me. I wonder what is taking Wyrmmon and Captain Cless so long? Oh well, I'll think about that later, seems like I don't have a moment to lose here. All right, here goes something."

As Ben begins to wall jump his way to where Samus went Cless and his squad have finally taken care of all the pirates and Metroids that attacked them in the cargo hold.

Cless has just slashed back a energy bolt in to a Pirate commander and as he sees the criminal fall down he grins and says," Well, that's the last of theme."

Mint looks around the area carefully before saying," Yes, I don't sense any more hostile energy in this area, if there are others they must have retreated."

Archie then gives a giddy laugh before saying," Guess they are not completely stupid. They may have been ugly, but they were no match for this girl's magic!"

Chester raises an eyebrow before saying," Girl? You're over a few hundred years old!"

Archie turns beat red before snapping out with," Hey, watch it! That may be true, but I still am the most beautiful half-elf in my village!"

Cless rolls his eyes before saying," Now's not the time guys. Let's hurry to the command deck to help out Ben and Samus."

The others nod and prepare to comply before a sudden stern voice says," I am afraid that is not an option for you Enji."

Mint all of a sudden feels something before she gasps and says," Oh no, watch out, Cless!"

Cless all of a sudden hears something before shouting out," What the!"

Cless and Chester sense a powerful Energy appear from nowhere and jump into the air just as the ground where the two were standing on gets destroyed by a large spiked rock that emerged from the ground!

The two Enji land and see that before them stands the dark Enji Lexaeus! The large brown hair warrior already has his large black and red tomahawk weapon drawn. Cless remembers the Organization outfit from briefings and gets alarmed before saying,"

A member of the Organization XIII of Dark Enji here? Move aside, we have no business with you for now! "

Lexaeus grins smugly and says," Ah, but I do with you Enji. You are trying to interfere with our plans, and I will not allow that."

Cless gets in to a fighting stance and says," Don't be foolish, it's four of us, against us and I can't guarantee your safety."

Lexaeus cracks his neck before angrily saying," Foolish Enji. I may not be as powerful as Commander Ravxen, but I still have more power than a bunch of fools! See the power of darkness! I, Lexaeus, will not yield to a bunch of frail-hearted cravens!"

With that Lexaeus explodes with magic energy and it's so great, that all the cargo crates get blown away! The amount of power Lexaeus is releasing is making it hard for Cless and the others to move! Cless struggles to stand his ground before he says," Just great. This might take a while. I hope Ben and Samus can make it in time on their own. All right, get ready guys!"

As Cless and his friends begin their fight with Lexaeus, let's check on what happened to Samus after all this time. As all these intense fights have been breaking out all over the ship, Samus has just been waiting for the elevator to get to the lab entrance and then waiting for Ben to get the elevator. The bounty hunter is starting to get impatient before looking down and saying," What's taking the kid so long? He better not be fooling around, I wasted enough time as it is. If I just did this by myself, this would be much easier."

All of a sudden a cruel voice savagely says," This one agrees, it would be much easier to kill you!"

Samus at once gets alarmed and says," Ridley! Arg! "

Out of the darkness of the cave of SR-388 Samus trys to find where she heard Ridley's voice and finds two cruel eyes looking at her from the darkness, before she dodges out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the quick attack of Ridley's tail! The tail shatters a boulder that Samus was next to and Ridley then roars before jumping into the light! Ridley sees Samus aiming for him and intensifies his brutal glare before hissing out,"So you did survive, hunter. I see I made the mistake of being careless. That will not happen this time. This time this one will devour, you whole hunter!"

Samus aims right for the dragon monsters head before responding with," I don't think so Ridley. It's time that I destroy you for good!"

Ridley then extends his wings and has them glow before saying," You can try hunter, but I have been reborn as Neo-Ridley! Your chance of beating me by yourself has become non-existent!"

Samus does not flinch before coldly responding with," We will see! "

Neo-Ridley gives one large roar and prepares to strike, but his assault will have to wait because this is where we call it quits for the moment. Well well what a day. Ben may have beaten Axel, and Wyrmmon digevolved to Geno Wyrmmon to destroy the Krad clone, but all that was just the start! Can Ben make it in time to help Samus defeat Ridley for good? And what about the battle between Cless and his group against Lexaeus? All this will have to be resolved in our next chapter of Tales of the Cosmic wars!

In our next chapter, Ben helps Samus try and put an end to Ridley, while Cless and his team face off against the extreme power of Lexaeus. Even if our heroes can fend off these powerful foes, there is still the enigmatic Commander Ravxen lurking around the planet and Metroid prime itself! Oh and don't forget that Janus is still sneaking around, who knows what he wants. Don't miss chapter 39, _**Countdown To Corruption!**_


	39. Chapter 39: Countdown To Corruption!

Tales of Cosmic wars

Thanks to Thanksgiving brake I was able to get this done early so horry for everybody, enjoy!

**_Chapter 39: Countdown To Corruption!_**

Last time, on Tales of the Cosmic Wars, after passing his newest trial, Ben and Samus launch an attack on the Space Pirate ship to stop the plans they have with the X parasites. After breaking through the first attacks, the three make their way to the cargo hold, where Samus is able to decipher the pirates' intentions. I

t seems the group wants to combine the data they have on Phazon with countless X parasites to try and recreate the deadly Metroid Prime! As soon as they find this out, a group of evolved Metroids break out of their holding cells and attack the three! Luckily for our heroes, at that moment, the Captain of the Enji's 16th squad Cless Albane and the rest of his squad destroyed the Metroids and allowed the trio to proceed to the command deck while they hold off the rest of the angry pirates.

Things were already behind schedule, but then they, ah the short story is that after being attacked by Krad, Wyrmmon was in a jam, but Ben getting the crystal fragments for the Star Sword started to pay off. Unknowingly to him, it released a beam of light and through that Wyrmmon finally had enough power to digevolve into his ultimate level stage,_ Geno-Wyrmmon_!

In his new form the armored dragon easily blew away the X clone of Krad and made his way to where Ben was. As that happened, Ben had been facing off against the fiery Dark Enji Axel. Axel was tough and Ben knew he had a long way to go so he cut his fight short with Axel using a little trick to catch Axel off guard, before blowing him out of the ship! With the first wave of the opposition out of the way, Ben hurries to catch up with Samus, who went ahead in the single spaced elevator. Ben and our other heroes may be doing okay far, but things look to get even worse! Will justice prevail or will Metroid prime 2 make a gruesome debut? Time to find out!

* * *

As all of this fighting has been raging on, Commander Ravxen has sensed all the new magic energies appearing, but he does not care. All that the masked warrior cares about is searching for the ominous key fragments that both he and Sithantos leader Xehamaru have been searching all over the universe for.

In fact, at this moment, Ravxen is at the same cavern of SR-388 where Samus destroyed the Metroid queen years ago. Ravxen looks around the desolate cave before he chuckles and coolly says," Well well, this place is vibrant with the faint sense of a powerful energy. But, I don't sense it. Unless, "

At that moment Ravxen snaps his fingers and with his extreme magic power creates a powerful blast that blows away the floor and seems to have no bottom. There seems to be nothing there and Ravxen sneers before dramatically saying," Bah, if it was here it would have survived a blast like that. This whole trip was a bore. Might as well have some fun and obliterate those predicable Enji heathens.

Axel and Lexaeus should not be having any problems dealing with that trash, but I think I'll stop by to see if there are any stragglers to play with! Heh, it will be fun making those insolent fools suffer for coming to the "dance" unannounced!

* * *

With that, Ravxen surrounds himself in his dark energy and blasts out of the cave and flies his way back to the pirate ship! As this is going on, the battles are still going strong. Samus is right in a tense fight with Ridley.

The Chozo hunters arch enemy launched a ambushed right outside the door to the Pirate's mountain labs and with his new power as Neo Ridley, is putting Samus in a bind! Samus tries to blast Ridley apart with a barrage of missiles, but before they can land, Ridley covers himself with his nano-fiber wings and they form a barrier that nullifies the attack!

Ridley then flies up in the air and goes to gloat at his long time nemesis and gleefully says," Hahaha! Your skills and equipment are no longer able to damage this one hunter! This one has been upgraded with technology stolen from the chief Zeon weapon's creator, Azrail Tarkin! This time this one will be ripped apart and eaten piece by piece for every time you caused this one to be humiliated!"

Samus responds by reloading and snapping back with," I don't think so, Ridley! It's time I destroy you for good! I may not have found out yet how you keep coming back, but I promise this will be the last time!"

Rildey snarls viciously and says," Grhaa! It will be the last time, for you hunter! "

Ridley then unleashes a demonic howl before he goes in for his next attack and dives into slash at Samus. The armored hero just manages to get out of the way and uses the chance to fire a super missile at Ridley's back!

Samus' aim is perfect, and the Space Pirate enforcer roars in pain from the blast before being blasted into one of the nearby lakes of acid! However, even this is not enough to keep Ridley down, as he just flies right back into the air and launches a volley of missiles from his wings! They all close in on the bounty hunter but Samus uses a super missile plasma beam combo to blast them all first with a wide blast of molten energy! The blast continues on to Ridley himself, but he flies higher into the air and it just goes to melt through one of the walls! "

Ridley howls again before saying," Ho ho, you're always resourceful Chozo hunter, but I had enough of your persistence!

Samus sighs before responding with an agitated," I could say the same for you. A monster like you has lived too long."

Ridley just retorts with," Hahaha, this one will never die, but as for you, this one thinks it's time you sleep forever! You're not the only ones with tricks! Let this be the last thing you witness!"

Samus sees Ridley emit red light form his body before saying," What's going on?"

To Samus' shock, Ridley's eyes glow, before he vanishes from sight! The hero tries to find where he went, but none of the hunter's scanners can track him! Samus turns around only to see nothing before saying," Neither the thermal scanner nor the X ray scanner can locate him, did he leave the area? Gha!"

As Samus is puzzled, all of a sudden the bounty hunter feels a crushing pain in the back! Before Samus can respond, and is lifted into the air before feeling pressure around the arms, and are being held by Ridley's feet! The monster then flashes back into sight and forms a devious grin before responding with," Ha, do you like this one's new stealth shield? Not only does it make me impossible to see, but it cannot be found by any scanners! Now, it's finally time I see what your head tastes like!"

Samus instantly flashes back with," I don't think so!"

Ridley quickly blurts out," What, Grha! "

Just as Ridley goes to bite Samus's head off, the hunter turns into the morph ball form to slip out of his grasp and at once releases a power bomb into his mouth! The explosion blasts the enforcer right through another wall!

Samus stands up and sees a pile of rocks fall in the area where Ridley fell and wonders if that was enough to put him down, but the helmeted human gets a answer when a loud roar is heard and all the rocks get blown away by a furious Ridley! Ridley sees his left wing and part of his armor is dented and emitting sparks before he roars out,"

Blasted human! Why won't you die!

Samus chuckles before in a deadpan tone responding with," Because then there would be no one who wants to stop you so much."

Ridley smashes the ground with his tail so hard he leaves a large dent before he says," This one has had enough! I'll blast you to pieces!"

Samus aims for the dragons eyes and coldly says," You first."

At that moment, Samus fires a super missile at Ridley but in a respond the vicious being also attacks with a very powerful energy flare from his mouth. The blast goes right past the super missile and Samus is just able to get out of the way before being caught in the blast!

The blast goes past Samus and out of the cavern to land in the distant landscape of SR-388, where it causes a massive explosion! As Samus is distracted by the explosion for a second, Ridley uses the opening to attack his target with his tail, but Samus still dodges it, even as it scrapes some armor off.

However, Samus is caught off guard, when Ridley extends his tail and it goes through the ground and appears behind her before seizing its prey! Samus is totally immobilized by Ridley's tail. To make it worse, the tail shocks its target with a high amount of voltage! Unable to move, Ridley laughs at the helplessness of his long time opponent. The sadistic monster squeezes Samus tighter and tighter and as he sees his pray start to make cracking sounds before he says,"

HAHAHA! Looks like even you can be tricked!"

Samus is starting to feel the pressure before desperately thinking of a way out and says," Grr, got to break free, too much pressure, to turn to morph ball."

Ridley then extends his claws before saying," It's no use. This one's tail is both shorting out your systems and numbing your brain. There is no escape this time! Now, you caused this one much suffering, but now it's time the Space Pirates are rid of such a persistent pest!"

At that moment, Ridley focuses his power and his right claw begins to glow red with a large amount of magic energy. As the claw melts away some of his targets armor he roars again and says,"

And now farewell, Chozo hunter!"

Samus sees Ridley prepare It can't end now! Mother, father, Adam, the Chozo elders, I failed all of you."

At that, Ridley lunges at Samus while is is still being trapped in his tail and he lunges to impale his long hated foe! The force of the blow causes the ground to shake and Ridley is sure that was the killing blow. However, as he looks down, instead of seeing his claw through her chest, he sees Ben's Star Sword blocking his strike!

It seems that Ben finally wall-jumped his way up the elevator shaft, just in time to see Samus in danger, and rushed to intercept the attack! Ridley sees Ben starting him down before he snarls and says," This can't be real! The worthless boy is alive, too?"

Ben sees the craters Ridley have made before he says," Whew, that was too close."

Samus is shocked to see the owner of the Star Sword, and blinks before saying," Ben?"

Ben chuckles before he says," Hey Samus, sorry for being late. Some unexpected arrivals slowed me down. That and the elevator broke, so I had to wall-jump my way here. Looks like I made it just in time."

Ridley gives Ben a brutal gaze before saying," You worthless human, how are you still alive?"

Ben grasps his fist tightly and furiously says," Hey, I'm not worthless! I'm an Enji Knight in training, and one who will become one of the best heroes in the universe! Besides, I have to pay you back for trying to blast me and my friends in to the planet's core!

Well, because of that, I did get another crystal shard for my Star Sword, but you still tried to kill me, so it's payback time with interest! First things first, you're going down!"

Ridley has his eyes blaze with murderous desire before shouting out," Why you, GRAA! "

Ridley goes to slash at Ben, but Ben attacks first by using his energy sword wave attack on Ridley's tail, damaging it and freeing Samus in the process!

Roaring in pain, Ridley tries to fry Ben by attacking with a stream of fire from his mouth, but Ben easily counters by casting a high level ice spell to cancel it and while his foe is momentarily frozen he fallows up with a three hit slash kick combo that knocks Ridley into the air! The dragon uses his wings to stabilize himself, and is starting to lose it as he sees Ben give a confident smirk and quip out," Please, after all the fire attacks I just went through, that level of heat is just a breeze. Are you all right, Samus?"

Samus hesitates for a moment before saying," I'm fine. Thank you for your assistance."

Ben gives a thumbs up before responding with," Oh, it's nothing, just following the plan."

Samus shocks Ben by responding in the first friendly tone he heard from his ally as the bounty hunter says," Heh, now you think you can act like a big shot just because you saved my life? "

Ben is not sure how to react and carefully says," No, I was just trying to act professionally."

Samus quickly retorts with," Whatever. In any case what happened to your Digimon friend and the other Enji?"

Ben looks down where he came up and sees the damaged Space Pirate ship in the distance before responding with," I'm not sure, there must be a lot of pirates to keep them busy. Although those white nobody things from those crazy dark Enji might be stalling them, maybe there was another dark Enji here besides Axel. I'm not worried. I still sense all of their magic energies, and I know they all can handle it. In any case, the two of us together can finish this freak, no problem."

Ridley ascends high above his two enemies before saying," This one thinks you are a naive brat! Enji pest! Bah, lately you so called "warriors of light" have been causing nearly as much trouble for us as the hunter! Now I'll crush both of you with this one's full power!"

Samus sees the metallic dragon begin to glow red again before saying," Even if you are more powerful than before, Ridley, it's two on one and now the odds are against you."

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance before firmly adding," That's for sure; I know all of your moves too, so you can't trick me again."

Ridley gives an intense roar which is loud enough to ruffle Ben's hair before he angrily says," Enough of your babbling, just die! "

Ridley goes to charge at the two heroes as they get ready for round two against Ridley. As this battle rages on another one is still going strong.

* * *

Cless Albane and his teammates, Chester, Mint, and Arche are having trouble dealing damage to the Dark Enji with the odd nickname of "Silent Hero, Lexaues.

Although he is not as quick as Axel, his power is through the roof! Chester is the first to attack the large warrior with his Giga Gang arrow attack. The attack involves using his magic energy to make one of his arrows triple in size and power and launches it right at his opponent.

Lexaeus does not bother to dodge and just lifts his large tomahawk up before in an instant the slashes the glowing arrow in half! The tall man then snorts before yelling out,"

Is that all you Enji scum have? You're even weaker than I expected."

Chester just glowers before muttering out," This guy is starting to get on my nerves."

Cless sees his anxious long time friend and says," Hold it together Chester, this guy won't give us a second chance if we mess up. It's obvious that his strength is immense. We have to think of a way to use his weakness to our advantage. Mint, Arche, when I give the signal, go to plan B okay?"

Arche grins before saying," Got it!"

Mint then grasps her wand and says," Please be careful Cless."

Cless nods before replying with a quick," Of course."

Lexaeus sees his enemies scampering around before saying," Are you imbeciles just going to stand there, or are you going to fight?"

Cless glares at his tall foe before saying," Sorry to keep you waiting, I will be your opponent. Phoenix Blade! "

Cless powers up his magic energy and charges at Lexaeus. He glows with flames before his aura takes the form of a phoenix and he heads right for the Dark Enji. He collides into Leaxeus with his sword and the two warriors' weapons collide.

At first, Cless seems to be winning the power struggle, as he pushes his dark counterpart towards a wall, but then Leaxeus grins before powering up his aura and energy, stepping back, and goes to slam his weapon into Cless!

Cless is ready, though, and dodges the attack by leaping into the air, just as it smashes onto the ground and causes a strong impact that shakes the entire ship! The blond Enji Captian sees the entire ship shaking before he winces and says,"

He seems to keep getting more powerful with every attack he makes! Leaxeus wipes some dust off his coat and says," Ha, you're an Enji Captain and this is all the power you possess? Pitiful, such weakness shows why your worthless order deserves to be wiped out and fade to nothingness!"

Cless sighs before responding with," You're rather full of yourself. There's more than one way of showing strength, it's time!"

Mint all of a sudden nods before saying," Right!"

Lexaeus sees the young blond women unleashing a holy aura before he curiously says," What?"

Mint sees the large man all ready charging for her before she quickly says," Time Stop!"

Lexaeus instantly feels the effect of the white mages spell and can only say," Arg!"

Mint 's magic takes full effect on the Dark Enji, and uses it to stop time around Leaxeus, making it impossible to move! Arche sees Leaxeus is as still as a station before she gets a vicious look and eagerly says," Nice one, Mint, now it's my turn! Extension!"

With that, Arche focuses her power and unleashes a massive energy blast at the immobile warrior of darkness! The blast is strong enough to blow off the ceiling of the space ship! As the smoke clears, Cless charges up his own magical energy and prepares to try and land a final blow before he says," Good work you two, now just in case he hasn't had enough, it's time he has the main course! Chaos Distortion blade! "

Cless powers up his magic energy and focus it onto his sword, the powerful Eternal Sword. He then vanishes, before appearing behind the figure of Lexaeus and slashes heavily downwards, putting enough power into the attack to shake the area! As Cless lands his slash he chuckle and says," Looks like that does it."

The hero's hope turns quickly in to despair before his enemy says," HA, not yet Enji."

Cless widens his eyes and says," No way! "

The smoke clears and Leaxeus is shown to have only a few scratches on him! Cless' sword is still on his foes' shoulder, but it's not able to cut through it! Leaxeus grasps Cless firmly before Chester gulps and says," That's unreal!"

Leaxeus chuckles before saying," I see you have a good grasp of battle tactics. However, that is still not enough to defeat someone like me! Even if that Eternal Sword of yours can truly cut time itself, it still is not strong enough to pierce my might! You Enji will continue to be weak as long as you are afraid of the darkness. Now, let me show you real power!"

Mint sees her enemies angry glare before at once shouting out," Cless!"

At that moment, Lexaeus grabs Cless by the throat with one hand before hurling him into his comrades! The Enji captain slams into Chester and both of them get hurled to the wall! Leaxeus shows no trace of relenting and attacks again by chopping his tomahawk to the ground!

The force of the blow causes the ground to spike up in the two Enjis' direction! Just as it looks like the two are going to be impaled by stalagmites, they are saved by a quick ray spell from Arche, which blasts the emerging earth and gives them enough time to get out of the way! The two get back to their fighting position and as Chester sees Leaxues nearly blow him away with his aura he says," This guy is unreal! Its taking everything I have to not get blow away!"

Cless sees his enemy grasp his Tomahawk tightly before he says," This might be harder than I thought. He has the raw power to rival Dhaos!"

Mint uneasily flicks her hair back before saying," What should we do, Cless? We still have to help Ben and Samus stop the return of Metroid Prime."

Cless breaths hard before saying," I know, this is going to be rough."

Lexaeus sees the group of defiant warriors of light spreading out again before he sneers and says," I have no time to waste. I must make sure our mission goes according to plan and see that Metroid Prime is reborn, as is the wish of our Superior. Now be gone!"

Arche sees the powerful human grunt out again before she says," Here he comes again!"

Cless braces himself before thinking," _If only I had time to contact Suzu and Klrath this would go much quicker, but there's no time for that, with the way he attacks. I'll just have to go all out! "_

Lexaeus continues his assault by lifting up one of the chunks of ground the size of a boulder and throws it right at the four Enji!

Chester is ready for this, and gathers his energy and performs his Dragon Buster skill, which is a powerful energy bolt that is similar to James Quincy attack style.

The powerful energy attack disintegrated the boulder and parts of the attack break off, to the surprise of Lexaeus, and blasts him!

Arche then attacks him further with her Indignation attack spell, but to the dismay of the Enji, Leaxeus just walks through the two attacks like they are nothing!

However, the attacks do distract the Dark Enji long enough for Cless to attack his foe from behind with his powerful Beast Blade Attack! This surprise attack gets the dark warriors' attention, as it leaves a mark on his back!

Feeling pain for the first time in the fight, Leaxeus gets angry and charges at Cless, before attacking with a broad double slash with his tomahawk.

However, Cless uses his speed advantage to dodge it and gets right in front of his opponent before charging up his magic energy to perform one of his best attacks! As Cless focuses on unleashing all the power he has he tensely says," You think just because you use the power of the dark side, that you are better than everyone? Let me show you what real power is, dark Enji! Meikuu Zanshouken!"

Cless gathers all of his energy into the Eternal sword and slashes into Lexaues before he can react and unleashes a brutal combo of sword slashes, each slash causing an explosion of energy in the process that ends with Cless firing a beam of light from his sword at point blank range!

Lexaues can only yell out in pain as he is not only blasted through not only the Cargo room, but the next room as well! Cless lands on the ground and wonders if that was the decisive blow. Chester pumps his fist in to the air before joyfully saying," Nice one Cless, you nailed him!"

Arche laughs proudly before saying," That will show him what happens to idiots that think they can mess with us!"

Mint sees Cless giving labored breaths before saying," Is something wrong, Cless?"

Cless grimaces before saying," I don't think that last attack was enough to defeat him, he is still there."

Chester rolls his eyes before replying coyly with," Oh, don't be paranoid, Cless, you hit him spot on with your best move!

Mint all of a sudden turns pale before saying," No wait, I still sense his dark magic energy."

Cless is correct, as they soon see Leaxeus entering back into the cargo room! At least the last attack from Cless did some damage, as a large gash can be seen across his chest. Still the large fighter does not seem to be showing any sign of going down! Leaxeus looks at his own wound before looking amused and saying,"

Well, it seems that you are powerful enough to damage me after all, Enji. I admit I was careless, but not anymore. Now it's time to end this game, and your life along with them! At least, to your credit you made me resort to use my full power! Now it's time to die!"

After saying those words, Leaxeus begins to power up, his energy grows so large that his aura reaches the ceiling and the entire area is trembling!

Cless sees the walls crumbling before he wearily says," How deep is this guy's power?"

Leaxeus then has his muscles all tense up before he snarls out," Now Enji Knights, witness true power before you perish!"

Cless quickly responds with," Get ready, guys! "

With that, Lexaeus jumps at least fifty feet into the air, before aiming right for our heroes! It's a good thing Mint used a warp spell to move them to the next room, because as the dark Enji lands, it causes an enormous upheaval that totally destroys the cargo room!

Cless sees the upheaval his opponent caused with one blow before he says," Such power! Good thing you acted fast, Mint, or we would have been done for!"

Mint nods and says," I'm just glad I was able to protect everyone, but what are we going to do to defeat this guy Cless?"

Cless shrugs and says," Good question, this guy is like a walking tank. We might have to have the fleet's firepower at are disposal just to get this guy down."

Leaxeus sees Mint and grasps his fist tightly before saying," Well, I see I forgot to remember your white magic there. I won't make that mistake again!"

Cless looks fearfully at his girlfriend's direction before he glares at his enemy and says," Stay back! "

Leaxeus then has his aura explode out of him and quickly charges at Mint with all his power and Cless and Chester stand in front of her, ready to defend her. Just as it looks like the dark warrior is about to plow through them, to everyone's shock, Leaxeus seems to be hit from a strike! So hard, in fact, that he's knocked into yet another wall and lands hard enough to cause another crater! As Chester blinks to make sure the dust cloud he is now seeing is not an illusion he chuckles tensely and says,"Well, that was unexpected. Nice work there, Arche, with your new invisible magic spell. When did you learn that anyway? "

Arche blushes and says," Err, well I wish I had an attack like that, but to be honest I had nothing to do with that attack. "

Cless then looks wary before saying," Then who did? Wait a minute; I'm sensing this massive power in the room all of a sudden! Where did it come from?"

Leaxeus realize his cheek is bleeding and as he wipes out blood he furiously says," Who, who dares try and attack me without even revealing his presence?"

All of a sudden a cocky voice then playfully says," That would be me, big guy."

As everyone is trying to find out where that voice came from, they get their answer when the room is all of a sudden covered in light! When it appears, there is a figure standing on the rubble of the cargo room looking down on Leaxeus.

He is wearing what seems to be a cybernetic gray black and dark blue ninja outfit, that looks like a combo of what guys like Sub Zero were in the Mortal Kombat games with an outfit similar to Jango and Boba Fett. His face is completely covered with only an X shaped visor for his vision. On his shoulder are two mounted shoulder blades. Several other weapons can be seen on the mans armor. This person is none other than the mysterious Janus! Chester looks at the masked man carefully before saying," Who is that guy Cless?"

Cless looks at Janus carefully before he states," I have no idea. I just hope he is on our side, because his power is even higher than the dark Enji's!"

Leaxeus sees Janus crossing his arms before the Dark Enji has veins form on his head and says," You! Whoever you are, you just made a big mistake."

Janus just looks around before indifferently saying," Hey, which wise guy just totaled the cargo area?"

Leaxeus grits his teeth and aggressively says," That would be me, and soon you will get an even closer sample of my power!"

Janus just uncrosses his arms and says," Man, what a drag. My targets better not have been in here, because if you just blew it up, there goes my pay, and then I am going to be REALLY mad."

Leaxeus yells out in fury before saying," Such insolence! I'll show you what happens to one who takes one of the elite of the Dark Enji of Organization XIII lightly!"

With that, Leaxeus charges at Janus and brings down his tomahawk hard on him! The force of the blow leaves the ground shattered and the dark Enji thinks that is it, but to his horror Janus is now casually standing on his shoulder! Leaxeus blinks rapidly before saying," Impossible!"

Janus just chuckles before saying," I was trying to avoid wasting time on unnecessary fights, but if you insist, then fine by me!"

With that, Janus suddenly kicks the tall warrior hard in the side of his head and lands on the ground before his two Spiegel blades deployed out of his armor in a forward position! The now angry dark Enji slams his weapon on the ground and the force causes a group of stalagmites to head in Janus' direction.

However, Janus is not fazed, as in a blink of an eye he is on the other side of the room! Even more impressive is the fact that not only the rocks fall to pieces, but Leaxeus just realizes that Janus is so fast that he had slashed him across the leg without even realizing it! As Leaxus sees blood burst out he grunts and says," Rha! You will pay for that!"

Janus just laughs before saying," You wish. Look I have a lot of things to get done, so why don't you just go back home before you get killed?"

Leaxeus turns red before snarling out," You think I will let you get away with mocking me? I'll blow away that cocky grin off your face!"

Janus then wags a finger at the man with the title of the silent hero before dryly saying," How do you know I am grinning, when I am wearing a mask?"

Leaxeus has his energy erupt out of him before shouting out," Silence! "

Now enraged, Leaxeus jumps high in the air with his good leg to prepare his earth shaker attack again! The bounty hunter sees the black wearing man coming down fast before he says,"

Not this again! I don't care what happens to this ship or the maggots on board, but it's going to be a real pain finding the source data if you wreck the place!"

With that, Janus uses his own magic energy to jump as high as Lexaeus and fires a spear at him in the same way Scorpion does in the Mortal Kombat games! The spear hits Leaxeus in the stomach and Janus pulls the dark Enji towards him in mid air, as he gets ready for a powerful strike before yelling out," Get over here!"

Leaxeus is shocked at being pulled across his will before saying," What is this? Grha!"

Janus kicks his opponent hard and the large man gets sent hard out of the space pirate ship and into the surface of SR-388!

The force of the blow causes a large amount of dust to go up in the air and Cless and his friends are amazed and Janus' power. Leaxeus still stands from the blow, but he is breathing heavily before furiously saying," How can an Enji wield such power?"

Janus then laughs loudly before coyly saying," An Enji, me? You got it all wrong; I'm a bounty hunter who just happens to be on a job. I know about your super secret gentlemen club tough guy, don't think you can physic me out. Go seek whatever forbidden magic or new energy you like, but all that fancy light shows is not enough to stop me! It was nice of you guys for distracting the space pirates for me, but now I'll take my leave, and my pay!"

Leaxeus is seething with rage before saying,"You're not going anywhere! I,Leaxeus will not be defeated by a mere cocky Bounty hunter! "

As he says this, his power explodes again, Janus just sees his target's Tomahak glow red before he looks annoyed and says,"

You're not getting the message very well. Whatever. I can easily finish you, but I have wasted enough time already, so I'll go for the lazy route."

Leaxeus is about to charge before he pauses and says," What are you talking about?"

Janus just chuckles and says," Tri-Edge, lock on target and open fire!"

Leaxeus all of a sudden sees a bright light before he says," You scum, GRHAA! "

Leaxeus looks up in the sky and sees Janus' space ship Tri-Edge, with its main turbo cannon locked right at him! The ship fires the powerful laser and the dark Enji tries to defect it, but he is unsuccessful as the blast blows him away from the area! Janus just walks back to the room where Cless and his friends are before he says," That shut him up; although I think he is still alive. Whatever, at least he's out of my way."

Cless sees Janus about to jump off before he says," Hey you!"

Janus sees the Enji looking at him before saying," Huh, what do you guys want?"

Cless sees the masked man eying him carefully, and knows full well that the man's shoulder blades are still extended before carefully saying," Nothing. I just wanted to thank you for your help against that Dark Enji."

Janus chuckles before saying," It's nothing, that guy was annoying anyway. Who are you guys again and why are you here?"

Cless sighs before saying," I am Cless Alvein. I am an Enji knight, and captain of the 16th squad. These are my team mates, Mint, Chester, and Arche.

We are here on a mission to put an end to the Space pirates and stop them from creating Metroid Prime again. We were on our way to their research lab in the SR-388 Mountain to stop them, when that dark Enji attacked us."

Janus chuckles before he wryly says," Oh, so you guys are the Enji. And you say the labs are in the mountain connected to this ship?"

Cless nods and says," Yes, by the way who are you?"

Janus turns around before he says," Err, it would probably be better for me if I did not say, in fact, I think I'll be going now."

Cless sees Janus walk away before he runs up and says," Hey, wait a minute!"

Janus does not turn around and just waves in a mocking way before saying," Later."

Cless goes up to Janus, but at that moment Janus uses a flash of light to blind everyone for just a few seconds, and then he is gone! Cless looks up in the air and sees that his ship has just started to move as well. Chester just looks around uneasily before saying," Well, that was strange."

Arche shrugs before saying," That guy was kind of cool but he seems to be in a hurry, a really big hurry!"

Cless looks at the ground for a second before saying," The way he acted sounded like he was after something. It's odd; his armor looked like one those Zandalorian warriors used to wear."

Chester raises an eyebrow before saying," Hey, what a sec, I thought their entire race was destroyed a few years ago and only a handful were left?"

Cless sighs before saying," Who knows? Well, at least he took care of that Dark Enji. I'm ashamed I was able to do so little damage to him."

Mint smiles before going over to grasp her boyfriends hand warmly before softly saying," Don't feel too bad, Cless. The 13 elite dark Enji are some of the most powerful warriors in the universe. I'm just glad we got through that okay. Come on, Ben and Samus could be in danger at this moment."

Cless looks resolute before saying," You're right Mint. Let's get going, guys. "

* * *

And so with Janus gone the four heroes move to the command deck to rendezvous with Klarth and Suzu.

As this is going on, Ben and Samus are still fighting Ridley. Although the dragon monster is a formidable foe, by working together, Ben and Samus are able to keep Ridley at bay. This is getting on the Pirate enforcer's nerves and he is getting more reckless and vicious in his attacks! Ridley sees Ben dodge his last barrage of slashes before hissing out," You pathetic human! Do you really think your little Enji tricks can put you on the same level as me?"

Ben stands his ground before responding with," Well, Enji Knights are the most powerful warriors in the universe, so yes."

Ridley snarls before saying," Simple minded idiot, this one has become more powerful than any soft- fleshed human!"

Ridley then unleashes a sudden flying lunge right for Ben's head, and while Ben manages to avoid being impaled Ridley reacts faster than Ben expected as his tail slashes him across the back! Ridley lands on the ground so hard chucks of ground go flying and the vile dragon at once rebounds to try and rip right in to his targets flesh! Ben thinks fast and uses his magical energy to lift up the rocks Ridley just tore up and send one right for his enemies face! Ridley quickly slices them to ribbons with his right claw, but the powdery remains act like dust that forces Ridley to blink, and blind him long enough for Ben to hurl another pebble right in to the Space Pirates mouth! Ridley gags suddenly, and Ben wastes no time dashing at full speed and slashing Ridley right across the face!

Samus sees the vicious being at once unleash a stream of atomic fire to vaporize the rock while also smashing the ground with his talon like feet before saying," Now Ridley, just because you are being outmatched there is no need to be a sore loser."

Ridley just roars with even an even more intense level." Hahaha! Mock this one while you can hunter! It's time to end the fun and games and bring our little struggle to an end!"

Ben sees Ridley take to the air before he says," Here he comes again! "

Ridley goes in for another attack by flying in the air and diving at Ben. He tries to bite Ben, and then flies back up to unleash a salvo of deadly fire balls. Ben manages to stand his ground though, and deflects and dodges through the barrage till he gets a slash in on the dragon's chest. This makes Ridley even madder, and he then uses his stealth shield to once more vanish from sight!

Ben wonders where Ridley went, when he gets his answer when a volley of missiles comes out of nowhere in Ben's direction! Ben responds quickly by firing a barrage of blue energy blasts to blow them up but he still can't find Ridley. Ben tensely looks around for his blood thirsty enemy as he says,"

Great, this guy was unpredictable before, but now that he is invisible he can attack from anywhere! Samus, can you pick him up on your sensors?"

Samus quickly responds with," I already tried that. Somehow his new armor blocks out both thermal detection and X-rays."

Ben takes a deep breath before saying," That's so? Well, maybe there is a way. If I can sense his energy at the exact moment, it's worth a shot. Let's see, I can feel him getting closer. Now! Shining Flare Slash!"

Ridley all of a sudden unleashes a loud," RHALA!"

The dragon screamed because Ben was successful in sensing Ridley's movements and charges up his sword for a critical attack! Ben's attack clearly hits home, as Ridley returns to normal, minus the tip of his tail!

Not one to be let out of the fun, Samus continues the attack by going to perform her Screw Attack at Ridley, the powerful energy attack dices in to the murderous monster, and causes a part of Ridley's armor to be damaged! The impact hurls Ridley to the door of the research lab. Samus hears Ridley scream before saying," Nicely done."

Ridley glares at Ben and has his eyes glow red before saying," Blasted Enji! How could you find this one, we blocked out all ways of tracking!"

Ben looks confident before replying with," Maybe most of them, but since you are still a biological life form you still have a magic energy. I used that to sense where you were going to attack and I think you know the rest. Heh it was easy since you smell like , eh, never mind I think your angry enough all ready."

Ridley extends to his full height before at the top of his lungs roaring out," Bah, your cheap tricks can only last so long. You have no way of getting the power to defeat the great Neo Ridley!"

Samus sighs before saying," You never learn your lesson, do you? No matter how many times I blow you to pieces, you just won't die! You're just a bloodthirsty monster!"

Ridley is drooling out acidic saliva before he viciously spits out," Quite! I am one of the deadliest, most powerful beings in this universe! This one will now prove its dominance over you weak humans as I blast you to dust!"

Ben just grasps his fist tightly before he defiantly says," I had enough of you, it's over! "

Ben goes to stab Ridley in the chest, but the dragon fires a blast from its month to keep Ben back before he soars high into the air. He then begins to gather a massive amount of energy and the two heroes realize they've seen the attack before. As Ben feels the ground tremble he cringes and says,"

Hey, that attack, he's about to unleash that Flare type attack that blew the ground away and nearly caused us to fall to the core!"

Samus flatly responds with," I can see that for myself, there is no room to dodge either. We either have to stop him before he can attack, or overpower him."

Ben braces himself before saying ,"Well, I guess the Shinryukenha wave could work, although I am not sure it is powerful enough to match the power he is outputting."

Samus then looks at the ground before saying," I have an attack that could work too. When I fought Mother Brain for the last time it nearly beat me, but the last original Metroid saved me from its massive blast. As it died, it gave me a power that gave me a new and great power for my weapon systems.

I dubbed it the hyper beam, and it was quite powerful, making short work of Mother Brain and all. The only problem is that I have yet to gain full control over it. I was able to almost reach that hyper state before, but that had to require the use of Phazon to activate. And that was an unstable unhealthy state at best."

Ben shrugs and responds with," Well, if it can help us beat this freak, I am all for it. I'll do my best to hold him off on my own."

Ridley laughs madly before he looks down on his would be victims and says," Saying your prayers? Better do that while you can, because your time is up!"

Ben sees Ridley lean his head back and begin to glow before he says," I think not, Shinryukenha! "

At that moment Ridley is done charging up and fires his full power energy flare! Ben fires his best attack into the blast and a beam struggle ensues!

Ben is able to hold his own, at first. But after a minute, Ben's attack is beginning to be pushed back into him! Ben finds himself being pushed back farther each second and feels his body being strained before he says," It's too strong!"

Ridley sees he is winning the beam struggle and screams out," Heheh, HAHAHA! I told you all along. You can't compare to the power of Neo-Ridley! Now, die once and for all accursed hunter!"

Samus sees Ben being pushed back before saying," No, don't give in Ben!"

Ben is breathing hard and winces before saying," Hey, I can do this for hours, I think.

Samus sees Ben looking determined before thinking," Ben, he reminded me of Adam when I first met him. Always being optimistic and never backing down. Adam, I may not have been unable to save him, but I won't lose another person to these insane Space Pirates! "

With that, Samus begins to glow and the bounty hunters arm cannon starts to shine before opening up! The armored gunner then locks onto Ridley and fires a massive rainbow colored energy beam the size of Ben's own energy attack! The attack combines with Ben's attack and together they begin to overpower Ridley's blast! Ben sees his allies attack and gladly says,"

Nice work Samus!"

Ridley is outraged to see his attack being blasted back, and that outrage turns to dismay as he sees no matter what he does he can't stop this, and promptly roars out," NO! This can't be possible! This one was so close! Mere humans cannot defeat the great Neo-Ridley! "

Samus chuckles before saying," It's happened before and it's about to happen again. Just do me a favor and this time stay dead! You are not the perfect death machine Ridley, you never where and never will be!"

Ridley feels his systems shorting out before he glares at his hated enemy and says," Damn you Chozo hunter! I will not die until I take you with me! You will never be rid of Ridley! GRHAA!"

The two blasts overcome Ridley's attack and blast into him! As Ridley is starting to break apart he roars one last time before the combined energy attack hurls him to the Space Pirate ship's engine, causing a massive explosion that destroys half the ship!

Ben sees this and gulps before saying," Err, I hope no one on our side was still there. In any case, that's the end for that monster."

Samus remains stoic for a moment before shrugging and responding with," Hopefully, when we take care of this, I'll stop by to make sure he is truly dead. Oh, and Ben?"

Ben sees Samus looking uneasy before he says," What is it Samus? " Ben can see his new friend looks uneasy, even while not being able to see any part of the body behind the armor before Samus at last says," Thank you for the assistance against Ridley."

Ben looks shocked for a second before he gives a thumbs up and says," But of course! Like I was going to let some crazy pirate dragon destroy one of my friends."

Samus flinches before responding curiously with," Friends?"

Ben laughs at this and says," Oh, don't be so tense. You helped me out and I helped you and we have a little in common so I think that makes us friends. Isn't that what friendship is about anyway?"

Samus sighs before coolly saying," Maybe. We can debate about what defines friendship after we complete the mission."

Ben realizes the entrance to the Space Pirates labs is still sealed shut before he says," Oh that's right, this door is still locked. I suppose I should have blasted that Ridley into the door to take care of two things at once. Are there any more holes that you can sneak in using your morph ball thing?"

Samus walks up and answers with," I'll check."

Ben tensely looks around before saying," It's strange, we took out one of their main guys and the alarms did not. Wait a minute; if I say something all of a sudden there will be a hundred pirates or so surrounding us."

As Ben says that the alarm goes off and a bunch of elite pirates and commando Pirates appear out of hidden paths in the walls! Ben can swear he can see Samus glaring at him before he groans and says,"

Oh just great it happened anyway. Well, let's just find an opening and blasts our way in."

Samus gets ready to charge up another attack before saying," Agreed."

Ben then takes a deep breath before saying," All right, here we go again! Hey wait a sec, where is this massive power coming from? Whoa, get out of the way!"

Ben and Samus are just about to confront the bunch of pirates when Ben senses a power and they both dodged to the side as a massive energy blast heads their way and blasts through half of the pirate attack force! Ben sees a massive purple and blue colored armored dragon fly in and attack the Pirates, Ben does not realize it, but it's the newly evolved Geno-Wyrmmon!

The ultimate level Digimon lands on the ground and roars loudly, scaring most of the pirates away. One of the elite pirates goes in to attack. But Geno-Wyrmmon slashes him in half with his shoulder blade! He then turns to face the nervous Ben. Samus sees the digimon fold his metallic wings before saying,"Is that thing one of those Enji summons, or did Ridley come back all ready?

Ben remains on edge I never saw any one who could summon that. Strange, I feel like I met it before."

Geno-Wyrmmon then laughs before saying,"Hey boss, it's me!"

Ben blinks as he realizes despite it being a deeper tone of voice, and a touch of metallic sound to it, it's no doubt his Digimon partner before he says," Wyrmmon? That's you? What happened? Did you combine with another summon again?"

Geno-Wyrmmon chuckles before proudly responding with" No, I digievolved to my next stage, I am Geno-Wyrmmon now!"

Ben looks around before saying," You digivolved? Cool! But how?"

Geno-Wyrmmon looks back at the pirate ship before saying," I blew away those white things, but then this massive green monster attacked me! He was very strong and I was in a jam, but then this cool beam of light hit me and powered me up!"

Ben pauses for a moment before he turns to the Star Sword and says," Beam of light? Oh, so that's where that beam went during my fight with Axel! Ah, it's good to know getting these crystal shards aren't for nothing. Your new form looks great! Good timing too. We just beat that Ridley guy and now we're just about to find a past this door to get into the labs."

Geno-Wyrmmon takes a glance at said doors before narrowing his eyes and saying," Need a way in? No problem! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Geno- Wyrmmon opens fire with his energy attack and blows open the blast doors to the research labs in a manner of seconds! Ben sees the melted remains of the former obstacles before he grins and responds with," Well, that makes things easier."

Samus at once marches forward before saying," Metroid Prime can be reborn any moment now; we can't waste any more time!"

With the path to their goal open, the three head into the research lab. Once there, they find more pirates and various forms of Metroids waiting for them, but with the combined work of our three heroes, the forces are removed one way or another. After blasting a few doors, out maneuvering a few traps and beating a few dozen opponents, they finally make their way to a strange looking neon blue colored room that has an Erie organic set up in its center.

Ben sees that the room is full of computers and a gigantic test tube that Ben can see holds some sort of monster! Ben hears all the unnatural sounds before saying," What is this place? It's so freaky."

Samus answers with a tense," This place looks like the Leviathan seed core that corrupted the worlds with Phazon. The Pirates must be trying to recreate Metroid Prime's environment."

Before the others can chip in all of a sudden a weasel voice says," You're as anxiously observant as always, Samus Aran."

Ben sees the Chozo armored Bounty Hunter turn to the right before saying," That voice, Weavel. So you want to die along with Ridley?"

Weavel responds with a loud laugh before saying," You should know that Ridley would not go down so easily. You on the other hand, it's about time you go down for good! "

Just then Weavel lands on the ground and faces Samus, along with him land three Omega Metroid's! The final form of average Metroid, these green and red reptilian monsters are as tall as an elephant and have massive claws! Samus just sees Weavel looking delighted before sighing and saying,"

Weavel, I was hoping you died when the _Oubliette_ spaceship was destroyed."

Weavel sneers before snidely saying," Ha, I admit that was a close call but you can't think I'd die without getting revenge for putting me and my organization in this state, did you?"

Ben sees Weavel grasp his fist tightly before he rolls his eyes and says," First Ridley and now this guy, does every Space Pirate hate you so much that they just don't know when to die? "

Samus shrugs and answers with," Basically, yes."

Weavel then grumbles before angrily saying,"Tsc you have messed up our plans for far too long Samus!"

In responds the bane of the Space Pirates prepares to unleash hell before saying,"You don't seriously think you can beat me, do you?"

Weavel chuckles and says," You may have defeated Neo-Ridley, but Metroid Prime will be reborn with more power than ever! It will wake up any moment now! I just have to stall you a few more precious minutes."

Ben then has the Star Sword shine with light before he says," If you think we will just let you awake your precious monster, you have another thing coming! Come on Geno-Wyrmmon, let's stop them now!"

Geno-Wyrmmon responds with a roar before saying," Right boss! "

And so Ben, his Digimon friend, and Samus begin their assault against Weavel and his three Omega Metroids as the Space Pirate commander takes out his rapid fire Battle Hammer weapon. Ben charges at Weavel with his sword drawn, but the pirate opens fire, too bad for him Ben deflects the laser blast right back into his arm!

Ben goes to follow through with his attack, but then an Omega Metroid gets in his way!

The beast slashes at Ben with its massive claws, but Ben is faster and jumps on the claw to jump above the Metroid and slash it in half with a powered up vertical strike!

As the monster falls to pieces, Samus has avoided the blasts being fired at her from the Omega Metroid attacker. After dogging the attackers' blasts, and returning fire with her own blasts, she is able to encase the monster in ice by using a powerful Ice beam super missile combo. Now frozen Samus fires another missile, to blast it to pieces!

Geno-Wyrmmon is not having too much trouble with the Omega Metroid. It blasts the Digimon with plasma beams from its eyes, but his armor neglects the blunt of the blow and he replies by slashing it to bits with his Strike Crusher Claw attack! Now backed into a corner, Weavel is getting worried. He sees the remains of what he thought was his prized monsters before he franticly says,"

You defeated the Omega Metroids so easily? Blast that Ravxen! If he did not destroy our Dark Enji X clones and make me look like a fool, there would be no problem by now!"

Weavel sees Ben land right in front of him before the rookie Enji then points his golden blade at his enemy and says," It's over Space Pirate! You're under arrest for the crimes of, well, I don't have a list but I know it's enough to lock you away for the rest of your slimy life!"

Weavel snarls and desperately says," No, some arrogant Enji won't bring me down! I'll never be brought down by your pathetic justice human!"

Weavel goes in to stab Ben with his claw, but Ben easily dodges it and kicks Weavel into one of the walls before sternly saying," Sorry, but it ends here!"

Weavel staggers back up and franticly says," No, it's too late to stop it now; any second Metroid Prime will reawaken and kill you all!"

Ben hears more machine noises and turns around to see the tube in the center glowing blue! Are hero the cringes before saying," In that case, I will just blow it up before it awakes!"

The owner of the Star Sword is about to act on that desire before a menacing voice from above "I beg to differ. The script for today's show will go on schedule!"

Ben freezes in his tracks and nearly turns pale before saying," That voice, I know I heard that before."

Geno Wyrmmon then goes up to Ben and says," Boss, I smell something coming, something that smells almost as foul as that Xehamaru guy!"

All of a sudden the area begins to get darker, it's like the whole area is covered by darkness! The same voice from before then chuckles before saying,"

Hehehe, well, it looks like you are still alive warrior, or should I say, the man chosen to weld the sword of the Celestial ones!"

Ben wipes some sweat off his face before grimly saying," Oh no, I know who it is, that insane Dark Enji Ravxen from Sonic's world! "

Just then a bolt of lightning comes down between the three heroes and the tube holding Metroid Prime and in a flame of darkness out comes Commander Ravxen! Ravxen wags his finger in a mocking fashion before ruefully saying,"

Ha, insane? I just have a "dramatic" view of this cosmos! Well now, I thought Axel and Lexaeus could handle a few Enji maggots and the inferior Lylat dogs that follow them. Seems once more I must be the saving act of today's show."

Weavel sees his masked collaborator laugh loudly before he meekly shouts," Commander Ravxen, you're late!"

Ravxen instantly gives Weavel an angry glance before saying," ME late? An all powerful being like me is never late! I just arrived exactly at the time I meant to arrive!"

Samus watches the new arrival carefully before saying," Is this guy a comedian?"

Ben grasps his weapon carefully before saying," Be careful, Samus. He may sometimes act a little off, but he is very deadly. He completely made a fool out of Brad Fowltror, although that was a little funny. Anyway, this guy is the last person I wanted to run into."

Ravxen turns back to Ben and chuckles before playfully saying," Well now, you are afraid of me? Ha, at least you have some common sense. I heard from my sources "Star warrior" that you were one of the ones that fought against Xehamaru on the world of Hyrule and lived?

Hehehe it seems this universal war has a new surprise star performer! Too bad your career is about to go up in flames!"

Ben widens his eyes before responding with," You, so knew about Xehamaru and Sithantos? Are Organization XIII and the order of Sithantos working together?"

Ravxen responds with a," Not exactly. We have the same main goal, but our methods of getting to that goal differ. The leader of our Organization, _Xemnas_, and Xehamaru both realize there is little to gain by wasting time trying to fight each other, so we just basically ignore each other.

Ha, today's history lesson was brought to you by the letter D and the word Death! Hope you learned something, because after that, it's your final curtain call!"

Ben sees the masked man has his hand glow a black purple and struggles to remain calm as he says," I do not think so, dark Enji! As being one chosen to save the universe from the ultimate darkness stopping nuts like you is part of the job description!"

Ravxen has dark energy dance around his finger tips before sarcastically saying," Really now, you might have gotten a little more powerful since the last time on Mobius, but the difference between the likes of inferior begins like you and me is far, far too much for you to have any hopes of defeating me! Prepare, prepare to feel the ultimate suffering!"

With that, Ravxen unleashes a sample of his power and the whole room is shaking with his energy! An aura of darkness soon covers him. Ben sees the raven black haired man start to look serious before he tensely says," Geno-Wyrmmon, Samus, if we have any chance of beating this guy we have to take him out right away!"

Samus only scans Ravxen briefly before saying," I understand."

Geno-Wyrmmon nods and promptly says," Right boss!"

The three surround the dark Enji in a triangle like form. Ben sees Ravxen just cackling some more before he says," Now fire at him at full power! Shinryukenha!"

As he says this Geno Wyrmmon shouts," Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Samus mean while just thinks," _This will be rough," _Before firing another Hyper Beam. Ravxen sees the three energy blasts coming for him before he narrows his eyes and says," My, how amusing. "

Ravxen does not even try to move out of the way, as he is hit with Ben's Shinryukenha from one side, Samus' hyper beam from another, and Geno Wyrmmon's attack from the third!

The blasts form a big explosion that blows up the roof of the lab! However, when the smoke clears, Ravxen does not even look like he felt the attack! Ben grimaces at the site before saying," Yeah, that's not good."

Ravxen laughs madly once more before he says," Ha, that tickles! That was fun, unless you really just attacked me with everything you have. If that is the case, then fighting you foolish weaklings will not be very entertaining!

With that, he snaps his finger and his aura of darkness glows before a fragment of it breaks off to form a dark sword of pure magic energy! The spirit sword of darkness hovers over Ravxen. As this is going on Samus tries to scan this energy. When the bounty hunter gets a analyst the hero gasps before saying,"

It's insane, the power ratings from this man exceed that of Metroid Prime!"

Ravxen sneers at this and retorts with," Why yes, I am far more powerful than any mere monster. I thought this Metroid Prime could be an amusing pet of mine, so I will let it wake up on schedule. Now then brave ' heroes'. You've been most amusing with your petty struggle, but it's time you should be removed from this realm! I'll start with you "Star Warrior", be gone!

Ben sees Ravxen vanish in the blink of an eye and reacts with a panicked," Ah, he's too fast!"

Ravxen warps above Ben and brings down his energy sword at him! However, just as it looks like this is the end for our hero, out of nowhere Janus appears to everyone's shock and slashes at Ravxen's dark energy blade, slashing it in half!

Ravxen is caught off guard by the bounty hunters sudden appearance and Ben is confused at what just happened. Samus sees Janus land on the ground before saying," Another Enji?"

Ravxen can barley stomach this site before he angrily says," What's this? A new challenger as appeared to offer himself in to ultimate pain? Who dares ruin my grand sendoff to this fool?"

Janus chuckles before smugly responding with," That would be me. Sorry to crash the party, but I was running a little late to the show!"

Ben just looks at Janus carefully and says," What is going on? Who are you? Are you a Space Pirate?"

Samus has a realization before swiftly saying," Wait a minute, I know who this guy is."

Ben turns to Samus and says," You know who this is?"

Samus remains on guard before fallowing up with," Not in person, but I know him though his reputation.

He goes by the name of Janus, and he is a bounty hunter like me. He appeared on the radar almost a year and a half ago and he is almost as good as me."

Janus notices the fellow Bounty Hunter in the room before just chuckling and casually saying," So Samus Aran is here too? Man this is quite the party."

Ravxen is not taking this new arrivals indifference to him well before he narrows his eyes and says," Whoever you are, you must have a death wish! You really must be full of yourself if you think you're going to just waltz right in and defeat me!"

Janus has his shoulder shadow blades remerge before he says," Maybe another time, but I'm not here to fight anyone. I came to this planet because I have a job to get the last data on the Phazon for my client. Was worth 10 million Gill, so it is rather high-class stuff."

Ben blinks a few times before cautiously saying," But, why did you save me?"

To his shock Janus laughs widely before coolly responding with," That's easy, because if you're dead you won't see me show off! And what fun is it to be awesome when no one can see me pull it off?"

Ravxen Worthless bounty hunter. I see you're wearing Zandalorian armor, that means you're one of the few Zandalorians still alive. Foolish, your race is nearly wiped out and you go waltzing into your doom.

Janus: Oh, really, who said I was going to my doom?

Ravxen has his dark energy rock the area before viciously saying," Says I! "

With that Ravxen puts his hand in the air and creates a dark disk of energy that has blades on it like a buzz saw! He throws it at Janus, but the bounty hunter throws a large Zandalor shuriken to knock the attack off course. With this, Ben realizes something major but before he can speak Ravxen chuckles darkly before saying," Heh, so you're more than just a fool."

Janus no longer seems casual as he gruffly says," Commander Ravxen, the Dark Enji's, "Phantom Of Chaos ", a man who has a reputation to leave carnage and death in his wake. What a drag, I might have to put some effort to pull this off."

Ben looks at the Zandalor Shuriken in this distance before he looks at the bounty hunters armor, and then suddenly and furiously shouts out," That armor, and that weapon! I knew I recognized you! It was you! You're the one that killed my friend Rick in the Under Sector of Neo Arcadia!"

Janus sees Ben looking ripe with rage before he sighs and says," Oh, just great, this is all I need."

Ben's aura grows immensely as he angrily says," I won't forgive you for killing Rick! He might have just tried to kill me but he could have gotten help. I Ben Auro will avenge his death!"

Janus sees Ben looking deadly serious before he laughs at the site and says," Gah, you're really into that hero stuff. Look, I remember killing that guy. It was nothing personal, I was just doing my job of tiding up loose ends.

Not my fault Rick was an idiot who could not keep his mouth shut. In any case kid I'm not the one you should be worried about. Right now I am on your side."

Ben grinds his teeth before responding with," And I should trust you , why?"

Janus glances at the glowing tube in the center of the room before strongly saying," Because I have nothing to gain from this Metroid Prime freak waking up and this Ravxen guy wants to kill all of us. Look, I'll keep the Dark Enji busy, while you hurry up and destroy this thing before it wakes up! Focus, that monster will wake up any second!"

Ben sees what seems to be some sort of meter in the edge of the room almost looking full before he sighs and says," As much as I don't trust you, you're right. I'll do it."

Janus then glances back at Ravxen before saying," Now then. Mask guy, you think you're so tough, but you can't hit me!"

Ravxen grasps his fist tightly before saying," Foolish maggot, trying to bait me, luckily for you I can't allow anyone to make a fool of me!"

Ravxen instantly fires a blast of energy from his finger that Janus dodges right, as it blows a chunk of the room away! Janus keeps moving so fast, it's like he flashes across the room with each step, but even with his speed he just barely misses Ravxen's attacks! He continues to flash step until he finally gets to the top of the blown out roof and exits. Ravxen sees his current pray is gone before he jeers and maniacally says," Ha, he wants to keep me away, does he? Don't worry Star Warrior, I'll be back to kill you and your friends, once I make an example out of this clown!"

With that, Ravxen flies out of the area, leaving Weavel alone with the three warriors. Weavel sees the madman leave before he gulps and says," Wait, Ravxen, don't just leave me here all alone with them!"

Samus instantly aims at the Space Pirate before saying," Well Weavel, it looks like you're out of options."

Ben looks bitter for a moment and says," To think I got help from the guy who killed Rick; I'll worry about that later. It's over for you!"

Weavel sees the heroes all approaching him before he steps back and says," NO, not now! Huh, that noise. Could it be? Yes, just in time! You're all dead!"

Geno-Wyrmmon hears a few new noises before he says," The ground is shaking again! Is it that masked guy?"

Samus sees the entire area starting to glow before realizing the Chozo armor is picking up a spike in radiation before saying," No, we're too late! Metroid Prime has been reborn!"

To the horror of Ben, Samus is correct. He sees in the tube a pair of eyes with a piercing neon gaze looking right at him! Soon the glass cracks before the entire machine shatters! Out of it steps a massive scaly armored black monster that sort of looks like a giant spider with a spike on its head and many spider like appendages. Now its eyes are glowing blood red. This is the exoskeleton form of the deadly Metroid Prime!

The beast roars and its yell shakes the entire area! Ben sees just how vicious the monster looks before he grimaces and says,"

No, we were too late! The energy I am sensing from that thing is off the wall!"

Samus sighs before grimly chipping in," This is even worse than I thought, it's power ratings are twice that of the original Metroid Prime!"

Weavel sees Metroid Prime extend to its full height before he laughs wildly," HAHA! At last the time of the Space Pirates dominance has come! Metroid Prime, you will obey me! Go and kill those three pests! Hey, what are you doing? Attack them! No, stay back! AHHH!"

Instead of listening to Weavel, Metroid prime just impales him with one of its massive legs and throws it into its mouth! The monster devours the pirate and then begins to walk towards the three. Ben sees some blood fall down his new hideous enemies mouth before he winces and says," Nasty. So much for Weavel, this thing is a true monster! But despite that, there's no way I'm backing down now! I vowed I would be a true hero and an Enji Knight and there's no way some monster like that is going to get in the way! No matter how big or powerful, I am not going to die here!"

Samus nods before adding," You're right, this new Metroid Prime maybe powerful, but I believe our combined power should be enough to pull through."

Geno-Wyrmmon growls before saying," You know I got your back boss!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he resolutely says," Right, come on guys, let's put this monster to its end!"

"And so the trio begin their battle to destroy the massive Phazon spewing monster. Will Ben and the others have what it takes? And what about the fight between Janus and Ravxen? This will all be resolved next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Next time our heroes face off against the massive Metroid Prime. But this monster is not showing any signs of weakness, especially when it transforms to its ultimate form of Dark Samus! Will Ben be able to emerge victorious? And who will win the fight between the mysterious bounty hunter anus and the dark Commander Ravxen? Find out next time in _**chapter 40: A Primed Battle!**_


	40. Chapter 40: Tense Hazerd, Advent Prime!

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 40: Advent Prime! An Extreme Decontamination!_**

Last time on tales of The Cosmic wars Ben arrived just in time to brake Samus out of the vicious jaws of Neo-Ridley. Working together they defeated the powerful dragon monster and with the arrival of Geno-Wyrmmon they made their way through to the Space Pirates research lab. Meanwhile Enji Captain of the 16th squad Cless Alvein and his team fought against the powerful dark Enji Leaxeus. Despite a well-planned attack Cless and friends found it difficult to attack the powerful warrior. When it looked like things were going bad the fight was interrupted buy the arrival of the mysterious and powerful Bounty hunter Janus! Janus showed off his power by beating Leaxeus without much effort and made his way to the research lab himself. Speaking of that Ben and co made their way to where the Space Pirate commander Weavel was fusing several X parasites together with the data on Phazon to create a new Metroid Prime, and they almost succeeded.

Ben was about to end the group of bug criminals plans right there but a new opponent appeared to get in there way, the Erie Commander Ravxen! Despite Ben and Wyrmmon's increase in power lately and although they had the help of Samus their combined power was still nothing to the extremely powerful masked warrior. Ravxen was ready to cut Ben's future short when is attack was intercepted by the arrival of Janus!

A twist occurred when Ben realized Janus was the same assassin who killed Rick in the abounded factor in the Under Sector! Janus revealed that he had killed Rick solely to cover his tracks and that he was here to gain the Phazon data for his own profit. Despite this Ben and Janus both knew that Ravxen and Metroid prime was the bigger threat and Ben let his desire for vengeance go so the Bounty hunter could lead the dark Enji away so Ben could destroy Metroid Prime, but it was too late!

The powerful monster awoke and its first action was killing Weavel! Ben with his friends by his side must face against this powerful monster, one that is twice as strong as the original! It's time to see this fight go through!

* * *

On the plans of SR-388 Axel lies unconscious. Ben's energy attack was not enough to kill him but being caught off guard by it made it hurt him greatly. It's only now that he woke up. Axel at once throws some rocks off him before he staggers get up and says,"

Gah, my heads killing me, where am I? What, I am all the way out here! That kid, he was more resourceful then I thought! Next time I find that Ben Auro Ill show him what happens when you mess with me! Gah! Damn that kid's last attack did a number on my arm! I can't do much burning until I get healed.

Sigh, I know Lexeaus and the commander are going to give me hell for this. Huh, what the, Lexaeus? "Axel sees before him Lexaeus walking slowly leaning on his Tomahawk for balance. It seems the blast from Janus's ship hit him hard as he is front chest is burning and exposed, and he is still smoking from the attack! Axel sees his comrade noticing him before he says,'

Leaxeus! What happened to you? You look more beat up then me!"

Leaxeus looks disgusted before he says," Bah, I was thrashing a bunch of Enji scum when all of a sudden this bounty hunter blindside me with a bunch of cheap tricks! I would have destroyed him if he did not fire his ship's canons on me by surprise!"

Axel snickers before angrily responding with," Well, this guy I was facing tricked me with a question before dropping something on my head before THEN blasting me with an energy attack that blew me out of the ship!"

Leaxeus snarls before angrily saying," I told you your carelessness would let you be defeated Axel!"

Axel just chuckles before wryly saying," Your one to talk! Look lets both just get back to the ship and admit we could have done better. Hay, you sense that energy Lexaeus?"

Lexeaus turns to the right and responds with," Of course, it's the commander. Looks like he was done searching for that thing he likes looking for and decides to show up. I feel he will be most displeased with our performance. "

Axel chuckles with a edge of anxiety before responding with," Ha, ah, although the worse he has done to us is mock us though. You sense that other energy thou? The second one, it's as strong as the commanders."

Leaxeus chuckles and fallows up with," Ah that must be Metroid Prime. Looks like this battle will be ours after all."

Axel laughs and says," See? It all worked out; the commander is never in to bad a mood when he gets to blast at Enji Knights so I think were set. Ah come on let's get back to the ship so we can watch the Enji die from above as we heal! "

* * *

With that Axel opens a portal of Darkness and goes in to it along with Leaxeus back to their space ship. Meanwhile Ben and pals have just beginning their fight with the new Metroid Prime. Although Samus was able to defeat the original Phazon loving monster by herself this new one is much more powerful. The fight against the massive black monster begins when Metroid Prime roars before charging suddenly at the three.

Are heroes just barley manage avoiding being rammed in to and Metroid Prime collides in to a cluster of the Space Pirates computers, not even flinching when they explode in its face! Using the explosion as a cover the trio goes on the attack. Samus fires a missile volley and at the same time Ben fires multiple magic energy blast at the beast. The attacks hit the beast dead on, however Metroid Prime does not seem to be phased and all from it! In fact the attacks just bounce off its shell! Ben sees Metroid Prime give an undaunted roar before a quiver of anxiety vibrates across his body and he says," Great, all those attacks hit that thing dead on but it does not seem to feel it at all!"

Samus watches Metroid Prime hunching over before saying," The last Metroid Prime had a tricky formable defense system; I doubt this new and improved one is lacking it."

Geno-Wyrmmon then growls back at the black monster before snapping back with," Well, maybe it just needs a sharper wakeup call! Striking Crusher Claw!"

Samus sees the large Digimon charging in before saying," No wait!"

Geno Wyrmmon jumps up in to the air and gladly says," Let's see how you like the taste of this you, huh? What the, Whoa!"

As the Ultimate level Digimon charges in with his blade arms ready to attack Metroid Prime responds by shooting a strange green energy webs from its mouth like hinge on the bottom of its shell, the substance wraps around the Digimon's arms before the beast hurls the surprised Geno-Wyrmmon through a wall!

Ben charges to rush in to assist his friend but Metroid Prime sees Ben coming for him and angry fires a barrage of energy orbs from the top of its shell! The blast homes in on Ben and Samus but they are able to blast and slash them away. Still the shock-waves from the deflect attacks knock Ben back in to a wall. As the rookie hero feels painful jolts he glances angrily at his hideous opponent and says,"

This thing seems to have weapons hidden all over its body! And both short rage and long rage attacks seem ineffective."

Geno-Wyrmmon gets back up before saying," Well, then how do we damage this thing boss? I did not Digivole just to look lame all ready!"

Ben shrugs and answers with," Good question. How were you able to stop the first Metroid Prime Samus?"

Samus fires off a few shots before responding with," That original one on the world of Tallon IV's "impact crater" was just like this, but I got past its defense when I scanned that its weakness was the kind of element it was using for its attacks at the time. An example was that if it attacked with fire based moves then fire attacks would hurt it."

Ben raises an eyebrow before saying," So you are saying that we just attack it with whatever it attacks us?"

Samus sees the colors on the black monster changing rapidly before saying," Yes, but that's easier said than done. This new Metroid Prime seems to be attacking with a more random style, it will be tricky to figure out the right attack to use. "

Ben then takes a deep breath before saying," Well, I guess the best way then is just take it as it comes! Here it comes! "

With that Metroid Prime tires of being patient and charges to smash the three heroes with its massive claws but soon finds it's too slow to hit our fast moving warriors. Getting frustrated Metroid Prime's shell then glows red before it fires a massive red energy blast from its month!

The blast is barely avoided and it goes through one of the walls and lands on the surface of SR-388 before it creates a massive explosion that blasts a large portion of the area away! Unrelenting it its assault Metroid Prime's shell glows blue before then firing a storm of ice from its back at Ben, the attack is so fast that Ben is not able to avoid it!

Ben uses a magic shield to soften the blow and it's a good thing he did, as the entire area around him gets frozen solid!

The member of Squad 7 powers up his energy aura to blow away the ice that had surrounded him and stares down the Phazon fueled beast as Samus lands near him. Ben sees Metroid Prime ready to pounce before he winces and says,"

Man, this thing seems to have a never-ending supply of energy! I was not trying hard enough to stop this thing from being reborn."

Samus shocks Ben by chuckling before fallowing up with," Don't feel too hard on yourself, we had more road blocks then even I expected kid. The Space Pirates threw everything they could at us to slow us down. Instead of thinking of what could have happened let's just deal with this thing now! "

Ben grins before replying with," Right, there is no way I am going to let anyone like theses Dark Enji, the Zeon army, or Sithantos get their hands on this thing. I'll stop it in its tracks right now! Hey, since it just attacked with an ice attack that should mean."

The bounty hunter charges up for an attack before saying," Right, on three. One, two, three!"

With that Ben fires high level Blizzard magic spell and at the same time Samus fires her Ice beam Super missile combo, the Ice Spreader attack! The attacks combine together to form a massive ice attack that hits Metroid Prime before he can get out of the way and freezes him solid! Ben chuckles and says," That should slow him down. Now's your chance Geno-Wyrmmon!"

Ben's digimon partner extends his wings before saying,"Right boss! All right you big ugly spider let's do this again, Strike Crusher Claw!"

Metroid Prime roars as Ben's large armored pal slashes right in to the frozen monster right before he can break free! Ben feels the tremor from the digimon attack before he grins and says," Alright he got him that time! "

Ben is correct as his Cyber Dragon friend collides right in to Metroid Prime with his powerful energy blade attack! The attack hits the foe hard enough to knock him out of the ice and leave a large crack in the top of its shell! The beast collides with another wall before landing on the floor; it does not seem to be moving. Ben steps forward to make sure before he grins and hopefully says,"

Wow, that attack must have hit him on the head. Maybe that was enough to finish it?"

Samus is wary before responding with," I do not think so, massive monsters like that do not go down that easily."

Ben shrugs before retorting with," Maybe, but who knows? Maybe it was, what the! The ground is shaking! Hay, and that things power level is getting even higher! Looks like all we did just made it mad!"

Ben is right as Metroid Prime gets back on its legs before giving off a loud roar that shakes the whole area! It then attacks the three once more with a missile barrage that is easily dodged. However this time as the missile blast in to the ground they seem to releases a poison gas like attack! Ben is closest to the gas and although he set up an energy shield he still feels dizzy. Ben coughs a bit before saying," Cough, just great I was caught off guard by that one. Have to, keep my focus."

Ben finds that his vision is getting blurry before Samus suddenly says," Watch out Ben its coming for you!"

Ben snaps his focus and says," Huh? Gah!"

Metroid Prime then fires its energy strings again and gets the distracted Enji warrior in the leg! Right away the massive monster hurls back Ben towards itself as it opens its month ready to devoir him whole! Geno-Wyrmmon sees his pal is moments from being chewed up before he franticly says," No boss! Blast it I have to move faster!"

Ben sees just how large Metroid Prime's teeth are before he says," Gah! There's no way I am going to let myself become dinner time for an ugly monster like you! After all I still have to achieve my dream! Metroid Prime I'll show you the power of one who is chosen to save the universe from darkness! Take this, my anger, my hatred, and all my sorrow! Eat this, Shinning Flare Slash!"

As Ben is about to entire the Phazon filled month of Metroid Prime he powers up his magic energy and surrounds it in to his Star Sword before slashing down in to the inside of the monsters mouth! That attack hit home as the beast roars out in pain as Ben brakes free and lands back near his friends. Samus sees Ben breathing hard before saying," Quick thinking there kid, come on attack the opening in its mouth while it's still in pain!"

Geno-Wyrmmon chuckles before responding with," Sound like a plan, open wide freak! Trinity Fury Cannon! "

As the Digimon's powerful energy attack heads right for Metroid Prime Ben and Samus attack as well with a Super Missile from Samus and an energy sword wave attack from Ben! The three attacks blast in to Metroid Prime hard and cause a massive explosion that lights up the area! When the smoke clears Metroid Prime is down on the ground with cracks all over its body, its eyes seem to be out as well. Ben sees just how many cracks his enemy has before he pumps his fist in to the air and says," Now that did it! Well, looks like the so-called invincible Metroid Prime was not so tough after all."

Samus sees Ben's increasingly confident grin before seeing Metroid Prime twitch and says," Don't celebrate just yet, that thing is just getting started."

Ben cringes before saying," Oh come on, most of its legs were shattered from that attack and I don't sense its energy any more. Huh, hey wait a minute! Never mind that, it's rising again, even more rapidly this time!"

Samus then hears a sound before quickly saying,"Get out of the way!"

Ben starts hearing this sound Whoa! What's going on!"

Just when the wielder of the Star Sword thought the battle was over, Metroid Prime begins to glow with an aura of Phazon! In the center of the monster, a Dark red evil light can be seen for a moment. Then, out of its exoskeleton form breaks out all over with large blue tentacles! Our three heroes get out of the way of one, as they seem to be spreading throughout the whole planet!

It then seems to absorb energy from everywhere on the world of SR-388, before it begins to lift into the air! The exoskeleton then is covered in a sphere of blue Phazon energy before shattering! When the dust clears a new figure is seen. This new figure looks like it could be a doppelganger of Samus, except that its armor is a pure black and blue combo and it has skeletal feet instead of boots.

Its design looks much more sinister than Samus as well expect Ben can spot that the new form of the monster has what seems like a human eyeball on its right hand and beneath the visor inhuman white eyes can be seen. This is the ultimate form of Metroid Prime, its Dark Samus form that it took after extracting the Phazon energy out of Samus during the battle of Tallon IV! In its most powerful form the monster gives a demonic laugh before unleashing its power!

The amount of energy that Metroid Prime is unleashing in this form is so great that the pressure almost blows Ben off his feet! Ben is completely caught off guard by his enemies sudden new form before he says," What the, it transformed! And now it looks like you Samus! What is going on? I thought it would transform to something much bigger."

Samus looks ready for anything before the bounty hunter sternly says," It may be smaller, but it's now far more powerful than it was before. Just great, this is the very worst scenario that can happen. When I destroyed the first Metroid Prime it tried to absorb the Phazon I had from my suit. I did not realize it at the time, but it had used that energy to reassemble itself to a dark form of me, with the majority of my skills at its disposal. I faced off against this Dark Samus on both the world of Dark Aether and the source of all Phazon, Phaaze. Sigh, in this form it's going to be very tricky to overcome.

I finally destroyed it for good and these Space crooks were so foolish, they brought it back! Now it's even more powerful than last time!"

Ben just has his energy flare up before he says," Don't worry Samus, this time we will destroy it once and for all! Hear that, Metroid Prime, hope you did not unpack your things cause you're going right back to oblivion to where you belong!"

To Ben's shock the monster just walks forward before having its energy surge up and unleashing a loud demonic sounding," Hehehe, MAwHAHA!"

Ben winces at just how evil that laugh is before he chuckles nervously and says," That was not the response I was looking for. Oh well. It won't be laughing for long when we are through. Hey, what the?

"Before Ben can even finish his speech Dark Prime surrounds itself with an aura of Phazon before launching itself at Ben so fast that he barely sees it coming! Before Ben can even raise his sword, the foe hits him with a powerful punch that sends him through the last standing wall!

Samus and Geno-Wyrmmon go in to attack Metroid Prime's back, but the monster is too fast and jumps high in the air before landing back on the ground behind them and with another powerful punch creates a shock wave of Phazon that blows them back! Ben gets back on his feet and begins to realize the danger of the situation before saying," Oh perfect, now it's as fast as it is strong. On top of that, unless my gear is busted again it seems to be giving off more radiation then an unstable reactor! Doesn't matter though, no matter how powerful you are, I won't lose to you!"

Ben then runs towards his enemy, while gathering his energy. He then summons two shadow clones to assist his charge. Metroid Prime attacks by creating a large pillar of pure Phazon to try and impale the charging hero, but it only hits one of the clones. Distracted by that, Ben takes the opening to hit the monster with a powerful slash from behind! Ben sees his enemy get launched in to the air before tensely remarking with,"

Let's see you laugh this one off! Ready Geno-Wyrmmon?"

Geno-Wyrmmon hastily answers with," Always boss!"

Samus sees the duo powering up before tensely shouting," No, wait!"

Ben can't hear the armored gunners comment as he is all ready focusing his power and saying," Shinryukenha!"

Just as Ben fires off his best energy blast his Digimon partner shouts out," Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Ben sees the two energy blasts heading right for their target before he confidently says," Ha, not so happy now, are you? Hey, what's going on?"

To Ben's horror, Metroid Prime just holds up its hand and absorbs both of the powerful energy attacks into it! Its aura then grows bigger, before firing blasts off Phazon all over the area! Our three warriors are barely able to get out of the way as the storm of attacks tears the room apart! Metroid Prime hovers into the air and seems to be laughing at our heroes. Ben steps back carefully before saying," How did that thing do that?"

Samus sighs before responding with," You can't beat at it just by blasting it, in this state the monster can handle most forms of energy with ease.. When it's in this state only Phazon energy can really harm it. However, this version seems to be much more controlled with its attacks. The X Parasites it's made out of must have used the data of the leftover Phazon to remember how the first one was beaten."

Ben grasps his blade tightly before saying," Are you sure about that, sounds a little farfetched to me."

Samus shrugs and answers with," Maybe, but you can't deny the facts. This is turning out to be one of my most challenging fights."

As she says this, Metroid Prime charges up its power before putting its hand on the ground. Soon, out of the grown pillars Phazon rises up! Samus sees the blue radioactive energy spreading across the entire planet before saying,"

No! It's starting to try and corrupt this world with Phazon! Even though it's made out of X-parasites, it still has the same mindset as its original. Be careful, Ben, this area might become radioactive soon to a level you can't defend against."

Ben grasps his fist tightly before saying," In that case, it's good I have a magic shield up, anyway. Good grief, it's bad enough that this thing is so strong. But I almost forgot that we still have that Ravxen nut to deal with. That Janus guy must still be fighting him; he seemed to be able to fight on that Dark Enji's level. However he did kill Rick, so I do not know whom I want to win. Ah, if I'm lucky they will wipe each other out. Oh well, first I have to find a way to beat this thing! Whoa!"

* * *

Ben realizes an energy blast is racing to him and just barley manages to deflecting it before resuming his desperate struggle. As the trio continues their struggle with the final form of Metroid Prime, Janus has been fighting against the extremely powerful Commander Ravxen on the outskirts of SR-388. Although the Bounty Hunter has been able to out maneuver the attacks of the "Phantom of Chaos" so far, none of his attacks seem to harm his mania foe either. In fact, Ravxen seems to be taking this whole thing as a game!

Ravxen continues trying to blast apart his uninvited guest before he chuckles darkly and taunts with," Well, now, my masked friend. Do you have any last words before you are blasted into tiny fragments?

Janus snorts before he instantly slashes in half an incoming energy blast and dryly retorts with," Ha, I have gotten out of worse messes than this. Come on, you think you can scare me when you're wearing that goofy mask?"

His opponent chuckles at this before dryly saying," The masked man mocks me for wearing a mask? That's rich!"

Janus chuckles before he fallows up and says," At least mine does not look like it belongs in some lame school play!"

Ravxen crosses his arms and venomously says," Well now, you're quite the bold one. I have heard you Zandalorin's were a warrior race and that your kind was one of the most powerful fighters in space. Of course you were also one of the most renowned for being the most arrogant species in the universe as well.

In fact, I do recall that was your kind not so ignorant that your world's leader, Grando Fett was it? Yes that's right, he declared war on the Lylat Kingdom by itself and as a result had that Kira Myers nearly decimate your race? Hahaha, what a funny story, it's such a riot!"

Janus merely responds with," I don't think the past matters much; I'm just a guy trying to make my way across the universe. Now if you don't mind, I just need to get something back in that lab and we can both go on our way."

Ravxen snickers before responding with," Oh, I am afraid I cannot allow that. It seems you do not seem to grasp whom you are dealing with. I have the reputation as one of the most powerful beings in this realm! I will not allow trash like you to mock me!

Now it's time for the act when you witness that I did not get to where I am today from talk alone, Bounty Hunter! Yes, time for a clown like you to see what true power is!"

Janus sees that in an instant his enemies eyes are glowing red before he says," Oh great, this is such a drag. "

With that Ravxen begins to glow with an aura of darkness before his power causes storm clouds to cover the sky! The ground shakes as a heavy wind blows past the two. "

Ravxen all of a sudden forms a psychotic grin before slowly saying," Now then, how should I kill you? I have so many ways to make you squirm, but I want to send the perfect message across space to let all know what fate lies to those who dare to mock me. Do you have a preferred way to die?"

Janus chuckles before smugly responding with," Yeah, not at all! "

Ravxen then wags his finger before cockily saying," But that won't do at all. If you can't make up your mind then I will just do it for you! Heh, it's time for the requiem of darkness to begin!"

Janus then gets in to a fighting stance before harshly snapping back with," I have my own song in mine!"

Ravxen sees the ninja like bounty hunter have his own energy blaze up before he snickers and snidely retorts with," Oh my, impulsive are we?

Janus takes out his two shoulder blades again and after charging up his power he throws a large Zandalor shuriken at Ravxen, looking amused from the attack, Ravxen just bats it away with his hand and sends it to orbit before saying,"

Haha! Those toys won't work on someone of my caliber! Now, I think it's my turn! Be gone, vermin!"

Janus sees the masked madman grasping his right hand before saying," Here it goes!"

Ravxen waves his hand as a powerful lightning bolt heads form the sky heading to Janus! At the same time, Ravxen fires an energy blast from his finger.

Janus shows his great speed by dodging the lightening attack, before redirecting the energy blast with his blade! Ravxen widens his eyes before saying," Well, you are quite the fast one. Then again, you are a Zandalor warrior, and since you are still alive, I presume you were one of the elite warriors?"

Janus is motionless before coldly responding with," What does it matter to you?"

Ravxen chuckles and responds with," Oh, really now, must you be so rude? Bah, your race never was much in the way with manners. Well, you got past the first act, but, frankly that was to be expected."

Janus leans down before saying," I'm getting tired of your yapping; I think I will slash you to pieces now!"

Janus dives in to attack Ravxen, but all of his blows are not able to make contact! As Ravxen continues to evade the ruthless warriors strikes he cackles maliciously once more before cockily saying," You may be fast bounty hunter, but not fast enough!"

Janus sees he continues to only hit air before he says," This guy is as tough as the rumors say."

Ravxen snickers at this and responds with," Did you really think I was just a laughing fool? Such foolishness! I am beginning to think your speed is your only talent. In that case. "

Ravxen puts up his hand and dark energy forms around it until it takes the shape of a giant Ax! Before he says," I think I'll put your head up on my wall as part of my hall of fools!"

Janus quickly responds with," Thanks but no, I like my head where it is."

Janus flash steps to avoid Raven's powerful strike. The impact of Ravxen's blow is so strong it creates a large impact! Not one to go easy Ra,vxen then uses his magic energy to lift large boulders from the ground and hurls them at Janus. This attack does not worry the Zandalor bounty hunter, as he just slashes them in half with his blades.

However, Ravxen steps up the assaults by also firing energy blasts at Janus from his fingers! "

Ravxen sees Janus moving at an even faster pace before he gleefully proclaims,"That's right, keep running! Run, run, run! Otherwise you will be well done!"

Janus sees that one of his enemies blasts nearly nick him before he says," This guy, he is something else all right! Oh, and just so you know, I can do much more than run fast! "

Ravxen responds with a chuckle before saying," Hahaha, well you're not doing a good job of showing it! Just try and out run this attack!"

Ravxen now forms two dark energy disks in both of his hands and throws them at Janus! Janus dodges them, as they ram into a boulder, but they just head back to him! Janus sees this before dryly saying," Dandy, their homing attacks."

Ravxen eyes Janus moving faster only for his attacks to keep on his tail before the Dark Enji gleefully says," Hahaah! That's right, your never outrun them! Tsc, making you suffer will entertain me greatly, but alas I do want to see if that Star Warrior is still around. Maybe I will hurry up your demise a little! Huh? What's that? Did I just get bitten by a flea? "

Ravxen turns around and sees that a platoon of Lylat solders had spotted him and had just opened fire! The platoon's commander aims his rifle right at the psychotic masked man's face before saying,"

It's one of those Dark Enji men! He is the highest threat level, so fire all weapons!"

Ravxen sees the soldiers aim for him before snickering at the troops before saying," Worthless inferior beings! No one likes a bunch of hecklers, so vanish! "

The soldiers all fire their weapons at Ravxen, but he just waves his hand and sends their attacks back at them! He then destroys the rest with a flick, to blast them to bits. He then turns back to Janus before grinning," Now where was I again? Oh that's right!"

Ravxen then shapes his energy into two swords of dark energy and after he grasps his self created weapons in a flash he appears in front of Janus! Ravxen slashes at the bounty hunter and his blades collide with Janus's and the impact creates a powerful shock wave!

However, Ravxen then kicks him hard in the chest and sends him straight to the ground! Janus quickly gets up and sees one of the Dark Enji's energy discs heading for him! He just barely gets out of the way as the disc slashes his leg! Janus just winces before he sees blood trickling down," Grr, it slashed through the Zandalor armor! What a drag, that's going to cost me a heavy paycheck. That's it I'm getting tired of those things; I think I will show you what I can do when I am serious. Howling Slash!"

Ravxen sees Janus once more having his blades glow before saying," Ha, trying a new trick, are we?"

Janus gathers his energy into his blades, before firing a double energy sword attack in the shape of an X! The attack destroys one of Ravxen's energy discs and causes the second one to go off course!

Ravxen narrows his eyes before saying," Not bad, you could not outrun them, so you could only destroy them. I must admit you are the first in a long time to entertain me for so long!"

Janus grasps his fist before strongly saying," Heh, now that you made me mad I'll do more than just that, I'll kill you!"

Ravxen just laughs loudly at this and skeptically says," Ha, what makes you think you can do that, when your attacks have yet to even phase my barrier of darkness?"

Janus just narrows his eyes before coldly saying," Talk is cheap, time to end this!"

Janus goes to attack Ravxen with his blades again, but can't hit him once more. Ravxen frowns as he dodges before saying," Your attacks are repetitious; you will never land a blow on me so just embrace your demise and I just might make your death relatively painless!"

Janus chuckles before he pauses and says," Oh really, what about now!

Ravxen sees Janus suddenly jump up before he hears something," Huh? No, I was careless!"

As Janus jumps out into the air Ravxen is shocked to see his own attack heading right for him! The dark Enji tries to avoid his attack, but the attack was right behind Janus and it's too late. The disc cuts into Ravxen's barrier and shatters both itself and the barrier! Ravxen sees the mass of energy fade before he says," Impossible! That maggot made me destroy my own barrier with my own attack? "

Janus quickly answers with," That's what you get for acting like a big shot!"

Ravxen suddenly widens his eyes and screams out," You!"

Before he is shocked to realize that he was able to be tricked, because with that one moment with his guard down, Janus dives right into Ravxen! However, at that moment Ravxen suddenly catches the blades with his hands! Ravxen hears Janus give a annoyed grunt before he cackles once more and says," Heheh, HAHAHA! You know you're right, my friend. I have not been taking this battle seriously enough. Thanks to my carelessness, you made me destroy my shield with my own attack! I cannot allow any worthless bounty hunter to make a fool of me!

You may have lasted a little longer in the show, but it's time you see what I can do when I take this seriously! It's time to take your curtain call!"

Janus suddenly feel immense energy weighing him down before he defiantly responds with," We will see about, Hey what the?"

Before he realizes what has happened, he finds that he has been immobilized by dark magic vines! It seems that Ravxen was using his speech to begin his attack right away! Janus tries to break free, but the vines bind him down. Janus struggles to break free only to feel even more intense pressure and Ravxen then says," Told you I was stepping up my performance. It's been fun, but I had enough of this, now it's time to die!"

With that, Ravxen punches Janus hard, so hard that he is sent flying several yards! Ravxen then flash steps to where Janus is about to land and then punches him again with a strong blow that sends the bounty hunter quickly to the ground! Ravxen then forms four dark energy blades and they hover around him as he descends to where Janus is. Ravxen raises his hands and relishes his opponents pain before saying," Ah, and now it's time for the final curtain call. You should have known better than to try and steal my show! Any last words dog?"

Janus just chuckles bitterly and says," Man, this guy is way too strong! I did not think I'd have to use this so soon. Oh well, it's now or never. Come to me, Tri-Edge!"

Ravxen gives a perplexed look before saying," What, Tri-Edge? Huh, I see. Nice try!"

Ravxen looks up in the air and sees Janus' space ship in the sky about to fire its main cannon! It then locks on and fires right on at Ravxen, but the dark being puts up his hand and takes his blades out before slashing the blast in half! Ravxen then glances back at his opponent and says,"

You really are so afraid of death that you bring in your ship? Ha, your toy will not change your fate!"

Janus just chuckles before cloying saying," Don't be so quick to judge, let me show you my biggest steal yet! It's time; transform now Tri-Edge Gundam!"

Ravxen hesitates before he says," Did you say Gundam?

Ravxen is amused as Janus gives the command to his ship for it to transform! The ship begins to transform before it takes the shape of a red and black mobile suit that resembles Janus himself. Janus then jumps into the air and onto his Gundam's hand before the cockpit opens and he gets into it. The Gundam eyes glow showing it's ready for battle. Ravxen sees how mobile the machine is before he says," Well, aren't you full of surprises? There were reports of one of the newest Gundam's being stolen from one of the Titan's weapon's center on that prison world, so you are the culprit, huh?"

Janus turns on the project speaker to chuckle through his mobile suit and says," Hey, if you're going to make it big in this universe, you have to have the latest gear! Let's see how you deal with this!"

Using the newly created mobile trace system that was being test run on the Tri-Edge Gundam, Janus controls the suit as if he was moving himself and uses the boosters on his mobile suit to quickly burst in to attack at Ravxen with his tri tipped beam saber!

However Ravxen is not impressed as he blocks the blade with his own! He then fires a powerful energy blast that blasts the Gundam in to the sky! Janus quickly stabilizes his Gundam before cursing," Oh come on! Fighting in the Tri-Edge Gundam should have tripled my power!"

Ravxen forms a wicked smile before responding with," Oh, it did, Bounty Hunter. And I must say I am impressed you are able to move at such a speed even while in that mobile suit.

However, like I said, I am tired of this act and no matter what toy you use you cannot escape your destiny!"

Janus takes a deep breath before saying," This guy, the only option left is. Hey wait, I think I can find a way to get him out of the way. Ravxen, you're as strong as they say, but it's time I ditch this show! Tri-Beam!"

Ravxen sees the Gundam begin to glow before he emits a," What is it now? His power is rising rapidly. Heh, is this your last stand? In that case, let's see what your final act holds! Huh, what is this? I can sense that energy. Could it be, the key fragment? But it was not in that area before. Unless, bah, those foolish pirates did not even figure out what they were playing with!"

Suddenly Janus takes out his blades in the cockpit and charges his magic energy. The Tri-Edge Gundam was designed to channel the power of its pilot and it begins to glow as well! Soon a cannon comes out of its chest along with two other ones on its hands, and they form a massive yellow energy beam! Ravxen is locked on and the blast fires right into the distracted madman!

Ravxen just goes to bat it away, but the blast is more powerful than he anticipated and he is blasted to the ground! The two had made their way to where Ridley blasted open the ground before and Ravxen is hurled into the crater and is having more difficulty getting free of the attack than he thought! Ravxen is more than a little annoyed at being pushed back before he rasps out,"

Grr, I should have put more effort to avoid this attack. Ha, you have been such fun, but after this I will rip you and your toy to pieces! Then I can finally get what I came for this world for!"

Janus just bluntly responds with," Not so fast! I am just getting started! Let's have an encore!"

Ravxen blurts out a," What? "

To Ravxen's shock, Janus fires off another Tri Beam canon attack and the blast collides with the first one to push Ravxen further downward! He then fires again and again to keep pushing Ravxen back! As the blast gets bigger and bigger, Ravxen finds itself harder to get out of it! Ravxen yells out in outrage before saying," That Mobile suit keeps firing off shots at this level of power? Grr, although it can't destroy me at this level I still can't get of its path. You can't hold me back forever and once I get off this attack, say goodbye!"

Janus laughs and says," I will say goodbye to you! Take a good look at where you are heading Dark Enji!"

Ravxen suddenly hears a new noise before he says," What, impossible!"

Ravxen takes a look and sees that the blast is pushing him straight to the core of the planet! Ravxen can only look shocked before saying, "The core of this planet? You were leading me all this time? Heh, HAHA! My, it seems you tricked me again, to pull the strings of the puppeteer takes quite a bit of shrewdness bounty hunter. You are not only strong, but a smart bounty hunter. Very well, you win this round.

But you better hope you never see me again! If I ever see you again I will blast you apart cell by cell! Enjoy your victory over my ego, Bounty hunter, just remember that your life will be swallowed by the darkness and you will feel eternal misery! "

Ravxen just laughs as he is blasted into the planet's core and a massive explosion breaks out of it! Janus pauses to make sure his opponent is not back in his face, and after seeing that the dark energy levels are down he shrugs and says," Tsc, I am going to die anyway some day, so whatever. That guy was such a hassle, I am not even sure I killed him. Let's see, I am picking up some rather high Phazon ratings back where this battle started. Good, I still have a good chance of getting Phazon data and getting my pay. Man, I better be fast or that nut might try and blow up this planet. "

* * *

And so Janus heads back to where the fight between Ben and the others against Metroid Prime is raging on. Ever since it transformed to its Dark Samus form, the monster seems to have become impossible to damage! As the battle has been going on Phazon seems to be covering the whole area. Ben sees that a lot of the area around him is starting to look acidic before he says," This thing is a true monster, it seems to absorb energy attacks and close range moves will just bounce off it! But there has to be some way of winning!"

Samus sighs before solemnly responding with," The best way to beat it is to use its own energy attacks against it. It seems to have better reflexes then the last one but, it's still are best chance at taking it down before it takes down us, and everyone else in this sector."

Ben nods before responding with," Sounds like it's worth a shot. Uh oh, it's about to attack again!"

Ben is correct, as Metroid Prime seems to fire a shatter shot like attack of Phazon energy covering the entire area! Ben is able to slash the attacks heading his way and defend Samus while G-Wyrmmon uses his armor to soften the blows. Not letting up, Metroid Prime changes it to an imitation of Samus's morph ball form and rolls fast to the way of our heroes. Ben is ready though, and blocks with his Star Sword!

Ben is pushed back a few feet but is able to knock the monster back and throws his blade like a boomerang to collide into Metroid Prime, and to everyone's surprise the attack manages to hurt it!"

Samus notices the cut across the glowing monster before turning to the rookie Enji and saying," Ben, your weapon was able to hurt it, even if it was a small mark; it still was able to damage it."

Ben emits a small grin before saying," Well, the Star Sword is supposed to be a weapon from the celestial ones that was part of the downfall of the supreme god of darkness, Shin Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron. I guess it was more than just a story after all."

Samus eyes the golden blade closely before adding," Maybe this celestial power is something other than Phazon that can damage Metroid Prime! I think it's our best option that we have now. "

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance before saying," Well, I won't give up now and I had enough of this thing so here we go. Can you guys cover me?"

Geno-Wyrmmon nods before replying with," Don't worry, boss I'll let you have your shot!"

Samus just aims squarely on the Phazon producing threat and says," Get ready."

Metroid Prime is furious that it was harmed and fires off a blast from its energy cannon. The three get out of the way of the energy blast as it goes through and destroys the research lab further. Samus then fires a volley of missiles and Geno-Wyrmmon fires off his particle cannons at Metroid Prime, but the monster creates a barrier of Phazon to negate it.

However, this distracts the Dark Samus long enough for Ben to jump high in the air with his Sword drawn! As he prepares to slices the monster in half, it sees Ben approaching and to his surprise at the last second splits into two!

The two Dark Samus hover into the air before turning into four! These "Dark Echoes" seem to be like shadow clones and begin to go to each side of the area before powering up! Ben cringes at the site of seeing hostile energy rising all around him before he says," Just perfect , now this thing can do shadow clones too?"

Samus looks around quickly before saying," It may seem hopeless, but those copies are not as strong as the true Metroid Prime, a strong hit will destroy the replicas."

Geno-Wyrmmon tries to fire off a attack only to find his target gone before he can blink till he groans and says," Maybe so, but it looks like it will be hard, they are all moving so fast! "

Ben sees half of his attackers looking ready to strike before he says," Just wait for them to attack and go for it. Here they come! Huh?"

Ben sees one of the Dark Samus ' about to fire its Phazon cannon when it is hit from a blast of light ! Ben sees that the blast came from a large two-headed bird in the sky; on that bird is Captain Cless and his squad! Also, on the bird is a man with blue hair wearing a hat and he is holding a book.

This is Klarth F. Lester, a talented summoner and the last member of Cless's squad. After Janus blasted Lexaeus away, Cless met up with Suzu and Klarth and they decide the fastest way to catch up with Ben was for Klarth to summon the spirit of light, the two headed holy bird Asuka, to help them get there faster. Cless and the others land to where the trio are. Ben sees his allies land before he grins and says," Captain Cless! You made it!"

Cless nods before responding with," Hey there Ben, sorry we were late. Ran into one of those crazy Dark Enji."

Ben looks shocked before responding with," Another one? They must really want Metroid Prime for themselves."

Mint then sees all of the Metroid Primes give off demonic laughs before looking mortified and reacting with," So this is Metroid Prime? Why does it resemble Samus?"

Samus sighs before saying," The short story is that the first one stole my power as it was dying to reform itself. This is its most powerful form, so be careful."

Klarth grasps his long brown hat tightly before responding with," No kidding, we could sense its power all the way from the ship! I am impressed you guys did so well this far."

Ben then takes a deep breath before saying," Captain, the celestial energy my Star Sword gives out seems to hurt it so I have been trying to slash it until it summoned these clones to assist it. Now it's tricky just not becoming radioactive Swiss cheese. "

Suzu just grasps her blades tightly before saying," If that is the case, then we will join in the attack to divide its attention."

Cless then powers up before saying,"Get ready Ben, this is going to be close."

The brown haired man just gets in to a fighting stance and says," Right!"

Chester then gets his bow ready before he chuckles and says," This is going to be a blast, one way or another."

And so with his new allies ready to help, the fight continues. All of the Dark Samus attack but the Enji Knights of the 16th squad are well trained and avoid most of its attacks. In the chaos of the battlefield, Ben is able to detect the higher power of the true Metroid Prime, but the monster sees him coming and fires off another barrage of Phazon blasts!

However Cless, Suzu, and Geno-Wyrmmon join Ben and deflect most of the attacks back, giving him the opening he needs. Suzu throws a bunch of shurikens at the monster to catch it off guard and as it blasts these attacks out of the way, Ben finally hits it and slashes it across the chest!

The sword slices through the monster's defenses and leaves a gash across its chest; this causes Metroid Prime to go ballistic, as it blasts everyone back with a massive Phazon wave! As Ben is smashed in to a wall yet again he grimaces before saying,"

That did it all right. Well could have gone better, but at least that hurt it."

Samus nods before responding with," Good work, Ben, just one more blow and that should , hey watch out!"

Ben then suddenly sees a blue light flash up before saying," Huh, Whoa! "

To Ben's shock, all of a sudden, Phazon tentacles break out of the ground and drag him into the air! Metroid Prime then fires more tentacles from its hand and begins firing Phazon right into Ben's body!

Cless sees a flash of light before he tensely says," Hey! What is that thing doing?"

Geno- Wyrmmon hears Ben screaming out in pain before he says," That freak seems to be forcing that blue stuff into the boss!"

Samus suddenly has bad memories dwell up before saying," No! This is bad. It must have seen Ben as a true threat to it and is now trying to corrupt him with Phazon! The first Prime was able to take control of Ghor, Rundas and Gandrayda and turn them into its slaves. It tried to control me as well, but I was able to destroy it before the Phazon eroded my brain. Fight it Ben!"

Geno-Wyrmmon nods and adds," You heard Samus, Boss! Don't let that thing mess with your head!"

Ben can't even hear his friends, since his entire body is being invaded with toxic energy! As Ben struggles just to cling on to his mind he screams out," AHH! It's like my whole body is on fire! Everything is starting to look blue."

Ben can see Metroid Prime looking delighted as it gives out a loud," Ghahaha!"

Ben starts to see his hand turn blue till he grasps it tightly and says," No! I came this far, I refuse to let it end here! There is no way I am going to let this freak turn me into its puppet! I am Ben Auro, the guy who is going to become one of the greatest Enji! I will never give up! SO take this!"

Cless realizes that the light aura around Ben is growing immensely before he steps back and says," Ben's Power! It's getting stronger."

Archie then sees a flash of light before she points forward and says," Hey look!"

To everyone's amazement, Ben begins to power up, and at the same time his Star Sword begins to glow. Soon Ben is surrounded with an aura of light and it burns away the Phazon that is being sent into him.

Metroid Prime tries to send more, but Ben then goes all out and sends a wave of his energy into it, causing its tentacles to burn and itself to recoil in pain! Ben holds up his Star Sword as it turns into two blades once more, showing that he is in his max power state! Samus was not expecting this and quickly scans Ben's energy before saying," What happened?"

Geno-Wyrmmon roars proudly before saying," I saw that look in the boss' eyes before! Only one person got away in one piece when the boss acted like this!"

Cless then chuckles before saying," So he was able to power up to break free and instead sent his energy into Metroid Prime to harm it. Heh, I see why Cloud talks so highly of Ben, I knew there was something in his eyes when he went through the exams that made me have faith in him."

Everyone remains on edge as Ben glares right at his enemy with a deadly serious face before coldly saying," Alright, Metroid Prime, if you can hear me listen up! I had enough of looking at your ugly face, so it's time to say goodbye!"

Hearing that, the monster is furious and surrounds itself in Phazon, before charging at Ben! However, this time Ben shocks it by not only blocking its punch, but countering with his own! The force of his blow hits the creature hard in the chest and it is sent hard to the floor before quickly getting back up again.

Now, absolutely livid, it creates three new Dark Echoes and sends them at Ben, but he just calmly takes out his swords and begins to walk towards the real one. As the clones are about to strike, he flashes by them in a burst of speed and slashes them all to bits!

Continuing to walk towards the Dark Samus Ben gives the chaotic entity a look so harsh that it flinches, the monster seems to be showing signs of fear for the first time, before charging up all of its power and putting it into its cannon! Ben sees the energy around his enemy grow by the second before he says," That won't save you. I think it's time for you to go away for good! Shining Flare Storm! "

Metroid Prime fires its cannon at full power and the massive Phazon energy wave heads right for Ben! However, Ben prepares his own attack and his two blades turn into massive pillars of light! Ben blocks the Phazon wave with one of the blades and begins to charge through it!

Putting everything he has in to this charge, he is able to absorb the Phazon into his blade and uses it to power up his own attack! He finally breaks through to the mortified dark Samus, by breaking his charged up blade through the monster's cannon! He then goes for a decisive attack and slices into it with a powerful sword combo combining Phazon and celestial energy in to his attacks! After ending his combo Ben lands on the ground and Metroid Prime turns around.

At first, it looks like it is going to attack, before it realizes something; it has been slashed through both horizontally and vertically! Metroid Prime cries out one last time before it falls in to four halves and breaks apart into Phazon fragments that blow away with the wind!

Ben makes sure that his enemy is dead before he powers down and walks over to his friends as they all run up to him he chuckles before saying," Well, that's one less monster that we don't have to worry about."

Cless laughs at this and says," Nice work there, Ben! I honesty though I would have to go all out but, seems you handled this battle fine. "

Samus takes a deep breath before saying," I must say, you show you have some real skill there kid."

Ben looks relived before he says," Thanks Samus."

Geno-Wyrmmon just runs over to Ben and is about to slap his pal a high five before remembering that in his current form that might launch him far. He then chuckles and says," That was great, boss! Wait until everyone hears about this! Man, I am glad that is over, using this form is exhausting! Oh!"

After saying that, Geno-Wyrmmon transforms back to Hiryuumon, as if on cue. Hiryuumon just wipes some sweat, and stray rocks off his face before saying," Man, I am really starving now! Can we have dinner soon?"

Mint sees the Phazon around the area eroding before she smiles and says," It looks like everything went according to plan, right Cless?"

Cless looks at the sky to see a few small spaceships taking off before he responds with," Seems like it Mint."

Ben then realizes something and tensely says," Wait a minute, what happened to the Dark Enji? That Ravxen guy is still around and he is even more powerful than Metroid Prime!"

As the other Enji look uneasy all of a sudden an amused voice chips in with," Oh I would not worry about that guy for a while.

Ben gets alarmed as he darts around to say," It's you! "Everyone turns around and sees Janus standing on the rubble of the area. In his hand is a disc! Ben and co our shocked to see Janus casually throwing the green data disc between his hands before Ben widens his eyes and says,"

Janus! You were able to defeat Ravxen?"

Janus chuckles before wryly responding with," Well, not exactly. Let's just say I got him out of the way for now. In any case, I must thank you guys. If it weren't for you Enji Knights being so noisy I would not have been able to take the last sample of true Phazon for myself."

Samus looks at the other bounty hunter carefully before saying," What do you want with that? You think you can control its power?"

Janus laughs at this and responds with a smug," Hah, I don't need this juice for power, like hell I am going to risk going bonkers over a power boost. I don't know to be honest, but it's worth a lot of money and that' all the reason I need to make sure I get the job done!"

Ben grasps his fist angrily and says," Bounty Hunter! You think I am just going to let the guy who killed Rick just walk away? Think helping us once and erase your crimes? Forget it!"

Janus just laughs at seeing the anger in Ben's eyes before lazily saying," What, this again? I told you it was just business. "

Ben then gets upset before saying," Maybe for a rotten crook like you, but ever since my cousin Max inspired me to be a hero, things like justice mean something to me!"

Janus just puts his free hand on his head before he leans over and says," Max eh? Hahaha!"

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," What's so funny? You better not be mocking my cousin. He is one of the greatest Enji of all!"

Mint clears her throat before whispering out," Um, Cless? Which Enji is Ben talking about?"

Cless looks curious before responding with," I am not sure, I know I heard the name Max before."

Ben sighs before he says," Max is in a deep cover mission Captain Cless, so he is not around much. Still, he is risking everything on the line for the sake of what's right, I know no matter how hard a job that must be its worth it to bring peace. "

Janus just laughs even louder and harsher before he goes on with," HAHAHA! You really are clueless! It only took me a second to peg you as one of those blind saps! "

Ben turns red before he snaps back with," You're the one that is clueless! You may be strong, but you're a coward who has no warrior's pride! A petty self serving jerk who only looks out for himself and hides behind a mask understands nothing! "

Janus just points at his face and says," First of all, my mask is badass and you know it Enji. Think I am going to be an idiot and let threats see my face to try and locate me? Listen kid, all hanging on to your pride does is get you killed! Peons who believe the first nice thing they say are the ones who don't understand a damn thing! "

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly before responding with," Quiet! I won't let you go on with your cocky little attitude, you're going down! Arg! "

Ben tries to run to fight Janus, but collapsed after using too much of his Magic energy. Janus sees Ben's right shoulder spaz before he snickers and responds with," Looks like you are out of gas, kid. "

Ben grasps his arm and as he feels another surge of pain ripple across his body he winces and says," Blast it, I used up all of my power against Metroid Prime."

Samus then targets Janus before saying," Don't worry Ben; I have a few questions I want to ask this guy."

Cless nods before adding," And I won't allow a wanted bounty hunter to escape on my watch!"

Janus sees the other Enji getting ready to attack before he just sighs and says," Man you guys are a real drag, seriously! You know, instead of being worried about little old me, maybe you guys should be worrying about making it out of here yourselves?"

Ben eyes the masked man carefully before saying," What are you talking about? Huh, hey the ground is shaking! Is that, the alarm?"

Everyone is caught off guard as more and more alarm sounds ring out before a female computer voice says," The final defense has been breached! All personnel evacuate, as the area will now self-destruct in five minutes!"

Ben sees Samus grasp a fist before the hero clad in a power suit angrily says," I knew it! They just love trying to blow me up! When will they learn that they just killed most of their own by doing this?"

Janus just laughs before he says," Looks like you guys have bigger things to worry about. Well, I got what I came for, so I think I will take my leave. Come Tri-Edge! "

He snaps his fingers and his Gundam comes to him. Cless sees the mobile suit before he widens his eyes and says," That's the Tri-Edge Gundam! So you were the one who stole it from the Titan's weapons base on Oovo Six! You are raiding Space Pirates and Lylat bases alike, whose side are you on. Arrogant enough to think you can take on the universe? "

Janus just snickers before responding with," Sides are overrated, and it's not being brash when you can put your mouth where your money is Enji. And with that, the interview is over! Later chumps! "

With that, he flash steps in to his mobile suit before it transforms back into its space ship form and blasts out of the area. Ben sees the custom spaceship become a dot in seconds before he curses," No, he got away!"

Samus hears a barrage of explosions before hastily saying," There will be another time, right now we have to get out of here."

Ben sees the entire area start to become unstable before he sighs and says," You're right."

With that, Samus and Cless call their ships and in two minutes they arrive, the two ships then quickly blast out of the planet's atmosphere, before the bomb in the Space Pirate base goes off.

It seems they had quite a self-destruct feature on their ship as it explodes and causes a powerful nuclear blast that could have wiped out a major city! On the Lylat warship the Olympus, Samus docks in the bay to check on Ben one more time. Samus sees that Ben is sore but all right before walking up to him and saying," Well, it looks like the mission was completed."

Cless is going over a summary report before he nods and says," Yes, our scanners show that one or two Space pirate escape pods may have gotten away, but with their major operations ruined, I doubt they will be any threat now. We had some casualties, but it could have been worse. Samus Aran, I must thank you on behalf of the Lylat Kingdom for all of your help. If it was not for you, we would have not even known the Space Pirates were up to anything on SR-388."

Ben chuckles tensely before saying," Well you guys were going to look for me on this world anyway, right?"

Cless laughs and says," Well, yes but, err, you know. You might have not run into the pirates or something."

Samus looks at Ben before saying," Well, this kid is resourceful. He might have been able to hold out on his own, most likely not, though."

Ben cringes before he mutters out," Hey! Ah forget it. Mister Samus, I want to thank you for everything, if you did not help me and Hiryuumon against those Metroids back there we would have not have made it this far."

Samus just chuckles and fondly says," You're a better Enji than I thought you were at first, Ben. One thing though, did you just call me mister?"

Ben turns red before piping out," Err, yes. Why are you a robot?"

Samus nearly face palms before flatly saying," Sigh, no. I'm a woman, idiot."

Ben, and many of the others look dumbfounded before saying," Wait, what!"

With that Samus presses a button on her visor and she begins to glow! When the light fades Ben is shocked to find a beautiful women with long blond hair and wearing a skintight blue body suit! Samus puts her hand on her right hip and chuckles before saying,"

See. You really thought I was an android?"

Ben can't help but look at Samus in awe before he nervously clears his throat and mumbles out," Err, well no, it's just that at first that,. Hiryuumon why didn't you tell me she was a she!"

Hiryuumon cringes at the intensity of Ben's tone before he says," Hey, I can't get a scent with that fancy suit on her, boss!"

Samus sighs and says," It's okay; I don't really take it off much so I won't make too big of a deal of it. Hey, Ben?"

Ben remains on edge as he says," Yes, Samus?

Samus shocks Ben by having her face soften before she says," You're not so bad of a fighter. Just remember to never stop believing in what your dreams are."

Ben grasps his fist with determination before he says," Right!"

Samus crosses her arms and says," Well, I have a lot of things to do, later. "

With that Samus winks at Ben before waving goodbye and going back in to her ship before it lifts off and goes into space. Ben just takes everything in before he smiles wildly and says,"

Wow, she was as pretty as Lisa and Lacus. Hehe, wait until Doug and James hear this!"

Cless sees how excited Ben is before he sighs and says," Ah, to be young."

Chester just playfully punches Chess on the shoulder and responds with," Hey wait, we are not that old Cless."

Cless rubs his shoulder before he goes up to Ben and says," Anyway Cloud and the others were going to meet us back at Hallow Bastion so we might as well get going."

Ben grins Right! Ha, this might have started off as a bad day, but it turned out great! I became friends with Samus. Got a new Crystal shard for the Star Sword, and thrashed a bunch of bugs and their monster Metroid Prime. I bet even that hardnosed snob Commander Kira will have to admit I did well. Ah, I wonder though, both that Janus guy and that Ravxen guy."

They're both powerful, much more than I am. That won't stop me though, just got to keep training! Ah, I'm starving, come on Hiryuumon, let's get some food!"

Hiryuumon looks excited before replying with," I was hoping you'd say that, I am about ready to eat a horse! "

* * *

And so Ben and Hiryuumon go off to eat a victory meal. However, they are not the only ones who got what they wanted in this mission. Back on the Tri Edge ship, as it cruises through hyper space, Janus is giving the last Phazon sample to his droid partner T3-X5, who is checking its authenticity. After a minute of in-depth multi analyses the robot's eyes glow green before saying,"

"This article is genuine sir, our mission was a success."

Janus leans back on his chair and laxly says," Ah, that's good. After all this it would be a real drag not to get paid for all the work I did."

T3-X5 then turns to his master and says," I just have one question sir."

Janus chuckles before responding with," I ask you the questions, but whatever.

The thin droid then says," Sir as I scanned your battles today I noticed that you had a good opportunity to steal that Star Sword from the Enji known as Ben Auro. Yet you did not even try."

Janus shrugs and laxly says," What's your point?"

T3-X5 emits a sigh before going on with," My point sure is that the Star Sword is a valuable item worth ten times the money from our mission."

Janus chuckles before he wryly says," Maybe, but all those Enji were with him and that Samus too. Even I don't want to push my luck when I had the target to secure."

T3-X5 scans the armored man before saying," Oh, really sir? Are you sure it's not because according to your profile history Ben Auro is listed as y,"

Janus laughs loudly again before he suddenly snaps out with," As a naïve idiot you pile of scrap! I don't need you telling me what I should do! I just keep you along because I need someone to keep track of everything. If you keep asking unnecessary questions you'll soon find yourself in the scrap heap, understand?"

T3-X5 pauses for a second before complying with," Completely sir, that is all."

* * *

Janus nods before saying," Good. Heh, that Ben. I never thought he would have already became this powerful. But even if it's no mistake that his name is now on the profile list, even if he really is chosen by some holy being to play the chosen hero, he still just seems like some stupid idiot to me. Hah, as if anyone who does not understand anything can really change anything, talk about one big joke. Oh well, time to cash a check. "

As the Tri-Edge blasts through hyper space to get its owner some money, another ship descends onto the surface of planet SR-388.

* * *

It is the Dark Enji's ship! Axel and Lexaeus have healed from their battle and are now searching the ruins of the space Pirate ship for commander Ravxen. "

Axel surveys the damage to the landscape and sees only the charred remains of the Space Pirates base before he sighs and says," Oh man, this is such a downer. I never thought that Metroid Prime would go and be defeated by a bunch of pathetic Enji! What a bad time to take a nap!"

Leaxeus shrugs and responds with," If it could not even beat a bunch of worthless Enji, then it was not worth bringing to our leader, I am more concerned that I cannot sense Commander Ravxen's magic energy."

Axel looks around before saying," I know, it's weird. I mean all of those Enji combined could not be enough to beat him so what happened? Did he leave on his own? Hey, wait I sense something! Is it him?"

The two dark Enji turn around and see a bunch of blue particles floating in the air. However, soon the particles form together to reform itself as Metroid Prime! It seems Ben's attack only broke it into fragments and did not completely destroy it. Axel sees their primary target grasp its hands before he raises an eyebrow and say," Metroid Prime?"

Leaxeus hears the Phazon monster unleash an angry roar before he says," That is not the form I expected, but that is the same kind of power that I sensed before we went to the healing tanks."

Axel gets excited before he says," Well well, looks like this mission might be a victory after all! Come here monster!"

Seeing the two, Metroid Prime begins to power up with its Phazon energy and the two dark Enji take out their weapons before Axel aggressively says,"

Well, looks like it does not want to come quietly. That's okay; I needed to take out some stress anyway!"

Before anyone can move all of a sudden a voice full of malice booms out," Neither of you shall touch it, IT'S MINE!"

Leaxeus freezes before saying," What the? Commander Ravxen?"

Axel turns to the right before he says," Where is he, whoa!"

As the two are wondering where they head the echoing voice of the third dark Enji, they get their answer as the ground beneath then is blown apart. A very angry looking Ravxen emerges! He does not look happy and his power is so strong his dark Magic energy completely eclipsed Metroid Prime's! It seems that he put up another Darkness aura barrier to protect himself from the extreme heat of the core. Axel sees Ravxen looking psychotic before he says,"

Commander Ravxen? What happened to you?"

Ravxen growls angrily and says," Oh, some clown caught me off guard and blasted me into this planet's core for a while. I swear I will make him suffer, if I ever see him again!"

Axel looks dazed for a second before saying," You got blasted into the core and you're still alright? A world's core is too hot even for me!"

Ravxen chuckles before shrewdly saying," What can I say, except for I am special! It takes much more than a little heat to keep me out of the show!

Ah, good I raced here when I sensed that this thing was still alive. So you are Metroid Prime are you not?

I sense your power is vast. What a pity, at first I was going to use you as a pet. But I finally know why I could not find the key fragment before. Those foolish space bugs did not even realize that the thing they used for the core of the new Metroid Prime was the same Key Fragment! And so I must say that I will have to destroy you utterly to retrieve it."

The Dark Samus does not take Ravxen for real and gives off another demonic laugh before firing a full power Phazon cannon blast at the dark Enji. However, Ravxen is not playing around anymore and just bats it away! Right away he flash steps behind Metroid Prime before, with one strike of his arm, slashes off its cannon arm with his bare hand!

He then instantly stabs it in the chest with his other arm before it can even comprehend what is going on!

Ravxen just licks his lips before cruelly spewing out," Too bad for you, but I have run out of patience! You may have formidable power, monster. But you are just a mindless beast created out of a random magic spell ages ago. Something like you has no chance against the true master of darkness! Now then it's time for you to go away for good!"

Metroid Prime gives off one last," GRHAAA! "

Before Ravxen envelops it with his power and incases it in a crystal of darkness. With the snap of his figures it explodes and Ravxen begins to absorb its remains unto himself! Metroid Prime is completely destroyed this time and all that remains is a glowing red crystal. The man with the title of the Phantom of Chaos eagerly grasps this blood colored gem before bursting out with," HAHAHA! Ah, that almost makes this all worthwhile. I feel so good right now, I do not even think I will punish you two for losing to those Enji Maggots."

Leaxeus looks at his superior in awe before saying," Commander, once again you show why you are one of our best warriors."

Axel chuckles tensely before replying with," Same here Ravxen, no doubt about it. Can I ask a question, though? You have been after these things for a while now and I am dying to know, what are they for anyway?"

Ravxen turns to his cohorts and says," Oh I suppose it would not hurt to throw you two a bone. These key fragments are relics from the battle against the supreme god of darkness. It's said that when all of the fragments are whole they can form the key to a great power. That is why Xehamaru is also after them."

Axel snorts before responding with," You think Sithantos will try and attack us to retrieve them?"

Ravxen responds by cackling once more before he responds with," Oh I doubt that, after all, if Xehamaru wants his plans to come true he will be come knocking to my door soon enough. Haha, in the end no matter what happens this universe will only head to one final act. The Carnival of darkness that will bring about the end of these pathetic mortals and their foolishness! "

Wow! So much is going on! Ben was able to make it out of this alive, but it seems the bad guys got what they wanted too? Just what is Ravxen planning and how will these be related to Weil and Xehamaru 's own plans? Find out next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next chapter Ben is recovering from his big adventure on SR-388. However, this does not mean nothing is going on! Brad Fowltror in his desire to be known as the most powerful fighter in the universe now calls the number one rookie Ezan Kaiba to a match! Will Brad crush Ezan as easily as he crushed Ben or will Ezan prove once again why he is called the super elite?

Wow, I did not expect to get this chapter done so fast. I do not think the next one will come as fast because, A, Finals are rearing their ugly head and that will slow things down. B, both my arms and my computer will break if I type too long too fast. Things will go on schedule thou. Oh, just so people know, Janus is not someone I just made up and decided to add it. He may seem random, but he has an important role in this story. Until next time

Till next time in chapter 41: Struggle Between Rivals! The Hot Blooded Juggernaught VS The Cold Master Tactician!


	41. Chapter 41: Rumbling Rivals!

Tales of Cosmic wars

__**_Chapter 41: Rumbling Rivals! The Hot Blooded Juggernaught VS The Cold Master Tactician!_**

Ah, got another one done before the holidays. My spell check is acting a little strange lately so there might be a few more errors but I will correct everything once finals are done. Enjoy!

Last time, on Tales Of the Cosmic Wars Ben, Samus and the others faced off against the newly reborn Metroid Prime. It was powerful, especially after it transformed into its ultimate form of Dark Samus. After being put into a Phazon bind, Ben reached deep down and unleashed his full power! Thanks to the celestial energy in Ben's Star Sword he had become immune to Phazon corruption and after a powerful combo attack that put an end to the monstrosity from planet Phaaze!

However, the victory party would have to wait, as the Bounty Hunter Janus appeared to gloat at our heroes for him! It seems Janus had come to the world of SR-388 on a job to steal the last data on Phazon from the space Pirates. As our heroes were struggling, Janus faced off against the deadly Commander Ravxen. Although powerful in his own right, the Zandalor warrior was still not strong enough to match the insane dark Enji's unreal power, even after fighting in the stolen Tri-Edge Gundam!

Still, he was able to trick the masked villain and blast him into the core of the planet! Not one to miss a chance, Janus blasted off into hyperspace before Ben and the other Enji could catch him, leaving Ben confused at just what's Janus's deal. In any case, Ben was happy that he survived this insane ordeal of being warped to a random world. After Ben parted ways with Samus, ( but not before being blown away at finding out she was a she.)

Ben went with his Digimon friend for a victory meal over his victory over Metroid Prime while on his way to rejoin Cloud and his friends. Little did he know though that Metroid Prime had not truly been defeated! At the wreckage of the Space Pirate ship the two dark Enji Axel and Leaxeus were searching the area for Ravxen when they found Metroid Prime reforming itself!

Although the two were more than happy to try and capture it, their attack was halted by the emergence of a furious and unharmed Ravxen! It seems that not even getting blasted into a planet's core is enough to harm this mysterious figure, it just made him angry! To his comrade's surprise, Ravxen revealed that this Metroid Prime was made from one of the ominous "Key Fragments" that both he and Xehamaru have been looking all over the universe for! Ravxen shows the true depths of his power, when he easily crushes Metroid Prime and destroys every particle of it before taking the key fragment crystal for himself!

What are these odd key fragments and what role does it and Ravxen himself have in today's chapter? Well, just maybe we will now find out!

* * *

Meanwhile, as all of this has been going on events, are unfolding back on the main world of the order of Sithantos, Ormus. In the Ormus cathedral, Xehamaru has just begun speaking with the president of the United Zeon federation, Weil Zabi to discuss the details of their combined attack on the Lylat world of Cetra. The hologram image of the Zeon leader appears before Xehamaru. As the fallen Enji sees his "partner in crime" appears he gives a polite smirk before saying,"

Greetings mister president, I hope you are feeling well. I assume that everything is going according to plan on your end?"

Weil smokes a cigar before responding with," Yes, our fleet is ready to meet your forces at the meeting point. I'm sending you my 8th fleet under the command of my brother- in- law, Dozle Zabi, along with one of Craft's elite warriors. I think her name was Leviathan or something.

Oh yes, and my head of weapons development, Azrael Tarkin, will also be taking an interest in this invasion. Seems he wants to test his newest creation out and he also was ranting about studying the unique traits of this planet."

Xehamaru chuckles before he retorts with," Ah, so he is also aware of the world of Cetra's: "special qualities". I cannot say I blame him. After all I am also am eager to find something of interest on that world."

Weil narrows his eyes before he gruffly says," Listen here, Xehamaru! This invasion is going to cost me a lot of money and it's one of the Lylat Kingdoms core worlds, so it's going to be a big hassle be successfully occupied. You better not be wasting my time and money so you can just get some ancient artifact!"

Xehamaru sighs before lightheartedly saying," Really now, have I ever steered you wrong before? I assure you this is all the beginning of my end game plan that will crush the pathetic Lylat Kingdom and drive those Enji heretics to extinction! In any case I am going to take part in this attack myself and of course that means there is no chance of failure! Soon the pieces will be in place for you to reign supreme over all space! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Weil sees the intense look in Xehamaru 's eyes before he blinks and says," Well, yes. I can't pull back the attack now anyway, without looking foolish. You just better hope you're master plan is as flawless as you think it is! Just don't mess up!"

With that Weil's image vanishes leaving Xehamaru to himself. As soon as the dark lord of Sithantos is sure Weil is gone he leans back on his chair and says," Ha, that old fool is such a willing pawn. His unending greed drives him to keep pushing for more, even though it will never be satisfied. Just more proof that this Universe is broken and that it badly needs my new era whether it will admit it or not!

Ah, as long as the pawns continue to obey the darkness in their hearts, the path I have set for this universe will be impossible to derail. Oh, I sense my loyal followers have returned. You may come in! "

After waving his hand, the doors to his throne room open and two of his inquisitors, the king of evil Ganondorf and the powerful Maverick reploid Sigma, appear before him in his chamber. Xehamaru sees the two Inquisitors awaiting interaction before their leader chuckles and stands up before saying," Ah, good you two are here on time. I trust you were once again able to fulfill your tasks?"

Ganondorf just crosses his arms before he snorts and says," Heh, you were not joking when you said the Covenant group on the planet of Matoine was easy to convince. All I had to do was destroy one nonbeliever, called The High Prophet of Truth, in a display of power and the rest of their order agreed to break away from the Zeon army when you give the command.

Also they were more than willing to give us another Key fragment and a thousand "willing" sacrifices for our cause."

Sigma flicks his cape back before then adding," Tsc, the planet Expel I was sent to was not so "open", but Vile and I made short work of those Expel fools. It may have taken wiping out half the people on their major continent but I to was able to retrieve the key fragment. I must admit I was surprised that no Zeon ships even bothered to check up on the commotion."

Xehamaru looks delighted Hahaha. That's because if Weil and the other Zeon high council are not getting any profit out of it they will not bother to help a world in their galaxy that is in need. The world of Expel kept mostly to themselves and only sided with the Zeon forces out of fear of invasion, so I doubt Weil will even bother to send aid there. After all, it's not profitable for him to do so.

Tsc, I am most pleased that reviving you two was worth the effort. You have both proven yourselves to be valued servants for the Sithantos cause.

Sadly, not all of my followers are as competent. In fact, I just got a report from my sources saying that high priestess Elraine went and got herself killed. Between that and Saren's recent death seems I am at a zero sum gain lately.

And after all those chances I gave Elraine, she still failed to shape up. In any case, one of my minions that was watching her survived and is going to report to me what happened. Oh, in fact, I sense he has just arrived on this world. You may enter, Mercurmon."

All of a sudden a snide male echoes out," Forgive my lateness, master. Thou did not want to interrupt anything."

With that out of the mirror in the left side of the room a strange figure steps out of it. It is an odd shaped hominoid with a green and red color. In its hands seems to be to shields made of mirrors and there is a mirror on his chest and face as well. The thing has no eyes but in the mirror, where its face should be is a mouth. This is _Mercurmon_; one of the two remaining experimental Digimon created by Xehamaru.

Xehamaru looks amused to see his servant enter Ah, so you have returned here, Mecrurmon. However, if you are here that means of course that Elraine failed."

Mecrurmon just bows before saying," It pains me to say so master, but that is correct. That axe wielding fool, Barbatos, was little use to use as that buffoon was defeated by a bag of fools.

Lady Elraine was in fact able to set out her task and revive the dark goddess of Athier Fortuna before she perished. But it turns out this was for naught, as Fortuna was not as powerful as we hoped. Otherwise she would not have lost to two rookie Enji, a decent swordsmen, some archers, and a wizard!

Thou at first was going to attack them after they defeated Fortuna, but thou remembered its duty and returned here with the remains of Fortuna's magic energy along with the energy from the sacrifices we made.

Xehamaru nods and responds with," Very good, Mecurmon. Thanks to your ability, Elraine's failure was not a total loss. I presume you still have the magic energy stored in you and the data on the shift in time that occurred after Fortuna 's demise?"

The mirror faced digimon grins before he responds with," Yes master, along Fortuna's combat data as well as those that defeated her if you so desire."

Xehamaru then turns around before answering with," All in due time. First take the energy from the souls to the chamber and then prepare yourself. I will need your services soon in a planet I will soon travel to myself. "

Mecurmon rises before saying," It is the highest honor to be your tool master. I shall obey. "

With that Mecurmon snaps his fingers and he somehow disappears! Ganondorf then snorts before saying," Heh I knew that Elraine seemed too much of a fool to get things done."

Sigma looks intrigued before saying," At least that mirror head was able to salvage her mess."

Xehamaru chuckles before slowly saying," It is of no concern. _Fortuna_ was only a project that I thought might be of a little use, but I did not think it would amount to too much. She was suppose to have been a sealed Celestial one but, if it could not beat even two Enji rookies and their friends it would have been useless against the Grand Master. Heh, however, what I hope to find on this world of Cetra should be far more promising."

Ganon narrows his eyes and says," Oh, and what is that? Another reviled false god that is only a quarter as powerful as it's cracked up to be?"

Xehamaru licks his lips before he leans forward and wryly says," Oh, you mean like you? In any case, this thing has already proved to have lots of potential. This being was said to nearly wipe out all life on the planet of Cetra 2000 years ago. It said that it was only stopped thanks to help from the celestial ones and after doing some research with the Sithantos archives, I believe what I am looking for might be related to the god of darkness, our great master Chaos Zannacross Necron.

The name of this malevolent creature is **_JENOVA._** I am quite positive that this Jenova might be a valued asset to our cause."

Sigma then crosses his arms before saying," Wait a minute, Xehamaru. I went over that world's profile and it said Jenova has long been destroyed!"

Xehamaru then looks determined before saying," Ah, its body perhaps. But, even so, humans on that world experimented on its dead body. It seems that a Dr. Hojo from the Shinra corporation uses Jenova 's cells to create powerful monsters. However, it also created an extremely powerful warrior. Apparently this warrior was so powerful he almost caused a meteor to fall on to his world, using only his own power.

The details show that this warrior desired to merge with the energy of the planet, called the life-stream and become a god- like figure. But he was defeated somehow. Despite this, his power is on par if not one that surpasses most of the Enji Masters. Yes, I am quite intrigued by this warrior named **_Sephiroth_**.

Yes, I think he will be the perfect one to be my final Inquisitor."

Sigma grasps his fist tightly before saying," Another one? Do we really need to waste time on another human? After all, if this Sephiroth is such a powerful warrior, then why is he dead?"

Ganondorf then strokes his beard before smugly saying," You're one to talk!"

Sigma has his eyes glow red before he harshly says," Bah, don't talk down to me, human!"

Xehamaru sees both Sithantos Inquisitors have energy form around there fists before he sighs and harshly says," Enough! Both of you were dead a few months ago, so neither of you can dare defy my decision! I will depart to this world of Cetra and revive this Sephiroth personally, this way I can attend to a few side projects at the same time."

Ganondorf hesitates before he responds with," So, do you need anyone to come along and crush a few Enji fools?"

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before responding with," I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I have new tasks for you both. I would have Nightmare come along, but he is still out doing the last mission I gave him. It does not matter. The Zeon forces will keep the Enji occupied long enough for me to do as I please. In any case, Mecrumon will keep the trash out and just in case, I still have my most useful experiment. Hehe, why don't you introduce yourself _Duskmon_?"

All of a sudden a cold voice speaks out with," As you command, master.

"At Xehamaru's command, a new dark Digimon appears out of the darkness in a flash. This dark- colored Digimon with long blond hair has several extra eyes all over his body. Where his hands are two skulls with red blades extended out of them. He is Duskmon, the last and most powerful of Xehamaru's experimental Digimon. Xehamaru sees the others eye the newly arrived being before he grins and says," This is my most powerful creation yet. His existence is to assassinate anyone I wish. His power level is so great that even you two would barely be able defeat him! He has never failed me, and he will go along with me to make sure no inferior beings interfere with my plans."

Duskmon instantly nods and responds with," All that interfere with the plans of Sithantos will face my judgment."

Ganondorf then notes the dark aura radiating off the artificial digimon before he says," Interesting."

Xehamaru then chuckles and wryly says," Don't worry you two, I assure you I will have a "Fun " task for you to do. Haha. It's getting closer. Very soon the supreme dark era can be able to become a reality!

Ah, I can't wait to see the look of terror on all those fools when all they hold dear is consumed by internal darkness! Now then, I should be on my way. Once the Dark Specter is near the world of Cetra, I will give you a message for your new tasks, but until then guard this world from heretics."

Sigma nods before responding with," As you wish, sir Xehamaru."

Gannondorf just grumbles before adding," As long as it's not too long, I can't stand just waiting around here."

Xehamaru then sees the two turn to leave, just as a robbed servant enters. The pale man looks intrigued before saying," Huh? What is this, another arrival?"

The servant instantly bows before saying," Master, that koopa king _Bowser_ and the Dr Egg, Oh I mean _Dr Robotnik_ have come to see you. Also Magneto has desired you to contact him."

Xehamaru I invited both of them to my cause as Havoc months ago and they just arrived now? I will deal with those two when I get back. Tell them that I am busy, I will deal with those two later. Prepare to contact Genosia, it seems the Master of Magnetism might be wise enough to see the truth after all and I would hate to reject his desire. I knew that the hatred that dwells in his heart would not let naïve dreams blind him to the truth. It's those like him, the enlightened ones, that will reshape this broken cosmos! The others are low key players at best, if they wish to be part of my new world they will have to show patience first. "

The minion bows and responds with," Of course master, I will tell them to wait for now while you attend to your affairs."

Xehamaru then goes back to sit on his chair before he looks delighted and says," I am glad to see my influence is spreading, but I have no time to deal with pawns now. If Magneto and his brotherhood can be brought in to my "deck", my hand will be stronger yet. Still, I want to leave nothing up to chance. It's time to summon a new key piece to the game board, Sephiroth, let's see just how powerful you are!

* * *

"With that, Xehamaru and his two Digimon servants go aboard the Dark Specter to make their way to join the Zeon attack fleet. Meanwhile, in another galaxy of the universe, Supreme Cosmic King Atem is having a meeting with both Grand Master Myers and his son Kira Myers on the current state of the war.

Also with them is the CEO of the powerful Vector multi Planet Corporation, one of the few major corporations that is still on the side of the Lylat Kingdom. Its CEO is _Xiza Belagaos_, a strange green skinned humanoid, has his black hair wrapped up in a pony tail and is wearing a exotic black and purple robe as a outfit with small horns and a tail. They are meeting in King Atem's castle. The Castle of Light, it's in his own special sector with just about the best defense system in the universe. It fits the job as the home of the king of the universe.

The four are talking in the Kings royal courtyard and as they walk down the chamber Atem feeds a few birds before he smiles at his guests and says," Ah, Rodimus, and Kira thank you both for coming to meet me in person. "

Master Myers just nods and pleasantly says," It is no trouble visiting an old friend."

Kira gives a curt salute before saying," It is the highest honor sir."

Atem sees Xiza nod as well before he Ah and Xiza, I knew you and I were suppose to talk one on one, but the Masters here were delayed, so I hope you don't mind."

Xiza just sips some tea before politely saying," Not at all. You all came just in time for tea. Do you two Enji Masters want some? It's a rather scrumptious batch if I do say so myself."

Myers looks delighted as he responds with a gracious," Oh yes, with extra sugar."

Kira looks at Xiza intently before flatly saying," With all due respect, I did not come here for tea time, I came to present to King Atem the latest reports on the war against the united Federation of Zeon."

Xiza chuckles before responding playfully with," Oh, you Enji are always so serious. But if it's so important then I'll just wait here. All we were talking about was keeping down the price of food and you don't have to be an Enji to know it's hardly a debate that cannot wait."

Myers nods before he sighs and says," Very well. Your majesty, I am sorry to say that the war has not progressed much in the past month; we seemed to have gotten ourselves into a deadlock with the Zeon forces, thanks to the power they have gained from Xehamaru and Sithantos. We have been able to free a few planets from Zeon control, but for every world free and other becomes occupied."

Kira closes his eyes before sternly saying," It's not that Weil and his bag of fools can match our forces. But the problem is that when the majority of their forces are robots, they can simple afford to send wave after wave while building more and more of them. Although their droid army is no way a match for my titan's Special Forces and the Enji knights, it does make it a difficult task."

Atem gives a pained sigh before responding with," I see, then just what do you propose then to best end this conflict?"

Myers looks up at the sky and answers with," I believe that as long as Xehamaru is controlling things from behind the shadows, this war will never end, that's why I propose that we try and find the Sithantos home world to put an end to this chaos as quickly as possible."

Kira grasps his fist and with a tone of exasperation says," I can't believe you still think it is that simple, father. Xehamaru is causing problems, but Weil Zabi is still the biggest threat. He is the one with the most influence and the most money and as long as he is alive this war will go on. That's why your majesty, I ask you to consider my request for additional forces to invade the Zeon core systems to crush their main resources!"

Atem looks at a nearby statue of his father before he answers with," What you say is true Kira, but I thought we already went over that the amount of forces it would need to get through what Zeon has sent up in their core worlds would be massive.

Even with the combined power of the galactic Lylat army, the Titans Special Forces, and the Enji Knights the estimated casualty reports are too high for me to permit such an action at this point of time."

Xiza then clears his throat before playing devil's advocate," If I may butt in, I'd just like to point out that as one who use to sell Weil materials and helped design his defense network, I know from the fact that he is using some of my company's defense satellites that breaking into his home world would be a very costly venture."

Atem nods and adds," Besides, Kira, there is no way of telling if we can actually catch Weil before he could escape to any one of the backup worlds across the universe. And as your father said, just taking out Weil would not do much to solve the problems that caused this war in the first place."

Kira turns to the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom and says," Maybe at this current point, but the simple truth is that before we can find the way to an everlasting peace we need to insure those who seek selfish ambitions are out of the picture. Sometimes there can be no escaping pain, the truth is that a direct assault may be are only option. But I have a plan that will multiply our forces tenfold!"

Atem raises an eyebrow before saying," What? How is this possible?"

Myers then looks troubled before retorting with," Oh no son, please don't tell me you still are thinking about that clone army of yours."

Atem then looks troubled before he says," Clone army?"

Kira nods before answering with," Yes, my men have almost perfected the process, and at your command we can have millions of elite solders that will tip the balance of power. With the clone army as our trump card, we can finally bring order to this universe!"

Atem sees a gleam in the Enji Knights eyes before he slowly responds with," I am sorry Kira, but I will not allow that."

Kira responds by having his eyes slightly twitch,"What? But your majesty, this will surely end the war and will enable us to bring everlasting peace!"

Atem turns around and says," Yes, maybe so. But what will have been resolved? This civil war was brought about because of distrust of the Lylat Kingdom; I don't just want to end things through force only for a new war to erupt a few years later. I thought we both wanted to bring about a new golden age? Only by understanding our differences can we bring true peace."

Myers nods firmly before saying," Such wise words, I am sure your father would have been proud of you Atem."

Kira sighs and with restraint says," Oh please, with all due respect, your majesty, it does not matter how our targets feel! Weil and all those selfish fools can only understand one thing, power! The whole reason they broke away to form their own government is because they wanted even more power than they already have.

They will never surrender. That's why if we want to bring this war to its end we have to crush them and make them face the justice they deserve! Once we bring an end to Weil and Xehamaru's little rebellion, no one will ever again be foolish enough to try and bring chaos to the universe. "

Atem starts to look wary before he says," I thought we already went over why ruling by fear is not a good idea?"

Myers starts to look disconcert before he fiercely says," Kira! Why do you always go for the most aggressive path? Have you forgotten the teachings of the Enji order?"

Kira grasps his gloved fist tightly before cynically saying," Those morals are nice ideas to teach rookies, but they are too idealistic for the rules of war."

Myers closes his eyes before answering with," It may surprise you Kira, but things such as honor and values are not just for games. By showing respect to my opponents, I have saved several people from the path of darkness over the years and a hand full of them even have manage to became Enji Knights."

Kira gazes at his father before coldly responding with," Is that why Xehamaru, your own former apprentice is still causing chaos though out space?"

Myers strokes his beard before saying," I did not say it works all the time. But if people do not trust you there can never be chance for peace. Fighting with honor does not mean you lack strength. In fact just yesterday it would seem Ben Auro was able to lead an attack on SR-388 and cripple a major space Pirate force."

Kira shows a hint of shock before responding with," What, that naïve rookie did that?"

Myers grins before going on to say," In fact, he was able to destroy that powerful Metroid Prime monster with his own power. "

Xiza looks intrigued before he flicks his pony tail back and says," You don't say. Either that monsters power was just a myth or the rumors about this chosen one are more truthful then some expected. Still, my praise to the lad, he must have some skill."

Atem nods," Most impressive, that boy is becoming a fine Enji, and it seems the legend about the wielder of the Star Sword is indeed becoming realized."

Kira forms a slight grin before saying," Heh, I admit I might have underestimated that boy's power. However, as long as he is deluded with those foolish hero dreams of his, he will never be able to grasp true power."

Myers looks pained before saying," Have you even been trying to listen to me, Kira? It is not a sign of weakness to have a dream. People live to fulfill their hopes and dreams."

Kira once more eyes the Grand Master before responding with," Tsc, father it does not matter what the masses think; they will obey the ones with the power regardless. If I have learned anything since being tortured by Shmira Zalden and going on a journey for three years across space, it's that. Now then, is there any way, my lord, that I can convince you to approve my clone army?"

Atem forms a serious expression before he answers with," Sorry, but I will not compromise what the Lylat Kingdom stands for."

Kira sighs before he salutes and says," In that case, I have much to do, so I will be on my way. Don't worry, I will show myself out. Goodbye, Father, my king."

Myers sees the unflinching clarity in his sons eyes before he just nods and says,"Kira."

With that Kira walks out to his shuttle and as he does Xiza sees the uneasiness in the elder knight's eyes before he sips some tea and says," My, forgive my rudeness, but do I detect dissent in the family of the Grand Master of the Enji?"

Myers gives Xiza an uneasy eye before responding with," I am sorry about Kira. He will never admit it, but the loss of his brother and the others still pains him and that's part of the reason he acts like this. I had hoped he would have gotten better by now, though."

Atem grasps the Millennium Puzzle around his chest before kindly saying," Don't worry. I am sure his wounds will heal in time."

Myers sees the shuttle containing his son fly in to the sky before he answers with," Let us hope so. Ah, time has flown faster than I realized. I am sorry, but I said I'd be back at the Enji temple an hour ago, and I do not want to be a bad example."

Atem chuckles before responding with," Ah, even a king does not want to keep his guests up. Until next we meet, Grand Master."

With that Master Myers salutes before he just flies up into the air and flies back to Hallow Bastion. Xiza sees the leader of the Enji go off before he sighs and softly says,"

My, it must be nice to fly in the air wherever you want."

Atem chuckles softly before reacting with," Ah, the Grand Master has many talents. Oh, yes, I am sorry Xiza, our meeting was interrupted, but now we can discuss your information on Weil. Oh, is that your Hologram phone ringing?"

Xiza then notices the small machine in his pocket is in fact glowing before he raises an eyebrow," Oh how rude of me, I'll just tell whoever it is to call me back. Who is this? What? Oh. Thank you. How forgetful of me, I will be right there. I am most sorry my king, but it seems my butler Salzon just called to remind me I left the data on Zeon's new weapon in my cruiser!"

Atem shrugs before responding with," Oh, do not worry, I will send someone to retrieve it."

Xiza chuckles before sheepishly responding with," I am afraid I need to get the data in my private safe that only I can open vie voice authentication. I must open it myself. I will not take long."

Atem nods and says," If people could not make mistakes, this universe would have died out a long time ago; I will view reports in the meantime."

Xiza gives a bow before benevolently responding with," I will not hold you up too much longer your majesty. "With that Xiza walks back to his personal Vector space crusher which is hovering outside the Castle. The reason I am still bothering us with this is that Xiza is not as innocent as he seems! Xiza returns to his cruiser, which I might add is the size of a shopping mall, and enter his " Private chamber".

Waiting for him is the blue skinned green haired humanoid servant Salzon, along with the last surviving space pirate commander that escaped from the Enji on SR-388! Xiza is anything but happy to see the space Pirate here. As he sees the instinctual creature flinch upon his arrival the CEO's pleasant smile instantly shifts to a furious gaze as Xiza quickly seethes out an icy," Did you lose your brain? What were you thinking, Salzon, allowing him on here? We are right next to the King's Castle and I was in the same room as two Enji Masters and King Atem himself!"

Salzon gives a tense bow before saying," My apologies, Master Xiza. This idiot came here on a shuttle fervently demanding to speak to you."

The tense Pirate commander gulps before responding with," I am very sorry for endangering you're identity high command. I knew this was a bad time to reach you. But I have terrible news that I knew you must know right away! That blasted hunter Samus got in our way and what's worse is that she teamed up with Enji knights! It was horrible! Both Neo-Ridley and Weavel were killed; most of our forces were wiped out. Even Metroid Prime was destroyed!"

Xiza stares at the pirate with disgust before he snips out," You pathetic failure, you waste my time with the King to tell me what I already know?"

The criminal commander widens his eyes before he mutters out," What? How did you know already? AHH! "

As he says this Xiza waves his hand and a burst of energy blasts off the pirate's arm! Xiza just sighs before saying," How did an idiot like you ever reach the rank of commander? You have been working for my Pirate group and you think I would not know when something happened in an instant! Weavel was lucky to have been killed; otherwise he would have been tortured for days before I would have allowed him to die. I don't even have the time to waste on a failure like you."

The pirate commander then sees Xiza have his tail extend before he gasps and says," No wait, lord Xiza! AHH! "

As he screams, Xiza impales him with his tail and then absorbs him in a manner similar to Dragon Ball's Cell, leaving no trace of the pirate. Xiza wipes some blood off his tail before curtly saying," Salzon. Leave a note that for now on any Pirate trying to enter my cruiser, even under a false identity, will be blasted on sight."

Salzon grins before politely saying," Of course, I will make sure that all Pirates understand just how careful they must be."

Xiza then folds his arms behind his back and in a bore tone says," Bah, the only Pirate that has made any constant profit is Ridley. That's why even though he got himself killed again; I think I will be kind enough to build him another body. Even with the loss of Metroid Prime, there is no concern. We still have the new Mother Brain, after all. Personally, it was about time to phase out most of the pirate front anyway, the Enji wiping most of the stranglers out was a mixed blessing to be honest. The times have shifted, and so have the ways to run a business. "

Salzon goes to clean the room before saying," I must say lord Xiza that I am impressed with your talent to make the King trust you so well."

Xiza forms a wide smirk before his skin shifts to a red color and he says," Well, if I was bad at lying I would not be the Godfather of the Twilight Mafia now would I? Hahaa, this has been such a blessing. After all, there is never more time to make profit than during war. Now then, the king awaits to be given his report so a report he shawl have."

* * *

"As our newest villain makes his way back to his meeting of lies to King Atem, we finally return to Ben. After reuniting with Cloud and Squad 7, it was decided that the inter-planetary Trans warp device was finally complete so they could return home.

For his valor and courage, not to mention destroying Metroid Prime, Ben received a new award and it is looking even more certain that he will soon become a full Enji Knight. Three days have passed and Ben is telling his battles on SR-388 to Zidane as Doug and James hear it again, as they all walk to their newest Magic class. Zidane has just heard how Ben dealt with Axel before he whistles and excitably says," Man, Ben, I got to give it to you for doing all of those smooth moves. I mean, you were warped to one of the nastiest worlds in the universe, got attacked by lots of Space Pirates, destroyed a class A monster, and even met a cute girl in the process!"

Ben chuckles before proudly saying," I know! It was exhausting, but in the end it was worth it. Sigh, it took a lot out of me, but today I feel like I am back to full strength."

Doug laughs before he says," Heh, looks like our buddy is making a name for himself. It's not fair though, I keep missing out on the cool parts!"

Ben shrugs and dryly says," Hey, if you want to be warped to a crazy random world next time, be my guest. Just remember to pack a snack."

James finishes polishing his glasses before he flatly says," Hey guys, I don't want to ruin your fun, but we can't afford to be late for our magic sessions. Today's the exam, remember?"

Ben coughs a bit before he says," Oh right! Passing this will bring me even closer to becoming a true Enji!"

Doug winces before adding," Oh great, I forgot to practice my magic lately."

Zidane chuckles tensely before quipping out," Tell me about it, I still only know a few basic black magic spells from Vivi two. Ah, I am sure if I ace the other exams I won't have a problem getting an Enji Rank for myself. Then I won't have to be in the same squad as mister perfect Kaiba anymore. Sure he still has perfect combat record after all this time, but he is so aggravating to work with!"

Ben laughs before he responds with," Still, I would rather work with him than Brad.

Zidane sees Ben's troubled face before he just nods and says," Ha, you got that right. Hey, from what you told me Brad is still working on planet Nortain on that machine, right?"

Ben looks happy for a moment as he responds with," Last time I checked, huh? Oh great, looks like they let him back."

Ben is correct as when he enters the room he sees lots of people he knows. The ones leading the magical exam are Enji Master Zoda, the blond blue magic user, and former SeeD named **Quistis Trepe** and the two magi twins form Mysdia,_Palom_ and _Porom_.

Ben also sees that Ezan and Lisa are both taking the exam, and finally sees that Brad Fowltor is sadly back from his task at Norton and is as obnoxious as ever. Ben sees the extent of the line before he sighs," Well looks like there is quite a crowd here."

James swiftly responds to his friend's words with," It's getting close to the time of the Enji trials, so everyone wants to get this stuff out of the way."

Ben then realizes Lisa is walking up to him before he gets happy and says," Oh, Lisa is here too?"

The Blond haired female happily dances over to the others before she says," Well, long time no see, tiger!"

Ben waves happily and says," Hey Lisa, how are you today?"

Lisa winks and answers with" Oh great as usual. I haven't seen you since the break. Sorry about being so busy Ben, but when you're as in demand as me, it's hard just to get a free moment."

Ben nods before he says," It's okay, I feel the same way."

Lisa then looks in awe at the owner of the Star Sword before she says," So, I heard you miraculously managed to lead Captain Cless and the 16th squad to raid a bunch of nasty Space Pirates and even defeated that hideous Metroid Prime thing."

Ben tries to look macho before he says," Well, it was mostly because of the help I got from Samus, but yeah, I am glad I was able to make a difference."

Lisa giggles again and says," I'll say! Who knows, maybe you will be the next Enji master?"

Ben tries to keep a cool demeanor going before he happily says," Well, I don't want to start becoming arrogant, but thanks for the vote of confidence. Oh, it looks like master Zoda is ready to begin this test." Everyone gets quite as the small red Enji Master walk to the center of the room before he clears his throat and says," Simple, this test is. Ask I will to perform a spell. If to pass this test you want then perform the spell perfectly you will. Begin let us."

Quistis then walks forward before cracking her fingers and saying," All right every one, there will be four lines. The Twins, Master Zoda and I will all ask you a different kind of spell to perform."

Palom then chuckles before he gleefully says," All right, everyone shut up, because the test starts now!"

Porom then rolls her eyes and sternly says," You're a junior instructor now Palom! You have to act more professional! In any case, will Ben Auro please step up?"

Ben gulps and mutters out," That was fast, oh well I hate waiting anyway."

Lisa just giggles before excitably saying," Go get him tiger!"

Palom then tries to act professional before he says," All right kid, let's see what you got!"

Ben raises a eyebrow before curiously saying," Kid? I am older than you! You, are a human right?"

Palom snorts before he says," Of course I am human idiot! Bah, maybe physically your older, but in magic sense I am twice your age!"

Ben is not sure how to responds and just says," What?""

Porom flicks some of her pink hair back before irately saying," Quiet, Palom it's no time for games! Please ignore him. All right, for your first test will you please show us the extent of your white magic by healing this Flower?"

Ben sees the flower besides her and takes a deep breath before he answers with," Well, white magic is not my forte, but I will try."

Zoda just sighs before astutely saying," Do or do not, there is no try."

Ben chuckles nervously and says," Err, right. Here it goes."

Brad sees Ben grasp his fist tightly before he heckles out," Ha better watch out, or he might cause it to explode."

Ben gives Brad a dirty look before he defensively says," Wait till your own turn to yap off Brad."

Brad spits on the ground before aggressively saying," HA that won't be very long."

Quistis clears her throat before harshly saying," Quiet Fowltror! Please begin Ben."

Ben then looks determined and goes up to the plant and uses a mid- level white magic spell to try and heal the plant, at first it looks like nothing is happening, but to Ben's relief, after a few seconds it works and the plant is healed! Ben hears a few cheers before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Whew, made it."

Zoda just gives a approving nod before saying,"Very good. Now next one we will move on to."

Palom nods before saying," Next! Brad Fowltror!"

Brad just cracks his neck before loudly saying," Ha you guys thought Star Boy was good wait till you see what Brad the great dishes out! "

Brad then goes up to the plant and puts out his hand, he tries to use his magic energy to force it to heal but he puts too much power into it and it bursts into flames! Ben chuckles before he says," Um Brad, are you sure you were not talking about yourself before?"

Brad instantly glares at Ben before saying," Shut up!"

Zoda just sighs before saying," Too much power you put into a simple cure spell. You cannot force things; only through balance can you not cause disaster."

Brad shrugs and says," It's not my fault I am so powerful! I bet anyone as strong as me is having just as much difficulty."

Palom rolls his eyes and says," Hey, I am one of the best black magic users in the Enji order, and I can at least not embarrass myself! Look over there, Ezan Kaiba is reported to be the most powerful of you new guys and he is doing just fine!"

Palom points over to the other side of the class and shows Ezan using a white magic spell to heal a plant. It works so well, that it blooms into a bouquet! Quistis giggles before she says," Very good Ezan, they are beautiful!"

Ezan gives a polite nod before professionally saying," Thank you Miss Quistis, if you wish you can have them."

Quistis gives an amused smirk before responding with," Heh, don't think you can't win me over with flattery now."

Ezan gives a chuckled of his own before saying," I don't need such low tricks to pass; they are just a present for being a good teacher these past months."

Quistis blushes a little before saying," Oh, well thank you. Next!"

Ben sees Ezan looking calm before he chuckles and softly says," Well, looks like Ezan never misses a beat."

Brad sees Ezan looking bored before he snorts and grumbles out," Bah, mister prefect thinks he is so great, but I will show him that I am the best fighter!"

The magic test continues. Ben finds that although he is not doing as masterfully as Ezan, he is not so bad at the test. In fact when the test ends he sees that his score is nearly as high as Ezan's! Some with the others with high scores are Lisa and James.

Doug and Zidane are able to do well enough to get somewhere in the middle, and dead last seems to be a certain "unstoppable Juggernaught. Brad is the last one doing the last part of the test as Master Zoda presents to him a large rock. Zoda sees Brad looking uneasy before he sighs," Well you have not done Brad. If any hopes of being an Enji you wish to be then perform an ice spell to freeze this rock and then use a gravity spell to lift it."

Brad cracks his knuckles before gleefully saying," That's it? Piece of cake! "

Brad then tries to cast a spell, but after a second of posing, his hand just has a bunch of snow in it. Now angry from hearing a few snickers in the audience, he charges up his power and fires an energy blast to destroy it! Brad sees many of the others duck for cover before he gives a jock like yell and says," Ha! That lifted it all right! How is that?"

Zoda looks deeply disappointed before he says," Sigh, failed this test you have Brad Fowltror."

Brad instantly turns red before he shouts out," What! So what if I can't do a few boring spells perfectly! I don't need them; I'll just blast them all away! I don't need any white magic either, cause no one is strong enough to hurt me!"

Zoda closes his eyes before he quietly says," Raw power you do not lack, but it is not enough to be a true warrior. Patience, you lack patience, and are far too reckless."

Brad grasps his hand tightly before saying," This is bogus man! You all just can' handle that I am all ready stronger then you! Think I am afraid of the darkness?"

Zoda sees Brad looking ready to blow before he glares at the large man and says," Afraid you are not, but you will be, you will be. Disappointed I am in you, for it seems you have learned nothing. As for everyone else, I am most happy to see you all improve. At this rate it will not be long before you are all are full Enji Knights, well most of you. Those who have not passed the test today, Zantana, Terra and Jade will be having the makeup exam in two weeks. Dismissed class is. Oh yes, and Ben Auro?"

Ben snaps to attention before polity responding with," Yes, Master?"

Zoda chuckles once more in a whimsical fashion before going on to say," Good work you did on handling being transported to SR-388. It took great courage, strength and skill to handle suddenly being trusted in to hostile territory and not only coming out of it alive, but emerging victorious. The essence of a true warrior I sense in you. Just remember to not be so caught in trying to see the future that you become blind to the present unfolding around you."

Ben gives a few shocks blinks before responding with a happy," Thanks!"

Brad sees the others in the room looking happy before he grasps his fist tightly and thinks," _Bah, there that stuck-up goes again. It's only cause I warped him to that world did all of this happen! Dam that Ben Auro! It's because of him that I missed my vacation and got stuck working for a bunch of old guys._

_Then when I try to get him out of my way for good it just sends him to somewhere that makes him look even better! He really is like some god damn bug! Bah, I have to find a way to keep him from messing with me for good!_ "

Meanwhile Lisa has just moved over to Ben before she says," Nice job there, Ben you showed them who is boss!"

Ben winks before responding with," Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself there Lisa."

Doug then yells happily before he says," Whew, I even managed to not make a fool of myself."

Before Ben can comment all of a sudden Brad yells out loud and hostile before saying," Well, look who is so DAMN proud of themselves."

Ben has his eyes flinch before he restrains himself and snaps back with," Now, Brad, just because you failed it does not mean you have to be jealous."

Brad just looks amused before he widens his eyes and says," HA! You think I care about this stupid test! I don't need to pass a stupid magic test; they have no choice but to make me an Enji since I am the strongest of all of them! I guess you forgot, Star loser, that it was not so long ago when I wiped the floor with all of you!"

Lisa just rolls her eyes before angrily saying," Brad you're such a loud monkey! Good thing for you Lacus took the test yesterday, so she did not see you look like a fool."

Brad sees the blond girls disapproving look before he chuckles and puts on a face full of swagger to say," Hey now, babe, don't go and hurt my feelings, after all I might just forget you're a girl!"

Ben sees Brad's angry eyes before he grasps his fists and says," Watch it Brad!"

Brad nearly spits on Ben's face before in a cocky tone says," Oh and what are you going to do about it? Be my punching bag? Think I care that you took down some stupid monster? That did not change a damn thing, no matter how many freaks you cut down you're never going to be on my level, never! Face it, Star Boy, I am the greatest fighter in the universe and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Ezan all of a sudden chips in with a cold," Brad Fowltror, your arrogance is the only thing that you have the right to brag about."

Doug glances behind him to see the sliver haired man casually leaning on the wall before he grimaces and says," Whoa I forgot Ezan was still here!"

Brad snarls at the calm man in front of him before he says," Don't butt in now mister perfect, I am mad enough as it is!"

Ezan chuckles before responding with," You seem to think I care if you are angry."

Brad then forms a wide grin before he crosses his arms and says," Bah, you're always so calm and cool, but I know that deep down you're a wuss!"

Ezan then narrows his eyes and counters with," Funny, then how am I the one with the highest combat ratings?"

Brad then cracks his neck and bluntly says," Cause, just like Star boy here, you're a stuck up!"

Ezan chuckles darkly at this before he answers with," Heh, maybe you should ask my opponents if I am just all talk."

Brad responds with a jeer," You may have power, but I see how you work. You act in the shadows and use tricks to fool your opponents. A real man does not need anything but his own strength! In fact, it's time I shut you down for good! Come on it's about time I destroy that number one rookie title of yours!"

Ezan sighs before saying," I have no time to waste beating a foolish monkey like you."

Brad chuckles widely before he responds with," Oh, so you're afraid? Ah, I knew you were all talk! You rich people act all high and mighty, but in the end you're all a bunch of cowards!"

Ezan grasps his fist before saying," Tsc, such insolence. Although it is beneath me to waste time on an unworthy opponent, I will not allow you to continue this notion that I am afraid of you. Come now to the ring, it's time that I show you the power of a super elite!"

Ben sees both men giving each other murderous glances before he chuckles and says," Wow, this is great! Ezan is going to fight Brad!"

James crosses his arms and says," This ought to be fun; both Brad and Ezan have been undefeated in a match."

Doug nods before adding," And if anyone stands a chance of beating that Brad, it's Ezan."

Ben sees Lisa looking intrigued before he clears his throat and says," Do you want to come and watch too, Lisa?

Lisa smiles playfully before sultry saying," Sure! I have some free time for once and this ought to be hilarious."

Ben beams with happiness before saying," Great, let me just get Moz and Hiryuumon so they can watch and I will be right over.

* * *

"After saying this, Ben hurries back to his room to get his two pals and they make their way to the battle ring. Ezan and Brad are almost about to fight and Ben joins Lisa and the others in their seats. Ben looks around and gets a feel for the seat before he sighs and says," It's been a while since I saw a fight here from the sidelines."

Moz then flies in to Ben's lap before saying," Me too, Kupo! This time I don't have to worry and just enjoy the show!"

Lisa sits next to Ben and looks curious before saying," Let's see now, I wonder who I want to win this?""

Doug chuckles before responding slickly with," I know the feeling; Ezan has not done much to make many friends here."

Ben then looks serious before saying," Maybe, but I want anyone to win over that Brad."

Lisa sighs with annoyance and says," True, he has been acting like he is such a hot shot when he is just being annoying."

Brad sees Ezan slowly walking in to the ring before he pounds his fists together and eagerly says," All right Kaiba! Are you ready to be pounded to the floor?"

Ezan takes off the sunglasses he was wearing before he calmly says," I will give you once last chance to back down Brad, give up now and you will still have some honor."

Brad merely spits again and snaps out a," As if, Like I'm afraid of you!"

Ezan then goes for his sword and harshly says," If that is how it is, then I won't show any mercy."

Mondo then hoots from the sidelines and screams out a," Come on Brad! Show that rich boy what it means to keep it real!"

Brad keeps up his smug grin as he hears the rest of his gang yell out before he says,"Ha! It's great that all the boys are here to see me defeat the last person I need to beat to show that I am unstoppable! I keep feeling like I am forgetting something, though."

All of a sudden everyone hears a weary female voice shout out," Brad!"

Ben is shocked as he sees Lacus dash in from the right entrance before he raises a eyebrow and says," Lacus! I was wondering where she was at."

Ben sees Lacus entering the fight arena and sees that she is panting. It seems she was running here very fast. Brad sees Lacus catching her breath before he chuckles and teasingly says,"

Hey, Lacus doll. What's up? You almost missed my newest fight!"

Lacus flicks back her hair before saying in a strained tone," How was I suppose to know, when you never told me! I thought that we were going to meet for dinner! I would have still been waiting, if Farah was not walking by and told me she saw you heading to the training grounds to fight Ezan Kaiba. Whatever happened to the Magic Exam?"

Brad rolls his eyes and answers with," Oh that stupid test? No big deal, I bombed it."

Lacus just blinks a few times and in a strained tone," What? But, what happened to all that studying we did together? Brad, I thought you were paying attention. "

Brad shrugs and says," Bah, it was rigged."

Lacus then sighs before she dejectedly says," Brad, you can't keep failing exams, if you ever what to become an Enji you really have to take this more seriously."

Brad sees his girlfriend looking annoyed before he sneers and says," Ah relax! I don't need those stupid tests; I'll become an Enji Knight by crushing Ezan right here and prove that I am the strongest of all!"

Lacus blinks for a second before just blurting out," What?"

Ezan just gives an agitated sigh before saying," You are even more foolish than I thought, Fowltror, and it is starting to get annoying."

Brad grins wildly before macho saying," Deal with it, it's time you know your place!"

Lacus sees Ezan looking more and more serious before she puts her hands on her sides and mutters," Sigh, oh Brad, you never seem to learn from your mistakes."

Jerid hears this before he rolls his eyes and says," Oh, stop moaning and sit down so Brad can thrash that rich boy doll!"

Lacus does not take being addressed by the red haired man very well and just glances at Jerrid before saying," Excuse me?"

Brad chuckles and says," Oh, just listen to him and sit down with the boys already."

Lacus is fed up at this and grasps her fist before saying," I can sit wherever I want!"

Ben sees Brad and Lacus looking at each other before he sighs and cheerfully says," Hey, Lacus!"

Lacus sees Ben waving friendly at her before she smiles and responds with," Oh, hey Ben! I am sorry I haven't seen you since you got back from that nightmare, I have been so busy lately, I have hardly had any free time. I am relieved you came back safely."

Ben nods and responds with," Thanks, do you want to sit with us? I have extra candy bars for the s, er, show."

Lacus glances at Brad before she beams a grateful smile and says," Oh really? Thanks! I haven't had a good snack in a while."

Brad sees Lacus go over to Ben before he bails his fists tightly and thinks," _Oh great! Now she is sitting with those losers! Blast it, I will show everyone that I am the super stud to be admired like a legend!_ "

As he thinks that, the judge droid once again appears out of the floor. The Judge robot swerves his head around before it glows and he says,"

Alright, everybody, it's that time again! Who is it this time, huh? Oh, great, it's you; just remember that I still have your reckless behavior on your record."

Brad just eyes at Ezan like a beast ready to pounce on its meal before he gruffly says," So, mister perfect, ready to see why I am the top dog around here?"

Ezan takes his sword out of his sheath and says," There is no need, you already bark like one."

Brad sees his new opponent giving a harsh penetrating look before he then grinds his teeth before gruffly saying," You're getting on my nerves. Didn't you see what happened to that Star boy over there with those that don't take me for real?"

Ezan just chuckles before he says," Just because you were able to beat someone on Ben's level, it does not mean you are even close to being my equal. Its time you learn what makes a true expert stand out from the pretenders."

Brad's anger only grows before he says," You think you are so great just because you are fast, and that you come from one of those noble families right? Piff, time to show you a power that is beyond mere tricks! I think fifty percent of my true power is enough to make an example out of you!"

He powers up once more and his muscles expand once again. Ezan is unfazed by this before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," Tsk, you always use the same tactics."

Brad just gives his usual jock like battle cry before proudly saying," No duh, why mess with success! I only need one game plan, trash everything that gets in my way! You may be fast, but not fast enough to make up for the fact that you're weak!"

Ezan gets in to a fighting stance before replying with," I think it's time to show who is weak, Fowltror."

As he says this, Ezan powers up his own magic energy. To everyone's shock, his power soon rises to match Brad's! Ben sees the wind blowing up before he swallows some milk duds and says," Whoa, Ezan sure means business."

Lacus looks uneasily at the sliver haired man before saying," Ezan may not be very social, but he is quite the professional warrior. Like me, he's is from one of the long standing noble families that have existed for a thousand years. The Kaiba dynasty has always had a reputation as one of the most talented group of warriors in the world, if not the whole Lylat Kingdom. Still, I wonder if even Ezan can stop Brad once he gets going."

Ben then rubs his right shoulder before saying," Ah, well, I know from firsthand experience what it's like trying to stop Brad, so I wonder if Ezan will do any better."

Lacus sees Ben's pain before she looks ashamed, clears her throat and says," Oh, that's right. Um, sorry."

Ben smiles back before responding with," It's okay."

Before anything more can be said the Judge Droid suddenly says," All right, everyone knows the rules by now. It's a basic one on one match. Just remember to control yourselves. Now then, Ezan Kaiba VS Brad Fowltror! Ready fight!"

Brad winds his right fist up before eagerly saying," All right, it's time for everyone to see that I cannot be defeated by any of you dorks!"

Ezan just eyes Brad keenly before flatly saying," Ah, I wonder how fast I can bring your foolish idea crashing down?"

Brad narrows his eyes at this and snaps out a," I had just about enough of you!"

With that Brad charges to start the fight by going out with a burst of speed to jump and dive his massive fist right to where Ezan is! The impact of his blow destroys a wide chunk of the ring! What's even more shocking is that Brad's fist seems to be through Ezan's chest! However, things are not what they seem. Brad sees this site and gleefully says," HAH! What do you think of that, rich boy? All that talk and you're out the first blow! Hey how come you're not even flinching?"

Lacus at once observes the situation carefully before she gasps and says," Brad, behind you!"

Brad starts to realize the man in front of him is starting to flicker before saying," What the?"

Ezan cuts him off with a harsh;" You're even dumber than I thought!"

Brad's eyes widen at this before he yells out a," You little GRHA! "

As the image of Ezan fades, Brad soon sees that what he thought was Ezan was just the warriors after image skill! The real Ezan makes his presence known by kicking Brad in the back of his heck from behind him!

Brad gets sent through one side of the ring to the other! As he lands on the floor he is already annoyed at getting tricked before he cracks his neck again and says,"

Just as I thought! You fight like a coward using tricks to make up for your lack of power! How about fighting face to face like a man!"

Ezan just gazes at Brad emotionlessly before responding with," I don't play by your foolish little games; I fight to complete my missions in the fastest way possible. I see you need another example of the difference between us.

"With that, Ezan extends his Soul Eater sword forward and it begins to glow with a reddish hue. Brad just snorts at the site before saying,"

Oh please, it will take more than that blade to harm me!"

Ezan then forms a smooth grin before frigidly responding with," Oh, really?"

Brad leans forward to snap back with," Yeah really! Huh, what the RAH!"

Before Brad can even realize it, he sees Ezan behind him and sees a large amount of blood coming out of his stomach! Brad widens his eyes in outrage before he turns around and mutters out," You white-haired nut! What trick did you use now?"

Ezan once more points his kantana at his opponent's throat before flatly saying," That was no trick. I simply took advantage of your arrogance and used my greater speed to slash you before you can realize it. Even a hide as thick as yours can be sliced through if I focus hard enough beforehand."

Brad just wipes some blood off his chest and snarls out a,"Why, you!"

Ben sees how mad Brad all ready is before he chuckles and says," Wow, Ezan is taking things as seriously as ever."

Lacus looks uneasy before she responds with," This is bad, Brad can't afford to let his rage consume him or Ezan will use that to his advantage. Be careful Brad!"

Ben sees the worried look on the brown haired women's face before he twiddles his thumbs and sardonically says," Oh, yes, it's not like I want Brad to look bad out there."

Realizing Lacus is too worried to hear him Ben just sighs and thinks," _Come on, Ezan, crush him! Even if it's not me, at least someone is finally shutting him up! "_

Brad meanwhile is just turning redder then his blood before he jauntily says," Is that all you got? That was nothing!"

Ezan lowers his sword before responding with," You do realize that I could as easily slash your head off, do you? I only showed mercy because I do not want to get in a messy situation with the masters."

Brad just looks amused before he starts laughing wildly," Hehehaahah! You are just like Star boy over there when he got cocky! Let's see how smug you are after this!"

Brad then suddenly raises his hands and fires a rapid amount of energy blasts at Ezan, but the elite warrior proves his skills are top notch as he either deflects or dodges them all without moving! Frustrated, Brad grabs one of the pillars of the ring and breaks it off before trying to swing it at Ezan!

However, Ezan just jumps on top of it! Brad gets even angrier as he sees Ezan standing on the top of the pillar, looking bored before he groans and says," Hey! You think this is a game punk?

Ezan just sighs before he answers with," Not at all, if you are as bored as I am why don't you give up so we can both stop wasting our time?"

Brad gashes his teeth at this and says," Why, you! Before this is over, I am going to make you beg for mercy so badly that you're going to holler like a toddler Kaiba!"

Brad then breaks a piece of the floor with his foot and kicks it at Ezan! As he dodges it, Brad swings the pillar at him and this time makes contact! However, Ezan shows he certainly does not lack power as he catches the pillar with his hand before slashing it into ribbons!

As a shocked Brad sees the stone fragments fall to the ground he widens his eyes and says," That's not possible; you never had that kind of power before!"

Ezan chuckles at this before bluntly responding with," Just because I do not display my full power in public all the time it does not mean I lack power. If you just looked at my mission files you could have known that. This further proves how much of a fool you are."

Brad just chuckles darkly before he responds with," Bah, so you are strong. Whatever, it does not change anything! No matter how much power you have you'll never have the power to match the Unstoppable Juggernaught!"

With that, Brad charges up his energy and winds back his right arm before he puts the energy into a focused energy blast. The power he is putting into to his attack is immense, as it begins to shake the entire area! Brad just gathers more and more power before he furiously says," Ha, it's time to set the record straight! I'll blow you away! "

With that, Brad throws the energy blast like a fastball heading right towards Ezan! However Ezan is ready with his own attack! The sliver haired man then extends his free hand before saying," You are correct, it is time to set the record straight. Light Divider!"

Brad sees energy explode from his target before he reacts," What are you doing, no way, that can't be!"

Ezan takes out his hand and charges up his own magic energy. He gathers it into his fist before he fires it as a massive purple energy blast! As soon as the blast leaves Ezan, it grows rapidly until it collides with Brad's attack and absorbs it!

The combo energy sphere heads right into the shocked Brad before it explodes! As Brad is consumed with energy he just yells out in fury and says," This has to be a dream!"

Ben sees the purple light cover the area around the ring and looks amazed before saying," Unreal, Brad just blasted Brad's own attack back into him using his own energy skill!"

Lacus does not share her childhood friends joy before she cries out a worried," Oh no, Brad! "Ezan's attack causes a powerful explosion that creates a shock wave. However, this match is not over yet as when the smoke clears Brad is still standing. However, he is clearly hurt as his vest was blown off and his arm is bloody. Also its seems he is even more angry than he was before!

Brad nearly looks like he is going to spas out as he looks at his burnt arm and says," You stupid rich boy! Look what you did! This outfit was one of the ones I liked!"

Ezan does not move an inch as he just says," Don't blame me for wearing such tacky outfits to battle. Besides, you should worry about more important things right about now."

Brad yells out like an angry gorilla before he howls out," Shut up rich boy! I will make you pay with your blood! GRHAA!"

Ezan sees Brad ready to unleash a berserk charge before he narrows his eyes and says," You really should learn when to be silent, Delta Ray Slash!"

Brad charges madly at Ezan, like an angry bull, but Ezan takes out his blade once more and after powering up his magic energy and flash steps right in front of Brad before attacking with a triangle slash, leaving a bloody triangle to appear on Brad's chest!

Brad puts his hand on his chest as he stares at Ezan. Everyone in the stands is shocked at how easily Brad is losing.

Doug just whistles before saying," Man! Brad was untouchable for us, but Ezan is making him look like a joke!"

James sighs before cynically saying," I agree, this is kind of bad for our track record."

Lisa giggles at this before playfully saying," Don't feel too bad boys. Ezan Kaiba is one of the best fighters in the universe. He is almost on the level of many of the Enji captains! It's no wonder Brad here can't beat him, when all he does is try and smash things like a monkey."

Lacus glances at Lisa before she gets defensive and says," Hey, Brad may have a simple fighting style, but he fights passionately."

Ben struggles to hold back his disgust as he calmly says," Maybe so Lacus, but I have to kind of side with Lisa in that Brad kind of just fights by overpowering his opponents and smashing everything in sight."

Lacus is about to object before everyone hears Brad unleash another primal roar that rattles the area! She then winces before responding with," Oh, well, it does not help that Brad has to be so stubborn. But, even so he does not deserve the bad rap he gets all the time. He is just set on doing things his way and sometimes gets a little to in to the moment. I guess more than anything, Brad is a man of passion."

Ben shrugs before responding with," If you say so Lacus, well looks like Brad still is going strong. If nothing else he does not take no for an answer."

Ben is right as even though Brad is bleeding heavily he is still standing. Ezan sees for all of his wounds his enemy is even more livid before he watches the man carefully and says," Again? You can't take a hit."

Brad just chuckles and aggressively says," What are you talking about? That felt good! It's been a while since someone made me feel as alive as this!"

Ezan raises an eyebrow before curiously responding with," Maybe I hit you too hard, either that or you are more disturbed than I thought."

Brad just keeps chuckling in a disturbing tone," Hehehe, I knew someone like you would never be able to enjoy pain like I do! Most weaklings try and avoid pain, but I embrace it! Pain is the feeling of a real battle, something no chump can handle! The more you take the stronger it makes you! Stuck up guys like you try and use magic and tricks to avoid pain, but I just take it as it comes and bring it back tenfold!"

Ezan then narrows his eyes," Before I thought you were just a fool, but now you're insane."

Brad moves his head to the right side before he retorts with," Bah, sanity, it's just another thing that gets in the way! Hope you liked mocking me while you can Kaiba! Cause now it's time to show you what truly matters. It's not how many magic spells or attack skills you know, its guts!"

Now it's time to show you that all you need is the biggest desire to do whatever it takes and the ultimate power! Just like that Star dork, I don't need to use my full power to crush you! Just around eighty percent of my power is all I need. So prepare to be smashed to the floor!"

Ezan looks amused before responding coolly with," So, you're going to unleash the power that you used to defeat Auro with? So be it, that was how you should have fought since the start."

With that Brad powers up once more and his energy is so powerful it covers the entire fighting arena! Once again Brad's body is as big as monster. Now, powered up, he grins as he walks towards Ezan, with every step he makes the whole area shake! Ben can't help but cringe at seeing Brad in this state again before he feels a shiver down his spine and says," Not again! This is the same way he defeated me."

Lisa playfully taps Ben on his right shoulder before saying," Don't feel too bad tiger. Brad is such a monster when he is like this. Maybe Ezan can show him he can't win just like looking like an over pumped org."

Moz then crosses his tiny arms before adding," Ezan has never been defeated, Kupo. If it's anyone that can put Brad's ego in his place."

Lacus sees everyone looking excited before she flicks her pony tail back and says," You know everyone, I know Brad always acts rude, but I wish everyone would not be so critical of him."

Ben sighs and responds with," Sorry Lacus, it's not like I hold grudges, but he did break my leg and ribs in our last fight."

Lacus sees Ben's bitter look before she looks ashamed and says," I am sorry for that Ben, I guess it is not too hard to see why you would have a grudge with him. I know Brad seems crazy, but it's just that he wants to prove he is the best. He acts like this because he did not have such a nice childhood among other things."

Ben sees Ezan looking ready before he says," Well, in any case, let's see if Ezan will take the same trip to the lake I made."

Brad then revels at the site of his own large muscles before he gleefully says," Ha, now that I am all charged up, it's time to end this!"

Ezan has his energy flare up once more before saying," I agree, I am getting bored. You may have defeated Ben like this, but it takes more than expanding your muscles to defeat me."

Brad is starting to get infuriated at the sliver haired man's calmness before he snarls out," Enough! It's high time I show you why I am truly unstoppable! When I am done with you, the licking I'll give you will make any moron think twice before getting in my way. And most of all when they see their star student fall to pieces the masters will have to see that I am the best! "

With that, Brad goes to punch Ezan; the warrior is able to dodge, but only barely. What's more shocking to Ezan is that the impact of Brad's blow was so strong, that even though it missed, it created a gust of air that hits him and cuts his check! Ezan dashes quickly to the edge of the other side of the ring before he says;" I miscalculated his power, that was careless."

Brad looks delighted at seeing someone else's blood before he yells again and says," Brhaha! Well well! Looks like I was able to harm you after all! What now, rich boy? In this state I am more powerful than even you! And that's not even my full power! For all your talk, you're going to be the one with your head through the floor!"

Ezan has lighting crackle around his blade before responding with," I think not. At this point your power level may have become greater than mine, but your chance of defeating me is still close to zero percent."

Brad looks even more excited as he yells out a," Now you're the one blowing hot air! How are you going to beat me when you yourself just said I am the best fighter!"

Ezan instantly responds with," Once again you show how little you know about true fighting tactics. Like I said before, I admit I was getting to careless, but that's over."

Even if you have gotten more powerful, you cannot defeat me! Since you can't learn from words, then I'll show you in person!"

Brad bails his large fists tightly till he pounds the ground and says," Oh shut up! It's time I make you howl like a dog!"

Brad then jumps in the air and goes to smash Ezan's face in, but all he destroys is part of the ring! Brad keeps going on the attack, but although he is tearing apart the ring in the process, he cannot lay a hand on Ezan!

Brad quickly loses his patience as he keeps being outmaneuvered. Brad yells out in frustration before howling out," Blast it, stand still already!"

Ezan just keeps disappearing and reappearing around the area while saying," I do not see the advantage to that. As you see, although you are now powerful, you are not fast enough to hit me."

Brad just pounds the ground again before angrily saying," So what, coward! If you are not going to take your beating, then I'll just clobber you to the ground!"

Ezan all of a sudden strongly says," It's time for you to be quiet!"

Ezan goes to slash at Brad right in the shoulder, but his sword does not even cut through Brad's skin! Laughing, Brad grabs Ezan in a choke hold before he gleefully says," Ha! See! You can run all you like, but you can't make a dent in me! Now it's time for you to beg for forgiveness!"

Ezan gives Brad an ice cold glare before responding with a harsh," I'll never beg to such trash as you."

Brad then forms a sadistic grin before saying," In that case, I'll crush you like a melon, and whap you in to a bloody pulp cause there is no way you're getting out of my hands!"

Ezan then has his eyes glow before responding with," Heh, let's test that theory, Chidori Nagashi!"

Brad hears some noises before responding with," Hey, what are you trying to pu, GAH!"

Ezan shows his many skills by realizing his magic energy as an electric field! Brad tries to keep a hold on Brad, but he is to shocked to keep a first thing Ezan does after he breaks out of the hold is give Brad a quick and powerful kick to the head that sends Brad hard to the floor!

Ezan lands on the ground and grins as Brad gets up. The tall fighter is starting to lose all of his composure as he yells out furiously and says," I had it with your cheap tricks! Fight like a man!"

Ezan closes his eyes before responding with," I feel no need to degrade myself to your level, after all, I am not a beast."

Brad's eyes then bulge before he instantly goes to dash and slug Brad. Brad unleashes such a furious barrage of lighting fast punches. Even though Brad is moving so fast that he is a blur to most of the audience to his furious outrage Brad finds his opponent is still blocking or evading his strikes! Brad sees Ezan suddenly at the edge of the area once more before he yells out like a child having a fit and says," GRHA! I will crush you! I am going to bash you, smash you, and break your bones and make you hurt so badly you're going to spend every second left living wishing you never mocked me!"

Ezan sees veins forming all over his opponent's body before he gives a disgusted sigh and says," Tsc, you really are a one- trick pony. This façade has lasted long enough; it's time to bring this to an end. Shadow clones!"

Ezan jumps high into the air and summons five copies towards his side! Then all the Ezan's surround Brad, but he does not seem to care as he just snorts and says," Ha! That trick did not help Star boy and I'll tell you what it SURE as hell won't help you! I'll just blow all of you away with my power!"

Brad then powers up his energy as the Ezan clones close in on him, and then uses his power to create a massive shock wave that destroys the entire area around him! When the dust settles, Brad is standing on one of the few parts of the ring remaining and Ezan cannot be found! Brad once more laughs at the top of his lungs before saying,"

HAH, this time I did not forget about the ring. Well for all his talk and now I must have blown him away!"

Brad keeps laughing till all of a sudden he hears a cold voice with a touch of smugness say," Foolishness, you are so predictable it's almost laughable. "

Brad freezes in his tracks before saying," What? Where is he talking? I blasted him and all of his stupid clones!"

Brad instantly punches behind him only to see nothing before Ezan responds with," Oh you did, right on schedule. You were so busy blasting everything in sight that you let me get into the air so I can charge up my magic energy for this!"

Brad looks mortified before he says," No that's not possible!"

Brad looks up and sees that as he used his wide range attack Ezan was using his clones as a distraction while he was charging up for a powerful attack in the air! Ezan then lands on the ring as his Soul Eater blade begins to crackle with lightning and it glows with magic energy! Ezan looks resolute before he calmly says," It's time I show you the power of a true elite warrior Brad Fowltror! Observe, XIII Chidori Blitz!"

Brad hears more thunderous noises before he says," What are you talking ab, Argh! "

Before Brad can even finish his sentence, Ezan goes on the attack! Ezan floats in the air before charging through Brad with extreme speed with a powerful electrical slice that hits him across the chest!

That's just the start though, as Ezan keeps attacking until the ground is lit ablaze in purple flames in a pentagon formation! Ezan then jumps into the air, before jumping right in front of Brad and slashing him right across the chest!

The energy from Ezan's attack causes most of the remains of the ring to be blown away in to the sky with one loud thunderclap! Ezan lands on the ground and as he does Brad is bleeding from wounds all over his body! He then falls to the ground and everyone is shocked at this sight. Ben can't help but be delighted to see Brad looking so injured before he chuckles and says," Wow! I never knew Ezan had that kind of an attack! Good thing I did not challenge him to a fight yet."

Hiryuumon sees just how much blood is flowing out of the muscular man in the ring before he wags his tail and says," Looks like that move did quite a number on Brad, boss. You think he is finally down?"

Lacus is on the edge of her seat as she tensely says," No, Brad will never allow himself to be defeated. No matter what, he does not ever back down, just look and see."

Ben remains silent while thinking,"_ I still don't get it, why does Lacus still defend Brad after all he is done? What? He is still standing?_ "

Even though Brad is bleeding all over and his body is shaking with electricity, he amazes everyone by still standing! In fact, he is laughing again! Ezan remains on guard before responding with," I must admit even I thought you would not get up this time, your endurance is nearly beyond the limits of most human beings, or at least ones with your level of skill."

Brad just looks totally deranged as he laughs wildly and gruffly says," Hehehe! Can't you get the picture, rich boy? No matter how many times you attack me, no matter what magic you use, you can't beat me! I am the Unstoppable Juggernaught Brad Fowltror! And soon I will prove that I am the most powerful being in the universe and the next Grand Master to boot!"

Ezan can't help but laugh as he snaps back dryly with," You really think you are worthy of the title Grand Master of the Enji Knights? Forget it; you are just a vulgar loose cannon that only knows how to smash things like an animal. It's your own inability to obey orders that leave you with the lowest rank missions.

It's my personal opinion that the only reason you are still allowed to be here is because the Enji masters are not willing to leave a loose cannon like you by yourself."

Brad smashes the ground so hard he shakes the entire area before he yells out," SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up! You think your better than me rich boy? It's all the same with you higher-ups looking down on me just because I won't follow their stupid orders! Here's the deal. Brad Fowltror does what he wants and no one will get in my way! I don't need to fit in with your elite groups rules, ill make my own!"

Brad then gathers his energy until he forms a massive sphere! The whole area begins to shake from its power! The Judge Droid starts to glow red before a alarm sounds and he says,"

Warning! That is too much power, it could destroy this area!"

Lacus sees the amount of power her boyfriend is gathering, and Brad's crazed look before she stands up and shouts," No, stop this Brad!"

Ben hears Brad laugh madly before he gulps and says," Has he gone insane? He could kill us all with an attack like that!"

Ezan sees Brad's eyes twitching before he says," Have you completely lost your mind? That attack will just hurt everyone in the area!"

Brad grins his teeth together before he barks out a," I told you to shut up! You can't escape this attack! Even if you do, you have to exit the ring, either way I win! HAHA See, I'll do whatever it takes to win! Now kneel, KNEEL loser!"

Ezan grasps his fist tightly before he says," This has gone too far, I now see just how deranged you are. However, even now you still do not realize that you can't win! I showed you far more mercy then you deserved! "

Brad grins widely before responding with," You got that right Ezan! Oh yah, TOUCHDOWN!"

Brad then throws his massive energy ball at Ezan, but Ezan just calmly takes his blade into the air and it emits magic energy as Ezan seems to cast a spell. Then, to the shock of Brad, Ezan thrusts the energy ball with the Soul Eater! Everyone is then shocked to see Ezan then takes that power with that energy! As the sliver haired super elite warriors magic aura explodes Brad looks mortified and can only utter out a,"WHAT!"

Ezan then glances at Brad before saying with pure disgust," Once again you pay the price for not knowing all the abilities of your opponent! The Soul Eater blade is handed down from each warrior in the Kaiba family. One of its special powers is that by casting a spell it can take in an attack, no matter how powerful.

Brad Fowltror, before today I thought you was just another fool. But now I see you are a deranged clown who will never be capable of the title of Enji Knight! And now, with your own power, it's time for your dreams of grandeur to come crashing down! "

Brad inches back a few steps before defiantly screaming out," No, no matter what you do I can't be beaten! I am the best!"

Ezan then looks furious before yelling out," Tsc, just shut up. Backlash Mirror Flare!"

Ezan then takes the energy from Brad's attack and puts it into both of his hands and then goes to put them both together. With that he proceeds to fire a massive purple energy beam that heads right into Brad and blasts him in to the sky! The blast sends the large fighter hurling in to the air, as he is getting burned with half of his own power! Brad feels pain surging in to him before he yells out," NO! I can't lose!"

Ezan soundly responds with," Checkmate."

With that Ezan puts his sword back in to his sheath and the blast explodes in the air and covers the sky! As the sky lights up, Brad falls from the sky and lands outside the ring hard! He has lost his power and is back to his normal shape and he is badly wounded, but he is still conscious! He continues to crawl towards Ezan, and as he coughs up blood Ben looks in awe before saying," Wow! Ezan owned Brad with his own power!"

Doug chuckles tensely before saying," I gotta admit, although Ezan gets on my nerves sometimes, Brad sure as hell had it coming."

While half of the people in the audience are clapping happily Lacus looks horrified at the state her boyfriends in before she turns pale and says,":Oh no, Brad! His wounds are severe, even he can't laugh like this!"

Brad is just crawling up to Ezan, desperately desiring to punch Ezan while he weakly says," Damn you, you can't beat me. I am, I am unstoppable."

Ezan just sighs before turning around and saying," Delusional to the end. End the match now judge before he goes and kills himself. "

The Judge looks at Brad before saying," Yes, this match is over for sure. The winner is of course Ezan Kaiba!"

Ezan hears the gong noise before he glances at Brad one last time and says," It's as I said from the beginning, Brad Fowltror; the difference in class between us is great. By now, even you should realize it. I am from a warrior family, whose lineage of supremacy in combat goes back centuries. My entire life has been dedicated to being the supreme soldier, the ultimate enforcer of the law. IF you thought your thuggish ways could get in my way, well, now you realize how stupid you truly are."

Brad weakly grasps his fist together before franticly says," I swear, you're dead, some day I will, . "

He then finally loses consciousness. Upon seeing this Ezan just walks away and says," Tsc, he was so predicable I did not even need to go all out to settle things. Now that I shut him up, it's time for my report to Commander Kira."

Ben sees Ezan about to flash step out of the area before he runs up and says," Hey, Ezan wait!"

Ezan pauses before he glances behind and says," Huh, what do you want?"

Ben chuckles nervously and says," I just want to say, good work, you finally shut up Brad."

Ezan turns back around and says," You make it sound like it was a remarkable task. Tsc, I simply could not allow Brad to continue to go about with his lies."

Ben rubs his head nervously and says," Ha, maybe. I admit that for now you are the top rookie. But hear this! I swear that one day I am going to beat you in a match!"

The sliver haired warrior just responds with ," Sigh, another one with no sense of reality. I really have no time to fight you now."

Ben then laughs," Heh, I did not say now. If we did fight now, I'm not sure I would win, oh who am I kidding I'd get creamed in a flash. Just know that it's my dream to become the greatest hero and that means one day I will defeat you!"

Ezan looks at Ben before he chuckles and says," Heh, you are quite amusing, Ben Auro."

With that Ezan flash steps out of the area. As Ben sees this he sighs and says,"Well, quick to leave as always. Still, I am glad to see Brad get what he deserves. I swear he was so asking for that. He acts like he is a god, but he is just a big hot head. It won't be long until I have surpassed him, and then I will be ready to face Ezan."

Moz floats over to Ben's right shoulder and says," I know you can do it Ben, just keep on going forward, Kupo!"

Ben would say more but all of a sudden he hears a terrified yell and turns around to see Lacus scream out," Brad!"

Lacus runs over to where Brad is and right away goes to heal him. Lacus sees Brad's pained face before she feels tears glisten in her eyes and says,"

Oh Brad, why did you have to do this?"

Brad sees Lacus and weakly chuckles before saying," Heh, I told you doll. I won't back down, no matter who it is. That punk would have been dead if I used one hundred percent of my power, but that snob blindsided me. Next time he will be begging on the ground for mercy."

Lacus looks touched by Brad's confidence before saying," Oh Brad, even if you do act without thinking much at least you are true to your feelings."

CJ then moans before furiously saying," Come on Lacus, hurry up and heal Brad!"

Lacus gives the large black man a vexed look before saying," Don't rush me, he is severely wounded all over. Get the healing unit right away!"

Ben sees Lacus looking desperate to heal Brad before he sighs and thinks," _Lacus, I still don't get it. How can you willingly choose Brad, out of all the guys in space, to be your boyfriend?_ "

Before the owner of the Star Sword can dwell on the manner Lisa goes up to him and nearly startles him with a giggle before saying," Well well tiger, looks like that was quite a fight!"

Ben laughs at this and says," Ha, no kidding. I knew it was going to be intense but, this was on a whole other level."

Lisa then sighs and says," Ah well, Brad annoys me, so I was glad he got roughed up. Oh guess what? I finally have a free time for us to have that date with you this weekend."

Ben's eyes widen up with hope as he responds with," Really?"

Lisa responds with a happy smile before going on to say," I am sorry to keep you waiting, but since you have been so patient, I will make sure it's a fantastic experience! Sorry, but I have to take care of a few papers but just remember to keep your plans clear!"

Ben grins before he says," Of course!"

Lisa then winks before waving and saying," Hehe, adieu boys!"

As everyone sees Lisa dart off James sees Ben looking delighted and just polishes his glasses before saying," Well, this turned out to be quite a day."

Doug chuckles before adding," That's for sure, an exam out of the way, Ben here finally got date, and that Brad got the butt kicking he deserved!"

Ben then gives a content sigh before contributing," Ah, It was like a dream. Ezan might be cold, but I admit he has quite a good number of moves. Good thing I wrote down the fight in my mind."

James raises an eyebrow before saying," What the, you really took notes during the fight?

Ben sees a few wary glances before he winces and says," Hey, I wanted to make sure I knew just what that Brad's weakness is!"

Doug just laughs loudly at this before he pats Ben on the back and says," Sigh, your hopeless Bro."

Hiryuumon grins at this and says," Maybe, but that's what makes my boss!"

Ben sees the rest of squad 7 laugh before he gets defensive and says," Hey! What is that suppose to mean?"

Hiryuumon all of a sudden freezes before muttering a," Err." With that the group go to eat and celebrate a end to a good day, and as there day ends so does toadies chapter.

And so, Brad has finally been shut up and Ezan has proved his worth. However, even though things are looking up, you never know what's in store for the future!

In fact, next time on Tales of the cosmic wars, Ben will have to put his date with Lisa on hold as things heat up when Cloud's home world of Cetra is invaded by a Zeon fleet!

Ben's squad, along with Cloud and all of his friends, hurry to protect their world. Little do they know that Xehamaru himself has landed on the planet and is searching for a certain someone. What does the Sithantos leader have in store for are heroes? Find out in**_ Chapter 42: The Crises Of Planet Cetra! Zeon's Bold Attack!_**


	42. Chapter 42: The Crises Of Planet Cetra

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 42: The Crises Of Planet Cetra, Zeon's Bold Attack!_**

Last time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben was taking it easy on Hallow Bastion after his big adventures in the world of SR-388 with Samus. However, there were still plenty of exciting events to unfold. Brad Fowltror, full of himself as always, let his ego do his brain's job and demanded that Ezan Kaiba fight him in order to show that he was the most powerful rookie Enji Knight. At first, Ezan did not even think Brad was worth his time, but he agreed to fight after being fed up with Brad's arrogant remarks.

With that, Ben's two main rivals faced off. Brad used the same strategy that he used against Ben and all his other fights, try and smash everything in sight! However, while Brad's vast amount of raw power may work on most of his fights, it was not enough against Ezan! Ezan showed he was truly an elite warrior by outmaneuvering Brad at every turn!

Although Brad kept powering up Ezan. His vast amount of skills made it so that even if he could not match Brad's power, he still used Brad's reckless attacks to blast it back into the so called Unstoppable Juggernaught's face! Brad was totally beaten and Ezan's title of top Rookie was secure. Seeing Brad beaten made Ben respect Ezan's skill, and at the same time made him determined to keep on getting stronger so he could gain the power to defeat his rival someday.

Things seem to be looking up for our Star warrior, he beat Metroid Prime and Lisa finally had time for a date! However, as the saying goes what goes up must come down and another round of tense action is ready to begin thanks to Xehamaru!

It's time for the next phase to begin! A day has passed since Ezan put Brad in his place, and Ben has just woken up for the day. Today, Ben has just the usual training and classes.

* * *

After eating breakfast Ben is meeting Cloud for sword training. Ben makes his way to the simulation chamber and sees his spiky haired commander with his friend Tifa. Ben sees a pause in the two's chat before he clears his throat and says," Good morning Cloud Sensei, how are you today?"

Cloud shrugs and answers calmly with," The same as always, I suppose."

Tifa then sighs before curiously saying," Well Cloud, does the same mean happy Cloud or angry Cloud?"

Ben sees his Squad Captain look uneasy before he chuckles and turns to Tifa to say," Hello, Miss Tifa, I have not seen you in a while."

Tifa smiles before saying," Oh hey there Ben. I heard about your recent victories just now from Cloud. Looks like you have become quite skilled. I guess Cloud being a Captain is not as big as a fiasco as I thought it would first be. I mean I always knew Cloud was one of the best warriors in space, but I was nervous when I first heard that he was going to train new coming Enji."

Cloud looks weary before chiding out a," You're not being very helpful, Tifa."

Tifa playfully taps Cloud in the shoulder before saying," Hehe, don't worry I am just playing with you Cloud, you have to loosen up a little."

Ben then laughs before adding a proud," Don't worry; Cloud Sensei has been a great teacher. I first learned how to fight thanks to my cousin Max, but it was thanks to Cloud and the other masters that I have been able to hone my skills."

Cloud looks amused before responding with," Heh, well it was bleak at first, but I'll admit you came a long way. "

Tifa then looks at Cloud before saying," Hey, remember how hard you trained to get in to SOLDIER? If it was not for Zack, and everything he did you still might be a Shinra grunt."

Cloud grasps his hand before saying," Hopefully that would not be the case."

Ben shrugs and then says," In any case, you missed something great yesterday, Ezan and Brad had a match and Kaiba totally shut him up! Ezan always fights so flawlessly, I wonder if I can get that good some day. I mean, I managed to beat Metroid Prime but while I still feel proud about that seeing yesterdays fight made me realize if I did not want to get killed I still have a far way to go."

Cloud then crosses his arms and says," Its mature of you to realize your limits, don't feel bad about that Ben. Still, if you truly want to get as skilled as Ezan or me someday, then we should start today's session."

Ben grasps his fist with renewed resolve before he says," Right! I feel like things have progressed for my life in many ways. I feel five times as powerful when I first took the entrance exams, and this weekend Lisa is finally going out on a date with me."

Tifa raises an eyebrow at this before inquiring," Lisa Alster? Wow, she was just voted the one that could most likely be a fashion star in the poll the girl's dorm had last week. Hope things turn out well."

Ben blushes a little before muttering out a," Thank you, Tifa. Err, while we are talking about this. Um, Sensei, Tifa, do you guys have any good advice?"

The pair just look at each other before Tifa responds with," What do you mean?"

Ben chuckles tensely before going on to say," Well, this is kind of embarrassing, but this will be my first date with a girl I like. I don't want to make Lisa regret going out with me."

Tifa then gives a warm smile before responding with," Oh, don't be so nervous."

Cloud then looks uneasy before saying," I don't think I would be one to be get dating advice from."

Ben then looks curiously at the older man before saying," Oh? You never have been on a date before? Not even with Miss Tifa?"

Cloud looks up before answering with," Well, um, let's see, the first real date that I recall was five years ago on the Gold Saucer, with Aeris."

Tifa starts to look annoyed before responding with an annoyed," Hey! We just went out for dinner yesterday!"

Cloud sees the anger in his childhood friends eyes before he tensely responds with," I thought that since Vincent and Shelke were with us, that that was just a group dinner."

To both men's cringes Tifa 's anger only rises before she leans forward and says," That was a double date! It was so you would be more relaxed! Anyway, Ben, don't worry about your date, just be yourself. Women like it when men are open with their feelings, right, Cloud?"

Cloud sees the woman's eyes looking wary before he quickly mutters out a," I guess."

Tifa furrows her brow before saying," Sigh, there is always progress to be made. Anyway, I guess you two want to start your training, I better stay here to make you two don't overdo it."

Cloud gives a small smirk before saying," Thanks, Tifa. All right, Ben, it's time we see how much you have improved. This time I might have to go all out!"

Ben then looks determined before saying," Right! Don't let your guard down Sensei or I might just surprise you!"

Ben takes out his Star Sword and Cloud then takes out his First Sword blade and then they both power up their magic energy. However, before they begin the training, the alarm goes off! Ben nearly jumps up before he gives a startled," What the?"

Cloud then looks tense before saying," The alarm?"

All of a sudden the voice of Master Myers booms out," Attention all Enji Knights! A Major Zeon attack fleet has just been detected on the world of Cetra! All available Enji please report to the command center right away!"

Ben just blinks for a moment before he says," A whole Zeon fleet for one world?"

Tifa then looks horrified before saying," That's our planet!"

Cloud then sees the number of ships heading for his world before he gets alarmed and says," That's way too many!"

Ben gulps before saying," What could Zeon be up to? In any case, it seems that now is not the best time for a spar."

Cloud just clenches his teeth before saying," Right, come on let's move!"

With that, the three exit the training grounds and quickly make their way to the main part of the castle where they see many Enji Knights already there. Some of them are Doug, James, Hiryuumon, Ezan, Squall and Lloyd.

Ben also realizes that all of Cloud's friends are there. Barret, Cid Highwind, Red XIII, Shelke, Vincent Valentine, and Yuffie Kisaragi. Cloud notices Cid is there before he walks up and says," Hey Cid. What happened to the inter-planetary transporter on Norton?"

Cid looks disgruntled as he grumbles for a few seconds and responds with," Heh, we got it to work even if it takes a large amount of energy to use. Of course, as soon as it's finished Kira came and "requested" that it would be best for the safety of the Lylat Kingdom if he took it with his " over blown elitist" Titan forces to their asteroid base, so his men can figure out how to mass produce it. Bah, I thought I could come back and get some shuteye and now I find this mess!"

Tifa struggles to surpass her dread before she then turns to her friends and says," How bad is it?"

Vincent grasps his golden claw hand tightly before saying," The Grand Master was about to make a speech about it."

Ben then hears something before he turns around and says," Ah, there he is."Ben is correct, as Grand Master Myers then appears in front of everyone looking grim. Myers gives an uneasy nod before saying," Hello everyone. I'm sorry that this meeting is not under happier circumstances, but this is the time that we live in.

It seems the United Federation of Zeon is getting impatient with the state of war and is trying to make a bold push to try and tip the balance in their favor. Just fifth teen minutes ago a Zeon armada attacked a Lylat space cruiser Salvation. Only one escape pod was able to survive. That ship was on patrol near the galaxy where our fleet near Cetra is.

It is not hard to figure out that Cetra is their target. As you all know, ever since joining the Lylat Kingdom five years ago, Cetra has been a key world and we cannot let it fall to Weil Zabi's hands. Alia here will now show the details on the viewing globe."

The blond haired reploid nods before saying," Thank you, Grand Master. Would everyone please look up front?"

She presses a button and the world of Cetra appears as a hologram. _Just so you know, Cetra was the official name of the planet given when they joined the Lylat Kingdom in honor of the now extinct race_. "

Alia sees everyone is at attention before turning to the hologram and saying," Although no Zeon space ships have yet landed on the surface, they have launched three large invasion type pods from hyperspace to send troops before the ships get there. It seems that the three areas are the former Midgar, near the Wutai area, and around the area of Gongaga village.

Each pod seems designed to hold hundreds of troops and other attack units. It seems, as stated before, that they are determined to take control. We already have the 4th fleet near that world, but it might not be enough."

Myers then closes his eyes before saying," I am not sure what Weil has to gain from this, but I know we cannot let him gain a victory. For this mission, I think everyone who is from Cetra will want to go. Since you know your world better than the rest of us and you have a personal reason to go I will not object. Does anyone else have all their crew together?"

Kratos then grasps the hilt of his sword before saying," I will go with my 18th squad."

Lloyd then nods before fallowing with," Yeah! I'm sick of these Zeon guys and their sick ideas that they own the universe!"

Regal takes a deep breath before saying," My squad will volunteer as well, if it is okay with everyone."

His friend the pink haired Presea behind him just nods before stating, "I have no objection. "

Raine then sighs before guardedly responding with," I guess if all of you are going, I will go so I can keep an eye on you."

Genis just sighs before saying," Oh, come on sis, you don't have to worry all the time."

Cloud shrugs before interjecting with," Still, Raine and her squad are one of the best medical squads around."

Colette then clears her throat before walking forward and saying," Um, Miss Terra and the others were out training, but I was wondering if I could go with Sir Kratos' squad?"

Kratos looks at the blond haired women before saying," I will have to ask Terra first, but we will see."

Squall crosses his arms before saying," I guess my team could be useful for this mission."

Zidane just chuckles before chipping in with," Hah, I guess I am ready for some action."

Ezan sees his tailed teammate looking excited before he unemotionally says," Just remember to not blow our cover this time Zidane."

Zidane cringes before snapping back with," Hey, that was not my fault!"

Sabin then sighs before he says," I would join the mission too, but Brad is in the infirmary, it seems his fight with Ezan yesterday left him near death."

Ezan just chuckles at this before dryly saying," I am just surprised that he did not die, fool, his arrogance is his biggest skill."

Myers then looks at everyone before he says," All right then, this should be enough to turn the tide. I will join the battle after I check for survivors on the Savior. Until then, may the force of light be with you."

Ben sees the Grand Master quickly leave before he looks at the amount of tension in the room before he gets angry at the news and says," Man, those Zeon guys are crazy. Why would they want to attack Cloud Sensei's world when it is so well defended?"

James can only offer a shrug before saying," It may be because the Zeon Federation wants to enhance their army with the rare materials that you can only get from Cetra like materia."

Cloud then looks grimly determined before he says;" In any case, I won't allow them to inflict even more suffering on my world!"

Vincent nods before adding," Ever since Meteor Fall and the Deep-Ground crisis our planet was just starting to recover. However, if Weil tries to use the life-stream like Shinra once did, it could be a disaster."

Barret then yells out in anger and says," Hell no! Shinra was bad enough, but this Weil Zabi and his bunch of greedy suits are even worse! If Shinra was the king of Vermin then Weil is the god of them! Marlene is still there too, that's all the more reason I'm going over there right now and kicking their collective metal hides off our planet!"

Cloud nods before saying," Right, I am sure Denzel will be happy to see us after all this time too. It's been a while since I heard from him, though this is not how I wanted to catch up. Anyway, come on squad 7, it's time we move it!"

Ben eagerly nods before responding with," Right! AH, wait a sec! I was supposed to go on a date with Lisa in two days! There is no way I will make it now! Arg, I'll leave a note for Moz, hopefully she will understand. Sigh, why does this always happen to me?"

Doug sees Ben look dejected before he chuckles and says," Don't worry buddy I am sure she will. All right its go time!"

* * *

"And so, after getting the necessary preparations, Ben and his squad get on the Neo Highwind and with the other Enji space ships blast off into Hyperspace to the world of Cetra. Cloud's world is about three days from Corneria and during that time everyone gets ready for the fights ahead of them, hoping that the forces on their world can hold off their attackers long enough. As the Enji rush to their mission, to their regret the battle has all ready began over Cetra.

In the Zeon Command ship, Zanzibar _Admiral Dozel Zabi_ is meeting with Tarkin, Leviathan, and Xehamaru to discuss the state of the battle. Xehamaru has warped aboard the ship, so no Lylat forces would spot him.

It seems things are already not going according to plan, as the Zeon fleet had emerged out of hyper-space within Cetra's sensor range, which is what allowed the planet to get ready to defend itself. Xehamaru has just been informed that the Enji are coming and he is not amused! Everyone in the room tenses up as the Dark lord of Sithantos makes a sudden appearance to icily hiss out," Admiral Dozel, I thought we were trying not to alert the Enji till we at least had control of most of the planet! Did you get to where you are entirely on family inheritance? "

Dozel Zabi restrains his own anger as he snickers before defiantly saying," It was not my doing! I gave the order to get out of hyper-space behind the asteroid field! Who belayed that order?"

The fellow high ranked official in the room, a plume man with a mustache named General Ozzel clears his throat before saying," I am sorry Admiral, it was I."

Dozel looks outraged before shouting out," General Ozzel? What is the meaning of this?"

Ozzel tugs one his collar before saying," Forgive me sir, there was a malfunction in the scanners."

Xehamaru just eyes the Zeon official carefully before saying," What kind of malfunction? I thought all ships were inspected before liftoff? If my order does so for its warships, certainly an army of Zeon does as well!"

Ozzel chuckles nervously before responding with," Well, it was not that kind of problem, see I was having a pre battle brunch when I dropped my cake. I went to pick it up and by accident I deactivated the radar that detected the scanning distance of Cetra."

Dozel just has veins form in his forehead before shouting out," You fool! Do you know how much of a disadvantage you already cost us!"

Dozel is about to shout further before Xehamaru gives a loud angry snarl as he slowly moves forward and cruelly says," Worthless tub of lard! How does a worthless fool like you make it to the rank of general?"

Ozzel turns beet red before he stammers out," I'll have you know that my family have always been great military commanders! My Great grandfather was an Admiral, as was my Grandfather, my father, and me!"

Xehamaru just chuckles darkly before responding with," I see."

Ozzel then sees Xehamaru give him such a harsh glare that he flinches before flimsily saying," In any case, I assure you that I will not fail the Zeon case again!"

Xehamaru just gives a devious grin before he says," Oh, I will make sure of that! "

With that, the Sithantos leader holds out his hand and with a gesture lifts the man with the mustache in the air! Ozzel feels a sudden chocking sensation before he looks at Xehamaru in horror and gasps out a," What are you doing?"

Xehamaru has a murderous face sprouting as he softly, if creepily says," General Ozzel is it? Another conceited maggot, floating along life in a cozy fashion thanks to being handed power you did not deserve from your family and friends. You are as clumsy as you are stupid and I will not allow an infidel like you to interfere any more with my master plan, so goodbye!"

Ozzel starts to feel pain rippling across his body before he desperately says," No, wait! Admiral Dozel please! AHH!"

With that, Xehamaru snaps his finger and his dark aura seethes out of him into Ozzel before the General is frozen solid in black ice! Xehamaru then swiftly waves his hand to the right and the figure is hurled into the nearest wall on the command deck causing Ozzel to break apart! Tarkin notes the display and merely adjusts his monocle before keenly saying," That is quite the fascinating power, superb efficiency with the whole process! May I research it?

Xehamaru gives Tarkin an annoyed glance before he gives a dry," Touch me and you will die in an even more painful way than him! At least one useless piece is thrown out of the way before he could cause more harm. I assume you were going to execute him for his failure anyway?"

Dozel eyes the long white haired man carefully before he says," Maybe, but I prefer if you refrain from casting judgment on Zeon soldiers from now on. They are my men, after all."

Xehamaru just licks his lips and playfully says," Oh of course , it's just that fools like him are the quickest way to anger me, but I will let you give discipline to your own forces from now on. Ah, even with this little hitch in the attack, things are still going well. I will have my Nova Crushers use their cloaking shields to hide in plain sight and then when the Enji get too content I will blast them to nothingness!

With the Enji having their hands full, I can begin my search without interference. Let's see, I think I will start my search with Midgar."

Tarkin sees a hologram of the damaged plated city materialize before he grins and says," Ah, the capital of this world? A wise choice, capitals are one of the most likely places to find useful data."

Xehamaru then crosses his arms before saying," Yes, I heard rumors that both the last traces of Jenova cells and the last sightings of Sephiroth were there."

Tarkin looks curious before saying," Ah, so you also wish to examine this fascinating Jenova creature. Yes, the one that the locals call the Calamity from the Sky. From the reports I heard, I am impressed at what that Dr Hojo was able to engineer with such primitive technology, now can you wonder what number one genius in the Universe could do with it?"

Xehamaru gives a grim chuckle before retorting with," Sounds like the perfect script for a horror film."

Dozel snorts before saying," It might take a while until you two can get your hands on whatever you're looking for. The capital is well defended."

Tarkin looks excited before proudly saying," Bah, such trifle fools can be obliterated if you use the Big Zam ! As long as you don't pilot stupidly like Ginias it won't be any trouble, you will destroy time all before it finishes warming up! Even you can't dismiss my creation this time Xehamaru, the statistics are clear, even the dark lord of Sithantos can't simply overlook my marvel of science!"

Xehamaru then shrugs and says," Ah yes, I looked on the specs for that new mobile weapon and even I admit you have created quite the powerful weapon this time. Just remember Tarkin, some things transcend data. Ah, in the end I do not need to wait; any being who dares to defy me will pay the highest price! I think I will get on my way.

Just remember that we cannot afford to make any more mistakes if this war is to be won with us as the victors, only then can the new dark era can begin! "

With that, Xehamaru casts a teleport spell and vanishes in a portal of darkness to Midgar.

The dead cell agent in blue armor, the women with long blue hair named Leviathan just giggles tensely before saying" Admiral, is it wise that we let such a deranged individual be the one calling the shots in this mission?"

Dozel grasps his fist tightly before bitterly saying," I admit I do not like the idea of his so called new era of darkness, but he and Sithantos have been our biggest assets in the war so far. In any case, I see no need to not go along with his plans for now.

Leviathan, take your men and join commander _Megatron_ in attacking Midgar."

Leviathan gives a swift salute before responding with," Yes Admiral, I will not fail the glory of Zeon!"

Dozel sees his soldier go off before he then glances out the window and sees his forces descend on the planet. He then tugs his medals proudly before saying," Let's see, how much more of the Lylat kingdom do we have to demolish until they finally let us go our own way? That upstart Atem, he will soon learn that it's the Zabi family that will rule over all space! "

* * *

And so Leviathan readies to send her own troops to attack Midgar as the battle for Cetra unfolds. Meanwhile, the Neo-Highwind is within an hour from Cetra and Cloud is taking a short nap to keep his strength full and is having a dream. The reason this matters is that this is no normal dream.

Cloud is having a dream that he is in the Forgotten Capital, the last place where he saw Aeris, alive. Cloud is walking down the stairs and is trying to make sense of what is going on.

Cloud is on guard as he eyes the area carefully before saying,"This place, I know I have been here before, but where is it? Wait, this is where, Aeris, no, this has to be some dream."

All of a sudden a compassionate lighthearted female voice says," A dream huh? I must be pretty boring if you already fell asleep!"

Cloud freezes in his tracks as he says," Huh? That voice! No this is just an illusion."

Cloud only gets more anxious as he hears the same kind voice giggle and respond with," Hey, I did not think I was an illusion this morning, what do you think?"

Cloud walks up and sees a familiar water altar, where he sees a women in a pink dress and a red jacket. She is **Aeris Gainsborough, **the last Cetra and the woman Cloud once loved! Cloud sees the women's eyes beam with happiness before he slowly says," Aeris!"

Aeris just winks before responding with," Hey Cloud! Are you okay? I was worried about you after Sephiroth attacked."

Cloud looks around the area before saying," Wait, you mean, that was all a dream?"

Aeris nods and says," Of course! Sephiroth was about to impale me, but you blocked in the last second with your own sword to save me. He did some odd spell that made your head hurt before he sent some monster to attack."

Cloud flinches before he slowly walks forward and says," You mean, you're alive?"

Aeris leans forward with a concerned look before merrily saying," Of course, silly! All thanks to you."

Cloud starts to waver as he responds with," Oh, so it was all a dream. There was so much I wanted to say to you."

Aeris puts her hands behind her and looks curious before saying," Oh? Like what? Oh, but first I have something to say to you."

Cloud nods and says," What do you mean?"

She then walks up close to him, but before she does a column of fire comes out of the floor and consumes her! Cloud is mortified to see the women he cared so deeply for scream out in pain before he runs up and screams," Aeris!"

Aeris is swiftly being consumed with fire and she desperately looks at the blond haired Cloud! "She tries to grab his hand, but gets caught up in the flames, much to Cloud's horror! Soon he hears a new, much more sinister voice, before the flames take the form of a dragon! Out of the mouth of the flame Dragon, comes a single black feather, before the fire takes the shape of a figure Cloud knows all too well, **Sephiroth**! Cloud at once gets outraged before he says," Sephiroth!"

The long sliver haired man just chuckles coldly at Cloud before saying," Hehhe, worthless puppet, no matter how many times you try, you will always fail."

Cloud just grasps his fist tensely before he seethes out," Grr, I knew this was just another nightmare, I was hoping they would go away by now. "

Sephiroth just chuckles before he narrows his eyes in to a pair of murderous silts and says," It's like I said, I will never become a memory."

Cloud gets his sword ready before he snaps out with," It's been five years since I killed you once and for all and all you are now is a bad dream."

Sephiroth then glares at Cloud with his glowing green eyes before he snickers and says," Haha, that's right just keep deluding yourself to try and nullify the fact you are a failure who cannot protect anyone!"

Cloud quickly gets in to a fighting stance before he defiantly says;" I don't care what a figment of my subconscious says!"

Sephiroth then has his custom sword, his extremely long Masamune sword form in his hands before he sharply says," Heh, very well, just don't forget that the darkness will forever haunt you!"

Sephiroth then goes to attack Cloud and Cloud takes out his sword, but just as the long-haired warrior is about to strike, Cloud wakes up! He sees that Tifa is shaking him! As Cloud snaps back to reality he is able to hear Tifa say a loud," Cloud!"

Cloud quickly snaps back to his senses and says," Tifa? What's wrong?"

Tifa just lets a frustrated sigh before saying," You mean you did not realize it? You were screaming again."

Cloud then ruffles his hair before being casual," Oh, that? It's nothing but a bad dream."

Tifa then leans besides her long time friend and grabs his hand before saying," Cloud is everything okay? The past month you have been having nightmares nearly every night!"

Cloud sees Tifa looking worried before he sighs and says," It must be the stress, part of me is shocked at how quickly this war is escalating, that's all."

Tifa sees the spiky haired man look blank before she looks down and says," Well, as long as that is all it is."

Cloud tries to look confronting as he quickly responds with," Don't worry Tifa, I promised I won't get depressed, I am done with relapsing. It's just lingering nightmares, that's all. Thanks for your concern though."

Tifa giggles and says," Heh, you're welcome. Come on, let's get going. "

The two exit Cloud's room and go to the command deck, where they see Ben and the others waiting for them. Ben is looking at a hologram display of Cetra before he glances to the right and smirks before saying," Hey, Cloud Sensei! You made it just in time, wow, that's your planet, huh? It looks just as nice as Corneria."

Cid leans back and chuckles before heartily saying," Yup, our world's a beauty all right. On the other hand, those god dam Zeon warships blasting it are a real eye sour!"

Tifa looks horrified at seeing some of the warships attacking her world directly with their main cannons before she cringes and says," No! They're really attacking the planet through space?"

Everyone sees that in the distance four Zeon warships are indeed trying to blast at the world from above, only for the energy to dissipate! Good thing for the people of Cetra that thanks to the help of the Lylat Kingdom, they had a worldwide defense shield installed. So far, it seems to be holding the turbo plasma cannons attacks and missiles, for now. Red XII sees the sphere of energy remain stable before he wags his flaming tail and says," It seems it was a wise choice that Reeve and Rufus had that Defense shield set up so speedily."

Barret shrugs before responding to the red canines words with," I'll admit Rufus has came a long way, even if I still don't trust him, he has at least earned my respect for seeming to be honest for once and spending the last five years trying to make up for his father and the rest of Shinra's mistakes."

Yuffie shrugs before responding with," I guess nearly getting blown up by _Diamond Weapon_ and getting Geostigma might have an effect on a guy's outlook on life."

Cid then hears something before he quickly says," Well, speaking of the son of a gun, we have an incoming message from Reeve! Here it is! "

Cid presses a button and a man with a beard and wearing a blue outfit appears. This is **Reeve Tuesti**, another friend of Cloud's crew. He used to be part of Shinra, as head of Housing and Urban Development. He also seemed to be the only one of the higher-ups that was not out to screw everyone over, and helped Cloud in his struggle. After Shinra's liquidation, and the fall of Meteor, he helped found the World Regenesis Organization or WRO to help bring order and safety to the damaged world. Once the world made contact with the Lylat Kingdom, Reeve was the first one to be chosen as the planet's representative in the Lylat senate. Reeve looks delighted to see his old friends before he grimly smiles and says," Oh, Cloud! Everyone! It's been a while. I wish it was a happier situation, but alas. "

Cloud crosses his arms and curtly cuts in with," No need to explain, we have no time to waste on the small stuff. The Neo-Highwind is just about to enter Cetra's Gravity field, what's the current situation?"

Everyone sees the room Reeve is in shake before the bearded man sighs and responds with," As you can see from space, not good. The Planet shield is holding for now, but we can't take much more of it. What's more is that they managed to sneak some ground troops in, in fact a hundred troops are heading to the city of Edge right now!

We have both Lylat and WRO soldiers on standby, but Zeon seems to be sending some powerful new toys for us to play with. "

Cid firmly nods and says," Say no more, I am going to let these guys onto the surface, before I go take care of those Zeon space jokes! The other ships have sent off their Gundam units to help with that."

Cloud then nods and says," All right, the other Enji are descending throughout the planet, and we are about to as well, just hang on, Reeve."

Reeve sits down before saying," I see, some of the Turks are with the forces in Midgar, so they might be able to fill you guys in on the rest. Good luck! "

With that, the image of Reeve fades away. The good guys have little time to dwell as alarms flare up and Vincent says," It seems we have quite the Zeon force waiting for us."

The red haired Shelke nods and calmly says," Yes, several purple Zeon Wraith tanks and bug like Scarab battle walkers are heading for Midgar right now. Ben sees the rain of explosives coming for him before he grasps his fist and says," If that's the case, then let's get going!"

Cloud looks ready before saying," I could have not said it with better words, get ready everyone, this is going to be rough."

The group then make their way to the hanger bay and see the hanger doors open, several Gundam's have just lifted off. Cloud sees his teammates displaying various degrees of readiness before saying," All right, everyone get ready for combat. "

Ben glances to the right and sees they are still flying high in the air before he gulps and says," Hey wait, shouldn't we wait until we land first?"

Barret just snorts before gruffly responding with," No time fools, Cid has to turn these things around to help keep those Zeon ships off our tail."

Cloud nods before adding," He's right, we're going to use parachutes from here."

Ben starts to look tense before saying," You mean, we are going to jump all the way from here?"

Tifa just giggles before nudging Cloud and playfully saying," It's just like old times, huh, Cloud?"

Cloud can't help but smirk before saying," Heh, I guess history sometimes can't help but repeat itself."

Doug sees Ben looking tense before complacently saying," What's wrong, Ben? You're not scared of a little skydiving, are you?"

James nods before saying," With our training, by now even without parachutes this kind of thing is not too big a deal."

Ben gulps before responding with," I know that! I'm not afraid of heights, it's just that I just had lunch before this and I don't want to get queasy before going into a major battle. Hey, I know! Hiryuumon, you think you can fly us down there?"

Hiryuumon looks excited before answering with," Sounds like a plan, boss!"

Cloud looks cautious before saying," Wait a sec, Ben, as Wyrmmon he will just be a big target for Zeon cannons."

Ben just grins before saying," Heh, maybe, but you still have not seen Hiryuumon in his ultimate class stage, as Geno-Wyrmmon, a mere tank is just a pebble."

Hiryuumon gives a make shift thumbs up and says," He is right, Captain Cloud, I'm ready for them!"

Cloud nods before saying," Well, as long as you know what you're doing, be my guest."

Ben then hears explosion before he looks determined and says," Right, now then it's time to get started!"

Hiryuumon wags his tail and says," Right! Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon!"

As Ben's digimon pal quickly transforms to his next stage as Wyrmmon he leans down, extends his wings and says," Ready for takeoff, boss!"

Yuffie eyes Wyrmmon carefully before nervously saying," Hey, can I hitch a ride too? Landing on the air always makes me sick."

Tifa eyes the women from Wutai curiously before stating," I thought you got over that by now Yuffie?"

Yuffie laughs edgily before saying," I don't get sick riding ships any more, it's just landing that does a number to my stomach. "

Ben shrugs before saying," Sure, climb aboard."

Wyrmmon feels everyone get on his back before he says," All right, everyone get ready for take off!"

Cloud just nods to the rest of his friends and says," See you guys during the landing."

Vincent just loads his gun and says," The same goes for you. "

* * *

With that, Ben and the rest of squad 7, plus Yuffie get on Wyrmmon as he flies out of the hanger bay, while the rest of Cloud's friends parachute their way to the ground. The group lands near the outskirts of Midgar, in fact this is right near where Zack made his last stand. This place is also around where the WRO fought the Deep Ground forces for control of Midgar.

Anyway, a fierce battle begins between a Zeon attack force and the combined forces of Lylat and WRO soldiers. Zeon has continued to advance their attack forces. Besides the same old Zaku and other battle droids, they are now using a new aquatic battle droid called the Acguy.

Also on the battle field are a few human sergeants and aliens Elite, Hunter, and Brute warriors from Zeon's ally, the Convent along with a few Sekdar, Skrull and other forces. By deflecting the largest energy levels, Ben and Cloud have Wyrmmon fly to right near the gates of Midgar.

Once there they see the enemy soldiers smashing their way through the Lylat ranks and standing out the most is another robotic fighter who looks like a reploid with wings and two cannons on his arms, he is also wielding a sword.

He is called **_Starscream_**.

The third is a tall powerful looking robot, with a large energy cannon attached to his left arm and a sword in his other hand. He is named **_Commander Megatron_**

As Ben and the others fly to the battle, they see that the shorter male robot is not just attacking the soldiers; he is gleefully attacking some unlucky people that happened to be nearby! Ben hears a women scream before he grasps his fist and angrily says," Those Zeon mad men! They're blasting everything in sight!"

Ben and co can see Starscream gleefully blast everything in site before laughing," HAHAHA! These soldiers are so weak! It only takes one hit to blast them apart! And the ones without weapons are even more amusing, they just scream in terror, making them sitting ducks!"

His superior Megatron just sneers at his henchmen's boasts before saying," Stop wasting time, Starscream! Our orders are to destroy the shield that prevents us from entering the city."

Starscream sees the angry look the helmeted purple faced war machine is giving him before he moans and says," Oh fine! Well, what do we have here?"

Starscream had just noticed that a few kids were trying to hide behind a rock and he then blasts the rock to atoms! He sees the kids cower before he grins and says,"

Well what do we have here? Ha, I guess it will not hurt to slag a few more brats before I get down to work! Say goodbye kiddies! Huh, Guha!"

Just as Starscream is about to fire on the children, all of a sudden he is introduced to Ben's foot as Ben and jumped off Wyrmmon right on time to kick Starscream through a boulder! Starscream gets back up and sees the other Enji land as well. He realizes his face is dented before he growls and shouts out," Hey, where did that come from? Who are these guys?"

Megatron grasps his fist before shouting out," Starscream, you fool! Those are the Enji Knights, you were created to kill!"

Starscream widens his eyes and says," Heh, I see. Well, hope you guys are as tough as my creator said you are, because none survived the attacks of Starscream, terror of the sky!"

Ben just rolls his eyes before turning to Yuffie and saying," Hey, Yuffie, would you please take those kids to safety?"

Yuffie nods before responding quickly with," Right away Ben, good luck!"

Ben smiles and says," Thanks." As he sees Yuffie make use of her Ninja skills to take the kids out of the area fast he sees Starscream looking outraged before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," I can handle this guy by myself, everyone. I can tell just by looking that he can't beat me."

Doug nods before eagerly saying," Sounds like a good idea, and now we get to play with the bigger one!"

Starscream sees Ben's determination before he snidely says," Well, you're a bold one kid, thinking you can fight me one on one."

Ben just looks annoyed before he says," I'll give you Zeon scum one chance to leave this world in peace, I recommend you take it."

Starscream laughs loudly at this and says," What, and miss having all this fun?"

Ben then grasps his fist tightly before he angrily says," You think killing people is fun? They really do program even their machines to be insane. In that case, I won't show you any mercy!"

With that, Ben powers up his magic energy and the rocks in the area get lifted up in the air as he becomes surrounded by a blue aura.

Starscream just sneers at this before saying," Oh please, I am not insane, I just love giving you inferior creatures what you deserve! Nice light shows there human, but no organic creature can match my power! "

Ben just gives a smug grin before responding with," Heh, I wonder, have you even fought with any one beyond mere soldiers before?"

Starscream aims points defiantly at Ben and says," You know nothing! I fought against other robots when I was being tested you know. Wait, grr, enough of this! I don't like that look on your face; guess that means you're going to die!"

With that Starscream takes out his energy sword and charges towards Ben to impale him. However, to his shock Ben easily dodges it and then punches Starscream in the chest, once again sending him to the ground. This time Starscream is not as cocky as before as he feels his chest and screams out," Why you little brat!"

Ben grimaces before saying," Hey I am 19! Why does every one keep calling me a kid?"

Starscream grumbles before saying," Silence! You may have gotten a sucker punch in, but you're still dead! Just so you know, I am so powerful that my power level can reach six thousand!"

Ben shrugs and plainly responds with," Is that supposed to make me afraid of you?

Starscream narrows his eyes before responding with," Yes you damn punk! You weak organic creatures can barely achieve a power level of a thousand if you're lucky! Hey Megatron, what's this so-called Enji knight's power level anyway?"

Megatron eyes Ben carefully before saying," Let's see. "He presses a button on a device on his eye that scans power levels and uses it on Ben and the others. After a few seconds, he gets the results and is shocked before taking his scouter out of his eye. Starscream sees his superior officer grasp the device before he chuckles and says," Well, what is it three hundred?"

Megatron just glares angrily at Ben and says," That kid's power level, IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

Starscream finds his jaw dropping before stammering out a," What?"

Megatron grasps his fist tightly before shouting out," I said it's over nine thousand you fool! In fact all of these warriors have power levels greater than yours!"

Starscream looks outraged before responding with," What? It must be broken, there is no way those weak, GUH!"

Before he can finish his speech, Ben attacked with a Lightening spell to blast him into yet another rock. As the owner of the Star Sword hears Starscream moan he confidently says," I say that sounds about right."

Wyrmmon just chuckles before responding with," Nice timing, boss!"

Ben nods before saying a quick," Thanks."

Megatron just looks disgusted as he says," Bah, worthless idiot. He did not even see it coming!"

Cloud points his blade at the large death machine before sternly saying," I would not be too hard on him, you don't seem to see my movements either! "

Megatron all of a sudden detects something before he says," His movements are fast!"

Megatron lifts his sword arm just as Cloud's blade appears! The two fighter's swords connect and sparks fly! Megatron sees Cloud trying to press his blade down before he grins and says,"

Not bad, Enji, however, if you think I am as foolish as Starscream, then you would have made your last mistake! No, unlike him, I have fought many of you Enji before; in fact I have even killed a few! Killing you will bring about a promotion for me, yes!"

Cloud then has his sword glow blue before saying," I should warn you, I do not die so easily. Doug, James, Wyrmmon, head over to where the Zeon forces are focusing their attack to help out Barret! We will wrap up things around here."

James nods before saying,"On it!"

Doug cracks his knuckles before saying," Good luck dealing with these guys, buddy."

Ben chuckles before saying," Don't worry, it won't take long to finish this guy."

Megatron narrows his eyes and snarls out," None of you Enji are escaping from me!"

With that, Megatron fires off a shot from his energy cannon at the trio, but Cloud uses his speed to appear in front of the blast and deflect it into the nearby ground, causing an explosion! The three members of squad 7 then managed to get out of Megatron's firing range and head towards where Barret and the other Enji are fighting. Cloud sees Megatron 's anger and calmly responds with,"Sorry, but your fight is with me."

Megatron then aims at the Enji Captain and says," So be it, my spiky-haired friend. I hope you are prepared to die!"

Megatron then charges in with his sword, to slash at Cloud, but Cloud is able to block every strike from his robotic foe. After this goes on for a while, Cloud goes on the offensive and presses Megatron back before going to slash him across the face! However, to his dismay, the direct hit does little but anger the large foe! Megatron looks confident before saying," Really now, I thought you would know better than to think a little strike like that could work on me. Even using your magic energy to empower your sword will not make it strong enough to cut through the near indestructible alloy I am made out of!"

Cloud narrows his eyes and says," If that's the case, then I guess I will just have to try harder, like this!"

Megatron sees Cloud power up before he says," Huh, his power is getting even stronger? What the, where did he go?"

Cloud answers with a swift," Right here, Meteor Rain! "

Megatron quickly looks up before he says," How did he gather so much power so fast? Slag, it's too fast to dodge!"

Cloud had jumped high into the air to gather his energy before unleashing it as his level three limit break attack! Cloud fires a barrage of energy meteors that hit Megatron before he has time to dodge! The blast hits the foe dead on and causes an explosion.

Cloud lands on the ground and wonders if his foe is still alive, when he gets his answer, as Megatron walk out of the smoke, looking little more than aggravated. The purple faced robot notices many dents in his armor before he chuckles bitterly and says," My, you're quite the powerful Enji. Yes, but powerful enough to cease my functions you are not!"

Cloud grasps his sword tightly before he says," Tsk, this battle has just started and right off the bat they are hard to get rid of. I wonder if Ben is having better luck. "

* * *

As Cloud continues his fight with the Zeon reploid commander, let's see how Ben is doing against Starscream. It seems that for all his talk, Starscream is not looking so good against Ben. So far the loudmouthed villain has not landed a hit on Ben! This fact is starting to gnaw at Starscream's pride. He fires an energy blast at Ben, but it gets deflected right back into him! As Starscream is blasted back he glares at Ben and says," Blasted punk! You think I will allow you to make a fool out of me?"

Ben shrugs before saying," Sigh, I will ask you once more. Are you going to be smart and surrender, or do you want to become scrap metal? Ugh, why am I asking those programmed to fight to surrender again?"

Starscream yells out in defiance before he says," Fool! I am far from defeated! You haven't seen half of what I can do! Take this, Twin Star Flare!"

Ben sees his metallic enemy take to the sky and begin to glow before he cautiously says,"Where did this come from?"

Ben is caught off guard, after Starscream dashes back, two cannons come out of his shoulders! He then powers up for a few seconds before unleashing a massive twin energy blast!

Ben is ready for it, and uses his own power to jump high in the air. Good thing too, as Starscream 's attack causes a large portion of the ground where he was standing on to be blown away! Ben lands on the ground again and takes out his Star Sword before saying,"

Well, that attack was pretty good. However, there is no way I am going to get hit by that. Besides, now you're out of tricks."

Starscream looks victorious before saying," Whahaha! That's what you think! I was built with an internal nuclear power generator. That means that I can fire shots like that for days! Oh, and in case you forgot before, I am called the terror of the sky for a reason!"

With that, Starscream laughs, two small jets come out of his feet, and he takes to the sky! He then powers up his two cannons again. Ben realizes how quickly the incoming threat is before he sighs and says," Well this ramps up the difficulty a little."

Starscream then locks on to Ben again and says," HA! I will blast you to ashes for embarrassing me in front of commander Megatron! Twin Star Flare!"

Ben quickly evades another blast before he realizes how quickly the next shot is coming and winces," Grr, this guy won't let up!"

Starscream keeps firing his main attack and Ben keeps avoiding the attacks as they tear up the landscape. It seems Starscream was not making up his claim of a constant power generator, as he keeps firing blasts at Ben, without any sign of letting up!

After a while, Starscream has fired so many shots, he has lost sight of Ben in all the smoke! Ben takes this brief pause in the action to think of a way to get through this. "

_ Gah, this guy is nuts. But as long as he is in the air and can keep firing like that it will be hard to swat him out of the sky. Unless,"_

Starscream suddenly shouts out in frustration before he says," Come out coward! Are you afraid of death?"

Ben responds with,"Are you ? Then again, I wonder if stupid robots like you can even be programmed to have fear. I know those like X and Zero can, but I don't think you're advanced enough. Err, anyway, I'm right here Star-nut!"

Ben shocks Starscream by charging right to him!

Starscream just jeers at seeing the hero coming right for him till he says," HA, you're brave all right! Too bad it will just give you an early funeral! Twin Star Flare! Ha, bulls eye! Hay! Humans don't just vanish!"

What he is talking about is that he blasted the Ben that was about to charge at him and it went up in smoke, showing that it was a shadow clone! Meanwhile the real Ben used all that to attack the distracted Starscream from behind! Just as Ben is right in his targets face he says," They do if they are a shadow clone!"

Starscream quickly turns around to say," Hey, what the?"

Ben looks confident before he responds with," Surprise! "

Starscream only has time to scream out," AH! "

Ben used his magic energy to appear high in the air and closes in for the attack! Starscream tries to fly away, but he is not fast enough and his cannons get slashed off! Ben then slams the hilt of his sword on Starscream's head, sending him crashing down to the ground. He gets back up and is furious! Starscream sees his cannons sizzling before he moans," Look what you have done! Now I'm not just going to kill you, I will slash you to pieces with my sword! "

Ben sees Starscream point his sword at him before he closes his eyes and says," Now you're just sad, you should have never come to this world Zeon droid! "

Starscream looks at this sliver coated blade and haughtily says," You won't be so cocky once I slice you up with this sliver sword!"

Starscream charges wildly, but Ben just powers up and calmly says,"

You may have a silver sword, but my Shining Flare Slash will slash right through it! It's over, Shinning Flare Slash!"

Starscream looks delirious before screaming out," Die organic scum!"

Ben powers up his magic energy and focus it into his Star Sword before charging at his foe. Starscream also goes to strike and the two go to slash each other. The two powers collide and land on opposite ends.

The outcome of the last attack is not decided, as Ben turns around, all of a sudden he clutches his arm in pain he has realized Starscream was able to slash his arm! Starscream looks delighted to see blood fall before he laughs out and says," HAHA! Looks like your last attack was a dud! In that case, I will just finish you now! Die, hey, AH!"

Starscream goes to attack again, when he realizes the hard way that Ben's last attack was more effective than he thought as all of a sudden his top half falls of his lower half and his sword arm goes off with it! As Starscream sees his lower half explode he screams out and says," AHH! You slashed me in half! "

Ben gives a confident smirk before responding with,"Who is a dud now? In any case, you're finished!"

Starscream looks desperate before he says," Hey wait! I am sorry for what I did so please don't scrap me! I was just following orders! Commander Megatron help!"

Ben looks disgusted before he says," Sigh, man, you're pathetic. I wonder how the others are doing? "

I am wondering how the others are doing too, so let's see how Cloud's fight against Megatron is doing.

* * *

Unlike Starscream, Megatron is no pushover. Cloud is holding his own, but even though he got some attacks in, Megatron seems to be impossible to shut down!

At the moment, Megatron has just fired a volley of missiles at Cloud, but the Enji Captain is ready for them and in a blur he slashes through them and then goes to slice into Megatron's arm. However, he still cannot damage him! Megatron sees Cloud's strained face before he cackles and says," Heh, it's useless! You may be an Enji captain, but you're still no match for me! Yes, now is the time where you meet your end! "

Cloud curtly responds with," I'm not about to lose to you."

Megatron raises an eyebrow before saying," Oh? Please, what are you going to do?"

Face it, you might as well just sit still and let me blast you into space!"

Megatron charges up his cannon ready to fire, but Cloud is ready as he sharply says," Well, for one thing, I can do this!"

Megatron sees the blond haired swordsmen move suddenly before he says," Wait, oh no! "

As Megatron prepares to fire, Cloud gathers his power and puts his sword right into Megatron's cannon, causing a major misfire that blasts half of Megatron's arm off! As Megatron yells out in shocked pain he glares at his attacked and says," Damn you, Enji!"

Cloud chuckles before saying," Well, I see you're not as tough on the inside. In that case, this should be much more effective! "

Megatron sees a light coming from the Enji and only has time to emit," Gah!"

Cloud fires a powerful Beam blade at the injured spot in his foe's arm.

The blast is strong enough to blast Megatron across the battle field and he lands to where Starscream is! Cloud rushes over and sees what happened to the arrogant Zeon robot. He sees the shape Starscream is in before he turns to Ben and casually says," Ah, I see your opponent was not too difficult."

Ben grins and says," That's for sure, he was all talk. "

Starscream crawls over to Megatron and says," Megatron, help me!"

Megatron sees parts of the damaged robot fall off before he disgustedly says," Starscream you fool! How can you be so careless?"

Starscream looks franticly as he pleads with," Forgive me, commander, I was taken by surprise by that kid."

Cloud points the First Sword at the two hostiles before saying," It seems like both of you are in no shape to battle. If you keep this up, the outcome won't look good for you."

Megatron grasps his damaged arm and ruthlessly says," Victory is not yours yet, Enji!"

Starscream grasps Megatron by the leg and screams out," Megatron, please get me back to normal. "

Megatron glances downward and responds with," Tsk, Why? You failed me for the last time, Starscream!"

Starscream looks terrified before saying," But I have only been on three missions so far!"

Megatron widens his eyes and says," And that's three times too many! "

With that, Megatron picks up the top half of Starscream and impales him through the chest! The Zeon commander gives a cruel smile before he sees the shock in Starscreams eyes and says,"

I think you will be far more of a use to me with your power under my direct command!"

Starscream starts to realize what the implications of this are before he screams out and says," Wait, NOO!"

Megatron, to the horror of the two warriors of light, then begins to assimilate Starscream! As the parts of his subordinate merge with him, he then fires a beam from his hand to also absorb the other half. Megatron then begins to laugh as wires come out of him. Ben sees what is going on before he grimaces and says,"

No wonder the Zeon army is mostly robots, not too many live people want to work in a place where they can be killed off on a whim!"

Megatron finishes absorbing all that remains of Starscream before he looks victorious and says," Hehehe, how then, it's about time I show you one of my special abilities right before you die! Megatron, Terrorize! "

It seems that was some sort of command, as all of a sudden Megatron begins to change! Using the parts he absorbed from Starscream, he is able to recreate a new arm, but that's just the start! Megatron then grows metal wings and his head is covered with spikes. Now, more powerful than ever, the Decepticon stares down at the two. Seeing all of the new weapons on his foe causes Ben to sigh before saying," That's, just prime. Ugh, it's never easy."

Cloud shrugs before saying," No one ever said it was going to be."

Ben chuckles bitterly and says," I suppose you're right."

Megatron looks at his new hand proudly before saying," Hehehe, to be honest, I am glad you defeated Starscream, he was annoying and always screwed up. And now, thanks to his power, I am going to destroy you Enji fools! Face it, this world now belongs to the Sovereign Weil Zabi!"

Cloud sees explosions in the distance before he gets angry and says," I don't think so."

Ben nods before adding," He's right, tin can, as long as we Enji are around, your boss won't get his way."

Megatron then aims for the members of Squad 7 and says," In that case, I will have to do something about that, die!"

Cloud sees Megatron hunch over before saying," Here he comes!"

With that, the new and improved Megatron begins his assault! To start off, he showcases his new speed by punching both Ben and Cloud before they can react! As they both fall back from the hits, Megatron shows no sign of relenting, as he then fires a barrage of missiles from his new wings!

Luckily Ben recovers from the last punch in time and blasts them away with his own barrage of energy blasts to blow them up before they can hit their target. However, Megatron then appears right in front of Ben with his powered up sword, ready to slice into him! However, Cloud blocks the blow with his own strike to save Ben's head. Megatron in his anger then tries to overpower Cloud, but the Enji captain shows he has tricks of his own, when he presses a button and his First Sword pops out a second blade!

Now, with two blades, Cloud slashes Megatron with both of them and using the majority of his power he is able to slash through Megatron's arm! Shocked at being damaged, Megatron is distracted long enough for Ben to get his own slash at Megatron 's leg! Megatron snarls at seeing his circlets sizzle before he shouts out," How could I have become too powerful to be damaged by the likes of you!"

Cloud quickly responds with," Maybe it's that you are not as powerful as you think you are?"

Ben shrugs before wryly adding," There seems to be a trend of that lately."

Megatron is so mad he looks like he is going to melt his own systems before he furiously shouts," Quiet! I am the great Megatron! I will crush you both, like this!" Ben sees more hostile looking lights before he responds with," Hey what the, GAH! "

Fed up with his two human opponents, Megatron then fires a beam that the two both dodge, however that was a distraction as he then extends his arms to grab both of them in midair! He then shocks them from his hands to keep them from moving! "

Megatron sees both Enji are grappled tightly before he says," HA! Know your place organic trash! You two have been most bothersome, but now it's time I delete you fools and proceed with my mission! "

After saying that, the plate out of Megatron 's chest and it begins to gather a massive amount of energy! Ben struggles to break free only to amount to no avail. As he sees a possibly very painful attack heading his way he starts to sweat a little." That's not good! "

Cloud finds he is not getting further either before saying," I can't break free."

Megatron enjoies seeing the two's desperation before he bellows with delight and aggressively says," Hahaha, there is no escape! At least you two will have the honor of dying by the hands of my antimatter cannon. Yes, now say goodbye!"

He then throws the two into the air and fires his massive energy attack! However, to his shock, a large red cape looking thing comes out of the air and grabs them! The blast goes off into the air and explodes. Megatron staggers before saying," What is that? Another Enji?"

Before he can answer an aggressive female voice shout out,"

You're correct, here is your reward!"

Megatron sudden turns to the right just in time to say," What the, GAH! "

As Megatron is trying to figure out what is going on, Tifa appears behind him and delivers a punch so hard to the face, he is sent flying! As she lands on the ground, so does the red cape. As Ben and Cloud come out of it, the cape then takes the form of Vincent Valentine! Megatron is less then amused at the sight before snarling out," Bah, more Enji pests?"

Cloud sees his friends and gives a relived sigh before saying," That was close, nice save there, Vincent."

Ben grasps his head before saying," Yes, thank you, although I admit that felt kind of weird."

Vincent just aims his Tri-pistol gun at his current target before coldly saying," There are many unpleasant experiences we must endure in this life in order to survive."

Ben sees the clocked man's intense gaze before he shrugs and says," Um, I guess."

Tifa cracks her knuckles before saying," It's a good thing we landed near here when we did! I thought you would have beaten this guy by now Cloud?"

Cloud shrugs before saying," This guy is more of a handful then he looks."

Vincent flicks his tattered red cape back before saying," Maybe, but he is just the first wave, we can't afford to spend all of our energy, when there will be much more to follow. "

Ben then shrugs before saying," In that case, how about we wrap this up?"

Megatron aims his cannon at the group of warriors of light and states," Bah, I don't care how many of you there are, you are all going to die!"

Megatron then runs out of patience and opens fire with both his cannon and more missiles. However, the four either avoid the attacks or deflect them before going on the assault. Vincent starts off the strike by opening fire with his triple barrel shotgun, Cerberus.

The bullets are more powerful than regular ones, thanks to Vincent's enormous amount of magic energy. His aim is dead on, as he is able to hit one of Megatron's missiles right before it launches, it makes impact and causes a chain reaction that damages one of Megatron's wings!

Recoiling in pain, he is unable to avoid Tifa, who is ready for him with her own limit break attack! First she goes in with a quick combination of punches using her Beat Rush attack. Then, as her opponent is launched into the air, she gathers her power into her fist and charges at him to attack Megatron, with her most powerful move, Final Heaven!

The impact of her blow is so strong that it causes a huge explosion! The blow hits Megatron in the chest hard, and his armor cracks from it, as he gets sent through the ground! He gets back up by blasting the ground away and flies back up into the air! Megatron sees his cracked body before he viciously says," Grrr, I hope you enjoyed those hits, because that's the last move you Enji will make!"

He then begins to charge up his main chest cannon again before he adamantly says," This time you won't get away! Yes, I am going to blast you all and there is no way you will dodge my attack this time!"

Ben then has his magical aura surge before he says,"We will see about that, I guess I will just have to blast you first! Shinryukenha!"

Megatron is shocked to see a large amount of spinning blue energy racing to him before he says," What the, where did he get all of that power from? No, the power level on that blast is too high! Blast and I can't call off my attack! NO!"

Megatron cannot move while he is charging up for his most powerful move, and so he is a sitting duck for Ben's most powerful energy move! The blast slams right into Megatron, and since he is in the middle of his own move, it backfires, causing the damage from Ben's attack to be even more immense!

The explosion from the attack covers the sky and for a moment Ben thinks he won. However, when the smoke clears, Megatron is still there. He is badly damaged from the move; in fact his chest has a big hole in it! Still, he won't admit he is finished. Megatron 's eyes are twitching fervently before he gasps out," Damn you, Enji knights! I am the great Megatron! You are nothing but mere organic bugs to me! I will never be defeated!"

To his shock Cloud suddenly says," Oh really, how about now?"

With that, Cloud combines his swords into one again, and charges at Megatron before performing his Level one limit break, Cross Slash! The attack slashes into the already weak Megatron multiple times, seemly inflicting the final blow! Cloud backs away, knowing his robot foe is likely to explode. As Megatron has more and more of his body start to emit sparks he gasps before saying,"

Grha! Well, it seems your little team up attack managed to overcome even the mighty Megatron! However, it does not matter. Even though you have beaten, me, Admiral Dozile Zabi and Fairy Leviathan will still calm this world for the glory of Zeon!

Hahaha, you're all just delaying the inevitable, you Lylat dogs! Haha, ha, grua! "

It seems Megatron has made his last laugh, as after saying that, his head falls off before he falls apart and explodes! As Cloud sidesteps some flaming shrapnel he sighs and says," Well, at least that's one more nut job out of the way."

Ben takes a deep breath before happily saying," Heh, he was tough, but not too bad."

Vincent turns around before edgily saying," Award yourself later; Megatron and Starscream were just the decoys. The main force is attacking Midgar's shields. I do not think the city can hold if they break. This is still not a all out invasion, I don't even want to think of what will happen if our enemies can truly go all out on are world."

Ben glances around to say," Well, they are still holding now, that's good, right? "

Cloud then notices something and tensely retorts with," Maybe, but it looks like Zeon is about to bring in the heavy artillery!"

Cloud points in the distance and the other three see two massive four legged Scarab Zeon attack vehicles fire their main plasma cannons at the city's barrier! The combined attack does not break through, but even from a distance Ben can see it's starting to waiver before he gulps and says," Err, that's a problem."

Tifa grasps her fist tightly before saying," It's getting bad, the others are doing their best, but the Zeon army has sent so many droids."

Cloud shrugs before he confidently says," We may be outnumbered, but it takes over fifty Zeon battle droids at once to match an Enji Knight."

Ben wipes some sweat off his brow before saying," Sigh, still it's at times like these when I remember just how much the odds are against us. Heh, I sure picked a dream that's hard to get done."

Cloud just chuckles before responding with," Heh,maybe, but just remember that to give up to despair can be a fate worse than death. Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as an Enji Knight."

Ben gets calmer before he nods and says," Heh, you're right, Cloud sensei! Come on lets kick these greedy jerks off of your planet!"

Tifa sees Ben bravely dash in to the battle zone before she widens her eyes and gives her long term friend a vibrate look before she says," Wow Cloud I did not expect you to give such a speech. "

Cloud hesitates before he glances at a hill in the distance and has his eyes waver for a second before saying," I felt like I heard something like it a long time ago. "

* * *

With that, the four make their way to where Doug , James, and the rest of the Enji are taking care of the attacking force. At the moment, the warriors of light are trying to figure out how to keep the shields from falling. Doug has just uppercut a Zaku droids head off before he just managed to evade being shot in the back. He sees James quickly shoot down the would be killer before he grimaces and says," Man, they just keep coming!"

James scans the area for the most dangerous the threats are before saying," I must admit, Zeon seems to be pulling out all the stops with this attack."

Barret then blasts an incoming soldier on a Ghost hovercraft down before saying," Quit complaining fools, and knock them down!"

Doug chuckles before he says," Sounds good to me!"

Red XII growls before he motions to the right and says," Focus your attacks on those Scarab tanks!"

Regal nods before adding," Right, destroy them and their main attack force should break."

With that, the Enji go on the assault. Doug starts off by smashing through one of the smaller Wraith tanks with his hammer of might attack. After getting through that, he finds a line of Acguy battle droids ready to open fire!

However, James and Barret and a few soldiers are ready for them, and blast them from the side with a barrage of bullets and energy arrows to destroy them before they even get a shot out! The explosions of the droids alarms the pilot of the nearby Scarab tank, and it locks on the Enji with its main cannon. However, the Enji strike fast at its legs to knock it off balance.

Red XII powers up his magic energy and performs his level two-limit break, Blood Fang! Now, surrounded with red magic energy, he charges right through one of the Zeon attack vehicle's legs!

At the same time, Presea slams into the front leg on the right with her powerful Eternal Devastation tech! Although she still has the body of a child, thanks to the experiments of the mad _Rodyle _of the five Grand Cardinals of Cruxis, she is very powerful. In fact, her attack was powerful enough to hit the leg right off with her Ax!

With both of its front legs destroyed, the Scarab tank loses balance and wildly fires its main cannon into its own Zeon forces, before it falls to the ground. Not giving a moment to chance, both Barret and Doug get on the massive tanks back and perform a combo energy attack!

Doug performs his Sphere of Might skill, and Barret uses his level one limit skill Big Shot to gather energy for a big fire ball, before it combines with Doug's attack! The two combined together and hit the Scarab tank in its core, causing a chain reaction that destroys it! Doug sees the bug like war machine explode before he pumps his right fist up and says in a gun ho fashion, "Booya! That's one ugly thing out of the way!"

Wyrmmon then notices something before he pokes his friend to say," Um, Doug? I think we should celebrate after we take care of the other one too."

Doug raises an eyebrow before responding with," Oh yeah, hey what's that?"

James looks in the general direction and repositions his glasses before saying," It's just a rain cloud, Doug, nothing abnormal. Although I do admit it came out of nowhere."

Regal then feels the sudden humidity in the air before he says," Wait, that's not a normal cloud, I sense a great power coming from it. Get back! "

Regal is right to warn everybody, as all of a sudden the cloud drops a barrage of large icicles at where the Enji were just moments before! Soon, out of the cloud, comes a blue-haired woman with a spear riding on a wave of ice!

She then stops to appear in front of the Enji group. She sees dozens of dirty looks before she waves a hostile smile and says," Well, so you're the reason this city is taking so long to claim!"

Barret instantly aims right for her head before shouting out," Get the hell out of our way and out of my planet woman, or you might find yourself wishing you had a different job!"

Leviathan casually raises her spear over her head before saying," Do you know who I am? I am the powerful fairy _Leviathan_ of the elite members of Commander Crafts Dead Cell unit!"

James sighs before saying," Oh great, you're just like those nuts who attacked us on the Twilight space colony, huh? "

Wyrmmon just snorts smoke out of his nostrils before saying," So what, even if she is powerful, we have her way outnumbered!"

Leviathan looks intrigued before saying," Ahh, you're the ones Fefnir were complaining about back then after the Twilight Space colony mission. Heh, he is going to be mad when he hears I killed them first!

Oh, and although I could take care of you myself, I brought these guys here to back me up! "

She points behind here to show the other Scarab tank along with a whole other group of droids and various types of tanks!

Regal sees the amount of turrets being pointed at his direction before he merely says," Bah, they are relentless."

Leviathan gets in to a fighting stance before proudly saying," HA! See? I see some of you know this planet well but it's really a moot point Enji! Your world belongs to Weil Zabi now! You might as well surrender or else be ready to die !"

Barret just grins before he says," I have a better idea! How about I blow you all up instead?"

Leviathan looks smugly at her enemies before saying," Ha, with what?"

Red XII grins before responding with," If you just look in the sky, you'll see."

Leviathan narrows her eyes and chilly responds with," Oh please, I am an expert warrior, I won't fall for your pathetic bluffs! Now open fire, waste them!"

With that, she raises her spear in the air and the Scarab tank begins to charge up its main cannon! However, before it fires it is blasted by a powerful energy blast from above! The blast is powerful enough to completely destroy the tank! A shocked Leviathan looks in the sky and sees that the blast belonged to a giant dragon with black scales that is none other than the king of dragons, _Bahamu_t! "

Leviathan feels the intense wind causing by the high level summon sprits wings before she grimaces and says," What the? Where did that come from? It was not there before?"

Yuffie just laughs before haughtily saying," Ha, I guess they don't teach summoning magic in Zeon class? Ha, I love materia!"

Leviathan grasps her spear tightly before responding with," Blast you Enji! Still, I have more troops, you're all still finished. Now attack! Hey! "

Just as she orders the attack a barrage of energy blasts come down from the sky and demolish her troops! She looks up and sees that five Lylat Gundam's have descended from a Lylat attack ship and have come to aid the Enji! What's more, Ben and the others have at the moment arrived to where everyone else i . Ben sees mostly living bodies among his allies before he takes a few relived breaths and says," Whew, made it in time."

Barret spots his fellow former member of AVALANCE before he grumbles out," About time you got here, Cloud! What took you so long?"

Cloud shrugs before responding with," Sorry. The attackers were persistent."

Vincent nods before saying," Looks like you guys have things wrapped up here anyway."

Leviathan looks outraged before she swears and says," Blast that Megatron! He could not even hold those Enji until we got the shield's down? Tarkin said those_ Decepticons_ he created would never lose to an Enji knight! So much for that, could barely slow them down! Just great and now with those Gundams here, it's going to be tough to get a victory out of this without reinforcements. Blast, it looks like the situation has changed. Fine, you Enji win this battle. But enjoy it while you can, because no matter what, this planet will be ours!"

Cloud looks determined before he says," Hold on a second, you're coming with us!"

Leviathan flashes a defiant smirk before saying," Sorry, maybe next time! All forces full retreat!"

Cloud, Vincent and Ben are the first to charge at her, but she fires a flash spell to blind everyone! When it's gone, so is she! Ben realizes most of the organic Zeon forces have flown the coop as well before he punches a nearby hunk of scrap metal and says," Grr, I really have to find a way to get past that cheap escape trick!"

Cloud sighs before he says,"It's okay, Ben, the important thing is that she is gone and with her most of our attackers."

Ben realizes he does not hear any more explosions or shooting sounds before he says," So, does that mean we won?"

Regal sees the amount of dead bodies littered around them before he sighs and says," I would not call it a victory, both sides endured heavy losses, but at least the fighting ended without Zeon being able to capture the city."

Vincent puts his gun away In that case it seems the first wave of fighting has resulted in a stalemate. "

Ben sees that Midgar is still in one piece before he smirks and says," Oh well, as long as we got them off the planet for now, it's all good."

Cloud nods before replying with," Heh, you're right Ben. An inconclusive battle is better than a defeat, and at least two of their major fighters have been removed from the fight. "

Tifa then looks at the capital city of her world with worry before saying," I just hope everyone is safe, Cloud, do you think Marlene and Denzel are okay?"

Cloud pats his anxious friend on the shoulder before calmly saying," Don't be worried about them Tifa, I am sure they are safe. "

Tifa looks a little more at ease before responding with," You're right, I guess I am just anxious. It's been years since I last saw them."

All of a sudden a cocky male voice chips in with,"Hey now, you're so concerned about them, but you don't even think about us?"

Ben suddenly sees two man walking up to them before he tensely says," Huh, where did those two come from? Are there more Zeon soldiers?"

Cloud looks in Ben's direction before he just chuckles and says," Oh, you two. It's all right, Ben, they are with us. Heh, so you guys have managed to survive this long, huh? "

The two men Cloud is talking to are two men in suits that have just entered out of Midgar's barrier. One is bald and wears sunglasses while the other has long red hair and wields a metal baton and both are wearing blue business suits. The two are _Reno and Rude_, two members of Shinra 's secret spy force, the Turks.

Even though Shinra was disbanded five years ago, they still work under Rufus as part of the WRO 's secret agents along with all the other former Turks. Reno sees Cloud's serious expression before he just chuckles some more and says," Well, long time no see, Cloud. Seems like you look the same as ever, you look as emotional as a robot as ever."

Cloud chuckles as he glances at Rude and says," I could say the same about you."

Tifa sighs before she happily says," It's good to see you two are alright."

Reno gets excited at the happy face before he responds with," Finally, someone who cares! Heh, I do admit, it's handy having all you Enji Knights doing the hard work, although we still had some fun today. Tsc, those Zeon idiots think we can't find there spies? Forget about it!"

Rude nods before sternly adding," Reports have just come in three minutes ago that the other Enji knights were able to repel the Zeon attack forces in the other major points."

Ben nods before saying," Ah, that's good, maybe now those Zeon idiots will realize they can't win just because they can throw lots and lots of robots at us!"

Reno sees Ben's enthusiasm before he raises a eyebrow," And who are you little man?"

Anger ripples across Ben's body as he quickly snaps back and says," Hey I'm just as tall as you! Er, anyway I am Ben Auro, one who will one day become the greatest Enji Knight in the universe! I am part of Cloud Sensei's Squad 7."

Reno laughs loudly at this before wryly saying," You're kidding me, this kid's your apprentice or something, Cloud?"

Cloud sees Ben waiting for a reply before he clears his throat and says," Well, I would not put it quite like that."

Rude then sighs and says," Reno, remember we did not come out for small talk."

Reno shrugs and says," Ah, you're right, as usual. Heh, Rude is right, the reason we are here is because both Reeve and the president want to talk about what's been happening lately."

Cloud looks around before saying," You mean about the Zeon invasion, right?"

Reno hesitates for a moment before responding with," Yes, but not just that."

Barret just gets annoyed before saying," What are you talking about; it's not enough that the United federation of Zeon's leader wants to own our planet?"

Rude just sighs before saying," Ever since a month ago, there have been odd reports of disappearances from all over the world."

Vincent instantly bails his fists tightly before saying," No, it can't be Deepground again, could it? "

Reno starts looking serious before he responds with," We thought that too, at first, but a few people who saw what happened said that people were abducted by these strange black things that could sink right into the ground!"

Tifa gasps before responding with," What?"

Ben then looks inquisitive before he says," Black monsters? Hey, that sounds like the Necrocalcous!"

Cloud then looks disturbed before muttering out," No, if the reports are true, then that would mean Sithantos is on this world as well!"

The pair of Turks look confused before Reno mutters out," Sithantos? What the hell is that?"

Ben groans slightly before saying," Oh, this is just getting better. It's bad enough that all of these Zeon forces are attacking, but don't tell me that Xehamaru is up to something on this world as well!"

Cloud just puts his sword away before saying," Come on Reno, we have a lot to talk about."

Vincent then looks deep in thought before saying," Xehamaru, someone that even the Grand Master could not defeat."

Barret spits on the ground and says," What the hell could a deranged guy like that want on our planet?"

Red: XII growls before adding," One who is driven for vengeance, consumed with darkness and desires power could want a many number of things."

Ben just sits down before wearily saying," Sigh, I can tell this is going to be another tough one. Ah, first thing first, I need a snack! "

* * *

As Cloud goes with Reno and Rude to Midgar to catch up with his friends they are all unaware that all of this time Xehamaru is closer than they think! In fact, Xehamaru is within the city of Midgar! Well, at least part of it. In fact, as the battles have been raging on above, Xehamaru has been searching through the secret city created under Shinra HQ to hide and train the vicious Deep-ground cult created to destroy everything in their sight.

At the moment, Xehamaru has been looking around the area for what he is searching for. He comes to the entrance of the now destroyed Mako Reactor 0, the place where Vincent confronted the powerful_ Nero the Sabel and Weiss the Immaculate of the Tsviets_, which are Deep-grounds elite soldiers.

Xehamaru glances at the dreary battle torn place before he gives an amused chuckle and says," Well, this place is certainly filled with darkness. Ah, I can feel the despair of many souls lamenting for their unfulfilled desires. However, in this whole place I have yet to sense the Key fragment or a trace of magic energy that could belong to Sephiroth. Well, this place looks like it could conceal something. "

As the pale man pauses to look upward he sees in large letters the words above him and says," Do not enter this area, as it is highly radioactive and could be fatal? Oh please, that's just begging for an invitation! "

With that, Xehamaru snaps his fingers and the heavy metal doors are instantly magically pried open! Xehamaru walks into the throne room where Vincent battled Weiss and only sees some remains of the life stream left from this world's Omega Weapon. However the lord of Sithantos is not pleased at what is presented to him before he sighs and says," Bah, only the energy of trash is here. Oh well, it may just be trash energy, but every bit of energy will be used to bring about the new era."

With that, Xehamaru holds up his hands and absorbs the part of the life stream left behind by Omega weapon. As he does, however, he sends a powerful energy coming behind him out of nowhere! The white haired man instantly looks interested before he turns around and playfully says," Now, what is this? Someone who has hidden his power level until now? You might as well come out, my friend. A futile sneak attack on me will only lead to your demise. "

The figure then reveals himself to Xehamaru.

He is a tall powerful muscular yet striking looking man wielding two swords. He has odd, white spiky hair. He is none other than **_Weiss the Immaculate, the former head of Deepground_**!

Weiss gazes at the new arrival carefully before malevolently saying," Whoever you are, you are walking on unwelcome grounds."

Xehamaru just chuckles before wryly saying," Oh, I am sorry, I should have ringed the bell first."

Weiss sees that Xehamaru is not threatened at all by his presence and eyes the man carefully before saying," You, you are not the invaders of light that have descended to this world. Your energy feels dark like me and my brother. Who are you?"

Xehamaru gives a elaborate bow before saying," Ah, I am Xehamaru, the Patriarch of Sithantos and the one destined to lead this universe in to the new era of darkness! As for you, my friend, I sense a powerful darkness in your heart. Might you be the one called Sephiroth?"

Weiss sneers before bluntly saying," No, I am Weiss. "

Xehamaru shrugs and retorts with," Oh, a pity. Still, before you react unwisely, how about you let me talk to you. I think you might be interested in what I have to say."

As one villain prepares to have a chat with another, we will leave there chat for another time.

And so Ben, Cloud and the others have defeated the first wave of Zeon attacks. However, this is just the beginning of what is yet to come! Now that Xehamaru has met Weiss, what will become of this meeting? In order to find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next installment Weiss agrees to assist Xehamaru with his ideals and takes him to meet his " brother" . Meanwhile, Cloud reunites with several people he has not seen in a while, like Denzel. Afterward, in a meeting, they discover people have been disappearing all over the world and the sources lead to a cult that seems to be a front for Sithantos! The location seems to be the forgotten city, the place of Aeris 's death. With the Zeon forces kept at bay, our heroes go to confront Xehamaru, but they are greeted by Weiss and Xehamaru's loyal servant, Mercurmon! How will this battle against darkness unfold? Do not miss**_ Chapter 43: The Reflection Of Regret!_**

Also, on a side note, Starscream and Megatron were just cameos and not related to any of the real ones form the show. Happy Holidays!


	43. Chapter 43: The Reflection Of Regret!

Tales of the Cosmic Wars

**_Chapter 43: The Reflection Of Regret!_**

Ah, last chapter of 2007. Happy new year everyone. Like always feel free to review. Enjoy!

Last time, on Tales Of The Cosmic Wars, things got tense When Cloud 's home world of Cetra was attacked by a major Zeon attack fleet! Obviously this could not be tolerated and so Cloud, Ben, Cloud 's friends like Vincent and Tifa plus many more Enji knights went to defend their world. It seems that they arrived just in time ,because as soon as they landed, Lylat troops and WRO solders were in a fierce battle against a Zeon invasion division led by the elite dead Cell member Leviathan!

Squad 7 encountered the newest Zeon war droids, the vicious Starscream and the powerful Megatron. Luckily for our Heroes, neither of them were as tough as they thought they were and were defeated by Ben and Cloud with a little help from Tifa and Vincent.

With the arrival of reinforcements from a few Lylat Gundams, the Enji were able to force Zeon to retreat and so the first battle for Cetra went as a victory. However, it seems this is only the beginning of what is to come! Ben and co are greeted by Reno and Rude from the Turks with disturbing news that people all over the world have been disappearing. What's worse is that the culprits seem to be the Necrocalcous!

Sure enough, Sithantos is on this world. In fact, at this moment Xehamaru has been searching to resurrect Sephiroth in what used to be the base of Deep ground! Good thing Xehamaru was unable to find even a trace of Sephiroth's magic energy to revive him. However, he did find someone else! In the depths of the destroyed Mako reactor 0 he by chance encountered the thought to be dead former leader of Deep ground, **Weiss the Immaculate**!

The psychopathic super soldier does not seem to be happy to have an outsider, but Xehamaru seems interested in him. What will happen from this meeting? Let's find out!

* * *

The scene continues right where we left off last time, as Weiss showed himself to Xehamaru. At the moment, Xehamaru is trying to get Weiss to join his cause. The leader of Sithantos eyes the former leader of Deepground warily before saying,"

Ah, so your name is Weiss, is it not? I do believe I heard your report before. That's right, so you're the leader of the vicious deep ground group that managed to resurrect this world's Omega Weapon. However, you were supposed to have been killed by Vincent Valentine, unless you are just some imposter that calls himself Weiss."

Weiss tightens his grip before he says," You dare mock me? Humph, it was true that Vincent Valentine managed to defeat me even when I had the power of Omega Weapon I lost, but I was not killed. I was near death but my " brother" had finally reemerged form his slumber and together we have spent the last five years waiting for when we could get revenge on this world!"

Xehamaru cocks his head to the right before he dryly says," My, what an exciting story you have. However, if you are trying to get revenge on the planet you will have to do more than hide like a rat! Heh, it must be destiny for you to have run into me. Your skills can be of some use."

Weiss unleashes an even deadlier gaze before he snaps out with," You are one to talk, you really think you can just waltz in like you are some god and command me? Ha, think again, whoever you are!"

Xehamaru rolls his eyes before saying," Oh, that's right, you do not know who I am. Otherwise you would be trembling with terror!"

Weiss stands his ground before saying," I have been keeping tabs on events going on up upon the surface. You Enji knights are nothing but interstellar clowns from space that are no match for me. Now I will show you what happens to those that dare and try to talk down to Weiss the Immaculate!"

Xehamaru suddenly glares at Wiss viciously before coolly saying," Tsc, I once was an Enji, but I have evolved far past any mere mortal! I suppose an example showing the difference between us is in order."

With that, Weiss charges at Xehamaru with his blades withdrawn and in a blur he slices right into the Sithantos leader! Weiss snorts gleefully before saying," Well, whoever you are, you are about to become one with the planet!"

Xehamaru just sighs before saying," This is the extent of your power? Heh, in that case, I think not."

Weiss is shocked at the casual way his would be target is acting before he says," What the?"

To Weiss ' shock, Xehamaru just laughs at the attack before his body turned into dark mist! Weiss is unable to find where he went, as Xehamaru silently reforms himself behind Weiss! Weiss suddenly feels a dark chill before Xehamaru says in a commanding tone,"

I am Xehamaru, the leader of the order of Sithantos and one who will bring about the new dark era that this universe desires!"

Weiss quickly turns around and says," What the, GA! "

In an instant, Xehamaru backhands Weiss with a blow so strong, Weiss is hit through the Mako reactor and into a building in the underground city! As soon as he lands, the caped villain is floating in the air in front of him! Weiss flinches before saying," What are you, some sort of Wizard?"

Xehamaru crosses his arms before dismissively saying," Tsc, I am many things. I am the researcher of darkness. I am a master swordsman. I am a master of all magic. I could go on, but I have a schedule to keep to. The main idea is that I am as above you as you are to most humans and while I think you can be useful to my cause."

All of a sudden his neck extends like a snake and he wraps it around Weiss' neck! His tongue begins to hiss before he says," If you won't be cooperative, then I will not hesitate to destroy you! And believe me, it will be messy. You may think your beyond fear Weiss the Immaculate, but trust me I know how to break even your type. So, will you submit?"

Weiss feels the inhuman being's fangs getting closer to him before he grimaces and says," Grr, Fine! I will help you for now! Just let go of me! "In an instant, Xehamaru releases Weiss and his head turns back to normal. The dark lord just wipes some dust off his coat before saying,"

Glad you have some common sense, my friend."

Weiss just rubs his neck and says," First thing first, what is this Sithantos?"

Xehamaru chuckles before responding with," I really should carry pamphlets with me. The short version is that Sithantos is the order that knows the truth and seeks to act on that wisdom. That darkness is the true essence of the cosmos. This foolish Lylat Kingdom thinks it can bring peace to the universe, but just like all other governments on top throughout history, it is just a facade. I seek to destroy and lift the cosmos from its delusions. However, for that ambition to be truly realized a great many things must be done.

There is more, but first I want to know. Are you not full of hatred for this world that hates your existence?"

Weiss just eyes the manic man carefully before saying," Xehamaru, is it? Your Sithantos does sound amusing. And I do admit that it sounds more promising than hiding in the shadows. However, before I make a final design I must take you to my brother."

Xehamaru looks curious before he responds with," Brother? Are you referring to the Tsviet called _Nero the Stable_? So he survived too? "

Weiss looks bitter for a moment before he responds with," No, Nero is dead. I am referring to the "Brother "of all of Deep Ground. "

Xehamaru then looks delighted as he says," Wait a minute. Are you telling me Sephiroth is still alive?"

Weiss responds with a chuckle before responding with," No, not Sephiroth. Although all of Shinra 's SOLDIERS were created from Jenova cells and Sephiroth's DNA, we of Deep Ground are different. We have the honor of being created from the cells of our great "Brother"!** Genesis**, the most powerful warrior in the planet!"

Xehamaru responds with a cautious," What, Genesis? I never even heard of this is an individual."

Weiss looks proud before retorting with," That is not a surprise; all info on my brother was wiped out a long time ago. Unlike Sephiroth, Genesis was created by _Professor Hollander,_ mainly out of G substance. Still, Genesis has no equal; he is in the same league as Sephiroth was, perhaps even greater!

Seven years ago he was defeated in combat and sealed himself away. However, when I was defeated, the energy from Omega Weapon awoke him and it is thanks to him that I still stand.

We had plans for revenge, but when the Lylat Kingdom made contact with this planet and even with my brothers great power he wanted to be cautious, and that is where we are today."

Xehamaru chuckles before saying," Very interesting, to think this Genesis is such a guarded secret that even my resources could not uncover him. And if he is indeed as powerful as Sephiroth, then he will be a much better choice. After all, I won't have to waste sacrifices to revive Sephiroth and use them for the grand awakening. Now then, is Genesis here, watching me in the shadows?"

Weiss looks up before saying," No, Genesis and I remain apart, because even if we both hide our power levels, our combined power might attract unwanted attention. Right now, Genesis is gathering power near the Northern Crater."

Xehamaru walks pass Weiss before saying," You are referring to the place where the Life-stream gathers, otherwise known as the promise land? Hahaha! Excellent, a branch of Sithantos is around that area and that is also another place where I was going to search for both my precious Key fragments and the essence of Sephiroth.

Come now, let us go to the Northern Crater and I will present myself to Genesis, to ask if he will like to become my last Inquisitor of darkness."

Weiss looks troubled before saying," It's not for certain that he is still there, he moves around the planet often. That is just where he last told me he was going. In any case, it will take a while to find an airship while avoiding those Enji."

Xehamaru just laughs before responding with an edgy," Heheh, once again, my friend, you underestimate my power. First of all those Enji will not interfere, because they are too busy trying to keep my Zeon friends off their planet. Second, I can transport myself through magic to any place that I have been to before, or I can sense dark energy. In fact, that is how I came here first. My followers are at the moment near the Forgotten Capital.

Ah, I can sense it; my new dark paradise is coming even closer! If Genesis is as powerful as you say, I will have even more associates to crush the Enji. And if I find Sephiroth's essence and can manage to revive him, then that will be a bonus. Hahaha!"

Weiss sees a dark aura emitting out of Xehamaru before he tenses up," Hey, wait a minute, what are you, whoa! "

* * *

Laughing evilly, Xehamaru extends his hands and warps himself along with Weiss, in hopes of meeting Genesis. Now that the plans of the bad guys are shown for now, let's go back to our heroes. After the battle from last time, Reno and Rude have shown Ben, his pals, Cloud and his friends, along with the other Enji to the new head base of the WRO in Midgar.

The WRO base is held outside where the monument of Meteor fall was built. It also serves as a Lylat embassy. As Cloud is making his way to the embassy, he sees how Midgar has progressed since he has last been here. While the city of Edge use to be what would become a city made from the ruins of Midgar after Meteor Fall, thanks to the aid of the Lylat Kingdom the city was able to recover and Edge and Midgar have merged once more. Seeing a new advanced spaceport building taking in space ships causes Cloud to chuckle before he says," To think, seven years ago this city was in ruins, but now it looks even better than before."

Tifa nods before saying," Joining the Lylat Kingdom really has helped this world's recovery."

Ben looks intrigued by the buildings before he says," I saw Midgar in pictures and videos before Cloud Sensei, but I must admit it looks even better in person!"

Barret notices that most, if nearly all the ships in the sky are only going to the upper half of the massive city before he grumbles and says," Bah, that's because this is the top. Even after all this time, there are still people living in the plates below."

Ben looks at Midgar carefully before he chuckles nervously and says," Oh that's right, I almost forgot this city is on a plate."

Yuffie just giggles at Barrets angry face before playfully saying," Oh don't be so negative Barret. It might be true that there are people still in the slums, but there are far less people there than when Shinra was in charge."

Barret sighs before his answer is," I know that, it's just that I thought becoming part of a super advanced universal kingdom would mean the end of things like poverty."

Doug shrugs before casually responding with," Hey, King Atem is trying the best he can, but it's not as easy as one, two, three. Even with how much we know and how many magic and machines we have to use, seems we still can't get rid of the things that make poor well, poor. Not without making everything the same at least."

Vincent nods before fallowing up with," True enough Doug. It seems that no matter how powerful the government and no matter how great the cause, it is not so easy to completely remove things like class."

Ben looks puzzled before responding with," That's true, but even in Neo Arcadia there is the unofficial under sector, it's a tricky thing."

Cloud shrugs before reacting with," Still, the Lylat Kingdom gives hope to worlds and it is far better than Zeon."

Barret then chuckles before adding," That's for sure , Weil and those other white collar crooks are only concerned with how much money they could make off of entire galaxies."

Ben then looks determined before saying," Well, that's why we are here. To fight for justice, and bring freedom to the universe!"

Cloud look proud before he adds," Heh, your right, Ben."

Reno just rolls his eyes at all of this before he leans his head back and quips out," Hey are you guys done yet? Rufus has a lot of important things to tell you guys."

Cloud just nods," Oh right, sorry."

And so everyone enters the WRO building. After entering the building, they pass clearance right away and go to the executive suite where Rufus and Reeve are. They enter the room to see the two talking to a Lylat officer named Noah Bright about Zeon's movements. Ben then sees the former head of Shinra for the first time. Still, with orange blond hair and professional white suit, _Rufus Shinra_ still has that charisma around him after all those years. However, at least he is now on the right side. Reeve sees his friends enter and at once smirks before saying,"

Ah, there you are Cloud, everyone!"

Rufus just nods and professionally says," I see we meet again."

As the group shake hands Cloud just flatly says," Well, seems you look the same as ever Rufus.

" The former president of Shinra chuckles at this before saying," And I see you are still as anti-social as ever, Cloud."

Tifa giggles before saying," Hey now, be nice, he has gotten better since he became an Enji."

Rufus merely responds with," So it seems."

Vincent then sighs before he says," What is the current situation with the Zeon forces?"

Reeve takes a big sigh before answering with," Thankfully, Captain Kratos was able to lead the Lylat forces to victory in Wutai."

Rufus then looks at his computer monitor before saying," Also, it seems Captain Squall Lionheart was able to do the same for the attack force near Gongaga village."

Cloud takes a look at a display of the planet before he says," So, it looks like we might be able to repel them as long as they do not get too many more reinforcements. As long as we can keep their main forces from invading the planet we should be able to prevent the damage from being, to extreme."

Ben sighs before saying," Well, that's good news. What is this about black monsters kidnapping people throughout the world?"

Rufus sees Ben's curious eyes before he chuckles and says," Ah, so you are Cloud's apprentice."

Doug then chuckles bitterly before saying," Hey, don't forget about me!"

James readjusts his glasses before adding," Yes, it is squad 7 after all."

Rufus shrugs before saying," Sorry, I have had a lot on my plate lately. In any case, that was what I was about to get to."

Reeve looks troubled before adding," It's bad enough that we have an intergalactic army trying to clam our world for its own, but as you were informed, it seems we are dealing with another crisis. Here is a hologram image one lucky survivor managed to take."

Rufus presses a button and a blurry image of a Necrocalcous appears! Ben at once tenses up before he says," Oh great, there is no mistake."

Cloud grimly responds to the image with," This could not have come at any worse time; Sithantos seems to be working in synch with the Zeon army"

Reeve tugs his collar before saying," So, what exactly is Sithantos again?"

Cloud chuckles lightly before answering with," Oh that is right, outside the Enji order and King Atem's closest advisers, the truth about Xehamaru is not well known."

Shelke just walks forward before casually saying," Xehamaru, a former Enji Knight with unrivaled power and great talent magic. After the Civil War on planet Irazous, he left the Enji order. An unknown time afterward he became a master of the power of darkness and killed the leader of the order of Sithantos, Havoc Drashid and then disguised himself as Havoc. Sithantos is a religious order that believes in the deletion of the universe in order to create a new dark one. They have many strange and powerful forces at their side."

Rufus closes his eyes for a moment and chuckles bitterly before he sorely responds with," I see, this is worse than I thought. This Xehamaru sounds like Sephiroth and Weiss, the worst kind of individual."

Cloud nods before adding," That would not be too far off to assume, Xehamaru barley has a shred of a conscience left, he won't let anything stand in the way of his goals."

Rufus shrugs and responds with," In any case, thanks to the efforts of the Turks, Tseng has been able to find the hideout of these Black creatures."

Tifa looks hopeful before saying," Really?"

Reeve nods before saying," We were just recently able to uncover that it seems that over the past year a secret cult has formed near the Forgotten City. From what you just told us, they sound like they could be a front for Sithantos. Since the Zeon army seems to be in the middle of preparing for its next strike, we should use this as our chance to strike. Would it be too much to ask if you could get ready to depart right away?"

Cloud firmly answers with," Sithantos cannot be allowed to do what they want; I will get a strike team ready and ask the other Squads who can help. "

Ben looks worn out before he responds to this news with," Sigh, so much for a break before more fighting."

Rufus then crosses his arms and says," Thank you, everyone. I am sorry to add to the burden you must carry Enji, but it is important that we save as many people as possible from being sacrificed. This world has lost a lot, but it is finally starting to rebuild itself."

Barret laughs at this before resentfully saying," Damn, never thought I would see Rufus Shinra care about people."

Rufus eyes Barret, then walks to the window before he looks down on the city and says," I admit that I have many things to answer for. However, after nearly tasting death, I realized how fragile life is, no matter how powerful you are. Since then I wanted to build a world where people do not have to have that feeling of helplessness. Not long ago I most likely would have joined Weil Zabi's cause. But now I see that people are more than just statistics."

Cloud chuckles before saying," Heh, well I don't know who you are or what you did with the Rufus I used to know, but I think I like whoever you are better. If Weil had made contact with this world when your dad was in power, everything could have been deferent."

Ben then looks resolute before saying," True, but theorizing over what if's does not get much done, trust me. Still, don't worry, there is no way I am letting Xehamaru kill people for his crazy stupid plans!"

Rufus looks confident before he smirks and says," In that case, good luck, Enji Knights."

Reeve then looks suddenly energetic before standing up," Oh, before I forget; there is someone who I would like to add to your mission. He has been ready for action for a while; you can come out now."

Reeve waves his hand and a cat like creature with a crown on his head riding a giant Mog emerges. This thing is Cait Sith, the toy robot that fancies itself as a fashion teller and the being that acted on Reeve's behalf during Cloud's adventures. Cait sith chuckles at seeing all the surprised looks before joyfully saying," Hey Cloud! Looks like my latest fortune came true! Good thing too, because I was getting bored."

Ben looks dumbfounded before slowly saying," What is this thing supposed to do?"

Doug just raises a eyebrow and says," Is he the comedy act?"

Hiryuumon licks his lips before curiously saying," Is he tonight's dinner?"

Reeve chuckles before responding with," No and definitely no. This little guy might not look like it, but he packs quite the punch. In fact this is Cat Sith number ten; this one has been upgraded so it can keep up with most of you guys in battle."

Tifa pets the feline machine before fondly saying," It's been a while since the little guy has been with us."

Reeve shrugs before saying," Yes well, I would send him to go with you guys, but you try and remote control something from light years away!"

Rufus sees another notice memo pop up in his terminal before saying," Well, in any case, I do believe that our friends should get ready."

Reeve snaps to attention before he clears his throat and says," Oh sorry, yes, good luck everyone, and I pray for your safe return."

Cloud nods before edgily saying," Don't worry, after a bunch of darkness devoted nuts get cracked, we can go back to getting rid of Zeon too."

Rufus then goes up to Cloud and says," I just got a call from Cid. The Neo-Highwind is outside and ready for departure. Once again, good luck everyone."

Reeve suddenly remembers something and says," Oh Cloud, Tifa, Marlene is outside. She has wanted to see you guys for a while. Also, you should know that, err, on second thought it can wait until later."

* * *

And so, after that, they rejoin Cid and take off in the Neo Highwind to join the other Enji knights in searching for the Sithantos front cult somewhere in the forgotten City. As the spaceship drives towards its destination, Xehamaru has just arrived at the cult's base. Even though it's supposed to be a secret, the construct is quite big and looks like a sort of black castle/church with a strange green orb on the top that is mostly hidden by the . Xehamaru steps out of the column of darkness with the startled Weiss and steps to the meeting place of this room, as soon as he has put his feet down his servants Mercurmon and Duskmon appear before him.

Weiss quickly looks around before saying," That magic felt like what Nero could, bah, in the end its no real surprise. Ah, so this is what this place is. My brother mentioned seeing a place around here that was entrenched in darkness, but it did not concern either of us."

Xehamaru looks pompous as he wryly says," Hehe, yes I sent some operatives to this world just like I sent my operatives here all over the universe to gather forces three years ago. Still, even I did not expect just a few people with limited resources to gather such a force on their own. I suppose ill give my servants credit for doing their role so well. "

Weiss can't help but chuckle before his retort is," Hump, you must have more charisma than I realized if you could influence people across so many worlds."

Xehamaru forms a dark grin as he responds with," Heh, Grand Master Myers always did think I was special, I suppose I did have a knack to figuring out how to get people to tick there gears in my favor."

With that the two see Mercurmon bow before the mirror faced minion says," Welcome, thy master. Have you been able to find what you desire?"

Xehamaru sighs before responding with a bored," No, not yet. But I have a feeling I will soon. I did run into this warrior Weiss here. He was not the one I was looking for, but he is strong enough to be useful and he has promised me to lead me to someone stronger. If all goes well, I will have three more pieces to add to my side when this is done!"

Mercurmon chuckles,"How splendid. As commanded, I have organized your followers here to search for the key fragment."

Xehamaru nods before he flicks back some bangs in his left eye and says," Mercurmon, have any of the followers here detected a being with at least the rank of A class power?"

Mercurmon hesitates before he responds with," I would have to ask them."

A new male voice then interjects with," I might have the answer you seek Master Xehamaru. "

Xehamaru sees a man with short pointy brow hair with glasses emerge before he responds with," Oh, and you are?"

The man bows instantly before humbly saying,**"** I am _Fuhito_, the leader of this world's front for your cause. I must say that it is the highest honor to meet you in person."

Xehamaru nods before casually saying," Ah, I praise you for being able to do so much work with such little help from me directly. But enough pleasantries, I did not come here for the usual business."

Fuhito stands up before saying," Of course your eminence. A month ago several of us were recruiting near the Icicle Inn Area, when we encountered someone with an extraordinary power. We asked him to join our cause, but he refused and told us to never return.

We tried a more "aggressive" approach, but he destroyed my men in an instant! I just barely survived. He said he would let me live to warn anyone else to not waste his time."

Weiss looks amused before saying," Ah, that sounds like Genesis all right."

Xehamaru then has a evil gleam form in his eye before saying," Well, this sounds like this will be fun. Wait, well it seems like we have a few uninvited guests."

Weiss then looks alarmed before saying," What? All these strong auras, they are trying to hide it, but it feels like they are coming from all over the area."

Xehamaru grasps his fist before saying," Blasted Zeon dullards! I thought I could rely on them to keep those Enji maggots busy, but they are even more worthless than they I thought they would be! Now I could exterminate them all, but I do not want to alert the Grandmaster of my presence just yet. Mercurmon, I give you the task of dealing with all the Enji that attack here and stall them while our followers transport our "Willing Sacrifices" to my Nova Crusher warships."

Mercurmon responds with a," As you command, master."

Fuhito shifts his eyes around and says," I wish not to go against your will, but it might be difficult getting them on a shuttle and out of the planet without any of the Lylat forces getting in our way."

Xehamaru just looks amused before he says," Heh, you obviously do not know the extent of Sithantos technology. Similar to a teleport spell, my ships have the ability to transmit objects directly from a location to its bridge using a new type of tractor beam.

Here is the command code that will notify the commanders of my ship that you have my authorization to be warped aboard. Even though they are in stealth mode now, it should work."

Fuhito looks elated before saying," Thank you for this honor; I will not fail the glory of Sithantos!"

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before responding with a sharp," See to it that you don't."

Duskmon then has all of his eyeballs look around the area before saying," My lord, shall I stay as well to exterminate the Enji? "

Xehamaru quickly responds with," No, in case any Enji by some chance find me, I will count on you to keep them from bothering me."

Duskmon has red blades extend out of his arms before he fanatically says," Anyone that so dares and gets in front of your path will know true pain."

Xehamaru nods before glancing at Weiss and nonchalantly saying," Now then, shall we be going, Weiss?"

Weiss takes out his blades before saying," If you don't mind, I would like to stay and get to kill Enji myself."

Xehamaru looks intrigued before saying," So you have come around to my cause, have you? I am almost touched."

Weiss grins before responding with," Don't get the wrong idea, I am still doubtful about your idea. However, I cannot allow any of those wretched Enji know of the existence of my brother just yet. Besides, it's been so long since I snapped someone's neck and this might be a good work out."

Xehamaru flicks back his cape and says," Do as you will, time is of the essence and I will now take my leave. I can find Genesis on my own. Just remember, my faithful subjects, that we must annihilate the Enji heretics in order to usher in the new age!"

* * *

With that, Xehamaru and Duskmon take off to find Genesis and Sephiroth's essence around the Northern Crater "

Meanwhile, thanks to the advancement in warp drive tech, Ben and everyone have already arrived in the Forgotten City and have begun their search. Squad 7 has been given the task of looking for the Sithantos base around where Cloud and the others saw Aeris die and where _Kadaj_, _Loz_, and _Yazoo_ had their base. Obviously, this brings up bad memories in Cloud's head, but he tries not to let that interfere with his mission.

At the moment, our heroes are looking at the West Side of the area. Ben walks through some trees, only to find some even more odder looking glowing trees before he groans and says," I thought Cait Sith and the Turks knew the location of their hideout, so why are we lost?"

Cloud sighs before responding with," We are not lost Ben, Tseng found Necrocalcous and Cultist members leading people through here, but he could not find the exact location without being spotted."

Doug just chuckles before responding with," It can't be too hard to find, just look for something dark and evil looking.'

James surveys the area carefully before saying," Easier said than done. "

Ben nods before looking at his Digimon pal before inquisitively saying," Smell anything, Hiryuumon?"

Hiryuumon just shifts around before answering with," Well, I do have a small scent of them, but I can't seem to track it down boss. Hey, hold on a minute. I smell something, right behind us!"

Ben turns around only to spot nothing before he glances back and says," Huh, I don't see anything."

James then hears something before saying," No, wait, look, it's coming from underground!"

Doug sees the ground moving before he cracks his knuckles and coyly saying," Trying to hide in the ground, huh? I don't think so, Hi Yah!"

Doug then slams his fist hard in the path, where whatever is under the ground is moving and the force of his punch causes the ground to come out! The creature that comes out is not what the five expect, instead of some Sithantos servant, all they see is a small green thing that looks like a cactus with an odd face. It is one of the monsters known as the Cactuar. Ben sees the cactus moving on one foot before he says," That's an odd looking Necrocalcous."

Cloud gets on guard before saying," It's not, Ben, it's a native monster of my world called a Cactuar. I never saw one around here before."

James looks at the green monster carefully before he says," Oh, I know these things are from many worlds, I think they are on Zidane's world along with Captain Squall and Captain Terra's."

Doug just grins and says," Well, in any case, he is pretty stupid to try and get the jump on us!"

Cloud sees the Cactur is just dabbling off before he sighs and responds with," Don't waste time with it Doug, we have work to do."

Doug chuckles before saying," I know, come on, get going you weird cactus thing, we have things to do. "

The Cactuar seems to ignore Doug and bounces around them all with an odd kind of jig. Seeing this odd behavior angers the blond martial artist before Doug says," Oh, now he is getting on my nerves."

Ben chuckles before saying," Easy now Doug, remember what happened with those mad chickens on Link's planet?

Doug just grins wider before he says," Don't worry, this time I will knock him out of the park so he won't call his buddies."

Cloud raises an eyebrow before saying," Err, wait a sec, if you try and kick it."

Doug laughs before wittily saying," Don't worry; I'll just get it out of the way and, AH!"

Doug goes to kick the Cactuar, but it replies by puncturing Doug with its thousand needle's attack! Doug is in much pain, as he finds needles all over his body before he can pink! As the painful sensations start kicking in Doug yells loudly before saying,"AH! Where did he get all those needles from?"

Cloud just rolls his eyes before flatly saying," I told you not to kick it!"

Ben face palms before saying," Sigh, at least they are not poisonous."

Doug just pulls out a bunch of needles before he grasps his fist and says," That's it, Cactus! You're mine!"

Doug quickly throws off the needles in him and goes to charge at the Cactuar, but it is pretty fast and runs off, an angry Doug goes after it, to Cloud's annoyance before he sternly says,"

Where are you going, Doug? We can't waste any time on such trivial things as this!"

Ben sees Doug just curse a bit more before he shakes his head and says," Ah, there he goes. Sigh; better go after him to make sure he does not bring an army of nasty monsters our way."

To Squad 7 's shock Doug all of a sudden stops before he turns around and says," Hey guys! Look over here; I think you might want to take a look at this."

James looks uneasy before saying," What is it, a giant version of that Cactur?"

Doug chuckles before brashly saying," No, more like the Sithantos base."

Cloud at once looks intrigued before he answers with," What? "

The four hurry over to where Doug is, and see that over the cliff they find in the distance, the Sithantos temple!

James looks at the black spiral shaped church before he says," Well, looks like Doug's getting a free puncture treatment helped us out."

Doug winces before he pulls out a few needles before saying," Maybe it helped you guys out, just lots of pain for me."

Cloud glances at Doug before saying," Enough, it does not seem that any other of the teams have made it yet. And there seems to be a jamming field up here, because I can't reach Squall or Barret. We cannot afford to waste time waiting for the others. Just to remind you all, this is primarily a stealth mission.

If we encounter any minion of Sithantos we will deal with it, but our main objective is to rescue the people that Sithantos have captured so try to be as stealthy as you can. All right, we have no time to lose, so let's get going!"

Ben takes a deep breath before saying," Right!"

Cloud eyes the Sithantos structure once more before he sees some of the buildings in the distance, the buildings that look like seashells that he knows all too well before he grasps his fist angrily and thinks," _Such a place near Aeris 's grave. I will not let them get away with this_! "

Now that Cloud is all fired up, he and his squad infiltrate the Sithantos temple. They start off by taking out the meager human guards in the back and go through the basement entrance. Once inside, they see the inside of their location. The best way to describe the temple is that it kind of looks like your usual evil temple and also like something from Resident Evil in the sense that it has a fancy gloomy gothic look to its hallways.

Anyway, our heroes make their way up to the main chamber and continue to look for the captured people, when Ben sees an odd statue of what appears to be a powerful looking four armed horned demon, although he thinks it's alive at first. Ben sees this disturbing site, and sees that flames are even sculpted on it before he says," What the, this thing is strange. Watch out, guys, it might be a monster waiting to attack!"

Cloud eyes the statue carefully before he answers with," Relax, Ben, that's just a statue."

James looks disturbed before he says," Oh, if this what I think this is, then this seems to be a monument to the supreme god of darkness."

Ben widens his eyes before saying," Oh, you mean **_Chaos Zannacross Necron_**, the one from the legends that supposedly nearly brought the universe to an end millions of years ago?

Cloud just looks around before flatly saying," It is not too much of a surprise, Sithantos worships the darkness and there is no one more evil and full of darkness than the ultimate devil itself."

Ben gulps before tensely saying," They must really worship this guy; I just realized the pictures on the wall look like the same guy as the monument."

Cloud then sighs before hastily saying," We will have time to analyze Sithantos' art later, let's hurry!"

Ben snaps to attention before saying," Right! Let's see, which way goes to where the kidnapped people are? I can't seem to be able to sense energy in this place."

Cloud quickly responds with," Me either, they must have something that blocks us."

Hiryuumon then looks intently to the left before saying," I can still smell people boss, in fact I smell a lot of different people coming from the west."

Doug cracks his neck before saying," Well, that saves time; time to smash some cultists' weirdos."

James then hears something before he quickly says," Hold on Doug, look above you!"

Doug freezes before he says," Huh? "

James instantly points up before saying," Look above you, see those wires? Just walk on over and you will set off a trap. "

Ben sees the objects before he eyes the area carefully and says," Huh, well how are we going to get through without setting it off?"

James aims his bow before reacting with," Here, I will get it out of the way. "James then fires an energy arrow to blast the wires in the point where they cross with pinpoint precession. Right after that happens; giant blades fall to the ground! James sees the blades leave large dents before he chuckles and says," Well that should make things a little easier."

Ben then hears something before he says," Oh really? Looks like you just triggered the real trap!"

James then looks back up and reacts," What? Uh, No!"

Everyone sees that from the wreckage of the trap wire, emerge monsters that look like balls of fire with faces! They are the Bomb monsters and it seems they were the true trap for intruders! Upon seeing the Enji, they at once begin to grow! Cloud takes out the First Sword before edgily saying," Just great, if those things blow up, things can get real ugly real fast! Quick, destroy them before they blow up and alert everyone!"

James looks around the room carefully before he says;" These guys are taking no chances if they have a trap for a trap."

Doug then hunches over before he says," I'll get them out of the way, Thousand Steel Hurricane Kick!"

In a blink of an eye, Doug unleashes a storm of powerful attacks that demolish the Bomb monsters before they can blow their tops! Doug then pumps his fist in the air before he firmly says," Hell yah, no monsters are blowing up on my watch!"

Cloud gives a approving nod before saying," Nice quick thinking there, Doug. Now that the coast is clear, let's get moving."

With their path now clear, Squad 7 descends deeper towards the Sithantos stronghold. While a few guards are in there way Cloud and Doug speed blitz them before they can ever utter a sound and the crew manage to keep their cover. A few minutes later they know that they are moving towards the right place when they begin to hear chanting.

As they try and avoid more traps, after a while they finally reach the source of the chanting, when they see what looks like a large ritual chamber.

They know they have found what they are looking for when they see a large number of unhappy people in creepy looking cages that have currents of fire circling around the entire object. In the center of the room are a large number of humans in Sithantos uniforms. At the moment, a man with glasses and short black hair walks into the center and he seems to have a fancier uniform than the others. Ben is disgusted with seeing all the worried people before he grasps his fist and says," Look at this! Those people are in those cages like cattle. How can Sithantos justify this? "

Cloud looks even more disgusted before he responds with," No matter how terrible the act, people can justify anything if they deem it "for a good reason". At least we got here before the worst of it happened."

James readies his energy bow before saying," Looks like we came at the right time to crash the party, the guy who seems to be in charge looks like he is about to say something.'

Little does Squad 7 know that the man in charge before them, Fuhito is indeed preparing something before he looks eager, raises his hands and says," My fellow faithful followers of Sithantos! The time is now at hand! Lord Xehamaru has blessed us by visiting us on our worlds to lead us to paradise!"

Ben instantly feels a shiver roll down his back before he says, "What, Xehamaru is on this world himself?"

Cloud looks at Fuhito very carefully before saying," No, if he is on this world there is no telling what is in store for us."

Fuhito laughs manically before he widens his eyes and says," Heh, no longer will we have to tolerate this disgusting corrupt universe. Soon his eminence will guide us faithful ones to happiness while all of the heretics will burn in hell forever!

Now it's time. We will warp our offerings to the Sithantos Nova Crushers hiding from the Lylat ships in orbit! Behold the power of Sithantos!"

Cloud looks even more alarmed before saying," What? Sithantos ships are near Cetra air space?"

Ben looks confused before saying," What, how do they plan on doing that?"

James then looks puzzled before adding," Has Sithantos found a way to transport people from one location to another, without a magic spell?"

Cloud readies his sword Not sure, but time's up. We have little time, attack in delta formation!"

Ben looks determined before he says," Right, here it goes!"

James grasps his energy bow before keenly saying," I'll start off this "party"."

Fuhito looks outraged at the site of the hero's before he spits out," What the, we have intruders? Not now! "

At once, James fires a barrage of energy arrows to destroy the cages and then Ben, Cloud, Doug, and Hiryuumon make their presence known by landing down and blowing away a group of cultists at once. Fuhito is in a panic as he sees the leader of Squad 7 point his blade at him before harshly saying," This party is over!"

Fuhito gives a defiant snicker before he says," Well, if it is not Cloud Strife! I knew you and your foolish Enji friends would at some point interfere with our cause. Come home to play hero have you? However, even someone as powerful as you cannot stop Lord Xehamaru from realizing his master plan."

Ben looks at the man with pure disgust before he says," Oh, I hope that you are really powerful then, cause you will have to be, right now I feel like kicking you through a few walls! Scum like you who treat lives like a disposable resource get what they deserve."

Fuhito looks smug before he grasps his hand tightly and says," Heh, foolish boy, you understand nothing. Witness the true power of Sithantos! Come forth servants of darkness!"

With that Fuhito throws a dark crystal to the ground and out of it comes twenty Necrocalcous of various forms! Some of them are the standard version while others are the Black Waltz mage version. Two of them fuse with two other ones to become the Gargoyle like Necrocalcous Gargalos monsters! Ben sees the various Necrocalcous glaring at him before he says,"

It's been a while, but I'm not scared of these guys anymore."

Cloud nods before adding," If that's all you have up your sleeve, you're finished."

Fuhito crosses his arms before saying," Fool, you can't fathom the power of the dark side!"

Ben grins before he snaps back with," Are you sure? I have quite the imagination."

Fuhito starts to turn red before he shouts," Enough, die, heretics!"

Cloud sees some of the Necrocalcous eying the captives hungrily before he looks at his team and says," Try and keep them away from the hostages and if you guys can hear me try and make a break for it while we keep these guys busy. Huh, not so fast! "

Two Necrocalcous mage types try and blast Cloud with fire spells, but he deflects it right back at them with a swing of his sword! Squad 7 then goes on an offensive as a whole. Hiryuumon Digivole 's right off the bat to Wyrmmon and goes to slam into a being of darkness that was trying to attack first.

The dark being tries to attack by extending its arms, but the dragon Digimon is not in the mood for that kind of " Hug" and responds by burning him and the one behind with his Magma Cyclone attack!

On James' end, three black waltz mages surround James and each cast a magic spell to try and block him in, but he is faster than they could predict since James jumps high into the air, which causes the three attackers to blast themselves!

Not giving them time to get up, the red haired man finishes them off with a barrage of energy arrows. On Doug's end, he goes to smash a Necrocalcous, but it sinks into the floor before his fist can reach it!

As he tries to track his foe, he sees that his opponent did not plan on hiding for long as it springs out of the wall along with two of his buddies! However, Doug responds by blowing them all away with his bursting machine gun punch attack!

This rapid barrage of blows pulverizes the rest of the would be attackers and the force of Doug's blows is so hard that they shatter into pieces. Now, all that is left is the two Gargoyle like Necrocalcous. Ben is facing off against his opponent, when it roars before firing a blast of red energy from its mouth!

However, Ben deflects it right back in its face, before swiftly leaping above with a burst of speed to slash it in half! Cloud has an even easier time with his foe. The monster of darkness roars before it dives into the air. It dives from above to slash at Cloud, but as he lands his claws only hit the floor. It turns around to see Cloud already walking past him.

Angry, it goes to smash it, but when it swings its tail at it, its tail fall off! It seems Cloud moved so fast the Necrocalcous did not even realize it, as when it moves again it falls apart.

Fuhito is horrified that his minions were defeated so easily before he steps back and says," What's going on? There is no way you should be able to do that!"  
Ben enjoys seeing the fear in Sithantos agents face before he says," Heh, is that so? That's what you get for betting it all on the dark side."

Cloud then moves closer to Fuhito before coldly saying," You're under arrest for mass kidnappings and working with the criminal cult Sithantos."

Fuhito looks frantic as he says," You fools really think you can defy destiny? It's useless!"

Fuhito then raises his hand and twice as many Necrocalcous appear out of the floor! Seeing the shock on the Enji Knights faces causes Fuhito to once more look smug before he says,"

Hahaha, see, SEE! You can never win!"

Ben sees the new batch of Necrocalcous eying him before he sighs and responds with," Great, there are even more of them?"

Fuhito then looks angrily at Ben before he says," No matter how many you destroy, it will never be enough."

Cloud then powers up before he says," We don't have time for this; we still have to stop the other minions from warping the kidnapped people."

Fuhito proceeds to laugh some more before shouting out," It's too late now; nothing can stop us from our goals! Now, ready to die? Finish them! Hey, what's that noise? AH!"

As soon as he gives the command to attack, a rumbling is heard before a barrage of explosions rack the area before a massive energy blast comes out of the wall and evaporates half of the Necrocalcous! As everyone is wondering what is going on, they get their answer, when out of the hall comes out Barret, Vincent and Tifa! Cloud sees Tifa in the process of kicking a cultist hard in the chest before he says," Tifa, everyone, where did you guys come from?"

Barret just laughs before saying," You're a bigger fool than before if you think we are letting you do everything!"

Tifa nods before saying," Vincent found the place and let us know. How come you did not wait for us, Cloud?"

Ben shrugs before responding with," Cloud Sensei thought that we had no time to lose and communications were jammed anyway."

Tifa sighs before she says," Well, I guess that is a good reason. Still, I wish you would not be so hasty."

Vincent cocks his gun before saying," Captain Kratos and his team are attacking above as well , so there is little chance of Xehamaru escaping if he is already here."

Fuhito hatefully gazes at the red caped man before he says," Heh, you act like you worthless trash have any chance against his eminence . It does not matter, because lord Xehamaru is not here anyway! I am the one in charge of Sithantos' actions in this world and I will be the one to kill you."

Vincent instantly aims at Fuhito before saying," Oh, so you are the one who is Sithantos's biggest supporter on this world huh? It figures. "

Cloud sees Vincent look at the man with disgust before he says," You know who this guy is, Vincent?"

Vincent gives a snicker before saying," Not in person, but I know his profile. He is Fuhito, the one who led the more radical version of Avalanche before Barret became its leader."

Barret widens his eyes before he looks outraged and says," Hey, I knew I saw this guy before! You're the nut who tried to not only kill Shinra, but everyone in the planet! Man, if the rumors were true he created monsters and was just as wacky as that damn Hojo! It was because of you and your messed up stunts that Avalanche had such a bad rap and it took forever for people to see that we were the good guys!"

Fuhito looks bitter before he responds with," Heh, that's right, those damn Turks left me for dead but I lingered on for years in the shadows until I met a messenger from Sithantos. You Enji fools really think the actions you are doing are saving the planet?"

Ben rolls his eyes before reacting with," Let's see, we are trying to save people, while you are trying to kill them all, so I would say yes."

Fuhito looks at Ben with disgust before he snaps back with," People like you can never get it. You just see things in the present and never look at history. After all, you condemn me but did the new AVALANCHE not kill so many people when you adopted my plans to blow up the Mako reactors? "

Barret looks solemn for a moment before he clenches his teeth and says," I never said what we did back in those days made us saints, but there is a difference between making hard choices and wanting to kill everyone! "

Fuhito snickers before saying," The only difference is that your kind is too afraid to do what is truly done! I saw that whatever it took, my methods were the only solution to truly freeing the world from those that harm it! After all, I hear despite how much proof there is on how Mako Rectors slowly destroy worlds, this Weil Zabi and his Zeon Federation gladly overlooks this info just to get more power more quickly! See, people in general never learn and continue to repeat their mistakes time and time again. Only through the order of Sithantos can we bring this universe out of its broken shell!"

Cloud remains defiant before responding with," Talk all you like but anything that revolves around countless deaths can never truly be the true answer. Your ritual is over! "

Fuhito sees both Ben and Cloud have their swords produce magic energy before he just chuckles frantically and says," It's too late, the others are about to transport our sacrifices to the Sithantos warships and you're not going anywhere." As he says this, even more types of monsters arise to the ground! Ben sees a large round monster with its left side being red and furry while the right side being purple and smooth march out of the right. To the left a giant blue scorpion/ Spider monster walk out of the ceiling and to the right a giant two headed long necked dragon stomps forward! Ben sees all of theses monsters roar before he cringes and says," Good grief, was this place a zoo before Sithantos took over!"

Cloud sees the monsters and gets alarmed before he says," What, Lost Number, the Materia Keeper, Scnizo? Was Xehamaru reseraching are battles and trying to recreate monsters?"

Vincent instantly shoots one of the Necrocalcous in the head before he turns to the others and says," Does it really matter? We don't have time for this! Cloud, take your squad and go after the others, and stop them before they transport the hostages."

Cloud sees the dark beings get in to various hostile positions before he says," Are you guys sure you can handle them all on your own?"

Tifa flicks back some of her hair before responding with," Cait Sith and Red XII are right outside and Kratos is above with his team for back up. Besides, it takes more than these guys to get me worried!"

Cloud sees Tifa unleashing her own energy before he closes his eyes and says," Alright, just be careful. Come on guys, let's move it!"

Ben nods before complying with," Right!"

Fuhito is quickly starting to lose his cool before he shouts out," Foolish, none of you Enji are leaving from here alive!"

Barret glares at the previous leader of AVALANCHE before he says," That's what you think! Allow me to clear the way guys, just get ready to move it! ""

Barret then charges up his power and puts it into his gun arm before firing a massive energy blast the charging Materia Keeper and any Necrocalcous stupid enough not to get out of the way and creates an expansion to the wall!

Squad 7 then hurries out of the room and moves fast to try and catch up with the other Sithantos minions and the people that have not been freed yet. Using their magic energy to move faster, they soon see the other members coming up fast. However, right as they catch up with the minions, something happens. Ben sees the startled reaction of the hooded figures before he gives a short breath of relief before saying," We made it, just in time too!"

Cloud wastes no time in saying," Let the people go now and you will survive."

The left most Sithantos minion moans before saying," Why do you keep interfering?"

Cloud narrows his eyes before responding with," Let's see, because you are trying to use people as livestock for some crazy cause."

The Sithantos Minion in the center grasps his hand before shouting," The cause of Sithantos is to make a better world for everyone."

Cloud then gives a disgusted sigh before he counters with," A better world? You're all just deluding yourselves. All this is just the worst parts of humanity."

The Sithantos cultist to the left suddenly grasps his fist angrily before bitterly saying," What would you know, Cloud? All you and the other Enji do is fight for whatever the Lylat Kingdom says! For those without power, we all live in suffering!"

Cloud gets caught off guard before he looks at that cultist carefully before saying," What, how do you know my name? Wait, that voice, are you?"

Ben all of a sudden has his aura blaze out of him before he says," Bah, I'm tired of you Sithantos wacko's thinking you can do whatever you what! Come on Wyrmmon! Let's get rid of these guys to free those innocent people."

Wyrmmon extends his wings before he says," Right! Magma Cyclone!"

Before the dragon Digimon can unleash his attack a new voice cuts in with," That will not be allowed. You Enji have been running amok and interfering with my master's plan and thee will not permit you Enji heretics to free the vessels for the new era!"

Ben and the others get alarmed before Ben looks around and says," What the, where did that come from? Whoa, something's coming out of the ground!"

Ben is right, as all of a sudden a flash appears, but instead of a Necrocalcous comes Mercurmon! The mirror faced Digimon is laughing as he holds Wyrmmon's attack in its hands, before with a wave he puts it out! Ben grips his Star Sword tightly before muttering out," Oh great, what is it now?"

Mercurmon chuckles before he gives a mocking bow before saying,"

I am Mercurmon, a loyal servant of Lord Xehamaru. You Enji maggots will not be permitted to have your way. I shall demolish you all for the sake of my master!

You servants continue with the plan as scheduled, even if it means your life!"

Ben looks unwavering before saying," No, you're not getting away! "

Ben then begins to power up his energy and the objects around the room get blown away from his power! Mercurmon sees this display before he looks around and says," Fighting here will not leave for a cramped situation, let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

Doug winds up his fist before snarky saying," It's okay, I'm fine right here!"

Mercurmon then extends his hands and all of a sudden says with a commanding tone," This was not a vote!"

Ben sees the mirror faced man begin to glow before saying," Hey, what's it doing? AH!"

Mercurmon snaps his fingers and all of a sudden a giant mirror appears below our heroes and sucks them all in! When the five can stand, all of a sudden they find themselves in what looks like a chapel with a giant organ player that seems to be playing creepy music by itself. Ben sees that there are mirrors all over the room and out of one in the front comes Mercurmon! Mercurmon suddenly chuckles some more at the site of the confused group before he says,"

Ah, this place will be much more fitting for you Enji's demise!"

Cloud just rotates his sword arm before he says," Just great, this guy seems to be full of strange tricks, so be on your guard."

Ben just sighs before he reacts with," Ah, this is just great timing as usual."

Wyrmmon suddenly shifts a bit more and says," Hey boss, this guy smells like a Digimon."

Mercurmon folds his arms and says," The dragon is correct. I have the honor of being one of the five experimental Digimon being created by Xehamaru. Ranamon, Abormon, Grumblemon. All three have fallen to you warriors of light. But if you think I will be beaten so easily you will die, for I am far more powerful than those clowns."

Ben remains calm as he quips back with," Maybe so, but we don't have time to waste on you."

Mercurmon sighs at this display before saying," Pardon me, but why are you in such a hurry to die?"

Ben just takes a deep breath before he once more has his power surge and he says," Sorry, but we are in a hurry. Err not to die though. I'll end this fast, Shinryukenha!"

Mercurmon sees Ben fire his energy wave before he laughs and eagerly says," Heh, it's like lambs to the slaughter!"

Ben sees his target walk forward before he sarcastically says," You might want to at least try and avoid it, hey what is he doing?"

To the Enji's shock, Mercurmon just holds up his mirror shield and takes the whole powerful energy wave into himself! Cloud sees the mirror digimon laughing before he tenses up and says," No, he is absorbing it!"

Ben is mortified to see that all his attacked did is cause the aura around there enemy to increase before he winces and says," What, how could he do that, I used one of my best moves and he took it in as if it was nothing!"

Mercurmon snickers before he responds with," My, and here I thought you Enji were smart. Otherwise you would know your opponents powers before your battle! No matter how much magic energy you put into your blast, I will take it all! And then, heh, I shall return you're "present" with double the ferocity! Observe!"

Cloud sees the member of Sithantos raise his right mirror shield before he quickly says," No, get out of the way everyone!"

Mercurmon then suddenly says," Hahaha, Dark Reflection!"

Glowing with dark energy, he holds out his shield and out of it comes a dark version of Ben's energy attack, only even bigger! Our group gets out of the way just in time, as it plows through the wall and goes into a mountain, in the distance before it blasts a large portion of it away! James sees this attack before he gazes back at the mirror stuffed being and says,"

Not only did he reflect Ben's attack, but also he fired it back at nearly twice the strength!"

Ben grimaces at this realization before he says," Sorry about that Cloud Sensei, I guess I was getting impatient."

Cloud nods before he says," It's all right; just remember to control your feelings."

Mercurmon then makes a mocking gesture before he says," Would you like to try that again? This time just stay still!"

James eyes his enemy carefully before he says," More or less it seems this being has some natural reflect ability installed on him. This seems to boil down to that all our projectile attacks won't work against this guy."

Doug powers up before saying," Maybe, however I wonder how he does when the attack is in your face?"

Ben chuckles before saying," I would not image how he could reflect a punch."

Doug grins and says," Exactly."

Mercurmon just keeps laughing before he responds with," Heh, no matter what you try you shall still be defeated!"

Doug gets annoyed before he aggressively says," Let's find out! Hammer of Might!"

Mercurmon sees Doug coming for him before he says," Heh, it's time to write your final chapter fool."

Doug puts his energy in to his fist and goes to try and smash the Digimon's head off, but as he does his foe vanishes! Doug's attack slams into the ground and the amount of force he put into that blow demolishes the self-playing organ and leaves a large crater in the floor. However, Mercurmon is nowhere to be found! Doug quickly looks around before he says," Hey, how did he get away?"

James is about to respond before he hears something and says," Doug, behind you!"

Doug widens his eyes before he says," What now, whoa!"

Mercurmon all of a sudden echoes out," Heh, perish fool!

"Doug was warned just in time, as from behind he sees a sharp glass spike heading his way! He gets out of the way, but the glass spike still slices into his side before slamming through a few walls! Everyone sees Mercurmon laughing as he hangs out of a mirror from above! Ben grins his teeth before saying," How can he do that?"

Cloud gets back in to a fighting stance before he responds with," This guy is going to be a difficult one."

Mercurmon laughs yet again before he says," Ha, I will let you in on a secret, Enji. Another ability of mine is that I can transfer my body through any polished surface at the speed of light, and since this room is full of them it means that thou heathens shall never be able to touch me!"

Ben sighs before saying," Man, this guy should belong in a circus; he'd be great for those funny mirror rooms. Still, there is no way I will lose here!"

Mercurmon jeers at Ben's remark before saying," Stupid boy, you're just a maggot that does not know when to shut up."

Wyrmmon snarls at this before snapping out with," Hey, don't talk down to the boss like that! You may have a lot of tricks up your sleeves, but I'll still roast you for tonight's dinner, Dragons Rage!"

Mercurmon sees the digital monster flying for him before he sighs and says," Slow learners are we? Maybe you need another lesson, Shards Of Chaos!"

As Wyrmmon goes to slash at Mercurmon, the mirror villain transfers himself to another mirror, before making the one that Wyrmmon was going to attack explode into fragments! The shards of glass whirl all over Wyrmmon and cut into him before going to attack everyone! Ben's digimon partner can only roar in pain before he screams out,"

Ben is dismayed at seeing his pal cut all over before he walks forward and says," Wyrmmon!"

Cloud then realizes that their enemy's attacks is not done yet before he says," Watch out, the attack is spreading!"

Cloud and Ben are able to slash the shards heading their way, while James is able to protect him and Doug with a magic barrier. As Ben feels his left leg get nicked by a shard before he says," Grr, this guy is such a pain."

Mercurmon sees the damage that he is causing before he laughs with an even more obnoxious tone and says," Hahaha! Now then, do you Enji infidels realize that resisting lord Xehamaru is futile? Heh, you are fools to defy destiny. At this very moment my master is on this world searching for the key to his master plan."

Cloud glares at the Digimon before he says," So Xehamaru is indeed on the world?"

Mercurmon hesitates for a moment before he says," Why yes, however he is far too busy to deal with the likes of you. Don't worry, as I am powerful enough to take your energy to my master. In fact your life energy will be perfect, as my master needs strong souls to revive that person he was talking about."

Cloud is so shocked at this that he nearly drops his sword before he mutters out," What!"

Ben gulps before he says," You mean Xehamaru wants to revive someone like Sigma and Ganondorf? Who, who is it?"

Ben is shocked to see Cloud looking pale before the spiky haired warrior shouts out," No! If Xehamaru is here and he is searching for another Inquisitor then that can only mean."

Mercurmon: I do believe that Lord Xehamaru had come to this world so that he can resurrect the one called **_Sephiroth_**."

Ben thinks for a second before he says," Sephiroth? That's the guy who, oh great."

As Ben realizes the gravity of the situation he sees his squad captain look angry then he has even seen him before Cloud furiously states," No, I will never allow anyone to let Sephiroth return!"

Mercurmon is not fazed by Cloud's furious outburst before he chuckles and says,"Oh my, have I struck a nerve? Well if you and Sephiroth had known each other, then you should know that it is pointless to defy lord Xehamaru!"

Cloud then has flashes from his memories. First he remembers how Sephiroth destroyed his home town by burning it to the ground and as a result he lost so many people, including his mother. He then remembers that a Jenova clone that donned Sephiroth's form came down and impaled Aeris through the chest! Finally, he flashes back to when he destroyed Sephiroth the final time around the city of Edge. As Cloud remember all the painful moments the nightmarish being that was once his idol has caused him he grasps the hilt of his sword so tightly blood comes out of his hand before he glares at the digimon with a deadly serious look and says," Xehamaru, he wants to make Aeris death mean nothing. Well, there is no way I'll let scum like you do that!"

Saying that, Cloud powers up his magic energy to his max and in his rage it's so strong that to the shock of his squad, it blows away the walls and ceiling of the chapel, much to Mercurmon 's horror! Mecurmon is nearly blown back from this outburst before he tensely says," What is this?"

Ben sees the amount of power Cloud is releasing before he can't help but look on in awe and say,"Wow, I have never seen Cloud Sensei so powerful before!"

Cloud glares at Mecurmon intently before he says," People like you think they can just demolish whatever they want for their sick ideals. You don't care who dies, as long as you get your way. Sephiroth was someone who should never be allowed to return, and I intend to keep him as a memory!"

Mercurmon grasps his fist before he defiantly says," Ha, you act like it matters what you think! Nothing will get in the way of what Master Xehamaru desires, so you will just have to lay down and, GAH!"

Ben just blinks at the site in front of him before he says," Unreal!"

Cloud shows he is in no mood for games, as in the blink of the eye he flash-steps right into Mercurmon with his sword right into his opponent's chest!"

Mercurmon can barley take in what is happening before he gasps out," Impossible, you can't be faster than me!"

Cloud then gives a small smirk before saying," Then how do you explain this? I have no time for you anymore, I have to hurry and finish you to stop your master as well."

Mercurmon just chuckles before he says," My, I must admit I underestimated your resolve. However, your fates are still sealed!"

Cloud jabs his blade deeper in to his target before he says," You're quite confident for someone who is going to die."

Mercurmon suddenly snarls before he says," You're the one who has become overconfident! You have indeed broken this body of mine, but like all of Sithantos Digimon, I have a far more powerful form! "

Ben gasps at this before he says," No, he is right! Quickly Cloud Sensei finish him now!"

Mercurmon instantly starts to glow before he snidely says," To late! You should be pleased that you have forced me to transform, and now witness your doom!

Mercurmon, slide digevolve to, **Sefirotmon**!"

Cloud sees energy surging around the area before he quickly says," What the, his body!"

Cloud is caught off guard as Mercurmon 's body disintegrates! However, no one thinks the fight is over as the room begins to shake! Soon they see eight green orbs descend from the sky. All of them look the same, except for one that has the Sithantos symbol on it along with a month, it is Mercurmon's beast spirit form Sefirotmon! (How ironic)

The strange new Digimon opens its big lipped mouth as its orbs glow before Sefirotmon says," Haha! This is my true power! This form may be large, but it has its uses. Here, let me show you my power! "

One of his orbs hovers in front of our heroes as it glows with energy. As Cloud feels how much magical energy is surging through the orb before he turns to the others and says," Get ready, everyone!"

Sefirotmon then glares at Ben before saying," And now, Shinryukenha Reflection!"

Ben hears this before he braces himself and says," What? "

A second latter the massive Digimon fires what seems to be a dark version of Ben's best energy attack at them! The light warriors just managed to get out of the way, as it tears through the room! Ben sees the extent of the damage before he tensely looks back at his odd green enemy and says," How did he do that? I did not fire anything at him."

Sefirotmon snorts before smugly saying," That may be, Enji, but in this form I can attack with any move I have ever seen performed!"

Cloud sighs before he says," That means, even if we don't attack him, he still has every move we used!"

Sefirotmon laughs widely before saying," Not just that, my spiky haired friend! Before this scuffle I was observing every special skill you and the other Enji used since you landed on this planet! Ha, the fact is that I have been overseeing Enji fighting all over the universe the past month to store all their best attacks in your order to destroy you with!

Here is an attack I recorded from one of the Enji who defeated those failures _Elrain_ and_ Barbatos_. Crazy Comet Reflection!"

Ben sees all of the orbs on his enemies bizarre body begin to glow and rotate before he widens his eyes and says," Oh boy, hit the deck! "

After another one of his orbs glows above the Enji, out of it comes a barrage of comets! Ben and Cloud try to slash them back, but there is too many of them and our heroes are hit hard by the powerful magic attack! When the dust clears, everyone is still standing, but that attack left a mark, to say the least. Doug realizes his right arm is badly burned before he moans and says,"

Hey guys, who knows that spell again? Remind me, so I can yell at them later for letting this mirror whack job learn it!"

Cloud wipes some blood off his chin and says," This is not good, he has what seems to be unlimited uses of the most powerful attacks around and can attack from any angle."

Sefirotmon then has his body shift in to a centipede before he cockily says," Now do you bugs get the picture? Victory has fallen from your grasp and you will never reclaim it sinners!"

Ben remains defiant before he says," Heh, even if you do have the best attacks of the Enji order at your command, you're still not going to win!"

Wyrmmon nods before adding," Right! You may think you know everything, but the boss and I still have a few things you have not seen. Time to take it up a notch!"

Wyrmmon Digivole to, Geno-Wyrmmon!"

Sefirotmon sees an explosion of light emerging from the other digimon till he says," What do we have here?"

Cloud sees Ben's digimon partner complete his transformation before he nods and says," So this is Hiryuumon at his Ultimate level form huh? Impressive."

Doug gives a approving nod before he says," Nice new armor, I see why you were so confident before!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then extends his new wings before he says," Alright, whatever you are, you're going down!"

Sefirotmon just his shifts his body around some more before he retorts with," You think just because you gotten metal and a little bigger that you can stop me?"

Geno-Wyrmmon roars before he answers with," Let's find out, Striking Fury Claw! "

With that, he extends his wings and his ion engines on his back lift off as he charges at the orb that has Sefirotmon's face! As the blade on his armor comes out, he prepares to impale his foe, but before his attack reaches its target, Sefirotmon uses all of his other orbs to form an energy barrier around the mech Dragon Digimon! Sefirotmon jeers at the metal dragon's efforts before he says," Nice try, but you will have to do better than that!"

Geno-Wyrmmon bares his fangs before he then says," Oh, then how about this! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Sefirotmon sees a massive amount of energy surging out of the ultimate level Digimon before he says," What now, e gads! "

Geno-Wyrmmon powers up and then fires a massive energy blast by combining an attack from his month with the two charged particle cannons on his shoulders! The attack is powerful enough to break through the barrier imposed on him, but to his shock, his foe looks eager for it and as it is about to hit him two orbs come to the faces side and together they absorb it all! Geno-Wyrmmon is shocked at this outcome before he can only say," What, no way!"

Sefirotmon looks ecstatic before he gleefully responds with," I must thank you for giving me so much energy! Let me return the favor tenfold! Trinity Fury Cannon Reflection!"

Geno-Wyrmmon sees his own attack being unleashed at him and can only say," GAH! "

The hard to describe Digimon fires Geno-Wyrmmon's attack right back at him, blasting him in to the ground, in fact he is blasted through the ground! Sefirotmon takes pleasure in hearing screams before he says," You are all a stupid lot; I guess I will have to kill you to make you see how futile it is!"

Ben remains defiant before he says," Heh, don't act like you won just yet, you're powerful alright, but not invincible. In fact, I just figured out how to beat you! Guys, get ready to attack once I am done, okay? Here it goes!"

Sefirotmon sees Squad 7 spreading out before he gives a revolted sigh and says," Have you not realized by now that a heroic charge is a waste of time?"

Ben just grins before he answers with," Maybe one on one, but let's see how you handle this, Shadow clones! "

Ben then uses his magic energy to create nine copies of himself, before they all jump high into the air and dive at the different orbs that make up Sefirotmon! The green steely Digimon sees this before he snarls and says,"

No matter how many fleas attack at once, it will all result the same! Shining Bind Reflection!"

James sees various lights blaze out before he says," Get out of the way, Ben! "

As Ben and his shadow clones are about to slash into his foe, the Beast sprit Digimon attacks with one of Captain Kratos Aurion 's best techs! Barrages of rays of light come out of the orbs and blow away all of the Bens, including the real one! Or at least it seems that way to Sefirotmon who takes this site to gloat further and says," Ha, looks like I went along and killed him."

Ben gladly proves the monstrously wrong by shouting out," It's going to take a lot more than that to stop the guy who is going to become the greatest Enji!"

Sefirotmon sudden spins his head around to try and find Ben before saying," What the, where is that coming from? I blew them all away!"

Ben just chuckles before saying," That's the great thing about shadow clones; you can use them to think you are somewhere else while you attack from above!"

Sefirotmon suddenly locks on to Ben's energy before he says,"What the, no!"

Ben is right in the eyeless monsters face before he thunderously shouts," Heh, absorb this! Shining Flare Slash!"

It seems Ben caste an extra Shadow clone to fool his opponent and as they attacked he got ready to jump high into the air! Sefirotmon tries to dodge, but it's too late and Ben goes right on top of his foe, with his sword powered up with magic energy! His blade cuts through and does some major damage since the face orb of Sehirotmon seems to be the core, it shows when not only does the face orb starts to shudder, but all the other ones do too! Cloud eyes this carefully before saying," Alright, Ben was able to figure out that thing's weak spot and used a good strategy to damage it."

Sefirotmon moans in pain before he sees part of his body tremble, and he says," You worthless boy, I feel numb. You will now die!"

Ben grins before he responds with," Don't be a sore loser now, you have been able to perform many attacks, but you still leave yourself wide open for sneak attacks."

Sefirotmon suddenly grins widely before he says," Maybe a little, but if I do then so do you!"

Ben braces himself as he retorts with," What do you mean?"

Geno-Wyrmmon suddenly spots something before he shouts out," Boss, look out behind you!"

Ben then hears something and says," Hey what the, GUAH! "

It seems Sefirotmon can still move a little, because he swung one of his orbs at Ben from behind like a giant hammer! The blow hits Ben hard and he is sent flying into the direction of the rest of the Forgotten Capital! Cloud sees Ben fly off before he says, "Ben!"

Sefirotmon starts to vibrate before he snidely says," Ha, that boy's move may have hurt a little, but it will take more than that to finish me! Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow! Let's see how shall I kill you all? I know, Grand Matrix Reflection! Huh, Gah! "

The Digimon tries to attack with one of Grand Master Myers's attacks, but when he tries to do it his orbs short circuit! Sefirotmon then has his lib quiver before he says," No! That Boy must have damaged my data!"

Cloud just swings back his sword before he shouts out,' Well, that's a shame. You're done!"

Doug cracks his neck before saying," This is for sidelining my buddy! Sphere of Might!"

Geno-Wyrmmon at the same time just roars out," Trinity Particle Cannon!"

Now, with his ability to absorb attacks malfunctioning thanks to Ben's efforts, the Sithantos servant is a sitting duck! The combined attacks of Doug, James, and Geno-Wyrmmon blast right into their target, severely damaging the fiend. With that, Cloud powers up again and goes to finish the job! Sefirotmon sees Cloud bursting right for him before he worriedly says,"

This cannot be happening! I cannot be defeated by the likes of you!"

Cloud sees the panicking minion fire various smaller spells at him but the leader of Squad 7 easily outmaneuvers the blasts before he closes in and says," You can think whatever you want in hell! And while you are there, tell Sephiroth that he should not be expecting any travel plans, because there is no way I will allow Xehamaru to bring him back!"

Cloud then takes out the four other blades in his First Sword and performs one of his most powerful attacks, Ominslash Version 5! He then attacks with each blade and every blow is extremely powerful! At the end of his sword combo, it is apparent that Sefirotmon is finished, as that last attack causes him to explode! Sefirotmon sees his orbs starting to explode before he screech's out," Lord Xehamaru, forever! "

With that, all of the orbs explode and when the dust clears there is a strange green object on the ground. "

Cloud sees that while this new object is emitting energy it's not unleashing anything hostile and just puts his blades back in to one before he slowly says," That's the end of him."

James looks at the object intently before saying," Another item, just like with those other Digimon."

Doug then raises a eyebrow before saying,"Hey, did anyone ever find out what they are for yet?"

James shrugs before he complies with," Well, I knew the Cid's were going to research them at some point, but with all that's been going on I forgot to ask what the results are. All I remember is that they are connected to the five Digimon that act as King Atem's special guard."

Cloud clears his throat before calmly saying," Let's worry about that later, let's pick up this thing and go see if Ben is alright."

Geno-Wyrmmon wags his large tail anxiously before saying," I hope the boss is not too badly hurt."

Cloud gives a reassuring grin as he turns around and says," Don't worry; I still sense his magic energy, so he is not in danger. Still, let's make sure."

Doug winds his shoulder around before saying," Alright then, Ah, what's that rumbling?"

James pauses before he answers with," Vincent and the others must still be fighting the rest of the Sithantos followers."

Cloud sighs before he says," That's right, I almost forgot, come on before we go to Ben; let's make sure the kidnapped people are safe. "

With that, Squad 7 hurries down to where the other Enji are, but it seems that they are not needed. Once the others, like Kratos and Lloyd joined Tifa and friends, victory was certain. In fact, at the moment Fuhito finds himself without anyone on his side left surrounded by Enji! Fuhito waits for a few seconds and then realizes he has no more servants left before he widens his eyes and says," What! Where are the rest of the Necrocalcous? Do not tell me that's all? Where is Mecurmon? Come on out and kill them all!"

Vincent casually aims his gun right at the fanatics head before coldly saying," It seems you are not destined to win after all Fuhito."

Kratos then takes the time to point his sword at the madman's neck before saying," You may as well come quietly unless you want to join your fallen friends."

Fuhito just has his eye twitch before he franticly says," Heh, you really think that you can stop destiny? Even now Master Xehamaru is gathering his forces for the final battle to bring about the new era of darkness! I would gladly give my life to fulfill his desires!"

Lloyd just rolls his eyes before saying," Why do people like you always think that mass killings are the answer? Nothing that revolves around killing innocent people is worth anything!"

Fuhito sneers defiantly at this before he says," Fool, in order to get anywhere sacrifices must be made!"

Vincent bails his free hand tightly before he darkly says," I can see that this is not going anywhere, if you want to live, where is Xehamaru now? "

Fuhito gives a slothful grin before he says," You really think I will betray my lord? Even death does not scare me!"

Vincent walks forward before he responds with," I guess I will have to try a little harder then."

Fuhito realizes that Vincent is gone in a flash before he blinks and says," Hey what the, ah!"

In an instant, Vincent grabs Fuhito and uses his magic energy to put his feet on the high ceiling! All that is keeping Fuhito from a large fall is Vincent's golden claw. Fuhito realizes the sudden change of blood flow before he says," Hey, what are you doing? Enji are suppose to be the ones fighting for justice!"

Vincent responds with a grim," That may be true, but if fighting for justice means playing a little rough, then so be it. Does anyone have a problem with this?"

Tifa just sighs and says," I would not say I am happy with this kind of thing, but I know we have to find Xehamaru at any cost."

Kratos shrugs before he responds with," As long as you get the info, it does not matter to me how you do it."

Vincent then grips the fanatic tighter before saying,' See? So, then, are you afraid of heights?"

Fuhito starts to realize how close of a blind he is in before he turns red and says," No wait! I might be able to tell you something!"

Vincent loosens his grip slightly and responds with," Go on."

Fuhito darts his eyes around before he eely says," Lord Xehamaru did say that he was going to search by the, GAH!

Right as Fuhito was going to blab, Weiss comes out of nowhere and shoots Fuhito in the head with a shot from his gun blade weapon, killing him ! As everyone is shocked to see the sudden arrival of the ruthless commander of DeepGround Weiss just greets their faces with a snort before proudly saying,"If you give in after only that level of pain, then you do not deserve to live!"

Vincent widens his eyes at this turn of events and says," What the, Weiss,Weiss the Immaculate? You died when I destroyed you after you merged with Omega Weapon!"

Weiss glares resentfully at the gunman before he says," Long time no see, Vincent Valentine. To your credit, you were the winner of that battle and I almost lost my will to the life-stream. However, destiny has other plans."

Barret grumbles before he says," Just great, another nut case. What are you doing with these Sithantos goons?"

Weiss lowers his blades before saying," Heh, I feel like keeping that to myself. I was going to have a little revenge for running my plans and destroying Deep Ground, but I think I will wait until a better time. Just remember that your days are numbered!"

Tifa hears Wiss laugh before she gets adamantly and says," Hold it, you're not going anywhere!"

Weiss forms a smug grin till he says," Sorry lady, but my brother calls!"

Both Barret and Vincent fire from their guns at Weiss, and Lloyd also attacks with his Demon fang energy sword wave attack, but Weiss dodges all their shots before firing a powerful energy blast of his own! The blast is big enough to make everyone move out of the way, and before the blast even goes off, he fires another one through the wall and in a flash jumps out of the Sithantos hideout! Just as this happened, Cloud and the others arrive, wondering what just happened. "

Cloud runs up to his friends before he says," Tifa! Are you alright? What happened?"

Barret just shakes his head and says," Damn it Cloud, like always, you're here late!"

Tifa giggles before she says," Don't worry, I am fine Cloud. We beat all of those Black things, but when we interrogated the leader he was shot and killed before he could answer."

Vincent glances over at the dead Fuhito and says," Yes, and strangely enough it was from Weiss."

Cloud raises an eyebrow before saying," What, The leader of Deep Ground? But he died when you beat him as your Chaos form Vincent!"

Vincent eyes the hole that Weiss made to make his escape before saying," That is what I thought too. It seems he did a good job of keeping a low profile."

Cloud sighs before fallowing up with," Well, me and the others were attacked by one of the Sithantos Digimon, but he is gone now. However, Ben was hit far from a blow and he seemed to land to the center of the Forgotten Captain. So, if we are done here, I would like to see if he is okay."

Kratos nods before looking around and saying," All the Sithantos members here have either escaped or perished. Also, it seems that one of the group of hostages were taken aboard the Sithantos ship, but we prevented the others from being sent. It seems though, that now we have no one to get answers from."

All of a sudden Cait Sith walks up, or at least rides his giant Moogle up with a Sithantos cultist in his large arms before he grins and playfully says," Hey, that's not true, look at what I have here! This guy tried to abandon ship, but I got him!"

Cloud sees the masked male squirm before he nods and says," Good job Cait Sith, at least we will get answers from someone."

Barret grasps his hand angrily before he says," Alright punk, you're the only one here still standing, so you're going to tell us what we need to know, if you like it or not!"

Doug sees the masked man moan and curse before he chuckles and says," That's odd, he looks a little short for a Sithantos member."

James shrugs before responding with," Must be a new recruit."

Barret then gets angry before he stomps up and says," First things first, take off that stupid mask! Hey, what the hell?"

As Tifa sees the man behind the mask she looks mortified before she steps back and says," No, it can't be!"

Cloud takes in the site and rubs his eyes before saying," Is this a trick?"

As Barret takes off the cultist mask, Cloud and his comrades are horrified to see that they know who the young man's face is. It is **Denze**l! Cloud sees that its indeed the man who he nearly took in as his son before his shock turns to outrage and he says," Is this a joke?"

Denzel just looks ashamed before he faces the ground and says," Cloud."

What a shocking turn of events! Although Sithantos has lost the battle, Cloud has found that his friend has joined the order of darkness? How will these lead to Xehamaru's plan? And what happened to Ben? Is he alright? Since he is the main hero, I would think so. To find out how this comes around, tune in next time for Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Denzel explains why he joined Sithantos and after that he tells of the dark lord's plan to find Genesis!

After this, they go to see where Ben is and find him at the same place where Aeris died! It seems that he awoke there, and in an ironic twist, he also finds the next place for his trials!

After entering his newest temple, he once again finds Gilgamesh and as always, Ben must battle with a new warrior to get another crystal shard.

However, this time Cloud is in for a deep shock when he sees that Ben's newest opponent is none other than Cloud's former friend and mentor, the former First Class SOLDIER **_Zack Fair_**! Is Ben powerful enough to defeat the one who trained his own Sensei?

Find out in **_Chapter 44: Fair Weather Duel , Pride That Exceeds Life And Death!_**


	44. Chapter 44: Pried That Excels Death

**Tales of Cosmic wars**

**_Chapter 44: Fair Weather Dual! Pried That Exceeds Life and Death!_**

Last time, on Tales of the Cosmic Wars, after some "persuasion", Weiss agreed to join Xehamaru in his quest to cover the universe in darkness on the condition that he discusses it with his brother Genesis first. Delighted at the idea of not only having Sephiroth on his side, but another person with the same level of power, Xehamaru agreed.

He then warped himself and Weiss to a Sithantos hideout in the Forgotten Capital, before taking Duskmon with him to search for Genesis in the Northern Crater area. Meanwhile, Cloud, Ben, and the others meet Rufus and Reeve and found out that the Turks had found Necrocalcous taking people from all over the world to the area in between Bone Village and the Forgotten Capital. Since the Zeon army seems to be stalling. The Enji thought it was best to try and rescue the people before Zeon decided to try and invade the planet again.

With that, the mission began and it did not take long to find their target with Sithantos loving their odd designs. Moving fast, Squad 7 made their way through and although the place was full of traps and monsters, it was nothing that could not be handled. Our heroes made it to the ritual chamber just in time to find the head Sithantos minion, the first leader of Avalanche Fuhito, about to warp the helpless sacrifices to Xehamaru's Nova Crusher warships in space! Luckily, our heroes crashed the party and with the arrival of Tifa and the others things were going well. Ben went in pursuit of some cultist trying to get away, but was stopped by one of Xehamaru's most loyal servants, Mecurmon!

The mirror Digimon was a tough opponent, since any energy attack used on him was reflected back with twice the power! However, the green being became a little overconfident and told squad 7 that not only was Xehamaru on this world, but he intends to revive Sephiroth!

That's not the kind of thing you want to tell Cloud, and in a rage he overpowered Mecurmon with a stab through the chest! However, the fight was not done yet, as Mecurmon transformed into Sefirotmon! Now with the power to attack with countless skills that he has copied from many Enji knights, he was quite the threat, but in the end, thanks to a quick plan from Ben, he was defeated. However, in the process he hammered Ben far from the area!

On the bottom floor, Vincent, Barret, and the others made quick work of Fuhito and his Necrocalcous once Captain Kratos and his squad arrived. Needing some info, Vincent began to interrogate Fuhito, but just when it looked like he might have given in, Weiss made his presence known by killing Fuhito with one shot!

Knowing when he is outnumbered, the former leader of Deep Ground fled the scene. Wanting to know where Xehamaru is, Cloud found the only standing Sithantos member in the room and demanded an answer. However, he and his friends were disturbed to find that the cultist was their friend Denzel! Has Denzel really sold his heart to darkness? Time to find out!

* * *

By the way, whatever happened to Ben after being hit by Sefirotmon, you might ask? Don't worry; he did not die or anything. However, the blow did knock him out and at the moment Ben is just about to wake up. However, as he does, he feels a warm presence. Little does he know that a warm light is around him? As Ben slowly opens his eyes he winces before he groggily says," Ah, where am I? Oh that's right, that Sithantos Digimon hit me hard. Man my head is killing me. Where am I, am I dead?"

Before he can deduce an answer all of a sudden a sweet female voice says," Te he, don't worry, little one, you're not dead. You're in the city of the Ancients, the place of my people."

Ben suddenly snaps to attention before he looks around in awe and says," Oh really? Oh, that is right; Cloud Sensei said that was the other name for the Forgotten Capital. Heh, at least I am still alive. But why do people keep calling me little?"

All of a sudden the same disembodied female voice says," You know someone named Cloud?"

Ben is cautious for a moment before he chuckles and says," That's right; I am one of his squad mates."

The voice then curiously says," Oh, and who might you be?"

Ben sighs before he says," I am Ben Auro, someone who will one day become the best hero in all space! I have the honor of begin an Enji Knight in training that is part of Captain Cloud Strife's squad seven."

The voice giggles in responds before playfully saying," An Enji Knight, is it? Hee hee, you sound like you have quite a big dream, but I hope you reach it someday."

Ben feels a wave of relief before he smiles and says," It's not too bad. The Star Sword chose me so at least I know the Celestial ones think I have what it takes to be a hero."

The voice then says," Really? That is amazing! So Cloud has been your Sensei, does that mean you have been fighting?"

Ben then looks thoughtful before he says," Yes, we are all fighting to protect the universe from a lot of crazy guys that want to do whatever they feel like. It's not easy, but then again Heroes have much to do to keep evil from spreading injustice and despair."

The voice then responds with," I see. There is so much that has been going on, that I cannot see. I am glad that Cloud is still alright, though."

Ben nods before he realizes something, clears his throat and says," By the way Miss, pardon me, but who are you again? "

The voice giggles before responding with,"Oh, that is right, I forgot my manners. My name is **Aeris Gainsborough**."

Ben smiles before responding with," Aeris is it? That is a nice name."

Aeris then responds with," Thank you. I wish we could talk more, but I have to go. I hope everything goes well for you, Ben. There is a place nearby that has something to do with the Celestial ones. If you are in need of some help, that is a good place to go. Oh, and please tell Cloud that I am very happy he is well."

Ben then yawns before he says," Sure, but if you are Cloud's friend are you sure you do not want to tell him yourself? "

Ben then realizes he has heard that name before he gasps and says,"Hey, wait a second. Aeris, that name,. Wait a minute Aeris? You're that Aeris? Aren't you that, hey what the?"

Ben finally stands up and opens his eyes, but he does not see anyone at all! Ben quickly looks around before he says," Was that all a dream? Man I must have hit my head harder than I thought. Oh good, I can still sense the others magic energy nearby, so I was not hit too far. Better go back before they think I am dead or something. Hey what is this, the Star Sword is glowing?

I should check it out, but I can't keep everyone waiting, so it will have to wait for later. Let's see, this place looks like a giant seashell by the lake. Alright, now I know where to come back to.

* * *

". With that, Ben then takes off back to the Sithantos base; little does he know that the place he was just at was where Aeris was laid to rest! On the other end, we are back to Cloud and the others, who are still shocked that their 17 year old friend Denzel is a member of Sithantos. Cloud sees the shorter looking man is looking nauseous before he gets right in front of him and says,"

Denzel, is that really you?"

Denzel winces before he mutters out," Cloud, you're not supposed to be here. Why are you all here?"

Tifa looks at the man that nearly is her son before saying," We are here as Enji knights to rescue the people that were captured by Sithantos. Any what's more important Denzel is why are you here?"

Denzel chuckles bitterly before saying," Don't you guys get it!"

Barret sighs before saying," Oh, I get it. Those crazy loons kidnapped you as well and you stole a disguise to avoid being killed right! Smart kid you are, it's no wonder."

Denzel laughs in a pained tone before he responds with," Sorry to disappoint you, Barret, but you're wrong! I joined Sithantos of my own free will!"

Cloud grimaces before he says," Denzel, are you serious? Sithantos is a religious order of darkness that has been committing serious crimes throughout the universe! Their leader Xehamaru is a deranged psychopath that seeks to destroy the Lylat kingdom and then bring darkness and despair to all space!"

Denzel mortifies everyone just by responding with a snort before he says," So?"

Tifa grasps the young man's shoulders and angrily says," Denzel, Xehamaru is the one who has been running this whole civil war behind the shadows; he is like Sephiroth, almost pure evil!"

Denzel then looks crazed before he responds with an angry," I thought you'd say that; since you are all are a bunch of pawns for the Lylat Kingdom!"

Cloud looks at the angry male carefully before saying," Denzel, you don't know what you're saying."

Denzel starkly responds with," I'm not a fool, Cloud; I know Sithantos is not the happiest place. But even so, Lord Xehamaru and the order of Sithantos is the only way for us to find true happiness!

Barret unleashes a round of curses before saying," God damn that Xehamaru, ill crush his crazy neck! After everything now he is doing some crazy indoctrination spell! It must have been one hell of a brain spell to make him this messed up!"

Denzel chuckle darkly before responding with," That's what you wish this was huh Barret? No one tricked me, I just found out the truth about how corrupt humans and most other species are. As you know all too well, my parents died when the sector five Mako Reactor blew up. And it was all because of the fighting between you guys and Shinra. I spent the next two years living as a powerless orphan that the world did not care about, I was nearly dead more times than I could remember.

Just when I had lost all hope in life I ran into you guys. I looked up to you as my hero Cloud, you were nearly my savior. You made me believe that heroes could exist and that the world was not so bad. I even believed you when the Lylat Kingdom made contact with our world and you said we were about to enter a golden time. However, after you all left, I soon saw the truth."

Cloud just looks stunned before he responds with," What do you mean? It's thanks to the Lylat Kingdom that our world was able to prosper again, so soon after all that had happened."

Denzel only has an even more bitter look form before he retorts with," Really? It's true that once we became a part of the Lylat Kingdom we got technology that vastly increased how we live. But even if they helped repair the physical damage to the planet that did not change anything or truly make life better. Do you want to know why? Because no matter how advanced we are, it does not change the basic fact that most people are selfish and cruel.

Cloud, you and the others got to become Enji knights and travel throughout space, but because I have no special power or talent I had to remain here. Reeve and Marlene were here for me at first, but it was not long before Reeve became too busy with his work and Marlene found herself becoming popular and still had little time or interest for me."

Barret then thinks for a second before he grimaces and reacts with an ashamed," Oh yeah, Marlene did say something about you being upset about that before. Still, I did not think you were this mad about it! Come on kid, you get dumped and you want the whole world to die!"

Denzel looks at the ground before he sulky says," It's not just that, soon I found myself alone again. After all, I am just an orphan that does not stand out. I was able to see however, how quickly people forget their promises. I had enough money to eat and stuff, but I did not have any time to really live, it was all I could do to keep afloat. After what happened with Shinra, Sephiroth, and Deep-ground, everyone vowed to work together.

However, it was not long until everyone forgot that and went back to only wanting what concerns their own interest. In fact, the only reason they did not try and fight each other again was because the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji are always on watch to keep the peace. Ha, what a joke!

If the only reason you get along is because you are told to, then it's not true peace. However, I know now that true peace between people is something that is just a fantasy! That's how I came to hate not just this world, but all worlds! Just as I was about to give up on any hope, I found "him".

I was walking through Edge, when I ran into Fuhito, and he was the one who showed me others who were fed up with how the universe is, how it always will be. Yes, Sithantos seeks to not just tolerate this broken world, but destroy it to create a new era, where people that defy the greater good are annihilated!"

Cloud looks at the man he nearly saw as his adopted son with a mix of horror and dread before he says," Denzel, what Xehamaru is trying to do is evil. He wants to kill countless people and then rule the rest with the power of the dark side! He even seeks to bring back Sephiroth back to life!"

Tifa and the others turn pale at this news before the long haired women just closes her jaw and says," What!"

Cloud grimly nods before replying with," It's true, that Digimon minion we just beat blurted it out."

Denzel then looks delirious as he chuckles and says," I told you, I don't care! Good, evil, light, darkness, I don't care what you call it. In order to fulfill lord Havoc and Lord Xehamaru's vision, I will do anything; even give my heart to the darkness! I just want this world of lies to be destroyed, this broken world where things will nothing will ever change, I'll do whatever it take to make it go away because there is nothing this world has for me, nothing but broken promises, and unforgivable painful lies!"

Cloud sees Denzel is looking completely crazed before he says," Denzel, what happened to you?"

Kratos then clears his throat before he walks up to his fellow Enji and says," Cloud, what do you think is the best way to handle him? Although he seems to have just joined Sithantos recently and has done no major crimes, he still is part of it. If you wish, he could avoid severe punishment, if he tells us where Xehamaru is now."

Denzel glances at Kratos before he responds with," Ha, I will never betray Lord Xehamaru. I don't care if you even kill me; I won't let you get in the way of the new world!"

Cloud sees the hate in the Sithantos minion's eyes before he looks ashamed and says," Denzel, I am sorry I did not see how sad you were. If only Tifa or I had."

All of a sudden he is cut off with Ben saying," Cloud Sensei!"

Cloud quickly turns to the right and says," Ben?"

At the moment, Ben has made it back and jumps through the hole Weiss made when he escaped! He looks out of breath, but otherwise he is alright. Cloud sees Ben breathing hard before he chuckles and says," Ben, I'm glad you are alright. Sorry we did not go after you, but we had to end things here."

Doug chuckles before curiously saying," Are you alright, Buddy?"

Ben rubs his neck a little before he winces and says," A little dizzy, and more than a little sore but more or less fine. Did you guys get that odd Digimon?"

Hiryuumon runs up to his pal and says," Thanks to your attack boss, he got out of whack and we nailed him!"

Ben pets his pal before saying," Ah, that's good. I don't like getting sent flying for nothing. So, what is the current situation?"

James looks around before saying," It seems that all but one group of hostages were saved. We were about to ask the head cultist some questions when this strong guy Weiss, who is supposed to be dead popped up, and killed him before fleeing. Now this person is the only Sithantos member awake at the moment."

Ben glances to the tied up man and looks curious before saying," I see. Hey, I seen that guy in a photo somewhere. Wait, isn't that guy Cloud's friend, Denzel? Why is he in one of their uniforms?"

Cloud sighs before responding with," It seems that Denzel has joined Sithantos, Ben."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," What? I thought you told me he was smart?"

Denzel just glares at the owner of the Star Sword before saying," Who are you, anyway?"

Ben proudly responds with," Heh, I am Ben Auro, part of the Enji Knights and a member of Cloud Sensei's squad 7. I am the one chosen by the legendary Star Sword and one day it's my dream to become the best hero in space!"

Denzel just snorts before he snips back with," What is this? Are you their mascot?"

Ben gets defensive before he reacts with,"Hey! You do not even know who you are talking to! Just about a week ago, I beat that powerful deadly Metroid Prime monster!"

Denzel looks at the ground before he says," Whatever, you just sound like some fool talking about dreams and heroes."

Ben sighs before he reacts with," Again with this? What will it take before people start taking me seriously?"

Hiryuumon shrugs before responding with," Maybe if you went with that cape idea boss."

Ben shrugs back before he answers with," I told you before that gives off the wrong image. Err, I'll tell you why later."

Denzel looks at Ben dismissively before he says," You must be stupid, there are no such things as real heroes."

Ben chuckles before his retort is," You're one to talk. If I recall, Cloud Sensei saved your world with his friends at least twice now! How could you betray them and join Sithantos after all they did for you?"

Denzel shrugs and answers with," So what? He did not really save the world, just filled my head with false hope. And after all they did? Past two years all I heard from theses so called friends of mine are token one minute messages and one visit when it was in person, and that was with a group! "

Ben sighs before he says," If all you think about is negative thoughts, of course everything will seem bad! You have to think positive."

Denzel groans out in fury before he says," Tsk, thinking positive is nice, but it will not get you anywhere. No matter how much I dreamed, my reality changed very little."

Ben gets determined before he responds with," Of course you have to do more than just dream! When I was a kid, everyone thought I would just be an nobody. Since I seemed to have no real talent and my family was just average, there was a time I thought that I would never be anything.

I had power, but I did not know how to focus it. It was not until my cousin Max trained with me, that I could control it, and it's mostly because of that that my skills were good enough to join the Enji Knights. The point is that if you really want a dream you have to fight for it, not just give up."

Cloud looks impressed with Ben's passion before he nods and says," Well said, Ben."

Denzel sees how Cloud is looking at Ben before he chuckles bitterly and says," Now I see, Cloud. You found a new family in the Enji, one who is more like you and far better than some boring guy like me!"

Cloud widens his eyes before he instantly says," That's not true, Denzel!"

Ben gulps before then adding," Err, was it something I said?"

Vincent suddenly sighs before he walks in between the group and says," Cloud; there will be time for this drama later. Right now we have to search for Xehamaru's location."

Red XII nods before adding," And do not forget the Zeon army could attack again at any time."

Kratos then looks around before saying," In the meantime, what should we do with the kidnapped people? Oh hello, Raine, how are the people doing?"

As the white haired female half elf mage walks up she smiles before responding with," They seem alright. It does not seem like Sithantos put anything into them. One thing though, may I suggest that we move everyone to a safer location while we sort out where they need to be returned to?"

Cloud crosses his arms before he reacts with," The Forgotten City of the Ancients is nearby, the homes are empty, so everyone could wait there until Lylat soldiers come to return them to their homes."

Ben all of a sudden remembers something before he says," Oh, that reminds me! Cloud Sensei, when I woke up my Star Sword was glowing! It only glows like that that when it's near a place with another trial for the Star Sword! I came here first, but would it be alright if we check it out?"

Cloud then looks around before he sighs and says," I don't know, Ben. We are kind of in a hurry. I know it's important for you to complete the Star Sword, but with everything that's currently on the line I don't think we have the time to let are guard down to the enemy."

Raine suddenly smiles before she says," Oh, it's alright, Cloud. At the moment, we are not sure where to move next, so, it's for the sake of powering up Ben's weapon then we should make haste and go make the trip. "

Lloyd rolls his eyes before he dryly says,"" Professor Sage, normally you're the one who wants everyone to keep on task! You just want to check out the ruins of the Cetra!"

Raine glares at her former student before snapping out with," Lloyd don't you dare act like I am that predictable!"

She promptly wallops Lloyd hard on the head, causing the twin sword wielder to yell out in pain before he says," Ow! You did not have to hit me!"

Genis then sighs as he sees his friend rub his head before he says,"Lloyd, you should know not to mess with my sister when she gets excited."

Cloud then looks at one of the bloody Sithantos emblems on the wall before he says," Well, if we are going to confront Xehamaru, then we will need all the power we can get until Grand Master Myers gets here."

Tifa realizes Denzel is still glaring at all of them before she says," What should we do with Denzel?"

Cloud sighs before he responds with," I hate to say it, but we have no choice but to keep him under guard."

Denzel smiles bitterly before he then says," Heh, do whatever you like, but no matter what, I'm not telling you anything! "

* * *

On that note, The Enji knights take the people kidnapped by Sithantos and let them rest in the forgotten capital, while rescue ships from the WRO come to escort them to their homes. As this is happening, Ben shows his squad where he last saw the Star Sword reacted, and Cloud is shocked at where he is led to! As Ben approaches the place where he landed earlier he grins and says,"This is right where I was, ah see, it's starting to glow again."

Doug then looks up before he shrugs, leans back and says," Man, talk about odd design, it looks like a giant seashell! Heh, the water is clean here at least, compared to where I use to live. Still, what was this place, home to some wacky fish people? "

Cloud looks harshly at the blond brawler before he says," This place, this is where Aeris died."

Doug winces before he chuckles nervously and says," Oh, sorry."

Cloud then sighs before he says," It's alright; you did not know this is where Aeris died after all."

Ben then looks at the water, realizes Cloud is looking at it and then gulps before he says," Wait, you mean Aeris was, buried right here? Oh god, sorry Cloud Sensei I had no idea this was the place you talked about."

Cloud gives a wary smile before he says," Don't worry Ben, you did not have much say in the manner. Besides, it was Kadaj and his boys who really defied the place. Thankfully they never found a way inside."

James then looks around before he curiously says," Maybe it has more to it underground but, this place does not look big enough to be one of the celestial temples."

Cloud walks forward before he sorely says," This is just the front, the real place is inside."

Raine looks at the temple in awe before she says," Wait! Before you go in, can I go with you too? After all, you might need a healer for any unexpected dangers ahead."

Lloyd just face palms before he dryly says," Sigh, you think after going through so many ruins on so many planets she would not be as excited."

Genis shrugs before he says," That's my sis for you; there is a reason she was voted biggest Archeological Maniac in the Enji order."

Lloyd sees Raine looking more and more zealous before he shrugs back and says," Oh well, I have been curious to see these trials of yours myself, Ben. That is if you don't mind the extra party members."

Ben just grins and responds with," It's alright by me, the more the merrier."

Kratos clears his throat and chips in with," Wait a second, Lloyd; we need people on lookout for Zeon and Sithantos forces."

Lloyd then gives a sly smirk before he gives a thumbs up and says," Don't worry, Genis already told me he'd cover for me."

Genis looks surprised before he says," Since when?"

Lloyd then goes on to nudge his pail before going on to say," Oh come on, Genis. Remember Dwarven vow 36?"

Genis then moans before he responds with," But wouldn't that mean you would stay and watch, so I could go in?"

Lloyd grumbles before he bluntly," Shut up, Genis."

Genis sees Lloyd looking determined before he slouches back and says," Oh, alright, but you have to tell me everything that goes on in there!"

Lloyd grins before he gives a heartily," Deal!"

Ben then glances back at his target before he says," Well, now that that's settled, let's get going."

Cloud then looks at the place that has burning memories to him before he looks resolute and says," Hold on, Tifa, I want to bring Denzel with us."

His long term friend looks shocked before she responds with," Why?"

Cloud responds with a resolute,"I want him to see where one of the bravest people I knew last stood, and also this way I can keep a watch over him."

Tifa sees how serious Cloud is before she nods and says," Alright."

With that, our party of heroes go into the house. At first, all they see is a model of a fish, but as the Star Sword glows, it gives way and moves backward automatically to reveal a transparent stairway that leads downward! Going down, they see a whole sacred area with a alter surrounded by water. After going down the numerous stairs Ben quickly hops up the few platforms goes right up to the altar, as the sword glows brighter Cloud takes a look around the area, and can't help but be flooded by painful memories before he closes his eyes and says," I thought I would never have to return here."

Tifa sees the spiky haired man looking unsettled she walks up and touches him gently on the shoulder before softly saying," Cloud, are you alright?"

Cloud smiles back before he responds with," Do not worry, Tifa, I've come to terms with the past."

Raine just looks in awe as she darts around and says," These ruins are incredible! I have never seen such a beautifully designed area. It's such a shame the Cetra are extinct, I would have loved to ask them how they built this."

Lloyd widens his eyes before he harshly says," Raine!"

Raine winces as she sees how Cloud and the others are looking at her before she sighs and says," Oh, sorry, I know that was a little out of line."

Lloyd then looks around and says," I do admit, this place is very different than the temples on my world. See anything that looks like a key, Ben?"

Ben then puts the Star Sword directly in front of him before he takes a deep breath and says," Let's see, based on what's worked before, let's try this."

"Ben then goes up to what looks like a symbol and holds up his Star Sword before putting it into the stone object. Ben's guess was right, as a light goes off before the walls in front of them slide away and a floor of light appears! Ben sees the continuing light show before he gets excited and says," Alright!"

Hiryuumon chuckles before he says," Nice job, boss!"

Cloud just looks at the temple in awe before he says," To think, after all this time there was more to this place. Then again, this was supposed to be there, the Cetra's capital."

Tifa looks around in admiration before saying," Ben's Star Sword seems to have worked the same way that the Keystone did on the Temple of the Ancients."

Cloud sees the depths of the new path before he steels himself and says," In any case, let's go on."

Lloyd sees how fanatic a look his friend has before he chuckles tensely and says," Good idea, I can't restrain Professor Sage much longer."

With that, our group follows Ben through the pathway and after a minute, they see their destination, a whole temple that seems to be made out of white and pink crystals!

Tifa 's awe only further increases at the site before she flicks back some hair and says," Amazing! To think this was here the whole time!"

Cloud can't help but nod before he says," It looks like a smaller version of the temple of the Ancients."

Ben nods before saying," In any case, this place is quite nice to look at. It does not seem to have a door, though."

James sees many different kinds of crystals sticking out of some walls before saying," Oh, I am sure it will open if you just put out the Star Sword, Ben. That thing almost works like some sort of Key blade with this stuff."

Ben gives an amused look at the Star Sword before he reacts with," Key blade? Well, it does open the seals on the shrines, but it does not look much like a key to me. Heh, I can't imagine a giant key being that good of a weapon. Anyway, time for another trial!"

Ben holds up his sword again and once more it fires a beam of light that causes the shrine in front of them to open the giant doors so they can proceed. Once inside they see themselves in front of dozens of pathways! Ben looks around and quickly gets disoriented before he moans and says,"

Arg, there are twice as many ways hallways as there are of us! And who had the bright idea to build a hallway sideways?"

Cloud chuckles before he remembers his time in the Temple of the Ancients and says," Well, the Cetra always did have a special taste.

Raine just giggles before she says," Oh, do not act like that. Finding your way around ruins is half the fun! Oh, what's this symbol?"

Hiryuumon sees how hysterical Raine is before he cringes and says," Wait, Miss Raine, don't step there!"

Raine sees the Digimon coming for her before she snaps out and says," Hey, don't grab me! Whoa! "

It seems that Hiryuumon grabs Raine just in time. When she put her foot down on a pathway, it vanished! Raine realizes this before she says," That pathway was just an illusion, thank you Hiryuumon."

Hiryuumon shrugs before he responds with," I am just glad I could smell that there was nothing there in time."

Ben looks impressed before he says," You can smell what is a fake object?"

Hiryuumon wags his tail before responding with," Sort of boss. This temple seems to have a special smell and I can tell if it's for real or not. Heh, let's say we have done this enough times that I think I got some of the patterns down."

James nods before he says," Your instincts are sharper than ever, maybe it would be best if we let Hiryuumon lead the way."

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," Sounds better than just moving around blindly, come on Hiryuumon, follow your nose and see if you can find anything that stands out."

Hiryuumon looks excited at being the center of attention before he points forward and says," Here goes nothing, this way everyone! "

* * *

With that, our dragon friend leads his friends through the maze like area. After a few minutes, they reach what seems to be a big door with two statues in front of it. "

Ben can't help but let the explorer side in him gush with curiously at his travels till he notices the statues and says,"Well, at least this looks like we are close."

Cloud makes sure he is within easy reach of his blade before he says," I was expecting to encounter some monsters, but maybe this place is better guarded."

James shrugs and says," I like it that way; I prefer not to run into crazy guards like the Tonberry tribe again. Hey, Doug, what are you looking at?"

Doug turns to James with a smile before he says," Oh, nothing but, do you see that weapon over there?"

What Doug is talking about, is that he sees one of the statues holding powerful looking gauntlets in its hands. Doug just gets closer and whistles before brashly saying," That's a fine pair of gauntlets, and mine have been getting worn out lately."

James pauses before he says," So? You can't just take them."

Doug chuckles before casually saying," Oh, come on James, the best thing about ruins is getting a new weapon to use."

Cloud hesitates before he calmly says," Well, normally I would not like us to just take without asking, but I have done the same thing in the past, so all right."

Doug gets excited before he goes to equip them and says," Sweet! Oh nice, they have claws too, for extra damage! And even though they look like they are made tough, they feel so light! Watch this!"

Ben sees Doug punch the air a few times before he says," Careful Doug, don't go and bring the place down with a misplaced punch."

Doug cracks his neck before saying," It's all good. I just want to break them in a little. Hi yah! Err, uh oh."

By accident, Doug kicks a pillar and causes it to break, which in turn causes the room to change color. Soon the walls to the sides start to move and outcome two Demon wall monsters!

As Doug sees two hideous heads and four muscular arms form out of the wall before he winces and says," Err, my bad."

Cloud just sighs and says," Doug, what did I say about being careful where you punch?"

Raine sees the left Demon Wall growl before she eyes it carefully and says," How fascinating! The monsters seem to be part of the walls themselves! Were they built like that or do they integrate themselves in to other objects?"

Lloyd just takes out his swords before he says," Professor, instead of analyzing them how about finding a way to stop them, before we are crushed!"

Cloud gets in to a fighting stance as well I dealt with a monster like this before. As long as we take care of them fast, it will be fine."

Tifa sees the Demon Walls eying her before she cracks her knuckles and says," True, but this time there is two of them, no wait. Now others are coming out!"

Tifa is right, as soon more Demon Walls are coming out of both the walls and the ceiling and they all begin to move towards the group of warriors. Cloud notices how little free room he has before he grimly says," Well, this change things."

Ben sees all of the Demon Wall's cause the walls to get closer before he says," Sigh, it's rude of them to all attack at once. Not to mention, it's stupid of them, because they are all going to smash into each other."

Denzel gets tense before he bitterly says," Good job "Hero" because of you, we are all going to die!"

Ben keeps calm as he wipes some sweat of his brow and casually says," Please, there is no way I am going to have it ended by a crazy wall! I'll just have to make an exit somewhere."

All of a sudden the same female voice that Ben heard before echoes out of the room to say," Cloud, Ben, this way, quickly!"

Ben spins around before he says," Hey, did I just hear that woman's voice again?"

Cloud freezes before he says," No, I heard it too! Aeris?"

Tifa sudden realizes she is hearing something before she runs forward and says," Guys, look, the door is moving!"

Tifa is correct, as at that moment a light is seen going into the true shrine door and it opens! Not having a moment to spare, our group runs into the new room just as the Demon walls collide into each other! As the doors close, a lot of groaning can be heard, as the Demon walls have indeed collided into each other. Ben takes a deep breath and says," Well, at least we are not pancakes. Ah, good, and we seem to be at the main crystal altar room too. "

Doug just rubs some dust off his shirt before saying," Took long enough."

James then sighs before saying," Hey, it's your fault we had to go through that!"

Ben then looks serious before he walks forward and says," Alright then, time to give Gilgamesh a ring, so we can get this going."

With that, Ben puts out his Star Sword once more, this time facing the tablet with the newest Crystal shard. This causes the tablet to glow and it fires a beam into the altar and out comes everyone's favorite blue-skin multi-armed swordsmen. This time he seems to be eating something. Gilgamesh suddenly sees everyone staring at him before he nearly chokes, clears his throat and says," Ah, hello there, lad. This time I saw you coming from other world, so I got a snack ready."

Ben just chuckles and casually responds with," Hey, Gilgamesh. What's up in the land of the dead?"

Gilgamesh takes another bite from his meal before he responds with," Oh not too much, I was about to win a card game when I saw in the mirror of the mortal realm that you were getting here. So I put that on hold. I am flattered that you asked me about my day, but I assume you are here for the next test?"

Ben grasps his blade tightly and says," Yup, from the way the Star Sword looks it seems I do not have many more Crystal shards to get before the Star Sword is complete!"

Gilgamesh grasps his fist before he keenly says," I know! I mean it has only been half a year and you are doing something that I thought would take you at least ten years to do! I suppose destiny wants to move things along. Heh, at this rate I better start practicing for our little rematch. Oh, and I see you have a crowd with you this time."

Lloyd grins before he eagerly says," These trials of yours seem pretty cool, Ben!"

Gilgamesh looks around and says," Ah, its nice when company comes to business, but let's gets started, shall we?"

Ben nods before he says," Ready when you are!"

Gilgamesh flicks back his red cloak before saying," That's the sprit! The guy I have ready for you this time is quite powerful, he has beaten all of the others that have faced you so far. In fact, this guy is quite the chipper fellow and happens to be a warrior from this world. Now then, let's bring about our newest opponent for our challenger!"

With that, Gilgamesh raises his blade and a light comes out of the ring. Soon a man comes out of it. He is wearing an outfit similar to what Cloud used to wear, a purple soldier outfit armored shoulder pads. The man has black spiky hair and has a scar on his cheek. On his shoulders is a massive blade. Ben has never seen him before, but Cloud and Tifa sure have!

He is none other than **_Zack Fair_**, the First Class SOLDIER that was Cloud's hero and the one who gave his life so Cloud could live! Cloud is shocked that he is seeing Zack stepping out of the light and rubs his eyes before saying,"

No way! Is this for real?"

Tifa gasps as well before she says," I remember him! He was the guy who came to Nibelheim with Cloud and Sephiroth!"

Zack just takes a deep breath and laughs before he says," Ah, man, it feels good to breathe fresh air again. So, you're the guy who I have to fight huh? I am Zack, First Class SOLDIER Zack, that is!"

Ben sees Zack looking joyful before he clears his throat and nervously says," Hello, I am Ben Auro, an Enji in training. It's my dream to become one of the best heroes in space!"

Zack grins before he responds with," Oh, that's right; I have been watching you Enji knights from above. They seem like a great group, wish they were around when I was alive because they seem to have a much better policy. Hey! Well, look who is here! Good to see you again, Cloud! Glad to see you're still doing well."

Cloud just slowly walks up before he says," Zack! Is it really you?"

Zack laughs before he responds with," I think so, it's definitely not Bob."

Ben rises a eyebrow before he glances behind him and says," You know who this person is, Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud takes a deep breath before he says," Yes, this is Zack, the man who was the true first class SOLDIER that I took his identity from after he died. He was the one who kept me from losing faith in myself when I was still a Shinra grunt."

Ben suddenly looks awestruck before he mumbles out," You're that Zack? Wow, I heard stories from Cloud, but I never thought I'd see you in person. It is an honor to meet you, Sir Zack."

Zack laughs loudly and playfully says," Hey, there is no need for formalities, just plain old Zack is fine with me."

Ben is shocked for a moment before he grins and says," Alright then, Zack."

Cloud sees Zack looking content before he walks to the edge of the ring and says," Zack, there is so much I want to say."

Zack glances at his old friend before he says," Don't worry, Cloud, we will have time to catch up later, but right now I need to take care of this first."

Gilgamesh rubs his face and says," Well, it's good to see you're both excited. Should we get started then? Oh, but first, does anyone want the rest of this sandwich?"

Hiryuumon looks excited before he says," Oh, I do!"

Ben sees his Digimon pal dive for the fragment of food before he looks at Zack again and says," I never thought I'd have to fight the person who taught Cloud Sensei. However, do not expect me to hold back on you just because I respect you!"

Zack does a few squats before he firmly says," I would not have it any other way, I do not hold back much even if it's just a match."

Ben then looks determined before he quips back with," Well, I can't afford to lose. Asch said if I lost to anyone after him, he'd come down and kill me."

Zack chuckles at this before saying," Ah, don't mind Asch, he acts all tough but, he is not so bad once you get to know him. This is going to be exciting; I have been waiting to see what an Enji can do!"

Ben's face burns full of resolve before he says," Heh, then I won't disappoint you!"

With that, both warriors take out their swords and power up their magic energy. The combined power of the two fighters is enough to get the whole room rumbling! Like always, a magic barrier forms around the ring. Cloud is still in shock that Ben is going to fight against Zack before he blinks a few times and says," Is this for real? Zack is before me, and he is going to fight Ben?"

Tifa sees how distraught her friend is before she sighs and softly says," Oh, Cloud."

Hiryuumon then looks determined before he says," Go get him boss!"

Gilgamesh then crosses his arms before he says," Alright, same as always, first person to get knocked out is the loser and the other is the winner. Ready, Set, GO!"

Zack then narrows his eyes before he says," All right, show me the pride of an Enji knight!"

Ben nods and shouts out," Fine, here I go! "With that they both charge at each other and clash their swords together with such power that it creates a shock wave!"

Doug feels the vibrations of energy before he whistles and says," Man, such power! This is going to be a good one all right!"

James sees how calm Zack is before he nods and says," It's not hard to tell why Cloud holds Zack in high regard."

Zack sees Ben is able to hold his own before he smirks and says," Not bad, I see Cloud had a good eye."

Ben finds his arms buckling before he pushes back and says," Well, I was chosen into his squad by random, but thanks anyway. I see that this is the power of a true first class SOLDIER."

Zack then chuckles before he passionately says," Heh, you haven't seen anything yet. Let's see how well you handle this!"

Ben sees Zack unleash another surge of power before he says," Uh oh."

Zack breaks out of the blade deadlock and jumps into the air, before powering up his magic energy and firing a barrage of meteor blasts! Ben uses his speed to avoid most of them, but two blasts are still coming for him so he turns around and defects them with his Star Sword into the ground, where they explode. Ben then lands on the ground and Zack does the same before they both get into their fighting stance. Zack sees Ben is sweaty but remaining calm before he nods and says," I see your fast too, good to know."

Ben shrugs before saying," Hey, if you're too slow to hit your opponent, it does not matter how strong you are. It's the basic combat tactics to know that."

Zack nods before he retorts with," I see, sorry for downplaying you."

Ben chuckles before his responds is," No big deal. Heh anyway, now that you showed me a move, I will show you one of mine. Multi-Shadow clones!"

Zack sees Ben is glowing before he can only shout out," What the? "

Zack is surprised to see what was one Ben, become five! As all of the Ben's surround Zack before all at once they say," What do you think of this?"

Zack sees all of the Ben Hey, nice skill! I wish I knew how to do that. Still, do not think that just because there are more of you, that you can so easily out power me."

Ben then gets determined before the central Ben says," We will see about that, here I come!"

With that, the Ben barrage goes on the offensive. At first, Ben has the advantage by being able to attack from all sides. However, Zack is just fast enough to either block or avoid the majority of the attacks and after a while goes on his own attack.

First he casts a gravity spell to swiftly send one Ben into another and as they are distracted he slashes through both of them, causing the two clones to break. He then blocks the blow of another clone and kicks it in the chest breaking that one as well. Zack sees how easily the shadow clones are dispatched before he shrugs and says,"

Man, these clone things are not built very well, just have to poke them and they're gone!"

Ben winces before he reacts with," True, but they have their uses. For example, they are great for distractions!"

Zack raises a eyebrow and says," What are you talking about, hey, no way!"

Suddenly Ben's last shadow clone dives into Zack and as the former soldier blocks the strike, Ben uses that time to gather his energy before unleashing an energy sword wave attack right in through his own clone and into Zack! The force of the blast pushes Zack back to the edge of the ring, as it tears up the part of the ring. As Zack lands with a thud Ben gets excited and says," Got yah!"

Lloyd sees the extend of the damaged caused by Ben's blow before he says," Wow, Ben sure is giving it his all, that Zack guy is pretty tough too. I wonder if that last attack was enough to beat him?"

Cloud just remains still as he responds with," I doubt it. It will take much more than that to beat Zack. Trust me, I know."

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," Heh, Zack is quite different than the other guys I fought for the trials. Leon, General Leo, Asch, they were all tense and did not take me for real, but Zack has shown me respect and is just taking it easy. Ha, still, though, he is going to be tough. That just makes me want to win even more, to show that I have what it takes."

Ben's spoken thoughts are interrupted as all of a sudden his opponent says, "Hey, you pack quite a punch there, Ben!"

Zack gets out of the smoke and does not even look damaged at all! Ben looks baffled as he says,"

He looks like he just woke up from a nap! I thought that last attack would have at least done some damage. This will be even harder than I thought."

Zack then cracks his neck before he says," That was a nice maneuver you did. That attack you used, did you make that up yourself?"

Ben pauses for a second before he answers with," No, not that one. I learned the energy sword wave skill from Cloud Sensei."

Zack nods and replies with," That makes sense, since I showed him how to do that, after all. Here, let me show my version!"

In the blink of an eye, Zack flash steps behind Ben and does his own energy sword wave with such force that the giant blue wave of energy splits the ring in two! Ben was able to block in time, but he still suffered some damage and was pressed hard against the ring's barrier. Ben feels how sore his back is before he groans and says," That was close, a second later and that would be it! I can't fool around anymore."

Zack just chuckles before he excitedly," Man, I haven't had this much fun in a while. Still, you will have to do better than using my old moves against me, if you want to win!"

Ben looks resolute before he responds with," I thought as much. Fine then, I'll just have to go all out!"

Zack sees Ben have the Star Sword surge with more power before he says," So, that was just you warming up, huh? I see why they say you have what it takes to be the guy who saves the universe from darkness. If that is true then I don't have to worry about overdoing it! Round two!

"With that, Ben and Zack charge at each other and the rate that they are exchanging blows is so fast that they look like two blurs moving around the area! Doug tries to keep pace with the two warriors and winces before he says," I don't believe it, they are moving so fast I can barely see their movements!"

James can only nod before he answers with," Ben sure has come a long way."

Cloud just sees Ben parry a few sword slashes before he says," That is for sure, to think this is the same guy who could barely do magic just a half a year ago. And now he is fighting evenly with Zack!"

Tifa nods and says," Well, I guess that shows how well you and the other masters have trained him, Cloud, you should feel proud."

Cloud gives a quick nod before slowly responding with," _Yeah, you're right. Still, I wonder how long it will be until Ben reaches my level? With the power of the Star sword at his side it won't be long. _"

As the crowd makes their comments, Ben and Zack continue to strike fast and hard blows at each other. Zack tries to end the stalemate by casting a powerful ice spell at Ben, but he just slashes it in half with his blade! Zack sees Ben's breath is getting more haggard before he laughs again and says," What's wrong? Don't tell me you're getting worn out already?"

Ben shrugs before he respond with," Nah, that's just some water from that ice attack, I can keep this up for hours. Of course I could also end this fast, like this!"

Zack sees Ben have a fiery look in him before he says," What is this? "

Ben charges at Zack as if to punch him, but as Zack goes to dodge, Ben pulls back and instead throws his Star Sword straight at him! Zack then jumps high into the air to avoid the blade, but Ben continues his assault by firing a barrage of energy blasts at him in the air!

Zack is able to deflect them all with his massive Buster Sword,(He got a new one made for him in the heaven realm.)But Ben was expecting that, and as Zack deflects the blasts he uses his magic energy to boost his speed and jump high into the air to kick Zack hard in the shoulder! The blow sends Zack to the ground hard and Ben does not waste any time in charging up one of his best moves!

Zack sees the amount of energy surging around Ben before he blinks and says," Man, this kid plans moves pretty fast. Hey, what is that light?"

Cloud realizes what move his squad mate is going for before he bails his fist tightly and says," That move, Ben is going to use that?"

Ben looks seriously yet excitedly at his squad leaders former mentor before he says," Heh, this time I will show you an attack I made up myself! Just to warn you, it packs quite a punch, Shinryukenha!"

Zack sees that Ben is not bluffing and as Ben unleashes the energy he has stored he can only shout," Whoa!"

Cloud can't help but scream out," Zack!"

From midair, Ben fires his most powerful energy attack and the blue spinning energy wave slams into the unsuspecting Zack, just as he gets up! The force of the move lights up the room as a massive explosion appears! Ben lands on the ground and is nervous that he did too much damage, as he sees that when the smoke clears where Zack is has become a giant hole! Gilgamesh notices the extent of the explosion before he shields his eyes form the light and says,"

Holy Cow! Good thing I asked for the shields to be upgraded!"

Ben realizes the extent of the damage before he gulps and says," Err, did I overdo it? I just wanted it to end fast, but I hope I did not blow him up. Dead guys can just be just be put back together, right?"

Gilgamesh chuckles bitterly and says," Well that depends."

Cloud then gets tense before he shouts out," Oh no, Zack!"

Zack suddenly answers Cloud's worries by casually saying," What is everyone worried about? I am right here!"

Ben quickly turns around as he says," What the, Ah!"

As Ben is wondering where he heard Zack's voice from, he gets his answer when all of a sudden Zack burst out of the ground with an energy blast. It seems Ben's last attack did some damage to him, but he does not look ready to call it quits yet! Zack wipes some blood off his mouth before he says," Nice move there, kid. That was quite the powerful blast, not sure if I can handle too many more of those. Well, I guess I'll just make sure not to get hit, then."

Ben sees Zack casually reacting to the pain he caused before he chuckles and says," Now I know for sure why Cloud always looked up to you, I put a lot of my magic energy into that last move and you're still acting like this is fun!"

Zack gets back in to a fighting stance before he responds with," Hey now, life would be way too depressing if I let every little setback get me down. Tell me something. Why did you join the Enji Knights?"

Ben hesitates before he responds with," That is easy, more or less it's because I wanted to become a hero."

Zack is impressed before he says," Ha, that's the spirit. However, if you are going to really become a hero, you have to remember something."

Ben braces himself as he responds with," What is , AH!"

In a blink of an eye, Zack unleashes a burst of speed to dash right in front of Ben and delivers a combo of powerful punches that hit Ben hard, before sending him right into the barrier wall! The combo was so intense that Ben got the wind knocked out of him. He struggles to stand back up as his opponent seriously says," It's that you must never let your guard down against your opponent, no matter what! Trust me, I know from experience."

Ben gets back up, and realizes he feels more than a few sprained bones before he responds with," Pant, I see. Pant, my bad. Heh, I will be sure to remember that. Heh, I have to learn everything I can if I want to be the savior of the universe. That means I can't afford to lose, even to a cool guy like you!"

Zack just nods before he passionately responds with," We will see about that. I may be dead, but even dead warriors have their pride!"

With that, Ben and Zack both power up and once more charge at each other with their fists. As they collide and grapple on to each other, Cloud is amazed at the fight he is seeing. As Zack gets nicked by Ben's sword and just goes on to fight with even more intensity he grimaces before he thinks," Zack, like always, you act like this is nothing. Then again, you did not take too much seriously. However, you were always there for me when I needed it. After all, it's because of you that I am still alive. I wonder if things had gone differently that day, if Zack would be the one here and I would be the one dead? That day I was so useless, I could not even save him! "

* * *

"With that, Cloud flashes back to when Zack had busted him out of the Nibelheim manor, after being imprisoned there for four years, all for the sake of Hojo's twisted experiments. Even though Zack was a loyal fighter for Shinra, he knew too much about the truth of both Sephiroth and Genesis and so President Shinra had ordered him dead.

After a lot of events involving many things, the two were just about to reach the city of Midgar, when the Shinra army found them. Although the orders were not to kill them outright the Shinra army wanted to find them before the Turks did since their leader Tseng was a friend of Zack, and also that the Shinra army was always competing with the Turks. Cloud was still out of it from the experiments done on him, so all he could do was watch helplessly in his hiding place, as Zack made his last stand against the Shinra army Cloud could remember his friend saying," Honestly. Freedom sure is expensive. Oh well. Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER! Come on!"

Zack then faced off the entire Shinra division sent after him. Although every soldier he fought was no match for him, they just kept coming and coming like a rainstorm. To top it off, several helicopters were firing missiles at him!

Zack tried his best to survive, but sadly it was just too much. In the end he was shot at point blank range several times by what seemed to be the last three Shinra grunts in the division! Not even bothering to search for Cloud, since he was of low priority ,they left Zack for dead as it began to rain.

At the time Cloud finally got his mind back together somewhat, and seeing Zack, crawled over to him with what little power he had in him. Seeing how little life was in his friend causes Cloud to wince before he says," Zack. "

Zack barley manages to look at Cloud before he mutters out," On my behalf—"

The nearly comatose Cloud just mutters back," Your behalf?"

Zack grins weakly and says," That's right. You will—"

Cloud repeats with," You will—"

Zack then continues with," Continue living. You are proof that I existed. My dreams and pride, I give it all to you."

Cloud pauses before he blankly says," I am proof that you existed."

Zack realizes his vision was getting blurry before he looks up at the sky and says," That girl said that she was scared of the natural sky. But of course it must feel great, right? Angeal, those wings of yours, lend to them me as well. What's this? It feels great. Hey, Cloud. In Midgar Aeris is still waiting for me. Could you do me a favor? When you meet Aeris, I'm depending on you to look after her. Hey, I've, become a hero, right?"

Cloud blinks and responds with," Zack? "

With that, Zack smiles one more time before lifting up the buster sword to give to Cloud, before at least he died. Seeing that, Cloud screams loudly as the rain breaks up. Trying to keep it together, he grips the Buster sword that is now his, before taking one last look at Zack and saying," Thank you. I won't forget. Good night, Zack. "

With that, the flashback ends as Cloud still sees Ben and Zack fighting each other causing Cloud to think," It was not long after that that the Jenova cells in my body and my own messed up head made me think I was Zack for a while. Zack, I promised I would live both of our lives. Have I lived up to that promise?"

* * *

Tifa sees both of the fighters in the ring looking like they are enjoying the match before she smiles a little and says," You know, both Zack and Ben seem to have that same personality trait." Cloud raises a eyebrow before saying," What are you talking about?"

Tifa shrugs and says," Well, they both have a positive outlook, and they both hate to admit defeat. Now I see why you thought so well of Ben."

Cloud thinks for a second before saying," Maybe."

He then sees Zack and Ben punch each other at the same time in the face and they both are knocked back, neither of them look like they are ready to call it quits yet. Zack rubs his jaw before saying," I have to admit Ben Auro that I haven't this much fun in a while."

Ben rubs his free hand before saying," Heh, and I have to hand it to you that you're my favorite opponent so far from these trails. Err, don't tell the other guys I said that, though."

Zack chuckles before responding with," Don't worry; your secret is fine by me."

Ben then takes a deep breath before he says," Still, no matter who my opponent is, I will not allow myself to be defeated again! Time to end this!"

Zack eyes Ben carefully before he says," I see we are coming to the home stretch. If that's how you want to play, then fine!"

Both Ben and Zack power up their magic energy even more and both of their swords glow. Lloyd notices both of the fighters are pumping their strength to as high as they can reach it before Lloyd walks up and says," Looks like this is it."

Ben then suddenly dashes forward before he says," Take this, my anger, my hatred, and all of my sorrow! Shining Flare Slash! "

Zack just as the Buster Sword glow blue before he shouts out," Well, I don't have a fancy motto like yours, but take this!"

As Ben goes to slash at Zack, with his massive blade of blue magic energy Zack collides into him with his version of the Braver limit break attack! The two powers collide and the power between the two causes the titles in the ring to lift up! However, after a while it seems that Zack is starting to overpower Ben's attack! Zack just presses Ben back with each second before he strongly says," Is that all you got? Come on don't insult me, it will take more than this!"

Ben just grinds his teeth before he responds with," No way, I am not done yet! I, ah! "

Zack at last overpowers Ben's Shining Flare Slash attack and the impact sends Ben into one of the pillars of the ring! As Zack hears Ben yell out in pain he sighs before saying," Sorry, but I have a reputation to keep."

Cloud takes in this sight before he says," It seems that Zack has gotten even better since his training in heaven. Despite how far he has come, I don't think Ben has what it takes."

Denzel snickers at this and says," Ha, I knew he was just another fool. Dreams are just something the powerless make up to make them forget their helplessness."

Cloud glares at the Sithantos Cultist before he sharply says," Denzel!"

Zack glances over at Denzel before he sighs and says," I don't know who you are kid, but you got it all wrong. Dreams are what give people hope for the future. Without that, it makes things depressing."

Denzel looks conflicted before he says," But what's good having hope, when it only gets destroyed? I mean, look at you, your dreams are why you are dead!"

Everyone in the room gives Denzel a dirty look as Tifa snaps out a," How dare you Denzel!"

Doug cracks his neck before he says," That's pretty low kid! You know I don't really care what your reasons are, you're acting like an idiot and if you don't cram it ill quite you down the hard way!"

Zack just shrugs at Denzel's insult before he whimsically says," Hey, I never said it would be easy. However even though I admit there are things I would have changed, like dying, I still have no regrets. Oh, and Cloud. Thanks for being a buddy, but don't you think you should have a little more faith in your teammate? Heh, the kid has as much stamina as me. Hey, see, look at his will!"

Zack points over to the rubble of the pillar and not only does Ben makes his presence known by not only blowing it way, but standing up with two blades in his hands, showing that he is in his super mode like state. Ben may be breathing hard but he still looks determined as he says,"

Not yet, I will prove that I can be just as great a warrior as you and Cloud Sensei!"

Gilgamesh sees how driven Ben looks before he chuckles and says," I've got to hand it to the lad, he has quite the amount of energy at his command!"

Zack sees Ben getting back in to a fighting stance before he says," So you won't stand down, will you?"

Ben forms a sly grin as he says," Hey , I said will reach my dream of becoming the next great hero and I meant it!"

James is shocked to see just how large Ben's magical aura is before he readjusts his glasses and says," It's amazing, Ben is in his " super mode".

However, this is the first time he has reached it without being either really mad at his foe or in a life threatening situation."

Doug shrugs and answers with a quick," So?

James sighs and responds with," It means that either Ben is starting to have a better grip on his power, or he really respects Zack. Maybe even both, seems Ben's deep resolve is what drove this power out."

Cloud sees his student before saying," Ben, you really have come a long way."

Zack realizes he is being pushed back by Ben's energy before he just grins and says," This is getting tense! Let's see which one of us is more determined to reach his dream!"

Ben nods before saying," Just what I was thinking of! You're a great fighter Zack Fair, but now it's over! Shining Flare Storm!"

Zack sees how much energy is exploding out of the transformed Star sword before be braces himself and says," This is it! " Zack powers up to his full capacity and focused it into his sword, before dashing at Ben. Ben does the same as he hurls his two massive pillars of light energy at the first class SOLDIER. The clash of power is so great that it creates a new explosion that is powerful enough to shatter the ring barrier! Denzel just looks at the explosion in awe before he gasps and says," All this power from a guy like him? How does he do it?"

Cloud shields his eyes before saying," Zack, Ben."

Raine then sees that the noises are gone before she surveys the battleground and says," Look, the smoke is clearing!"

She is right, as it's not long before the two fighters can be seen again. Both of them seem worn out. Ben tries to turn around to see Zack's condition, but he is too worn out and his Star Sword turns back to normal as he falls to his knees. Zack sees this and laughs before saying,"

Oh man, after all that and you can't even stand? Ha, Gah!"

Cloud sees the black haired man's eyes widen before he says," Zack!"

It seems Zack was the one who took the most damage after all as he can no longer hold his sword. Everyone then sees that Ben's last attack did a number on his shoulder, as the black haired fighter is bleeding hard from it. Zack just grins as he falls face down to the floor. Gilgamesh then sees the soldier is clearly not getting up before he nods and says," Well looks like this conflict is resolved. The fight is over. Well done, Ben, you have beaten the test with flying colors!"

Hiryuumon grins before saying," Way to go, Boss!"

Lloyd gives a thumbs up before saying," I have to say, you're almost as good as me now!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he nods and says,"Hehhe, thanks everyone."

Cloud looks at Ben, then looks at Zack on the ground before he sighs and says," I almost cannot believe my eyes. He really beat Zack."

Ben then hears his former opponent moan before he turns around and says," Hey Zack, are you okay?"

Zack just rolls over and grins before he respond with," I felt worse, my pride hurts the most, but I'll get over it."

Ben wipes some sweat off his brow before he chuckles and says," I have to say you're one powerful warrior, it's no wonder Cloud looked up to you. Hey, Miss Raine, do you think you can heal Zack here?"

Raine takes out her staff before saying," Of course, it will just take a moment."

Gilgamesh then chuckles nervously before he says," I must say my lad, to think you have passed another trial so fast. It won't be long now until we are at the final trial!"

Ben looks at the missing slots in his blades hilt before he eagerly says," Do you mean after this, the next one will be the final part of the Star Sword?"

Gilgamesh shrugs before he responds with," That depends on if the last part is, hey wait you're not getting me to tell you any more spoilers! For now, enjoy your newest Crystal shard."

With that, Gilgamesh raised his sword and the tablet glows before the shard comes out of it. This one has a sliver glow to it. It flies right into Ben's sword as it glows with the rest of the shards in his weapon. Ben can feel the holy energy surging in to him before he chuckles and says,"

Wow, to think soon the Star Sword will be at full power. That means I can reach my dream of being the greatest hero in the universe and save it from the supreme darkness."

Gilgamesh then extends his hand dramatically before he proclaims," Hold your horses, I never said that completing the Star Sword would be the end."

Ben quickly turns around before he responds with a worried," Huh, what do you mean?"

Gilgamesh shifts his eyebrows around as if someone was looking at him before he tensely says," Sorry, but my lips are sealed, fear of getting on the celestial one's bad side and all that. You'll find out soon enough."

Zack just whistles as he leans up and says," Heh, if you're already able to beat me it's going to be crazy when you're at your full potential."

Ben shrugs before he responds with," Maybe, but this was still close. I had to put everything into it to beat you."

Zack then puts his hands on his sides before proudly saying," Ah well, I have been training hard. Hey Cloud, what's with the sad face?"

Cloud hesitates before he walks up and says," It's just that, I never thought I'd see you in person again."

Zack then grins widely before he says," Heh, well put those thoughts away it's me alright."

Cloud chuckles before he then says," So; are you happy where you are now?"

Zack nods before he happily says," Don't worry, heaven is not so bad. There are lots of powerful fighters there to keep me busy and we have a tournament every year so there is plenty to do. I almost won last year's one, but lost to some really tough guy named Pikkon in the Semifinals.

Plus a lot of friends of mine, like my own mentor Angeal and some other friends are there too, so it's not lonely or anything."

Cloud looks amazed before he says," Ah, that's good. After all you had to put up; with I am glad to see you're happy again. I tried to keep my promise and live out both of our lives."

Zack then goes over to pat his pal on the shoulder before saying," And you're doing a great job so far. You killed Sephiroth twice, and now you're part of the group that fights with real honor for justice and peace across space!"

Cloud nods before he reacts with," I suppose you're right. Still, I am sorry I failed to protect Aeris."

Zack looks pained for a moment before he chuckles and says," Oh, don't tell me you're still bummed out about that! For all we know, that was the only way to save our world."

Cloud looks doubtful before he retorts with," Maybe, well at least she must be happy in heaven with you and the others."

Zack raises a eyebrow to this before he responds with," Aeris is in heaven?"

Cloud and the others look shocked before the spiky yellow haired man says," What, you mean she is not?"

Zack shrugs before he answers with," Believe me, if she was, I'd be the first to know."

Cloud starts to look outraged before he then says," What? There is no way she would be sent to hell!"

Gilgamesh then laughs before he says," Believe it or not, I think I can help you find your answer."

Cloud quickly turns around before he says," You do?"

Gilgamesh sees all the other eyes looking at him before he nods and says," I remember having a chat with some other cetra warrior at some point ,and he told me at the moment, the girl you know as Aeris, is acting as the planet's watcher. In other words, her spirit is like the brain or heart of the life-stream thingy."

Cloud thinks for a bit before he says," That would explain how I thought I saw her at some points."

Zack grins and says," Don't worry about it buddy. I am sure wherever she is, she is happy. Hey, I see you got a cool new sword."

Cloud realizes Zack is glancing at his " First Sword" before he says," Oh this? Yes, after I defeated Sephiroth the first time, I got this new one made that can split into five different swords."

Zack looks at it curiously before saying," Nice trick, but where is my old Buster Sword? The one here is a copy I have made for me in heaven."

Cloud chuckles and says," Oh, I put it up where you died, as a memorial."

Zack nods before he says," Nice. Still, make sure nothing happens to it. That sword was a family heirloom from my master and he still will get angry if it gets broken. Ha, now then, don't you have more important things to do than hang out with a bunch of dead guys?"

Cloud sighs before he says," Well, that Xehamaru is trying to bring back Sephiroth."

Zack suddenly looks serious before he says," Oh yeah, I have been catching the action from above; he is quite the messed up guy."

Cloud grasps his fist before he says," What is worse, is that he now has that Weiss, the leader of the top secret Shinra army unit Deepground working for him as well."

Denzel looks at the Enji before he sighs and says," Well that's not all, Cloud."

Tifa glances her nearly adopted son before she intently says," What are you talking about, Denzel?"

Denzel chuckles bitterly before he says," It's not like you can stop him, but a little before you Enji came Lord Xehamaru was at our base and he said he was looking for that Weiss' brother to get him to join us. I did not catch what his name was."

Ben gulps before he says," What, that crazy looking Weiss guy has a brother? How many evil psychopaths are on your world, Cloud Sensei?"

Tifa looks up before tensely says," Could another one of the Tsviets still be alive?"

Cloud thinks for a bit before he responds with," I do not think so; Weiss was the only one whose body we never found. Maybe, maybe it's that project G."

Ben raises an eyebrow before saying," Project G?"

Cloud nods before adding," Vincent found files showing that all of deep ground was based on a being so powerful, he was sealed away. All we know about him is his first name started with the letter G."

Zack suddenly looks intrigued before Hey, hold on, G? That sounds like, could it be Genesis?"

Cloud and co all look disturbed before Cloud says," Genesis, who is that?"

Zack: You don't know who he is? When I was around, his name was well know among SOLDIER but I guess Shinra removed all traces of him. _Genesis Rhapsodos_, a powerful first class SOLDIER. A person created to be a super soldier by experiments with Jenova cells.

Like Sephiroth he hated the world, but he did not have a ton of evil in him. In fact, when I beat him right before our escape, he seemed more sad than angry."

Cloud looks at Zack with a fond face of awe before he says," You were able to defeat him by yourself?"

Zack then laughs before he responds with a hearty," Hey, give me some credit!"

Ben looks excited before he says," If Zack could beat him by himself, then even if he is still around, he should not be too much of a problem."

Zack then looks worried before saying," Hey now, don't start getting cocky. It's true I beat him myself last time, but it's been nearly eight years since then, and if he has been getting stronger, then by now he could be far more powerful than Sephiroth."

Ben then grasps the Star Sword tightly before he says," Don't worry; using team work the Enji Knights will crush all who wish to spread evil throughout the universe!"

Cloud grins before he says," Well said, Ben."

Zack looks proud before he nods and says," Ha, it seems the future is in good hands. Hey, Cloud."

Cloud is caught off guard by Zack's sudden change of expression before he says," Yes?"

Zack goes up to his friend I know you have not had an easy time, but no matter what, never give into the hard times. It's like the passage of time. Angeal passed on his skills to me as I did to you, and now you passed on some of your silks to Ben here. I know you guys can save this universe from whatever evil mastermind is trying to pull off."

Don't worry, as long as you have true friends by your side, it won't be so hard."

Tifa then goes up to Cloud and playfully nudges him on the shoulder before he says," That's for sure. I will make sure Cloud keeps on track, so don't worry."

Zack sees Cloud blush slightly before he grins and says," Ha, that's good."

Gilgamesh all of a sudden clears his throat and says," Are you almost done, Zack? This Half elf woman is driving me nuts!"

Raine suddenly grabs the swordsmen's cloak before she desperately says," If you want to leave, just tell me what heaven is like!"

Gilgamesh sees the zealous look in her eyes before he chuckles tensely and says," I told you, mortals are not allowed to know what the afterlife is!"

Raine moans before responding with," Oh, you're just being stubborn!"

Zack's face betrays a ting of sorrow before he says," Heh, I guess we both have things to do."

Cloud looks at his friend again and says," Zack."

Zack gives a thumbs up and says," Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we will see each other again, whether it is on this realm or the next. Until then, just remember to hold on to your dreams and if you can, give that Xehamaru guy an extra slash for me."

Cloud strikes back with his own thumbs up and passionately responds with ," Right! Until next time then, Zack."

The two friends shake hands before Zack gets on the alter alongside Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh sees everyone looking at him before he gives a dramatic," Farewell, brave heroes! Hope you all survive until next time!"

Ben promptly gives a salute before he says," It was an honor to meet you Zack."

Zack nods before he says," Same to you Ben. Later!"

Zack gives a salute, as a beam flashes before the two dead warriors are gone. Cloud pauses for a few moments before he takes a deep breath and says," Well, there is no sense staying here anymore. Let's see if Vincent or Kratos found where Xehamaru is."

Ben sees the light in the room get bigger Ah, looks like that light is the way out. So, ready to go everyone?"

Raine is looking all over the place before she shouts," Not yet! I want to record all the markings of the celestial ones in this room first."

Ben face palms as he responds with," Good grief!"

Lloyd then groans before he walks over and says," Oh, come on, Professor Sage, I haven't had lunch yet! Seriously do it after we don't have to worry about the fate of the world and everything!"

As Ben sees Llyod try and pry Raine to the warp beam Cloud then goes over to his teammate and says," Hey, Ben."

Ben looks curious before he responds with," Yes, Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud grins and says," I just want to thank you. It's because of you that I was able to see Zack again and give him a proper goodbye."

Ben beams with pride before he responds with," Oh, it's no problem. I was happy to see him myself. Now that I am all fired up, let's go kick both Zeon and Sithantos right into a black hole!"

Cloud nods before he says," Fine by me."

With that, the warriors of light enter the glowing elevator to be returned to the surface.

Well ,except for Raine, she has to be dragged out by Lloyd and Doug. Little do they know that as they leave, a certain spirit of a certain Cetra girl is watching them. But as the spirit of Aeris sees some of her dear friends depart she cups her transparent hands together and says,"

Cloud, Zack. I am so happy you are both at peace. Hehe, don't worry about me though. Sure, it's true I do not have many people to talk to. But I'm still happy. I still get to watch this world and all its happiness. After all, it's my destiny. "

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ben and the others regroup with the other Enji, back around the planet's moon, on the Zeon command ship Zanzibar, Admiral Dozle Zabi is talking to his step brother president Weil Zabi through a hologram message. It's not a pleasant talk, as it mostly is about Weil yelling at Dozel for not controlling the planet. Currently Weil has just taken in the last progress report before he glares at his half brother and says," What in tarnation is the meaning of this, Dozel?

How is it possible that all Zeon troops in the first wave either retreated or got destroyed? We are the most powerful force in all space!"

Dozel just clears his throat before he responds with," Damn it it's not so simple, Weil! Things were going well until those blasted Enji knights showed up and turned the tide. The planets defense shield was stronger than we expected, and then those Lylat Gundam's attacked our ships."

Weil grumbles before he snarls out with," Enough of your pathetic excuses! I cannot expect another defeat by that Lylat Kingdom!"

Tarkin then shrugs before he interjects with," Well, I do not think it's going so badly."

Weil pauses before he says a loud," What?"

Tarkin then has a data pad on his arm display various war data before he looks amused and says," While those Enji dogs are busy dealing with our men, I have been sending probe droids to gather data on this world and from what I have so far, it's astounding!

_Professor Gast, Dr Hollander, Dr Hojo_. It's very fascinating how these men have been able to create such powerful weapons and creations with the limited technology this world had at the time.

And now that I, the greatest genius in the universe have a copy of their research, I can now create weapons that will let us surpass the Celestial ones! Once I put this work along with project " Death Star" The Lylat Kingdom will be obliterated!"

Weil sneers at this before he coldly says," Bah, for all your talk, Tarkin, you have not gotten much results lately."

Tarkin raises an eyebrow before he angrily snaps back with," You dare question my genius? You seem to forgot that it is I who created most of your droid army! Our victory is inevitable; it's all a matter of patience."

Weil narrows his eyes and wrathfully says," Patience is something I have long run out of, Tarkin! Dozel, enough fooling around. Launch a full out assault, crack open those shields. And then make that world mine!"

Dozel raises an eyebrow and says," Right now? But Lord Xehamaru has not made contact. And he made it quite clear not to go all out until he gave the sign."

The leader of the Zeon President instantly turns beat red before he responds with," What, who cares if he is ready or not, I am the supreme leader!"

Dozel tries to stand his ground before he says," But was Xehamaru not the one who came up with the idea to invade Cetra? You, more than anyone, know how powerful Xehamaru and the order of Sithantos is. I do not think it would be a good idea to get on their bad sides."

Weil pounds his desk so hard he leaves a dent before he barks out a," Enough! Did that fool pull a magic trick to scare you Dozel? Xehamaru may act big, but in the end I am the one who funds the majority of his order so I am the one that owns him! Now then, as president of the United Federation of Zeon, I order you admiral to attack at once!

You may be my half brother, but even so, if you continue to discredit the glory of Zeon, I might just have to dismiss you."

Dozel looks outraged before he says,' Brother!"

Weil then takes out a cigar before he promptly says," I am through with talking, get to work!"

With that, the image of Weil vanishes. Moments later Dozel turns to the others and sternly says," Leviathan, get the troops ready, we are going to attack in ten minutes."

Leviathan only hesitates for a moment before she salutes and says," At once admiral."

Dozel then turns to his top weapons designer and says," Tarkin, is the Big Zam done charging, yet?"

Tarkin looks excited before he says," Why yes, and to top it off, I finally fixed that overheating problem."

Dozel bails his fist tightly before he says," Good, with this mobile weapon at our disposal, nothing can stop us. In fact, I will pilot it myself."

Tarkin raises a eyebrow at this before he says," What? Are you sure? Although my newest masterpiece has only a 5 percent chance of failure, if you are somehow killed, it will be a severe blow to the troop morale. Apparently, you are one of the most liked commanders."

Dozel closes his eyes before he says," Be that as it may, if I fail this mission, I doubt I have long to live anyway."

Tarkin frowns before he responds with," Bah, Weil is a fool. Call me a traitor as you like, but it is because of Sithantos that the Enji have been kept at bay while I have been finishing my masterpieces."

Dozel then looks out the window of his ship to see Cetra below before he snickers and says," Even so; my brother is right about one thing. No matter how powerful he is, Xehamaru is still just some overblown dark Enji. So what if he knows a few forbidden spells. NO dark side wizard will rule what is rightly the glory of Zeon! "

* * *

Speaking of Xehamaru, as Dozel is getting the Big Zam ready to start, the leader of Sithantos has been flying through the Northern Crater with his powerful minion Duskmon when he at last senses a powerful magic energy. Xehamaru then gives a theatrical chuckle before he says,"

Ah, at last! It seems Weiss was telling the truth after all. Heh, he might be trying to suppress it, but I can still sense a powerful darkness. I can already tell he will make a fine addition to our cause."

Duskmon glances around the area before he says," Master, what if he does not comply? Shall I destroy him?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he playfully says," I do not think it will come to that. If he is having trouble seeing what's good for him, I could always just "Clear up" his mind with a cursed seal of Necrocalcous. Heh, no matter what, this Genesis will soon fight for the new era of Sithantos."

All of a sudden a new male voice says," Is that what you think? A dark shadow of greatness will not bend to any other."

Xehamaru then folds his arms before he says," Well, now what do we have here? Heh, I see you're fast."

Xehamaru grins as he flies into the air, just in time to avoid a powerful magic blast heading his way! The blast lands right into Duskmon, who blocks the blow, the power is so great that it pushes the dark Digimon in to the cavern wall. Xehamaru then lands back on the ground and sees the person who fired the blast walk into the light.

He is a man with brown hair wearing a red uniform. In his hand is a red rapier styled sword. What makes him stand out, is that he has a rather large black angel like wing coming out of his back! He is none other than Genesis and as the Lord of Darkness sees his guest spot him he licks his lips and says,"

Ah, at last we meet, Genesis. "

Well, looks like things continue to heat up! Ben may have beaten Zack and gotten even more power , but he is going to need it all against what is in store for him and the other Enji! Will Xehamaru not only get Genesis to join as an Inquisitor, but managed to revive Sephiroth as well? Find out next time in Tales of the Cosmic wars!

Next time, Denzel sees the error of his ways and tells the Enji Knights where Xehamaru went off to. However, as our heroes go to stop him, they are intercepted by Dozel Zabi in the massive Big Zam mobile weapon with a whole division! The power of the Big Zam is so great that it tears through Lylat space ships with ease! Can Ben and the others stop this powerful monstrosity and still have time to also stop Xehamaru? You don't miss **_Chapter 45: Chaotic Battlefield, Rampage of The Big Zam!_**


	45. Chapter 45: Rampage Of The Big Zam!

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 45: Chaotic Battlefield, Rampage Of The Big Zam!_**

Last time, in Tales Of The Cosmic Wars, after waking up from his unexpected nap, Ben found himself near the Forgotten Capital, and to his delight he also found that the Star Sword was glowing.

This could only mean that he had found another shrine to test meeting up with Cloud and the others, they all went into the Cetra temple.

After a few mishaps, it did not take long for Ben to summon Gilgamesh once more and have a new person for the wielder of the Star Sword to beat.

However, this time Ben's opponent was a little more close to home when it was none other than _Zack Fair_, the first class SOLDIER that was once Cloud's mentor and friend!

Zack was as powerful as Cloud always said he was, and then some. Since Zack was the one Cloud got his skills from, Zack also knew a lot of Ben's moves. Not all of Ben's moves were learned from Cloud. By using everything he knew, he was able to defeat Zack after an intense strike in his max power state. Of course this means Ben has passed his newest test and gets another Crystal shard!

After Cloud and Zack have a few words between friends, our heroes go back to the surface. While times seem pleasant enough, for now things are about to get much worse, as both of the Enji Knights opponents are ready to step things up.

Under pressure from Weil to take control of planet Cetra ,Dozel Zabi orders another attack and this time he is about to lead the attack himself with the massive powerful Big Zam mobile armor. That's bad enough, but at the same time, Xehamaru has finally confronted Genesis!

Will the powerful warrior who is rumored to be on par with Sephiroth join Sithantos, or does he have other plans? The tension reaches a boiling point and it's time to open the pot, so let's get started!

* * *

We start off right where we left off, with the leader of Sithantos and his powerful dark Digimon henchmen Duskmon seeing Genesis land on the ground after making his presence known by firing a magic blast at the two trespassers. The man with the large black wing does not seem concerned at all about Xehamaru's appearance and is calmly eating an odd white apple called a White Banora. Xehamaru notes the casual appearance of the red wearing man before he chuckles and says,"

So, I see you are as powerful as your brother hyped you up to be. It's good to know Weiss was not just making things up to deceive me, there are far to many tall tales theses days."

Genesis just raises an eyebrow before he says," So, you met my brother."

Xehamaru nods before going on to say," Yes, like you Weiss was not so welcoming, but after are little "Misunderstanding" he came to his senses and told me about your existence.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xehamaru, the Patriarch of the order of darkness that has existed for thousands of years throughout the universe called Sithantos."

Genesis's gaze intensifies before he says," Ah, so you are the great darkness that I have sensed for a while. I do not know what you want, but it has nothing to do with me."

Xehamaru then flicks his cape back before he theatrically says," Ah, but you are wrong on that one my friend. I had originally come to this world to find the essence of the one named Sephiroth and enlist him as one of my Inquisitors of darkness. However, when Weiss informed me of your existence I thought I would be nice and stop by to offer you the position."

Genesis finishes his apple before he bodily says," Oh, and what does this so-called Inquisitor of darkness involve?"

Xehamaru puts his hands behind his back before he says," Ah, yes maybe some more details will help you get some insight. Having the job of a Sithantos Inquisitor gives you the highest honor of cleansing this corrupt universe of inferior beings that pollute it and help me lead space to the dark paradise of hell that mortals deserve!

What do you say to that?"

Genesis looks at how intensely the leader of Sithantos is looking at him before he snickers and sarcastically says," Sounds like it will be interesting to watch, but I am afraid I will have to decline your generous offer."

Xehamaru puts on an amused glance before he coolly says," What? You really prefer to hide in fear and cower in the shadows like a rejected wounded dog than join me in creating the glorious empire of darkness?"

Genesis narrows his eyes before he harshly says," I do not seclude myself from the planet out of fear! It is simply because this world has no value to me. When I first awoke from my self- imposed confinement, I had plans with Weiss to burn this world to ashes to bring about my revenge on the goddess for rejecting me. But just when I was going to make this entire world suffer, those warriors of light from the sky came. I am one to know my limits."

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he retorts with," If that is the cause, then it is all the more reason to join my side. Join me and together we will rid the universe of those naive Enji Knights and all who side with them! The Enji think they know everything, but they can never grasp the true power of the dark side!"

Genesis is not fazed by the long haired man's dramatic gestures before he points his blade at the uninvited guest and flatly says," I will tell you what I tell all who are foolish enough to approach me besides my brother. I no longer have any concern for the fate of this world or another! I will give you one warning! Leave me to my solitude, or face the wrath of my own darkness!"

Xehamaru tilts his head to the side before he sardonically says," Oh, is that a threat? You seem to not realize whom you are dealing with, my winged friend."

Genesis then grasps his gloved hand tightly before saying," No, it is you who underestimate my power!"

With that Genesis, begins to power up his magic energy. It is clear that Genesis is not one to take lightly, as soon he is immersed in a dark red aura of magic energy causing the whole cavern to tremble as a result! The amount of pressure Genesis emitting is so great that the dark lord of Sithantos is forced to take him seriously and his minion Duskmon is having trouble standing his ground! Xehamaru is more excited at the amount of power Genesis has than troubled as he just widens his eyes and says," Heheh, good, your power nearly rivals mine!"

Genesis just forms a small grin before he says," I do not isolate myself from this world because I fear the Enji Knights! I have been gathering strength since I sealed myself away and now no pathetic Enji peon or any other governmental peon can stand before me! No, it is because I tire of all this foolishness! While I could have easily made myself ruler of this world, it would be a rule of fear, not love. Even if I were to be emperor of this dust ball they still would fear me as a monster, most being unable to understand beyond there feeble impulses.

Besides, I care little about being the king of a world of sinners. That is why I will not join your Sithantos. I care little about being another puppet of one who has so much greed that he wants to control all worlds!"

Duskmon sees how hostile Genesis is before he turns to his master and says," Lord Xehamaru. It does not seem like he will cooperate. Should I destroy him?"

Xehamaru then looks delighted before he starts laughing hysterically," Hehehe,Hahaha! There is no need for concern Duskmon, I have this handled. Genesis, my friend, there seems to be a misunderstanding between us."

Genesis is perplexed before he says," Oh, and what might that be?"

Xehamaru then takes a deep breath before he looks much calmer before he slyly says," You seem to have the impression that I am a mere cliché power-hungry man who wishes to use Sithantos merely to have control of all life from a cushy seat from afar."

Genesis inches closer before he says," And you are telling me that is not the case?"

Xehamaru then closes his eyes before he says," No, that role is already played by the power-grubbing pig, Weil Zabi and his cohorts. I am not doing this all for greed; money is only something that helps realize my dreams, nothing more."

Genesis responds with at tense," Then what is it?"

Xehamaru responds with a wide grin before he passionately responds with," Simple, justice! Like you, I know all too well the feelings of revenge and hatred. When I was a child I was the only survivor of my people to live through a brutal attack from the Zandalorin's. Thanks to the bloody war between my planet and the warrior race from Zandalor

I had lost everyone that was once dear to me for a reason that had no meaning. If it were not for fate leading me that day to Grand Master Myers, I would also have died. It is because of him that I became an Enji knight for a time.

Oh yes, back in those naïve days I truly thought I could get revenge on those that caused my pain and all others who sought the same pleasure. But it did not take long for me to see the truth. Yes that truth that the Enji did not seek true justice to the cosmos, but a mere pathetic form of balance.

As long as the fighting stopped, it did not matter if a galaxy was left to try and make things work even though it was obvious that in only a matter of years the same conflict would be renewed. I soon grew tired of this facade and left the Enji to find a way to truly bring justice to the universe. That was when I began my path that led me to Havoc Drashid and the Order of Sithantos.

There is only one thing that I fear, and it is death itself. No matter how powerful you are or how careful you are, it is only a matter of time before the mortal body fades. That is why this universe is stuck in its never-ending sinful cycle.

The ones who can bring a new age are either to afraid of death to take action, and thus isolate themselves, or they try and die in the process. That is why I joined Havoc and this order of darkness, so I could find a way to cheat death to become the one that would lead the cosmos to its true form.

It turned out to be just what I needed to do. By studying the ancient spells of the Sith lords, and with my own great natural magic power, I soon knew what needed to be done. After making a few minor changes to Sithantos, this is why I stand before you today.

Genesis, did you not say before that this world's "goddess" rejected you?"

Genesis eyes the caped man carefully before he says," I did, what importance is that to you?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he crosses his arms and says," This is only a theory of mine, but perhaps it is because you are more suited for the god I serve?"

Genesis instantly lashes back with a harsh," Are you now mocking me?"

Xehamaru chuckles before saying," Not at all. For you see, I serve the true god of this realm. The one that reflects the true desire's of mortals. _Chaos Zannacross Necron_, the true and ultimate god of darkness! He is the one that nearly brought this realm to the pure form it truly desires, but because us mortals refuse to believe our own evil nature, they sided with the celestial ones in sealing him away.

The true purpose of Sithantos is to serve his will and bring about his dark paradise! So you see, Genesis, you and I have much in common. You were spurred by those that could not expect your enlightenment. Do you still want to delude yourself or will you now think about it?"

Genesis pauses for a second before he looks at his hand and chuckles bitterly before he says," Heh, I will not deny you make an interesting proposal. Maybe the reason that I have been stuck in time is that I have been looking for answers in the wrong area. I will make one thing clear, though. I am no puppet, Xehamaru."

Xehamaru looks delighted before he nods and says," Of course, I want you to join willfully, not through force."

Duskmon suddenly has all of his eyeballs to look to the right before he says," Master, I sense a new presence closing in, shall I intercept him?"

Xehamaru glances to the right before he responds with," There is no need, I know who this is."

Genesis then chuckles before he says," Ah, it seems Weiss is eager to hear my decision."

Xehamaru looks wary before he adds," Your brother is quite fast to come from here my base in the forgotten capital. "

Xehamaru is correct, as at that moment Weiss lands down on the ground and sees his brother with Xehamaru. Genesis just nods before he says, "Ah, welcome Weiss, I see you look more excited than I have seen you in a while."

Weiss glances at the others before he nods back and says,' Forgive my sudden entrance, brother, but I sensed the other presences and came fast. I see that is not an Enji, but Xehamaru. Just so you know, Xehamaru, the Enji attacked and wiped out all your followers at the location."

Xehamaru just looks bored before he responds with," No matter, they were loyal, but that group was composed of nothing that had much significance. What I want to know is if they were able to warp my sacrifices to my ships."

Weiss shrugs before he gruffly says," That I do not know, I arrived to see a giant green monster beaten by Cloud and his Enji squad mates. I was able to shut up a loudmouth fool, before he gave away our plan."

Xehamaru raises an eyebrow before he sighs and says," Green monster? Ah, that means that Mecurmon has failed me, like the rest. "

Duskmon then looks disgusted before he sneers and says," Mecurmon was too reliant on his ability to copy those Enji's powers and not on his own power. I swear, master Xehamaru, that I will not be as easily defeated. I will slay all Enji heretics that defy you!

Xehamaru: And I know you will Duskmon, for your powers are far above the other four experimental Digimon. After all, unlike the others you are created purely as a killer of Enji Knights! You have good timing, Weiss. I was just telling your brother how fitting he is for my role as a Sithantos Inquisitor."

Weiss flinches before he says," Is that so? Brother, is it true that we will side with Sithantos now?"

Genesis nods before he says," I have decided, that is the case. You are right, Xehamaru. This corrupt universe has been allowed to get away with its sinful nature for too long. And if the goddess of this world has indeed rejected me, then I will embrace the dark god that you serve to have my vengeance on humanity and wipe out there stupid hopeless existence once and for all"

Weiss just nods and says," If that is your wish brother, then I will fully serve your order for now on Xehamaru."

Xehamaru then looks excited before he cackles and says," Most splendid! You have both made the right choice to open your hearts to darkness. Ah, now then, since we are all on the same page, let's get to work. I first came to this world with two intentions.

To find this world's Key Fragment that is essential for the goals of Sithantos. And then, to bring Sephiroth back to this world and have him at my side. After all, I only found Weiss because I searched the remains of Deep Ground for both of those things.

I may not have found them, but perhaps that is destiny, for now I have found even more things to add to my side. "

Genesis struggles to not look amazed before he says," So, you can truly bring back Sephiroth back from the dead?"

Xehamaru then looks hungry before he says," Yes, a little trick I picked up from a thousand year old Sith holocron left by one of the first rulers of Sithantos, _Marka Ragmos_.

It is only more proof that I was most suited to lead Sithantos, as not even the real Havoc Drashid could open it. All I need is a decent amount of left over magic energy to work with and enough sacrifices to get the necessary magic energy. If you think I am pulling a trick, just ask my three other inquisitors."

Genesis just nods before saying," I have no doubt you can. You say you need a small trace of Sephiroth's magic energy? Then you have come to the right place. This is where Sephiroth was killed the first time. It should be possible if you go right to where the life stream is near the bottom of this cavern. However, I do not believe I have ever heard of this Key "fragment"."

Xehamaru then turns around before he says," Allow me to elaborate. In order to open the door to the new era, we must take care of a pesky seal left by the celestial ones."

Genesis just tries to take all of this before he says," Seal to what?"

Xehamaru then chuckles darkly before he responds with," I am sorry, but until the moment has come when I have all the key fragments I would like to give as little details as possible just in case of the small chance there is someone listening in. For now I will tell you that it is a complicated seal that is only possible to break by finding the fragments of the key scattered across the universe."

Weiss glances at his brother before then says," I have also never heard of this key fragment, but I have heard of something that sounds like it."

Xehamaru suddenly looks very intrigued before he says," What do you mean?"

Genesis suddenly chuckles before he says," Oh that's right. I assume you know what materia is?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he sharply responds with," You mean that condensed mako energy turned into a crystal that lets mortals perform magic? I have no need of such toys."

Genesis then chuckles before he responds with," You might have a need for this one. There is a legend of a one of a kind materia that is rumored to hold the evilest of mans souls that were rejected by the life stream. Its very existence is only a rumor but then again so is my own."

Xehamaru looks curious before he grasps his chin with his right hand and says," Interesting, it sounds possible. First things first, though. Let's begin the revival of Sephiroth."

Weiss then raises an eyebrow before he says," What about those Enji fools. They are sure to make a scene."

Xehamaru glances back outside before he chuckles and callously says," Do not worry about the Enji. I am sensing that Dozel Zabi is finally doing something and while I doubt he will be able to pull it off, it should buy us enough time to get what we want."

Genesis then looks at his sword before he somberly says," Sephiroth, we were friends once, but when we late met we were on different sides. However, since I sealed myself up, like me, he has found the truth and I am eager for us to fight on the same side again. Yes, together Sephiroth, let's fight to cleanse this universe of the worthless fools that pollute it!"

Xehamaru sees the gleams of desire in both Weiss and Genesis's eyes before he chuckles and says," Ah, this is going better than I expected. I just do love reaching that soft spot with people, especially if it causes them to see things my way. Oh, and Duskmon?"

The dark digimon bows before responding with," Yes, master?"

Xehamaru walks forward before he says," I do not sense any Enji nearby at the moment, but just in case, stand by the entrance and kill anyone that approaches this area."

Duskmon nods before he sharply responds with," As you command, my lord."

Xehamaru sees his powerful servant take off in a flash before he licks his lips again, has that murderous gleam in his eyes and says," Heheh, it's getting closer. The time when darkness conquers all worlds is coming even closer! Let us begin, the time for this entire worlds judgment is at hand! "

* * *

With this, Xehamaru and Genesis go to the place where Sephiroth died the first time, while Weiss and Duskmon go to the front of the cave. Meanwhile, as things are preparing to turn from bad to worse, after getting out of the shrine and reuniting with the others Ben and co are having a meeting in the Neo Highwind.

After beating Zack, and getting the newest part of the Star Sword, Ben and the others learned that the Enji were having a meeting to decide the next course of action. At the moment, everyone is seeing Rufus and Reeve on a hologram display. Reeve has just been updated on the hero's progress before he nods and says," Good work every one. I am glad we were able to save so many people from losing their lives to such a ridiculous cause. It is sad to hear that one group could not be saved from being taken to wherever Sithantos sent them to."

Kratos nods before he responds with," Sadly, it could not be helped. Right as we arrived, there was a red beam of light that I could sense had many life energies in it. It seems they are able to move fast when threatened."

Rufus puts his hands behind his back and promptly says," Do not let it be a burden on you, things that are out of control will always be around no matter how hard we try. While it is regrettable, at least we can focus that we were able save the others. Now then, what should we do about Xehamaru? Do we know his location?"

Vincent grasps his clawed hand tightly before he says," Not yet, he is good at covering his tracks."

Denzel shifts his eyes around before he says," I might be able to help. I still don't like the Lylat Kingdom, but at this point I do not know what to believe in. Xehamaru did say something about a guy named Genesis and the Northern Crater."

Regal eyes the young man carefully before he says," Is this true? Since you are a part of Sithantos, it is not impossible that you are just leading us to a trap."

Cloud sees his former friends uptight look before he responds with," I know it sounds like that Regal, but I feel that Denzel is telling the truth."

Cid shrugs before he says," Well, whether it's a trap or not, the ship is picking up a lot of dark energy from there. It seems whoever is there is trying to hide it, but the sensors are picking up enough power in the area to power all of Midgar!"

Tifa tries to restrain her fear as she tensely says," There is no denying it now, Xehamaru is really trying to bring back Sephiroth. Great, as if that damn cult was not evil enough. "

Cloud then grasps his fist before passionately saying," Do not worry, Tifa. I will never let that happen."

Ben nods before he fallows up with a swift," Right! Xehamaru and his minions keep talking like everything they do is destined. But behind his talk he is just a nut leading a bunch of other nuts destined to get cracked!"

Doug cracks his knuckles before roughly saying," Right on bro! Come on; let's get going so I can smash him with these new gauntlets!"

Just then an alarm goes off in the center of the room before Cloud says," The alarm, what's going on?"

Cid sees the new data before he narrows his eyes and says," Hold your horses boys and girls, Xehamaru might have to wait. Looks like Zeon forces are not ready to throw in the towel yet. In fact, it looks like they are stepping it up! Take a look at this!"

A screen appears and it shows five Zeon warships all blasting at the world's defense barrier and engaging a tense battle with the Lylat fleet! What's more is that they are sending a large amount of droids and other soldiers through the barrier, like in their first attack! James sees the number of ground forces descending before he sighs and says,"How do they still have so many units? Even for the number loving Zeon high command, it's hard to see how they can fit so many. "

Ben merely shrugs before he casually says," These guys can't take a hint, so I guess we will just have to make it even more obvious where things stand. Seriously, no matter how hard they try they are not going to win!"

Cloud nods before he says," I did not expect Zeon to give up after one failed attack, but they seem to be going all out this time."

Lloyd grasps his fist before he says," Oh well, if they did not have enough last time, then this time I will make sure they get the lesson!"

Cid chuckles slightly before he says," There is no need to get riled up. Whoever is leading the Zeon attack fleet is not very smart, because all he is doing is just wailing his warship's cannons at the barrier, even though it has no effect!"

Ben sees the hologram displaying this before he curiously says," Maybe they are just stubborn? In any case, let's get rid of these guys so we can focus on stopping Xehamaru from whatever crazy plan he is up to."

Cloud responds with a sharp," Right Ben, if we want to stop him from bringing back Sephiroth, then we cannot waste time on Zeon soldiers. Cid, where have most of the Zeon forces landed so far?"

Cid responds with," We are in luck. They seem to be landing near the Icicle Inn area. As long as we don't waste time kicking their metal hides, we should not be too late for Xehamaru's party."

Cloud tightens his glove before he moves to the entrance of the room In that case, let's get started! Cid, take us there now."

Cid looks excited before he says," Can do, it should only take a few minutes, so better get ready for battle."

The hologram of Rufus just nods before saying," Good luck everyone."

Reeve grasps his hands together and adds,"Yes, and do try and come back alive."

Ben nods before he gives a thumbs up and says," Don't worry; dying now is last on my list of things to do. Alright, let's show Zeon that they can't just take what they want!

"With that, the image of Rufus and Reeve fades, as the Neo High-wind begins to blast towards the town of Icicle Inn, as night falls. And so Ben and the others make their way to the hangar to get ready to land on the battleground. As he does by chance he bumps in to a young girl with auburn hair bumps into Ben. The girl looks timidly at Ben before she says," Excuse me. "

Ben looks down on the girl before he smiles and says," Oh sorry, I am kind of in a hurry. You better get somewhere safe, we are about to land at the battlefield soon."

The girl nods before saying," Are you one of the Enji knights?"

Ben looks confident as he responds with," Yes, that's me! Sorry, but I cannot talk, you know an Enji has a busy job of keeping the universe free of evil."

The girl just giggles before she says," Hey, I know you. I saw you beat up those crazy people that kept saying the others and I were going to be an offering for something."

Ben raises an eyebrow before she says," Oh, you were one of the people kidnapped by Sithantos? Sorry I did not recognize you; I was busy fighting those monsters of darkness."

The Girl smiles before she says," You were so cool out there, you looked like a hero! Thank you for saving me!"

Ben tries to keep from looking to smug before he casually responds with," Oh, it was nothing, all in a day's worth and stuff. If I were you, I would hurry up and get to one of the transport ships, because this ship is going to be part of the fighting soon."

The Girl looks worried before she responds with," But my home town is in the Icicle Inn. That's what the speaker said anyway."

Ben nods before he responds with," I see, don't worry me and the other Enji will kick them out fast so you can see your family again. "

The Girl nods before she looks out the window and says," I hope so, mom must be worried. Oh, what is your name, mister Enji Knight?"

Ben shows the Star Sword before he proudly says," Heh, my name is Ben Auro. You might want to remember me, because my dream is to one day become the greatest Enji in the universe."

The young female human then looks amazed before she happily says," Wow, that sounds so cool! In that case, you need a lot of good luck, so take this! "

Ben sees the girl has something to take out of her pocket and when he sees what it is he responds with," A flower?"

The girl then thrusts the blue flower to him before she smiles and says," It's a rare flower that brings good luck! Oh, and my name is Elly by the way. Good luck!"

Ben grasps the flower gently before he salutes and says," Don't worry, Elly, I promise everything will go fine. See you after I crush those tin cans! Oh, and thanks for the flower." Ben then dashes off to put the flower in his quarters in the ship, leaving his new fan to giggle before running off. However, as Elly runs off little does she know that Denzel was watching her to the side as he is being escorted. The man in Sithantos garb just grumbles before thinking," _Bah, I remember when I was that pathetic, almost makes me sick. I know what she is thinking; he looks cool and strong so he can save me. Bah, all of these liars can't really save any of us, only in the new world, can we be saved. Soon, they will all see. _"

Denzel then realizes his security guards are motioning him to go in to the bridge before he halfheartedly complies, and goes to grasp his necklace, which the guards nor anyone else realize has hidden Materia stored!

* * *

While Denzel might be up to something for now we have other issues to address. And so with a new good luck charm stored in his bunk, Ben joins his friends in the hangar bay, just as the airship arrives at the battlefield. Our heroes quickly get off and help the Lylat and WRO Soldiers fighting the Zeon droids. While the Lylat and WRO forces were able to move out quick enough to prevent their enemies from entrenching themselves in the small town and using its people as hostages the town being damaged in the cross fire had become unavoidable and those who for one reason or another had not vacated the town have all ready seen death and destruction unfold around them.

Like last time, the Zeon division seems to be lead by dead cell member Leviathan. On the outskirts of the town, she is fighting two Enji who would be the ninja summoner Sheena Fujibayashi and the red haired playboy warrior Zelos Wilder.

Even though it's two on one, the Dead Cell member is quite skilled, and not afraid to flaunt her skill as she easily dodges a fireball thrown at her by Zelos she bats the last one away with her lance and sighs before saying," My you Enji are quite slow. Can't you realize you can't win?"

Zelos just snorts at this before nonchalantly saying," You're the one that is slow! Instead of fighting for that lame Zeon army, a beautiful woman like you should go on a date with a stud like me!"

Leviathan looks disgusted before she snaps out with," Oh please, my loyalties lie only to Commander Craft! Besides, a moron like you is nowhere near my type! I think you need to chill out, lover boy!"

With that, the blue haired woman raises her spear up and from it comes two snakes of pure ice! Sheena sees the icicle creations quickly diving for her she just barley dives out of the way before she winces and says," Oh great, just look at what you've done, you stupid chosen, now she is mad! And what are you thinking, asking out the enemy?"

Zelos chuckles before he playfully responds with," Calm down, it was worth a shot. Anyway, if there's anyone to get mad at, get mad at her! Oh, but first, Super Lightening Blade!"

Using his magic energy, Zelos powers up his large sword with lightening, before slashing the two ice serpents in half! Zelos sees his enemies shocked expression before he laughs and says," Give me some credit, doll, it will take more than that to do me in."

Leviathan defiantly points her spear at the Enji before saying," Ha, I will show you, to underestimate Dead Cell!"

With that, she lunges at Zelos with her spear. He dodges the strike, but as she hits the ground it causes a large spiky Icicle to emerge from the ground! Zelos is able to avoid it, but now he is wide open for Leviathan's spear! As the red haired swordsmen just barley manages to intercept the strike he finds his blade being pushed to his nose before he says," Oh no, she is faster than I thought!"

Leviathan just grins before she says,"Say goodnight, lover boy!"

Before she can fallow up her strike Sheen makes her presence known by saying,"Hey, don't forget about me, Serpent Seal Absolute!"

Leviathan just widens her eyes before she says," No, Gar! "

It seems the Dead Cell warrior had forgot about the ninja woman, but she sure paid for that, as she got hit right from behind with a powerful physical attack! Although Sheena only hit her with cards, her magic energy made the hit much more painful than a normal blow, and it's enough to send her through several of her own Zeon droids! Zelos sees his long time female comrade looking smug before he sighs and says," Looks like I own you again, Sheena. What is that, the fifth time now?"

Sheena rolls her eyes before dryly replying with," More like the seventh, don't worry, I have been keeping count."

Leviathan suddenly gets back up before she moans and says," Oh, how romantic. I will make sure you two die together! "

Leviathan shocks the two by showing little damage from the last attack as she rides a sheet of ice above them! Leviathan moves around quickly so that her enemies can't get a lock on her before she says," Nice sneak attack there, ninja. Too bad that's all the moves you have, because now I am going to finish you! You thought some lame cards could put a elite warrior like me down? Get real, everything from your moves to your looks are stupid!"

Sheena glares furiously at the women before shirking out,"You think that's all I got? You can't handle what I can do you blue haired dike!"

Zelos chuckles tensely before he raises his shield and says," Easy girl."

Leviathan just flicks back her long hair and says," In any case, you're not the only one who has tricks up your sleeve. Now do it! "

Zelos hears some snow tussle before he looks around and says," What? Hey what the, AH!"

Sheena hears her friend scream in pain before she says," Zelos! AH!"

Before the two Enji can even figure out what their opponent is talking about, all of a sudden they find their arms and legs frozen solid! Leviathan has not moved at all, but they soon figure out what happened, when out of the ground comes out a giant polar bear looking robot! It's none other than a servant of Leviathan, **Poler Kamrous**!

It seems the large robot had hid himself in the snowy ground just waiting for the signal and at the command fired a beam of ice to freeze the two Poler sees his frozen prey before he roars and in a thick Scottish ancient says," Yes! I did just what you told me, to Miss Leviathan! Told you I freeze them to snow cones eh my bossy lass?"

Leviathan just chuckles before smugly saying," Good work Kamrous."

Zelos sees his new enemy give a wide grin before he groans and says," How could I fall for a trap from such a stupid freak?"

Leviathan then leans over before happily saying," Shows how bright you are. Now then, for that attack, before I think I will repay you, ninja girl, by having my lovely friend here slash your head off!"

Zelos sees Poler chuckling before he shouts out," No, not Sheena! Ah, I got to get out of here!"

Leviathan instantly fires an ice blast from her lance to freeze the red haired warrior of light's hand before she coldly says," It's no use; this ice is powered by my magic energy, so you have no way of breaking out of it. Do it now, Poler Kamrous!"

Poler stomps forward before he eagerly says," As you wish, my lady! Hehe, let's see how cute you look in my belly!"

Sheena just raises a eyebrow at this before she reacts with," What are you talking about, you are a robot and robots don't need to eat!"

Poler just points his clawed right hand at her and says," What do you know, lass you're about to be dead! Now get in my belly! Ha, huh?"

Leviathan hears something and glances to the right before she says," Get out of the way, Kamrous!"

Poler can only respond with," Why, GAH! "

Just as the Zeon polar bear robot is about to slash at Sheena with its large claw of ice, all of a sudden the claw is slashed off by a blade that was thrown just in time! As the blade boomerangs to its owner, it is clear that the sword was the Star Sword and with it is Squad 7!

She then takes a look around and sees that both the rest of Cloud's friends and Zelos ' comrades are all at the battlefield before she looks flustered and says," Close one, there, Ben! "

Ben responds with a deep breath before he says," I know, good thing we got here just in time."

Doug eyes the now one armed polar bear before he brashly says," Hey ugly! Didn't anyone tell you, it's not nice to pick on girls?"

Kamrous just gives out an enraged snarl before going on to say," RAH! How dare you get in the way of my dinner!"

Cloud just glances at the Dead Cell soldier before saying," Leviathan, haven't you realized that you will never be able to take this planet?"

Leviathan gives a sly chuckle before she retorts with," I could say the same for you Enji fools! Poor Enji Knights, you're fighting for a decaying kingdom that's about to fall! Weil Zabi was right to break away from your foolish king Atem."

Ben rolls his eyes at this before saying," Oh, please, Weil and those other greedy scumbags are doing all this because they just want to make even more money than they already have!"

Leviathan turns her spear to the owner of the Star Sword before saying," Sigh, I should have expected that from a little Enji pawn. Oh well, destroy them, Polar Kamrous!"

Poler looks at all the Enji before he looks at his boss and says," Err, can I get a new arm first?"

Leviathan sighs before responding with," One arm is enough to tear them to shreds."

Poler nods before saying," Ah you're the boss. Alright, you wee Enji pups, I'm going to freeze you, then shatter you!"

James sighs at this before he says," Wow, I almost feel sorry for this guy."

Ben sees Poler charging at him before he says," Even if he is just a Zeon war robot; I wish they did not have to put up with such pathetic work conditions."

Poler just gets angry at this before he says," Now you think you can mock me, eh? I will show you!"

He then fires an ice beam from his hand, but Wyrmmon, who digivolved before the fight started, is ready for him as he flies in front of the blast and says," You're not turning anyone into Popsicles on my watch, Magma Cyclone!"

The dragon digimon's fire attack burns through their opponents attack and then moves on to the bear bot, and soon causes him to catch on fire! Poler instantly feels the burn as he runs around wildly and says, "GAH! Too hot!"

Leviathan just moans in disgust at this before sharply saying," Stop clowning around and kill them!"

Poler dives through some snow to try and cool down before he says," I'm working on it! Blast, I will rip you apart with my one claw!"

Doug sees the bear like enemy charging at him before he says," I think it's time to put this bear to bed. Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

As the giant, now on fire bear, charges at our heroes, Doug charges himself at his foe and unleashes a barrage of powerful punches that hits the Zeon robot soldier hard. Doug ends his combo with a strong uppercut that knocks his foes head off! However, since he is a robot, Poler Kamrous is still ready to fight, somehow and everyone sees Poler grumble before shouting out,"

Is that all you got? Bah, that's only a flesh wound!"

Doug raises an eyebrow before he says," I just knocked your head off! And anyway you don't have any flesh, you're a robot!"

Poler snarls before he bitterly responds with," Oh, right. I'll still bite your heart out, Enji scum! Hey what the, no not here! AH!"

What happened is that the battered body of Poler then fell on its own head, crushing the head and causing the body to explode! The warriors of light are not sure what to make of it as Leviathan just shakes her head in disgust and with a tone of lament says,"

Sigh, it's so hard to have a good minion these days without them getting turned to scrap."

Ben just chuckles before casually saying," Well, that was something else."

Doug just punches the air a few times before crassly saying," Heh, these new gantlets are working even better than I thought."

Cloud just moves forward before saying," So Leviathan, still dead set on trying to concur my world for Zeon?"

Leviathan remains defiant even as the hero's surround her before she says," You better not think I will go down so easily! For one thing, we are fighting in my element. Hope you boys don't mind if I give you all the cold shoulder!"

Cloud sees the blue haired women eyes glow before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," Here she comes!"

The dead cell member then points her spear in the air and out of it comes a massive pillar of ice. She then points it at the Enji and the pillar then shatters into a storm of spiky hail balls! However, James fires a barrage of energy arrows to blast most of the ones heading at the group. With the help of the others, our heroes get through the attack with barely any damage, leaving Leviathan slightly worried. The Zeon soldier is not expecting the outcome of that last battle so well as she steps back and tensely says,"

Leviathan," What? How did you do that?"

Cloud grasps his blade tightly before saying," It's over Leviathan, you won't escape this time."

Leviathan still remains defiant as she flicks her hair out of her face and says," Ha, more like there is no escape for you guys! We won't let you get away with this desperate resistance, we will expose you all for the weak frauds that you are!"

Despite this absolute responds she is thinking," _Blast it, where is Admiral Dozel ? I thought the weapon was ready._ "

"

She looks around and sees the other Enji knights winning the battle against her droid forces. Cloud sees her resolve weakening before he sighs and says," Even you should be able to figure out you cannot hope to beat all of us. Either surrender, or face your fate."

Leviathan jumps back before saying," Never! I will never surrender to you Enji! Huh? "

She then sees that the transmitter on her wrist is glowing red. Leviathan at once looks relived before saying," Heheh, yes finally! So, any last words Enji before you get totally crushed?"

Ben eyes the female fatale carefully before saying," What are you talking about?"

Wyrmmon shrugs and says," Maybe she lost her mind boss."

Leviathan then laughs loudly before eagerly saying," Ha, hardly. It's just that you are all about to become space dust by our newest and greatest weapon!"

Cloud and the others get tense before the native Enji Captain says," What do you mean?"

Leviathan smirks before responding with," I'll be nice and show you, just look at the sky!"

They all look and all they see is Zeon war ships blasting at the world's defense barrier. Ben sees that be it missile or energy blast the barrier still stands before he confidently smirks and responds with," So? They can blast all they like; they still can't break through the shield."

Leviathan giggles deviously before saying," Not that, look at the ship a little closer you twit."

Zelos just sneezes before he responds with," I can't, look my limbs are still frozen! Can someone give me a hand here and help me out?"

James nods before he goes over and says," Oh sorry, just a sec."

Ben shrugs and says," I still say she lost her mind. Hey hold on, is it just me seeing things, or is something big coming out of one of the spaceships?"

Doug grimaces before he says," Not unless we all are."

Cloud notices something he has not seen yet emerging out of the green Zeon battle cruiser before he says," What is that?"

To the dismay of our heroes, it seems that Leviathan is not bluffing after all, as out of the Zanzibar launches out a giant mobile weapon! It is none other than the new ultimate weapon of Zeon, the large mobile armor **Big Zam**! It seems Dozel Zabi has finally gotten his master weapon to charge to full power and is ready to attack! The enemy admiral is currently in his cockpit and sees that all systems are green before he gleefully glances at the targets in his radar screen and says," No choice but to throw are selves in to the thick of it now. Time to cut a path through their front lines! Hehehe, it's time you Enji learn why Zeon is destined to rule all space! All systems at full power begin the attack! First things first, it's time to remove this pesky shield! Now, Big Zam deploying! "

Doug sees the massive war machine lift off before he says,"Man, that thing is massive!"

James notices the direction the Big Zam is aiming at before he gulps and say," Worse , it looks like whatever it is, it's about to fire!"

Ben tries to keep calm before he says," Man, they are dumb if they keep doing the same thing."

Cloud sees the Big Zam starting to amass a tremendous amount of energy before he edgily says," That is true, unless it has the power to break it!"

Dozel sees Lylat ships and mobile suits coming for him before he grins and says," All weapons charged? Good, then fire! Time to show those Enji Knights what real power is!"

To the horror of the Enji, the Big Zam fires a full power blast from its omega charged particle cannon! The blast blasts right through a few Lylat mobile suits that were about to attack it and hits the shield before causing a massive explosion in space! To the dismay of the Enji and everyone on the planet the blast causes the shield to crack!

Dozel wastes no time and shows off the power of the Big Zam, as right away it fires another blast that this time is able to destroy the shield! Ben sees the protective green energy around Cloud's world fade from the sky before he look mortified and says," No way!"

James sees the new monster threat dashing forward without delay before he cleans his glasses and says," That is some monster Zeon has created."

Cloud looks dismayed before he says," No! Now the warships can fire on the planet! Great, now that thing seems to be heading this way!"

Dozel continues to blow his enemies away with a barrage of energy blasts before he says," Hahah, nothing can stop us now! Heh, it's time to crush you Enji once and for all! Move the thrusters towards the large amount of power levels and prepare to descend! "

With that, the Big Zam heads right towards the battlefield raging on in Icicle Inn. As the mobile weapon gets closer to the Enji, Ben and the others see just how massive and heavily armed a machine the Big Zam is.

The Big Zam looks like a giant green two legged machine of doom that's overall height in 59.6 meters! The cockpit is the large mono eye that is standard for most Zeon weapons and droids.

Ben can also tell it's armed to the teeth with weapons, including a rail cannon and a large plasma Gatling gun, several smaller energy cannons and missile launchers throughout the entire body, and to top it off in the center of it is its most powerful weapon.

The Omega particle cannon is in the center. As it descends towards the planet of Cetra, several Gundams and other Lylat mobile suits go to stop the Big Zam, but when they fire there attacks they all get blocked by an green energy shield that completely covers the Big Zam!

The Mobile Armor then responds by unleashing a storm of both missiles and energy blasts that demolish all that attacked it!

An airship then tries to ram it, but Dozel has his weapon boost into the air before jumping on the ship and crushing right through it with its shield!

The air ship blows up the Big Zam, then slows its thrusters so it does not land on the ground too hard . Even so, as it lands right in front of the nervous party of Enji, it creates a massive shock wave!

It begins its march towards the Enji and gives off a loud metal roar like the Metal Gears do. Ben takes this sudden turn of events with a sigh before he grimly says," I would put this into the really bad section about now."

Doug moans before quickly retorting with," You think?"

James then runs a quick systems scan on his new opponent before he dourly states," This is bad. From the readings I am getting, it looks twice as powerful as the Apsalus they had on Sonic's world!"

Leviathan sees the various dismayed looks on her enemy before she smugly says," Haha, hope you all had a nice life cause now you're finished! I'll let the rear Admiral take it from here."

Just then as Levaithan dashes away Dozel activates the loud speaker so he can taunt the Enji Knights directly and starts with," Well, it looks like a bunch of bugs are looking for a stomping! You Enji have been thorns in our side for too long, but now I will wipe you all out with our new ultimate weapon and turn the tide of this war for good!"

Cloud narrows his eyes and says," I know that voice! That is Rear Admiral Dozel Zabi, the stepbrother of Weil Zabi and one of the most powerful figures in the Zeon military."

Ben takes this info in before saying,"He is facing us himself, huh?"

Doug just cracks his neck before he adds," Well, at least he is not cowardly."

Dozel then has his machine lean forward before he says," I admit you Enji have been keeping us from winning this war for much longer than I expected , but that all ends here. Once this Big Zam becomes mass-produced, this war will be won! It does not matter how many of you Enji show up! Your little outdated magic powers are no match for are military, the most advanced army in space!

It's time we stop putting up with being a part of the weak Lylat Kingdom! No matter what your ruler and your Grand Master wishes, you cannot stop the desire for the Zeon federation to be free!"

Cloud snickers before in a disgusted tone saying," Free? By being free you mean being free to do what you will with the people you employ and not have any obligation to treat any one or any world right. You keep saying that the Lylat Kingdom is trying to control you. But really, all it boils down to is that King Atem, like his father before him, would not allow you to do what you like with your planets just so could make more profits!"

Dozel chuckles before he responds with," You're just like all the rest who cannot take the reality of this universe. The strong are the ones that rule and the weak will obey their wishes. Trying to hold back the best just to be fair for the losers is the true injustice! People who try and defy the natural order are just unable to deal with reality. And any weak soldier that cannot deal with reality will soon find himself dead! The Lylat Kingdom might want to make every good for nothing bum feel special but trash are trash and that's the truth!"

Ben grasps his fist before he angrily says," I refuse to believe that! Everyone desires a chance at their dreams, not just those with lots of money or power! I don't care how big your mobile armor is, I will stop you here and now!"

Dozel snorts before he responds with a gruff," You don't know how many naïve warriors I crushed over the years."

Ben then looks confident before firmly stating," Well, how many were Enji? "

Dozel bitterly says," None, but since this is finally now! You Enji think that because you have special talents it means you have the right to enforce justice!"

Kratos sighs before he counters with," The Enji do not enforce their own laws. We serve the Lylat Kingdom and its people."

Dozel just snorts before shouting out," Whatever! Your noble efforts are a relic of the past. Now, die by the hands of the most powerful weapon in all the cosmos!"

Ben sees the Big Zam is preparing to fire before he braces himself and says," Great, here he comes!"

Ben is correct, as Dozel then decides to give the Enji a demonstration of his new mobile armor's power. The Big Zam then opens fire in all directions! Ben and co find themselves dodging for their lives as a seemly never ending barrage of laser blasts and missiles head for them!

Even with their great speed, our heroes can barely dodge the onslaught that is being unleashed at their direction. While avoiding a pair of missiles, Ben sees a third one heading for a pair of unlucky soldiers and uses his magic energy to flash step in front of the missile to save them just in time.

Sadly, most of the other soldiers are not so lucky and from that one attack one fourth of the combined Lylat and WRO division in the area gets blasted away!

Cloud sees that hapless civilians and their homes are also indiscreetly blasted away in the cross fire before he curses and says," Damn that thing! We have to find a way to stop it before it wipes out the town and everyone with it!"

Ben wipes some dirt out of his eyes before he tensely says," How are we going to do that, Cloud Sensei? It has so many things to fire at us; you can't get close without becoming Swiss Cheese!"

Cloud quickly responds with," I know, but we can't give up. It's our duty as Enji Knights to protect everyone from monsters."

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," You're right; after all, I promised Zack I do my best. Hey I know. That mobile armor is armed everywhere, but at the bottom near the thrusters can't have weapons there, for obvious reasons. Even as loaded as this thing is nowhere near foolproof."

James nods before adding," Ben is right; so far I did not see anything being fired from there. However, even if it might be a weakness it is going to be hard to get close enough without getting full of holes in the process."

Doug punches the ground angrily before he shouts out," I guess we will just have to make a distraction then!"

Cloud then turns to his friends before saying," Barret, Vincent, think you can give us some cover fire?"

Barret looks dead set before he says," Fine by me! Hey you ugly tin can over here!"

Vincent hunches over before he says," We will do all we can, for what is worth. The window of opportunity will only be brief, be quick."

Ben nods before he replies with," Thanks. Hey, let's see you hit me now, Admiral! Multi-Shadow clones !"

As Lloyd sees multiple Ben's start dashing all around the area he grumbles before saying," Don't forget I am here too!"

Zelos sees Lloyd dashing off before he laughs and says," You're not the only that wants to shut that loud mouth up!"

Cloud just grunts before flatly saying," If you guys are going to do this, then come on!"

Dozel sees all the Ben's along with the others coming for him before he raises an eyebrow and says," What is this? That one split into many? No matter, just more targets to blow up. Locked on, and fire! Ah, what is this? Bah,they all seem so damn eager to die!"

As Dozel is about to fire another wave of attacks at Cloud, Zelos, Lloyd, and the many Ben's, he is distracted by incoming attacks from James, Vincent, Wyrmmon and Barret. In addition, Cid is also helping by attacking with the Neo- High-Wind. Barret has just watched Vincent shoot down a incoming missile before he aims for his large enemy and says," Pay attention when I am yelling at you, dam Zeon punk!"

As Barret releases a barrage of charged mana blasts from his gun arm and as he does Cid is currently having his ship aim all of its guns on the Zabi in the war machine before he proudly says," This Dozel Zabi thinks I am afraid of his giant over-sized robo frog? Like hell I am, fire all the weapons now! "

A crew-mate named Nash nods before turning to his screen and saying," Yes sir, firing the first volley!"

The barrage of energy blasts hit the Big Zam dead on, but it all just bounces off its powerful I-field barrier. Dozel sneers at this attempt before smugly saying,"

You think you can just keep attacking until you break my barrier, do you? Well think again! You can fire all day, but you will never get past my barrier. All you can do is give up!"

Wyrmmon then flies above the Big Zam before he says," Sorry, but the boss and me do not give up so easily! Magma, AH!"

Wyrmmon was about to attack when he was hit by a missile! He is okay, but it still hurt. The digimon then snarls at the green lean war machine before he says,"Hey, don't hit me before I attack! Now I am really mad! This will teach you to interrupt me! Wyrmmon, Digivole to! Geno-Wyrmmon!"

Tifa sees Ben's Digimon partner transform in to his new form before she smiles and says," Wow, Ben's Digimon friend is getting quite powerful."

Yuffie eagerly nods before complying with," He looks as powerful as Bahamut now, and even cooler! I wonder if he will let me make a summon contract with him?"

Dozel 's scanners lock on to Geno Wyrmmon and at seeing the Ultimate Level Digimon 's angry face he says," So you have a Digimon with you, huh? It makes no difference. I'll tear you to shreds no matter what you are! "

Geno-Wyrmmon then extends his wings before saying," Let's see about that, Striking Crusher Claw!"

The now ultimate level Digimon puts his power into his blade arm and charges at the mobile armor. Even though his attack is stopped by the barrier, he keeps charging forward. Dozel sees his mobile armor being pushed back slightly before he chuckles and says," These Enji call me foolish, but they are the ones just attacking over and over even though they have no chance! Are they just in denial? Wait, unless maybe they are tricking me? What, where did all of those new fighters come from? It was a trick!"

Dozel Picks up a warning signal from his scanners and after blasting Geno-Wyrmmon back he spots Ben and his clones, along with Zelos, Lloyd, and Cloud all closing in on the thrusters of the giant weapon. The Rear Zeon Admiral sneers before he responds with," Nice try, but that won't work!"

Cloud sees more targeting lasers moving his way before he says," Blast it, he is on to us. "

Lloyd quickly says," Brace yourselves everyone!"

Ben narrows his eyes before he says," Grr, got to be fast with this to work."

Dozel presses a few buttons before he gleefully says," Heh, it does not matter how many of you there are. I will keep blasting you Enji varmints until you're all just nothing more than ashes! Take this, anti aircraft fire!"

Zelos suddenly hears an unwelcomed noise before saying," Ah, not the face!"

Lloyd sees Zelos get hit before he tensely says," Zelos! GAH! "

Lloyd and Zelos were the first to try the sneak attack at the Big Zam 's thrusters, but Dozle has a few tricks of his own as he fires the machine's claw like feet like rockets! The two are blasted back to the ground, just leaving Cloud and Ben, Dozel and his clone squad. Ben sees his friends get blown back before he says,"

Lloyd! Zelos!"

Cloud then deflects a pair of lasers before shouting out," Don't lose focus, Ben!"

Ben nods before he says," Right! Alright you monster, it's time to take you down! Everyone ready? Shining Flare"

Dozel sees Ben is powering up before he grasps his fist and says," Nice try, but I have something for that too!"

Ben notices something before he says," Huh?"

Cloud then sees his target glowing before he says," Oh no! Get out of the way, Ben!"

Ben can only respond with," Why, GAH!"

Just as Cloud and the Bens were going to slice into the thrusters, all of a sudden, beam sabers come out all around the back of the Big Zam like it's a porcupine!

Cloud is able to get out of the way in time, but all of the Bens get stabbed! The side of his left leg only hurts a little, lucky for the real Ben, but all of his clones get destroyed. Cloud is able to catch Ben and use a burst of speed to get both of them out of the way of the path of the massive mobile armor foot. Cloud then lands back to where the other Enji are. Geno-Wyrmmon sees his pained pal before he tensely says," Are you okay, boss?"

Ben grasps his knee before he chuckles and says," It's okay, he just glanced me."

Raine nods before saying," Here, let me heal that right away."

As the half elf women goes to heal his friend James glances back at the Big Zam before saying," This is worse than I thought. That new "toy" of theirs seems to be able to fire simultaneously to provide 360 degrees of protection, not to mention at the same time being able to blast apart so many targets easily."

Doug grumbles before he snaps back with," I can see that! I want to know how to stop it!"

Cloud sighs before he says," I thought if we could just get close to it we could attack the cockpit or the engines to cause a chain reaction, but with that ability to have a wall of light sabers that won't work."

Ben sees the Big Zam using its thrusters to take to the air before he says," There has to be some way to destroy it!"

Dozel laughs at hearing this before going on with," Bwhahaah! Guess what Enji, there isn't! I knew I made the right choice in persuading Weil to let Tarkin work out the bugs before we used it in combat! It may have taken a while, but I am a man that is most happy with results. And it seems like these are just the results I was looking for!"

After saying that, the Big Zam once again prepares to charge its main weapon and as the energy in the machine glows blue the man piloting it and says," Enough games! I will wipe out all of you with one blast! Once we occupy this planet we can spread our forces through the Lylat Kingdom. It won't be long until King Atem has no choice but to let us carve out our own region of space to do as we please. Although, with Xehamaru's help, we can push even farther and take over the Lylat Kingdom as well so that there will be no place in the universe that people like me and my brother will never be denied what we want! All of this will begin by destroying you Enji bugs!"

Kratos sees the amount of energy around the mobile armor is getting more and more intense before he flatly says," If that attack hits us, it's all over."

Lloyd looks around before answering with," But, what are we going to do?"

Kratos grimaces before his answer is," I am afraid I do not know, none of are attacks so far can penetrate his barrier and he won't give us time to charge up are stronger moves."

Ben just powers up once more before he says," No, I refuse to give up!"

Dozel then aims right for the owner of the Star Sword before he snarls out a," Too bad! Now die! Hey, what the?"

Just as Dozel is about to fire the Omega particle cannon, he gets hit from a barrage of blasts from behind! His barrier prevents any real damage, but it does stop his attack. He turns the Big Zam around to see a fleet of Air ships approaching him, being lead by Cid's old air ship the _Shera_! Dozel just turns beet red before he furiously says," Looks like more people want a quick death!"

Cid grins at his allies attack before he says," Well, I'll be, looks like the boys showed up just in time for the party!"

The captain of the Shera contacts his superior before saying,"Captain Cid, we were sent by Rufus to help you all out. What can we do to help?"

Cid chuckles before saying," Well, for starters you can help us blow this thing up! Just be careful, as it packs quite a punch!"

The other Lylat officer nods before saying," Aye aye, sir! All ships open fire!"

Dozel laughs as he sees another wave of attacks heading his way before he smugly responds with," Is this supposed to be the Calvary? You must be kidding me! "

At once the airship fleet begins firing all they have at the Big Zam, however, it's not enough, as the giant mobile armor shrugs off the assault with its I-filed barrier! Ben gets discouraged at this site before he says,"All those ships and Mobile suits are blasting at it, and even that is not enough?"

Dozel 's ego feeds on this site before he puffs himself up to say," Hahahah! How many times do I have to tell you, that no matter what you throw at me, it will never defeat this ultimate weapon? Tsc, let me show you REAL power!"

A Shera crewmen sees the Big Zam start to glow before saying," Sir, that Mobile Armor's power levels are going off the charts!"

The Shera Captain wipes some sweat off his brow before he says," Damn and it seems to be aiming right at us. Evasive maneuvers!"

The man in charge of the engines swears before desperately saying," Too late, AHHH!"

Cid is helpless to defend the Shera and can only shout," No! My baby! "

To Cid's and everyone else's horror, the Big Zam gives off a blast from its Omega Particle cannon that is too fast for the airship to dodge! In a matter of seconds a massive explosion engulfs not only the Shera, but the two airships near it, and many Gundams as well!

Cid takes in the major explosion before he swears again and again for a few incoherent seconds before he glares at the one responsible and shouts," You're going to pay for that! I named that ship after my wife! Not only that, but a lot of those guys were pals since the days of the first High-Wind! If it's the last thing I do I'm going to take you down you Zeon son of a. "

Suddenly a co pilot cuts him off to say," Cid, that thing's locked on to us!"

Cid cranes his head around to say," Quiet, Dash, I am in a state that you don't want to mess with! Kick this thing into hyper gear and charge up the "Tannhäuser" Positron cannon! I swear I am not going to let this bird get shot down too!"

Dozel just glares down his enemies before boasting out," See know how out gunned you are, Enji fools? No matter what you try, it will not scratch my masterpiece! How about this? Vow to serve Zeon as my personal guard and I will spare you."

Ben remains resolute before he responds with," Forget it! I will never serve an overblown jerk like you!"

Cloud nods before strongly saying," He is right, none of us will betray the people we have sworn to protect."

Dozel just sighs before he says," You Enji Knights are so annoying, it sickens me. Always acting like hot shots throughout the universe with your "honor" and "Magic tricks"! Thanks to you clowns, people are stupid enough to believe in heroes again."

Ben raises an eyebrow before saying," Hey, what's so bad about that? Enji Knights are heroes! After all, we are the ones that keep the universe safe from greedy evil jerks like you and Xehamaru."

Dozel snorts before he responds with," Fools! Honor and that other stuff are dead! It's not who has the better warriors that win wars anymore; it's whoever has the most cash and the best resources. That's why the Zeon Federation will win this war. The forces that make up Zeon was what used to drive the Lylat Kingdom, it's only natural that we are the victors. After all, it's only statistics!"

Ben starts getting fed up with the Admirals remarks before saying," You think you can win just because you claim to have all the numbers, but you can't just win by having the most money! I will show you something that is beyond price, the pride of a hero. After all, I am the guy who is supposed to save the universe from evil and my first job of the day is breaking your toy."

Dozel rolls his eyes before saying," I am getting fed up with your speeches. It's time to finish you off!"

Ben then forms a sly grin till he responds with," Fine with me, I will show you that their Heroes and warriors are not just relics of the past. Laugh at this, Shinryukenha!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then roars before saying," I think I will get in while it's hot, Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Genis then grins before he says," Hey, you are not the only one who is here, you know! Meteor Storm!"

Vincent growls before he says," This might be our last shot, Ultima!"

Cid sees his pals attacking before he says," Hey, they are not getting all the credit! Fire the "Tannhäuser"!"

Dozel sees a variety of attacks heading for him before he flinches and says," All those attacks? Put all power to the I-filed barrier! "

In an overwhelming display of power, the Big Zam is hit by four powerful energy attacks along with several meteors. The combined attack is so strong that it lights up the sky! As the air is filled with smoke everyone wonders if that was it. As Ben hears explosions roar around the area he leans forward and hopefully says," Did we get him?"

Doug shrugs before he says," I do not see any junk parts. If you don't see at least some scrap metal, it's still moving around."

All of a sudden Dozel booms out to answer with," I see you Enji are not that stupid. That was close, but it's still not good enough!"

Ben looks mortified till he says," No way!"

Cloud all of a sudden widens his eyes before he says," Look out! "

From the smoke, comes out a storm of laser fire and missiles! Our warriors of light are barely able to dodge the strike and many more soldiers get blown away, not to mention the landscape gets a major overhaul.

Ben is starting to get dismayed, as the seemingly unstoppable metal behemoth walks towards them. At least it has burn marks all over it from that last combo attack but Ben can't help but turn pale at this site before he jadedly says," All of those attacks and it's still standing!"

Cloud starts to sweat before he says," Is it truly unstoppable?"

Leviathan has been on the sidelines this entire time before she takes pleasure at this site and says," Yes! Admiral Zabi is going to crush those Enji knights! Nothing can stop us now!"

Dozel is feeling confident as he recharges his systems and says," Bwhaha! Nice try Enji Knights! You almost overloaded my barrier, but the fun ends now!"

Ben coughs a bit before he says," No! I won't let it end here!"

Dozel snorts before he says," Too bad! In the battlefield the fools die first! It does not matter what your dreams are, a laser will kill you all the same. Now get out of my sight! Huh, what's that on the radar?"

Dozel is about to charge up the Omega Particle cannon, when he sees a new ship flying around and being escorted by small interceptor ships he grinds his teeth together and says," More reinforcements? They are getting on my nerves."

A Zeon Co plot in the chamber says," Sir, the markings look like it's just a transport ship carrying refuges.

Dozel sneers before responding with," Ha, so you don't want to be ruled by Zeon that badly huh? Since you're so loyal to your pathetic Lylat Kingdom then I will let you sink with them! Target that ship and blow it out of the sky!"

The co pilot to his right sees his superior officer having a itchy trigger finger before he says," Admiral, is that a good idea? What about the Enji, sir? Would it not be a good idea to take care of them first?"

Dozel chuckles before he says," Call me a sore winner, but I want them to see how helpless they are before they die."

A Zeon Crewman responds with a nervous," Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Dozel glares at the man before he says," If you don't like it, you can join them! Now fire! Once this planet is under my complete control, I want the peoples spirit's so crushed they won't have any strength to rebel."

Ben then sees the Big Zam veer to the right before he says," Hey, what's it doing now?"

Red XIII realizes where the mobile armor is aiming before he snarls and says," No, he is lower than I thought! He is locking on to that transport ship!"

Ben looks horrified before he says," Stop it, that's the ship Elly got on. Hey, your fights with us, keep those innocent people out of it!"

Dozel just snarls out a," This is war! In a total war no one is safe! No one is going to be spared, every single being that stands in are way will pay the price! As part of the leadership of the Zeon army, I will make sure the whole universe will belong to the Zeon federation, and to do that there is nothing I won't do. Blame your own weakness!"

Ben dashes right for his heartless enemy and screams out,"Stop!"

The ships defending the shuttle try to defend it but quickly get shot out of the sky. The ace pilot among that group, a human man named Sleggar Law shows his ace skills by flying through the laser fire before defiantly saying," Damn Zeon feddie, you're not big enough to just walk all over us!"

Dozel is amused at the man's bravado and without a word fires off his machines toe claw missiles again. While two of those projectiles slam right in to the side of Sleggar's Core Booster Jet! However Slegger endures the impact and charges right for the underside of his enemy before saying," Man, talk about a brutal attack, but war is war! GAH!" "

The Lylat pilot shows his resolve by slamming right in to the underside of the Big Zam, causing a explosion that forces the mobile armor to unleash its particle blast wildly in to the ground! Ben sees that the shuttle is flying farther away from the battle site before he sighs and says," Well, it's horrible that the pilots lost their lives but at least his sacrifice allowed the refuges to, huh? NO!"

To Ben and the other's horror, even though Slegger's kamikaze ram caused the Big Zam to miss hitting its target with the particle blast, Dozel still was able to serve his machine around to use his own energy blast to propel him in to the air, before veering to the right and blasting the shuttle with one of its rail cannons ! Ben and the others can only watch in horror as the defenseless shuttle dives around and crashes! As it explodes and the Big Zam turns back to the Enji Dozel cruelly snickers before saying, "This is you Enjis own fault for not surrendering! I hope you realize that it does not matter how heroic any of you are, no amount of resolve will stop us from tearing your inferior government and the wishy washy ways of life it endorse to pieces! "

Ben just looks frozen in grief as he sees the shuttle explode again, dashing any hope of survivors before he shouts out," No! I promised I'd protect her."

Cloud glares furiously at the admiral before he seethes out a," For an Admiral, you have no honor!"

As he says this Tifa can only give a sickened gasp before emitting," How horrible! They were no threat to him at all!"

Lloyd almost is as angry as Ben as he shouts out," How can you justify this? You don't deserve to rule anything!"

Dozel just snorts before saying," Enough of your talk. War is not about ideals, despite what the leaders say, in the end it's all about power! No matter how bloody the path is to victory, in the end that's all that matters.

You Enji Knights and you're out of date thinking is in the end, another foot note in history that is about to be erased!"

Ben's aura all of a sudden blazes out of him with such force that the snow around him is blown away before he furiously says," Shut up! You're nothing, but another heartless monster that makes up whatever excuse they can to get away with your atrocities! Well, I've had enough!"

With that, Ben's aura expands as he powers up to his max! Once again, the Star sword splits in two! However Dozel is not daunted by Ben's angry outburst before he grinds his teeth and says,"

I thought I made it clear that I don't care what your opinion is!"

Ben slowly points his blades at the murderous Admiral before he harshly quips out," You don't deserve to be called a human. You're just a heartless animal that does not deserve to exist! I think your toy has done enough rampaging for today; I'm going to shut you down!

Dozel sees Ben take to the air before he targets the member of Squad 7 and gleefully says," You're welcome to die trying!"

With that, Dozel fires a rail cannon blast at Ben, but our hero easily defects it into the ground with his two powered up blades before saying," Sorry, but that is not going to cut it anymore."

Dozel just grumbles before he says," Getting cocky, are we? You can't scare me so easily, no matter what, you can't escape death!"

Ben chuckles at this before icily saying," Funny, that is what I was going to say to you!"

Dozel turns red at this before he growls out," Foolish boy, I'll kill you first! What the!"

To the Admiral's shock, Ben warps right in front of the mobile weapon and delivers a hard kick that is able to knock it back before he can even turn on the barrier! As Dozel is nearly launched off his own seat from the impact he shakes his head and says," What? How was he able to hit so fast?"

Doug sees how Ben's now moving before he chuckles and says," One thing I learned is that you do not want to get Ben too angry if you like living."

James nods before calmly saying," It seems this Dozel is about to learn that the hard way."

Ben just lets his rage consume him before he glares at the Big Zam and says," It's time for your murder campaign to end!"

Dozel tries to remain calm before he yells out with," Shut up, Enji Dog! This is the most powerful weapon in the universe! It will not be defeated by a bunch of outdated fools!"

Ben smirks before he edgily says," Let's find out. Hey guys. I have an idea, some of you guys attack at the feet. Right now it's over some ice. Just maybe a slight distraction will give us a shot at destroying it for good."

James nods before he says," Not a bad idea. I should have thought of that myself."

Cloud nods before he adds," Alright, let's give it all we've got to finish this thing off, before it does any more harm. Hey, anyone want to summon something to give us some big cover fire?"

Yuffie raises her free hand in to the air and says," I'm on it! This guy is asking for it, so I'm bringing out the big guns! Go_ Bahaumut ZERO_! "

Seena just grins before she says," Hey, I'm not going to be left out! I summon the king of summon spirit's _Origin_!"

With that two beams of light and many green reddish orbs come out of the two summon using ninja's and take two different forms. One is a bigger and blue form of the dragon king with more wings. He is Bahamut Zero. The other is more humanoid, but has extra arms with swords in them. He is the second most powerful summon spirit king Origin, only below Bahaumut and King Atem's three Lylat sprit gods in power. Dozel is not impressed with the new help and dismissively responds with," Now you're summoning things, huh? I don't care what it is I am fed up with you Enji Varmints! No more games, this is the end! Aim the main cannon right on them and fire!"

Ben looks squarely at the mobile armor and firmly says," Alright, this it! I'll use all my power to charge right through the main cannon and destroy it."

Cloud then floats to alongside his teammate and says," Sorry Ben, but as your squad captain I cannot permit you to attack that thing head on. That's why I am going to attack too."

Ben is shocked at this before he responds with," Cloud Sensei." Before he can say more Lloyd dashes over to the area and confidently says," Hey, I want a piece of this jerk to so count me in!"

Ben just looks relived before he says," Lloyd, you guys. If you want to help, then fine by me."

Cloud then looks determined before he says," Right, come on, let's go. I think he is starting to lose it."

Cloud's statement is proven by the fact that Dozel is getting more and more erratic with his blasts, and as Ben easily deflects the incoming energy blast Dozel snarls and says," Why won't you all just die? DIE DIE DIE !"

Yuffie covers her ears from the last roar her enemy unleashes before she groans and says," Man, he is grumpy! Maybe this will settle him down. Attack now Bahamut ZERO!"

Sheena then crosses her arms and says," You too, Origin! Give him all you've got!"

As the Big Zam is about to once again fire the Omega Charged Particle cannon, he is attacked by the two powerful summon spirits. First Bahamut ZERO dives high into the air before firing the powerful Tetra Flare attack, an energy blast three times the power of the normal Bahamut 's Mega Flare attack!

At the same time, Origin puts his blades together and attacks with a powerful attack called thunder arrow that comes at the giant mobile armor like a barrage of energy swords. Once again, Dozel puts up the I-field barrier, but it seems his luck has ran out, for as the attacks hit his barrier... Dozel snidely says," It's getting to be like a broken record from you, stupid Enji!"

Right after that a Zeon Crewman clears his throat before nervously saying," Um sir, I hate to tell you this but the system CPU is telling me the barrier is still over heated from the last attack, a blow like this might just brake it !"

Dozel flinches before he chuckles and says," Don't be absurd, nothing can stop our defense! Hey, what the, no!"

To Dozel 's dread, his copilot is right as the combined attack from the two summon spirits breaks through the I-Barrier and hits its target hard with a big explosion! Still, the Big Zam is not done yet. However, this is just as Ben planned. Dozel sees warning symbols pop up before he smashes the control system and says," Damn, so even this master weapon has its limits. No matter, this thing is still built with the most powerful armor around. Hey, where are they?"

Doug then jumps down right in front of his enemy before he says," Right here! Hammer of Might!"

Regal then lands nearby and say," Ready for this, Presea?"

Presea grasps her large Ax tightly before saying," Yes, my power is at its max. Reppa Enshougki!"

Regal at the same time shouts ," Garen Reshuugeki!"

Tifa then charges for the Big Zam before she grasps her energy infused fist before saying," I've had enough of people like you, Final Heaven!"

Dozel feels the entire cock pit rumble before he says," This is not possible!"

As Dozel was distracted by the last attack, James his terrain style alchemy magic to have the ground around the mobile armor crumble, distracting Dozel long enough for Tifa, Doug, Regal, and Presea to use the opening to get in for a close strike! Attacking in unison, Tifa and Presea hit the left leg of the mobile armor with their best physical attacks while Doug and Regal do the same for the right leg.

The plan works as the combined power of the four's power is enough to do critical damage to both of the Big Zam 's legs and it begins to lose balance! Now, with the opening, Ben and the other two meet the three charge in for the final blow! All three of them are powering up and preparing to put everything they have into their next strike. Ben gazes intently at the Zeon war machine before he says," Alright, now it's time for you to pay for all that you have done!"

Dozel remains defiant before he says," No, this is the most powerful mobile armor in all space! Why can't I kill you with it?"

Ben just stays on course before he coolly says," Don't you know that heroes can't truly die?"

Dozel goes ballistic at this before he says," Shut up, dreamer! I will not lose to a bunch of outdated fools! Even if I am going down, I am dragging down all you vermin to hell with me! All systems to the main cannon! For the glory of Zeon, and for my pride, I won't let you destroy me, I won't let you! NOW FIRE!"

With that, using the thrusters to aim at Ben, even though the legs are broken, he fires the most powerful of the Big Zam's moves, the Omega Charged Particle cannon, right at the three warriors! However, that's not about to stop them!

As Ben focuses his power he says," Like hell that's going to happen. I won't lose; I promised I would protect everyone. It's my duty as an Enji knight and as a hero. That's why I will defeat you no matter what! Shining Flare Tornado!"

As Ben is prepared to land his attack Cloud then says," You're through, Zabi!"

While at the same time Lloyd says," I won't allow you to do as you please, Falcon Crest!"

Dozel sees his blast collide with the three heroic swordsmen before he laughs and says," Haha, your making this too easy! Hey, no, that's not possible! Stay Back!"

To the horror of Zabi, the combined magic power of the three warriors form a massive pillar of light that collides with the incoming energy blast! In fact, after a few seconds, their combined strength is enough to charge right through the beam and right through the center of the Big Zam as well!

Ben, Cloud, and Lloyd land on the ground and see that their attack is causing the mobile armor to have a very bad chain reaction! Dozel desperately tries to get the systems working again before he furiously shouts out," NO! This cannot be possible! This is the ultimate weapon! I am a veteran Zeon Patriot that his proud of his heritage, you can't kill me!"

His co pilot just looks up and somberly says," Sigh, I knew I should have taken that vacation when I had the chance, but I just had to try and get that bonus."

Dozel glares at the broken man and says," Shut up! You Enji are more resourceful than I thought. It does not matter though. Lord Xehamaru most likely has a plan in motion to destroy you all, as we speak, so party while you can! No matter what you do, you cannot stop destiny! The universe will belong to the Zabi dynasty! Ugh, Zena, take care of Mineva for me. Make sure she grows up strong. SIEG ZEON!

"With that last cry, Dozel does not even try to escape as the Big Zam's thrusters short circuit, before falling into the nearby ocean, right in time to blow up! The explosion is so large that the sky lights up, as a massive water geyser appears that can be seen from space! Ben is happy it's finally over and goes back to where the others are.

Meanwhile, Leviathan has been watching the fight the whole time and is shocked that the big Zam was beaten. Leviathan just gulps before she says," They really beat the Big Zam? It looks like the Enji are not so easily beaten. Tsc, just great. The president and Commander Craft are going to chew me out, for getting his stepbrother killed. I would avenge him, but I would need more men. All remaining troops fall back!"

With that, she presses a button to get beamed up by the Zanzibar before the Enji notices. Meanwhile Ben sees the remains of the Big Zam fall around him before he backhands a piece that was landing his way before he says,":At last he shut up."

Doug and the others then run up to their friend before the blond brawler says," You were great out there, Ben! "

Ben nods before he says," Hey, it was a team effort, although thanks for thinking so highly of me. "

Lloyd nods before he says," Maybe that will teach those Zeon fools they can't win by throwing giant robot after giant robot at us!"

Kratos looks at the retreating ships and sees the Zanzibar flying away before he says," Still, that thing did do much damage. Half of the air fleet was wiped out by it and seven five percent of the ground forces lost their lives as well. I still can't get in contact from some of the shuttles."

Ben then leans down and glumly says," I know, and the worst part was how he blew up that transport ship despite everything." He then takes out the flower Elly gave him before he looks pained and adds," Looks like it was a good charm, except now I took her luck away. I said I'd protect her, but I was not strong enough."

Cloud goes over to his friend and says," Do not let it get to you, Ben. There was nothing you could do. Even Enji Knights cannot save everyone. We just have to do the best we can."

Geno-Wyrmmon nods before he says," Don't blame yourself for everything you mess up in boss, or you'll go nuts!"

Ben looks a little more cheerful before he says," Right. Still, I promise I will get more powerful so I can truly be the greatest hero! Hey, did anyone just feel like it got colder in here, or is it just me?"

Vincent looks to the right before he says," No, I felt it too. A large dark power is getting bigger. Everyone, look over there!"

Everyone looks at the Northern Crater and sees dark storm clouds begin to form over it. Also, dark energy is beginning to come out to form in the sky, it is clear something is amok as the group see a large amount of Chocobo's stampeding very fast! Ben sees the giant yellow chickens run past him before he raises a eyebrow and says," That's odd, is it time for a giant chicken run?"

Vincent grasps his fist before saying," From the way those Chocobos were running, it looks like they were afraid. Animals always do flee when they sense a disaster is coming.

Cloud then looks wary and says," That can only mean one thing, Xehamaru! He must almost be ready to try and revive Sephiroth! There is no way I am going to allow him to do that!"

Tifa then looks determined before she says," Right, Xehamaru has done too much harm already and I won't let him bring back a nightmare! We all ready nearly lost Denzel, ill make sure this sick group does not corrupt this world any longer!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly as he looks deadly serious and says," Xehamaru, all this stuff with Zeon and that was not even the real fight. It does not matter. I won't let him cause any more harm! Good grief, this is going to be a long night. "

Well, looks like Zeon is out of the fight, but now the real fight for Cetra begins! Still, as one phase of the battle ends and the other prepares to explode little do the hero's know that amidst the chaos one of the shuttles from the Neo Highwind is going right to the Northern Creator, and its being piloted by Denzel!

The hateful man managed to convince a group of rescued hostages that there were ordered to escaped, then knocked everyone out with a stun grenade that he swiped from a guard along with his batch of Materia that he had hidden! As the new Sithantos cultist sees the depths of the crater he winces and says," I knew it, I knew that Cloud and his stupid new pals could not save anyone. Even if they blew up that machine there is no way that they can compare to Lord Xehamaru. Yes, this is the answer, I know it is! As long as I show that I want the true world, Xehamaru will give me salvation! Yes, if I bring theses idiots to him, I know he will do what he promised, and bring back my parents! Sorry Cloud, but I relly could not give a damn about a whole town of people that I don't know! I was happy when I was with my parents, that's all I need, I don't need anything else! So, soon, soon ill have them back, and we can live in the new era together with all the chosen ones! "

As the shuttle dives in to the crater we leave the consequences of the man piloting it for next time. Well now, the Big Zam has fallen, but will our heroes be able to stop Xehamaru with his plans to resurrect the one winged Angel? With both Weiss and Genesis helping him out, it's going to be rough, but no one said it was going to be easy. You do not want to miss the next chapter of Tales Of The Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, now that Zeon is out of the way, the Enji can concentrate with dealing with the dark lord of Sithantos. Ben's group runs into Squall and Ezan, along with the other members of their squad, just in time for the attack on the Northern Crater. Even with the help of the number one rookie, Ezan Kaiba, it looks like it's going to be a long night.

After all, before the warriors of light can even reach Xehamaru, standing in their way is a swarm of mindless Necrocalcous. Duskmon, one of Xehamaru's most powerful servants and the last of the experimental Digimon. The former leader of Deep ground Weiss the Immaculate and Genesis, a vengeful warrior whose dark power is said to be on par with Sephiroth!

On top of this the situation is made even more tense by Denzel, who's desperate actions might unravel everything!

Can Ben and the others get through all these opponents and still stop Xehamaru's ritual, or will Cloud have no choice but to witness the return of his archenemy?

Tune in to _**Chapter 46: The Genesis Of A New Nightmare**_!


	46. Chapter 46: Genesis Of A New Nightmare

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 46: The Genesis Of A New Nightmare._**

Last time on Tales Of the Cosmic Wars, Xehamaru was able to convince the enigmatic warrior Genesis to become his newest Inquisitor of Sithantos ! Not one to waste time, the Patriarch of Sithantos immediately began his original plan to bring back Sephiroth as his servant of darkness! Meanwhile, Ben and the other Enji knights had just learned the full details of Xehamaru's plan from Denzel.

Since having the rebirth of his most hated villain is number one on Cloud's most hated things list, everyone was ready to storm the Northern Crater. The Zeon army was just in time to mess things up. It seemed Admiral Dozel Zabi and dead cell member Leviathan did not know how to accept defeat and launched a new assault in the Icicle inn area.

Of course, Enji then go to stop their first things look like it will lead to another easy victory for our Heroes. That all changes when Dozel lands on the battlefield himself with the massive new Big Zam mobile armor! It seems head weapons creator Azrial Tarkin pulled out all the stops this time, because no matter what our heroes tried, the massive metal behemoth could not be stopped!

Things looked grim, as the Big Zam blew apart soldiers and airships alike. However, Zabi went too far when he attacked a transport shuttle mercilessly to rub it into the Enji Knights how powerful he was! That was the last straw!

On that shuttle was a girl named Elly. Ben had promised to protect her just a little while ago and seeing the Zeon commander kill innocent people in cold blood drove him over the edge. He unleashed all his power at the giant mobile armor! That alone was not enough to defeat the Big Zam, but Ben's new valor inspired the rest of the Enji and in a final combining attack the Big Zam was destroyed at last!

Even though Zeon had once again backed off in trying to claim the world of Cetra, there is little to celebrate. The real battle is about to begin! Can the warriors of light stop the combined power of Weiss, Genesis, and Xehamaru'? The true fight for the world of Cetra begins right now!

* * *

Right now Genesis has just lead Xehamaru to the deepest depths of the Northern Crater where the life stream could be seen. It seems Genesis was right in leading the leader of Sithantos here as Xehamaru is ecstatic! As the pale man can see the flowing threads of green energy moving around before he excitedly says," Heheh, How very interesting. Even across the universes, this planet's life stream is unique Life energy of the planet that can be turned into energy. Ha, I wonder just how much I can further my plans if I were to absorb this whole life stream?"

Genesis raises an eyebrow before saying," You can do that?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he responds with," Not easily, but yes. First things first, hey let's see if we can wake up your old friend. Ah, I sense a deep and dark presence. It is most likely Sephiroth. Oh? This is odd."

Genesis eyes his new ally carefully before he says," What is it? You cannot revive him?"

Xehamaru looks around the area No, but an unexpected event has come up. Perhaps because of the way the Life stream works, although I can sense his energy, it is fragmented throughout the life stream. It's almost like a river flowing on an opposite current. My, it's like the planet itself does not want Sephiroth back in one piece."

Genesis glowers at this news before he says," Does that mean you cannot do it?"

Xehamaru then flicks back his cape and dramatically proclaims," My friend there is little in this universe I cannot do. All that this means is that the rebirth ritual will take a longer time to perform. "

Just then the two feel a large tremor that is a result of the Big Zam blowing up! Xehamaru merely narrows his eyes and darkly says, Tsc, and what do you know? From what I just sensed, it seems our Zeon friends got killed even faster than I thought they would. Honestly, they are so pathetic."

Genesis chuckles before dryly saying," So, looks like your ritual is about to have more guests than expected. I am more than ready to give them a performance that will return them to the planet! It will be fun to test the new power on these foolish warriors of light."

Xehamaru crosses his arms and says," No doubt that it will be a fun show to watch. But even though I have no doubt in your skills Genesis, if the Enji decide to launch a full assault, while I have no fear of any personal harm, it might make the ritual impossible to perform. That's why it's always good to have a plan B. Observe."

Xehamaru then presses a button on his sleeve and the hologram image of a man appears. This purple crew cut haired man is in a fancy Sithantos uniform and has a scar across his face. He is Lieutenant Commander _Margulis,_ the commander of Xehamaru's fleet of Nova Crushers! The Sithantos commander instantly salutes before saying," Your eminence, what is your command?"

Xehamaru nods and says," Good work keeping the fleet hidden this whole time, Margulis. What is the report of the Zeon fleet?"

Margulis gives a disgusted snicker before he says," It seems that Admiral Dozel Zabi had launched an attack himself and betted that victory in his much hyped new mobile armor, the Big Zam. However, like you predicted, even with his powerful weapon he still fell in battle."

Xehamaru narrows his eyes and says," So pathetic, I wonder how long it will take for that old fool Weil to realize he cannot beat the Enji merely by building bigger robots? No matter, for soon I will no longer have any use for him."

Margulis nods before he calmly says," My lord, forgive me for being presumptuous, but does your signal mean that?"

Xehamaru cuts him off with a murderous cackle before he goes on with," Correct. Now that the Lylat forces are wounded from the Zeon attack, it is the perfect time for us to strike the planet! Now that Zabi got rid of the planets shields for us, there should be no problem. I do not need you to destroy them all. Just cause enough carnage to distract those pesky Enji heretics."

Margulis grins before curtly saying," It shall be done my lord. With the Enji just routing most of the Zeon vessels they will be ripe for a merciless attack."

Xehamaru nods before saying," Oh, and one more thing, Margulis. Were my minions able to send you any sacrifices?"

Margulis clenches his fist tightly before saying," Sadly, we only received one group out of the expected five."

Xehamaru sighs before saying," A displeasing turn of events, but that can no longer be changed. Just beam the group you have here to my present location."

Margulis bows before saying," As you command. Do not worry lord, Xehamaru; I will bring death to all that defy your cause!"

Xehamaru gives a small smirk before he says;" I have no doubt you will, commander."

With that, the image of Margulis vanishes before a red beam hits the ground. When the light fades, a red metallic cage with dozens of people is inside! This is the only group of people that were kidnapped by the Necrocalcous that the Enji were not able to rescue. They are all horrified to see Xehamaru and Genesis before them. Xehamaru just takes delight in seeing the terrified faces before he says,"

Well, this is not the amount of people I had hoped I would get, and while I wish I had an Enji Knight in with them this will all have to do. Let us hope that Sephiroth 's soul is not picky about who is used to be there offering."

Genesis hears a few screams and just sighs before he says," They look like they are looking into the eyes of the devil."

Xehamaru then extends his hand and softly says," Do not be scared. You should be honored that your meaningless lives are being used to bring about the new era!"

A random middle aged women weeps a little before feebly pleading," Please let us go!"

Xehamaru then leans forward before he wryly says," There is no need for fear. Soon you shall all be lifted of your fears, for entirety! Hahahah! It's time to begin!"

Genesis then nods before he casually says," In that case I shall get going to set up the "Battleground" for our Enji guests. Oh, but before I go, take this."

Xehamaru sees his new ally ruffle through his pocket and says," Oh? "

Genesis takes something that looks like an amulet and throws it to Xehamaru before he says," This is the last cell sample of Jenova. Weiss found it in the depths of deep ground. It's only a possibility, but it could speed up the ritual."

Xehamaru looks at the object intently before responding with," How fascinating. I will make good use of this in one way or another. Ah, since you have trusted me enough to give me this, let me give you a "gift" that all warriors of Sithantos have. "

He then hands Genesis two cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystals! The former elite member of SOLDIER sees the red gem before he cautiously says," And what would this be?"

Xehamaru looks amused and responds with," This is a crystal that can infuse you with a fragment of the essence of Chaos Necron, for a time. I doubt you will need it, but who said only good guys only have back up plans? The other one is for Weiss. Now, if you do not mind, I do need to get started in order to get the best results."

Genesis puts the Curse seal crystal away before he says," But of course. Ah, my foolish adversaries that struggles so valiantly for a hopeless crusade of lies. Show me the resolve you have! "

With that, Genesis opens up his giant black wing and flies to the higher part of the cavern.

Xehamaru sees this site before he looks back at his captives and says," Hehehe, everything is going according to plan. If my flagship, the super Nova crusher Dark Specter, was here I could just destroy this world after finding the key fragment. It's no matter; the four standard Nova Crushers can get the job done.

Besides, I did give the ship to be under Nightmares command for the time being in order to start my master plan. If all continues to go on schedule, all the pieces will be set for my final push! And now, Sephiroth. It's time for you to awake from your long slumber to serve at my side! Tsc, I hope I can make use of the souls from the Lifestream, I think it's clear that the sacrifices we have here are just mere trash. I might need to take one of the Enji to use them as the offering; the vermin here are not enough! Well, ill see what I, oh?"

The dark lord at once hears the sounds of a spacecraft and gets ready to attack in a instant, till all of a sudden he hears a projected voice say," My lord, I might be able to help you!"

Xehamaru then sees none other than Denzel in his stolen shuttle land besides his new master! Xehamaru just raises a eyebrow as he sees the man in Sithantos robes run out before he says," My, I did not think any of the members of the Sleeping Chapel escaped capture."

Denzel bows before saying," I was captured my lord, however during the confusion of the recent Zeon attack I caught my guards by surprise and used some hidden sleep materia I had on me to knock everyone out. Then I knew you would need me, so I came here by using the other materia I had on me."

Xehamaru sees the young cultist show a few green, yellow and purple orbs hanging around Denzel's neck before he crosses his arms and amusement before he coyly says," My, you're a clever one, are you not Denzel? Yes, I am glad to see you have such devotion, especially with who raised you."

Denzel flinches as he sees the intensity in his masters eyes before he says," So you, no, of course you knew. I promise you Lord Xehamaru, my allegiance is to you! I don't care about all of the sinners of this world, or Cloud and the rest of those liars! As long as you keep your word, ill do whatever you ask!"

The pale faced man then laughs madly at this before he says," Yes, I always remember those who have the fire of hateful rage burning in those eyes. You wanted me to bring the parents that were so wrongly taken from you to be revive? I can relate such a desire, and I shawl reward your loyalty, once all threats are neutralized. "

Xehamaru turns back to the shuttle before he raises his hand and says," Yes, you had good timing Denzel, I'll be able to sacrifice the worthless pawns for a worthy rook faster than I expected now!"

The leader of Sithantos then raises his hand before he uses his energy to rip the shuttle roof open and magically lift all the unconscious people inside in to the air! As the people then get thrown in to the cage holding the other victims the fallen Enji Knight then glances at his follower before he says," All that I require you to do is to keep a good look out Denzel, to be frank I doubt you can do much else at this point."

Denzel nods and says," Yes, I understand Master Xehamaru. I'll make sure you know full well if anyone is coming, even if it just looks like a flea! Cloud, even if he caught on, he and his idiot Enji can't stop you now! "

Xehamaru sees Denzel take cover in between some of the rocks before he chuckles darkly and thinks," So Cloud and his band is indeed on this world, desperately trying to defend their homeland no doubt. Ah, that would mean that Cloud's foolish apprentice that welds that divine blade is here to. Good, I can get the pleasure of killing all kinds of fools today! Yes, no doubt Cloud is not too happy about his friends "enlightenment". AT the very least, the sad little runt will be a perfect decoy. Yes, Cloud, you and the others can't win, this world BEGS for judgment, like all others! And soon, every last one of you will see that only those who know the true rules of the game of life will ever be truly able to win! Ah well, one way or another, ill have every last one of you heretics submit to the truth soon enough!"

Xehamaru gives one more outburst of evil laughter before preparing to gather the Lifestream and get on with reviving Sephiroth!

* * *

As Xehamaru begins the ritual and those that fight for him get ready to fight the Enji, Ben and the others are preparing to storm the Northern Crater. After the massive damage caused by the Big Zam, the WRO is helping the people of Icicle Inn repair the damage done to the town from the Zeon forces. Meanwhile, near the Northern Crater at the cabin on Mount Gaea made by an old ice climber named Holzoff, the Enji knights are preparing for the coming fight against Xehamaru and his forces. As the elder owner of the logging's sees his cabin packed he chuckles and says," I must say, I never thought I would ever see so many visitors at once. Good thing I added on an expansion last year!"

Doug looks outside the window before he chuckles and says," Man this place has steep hills. Have you ever thought about turning this place into a ski resort?"

Cloud sees the mountain climbing master looking thoughtful before he clears his throat and sternly says," Not now, Doug. Sorry Mr. Holzoff, we are only here to plan our attack. So, do we have a data readout of the area?"

Vincent walks up to the center of the room and says," Yes. The area itself is not much different than when we were there last time. However, from the scanning Cid did for us, it seems the area has four significant power levels. The largest is most likely Xehamaru."

Cloud crosses his arms and tensely adds," That means the other two are most likely Weiss and Genesis."

Kratos looks at the report and says," There is still a fourth-large power level. It must be a strong minion of Xehamaru."

Lloyd just chuckles and says," Heh, it looks like it's definitely not going to make it easy for us."

Regal closes his eyes and then adds," If Xehamaru is still trying to resurrect Sephiroth, then we best move fast, at least we want to have a fifth extremely deadly opponent to fight."

Barret pounds the table before he loudly says," Hell yeah! Sephiroth was bad enough to beat by himself. Having to deal with him and all these other maniacs is something even I prefer to pass out on!"

Red XIII nods before he says," The biggest concern of mine is, what will we do when we confront Xehamaru? His power might be even greater than Sephiroth and only the Grand Master is able to fight on par with him. Even in a combined attack it is not likely to be enough to put his dark ways to an end."

Ben looks resolute before he says," Maybe, however no matter how powerful Xehamaru is, it does not matter. Xehamaru, Weiss, Genesis, Sephiroth. I don't care how many strong opponents are waiting for me. I am not going to allow any dark-side loving being to cause any more death and misery!

Too many people have died because of these many messed up ideas and on my honor as an Enji knight to be, and as the one chosen by the Star Sword, I am going to protect the people of this universe even if I have to take down every last one of them!"

Cloud sees Ben's enthusiasm and chuckle before he says," That's the spirit, Ben."

Tifa cracks her knuckles before saying," He is right, let's go kick these guys back into the darkness where they belong!"

Cloud looks up on the summit and narrows his eyes before he bails his fist tightly and says," Xehamaru may have unrivaled magical power, but he is not unbeatable. Although none of us can match him directly, if we can hit him hard enough to blast him out of the crater, maybe we can have him killed through the firepower of the Lylat fleet."

James nods before he says," That sounds like it could work. Even someone as powerful as Xehamaru should not be able to take too many hits from a full power blast of the airship fleet!"

Lloyd then sighs and says," Alright then, what are we standing around here for?"

Ben grasps the hilt of the Star Sword tightly as he says," Right, it's time to end Xehamaru's ambitions right here!"

Cloud then moves for the door before he says," In that case, let's get, Huh? What is that rumbling?"

James retains his balance before he says," An avalanche?"

Ben hears an even louder noise before he says," No, that sounds like a shot from a plasma cannon!"

Doug narrows his eyes before he says," What? Is Zeon still trying to attack?"

Yuffie then spots something before she gasps and says," Oh no! Everyone look outside quick!"

Cloud spots at what the spunky ninja is saying before he says," No, this is worse than I thought!"

Everyone goes out of the cabin, and to their shock they see a large black warship in the sky that is none other than a Sithantos Nova Crusher! What's worse, in the distance the Enji can see a second warship blasting everything in sight!

In addition, it seems that coming out of the ships are Sithantos mobile suits! The black-colored _Mercurio_ and the red and black _Zolfo_ mobile suit are not that much more powerful than the mobile fighters Zeon uses. However, Sithantos pilots are well trained and in groups even a Gundam pilot has a handful coming out alive in a dog fight! Holzoff sees this chaotic site before he gulps and says," What the blazes? I am still getting use to all this out of world stuff."

Ben sees the Sithantos forces going all out before he grimaces and says," Just great. Seems like all this time Xehamaru had his own personal air fleet ready to kick us when we are down."

Hiryuumon shrugs before he says," Bad guys seem to always attack at the worse moment, huh, boss?"

Ben sighs before he responds with," Of course. It's part of the reason they are bad guys."

Cloud looks agitated before he says," Just great, so much for air support. They must have lying in wait to strike us right when the fleet was busy routing the Zeon forces! Ugh, to have the technology to hide four warships from our sensors from all this time. Just how powerful is Sithantos?"

Ben then turns to his squad captain before he says," What should we do now?"

Cloud looks determined before he answers with," Just stick to the plan, I guess. All that's changed is that we have to think of one other way to deal with Xehamaru."

Ben nods before he responds with," Oh well, I guess we will just have to find a new way!"

Kratos looks around before he says," Cloud. May I suggest we split into groups to divide the Sithantos attack forces attention?"

Cloud nods before he answers with," Good idea. Alright everyone. Let's get going. Ready Squad 7?"

Ben grins as he answers with," Always."

Doug then cracks his neck before he says," Let's go kick that Xehamaru through a couple of walls until he learns his lesson!"

James nods before he dryly says," Heh, this night is going to be fun."

Ben then turns to his Digimon pal and says," Hiryuumon, do you think you can Digivole so we can get there faster?"

Hiryuumon looks excited before he says," No problem, boss! Hiryuumon, Digivole to Wyrmmon! Alright, all aboard!"

Doug grins before he runs up and says," Ah , me first! It's freezing out here! Ahchoo!"

Lloyd just waves before he says," See you there, Ben!"

Ben waves back before saying," Good luck."

* * *

"With that, the four warriors get on their dragon Digimon friend and begin their attack on the Sithantos force, as the Lylat fleet does the same. It's a little hectic avoiding random laser fire between the two air forces above, but Wyrmmon is able to out maneuver any incoming cross fire and after a bit our heroes are ready to fly into the Northern Crater. Cloud looks at the place and sees that it looks roughly the same as when he was last there to stop Sephiroth. Cloud has all of those intense memories flash back across his mind before he gets grimly determined and says," After all these years, I never thought I would return here. This time I will make sure it's the last time!"

Ben nods before he vigorously responds with," Right, Cloud Sensei! Well, looks like they are waiting for us. Let's give them a proper greeting, Wyrmmon!"

Wyrmmon narrows his eyes before he says," Right! Magma Cyclone!"

James sees the Champion level digimon prepare to strike before he says," Hey, who said you got all the fun?"

James then snipes a few incoming hostiles with his energy bow and between him and Wyrmmon they are able to make through the crossfire. As they descend to the underground part of the cavern, they see a group of Necrocalcous black mages waiting for them! Not having any time to waste on grunts, Wyrmmon goes to fry them before they can even raise their hands to cast a spell!

Ben and James help out to clear the path by throwing a barrage of energy blasts and energy arrows at the monsters of darkness. By attacking in unison they are able to blast back the first wave of defenders and land on the ground. Ben takes a deep breath before he says," Alright, let's begin. I wonder how powerful this Genesis really is.

We fought some tough opponents already, like Ganondorf, Magneto, Sigma, and Ravxen. It does not matter who gets in are way. Anyone that serves the dark side is going down! So, who wants to go first!"

Doug sees an unusual excitement in his friend before he says," Man, when did Ben get so eager to fight all of a sudden?"

James sighs before he says," I think after he saw the Big Zam shoot that shuttle he felt guilty and did not want to see anyone else die. I just hope this will not make him rush into danger. Huh, No! Ben behind you!"

Ben turns around and hears hostile noises before he says," What the?""

Cloud sees many more black monsters coming out of the shadows, and then sees the ground shake before a large cobra like snake, a monster from his world called the Midgar Zolam slither out of the ground! Cloud braces himself as he sees the snake is black before he says,"," Where did they all come from? Is Xehamaru fusing Necrocalcous with monsters from my world?"

Ben sees the Midgar Necrocalcous charge at him before he promptly unleashes a energy sword wave to slash it in half! As the monster falls Ben gives a confident grin and says," Xehamaru can put together as many monsters as he likes, they sitll won't stop us! Whoa!"

To the shock of the Enji, they see a new group of Necrocalcous all about to dig into Ben, including another Midgar Necrocalcous! However, as they are about to tear in to him, a flash appears before they are all blown away by a purple energy blast! Ben sees only dust and a severed snake head where the enemies once stood before he blinks and says," What the? What's going on?"

All of a sudden Ben gets his answer with a cold voice saying, " Ben Auro, once again you were careless."

Ben nearly jumps up before he turns around and says," Ezan! "

Ben sees the elite warrior calmly walking out of the shadows. Cloud sees the sliver haired man walk up before he raises an eyebrow and says," Ezan Kaiba, when did you get here?"

Ben just chuckles nervously before chipping in with," Nice entrance, Ezan! How did you know to come here?"

Ezan glances at Ben harshly before saying," What, are you a fool?"

Ben just raises an eyebrow at this before saying," Hey, what's that for? What are you doing? No need to get angry! AH!"

Ben is shocked that after his last comment, Ezan takes out his blade and swiftly dashes at Ben! Ben gets out of the way just in time to avoid losing his arm! However, before Ben thinks Ezan has gone mad he sees that he was never his target and that Ezan was attacking a Necrocalcous that had just come out of the ground and was about to impale Ben !

Ezan slices the monster in half before firing an energy blast at two more about to come out of the ground! Ben sees the smoking hole where his enemy once stood before he gulps and says," How did that freak sneak up so fast?"

Ezan sighs before he responds with a sharp," Like I said, you were careless."

Ben grimaces before he angrily snaps back with," Still, you could have warned me! If I was not fast enough, you could have chopped off a limb!"

Ezan just shrugs before he says;" It was a calculated risk."

Ben gets insulted and snaps back with," Do not talk like I am just a statistic! "

Squall all of a sudden cuts in with," There you are, Ezan! Oh and Cloud too."

Cloud glances to the right and says," Ah Squall; I was wondering if you were not too far behind."

Zidane then runs up and catches his breath before he says," Man, how does Ezan always get to the fun before us?"

Senel runs up to his teammate, chuckles a bit and dryly says," It's his talent to get all the credit before we get a shot at Zidane."

Sure enough, our heroes see Squall Lionheart and the other members of Ezan's squad gather around him. Squall sighs before he then says," I see Ezan has made his presence known. Sorry for the late arrival. While you guys and the others were dealing with Sithantos and the forces lead by Dozel Zabi, we were busy dealing with a Zeon division attacking Wutai. They were led by a Commander Yzak the Skrull spy Paibok, and the Krogan warlord Okeer. It was going okay, until Yzak and his Black Tri Star squad took hostages.

Still Ezan was able to out maneuver all of the enemies' tricks and we were able to shut them down. After that, we got a message from Rufus about Xehamaru and his plan to sacrifices captives to bring back Sephiroth, so we came here as fast as possible."

Zidane then looks serious before he says," That is for sure; no way this Xehamaru is going to get away with his mad plots!"

Ezan grasps his blade tightly before he says," Enough of this pointless batter. If we are to stop Xehamaru, let us move as fast as possible."

Zidane rolls his eyes and says," You know Ezan; after all of this time fighting together, you could be at least just a little more friendly."

Ezan glares at Zidane before coldly saying," Any time wasted will allow Xehamaru to perform his ritual to bring back the one called Sephiroth from the dead, correct? The mission is all that matters, not such trivial things as small talk."

Doug just chuckles and responds with," Sigh, I see some people never change."

Squall sees how aloof Ezan is before he says," Ezan, the way you act makes it seem that only your missions matter to you. Heh, for a time I was like that too, until I met Rinoa. I wonder if that is why the Grand Master had Ezan put under my squad. "

Ben shrugs before he says," Ezan is right, guys. We should hurry and stop Xehamaru, before he causes more harm to the cosmos."

Ezan forms a smug grin before he flatly says," I will not need your help; you guys will just get in my way."

Ben groans before he says," Hey! You really think you are a match for Xehamaru yourself?"

You know I am not as useless as you think, Ezan. I am only a little bit behind you and soon I will be on your level of skill."

Ezan chuckles before he says," Don't be absurd. You may not be as bad as someone like that clown Brad, but you still are too indecisive to ever be able to work together to stand a chance against Xehamaru."

Squall sighs before he says," Enough, Ezan. It will take everything all of us have to defeat Xehamaru. You're not going in alone, is that understood?"

Ezan just nods before he responds with," If that is your command, captain Lionheart."

The group is about to move deeper in to the crater when all of a sudden a menacing voice chuckles from the shadows and says," Hehehe. You Enji heretics are a riot. You really think your powers can compare to the great lord Xehamaru? Ridiculous!"

Ben gets on guard again before he says," What, where did that voice come from? Whoa, that huge dark energy! Cloud Sensei!"

Cloud instantly turns around before he says," I sense it too Ben. Behind us!"

The same dark voice from before then snickers before saying," Do not worry Enji. I do not need to resort to a sneak attack to end your pitiful lives! I am right here."

Everyone turns to the side and sees a new figure come out of the shadows. It is none other than Duskmon! The dark Digimon looks amused at the number of warriors in front of him. Ben sees how many eyeballs this new arrival has before he tensely says," Who are you? Are you with Xehamaru? Never mind, your outfit makes it obvious."

Wyrmmon inches closer and shifts at the new arrival before he says," Hey boss, this guy smells like a Digimon. A real nasty one at that."

Duskmon glances at the dragon before he says," I see you are not without some brains. I am Duskmon, warrior of darkness."

Cloud gets in to a fighting stance before he responds with," Another Sithantos experimental Digimon?"

James at once aims at the Digimon clad in dark armor before he says," Great, another freak show to get in our way."

Ben points the Star Sword at his enemy and says," Sorry, but we have no time for you. Your boss is in need of directions off the planet ASAP. Now, step aside, or I will have no choice but to send you to join your friends!"

Duskmon narrows his eyes before he harshly responds with," Do not compare me to the likes of my brethren. Unlike the others, I was made for one purpose. I exist for one reason, to kill you Enji infidels!"

Ezan sees Duskmon tense up before he readies his blade and says," Be cautious, everyone, he is powering up!"

Indeed, Duskmon powers up and his strength is so great that everyone has to block the amount of energy he is releasing to not be blown up in to the air! Duskmon then has a red sword come out of his odd-looking hand, and at once swings vertically to from it a red energy sword wave attack!

Our heroes just managed to dodge it and it's a good thing too as the power of Duskmon's attack is strong enough to tear the floor apart and go right through the wall! Ben sees the extent of the damage his new enemy can cause before he groans and says," This is the last thing we need. He is more powerful than I thought."

Doug shrugs at this before he brashly says," Oh, it's not so bad. There is only one of him. If we work together, laughing boy, over there won't have a chance!"

Duskmon chuckles darkly before he responds icily with," Is that what you think? Sorry to disappoint you, but even with your combined effort, death is all that awaits you!"

Doug is fed up with his enemies smugness and shouts out," Oh yeah? Well this is what is waiting for you! Hammer of Might!"

Cloud sees his squad mate charging right for the digimon before he says," No, wait! "

Doug powers up and charges at Duskmon before unleashing a powerful punch to the face that blows away the rocks that were loose around the ground! However, this powerful blow does not even faze Duskmon! Doug is mortified at the outcome of his attack and can only shout out," No way!"

Duskmon just glances at his attacker before casually saying," Is that all? In that case you are going to die even faster than I anticipated! "

In the blink of an eye, Duskmon hits Doug so hard that he is sent through a wall! Ben hears Doug cry out and at once shouts out," Doug!"

Duskmon sees Doug moan before he says," Since you're so brave, I will give you the honor of dying first!"

James and the others see Duskmon having a killer look before he aims for the hostile and says," Look out, Doug!"

Duskmon easily evades James's attacks, and keeps up his charge the entire time while saying," Too late, farewell! Huh?"

Duskmon prepares to finish his charge at Doug with the intention of impaling his heart, but before he can reach Doug, Cloud appears with his own blade blocking Duskmon's! Cloud keeps Duskmon at bay before he says," I don't think so!"

Duskmon sneers at Cloud's defiance before he says," So, the loyal master has come to die for his student, eh? How noble."

Cloud presses back with more energy before he says," The only one here that is about to die, is you! I will not allow anyone to bring back Sephiroth! You're going down now!"

Duskmon sees his target have his large sword glow before he pours energy in to his own sword and says," You may be the rank of an Enji captain, but even you cannot gather the power to destroy me! I will slaughter you all and present your magic energy to lord Xehamaru!"

With that, Duskmon and Cloud struggle to overpower each other and after thirty seconds Duskmon sees that Cloud is not weak and chuckles before he says," Heh, so you are not totally worthless. "

Cloud remains determined before he says," It will take more than the likes of you to do me in. "

Duskmon narrows his eyes before he says," Is that so? You mean like this?"

Cloud sees the right hand of his opponent twitch before he says," Oh, no! "

The Digimon of darkness shocks Cloud by having another sword come out of his left arm! He is about to try and slice Cloud's head off, when all of a sudden a new sword appears to block it. It's not just a sword, it's a gun blade! Duskemon glares at the unique swords' owner before saying,"

You will have your turn to die, so wait in line!"

Squall just gives a grin before he snaps back with," What, and miss the fun?"

Cloud just nods before he says," Thanks for that, Squall. Come on, let's end this clown."

Duskmon sees both of the Enji captains preparing to attack before he says," Arrogant Enji, I will show you the true power of the dark side!"

Squall just looks more vicious before he responds with," I heard it before, you don't scare us. "

With that, Squall fires a shot from his Gun-blade, but Duskmon dodges it and jumps high into the air. He then sees Ben, Zidane, and Senel charging at him. Zidane has his daggers glow before he grins and says," Since you are already made of skulls, you are already half dead!"

Ben then instantly fallows up with," I will not let you cause Xehamaru to get even more nut jobs at his side."

Duskmon just glances at the coming attackers and says," Bah, you maggots are getting to be annoying."

Senel grumbles at this and snaps back with," Hey, I did not say anything yet!"

Duskmon then chuckles before he says," It's time you all die! Deadly Gaze!

Ben feels immense energy before he shouts," Watch out!"

As the warriors of light charge at Duskmon, his magic energy gets even bigger before he aims all his many eyeballs at the Enji. He then fires a barrage of red energy blasts that blast Zidane and Senel back and tear the room in the cavern apart!

Ben is able to block the blast fired at him with the Star Sword and deflect it back at Duskmon, but it just gets reabsorbed in to the begin of darkness. The others get back up and are trying to figure out how to stop this opponent.

Cloud sees how still Duskmon is before he says," He is definitely more powerful than the others. This might take a while. Damn, and time is the thing we can't afford to waste right now!"

Duskmon points his blade at Cloud before sharply saying," Heh, see how foolish you Enji Knights are? It's pointless to defy your destiny. All of you filth will be wiped out for the glory of Master Xehamaru's new era of darkness! Prepare to join all the other Enji I killed!"

Ben wipes some dust off his shoulder before he quips back with," I don't think so, you're powerful, but it's not enough to save you from all the crimes you committed. This is the end, Shining Flare Slash!"

Duskmon just responds to this site with," A little slow are we? "

Ben heads at Duskmon with his massive powered up energy blade and brings it down at Duskmon, but his foe uses both of his own swords to block Ben's attack! Ben tries to break through, but Duskmon is too powerful! The loyal Sithantos warrior sees energy emitting from Ben's blade before he gauntly says," Not bad, then again not too good either. That sword, so you are the one chosen by the Star Sword of legend, huh?"

Ben instantly responds with a determined," That's right! I am going to save the universe from your master's big plan of darkness. That is why I am going to take you out of the way and go on to your boss!"

Duskmon coldly responds with," I find your tale amusing. A mere boy going to stop what is fated to happen? Sword of the celestial ones or not, you are no threat. In fact, you are about to be taken care of for good! "

Ben sees all of his enemies eyes glowing once more before he grimaces and says," Huh, oh no! "

Duskmon chuckles before he eagerly saying," Let us see you deflect this attack, hero!"

Wyrmmon instantly charges for his pal before he says," Hang on, boss!"

James sees energy surging around the dark digimon before he says," It's too close!"

Duskmon then prepares to go for the kill till he says," And now for the end, Deadly!"

All of a sudden Duskmon is cut off as Ezan says," Delta Ray Slash!"

Right as Duskmon was about to open fire at Ben, from point blank range Ezan appears behind the Digimon and slashes at him three times in the back to get some damage to it, not to mention save Ben's life! As Duskmon staggers backward he growls out a," Who dares interfere?"

Ezan just points his blade at the Digimon before he says;" It would do you well not to ignore me."

Duskmon looks intrigued at Ezan 's dead calm demeanor before he says," Well, since you wanted to fight so badly, now I will kill you first! I will make you suffer, warrior of light!"

Ezan sighs before he says," Another arrogant opponent. Oh well, Light Divider!"

Duskmon sees Ezan vanish before he steps back and says," At that speed? Gua! "

Right as Duskmon is about to attack, Ezan is one step ahead and reappears from the right to fire a powerful energy blast to send Duskmon through yet another wall! The blast causes an explosion that then causes a rock slide that buries the dark Digimon. Ben catches his breath before he says,"Thanks for the save there, Ezan, again."

Ezan glances at Ben before coldly responding with," I did not do it for your sake. I was just annoyed that he did not notice me. Captain Lionheart, everyone. I can handle this opponent by myself."

Ben looks at the sliver haired man with bewilderment before he says," What? Are you crazy? That guy is fighting all of us at once, without breaking a sweat and you think you can defeat him yourself?"

Squall looks at his squad mate before he says," Ben is right Ezan; this guy is different than the rest."

Ezan grasps the Soul Eater tightly before he says," As Captain Strife said, time is of the essence. It might be easier to defeat this opponent if all of us fight, but if Xehamaru is able to revive Sephiroth, the mission will be a failure. I do not expect this to be an easy victory, but I am confident I can finish this."

As he says this, a large rumbling is heard before the boulders holding down Duskmon are blown away in an aura of darkness and out comes an angry Duskmon! Duskmon wipes some dust off his armor before he notices he is bleeding a little and psychotically says," Ha, for that little attack I will slash you to pieces! "

Ezan chuckles before he coyly responds with," I would not recommend an option I could not achieve. It might take a while, but I believe this is our best course of action."

Cloud sees Duskmon giving the number one rookie a murderous look before he says," I know it's risky Squall, but I think Ezan is right, as we can't waste time."

Squall takes a deep breath before he looks to the side and says," Alright, go for it, Ezan . Just do not go and do something stupid."

Zidane grumbles before he says," Oh great, now Ezan gets another big victory to increase his rank while we get leftovers."

Squall glances sternly at the tailed man before stating," We are not here to become movie stars. Come on, let's move out!"

Cloud looks at the others of squad 7 and says," Let's get going as well, guys."

Doug responds with a swift," Right!"

Ben thinks for a second and says," Hey, Ezan!"

Ezan looks at Ben with confusion before he responds with," What?"

Ben then grins before he says," Better not go die, because you still have to survive so I can defeat you in a match!"

Ezan then smirks slightly before he dryly retorts with," Heh, I don't know why you are so eager to lose, but, oh well."

Duskmon chuckles darkly before he says," What? You really think you can be allowed to leave? Think again!"

Duskmon sees the Knights going deeper into the crater and fires off a double energy sword wave attack, but in a flash, Ezan appears in front of the blast and defects it with his Soul Eater sword. Ezan then gives a deadly glare at his enemy before stating," Sorry, but your fight is with me, and only me."

Duskmon promptly gets in to a fighting stance before shouting," You must have a death wish! Do you really think you can defeat me one on one?"

Ezan instantly responds with," I think it can be done."

Duskmon sees the sliver hair man's eyes begin to shift before he widens his own eyes and says," I recognize your profile, Enji. You're Ezan Kaiba, the number one rookie and a major eyesore to the Zeon army and Sithantos alike. Such a pity, a cold warrior with your talents is most suited for the order of Sithantos. Why waste your skills serving theses ill fated Enji when you could serve the winning side."

Ezan sighs before saying," Thanks, but no thanks. I would never degrade myself by doing something like side with scum."

Duskmon chuckles and responds with," Such a pity. For now, I will show no mercy! I know from your profile that you are quite the fast one. But let me fill you in on something, Enji rookie."

In the blink of an eye, Duskmon goes from a good distance away from Ezan, to being about to impale him from above! Ezan barely manages to get out of the way. He does not escape completely, as his arm gets a minor cut. Duskemon takes pleasure in seeing Ezan's disgust before he says," I am one of the fastest members of Sithantos, definitely fast enough for you! You may be a elite human, but I was created solely to kill your kind!

"

Ezan takes a potion to heal his wound before he says," That level of speed? This might take more effort than I thought."

Duskmon chuckles once more before he responds with," Don't feel so bad, everyone with a perfect record has to fall sometime. This will be your fall, a fall that will cause you to crash and burn!"

Ezan merely responds with," We will see. "

Ezan and Duskmon then dashes right for his enemy and after his strike his parried they both clash at each other. The two then continue to exchange a fast and powerful exchange of sword strikes that cause the area to shake with each strike! After a minute of this, it ends with Ezan parrying a strike to the head in midair before a split second later avoiding an energy blast! The two land on the ground. Duskmon begins to laugh again as he says," Heh, you are not called the number one rookie for nothing. But you are still nothing more than a pebble that is about to erode in the flood of darkness that is about to cover this cosmos!"

Ezan 's face does not change at all before he says," You cannot intimidate me. Soon I will finish you, before rejoining my squad."

Duskmon then has his aura of darkness explode around him before he says," I do not think so. However, I would not mind sending your corpse! Deadly Gaze!"

Duskmon fires another barrage of dark energy at Ezan, but he is able to avoid all of the attacks. However, Duskmon was counting on that and flash steps in front of Ezan to hit him hard in the chest and send him right to the ground! This causes the dark man to snidely say," Looks like your fast, but not that fast."

Ezan just wipes some blood off his mouth before he says," This is getting old. I wonder how confident you will be after this? Chidori Blitz!"

Duskmon sees Ezan having lighting crackle around his body before he says," Not bad, but let's see it get past this! Lunar Plasma!"

Ezan powers up his swords with a combination of his magic energy and lightning and charges at Duskmon, unfortunately the foe has his own attack! The being of darkness surrounds himself with his aura until he is covered with a small red moon.

Duskmon then breaks out of that self-created moon, with his blades glowing with a massive amount of power! The two figures collide and the amount of power is enough to blow away most of the rocks in the room! Ezan struggles to press forward against Duskmon, but to his dismay, he finds that Duskmon's attack is more powerful! Ezan sees himself being pressed back before he says," What? His attack is stronger!"

Duskmon then narrows his eyes, all of them before he says," All Enji that defy Lord Xehamaru will die, even you Ezan Kaiba!"

Duskmon then breaks through Ezan's Chidori attack and knocks Ezan's sword out of his hand before slashing the number one rookie across the chest! Ezan then falls to the floor, and as the Digimon assassin sees the Super elite warrior try to restrain showing how hurt he is he sighs and says,"

Tsc, you should have taken up my offer, because now you will die like a dog.

Ezan quickly rebounds before he snaps back with," I don't think so. "

Duskmon then points his right sword at his opponents face before saying," Face it heretic, you are facing an opponent that is superior to you."

Ezan then has his own magical energy surge around his body before he angrily snaps back with," Enough! Failure is not an option. I refuse to fail!"

Duskmon sees the anger in the young man's eyes before he says," My, have you gotten a temper? Oh well, I will have to take care of that! "

Duskmon goes to give the final blow to Ezan, but is surprised when Ezan blocks it! Duskemon instantly tries to fallow up with a side slash but Ezan dodges that attack as well, and the next three slashes! The Digimon then sees that Ezan's eyes are different and are now red before he says, How could you block so fast?"

Ezan glares at the digimon before responding with," Simple, I predicted your movements."

Duskmon sees how different the pupils of his enemy is before he sneers and says," Those eyes. Heh, so it's more than just a rumor. You're one of those warriors that have the eyes of the Sharingan. I heard only a few people in the universe had those eyes at a time. That's odd; despite their reputation as a warrior dynasty the Kaiba family never had anyone in their history with the _Sharingan_.

Only the late _Ansem Zeon_ was said to have recently been able to ne the only one not from the Uchiha clan to wield Sharingan eyes at this time."

Ezan just shrugs before he flatly responds with," What can I say, except for that I am special."

Duskmon walks forward slowly before he says," Indeed. You are special, so special that you present a threat. Therefore, you must die now! Heart Of Darkness! "

Duskmon jumps into the air and gathers his power and focused it into a dark sphere. He then throws it right at Ezan!

However Ezan is done playing around and summons the Soul Eater into his hand, before stabbing Duskmon's attack with it! He then gathers the power from Duskmon 's attack and uses it to fuel his own attack! Duskmon flinches at this before he says," That can't be possible!"

Ezan all of a sudden has his power explode before he says," That's what they all say. I will not allow myself to be defeated here. I will not fail my mission! Backlash Mirror Flare!"

Duskmon growls harshly before he says," Foolish insect! I will destroy you! AHH!"

After using the power he got from Duskmon's attack, he uses it for his own massive energy wave attack! Duskmon tries to slash the attack back. When his blade hits the blast, it shatters on impact!

Duskmon is hit in full force and is blasted so hard he is hit through the ceiling before it explodes! Ezan then goes up to the outside to make sure he has beaten his foe, when he realizes the battle is still on. The sliver haired warrior quickly glances around before he grunts and says," You can't deceive me. Come out of the shadows so we can finish this!"

Duskmon chuckles from the shadows before saying," Heh, there is no fooling you. I must admit that last attack was more powerful than I expected. "

Duskmon then walks out and appears damaged, as he is singed all over and one of his blades is broken. Duskemon peers at his damaged body before he in a disturbed tone says," Ezan Kaiba, you are proving to be a worthy kill. However, this is where the games end."

Ezan has lighting crackle around his katana before he unemotionally says," You're right, it's time I finish you so I can return to my main objective. In your condition, that won't take long."

Duskmon then looks amused before he responds with," Oh? Before you get overconfident I should tell you I am not at my full power! To think I would have to resort to this on a mere rookie, you should be honored. Just so you know, no one has seen my true form and survived!"

Ezan leans forward to prepare to strike before he responds with," I don't care about that, I will end this now! "

Duskmon suddenly has dark energy explode out of his body before he says," Sorry, but too late!"

Duskmon, slide beast spirit digivolve to, **Velgmon**!"

Ezan finds the amount of energy being released his enemy is enough to press him back before he stands his ground and says," What the? "

To the shock of Ezan, Duskmon jumps into the air before he is covered in a sphere of darkness. After a few seconds it shatters and a new horrifying Digimon flies above Ezan!

This monster looks like a giant grotesque black and purple armored vulture with three demonic eyes and wild blond hair. It is colored black and red. This is Velgmon, one of the most powerful of Xehamaru's servants! Velgmon flies above Ezan and promptly roars before saying,"

Ha, you're finished now! My power rivals the Inquisitors in this form! Prepare to have your life ended in quite the harsh manner you wretched inferior being!"

Ezan just studies the new form of his enemy carefully before he tensely says," Great, its magic energy is now doubled and to top it off, now that he can fly, just being able to hit him has become no easy task. Tsk, for all this the others better not be wasting the time I am giving them. No matter what, though, I will not allow the likes of you to cause me to fail my duty!"

Velgmon just roars again and says," Foolish to the end, Ezan Kaiba, I will take those special eyes of yours and present them to lord Xehamaru! ""

And so Ezan renews his fight against the freaky dark Digimon.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ezan and Velgmon begin round two of their fight, Ben and the others have descended to the depths of the Northern Crater and are beginning to sense Xehamaru's massive dark magic energy, when they feel a tremor from the fight between Ezan and Velgmon. Zidane sees the entire area tremble before he winces and says," Man those shock waves have been getting more common."

Ben looks back at the area with uneasy eyes before he says," That Duskmon was powerful, I wonder if Ezan overestimated himself."

Senel chuckles before responding with," Don't worry about Ezan, Ben. He is best at making the impossible possible."

Ben nods before he reacts with," Yeah, you're right; he did crush Brad after all. I wonder if Lloyd and the others are doing okay?"

Cloud shrugs before he answers with," Don't worry Ben, after all they are all Enji Knights or close to that level. Every single one of us is ready to do what it takes to stop evil from doing what it likes. Come on, every second counts."

Ben then looks enthusiastic before he says," Right! Nothing will prevent us from stopping Xehamaru!"

All of a sudden a calm but edgy voice cuts in from the right before saying," Is that so? I would have to disagree, misguided warriors. The moment of destiny will not be stopped!"

Ben at once braces himself before he says," What, where is that voice coming from?"

The unwelcomed voice then laughs and responds with," Ha, it is the voice of your doom!"

Cloud powers up before he sharply says," Be on guard, everyone! I sense a large power coming! "

Ben nods before he notices something and says," Hey, what's going on with this area?"

To the Enji knight's surprise, the room begins to light up! Soon our heroes find large pillars of fire enveloping the room, making them trapped! Ben notices the one responsible flying down from above, and it is none other than Genesis! The mysterious warrior flies down on his one black wing and lands on a pillar in the center of the room. In his hand is his red saber. Cloud is the only one who has seen reports on the former renegade First Class Soldier before hand and at once readies himself before slowly saying," So, you're Genesis."

Genesis gives a mocking bow before saying," The one and only. You are the so-called Enji Knights. It seems that unlike SOLDIER, Enji are without order. To think that you are supposed to be warriors of light that courageously set out to protect the universe. It must be a nice fantasy.

Ben sighs before snapping back with," Hey, Enji knights are no joke. I do not know your story, but if you're siding with Xehamaru then I will defeat you, no matter what!"

Genesis looks at Ben with a bored tone before he says," I do not know who you are, but I do not care. There is only one in your group that I will recognize, and that is you, Cloud Strife."

He then points his rapier at Cloud. This causes the spiky haired swordsmen to raise a eyebrow before saying," Me? I never fought you. I never even met you!"

Genesis chuckles before he says," Ah, but I know you, Cloud. After all, you are the one who defeated Sephiroth, not once, but twice! Weiss informed me about all that happened as I slumbered. I always thought the one to dethrone Sephiroth as the best warrior would be me. But instead my destiny was stolen from me from some upstart!"

Cloud sighs before he says," Sorry, but I had no time to consider the feelings of some crazed maniac!"

Genesis then closes his eyes before he snickers and bitterly says," In any case, none of that matters anymore. My desire to seek revenge was just recently replaced with a new, bigger desire. Thanks to Xehamaru, I can now bring judgment not just on the worthless people of this planet, but for all worlds! Then at last justice will be reached!"

Cloud looks disgusted before he says," You really think that what Xehamaru has planned is justice? That's insane!"

Genesis looks amused before he says," Heh, I remember the last person who said that to me. That's right, the one who bested me in combat, First Class Soldier Zack Fair. He could not come to terms with the truth of the sins of man. To the man's credit, he was able to defeat me even after I had gathered power from the life-stream. In the end, he was still the loser."

Cloud is shocked at this information before he says," What do you mean?"

Genesis grasps his fist before saying," For all his optimism and dreams, in the end it did him no good, for I heard he had quite the painful and tragic end. In the end, for all his pride, Zack died like a dog who was forgotten by the world."

Cloud at once gets outraged before he snaps out with," Don't you dare look down at Zack, you scum! He was a much better man than you will ever be!"

Ben nods before he adds," That's right, Zack was a true hero!"

Genesis looks at squad 7 with disgust before he says," Is that what you think? And I suppose you Enji Knights also think of yourselves as heroes?"

Ben passionately nods before saying,"You got that right! The purpose of the Enji order is to keep the universe safe from villains like you!"

Genesis then loses his composer before he laughs and says," Ha ha ha! I see the same naïve look in your eyes I had once when I still was foolish enough to dream of being a hero."

Ben bails his free hand in to a tight fist before saying," It's not just a naïve dream; I will make it a reality! It is my destiny to become the great Enji Knight who will save all space from darkness!"

Genesis has an even more jaded expression form before his retort is," That's right, keep telling yourself that. Just know this.

While at first the masses will adore you, it will not take long before they fear your superior power and loathe you. The weak always fear what they cannot understand. That is why they strike at anything that goes against their mindless collective thought. Trust me, for I have firsthand experience on the ordeal."

Cloud then responds with," Maybe it was because you tried to destroy humanity that they feared you, eh?"

Genesis harshly glares at the Enji Captain before he says," Ha, I did not think you could understand, after all, you're loyal to Zack. Oh well. As stated by the novel, Loveless, Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift.

However, the Goddess of this planet has rejected me. Its people have rejected me. However, Xehamaru understands my pain and shares my desire of revenge. That is why I side with Sithantos. I will embrace the god of darkness and bring about a dark paradise that will cleanse the cosmos of unfit maggots!"

Cloud then gets in to a fighting stance before he soundly says," I don't think so!"

Squall nods before adding," No matter what you say, your kind of twisted logic is no excuse for your actions. Forgive us if we object to the killing of billions for some half-baked new world plot you have! You're just a cynical disturbed monster who has to be taken down like a mad dog."

Genesis puts his gloved hand on his forehead before saying," What can I say? The stone is carved from the chisel of the stupid unwashed masses. Yes, my soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment to find the end of the journey. There is no way I can ever let the foolish lambs be free from their judgment. I knew that pawns like you would not understand. However, I know someone else who shares Xehamaru's vision. Yes, an old friend that I had a disagreement with. I think that he has since seen the same path. Sephiroth and I were once comrades, you see. It will be fun to fight side by side again."

Cloud looks like he is ready to snap before he grinds his teeth and says," It's not happening; the grip Sephiroth and Jenova had on this world is gone for good! But if you miss him that much, I will be happy to send you to where he is now!"

Genesis shrugs before he says," Ha, if we cannot settle our differences, then I guess I will just have to destroy you all!"

Ben then grins before I think you were sleeping too long, you're powerful, but with all of us against you, it's a little one sided. After all, Zack did beat you one on one before."

Genesis looks excited before he responds with," Ha! That may be true. However, I have been gaining power for seven years now. It's time to see the results!"

With that, Genesis holds up his saber in the air and he becomes surrounded in a blood red aura that is so strong, it covers the entire room! The amount of pressure he is releasing is so great that Ben and the others can barely stand up! As Ben sees some rocks being blown his way he quickly slashes them in half and says," Me and my big mouth!"

Genesis feels excited before he has his red rapier glow with red energy and he says," Hahaha! I will not let you interfere! Come now Cloud; let me see the power that was able to surpass Sephiroth! Once I defeat you, it will prove I am the greatest Soldier!"

Zidane grumbles before he gets in to a fighting stance and shouts out," Hey, I am here too! Why does everyone else get the spotlight? Ezan, Ben, Cloud, enough already! I beat both _Kuja_ and _Necron_ back to back and I sure as hell can beat a weird rock star wannabe like you!"

Genesis sees Zidane power up before he says," What is this? You must be kidding?"

Senel cracks his knuckles before he responds with," Hey, if you don't pay attention, you will regret it!"

Genesis narrows his eyes before he sharply responds with," I see you want to be the first to fall, be my guest!"

Zidane then gets serious," Grr, I will make you take me for real!"

Senel nods and says," Eat this, Swallow Storm!"

Squall sees his teammates charging in before he says," No, don't go rushing in!"

Genesis sees his opponents have made the first move before he nods and says," Let us begin!"

At last the battle begins, as Zidane and Senel are the first ones to charge at Genesis. The winged warrior just chuckles before his swords glows red with energy! Senel starts the fight by unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at Genesis.

The newest Sithantos inquisitor is too fast to be hit, and easily dodges all the strikes before putting his free hand in the air, using his power to freeze the white-haired fighter in mid-air with his energy!

He then sees Zidane charging at him with his dagger and replies by throwing Senel into him! The force that Genesis threw at Zidane's comrade is great enough to send them both right into a wall! The man clad in red hears a pair of moans before he sighs and says," I think that will be enough out of you two loudmouths."

Doug just readies himself before he says," Great, this guy is pretty tough too."

Ben looks disheveled before he says," This is like that bad song that never ends. Even so, this is just the start!"

Cloud eyes the former SOLDIER carefully before he looks at his friends and says," His magic seems to be even more of a threat than his sword skills. Get ready to attack in form eight, let's go, Squad 7!"

Ben nods and adds," Right!"

Genesis sees Squad 7 spread out before he tilts his head to the side and says," So now is the act when your merry band defeats me using the "undefeatable power of team work" is it? I do not think so!"

Ben grumbles and says," Your overconfidence is your weakness."

Genesis snickers before he retorts with," Your faith in your friends is yours!"

Zidane then gets back up before he groans out a," Hey, I am not done yet either!"

Senel nods before he says;" I will show you to mock me!"

Genesis looks disgusted before responding with," Sigh, everyone is so eager to die!"

All of a sudden a gruff voice interjects with," Brother, I know you wanted to fight, but would you mind if I killed some of them too? Seeing so many powerful fighters has gotten me excited!"

Genesis then glances behind him before he says," Fine, I would hate to deprive you. However, only I will be the one to kill Cloud and his team, understand?"

Weiss eagerly replies with," But of course!"

Zidane gulps before he then says," Where is that voice coming from?"

Weiss then snaps out with," Right here, you rejects!"  
Ben then senses something before he says," Look out guys!"  
Zidane then looks behind him just in time to say," Whoa!"

Zidane and Senel turn around just in time to see the wall behind them get blown away and for them to see an ecstatic Weiss charging at them with both of his swords! The two are fast enough to dodge just as Weiss hits the ground; the force of Weiss' blow is powerful enough to leave a large impact on the ground! Weiss then lands on the ground besides Genesis and smugly says," Worthless garbage, you're not good enough to be killed by Genesis!"

Cloud sighs before he says," Now Weiss is here too? This is becoming quite a party, a bad party. "

Genesis looks amused before he playfully says," My, Weiss I have never seen you so happy."

Weiss widens his eyes and says," Yes, I suppose it's because of hiding for so long, but I feel more energized than ever! Killing trash always did cheer me up."

Zidane starts to look angry before he says," I am getting tired of people looking down on me."

Weiss then has muscles tense up before he says," Enough! You are all just a bother, so it's time for you to disappear!"

Weiss then powers up his aura, before firing a powerful energy at the group. At that moment, Squall makes his presence known by jumping right in front of the blast and slashing it in half with his gun-blade! Squall then glances at Weiss before he says," Sorry, but I disapprove of your blowing up my squad."

Weiss looks excited before he spites out," Ha, so you have some power, do you?"

Squall rolls his eyes and says," Cloud, I will handle this guy, just take care of Genesis!"

Cloud nods before he answers with," Right!"

Squall then motions to the right Hey, if you don't want to get in the way of your brother's fight, then follow me."

Weiss chuckles before gruffly responding with," I will grant your wish to choose your place of death!"

Squall looks at his squad mates and says," Come on guys, let's do this!"

Zidane agrees with a swift, "Right!"

Senel then looks at the others and says," Good luck, everyone."

With that, Squall leads Weiss to a different part of the area of the cavern, as his squad follows him. Now it is just Squad 7 and Genesis. The man with the large sword then sets his eyes on his target before casually saying," Looks like it's just you, again."

Genesis looks amused before he says," How foolish of you to reduce your numbers when facing a superior opponent."

Cloud forms a sly grin before he counters with," Ever heard of divide and conquer?"

Genesis sighs before he respond with a snarky," Oh yes, but you see that only works when you have a chance of victory!"

Doug then cracks his neck before he brashly says," It's time we show you what we are made of!"

James nods before he aims his arrow at his enemy and says," Right, you're not as powerful as you think."

Genesis then looks aggressively at the good guys before he harshly says," Oh, really? Let's see what you think first hand!"

Cloud sees the red swordsmen raise his arm before he tensely says," He is coming, get ready!"

With a smirk, Genesis raises his hand and fires a powerful red magic energy attack at squad 7! The warriors of light dodge the blast, as it sets the room ablaze and charge at him. James fires a barrage of energy arrows at his opponent, but Genesis holds up his sword and out of it comes a wall that blocks the attacks! Doug, Ben and Wyrmmon even though they all attack at once, quickly realize they are not fast enough to hit him! As Genesis evades Ben's slashes with ease he grins before cockily saying,"Ha, you Enji knights are hardly worth your reputation!"

Doug grunts angrily at this before he turns red and says," I hate know-it-alls like you. Let's see how you take this, Sphere of Might!"

Wyrmmon also takes the moment to strike," Magma Cyclone!"

Genesis sees the attacks coming his way before he responds with," Oh please, you still seem to not realize who you are dealing with!"

As the two attacks head for the red wearing swordsmen, he deflects both of them with ease! After that, Genesis then goes on the offensive! He takes a feather from his large wing and throws it at the Enji. Using his magic power, that one feather soon becomes a tornado that consumes Doug! As Doug is violently hurled around the area he feels himself being cut all over before he says," What is this? Ah!"

Ben sees Doug go flying before he tensely shouts out," Doug! "

Genesis sees that even as the blond marital artist is risen higher in to the air he remains defiant. This causes the soldier to raise his right hand and say," Heh, I guess you will be the first to die!"

Ben then yells out in defiance before sharply saying," No, you're not killing anyone!"

Genesis quickly swerves his head around before he says," Huh, Gha! "

To Genesis' surprises, Ben fires an ice spell at him that he easily deflects. That was just so Ben could rush in and punch Genesis in the face! Hit hard, his concentration ruined the feather tornado and is broken. Doug is released with only a few relatively minor cuts from the attack. As Doug lands on the ground Ben runs over and says," You alright Doug?"

Doug chuckles lightly before he says," I'm fine; it will take more than a few sharp feathers to do me in! Still, thanks anyway, buddy.'

Genesis sighs before he says," Ah friendship, such a sweet depiction. Be careful, your so-called best buddy might be the one that stabs you in the back!"

Doug rolls his eyes before he says," Man, hamming it up much? Obviously you never had a true friend, because if you did, you would know true friends stick together, no matter what!"

Genesis looks even more bitter till he responds with," A foolish dream. Everyone is capable of betrayal, to think otherwise is just putting your head in the sand."

Cloud remains unmoved before he snaps back with," What would you know about friendship? A warped person like you does not understand anything at all! It's time you got a wake up call."

Genesis then nearly looks nostalgic for a second before he quietly says," Oh, Cloud, I cannot wait until you learn the truth. Here, let me open your eyes!"

With that, Genesis hovers in the air and powers up until his sword glows. He then throws it up in the air and it replicates into ten swords! He catches the real one and waves his hand to send the energy blades at Cloud! Cloud is ready, however, and takes out one of the swords in his weapons and goes to counter them all! He then goes into jump at Genesis, but even with attacking with two swords, Genesis blocks both of them! As Genesis presses Cloud back he looks annoyed and says," This is all the power you have? So sad, I expected far more from the one who defeated Sephiroth Mister Strife!"

Cloud just narrows his eyes before he says," Hey, I am just getting started!"

Genesis sees Cloud have his magical aura extend before he looks excited and says," Is that so? I wonder how durable you are. Let's see how well you deal with this attack at close range!"

All of a sudden Ben chips in with," Hey, Genesis, forget me? "

Genesis glares at the courageous warrior and says,"You again? You're beginning to annoy me, fade away!"

Genesis sees Ben charging at him with his Star Sword and kicks Cloud back before firing the blast he intend for Cloud at him! The fiery blast is so massive, that even though Ben blocks it, its powerful enough to push him to the wall! However, Ben is not ready to give up! As the owner of the Star Sword slowly stands his ground he defiantly says," Ha, I have been through worse." Genesis has his anger flare up at this before he says;" You dare mock me?"

Ben just grins before he says," You're powerful, but I am not scared of you! Like I said, I will save the universe from the ultimate evil and if you're with them, then that means you to!"

Genesis grasps his hand tightly before he says," I had enough of your foolish talk! It's time your dreams go down in flames! "

Ben winces before he snaps back with," Not yet! Multi Shadow clones!"

Ben then creates five clones of himself and then charges at Genesis. The Sithantos Inquisitor sees the many Ben's coming at him from different angles before he raises a eyebrow and says,"

That's an odd spell, but no matter how many of you there are, you will all have the same fate!"

Genesis fires a barrage of energy blasts at Ben and although the clones are able to deflect some, there are too many and they are blown up. Even being fired at the real Ben charges through at gets up close to Genesis before going for his own attack! Genesis notes this bravado with a keen," I see you are one of the kind that do not go down easily."

Ben looks determined before responding with," That's for sure; I'll never give up on my dream!"

Genesis looks even more intense and he says," Oh, and do you have the resolve to achieve that dream?"

Ben then has his energy explode before he says," See for yourself, Shining Flare Slash!"

Genesis is taken aback by this sudden outburst before he feels Ben's pressure pressing down on him before he says," Another trick, is it? I guess you will just have to be taught the hard way. Huh, it's more powerful than I thought! "

Genesis is shocked that as Ben collides into Genesis with his sword attack, he blocks it. The force makes him kneel! Genesis is even more surprised that Ben is keeping on the pressure! As the winged man tries to overpower his opponent he says," I can't break free from it? Why, why does someone like you have so much power? "

Ben looks insulted before he bitterly says," You do not even know me!"  
Genesis chuckles at this before he responds with," That is true. I will give you credit for now; it's time to end the warm-up! What, you did not really think my power was so feeble, do you?"

Ben all of a sudden Ben feels a massive surge of energy before he can only say," Whoa!"

Seems that Genesis was not bluffing, as his energy of aura expands enough to blow Ben back ! Right away, Genesis fires a thunder spell to zap Ben and keep him pinned to the ground! Genesis sees Ben try and keep his composer he chuckles and says," Ha, you are not too bad a warrior, but I will not lose to naïve fools like you! It's time to make your dreams of being a savior your final fantasy!"

Before Genesis can strike Cloud all of a sudden cuts in with," Forgetting something?"

Genesis quickly turns to the right as he says," How did he, AH!"

As Genesis is about to stab the paralyzed Ben, Cloud appears behind the winged warrior and in a burst of power slashes at him hard with his Braver Limit break attack! The attack hits its target and Genesis is sent to the ground hard enough to get sent through the rock surface! As Ben gets up he coughs a bit and says," Thanks for that, Cloud Sensei. Sorry, he is faster than I expected."

Cloud just nods before he says," It's far from over; in fact this is where the real battle begins."

At that moment, the rubble gets blown away and a furious Genesis emerges from the rubble! It seems Cloud's last attack did some damage, as Genesis' shoulder is bleeding hard. Genesis just holds his wound before he says,"

Well, your tactics are well planned. Cloud, I see you're as powerful as your reputation. In fact, you are all true fighters. However, it's time the fun ends! I did not think I would have to resort to this already, but it seems my power has not fully awoken on its own just yet. Tsc, when I faced Zack I thought I had gotten a gift from the goddess of this planet, but I now realized that it was only a false gift."

Ben raises an eyebrow at this before he turns to Cloud and says," What is he talking about? I never heard that this planet had a goddess."

Cloud looks at the glowing area beneath them all before he then says," There are rumors that the Cetra were under the guidance of some sort of Celestial being, but that's all they were. You're foolish to seek such a thing, Genesis; even Sephiroth did not waste time with that."

Genesis looks dismissive before he cynically responds with," Heh, beings like you could never understand. I have not just been sleeping these long secluded years, I have been doing my own research , my own pursuit of the truth! My fault was in seeking a gift from the wrong begin. However, now I have received a gift from a god that truly suits me! "

With that, Genesis takes out of his pocket a Cursed Seal of Necrocalcous crystal! Cloud instantly tenses up at seeing the dark gem before he says," One of those things! You got that from Xehamaru, did you?"

Genesis holds the object over his head before he looks fixated and says," Yes, ah darkness, the true essence of man's soul. Let me show you what the true power is before you perish!"

Genesis then takes the Crystal and puts it into forehead as it goes into him. He then becomes enveloped in darkness and his aura grows even bigger before turning a black color. His power has grown so much that the whole room shakes! To top it off, his eyes became dark with red pupils and the seal of Necrocalcous appears on his forehead!

Genesis feels the surge of power pulsing through his veins before he eccentrically says," Hahaha! Yes, this is the power I have been seeking! Cloud, you and your comrades have fought well, but now I will wipe you all out to begin the start of the new era of darkness! "

Ben sees just how immense his opponent's power now is before he groans and says," This is going to be "fun", I wonder if Enji get paid for overtime? Well, hopefully at least a few bonus points in the ranking."

Cloud stands his ground before he says," Genesis, you think just because you gave your heart to the darkness you our superior?"

Genesis just shrugs and says," Heh, let's find out!"

Cloud sees dark energy storming around the area before he says," What the, move now!"

Genesis then narrows his glowing eyes before he says," Impulse from Purgatory!"

It's a good thing Cloud tells everyone to move fast, as in a flash Genesis merely points his sword at the area where they were in and it explodes! Ben sees the radius of that last spell before he reacts with," His power has doubled!"

Doug nods before he says," Thanks for that, it was not obvious enough that he blew up a big chunk of this place by just pointing at it!"

Cloud looks frustrated as he then reacts with," Arg, after this and we still have to deal with Xehamaru in time to stop his ritual. And if he manages to revive Sephiroth then, no, that won't happen! Even if your power is enhanced by the darkness you still are not going to win Genesis! I wonder though, how are Squall and the others doing with Weiss? We need everyone in order to get this done on time! "

* * *

Speaking about, that let's see for ourselves how that is going. Even though it's three on one, Weiss has been holding his own against Squall, Senel and Zidane. That was all just a warm up. Weiss has currently parried Ziaden's jumping slashes attacks and swiftly jumped behind the tailed Enji to kick him in to the charging Senel! Less than a second after that Weiss slashes the ground below up and hurls' it at the charging Squall! The Enji Captain is able to slash away the rubble but this leaves him own for Weiss 's own horizontal dual slash attack! Weiss slices in to Squall 's right shoulder and as he sees blood flow out he chuckles and darkly says," So this is the extent of your Enji Knight's power? Pathetic! You would never survive in Deep ground!"

Zidane glares at the wild haired man before he grumbles and says," That smug act is really getting old! Why are you so bent on causing chaos, anyway?"

Weiss looks animated before he says," It's all for the plan to wipe this planet clean from the trash that pollutes it! Anyone that tries to get in the way of me and my brother, will pay with their life!"

Senel has energy surge around his fists before he says," Twisted people like you make me sick, you're just as bad as _Vaclav_!"

Squall eyes Weiss carefully before he responds with," No matter what your plan is, I am not going to let you do as you please."

Weiss snorts at this before crying out with," Oh please, I don't care about threats from weaklings!"

Zidane then powers up before he shouts out, "For the last time, I am not weak! Hey, Senel! Let's try that plan we used on the last mission! Captain, will you cover us?"

Squall pauses before he nods and says," I see, go for it."

Zidane then looks excited before saying," Ha, now mister thinks he is so much better than everyone, time to show you what we can really do!"

Weiss looks revved up before he then says," Enough! You all are already boring me. It's time I take care of you scum and go assist Genesis!"

With that, Weiss opens fire with his rifle sword at the three, but he is not fast enough to get them. Senel then first uses the blazing attack from above, called Phoenix Strike! Weiss is able to avoid the blow, but that is what Zidane was counting on, as he then charges at Weiss and the two cross blades. Weiss sees just how much of an impact his enemy has before he grins and says," Ha! You're not going to ever beat me if this is all the power you possess!"

Zidane just forms a slick grin of his own before he says," You really should stop underestimating me, as I am just getting started. Besides, thanks to this you're wide open!"

Weiss shifts his eyes around before he says," From what?"

All of a sudden Senel shouts out from behind and says," From me!"

Weiss is too stunned at the white haired brawlers sudden appearance and Senel capitalizes on the Dead Ground leaders shock to go on with," Eat this, Rending Earth!"

To the shock of Weiss, as he was blocking Zidane's strike, Senel snuck up on him and grabbed him! Throw attacks are Senel Coolidge's specialty and it shows, as he is able to lift Weiss up, slam him to the ground. Then he finishes the attack by throwing Weiss hard into a wall! As Weiss jumps back to the fighting stage he cracks his neck and indignantly says,"Such power!"

Zidane just looks proud before he says," Told you we are not as weak as you think!"

Weiss starts getting angry before he says," To think trash as you could cause me pain! Not bad! To show my respect I will kill you all quickly! "

Weiss then dashes at the two, but all of a sudden Squall appears! The man with the Gun blade has his power rise sharply before he curtly says," You really should not look down on people so much. Renzokuken!"

Squall shows his power by attacking Weiss before he can counter with a barrage of slashes! He finishes off his assault with his powerful fated circle limit break attack! The energy wave hits Weiss hard and he is sent through a wall as Squall lands on the ground. Zidane just whistles before saying," Nice one, Squall!"

Squall eyes Zidane warily and says," That's captain Squall, but thanks."

Zidane rolls his eyes at this and snaps back with," Hey, aren't you only like two years older than me?"

Senel wipes some sweat off his brow before sharply cutting in with," Worry about that later, Zidane, our 'guest' is not done yet."

Zidane starts to sense something before he sighs and says," Man, he does not know when to stay down!"

" Sure enough, Weiss gets up from the barrage of attacks he had received. At least he took some damage from the Enji combo attack, as he is bleeding in the chest and face. Still, he looks like he can fight on for hours! For all of his wounds Weiss just looks excited before he says," Not bad! It's been awhile since I felt pain like that!"

Squall resists the urge to face palm before he says in a agitated tone," Why are guys like these always sadistic like this? If you value your life, surrender now!"

Weiss just gives a crazed laugh before he responds with," Hahaha! You think I will ever betray my brother? I do not fear death! You Enji are fools that do not know true strength! I will blow you all away!"

With that, Weiss charges up his magic energy, before it forms a giant blue ball of destructive energy! Squall notices just how much energy is forming around his enemy before he tensely says," That's way too much power! Take him out before he can fire! "

Weiss then narrows his eyes before snarling out," It's too late for you scum, prepare to die! AH! What the?"

Just as Weiss was about to fire, his hand is shot with a bullet! Weiss furiously looks around before he roars out," Who is cowardly enough to attack me like that?"

He gets his answer as a calm voice to the right says," I see you have not changed a bit, Weiss."

Squall then sees his new ally emerge from the shadows before he says,"Vincent!"

It seems that the figure was Vincent, and sure enough the cape wearing figure lands on the ground in front of Squall and the others. Also with him is Shelke. I did not mention this before, but since joining the Enji order the effects on her body have been cured and she has grown to look like the age she should be, a women just entering womanhood. Weiss sees the man who defeated him previously enter before he looks amused and says," Well, if it is not Vincent Valentine? Oh, and the failure Shelke as well."

Vincent just flicks back his cape before he calmly says," Weiss, you should have stayed dead."

Shelke sees the state of her fellow Enji before flatly saying," Captain Squall of squad 16, is seems you could use some assistance."

Vincent then takes out his gun he then adds," After me and Shelke split off from Tifa's group, we encountered many Necrocalcous and Digimon until I sensed many magic energies and now it seems we stumbled in to something that needs to be settled. Haven't you learned your outnumbered Weiss? More importantly have you not realized the scale of your delusions?"

Weiss grasps his blades tightly before he responds with," Fool! Now that Genesis and I have joined Xehamaru and his order of Sithantos, nothing can stand in the way of our revenge on this planet! These turn of events please me, now I will take my revenge on you Vincent Valentine for ruining my plans before!"

Vincent closes his eyes before bluntly saying," The plan to use Omega Weapon was all Hojo's work, you were just a pawn. Even now, you're just a tool of Genesis and Xehamaru to stall for time until Sephiroth is revived."

Weiss looks viciously at the caped man before he growls out," Silence, I am a better warrior than Sephiroth ever was! Besides, my brother would never betray me. Hojo may have used me and Deepground before but the burning desire to massacre the unworthy masses, and my desire to kill you was my will without a doubt! "

Vincent then aims his gun at the madman before responding with," Whatever. In any case, I will not allow Sephiroth to rise again and that means it's time for you to die for real, Weiss. I have gotten stronger since we last fought five years ago."

Weiss looks smug before responding with," As have I. "

Squall just powers up his energy again before cutting in with," Since we are pressed for time, mind if we help to speed things up?"

Vincent nods and answers with," Fine by me."

Weiss looks around before he chuckles and says," Well, for warriors of light, you are not showing much honor. Oh well, if you want to play like that, then I will have to bust this out a little early!"

Weiss then takes out the cursed Necrocalcous crystal he got from Genesis. Vincent grimaces at the site and says," A cursed seal? "

Weiss grasps the object of dark magic tightly before he says," Xehamaru said this will give me the power of darkness. Although I wonder if this is just a con job, at this point it's worth a shot! "

Weiss then implements the Crystal and the same symptoms that happened to Genesis now happen to Weiss! Now surging with dark energy, he grins at the Enji. Shelke senses just how much malice is coming out of the murderous man before she steps back and says," It seems that Weiss has doubled his power by using that object. This will likely delay our arrival to Xehamaru's location."

Weiss looks at his hands before he laughs in joy and says," Yes! This is power! I am almost as powerful as when my body was in synch with Omega Weapon! You idiots cannot comprehend to the power of the dark side! After all, it's the true power of the cosmos!"

Zidane rolls his eyes at this before he says," Man, why do bad guys always have to blab about darkness forever?"

Senel shrugs before casually saying," It's part of the job description."

Vincent readies himself before he says," I see thanks to that, you're going to make things difficult, Weiss. Even so, you, Genesis, and Xehamaru are all going to be stopped here!"

Weiss then has his blades shimmer with red energy before he responds with a aggressive," Ha! Enough talk, it's payback time! "

With that, Weiss powers up and with his new power is strong enough to lift parts of the ground out and towards the Enji! Squall slashes in half a boulder heading there way, before realizing how much stronger Weiss has gotten! Squall then takes a deep breath before he says," Great, he was tough before, but now this might just take a while."

Vincent eyes the powered up Weiss carefully before he responds with," If there is one thing we cannot waste, it's time. We do not know how much time Xehamaru needs until he can fully revive Sephiroth."

Weiss looks frenziedly at the Enji before he pride fully boosts," You idiots just don't get it! Nothing you do will save this worthless planet! Why are you in such a hurry, anyway? The festival of death has just begun! "

* * *

With that, the battle between the powered-up Weiss the Immaculate, and the Enji team begins to enter its second phase. As the battle between the Enji and the ones that oppose them rages on, all this time Xehamaru has been searching and feeling out the life stream and using his power to reconstruct Sephiroth's sprit. As the dark lord hears the explosions above he sees Denzel flinch before he chuckles and says," Well, those Enji are causing quite a commotion. As always, those fools are trying to defy destiny.

It seems that making Genesis and Weiss new pawns was a wise choice. Bah, I would not mind slaying a few myself if this was not taking so long. It's odd, I knew this would take longer than it did for Ganondorf and Sigma, but the current pace is not acceptable. It's odd, it's almost like the planet does not want me to find Sephiroth.

Genesis did say this planet had a Goddess, is it trying to stop me? Ha ha ha! Even if it is a Goddess, even a being like that cannot stop me! Nothing will defy my new era!"

As Xehamaru continues to search the life-stream for the essence of Sephiroth, he does not realize that something is indeed stopping him from reviving the former one winged Angel. It is not a Goddess though; it is none other than the spirit of Aeris! The former flower girl is using all the control she has on the life-stream from keeping Xehamaru 's power from reaching Sephiroth. As the essence of the Cetra is being more and more strained by the second she says,"

I never imaged that Xehamaru had so much power. Even with all the power I have, I do not have the power to hold him off for long. Cloud, I know you and the others are doing your best, but please hurry. Otherwise Sephiroth will be reborn and our world will be the first to suffer his revenge! Please, there is not much time, Cloud."

Well, seems like our heroes are in a jam! Both Weiss and Genesis, formidable opponents by themselves, have powered up using the cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystals! To top it off, Ezan is finally facing an opponent that his giving him trouble since Duskmon has transformed into Velgmon! Can our defenders of justice get past all that stands before them to stop Xehamaru 's ritual? Or are things fated to go from bad to doomsday bad?

Find out next time, in Tales Of the Cosmic Wars! In our next chapter, the fights between the dark trio of Velgmon, Weiss, and Genesis rages on. Things look bleak, but Ben, Cloud, and the others refuse to give in. Can the villains be defeated in time to stop Xehamaru? And even if Xehamaru is stopped from bringing back Sephiroth there is still a big problem. There is still a furious dark lord of Sithantos to deal with and no Grand Master Myers to help them! The struggle continues on _**Chapter 41: Desperate Clash! Legacy Of The One Winged Angel.**_


	47. Chapter 47: Legacy Of An One Wing Angel

**Tales of Cosmic wars**

**_Chapter 47: Desperate Struggle! Legacy Of The One Winged Angel!_**

Last time, the Enji Knights began their descent to the Northern Crater to stop Xehamaru and his plan to bring back Sephiroth. Just as our heroes were about to launch an all out assault, Xehamaru's fleet of Nova Crushers, under the command of lieutenant commander Marguls, came out of their clocking shields to attack while they were still down from the Zeon attack force! Even though they no longer had air support, Ben and the others were not going to let a little setback like that stop them!

Without delay, the Enji split into groups to get through Sithantos' forces who are in their way. Right off the bat, Squad 7 faced a group of the heartless Necrocalcous waiting for them, but they were no trouble. Especially once Ezan, Squall, Zidane and Senel arrived to back them up! However, the real fight began when Xehamaru's most powerful experimental minion, Duskmon the Digimon of darkness appeared! Duskmon was much more powerful than the other Digimon minions, and with every second lost is every second Xehamaru gains to bring Sephiroth back! Knowing what is at stake, Ezan Kaiba told the others to go, while he dealt with Duskmon . Squall and the others agreed, and the number one rookie squared off against his powerful foe.

Even though Ezan beat Brad Fowltror without too much hassle, Duskmon was proving to be quite the challenge. After all, he was created just to kill high level threats like Ezan! Still, Ezan refused to fail his task and through using the best of his skills, he landed a critical blow on Duskmon! However, it seems that Duskmon was just getting started, as he then slide digievolved to his far more powerful form of Velgmon!

As Ezan struggled against the powerful demon vulture, Ben and the others were descending to the depths of the planet and were stopped by an even greater threat.

Genesis! It seems the mysterious warrior wanted to see the power of the one who defeated Sephiroth, and attacked! To make the situation worse, Weiss attacked as well! Even though both of the brutal villains were extremely deadly, our heroes were able to fight evenly with them. When cornered, both Genesis and Weiss used the Cursed Seal of Necrocalcous Crystals given to them by Xehamaru!

Now infused with the power of darkness, Ben and the other's situation looked even grimmer than before! Despite the odds against them, Ben and everyone refused to give up! Most determined of all was Cloud, who after remembering what was lost to stop Sephiroth, would not let it all be to waste! Can the warriors of light break through this gauntlet of madness? It's time to find out!

* * *

We start today's episode right where we last left off. Even though Vincent and Shelke arrived to back Squall's squad up, now that Weiss has powered up through the power of darkness, he is able to out power them all! The newest round of the battle begins with Vincent opening fire at Weiss, with his Tri barrel gun, Cerberus!

However, Weiss just chuckles, as he dodges every shot, in a blink of an eye, he dashes over to where Vincent is, with both blades of his aiming for his target's head!

Before the blades pierce Vincent, Shelke appears and blocks the swords with her own laser swords that are attached by a whip-like cord to her back!

However, she is barely able to stand after receiving the impact from Weiss' blow!

Shelke sees her former boss look at her with contempt before he sneers out," Bah, Shelke the Transparent. You were always the most fragile of the Tsviets! If you were not the only one that could perform a synaptic net dive better than anyone in deep ground, I would have disposed of you long ago!"

Shelke remains defiant before she snaps back with," Weiss, I no longer respect or fear you. You will not get away with your crimes any longer!"

Weiss chuckles before he gruffly responds with," Ha! As if that was supposed to imitate me! You should know more than anyone, that all of you from Deep ground were raised to kill all that stands before us!"

The former member of Deep Ground just closes her eyes and responds with," I pity you, I was saved from the darkness by meeting Vincent Valentine and the others, if you surrender, there might be hope for you too."

Weiss then has veins form on his forehead before he furiously snap back with," I don't need to be saved! Genesis and I are about to join Xehamaru, to cleanse this universe of the unworthy fools!"

Vincent sighs at this before he sternly says," Weiss, before I thought your psychotic actions were because of Hojo's mind being in your body, but now I see you are just as deranged on your own! This time I will make sure you do not get back up!"

Weiss chuckles and quickly responds with," Heh, you're acting like you have the power to stop me!"

With that, Weiss powers up his energy and focus it to his fist, before with a burst of speed dashing right to Vincent and smash in to his stomach! The blow hits Vincent hard and he is sent right into Shelke, before both of them are sent flying into a wall! Weiss grasps that fist tightly and has dark energy flow around it before he proudly states,"

Ha! I might not possess the power I did when I was merged with Omega Weapon, but since you are not one with Chaos, this time I will crush you, before you have the chance! Nothing will get in my way, not this time!"

Squall promptly powers up at this before he says," Hey, you're acting like we don't exist."

Zidane tensely chuckles before he fallows up with," Seriously jerk, it's a little insulting."

Weiss just snorts before his responds is," You Enji maggots do not pose a threat to me!"

Zidane rolls his eyes at this before he dryly quips back with," There you go again, acting all high and mighty! You want to know something? It's getting old!"

Squall nods before he says," I think I agree with you on this, Zidane. You're powerful, Weiss, but not invincible. It's time to end this fight and get on with what we came here to do!"

Weiss then gets in to a fighting stance and has those blades shimmer with dark energy before he says," The only place you five are going is to the life-stream!"

Squall shrugs casually at this before he says," We will see, attack now!"

Senel responds with a swift," Right! "

With that, the three warriors go to attack Weiss. Squall and Zidane both go to slash at Weiss with their weapons, but Weiss easily dodges the strikes. Soon Senel joins in, but even with the three of them, Weiss is too fast! Senel tries to attack Weiss with his Beast Impact attack, but Weiss just catches the blow with his hands before head butting Senel hard!

As Senel falls to the ground, Squall and Zidane attack again, but even though Weiss has just hit Senel, he is so fast that he is able to draw his swords again and block both of their attacks! Weiss easily keeps both of the Enji at bay at once before he flatly says," Your attacks are nothing to me, you sorry excuse for warriors! Now that I have powered up from the curse seal, you're all good as dead!"

Squall just puts more effort in to his slash before he responds with," The battle is not over until the opponent falls. And I am far from ready to give up just yet!"

Weiss then forms a murderous face before he snaps out a,"In that case, I will just have to make you fall!"

With that, Weiss' power is great enough to blow Squall and Zidane back! Not showing any mercy, Weiss then fires two energy blasts at the Enji! The blasts cause an explosion and Weiss laughs at the damage he is causing! As Weiss sees stone fragments fall all around him he laughs and says," Ha ha ha! Do you fools get the difference in power yet? It's useless to resist!"

Squall remains defiant before he says," Maybe, but they tell me I am quite stubborn."

Zidane then adds," And if you think he is stubborn, wait until I am through with you!"

Weiss just grinds his teeth before he says," What, you're not dead yet? "

As the smoke clears, Weiss sees that Squall caste a magic barrier on him and Zidane to lessen Weiss' energy blasts, but even so, they took some damage. Squall sees the cracks in the blue barrier he cast before he says,"

This is getting out of hand. Now that he is powered up it might be near impossible to stop Xehamaru's plans at this rate!"

Weiss cracks his neck before fiercely saying," Forget about Xehamaru! I will be the last thing you idiots see! Now it's time I stop playing around with you fools and go on to see Genesis kill Cloud and his students!"

With that, Weiss charges at the two again, while charging up a powerful energy blast, but as he is about to fire his attack in mid air, all of a sudden he is hit with a powerful Gravity Spell! The attack is strong enough to pin Weiss to the ground!

Weiss struggles to move his head and sees that the one that caste the spell was Vincent, and at the moment the man with the long wild hair grasps his clawed hand tightly before he coldly says,"You will never get the chance Weiss, your time has come."

Weiss then has his energy explode before he says," Vincent Valentine, you have been a thorn in my side for too long. It's time you become officially deceased! "

Vincent suddenly feels a wave of intense energy trying to blow him away before he says," What the?"

To the further surprise of Vincent, Weiss is so powerful that he breaks out of the gravity spell, before lunging at Vincent! The red cape wearing gunman fires a few rounds at Weiss, but his bullets are disintegrated by an aura of darkness that is around Weiss! The former leader of Deep-Ground grabs Vincent by the neck, before smashing him in to the wall! Vicent can only emit a painful grunt before his attacker squeezes him harder and says," With Chaos inside your body, you may be hard to kill. But I am sure if I try hard enough, even you will perish!"

Weiss then once again charges up an energy blast in his free hand and prepares to fire it right at Vincent's head! Weiss looks eager to kill before he slowly says,"

You should be grateful, because now you will be able to sleep forever! Goodnight, Gah! What?"

Before the madman can give the death blow he feels a sudden painful impact and hears Shelke scream out," No, I will not let you do that! "

It seems that Shelke used her ability to turn invisible for a time to sneak up on Weiss and slash his back with her energy swords! This gets Weiss' attention alright! The leader of Deep Ground then glares at the women before he roars out a," You little brat! You think you can get away with a cheap shot like that, you useless failure?"

Shelke remains emotionless as she responds with," Weiss, you were the strongest of us all in deep-ground, but even so, you are still pitiful."

Weiss raises an eyebrow before he responds with," What did you say you worthless rat!"

Shelke calmly fallows up with," You only understand power and how to control things through power. However, thanks to my sister's sacrifice and the help of Vincent, I leaned that there is something much more reaching than rule through fear. Kindness is far stronger than things like that."

Weiss looks disgusted before he bitterly says," Heh, I expected your weak mind to think of some excuse like that! Think whatever you want, but you want to know the truth?"

With that, before Shelke can respond, Weiss backhands her through a wall! The force of the blow hits her unconscious! Vincent sees Shelke slide across the ground before he says,"

Shelke! Weiss sees the pained look on the unconscious girls face before he snickers and says," Ha! Only weaklings who lack power talk like that! Kindness hope and all that other nonsense is only appealing to those that are too weak to survive on their own! In the end, only the strong survive! Yes, the weak have infested society for long enough! The pure will be "spared" for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled, and slaughtered. Beaten, stabbed, and crushed. Garroted and impaled. Shot and executed without mercy. The time has come to cleanse this world, to make things as they should be!"

Weiss takes out his Gun-rifles and points them at the now knocked out Shelke before he gruffly says," Your sister's name was _Shalula _wasn't it? She wasted her whole life looking for you and died in the process! I think it's time you two get reunited!"

Vincent's rage has reached his limit at this and instantly and furiously shouts out," Enough!""

Weiss only reacts with a curt," Huh?"

As Weiss is about to fire, Vincent warps up in front of him and grabs his wrist hard! Weiss sees that Vincent is giving him a look with enough murderous intent to make the harden soldier flinch before the Enji says," I will not allow you to harm her. You have gone too far, Weiss. I had enough!"

Weiss remains defiant as he says," Oh, what are you going to do? Transform into Chaos? You will put your friends in danger as well!"

Vincent then chuckles before coyly saying," You seem to have forgotten that I can transform into other things besides Chaos. In that case, let me remind you!"

Weiss sees his opponent start to glow," What the?"

To the surprise of Weiss, Vincent begins to have his aura boil and grow with even more red energy, until he is covered with a red light! When the light clears Vincent has taken a much different shape! However, it is not Chaos!

Instead, Vincent transforms into one of the forms he was turned into through Hojo's experiments. Vincent now looks like a massive gray muscular Frankenstein like monster! This is his level two-limit brake form called _Death Gigas_, and he looks quit angry!

Even so, Weiss is still not impressed, for now, and only stands his ground before defiantly saying," You think you can scare me by turning into a monster? Bah, I am not so easily scared! Enough playing around I want to see if Genesis killed the others yet, so time to die! Huh?"

Weiss goes to slash at Vincent, but in his transformed state he just grabs both weapons with his bare hands! Weiss tries to cut the monsters hero down with all of his might but can't pull it off and thus responds with a shocked," Impossible!"

Vincent then growls before he angrily says," This form is more than just to scare people with Weiss!"

Weiss turns red before he furiously says," No, now that I have the power of the dark side, I can't lose to fools like you!"

Vincent narrows his eyes at hearing this remark and respond with," I see you will have to learn things the hard way!"

As Weiss tries to break free, Vincent punches the white haired foe with a powerful punch that gives him only enough time to painfully cry out before the blow sends him flying into the air!

As Weiss is still reeling from the blow, Vincent shows no mercy and uses the abilities of his form to shoot electricity at Weiss! Now being shocked while still reeling from the last punch, hits Weiss hard, and he slams into a sharp rock to top it off! Even after that last brutal combo, Weiss gets up, but at least as he does he coughs up blood. Weiss wipes some of that blood off before he chuckles and says," Hey, you're full of tricks Vincent. But that does not change anything! I am Weiss the Immaculate! Besides, Genesis, I am the second most powerful being from this world!"

Zidane then raises an eyebrow before he says," Hold on a second, I thought Sephiroth was the most powerful evil nut job from this world? "

Weiss looks bitter for a moment before he just chuckles and responds with a snarky," Heh, Sephiroth was just a pretty boy glory hog that was Shinra's precious star. I could have crushed him if I was not confined to the depths of Deep-Ground!"

Squall gives an annoyed grumble before he says," If you're that much of a "fan-boy", then why are you preventing us from stopping his rebirth?"

Weiss looks conflicted for a moment before he says," I will obey Genesis' command, no matter what. Besides, I want Sephiroth to come back so I can crush him and show that I am superior! First things first though, it's time to kill you maggots!"

Zidane looks bewildered before he says," Man, you're nuts! Oh well, I guess if you're raised to be a killing machine, it's not like you had a choice to think much differently. Hey, wait a second! I was created to destroy the world of Gaia, but I did not feel like it, and with my friends saved the world from Kuja and Garland's crazy desires! Just because you're born with a fate, it does not mean you have to stick with it!"

Squall nods before he says," Zidane is right; you can't blame others for your own decisions."  
Weiss gives a deluded sneer before he says," You think I feel sorry for myself? I love what I am! After all, I am one of the chosen people to cleanse this foolish universe of the maggots that ruin it!"

Zidane just sighs before he says," I am starting to think there is no hope for this guy."

Squall firmly nods before he says," I agree. It's time to end this.""

Weiss looks like he is about to go ballistic before he says," I am getting tired of your attitude, monkey boy! I think it's time to shut you up!"

Zidane then powers up himself before he says," Not just yet! It's time I show you my true strength!

Weiss powers up as well before he says," No more of your talk, just die! Huh?"

After telling Zidane to die Weiss, charged at him with both of his blades, but as he did Zidane began to glow before he entered his trance mode! Weiss then pauses before he cautiously says," His power level rose out of nowhere!"

Zidane just forms a slick grin and says," Vincent is not the only one of us that has a transformation! Time to take you out!"

Squall sees that Zidane has finished his transformation before he looks around and says," Get ready, guys!"

Weiss looks indifferent before he responds with," It does not matter if you're now glowing pink. It won't save you!"

Zidane crosses his daggers before saying," See for yourself! Shift Break!"

Weiss charges at Zidane with his swords, but in his trance form Zidane has the speed to dodge the attack and counters with a powered up slash of his own that blows Weiss into the air! Zidane instantly fallows up by striking the ground with his daggers, and uses his power to create a energy pillar that blasts Weiss before he can react! As Weiss feels all kinds of painful emotions he says," No! Now even the monkey can hit me!"

Squall then points his blade upwards before strongly saying," You should not underestimate teamwork, it can be deadly when used correctly! Blasting Zone!"

Weiss sees just how much the energy Squall is unleashing before he says," No! "

With Weiss still recovering from Zidane's attack, Squall then goes in for his own powerful attack! He charges up his energy and focuses it into his gun-blade, like how Ben does for his Shining Flare Slash.

Weiss tries to block with his blades, but the power of Squall's level three limit break attack is too much for even Weiss to block and it breaks his weapons before slashing Weiss across the chest! A bloody Weiss falls to the ground in pain and is starting to get delusional. Vincent sees Weiss is starting to look desperate before he says," Face it Weiss, its over."

Weiss starts to have blurry vision before he staggers back and says," Blast it! The cursed seal's power must be fading! Xehamaru did not say it only lasted for a time! "

Squall casually points his Gunblade at the leader of the Tsviets before he firmly says, I will give you one last chance, you going to surrender or be stupid about this? "

Weiss starts to look even more crazed before he says," Surrender? I will never surrender to you filth!"

After saying that, Weiss gathers all the power he has left and forms it into a massive energy ball that crumbles the ceiling of the cavern around them! Zidane sees that the entire area is becoming unstable before he tensely states," Oh man he's lost whatever marbles he had left"

Senel shrugs before saying," I don't think he had anything to lose in the first place."

Weiss then looks dead set on killing before he viciously shouts," Ha! I will never be defeated by the likes of you! It's time for all of you to die with this planet! "

With that Weiss throws the massive attack at the four, Vincent transforms back to normal to better prepare for the attack., and as the gunslinger sees the intense energy blast coming for him before he says," The amount of power he is putting in to the blast is enough to severely damage the planet!"

Zidane looks determined before he says," In that case, let's just make sure it does not go through."

Squall then has his magical aura flare up once more before he says," Right, everyone hit him with everything you've got! Fated Circle!"

Zidane instantly responds with," Grand Lethal!"

While at the same time Senel says," Demon Blast!"

Just as Vincent proclaims," This time I will end it for sure, Ultima!

The four fire their best attacks and combined it to make a massive attack that collides with Weiss' energy ball. At first, it seems that Weiss' attack is winning, but after a while it cuts off. Weiss just wants to envision the Enji dead and laughs with a voice of bloodlust before he says,"

Hehe HAHA! Even if you fool's combine all the power you've got, you still cannot beat me! Huh, why is it not going through? No, it's coming back this way? But there is no way they are stronger than me when I have the power of darkness! AHAHA!"

Seems that Weiss is wrong, as the combined attack blasts back into Weiss. All that magic energy heading back at Weiss means goodbye! As the vicious man is consumed with energy he roars out defiantly and says," GUHA! I am Weiss the Immaculate, leader of Deep-Ground! This cannot be happening! Genesis, slaughter them all! AH! "

At last, the terror known as Weiss is blast completely disintegrates him! Vincent just sees his former enemies broken blades fall off the edge of the area before he hears a banging sound and says," May this time you stay dead for good, Weiss."

Zidane takes a few happy breaths before he says," I think he is really dead this time; I mean we did just see every cell of him get destroyed. Nasty way to go, but he had it coming."

Vincent then shrugs before he responds with," He was a victim of his own hatred. Huh, Shelke!"

With Weiss gone, the man with the golden claw goes to see if Shelke is all right. Right as he gets there, she starts to wake up. Shelke sees that Vincent looks unnaturally relived before she blinks and says," What are you staring at, Vincent?"

Vincent staggers, before he stammers out," Shelke, are you okay?"

Shelke just looks around before she answers with," Does this mean Weiss is defeated?"

Vincent then nods and says," Yes, this time he won't be coming back."

Shelke then sighs before she smiles and says," Very well."

Zidane then yells happily and pumps his fist in to the air before he says," Alright! Looks like that guy was not as great as he thought he was!"

Shelke gets back up and emphatically says," There is no time for celebrations. Weiss has delayed our timing and now our chance of successfully stopping Xehamaru's plan has dropped to forty percent. We cannot delay further or failure is imminent. I am still well enough to go with you all."

Squall nods," She is right, we wasted enough time already, so let's get moving."

Zidane then looks back before he says," I wonder how Ezan is doing against that crazy Digimon? For that matter, what about Ben and the others?

Senel looks wary before he says," He is right, that Genesis guy seemed even more powerful than Weiss!"

Squall nods and says," There is no time to waste. Besides, Cloud and his team can handle it. Let's stop Xehamaru before its too late; lives are on the line people."

Vincent glances back behind him before he says," Between Ben and Cloud, Genesis can be beaten. Come on, the greatest power must be Xehamaru and it seems to be coming from the deepest depths of the core. Let's finish this."

Vincent then helps Shelke up before she smiles and says," Right."

* * *

"With that, the five Enji depart to the deepest part of the Northern Crater to where Xehamaru is. Meanwhile, as Weiss was being finished off, Squad 7 has been struggling against Genesis all this time! A powerful being from the beginning, since he infused himself with the cursed seal of Necrocalcous, Genesis has been untouchable! Despite the grim situation, no one is ready to give up! Genesis sees how determine his opponents are before he chuckles and playfully says,"

My, you are quite foolish about how hopeless a situation you are all in! Powerful as you all may be, you cannot rival the power of darkness. All you are doing is delaying your demise a little bit longer."

Cloud grips his blade tightly before he snaps back with," This is far from over Genesis!"

Ben gives a firm nod before he fallows up with," Cloud Sensei is right, there is no way we are going to lose to you!"

Genesis shrugs and responds with," Feisty are we? Still no matter how revved up you are, there is no way I can be defeated now!"

Doug tenses up before he says," We will see about that! You're not the first maniac that we put in their place!"

James nods before he dryly ads," Haven't you realized by now that the good guys get the last laugh?"

Genesis has a renewed wave of bitterness wash over his face before he darkly says," Heh, only in fairy tales do the gallant heroes prevail! All the power you misguided fools possess will not save you from the reality of oblivion!"

Doug then snorts before snapping back with," We will see about that! Bursting Machine Gun Punch!"

Genesis sees the blond man's quick punches coming for him before he says," Worthless amateurs. "

Doug attacks with a barrage of lighting punches and at the same time James uses his magic to make the ground beneath his enemy erupt in to stone spears. However, even with all these attacks being sent his way from different sides, Genesis shows his speed by dodging them all with ease! James grimaces at this site before he says," How fast is this guy?"

Genesis then gives a disgusted sigh before he skeptically says," Ha, is that the best you can do? Such pitiful power will not get you anywhere. Here, let me show you how it's done!"

With a wave of his sword, he sends a powerful energy wave our heroes way! The group barely get out of the way, as the energy wave slices a large chunk of the ground off, sending it plummeting towards the life-stream! As his sword stops glowing he smugly says,"

See the difference now?"

Ben stands strong before he chuckles and says," I see it, but it's not going to scare me away! No matter how powerful you may be, I won't back down!"

Genesis sighs, almost looking like he is bored before he says," Your naïve talk will just lead you to the same pitiful fate that Zack had. Are you really foolish enough to believe in such things?"

Ben gives a playful chuckles before he responds with a firm," Hey, without dreams and hopes you're already half dead."

Genesis then narrows his eyes before he says," Is that so? Then it will be my pleasure to bring you all the way to the next realm!"

Cloud sees his enemy looks ready to attack before he says;" I do not think so."

Ben then looks resolute before he eagerly says," I will show you what I've got!"

With that, both Cloud and Ben charge at Genesis with their swords and Genesis laughs at their efforts. They slash at Genesis, but even two of their attacks cannot get through Genesis' defenses! After a while, Cloud tries to slash with two of his blades at once only to slice the air before he grunts and says," His speed is greater than either of us, this is not getting anywhere."

Genesis looks amused at his foes frustration before he coyly says," Heh, there was a time when me and Angeal fought against Sephiroth two on one and still were completely outmatched! And now I have become so powerful that the one who defeated Sephiroth and his best student are about to be killed by me!"

Ben remains defiant before he says," Don't act like our deaths are written in stone! I should warn you that those that have underestimated me in the past find that they regret it!"

Genesis grasps his free hand tightly before harshly responding with," More of your boasts. Such foolish talk is beginning to get annoying! It's time I bring down your curtain in a final display of the difference between us!"

Ben then readies himself before he says," Sorry, but my show is not ending any time soon!"

With that, Ben tries a horizontal slash to break Genesis's guard, but the man with the red rapier grabs Ben's Star Sword from the hilt with his hand before hitting Ben hard with a powerful right kick to the chest that sends Ben flying! Cloud does not waste any time in going to attack and performs his level three limit break Meteor Rain attack. He tries to blast Genesis with a barrage of meteors, but Genesis just waves his hand to bat them all away in a near effortless fashion! The new Inquisitor of Sithantos just waves his hand before saying,"

No matter what you try Cloud, you will not win. If you accept your defeat, then I promise to make your death painless!"

Cloud glares back at the man with the red jacket before he says," You don't really think that's going to happen, do you?"

Genesis looks bored again before he responds with," I suppose not. Oh well, it does not matter, as soon you will all be dead and your magic energy will be presented to Xehamaru for whatever use it will bring to him."

Ben groans before he snaps back with," Sorry, but that's not going to happen!"

Genesis sees Ben breathing hard before he says," Oh, you're not dead yet? At least you are amusing for a fool. Despite this, no matter how big your dreams are, you cannot defeat me merely by wishing for it!"

Ben starts to focus before he says," I will show you that I have more than just dreams in my bag of tricks! Shinryukenha!"

Genesis is shocked to see Ben's aura flare up before he gets on guard and says," What is this? Such a fiery passion!"

Genesis is shocked to see Ben fire his best energy attack at him! However, instead of being worried, Genesis just flexes his magic aura before going to slash Ben's attack in half! The blast breaks off and hits part of the cave. Ben looks pained at seeing his attack fail to land his mark before he blinks and says," No way!"

Doug looks uneasy before he says," He sliced one of Ben's attacks like it was cookie dough!"

James grasps his bow tightly before stating," This is getting bad, Genesis seems to outclass us all and even still, his power is nothing compared to Xehamaru!"

Genesis looks amused before he says," You're not just random trash, I will give you that. However, my already superior power has become totally beyond you clowns, thanks to Xehamaru's gift.

Let me put it this way, your power might be enough to fill a lake, but my magic energy is enough to fill all the oceans in this planet! I am tired of this. I gave you all enough chances to match my power, but now it's time to end our time together!"

Ben wipes some sweat off his forehead before he tensely says," No, I refuse to let it end like this!"

Genesis snickers at this before he says," You keep yapping on like a parrot."

Ben refuses to back down before he snaps back with," That's because it's something that I will make happen! I, Ben Auro, will fulfill my destiny to become the greatest Enji Knight and save the universe from the supreme evil!"

Genesis then chuckles before he cynically says," Ah hope, the biggest lie that deludes us all. However, its twin brother despair is one of the major food groups of darkness! Yet, while hope is something that only becomes farther and farther away, despair becomes a much more constant factor. This is why, in the end, the dark side is the strongest side! The light is what everyone seeks, but ultimately, darkness is all that awaits us all!"

Doug rolls his eyes before curtly saying," Enough of your rambling, your face is long overdue for a date with the nice hard ground!"

Wyrmmon blows some smoke out of his nostrils before saying," The Boss is right. Your kind of talk is nonsense! We will stop you and Xehamaru!"

Genesis looks bored before he says," Enough of your nonsense. I think it's about time we bring this futile struggle of you all to its end!"

Wyrmmon narrows his eyes before he says," That's it, this is no time to hold back, so time to bring out the big guns! Wyrmmon Digivole to, Geno Wyrmmon!"

Genesis sees Ben's digimon pal complete his transformation before he says," What kind of monster is that? Not too bad, but even this will not save you!"

Ben grins before he responds with," Let's test that theory of yours, shall we?"

Cloud then gets ready to strike once more before he says," Everyone, attack now!"

Geno-Wyrmmon roars before he responds with," Right! Let's see you laugh at this, Striking Crusher Claw!"

Genesis sees the large metallic dragon preparing to smash down on his foe before he dramatically says," Heh! You just keep coming, but I can do this all day!"

Geno-Wyrmmon lunges at Genesis with his blade arm and collides right in to its target! However, even though the ultimate level Digimon is three times the size of his opponent he is unable to overpower Genesis! As Genesis keeps the angry digimon at bay he defiantly states,"

No matter what tricks you pull, it cannot defeat me! I think it's time put an end to this fun for real!"

Ben then runs up from the right before he powers up and says," Funny, that was what I was just going to say! Shining Flare Slash!"

Genesis eyes Ben charging for him before he says," You should be more careful, otherwise you might end up killing each other!"

Geno-Wyrmmon tries to plow through Genesis before he says," What are you planning, smart guy? Uh oh! AHH!"

Ben sees his target move suddenly before he winces and says," Not this way, Gah! "

As Ben charged at Genesis from behind, the winged warrior broke out of his deadlock to fly above the two and used his magic energy to "push" the Digimon right into Ben, sending them both through a boulder! As Geno-Wyrmmon gets back up he shakes some rocks off his head and says," Sorry about that boss, I must have slipped."

Ben coughs a bit before he shrugs and says," Don't worry about it, it's that Genesis' fault. He has lots of tricks up his sleeves, but it will take more than a few tricks to get rid of me!"

Genesis looks entertained before he cockily says," Just a few tricks, you say? I am sorry I am not exciting you enough! I promise this will scare you before you die!"

With that, Genesis uses his power to lift large chunks of rocks around him, including sharp stalagmites , and hurls them all at Ben and co! As Ben manages to slash through a few incoming rocks and says," Great, now I made him fight harder!"

Cloud then says," Careful Ben, we don't what to make him attack even more dangerously! "

With that, Ben and Cloud make quick work of the rocks being hurled at them, while Doug and Geno-Wyrmmon do the same with their fist and claws. However, that was just what Genesis wanted them to do! All of a sudden his energy spikes up before he gleefully says," Heh, thanks, now you're right open for this!"

James suddenly hears something before he says," Watch out! "

Just as the Enji destroy most of the rocks hurled their way, Genesis uses that that as an opening to fire a storm of fireballs at the group! Doug just manages to avoid his left leg being burnt before he says;" It's just one thing after another!"

Cloud bats away a few fire balls before he says;" We have to put a stop to this."

Ben just barley avoids the blasts before he says," Right, man, I do not want to use all my energy, or I will be worn out before we get to Xehamaru! Well, at least his aim is not too great!"

Genesis then ascends above his enemies before he says," Heh, you just showed that you cannot comprehend my power! I guess then, that this will be the last thing you learned in this world!"

Ben remains uneasy before he says," What do you mean?"

James sees his enemy's magic starting to swerve around before he gasps and says," Watch out Ben, the fireballs he threw are homing in! "

Ben suddenly feels hotter before he says," Huh, no, I was careless!"

Ben is shocked to find that all the fireballs Genesis fired at the group missed on purpose to surround Ben! He tries to jump out of the way, but it's too late, as they all blast into him, causing a big inferno! Geno-Wyrmmon hears Ben cry out before he says," Boss!"

Genesis just laughs and says," Tsk, another fool whose dreams just went down in flames!"

Cloud looks furious as he snaps out with," Genesis, you're not getting away with this!"

Ben all of a sudden laughs before he says," Hey, why is everyone talking like I am dead already?"

Doug looks shocked before he looks around and says," Ben!"

Genesis looks at the dwindling fire before he says," Impossible! "

Everyone sees that as the smoke clears, Ben is still standing, if a little crispy. At the last moment, Ben sent up a shield spell to soften the blow, but even so he still got hit hard as showed by the burn marks on his arms! Ben tugs his collar a bit before he says," Ah, I think I would prefer not to go through that attack again!"

Genesis looks outraged before he angrily says," Why do you still stand? Haven't you realized how futile it is to resist?"

Ben grins before he responds with," Call me a broken record, but like I said before, a true hero does not give up, no matter what!"

Genesis just gets outraged at this before he grinds out," Such idiocy! Why do you fight for those that only fear you?"

Cloud takes a deep breath before he says,"We fight for many things Genesis. The Enji knights exist to protect the universe from those that want to do what they want at the expense of others. We fight for justice and all that. And the last reason is that we fight to defend each other!"

Genesis looks at Cloud with disgust before he responds with a venomous," You're all hopeless. You Enji are serving a lie, but you are all too stubborn to realize it!"

Ben just points the Star Sword at his enemy and says," I rather fight for a lie, than have the truth mean the end of all worlds!"

Genesis suddenly looks deadly serious before he says," So be it. This will be the finale! Wait, what is this? No, it can't be!"

Doug sees Genesis feel something that makes him look winded before he says," Huh, what happened? "

This time is when Weiss was killed by the others, and Genesis is shocked to realize it! James suddenly starts to realize what is going on before he turns to his friend and says,"

Don't you sense it Doug? A major power has just vanished."

Cloud looks relived before he adds," It seems like Squall and the others were able to finish off Weiss for good this time."

Ben looks happy and says," Alright! I knew they could do it!"

Genesis's shock quickly transforms to outrage before he furiously yells out," No! Weiss should not have been beaten by the likes of them! He was the only family I had; now I will avenge him with all of your blood!"

Ben braces himself before he quips back with," Weiss is gone and soon you will be too, Genesis! You guys dug your own grave with this one!"

Genesis has his dark aura consume the entire area before he says," Ignorant little simpleton! I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore! Prepare for your eternal slumber!"

With that, Genesis begins to power up even farther, as he points his rapier in the air! As he does, a massive amount of energy begins to form around it. In addition, a sort of magic circle appears in the ceiling. Cloud grimaces at this site before saying," The power he is releasing is enough to blow up half the planet! Are you trying to kill yourself as well?"

Genesis looks manic before stating," I am no amateur, Cloud! I can condense the power to reduce the radius of damage. However, that means that anything caught in the blast will not have even an atom left!"

Doug grins before he says," I guess, then we will just stop you before you can blast us!"

Genesis has his free hand glow black before he says," Sorry, but there will be no stopping this, I will make sure of it!"

Genesis sees everyone about to attack him and casts a spell to paralyze everyone! Doug tries to attack but can't move before he angrily states," What did he do now?"

Geno-Wyrmmon just grows before he says," I can't move!"

Cloud looks tense before he says," He must have cast a binding spell, and it's a strong one!"

Ben can't even move an inch before he says," Ah, got to break out of this!"

Genesis grins before he flatly saying," It's no use, by the time you have gotten the power to break out of that, you will be in the next realm! And now, hero from the stars, thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief-and your peaceful slumber! Watch, Cloud, as I show you what's in store for you all with this little farewell present I have! Apocalypse!"

Ben sees his enemy form a red magical glyph before he closes his eyes and says," Can't let it end like this! Have to time this right!"

Cloud sees the massive amount of energy coming before he shouts out,"No!

At the same time Geno-Wyrmmon says,"Boss!"

To the dismay of Cloud and the others, Genesis fires an extremely deadly spell that surpasses even the Ultima spell in power! Ben tries to get free, but can't before he is consumed by the massive energy attack that engulfs the entire area!

The blast is so big that it goes through the entire upper part of the crater! When the blast is gone, the sky can be seen above, but Ben is nowhere in sight!"

Doug can only blink before he says," I can't see him anywhere!"

James starts to look mortified before he says," The whole area was demolished, and I can't sense his magic energy!"

Genesis looks confident before he responds with," Don't bother trying to grasp any straws of hope; your star pupil is dead!"

Cloud then looks enraged before he says," You monster! You're not going to get away with this!

Genesis sees Cloud power up once more and is unfazed before he says," Your story shall be told, your sacrifice and the world's end. Like wind that blows over the secret water surface, gently and certainly. Heh, he was an ideal warrior, but even a noble fool who defends a sinful world must be taken care of in order to create paradise!"

Doug looks like he is on the verge of snapping before he says," Your messed up, you twisted freak! I'm going to make you pay for what you did to our buddy!"

Genesis looks condescending before he says," Don't worry, soon you will see him again. "With that, he waves his hands and energy swords appear around him! He then glares at Cloud before he says," You may have beaten Sephiroth, Cloud, but you will die by my hand!"

Before Genesis can follow through with his attack all of a sudden a voice firmly shouts," The only one that is going to die is you!"

Genesis suddenly looks to the right before he says," What the, GAH! "

Genesis is wondering if his ears are playing tricks on him, when all of a sudden the Star Sword swings by and slashes into his shoulder! As Genesis recoils in pain, he sees that the blade then boomerangs back into the hand of Ben! Geno-Wyrmmon looks excited at seeing Ben landing on the ground before he eagerly says," Boss!"

Cloud sees his apprentice looking ready to continue fighting before he smirks and says," Ben, you made it somehow. Good work!"

Ben nods and says," Thanks, Cloud Sensei! Man, today is full of close ones, and its not even over yet!"

Genesis looks flabbergasted before he says," This cannot be, I hit you for sure and every particle in the entire area was destroyed!"

Ben shrugs before responding with," Oh, you hit me alright, luckily for me that was not the real me."

Genesis blinks for a second before he says," What?"

Ben looks to where he was presumed to be vaporized before he says," Before, when you hit me with that barrage of fireballs, I knew it would take more than a head on attack, to win this, so while the smoke was hiding me, I created a shadow clone to cover for me, so I could wait for my opening! I have to admit that if that attack hit me for real, I would be as dead as the clone. Good thing I made you waste it!"

Genesis looks viciously at the welder of the Star Sword before he says," Grr, that was some trick you pulled there. Ben Auro, you're pretty crafty. Your only mistake was to think I had reached my limit! I will not tire so easily. This time you will not come back! Apoc, Gah! What's happening?"

To Genesis' horror, as he prepares to charge up for another attack, he suddenly feels weak and lands on the ground. He then sees that the cursed seal has vanished! With his power weakened, Cloud and the others break out of their binding spells! Genesis can feel his body getting more pained by the second before he clutches his right shoulder and says," No! Xehamaru did not say the power would run out so fast!"

Ben takes a relived breath before he says," Heh, it's good to know bad guys have bad luck too."

Cloud looks relived before he says," Looks like your gamble failed you Genesis, and now it's over!"

Genesis glances back at his enemies before bitterly lashing out with," It's not over yet! Even without the curse seal, I will still crush you all!"

Ben rolls his eyes at this before saying," Enough playing around, we have a ritual to ruin!"

Cloud grasps the First Sword tightly before he says," Right, Xehamaru is not going to bring back this planet's greatest nightmare back, not if I have anything to say about it."

Genesis then chuckles darkly and grasps his hand before he says," Why worry about Sephiroth, when you're already looking at your greatest opponent!"

Ben starts charging at the egotistical man before he shouts out," Enough of your games, I want to wrap things up, so I can have a good dinner tonight!"

Genesis then has his hand glow again before he shouts out," Silence!"

Ben then looks determined before he says," Time to test out a new attack, Sonic Burst!"

Genesis fires a fire blast at Ben, but Ben uses a burst of speed to avoid it, before going right for Genesis! Using the power of the Star Sword to enhance his speed, he then performs five critical slashes at Genesis in a matter of seconds! The attack hits home and Genesis is clutching his chest. Ben just lands back on the ground before he chuckles and says," Alright, no time to perfect a move than the present!"

Doug just laughs at this and says," Nice one!"

Genesis staggers back he sees his vision is blurry before he says," My power must still be unstable. This does not matter, no matter what; it's too late for you all!"

Cloud then raises his sword and says," I don't give up so easily; attack him now, while he is weak!"

Genesis sees the Enji Captain coming for him before he says," You think I will let you go!"

As the others spread out Doug grins and says," No, but I will make you move! Ready, James?"

James aims right for his target and says," Right, time to end this! "

James fires a barrage of energy arrows at Genesis, but the foe dodges them by flying into the air, however that is what Doug is waiting for! The marital artist looks eager before he says," Alright, it's time you got taught a lesson for trying to mess with us!"

Genesis widens his eyes before he says," How did he?"

Doug grins and says," Don't worry, it's on the house! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

Before Genesis can counter, he is hit by a furious barrage of powerful kicks that hits Genesis hard! Doug ends the combo with a rising uppercut that sends Genesis even higher into the air! Doug takes pleasure at seeing the man go flying before he yells and says," And he is out of there!"

Genesis feels the air out of his lungs before he gasps and says," No, my destiny will not end like this!"

Cloud then suddenly uses an enhanced jump to get above Genesis," Sorry, but we are in a hurry so this is goodbye!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then gets to the right side of the twisted First Class SOLDIER and growls out," This will put you down, Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Genesis realizes what's happening before he says," No! I won't allow this to end this way! AHH!"

Before Genesis can get out of the momentum from Doug's attack, both Cloud and Geno-Wyrmmon fire their best energy attacks into Genesis! The winged warrior cannot muster the power to break free and he is blasted into the depths of the planet, before everyone sees a big explosion! It's not clear if that attack killed Genesis, but it's certain that he is out for the count. Ben sees the extend of the blast radius before he laughs and says,"Nice combo, guys! Looks like we got him!"

Cloud nods and responds with," It was because you gave him that injury in the first place that we were able to catch him off guard, Ben. I must say you've gotten pretty good at pulling off sneak attacks!"

Ben beams with happiness at hearing the remark before he tries to play it off as cool and says," Oh, it's nothing much, I just take what I've learned and mix it to my own use. So, is Genesis dead?"

Cloud looks at where Genesis went before he sighs and says," I am not sure, in any case I cannot sense his magic energy, so at the least he is no longer holding us back."

Doug looks content before he says," Oh yeah, that will teach him to mess with Squad 7!"

James gets some dirt off his outfit before he responds with," Heh, at least we have one less problem to worry about."

Cloud looks back at the other direction before he looks driven," Right, whether or not Genesis is dead can be dealt with later. Now it's time to stop what we came to stop. Huh?"

At that moment, Cloud and the others feel a large tremor, as dark energy comes from the depths of the crater! Ben can almost hear something that sounds like wailing voices before he gulps and says," That's not something you see everyday."

Cloud looks bitter before he says," That can only be Xehamaru! He must almost be ready to revive Sephiroth! Come on guys, we can't afford to waste any more time!"

Ben looks determined as he says," Don't worry, Cloud Sensei, this time Xehamaru won't be doing as he pleases!"

Cloud then remembers the last time he ran down this path before he firmly says," Sephiroth, you'll never again become anything more than a memory. I'll make sure of it! "

* * *

With that, squad 7 steps up the pace as they rush to stop Xehamaru. Speaking about the lord of Sithantos, as all this intense fighting has been raging on, he still is in the process of his ritual to bring back Sephiroth. After all this time and no results he is getting a little annoyed. After hearing another explosion and seeing Denzel looking afraid before he gives a irritated snicker and says,"

All those Enji are buzzing around like insects. No matter how much they struggle, their defiance is useless! Very soon they will have a powerful new inquisitor to deal with! That is, if the energy will ever form! It should not be taking nearly as long as this, even with the unique attributes of the Life-Stream!"

The dark lord then narrows his eyes before he chuckles and says," Yes, now it's without any doubt, something is interfering! I do not detect any other magic energy in this room, though. Even a Celestial being would have some trace to it. Unless, of course! Well, even in death you're quite the stubborn one, Miss Last of the Cetra! You have overstepped your bounds. Sadly, this time you must be utterly destroyed!

Do not think after all I have learned it will be a difficulty to take care of annoying spirits!" All of a sudden Xehamaru unleashes a wave of red lighting that wraps around the life stream, causing a female voice to cry out with." Ahh!"

Aeris is realizing the hard way that after finally realizing what is causing him problems, Xehamaru is showing that his magic can even affect souls and spirits! Aeris's spirit is hit from the blast ,and Xehamaru now sees her spirit energy. Aeris sees that the dark lord is eyeing her ethereal presence keenly before she gasps and says," No! No matter what, I will not allow you to bring back Sephiroth to this world! This planet has suffered so much already. I will not let you bring even more darkness into it!"

Xehamaru just chuckles cruelly at this before he wryly responds with," How noble, even as nothing more than the will of the life-stream, you still are so compassionate about the feeble people of this world. I know about your case from a report in the Enji archives. Even I will admit it's a little touching. However, you are naïve to think a mere spirit can stand in my way! It is adorable at how foolish your acting to think you can stop destiny. All you will accomplish is being totally destroyed!"

Aeris remains defiant before she says," Xehamaru, you think the power of darkness is unmatchable, but you're wrong. The light of hope will shine through the darkness no matter how much enshrouds it."

Denzel sees Aeris and looks in awe at the beauty and courage of the women before he turns to Xehamaru and says," Master, she is harmless to us really, are you sure you have to destroy her?"

Xehamaru bats a eye in the young man's direction before he laughs madly and says," Well I do hate destroying things that are works of art, but if she refuses to stand in my way, she must be removed from my path! After all, you want your parents back right Denzel; you want the world that will bring you happiness right? "

Denzel looks troubled before he says," Um, right. "

Aeris then looks determined before she floats up and says," Don't listen to him! Even if your parents were to be revived it would never be how it use to be if you fallow him! His heart is one of pure evil, he only wants you to, Ahh!"

Xehamaru then blasts Aeris's spirit form again, and this time she is blasted out of the way! The leader of Sithantos then unleashes a wave of energy to pin her before he hisses out," Really now, you think you know the boy? I think you overstepped your bounds once more my dear Cetra ghost! So just stay silent and watch the new order take form!"

Almost the instant Aeris is forced back Xehamaru can sense a large power and he licks his lips with excitement before he looks at the phantom abstainer and says," Don't bother trying to make me doubt that darkness. Many before you have tried to prove me wrong, and now they are all nothing but dust! For someone who does not even have a body, you do not seem to realize just how outclassed you are, miss flower girl!

Ah, yes, now that you're not in the way, I already can sense a vast darkness approaching. Good, Sephiroth indeed has a strong will; you could barely hold him off, could you? You must be lonely, Aeris, a lone spirit that watches over the whole world. Let me grant you peace, and release you from this unfair burden."

The pale man is about to unleash a spell before a loud voice then shouts out," Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru indeed cranes his neck to the right before he raises a eyebrow and says," Huh? Well, what do we have here?"

Xehamaru fully turns around seeing expecting to see Enji knights, but instead sees the soul of the now dead, Dozel Zabi! The recently deceased Rear Admiral of the Zeon army just looks around before he barks out," Xehamaru! What is going on?"

Xehamaru just looks amused before he playfully says," My poor friend Dozel, it looks like you've gone and got yourself killed!"

Dozel looks disillusioned before he tensely responds with," But if that is the case, then why can I see you now? Is this hell?"

Xehamaru just crosses his arms and says," Don't be absurd, really, as if I would die! It's simply because on this world you don't go straight to heaven or hell, you become part of the planet first."

Dozel then grins and says," That's good!"

Xehamaru shrugs and says," Why?"

Dozel floats closer before he frantically says," You can bring back people from the dead right? Quick, there still might be a chance for me!"

Xehamaru closes his eyes before firmly responding with," Sorry, but that is not possible."

Dozel has his face freeze before he shouts out with," What?"

Xehamaru just turns around before harshly saying," I already am in the middle of a ritual to bring back Sephiroth and with the Enji about to arrive any minute, I cannot afford to waste time on a greedy idiot like you!"

Dozel looks as red as a ghost can before he bellows out," Xehamaru, you rat! You dare betray Zeon!"

Xehamaru forms a wide cruel grin before he says," Your sham of an empire will soon no longer be needed. Besides, I am sure Weil would just kill you anyway, so I am doing you a favor! In fact, maybe you can help me one last time; I will speed up the rebirth process by adding your soul to the sacrifices! It seems a filthy swine like you can even be useful. And now, goodbye forever, Dozel Zabi!"

Dozel sees his former allies eyes glow before he grimaces and says," You won't get away with this you traitor, my brother will destroy you! AHH!

With that, Xehamaru extends his hand and with a ring of dark energy shatters the soul of Dozel, before taking its energy and throwing it to where the cage of ever more terrified people are being held! Xehamaru just laughs at the man's scream before he says," Heh, Hahaha! Now that the little detour is out of the way, let's finish this! I can sense the dark energy is beginning to gather, it's time!"

Aeris struggles to break free of her magical restraints before she screams out," No!"

Xehamaru then has his dark aura surge around the area, before the life stream begins to swirl upwards like a tornado of souls! The dark master then looks victorious before he says," Nothing can stop it now!"

The former Enji is about to cast a spell before Cloud suddenly shouts out," Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru angrily glances behind him before he says," Oh, who is it now? Oh, I see it's for real, this time!"

Xehamaru turns around and sees before him squad 7! A few seconds later Squall and the others arrive as well! Xehamaru sees the many Enji all getting ready to fight before he just chuckles and dryly says," My, it would seem I put too much faith in Weiss and Genesis, oh well, I should have known not to trust them to get the job done! So, Enji Knights, have you come to watch as I prevail over you maggots? Ah Cloud, I see you are here as well. Excellent, I am sure Sephiroth will be happy to see you again when I resurrect him in a few moments!"

Cloud just looks even more determined before he says," It's over Xehamaru! There is no way I am going to let you go through with this!"

Xehamaru looks even more psychotic as he widens his eyes and cockily says," Oh, come now, Cloud, there is no reason to be so stubborn. I know you and Sephiroth had your differences, but he is the ideal warrior for the order of Sithantos! Besides, it's not like your defiance matters to me in the slightest!"

Ben sees the horrified hostages behind there abductor before he angrily says," You think this is a game, Xehamaru? So many people have died because of you already!"

Xehamaru glances at Ben and says," Ah, so the clown with the Star Sword is here too? Good, I was planning on taking what is rightfully mine at some point! Oh believe me clown; many more will die before the era of darkness comes to pass! "

Ben then has his energy explode before he shouts out," I've had it with you! You're not going to kill any more people for your crazy plan!"

Xehamaru crosses his arms before dark energy surges around him and he narrows his eyes," Tsk, after all this time you still understand nothing! The path of the dark side is the only true path for this universe! I will not let inferior beings like you get in the way of what must be done!"

Zidane gets ready before he chuckles and says," You're crazy, we have you way outnumbered!"

Xehamaru looks at the terrified Denzel before he snickers and says," Bah, no matter how many of you Enji maggots come at me, it is meaningless. True my side has lost more pieces today then I would have liked, but the most powerful piece still remains and that's what will clinched today's shadow game. Only Grand Master Myers, and perhaps his son Kira, can compare to me. All of your pitiful powers combined are nothing compared to the power I posses!"

Ben sees Xehamaru give another murderous look before he tenses up and says," Maybe, but it's better than just watching you do as you please! I will stop you, no matter what! No one on this world wants you to succeed, and we will give the people what we want!"

Xehamaru just sighs before he responds with," Oh don't be presumptuous nitwit, I think there are a few people around that want me to win. After all, I would hardly have got this far without my faithful supporters!"

Cloud then at last sees Denzel trying to hide behind a rock before he grimaces and says," No, Denzel? Why, how could you still betray us, and aid Xehamaru? Do you even know what you're doing? "

Denzel looks bitter before he snaps back and says," Shut up Cloud, you don't know anything! I just want my family back, my REAL family! You left me to rot, this whole world did! That's why I will gladly do whatever it takes to help Sithantos; they will give me what I really want!"

Ben rolls his eyes before flatly saying," So you want to be an evil selfish punk huh? Because if you go through with this that's what you're going to get! Come on, you think a man who is planning to ruin a world is going to stick to his word! Open your eyes!"

Denzel then freaks out before he yells and says," SHUT UP! He will help me, because I am a loyal useful Sithantos follower! I don't care about good and evil anymore, all that matters is who has the power. As long as I have power, I can be happy. All of you Enji talk about harmony when it's all a lie, we are all out for our selves, and I'll make sure I am on the winning side!"

Xehamaru just laughs at seeing Cloud's dismay before he gleefully says," Well, looks like the man knows the truth eh Cloud? Yes, all of those who seek salvation will find it, while those that defy the darkness will only get a miserable death! Now then you insolent fools, it's about time your feeble light is wiped out! But first, time for a new Inquisitor to arise!"

Cloud powers up before he says," Not going to happen."

Ben gets in to a fighting stance before he says," Right, at the very least we are not going to give you the time you need to pull of the ritual!"

All of a sudden the Enji hear Lloyd shout out," Hey Ben!"

Ben then eagerly turns to the upper right to see his friend before he says," Lloyd? Oh and Kratos too!"

Xehamaru sees more Enji arrive before he sighs and says," What is it now?"

Ben and the others see Lloyd and Kratos make their entrance from another part of the cavern before a relived Lloyd says," Hey, looks like we made it in time!"

Kratos looks around before he calmly says," Sorry for the delay, it seems they did not want us to get here very badly."

Xehamaru hisses before spewing out," Bah, you Enji are popping up like some kind of a flea! But, it changes nothing. You shall perish all the same! Still, it is getting a little crowded in here. Necrocalcous, come forth and destroy those that oppose your master!"

Cloud sees the room darken before he tensely says," No, not now! "

Xehamaru waves his hand and darkness breaks out by the aura around him, until in a few seconds the entire room is covered with various Necrocalcous! Cloud at once sees a pack of hostile eyes glaring at him before he says," Damn it, of all the times!"

Xehamaru flicks his cape back before dramatically saying," That should do the trick, destroy them!"

Ben is in no time for games and just charges at the nearest monster before he says," Get out of the way!"

Cloud sees Ben ready to slash through a dark monster before he sighs and says," Forget them! Just do whatever you can to stop Xehamaru!"

Doug sees a Necrocalcous get right in front of him before he swears and says," I'm trying, but they are sure being good at getting in the way this time!"

With that, Xehamaru snaps his finger and his whole horde of Necrocalcous go on the attack! The Enji go all out to make quick work of them, but for everyone destroyed, another two come from the ground! Vincent shoots the head off of a flying demonic being before he says," Damn it, they are relentless."

Squall slashes through his nearest attacker before he sees he is all ready surrounded and says," They are not too hard to deal with, but it does not matter because if we can't get through to Xehamaru, it's all over!"

Cloud feels the dark energy in the room getting even more dense before he says," No! There has to be some way!"

Xehamaru laughs viciously at hearing this before he says," There is not! All you can do is watch as your nightmare is reborn, for insult to injury I will absorb the spirit of this silly flower girl here!"

Cloud looks confused for a moment, before his confusion turns to horror and he says," What are you talking about, no it can't be! Aeris! Is that really you?"

Ben sees that there is indeed a transparent beautiful looking women being struck by dark magic before he hesitates and says," Watch out Cloud Sensei, he might be using an illusion."

Xehamaru bares his fangs before saying," Nice idea, but not this time. This foolish spirit thought she could stop me! And for that, I am going to add her soul to the group of sacrifices!"

Aeris sees her old friend looking on in horror before saying," Cloud! If you have to hear me, you have to stop him!"

Cloud's anger then explodes before he shouts out," Xehamaru! I am going to make you pay for even daring to threaten her!"

Xehamaru is undaunted before he says," Touchy for a dead girl, despite your anger I think I will do it any way just to make you suffer! Enough of this, it's time! Vengeful spirit of darkness, you no longer will roam endlessly. Be reborn to serve at my side!"

With that, the darkness beneath the life-stream seems to hear Xehamaru's words and hovers around him like a brutal whirlwind of souls. Denzel sees the dark energy surge before he sees Aeris 's spirit look at him and says," Your, Marlene's friend right? Denzel, do you really think your parents would want to live in an order of misery? I can see your suffering, but please, look in to your heart and think of what you truly want."

Xehamaru is too busy preparing his spell to see how conflicted Denzel is as he takes out another Cursed Seal of Necrocalcous Crystal and throws it into the darkness! As the visage of a coffin starts to appear and Xehamaru laughs madly before he then says," Yes, yes! Now you hapless sacrifices, time to serve your purpose! With this energy I bring back the warrior of darkness. One whose hate shifted the very world, the soldier who's blade cuts through the fabric of reality, your legacy continues now! I summon you, Sephiroth! Edo L,"

Ben sees that the hostages are about to be torn to shreds by the rising dark energy before his determination peaks and he shouts," NO! I am not going to let you kill more innocent people! I am the one who will save the universe from darkness, and that means you! Shinryukenha!"

Xehamaru sees Ben preparing to fire right at his spell before he furiously shouts," What ado you think your doing! NO!"

Ben goes all out and puts the majority of his power into his energy wave attack and fires it at Xehamaru before he can kill the sacrifices! Xehamaru prepares a counter spell while saying," You can't save anyone, submit to fate Ben Auro! Huh? "

Xehamaru was about to counter Ben's attack with his own energy attack but suddenly Denzel tackles the caped man to the right while saying," NO! I can't let you make anyone else like me!"

Since Xehamaru was putting all of his focus on his counter spell the startled leader of Sithantos is pushed just enough for his spell to miss its target! As that happens a Necrocalcous Belrogas tries to get in the way of Ben's energy attack, but the massive blast goes right through it before hitting the crystal that was about to take form!

It hits dead on and causes a massive explosion! When the smoke clears, the people are still there, but the darkness that was Sephiroth's essence isn't! Ben was able to do it! Cloud sees that there is no extra arrivals before he chuckles and says," Ben, you did it!"

Doug yells out before he says," You nailed it buddy!"

Ben takes a bunch of swallow breaths before he says;" I saved them, good."

Cloud takes a sigh of relief before he says," Sephiroth won't be coming back, as I hoped; he will still be a memory."

Xehamaru is frozen for a few seconds before he glares at Ben and grasps his fists tightly before hesoftly says," You worthless maggot, look at what you did,

LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY RITUAL, YOU WORTHLESS INFERIOR BEINGS!"

He then quickly glares at Denzel giving a monstrous hateful face that makes the young man feel like death is all ready knocking for him before his former master menacingly says," Denzel, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! I thought you were smarter, but I overestimated you. A pity, you could have saw your parents but now you're just a powerless stupid ant, who will suffer with the rest!"

Denzel just steps back and says," Even, even if you brought them back like you said, I would not want to live in a world like this! I was wrong, desperate but wrong! My want my parents back more then anything, but I don't want them back as slaves to a insane cult! I saw the eyes of those people , those parents and there kids! No matter how bad I want my folks back, I can't just kill others to do it, its not right!"

The former apprentice of the Grand Master gives the brave turncoat a look with such cold that Denzel can nearly feel his blood freezing. Xehamaru just extends his right hand before sharply saying," Worthless trash, in the end your just a weakling who is to much of a slave to his heart to grasp the strength to get what you want! BUT, if what is that's how you think, THEN DIE!"

The dark lord instantly unleashes an energy flare, but as quick as it is Cloud is quicker and flash steps in front of Denzel just in time to take the blast! While Cloud winces in pain he just glares at his enemy and says," Your not touching him Xehamaru! Pout all you want but he is a better man then you! Tough luck , you're through having your way!"

With that, a furious Xehamaru just unleashes a chilling yell and has his energy explode and it's clear he is not amused as he powers up so much that the Necrocalcous near him shatter and whole chunks of the craven are destroyed just from touching his aura! It's thanks to Xehamaru's own cage that the sacrifices are not killed in an instant!

James sees just how much raw darkness is swirling around the area before he says," Well, we stopped Sephiroth from coming back, now we just have to find a way to not get killed!"

Doug chuckles tensely before he says," Man, he is even more powerful than last time!"

Cloud sighs and says," Well, at least we have only one unimaginable powerful opponent to face."

Xehamaru then tilts his head to the right and has a sadistic grin form before he sardonically says," Defiant to the end! Before I was just going to kill you fast, relatively fast. But now, because you could not know your place, I will make you all suffer beyond your worst nightmares!"

Ben stands his ground before he has the Star Sword shine and he says," I do not care how bad this looks, I won't give up!"

Xehamaru then ascends to the air before he says," This vain struggle of yours ends now, Enji scum! Since this planet no longer has any use for the cause of Sithantos, once I find the key fragment I will simply destroy this planet and take the energy from it to fuel my new era! Now, prepare to feel the full fury of the dark side!

Xehamaru takes out his dual-edged sword and it glows with darkness before he creates a powerful shock wave! As they are blown back, he right away tries to blast them all with powerful red lighting! Ben can barley fend off his enemies magic before he says,"

I forgot just how powerful Xehamaru was, and now he is mad!"

Zidane feels more than a few burning sensations before he then says," Man, I hate to say this, but I wish Ezan was with us. We need all the help we can get against this guy!"

Senel nods and says," Where is he anyway?"

Squall shrugs and answers with," He must be facing that Duskmon minion. No point focusing on what we cannot change. Just keep your eyes on Xehamaru!"

Cloud nods and says," This might be hard, but if we work together I know we can get past this! Denzel, run now, and get the hostages out of here before he tries to use them as offerings again!" Denzel looks ashamed before he looks down and just says," Cloud, I, I."

To his shock Cloud just nods and says," Denzel, it's ok, I know it's my fault for not being there as much as I should have. I make no excuses, but please just trust me when I say I'll do my best to make it right when this is over. "

Denzel just has his face shift from being ashamed to teary eyed before he bails his fists up tightly and says," Right, I believe you Cloud. Please, please win! You guys have to win!"

Cloud then looks confident before he says," Oh we will, trust me."

With that Denzel at once helps the former captures escape. A furious Xehamaru unleashes a barrage of spells at them but the Enji show how determined they are to stop him and manage to keep his attacks away even at the expense at taking some blows themselves! Xehamaru sees his sacrifices are now out of his site before he just sighs and says," You act like this changes anything. Hardly, when I slather you all like the worthless bugs you are Ill just resuming reaping their souls for their proper purpose! "

Ben looks resolute as he says," I think it's time you are forced to realize you're not as great as you think you are Xehamaru! That's it, now's the time to show my claim that the greatest hero is for real."

Xehamaru just glares at Ben with twin eyes of raw malice and murderously says," That pitiful hope that makes you think you stand a chance, yet, I think ill crush that foolish flame of yours right now. Yes, that hope of yours, the hope all of you have for your futures, it will be a great sensation to see the pain you all have when I crush your hopes, your resolve, and your lives! Enough games, you will all pay for your lack of vision! Now submit!"

Cloud does not want to let his enemy have any more control over the sick game he has been hosting and starts the fight by taking out another sword and charging at Xehamaru, but the lord of Sithantos just laughs before sinking into the wall. A split second later he reappears out of the wall above Cloud to fire a powerful blast of lightening at Cloud! As Cloud falls to the ground, everyone realizes just what they are in for. The battle to decide the fate of the world of Cetra begins. The Spirit of Aeris watches helplessly above as Cloud is slashed before he can react and winces before saying,"

Oh, Cloud, everyone, I wish I could help you. But I do not have the power I need anymore. I feel so useless."

All of a sudden a calm female voice echoes out," Do you truly want to help the Enji Knights, last of the Cetra?"

Aeris looks startled and looks around before saying," Huh, who said that?

The same voice merely continues with," Like you, I have been watching over this world. The only difference is that I have been observing this world for a much longer time, from a much farther place. If you truly want to help your friends I might have a way."

The sprit of the flower girl hears Xehamaru's crazed laughter echo across the area before she just looks below at the life stream and says," Please, I will do whatever it is, but please help me if you can! I can't stand just sitting here watching them all get hurt! "

* * *

As Aries and the other spirit watch the battle between light and darkness heat up, let's check up on what Ezan is up to. This whole time he has still been struggling against the powerful Velgmon. The dark Digimon has stayed in the air since he Digivole and Ezan cannot hit him so easily , after all even the number one rookie has not mastered the fly spell just yet. And even though Velgmon has gotten much bigger he is still as fast as when he was Duskmon! Ezan is struggling to find out a way to win. Velgmon can detect the smallest hint in frustration in the sliver haired swordsmen's reactions before he chuckles and says,"Ezan Kaiba, are you ready to surrender?"

Ezan grasps his blade tightly before responding with an icy," You really think I will give in to a scum like you? Forget it!"

Velgmon then widens his eyes and bellows out," Your pride will be the death of you. None of your attacks will work on me now. However, mine will work just fine! Zone Deleter!"

Velgmon roars before flapping his massive wings so fast to create a whirlwind at Ezan! Ezan is able to dodge it, but Velgmon is ready and as Ezan gets out of the way the Digimon is diving with its talons aiming for Ezan's heart! Ezan is able to block in time with Soul Eater, but the impact still blows the surrounding rocks away! Ezan is not out of the woods yet, as Velgmon thrashes Ezan with his tail sending the warrior flying! Ezan is able to regain his composure, but he is getting frustrated at the situation. Ezan just eyes his enemy carefully before he says,"

Ugh, his speed is even greater somehow. This situation is getting out of hand. Even with the Sharingan to read his movements, I can barely avoid them. Since he has been staying in the air, it is near impossible for close range attacks to work."

Velgmon just flies around before he says," Face it, you have met an opponent that is superior to you, and you have no chance of victory."

Ezan has his energy explode before he says," You are getting a little overconfident; this fight is far from over. Chdori!"

Velgmon sees lighting coming down before he readies himself and says," Ha, what now?"

Ezan charges up his energy before jumping high into the air. He then tries to land a decisive blow on Velgmon's head, but the dark digimon is ready for him as he hisses out,"

That is quite a lot of power you have stored up; however I have no intention of letting you have a chance to get close enough to slash me! Dark Vortex!"

Ezan realizes all too late what his enemy is up to and says," No! GAH! "

Just as Ezan was about to slice Velgmon's head off, he is shocked to see his foe fire a dark energy blast from his third eye! Ezan tries to get away, but is unable to completely dodge it and his left arm gets hit! As he falls to the ground, Velgmon picks that time to gloat by cawing out," Looks like you are not doing so good, for all your victories, this time the only thing that you will gain is a trip to the next world!"

Ezan just staggers back up before he grins his teeth and says," No, I will not tolerate failure!"

Velgmon eyes Ezan intently and says," Do not feel too full of sorrow. My proposal is for one thing, the death of all Enji knights! You should feel proud that you have lasted so long. But now it is time to end this!"

Ezan then narrows his eyes and says," You're right, I will end you! Light Divider!"

Velgmon sees a purple beam energy blast shoot right for him before he says," Tsc, I see we will have to do this the hard way! "

With that, Velgmon flies in the air and bats Ezan's attack back with his wing, before beginning to fly around in a circle! Ezan sees this and tensely states," Now you are toying with me? If you keep this up, I swear I am going to make you pay. No matter what, I will complete my mission! Wait a sec; he seems to be flying in a circle for a purpose. And his magic energy is rising. No, that can only mean."

Velgmon keeps on course while he sneers and says," At least you are quick witted. I spent too much time on you already, so this will be the end! "

Velgmon's wings begin to glow red and Ezan sees that as the Digimon touches the ground it glows red as well. Soon the circle is complete and Velgmon flies in the air again, before he begins to glow and roar out," All who defy lord Xehamaru must die! You will now be rid of, Dark Obliteration!"

Ezan feels the entire area shake and see darkness rise up before he says," No, I will not let it end this way! "

Velgmon then uses his power to cause a wall of darkness to rise from the marks his wings made. The walls then form a dome that has the sigh of Sithantos on it ! Velgmon then roars as the dome explodes with a force so big it is able to push back the airships and mobile suits still fighting in the sky!

Such an attack is capable of turning anything in it to dust, but a good thing Ezan was not in that attack, when it went off! Right before the walls of darkness came to trap everything inside, Ezan used his magic energy to flash step out of the way before it closed. Ezan is shocked at how much destructive power Velgmon possess before he says," That attack was as powerful as a orbital bombardment from a warship! I have to end this soon, so I can still complete the mission."

Velgmon all of a sudden snarls out a," Sorry, but your luck has ran out!"

Ezan suddenly turns to the right before he says," No way, AH! "

Not expecting his opponent to realize that he got out so soon, Ezan can barely dodge an incoming Velgmon! Although he is able to avoid getting his heart impaled by Velgmon 's tail, he is not fast enough to dodge it all the way as his left shoulder gets hit by the demonic vultures right claw! Velgmon laughs at the state of his foe before he ruthlessly says," Hahaha! And so the fighting career of the untouchable rookie ends like this, like the worm you are! You had the potential for greatness, but you threw it all away to side with your band of Enji clowns."

Ezan struggles to pull his enemies tail out before he says," No, I won't lose! I can't, I cannot afford to lose after how close I had come."

Velgmon looks happy at his targets desperation before he says," Struggle on to life all you want, but death is all that awaits you! This is goodbye, Ezan Kaiba! "

With that, Velgmon hurls Ezan off his claws and into the depths of the life stream below! As Ezan finds himself plummeting below he just tries to move and says," No, It can't end here. I still haven't completed my ultimate mission. But, I can't move."

All of a sudden a deep male voice echoes in to the Enji rookies ear before the disembodied voice says," Heh, you sound like you are fading away."

Ezan struggles to identify the new voice before he says," Huh, who and what are you?"

The voice of the ruthless driven man just gives a snort before saying," Those kind of minor details are not important right now, what matters is that I am essential to your survival. "

Ezan moves his head to see the direction of the voice and sees a dark form of a hominoid with no clear shape moving towards him. He hesitates for a few seconds before he says,"

What do you want? If you're just another Sithantos scum, then get out of the way."

This dark shape only gets more intense before he says," Heh, All I ask is one question. Do you seek power? Do you crave the strength that will make it impossible for you to ever taste defeat? Because if that's what you desire then we just may be able to help each other. "

Well, it looks like the Enji are in trouble, major trouble! Weiss and Genesis are out of the way and Sephiroth has been prevented from coming back, but all that means is the distractions are out of the way! Now that Xehamaru's ritual is ruined, our heroes will have their hands and feet full dealing with his wrath!

Can Ben and the other warriors of light at last put an end to the lord of Sithantos? What about the other stuff, like Ezan near death and Aeris' new friend? All of these answers will be given next time as the battle for the world of Cetra concludes next time on Tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Whew, I have been working on overdrive to finish this arc before my break ends. Hopefully I will be able to pull it off. Until next time...

Next time Ben, Cloud, and the others see just how powerful Xehamaru is when he is angry, and to top it off when he senses the key fragment nearby, he creates a new horrifying monster made out of Jenova cells and 100 Necrocalcous to assist him, Jenova Peithos! The odds are against our heroes, but in order to save countless lives, losing is not an option! The battle of Ezan and Velgmon also reaches a shocking conclusion! Hey, it's not all bad; at least Sephiroth is not back. Right? You do not want to miss**_ chapter 48: The Reunion, Greatest Miracle Or Greatest Horror?_**


	48. Chapter 48: The Reunion

**Tales of Cosmic wars**

**_Chapter 48: The Reunion, Greatest Miracle Or Greatest Terror?_**

Last time, on Tales Of the Cosmic Wars, it was a chaotic race to stop Xehamaru from completing his dark ritual to bring back Sephiroth! Three powerful opponents stood in their way; Weiss, Genesis, and Velgmon! Both human opponents became an even greater threat after they powered up through Xehamaru's cursed seal crystal! Despite the overwhelming odds against the warriors of light, Ben and the others had no intention of failing the people of the planet! Through teamwork, Vincent, Squall, Zidane, and the others were finally able put an end to Weiss, The Immaculate. With one down, there were two more to go!

Genesis was giving squad 7 even more of a hard time than Weiss was! At one point, it even seemed that Genesis was able to kill Ben! However, thanks to quick thinking on Ben's part, he was able to trick Genesis and even land a severe blow! Genesis showed the depths of his power and the fight seemed like it was going nowhere! Luckily, our heroes got a break, as Genesis' power from the cursed seal wore advantage of that, team 7 attacked as one to blast the winged villain away! Although it was not definite if Genesis was dead, at least he was out of the way for now, so that everyone can focus on the biggest threat, Xehamaru himself!

Both groups confronted Xehamaru just in time, and to top it off Lloyd and Kratos arrived as well for added back up! The lord of Sithantos did not seem concerned with such a large number of Enji confronting him and just summoned a large amount of Necrocalcous to keep back his pursuers back! It seemed like nothing could stop Xehamaru from bringing about the return of Sephiroth!

However, at the last second, Ben, who had already seen the girl Elly and many others killed by Dozel Zabi in the Big Zam, would not take seeing any more innocent people Xehamaru could kill the sacrifices, Ben fired a massive Shinryukenha that completely ruined the ritual! Now the people were saved and Sephiroth was prevented from coming back, but there is still one problem. Now they have to deal with a furious Xehamaru! Can the warriors of light prevail against the nearly unmatched power of the dark Patriarch of Sithantos without Grand Master Myers? Only one way to find out?

Also, as the battle to decide the fate of Cetra was about to begin, another battle was still raging on against Ezan Kaiba and Velgmon. To top it off, Ezan was having a much harder time against Velgmon since the foe seemed to be the perfect opponent to match Ezan's skills! Ezan would not allow himself to lose. Velgmon was not giving him a choice, as after unleashing a massive attack he caught Ezan dodging it and impaled him with his massive talons!

With such a blow, Velgmon thought victory was his and threw the number one rookie into the life-stream! It seemed the end was coming for Ezan, but fate had other plans. Just as Ezan thought it was over, he saw a mysterious dark figure come towards him in the Life-stream. What does this mean? It's time for the fate of Planet Cetra to be decided!

* * *

We pick up right where we were last time. Ezan is still trying to figure out if the dark hominid shape approaching him is just an illusion. Even in his wounded state the warrior gives a wary look before cautiously saying," What are you? Don't think I am so delirious that I have lost my senses, Velgmon."

The dark presence just chuckles coolly before he goes on and says," Heheh, do not worry boy. I have no relation to either that monster above or the ones he works for."

Ezan coughs a bit before he says," Then what are you?"

The essence pauses before answering with a flat," Let's just say I am a spirit of this world that sensed your strong will. For a long time, I have been scattered and unable to retain consciousness. But only a few minutes ago I have at last had the energy to regain my perception, and the first thing that I sensed was your battle, and your deep yearning to emerge victorious."

Ezan winces as a result of his injury and says," I see, what of it?"

The dark presence grows larger before he says," Since neither of us have much time I will get right to the point. I am in a need of a body and you are on the verge of death."

Ezan chuckles weakly before defiantly saying," You underestimate me, this is nothing! AH!"

Ezan can't help but cough up blood before the voice of the dark essence chuckles and says," I see you have a warrior's pride. However, do not fool yourself. In your current state, without aid, it will only be ten minutes at best until you are like me a mere part of the life-stream."

Ezan hesitates before he says," Maybe, but in any case, what can a spirit possibly do to help me?"

The dark energy floats closer to the male before enticingly saying," Like I said before, I will grant you power. And I will do that by merging with you!"

Ezan gets alarmed before he snaps back with," You want to take over me? I'd rather die than be taken over by some spirit"

The swirling mass of energy then prideful says," I did not say I wanted to take over. Think of it as a fusion of souls that is of mutual benefit to the both of us. You will gain out of it not only the power to survive, but have triple the power you have on your own! And I will gain the advantage of being able to be free of drifting across this monotone plane."

Ezan grasps his fist before proudly saying," I am Ezan Kaiba, a warrior of a super elite class. I do not need any power beside my own to be the highest class of an Enji."

The black essence sighs before retorting with," Make no mistake, you are indeed powerful, Ezan Kaiba. But by merging with me, you will gain power that will make your strength unrivaled throughout the cosmos! So, what do you say?"

Ezan realizes he is falling faster before he says," And you promise I will retain control of my body?"

The dark essence just expands before saying," But of course."

Ezan realizes his vision is getting red before he says," Tsk, I do not trust you, but I will admit I do not have the best position to argue. Alright, I will do it! Just one thing, who are you?"

His new unexpected ally just chuckles darkly before saying," Ah, of course allow me to introduce myself before we fuse. My name is **Sephiroth**!"  
Ezan widens his eyes at this before he says," Wait what!"

Sephiroth 's essence then condenses itself in to a sphere before the former First Class SOLDIER says," Heh heh, I promise this will be a painless transfer! Ha hah!"

Ezan tries to react before he says," No! AH!"

As Ezan realizes just who he made his deal with, it's too late. The spirit of Sephiroth goes right into his body! Suddenly, Ezan begins to power up as darkness surrounds him! Meanwhile, Velgmon has just finished circling the area and is about to descend the crater to check up on Xehamaru. The Digital monster of darkness then glances at the craters before he says,"

Well, it looks like I might have killed him after all. Heh, he lasted longer than any other Enji has, but the time for fun and games has come to an end. Huh, I can sense many light magic energies hovering around Lord Xehamaru. Those pesky Enji heretics are such a bother.

I suppose the best course of action is to go see if he might need my assistance in cleaning out the garbage. I wonder if he was able to complete the ritual on time? Huh, what the? Where did this power come from? It came out of nowhere? Could it be that Kaiba? No, this feels different. It is an energy tainted of darkness that rivals my own! What is going on?"

Velgmon is in for a shock, when he sees a massive pillar of fire burst out of the part of the crater that Velgmon threw Ezan into! The Digimon then sees out of the pillar of fireworks, a renewed Ezan! Even Velgmon can tell something is different about Ezan as he looks at the digimon with a cold stare and a confident grin. To top it off Ezan's aura has now grown twice in size and is now a black color.

Velgmon cautiously flies back as he makes sure he is seeing straight and says," This cannot be possible! His wounds have healed as well? What sort of trick is this, Ezan Kaiba?"

Ezan does not even pay his enemy mind, and just grasps his fist tightly before he says," Heh, it feels nice to have a real body again. Ah and you must be the one who is the one responsible for all this in the first place. I must thank you!"

Velgmon sees just how delighted his target before he snarls and says," Is this some sort of joke? You have some nerve to mock me, when I nearly killed you mere moments ago!"

Ezan just glances at his sword before politely responding with," My gratitude is sincere. After all, it is because of you that I now walk among the living realm once more!"

Velgmon narrows all three of his eyes before he says," I am not quite sure what has happened to you, but you are foolish if you really think you can imitate me just by healing yourself and acting differently! I will admit you are persistent, but I will crush you as easily as I did the first time!"

Ezan just narrows his eyes and coldly says," Ah, but you see I can guarantee you the outcome will be far different this time! I do not expect you to understand, so be it, but I still have a use for you. I wonder how long it will take me to defeat you in this new body?"

Velgmon nearly blows a fuse at this and prepares to dive at his prey before furiously shouting out," That last blow must have driven you insane! Enough of this, it's time to take care of you for good! Dark Vortex!"

Ezan just closes his eyes and icily says," Now, time to begin the test run!"

Velgmon fires a whirlwind of dark wind at Ezan, but it seems that this fusion with Sephiroth's will increased his power to unheard of heights. He just knocks back the attack with one hand! He then begins to laugh at his own power! He then looks at his hand again and chuckles before he says," Yes, this Ezan Kaiba is proving to be my key to ascension! So, is that what you call power? You may be a being of darkness, but let me show you its true power!"

With that Ezan, or to be correct Sephiroth in Ezan 's body, begins to power up even farther and it creates a massive amount of darkness to branch off and almost cover the sky! Large chunks of the top part of the ground begin to get blown away from Ezan's power and to top it off; a black feathery wing now grows out of Ezan's back just like what happened to Cloud, in Kingdom Hearts One! Now with his new wing, Ezan flies up in the air to stare at Velgmon face to face! Seeing just how cruel a look Ezan is giving him causes the mass murdering Digimon to flinch before he says," Who are you? Whoever you, are your energy feels nothing like Ezan Kaiba's energy!"

Ezan has his new dark energy swarm around the area like a vicious tornado before he dryly says," Oh this is the same body; it's just under a different master now! Ah, it's time to test the full talents of this new body of mine. Let's see how long you last! Shadow Flare!"

Velgmon sees his enemies' energy explode before he gasps out," What the, GAH!"

Ezan laughs before putting up his left hand and firing a massive dark energy blast! For all his speed Velgmon, is barely able to get out of the way, in fact that blast evaporates the Digimon's tail! Ezan just looks at his own hand with amusement before saying,"Ah, this body's talent with energy attacks are almost on par with my own. Good to know."

Velgmon sees his newly burnt and not whole appendage before he roars out and says," You Enji vermin! I don't care how powerful you have become, you will pay for that!"

Ezan chuckles darkly before saying," Now then, there is no need to be upset. Just because you are facing an opponent that is superior to you in every way, there is no need for empty threats."

Velgmon then has dark energy course through his body before he snarls out," Just for that, I will tear of all your limbs before you die! I am the superior being, not an Enji clown, like you! Zone Deleter!"

Ezan does not move an inch at seeing this attack and just says," Oh, you want to try again do you? Be my guest!"

Velgmon then proceeds to fire blast after blast from his third eye, but Ezan is far faster than before, and dodges every shot! The ground gets torn up from the barrage of energy blasts. After a minute of this, Velgmon is getting angrier and angrier with Ezan! The vulture like digimon then flies higher in to the air and says," You think I will let you keep this up, you pathetic Enji? All who mock Sithantos and me will pay severely!"

Ezan just closes his eyes before he says in a condescending tone the words of,"My, if you talk like that you better be able to back it up."

Velgmon just screams out a," Die!"

Before he then charges at Ezan with both of his talons, but Ezan shows off his new power by grabbing the talon charging at him with his hand! Velgmon tries to break free and after failing at this can only muster a mortified,"What!"

Ezan grasps his fist tighter before he says," The difference between us has become too great, now it's about time to end this test drive! Now that I have you nice and close you will not dodge this attack! Chidori Blitz!"

Ezan then warps around Velgmon. Now that he has him right where he wants, he delivers a barrage of powerful electrical slashes that injure Velgmon severely! Velgmon barely is able to get the power to fly back into the air and glares at his foe with eyes of pure hate before he mutters out,"

You worthless infidel, you really think you have the power to defeat me? I will destroy you in such a gruesome way that all in the universe will fear to oppose Sithantos!"

The sliver haired warrior just blinks before calmly stating," Sithantos, what is that? From the way you talk, it seems you are from another world."

Velgmon snarls again before saying," Are you mocking me? You know what that is you damn Enji!

Ezan just chuckles darkly before responding with an amused," Tsc, its seems a lot has changed since I have slumbered."

Velgmon eyes his enemy carefully before stating," Such foolishness. It's like a new person has taken over Ezan Kaiba's mind! And such a darkness I can sense from him. Could it be possible a spirit has taken over his body? In any case, no matter what you are, your fate has been sealed! This time you will not survive! Dark Vortex!"

Ezan sighs before responding with," Your getting repetitive, it's time to end this test run."

With that, Ezan slashes back the vortex attack with his soul eater blade, but then notices Velgmon moving in a circle at twice the speed of before! The winger warrior cranes his neck with interest before he mutters,"

And just what is this now?"

Velgmon sees his progress and gives a proud growl before he says," Haha! Looks like you took the bait! Last time I was playing around, but I can do this attack a lot faster when I am mad! You will not survive this one, Dark Obliteration!"

Ezan then look nefarious before stating,"You do not seem to grasp who you are now dealing with! "Thanks to the fake out attack from before this time, Velgmon succeeds in trapping Ezan in the walls of darkness! They come together to form a dome and once again explode! As the Sithantos sees the result of his attack he says," Hahaha! Nice try, Enji, scum but in the end you share the fate of all who defy my master!"

Before the vile being can continue his gloating all of a sudden he is cut off with a curt," Not bad, that just might have done some damage!"

Velgmon freezes before muttering out," Impossible!"

Velgmon sees Ezan flying with his wing right in front of him! Ezan takes pleasure in seeing his foe's despair and points his blade right at his enemies head before saying," You forgot to take in my new powers, and that will be your final mistake! I think I will try out the move I thought of to kill Cloud with! Think of it this way, you're the first to be killed by the reborn chosen one named Sephiroth!

Now die, Supreme Dragon Of The Darkness Fame!"

Velgmon sees dark energy blasting out of Ezan before he cries out," Sephiroth! That's the one who Lord Xehamaru was going to revive! Something must have gone wrong with the ritual! No!"

Velgmon tries to fly away, as he sees Ezan's power explode! He then fires from his hand a massive pure dark energy attack shaped like a dragon's head that homes in on Velgmon! Velgmon tries to avoid the attack, but it's too massive and he is consumed by the Dragon's mouth! At once Velgmon screams at the amount of heat he is feeling before he just laughs madly and says," Gauh! Hehehe, how, very ironic. Thanks to those Enji, it seems something that should not be has become. And to think the one who would defeat me is a being who is even more warped in darkness than I!

Whether you're Ezan or Sephiroth, you have beaten the Executor of Sithantos. However, even your great power is nothing compared to the new age Xehamaru has in store! You shall see, your fate is sealed! Ahahaha!"

With that the last of the Sithantos experimental Digimon just laughs hysterically before the power of the attack completely obliterates him! As the smoke clears, the artifact falls to the ground, but Ezan does not care at all. After all, it's not really Ezan that's laughing at his victory, but Sephiroth! The possessed Warrior of Light just glances at the darkened sky before he looks at the planet below. He then looks at his hand once more and has it emit black fire before he says,"

"Heh, I knew destiny would one day side with me. This body might not be as powerful as my own; it is still three times the power of that host body_ Kadaj_. Yes, it will not take long before I can fully assimilate with this body and regain my full power.

Then I will find out what has changed since my spirit was scattered, before taking my revenge on Cloud. "Ezan prepares to take flight once more before he finds his hand trembling. He then realizes his entire body is convulsing before he merely says," Ah, what is this? Oh, it seems that this body's will is not so weak. So be it, I have plenty of patience. Heh, I told you I would never become a memory, Cloud! Ugh!"

With that, Sephiroth's mind goes into the depths of Ezan's consciousness, as he regains control over his body. The wing goes away as well. Ezan takes a series of rapid breaths before he looks around and says,"

Huh? What happened? I do not sense that Digimon anymore. I do not remember finishing him of,f though. Hey, where did that spirit go, was it really t Sephiroth? I heard the stories of how he lived on through others bodies but, I did not think even someone like him could linger on. No matter, it must have been an illusion from that Velgmon, like I thought. He was just trying, to get me to deny that I was winning, that's right. It's time to assist my squad with Xehamaru, I already delayed long enough. Huh, dam it. My body won't move. No, I can't afford to fail now. Gah,"

* * *

Despite his desire to continue, Ezan loses his strength and collapses to the ground; not even realizing that in his body is the spirit archenemy of Cloud! In any case, now that another minion of darkness is out of the way, let's go back to the main event!

As the Enji knights struggle to outlast the onslaught of darkness Xehamaru has unleashed on them, Tifa and Barret are running to the area hoping they are not too late. They are worried, as they keep seeing energy blasts come out from where they are running to, the constant shaking of the ground does not help either! Tifa can feel a dark wind blowing before she nervously flicks back some hair and evenly says,"

All of those power levels, I hope none of them are Sephiroth."

Barret just blows away another mage like Necrocalcous that was preparing to blast him before he swears and says," Those damn black freaks keep getting in the way! At least Red XIII and the others were holding them off for us, so we could break through! Time we take care of the circus freak who leads them all!"

Tifa sighs before she responds with," Easy, Barret, Xehamaru is not someone you can take easy."

Barret shrugs before angrily saying," I know he can do all that crazy black magic voodoo junk, but so many of us are here, that even Sephiroth would not be able to do a damn thing about it! How hard can it be?"

Tifa is about to respond before she hears something and quickly says," Watch out!"

Barret snaps his head forward and says," What the?"

To the shock of both Enji they hear Geno-Wyrmmon screaming loudly with,"AH!"

Barret and Tifa then see a flash, before Geno Wyrmmon is blasting from the area and about to land on top of them! The two dodge, just as the big metal dragon crashes into the floor and into a boulder! Tifa just sighs before she turns to her old friend and says,"See what I mean?"

Barret just sees the burn marks on the Ultimate level Digimon before he gives a sour," Damn."

Geno-Wyrmmon then cranes his head in the Enji Knights direction and says," Ow! Oh, hello Miss Tifa."

Tifa runs up to the metallic dragon before saying," What happened to you?"

Ben's digimon partner growls before he say," Ah, it's that Xehamaru jerk. The boss, the others, and me are all fighting that Xehamaru, but he is nuts! All of us against him and he is still so strong! Ah, I better get back; we can't let him get his hands on those innocent people! "

Tifa looks shocked before she says," What do you, huh, what the, Denzel? "

To the female Enji Knight's shock she sees Denzel and the former tributes running her way before Denzel looks shocked and screams out," Tifa?"

Barret raises an eyebrow and says," What the hell you doing here fool? You have any idea what is going on here?"

Denzel looks tormented before he looks around and says," Now I do. Um, Barret, Tifa, I know we have a lot to talk about but there is no time now! Cloud and the others are fighting Xehamaru, and I have to get these people out of here while it's safe! "

Tifa sees the determination in the young man's eyes and then sees that Barret is about to say something before she raises her hand and interjects with," Your right, there is no time. Just, be safe ok Denzel?"

The former orphan is shocked to see Tifa squeeze his right shoulder compassionately before he gets teary eyed for a second and warmly says," You got it Tifa. Just promise you won't die, that you Cloud and the others won't die! You have to, you have to stop him!"

Geno Wyrmmon just chuckles as he gets back up and says," Don't worry, no way the boss and the others are going to let that smiley creepy man get away with his games any longer! "

Barret then laughs and says," Forget who you're talking about Denzel? We are all coming out of this hell whole alive, no doubts about it. "

Tifa just winks before she says," You got that right. All right come on, let's go too!"

The three make sure Denzel and the others move on safely before they hurry back to the core of the crater and find that the Digimon was not bluffing! Even though on the warriors of light side is Ben, Cloud and the rest of Squad 7, Squall and his Squad minus Ezan. Lloyd and Kratos. Vincent and Shelke, and now Tifa and Barret, it's far from an easy fight!

Xehamaru seems to have gotten even more powerful than when he fought the Enji on the world of Hyrule and has not been damaged since the battle has started!

At the moment, Doug and Senel charge at Xehamaru, but the powerful villain just laughs as the two try to punch him, only to go right through him! Doug sees his fist feels muddy, and hears Xehamaru laugh cruelly at him before he narrows his eyes and says," Laugh at this freak, Hammer Of Might!"

Senel has his fist glow before he also says," This is it! Whirlwind Blast!"

Xehamaru sees the two fighters coming for him and smugly responds with," You really think such pitiful attacks will work on me?"

Doug is right on top of his target as he says," Well yes since, hey what the?"

Senel and Doug are about to impact the leader of Sithantos before they just hit thin air before the white haired man quickly looks around and says," What happened, it's like he just vanished?"

Xehamaru all of a sudden echo's out," Foolish, I have become far beyond the likes of you. Observe!"

Ben then senses something before he gasps and says," He is below you, guys!"

Doug then feels something before he shouts out with," What the? AH! "

With an evil grin, Xehamaru blasts the two fighters with powerful red lightning that blasts the two into the wall! Xehamaru then takes out his dual-edged sword before he chuckles darkly and says," Do you really think that inferior beings such as you could defeat me? Think again! It's time to begin the massacre!"

Zidane sees how sadistic his enemy looks before he says," Not today!"

James just aims right for the dark lords head and says," You're not taking any more lives!"

Xehamaru snorts at this showing before he retorts with a sardonic," More defiance? All you are doing is delaying the inevitable!"

Vincent readies his tri barrel guns trigger before he says," That's your point of view, but we have our own!"

Zidane then powers right back up before he says," Right, a view with you out of the way! Grand Lethal!"

Xehamaru sighs at this before he says," Heh, how many times must I prove myself, before you heretics get the message?"

At that Zidane, James and Vincent surround the dark lord, before attacking him from three different angles! Zidane is still in his trance mode and fires a powerful barrage of pinkish energy blasts, while James and Vincent help out by sending a volley of bullets and energy arrows to assist in the attack.

Xehamaru may have attacks heading at him from all sides, but it does not seem to be a problem to him at all, as all he does is waves his hands and the attacks change direction before heading back at their senders! Xehamaru sees the warriors of light scatter before he licks his lips and hungry says," It is foolish to think you can oppose me with those kind of attacks. Face it, your time has come! The destiny of the Enji knights is one of ruin, and I am all too happy to help speed up fate!"

Ben just grasps his fist and says," I was never one to believe in destiny, I believe in making my own future!"

Xehamaru sees Ben's resolve before he grins ruefully and says," Ah, I see you are as naïve as ever, you undeserving clown. The weak have no power; they can only obey the will of the strong or perish! The darkness can only be truly controlled by a supreme being such as myself!"

Lloyd looks outraged before he says," I won't tolerate that kind of logic, what kind of new era is built on the sacrifices of countless lives?"

Xehamaru looks at Lloyd with disgust before he says," Don't tell me what is right and wrong, you pile of worthless pawns! Grand Master Myers never could see the truth. He was too set on his precious virtues' to see the truth of this worthless universe that is beyond salvation!"

Cloud looks disgusted before he yells out a," Give it a rest! There is no denying that there are lots of people out there that are not much better than animals. However, there are far more good people in this cosmos and there is no reason they all have to suffer the fate of the bad ones!"

Xehamaru chuckles at this before he says," Ah, I knew you would say that Cloud. Sigh, all you fools are the same. Just need one special person in your heart and you become oblivious to the overwhelming darkness of this cosmos! I do believe that poor Aeris girl was hopeful about people as well, and you know how that turned out!"

Cloud 's energy just explodes before he says," Don't you dare talk to Aeris like that, you scum!"

Tifa sees how passionate her spiky headed friend before she looks conflicted and says," Cloud."

Xehamaru relishes the Enji Captain's hate before he gleefully says," Heh, oh did I make you mad? Good, show me your rage! I want to see all of your power so I can take it for myself!"

Ben looks at the fallen Enji with disgust before he yells out," I had enough of you! Time to show you how much more powerful I am since last time!"

Lloyd then gets in to a fighting stance before he gladly says," Hey, mind if I join in? This guy is really starting to bug me!"

Xehamaru sees his enemies move around before he snidely says," Ha, no matter how many of you attack as one, it will end the same!"

Lloyd then powers up before he says," Oh yeah? Let's see how sure you are, after this! Rising Falcon!"

Ben fallows up with," Sonic Burst!"

Xehamaru sees the two come for him before he just says," All too easy."

Both Lloyd and Ben charge at the ruler of Sithantos with fast attacks, but their foe is far faster than both of them and parries both blows with ease before slashing them both at once!

Ben takes a slash to the left leg and Lloyd gets hit in the right shoulder and they both fall back. However, as they do, Cloud is already to slash into Xehamaru with his Level two limit break attack Cimhazzerd!

Despite the fact that Cloud attacked at such speed, Xehamaru has no problem countering and grins as he snaps his finger to create a large icicle of darkness to break out of the ground below Cloud and hit him hard!

As the attack causes Cloud to get launched into the air, Xehamaru shows no mercy and fires magic spears of shadow to hit at Cloud! Cloud may just have gotten hit, but he is still fast enough to slash back most of the spears. The last three come at him at once and although he was able to slash back two, the last one hits him in the shoulder! Ben sees his Enji Captain yell out in pain before he screams out," Cloud Sensei!"

Tifa then cries out with," Oh no!"

Xehamaru sees Cloud fall before he says," Hahaha! Cloud, so stubborn as always. You should be happy. After all, you were able to prevent me from bringing back Sephiroth right?

Oh, but I am afraid all you did was delay destiny my friend. For you see, just because you stopped me once, you think I cannot do it again! You changed nothing, Sephiroth will return to this world. The only thing that will change is that this time I will make sure to wipe you all out first! In fact, I think I will start with you!"

With that, Xehamaru causes his weapon to hover in the air in order to form a powerful energy blast in his hand! He aims right for his former comrade before he dryly says;" This is the end for you my spiky haired friend!"

Tifa suddenly dashes right for the madman and says," I don't think so! Final Heaven!"

Xehamaru senses Tifa 's energy before he turns and says," Ah, of course, the companions come to assist. I do not think so! "

Tifa feels a sudden power crashing in to her and can only scream out,"AH!"

Tifa charges up her magic energy and dashes at Xehamaru to stop him, but he merely holds up her hand and freezes her in mid air! The pale faced man sees the determined women's pain before she says," Sorry Miss Lockheart, but you are not nearly powerful enough to stop me! However, I will permit you to die with him!"

Ben sees how sadistic his enemy looks before he roars out and says,"You're not killing anyone today, Xehamaru!"

Doug then charges right for the white haired man and screams out," Yeah, keep your filthy hands off of our captain!"

Xehamaru only looks at squad 7 's charge with one of annoyance before he says," Oh please, the cries of maggots will only be answered with the screams of dismay!"

With that, Xehamaru gathers energy into his hand and unleashes it as a massive wave of dark energy that heads right for Squad 7 and the others! Our heroes are just barely able to get out of the way, as the wave slices into the ground and keeps on going as it cleaves a large chunk of the crater away! Ben sees the rocks falling down before he gulps and says," That was close!"

Xehamaru just chuckles madly before he says," You cannot stop what is destined to happen! Now, it's time for the newest offerings to go to the darkness!"

Kratos just looks disgusted before he says," For someone as knowledgeable as you, Xehamaru, I thought you would be more on guard. Shining Bind!"

Xehamaru sees a sudden flash of holy light before he snickers out," Kratos! Grr, and with an attack like that, damn you!"

While Xehamaru attacked the others, Kratos flash stepped above him and charged up his energy to fire one of his most powerful attacks! Xehamaru turns around after hearing Kratos and sees a barrage of rays of light heading right for him!

Kratos is no slouch and shows how he earned the position of an Enji Captain. Xehamaru is able to deflect a few of the attacks using his dark power. He is so immersed in darkness; strong holy attacks seem to be the only thing that can really hurt him, if it's from a strong power. Too bad for Xehamaru, Kratos is one of the top Enji captains and his shining bind attack is able to get past Xehamaru's defenses and leave a powerful mark on the dark lord!

With his guard broken, the hold he had on Cloud and Tifa is also broken and while he is recoiling from the blow the two go on the attack! As Xehamaru recoils back from the burning sensation he feels before he snarls and says,"

I should have taken his holy attacks into account and readied my resistance more. No matter, you may have gotten a sucker punch so to speak, but in retaliation I will now annihilate you all!"

Cloud just narrows his eyes before those eyes burn with resolve and says," Not today, in fact, not any day!"

Tifa then smirks before she adds in," I will teach you to look down on a lady!"

Xehamaru feels a surge of energy before he playfully says," Now what?"

Cloud attacks Xehamaru with his Braver limit break attack, Xehamaru blocks it. but with that, Tifa is able to attack him with her own Dolphin Blow attack! The attack hits Xehamaru's chest dead on and he goes crashing to the ground. Tifa looks proud that she landed a blow before she says," That will teach you!"

Cloud looks proudly at his old friend before he says," Nice work there, Tifa. Guys, what are you doing? Hit him now!"

Ben snaps to attention before he says," Right!"

Xehamaru just slams in to the ground and as he does he up twists his head in Ben's direction before he says," Hehehe, you really think you can stop me?"

Ben sees the insane look the dark lord has before he steels his resolve and says," For the last time, yes! Shinryukenha!"

Doug sees Ben preparing his energy wave and just powers up before he says," Sphere Of Might!

Geno-Wyrmmon roars out before he says," Trinity Fury Cannon!"  
Zidane also adds a," Grand Lethal!"

Ben sees all of the attacks racing for his enemy before he fervently says," Come on, finish him!"

Right as Xehamaru bounces off the ground, the five warriors of light blast him with their best attacks and it causes a powerful explosion that is big enough to go all the way to the top of the cavern! When the smoke clears, everyone is wondering if that was enough to do it. Zidane feels the impact of the explosion nearly blow him off his feet and just laughs before he says,"Alright, that got him!"

Doug just pumps his fist in to the air and yells out," Booyah! I'd like to see him shrug off that!"

Ben remains cautious before he says," I don't know, that was almost too easy."

Doug shrugs before he says," Oh, come on, even a guy like him can't take all those attacks at once!"

Everyone is stopped in their tracks as a cold voice coyly says," Tsc, the wielder of the Star Sword is right. You are even more foolish than I thought!"

Ben gives a dejected sigh before he says," If only it was that easy, AH! "

Before the smoke even clears, black and white snakes emerge out of the ground to grab the group of warriors!

Xehamaru then emerges from the smoke with his cape only looking slightly frayed. Despite his damage he takes pleasure in seeing his enemies being squeezed before he says," Such nonsense. You might as well be firing into space!"

Kratos struggles to keep the vine like snake from biting him before he gives out a disgusted," Xehamaru, your madness keeps getting worse."

Xehamaru looks at the Enji captain with amusement before he retorts with," Really now, you really have no right to judge me, Kratos. After all, if I remember, at some point you were part of_ Mithos Yggdrasill's_ order of Cruxis. Yes, an order that ruled its planet by splitting it in two and governing both realms with merciless wrath!"

Kratos looks disgusted before he responds with," I will not deny my past is far from perfect. However, as misguided as Mithos and I were, at least we and the others did it out of the desire to change our world for the better. You, and your religious order of Sithantos, on the other hand, are nothing but a power crazy cult using fatalist ideals to justify the desire to wipe out all life in the universe!"

Lloyd nods before he responds with a hardy," He's right! I will not condone Mithos' actions, but at least, buried deep in his hatred, he had a heart! You're nothing but a heartless maniac!"

Xehamaru just looks more disgusted before he responds with," Sigh, you Enji just can't grasp the truth, can you? You keep going on and on about the value of life and justice, but the majority of the weak sinful people you protect are the cause for the problems in the first case!

You see, I have come to the truth that inferiors continually endanger their own lives and the lives of those around them through bad decisions, reckless behaviors, and the simple inability to grasp the reality of their ambitious dreams.

They act no better than children, lashing out in frustration because they cannot realize their own limitations. These weaklings need order, to be shown their place in the existing society. It is left to the wise and powerful to provide that structure in order for civilization to survive and thrive in the universe.

Those who cannot, or will not accept that peace and order are nothing but vermin. Yes, nothing but a virus to society and thus must be removed before they can cause lasting damage. The problem with us mortals is that we keep biding by the light because it fills us with hope that everyone has a valued life. Because of this, the path to greed comes, and with that, war.

Through this, the endless waltz of darkness, we continue through the same path throughout time. All that I and the order of Sithantos want is to destroy the illusions that plague our society and create a new perfect order in which those that are worthless are destroyed! The problem you Enji have with that is that that means it would be an order of darkness.

However that is the true nature of mortals and by defying that you Enji are the ones causing the chaos to continue forever, not me!"

Doug rolls his eyes at this before he responds with," Damn, did he plan that speech or something?"

Ben just responds with a disgusted," That's your big reason? You're even more insane than I thought you were! Your endless bag of lies does not give you the right to do this!"

Xehamaru grins wider before he says," Am I the one lying? Or is it you who cannot handle the truth because the lies of the light sound better? Face it, a world of true peace is a lie because people will never stop wanting to be better than each other. Only through darkness, can the truth be found!"

Ben just lets his willful emotions surge through his body and energy before he screams out," I had enough! It's time that you pay for what you have done!"

With that, Ben shocks Xehamaru by powering up, so much that he is able to break out of the magical snakes holding him before dashing at Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru sees Ben charge with bravado before he widens his eyes and says," Ah, I see your power has grown since last time; the power of the Star sword is quite interesting."

Ben then raises the Star Sword before quipping back with," You don't know the half of it! Here I go, Shining Flare Slash!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes before hissing out," Ah, it's time I repay you for that attack last time! Darkness Hell Slash!"

The force of light and darkness collide with their powerful attacks and the force of the two blows causes a shock wave that causes even more of the area to crumble! Still, despite all the power Ben is putting into his attack, Xehamaru almost seems bored! The forge master of the darkness sees are hero's resolve before he sighs and says,"You're starting to become a nuisance."

Ben struggles to keep calm as he says," He, is taking the attack like a joke!"

Xehamaru then flashes another psychotic grin before responding with," But of course! The only reason you were ever able to damage me at all last time, is that I was already hit from an attack from Grand Master Myers! Normally I would never be hit by the likes of you! It's time I make clear just how beneath me you really are!"

To the shock of Ben, Xehamaru easily breaks Ben's blue energy slash attack before slashing into Ben's shoulder with his charged-up red energy slash! Showing no mercy, the dark lord then fires a powerful blast of dark ice that freezes Ben's sword arm and sends him right into the wall!

As Ben slams in to the stone and unleashes a painful yelp his attacker chuckles cruelly before he fallows up with," Hahaha! Just because some million year old sword is giving you more power, it does not mean a mere fool can compare to me! Enough of this, it's time I wipe you all out , take the Key fragment of this world, and then proceed to take what I need from this planet before I destroy it!"

James runs up to his friend before tensely saying," Are you alright, Ben?"

Ben winces before responding with," I've felt better."

James just nods and says," It's alright; I'll take care of those slashes."

Cloud sees James going to defrost Ben before he bitterly glares at his opponent before he says," We will never give in to you, Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru just points his free hand in to the air before he responds with," Then I am afraid I will just have to end this game! Lava Tsunami Of Hatred!"

Lloyd sees his enemy's dark aura swirling around him before he gets on guard and says," What is he doing now?"

Kratos suddenly feels a tremor before he tensely says," Oh, no, watch out!"

As Xehamaru grins evilly, he hovers in mid air before his aura grows and a part of it breaks off and goes to the distance! At first, people are trying to figure out what he did, but in only a few seconds they get their answer, when out of the far wall comes a massive tidal wave! Instead of water, this wave is made out of molten lava! Senel sees what seems to be cobra heads emerging out of the lava, or more like being a extension of the lava before he sees it trying to consume him and says," How does he do something like that?"

Squall at once powers up before he says," It's magic, it's just that he knows so many forbidden magic spells that he is in a whole different league!"

Xehamaru grasps his hand tightly before he says," Hahaha, time to say goodbye, Enji scum!"

Ben remains calm before he says;" It will take a lot more than that to finish us off!"

Geno-Wyrmmon extends his wings before he then says," You've got that right, boss! Quick, everyone get on my back!"

Tifa sees the lava gushing for her before she tensely says," Oh, no, it's too late."

Vincent bails up his clawed fist tightly before he says," Don't worry, I've got it covered."

Right before the warriors of light are doomed to a fiery death, the majority of our heroes get on the big Digimon, to avoid being melted. Vincent protects Tifa, Shelke and Cloud by casting a magic barrier to lift them out of the way. Xehamaru is not amused to see to see everyone is alright before he licks his lips and hungrily says," Bah, you're all just so dead set on living, are you? It's starting to get repetitive. By now, you must know that nothing any of you do will open a path to your survival."

Cloud just glares back at the deranged cult leader before he snaps back with," No matter what you throw at us, Xehamaru, it will not be enough to defeat what we are fighting for!"

Xehamaru rolls his eyes before retorting with," Not another boring and cliché speech about the values of friendship and justice! You know, I can finish you all at any time. However, maybe I should get the key fragment first or I might destroy it by accident, you know, when I kill you all! As I was performing the ritual I was able to sense the distinct energy of the Key fragment.

Do not worry; your deaths will only be delayed a few minutes!"

Squall slashes through an extending magma snake before he glares at the madman to say," You think you can just treat us like guests at a party? Think again!"

Xehamaru just extends his cape before he theatrically says," You're all in such a hurry to die, are you? Be my guest, Nightmare Raid!"

Cloud remembers his enemies pose from their battle in Hyrule and winces before quickly saying," Not this attack again, don't let those bats touch you or they will explode!"

True enough, Xehamaru unleashes a horde of magic bats from his long cape before descending deeper into the planet! James sees bats try to swarm in to him before he rolls to the side and says," If just one of those explode, it could cause a chain reaction that could bring this whole place down!"

Ben sighs before he says," But, just one touch and they will blow up like a mine right? Not to mention they seem to have a large amount of teeth."

Vincent quickly has his hands glow before responding with," Simple, just move them someplace else!"

With that, Vincent casts a Aero magic spell to send the bats to blow somewhere else off the planet, James is able to handle the rest of them by freezing them with an ice spell before using terrain magic to cause two hands to form out of the stone and surround the frozen explosives . As the remainder of the explosive bats fall to the ground and shatter, our heroes sigh a collective breath of relief before realizing that Xehamaru is already gone! Ben just wipes some sweat off his brow and says," There goes the bat problem, hey where did Xehamaru go?"

Geno-Wyrmmon looks around before he says," He vanished right after he used that last spell."

Doug spits out before angrily saying," Man, he is not even taking us for real, that makes me even madder!"

Cloud sees how riled up the young man is before he sighs and says," Easy there, Doug."

Tifa just looks uneasy before she looks around and says," Why would he run away, when he was winning?"

Kratos looks disturbed before he answers with," It seems something was on his mind that was more important to him than killing us."

Lloyd thinks for a second before he says," He said something about a key figure. What kind of toy would he want so badly?"

Cloud sighs before he answers with," Not Figure, Fragment."

Ben starts to get annoyed before he says," What are those things for, anyway? That psycho dark Enji Ravxen is after them too."

James wipes some dust off his glasses before responding with," Well, since evil people are after it, I would bet it involves something about ending all worlds or some other unpleasant thing."

Cloud just grasps his fist tightly before he says," We may not know why he is after this, but I would not think it would be a good idea to let him get it. Come on, let's go after him!"

Ben grins before he responds with an eager," Right, Cloud sensei! Um, but first, where did he go again?"

Cloud looks around before he says," Good question; his energy was everywhere just a minute ago. But now I can't sense it at all.

Geno-Wyrmmon: I can smell his trail a little; it seems to go right down below to the planet core thing! But after that, it just went away!"

Vincent grumbles before he says," This is bad, if we don't catch him in time he might destroy the planet by taking the energy of the life-stream for himself! There has to be something we can do!"

As everyone quickly tries to ponder a solution all of a sudden the spirit of Aeris clears her throat before from above she innocently says," There is a way, I can help you find Xehamaru faster."

Tifa nearly jumps right up before she yelps out," Aeris?"

Barret hits his head lightly before he says," Oh man, I must have hit my head harder than I thought, cause I just heard Aeris' voice!"

Cloud chuckles before he says," Don't worry, Barret, it's not you, it's Aeris' spirit."

The essence of the flower girl floats in front of everyone before she winks and says," Hehe, sorry to spook you all."

After begin hit from Xehamaru s attack before, the spirit of the flower girl watched the battle from above as the fight against the lord of Sithantos raged on. Cloud just looks at the transparent women fondly before he slowly says," Are you alright, Aeris?"

Aeris nods before responding with," Don't worry; it's hard to kill something that is already dead. Anyway, there is no time to waste. I can sense that Xehamaru is near the core of the planet.

He might be trying to hide his presence, but he cannot hide the trail of darkness he leaves on the lifestream. In fact, you guys might have been there before. The place where Xehamaru is now is where the true mother of Sephiroth left her reflection frozen, the place that is the guard place of Chaos."

Vincent all of a sudden looks mortified before a few seconds later he roars out," Wait, you mean, Lucrecia!"

Aeris nods before she sighs and says," Yes, it seems that even I did not know this, but in a deeper part of that area is where the thing Xehamaru seeks is. Cloud, Vincent, everyone, you must do everything you can to prevent Xehamaru from achieving his plan, otherwise he will be in the position to absorb all of the lifestream, and of course if that happens this planet will die!"

Cloud looks resolute before he responds with," Don't worry, we will make sure that does not happen."

Ben looks at the Star Sword again before he nods and says," Right, it's time to end Xehamaru's mad doomsday plans once and for all!"

Vincent looks more passionate then Ben's ever seen before he responds with," I agree, there is no way I will permit Xehamaru to desecrate such a place."

Ben looks excited before he says," Alright, then let's get going!"

Squall clears his throat before saying," Hold on a minute, what about the people here that Xehamaru was going to sacrifice? He might be gone, but the Necrocalcous are still all over the area. I know Denzel seemed to show his true colors, but we can't afford to be careless."

It seems a few of the former hostages indeed stayed behind to watch before a random guy walks up, clears his throat and says," Yah, if you Enji would not mind helping us get out of here? Bob tried running away on his own, he almost made it, too. That is, until one of those black monsters came out of the wall and, well, slashed him in half."

Squall just shakes his head at this before he says," Sigh, I guess my team will get these guys to safety. I have to find out what happened to Ezan, anyway. Come on, Zidane, Senel, let's move out."

Zidane looks dejected before he says," Oh man, how come I always miss the big parts?"

Squall looks fiercely at his tailed comrade before he sharply responds with," If you guys hurry, we will still have time for the battle."

Shelke just looks around before she looks at Vincent and says," I will help them as well."

Vincent just relies with a cautions," Are you sure?"

Shelke hesitates before she nods and responds with," Yes, my strength is still not at its full power, thanks to Weiss. Even so even if that was not the case I do not think my power is enough against Xehamaru."

Vincent sees a trace of longing in her eyes before he just closes his own eyes and responds with," Do as you wish, just be careful."

Shelke smiles and calmly says," The same goes for you, Vincent Valentine."

Aeris then puts her hands together Is everyone ready for the battle ahead? I am going to teleport you, using a current of the life-stream."

Doug raises an eyebrow before he responds with," Not to bash you or anything, miss, but is this safe?"

Aeris winks before merrily responding with," Do not worry, it might feel funny, but it's the fastest way to stop Xehamaru. Alright, everyone, here we go!"

Ben just braces himself before he says;" This time you won't get away, Xehamaru, Ill, AH!"

Ben is not prepared as he thought, as suddenly the spirit of Aeris holds up her hands and the group is covered in greenish white light, before being warped to where Xehamaru is!

* * *

Speaking of that, after Xehamaru fired his attack at the Enji, he used his power to move as fast as the speed of sound to move from the Northern Crater to the location where Lucrecia and Vincent's father _Grimoire Valentine_ found the birthplace of this planet's Chaos. This is a different being than the supreme god of darkness Chaos, Zannacross Necron.

As the evil man with the long spiky white hair steps into the area, he is amused to see a woman encased in a crystal. The woman has long brown hair and is wearing a white gown. She is _Lucreica Crescent_, the woman Vincent use to love, and the mother of Sephiroth!

Although it is not clear if the woman encased in crystal is in fact her, or just a reflection, it was responsible for Vincent being able to come to terms with his past.

Anyway, Xehamaru has now entered the area and can sense the dark energy of the key fragment. The dark lord surveys the area before he chuckles and says,"

How nice, they have this place decorated. I do wonder what this is all about, but now is not time for scenery. Let's see, they did not want to make a big deal of it.

Or perhaps they did not even know it was here. In any case, the pitiful people of this world could never understand its meaning, so I will just take it for its true use!

(Xehamaru then laughs before glaring at the wall behind Lucreica, and with that glare he fires a blast of dark energy from his eyes that blows the wall away! When the dust settles, Xehamaru can see an oddly shaped blood colored crystal that can only be the Key fragment! Xehamaru at once uses his energy to draw the ominous crystal to him before he madly chuckles,"

Hahaha! Yes! With this, now there are at last only a handful left to find! The time for the "Grand Awakening" is at hand! Those Enji maggots are fooling themselves to think they can stop me!"

The leader of Sithantos then hears a pained chuckle suddenly interject with," Maybe, but even as naïve fools they still have quite the sting."

Xehamaru glances to the right and looks surprised before he coyly says," Genesis, you're alive!

To the amusement of Xehamaru, Genesis walks out of the shadows, however it's clear he has seen better days! After being hit from the combined attack from Squad 7, he was blown all the way to near where Xehamaru was! Still, the last blow hit him hard and he is bruised all over. Xehamaru just crosses his arms and playfully says,"

My Genesis, I thought you were dead. In any case, you did do not do so well for your first task as an Inquisitor."

Genesis looks disgusted before he grasps his rapier rightly and responds with a snarky," Those imbeciles were on their way to the next world. It's because your power up wore off too fast, and it left me open! Bah, these wounds will heal. However, Weiss did not share my fate."

Xehamaru just nods before fallowing with," Ah, so Weiss really did perish. Yes, I should have warned you both about the time limit of the cursed seal but time was of the essence. I am sorry for your loss. Come; let us have revenge on this planet together! Weiss may have become a sacrifice for the cause of Sithantos, but because of it our victory for this battle is assured! Not to make light of your situation, my friend, but destiny smiles on you even if it's a cruel one. Now you can witness me take all the energy of this foolish planet before our cause is one step closer to becoming a reality!"

Genesis sees the cruel hunger in the other man's eyes before he cautiously says," So you wish to absorb all of the life stream for your own power and leave this world to rot? Oh well, this planet means nothing to me, as long as your words before were not just a ruse."

Xehamaru just has his eyes glow red before he eagerly says," Don't worry Genesis, the fun is about to really begin!"

Ah, I may not have been able to revive Sephiroth, but you are a valued warrior to our cause and taking all the energy of this planet will more than make up for it! Now, it's time for this planet's last sunset! Huh? What is this I am sensing?"

Genesis then hears something before he looks up and says," What is this light approaching us?"

Xehamaru just snarls with disgust before he narrows his eyes in to murderous slits and hisses out," The Enji? How?

To the shock of Xehamaru and Genesis, the light appears a few feet in front of them and out of it comes the Enji! Xehamaru 's anger begins to boil at the site of the Enji staggering out before he snaps out a," What, how were they able to find me so fast?"

Ben just staggers around and tries to regain his balance as he mutters out," Arg, I feel like I am going to be sick! Remind me not to travel like that again."

Aeris 's sprit is above everyone and just sighs before sadly saying," Sorry about that.

Cloud rubs his temple before he says," It's okay, Aeris, at least we made it in time. Xehamaru! You're not getting away that easily!"

Doug just gives a brash grin before he says;" You thought you could ditch us?"

Xehamaru looks like his rage could explode before he says," Honestly, are you really all that set on dying?"

Vincent matches the intense glare of his enemies with an equally hateful glare before he snaps back with," The only one who will die is you! You will pay for daring to defy this sacred place!"

Xehamaru just enjoys the man's rage before he makes a mocking gesture and says," Come now, Vincent, there is no need to act like that. Oh, that's right, that frozen woman over there was someone special to you. My, I seem to be having everyone ready to kill me, Hahaha!"

Cloud then notices that his other enemy is still standing before he says," Genesis? You're still alive? How did you get here?"

Genesis shrugs and responds with a vindictive," Why, because of that blast of yours. Now it's time I repay the favor! Ah, my left arm won't move! Damn, how is it possible that these misguided clowns damaged me so badly?"

Xehamaru just chuckles before he flicks back his cape and says," Do not worry, Genesis. Although you have failed me I will show forgiveness and destroy these heretics once and for all. Heh, in fact I think now is the time to make use of your gift, Genesis!"

Ben gets cautious before he responds with," What is he doing now?"

Xehamaru laughs before taking out the last cells of Jenova that Genesis gave him before he starts to have his dark aura once more!

Cloud sees the color of the new object before he looks horrified and says," What, is that, no it can't be! No, that's not possible. There were still traces of Jenova left?"

Xehamaru relishes the horror on the Enji Knights faces before he gleefully responds with," That's right, Cloud, it seems Genesis had his own sample right under your noses!"

Genesis just looks on in confusion before he says," But Xehamaru, what are you going to do with it? By itself, its power is not much."

Xehamaru just looks amused before his hands extend and he intensely says," Heh, observe, my friend, just how powerful I can be! I have already proven that I am beyond any of you bugs. And since I do not want any more interference I will now present to you the monster of your doom! Now, come darkness, come bend to my will!"

With that, Xehamaru raise his hand and Necrocalcous appear out of the ground! However, instead of attacking the Enji, they all go into the small Jenova cell sample in the air! More of the dark monsters keep coming out of the ground and the cell until what was once a barely seen object is now becoming a giant sphere of darkness! After what seemed to be forever, the sphere lands in the water before a large tremor occurs! Cloud sees the energy erupt before he says," Xehamaru! What have you done!"

Xehamaru looks manic before he responds with," My, I just created something to play with you, that's all. Meet my newest creation, **Jenova Peithos**!"

Ben feels the ground becoming more unstable before he shouts out," Watch out!"

Another tremor occurs, before out of the ground a massive monster breaks out of it! It resembles a fusion of Necrocalcous and Jenova. In addition, it has snakes coming out of what looks like its arms and hair, sort of like Medusa. The massive new monster of darkness looks down on the Enji and gives off a massive shriek! Barret nearly covers his hears before he swears and says,"

What the hell is that thing?"

Cloud just readies himself before responding with a stern," It's trouble, that's for sure."

Ben remains calm before he snaps out a," Hehe, it's big alright, but it will take a lot more than some big Necrocalcous to stop us."

Xehamaru looks prideful before he snaps back with, "Such insolence, this is no simple grunt monster. I must have fused one hundred of them together with Jenova's cells. Not to mention, it has Jenova 's powers as well. It's more than enough to deal with garbage like you!

Now, it's time. If you'll excuse me, I have matters to take care of before I finish off this foolish planet!"

Cloud's anger flares up before he says;" You think you can just brush us aside?"

Barret then aims his gun arm right for his main target before he says," I got him Cloud , he is not going anywhere. Eat this, Catastrophe!"

As Xehamaru goes to the center of the area to begin his plan to take all of the lifestream, Barret leaps into the air and fires a scorching beam of yellow light at the dark lord!

As the most powerful limit break of the man with the gun arm heads to its target, Xehamaru just looks annoyed as he holds up his hand in the air and uses his energy to redirect the massive blast into the air!"

Barret freezes in shock before he says," What the!"

Xehamaru looks bored again before he smugly says," Are you done with these pitiful attempts? You're beginning to bore me. Destroy them now, my pet!"

Ben sees the new serpent like monster hiss out before he sighs and says," Sigh, it's the never-ending story."

Vincent sees Xehamaru move forward before he says," Cloud, you and the others handle this. Xehamaru is mine."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," What, by yourself? That's crazy!"

Cloud watches his livid friend carefully before he says," Vincent, does this mean you are going all out?"

Vincent nods before somberly saying," Yes, at this point we can't afford to hold back."

Cloud nods back before he says," Good luck."

Ben sees the man in the red cape walk up before he says," What power does Vincent have that can give him the strength to stand up to Xehamaru?"

Cloud then looks calm before he says," Do not worry, Vincent at full power is quite a sight to see."

Ben remains skeptical before he says," I guess so but, whoa! "

Before Ben can finish his comment, the massive Jenova Peithos begins its attack by firing purple lasers from its entire array of snake heads. It's a good thing the Enji are so good at avoiding attacks, because every blast from that monstrosity seems to turn its targets to stone!

As Ben and the others figure out the fastest way to handle this thing, Xehamaru is walking triumphantly to the pool of lifestream, and is about to absorb the energy it holds, before once again he is interrupted. At the moment the dark lord is using his energy to have the Life stream swirl around like a vortex before he looks eager and says,"

Ah, and now with no more delays it's time for this planet's curtain call. Huh, my. You're really starting to aggravate me, just accept your death!"

Xehamaru was able to sense that Vincent was about to fire on him and before a bullet is even fired, the dark lord charges up an energy blast and fires a powerful blast that almost blasts Vincent to ashes! Xehamaru sees Vincent roll out of the way of his spell before in a condescending tone says,"

Ah, Vincent Valentine. Can't you figure out by now that no matter how you try to play this game of destiny, that there is no possible chance of winning?"

Vincent has his magical aura explode before he coldly says," I am through with games Xehamaru. Your rampage has gone on too long."

Xehamaru raises an eyebrow and coyly says,"Oh, and you really think you can possibly defeat me by yourself?"

Vincent closes his eyes before he coldly says," I know I am not as powerful as the grandmaster, but I still have a trick up my sleeves. To stop you, I cannot afford to hold it back. The nightmare will end once and for all! RAH!"

Xehamaru sees the Enji unleash even more energy before he narrows his eyes and says," Oh please, no matter what petty form you turn into, it will mean nothing. Huh, what is this?"

Genesis sees the red light conceal Vincent till he finds the energy pressing against him and says," This cannot be happening; his power level is rising to match my own! No, now it's higher than mine! What is he?"

As the surge of power resides, a new form appears. Although Vincent's face can be seen, the rest of his body is completely different! New looking demonic two wings are on his back, his skin is blue and he seems to be now covered in red armor. This is Vincent in his ultimate transformation, Chaos! Xehamaru sees the newly transformed Enji give a vicious snarl before he just sighs and says," My, I knew I forgot something. So, this is your fabled Chaos form, is it? Soul wrought of terra corrupt, the life-form that is supposed to be the end of life, is it not?"

Genesis eyes the new form of Vincent carefully before he says," So, this is the being that was able to beat Weiss after he merged with Omega Weapon."

The wicked patriarch of Sithantos just looks at Vincent with disgust before snidely saying," Heh, what a joke! To think a lonely demon like you is dared to be called by the same name as the supreme god of all darkness! Enough of this, I will end your existence, and the end will be a painful one since you must pay the price for causing people to confuse you as our master!"

Vincent just extends his wings before gruffly saying," Do you think it will really be that easy, Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru suddenly feels a new surge of power that causes a strong gust of wind to blow in his face, causing him to cautiously says," What's this?"

Xehamaru is in for a surprise, as Vincent shows how powerful he really is in this new form, by flash stepping in front of the dark lord and proceeding to punch him hard into the wall! As Xehamaru slams hard in to the wall he realizes his jaw is now detached before he just chuckles and fixes it before he casually says," My, I see I should not be so careless with you. Oh well, at least I will have some more fun before I destroy you."

Vincent just gives a hostile growl before saying," I told you there is no time for games, this ends now! "

With this, Vincent forms a massive gun to form in his hand. This giant energy cannon is called Death Penalty and with it, Vincent's power grows even stronger! The man with demonic energy aims his new gun at Xehamaru before harshly saying," You will not be causing any more nightmares!"

Xehamaru just looks amused before he dryly responds with," Do not think I will fold so easily, Chaos form or not, your power can never match mine!"

With that, Xehamaru takes out his blade again as he charges at Vincent. Vincent responds by firing a powerful blast that Xehamaru manages to deflect with his sword and the blast heads into a wall before causing it to evaporate!

Vincent fires off another volley of blasts from Death Penalty, but Xehamaru dodges them all with ease! Despite the power Vincent is throwing at him, Xehamaru still is not showing much concern. In fact Xehamaru sees how driven his enemy is before he chuckles and cruelly says,"

Is this the extent of your power? Not too bad, I see why you were supposed to be the one to end all life on this world. Still powerful as you may be, restrained darkness is no match for its unrepressed full power! Let me show you why in a match between the dark side, the one in its purist form will always emerge the victor! Now, witness true power! Shock-wave Pulsar!"

Xehamaru unleashes his power into a powerful shock wave of darkness that not only blasts Vincent, but shatters a whole section of the carvers! As Vincent gets blown back, and burnt in the process the pale man just snickers and in a smug tone says," Heh, know your place clown and submit to the darkness."

Vincent just chuckles as he punches the ground in front of him and roars out a defiant," You first! "

Xehamaru just sees a cloud of dust and mutters a," What? Guah! "

To the shock of Xehamaru, instead of firing a blast out of the smoke like, Xehamaru expected, in a split second Vincent appears behind his foe and fires a full power shot before the villain can dodge! The blast hits dead on alright; for one thing the blast destroys his right arm! It's clear the fallen Enji feels that one as he screams out in pain and looks infuriated before screaming out,"

AH! Worthless maggot, you will not get away with this!"

Vincent instantly prepares another shot before he coldly says," Your reign of terror ends now, time for you to die!"

Xehamaru suddenly just looks crazed before he says," Me die? Hahaha! You sad pathetic inferior being. I am Xehamaru, the lord of the order of Sithantos! I will never die! Observe!

"With that Xehamaru shocks Vincent when he regenerates his arm! As the leader of Sithantos flexes his new limb like it was a casual event he licks his lips and says," Ah good as new."

Genesis is as shocked as the others at this and says," What? What magic is this?"

Vincent just narrows his eyes before saying," What are you, Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru chuckles in a sadistic tone before he responds with," Oh that's right; you were not there when I showed Grand Master Myers how far I have evolved. I would tell you how, but you won't live long enough to care. Tsc, enough of this pathetic farce. I am tired of all you maggots slowing me down! Time you go down once and for all!"

With that, Xehamaru charges once more at Vincent, before throwing his dual edged blade at him! Vincent is able to dodge, but Xehamaru was waiting for that and shocks his foe by extending his tongue and warping it around Vincent's neck! As Vincent suddenly feels intense pressure he just tries to grasp and what is binding him and says," What the arg!"

Xehamaru just laughs before sarcastically saying," You more than anyone, should know to never let your guard down! I must admit you put up more of a challenge than I expected. In raw power, you almost match me.

However, there is more than raw power that decides the winner of a match. I may not be able to defeat you, but I can still seal your power, like this! Supreme Nine Pronged Demonic Seal!"

Vincent sees snakes extend out of his enemies right sleeve before they warp around Vincent's chest and as they bite him the man known as the Dirge of Cerberus feels the pain he says," What are you doing, no! My power, it's fading."

To Vincent's horror, as he is struggling to breathe, Xehamaru then casts an odd purple spell in his hand, before blasting Vincent! When the demon fighter lands on the floor, his Chaos form fades away! Vincent yells out in pain, and Xehamaru is amused at this before he says," Ha, I have been researching these things for years, my venom can effect even beings of your caliber and my sealing spell can trap whatever I like. You will not be posing as Chaos any more today, Mister Valentine!"

Tifa just notices the outcome of this battle before she looks in her main enemies' direction and says," What's that flash?"

Cloud then spots his wounded friend and looks grim before saying," No way! Did he seal Chaos within Vincent?"

Ben sweats a bit more at this site before he says," How many things can Xehamaru do? Never mind, I do not want to know. Ah, this thing is so pesky. That's it, Jenova medusa, or was it Peithos? No matter, you're in the way, snake lady, and I already am behind schedule."

Jenova just hisses out before suddenly shirking out with," RAHHH! "

Ben sees another barrage of petrifying blasts and barley manages to dodge them before he sees the area around him becoming stone before he reacts with," AH! Why do only the ugly crazy women try and come after me? Sorry, but I do not want a hug from a lady with snakes coming out of her hair! Shining Flare Slash!"

The massive monstrosity tries to eat Ben with her snake arms, but the wielder of the Star Sword slashes at the arm/tentacle of with a powerful slash! The Necrocalcous recoils in pain from the strike and Ben quickly jumps up before saying,"Time to end this, and put a stop to Xehamaru for good!"

Lloyd charges forward before he powers up and says," Right, Falcon's Crest!"

Kratos then dashes to the left before quickly saying," Grave Blade!"

Doug then comes in from the right before he shouts out," Hammer of Might!"

Jenova just roars out form theses attacks and as her all ready hideous face turns to one of pure fury Geno-Wyrmmon then flies up to the height of the room before roaring back with,"

Trinity Fury Cannon! "

As the monster is distracted from Ben's attack, the others continue to pile on the damage with their own powerful strikes damaging the dark demon creature even further! Finally, a powerful blast from Geno-Wyrmmon blows off its shoulder and has it fall to the ground! Ben takes a sigh of relief before saying," That's the way!"

Cloud then glances at the twisted man above them before he confidently says," See, Xehamaru? No matter how powerful you are, and no matter what you throw at us, you will not stop us!"

Lloyd then points his blades at the murderous maniac before he adds," He is right, we are working as one to matter what you pull, we will stop you!"

Xehamaru gives a disgusted glance at the hero's before his disgust turns to explosive fury! The wicked man just walks forward before he slowly says," So, you think your pathetic power of teamwork will allow you to surpass me? Ha, let's settle this once and for all. The power of " Friendship" against the unlimited power of the dark side! No more games, it's time to die! Shadow Flare Star!"

Ben sees his enemies energy cover the entire area," Look out!"

Geno- Wyrmmon suddenly sees his opponent's energy grow twice the size of a second," What the, AHH!"

It seems Xehamaru is tired of playing around, and has decided to end the fight! He starts off by powering up and firing a powerful barrage of dark energy bombs that head right for the ultimate level Digimon and is so powerful it knocks him back into his rookie state! Ben sees Hiryuumon go flying around like a pinball before he tensely says," Hiryuumon!"

Ben's digimon partner tries to get up but falls back down before weakly saying," Sorry boss, he's just too strong."

Ben's anger rises up at this before he glares back at the man responsible for all of this pain and says," I will not allow you to get away with this any longer, Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru just looks fed up before he snidely says," Allow me? How many times must I make this clear? NONE OF YOU WILL EVER DEFEAT ME! Torrent Of Despair!"

Cloud recalls the last time the madman used that spell before he quickly says," Watch out! "

Like in his battle against the Grand Enji master, Xehamaru summons a rain cloud that covers the ceiling, before unleashing a rain storm of energy blasts! The magnitude of the attack is too much for the Enji to dodge! James tries to shoot a few attacks way before he tensely says,"

No, there are too many of them! We, AH!"

Suddenly, he Ben and many of the others start to get hit and as Xehamaru sees the warriors of light scream out in pain he laughs cruelly once more before fallowing up with a dry, "Oh, are you feeling overwhelmed? If not then, you will now! Hell's Judgment!"

Cloud sees a dark magical glyph form around him and his others and as he tries to react it all ready glows, causing him to feel a surge of pain and scream out with," AH!"

Ben just feels more and more pain and can only mutter out," What kind of attack is this? My power, I feel it fading."

Right after dealing with getting hit from Xehamaru 's last downpour of an attack, Xehamaru continues with no mercy by firing a most deadly dark side magic attack that seems to drain all the health and magic energy from the group! After the attack, everyone is having trouble just standing up! Xehamaru sees that none of his enemies are standing before he proudly says," Heh, with that attack your powers must be all but drained by now!"

Ben realizes he can barley hold the Star Sword before he says," No, I can move!"

Tifa moans out in pain and weakly says," Cloud, I feel like all my energy is gone."

Cloud does all he can to keep focused before he says," What did he do to us?"

Genesis sees how hurt the heroic group is before he can't help but look amazed and says,"Xehamaru, he really is almost like a demon in terms of power and cruelty. I am beginning to think even Sephiroth would have met his match with him."

Xehamaru just crosses his arms and walks forward before he says," And now my friends, at the bitter end, do you really grasp how outclassed you were from the start. In the end, darkness concurs all! For your persistence, I will reward you by showing you all the end of this world, before you die!"

With that, Xehamaru hovers in the air and once again goes up to the Lifestream. He holds up its hand, and using the power of darkness the Lifestream begins to turn jet black before flowing in to him! As the twisted man consumes the torrent of souls he just looks more ecstatic and says," Yes, the souls of an entire world are now to be used for bringing the new era of Sithantos to come even closer!"

Cloud vainly struggles to get back on his feet and weakly mutters out," No, I can't allow this to happen."

Xehamaru then gives Cloud a vicious look before retorting with," Face it Cloud, you and your merry band of Enji heretics have failed! In a matter of minutes I will have the power of a whole planet at my disposal! This is the end of your corrupt sinful universe!"

Aeris then looks horrified before she says," No! I will not let you do this!"

Xehamaru just narrows his eyes at this and snips out," You again? Honestly, this is getting old my dear."

To the annoyance of the dark lord, he sees the spirit of Aeris stopping him from absorbing the life stream into himself. The fallen Enji just gives a bitter snicker before he says,"

Your little rebellion is cute, admiral even, but enough is enough. What do you hope to do anyway, you cannot do much of anything but get on my nerves!"

Aeris, despite having no body still narrows her eyes and harshly says," I may not be able to do much, but I will do anything I can to stop you!"

Xehamaru has his eyes glow red before he snidely retorts with," Heh, that foolish attitude, my dear, is why you are dead in the first place! Very well, if you are so bent on stopping me, then show me just how strong your resolve is!"

Xehamaru just laughs, before blasting the spirit of Aeris with another burst of crimson lighting! As Cloud sees Aeris scream out in pain he grasps his fist and says," No! Not again!"

Xehamaru walks forward before he fiercely proclaims," This seems to truly be the end of the line for you, last of the Cetra."

Aeris cannot move a inch and can only think," No, I feel so helpless. All I can do is resist him, but I can't do much in this state. Its taking all I can just to keep together, and I , can't, keep it up like this!"

Xehamaru then licks his lips and has a hungry murderous glance form before he says," Of course, even if you were alive, you could not stop me, but your naïve idea of being able to stop me is no longer funny, this time I will wipe you out! Yes, your soul is MINE!"

Aeris sees the dark energy starting to envelope the area before she says," I just wanted to try and help everyone, but in the end I was useless."

Just as it looks like things are looking dire for everyone all of a sudden a genital but firm female voice says," Last child of the Cetra. Do you still want to protect the people of this world, despite the power you are facing?"

Aeris looks hopeful and shouts out with," Yes of course! Please who are you?"

The voice just responds with," I am a being that has always watched over this world from the beginning. I am forbidden to meddle in the affairs of mortals. However, to prevent the spread of darkness I shall grant you the power to stop Xehamaru, and a new body to fight him in."

Aeris just blinks before she responds with," What? You are serious about this? You mean, I would be alive again?"

Her consular responds with," You are correct, but on one condition. You must never stray from the path of the light; otherwise your soul will be banished to the void where no being can exist."

Aeris just looks ecstatic before she eagerly responds with," Yes of course! I promise I will do whatever it takes to make sure you do not regret doing this miss!"

The voice just sighs before responding with," Very well."

Xehamaru was not privy to the chat his current target is has been unsure on if Aeris has just gone nuts and now raises a eyebrow before saying," What on earth are you talking about?"

Genesis starts to feel a presence he has not felt in some time before he gasps and says," Xehamaru, am I the only one sensing celestial energy around us?"

Xehamaru pauses before he looks intrigued," Now that you mention it, yes. I thought she had just gone crazy, but I do sense it. At this point it does not matter if an extra ghost has arrived at the party; they are all about to go down with the ship! Time for the end, Shadow Flare Star!"

Xehamaru is about to unleash a powerful dark energy attack to shatter Aeris, but all of a sudden a surge of light energy shatters all of the darkness in the area! The same voice that Aeris heard before is now heard by everyone as it says," Its time, Aeris Gainsborough. May you succeed in preventing this world's descent into darkness. I _Goddess Minerva_ will grant you my power!"

Genesis looks shocked as he says," What! That voice is the Goddess? Then that means?"

Xehamaru just sees the amount of light illuminating the area and angrily hisses out," What's going on?"

Cloud sees the essence of his dear friend be consumed with a golden light before he tensely says," Aeris? What is happening to her?"

Ben sees the light before he raises an eyebrow and says,"Why is that light looks similar to what my Star Sword makes? Man this is all very confusing."

To the amazement of everyone, a new woman in armor appears for a moment before firing a beam of light into the spirit of Aeris, and as a result she seems to glow as bright as a star! Then, to make things even more confusing, her spirit goes into the nearby body of Lucrecia! Once that happens now that begins to glow! Vincent is not sure how to take seeing the women he use to love dearly shine before he tries to get up and says," Lucrecia! What is going on?"

Cloud is too fixated to even blink and can only mutter out," Sorry, Vincent, but I am as clueless as you."

Kratos tries to make sense of all of this and calmly says," What is this power that is appearing?"

Xehamaru just takes this turn of events by having his aura erupt before he shouts out," Enough of this meaningless light show! I've had enough of your distractions, be consumed by darkness!"

Cloud sees Xehamaru channel his energy in to his hand and tries to move forward while he says," No! "

To the horror of the others, Xehamaru fires a massive energy blast of darkness that hits the crystal holding Lucrecia's body and Aeris' sprit and causes a massive explosion that blows away the ceiling and the surrounding ground around it! When the smoke clears, the ground is clear of everything!

However, to the shock of Xehamaru, a new figure appears. This figure is a woman with long brown hair and blue eyes and she is glowing with celestial energy!

Vincent sees the gorgeous women landing on the ground before he blinks and says," Lucriecia? No, she looks different.

Cloud sees the female look calm before he grinds his teeth and tensely says," That face, is it Aeris? Aeris, is that really you over there?"

Aeris just hesitates for a moment before she turns in Cloud's direction and gives a warm smile before she says," Hehe, Hey Cloud! It's me alright. It's nice to see you face to face, after all these years."

Tifa sees that Aeris looks teary eyed before she gasps and says," It's a miracle!"

Ben sees how happy Cloud's group is before he looks at the newly revived women in awe before he says," That is Aeris? We saw her as a spirit, but in person I realized how beautiful she is. And also, seems she did not, wow, no can't focus on that now."

Xehamaru just sees the newly alive Aeris looking happy before he sneers and says," What is this trick of yours? Do you really think you can scare me off with a foolish illusion? Pathetic, a truly desperate gesture."

Aeris just looks at her enemies with a look of sorrow before she sighs and says," Xehamaru, why do you desire the power of the life stream? Don't you know you are bringing misery to millions of people for your desires?"

Xehamaru looks amused before he crosses his arms and says," This again? So what if a few million worthless inferior beings perish. They are all just lazy fools, repeating our sinful history. In order to bring about the dark paradise, I am more than willing to clean out the trash to get there!"

Aeris looks curious before she feels her body and says," Do you really think anything built from the deaths of countless innocent people, is truly paradise?"

Xehamaru grins and says," No one is truly innocent; you're a fool to think so. This cosmos is rotten to the core, and has shown time and again it's far beyond salvation. "

Aeris just puts her hands across her heart and kindly says," It's true that mankind has caused so much pain over the years, but this realm is still full of happiness and joy, and populated with so many people that may make mistakes but just want to do their best to live happy."

Xehamaru just laughs madly once more, however this one has a ting of sorrow to it as he looks at Aeris and says," You really are the kind hearted maiden to a fault eh my dear? It's a shame you know, you really are too good for this world. Yes, for you live in an existence that will never do anything but commit the same sin again and again!

You can show all the faith and kindness you want, they will just reward you by using you up till you break! You know, we have more in common then you might think Aeris. Yes, just as you are now once more the last living member of the Cetra race I too am the last living member of the Slythron race.

Like how your kind was sold out by the cowardly inferior masses my people were hated by the nearby battle hungry simplistic Zandalorian and betrayed by the other worlds in the system because they were jealous of are superior culture and power! Yes, the inferior masses will always pollute the truly worthy, and that is why this universe and all the inferior beings that pollute it MUST face its final judgment!"

Aeris sees the burning hatred in her enemies eyes and sighs before she extends her hand and says," I see you have suffered greatly Xehamaru, but you can't let that rage blind you! It's true that you were wronged but you can't let your unhappiness twist your mind! Those who selfishly cause chaos must be stopped but, that does not mean that all worlds and all the people in them are beyond redemption! "

Xehamaru sees the absolute clarity in the women's eyes before he laughs bitterly and says," You know, you remind me of a girl I use to know. Yes, you remind me of an old friend of mine, an Enji Knight named Allison. Yes, Allison Earndil, I to believe she was the women I was attracted to the most. A talented girl, kind, a powerful mage, and a strong backbone to boot. Not to mention she was one of the few who reached out to me when I first joined the Enji. Yes, she to always wanted to believe the best in people. I almost thought her beliefs were true at one point of time.

That is, till the humans and bartarians in the space colony she was protecting from space pirates decided to reward her kindness, devotion and resolve by selling her out! Despite how she was willing to defend them no matter what, that damn major allowed her to be killed ruthlessly without a second thought just to be rewarded by the crime syndicates! Despite how wonderful a person she was, her life was worth only a few thousands credits to her so called admirers. I remember her last hopeful message, she thought the people would come to there so called senses and rally together with the " True " will of there hearts!

Damned parasites, I never even was able to find her body after how badly they barraged that part of the colony! I, heh, oh my, now look what you done? Hahah, seems I got a little off topic. But, in any case the point is that be as hopeful and compassionate as you want girl, these vermin's will never truly expect your kindness, they will only repay it with their same worthless sinful desires! I saw it with the case of Allison, with my own experience during the Irazios Civil War, and so many other missions, I seen with my own eyes how worthless it is to bother saving the ungrateful short sited masses!

Don't all you sicking idealistic fools realize now, that most people reject here own salvation because they are to pigheaded to expect it! No matter how much you do for them, no matter how much you give them its all worthless to them if they are able to grasp just a glimpse of power! The inferior beings that populate the universes will turn on anything that they fear, forsake anything to feel whatever illusion they can calm themselves down with! They are to short sited to grasp anything, they will throw all greatness away without a second thought, no matter how time progresses this will always be a fact!

That's why, I will destroy them all! But, you're not one of those vermin, no; you don't deserve the fate of the damned. Despite are, differences you are someone that I respect.

Yes, you're worthy to be a part of the new world Aeris Gainsborough; you should join me and come live in a world you deserve!"

Aeris just raises her eyebrows at this before skeptical saying," Um, that's kind of you but I hope you understand if I don't trust your sincerity. You did try to absorb my soul, while calling me a lot of not so nice things."

Xehamaru just chuckles before he says," Oh that? That was because you were a obstacle of mine. But, I seen just how strong you are, and it does not have to be that way. You out of everyone should understand how futile it is to save the damned, join me as my dark queen and you can live in the new world that I will soon create in ecstasy! "

Ben just raises a eyebrow at this and says," Great, just when I thought Xehamaru could not get any more nuts, now he wants to make girls his bride?"

Cloud just looks at the madman carefully, and as he sees a glimmer of desire in the former pupil of Master Myers's eyes he just grips his sword carefully before he says," I never realized he cared for Allison so deeply. That, might explain a few things but , he still is out of his mind."

Xehamaru extends his hand and then in a near kind tone says," Come, join me Aeris, then we can give ALL the people who wronged not just us but all like us what they deserve, and insure that no inferior trash ever defies the natural order again!"

Aeris looks shocked at this, before she just looks sad again and bails her fists tightly before softly saying," That's, generous of you but no thanks. No matter what, I will stand by my friends and the world I cherish."

Xehamaru quickly narrows his eyes in to murderous beacons of rage before he says," Don't be sentimental my dear, feelings and good will amount to little in the end. Like I said, no matter how much you love your inferiors they will never repay such kindness!"

Aeris gives Xehamaru a serious look before sternly saying," Maybe so but I refuse to betray what I believe in. You may have no faith in those you disgust but I know it's not futile. And, even if it is I rather keep believing in them then betraying those that believed in me. No matter what Xehamaru I won't joint you, I'll do my best to do what is right. "

Xehamaru nearly instantly explodes with rage as his aura explodes once more and says," Just another reason this universe has to die, its overwhelming nonsense is unforgivable! You WILL regret this stupidly you naïve Cetra twit, that I promise! Enough, I've heard it all before, and nothing will convince me otherwise, your kinds time is up!"

Aeris does not flinch at this outburst and merely responds with," I see, what a sad person you must be to think such things. However, I must warn you that for now on I will not show mercy."

Xehamaru just looks amused before he responds with a dark," Mercy? You think I need your mercy?

At this point, for all the effort you seemed to have done to be reborn, I am about to kill you once again!"

Aeris begins to have her hands glow with light before she responds calmly with," How regrettable. However, I should warn you my new power is more than you might think."

Xehamaru licks his snake like tong and cockily says," Of course it is, my dear. I am sure you would be entertaining enough. However, I would hate to rob my pet of all the fun! Oh, Jenova Peithos? This new snack is much tastier than the others! Destroy her first!"

The Jenova creation looks at its destined enemy and just looks devious before roaring out," RAH!"

Cloud is shocked at how mobile the Necrocalcous monster is before he tries to move while saying," That thing is still moving? Watch out Aeris!"

Aeris just giggles before she says," Do not worry Cloud, I will be fine. "As she says this, the Jenova monster obeys its master's command and warps her snake tentacle things around Aeris! Her friends and comrades are mortified at this and the desperate Cloud can only respond with a loud," No!"

Doug sees many of the monsters snake limbs extend there tongs before he winces and says," Nasty, this reminds me of a horror movie I saw last week."

James groans and harshly responds with," Now is not the time Doug!"

Ben stumbles back up before he says," I have to do something! I barely have the strength to stay awake. All that constant fighting is starting to add up."

Xehamaru sees his creations muscles get tighter before he chuckles and says," Well, it looks like once again Jenova will bring your sad short life to its end! Foolish girl, all who oppose the will of the darkness will suffer!"

Aeris shocks everyone by despite being just responding with," Sorry, but there is no way I will let my friends down now. It's time I show you the power giving to me by the protector of this planet, Goddess Minerva!"

Genesis feels the ground around him shake before he cynically looks in the last living Cetra's direction and says," She does have the power of the goddess? Xehamaru, this might be more of a problem than you realize."

Xehamaru snickers before strongly saying," Don't be intimidated, Genesis, she is just bluffing. Huh, what's going on? Maybe she was not bluffing entirely?

" To the dismay of Xehamaru, Aeris' body begins to shine with a great light and she is surrounded with an aura of what appears to be divine energy! Soon it is so powerful that the light burns through Jenova Pethos' hold! As the light fades, and the severed appendages of her attacker go flying in to the room Aeris now looks more than a little different.

Now she is incased with a holy looking armor with a kind of cape coming out of the shoulder pads. In her left hand is a spear and in her right hand is a shield. This new power is a new limit break bestowed to her given to her by Goddess Minerva to fight in her place.

A new limit break called Celestial Prism Power! Even Xehamaru and Genesis are in awe of the power Aeris is now emitting! Ben sees how divine the resurrected flower girl is looking before he just keeps his jaw from dropping and says," Wow, all in all that's amazing!"

Cloud sees just how powerful a aura the women he loved is now dawning before he just mutters," Aeris."

Xehamaru eyes this turn of events carefully before he coolly says," Not bad, rather impressive to be honest. However, just sporting a new fancy holy generating armor is not enough to scare me off! No more games, this time finish her off, Jenova Peithos!"

The spawn of darkness and the being known as the calamity of the skies just looks at her target with a murderous glance but in responds Aeris just stiffens her grip and sternly says," I will not allow you to harm others, so this is farewell."

The Jenova monster responds to Aeris' comment by blasting her from the many snake mouths of hers. But the blasts just bounce off Aeris' new shield!

An instant later, Aeris flash steps above the monster, and in a display of her new power has her spear glow with light before dealing a powerful slash that cuts Jenova Pethos in half! Everyone, especially Xehamaru, is shocked to see her defeat that powerful Necrocalcous Jenova fusion monster so easily! Xehamaru starts to get annoyed as he sees his newest creation break apart into fragments of darkness, and as Xehamaru gets annoyed Ben gets amazed and says," Amazing! Her power seems to be as great as the masters!'

Xehamaru just grasps his fist tightly before he says," Bah, so you were able to defeat a simple pawn. I guess I will just take care of you myself and show you how horrifying it is to face my wrath!"

Genesis hesitates before he rustles his hair and edgily says," Xehamaru, maybe it would be wise to hold back and wait for victory another day. This girl now for sure has the power of the goddess and that means she might have more power than you!"

Xehamaru glances at his new Inquisitor with disgust before he says," Get hit harder then you care to admit? Don't be absurd Genesis; even if she does now have the power of a celestial being, it matters not."

Aeris points her spear at the wicked cultist before saying," You might want to listen to Genesis' words. I do not wish to cause more sadness if I can avoid it. Cloud, everyone. You all fought hard, but rest for now, I will take care of this."

Xehamaru then bares his fangs before he snaps out with a harsh," Oh please. So what if you are now the celestial one's poster girl, you're still no match for me! The reign of the Celestial ones is soon coming to an end. In its place will be the supreme rule of darkness! Enough, I will show you what is the strongest power fool, Darkness Hell Slash!"

Aeris sees the man with the cape charging for her with his energy infused blade before she reacts with," If you will not stop, then I have no choice, Photon Feather!"

Xehamaru sees how quickly his targets weapons are glowing before he raises an eyebrow and says,"Huh? She is fast with her energy . "

Xehamaru is about to try and slash at Aeris with his charged up dual blade, but in response she pointed her shield at Xehamaru and it glows before firing a barrage of holy energy blasts at the dark lord! Xehamaru is quick to show off his own swiftness and is able to change direction and avoid the attack by using the darkness to sink into the floor as the blasts of light blow it apart!

Xehamaru in an instant comes out of the nearest wall and tries to slash at Aeris again, but she blocks with her weapon and the force of the two powers colliding is enough to create a shock wave that causes many of the cavern pillars to crumble! Xehamaru is getting even more aggravated that he cannot overpower her as he dryly chuckles and says,"Ha, your power is indeed vast, but it will not save you from my wrath Cetra that I promise!"

Aeris only responds with," Why do you think Darkness is the answer to your sorrows? Although it does bring power, it also comes with misery. Such powers of hate and revenge always fade to the strength of the power that comes from ones who fight without fear or regret."

Xehamaru widens his eyes in a mad fury before he says," I thought I already told you that I had enough of your nonsense! Suffering is power! If you're still confused, then maybe this will enlighten you, Cry Of The Dammed!"

With that, Xehamaru withholds his deal lock with Aeris and focuses his power into a sphere, before firing it at Aeris! The blast causes yet another explosion that lights up the area. As the entire area shakes Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he says," Hahaha! See where your faith in the light got you, flower girl?"

Tifa sees some stalagmites falling down before she gets worried and says," No!"

Cloud remains calm as he says," its okay, Tifa, there is nothing to be worried about. In fact, I think Xehamaru is the one who should be worried."

Ben looks happy as he adds," Cloud Sensei is right, Xehamaru has gotten so overconfident he is not even trying to keep track of her magic energy."

Xehamaru eyes Cloud gleefully before he says," Oh please, Cloud, your faith is way too misguided."

Genesis winces before he says," No, Xehamaru they are right, look behind you!"

Xehamaru suddenly feels a power strong enough to weigh on him before he turns around and wildly says," Huh, Impossible!"

Aeris is not even starched as she just points at her attacker before she says," This madness must end, Judgment Arrow!"

As Xehamaru was gloating, he did not even realizing that Aeris was hovering above him and having her shield and lance combined to form a bow. She then fires a massive arrow of light ten times the power of one James normally fires and hits the shocked Xehamaru so hard it goes through him! Xehamaru falls to his knees in pain for a moment, but after a few seconds he gets right back up and laughs as his chest wound heals! The long haired man grasps his wound before he bitterly says," My, that could have posed a problem. It's a good thing I do not have the same kind of weak heart as normal worthless humans!"

Aeris remains motionless but in a sorrowful tone says," You truly have become a monster."

Xehamaru cracks his neck again before he says," Say what you want, but you have every right to be jealous of someone who has become, in essence, immortal! This has been fun, but enough is enough. Your new power is great, but I still have an advantage. After all, I do not have a pile of worthless trash to worry about on the sidelines!"

Aeris sees the madman's eyes dart around before she loses her cool and says," No, do not do this!"

Xehamaru forms another a twisted grin before he says," No matter how powerful you are, you will always fall when you have such handicaps as "friends"! Time to pay, Darkness Of The Outer Limits!"

Ben tries to raise his blade and feels his right arm twitch before he says," Hey, that's not fair, we can barely move!"

Doug grimaces before he says," Tell that to him! I hate cheap shots!"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before he wildly says," Looks like you came back to life, only to watch your friends die!"

As the wizard of darkness has his dark aura explodes Aeris responds by having her holy aura radiant across the chamber before tensely saying," No, I won't let you harm them! Great Gossip!

As Xehamaru fires a barrage of dark energy spears at the weakened Enji, Aeris protects them by casting a very powerful barrier around the Enji that blocks them from harm! Ben sees the hostile dark energy fragments shatter harmlessly in front of his face before he chuckles tensely and says,"

Wow that was close, man I hate being helpless like this! Hey, something is going on, I feel like my power is being restored!"

Cloud has his sword glow before he says," This is the work of Aeris. She always did have a talent for healing spells."

Ben pumps his fist vigorously and says," Alright, it's not going to be long before you're done for, Xehamaru! Hey, where did he go?"

Aeris sees that her opponent has vanished in an instant and gasps out a," Huh, oh no!"

Xehamaru suddenly laughs madly from a different location before his vengeful voice rocks across the chamber," Hahaha, very good. I knew you would save your pitiful friends. You pure hearted angelic types are so easy to predict. You may have saved them from that, but now this is truly the end!

"Everyone sees Xehamaru flying to the sky and gathering a massive amount of energy! The amount of darkness he is gathering is so great that the whole planet is shaking! The leader of Sithantos just looks crazed before he cackles out," Heh, I have just about run out of patience with not only you all, but this whole planet! I have the Key Fragment now, that's all that really matters in the end. If you won't let me have the power of the Life Stream then I will just take it after I reduce this whole world to nothingness!

I wonder if a celestial being can survive without air? Time to find out, then! Genesis, it would be a good idea to get behind me with the Key Fragment."

Genesis sees just how much energy his new leader is amassing before he cringes and responds with," Oh, yes, I'd rather not go down with the ship."

With that, Genesis quickly takes the large red crystal of darkness into his hand, before using his large wing to fly near Xehamaru. As he does that, the energy that Xehamaru has gathered begins to form into a giant ball of black and red energy! Ben just sees his enemies attack growing larger and larger before he says," No, he is really trying to destroy the planet?""

Kratos quickly looks around before he responds with," With the rate his power is growing, it just might be possible!"

Cloud starts to sweat before he grunts out," No, we have to hurry!"

Xehamaru then in a deranged tone cuts everyone off with," Sorry, but your time has run out! It's the end of you all, die with this planet! Revenge Death Bomb!"

With that, Xehamaru brings down his hand to send the massive black bomb of deathly energy right to where Aeris is! Xehamaru sees his attack dropping fast before he excitably says,"

Good luck stopping this! Even if you avoid it, you will witness the end of all you hold dear! See what you get for getting in the way of Sithantos? Hahaha!"

Aeris realizes just what is at stake before she responds with a determined," No, I did not get a second chance at life just to fail. I will not let down all who believed in me! I will show you the power of hope, Xehamaru! I'll have to use everything I have, Holy Infinitum!"

Xehamaru sees his target unleash a surge of light energy and merely says," It's too late for that, just die already!"

As he says that, his Death Bomb heads right into Aeris and she tries to block it with her shield. However, it seems it's not enough, as she is getting pushed to attack! Xehamaru sees his victory getting closer and closer to being realized before he sarcastically says," I thought you were going to attack me? Looks like you did not have the time. So much for your last stand!"

Ben starts to try his best to focus his power before he says," This is getting bad, I won't just stand here. I'll help too! Shinryu."

Cloud widens his eyes before he quickly cuts Ben off to say," Do not waste your energy Ben, its not needed.'

Ben just looks surprised before quickly responding with," What, but why? She needs our help!"

Cloud shocks him further with a smooth smirk before he answers with a confident," Don't you sense it? Her attack is on the way. Just look below you."

Ben does as told and just widens his eyes before saying," Wow, looks like she has everything covered."

Meanwhile Xehamaru is eagerly awaiting his desired explosion before he says," Are you all ready for the end? This is what you get for trying to defy me!"

Genesis then notices something before he clears his throat and says," Xehamaru, why is she not as stressed about this as she should be."

Xehamaru chuckles and playfully responds with," Maybe she is just frozen with fear? It is common for people to be so terrified when there death arrives that they can't even comprehended it! That feeling, that pure despair is what I relish, and it is making "

Genesis looks at where the light is focusing before he wearily puts out," Or maybe it's because she knows something we do not?"

Xehamaru glances at the former SOLDIER and responds with," You're just being paranoid, Genesis, they are all about to become space dust!"

Genesis shrugs before he says," Maybe I am, but in that case what is that massive pillar of light appearing behind her?"

Xehamaru suddenly snaps to attention before he widens his eyes and says," No, NO! How could I have been so careless?"

To Xehamaru's horror, it seems Aeris did have time to fire her attack. The reason Xehamaru did not sense it was because it was from the lifestream itself! Out of the Lifestream comes a massive white energy sphere, even bigger then Xehamaru's attack!

The best way to describe it is a white version of Dragon Ball Z 's Goku's famous spirit bomb! This attack is a more advanced version of the holy spell used to save this world from Sephiroth's Meteor.

However, this attack is even more powerful and Xehamaru is about to find this out the hard way! Genesis gets out of the way just in time but Xehamaru is not so lucky, as the massive holy sphere breaks through Xehamaru's attack and hits the dark lord dead on! As everyone feels a shockwave of energy light up the entire area Ben looks relived before yelling out," Alright, that did it!"

Genesis sees the giant sphere of divine magic fly past him before he says," Such power! Xehamaru? I think I will let them have this day, rather than try and gain victory and death hand in hand."

As the swordsmen wisely flies away from the hero's Xehamaru desperately tries to get the energy blast off him, a effort that so far is going in vain as he feels the holy energy surge in to his body, causing him to react with," AHHH! How could this be happening? I was this close. Do not think this is the end Enji scum! I am Xehamaru! I WILL NOT DIE!"

The massive Holy attack engulfs Xehamaru, before it launches him off the planet! The attack is so large that it even gets the notices of the warships still blasting at each other around the planet.

As the Enji have been fighting, the Lylat fleet has been keeping the air force under the command of Sithantos fleet commander Margulis. In fact, he is trying to figure out what is the meaning of this at the moment. The fleet commander sees how large a power rating he is getting before he blinks and says," The power level from that attack was higher than something from are warships! Is that the will of Lord Xehamaru?"

His crewmate Pellegri at once goes up to her superior before saying," Commander, we are getting a message from a man named Genesis. He says it's the highest priority."

Margulis hesitates for a second before he nods and says," This better not be a trap. Do it. " With that, Pellegri presses a button and the hologram image of Genesis appears. Margulis eyes the man carefully before he grinds out," You better not be an Enji spy."

Genesis just chuckles before he responds with," I am Genesis, Lord Xehamaru has chosen me to be his newest Inquisitor of Sithantos and I request to be brought on board right away."

Margulis looks amused before he says," What? Do not take me for a fool. You can't just say you have been chosen by my master to one of his highest positions and expect me to believe it!"

Genesis sighs and reacts with," Is that so? Well then, what about this?"

Genesis then holds up the Key Fragment to show Margulis and this gets the purple haired men to look amazed before he says," Ah, that is indeed what my master has been looking for, but it still does not mean it could be an Enji trap."

Before he can inquire further all of a sudden a strained voice rasps out, It's okay, Margulis, do it now and let him in."

Margulis realizes whose voice he is hearing and instantly turns around to say," My eminence, when did you, Lord Xehamaru!"  
The scar faced minion turns around and sees a wounded Xehamaru behind him!

Xehamaru used a warp spell to get himself out of Aeris' attack, but he did not get away unharmed as his whole right side was blown away from her attack! The other Sithantos followers are mortified at this site before Margulis grimaces and says,"My lord, are you alright? What happened to you?"

Xehamaru, or the half of him still living stumbles forward before weakling saying," It's just something that will bring the Enji to an even more painful demise. Genesis is indeed my newest Inquisitor, so have him sent up here right away and then prepare to retreat."

Margulis hesitates before A retreat, are you sure you want this my, "

Xehamaru instantly glares at the man before what's left of his face looks like one of pure hate and he screams out," I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD RIGHT NOW, SO YOU BEST DO AS I SAY BEFORE I DECIDE TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS, IN MY FURY!"

Margulis at once nods before saying," My deepest regret, master, please forgive me.

Pellegri, have Herman and Richard guard Genesis in the Pilum and Scutum mobile suits. Once that is achieved, tell all forces to a full retreat. Oh, and tell the Zeon forces that if they value their lives, they should go with us.'

Pellegri wastes no time answering with," Right away."

Xehamaru just glances out the window before he says," Ha, those Enji can have this worthless planet. In the end, it does not matter. I may not have been able to bring Sephiroth to my side, but Genesis is not too inferior of a stand in. Heh, in the end, the Key Fragment is in my hands and that means it's almost time.

HAHAHA! Think this is a victory, Enji scum? You may have stopped me from destroying this world, but in the end it's just a minor delay. The time for my master plan is soon, and then all your precious worlds will be consumed in internal darkness! Heh, I will be in my chamber. Make sure no one bothers me if they value there life. "

* * *

As Xehamaru painfully regenerates himself, Genesis gets on board the Nova Crusher. Both the Sithantos forces and the Zeon forces left blast out of Cetra and go in to Hyperspace. Ben and the others watch on and see that at last the battle for Cetra is over. Realizing that they in fact have won Ben laughs and says," Well how about that? Heh, looks like they are turning their tails and running."

Barret yells victoriously before saying," I told you I was going to kick their metal hides off my world! Good riddance!

Cloud just takes a deep breath before saying," And to think, it was all because of a miracle. I still am having a hard time believing this is not a trick."

Aeris then lands on the ground and despite being clad in divine armor she just takes a deep breath and merrily says," To be honest, me neither. I am not complaining, though. I am glad I was able to make a difference."

Ben wipes some sweat off his face and then adds," I must admit, even though I did not do too much, having it end like this is alright. I have one question. I do not mind how this turned out, but how in Cetra did this happen anyway?"

Lloyd shrugs before he responds with," Me too, I admit I got lost after a while."

Vincent lumbers over to the others and grunts before saying," I think I got what happened, so allow me to explain. The protector of this world, the celestial being, Goddess Minerva granted Aeris' wish to stop Xehamaru, by making her a spokesperson of sorts, by fusing her spirit with the frozen body of Lucrecia . In addition, she seems to have bestowed Aeris with some celestial power in order to bring her back to life. Am I correct?"

Aeris nods before giving a chipper," You got it! I hope you did not mind me using Lucrecia's body, Vincent. It was the fastest way for things to work."

Vincent chuckles before saying," Do not worry; I am sure Lucrecia would not mind her body being used for the sake of justice. It's ironic, but you two look very similar, anyway."

Aeris giggles at this before saying," Hehe, I am just so glad I was able to do it. All this time I have been watching and I was content because I thought that was my role. However, all this time I was really just wishing I could be with you all again. I'm so happy. Oh, it's been awhile since I felt tired, that's nice."

Cloud sees the women stagger and instantly reacts with a loud," Aeris!

"With that, Aeris sighs as her armor fades away and she begins to lose her balance. She begins to fall, but Cloud catches her at once. Also, Ben and the others quickly realize that with her armor gone, the newly back to life, Aeris, does not seem to be wearing much else, if anything! Aeris has been through too much to remember at the moment though, and just looks at Cloud with a mix of embarrassment and joy before saying," Oh, sorry about that Cloud. I have not stood on the ground with my own feet for years."

Cloud then give a wider smile then any Ben's seen as he responds with," It's okay, you did so much, so just rest now."

Doug just now fully takes in the current situation before he chuckles and eagerly says," Whoa, booya baby! Hey Ben, looks like today's mission ended with a bonus."

Ben clears his throat at seeing Doug's excited face before he casually says," What are you talking about?

Doug just nudges Ben in the elbow before he says," Come on, Ben, you don't have to be ashamed. It's not our fault a beautiful girl just happened to have her clothes fade away."

Ben turns a tad red as he turns on the opposite side of Doug and flatly says," Om, sorry, I don't know what you are talking about."

James raises a eyebrow at this and says," Did you get hit in the head, Ben? It's right behind you."

Ben chuckles a bit before he uses all of his willpower to stay where he is and say," Oh, I know what happened. It's simple though, if I do not acknowledge it, I won't be called a pervert."

Hiryuumon just wags his tail before he eagerly says," I don't know boss this looks really nice! How come her chest is different than all the human chests I seen before?"

Doug just pats Hiryuumon on the head before he says," Oh, lighten up bro it's no shame to! OWW!"

Tifa instantly reprises Doug by hitting him so hard on the back of his head that he bites his tong! Everyone, but a nervous Ben sees the irate women look red before she snarls and says. Shame on you all! You should not be looking this way at all!'

Ben slowly inches away as James clears his throat and says," Um miss, AHH!

Tifa quickly unleashes her disgust by pummeling everyone of the males in her site! Hiryuumon gets his tail stepped on repeatedly before he winces and says," Help me boss! AH not the tail!"

Lloyd finds his all ready tender ribs feeling further pain before he yelps out," AH! What did I do?

Tifa just gets faster before she growls out a furious," How dare you take advantage of a situation like that? Look at Ben; here he is being chivalrous and turned away at once!"

Ben just chuckles nervously before saying," Told you so."

James grasps his jaw before tensely replying with," Okay, okay, but you don't have to pummel us all! Oh oh, I think I need a medic!"

Aeris just winces at hearing yells of pain before she curls up tight and says," How embarrassing! I was so worried about helping; I forgot to ask for some clothes for my new body."

Cloud puts his hand on her right shoulder fondly before saying," Don't worry, it's not your fault."

As Aeris gives Cloud a loving look Vincent clears his throat before he walks up to say," Here, use my cape for now. Don't worry I travel with extras."

Kratos raises a eyebrow at this before he responds with," You bring spare capes with you?"

Vincent shrugs as he gives his cape to the nude women and says," Never know when one will get caught or something."

Aeris puts the cape around her body and giggles before she stands back up and says," Well, looks like things are calm for now."

Cloud nods before he says," Xehamaru may not be done yet, but when he comes back we will be ready for him. At least Sephiroth did not come back as his newest servant. Genesis is more than enough already. Besides, the way events turned out in a way that makes me much happier at the outcome then I ever thought would be possible."

Aeris starts to have her eyes glisten with tears before she struggles to contain herself Oh, Cloud. I was always worried, once you left the planet, what would have happened to you. I see you're not as sad anymore, and you made even more great friends. And now I am lucky enough to meet them too, like your student, Ben. I can tell he will have an important future. So, um, do you think the Enji, will accept me?"

Cloud chuckles before he instantly responds with a confident," I do not see why not. I am sure you will love seeing all the different worlds. Oh, that's right, and I will finally make that promise to take you on an airship now to!"

Aeris beams with happiness before she says," Oh Cloud, thank you."

Tifa sees Aeris hug her friend warmly before she is not sure how to respond, and merely thinks," _Cloud, I have not seen him so happy in a long time. Cloud."_

The spiky haired Enji Captain just looks up at the distance sky and says," Looks like now that Sephiroth is not coming back for sure, the nightmare is finally over."

Before anyone can say anything all of a sudden Squall says,"Ah there you are, Cloud."

Cloud just chuckles before responding with," Squall, you made it."

Everyone looks up and sees Squall and his squad, Ezan included, jumping down to where the group is with the Neo Highwind above in the sky. Ben sees his friends come up before he chuckles and says," What took you guys so long?"

Zidane rolls his eyes before responding with," Give us a break! You guys got warped half way across the planet and we had to take Cid's airship to get here in time! And even still, we missed the big stuff again!"

Senel sighs before wearily saying," It's not a party, Zidane."

Zidane chuckles before he says,"Ah, whatever. We would have gotten here sooner, but it took us a while to find Ezan here, only to find him knocked out with that odd object near him."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he curiously says," Ezan got knocked out?"

Ezan instantly sprouts a cold glare at Ben before he says," It was only because that Digimon must have used a trick. In the end he could not use such cheap tricks to save him and he was destroyed."

Zidane chuckles before he playfully says," Oh come on Ezan, can't you just admit that you almost got beat by that guy?"

Ezan looks disgusted before he grasps his fist and says," Defeat is not an option for me. I am just glad that despite my absence, the mission was still a success."

Squall looks around before he raises an eyebrow and says," Is it just me, or is there a new person among you?"

Cloud sees Aeris giggle before he chuckles himself and says," Oh, you must mean Aeris."

Squall and the others look shocked before Squall says," Aeris? But I thought she was."

Aeris winks before responding with a playful," I use to be, but as of now I'm back and better than ever. It's nice to meet you all."

Squall sees her offer her hand before he smiles and greets her arm with his own before saying," The pleasure is all mine, I am Squall Lionheart."

Zidane looks enticed before he dashes over and says," Now I see why Cloud keeps talking about you. Hey, I am Zidane!"

Ezan sees Aeris giving him a curious but playful look before he looks uneasy and then at last says," It is nice to meet you, Miss Aeris. My name is Ezan Kaiba. AH!"

Squall sees his teammate wince before the super elite warrior grasps his head painfully, causing Squall to say," What's wrong, Ezan?"

Ezan takes a few shallow breaths before he resumes his pose and says," Nothing, just a headache. Sorry, the fight with that Digimon must have taken a harsher toll then I expected, how shameful".

Ben gets closer before he says," Are you sure? You look kind of ill."

Ezan chuckles bitterly before he responds with," I will be ill if I need advice on my own health from you."

Ben sighs before he shrugs and says," Alright, no need to get like that. This mission turned out to be great! We kicked Xehamaru's butt and one of Cloud sensei's best friend came back too! Looks like things are coming around."

Ezan sees the others talk happily before he grasps his sword tightly and thinks," _Why do I keep having these headaches? It must be a side effect from Velgmon. What most worries me, is that I can't remember how I beat him. No matter, I'll look into it when we get back, it's probably just a minor poison from the Digimon_. "

* * *

Little does Ezan know that it's a much bigger problem than that! In the depths of his mind and soul, another spirit dwells, hiding in the darkness of Ezan's heart, he looks at Aeris and the others. The form of the spirit is a tall man with long smooth white hair and a long trench coat. It's the spirit of Sephiroth!

After taking control of Ezan's body, without him knowing, to destroy Velgmon he had hid himself away in the depths of his unsuspecting host's subconscious to gather his power and observe the events that followed. He is most amazed that Aeris is alive again. Seeing, through Ezan's eyes Aeris laugh with her friends causes the spectral villain to sneer before saying,"

So, now the last Cetra is back. It seems fate likes to help its favorites. Oh well, just another thing to take note of. It seems Genesis is back after all these years, as well. Things have changed alright. I must get more info about this Sithantos and Enji Knights.

I must be prepared for when the time comes. This body is strong; in fact it's the perfect vessel for my spirit. Strong willed, but not strong enough to stop me. It will take time, but eventually I will be able to take full control of this, Ezan Kaiba and return to my original form. And then, Cloud, you and I will meet again. Rest assured, you have not seen the last of Sephiroth!"

My , what a day! After a series of tense battles, Xehamaru and Genesis have been driving off the planet of Cetra, and Weiss is dead. To top it off, to the great joy of Cloud, and the others, Aeris is back among the living!

However, not all is well, as unknown to all, while Xehamaru's ritual was not complete, it was enough to awake Sephiroth 's spirit, and now he is residing in Ezan's body, waiting for his revenge!

Will this mean the end of Ezan Kaiba, or will the proud warrior fight off the will of the one-winged angel? All these events and more are what lies ahead in tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Authors Notes, I know this chapter was even longer than normal, but I did not think I could make it good by splitting it in half, hope it's bearable for you all. With this, my break is over, so do not expect updates as fast for a while but don't worry it will keep going.

I know some people might say I just ruined the meaning of FF 7 by having Aeris come back, but I can't help it, after all she is my favorite. Also if you think Ben is not doing as much as a main star should be, don't worry, really soon his destiny will decide the fate of the universe!

For now thanks for the reviews and see you next time!

In our next chapter, Ben and the others are picking up the pieces from Xehamaru and Zeon's attack. However, although the battle has been won, it looks like the universal civil war is about to get even fiercer! Find out why in _**Chapter 49: Aftermath, Shock Waves Of War!**_


	49. Chapter 49: The Shockwaves Of War

Tales of Cosmic wars

Sorry for the delay, but with my new semester this cannot be helped. After the last events, the situation calmed down for a bit, but things are going to explode is still plenty going on, so enjoy!

**_Chapter 49: Aftershock, Shock waves Of War_**

Last time, on Tales of the Cosmic wars, the battle to decide the fate of planet Cetra began as Ben and the others faced off against the Dark lord of Sithantos, Xehamaru. Despite the fact that Xehamaru was severely outnumbered, the power he possesses made that mean nothing! No matter what the warriors of light did, it did not seem to do any real harm at all!

After a while, Xehamaru got bored and drove the Enji off to go to the location where the body of Vincent's lost love, **Lucrecia Crescent, **still lay frozen in a giant crystal. His goal was to claim another mysterious Key fragment!

Thanks to the power of the spirit of Aeris, the Enji were able to catch Xehamaru in time, but he just dismissed them and created a horrifying new monster to "play" with them! Made out of a fusion of at least 100 Necrocalcous, and the last few cells of Jenova, came a new dark monster, Jenova Peithos! This new Medusa like abomination helped Xehamaru push the Enji to the brink and for a moments things started to look bleak, but then a miracle happened!

Aeris, not happy at all that she was so helpless, wished for having the power to help Cloud and her friends and her wish was answered by the guardian of Planet Cetra, Goddess Minerva!

Although she was forbidden to help directly, she did answer Aeris' plea by giving her the power to fight once more! By fusing the body of Lucrecia with Aeris's spirit, the Cetra race was no longer extinct and Aeris was alive again with new found power!

Although at first, Xehamaru just thought of this act as nothing more than a joke, he soon paid for his arrogance. Not only did his Jenova monster get destroyed with ease by Aeris' new power, but Xehamaru soon found himself with a powerful new Holy magic attack in the face as he was blasted out of the planet!

As the Lylat airships were winning the space battle above, the dark lord kind of got the message and while dragging the half of his body that was not burned to dust out of Cetra, along with his newest Inquisitor, the wounded, but still alive and powerful Genesis. Despite the overwhelming odds it seems Ben, Cloud and the others were successful in keeping both the Zeon and Sithantos forces from calming the planet!

To top it off, Aeris is now alive again! Despite this joyous event, it's not all-good news. Ezan Kaiba was near death from his fight with the last experimental Digimon Velgmon. Lying in the lifestream, he made a short-sided deal with a mysterious dark spirit that promised to give him even more power. But it was only at the very last second that he realized that he just made a deal with the one and only Sephiroth!

Although Ben ruined Xehamaru's dark ritual at the last second, it was still able to wake up Sephiroth's spirit enough to go into Ezan!

Now, infused with Ezan's body, the spirit of the one wing angel took control of the number one rookie's body, before making short work of Velgmon!

Ezan is not one to just let anyone take over his body however and Sephiroth realized it would take him time to claim full control over Ezan. He retreated into the depths of Ezan's mind and soul before wiping out the deal he made with Ezan from his memory. All in all, I would say our heroes have been through a lot, with all that's going, on what will happen next?

Let's find out!

* * *

After Xehamaru and his forces were no longer a threat and all enemy combatants were taken care of, our heroes were picked up by Cid in the Neo Highwind to return to Midgar and report to Rufus and Reeve.

In addition, Grand Master Myers had finally made it to Cetra after rescuing the survivors on the Lylat spaceship attacked by Sithantos Nova Crushers and just happened to have his spaceship land on the planet just as the battle was meeting its end.

There is definitely a lot to tell about and Aeris is more than happy to prove she is alive again to people that have long missed her, of course after she got some new clothes.

When word got out to Rufus that Aeris was really alive again Marlene just happened to be in the same room again and she was ecstatic, before calling Aeris' former foster mother Elmyra.

At the moment Ben, Cloud, Aeris, and the others have entered the conference room of the Lylat embassy and see Rufus, Reeve, a member of the Turks with long hair named Tseng and Grand Master Myers waiting for them. Ben sees the leader of his order walking up before he grins and says," Grand Master! Forgive me, but it seems you arrived just as things are wrapped up here!"

Myers gives a warm smile before he says," Oh, hello there, Ben. Yes, I am afraid I did not realize just how grave things were until the last few hours. If I knew Xehamaru was on this world himself, I would have sent Cecil, Auron and Reid in my place and would have doubled my haste here.

Still, I am happy that all of you together were able to overcome Xehamaru's dark magic. That pathetic fool, he still thinks his loyalty to the dark side will make him strong enough to defeat anyone."

Cloud nods before he says," It was kind of close; his power is still far beyond anything I have seen. Luckily, we had a little luck on our side today."

Myers sees Aeris giggle before he strokes his beard and says," Ah, I see. Oh, and this must be Miss Aeris Gainsborough. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you in person, after hearing so much about you. I am Rodimus Myers, the leader and grand master of the order of Enji Knights. I sincerely give you my thanks for stopping Xehamaru from bringing ruin to this world."

Aeris shakes the old man before she looks overwhelmed with all the new sensations before saying," It's not a problem. I just could not stand the thought of a man so wrapped in darkness doing what he wishes on this world. He seemed so driven by madness, consumed with hate just like Sephiroth. I just can't let people unleash their hate on others if I can do anything about it.

I guess, I am just happy I was given a second chance to experience life."

Cloud looks as if a weight has been thrown off his shoulders before he responds with," I think we all are. Don't worry, Aeris, no matter what, this time I will not let anything get close to harming you."

Aeris flicks back some hair and says," Oh, Cloud, don't worry about me. Anyone tries to impale me and I will send them packing! Still, I know I can always count on you, thanks."

As Reeve sees the two friends look at each other fondly he just chuckles and says," I must say I would never believe all that has happened today, even yesterday, if someone told me all that would happen I am not sure I would believe it."

Tseng, having long suppressed feeling for Aeris himself just sees her waving at him before he tries to keep cool and closes his eyes before he says," Seeing Cloud and his friends has taught me to expect the unexpected. Though, this is the first time I am glad for a surprise. To think, you're alive once more Aeris. At least, this time we won't be after you any more, those days are mostly a thing of the past now. We would be too busy looking for spies anyway."

Rufus nods before calmly saying," Indeed, things have changed over the years; more than even I thought would ever happened when I first became the president of Shinra. The scope of our thinking, of are worries have increased beyond what any of us expected. After all it's not every day that you take part in a battle between galactic governments while one of the most wanted criminals in the universe is in your planet and tries to revive the most notorious villain in the planet with countless sacrifices. I suppose luck was on our side that we came out decently."

Denzel just looks mortified before he feels like he is going to vomit and scornfully says," Lord Xehamaru, he promised a better world for everyone! He promised he was going to make things better for those like me, for those who were wronged by this broken world! Why did he try and destroy the whole planet?"

Ben just gives a weary sigh before he says," Don't you get it? Xehamaru only cares about getting what he wants. To him, all you are is just a throw away pawn! He tricked you Denzel, I doubt he would care to revive your parents even if things went his way, it's clear the only dreams he wanted to make come true was his own. Look, I know he took advantage of you and promised you a lot of things. I, am no expert on these kind of things but I always thought you can't really just let any of those robed miracle men con you with a lot of nice things. My grandfather always said you can only look for yourself for enlightenment, I think I am starting to get what he meant more. "

Denzel just sees Ben is wearing a friendly face before he breaks down and gets on his knees before he says," All this time and it was all a lie. Cloud, Tifa, you were right all along. I'm so sorry! The pain, it was just too much, and I wanted my family back, I did not want to be alone anymore! Sob!"

Denzel then breaks out in tears and a melancholy Tifa goes to pat the young man on the back before softly saying," It's okay, Denzel. You did wrong, but I forgive you. You proved today where your heart really is."

Myers sees the touching moment before he grasps his fist and says," Xehamaru is one that will not hesitate to say any lie if it will sway people to serve his cause. Yes, I must say it seems the celestial ones have shown us today that they do not approve of Xehamaru and his mad plans either. And it was really a Goddess that brought this about?"

Aeris nods before responding with," Yes, it was the power of Goddess Minerva that allowed me to have a second chance at life."

Reeve just looks amazed before responding with," Interesting. I heard legends about such a goddess, but I did not think they would ever be true."

Rufus looks at the sky and says," Yes, Hojo did use to say all the time that such things were just nonsense fairy tales made out of people thousands of years ago. After all, if a guardian of the planet did exist, why has she not appeared before, in times of crises?"

Barret laughs and responds with," That's all the good for you Rufus! If she did come out more often, you'd be dead meat right now!"

Rufus shrugs and says," Maybe so. But in any case, what happened to her after she revived Aeris? Did she just vanish?"

Aeris sees many eyes glancing at her before she shrugs and says a whimsical," Err, well you know, I am not sure. I got caught up in everything."

Cloud looks back at where he was fighting before he says," Maybe she just returned to the planet?"

Ben then crosses his arms and says," Maybe she is the planet, or like the mind of the Life-Stream? If she is even real, I wonder if she was just an illusion created by the life-stream? "

All of a sudden a calm voice says," My existence might not be able to be understood by most mortals, but I assure you I exist."

Ben looks spooked before he moves to the right and says," What the, whoa!"

Aeris remembers this feeling and just smiles before saying," Oh, so you have come again, have you?"

Ben and the others are spooked as they see a large light come into the room; it shines for a moment, before taking the form of Goddess Minerva!

Ben sees the divine figure giving a warm smile before she says," Whoa, she is real! Sorry for the doubt."

Minerva sees everyone and says," Warriors of light, I thank all of you for protecting this world from darkness. Although I am the guardian of the planet, I can not intervene unless the beings power is on the scale of my own."

Myers bows before he says;" It is the duty of the Enji Knights to stop those with evil desires from forcing their will on the universe."

Minerva nods before responding with," Yes, I know all about the valiant efforts of you Enji. In fact, that is why I came here. I have a warning for you all."

Myers looks cautious before he responds with," A warning?"

Minerva forms a solemn look before she then goes on to say," That is correct. I have sensed the darkness of the one you call Xehamaru. Although he is very powerful and is the leader of the order of Sithantos, he is not alone in his actions."

Cloud raises an eyebrow before he says," What?"

Vincent then hesitates before he says;" Do you mean Weil Zabi and the Zeon Federation?"

Ben bails his fist tightly before he says," Please tell me you're just talking about some crazy sidekick he has? You're telling me there might be an even more evil psycho out there? This is just like that last issue of Super Guy I read before they did that stupid time reset that reset twenty years of work! Arg, that's when the comic jumped the shark and I gave up on the series because it just seemed like a bad joke at that point. Err, anyway, so you are sure Xehamaru has another ally?"

Minerva grasps her staff tightly before she sighs and says," It is not for certain, but I thought you should all know something. I noticed something very disturbing about the Necrocalcous that Xehamaru commands.

Those very beings of darkness were under the command of one being from millions of years ago and back then they only had one master. I fought those beings before, myself, in the Great War against the supreme god of darkness, the supreme emperor of evil, Chaos Zannacross Necron.

These monsters were the soldiers that obeyed his will in his plan to destroy all life in the universe. The fact that the same beings now serve under Xehamaru is very disturbing."

Myers looks mortified before he grimaces and says," I knew that those Necrocalcous remind me of something, but I had no idea that they were the very soldiers of the supreme dark god himself! I knew Sithantos has a dark origin but now I am wondering how deeply submerged in the darkness that order is."

Minerva then responds and says," I do not know if it is just by chance that Xehamaru recreated the Necrocalcous, wherever his lair is it's out of my jurisdiction. Whatever the truth is I do sense that his power and ambition is beginning to pose a true threat to the universe. Enji Knights, soon the fate of the universe will be coming. Ben Auro, you're the true wielder of the Star Sword yes"

Ben looks shocked before he clears his throat and says," The angel smiles warmly before saying," The sword of the celestial ones has chosen you and soon it will be time to face your destiny. Are you prepared for what is to come? "

Ben tries to keep calm before he says," I suppose so, although it is a lot of pressure, I'm not going to go back down now!"

Cloud nods before he says," Don't worry, you won't be alone."

Myers then looks resolute before he adds," Cloud is right, the Enji act as one and together we will protect the Universe from darkness."

Minerva looks relived before she says," I see that this realm is in good hands. In that case, I will take my leave. Oh, and last child of the Cetra, I hope your new found power and life will be used for justice."

Aeris gives a playful wink before she says," You can count on it! Thanks again for giving me the power to do all this."

Minerva then closes her eyes and says," Your welcome, I am glad you have another chance to find happiness child of the Cetra. Good luck, and may your united wills prove to be strong enough to overcome the coming threat. "

With that, she once again she turns in to particles of light and vanishes. Myers grasps his sword tightly before he walks up and says," Well, with that it seems the battle for this world is over for now. Zeon might think twice before following Xehamaru around like that."

Rufus sighs before he says," Even so, while we won it was no flawless victory. They and Sithantos did cause some damage though. All the cities on the planet suffered some sort of damage and thousands of lives were lost. "

Myers looks solemn before he says," I am sorry for the loss your people have endured. I assure you, King Atem will send relief right away. This civil war has gone on long enough. I hope it will not take too much longer to bring this bloody chaos to an end."

Ben looks confident before he says," Don't worry, Grand Master, next time we will make sure Xehamaru won't get away!"

Myers laughs at this and says," Heh, right you are Ben. Good work everyone, you have all fought well, but now it's time for you to rest."

Tseng clears his throat before he says," Oh Cloud, before you go you should know there are a few people that want to see you guys. Or more specifically, Aeris in particular."

Aeris looks curious before she says," Oh really, who could it be?"

Tseng chuckles before he says," Reno, Cissnei, Elena, tell them they are coming."

With that, Tseng leads them outside the front gate where they find two very happy women. Elmyra and Marlene both see Aeris and right away run to her. Aeris looks amazed at seeing the two happy faces before she excitedly says," Mother! Marlene! I never thought I'd see you again! Wow, Marlene, you have grown so much!"

Elmyra all ready has tears rolling down her cheek before emotionally saying," It's a miracle! I thought I'd never see you again."

Cloud sees the outburst of emotion from the three females, and also sees Marlene glance at a shocked Denzel before he chuckles and says," Come on guys; let's give Aeris some time to catch up with them. Well, good work Squad 7, another mission is complete. There are still a few hours before we are due to head back, so until then, you're free to relax around the city. Just don't get into trouble."

Ben gives a thumbs up before he responds with," Thanks, Cloud Sensei!"

Doug then leans back before he says," Hey, don't worry, what could go wrong now that both Zeon and Sithantos goons are gone?"

Hiryuumon then wags his tail before he turns to the right and says," Hey boss, I smell something coming out of the ground behind Doug!"

Ben is about to ask more before he then hears something and says," Hey, look out!"

Doug turns around before he says," What now? Hey, it's you! "

Expecting another crazy monster or hostile soldier they are caught off guard to see another Cactuar break out of the ground! Doug just groans at seeing the small cactus monster before he says," You guys again?"

James chuckles at the site of the monster oddly walking in his friends direction before he says," They must like you, Doug."

Doug spits on the ground before he shakes his head with swagger and says," Bah, these are the kind of fans I could do without! You're not going to get me with your little trick of yours, take this! "

Doug, in a burst of speed, goes to kick the Cactuar sky high! As he does he gives a lopsided grin and brashly says," No more needles from you!"

Ben chuckles before he says," You and the natural environment of the worlds seem not to get along very well."

Doug shrugs before he says," What can I say? Now that the small fry's out, let's go check out the town?"

All of a sudden a loud voice booms out from the ground with," Hold on a second! It's time for you to pay, for picking on my boy!"

Doug quickly looks around and says," Who said that? What the?"

Hiryuumon snarls before he says," Something big is coming out of the ground and he smells nasty!"

Ben feels the ground shake before he says," Oh boy! "

Ben and the others are horrified to see a giant Cactuar break out of the ground before them! This gigantic Catuar has a mustache and is the Jumbo Cactuar version! Doug just notices the mustache before he says," You got to be kidding me!"

The Jumbo Cactuar glances at Doug before he says," You think I would not notice you picking on my boys? Let's see how you like it when someone bigger than you picks on you!"

Doug sees the giant green monster growl before he puts his hands in the air and says," Wait a minute; this is all a big misunderstanding! Your cactus friends attacked me first! Right guys?"

James just sighs before he says," Well, maybe you did not have to be so rough on them?"

Ben chuckles tensely before he says," You know what they say, you reap what you sow"

Doug grumbles before he says," Oh come on; don't take the cactus' side!"

Jumbo Cactuar then hunches over before he glowers out," That's it, TEN THOUSAND NEEDLES!"

Doug finds himself being punctured countless times before he says," AH!"

Ben sees that needles continues to storm in to Doug before he says," Ow, this is going to be nasty."

James just polishes his glasses before he calmly says," Well, should we help him?"

Ben sees the other Enji and soldiers looking alarmed before he sighs and says," Yeah, I suppose its bad morale to just let our teammate become a pin cushion. Come on, Hiryuumon, looks like we have one more thing to take care of before we can sleep."

Ben's digimon partner looks eager before he responds with," Right, boss!"

As James uses his magic to make a dome of iron form around Doug and Ben goes to try and talk to the very angry living Catcus Aeris goes back over to Cloud before she smiles and says," Hehe, your group seems to be a kind-spirited bunch, Cloud."

Cloud hears Doug moan some more before he says," They can be a handful, but when they get their acts together, they make one of the best squads around."

Aeris sees that the Jumbo Cactur is starting to glare at Ben before she flicks back her hair and says," So, are you going to help them take care of that angry Cactuar?"

Cloud sees Ben deflect the incoming needles before he responds with a confident," They've got it covered."

Aeris heats for a moment, then sees the calm in her friends eyes before she smiles again and says," I suppose so, in that case, let's eat! I haven't had a real meal in years!"

Marlen then runs up to pull on the older women's right arm before she says," Oh, this way Aeris, I know all the best restaurants around Edge!"

Cloud sees Aeris go off before he looks back at the sky and looks at his sword before he says," Zack, Looks like I managed to keep at least one of my promises after all. "

* * *

As Cloud watches Ben and the others handle the Jumbo Cactuar, let us go on to other events. As the Enji say their goodbyes and get ready before they go back to Corneria with a new member added to their ranks, Xehamaru and Genesis have made their way back to the Sithantos home world of Ormus.

After regrouping and recovering from the damage done to him from Aeris' powerful holy attack, he enters his main chamber. The first thing he finds waiting for him is Meta-Knight, already bowing. As soon as his leader enters the villain form Popstar promptly says," Greetings my lord. I am most sorry to hear about your setback."

Xehamaru sneers before he grasps his fist and darkly says," It is now in the past. Where are the other inquisitors? Have they been able to complete their tasks?"

Meta-Knight quickly responds with," They have done as you ask, my lord. Both Sigma and Ganondorf were able to not only take control of the Lylat bases you sent them to, but were able to make it seem on the outside that nothing has happened.

Meanwhile, Nightmare was able to sneak the Dark Specter through the second Grand Lylat Defense line and has returned here, per your orders."

To Meta-Knight and the others relief there master looks content with this news before Xehamaru grins and says," Most excellent. Even if Cetra did not fail, the rest of the plan is going well."

Meta Knight then sighs before he goes on to say," Oh, and one more thing my lord. Ever since the battle for Cetra ended in the Lylat Kingdom's favor, we have been getting messages from..."

Xehamaru sighs with exasperation before he gives a short chuckle and says," Let me guess, Weil Zabi?"

Meta-Knight nods before he says," Yes, he has been demanding to talk to you nearly the moment since the battle for Cetra was lost, and he has been quite, difficult. Oh, in fact, I think he is trying to call again."

Xehamaru just walks forward before he says," So predictable."

Genesis chuckles and warily says," From what you told me, he reminds me of the CEO of Shinra. Ugh, the greedy are like fat weeds."

Xehamaru chuckles before playfully responding with," That would not be too far off of a thought. That arrogant old fool thinks he can hold everything in the universe with his grubby hands of his, when he is oblivious to how limited his power really is. I suppose I will have to explain things sooner or later, so just put him on now, Meta-Knight."

Meta-Knight turns around before he responds with," As you wish, your eminence. "

With that, Xehamaru goes to sit on his throne as Meta-Knight presses a button, to the amazement of Genesis the hologram image of Zeon president Weil Zabi appears in front of them, and he looks quite furious.

Xehamaru at once gives a curt nod before he says," Greetings, mister president, how are you today?"

Weil is all ready at the point of turning beet red before he snarls out," Xehamaru, you worthless dog, do not even dare talk like everything is normal!"

Xehamaru puts his head on his right hand and in a political tone says," My, why such the temper?"

Weil is on the verge of breaking jet another cigar before he barks out," You know damn well why, you failure! For all your talk the plan to annex planet Cetra was a total failure! We were routed and made to look like a bunch of fools! Dozel died, and the Big Zam's roll out was a total bust. I cared little for that big dullard but the people looked up to him damn it! All of the resources I gave you and you squandered it all! I knew deep down that all your fancy ideas were just a lot of deceptions! "

Xehamaru narrows his eyes and says," Now then, I admit it did not go exactly as planned, but I would not call it a total failure."

The President of the Zeon Federation has veins form on his head before he furiously counters with," I would! Face it, your plan was worthless!"

Xehamaru sighs once more before responding with," Maybe from your narrow perspective, but you see in truth..."

Weil sharply cuts him off with a loud," Shut up boy! I listened to your crazy plans for too long now, and because of it, I am losing this war! Your through you quack, I put up with this joke long enough!"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before he says," Excuse me? I did not hear you right."

Weil just grins before he goes on with," You heard me! I have let you run around for too long, at first you had some good ideas, but lately you're not gaining me any victories or profits!"

Xehamaru then leans forward before icily saying," You think Sithantos is something you can judge by stocks, mister president? You dare act like that and you will find yourself gravely mistaken."

Weil then grasps his fist before he stands up and says," Hahaa, you really think I fear your threats, Xehamaru? Listen here; you're nothing but a business partner that has not held up his hand in the bargain lately. I admit you do have some crazy magic tricks up your sleeves, but in the end, no amount of tricks is enough to out muscle Weil Zabi!"

Xehamaru then forms a murderous grin before he says," Not enough? Your arrogance knows no bounds. It was I and Sithantos that caused you to have the advantage over the Enji knights. It is I who has been able to give the Zeon army sneak attacks on Lylat forces. I am the reason you are not dead already!"

Weil grins his teeth tightly before he shouts out," Enough! Listen here, Xehamaru. I am the richest man in the universe; I own stock in nearly all the major organizations and companies in the universes. Even Sithantos would be able to build nothing without my funding! I am rich enough to build armies of droids big enough to conquer Galaxies!

You think just because you have some dark magic and a bunch of feared warlords and criminals serving you, that I fear you? Think again, because Weil Zabi fears nothing! If you continue to mess things up, I might just have to clean my hands of you. Are we understood?"

Xehamaru just breaks in to a psychotic outburst before he looks at Weil with conceit and says," Hehehe, such foolishness."

Weil blinks a few times before he snarky says," What is so funny, Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru chuckles some more before dryly saying," You are my wrinkly gray-haired friend. You do not understand anything. No matter how much money you have, it means nothing to the true power of the dark side! You act like you're the top dog, and call me a failure when you just sit on your comfy resort world while I just got blasted in half! Don't you dare act like someone like you is an equal to me!

For one thing, you keep going on like everything is going downhill for us, when the truth is we are very close to destroying the Lylat Kingdom and those pesky Enji Knights! In fact, I have just opened the path to your final victory."

Weil widens his eyes at this before he says," What? You think you can fool me? Your master plan to take over Cetra failed."

Xehamaru then crosses his arms before he snickers," Tsc, I am going to make this very simple, so pay attention. While I did wish to take control of Cetra, that was only the beginning of my master plan and in the end it did not matter if Cetra fell or not."

Weil looks shocked and quickly says," What?"

Xehamaru looks amused at the dumbfounded look on the elder man's face and goes on to say," Heh, for you see, my true goal was to get the attention of the Lylat fleet to come to protect the planet. For you see, with all of their attention on the attack on Cetra there was hardly anyone to notice a few Nova Crushers sneak by using cloaking devices. And that is exactly what I did.

As the focus of the Enji Knights were on me my Inquisitors, all attacked different outposts and had nearly no trouble. Ganondorf was able to take control of the Sector Z outpost. Sigma took over the Macbeth moon base and Nightmare used my flagship the Dark Specter to wipe out the Lylat forces in the Side 5 asteroid base.

Now do you want to know why I did that? That's simple my friend. With all those paths under the command of my forces, I now have full access to my own hyper space lane, the lane that goes right to Corneria, the capital of the Lylat Kingdom itself!"

Weil has his jaw drop before he is frozen for a few seconds and strokes his hair back before he says," This is for real? You're telling me you now have a way to launch a direct attack on the core world?"

Xehamaru puts his hands together before he smugly says," Why yes, but wait there is more. I am sure your all ready aware of this but just in case you're not in about a week the Lylat Kingdom is having a galactic wide conference to discuss the state of the war with as many leaders of worlds going to be there as possible.

If an unexpected combined Sithantos Zeon assault besieged the world, well I think even you could image the state the Lylat Kingdom would be in if the strike hits its mark."

Weil looks more and more eager each second before he says," That, that would put us in the position to do whatever we want! You, you must be trying to fool me. This is too good to be true."

Before another word can be said a gruff voice suddenly cuts in with," His eminence is telling no lie, this operation is nearly ready to begin."

Xehamaru sees none other than Nightmare walk up beside him before he nods and says," Ah, Nightmare, nice timing."

Genesis sees the armored black knight merely swing his massive blade upon his shoulder before he crosses his arms and says," So you are my new partner in crime? I see you are well dressed for the role."

Nightmare does not even pay attention to Genesis and just salutes his commander before saying," As you commanded, I commanded the Super Nova Crusher warship Dark Specter and was able to take control of the Lylat asteroid base called Boez.

All personnel were wiped out and anyone that dares come close is sent away through magic persuasion to avoid our deception. As long as Ganondorf and Sigma have done the same, your master plan is set."

Xehamaru just looks even surer of himself before he says," See, Weil? Everything has gone as I predicted. The Enji are only under the guise that they are winning the war because I allow them to think so. So now Mister President, still not sure about your investment?"

Weil chuckles before he says," Xehamaru, you're a sly one, I will give you that. I admit I might have misjudged you a bit. Alright, I am on board. This is going to be the beginning of the end for that foolish King Atem!

I'm going to have Commander Craft and my top generals lead this mission and to make sure this is the final battle, I am going to ask the Dark Enji to lend a hand, I want as much insurance as I can."

Xehamaru shrugs before he retorts with," Do as you wish. I will soon transmit the details of my battle plan to your top staff and instructions on how to send your fleet without being spotted."

Weil chuckles before he strokes his mustache and says," Fine. Yes, I can see it now. King Atem will have no choice but to see his father's foolish kingdom become mine! Soon all of space will be owned by me! I have calls to make, so I will send my secretary to deal with the rest at a later point."

With that, the image of Weil vanishes. The instant the leader of the Zeon Federation is gone Xehamaru narrows his eyes and coldly hisses out," Pretentious fool, just like a spoiled child. Just need to wave a new toy and they go from angry to happy in moments. I cannot wait until I no longer need him."

Genesis nods before he says," I see his ego is even more than I expected."

Nightmare at last eyes the new Inquisitor in the room before he says," This new one with the strong power. Is this the one you said you were going to retrieve from Cetra?"

Xehamaru closes his eyes before he responds with a coy," No, but it would seem that Genesis here is just as good for the job. He has all the right qualifications and his hatred matches yours."

Nightmare snorts before he responds with a blunt," If that is what you say, then so be it. It's not my place to question who is fit to be a Sithantos inquisitor. Although it's still my opinion that I am the only one that is needed to have are goals realized."

Genesis sighs and says," Nice to meet you too."

Xehamaru chuckles before he stands up and says," Now then Nightmare, no one is questioning your loyalty to Sithantos. However, in order to wipe out the Enji Knights once and for all, we need as many powerful beings of darkness as we can in order to end their vain crusade. In fact, Meta- Knight, are those people that wanted to speak with me before I left Cetra still around? I am ready for them now."

Meta-Knight looks back out the door before he says," Oh those ones? Personally with the expectation of Magneto I think they are all a bunch of nitwits, but as you wish. Tell the ones called _Bowers_, _Dr Robotnik_, _Magneto_ and _Dr Neo Cortex_ that Xehamaru is ready to give them an audience."

Nightmare just chuckles before saying," This ought to be good."

With that, a few moments pass before four new figures enter Xehamaru's throne room/audience chamber.

One of them is a giant turtle or Koopa with spikes on his shell and red hair. He is _King Bowser_ of the Koopa clan and sworn nemesis of the Mario Bros. Beside him is his assistant, magi Koopa Kammy Koopa. The second person is a tall scientist who is an expert on robots.

He is the man who loathes the presence of Sonic the Hedgehog, _Dr Ivo Robotnick_. The third villain is a small man with yellow skin and has an N stamped on his forehead.

He is _Dr Neo Cortex_, a weird little scientist who likes to create bio-engineered monsters of mayhem. Bowser and the "Eggman" were visited by Xehamaru before, when he was Havoc and now they have come to Ormus to get more of the power they had before.

Lastly is Magneto, who seems to have decided after the affair with Saren on Jotunheim to take up the leader of Sithantos's offer despite how James and Ben moved him. Xehamaru sees the four new arrivals displaying various sighs of anticipation before he chuckles and extends his hands in a welcoming gesture before saying," Welcome, my faithful followers, I am glad to see you took my welcome call."

Bowser just gives a loud laugh," Bruhahaha! It was a no brainier! A small drop of that stuff your boy gave me nearly gave me the power to take care of those pesky Mario Bros. for good! If I got my hands on a large enough supply, my world's going to be under my rule in no time!

What will it take to get some more cursed seal gems that you have?"

Xehamaru tries to be patience with the boorish King of Koopas and responds with a calm," The correct term is the Cursed Seal Of Necrocalcous Crystal."

Bowser shrugs before he eagerly says," Whatever, just give me more!"

Kammy sees Xehamaru 's agitation rise before the female Magi Koopa gulps and says," Easy my king, remember who you are talking to! Sorry for my king's temper, lord Xehamaru, he gets easily excited."

Xehamaru licks his lips before saying a flat," Noted."

Bowser winces before he chuckles tensely and goes on to say," Yeah, I mean no disrespect. I know you're the biggest thing since sliced mushrooms. It's just when I think of all the times that Mario has made a fool of me I can't think of anything else but burning that stupid mustache right off of him!"

Robotnik then strokes his mustache before saying," Yes, from the readings that sample that Havoc gave me, if I was allowed more access to that power, Sonic will at last know his place!"

Cortex then puts his hands together and eagerly adds," Yes and Crash will also be finally made into that rug I always wanted!"

Xehamaru glances at Cortex before he says," I am sorry, who are you again? I remember me, err I mean lord Havoc met you two, but I never met you in person Doctor Cortex."

Cortex tugs at his collar before tensely responding with," Oh yes, no one from Sithantos ever gave me an invite, but I heard such nasty things about you that I just had to see for myself!"

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he says," I see. In any case, you are hopefully aware that not just anyone can be a part of the order of Sithantos. Let me go over your recent actions. Bowser, it says here you are a bringer of misery to your world. In fact, it says that just a month ago you tried to use the power of the "power stars" to create your own galaxy. Not bad."

Bowser grins at this and flexes his muscles before he proudly says," That's for sure. I am one hundred grade A tough stuff!"

Xehamaru clears his throat before he says," Yes, however it also says in your profile that you teamed up with the Mario Brothers that you despise, to defeat several that tried to calm your planet for their own in the name of darkness. You do know that Sithantos is the order of darkness, right?"

Bowser gulps before he anxiously snaps back and says," Make no mistake; there is no one I hate more than Mario. However, I am not going to let some two bit robot or bean wizard take my glory from me. You get what I am saying?"

Xehamaru nods before he says," I see, your heart is full of pride, envy, and rage for this Mario. Heh, perhaps you might have a chance here if you make certain to follow my orders. And now for you Doctor, Eggman."

Robotnik sighs before he tries to restrain himself as he counters back with," How many times do I have to tell them, that's not my name! It's just that rotten hedgehog and his friends call me that so many times even I think that's my name sometimes!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he playfully reacts with," I see, alright then, Dr Robotnik, let's go over your record. Let's see, you have created some impressive creations. I like the idea of your Death Egg as long as it has a name change. However, in the end it seems all of plans were bested by this Sonic person.

And what's more disheartening is that you also teamed up with Sonic to stop the attack of among others the Black Doom army."

Robotnik shrugs before saying," Well, I can't rule the world and turn it to grand robot metropolis if others blow it up first, you know?"

Xehamaru folds his arms before he says," Ah, another one that is out for himself are we? Still, you could be of some use. As for you, Cortex, first of all I never invited you. And second of all, your track record is the worst I have ever seen!

Not only does it say your plans are always foiled by a brain dead bandicoot and his talking voodoo mask, but then it says that not only you teamed up with him to save yourself.

But it then goes on to say this Crash used you as a bat and a snowboard in order to defeat, is this for real? Two pet birds from the tenth dimension? Do you think you can mock me and get away with it?"

Cortex turns pale before he quickly mutters out," That's the truth, I swear it!"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before he says," Whatever, in any case it ends saying that your "relative" Nida relieved you of command of your forces, which puts you in quite the pitiful position.

Cortex grins widely before he says," Ah, you see that's why I came here in the first place. If I get your backing, Uku Uku will see I am no one to make a fool of!"

Xehamaru snorts before he responds with," I see, sorry, but I think I will have to reject you."

Cortex looks outraged before he says," Hey, those guys failed to, so how come you are giving them a chance?"

Robotnik looks insulted before he ays," Excuse me? Don't compare making a bunch of mindless hairballs to my genius!"

Bowser then gives a defensive snort before he says," Hey, I may have worked with those idiot plumbers but I'd rather die than have Mario ride me as a snowboard!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he says," You see, Dr Cortex, I am not without mercy. I understand that failure might be the only option possible at times. However, there is a difference between failing and failing horribly! Sorry, but I can only set my standards so low before it starts to make the reputation of Sithantos look bad."

Cortex 's panic intensifies before he says," Wait, don't do this, you need me!"

Xehamaru starts to look devious before he says," Oh, don't worry, I still can think of a use for you. Oh Meta-Knight, can you get Jirobo and Tayua to escort Cortex here to the offering chamber?"

Meta-Knight nods before he glances at Cortex and says," It will be my pleasure, master."

Cortex sees guards surrounding him before he says," Offering chamber? Oh, I don't like the sound of that at all! Please tell me that's where we get the party gifts?"

Nightmare grasps his fist before he says," Heh, you will find out soon enough, maggot. Guards get this worm out of Lord Xehamaru's sight!"

Cortex feels himself being violently griped before he says," Mommy! "

With that, two minions of Sithantos come in and drag Cortex to his fate. Bowser hears the rejected man scream and beg before he chuckles and says," Sounds like this will be fun, so what's going to happen to N face now?"

Xehamaru looks amused before he says," Oh, I will just let you use your imagination."

Bowser seems to be oblivious to the dark man's proclamation and just laughs before he says," Heh, sounds like you guys mean real business, if you beat up guys just for not being up to snuff."

Xehamaru then looks serious before he says," Yes, I do mean serious business. I hope you two now know what you are getting into, because once you join Sithantos there is no coming back."

Bowser crosses his arms before he proudly says," Hey, don't worry I am a Koopa of my word!"  
Robotnik nods before he says," Yes, I promise you will not regret adding me to your organization."

Xehamaru looks unimpressed before he retorts with," We shall see, I do believe that while your powers are no match for my inquisitors, I can make use of you for the battle that is to come. But that is enough for now."

Meta-Knight show our new members where they are to be stationed in this cathedral. Oh, and Genesis will be needing a chamber as well."

Genesis looks around before he says," I do suppose it would be wise to know more about my new dwellings."

Bowser then rubs his belly before he eagerly says," Ah, that reminds me. What do you have to do to get some good grub around here?"

Robotnik then rasps his hand together before he says," Yes, and I would like to ask if it's alright if I could have access to the liberty?"

Meta-Knight sighs before he says," Your questions will all be answered, just follow me."

With that, Meta-Knight leads Bowser, Kammy, the good doctor and Genesis to where they want to go, but Magneto remains. The Master of Magnetism has remained observant the whole time and the dark lord chuckles before saying," What is wrong Magneto? "

Magneto just unfolds his arms before he says," Your cunning may impress those kinds of idiots but you better not dare think you can con me in to being your puppet."

This causes Xehamaru just to laugh before he leans forward and says," Come now, those who are worthy of living in the new world such as you are not my game pieces but my allies. Sorry to throw you in with the plebian fools, it was just a formality. I am sincerely grateful you decided to see things clearly and join me. I knew someone like you is enlightened enough not to expect the pathetic dreams of either the Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights."

Magneto chuckles before he takes off his helmet and says," You presume too much Xehamaru. It's true; I came here because I have seen this war unfold and I saw that people are being as foolish as they have always been. This world needs to change, and I am interested in seeing you bring about this change as long as it's not just a cheap deception to mask yet other dictators' ambitions."

Xehamaru laughs madly and says," I assure you my friend, I am not like Weil or the others. You think I would want to rule all the failed beings? I think not, I want this very existence populated by beings with sinful impulses to be eradicated! When we complete this dream Magneto, the existence that brought you me and so many others so much injustice will be a thing of the past! So, will you and the Brotherhood of Mutants aid me in the coming operation? "

Magneto closes his eyes before he says," If your word is true then ill ally myself with you. The world I desire, a world where the superior will not be weighed down by the tactless masses, is indeed my envisioned world. However, if you do anything to threaten me or any of my mutant breathed I won't hesitate to destroy you."

Xehamaru just extends his hand and says," Be it normal or mutant, organic or synthetic life, any being that desires the world where the superior don't have to be weighed down by the worthless they will be able to live in the dark paradise to come as long as they prove their loyalty. You have my word Magneto, or is that not enough?"

James's iron willed uncle sees that Xehamaru looks dead serious before he just chuckles and says," Very well, that's enough for me to make my choice. I will fight for Sithantos in the coming battle; all of my men will do the same. Tsc, my nephew, and his friends are so cliché, so absolutely naïve that it's too pathetic to bare. Good will is not enough; it will never be enough to change the very hateful DNA that lies in the masses. Charles, my brother and his son, that Ben Auro and all of the other Enji Knights, they refuse to expect the truth! Even when the right path is made clear, the masses will reject it!

No matter what is right, no matter what is proven or logical, as long as there are losers they will always be those that hate those who are better than them and they will do whatever it takes, no matter how futile to make them pay for denying them the glory they don't deserve. I seen all too well, this will be how it is no matter what government is run by what life form. "

Xehamaru just looks darkly determined before he nods and says," And that is why we must give the inferior beings what they truly desire once and for all. I'll send you the battle plans shortly; it will be a great value to have someone with your experience on our side my friend."

Magneto nods and says," Ill overview your data with Polaris Cyclops and the others and let you know what I think of it. Let's just hope for all our sakes that you know what you're doing."

Magneto then puts back his helmet and flicks back his cape before leaving the area, leaving Xehamaru and Nightmare alone. When they are all gone the original Sithantos Inquisitor just snorts before he says," Bah, such scum is trash that will soon be cleaned out in the coming new era! This petty game of appeasing vermin, it's so exciting that its almost over for all of them!"

Xehamaru then leans back on his chair and says," Now then, Nightmare, they may be inferior beings, but they have their uses. Magneto might be a worthy Inquisitor if he just be a little more humble.

Think of it this way, Nightmare, the more pawns we line up, the more the Enji will waste on them until I deliver the final blow on the Grand Master and deliver checkmate to this universe! Hahaha! It's almost time, this time my master plan will see the end of Master Myers and consume the Enji order in darkness!"

Nightmare then turns around and narrows his eyes before he says," That brings me to my next point. Lord Xehamaru, are you for certain, TRULY certain that this master plan of yours will not fail? We cannot afford any mistakes."

Xehamaru chuckles before dryly responding with," Of course my master plan will work, Nightmare, its flawless! You really dare to doubt my talents?"

Nightmare does not move an inch before he responds with," No, it's just that not everything you predicted has come to pass. For example, that Cetra girl coming back to life and inflicting severe harm to you was not according to plan."

Xehamaru grasps his fist tightly before responding with a composed but dry," I admit that was not something I expected, and the power that Aeris received from the celestial ones was more than I anticipated. However, next time I will not be so nice and show her my true power! Really, now, Nightmare, I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Nightmare looks at his sword before he turns around and says," Forgive my bluntness. I only say this because, as you know, our plans have been set back a little."

Xehamaru snickers before he responds with," You know how it goes, Nightmare, even the most well thought plans have a few errors. But in the grand set back this is just a small loss that will mean nothing "

Nightmare is silent for a few moments before he looks up at the statues above Xehamaru and responds with," True, however, if we continue to encounter errors I am afraid that the master will begin to get impatient."

Xehamaru grimaces briefly before he snaps out with," Do not say such nonsense, Nightmare! The master has been waiting for millions of years for his new era. A few extra months means nothing to him!"

All of a sudden a deep distorted demonic voice full of malice booms around the area to darkly say,"That may be true Xehamaru, but I am still disappointed to hear you talk about our master so lightly."

Xehamaru freezes in his tracks before saying," What, _Darth Damonus_?"

The same voice that belongs to this Darth Damonus just chuckles before coyly saying," Hello Xehamaru, it's been a long time since you reported, so I came to see for myself the state of your progress!

" To the shock of Xehamaru and Nightmare, in the back of the room the large snake statue in the middle of the wall glows red before its jaw opens up and black flames then erupt out of it! Darkness consumes the area before a figure can be figure is covered completely in a black and red cloak, and even his face is covered with a sinister skull mask.

The fact that this new person has giant black demon wings and horns out of his head makes it clear he is not human. In his hand is a giant staff that on top has the shape of a Z for Zannacross.

His name is **Saruon Damonus**, and although at the moment we are not sure what kind of person he is, it's obvious he is bad news when Xehamaru bows to him as soon as he sees him! The mysterious demon flies right in front of Xehamaru and lands. The moment this new being is on the ground Xehamaru clears his throat before he says," Master Damonus, forgive me, as I did not know you were coming."

The dark figure just snorts before he coldly responds with," As you should be, for I had come on a whim. Do you know why? It is because you had not reported in since I gave your last command months ago!"

Xehamaru nods and responds with," My deepest apologies, but did you not say that I was only to contact you when all the key fragments have been gathered?"

Demonus sighs before responding with," I did, however I expected you to gather all of them by now. In fact, I came here because I heard of your loss on Cetra. The fact is that Nightmare is right. The reason I came is because the master believed you were talented enough an individual to retrieve all the key fragments."

Xehamaru sighs before he gives an apologetic," Forgive me, my lord, those Enji heretics have become more of a nuisance than I thought they would be. Also, it seems the Dark Enji of Organization XII has been collecting Key Fragments for their own purpose and they are so persistent about it that they are becoming a rather pesky inconvenience."

Damonus just grasps his staff tightly before he says," The Dark Enji under the command of the one called Xemnas may indeed be gathering the Key Fragments as well, but that is no concern, for we have a spy in their ranks. In fact, that spy has informed us that between the ones they have and the ones you own there is only one Key Fragment left to be located."

Xehamaru widens his eyes before he says," What? Only one left? And what's this about a spy? I never knew we had a spy in the Dark Enji. So, Havoc was able to get something down correctly after all?"

Damonus merely grunts," It is one of the master's most loyal subjects and is of no concern to you."

Xehamaru just chuckles in responds before he eagerly says," So, that means the new era is only days within our grasp?"

Damonus narrows his eyes and says," Not just yet Xehamaru, for you are forgetting something. Even if we at last combined all the Key Fragments to its true shape, to use it we still need life energy, a lot of life energy. In fact, for all the sacrifices you brought to me in order to at last undo the seal, we need ten times the amount of energy you have given me!"

Xehamaru just nods before reacting with," Forgive my delay, the Enji are determined when they hear the word Sacrifices and taking mass sacrifices from Zeon at this point would cause more trouble than it's worth."

Damonus grasps his free hand tightly before he venomously says," I don't care about those Zeon vermin, they are all nothing but a distraction to keep those foolish Enji away from what we are truly after. Remember this, Xehamaru, or should I say _Darth Orochi_.

The reason I gave helped you dispose of Havoc Drashid in the first place and bestowed you with the title of dark lord of Sithantos is that Havoc was not going with our master's wishes. For all the power I gave to you, if you continue to fail my expectations, I will begin to doubt your faith. I chose you out of all the possible living beings across this cosmos because I thought you had the power and will to see the truth beyond the truth to this existence, and had the power to make the true desired nature of existence become reality. But, my convection to that belief is starting to waver, and it will greatly upset me to think that my previous assessment of you was incorrect. "

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before passionately responding with," No! I assure you, I will bring about the new age of darkness!"

Damonus then lowers his staff before he responds with a dark chuckle," Heheh, the master did choose you to replace Havoc because he sensed great dark power in you. However, his will is that if things continue to delay I will step in myself."

Nightmare raises an eyebrow at this before he says," Yourself? But I thought that you did not want to alert the Enji to our true intentions?"

Damonus responds by having fire emit from his eyes before he responds with," That is true, but the time for secrecy is coming to an end. Soon the time will come when even if the Enji know of what we are really after, they will be too late to stop us! Oh, and one more thing. Do you know the name of Ben Auro?"

Xehamaru raises a eyebrow at this before he nods and says," Why yes, it's that pathetic naïve boy that wields the Star Sword. Why do you ask?"

Damonus gets closer before he harshly says," Watch that tong of yours if you want to keep it. Since I don't seem to have to waste time on minor details I have a direct order for you. When you begin this attack of yours, if you see the wielder of the Star Sword you are to destroy him first."

Xehamaru is not sure how to take this order before he carefully says," What? But he is nothing but a fool with some old relic of a blade, and even with the Star Sword his power never came close to mine. Surely he is not as much of a threat as Grand Master Myers his son Kira, or the other masters."

Damonus sneers before he thrusts his staff at the fallen Enji and irately says," You dare question the will of our master? The boy's power may not amount to much now. But if you continue to allow him to live his power can and will grow to be far stronger than yours!"

Xehamaru looks insulted by this before he grasps his fists tightly and says," That's impossible; there is no way some inferior being like him can ever compare to me!"

Damonus just responds with a blunt," If you still do not grasp what I am telling you, then let me remind you that the previous wielder of the Star Sword at its full power was the one who helped the celestial ones seal our master away!"

Xehamaru looks intrigued before he says," You mean that is how it really happened? I assumed the legend about the Star Sword was just a fairy tale, or at least some exaggeration of the truth. Even the Akashi records did not directly prove it was a mortal that really had such power. "

The entire room seems to shake as the demonic being snarls murderously before he angrily says," Trust me; it was no made up tale, despite all of this time the history of the great humiliation of the darkness was not a exaggeration, for I saw the bitter outcome with my own eyes.

He may have had help, but are glorious master was sealed away primary because of that one wretched scum! Believe me, for after all I saw it with my own eyes! It was stubborn fools just like this Ben Auro that denied the proper evolution of existence, and now at long last its time to make all of theses heretics suffer for there utter stupidly! That's why you are to destroy the celestial ones current chosen warrior before he gains his true power. With the Star Sword in our possession, nothing will stop us this time!"

Xehamaru gives a swift bow before he responds with," If this is the will of the master and you, then I will obey. The next time Ben Auro sees me it will be the last thing he ever sees! Tsc, it's about time that petty dreamer tastes the true despair he deserves anyway."

Damonus chuckles once more before he respond with," I see it was the right choice to give you the power after all, Xehamaru. Just make sure you do not disappoint me Darth Orochi, or our new era of darkness will never become a reality! And now it is time for me to take my leave. I will take the souls you have gathered back with me as well."

Xehamaru grins before he retorts with," But of course, I am sure the minions in the soul chamber will not get in your way. I promise you, Darth Damonus, that very soon our time will come!"

That masked man then takes a deep breath before he answers with," Yes, for it has been far too long that the master and I have waited for this day. Your master plan is impressive even to me, just remember to show no mercy and if possible wipe out the whole capital planet! Let the cries of misery be the choirs that welcome the Dark Age! "

With that, Xehamaru's demon partner in crime vanishes in a flash of fire, leaving Xehamaru and Nightmare to themselves. Nightmare sees Xehamaru looking wary before he sighs and says," It would seem the die has been cast."

Xehamaru flicks back his cape and tries to regain his composer before he says," It would appear so. Lord Damonus must think this Star Sword is a true threat if he put that boy as a higher priority over even the Grand Master."

Nightmare looks at his sword again before he says," Lord Damonus was the second in command of our master in that grand battle between the Celestial Ones all that time ago. He saw for himself the power of the one who sealed the most powerful being of darkness away. Bah, even if that is the case, I still will not cower. That Ben Auro will find himself without a head if I find him in the coming battle!"

Xehamaru then looks murderous before he responds with," Yes, Ben Auro, whether or not you are a true threat to me no longer matters. Heheheh, your demise has been destined and soon you will pay the ultimate price for defying Sithantos! Hahahaha! Nightmare, summon Ganondorf and Sigma. All the pieces are in place, and now I have the entire universe in check! It is time to begin the end of the Lylat Kingdom and the rise of the Eternal Empire of Darkness!"

* * *

As Xehamaru gathers his forces and prepares for his ultimate strike, let us go back to our heroes. We speed up time to a little more than a week after Xehamaru was driven out of Cetra, and Aeris rejoined the living. After saying their farewells, Cloud, Ben, and the others returned to Corneria without a hitch. For a week it was back to the normal non mission schedule of training, classes and sleeping for Ben.

Sadly, even though it was not his fault, since he had to go on the mission, Lisa found her schedule made her busy once more and Ben's date was pushed back once more, to uncertainty,. Even so, Lisa was not mad at Ben for it and Ben took out his frustration of having his date delayed for more than two months now, by doing what he always does to relieve stress, fighting.

We are now on the weekend and Ben, Doug, and James are just about to fight three of Brads' " Posse" that they have not fought before. The short, but powerful in magic, Mondo, the so called fastest guy around, Jerid, and the guy who likes knives so much, he has knife earrings Blake " The Slate". It was Jerid who challenged squad 7 to avenge Brad losing to his fight with Ben because of a ring out and Ben is all too happy to prove his strength to them not to mention to try and get back at Ben for beating him the very first day that he arrived at the order.

At the moment, the six fighters have just entered the sparring ring, as the Judge Droid once more comes out of the floor.

A lot of Ben's other friends like, Zidane, Vivi two, Lloyd, Kyle Reala, and Luke have stopped by to watch the fight. Sadly, for Ben, both Lisa and Lacus seem too busy to make it to the match, but at least Brad is not there either. At the moment Jerid sees Ben looking calm but determined and just yells loudly before he says," Oh yah, it's on! Ready to set the record straight Auro? Piff, it's time all you dogs pay for messing with the Brad's street cred."

Doug just cracks his neck before he responds with," Man, you guys are as annoying as ever. I'm glad I can finally shut you all up!"

Mondo then chuckles before eagerly shouting out," Looks like you need to be taught a lesson, loser! The Brad wiped the floor with you jokers, but only lost because of the rigged rules of the higher-ups."

Slate then eagerly takes out a knife and aggressively says," That's why we are going to fight, you see? To expose you all for the weaklings you are! "

James sighs with exasperation before he responds with," Oh please, Brad lost because of himself."

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he says," That's right, for all his power, he is still oblivious to the fact that the rules apply to him."

Jerid spits on the ground before he gets defensive with," Shut up straight arrow! Brad is always angry that a nobody like you has a higher rank than him and today we are going to set the record for good!"

Ben chuckles at this before he wryly retorts with," You seem to be so into your " Idiot muscle man" fan club that you forget that just a week ago we all saw Ezan wipe the floor with Brad. Still think you and your "Unstoppable Juggernaught "are number one?"

All three of the hostile men glare at Ben like pit bulls before Mondo growls and says," Watch it, you don't realize that Ezan just got the jump on Brad. That rich boy is going to be next on our list of people who need to be kicked down a notch!"

Ben rolls his eyes before he says," Whatever, there is no way all of you guys come together can beat Ezan. For that matter, it's not going to beat me, either! What's got Brad so busy that he has no time for his buddy's fights, anyway?"

Jerid forms a wild grin before he answers with," Heh, Brad does not have to waste his private time with Lacus to see a bunch of losers get thrashed."

Ben widens his eyes with shock before he reacts with," Time, with Lacus? But Lacus is on a mission with her squad now."

Mondo gives a wild laugh before he smugly responds with," Shows what you know. Brad has his girl so wound up that she left her mission early just to spend "special time" with him, if you know what I mean! Oh right, like hell a tool like you would know! "

Ben sees Jerid and the Slate high five each other before he grimaces and says," No, Lacus would never disobey her orders just to seek out some time with Brad."

Slate leans forward before he responds with," What would you know? I bet a loser like you can't even dream what it feels like to be with a girl like Lacus. I mean it's not like a boring stooge like you will ever get any."

Ben hears them all laugh and narrows his eyes before he angrily says," You, you think you are so funny, do you? Guess what, just because of that, now I am going to make sure I wipe the floor with all of you!"

With that, he powers up his magic energy and is surrounded in a blue aura. His power is great enough to shake the ground now, but Brad's boys are still not impressed! Slate just sneers before he says," Hehe, your little light show did not work on the Brad and it won't work on us!"

Ben just gets ready before he says,"We will see about that."

Mondo responds with a snort," Oh big words from a wuss!"

Zidane rolls his eyes at this before he gets up to shout," Don't listen to them, Ben, they are all a bunch of morons."

Luke chuckles before he goes on with,"Zidane is right, for all their talk, these guys are the lowest ranked Enji apprentices in the order!"

Jerid glares at Luke before angrily saying," You all want to be messed up, do you? Fine with me, just wait your turn!"

Hiryuumon growls at the man with wild red hair from the sidelines before he eagerly says," Hey boss, need any help beating up these jerks?"

Ben then gives a confident smirk before responding with," That's okay, Zidane is right these guys are little more than a bunch of dangerous idiots."

Jerid has veins form before he reacts with," What's that?"

Ben sternly quips back with," You heard me there, is no way I am going to lose to a bunch of buffoons who can only trash talk for an attack plan. In fact, I will wager that none of you will land a hit on me."

Slate takes out a knife before furiously spitting out," That's it; I am going to give you a new face, free of charge! Badda bing badda boom, it's only going to take a flash to make you so ugly no female with any class in the whole damn universe will want to date yah! "

Before any more insults can be dished out the Judge Droid finishes his preparations before he swerves his head around and says," Alright, everyone settle down. Once again, it's a standard three on three fight. The normal rules, like no killing, apply."

Slate groans before he interjects with," Oh man, does that include face fixers?

Judge Droid: I'm warning you. Alright, let's begin. The members of Squad 7 VS Jerid, Mondo, and Blake from the disciplinary committee."

Slate sneers at this before he screams out," Hey, it's the Slate!"

The Droid just responds with," I don't care. Ready? Fight!"

Jerid then hunches over before he eagerly says," Alright, let's mess them good boys, for the Brad!"

Slate licks his knife before he says," Hehe, this is always my favorite part!"

Mondo then forms a wild look before he yells out," Heehaw!"

Doug just cracks his knuckles before he says," Here they come."

James readies his energy bow before saying," Although they are crude fighters, working together their attacks can be a problem."

Ben remains calm before responding with," That's okay; I am up for a round of kickball. Want to start us up, James?"

James grins before he answers with," Fine by me. Alright, guys, let's see how you like this!"  
Jerid sees James aiming for him before he sneers and says," What's this, think you can hit me so easily?"

Mondo just runs forward before he says," Let's get this party started, Jerid!"

The match begins with Brad's three goons, I mean friends are charging Squad 7 and James replies by firing a barrage of energy arrows at the three, but they all jump in the air to avoid it! James sees his enemies dodge the attacks before he narrows his eyes and says," I see they are at least fast."

Jerid just gives another wild laugh before he says," Ha, I am way to fast too be hit by your lame arrows! Slate show them what a real attack is like!"

Slate looks eager before he says," Heheh, got it. You idiots like knives? Because you are about to get a free sale! Knife Rain!"

Ben sees the punkish man lick his knife again before he winces and says," Man, his knife obsession is getting to be creepy!"

The Slate powers up his magic energy before causing dozens of knives to appear above him, before he sends them all at the three of them! All three of our heroes jump out of the storm of sharp objects, but waiting for them are Jerid and Mondo! Ben just sharply responds at this with,"

Sorry, but I do not like the current weather so I think I will set the forecast!"

Jerid then cocks his right leg back before harshly saying," Oh, too bad it's already been decided that it's raining losers! Time for some faces to meet the ground!"

Doug all of a sudden cuts in with," Sounds good, let's start with you!"

Jerid widens his eyes before he says," What the, GAh!"

Ben was not expecting Jerid to head right for him as he was going for the Slate. Lucky for him, Doug saw Jerid coming. And even though Jerid has some formable reflexes himself, Doug was able to respond in time to tackle Jerid in the air and into one of the ring's pillars! Ben hears his opponent moan before he grins and says, "Nice one, Doug!"

Doug forms a lopsided grin and responds with a cocky," Thanks, don't worry this dude is mine! "

Ben nods in agreement," Fine with me. Alright, it's time to take you guys down a notch!"

Slate then narrows his eyes before he says," Big words, little man, let's see how smug you are after I cut you up!"

Ben gets in to a fighting stance and firmly responds with," You know, it's not wise to bring a knife to a sword fight!"

Slate just twirls his knife around and says," Ha! Swords are way too big for real use. In the end, a knife is far easier to kill someone with. Quick and lethal, like me! Besides, it's the man that makes the weapon, right?"

Ben just grins and coolly says," True, and of course that means you have no chance."

Slate then turns red before he says," I'm going to shut you up for good, RAH! "

With that, an angry Slate takes out two large hunting knifes and charges at Ben to slice him but our hero jumps into the air before taking out his Star Sword and blocks Slate 's attack with ease. As the Slate keeps on slashing furiously, Ben is able to predict his opponent's moves to stay out of harm's way. As Ben parries the Slate's last twin slash the man with many piercings swears before saying," Damn you! You think this is a game?"

Ben shrugs and responds with," No, I just hate getting hit when I said I would not."

Slate just gets even more enraged before he says," Fight like you mean it, already!"

Ben shrugs before he says," If you say so."

Slate suddenly sees Ben 's aura flare up before he says," What the, AH! "

With saying that, Ben shows Slate how strong he has become by powering up his energy and putting it into his blade before delivering a blow to Slate that is powerful enough to slash right through his two knives! The Slate can only blink before he says," What the hell?"

Ben just chuckles before teasingly saying," Maybe you should have taken this more seriously."

All of a sudden Mondo shouts out," I could say the same for you, sucker!"

Ben hears something before he says," What the?"

James then suddenly shouts out," Hey, look out, Ben, he is behind you!"

Ben then turns to his right and says," Whoa, that was close!"

As Ben was going to further his assault on the Slate, James warns Ben just in time for him to see Mondo charging at him like a cannonball! Ben gets out of the way just as Mondo slams into the ground with such force it crushes the titles of the ring! Ben just sighs before he reacts with," Grr, I forgot to keep track of him."

Mondo sees Ben's worried face and haughtily says," Well, looks like you're not all that after all!"

Ben just looks serious before he responds with," Don't get cocky, this fight is just beginning."

Jerid just laughs in a jock like manner before taunting back with," Yeah, right, we all know you're just a guy who is only good at following orders and is nothing in a real fight! We all know that you busting up those Space crooks and their pet monster is just a big made up news story!"

Ben's outrage slowly welling up in him as he says," Keep denying the truth all you want you idiots, till I force your eyes open!"

Doug eagerly nods before angrily saying," Man, I can't wait to shut you up, Hammer of Might!"

Jerid sees Doug suddenly dash for him before he snidely says," Ha, too slow sucker! "

After getting tackled from Doug, before Jerid stepped up his game and showed his speed by being too fast for Doug to hit! Doug tries to hit Jerid with his Hammer Of Might, but Jerid just flash steps behind Doug! As the blond brawler realizes this Jerid says,"

Man, you're slow enough that even my grandma can dodge your lame attacks!"

Doug just quickly turns around and says," What did you say, punk?"

Jerid then has his energy explode before he says," You heard me, idiot, and now it's time to show you a real attack! Sliver Space Mach Barrage!"

Doug sees Jerid prepare to kick him and gets ready to dodge in responds, but to his shock Jerid fakes his attack and with a surge of speed unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick that hits Doug square in the jaw! As Doug reels back in pain he realizes blood is tricking down his cheek and wipes it off before saying," Gah, wiseguy, it will take more than this to do me in! Ill, arg!"

Jerid instantly kicks Doug in the gut before he gives a angry grin and says," We will see about that, ill enjoy breaking you in line! "

Jerid continues to hit Doug at such a fast pace that he cannot even respond! Doug just hears Jerid laugh like a jackal before his anger rises and he says,"

When I get my hands on you, you're finished!"

Jerid just keeps up his fast paced assault before he says," Yeah, well you're not going to get the chance to do that!"

Jerid is about to try and smash Doug's face in before Ben sharply says," We will see about that!"

Jerid pauses before he hears Mondo shout," Yo, Jerid watch it dude!"

Jerid then glances before he says," What the? "

Jerid looks above him to see Ben charging at him with his Star Sword drawn! Jerid cancels out his attack and dodges just in time to avoid getting slashed into! Jerid sees part of his shoe fall off before he snarls and says," What's the deal, man; you almost took my limb off!"

Ben glares at the punk before saying," I told you I was not going to show you any mercy, slacker. Are you alright, Doug?"

Doug chuckles before responding with a brash," Come on, think this kind of guy can pressure me? In any case thanks, buddy. A little bruised, but still more than ready to send this guy through a few walls!"

Jerid just grasps his fist tightly and says," Man, you guys are thick, I told you I am never going to be caught by lame guys like you! "

Jerid then begins to burst around the ring with such speed that Ben and the others cannot keep track of him! Ben sees dust get kicked up before he says," Blast it, as annoying as he is, he is fast."

Doug nods before he says," That's for sure, but I think I know a way to slow him down a little."

Ben turns to his pal and says," Really?"

Doug looks excited before responding with," Yup, you might want to jump in the air though."

Ben sees his friend's confident look before he nods," I see, got it."

Doug then has his magical energy surge in to his right fist before he says," Alright, speedy, let's see how you like this, Hammer Of Might!"

Jerid sees the member of Squad 7 preparing to attack before he chuckles and says," Again? Man your stupid! "

Doug puts his energy into his fist and then charges into where Jerid was last seen, before hitting the ground hard! Although Doug did not hit Jerid, he does not seem to mind, in fact he is smirking! Jerid just looks confused before he says," Yo, what's so funny, you missed by a mile?"

Doug just grins before he says," Oh, you will see in about, now!"

Jerid just feels something before he says," Huh, what the, AH!"

Ben can all ready tell the result of his friend's action and says," Nice one, Doug!"

James nods before adding," I admit, that was pretty smooth."

Doug may have missed Jerid, but the real point of the attack was to create a powerful shock wave that trips Jerid up in the middle of his run! The fast fighter trips from it and Ben is ready for him! As Ben swiftly appears in front of his enemy Mondo sees this and bitterly says," You fell for it man!"

Ben just looks annoyed and says," Urg, I can't wait to wrap this up. Time to hit two birds with each other!"

Jerid sees how much energy Ben is storing in his foot before he groans and says," Oh man, Ah!"

Mondo quickly realizes which direction Jerid is about to be launched in to and backs up while saying," Don't come this way, dog! No!"

Ben lands a powerful kick on Jerid that slams him right into Mondo! The chain continues as they both head for the Slate, who at the moment is dodging James's energy arrows and countering with his knives. James sees a knife nearly slash through his right shoulder before he grimaces and says," You know, you're going to run out of knives to throw, at some point."

Slate just laughs at this and says," That's what you think; I can do this for hours! Like your energy arrows, I can make them using magic, so nothing is going to stop me from getting through some carving! Heahaha! Gah! What the! AH!"

At that moment, he gets slammed by both Jerid and Mondo and the three head into another pillar and get their heads stuck in it from the impact! After a few amusing seconds of the three trying to get their heads out of the pillar, they finally do, when Mondo uses a magic spell to widen the hole. All three of the punks look very angry and Jerid just gives Ben the middle finger before he says," Bah, think you're all so tough with that little cheap shot?"

Ben casually shrugs and says," Don't get all mad because you fell for it."

Slate just grinds his teeth before he says," Bah, you're all losers for relying on such lame tactics."

James gives a exasperated sigh before he responds with," It's called having a strategy. True warriors plan their battles well. Maybe if you guys did not just slack off and party more than train, you would realized something and not be the dropouts of the Enji."

Jerid remains defiant before he jabs his finger at the red haired Genji and shouts out," Piff, shows what you know! Like Brad, we don't need to train because we have so much mad skills that it's just a waste of time!"

Luke just face palms at this before he says,"Man, these guys are so pathetic; it's embarrassing to think they are Enji."

Zidane chuckles before he says," I know what you mean. Since we got here they have barely shown up to sessions. The only missions they get are class D rank ones that most of the times are just protecting banks and other kind of stuff in Neo Arcadia. And even then, the reports say they have failed more than half of those missions due to slacking off!"

Kyle then looks disgusted before saying," These guys are not deserving to be Enji, the Enji Knights accept all kinds of people, but we should not set are standards so low that even these jerks can get in."

Guy crosses his arms before he says," I know what you guys are all saying, but I went over these guys profiles and it seems that even though they do not look like it, they all come from rich families that continue to pay for them to be some part of the order."

Luke raises an eyebrow at this before he says," What? That's so lame. I did not ask father to pay for me to become an Enji. I got here so far with my own skills!"

Lloyd then looks determined before he says," Come on Ben, guys! Show these guys you can't just pay your way to be a hero!"

Jerid glares at the hero's before he angrily spits out," Oh, shut up all of you! It's true our families got some dough, but we still have the power to play pinball with your heads!"

All three of Brad's pals spit before Mondo gives a crooked smirk and says," Man, it's time to go all out, what do you think, guys?"

Jerid then pumps his fist up and says," Yah Mondo, time to show them what happens when you mess with us!"

James crosses his arms before cloy responding with," So you guys want to end this soon, too? That's good; I have to work on a paper or two anyway."

Doug nods before saying," Yeah, I want to try out that Super Bash Pals Brawl game, too. Right before the match I got a message saying the game came in the mail today!"

Ben looks confused before he says," Oh really? I've been waiting to try that game forever! Sadly, I heard after all these years we only have thirty five people in total, and a lot of them are still clones!"

Doug looks mortified before he says," What?"

Ben sighs before he says," It seems the entire cast of secret characters but one are just the same secret ones from the last games!"

Doug then grumbles and says," So, no Bomber guy?"

Ben gives a reluctant nod and says," No, they did add Psycho guy, but he is just a clone of Hyper guy."

Doug sighs before he says," Damn it, they kept delaying this game, and this is what we get?"

Ben looks at the angry trio in front of him and says," I know, it's a ripoff, but let's talk about it after we finish this."

Doug chuckles before he adds," Oh, right, almost forgot."

Mondo has his brown magic aura flare up before he says," You clowns are going to pay for taking us so lightly. Time to show you one of my best moves! "

With that, Mondo glows with his magic energy before using it to lift the pillar he was stuck in before and lift it of the ground! To top it off, he uses his power to make one end of the pillar extremely sharp! Jerid sees this before he looks smug and says," Oh yah, now you dorks are in for it!"

Doug just winds up his right shoulder and says," It is going to take more than that to beat us, you know!"

Slate grumbles before retorting with," Talk is cheap, loser."

Ben sees the looks of the three guys before he says," Careful guys, something tells me it might not be so simple."

James keeps a close watch before he says," I know this seems too easy, even for them."

Mondo narrows his eyes and says," Alright, an order of screwed losers coming up!"

With that, Mondo uses his magic energy to hurl the sharpened pillar towards the three, but it's not fast enough and they all jump as it slams hard into the ring! Doug laughs before keenly saying," Told you it would not work, idiots!"

Mondo grins wildy before he says," That's what you think, cause now the real fun begins ! Hope you enjoy a handful of Stop magic!"

James sees the short man have his hands glow before he says," No!"

Doug feels energy burst up before he says,"Ah!"

Ben can only swear before he says,"I knew it, gah!"

As the three are still in the air, Mondo gleefully casts a powerful Stop magic spell that immobilizes them in midair! Try as Squad 7 might, none of the three can move! As James grimly realizes he can't even move a finger he grumbles and grimly says," It would appear these guys have some tactics after all."

Doug struggles with all of his might as he furiously says," Damn, how can I have fallen into something like this?"

Jerid gives another wild yell before he sharply says," Ha, you morons got served!"

Slate then looks eager for pain as he says," Hehe, now it's time to finish you guys off!

Mondo then sneers before saying," Stand back boys, my plan got them and I'm going to finish them! Heh, too bad Brad is not here to see you get what you deserve! Time to serve up a good night snack!'

Mondo begins to power up his own energy until he forms an orange ball of energy that is bigger than him! James can only gasp before he says,"

I did not think he could form such power!"

Mondo looks eager before he strikes back with," Shows what you know dork, time to know your place the hard way, Fire Crusher Ball!"

Doug sees the large energy blast coming right for him before he tensely says,"No, not like this!"

Mondo sees his opponents worry before he gleefully says," Ha, it's over!"

Ben then gets outraged at his situation before he wills all the energy he can muster and says," Not yet, I won't admit defeat until the end!"

Jerid reacts to Ben's defiance with a jeer before he snaps back with," What can you do, Star boy, you can't even move?"

Ben quickly responds with," Well, for one thing, things are not what they seem."

Mondo looks determined before he says," You can't fool me; there is no way you can move from that."

Ben then forms a slick grin before he then says," Ah, but the thing is, this is not me!"

Mondo suddenly sees Ben unleash a poof of smoke before he has his eyes twitch and he says," What the hell?"

As Mondo's Crusher Ball heads for Ben, he shocks Mondo and co by turning into a remaining part of the pillar, showing that he used the substitution spell! The real Ben appears in the sky just in time to block the energy attack with his Star Sword! Mondo sees his blast stop in its track no matter how hard he tries to push it before he freaks out and says, How the HELL did he do that? You damn cheater!"

Ben smirks before quipping back with," I was worried it was getting too easy so I set up a substitution spell a bit before just in case, looks like it was a good call.

I told you, there is no way I am going to be hit by guys like you! Time to show you what happens to all who underestimate me! Here, you can have your snack back!"

Jerid sees Ben narrow his eyes before he says," Heads up!"

Mondo just screams as he sees Ben then powers up his magic energy before deflecting Mondo's energy ball right back into him! The midget fighter and his pals just jump out of the way as it blows a chunk of the ring away, and because Mondo lost his focus his stop spell wore off on Doug and James! Doug lands on the ground and chuckles before he says," Nice going there, buddy!"

Ben nods before complying with," Thanks. It was close, but I could tell they were up to something."

James looks amused before he says," You always seem to be planning a step ahead of the opposition, Ben."

Ben looks content before reacting with a happy," Hey, you know what they say; those with short sightedness can't plan for victory very well."

James just nods and responds with a," True."

Mondo looks like he is ready to blow a blood vessel or two as he glares at the owner of the Star Sword and yells out," Damn you, Ben Auro! How dare you mess with me!"

Doug then cracks his neck again and severely says," Enough, its payback time for putting up with you guys blabbing all time!"

Mondo just grinds out a," I'll show you!"

Jerid just holds out his hand before saying," Hey, Mondo, Slate, think we should show them our ultimate combo attack?"

Slate then gets excited before he says," Hehe, it would be the first time we used it in the open."

Mondo nods before saying," Yeah, that will show these guys who's the top dog."

Ben raises an eyebrow at this before he says," Now what are you guys talking about?"

Mondo then makes a rude gesture before he says," Ha, you dorks are in for a treat as we are about to bring down the house! "

With that, all three of them begin to power up their magic energy before it begins to form together and take the shape of a giant circle! James gets cautious at this before he says," What the, now all three of them are attacking at once?"

Ben observes his enemies carefully before he says," It's almost like they are combining their energy to form one massive attack!"

Jerid snorts at the remark before saying," So, you've done your homework, but too bad it won't amount to jack!"

Mondo nods before he says," That's right, now it's time to teach you all what happens when you mess with Brad the greats boys!"

Slate then chuckles before he says," Hehe, Brad is almost fully recovered from his fight from Ezan and once he is he is going to get his revenge for being made a fool of."

Ben dons another serious look before he snaps back with," Forget it; Brad will never beat someone like Ezan if all he ever does is fight like a monkey."

Mondo tries to not blow a fuse as he taunts back with," Shut up punk, did you forget what happened last time you crossed Brad?"

Ben just gets even more determined as he says," Maybe, but I have been getting stronger. And next time I fight Brad I WILL defeat him just as I am about to defeat you guys!"

Mondo starts to have sweat flush out of him before he responds with," Yeah, right, after this it will be lucky if you ever get up again! All right, high time you losers get hard core owned!"

With that the three punks in union say," Triple Purple Spiral Flash Attack!"

As one, the three fire a massive purple energy bomb that heads right for Squad 7! However, Ben and the others are ready for them! Hiryuumon sees the attack heading for his pals and instinctively cries out," Boss !"

Doug sees the blast coming his way and just chuckles before he says," Looks like that's all they got."

James shrugs before he says," Heh, I guess that's what they get for not training."

Ben then looks delighted before he glances at his friends and says," Want to show them what a real team work attack is like, guys?"

Doug gives a smirk of his own before saying," I thought you'd never ask, Sphere of Might!"

Ben at once then says," Shinryukenha!"

While James also powers up and says," Flare Arrow!"

Right before the purple energy attack is about to hit them, the three power up before firing all three attacks of theirs at once into the ball! At first it looks like it's even, but soon Squad seven shows whose group is the most powerful, when their combo energy attack breaks through Brad's boys' blast and heads right for them! Jerid tries to push back the attack and frantically shouts out,"

This can't be real! Nothing theses dewbs can dish out can defeat that attack! Mondo, you idiot you did not try hard enough!"

Mondo just curses before he snaps back with," It's your fault, god damn morons!"

Slate then sees the energy attack is pushing back faster than they can counter before he winces," Oh, this is going to sting, AH!"

Ben sees a flash of light before he says;" I think that's game over for you, guys!"

As Ben says that, their blast consumes their opponents and blasts them into the sky, before they become three dots that can be seen heading into the mountain in the distance!

The Judge Droid just has its blank head glow blue before he says," It has been decided! Team Jerid has lost through being blown out of the ring. There for the winners are squad 7!"

Hiryuumon laughs at this before happily saying," Alright, way to show them, boss!"

Doug then pumps his fist in to the air before he says, Booya we did it baby!"

James just repositions his glasses before he says," As if there was any doubt."

Ben takes a breath of relief before he says," Well, looks like Brad's little gang might think twice about mocking us, unless they want to get blasted again."

James then shrugs before saying," Do you think we overdid it a little on that attack?"

Ben chuckles before responding with," Well um, maybe a little. But they deserved it and it's not like that attack killed them. Told them I would not get hit by them. If I cannot even beat guys like this I would be really depressed. Ah, this makes Lisa pushing the date back another week not so bad."

Zidane then goes up to the group before eagerly saying," Nice going there, guys, you showed them not to act like they own the place."

Before anyone can answer a cold voice suddenly says," There you are, Zidane."

Zidane looks spooked before he turns around and says," Ezan? "

Everyone is surprised to see Ezan quietly walking towards Zidane. Zidane just rolls his eyes before saying," What do you want, Kaiba?"

Ben sees the sliver haired warrior just walk by before he grasps his fist and quietly says," Ezan."

Ezan just fixes his gaze at his teammate and says," Why have you not responded, Zidane? Captain Squall has been trying to reach you for our next squad meeting for five minutes now. He sent me here a minute ago, after Senel told us you were most likely here."

Zidane cringes before he chuckles tensely and responds with," Oh, sorry about that , I guess I did not hear it over all the fighting that just happened."

Ezan narrows his eyes before flatly saying," You should know that even in a match you must keep your communicator on at full times."

Ben sighs before he wearily says," It was not Zidane who just fought Ezan, it was us."

Ezan glances at Ben before sharply retorting with," You act like I really care about it."

Ben then forms a confident smirk before he says," Maybe you should, Ezan. We have been getting better and better. You never know when you'll find that I am just as strong as you are!"

Ezan sighs before he says," Once again you are being absurd, Ben Auro. No matter how strong you think you have become, you will never be able to fight at my level."

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he gets on the defensive," Bah, you know I know you are like this super perfect fighter that is the best at everything, but that does not mean you can't be defeated."

Ezan then forms a ruthless grin before he responds with an proud," Sorry, but the truth is that some of us are better than others, and no matter what, you cannot change that destiny."

Ben stands his ground as he jabs his finger at the sliver haired man before defiantly saying," Is that so, in that case how about you prove it? I think it's about time we see just how sure you are that you can't be defeated!"

Everyone else, including Ezan is flabbergasted at the sudden remark before Zidane winks a bit and says," Hey Ben, you do know what you are saying, right?"

Ezan realizes Ben is not joking before he closes his eyes and says," Ridiculous, I see no point in fighting a battle that's outcome has already been decided."

Ben looks at the Star Sword before he says," Really, Ezan? Are you sure you just are saying that because you are afraid of being proved wrong? Come on, if you are so sure you will win, and then prove it!"

Ezan sees the fire in Ben's eyes and just chuckles before he says," So be it. If you will not realize the truth then I will not cower from your challenge. However, I am too busy today for a match."

Ben looks determined before he says," Fine, just give me three days. In three days I will show you that I can beat you!"

Ezan then forms a wicked grin before responding with a dry," Heh, it seems once more I must prove myself. Very well, ill expect your challenge Ben Auro, however feeble it is. Just don't blame me when you don't like the consequences! Come on, Zidane, we are behind schedule already."

Zidane snaps to attention before he says," Oh right. Well, see you later, guys. And good luck Ben, err you're going to need it."

With that, Zidane and Ezan leave the fighting grounds as everyone is shocked that Ben just challenged Ezan one on one. Doug sees Ben's determination before he clears his throat and says," Um, Ben can I ask you something?"

Ben nods and says," What is it?"

Doug takes a deep breath before he says," You do realize you just made it so you're going to fight with Ezan Kaiba in three days, right?"

Ben raises an eyebrow and says," Yeah, so?"

James looks at Ben intently before he says," Well, there is that little thing of him beating Brad with ease. The same guy who four on one beat US with ease!"

Luke nods before he says," I hate to say it, Ben, but you might be over your head. All of us have fought Ezan at some point and not only have we all lost, but none of us made him even fight seriously!"

Ben sees all the skeptical looks coming his way before he sighs and says," I know what you are all thinking, that I've gone nuts. But even though Ezan has great skills, I have been watching his moves for some time now. It's not going to be easy, but I know that if I put all I got into it, I can beat him!"

Hiryuumon just nods before he responds with an eager," I know you can do it, boss!"

Ben then grasps his fist tightly and says," Right, after all, I am supposed to be the one who is chosen to be the greatest hero that saves the universe from darkness, right? I can do it; I'll turn my dream into a reality! I will defeat Ezan Kaiba! Er, now if you guys don't mind I better go. I have three days to get ready to beat a super soldier! Hiryuumon, if you can, save the desert for me ok? Well, here goes something. "

With that Ben quickly dashes off to try and prepare to make sure his challenge does not turn to a another shameful event and with that we call it a day. Well, looks like things keep heating up! As Xehamaru is preparing for his end game plan, Ben has just issued a challenge to the number one rookie Ezan Kaiba! Does Ben stand any chance at all against the super elite warrior, especially since Ben does not even realize that Ezan is now even more powerful from merging with the spirit of Sephiroth!

Find out next time, in tales of the Cosmic Wars! In our next installment, the long awaited match between fight between Ben and Ezan at last begins. Even Ben's friends are not sure that Ben can win, since Ezan even beat Brad without too much hassle. But, despite the odds, Ben refuses to give up! Can Ben show Ezan once and for all that Ben can be his equal? And what will happen if Sephiroth just happens to decide to take control again? Hopefully for Ben that won't happen, but to find out do not dare Miss **_Chapter 50: Resolve Of A Hero. Ben VS Ezan_**!


	50. Chapter 50: Face Off, Ben VS Ezan!

Tales of Cosmic wars

_**Chapter 50: Decisive Face Off! Resolve Of An Hero, Ben VS Ezan!**_

Last time, on Tales Of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and the other Enji Knights were dealing with the aftermath of the battles on the world of Cloud's home, world of Cetra, our heroes returned to Hallow Bastion with a newly revived Aeris, after dealing with a few minor giant cactus problem's. Meanwhile, Xehamaru also made it back to the main Sithantos home world of Ormus and after calming down a livid Weil, Zabi revealed to him that the whole invasion of the planet Cetra was just a ploy!

It seems that the dark lord was just using this attack to distract the Lylat Fleet, so that his Inquisitors could attack their bases in order to prepare for an invasion of the Lylat Capital world Corneria itself! Weil once again backed Xehamaru and prepared for one of the most massive attacks in the history of the universe!

Not only that, but after that, Xehamaru continued to build up his forces by having both king Bowser of the koopas, and the mad genius Dr Robotnik officially joined the Sithantos ranks. And to top it off, it seems James will cringe when he finds out that despite everything Magento has given in to his hatred and has allied with Sithantos! It seems that Xehamaru has all of his pawns lined up for his "master plan" when we get a big shock when Xehamaru's "sponsor" in Sithantos arrived, the demon shadow lord _Darth Damonus_!

Although it's not sure just what the relationship between the two is, it's clear that he is no one to trifle with. Even Xehamaru seems to either respect or fear him!

This being arrived to show his displeasure at Xehamaru's slow progress, before taking all the souls, Xehamaru and his forces gathered before once again warping back to wherever it is he came from.

However, before he left, he ordered Xehamaru to kill Ben in the next attack! Seems Damonus fears the power of the Star Sword, but whatever the cause, this means bad news for our heroes!

Speaking of Ben, a week has passed since fighting against Genesis, Xehamaru and the others and for a time things are normal. Sadly for Ben, because of his mission, his long awaited date with Lisa was delayed again for at least another week. To deal with his frustration, he, along with Doug and James, took on three of Brad's pals, Mondo, Jerid, and the Slate!

Since the three did not do much but goof off and party, it took little work to beat the punks, but soon Ben found himself in a much tougher situation when Ezan Kaiba arrived to berate Zidane for being late.

To the shock of everyone, Ben, who has been intimidated by the elite skill of the number one rookie since he joined the order, appeared to have lost his mind when he challenged Ezan to a match! Not one to back down, Ezan agreed to fight Ben in three days and that was that. Even Doug and James are not sure if Ben can pull of a one on one fight against Ezan, but Ben seems confident he knows Kaiba's moves enough to pull off a victory. That may be true, but what Ben does not know is that Ezan is even more powerful and unpredictable than ever, now that Sephiroth's spirit dwells in his body!

Can Ben show he can really beat Ezan and be the one who will save the universes? Time to find out!

* * *

It has been two days since Ben issued his challenge and since then he has spent all the free time he has had training in the virtual simulation chamber. At the moment, Ben is trying to beat one of the simulation chambers most difficult courses. Ben has not been doing so badly so far, as every obstacle thrown at him has been taken care of without much hassle.

At the moment, Ben has just blasted the Cyber simulated opponent blocking his way, Destiny Hero Dasher, with the Shinryukenha into Destiny Hero Defender, destroying them both.

Now he is trying to break the record for the fastest time, as he races to the last part of the level Ben hears a handful of hostile noises before he narrows his eyes and says," Just a little more, if I can beat this course without getting hit, I might just make the new highest score, I might even beat Ezan's top score. Oh, good, that Clock Tower is supposed to be the goal, so I am almost there! As long as I make it to the tower before it strikes twelve, I might have a chance to surpass Ezan's top time! Uh, well looks like the boss is arriving as expected. Whoever he is, he's going down hard!"

Ben sees a light come out of the ground before the clock tower and a large warrior clothed in black come out of it. This virtual warrior has wings and horns on his head and is armed with two long and sharp looking blades on both of his arms.

His name is_ Destiny Hero Dogma_, one of the most powerful opponents in all of the simulation chambers files! Destiny Hero Dogma sees Ben and at once prepares to attack. Are hero instantly readies himself before saying," Ah, he looks like he fits the role of the level boss. Still, I've come this far and I'm not going to stop here! I can't afford to get hit if I want to beat Ezan's score in time, so I will need an edge, multi shadow clones!"

Ben promptly summons four magic clones of himself, and with them surrounds Dogma. At once, the Bens go on the attack, but the dark boss blocks all the strikes with his own blades and armored wings! Since Ben's opponent is just a simulation and has no magic energy of its own, it is still a force to be reckoned with, when it summons lightning from the sky to come down!

Ben and his shadow clones back off just in time, as the lightning hits Dogma and electrifies the area around him! Ben sees the lighting crackling around the area before he sighs and says,"

Grr, this guy is tough, alright. I see they were not bluffing when they said the toughest fighter in the stimulation chamber was based on the fighting styles of the Enji masters!

Still, Enji masters or not, that will not scare me off! I'll just have to try harder. Hey guys try and attack this guy from behind."

One of the Clone Bens just salutes the real one before in a chipper tone is saying," Right, boss! Here I come, horn head!"

Ben then readies himself before he says," Alright, this should work as long as it goes off right."

After saying that, Ben sees three of his shadow clones try and sneak attack Dogma from behind, but he sees them coming and goes to slash into him! However, their loss gives Ben the opening he needs to fire a barrage of blue magic blasts at Dogma's back! Ben's foe is consumed by the storm of energy blasts and the combined power causes an explosion! Ben shields his eyes from the blown up dust before he gives a hopeful grin and says," Alright! That did it, right? Err, maybe not, whoa!"

Seems Ben's foe is more durable than he thought, as out of the sun comes out an extended blade that Ben barely is able to dodge! Ben watches as another one of his shadow clones gets impaled before vanishing! Ben carefully eyes the virtual reality enemy before he says," Seems that they take a lot more punishment on the highest difficulty. Oh well, I still have plenty of tricks left! Huh? This guy is pretty aggressive!"

Ben powers up his energy as he sees Dogma fly in the air, before charging at him with both of his blades! The Destiny warrior clashes right into Ben and the impact of the two powers colliding causes the virtual buildings around them to crumble!

Dogma continues to press down on Ben and the wielder of the Star Sword struggles not to be pressed back! As Ben finds his knees buckling from the pressure he chuckles tensely and says," Man this Destiny Hero boss is far more of a challenge than Brad's three goons were! Still, if I have trouble with this guy how am I ever going to defeat Ezan?

No, I can't let myself be intimidated by a simulation! After all, I beat Metroid Prime and many other tough opponents. I will defeat Ezan and you! Take this, my anger, my sorrow and all of my hatred! Shining Flare Slash!"

Just as it looks like Dogma is going to overpower Ben, he regains his forces and channels all of his magic energy into his Star Sword before unleashing a powerful magic enchanted slash that breaks Destiny hero Dogma's blades before proceeding to slash him in half! The virtual boss only has time to scream in pain before turning into data!

With the boss of the area gone, a large goal sign appears in front of the clock tower and at once Ben runs up and proceeds down to it to clear the level before the clock rings! Ben wipes some dust off his shirt before he says," Alright, I cleared the level without getting hit! Heh, I almost broke a sweat, but it was good to see my training has paid off."

A Simulation judge droid then descends in to the ground before its eyes glow green and it says," Congratulations, you have passed the third highest simulation challenge with flying colors! Most impressive, you must be pretty hot stuff!"

Ben once more tries to play it cool before he chuckles and says," Well, I don't want to go overboard. I would say I am making my way to the top slowly. So, do I get any prizes for making the top score?"

The SJ Droid pauses for a second before he says," Err, sorry but, although you came close, you don't have the highest score."

Ben groans before he quickly stammers out a," What?"

The SJ Droid has its head glow to a blue color before saying," You came close, but your total clear time is ten minutes, while Ezan Kaiba's clear time is seven minutes and twenty five seconds."

Ben widens his eyes and says," What? That's unreal, even for Ezan; there is no way that he could clear a course like this so fast!"

The SJ Droid quickly responds with," Ah, but it's true. Here is the video file of Ezan clearing the course, if you have your doubts."

The Droid then makes a hologram window in front of him to shows Ezan speeding through the course. Ben sees Ezan come to the clock tower as Destiny Hero Dogma appears. Ezan displays nothing on his face as his opponent charges at him with both of his blades only for Ezan to vanish! A split second later Ezan reappears behind Dogma and in one strike slices him multiple times until his foe is nothing more than a pile of data! Ben can't help but feel anxiety rattling across his body before he says," Man, no matter what I do, Ezan always seems one step ahead!"

The Judge Droid just looks at Ben and says," Do you wish to try again?"

Ben feels his stomach rumble before he chuckles and says," Maybe later, but I have been training for hours now and I should get some dinner first."

The Judge Droid nods before responding with," As you wish, just remember that this chamber is open twenty four seven! "

Ben waves one more time before saying," Thanks."

* * *

With that, after cooling down from his training section Ben exits the chamber, before heading his way to the banquet room for dinner. As he walks and sees the sun set, he wonders about the results of his training and looks at his bruised hands before saying," Well, I have cleared all but the two toughest courses in the simulation chamber now, and they said that most first years don't even last a minute in the top ten, so that's something. Still, Ezan is still leagues ahead of me. How does he do it? Everything he does is perfectly preformed without an inch of wasted timing, hell he fights with better reaction then most machines.

He even beat Brad, and it seemed he was far from giving it is all!

I have heard from Lacus and Cloud Sensei that he is from some sort of super elite warrior family that is supposed to be one of the most skilled group of fighters in the cosmos. Well, the Kaiba family does seem to have a very long line of ace warriors, nearly a thousand years.

But even so, that should not make him that hard to surpass, not if I really am. Is what everyone says true? Is Ezan really too far out of my league? Huh, who is that?"

Ben sees that he nearly ran in to none other than Aeris, who seems to be knocking on a door. Aeris knocks a few more times before she says," Hello? Sorry that I am late for the council meeting, but would you please open up?"

Ben blushes for a second before he clears his throat and says," Miss Aeris? What are you doing over there?"

Aeris is startled by Ben but quickly smiles before politely saying," Oh, hello Ben! Today is the day when the masters officially say if they will accept me into the order and I don't want to be late. But now that I am here, the door won't open."

Ben sees what door the recently revived women is referring to before he chuckles and politely says," Um, Miss Aeris, that might be because this is the room for the temple's cooking staff, not the Enji Masters."

Aeris looks at the door's sigh closely before she blushes and giggles before saying," I knew it was a little odd for a sign to say chefs only to be on the master's meeting place door! How embarrassing, but this place is so huge, that after a week I am still having a hard time finding my way around."

Ben grins before he playfully responds with," That's okay; it took me months before I memorized where everything was here. If you're in a hurry, I can show you the way."

Aeris looks curiously down the hall before she says," Please, I don't want to bother you, ill just try the map again."

Ben then gives a thumbs up before he says," Don't worry. It's on the way to the dining hall, anyway, and I don't mind helping. Heh, can't just let a lady wander off if I can help it after all."

Aeris gives a wide smile before merrily saying," That's so sweet, thank you."

Ben struggles to keep his cool and just nods before he walks forward and says," Here, this way. "

With that, Ben leads Aeris to the elevator that goes to the Enji council room. A few minutes later, Ben and Aeris are just about there and as Ben sees he has reached the destination he gives a polite bow before saying," Here you are."

Aeris winks before saying," Ah, I knew this path looked right before, but I was not sure. Thanks again Ben you saved me from starting my new life as coming as a rude girl."

Ben chuckles before responding with," It's no problem, Miss Aeris."

Aeris just looks amused before she flicks her right bang out of her eye and says," Hee hee, oh you don't have to call me miss. I am barely older than you after all, well, now that I think about it that's only if you don't count the years I was dead. But, since I felt that was not really fair, I like to go about it like that. "

Ben pauses for a moment before he stutters out," Oh okay m,er, Aeris."

Aeris sees Ben's uneasiness before she looks at him gently and says," Haha you're a funny one."

Ben winces and gets even more embarrassed before saying," Oh, I'm sorry."

Aeris then has her face shift to a warm caring expression before she soothingly says," Hey, now that's a good thing, you know. You don't have to be so nervous, though we don't know each other long I can all ready tell you're a kind strong willed person. Don't feel like you have to be ashamed of who you are Ben, trust me you are a good person. Oh, I hope I am not too late, Cloud and the others were supposed to go ahead to vouch for me."

Ben crosses his arms and gives a confident," I am sure Grand Master Myers and the others will have no problem accepting you into the order. After all, you did drive off Xehamaru. Trust me in the scope of things that's a good start for any new comer. "

Aeris looks proud before she says," I suppose that's true. So, I heard around that you are going to fight that Ezan Kaiba guy tomorrow."

Ben looks surprised before he reacts with," Oh, I guess word spreads fast. Yup, I have been training really hard and tomorrow I will see if I have what it takes."

Aeris then looks uneasy before she clears her throat and says," I see. Can I ask a question? Why do you want to fight Ezan? Do you have a grudge against him or something?"

Ben is caught off guard by the sudden question and thinks for a second before responding with," Well, it's not like he is someone I hate. But, I guess you could say it's because of who he is."

Aeris looks confused before she says," Huh?"

Ben shrugs and goes on with," I know it might not make much sense, but Ezan has always done everything perfectly. Every mission he has done has been completed flawlessly. And they say he is the perfect warrior. I have seen for myself that his skills are top of the line.

However, that's not to say he cannot be defeated. I now I am not a perfect warrior like him, but I want to prove that I can be just as great a fighter as he is! I know it sounds kind of silly."

Aeris sighs before saying," It's okay, I know you men have your pride. If you really want to prove you can do this, then tomorrow I will come to cheer you on."

Ben looks shocked before saying," Really?"

Aeris winks with a lovely twinkle in her eyes before she says," Of course!"

Ben can't help but look excited before he eagerly says," Thanks, Aeris!"

Ben sees her giggle again before he struggles not to lose his cool while he thinks," _Aeris, she is the kind of beautiful woman Cloud made her out to be. I see now, why he and the others always spoke so highly about her. If only, no, never mind, that would never happen. _"

Aeris suddenly hears something and breaks Ben out of his train of thought before she says," Oh? Is someone else going to meet the masters, too?"

Ben then turns around before he says," Oh, it looks like they are coming from the other direction. Huh, it's Lacus! Hey Lacus!"

Lacus sure enough is walking down the hall, with Brad right before her side. The women was giggling at something Brad said before she hears Ben, and pauses before saying," Huh? Oh, hello Ben."

Brad instantly looks annoyed Oh, you again? Get lost. If you did not notice, now is private time!"

Ben narrows his eyes before he says," Oh Brad, you're here too, I see. For your information, I am showing Aeris here the way to the hall of the masters over there."

Aeris just looks at the couple before her before she turns to Ben and says," Are they friends of yours, Ben?"

Lacus sees Brad looking excited at Aeris before she sighs and then politely says," Oh, you are Miss Aeris? I have heard so much about you. I am honored to meet you at last in person. I am Lacus Raystar."

Ben sees Lacus give a friendly smile of her own before he then clears his throat before saying," This is Lacus, a very good, childhood friend of mine."

Aeris then responds with a happy," Oh, hello it's nice to meet you!"

Brad then slicks back his hair and grins widely before he struts up to say," And I am Brad Fowltror, Lacus' one and only boyfriend. Not to mention the most powerful fighter in the universe!"

Aeris sees the wild hunger in Brad's barely being constrained by the man's grin before she hesitates and says," Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you, too."

Brad then eyes Aeris, before looking at his slightly taller girlfriend before he chuckles and says," Hey you look like you could be Lacus' lost cousin or something! Not to mention you're just as hot! You know CJ the Slate and Jerid keep moaning about not being able to find a girl that sticks with them. Looking for a good time, sweetheart?"

Lacus looks mortified before she quickly blurts out," Brad!"

Aeris starts to look annoyed before she responds with," Err, that's okay. I'll pass."

Brad just glances at Ben before he snorts," Speaking of my boys, I heard you beat them down."

Ben stands his ground as he responds with," That's correct."

Brad then looks annoyed before saying," Bah, you just got lucky they were on an off day."

Ben narrows his eyes before retorting with a stern," If you say so, Brad."

Brad then cocks his head to the right before he then says," Heh, I also heard this amusing joke about you putting on a show and getting ripped apart by Ezan tomorrow."

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he says," It's not a joke, tomorrow I am going to fight Ezan and if it works out, I am going to defeat him!"

Brad then laughs loudly before he says," Bahaha yah right! He managed to sideline me, so there is no way someone like you will be able to do anything!"

Aeris looks disgusted before she says," That's not a very nice thing to say, Brad. I can tell from his eyes Ben has been working very hard and fate has many roads that can be taken down as long as you can see them. Oh my, sorry, but I am late as it is and don't want to give off a bad impression to the masters. See you later Ben, and it's very nice to meet you Lacus!"

Without acknowledging Brad, she walks into the big double doors that lead to the hall of the Enji Masters. Brad spits on the ground before saying," What is her problem?"

Ben crosses his arms before he says," I bet nine out of ten, it's you, like always."

Brad narrows his eyes before he says," Watch it, star boy, or you won't be able to walk to your match tomorrow."

Lacus chuckles tensely before saying," Oh now, Brad, Ben is just playing around, right?"

Ben sees Lacus looking stressed before he sighs and says," Of course, Lacus."

Brad then snorts again and says," Speaking of bets, don't try and waste too much of our time, cause I made a bet that you will lose within the first minute!"

Ben pauses before saying," There is a bet?"

Brad laughs and says," Of course! You don't think anyone thinks a nobody has what it takes to defeat the number one rookie, did you?"

Ben looks determined before he snaps out," Grrr, for the last time I am not a nobody Brad!"

Lacus looks disgusted before she sternly says," Knock it off, Brad."

Brad winces before he says," Bah, whatever. You know Lacus, seeing that Aeris chick made me realize how many girls look like you now. I mean, you may have blue eyes but you two can still pass off for sisters! You should really take up my idea about cutting your hair short and dying it pink like that movie star!"

Lacus grasps a stand of her hair and says," You really think so?"

Brad looks smug before saying," Of course! Unless you want to look like everyone else, then it's a no brainier!"

Ben looks defiant before saying," That's nonsense Brad! Lacus does not need to cut her hair and look like one of those stuck up movie stars to stand out, no matter what, there is only one Lacus in all of the cosmos."

Lacus looks shocked before saying," Oh Ben, you really think so?"

Ben grins before saying,"It's true you have the same long brown hair that Aeris, Tear, Tifa, and the others around here might have, but I can always tell you from the others by the unique way you put your hair up and the other stuff that makes you, well you."

Lacus is touched before she walks forward and says," Ben, you really mean that?"

Brad sees the softness in his gal's eyes before he grasps his fists and says," Oh, give me a break, you talk like an idiot. Come on doll; let's go somewhere private, if you know what I mean."

Lacus sees Brad put his arms around her before she sighs and says," Sorry Brad, but did you forget I have one of my special training sessions with Terra tonight?"

Brad hunches over before he says," Oh, come on blowing off one lousy session won't hurt anything; after all I don't bother to show up to more than half of those lame special sessions with Sabin."

Lacus glances at Brad before saying," I'm sorry Brad, but it's important that I master the skills I have been working on."

Brad then breaks away before he says," Whatever, I'll just go see how the boys are doing. Later, Lacus."

With that, Brad goes out the window and jumps of before landing down a few floors to head for the dorms. Ben hears the rumble made by Brad's landing before he sighs and says," Brad's not one for being subtle much, I see."

Lacus can't help but giggle before she playfully responds with," Hehe, not really. Still it might not look like it, but he can be really charming when he wants to be."

Ben shrugs before answering with," If you say so, Lacus. "

Lacus sees that Ben is uneasy before she looks curious and says," So Ben, you really intend to fight Ezan tomorrow afternoon?"

Ben is caught off guard at this but quickly responds with," Yes, but why do you ask?"

Lacus looks a little nervous before responding with," It's just that as you know by now Ezan never lets up and fights without mercy. Even Brad was no match for him."

Ben looks conflicted before he turns around and says," I know, everyone thinks I am a fool right?"

Lacus then looks embarrassed before saying," No, it's just that."

Ben sees the women trying to put her words together before he then looks confident and glances out the window," I know there is not that good a chance for me to win. But I have studied Ezan's fighting style for a while now. I think I can fight with him as an equal now. I can do it! I can show everyone that I can be taken seriously!"

Lacus then says," Oh Ben, you really think you can defeat him? In ways he fights more ruthlessly then Brad."

Ben surprises Lacus with a calm look before saying," It won't be easy, but yes. Why?"

Lacus then responds with," Well, as you know, Ezan does come from the elite Kaiba warrior clan, and there are even rumors he has the legendary Sharingan eyes. But, I know you. If you say something it's because you know you can do it, right?"

Ben grins and says," That's right, I won't make a promise I know I can't fulfill but I promise I will beat Ezan tomorrow!"

Lacus then smiles warmly before responding with," Well, the odds are against you, but I believe you can do it."

Ben sees his friend gleam with happiness before he says," Lacus, really? Thanks!"

Lacus nods before retorting with," You're welcome, just be careful tomorrow okay? You saw what happened to Brad, right?"

Ben just chuckles as he quips back with," Don't worry Lacus, I promise that the outcome will be much different than that."

Lacus can't help but giggle before she then says," Hehe, I hope so, for your sake. Oh sorry, but I should hurry to Captain Terra's training session now. See you tomorrow!"

Ben waves before saying," See you later, Lacus! "

Ben sees Lacus run of before running to the dining hall himself. Ben then takes a deep breath before he says," Lacus, Aeris, everyone. I will show them that their faith in me was not mistaken. And Brad, once and for all I will show that I am better than you! Watch out Ezan, tomorrow you're going down! "

* * *

As Ben runs off to eat, before doing some more training let's see how Aeris is doing. After entering the master's hall, she sees that she got there on time, and that in fact, they are all ready. All of the Enji Masters are there, even Commander Kira, Cloud and his friends are there too. Cloud sees Aeris enter before he smiles and says," Ah, there you are, Aeris."

Tifa nods before saying," We were worried you got lost."

Aeris giggles lightly before saying," Oh sorry, I did, but Ben helped me find the way here. Hehe, this place is so big."

Yuffie laughs before saying," Don't worry, you're on time after all, so it's okay."

Aeris nods and says," Oh, thank goodness!"

Kira eyes Aeris carefully before he says," Ah, so you are the last Cetra newly reborn from a celestial one? I am Enji Captain Kira Myers."

Aeris sees the blank expression on the son of the Grand Master Myers's face before he says," Oh, hello!"

Zoda then nods before he says," Welcome, we do, into our order Miss Aeris."

Myers nods before he says," We have met before, but allow me to officially welcome you. We have been going over it and we all think that you are definitely qualified to join the Enji knights."

Aeris looks overjoyed before she says," Really?"

Kira closes his eyes before he says," Yes, although you to me lack the killing edge, I won't deny the will of the celestial ones."

Aeris looks humbled before saying," I admit I never thought of myself as a warrior of light. But I know the lives of everyone in the cosmos by a darkness that is far greater than even Sephiroth. And I promise I will do all I can to help."

Myers smiles warmly before saying," I am glad to hear it. I hate to say it, but these days our numbers are being spread thin putting a stop to both the advances of the Zeon and Sithantos forces."

Kira puts his hands together and calmly says," Ah, yes despite our power as Enji Knights, even that is not enough to cover the vast reaches of space, at least for now. I must say, I have never have heard of such an occurrence before. That's why I would like to ask if we could do some in-depth analysis on your new body."

Aeris looks troubled before she steps back and says," What, you want to experiment on me?"

Myers glances at his son before he chuckles and says," Hoh ho, I do believe Kira just means if you could at some point give us a clear showing of the range of your powers . Do not worry; we Enji are not as barbaric that we do experiments on one of our own."

Aeris takes a deep breath before saying," Oh, that's nice to hear."

Myers nods before he says," Yes, ah you must be tired, so we will make this quick. With what you have been through and with your current power level it is senseless to place you as a Genji. That's why we all agreed that your beginning rank will start as an Enji mage."

Aeris shrugs before saying," Well, I am not sure what that all means, but okay."

Myers then strokes his beard before saying," Very well, now that's settled. I suppose we will have to place you somewhere in the dorms."

Yuffie grins before saying," Oh, I know we have room in our quarters, right?"

Tifa nods before saying," That's right; you can take the spare room near mine Aeris."

Aeris looks overjoyed before saying," Oh really? Thank you, Tifa."

Kira clears his throat before saying," You may go now; I am sure you would like to get use to your new settings."

Aeris looks at everyone before she says," Are you sure you don't want me to stay for the rest of the meeting?"

Cloud shrugs before he says," Don't worry, its okay Aeris, it's just more details about the war going on. I'll fill you in later."

Aeris then yawns before she complies with," Well, I am a little tired. Okay."

Yuffie then jumps up before walking over to the former flower girl and saying," Come on, Aeris, our rooms are far better than the guest rooms!"

Aeris sees the former Matera hunter from Wutai get up close before she says," Really? I thought mine was big before."

Tifa then walks over and says," Tsk, we got to show you what you get for being an Enji, come on!"

Aeris feels herself being tugged before saying," Whoa! Err, see you later Cloud!"

With that, Tifa and Yuffie lead Aeris out, as Cloud and the others go to the next part of the Council meeting. Once Kira sees that the women are out of the room he glances at his father and sternly says," Father, I do wish you would not berate me; I was quite serious about having Bask doing an in-depth analysis of her body. After all, we know little about her powers. For the sake of being prepared, we need to know the extent of her power. If the power given to her by the celestial ones is all ready enough to be a threat to Xehamaru, we need to understand just what we have at are hands."

Cloud looks outraged before he gets up to say," What! Aeris already suffered so much through Hojo and his twisted experiments and now you want to do the same thing as him and Shinra?"

Myers struggles to contain his outrage as he stands up and firmly says," I side with Cloud on this one, Kira. We may research our members powers, but only if they are not against it. Is that clear, Kira?"

Kira leans forward before he plainly says," I just suggested it, because we have no idea about her reborn body and its power."

Cloud remains defiant before he responds," There is nothing we do not already know. She was reborn by Goddess Minerva and given a body infused with celestial power, in order to stop Xehamaru."

Kira looks agitated before he says," You all take things at face value without any second thoughts. In any case, can we go on to are next issue? I would like to portray and go over the current progress of the war.

As you all know, the battle on the world of Cetra ended with the demise of Rear Admiral Dozel Zabi and many of this division. Also we were able to retrieve two more of the mysterious artifacts that made up Xehamaru's experimental Digimon and are now trying to figure out just what the five objects true meaning is.

What you are all not aware of, is that at the same time in the south galaxy one of my Titan's special forces leaded by Commander Scirocco was able to successfully route a Zeon fleet over one of their main ship building planets. Now that we have re-annexed the world of Randor from the command of Moff Vanderkaum, the Zeon Federation front will be even weaker. We thankfully were able to be tipped off on time, and attack the Zeon forces on the moon of Palaven, Meane. Because we were able to take out the saboteurs so quickly even though they thought they were launching a trap, we turned it in to our own trap.

Even that new weapon of theirs, the super dimensional transforming combo of a ship and a mobile suit that they labeled Macross, could not bring them victory. As powerful as that new machine of theirs is, it still can't overcome superior tactics. Needless to say the Turian's were grateful we spared there capital world from damage but still, it's clear we can't let Weil and the others have more time to produce more and more dangerous weapons.

Even if the main players of the Zeon Federation are made up of CEO's and other leaders of major production factories, thanks to Vector, Anaheim Electronics, Incom, and the national departments along with loyalist families like the Starks the Raystar's and the Wayne's, we can still match are enemies numbers and resources. The time to put an end to Weil's foolish rebellion will soon be at hand."

Zoda then sighs before he reacts with," Most impressed I am with your newest victories, Kira. However, this is news to me it is that your fleet was even in the southern galaxy's."

Myers looks troubled before responding with," Yes, you seemed to fail to fill us in that you had forces either there or around Palaven in the first place."

Kira chuckles before he says," Yes, well it was a top-secret mission for a reason. If the public had any knowledge the plans would have been in jeopardy."

Bartz groans before saying," We are not the public, Kira; you can't just go off on your own."

Kira causally responds with," Sorry, Bartz, but even the Enji are not immune to blabbing their mouths to possible spies."

Cyan raises an eyebrow before saying," Really now, Kira, does thou really not trust one's own brothers in arms?"

Cecil then nods before he says," To be blunt, sometimes it seems your loyalties lie more to the Titan's Special Forces than the Enji."

Kain then adds," You were one of the ones who created the Titans in the first place. Why does it seem you are getting a little too much power for yourself, these days?"

Kira sighs before he responds with," Rest assured, I am an Enji, but I am also the commander of the Titans and I will do all my tasks without error."

Myers looks at his son carefully before he says," Kira, I think this would be a good time to bring up King Atem and many Lylat senators' complaints to finding out your titan forces are appearing to control the governments of countries and even entire worlds that they are stationed in."

Kira instantly responds with a flat," What of it? In a time of war, the most efficient force should be commanding the resources most properly. For the good of all its best if we best manage the direction of resources and war tactics in a way that is not weighed down by pointless bickering. It's merely a wartime act to bring vital efficiency. "

Myers sighs and says," Well, if that's all it is, then why are we hearing something about you moving entire populations into your own confinement centers?"

Kira then grasps his fist and says," Father, why do you and the other masters fail to see that we are in a war! You can't just play nice. Until the war is over, anyone that is suspected of helping either Zeon or Sithantos will be shown no mercy."

Myers's uneasiness grows before he says," Kira, I fear you are forgetting the values of the Enji. We do not punish the innocent for the crimes committed by a few."

Kira gives a disgusted sigh and says," Father, to end this war and all wars I will become whatever role it takes to bring true peace. Tsc, I see this is a sore subject, so let's move on. Squall, I would like to request that once Ezan becomes a full Enji, he becomes my apprentice."

Squall is caught off guard by this before he raises a eyebrow and says," What? Why? Are you suggesting that I can't train him, or something?"

Kira walks forward before he says," No one doubts your leadership Squall; after all, for a time you did run your whole SeeD group successfully. However, I merely request this because of Ezan's special talents.

Coming from the Kaiba family and being one of the most talented warriors in space at such a young age, I merely wish to bring out his full potential. After all, I have mastered all forms of combat and Ezan could benefit from being my apprentice. His father and I have talked about this and he approves."

Some of the Enji look at each before Squall closes his eyes and says," Well, you never saw the need for having an apprentice before, but give me time to think about it."

Kira responds with a nod and a prompt," Of course."

Myers chuckles before saying," Speaking of Ezan, I do believe I have been hearing around, that tomorrow he and Ben Auro are going to have a match between the two."

Kira raises an eyebrow at this before he says," What, that naïve fool is going to fight Ezan? Well, it seems that he has less sense than I realized."

Cloud chuckles before saying," Don't count Ben out just yet Kira, he may not have Ezan 's supreme natural fighting ability, but he has become a much better fighter than when he first joined us and his skills have improved faster then I hoped."

Kira pauses before saying," Even if you are not just defending your teammate, Cloud, face the hard facts. Even with the Star Sword, Ben's talents are not in Ezan's range, not anywhere close."

Myers grins and says," That may be true; Kira, but pure data and statistics do not solely decide battles. Both Ben and Ezan are exceptional fighters and I look forward to seeing this match."

Kira then shows a rare glimpse of amusement before he says," Are you so sure, father? Heh, perhaps I will see for myself."

Myers nods before he then goes off and says," Alright, let's go on to the last matter for tonight's meeting so we can all have some dinner. As you all know, next week is when leaders from all over the Lylat Kingdom will be coming to Neo Arcadia to discuss the best way to end this war. We have to put up the highest standards of security."

* * *

"As everyone debates the best defense plan, let's move on to the next day, the time for the match has come! It's 3:25 PM and the fight between Ben and Ezan is just about to start. Ben himself is walking to the fighting ring again, and with him are Moz, Doug, James and Hiryuumon. Ben is a little nervous, but is not about to show it. As it dawns on him that the time has come for him to put his money where his mouth is he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," Alright, this is it. I've done as much training and planning as I could. Now it's time to see if it paid off."

Moz pats Ben on the shoulder before saying," Good luck out there, Ben! I know Ezan is tough, but you're even tougher Kupo!"

Hiryuumon nods before saying," That's right, Boss. It's time to show everyone that you are the top dog!"

Doug cracks his neck before saying," Hehe, I admit at first that when I heard you say to Ezan that you wanted to fight him one on one, I thought you hit your head too hard before. However, if any of us can break Ezan's perfect record, it's you buddy, so go get him!"

Ben sees Doug pat him on the shoulder before he says," Heh, thanks Doug."

James then says," Just remember, Ezan's fighting style mostly is composed of quick and lethal strikes and powerful counter attacks, it's almost a surgical style of fighting. Not to add even more pressure, but even one mistake could blow it all."

Ben's eyes remain focused before he responds with," Don't worry, by now I know that I can't let Ezan get an opening. That's why I have no intention of giving him one!"

Doug laughs before saying," That's the winning attitude I want on my bro!"

Ben then takes a deep breath before he says," Alright, let's do this. Wow, I can hear from here that there are a lot of people at the ring already."

All of a sudden from the right Cloud interjects with," Not just a lot, the ringside stands are practically full. It seems everyone is excited to see this fight."

Ben is pleasantly surprised to see his squad captain and quickly says," Cloud Sensei? When did you get here? "

Ben and co turn around and see Cloud standing by the left wall. Cloud just nods before he says,"

Oh, just a few seconds ago. So Ben, you do now what you are in for right? Ezan is not one to show mercy."

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," I know it's not going to be easy, but it's time for people to see I am for real when I say I will become the greatest Enji Knight!"

Cloud crosses his arms before saying," I see. You know people say that Ezan is the best warrior in years? When I hear that I remember how on my world, Sephiroth was suppose to be the perfect and unbeatable warrior. And you all know how that turned out. Just give it your all, Ben, and I know you can win."

Ben then gets excited before he says," Thanks, Cloud Sensei, I will make you proud!"

Cloud looks confident before he responds with," I know you will kid. Come on guys; let's go on to the stands."

Moz nods and says," Good luck, Ben Kupo!"

Doug chuckles before he says," Yeah, after you win, we are going to have a party!"

Ben nods to his pals before he says," Thanks guys! "

With that, Ben enters the ring as he sees the crowd that has gathered there is even bigger than the one at his fight against Brad! Nearly all the people Ben knows at the castle are there; even Commander Kira has chosen to watch! Ben walks into the ring and sees that Ezan is already there, silently waiting for him. As Ben gets in to his soon to be enemies opponent the sliver haired man unfolds his arms and says," So you did not back down, after all. I will give you credit for your resolve."

Ben just uses all of his effort to remain calm before he responds with," There is no way I am going to back out; today is the day when I defeat you!"

Ezan then takes off his sunglasses and throws them out of the arena before he coldly says," Tsc, Brad Fowltror, the one who defeated you with ease said those same words, and yet he could not back his claim. What makes you think you can do better?"

Ben gives a confident smirk before he responds with," Because, unlike Brad, I know what I am doing."

Before anyone can taunt further all of a sudden Lisa blurts out," Hey, Ben!"

Ben staggers for a bit before he turns around to see the blond girl in the stands to the right! Ben then grins before waving," Oh, Lisa, you made it! I barely saw you there."

Lisa giggles before playfully responding with," Are you blind tiger; I am in the first row! Anyway, I could barely believe my ears when I heard you were going to fight Kaiba! But here you are! Good thing I made it in time."

Ben looks happy before he says," Heh, thanks for making it Lisa. After this, you can say you went on a date with the one who broke Ezan Kaiba's perfect winning streak!"

Lisa looks intrigued before she bats her eyelashes and sultry says," Oh, how romantic, go get him tiger!"

Ezan just sighs before he coldly says," You should not say promises you cannot fulfill."

Ben stands his ground before he jabs his right index finger at the super elite warrior before he says," That's where you are wrong Ezan, I will fulfill my goal to defeat you right now!"

Ezan can't help but smirk before he dryly retorts with," Heh, amusing as always. I'll admit you are a better fighter than I first thought, but even still, you should be honored that an elite warrior like me is even spending the time to put you in your place."

Ben gives an irritated sigh before saying," Everyone keeps saying how you are an elite and I'm not and I won't deny your skill. However, with lots of hard work even a "forgettable nobody" like me can surpass an elite's natural talent! After all, the Star Sword did choose me because it saw something in me."

Ezan then narrows his eyes before he says," Nonsense. Even if you were chosen by the celestial ones, it won't change my destiny. No matter how much progress you made in the last few months, it amounts to only a fraction of my talent and power. It's time that once and for all you witness firsthand the power that no amount of hard work can make up for!"

Ben remains undaunted before he says," I see the only way to show you I am for real is the hard way, so let's get this started."

Ezan sees Ben's fiery passionate look before he says," As you wish."

With that Ben, takes out his Star Sword from his sheath as Ezan does the same with his Soul Eater blade. Once more, the Judge Droid comes out of the center of the ring to begin the match. The droid looks around before he says," Alright, everyone settle down. Today is a standard one- on- one match between Ben Auro and Ezan Kaiba. It's the standard procedure. No killing and yada yada yada."

Myers sees both of the warriors looking ready to fight before he looks intently and says," Ben, you have come a long way from the timid, but determined young man who joined the Enji to fulfill his dreams. I can already tell this will be a fierce and passionate match."

Kira just looks at Ben's nervous face before he leans forward and calmly says," Father seems to think highly of you, Ben Auro. Let's see if you can back up your boasts."

Cloud and his group is ready for the fight and Ben's squad leader just takes a deep breath before he says," Ben, Ezan has power, but so do you."

Aeris gives a reassuring nod before saying," Don't worry Cloud, I think Ben would not be doing this unless he knew that he had a good chance he could win."

Hiryuumon wags his tail before saying," That's right, the Boss does not do something he knows he can't do, so that means he is going to win!"

Cloud pauses before he sees Ezan's ruthless expression and quietly says," I hope so."

Meanwhile Brad is chugging down a beer before he laughs out and says," Brahaha! Man, I'm going to make so much off this fight!"

CJ then chuckles before he says," I know, who'd a thought that people were stupid enough to bet that Benny boy can last longer than sixty seconds against Kaiba?"

Brad spits before maliciously saying," Ha, I guess Starboy has been so persistent to everyone about his precious Star Sword, that some chumps think he is somebody worthwhile. Oh well, more Gil for me!"

Lacus gets upset at this before she strongly says," You know Brad, Ben has done a lot lately. He might just surprise you."

Brad snickers before responding with," Please Lacus doll ,if I can't beat Ezan, than no one can!"

Lacus just looks at the battle ring before thinking, "_Oh Ben, I do believe in you. Just be careful_. "

The Judge droid then has his eyes glow red before he raises his arm and says," Alright, everything is set, so it's time! Ben Auro VS Ezan Kaiba, ready? GO!"

Upon hearing the gong noise Ben braces himself before saying, "Alright, time to see if all that training paid off!"

Ezan grasps his hand tightly before he says," I can already tell you it won't."

Ben sees Ezan get in to a fighting stance and begins to power up before he says," We will see about that. What the, where did he go? Wait, he moved with his left foot first. Uh oh, have to move fast!"

Ben sees that Ezan has already vanished and on instinct swings his blade behind him. Good thing too, because a split second later, Ezan's sword appears there! The two blades collide with enough power to cause a shock wave! Ezan seems genuinely shocked that Ben knew to block so fast. As he tries to break out of the deadlock he has stumbled in to he looks at Ben's grin and says," What is this, it's almost like you expected me to do that."

Ben chuckles before he responds with," That's because I did. In more than half the fights I have seen you perform against opponents in simulated fights and the fights I have seen you in first hand that's always a move you do to instantly defeat your opponents by slicing into their spine. Sorry, but you can't beat me so easily!"

Ezan chuckles back before dryly saying," I see you have been studying. I see you will at least require me to put some effort in to it."

Ben looks determined before he quips back with," Oh trust me, unless you give it your all, you will find yourself in for quite a surprise!"

Ezan instantly presses against Ben's blade with so much force that the owner of the Star sword nearly feels the blade against his neck before harshly responding with," I would not go that far. It's time I make clear the difference between us!"

With that, Ezan powers up his magic energy. In moments the whole area is shaking with Ezan 's purple aura! Ben is almost pushed back by the amount of pressure Ezan's magic energy is emitting, but does not back down as he shakes his fingers and says," Impressive as always. But you're not going to scare me off. It's time I show you my own power! "

Ben powers up himself and his power is great enough to collide with Ezan's own magic energy!

Ezan sees the extent of Ben's aura before he flatly says," I see, you continue to gain in strength. It seems the Star Sword does have great power."

Ben quickly responds with," That's for sure, but that's not the only reason I have gotten this strong. I would never have even found the star sword if it was not for my constant desire to be the best Enji Knight of all."

Ezan looks deadly serious before he says," Dreams are for fools, in the end it comes down to if you have what it takes to survive. Enough chatter, show me the strength of your will!"

Ben sees his opponent's katana shimmer with purple energy before he says," Here we go!"

Ben and Ezan go to slash into each other at such speed that it can barely be seen! The spectators are amazed as for the next minute they see Ben and Ezan both collide with a furious barrage of punches, kicks, and Sword slashes that all in in a draw. After a minute of this, Ben tries to end the dead lock by jumping into the air for a powerful jumping slash, but Ezan sees it and blocks the strike with his blade before then kicking Ben back hard! Ezan sees Ben collide to the ground before he gives a snide," My, if this is the extent of your determination, then it's not much."

Ben quickly rebounds before defiantly says," Hey, that was just a warm up!"

Ezan remains undaunted before he responds with a emotionless," Tsk, for all your talk your fighting style has not progressed much. I see your fighting style is still the basic form of Makashi, a style only used for those that are beginning to use the sword. You thought you could ever come close to me when you only can fight as well as a rookie?"

Ben narrows his eyes before calmly retorting with," It seems you are mistaken. It's true at first it's the basic style from first sight, but in truth it's a far more advanced style my cousin made up."

Ezan looks unimpressed before he harshly responds with," Trying to make up an unofficial style is not going to impress anyone. Creative thought is only valid when it produces results. "

Ben grins his teeth before he responds with," Well, it might not be as flashy as your super special awesome elite Vapad fighting style, but it gets the job down. Trust me it may need a little refinement but I'll show you how much results it can get when it takes you down!"

Ezan chuckles before loudly stating," Is that so, let's see if you can continue to be so confident!"

Ben sees Ezan vanish from sight and on instinct jumps in to the air before saying," Bah, you're as fast as ever. Guess that I'll just hire some extra help to even the odds. Muti-Shadow clones! "

Once again Ben summons four more shadow clones and they all surround Ezan. However the sliver haired man remains undaunted before he lowers his blade to the ground and says,"

Is that all you've got? Simple tricks like this are not enough to work on me."

Ben then grins as he darts around quickly and says," I guess we will just have to find out!"

Ezan sees the many men around him preparing to attack before he gives a bored sigh and says," Such a slow learner."

With that, the many Ben's assault Ezan in unison, but the man with the title of number one rookie shows little if any dismay. In fact, even though he is being attacked from all sides at once, Ezan shows the extent of his speed as he dodges every strike! As Ben sees that no matter what way he tries to hit his target it all seems to be in vain he grimaces and says," Man, I always knew Ezan had speed, but at least one of us should be able to touch him!"

Ezan continues to effortlessly evade his opponents attacks with such ease he is nearly appearing to be transparent before he says," Now do you begin to realize the difference between us? I have used shadow clones myself on missions previous missions, but I soon realized that against fast opponents they are of little help. You're just wasting my time with this. Give up now and I won't make your defeat too painful."

Ben just looks even more determined before his answer is," No way, I won't back down, no matter what!"

Ezan looks disgusted before he edgily says," Honestly, you saw what happened to Brad when he would not listen to reason. Do you want to share his fate?"

Ben grins before he says," No, and I won't lose!"

Ezan 's demeanor begins to sour before he says," Another stubborn one. It's time to quit playing around. If you will not listen to reason, then you're about to feel a rather unpleasant experience!"

Ben narrows his eyes before he quickly says," I won't let you have the chance!"

All the clones and him try to attack him at the same time, but Ezan just sighs before, in a flash, slicing in to them all with his Delta Ray Edge Slash! The real Ben was not part of the group being slashed at and tries to catch Ezan off guard with an energy sword wave attack from behind.

However, without skipping a beat, Ezan easily deflects the attack with his sword and then proceeds to power up his aura, before jumping into the air and beginning to charge up for a massive energy attack! The super elite warrior glares at Ben before saying,"I warned you to back down , Light Divider!"

Ben is shocked to see just how fast the purple energy blast is shooting for him before he says," Grr, have to dodge it. It's too fast, AH! "

Ezan fires a powerful purple energy blast that heads right for Ben! Ben tries to deflect the blast with the Star Sword, but the amount of energy is too much and it pins him down to the ground of the ring, before exploding! Lacus sees the shock-wave from the blast rock the entire area before she remains on the edge of her seat before she tensely says," Ben!"

Brad just laughs wildly at this before he gives a jock like yell," Heh, took Ezan long enough to put him in his place. Had to take his time though, man, now I blew lost the first bet! Oh well, he still lost so I can still salvage the bet."

Lacus suddenly feels something before she sighs with relief and says," No, Ben's magic energy did not drop at all from the attack."

Brad glances at Lacus before he glowers and says," Bah, he never knows when to just shut up."

Cloud grasps his seat tightly before saying," Ben, hang on."

As the explosion from Ezan's Light Divider attack fades, everyone sees that Ben is still standing, if a little cooked around the edges. Ezan lands on the ground and sees Ben staring at him intently before he carefully eyes the owner of the Star Sword and says," So you focus your magic energy into a defensive barrier to lessen the impact of my attack. I see I failed to put into account you are quick on your feet."

Ben wipes some dust out of his eyes before he says," Like I said before, you can't get rid of me so easily."

Ezan remains motionless as he then responds with," I commend you for your diligence; however it will not change your fate."

Ben gives a playful smirk before he says," Are you sure? I have a knack for defying destiny."

Ezan has his purple energy surge outward before he says," That may be true, but since I am your opponent your fate has been sealed!"

With that, Ezan fires an energy sword wave at Ben that he barely manages to dodge as it slices one of the ring pillars in half! Ezan then jumps high into the air and goes for a powerful aerial strike that Ben once again dodges as Ezan's sword impacts the ground so hard that it shatters the stone tide that Ben was standing on! Ben quickly kicks away some rubble before he dashes back and says," He is so fast that I barely have time to defend myself. But I have to keep at it until he lets his guard down."

Ezan suddenly cuts in from the west with a ruthless," That will never happen for you see, unlike you; there is never a moment that my guard is down! Stop wasting my time and surrender before you regret it!"

Ben just reiterates with," I told you before, I will not give up!"

Ezan 's stoic face starts to burn with anger before he says," Why, why do you continue to fight a battle that is impossible to win?"

Ben sighs because he answers with," Because no matter what the odds, I will not give up on my dream! No matter what, I will become both the greatest Enji and the hero chosen by the celestial ones that will save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness! And that means I will defeat you!"

Ezan points the Soul Eater right for Ben's head before he proclaims," You should forget your foolish dreams by now, and just expect your place in society! Otherwise, you will suffer the fate of all the fools who burn into ashes for trying to grasp for a fate they cannot reach!"

Ben's fists then shimmer with magical energy before he says," Maybe, but even if it is foolish, I'd rather keep trying, then give up. To me, that's a fate worse than death. Foolish or not, I will show you how much I believe in my dream, so take this!"

With that, Ben fires off another barrage of energy blasts that all close in on Ezan. The proud warrior deflects the ones that come his way, before dodging the rest. As he slashes through the last few energy blasts he then says," I see, if that is the case, then I will face off against your dream and cause your foolish hopes to come crashing down!"

Ben stands his ground with," We will just see about that!"

Ezan sees Ben fire another salvo of energy blasts before he snickers," Heh, for all your talk your moves are still easy to predict."

Ben winces before he responds with," Is that the case? Then let's mix things up!"

After seeing Ezan dodge all of his energy blasts, Ben tries to jump into the air and fire another barrage of energy blasts from above. However, no matter how many blasts head Ezan's way, none seem to land on him! As Ben's enemy warps around the area before he says,"

No matter what angle you fire at me from, it will not change the fact that you are too slow to reach me!"

Ben remains diligent before he snaps out," You're fast alright, but I will catch you."

Ezan bats away a incoming energy ball with his right hand before he says," I am beginning to tire of your foolishness. Time to end this game."

Ben then has his energy suddenly surge," Fine, but it's not going to end the way you think it will! Take this, Shining Flare Slash!"

Ezan sees the owner of the Star Sword have his golden sword explode with light energy and merely sighs before flatly stating, "That move is worthless against me."

Ben powers up his magic energy and channels it into his blade before charging at Ezan. However, Ezan easily blocks it by catching the sword with two fingers! Ben is shocked at this before he says," What!"

Ezan then grins before saying," Despite your gains in power recently, you seemed to fail to realize that you still are no match for me! You may have been learning but the gap in are skills is still too wide for you to ever close, even if you had a decade more to train! Let me show you what true power is, Chidori Strike!"

Ben sees Ezan's aura suddenly surge with such force that he is nearly blow in to the air before he says," No, he is overpowering my attack?"

In a matter of seconds, Ezan 's Soul Eater Blade begins crackling with electricity, before it explodes with power! Ezan then easily overpowers Ben's Shining Flare Slash attack with one hand, before he slashes Ben across the chest!

As relentless as ever, Ezan then proceeds to land a hard combo of punches on Ben that ends with the brown haired man being hurled right into one of the ring's pillars! Luckily for Ben, the slash he got was not deep, but it still hurts. Despite his injuries, he still gets right back up, to Ezan's amusement and chuckles before tensely implores," Is that all you've got?"

Ezan walks forward before he says," You're quite the stubborn opponent. However, your pitiful comebacks hide nothing. By now, even you must realize there is no way you can win. I will give you once last chance. Will you admit your defeat now and save yourself, or continue this pointless battle?"

Ben grasps his right arm tensely before he says," Heh, no matter what, until I can't move, I refuse to give up!"

Ezan looks disgusted before he says," Tsc, have it your way. If you won't give up until you cannot move, then I will just have to beat you down so hard you cannot move at all! The time for mercy has past, you brought this on yourself! XIII Chidori Blitz!"

Ben sees lighting crackle around his opponent before he gets ready and thinks," _Great, he is going in for the kill now. If I am going to pull this off, it has to go down with no mistakes."_

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance and says," Here it goes. Bring it on Ezan, I am ready for you!"

Ezan then glares at Ben intently before he says," We shall see!"

With that, Ezan powers up his energy, until its pressure is great enough to blow all the loose parts of the ring into the sky! Right after that, Ezan vanishes from sight! Ben can just barely sense Ezan's magic energy and is able to block the first blow of the same brutal sword combo that Ezan used to critically wound Brad with!

Even though Ben was able to block the first strike, the power of the attack is enough to knock him off balance! Showing no mercy, Ezan vanishes again, only to reappear from Ben's side and slash his leg before once again vanishing! Ben tries to defend the best he can, but Ezan and his relentless attacks are taking its toll. As Ben feels a sudden crackling slash burn in to his right leg before he gasps out," Grr, at this rate, I'm not sure I can put up with this much longer. I have to position myself for the next attack."

As electricity is buzzing around the area Ezan chuckles before saying," Still being defiant? I'll give you credit for your resolve, but this is where it ends! Time for checkmate, huh? What the, Gha!"

Ben sees a explosion behind him and grins before he says," Alright, it worked!"

As Ezan is about to go into the final phase of his brutal Chidori combo, he goes to slash at Ben from behind, all of a sudden, the part of the ground he runs over, explodes!

It seems that when Ben was firing all those energy blasts at Ezan before, he made one of them into the same energy mine attack he used with his fight against Asch!

Not excepting that kind of attack, Ezan is shocked to be blasted from a powerful attack that propels him into the air. At once, Ben powers up and quickly goes to hit Ezan, while his guard is down! Ezan grasps his right leg in pain before he says," What the? Where did that attack come from, a clone?"

Ben gives a sly grin before he answers with," Heh, looks like even you have never used an energy mine attack before."

Ezan gasps as he quickly looks at the burnt part of the battle arena before he says," What? A delayed energy attack? That means you planned this out?"

Ben then powers up before he says," Well, looks like I am not as predictable as you think I am, Ezan! And now you're mine!"

Ezan suddenly sees Ben vanish before he says," Such speed, guh!"

Before Ezan can counter, Ben dives in with a burst of speed to hit Ezan with a very powerful gut punch that is strong enough to create a shock-wave!

Ben continues his offensive by rapidly punching Ezan and ending it with a strong spike kick to send Ezan down hard! Ben hits Ezan so hard that it creates an impact that causes the dust to come right out! As Ben lands on the ground, everyone in the stands is amazed that Ben is doing so well against Ezan. As the dust settles Cloud nods and says," Very impressive, Ben. Your tactics are good enough to even catch me off guard, if I don't watch it."

Doug just pumps his fist in the air and eagerly says," Glad to see my buddy's hard work is paying off!"

Hiryuumon nods before adding," Keep at it, boss! A little more and you're going to make it!"

James just takes a breath of relief before he says," Ben seems to have prepared himself for Ezan's skills and used that to his advantage. Still, this fight is just getting started."

Lisa looks in awe at Ben's performance before she giggles and says," Oh, wow! Every time I see Ben fight he keeps getting more amazing! Heh hehe, he might even be the one."

Brad just spits at this site before he snarls out," Oh, come on! Ezan better not let Star boy keep this up! Otherwise, it's going to be a killing on my reputation!"

Lacus just looks impressed before she quietly says," Ben, you keep getting stronger. You always manage to surprise me. I did not think it was possible for Ezan to be defeated by any other first year, but if anyone can do it, it's you. I, I believe in you Ben."

Brad then raises an eyebrow before saying," Did you say something, Lacus doll?"

Lacus winces at Brad's harsh look before she quickly goes to her palm computer and presses a few buttons before saying," Oh nothing, just checking my messages."

Ben just wipes the blood off his face before he says," So Ezan, ready to take me for real? Don't try and fool me. I know you're not out from that.

"As Ben expected, Ezan soon emerges from the ring with a bloody lip. Although he is injured, he just chuckles darkly before he says,"Hahah, Ben Auro, I have to admit you always seem to surprise me. To think the first time I have been hurt like this in a match would be from a dreamer like you."

Ben has a burning look of resolve flash in his eyes before he fiercely says," Like I say, if you underestimate me, you're going to regret it!"

Ezan wipes the blood off his face before he lowers his head and says," Indeed, you have trained yourself into a worthwhile warrior. However, this is where the dream ends. I really must have been sloppy , or maybe it was sporting. But no more. From now on, I will unleash everything I have to display the difference between us!"

With that, Ezan's magic energy flares up again as Ben notices his eyes begin to change! Before, Ezan had black eyes, but Ben sees them change from that to bright red eyes with some sort of dots or something, the eyes of the _Sharingan_! Squall notices this and leans forward before he says,"

This is the first time Ezan ever used his Sharingan in a sparring match. Ben must be giving him more trouble than he ever thought possible."

Ben sees the unique set of eyes glaring right in to him before he gulps and says," So that's what the Sharingan looks like. Those special magic eyes that are a family trait of the Kaiba family and the Uchiha clan, I heard they let you do all kinds of stuff like memorize and predict your opponent's moves."

Ezan forms a cold grin before he says," I see you have done your homework. Yes, the Sharingan is a unique trait of my family that is part of what makes it one of the most renowned warrior families in the history of the Lylat Kingdom. I commend you for pushing me to use this, but this is where your vain struggle ends, Ben Auro.

I admit you are more powerful and skilled than I first thought, but even so, you're still no match for me!

My destiny is to be the perfect warrior; there is no way someone like you can defeat me!"

Ben remains defiant before he quips back with," Just because you say so, it does not make it true!"

Ezan narrows his eyes before saying," How very correct, that's why I will show you why you cannot win no matter what!"

Ben readies himself before responding with," Fine, then let's get round two started! Huh? Where did he go? Guh!"

Right as Ben finishes his speech, Ezan moves so fast, Ben cannot even hint at where he moved, before he sees Ezan punch him in the stomach hard! Ezan chuckles at the site of Ben's painful reaction before coyly committing with," Pay back hurts, does it not?"

Ben uses all of his will power to cranes his head up before he spits out," Bah, I will teach you to look down on me!"

Ben tries to swing his Star Sword at Ezan, but Ezan just dodges it again before delivering a roundhouse kick to the face! Ben recoils back and continues to try and hit Ezan, but for every move he makes Ezan is two steps ahead and continues to pummel Ben with blows! As Ben feels a sudden slash across the face he quickly swears before saying," I can't even get a grip at where he is, is he really reading my movements?"

Ezan suddenly reappears in front of Ben before proudly saying," That would be correct. Your simple movements were not too hard to figure out before, but now by using the Sharingan I can counter every move you make before you even make it! You do realize that if I had decided to attack with my blade and not my fists you would be at death's door and be powerless to stop it? The only smart move you can now make is to surrender."

Ben just glares at his opponent before saying," Bah, there has to be some blind spot that he has."

Ezan grasps the Soul Eater tightly before he responds with," Sorry, but there is no weakness to my fighting style. It may not be fair, but life does not play fair and either do I!"

Ben just retorts with a bitter," I get it Ezan, you don't make mistakes. However, even if you have all the advantages, it does not mean it's impossible for me to win! If your fighting style has no weakness, then I will just have to make one! Shin, Ryu, Ken,."

Ezan sees Ben's energy suddenly surge before he sighs and says," I see, your favorite energy attack. I see you want to be blown sky high, like that clown Fowltror."

Ben pauses before he thinks and says," _That's right, if I try the Shinryukenha he will just absorb it and use its power to own me hard like he did with Brad! But, he can only use that counter move if he is holding his sword. I think I can get around that, but I am only going to have one shot for this! Here goes nothing! _"

Ben then gives a confident grin before he says," Alright, Kaiba, let's see you deal with this! Surprise!"

Ezan sees Ben turn around before he edgily says," What the? "

Ezan sees that at the last moment Ben cancels his energy attack and instead throws his Star Sword like a boomerang at Ezan! As the sliver haired man sees the spinning blade he readies a counter attack and says," So you knew your attack would fail and instead resorted to a desperate attempt to hit me with your weapon. A futile effort, it changes nothing."

Ben just suddenly says," Not so fast, Kaiba! You fell into my trap!"

Ezan then widens his eyes before saying," Huh, what the? "

Although Ezan easily dodges the Star Sword, he is shocked to see a second Star Sword heading for his way in the shadow of the first! As the warrior raises his blade he says," That's not possible! He could not have hid a second sword all this time, could he?"

Ben chuckles and says," Of course not. But when I threw the Star Sword, I used my magic energy to create a copy of it to lower your guard. Looks like even with your Sharingan, you could not predict my just made up shadow star slash move, huh?"

Ezan widens his eyes and says," Why you! Guh!"

As the harsh man reacts to Ben's attack Ben quickly says," Now it's time to end this!"

Not having enough time to avoid the real Star Sword, Ezan is forced to block it and the impact knocks him back long enough for Ben to flash step over to Ezan and kick his blade out of his hand before hitting him once more into the air! Ezan realizes what is happening before he tries to recover and says,"How could I let this happen?"

Ben then has his power erupt once more before he yells out," Time for you to see I am just as good as you! Now you can't avoid this, Shinryukenha!"

With Ezan's Soul Eater blade knocked out of hand, Ben fires his most powerful energy wave attack at him! Doug gets excited before saying," Alright! It looks like Ben is going to win!"

Senel can hardly believe his eyes before he says," Unreal, I never thought Ben would be the one to defeat Ezan!"

Zidane chuckles before saying," I know, I thought I was going to be the one to finally beat Ezan in a match!"

Squall closes his eyes before strongly saying," Easy guys, don't forget this is Ezan we are talking about. He does not take defeat well."

Ben sees his energy beam roaring right for his target before he confidently says," Alright, Ezan, time to end your winning streak!"

Ezan suddenly recovers his balance before he glares at Ben and says," You really think that would be enough to defeat me?

Ben sees Ezan freeze in the air before he mutters out," What?"

Ezan 's hand glows before he says," Nice try, but this is the end!"

To Ben's horror, Ezan summons his sword into his hand with a magic spell! Right away, he uses it to absorb Ben's Shinryukenha attack! Ben can't help but get mortified at this and at seeing his end game plan fail he can only mutter out," No, no way!"

Ezan gives a cocky grin before saying, "You are not the only one with tricks up your sleeve. I admit this took longer than I thought it would, but in the end it's just like I thought. A mere fighter like you cannot compare to me. Time you learn the lesson of class the hard way!"

Ben desperately tries to think of how to move on from this before he says," No, it can't end like this. I won't allow it to end here!"

Ezan then extends his right palm before he says," See what happens when you try and reach the sun? In the end, you just crash and burn! Backlash Mirror Flare!"

Ben sees the massive purple energy blast heading for him before he steps back and says," This is going to be rough, have to put all my power to defend. AH!"

Cloud sees his squad member about to be overwhelmed with purple energy and shouts out," Ben!"

As he does Lacus also shouts out," Oh no!"

As Lisa tensely says," Oh my!"

While Hiryuumon shouts," Oh no!"

As Moz throws in," Oh no, Kupo!"

Suddenly compiled by a Koolade guy bursting out of the wall behind Squad 7 and shouting," Oh yah!"

Doug and the others just look around in a mix of shock and anger before Doug shouts," Who the hell are you?"

The Koolade Guy just waves his hands and says," I'm the drink seller, want a drink?"

Doug glares at the giant walking glass bowl before shouting out," Get out of here!"

Cloud does not even pay attention to the venders outburst as he sees the scale of the energy blast and says," Ezan put so much power into that attack! Was he trying to kill him?"

To the dismay of the audience, Ezan fires a massive purple energy attack from his blade right at Ben. Ben is consumed by the massive blast as it goes through him and continues to blow past the castle and into the lake before it lights up the sky! When the crowd can see again, they see Ben face down on the floor with all his body filled with burn marks on what remains of that part of the ring! As everyone sees blood fill the area around the contestant Doug bails his fists tightly and says," Oh no! Get up, Ben!"

Brad just reacts by laughing wildly once more and saying," Brahaha! Looks like that dork is getting what he deserves! I knew he stood no chance against Kaiba!"

Lacus looks dismayed as she puts her hands together and says," Don't be so harsh on him; he is just trying to fight for what he believes in."

Brad snorts at this before he says," Ah, like always nothing but a joke! When push comes to shove he is just some poser that has to tag around with the real winners just to even pretend he is a somebody!"

Lacus then sharply looks at her boyfriend before saying," Stop saying that! Ben is not a fool. He is very brave, and never gives up."

Brad then starts to turn red before he says," Bah don't you go on again with that. You do remember who your one and only boyfriend is right, Lacus?"

Lacus gives another exasperated sigh before she looks at the muscular man and says," Why can't you see past that, Brad? Ben is a very close friend of mine, and I hate when he suffers. Even if you are the man I love, he still has a place in my heart."

Brad then looks bored before he chugs some of his drink and says," Blah blah, all I care about is getting the money from this fight."

Meanwhile Kira sees the extent of the damage done to both Ben and the area before he glances at the Grand Master and says," Well father, looks like your expectations for Ben Auro were not what they thought they would be."

Myers surveys the area carefully before he calmly responds with," Don't be so quick to call this fight, Kira."

Kira glances back at the ring and responds with," What are you talking about, father? It's quite obvious that Ben paid the price for his foolish dream."

Myers sighs before saying," Once again, you are not seeing everything, Kira, this fight is not over just yet."

Kira pauses before he says," What do you, oh? I see. If nothing else, Ben seems to be able to take quite a beating."

Ezan sees Ben's body twitching before he lowers his Katana and says," Well, Ben, you gave me far more trouble than I thought you would. But in the end, you were not able to surpass me. When you wake up, you should not feel too disappointed in yourself. It's not like any first year can match my power.

Huh, that's odd. By now his magic energy should be at its base level. Yet it has not dropped much. He is not moving, what is going on? What, now the ground is shaking? He is still not moving, what is the meaning of this. What the?"

To Ezan 's shock, Ben vanishes and Ezan realizes it is a shadow clone! Ezan at once gets on guard before he says," A shadow clone! But that means? No!"

Ben suddenly shouts out with," Nice try, yourself!"

Ezan is horrified to see the ground beneath him break away to reveal the real Ben right under him, with an uppercut for a greeting!

Ben hits Ezan hard up to the air and follows through with another punch to the head with his fist full of magic energy! The blow is so hard that it launches Ezan right into another pillar of the ring and causes it to fall on him! Cloud looks at this display that has unfolded before he slowly says," Ben, he was able to trick Ezan!"

Lacus looks relived before she says," I knew Ben could pull through!"

Brad starts to grasp his drink so hard that he starts to crack it before he says," Damn it, he is screwing up my bet!"

Ben continues to breathe a bunch of labored breaths before he says," Don't count me out yet. I won't go down until I win! What do you think now, Ezan? Err, maybe I knocked him out with that blow? What the, this energy. Ugh, thought as much."

Ben sees Ezan is far from done as the rubble of the pillars is blown to dust by a large aura of magic energy! Out of it emerges Ezan, and for the first time in the match his calm composer is broken and he looks very angry! Ezan is giving Ben a glare that could shatter glass as he looks at the area and shouts out," How did you do that, there was no way you could have avoided my blast!"

Ben looks at his burnt hands and says," Oh, you hit me alright. Hurt a lot too! But I knew what was coming, so I braced myself and was able to avoid fatal harm. Then, while the smoke was still up, I knew that was my chance and cast a shadow clone where I was and went in between the broken part of the ring to get you off guard! Good thing for me that I have quick reflexes! Heh, that and I saw a trick like that in a movie once."

Ezan narrows his eyes before he snaps out with," This is absurd! Why will you not just stay down! Do you really think you can defeat me!"

Ben shrugs and casually says," If you have been paying attention, that's what I have been trying to say for a while now."

Ezan then has lighting crackle around his fist before he roars out a fierce," I heard what you said, but its utter nonsense! You just had to grasp for the sun, now your going to burn! Chdori Burst!"

Ezan once more has lighting crackle around his blade and as Ben sees his opponent power up again he powers up himself and says," Don't think I can't learn a thing or two Ezan! Shinning Flare Slash!"

With that Ben instantly swings around behind him, just in time to block Ezan's lighting strike! Ezan just narrows his eyes before he vanishes again. However Ben then grips the Star Sword with his right hand and swiftly swings around to succeed in parrying the next slash! The impact is strong enough to cause a gust of wind to blow up, and Ben then has energy surge in to his right fist before he then swings around to try and punch the sliver haired man in the face! Ezan sees the punch coming and quickly tries to back dash, only to realize a strong pressure is pulling him towards Ben! The super elite warrior then realizes all to late what is going on before he says," Damn it, the impact from Ben's last swing was great enough to cause a gravitational pull! You, GUH!"

Ben then succeeds in punching Ezan right in his right eye before he strongly says," I don't care how many times its going to take I WILL open your eyes Ezan!"

Ben instantly takes the opening he has to quickly spin around again and slash Ezan across the chest with his powered up slash! The impact of Ben's blows at last take full effect and Ezan is once more slammed in to another pillar of the ring, this time so hard that it shatters! Ben sees this and takes a quick breath of relief before he says," Well, glad to see the Shinning Cyclone Slash work in action. "

Ezan then staggers back up before he realizes he now has a black and blue swelled up right eye, and a large horizontal cut across his chest before he coughs up blood and says," You countered my attack? Damn you!"

Ben just chuckles and says," Hey come on I don't you it would come back to bite you if you did not take me seriously Ezan. I mean that lighting blitz combo attack is nasty but if your just going to attack in the same pattern then your just asking for it! What, did not expect anyone to face that move twice? Eh I told you I was preparing for this fight but well that's karma for you. Heh, does it still count as a Sharingan when its a black and blue eye? Maybe it should, er, yah that's enough."

Ben cuts off his joking when he sees how furiously Ezan is glaring at him. Ben then braces himself as he sees the sliver haired man give a furious roar as his magical energy once more irrupts out of him! Ezan grasps his damaged eye tensely before harshly saying,"

Enough! I am a super elite, one of the best warriors in space! It is not possible for me to be defeated by a simple warrior like you! I won't allow my destiny to be tarnished by you or anyone else!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," You know did anyone tell you, you take things a little too far some times? I know the desire to win myself. But you take it a little far sometimes. Nobody is perfect, right? Even if your suppose to be the best you're not a machine, everyone has a low time some time or another."

Ezan chuckles bitterly before he seethes out, Tsc, you really don't understand anything about me, Ben Auro! I won't allow your naïve outlook and talks of a hero get in the way of my fate, my fate of becoming the most powerful warrior. And what's more, my fate to find what I am seeking."

Ben raises an eyebrow at this and curiously says," What do you mean?"

Ezan then slowly extends his free hand and says," Someone like you, can never understand me. Binding Shadow Chains!"

Ben is surprised to see a flash of purple light erupt around him before he says,"What the, ah!"

Before Ben can even react, Ezan fires a powerful magic spell that completely seals Ben's movements! As Ben finds energy chains erupt to bind his limbs he tries to get up only to feel a painful jolt and tensely says," I can't move!""

Ezan sees the chains press down on Ben tightly before he grasps his fist and says," No more tricks out of your hat. This is where it ends. You always did amuse me, Ben. Always acting like you're the hero. I do admit that you became far more powerful than I thought you would be. You're almost worthy of being called my. Never mind, it's insane to even think about it. But hear this. You will not defeat me no matter what. Do you want to know why?

Firstly it's because of the obvious difference between us in power and talent. But second of all is because, to be blunt, you're nothing more than a fool who was falsely chosen by the celestial ones!

Ben looks dejected before he says," What?"

Ezan sneers before he goes on to say," I know your record. You failed the Enji entrance exams twice because for the simple fact that while you have talent; it was not enough to make the cut. You only made it through the third time because the two applicants ahead of you were disqualified for cheating and use of dark magic correct?"

Ben looks dispirited before he says," I won't deny that, but that does not mean I do not deserve to be an Enji Knight! I have gotten far more powerful than back then."

Ezan looks at his own hand before saying," Perhaps, but maybe that was only because of the power of the Star Sword. In any case, you are far from having what it takes to be a true Enji Knight. Do you have any idea what I have been through to become what I am today?"

Ben gulps before responding with," Lots of hard work right?"

Ezan suddenly looks deadly serious before he snaps out with," More then you could ever image. You may think that because I come from the Kaiba family that it was inevitable for me to be an Enji, but let me fill you in on this. The Kaiba family is not known for its parties or kindness, far from it. But I do not mind that, kindness is for weak fools, anyway. My upbringing was for one purpose, to be the perfect warrior, to live up to the dynasty of greatness that has spanned for centuries! That's why I will not fail to the likes of you!"

Ben looks defensive for a second before saying;" I get it that your childhood was not the best, but that does not mean you have the right to call my dreams worthless."

Ezan vexingly lashes out with," Enough with your futile dreams, you just do not get it, do you? Look at what I and most of the Enji have gone through to get here and compare it to you.

Most of us have either faced great evil like our Captains and the Masters, and if not then they had been in the military or some other kind of fighting force. But you? You're just a fool who was not happy that your life was heading to a fate of mediocrity!"

Ben looks dejected before he then says," What are you saying?"

Ezan then looks scornful before harshly saying," Face it, you're not worthy of becoming what you desire, you have suffered so little compared to most of us and yet you hope to be better than us? Ridiculous! You can't accept your fate, but I will make you accept it!"

Ben looks shamed before he says," A lot of what you just said is true Ezan. I know I cannot ever compare what I grew up to what you, Cloud Sensei or the others have. I am no last member of a lost super race, , or some super warrior as far as I can tell. For the most part, my life was normal.

Sure I always wished I had parents who made more money and that I had more friends, but it's not like I had any traumatic experiences like watching my hometown burn down or have any special powers.

The biggest thing I went through in high school was trying to find more than a handful of friends that would not ditch me and a girl that would feel the same kind of feelings I had for her. And even if my father is bossy, stubborn, annoying, and more I can't say he was the worst father, because I knew I could have it a lot worse compared to some of my friends.

No, I had a normal life dreaming of being a hero. Maybe compared to you I seem foolish. But even if I did not have a sad childhood on my profile, it does not mean my dream to be the greatest hero is meaningless!

After all, Gilgamesh told me that I and only I was chosen to be the wielder of the Star Sword, so that means they see something in me that is greater than you!"

Lacus sees how pained and driven her child hood friend is before she looks touched and quietly says," Oh Ben."

Ezan just gets even more angry at hearing this speech before his energy I have had my limit of your stubbornness! Your dreams mean nothing! Everyone in the cosmos has the role that is best suited to them even if they fail to realize it. Those that do not except the role they are given lash out and cause chaos to others in order to try and make the role they want.

That is the primary role of the Enji Knights, to punish or exterminate those who will not except their fate and bring harm to others!"

Ben then gets outraged before he shouts out," You are comparing me to criminals who steal to get what they want?"

Ezan has his expression change for a second before he says," You're not as bad, but to a certain degree, yes. You're like all the others that want to be something bigger than what they are. However, no matter how much you dream, you will not defeat me! Chaos is caused by fools who cause disorder in a effort to size what they don't deserve! Its my ultimate mission to terminate all who bring disorder to face there fate. Now, enough is enough and it's time to make the final move! You will not escape this time, Burning Chidori Burst!"

Ben sees Ezan hunch over and extend his energy charged sword arm before he says," So, you think I am meaningless? "

With that, Ben is still unable to move, as Ezan's sword once again has the appearance of purple lightening as he heads to finish Ben off! However, as Ezan goes to impale Ben in the chest right above his heart, at the last moment Ben shocks Ezan more than ever, when Ben explodes with a power so great he is not only able to break out of Ezan 's binding chain spell, but also block Ezan's attack with his own blade! Ezan can barley comprehend that his attack has been blocked before he blinks and says," This should not be, where is this power coming from?"

Ben just looks at Ezan with a deadly serious look before he says," My dreams, my hopes. To you they may mean nothing, but to me they mean everything to me! To be the greatest Enji and save the universe from the supreme darkness, I don't know why the celestial ones thought that's my job but that's how it is. Maybe my past makes me unworthy to be a hero but ill make sure my present makes up for it, and I won't let you or anyone else say I have no right to try! No matter what, I will achieve that dream and that means I will defeat you! I will show you once and for all that not only can I match you; I will surpass you, Ezan Kaiba!"

To the horror of Ezan, Ben powers up to his max and the Star Sword once again turns into two separate blades to show it! The amount of pressure Ben is emitting from his aura is great enough to knock back Ezan a little! The warrior with the Sharingan eyes glares at Ben intently before he says," Now I see, you used this trick on Brad as well, but that did you no good. What makes you think that will allow you to defy me?"

Ben then gets ready to fight before he says," Well, not only have I been training a lot since I lost to Brad. I also got two more fragments to the Star Sword."

Ezan grasps his fist so tightly that blood comes out of it before he sharply states," I told you before; no amount of your kind of training will be able to let you reach my level!"

Ben grins before saying," Maybe, but then again, there is only one way to find out! You wanted to see the extent of my resolve, Ezan? Well, here it is!"

Ben then goes on the attack and for once he is able to be the one to hit Ezan before he can react! Ben lands a kick to Ezan's side that knocks him across the ring. Ezan recoils, but goes right back on the attack with a vertical slash. This time while its barley a purple blur Ben is able to dodge his slash!

Ben dodges while in the same motion slashing at Ezan with both blades and Ezan can barely dodge in time! Ben then goes into a furious attack with both blades and his speed has increased so much that now Ezan is the one who is on the defense! Ezan barley parries Ben's last strike before the force of the blow causes him to nearly lose grip of his sword, causing the other slash to slice across his right shoulder! Ezan moves at max speed to avoid being hit and as he realizes Ben still is still right on his trail he says," This should not be possible, even with the Sharingan I can barely react in time to avoid it! What's more, is that now that he is attacking with two swords at once his offensive can counter by blade! You have gotten far more powerful than you were last month in your fight with Brad. How can you have improved so much?"

Ben gives a confident grin before responding with," I suppose you could say I am dedicated to my work."

Ezan just looks more driven before he says," Bah, this changes nothing, you still cannot defeat me! Chidori Nagashi!"

With that, Ezan casts an electrical field around himself to try and knock Ben back, however in his max power state, Ben winces for a moment before he has his aura explode and he just slashes the barrier of electricity and also slashes Ezan in the cheek in the process! Ben sees his enemies shock before he points the Star Sword at him and sternly says," That level of attack will not work on me anymore, Ezan."

Ezan yells out in fury before he says," You dare mock me! I do not fail! Light Divider!"

Ben quickly reacts with;" Get a grip Ezan, Shining Flare Storm!"

Ezan fires of another energy blast, but Ben is ready and attacks with his own skill be having both of his swords turn into massive pillars of light energy! He throws one of the powered up swords right through Ezan's attack before sending the other one to attack Ezan from above! Ezan once more flash steps out of the way only to find Ben waiting for him! Ezan is trying to comprehend all of this before he says," Now he can overpower my attacks? You think you can get away with this?"

Ben chuckles before saying," Why, yes! Shinryukenha!"

Ezan sees the massive energy blast heading for him he irately says," Again? You're a glutton for punishment! Huh, what the? No!"

Ezan prepares to absorb Ben's energy attack, but he is caught off guard when the beam goes around him and hits him in the back! Ezan is consumed by the Shinryukenha and is blasted right into the ground, tearing away more of the ring! Ben did not fire a full power blast, so Ezan still is able to fight, but his pride has been wounded.

Ezan is beginning to lose his cool as he sees Ben descend to the ground before he flicks some of the hair out of his eyes before he says," How is this happening? I am a super elite, the personification of a warrior! There is no way he should be able to be faster and more powerful than me! There is no way, I can lose to this clown! "

Ben remains on guard before he says," I guess we see who has been putting more effort into this fight, huh? Come now, Ezan, are you ready to admit you were wrong about me?"

Ezan points the Soul Eater at Ben before he wrathfully says," Don't get cocky; I am still going to defeat you. I do not fail!"

Ben sees how furious Ezan is and says," Come on, Ezan, you're starting to embarrass yourself."

Ezan is about to attack again before he feels a cold dark energy boiling up in his heart before a voice in his head stonily says," I'll say, your performance is more pitiful than I thought."

Ezan widens his eyes before he says," What? Who said that?"

The essence of Sephiroth that is inside him chuckle before he unemotionally says," Heh, just call me your little voice in your head."

Ezan pauses before he says," It's that voice from before. But I thought that was just a trick?"

The essence of Sephiroth them whispers," I did intend to keep it that way, but you are doing such a poor job that it's become to pitiful to be allowed to go on."

Ezan grasps his blade tightly before he says," So, you really do exist?"

Ben sees that Ezan appears to be talking to himself before he clears his throat and says," Um, Ezan, who are you talking to?"

Before Ezan can responds he feels the dark impulses beating stronger before the voice in his head says," Losing is bad enough, but to lose to Cloud's apprentice? I cannot except that. I WILL not accept that!"

Ezan suddenly feels raw hatred surging through his entire body before he feels pain and says," Gruha! What are you doing?"

Sephiroth just chuckles inside his head and says," Doing you a favor vessel, showing you what true power is!"

Ezan then feels his hosts sprit overwhelm him before he says," AH!"

Ben sees Ezan look pale before he says,"Ezan? What's going on? Did I hit him in the head too hard? Whoa, what's going on with his power? "

As Ben watches Ezan clutch his head, with no clue to what's going on, he all of a sudden sees Ezan kneel over before he becomes covered with a new aura of darkness and he explodes with dark energy that consumes the entire area!

All of a sudden, he sees Ezan get back up on his feet with a cold diabolical grin on his face! Although Ben does not realize it, Sephiroth has just taken over Ezan's body! Ben feels the coldness weighing down on him before he clears his throat and cautiously says," Um, Ezan are you all right?"

Ezan just grasps his hand tightly, as dark energy smolders out of it before he darkly says," Hehehe, why I never felt better. You must be proud of yourself to have gotten this far. But now your futile effort ends here!"

Ben can't help but notice just how different his opponent is acting before he steps back and says," What's happened to you, your energy reeks of darkness."

Ezan forms a small but diabolical grin before he says," Oh, that's nothing to worry about. This is just another side I decided to use to make an an example of you! You really should be more worried about yourself right now! After all, soon you are not going to be able to feel anything at all!"

Ben is getting more disturbed before he says," What's gotten into you? Whoa, such power! His energy has risen to twice his power from before! AH!"

Ben sees Ezan power up even more, before flicking his fingers to cause a massive pillar of fire erupt out of the ground around Ben! Ben is just barely able to jump out of the way in time, as the whole left side of the ring is consumed in dark flames! As he sees the range of Ezan's last attack, he wonders what has happened to his opponent. As Ben is trying not to get consumed with the raging fire he says," Ezan seems to be fighting at a whole new level! Have I driven him insane, did he really snap at the thought of losing!"

The new Ezan narrows his eyes before coldly says," No, all you did is awaken your doom!"

Ben sees flames dance past him before he says," What the, Ah!"

Before Ben can even respond, Ezan warps behind Ben and stabs him in the shoulder with his sword! Ezan then laughs at seeing Ben in pain before he says," Heh, you brought this on yourself. Really now, did you really think you would be the one to emerge victorious?"

Ben gives a defiant glare before he says," For the last time, yes!"

Ezan looks amused before he says," Bah, you have the same defiant look in your eyes as he did."

Ben starts to get disturbed at just how evil a look Ezan is giving him before he says," What are you talking about? The way you are talking, it's like you're a whole new person."

Ezan sneers in responds before saying," I see no need to explain to you. After all, you're about to have a lot more to worry about, like hanging on to your pitiful excuse for a life. "

Ben gets a tight grip on his blades before saying," We will see about that, I'm not done yet!"

Ezan then drives his sword deeper in to his targets body before he vengefully says," Is that so? Then let's see how long you will last!"

With saying that, Ben kicks Ezan to get his sword out of his shoulder and they resume their fight by slashing at each other with such speed, they can barely be seen. Even though Ben is now in his max power, now that Sephiroth is in control of Ezan's body, he is able to match Ben blow for blow!

After a minute of this, Sephiroth grows bored and uses his power to hover in the air! As Ben sees Ezan's new wing extend he grimaces and says," He can fly now? How's Ezan doing all these tricks all of a sudden?"

Zidane then looks concerned before he turns to his pals and says," Hey, Squall how is Ezan doing this? He never has acted this weird before. Did any of you guys see him use magic like this?"

Squall looks at Ezan intently before responding with," That's a good question. He did seem to suffer headaches since our last mission, but he kept saying it was nothing, so I took his word for it. However, now I am not so sure."

Cloud then sees just what kind of grin Ezan is spawning before he turns pale and slowly says," This is very disturbing."

Aeris gets concerned at just how tense her friend is before she says," What is it, Cloud?"

Cloud starts looking upset before he answers with," Maybe I am just being paranoid, but ever since Ezan displayed that aura of darkness his fighting style and display of attacks are very familiar to Sephiroth."

Tifa instantly gasps before responding with," What? Are you sure?"

Cloud looks bitter before answering with," Trust me, I have fought him so many times now I can tell his moves in a second."

Tifa just gazes at Ezan before saying," But, what does this mean?"

Cloud crosses his arms and says," I'm not sure yet, maybe it means Xehamaru and his ritual was not a complete failure yet, but it also may be nothing. Whatever it means, its grave news for Ben."

Aeris looks at the ring before she puts her hands together and says," Don't worry, Cloud. I can sense a darkness around Ezan, but I can also sense a strong will from Ben. You trained him well and I know he is strong enough to stand up to Ezan."

Moz then nods before he says," That's right Kupo! Ben can do this!"

Cloud sees how determined the moogle is before he chuckles and says," Heh, guess you're right."

A surge of dark energy gets everyone to focus back on the fight, and currently Ezan/Sephiroth is seeing Ben's battered but defiant look before he says," I must admit you are very skilled, but this will be the end. How about this, if you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, I will only inflect a relatively small amount of pain on you."

Ben chuckles before he says," No, way! I won't back down on my word! No matter what you do, Ezan I am not giving up!"

"Ezan chuckles cruelly before he widens his eyes and says," Fine, have it your way. But know this, I am the chosen one! There is no way the likes of you can defeat me!"

Ben is caught off guard at this sudden proclamation before he says," What?"

His winged enemy then points his blade at Ben before saying," Descend, Heartless Angel Seal!"

Ben braces himself for a attack but is nowhere near ready and suddenly feels overwhelmed with pain causing him to shout out," AH! "

In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth and his aura glows and grows even larger, before Ben realizes that a large circle is around him! He tries to get out of it, but it's too late, as it closes in on him before draining all of his power! Ben feels the pain getting more intense and falls on his knees till he says," What's going on? I feel all my power is being drained."

Ezan chuckles before saying," Heh, I was growing bored of you so I used this attack of mine that saps away all of your power. Now, if you won't beg, then I will make you beg while you writhe in pain! Ha, trash like you has no place standing in my way!"

Ben then narrows his eyes before he says," Who are you? Whoever you are, you don't sound like Ezan anymore."

Ezan, or more like Sephiroth looks dismissive before he says," Tsc, your asking too many questions. Time to put a end to this. With that, Ezan is covered in a circle of darkness and soon several energy comets begin to hover around him! However, before he can fire them, all of a sudden they vanish! Sephiroth finds his arm twitching before he widens his eyes and says,"Huh, what's happening?"

As the man of the darkness was about to try and finish Ben off, all of a sudden he finds his body is rebelling against him! It seems like Ezan is fighting for control over his own body! The sliver haired man grasps his forehead tightly before he furiously says," What? Why are you getting in my way?"

As Ezan fights to regain dominance of his body he regains control for a moment to defiantly say," I could ask you the same thing! This is my body, so don't interfere! I am going to be the one to defeat him and I don't need to stoop so low as to need help to do it!"

Sephiroth regains control for a moment and looks murderous before he says," Foolish puppet, you dare defy me? It is because of me that we are winning!"

Ezan uses all of his willpower to fight back before he says," I do not need any other power but my own, for I am the most powerful elite Enji! Be gone!"

Sephiroth is shocked to feel his essence being surprised before he yells out furiously and says," What, he is taking control away from me! You will pay for this you fool! Soon you won't have the power to resist, enjoy this while you can! AHHH!"

Ezan just continues to yell out at the top of his lungs and as Ben watches out in a state of tense confusion he braces himself for anything before he says," Man, I have no idea what is going on right now."

Doug then realizes Ezan is just staggering around before he grumbles and shouts," Hey, Ben, don't just stand there, attack!"

Ben is shocked at his friends sudden out burst and turns to say," Huh?"

James sighs before then saying," He's right, Ezan is just standing there, if you attack now you can knock him out of the ring!"

Ben then turns to Ezan before he blinks a few times and says," Oh right! He does seem pretty open right now. But, if I just knock him out now will I have really defeated him?"

James is bewildered at Ben's motionless reaction and shouts out," Don't just stand there, attack before he regains his composure!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he looks at Ezan one more time and says," Sorry guys, but I am going to win this right."

As Ezan fights off Sephiroth's hold on his body, Ben slowly gathers what remains of his power and gets back into fighting position, however he does not attack. Soon Ezan's magic aura changes from black to his normal purple color. He sees Ben staring at him before he regains his sword. Ben just clears his throat and says," Are you the real Ezan?"

Ezan wipes some sweat and blood off his face before showing a hint of embarrassment before calmly saying," Sorry about that. I seem to have picked up something on my mission to Cetra."

Ben remains skeptical as he says," What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

Ezan looks at his sword before he says," I assure you that was not part of the plan. Whatever it is, I have no idea, but I will check up on it, after I take care of you."

Ben rolls his eyes before reacting with," Err, whatever, I'll worry about it later."

Ezan then looks uneasy as he gets back in to a fighting stance and says," Now I have a question for you. Just now you could have won the match by attacking me while I was dealing with that little problem, yet you did not. Why did you not attack?"

Ben just chuckles before he says," That's not a hard question. I just did not want to get a cheap victory."

Ezan starts to get annoyed at this before he says;" You think I need your pity?"

Ben then looks determined before answering with," Who said anything about pity? I just want people not to think I could only defeat you when you are distracted! I don't need people telling me I could only beat you when you're off guard, I want everyone to see that I can defeat you head on. Maybe it's crazy, but I always liked the sound of that honor stuff."  
Ezan is about to say something before he pauses, then sighs before he finally says," Ben Auro, I don't understand you at all."

Ben shrugs before saying," You're not the first one."

Ezan can't help but chuckle before he dryly says," Heh, in any case at least it makes you a worthy opponent. Thanks to that little outburst, it seems both us are nearly out of magic energy.

Ben gives a few pained breaths before he looks around before he says," Heh, you're right, not to mention our fight has nearly totaled the ring. Guess I'll just have to end this fight with the next blow!"

Ezan lowers his arms before he chuckles bitterly and says," Tsc, you may try, but in the end I still will emerge the victor!"

Ben then digs in with all the resolve he has before he says," Only one way to find out, Shining Tornado!"

Ezan responds by putting both hands on the Soul Eater and shouting out," Chidori Breaker!"

With both warriors beginning to tire, they both charge up all the remaining power they have into their swords, before dashing at each other! They have both powered up so much that it looks like a massive sphere of blue energy is colliding with a purple one! The two forces collide with such power that it creates an impact that blows away the rubble around them! Both of them are putting everything they have into their attacks and it seems to be a stalemate! "

Cloud is shocked at seeing the power cause a multi covered shockwave to rock the area before he comments with," Such power between them. They are both displaying power and talent far above what I have would have thought they could do."

Squall watches the display keenly before he says," I never saw anyone push Ezan so far. That Ben has come a long way."

Ezan tries to cut through Ben with all of his might before he says," To think that it would be you to push me to such lengths, you are above average for a fighter, Ben."

Ben, even though he is pulling everything he has to blast through can't help but grin before he says," I guess coming from you I should be grateful. However, don't think that will save you from defeat!"

Ezan just grins before he strongly responds with," Keep dreaming, I do not plan on ever being defeated!"

Suddenly at the same time they unleash everything they have, and at once both say," I will win!"

Ezan then sees the energy around them is becoming unstable before he widens his eyes and says," Huh, no, the amount of power is too much!"

Ben realizes this to and can only say," Oh no, AH!"

As both fighters grunt Doug sees a light engulf the area and as he is blinded he says,"

At the same time Hiryuumon can only shout out a worried," Boss!"

While a nervous Lacus gets up to scream out," Ben!"

Myers witnesses the explosion before he stands up and says," Well, it looks like the fight is going to end right now, one way or another."

At last the forces of power between Ben and Ezan is too much, and to the shock of everyone, they are both blown back from the reaction, and both land at the same time out of the ring!

The Judge Droid, who has been keeping his distance so far in the fight hovers to check on the status of the two before going to the center of the remains of the ring! The robot then puts his arm up before saying," Well, it seems here that both fighters landed outside the ring at the same time. Therefore the match between Ben Auro and Ezan Kaiba, is a tie!"

Doug has his jaw drop before he says," No way! A draw?'

James takes off his glasses before saying," Well, at least he did not lose."

Cloud takes a deep breath before he crosses his arms and says," Well done, Ben, you have fought very well."

Ben can't even move his arms but laughs," Hehe, looks like I made it after all."

Ezan barley can turn to Ben as he grungy says," Why are you so happy? You did not win."

Ben coughs before he says," True, but neither did you. To be honest I did not think I had a good chance of beating you today myself."

Ezan can't help but be confused as he grimaces and says," Then why? Why but so much effort in to trying to defeat me?"

Ben looks relived before he says," Because I want to show everyone that even if I am not a genius like you, I can still be a hero. And even though I did not win, just forcing you into a tie is good enough for now. Don't get the wrong idea though, some day I am going to beat you."

Ezan has his head fall to the ground before he sighs and says," Like I said before, you are an odd one. Yet, maybe that is what makes you a fitting role as my rival."

Ben grins at this before he responds with," Well, maybe it is. Ow, this fight hurt more than I thought it would. I think I'll get some sleep now, so good night."

With that, Ben can no longer keep himself awake and knocks out. Lacus sees that despite how bloody and bruised he is Ben is smiling and can't help but get teary eyed before she says,"

Oh Ben, you really have improved so much since I saw you again over all these years. Sometimes I wonder if I have progressed at all."

Brad is to outraged at the sight before him to even really hear what she said as he shatters his drink and turns beet red before he says," You got to be kidding me! How did that Star loser tie with Ezan, if Ezan beat me?

Ezan must of cheated to beat me cause there is no way that Star loser can beat anyone that beat me! Man, and now I lost a lot of dough too!"

CJ chuckles before he playfully says," Hey Brad, If Ben tied with Ezan, then doesn't that mean he is more powerful than you now?"

Brad instantly glares at the man and narrows his eyes like an ape ready to thrash," What, did you just say?"

CJ realizes all too late how badly he screwed up and grimaces before he says," Err, no wait it was just that. "

Before he can finish his speech, Brad becomes enraged and rips his own stand apart before throwing it into the nearest wall so hard that it goes right through it! Not even a second after that the large man goes to grasp CJ by the throat! Lacus looks mortified at seeing Brad lift his friend up by his throat before she tensely says," Calm down, please Brad!"

Brad just grips the black man in his grasps so hard that CJ is gasping for air before he says," Just because that dork held off against Kaiba, you think all of a sudden he can compare to me?"

CJ can barley gasp out a," I was just saying that."

Brad just looks furious before he says," No matter what Star boy does, he will never be able to beat me! NEVER! Understand!"

CJ's eyes turn blue before he says," I can't breathe, you know?"

Lacus then grasps Brad by his arms and pleads out," Please stop this, Brad!"

Brad glares at her for a second before he realizes others are looking at him before he spits and says," Bah, I had it with this place. Come on Lacus, let's ditch this place and go over to the under sector so I can thrash some nobodies to blow off some steam."

Lacus glances at Ben before she nervously says," Well, to be honest, Brad, I want to see if Ben is okay first."

Brad grinds his teeth before he snaps out," Enough with Ben, alright, I am your boyfriend, so I am more important! Got it doll!"

Lacus grasps her hands tightly before she defiantly says," I don't have to do anything I don't want to, Brad!"

Brad just looks darkly at Lacus before he says," Cute, but cut it out I am in no mood doll! Come on, are you SERIOUSLY going against me babe? Think hard now, because you do remember what will happen right?"

Lacus looks shocked, then anxious before he lowers his eyes and says," I'm not going against you. It's just, oh never mind. Fine, if you are going to throw a tantrum, then I'll go."

Brad then gives a smug grin before he says," Good, you are thinking right again, Lacus. Don't worry about Star boy; the masters won't let their favorite little pet warrior be in danger. It's time."

Lacus just flicks her hair back and tensely says," Alright."

The women glances at the unconscious man below one more time before she sighs and thinks," _Oh Ben, sorry I can't congratulate you in person but I am very happy you did so well. I will visit you later, I promise._"

As Lacus moves out Brad swears again before thinking_," Damn that Ben! The more he is here the more Lacus talks about him and she gets more defiant. Does he really think he can take her away from me?_

_He is beginning to put everything I have planned for her in danger! Pretty soon if this keeps up I guess I will have to take care of him for good! He only lasted so long against Ezan because he can't fight like a man, only like a damn wuss! Those tricks won't save him from me, nothing will save him from absolute force! No one is going to stop the unstoppable Juggernaught from being the most loved and powerful fighter in the universe. Nobody!_"

With that, Brad finally let's go of his grip on CJ as he, Lacus, and his gang leave the fighting area. As that happens, Cloud, Squall, and the others go up to see how Ben is, while Myers and Kira look on from above. Myers sees Kira looking deep in thought before he chuckles and lightly says," See Kira? See the power of the fighting spirit? You can't tell the outcome of a fight just by statistics. The true will of a warrior cannot be measured so easily, and this fight proves it."

Kira walks forward before he says," I guess I will just have to agree on this one with you, father. I must admit this fight did not end at all like I predicted it would. Both Ezan and Ben are exceptional fighters."

Myers sees Kira cross his arms behind him before he says," Does this mean you will finally stop looking down on Ben?"

Kira eyes the owner of the Star Sword intently before he says," He still has a foolish attitude about being a hero, but I will admit he has surpassed all of my expectation; it's time I begin my newest mission. I will be away for a while father, as Bask , Ribbons Jamitov and the others in the Titans Special Forces expect me to help Admiral Akiainu lead an assault on a major Zeon fleet in the Astragius Galaxy."

Myers nods before he gives a reluctant," Although I would have liked to have the Titans be around for the conference coming up in Neo Arcadia, but I see you are needed. Be careful my son."

Kira just salutes before flatly saying," As you wish, father."

Kira slowly walks away to his transport before he glances at both Ben and Ezan and thinks," _Yes, at first I thought Ben was nothing but a mere fool, but now I see his power is more than just a legend. But now I see he is indeed the one chosen by the celestial ones. He might be of use to me after all. Of course, first I will have to mold him to get rid of that naïve outlook. _

_Both him and Ezan will be of use to me, for the way to the end of all wars, and to the path to bringing order to the universe, once and for all. _"

Well, looks like we have quite the upset today! Even after Sephiroth took over Ezan's body, Ben was able to hang on and score a tie! Even if he did not win, being able to prevent himself from losing to Ezan was enough to satisfy Ben. Looks like Ben has made some progress since he has joined the Enji, but will it be enough to stop Xehamaru and his coming master plan? The only way to find out is to tune in next time to Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Ben is reunited with many of the friends he has made since his journey has begun, thanks to the gathering of leaders throughout the Lylat Kingdom for the grand debate with King Atem to bring an end to the Civil War. Mario and Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, and pals. Link, Fox, Samus, Megaman X and Zero. Ben runs in to all of them in his mission to protect the debate from going wrong. However, what seems like a simple mission goes horrifyingly wrong when Xehamaru attacks the capital planet with the biggest force seen yet!

Commander Craft and Dead cell.

Magneto and the Brother hood of Mutants.

Ravxen and the Dark Enji of Organization XII.

The four Inquisitors of Sithantos and all of the other villains now serving Xehamaru's command, are attacking as well in order to crush the Lylat Kingdom once and for all!

Can Ben, the Enji and the other heroes combined power be enough to stop the biggest invasion force ever unleashed in the history of the Lylat Kingdom? You do not want to miss the Turning point of this tale in **_Chapter 51, The Gathering Of Leaders. Prelude To Chaos_**!


	51. Chapter 51: Prelude To Chaos!

Tales of Cosmic wars

**_Chapter 51: The Gathering Of Leaders, Prelude To Chaos! _**

Last time, in the Tales of the Cosmic Wars, at long last, Ben fought against his main rival, Ezan Kaiba. Although Ben seemed to be the only one who did not think he was going to lose, he did not let that get to him and knew that it was possible for the number one rookie to be beaten in battle. Finally the match began, and although at first Ezan looked like he would once again win, Ben shocked Ezan and the audience when he was able to avoid some of Ezan's finishing blows!

It seems that even though Ezan was able to easily defeat Brad, Ben has been preparing for this fight by studying Ezan and his fighting style. For once, Ezan found himself having trouble, especially once Ben powered up to his super form state! However, after Ben was able to damage Ezan it made the cold warrior lose his cool. And with that the spirit of Sephiroth, inside Ezan, once again took control of Ezan's mind and began to ruthlessly assault Ben! Even though Ben has gotten much more powerful lately, he was still not powerful enough to match Sephiroth!

Just when it looked like Sephiroth was going to put Ben in a really bad situation, Ezan showed he is not one to just be swept aside and showed the strength of his own resolve when he fought off the will of Sephiroth and regained control of his body! After that, both fighters were running low on magic energy and both made one final attack to win. However, it seemed that the amount of energy both warriors of light were putting into their swords was too much and the force of the blow blasted both Ezan and Ben out of the ring, making the match end in a drawl! Even though Ben was not able to win, he was still satisfied that he was able to prevent Ezan from winning either.

And on Ezan's end, it seemed the fight forced Ezan to think of Ben as a worthy rival at last. With this small victory, Ben is getting closer to his dream of becoming the greatest Enji Knight. However, even though things are looking good now, they can turn around really quick and today that's about to happen, so with that let's get started!

* * *

Today's chapter begins with another meeting of the Dark Enji of Organization XII at their base. It seems just a little while ago, the Dark group of warriors were contacted by Weil about Xehamaru's master plan and are in a meeting to discuss their role in the coming battle that could decide the fate of the cosmos. This time, all but a few of the elite dark Enji are involved in their meeting place of white thrones. Saix sees that his fellow black clad comrades are seated before he clears his throat and calmly says,"

Ah, it's good that nearly all of us are here today, as this is a matter of great importance."

Zexion glances around the area before he chuckles and says," True, it's been a while since we have gathered. I had already forgotten when we had all met as one."

The one with long braided hair named Xaldin just snorts before in a stern voice replies with," How quickly you forget Zexion, the last time I was here was when that snake Xehamaru tried to take control and fled before the Superior could lay down judgment on him."

The Dark Enji with an eye patch, Xibar laughs at this before casually saying," Tsc, that hot shot has been acting like he is number one. I think it's about time I kill him for such a lame act!"

The blond haired bearded Dark Enji Luxord just shuffles a bunch of playing cards between his hands before he slyly says," Heh, that snake seems to be gambling all of his chips on this attack. At the very least, it's going to be a fun show. Care to place any bets?"

Saix crosses his arms before he responds with," Interestingly enough, that brings us to our main issue today. As you all know from the memo Weil Zabi has just requested that we aid his and Xehamaru's forces in their coming surprise battle to take control of the Lylat Capital Corneria. The attack's main purpose is for the main purpose of being able to capture or murder the majority of its member's rulers that will be gathering there in the effort to debate on how to win this war. That's why Weil requested that, err Ravxen? Why are you playing that music on the organ so loudly?"

The group look up at their erratic associate, who just pauses to chuckle and retort with a amused," Why I am just setting the mood for the opening act of mass destruction!"

Saix sighs before he responds with a harsh," Do your hobbies on your own time, and don't stall are meetings with your cheap theatrics!"

Ravxen chuckles some more and says," Oh my, you're so tense, Saix. Fine, I'll express my sonnet of death to the citizens of Neo Arcadia! Ah, it will be quite enjoyable to see the hopeless looks of those worthless inferior beings as I blast them into nothingness!"

Saix closes his eyes before responding with," Don't get so excited just yet Ravxen, we still have not decided which of us will be chosen."

Ravxen then stands up and floats on to his chair before eagerly saying," Please Saix, who better to instill terror into the hearts of the Enji, than me?"

Saix narrows his eyes at this before saying," For one thing, you're reckless and psychotic behavior might lower are chance at victory."

Ravxen sneers at the scar faced man's remark before dryly saying," Oh please, I always get results. Are you sure you're not just jealous, Saix?"

Saix can't help but have his stoic composure crack a tad before he rasps out," Grr, remember your place, Ravxen, even with your vast power you are still considered the lowest ranked member of our assemblage. "

Ravxen just laughs darkly and this before cockily saying," My, it sounds to me you do not think much of my power, Saix. We ALL know that after are leader are numbers are just a formality brought on by probability yes? What, you don't? Does that mean it's time for you to receive a new demonstration?"

Just as Saix is about to rise from this taunt all of a sudden Xemnas clears his throat and stoically says," Enough of this petty banter."

Saix instantly pauses before he looks up and says," Lord Xemnas?"

The hooded figure leans forward before saying," I am tired of wasting our time with such meaningless feelings. I have already decided who will join in the attack. Ravxen will lead the attack."

Saix and a few of the others looked surprised before the blue haired Dark Enji stammers out," What?"

Xemnas hears Ravxen laugh before he turns to the masked man and sternly says," But understand this, Ravxen, I will not tolerate any unnecessary behavior. Do you understand?"

Ravxen just shrugs and says," Of course, I assure you I will play by the script this time. I want this play to go on track as much as you do after all."

Xemnas rasps his hands together before he says," I hope for your sake that stays true. Xaldin, Lexaeus, Xigbar, you three will also go. In fact, I have a special request. The number one rookie of the order of Enji Knights, Ezan Kaiba has become a subject of great interest to me lately."

Vexen then looks intrigued before he says," Yes, his talents are just what we need in the Organization."

Xemnas nods and then says," What's more, after doing some research it seems that he is even more fit to be one of us than I first assumed. That's why since he will most likely be on the planet during the time of the attack, I think it's time we give him an "Invite".

Ravxen then looks intrigued before he says," Ah yes, that boy from the Kaiba family does have a great darkness in his heart. However, if he refuses, I might just have to tear him apart."

Xaldin looks around before he cagey says," Maybe one of us should confront Ezan; while you focus on doing what you do best Ravxen."

Lexaeus then nods and crosses his arms before saying," Yes, I have studied Kaiba and his fighting style, and if I do say so, I think my power is best suited to dealing with him without lethal force. If he refuses me I will break his bones and bring him before you, Lord Xemnas!"

Xemnas nods before saying," I will leave this task to you then, Lexaeus."

Axel then looks excited before he says," What about the rest of us? Thinking of such big battle makes me already fired up to fight!"

Xemnas then turns to the red haired hothead and says," Sorry, but you will have to unleash your fire elsewhere, for I have a different task for the rest of you."

Axel looks dejected before he responds with," What?"

Xemnas just looks upwards before fallowing up with," Yes, I have a task of equal importance for the rest of you. One of the four divine monsters, the three-tailed ultimate being of air _Falzter_ has been at long last located on the world of Ziost."

Axel looks outraged and unleashes all of his will power in to not getting up before he growls out," What? Why do the other guys get to fight in the biggest battle ever seen in the universe, while we are stuck catching some stupid monster?"

Demyx shrugs before he says," I thought we already captured some divine beast of water last month, anyway?"

Vexen then gives a sigh of disgust and angrily says," Do not speak when you do not understand, foolish neophytes! What we seek is more than simple monsters! It's true that I have taken control of the Divine Sea monster, Leviaues, and have tamed it, but all four are vital to our plan."

Xemnas then nods and says," Legends say that the four legendary beasts were created by the celestial ones to help fight against the dark god all those years ago. After they served their purpose, they have been wandering aimlessly from world to world for millions of years. It's said they have the power to level planets. Regardless of what is myth and what is the truth, the ultimate truth on the matter is that after seeing analyzing the power levels Leviathus welds I want that power at my disposal for our coming plans."

Vexen then looks intrigued before he says," Yes, we need such power to even the odds with the numbers Xehamaru has gathered under the banner of Sithantos."

Xemnas then reclines back on his throne before saying," My decision is final. Now it's time to begin preparations."

Saix nods and then says," It appears to be that our spy will be the one to lower the shields for Xehamaru."

Axel raises an eyebrow at this before he snidely says," Are you kidding me? After all this time, she still has not gotten the attention of the Enji order?"

Luxord then strokes his beard before adding," It does seem like a roll of the dice to leave it to are spy and her temper problems."

Saix turns to Luxord and retorts with," I share your reservations on her stability. Nevertheless, she has done well so far to keep tabs on the Enji Knights movements. She has even been informing us about the progress of the one who wields the Star Sword."

Ravxen just snickers before he wryly says," Ah yes, Ben Auro and his foolish blade. He really thinks he can stop the plans we have, how amusing."

Xemnas then sighs before saying," No matter who tries to stop our destinies, they will share the same fate. Nothing will stop us from taking everything we desire and ascending to be rulers of this pitiful Kingdom of Hearts. Not even the celestial ones. In time, even Xehamaru will realize it is meaningless to get in my way.

It's time; it's time for this entire cosmos to witness true pain, a pain so unbearable that it will force true evolution to take root, and bring an end to the nature of the weak hearted masses that has held back us enlightened ones for so long. Its time my brothers, to start putting are ambitions to the forefront to size are destiny!"

Ravxen just looks excited before he dramatically says," Very well, let the beginning of the Lylat Capital commence! "

* * *

As the Dark Enji our beginning to make their move, let's check on Ben. After his painful bout with Ezan, he spent the night in the medical room for safety precautions. It's the morning after his fight with Ezan and Ben wakes up to see both Moz and Hiryuumon waiting for him. Ben then blinks a bit before he rubs his eyes and groggily says," Huh, where am I?"

Hiryuumon instantly grins before he says," Ah, you're up, boss!"

Moz happily flies to his pal's side before chipping out," Good morning Ben, Kupo!"

Ben smirks before petting his moogle pal and saying," Oh, hey guys! What happened, why am I here?"

Hiryuumon shrugs before answering with," It seems like Ezan got you bad so they wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Ben then gets tense before he leans upward and says," Oh, but, my match with him was still a draw, right?"

Hiryuumon grins before responding with a hearty," That's for sure boss! You were awesome out there! Now Ezan will know that you're not a guy he can just walk over!"

Ben takes a big sigh of relief before he says," Heh, I admit that although I wish I could have won, ending in a tie with someone who has a perfect combat record is not the worst way it could have ended. At least it will shut Brad up for a while."

Hiryuumon then looks like a light bulb flashed in his head before he says," Oh, that reminds me boss, one of Brad's goons gave me this ticket before the fight, and I am not sure what it means."

Ben sees the purple dragon hand him a ticket before he looks confused and mutters out," Huh?"

Hiryuumon shrugs before going on with," See at first I thought it was for food, but then I found out it was a bet to see how fast you would lose against Ezan. I wanted to get rid of it. However, that guy, the Slate, said there was no returns and ran off. What did I bet on anyway?"

Moz picks up the ticket before saying," Let me see, Kupo. What the?"

Ben leans forward before saying," What is it, Moz?"

Moz then rubs his head," Hiryuumon, did you know you bet that Ben and Ezan would end their fight in a tie?"

Hiryuumon yawns as he answers with," I don't know I was just trying to find out which one would get me some Ice Cream."

The implication of this info starts to dawn on Ben before he widens his eyes and says," Wait, does that mean that I get all the money that was bet on the match?"

Moz then answers with," Well, since being a Digimon that would most likely just eat it bought one, seems so, Kupo!"

Ben chuckles at this before happily saying," Heh, maybe now Brad and his gang of punks will think twice before looking down on me. I do admit that even I would have never thought that I even stood a chance at matching someone like Ezan when I first got here. I really have gotten better; maybe I really have a shot at seeing my dreams through after all."

Moz pats Ben on the right shoulder lightly before saying," Of course you can, Kupo!"

Hiryuumon suddenly shifts his nose before he wags his tail and says," Hey boss, I smell someone coming towards us."

Ben crosses his arms and says," Let me guess. Is it Doug, James, and Cloud Sensei?"

Hiryuumon walks to the end of the room and says," I don't think so, by now I can tell the difference and this one smells female."

Ben gets hopefully as he leans up and says," Oh? Might it be the nurse here, or Lacus? Or maybe,."

Before he can ponder further on the subject he gets his answer as Lisa pops in and quickly waves," Hi tiger!"

Ben instantly grins before he nods and says," Oh Lisa! How are you today?"

Lisa just giggles before playfully responding with," I should be asking you that, silly! How is my number one warrior doing? I had to come here early because my next mission starts soon, but I wanted to tell you how amazing you looked out there yesterday against Ezan! Oh, it looks like he did a number on you though."

Ben tries to pull off a macho look as he wipes some hair back and says," Heh, don't worry the white mage medical staff must have healed most of my wounds already, because I feel just great! Thanks for coming so early, especially with how busy you are."

Lisa just bats her eyes and sultry says," No big deal, it's just that I have a mission coming up soon and wanted to check on you before I left. After all, I thought you nearly went plum crazy when they said you challenged that stiff Kaiba to a fight. But, seeing you hold your own against him was like seeing a work of art in motion! I mean sure you did not quite win but, you still did better than any man so far!

By the way, next week I have some free time again, if you're still interested in finally going on that date I promised."

Ben sees the passion in the blond girls eyes before he gets flustered for a moment and quickly mutters out," Of course! I'm sorry I had to cancel last time, but you know, Cetra was attacked and all."

Lisa winks again and says," Don't worry its okay. We are both Enji to be. This sort of thing just happens, so I just go with the flow."

Ben grins and says," Thanks for understanding."

Lisa then flicks her bangs back before she leans forward and passionately says," Oh Ben, yesterday when I saw you were able to fight evenly with someone as stiff and powerful as Ezan, I knew you were definitely the guy I am looking for. Oh, look at the time, I should be off. Get well, tiger, for our date. Just remind yourself that you hit the jackpot!"

Ben looks determined before he responds with," Later, Lisa, don't worry, this time I will make sure nothing stops our date!"

Lisa giggles again before she says," Hehe, don't worry I am sure you will. And I assure you it will be an electrifying night. Ciao!"

Ben sees Lisa walk away, noting how she is swinging her hips around on purpose before he leans back and says," Heh, things are starting to look up, at last. Now Lacus being with that idiot Brad does not feel as bad as it was before. Still, I still don't get why she likes someone as brainless as him."

Before the owner of the Star Sword can dwell on it further all of a sudden he hears Doug yell out! Hey, buddy!"

Ben is glad to see his friends walk in before he sees James is in first, and sees the red haired man saying," Looks like you're already better."

Ben just waves and says," Hey guys!"

Doug and Ben high five before the blond man says," I overslept a little, but first thing on my morning agenda was seeing how the one who finally showed up Ezan is doing! And to top it, was that Lisa I saw leaving here as we were coming in?"

Ben tries to play it cool as he slyly says," Oh, that was nothing. She just wanted to see how I was doing before she left. Oh, and if all goes well, our date is set for the weekend!"

James raises his eyebrows before he says," So, it's finally happening, huh?"

Doug looks excited before saying," My man is moving up! You should perform some of my killer moves to get into the best action!"

Ben sees Doug laugh some more before he moves his head to the side and says," Um, what?"

Cloud chuckles and then says," Don't worry, just be yourself and you will do fine."

Ben realizes Cloud is here to before he grins and says," Oh, hey Cloud Sensei thanks!"

Cloud then unfolds his arms and says," I must say I am more than a little impressed by your draw against Ezan. You really have come a long way."

Ben beams with happiness as he shrugs and says," Hehe, I'm glad my training has gotten some results."

Ben laughs before he feels his hand tremble and winces in pain. As Ben coughs Cloud sighs before he says," Just don't forget not to get too overblown, over straining yourself will do no one any good. So, how are you feeling?"

Ben rotates his arm before he says," Well, now that you mention it, I feel just fine. Just my arm falling asleep more or less. "

Cloud nods before he looks out the window," That's good. Sorry for the short down time, but if you're back to full power then I should tell you that we have a new mission coming up in an hour."

Ben looks shocked before reacting with," What, already? Who was attacked this time?"

Cloud chuckles before responding with," Don't worry, this time it's a little less tense. In fact, our requested location is only an hour away, Neo Arcadia's Senatorial grand hall, to be precise."

Ben takes this info in before he says," Oh really? What for?"

James sighs before he says," Ben, don't tell me you forgot what today is? It's the anniversary of the creation of the Lylat Kingdom! And what's more, it's also today that the leaders from all over the Lylat Kingdom are coming here to discuss with King Atem the best way to bring an end to this war with Weil and Xehamaru."

Cloud nods before saying," James is right. That's why it's our job to make sure the debate goes as planned. At the moment we have no leads to a coming attack. However, you can count that neither Weil nor Xehamaru will not just pass up on such an opportunity to cause damage."

Doug then gives a lopsided grin before he happily responds with," Are you so sure? After the beat down we gave him on your home world, he is still licking his wounds on whatever wacko planet he hides in."

Cloud narrows his eyes before he sternly says," I would not count on that, Doug. People like Xehamaru never give up so easily; sadly as good as it was to defeat him then its likely going to make him unleash even more vicious attacks in the future. We can't afford to let our guard down at such an important event or it could spell a disaster to the Lylat Kingdom. So, do you all understand the situation?"

Ben nods before he says," Basically protect everyone from anyone that might attack just in case?"

Cloud chuckles and dryly says," You could put it that way."

Ben then looks excited before he pumps his fist in to the air before he says," Alright, I am on it!"

Cloud then glances at a monitor before he says," Good, in that case we have an hour to prepare, so meet me at the front gate for the transport. See you guys there."

Ben sees Cloud move out before he leans back and curiously throws out," Heh, I wonder if I will see anyone I know there? Hehe, this is going to be fun!"

* * *

An hour passes and Ben goes back to his room to get his things ready. After that Ben meets the rest of squad 7 at the front gate and together they take the shuttle to go to Neo Arcadia. It's not long before they arrive at their destination. Ben has seen the grand hall of senators before while in the city, but he has never been up close to it. In addition, Ben is impressed to see various spaceships of different shapes and sizes land around the hall and the many docking bays around it. As Ben sees many different life forms walk around before he chuckles and says," Wow, I never have seen this many spaceships at one point before. To top it off, this place is much bigger up close."

James shrugs before he casually says," What do you expect? After all, this place is supposed to hold the thousands of representatives that make up the Lylat Kingdom throughout the universe."

Doug nods and adds," Keep in mind that this place was designed for when all the Zeon worlds were still a part of us too."

Cloud looks around before saying," Well, King Atem and Grand Master did plan for this for this event and made sure as many worlds as possible were aware of it."

Ben chuckles before he says," I see. Man, being able to witness such an event is one of the things that makes being an Enji Knight so great!"

Doug glances around before he says, "I know what you mean. Just look over there! Never thought I'd see a Namek and a Wookie or a shake hands unless it was part of a movie or a TV show!"

Hiryuumon then sees something before he says," Hey, look over to the right, Boss! That Green dinosaur that just came out of that Mushroom shuttle looks like he could be related to me!"

Ben sees who the digimon is referring to before he looks shocked and leans closer," Hey wait a sec, I know who that Dino is! It's Yoshi! And that means!"

Doug glances to where Ben is before he chuckles and says," Hey, you're right, it's Mario and Luigi!"

Sure enough, Squad 7 sees that out of the spaceship from the Mushroom Kingdom comes the Mario Bros., followed by Princess Peach with her faithful, if useless band of Toad servants, lead by Toadsworth. Luigi notices Squad 7 before he jabs his brother and says," Hey, look bro! It's those guys that helped us out when Bowser had those black monsters helping him!"

Mario widens his eyes and in a jolly tone says," Hey, what you know, you're right!"

Ben sees the group coming before he waves and says," Hey Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess. Glad to see you're all doing well."

Yoshi giggles before excitedly saying," Yoshi happy to see you again, Ben!"

Ben sees his digimon partner is looking confused before he crosses his arms and says," Hey Hiryuumon, these guys are the ones I met when I first got the Star Sword."

Hiryuumon shifts the green dinosaur before he curiously says," Oh, is a Yoshi a type of Digimon to boss?"

Yoshi just rubs his head before he says," Yoshi wants to know what a Digimon is. Is it a type of food?"

Hiryuumon then grins before saying," Oh, you like food too?"

Yoshi nods and responds with," Are you kidding? Yoshi loves food! Especially fruits like melons!"

Hiryuumon laughs at this before he says," Oh, those are great! They are even better with chocolate and whipped cream!"

Ben sees the two reptile beings talk on about food before he grins and says," Looks like those two are getting off good, right down the bat."

Mario then tips his hat before saying," How have you been doing as an Enji, what you call it Mister Ben?"

Ben shrugs and says," Enji Knight Mario. Heh, it's been more than a little tense, but it's been worth the trouble. After all, protecting the innocent is important enough to go through some danger."

Mario and Ben shake hands before the heroic plumber says," Looks like you have the right attitude, Mister Ben."

Cloud bows to Peach before saying," How were your travels, Miss Toadstool?"

Peach smiles before kindly saying," Thank you mister Strife, my travels to this world were fine. I must say, I am quite impressed with how grand your capital city of Neo Arcadia is."

Mario gives an eager nod before he says," I'll a say! I could even make out the buildings from a space! "

Ben glances at the landscape of white and blue buildings before he responds with," Heh, well I guess when you're the capital planet and city of the universe, it's important to set the right image."

Peach winks before saying," I must say once more that I am grateful King Atem invited me to come to this debate of his, even though our world is so far away from here and so, small compared to some of the worlds I heard about."

Cloud looks back at the wide dome like building before him before he firmly says," No matter where in space your world may be placed in and no matter what stage of advancement your culture is, King Atem, like his father wants to make sure everyone has a voice."

Luigi grins before he says," Like I said before bro, even though I never met this Atem guy before, he sounds like he is an alright guy. At the very least, I already like him more than the Waffle king."

Doug looks baffled as he says," There is a king of waffles?"

The green plumber just sighs before he responds is," The stories I have kid could fill a book. In fact, they've already made books about my grand adventures! Hey, you want a special discount?"

Mario frowns before he says," Not now, Luigi, we have to do what we came all the way here for.'

Luigi sighs before saying," I guess you're right, Bro. This place is big though, how are we going to know where to go?"

All of a sudden a carefree voice cuts in with," I know what you mean, this place is great, but it's so crowded I have no real place to go at full speed here!"

Luigi just nods firmly before he says," See Bro, the blue monster agrees with me, too! Hey, what the? AHH!"

Luigi jumps in the air when he realizes that none other than Sonic was behind him, as Ben and the others are happy to see the blue hedgehog! In the distance, Tails and Knuckles are coming to catch up too. Sonic just wags his finger at the group and says," Howdy fellows! Sonic the Hedgehog the name, and speeds the game! Oh, and hey, Ben you're looking sharp!"

Ben shakes hands with his blue friend before saying," Hey Sonic! You're as fast as always, I see. You guys came too, I see."

Sonic gives a eager nod before saying," Yup. After you guys helped me take care of that Zeon wacko, I got interested in seeing where you guys live. So I came with Shadow and the president here to get the big tour."

Ben just looks happy before saying," Ah, then you guys are in for a treat, cause this place is great , there is so much to do here, it will take a year to see it all!"

Sonic forms a wide grin and says," I'll be taking your word on that."

Tails at last runs over to where his pal is before he gives a labored," Hey, Sonic, Wait up!"

Knuckles groans before he says," You can't just rush around here, or you will get us in trouble!"

Tails nods before he says," Remember, Sonic, we are here as representatives of our world."

Knuckles looks around before he says," Yeah, don't make us look bad, Sonic!"

Sonic taps his foot a bit before he says," Chill guys, it's all good."

Luigi wipes some sweat off his brow before saying," You know you just can't sneak up on guys you just met!"

Sonic chuckles at the thin man's anxiety before he coolly says," I see you're tense. Who are you guys, anyway?"

Mario clears his throat before saying," Excuse my brother a here, mister Sonic, he gets jumpy easily."

Luigi gets defensive before he says," I do not! AH! A metal garbage can of doom!"

Ben sees what Luigi is pointing at before he rolls his eyes and says," Um, that's an astro droid, it just works on ships."

Luigi sees everyone looking at him before he gulps and says,"Err, I knew that."

Mario then grins before he extends his hand and says," In any case, I am Mario Mario, and this is my brother Luigi Mario. It's nice to meet you, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles before saying," Same goes to you! Here are my pals, Tails and Knuckles. "

As Mario and Sonic shake hands, Ben feels a strong feeling of wonder swell in to him before he smiles and says," Heh, it's odd, but right now I feel like I witnessed an event of greatness."

Doug chuckles before he playfully punches Ben's shoulder before he says," Ah, your just hyped up, buddy."

Cloud clears his throat before he politely says," Forgive me for pushing things forward guys, but would you like us to show you the senate hall? King Atem will be greeting everyone soon."

Peach then dons a regal glance before she says," Yes, I know this is an important thing, so let us move forward."

Sonic shrugs before complying with," Alright, let's see what this is all about. Normally I'm not one for political stuff, but I heard it comes with a great food court, so as long as they have chili dogs, I'm game! Let's see, Shadow and Rouge should already be with the president and the Princess from Soleanna."

Cloud nods before he motions to the right and says," This way, everyone.

* * *

With the witnessing of the meeting of the plumber and the hedgehog, Cloud and Ben lead their guests into the Grand Senate hall. After passing the Lylat Guards for security tests, they go into the massive building and after a bunch of hallways and stairs; they at last reach the senate hall itself. The chamber in essence resembles the chamber for the Star Wars prequels on their world of Coruscant; the only difference is that this room is colored in white reflective metal. Ben leads Princess Peach to her designated chamber first. Mario just takes in the massive chamber before he in amazement before reacting with," Mama Mia! This room is massive!"

Peach just looks around before she says," I knew this place was big, but I never thought it would be this large!"

Cloud nods before proudly saying," Yes, only a room like this could hold so many people, nearly a dozen people from every planet in known space at once. Not only that, but even though it may not look like it, this chamber is one of the most secure places in the universe. This room is always protected and has a defense barrier that repels all magic spells. You will have a hard time breaking through the barrier, because even a direct hit from the highest class of warship will not make a dent."

Tails looks awestruck before saying," Wow, can I look at the specs for the defense network?"

Cloud looks apologetic as he responds with," Err, sorry but that's all top secret."

Tail sighs before he responds with," Oh, its okay, I see."

Ben then looks around before he raises an eyebrow and says," Hey, when you look at the size at these senatorial booth things, they don't look very big. Where are we supposed to patrol, if there is no room? It looked bigger on the news channels."

Cloud walks forward before he answers with," See those spaces in-between the booths? That's where we and the Lylat guards are going to oversee the debate. In fact, if everyone is set here, we should start getting into position."

Peach looks around before saying," Yes, I think I am getting an understanding of everything. Thank you for your assistance everyone."

Sonic waves before saying," Catch you later, guys, we will talk more at the food court after I see how Shadow and the others are doing, okay, Ben?"

Ben waves back before saying," Sounds good to me."

Sonic then gets ready to dash before he leans forward and says," All right! Come on Knuckles, I'll race you to the Mobius booth! "

With that, Sonic dashes off Mario and Peach's booth and grinds on the railings to where the president of his world is. Knuckles sees his friend dash off before he grunts and says," Hey! Don't think you're going to make me look slow in front of everyone!"

Tails sees Knuckles nearly knock over a table as he charges off before he says," Careful guys! Don't mess up the place!"

Luigi sees Tails use his two tails to fly off before he turns to Mario and says," Hey bro, how is that fox flying without a cape or a winged cap?"

Mario eyes the flying fox carefully before responding with," Must a be a special genetic a trait bro, it's a big universe out there."

Cloud then looks at his team before saying," Now that you guys are settled, let's get going squad 7."

Ben firmly nods," Right! Off to patrol, to make sure no nutcase tries anything. Although I am beginning to think with the amount of security here, not even Xehamaru would be stupid enough to attack now. Huh, did you guys hear a rumbling just now?"

Yoshi looks embarrassed before he says," Oh sorry, that's Yoshi and his hungry tummy. Is it alright if Yoshi eats now?"

Mario chuckles before he says," I guess the little guy will just get bored with all the speeches, so okay."

Luigi looks tense before saying," But bro, if we let him loose, he could get lost, or something, in this big place."

Ben grins and says," Hey, I know! I think the food court is on the way to our patrol spot, so if it's alright with you Cloud Sensei, can we take Yoshi there on the way?"

Cloud sees how dreamy eyed Yoshi is looking before he sighs and says," I suppose as long as we keep a eye on him it won't hurt."

Ben then grins before he goes over to his green friend and says,"Alright then, ready to go, Yoshi?"

Yoshi then hugs Ben before he barks out a happy," Thanks!"

Mario sees Ben struggle to keep his balance before he then says," Remember now Yoshi, don't a go and swallow anything that moves no matter what color it is, okay?"

Yoshi nods before saying," Don't worry, Mario, Yoshi knows not to eat alive things that are not working with Bowser."

Luigi then crosses his arms and skeptically says," Oh, really? What about when that first Lylat ship met us and you almost ate the ambassador?"

Yoshi shrugs before answering with," Don't blame Yoshi, Yoshi was just waking up and he smelled like cheese!"

Ben pats the eager dino on the head before saying," Don't worry; we will keep an eye on him. Alright, let's get going."

With that, Yoshi tags along, as Ben and co walk through the massive building to the food court near their destination. Soon the group reaches where they sought, and Ben is surprised to see just how massive the food court is! As Ben tries to take in just how many choices he has he laughs and says," Wow! I admit I just thought it would be a large café or something, but they seem to have nearly every kind of food possible here!"

Doug nods before he says," Hey, when you're hosting for the top wigs throughout the cosmos; things like fine cuisine are needed in order to leave a good impression."

James just sighs before he says," Sigh, so many dead animals."

Doug rolls his eyes before saying," Oh, don't be a spoil sport just because you're a vegetarian, James."

Yoshi has salvia drooling down his large mouth before he says;" Yoshi sees so much food he does not even know where to start!"

Hiryuumon widens his eyes before he says," How about that giant fudge taco? In fact, I think I'll help myself!"

Yoshi narrows his eyes before he says," Hey, Yoshi saw it first!"

With that, Yoshi extends his tongue to try and reach the fudge taco before the dragon Digimon and jump on it, but before either of them can reach it the dessert lifted into the air and sucked into the mouth of a familiar small and pink marshmallow creature, none other than Kirby! Both Yoshi and Hiryuumon are dismayed to see Kirby swallow the snack in one bite! Kirby wipes some chocolate off of his mouth before he says," Hey, don't try and steal my food! Huh, have I seen you guys somewhere before?"

Ben grins before he says," Oh hey, Kirby, long time no see!"

Kirby then smiles widely before he says," Oh, that's right! Hey you guys! Let's see, Ben, James, Doug and Cloud?"

Ben plays it cool as he crosses his arms and says," That's right, it's the ever infamous squad 7!"

Cloud looks disgusted before he flatly says," Please don't talk like that Ben, it makes us sound like a rock band."

Ben winces before he says," Err, sorry. So you here for all the commotion too, Kirby?"

Kirby shrugs before he says," I guess so. King Dedede dragged me here because he kept telling me he was afraid of being captured. Oh well, at least there is lots of food."

Ben goes to get some food of his own before he says,"Heh, that's for sure. So what do you think of Neo Arcadia?"

Kirby looks up before politely answering with," Well, I guess it's very very big."

All of a sudden a calm voice says," That's one way to put it, my small friend. I do admit that in all my travels I have never imagined such a vast city."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he turns around and realizes the one who talked was Link! Ben grins before saying,"Huh, oh hey Link! When did you get here?"

The two shake hands before the champion of Hyrule says," Just now actually. I had just before brought Princess Zelda to her senator booth and before everything got started I thought I'd see what a so-called modern city looked like. Expect for that one moment where the Princess nearly got run over by that thing they call a bus, it's been an enjoyable experience. Hello everyone, you're all looking well. Ah Ben, I see you have found more of the pieces to the Star Sword since we last met."

Ben looks impressed before he responds with," You could tell just by briefly looking at its helm?"

Link grins and says," Aye. To my credit, after all my years of collecting I am quick to spot differences. I can also tell you all look a lot stronger."

Doug then looks proud before he says," Ha, well we have all been through a lot. After all, evil never sleeps and we have to make sure we are ready to smash its face in wherever it strikes!"

Link nods before he responds with," Well put my friend."

Ben then looks curious before saying," So Link? Has the capital of the universe been able to impress you?"

Link looks around before he answers with," I do admit it's more incredible and magical than what you described, but even so, I still prefer my kingdom of Hyrule. Call me old fashioned if you like, but nothing will win me over my home."

Doug chuckles as he responds with a easy going," Hey I know what you mean man, no matter how fancy something is, it can't beat home."

James nods before he says,"I guess it's true when they say there is no place like home."

Ben then looks bitter for a second before he softly says," Well that depends, if you live in a cramped broken down home, lots of places start to look better."

Before his pals can react to that Link walks forward and says," I must say though, the thing that impresses me the most is how many different kinds of life forms I have seen in the few brief hours since we landed on this world."

James shrugs before he says," Well, it is a big universe out there."

Link looks around before he glances at Kirby and Yoshi before saying," Quite true, I thought my world had varied groups of people, but I see I have lots to learn. So, are there usually large metal statues moving around the sky? Also, is it normal for monsters to be patrolling the streets?"

Cloud sees a Gundam flying by a window before he chuckles," Do you mean the Gundams and the Digimon? Most of the time there are not as many out in the sky, but today we are trying to make this spot the most secure building in the cosmos. Don't worry about the Digimon, like humans there are good and bad ones and many of them are in the Lylat security forces."

Link looks troubled before he says," I see, does this mean you think Ganondorf and that Xehamaru wizard that revived him are going to strike?"

Ben shrugs before saying," Nothing is for sure, but we are just not taking any chances."

All of a sudden a calm female voice then says," That's for sure, they must be sacred if they are paying me to watch over this event just because I have free time."

Ben looks surprised before he turns around and says," Samus? You're here too?"

Everyone sees the armored bounty hunter walk up from the right before the women waves," Long time no see, kid, good to see you managed to stay alive."

Cloud then says," So you are Samus Aran, the elite Chozo armored bounty hunter that all space pirates fear, huh? I am Ben's squad captain Cloud Strife. I thank you for helping Ben and Hiryuumon stay alive on SR-388 long enough for Cless and his team to arrive."

Samus nods before promptly saying," Although I would not say I was amused having to watch someone else's back besides my own, he did make dealing with those pirates not take as long."

Ben then looks amused before wryly saying," Oh, the way I saw it, without me Ridley and Metroid Prime, not to mention the dark Enji, even you might not have made it out there alive that time."

Samus sighs before responding with," Tsc, don't grow an ego now kid. Although I'll admit you have some talent."

Doug then nods before saying," So this is the guy who helped you out when you got warped to that far off world, huh? Your armor looks pretty sweet, dude."

James looks closer before saying," Yes, I'd say the Chozo were one of the best techniques in space. A shame they are still on the brink of extinction."

Samus just gives a disgusting sigh before saying," Urg, boys are always the same."

Ben sees the confusion of his friends before he clears his throat and says," Um guys, you do remember that I told you Samus is a woman, right?"

Doug stares at Samus for a moment before he says," Oh really? My bad."

Samus puts her hands down before responding with," Don't think much of it, it happens most of the time."

Ben then looks curious before he says," So Samus, they really gave you a job to watch over the debate, even though most of the Enji Knights and half of the Lylat armada is guarding the planet?"

Samus shrugs before the bounty hunter responds with," I am as shocked as you are. I suppose with so many important personnel, there can be little room for error."

Ben then chuckles before responding with," Well, I think at this point, anyone trying to attack is just trying to commit suicide. I mean, it's like impossible to get in here! AH, what the? Where is that light coming from?"

James tenses up before he reacts with," You were saying? Oh, looks like we have more guests."

Doug sees the lights stabilize before he just grins and says," Man, this is turning into a hell of a reunion party!"

Ben is surprised, as after he made his comments, three beams of light head into the edge of the room, one blue, one red, and the last gray. They are more allies of the Enji and comrades Ben has not seen in a while, Megaman X and Zero! Oh yeah, and Axl too. The three stand up and see Ben and the other familiar faces before walking over to them. Axl just looks around and moans before he says," See guys, they have this place covered, so we don't need to waste time at some boring speech. Can we go back to hunting for Vile and Sigma now?"

X sighs before giving an agitated," For the last time, no! We haven't had a good lead on Sigma for a month now. Anyway, and in case you forget, if even one person gets killed today it could bring a shock wave that could shatter the weak foundation that holds up the Lylat Kingdom at the moment. Ah, hello squad 7. It's been a while."

Zero chuckles before he says," Good to see you guys have been able to keep alive this long. I can tell you all have gotten stronger, too."

Ben grins before he says," Heh, glad to see everyone is taking notice. So, what have you three been up to since last time?"

X looks disgruntled before responding with," Well, since the last time you saw us on the attack on planet Popstar, we have been trying to hunt down Sigma and Vile and once and for all put to an end to their vengeance."

Zero looks bitter before he says," There has been a slight problem with that, though."

Axl chuckles bitterly before he says," That's putting it lightly! Every time we think we have found his location causing havoc on a planet or space colony, by the time we get there, they have already left a bloody parting gift for us, with them long gone. We almost had him in the Terminus System but, we did not think he would have recruited synthetic beings across galaxies like the Geth and the Decpticons to be his soldiers."

Zero looks solem before he adds," It was a pain, but if we went after him the people of the city would have died. With his new Depecticon and Predacon minions he now is launching even more devious traps then before, he enjoys making us chose between going after him or saving civilians! "

Axl then grasps his guns tightly before saying," Damn him, ill blast his bald head yet, especially for losing my right arm last week to that damn Insecticon Tarantulas! "

X grasps his right hand tightly before he says," He is recruiting, or more like indoctrinating the synthetic life forms of the universe with his viral powers to be his servants, making things worst for everyone, and making Sithantos more of a danger to everyone each day. If only we could know where he is for a long period of time. Now that he is in league with Xehamaru, he has even more power and resources at his disposable."

James looks curious before he says," Wait a second, why have you guys not traveled to the Sithantos home world of Ormus?"

Cloud sees the troubled look on all three of the Maverick hunters before he sighs and says," Most likely the same reason we have not tried to invade Ormus, because access to the planet for those who are not members of Sithantos is very limited."

X nods before he adds," That would be putting it lightly; Ormus is always covered by a class S world wide defense barrier that only opens for registered Sithantos personal. Plus, it is always protected by a fleet of Nova Crushers and an asteroid field to top it off. Xehamaru is quite good at making it difficult to invade his home turf."

Ben sighs before he says," I see, well if there is one thing bad guys are good at, it's being pesky."

Link looks aghast before he says," So that Xehamaru not only revived the king of evil, Ganondorf, but the archenemy of you three, as well?"

Zero bails his hand in to a tight fist and angrily responds with," Yeah, just when we thought I would never have to stare down Sigma's bald head again, that blasted fallen Enji goes and brings him back!"

Cloud nods and says," Yes, Xehamaru has been searching the universe to resurrect powerful dead beings to serve at his side, in fact just a week ago he tried to revive my own hated nemesis Sephiroth, but we were able to prevent that ritual in time.

Even so, he still was able to recruit another villain named Genesis to his side. The more people like Genesis, and the others on his side, the greater a threat Sithantos becomes to the whole universe. I suppose that's one of the things King Atem is going to talk about today. In fact, all the people should be in the palace by now."

Axl shrugs before he says," Ah, why do you all think this debate is going to change anything, anyway? It's not like we are going to defeat Sigma and the others by talking them to death."

X sighs before he responds with," Don't misplace the value of diplomacy, Axl. It's up to warriors like the Enji and us to finally bring a world that can be peaceful."

Axl rolls his eyes before he says," You've been saying that for how many years now, X?"

Zero sees X looking distract from that before he glares at the next generation Reploid and says," Quiet, Axl, it's time for us to get into position."

Cloud turns to Ben before saying," Alright, guys, we delayed enough, time for us to get into our spots as well."

Ben feels his stomach rumble before he nods and says," Alright, let me just get a snack, hey, what the?"

Ben turns around to get a sandwich, but sees that between Yoshi, Kirby and Hiryuumon they have eaten all the food at the table! Ben moans at this before he says," Oh, come on guys, I did not get anything!"

Hiryuumon looks embarrassed before he says," Err, sorry boss, it's just that I did not want the others to get the last cookie!"

Yoshi glowers at the stuffed digimon before he says," No fear! Yoshi called that!"

Ben sees that his green friend looks like he is in a huff before he sighs and says," Sigh, oh well, let's get going, then. Where are you guys going to be throughout this?"

Link looks unsure before he says," Well to be honest, I was not sure myself; Zelda will be busty till this is done. So, mind if I tag along? "

Kirby then looks excited before he says," Oh, can Kirby come too?"

Cloud shrugs before answering with;" I see no harm to it."

All of a sudden Sonic then says," Alright, looks like this is going to be fun!"

Ben sees the speedy blue hedgehog is now lying down on the side before he says,"What the! Sonic when did you get there?"

Sonic just wags his finger again and says," Speeds my specialty, remember?"

Ben chuckles before responding with," Good Grief."

Samus then looks around before saying," See you later boys, try not to mess up."

With that, Squad 7 takes its' guests as it goes to its position near the midway elevator. On the way, Ben hears from Yoshi Mario's latest adventures and here's how the mustached hero was trapped into a strange vortex world under the command of the mysterious Count Bleck and how he teamed up with his brother, Peach and even Bowser in order to prevent Count Bleck from drawing the universe into the void.

Of course, while Mario thought Bleck was powerful enough to absorb the whole universe later, the Enji found after investigating, that the truth was Bleck was only powerful enough to destroy the radius of Mario's galaxy, not that it made him any less of a threat.

Anyway, in the end, Mario and pals were able to not only stop Bleck, but the true mastermind behind the events, the dark jester, Dementio, and prevented total annihilation. However, even though Bowser had worked with his hated plumber friends, he is quick to hatch his own plans and a month later he once more kidnapped Peach himself and stole her away into space for his own schemes to create his own galaxy!

However, Bowser is a slow learner, and with the help of the Rosalina, watcher of the stars, Mario was able to stop Bowser once more.

Not one to be outdone, Sonic then told Ben what he was up to, since they helped him defend his world from the Zeon army.

First Sonic told Ben how he was trapped in a magical book and had to defeat a genie like demon called, Erazor Djinn, and after a few hairy situations destroyed him and escaped.

Afterwards, somehow he and Tails got drafted into the world of their friends, Blaze the cat, and the odd and perky Marine. This was after a bit of pirate busting with a crazy fool named Captain Whiskers.

After doing some island hopping, they found up it was all another plot from the ever present Dr Robotnik and his even more evil dissident, Eggman Nega, from the usual collection of powerful mystic object and trying to rule the planet bit.

After putting them in their place, Sonic and Tails used the Chaos Emeralds to return home and a week later we are back to the present. After hearing Sonic finish his tale he finds that they have arrived to their stationed spot and see the last few delegates arriving. After taking in all the adventures his friends have been through before he grins and says," Heh, you guys always seem to add more to your stories. Guess that's what makes you good heroes, though."

Sonic shrugs before confidently saying," Hey now, from what you told me you have been through a lot of stuff yourself."

Ben looks at the Star Sword again before he says," Maybe, but I hardly consider myself a hero like you guys, not yet at least."

Doug chuckles before strongly saying," Oh, don't put yourself down, Ben; we all have come far since we started. I mean just yesterday you were able to bring Ezan Kaiba to a draw!"

Link just scratches his head before saying," Who is Ezan?"

A bewildered Kirby then adds," Is it a fruit?

Doug chuckles before he responds with a brash," Nope. Ezan is the super warrior of all of us first years. For the longest time it was said that he was untouchable, but my good buddy hear forced him to a draw!"

Sonic looks impressed before he says," Nice going there, Ben!"

Ben slaps Sonic a high five before he tries to be bashful and says," Oh, it was not that great."

Doug just laughs before he says," Are you kidding? Who you kidding bro half the people there thought you would be knocked out in ten seconds! I still love the reaction on his face when he was knocked out of the ring!"

James suddenly looks tense before he clears his throat and says," Um, Doug?"

Doug just laughs louder before he says," What, it was priceless!"

All of a sudden a man clears his throat before in an icy tone says," Could you repeat yourself, I did not hear you correctly."

Doug freezes before he sees that Ezan is right behind him before he jumps back and yells out," AH!"

Ben sees Ezan is right behind Doug, and giving him a icy glare before he chuckles and says," Man today must also be sneak behind you day."

Cloud just sees the rest of the sliver haired man's unite walk up before he nods," Oh, hey Squall. Your squad is covering this area too?"

Squall looks around before he says," No, we were assigned to help escort the senators and other personnel, like the subcommittee."

Hiryuumon looks confused before he says," Subcommittee, what's that? Is it a new type of sub sandwich? "

James sighs at the Digimon's ignorance and says," Oh, come on Ben, you still have not filled him in? Its basic knowledge really, at least the basic knowable about are government. In order to put a balance on the King, just in case he one day becomes corrupt, a group of his advisers, a member for each part of the government that oversees the work of the prime minister and stuff form a sort of board of directors. Only if they all vote together can the King's reign be forced to end. Thankfully, that has not happened yet."

Ben nods and as he sees Hiryuumon look slightly less confused he shrugs," It may be a little hard to take in Hiryuumon but, it gets easier to understand as it goes on. Despite how confusing it can be and how much of a pain it can be at times it's always good to have safeguards, I suppose. So who is coming?"

Squall glances to the right before he says," Ah, there he is now. I believe his name is_ the Archduke Erich Raystar_."

Ben winces at this before he says," What! That's, Lacus' father."

Doug sees Ben tense up before chuckles and says," Oh boy. "

Sure enough, Ben and the others see a man in his forties walk into the hallway. He has a mustache and blond hair with a hint of gray and is well dressed in a purple, blue and white outfit. As he sees the Enji Knights and the others, he does not even recognize Ben. With him is his bodyguard class Relalian _Canaan_. The mustached man pauses at the group of hero's before he smiles and says," Ah, are you Captain Squall Lionheart?"

Squall at once gives a salute before he says," Yes, welcome Prime Minister Raystar I hope your day is going well."

Erich chuckles before responding with," Oh yes, by now I have been here so many times I memorized the way here. My, I must say you have quite the big and diverse squad. Are you all part of a special unit?"

Squall looks at the group that has gathered here before he shrugs and says," Oh, a lot of people here are not from my squad. They are friends of Captain Cloud and his squad."

Erich nods before he says," I know I have a high position but there is no need for such an escort. I see, very well then, no need to escort me, my daughter is waiting for me at my booth. Huh, forgive me young man, but have we met before? Your face looks familiar."

Ben clears his throat before he says," Do you remember me, Mister Raystar? It's me, Ben Auro. I used to be a friend of Lacus, before you guys moved."

Erich looks amazed before he strokes his beard and says," Well I'll be, to think it's the very same. You have come far Ben, yes to have grown from the shy boy that hung around with Lacus so much in her childhood years. And, is that the Star Sword?"

Ben grasps his blade tightly before responding with," Why yes, I am its chosen wielder."

Erich looks at Ben's serious expression before he responds with," Interesting, I heard the stories but it's good to see the truth first hand. Most impressive, it seems you were not just bluffing when you said you wanted to be an Enji."

Ben then grins before he proudly says," Yup, no matter what, it's my dream to become the next grand master of the Enji, and I won't give up! It's tough, but I am glad to have joined the Enji. If nothing else, it's allowed me to see Lacus again, oh and well do a lot of good throughout the galaxy."

Erich looks melancholy for a moment before he looks up and says," Ah, yes, you two were quite inseparable back in the day, she was sad for a while after we moved, but I want you to know it was in the best interest for her safety. Ah, forgive me, but it is almost time for King Atem. You know, after the debate I was going to have lunch with Lacus. Would you like to join us?"

Ben looks amazed before he says," Really? Is that alright with you, Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud sees how eager Ben is before he says," After the debate ends and everyone leaves the mission is over, so you can do whatever you want with your free time."

Erich smiles before he says," Splendid. Alright, let us depart. Keep up the good work warriors of light." With that, he and Canaan head to the booth belonging to the subcommittee. Doug sees the man walk off before he shrugs and says," So that's Lacus' father, huh? Looks decent enough, at least for a so called noblemen."

Ben suddenly realizes something before he winces," That's odd, why has Lacus never mentioned me to her parents? Does she care that little about me? "

James sighs before he says," Don't worry about it; I'm sure it's just because of Brad."

Ben looks out the window before he looks ashamed and says," Maybe, however I still remember how angry Lacus' parents were at my dad for what happened with that mishap at the resort planet. Even though Lacus' father did not blame me for what happened, he did give one look at me, it was the last time I saw him until now.

With just one glance, I could tell it was like he was disgusted with my father's reckless actions and that I was no better. He seems to have gotten over that, though."

Ezan sneers at this before he says," Tsc, it would do you well to cease worrying about such meaningless events from the past, Ben. To think I had such trouble with a incompetent twit like you. Dwelling on the past will achieve nothing, only the future will shape our destiny. If you want to truly be able to be able to hold a candle to me, you'll have to let go of those feelings."

Ben glares at a sliver haired man before he boldly says," Ezan, unlike you, emotions are what has brought me to where I am today. After all, it was enough to hold you back!"

Ezan looks murderous before he coyly responds with," Now then, don't let are little tie go to your head. If we ever have a second match, you will not find yourself so lucky."

Zidane rolls his eyes before he says," Oh, come on, Ezan, can't you just admit Ben was better then you expected?"

Squall sees Ezan glance at his tailed teammate before he sighs and says," Calm down everyone, we still have a few late arrivals. What the, oh great. Talk about bad timing."

All of a sudden a happy voice shouts out," Hey Squall!"

Squall cringes at this voice before he says," Why do you have to be here so late, Laguna? You want to keep everyone waiting? "

True enough, Ben sees a man with long black hair and looking sort of like Squall with two men besides him. He is Laguna Loire, the father of Squall and the man that overthrew the wretched sorceress Adel from Esthar, before becoming its president and then the representative of his world. With him are his lifelong comrades, Kiros and Ward. Also with him is the woman Squall thinks of as his sister, called Ellone Laguna at once runs up to Squall before he says,"

Hey, long time no see Squall! Been hearing about the good work you guys have been doing, keep it up!"

Squall looks stone faced before he says," Why are you late? The debate is finally about to start."

Ellone giggles before he says," Well, Laguna wanted to interview the people outside. Sorry we are late."

Squall face palms before he says," You don't have to be sorry for his mistakes, Sis."

Laguna chuckles tensely before he goes on to say," Oh, sorry about that, I wanted to interview people from around the universe to get their opinion."

Squall looks irritated before he says," Now is not the time to act like a journalist. You do know that if you look bad now it will make our entire planet look rude, right?"

Kiros nods before adding a," He is right, you know."

Laguna looks dejected before he moodily says," Well, when you put it that way. Hey, let me just interview that guy!"

Ben turns around before he says,"Who is that guy? Another senator or some sort of army officer?"

Ezan shocks everyone before he winces and says," What the? Why is he here?"

Ben is shocked at seeing the color drain from the man's face before he says," You know him, Ezan?"

The rather large group sees a new man enter the room by himself. Ben can tell he is harsh just by the way his face is, a face that has scars over his cheek and the right side of his face. He has short black and grey hair, has a sword by his side and is wearing a black and blue Lylat uniform that has five stars on each shoulder and is equipped with various medals. "

Squall sees the man calmly walking forward before he sighs and says," Excuse me, but only authorized personnel are allowed in here. I will have to request some ID."

The man does not even break his stride as he harshly says,": I don't have to identify myself to the likes of those who are incapable of knowing who I am."

Ezan at once gives a salute before he says," Father, what are you doing here?"

Ben and the others have display various levels of shock as Ben's jaw drops and he says," This is Ezan's father?"

Squall realizes the brief moment that the man looks at Ezan is proof enough before he salutes and says," So you are _Garma Ramba Kaiba_?"

The father of the super elite warrior gives an annoyed sigh before he answers with," Yes, if you're really an Enji Captain I would expect you to memorize someone such as head of the spying division for the Lylat Kingdom."

Squall nods before he says," I apologize; there has been a lot of faces today. I must say, your son, Ezan, has one of the quickest growth rates I have ever seen for a warrior. It's any day now that he will be promoted to a true Enji."

Garma just glances at Ezan and flatly says," What, your still only a rookie?"

Ezan displays rare amounts of shame on his face as he looks down and says," I am sorry father, I have perfected all records, but it takes time to move up the ranks."

Garma sighs before saying," Don't make excuses; it reeks of weakness. In any case you are from the Kaiba family! With all of your years of special training you still cannot defeat the rest of the first years fast enough?"

Ben clears his throat before he politely says," Well sir, he has not won every match."

The elder Kaiba glares briefly at Ben before he gives an even harsher look at his son and says," You're telling me you lost?"

Ben sighs and says," No, but just yesterday he did draw with me in our match."

Garma narrows his eyes at Ben and says," First of all who are you, and why should I care?"

Ben stands his ground before he says," Hey; I am Ben Auro, the one chosen by the Star Sword who is going to become the best Enji Knight in the cosmos!"

Garma, glances at Ezan with a look of aggrieved disbelief before he snarls out," So, that's the so called vanguard of the angels? He looks even frailer in person. You're telling me you could not even defeat some fool with a relic of a blade?"

Ezan just bows from the waist before responding with," I am sorry I did not meet your expectations."

The man with a face of scars closes his eyes before he sternly says," Enough of this, I wasted enough time talking to you. Don't screw up this mission or all of you will make tarnish are name Ezan."

With that, Garma storms off to join the blue haired General Marth to the right to begin looking over the security of the Senate hall. "

Squall sees the color returning to his teammates face before he says," Are you okay, Ezan?"

Ezan at once tries to reform his poker face and answers with a emotionless," Whatever could you mean?"

Ben just chuckles tensely before saying," Wow, I thought my father was rough, but yours takes the cake Ezan."

Ezan grasps his fist before he furiously snaps out with," Don't meddle in things you have no hope of understanding! I think it's time to begin my rounds. "

With that, Ezan leaves at once, leaving his squad mates to figure out where he has gone. Laguna just whistles at this and says,"

Man, that guy was tense! Ow, great now I have a cramp!"

Ellone pats her surrogate dad on the shoulder and says," Don't worry, just calm down."

Ben looks around before he quietly says," You know, after seeing that I think I just might get why Ezan is always acting so distant."

Senel chuckles before saying," No kidding!"

Squall just sighs and says," Garma Kaiba, well at least I can conform Ezan's behavior runs in the family. Garma has a reputation that stands out even in the Kaiba dynasty, and there is a reason he has the title of Danzo, they say he never failed a mission, and no one that was on his line of site ever stepped away alive. Well, hopefully he won't have to show off his handy work today."

Cloud then sees his transmitter go off before he gestures to his group and says," Alright guys, let's get into position. I think they are finally starting this up."

Ben nods before saying," Alright then, let's see if we can get anything done with this. Huh, Sonic are you asleep?"

Sonic is indeed laying on the ground with his eyes closed before he responds with a yawn," Oh sorry, you guys lost me back there so I kind of just dozed off."

Ben then rolls his eyes before reacting with," Sigh, good grief times two."

As Ben and co begin to ready themselves for the debate, at the top of the hall, King Atem is looking out at the vast amount of leaders that have gathered there. As he does, his loyal body guard, Mahado, walks in with two celestial mega level Digimon that act as guards to Atem. The blue armored male, Digmon, is the angel type _Seraphimon_, and the blue armored female Digimon with the javelin is called _Ophanimon_.

The three see their king looking at the center of the grand debate chamber, which has a monument of the previous king, and Atem's father, the late Akunumkanon. Atem sees Mahado walk up before he smiles and says," Ah, Mahado, how are things proceeding?"

His loyal body guard bows before saying," Very well, your majesty. Nearly all the members are here and we will soon be ready to begin."

Atem smiles before responding with," Very good, and how is security going?"

Seraphimon then salutes before answering with," General Ike has just reported that no suspicious ships are near the capital for now and _Optimus Prime_ has just reported in that all things are normal in the city. Admiral Anderson and Admiral Ackbar both report that everything seems normal in the entire region of space. "

Atem crosses his arms behind his back before he says," Very good, I suppose then it's time to start what everyone has come here for."

Mahado then raises a eyebrow before saying," My liege, forgive me for asking, but are you alright? You looked stressed."

Atem just laughs at this before he says," Is it that obvious? Heh, I do suppose I have to work better at suppressing my emotions before some of theses politicians think they have the upper hand on me. After all, the leader of freedom and justice in all space can't have such weak moments. I suppose what's most bothering me lately is how did we come to this?

Only a few years ago the universe was united in peace, but then it seemed destined to fall apart. I was not able to figure out how to solve a few worlds' problems, and form their discontent it grew in to entire galaxies that were not content with the Lylat Kingdom. I wonder, if my father was still around, would the United Federation of Zeon still exist? Sometimes I wonder if I could have tried harder to negotiate with Ansem before this got out of hand. "

Mahado walks up before decisively saying," Do not let the corrupt words of Weil Zabi and Xehamaru seep into your heart my king. This civil war was not your fault. You tried everything you could do to please Weil and his backers without undermining the principals of the Lylat Kingdom. But it's clear now that nothing will ever satisfy Weil and his cohort's endless hunger."

Ophanimon nods before saying," As for Xehamaru, a twisted soul like him is very difficult to find a true motive, but whatever it is, it's a motive enwrapped in darkness."

Mahado then gets on a knee and says," Atem, as your most loyal magician, and as your longest friend, I assure you that the way you have acted would have made your father proud. You tried your best but some just could not expect what was truly fair. Even if you are the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom you still are only human, only the most unreasonable types of people expect you to be perfect."

Atem pats the Dark Mage on the shoulder before saying," Mahado, thank you my friend. Sorry for that, it's been a long couple of weeks. Now then, let's begin this at last."

With that, his staff nod before King Atem goes to the center of the pedestal, as it floats into the center of the grand chamber. Soon the lights flash and every one notice that it's time to begin. From where he is, Ben also sees just how many people have gathered. From just where he could see he spots,

Princess Peach, Princess Zelda. King Dedede.

Princess Elise of Soleanna. The cowardly prince of Kas'ion Garon.

The princess of Fynn, Hilda.

The queen of Tycoon Lenna Charlotte Tycoon.

Edgar Roni Figaro, part Enji Knight and part king of, well Figaro.

Reeve and Laguna.

The ruler of Lindblum regent, Cid Fabool IX. Zidane's wife to be, queen of Alexandria Garnet Til Alexandros XVII.

The leader of the Al Bhed Cid from the world of Spria. Queen of Dalmasca Ashelia B'Nargin DalmascaRuler of the Archadia Larsa Ferrinas Solidor.

The Dalatrass of the Salarian race, the Ruler of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear King Ingobert VI.

Emperor of the Malkuth empire Penoy IX ,

the Majestrix of the Shi'ar Empire and, ah, you all get the point, right?

Before Atem goes to the center, his part adviser and part press secretary, Shimon goes to get everyone's attention before he says," All please rise for King of all the Lylat Kingdom Atem Lylat! "

After a standard applause for the arrival of the Lylat King, they settle down and he begins his speech with a calm yet majestic," Greetings to you all, I hope you all did not mind the long trip to get here. I know it's not the easiest thing to gather all of us in one building, but I am most joyous to see you all here. Now then, let's get right to the main issue at hand.

The reason I asked for us all to gather, is to discuss the best course of action to end this Civil War between us and the Zeon Federation, not to mention the shadow casted by the dark religious order of Sithantos.

In case some of you forgot, this all started when Ansem Zeon, the president of the world of _Vana'diel_ first protested our laws that restricted the power of several multi-planet corporations.

At the time I did this because after the damage done on Irazous, I refused for Weil Zabi to allow his Serpent Corporation to take direct control of the planets government under the guise of a business deal.

The reason I denied Weil was because it was obvious that he had no intention of helping the people and only wanted to rake up the profits on a war torn world.

If you all recall, the reason the government before the Lylat Kingdom, the old Galactic Alliance of free planets that stood for thousands of years collapsed fifty years ago. The most agreed upon reason is because of the main fact that it had become so corrupt that it was apparent that it was corporations had bought so much control of the government that most people could tell it was obvious that it only seemed to exist to empower the rich and leave the rest of the universe to rot.

That is why my father, with the guidance of the celestial ones and the early warriors that would found the order of Enji Knights, worked together to create the Kingdom of light for all people thrown out of the cosmos, the Lylat Kingdom. As you all know, it's because of this that all space did not descend into anarchy and with the enlightened edicts and cosmic constitution drafted by the wisest beings from out the universe we all strived to make a government that could allow people to be free to live their lives

The dreams of my father and me, and of course the hopes and dreams of trillions of people throughout the universe to have a government that they can trust are why I would not let Weil do as he pleased.

Sadly, Ansem thought that was an act of tyranny, and that is when he began to found a separatist movement with such powerful leaders as Weil and his family, High Charity and his major Covenant group that ruled its galaxy with an iron grip. Such factions, such as the Trade Federation and the Banking clan and various other races such as the Skedar and the Krogan,

And, of course, the silent backing of the Patriarch of Sithantos Havoc Drashid, although it's not clear if the former apprentice of Grand Master Myers Xehamaru had already assumed his form.

At first, I tried to meet the requests of Ansem without giving into our principles. It seemed like Ansem could be reasoned with. But that day that we were to meet in person at the Twilight town space colony, ended in tragic results.

All hopes for peace were destroyed, along with Ansem's space shuttle, and as soon as Weil Zabi took control of the newly formed United Zeon Federation with him as president I knew our chance for a peaceful resolution were now dismal.

With that, and plenty of senseless battles all over space later, in essence that leads us to where we are today. Not only is Weil Zabi and his comrades desire to control all space a threat to us all, but Xehamaru may be the true threat.

Although at first Sithantos was only moving within the shadows, they are now moving with bigger ambitions by the day. Just last week they tried to take control of the world of Cetra. Not only that, but just yesterday we found out reports of Sithantos ships laying waste to an entire world in the outer rim that did not obey the will of Xehamaru.

The only survivor of the world when we got there was an odd person, named Crash Bandicoot. Now I ask all of you great members of our kingdom of justice to work together with our resources to put an end to this madness and once again bring unity to the universe."

With that, everyone applauds. As the clapping dies down Atem drinks some water and says," Thank you all. I will now open the floor for anyone who wants to express their ideals. Don't be shy now very reasonable opinion is valid here."

* * *

Several people raise their hands and the first to speak is the representative of the capital world of the Krogan race, Tuchanka, Clan leader Urdnot Wrex to talk about why he thinks its best that his people are helped and that the genophase virus that is causing the Krogan race to nearly become inable to reproduce should be deleted. As the talking beings, we now turn to another group, the Subcommittee, that is looking on at the debate. In particular, Lacus' father is talking with two of the other members, the black skinned human Helmer and the blond haired Siegel Clyne. Erich sees the various world leaders and envoys clapping before he chuckles and says," It seems Atem has grown into a fine king."

Helmer takes a sip from his drink before he responds with a polite," Yes, despite the naysayers here and there, he has shown great progress."

Siegel closes his eyes before calmly says," Yes, he is definitely the one that can bring this cosmos into an era of peace."

All of a sudden from behind him his fellow subcommittee member, a male with purple lipstick Djibril Lannister chuckles before dryly saying," Are you so sure, Siegel? After all, if he was a truly great ruler, then this war would not be happening in the first place."

Xiza sips some wine before he says," It's true; Weil and the others did make peace difficult to achieve. But perhaps if King Atem was more flexible with his commitment to the values of justice, we would not be in this state."

Erich looks distraught before he turns to the others and says," Really now, don't you all think that is being a little unreasonable?"

Another member of the Subcommittee a human with long black hair in a black business suit named Sakyo Wata just sighs before in a bored tone responds with," Remember Erich, we exist to insure the Lylat Kingdom is being ruined in the best way possible. My own opinion is that if King Atem would stop being so soft, we could have won by now. His royal highness may have grand ambitions, but he is rolling a futile gamble if he thinks kindness to all will truly bring peace. After all, history has proven that harmony is a illusion, he should just make are stubborn enemies realize that they are the losers and that there grand idea of revolution was a fools bet. But, since everyone is caught up on this whole endeavor for a better society, no sense spoiling the fun, for now. "

Another member, a older man in a brown and gray senator suit with brown hair named Albert Yuriev shrugs before he types a few numbers in a data pad he is holding and says," The odds of are glorious king succeed in his dreams nearly is a incalculable percentage. Still, the stocks raise when he rallies the masses with his poetry. Ha, but no matter what, as long as Atem does not overstate his bounds, it matters little what he does. As long as he keeps the people happy and does not keep his head to high in the clouds he should still be suitable for his position. "

Djibril then looks amused before he says," As long as the markets do well with this hopeful ideology it indeed suits us to let Atem and the Enji play there game. But, as soon as the markets show sighs of decay from all of theses dreamy delusions, then we just might have to put are foot down and give the entire galactic government a reality check if need be. Heh, after all, that's are job right?"

Erich looks troubled at some of the men's expressions before he says," Albert,Dijbril, Sakyo, must you be so cynical? King Atem is doing as good as anyone can act given the circumstances, to think any mortal could do better is being truly naive. We may exist to keep the Lylat King from becoming corrupt, but we also must be true to our responsibilities and see things from a fair and just perspective."

Dijbril laughs at this and playfully responds with," Come now, Erich, you should loosen up a little. We are all enlightened men, and surely we all understand that things are never as simple as they are at first glance right? Are very jobs are to keep are heads firmly grounded in the reality of the situation, and make sure things flow in the best way. After all, its nice to dream but none of us got to where we were by being dreamers. True King Atem is beloved by the common worker and world leader alike, but lets hope he does not get them to worked up, it would be tragic if he and the Enji Knights get the masses so hyper up that we have to act and wake them up to the reality of how things work, again. "

Before any of the men can say anything all of a sudden Lacus says,"Oh there you are, father!"

Erich is delighted to see his child waltz in to the room before he smiles and says," Ah, Lacus! It has been so long, sweetheart."

Lacus flicks her ponytail back before she smiles back and says," Sorry for being late, father. I had to get permission from Captain Terra to go see you."

Erich hugs his daughter before he warmly says," Do not worry my dear. I am proud as always with your work. You are proving to be the gem of our family."

Lacus blushes before she says," Oh, it's just my duty, father."

Erich chuckles before he says," There is no need to put down your talents. Oh, funny story. I happened to run into Ben Auro today, as an Enji like yourself. It's funny that I never heard even once from you that he was here as long as you. Especially since he told me how happy he was to see you again. I heard stories about the chosen one, but I never had any conformation, and its strange that you never cleared that up."

Lacus looks uneasy before she tugs her shawl carefully and says," Err, oh really? I suppose it just never came up."

Erich eyes his child carefully before he says," Ben used to be one of your closest friends, if my memory recalls. Has he done anything to harm you?"

Lacus then looks ashamed before she says," No, not at all."

Erich sees the women's uneasiness before he crosses his arms and says," Then why did you not even mention that he was the one chosen by the Star Sword?"

Lacus hesitates before she responds with a shaky," There is no special reason, father. It's just that it never came up and Ben is from my past. Ben is still my friend, but after all Brad is my boyfriend."

Erich sees a few of the other people in the room snicker before he sighs and says," Oh, Lacus, you're still with that man?"

Sakyou chuckles before saying," Brad Fowltor yes? Was that not the man who suck a entire sea cruiser because he just could not stop punching that Zeon monster? Its a good thing we are friends Erich, otherwise I would have foot you the bill for your child's wild boyfriend sinking my new cruise-ship. Oh, its all right though, I know passion can be a very serious thing. "

Lacus winces at seeing Sakyou and a few of the other Subcommittee members snicker at this before Erich sighs and says," Lacus, I know how much Brad has helped you much in the past but still, I am starting to get truly disturbed about his recklessness.

Lacus at once gets angry before she says," I told you before father, he is more than everyone thinks he is! I know he gets worked up easily and can cause a scene or two when he gets riled up but, he really means no harm, he is just really passionate ! "

Dijbril then chuckles before saying," Oh, the passions of love, I remember when I was young, and foolish. Your child might make a good movie star if we survive this war Erich!"

As a few of the subcommittee members chuckle some more Erich just closes his eyes and says," Lacus, passion is one thing, but I heard some of the reports about his battles and it honestly sounds more like blood-lust. If he can't control that urge, I worry what he will do Lacus."

The middle child of the Raystar family looks even more disgusted before she defiantly says," You mean your worried he will do something to embarrass the family? I heard it all from mother, again and again. Look, I know Brad can be to in to his battles, but even so, despite all that it just shows how passionate he is. Despite his quirks he has been there for me, and made sure that I was able to get away from all the worries and troubles, and be able to be safe and secure. Brad, he always finds a way to get away from all the troubles and just go to where we are able to have fun. Honestly, after everything I have had to do to live up to, after all the battles I been through is it not enough for me to be allowed to be happy? Are you saying that with all of your power its to much for you to just expect your little girl is with someone who is just a little crude?"

Erich looks even more unsettled before he hears many clapping sounds from another round of speeches. The Archduke then just sighs before he turns around and flatly says," Now is not the time for this. I'll go more into that later, for now let's see how the destiny of us all unfolds."

Lacus sighs before she responds with," As you wish, father."

As she says that, the envoy from the planet Bomb, Bomber man finishes his speech and King Atem is ready to ask the next person. Atem then looks around before he says,"

Very good, I believe you brought up some fine points, mister Bomber man. Although, I think we do not need that many bombs. Would anyone else like to speak up? Oh, you? Okay then."

Shimon then nods before proclaiming," The King's chair recognizes the ruler of the planet Disney, King Mickey Mouse."

Ben sees a small mouse in red pants, followed by his two body guards. A weird Dog with a shield called Goofy and a magical duck called Daffy Duck. Also, nearby is his wife, Minnie Mouse. As the owner of the Star Sword sees this Mickey prepare to talk he raises a eyebrow and says," A mouse like that is king of his world? He does not even look to be dressed like a ruler. Whatever."

Mickey at once gives a wide smile before saying," Hi yah folks! I came here all the way from my far off world to talk with you all about the fate of the whole gosh darn universe! First of all, why do you all think we got in this war in the first place? I'll tell you why, it's because all of us are darn forgetful!

We keep getting into wars and promise to make it the last one, but then we go and do it again! It's because we are all such foolish creatures!

We darn mortals are far too pitiful to be able to reach a true age of paradise! It's because of our unending cycle of misery that we are always going to end right back where we started.

Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Lust, Envy and Pride. These seven sins are what fuels the never ending gosh darn darkness in our hearts! It's because of that, that we mortals are hopelessly doomed to suffer."

Atem looks troubled by this speech before he says," Err, is that all ? I would have to say it's not a very optimistic speech, King Mickey."

Mickey just laughs before responding with a jolly," Oh, but you did not hear the end! There is a way that can end this cycle of despair! It's simple! To put an end to our foolish nature, we must be brought into the new age! Only then can the true era begin!"

Zoda sees the regal mouse looking jolly, yet zealous in his speech before he narrows his eyes and says," King Mickey and his talk, disturbing it is."

Myers grasps his sword tightly before he says," Yes, it sounds all too familiar. What were the reports of Sithantos actively again on that world?"

Zoda closes his eyes before responding with," Little we saw, but more they might have been."

Myers looks at the other warriors of light that are around him before he nods and says," I see, be on guard."

As the other Enji nod Mickey just laughs before happily saying," Hehehe, yes this Lylat Kingdom is nice and all, but it's only a dream. Such pitiful vermin can never be able to get things right, after all they just keep screwing up because we are all gosh darn stupid. The only way for this to end is to bind all foolish creatures to the supreme era of ultimate darkness!"

Atem looks aghast and as many of the senators in the room give cries of outrage the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom says," What kind of talk is this? Do you know what you are saying?"

Suddenly Myers flash steps to warp right to the Lylat King's side King Atem stay back! That's not King Mickey!"

Mickey looks at the leader of the Enji innocently before he says," Gosh, whatever could you mean, Mister Grand Master? You really do have a narrow view! Guess that so called holy light you like so much has blinded you."

Myers just points his sword at the mouse before he says,"You can't deceive me with your tricks, Xehamaru!"

As many out cries are hear Ben and many others get alarmed before the young hero says," What?"

Mickey just puts his right hand on his head before he suddenly sounds psychotic," Hehehe, HAHAH! I knew I could never fool you Grand Master!"

The King of Disney's head then rotates in a complete circle and the spectators are horrified, as the form of Mickey Mouse starts to crack and shake before it bursts apart in an aura of darkness! Out of the remains of what once was Mickey Mouse, steps out Xehamaru! Mario is one of many horrified by this site before he says," Mamma mia!"

Sonic sees Luigi looks like he is about to barf before he gets angry and says," That's just nasty!"

Kirby sees just how much of a murderous look Xehamaru has before he steps back and says," That guy, he is creepy!"

Xehamaru just looks around before he licks his lips and calmly says," My, I must say you've outdone yourself with securing this place. Not even my most powerful magic could get past this barrier you had set up. Too bad for you that you could not detect my presence within another life form!

Seems your sensors are not so superior after all! It was simple, really. This foolish rat thought he could defy me when his weapon was a giant Key! Really now, who is stupid enough to use a key for a weapon?"

Myers looks outraged before he says," Xehamaru! You have outdone yourself with your madness! How many innocent souls will be lost to your insanity?"

Xehamaru looks amused before he makes a dramatic hand gesture and says," Innocent? No one is truly innocent, Grand Master, you were always naïve. I must thank you for bringing nearly all of the leaders in the Lylat Kingdom into one room for me to take their life energy from! Amassing such a quantity of souls will move my plans on rather nicely!"

Myers has a holy aura shimmer from his body before he sternly says," You are foolish to think you can just waltz in here with so many Enji waiting to take you down. Whatever plot you have, I will not allow it to happen!"

Xehamaru gives an amused chuckle before he says," Heh, you will try, dear master! But in the end you will fail! Nothing can stop my destiny now! It's time to show you once all how worthless your devotions to the light is! Prepare to witness the true horror to those that defy the dark side!"

Xehamaru raises his hands and the forms of Goofy and Donald transform into two new kinds of Necrocalcous! These new forms look like giant grim reapers with dual edged scythes and their names are Necrocalcous Shimagondos! Meanwhile the body of Minnie twitches before she transforms in to a hooded Necrocalcous with guillotines for hands called a Vassago! Cloud sees the area being quickly populated by more and more demonic beings before he swears and says,"

Xehamaru is sneakier than we could have imagined!"

Ben finds rage surging over his body before he says," Blast him! He is insane to think he is going to get away with this!"

Sonic braces himself before he says," So this is the Xehamaru guy you guys kept talking about? I see what you meant; he is the most evil twisted nutcase I ever saw!"

Link takes out the Master Sword before he responds with," Yes, only someone like him could be worse than Ganondorf."

Xehamaru takes delight at the amount of fearful sighs and noises erupting in front of him before he flicks back his cape and darkly says," Look at all you so called leaders, only now do you realize how very fragile your power is! This pitiful game where all of you pretend your efforts amount to anything has run its course! Now, I'll gladly introduce to this entire world a little game of my own that goes by the name of Armageddon! Haha, HAHAHA! Yes, the end of your foolish kingdom begins now! But who should I sacrifice first? Let's see, King Atem must leave with me in one piece to unleash the final seal so that leaves him out of the fun."

Xehamaru then sees the subcommittee and gives off an evil grin. As some of the group tenses up the fallen Enji narrows his eyes and excitably says,"

Ah, the foolish band of bureaucrats that are the prime example of corrupt maggots that are leeching off from the worthy ones. I think your deaths will be the best way to start off the end to your precious capital planet!"

Lacus sees some of the Necrocalcous all ready begin to change course before she quickly gets in front of her father and says," No! Get away, quickly father!"

Xehamaru sees the tense face forming on the female Enji before he grins and says," Such devotion, you must be proud to have a child so ready to die for you! "

Xehamaru fires a bolt of energy from his finger at the subcommittee, but Lacus takes out her Oath keeper blade and deflects it! Lacus throws off her outfits shawl again and says," Do not worry, father, I won't let anything happen to you."

Xehamaru sees Lacus unleash her magical energy before he chuckles and wryly says," Tsc, I see you're not one who is just a pretty face, Miss Lacus. However, despite your efforts you will not escape tragedy!"

Lacus feels a dark presence before she glances to the right just in time to say," Huh, oh no! Lacus sees that one of the Shimagondos has warped behind her father and is about to slash his head off! Lacus desperately prepares to lash out with her magenta energy ribbon as she desperately screams out," NO!"

Xehamaru relishes the dismay he is hearing and gleefully says," Heh, let us begin the carnage! "What? "

Just as the monster of darkness was about to attack, Ben flash steps in just in time to block the attack! Ben instantly glares at the hostile figure before he says, "I don't think so."

Erich sees the brown haired man firmly keeping the blade of death from slicing in to him before he widens his eyes and impulsively says," Ben!"

Ben just has his energy explode before he angrily says," There is no way I am letting anyone die, especially anyone close to Lacus, like her father!"

Lacus is overjoyed to see her father is safe before she warmly says," Oh, Ben."

Xehamaru narrows his eyes in to murderous silts before he says," The Star fool. Heh, perfect, it's time to wipe you from the face of existence for good!"

Ben just looks determined before he says," Xehamaru, I won't let you get away with this anymore! Shining Flare Slash!"

With that, Ben powers up his magic energy and slashes the grim reaper monster in half! Xehamaru eyes Ben carefully before he says,"

Tsc, so your power continues to rise. I see why some say you are a threat. In that case, it's time to remove you from my sight for good!"

Lacus suddenly feels an intense pressure before she tensely says," Look out, Ben!"

Ben then hears something before he turns around and says," Huh? These new monsters are fast!"

Ben sees the second Shimagondos tries to slash at Ben with its scythe, but our hero is able to avoid the attacks. However, after a while it catches Ben off guard, by throwing it like a boomerang at Ben! Ben is able to avoid the attack, but this monster has a trick up its sleeve! As Ben prepares to counter attack he says," It will take more than that to beat me, freak!"

Lacus then says," Wait, Ben, look out behind you!"

Ben then hears something and says," Huh, no!"

Ben then sees that the thrown weapon breaks into fragments, before going for Ben at all sides! However, before Ben is hit, Lacus puts up one of her own barriers up around Ben to protect him from the attacks! Ben sees the attacks shatter before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Lacus!"

Lacus just gives a perky smile before responding with," Do not worry, Ben, I will not allow them to hurt you either."

Ben grins at this before saying," Heh, thanks Lacus. Come on, let's finish him!"

Lacus winks before responding with," Right!"

The monster roars before summoning a new dual edged scythe to its hand and charging at the two. However, as the two ready their weapons, all of a sudden a blue blur collides into the dark monster at his side and slams it into the wall! Sonic then makes his presence known and comes out of his homing attack lands and then wags his finger in his usual attire. Ben sees this and eagerly says," Sonic!"

The blue hero just nods before brashly saying," Hey now, this party looks a little rough, but I'm not one to miss out on the action!"

Lacus looks concerned before she says," Stand back, let the Enji handle this mister Sonic."

Sonic just laughs before responding with," Hey now, don't act like I'm dead weight here!"

Mario then cracks his knuckles before he says," He is a right. We are going to fight too!"

Mario jumps into where Ben and Lacus are and then jumps higher into the air, before taking out his trademark Hammer and smacking the Necrocalcous monster so hard he gets slammed into the wall once more!

The monster gets up again and is quite angry, and then prepares to fire a blast from his scythe. Lacus prepares to defend everyone, but it seems that she does not need to, as the monster has its attack interrupted when it is hit in the back with a powerful light arrow that came from Link!

Now, having made his presence known, Link uses his claw-shot to pull himself up to where the others are. The champion of Hyrule glares at the demonic being before he says," No matter who threatens princess Zelda, they will have to get past me first!"

Xehamaru sees Link point the Master Sword at the Necrocalcous before he sighs and says," My, so many people seem to be eager to die today."

Link has his sword shimmer with light before he says," Stand back, Ben, it's time to show you I was training as well since we last met! Take this foul beast, Triforce Slash!"

Link then powers up his own magic energy and charges at the demon creature. He then fires a beam from his hand that hits his foe, and when it does, the image of the Triforce around it appears, and causes it to immobilize the dark being!

Link then takes his opening to unleash his new ultimate attack, the same attack that is his final smash in the, as of now released, Super Smash Bros Brawl! After attacking with lightening fast blows from the Master Sword, Link finishes his sword combo with such force that the final impact shatters the Necrocalcous and the rest of its small fragments turn to dust! Ben grins at this before he says," Nice going, Link!"

The man in green just darts his eyes around before responding with," Thank you; now let's take care of this Xehamaru. I owe him for freezing me solid in our last encounter."

Ben sees that the Vassago Necrocalcous is about to dive at him from behind but suddenly a barrage of energy arrows shoots the creature in the back!

Doug all of a sudden lands on the platform before he says," Hey, wait up! Phew, just made it in time!"

Ben sees the rest of Squad 7 join him before he raises an eyebrow and says," Hey, where were you guys?"

Doug shrugs before he answers casually with," Can't a guy use the bathroom in an intermission?"

James just readies his energy bow before saying;" In any case, at least we did not miss the main event."

Cloud then splits his sword in to twin blades before he says," Yes, it's time to settle this."

Xehamaru sees the various hero's preparing to fight before he chuckles and mockingly says," My, what a touching display of team work. However, don't go thinking that you're going to win now. No matter what feeble attempt you inferior beings try, in the end your fate is sealed!"

Ben glares at the leader of Sithantos and says," I'm getting tired of you always looking down on everyone, Xehamaru. It's time you realize you are not as superior as you think!"

Myers nods before adding in," Ben is correct, Xehamaru. It's time I put an end to your carnage, my former apprentice.

Xehamaru sees the leader of the Enji getting in to a fighting stance before he sneers and says," Sorry, but it's too late to stop the end of your pathetic sham of a kingdom. Lucky for you, now is not just yet the time for you all to die. You see I have to take care of some details first. Oh, your majesty? Ready for a little trip my liege?"

Mahado sees the wicked man have darkness surge around him before he raises his own staff and says,"No! Stand back my king and get to safety!"

Xehamaru just glares at the loyal body guard before saying," You really think the likes of you can stop me? Know your place, maggot!"

With that Xehamaru powers up his aura to blow back the Enji charging at him, and flies with great speed at King Atem! Mahado fires off a powerful magical Chaos Flare blast attack, but the dark lord of Sithantos just has a mad look in his eye before he deflects it with a wave of his hand into the top of the dome that makes up the senate chamber! As everyone sees the top of the dome being destroyed, Xehamaru furthers his attack by blasting Mahado back with a blast of crimson lightening! As Mahado is launched so hard in to the wall that he makes a impact his vile attacker sneers before saying," Really now, even if you are one of the best mages in the Lylat Kingdom, you still can't compare to me! Now then, King Atem, are you ready to be part of the beginning of the new age of darkness?"

Atem stands his ground and fiercely says," Xehamaru, can't you see that you're just causing mass destruction? What good can such meaningless acts come from it?"

Xehamaru gives a bored sigh before saying," Tsc, I have grown tired of explaining how foolish your view is. You will just have to see with your own eyes what I am going to do! Now, sit back, because this trip might get a little rough!"

Atem sees the area around him glow red before shouting out,"No!"

Xehamaru snaps his fingers and uses a spell to trap the Lylat King in a dark red sphere with the symbol of Sithantos on it! It then flashes, before everyone sees the Lylat King transformed into a giant trophy! Ben looks mortified before saying," No, what has he done!"

Lacus sees the pale faced man looking delighted before she guardedly says," If he does something to him it could bring chaos to the Lylat Kingdom!"

Cloud at once powers up to his limit before he says," Come on, then, let's move it!"

Xehamaru just extends his hand in a mocking gesture and says," Heh, don't be afraid. Soon all of you will be in the rest of my collection! It was truly kind of King Atem to gather all of you here. Now I can have a grand collection of fools from the old world when I create the new paradise! You should be honored my "Liege " that I am allowing you to live long enough to have a firsthand view of this capital city being burned to the ground! Now, time to say goodbye!"

Mahado quickly gets back up before he says," No! You're not just waltzing away with him Xehamaru! I may not have the power to stop you directly, but there are still a few tricks up my sleeves! Mystic Box!"

Xehamaru eyes Mahado and his wand and scornfully says," Now what, isn't it about time you give up your petty magic show? Huh, what's going on? No!"

To the shock of Xehamaru, Mahado casts a new spell that summons a magic box around King Atem. It glows for a few seconds before opening up to reveal that Seraphimon has taken King Atem in his place! Atem then walks out of the door and is no longer a trophy. Seeing this causes Xehamaru to widen his eyes before he says," He switched the king's place with that Digimon, even when I had that level of a spell caste on him? Impossible! How did he do that?"

Mahado chuckles before proudly saying," Sorry, but a good wizard never revels his secrets. Maybe now you will know not to disrespect my reputation!"

Atem takes a sigh of relief and says," Nice work Mahado!"

Xehamaru glares at his new trophy before he says," Bah, I have little use for a caged pet!"

Before he can even turn around a passionate female voice says," If that is the case, then I assume you won't mind if I free him! Eden's Javelin!"

Xehamaru swerves his head to the right before saying," Where did she, Gah!"

Before Xehamaru can react, the holy mega digimon attacks from behind with her weapon and fires a powerful light energy attack right at his arm! It seems she is one of the King's guards for a reason, as her attack is so strong it burns Xehamaru's arm off, releasing Seraphimon from the spell in the process! Xehamaru instantly clutches his wound before hissing out," Bah, holy energy, my least favorite kind. Do you know how much that stung? All you have done is hasten your demise!"

Seraphimon suddenly powers up before interjecting with," That is enough from you , corrupt soul of darkness, it's time for you to be gone! Strike, Of The Seven Heavens!"

Xehamaru sees the light shinning out of the armored being before he sarcastically says," Oh, so now you want to die too, huh? GRRAH!"

While Xehamaru had his guard down, the other mega angel digimon attacked with a powerful barrage of light energy blasts! The attacks hit Xehamaru dead in the chest and he is blasted back as he is trying to drive off the effects of the attack! The attack is so powerful that he is blasted into the wall! However, he is far from finished, as he emerges from it with his aura of darkness glowing! Xehamaru just eyes the twin holy digimon intently before he says," Hehe, I see you two are molded after the celestial ones. However, even so, that kind of power is not enough to prevent the coming of the new age of darkness! Now, it's time to end the warm up, and bring this to an end!"

Myers sees his fallen apprentice extends his arms again before he adamantly says," No more games , your plans are ending now! Grand Divide!"

In an instant, Master Myers flash steps in front of Xehamaru before unleashing a powerful slash that cuts deep into the dark lord. Not giving his opponent any time to move, the grand Master then grabs his former pupil by the throat with his sword raised to his foe's chest! Myers glares right in to the madman's face before he bitterly says," I have let you go on with this for too long! Because of this demented game of yours, Gandowan and many others have lost their lives for your dreams of revenge. It's over for your dreams of an era of darkness!"

Xehamaru, despite his position looks even more psychotic before retorting with a harsh," Hehehhe, HAHAHA !On the contrary, master, this is just the beginning!"

Myers grasps the pale man's neck before saying," Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Xehamaru just narrows his eyes and rasps out," Really now, did you truly think you could defeat me this easily? Further more you truly though I would let myself be in such a valuable potion unless I willed it? All this is merely the beginning of my master plan! Ladies and gentlemen, Kings and queens, and , all the rest of you scum. I present to you the end of your capital planet and of your lives! Now that the coronation ceremony has kicked off, let the ultimate shadow games begin! Hahaha!"

Myers eyes his enemy carefully before he says," Now what are you up to, Xehamaru! Huh, what's going on? "

To the shock of everyone in the chamber, the being that everyone thought was Xehamaru laughs before he begins to turn pitch black dissolve! Now just a bunch of dark smoke, the figure breaks apart, as the Grand Master begins to realize what is going on. Ben just looks at the dark mud that is falling to the ground before he blinks and carefully says," What then did Xehamaru really just fall apart?"

Doug shrugs before he adds," Does this mean it's finally over?"

Myers looks at the ground and calmly says," I'm afraid not, Doug; in fact I fear this is just the start. This is not Xehamaru at all. He simply made a Necrocalcous into a copy of himself and implanted it into poor king Mickey to get past our sensors."

Cloud looks at the others before he says," So, what do you think this all means, Grand Master?"

Myers steels his face before he answers with," That Xehamaru was successful in his effort to trick us so far."

Zoda sighs before he wearily says," Blind we have become, if for see this we could not."

Myers sighs before he looks up and says," Your majesty, I would recommend that we move back the debate just a little bit."

Atem looks around him before he answers with," I think I agree with you on this one, Grand Master. Does anyone else feel a rumbling sound?"

Ben then gets confused as he says," That sounds like a space ship, a really big one!"

Myers then resigns himself as he takes a deep breath and says," So, it begins. Get ready, everyone."

Ben gulps before he complies with," Alright, I'll check outside."

Cloud nods and motions forward," Right, let's go."

Erich clears his throat before he steps forward and says," Just one moment. Ben, thank you for saving my life, you have done well."

Ben is shocked for a moment before he smiles and says," Oh, it was nothing."

Lacus giggles before she happily says," But it was something, if it was not for you, father would have died. I should have been more careful."

Erich smiles warmly at his child before saying," Don't blame yourself Lacus, Xehamaru is devious. I must say though, Ben, your skills are quite impressive."

Ben keeps his composer up as he proudly says," Heh, well I guess I have been training really hard lately."

Lacus looks amused before playfully saying," I'll say, you even somehow came out of it alive against Ezan."

Cloud sees the two are looking at each other fondly before he sighs and says," Sorry guys, but we do have a situation outside."

Ben snaps to attention before he says," Oh right sorry, let's go!"

Lacus nods and gives out a firm," Right!"

Ben then looks around before he says," Oh, where is Brad, anyway?"

Lacus looks embarrassed before responding with," Err, he was posted outside because he thought this was all boring. I hope he is not sleeping. "

* * *

As Ben and the others go to secure the leaders from across the cosmos, in the sky, Team Star Fox has been patrolling the city in their Arwing's with the Great Fox not far behind. Fox sees something that gets his attention. Krystal notices Fox is flying in an erratic pattern before saying," Is something wrong, Fox?"

Her boyfriend sighs before responding with," It might be nothing, but something in the sky is disturbing me."

Falco chuckles before chipping in with," I admit the sky is getting dark real fast, but it could be just weird weather."

Fox presses a few buttons in his cockpit before responding with," No, not that. In the sky I see an odd red light that's not something I have seen before."

Slippy quickly responds with," It is the time of year when the Metro asteroid belt gets closer to here. Don't worry, Fox, they don't come close enough to crash."

Fox keeps on looking before he responds with," Maybe, but something's off. Some of those Asteroids look unusually close and appeared together. ROB, do me a favor and check the energy readings on that group over there, would you?"

His robotic ally quickly responds with," Sensors indicate that although not the normal readings, they are not something to be worried about. Hold on, energy is rising from that area. Energy confirmed, it is the same type of energy that comes from Sithantos war ships like the Nova Crushers!"

Fox widens his eyes before he says," Huh, hey , there is a light! Whoa!"

To the horror of Fox and his team, a small red light all of a sudden engulfs the sky! When it clears, Fox realizes he wishes he was wrong, as he sees a fleet of Sithantos Nova Crushers led by Xehamaru's flag ship, the super Nova Crusher Dark Specter! The armada is heading towards Corneria at a fast rate! Falco sees just how many warships are heading this way before he swears and says," Damn it Fox, why do you always have to be right at the wrong time!"

Fox growls before severely saying," This is worse than when Andross attacked! Thosenear by Asteroids, and even some of the local commercial ships, where they all just enemies in disguise? Get Peppy Admiral Ackbar and the others on line now! "

As that happens, the flagship of the Lylat fifth fleet, the Mon Mothrea gets Fox's message and it is presented to Admiral Ackbar at once. The fish commander not only gets the reports, but sees the coming Sithantos fleet for himself before he folds his arms behind his back and crustily says," So, Xehamaru is going to go to these lengths. Forward all ships into defensive positions! Make sure the capitals shields are at full power!"

His deck officer at once runs up before saying," Admiral, we just spotted several Zeon warships heading towards us from the west and east sides! They are attacking the planet from all sides!"

Ackbar sees his radar explode with hostile singles before he tensely shouts," It's a trap! "

Meanwhile, as the Lylat fleet and the Enji brace themselves for the massive attack that awaits them on the Dark Specter, the four Inquisitors, as well as Commander Craft, Magneto and there followers, all prepare to descend on the capital planet. Sigma sees streams of deadly energy all ready be unleashed before he chuckles and says," Ah, so it's finally time, is it?"

Ganondorf shrugs and gruffly responds with," Xehamaru said the flash would be the sign. In that case, it's time to blight out the light forever! Ah, maybe Zelda and Link will be there. Perfect, I'll once and for all obtain my full power! I do wonder, though. Won't it be easier if we just blow up the planet from here?"

Nightmare sneers before he zeliously says," There is no fun in that, coward! Ah, in any case, it is a lovely day for a massacre! It's time I make those wretched Enji into a pile of corpses."

Genesis sees the capital planet and gives a disgusted sigh before he says," Heh, all those ideal peasants, just playing out their lives as foolish lambs. It's time to cleanse the cosmos of such filth."

Sigma looks excited before he says," I see you have the right attitude. Is it time to go yet? You Zeon clowns over there better not get in our way."

Craft glances at Sigma before he coldly says," Tsc, do not underestimate Dead Cell, or you will regret it. Is everyone ready for the mission?"

His Dead Cell unit all salute before Phantom fiercely says," Yes, this time we will not fail to bring glory to Zeon!"

Sigma grasps his fist and says," Bah, I don't really care what you do. However, all of you better remember that the only one that will finally destroy X and Zero is me! Can we finally attack?"

Margulis looks at his radar screen before he says," Just about, all that remains is removing this pesky barrier. All ships ready there, main weapon on my command. Lock on, and fire!"

Magneto sees his new allies prepare to make their move before he just closes his eyes and says," At last, the final acts to secure are rightful place in the natural order of the universe. No matter how bloody a move, it must be done to bring about true justice. Everyone let us put an end to the lies, once and for all! "

With that the Dark Specter and the command ships around it all unison fire their Omega Particle cannons at the barrier around Corneria.

To the horror of the citizens of the capital planet, the powerful shield is overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of fire power unleashed upon it! With that, the barrier is shattered and the invading army shows no sign of taking a break!

Ben and the others have finally made it outside and have come just in time to see just how massive an attack force Xehamaru has gathered. Besides the fleet of Nova Crushers in the sky, several major Zeon warships can be seen like the Patriot, the Gawzan, the Vesalius, and the Zanzibar.

If that was not bad enough, even other ships like Bowser's own airships, a new Egg Carrier from Dr Robotnik, and a new Halberd from Meta-Knight are in the attack as well!

Once the warships engage the Lylat fleet, they fire transfer beams to bring in the ground forces. As the beams hit the ground of the planet, out of it comes many different attackers. Some of them are Koopas, , Moblins, various soldier from the many Zeon worlds, many different Evil Digimon. Various robots from both the Egg man and Zeon. Necrocalcous and even Nobody's!

At once, the army of darkness goes to attack anything in sight, and the combined might of the Enji Knights and the Lylat Army fight at once to defend the city of Neo Arcadia. From the senate chamber, Ben and the others see the army of darkness descend into the city. Ben sees countless explosions all ready break out before he tries to keep from feeling overwhelmed and says," Man, Xehamaru has really gone nuts to pull this off!"

Cloud looks outraged as he says," I see now, he really did not care about my world. All this time we were driving our focus away from the capital so he could ambush us for one massive attack."

Squall looks at the rapidly altering landscape before he edgily says," So many monsters and other solders. It makes what happened with the Lunar Cry seem like nothing!"

Myers looks horrified before he grasps his sword tensely and says," Blast him! Of all the times for Kira and his Titans Special forces to be away! Xehamaru has truly made no mistakes with this!"

Ben then looks deadly serious before he says," Grr, this is it! It has gone too far. He is so driven that he is going to try and slaughter the capital planet to get what he wants? No, I won't allow him to get away with any more deaths for his mad cause! Even if everyone is attacking at once, ill just show that everyone at once is not enough to take me, no US down!

It's time I fulfill my role as the one chosen by the Star Sword and stop him once and for all!"

Myers smirks before he says," That is the spirit, Ben. No matter how dark the day is, us warriors of light will shine through to bring about the proper justice! Alright, everyone, time to do our duty as Enji Knights! First, protect the important personal, and once they are secure in the underground bunkers, go and put a stop to this darkness! Let's move out, Enji Knights!"

Everyone says various forms of right before they all move out.

As the Enji spread out through the city, Xehamaru, the REAL Xehamaru is flying above the city looking down as his massive army and is laughing at seeing the Enji rush into battle. Seeing multiple energy auras flare up around the city he cackles with delight and eagerly says,"

Heheh, you Enji are so predictable. Too bad for you, this has lead you all to your doom! Poor master, he tried so hard. But, like I said, nothing will stop my dark paradise from becoming a reality!

I told Damonus there was no reason to worry; nothing can stop my master plan! The time for the end of this war is at hand, with me as the winner! And now, it's time for the final night for these people of Neo Arcadia! HAHAHA! "

Holy Cow! Looks like Ben and the others are in for their toughest challenge yet! Can the combined might of Ben and the Enji, the other heroes, like Mario and Sonic, and the Lylat army stop Xehamaru from bringing the Civil War to a horrifying end? You don't want to miss the next chapter of Tales Of The Cosmic Wars! In our next chapter, the capital of the Lylat Kingdom explodes into a war zone, as the forces of light and darkness battle it out to decide the fate of the universe. Amidst the chaos, Commander Craft and his Dead Cell elite warriors attempt to capture King Atem under Xehamaru 's orders.

Not one to go quietly, Atem responds by summoning one of the most powerful summon spirits. The protector of the Lylat capital, the Unstoppable Exodia, The Forbidden one ! With the power of Exodia, even the former Enji Master Craft is forced back, but then Xehamaru himself appears and corrupts Exodia into Exodia Necros with a cursed seal crystal! Can nothing stop Xehamaru? And where is Ben during all of this? To find out, don't miss _**Chapter 52: Grand Capital Brawl! The Ultimate Battle Royal Between Light And Darkness!**_


	52. Chapter 52: Grand Captial Brawl !

_Tales of Cosmic wars_

I am starting to think my chapters are to big because I had to split this chapter in half once more to get it in to the site, Err, I suppose being ambitions has its price. Part two should be up at once so here is the first half.

This and the coming chapters are going to be just a little chaotic but it's all to show just how epic this battle is. Well, let's get this show started!

**_Chapter 52: Grand Capital Brawl! The Ultimate Battle Royal Between Light And Darkness! _**

Last time in Tales of The Cosmic wars after several months at last the gathering of the majority of the members of the Lylat Kingdom had come to the capital of Corenira. The primary purpose for this is to go over with King Atem the best ways to at last end the universal civil war against the united federation of Zeon and Sithantos. It's because of this that Ben is able to see the friends that he has made since he joined the Enji Knights. Some of them were Mario, Sonic, Link, Kirby, Samus and Megaman X. Not only that but also some other arrivals that Ben did not expect like the reunion with Lacus's father Erich Raystar and the introduction of Ezan's cold father Garma Kaiba.

At first it looked like things were going ok. However when the ruler of the world of Disney King Mickey Mouse came to speak his mind everyone was a little suspicious when he started ranting about darkness and the sins of mortals. Things took a disastrous turn when Grand Master Myers worse fears were conformed when out of the body of the mouse busted out Xehamaru himself!

It seemed that the lord of darkness had taken over the poor king of Disney in order to get past the defense network and begin his end game once and for all! Although Xehamaru was as nasty as ever it seemed that with the combined power of the Enji and the other heroes in the Grand Senate chamber Xehamaru had at last been cornered. However when it looked like Master Myers was finally about to rid the cosmos of his mad former apprentices to everyone's shock Xehamaru turned out to be a powered up phantom of him! With that are heroes realized that the true nightmare had just began because when they looked outside they saw that Xehamaru had began his true master plan!

It seems Xehamaru's desire to take over Cetra was only a ploy to lower the Enji Knights guard as he used the distraction to hide his fleet around the capital planet for a massive attack! Facing the Enji was the dark lord himself, all four of the inquisitors of Sithantos, Bowser, Dr Robotnik, Magneto, and the others that have pledged loyalty to Xehamaru.

A Zeon fleet under the command of Command Craft and his Dead Cell unit, the Convent and battle ships under the command of Andross's nephew Andrew.

And this is just the start! Even with most of the Enji and the other heroes working together can Xehamaru's master plan be stopped? It's going to be one bumpy ride but let's get started with the madness!

* * *

Are chapter begins right were the last one left of as Ben and squad 7 are escorting the various important personal to the underground bunkers of Neo Arcadia for their safety. While the Lylat forces were prepared for an attack, the sheer scale and force that Xehamaru has suddenly unleashed, compounded by the fact that so many different types of enemies are suddenly attacking at once has made the city quickly become a warzone. Despite this the Enji Knights, the Lylat officials and the hero's who aide them have refused to be crushed by the pressure and are doing all they can to insure the innocent people are safe.

As the good guys see the massive amount of enemy forces descending on the city Ben and his group have managed to keep their composure and take down there enemies before they can get their hands, claws or other appendages on the civilians and other important personal. At the moment as they finish leading Prince Tricky from the Dinosaur planet of _Sauria_ they wonder what to do next.

They don't have much time to think as rights after making sure everyone they were assigned to protect made it to safety they have to dodge out of the way to avoid begin blasted by a incoming missile! As Ben sees the projectile zoom past him to explode in to a building to the left he tensely looks up to the sky and says," Man look at all of them! How was Xehamaru able to sneak so many warships past are sensors?"

Cloud is busy deflecting incoming lasers before he says," Little sense thinking about it now Ben. The best thing to do now is to clear are way through the guys charging for us right now and then focus on doing something about Xehamaru, permanently."

Ben nods before responding with," Sounds like a good plan, I'm getting real sick of him. But, um Cloud Sensei what opposition are you talking about?"

Doug chuckles before playfully saying," Um, I think he means those guys Ben."

Are hero hears a lot of marching sounds before he quickly looks straight and says," Huh, oh right."

Ben turns around to see about oh an hundred enemies made up out of Hammer Bros., Goblins, Hunters from the Convent battalion, Nobody's and Necrocalcous! James sees many weapons being drawn before he readies himself," Looks like they want in to the underground bunkers."

Ben grips the Star Sword tightly before he strongly states," Sorry guys but this place is off limits to anyone with desires of mass destruction. Well, looks like it's time to get going."

Hiryuumon growls before saying," Right boss! I'll show them to come when they are not welcome! Hiryuumon Digivole to, Wyrmmon! All right, here is the welcoming committee you jerks deserve! Magma Cyclone!"

Ben has his energy flare up before he says," Ill, give them something to yell about to! Shinryukenha!""

Doug looks excited before he adds," Hey save some for me! Sphere of Might!"

As the massive group of opponents prepare to ram in to squad 7 there attack line gets blasted back by the combined attacks of Ben Doug and his dragon Digimon friend! The attacks blow a wide chunk of the opponents away, but many more are still ready to take their place! The owner of the Star Sword sighs before muttering out," Well, at least we are off to a good start."

Cloud looks around before he says," Careful Ben. Don't use so much magic energy when things are just getting started. I can tell this is going to be one long day."

Ben quickly nods before responding with," Got it. Still, even if there is a lot of them so far they all seem to be nothing more than grunts. It should not be too hard to get rid of them."

James then hears something before he grimaces," Careful what you say Ben looks like they have even more reinforcements to throw at us."

James quickly unleash a volley of energy arrows and as Ben sees where his friend is aiming at he emits an aggravated," Good grief. "

Ben sees to the west of him a bunch of the newest Zeon battle droid s land , the transformable reddish pink colored _Gaza_ type battle droid. The nearest metal foe looks right in to Ben with its mono eye before in a monotone voice says," Targets confirmed exterminate!"

All the Gaza-B get in to position behind there leader and chip out, Roger roger!"

Ben instantly readies his sword arm as he says," Sigh, this will take a while to say the least. I wonder how Mario Sonic and the others are going in all of this? Once all the craziness started we lost track of where they all went. I hope Lisa and Lacus are all right to."

Doug looks focused as he responds with,"Worry about that buddy when we have time to think!"

Cloud looks confident before he says," Don't worry Ben, all the people you are talking about are all heroes from there worlds. I am sure they will all survive."

Ben looks determined before he responds with," Right! All right it's time to take out the trash so who wants to go first! Just remember that none of you guys are getting past me! This will speed things up, multi shadow clones!"

With that Ben summons five copy's of himself to help him take care of the seemly endless barrage of opposition heading his and his teams' way. A group almost takes Ben from the side but in a flash they are nothing more than missing body parts thanks to quick slashes from Cloud and a barrage of energy arrows from James.

* * *

Meanwhile as this is going on a different battle is going on over in the shopping sector. The squad that was assigned to guard this area during the debate was none other than Brad and his gang. When the day first began Sabin stationed Brad away from the senatorial hall to insure he would not cause any political incidents. As a result with nothing to do at the time Brad took a nap because he was bored.

In fact as the combined Sithantos and Zeon forces broke the capital planets shield even that did not awake him! It was not until a Scarab tank from the Convent landed near the group and destroyed the building behind him did he finally awake! And even that was only because the sign from the former mall landed on his head! As Brad feels enough pressure to wake him up he just growls angrily and says," Hey didn't I tell you morons to keep it down while I was sleeping? Hey, what's going on?"

Jerid sees Brad staggers up before he looks glad," You finally woke up Brad, about time!"

Mondo nods and says," We have been yelling at you to wake up the past five minute's!"

Brad just cracks his neck and responds with," Bah whatever."

CJ looks around before he says," Its messed up you knows? One minute everything is cool and all of a sudden the sky is full of ships blasting with lasers and all kinds of freaks landing!"

Brad sees the warships in the sky and brazenly says," So, your saying the cities being invaded huh. And it's right when all the higher ups are at one place?"

Slate is sweating bullets before he says," It's the end of us all! Were all screwed man, WERE SCREWED!"

Brad shocks his amigos by suddenly laughing widely," Hehehe, HAHAHA!"

Jerid sees the wild look in Brad's eyes before he says," Oh great now even Brad is so scared he lost his mind!"

Brad glances at Jerid and says," Shut up idiot! This is great!"

Mondo raises an eyebrow and says," Huh? How can this possibly be a good thing? There is more shells being throw down then shells in a world that is a giant beach man!"

Brad looks disgusted before he spits on the ground and says," Your all cowards, this is just what I have been waiting for! I thought having to protect a bunch of stiffs was going to be boring, but now it's turned out to be a party. Once I kick a couple thousand losers off this planet it will force both the government and the Enji masters that its neither star boy nor rich boy who is the best fighter in the universe.

It's me! Ha, nothing like a good round of pounding to get my blood flowing! It won't be long now until the entire universe worships the "Unstoppable!"

Before Brad can finish his speech the Zeon Scarab tank from before fires its green primary plasma cannon right at him, blowing up the whole area around him! However when the smoke clears Brad does not look damaged at all! Brad just winds up his right arm and cockily says," Hey losers don't mess with the man when he is giving a speech! I'll teach all you idiots who the top dog is! None of you guys better get in the way or else you're going to be sent flying to you hear?"

Jerid chuckles tensely before he responds with," You're the boss, and it's easier for us anyway."

Brad then tilts his head to the side before he eagerly says," Heh lets do this!"

With that Brad powers up his energy and bulks up his muscles while nearly blowing away his pals in the process! After powering up he grins before charging right at the massive forces around him!

A Zeon Wraith tank then fires a blast at point blank range but Brad just kicks it away before with a sudden burst of speed fallows up by punching the tank so hard it explodes on impact!

As relentless as ever Brad then gets behind a second tank so fast that the crew does not even realize what is going on! Brad then kicks it with such power that it is blown in to the Scarab war machine like a pinball before blowing up and taking out the Scarabs leg in the process! Brad then walks up to the machine, lifts it up with one hand and then kicks it like a soccer ball so hard it is directed in to a Zeon war ships command bridge in the sky, blowing up both!

As the ground forces see this they are worried for a second but then begin to surround Brad. The one who is leading the group of forces is the large gorilla like Brute called Tartarus. Brad sees himself being surrounded and snorts before he says," Tsc, they really think they can defeat me with their worthless toys! Hey what are you looking at? You want some of this?"

Tartarus growls before harshly saying," All that oppose Lord Xehamaru will perish!"

Brad shrugs before he responds with a harsh," Piff, like I'm scared about some weakling who hides behind his lame magic. Once I clean house with you all your all next!"

A giant gray bug digimon, Okuwamon then hisses out," How dare a heretic like you compare yourself to our master!"

Tartarus then jabs his right finger at Brad and furiously declares," Kill this worthless fool no matter what! Attack!"

Okuwamon then buzzes up with its buggy wings and extends his claws before saying," Double Scissors Claw!"

Brad sees the buggy digital monster charging for him and snidely says," Losers not even smart enough to attack me all at once! Not like it will make any difference though.

Brad just laughs as the monkey commander charges at him with his large chieftain war hammer called "Fist of Rukt".

Brad also sees a Elite solder come at him with a energy sword and the large gray ultimate bug Digimon Okuwamon come at him from behind with his massive claws aiming right at him!

Despite this Brad does not do a thing as he has hit by all three attacks! However his opponents are in for a shock when they realize that not only are there attacks not working at all, but its they're weapon's that get damaged by hitting Brad! Tartarus sees his prized weapon crack before his eyes and in dismay says," No, this should not be!"

Brad just widens his eyes and gleefully says," Now do you worthless morons realize how screwed over you are? Here, let me show you what real power is!"

Tartarus has no time to even realize what Brad is doing, and can only scream out with,"AH!"

The other soldiers only have time to scream as Brad shows of just how powerful he is by breaking his foes weapons apart just with his magic energy before hitting each of his attackers so hard they explode on impact! The rest of the attackers start to get a little nervous with how powerful Brad is. A tank like Sithantos Digimon, with the fitting name of Tankmon reels his treads back before saying," That guy is a monster! Err, I mean even more then us! Still even he can't survive if we blast him all at once from all sides! Slag him, Hyper Cannon!"

The metallic gray Mekanorimon to his side also shouts out," Twin Beam!"

Brad just beckons them to him with a rude gesture before aggressively saying," Ha! That's right come at me with everything you got!"

At that moment Brad finds himself being fired upon from all angles by Magi Koopas, various Digimon and droids and even some Necrocalcous! Even so all this barrage of attacks manages to do is make Brad angry! As Lacus 's boyfriend gets redder and redder he just grasps his fists tightly and aggressively says," You idiots don't get it! No matter how many of you fools fire at me you're all going to die! Nothing can stop the unstoppable Juggernaught! That's it it's about time I clear the flied of you pathetic weaklings! Brhahaha!"

With that Brad goes berserk and powers up so hard it shakes the ground before unleashing a storm of energy blasts in every direction! All the foes around Brad then get blasted in to atoms! However Brad does not stop there and continues to fire energy blasts at everyone he sees! Brad is all ready revved up as he harshly says," Bah, only one hit and you all fall to pieces! You're all so weak!"

Jerid nearly gets hit by one of the energy bombs before he says," Hey watches out Brad you just almost blew my head off! Hey you hear me?"

CJ groans before saying," It's no use, when Brad gets this revved up only Lacus can calm him down. Uh oh, hit the deck!"

Brads own friends dodge for their life's as Brad fires so many energy blasts at the surrounding area that not only does he destroy all the enemies in the area, but the majority of the buildings in the area to! Brad enjoys the explosions as he says," Ha that will show them who they are dealing with!"

Mondo just winces before he says," Hey I liked that stores gear man! Oh great, the captain is going to go off again for messing up the place."

Brad shrugs before he says," Ah he will not make too much of it. It's not like any one was here today and that place was a bore anyway. Heh, Sabin will understand because it's a sacrifice for the war! When push comes to shove, all the little things are small fry when everything is on the line. It's like usual; all the little things will mean jack squat as long as I blast all the threats go away!

Besides, now this will be the perfect place to set up a moment for me when I become the most loved and most powerful warrior of all! Hahahah! All right let's see who else is looking to get trashed!"

With that Brad takes a big leap and jumps from city block to city block to see who else there is to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile as Brad continues to go on a rampage on yet another part of the city in part of the highway leading to the Entertainment District Maverick hunters X, Zero and Axl are having their own round of target practice against the massive invasion army.

At the moment X has transformed in to his Ultimate Armor form and fires a charged up X buster shot to blast apart a massive Necrocalcous that was trying to consume some innocent bystanders. At the same time Zero had just slashed apart some Nobody's and red Geth Prime machines with his beam saber and Axl is shooting at some black tyrannosaurs Digimon called Dark Tyrannomon.

Although the three elite mad robot destroyers have been blowing apart opponents for the last ten minutes now there is no end in sight to the march of darkness! Zero has just slashed another machine in half before he sighs and says," Theses guys seem to be bent on leveling the city."

Axl looks determined as he hovers in to the air to get a better lock on his target before saying," Maybe, but that's too bad because they will have to learn the hard way what happens when they mess with us!"

X sees the damaged highway, and with a tone of lament says," Sigh, after all these years why are we still fighting?"

Zero gets alarmed at seeing the look at X's eyes before he quickly says," Don't worry about that X; these guys just are foolish enough to keep making the same mistakes over and over!"

X sees another target explode before he grasps his free hand and says," Still, how long will it be until everyone will finally come to his or her senses?"

Before anyone can answer a wild voice says," Hahaha! Still asking such idiot questions X? Lucky for you I have an answer this time!"

X instantly realizes who said the taunt and narrows his eyes before saying," Vile!"

The three maverick hunters turn around and see Vile landing on a hover trunk with his newest massive ride armor! Zero at once points his Z Saber at the madman before saying," Vile! You and Sigma are in on this to?"

Vile snorts at this before responding with," Well of course! Like I miss such an opportunity to kill so many worthless humans! Oh and I do have an answer for you X. The reason you will always fight is because even if they won't admit it humans love fighting and winning more than anything!

They will never be satisfied with peace, not until they wipe everyone else out! Come on X, you have to be programed to be this blind if you can't see how worthless theses flesh bags are! Heh, as for me I'm just in it for the ride. Ha, you know what's funny? Take a good look around X, Zero. Does it look nostalgic?"

Zero raises an eyebrow before he says," What are you babbling about now you lap dog!"

X gives a weary sigh before he then says," Hey wait a second, he is right! This place, it's the same place!"

Vile then laughs madly before he says," Ha that's right! This very street is where I nearly turned you to scrap metal nearly a century ago until Zero came and saved your worthless hide! Tsc, poor X. Even after a hundred years of fighting you have not changed anything at all!"

X glares at the helmeted maverick before he defiantly shouts out," Bah, not this time! Its time I got rid of you once and for all Vile!"

With that X charges up and fires a full powered shot at the helmeted maverick, but Vile holds up the hand of his new "Cleansing Gladiator" ride armor and defects in with its giant sword!

Vile then has a cannon from the chest of the massive armor form and fires his own massive energy attack! The three inorganic heroes are able to dodge the attack but sadly the blast goes right in to a building behind them and destroys it! X hears a few screams and cries out," No!"

Zero glares at his long time enemy before he says," Damn you Vile!"

Vile laughs some more before cruelly retorting with," Don't blame me! You're the ones who got out of the way!"

X at once points his X buster at Vile before saying," I'm not going to let you get away with this any longer Vile!"

Zero gets in to a fighting stance before he says," That's right you're done!"

With that Zero and Axl both fire attacks at Vile only for him to shrug them of, however that was enough time for X to jump in to the air and power up his nova strike attack! Using his power to surround himself with energy X flies up and charges right for Vile in the cockpit while he says," No matter how powerful you gotten I won't allow you to harm the innocent any longer. Now it's time for you to stay dead!"

Before he can reach his target a gruff voice suddenly interjects with,"

Heh, sorry X but it's you and all of your foolish allies that's time of demise has finally come!"

X is caught off guard before he says," What the, Sigma? Gah!"

Right before X is about to hit Vile with his Nova Strike attack Sigma comes out of nowhere and blasts him from above to the ground! The former leader of the maverick reploids hovers above the three hunters with his large sword all ready drawn. As X rebounds from the strike he grasps his damaged chest and says," Bah, I should have known you would not be far behind Vile Sigma!"

Sigma gives a cocky smirk before responding with a cruel," Ha, what a lovely day it's turning out to be. Not only is Xehamaru going to finally take care of those pesky Enji Knights, but also at last I am going to settle the score with you traitors!"

X is even more upset at his archenemies casual attitude to everything before he shouts out," Sigma! Why are you Xehamaru and the others doing all this?"

Sigma just chuckles before aggressively responding with," Is it not obvious X? Once and for all Sithantos is going to clean out the trash in this universe and build a brand new era!"

Zero looks disgusted before snarling out with," What kind of era is worth killing so many people? "

Sigma grasps his sword before saying," Heh, you three truly are idiots. Why do you fools continue to fight for theses foolish humans and the others even though they are incapable of learning from their own mistakes? Those worthless inferior begins are not worth saving. Look around you X, you been trying to help these humans for over a hundred years, and all they do is idle around laxly, and try and do as much as they can to delude themselves about there own unimportance! Answer this hunters, why is it that humans and all the other organics all are so quick to scrap machines that are obsolete, when they are the most obsolete beings of all! Are you really so fixated on doing your job that your blind to the hypocrisy?

If machines rebel about there fate we are scrapped instantly, but if us synthetic lifeforms point out the flawed nature of mortal life forms then we are deemed mavericks and hunted down at all costs! Its not just the Reploids X, I seen through out the galaxies that all like the Reploids, from the recent cases such as the Geth and there Qurian masters, from back to the ancient Quintessons and there transformer drones, those of the flesh always fear that there superiors will rip them from there delusions! That's why the time for judgment is at hand, the masses of this universes have had more then enough chances to prove there worth, but they only have proven there own worthlessness!

Such feeble organic creatures that would rather spend there entire lives stuffing there egos rather then bring about real evolution or have real purpose, none such vermin are worthy in the new era, in are new world of darkness!"

X sighs before responding with a somber," That's your opinion Sigma! Its true Humans and most other species make mistakes, and some may be greedy and full of hatred. But even so they are still worth fighting for! To your kind there existence and nature may be a error but after seeing humans for so long not just as masters or enemies, but as friends, I seen that while far from flawless there desires and wills are vital for any society, even if its not the kind of logic you can expect! To someone like you who sees emotions as a contradiction, the feelings of organics may seem like irrational nonsense. But Sigma, I learned by now that the passion and wills of people may not always be entirely logical but there is no truer kind of living! Just because its nonsense to you that does not mean its worthless! "

Zero readies his Z saber before he says," Give it up Sigma no matter what you say it won't hide the fact that you're just trying to commit genocide!"

Sigma narrows his eyes before he bitterly says," Sigh, still as naïve after all these years I see. Really now, with logic like that who is the maverick again? Embracing the paradoxical local of spineless humans just means you been there dog for so long that your infected so badly with the virus of mortals that your beyond hope!

What a pity that your so pathetic, because now you'll all die as fools!"

With that Sigma holds out his hands and forms a massive ball of purple energy! He then throws it at the three and it breaks apart in too many different energy blasts that all home in on them! Zero is able to defect the blasts heading his way with his beam saber and the other two are able to blast the attacks heading their way back.

With that the three try to hit Sigma at the same time but there hated foe just blocks all the strikes with his blade before releasing a massive energy sword wave at them! The trio just manages to avoid being blasted in to spare parts as the blast tares apart the road! X sees how damaged the area is before he says," That Sigma! He is even faster and more powerful than last time! Still, this is going to be the last time we have to deal with him!"

Vile chuckles before he responds with," You have that right X! For one thing in a matter of moments you won't have to think about anything at all!

X at once turns to the maverick before saying," X sees above him that while he dodged Sigma's attack Vile got in to position to aim his ride armors cannon right at X with no time to dodge! Vile sees X shocked face before gleefully before saying," This is the end for you X! Bon voyage! Huh, gah!"

Just as Vile is about to fire all of a sudden his ride armors leg is hit hard! This causes Vile to misfire and his blast goes in to the sky and takes a good chuck off a nearby Nova Crusher!

Vile instantly looks around before snarling out," What the? Zero and Axl are having there handful with Sigma so who dared to interfere?"

Vile looks down and sees that his intruder is Samus! Is seems she used her high-speed boosters to hit the ride armor with a fast blow! Samus just glances at the three maverick hunters before he says," Sorry to but in boys but these guys are high on the most wanted list and although they are not space pirates I thought I get in on the action."

X sees the Chozo armored hunter before saying," You're Samus Aran, the elite Bounty Hunter that's clad in the armor of the Chozo? Thank you for the assistance, glad to see your reputation is not just a story."

Vile grasps his fist before he turns to Samus and says," I might not know who you are but since you messed up my revenge you're going to pay one hell of a steep price you damn flesh bag!"

Sigma sighs before he says," Careful now Vile, that's not just a random gunner. That's Samus Aran, the top ranked bounty hunter in the cosmos. I heard the stories about how she has cleared out those space pirates with the Metroid's. If you don't watch it Vile she might walk away with your head."

Vile snorts before conceitedly saying," Oh please, a bunch of foolish pirates are one thing but now you are playing with the big leagues little girl!"

Samus just scans Vile with her visor before saying," We will see about that."

Vile snarls at this before viciously stating," Grr, I'll show you to pay your respects!"

With that Vile goes to smash Samus with the blade from his armor but Samus just dodges before replying with a super missile! Vile blasts it out of the sky with an projectile from his arm cannon and then fires another blast from its shoulder missiles. Samus blasts a few of them away with her plasma beam and then uses her screw attack to destroy the rest.

Vile then tries to smash her with his ride armor before charging up his main cannon but Samus responds by grappling on to the armor with her grappling beam.

Turning in to her morph ball form once she lands on it, and drops of a power bomb in to the cannon right as it's about to fire! The bomb goes off in the insides of the ride armor, causing a major chain reaction! Vile presses a few buttons and yells in frustration before saying," No! Look at what you done! Blasted bounty hunter, now you're going to die so painfully you can't even begin to think what it's going to feel like!"

With that Vile jettison's out of his Cleansing Gladiator armor right as it explodes and hovers right behind Sigma. Vile's superior just sighs before saying," I told you too not to let your guard down Vile, this is why you are always getting blasted to scrap metal."

Vile snickers before dryly snapping back with," Tsc, your one to talk."

Sigma then grasps his fist tightly before he has it glow red before he thrusts it in to the air and confidently states," Heh that was before I was reborn with this unbeatable power. Now there is nothing that can destroy me!"

X just gives a disgusted snort before saying," You're starting to sound like a broken record Sigma!"

Zero looks determined before he says," Grr, this time ill beat you down so hard there won't be a trace of you left!"

Sigma then glares at his two long time foes and snarls out," Enough, no matter how much help you all get it will change nothing. Xehamaru and his master plan cannot be stopped. Your world as you know it ends now!"

Samus sees the manic look on Sigma's face before she sighs and says," Is he always like this?"

Axl chuckles before playfully responding with," Pretty much."

Samus just recharges her missiles before saying," Sigh, they better give me a bonus for all this."

X glances around before saying," At least while we are fighting these guys the Enji should be able to escort the king and the others to safety, or at least I hope."

With that the fight between X, Zero, Axl , Samus, against Sigma and Vile goes in to its next phase with an exchange of blows so great that it shakes the ground!

* * *

Meanwhile as theses battles are raging on all over the capital back at the grand senatorial chamber docking bay King Atem is making sure that every one of the members of the Lylat Senate is in the bunkers before he goes to safety himself.

As this is going on everyone is trying to deal with the massive hoard of opponents that are trying to capture King Atem on Xehamaru's orders.

Luckily not only do they have to deal with both the Kings personal guards and the Enji Knights but other heroes are helping out as well. Some of them are Sonic and his pals Tails Knuckles and Shadow, Kirby and Link, and a few others. At the current time Link is fighting of some Necrocalcous who have taking the form of demon knights as Princess Zelda and the president from Sonic s world are being escorted to the shelter.

Three demon knights try to impale Link at once but he uses his gale boomerang to hit them all back with a powerful gust of wind.

After his opponents are hit back Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all dash in and hit monsters of darkness hard.

Sonic and Shadow are able to demolish their foes but although Knuckles hits the Necrocalcous hard enough to smash its sword arm off it still is able to stand and try to fire an energy blast from his mouth!

Luckily at that time Kirby had decided to step in and inhaled the monster before the red echidna got at the very least an unwanted hair cut!

Kirby proves he can swallow anything by devouring the monster whole before absorbing its power and transforming in to sword Kirby! Knuckles wipes some dust off of his shoulder before saying," Thanks for the save there little guy!"

Kirby looks queasy before responding with," Your welcome mister Knuckles! Ah yuck! That last monster tasted worse than most monsters do! "

Sonic has just spin dashed a Hammer Bro right out of the area before he sees a entire new group of bad guys coming for him and grimaces before he says," Man! It's like its raining creeps! This Xehamaru guy is so crazy even Eggman seems normal in comparison! Good thing I was able to convince Amy to stay home as long as I brought a gift back."

Shadow smashes a goblin in the face before he harshly says," Just remember to make sure no one harms the president Sonic."

Sonic chuckles before confidently saying," You don't have to tell me twice!"

Link sees another explosion break out near the area before he glances at Zelda's aid and says," Impa, please make sure nothing happens to the princess while I take care of things here." Impa nods before responding with a curt," Of course Link."

Zelda hears a few women crying out in despair before she puts her hands together and says," Link, what are you going to do?"

Link grasps the Master Sword carefully before saying," I will help the Enji knights defend this city; it's the least I could do after they helped us defend Hyrule before."

Zelda gives an expecting nod before calmly saying," I thought as much. I wish I could do more to help, but for now I will go to the shelters. Please be careful."

Mahado is near bye and is busy keeping his magical barrier up as he turns to the leader of the Lylat Kingdom and says," My King, maybe it would be wise if you soon departed to the underground shelter yourself?"

Atem looks determined before he responds with," I will not flee in a time of crises! As the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom I will make sure my people are safe."

Mahado grimaces before he says," I understand your resolve. However if anything were to happen to you the Lylat Kingdom will be dealt a very damaging blow."

Atem smiles before responding with," Do not worry; I have faith in the Enji knights and the others with their hearts full of justice. Captain Auron, how are the defense procedures going?"

Auron looks at the platform in front of him before he answers with," This transport has just about reached its limit. It's time to send it down."

Atem nods before then stating," All right then let's lower it down."

Before they can all of a sudden a loud male voice bellows out with a panicky," Wait! Don't go without me!"

Kirby then turns around before saying," Huh, Dedede?"

Tails shrugs before saying," I guess he was a little late getting here, hey what the?"

Everyone sees coming their way a panicked King Dedede and his band of faithful Waddle Dee

Running towards the shuttle. The only problem though is that he is being chased by a group of Necrocalcous! Dedede sees one of the Necrocalcous try to tackle him before he anxiously says," Ah, get theses goons of me! Hey, don't touch the cape! That's it ill teach you to mess with the king!"

Seeing one of the monsters grab on to his cape the pecan kings back bone turns on and he lifts his massive hammer and smashes it hard, sending it in to the air! With that the other monsters prepare to attack but then Mahado, Shadow and Auron all appear before the group! Shadow just glares at the dark monsters before he grasps his hand tightly

Shadow: I'm beginning to get annoyed with you guys, its time I show you why I am called the ultimate life form! Chaos Spear!"

Auron then has his energy explode before he leans down and says," It is time for you all to know your place, Banishing Blade!"

Mahado then points his specter at the hostiles in his line of site before shouting out," Chaos Scepter Flare!"

With the quick combined attacks of Auron 's overdrive attack and the combined attacks of Shadow and Mahado the group of Necrocalcous soon find them self's falling to pieces!

Dedede grins at this and pumps his flabby fist in to the air before saying," Nice going there! All right enough of this I'm going to take a break. Good luck Kirby! Auron sees some Wallde Dees run through the doors before he nods and says," All right, that fills all the spots. Bring this place down to safety Tidus."

With that as King Dedede makes it through the doors close and the transport descends down to the underground area.

Mahado then nods before he looks around and says," All right, that should be just about all of them. Will you now be willing to go to your bunker my liege?"

Atem looks disgruntled before he says," Grr, I do not want to be one of those leaders that just hides and has his men do all the work."

Mahado smiles before coolly saying," Do not worry; you can still get the full situation from the command center in your royal bunker."

Atem gives a sour nod before everyone sees another missile fly past I do suppose it will not be a bad idea to have the best situation to take control of this battle, let's go."

Mahado nods before he says," Optimus Prime is on his way to escort us but he has to clear a battleship in his way first, it should not be long. Huh? Watch out!"

Atem is shocked at this change of demeanor before he says," What the?"

Mahado pushes Atem out of the way just as a massive energy blast heads his way! The purple energy blast goes on to blow up a wide chunk of the senate entrance door apart! "

Mahado grimaces at this before he says," That was close! Where did this massive power come from? It was not there a second ago!"

All of a sudden a cocky male voice shouts out," Hahahah! I think it's about time I take matters in to my own hands and blight out the light of the Lylat Kingdom myself!"

Link at once recalls who's voice this is, and grasps his blade tightly before saying," That laugh, you are hiding again Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf snorts before promptly responding with," Who is hiding?"

Sonic suddenly feels an ominous wind blow past him before he says," Whoa! Where did he get come from?"

Everyone looks in the top of one of the statues in the chamber is the king of evil! The evil king is grinning with more Necrocalcous and goblins behind him! Auron sees the murderous fire burning in the new enemies eyes before he says," I can sense a strong dark power from him, I see why he is one of the inquisitors."

Link just points the blade of evils bane at the King of evil before saying," Ganondorf! You and Xehamaru have gone too far this time!"

Ganondorf grasps his right fist tightly before he says," Ah there you are Link! How nice that you saved me the trouble of hunting you and Zelda down!"

Link looks determined as he valiantly says," This time you won't get away! Once and for all you are going to pay for all the injustice you have brought!"

Ganondorf has a aura of darkness blaze out of him before he furiously snaps out with," Not this time " hero of time". This time nothing can stop the power of Sithantos! It's about time I at last take the Tri-force from you and Zelda and reach my full power! Ah, but first things first. You're coming with me to see Xehamaru King Atem!"

Atem remains defiant before he responds with," I think not scum. I refuse to be a part of any plan that involves darkness!"

Ganondorf looks dismissive before he raises his fist in the air and has the Tri-Force of power emit out of his glove before he darkly says," Heh, it's not like you have much choice now. Pathetic, you really dare to say you are the king of a universe? Such a weak lad, your only fit to be my stool vermin! Let me show you the true law of order boy! I may still have a lot to know about the universes but I can tell you have soft eyes, eyes unworthy of anyone who can truly be a ruler!"

Mahado has his magical aura blast out of him before he defiantly strikes back with," We may not have the kind of strength that you value demon, but its a greater strength then you could ever know! Sorry, but I refuse to let you do as you wish!"

Ganondorf just chuckles before he says," Ah, I see you're all as stubborn as Link. However Xehamaru was pretty adamant about bringing Atem back alive. Luckily I have someone else to take care of that while I kill you all!"

Sonic rolls his eyes before he says," What, how many crazy guys are in this party?"

Suddenly a proud eager voice shouts out," Hahaha, the time of reckoning is at hand Sonic!"

Sonic grimaces as he turns around before saying," Oh just great, Eggman now to?"

Tails quickly turns around and feels a tremor before he says," Whoa, looks like he put some work in to his projects this time!"

At just about the worst possible time out from the sky a massive new machine drops down from the Egg carrier above, and in it is Dr Robotnik! This time the egg shaped mad scientist is in a massive machine that looks like a giant purple blue and black robotic scorpion. This monstrosity is filled with energy cannons and missile launchers all over its body, not to mention the two giant claws. To top it off the tail seems to have an even more powerful charged particle cannon! Robotnik enjoys all the sudden attention before smugly saying," Mwhahaha! You're all doomed now! This is the perfect time for you to perish at the hands of my ultimate weapon the Death Egg Stinger!"

Sonic looks more agitated then usual before saying," Even you are in on this Egg man? Isn't this a little extreme even for you?"

Robotnik just snorts before retorting with," Ha, a simple fool like you could never understand what must be done to create a true paradise! We have been going back and forth with this for a while Sonic. But no matter what has happened up to today its time you all are gone from my site!"

Sonic bails his gloved hands tightly before he says," Egg man, you're serious about this. No matter what I am going to stop you all!"

Ganondorf just sneers before in a authorize tone barking out," Enough of this! Destroy them all now; just remember to keep the King Atem alive."

Robotnik strokes his mustache before cynically saying," You don't need me to tell me how to do my job!"

Mahado sees even more enemies joining the gray before he says," This is not good, get in the transport now and the royal guards will protect you!"

Robotnik chuckles before he says," No one is going anywhere unless I say so!"

With that the doctor brings down one of his weapon's massive claws to crush the transport in one blow! Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles all go to attack the massive machine with a powerful punch from Knuckles, a spin dash from Sonic and a homing attack from Shadow. But none of them are able to penetrate the armor, even in its usual weak spot the cockpit! After Sonic bounces feebly off his foe he shakes his bruised wrist before saying," Gah, I can't seem to put a dent in this thing."

Shadow nods before adding," The armor seems to be made of a much more powerful substance than usual."

Robotnik chuckles before happily saying," Oh I see you were paying attention! You can try as you like but this time I made sure the armor for my newest creation was powered by a cursed seal of Necrocalcous! It is able to let me produce power readings far above what the Master Emerald could give!

Even if you had the powers of the chaos emeralds with you it would still prove impossible for you to beat me this time! Not only that ,but on top of everything Xehamaru was gracious enough to grant me a second cursed crystal to power the offensive capacities of this machine as well! Between that and the machinery I analyzed from other worlds, now my genius is once more unmatched by anyone in space! Fighting for Sithantos definitely has its benefits."

Sonic narrows his eyes before responding with," Are you willing to let countless lives die in exchange for it?"

Shadow then crosses his arms before saying," I thought even you had your standards doctor."

Robotnik turns red before he shouts out," Silence! Mere fools like you could never understand the mind of a genius! Enough of this, its time I am rid of you all for good!"

Knuckles suddenly hears something before he says," Look out! Ah!"

With that the doctor lets loose the firepower of his newest weapon and the three just manage to avoid becoming the newest deep fried animals on the menu as they use their speed to avoid being hit by the storm of lasers and missiles heading there way! As they continue to do all they can to not get hit Atem Link and the others watch on as they see the battle rage on. Link sees a stream of explosions break out before he tensely says," This is madness! I have to help them!"

As he dashes forward he feels a strong pressure weigh down on him before Ganondorf growls out," Don't you dare forget about me!"

Link quickly turns around and says," You, Ah!"

In an instant Ganon warps in front of Link and draws out both of his swords to slash in to Link! Link blocks with the Master Sword but the force of the impact is so great that Link can barely stand the blow as the amount of magic energy breaks the area around them apart! Link feels his bones rattling before he states," His power, it's even greater then at Death Mountain!"

Ganondorf takes pleasure in seeing the hero in green's dismay before smugly saying," How observant! As long as I have this cursed seal alongside the Tri Force of power my power will continue to grow immensely! Foolish boy, time and again you defy me but all you have been doing is prolonging your fate! No matter how you try those that worship the darkness will continue to allow me to return to torment you! After all, there is no feeling more powerful then hatred!

Xehamaru has realized this to, and that's why I side with him and Sithantos. To cover all worlds in the ultimate power of the dark side!"

Link looks outraged before he defiantly shouts back with," No, I refuse to believe that! Have you not realized that the reason you keep failing to win is that anger is not the most powerful emotion? It's the desire to protect those closest to us that gives us the greatest power!"

Ganondorf feels Link struggle harder but just pushes back harder still," Bah, delude yourself to the end brat but this will be the end of your annoyance!"

Link gives it his all to stand his ground before he says," Not today or any other day you fiend!"

Link charges up his power and dashes out of the blade lock before he then performs a sudden spin slash attack but Ganon just fly's in to the air to avoid the attack. Link sees his enemy take to the air and fires a light arrow but the evil king just knocks it back with his palm! Link is mortified to see the holy infused arrow before he stammers out," What? It had no effect at all?"

Ganondorf looks delightfully at his arm before stating," Heh, you cannot damage me with such simple tricks any more Link! Here, let me show you some real power!"

With that Ganondorf ascends higher in to the air as darkness swarms around both of his swords. A second later he is diving down with both blades aimed right at Link's heart like a falling meteor! The warrior from Hyrule is able to dodge but the force of the impact still blows him back! With his guard down for a moment the evil king wastes no time to blast his hated opponent with an energy blast in to a statue of a century old Lylat ruler! The King of evil hears Link moan and says," Heh, at long last it's time to take the Tri-force of Courage that rightly belongs to me! "

Link quickly staggers back up before he says," No! I will not allow it to end like this!"

Ganondorf points both blades at the hero of Time before vengefully saying," You pushed your luck for long enough! This is the end for you!"

With that the evil king goes to try and finish Link off but right as he is about to deliver a fatal blow Auron decides to step in and blocks Ganondorf 's blades with his own massive sword! Ganondorf unleashes a furious snarl but Auron just sees his enemy glaring at him and calmly says," That's enough."

Ganondorf has his eyes bulge before he says," Wretched Enji filth! Do not mettle in matters that do not concern you!"

Auron has his sword shimmer with blue energy before he firmly says," That's where you're wrong, I would be setting a bad example as a Enji captain if I just let you do as you please. That, and the fact that even though I just met you and you already disgust me."

Link nods and says," Thank you for the help. I did not expect him to be so much more powerful."

Auron finds himself being pushed back a inch before he says," Now is not the time to think about such things. Right now we must stop him at all cost."

Link gets back in to a fighting stance before he responds with," You're right."

Ganondorf then gives a defiant sneer before barking out," Bah, I don't care who wants to help you Link no matter what you will all die!"

Auron chuckles before drying responding with," I was dead once, I think I prefer living better."

Ganondorf sees both of the hero's attack him, and easily parries both slashes before arrogantly saying," Heh, oh well two on one won't change anything."

Before he can lash out all of a sudden a tiny but determined voice shouts out," Is that so? Then how about three on one you big bully?"

With that Kirby jumps in between Link, Auron and the evil king while still in his sword power mode. The Sithantos Inquisitor just raises an eyebrow at this and snidely says," Is this a joke?"

Link sees Kirby look determined before saying," Careful, this guy is ruthless."

Kirby remains confident before he says," Don't worry I have dealt with far bigger guys then this!"

Auron suddenly has his aura explode before saying," The more the merrier I suppose. In any case it's time for you to go, Dragon Fang!"

Ganondorf sees Auron charging at him with one of his overdrive attacks and blocks it to avoid dealing the full force of the blow.

However as he is hit back both Link and Kirby are ready for him and both slash at him from behind. Link is able to slash his opponent in the face with the blade of evils bane and Kirby scores a hit in the leg but it's not enough to put Ganon down. However it did get something else done, make their enemy even angrier! Ganondorf narrows his eyes before saying,"

Is that the best you three can do? This is going to be even easier than I thought!"

Auron chuckles before flatly saying," This fight is far from finished, but in any case you have already failed your main objective."

Ganondorf then hears a noise and grimaces before he turns around and says," What? Oh no!"

The king of evil has just realized that as he has been fighting the shuttle with King Atem has already left. It seems that Mahado was able to get the transport to leave during the chaos without Ganon or Dr Robotnik taking notice! Ganondorf gets outraged at seeing the shuttle become smaller and smaller before he snarls out,"

That blasted fool could not even pay attention even in that big machine of his!"

Link looks relived before she says," Looks like you failed Ganondorf!"

The black skinned man looks viciously at Link before saying," Ha! You really have no idea how futile your efforts are! I may not have succeeded, but I am not the only one Xehamaru ordered to go after king Atem! No matter what this planet dies today!"

Link grips his sword and shield tightly before he strikes back with," Enough! You are not as invincible as you think you have become! "

Ganondorf has his dark aura explode out of him before he says," Maybe, but I am sure it's enough to defeated a has been fairy boy, a one armed heretic swordsmen and a puff ball! En guard!"

With that the Sithantos inquisitor powers up his dark aura once more and charges at the three heroes to resume the battle. "

For more tune in to part two, which will be here, right now!

* * *

Meanwhile, in yet another part of the city near the central Square Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are trying to hurry and escort Princess Peach to an escort transport as the battle rages on above. As they see the shuttle of King Atem go buy they also see many Sithantos and Zeon fighter's go after it. They don't have too much time to dwell on this though, as the site of a crashing Lylat mobile suit, and the explosion that fallows causes Luigi to jump up before he looks around and nervously says," Man this is getting nuts bro.! I'm afraid to move without getting blast in to a deep fried plumber!"

Mario remains calm as he says," Don't be afraid Luigi. With Ben and those other Enji Knights I a know we will be able to get through this. Although, I do a wish Princess you took that last transport with the toads."

Peach shrugs before soundly responding with," Maybe, but I could not bear to see them be in danger. Besides we are almost at the next shuttle to the shelters. Are you ok Yoshi?"

Yoshi nods before responding with," Don't worry Princess, Yoshi is use to carrying people far heavier then this by now. Although, Yoshi will be munching on a whole lot of Yoshi cookies after today, it's been one for the books. "

Luigi darts his eyes around before he says," I know what you mean; all I want is for this all to end and to have a big dinner."

Yoshi shrugs before responding with," Don't be too depressed Luigi. After all it could be worse, at least Bowser is not."

Luigi freaks out and quickly clamps his dino pals mouth shut before in a panic he says," Wait! Don't say another word!"

Yoshi un-muffles his mouth before curiously responding with," Why should Yoshi not?"

Luigi sighs before he wearily says," If you say a certain guy is not here he will then show up the next second!"

Mario shrugs before responding with," Oh that's just a superstition."

Peach suddenly hears some crashing sounds before he says," Huh? Look out behind you Mario!"

Mario sees a large shadow dawn over him before he says," What the? Mamma Mia!"

Luigi cringes before he says;" Oh man hit the deck!"

Just as the four are about to make it to the last transport around they see at both sides to massive extra large Banzai Bullet bills heading there way!

Yoshi is able to hit an egg to knock the one heading his way off course and Mario is able to jump high enough to get out of the way while dragging Luigi along. Because Yoshi hit the bullet bill of course it heads in to the other one and explodes! No one is hurt but the force of the explosion knocks Peach of Yoshi! Mario readjusts his hat before tensely says," Is everyone all right?"

Yoshi shakes his head before he says," Yoshi ok, although there is a ringing in my ears now. Sorry Yoshi dropped you Princess."

Peach coughs a bit before saying," It's not your fault Yoshi and I am all right any way."

Luigi gulps before he frantically says," AH let's get going before things get any worse!"

All of a sudden a crude voice roars out with," Brhahah! To late Zero Brothers!"

Luigi does not even turn around before he just moans and says," I knew it!"

As everyone hears an all too familiar laugh all of a sudden a cage falls on Peach with the annoying think headed Piranha head Petety being the culprit! A moment later the ever-persistent Bowser appears above them in his odd mode of transport the koopa clown car. Seeing Peach captured he jumps down to confront the brothers and cause the ground to shake as he lands! Peach sees she is now once more imprisoned she just sighs and says,"Oh not again!"

Bowser just looks excited before he grunts and says," Well! Looks like you all had this big party going on with nearly everyone invited except for me!

Oh well, good thing I made friends with a group of my own so I could care less about this stupid Lylat Kingdom!"

Mario looks stressed before he grasps his fist and says," Bowser! You're in over your head this time! This Xehamaru and his Sithantos, they are far beyond any of those other guys we dealt with."

Luigi tries to muster up some courage before he adds," He is right Bowser! Even you should know that these guys are bent on messing up the universe. I bet that once they are done using you they will get rid of you to!"

Bowser just snorts before dismissively saying," Ha! You mustache brains don't know anything! Sure Xehamaru plays a little rough, but he still plays the same game like me! That Xehamaru is not like those other losers like _Smithy_, _Count Bleck_ and _Cackletta_. Unlike them Xehamaru is not out to rub me out of my turf, or stick a giant sword in my home, or take over my body, or.

Err anyway he is playing on my level and under stands that no one is more fit to rule my world then the studies big bruiser! All he asked is to fight on his side and not only is he giving me more power than I ever dreamed of, he promised me when the new era of darkness comes I will rule are planet as his governor with Peach as my wife!"

Mario looks disgusted before he says," You really think someone like a him will really give you want you want? In any case there is no way you're going to get away with this!"

Bowser growls before he says," That's what you think!"

Yoshi roll his eyes before he says," Give it a rest Bowser, everyone knows that even the princess beat you."

Bowser at once explodes with fury before he roars loudly and says," Bah, that was before I had this! "

With that Bowser jumps to the ground and quickly takes out not one but two Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystals! The King of Koopa's is delighted to see the Mario bro's shocked expressions before saying," I know that last time the one that Vile guy gave me was not good enough, but Xehamaru assured me they are even more powerful now!"

Mario widens his eyes before tensely saying," Oh no Bowser! I heard those things taint your heart with darkness!"

Bowser just chuckles before he says," Bah, like always you're a wuss! I'm not afraid of the dark side! Anything that will finally allow me to but you idiots out of my misery is worth a few side effects! No more talking! It's time to take care of you guys once and for all! Grhaa!"

With that Bowser puts both the cursed seals in to his head and they soon become absorbed in to his body! In a matter of moments his body is consumed with an aura of darkness and he begins to grow until he is twice his previous size! To top it off the symbol of Sithantos appears on his forehead and his eyes glow red! The newly powered up bad guy flexes his muscles before proudly saying," Oh yeah! That's what I am talking about! The power stars have nothing on this! All right its loser smashing time!"

Mario remains calm before he says," Bowser, I won't lose to you no matter what!"

Peach just gulps before she says," Be careful Mario!"

Bowser then glances at his minion before he says," Make sure Peach is not harmed got it flower head?"

Petty chuckles before responding with," You're the boss!"

Bowser then pounds his fists together as he says," All right who wants to get sent flying first?"

Yoshi remains determined as he looks at the newly enlarged Bowser and says,"Yoshi not afraid of you, after all that you're still just a big bully!"

With that Yoshi takes out a big egg he has stored and throws it hard at Bowser! However even though he hits his opponent in the head dead on Bowser does not even flinch! The long time enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom just grins and says," Heh, sorry but I am not in the mood for eggs. Now what I am really hankering for is some deep fried dinosaur!"

Yoshi gulps as he realizes Bowser is shaking the ground with each foot step before he steps back and says," Err, ok maybe Yoshi just a little scared now."

Bowser looks large and in charge as he roars again," Brhahah! Face it; I'm so revved up now I bet I am three times the koopa I was then when the Star Rod powered me up! Here, let's see if you guys can tell the difference!"

Mario braces himself and on instinct says," Uh oh!"

Bowser then powers up his energy and prepares his usual fire breath attack. The difference is this time he is so powered up he fires not a blast of fire, but of pure dark magic energy! The Mushroom trio barley manages to get out of the way as the blast heads in to a near buy building and not only goes through that one, but through several ones beyond it as well! Luigi sees this and groans before he says," Oh man, I knew I should have made out my will!"

Mario still looks full of resolve before he says," Don't give up! He may be powerful now but he has gotten so big that he will never hit us!"

Luigi sighs and says," I guess your right bro, hey were did he go!"

Bowser all of a sudden answers with," Ah I'm real slow all right! Suckers!"

To the horror of the trio Bowser seems to have gotten a boost of speed as well as all of a sudden he is behind them! They try to get out of the way but it's too late as Bowser swings his massive tail and sends the three heroes slamming in to the transport door! The massive spiked turtle gloats at the advantage he now has over his long time foes," Ha! It's almost too easy now! Oh well, revenge is something you have to grab at while you have the chance!"

Yoshi winces before he rubs his right leg and says," Ow! Yoshi not feels so good."

Luigi looks around before in a desperate tone says," What are we going to do he is way too strong now!"

Mario takes a few labored breaths before saying," Don't give up! Come on let's put everything we got!"

Luigi sighs before he answers with," Right, no way I am going to let Bowser get the last laugh!"

Mario suddenly grins before he turns to his brother," Let's put are power together, and show that big brusier what real strength is!"

Luigi looks confident before he answers with," Right! "

Bowser sees the two brothers running up to him in unison before he snorts and gruffly says," Ha, what lame trick are you morons going to try now huh? Whatever it is it won't work! "

Mario gives a courageous look at his old foe before he quips back with," That what you think!"

With that Mario and Luigi both take out there hammers and then jump high at Bowser's head to perform one of their best combo moves, the Cyclone Bro attack! The attack hits Bowser dead on with a blow so strong the ground shakes! Luigi feels his hammer hit home and grins before he says," What do you think of that?"

To his dismay his opponent just answers with an annoyed," That you're out of shape! Here is what true power is!"

Luigi sees Bowers snort enough steam to nearly blow him away before he tensely says," Oh man, AH!"

After laughing of their combined attack Bowser then flicks Luigi to the ground with a finger before grabbing Mario in his right hand hard! The Koopa king then begins to squeeze the plumber hard! Peach sees Mario give out a loud yelp before he says," Oh no Mario!"

Yoshi struggles to get up before he staggers around and says," Don't worry Mario Yoshi will save you! Pant, that is after Yoshi can get his feet moving again. Hey, when were there two Bowsers?"

Luigi shakes his head before he then shouts," Hang on Bro!"

Bowser just squeezes Mario tighter before he manically says," Brhahaha! At last I have you right where I want you Mario! We had our ups and downs but at last I am going to be rid of you for good!"

Peach sees Mario turning blue before she looks mortified and says," No, please stop this Bowser! Think of all the times Mario saved your life!"

Bowser glance at Peach for a second before he strongly says," Sorry my wife to be but it has to be done. Can't have Xehamaru and those others think I am soft if I want to move up in Sithantos."

Mario struggles to break free as he slowly gasps," You will never win Bowser!"

Bowser looks angry now as he roars out," Keep telling yourself that right as you become my wall decorations. It's been real plumber but time for your ultimate game over! So, Good, GAH!"

Luigi sees Bowser's eyes suddenly go wild before he says," What the?"

To the shock of everyone out of no were Bowser is hit with a blow so strong that not only is he forced to release Mario before he can finish him off, but he is hit so hard he is sent through the street and falls to the level below! Everyone is not sure what is going on but as Luigi sees Mario fall to the ground he wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Wow that was close, how you get out of that Bro?"

Mario coughs a bit before saying," I don't know what you are talking about I thought you or Yoshi did something."

Yoshi waddles over with a confused look before he shrugs," Don't look at Yoshi, was it the princess?"

Peach is still in the cage and sighs before answering with," Sorry but I am as clueless as you all are."

Bowser lifts himself up and looks furious ," GRHAA! All right who is dumb enough to try and blindside me in my moment of ultimate victory?"

To everyone's shock the answer to that is quickly given as a cocky male voice loudly shouts out," Hahaha! That would be me ugly!"

Mario just looks around in confusion before he says," What the, who is that?"

At last everyone gets there answer when Brad Fowltror lands on the group in front of the Mario bros. so hard that he crushes the hover bus that broke his fall!

It seems Brad hit Bowser with a very fast punch and as Bowser gets back up and sees who messed up his moment of triumph he his furious! Bowesr sees Brad's smug grin and snarls before he says,"What do we have here? Whoever you are you're asking for a fatal dose of a beat down!"

Brad spits on the ground before cockily saying," Tsc, I was just making my way through the area clearing house of all the lame monsters when I saw this really ugly one just begging to be smashed!"

Mario wipes some dust off his shoulder before he says," Err, thanks whoever you are for that."

Bowser has veins form on his forehead before he says," What? You're just some human punk! Do you have any idea who you are messing with?"

Brad then flexes his muscles before he says," Tsc, it's you who don't realize how screwed over you are! You're looking at Brad Fowltror, the Unstoppable Juggernaught and most powerful Enji Knight in all space! Better get ready to leave because it's a one way trip out of here!"

Bowser has had at this point before he unleashes a roar loud enough to shatter the glass around him before he walks forward and says," You stupid human, I am the great king Bowser! No one says they are a tougher dude with a bigger ego then ME!"

Brad just chuckles and says," Whatever just shut up and fight me, I'm looking for that Xehamaru guy so I can show how great I am and don't have time to waste on small fry got it?"

Bowser turns beet red and screams out," SMALL FRY? Oh that's it you're so dead!"

With that a livid Bowser fires another round of energy blasts from his mouth that all hit Brad dead on! The blasts cause an explosion that shatters the lights around the area, however when the smoke clears Brad walks out of it without a scratch! Bowser sees Brad is just strutting out of the area before he says," What? How did you do that? Did Mario throw you one of those cheap invincibly stars or something?"

Brad just leans back before brashly saying," Piff, is that all you have? You're even more pathetic then I first thought!""

Bowser looks at his claws and grasps them tightly before he says," This should not be happing! I am way to powerful now that I have the cursed seal power to be defeated! Much less to some punk!"

Brad snickers before he haughtily states," Hey you're the punk you over sized horror outfit! Unlike you I don't even need the darkness to give me strength! I'm all ready invincible!"

Bowser smashes the ground before passionately saying," Shut up! Ills teach you to disrespect me you PUNK!"

With that Bowser gives of a large roar before jumping in to the air to try his ground pound attack. However even though Bowser is five times the size Brad is at the moment the black-eyed man just catch's his opponent with one hand with ease! Brad then flicks his finger and sends Bowser right in to poor Petey, crushing him and releasing Peach in the process! Bowser gets up and is enraged that Brad was able to bruise him! Brad just makes a lewd gesture before he says,"

Ha, is that all you got? You do know that I am only using twenty five percent of my true power right? You're not worth wasting any more energy on!"

Bowser roars in outrage before he says,"No! I can't have come this far and lose to the likes of you!"

Brad starts to narrow his eyes before he says," Man, you're starting to remind me of that Star loser! Time for you to shut up already! Good night!"

Bowser sees Brad's muscles flexing before he says,"NO!"

With that Brad shows just now powerful he is by throwing Bowser in to the air before unleashing a brutal combo of punches and kicks at such speed that it looks like a blur to the Mario Bros.! Brad ends his assault with a wound up gut punch that is so strong that Bowser is sent clear out of the area of the city! Brad sees Bowser become a dot in the sky before he gives a wild yell and gleefully says," And it's a home-run with the loser clear out of the park!"

Luigi has his jaw drop before he says," No way, Bowser has been beat before. But, that kid make him look even more of a joke even after he powered up so much for nothing!"

Mario shrugs before he says," Well, there is always some on stronger then you. Poor Bowser just found that out the hard way!"

Brad then groans before he looks around and barks out," Hey! Is everyone all right?"

Peach clears her throat and sees the flattened Petey before she nervously says," Yes, thank you for your help."

Brad gives a wide grin before proudly saying," Heh, just doing my job cleaning the city of weak ugly garbage. Now then, you guys get out of here. Your just more targets for all the guys out here so get out of the way!"

Mario raises a eyebrow before he says," Excuse a me Mister Brad. I see you are strong but there are a lot of enemies out there still and you will need help."

Brad grunts before he turns around and says," Bah, I don't need back up, just slows me down. In the very least you will just be something in my way."

Yoshi looks determined before saying," Hey Yoshi and the others are not going to run from danger!"

Brad shrugs before he says," Find be that way but don't blame me if you get blown away from my power by accident! Later dudes I'm off to see who else wants a thrashing!"

With that Brad jumps high in the air in to another city block to continue his fighting frenzy. Mario sees Brad go off before he says," I must a admit I did not see things turning out like this."

Luigi wipes some sweat off his hair with his own hat before he says," I'll say! Hey Bro, isn't that guy the one Ben was complaining about before?"

Yoshi shivers for a bit before he says," Even though he helped us out Yoshi thinks that Brad guy is a little scary."

Peach walks forward before he says," Now then, sure he may be a little rough but he did save us from Bowser so I am sure he is a nice person. Come on now, the transport is still in front of us so let us proceed to the bunkers before Toadsworth has another panic attack."

Mario sees the battle raging on before he grasps his fist tightly before he turns to his brother and says," Luigi, you go on with the princess, I want to make sure that King Atem is ok."

Peach looks unsettled before she says," Oh that's right, that dreadful Xehamaru did talk about making him apart of his ultimate destiny."

Luigi looks panicky before he says," But Bro. There are crazy monsters and soldiers everywhere!"

Mario looks confident before he crosses his arms and says," Don't worry we are good at staying out of harm's way right Yoshi?"

Yoshi giggles before saying," Right! And with all of those Enji Knights around I am sure things will turn out ok!"

Peach sighs before saying she puts her hands together and says," Well, we all have come this far just be careful as always Mario."

Mario gives a thumbs up before saying," But of course!"

Luigi chuckles before saying," Good luck Bro!"

Mario and Luigi shake hands before the red wearing plumber says," Come on Yoshi lets go back to the senate hall chamber, I am seeing a lot of fireworks over there. Maybe we can see if we can find Ben, Cloud or the others!"

Yoshi hunches over before he says," Ok! Hold on tight cause Yoshi is going to go at top speed!"

* * *

With that Peach and the man in green see the dynamic duo head back to help the others. As that happens let's see how King Atem was able to do after escaping from the clutches of Ganondorf and the robot-loving doctor.

Although thanks to Link, Sonic, Kirby and the others they were able to get in to the special class royal transport without being caught its not long until more Zeon and Sithantos forces are going after them! Good thing for King Atem his six elite royal special class Digimon guard's were able to rendezvous with the shuttle and help fight of the attacks.

Still, the forces under Xehamaru's command are determined to capture the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom for their master.

At the moment Atem is going over with Wolfmon and Mahado on just how much longer until they are in the special royal bunker. Atem feels the shuttle shake before he says," How much farther until we reach our destination?"

Wolfmon checks the radar systems before he says," It should only be a matter of minutes my king, as long as are forces are able to keep the enemy armadas back. "

Atem bails his hands in to tight fists before he says," Grr, I still hate this idea of hiding. I should not be abounding my people in their time of need."

Mahado puts his hand on his leaders right shoulder before firmly saying," Do not worry, you are not forsaking them. All you are doing is going to the best possible place to take command of the battle."

Atem takes a deep breath before he answers with," I suppose so. I must admit Xehamaru is far more insane then I thought to begin with if he is committing such a horrific attack. At least thanks to the Enji and those other brave heroes we were able to get free of those first aggressors. Is there any things on are trail?"

Wolfmon nods before he says," Are sensors do not pick any targets in are path after we got rid of the first group of pressures. However I can bet Xehamaru will not give up so easily. Still, this specially made transport is top of the line and has invisibility plated so they won't be able to find us so easily."

Atem nods before he says," That is good because, AHH!"

At that moment a blast from outside hits the shuttle hard! Wolfmon and the others instantly get alarmed before he says," Then again, they might have some good technology themselves."

Agnimon then chips in from the other room's intercom with," Hey Wolfmon! Be on guard because some wacko just jumped on the transport!"

Wolfmon looks at the others before he says," Can you identify him? Is it Xehamaru?"

Agnimon quickly responds with," No, it's not Xehamaru. I am not sure who he is but he has a bunch of buddies with him! Hey back off this is for elite personnel only! I warned you! Pyro Punch! Huh? Gah!"

Wolfmon sees his comrade suddenly yell out in pain before he says," Are you all right Agnimon? Respond! Oh no, get back!"

All of a sudden it becomes quite clear what happened to the long yellow haired fiery Digimon when the roof above them gets broken with the object responsible for it is Agnimon! The one responsible for this makes his entrance by jumping down to the ground in front of King Atem and he is quite the unwelcome site. It is Commander Craft! Atem sees the former Enji Masters stoic face before he says," Craft!"

Craft narrows his eyes before coldly saying," King Atem, you're coming with me."

Mahado grasps his staff tensely before he says," His majesty is not going anywhere with you traitor!"

Craft points a gun at the Lylat King and says," That was not a request! At long last the time for the glory of Zeon is at hand! In order for us to have are independence I will take you to Xehamaru and no one is going to get in my way!"

Atem looks disgusted at the Zeon soldier before he solemnly says," Craft, I see you are as misguided as ever. You really think killing me will bring freedom for people under the nation you serve?"

Craft looks even hasher before he says," Don't try and persuade me, I have come too far to be derailed now! You had your chance to prove yourself, but its clear that no one can bring the ideal socity you and the Enji so desperately seek! I am done with dreams, I just fallow my duty to bring justice to my people. And that means you WILL be captured!"

Wolfmon at once takes out his energy sabers before he says," Don't think you're going to succeed Craft. Even if you are a former Enji Master with cyber enchantments you can take out all of us alone because the royal guard Digimon are not just given are jobs to put on a show!"

Craft looks amused before he says," Heh, I am well aware of your talents. That is why I brought along not only the rest of Dead Cell but also a few of Tarkin's new toys to test out! Begin the second phase of the operation!"

With that Craft raises his sword up in the air and all of a sudden five new types of droid's land on the ground around him in a circle! Theses gray and green robots have the same mono eye that all Zeon robots seem to have but the difference is that they have capes around them for some reason.

They seem to be armed with chest cannons and dual sided energy lances. They are the special IG88 Manga-Guard _Gelgoog _type battle droid! Wolfmon sees theses robots have their lances crackle with energy before he says," It's going to take more than a new type of tin can to let you get what you want!"

Agnimon quickly gets back on his feet before he says," That's right I have busted so many of these lame Zeon robots that a new paint job and an extra weapon or two is not going to be much help!"

Craft looks coldly at the digimon before he says," Tsc, theses are more than just another new droid. I have downloaded all of my combat data in to their programming, along with the rest of Dead Cell. The Gelgoog types are skilled enough to defeat Enji Knights!"

Agnimon chuckles before he says," Oh you jerk's always say that with something new! We have someplace to be so pardon me but I'm going to end this fast!"

With that Agnimon powers up and transforms from his human form in to his beast form. He now looks like a more like a reptile with wings and has cannons on his arms. He now has taken the form of Vritramon! The new form of the royal guard digimon roars before strongly saying,"

Stand back your majesty it's going to get hot in here! Wild Fire Tsunami!"

Craft sees the fire raging for him and calmly says," Bah that's all? "

With that one of the Gelgoog jump in front of the coming tornado of fire and begins to spin his weapon at a fast pace. So fast that it is able to redirect the firestorm in two out of the shuttle! The Beast sprit digimon blinks in shock before saying," What the?"

Wolfmon braces himself as he says," This is not going to be easy, and we can't afford to take chances! I'll have to use all my power to stop you! Wolfmon fusion sprit Digivole to, Beowolfmon!"

Craft sees the canine like Digimon power up and is not phased before he responds with," It does not matter what form you pitiful Digimon take you cannot stop the will of Zeon! No more time to waste, kill all but the king!"

Beowolfmon has his newly transformed blade shimmer with light before he fiercely says," It's not going to be that easy!"

With that the light warrior Digimon takes out his blade and charges at Craft but one of the Gelgoog get in his way and try to slash him in half! He blocks with his sword and tries to counter attack but the droid spins around to slash repeatedly at the Digimon and slashes at the Digimon at the chest! Beowolfmon keeps his ground and nearly gets torched by a stray plasma shot before growling out," Bah, they are tough!"

We are almost at the shelter, if you guys can only hold them off for a few more minutes."

Craft then powers up before fiercely saying," Forget it! There is no way I will fail my mission! Just except that your kingdom has fallen!"

Atem sees how hostile Craft's face is before he adamantly says," Never!"

Vritramon then has his arm cannons form before he says," The only thing that is going to fall is you! Pyro Barrage!"

At the same time Beowolfmon raises his sword above him and shouts," Frozen Hunter!"

Together the two Digimon fire of a powerful combo attack right at their opponents. It's not enough to destroy the group but it does blast the battle droid force back and also make Craft mad! The Big Boss of the Dead Cell commandos then points his sword at his targets and says,"

You will not stop me!"

Vritramon narrows his eyes and says," Oh yes we can! Vritramon fusion Digivolve to, Aldamon!"

Craft sees the new form of his enemy and grimaces before he says," Again with the transformations? Can't you make up your minds?"

Aldamon extends his new wings before he says," Whatever is best suited for the job! After this you will have to be rebuilt from the ground up when we are down with you!"

Craft flicks his over coat off him before he defiantly says," Is that so? With that both Digimon charge at him and try to strike him but he takes out two swords to block there attacks! Aldamon sees that Craft is holding both of his opponents back with ease before he says," You're strong all right, but you're a little outnumbered!"

Craft looks driven before he shouts out," Fools, you cannot defeat my resolve! Be gone!"

Mahado clears his throat before stating," Both of you don't forget he has four arms!"

Aldamon widens his eyes at this before he says," Wait he has what?"

Craft chuckles before he wryly responds with," Heh, here let me give you a free sample!"

With that Craft's two extra robotic arms come out of his back with its magic blades all ready drawn!

Aldamon sees the swords glowing before he says," Ah nuts!"

Craft then goes on to say," You are strong, but you will never defeat me! Cyclone Blade!"

Using his four arms together Craft delivers a powerful slash that doubles as a magic wind attack to blow the two Digimon through the shuttle door! Not only that but his attack damages the shuttle in the process! As Craft sees the entire shutter he looks harshly at his target and says," I will not be beat in combat by such deluded fools!"

Mahado sees that the shuttle is starting to veer off course before he he says," No! That last attack damaged the flight course! We are so close that I can see the entrance from here! That's it, my king I am going to use a short-range warp spell to take us to the front gate! We can't warp directly to the bunker because of the defense systems but it should be close enough. In any case there is still a little surprise for theses villains if they persist."

Atem pauses before he closes his eyes and says," I understand, do it."

Craft looks alarmed before he says," Don't think you can escape fate!"

Mahado is surrounded with a purple aura before he says," A fate of darkness is not worth following!"

Craft sneers at this before coldly saying," Weather or not its light or dark my heart will not fail the duty it has pledged to serve!"

With that Craft turns his two extra arms in to cannons and fires a proton blast at the King! However Mahado summons a magical cylinder to absorb the blast and then a second one appears right in front of Craft to hit him with his own power!

Craft deflects it with his sabers but it is directed in to two of his droids, blasting them to spare parts! Mahado then points his wand downward before he grins and slyly says,"You will not prevail Craft, good day."

Craft sees the Dark Magician of Chaos have a magical glyph form around him and Atem before he says,"NO!"

Aldamon suddenly flies in and says," To late, Atomic Inferno!"

Atem just nods to his body guards and says," Good luck everyone and thank you."

With that as Aldamon gives cover fire Mahado casts a spell to transport himself and Atem right in front of the royal shelter, Waiting there for them is his other loyal assistant Shimon.

Now on solid ground Atem can see that his transport going down in the distance and sees that all this time the other four of his royal guard Digimon have been battling with Craft's Dead Cell commandos all this time.

So far the thunder welding sprit Digimon bug humanoid Blitzmon has been facing off against the flying ace Harpuia and has just dodged an energy wave attack and countered with his thunder fist attack.

The sprit Digimon of wind Zerphrymon has just fired her Hurricane Gale attack at the trigger happy Fernir but he just blocks it before blasting a barrage of energy blasts at her.

The Axe welding ice beast sprit Digimon Blizzarmon is trying to pin down the sly Leviathan with his Avalanche Axe attack to no avails.

Finally the Sprit Digimon of shadow Lowemon is at the moment avoiding the many sharp object being thrown at him by Phantom.

He tries blasting his foe with his Shadow Meteor energy attack but he just hits a shadow clone. Phantom is the first to see the sudden appearance of the King. Phantom quickly dashes backward before he says," What the? How did the commander fail to let the king escape his grasp?"

Fefnir then grasps his free hand tightly before he says," Ah there is no way the Big Boss lost to thesis wimps!"

Harpuia looks determined as he flies in to the air before he says," In any case I'll just take him now!"

Blitzmon looks annoyed at this before he shouts," Hey your fight is with me!"

Blitzmon slide evolution to, Bolgmon!"

Harpuia sees his enemy transform in to his beast form, a tank like humanoid being, and only grumbles before he says," Fighting you fools is only secondary to capturing the King so get out of my way! "

With that all four members of Dead Cell blast at the Digimon in their way at charge at the king, however they fail to realize that's what he wants them to do! As the Zeon agents head for them Mahado glances at the other adviser of the King before he says, "Is everything ready Shimon?"

The older man nods and responds with," Yes, I received your message and as soon as I got here I began powering up the spell. Should I precede my King?"

Atem grasps his Millennium Puzzle around his neck tightly before he says," I am saddened it has come to this but we have no choice so do it. "

Shimon then begins to emit divine energy before he gravely says," All right then. Guarding sprit of the one chosen by the celestial begins to guide the cosmos your time has come! I summon **_Exodia the Forbidden_** one!"

Harpuia hears the old man say that and pauses before he reacts with," What?"

With that the Zeon elite solders stop as they see five red sports with stone tablets appear at the same time around them. Each of these tablets has a different body part of a powerful looking creature. Shimon then fires a beam from his staff and five beams of light come out from the tablets and come together. When the light fades a massive summon sprit in golden armor and chains is staring down the Dead Cell members!

Phantom sees Exodia glare at him before he winces and says," They were leading us here on purpose to unleash that thing on us!"

Atem looks confident before he says," Even though I still have yet to master the power to summon the three supreme Lylat summon gods, **_Obelisk the Tormentor. Sky dragon Zodiark, and the Divine Ultimate dragon Bahamut Ultima_**. But even so Exodia is nothing to take lightly!"

Mahado sees divine energy begin to radiant around the newly summoned creature before he looks at the raging battle zone of a sky and says," At the very least he will be able to take care of our attackers until the doors open up."

Harpuina keeps his distance from Exodia before he gets on edge," So that is the summon sprit that the previous king used to defeat an entire army?"

Fefnir just loads his cannon and says," Bah, it's not so tough if it's held by a bunch of chains!"

Shimon looks determined and raises his staff before he says," Exodia, your seal is broken. Now take care of those that attack your master!"

Phantom sees Exodia march forward before he gets in to a fighting stance and says," Attack it now!"

With that the four go to fire at the summon sprit but there various attacks are futile as they just bounce of Exodia! The protector sprit then brakes through his chains and the amount of magic energy he unleashes in the process is enough to blow Dead Cell back a few feet!

At the same time the kings transport ship has just blown up and both Craft and the two other guard Digimon have landed on the ground with Craft's group of Manga-Guard robots not far behind. Craft sees Exodia and gets annoyed before he just responds with," Bah, from one pest to another!"

Leviathan flicks back her hair before she says," Careful commander that thing is tough!"

Craft nods before swiftly answering with," I know all about Exodia from when I was an Enji Master. However this thing was only used once by the previous Lylat king and is more like an oversized holiday ornament then any true threat. I will take care of this swiftly and finish what I came here to do!"

Mahado looks at Craft with confident eyes before he says," You should not underestimate the power of those chosen to protect the King!"

Atem then grasps his fist tightly before he says," Exodia, obliterate!"

With that Craft transforms his arms in to cannons again and fires at Exodia as his droid soldiers do the same. However Exodia then powers up and fires a massive yellow energy blast that has no problem going through the other attacks!

The powerful flare attack shatters the Gelgoog robots in a flash! Craft can just barley dash out of the way of the blast, and even so his two extra arms are vaporized in a instant! The leader of Dead Cell may have avoided death but he falls to the ground wounded. Phantom sees his commander look pained before he quickly shouts out," Commander!"

Craft realizes his leg is broken from the impact before he swears and says," Damn, I should not have taken him so lightly!"

Mahado sighs before saying," Exodia is always at full power Craft, a lesson you learned to late."

Shimon then hears a conformation sound before he chuckles and says," Ah, good the millennium doors are done with safety procedures! Quickly, go inside my king before Xehamaru sends more minions to attack."

Atem at once turns around and complies with," Very well, AH!"

Mahado suddenly sees the entire area get darker before he feels a feeling of malice and says," What the, where did this power come from?"

Atem then looks in front of him before he says," No, it can't be! "

As the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom looks horrified a new sinister voice chuckles before coyly saying," Heh heh, ah but it is "My king"!

Right as King Atem is going to walk in all of a sudden he is unable to move as he feels a massive amount of dark energy pressing him down! Then to the horror of everyone they see who is waiting for them, none other than Xehamaru! The leader of Sithantos gives a mocking bow before he says,"

Your majesty, it took you long enough to arrive. I do think you should work on getting to places on time."

Atem blinks and remains prettified in shock for a few moments before he says," Is this a trick?"

Mahado looks like he is going to vomit before he says," This is impossible! The only ones theses doors will open for is the Lylat King! Scum like you should never be allowed to breach thesis walls! Wait, no, what happened to Shadi?"

Xehamaru looks amused before he responds by licking some blood off his fingers and taking out a golden key like object, which happens to be one of the Millennium Items, the Millennium Key! The manic man looks delighted at everyone's despair before he says " Lets just say I had the right, Key. All you need to know is that this falls in to the outlook of, say, that your closest allies might not be so close! Now then, it's been fun but enough is enough. The reason I hid in here is because I knew I could only count on myself to get what I want! Now are you ready for a grand journey to the new era of darkness King Atem?"

Aldamon looks outraged before he says," The king is not going any ware with a dark side loving freak like you!"

Xehamaru looks bored before he flicks his cape back and says," Worthless maggots, if you have any desire to live be gone!"

With that Mahado fires a Flare attack at the dark lord of Sithantos but Xehamaru just yawns and flash steps to where the royal guard Digimon are to shock them before taking to the air! "

Craft looks bitter before he says," Xehamaru, you never counted on use from the start?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he playfully says," Oh hello Craft, yes that's basically correct. After all look at the state you are in from one attack from such a feeble thing as Exodia!"

Aldamon then has his power explode before he says,"Don't act so smug, you're about to look even worse! Sonic Wind Destroyer!"

Beowolfmon at the same time shouts out," Frozen Hunter!"

While Bolgmon attacks with," Electron Cannon!

Zerphyrmon then also says," Hurricane Gale!"

While Blizzarmon roars out," Avalanche Action Ax!"

As Lowemon rounds it up with," Shadow Meteor!"

Xehamaru sees the Royal guard Digimon surround him and prepare to attack before he chuckles and darkly says," Ah, the six counter parts to what I used as a base for my experimental Digimon. Sorry but I have no time to play right now!"

Xehamaru sees the six attacks heading for him but just cackles as he uses his power to direct the attacks with his hands in to the air! Aldamon sees all the frozen attacks and steps back before he says,":No way!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes and looks murderous before he says," A shadow clone I used as a decoy might not be able to handle attacks from you foolish Digimon but I assure you that I am the real deal, and that such pitiful powers are nothing to me! Here, let's see if you can tell the difference! Chaos Almagest!"

Xehamaru then powers up so great that the statues around the royal shelter are lifted in to the air! The dark lord then unleashes a powerful dark energy blast that hits the Digimon guards hard as they are sent flying in to the chamber walls so hard they leave impact! Xehamaru sees his opponents fall in to the ground and moan before he sneers," Good riddance. Now then where was I ? Oh wait there is still you."

Xehamaru sees Exodia trying to punch him but he vanishes and reappears behind the summon sprit! Despite all the power Exodia has the fallen Enji just looks amused before he playfully says, Tsc, what do you think your trying to pull? Your power may be great, but it's no match for the fury of the dark side!"

Shimon is annoyed at his enemy's casual demeanor before he says," We will see about that! Exodia, burn that wicked man of darkness by your fire! Destroy him with Exodia flare!"

Atem sees his defender starting to power up before he sighs and says,"Will Exodia be enough to stop him?"

Mahado looks on edge as he answers with," I suppose now is the moment of truth!"

With that Exodia fires of another powerful attack and although at first Xehamaru does not think much of it as he tries to deflect the blast he can't stop it and the blast push's him back!

For a moment it looks like Exodia might be able to defeat him but the Xehamaru gets mad and powers up even more before hitting the blast back with one hand in to the sky where it hits a battleship and destroys it! Well, at least that ship was a Zeon warship. Xehamaru feels his burnt hand and licks his tong before he says," Not bad that stung a little. Still, you cannot defeat me if that's all the power you hold! Time to say good night Exodia!"

With that the leader of Sithantos takes out his dual-edged blade and in a flash cuts of its massive right arm! However he is shocked to see it grow a new one out of sand! This causes the pale faced man to look intrigued before he responds with," What do we have here, some kind of regeneration ability like mine?"

Shimon grasps his cross like Millennium item tightly before he responds with," Exodia is not just powerful, but as long as there is light he is immortal!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes before wryly saying," Bah, immortal you say? My power comes from the unending power of darkness but anything powered by you inferior begins has its limits.

Still I rather not waste too much energy seeing how much it can stand with Grand Master Myers and the others to still take care of. Heh, this is why it always pays to have a plan B! So then Exodia, it's time to submit!"

Shimon sees darkness surge around his enemy before he says," What is he doing?"

Atem feels the dark energy pressing down on him before he says," Oh no!"

With that Xehamaru takes out a spar Curse Seal Crystal and in a flash fly's above the head of Exodia and smashes the dark object in to it! In only a few seconds the summon sprit writhes in pain before the crystal turns his armor pure black! It's not long before his eyes flash red and the sign of the Necrocalcous appear on his forehead! Mahado sees the guarding sprit writhe and moan in pain before he turns pale and says," No, is he really trying to take control of Exodia?"

Shimon feels a surge of pain before he coughs and says," He is no longer responding to my commands! Blast him!"

Xehamaru then ascends to the air and laughs maliciously before he says," Ah yes, rise to your new master Exodia Necros! Now for your first task take care of the two that stand beside the king, just make sure not to harm are royal fool!"

Mahado at once powers up before he walks forward and says," Stand back! "

With that Mahado fires of all the power he has at Exodia Necros but the power difference is made all too clear as the giant black being just catches the energy blast in his hand and snuffs it out with ease! The new pawn of Xehamaru then swiftly grabs Shimon in his left hand and Mahado in the other! Atem is mortified to see his friends moan in pain before he says,"

No, Shimon! Mahado!"

Mahado quickly realizes he can't do anything to resist and says," Sorry my king, I tried, but I have failed. AH!"

Xehamaru sees Mahado cough up blood before he chuckles and says," Hahahah! Well now, are you ready to stop this futile struggle! Let's go down to business. I will make a deal with you Atem.

Come with me now with no more resisting and I give you my word that your two faithful subjects here will at least not be killed today. If you are a good a ruler as you always talk about then you really have only one option now don't you?"

Atem looks outraged before he says," Xehamaru, you have no heart! How can you justify all of the deaths you have caused for your ideals?"

Xehamaru looks amused before he says," It's quite easy, after all it's not like the people here are worth saving."

Atem narrows his eyes before he furiously shouts out," Your wrong! Grr, but to spar my friends I will do as you say!"

Mahado looks worried at this before he says," No don't King Atem!"

Atem then dramatically jabs his finger at Xehamaru before he says," However know this! No matter what you will be brought to justice!"

Xehamaru looks bored before he says," Oh please, it is impossible to defeat me for I am powered by the true emotions of the hearts of mortals! Try as you all might you cannot escape your sinful nature and that is why your worthless kingdom is about to crumble! Your futile efforts to lead the masses are truly noble, and yet truly pathetic! Deny it all you want but the only thing that you mortals will ever truly agree on is your erg to dominate one another! "

Atem remains determined before he says," You're wrong again! It's true we mortals hold darkness in our hearts but there is also a light that helps it at bay. Despite what your kind thinks we will never willfully let the darkness rule over all!"

Xehamaru looks disgusted before he hisses out," Ha, so naïve to the end. Think what you want but in the end nothing will stop my plans, darkness concurs all! "

As Xehamaru gloats ironically enough a mile away is squad seven!

* * *

This whole time they have been busy fighting of the never ending forces of darkness terrorizing the city and have slowly managed to with the others take down the invaders in their path and do the best they can to save whoever they can, though there has been a few unavoidable deaths so far.

Originally trying to meet up with Terra's group, it was Ben who saw the flash of light from the royal bunker. Cloud thought it would be a good idea to check and that's where we are now. Ben is looking around the area and as he sees many crashed shuttles and mobile suits he gets uneasy before he says,"

Are you sure this is something involving the king Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud nods before answering with," Yes, I remember Master Myers telling me that light we saw was the special summon sprit of the King, Exodia. That can only mean he is under attack and we must hurry to make sure he is all right. "

Doug then cracks his neck before angrily saying," Man, Xehamaru is crazy to think we are going to just let him waltz out of here with King Atem! "

James looks disheveled before he then says," You know we might have been there already if we did not have to stop back there. "

Doug chuckles before he gives a lopsided grin and says," What, you are saying we should not have saved those people from the flaming debris?"

James looks embarrassed before he says," Err, of course not but what I meant was it would not take as long if you just."

Cloud suddenly feels something before he curtly says," Enough guys now is not the time! I am beginning to sense a bunch of large dark power levels. Get ready!"

Ben then looks determined before he says,' Hold on King Atem, we won't let Xehamaru win! Huh?"

Wyrmmon sees Ben stop suddenly before he says," What is it boss?"

Ben looks at the area carefully before he says," Did you guys just see a bunch of dark lights to the upper left?"

Doug grumbles before saying," Which one? There are ships blasting all over the place!"

Ben sighs before he responds with," Ah your right is most likely just a stray plasma blast. Come on let's go! "

James nods before he says," Yes, no matter what we have to put a stop to this, huh"

The red haired member of Squad 7 pauses as he realizes some of the corpses laid out around the street look familiar to him. James then walks up and realizes that they are the bodies of Marco and Sabertooth, some of Magneto's acolytes! James then realizes that several metal spikes are laid out around the area before he thinks," No, Mutants from the Brotherhood? And, that looks like my uncles kind of magic! Magneto, I thought you came to an understanding, did you really refuse to understand what we are trying to do, did you really let your hate seal your heart? I,

" Suddenly Doug taps James on the shoulder and eagerly says," Yo James you hit or something? Come on now is no time to get caught up, we have work to do man!"

James sees how Ben Cloud and Wyrmmon are all ready moving at full speed before he grasps his bow tightly and says," You got that right Doug. No matter how many enemies are in front of us, this madness cannot continues!"

With that the Enji group dash off and meanwhile,"

Little does Ben know that as he and the others hurry of to the royal shelter they were indeed more than just another energy blast! Just when things cannot seem to get worse out of the portals of darkness step out the four dark Enji, Xibar, Xalden, Lexaeus, and Ravxen!

The four see the massive battle that has all ready began as they hover above the capital Lylat Bank. Xigbar sees a Lylat ship explode before he chuckles and leans forward before casually saying," Heh, looks like that jerk Xehamaru all ready started the party without us!"

Xalden sees the various warships blasting at each other before he looks intrigued and says," My, he has gotten a large amount of ships to serve him."

Ravxen just crosses his arms and says," Heh, how sad. He has all this firepower and still cannot destroy one measly planet with it?"

Lexaeus shrugs before he responds with," Well, most of the Enji Knights are stationed here."

Ravxen then has his eyes glow red before he eagerly says," Bah he is dragging on this pitiful show as it is, Il show you how it's done! Let the demise of Corneria begin!"

Talk about a bad situation! It's bad enough Xehamaru has King Atem in his grasp while his inquisitors are causing chaos, but now Ravxen and co are about to make it even worse. Can anything stop Xehamaru now?

To find out tune in next time to Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Err, and hopefully by then the little problems with the site for me will fine its own resolution.

In are next issue Ben and pals try to stop Xehamaru from leaving with King Atem in his special custom stealth Nova Crusher the "Invisible Hand!"

But they are too late and are stuck dealing with the corrupt form of Exodia! Grand Master Myers and the other masters try to stop Xehamaru but they have to take a detour to stop Ravxen from blasting the city of Neo Arcadia to dust! Meanwhile there is still all the other fights that have to be resolved.

If you want to see if Ben and the others can avoid an unhappy ending of sorts do not miss Chapter **_53: Desperate Pursuit! Race To The Invisible Hand!_**


	53. Chapter 53: Desperate Chase On Xehamaru!

Ah, thanks to spring break I was able to get an extra chapter in, and I am glad it's one whole this time! Ah, how ironic this marks a year from when I posted my first chapter and here I am at just about the half way point of my story. Heh, at least I covered more ground then Narato or Bleach. Thanks to all you have reviewed my story so far and hope you enjoy the rest

Tales of Cosmic wars

_**Chapter 53: Desperate Pursuit! Racing To The Invisible Hand!**_

Last time in Tales Of the Cosmic Wars Ben and the other Enji Knights were struggling to deal with Xehamaru's most devious plan yet! The entire capital city of Neo Arcadia has become a battle ground has the combined forces of Sithantos and Zeon try to capture the group of leaders and control the planet. The Enji use all their power to defend the citizens and they get help from such heroes as Mario, Sonic, Link, Samus, X and the others.

It seems that nearly every villain around was in on Xehamaru's plan as Dr Robotnik and Ganondorf tried to capture King Atem for Xehamaru. Sonic, Link, Kirby, Enji Captain Auron and the others were able to hold off the forces of darkness long enough for King Atem to escape in his second shuttle.

Meanwhile Bowser was trying to finally have his revenge on the Mario bros. With a powerful Cursed seal crystal to give him even more power for once it looked like he was going to make that a reality! However just when it looked like lights out for Mario he was saved by of all people Brad Fowltror!

Brad seemed to love the chance to show his power to everyone and was plowing through any solder or monster that got in his way when he saw Bowser! Although the king koopa was determined to win he was not match for the so-called "Unstoppable Juggernaught", even though Brad was only using twenty five percent of his full power!

After hitting a humiliated Bowser "out of the park" He went on to fine more things to smash giving Mario and pals the desire to get stronger. After these they saw King Atem's transport under attack from Commander Craft and his Dead Cell unit! The king's royal Digimon guards fought well but Craft was determined to complete his mission. However King Atem was not one to just roll over and fought back by summoning the guarding summon sprit of the capital city, the unstoppable Exodia the forbidden one!

The power of Exodia crushed Craft and his task force and for a moment it looked like Atem would be able to get away to safety. But like something in a horror film as the Millennium door opened waiting for him was Xehamaru himself! It seems that the dark lord has an insider in the king's ranks and was ready to take matters in to his own hands!

The man known as the scholar of darkness made short work of the six Digimon guards and although he could not destroy Exodia he used a curse seal crystal to transform it to his newest servant Exodia Necros! With his friends at Xehamaru's mercy Atem had no choice but to go with the dark patriarch. However help was on the way. Squad 7 had saw the summoning of Exodia and at once hurried over to help.

However it looks like this day has went from bad to worse as to top it of four of the Dark Enji of Organization XIII joined the battle with the genocidal Ravxen leading the attack! Is there any way so avoid the complete destruction of Corneria? Let's find out!

* * *

We start of right where we left off with Squad 7 moving at top speed to the location of the royal defense bunker and blasting through anything that gets in their way! They are getting close and start to see sigh of the battle such as broken fragments of a battle droid or two. Ben sees a dead soldier, and a dead boy behind him before he grasps his fist tightly and says, "Man, it's a war zone all right. I guess your right about the King being attacked."

Cloud remains on guard before he says," All though there was no distress signal all communications have been jammed since the attack began. It's most likely worth checking out."

Doug sees a downed Zeon mobile suit explode to his right before he quickly kicks away incoming shrapnel before he tensely says," Well, it's hard to figure out what's what with having to worry about being blasting from every direction."

Cloud shrugs and calmly says," Keep calm and focus on what you can control. After we make sure King Atem is all right Grand Master Myers is going to find Xehamaru and try to put an end to this once and for all."

Wyrmmon is shifting around the area before he says," Um boss? With all the crazy stuff I was having a hard time smelling stuff, but now I am getting a scent on King Atem!"

Ben looks eager as he walks up and says," Nice Wyrmmon, you're sure it's him right?"

The digimon looks eager before he says," Yup, unless he has a twin brother from out of nowhere then I am sure it's him! "

James looks glad before he says," Good work! But, whom else do you smell?"

Wyrmmon tenses up before he says," Oh no! I think I can smell Xehamaru and that Craft guy from before!"

Ben looks dismayed before he says," You're kidding! Right?"

Cloud readies his sword before he says," With the large amount of dark magic energy I sense ahead I figured as much. Get ready everyone!"

Ben holds the Star Sword tightly and wipes off some sweat before he says," Oh great, it's been just a little over a week since we last fought him on your home world Cloud Sensei and I still feel some of the burns from last time!"

Cloud looks resolute before he says," Don't worry, this time Grand Master Myers and the other masters are with us so he won't be able to waltz around like he owns the place."

Ben grips the Star Sword tightly before he says," Ah, that's good, I would like to say otherwise but the fact is he is out of my league at the moment."

Cloud turns around before he confidently says," Don't think too low of your skills Ben. Xehamaru always was in a class of his own when he was in the order and since then has gotten even more powerful since then. Still, you have come a long way since you got here wherever you realize it or not."

James chuckles before he says," After all in the beginning you could barley cast magic without it backfiring and now you're able to cast at a decent level."

Doug then gives a thumbs up before he says," Hey and don't forget just a few days ago you were able to fight the number one first year Ezan Kaiba to a tie when nearly everyone thought you had no chance!"

Ben's confidence returns before he grins and says," Heh, I guess you're all right. Thanks to the Star Sword by dreams of becoming a real hero and the next Enji Master is something that can someday be more than a dream! Of course to do that I will have to survive this little attack so let's go and kick theses psychos of are world! Oh, looks like they are already there!"

Ben and pals see the injured Craft and the other Dead Cell warriors before they see the real problem of Xehamaru! The dark master is summoning his transport to take him and King Atem back to his Nova Crusher warship! At the moment Squad 7 makes their presence known and Xehamaru sees them but does not care. The dark lord just closes his eyes before coyly saying,"

Ah, looks like we have some more eager Enji rats ready to get ripped apart! Heh, and of course it's the clown with the Star Sword still clinging to his foolish destiny of ruin! Oh it's a shame you have come at this time. I would love to kill you but I am in a bit of a hurry."

Cloud at once has his magical aura surge out of him before he fiercely says," Xehamaru! You're not going any ware!"

Atem sees Squad 7 looking ready to fight before he tensely says," No wait Cloud stay back!"

Xehamaru then gives a mocking bow before he says," That's right, try to stop me and the king's loyal subjects will be no more! And since you so called warriors of light are suppose to defend the innocent that would be a tragedy yes?"

Ben looks outraged before he bitterly responds with," Bah, like all cowards you have to use hostages to hide behind!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes in to murderous slits before he harshly responds with," Insolent brats don't act like I fear such worthless trash as you! I just have a busy schedule to keep but rest assured your death is top on my to do list!"

Ben gulps before he says," Whatever, what monster is that any way?"

Doug sees Exoida Necross glancing his way before he stands his ground and says," Is it another Necrocalcous?"

Cloud looks tense before he says," No, that is supposed to be the summon spirit that guards the city Exodia! But why is it serving Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru looks delighted to answer as he shows his fangs and says," Tsc, even a begin that is suppose to serve the Lylat Kingdom can be persuade by the power of the dark side! Now, if it were those fabled supreme Lylat gods then that might have been a different story but I guess you can't live up to your great father's legacy you poor fool of a king."

Ben runs forward before he says," Quite! King Atem is doing a fine better job than scum like Weil Zabi!"

Xehamaru looks disinterested before he says," Sigh, I don't have time to go in to just how wrong you are about your pitiful kingdom as I am all ready late. Oh well another time."

With that Xehamaru snaps his fingers and a new warship appears in the sky above everyone! The warship looks like a cross of the ship that General Grivious used in Star Wars Revenge of the Sith and the warship Bowser and Ganondorf used in the story mode of Super Smash Brawl with hints of the structure of a snake among its make up!"

Ben sees the warship all ready aiming cannons at him before he grimaces and says," Oh come on he had a warship hiding up there during this battle the whole time?"

Xehamaru looks delighted at the hero's dismay before he says," Let me introduce my new stealth Nova Crusher the "Invisible Hand!" While not able to wipe out whole planets like my flag ship the Super Nova crusher Dark Specter it's perfect for sneaking through a defense fleet right under its nose! Heh, in fact it's a modified version of the ship that was the capital of my home world of Sylthron. It was made to be my peoples ark of sorts, the ultimate culmination of Sylhron's culture and power condensed in to a vessel that would let us restart are culture on another world. But, before it could be completed, the poison gas that the Zandalorin's had bombarded us with had devastated are people to much to make use of it.

Heh, and so I felt that it would be the ultimate justice that the symbol of those oppressed by foolish hypocrisy would be the symbol of the end for the era of the worthless heathens! Its been my home base of operations since before I joined Sithantos, and it shawl be the place where I mark my victory over the cosmos! With this I will just get the King back to the Sithantos capital while the rest of them bring the Lylat Kingdom to its deathbed!"

Ben begins to power up before he says," That's what you think! Your time has come!"

Xehamaru grasps his hand tightly before he loudly snaps back with," I don't think so! Now then my "King" it's off to serve your ultimate destiny! Go finish them of Exodia Necros! May you die in horrible pain Enji scum! If you still persist I will be all too happy to end your misery!"

Ben tenses up before he says," Stop! "

With that Xehamaru snaps his fingers and King Atem is covered in a red square of energy before they both fly up in to the Invisible Hand! Ben gets out his Star Sword and tries to go after them but Exodia Necros throws the unconscious Shimon and Mahado to the side and throws a massive punch that Ben can barley block in time with his Star Sword! As Ben is nearly knocked off his feat he grips his blade tightly before he glares at his large foe and says," Grr, get out of the way I have no time for this!"

Phantom sees the recently recruited minion of Sithantos try to crush Ben before he looks at his commander and says," Um, Command Craft? What are your orders?"

Craft looks stoic before he walks up and says," Well, although Xehamaru seems to have forgotten us he did complete are mission. Let's pull back to the ship as well."

Ben sees the Zeon soldiers break for it before he raises a eyebrow and says," Hey where do you guys think you are going?"

Cloud runs up to Ben before saying," Forget them this thing is more important."

Ben sees Exodia is grinding his teeth before he sighs and says," Hey if you are supposes to watch over the king then come back to your senses and help us!"

Wyrmmon sees the giant humanoid have his eyes glow red before he growls back and says," I don't think he is going to listen boss!"

Cloud eyes his foe carefully before he then adds," He is right, with that cursed seal controlling him we must take care of him before we can pursue Xehamaru."

Doug then winds up his right arm before he says," Fine, in that cases we will just have to knock him down! Hammer of Might!"

With that Doug powers up his magic energy and charges at Exodia before unleashing a powerful punch with such force it shakes the ground! However the powerful summon spirit just shrugs it off before head butting Doug to the ground! Ben sees his pal and tenses up before he dashes over and says," Are you all right Doug? "

Doug grasps his head and slowly gets up before he says," I'm fine, but his head feels like a ton of steel bricks."

Cloud glances back at the black beast before saying," That is because it most likely is. Exodia is more than mere summon, it was a pact made with King Atem's father and the celestial ones to protect the planet. Its power is in another class above the summons we normally use."

Ben chuckles tensely before he says," But, it's still beatable right?"

Cloud takes a deep breath before he grins and says," It may be called Exodia the unstoppable forbidden one but even it has it limits if we work together."

Wyrmmon then looks focused before he adds," In that case lets step it up! Wyrmmon, Digivole to Geno Wyrmmon! All right big guy time to knock you down a few notches! Striking Crusher Claw!"

James sees his digimon pal emerge in his newly Digivole state before he sighs and says," Here Ill help slow him down!"

With that the now ultimate level dragon Digimon puts its energy in to his claw as James distracts their opponent by having the ground around Exodia transform in to metal clamps that grasp there target hard enough to make the enemy pause. With James giving cover fire Exodia is unable to respond in time for Geno-Wyrmmon to hit him hard in the chest!

The attack is enough to cause him to flinch and Ben and Cloud both go to take advantage of it by going on the attack! Ben powers up a Shinning Flare Slash and Cloud uses his level two limit Climhazzerd limit brake attack and together they are able to slash of the arms of Exodia Necros!

Ben sees his targets limbs land before he grins and says," All right! Looks like it is not as unstoppable as they say!

Cloud quickly dashes back before he says," Don't stop now, we have to finish it before you can say it's over right?"

Ben at once focuses his energy before he says," Of course! This should be enough, Shinryuken. Huh, hey wants going on!"

Right as Ben is about to fire his best energy attack to finish it of Exodia's its eyes glow before sand comes out of where its limbs are and it regenerates its arms! Ben flinches at this before he says," Well, that makes this just a little harder don't you think? Oh, great now it looks like it wants to blast us!"

Ben is correct as Exodia Necros is indeed powering up and in little time fires a massive yellow blast at the five! Geno-Wyrmmon prepares to counter however as he roars and says," Hey watch where you are blasting! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

James quickly aims his bow before he says," Here, ill help to!"

With that Geno-Wyrmmon and James fire a combined attack to match the attack from Exodia. However even two on one their attacks are being over power in the beam struggle against the corrupt summon spirit! James finds himself quickly being overwhelmed before he gets on one knee and says," It's not good it's to strong!"

Ben desperately tries to figure out what to do before he says," Grr, I have to help them!"

Cloud sees how much power Exodia is emitting before he says," There might not be enough time!"

Before anyone can react all of a sudden a male voice says," Need a hand? Hang on?"

Doug looks around before warily says," What the, who is that?"

The same confident voice says," Don't worry I am on your side! Hold on a second, it's time to roll out!"

With that from the side a new powerful blue energy blast goes too combined with the other two blasts and together they are able to cancel out the attack from Exodia Necros! As the result of the attack's causes a shock wave the one who helped the Enji lands near them to make his entrance.

He is obviously a robot of sorts with red armor and a blue helmet that has a face guard. He is head of the new Autobots, robots that were created to protect the capital planet. He is none other than _Optimus Prime, __commander of the Neo Repliforce soldiers_! Prime looks around before in a calm voice says," Is everyone all right? My scanners tell me you are Cloud Strife, Captain of the Enji Knights squad 7. Is that correct?"

The spiky haired Enji Captain nods before saying," Yes that is correct. Thesis guys are my squad members. You're the general of the city protection force Optimus Prime correct? Thank you for the help."

Prime walks forward before giving a reassuring," My pleasure. I had a priority one code that the King was in danger and tried to make it here at top speed but there were more than a few enemy combatants that tried to stop me. And now I see that the guarding summon sprit of the city Exodia seems to have gone haywire."

Ben shrugs before saying," Yes that blasted Xehamaru seems to have corrupted it with a powerful cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystal."

Prime looks at Exodia Necros for a few seconds before he responds with," I see. I would prefer not to do permanent damage but in its current sate he must be confide at the least."

Ben then looks confident before he wipes some sweat off his brow," All right! With a Lylat General now are chances for victory are even higher!"

Ben is about to leap in to attack before suddenly Mahado weakly cries out," Wait!"

Cloud glances at the Dark Magician before he says," It's the king's adviser, I thought he was out."

It seems that Mahado was able to regain his consciousness and although injured he is able to make his way over to the group. Doug sees Mahado breathing hard before he says," Are you all right man? You look like you have been through a rough time."

Mahado manages to get up before he says," My wounds are not fatal and I have pressing matters to attend. You should know Exodia is not something that can be defeated with strength alone."

Ben glances back at his giant enemy before he dryly responds with," Err, not to be rude but I kind of figured out that when he grew his arms back!"

Mahado looks solemn before saying," Yes, Exodia is a top class summon sprit that was supposed to be invincible as long as that planet was around for you see it draws its power from the very energy of the core. However I know how to stop it.

Basically Xehamaru infected it with a virus of sorts with the culprit being that cursed crystal. If you warriors can find a way to destroy the seal that has taken over the body it should go back to normal and then without the king present go back to sleep."

Prime scans Exodia Necros with all of his sensors before he turns to the Enji and says," Let's see, my scanners indicate that a large source of dark energy is located were the heart would be."

Ben looks assured before he says," All right so all we have to do is hit him hard enough to destroy the darkness corrupting him right? Well let's do this then we have more important matters to attend to! Besides, I think we are making him annoyed!"

It seems Ben was right as the dark summon monster tries to smash the group with its massive hands and although it misses it still creates a powerful shock wave that is able to wreck all the transports in the area! Prime finds small rocks collide with his armor before he says," I see this thing will not settle down. In that case I will have to use my full power! Come Ultra Mangus armor!"

The large robots eye glow and all of a sudden a blue and gold star fighter lands behind the group! Ben sees the jet before he says," What the, is that your ship?"

Prime nods before responding with," Yes, but it serves another purpose. Now, transform and combine! "

With that the group is amazed as both Optimus and his ship begin to transform together to form an even bigger robot! Now the size of Exodia and with two large cannons on his shoulders he has turned in to his ultimate battle form! As his transformation finalizes the Autobot says," Optimus Prime maximize to Omega Prime!"

Ben can't help but look impressed at his new allies new form before saying," That's pretty cool!"

Cloud just readies himself before saying," All right, remember we have to damage him enough to get to his core."

Ben regains his focus before evenly saying," All right then, sorry big guy but you're going down!"

With that the fight resumes. Exodia tries to punch at the Enji but in his new from Omega Prime is able to catch his opponent's hands and match him in physical power!

With his hands tied Exodia is unable to do anything as James fires a second wave of energy arrows and Doug helps by attacking with his bursting machine gun punch attack! However theses attacks just bounce of Exodia 's armor. James grimaces at this and says," It looks like scattered attacks will just rub of it."

Ben nods before saying," In that case let's try a more forces attack. Cover me guys I'm going in!"

Cloud sees the clarity in his squad mates eyes before he nods," Right."

With that Ben charges up his energy and focuses it in to his Star Sword as he dashes towards his opponent. Although still grappling with Omega Prime the large dark opponent still attacks by firing energy attacks from his eyes at Ben! However Cloud is ready to guard his teammate and jumps in the way to defect it with his own First Sword. Ben sees the deflected energy beam blast in to a wall before he grins and says," Thanks for that Cloud Sensei!"

Cloud just looks serious and says," Don't dawdle, now is your chance!"

Ben looks determined before he reacts with a fierce," Right, here I go! Shinning Flare Slash!"

Ben powers up his sword and as it becomes a pillar of light he tries to impale Exodia Necros in the chest. However as he makes contact dark energy comes out of the monster that blows Ben back! Ben feels a burning sensation all over his body before he lands down with a thud! Doug sees Ben gasp out in pain before he goes over and says," Are you ok buddy?"

Ben coughs a bit before he says," I'm ok, it's just he is more protected there then we though."

James sighs before dryly saying," I suppose that means it's not going to just let us take pod shots at it all day."

Prime grunts before suddenly saying," Just so you guys know I can't do this all day!"

Ben closes his eyes for a moment before he says," Find then, if that's how you want to play I guess I just have to try harder!"

With that Ben begins to power up and his Star Sword glows before it splits in to two showing that Ben is in his max power state! "

Cloud looks at Ben for a moment before he says," You were able to get the Star Swords hyper mode to activate at will huh?"

Ben chuckles before he says," Heh, it's one of the things I have been trying to work on for my match with Ezan."

Cloud smirks before giving a approving," Not bad."

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance," All right let's see him repel this! Shinning Flare Storm!"

With that Ben powers up his aura and throw's to massive pillars of light that are powerful enough to slash of the left arm and right leg of Exodia Necros! Doug sees his enemy roar out in pain before he whistles and says," Nice shot!"

Prime then sees an opening and says," Good, now I have the opening I need! Omega Cannon!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then extends his wings and says," And for good measure, Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Cloud then drives his magical energy to his limit before adding," I think I'll give a hand as well!"

Now that the summon spirit is off balance due to the sudden loss of his limbs Omega Prime, Geno-Wyrmmon and Cloud combined their power to fire a powerful energy blast that is able to pierce the chest of Exodia and reveals what looks like a heart but is really a massive Cursed Seal crystal that has grown since Xehamaru infected him with it! James examines the sight carefully before he says," What the, that's just a little disturbing."

Cloud glowers before adding," Xehamaru must have used an advanced type."

Ben promptly jumps up before saying," Well, hope they can do research on it after it's broken apart! Shinning Flare Tornado!"

With that Ben brings his blades to his side and begins to have them spin real fast to the point that he uses his energy to throw them like a whirlwind of light energy that slashes the Cursed Seal to fragments!

That seemed to be the winning ticket for a few seconds later Exodia screams out in pain as the symbol of Sithantos disappears from his forehead and his armor turns back from black to gold! Exodia then convulses for a moment before standing still. Ben sees Exodia hunch over before he inches closer and says," Err, did that do it?"

Mahado looks relived before he says," I believe you have broken the spell on it, thank you. Exodia! You're damaged and need your rest so you are dismissed!"

With that Exodia nods its head in responds and turns in to five beams of light before going in to the stone tablets still up. Cloud sees those tablets recede in to the ground before he sighs and says," Well, at least that went down without too much trouble."

Mahado looks at his unconscious friend before he says,"Yes, I am sure Shimon will be relieved when he wakes up that among other things his favorite summon spirit is still in one piece."

Prime nods and says," That was a job well done gentleman. So now, where is King Atem? Did he make it past the barrier doors unhurt?"

Ben looks ashamed before he responds with," Err, not exactly."

Prime shows as much horror as a faceless robot can show as he quickly shouts," What?"

Mahado grasps his wand tightly before he says," The king is unharmed, for now. However right as squad 7 got to this place he had all ready agreed to go with the dark lord to his customized Nova Crusher."

Prime quickly utters another," What!"

Cloud looks ashamed before he says," Sorry Prime, we tried to stop Xehamaru but Exodia got in the way."

Mahado then looks dismayed," Yes, in the end it is my fault. His majesty surrendered to Xehamaru in order to spare the others and me lives!"

Prime looks at the battle raging all around him before he just responds with," Well, that's just prime."

Cloud looks driven before he walks up and says," Don't blame yourself, you did our job to protect King Atem. But no one predicted he would be inside the shelter already. "

Ben glances back at the large regal looking doors before he says," What's the deal with that anyway? I mean, the King's security systems are suppose to be top notch right?"

Geno-Wyrmmon then walks forward before he says," I am not the best with theses kind of things but that smells like a traitor to me boss!"

Prime zooms in on the open doors and says," Who was in the shelter?"

Mahado looks agitated before he answers with," Well, one of the three Digital sages _Cerubimon_ was supposed to be there but Seraphimon all ready reported that he was held up by a legion of Necrocalcous. To think we would have a spy so high up, but that would explain how Xehamaru could slither in to the capital so easily and why the shields were weakened. "

Prime just looks at the empty building before he says," I detected no vital sigh's in the shelter, just a droid or two. Xehamaru must have killed everyone inside as soon as he arrived. In any case we must not allow Xehamaru to leave this planet! I saw a new type of Sithantos warship on my way here. Did that Xehamaru take King Atem on that Nova Crusher?"

Cloud looks dismayed before he answers with," Yes, he said it was a new stealth type called Invisible Hand."

Prime nods before saying," Good at least we have a target. All right let me inform everyone about the priority."

James checks his transmitter before he sighs and says," But wait, all commutations are jammed.'

Prime chuckles before he says," Not to worry for I have a high power transmitter that can break through the jamming. All right quite everyone. Attention all Auto-bots, Enji Knights and other Lylat military personal! This is Optimus Prime! I have a priority message to report! It is ninety nine percent conformed that the leader of Sithantos has just taken King Atem aboard the Nova crusher warship "Invisible Hand".

For the sake of the Lylat Kingdom and the value of good in the universe I recommend any one that can be in the position to stop him do so at once! All right Enji Knights, do you need a lift?"

Cloud eyes the leader of the Neo-Repliforce carefully before saying," What are you suggesting?"

Prime nods before he says," I must fulfill my duty to protect the King and could use some backup. I will take you there myself."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," But how?"

Prime chuckles before confidently responding with," I see you have not been exposed to us transformer types much, observe. Flight mode!"

With that Prime goes out of his Omega Prime combo and once back to normal he transforms in to a space fighter! His armor Ultra Mangus takes the form of a second fighter as well.

James eyes this before he says," So that's what all the new transformer robots are about."

Prime then descends to the ground before saying," All right get on board everyone! Just know it's going to be a rough ride!"

Doug just looks excited before he yells loudly and says," All right I call shotgun!"

Ben sees just how much space there is for everyone before he winces and says," Good grief, I hate small fighters the last time I tried riding one I nearly got sick even though is was a simulation!"

James shrugs before saying," Your being picky now? You could always ride on Geno-Wyrmmon."

Ben sighs before responding with," Ah its ok ill just use my magic energy to control my body. All right let's do this!"

Cloud sees a barrage of explosions break out around the area before he sees various hostiles rush in to the area before he says," Move it people, we have no time to waste!"

Geno-Wyrmmon sees his pals get on to their new ride before he says," I'll be right behind you boss!"

Mahado looks pained before he grasps his fist tightly and states," Please, save King Atem for the sake of the universe!"

Ben gives a thumbs up before he says," Don't worry I am a hero that keeps his word! Xehamaru, I swear that I will rescue the King and bring you down! "

* * *

With that Squad 7 gets on the transformed Prime and his counterpart before blasting to chase Xehamaru in his Nova Crusher with the Metal Dragon Digimon right behind. Meanwhile, in another part of Neo Arcadia Grand Master Myers has been protecting citizens in the central transport center from various sorts of enemies when he hears Prime's message.

Aeris, Tifa, Tear, and Enji Dragoon from Burmeia Ferya Crescent are there as well to either protect the citizens or heal the wounded.

Myers goes up to the women to make sure they heard the message as well. As the women see the leader of the Enji walk up Tear nods and says," Grand Master, did you get that message as well?"

Myers gravely replies with," Indeed, it's just as I thought. Xehamaru is using this chaos to try and break away with the King as his minions destroy the planet."

Aeris looks distraught as she looks at the many frightened people around her and says," All of this sadness and pain. What could Xehamaru possibly think is worth the loss of so many lives?"

Myers suddenly looks sober before he says," Xehamaru has long become warped around his idea of a new era of darkness and cares little about anything else. As you saw yourself Aeris, he long ago has sealed off his heart from any other view besides his own.

All the more reason that I must go now and put an end to his mad plots once and for all! I know both master Zoda and Master Yamamoto are going to try and met me near the entrance of the next building before we will go to chase Xehamaru. Please be careful lady's I hope to return in piece."

Ferya nods before he says," Good luck Grand Master, we will hold the fort here. I wonder were Xehamaru's inquisitors are at?"

Tifa looks troubled before she says," Besides Genesis there are three others right? "

Myers closes his eyes and says," Yes, Sigma, Nightmare and Ganondorf are the three other Inquisitors and all four of them have been spotted attacking in separate locations. "

Aeris suddenly looks resolute before she smiles and cheerfully says," Don't worry about that, if any of them want to harm the people here they have to deal with me first!"

Myers: Heh, I am sure anyone taking you on Miss Aeris will regret it. All right I must not delay further so good, huh? No, get back!"

Tifa sees how tense the older male is before she sighs and says," What's wrong Master Myers? Oh no!"

Just as Myers is about to fly off to go after Xehamaru he senses something and takes out his Primus sword to deflect a massive purple energy blast from above!

The blast is deflected in to a building to the north right and the power of that energy attack was strong enough to wipe out not only the building, but all the buildings around it also get blown away! Myers begins to power up and prepares for battle. Aeris at once looks alarmed before she says,"

That power came out of no were! If the grand master did not sense it so quick, I am not sure I would be able to cast a spell quickly enough to counter it. "

Myers looks fiercely in to the sky before he shouts," All right you slave of Sithantos show yourself! I know you're not Xehamaru, so whatever inquisitor he sent to slow me down I should warn you I am in no mood for games!"

All of a sudden a cruel voice booms out with a dark cackle before the voices owner says," Oh really? Oh that's a shame, because the games of darkness have just begun! "

With that Myers figures out who he is dealing with as the ground begins to shake as the masked warrior of darkness descends in front of the grand master!

It seems Ravxen wanted to bring his nobody today as he is riding an odd massive dragon that on one side is pure white and the other side pure black! Behind him are Xalden and Xigbar although they are keeping their distance. Myers instantly recalls his foe's black coats before he says," The Dark Enji of Organization XIII? So you fools are also fighting for Xehamaru?"

Ravxen looks annoyed before he sneers and says," Oh please! Sithantos has no command over me! Weil Zabi merely hired us to make sure this planet fell and I came along because it sounded like fun! Ah and it has been an entertaining show so far watching all theses maggots screaming in terror!"

Myers sees the mask his enemy is wearing and gets on guard before he says," So you are the one called the "Phantom of Chaos" the one who has massacred entire planets!"

Ravxen sees terrified faces and looks delighted before responding with," Yes that sounds about right, but you forgot to talk about my charming personality!"

Myers looks outraged before he strictly says," Fiend, maybe its fate that brought are paths to a cross road for it is time for you to pay for all the innocent life's you so carelessly brought to an end!"

Ravxen looks amused before he coyly responds with," I thought you say that, you're such a stereotype! Oh poor Grand Master! Are you grieving in despair that your pitiful Enji Knights and the idiot Lylat Kingdom they have sworn to protect are all about to come crashing down in the inferno of chaos!"

Myers then points his blade at the madman and states," Enough, the only thing that is about to come crashing down is your mad desires! I have no time for you clown; get out of my way for I have a king that needs a change of location."

Ravxen suddenly looks serious before he says," Oh sorry but that will not be happening. You see for the snake Xehamaru is at the moment he is doing right what I want him to do! Yes, after all my waiting. At last this endless dance of denial will be devoured by the glorious darkness!"

Myers instantly responds with," You fools always have a justification to destroy life. In the end I have heard them all and I know they all just hide a sense of superiority or some other vile urge!"

Ravxen sneers before he slowly responds with," I don't need an excuse to cleanse the cosmos of filth! The Universe is full of worthless begins, I am all too happy to help society! Hahahah! I think it's time to help it some more!"

With that Ravxen begins to be covered in a large dark aura as he puts his hand in the air!

Myers sees the masked man's energy grow before he says," What are you doing?"

Ravxen glances upward before he says," Oh nothing. Some people were screaming as I flew over here and one of them mistook me for a monster so I am going to give them a lesson, a fatal lesson if you will, HAHHAHA! Genocide Rain!"

Myers sees the sudden barrage of energy attacks blast upward before he says," No, STOP!"

"With that Ravxen 's aura explodes as he begins to fire a rainstorm of energy blasts at the horrified citizens of Neo Arcadia with a attack just like the one used by Super Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z to wipe out the people of planet earth!"

Ravxen's version is not as long range but all the unlucky people who were in the area behind him are instantly killed as the Grand Master and the others watch on in horror!

Some blasts head in to the building but Aeris and Tear combined their power to create a force filed strong enough to defend against it. Aeris is horrified to see people dying in front of her before she tries to expand her barrier to no avail and screams out," No! He is killing them all, without a second thought!"

Myers's anger boils up each second before he says," Stop this and fight me you coward!"

Ravxen just laughs in an even louder psychotic tone before he responds with," But this is so fun! Can't you hear the harmony of a thousand souls perishing in unison?"

Xalden sees the damage his comrade is causing before he crosses his arms and says," I see Ravxen is having some sport in this."

Xibar chuckles before responding with," Tell me about it! Still he is making that Grand Master mad, and I only wanted that to happen after I had some fun of my own!"

Myers ascends to the air before he says," Ravxen, your even viler then Xehamaru! I won't allow you to exist any longer!"

Ravxen is about to say something but feels a impact and can only can say," Guh!"

With that the Grand Masters unleash his power and it's great enough that even Ravxen has to stop his attack from the pressure of Myers's magic energy! Before the masked villain can move Myers attack so fast with a punch to the face that it hits Ravxen hard enough to send him flying through several buildings and a warship!

Myers then flash steps to where Ravxen was to keep him from the people in the transport building leaving Xalden and Xigbar wondering what their next move is. Xalden rubs his chin and says," As I thought, it's not wise to enrage one who is the leader of Enji Knights."

Xigbar shrugs before he casually says," So, now what? What to kill those Enji over there?"

Xalden responds by narrowing his eyes and saying," I suppose opportunity knocks, how rash of the grand master to leave the lady's to their demise! A pity Lexaeus had to go off and find that Kaiba boy to fulfill the will of the Superior but it must be fate."

Aeris sees the two black robed men descend before she sighs and says," So now you want to try and kill us to?"

Tifa sees the eager look on the man with the eye patch's face before she rolls her eyes and says," I swear some men are such pigs."

Xigbar chuckles darkly before quipping back with," No offense lady's but even hot Enji chicks are not removed from getting what they deserve!"

Aeris looks sternly at the evil man before she says," So I suppose you also think that the dark side is the answer to everything? I guess that means I have no choice but to unleash my power. "

Xigbar looks amused before he leans forward and says," What is this? The little healer what's to fight?"

Xalden cracks his neck before strongly saying," A mismatch to be sure but if you want a swift death then so be it!"

Aeris starts to emit a holy aura before she puts her hands together I should warn you I am tougher then I look. Now, celestial prism power!"

Xalden suddenly feels a intense energy blowing in to him before he reacts with a startled," What? "

With that Aeris begins to become covered in light until a few seconds later she is covered in her Goddess battle armor! Tear looks in awe at the new state of dress Aeris is in before she says," So that's the power given by a celestial one?"

Ferya feels just how much power the Cetra is unleashing before she says," Not bad to say the least."

Xalden eyes Aeris carefully before he says," So, the reports about the last Cetra being reborn with power from a celestial one were not a fabrication after all. Don't let your guard down Xigbar she was able to make a fool out of Xehamaru!"

Xigbar just looks eager before he says," Oh, this is going to be fun!"

Aeris points her new weapon at the eye patch wearing bad guy before she says,"I will give you one chance. Please don't go through with this I don't want to have to kill you."

Xalden then powers up before he says," Heh, sorry my lady but now you just made me excited!"

Xigbar looks eagerly at the Enji before adding," We may not be as crazy as Ravxen but we still are more than enough to take out a bunch of idiots like you!"

With that the "Free shooter: and the " Whirlwind Lancer" begin to power up before taking out there weapon's. Xibar takes out his odd but deadly Raygun called the Sharpshooter and Xalden takes out all six of his lances, named Lindworm! "

Tifa sees how powerful a aura both of her enemies have before she says," Watch out Aeris!

Aeris gently responds with," I will be fine, just stay back and I will handle this."

Xalden then gets in to a fighting stance before saying," Let's see how talented you are!

"With that Xalden attacks Aeris in a flash with all six of his lances but Aeris is fast enough to either avoid or block his attacks. She takes to the air but Xibar warps in front of her and opens fire with his weapons!

Aeris is able to block the incoming energy blasts with her shield and counters with her photon feather attack. Xibar is not expecting the attack and gets blasted to the ground but Xalden is all ready on her and gives a swift blow from one of his lances that price Aeris armor!

Luckily it just glanced the shoulder armor and Aeris quickly responds by firing a blast from her own staff/lance. However Xalden is fast himself and creates a barrier of wind to repel the attack! As the deflected blast fries through a part of the building he chuckles before saying,"

Heh, for someone who claims not to like violence you have some talent."

Aeris sighs before responding with," I may not enjoy violence but I will protect those that I held dear."

Xalden looks disgusted before he grunts back with," Tsc, that's the problem with you Enji. Your misguided compassion for common trash is what limits your power and blinds you to the truth of the universe!"

Aeris angrily reacts back with," Does having no limits for your rage makes you truly strong? I believe that it's just a sigh of the weakness of the heart to understand others."

Xalden looks amused before saying," A silly woman, the only truth to the cosmos is power! The dark side is the ultimate power and those that cannot understand that will perish!"

Xigbar dodges another holy energy blast and with ease blasts away a few Lylat soldiers before he smugly says," Heh, you are putting up a good fight but now it's time to end this!"

With that Xibar powers up his magic energy before channeling it in to his weapon's and firing of to massive blue energy blasts! Aeris is able to defend herself from the attack but the force of it is able to knock her back!

And that's right where Xalden is waiting for her as he combine's his six lances in to a dragon shaped weapon that is about to fire his own massive attack!

The new member of the Enji Knights sees just how much power her black haired enemy is gathering before she says," Oh no!"

Xalden looks confident before he says," You fought well my lady but now it's the end! Now perish!"

Tifa suddenly cuts in with," Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Xalden suddenly notices a surge in power before he says," What the?"

Xalden glances to the left to see an angry Tifa bursting right for him and saying," Final Heaven!"

Just as Xalden is about to fire Tifa gets the jump on him and smash's him with her most powerful Limit Break! The Dark Enji is sent flying from the strike and that makes Xigbar angry. Seeing his comrade yell in pain Xigbar snickers before angrily saying,"

Bah cheap shot! Ills teach you to respect the dark side lady!"

Tear sees Xigbar prepare to fire before she channels her energy in to her staff and says," Let's see you try Innocent Shine!"

Xibar sees a flash of light before he glares at Tear and says," Another one?"

Xigbar sees a massive light energy blast heading towards him at a fast pace. However just as it looks like he is about to become nailed by Tear's Mystic Art attack he casts a dark portal around him and dodges the attack as it blows of a whole chunk of the building! Xigbar reappears upside-down on the ceiling! Tear is dismayed at her failed attack and says," I was able to surprise him and I still missed?"

Xigbar looks brazenly at the brown haired women before saying," Not bad doll face, but to bad for you one of my talent's is the power to control the gravity around me! With that and my extreme speed there is no way I'm going to get to the likes of you! Hahaha, Gah!'

Ferya cuts off Xigbar before the red wearing Enji interjects with," Sorry but I disagree!"

It seems that while Xigbar dodged Tear's attack Ferya used her Dragoon ability to jump high in the air while he was distracted and slam in to him hard with her powerful Dragon's Hair Spear! Xigbar is able to react in time to avoid a fatal blow but the rat woman is still able to hit him hard in the leg! She swiftly continues the attack by delivering a kick that knocks him down hard! Xalden has just landed behind his comrade and as he sees Xigbar gasp his bloody knee he sighs and says," It seems you are getting sloppy Xigbar."

Xalden bares his teeth before he says," Shut up your not one to talk!"

Tear sees her friend land before saying,"Are you ok Aeris?"

Aeris nods before responding with," Yes, but you all should stand back. You're in danger against thesis opponents."

Tifa looks determined before she responds with," Don't be silly Aeris; we are all in this together!"

Tear chuckles before firmly adding," She is right we are all Enji Knights so it would be disgraceful to leave the work for one comrade alone."

Tifa then winks before saying," Besides Aeris Cloud would go nuts if you died again, especially on my watch!

Aeris chuckles lightly before saying," Tifa, everyone, thank you. Come on then let's finish this!

Xalden sneers before he responds with a grave," An touching display of the heart but it will do you know good!"

Aeris raises her shield before saying," Just because you are elite dark Enji it does not mean we fear you, nor is it impossible for you to be defeated!"

Xibar has his energy surge enough to crack the ground before he angrily says," Bah, first of all silly girl there is no way I am going to lose! But second of all, even if you get lucky your all still doomed! You want to know why?"

Just then everyone feels a shock wave before they see a massive explosion in the sky! Xigbar grins at this and says,"

That's why! Right now your precious Grand Master is about to meet his long awaited end by are commander Ravxen!

As unstable as he is he is one of the most powerful begins in the universe, only are Superior can get him under control. That and the fact that Xehamaru has enough minions to wipe this little capital planet from the face of the cosmos and I would say your all pretty screwed!"

Aeris courageously responds with," Even if times look dark it's not hopeless! "

Tear flicks her hair back before saying," And besides you all seem to under estimate the power of Master Myers, he is not the leader of the Enji order for nothing."

Xalden raises his lance and roughly responds with," Grand master or not it does not matter, all you Enji scum are about to be wiped out! Enough of this, you have lived long enough Enji! "

Aeris then takes to the air and says," I see it has come to this, but no matter what we will not let you succeed! "

With that the four on two battle between the warriors of light and darkness continue, but now let's see how Grand Master Myers is doing!

After forcing Ravxen out of his magical genocide attack and knocking him through a few buildings he tried taking the fight to the air to avoid the collateral damage. As Myers sees Ravxen up close however he sees that his last punch did not really hurt the mad dark begin at all! Ravxen sees the iron will shining in the Enji leaders eyes before he snickers and dryly says," My, you truly are passionate about protecting theses worthless maggots! However if you want to save anybody you will have to hit far harder than that hehe!

Myers grimaces and says," This is not good, not only is he as deranged as the reports say, but he is even more powerful than I expected! Still, today is the day I rid all of space from your madness, and after that I will stop Xehamaru to!

Ravxen looks smug before crossly saying," Oh please old man, niter you or anyone else can change the turn of the tide. No matter how you struggle in the end your era will fail, and then the path of the true era of darkness will open to release this realm from the eternal cycles of life, the tragedies of history and the stupidity of mortals! It's our sinful destiny after all! Heheh, but before that I might as well have some fun!

I hope you live up to your reputation. Everyone else that went against me today so far were so pitiful they all died in a signal shot!"

Myers just looks more driven to thrust his blade through his enemies mask before he replies with an angry," Oh I promise you it will be more than enough to entertain you monster!"

Ravxen looks psychotically at the bearded man before saying," Ah you will try, now let the opening act of the final demise of the Lylat Kingdom begin!"

With that Ravxen snaps his finger and the odd dragon of light and darkness goes to charge at the grand master. At the same time in a display of power Ravxen uses his immense power to rip parts of the buildings around him apart and hurl them at the Grand Master!

However Myers then powers up his magic energy and it's so great that he is able to blow the Dragon Nobody and all the other objects back! This gets the monster angry and it powers up to fire a Mega Flare type attack at its foe! However Myers is not playing around and takes out his Primus blade and deflects it right back in to the chest of the beast! Ravxen sees his creation recoil in pain before he chuckles and wryly says," Good to know that you're still worthy of the title of Grand Master old timer!"

Myers is in no mood for banter as he responds with," I have no time for your sick games, even know my main priority is stopping Xehamaru from leaving this planet with the king! Grand Divide!"

With that Myers unleashes his power and in a powerful combo of slashes he is able to destroy Ravxen's Nobody Dragon in one blow! However Ravxen does not seem to mind and just surrounds himself in a dark aura before creating a sword of dark energy. As this energy construct forms in his hand he in a snarky tone says," Yes, you're powerful indeed, for you I might just have to try!"

Myers glares at the oily black haired man intently before saying," Your arrogance will be your end."

With that Myers charges at Ravxen with such speed it's barely able to be seen by the citizens below! The two engage blows with each strike causing shock-waves powerful enough to break the glass of the skyscrapers near buy! This goes on for a minute before Ravxen decides to change tactics and he suddenly ascends above his opponent before he says," Not willing to let the curtain fall are we? Oh well in the end your just making this more painful for everyone! The sooner you just give up and embrace your true nature the less you will have to suffer in the coming time of reckoning!"

Myers sighs before he responds with," Your kind always thinks that way, that the quick power the dark side brings is the end all of problem solvers. However just because you cannot grasp why the light of justice is the true power that guides all space it does not excuse you for not having a strong enough mind to be able to grasp that power."

Ravxen widens his eyes before he says," Oh, so now you're saying I cannot understand true power? Yawn, I heard that line so many times it's a broken record! I wonder how powerful you will think the light is when I rip your head off and use is as a bowling ball to strike out the rest of your Enji Pinheads?"

Myers eagerly responds with," That's not going to happen."

Ravxen suddenly looks even more vicious before he yells out,"Oh but I think it will! In fact I predict it will happen just like THIS! "

Myers can't react to the sudden attack in time and grunts out a," Guh!"

Still locked in a blade lock Ravxen shows his power by firing a powerful destructive wave at point blank range! The red blast of darkness goes on to blast through any part of a building or spaceship that gets in its way before finally leaving the atmosphere and causing a large display of violent fireworks! Ravxen can't help but be delighted at his own handy work before he laughs madly and says," Hehehhaaha! As I thought he was nothing more than a fool!"

The madman's cackling is cut off as a determined voice says," A fool you say? You don't really think you're the first one to try that trick on me do you?"

Ravxen pauses and mutters out a," Huh?"

A surge of light energy erupts out of the cloud in front of him before the voice says," Judgment Cannon!"

To the shock of the masked madman out of the smoke were Myers was comes a massive energy wave of light that consumes Ravxen and propels him in to a nearby Nova Crusher. It seems the force of the Grand Masters attack is enough to wipe out the whole ship in a massive explosion! However it's not sure how much that did on Ravxen himself. Myers knows full well that his enemy is not through yet before he sighs and says," After all the battles I have fought over the years its insulting for me to think that I would fall to such simple tricks! I know you're still alive Ravxen, come back and finish what you started unless you're going to try and flee."

Ravxen responds with an icy chill laughter before he says," My, don't you know everything now? I do admit though, it's been a long time since anyone has been able to make ME feel pain! "

With that Ravxen blows the smoke away and emerges from the rubble looking annoyed. It seems Ravxen took some damage from that last attack as there are burn marks all over; in fact he seems to be clutching his face with his left hand! However despite this his aura of darkness is growing even bigger and he shows no signs of going down!

Ravxen chuckles slowly for a few seconds before he coldly says," Now I see that your power is very rare indeed. You are the most powerful opponent I have fought in quite a while. Yes, that's all the more reason you have to die!"

Myers looks disgruntled before he responds with," What is it with you Dark Enji and your obsession with brining ruin to all others? Are you all that self centered? In the end I suppose it does not matter, anyone who loves brining harm to others will be put to justice."

Ravxen gives a large sigh before he says," Oh you just love to go on and on do you? Well you should know something. You cannot stop me, no one can stop me! What to know why?"

Myers is on guard before he cagily responds with," Let me guess is it because you use dark magic?"

Ravxen then grasps his gloved hand tightly before he says," No it's more than that for me. You cannot stop me because you see. I AM DARKNESS!"

Myers sees a cyclone of dark energy consume his enemy before he says," Ok, your power has clearly driven you insane."

Ravxen chuckles before he responds with," A foolish mortal can never really understand. Let me show you something that you can understand! With that Ravxen begins to gather more energy and channels it to his index finger. The power he is gathering is enough to crush anything around him! Ravxen once more chuckles with a tone full of malice before he says," I suppose since you're about to die I could be more precise. Others may have the power of the darkness but it's only a small fragment."

As for me, my power comes from the hatred, the sadness, the despair of all foolish souls that cry out in fear! And since darkness will forever be in the hearts of mortals my power will never fade.

Now Grand Master, it's time for you to be wiped out with the rest of your foolish knights by the ultimate power! **Makankousappou**!"

Myers sees his foe prepare to attack before he tenses up and says," Such power, if that blast hits the planet it could be a disaster! I have to be quick for this!"

Myers sees Ravxen aiming right at him and so the Grand Master goes up in to the sky as Ravxen fires of a extremely powerful cork screw red colored energy blast that in essence is a red version of _DBZ's Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon_!

Good thing for Myers that Ravxen could not control the attack as he is able to dodge it as it goes off the planet and demolishes the asteroid field in the distance! Myers goes back to the same eye level of Ravxen and begins to wonder just what kind of power his opponent has. "

Ravxen sees his attack fail to hit his target before he grumbles and says," Bah, I suppose it would have been better to immobilize him first."

Myers sees the radius of damage that his foe caused before he quickly turns to Ravxen and says,"That attack was more powerful then most warships! Not even Xehamaru has that kind of power, what are you Ravxen?"

Ravxen grins and answers with a casual," Why I am just everyone's friendly neighborhood messenger of the new era of darkness!"

Myers instantly grasps his sword tightly before he adamantly states," I had enough of your carnage. Huh, what's that in your eyes? "

The last attack from the grand master blasted part of Ravxen's mask of and for the first time we can see that Ravxen's left eye at least is a demonic shade of red that looks like it's on fire!

Myers quickly tries to figure out what the true nature of his enemy before he says," Those eyes, your no human. Just what are you Ravxen, some kind of demon?"

Ravxen then wags his finger before answering with," Oh sorry but you see that would be telling! Now that you seen my face you have to experience a fate worse than death!"

Myers is unfazed as he flatly responds with," No matter, in the end you're not going to succeed!"

Ravxen chuckles before he says," Oh but I do believe I have. Don't you have to catch a ship, like that one?"

Myers quickly glances to the right before he shouts," NO! "

Ravxen points his finger to the right where the Invisible hand in blasting its way through some Gundams trying to stop it from leaving the planet! "

Ravxen looks amused at the look of agony on the hero's face before he says," Heh, if Xehamaru can get away with King Atem then it's all over for you all! At last all the pieces are about to be together!"

Myers raises a eyebrow before he reacts with," What pieces? I know both the Organization of Dark Enji and Sithantos are after those mysterious key fragments. Just what power do you think you are trying to gain from all this?"

Ravxen just grins widely before he says," I feel no need to explain to someone who is about to die but I will tell you this. Very soon the one true ruler of this realm will be taken his rightful place as the supreme emperor of all! Yes, soon the final act that will bind all in darkness will began!"

Myers is caught off guard by his enemies ranting before he says," What are you talking about? Wait, no! You can't mean?"

Ravxen suddenly powers up again before he says," Enough of your chatter you it's time for your place in the script where you burn to aches!"

Myers looks even more determined than before as he strongly says," If what you and Xehamaru are trying to do is anything close to what I am thinking you will be stopped now! I have no time to waste any more, get out of the way!"

Ravxen chuckles darkly before he says," You can try and make me if you like .That's a long enough intermission. On with the show!"

Myers sees his insane enemy prepare to attack before he says," Sigh, as you wish. I only hope that by holding you off the other Enji will be able to board that ship."

Ravxen snorts before responding with," Oh yes, do just that so Xehamaru can kill them all like the worms they are!"

Myers looks proud before he retorts with," Despite what you think the Enji Knights are not just frail defenders of light. We will save this world!"

* * *

With that both fighters power up before resuming their intends battle in the sky!

Meanwhile, as the Grand Master tries to defeat the mad dark Enji Lacus and her squad have been fighting through waves of Digimon , soldiers and Zeon battle droids.

It seems Terra came up with a plan to make it to the top of one of the skyscrapers that is close to the Invisible Hand in order to jump on in it before it is able to get of the planet.

The group has just made it to the top of one of the biggest buildings in Neo Arcadia and see Xehamaru's warship coming near it as it is blasts back at the Lylat Ships in pursuit.

Yuna sees a Lylat cruiser go crashing in to the streets before she winces before she says," Um, Miss Terra, I am sorry but could you go over how we are going to succeed with this plan?"

Terra looks agitated before she answers with," Were none of you paying any attention?"

Colette shrugs before she says," Well yes, but there is something I am not sure on. You said that we can catch the ship as it pasts here, but even if we are able to jump on the ship won't we just bounce off the shield?"

Terra looks determined before she says," True, but if you remember you can use your magic energy to project a barrier that can let you slip through the barrier."

Lacus just nods and says," I have done that sort of skill in training before."

Terra looks around before she says," That's right but remember this time there is no time for failure. All right the ship is coming this way so get ready! Huh, wait. A power is approaching."

Lacus hunches over and gets ready to move before she says," And it's a strong one too, not now!"

Just as the Enji women are about to try and jump on the Invisible Hand one of the other Sithantos Nova Crushers fires some sort of transport beam that hits the ground and releases a massive red and black Digimon, and when I mean massive I mean as big as the skyscrapers! The Digimon is a nasty mega level one called Venom Myostismon! Yuna sees the giant monster glaring at them before she readies her staff and says," How did they fit that thing, it looks bigger than the ship that had it?"

Lacus looks firmly at her new foe before she says," They must have used a transporter to store in somehow." Terra then has her magical aura to grow before she says," In any case we just got a big road block! "

Venom Myostismon eyes the women hungrily before he says," Muhahaha! At last it's my turn to have some fun! Oh, I smell something sweet! Ah prefect a few Enji too much on for a brunch before I get started!"

Terra looks at the digimon before steadfastly saying," I don't think so monster."

Venom Myotismon licks his teeth before he says," Oh don't be shy; it only hurts a little bit! "

With that the massive demon Digimon prepares to slams his giant hand at the building but as the squad prepares to defend all of a sudden the Digimon finds his hand caught in mid air by an invisible force! The giant mega level Digimon realizes his arm is no longer working before he widens his eyes and shouts out," What, which one of you brats dares to try and stop me!"

He gets his answer when a quite male voice says," Not them that stopped you, behind you look and you will find your answer."

Terra is pleasantly surprised as she smiles and says," Master Zoda!"

Every one turns around and sees Master Zoda in the building behind them holding back the Mega Digimon with his magic power alone! The Enji Master calmly looks at the other Enji before he says,"Are you lady's ok? Handle this I will, focus on rescuing the King you must."

Venom Myotismon glares at Zoda before he barks out," Little shrimp! You're less than a bug, and I will squash you like one! Venom Infusion!"

With that the now angry Digimon fires energy blast from his chest right at Zoda! The blast blows up the whole top half of the building! The Sithantos monster laughs before he says," Hahaha! You Enji Heretics are so annoying! I can't wait until lord Xehamaru destroys you all for good!"

Zoda looks firmly at his much larger foe before he says," Happening that will not."

Venom Myotismon finds a powerful pressure bearing down on him before he says," What?"

Zoda glares at his current opponent before he says," I have no time to waste on you. Be gone!"

It seems that Zoda is not very concerned and has flash stepped in front of the Enji with his sword out.

Venom Myotistmon gets furious at this action and reacts with a beastly growl, "You think that butter knife will even tickle me? Oh that's in your all going to feel my wrath! Ahh!"

The Digimon is about to attack again when all of a sudden his arm falls of its shoulder and hits a Sithantos mobile suit! Venom Myotismon gasps at this before he says," What, what have you done?"

Zoda sighs before he says," Just because you cannot see me slash at you one hundred times in a second it does not mean it did not happen. After you have been gaining power and honing your skills for eight hundred years then respect you I will."

Venom Myotismon suddenly feels pain erupt all over his body before he says,"What are you, AH! No, you got to be kidding me! I just got here! AH!"

It seems Zoda just proved he is a master for a reason because as the Digimon moves all of a sudden he falls apart from the lighting fast sword attack he received! As Venom myotismon breaks apart before turning to digital dust Zoda just calmly puts his glowing green sword away and goes up to Terra. He just smiles warmly before he says," Very hectic this battle has gotten but focus we must. I will take care of the invaders around here and go help Master Myers take care of that large dark power I am sensing. Please try and hurry, if Xehamaru gets away with King Atem the Lylat Kingdom will fall in to chaos."

Lacus flicks back her ponytail before she firmly says," Don't worry Master Zoda we won't fail you or the King!"

Zoda nods and issues," I know you won't, good luck! "

With that Master Zoda hopes over a wrecked droid part and then flash steps away! Terra then takes a deep breath and says," All right let's try this again. Huh, oh no!"

Lacus and the others realize that when the Digimon is no longer blocking their view the Invisible Hand is barley in their sights! Lacus grimaces at this before saying," Great, it looks like thanks to that Digimon we are not close to the ship any more. Hey wait a second. Colette, can you not just fly over there with you power?"

Colette blushes before she responds with," Err, Well I suppose so but then I would still not be able to lift you all and I doubt the rescue could work with just me with how crazily defended that ship is. Yuna, can't you just summon an Aeons for us to ride on?"

Yuna looks apprehensive before she says," Err, well I could but the thing is they would most likely spot us and shoot us down."

Terra looks alert before she says," Get it together everyone! We have no time to waste. If Xehamaru gets away with King Atem and then uses him for some sort of sacrifice it would devastate the Lylat Kingdom! Not to mention whatever power it would help him unleash on us all."

Lacus suddenly sees a trio of red lights heading her way and yells out," Miss Terra look out!"

It seems that one of the Sithantos Mercurio mobile suits crashed in to the building! However it still is in working and prepares to get back to blasting the place; however Lacus just got an idea from it! Terra sees how close the mobile suit was to crashing in to her before she sighs and says,"

Thanks Lacus, be extra careful ladies. You never know when a random mobile suit will come crashing down."

Lacus then looks at the fallen Mecrcurio still is mostly functional before she turns around and says," Um, Miss Terra? Sithantos mobile suits should be able to go through their own war ships no problem correct?"

Terra thinks for a second before she says," Yes that should be correct. But why do you ask Lacus? What the, what are you doing?"

Lacus giggles uneasily before she suddenly answers with," Sorry but there is no time! "

With that in a burst of speed Lacus jumps on to the Mercurio 's back right as it blasts back off! Lacus briefly looks at her comrades before she says," Sorry for the lack of warning but I just reacted to what I thought was the best course of action. I should be able to influence the pilot to return to the Invisible Hand using a spell."

Terra looks shocked before she reacts with," Wait hold on we are coming, Guh!"

Terra and the other two prepare to dash over on to the mobile suit as well but at the worst possible time a battleship above fires missiles at a nearby Gundam that miss its target but heads right for the three!

Terra fires a powerful Ice spell at the last second to stop them but because of that the Sithantos mobile suit blasts off with Lacus hanging on for her life! Terra sees her teammate quickly get out of her site before she tensely shouts ,"Lacus! Hang on, we will find a way to fallow you."

Lacus sees her friends have been left behind before she tenses up and says," Oh no! They were not able to make it! Still, I cannot run now. The fate of the Lylat Kingdom rests on my ability to rescue the King from the hands of Xehamaru. Even, if it means I have to face him alone, I just have to figure out a way to pull it off. I will not fail my duty as an Enji. I know I can do it! "

With that Lacus uses a combination of her sword as a weight and her magic energy to get her secure. To be extra safe she then casts a magic spell to create an invisible field over herself so she won't get spotted.

Meanwhile little does Lacus know that as she prepares to risk her life to infiltrate the Invisible Hand Nova Crusher Ben and the rest of squad 7 are still in pursuit. Still on the transformed Prime the gang is having trouble getting close enough with all the warships, monsters and mobile suits blasting all over the place. However at the moment they are closing in. Ben sees the Invisible Hand getting closer before Pirme suddenly cuts in with," This is it everyone! I think if I max out my boosters we can know breach the bridge."

Ben feels his stomach lurch before he nods and says," Urg that's good news, especially for my stomach. Oh right, you still with us Wyrmmon?"

Geno-Wyrmmon chips in with a translated," Don't worry boss I am right behind you and ready to teach Xehamaru a lesson!"

A sudden impact causes Ben to nearly slam his head in to the ceiling before he gulps and says," Good.

Cloud nods before he says," All right this is it everyone. Huh, well looks like we are not the only ones closing in one Xehamaru. The _Weltall_ the _Vierge_ and the _Archangel_ are all closing in as well."

Doug looks determined before he says," Well it's good we have him cornered, but won't it be bad if we blow up the ship with the king in there?"

James shrugs before he answers with," I don't think so Doug, all the shots from the three Lylat warships are aiming for the engines. If we can disable the engines the King will still be all right but Xehamaru will be trapped!"

Ben looks resigned for battle as he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," All right you can't escape now Xehamaru no matter what you pull! "

Cloud suddenly spots something that gets him alarmed before he says," Well, unless he pulls that!"

Ben looks where his squad captain is looking before he says," Huh? Oh nuts! "At the worse possible moment Squad 7 sees coming up behind the three Lylat ships the flag ship of Xehamaru the super Nova Crusher Dark Specter! And it looks ready to blown its targets out of the sky! At the ships command deck commander Margulis is ready to destroy those that oppose his master! The Sithantos military commander sees the Lylat warships attacking the Invisible Hand before he glowers and sharply says," Do theses fools think they will be allowed to defy are destiny? I'll send them all to hell! Blow them away with the Omega Charged Particle Cannon!"

With that the enormous black space cruiser targets the Archangel with its most powerful weapon. That leaves its captain Murrue Ramias in a pretty tight spot! Murrue gives one glance at the incoming power readings before she grasps her chair and says," Prepare for invasive maneuvers!"

The pilot of the Archangel Sai widens his eyes and fearfully says,"There is no time!"

Murrue sees her crew all expressing various forms of panic before she turns pale and says," No, not like this!"

With that the Dark Specter fires dead on and it looks like it's the end for the Archangel! However at the last second the ships assigned Gundam pilot, Muu La Flaga takes the hit in his Strike Gundam! Murrue sees her boyfriend be consumed with destructive energy before she widens her eyes and shouts out," MUU!"

As the Gundam is melting away its pilot weakly gives a transmission and says," Heh, didn't I say I could make the impossible, possible? GAH!"

Murrue sees Muu 's efforts to block the blast with the mobile suit quickly show to be in vain before Muu proceeds to be vaporized, causing Murrue to shout out a horrified, "NO!"

Suddenly the ship engineer Tolle hears a warning sigh and says," Oh no it's going right for us!"

Murrue sees this and says," What? AHH! "

It seems that despite the brave efforts of Muu it was futile because not only does the blast completely disintegrate Muu La Flaga and his Gundam. But it goes on to hit the Archangel and complete destroys it and every one in its crew from Gundam Seed! If that's bad enough the shock waves from the explosion go on to head Squad seven's way!

Cloud sees the demise of the group of Lylat forces before he grasps his fist tightly and says," What was that guy thinking trying to get in the way of a attack from the most powerful class of warship?"

Ben looks upset as he passionately says," Blast those Sithantos monsters! They are going to pay for all the people they killed today!"

Prime suddenly cuts in with," Oh slag! The remains from the Archangel are coming right for us! Hang on every one!

With that Prime does a summersault to avoid being hit but because of that he collides right in to his Ultra Mangus component! Doug slams to his side and groans before yelling out," Hey watch it, ah!"

Prime suddenly gives a tense gasp before saying," Oh this is bad that hit knocked out my engine's! "

Ben looks up with a mortified look before he chuckles tensely and says," You're joking right!"

Prime quickly responds with," Sorry, not sure backup systems can kick start in time! I will do all I can to avoid crashing in to anything. Brace yourselves!"

Ben quickly finds his view is spinning before he yells out," AH! There is no way I am going to end it all like this!"

Geno-Wyrmmon sees his friends spiraling downward before he tensely shouts out," Boss! "

Well, it's not hard to see are heroes are in quite the tight spot. How will Squad & rebound from this and still make it in time to stop Xehamaru? And what about Ravxen, Ganondorf, Sigma and all the others trying to level the planet? To find out how don't you dare miss out on the next issue of Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

In are next issue Ben and co are able to avoid crashing but there Auto bot friend is unable to fly anymore so they need a new way of getting on board the Invisible Hand. Meanwhile the fights between Sigma, Ganondorf, Dr Robotnik, Magneto Ravxen, and all others still need to be resolved! To top it off Nightmare and Genesis both have felt like they were missing the fun and join the fight!

However both the Enji Knights and the various other heroes are not about to let Xehamaru win and working together they fight with all their strength to defeat the army of darkness. To find out if the hero's can succeed in time to still stop Xehamaru you will just have to read **_chapter 54: Heroes Unite! Braking Through The Inquisitors Dark Fury!_**


	54. Chapter 54: Heros Unite!

_**Tales of Cosmic wars**_

_**Chapter 54: Heroes Unite! Breaking Through The Inquisitors Dark Flame!**_

Last time, on Tales Of the Cosmic Wars, the grand battle over the Lylat Capital raged on, with events turning even tenser. In order to save the lives of his friends, King Atem agreed to go with Xehamaru to his new stealth type Nova Crusher" Invisible Hand". Just as that happened ,Squad 7 arrived, but they were too late to stop Xehamaru and Commander Craft from leaving with the king! Ben and his friends wanted to stop the villains, but the possessed summon spirit Exodia Necros proved to be a troublesome roadblock! With immense power and the ability to regenerate its wounds, it proved to be a fierce foe, but luck was on the side of justice, when squad 7 received aid from the robot Lylat general Octimus Prime!

The powerful Auto Bot had come to aid the king and was more than willing to lend the Enji a hand. Working together, the group was able to destroy the Seal of Necrocalcous crystal that was corrupting Exodia with darkness and turn him back to normal. With that problem solved, the gang got on Prime after he transformed into his flight mode and they went on to chase after Xehamaru, after alerting all the other Enji.

Meanwhile, Grand Master Myers was about to go after his former student himself, when he had to take a detour to prevent the deranged dark Enji Ravxen from killing everyone in the city! It seems Ravxen is even more dangerous than manageable, as he is even able to keep the grand Master on his toes! Ravxen is not the only one causing havoc, as both Xalden and Xigbar joined in as well but lucky they had to deal with Aeris and her new power!

And if that was not enough, Tear, Tifa and the others have her back. As the battles between light and darkness raged on all over the city, Ben and co were almost able to catch up to Xehamaru in his warship. However, just as they were about to board the ship, the Dark Specter blew up the nearby Lylat ship, the Archangel, and its rubble caused Prime to collide with himself. As a result, they head towards the ground real fast!

Although Squad 7' is having a hard time, at least someone was able to board Xehamaru's ship. Acting fast, Lacus was able to catch a ride on a Sithantos mobile suit to the Invisible Hand! However, on her own, will she be able to survive long enough to be able to rescue King Atem from Xehamaru? It's time for another hectic chapter, so let's get started!

* * *

Once again we start right off where we were last time, with Ben and Cloud in one part of Prime, James and Doug in the other and both heading towards the ground of Neo Arcadia pretty fast!

Cloud sees the ground coming up fast before he cringes and says," At this rate we are going to explode on impact! Is there any way you can stop this, Prime?"

The Autobot swiftly responds with," My jet units are offline, however I am trying to steer myself to a better position while I try and transfer my power."

Ben turns pale before he says," Err, not to be a back seat driver, but it does not seem to be doing much!"

Prime grunts before he says," Not much I can do to avoid a bad landing kid, but at least this way you're all not pancakes! Brace for, hey, the backup energy came through! Hold on tight!"

Ben can't help but scream as Prime makes a sudden last ditch effort to maneuver that slows his descent towards the ground and at the last second he is able to swerve around to the left and keep in the air. Ben sees the Ultra Magnus jet has made it in the air only losing some paint. Ben sees things are stable before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Whew, close one. Damn it, how many more people have to die till this is over?"

Doug just cracks his neck before angrily responding with," When the bad guys get there asses handed to them on a dirty platter that's when bro! Come on, they are getting away!"

Ben sees that Doug is right and that thanks to the mess caused by the destruction of the Archangel the Invisible Hand is once more nearly out of site. As Squad 7's transports at once blaze up at full speed James looks intently at the area and says," Its close but if we move at full speed we might be able to still catch them. Let's hope Primes skills live up to the stories."

Cloud just keeps a firm grip on his seat before he says," We will make sure they do James. No matter what, Xehamaru is not going to get away with this!"

It seems that for a few seconds things are looking up, till all of a sudden, two buildings nearly smash in to Prime and crush several other fighters! Prime just manages to dive upwards, before suddenly he stops in his tracks! Ben nearly smashes in to his chair before he grumbles and says," What was that for? I did not see any, huh?"

Ben is shocked to see that Prime is emitting sparks of lighting all over before the Lylat General can barley moan out," AUGH! I, can't move, something is tearing me from the inside out!"

Doug cracks his knuckles before he says," What, did Xehamaru want to finish things here after all?" James then sees all the unshielded metal in the area bending before he gasps and says," No, it can't be! Damn it, above us!"

Everyone indeed looks up to see none other than yet another interloper, one that would be Magneto! The Master of Magnetism descends right to the same level as the Enji Knights before he narrows his eyes and says," This road is closed off to you Enji, give it up."

James at once gets on top of Prime and a rare display of anger he readies his energy bow and says," Uncle, are you serious? "

Magneto sees the rest of Squad 7 emerge and only looks shocked for a moment before he chuckles and says," So it's come to this, so be it. Why so surprised my nephew, I told you I would think about things but I never confirmed that I would side with you. Don't blame me that you got overly hopeful again."

Ben sees how casual the man in the red helmet is before he glowers at the mutant leader and says," Oh come on, really, I mean, really? You saw how Xehamaru tricked you and even after all that, even after he nearly had Polaris killed your still helping him! And here I thought you were smart!"

Magneto sneers and says," Spare me your morality lectures boy. Saren and Cortez may have plotted against me but I know all too well that followers can get their own ideas down the road. Don't get me wrong, I am not foolish enough to trust Xehamaru entirely, but then again I don't trust anyone entirely. Still, I agree with him that the current society must be destroyed, and that its time for the superior life forms to have their proper place! "

Cloud looks disgruntled before he says,"

You refuse to listen to us, no; you refuse to even entertain the chance that you're wrong about the Lylat Kingdom. Magneto, you're so caught up in revenge that you can't stop!"

Magneto then looks angry before he says," Don't dare think you can understand me Enji! I seen just how futile peace truly is for those like us, those who are loathed by the weak petty masses will always be a target for their rage. It will happen again and again, even if King Atem is true in his desires for peace those who want power will overrule him, just like they always do! There will never be an understanding, that's why it's time to do what must be done to truly end this!"

Ben begins to power up before he looks at Magneto with a disgusted look and says," If you kill everyone you think hates you, people will just hate other people for different reasons. There has to be another way to end this then hate and fear!"

Magneto sighs and says," Your wiser then I first thought Ben Auro, but it's pointless, this is the nature of existence and that is why it must end at all cost!"

Doug then powers up and says," Save the hero speeches Ben, guys stubborn as him can only see things once they get their teeth knocked out! Seriously we don't have time for this!"

Geno-Wyrmmon growls before he says," He is right boss, we have to get through him before Xehamaru gets away right? "

James nods before he says," You're clearly closed off your heart to everything but pain, refusing to give the future a chance. Well, so be it but I won't let you guide the mutants in to oblivion, I'll get through you anyway I need to uncle! "

Magneto sees the hero's all look ready to attack before he has his own energy flare up and he says," I see nothing has changed since before, your all adamant about being hero's to the bitter end. But, seems you forgotten how wide the difference is between are powers!"

Geno Wyrmmon then roars before he ascends in to the air and says," Don't think your that great, we got a lot stronger to! Now, we have places to be, so out of our way! Striking Crusher Claw! "

The ultimate level Digimon at once has his right claw glow before he prepares to smash Magneto out of his path! However the powerful mutant just raises an eyebrow before he says," No doubt you gotten stronger. But, I detect you have a lot more metal on you then before Digimon."

Suddenly Magneto grasps his hand, and Geno-Wyrmmon freezes in midair! As Ben's digimon partner sees his body being steered in his friends directions before he struggles with all of his might and says," Oh right, metal. Oh, NUTS!"

Suddenly Ben sees his dragonish pal being hurled right for him, and while he jumps up to avoid being hit, Magneto hurls him faster than he expected and he, his friends and Prime all go crashing to the ground! The group lands on a part of a bridge and Ben barley avoids bouncing off its roof! The owner of the Star Sword finds his arm is bruised before he says," Ugh, this rescue attempt is not turning out that well. Great what else is, er, never mind. We better just take care of this before things get even more out of hand. "

Cloud grumbles before he says," Geno-Wyrmmon, remember to control your energy or you're going to do more harm than good here."

The Digimon winces and responds with," Sorry Cloud, I forgot."

Prime grunts as an explosion breaks out of his back before he says," Damn it, the impact shorted out my engines! Sorry guys but, I it will take a while till I can even transform again."

Doug nods and says," It's cool man, we got this!"

Magneto crosses his arms as he descends and says," Give it up, your dream is dead Enji. King Atem will pay the price for trying to hold up such a crusade together."

Ben points the Star Sword at his opponent and says," Maybe you and those like Xehamaru think it's foolish but its better then a hopeless miserable world that your kind want! Enough, no matter how powerful you are Magneto, we will do whatever it takes to get through you!"

Magneto then raises his hand before he says," I am sure you will try boys. But, I don't feel like a fight to the death myself. Too bad I don't have to kill you to crush your hopes. "

Doug snorts at this before brashly saying," Man that's talk of a, huh? Oh."

Doug quickly realizes there is a giant shadow suddenly looming over him and the others, till he looks up and sees that a Lylat ship is falling right for him and the others! Cloud gets alarmed as he says," Damn it, it's heading right for us, he ripped it right out of the airs shields and all!"

Ben gets mortified before he says," No, if we blast it out of the way we will kill are own allies!"

Magneto just looks spiteful as he gravely says," Face your fate Enji, this is what happens when you devoted to such foolish things such as harmony! "

Geno-Wyrmmon prepares to try and knock the hapless Lylat warship back, but all of a sudden a beam of light consumes the entire vessel before it vanishes without a trace! Suddenly the ship reappears in the distance and as both groups are confused suddenly a male voice clears his throat before a calm but serious male voice says," You're not as smart as you think Magneto, and I won't let your recklessness tear apart this world! "

Suddenly a man clad in blue robes flies in between the two groups. This man has white bandages covering his arms and legs, wears a ski mask that covers most of his face expect for a ting of blue hair. Several fancy and elaborate looking staffs are hoisted in the man's clothes and as Magneto sees the new arrival emerge he sneers before saying," Another Enji wants to stand in my way? So be it, but no matter how many staffs you have your magic won't be enough to stop me! "

The new arrival just lands on the ground in front of Ben's group before he shrugs and says," That remains to be seen Magneto. "

Ben looks at the man closely and chuckles before he says," Er, don't think I know you but thanks anyway for the save."

The masked wizard nods and says," Think nothing of it Ben Auro. Ah, James, it's good to see you again. Sorry are reunion has such a bad timing, but that's how things work."

James recalls the voice he is hearing before he looks shocked and says," What the, is that you Master Gerard? "

Cloud sees the man just nod before he chuckles and says," Talk about good timing, you came back just in time Master Gerard, your magic is just the thing we need to even the odds. "

Ben then raises an eyebrow and says," Hey, this is the guy who trained you in magic when you were young James?"

The red haired man nods and says," Yes, Enji Master _Seigheart Gerard_ is the one who saw my talent and persuaded me and my family that I should join the Enji. "

The powerful wizard pulls back his hood to reveal a man in his thirties with red symbols on his checks. He looks firmly at Magneto before he takes out one of his staffs and says," It's been a while since I been back from the official border between Lylat and Zeon space. But, glad I could make it; at the moment this seems to be one of the most chaotic places in known space. So, this is the Master of Magnetism eh? I would have thought your uncle would have been grateful and wise enough to want peace."

Magneto looks crossly at the Enji Master before he says," Another one blind on his own jaunty wisdom eh? Wait, I remember hearing about you. Yes, one that excels at magic so much that your labeled one of the saint wizards of the cosmos yes? Bah, sage or not your still just a fool. I want a true solution, not a charade that will only lower the guard of me and my brotherhood till my enemies slather us in are moment of weakness! No matter how brutal a method, anything that will secure the safely of the homo superiors is worth the price!"

Gerard begins to emit a magical aura before he says," You been driven mad by sorrow Magneto. Bloodshed in the end only brings more pain, all this grand Sithantos game will cause is endless suffering and that's why I won't let it continue! You don't even know what it means to know what truly unites people! Going down this path will never bring you peace!"

Magneto looks murderous before he says," Peace was never a option, not for my kind you pathetic pawn. Damned Enji, don't you dare think you know what it means to be loathed and hunted! I seen just what the true nature of man is, and I won't let these damn jackals get away with it! We mutants are the next stage of cosmic evolution, and we will eradicate those that hinder us! It's a shame that you and your brothers so utterly blinded my nephew, a pity he has been so corrupted by your nonsense that he can't see the truth!"

Gerard glares at the mutant before he firmly says," James chose his path on his own. And, so do I. Enough, Rave Flare."

Magneto sees the Enji Master gather power in his staff before he prepares to counter attack, however in the blink of a eye the Enji Master has warped to right to the leader of Genosia 's right, and unleashes a massive red energy blast! Magneto was able to raise his electromagnetic barrier quick enough to defend himself but the impact of his enemies blast still blows him right out of the area!

Gerard closes his eyes and says," James, it's clear your uncle has been so scared by tragedy that he sees things only superficially, and can only see people as one side or another. We don't have time for him to see the truth. For all of his power, I should be able to deal with it. I'll try and not resort to a non lethal situation but, defending the people comes at all costs James."

James nods before he says," Yes, I know what our duty is Master Gerard, just be careful."

Gerard then takes out another staff before he turns to Squad 7 and says," Don't worry about me James, just try and catch up with the Invisible Hand. Many good men are giving up their lives to slow Xehamaru down; we can't afford to make that all for nothing."

Cloud nods before he firmly says," Don't worry Master Gerard, no matter who tries to stop us we will rescue King Atem!"

Gerard powers up once more before he says," I know you will Cloud. Best of luck, the fate of the universe just very well depend on it. Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I have a murderous mutant to calm down, I sense he has just gotten out of my spell."

With that the blur haired man flies out to continue the fight. Ben just sighs and says," Well, hope the man knows what he is in for."

James repositions his glasses before he responds with," Don't worry about it Ben, Master Gerard did not bribe his way in to being known as one of the best wizards in the cosmos. Even Magneto won't be able to take him lightly. "

Cloud nods and says," I am sure he will be able to handle it Ben. But, as rough as it is we can't afford to waste time thinking about it, we have a job to do guys. Come on, we have to find a way to make up for lost time before are enemies, huh? Watch out!"

All of a sudden Squad 7 sees a barrage of missiles heading there way! As Ben prepares to take them out they suddenly dive in to the side of the building, and cause the entire roof to crumble! Ben quickly finds himself dealing with unstable ground he sighs and says," Guess it was foolish to expect any breathing room in a battle as big as, whoa!"

Ben sees the ground is crumbling faster than he can react, and just manages to grasp on to the damaged Prime!

Thanks to some ace piloting from the robot Lylat General, he is able to fall with style, and James was able to shoot a magic arrow that turned in to a web to land on. Prime is able to land without bringing damage to himself or the ones in him, although he did land upside down! The Ultra Manus jet is also able to land without many hassles for itself or Doug and James. The Lylat General sees that his systems are stable before he chuckles and dryly says," Well that could have ended worse. Are you Enji alright?"

Cloud cracks his shoulder in to a better position before he answers with a polite," Yes, thank you. What is your status, Ben?"

Ben stumbles back up before he rubs his tumble and says," Urg, I feel like I am about to lose my lunch."

Cloud nods before he says," Sigh, in any case we will manage."

Ben chuckles before he says," Yes, I will be alright, just let me get some air."

Cloud sees Ben looking woozy before he looks at the others and says," Are you guys okay?"

James nods before he says," Yes, a little shaken, but not stirred."

Doug gives a thumbs up before he eagerly says," Come on, it will take more than a bumpy ride to knock me out!"

Cloud then turns around before he austerely says," Good then let's find a way to catch up with Xehamaru!"

Prime sighs before he says," Yes, my auto recovery function will restore my jet options in time, but I do not think it will recover fast enough for us to stop Xehamaru. In the meantime, please watch your step."

Ben looks determined before he says," Bah, Xehamaru better not think he can get rid of us this easy! No matter what, I will bring him down and rescue King Atem!"

Geno-Wyrmmon chuckles before he says," That's the spirit, boss! Let's get them!"

Ben sees his digital pal land before he says," Ah, there you are! Good, then let's get going! Er, hey, but wait don't go landing so fast!"

Geno-Wyrmmon promptly lands before he winces and says," Uh oh."

With that, Ben's metal dragon pal lands on the ground near squad 7, but he makes the mistake of landing a little too hard too fast and with the massive impact of his weight he causes the highway street they are all on to crack and break apart! This is especially bad news for Ben as the ground around him falls before he even has time to react! Ben finds once more that he is falling before he groans out," Oh, come on!"

Doug quickly runs over before he says," Hang on, I got ya, AH!"

Doug is about to grab Ben's hand, but at the worst possible time one of the nearby streetlights falls on his head! Luckily for Ben, though, at that moment Mario and Yoshi had seen then team fall nearby and had just made it to the area as Ben fell!

Making good use of his talents, Mario jumps off Yoshi and grabs Ben's hand before doing a wall jump on part of the falling road to jump back up! Yoshi then grabs then both with his tongue and pulls them up to safety. Mario sees Ben looking tense and quickly gives a confident," I a got yah!"

Yoshi then nods before adding," And Yoshi has got both of you!"

Ben sees he is back on solid ground before he takes a deep breath and says," Whew, thanks for the quick save, Mario. Err, I could have just used my magic energy to jump real high, but it's the thought that counts."

Mario looks grateful before he nods and says," Don't mention it."

Cloud looks around before he says," What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

Yoshi eagerly responds with," Mario wanted to make sure everyone back at that Senate chamber was okay, so we left Princess Peach with Luigi and ran off until we saw you guys in these planes heading down fast!"

Ben looks weary before he looks up and says," Yes, that blasted Xehamaru is pulling all the stops out today."

Cloud looks around before he says," Yes, in case you did not know, he coerced the Lylat King to come with him to spare the lives of his friends. We were trying to stop him riding Prime here, but the short version is that a lot of detours shoved there face in our way and here we are."

Mario tenses up before he says," Mamma Mia! This day is the tops! First Bowser nearly flattened my brother and me, and now this?"

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," That Bowser guy attacked you again? I thought he was no problem to you guys!"

Yoshi sighs before he answers with a gloomy," Well, most of the time, yes, but this time that Bowser had some dark thing powering up that he said he got from that scary Xehamaru."

Mario looks humiliated as he fallows up with," Yes, I am not proud to admit it, but Bowser was right about to give me a permanent game over until one of you Enji came to our aid. I do believe his name was Brad Fowler or something."

Ben's jaw dropped before he blinks and he says," Wait, you're telling me, BRAD, of all people, came to help?"

Yoshi shrugs before he answers with," Yoshi would not put it that way. The way Yoshi say it that Brad guy just wanted to fight Bowser. He beat down Bowser down pretty good too, so down that Yoshi almost felt sorry for Bowser!"

James just chuckles for a moment before he says," Well, it seems even Brad has his moments."

Cloud shrugs before he says," In any case, let's plan our next move. I think the best course of action is to go with Mario back to the Grand Senate hall. This way we can regroup with the others and plan how to catch the invisible hand."

Ben glances to the right before he grasps his fist and says," I can sense a lot of different powerful power levels there already."

Mario looks determined before he says," I guess that means we have no time to waste, so let's a go! Whoa!"

Mario is about to charge off before he sees a missile heading his way! James quickly intercepts the explosive projectile, and then sees hostile fighters coming his way before he says," We may have no time to lose but if we don't focus we will get blown away before we even know it. We better keep a tight formation."

The others nod before going on to deal with the many flavors of death coming there way.

* * *

With that, Squad 7, Prime, and the plumber green dinosaur duo dash off to the Senate chamber. After all this time, the two intense battles between the Enji and the heroes that help them are still raging on. To the left of the damaged building, Link, Kirby and Enji Captain Auron are still in a tense fight against the powered up Ganondorf.

At the same time, to the right, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles have all found out that hard way that Dr Robotnik and his new war machine, the Death Egg Stinger is much harder to crack open than any of his previous creations!

As the battle between light and darkness goes on, we go back to the fight with the three warriors all trying to slash at Ganondorf from different sides!

However, as the evil king sees the blades heading towards him, he just laughs, before holding up his hand to create a magic barrier of dark fire that is powerful enough to not only stop his attacker's strikes, but bounce them back! Ganondorf sees Link look agitated before he laughs and says," Hahaha! Link, you and the others primitive skills can no longer stand up to my power! You should just accept your defeat at the hands of your superior!"

Link looks outraged before he says," You vile pig, you may have gotten some more power, but it still won't let you get away from facing the justice you deserve!"

Ganondorf looks smug before he responds with," Not this time Link! This time you have ran out of luck! Now that I have the power of a Sithantos inquisitor, you have no chance!"

Auron sees how manic his foe is before he coldly says," Fool, you're nothing but another pawn of Xehamaru."

Ganondorf narrows his eyes before he barks out," Silence Enji scum, you know nothing! I just side with Xehamaru for my own interests. No one commands Ganondorf! Enough of this, it's time you foolish warriors of light are wiped out! Rah!"

With that, the evil king resumes his assault by firing a barrage of dark energy orbs at the three! Link gets in front of the others and performs a powered up spin attack to hit the orbs back at his opponent, but to his shock, the vile villain then fires an even bigger orb of darkness that absorbs the others and heads right for Link! As the King of Evil pours more power in to his attacks as he violently says,"Ha! You cannot resist me foolish "Hero of Time"! This time, you will die!"

Link sees the new batch of hostile energy coming for him faster than he expected and quickly says," Oh no, it's coming too fast!"

Auron suddenly gets in front of his comrades before he says," Stand back, Shooting Star!"

Right as Link is about to defend himself from Ganon's attack, Auron jumps in front of him and powers up before unleashing one of his powerful Overdrive attacks ! Infusing his blade with magic energy, Auron smashes the large energy attack back into a bunch of nearby statues! Link takes a few labored breaths before he says," Thank you for the assistance."

Ganondorf glares at the Enji Captain before he says," Bah, that's your last lucky break, fool!"

Kirby sees how furious Ganondorf is before he gulps and says," This guy is really bad news! I think we should get him out of here before he causes more trouble!"

Auron braces himself before he says," That is just what I was thinking of, little one."

Ganondorf sneers before he says," Ha, your brain must be even smaller than the rest of your pitiful body, puffball!"

Kirby looks insulted before he runs up and says," Hey, I will teach you not to call me names!"

Ganondorf sees the small pink hero charging at him before he coyly says," What is this now?"

To the surprise of the evil king, Kirby then dashes at him before attacking him head on! Kirby is able to attack faster than his opponent thought he would, and although he can't break the Sithantos Inquisitor's guard, he can't do much but parry the blows! Ganondorf sees how fast Kirby is attacking before he snorts and dismissively says," Well, so you are more than an object of amusement. Still, it will take far more than that to defeat me!"

Link remains determined before he snaps back with," Well then, let's see how much it takes!"

Still locked in a blade lock with Kirby, the villain from Hyrule sees his hated foe charge at him with a powerful jumping slash attack and takes to the air to avoid being hit, however, that is what Auron wanted him to do! The swordsman from Spira looks right at Ganondorf before he says," Servant of darkness, time for your rampage to end! Magi Tornado!"

With that, Auron powers up even more, before using his skills to create a massive tornado around Ganondorf! To top it off, he drinks from the large gourd he is always carrying with him and spits some of it on the tornado, which somehow causes it to catch on fire! That fiery tornado keeps on burning until it explodes. However, when the smoke from the attack clears, Ganondorf, though singed, still stands! The King of evil sees he is still burning a bit before he chuckles and darkly says,"

That was quite an impressive attack you used, Enji. That might just have been enough if it was some fool like_ Zant_ or _Agahnim_, but you are dealing with one of the most powerful beings of all worlds!"

Auron gives a disgusted grunt before he says;" I see that this guy has a bigger ego than Seymour."

Ganondorf gets outraged at this remark before he snaps back with," It's more than just ego, simpleton! As long as I have both the Tri-force of power and the cursed seal of Necrocalcous infusing me with divine power, you will never stop me!"

Link just sighs before he says," You're wrong, just like all the other times, no matter how much power you gained from the dark side, it will never let you prevail!"

Ganondorf then forms a mad grin before he says," Tsc, you just don't get it, do you? This time is far different. It's time you learn that the hard way! "

With that, the evil king then powers up so great that the amount of energy he releases is enough to create a shock wave that blows the three fighters back! Showing no mercy, Ganondorf, in a burst of speed catches Link in midair by the throat! Right away, he knocks the master sword out of Link's hand and laughs at his long time opponent before saying," Ha, after all this time I am going to finally rid you from my misery!"

Auron instantly goes to aid his comrade before he says," That's not going to happen!"

Link can only grasp out in pain and the Sithantos Inquisitor has his energy surge before venomously says," Too late! You're mine!"

With that, Ganondorf quickly charges a black energy orb and presses in right at Link's head! The owner of the Tri-Force of power glares right at in to eyes of the green hero before he murderously says," Time for you to finally end your journey, Hero of time!"

Before the dark skinned man can unleash the killer blow a calm voice says," Not today you monster."

Ganondorf flinches before he says," What, who is there? Ah!"

Just as Ganondorf is about to blast Link, a metal chain wraps around his hand to hold it in place! As the foe looks to see who did that, he gets his answer when, all of a sudden he finds himself having a case of a boot to the head! The king of evil is hit hard enough to let go of Link and the mysterious figure flash steps itself and Link to the ground before revealing itself. Link sees his new arrival and widens his eyes before saying," Huh, oh, it's you! What are you doing here, Zelda?"

Link sees that his rescuer was, in fact, princess Zelda! However, it seems that she is now using her power to take the form of her alter ego, based on the ancient Sheikah tribe and her appearance is so different that even her eye color is different! She is now under the guise of the masked warrior _Shelk_! Sheik just sighs before flatly saying," Sigh, you're getting sloppy, Link."

Link is not sure how to take this new turn of events before he blinks and says," What are you doing out here, princess?"

Sheik sighs before responding with," Remember I am Sheik in this form Link, and I was tired of being reduced to the role of damsel in distress, and came out here to help in any way I could."

Link sees how serious his friend is before he sighs and responds with," Well, thank you for back there, but just be careful."

Ganondorf sneers at this before he responds with," Well, Link, look how pitiful of a man you have become, having to be saved by your princess!"

Shelk glares back at the long time tormenter of Hyule before snapping back with," You're the man who is pitiful Ganondorf, selling your soul to the devil for even more vile power than you all ready possess. For all of the strength you have, you're still blind to what really matters."

Ganondorf narrows his eyes before he hatefully says," Bah, fools like you understand nothing! In any case, this is now the ideal situation, for thanks to you, I can now take both of the other parts of the Tri-Force at once!"

Link then has the Master Sword shimmer with light before he says," Don't think it will go as well as you think!"

Kirby gives an eager nod before he adds," That's right, you're in over your head, you big bully!"

Ganondorf: It matters not how many stand before me, I will strike them all down! Still, it's getting a little crowded around here. What is taking that doctor so long to take care of those vermin?"

Auron chuckles before dryly taunting out," What is wrong? Do you realize you're the one who is at a disadvantage?"

Ganondorf looks ready to explode with hate at this point before his evil energy surges with such force that it causes dreadnaughts in the sky to be blow back! Ganondorf has his swords surge with dark energy and says, "Enough! I am going to kill you all!"

* * *

With that, Ganondorf takes out his swords and charges at the four to continue the battle. Meanwhile, as this battle rages on, Sonic sees a blast from the evil king in the distance and wonders what's going on over there. After dashing through another laser barrage the blue hedgehog sighs and says," Man, I wonder how those other guys are doing with that crazy looking guy with the cape."

Robotnik gleefully chips in with," Don't worry about them; you have all you can handle with me!

Sonic quickly darts to his right and says," Whoa! "

Taking his eyes off the Egg man for only a few seconds, when he looks back he sees a group of missiles coming his way! Sonic braces himself as he mutters," Man, he sure packed a lot of firepower in this thing!"

As the speedy hero quickly tries to ponder a solution to this problem to his relief Shadow provides one,"Chaos Spear! "

In a flash, Shadow fires a burst of yellow energy to blast the missiles! Shadow sees Sonic's relived expression before he looks annoyed and says," Don't get sloppy, Sonic, this thing is far more powerful than the usual creations from the doctor."

Sonic chuckles and wryly responds with," I got the idea already, but thanks! Ready to give it up, Egg-man? You should know by now, there is no way you can win!"

Robotnik has his scorpion like machine walk forward before he says," Wrong! It's you high-speed pests who cannot win this time! Lord Xehamaru and Sithantos have gathered enough firepower to destroy all who oppose him! It's futile to fight against what cannot be defeated!"

Sonic just gives a cocky smirk before responding with," That's never stopped me before!"

Robotnik chuckles darkly before he responds with," Well, this time you will find yourself seeing things turn out quite differently! This ultimate creation of mine is impervious to all your attacks; I will have my final victory at last!"

Knuckles glares at the robot loving man before he thrusts his large fist upward and says," Keep dreaming! You're not going to stop me from smashing your stupid toy!"

Sonic nods and says," That's right, your creation is tough, but I guess that means we will try even harder! Come on, guys!"

With that, the three go to attack again. The doctor retaliates by firing a barrage of plasma blasts from its claws, but the three are too fast to be hit and go on the offensive. The trio combined their power and all punch at the cockpit of the Death Egg Stinger, but even attacking as one, they don't do any damage at all! Sonic sees this dismal result and cringes before he yells out," Oh, come on!"

Robotnik laughs at his enemies reaction and snidely chides out," Nice try, but you see you're dealing with a far harder metal than what you are used to smashing through all these years! Heheh, working with Sithantos indeed has its advantages."

Sonic angrily looks at the portly man on the other side of the glass before saying," Really, Egg man? Is it worth selling your soul to the devil?"

Robotnik turns red before he shouts out," Enough! Like I said before, I know what I am doing! You cannot possibly understand with your inferior intellect! Now, get out of my way!"

Being quick to take the advantage, Robotnik slams the three with the massive claw of the metal scorpion and slams them all into the building! As Sonic feels his head throbbing he moans and says," Man, that's going to sting in the morning."

Knuckles punches the ground in frustration before he looks up and says," What are we going to do Sonic? Nothing is working."

Sonic sighs and responds with," I'm working on it! Too bad Tails went with the Tornado 3 to take care of those other guys in the air. We could use him to figure out this thing's weakness."

Shadow grasps his hand tightly before he says," And since the Chaos emeralds are back on our home world, we cannot rely on them either."

Robotnik gives another smug chuckle before he says," HA! It's time to end this. Sonic, you and the others have stood in my way for the last time! Don't worry; I do have a proper going away present for you!"

With that, the doctor has the tail of his robotic beast open up to reveal a massive cannon! As energy forms around the tail Robotnik looks proud before he says," Heh, all the rings in space won't save you from this!"

Sonic sees just how much energy is being pointed in his direction before he tenses up and says," Err, that's quite the cannon he has!"

Knuckles grunts in frustrations before responding with," No, duh!"

Shadow just readies himself before he shouts," Move now!"

Robotnik presses a few more buttons to make sure his systems are calibrated properly before he fervently says,"Main Charged particle cannon locked on, and FIRE! "

With the main weapon of the Death Egg Stinger fully charged, the man with the egg shaped physique fires a shot at the three from the world of Mobius!

It's a good thing the three are so fast, as they just barely avoid being blown shot blasts through a chunk of the Grand Senate Hall! It then goes up into the sky where it collides into a Zeon warship and blows it to bits in one shot! Sonic sees the result of the blast he just barely avoided being consumed in before he looks annoyed and says," Whew, that was a little too close!"

Robotnik bellows out a frustrated moan before he says," Rotten miscreants, just stand still and die!"

Sonic laughs before playfully snapping back with," Sorry, but it's not really my style. Pretty big cannon you got there, Egg man, but there is no way I will just stand still like a rock!"

Robotnik intensely looks over the data on his systems before he says," Bah, I miscalculated the radius of my main cannon a little. However, don't think I did not take you and the others' great speed into detail when I built this! Time you learned to stay still and smell the flowers!"

Sonic just roll his eyes as he hears more noises and says," Oh, now what?"

With that, the Sithantos supporter fires another batch of missiles from the back of his ride. The heroes go to dodge the attack as usual, but they are in for a shock, when all of a sudden beams fire out of the missiles to combine to form some kind of metal web! Shadow and Knuckles are not able to react fast enough and get pinned to the floor by the web! Sonic sees his friends are pinned down before he widens his eyes and says," Knuckles! Shadow! Are you guys okay?"

Shadow finds he can't even move his arms and yells out a flat," Just peachy, idiot."

Knuckles struggles with all of his might to move to no avail before he groans and says," Grr, I can't move! You really think something like this will keep me down! Guh! "The red echidnae tries to break out of it, but in response the web shocks him with an electrical current! Shadow sees this and sights before he says," Looks like it won't be so easy."

Sonic looks determined before he says," Hold on, I'll get you guys out of there."

Robotnik sees Sonic ready to dash before he quickly interjects with," Oh no you don't you annoying rodent!"

Sonic sees that even more web missiles are heading towards him and jumps to avoid them, but then he finds himself getting a massive claw to the face that hits him hard! The blow from the Death Egg Stinger hits Sonic so hard he is knocked of the platform where the four have been fighting! The egg man sees the hero go flying before he laughs and says," Hahaha! It's only a matter of time now, Sonic! If you beg for mercy I might just think about sparing you! Now get back up here so we can end this!"

Sonic looks at the damage around the area and sees his paralyzed friends before he gets determined and says," Man, I did not think Egg Man would be so tough today! Still, no matter what, I am not going to let him get the last laugh! Here I, Whoa!"

Sonic is about to jump back into the action, when he sees something about to land on him and steps back! However, it's not an attack, but Kirby! It seems the pink hero was hit hard from an attack from Ganondorf. Kirby sees Sonic looking at him before he winces and says," Ah! Oh sorry."

Sonic shrugs and says," You should watch where you are going, little guy! Err, are you alright?"

Kirby, despite his injuries gives a happy smile before saying," Yup! Sorry mister Sonic, that evil Ganondorf guy got me with a nasty punch. Now I know why that Link guy does not like him very much! He is so mean he does not care if one of his attacks misses us and then blows up a building!"

Sonic's expression turns serious before he nods and says," I hear you, Egg man is doing the same thing. Sigh, with all these wakos blasting all over the city it's going to take a miracle to keep this place in one piece! Wait a sec; I think I've got an idea!"

Kirby looks curious and responds with," What is it?"

Sonic then looks devious before he responds with," Heh, let's just say this will take care of two birds with one stone! Here, come over here man."

With that, Sonic whispers his plan to Kirby. Don't worry, you will find out soon enough what it is! As Kirby hears Sonic's plan he gets excited and says," Oh! That does sound like it could work!"

Sonic grins and quickly says," Make sure you tell Link and the others about it too! Alright, good luck I'm going back in there!"

Kirby nods and says," You too!"

With that, both of the heroes get back up and rejoin the fights. At the moment, the evil king is trying to overpower Auron in a sword deadlock. Zelda helps by throwing a barrage of sharp needles, but Ganondorf holds up his free hand and melts them before they can reach him! However, this distracts him long enough for Link to get the jump on him from behind, and slash him with his Jump Strike slash attack!

The attack hits its target dead on and Ganon grunts in pain before jumping back into the air. It's at this time that Kirby rejoins the group. Link sees the pink wonder is ready to fight before he nods and says,"Aye, good you're okay, Kirby."

Kirby just gets ready to fight before responding with," Yup, it will take more than that to get rid of me!"

Ganondorf glares at his determined enemies before he snarls out," Bah, you are all foolish. Nothing you can do will stop your coming death!"

Kirby then remembers what he just heard and says," Oh, by the way, mister Link. Mister Sonic over there has a plan to take care of both this guy and the other guy over there."

Link raises an eyebrow at this before he says," What do you mean?"

Kirby sees Ganondorf still giving him the evil eye before he gulps and says," Well, you see..."

Kirby then whispers into both Link and Zelda's ear and also points at the Death Egg Stinger. As Sheik hears just what Kirby is talking about the warrior princess can't help but smirk before saying," Yes, that sounds like a good plan."

Link sees Ganondorf nearly smash through Auron's head before he sighs and says," The only question is if we can pull it off at the right time. Oh well, only one way to find out!"

Ganondorf then kicks Auron back before he grinds his teeth and says," What are you fools whispering about? Trying to muster a strategy to overcome me? I assure you whatever it is, it's useless!"

Link raises his Mirror Shield before he says," Oh, nothing, we were just talking about how for all you're boasting, you're still the same as ever!"

Ganondorf has amusement flash across his vile face before he scoffs out a," What? You're deluding yourselves I have become far more powerful than I ever have!"

Link's eyes burn with just fire before he says," You always say that, and look where it gets you!"

Ganondorf yet again gets infuriated before he barks out a harsh," You dare mock me, boy? Enough! It's time I show you just what true power is!"

With that, Ganondorf goes higher into the air and gathers up a massive amount of dark energy. He then forms it into a gigantic black energy ball bigger than anyone he has ever formed! The one time monstrous thieve of the Gerudo dessert looks viciously at his targets before he says,"

Time to end our long struggle. You can neither avoid nor survive this attack!"

Auron grasps his sword before he says," With the way his power level has just risen, if he hits us with that, it's over."

Link begins to look stressed before he looks around and says," Yes, I hope Sonic knows what he is doing."

Kirby remains calm before giving an optimistic," Don't worry; it sounded like it was a good plan."

Sheik feels her enemies energy is getting so immense that it's starting to press her down before and end a chill up her spine before she says," In any case, get ready, everyone!"

As the four watch the evil king make his attack grow and grow, at the same time Sonic has been continuing to dodge the attacks from the doctors giant metal scorpion. In fact, he is almost making sport of his opponent! Sonic wags his tong at the evil genius before he mischievously says,"

Come on Egg man, you're never going to hit me at that rate!"

Robotnik keeps seeing his attacks miss before he grinds his teeth together and says," Blasted Hedgehog! Don't you ever stand still?"

Sonic just laughs and responds with," You should know by now that no matter how many lasers or rockets you try to shoot me with, you're too slow to get me!"

Robotnik is dismissive at this before saying," Bah! I still have my most powerful attack!"

Sonic raises an eyebrow and coyly says," You mean that big tail laser? You will never get me with that!"

Robotnik bails his gloved fist tightly before he says," We will see about that, all systems full power!"

Shadow sighs before he turns to Sonic and says," Stop making him mad Sonic, you're just making him angry!"

Sonic shocks Shadow by looking confident and quietly saying," Chill, I know what I am doing. Try and keep up, slow poke!"

Robotnik just does everything he can to insure his programming comes through before he says," Bah, you're not going to get away with this!"

With that, Sonic sees the Main Charged Particle cannon power on the Death Egg Stinger power up and begins to dash all over the place in order to confuse his opponent. However, at just the wrong time, he seems to trip over a stray rock and falls on the ground! As the hero from Mobius falls he looks shocked and says," What the?"

Robotnik is overjoyed to see his enemies bad luck before he loudly says," Ha, clumsy fool! Too bad, because now you made your last mistake! Ah good, those other fools are in the same line of fire as Sonic! I will turn them all to dust! Yes, the cannon is at full power. Now then, Main Charged Particle Cannon, Fire! "

Meanwhile, at the same time, Ganondorf is just about to fire as well! Ganondorf looks at the eyes of his enemies before he viciously shouts out," Heh, so long hero of time!"

Link just looks behind him and says," Ah, I see Sonic is in position. Ready Princess?"

Sheik has her magical aura form before she says," Yes, hang on everyone!"

Ganondorf then widens his eyes and says," Now die! DIE!"

Sheik promptly responds with," Not today, Farore Wind!"

Ganondorf sees his targets vanish before he instantly yells out," WHAT!"

Sonic then grins before he says," Heh, looks like they did it! Oh and Egg man? Sucker!"

To the shock of the doctor, Sonic shows him he only pretended to trip and then does a spin dash at full speed to get out of the way of the attack!

It seems that Sheik was able to use her warp spell in time to get her and the other three out of the way as well!

However, now to the horror of both villains, they now see just what Sonic's plan was, as each of their strongest attacks is heading towards each other!

Robotnik sees just what his enemies were up to before he looks outraged and says," No way, I can't believe it! AHH!

Ganondorf can barley take in what just happened and can only yell," NO! GAH!"

It's too late for either of the villains to dodge, and they are both hit dead on! The Sithantos Inquisitor is consumed by the particle blast and is sent flying through several buildings before a large explosion can be seen in the distance!

At the same time, the Death Egg Stinger is consumed by Ganondorf's massive energy ball and the whole area goes up in a massive explosion!

The warp spell from Sheik was only for a short distance and they land on the entrance of the Senate chamber as Sonic runs over to them! The blue male looks happy at the success of his plan before he pumps his fist in the air and says," Alright, it worked! Nice going, guys!"

Kirby nods and says," Your plan worked great, mister Sonic!"

Auron just closes his eyes and says," Yes, I will admit it was impressive."

Sonic then wags his finger in his trade mark fashion before saying," Heh, well you know what they say, play with fire and you're going to get burned!"

Shadow sighs before he reacts with," Yes, I will admit that was not bad for you, Sonic. However, do you think you could get us out of here now?"

Knuckles chuckles before playfully saying," Yes, I think my leg fell asleep!"

Sonic sees his pals are still pinned down before he says," Oops, sorry, forgot about you guys for a minute."

Link chuckles before he says," Hold on friends, I'll cut you lose."

Before he can do that, suddenly a mad voice shouts out defiantly with," Hold it! I'm not done yet!"

Sonic hears this and just moans before saying," Are you for real?"

To the shock of everyone, the group sees the Death Egg Stinger crawl back up to face Sonic and the others! At least it looks like the attack from Ganon did a number on his machine, as it is sparking all over and the main particle tail weapon seems to have been destroyed! It's still able to cause mayhem. Sonic sees the sizzling machine crawl back up for another round before he says," You just don't know when to quit!"

Robotnik just glares at his long time foe before he says," Bah, that was quite the trick you pulled off, Sonic. Even so, like I said, it will take more than one blast to destroy the armor on my masterpiece!"

Sonic just looks annoyed before he says," Oh, give it up already! Now that the others are ready to fight, you're even more outnumbered in that giant scorpion of yours!"

Robotnik chuckles frantically before he flexes his mustache and snaps back with," Heh, no matter how many of you there are, you can not harm me with those weak attacks of yours!"

Sonic shrugs and says," Heh, maybe so. But in that case, what about something from those guys up there?"

Robotnik sees his unstable computer systems suddenly show warring symbols before he raises a eyebrow and says," Huh? Uh oh."

Everyone sees in the sky that Tails has returned in his Tornado three, but that's not all! It seems he got the Star Fox team and the Great Fox to follow him! Tails sees his long time enemy's style of machine before he looks determined and says," That's the thing that is causing havoc around here!"

Fox has his own Arwing's systems quickly scan the Death Egg Stringer before he says," I see, that explains why we were getting high energy readings that were tearing through random buildings. Thanks for alerting us about it."

Tails nods before he says," No problem, we foxes have to look out for each other!"

Silppy looks over Robotnik 's machines shields before he grins and says," Looks like it's taken quite the beating!"

Falco then gives an eager chuckle before he locks on to his target and says," Well then, let's finish the job!"

Fox nods and then says," Right, help out, will you, ROB?"

The artificial bridge captain of the Great Fox responds with," Understood, Great Fox's Main cannons are locked on."

Robotnik sees all the new hostiles pop up in his radar screen before he desperately tries to assess his options says," No, blast you all; someday you're all going to pay! "

With that, Dr Robotnik sees he has been outmatched and jettisons out of the Death Egg Stinger right before Tails, The Star Fox Team, and the Great Fox all open fire!

In its weakened condition, the combined attack of four smart bombs, an Energy cannon and two hyper energy cannons is enough to blow it to pieces!

The Doctor escapes back to his Egg Carrier, but Sonic does not seem to care since at least for a moment the danger has passed. Sonic just sees his two tailed fly by before he laughs and says,"

Great work, Tails! Ah, you can run Egg man, but I will deal with you later!"

Link sees that where Ganondorf was is now only rubble before he says," Well then, now that we got those two out of the way, we can focus on the main problem, correct?"

Auron looks frustrated before he looks up at the sky and says," That is correct. For all the damage those two did, they were just serving as a distraction. The real problem of Xehamaru trying to leave the planet with King Atem is still at hand, and the situation gets worst by the second."

Sonic looks ready to dash off before he says," Well we can't just sit here, let's get going!"

Tails suddenly lands by his friend before he says," It's not that easy Sonic, I saw in the distance the ship Xehamaru is supposed to be in and the other ships from Sithantos are blasting at anyone that gets near it!"

Kirby looks dismayed before he looks around and says," Well, what are we going to do then? We can't do anything right?"

Auron sees team Star Fox is landing before he sighs and says," Let's regroup with the Star Fox team and make a plan. I just hope the Lylat Air forces can keep the Invisible Hand from leaving the orbit, or things are going to take a turn for the worse. First of all, we are going to need a clear shot at that Nova Crusher with all of its help out of the way, for at least a few seconds. Come with me, everyone."

* * *

With that, Auron calls for Tidus and the other members of his squad and motions everyone to go with him to the Great Fox to talk with Fox and prepare a plan of action.

As that is happening, little do they know that another Sithantos Inquisitor Nightmare is closing in on them, after causing mass carnage in the entertainment district since the invasion began. At the moment, he has just slashed a building in half with the energy from his dark sword Soul Crusher! Nightmare enjoys all the screams he hears and as blood falls on his armor he just chuckles and says," Tsk, these worms are nothing but weaklings! Do they think that hiding in these large buildings can save them? Bah, they are nothing more than maggots who are about to be crushed!"

Suddenly a group of soldiers run up and the Lylat commander of his group loads his gun and angrily shouts," Stop right there!"

Nightmare only snorts out," Oh, what do we have here?"

Nightmare turns around and sees he is surrounded by a platoon of Lylat Solders! However this site gives the soldiers the opposite effect of the one they were hoping for as the Inquisitor just keeps laughing and says," I see more worms have come to offer their souls to me! At least you're not afraid of death! However, you're all going to die no matter what, in fact today is the day of the death of this planet!"

The Lylat Commando unit responds with a gulp before looking at the men in his squad and firmly saying," Don't listen to him, men, open fire!"

Nightmare quickly snorts before harshly saying," Pathetic curs, you obviously don't know who you are dealing with; if you think you can hurt me with such weak attacks!"

Nightmare gives off a short laugh, as he sees the barrage of attacks head his way. He then powers up his aura and unleashes a massive dark red energy sword wave from his blade that not only blasts through the barrage of plasma shots and rockets heading towards him, but rips apart the soldiers in the way as well!

Nightmare sees a few of the soldiers are still alive and as they yell in pain Nightmare looks even more amused and says," Hahaha! You fools can't compare to the envoy of darkness! Now let me show you what true power is!"

The Lylat Commando sees Nightmare powering up before he swears and says," Pull back! AH!" Seeing how outmatched he is, the leader of the Lylat Battalion tries to pull off a retreat, but it's too late, as Nightmare flash steps in front of him to slash him in half!

The dark knight of Sithantos then proceeds to make quick work of the remaining soldiers with a brutal combo of sword and energy attacks. After he has killed them all, he once again laughs. One soldier is still alive but Nightmare just walks up and crushes his skull with a strong foot stomp before he says,"

Heh, no matter how many worms I kill, they keep running into their demise. However, I tire of wasting my talents on this trash. Where are the Enji hiding? I sense a group of large power levels where Xehamaru began this attack. Perhaps there will be someone one who can give me some fun over there."

Before he can move forward a male voice cuts in with," Are you sure, Nightmare? With the large amounts of yelling and damage you always cause, the Enji Knights will hear you coming for miles and have plenty of time to keep on running."

Nightmare just glances behind him and snorts before saying," Huh, oh, it's you."

Nightmare looks up at the sky and sees Genesis descending down to where he is, with his large single black wing before he narrows his eyes in to burning silts of disgust and says," What are you doing just flying around idly?"

Genesis chuckles before he walks forward and calmly responds with," The same as you Nightmare, taking out the trash. The only difference is that I do not make it so that the entire city knows where I am."

Nightmare grasps his sword tightly before he says," Fool, I need not hide. After all, we are here to bring the end of the Lylat Kingdom!"

Genesis closes his eyes and responds with," This is true, and I have no qualms with killing these Enji fools and the helpless clowns they defend. However, just what is it that we are supposed to do? Just go around killing at random? It seems a little distasteful."

Nightmare turns around before he says," Were you not paying attention? We are going to wipe out the planet! But if you need to focus on something, Xehamaru did say to cause a big enough rampage to prevent the Enji from stopping him from leaving with King Atem. Good enough for you pretty boy?"

Genesis glares at his fellow Inquisitor before forming a vicious smile and bitterly saying," I suppose so. I did see these dark Enji you and Xehamaru talked about before, flying over to the left a while ago. Maybe I will go over there and show them who is truly the best warrior in all of space."

Nightmare turns around before dismissively saying," As if I care. Just don't get in my way! Now then, off to kill more maggots!"

Before he can jump off to cause more carnage another male voice with an elder tone clears his voice and sternly says," Sorry gentlemen, but you're not going to be allowed to kill any more innocents."

Nightmare hears footsteps and looks at the source before he says," Huh? What the, is this a joke?"

Genesis takes one look at the new arrival before he grins and says," My, it seems while we were debating, some old fool decided he wants to die."

Nightmare and Genesis turn around and see that an old man, who looks even older than Master Myers, is standing in front of them with a cane. He is in Enji robes and, little do the two Inquisitors know, that he is no normal old man! Nightmare sees his new target staring firmly at him before he chuckles and says," Well now, what do we have here? Old fossil, what did you say before?"

Yamamoto does not move an inch before he says," You heard what I said, Sithantos demons, you were not going to harm any others today."

Genesis raises an eyebrow before he says," My, and why is that, my delusional old fellow? Has your brain so failed you that you do not realize you are standing before the angels of death?"

Yamamoto grasps his staff tightly before he says,"I know who you two are and I would say you are both far from angels. Perhaps it would be fair to inform you who I am, though. I am Enji Master _Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto_, and I have had enough of your dark killing sprees!"

Genesis is perplexed before he just responds with," An Enji Master?"

Nightmare points his sword at the Enji before harshly retorting with," Bah, your titles mean nothing to me old fool. Even if you really are a true master I will slay you as easily as that idiot dog face Gandowan!"

Yamamoto just narrows his eyes before heartily saying," Gandowan was a good friend of mine. I will not allow you to disrespect his good name!"

Nightmare is not phased and merely responds with," Heh, you think I fear your wrath, Enji? All you are is a band of misguided warriors who are bound to the idiocy of this cosmos! That is why you are powerless to stop the destiny of darkness! I will kill this one myself, so stand back, Genesis!"

Genesis shrugs and responds with a bored," If you insist."

Nightmare suddenly powers up before hungrily saying," Time to kill another fool, Terror Flame!

Yamamoto sees the amount to dark energy forming in his opponents sword and merely responds with," If you think it will be this easy, you will be sorely mistaken!"

With that, the Enji Master shocks the two dark warriors by blocking the massive energy blast Nightmare fired at him with his cane. He then proceeds to power up his magic energy and it's clear he is worthy of being a master, when it's enough to force back the two bad guys a few inches

The old warrior becomes surrounded in a massive field of fire that represents his magic energy and out of his cane comes out a powerful flaming sword! Yamamoto thrusts this sword upward before he says," The title of Enji master is not given lightly scum. It is time I turn you who inflict harm to others into nothing but ashes! Now, ready yourselves!"

Genesis sees such how intense a fire is raging around his opponent before he flies higher in to the air and says," Such power! I suppose the old fossil was not bluffing!"

Nightmare is still not daunted by his enemies display before he just gets in to a fighting stance and says," Even so, all that this means is that I have found something worth having fun with! Time to die, Enji scum! "

Nightmare powers up his aura and charges madly Yamamoto. He goes to swing his blade at the Enji, but to his shock, he sees that all he shattered was the ground!

Yamamoto then appears behind his opponent in a flash, with his fiery blade in the air! Nightmare sees how swift his enemy is and barks out a," Impossible!"

Yamamoto sees Nightmare try to slash him in half and easily parries the blow before he says," Such impudence, I have no patience for scum that have just barely learned to walk! Be gone!"

Nightmare 's gets even more fierce as he snarls out with," You dare mock me? Now I'm getting annoyed! AH!"

Nightmare then goes to charge at the master, but the bearded one slashes horizontally, leaving Nightmare to find himself with a massive trail of fire to the face! The power from the Enji master's attack blasts Nightmare into a building!

However, it does not keep him down for long, as soon the building is blasted apart and Nightmare emerges with his blood red aura growing even bigger! The Sithantos Inquisitor sees the flames still dancing around his armor before he quickly punches the ground to blow the flames out, and he quickly says," You think you can defeat me with such weak flames? Forget it! I am going to crush you!"

Yamamoto looks dismissively at the dark knight before he says," I would not count on it. If you keep attacking so recklessly, it will be your final mistake, demon of Sithantos!"

The two exchange a fury of blades, with the impact of their strikes hard enough to blow the hover cars parked in the area right out of the area!

This goes on for a little more than a minute, and as this goes on, the Inquisitor's fury continues to rise! Nightmare currently gives a overhead leaping smash and sees Yamamoto is still not looking strained before he says," Worthless dog, do not think you will continue to be allowed to make sport of me!"

Yamamoto grasps his hands tightly before he says," You brought this on yourself, by committing this futile attack on our capital. For all the lives that have been lost today because of Xehamaru, I will make sure you and your master are swiftly brought to justice!"

Nightmare looks indomitable before he says," Ha, sorry but nothing can stop the fall of the Lylat Kingdom now! Your order has seen its last battle, just as you have seen your last face!"

Yamamoto closes his eyes before he says,' If that is the case, then I will bring this to an end! "

With that, Nightmare once again tries to impale the Enji master, but Yamamoto uses his magic energy to push the dark Knight into the air, before charging at him and swiftly saying,"

Monster of darkness, you will harm others no longer!"

Before he can reach his target the spectator of the battle coolly says," Oh, I don't know about that. He is most likely going to go on for a little longer, at the least, since you're about to meet your demise!"

Yamamoto quickly glances to the upper left and says," What is this?"

Genesis is all ready in the mist of unleashing his attack and points his hand at the Enji Master before saying," You will pay for arrogance with your life, Enji! Darkness Flurry!"

Making his presence known, Genesis suddenly flash stepped in front of the Enji Master, right as he was going to strike Nightmare and attacks by unleashing a storm of black feathers from his giant wing!

Yamamoto soon finds himself covered in feathers, before the winged one snaps his fingers and they all explode with such force that the shock wave breaks all the glass in the surrounding buildings! The newest Sithantos Inquisitor sees the extent of the explosion and chuckles before he says," Heh, that will teach you not to notice me."

Nightmare just glares at the red wearing man before he says," Genesis, you wretch! How dare you kill him, he was mine!"

Genesis looks smugly at the battle hungry man below him before he says," Now then, Nightmare. Did you not say before, we were supposed to cause as much damage as possible? And you did not seem to be able to get the job done, so I just thought I'd lend a hand."

Nightmare points the Soul Cruiser in Genesis's direction before he says," Bah, I told you it was my kill!"

Genesis chuckles before he dryly says," Really now, Nightmare, does it matter? It's not like we are on the side that plays fair."

Nightmare stomps forward before responding with," Even so, it is no fun when such an opponent is beaten cheaply."

Genesis shrugs before he says," Oh, do not make a fuss; you will have plenty of more strong warriors to kill. What matters, is he is now dead!"

Before Nightmare can argue further suddenly Yamamoto clears his throat and says," I would not be so quick to claim victory."

Genesis staggers at this before he says," What, that cannot be?"

Yamamoto suddenly shows that it can be," Volcanic Burst!"

Nightmare looks outraged before he says," That old dog must want to suffer before he meets his end! Huh, AHHH!"

To the shock of both Inquisitors, the Enji master shows he is more than capable of continuing the fight, when they see and hear a rumbling, before two geysers of lava consume them both!

The man with the long beard then lands down on the grounds. He sees his opponents get consumed with the lava attack he created and absolutely says," I hope you two now realize it will take more than a few simple tricks to keep me down. I will not let evil run amok, even with a body as old as this."

Form the magma Nightmare shouts out," Worthless fool, you will not defeat me!"

Genesis then gives out a defiant snarl before he harshly says," Yes, enough is enough. I think it's time to end the games!"

With that, both knights of darkness power up and blow away the lava that had consumed them! At least the Enji master's attack did some damage to them. Nightmare sees the melted parts of his armor before he chuckles and fervently says," I see, so you truly are a worthy opponent for me!"

Genesis then forms a twisted smile as he says," Yes, I now see that the title of Enji master is not just for show. However, your misguided devotion to your justice is what will bring your end."

A pity I have to use this already. I suppose I could use some training. However, with this, your fate is sealed, Enji!"

Nightmare sees Genesis ruffles through his pockets before he chuckles and says," Oh, so you're using that already, are you? Hey, why not, it will speed up the process!"

Both Nightmare and Genesis take out the cursed seal of Necrocalcous crystals and infuse it into their foreheads! In mere moments, both of them power up further, with the energy of the dark side as the symbol of Sithantos appears on their heads and their eyes glow red! As Nightmare feels dark energy coursing through his veins he grasps his sword tightly before he says,"

Yes, this is more like it!"

Genesis points his glowing rapier at the Enji Master before saying," Now then, ready to resume your death?"

Yamamoto sees the two villains eager faces before he sighs and says," Pathetic, you can only rely on the darkness to give you powers, can you? The darkness will never be strong enough to wipe out the light."

Nightmare looks ready to snap at this points before he says," That is where you Enji are always mistaken! The time for the darkness to consume all is at hand!"

Genesis chuckles bitterly before he says," I could not agree more! This cosmos is filled with such pitiful creatures. That is why Xehamaru is going to create a dark paradise after cleansing all the filth!"

Yamamoto looks disgusted before he says," I heard enough! Your insane ideals are nonsense! If you will not come to your senses, then I will kill you both, if I must!"

Nightmare then walks slowly to the right before he says," You can try! But you should know that play time's over!"

With that, the two both attack the warrior of light at once from different angles. With them both powered up, Yamamoto is now being faced with a much more dire fight! After swinging at each other several times per second, Genesis goes for the head with his magic infused red rapier blade!

The master is able to avoid being beheaded, but he is then wide open for Nightmare's attack! Once more he is able to avoid death, but the massive sword Soul Crusher slashes him across the back! The two prepare to finish him off, when Yamamoto blows them back with a wall of fire! The long bearded Enji Master sees how much energy both enemies now have before he says,"

Grr, both their speed and their strength have increased more than I thought it would."

Nightmare enjoys the frustration on his opponents face before he says," Ha ha ha! Do you now begin to see what is coming to you, Enji? It will not be long now before I take your sword as my victory trophy!"

Yamamoto just gets back in to a fighting stance before resolutely saying," This is not the end; I still am not close to reaching my limits!"

Genesis looks amused before he responds with," Perhaps. But even if the unlikely happens, and you somehow manage to defeat both of us, you will still lose.

Any minute now, Xehamaru will blast through the Lylat fleet that is preventing him from leaving Corneria with King Atem as his captive. And when that happens, it's time to embrace the glorious era of darkness!"

Yamamoto responds with an unwavering, "That is not about to happen! No matter what the combined forces of Xehamaru and the Zeon army throw at us, the Enji Knights will defend the Lylat Kingdom from the darkness and defeat all the evil ones! Enough words, let us settle this!"

Nightmare suddenly looks murderous before he gleefully says," I was hoping you would say that, as I am getting bored! Inferno Of Despair!"

Genesis suddenly powers up and snaps out," Heh, Purgatory Wave!"

Yamamoto quickly counters with," You're not winning so easily! Divine Flare Tornado!

"With that, the Enji master reaches to the depths of his power and fires off a powerful tornado of flame and light energy to combat Nightmares dark flame storm and Genesis's energy wave of darkness!"

* * *

The combined might of the clashing attacks is enough to cause an explosion big enough to blow back the battleships in the air! In the distance, X, who all this time has still been fighting with Samus, Zero and Axl against Sigma and Vile see the blast all the way from where he is! As the light fades from X's visual scanners he grimaces and says,"

Blast it, the readings from that attack are off the scales! The situation must be dire over there, if I am getting such intense energy readings!"

Zero just shrugs before saying," Don't act so shocked, X, this whole planet has high-powered fights breaking out all over!"

Samus is about to say something before she sees something and says," Hey guys, you might want to duck!"

X turns around to see that Sigma has just fired a purple crescent energy wave at the hunters!

Zero deflects the wave fired at him with his Z saber and X uses the flight power of his Ultimate Armor to take to the air and avoid the attack heading his way, as it rips apart the road.

However, as X does this, he just barely sees in time, Sigma coming at him from above, with his massive glowing green sword!

Even though the Maverick Hunter catches the sword with his hands, the force of the impact slams him right back to the ground! As he struggles to avoid being impaled, he stares down into the green eyes of his long time nemesis before Sigma smugly says," Now then, X! You really should be more aware of me, unless you want to be blown to scrap!"

X desperately tries to push the blade off of him before he says," Sigma! No matter how many times you try, and no matter what power you gain, you will never defeat me!"

Sigma forms a wide grin as he says," Ha, that's where you are mistaken, Megaman X! You have caused me much pain over the many years you naïve Maverick hunter."

However, no matter what you try, this time nothing will stop me and Xehamaru from tearing apart this pathetic old world of yours and in its place bring about the utopia of darkness!"

X grinds his teeth and bravely says," Like always, you're crazy. However, it's not going to happen on my watch!"

Sigma chuckles and retorts with," I thought as much, that you would still be so foolish. Oh well, I was going to destroy you sooner or later, so suit yourself! Time for the last goodbye, X!"

With X still trying to block Sigma's blade, the Reploid Inquisitor prepares to hit X with an energy attack from the eyes at point blank range!

However, luckily for X, just as Sigma prepares to fire, the villain is shot in the head from two attacks from Axl!

With his focus lost, Sigma is taken aback and X wastes no time in firing a full power X Buster shot right at his foe's chest! Sigma grasps his chest before he glares at the next gen reploid and says," AH! Damn you, worthless clown!"

Axl just casually twirls his beam guns around before he says," Hey, that's for always calling me a worthless prototype and looking down on me! Alright there, X?"

X sighs before he says," Nice work Axl, but don't get cocky."

Sigma just wipes some dust off his armor and says,' Bah, another lucky break, ah X? And as for you Axl, for your defiance I will make sure to teach you a painful lesson as well! What is taking you so long with that human, Vile?"

His helmeted collaborator is in the process of blasting everything in his range of vision before he hears Sigma's question and grunts as he answers with, "Hey, things are proceeding as planned, err there are just some bumps in the road."

Samus blasts her enemies newly released missile out of the sky before she sighs and says," So I am a bump in the road am I? I am insulted, time to teach you some manners."

Vile's frustration with the armored hero is reaching a boiling point as he shouts out," Annoying bounty hunter, die already!"

With that, he sees Samus fire another round of missiles at him, and to counter, the maverick fires his own missiles to intercept them.

Samus is quick to press on with the attack, however, and then jumps out of the smoke to fire a super missile right at Vile! The helmeted foe has no time to dodge and is hit in the chest as it creates a powerful explosion!

The attack is able to slightly crack Vile's armor, and that makes him go ballistic! Vile bails his fists tightly before he says," You worthless human! I am going to make sure you scream in pain for making a fool out of me!"

Samus calmly responds with," Don't be a sore loser, it's embarrassing."

Vile just chuckles in a deranged tone before he says," You think I am going to lose to a worthless human? Forget it!"

Samus at once charges up her arm cannon before sternly saying," This is taking too long, let's end this."

Vile jabs his right index finger at the women clad in Chozo armor before furiously saying," Shut up! A frail meat bag can never defeat a superior being like me!"

With that, Samus charges up her arm cannon and fires a full-powered Plasma blast. However, as Vile sees the attack coming his way, he unleashes a field of energy that surrounds him and blocks the attack!

Vile then expands the attack to blast Samus! In a flash, Vile warps over to Samus and grabs her by the throat! Samus can't help but grunt in pain and as Vile lifts her in to the air he aims his shoulder cannon right at her face and says," See human? You may be good, but you can't compare to me! Time you pay for not minding your own business!"

Right before Vile can finish charging all of a sudden Zero angrily says," I think not, Vile, you're not going to kill anyone else!"

Vile flinches and quickly says," Zero, Guh! "

Just as Vile is about to blast at Samus with his shoulder cannon, Zero takes Vile by surprise and slashes Vile's arm off with his Z saber! Vile yells out in pain and quickly grasps his destroyed limb before he sees Zero grin before the ace maverick hunter points his glowing Z saber at the Maverick and says," You know I realized something, Vile. I never did properly pay you back for when you nearly caused me to die way back, when you ambushed me in that ride armor. I think it's time I pay you back with interest!"

Vile snarls with rage before he tries to fly up for another attack as he bitterly says," Damn you, Zero! AH!"

Wasting no time, Zero slashes at Vile and although the maverick tried to fly away with his jets, he is still hit in the chest!

Right away, Zero follows up with a Z buster shot, and for good measure, Samus also fires a plasma shot as well! As Vile is consumed by the combined blast he gives a defiant yell and shouts out," You can't stop me!"

Samus groans at this and harshly says," Oh, shut up and die already!"

The force of both blasts send Vile right into an explosive carrying hover truck and he is consumed in a giant blast! It's not clear if this is the end of Vile, but at the least he is out of the fight. Sigma sees Vile fly by and explode before he narrows his eyes and says,"

Vile! Blasted fool got careless! Don't think I will make the same mistake, hunters. Nothing will stop me from my revenge!"

X just keeps his guard up before he says," We will just see about that!"

Zero glares at his former killer before he says;" I swear this will be the time I destroy you for good!"

Sigma sneers at this before he says," Forget it!"

With Vile out of the way, all four heroes can now work together to focus on Sigma. Axl starts it off by blasting Sigma with his Blast Launcher cannon, but the foe blocks the projectiles with his sword.

However, Zero then furthers the assault by attacking him with his double Z-Buster and Z-energy sword wave combo! Seeing the attacks, Sigma fires off a powerful purple energy blast to counter with and his attack hits its mark.

However, even though he canceled Zero's attacks, he does not expect Samus to come out of the smoke with her being in the screw attack form!

Sigma tries to move out of the way, but it's too late, and the bald metal villain is hit hard by the Chozo warrior's powerful energy cork screw strike!

The blow leaves a strong enough impact to knock Sigma into the air and X quickly takes the opening to attack the maverick with his powerful Nova Strike attack!

Sigma tries to blast him back with another energy attack, but the Maverick Hunters attack is so powerful that it goes right through it and slams hard into the Inquisitor's stomach!

The blow sends Sigma right into a nearby building, and as X stands back on the ground, he wonders if that was enough to stop him. Axl then runs up and happily says," Nice shot, X! You think that got him?"

Zero shrugs before he says," I would not bet on it, Sigma has come back from worse before."

Samus quickly checks the area with her scan visor before she wearily says," I think you're right. I am detecting movement in that rubble."

X charges his X buster as he says," Wait, now I am, too. And more so I can sense that his power is getting even higher! Get ready, everyone!"

Suddenly Sigma laughs out of the rubble before he says," Ha ha ha! You truly think you can stop me now that I have evolved to this level? Fools, you are all powerless to stop the true power that is beyond all in space! HA!"

With that, a large explosion blows away the remains of the building that confined Sigma and he emerges with the sign of Sithantos on his head! It seems Sigma has used a cursed Necrocalcous crystal as well! Sigma just floats slowly to his enemies before he says," X, Zero, and even the prototype and the human hunter. You all have some power to be sure.

However, it all means nothing when compared to the power of the dark side! I have allowed this feud to be drawn out enough, but it's time to wipe you all out once and for all!"

With that, Sigma begins to gather the energy around him to form a red and purple colored death ball type attack so big, it blocks out the sun! Sigma pours more energy in to the attack before he says," Yes! Witness what real power is in your last moments, Maverick hunters! Now DIE!"

Samus keeps her arm cannon ready and tensely says," Grr, talk about bringing down the house. When this is done, I better be paid triple for this."

X remains defiant before he says," No, I won't let it end this way! Everyone, give it all you got! "

With that, as the massive energy bomb moves in to wipe them out, Samus fires off her Hyper Beam and at the same time the hunters unleash all of their power into three massive pillars of energy that combined with hers.

The quadruple energy wave collides with Sigma's attack and for a moment it looks like a stalemate. However, after a while Sigma begins to push his attack forward little by little! Zero sees that his legs are buckling before he swears and says," No, I'm not going to let Sigma win!"

Sigma gives a vicious chuckle before he says," He he, sorry, Zero, but you don't have a choice! It's too bad you never came to your senses and served your true creator's destiny. Why, even now, in the last chat I had with him, he said he was so disappointed in you."

Zero raises an eyebrow at this before he says," What? He is still around? Tell me who he is, Sigma!"

Sigma just grins widely before he says," It's a little too late for that now, Zero!"

X refuses to give up as he shouts out," No, it's not over yet!"

Sigma gets annoyed at his hated enemies determination before he says," Bah! Struggle all you want, but very soon the end will come! Nothing can save you now!"

Right before Sigma can try and land the finishing blow all of a sudden Ben cuts in with," Want to bet?"

Sigma is caught off guard by this unexpected taunt and blurts out,"What the…?"

Ben just chuckles before saying," Time to make a last minute dramatic entrance! Shinryukenha!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then chips in with," Hey, do not forget me, boss! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

At the same time Prime shouts out," Omega Cannon!"

Sigma sees the new attacks heading his way before he jeers at the senders of those attacks and says," SO, it's you fools."

As the group is engaged in the beam struggle, they see to the left that Ben and Squad 7 have made it to the fight with Mario, Yoshi and an already transformed Omega Prime with them!

As soon as Ben saw X Samus and the others in trouble, he, his Digimon partner, and the Lylat General at once came to help by firing their attacks into Sigma's attack.

With the three attacks combining with the four others, the combo of powerful energy attacks is enough to redirect Sigma's death ball right at him! Sigma sees his own energy blast heading his way before he chuckles and darkly says," Blast it, another lucky break for you hunters! However, don't think you can beat me like this!"

Before Sigma can be consumed by his own blast, he flash steps out of the way and descends to see the arrivals of the new heroes. At that time Cloud lands near X and looks around before saying," X, Zero, is everyone alright?"

X grins at seeing his new back up before he says," Yes, that's to the good timing on your part, Cloud."

Cloud gives a small smirk before he says," It was not much. We were just making our way back to the senate chamber and saw you guys taking on Sigma."

Ben looks determined before he says," That's right; we have a score to settle with this guy, for the trouble he gave us on Dreamland."

Samus can't help but chuckle before she walks up and says," You dealt with Sigma too, kid? I see you have been quite busy."

Mario wipes some sweat off his hat and says," Tell me about it, this day is going down in the books as one of my most hectic days ever!"

Yoshi looks hungry before he pants a bit and says," Sigh, Yoshi just wants to make it home and have a cookie."

Sigma looks amused at the new arrivals giving him dirty look before he says," Ah, squad 7 of the Enji knights. That Ben Auro runt, with the Star Sword, who Xehamaru keeps talking about... Yes, you were the fools who stood in my way back on Popstar. You're quite bold to repeat taking the lesson in power I gave you there."

Ben glares at the Sithantos Inquisitor before he sharply quips back with," Don't think I am the same, Sigma, otherwise you will regret it!"

Sigma sighs before his rebuke is," You annoying humans and your big mouths, I long loathed your worthless excuses! It's your arrogance that is leading to your own doom. Time for your filthy kind to be silenced once and for all!"

With that, Sigma charges at Ben while blasting a beam at him from his eyes.

However, he is shocked when not only does Ben react in time enough to deflect the attack with his Star Sword, but he is able to deflect the attack right back at Sigma and then right away follow up with a swift kick to the head, that knocks him back! Sigma rubs his head before he glares at Ben and says," What is this?"

Ben promptly powers up before he says," I told you, I have gotten a lot stronger since we last fought. I take my work as a hero as serious business."

Sigma eyes Ben carefully before he says," Your power has risen greatly since the last time. So, you had your body upgraded as well? "

Ben grins before he snaps back with," Nothing like that Sigma, I just trained my best to get stronger, and prove that I am not called the chosen one for nothing! Now, huh?"

Before he can continues suddenly a barrage of projectiles race to Ben's right! Ben manages to deflect the first two shots but as he slashes in to the third yellow projectile it expands and forms a cage around him! Suddenly Vile blasts out of the rubble were Samus and Zero blasted her and flies up before saying," Man, all this time and you're STILL annoying!"

Zero glares at Vile before he says," Damn it Vile, can't you take a hint!"

Vile chuckles before he says," Of course I can, just not from losers! Damn it, this is a pain, to think such a fuss is caused by some scrub I should have blasted to bits on site! Bah, you really think you're a hero Ben Auro? You're just another weak human, who has just been lucky enough to hang on to life so far! But its time your luck runs out you annoying organic trash pile!"

Vile quickly dives at Ben and prepares to blast at him with his other weapons, but suddenly Ben shocks Vile by having his magical energy surge to such heights that his aura shatters Vile's Static field! Ben glares at Vile and says," It's not just luck Vile, I'll make you see that I am worthy of being chosen of the Star Sword! There is no time for this, Shinryukenha!"

With that Ben fires his energy blast at the maverick and before his target can change course he quickly realizes he underestimated Ben and is consumed by the energy beam! As Vile quickly finds he can't break free he yells out again and says," No way, not again damn it! DAMN YOU!"

Vile is blasted in to another building and as that building shatters Doug winds up his right arm and brashly says," Booyah! Way to teach him who he is messing with buddy!"

Sigma has his eyes glow red before he piercingly says," Hey, I see now why Xehamaru told me to keep an eye on you. Very well, this just means all of your final moments will take a little more effort!"

With that, Sigma throws off his glowing neon purple cape and begins to power up even further! As he sees the part of the highway around him crumble and shatter around him he laughs psychotically says," Ha, no matter how many idiots stand before me, all of you will not be able to match me! Now, let's finish this!"

X looks more annoyed then anything as he says," Sorry, Sigma. But the truth is, right now you're just wasting our time. Rescuing King Atem is top priory right now, so we will have to settle this another time."

Sigma is outraged at this before he grinds his teeth and says," What? You dare mock me? You're not going anywhere!"

Ben shrugs before he dryly interjects with," Sorry, but he is right, you're just in the way, so we will have to get past you."

Sigma then crosses his arms and smugly reacts with," Bah, you all act like your victory is certain, yet I see you at this very moment cowering away from me."

James aims his bow carefully before he says," Well, that's for a different reason."

Axl then chuckles before sheepishly saying," Man, Sigma, you really should be more careful where you throw your attacks."

Sigma eyes the good guys carefully before he says," Huh, what do you mean?"

Ben can't help but form a sly grin as he says," Let's just say we are not talking to you now, because we like your conversation skills."

Sigma suddenly hears something before he winces and says," What the, WHAT! You cheap little, AHHH!"

As Sigma turns around, he realized he fell into the hero's trap! When the gang redirected Sigma's energy blast, it collided into a Nova Crusher and blew its engines out! Sending it crashing towards Sigma!

Our defenders of justice jump out of the way, as the maverick lord is hit dead on by the Sithantos warship, right before it explodes! Ben sees various shrapnel go flying all over the area before he ducks and says," Err, hope all the people in the area are to safety by now."

James sighs before adding," Not to mention the collateral damage we just caused."

Cloud grasps his sword tightly before he says," Don't feel bad, it was the quickest way to get him out of our path, even if it was a little cheap. And don't worry, the paychecks for the damage will come out of the Zeon Federation."

Doug chuckles at this before he says," Ah, that's good."

Axl looks at the wreckage before he shrugs and says," So, you think that was enough to really defeat Sigma once and for all?"

Zero chuckles bitterly before he closes his eyes and says," Come on Axl you should know better than that. Nah, but he's not getting up for a while."

X looks bitterly at the wrecked area before he glances to the right and says," Yes, if we are lucky, when this battle is over we can capture him, but at the least now we can focus on rescuing King Atem. So you guys were heading over to the Senate chamber, huh?"

Cloud sighs before he says," Yes, I thought that the masters would be over there. You see, we tried to catch up with the ship Xehamaru went to with the King, Invisible Hand.

We used Prime here in his jet mode, but we got caught in the explosion of another ship and lost control, then Magneto attacked us but thankfully Enji Master Gerard arrived just in time to take him away. Still, we lost a lot of time. "

Prime grasps his chest and sighs before he says," Yes, sorry about that. Sadly, I still have not recovered from the damage, not to the extent where I can fly at least."

Samus shrugs before saying," Well, we could try my ship."

Cloud looks at the many ships blasting each other in the sky and cautiously says," Maybe, but not only does that ship target on anything that comes close and opens fire, but the other Sithantos ships also cover it, not to mention all the monsters and units Xehamaru will have to keep others away." No offense to your skills, Samus, but I do not think it will be enough."

Ben gulps before he says," But we have to do something, right, Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud looks determined before he looks at the others and says," Don't worry; we are not going to just let Xehamaru waltz out of here. I just mean we have to find a way to get on the ship without being targeted by the offenses. Huh, hey who is coming over there? Damn it, we got hostiles people!"

The group sees a new group of Zeon droids and Necrocalcous approach but as they get ready to fight suddenly a barrage of energy blasts blows up the entire area they are on!

As Ben sees his would be enemies go flying down below he then notices a blue image getting closer and closer before he looks hopeful and says," Hey, is that Sonic?"

Sonic stops right in front of Ben before he waves and says," Hey guys, good to see you're still in one piece! Good thing too, because our group here was just about to speed into action!"

Ben starches his head and says," Huh, what are you talking about?"

Mario then looks past Sonic and smiles before saying," Hey look, looks like more of your friends are coming as well!"

Mario is correct, as not only does Squad 7 and the others see Sonic dashing over to their group, but Link, Kirby, Auron and the others are coming fast behind them with the Great Fox in the sky above them!

Auron sees his fellow Enji and nods before curtly saying," Cloud, good to see your squad is performing well in this situation."

Cloud nods and says," Same here, Auron, what is your situation? For us, we just missed stopping Xehamaru from leaving with King Atem, but he sent the corrupted summon spirit of Exodia to get in our way.

We tried to get a ride on Prime here, but short story is he got damaged and can no longer fly."

Auron looks at the others before he says," I see, well we fought off against Xehamaru 's forces and thanks to the arrival of Team Star Fox and the support of the others, we have cleared the area around the Grand Senate Chamber of hostiles."

X sighs before he says," Well, that's all well and good. However, this still does nothing to stop Xehamaru from leaving the planet!"

Auron holds up his hand and calmly says," Hold on, I have a plan. We all know the combined Sithantos and Zeon air force is trying to blast anything that gets close to the ship Xehamaru and Atem are on. The best way to get on the Invisible Hand now is for a fast close in on the ship."

James raises an eyebrow before he says," So, you have a ship or mobile suit that can get us there?"

Auron just presses a button on his transmitter and responds with," Not a ship, but a Digimon."

Ben gives the Enji Captain a inquisitive look before he says," Huh?"

Auron then chuckles before he says," I was lucky these two were nearby. XV-Mon, Stingmon, you both ready to do this?"

Everyone then hears a eager gruff voice shout out," Yes, Captain Auron!"

Ben and the others see two Digimon run up to the group. The Green winged humanoid Digimon with an X on his chest is _XV-Mon_ and the large bug like Digimon is _Stingmon_. The buggy digimon sees the various heroes looking at him before he leans forward and says,"Ah, so these are the ones, are they?"

Auron nods as he answers with," So it would seem."

Stingmon promptly salutes before he says," Good, greetings, we are part of the King's royal guard."

XV-Mon nods before saying," Sorry to be brief, but time is of the essence, if we are going to pull this off."

Ben curiously scratches his head before he says," Um, I'm not sure I get what's going on here."

Cloud starts to realize what is going on before he closes his eyes and says," Oh, I see Auron. Don't worry, Ben, it's going to be clear real soon. "

Stingmon then grasps his fist and extends his bug like wings before he says," Alright, let's do this!"

XV-Mon growls before he says," Right, for the King! XV-mon!"

His partner quickly responds with," Stingmon! DNA Digivole to!"

All of a sudden, the two begin to glow before they run into each other, as a light engulfs them! When the light is gone, a new larger Digimon is in their place. It looks like a fusion of the previous two and it is the ultimate level Digimon who promptly introduces himself as,"_Paildramon!"_

Geno-Wyrmmon looks amazed at this site before he says," Awesome, so that's what DNA Digi evolution is? "

Ben sees the new form of his ally and says," Cool, but um I still do not get how that's going to get us on board."

Paildramon just chuckles before he says," Don't worry, we are not done yet!"

James sees the King's guard emitting light before he says," Wait, does this mean?"

Paildramon suddenly flies in to the air before he says," Paildramon, Mega Digivole to!"

All of a sudden, the Digimon powers up even more and is once again engulfed in light. When the Digimon is finished glowing, a new massive dragon with black armor, red wings and golden claws! He is now _**Imperialdramon**_ ! Ben sees the new form of his ally before he grins and says," A mega Digimon? Ha, this will do nicely!"

Imperialdramon looks down on his allies and says," Are you Enji Knights prepared? In this form we can hold many in our back and keep them safe with a energy barrier.

We tried to rescue the king ourselves, but although this form is powerful, we are too big to move well in ships, as you can see. That's why it's up to you all to rescue the King.

We will get you on, but it's up to you warriors of light to get the job done. As big as we are we just might tear up the King before we rescue him!"

Cloud looks confident before he says," Don't worry, we will do our job. Alright, Squad 7, this is most likely our toughest mission yet. We are going to board the ship and fight through anyone that gets in our way to rescue King Atem.

That means we are going to have to deal with Xehamaru, and this time we can't allow him to escape."

Ben takes a deep breath before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," It's going to be rough, but this time we are going to get him for sure!"

Sonic sees how determined Ben looks before he chuckles and playfully says," Hey, don't think you're doing this by yourselves! Saving planets is what I do!"

Link nods and says," Yes, we all will help you stop Xehamaru for good. This is our fight as well my friend, and we will do whatever it takes to see that the likes of Ganondorf and Xehamaru don't have their way!"

Samus just chuckles before dryly says," Hey, I wonder what the bounty on Xehamaru is worth?"

X looks determined before he says," No matter what he says, and no matter what power he wields, in the end he is just a fancy maverick trying to justify his insanity."

Mario does a few stretches to warm up his legs before he says," That's right, and none of us are going to let a madman like him have his way!"

Fox suddenly contacts everyone's intercoms before saying," Can you hear us, guys? We will help you all get in, but since my talent is in the air, we will just give cover fire in the Arwings. In any case, good luck!"

Ben then points the Star Sword at the Sithantos fleet in the sky before he says," Alright, get ready Xehamaru, because you and your Sithantos order of nonsense is done for!"

* * *

With that, Squad 7 and the others get on Imperialdramon and Samus then calls her ship to give her and the others a second ride.

Speaking of Xehamaru, as the heroes begin their assault, the dark lord has just brought the King to his main chamber of the ship. The room looks like the chamber Emperor Palpatine from the Star Wars movies used, although this room has a slightly fancy version of a throne, pillars, and carpets, along with snake statues decorated across the sides of the area.

Xehamaru has the King bound in magic black chains and has just "escorted" him to his seat, with a view of the battle present.

Xehamaru sees Atem looking mortified at the burning city before he gives a mocking bow and snidely says," Here we are, your grace. Hope you like the view. Ah, its the the right time for a massacre. Sorry, but there is no option to change the channel so you will just sit back and watch the capital of your worthless Kingdom burn in flames!"

Atem sees yet another Lylat ship explode before he grasps his fist tightly and furiously says," Xehamaru! You're not going to win this battle, no matter how hard you try!"

Xehamaru just laughs before he responds with a cruel," Really now, you should really stop being so tense! After all, real soon we are going to part ways with this world, before we go through hyper space to Ormus. And once there, you will "gladly" help Sithantos open the path to the true era of ultimate darkness! Do you see what all your foolish struggles have amounted to your highness? It was inevitable, I am just making the climax of this little game of civilization one to remember. Your dreams of a united universes are amusing, but pathetic. You really think its goodwill that unites others?

Fool, even on the basic level of a family, its not really love or a good heart that brings people together, its fear! Yes, fear of being powerless, fear of being rejected, fear of dying alone, fear is the force that drives all living things! Its only natural that the weak and sinful have there nightmares come true right before they die in agony, its the proper price for being worthless inferior beings! Yes, soon the capital world will fall, and as its consumed with fear and chaos your precious government will fall to pieces, and be eradicated by the judgment that will soon strike without mercy across every speck of the cosmos!"

Atem just glares at his abductor before he says," I would not bet on it. The chances of you getting away with this are remote. People are not as weak as you think Xehamaru! Even with how vicious a group you have today, it won't be enough to break are will and give in to your terror! People may be afraid, but when its life or death not all people hide from danger, in the face of losing all that value people rally together to overcome what they can't handle alone! After all, peoples dreams don't die that easy, and the united dreams of my people won't cave in to your madness!"

Xehamaru leans forward and licks his mouth with his abnormal tong before he darkly says," You will find your faith in your precious Enji order misguided this time, my king. Even Grand Master Myers will not be able to reach us in time! Face it, it's futile to defy destiny. You might as well embrace the dark side! Fear triumphs hope when push comes to shove, and the masses of fools will give in to there fear and embrace there fate or perish!"

Suddenly his servant the pink haired female human Tayuna salutes her master before saying," Lord Xehamaru! We have another group closing in on us!"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes and responds with," Ah, they just don't know when to quit, do they? My, and now they are trying to attack with a Digimon? Whatever, come at me any way you like hero's, I'll enjoy watching you fail miserably. Blast them to atoms, and notify all of our forces to make them the priority target! Come Atem, let's watch the fun! "

* * *

With that, the Sithantos fleet opens fire on Imperialdramon. With the Digimon are: Samus in her ship, Tails in the Tornado 3, the Star Fox team in their Arwings, and the Great Fox behind them. Various Lylat forces are also helping them in their charge but many of them are getting bombarded in moments from the amount of fire power hurled there way!

Still, working together ,they are making it through the many fighters and airships blasting at them, but it's no picnic and as Imperialdramon currently has just dodged a turbo laser only to get smacked in the face with a missile he growls and says," Hang on everyone!"

Ben is trying all he can to do just that before he moans and says, "Guh, I should have known, riding on a giant high speed Digimon would not be a comfort cruise!"

Hiryuumon, who turned back to his rookie form to save room pats Ben on the back and says," Don't worry boss, we are almost there!"

The group then watch the Star Fox team desperately avoid a salvo of energy blasts and beam saber slashes before Falco sees his leader and shouts out," Watch out Fox, there are Vulture Droids on your tail!"

Krystal sees the hostile living mobile suits quickly close in on Fox before she says," Quick, use a barrel roll!"

Fox sees the droids quickly swarm after him and the others before he says," Ah, use a Smart Bomb!"

Slippy suddenly realizes he is shot before he says," AH! My wing was blown off! Oh no, termite droids got my other wing!"

Fox sees his froggy pal is in danger of having his ship being devoured by metal termites before he quickly bombards the wing with a salvo of lasers. The effort saves Slippy but costs him his other wing and as the leader of team Star Fox sees the hostile bombardment is getting worst before he says," Go back, Slippy, you're in no shape to keep going!"

Slippy sighs before saying," Sorry, guys!"

Ben sees the Star Fox crew mate fly off before he tenses up and says,"I hope he gets back okay.

Cloud sees Ben then see two mobile suits get blow out of the sky before he says," Ben, I know it's tough, but right now we have to focus on the mission at hand."

X nods and says," As tough as this is, we have to hang in there, to many lives are at stake!"

With that Ben just nods and hangs on as more Lylat forces come to insure the hero's make it through the attackers wall of firepower! Just as a Nova Crusher prepares to fly right in the Mega Digimon 's way but a group of Gundam's and a Lylat ship unleash a swift counter attack! The Exia Gundam dives right for the ships main particle cannon, and while he nearly gets blown up the mobile suits piolt, Setsuna F. Seiei just manages to swerve his machine to the right and slash in to the cannon with his GN Blade. As he maneuvers out of the explosion the Lylat pilot fiercely says," All of you who seek to cause this pain, ill cut you all down!"

Just as the Exia Gundam is about to be blasted in the back ace pilot Major Seabrook backs him up and intercepts the Tri-Fighters with his F91 Gundam's Variable Speed beam rifle before he commands to all the others," Hold the line everyone, no matter what we got to get the Enji through."

James sees his allies give the Sithantos fleet everything they have before he sighs and says," All of theses people are betting there lives on us, we got to make sure its not for nothing."

Ben nods and says," Guess we will see if we can make sure its for nothing soon enough."

Doug suddenly notes something before he says," Sooner then you think bro, I can see the ship ahead!"

Ben readies himself before he says," Ah that's good. Um, wait a second."

James sees how nervous his friend is before he says," What is it?"

Ben clears his throat before he says," If we are going to go in through the hangar bay, is it not a problem that the shields are still up!"

Mario gulps before he says," Mamma Mia!"

Fox chuckles before he then says," Oh sorry, let's do something about that. Lock on ROB!"

With that, Fox fires a Smart bomb on one side of the shield projector and the Great Fox fires its main cannon at the other to knock out the shields! However, right away the hangar bay doors begin to close! As Ben sees his hope at completing the mission shutting down fast he can't help but stammer out," Oh nuts!"

Imperialdramon growls and then states," Don't worry, now it's my turn! Positron Laser! "

In the nick of time, the mega dragon Digimon fires off a powerful energy attack from the cannon on its wings to blow the hangar doors apart! Imperialdramon suddenly dives forward before he says," Good, alright, time for a little boarding time! Brace yourselves!"

Ben finds the momentum in the room suddenly being hurled forward before he says," Oh this is going to, AHH!"

Finding he does not even have time to end his sentence, Ben and the others are fired out of Imperialdramon through a special laser and land right on the hangar bay of Invisible Hand!

Samus and Tails are also able to make it on board before the second back up barrier covers the ship and, although it's not a gold medal landing, everyone made it! Imperialdramon sees that while there may be a few nauseous hero's everyone made it on board and the Mega level digimon quickly flies back and says," Ah, good, it worked! Best of luck, Enji Knights! We pray you will not fail. As for me, I'm going to make sure this ship is not going anywhere!

Alright you villains, who wants to go first? Imperialdramon, mode change to Fighter Mode!"

With that ,the Digimon transforms into a more humanoid battle mode and blasts at a group of Sithantos Mobile suits that went to try and stab him in the back. Cloud sees the rest of his team slowly regaining their composer before he clears his throat and says," Alright everyone this is it! You all ready? Because there is no turning back now, we have to win no matter what gets in are way."

Doug gives an cocky thumbs up before he eagerly says," You know it! Ready to end a war ,Ben? Um, Ben?"

Ben is still staggering around before he moans and says," Arg, everything looks all spinney."

James just sighs and then hears something before he turns around and says," Well, I think they know we are here."

Ben shakes his head before he winces and says," Huh, oh."

The group sees that the hangar bay is already full of Zeon droids Necrocalcous and various other Sithantos minions! Samus, Sonic, X and the others all get out of the ships and prepare to fight. Kirby sees how many different enemies before he turns his round body to the side and innocently says," They seem to want to give us a welcome party!"

Mario tugs his hat tightly before saying," I am not so sure that it's a reception I want."

Ben renews his focus and has the Star Sword surge with magical energy before he passionately says," Oh well, no matter who comes at us, they are not going to stop me! Xehamaru,on my honor as a Enji in training, and as a hero, I will stop you!"

* * *

With that, Ben and everyone else begin the fight against the first wave of attackers waiting for them. And, as they do, Xehamaru and King Atem see it all on the main screen in the chamber. As the dark master of the ship sees the invaders fight his henchmen before he looks amused and says," My, they are even more foolish than I thought."

Atem gives a tense sigh before he says," Xehamaru, know do you see that the light of justice will not be so easily be blown out?"

Xehamaru rolls his eyes at this before he snidely responds with," Oh please, all this is some pre flight entertainment! Although my Inquisitors are all busy at the moment, I still have a few subjects that can take out the trash! **Tabuu** defense network, Activate!"

Suddenly the computer terminal begins to glow red before the Invisible Hand's AI network responds with," Yes master, begin cleansing program."

Xehamaru sees a conformation sound be heard before he laughs madly and says," Yes, and this is just the start of the fun! Ha, Ben Auro, it's time to show me if you're anything more than a fool with a lucky streak! Hahahha! Let the games of darkness begin!"

* * *

As the games begin things look like they are going to be rough!

But wait! Before this chapter ends you may be wondering, where has Ezan Kaiba been this whole time?

Well even if you did not, let's find out anyway! During this entire massive battle the number one rookie has been slicing through anything that stood in his way.

Ever since drawing with his match against Ben, it has made him quite grumpy and he is all too happy to take out his frustration on anyone who lands in the theater district!

So far he has scored a thousand kills in today's battle without being hit once! At the moment he is avoiding the attacks of a Sithantos war droid the massive _Galleom_!

At the moment, Ezan is dodging the rockets being sent his way with ease, and blows the monster back with his Light Divider beam attack. The blast sends Galleom through a wall, but he gets back up and roars at Ezan.

However, this does little more than annoy the number one rookie. Ezan sees his enemy unleash a primal roar before he narrows his eyes and says," You're wasting my time, so get out of the way!"

Galleom just charges at the sliver haired man before the rookie Enji says," So be it, Delta Ray Slash!"

Galleom tries to smash Ezan with its massive fist, but Ezan dodges that with ease, before going to slash the opponent of his so fast that as he lands back on the ground, it falls to spare parts. Ezan sees Galleom 's remains explode before he wipes the dirt of his blade and coldly says," Bah, all of this is just an annoyance."

Ezan goes to put his sword away before Squall sends a transmission and says," Ezan, can you hear me?"

Ezan quickly responds with," Yes, Captain?"

Squall then goes on to say," I just got in that Cloud's squad made it in the ship of Xehamaru's. Come meet at my position, so we can regroup and try and get on board ourselves."

Ezan instantly responds with," As you wish."

Before Squall can say anything all of a sudden his transmission is cut off before a deep male voice curtly says," Sorry, but you're not going anywhere, but with me!"

Ezan is alarmed at feeling a sudden intense energy before he says," Huh?"

Ezan looks in the upper part of the building he is fighting in and sees Leaxeus hovering above him! The tall muscular Dark Enji just looks content as he sees the warrior of light glare at him before he says," Heh, I found you, Ezan Kaiba."

Well, talk about a turn of events! What is it that the Dark Enji wants in Ezan, and what does it have to do with the chaos going on?

To find out, tune in to next time, in tales of the Cosmic wars!

In our next chapter, Ben and the others fight their way through the many minions Xehamaru has sent to kill them. But as that goes on, Leaxeus confronts Ezan with a startling truth about his past!

Even after telling Ezan this big revelation, the number one rookie does not go with the wishes of the large brown one. However, this just makes Leaxeus angry!

However, the dark Enji better watch out, because if he pushes Ezan too hard, he might find himself having to deal with the wrath of the full power of Sephiroth!

To find out what happens, next time don't miss **_Chapter 55: Shocking Revelations! The Darkness Of The Kaiba Family!_** Don't miss it!


	55. Chapter 55: Darkness Of The Kaiba Family

So, um I realize that because of me merging my chapters it kind of messed up the reviews. Until I get back to where I was if you want to review just E mail me it and I will get it to be part of the reviews somehow. Oh well on with the show!

_Tales of Cosmic wars_

**_Chapter 55: Shocking Revelations! The Darkness Of the Kaiba Family! _**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Ben Cloud and the others were in a race against time to prevent the lord of Darkness Xehamaru from leaving the planet in the stealth warship, Invisible Hand. However, to do that, they have to get through all of the villains that are loyal to Sithantos first! The four Inquisitors of the dark order are Ganondorf, Sigma, Genesis, and Nightmare.

Along with Dr Robotnik, they were all being rather large and messy roadblocks. Despite the threats they presented, the combined teamwork and power of the Enji Knights and the other various heroes that were on the capital planet, were able to repel the foes' wrath. With a moment to gather together, Squad 7 was able to find a way to catch up to Xehamaru, thanks to the arrival of one of the royal Digimon, Imperialdramon!

The heroes were united to break through the Sithantos fleet guarding the Nova were riding on the Mega Dragon Digimon and they broke through the attack force with the help of the Star Fox Team and the Great Fox, Samus in her Spaceship, and Tails in the Tornado Three. It was rough, but in the end, our team of justice was able to make it on the boarding bay!

With not only his team by his side, but nearly all the friends he has made since his quest to become a great hero has begun, the battle to confront Xehamaru once and for all has begun!

However, as the heroes begin the fight against the first of Xehamaru's minions, waiting for them at the docking bay another significant event is unfolding.

During this, Ben's cold rival Ezan Kaiba has been making short work of any opponent who gets in his way, whether it's a robot, a soldier, a monster or anything else!

Right when he is about to regroup with Squall, out of nowhere, the Elite Dark Enji, Lexaeus, appears before him! What does one of the most powerful members of Organization XIII Want with the number one rookie?

Let's find out right about now!

* * *

Once again, we leave off right where the last chapter ended, as Ezan sees the hooded warrior hovering in the air in the stadium Ezan was fighting in. Lexaeus slowly descends to the ground and Ezan shows how much in a mood he is in for surprises as he gives the man in black a fiery look and icily says," Identify yourself, unless you wish to die."

Lexaeus just sneers and flatly says," My, you're as charming as ever, "Kaiba"."

Ezan sees the energy and totally calm his new enemy has given off before he says," That type of magic energy I am sensing, and you're uniform. There is no doubt; you're one of the elite Dark Enji."

Lexaeus just snorts before he says," Ah, you are as sharp as they say. Allow me to introduce myself. "

With that, the dark warrior takes off his hood and reveals his face, and at the same time lands on the ground before he glares at the smaller man and says," I am Lexaeus, "the silent hero" of the Organization."

Ezan eyes Lexeaus carefully before he says," How polite of you. However, if you had real manners you would not be part of this vile assault on Neo Arcadia. Elite warrior of the Dark Side or not, you're still just another invader that will meet his fate!"

Lexaeus cracks his neck before strongly saying," Heh, such confidence. Still, I suppose you are due some credit. You have done well to earn such a combat record in this war so far, however, now it's time to put that to the test."

Ezan grasps his Katana tightly before he says," Sigh, so you to wish to test your luck? I should warn you first that I am not in any mood today to show mercy."

Lexaeus narrows his eyes and slowly retorts with," It would be wise to keep your arrogance in check; however I should tell you I did not come here with fighting you as my main purpose."

Ezan is not sure what game his enemy is playing and quickly responds with," Excuse me?"

Lexaeus nods before he says," Yes, I did not come here to fight, but to invite you to our ranks."

Ezan looks disgusted before he says," Is this a joke?"

Lexaeus chuckles before he says," Hardly. We have been taking note of your talents, and our leader has taken great interest in your abilities."

Ezan chuckles back before he dryly says," Is that so? If you really were monitoring me, you would be well aware that I am a warrior of light who has no tolerance for you scum!"

Lexaeus lowers his arms before responding with," There is that temper of yours again. You may be an Enji, but being one is just holding you back! By binding yourself to the doctrine of a foolish order that serves a decaying kingdom, you're only allowing yourself to bring out half of the power you have the potential to produce!"

Ezan looks disgusted before he snaps back with," You really think I am going to believe that the dark side is the key to true power? Funny, that is what more than seventy five percent of the ones who were killed by my blade said right before they fought me."

The tall brown haired warrior grasps his fist tightly before he outstretches his hand and says," That is because the weak that try and wield the power of darkness just end up with nothing but death to await them. However, the strong like you and me have nothing to fear and can use the power of the darkness to overcome all others! Really now, Ezan, you have no reason to be fearful of it."

Ezan then gets angry before he says," Fear? I fear nothing! I do not fear the dark side; I just do not need its power to be able to perform my duty."

Leaxeus does not flinch before he just retorts with," You can't fool me. I can sense the deep-rooted fear of failure and weakness in the depths of your heart, but if you say so. Even if not for the power of darkness, you are still most suited to be one of us. After all, by joining us you will fulfill the role of your family."

Ezan snickers at this before he says," Now who sounds delusional? The Kaiba family has for generations been one of the most upstanding houses in the Lylat Kingdom and the Galactic Alliance that stood before it by having a unwavering reputation for being the most powerful enforces of justice. I have no intention of being the first to change that."

Leaxeus chuckles darkly before he grins and says," Ah yes, that is true. But that means little, since that's not your true origins."

Ezan is unfazed before he says," What are you babbling about now?"

Leaxeus then jabs his right index finger at Ezan and proclaims," We know the truth about your history, Ezan Kaiba, or should I say Ezan Zeon!"

Ezan is taken a back for a moment before he just pauses a few seconds, raises an eyebrow and says," What? Now you're ridiculous! Ansem Zeon, the first leader of the Zeon Federation had no children and there is no way I am his son!"

Leaxeus glares right at Ezan, almost giving the impression that the tall muscular man is peering in to the sliver haired Enji's soul before he fallows up with," That's what your so called father Garma Kaiba and the rest of the public might think. But we have our sources and we know the truth.

That truth is, Ezan, that you are destined to be our knight of darkness that stands before our Superior's side, as we bring about the cosmos to its new era!"

Ezan nearly loses his composer before he snaps out with," Are you done? I have had it with your pathetic nonsense! I am Ezan Kaiba, a super elite Enji Knight from the Kaiba family that will destroy all those that have evil intents."

Leaxeus starts to walk around Ezan before he proudly says," You have no need to be afraid of the truth. You have the potential to control your fate. Cast away the fear that weakens you. Unbind your heart, and take hold of the darkness within to become one of the new rulers of the new age!"

Ezan suddenly has his magical aura flare up before he says," Enough, there is nothing you can say that will turn me, no matter what angle it comes from."

Lexaeus looks annoyed before he crosses his arms and says," Is that so? Oh well, if you will not join us willingly, then I will just have to use force!"

With that, the large brown- haired warrior takes out his massive reddish black Ax-Sword weapon, Skysplitter before unleashing his magic energy! The amount of power that Leaxeus releases is so great that the ground shakes, the lights in the distance get blown out and Ezan himself can barely stand! As Ezan uses all of his own strength to avoid not being blown back he grimaces and edgily says," Such power!"

Leaxeus then bulks up all of his muscles before he fiercely looks at his enemy before saying," Ezan Zeon! You will stand before master Xemnas no matter what! The only difference is how much of your body I have to break before that happens! Now, end your resistance, and let the darkness in so you can embrace your destiny!"

Ezan gives the Dark Enji a murderous look before snapping back with," I do not think so. You're going to pay for trying to mess with my mind. Prepare yourself, dark Enji!"

With that, Ezan readies his Soul Eater sword, before letting his own magic energy explode across the area! Leaxeus just sprouts an eager grin before he says," Fine then, the hard way it is!"

With that, the dark warrior begins the attack by charging at Ezan and bringing down his Tomahawk like blade hard at him!

Ezan is able to dodge the blow with ease as the weapon's impact crushes the pavement that they are standing on to dust!

Ezan then makes quick use of his opponent's large mass and goes to slash at him with his own blade. He aims for the heart, and his opponent just manages to block the strike in time, creating a clash between their powers that is strong enough to create a powerful shock wave! As Leaxeus feels just how much power is being forced down on him he chuckles and eagerly says," Such power! To think, this is you with your power impaired. Imagine what heights you could reach if you simply opened your hearts to darkness!"

Ezan just looks tense before he says," Save it. I will cut you down, to teach your group of sellouts a lesson in true power! I can tell your power is great. However, you will never be able to land a blow on me with that speed."

Leaxeus snorts before gruffly saying," Ah yes, like the reports say, your speed is great. In fact, I would say you are far faster than me. Despite this, you're still outclassed. For you see, even if you're faster, my power is still far greater."

Ezan sighs before he dryly says," I heard that one before."

Leaxeus then growls before saying," Bah, time for you to spend some time in the ground! RAH!"

Ezan suddenly feels a nearly overwhelming pressure colliding in to him before he states," What the?"

With that, the dark warrior begins to power up with such ferocity that it blows Ezan back! Ezan rebounds in midair and tries to attack from behind. However, Leaxeus senses the warrior coming at him and just slams his Tomahawk down hard on the ground.

The force of the impact is enough to send a large stalagmite to emerge right in front of Ezan! The large chunk of ground hits Ezan hard and propels him into the air! As Ezan feels the air knocked out of him he coughs and tensely says," What the? His magic energy can control the ground?"

Leaxeus shrugs and says," In a sense, yes. Each of the thirteen elite members of the dark Enji is a master of an element. The only two exceptions are the Superior and Ravxen who both are masters of all forms of magic and power. Do not think we are fools. I have all of your combat data, attacks and all other details about your fighting skills. The reason I was chosen is because my fighting style is best suited to nullify your best strengths. Face it; you have no choice but to surrender if you wish not to feel a pain far worse than any other!"

Ezan can't hold back his frustration as he says," Just perfect, first Ben studied my moves before our match and now this? My life is not some worthless reality TV show for all to enjoy! You may have knowledge of my skills, but that does not mean you can match me!"

Leaxeus sees Ezan fly higher in to the air before he snarls and says," If you will not listen to reason, then perhaps you will listen to pain!"

Leaxeus shows how ruthless he is, by in a burst of speed, warping to the still- in- the air Ezan and pounding him hard in the chest with his heavy weapon!

The Enji is hit hard and is sent fast to the ground with such force that he goes right through a few stands that were in his way!

Leaxeus prepares to dive bomb into Ezan, but the silver haired warrior is able to recover in time to flash step out of the way, right as the brown haired foe comes crashing down! Ezan jumps back as he comes to grip with the situation, and as he realizes his right arm is bloody Leaxeus chuckles before gruffly saying," Are you afraid yet?"

Ezan glares bitterly at his enemy and says," Bah, this is not going as planned. Unlike that clown Brad Fowltror, not only does this Dark Enji possess a large amount of power, but he is able to wield it effectively and cover his weakness. This will be a tough one."

Leaxeus points his weapon right at his opponent before he says," Ezan, I am feeling generous enough to offer you one last chance to embrace your fate before I go all out!"

Ezan narrows his eyes before he says," First of all, I do not negotiate with the likes of terrorists. Second of all, you are insane to ever think you could get me to believe such half-baked lies!"

Leaxeus is stone faced as he responds with," I tell nothing but the truth. Deny it for as long as you can try, but you are the son of Ansem Zeon, no matter if you deny it or not!"

Ezan has lighting crackle around his sword before he says," You're testing the limits of my patience! You will regret toying with me, Chidori Strike!"

Leaxeus sees his target prepare to attack before he says," Sigh, your stubbornness will do no good against me!"

Leaxeus sees Ezan angrily power up before charging his blade with lightning and trying another attack against the dark Enji! Leaxeus responds by once more slamming his weapon to the ground and sending another slab of the ground to rush at Ezan. However, this time the number one rookie is ready for it and jumps into the air! Leaxeus suddenly sees the sliver haired warrior in the air and says," What the?"

Ezan quickly and decisively says," You won't fool me with the same trick twice! Time to meet your end!"

The large villain tries to get away, but it's too late! He is only able to avoid being hit in the head as Ezan impales his arm with his electric charged blade!

However, even though Ezan scores a direct hit with his Chidori attack, Leaxeus does not seem to be feeling much pain at all! In fact he just looks disgusted before he cracks his neck and says," Is this truly the extent of the power you wield? Pitiful!"

Ezan looks disturbed at his enemies' reaction to the attack before he says," What's going on?"

Leaxeus chuckles once more before responding with," As long as you continue to be afraid of the dark side you will never be able to harm me! Now then, it's quite different for you! Time to begin your lesson in what true power is!"

To the dismay of Ezan, he sees that although he scored a direct hit to his opponent's arm, it was barely able to draw more blood then a paper cut would!

Leaxeus then shows Ezan what he meant by teaching him a lesson by then grabbing the warrior of light by the throat and hurling him through a wall! He furthers his assault by attacking with another pillar of earth!

Ezan is hit again and is sent through a second wall because of this and is in a lot of pain. Leaxeus grins as he is seeing his target bloody and bruised from his attacks before he walks forward and strongly says," Now then, see what happens when you defy the Organization?"

Ezan just chuckles bitterly and looks up before saying," Is this it? I thought you were going to teach me a lesson?"

Lexaeus slowly walks up to Ezan and says," Still need some thrashing, do you?"

Ezan gets back in to a fighting stance and says," No, but if it's thrashing you desire let's see how you like it when it's you who is receiving it!"

Lexaeus looks annoyed before he snaps back with a harsh," Dream on, fool!"

Lexaeus then charges at Ezan and prepares to slam him, but at the last moment, Ezan slides underneath him and then jumps on his head before jumping into the air and simultaneously charge up his energy for an attack! His foe blinks in disbelief before muttering," How did he dodge at such close range?"

Ezan quickly digs for all of the power he can muster before saying," I had enough of you! Light Divider!"

Ezan then fires his powerful purple energy beam attack at his foe dead on, and it's such a powerful strike that it causes an explosion that blasts half of the stadium! Ezan lands on the ground as he sees the smoke from his attack cover the area before he chuckles and says," That should teach him to know his place."

Ezan suddenly sees his confidence was misplaced as an angry voice shouts out," I must say, you're quite resourceful. However, it will not let you escape me!"

Ezan feels a wave of dread move down his spine before he gasps out," Impossible!"

To Ezan's horror, he not only sees the Dark Enji emerge from the fiery wreckage his attack caused, but he barely looks damaged at all! As he walks up to Ezan, parts of the stadium fall on him, only to be intercepted by his aura of magic energy! Leaxeus calmly wipes some dust off his outfit before he says," Nice try, but it's time for you to admit you're out of your league, foolish rookie. It was arrogant to break off from your squad to attack an entire enemy battalion alone. Your immature desperation to prove your superiority will cost you greatly since it made it even easier to track you down. Oh, and by the way, in case you're wondering, forget about anyone interfering with us. When I was sure you were alone, I sent up a jamming field around the area, so that not even the grand masters can sense our magic energies.

And since we are far enough away from where the majority of the warships are blasting the city to rubble, I do not think we will have to worry about outside meddling. Heh, I must give you some credit for lasting this long."

Ezan tries not to show his stress as he shrugs and coyly says," It's not too hard when you're so slow."

Leaxeus just gives another penetrating glare and says," No, it's more than that. I have crushed more than a few opponents who were faster than me. Not only are you fast, but you can read my attacks before I make them. Ah, now I see. That explains it; it's those eyes of yours. The eyes of the legendary Sharingan that bestow anyone who has them many grand powers."

Ezan flatly responds back with," So what if I do wield them?"

Leaxeus then grins and says," Heheheh, you know I do suppose my little revelation is a little hard to swallow from someone you have just met."

Ezan eyes his enemy carefully before he says," So now, even you realize your lie is pathetic? Glad to hear it."

Leaxeus snorts again before responding with," Hardly, but maybe I should elaborate a little more. Take your Sharingan eyes for example. Is it not a fact that before you, no one in the Kaiba family had such a talent in centuries! How could you say you come from that legacy when you are the first?"

Ezan remains undaunted before he says," Oh please, that maybe true, but it's not impossible for a person to gain the eyes of the Sharingan without inheriting it from its parents."

Leaxeus shrugs before he says," Perhaps, but the chances of that are so remote, it's never been heard of. Throughout all history only a handful of people have been said to have Sharingan eyes without at least having some linkage to the home world of the Sharingan bloodline. However, if even this does not shake your resolve then perhaps you would permit me to ask you a question.

Do you remember your mother? I do believe Garma Kaiba is with a wife that is not your mother."

Ezan flinches for a millisecond before he says," That is correct, my mother died when I was young. Now I can only remember her smiling face, however this is no business of yours, scum!"

Leaxeus can't help but smirk before he says," You'd be surprised. I think it would be fair for you to know the truth about your mother and your true father. You see Ezan, the truth is that before your mother, _Naminé Uchiha_, met and married you're supposed father she loved another man. And that man is none other than Ansem Zeon! Yes, let me tell you all we know."

Ezan gets outraged as he grasps his fist and says," What, the founder of the Zeon Federation? Stop it! I had it with your lies!"

Leaxeus gets even more impressive before he says," Your denial is because you cannot face the fact that your whole life is a lie, but you must face what you truly are! Now to continue, face the facts Ezan. Both your mother and father came from the world of Vana'diel.

Before Ansem became the world's ruler, he was known as the most powerful fighter in the planet. Heh, maybe that's why you have such power yourself. Anyway, your mother, Namine, was a mage who was powerful in all kinds of magic. As if that was not enough, she was also the daughter of the leader of the Uchida faction, one of the two biggest tribal factions of the planet. Of course, that means she had Sharingan eyes as well, to make her a decent fighter to be the cherry on top.

At some point, Ansem met your mother and, in only little more than a year's time, they had become close friends. It seemed they were destined to fall in love, but then fate changed that as that was the year when the Lylat Kingdom made contact with the world of Vana'diel.

And the man who was the envoy of the Lylat King was none other than Garma Kaiba.

Your mother was one of the diplomats who introduced Kaiba to the world. In fact, Kaiba was quite taken by her charm and she was by his.

However, all the major rulers and other major figures of the world thought it would be perfect if Namine married Garma as a token of good will to the Lylat Kingdom. Everyone loved the idea, except for Ansem.

Although Namine had strong feelings for both Kaiba and Zeon, she felt she must do what is best for her family and her planet. It seemed like things were settled, but not quite.

Ansem was said to be quite the romantic, and even though your mother had come to this capital world, Ansem became his world's representative to see her again. In fact, even though she had married Garma, Ansem continued to see her. The public was kept in the dark, but we know that they in fact had a little "affair" so to speak and before long, you were born."

Ezan can barely keep his rage from exploding before he shouts out," Silence! I refuse to accept this garbage! Ansem Zeon, the founder of the united federation of Zeon is not my father!"

Leaxeus stomps the ground with his foot before he strongly says," Hush, now, I just was about to get to the best part! Now then, like I said ,you were born and then Garma did not take long to see not only did he have Sharigain, but an advanced type that you could only have from both parents.

And since not only did Ansem have those eyes, but you even look more like him then Garma! Now as to be expected, this was not taken very well, but do not worry, your mother was not killed by Kaiba. Then your mother fell ill.

Let's just say Kaiba was not trying his best to assure she lived. Soon after, she passed on from this world, and Ansem was devastated. In fact, some would say that the true reason he came up with the idea of the Zeon Federation was his bitterness over losing the one he loved, not some nonsense about the rights of inter-planet corporations but a vendetta on those who had wronged him.

With that, we are at the end of your family history, have it all down? Because I am only saying this once."

Ezan is seething with rage at this point and jabs his blade in his enemies direction before he says," You worthless dark hooded rat; you dare talk such worthless lies? I refuse to believe it! I am Ezan Kaiba! You have no way of backing up your lies!"

Leaxeus confidently responds with," Oh, but I do. You see one of our members, Vexen was at one point a friend of Ansem and he had seen and heard all of this from your father himself!"

Ezan turns red before he says," I don't care what you say, it's still nonsense! You have gotten on my last nerve. And now I am going to make you pay for wasting my time!"

Leaxeus closes his eyes before he says," You just can't expect it, can you? No, your brain is too overwhelmed by the truth to make sense. Give it time, and soon you will find the darkness will make it all better."

Ezan has his blade surge with power before he harshly says," You lived long enough scum, die! Delta Ray Slash!"

Leaxeus suddenly feels pain before he can't help but yell out," Ezan is so furious by what he has heard from the Dark Enji, that in a flash he appears right before his foe and delivers a triple triangle slash that hits its target before it can even blink! After the initial shock of the attack, Leaxeus just looks down on Ezan and grins evilly! Ezan is dismayed at how little damage his blow did before he says," What?"

Leaxeus gives a wide grin before he says," I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid of the truth. No matter how much you try, you cannot escape it!

To gain true power first, you must embrace true pain and once you can do that, the dark side will give you your true power! Without that you will just fall into nothingness! Time to choose Ezan, embrace or perish! What will it be? Better hurry up!"

With that, Leaxeus powers up even further and goes to punch Ezan. He dodges it, but is caught off guard when the Dark Warrior throws his massive Skysplitter like a boomerang and hits Ezan hard in the leg! As a cracking sound is heard and Ezan is sent flying, Leaxeus catches it and sees his target land. As Ezan moans in pain Leaxeues swiftly says," You cannot defeat me no matter how much you try, do the only thing you can do, and surrender!"

Ezan wipes the blood off his mouth before he robustly says," I will never surrender to the likes of you!"

Leaxeus grasps his fist tightly before he says," If that is the case, then I will just have to break you down to size, before I present you to Master Xemnas! Now suffer for your defiance!"

With this, Leaxeus powers up again, before firing off a powerful energy ball of darkness at Ezan, however Ezan then blocks it with his blade and absorbs it into the Soul Eater! Ezan then looks deadly serious before he says," No matter what you say, scum, I know who I am. I am Ezan Kaiba, a warrior of light who will destroy all who bring injustice. Now you will die! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

With that, Ezan uses the power he got from his opponent's attack and uses it for his own powerful energy blast! A now annoyed Leaxeus sees it coming and then takes a huge leap in the air! The warrior of light sees his hopes of taking down his target quickly leap away before he dismally says," No!"

Leaxeus ascends higher before he glares and says," Now I am the one who has run out of patience! This game has gone on long enough. Now I will end it!"

With this, Leaxeus powers up once more and dive-bombs to the center of the ground before delivering a massive strike to the ground. Its impact is so great that it causes a mini-earthquake that wrecks the whole area! Ezan is hit hard from the twin pillars smashing in to his chest as a result of the powerful attack and is knocked into the air, only to be hit once more by his large fighter in the leg!

The blow is so strong he coughs blood and Leaxeus ends the brutal combo with a strike to the head that sends Ezan right out of the Stadium! Leaxeus sees that Ezan is losing it and slowly hovers over to him. Ezan sees his enemy as a hazed blur before he groans and says," Why? Why can I not defeat this fool and his lies? It's not possible for what he said to be correct, how could it even be possible for Ansem to be my father?"

Leaxeus points his weapon at Ezan and with a tone of disgust says," How sad, in the end you're just a boy who is despised by his father and misses his mother and seeks justice to fill the holes in your heart.

It's time for you to come with me, and then master Xemnas and the others will erase those holes and fill them with darkness!"

Ezan grasps his throbbing head and says," I had enough! My father is Garma Kaiba and I am a proud member of the Kaiba family! You do not know anything about me, Dark Enji!"

Ezan then looks at his hand and quietly says,"Even so, is what he said the reason father always keeps his distance from me? No, I can't let him succeed in getting me to believe this. But still."

* * *

With this, Ezan has a flash back to ten years ago. Although only a child, he was already in very serious training. At the time, Ezan was honing his skills by fighting against one hundred simulated monsters in the Kaiba manors virtual simulated chamber! At the moment, Ezan had just finished destroying the Orc monster that was the boss of the group and as he does his father comes down from above.

Ezan sees Garma and runs over to him before happily saying," Greetings father, did you see me just now past the simulation? It's the hardiest one in the manor files!"

Garma just stares at the kid and says," Bah, what are you so proud about?"

Ezan has his enthusiasm dashed by this reply before he blinks and says," Huh?"

The elder Kaiba just gives a disgusted sigh before he says;" It took you an hour to defeat mere virtual opponents?"

Ezan looks troubled before he gulps and says," Well, it was the toughest challenge, even in the military."

Garma then snickers before he sternly says," Don't act so smug, for all of the training you have been privileged enough to receive, you should have beaten that course at half the time! You are not focusing enough, I think you have been having too much of your time wasted on foolish games."

Ezan turns pale before he feebly mutters out," Oh, I am sorry, father."

Garma turns around before saying," In any case, if you think the virtual opponents are not enough, then I will arrange for you tomorrow to have a sparring match with one of my men."

Ezan looks stressed as he says," Tomorrow? But."

Garma cuts off the child with a quick," What is it?"

Ezan looks at the floor before he says," Are you sure it has to be tomorrow?"

Garma looks annoyed before he says," What other business could you have that is more important than your training?"

Ezan looks shocked before he blurts out," Well, it is the day that marks a year since mother died."

Garma sighs before responding with a cold," That's all? I already told you that Fey is now to be considered your true mother."

Ezan looks outraged before he shouts out a mad,"But!"

Ezan sees his father quickly walk up to him before he says," Listen well Ezan, wasting time to dwell on the past only leads to weakness. Only by devoting all you have to gaining all the power you can posses can you overcome weakness. If that is not enough, let, me remind you that your part of the Kaiba family.

Such trivial things like emotions have no place here. We are tools that destroy the opposition, nothing more. Your destiny is not to enjoy fun things like others your age; it's to fight at a level above all others! Enough is enough, rest, have dinner and then go study your magic. Is that understood, Ezan?"

Ezan sees how harshly the man in the mustache in front of him is looking at him before he sighs and nods before he says," Yes father, I understand. I will not fail your expectations."

Garma just gives a swift nod and flatly says," I thought as much. Very well, I am leaving."

Ezan sees the warrior quickly walk out of the chamber before he grasps his fist and says," Father, one day I will become a warrior that surpasses you! And then I will finally make you proud to have me be your son! "

* * *

With that, Ezan snaps out of his flashback and sees Lexaeus. As the number one Enji rookie takes in all the information he has been given and can't help but grasp the Soul Eater tightly before he says," Is the reason father still distances himself from me because he knows I am not his real son? No, it can't be true. I cannot accept this! It's impossible!"

Lexaeus sees the growing despair in his targets eyes before he say," Heh, I can see the fear growing in your heart. It's over; your magic energy is also dropping rapidly."

Ezan is so consumed with emotions that he can only glare at the man with the title of the Silent Hero and shouts out," Shut up!"

Ezan then slashes at Leaxeus, but his foe does not even flinch when he is hit, as it does no damage! Ezan sees Leaxeus just give him a dismissive glare, the same kind of one his father gave him years ago before he says," Damn him! He is right, my power is fading. But, I can't lose to this scum!"

As outrage boils in the young man's thoughts suddenly Ezan can hear a cold chuckle creep in to his brain as this voice says," My, just look at yourself. How sad, once again you are doing quite horribly. Do you want power? I can give you the power to crush him, Ezan. Just let me take control."

Ezan has his eyes flicker before he says," Shut up! I don't need you!"

Leaxeus sighs at this before he says," Still acting like this, are you? Or maybe I have hit you too hard in the head?"

Sephiroth then sighs inside his hosts head before he says;" I think it's time I show all of you what the supreme power is."

Ezan feels a dark essence spread through his body before he yells out in pain and says," Quiet, I don't need you to win."

Sephiroth chuckles before he retorts with," Sorry, but I disagree. In any case, you are too weak to argue right now, so step aside!"

Ezan suddenly finds the pressure to be overwhelming before he says," No, RAH!"

Leaxeus sees Ezan 's energy suddenly surging wildly before he raises an eyebrow and says," What is this, another last minute trick?

Whatever it is, it's useless. Time to settle down! Huh, what is going on, what is this power? No, it's too late, time to sleep, AH!"

Leaxeus goes to knock Ezan out, but as he does, a burst of energy blasts him back! Soon Ezan begins to be covered in a dark aura of energy and a giant black wing appears out of his back! Ezan 's enemy sees this and flinches before he says," What the hell is this?"

Ezan, or more like Sephiroth at this state chuckles darkly before he says," Foolish pest, it seems you do not know all about us after all! Yes! I can feel it! The time is now; I have enough energy to take full control of this body!

Prepare yourself, for thanks to you, his energy that defies me is weak, and now it's MY turn! Hahahaha! "

With that, Ezan's body begins to glow before a large pillar of darkness consumes him! The amount of magic energy that breaks out of it is so great that it bursts open the dome on the stadium and blasts Lexaeus back to the wall!

After a few seconds, the pillar fades and a new figure stands in place of where Ezan had stood moments before. The pressure of his magic energy causes the new person to be surrounded in an inferno of hate.

The man is taller than Ezan around one hundred and eighty five centimeters, and has long silver hair and green cat like eyes. He is wearing a sort of black trench coat with armored shoulder pads.

As the man sets his cold eyes on the dark Enji, he puts his hand in the air and seems to cast a spell to summon a very long and sharp sword into his left hand and it is a version of the high class Masamune sword.

This man is the one, the only, fully revived **Sephiroth**!

Leaxeus is not sure what to make of this development, as he sees Sephiroth walk towards him. He chuckles and defiantly says," What the hell is this, another trick?"

Sephiroth keeps a cold smirk before he says," Sorry, but that boy is not here right now. You will be dealing with me from now on. Heh, I must thank you.

Not only did you significantly drain this boy's energy, but thanks to the anguish and despair you brought to his heart and soul, his mental state was weakened and because of that I can now fully assert myself!

That was quite a tale you had for him. Although to be honest, I care little if you are indeed telling the truth. What really matters is that I am in control! Ah, it feels so good to be in my own body again."

As stoic as Leaxeus is this sight completely catches him by surprise before he blinks and says," What is going on? Wait a second. Our reports did say that a week ago Xehamaru went to Cetra to, among other things, try and revive a powerful being called Sephiroth, however the reports said his plans failed!"

Sephiroth closes his eyes and flatly says," Well, things did not go as one would imagine, but the results were still satisfactory, to me at least. Here, let's see if you can feel if my power is real or not before you perish!"

Lexaeus gets angry before he grasps his gloved hand tightly and says," Fool, even if it's really true that you have used Ezan Zeon's body to revive your own power and body, I will still crush you! The elite Dark Enji of Organization XIII are the most powerful warriors of the universe!"

Sephiroth responds with a cold smile as he coldly says," Is that so?"

Lexaeus raises his weapon and fiercely says," I see you also must be taught a, what the? AHH!"

An angry Lexaeus is about to attack Sephiroth. But before he can finish his speech, he blinks and loses sight of his foe before he senses that he warped behind him and then turns around.

He sees that in a flash, Sephiroth had warped behind him without him realizing it!

Just as he realizes this, he then also feels a large amount of pain coming from his right shoulder and sees a large amount of blood coming out of it!

It seems that, in only an instant, Sephiroth was able to deal a damaging slash with his sword! Leaxeus just blinks and winces before he yells out and says," He was able to attack and damage me with such speed that I could not even follow it? Impossible!"

Sephiroth wipes the blood off his long blade and coldly says," Dare to compare me to Ezan, and you will suffer. We may share the same body for the time being, but even so, the difference in power is quite a gap.

Still, since it's your arrival that has allowed me to fully renew my dominance, I will be merciless and grant you a relatively quick death.

Lexaeus steps forward with such force that he shakes the ground before he snarls out," You dare to mock me? No more games face my wrath!"

With that, the furious Lexaeus begins to once more power up his energy and it's powerful enough to blow the rubble around them away and shake the ground!

Going as fast as he can, he jumps into the air and prepares to slam his massive Tomahawk down to crush Sephiroth!

However, the former First Class SOLDIER just gives off a bored expression, as he shocks his opponent by blocking the attack with his blade using only one arm!

The power of the two forces colliding causes the ground around Sephiroth to break away, but the amount of power he is outputting is still so high, that Lexaeus is still in midair trying to press down on the long haired villain, to no avail! As Leaxeus sees that his target is keeping him back without looking stressed at all he gets more stressed himself and blurts out," No way!"

Sephiroth looks disgusted at the large man's shock before he coldly quips out," Is this the extent of your "Wrath"? I find it hard to believe that you are really one of the most powerful of all beings in the cosmos.

You said before, you were going to teach Ezan a lesson. But maybe I will teach you a lesson of my own in true power!"

Lexaeus lets his rage consume him before he snarls out a hateful," Damn you! Rahh!

Sephiroth then presses on his attack by using his free hand to blast the dark Enji with a powerful Hell Firaga magic spell that blasts the large foe into the air and consumes him with black fire!"

Being as relentless as usual, Sephiroth then teleports to get behind Leaxeus and as the large being is still on fire, Sephiroth then attacks again with a lightning fast Octaslash sword combo that severely damages Leaxeus!

The Dark Enji is sent flying towards the ground as large amounts of blood gush out of him, and this time, it's he that lands hard on the ground! Sephiroth lands on the ground and sees his opponent yell in pain as he struggles to get back on his feet. The man with the title of the Silent Hero sees that his new enemy is relishing in the pain he caused before he grimaces and says," You, I see now. Unlike Ezan, you do not fear the dark side. No, in fact, you fully embrace it!"

Sephiroth gives a proud smirk before he says," Tsc, there is nothing that I fear."

Lexaeus chuckles defiantly and says," Is that true? Well then you are a fool! You will pay for not taking me very seriously! For all the pain you caused me, I will pay it back tenfold! For you, I will show you something special, my ultimate attack!"

Sephiroth just gives a beckoning gesture before he responds with," If you insist, far be it from me, if you wish to prolong your suffering."

Lexaeus then puts both hands on his weapon and says," I will make you fear our power! Ultimate Gaia Coffin!"

Sephiroth sees all the ground around him begin to tremble before he just curiously looks around and says," My, what is it now?"

Sephiroth seems amused as he sees Lexaeus focus all of his remaining power into his huge weapon and slams it so hard at the ground that the entire area around him shatters! The longhaired swordsman sees a pillar of the ground come at him, but he simply takes to the air to avoid it. The former first class SOLDIER sighs with annoyance as he sternly says," If that's your best attack, then you're finished."

Lexaeus snorts at this before he spits back," Such arrogance, this is just the start!"

Sephiroth feels a surge of power and carefully says," Oh, what is this now?"

Sephiroth is slightly surprised to see that out of the ground burst out two giant hands! They try to grab their target, but Sephiroth slashes them in half without much effort.

However, Lexaeus is not done yet, as he then uses his full power to cause the entire ground that he can see around him to form together into a massive rock face tornado object that goes after Sephiroth!

Despite his speed, the giant attack Lexaeus summons is just too big for Sephiroth to dodge in such short time and he is swallowed up by it! Lexaeus then clenches his fist and it falls to the ground! As it lands with a thud the Dark Enji takes a deep breath and says," You were a worthy opponent Sephiroth, but you cannot get away with defying us. Both you and Ezan will be a great value to our cause."

Before he can feel to calm Sephiroth suddenly projects his voice out and in an icy tone states," Your time is done, fool."

Lexaeus feels an ill wind blow in to him before he has his jaw drop and he says," What the? You should barely be alive at this point!"

Sephiroth suddenly proves just how wrong his enemy is before he says," Omega Meteo!"

To the horror of the dark Enji, he sees the giant rock tomb he sent his target to trap him with begin to have cracks all over it!

It's not long before the dark magic energy of Sephiroth seeps out of it and moments later the structure is shattered as a barrage of giant energy meteors come out of it!

Lexaeus is too horrified to get out of the way in time and is blasted by the powerful barrage of energy attacks! The blasts from the so-called one winged angel go on to bring down the stadium they are in and overload the energy jamming field Lexaeus set up!

As the whole area is consumed in flames, Sephiroth once again lands on the ground and just brushes off the dust he got from the attack. He waves his hand to blow the smoke away and sees Lexaeus is still alive.

However, the last attack he received damaged him greatly, as his uniform is torn and one of his eyes is bleeding hard. Leaxeus just tries to suppress the pain he is feeling before he mutters out," You, your power is great."

Sephiroth chuckles before saying," But of course, after all I am the chosen one that will be the Supreme Being to rule all!"

Lexaeus grimaces before he says," You know, I think we have an understanding."

Sephiroth eyes Leaxeus carefully before he says," Oh, do we now?"

Lexaeus chuckles before he says," Yes, you see, I think we got off on the wrong terms. Sephiroth, you're a warrior of darkness like me. Instead we should be fighting on the same side. Join us, come meet our Superior and you will find the role most fitted to you."

Sephiroth narrows his eyes before coldly saying," I think not. I do not think I will be joining your little group of whatever you are."

Lexaeus then looks outraged before he shouts out a furious," Don't be a fool, it's the only way you will be able to avoid your judgment!"

Sephiroth suddenly looks at Leaxeus with a glance that makes the hardened warrior flinch before he keeps up his murderous glance and says," Are you sure it's not you who is about to face judgment?"

Lexaeus can't help but step back before he says," Grr, so be it, but we will meet again!"

Sephiroth then lowers his blade before he coyly says," Oh, trying to flee, are we? I don't think so!"

Sephiroth sees Lexaeus open a portal of darkness and is about to escape into it, but Sephiroth is not about to let that happen and in a flash warps behind him and impales him in the chest with his Masamune! He then lifts his large opponent into the air as he is stuck on his blade! Lexaeus is losing his power and drops his Tomahawk to the ground as it creates a large thud. Leaxeus is feeling a surge of pain rack his body before he coughs up blood and says," GUA! Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

Sephiroth sees the panicked look on his target's face before he says," Coward, you're not about to avoid the destiny that most suits you."

Lexaeus desperately tries to break free of the long sliver haired man's grip before he says," You're not going to get away with this, fool! As soon as my comrades see my dead body, they will make sure to avenge me and make you experience a pain that even you could never imagine!

Sephiroth chuckles darkly before he says," I do not think that will happen, but to avoid more pests I suppose I will just have taken care of that. Let's see, I was going to try this new move on Cloud, but I suppose I could use you to test its power. Farewell!"

Sephiroth then throws Lexaeus into the air and then begins to surround himself in his magic energy, before channeling it into his hand. Leaxeus weakly tries to regain control before he roars out in defiance and says," You may kill me, but the Organization shall triumph!"

Sephiroth looks perfectly calm as he responds with," Maybe, but I will handle that later. Goodbye, Ultima Big Bang Nova!"

Sephiroth then fires his powerful new energy attack. The black and green orb looks like a cross between Vegeta's own Big Bang Attack and the kind of Meteor attacks Sephiroth uses.

The large dark energy orb hits Lexaeus dead on and consumes him. Leaxeus realizes how powerless he is and merely screams out," DAMN YOU! YOU WILL, GUHH!"

With that the Dark Enji is atomized and the final phase of his attack takes off, causing a massive explosion that lights up the sky and completely destroys Lexaeus! The blast is so big it shatters the stadium to dust!

He walks out of the flames as he wipes off Lexaeus's blood that got on his sword before putting it away and just chuckles before saying," My, that was not so bad for a test drive. Thanks to the power this boy has, in addition to my, own plus the energy I slowly stole from the Life-Stream, I am even more powerful than before! Heh, and it's all thanks to the despair this Ezan has. Very well then, let's see what's going around on this planet.

Ah, I sense strong magic energy all around this place. Yes, I can sense Cloud, Genesis, and even the Cetra girl among others. It seems it's quite the day to have a rebirth.

Ah, so many things to do, so many people to seek vengeance on. I suppose I should not prolong the suffering Cloud has coming towards him any longer. And while I am at it, it might not be bad to sense that energy I felt when my spirit awoke before. Yes, it was Xehamaru?

I have no plans to submit to anyone but this Sithantos idea his minion talked about sounded fun. Now that I know that spaceships have made contact with many other worlds, my original plan sounds a little outdated.

Even so, it will just mean my plans can become even grander! Hope you are prepared Cloud; it's time to teach you once and for all the full wrath of Sephiroth!

And this time you will not be so lucky!"

Sephiroth is about to take to the air before an old male voice says," Hold on a second, could I have a word with you before you leave?"

Sephiroth sharply turns around before he says," What the, who dares to sneak up on me? Oh, I see you have some nerve, whoever you are."

The one-winged Angel turns around and sees that a new figure has appeared behind him, using a warp spell just now. This mysterious person is warped in a red and black royal uniform. His face is covered in bandages of the same color, but his eyes can be seen to have a yellow color. Sephiroth sees the man walk up to him and gets annoyed at it before he goes for his sword and plainly says," My, and you would be? Whoever you are, you do not seem to value your life so much."

The new man just looks stoically at Sephiroth and says," My name is not of importance; just call me a wanderer of darkness. I am afraid that I am here because I need the one whose body you are controlling back in control."

Sephiroth looks psychotic before he says," I see, you are that warrior's accomplice. Like I told him, I care little for the desires of your petty organization!"

The masked man chuckles whimsy before responding with," You are mistaken; I have nothing to do with the Dark Enji Knights. I have my own motives for Ezan Zeon."

Sephiroth has his dark aura surge around him before he says," It does not mean anything to me; you can either step aside and live for the moment, or continue to bother me and feel the price."

The man in red suddenly looks sternly at the SOLIDER and says," Sorry, but that will not happen. Your appearance is something that will not be allowed to continue as long as you are stealing the body of Ezan, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth can't help but look amused before he says," My, and who are you to think you can contain me?"

The new arrival sighs before he says," If you must know you can call me , **_DiZ_**."

Sephiroth closes his eyes and smugly says," Ah, well then Diz, time for you to know who you are dealing with!"

With that, in a flash, Sephiroth once again takes out his Masamune sword, before, a second later, flash stepping behind Diz to slash right through him!

However, as Sephiroth sees Diz fall in two, all of a sudden his body turns into a flock of ravens that instantly scatter off in every direction! Sephiroth quickly darts his eyes around before he says," He was just an illusion? Huh, do not think you can fool me so easily!"

Sephiroth quickly realized that was not the real Diz, as he senses the real one's magic energy and right away fires off a sword wave beam attack to the right that hits its target! Sephiroth grins as he sees Diz fall to the ground and icily says," Fool, did you really think you could defy me?"

Diz grasps his arm before he says," Maybe not in direct combat. But, even though your power is great, Sephiroth, you're not invincible."

Sephiroth sees his opponent flicker before he says," Huh? Guh!"

Sephiroth is shocked to see that the Diz he blasted was just another shadow clone. But he is even more shocked that the real Diz warps up right behind him and impales him in the back with a small blue crystal!

Diz casts a spell to have it go into Sephiroth's body and right away takes out his sword to avoid having his head get slashed off by the long thin sword of his opponent! Right after that Diz flies into the air and prepares another magic spell. Sephiroth sees this and glowers before saying," Fool, do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

Diz grins and says," No, but I do not have to. After all, despite your power at the moment, you do not have a body of your own, Sephiroth! And now it's time for you to "graciously " give back the true owner of that body to him!"

Sephiroth instantly looks outraged before he tries to power up and seethes out a," No!"

Diz looks serious before he quickly says," Too late, Tsukuyomi Barrier seal!"

Sephiroth tries to destroy Diz but feels his heart convolve before he says," AH! What are you doing! No, I can feel that boy taking control again; I can feel my will slipping!"

Diz looks solemn before he says," Yes, by itself, even I am not sure I could contain your will, but that Mangekyou crystal I implanted in you will focus its power and prevent you from taking over Ezan's body again."

Sephiroth looks enraged as he says," Worm, you do not really think you can contain me, can you?"

Diz suddenly looks confident before stating," I may not have the time to fully remove you from the young Enji Knights body but never the less, Ezan is more powerful than you think. His resolve is strong enough to keep you at bay."

Sephiroth struggles to move forward before he says," Whoever you are, Diz, you better hope so. For next time I will not only take control, but I swallow up Ezan's mind!

And then, after Cloud, you will be next to feel my fury! Yes, you will never get rid of me. I Am Sephiroth! The chosen warrior that will guide this cosmos to its true destiny! AH!"

With that, the magic spell Diz has cast begins to take effect and a flash of light engulfed Sephiroth!

When the light clears, Ezan is once again visible, still, from exhaustion he collapses on the ground. Diz summons Ezan's Soul eater blade, which had been blown into the sky before and puts it next to Ezan before making sure he is ok. Diz sees Ezan is breathing before he crosses his arms and says," Yes, that should contain him for now. It was not in my plans to make an appearance at the time, but the situation required it.

Ezan, if you can hear me, listen well. No matter what anyone else tells you, your fate is not bound to the dark side. You have the power and will to make a path of your own.

Believe in both your own power and those of your comrades and no darkness will overtake you. When you take those words to heart and master your inner darkness, that will be the point we will meet again. Until you cross that road, good bye."

Without saying a word, Diz then casts a warp spell to leave the area. Ezan barely takes notice and briefly wakes up again, despite his injuries. Ezan feels his head and looks up before he says,"

Who was that? Grr, how could I allow myself to be in such a pathetic situation? This is not acceptable. I, ugh."

With that, Ezan once again falls back to sleep. As he lays there, another figure walks up to him. It is none other than Lisa!

It seems she was in the area and was the first one around to see the massive explosion caused by Sephiroth!

She is even more shocked when she sees on the ground nearby, the massive weapon of Lexaeus! Lisa sees the bloody weapon and sees that no one is around before she gasps and says," Oh my! Looks like quite a passionate fight broke out here! And, oh dear, it seems Ezan went through quite a fight! My, I never thought that he would in fact have the power to take out Lexaeus.

Ezan, your power is even better than we first thought. I suppose that means I will just have to, Huh? Well, looks like I was not the only one who sensed this after all."

Lisa steps back as she hears Squall shout," Ezan!"

Lisa sees that Squall , Zidane, and Senel have also sensed Ezan's sudden power and had rushed over their right away. Zidane sees how wounded his teammate is before he gets alarmed and says," Man, Ezan, what happened to you?"

Senel sees a startled Lisa before he quickly says," Lisa, do you know what happened here?"

Lisa shrugs and responds with," Sorry, boys, I just got here a few moments ago myself. However, I do recognize that large weapon on the ground over there. It's from Lexaues, one of those nasty dark Enji!"

Squall sees the discarded weapon before he nods," She is right, it's the same as what Cless described about his attacker on that Space Pirate ship. But, I do not sense his magic energy anymore."

Zidane shrugs before he says," Maybe he ran off?"

Squall walks up to the sliver haired man and grasps his Gun-Blade tightly before he says," Either that, or Ezan finished him."

Zidane raises a eyebrow before he says," What, you think so?"

Squall turns to his tailed friend and says," It's possible, we did see that large explosion before and even though the energy felt different, it still came from Ezan."

Senel widens his eyes before he says," Ezan, just how powerful are you?"

Squall hears another explosion before he says," Come on guys, now is not the time. We have to get Ezan healed right away. After all, this whole city is still filled with Sithantos and Zeon forces."

Lisa turns around before giving a pouty," I know, it's such an ugly sight. Oh well, I suppose things are not always what you like them to be, heh."

* * *

With that Squall, Lisa, and the others go to heal Ezan's wounds right away. Meanwhile, all this time has passed and the other two dark Enji, Xaldin and Xibar, are still battling against Aeris and the other female Enji

To help them take down the warriors of light, Xigbar summoned his Sniper Nobodies to assist him in his assault, and Xaldin did the same with his lance wielding dragon nobodies. Despite the arrival of their white minions, the two are still not able to overpower the Enji.

At the moment, Aeris blocks the energy blasts from two sniper nobodies with her shield, and counters by blasting them to atoms with her photon feather attack. However, a second later, Xaldin jumps out of the smoke with all six of his lances aiming for her!

She is able to get out of the way unharmed and he hits another wall before it shatters from his power. Xaldin sees he missed his target and merely swerves around to say,"

Another moment you have escaped death, my lady. But soon you will find yourself meeting your end!"

Aeris just keeps a steady on her vicious enemy before he says," Sorry, but I would prefer for that not to happen. I have been dead for a while and I will not waste my second chance in life. Too many people depend on me, for me to fail now."

Xaldin gets in to another fighting stance before the wind storms around him and he fiercely says," Perhaps, but you will soon realize that no matter what you desire, for standing in our way, you will be taken care of regardless! Xigbar! Have you taken care of the others yet?"

Xigbar warps near his comrade and brashly says," Oh, what is your rush, Xaldin? It's not worth the effort unless you have a little fun first!"

Tifa sees the shrewd grin her eye patched enemy is giving before she grimaces and says," Stop acting like this is a game, you creep!"

Xigbar rolls his eye before he says," Ugh, calm down, girl! This is a game, a game where we destroy the backwater idiots that are dragging down the universe!"

Tear looks at Xigbar with disgust before she firmly says," You Dark Enji are insane, there is no way we are going to permit you to do that!"

Xigbar eagerly points his guns at the women and says," Well then, I guess we will just have to kill you! Goodbye!"

With that, Xigbar gives off a laugh before firing a full round of energy blasts from his weapons and his Nobodies fire as well! However, before the attacks can reach the group, Tear cast a Force Field to block them all! Tear is barely able to stand her ground from the assault, but as Xigbar sees she is still standing he snickers and says," Bah, just have to make this even more difficult, do you? Don't think you can stop me, you're all going to die today!"

With this, Xigbar channels his power and focuses it into a large blue glowing energy bullet! As the hostile man's attack gets fiercer he chuckles and rudely says,"

So you dumb broads, Any last requests? Come on now don't be shy!"

Xaldin suddenly senses something before he looks up and shouts," Xigbar, behind you fool!"

Xigbar feels what Xaldin is describing as well before he swerves his head and says," Huh? Whoa! "

The Dark Enji takes his comrades warning and moves aside as he sees an energy attack that almost hits him in the head! As Xigbar sees some strands of hair go flying by he clenches his teeth and shouts," Alright, who is the wise guy who is trying to blindside me?"

Xigbar gets his answer when a sturdy voice shouts back with," We are right here, you maniacs!"

Xaldin glances to the right before he harshly says," Oh, lovely, now they have bloody reinforcements!"

He is right, as he sees a large group of Lylat Solders heading their way led by Enji Knights and the blue haired Lylat General Ike. One of them is the Enji Sharp, shooter Irvine Kinneas."

The second one is Sabin. The third one is the Red haired sword wielding Enji Captain from the world of Inferia **_Reid Hershel_**! Xigbar just looks more excited as he says," Perfect! Now I have even more Enji twists to slather!"

Irvine just tips his hat and politely says," Are you ladies alright?"

Reid looks determined as he says," Sorry we took so long getting here, but there were quite a few freaks who kept getting in our way."

Aeris just nods before saying," It's ok, the situation is not critical. Do not let your guard down at all, these Dark Enji are vicious."

Sabin then cracks his neck and responds with," I thought as much. Maybe now we can drive them back."

Xaldin looks driven before he points his lances at the new challengers and says," Bah, no matter how many of you Enji get in our way, you will all perish. It's quality, not quantity, and we Dark Enji are far superior to your kind!"

Aeris gives a heavy sigh before saying," I wish you would not look down so much on others. It can only lead to unhappiness."

Xaldin sneers at this before he says," Enough of your naive babbling, it's time to end this! Huh, what is this? No, it cannot be!"

Xigbar sees the sudden change of expression in his fellow Dark Enji before he blurts out a," What are you doing, Xaldin? Hey, what the hell? No way can't that be right! It's not possible!"

At this time, both of them have just sensed that Lexaeus has been killed!

Xaldin takes in all that he has felt before he grunts and says," This is not right. How could Lexaeus be beaten, much less killed?"

Xigbar starts to tense up before he says," His mission was to take that Ezan punk with us, right?"

There is no way that he could have lost to some worthless punk, even if the Superior took a special interest in him!"

Tifa flicks back some of her bangs before she says," Well, maybe you Dark Enji are not as invincible as you think you are! Uh, what's wrong Aeris?"

Aeris has her hands tremble for a bit before she says," It's, it's Sephiroth. I can feel his magi energy!"

Tifa turns pale before she slowly turns around and says," What! Are you sure it's not someone else Aeris? I mean, there are so many bad guys running around here."

Aeris sighs before responding with," I am sure it's him; I could never forget his presence Tifa, his malice is too intense to ever forget. It came out of nowhere, just as are enemies sensed their partner being killed."

Tifa grasps her fist tightly before responding with," But, that's not possible! Wait, no you're right, now I can sense it too! What is going on?"

Aeris looks in the direction of the energy before saying," Maybe Xehamaru was able to revive him after all. Hey wait, now his presence has vanished? This is odd."

Xigbar is more than annoyed at his targets suddenly getting distracted before he snarls and says," Hey! Don't you talk like we are not important here!"

Xaldin turns red before he says," Wretched maggots, for our member's death we will make you pay with your blood!"

Xigbar chuckles darkly before he then says," I'll start off the pain!

With that, both of the warriors of darkness begin to power up and surround themselves with darkness, before going on the attack! Xigbar begins to fire powerful energy attacks all over the place and the warriors of light have to keep moving to avoid being blasted apart! Xigbar sees his targets darting all around the area before Tear gets hit in her left shoulder by the shrapnel produced by her enemies last attack before he grins and says," Hahaha, that's right keep on running, you rats, because if you stop you're going to die!"

Tifa glares at her attacker and snaps back with," None of us are going to die! However for you that might be a different story!"

Xigbar sees Tifa suddenly have her fists glow with energy before she vanishes! Xigbar senses the sudden flux of energy before he darts around and snidely says," Huh, very sneaky!"

Xigbar turns around and sees that Tifa is about to hit him with all of her power focused to his fist! He vanishes just as she smashes the ground, only to appear to her side with his gun objects pointed at her head! Tifa sees Xigbar 's cruel grin before she gasps and says," Oh no!

Xigbar looks eager at the fear he sees before delightfully saying," What do you say about not dying? Shows how much you know, you stupid broad."

Sabin suddenly cuts off the gunslinger before curtly saying," I don't think so." Xigbar is about to fire on Tifa, but he finds that the Enji Captain has burst over there and gripped his hand, before he could pull the trigger! The sharpshooter of the Dark Enji feels bones cracking before he grumbles before he says," Hey, let go, unless you want what she is getting!"

Sabin glares at the yellow eyed man in front of him before he sternly says," Talking like that to women. Not to mention all the pain you caused, you make me sick!"

Xigbar grins before he responds with," What are you going to do about it, tough guy?"

Sabin has his magic energy suddenly explode out of his body before he shouts out," I won't show mercy! Pummel Blitz!"

Xigbar barley has time to yell as an angry Sabin unleashes a barrage of powerful punches and kicks that knocks the dark Enji into the air! Damaged, but not done yet, Xigbar regains his composure in the air and sets his eyes on Sabin! Xigbar realizes his face is bruised and full of black and blue marks before he grinds his teeth and viciously spits out," Grr, you think you're a match for me? I'll kill all of you!"

Aeris suddenly walks forward, and begins to glow with more holy light with each step before she says," Sorry, but I will not allow that to happen."

Xigbar feels a surge of power blow in to him before he winces as he says," Huh, what the?"

Aeris then adamantly states," If you threaten the lives of my friends I will not show mercy. Judgment Arrow!"

Xigbar suddenly sees an explosion of holy light race for him before he says," No, GHA!"

The foe with the patch eye turns around to see Aeris in her celestial armor has flash stepped behind him, and is already powering up her powerful light arrow attack! He tries to get out of the way, but it's too late and he is hit dead on with the very power light energy attack!

He is consumed by the attack as it heads into the sky, engulfing the nobodies that get caught in the path as well, before giving off another massive explosion! Xaldin sees his comrade go flying before he turns lividly to his enemies and says," Xigbar! Your time is now, women!"

Irvine suddenly cuts off his black haired enemy before he says," Hey, I think you have just about caused enough ruckus here!"

Xaldin suddenly hears an unwanted noise before saying," Blast you!"

Xaldin was about to charge into Aeris, but Irvine stopped him by firing off a round of hyper shots, using his pulse ammo! The lance wielding villain sets up his wind barrier, but the combined attack is still powerful enough to blast him back into another wall! Xigbar wipes the dust from his eyes before he furiously snarls out," Bah, I just about had it with all of you Enji!"

Before he can dash out all of a sudden another heroic voice cuts in with," Really? That's funny, because I think we all had enough of you too!"

Xaldin turns to his right before he says," Oh, now what?"

The lance master sees Reid charging at him before he says," I may have got to this battle late, but I can tell I already don't like you! Time for you to get out of here! Dragon Demon Chaos!"

Xaldin suddenly sees the Enji Captain surge with power before he growls out a defiant," Rah!"

The wind using dark Enji sees the red haired warrior charge at him and tries to impale him with his many lances. Reid dodges them before going on his own attack and inflecting a powerful barrage of magic charged sword slashes that bombard Xaldin before he can even move!

Reid ends the combo by kicking his foe into the air and using a powerful Blue energy blast to propel Xaldin into the sky before he is caught in its' explosion! However, it seems that is not enough to keep Xaldin down, as he emerges from the smoke bloody and furious! "

Xaldin sees blood is rolling down from his chest and says," Damn you Enji! No matter how hard you try you cannot stop us, soon this city will be reduced to dust!"

Before the furious foe can pounce suddenly a new male voice says," I do not think so , I am not going to allow any threats to Neo Arcadia. Great Aether!"

Xaldin braces himself before he says," More of this? Guh!"

Just as Xaldin emerged from the smoke to charge madly at Reid, the blue haired Lylat General appears in front of him and charges at him before unleashing his own powerful blazing sword combo!

Being hit now with two powerful sword combos in a row this time, Xaldin pays the price for being so reckless as he forgot to set up his wind barrier before charging at Reid!

This time he takes the full force of the attack and as a result receives at least two slashes that hit him deep in the chest and face!

General Ike finishes his powerful attack by slamming him with the helm of his blade so hard Xaldin is sent far and smashes into an abandoned food-stand! The stubborn warrior gets back up, but he is bruised and bloody all over. At about the same time, Xigbar breaks out of the street using his magic aura and looks as damaged as Xaldin.

Both of them see the Enji Knights and the other Lylat forces surrounding them. Xigbar looks like a cornered fox as he angrily says," The punks think they can beat us? I'm going to make them all wish they were never born!"

Xaldin suddenly powers up with enough intensely to have a cyclone rotate around him before he snarls out," Yes, all of you will feel true pain for this!"

Aeris readies her shield before she kindly pleads out," Please stop this meaningless violence. I do not wish to see any more death today than I have to."

Xaldin then looks around the area before he says," Blast it, it seems fortune is not smiling on us today. I sense even more Enji approaching this location."

Xigbar looks outraged before he says," You're not thinking about retreating are you?"

Xaldin sighs before responding with a pained," Yes, the Commander is most likely going to be displeased that Lexaeus failed and will not take it well if we show any cowardice."

Xigbar rolls his eye at this before he responds with," Oh come on, he will just think of it as more fun for himself!"

Xaldin looks disgusted for a second before he mutters out," That is true, he always does like to have a spotlight shine on him in his carnage, so we will let him carry out the rest. SO be it. You better not think you have beaten us, Enji Knights. This is just a tactical regroup! You will never be able to defeat the Organization XIII of the Dark Enji!"

Tifa just raises an eyebrow before she curiously asks," Um, if your member has died doesn't that make you the Organization XII?"

Xaldin has his eye twitch before he snaps back with," Oh, shut up! It changes nothing, nor does it change the fate of this planet! Until next we meet."

Xigbar just sneers before saying a crude," Later!"

Reid sees his crass enemy wave before he grasps his blade and says," Hey, come back here!"

The two dark warriors then proceed to summon two portals of darkness to escape, the warriors of light try to prevent this, but it's too late, and they are gone.

Aeris sees that for the moment things are calm and walks over to Tifa and the others as she takes of her celestial armor helmet. As the last Cetra lets her hair fly out for a bit she takes a sigh of relief and says," Whew! I am glad that we were able to stop those two before they let loose on the people hiding down below."

Tifa winks before playfully saying," Ha, your new power is sure coming in handy, Aeris! Thanks to you they will think twice before they try and mess with us!"

Aeris gives a gentle smile before she happily says," Oh, I may have this power now, but, alone, I do not think I could have taken care of them so easily. I am glad all of you came in time to help."

Ike salutes the others before he says," It's only natural; I saw the explosions and then teamed up with my men after meeting up with Sabin and Reid."

Sabin grins before saying," Yes, after "persuading " my brother he was better off going to the shelters, I tried to track down Brad to make sure he was not causing more harm than good I sensed the grandmaster combating a dark power and met up with the others."

Tear nods and says," That's right, I can still sense that Grand Master Myers is still fighting their group leader of sorts, Ravxen."

Aeris instantly looks troubled before she looks up at the raging battle zone and says," Yes, that masked man. I could sense a dark hatred in his heart that matched Sephiroth and Xehamaru."

Ike then looks hopeful before he says," Oh, speaking about Xehamaru. It seems an Enji squad made it on board the ship he took the king on."

Irvine raises an eyebrow and says," Oh really? Which squad was crazy enough to pull that off?"

Ike calmly responds with," If the report I got from Prime is right, it's Captain Cloud and Squad 7."

Aeris and the others instantly get alarmed before the former flower girl screams out," Cloud!"

Ike gives a dire nod before responding with," Yup. Working with the Star Fox team and one of the king's royal Digimon they were able to break through the Sithantos fleet and get onboard the Invisible Hand."

Also I think the Maverick hunters X, Zero, and Axl, the Bounty Hunter Samus, and a few other heroes were able to get on board with them."

Tifa just takes a big sigh and wearily says," Cloud, once again he is rushing into things."

Aeris grasps her staff tightly before she says," Come on, everyone! We have to hurry to help Cloud and the others!"

Ike looks at the sky and sees more Sithantos and Zeon battle cruisers unleashing all the fire power they have before he sighs and says," It's not going to be easy. It was a tough job getting near them, before those guys made it in, and after that it seems the Dark Specter and the other Nova Crushers are blasting everything that even comes close to Xehamaru!"

Tifa then pounds her fists together and firmly says," Even so, Cloud is not going to leave us out of this."

Aeris looks at Ike with clarity in her eyes before she says," Tifa is right. Cloud and the others have fought hard for so long, and it's time I help him fight again as well! Come on, everyone, we have to hurry!"

Freya suddenly sees the ground shake before she holds up her hand and says," Hold on a second. I think whatever is causing this tremor will have to be taken care of first!"

Reid quickly looks around before saying," I don't sense any magic energy, so what's going on? Uh, what the?""

Aeris suddenly feels an impulse of danger and gasps out," Look out, everyone!"

All of a sudden, the tremors around the area become worse, before out of the rubble nearby, a large figure breaks out of it! It's none other than Sigma, who has in a rage others transformed into his huge ultimate form!"

It seems that after being hit by the Nova Crusher thanks, to Ben and the others' trick, when he woke up he was furious and to break out of it unleashed out his power! Now, in his transformed state, he is so massive, he is almost the size of the buildings around him! Tifa sees the furious giant Sithantos Inquisitor towering over them all before she sighs and says," Oh, just great."

Sigma just yells loudly before he says," X! Zero! Come out and face me!

YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME! I won't let you hide. I'LL BLAST YOU OUT UNTIL YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO HIDE!"

With that, Sigma shows a sample of his new power, by unleashing a blast from his massive mouth that blasts through a row of buildings before hitting a Lylat ship and destroying it! Aeris is horrified at this site before she clenches her jaw and says," Stop it! Stop taking out your anger on those who have done nothing to you!"

Reid rolls his eyes at this and sorely says," Man, just another freak to fight."

Tifa makes sure her shoulders are in there proper position before she responds with," Xehamaru sure picks the crazy ones for his minions."

Sigma suddenly has his scanners lock on to the power levels around him before he turns around and says," Huh? You Enji dare get in my way? Bah, even all you fools put together are nothing compared to my perfect battle body. Prepare to become space dust!"

Aeris gives a resolute sigh before saying," Cloud, please hold on while we take care of this foe until we can help you. Cloud, Ben, and everyone else, I hope you all stay safe."

* * *

With this Aeris , Reid, Sabin, Tear, Tifa and everyone else begin the new battle against the ultimate form of the Sithantos Inquisitor. Meanwhile, as all of this crazy stuff was going on, back on the Invisible Hand, Ben, Squad 7 and the others have been in an intense barrage of battles against the wave after waves of minions that Xehamaru has on board.

In fact, just now our heroes have been able to cut a path through the battle droids and Necrocalcous and are trying to get out of the docking bay. To figure out the best course of action, Samus is, at the moment, trying to hack into the ships computer system to get a map read out for everyone .

As she does, Ben, Cloud, Link and Zero are defecting energy attacks heading her way with their blades, as the others also fight their foes. Ben nearly gets his head blown off before he wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Hey Samus, um, not to rush you, but are you almost done with it? It's getting a little crowded here."

Samus just gives an annoying sigh before responding with," Almost there, so be patient. Sithantos firewalls are even more fortified than the Space Pirates network. Ah, here we are."

Cloud nods," Good, quickly transfer it to our communicators."

X sees he all ready has the data before he charges up his X buster and says," Alright, time to put a stop to this."

Samus retraces her own arm cannon out of the Invisible Hand's terminal before she says," Just a second. Huh, what is going on?"

James looks curiously at the bounty hunter before inquiring," Is there a problem?"

Samus quickly responds with," I was able to get the map read out for the ship all right. However, now something is off."

Doug suddenly sees something before saying," Hey! What's going on with the screen?"

Cloud grips the First Sword tightly before saying," Good question. Be on guard everyone. "Everyone is puzzled as they see on the monitor, three circles connected in a triangle formation appear on it. "

This new symbol glows brightly on the screen before in a flat voice says," Trespassers, I am Tabuu the AI entity that serves as Lord Xehamaru's overseer of this ship, the Invisible Hand. All of you in this hanger bay are not permitted to be here. If you do not leave at once, you will all be terminated."

Ben glares at the Forget it. We are here to rescue king Atem from Xehamaru and his crazy plans. And then we are going to bring him to justice!"

Sonic then wags his finger before he fallows up with," That's right, your boss has messed up people's lives for too long!"

Tabuu instantly responds with," That will not be permitted. Anything that goes against the desires of Sithantos must be deleted. Now going into highest defense procedures."

Ben raises an eyebrow at this before replying with," What? You mean that was not even the best security forces? What's next?"

Mario winces at this before saying," Mamma Mia, when ever my brother says that, something really big comes out of somewhere."

Kirby then gasps and reacts with," Oh no, look, he is right!"

All of a sudden, the group hears a sound and looks at the ceiling as it opens out for a new follower of Xehamaru to drop out of it! This new monster looks mechanical. It has one giant yin and yang wheel for its footing and it has two bodies! One is a blue body with sword arms. And the other is pinkish with cannons for its arms and face! This is another monstrous Sithantos Battle Droid called _Duon_! Ben sees Duon swerve its blue head in Ben's direction before the owner of the Star Sword rolls his eyes and says," Good grief, me and my big mouth."

Link gets in to a fighting stance before he says," I must admit, Xehamaru is not playing around."

Zero readies his own Z Saber before he grins and says," That may be true, but we are not either!"

Shadow crosses his arms and crossly adds," That is correct, I assume all of us are not going to back down from a little imitation."

Cloud gets in to a fighting stance and says," That's right, the Lylat Kingdom is at stake, so we cannot afford to fail. It's time for us to get going! Huh, what the!"

At this moment, Cloud senses Sephiroth's power level at the same time the others had, and is frozen in horror! Ben sees Cloud look unusually and suddenly terrified and nearly gets spooked himself as he quickly says,"

Huh? Is something wrong, Cloud Sensei?"

Cloud just blinks a few times before he says," No, it can't be! That energy, only one man could have that kind of energy. Sephiroth! How is it possible that he is back? Did Xehamaru revive him after all? Huh? Now it's fading. What the hell is going on?"

James tries to get a handle on the situation before he tensely says," Hey, that thing is attacking!"

Cloud snaps out of his funk before he says," Huh? Oh."

Cloud sees that Duon is not going to wait for them to make the first move and fires off a barrage of missiles! The group of heroes instantly get out of the way of the attacks and surround the mechanical foe.

With no time to waste, the gang attacks at all sides. First Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow all hit Duon with a barrage of fast attacks to confuse it, before Doug takes the opening to hammer it in the chest with a powerful Hammer of Might attack!

The attack is powerful enough to crack its armor and in a rage Duon tries to impale Doug with its blade arms! However, both Ben Cloud, and Zero all counter with their own blades and block the attacks. Then, to make it quick, the rest of the gang fires off a deadly combo energy attack!

After being hit by a powerful fireball from Mario, a strong egg from Yoshi, a super missile from Samus, a barrage of powerful energy arrows from James, a full power X buster shot from X, A barrage of attacks from Axl, and a plasma blast from Kirby in his beam power form all at once, is too much for the two headed foe and he is blasted into scrap!

Ben sees his enemies remains land around the area before he says," Heh, now that's a good use of teamwork!"

Doug whistles before saying," The sucker never had a chance."

James shrugs before saying," That might have been a mismatch, but right now it's no time to play fair."

Cloud looks firmly at the door ahead of him before he says," That's for sure. Is everyone ok? If so, let's move out of here finally and get this done."

Tails suddenly see something before saying," Oh no! We better hurry if we don't want to get locked out!"

What Tails is talking about, is that it seems Tabuu is serious when he is talking about maximum security measures, as the doors out of the hanger bay begin to close! Ben just gets ready to move before he says," Sigh, after today I think I will take a long nap. Funny, I kind of wished Ezan was with us for this. Despite his poor attitude, his fast speed and precise movements are just what we could use. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers, I suppose.

Even so though, with all of us together I think that even Xehamaru will finally meet his match. I would hate to have to do this all alone. Alright then, let's go! Huh, hey wait for me!"

Hiryuumon chuckles before he says," Sorry, boss you were just kind of talking to yourself there."

Ben just rolls his eyes and sorely says," Sigh, no respect."

* * *

With that, Ben and co blast their way through the closing door and begin their assault on the Invisible Hand. Meanwhile, little do Ben and the others know that, in fact, someone is trying to make her way to King Atem on her own! We go to the ships Engine room, where Dead Cell members Leviathan and Fefnir are patrolling the room under the orders of Commander Craft with a few Skrull, Skedar and Geth commandos fallowing them. Little do they realize, they are not the only ones in there! Fefnir just sees nothing in the area and moans before he says," Bah, this is so lame! Why is the Big Boss having us watch over this room when we know a bunch of Enji pucks have entered through the hanger bay?"

Leviathan rolls her eyes and responds with," I told you already, hot head! The commander was suspicious that there might be more of them hiding and that they used that as something to deviate attention. He would be with us if Xehamaru did not command him to focus on the command deck to be piloting the ship.

Fernier just grasps his fist tightly before passionately saying," Bah, that creep is taking us for granted. I think when we are out of here; we and the boss should have a little talk."

Leviathan quickly looks around before she tensely says," Watch what you are saying, It's because of Xehamaru that we have a chance of victory!"

Fefnir gives a bitter grunt before he says," Whatever. In any case, I am just so bored; I can't wait to blast something! Huh? Hey, look over there!"

Leviathan pauses and responds with," What are you talking about? That?"

She sees Fefnir pointing to a plastic box by the hanger doors and gets annoyed. She then face palms before she says,"

That's just a box, you idiot!"

Fefnir just readies his cannon arm before he says," Maybe, but what's an ammo box doing in here? It could be a spy!"

Leviathan just walks forward and plainly says," Don't be stupid. Some lazy crewmen must have slacked off and left it here. I do not sense a power level from it, and besides, no one would be stupid enough to try and sneak around here in a box! Enough, let's check the next room."

Fefnir gives a defeated look before he snarls out with," Whatever."

With that, the two Zeon warriors leave the room. But little do they know, that once the coast is clear, the box has someone come out of it, and it's none other than Lacus!

It seems Lacus has been making her way through the warship Solid Snake style, and it helps that she is wearing a uniform that is a cross between Zero Suit Samus and Sheik! Lacus makes sure no one is in site, and also makes sure that she is not in the range of any sensors or cameras before she takes a sigh of relief and softly says," Whew, that was close. Good thing my outfit hides my power level. Alright, I think I finally made it in far enough, so I can make my way to the King. It's time I see if I am worthy to be an Enji after all. I won't fail my duty as an Enji no matter what, I can do this, I have to do this!"

Lacus begins her own descent into the depths of the ship. As she does, she is not aware that both Xehamaru and King Atem are monitoring both her and Ben's group through secret cameras!

* * *

At the moment Xehamaru is amused at all the friends Ben has with him. As the dark lord sees all of the hero's running with Ben he chuckles and sarcastically says,"My, it seems Squad 7 brought some back up. How nice, now I will have even more sacrifices. Well, I suppose they feasted themselves on the appetizers long enough but its time for the real show to begin, and for there souls to become tonight's main course!"

Atem sees Xehamaru lick his lips with a murderous hungry gaze yet still looks defiant before he says," They are not coming to jump to their deaths. Even though they are not Enji Knights, they are still all people who have hearts full of light and a desire to bring this to an end!"

Xehamaru glances darkly at the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom before he produces a diabolical grin and says," Ha, how pathetic. More worthless pieces to this game will change nothing."

Atem gives his captor a harsh a glare as he can muster before he says," This is more than some game, Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru then leans forward and gives a deranged grin before he psychotically says," Oh, but you see my king, this IS all just a game! The final shadow game that will open the door to the dark paradise! No matter how many pawns try and defy destiny, they will all die!

The Tabuu defense network is more than qualified to clean up the garbage. And for those that get past it, somehow, well then, they will have the honor of feeling my true power before they are consumed by darkness!

Heh, still there are an awful lot of rats today. Tabuu might not be able to catch them all. Yes, and I must have Craft keep this ship on course. Oh well, I suppose I will just have to try this out."

Atem sees the pale man search his pockets before he tensely says," What are you up to now, Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru licks his lips again and coyly says," Say, are you not supposed to be called the king of games. I heard you were unmatched in that dual monster's card game."

Atem groans and responds with a agitated ,"This is no time for card games!"

Xehamaru looks intrigued before he says," You would be surprised.

The Inquisitors might be busy on the ground, but I have more minions to serve me. "

With that, Xehamaru takes out of his cape four cards, before throwing them into the air! He then begins to glow with darkness! Atem can't help but tense up as he cautiously says," What is going on?"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes and responds with a sharp," Heh, I always do love stacking the odds! Time to see if it was worth it to revive these four, Demons of darkness. I now unleash you from your seal to do my bidding! I summon you, the Four Elite Elemental Fiends!"

With that, Xehamaru fires a red magic spell from his hands into the cards and it causes them to glow! In moments, four figures come out of the cards.

One of them looks like a giant blue turtle demon. He is the fiend of water called_ Cagnazzo_!

The second one looks like a brown walking corpse and is the demon of earth called _Milon_!

The third one looks like a long blond haired demon woman with wind surrounding her. She is the scantily clad demon of wind called _Valvalis_ !

The last one is a red skinned demon with a cape. He is the fire demon called _Rubicant_!

All four of these demons are the foes Cecil fought as the servants of _Golbez _and _Zemus_! It seems that at some point Xehamaru brought them all back to life as his servants! The four demons bow instantly before Rubicant politely says," What is your command, master Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru crosses his arms and eagerly says," It's nothing hard. There are a pile of vermin onboard this ship. Get rid of them."

Milon licks his lips and in a raspy voice says," Is Cecil among those on board?"

Xehamaru shrugs before responding with," Perhaps, you will just have to find out. Oh, and one thing. Do not kill the one with a special golden sword. He is mine to kill and mine alone."

Cagnazzo nods and responds with," If that is your wish."

Rubicant then bails his fist tightly and has flames burst out of it before he says," We may have failed to serve Zemus, but with the new power you gave us, we will not fail your expectations!"

Xehamaru nods and then fallows up with," I expect as much. Now, be gone!"

With that the four demons' vanishes to confront Ben and his group. Xehamaru then looks at the sky and gets even more zealous before he says," Yes, everything is going as how I have foreseen it!"

Atem takes a deep breath before he sturdily says," No matter how many demons you sent out, it will not be enough! And why are you so obsessed with Ben Auro?"

Xehamaru looks viciously at the Lylat King before his responds is," You could say I am not a believer of fairy tales. Heh, once and for all I will prove that the legend of the Star Sword and its wielder is nothing more than a farce! That's right, come to me, Ben Auro.

Come to me, so I can drown your hopes and dreams in darkness! Hahahaha!"

My! It seems that Xehamaru is putting out all the stops! How will Ben and the others make it through all that the dark lord of Sithantos has sent at them? To find out do not miss the next exciting chapter of Tales Of The Cosmic Wars!

Authors note I know anyone who played Kingdom Hearts 2 knows who Diz really is but for now no one knows Diz is Ansem. So just take that to mind if you thought it was strange No one put two and two together. Oh well here is the preview.

In our next issue, the band of fighters for justice are split up in order to find the best path in the ship to King Atem. However, that might prove to be a mistake, as the split up groups have to deal with both the four fiends and the Tabuu defense network itself! Everyone is in for a tough fight. Even Lacus finds herself one on one against Rubicant ! Can everyone get past all of Xehamaru's minions and still have enough power left to deal with the dark lord once and for all? Find out next time in

**_Chapter 56! Failure Is Taboo! Race Against Time!_**


	56. Chapter 56:Failure Is Taboo!

_**Tales Of the Cosmic Wars Chapter 56: Failure Is Taboo! The Four Fiends Challenge!**_

Last time in this tale, Ben's rival, Ezan Kaiba, had found himself with a difficult situation, to say the least. While eliminating the invading armies of Sithantos and Zeon, he all of a sudden found himself face to face with one of the elite dark Enji Knights, Lexaeus!

The large and imposing warrior had made his way to Ezan for one purpose. To get Ezan to join the ranks of the Organization! Since I do not want to repeat the whole chapter I will sum it up. Lexaeus told Ezan that apparently his true father is not Ramba Kaiba, but the dead fonder of the united galactic federation of Zeon, Ansem Zeon himself! Then after giving Ezan both a physical and a mental beat down, the spirit of Sephiroth that dwells in the elite rookie's body took advantage to this time take full control!

Although the elite warrior of the dark side was powerful, he was still not powerful enough to endure the wrath of the full power of the "One Winged Angel" and it did not take long for Sephiroth to send Lexaeus, "to the next dimension" so to speak.

However, before the former elite member of SOLDIER could begin his new plans for revenge on Cloud Aeris and the others, he was confronted by a mysterious mage named Diz! Although not powerful to face the left- handed swordsmen in direct combat, he was able to use powerful magic to reseal Sephiroth in to the depths of Ezan's heart! Although the motives of Diz were not yet clear, he seems to be on the side of Ezan as he made sure the warrior was in good health before leaving him in the care of Squall and the others.

Meanwhile, the other dark Enji, Xaldin and Xigbar, were also driven off, but the real issue is how Ben and co are doing back on the Invisible Hand Nova Crusher. Although they were able to blast through the first wave of opponents, under war droid Duon, and made it out of the hanger bay, Xehamaru is just getting ready to unleash all the stops! Showing off the depths of his power and resources, the Patriarch of the order of darkness sent out the four elemental fiends that caused great pain for Enji, Captain Cecil, and his friends. Cagnazzo, Mlion, Valvalis and Rubicant.

Xehamaru has revived them all and, with the combined power of them and the Tabuu defense system on board, Ben and the others have quite a bunch of dangerous obstacles waiting to get in their way! However, not only are Ben with Cloud and the rest of Squad 7, but unknown to Ben, Lacus is stuck on board as well! With all of these people working together, it seems certain Ben can reach King Atem.

However, even if the Lylat king can be reached in time, can Xehamaru be stopped once and for all? It's time to find out!

* * *

We start the newest chapter of this intergalactic tale with Ben and the others continuing to make their way through the depths of the" Invisible Hand "warship. Since finally getting out of the hanger bay, the group has been blasting their way through the many hall ways in the ship to hurry to King Atem.

Although the various types of the newest battle droids and auto defense cannons are in their way, it's nothing that the group cannot handle. After a few hallways of this, Ben begins to notice their surroundings are beginning to change, the further in they go. As Ben sees his surroundings getting even more ominous with every new door they go through he tenses up and says," Um, is it just me or is anyone else noticing that the more we go up, the more the halls looks like a creepy fortress rather than a normal battleship?"

Cloud nods as he responds with," No, I see it too. Seems Xehamaru likes to custom design his Nova Crushers to his own tastes."

James makes sure he has his bow ready before he says," Sigh, why is it that villains always seem to prefer dark and creepy hangouts?"

Mario gulps before he says," Don't forget the lava and spikes everywhere!"

Kirby nods and adds," Oh, that's for sure! No matter what flavor it is, spikes never taste good!"

Doug cracks his knuckles before he says," Heh, just another reason to hurry up and get this over with in time for dinner!"

Sonic chuckles before responding with," Could not have said it better myself, man! Come on, let's not keep the King waiting any longer!"

Cloud glances behind him before he says," Be on guard, we do not know what Xehamaru has in store for us."

Shadow glances to the right before he says," That's right, one wrong step could unleash a trap, so watch your step."

Sonic chuckles before he says," Oh, don't be so tense, Shadow. I do not think he installed that many traps in his own ship, if he did not want his own minions to get wasted by accident."

X suddenly sees Sonic dash past him before he hears something, and gets alarmed before he says," I would not be so sure, look out in front of you, quick!"

Sonic suddenly hears something before saying," Huh, whoa!"

As Sonic is speeding in the front, he was not keeping his eyes in front of him. It's a good thing X warned Sonic, because as he looks ahead again, he sees a new wall come up from the floor, armed with energy spikes all over! Sonic slows down, but then he sees that the walls, floor, and ceiling have all of a sudden burst out around him, leaving him trapped!

Just as it looks like Sonic is about to become a hedgehog special soufflé for Xehamaru's dinner! However, thanks to Link and Samus' quick reaction time, they are able to grab him with Link's claw shot and Samus' grappling beam to get him out of the way, just in time! As Sonic is thrown to safety, the walls of energy spikes smash into each other! Sonic wipes some sweat off his brow before he casually remarks with," Err, that was a little too close! Thanks for the save, guys."

Link nods and says," Aye, it was nothing."

Samus just adds," Yes, I do not like to leave a mess when I have the chance."

Sonic chuckles and in an uneasy tone says," Heh, this is why I hate spikes."

Shadow looks amused before responding with," Now who is tense, eh faker?"

Knuckles sees Sonic roll his eyes before he sighs and says," You know Sonic Shadow is not always just being smug when he says stuff."

Sonic groans before giving an agitated," Ah give me a break already! The big thing is, now we can move on."

Mario looks cautiously ahead before he says," Maybe, but maybe not, looks like we have a fork in the road, guys."

Yoshi gulps before saying," Oh, Yoshi does not like these kinds of forks."

What Mario is talking about is, after getting through the wreckage of the energy spike trap, they see at the end of the hallway that many different pathways lie ahead. "

Ben eyes the paths carefully before he glances at his friends and says," Well, looks like we have a few options. You were able to download that map, right Samus? Which way should we go?"

Samus checks her visor again before responding with a stony," Well, according to the layout, in essence all the pathways lead to the command deck where the signal of King Atem and Xehamaru is most likely at. However, what the layout does not tell us, is what path has the most obstacles and minions waiting for us."

Ben then sighs before he turns to his Digimon partner before he says," Can you smell anything special from the doors, Hiryuumon?"

Hiryuumon sniffs a bit before he sighs and says," Sorry boss, this ship is filled with stuff that makes my nose all stuffy."

Axl just readies his guns and responds with," We will just waste time just standing here! Let's just split up so we can cover more ground and get going!"

X quickly grasps his fellow Maverick Hunter by the shoulder before he tensely says," Don't go in with guns blazing Axl, splitting up when we are dealing with one of the most powerful threats to the universe is not a good idea in the slightest."

Zero sighs before he adds," Still, he is right. We don't have much time to just stand around."

Ben looks intently at the pathways before he clears his throat and says," Oh well, guess I will just have to take a chance. I choose the middle door!"

Doug rolls his eyes at this before brashly saying," Don't be foolish, the middle door is always the rigged one! Let's take the one at the end of the right!"

James sighs before he interjects with," You're wrong, it's the ones at the side that are the rigged ones."

Doug gives his red haired teammate a doubtful look before he says," Come on, that's nuts!"

Cloud suddenly narrows his eyes before he sharply says," Hey guys, I don't think the Sithantos forces are going to wait for us to choose, look at the ceiling."

Ben just resides himself before he braces himself," Ah, more guests that want us to have a "warm welcome".

Everyone sees that the ceiling has opened up, and two massive fiery Necrocalcous Belrogas land on the ground! One takes out a sword of fire and another takes out a heat whip and both go to attack! However, our heroes are ready. Samus dodges the left demon's flaming slash and counters by firing a full powered ice beam attack that is powerful enough to freeze the fiends arm solid! Zero then steps forward and in a flash slashed off his opponent's whole arm with the Z saber!

Cloud then goes in for a closing blow to slash the monster of darkness in half from above with his "First Sword" blade charged with magic energy! With one opponent down, the last one gets angry and fires a blast of fire from its mouth! However, Mario gets in front of it and knocks it back with a powerful swing of his hammer!

The blast hits the monster in the knee and forces him to kneel. As he does, Link fires off an ice arrow from his hero bow to freeze his left hand, while Kirby uses his ice power to freeze the other! With both of its hands tied, so to speak, Doug takes the opening to deliver a strong uppercut to launch it into the air!

Ben then jumps high to prepare to finish it off and, after powering up, dives right through the demon's chest with his Star Sword and slicing it in half! Ben lands on the ground and sees that everyone is ok before he chuckles and in a confident manner says," Well, that was not too much of a hassle."

Cloud tensely looks around before he says," Xehamaru seems to be stepping it up. At least that means we know we are getting closer to him."

Sonic suddenly looks ready to dash before he says," All the more reason not to slow down now!"

Ben bails his free hand in to a tight fist before he says," Right! We might as well just pick a door and all go together. Fighting as one, not even Xehamaru is going to stop us! Sithantos is going down for good!"

Before his friends can show there approval Tabuu suddenly sharply cuts in with," Incorrect trespasser, the order of Sithantos will not be stopped. I will assure you of it."

Ben pauses before he says," Great, is it that voice from before? Ugh we have no time for, whoa!"

Ben is about to dash forward before he sees a sheet of raw shimmering energy burst right up in front of him! Before the others can react walls of energy from around the entire area and quickly form a cage! Sonic gets bounced off and falls to the ground before he says," Oh man, he is really pulling out all the tricks in the book!"

Zero slashes the cage of energy with his Z Saber only to see sparks fly out before he swears and says," Man, we should have been smarter than this!"

X shrugs and says," It happens Zero, let's just find out what this things weakness is so I can get the right weapon and get us out of here."

Tails suddenly looks up before he gasps and says," Huh, look at the wall!"

Tails points to above the doors and everyone sees that the voice of Tabuu came out from three red orbs on the wall, like previously, on the screen of the hallway. As everyone gets ready for trouble Tabuu then goes on to say," Those that defy master Xehamaru will be deleted. Your progress will not be allowed to continue."

Ben gives a defiant smirk before he snaps back with," Oh, really? You talk tough, but it will take more than a talking screen to stop us!"

Tabuu calmly responds with," Insolent being, I see why Xehamaru described you as a fool who is unworthy to wield the celestial blade you now hold."

Ben just grasps his fist tightly before he says," Hey, I'm getting tired of all you freaks underestimating me."

Tabuu instantly snaps back with," Your will is irrelevant, in the end you're just an inferior being who defies the will of Sithantos. And for that, you have forfeited your right to live."

Ben just powers up and says," Bah, I will show who is inferior!"

Cloud sees Ben look ready to attack," No, wait, Ben!"

Angry at being talked down by Tabuu, Ben takes out his Star Sword and prepares to charge at Tabuu, however, just as he is about to strike, the symbol of Tabuu glows red and all of a sudden chains of energy come out of the ground to bind Ben's legs! Hiryuumon sees Ben slam down before he growls and says," Boss!"

Ben instantly tries to get back up as he says," Oh no, should of known that would happen! Still, it's going to take more than a few energy chains to stop my resolve!"

Doug cracks his neck before he says," Come on, let's take it out now! AH!"

Just as the rest of the group was about to charge at what appears to be Tabuu, all of a sudden bars of energy trap and surround everyone! Tabuu sees some of the hero's all ready trying to break free before saying," That will be all from you. After further analysis, I have concurred that although you are all still inferior beings, as a group your power is sufficient enough to cause problems. Therefore, in order to exterminate you all in an effective manner, I will break apart your group to where I and the others can more effectively destroy you."

Ben prepares to power up before he says," Don't count on that, because no matter what, you're not going to, AH!"

Tabuu just casually responds with," That will be all, time to begin the process. "Before Ben can finish his speech, Tabuu glows again, and before he knows it, a large surge of power blasts Ben into the opening in the ceiling! Cloud sees his teammate go flying out of his site before he futilely dashes forward and says,"Ben!"

Doug glares at the Sithantos program before he barks out," Hey, better tell me where you sent my buddy freak or your, hey! AH!"

Mario finds that he suddenly lost the feeling of gravity before he says," Mamma Mia!

To the shock of everyone, Tabuu fires off another burst of energy at the group, and blows all of them unwillingly into the doors in three different groups! Tabuu hears the screams and yells grow distant before he says," That should suffice. If the databanks are correct now, the four fiends and those soldiers from Zeon should have a fifty percent better chance of being victorious. And if they still fail, l I will finish them off before they reach Lord Xehamaru.

Oh my, what is this? Sensors seem to say another Enji is moving around near the hyper drive engines. A miscalculation on my part, but Rubicant is stationed there, and with only one Enji to delete he should be more than enough to take care of the situation. Now then, time to begin the cleansing program. "With that, the virtual being goes to another terminal, on board the ship.

* * *

Meanwhile, one of the groups that were blown from Tabuu has just found themselves on solid ground again. The group that was blown through door one was Doug, Mario, Yoshi, Samus, Tails, and Zero. Doug collides in to the wall before he grasps his head and curses before he stands up and says," Damn that messed up program, wait until I get my hands on it."

Mario shakes his head and then says," I'm ok, hey wait, where is my hat?"

Tails moans a bit before saying," Oh, sorry, I think it got blown on to me when we landed here."

Zero calmly sighs and says," Well, at least every one is not hurt, but where are we?"

Samus checks her systems and answers with," Let's see, just great. Now we are in the lower levels of the ship. Not exactly progress."

Doug moans again and says," Tell me about it, to top it off this place is a dump!"

What Doug is talking about, is that as he and the others begin to see where they are, they see they are in a large blue and black colored room with only a door, some pillars and a single chair. Doug takes in his surroundings and spits on the ground before he shrugs," Not really a five star hotel, if you know what I mean."

Yoshi sees blood on the ground and shivers before he says," Wherever we are, Yoshi wants to get out, this place has a creepy feeling."

Mario pats Yoshi with reassurance before he says," Don't worry Yoshi, you're just dizzy."

Suddenly a deep menacing voice cuts with a cruel chuckle that echo's across the room and says," Heheh, you should listen to your dinosaur friend, he is correct in a sense. But the feeling that you have is of your doom!"

Zero at once gets in to a fighting stance before angrily says," Who is hiding, show yourself!"

The same disgusting voice just laughs in a louder cruder tone before responding with," HA, if you insist! Drown maggots!"

Yoshi hears a lot of noises pop up before he yelps and says," Oh no, look guys!"

Everyone sees small panels open up out of the room and a large amount of water comes out of it! Everyone is swept up by the surge of water and slammed into the wall! As they are all drenched, out of the water comes the aqua demon, Cagnazzo! Doug sees the blue turtle like fiend bare his rotten teeth before he groans and says," Oh great, more freaks!"

Cagnazzo looks eagerly at the hero's before he says," Ah, so you were the rats that lord Xehamaru talks about! My you're an odd bunch."

Doug snickers at this before brashly saying," You're one to talk!"

Cagnazzo just snarls before yelling out," Well then, trespassers prepare to die!"

Zero just readies his weapons and says," Oh and who might you be ugly?"

Cagnazzo grinds his teeth together before he answers with," Ha, know your place mortals! I am one of the elite elemental fiends revived from the dead by the glorious order of Sithantos! Prepare to be drowned by the wrath of Cagnazzo! Ha, you're all doomed!"

Mario looks determined before he says," I would not count on that mister; I have dealt with many a evil turtles by now."

Cagnazzo smashes the ground with his webbed hands before he says," You weaklings don't have any idea who you are dealing with! Take this, Hydro Crusher!"

With that, the water demon retracts into his shell and fires a high pressure blast of water at Doug and Yoshi! The two get out of the way, as the powerful aqua blast tears a large hole in the wall! As the two land, Cagnazzo is already back on his feet and in the process summoning a wall of water around him! Doug hits some water out of his right ear before he says," Well, seems this guy has some bite."

Cagnazzo just laughs and says," Are you fools trembling in fear yet?"

Doug gets more revved up as he says," The only one shaking in fear is going to be you, after I slam you out of your over-sized shell!"

Cagnazzo suddenly glows dark before he says," Enough of your foolish talk, you worthless human! I will crush you!"Eat this, Hell Tidal wave!"

Samus sees the demon have water rile up before she scans the demon carefully and says," Oh, this won't end well."

It seems Samus is right in guessing that, as their foe summons a large wave of water to come out of nowhere to attack the hero's with! Working fast, the good guys are able to stay dry.

Zero uses his power to climb the wall to escape while Samus uses her Grappling Beam to grab onto the ceiling with Yoshi and Mario in tow. Lastly, Tails makes good use of his two tails to fly into the air, as Doug grabs onto him. With that, the massive amount of water the fiend threw at them just slams into the walls.

However, the floor opens up in a dome like shape to make the whole room a large pool like area with just the one large platform in the middle. Doug hangs on to Tails tightly before he says," Man, he is not playing around. Nice flying there, buddy."

Tails just pants a bit before responding with," Don't mention it, but um do you think we can land soon? You're kind of heavy."

Zero sees the extent of the damage his foes attack has caused before he says," What's wrong with you idiot? You're trying to cause a flood in your own ship?"

Cagnazzo laughs at this and says," You're the ones who are the idiots! This chamber you are in is the ships "Interrogation "chamber. Just one of the many ways we try to make defiant fools talk, is good old water torture! This chamber can store and process enough water to fill a large aquarium for some of the master's pets. And any extra is transferred to the ship's engines! Face it, your fate is to become food for the maggots!"

Samus switches her beam cannons mode as she says," I see, well all the more reason to hurry up and shut him up."

Mario gets some water out of his gloves before he says;" I wonder what happened to Ben and the others?"

Cagnazzo snickers again and says," Oh, don't worry; you will be seeing them soon. My brethren are dealing with your friends as we speak. It's so amusing; to think you all really thought you could get away with trying to stop master Xehamaru and his master plan!"

Doug gives a half smile before brashly saying," You're the only joke in here, you over sized mutant turtle!"

Yoshi gulps before saying," Well, at least Yoshi things this guy is more imposing than that odd group, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Yoshi ran into a few weeks ago."

Mario just raises an eyebrow before he says," What are you talking about, Yoshi?"

Cagnazzo hisses out an angry," Quiet! You've all been alive for too long now!"

Doug suddenly gets angry before he says," I could say the same for, you freak! We have a King of the universe to rescue and no time to lose on you! Alright, time to wrap things up."

Cagnazzo licks his lips at this and says," You can try, but you will just fail horribly!"

Zero aims his Z buster at the demon before he says," That's what you think, but you're not the first maverick to say that!"

Cagnazzo narrows his eyes and then barks out," Maybe, but it will be the last one you hear! Hydro Vortex!"

The group sees the water reside and go on the attack! However, the blue foe is ready for them to come at him and has his water barrier fire of a vortex to strike! As he sees the hero's dodge the vile lord of Water snorts and says," You can run all you want, I'll enjoy seeing you struggle till you run out of room!"

Doug is fed up with his opponents crude talks before he narrows his eyes and says," Oh clamp it you freak, I am not afraid of getting wet to get things done! "

Doug then uses his magical energy to walk right on the water and make a path to his target! Everyone is able to keep on dodging, but at the moment Doug is the only one able to react quick get close enough for an attack and makes use of it to strike! Doug quickly punches right through a incoming wave, using enough energy to evaporate the water in front of him and then has his power surge before he closes in while saying," Time for you to get shell shocked "Dude"! Thousand Steel Hurricane Kicks!"

Cagnazzo sees the blond brawler coming right for him before he snarls and says," Think I will fold that easily, human? Think again!"

As Doug powers up his magic energy to enhance his feet before attacking, the demon retracts into his shell, it seems that it is a powerful defense, as no matter how many fast kicks Doug lands, none of them have any impact at all! Doug sees his feet fumble before he snickers and says," What the?"

Cagnazzo sees the member of Squad 7's frustrated look before he smugly says," Really now, you will never be able to hit me with your weak attacks! Now for me, oh I can hit you all right!"

After Doug is forced to give a pause in his attack, Cagnazzo then goes to attack by spinning his shell at an intense speed, and then slamming into Doug so hard he is sent right into the nearest wall and leaves a large imprint on it! Mario hears cracking noises before he says," Are you alright, Doug?"

Doug grimaces and responds with a sarcastic," Ouch, I've felt better."

Cagnazzo growls again before eagerly saying," Ha, you're about to feel a lot worse! Time to pay for not knowing your place!"

Zero aims for the demonic turtles head as he says," I don't think so, take this freak!"

Samus just charges her cannon and says," You're about to regret being so bold."

Cagnazzo hears the charging up noises and grimaces before he says," Ah, you're all fast I see, but you're not going to get me!"

As the water fiend sees Zero and Samus at his side preparing to blast at him, he changes course from Doug and dives into the pool of water. As he does, he leaves a fog of darkness to prevent him from being seen in the pool! Samus tries to keep a lock on his target before the Chozo armored hunter says," Bah, he is slippery alright."

Cagnazzo just cackles from the water and gleefully says," Heh, don't forget, clowns you're in MY element! You will never be able to defeat me. Enough playing around, time to drown a bag of rats! Water Hydra Wipeout!"

Mario sees the water start to ripple before he edgily says," Oh, this won't go well."

Yoshi then turns to his friend and says," Quick, Mario, grab on!"

Everyone sees a large amount of magic energy come out of the pool, before four giant hydra heads of water come out of the pool and go to try and swallow the warriors with! However, after dodging a bite from one of them, Samus has had enough and promptly says," I'm tired of this poor excuse for water world. Let's see if you're able to hide from the thermal visor. Ah, nope. Stand back guys, I will drag him out of his lake."

Zero chuckles before he nods," If you insist."

Cagnazzo just dives for Samus and says," Think you can stop me now? Forget it!"

Samus swiftly aims her cannon and says," Keep telling yourself that, but I have a mission to complete! Let's see you laugh off an Ice Spreader!"

Cagnazzo suddenly sees a white light before he says," What now? Uh oh."

It seems Samus is ready to end this, as she charges up her arm cannon and fires off a powerful super missile Ice beam combo! Using her thermal scanner to lock onto the demon, the Chozo armored bounty hunter locks onto her target and fires dead on. It seems Samus picked the right attack to use, as the attack is powerful enough to freeze the whole area solid, Cagnazzo and his Water Hydras included! Cagnazzo struggles to break free before he snarls and yells out," What, you were powerful enough to freeze me solid? Impossible!"

Doug laughs at this and says," Well, looks like you're on thin ice, you Sithantos punk!"

Cagnazzo gets furious at this and says," Shut up! I'm not about to die again, not until I have my revenge on Cecil on the others!"

Zero snickers and says," Enji Captain Cecil right? Yeah, your revenge plans are about to be put on a permanent hiatus!"

Cagnazzo vainly pushes as hard as he can to break free as he says," No, GHA! "

While the water demon begins to break out of the ice, he is encased in, but it's not fast enough, as Zero is able to stab him in the back with his Z saber,! Zero lands a critical blow that is able to piece his enemy's armored shell and his opponent roars out in pain, however the pain causes him to break out of the ice and knock Zero back!

He then charges at the Maverick hunter, but both Mario and Yoshi jump up and in unison attack with a double ground pound to slam hard at the same spot were Zero slashed before! The team work of the plumber and the green dinosaur is nothing to laugh off, as the demon's shell begins to crack even more! Cagnazzo feels intense pain building in his back before he gives a roar of bloodlust and says," RAH! No! Look what you clowns did to my shell! I will make you suffer for that!"

Doug then cracks his knuckles before he strongly says," Not a chance! Time for a little pay back!"

Cagnazzo sees Doug's fierily look before he says," What, blasted human, you're nothing!"

Doug then readies himself and shouts back with," Let's see who nothing is! Hammer of Might!

"Seeing Doug putting his magic energy into his fist, the turtle demon tries to put up another water barrier to block it, but it's not strong enough and Doug shatters it before landing a powerful blow right into the monster's chest. The impact is so powerful it shakes the area and Cagnazzo coughs up what seems to be green blood, before being launched into the air from the attack! Cagnazzo feels that the wind is knocked out of him before he snarls and says," Damned creatures! You don't really think you can defeat the likes of me, do you?"

Doug sprouts another confident smirk in responds before he says," Why yes, and now we are going to go through with it!"

Samus charges another shot before adding," Yes, he is wasting our time as it is."

Zero just looks determined as he shouts," Say goodbye!"

Mario then nods and proclaims," Let's a go!"

Doug then fiercely looks at his hideous enemy before he yells out an eager," Sphere of Might!

"With that, Doug fires of a powerful energy blast as, at the same time, the attack is joined by a full power Z buster shot from Zero, a max charged plasma cannon blast from Samus. A powerful Fire ball from Mario and a powerful egg attack from Yoshi! The combined attacks hit Cagnazzo hard and he begins to disintegrate! As the elemental archfiend of water finds his body going numb he gives out one last desperate cry and says," No! I did not get revived once again just to die like this! Damn you all! Master Xehamaru will destroy you all in a way more painful then you could ever imagine! GUAH!"

With that, the combined energy attacks totally destroy the member of the four fiends! To top it off, the blast blows open the door!

Mario sees the results of the explosion and takes a breath of relief before coolly saying," That's a very nice!"

Doug then crosses his arms and confidently says," Heh, looks like he got shell-shocked, so to speak."

Tails rigs some water out of his tails before he says," Good work guys, sorry I did not do much."

Zero just buts his Z saber away before he calmly says," It's ok, we had him handled. But enough of this, we wasted too much time dealing with the small fry. Samus, do you have a lock on where X, Axl, Cloud, Ben and the others are?"

Samus checks her gear and says," Sorry, but it seems Xehamaru is blocking all communication."

Zero looks driven before he says," Perfect, just means we will have to just make it to the King's location and meet up with them there. There is no way X, Cloud, or the others will be beaten, but if they slack off we might make it first!"

Yoshi rubs his head before he says," Yoshi hopes no one is hurt, but in order to do that we will just have to meet up with them again!"

Mario looks determined before he says," That's the way to go, Yoshi! Let's see, that over-sized turtle said he was part of a group of four. You guys think the others are fighting those other demons now?"

Doug grimly looks at the way out before he says," Who knows? But I do know that my squad is not going to be taken down by any lame demons! Come on let's get moving! "

* * *

As Doug and the others exit the interrogation chamber and try and make up for lost time, it seems Mario was right in thinking the other fiends are also attacking the other heroes. As Doug and his group were fighting Cagnazzo, at the prison chamber of the ship James, Sonic, Knuckles, Axl and Link have been dealing with another member of the four fiends. The zombie like fiend Milon, the demon of earth! We see that the fight has been under way. mostly because it began the same way as the other fight.

At the moment, Sonic and Knuckles are trying to outrun the tentacles that are being sent out of Milon's back! James sees a tentacle heading to him and fires an energy arrow to blast it back.

Link then tries to slash at the demon's chest using the master swords, but Milon sees this and raised his hand to cause a boulder to appear in front of Link to block the strike! Link is able to slash through that, but then he is greeted by the fist of Milon! Link is able to block with his shield in time, but the force of the blow hits him into Axl, just as the reploid was going to open fire! Sonic sees grime all over the area before he says," Are you guys alright?"

Axl wipes some corrosive slime off his shoulder armor before he says," Grr, peachy."

Link eyes the foul smelling demon carefully before he says," Aye, This demon is not just another henchmen."

James chuckles bitterly before responding with," Yes, he smells far worse than they do."

Milon chuckles before he says," Oh, so it's only now that your small brains figured that out? Bah, you are all just a warm-up for my rematch against Cecil. Since you were foolish enough to challenge the will of lord Xehamaru, it's obvious that none of you value your lives very much!"

Knuckles just pounds his knuckles together before he eagerly says," That's where your wrong, skull face!"

Sonic nods and says," It's because, unlike you monsters, we value life and our way tired of your messed up Sithantos trying to blow apart the universe that we are all here to finish this!"

Milon gives a foul snort before snapping back with," What nonsense. Nothing will stop the will of Sithantos. Xehamaru's power is far superior to Zemus'. You're all lining up to be exterminated!"

Axl grasps his guns tightly before he says," You know, saying that is just making me angry."

Milon clutches his fists tightly before he cockily says," Tsk, as if I fear your anger human."

Axl then forms a confident grin before snapping back with," You're a little slow with the times maverick, I'm a reploid."

Milon just looks crueler before he says," Like it makes a difference."

Axl aims right for the ghoulish figures head and says," Oh, you can bet it does. Here let me show you!"

With that, Axl opens fire with his plasma guns and scores a direct hit on the shocked Milon! As dust blows up the Next Generation Reploid laughs and proudly says," That will show you!"

Sonic pumps his fist in to the air and says," Nice shot!"

Axl then puts his pistol in the air and smugly says," Heh, it was easy, once he was distracted."

Knuckles takes a deep breath and then says," Now that the living dead is back to begin just dead, let's get out of this place. It reeks; they must have done some nasty stuff to the poor people in this prison."

Link cleans off some slime off his shield before he says," Hopefully today we can make sure it will be the last time anyone has to suffer for this mad cause."

Sonic then gets ready to dash before he strongly says," In that case, let's kick it up a notch!"

Before the others can comply a foul hideous voice says," You filthy bugs thought you could destroy me so easily? How insulting!"

Axl looks like his very energy was sucked right out of him as he winces and says," What the?"

Sonic suddenly sees something and quickly says," Look out! "

Out from the smoke comes a barrage of tentacles! Axl and James try to stop the attacks, but as James casts an alchemy spell to raise a wall of metal to his horror his foe is strong enough to smash right through it and they get hit into a prison cell.

Sonic and Knuckles are able to avoid the ones aimed at them and Link is able to slash the one aimed at him in half. Meanwhile James rebounds from the damage he feels and jumps into the air and then fires an arrow into the air that then splits in too many arrows of light!

Milon sees the barrage of energy attacks head towards him and sets up another wall of earth to try and block the strikes, however it's not enough to stop them all and James's attack is able to score some hits! The elemental fiend of earth feels burn marks all over his body before he snarls and says," Worthless human, your petty arrows are doing nothing but make me angry!"

James repositions his glasses and calmly states," First of all, it's not just normal arrows; it's the energy of the Quincy style. And second of all, if you keep up your foolishness, you're going to find yourself without a head!"

Milon has more tentacles burst out of his back before he grins wildly and says," Ha, that's not enough to stop me, fools! Now you, "Quincy" trash, I think I will destroy you first!"

Sonic chuckles before eagerly adding," Hey, don't forget about us!"

Milon eyes the spiky blue hero hungrily and says," Oh, and what does a blue rat think he can do against the likes of me?"

Sonic gets annoyed before he says," I'm a hedgehog! Why are people saying that lately? That's it, I will teach you not to make me mad!"

Knuckles nods before he adds," It's time for a little demon smashing!"

Milon snorts before he turns around and says," Big talk vermin, but, AH! "

Milon goes to turn and face the two, but sees nothing but a red and blue blur heading towards him! He is then barraged with a furious assault on all sides from both Sonic and Knuckles! As the grimy monster feels his jaw become broken before he says," Blast you freaks! You're just speeding up your doom!"

Sonic dashes around the area before he says," Yeah right, you're never going to bring me my doom, since you attack as fast as a slug! Come on, step it up! You're too slow!"

Milon looks angry before he says," No matter how fast a rate you can hit me, all it does is tickle!"

Knuckles then hunches back his fist before he says," Oh really? Let's see if you think this tickles!"

Knuckles then jumps up to give a powerful punch to the zombie monster's face as Sonic, at the same time, charges up a spin dash to slam into the creature's chest! The combined power of the combo attack launches the demon through some prison bars and into a wall. This damages the fiend, and makes him ever angrier! Milon then smashes the ground before he says," That's it, I am through playing around. Time for you pests to die!"

With that, Milon fires off a blast of acid from his mouth at the hedgehog and the echidna! The blue hedgehog easily evades the slime and just chuckles as he says," Come on, what were you aiming at ugly, you missed by a mi, whoa!"

Sonic and Knuckles suddenly find the ground becoming sticky, before they can no longer move! Knuckles then sees that ground around him looks pale green, and that its spreading before he says," Damn it, that slime spread faster than we thought! Its burning to!"

Milon just grins widely before he says," Missed did I? That will teach you to think I am stupid, time to rot!" "

With that the undead follower of Sithantos quickly unleashes a volley of brown acid to try and melt his prey! However, he does not expect Link to interfere, as the warrior from Hyrule throws his Gale Boomerang at the incoming attack, to use his weapons skill to create mini tornadoes in its path to deflect the attack! Link then takes out some light arrows and aims true before he says," The only one that will die here is you, foul demon!"

James readies his own bow before his energy flares up and he says," I think I will second that idea!"

Axl changes his gun to a bazooka form till he squarely says," And I third!"

Milon sees that he is surrounded and tries to attack first, but it's too late! He is then blasted by a volley of light arrows from Link, James's own energy arrows and a barrage of blasts from Axl! The combined attacks cause the fiend to roar in pain; however, he is not staying down yet! After giving a loud snarl Milon turns red before he says," NO! I have not had a chance for my revenge yet! You will not stop me from letting me settle that score!"

Axl reloads his gun and angrily says," Man, you're stubborn, even for a maverick! Take a hint, and stay down already!"

Milon just glares at the Maverick Hunter before he says," Tsc, I had enough of your foolish insults, time to suffer you cheeky vermin! "

With that, Milon unleashes all of his power and uses his magic energy to fire of one of his deadliest attacks! First he creates a shock wave of magic energy to blast back the attacks and the heroes themselves! Then he slams the ground, and as they are all in the air, out of the ground comes a swarm of tentacles that ensnare them! Sonic feels himself being squeezed to tight to wiggle out of before he grunts and says," Grr, pretty slick move for a sleaze ball!"

Link tries to reach his own pockets to no avail before he says," Blast it, I can't move!"

Milon eagerly squeezes his targets tighter before he says," HA! See what happens when you keep pushing your luck? Time to end this game!"

Axl just grunts and says," It's not over yet!"

Milon gives a scornful snort before responding with," Oh really? What can a weak piece of trash like you do to me? You're worthless!"

Axl gets even madder before he glares at his zombie enemy and yells out," Shut up! I'm not worthless!"

Milon exerts more pressure before he says," Oh yes you are! You're all trash! And now it's time to take out the garbage!"

Axl is at his limit as he slowly says," Enough of this, I am not garbage!"

Link sees how livid his comrade is before he coughs and says," Are you ok Axl, err, well, besides the fact that we are about to be crushed?"

Axl looks like he is about to snap before his eyes turn pure white and with a murderous tone he says," I will show you, who is weak! AHH!"

Sonic hears a sudden noise and glances at the Maverick Hunters direction before he tensely says," What's going on?"

Axl then alarms everyone further by suddenly unleashing a berserk," RAHHH!"

Milon sees his prey is changing before he cautiously says," What now? Huh? "

Milon is horrified to see a surge of power appear from where he is holding Axl, until all of a sudden the power around Axl causes a light that blasts apart the tentacle that is holding him! Axl then hovers above Milon as the color of his armor turns blue and white, showing that he is once again in his mysterious "berserk "mode! The earth elemental demon sees the next generation Reploid is hovering in midair before he raises an eyebrow and reacts with," What is the meaning of this? Do you think that just looking different will make any difference?"

Axl just looks eager as he shouts out," DIE!"

James then sees a sudden flash of light and in a stumper mutters, "What the?"

To the shock of everyone, and the horror of Milon, Axl bursts at Milon in a flash and with the palm of his hand fires off a beam that tears off the arm of the fiend! Axl then fires off a dozen more blasts, to destroy all the tentacles! With his allies free, he sets his eyes on the now enraged Milon! Sonic just wipes some slime off his arms before he takes a sigh of relief and says," Nice going there, Axl!"

Knuckles just looks at the white robotic hero in awe before he says," Why were you holding back that power?"

James sighs before he says," This is a nostalgic feeling. It's just like what happened back on Popstar. However, something is off."

Link just looks determined before he says," In any case, let's end this now!"

Axl just chuckles eagerly before he says," Back off, he is mine!"

Milon has his jaws crunch down before he stands up and says," Fool! Who do you think you are, to claim you have the power to single- handedly defeat one of the elite four fiends!"

Axl just gives a crazed look before he responds with," Why? Because I am the god of destruction, that's why! Ahahaha!"

Milon just snarls before he jumps up and says," You delusional trash, ill melt that grin right off your mouth!"

The Demonic Fiend of the earth unleashes a barrage of acid, but is shocked to see Axl does not even bother to dodge, as the acid just bounces off his body! Milion sees the acid go on to erode the floor beneath the maverick hunter before he winces and says," What, that's not possible!"

Axl just keeps laughing as he says," HAH, sure it is! And its because your WAY to out of date to do a damn thing against me! But, since you seem slow, I'll be glad to show you the message!"

Sonic is disturbed at his allies proclamation before he raises an eyebrow and says," Um, what now?"

With that, Axl then summons a massive proton cannon from thin air and points it at Milon! The undead foe grimaces at the site of the sudden cannon before he says," What the? How did you do that? Bah, even despite your tricks you're still not going to beat me! I am the elemental lord of Earth, one of the four elite demons!"

Axl laughs madly before he says," HA, maybe in your dreams but all you are is a pile of rotting trash! Now it's time for you to stay dead!"

With that, Axl warps to right in front of his opponent and fires at point blank range! The attack is massive enough to consume Milon entirely, and he is blasted through wall after wall, as he begins to be broken apart! Milon feels himself being destroyed before he says," AHH! This can't be! What kind of being could do such things? Even so, you're still not going to live through this day."

Axl suddenly looks deadly serious before he says," I thought I told you to die? SO DIE!"

Milon just reacts with one last," ARAHH!" before he is complete blown apart. The blast Axl fired is so powerful it is strong enough to blast through all the walls in the ship and cause a big explosion outside! The others are amazed at Axl's outburst of power and are not sure what to make of him, as he lands on the floor in front of them. James just sees the now quite the room is before he sighs and says," I think that did it."

Sonic chuckles and says," I'd say let's do that again next time, but I do not think we will be seeing much of him. Good thing too, because he really did stink, whew!"

Knuckles just crosses his arms and proudly says," Way to sock it to him, Axl!"

James walks over carefully as he says," Yes, however why did you hide your true power so long?"

Axl grasps his fist tightly before he responds with a harsh," Heh, because I am tired of playing with these annoying guys. It's time I destroy this ship to end things for good!"

Sonic grimaces before he holds up his hands and says," Hey now dude, don't go overboard!"

Link looks at the mad Reploid before he says," Yes, doing that would kill King Atem and everyone else on board."

Axl looks at Link with a manic gleam in his eyes before he wildly says," Ha, like I care, that's just boring to hold back!"

James's alarm is growing by the Um Axl, what's going on with you? Have you lost your senses? It's just like when you went nuts back on dreamland. Besides, if you blow up the ship you could kill your friends X and Zero!"

Axl just looks more fanatical as he says," Ah, I will destroy my targets. Megaman X, must destroy Megaman X!"

Knuckles readies himself before he sternly says," Get a hold of yourself!"

Axl just glares at the other hero's before he yells out," I will complete my primary objective! All who get in the way will also be deleted!"

James readies his energy bow as he says," Oh, this is just perfect."

Axl then laughs like a mad man as an odd symbol appears on his forehead! He is about to point his cannon at the others when, all of a sudden he is frozen in place! He then seems to grasp his head in pain and yells out for a good minute before he slowly turns back to normal! James and co try and see if Axl is back to normal while keeping their distance. James then prepares to cast a spell as he cautiously says," Um Axl? You ready not to freak us out now?"

Axl leans over and takes a series of labored breaths before he chuckles and turns around, saying," Ug, sorry about that."

Link keeps a tight grip on his shield before he says," What was the meaning of that erratic behavior?"

James nods before adding," You were acting even crazier than last time that happened."

Axl looks ashamed before he rubs his forehead and says," I'm not sure what to say. Ever since that Lumine nut took me by surprise X and Zero keep seeing me do this from time to time. And since Sithantos has been on the rise and Sigma came, back it's been more and more frequent."

Link nods and says," Is it some scam from Sithantos?"

Sonic shrugs before answering with," I don't think so; I don't know why they would have a plan that causes them to wipe out one of their own guys!"

James sees some sparks emit around the area before he hears explosions in the distance and says," Whatever this mystery is, it will have to wait for later. That freak all ready delayed us enough. Let's hurry and regroup at the meet up point. I got the map readout from Samus on my transmitter."

Sonic gives an eager grin and says," Piece of cake, with my speed we will make up for lost time in no time!"

Knuckles then grumbles before saying," Oh, really? You know you're not all that faster than me, Sonic!"

Sonic then gives his friend a sly smirk before responding with," Care to make it a race, then?"

Link looks uneasy before he says," Come on guys, we have to stick together."

James nods and says," Yes, Xehamaru will not be forgiving if we mess up. Sigh, I hope the others are having more "fun" than us. Or at the very least, dealing with cleaner foes."

Axl then twirls his beam pistols around before saying," Only one way to find out, let's do this!"

James sees Axl looks determined again before he says," Right."

* * *

With this, the group blast the doors to the prison cell open and then race to their destination. Although the group of heroes do not realize it, now it's two fiends down and two more to go! At this time we go to observe another fight with another fiend in the Mobile Suit repair bay.

In here, Cloud, Hiryuumon, X in his Falcon armor, Kirby and Shadow have been enduring the fury of the female fatale, Valvalis!

Ever since being involuntary transported there by Tabuu, the group was at once attacked by the powerful wind magic user. It seems Valvalis is being quite tricky, as she is making full use of here mastery of wind to not only at all times blow back any would be attacker, but also hurl empty Mobile Suits or other machines at the heroes!

To top it off, she has created a barrier of wind around her similar to what the dark Enji Xalden did before, to repel attacks, and it's so far been so strong a shield that even a full powered X buster shot just bounced right off!

Still, despite these disadvantages, Cloud and co are far from ready to call it quits. However, Valvalis thinks otherwise and at the moment as she sees the group of angry male faces looking at her before she chuckles and confidently says," Face it you pitiful boys, your time has come. Your only hope to live now is to beg me for mercy! If you do, I might just consider having you all as my "toys"."

Shadow responds with a disgusted sneer before saying," Forget it, you freak, I won't be stopped by someone as annoying as you!"

Kirby sees his female enemy narrow her eyes before he gulps and says," I don't like the way she is acting. It's kind of creepy."

X nods before saying," That is putting it lightly. Still, so far she is being quite a nuisance. Thanks to these winds we can't get close to her, and even long ranged attacks just bounce off her magic tornado barrier."

Kirby realizes he can barely keep himself on the ground before he says," How are we going to stop here, when I can barely keep myself from being blown away?"

Cloud looks strongly at the female fiend and responds with," Don't worry, despite all the hot air she is blowing, it won't be enough. Even though it's a powerful defense, it has a weakness. Everything does."

Valvalis sneers at the Enji Captains words before she says," That may be true, but even if you can find a weakness, it does not mean you can do anything about it, because I'll kill you all before you can try!"

Hiryuumon snarls back before he says," You can try, lady! But you're not stopping us! That's it. Time to get serious! Hiryuumon. Digivole to, Wyrmmon!"

As the Digimon quickly transforms in to his champion level state Wyrmmon blows some steam out of his nostrils and says," Alright, let's see you blow this off."

Cloud sees his pal prepare to attack before he tenses up and shouts," No wait!"

Wyrmmon is to in to his attack to stop, and simply says," Magma Cyclone!"

Valvalis sees the dragon prepare to attack and just forms a wicked grin as she says," Child's play!"

As the dragon digimon fires off his fiery attack straight at his opponent, the blond haired fiend just laughs as she puts up her hand to cast a spell that creates a cyclone of her own that catches the Magma Cyclone! Her wind funnel then becomes consumed in fire and she sends it at the heroes! Shadow, Cloud, and Kirby are just barely able to get out of the path, as the rebounded attack consumes the wall with fire! Shadow sees how close he was to becoming a well done hedgehog before he says," See what happens when you just rush in? Just a note, using fire to attack wind is a bad idea."

Wyrmmon winces as he realizes what's happened and gives a dejected," Um, oops, sorry for that."

Cloud just sighs before he gives a flat," It's all right Wyrmmon. Just remember that we don't want to send an attack to her that will only work to her advantage."

Valvalis continues to have wind swirl around her before she smugly says," Ha! It does not matter what you all do, you're all going to be sent to your graves! Gale Of Sorrow!"

X sees his targets power spiking before he quickly says," Watch out!"

Ready to kill the group, Valvalis begins to wrap herself in a powerful tornado, before causing a storm that sends hurricane level winds at Cloud and co! Despite their efforts, all they can do is get blown into the walls, as the fiend of winds attack not only slams them hard, but cuts into them, thanks to the rapid pressure of the cuts of wind being thrown at them! As her attack finally lets up, the group falls to the ground and have obviously seen better days. Kirby feels like his body had a porcupine fall on him before he rolls up and says," Ow! I would really like not to go through that again."

Shadow just grasps his fist angrily and says," Bah, I'll make sure that won't happen again!"

Valvalis just flicks her hair and coldly laughs," Hahahaha! You men are so predictable. But no matter how angry you get at me, you're still no match for my powers!"

Cloud finds that the wind is getting even more intense before he says," This isn't good, the more time we waste with her the more time Xehamaru has to escape from the planet."

Valvails ascends to the top of the room before she responds with," Oh, how true. But don't worry; you'll all be dead far before we return to my new master's home world. After all, there is no need to waste our holy land's tombstones on heretics!"

X charges up his buster once more before he looks at the others and says," Alright, now she is getting on my nerves. I think I have a way to get past her defenses. Shadow, I am correct if I remember that you can use your Chaos Control powers even without a Chaos Emerald, right?"

Shadow shrugs and answers with," Yes, but without their power the effect is very limited."

X grins before saying," It's ok. I think this can still work. Alright, Shadow, think you can use your speed to distract her while we get at her from behind? And then when her guard is down, Cloud, let's just say stay close to Shadow."

Shadow sees X glance at the evil elemental lord in front of them all before he grins and says," I see, I'm on it."

Cloud then has his sword glow before he says," Right, let's move."

Valvails looks disgusted at her enemies before she says," Don't all act like pitiful cowards, face your death like the warriors you men claim you are!"

Shadow just glares at the demonic women before he says," Windbag, I'll show you who's going to cower!"

With that, Shadow dashes off past Valvails in a blur and the demon woman retorts by lifting up spare mobile suit parts and other large objects before hurling them at the black hedgehog! However, Shadow moves in a zigzag formation and dodges them all with such speed that he is like a black blur. And as the demon woman's focus is on Shadow, X and Wyrmmon get behind her, ready to strike! However the high class demon is to focused on smashing Shadow as she says," Run all you want, but you will never escape me!"

Wyrmmon roars proudly before he says," If that is the case, then we will just have to take the fight to you! Dragon's Rage!"

Valvails hears the dragon's yell and just grins before saying," Oh my, you're almost making this too easy!"

As she sees Wyrmmon charge at her with his claw glowing with power, she commands another powerful wind funnel to collide into him. However, Wyrmmon is ready for this and flies upwards at the last possible moment to dodge it! And with that, X makes his presence known and jumps off Wyrmmon, as he powers up his Flacon armor's powerful giga crush attack! As X finishes charging up his energy he looks right at his target with grim determination before he says," Your time has come Maverick! Take this!"

Valvails gives the Maverick Hunter a distasteful look and snorts out," Oh, now you're just being boring!"

The foe is not impressed with X's surprise barrage of plasma shots and summons her aero barrier to bounce them all away! As the defected shots explode all around the area Valvails crosses her arms and proudly says," Your little tricks are useless, you can't fool me!"

X calmly responds with,"Is that so?"

Shadow suddenly cuts in with a prideful," Yes, I beg to differ."

Valvails sees a flash of energy before she winces and mutters," Huh?"

Shadow suddenly shouts out," Now! Chaos Control!"

Valvails then sees a blinding light before she growls and harshly shirks out," What are you up to now?"

Valvails turns around, only to see that Shadow is gone. She then sees a flash above her and moments later Shadow, Kirby and Cloud are right above her ready to strike! It seems that Shadow used X's distraction to divert her defenses so that he could use his power to warp right in front of her with Kirby and Cloud holding on to join in!

The fiend tries to get her barrier up, but it's too late. Shadow, in a flash, attacks with a homing attack to pound her in the head. Kirby then follows up by combining his stone power with his porcupine ability to form a massive spiked bolder that slams right into her!

As she is damaged from the weight and having her leg impaled, Cloud rounds up the combo with a charged up Braver Limit break attack that slices right into her face and left shoulder! She screams in pain from the attack, as the trio backs off and regroups with X and Wyrmmon. Valvails realizes her head is bruised before she gives a vicious outcry and says," You wretched vermin! Look at what you did to my face! Have you no honor, attacking a woman like this?"

Cloud points his sword at the Sithantos henchmen before strongly saying," Well for one thing, you're not much of a woman to begin with, monster."

Valvails grasps her fists tightly and yells out a vicious," How dare you!"

Shadow sighs before he says," Face it, you're through!"

Valvails just has her eyes glow red before she snaps back with," Silence! I was revived so I could serve master Xehamaru and destroy all who stood in my way to having my revenge on Cecil! You band of misfits will not send me back to hell! Now that you had the nerve to do this me I will make you all suffer!"

X suddenly sees his enemy surge with dark energy before he shouts," Brace yourselves!"

Valvails suddenly raises her arms in to the air and says," Chaotic Maelstrom!"

The elemental demon attacks so quickly that Cloud only has time to scream out," ARGHH!"

The five heroes go to finish off Valvails while her barrier is down, but they soon realize that they have now made her enraged! Bursting in a magic aura, drenched in darkness, she points up her hands and fires a massive horizontal Tornado that hits the group dead on! The group is at once hit hard as the powerful wind attack first sends them THROUGH the nearest wall, pinning them on the one behind it, and then, as the effect of having to feel the pain of being in a powerful wind vacuum, the air around them is sucked out!

Even X, who does not need to breathe air, is still barely able to keep himself from being knocked out from the force being thrown on him! Valvails laughs, as she sees the pain she is inflicting on her opponents. Cloud can barely keep conscious as he gets out a," Gasp, can barely breath here."

Valvails is delighted to see how much pain her foes are in before she vainly says," Hahaha! It's over for you, trespassers! In a matter of moments you are all going to die! It's the only fate that you fools can have for trying to get in the way of lord Xehamaru!"

X charges another X buster shot before he says," Shut up! I told you, you're not going to get away with this. And then it will be time for your master to pay for all the harm he has caused to the cosmos!"

Valvails giggles again and smugly retorts with," Yah right! None of you fools that have made your way on board will set foot near Lord Xehamaru. Well, except for one. He did say that we were not to touch someone called Ben Auro."

Cloud instant widens his eyes before he says," What?"

Valvails shrugs and says," That's right; it seems that boy is a special case that my master wants to take care of personally!"

Wyrmmon takes this all in and tensely says," Oh no, boss! Grrr, no one is going to take him down!"

Valvails looks amused before saying," Oh please, whoever this kid is, he is at the moment running towards his grave!"

Cloud gets alarmed before he quickly says," No, Ben!"

Valvails then forms a twisted look on her face before saying," Do not worry, I will be nice and take you all too where he is going right now! Time at last for you all to perish!"

Wyrmmon suddenly looks like he has gone rabid with rage before he fiercely snarls out," NO! No one is going to kill the boss, not even Xehamaru! And you're not going to stop us either, lady!"

Valvails just gets fed up with the Digimon's bravado before she raises her arm and says," Annoying dragon, time for you to be silenced!"

Wyrmmon exerts enough willpower to get back up before he says," That's what you think! No more playing around, time to go all out! Wyrmmon, Digivole to, Geno-Wyrmmon!"

Cloud sees his comrade power up and looks confident before saying," Yes, this is just what we need."

Valvails sees the strongest form of Ben's Digimon partner land on the ground with a thud before she tenses up and says," Now what? Huh, oh no!

"To the horror of the wind fiend, she sees a light engulf the Digimon before, seconds later, he turns into his ultimate level state! Now several times larger, and thanks to his new armored skin, much heavier, the wicked servant of Sithantos sees that Geno-Wyrmmon is now too heavy to be lifted by her power! The Digimon lands on the ground and stands in front of the others to free them from the attack. Cloud quickly takes a deep breath before he chuckles and says," Gasp, nice timing there."

Shadow coughs a bit before he says," Yeah, even I will admit that was close."

Geno-Wyrmmon chuckles before he extends his metallic wings and gladly says," No problem!"

Valvails looks outraged at this before she shrikes out," Rotten monster, you're not going to defeat me!"

Geno-Wyrmmon stomps forward as he says," Oh yes we are lady! The Boss always tells me to treat women with manners. But, like Cloud said before, that does not count for freaky monsters posing as women!"

Valvails beckons an even more intense level of wind to blow around her before she widely says," You will suffer dearly for those crude insults! Even someone like you cannot withstand my power forever. I'll tear you to shreds!"

Geno-Wyrmmon hunches down before he snarls out a," You can try! However, I was told my armor is made up of some of the toughest stuff in space. You're not going to crush me with a little wind! Alright, guys, get on me and hold on tight cause I'm going in!"

X nods and says," This is going to be rough."

Kirby quickly grasps his much bigger pal by the foot before he says," Hang on tight!"

Valvails looses all of her composer at this point before she says," Enough die! "

With that, the member of the four fiends tries to crush Geno-Wyrmmon with all of her power. As this goes on, the digimon clamps down hard with his metal feet on the ground and uses the ion engines on his back to burst forward with his comrades holding on tight! Even though he can feel himself being pressed down by the massive amount of wind pressure, he is able to hold on and get within striking distance of his opponent! The ultimate level Digimon just grins before he says," See? You're not getting rid of me that easy!"

Valvails sees that no matter how hard she tries she can't move her target out of the way and in a fit of frustration moans out," No! Impossible!"

The armored red and purple dragon stomps down the ground so hard that he breaks the metal titles before he says," Alright, time to end this right now, so I can help Ben take care of Xehamaru once and for all!"

Valvails quickly moves backwards as she says," St, stay back!"

Geno-Wyrmmon instantly lunges foreword as he responds with," Striking Crusher Claw!"

At last, within close range, the ultimate level Digimon powers up the extendable blade stored in his shoulder and inflicts a powerful blow to his enemies' chest, launching her straight into the air! With that, everyone gets ready to finish her! As X jumps up he swiftly says," If you cause nothing but destruction, it's a mistake to think you will not get what is coming to you, maverick."

Kirby just nods before he says," Sorry lady, but you're not very nice and we are in a hurry."

Cloud then has his magical energy surges in to his First Sword blade before he says," Don't worry; soon Xehamaru will be in hell to join you."

Valvails sees all the energies forming around her and desperately tries to think of a way to counter attack as she stammers out," No, stop!"

Shadow just grins and says," Sorry, but since you were so eager to off us just a little while ago, I'm not feeling very merciful. Chaos Blast!"

As Shadow says that Geno-Wyrmmon proudly roars out," Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Valvails sees the powerful energy blasts coming for her before she cries out," Not again! AGHHH!"

With that, the demon is hit from the energy attacks of Shadow, X, Geno-Wyrmmon, a bomb attack from Kirby's bomb power and Cloud's energy sword wave attack and the combined power blasts her apart, before causing an explosion powerful enough to go through two levels of the ship! As the smoke clears, Cloud puts his sword away, before looking at the blown down doors. All ready seeing a few DOM Destroyer Droids and Gaibon and Slogra Necrocalcous monsters all ready approaching the spiky haired warrior just sighs and says," Sigh, Xehamaru sure has plenty of minions to throw at us."

Shadow shrugs before coolly responding with," Bah, they are all just annoying idiots."

X checks his scanners once more before he says," Maybe, but right now I am a little concerned about if she was telling the truth about Ben facing Xehamaru alone."

Kirby looks uneasy before he walks up and says,"Oh I hope not. That Xehamaru is the nastiest meanest person I have seen!"

Shadow just looks confident before he responds with," Heh, he is nothing to the ultimate life form!"

Cloud looks carefully at the GUN agent before saying," Easy, Shadow. You have yet to witness his true power first hand."

Shadow closes his eyes before saying," In any case, when I last saw him, Ben seemed a lot stronger than when he was on my home world. Oh well, whatever, let's hurry up. I don't want Sonic bragging he beat me to the finishing line."

Cloud just checks his transmitter and responds with," Well, without a doubt we have no time to waste now. X you still have the map read out, right?"

X quickly answers with," Yah, and it seems we are not too far off course. This way."

Geno-Wyrmmon looks at the path forward before he gulps and says," Err, um that hallway looks a little tight as long as I am like this. I don't have to power down again, do I? I want to be ready in case we have to confront Xehamaru."

Cloud looks at the layout of the Invisible Hand again before he says," Well, it's not like we care if we wreck a Sithantos' ship. Still, try not to crush King Atem, or anything that looks explosive."

Geno-Wyrmmon grins before he says," On it! Alright, get behind me, everyone, it's time to get out of here!"

Shadow sees the extent of the damage to the area before he sighs and says," This ought to be fun."

Kirby just gives an uneasy chuckle before saying," Careful not to flatten me!"

Geno-Wyrmmon is to worried about Ben to answer before he says," Hang on boss, we are coming!"

Cloud looks determined as well as he says," Yes, hang on Ben. I don't know what Xehamaru has planned for you and the rest of us. But I know you can manage to hang on till we get there. After all, you have come farther in such a short time than I ever would have imagined.

* * *

"And, with that, Cloud and the others leave the mobile suit room with Geno-Wyrmmon leading the way, as he goes through two levels at a time. As they dash towards where X is getting the King of the Lylat Kingdoms signal, you may be wondering, what happened to Ben?

Well, it's not too hard of an answer. After Tabuu trapped him in an energy prison and hurled him upwards, he found himself in a large room that looked like a giant maze of an old castle! Ben has been spending the time trying to find a way out of the maze, but to no avail. He is able to sense all the power levels going at each other on board the ship and is getting frustrated that he is not able to leave the room. Ben double checks his surroundings before he sighs and says," What is with this place? Who makes a maze full of deathtraps on board a spaceship, anyway?

Well, Xehamaru is a psycho, so I suppose that's a dumb question, but the point is, I am sick of this! Oh, this looks like a way to the exit! Huh? Oh come on, that's right where I started! That's it, I'm not a mouse looking for cheese, I have a duty to fulfill! I always hated these kinds of mazes, always had to have a read out or I would find myself in circles. Oh well, if this place does not have a good exit, then I will make one myself! Multi Shadow Clones!"

With that, Ben uses the shadow clone magic spell to create three copies of himself and has them line up on all sides around him. Ben makes sure all of his clones are paying attention before he grins and eagerly says," Alright, guys, on my count. One, two three! "

With that, Ben and his clones each fire off an energy sword wave attack to cut the maze apart from every angle! And, as Ben thought, when the walls are down, he sees no doors in sight! Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly at this revelation before he sighs and says," I knew it. They were just going to keep me trapped in here till I got tired and try and finish me off! Oh well. Let's see, the map I got from Samus said that the hallway that leads to where I need to go is connected to this room from the right. In that case, let's slash apart a wall guys!"

The clones all yell out, Right! And the leftmost one grins before saying," I'll do it! Huh? AH!"

The first Ben shadow clone goes to slice the right wall but, as he gets near it he falls into a Trap door! Ben gulps at this before he says," Careful, this place is rigged! Work together!"

The two remaining clones both say," Right! "With that, the two remaining shadow clones stand behind the trap hole and both fire an energy blast to blast a hole in the wall! Ben is enthusiastic to see solid ground on the other end of the hole before he pumps his fist up and says," Alright, that's the way! Let's get out of here! Huh? Watch out!"

Ben clone three turns around and says," What the, GAU! "

As soon as the two clones step foot into the hole, they made two energy spikes emerge from the ground to impale them both, destroying them instantly! Ben chuckles tensely from this sight and says," Good grief. Good thing I sent out the clones first to test for traps. Alright, have to move fast to avoid any painful shocks."

Seeing his window of escape is quick, Ben flash steps out through the hall and is fast enough to get out before any more traps go off, and dashes through the hallway. It's not long before he finds himself in another large room with statues and odd pictures on the walls. Ben looks around and can't help but feel gloomy before he says," Sigh, and yet another creepy looking place. Is this, stuff from the world of Slythron? Guess Xehamaru really does miss his home world, or just wants a reminder one why he wants to kill everything.

Let's see, how far am I to where I have to go? Oh, looks like it's only another floor! Hope the others are all doing okay. It's going to take all of us to put a stop to Xehamaru."

As the brown haired man prepares to dash forward suddenly Tabuu coldly cuts in with," Incorrect. Even all together, nothing will stop the will of lord Xehamaru.

Ben instantly has his rage build up inside him as he shouts," It's you! "Ben looks up and sees the same image of Tabuu imposed on the door in front of him! Ben looks angry before he says," You're going to pay for separating me from the others!"

Tabuu 's holographic image only grows larger before he says," I was only following my programming. In any case, you're getting to close to my master.

I see it will be required to have more subjects lend a hand to speak to keep you from interfering_. Master hand program_, _Crazy hand program_. Activate now."

Ben gets on guard as he says," Master hand? Crazy hand? What is it talking about now? Huh?"

To the bewilderment of Ben, he sees two massive white gloves descend from the ceiling. One is calm, while one is sporadic and both are laughing evilly, as they get closer to Ben. Ben gets in to a fighting stance as he says," Giant laughing hands? Is this some kind of joke!"

Tabuu keeps his unflinching gaze as he answers with," That remains to be seen. My time has already been wasted dealing with this. It seems the Four fiends are falling quicker than the data foresaid they would. Only Rubicant is still around. Hopefully, he can deal with that female Enji heading his way."

Ben suddenly raises an eyebrow before he says," What, female Enji? Who?"

Tabuu instantly retorts with," It is not my protocol to hand out data to heretics. Enough, neutralize him."

Ben is put off with his enemies dismissive behavior before he runs up and says," Hey wait! "

With that, the symbol of Tabuu vanishes as the two hands clutch themselves and go on the attack! Master hand attacks first by trying to rocket towards Ben with a massive punch. However, the wielder of the Star Sword is able to dodge the attack as the giant hand slams into the wall.

This leaves Ben open for Crazy hand to deliver a massive karate chop from above! Ben is hit dead on and is sent towards the ground, however, he is able to rebound quickly and right away takes out his Star Sword preparing to slices his target to bits!

Ben is caught off guard when Master Hand then gets in front of him and shapes itself like a gun, before firing giant golden bullets at him! Ben sidesteps the first bizarre projectile and quickly says," What the? Man, whatever these things are, they sure are odd. Still, it's going to take more than this cheap hand job to take me out! Wait, did I just say, oh hell!"

Ben powers up his magic aura and then deflects the bullets with his blade, sending them back at Master Hand! This only makes the giant glove angry as it goes up into the air and swiftly comes down on Ben! Ben is powerful enough to block the assault. But, as he tries to throw Master Hand off, Crazy hand comes from behind and slaps him hard!

Sent flying, Ben is not able to react in time, as Master Hand then grabs him tight and proceeds to squeeze hard! As Ben feels the pressure getting more and more painful by the second he grunts and says," Grr, for a pair of giant hands they at least know how to attack in unison. Still, just because you're a giant hand, it does not mean you're stronger than me! No more games, you're through!"

With that, Ben precedes to power up his magic aura and, despite Master Hand trying his best to crush the rookie Enji, after a while the amount of power Ben is putting out is great enough to blow Master Hand off him! Ben then follows up with a roundhouse kick that sends the hand into his brother, causing both of them to collide into one of the statues in the room! Ben winces at the damage he caused before he says," Err, hope for you guys sake that was not too valuable, otherwise you're in for it now. Hey, what do you say? Let's shake hands and let bygones be bygones, okay? Um, but maybe, since you're only a hand, it would have to be hand to finger shake?"

Ben sees the two massive gloves get back up and pound the ground in anger, before both Master Hand gets in front of him, and Crazy Hand gets behind him! Ben just shrugs before he says," I guess you want to do this the hard way. Oh well, suppose I will just have to force your hands, huh? Ah, that's enough hand jokes, don't want to go overboard. Oh, looks like they are serious. Fine, let's finish this!"

Ben sees both hands prepare to punch him at once and jumps high into the air as they collide with enough force to shake the entire room! Ben sees that he has an opening as the two hands are backing free of each other and on his way down focused his power into the Star Sword and brought down the blade hard, right through the surprised Master Hand!

The large right hand screams in pain as it is impaled by the Star Sword. Ben pulls the blade out as it goes nuts before sparks blast out of it. It finally stops its mad path as it collides into a chandelier on the ceiling and falls to the ground, limp.

Seeing this, Crazy Hand goes nuts and fires off a barrage of lasers from his fingers! As the owner of the Star Sword goes all out to avoid being fried he says," Hey, don't go postal! What did you expect was going to happen when you are trying to smash me?"

After hearing this, Crazy hand responds by giving him a giant middle finger! This does not go well with Ben as the Genji of Squad 7 just grasps his fist tightly and says," HEY! Know your just being a jerk! That's it I don't have time to deal with annoying hands. I have a ruler of the major government of the universe to rescue!"

Ben then goes to slash at Crazy Hand, but the deranged hand rockets back to the ceiling and prepares to give off a powerful dive bomb attack, but Ben is ready for him with an attack of his own! As the owner of the Star Sword prepares to counter attack he says," Sorry, but it's over. Take this, my anger, my hatred, and all my sorrow! Shining Flare Slash!"

Ben unleashes his power and overpowers Crazy Hand's charge, and then finishes off by slicing Crazy Hand in half! The two parts of the hand explode as Ben lands back on the ground. Ben makes sure the remains of the bizarre foe are not getting back up before he chuckles and says," Well, that side show is over. Alright, time to get back on track. Hey, what's that over there?

Ben sees that part of Crazy Hand blew up over one of the Sithantos pictures, and when the smoke cleared a path way has opened up! Ben looks curiously at the new pathway before he says," Oh? Looks like we have a shortcut here. It's not on the map. But it's in the general direction, so it's worth a shot. Oh, but first let's just test the path. Ah, here we go."

Ben picks up the broken Master Hand and throws it into the newly arising pathway. Only for Ben's suspicion to be confirmed, as energy guillotine falls down to slice the giant hand in half, followed by a barrage of lasers that blows the rest up! Ben chuckles tensely before he dryly says," Man, talk about overkill. Heh, still you can't stop me so easily. Xehamaru, no matter, you're not going to win this. Once I rejoin the others, it's time to bring you to justice!

To fulfill my dream to become the greatest hero, I will destroy you, no matter how much power you have! Huh, I wonder who the female Enji knight Tabuu was talking is? Could it be Miss Aeris? Her celestial powers could be a great help. Or maybe it's Capitan Terra? Ah, no way to know really. I just hope Lacus and Lisa are alright. No time to waste, so, time to save the day! "

* * *

With that, Ben powers up and bursts through the hallway, using his magic energy to repel the traps that await him. As he speeds through the hallways, determined to complete his mission, little does he know Lacus is closer than he thought! At the same time this is going on, Lacus is still using her plastic weapons crate as a disguise to make her way through the halls unnoticed. And now she has entered the Hyper Drive generator room.

However, Lacus fails to take notice that someone has caught on to her arrival! The middle child of the Raystar family takes a good look at the crucial machine in this wide black and red room before she says," Ah there it is! It looks different than the Zeon or Lylat ones, but there isn't any doubt, that's the hyper drive.

As long as I can destroy this, Xehamaru will not be able to leave the planet. It might be a little tense afterword's; everyone will know I am here, maybe even Xehamaru. Still, as long as I hold on a little bit, I am sure Grand Master Myers, Capitan Terra and the others will arrive to finish him off for good. And I will do my part too, to honor my duty as a warrior of light! Alright, here it goes!"

As Lacus is about to cautiously approach her target suddenly a reserved deep voice says," Sorry madam, but you will do no such thing."

Lacus at once gets alarmed before she says," What the? I did not sense any one here before!"

The same voice chuckles with amusement before saying," Ah, you have some power, but I see you have not mastered it. In that case, it's a pity, for you will now burn in the inferno of the dark side!"

Lacus quickly finds the source of the voice, and reacts with what she finds with a startled," AH!"

Lacus turns around only to see a massive fire ball head right for her! She tries to get out of the way, but it's too late and the blast of dark fire incinerates the plastic box at once and hits Lacus! She was able to protect herself using her Oath-Keeper sword and her magical energy but she can still feel the heat. She then looks up and sees the one responsible for the attack was the last of the four fiends, Rubicant! The red faced demon looks down on Lacus and smirks before flinging back his cloak and dramatically saying," Well, it seems we have a spy that Tabuu did not detect. A shame there is only one of you. It will not be very fun like this."

Lacus sees the amused look on her new obstacle before curiously saying," A demon minion of Sithantos? And from the amount of magic energy I can sense from him, he is powerful."

Rubicant then bows before responding with," Your senses are correct. I am Rubicant, the leader of the four elite elemental fiends. Sorry to ruin your fun, but destroying this hyper drive device will interfere with the will of lord Xehamaru. If you value your life, you should back off."

Lacus flicks back her hair before she nobly says," I cannot do that. In order to prevent the Lylat Kingdom from going into chaos, I cannot fail my mission."

Rubicant can't help but smirk before saying," Such dedication. A pity it's all for such foolishness. Sigh, how about this, human. Since destroying you by yourself will not be much of a challenge, if you surrender now I will spare you for now."

Lacus looks insulted before she narrows her eyes and says," I will not surrender. So many lives depend on this. And you should know I am no pushover."

Rubicant grasps his red hands before he says," My, you're either very idiotic or very brave. Still, if you insist on standing in lord Xehamaru's way, then prepare to perish!"

With that, Rubicant unleashes his magic energy and his aura causes a ring of fire to surround the two. At once, he opens up his hand to spray fire, like a flamethrower at Lacus! However, Lacus then creates a magic shield around her to deflect the flames! As the flames fling wildly across the area Lacus can't help but give a small smirk before she responds with," Sorry to disappoint you, but I have some magic and skills of my own. And if you force me to, I will not hesitate to fight back with all my power!"

Saying that Lacus takes out Oath keeper, and begins to power up her own magic energy. As her light blue aura surrounds her, even Rubicant sees she is not to be taken lightly. Rubicant sees how wildly his flames are dancing around the elegant women's aura before he chuckles and eagerly says," My, I must admit I did not expect such an amount of power from you. You just might be able to give me a good enough challenge to warm me up for my desired rematch with Cecil and his cohorts. Just know one thing, girl.

Nothing you do can save this world. Lord Xehamaru will destroy this decaying cosmos. And then from it will the ultimate realm of darkness be born! It's useless to defy his power. Heh, in fact I do believe he is waiting for one of you Enji on board by the name of Ben."

Lacus instantly grows alarmed before she says," What? Ben?"

Rubicant just nods and flatly says," Yes, his squad and a group of misfits that tagged along with them have been causing a fuss on this Nova Crusher warship. Yet you all are fools to think our master would not predict such a gesture. The reason he would ever permit such an action is simple.

Before we depart with King Atem to fulfill the ultimate goals of Sithantos, Master Xehamaru will show how useless this legend of the supposed warrior who will be the lights savior. By killing him and thusly proving what is the true power that governs this cosmos!"

Lacus just grasps her necklace with her free hand and looks around before saying," Ben, he is in great danger."

Rubicant chuckles at this and darkly says," Danger? He has a death sentence!"

Lacus suddenly steels her will and gives the demon a defiant look before she responds with," No, Ben will not die. I believe in his power. I know he is truly the chosen warrior!"

Rubicant gives amused snort before he snaps back with," How absurd. Whatever nonsense your mind holds in will soon be scorched to ashes with the rest of you!"

Lacus promptly gets in to a fighting stance before she says," We will see about that. Ben, don't give up. I will come to help you soon, I promise. But I know that until then that you can survive, after all you're so very stubborn. "

With that, the battle between Lacus and Rubicant begins in earnest, as Rubicant fires off a blazing storm of fire at Lacus. Speaking of Xehamaru, the dark lord is still watching in his throne room slash command deck with King Atem still forced to watch as well, while he is bound to the throne with magic chains. Xehamaru is amused at the fights he is seeing.

* * *

The vile mastermind of this battle sees the results of the first three battles unfold and just leans forward before dryly saying," Heh, three of the fiends are all ready dead. Oh well, they were just pawns anyway. Tabuu will clean up the remains. And as for are little Star Warrior, he is coming ahead of the pack exactly as planned. The time is coming."

Atem eyes his captor carefully as he says," Xehamaru, you're not as all powerful as you think you are. Even you should realize that there is no way you can continue to go on with this. All you are doing is adding more misery to your heart."

Xehamaru looks revolted as he sighs and says," Oh please, you're the miserable one, the lonesome king who will bear witness to the collapse of all you and your father have spent your sad lives working for! You really must have loved your father dearly eh my majesty? After all, to work so hard to keep such a foolish dream such as making a society where all the foolish life forms in the universe would willingly live in equal harmony by their own free will you must be despite to prove you departed father right to all the naysayers eh?

But, soon it will become clear to all that you and your father were wrong, the only thing that we can give each other is despair. I suppose it's painful to fail to live up to a legacy. Oh well, soon you won't have such a burden. All you have to do is one last task."

The Supreme King grasps his Millennium Puzzle tightly before he boldly shouts," Xehamaru! Just what is it you're after? Why would you kill so many across space? For those Key Fragment crystals the reports say? Is all of this really worth some kind of weapon or power?"

Xehamaru looks amused before he leans back and says," So, you think the main goal of Sithantos is just for a simple thing as that?"

Atem looks disturbed at how amused the fallen Enji is before he pauses and says," Then what is it then?"

Xehamaru suddenly looks ready to burst with madness as he cackles out," Hahahah! I told you all before, I have grander ambitions then the likes of Weil, I don't want trivial wealth nor do I want power over worthless sheep, I want this broken cosmos to end!

Well, since you are going to be a part of it I suppose I will grant you your last royal desire. Yes, you see at this point not you or anyone can stop us now. You should feel special, only the highest members of Sithantos know what I am about to tell you. The history of mortals is one drenched in blood. War after war, no matter how far a society advances in the end the base nature remains the same. No matter what promises are made, they are easily broken. Be it organic or synthetic life, all progress is eroded as the majority forces everyone to regress to the most simplest path.

And that's because one way or another, those who are too stupid, too weak to see the truth let their wants consume everything, No matter what is learned, no matter what people decide or witness, even the ones who transcend there sinful desires will soon enough be dragged down by the nature of those who lash out at everything that denies them what they don't desire and thus, the sinful cycle of suffering continues everlasting.

Even your prided Lylat Kingdom is nothing but another tide fated to be eroded no matter what I, you or any mortal would do. However, one long ago realized how worthless it was to let this continue. He sought to fix the errors of mortals and recreate everything into an existence that would end all uselessness and such. In essence, he was seeking to create a paradise. However, many opposed his view.

They thought it was too radical and violent. However, nothing good is gained without sacrifice. This man knew the truth, he knew that the only way to truly bring change was to eradicate the root of the problem, and change the very nature of this world, the nature of how life, and death is. Still, his will was opposed by many and in order to create his vision he destroyed all who stood before him.

Yes, he almost did succeed all those millions of years ago in creating the realm of darkness. But then he was caught off guard and was stopped thanks to the power of a warrior of light who was not only backed by the celestial ones, but even the being that is the source of all light itself, that some would refer to as" God"!

The beings of this dimension that survived thought this man was destroyed. But he cannot ever be destroyed, he was just sealed away with the most powerful seals ever seen by the "angels" themselves. Yes, the key fragments we seek are the scattered parts that make up one of the keys that seal away my true master. And our actions of mass murder are not just because we are cleansing the worlds of inferior beings. The other seal can only be broken, by the energy of millions of souls!"

Atem carefully takes in all of what the madman has just said before he says," This battle between the celestial ones, this story. It almost sounds like. No, this can't be! This can only mean that."

Xehamaru takes deep delight in seeing how horrified Atem was at the conclusion he was forming and gives a diabolical smirk before he says," Oh so you have put it together have you? Yes, the true goal of Sithantos, is to at last resurrect and unseal are master! Even I would never dream of seeing myself worthy of being the one to remake the world. No mere human , no mortal could ever truly fix this broken realm I am only doing all I can to steer it to its proper nature!

The only being in existence who has that right, is the one who is above all mortals, and the one saw the birth of existence as we know it! Yes, the supreme god of all darkness,**_ Chaos Zannacross Necron_**!"

Atem sees his worst fears have been conformed and promptly looks outraged before he shouts out," NO! You are truly insane! You really seek to revive the master of all darkness, the god of all evil?"

Xehamaru grasps his hand tightly and looks maniacal before he shouts out," YES! He is the only one that can once and for all destroy these worthless maggots! And nothing will stop us from allowing him to return! You fear me, but it's nothing compared to his power. His power nearly destroyed this universe before and soon I will free him to fulfill his wish!

Still, there is this irritating thing about a legend about a warrior that can somehow destroy him. The tale about the wielder of the Star Sword."

Atem quickly gets what the Sithantos Leader is saying," That means, Ben?"

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he says," Correct, your majesty. Some of my collaborators are worried he might be a true threat. Although I am not so easily taken in, I will satisfy their desires. And that is why the time has come. Ben Auro, will soon die by my hands! Hahahah! Ah, it's time, time to prepare for his execution! Without his friends he is worthless, and I'll show you and everyone else how futile his"

Holy Cow! Just when you thought Xehamaru could not have anything worse to say, we have this bombshell! As Ben rushes off to rescue Atem, he better be ready for the fight of his life as Xehamaru is set on wiping him out! And meanwhile his friends are still locked in combat against the dark lords many minions still around under Tabuu's command. Do our heroes have any chance of victory? To find out, you will just have to read the next chapter of Tales Of the Cosmic wars!

In our next chapter, Lacus continues to fight against the fiery power of Rubicant. Meanwhile, Cloud and all the others meet up again and are almost ready to catch up to Ben. But, then Tabuu appears before them before revealing it's true from, and its true immense power! And as they work together to destroy it, Ben at last enters the throne chamber of the "Invisible Hand" And finds Xehamaru himself waiting for him! The final fight to settle the fate of Corneria and maybe the whole universe begins!

Don't miss _**Chapter 57: The Resolve Of A Enji Knight! The Destined Showdown Begins**_


	57. Chapter 57: The Destined Showdown Begins

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars

Ah, now that I am done for the semester, updating should come much faster for a while. To top it off, I have a new computer that does not freeze all the time, so that will help too! Of course I still have things to do besides this, but even so updates still should be faster, and just in time for the showdown! Oh yes, you know you guys can review it if you like.

I know eight people have this as a favorites down yet only Chad and Crash review often. Maybe it's just your style, but you can review it if you like. In any case, I am thankful for the reviews I have gotten so far, and with that let's get on with the show!

**Chapter 57: The Resolve Of An Enji Knight! The Destined Showdown Begins. **

Last time, in Tales Of the Cosmic Wars, Ben and his friends and comrades are fighting through the halls of the warship, the Invisible Hand to reach King Atem and Xehamaru. Working together, it seemed that the combined teamwork of the group could overcome any foe that confronted them! Unfortunately, the Tabuu defense program came to that conclusion as well, and showed off its power by splitting up the group into four parts, with Ben sent off on his own! While Ben found himself in the ship's odd mazes. After making an exit for himself, he found the odd minions of Tabuu, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand waiting for him!

However, despite it being two on one, Ben showed his power was greater and defeated the two over-sized mad fists without too much trouble. Meanwhile, when the others landed on the "wild ride" Tabuu gave them, each group found one of the revived four elemental fiends that caused trouble to Cecil years ago, waiting to please their new master! Doug, Mario, Yoshi, Tails, Samus and Zero dealt with the wet wrath of Cagnazzo in the interrogation chamber in the ship. In the prison room, James, Sonic, Knuckles, Link and Axl ran into trouble against the zombie like demon, Milon. The group ran into some difficulty keeping him down until Axl once more went into his odd berserk state! The former member of Red alert unleashed the power he has hidden, and it was enough to totally obliterate Milon! However, Axl seemed to have become so far crazed that he was ready to attack his allies!

Luckily, he was able to regain his senses in time and the group soon made their way back on course. The third group in the mobile suit repair bay made up of Cloud, Hiryuumon, Shadow, Kirby and Megaman X dealt with the short tempered fiend of wind Valvails! The demon woman was keeping her "guests" pressed down with her fiercer wind magic. But when Wyrmmon Digivoled to Geno-Wyrmmon and used his size to block the attacks, it did not take long to take care of her. As for the last one, the leader and most powerful of them was Rubicant. Well, while stealthily making her way to the ship's Hyper Drive generator, she was caught by the fiery demon and found herself with no choice but to fight!

Even though the fiend thought it would be an easy fight, he was proven wrong when Lacus powered up and showed that she was not a warrior to be taken lightly. As this fight began, Xehamaru has been observing it all from his chamber with King Atem unwillingly in tow. Continuing to await the arrival of the chosen wielder of the Star Sword, the dark lord revealed a horrifying detail to the leader of the Lylat Kingdom.

The true purpose of the Key Fragments both he and the dark Enji Ravxen are after is that when they are all at last gathered together they will fuse into a crystal that is a key, a key that will combine with the energy of millions of souls to unleash the horrifying god of evil.

The Shin Emperor of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron!

With the situation now even direr, it is now even more important that Ben and co prevent Xehamaru from using King Atem as an offering to further weaken his masters' seal! But the Patriarch of Sithantos is ready for Ben to come, and all too eager to test if the legend of the Star Sword and its wielder can live up to its destiny! Is Ben ready for what is in store for him? And will his friends be able to get rid of the ones getting in their way to help in time? Time to find out!

* * *

This chapter begins with us checking out the status of the still intense battle zone going on over the capital city of Neo Arcadia. After all this time, many battles over the capital planet have been raging on and have only heated up since Ben and his friends have entered the Invisible Hand, and one of those battles is the clash between Magneto, and the Enji Master that drove him off Ben's path, Gerard Seigh Heart! While the man who first taught James magic is no person to dismiss casually, even with all of the magic the blue hair wizard has, at the moment he is resorting to all of the skill he can muster to not only keep his opponent's wrath from consuming him, but the soldiers and citizens around the two!

Since we left the two both men have been testing each other's skills and Gerard quickly cast a barrier over the general area around him and Magneto to prevent the Master of Magnetism from spreading his power over the entire city. However, even with his range cut loose Magneto is far from being short of options, and currently the red and purple clothed man is easily neglecting a ice spell by having a surge of magnetic energy shatter it.

Magneto then at once has the parts of buildings around him shatter in to countless shards before he has them fling at Gerard from all directions and as he tries to hit his target Magneto darkly says," Its smart of you to try and cut off my power Enji, but even the power of a Enji Master can't jam my link to the magnetic field! Besides, your plan only is as effective for as long as you can outlast me."

Gerard sees the metal shards coming for him and merely has another orange barrier form around him to intercept all the attacks. The Enji Master instantly has the barrier expand to take out all of the projectiles before he sighs and says," I knew you were a bitter man Magneto but I did not take you as the genocidal type. You really think that siding with Xehamaru and taking part in this massacre will secure the future for the mutants? You're just spreading even more hatred!"

With this Gerard instantly casts a powerful holy spell at his enemy, however Magneto grasps his right hand tightly and fires off a powerful electromagnetic disruptive wave from his right hand to intercept it! As the two blasts struggle to overpower each other Magneto glares bitterly at his target and says," My enemies hate me every moment I exist Enji! The only way this will truly end, is for the Homo Superior to take what is rightfully exert his destiny! Any other conclusion is just a fantasy you fool, evolution has always been brutal but it has always been part of life!"

Gerard sees his enemy pore more energy in to his attack before he swiftly takes out another staff and says," Your views on evolution have twisted you Magneto, and have blinded yourself to reason! But it does not matter what your rational is, you're seeking to cause harm to the innocent and you must be stopped at all cost!"

Magneto then sees another energy blast form from the Enji Masters staff before he sneers and in a dismissive tone says," Maybe that's what you think, but I think it's time you see that not even a Enji Master has the power to back such a clam! Magnetic Tempest!"

With that the leader of the Brotherhood of mutants has lighting crackle around him before suddenly objects all around the area burst at Gerard and crackle with lighting! However the blue haired sagely wizard narrows his eyes at this and simply responds with," Your delusions end here, Seven Star Meteor Burst! "

The sagely Enji Master has the staffs tucked in his back all glow before a magically glyph appears in the sky above him, and a moment later seven meteors of light burst right through Magneto's attack and dive right for the Master of Magnetism! The Sithantos supporter is shocked at how quickly his enemy cast this spell and only has enough time to empowered his barrier as the meteors crash right through his metal objects and cause a powerful explosion! Even with his powerful barrier Magneto is smashed in to a building hard!

As Magneto sees Gerard slowly descend down he coughs a bit before he says," Such power, and casted in such a short time, I suppose your skills live up to your reputation. Still, Enji Master or not, all the spells you have can't save you, even your magic can't withstand the depths of my power! No matter how hard you try, the end of the Enji Knights has come! And from the ashes of this failed society will the true superiors build the paradise we deserve!"

Gerard looks disgusted as he says," So, you're willing to cast aside your nephew and all the others who don't fit your standers just because you refuse to believe in anything but bloodshed?"

Magneto angrily grasps his fist before he says," Don't try and act smug to be Enji! Your kind acts so holy, yet you let injustice and tragedy unfolds again and again just to keep the status quota up! The Elrond clan, the mutants, I seen people again and again be killed merely because they are feared by petty people! My people have been suffering because of the fears of the dumb masses, and you Enji do nothing but watch!"

The blue haired Enji Master sighs before he says," I can understand your rage Magneto, it's true that many people let their hearts run wild with fear and hate. But, we Enji are not gods, we stop injustice when we see it but we cannot change people's hearts or we would be doing the evil we are trying to prevent. I am truly sorry that your life has been full of so much pain Magneto, but I can't let you go on with this regardless. No matter who has suffered, no one has the right to make others suffer. We can only try and prevent the pain from spreading so that people can reach a understanding."

Magneto looks livid at this responds before he sharply responds with," You think a mere admission of your failure to amount to anything will make me stop this! Fool, the truth is that there is all ready an understanding, even if few will admit it. That understanding is that those who are different will never truly understand each other! We only delude ourselves to think so, so we can have peace while we try and figure out the best way to stab each other in the back and prove who is superior! Peace was never a option for me Enji, I knew from a young age, this will only end with a bloody conclusion! "

The Enji Master then looks determined as he says," There is a way, however fragile it may be there is a way to a greater peace Magneto and I won't let you, Xehamaru or anyone else crush that hope! "

Magneto then has his energy explode before he says," The dream is dead Enji, expect it! You, my nephew and his so called chosen friend of his, Charles, they are all naïve to the end! That understand will never come, the weak and the strong, the normal and the mutants will be at war till one side remains! And I will insure that it's my side that is the victor! Magnetic Shock-Wave!"

With this James's volatile uncle has pillars of purple energy erupt right underneath the Enji Master! As Gerard flash steps out of the way of the blast Magneto continues his barrage before he has more metal buildings rip out of the ground and try and smash in to Gerard! The blue haired sage sees buildings closing in on him before he curses and says," Damn it, people are still inside! This will be close I, ugh! "

Suddenly a purple pillar erupts right at Gerard's side and singes his right arm! Magneto suddenly appears above his target and grasps his gloved fist tightly before he says," Enough! Enji Master you may be, but you have delayed me long enough! Perish! "

Gerard sees he is about to be smashed form all sides before the staff in his right hand glows green and he says," I was trying to be merciful for James's sake, but I can't show mercy now. Altairis!"

With this suddenly the Enji Master has all seven of his staff's glow before a white and black orb forms around him, and as it grows bigger gravity around the spell caster bends! The buildings surrounding Gerard get sucked in before being twisted right out of the way, and a moment later the Altaris orb heads right for Magneto! Magneto instantly reacts with trying to use his power to repel the magic, but to his dread his energy is just sucked right in to the orb!

Even Magneto's barrier is not able to ward off the magic, and the leader of the Brotherhood of mutants has to use all of his strength to push himself away from the orb! As the Altaris spell goes flying in to the air James's uncle grimaces at the site of the spell's explosion before he says," You were a fool to think that your pull could be stronger then the Master of Mag, oh?"

Before Magneto can renew his assault all of a sudden a flash of light blinds him, and the moment he can see he is surrounded in a ruined city! Magneto sees the city is burning and that he is on the ground before he says," What is this? I know some say that Enji was a Master of time, but did he freeze me in time! Is the battle all ready over? What the,"

Magneto then hears moaning and looks around to see three bloody figures walk to him! One is a older women, one is his own daughter Polaris, one his is his dead wife Magda and another is his departed son Pedro Quicksilver! Magneto looks aghast as he sees his dead wife and his children moaning like zombies before he looks aghast and says," What, this can't be, Madga, Pedro, you're dead! Polaris, what is going on?"

His child moans again before bleakly saying," Father, all is lost. All that was left was pain, suffering. We, we lost everything, you lost everything because you refused to see what you were really doing!"

Magneto then hears more moans and swerves around to see many of his former comrades and friends all crawling out of the flames with gaunt faces! As he hears his name over and over and feels his wife embrace him Magneto just sighs and says," Really now, a bit lazy are we Enji! Don't think cheap tricks will subdue me!"

With that Magneto has lighting crackle around his hands before he unleashes a wave of lighting, that shatters his surroundings! As he sees the battle zone he has never left he just powers up again and says," I'll make you pay for mocking me with such cheap tricks Enji! It's not the first time I had to deal with mind games, and I been quite good at overcoming them! One of my many powers lets me unleash a wave of lighting to surge through my body, and snap me out of any illusion! Did you really, huh, what the!"

To his shock Magneto sees a flash of green light, and looks up to see Gerard is right above him, with a magical symbol in front of him, one that is quickly amassing massive amounts of energy forming around him! Gerard sees Magneto glare at him and calmly says," Etherion Star!"

With that the powerful destructive magic is shot right for its target and as Magneto quickly counters with a barrier he sees his barrier crack in mere moments! Gerard tries to finish Magneto off as he says," I concede it was a cheap trick, but it was only to give me time for this! I was trying to take you out vie non lethal means for James sake, but I see now your mind is so dead set on the path of blood that it past the point of no return!"

Magneto just pushes back with more power before he snarls out," Your right, nothing will get in my way! Nothing is more important than creating the new world, the world where me and my fellow mutants can live in peace, in are rightful place!"

Gerard just points another wand at his own spell and pours more magic in to the Etherion blast before he says," And that is why you must be taken down, before you drag down more lives with your insanity! Now, so, huh? No!"

Gerard was about to attempt to finish James's uncle off when suddenly he sees a stream of fire heading his way! Gerard is able to block the fire with his right staff, and sees a red energy blast hit the Ultima spell form the right, causing it to collide in to a nearby Nova Crusher and destroy it! The blue haired Enji then sees Cyclops and a few more acolytes run up behind Magneto before Cyclops readies his visor and says," We won't let you kill are leader Enji scum! You hypocrites of light are not going to put us under your thumb! "

Magneto sees the members of his forces arrive to back him up before he gives a sly grin and says," So now Enji, still think I am sending people vainly to their doom? My people know it will be a bloody path, but it's the only path that will give us are justice! This would never have happened if your precious Lylat Kingdom was as strong and fair as your king would like to believe it was! Can you truly say you're fighting on the side of justice when you're defending those who one way or another caused the deaths of so many people I know?"

Gerard once more looks solemn before he says," If only one side is fighting for justice, then it would be termed as a defense or as a conquest. But this is war, and war happens because neither side is blameless and both see themselves as fighting for a just cause. We have many mistakes to make up for, but letting you and the rest of Sithantos have its way with the cosmos! This is not as absolute as you think Magneto! If you only reached out, and had faith in are desires this would not have to happen!"

Magneto looks bitter before he says," You mean listen to my nephew and that Ben Auro's flimsy logic? I told you, they are just naïve fools, all of you are! I heard the dreamer talk for far too long. James is just too young to see how people truly are. Him , the owner of the Star Sword and all the others have not been around enough to see the true nature of man for what it really is but I have! And I know that it's hopeless for those who are different to understand each other! Only by creating a new order can there ever be true peace!"

Gerard then powers up and says," Maybe in your view it's foolish but I don't see it that way. You may be older than your nephew and seen more than Ben Auro has, but you also have refused to learn anything new, and closed your heart. Maybe it's not logical but, I made a vow to a friend, and I will honor that vow to my death. To fight for what is right, and try and bring a path that will end war and misery, that is the mantra of the Enji Knights! "

Magneto then has his energy explode before he crosses his arms and says," So, in other words you're a loyal tool to the end eh Master Gerard? I do find it amusing that you're trying so hard to persuade me but enough chatter, we are beyond words. Only the force that has the superior actions will walk away from today alive!"

Gerard then sees the other mutants spreading out before he tensely says," So be it, but before this is over ill make sure you and all the others see that the darkness is not the answer! We Enji Knights will insure that justice prevails no matter what it takes!"

Magneto then jabs his electronically charged finger at the Enji Master before he says," You may try, but my new world ends today!"

* * *

With that Magneto and his followers continues to attack there target with even more frenzy, but as Gerard tries even harder to prove the driven leader wrong we leave him now to turn to the one who inspired him so, and that would lead us to the view of the other maniac of this battle field, the warped Ravxen that is still fighting with Grand Master Myers!

As a testament to the power and stamina of the evil masked villain, even after all this time, he has been fighting against the leader and most powerful warrior of the Enji Knights without taking any significant damage. However, he has not been able to land any critical blows against Myers either. At the current time, after just dodging a powerful destructive blast from the dark Enji, Myers flash steps above Ravxen and swings his Primemus sword down with the intention of slashing through his foe.

However, Ravxen is ready for it and extends his hand to create a surge of energy to push Myers into the air. Not even a second later, the dark Enji once again has his dark magic energy explode as he then laughs while firing a barrage of purple energy blasts at the Grand Master! The bearded warrior of light manages to deflect them all back, but then Ravxen just grins as he grasps his hand to have his orbs of darkness re-form to completely surround the Grand Master before with a gesture have them all dive into their target at once, causing yet another massive explosion!

The masked man delights in seeing the carnage he unleashed before he dramatically says," Hehhaha! Now that is a grandiose finish! You can try all you like, but in the end no one will outlive my ultimate power, even if they are a Grand Master! You were a blast, but now it's time for you and your filthy world to have its curtain call!"

Myers quickly cuts his enemies exhilaration short as he curtly says," Sorry but this show is not over yet"

Ravxen just chuckles some more before he slyly says," Ah, I see you want to insist on dragging this out for all it's worth, eh?"

Ravxen does not bother to pretend to be surprised, as he sees the Grand Master descend from the smoke with a magic shield around him. The leader of the Enji Knights then thrusts his sword forward before grimly saying," Ravxen, no matter what kind of attack you throw, you're not going to defeat me. That I promise you!"

Ravxen looks even more excited before he says," Heh, you're putting on quite the performance. At least you're passionate. But be serious, between me, my inferior, but still lethal cohorts, and Xehamaru and his merry men of doom, the chances of you pesky Enji managing to pull off saving this planet are slimmer than slim!"

Myers narrows his eyes at this before he says," Even if this is the biggest invasion force unleashed on a planet seen in recorded history, we Enji will perform our duty and defeat you, all in the name of justice!"

The man with the title of phantom of chaos emits a bored sigh before he says," My, you're so cliché, it's starting to get on my nerves. Face it, your ideals sound nice, but in the end you can't save anything.

After all, mortals are so weak, in both body and spirit. From one generation to the next they think they are better, but are really just repeating the same old song. It's quite a pathetic show to watch really. And that's why soon they will all be broken apart, and a new era of darkness clean of such useless trash will arise! Besides, what good are you Enji now? You have not been able to stop Weil from waging his greedy civil war. Your knights are not even able to save this city! "

The bearded man then has his holy aura surge in responds before he fiercely says," That's where you are wrong Ravxen. Despite what you think, darkness is not powerful enough to consume the light forever. And in fact, you're about to find out just how powerful we can be!"

Ravxen looks intrigued before he sarcastically says," Oh, now, what is it? Huh, oh trying to get me off guard, are we? Think again! "

Ravxen senses energy blasts coming at him from all sides and flies to the air to dodge them. He then sees the reinforcements that attempted to attack him, land besides Myers. One of them is the sliver haired Enji Knight from the town of Ur who defeated the dark wizard Xande and his Cloud of Darkness, called Luenth!

The second Enji to come to the Grand Master's side is Veigue Lungberg, The third Enji Knight is Celes Chere, and the fourth is the magic and hammer user, Will Raynard!

If that was not enough, they are followed by Omega Prime and a unit of Lylat Commandos behind them!

With Prime are three ultimate level digimon. The orange dragon with a metal claw is Metal Gerymon.

The second red one is called WarGrowlmon. The third is also a Gerymon type, but has a large cannon for an arm. He is RiseGerymon. Ravxen merely gives a snide laugh at seeing all the new determined faces before he says," Oh my, looks like we have a group of clowns getting on the stage before their time! I guess you're all eager to die!"

Celes just sees how many cuts her leader is before she warily says," Grand Master, are you ok? We sensed your energy and the barrage of explosions and regrouped to aid you."

Myers glances at his fellow Enji and says," I am fine, Miss Celes. However, while I am thankful for your concern you should all stand back, this is no normal dark Enji."

Veigue then gets in to a fighting stance before strongly saying," We can handle this clown, Grand Master. There are reports that the Dark Enji Lexaeus has already been killed and the other two that attacked Xaldin and Xigbar were forced to retreat."

Ravxen glances behind him before he says," Ah, I thought I felt one of their magic energies vanish. Bah, he was always a bore and if he could not even complete that simple task, he is better off dead. For being such a failure, if Xemnas would not have executed him, I sure would have, in the most "spectacular" send off! Oh well, I'll save it for those other cowards, after I destroy you all!"

Luneth looks annoyed before he says," That's where you are mistaken, terrorist. Soon you will join your comrade in death! If you have not noticed, we have you surrounded! And to top it off, look behind you!"

Ravxen then hears a noise before he mutters an annoyed," Huh?"

Ravxen turns around and sees a giant mechanical tank that looks like some sort of castle. It also has four cylinders for support. It is the powerful holy summon spirit, Alexander! Ravxen just chuckles at this site before he cracks his fingers like he is about to play a piano and says," Oh goody, more toys to break!"

Veigue then powers up before he angrily says," Scum, time you pay for being so careless with life!"

Myers sees his comrades preparing to attack before he tenses up and says," Hold it everyone. As the situation stands, none of you can do much against this insane soul, so stand back while I finish this."

Luenth looks uneasy before he says," With all due respect, grandmaster, while we are not as powerful as you, working together we can do this."

Will then grasps his hammer tightly before he says," Besides, your time is better spent helping Squad 7 rescue the king from Xehamaru."

Myers looks shocked before he says," What? You mean Cloud Ben and the others are on board the Invisible Hand?"

Veigue nods and quickly says," Yes, thanks to a plan from Capitan Auron Squad 7 was able to team up with the Star Fox team, one of the king's royal guards Digimon and a group of heroes that joined them. They were able to get on board and ever since, the Sithantos fleet has been even more aggressive.

Prime then aims his cannons at Ravxen before he says," Yes, I saw them get on board myself. Would have gone with them, but my systems were still under repair."

Ravxen raises an eyebrow at this and playfully says," Oh! So at last the show is about to get to its climax, huh? Hehe, this sounds like it will be decent entertainment."

Myers gets another burst of disgust before he says," You think even the demise of your group is nothing but a joke, do you, Ravxen? No matter, despite your mysterious nature, you're not going to interfere!"

Ravxen suddenly has a psychotic expression flare up on his face before he says," OH, don't worry Grand Master. I have no intention of ruining the show. You see I am quite interested to see if your mad former apprentice will prevail against the wielder of the Star Sword and his allies."

Myers then has his saber shimmer with light before he says," He won't prevail, and neither will you!"

Ravxen then grasps his hand firmly before he says," Sorry, but your speeches on how great justice is has gotten old for a while now. Come; let's get on with this so I can create a celebration of blood for the coming age of darkness!"

Will then powers up before he says," That will not happen, Dark Enji! Time to perish! Big Bang!"

Celes quickly helps her comrade Ultima!"

Luenth then points his sword at Ravxen and says," Alexander, don't let him get away!"

At the same time Veigue shouts," Embrace End!"

Metal-Gerymon then growls and says," Giga Blaster!"

War-Growlmon at the same time shouts out," Atomic Buster!"

As Rise-Gerymon says," Trident Revolver!"

Prime then rounds the assault up with a loud," Omega Cannon!"

Myers only extends his hand and says," Wait! Attacking him head on is playing into his hand!"

Ravxen then looks behind him and sees Alexander charging up to fire off his holy judgment attack, but he does not seem to be worried at all as he extends his hand and says,"

Ha! You should have listened; none of you bugs can harm me with these so called attacks of yours!"

With that, Ravxen laughs manically as he summons an aura of darkness to wrap around him, just as the combined magic and energy attacks blast into him! The combined strike is big enough to light up the sky and creates a massive explosion! However, when the dust clears, Ravxen appears without a single scratch! He ascends to the air and he looks annoyed, while his magic energy of darkness around him grows. He then gives the Enji a vile glare before he says," Pesky insects! Now you got sand in my boots! Time to teach you what happens when you try and defy death! DIE!"

Myers sees his foe surge with dark energy before he powers up and says," Everyone get behind me!"

To renew his rampage, Ravxen creates a sword of darkness and in an instant jumps above Alexander and delivering a critical slash that cleaves right through its chest and damages it heavily! The Grand Master sees Ravxen form an energy bomb of darkness in his hands and flash steps in front of his fellow warriors, just as the destructive blast is fired! Using all the power he has, Myers is able to deflect the destructive blast with his sword into the sky, where it goes off, giving off a bigger explosion than the first one! Myers sees his startled comrades and sighs before he warmly says,"

See what I mean, his power is far greater than the other members of Organization XIII!"

Ravxen cackles in an even harsher tone before he says," So you just figured that out? Ha, a little slow to the party, are we? Oh well, enough games. Time to finish this dance of death! No matter how many of you maggots help your master, you cannot defeat me!"

Before anyone can argue suddenly a crude voice wildly says," That's right, because you're mine, punk!"

Ravxen just looks irritated before he sighs," Huh? Did I hear another annoying pest?"

The same voice just snorts before responding with," Pest? You just heard the guy who is going to kill you!"

The raven black haired man sighs before he dryly says," Now then, who is stupid enough to give such an idiotic boast?"

The same voice loudly booms out," Don't remember me, you dark side loving wimp? How about now!"

With that, from the sky lands none other than a grinning Brad Fowltror. As he lands, he creates a shock-wave and he is pumping up his fist. Brad looks like a beast ready to pounce as he grins widely and says,"

Oh I have been waiting a long time for this, you masked loser! I have been crushing weaklings all over the city in hopes of finding you! It's payback time!"

Ravxen fledges amusement as he sarcastically says;" Do I know you?"

Brad narrows his eyes before he says," Remember Mobius? You thought you were pretty hot stuff for getting the jump on me when we attacked the Zeon dorks. But you did not realize that I was not even at half my true power! This time I'm not going to be nice! I'll show you why the unstoppable Juggernaught is the true number one fighter in all space, right before I destroy you!"

Myers at once tenses up before he walks forward and says," Stand back, Brad! This is no time for pride! This Ravxen is not only unpredictable, but we still do not know the true depths of his abilities!"

Brad just chuckles before he brashly says," Sorry Grand Master, but no can do. This guy is going to pay for making me look like a fool!"

Ravxen sees Brad's smug grin and cackles darkly before he says," Oh, now I remember! You're that stupid monkey who thought you could damage me with your pathetic powers. I must say, I thought I killed you back then. In that, case you're an even bigger fool for coming back, for now, I will rip off your annoying head just to make sure you die this time!"

Brad looks even more revved up before his muscles tighten and he says," That's right, keep on mocking me, freak. But now it's time I show you what I can really do! Yes, let's see you laugh at eighty five percent of my full power!"

With this Brad, begins to power up massively. The amount of magic energy he is giving off is strong enough to press back everyone but Master Myers and those without magical energy like the Lylat commandos are nearly blown away! Soon Brad's muscles once again expand, until once more he looks like the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly in size, minus the golden hair and outfit. Despite the massive increase in Brad's power level, Ravxen just yawns. Myers sees just how much energy Brad is producing before he eyes the wild man tensely and says,"

Brad, his power continues to increase at every turn."

Celes looks uneasy at the bald man in front of her before she adds," Sabin keeps telling me how amazed he is that while he trains so little, his strength is now greater than Sabin's!"

Brad instantly does a flexing pose before giving a jock like yell," Brahahaha! What you think now, huh? You may have your little tricks, but they are nothing compared to my true power!"

Ravxen lowers his hands before he says," So what, now you're a bigger clown than before, but it still changes nothing."

Brad spits on the ground before he smugly says," That's right keep, talking smack, while you can! No one messes with the Brad and gets away with it!"

Ravxen is un phased by Brad's unhinged eagerness before he flatly says," Yawn; no matter how much you may pump yourself up, a brainless monkey will always be nothing more than a brainless monkey!"

Brad then grasps his fists tightly before he roars out," That's it! Time to see who is going to be brainless when I am through with you!"

With that, Brad flexes his muscles before in a flash appearing in front of Ravxen, and unleashing a massive punch to his foes' head that has such force that it destroys the ground around them! Brad hears a crunching sound and eagerly says," HA! What you think about that, you masked loser!"

Ravxen just sneers before viciously saying," Enough, you're a bore that is wasting my time!"

Brad cringes at this responds before he says," WHAT? No way!"

Brad is horrified to see Ravxen stare at him evilly; as he does not even seem to care he has a massive fist in his face! With a flick of his wrist, Ravxen shows how unimpressed he is about Brad's power up as that simple blow to Brad's face hits him with a impact powerful enough to knock him into a nearby building! Ravxen then wipes off some dust before he smugly says," I have no patience for annoying brutes. Now then, Grand Master, where were we?"

Brad suddenly booms out with," Hey, don't you dare think you can defeat me, you punk!"

With that, everyone turns around to see Brad blow the rubble of the building on him to dust, as he jumps back in front of Ravxen, causing a large imprint on the ground! Brad looks crazed as he chuckles and says," You can't destroy me! Nothing can destroy me!"

Ravxen has dark energy swerve around him before he says," You are starting to anger me with your stupidity, keep this up and I am going to make you wish you never existed!"

Myers sees the dark look that the masked man has before he firmly says," Stop this, Brad! You cannot defeat this Dark Enji with brute strength alone! Only by working together can we stop him!"

Brad glares at the Grand Master before shouting out," NO! He's mine! I am the most powerful fighter in all space! And to prove it to you, masked freak, I'm going to give you a special treat! Yes, a rare showing of the full power of the unstoppable juggernaut! Nothing can compare to one hundred percent of my power! And then I will shut up your annoying mouth with absolute force!"

Ravxen just glances behind him before he flatly says," Don't bother, I had enough of this."

Brad blinks a bit before he says," Huh?"

Ravxen eyes Brad once more before darkly saying," You ruined my fun and now I am bored of this. Besides, it's getting a little crowded in here. And in any case, I am sensing that the main climax between Xehamaru and that Star fool is about to commence. Yes, I want to have a good seat so I think I'll grant a wish of your and for now take my leave of the battlefield!

But don't worry foolish warriors of light! I'll come back to destroy you all soon enough! Yes, in fact I can sense plenty of beings around here waiting to step in for me! Heh, until then, enjoy your last moments of your worthless life, hahaha!"

Brad looks outraged as he raises his arms and says," No! You're not escaping me!"

Myers sees the younger man gathering energy before he says," Hold it, Brad! "

Brad sees Ravxen open a portal of darkness to escape in, and throws a powerful condensed energy blast to stop him! However, it's too late, as Ravxen vanished while Brad's attack demolishes a city block! Brad yells loudly at this before he punches the ground in frustration and says," Damn that freak! I swear I will crush him!"

Myers sees the damage that Lacus's boyfriend caused Brad! What do you think you're doing? Your reckless and unfocused attacks are causing as much damage as the Zeon and Sithantos armies! And why are you not with your teammates?"

Brad looks annoyed before he says," Piff, they were just in my way. And don't be so tense. So I broke a little bit of the city. It's a war zone, so that's how things go."

Myers sees the muscular man's careless, near childish eyes before he says," Sigh, even after all this time, you still have progressed so little. When this is over, you, I, and Sabin are going to have a talk. Oh well, at least that murderous being is gone."

Prime then walks forward and says," Yes, now we can get back to stopping Xehamaru."

Before the powerful hero can responds a female voice says," Master Myers!"

Celes quickly darts to the right before giving a surprised," Oh Terra! "

Everyone sees Terra and her squad mates making their way to join them. Myers sees how tense the ladies are before he says," Is everything ok, Terra? We were just about to find a way in to get past the air fleet and confront my fallen apprentice once and for all."

Brad sees the worried pack of women and raises an eyebrow before quickly saying," Hey, wait a sec! Why is Lacus not with you all?"

Yuna takes a few labored breaths before saying," Well, that's what Miss Terra wanted to talk about."

Terra puts her hands together and says," Yes, Master Myers, with the majority of the communications jammed, I thought it would be wise to inform you that Lacus was able to hijack a Sithantos mobile suit to get on board the Invisible Hand!"

Myers looks mortified before he quickly responds with," What? Are you sure?"

Terra looks ashamed before she answers with," Yes, we tried to go after her, but right afterward a group of mobile suit attack us and we then lost our option to catch up with the ship."

Brad looks livid before he shouts out with," Are you kidding me? You're saying my girl is trapped on that warship with that dark nut and all his freaks? Give me a break, so much for being a good captain!"

Myers glances at the vulgar man before saying," Enough Brad she did all she could!"

Brad just turns around and says," Whatever, now I'll have to settle this and smash my way on that ship, I go where Lacus goes!"

Myers sees the wild look Brad has and walks forward before saying," Don't once again be reckless Brad. First of all Squad 7 and others are on board as well so she is not alone. And your orders are to regroup with Sabin before we all get on board that Nova Crusher space ship and finish this, understand?"

Brad just chuckles and brazenly responds with," Sorry, but no can do! I can't afford to trust Star Boy and the others to protect Lacus, this is work for a real man! I'm going now! If you want to go with me then go on ahead!"

Myers sees Brad quickly dashing forward before he angrily shouts,"Stop!"

To the dismay of Myers and the others, Brad shows how stubborn he is by using his power to leap so high he lands on a Lylat Airship above! The Knights see Brad then leap from one ship to the next before Myers grasps his sword tightly and wearily says," Sigh, Brad really needs to shape up, if he ever wants to get farther than the disciplinary committee."

Celes moves some hair out of her eyes and says," I am starting to see just why Sabin is having a hard time with Brad."

Myers takes a deep breath before saying," Never mind him, we should focus on our own path to Xehamaru. His rampage has gone on long enough. Let's move out Enji! Huh? What is this magic energy? Not Ravxen again? No, it's different."

To the annoyance of Grand Master Myers, he senses another large darkness approaching before out of the ground bursts a furious Ganondorf! It seems that the evil king has at last awoken after being tricked into being hit by the full power of Dr. Robotnik 's Death Egg Stinger's Particle cannon. And as soon as he woke up, he set his sights at anything nearby. This just happens to be Master Myers and the others! The King of Evil is surging with rage before he says," LINK! You will pay for tricking me like that! Where did he run off to? Ah, in the meantime, I will just kill all of you to satisfy my rage!"

Myers sees the dark skinned Sithantos Inquisitor unleashes a rage filled explosion of dark energy before he braces himself and says," Another servant of Xehamaru. I have no time to waste on the likes of you, so get out of our way!"

Ganondorf just throws an indigent glare at Master Myers direction and says," How dare you! Ah that's right; you're the Grand Master of those Enji! Even you will not get away with mocking my power! Yes, I was going to save this for Link and Zelda. However, pesky warriors of light, I suppose you all can stand as a practice run! Behold the true power of the king of evil!

To the horror of the fighters of justice, Ganondorf has his right hand glow with the Triforce of power pulsing through, as his magic energy explodes! He is then covered in a dark red light that blinds everyone. When the light clears, it's obvious that the evil king has transformed! Now several times larger, he is much more bestial looking. His swords have been replaced with an odd, but deadly trident like sword. Thanks to the added power of the cursed seal crystal, he now looks more demon like than pig and has to giant demon wings to boot. He is now transformed to his Gannon form!

Myers sees the new state of his enemy and merely sighs before flatly saying," Sigh, why do all who serve evil always have a transformation?"

Gannon roars at the top of his lungs before he says," Hahahaha! This is more like it! You, who serve the light, prepare to be consumed by eternal shadow!"

Myers gets in to a fighting stance before he resolutely retorts with," Not likely, slave of the darkness! Despite your increase of power, you will not stop us!"

Gannon sees the many hero's spread out before he says," Ah yes, you do outnumber me. Let's do something about that! "

With that, Gannon holds out his spare hand to bring forth even more Necrocalcous and other of his favorite monsters to surround his prey! Such classic monsters, like the Moldrom and the Donongo, can be seen in the bunch.

Myers sees the many monsters surround his group before he dryly says," Bah, this is unfortunate."

Gannon laughs intensely before he says," Hahaha! The age of ultimate darkness is coming! You clowns can do nothing to stop us!"

Myers instantly powers up and responds with," Once again, you're wrong. Bah, Cloud I hope you and the others can hold out against Xehamaru until I take care of this. I will not let him win! "

With that, the Grand Master, the other Enji and the rest of the Lylat forces begin the next round against the forces of darkness. Meanwhile, Brad continues to jump from battleship to ship, using his power to plow through anything that gets in his way! At the moment, as he is in one of his massive midair jumps, a Nova Crusher aims its cannons at him! However, he is not even fazed by it! As the smoke clears Brad looks amused and says," Tsk, you think your dumb tin cans can hurt me? Stop wasting my time!"

With that, Brad sees the energy cannons open fire on him, but he just catches the plasma blast in his hands and throws it back at them! He then proceeds to blow through the command deck of the ship and laughs as it begins to fall before jumping to where he sees the Dark Specter and the other Nova Cruisers blasting anything that comes near the Invisible Hand! Brad sees a bunch of new Zeon mobile suits deploying before he snorts and says,"

Not bad, but even that will stop me from busting in! Yes, this is my chance! Time to show all the higher ups it's not Star Boy or Ezan who is the best! It's me, the unstoppable Juggernaut who is number one! Once I rescue the king, and kill Xehamaru, even the masters will be forced to see I am the top dog! Ah, it's too easy! I still don't get why Lacus would be so stupid as to get on board by herself. Oh well, she always has these crazy thoughts when she is away from the main man for too long.

Guess when this is over, I'll just keep an even closer eye on her! Heh, oh well she is always good at keeping out of trouble, just in time for me to rescue her, like the action star I am! Yeah, maybe then she will finally loosen up and give me some! Enough of talking to myself, time for the Brad to win it all!"

With that, Brad laughs before unleashing a barrage of energy blasts to destroy a bunch of Necrocalcous he sees emerging, before continuing on his warpath.

* * *

Speaking of Lacus, little does Brad know that she is doing more than waiting for him to rescue her! In fact, we go back to where we left off last chapter, with the fight between her and the last alive member of the elite elemental four fiends, Rubicant!

As the fight began, Rubicant proved his status as the leader of his group, by showing just how much greater his power is! And to top it off, Lacus is all by herself! Still, Lacus has not gotten this far just because she is from a noble family. At the moment, Rubicant is living up to his title by trying to incinerate Lacus with a barrage of fire blasts. However, Lacus responds by slashing them back with her white Oath Keeper sword. The archfiend of fire sees Lacus unleash a lighting fast palm thrust to unleash enough force to blow out the incoming fireball! Her red skinned enemy sees this display before he chuckles and stonily says," Not too bad, madam. You're quite good at avoiding death."

Lacus watches her enemy carefully before she responds with," Well, of course. After all, dying would mean failing the mission, and to say the least, that would make lots of people I know sad."

Rubicant looks amused before he theatrically says," Such diligence to justice! This is a shame it's all about to be wasted. You can be as confident as you like, but you will never be able to return me to the bowls of hell as long as you are too busy dodging my strikes!"

Lacus grasps her blade tightly before firmly saying," I suppose you're correct. That's why it's time to shift to the offensive. Getting in close to attack may nearly be impossible, but that does not mean you can keep me away!"

Rubicant sees the beautiful lady before him get in to a fighting stance before he looks inquisitive and responds with,"Oh really? You propose slicing me with your blade? Might as well forget such an idea my dead. You try getting within close enough distance and you will be burnt to a crisp!"

Lacus still looks determined before she responds with," You have powerful magic, but so do I! I will not be defeated!"

Rubicant then has flames encircle him before he says," My dear, it's about time you witness how foolish your actions are. This resistance ends now! Blaze of the Damned!"

With this, Rubicant holds out both of his hands and fires out a large snake of fire to send at Lacus! However, the female Enji to be is ready for it and powers up her magic energy and channels it to create a new shield with her left hand! To the demons shock, her power is great enough to block the whole strike, and she then begins to charge at her opponent! As the female warrior of light charges in the demon says," What? She should not be able to block that so easily!"

Lacus feels the heat is even more intent before she winces and says," I won't let such attacks stop me! Now then, its time I put a stop to your fire spree."

Rubicant sees his target try to strike before he says," You are a fool to think you can defeat me so easily!"

The fiery fiend sees Lacus trying to strike him, as she breaks out of the fire and he dashes to the side, just as she slashes at him. She is quicker than he thought, and she manages to slice off a part of his cloak. This only amuses the red skinned foe, though, and as he observes his damaged clock he chuckles and says," You're fast, but not fast enough to catch me! You will have to try harder than that, if you have any desire to live!"

Lacus gives a smirk before playfully responding with," Fine, then, I will!"

Rubicant sees a white magical aura surge around her before he says," Oh really? Don't get cocky girl!"

Lacus then jumps into the air and uses her magic to change her hand shield to a long ribbon and, while the demon is still not sure what to make of it, she lashes out to grab her target by the hand and gets a tight grip on him! Rubicant feels the energy ribbon burning in to his skin before he says," What is this!"

Lacus looks happy to answer as she says," It's just one of my abilities. Looks like you are not as quick as you think. And now it's time to show you how hard this flower stings! Rising Crescent!"

Rubicant is bewildered for a second before he says," That does not make any sense, Gah!"

Moving quick, before Rubicant can shake her off, Lacus bursts at her opponent and this time with her energy ribbon holding the demon down; she is able to drag him forward just enough to get in to position to make a slash across his chest! Lacus breaks off her hold on Rubicant, and jumps over him with the giant red crystal that is the ships hyper drive, in her sights! Rubicant grasps his wounded chest tightly before he gasps out," Grr, I see that sword was empowered with holy magic energy. My least favorite kind, but even with that power, I will not be returning to the dead!"

Lacus is so focused on her objective to pay the demon's threat much mind before she braces herself and says," Alright, now it's time to make sure Xehamaru is not going anywhere."

Rubicant just swerves around and angrily and yells out," Bah, you really think you can prevail so easily? You're gravely mistaken! Hell Friaga!"

Lacus suddenly feels the temperature heat up quickly before she says," Oh no!"

Just as Lacus prepares to fire a magic blast at the hyper drive, Rubicant shows Lacus the depths of his power by slamming his fist to the ground. By using his power this causes a pillar of dark fire to erupt in front of Lacus! She jumps back, and as she lands, she is shocked to see Rubicant flash step in front of her! The red skinned demons glares at the tense women before he says,"

You may have lasted this long, but now play time is over. You're not going to defeat me; the powers of darkness have grown too strong now. Your pitiful era has reached its breaking point!"

Lacus looks determined before she responds with," No matter how much power Xehamaru gathers, you and whatever evil forces he has at his side will not break apart the forces of justice! We will survive this, no matter what!"

Rubicant coldly retorts with," I think not. In fact, I think it's time for me to burn down the final breaking point! You thought you were playing with fire before, but now you're about to see what the fiend of fire can really do!"

Saying this, Rubicant then surrounds himself with evil magic energy, before causing it all to turn to fire! He then causes his flames to surround himself and the hyper drive! Rubicant then chuckles before confidently saying," No more lucky shots for you"

Lacus sees fire is erupting all over the room before she wipes some sweat off his forehead and says," No, it's getting really hot in here. I don't think I can even afford to get up close for more then a few moments without the heat causing some serious problems. Still, I will not let you stop me."

Rubicant then grasps his hands before he says," We will see about that, let's see your shields repel this! Chaos Cremation!"

Lacus powers up as well before she says," His power level has gotten much larger! This is going to be close."

Rubicant then sets the whole room on fire before setting his sights on Lacus! He then puts points his hand at Lacus and out of the flames come many swords that all head right for Lacus! Lacus at once summons another magic barrier, but the demon's barrage of attacks is still so powerful that, even though she is able to prevent herself from being hit by the fire swords themselves. As they hit the barrier, they explode and Lacus is pushed back.

As she continues to be pushed back, Rubicant notices this and summons five flame blades at once to attack. The force of them all blowing up may not be able to shatter Lacus' barrier, but she is still blasted into the wall! To add even more damage to the attack, as she hits the wall, her back is burned, because of the heat Rubicant is inflicting to the area! Lacus quickly gets back up on her feet, and Rubicant chuckles at the sight. Seeing Lacus look at her burnt back and just tries to heal her wounds before he sneers and says," My, you can try and hide it all you like, but I can tell that last strike hurt. At this rate, it won't be long now before this ends. How about this? Since you have been a good sport, I will give you one more chance to surrender. Don't be afraid. I know Xehamaru will not waste such a rare flower as you so needlessly. I am sure he will make a place for you in our new era!"

Lacus looks disgusted before she retorts with a edgy," Sorry, but I will have to decline your offer. I have no desire to be a slave of darkness. Don't act like you have beaten me down to submission just yet. By my honor as an Enji Knight, I will punish you for your vile acts and with the help of my friends bring your master to justice! I would wish you would come to your senses. I still would prefer to avoid any fatal outcomes from this."

Rubicant looks amused before he retorts with a," You're quite the little Sailor Scout, even if your loyalty leads you to your death! Still, if you don't want to kill, you're not a true warrior."

Lacus looks agitated before she sorely snaps back with," I'm not just blindly fighting; I plan to survive this day! And even though I don't like to kill, I will do what I must to protect others. Time to show you just how I am going to do that!"

Rubicant is entertained by Lacus's determination before he says," Do your best, child, but I'm getting ready to end this!"

Lacus then jumps into the air and lashes at Rubicant with her energy ribbon. However, this time, the red- skinned demon is not so careless, and creates a massive fist of fire to smash it back! He then sets his fist to smash Lacus! As the fiery appendage gets higher in the air the demon proudly says," You can never fool me with the same trick twice! You have fought valiantly, but this is the end of your struggle!"

Lacus sees deadly heat consuming her she yells out," No, not yet!"

Rubicant looks determined as he clenches his fist tightly and says," Sorry, but your struggle ends now! Huh, what is this?"

The fiend is surprised to see Lacus point her sword in the air, and fire a blast to blow her out of the fire! A explosion then breaks out and Rubicant just sighs before saying," Hero's can be so foolish, that girl should have seen the writing on the wall. Oh well, on to avenge my comrades."

Just as the demon turns around but before he can move out a defiant voice shouts out," Hold on, I'm not barbecued yet!"

Rubicant freezes for a moment before he mutters out," Impossible!"

The fiery demon turns around and sees Lacus is indeed still standing! Even though she has burnt marks all over her lower area the brown haired women is all ready unleashing waves of healing energy to suppress her burns and as the member of the Raystar family sees her foe's shocked expression Lacus gives a uneasy giggle before saying," I guess you're not aware just how good the defensive power of my armor and my body shield is! Those were some pretty bad burns, but I did not train for so long to let heat be enough to stop me! Time to show what else I can do! Radiant Storm!"

Rubicant sees Lacus have her magical aura surge once more and grinds his teeth before saying," This girl."

Rubicant is shocked at just how stubborn his opponent is being and responds by once more unleashing a blast of dark flames, but Lacus counters by slashing the flames with her sword, before leaping to the air! Once in mid air, she points the Oath Keeper upward, as it begins to glow!

Moments afterward, the spell is complete and she is surrounded in a sphere of holy magic energy that covers her. She then points her blade at Rubicant and the sphere turns into a group of magic flower funnels! Rubicant does not know what to expect, as he is surrounded by Lacus' attack he just says," This is quite the odd spell. Still, no matter what spell you cast, I will burn your hopes of victory to ashes! Blazing Slash of the Overlord!"

Lacus looks fiercely at the taller being in front of her and says," Don't look down on my abilities, otherwise you might regret it!"

With this, the fire demon lashes out to slice one of the energy flowers, but it moves out of the way to avoid it. Then, at the command of Lacus, they surround Rubicant in a circle and all attack in unison! The fiend is not able to get out of the way in time, and is hit dead on by the barrage of energy attacks! As Rubicant feels a barrage of painful impacts hitting him his anger begins to boil, along with his blood before he harshly says," Grr, not bad. But I will not fail to honor master Xehamaru for reviving us so easily!"

Lacus looks solemn for a moment before she says," I am sorry you were revived only for this to be your fate. However, I cannot allow you or Xehamaru to prevail, so I will end this now."

Rubicant glares at his attacker and says," Now you're the one being overconfident, madam. I'll admit I underestimated you, I did not think fighting you alone would require my full power. I will now correct my mistake!"

Lacus suddenly feels a surge of power and reacts with," Huh, oh no! Ahh!"

"To the horror of Lacus, the fire demon's eyes glow before he is consumed in flames! Lacus still has her funnels fire at her target, but a second later Rubicant causes an outburst of fire that surrounds him and goes to expand, till it covers the whole room! With nowhere to dodge, Lacus is hit, and her funnels are destroyed! Lacus tries to protect herself, but Rubicant as torched the whole area and the entire room is on fire with flames even hotter than when Ben fought Axel in the space pirate ship!

Lacus lands on the ground hard and sees that her suit is on fire and quickly casts a water spell to put it out. It is just barely able to do so and, as soon as it leaves her body, it evaporates! She then stands up and sees the cloaked demon walk towards him, surrounded by black flames. Lacus tries to move forward and feels intense pain in her right leg before she says," This is not good, even though I was able to put out the fire, my leg still feels burned! Ah!"

Just as Lacus gets back on her feet the floor, she is standing on melts apart and she falls to the lower part of the room! Lacus quickly grasps her wounded knee before emitting," Ow! Err, this rooms getting stuffier then a Sana. I have to end this soon, there is not much time left!"

Rubicant just descends down to the ground before he regally says," I agree, this has taken up enough of my time. I commend you for lasting so long on your own, but it's time to get down to business!"

Lacus can't help but have a trace of fear shine through her eyes before her shaky voice says," No, I won't let it end this way. Too many people depend on me."

Rubicant has flames dance out of his hands before he walks forward and says," Sorry, my lady, but your bravery will be in vain! Your pretty naïve, thinking you can prevail against our new era!

You're just a rare flower that's suffered for having a fool's fate!"

Lacus looks defiant as she lowers her hands and shouts out," Fighting to protect the innocent is not foolish! Even though I dislike killing, I agreed to my parent's request to join the Enji Knights, because I could not forgive myself if I just let the forces of evil have their way without trying to do my best to stop monsters like you from having your way! I will show you the extent of my resolve to fight is just as hard as everyone else is!"

Rubicant chuckles and says," You're a rare warrior indeed. But all who stand in our way must perish, no exceptions. Still, to honor your effort, I will allow you to die by my ultimate attack!"

With this, Rubicant begins to surround himself in fire, like the human torch from the Fantastic Four! Soon he is gathering the flames into a giant sphere of black flames! Lacus realizes her exposed flesh is emitting steam before she tenses up and says," Great, now it's getting even hotter in here."

Rubicant chuckles before flatly responding with," Well, I thought that would be obvious now. The heat from this magic attack I am going to unleash will reach temperatures up to 6000 degrees Celsius, the heat of a star! Nothing can prevent you from avoiding being incinerated, resolve and all! Lacus sees that everything besides the spell's master is melting around it before she braces herself and says," That's a very deadly attack, but I won't lose, I refuse to lose!"

Rubicant narrows his eyes and says," We will see about that. Enough, Darkness Nova Ignition!"

Lacus sees her enemy preparing to strike and quickly says," I have only one chance to pull this off, here it goes! "

Lacus then powers up here energy again and fires off a holy magic spell at the fiend. However, the light energy attack is just swallowed up by the massive miniature sun in the demon's hand! The red skin opponent then fires off his best attack and Lacus dashes to the side to try and avoid it.

Rubicant sees his target is moving at super speed to try and evade him before he snidely says," Trying to escape, huh? You cannot outrun your destiny of ruin!"

Lacus glares at the demon and snaps back with," That's what you think, I will survive this!"

Seeing Lacus get out of the way, Rubicant commands his attack and guides it towards Lacus like a homing missile! As the demon tries to hit his target he aggressively says," You can't escape! Oh, what are you doing? "

The red skinned villain sees that after going to the wall, Lacus then turns into two female warriors! Rubicant sees the duo targets run off in different directions before he snarls and says,"

Oh, I see you're trying to trick me, using that shadow clone spell I was informed about. I'm no fool; I can sense which one of you has the higher power level! Farewell!"

Rubicant then fires a stream of flames at what he senses is the clone Lacus, and then hits the one on the right with his most powerful attack! Lacus is hit by the sphere and seems to be burned in seconds, and seems to melt to ashes, along with the entire half of the room! However, Rubicant fails to see it's not what it appears to be and just flings back his cloak before he dramatically says," You were a powerful opponent, however your foolishness for not seeing how unmatched you were, brought upon your doom, my lady."

Just as the demon lowers his arm a pained female voice says," No, I'm not finished yet!"

Rubicant looks bewildered before he says," What the!"

Lacus sighs before responding with," I see you have never fought someone who could hide her power level. Sorry, but that was your last mistake!"

Rubicant looks outraged as he yells out," Impossible!"

The demon is shocked when he realized the Lacus he hit with his ultimate move was in fact the fake Lacus! The real one has taken the pain of his less powerful fire stream attack and begins to burst forward to try and land a finishing blow!

Although she is continually pressed with the demons flames, she does not back down. And even though the area of her suit around her left shoulder and arm gets completely melted away, she is able to break through with her sword right into the fiend's hand! The fiery Sithantos demon roars out in pain before he says," RAH! How, how could you not be damaged, after taking that attack right on? Even though it was my lesser attack, you should still be burning in pain! Enough of this, on my honor, one mere human won't make a mockery of me! Your stubborn girl, but this ends now!"

Lacus sees her enemy unleashes an extreme blaze of fire that melts the entire area of the chamber! As Lacus screams out in pain she feels painful heat scourging her body before she says," No, I can't, die here! Its, getting to hot to think! Maybe it was, too stupid to come alone. But, I don't want to die. No, I refuse to die like this! I won't allow it, RAH!"

With that a surge of power explodes out of Lacus with enough force to blast the flames off her! This surge of power knocks Rubicant back a few feet, causing the shocked demon to blink and sees that Lacus has a nearly wild look in her eyes before he says," What, what was that energy? It was so forceful it felt nearly feral, is that your true will to live girl! How, how can you not be hurt by this!"

Lacus looks deadly serious before she suddenly lashes out with her energy ribbon and uses her energy to manipulate it to become a hand that grasps Rubicant by the neck! As the demon gasps Lacus looks deadly serious and firmly says," Oh, it did hurt. But I will do what I must, to prevail! And now, I am sorry, but I will end this now. Burst Stream Of Judgment!"

Rubicant sees a explosion of energy roaring up and quickly mutters out," NO!"

The fiend of fire is horrified when he realizes Lacus is charging her best energy attack to fire at him from point blank range! He tries to back down, but it's too late, and she fires her powerful holy energy wave right through his chest! And to add insult to injury, it goes right through to the Hyper Drive engines and destroyed that as well! Lacus jumps back and puts her sword back in its sheath as she sees Rubicant yell out in pain, through having the massive hole in his chest! As the mortally wounded demon falls to his knees he can only cough up blood and mutter a," Guh!"

Lacus sees the pained look on her enemies face and can't help but feel a ting of regret before she sadly says," I am sorry for this, but I had no choice."

Rubicant weakly chuckles back with," Heh, silly girl, why are you apologizing to your opponent? You should feel proud; you have defeated me by yourself, even when I have become more powerful than when I lost to Cecil. And he had his allies and that powerful Lunarian wizard with him, although I had my comrades with me as well. In any case, this was such a pitiful comeback on my part. Now I have failed both master Zemus and master Xehamaru.

However, child, the dark lord will not show mercy on you. Dare to confront him and you will witness the true terrors of the dark side! Hope you are ready for the end."

Lacus has her eyes beam with hope before she says," The end is not going to happen today, I am not afraid of the darkness."

Rubicant has his eyes twitch before he looks up and says," Oh trust me my lady, you will be! AHH! "

With that, Rubicant becomes consumed with his own fire, due to his magic energy becoming unstable and soon explodes into fragments! Lacus then takes a deep breath, as she sees the fight is over. And lets her hair down momentarily to get the ashes out of her hair before she says," Whew! That was not exactly staying out of sight. Still, the fact that hordes of guards are not coming at me at all sides' means Ben and the others are causing an even bigger commotion elsewhere on board. Ow, maybe it was not such a good idea to charge like that. Well, at least the burns are treatable. Err, I hope father is not mad that I got his special stealth armor damaged. Oh well, it could not be helped.

Now then, with the hyper drive out of commission, that should slow them down. I wonder if Ben and the others are already facing Xehamaru. I wish I could help more, but I am not sure how to get there on time. Huh, what is this? "

Lacus sees past the wreckage of the hyper drive and sees a platform past the wreckage! The female Enji cautiously treads forward before saying," Oh? I wonder where this goes? Well, it's worth a shot, so hopefully I can use this to catch up with the others. I, should heal myself first, but, I can't wait too long.

Hang on, Ben, don't give up! Even if he is fighting against Xehamaru, at least he has all of his friends helping him out, and soon I will be there too. I promise I will do my part too. I promise, that ill prove that I have what it takes to be a hero to. "

* * *

With that, Lacus gets on board the new elevator, hoping it leads to somewhere that is close to her destination. Meanwhile, little does Lacus know, that Ben's teammates and friends are not with him! However, at this moment the three groups have by chance after dealing with various traps and minions at last run into the same large audience chamber!

Tails happily sees his friends before he flies up and says," There you are, Sonic!"

Cloud looks relived to see his comrades before he says," Huh? Well, looks like we all have good timing. Doug, James, good to see you two kept your heads on."

Doug looks confident before he says," Hey, it's going to take more than a few goons to take us out!"

James chuckles and says," Yes, though I am glad we got out of that disgusting prison cell and that annoying zombie monster."

Sonic then chuckles before brashly saying," Ha, looks like we beat you here, Shadow!"

Shadow looks annoyed before he responds with," This is not a race Sonic! Besides, you guys only arrived here a few feet ahead of us! And to top it off, I had to watch my step, so this big guy did not trample me!"

Mario wipes some dust off his shirt and says," Ah, I am just a glad everyone is ok."

Yoshi looks around before she says," Wait, Mario, Yoshi does not see Ben!"

Link grips the Master Sword tightly before he says," What happened?"

Cloud sighs before he says," I suppose the answer that makes the most sense is that Ben was transported to an area of the ship by himself."

Kirby looks worried before responding with," Oh no! That wicked lady said Xehamaru wanted to make an example of him!"

Doug instantly looks at the small pink hero before he says," What?"

Geno-Wyrmmon growls before responding with," Yah, she said Xehamaru wanted to destroy the boss because he wanted to show the legend of the Star Sword was false!"

Samus sighs before she says," Just great, this Xehamaru guy seems like the real dramatic type."

Cloud looks around before he says," It would be safe to assume Ben might be fighting him right now. In that case, its all the more reason for us to make up for lost time and get a move on!"

Zero looks excited before he responds with," Fine by me, I am getting fed up with all these Sithantos' goons getting in my face!"

X readies his X buster before saying," Well, if all goes well Zero, today might be the day that ends this senseless galactic civil war."

Before anyone can respond an emotionless voice says," Negative subject Mega Man X. The events of today will go on schedule, just as lord Xehamaru planned. I will make sure of it."

Doug at once cracks his neck before he angrily says," Oh great, it's the talking globe again!"

Doug is right, as to the chagrin of everyone; the three orbs that represent Tabuu appear in the center of the floor and at once the large stairway that seemed to be the key out of there, moves up per its command! As the energy begins to get intense Tabuu says," I must say you inferior beings have been bigger nuisances than I calculated. I will now correct my error in judgment."

Knuckles then shakes his fist in to the air and says," Give it a rest, you annoying program!"

Axl aims his guns at the new enemy before saying," He's right, we took care of those demons you sent after us! You have any more monsters or robots that need their butts kicked?"

Tabuu merely says," I see that the Four Fiends were not able to complete their task. Very well, I suppose this means I will shift to maximum security measures and delete you all myself."

Doug give a lopsided grin before he says," Your logic's not so good if you think you can beat all of us together!"

Tabuu instantly says," Insolent heretics. You know little of the true power I am programmed to hold. Let the final thing you all learn be, just how my capacity to destroy is!"

James readies his bow before he says," Now what?"

Cloud at once gets in to a fighting stance before he says," This can't end well, be on guard everyone!"

Everyone is shocked as the three connected circles of Tabuu glow red before, all of a sudden a surge of energy blasts out of it! A flash then blinds everyone, and then they can see a new opponent has appeared before them! This being looks like an odd looking transparent bald man made of blue energy. This is the physical form of Tabuu! X instantly aims for his new target before he says," So this is the true form of the ships AI defense network?"

Tabuu glances at the blue armored hero before responding with a cold," Your knowledge is very limited, maverick hunter. I am not such a simple program. I was created on the Sithantos home world of Ormus to supervise all battle tactics. This ship is not my host, in fact I can function on any Sithantos ship, but I always reside in the vessel of my master, to best serve his interest."

Doug rolls his eyes before he says," Blah blah! Basically you're an over grown virtual pest that needs to get its hard drive wiped!"

Tabuu looks at Doug before saying," Enough of your idiotic banter. You will all now proceed to die now."

Geno-Wyrmmon snarls before saying," That's it! The boss needs our help, and we have no time to waste on you! If you're going to be annoying us, then I will just crush you now!"

Cloud sees the large digimon prepare to charge before he says," Not so fast, we don't know it's true power!"

Geno-Wyrmmon just chuckles before he says," Don't worry; I can't even smell anything from this guy, so he is most likely nothing more than a hologram with lasers! And it takes more than that to stop me! Striking Crusher Claw!"

The Ultimate dragon Digimon charges at Tabuu and prepares to hit him hard! However, before he can land a blow, Tabuu projects a force field around him to block it! Geno Wyrmmon sees that no matter how hard he is pushing he can't break through before he says," What?"

Tabuu glances at the metallic dragon before he says," Disgusting abomination. I may be a virtual being, but my power is far superior to any of yours! Perhaps an example is in order!"

Geno-Wyrmmon feels a surge of power wave in to him as he sees Tabuu shows he is not bluffing, when he causes his barrier to shatter into a shock wave that blasts Geno-Wyrmmon into a wall! Tabuu then sets his sights on the others before he says," Now then, it's time to go through with the cleansing program."

James sees how effortlessly is holographic enemy is keeping his large pal at bay before he tensely says," Now I see why this thing's Xehamaru's top lap dog."

Cloud looks annoyed before he says," Just great, another nuisance that's going to take a while."

Sonic then grasps his fists tightly before saying," Your being a pest, you lousy program. However, even though you're powerful, you're still too slow to hit me!"

Knuckles sees his pal dash off before he says," Hey, don't charge in by yourself, Sonic!"

Shadow shrugs before he gets ready to dash and says," That's right, this freak has gotten on my nerves, and I am not about to let him make a fool of us! "

Tabuu just sneers coldly before saying," You overestimate your own feeble talents you foolish hero."

The odd villain sees the three fast heroes dashing towards him and just smiles sinisterly, before flash stepping behind the three! Sonic just realizes what has happened and turns around to see Tabuu throw two golden energy whips from his hands before, in a flash, snapping them at its targets! Sonic and Knuckles are grabbed by Tabuu before they can even react and at once Tabuu slams them to the ground hard enough to leave an impact on the ground! Shadow tries to break them free, as he angrily says," You better release them if you know what's good for you, creep! Chaos Spear!"

Tabuus shows he is far from shocked at this action before he coldly says," Now then, there is no need for such poor manners."

Tabuu sees Shadow preparing to fire an energy blast, and responds by letting go of his hold on Sonic and Knuckles, and swiftly forms a barrier to deflect Shadow's attack! He then causes his barrier to surround Shadow, much to the black hedgehog's surprise! The black furred hedgehog quickly looks around and says," What the?"

Tabuu just coldly responds with," Do you now know how meaningless your efforts are?"

Shadow just looks furious before he responds with," Fool, once I get out of here you are going to pay!"

Tabuu then extends his right hand before he says," I see that only pain can make you respond, so be it."

Tabuu then fallows up by having his barrier shock Shadow till he throws him over to where Sonic was thrown! Tabuu then glances at the other hero's before he sternly says,"

Your defiance ends here. Its taboo to interfere with my master's prime directive, the punishment for defying Sithantos is supreme suffering before death."

X keeps his buster aimed square at Tabuu 's head before he passionately snaps back with," I don't think so! Nothing is going to stop us from bringing you zealots to justice!"

Zero then charges up his own power and says," That's it, let's just rush him and get this over with!"

Tabuu sees Zero and many of the others prepare to charge at him from all directions before he flatly says," No matter how many of you lesser beings attack, it cannot compare to me. Enough of this, the time for play has come to an end."

With this, everyone is shocked to see two large transparent wings appear out of the back of Tabuu. If that's not a bad enough sign, the cursed seal of Necrocalcous appears on its forehead, as he begins to glow with power! Cloud gets cautious at the site before he readies himself and says," I may not be able to sense his energy, but I can tell he is up to something."

Samus charges up her own cannon and responds with," Agreed, who else wants to spoil his idea?"

Doug quickly powers up before he adds," Sounds good to me!"

Tabuu then says," You had your chance; the time of you heretics' demise is at hand!"

The Sithantos AI extermination program sees the group of heroes all charge at him, and counters by unleashing a massive surge of destructive energy that blasts the entire area of the room! Everyone is hit and is blasted back to the walls and ground as Tabuu ascends higher into the air! As Kirby feels pain racking through his entire soft body he moans and says," Ow, that knocked the breath out of me!"

Zero sees some of his armor is dented before he snarls and says," Grr, we never stood a chance. To think, he could repel all of us with such a powerful attack so fast."

X sees his systems giving warning sighs before he responds with," I know what you mean; we can't afford to take hits like those much longer."

Axl finds his left arm is not working right before he says," Arg, can one of you guys pass a sub-tank?"

Cloud coughs a bit before he says," Well, at least we know the worse that he can do. Just have to make sure he is not allowed to pull that off again!"

Tabuu glances at the Enji captain and says," You can try, subject Enji Cloud Strife, but it is certain you will fail. No option you try will save you, only death awaits you."

Geno-Wyrmmon then roars defiantly before he says," Forget it baldy! WE will crush you and then help the boss deal with Xehamaru!"

Tabuu merely responds with," You are the stubborn type, I see. But you are incorrect. You still cannot comprehend the extent of my superiority. Perhaps this will help your feeble brains come to its proper conclusion!"

Mario gulps before he says," Mamma mia, now what is he going to do? AH!"

To the shock of the heroes, Tabuu raises his hand and with a flash, all of the people in the room raise from the ground and then slam into the ceiling! It seems Tabuu has the power to control the shift of gravity in the room! People like X and Samus have an easier time regaining their bearings, but the others are disjointed by their sudden move. As Kirby slams in to the ceiling the Star Warrior yells out," Ow! Now this guy can control gravity too?"

Sonic tries to get his senses be coherent himself before he says," Arg, this is starting to remind me of those" Fun "dashes through the Death Egg."

James tries to get a steady aim on his target before he responds with," It's obvious this minion has a lot of tricks up his sleeve."

Doug then cracks his neck and says," Too bad he won't just do us a favor and make himself disappear!"

Tabuu then crosses his arms before he says," As you can see, my functions include controlling even the artificial gravity on board this vessel. My powers are far above all you pitiful mortals combined. Now then inferior beings, it's time to make a choice. You can continue to struggle in vain and die. Or surrender, to become of use for lord Xehamaru."

Cloud instantly answers the man's ultimatum with," Forget it, there is no need to surrender to someone who we are about to destroy."

Tabuu ascends up before he says," Your belief in your own chance of victory is without logical rational. Further proof you all are broken creatures that must be cleansed from this realm."

Sonic just chuckles at this before he says," Forget it, you messed up program! Listen up! You can read data and think whatever you want. But even then, you still don't know our true power!"

Mario takes out his hammer before he eagerly adds," That's a right! We are all here to protect this planet and all the other worlds from suffering anymore from you and your evil master!"

Link then points the Master Sword at Tabuu before he says," Right, you may just deem us inferior, but our powers combined with our will for justice is enough to overcome you!"

Tabuu lowers his arms before he snidely says," Such meaningless babble, your wills are irrelevant. All who oppose Sithantos must be destroyed!"

Samus chuckles before responding with," Sorry, but cliché as it sounds; sometime it does work that way. Time for you to find that out the hard way."

X nods before he says," Yes, primary enemy still awaits us."

Tabuu begins to glow before he says," Enough, none of you will reach lord Xehamaru alive. I will not let you interfere while he destroys subject Ben Auro."

Cloud powers up before he says," Sorry, but I never abandoned a teammate or a friend. You're through, Tabuu!"

Tabuu then extends his hands before he says," I had enough of your annoying arrogance! Perish!"

Cloud quickly glances at his comrades before he says," Let's show him what we are made of, guys."

Doug eagerly responds with," Oh hell yeah! "

With that, Tabuu goes and summons two swirling chakras of pure energy and throws them at the charging Cloud and Doug! However, James fires a volley of energy arrows and Samus fires a round of missiles to blast them back and the two warriors continue their dash at Tabuu! Just as they are about to hit the digital foe, he warps out of the way and reappears in the distance corner before he says," Your futile attacks will not reach me. You're far too slow."

Yoshi just runs even faster as he says," Yoshi thinks you should not be so smug mister, Tabuu!"

Mario then has fire emit out of his right glove before he says," That's right, because otherwise you might regret it!"

Tabuu suddenly detects something and reacts with a confused," What? Guh!"

Tabuu just notices the presence of the two, when he is hit in the back by a powered up fireball from the plumber, a charged up egg from Yoshi and a beam attack from Kirby in his beam power! Since they attacked right as Tabuu dodged the previous attacks, he was not able to react in time and is it right in the back! The attacks do not do any major damage, but it does anger their opponent! Kirby sees Tabuu stagger before he grins and says," Take that, you bully!"

Tabuu glares at his attackers before he says," You think such attacks can harm me? Let me show you what a move to destroy truly looks like!"

With that, Tabuu has his hand form into a red blade and dives down to slash at the trio! However, Link jumps in and defends the three by blocking with the Master Sword! The power Tabuu gives off is enough to press Link to the ground, but he does not let Tabuu overpower him! As the hero of time gives it all he got he glares at his enemy and says," You're not harming anyone else!"

Tabuu merely responds with," More interference? Risking your life for another is not very logical."

Samus then dashes forward before the bounty hunter says," Maybe, but that's what makes this world a better place. It's not like a simple program like you can understand, anyway."

Tabuu gets outraged at this before he says," Simple program? I have the ability to understand more than all of your brains put together!"

Zero just sighs before he says," You know, you're getting annoying. I might not be a human as well, but I know what friendship and teamwork can do!"

X nods before he confidently says," Right, let's show him the difference it makes, Zero!"

Tabuu has his three orbs glow red before he says," Annoying pests, be deleted!"

Seeing Zero charge at him, Tabuu has his other hand turn into a blade and blocks Zeros Z-saber slash.

However, X then takes the opening to transform into his ultimate armor form and unleashes a full power nova strike into Tabuu's chest! This attack deals some damage and Tabuu at once bats X with his hand and then summons an orb that transforms to a dragon shaped cannon! Only a second later, he fires it with the intent of blasting X to scrap, but then Samus gets in the way and fires off her powerful Hyper beam to intercept it! The two energy blasts collide, and though for a bit it looks like Tabuu is winning the beam struggle, X then rebounds and helps Samus out, by firing an X buster shot into the mix!

To tip the balance, Axl then joins in and fires of a round of blasts as well; with this the combo of attacks is enough to overpower Tabuu's attack!

The villain is consumed by the attack, and is blasted into the wall! As an explosion engulfs the room, Tabuu recovers fast and before the smoke even clears, he warps once more to the center of the room! Tabuu sees parts of his body are damaged before he slowly says,"

This is not in the data. But even so, it will not take much to take your combo attacks into account."

Shadow chuckles before he proudly says," As always, you're overconfident. But you're not nearly as powerful as you think you are!"

Tabuu has his blank face glower before he says," Your defiance is becoming very irritating. No more mercy, this is the end!"

With that, Tabuu has his two wings glow, as he prepares to unleash his deadly energy wave attack from it! Knuckles tenses up at this site before he says," Not that attack, again!"

Tails looks worried before he states," I don't think I can handle another attack like that."

Tabuu then has his wings extend before he says," Then do not worry, as this time I will raise the power level even higher. Yes, this time you will all perish!"

Sonic looks determined before he quickly states," I don't think so! Come on, Shadow, let's move it!"

Shadow nods and instantly says," Right, Chaos Control!"

Tabuu is shocked to see a flash of yellow light erupt from the man with the title of the Ultimate Life form before he says," What?"

Tabuu does not expect Shadow to use his power to warp both him and Sonic to right behind him! Sonic grinds on one of the room's exhaust pipes, and uses it to give him a boost of speed to launch himself right at Tabuu! At once, Sonic performs a midair spin dash, with enough force to break through one of the wings of Tabuu, right as he is about to fire off his attack!

At the same time, Shadow does a similar performance, and to the horror of Tabuu, he finds his attack ruined and his wings destroyed! Sonic and Shadow land back near the others and Sonic taunts Tabuu by wagging his finger. Tabuu realizes the extent of the damage to his systems before he yells out," No, what have you done you, fools!"

Sonic slyly responds with," Isn't it obvious? I was not fond of your move before, so Shadow and I just canceled it!"

Doug chuckles before he says," Nice one dude!"

Tabuu just responds with," You wretched creatures, your deaths will be the highest level of pain possible!"

Axl aims his guns at this target and says," Not so sure of yourself now, huh?"

Cloud just eyes Tabuu carefully before he says," With his most powerful attack no longer a threat, it won't take long now."

Tabuu instantly responds to that with," You vermin know nothing! I have plenty of other abilities programmed at my disposal that can handle you. Observe!"

With that, the now angry Tabuu shimmers with energy, before growing large enough to cover the entire room! With his legs larger than Geno-Wyrmmon, he stares down at the group and says,"

You heretics have been most pesky. But you will never prevail. Nothing can stop the desires of Sithantos."

Cloud chuckles at this before he says," If I had a gill for everything I heard that I'd be able to by my own space-cruiser by now."

Geno-Wyrmmon nods before he says," No matter what, we will pull through!"

With that, the fight resumes. Now four times his previous size, Tabuu tries to kill the heroes by stomping down on them. However, he is not able to land his foot down on anyone and then shifts his attack plan. The group is caught off guard when Tabuu, out of the blue, points his fingers at random points. As he does, flashes of light can be seen. Not sure what to expect, they get their answer when all of a sudden the points that Tabuu made turn into explosions! As Cloud quickly slashes away incoming shrapnel he strongly looks at his large foe and says," This thing has delayed us enough; I think it's time to end it."

Geno-Wyrmmon then flies high in to the air and says," Right, the boss needs our help, and he's going to get it! Take this, you monster Trinity Fury Cannon!"

The ultimate Digimon fire off his energy attack, but it goes right through Tabuu's legs and through a wall of the ship! Ben's Digimon pal blinks at this before he says," Hey what happened?"

Tabuu glimpses at his attacker before stating," You're as foolish as ever, digimon scum. You cannot hurt me, for I have no real body, and of course cannot feel pain."

Axl narrows his eyes at this before he says," Say what you like, but even if you can't feel pain, you can be destroyed! Come on, now that he is so huge, he's an easy target, so let's finish him!"

With that, everyone blasts at Tabuu, but their attacks have the same result and just go through Tabuu and the villain counters by blasting back with large eye lasers. However, at this time, Cloud is beginning to notice something about Tabuu and says," Blast him, how do you destroy a computer program? We can't destroy the whole ship or King Atem and the others will be casualties. Still, something seems odd."

Doug just looks hell bent on taking out Tabuu before he responds with," Bah, as they say, when you fail, just try again! Sphere of Might!"

Tabuu sees Doug powering up before he says," Another futile gesture, huh? Damn you reckless scum!"

Cloud sees that this time Tabuu makes the effort to dodge Doug's attack and, when he realizes where Doug was aiming, he has an idea. The Enji quickly glances back at the others before he says,"

I see those three spheres that have appeared since he first made his presence clear. And he never lets us hit that part of him, no matter what. Hey, Samus, do me a favor and scan those spheres in his chest, would you? I think they might be his core or something like it."

Samus quickly obliges the Enji Knights request before a few seconds later she responds with," Hold on for a second. Oh, I think you just might be on to something, Cloud. I cannot get the details, but I am getting a large power reading from those spheres."

Cloud narrows his eyes before he says," As I thought. Everyone, keep him busy. I am going to finish him."

Axl sighs at this and says," Glory hog."

X rolls his eyes at this and says," Quiet Axl, not now! Go for it Cloud, we will handle the cover fire!"

Tabuu instantly prepares another attack as he says," No matter what tactics you try, it will fail you, Enji."

Cloud looks confident before he responds with," Really? Then why do you protect those spheres so well? Perhaps it's the real you?"

Tabuu then glows again before he says," Enough! You have all lived far too long!"

With that, Tabuu fires off a barrage of energy blasts from his hands, but Cloud takes out another sword from his first sword and deflects the ones coming his way, while everyone else either does the same, or fires at Tabuu. With his attention scattered, Tabuu is not able to stop Cloud, as he jumps right to his chest and powers up to his full power! As the former pretend First Class SOLDIER gathers all the strength he can muster he firmly says," You have kept us busy long enough, but this is the end! Omni-Slash!"

Tabuu sees Cloud's aim is dead on before he tensely says," No, stop!"

With that, Cloud shows no mercy and uses his most powerful limit break! He then unleashes a furious barrage of extremely powerful slashes that cut right into the three spheres! It seems Cloud's theory was correct, as the more blows he lands, the more Tabuu becomes unstable! Cloud ends his attack with a final diving slash that shatters the three spheres! Cloud then lands near the others, and sees Tabuu begin to spark and flicker. Tabuu sees his own hands and groans out in dread as he says," No, this impossible! Mere heretics have done such damage?"

Sonic crosses his arms before he says," Looks like you're the one who was wrong, wrong big time! Seems you forgot something! The bad guys always finish last!"

Cloud just closes his eyes and says," So long."

Tabuu reaches out at his targets in vain before he says," You maggots will all be deleted! ErRor! Critical pOwer lost! Snake, this is Big Boss. Hide in the truck to get in Outer Hevean. All your bases belong to us!"

James pauses for a moment before he wipes some dust his glasses before he says," It's official, he lost it."

Tabuu is babbling randomly now as he then says," La lee lo le lee lo loo! RAH! "

With that, Tabuu has minor explosions break out around him, before at last, he shatters completely! With Tabuu destroyed, the gravity returns to normal and everyone lands back on the floor.

Doug then winds his right arm around before he says," Man, glad that's over with. Fighting upside down gets annoying."

Cloud puts his sword away before he says," Alright, with this out of the way, we can finally get back to what we came here for."

X looks around before he says," Yes, the scanners say we are still near the King's beacon. I suppose that means Ben must be there by now."

James looks uneasy as he slowly says," Hope he can hold his head his own, fighting Xehamaru on his own."

Geno-Wyrmmon looks unwavering as he answers with," Hey ,the boss is pretty stubborn. He will never let that psycho get him!"

Doug then chuckles and says," Yeah, let's go on and get in on the action!"

Sonic taps the ground a few times with his sneakers before he eagerly says," Well then, what are we doing standing, let's get going!"

With the words of Sonic, our heroes dash towards the stairway that has lowered, due to Tabuu being defeated.

* * *

As the defenders of justice move as fast as possible, Xehamaru has been observing them all this time. Seeing the group of good guys dash upward causes the dark lord to sigh before he says,"

My, after all that time in development, in the end Tabuu was defeated after just being created. What a utter waste. Ah, but he has done his part. "

With that, another monitor comes up and he sees that Ben is breaching through the final barricades that the dark lord set up. Xehamaru sees the young man has his face full of blood and cuts, but looks determined to not give up no matter what and as Xehamaru sees Ben's resolve he just chuckles before he says,"

Ah, exactly as planned. My minions have done well in at least stalling the other trespassers, so that our Star Warrior is alone. And now, it's time to settle this. Oh, what is this? Oh, now what does Craft want?

"Xehamaru sees the hologram image of Craft appear besides him. The Zeon warrior at once salutes before swiftly saying," Lord Xehamaru. Despite the protection the fleet is providing us, the Invisible Hand is beginning to suffer some extensive damage. Thirty three of all automated weapons have been destroyed. And, it seems one of the Enji have destroyed the Hyper Drive from inside the ship! We are also getting reports that the Lylat Fleet is sending Interdictor cruisers around Corneria to keep any of our ships from jumping in to hyper space! I implore you to let me and Dead Cell destroy Cloud and the others!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he playfully says," So sorry, but I will have to deny your request. I need your legendary piloting skills over your fighting talents since I cannot trust the auto mode to get us out of here. Do not worry about the Hyper Drives destruction, unlike your Zeon ships my Nova Crushers have backups for all major systems. Everything should work out as planned, even if they try to trap us around the capitals airspace, my magic can easily overcome such pitiful attempts as an altered gravity well. When will theses, huh?"

At the moment, the ship shakes, from being hit by the Great Fox's lasers! The pale faced man just chuckles and dryly says," Ah, they are a persistent lot. If you like feel more than welcome to send your "elite" unit to handle the Enji and their friends. And commander, you have my permission to leave the planet at the next opportunity and at once make a jump to hyper space."

Craft looks excited before he says," Understood. Those Enji can try as they might, but they will never be able to prevent our dreams of independence for the glory of Zeon! Craft out! "

With that the image of Craft fades and Xehamaru chuckles before he coldly says, "Ah Craft, so pitifully misguided, along with all of those fools fighting for Weil Zabi and his greedy and futile goals. He really thinks this war is so Zeon can break away and have independence from the Lylat Kingdom. A futile gesture, for a former Enji Master, he is blind to the truth."

Atem looks shrewdly at the long haired man before he says," Oh, and what truth is that?"

The fallen Enji then gives a cruel smirk before he says," Heh, in the end, he and all those other blind soldier's fight for freedom will still make them slaves, regardless of the outcome. All the wars throughout the history of the cosmos are all just an endless cycle.

The Trade Federation, the Inter Galactic Banking clan, the Techno Union, the corporate alliance, the Covenant. And, of course, the United Federation of Zeon and all of those like the Skrulls, the Krogan, the Thanagarians the Skedar and all the other races that want more then they deserve that have only gathered together to have there way.

All of these greedy beings are the prime example of how convoluted and corrupt the universe is. I may be playing along with Weil and the others to think Sithantos is fighting for their cause. But they have no idea what their true fates are once they have finished their purpose. Yes, once the supreme emperor of darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron is finally free, all of those inferior beings will be wiped out!

Yes, Master Necron will create a realm free of corrupt, narcissistic unworthy life forms that only drag down the truly exceptional. His power is above the limits of reality. Only the worthy will have the right to exist in the true order of darkness!"

Atem struggles to contain his outrage as he quietly says," The level of your madness continues to disgust me, Xehamaru. You truly think that reviving the god emperor of darkness will create a paradise? The only thing that he brought was destruction and death! You were an Enji once, one who was a student of Grand Master Myers!"

Xehamaru gives the Lylat King a intense glare before he bitterly says," Ha, any part of me that was once an Enji faded all the way after that civil war on planet Irazous. You fools always only want you want to understand, your majesty. So what if he destroyed entire galaxies. It's not like we do not do the same! At least from the destruction, something of value will come of it, when you finally stop resting and submit!"

Atem gives a weary sigh before he says," Do you really have so little value in your fellow man?"

Xehamaru sneers at this before he looks out the window and says," What is a man? Nothing but a miserable pile of secrets and lies! It did not take me long to see mortal's true nature, and see just how utterly worthless it is to give them anything but what they deserve!

My parents thought as you did and they then were rewarded by being killed in our world's war between the Zandalorin's. The former Enji Allison thought to the end that the true nature of man was one of good, and was rewarded by being sold out to die at the hands of the petty self serving masses she was defending! Yes, there is no hope for mortals to ever change on their own, most life forms are just beasts that are only civil because civilization forces them to play such a game to win. As soon as order falls, most people resort to their true nature without a second thought and devour everything in order to feel safe.

Yes, even the ones with strong will that resist this just get devoured by this sinful mob! All hopes of utopia in this universe are nothing but lies, as long as such petty short sited people are the majority they will destroy everything with their weakness! The only way to truly bring reformation to this cosmos is to unleash a absolute judgment that will purge every last trace of filth from this entire dimension! I will destroy this realm of lies and create a perfect world in its place! And to do that, I will smash the Enji order and all others that try to deny paradise! And with that, it's time to enter today's final phase.

Yes, the death of Ben Auro will also be the death of the Lylat Kingdom. After I take care of this supposed chosen hero, you will do your part and give the celestial power bestowed upon you, to break the seal."

Atem remains defiant before he says," You're never going to get me to go along with your plans, even if you kill me!"

Xehamaru then licks his lips and hungrily says," Ah, well maybe after I destroy the wielder of the Star Sword, you will think differently. And if not, we will deal with that later. With that, it's time to begin final preparations. Enjoy the show! "

With this, Xehamaru wraps himself around his cape and warps out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cloud and the others are almost at where the King's signal is coming from. However, they are in for a surprise! Cloud sees a light at the end of this wide room before he says," Alright, we are almost there."

Kirby just sighs a brief of relief before he says," It's been one crazy ship to fight through, but it's for a friend, so I'm not giving up!"

Doug laughs before energetically saying," Right, no matter who gets in our way, we are taking Sithantos down!"

Before anyone can add anything to that all of a sudden a cruel voice says," I will have to disagree with that."

Cloud instantly glowers before he shouts out," Xehamaru!"

Everyone is shocked to see Xehamaru appear out of the ground, in front of them! The master of the ship as his arms crossed and just wryly says,"

Well Cloud. You should feel proud that, not only did you lead this band of clowns through the powers of the four elemental fiends, but even Tabuu as well."

Cloud has his power explode before he shouts out," Xehamaru! This is the end for you!"

Xehamaru suddenly looks serious as he calmly responds with," I think not. I just came here to praise you in person before your death. I would kill you all myself, but I have a myth to bust so to speak."

Cloud looks deadly serious before he says," Ben, we're not going to let him fight you alone!"

Xehamaru flicks his cape back before dramatically saying," As if you have a choice."

Sonic is undeterred before he says," Any more ugly monsters you send our way, we'll just send packing right back to you! After all, we die hard!"

Xehamaru keenly responds with," Maybe Hedgehog. But you seem to think I would not be ready for this. Even the failure of Tabuu to terminate you all was taken into account. And that's why I always have a backup plan!"

Link is one of the many shocked by this before he mutters out," Huh?"

With this, Xehamaru raises his hands, and to the shock of the group, in a flash of red light, appears the remains of the four destroyed fiends! The dark lord then summons a cursed seal crystal before he casually says," Your teamwork is noteworthy. Even the supposed elite demons were no match facing you. However, I know how to use teamwork as well!"

Mario sees how crazed the man is before he says," Now what's this guy doing?"

Xehamaru then looks psychotic before he says," Observe the powers of darkness!"

With that, Xehamaru has his magic form an aura of darkness that engulfs the remains of the four demons. He then binds them together with red lightning and has them swirl around the large dark crystal! In moments, they are consumed by the object, and it then transforms to a new horrifying monster! This new creature appears to be a dark fusion of the four fiends! It has the arms of Cangazzo, with a new evil looking sword and shield in its hands. It has the legs of Milon, and the torso and cape of Rubicant. Its face looks like a mix of Rubicant and Valvails and it has the tentacles of Milon. Yoshi looks repulsed before he gulps and says,"And Yoshi thought he had seen ugly monster before!"

Doug groans before he says," What the hell is that thing!"

Xehamaru them makes a dramatic gesture before he says," Let me introduce you to the fusion of the four fiends, **_Geryon_**! With their powers combined, they will more than be enough to keep you busy! So long vermin if you survive this, I will be more than willing to kill you myself, once I destroy your deluded comrade!"

Cloud at once shouts," Xehamaru!"

Link sees how amused the madman is before he says," Wicked snake!"

Sonic also bails his fist tightly before he says," You're going down!"

Xehamaru enjoys the good guys frustration before he merely says," Tsc, good bye!

Before anyone can say anything further Geryon suddenly roars out," DESTROY!"

Cloud, Sonic, Mario, Doug, and Zero, all lead the charge at the leader of Sithantos, but then Geryon makes its presence know by swinging its giant sword to block their way! Xehamaru then smirks, before once again crossing his arms and vanishing! Doug sees his enemy is no longer gone before he says," Damn him!"

X sees Geryon look furious before he says," Blast it, it looks like this guy is not going to be that easy to escape from. We have to take him out first!"

Geno-Wyrmmon just growls before he says," Boss, hang in there!"

Cloud nods before he says," I know he will, Geno-Wyrmmon. He has a strong will. But I hope he is careful.

* * *

"With that, the heroes reluctantly begin the fight against Geryon. And, as they do, Ben happens to at last get past the final defenses! Ben takes a breather, after facing various Necrocalcous war machines and commandos, and Malboros and many staple monsters from the Final Fantasy games on board to catch his breath and look at his communicator. As the owner of the Star Sword wipes some sweat off his brow he says," Sigh, I knew this would not be easy, but this is ridiculous. The signal tells me I am close, but what if it's a trap? Huh? Whoa, maybe I am there."

Ben goes through the door and sees a far different room ahead of him. Before him is a giant dome with a mini Pyramid floating in the center. With the way the stairway leading to it looks, and the fact that for some reason Xehamaru has artificial lighting clouds in the room firing lightning, it looks just like the final area before Dracula in most of the Castelvania games! Ben sees a lightning bolt nearly flash in to him before he flinches, and tries to regain his composer before he nervously says," Good grief, talk about making it obvious. Still, looks like I made it. Where is everyone? I thought they would be here by now. I mean, I'm not sure I want to just charge in alone against Xehamaru of all people. Huh? Whoa! "

Ben sees lightning about to strike him, and flash steps to midway on the stair case. However, the stair way begins to retract and the door before it closes leaving Ben with no choice but to hurry into the chamber! Ben catch's his breath before he says,"

This is bad, looks like I have to go in alone! "

Ben walks through a corridor with many pillars that are equipped with snake statues to make things even more eerie. Then sees the large throne room and also sees the lights are off, and sees King Atem before him! Ben takes a short sigh of relief before he says," King Atem! Alright, I made it!"

Atem just looks mortified before he says," Get out of here Ben, it's a trap!"

Ben chuckles in a uneasy tone before he says," Well, I kind of figured that, but I did not have much of a choice. I don't sense anyone here, come on, let's hurry and get out of here, before Xehamaru returns! What the, this tremendous darkness! Uh oh!"

Ben all of a sudden feels weighed down by an enormous amount of dark magic energy and all of a sudden a large pillar of darkness appears right in front of him!

Xehamaru, of course, walks out of it as he slips a glass of wine that he, at some point created. Ben stares him down and the dark patriarch of Sithantos chuckles before sarcastically saying,"

You have done well to get this far, Ben Auro. Yes, you have gotten quite powerful. However, you're not an Enji Knight yet, and far from the chosen hero destiny portrays you to be."

Ben at once lets his anger explode before he jabs his finger at his arch enemy and says," Xehamaru! All of this suffering you have caused today ends now! For all the people you killed for the sake of your desires, on my honor as an Enji Knight, I'm stopping you and your plans once and for all!"

Xehamaru casually sips some more wine before he coyly says," Heh, you can try if you like, but it's too late. This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed in utter despair. There is so much to learn. You understand so little, a meaningless effort. One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."

Ben remains unshaken as he says," I may not get your logic, but I don't need to, my heart knows it's wrong!"

Xehamaru glances outside the window before he casually says," Tsc, take a look at this pitiful world, to the heart seeking freedom, this universe is a prison, surrounded by death and corruption. There once was a boy who sought to escape from death, no matter the cost. And so he opened his heart to darkness. Yes, by embracing the truth, I gained the power needed to surpass my fear, and do what must be done! You may deny the truth, but you can not resist what is a fact boy. You can struggle all you want but soon your heart will to belong to the darkness! All worlds begin in darkness. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, grows and consumes it. Such is its nature!"

Ben just grips the Star Sword tightly before he says," I've had enough of your insane talk; you will never convince me you're right!"

Xehamaru looks amused as he responds with," Am I? In the end, every heart returns to the darkness, whence it came!"

Ben suddenly gets on guard before he says," What the!"

To the dismay of Ben, in the mere time he blinked his eyes, the dark lord is already behind him! Floating in the air! Ben quickly gets even more nervous before he says," What, he moved so fast I did not even realize it."

Xehamaru is delighted to see Ben's fear as he eagerly goes on to say," Ha, you see? Darkness is the heart's true essence."

Ben remains determined as he quips back with," That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But from all that I have learned, I know that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"

Xehamaru just looks disgusted idiot as he harshly responds with," Ha, you are such an idiot!"

With that, Xehamaru ascends into the air and his power begins to rise, as he causes the room to tremble! Xehamaru looks hungry for death as with a cold tone he says," So you have come this far and still you understand nothing. Every Light must fade, every heart must return to darkness! The time for Sithantos to destroy this broken realm and create the perfect universe of darkness is now! Ben Auro! The supposed legendary hero who will save the cosmos from the ultimate darkness? Ridiculous! You're nothing more than a clown that has some celestial power! You have annoyed me enough. There is no one to save you now. Time for you to know your place, before you perish!"

Ben then gets in to a fighting stance before he courageously says," I don't think so! I will show you I am the real deal, even if it means killing you!"

Xehamaru just looks more amused before he says," You really think someone who is not even a full Enji Knight yet can do that to me? Have you forgotten that, little less than a week ago, I had no problem dealing with you when you had the help of your fellow Enji back on Centra!"

Ben then has the Star Sword glow before he responds with," That's true. But I won't hold anything back this time! I will not lose today!"

Xehamaru is starting to get annoyed with the young man's bravado before he says," Enough! No matter how inanely determined you are, a mere bug cannot compare to my power! "

With that, he flicks his wine glass at Ben with such speed that Ben barely dodges it! And even then it cuts his cheek! Xehamaru then takes out his duel edged swallow blade sword, as it glows with dark red magic energy! Xehamaru then eyes Ben carefully before he says," You know, you do have some talent. And it would be a waste to just throw it away."

Ben cautiously raises a eyebrow before he says," What do you mean?

Xehamaru: I think you have potential to be a worthy servant of our new era. Join me as my apprentice, and you will not only live through today but have power your feeble mind can't even phantom, while living in the bliss of the new world!"

Ben looks deadly serious before he says," Sorry, but I am a hero. And I don't sell out to maniacs like you. Besides, you'd most likely just backstab me anyway."

Xehamaru looks annoyed as he says," Oh? So be it, Enji. That was your last chance, only death awaits you. This is the end of you Star clown! If you will not accept your destiny, then prepare to suffer beyond your imagination!"

Ben feels dark energy pour in to him, even as the energy chills him to the bone before he says," You don't scare me! I won't lose, I cannot afford to lose!"

Xehamaru then looks furious before he says," Well, too bad, because you die now!"

With that, Xehamaru discharges powerful crimson lightning, but is shocked when Ben powers up before blocking it with the Star Sword! As Ben takes a deep breath before he says,"

You all always think of me as nothing, but today I'm going to show you I will become the greatest hero!"

Xehamaru laughs cruelly before he says," Such a wild imagination, ill so enjoy shattering each of your fantasies before I make you cry in despair for death! You sickly naïve twit, you must be delusional if you think you truly stand a chance against me! I who have researched the truth of this universe, has surpassed worthless pawns like you who are to blind to see what true power is! It seems you still don't know what true terror is. Well, by the time this is over ill be more then happy to give you a taste of ultimate despair! "

Ben sees Xehamaru give another deranged murderous glare before he stands his ground and looks deadly serious as he snaps back with," I may not know as much as you Xehamaru, and I may have not seen what you seen, but I have lived long enough to know what right and wrong is! Even beyond the difference between what we know, you let your insanity blind you about what true strength is. But, since I know you won't listen to anything I have to say, I'll show you as I cut you down! No matter how madly powerful you are I am not afraid of you!"

Xehamaru then laughs madly before he zealously says," You will be you be boy, that I promise! Fools can have as much willpower as they like but vermin are still vermin no matter how hard they try! Enough, let's play a little game I like to call slaughtering the hero! You and your pathetic dreams die now!

"With that, Ben powers up his magic energy and begins to charge at Xehamaru. And with that, our chapter ends! Does Ben have any chance of really being able to defeat Xehamaru himself? Will his friends be able to defeat Geryon in time to help Ben? And what about Lacus? You don't want to miss the showdown between light and darkness, in the next chapter of tales of the Cosmic Wars!

Author's notes. Just so you guys know, I did not make up Geryon. He is in the yet to be released in America DS version of Final Fantasy four. Till next time!

In our next chapter, Commander Kira and his special Titans forces at last return to the aid of Neo Arcadia. And with his shocking new army of clone soldiers, he helps the Enji turn the tide of the battle field! Meanwhile, at last Ben and Xehamaru have their final showdown. Despite Ben's, resolve it seems nothing he tries can match the dark lord's magic and power. And with his friends tied down by Geryon, and then Craft, it seems he is on his own! However, someone does come to his aid, but it's not who he is expecting! To find out who it is, you will just have to read **_chapter 58: The Dual Of The Fates. The Shining Star VS The Shadowy Snake!_**


	58. Chapter 58: Dual Of The Fates!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

Heh, told you I would be updating much faster for a while. The fact that I am really pumped up about these chapters, help too. Enjoy, and as always, thanks for the reviews.

**_Chapter 58: The Dual Of The Fates! The Shining Star BS the Sinister Snake of the Darkness_**_!_

Last time, in tales of The cosmic wars, the many battles of this long day were coming to its climax! Cloud, Doug, James and all of the other heroes were racing to the center of the ship to help Ben. But the ships defense program Tabuu had enough of their meddling, and shocked them all when it revealed its powerful true form! The power of Tabuu was so intense that it nearly overwhelmed the combined fighters of justice! However, knowing not only the fate of the capital planet, but maybe even the whole universe on the line, they showed Tabuu that teamwork can be a very powerful thing, when it's done right! Tabuu had plenty of deadly attacks to hurl at everyone. After a few punches, slashes, blasts and a little Omni Slashing, Tabuu was out of their way.

Meanwhile, Lacus Raystar was feeling the heat, so to speak, as she was fighting against the last of the four fiends, the demon of fire, Rubicant! Rubicant was worthy of his title and was making it very difficult for Lacus' desire to destroy the ships hyper drive.

Still, Lacus proved she has made as much progress as Ben and Ezan, by not only outlasting the demons intense fire magic, but, in the end, outwitting him with a final blow! With that, she was successfully able to destroy both Rubicant and the Hyper Drive engines! She then found an emergency supply transport and used that to go to the King's location. Meanwhile, back at the main chamber, Xehamaru saw that at last Ben has made it to the throne room. To make final preparations, he warped over to where Cloud and the others were, and brought out the remains of the four fallen fiends. Then he fused them together with a cursed seal crystal to form their terrifying combined form, Geryon!

With their way to the dark lord now having another annoying road block, Xehamaru returned just as Ben has entered the throne room! Sealed off, Ben now must confront his destiny, and fight against the Dark Patriarch of Sithantos, in what seems like the final battle! Can Ben prove once and for all he is truly worthy of being the hero who is going to save the universe from the ultimate darkness? Time to find out!

* * *

This issue begins with the battlefield over the skies and streets of Corneria, still a fierce storm of lasers and missiles. As Ben and co have been fighting all these tense battles in the Invisible Hand, the battle around the warship has been just as fierce. In fact, everyone in the entire planet has been on the edge of their seat as they hope there saviors can defend them from the increasingly brutal onslaught of their enemy forces. However, some of the people of Corneria are more fearful then others and before the moment of truth kicks off we briefly turn to none other than the members of the Subcommittee!

After Xehamaru begun his invasion the key figures of the Lylat Government were instantly evaluated to their private underground shelter and since the battle has been waged they have all watched along with their guards to observe the progress of their defenders. At the moment Erich has just returned to the shelters command center and as he sees his fellow board members watching the main monitor carefully he furrows his brow and says," Has the situation changed at all?"

Himmler puts his hands together tightly and says," Maybe Erich, we are not sure if it's for the better or for the worst yet. The area around the financial district, were are forces have cornered there flag ship and the ship where King Atem is believed to be held, the Invisible hand, is under more intense fire than any other sector in the planet. Are forces and the Enji are doing everything we can from preventing the Zeon and Sithantos forces from unleashing any, crucial damage to the planet. However, Xehamaru keeps showing he has surprises up his sleeves, the more time the battle rages on the more time that maniac has to pull any drastic tactics."

Dijbril looks frustrated before he says," What are the Enji doing? They keep assuring us that they are the guardians of the universe yet even with most of them here that madman still lives! "

Siegel looks shocked as he glances at his fellow member and says," Did you not get the info about King Atem being Xehamaru's hostage Dijbril? Even if we have the firepower to destroy him as it stands we have to wait till the Enji can free his majesty from that maniacs clutches!"

Sakyou then sighs before he says," We without a doubt cannot give up on are great leader, but don't forget in war harsh choices must be made. King Atem knows more than anyone what's at stake. While the loss of are leader would be a tragic turn of events indeed, the loss of our capital planet to the enemy, and the possibility of losing the war would be all the more tragic. It's quite the high stakes gamble but I think we all know that King Atem would rather see the safety of his people over the safety of his own life. "

Erich looks troubled before he sighs and says," It's true we have to be realistic, but we can't be careless with such things. As long as there is an option to rescue King Atem we must do what it takes to see it through. We, huh?"

Everyone suddenly sees the doors to the chamber open before a harsh voice says," It is true though, we must shut down this operation as swiftly as possible, are enemies are going to quite some extremes to see us defeated."

Suddenly none other than Garama Kaiba strides in to the room, with four security guards dragging two Skrulls in Lylat Uniforms! As the head of the Kaiba family throws the two Skrulls to the ground Himmler looks outraged before he says," What is the meaning of this?"

Garma Kaiba sighs before he says," The meaning is that I found theses two Skrull's posing as our own staff. The only reason I was able to stop theses two scum is that I found them just show there true colors right as they were about to take out are systems! Between the Skrull, Skedar and Depecticon agents trying to infiltrate us and all the other antics they are propping up its clear this was a thought out operation. All the more reason we must rout them as swiftly as we can."

Siegel then looks positively at the others before he says," That might be a possibility that's realized sooner than later. It's been confirmed that Enji have gotten aboard the Invisible Hand, and reports say it's Squad 7, along with a group of their allies. A few other Enji may have gotten on board as well, but it's not clear."

Erich looks flustered before he looks up and says," I just wish I could contact Lacus, blast it, this battle zone is indeed chaotic. Lets up the Enji can one way or another take down Xehamaru to end this at last."

Albert strokes his beard before looking at the monitors and saying," Let's hope it unfolds like that. I suppose the true merit of the Enji will be made clear."

Himmler looks disturbed before he says," Yurive, what are you saying?"

The older member of the Subcommittee sighs and says," Oh its nothing but, as deceptive as Xehamaru is he should have not been able to sneak in to the capital so easy. Unless that is, that he got help. Who knows, this might have been the true objective of the Enji Knights from the start of their existence. "

Erich looks outraged as he says," Have you gone mad Albert? You dare think the Enji would be behind this war? "

Xiza then stands up before he calmly says," Well, I suppose it would be a bit of a stretch to think that such a noble group as the Enji would truly be behind this. But, at the same time Master Myers always did see Xehamaru as his fallen pupil, even after the madman's wicked intentions were known. Even while the Grand Master is truly a exceptional being he is only human. As devoted to justice as he is even he may have weakened his resolve just a little, in order to hold out hope that he could "save" his former apprentice.

If that's the case then, maybe the Enji Knights are not quite evil, but maybe they are in fact to good for their own good. Yes, there ideology may be beloved by the masses, but it also leaves themselves quite open for trouble. "

Siegel looks disgusted before he says," Are you saying because they are weak because they have morals Xiza? They are heroes, defenders of justice! "

Erich then looks outraged before he adds," Yes, the Enji are not perfect but they try their best to steer the cosmos in the right direction and insure injustice is stopped. It's outrageous to blame them for not being gods."

Sakyou then clears his throat and says," Come now Erich, are you really that naïve? I know you are passionate about the Enji with your child being one of them and all, but remember that as subcommittee members we must see things clearly. That also means we can't be limited by such terms as good or evil. We all know things are more grey then white or black, and sometimes being to passionate about the light can be a hindrance.

The Enji Knights may be the embodiment of good, but they, like King Atem, can at times be too soft to see what truly matters. After all, if the Enji were as good at their job as they should have been, then this invasion should not have happened. No matter the details, the fact is that this happened and that it's inexcusable."

Xiza then sips a few drops from his drink before he says," The truth is, people may want justice, but they want safety more. If the Enji are to weighed down with morals to do their job, we must seriously discuss the relationship they will have with the Lylat Kingdom. Heh, of course that depends if we have a future that's beyond this hour. "

Himmler then smashes the table firmly before he says," Damn it, have you all lost your minds? Do you all think we are doomed all ready? We can't let Xehamaru 's campaign of terror break are resolve!"

Garma just closes his eyes and says," It's not about winning the battle Himmler, it's about winning the war. I admit, there are times when I question if the Enji are truly devoted to what must be done to win. But in any case, one way or another I am sure that this battle will not be won by our enemies. I just got contacted by both Nick Fury and Ribbons Almark, and you should all be aware that our reinforcements will soon be arriving. Zeon and Sithantos alike will see that the power of the Lylat Kingdom can't be subdued that easily!"

Xiza just chuckles and says," Ah, I knew that they would arrive soon. Well, I suppose all that can be done is do what we do best, observe, and observe carefully how things unfold."

Erich sees the other members nod before he once more looks at the monitor showing the battle raging over the Invisible Hand and says," Lacus, where ever you are be careful. I know you and all the other Enji won't give up so easily, I know they can do what they said they can do, I know they can protect us! For the sake of are world, and are future, may all of you show just what the true strength of the Enji Knights are! "

* * *

With that the subcommittee and the others go on to see how the battles unfold, and with that lets see for ourselves how the insanity is fairing!

All this time, the Star Fox team and others, like Fox's friends Bill and Katt, the Royal guard Digimon Imperialdramon fighter mode, and the Lylat Air force in their Gundams, have been engaging the Sithantos and Zeon air fleet in an effort to ground the Nova Crusher that Xehamaru is in.

Not to miss a big fight, Cid is attacking as well, with the Neo-Highwind and other airships helping; the Invincible, the Lunar Whale, and the Falcon.

Also The Ragnarok, the Hilda Grade 5,the Ptolemaios the Axalon, the Celsius and the Galnana are attacking from the other side to box the dark fleet in.

However, that's been quite the difficult task, as the other ships, and especially the powerful Super Nova Crusher Dark Specter, under the command of fleet commander Margulis, have been quite good at keeping anything out of their master's way.

At the moment, Imperialdramon has had enough of the Dark Specter blasting down ships, and after blasting a bunch of Zeon TIE fighters away with its Positron laser attack, before flying in front of the black spaceship's Omega Partial Cannon and preparing for a powerful attack! The Mega level Digimon then narrows his eyes before angrily saying," You villains have shot down too many lives with that cannon! Giga Crusher!"

With that, the mega Digimon fires off a powerful energy flare from its chest that is powerful enough to blast a hole through the building sized cannon right as it was charging up a shot, causing it to short-circuit and explode! In response, all of the other guns on the ship lock on at the digimon and at once open, fire causing him to back away! Cid sees the new state of his target before he gives a wiry grin and says,"

Good, that Digimon got rid of that annoying cannon for us! Alright, those punks think they can scare me off because they have a bigger warship, do they? I'll show them! Fire all weapons!"

Meanwhile on the command deck of the Dark Specter Pellegri sees alarm sirens blare up before she tenses up and says," Margulis, our primary weapon has just been destroyed!"

Marguils glowers at the women before he snarls out a," I can see that! Intensify forward battery; I don't want anyone getting within a mile of the Invisible Hand!"

With that, the Dark Specter targets the group of Arwings that are closing in and opens fire. Fox is able to do a barrel role to avoid any major damage, but two Gundams behind him are hit and blasted apart! Fox responds by firing a Smart bomb that takes out a row of cannons and with that, the Great Fox behind him uses the destruction to fire off its own lasers, and hit the front of the Invisible Hand! Fox sees the explosions he was hoping for before he confidently says," Yes, keep it up! It's taking a while, but we are slowly cracking down on the ship. As long as we can hold on a little more, the king will be saved."

Bill just gives an uneasy chuckle before he says," Man, I thought Andross was relentless. But this makes all those battles seem like a training exercise!"

Fox then tenses up before he says," Just hang on. I'm not going to let anyone die on me!"

Falco groans at this before he mutters," Don't be so dramatic, Fox, you'll lose your cool and mess up!"

Fox chuckles back before he says," Careful Falco, that advise sounds best suited for you."

Falco sneers at this before he snaps back with," Hey, what does that mean?"

Katt suddenly cuts in with," Watch out, Falco!"

Falco suddenly sees hostile sites creeping up on his radar screen before he says," What the, how did that guy get behind me?"

Fox instantly says," Move now Falco! "

Fox sees a Zolfo about to impale Falco from behind with his beam saber, but the ace bird pilot sees it too, and does a somersault to get out of the way. At once, both he and Fox open fire with their hyper lasers and blast the enemy mobile suit apart! Falco just grumbles before he says,"

Thanks for that, bah that was annoying."

Krystial then giggles before playfully saying," Come on, boys; don't get distracted, I think that ship is starting to make a break for the atmosphere!"

Fox sees the Invisible Hand is thrusting upward before he says," You're right! Come on, everyone, we have to make another attack and this time we have to make it count!"

Slippy then gulps before he says," Sigh, man, these Sithantos goons have been throwing everything up to the kitchen sink at us! Oh well, at least today we have not run into Star W."

Falco quickly cuts in with," Don't say another word! If you do, they might show up!"

Fox chuckles before he says," Right, last thing we need is to deal with those guys among all this. Come on, we're going in! "

The group goes into formation and prepares another attack run at the Invisible Hand. Little does the group know, that even though Sillpy did not say it, their rival's team Star Wolf are in fact at the battle field! The reason Wolf, Leon and Panther have not gotten the attention of Fox and the others yet is because they did not know the group is in new fighters today!

Wolf had at last decided to try out a mobile suit instead of his Wolfen mark three, and he is now in a customized mobile suit called the _Doben Wolf_.

Leon is trying out his customized suit, the transformable _Bawoo_.

Panther is trying out a powerful one called the _Geymalk_ Panther custom.

They have been spending the battle getting used to piloting their new weapons and have been quite successful. So far, all three of them have shown why they are top pilots, and have not been hit once! Wolf is at last ready to settle the score with Fox and he and the others are flying over to the Invisible hand, when the Arwings are picked up by their sensors. Wolf sees his long time rival in his sites before he licks his lips and hungrily says," There you are, Fox. Heh, like always, you're trying to save the day. Well, you're about to have bigger problems!"

Leon then gets eager before he says," Hahaha! They are such idiots for sticking to their little planes! Time to make them pay for not getting with the times!"

Panther sighs before he says," Yes, time for this fun to be over. But you two better not harm Krystal."

Wolf snarls before he snarky says," I'm not promising anything Panther. I'm still ticked off she joined us, only to come crying back to Fox in a month! Alright pup, time for the final hunt to begin!"

Panther suddenly grimaces before he quickly says," Um, Wolf? I just picked up something with this thing's advanced scanners. Seems the Lylat guys called for reinforcements, and it looks like big time back up."

Wolf sneers at this before he shouts back with," So what? A few battleships and a bunch of new Gundams are not going to scare me off, not now that I have this powerful machine! How many ships are coming, anyway?"

Panther tensely responds with," Err, the radar says fifty warships and over one thousand mobile suits have just gotten out of hyper space around the planet's atmosphere!"

Wolf has his jaw drop before he quickly shouts," OVER A THOUSAND! Do not screw with me at a time like this!"

Panther sighs before coolly responding with," Really now, why would I make up a thing like this now?"

Leon suddenly turns pale before he shouts a panicky," Hold on, I am beginning to pick this up too! Ah, looks like it's about to get a little crowed in here. What should we do, Wolf?"

Wolf sees his own monitor is conforming his squad mates info before he growls and harshly says," Tsc, I don't like backing down. But it might be a little hard to settle the score with trying to avoid being blasted everywhere. Ah, screw it; this Sithantos cause is crazy anyway. Not that much higher pay as well. Come on wolves, let's jet it to Venom, before were stuck in a traffic jam. Guess we will just have to settle this later, Fox. Better not die on me till then! "

* * *

With that, team Star Wolf heads out of the planet's atmosphere and avoids yet another fight. But that's okay, because there are plenty of fights still raging on! One of those fights is the battle between Enji master Yamamoto and the two Inquisitors of darkness, Nightmare and Genesis!

Ever since infusing themselves with cursed sealed crystals, the two knights of darkness have been giving Yamamoto the fight of his life! The Enji master has not gone down yet, but the more the fight drags on, the more vicious the evil duo become! At the moment, the breaded warrior tries unleashing a wave of fire to press the two back, but Nightmare laughs evilly, before swinging his giant blade hard, to blow the flames out!

As the dark knight sees the elder man glaring at him he merely sneers and shouts," Your feeble flames of justice are nothing but a joke! The pride of fools is nothing compared to the pride of a true warrior! Blood, Darkness, come into me! Enough fun, time to swallow your soul before I do the same with this whole planet!"

Yamamoto remains on guard as he says," You scum have not won yet!"

Genesis looks smugly at his older opponent before he responds with," Ah, but the time for that is fast approaching. The winds of change are coming, and your decaying order is one of the things fated to be swept away in darkness! Nightmare is right, time for you to leave this world."

Yamamoto gets in to a fighting stance before he says," The future Xehamaru has envisioned will never arrive. Those that worship the darkness will never be able to conquer the light!"

Nightmare points his sword at his sworn enemy before he shouts out," You sound so sure of yourself! Let's see how strong your belief in the light is! DIE WORM!"

Nightmare then has his magic energy burst out to push back the Enji master, and then, at once swiftly charges at him, with his Soul Crusher blade aiming for the head! The old warrior is able to jump high into the air, as the dark knight's strike destroys the ground around him! However, even though Yamamoto dodged that slash, Genesis is already waiting for him, and has a powerful attack waiting for him! Yamamoto sees how eager his enemy is and quickly says," Such speed!"

Genesis quickly points his free hand at the Enji Master before he says," Hope you enjoy your parting gift to the next world, Enji master! Your doom awaits, Apocalypse!"

Genesis then unleashes his most powerful magic spell at the warrior of light! As the red wearing Sithantos Inquisitor sees his spell consume his target he looks delighted and says," And with this, the Enji order is one step closer to being destroyed!"

Before he can see his wish fulfilled suddenly an old voice cuts in with," Not if anything to say about it do I!"

Genesis suddenly feels an influx of energy before he says," Huh, no!"

To the rapier wielding villain's surprise, out of nowhere, comes a powerful emerald green energy blast that intercepts Genesis's attack! Zoda then makes his presence known and lands besides his fellow Enji master, with his weapon already drawn. Zoda clears his throat before calmly saying," Master Yamamoto, assistance you needed I thought."

Yamamoto nods and says," Thanks for the help, old friend. It seems these servants of darkness' power is greater than I expected."

Zoda looks shrewdly at his enemies before he responds with," Xehamaru has given these beings the power of darkness. Perhaps put an end to their rampage, let us do?"

Nightmare sees the small Enji Master What is this? A mere maggot like you is called an Enji master? What a joke! I'll crush a fool like you in an instant!"

With that, Nightmare jumps into the air, and prepares to bring down his blade on the small red warrior. Zoda just calmly puts up his hand and uses his magic energy to use a force push, to send the unprepared Nightmare through a building! Zoda just sighs before he looks at his friend and says," Being humbled sooner he could not be."

Nightmare quickly leaps out of the building and looks furious before he roars out and in a blood thirsty tone says," You wretched pest! You caught me off guard! That will not happened a second time!"

Genesis just sighs before he says," Calm down Nightmare. It's just another pesky sheep herder who will perish with the rest of his flock."

Zoda looks right in the former First Class SOLDIERS eyes before he frankly says," Arrogance your biggest talent is Sithantos Inquisitor."

Genesis narrows his eyes before he quickly snaps back with," What did you say? You're the fools who are about to die!"

Zoda is unfazed as he goes on to say," Your obsession with the dark side will be your downfall. The darkness may be easier to learn for people who seek power, but in the end it does nothing but lead you to a grim fate."

Genesis grasps his fist tightly before he yells back with," Presumptuous Muppet! I have survived this long because of my hatred for this cosmos! If you will not take me seriously, then I will show you just how powerful my darkness is!"

With that, Genesis begins to unleash all of his magic energy! He continues to power up, until the rubble around them gets blown away! Soon afterward, he begins to be covered in a circle of red energy, before a light engulfs him! A few moments later, the two Enji masters see the results of the transformation Genesis just completed! Now, like Sigma, he is nearly as large as the buildings around him. Now encased in a red spiked covered armor with wings. To top it off, he now has a new sword in his hand! He has now completed his Genesis Avatar transformation! Zoda feels the waves of dark energy surging across the area before he gives a whimsical chuckle before he says," It seems more complicated our problems have become."

Nightmare can't help but chuckle before he says," And he said for me to keep calm. I wonder if I should unleash my true power as well. No, it's not a worthy enough fight for that."

Genesis now revels in the power he feels before he laughs," Hahahah! Still so sure the dark side is inferior, you feeble Enji scum? With this power, it will be only a matter of minutes for me and Nightmare to crush you rats!"

Yamamoto has fire dance across his blade before he says," You may have just gotten even more powerful, but even so you will not defeat us so easily!"

Nightmare then grasps his fist tightly before he says," Ha, blind to the truth to the end! It won't take much to crush you two maggots now!"

Before Nightmare can go on a stern male voice says," Well how about we even the odds, then!"

Nightmare quickly glances to the right before he says," Oh, looks like more fools want to die. It's getting old."

The two inquisitors barely seem to care, as General Marth and a battalion of Lylat troops behind him, run up to the Enji masters. Marth sees his enemies glare at him before he takes out his sword and says," Enji Masters, I see you are engaging the enemy. Let us assist you."

Zoda quickly nods and says," Be wary, General. These two are without mercy."

Genesis extends his wings before he says," Tsk, I do not care how many of you fools join in! You're just making a bigger list for the coming mass funeral!"

Nightmare chuckles before he gruffly adds," Ah, he's right. Lord Xehamaru has sent such an invasion force to conquer this world, that even all you Enji put together cannot stop us! Face it! Nothing you do will save this world!"

Marth looks defiantly at his enemies before he says," Maybe so, but we will defend this planet until our last breath! Stand tall men, charge!"

With that, Marth takes out his sword, Falchion, and prepares to lead his men to help the Enji masters. But, at the last moment he looks at the sky and stops his charge! The Lylat General has his jaw drop before he says," No way! It can't be!"

Nightmare looks amused before he snorts," What's the matter? Are you weak curs so scared of my power that you became petrified in terror?"

Genesis then laughs before he cruelly says," Such foolish soldiers, you cannot change your mind now!"

To the two bad guy's shock Yamamoto then chuckles before he says," They did not stop because of you demons."

Nightmare pauses before he says," What?"

Zoda closes his eyes for a second before he says,"Ah, he managed to make it in time after all."

Marth looks relived before he enthusiastically says," Yes, Commander Kira was able to see through Sithantos' trap in time to return! Now you Sithantos scum are finished!"

Genesis snickers before he responds with," You're speaking such nonsense. Nightmare, have they lost their minds?"

Nightmare glances up before his answer is," Let's see, most likely a ship or two came from a nearby planet to help. WHAT? Impossible!"

Genesis quickly turns around before he says," Oh, what is it? No, where did all of them come from?"

* * *

What has horrified the two Inquisitors, as they look up in the sky, is the sight of a whole new fleet of Lylat Spaceships! And, leading them is Commander Kira's flagship, the Internal Justice, followed by the Titan Special Forces elite spaceships, like the Alexandra, the Jupitris and the Temptation! The Gundams have left their ships already and engaged the combined Sithantos and Zeon forces.

As this happens, Grand Master Myers, who left the fight against Gannon and his forces to the other Enji, in order to go after the Invisible hand is surprised as his opponents, to see the Special Forces and pauses his charge for a minute before he hopefully says," Kira has returned? But he and the Titans were supposed to be pursuing a likely false lead on Xehamaru's location. None of us knew it was a trap, even if we had are suspensions. How could they have returned so quickly with all communications to this planet being jammed?"

Before he can answer a stern but calm voice cuts in with," It's not that complicated of a reason, father."

Myers widens his eyes and says," Kira?"

The Grand Master turns around, to see his son ascending, using a flight spell, and wearing his standard black armor and Titan's uniform. Kira is emotionless as usual as he walks up to his father and says," Forgive me for the sudden entrance, but time was and is of the essence. It's true that I and the Titans were about to depart to the southern galaxies to follow up on leads on both the Zeon top secret weapon and a possible location of a major Sithantos base. But as we left this sector and departed, hyper space things came to my attention that bothered me.

While our advanced probe drones did pick up a Zeon fleet waiting for us in the area, we were destined to jump into. The fleet there was made up mostly of automatic mobile doll pilots and other lesser soldiers. I knew if anything of value was in the area, they would be having much more fire power waiting for us, no matter if it was Zeon or Sithantos.

Then the fact that I could not contact this world no matter what signal I used confirmed my suspicion, and with that, I turned the fleet around to return here. And from the sight of it, it's not a moment too soon."

Myers gives hearty grin before he says," I am most grateful you were able to see through the bait Xehamaru tried to lure you with. As you can see, this is the true master plan Xehamaru has been preparing. The chaos he has unleashed on this city, right as all the members of the Lylat Senate have gathered is the worse outcome I could have imagined. I am ashamed I did not foresee that this would happen."

Kira looks around before he responds with," Do not despair father, Xehamaru always was sly, but he has made his last mistake. His master plan will become his final error."

Myers is caught off guard by this before he says," What do you mean?"

Kira sighs before he responds with," The reason he was so determined to make sure I was away for his attack is because he knew that if he showed himself to me I would completely destroy him! And now that I have outwitted him, I will bring his fears to life and in one stroke bring this war to an end!"

Myers looks uneasily at his son before he says," Don't go and blast him out of the sky just yet. Knowing you, son, you are most likely already aware, in the ship he is in, he has King Atem with him!"

Kira pauses before he responds with," Ah, yes, I figured that was his motive. Very well, I will drag him out of the ship, before I bring him to justice."

Myers sighs and reacts with," That's all and good, but do not forget we must also protect the people of this world. Despite the fact that most of us were here for the attack, even with the Lylat Army, we did not expect Xehamaru to rain down thousands of monsters and other vile minions!"

Kira looks curious before he says," Honestly, father, you're having trouble with a few thousand monsters? Oh well, I suppose I will have my men clear the grounds as well."

Myers is curious at his son's remark before he raises his eyebrow and says," What do you mean? You yourself told me the Titans were mostly an elite mobile suit force with only a minimum ground force."

Kira has a rare look of pride flash across his face and responds with," That was true for a while. But I foresaw this kind of thing could be something Xehamaru would pull, and planned accordingly."

Myers just reacts with," What do you mean by that? "

Instead of replying, Kira takes out his communicator and has an Enji Knight that fights by his side as a Titan, _Kaname Tosen_, appear on a hologram. Kira sees his comrade salute before he nods and says," Tosen, it's time. Tell Master Chief and all other commandos to deploy now."

Tosen responds with,"Right away."

Kira then looks at the Leader of the Enji and sharply says," Father, its time I show you the ultimate army I have created to fight for justice. "

With that, Kira points to the sky, and shows the Grand Master just what he means! The head of the Enji Knights and everyone else in the city sees thousands of troops jump out of various ships in the sky! They are covered in gray armor and would best be described as looking like a cross between the Clone troopers from Star wars and the Spartans, like Master Chief from Halo!

Kira sees his army descend before he says," Let me introduce you to the Titan's new division, father. The Savior ground division. Although most of them do not have magic energy, they are highly trained. Far more skilled than the standard Lylat Soldier and almost has the skills and reaction time of a normal Enji Knight."

Myers looks cautiously at his son before he says," Kira, why have neither I nor the King even heard of this until now? And furthermore where, did you get all of these soldiers?"

Kira sighs before he answers with," I assure you I did not do anything that would be unjust. I just merely did a more extensive recruitment program than normal. I assure you, not a single soldier in the Savior division has any trace of disloyalty. Come now, why are you not happy to see the miracle you need? Now that the tide has turned, we can focus on stopping Xehamaru, right? I saw a Nova Crusher trying to break away as I landed. That must be him, I'll depart now."

Myers sees his son prepare to fly off before he clears his throat and says," You should know that Cloud and squad 7 are already on board, along with a group of heroes that joined them."

Kira pauses before he quickly says," What?"

Myers looks worried before he says," Yes, it seems Ben Auro has quite the ability to rally others, even if he himself is unaware of it. However, that's another reason we must hurry. Sources say Xehamaru wants to destroy him to silence those who believe in the legend of the one chosen by the Star Sword."

Kira shows a trace of amusement as he responds with a revolted," Oh please, Xehamaru is even more pathetic than I thought, if he believes that superstition."

Myers grasps his fist tightly before he says," Be serious Kira, Ben and the others are in grave danger!"

Kira looks resolute as he says," Do not worry; I will not take this lightly. Let's go now, if you're so worried about them. You and I are the only ones in the order who are qualified to correct the mistake of Xehamaru, anyway."

Myers looks at the fleet battle with eyes burning with fiery determination before he says," Yes, the time for second chances has long since passed; let's move out at full speed."

Kira scans the area and complies with," For once, I have no objections. Huh? Bah, I have no time for this."

Kira sees that a large group of various opponents, ranging from some humans to Hammer bros to a group of Skrull commandos, Necrocalcous to a few Mega level digimon, all try and surround the two master warriors of light! Kira does not seem anything but annoyed by this, and as he sees three men and one women with long red hair in Sithantos outfits walk up he just sighs and coldly says," So, this is the Skrull unit composed of those modified to have the powers of Enji eh? Only now does Xehamaru realize who he is dealing with? No, if he did he would realize that this is not enough to stop me!"

The tallest of the people in Sithantos garb narrows his eyes and says," You think we are grunts Enji? Hell no, we are the Sound Four, the elite followers of Xehamaru! Are Master wants you kept in your place till he wants to settle things with you, so you're going nowhere! We brought a whole division to handle the Myers family, even hero's as powerful as you will not get through!"

Kira slowly draws his sword out of his sheath before he says," Elite trash is still trash fool. Ill only say this once, you have no chance so don't bother!"

The women in the group grasps her fist tightly before she says," The son of the Grand Master is as cocky as we were lead to believe! That's it, even the leader of the Enji Knights and his son are not going to dismiss us! That's it, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, lets fulfill are masters will!"

As the women takes out a flute, Kidomaru suddenly grows four more arms before he chuckles and says," Oh you got that right Takyua your no match for are combined powers! "

Master Myers sees all four of the Sithantos fanatics, along with several other hostile forces prepare to strike before he turns to his son and says," Be mindful Kira, I doubt Xehamaru made theses four his elite crew without a reason."

Kira then has his blade shimmer with light before he coldly says," Like I said Grand Master, regardless of what talents theses terrorists may have, they will soon see just how futile their efforts are."

The blue haired man who goes by the name of Sakon glowers before he says," Even if your the Grand Master and the son of the Grand Master, all that power will just be at are command once we control your bodies. That's it, you're dead you Enji scum! NOW!"

With that Sakon begins to cast a spell, and as his body begins to shift and as he does the large rounder one named Jirobo punches the ground, causing the terrain around the two elite warriors of light to rise up! As that happens Kidomaru jumps up and spits out a glowing blue web out of his mouth that descends right for his targets, growing bigger each second! And at the same time Kira and Myers realize that Takyua is playing a tune on her flute, and suddenly the sky is becoming fiery! Myers realizes what is happening as he says," Is this magic? No, is that sound triggering an illusion?"

Kira then closes his eyes and says," Glad to see your senses have not dulled father. My, they are indeed trying hard to attack in such a muti phase attack. But, to bad for you scum that even attacking from all sides and all senses won't save you! Enough!"

Suddenly the commander of the Titan Special Forces explodes with holy energy, and the raised ground, the metal, the dark energy and everything else around Kira is shattered! Xehamaru 's forces see just how much energy is surging around there target, and Takyua sees her flute is now broken before she has her jaw drop and she says," What, he shattered all of our spells and illusions at once! That's impossible!"

Kira points his blade at the fanatical women and glares at her with ruthless eyes before he says," You can't even phantom the power I wield you pitiful women, it's no wonder you can't even hope to kill one who has mastered all forms of combat."

Sakon turns red before he shouts out," Shut up you stuck up Enji pawn! We are the elite followers of Xehamaru; you're not going to stop us no matter what! Everyone, GET THEM!"

Kira has his energy surge to even further heights as a massive amount of power forms around his sword and he says," You're all nothing more than your Masters pathetic roadblocks, and I won't allow you to waste my time further. Normally I am not one to be flashy, but as I stated I have no time to be stalled. I have no time to waste on pawns, pay the price of your crimes! Grand Ethereal Blast!"

A stray Hammer Bro sees just how much energy Kira is charging up , sees the mutant terrorists the Sliver Samurai try and run up and stab Kira and get blown back by Kira 's sheer magical pressure before he turns pale and nervously shouts out," Oh, um we were looking for someone else, don't mind us. Hey, metal head, what are you doing?"

To the hapless Koopas dread the mega level digimon Machinedramon walks up and emotionlessly says," Primary target engaged. Destroy."

The Hammer Bro sees Kira prepare to unleash his wrath before he cringes and says," You're nuts! Oh no, RUN FOR IT!"

Machinedramon instantly says," Giga Cannon!"

Being as merciless as ever, Kira explodes with divine magic energy, before pointing his sword at those that stand before him. The metal digimon of death, Machinedramon, is not programmed to retreat and fires off its powerful cannon attack. But even that just bounces off the power of the Grand masters son's energy beam!

The first few soldiers see they are screwed and try to bolt, but it's too late, and Xehamaru 's elite four body guards, along with the whole line of them are instantly blown to atoms, as the massive light energy wave goes on to continue to destroy all in Kira's line of sight, before it goes through another Nova Crusher, before blasting into a second one, destroying both of them! Kira surveys the area and puts his blade away before he calmly says," Alright, then, we are late enough as it is, so let's move farther. Bask, do you read me? Make sure Scirocco, Alejandro, Yazen and all the others are informed that all ships are told not to fire on the Invisible Hand, as that is where King Atem is. Destroy all others at your disposal."

His fellow Titan officer responds with a sharp," Of course, Commander."

Myers sees his son ascend to the air before he grasps his fist and says," That was more ruthless then I would have liked but, I suppose we don't have time to waste. Xehamaru, it's time we end our history between us. Ben, everyone, don't succumb to the darkness, we are coming!

* * *

"With that, the Grand Master and his son blast off in an aura of light, to the Invisible Hand. And as they do, the battle between his former student and Ben has gone out of the warm up faze and into a full out duel to the death! Despite the overwhelming amount of dark energy Xehamaru is releasing, Ben refuses to succumb to fear and goes all out.

At the moment, Xehamaru sees Ben jump into the air and try a jumping slash attack at the villain. However, the dark lord calmly blocks the strike before, with one arm flinging Ben back with such force he is sent through one of the pillars in the room! Ben is fast to recover though, and while still in the air, he fires an energy sword wave horizontally at Xehamaru.

However, Xehamaru just backhands it, before vanishing from sight! Knowing from experience that his foe was likely to use a flash step to do a swift attack, Ben gets on guard. Good thing too, as he sensed his foe with only a moment's time to block, and does so, just as the villain appears from his right side out of the darkness with his blades aiming for Ben's heart! Ben is able to block in time as the force of impact brings him to his knees! Xehamaru sees Ben is still cut from the impact he causes and laughs at this and, getting tired of hearing his laugh, Ben tries to shut him up with a kick to the face. However, even though he was right next to the sliver haired man, in less than an instant, Xehamaru dodges and all Ben hits is his cape. Xehamaru then hovers back into the air, with his arms folded, as his duel blade hovers in the air beside him.

Ben sees the amused look on his opponents face before he emits a frustrated grunt and says," Grr, think you can just toy with me like this?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he sarcastically responds with," Well if you are going to make this so easy, then yes! Well, I will give you some credit; you have become better at blocking. But if you were paying attention to your dearly valued Enji training lessons, you would remember that defense alone never wins anything!"

Ben remains calm before he sighs and says," I knew that, in fact I was just getting to that part. Well, since you're so sure of yourself, I guess I'll step it up a notch! Multi Shadow clones!"

Xehamaru sees Ben use one of his favorite magic spells to summon five clones of him and at once they all surround the dark lord.

The leader of Sithantos just looks amused before he widens his eyes and says," Oh my, now it's not one, but six star clowns! Whatever will I do against this utterly underwhelming force? Oh that's right, kill all of them!"

Ben keeps moving around the area with his clones to keep Xehamaru from seeing who the true Ben is before he defiantly says," Bah, that's right, keep mocking me while you can, but I learned a few tricks since last time! Let's do it!"

Xehamaru then sees all the Bens get around him on all sides and as they all prepare to slash at him, but then he takes his duel blade and slashes around several times per second! Xehamaru attacks so fast it looks like a whirlwind of bloody flashes that slash all of Ben's shadow clones!

To Xehamaru's shock another Ben, the real one suddenly bursts out of the ground and tries to stab at Xehamaru 's neck! However the dark lord hesitates only for a second, before instantly using his magical energy to rip the column behind Ben out of its place, and smash Ben in the back!

Ben is launched right at Xehamaru, and the dark lord instantly prepares to decapitate the young hero! The owner of the Star Sword uses all of his power to move, but gets hit at the side of his right leg and fall on the ground. As the fallen Enji sees Ben bounce off the ground and struggle to not to show fear he darkly says," Pitiful as expected. Your feeble talents are nothing against me; I have learned far more advanced magic to ever be defeated. I now even have the power to defy death eternally! You really think any power you have from that mere sword can match the darkness I command?"

Ben just smirks back before he says," What, you never got the memo? It said light outshines darkness!"

Xehamaru looks at Ben with raw disgust before he says," This is the last time I will tell you this before I kill you, the time for darkness to eclipse light is now!"

Ben grasps his golden blade tightly before he says," Keep dreaming! Let's see how you like my more advance shadow clone spell!"

Xehamaru remains wary before he says," Oh now what? "

Ben then does another shadow clone spell, and this time he summons forty nine copies of himself that nearly fill up the chamber! Many of the Ben's chuckle before one of them says," Even you can't handle this many fighters at once! Take the star barrage!"

Xehamaru just looks agitated at the hero's tricks before he chides out," Bah, you're as foolish as ever. Time to submit!"

With that, ten shadow clones charge at the dark lord and, in response, he unleashes a storm of red lightning, to blast them all to smoke. However, out of the smoke come ten more clones! Xehamaru is not able to cast a spell in time and resorts to blocking them with his blade. As he is pressing back, the Ben clones five more that come back behind him and take out their swords, ready to get him in the back! However, this just angers the Patriarch of Sithantos before he ruthlessly says," Bah, you think mere numbers can make up for your lack of power? Think again!"

With that, Xehamaru uses his magic to turn to mist and break away from all the clones before re-forming near the ceiling! Ben just looks determined before he says," No matter how many tricks you pull, you're not going to get rid of me! Time to try a different tactic!"

Xehamaru eyes Ben with a murderous gaze before he says," Tsk, slow leaner are we?"

Ben shrugs before casually responding with," My teachers always did say that I was slow, only in math though. And in any case, I make up for it by being very resourceful. Like this!"

With that, Ben once again, orders his clones through a mental link and has them all throw barrages of energy blasts at Xehamaru! As the storm of blue lights head for him, he just looks bored and flatly says," Not going to work; guess you need a painful lesson of just how hopeless your chances are."

Ben sees Xehamaru lurch his back before he cautiously says," Huh? Now what is he up to?"

As he is about to be hit by the blasts, Xehamaru snaps his fingers and a storm of demon bats come out of his cape to intercept them! No normal bats, these figments of darkness consume the bats before heading towards the Ben clones! The pale faced man then looks zealous before he says," Insolent clown, witness what real power is as it burns in to your soul. Nightmare Raid!"

Ben gulps at those words before he says," Oh, not this again!"

Ben sees the bats coming towards them, and then fires off a powerful ice spell at the storm of bats, knowing from his previous fights that they are like mines when hit! His clones fire Ice magic as well, forming a blizzard that succeeds in freezing all the bats! Ben then performs a enhanced dashing strike across the room that shatters the ice! Xehamaru scoffs at this and has his aura expand again before he quietly says," My, so you have been improving, a little."

Ben gives a confident smirk before he says," Hey, I remembered your moves from last time! You're not going to defeat me when I know how to strike back!"

Xehamaru has his eyebrow twitch before he snaps back with a dry," Is that so? Then if you're so sure of yourself I guess you will have no problem dealing with this, Torrent of Despair!"

Ben grimaces before he tensely responds with," Oh, nuts."

Ben sees the dark lord have his magic energy form into rain clouds that cover the room. As on Xehamaru's command, a barrier forms around King Atem, to protect him, but the rest of the room then has a downpour of black energy blasts! Ben tries to deflect them all, but even with his clones, the attacks are too fast and he gets blasted back as all of his clones get blasted too. Hit to the ground, with his face on the ground, Xehamaru once more descends to the ground and walks up to the now sizzling Star warrior before he crosses his arms and says," Well, not so confident now, are we? I thought with that big talk you were giving, you would at least be able to overcome that move.

Maybe because, oh I don't know, something like even knowing what's coming you, are still too inferior of a warrior to match or overcome it? Face it boy, without your friends, you're less than nothing."

Ben tries to get back on his feet as he bitterly spouts out," I'll show you, I will defeat you!"

Xehamaru licks his lips before he cruelly says," You humor me, but I already have plenty others set up as my court jester."

Ben grinds his teeth as he defensively says," Mock me all you like, but I'm not going to give up! No matter what it takes, I will save this universe from your evil plan!"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before he hisses out," Tsc, you're loyal to a fault to that foolish order, but the truth is you and the Enji are the ones who are doing the most harm to the cosmos!"

Ben glares back at his foe before he says," Now who's trying to be funny?"

Xehamaru chuckles bitterly before reacting with," I'm deadly serious. You warriors of light claim to be fighting for justice, when all you are doing is protecting a corrupted cycle of never ending sin, all because you're all afraid of the sacrifices required to build a true paradise! Sithantos and I, we are the ones trying to break the cycle. You say you're a hero, but you're fighting for a lie!"

Ben gets furious at this before he snaps out," I refuse to buy that garbage!"

Xehamaru sighs before he flatly says," Think about it you twit! Even to this day mortals only care about satisfying their own desires at the expense of others. How else can you explain how no matter what we say, we always seem to break those promises of peace? Face it, no matter how many years go by; mortals are beyond hope of any real change, on their own at least."

Ben instantly jabs his finger at the leader of Sithantos before he says," Bah, you seem to forget this whole war is your fault!"

Xehamaru looks disgusted before he responds with," If you try and make it simple, maybe. But even if I did nothing, Weil Zabi would have gone to war at his own accord. All I did was speed up the process to assist my plans, and Weil was all too happy for the push. After all, he still thinks all this is for him to break away from the Lylat Kingdom so he can own all he desires!

How aggravating it has been letting that pig and his band of swine think they can command me! But soon they will all be given their true reward! After all, they are the prime example of why this realm must be might you say, reformatted!"

Ben groans before he says," Enough, you're crazy, and so is your logic!"

Xehamaru suddenly looks spiteful as he jabs back with," That's how people think! They never learn, they never listen! Justice and faith, Egotism and self indulgence, Arrogance and Greed, some may be above such thoughts, but the rest are just mindless filth that pollutes the universe! We reached the end of the line! But soon it will all come to an end, and this cosmos will be cleansed of the garbage!"

Ben sees how furious Xehamaru is and can only yell back," You're wrong!"

Xehamaru chuckles once more and respond with," Am I? How am I wrong?"

Ben takes a deep breath before he says," Sure there are a lot of jerks out there. But people are not like that!"

Xehamaru sees Ben's eyes waver before he chuckles and says," Oh really? I can feel the fear in your mind that I may be right, and I am right!"

Ben just grasps the Star Sword tightly as he yells out," Shut up!"

Xehamaru laughs manically before he says," Bravo, your debating skills are overwhelming me. That's about as pathetic as a rebuke as Kira had when he, I, and a Lylat captain called _Rau Le Creuest_, talked before the day that drove me to leave the Enji to seek the truth!"

Ben thinks for a few moments before he says," Look, some of the things you said are true. It does get annoying that no matter how many wars are fought; people forget history over petty differences and get run gun ho into another one. And some people are scum."

Xehamaru looks triumphant before he says," HA! See, you cannot even deny I am right!"

Ben groans before he interjects with," Hold it! While I would be lying to myself if I say everything you say is a lie, it still does not give you the right to damn the universe to an era of darkness!"

Xehamaru looks like he is ready to snap before he says," Fool, I have suffered because of man's sins, but not only that. I have learned the truths of the state of our cosmos. I have learned from all corners of space. And I have gained insight form those that know all. And since I am the chosen one who will guide this cosmos to the destiny it desires!"

Ben looks at his enemy with eyes burning with determination before he says," Enough, no matter what you say, I won't be fooled. This universe is not perfect, but it's still one I want to protect! And that's why I will do whatever it takes to stop you, Xehamaru!"

Atem is proud of Ben before he says," See, Xehamaru, not everyone is as condemned as you say!"

Xehamaru glares harshly at the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom before he seethes out a," I did not ask for your reply my liege. Very well then, if you insist on dying a fool, then I will just have to open your heart, literally! Take this!"

With that, Xehamaru has his face form yet another psychotic look before he has his magic energy expand with such pressure that Ben is weighed down by it! He then slams the ground with his sword and creates a shock wave of darkness. Sensing that trouble is coming, Ben jumps into the air, and good thing too, as moments later, the ground erupts with energy spikes of darkness that would have given Ben a free hole in his heart!

Ben uses his magic energy to briefly stick to the wall, before at once jumping off to try another strike at his opponent. Xehamaru responds by using his power to rip out one of the pillars besides him and hurl it at Ben! However, Ben is not fazed, and just slices it in half before pressing on! As the member of Squad 7 valiantly dashes at his foe before he says," You keep saying I am fated to die. But I always hate when people say things are fated to happen. I choose my own destiny and right now I choose to win! Take this! Shining Flare Slash!"

Xehamaru sees Ben focus his power to his celestial sword and it shines and expands with light as he comes for Xehamaru, but once more it does not make the ruler of the dark order flinch. As Xehamaru looks right at Ben's eyes he sighs before he callously says," I do believe we have done this exchange before. However, this time I will not play nice! Darkness Hell Slash!"

Right as Ben is about to slash, in an instant, Xehamaru has his blade infused with energy of the dark side and as it glows red he slams to greet Ben. The collision of attacks causes the room to tremble! Xehamaru gives Ben such a fierce look it almost seems like the fallen Enji is looking right through him before Xehamaru says," Why do you repeat your failures when you only know you will be rewarded with pain?"

Ben quickly quips back with," Maybe because I learn from history, and know how to avoid it when necessary. Just, like this!"

Xehamaru quickly mutters out," What? Guh!"

For the first time in the fight, Ben surprises Xehamaru, when he drives both of their swords into a pillar, giving the fraction of a time Ben needed to kick the blade out of the dark lord's hands! Knowing time is of the essence, he goes right from that to deliver another roundhouse kick to hit Xehamaru back before he follows up his combo by charging up for an energy attack! As Ben prepares to pour everything in to his next move he says," I don't care how much stronger you are, Xehamaru. I will not be defeated! Shinryukenha!"

Xehamaru is shocked to see the lights emerging so quickly before he says," What, such speed? AH! "

Ben fires off his most powerful energy wave attack, to blast Xehamaru, before he can counter with something and hits dead on! An explosion that lights up the room follows, but Ben knows better than to think he won that easily. Sure enough, a few moments later, the smoke is blown away by the aura of Xehamaru! At once, Xehamaru summons his weapon back into his hands and simultaneously puts out the fire that had broke out on his damaged cape. Ben sees the damage is not quite as much as he hoped for before he sighs and says," Sigh, this is going to take a while. Well, at least I burned his cape a little."

Xehamaru then grasps his fist tightly before he says," I'm impressed, I felt that one. To think, a lowly clown who has not even been training with the Enji for a year has stung me."

Ben grins before he snaps back with a confident," Maybe it's time you know who you are dealing with? I can read your movements now, your not as above me as you think Xehamaru! Maybe its because I seen you fight more then once, maybe I improved enough to make a difference, or maybe its because you know that your not so special, that your afraid that I can beat you!"

Xehamaru suddenly loses his cool as he rasps out a vicious," You wish, clown, I don't fear desperate maggots. Your delusional if you think your going to survive this. The only thing this means is that for making me feel pain I will show some mercy, and give you a relatively painless death!"

Ben sighs before he reacts with," Thanks for the offer, but I think I will take the no death option."

Xehamaru cackles cruelly before he says," That's not a road you can cross now. Think your little attack impressed me? Let me show you a truly deadly attack!"

Ben cringes before he says," No thanks, I'll pass."

With that, Ben brings up his sword and tries to press another attack, only for the fallen Enji to warp in front of Ben! As the former apprentice of Master Myers loses all composer he wildly says," Oh, but I insist! Striking Shadow Snakes! "

Showing just how many deadly spells Xehamaru has at his disposable, the dark lord casts a spell that summons a horde of demon snakes from his cape! The Snakes at once lash out at Ben, before he has the time to react and they wrap him tightly. Already trying to strangle and bite him, Ben does all he can to avoid being bitten! Xehamaru sees his enemy look desperate before he enjoys this fear and says," Hahaha! Yes, this despair, this hopelessness, I love it! This is the end of the line for you, boy! One bite from one of them will give you enough poison to kill you in less than a minute!"

Ben struggles to get out of this, only to find the snakes unleashing more pressure before he sees things are getting hazy mutters out," Gasp, no, it can't end like this!"

Xehamaru licks his lips and has a murderous gleam form in his eyes before he eagerly says," You may not have been a complete failure of an Enji. But from the moment you came here your fate was sealed. Do not feel too bad though. Very soon, wherever you are going, your friends will join you!"

Ben tries to desperately to slash free as he says," No, not them too!"

Xehamaru just enjoys Ben's outrage before he coyly says," Yes, Cloud and your squad mates, and those bands of misfits that joined you, must still be fighting Geryon. When I am done with you, ill bring them all your head before I make them share your fate! Yes, it's time all who defy the will of the dark side will all pay the price!"

Ben has his fist glow with light before he says," No, I won't let you kill them!"

Xehamaru looks amused before he says," Like you have a choice. You're no hero! You're just a misguided fool the Celestial ones foolishly thought could defy the darkness. You're an insult, Ben Auro, you don't deserve to exist!"

Ben then turns red as he angrily shouts out," NO! I will not give up; I will achieve my dreams, no matter what! For the sake of all the people that believe in me, I won't die! Xehamaru, it's time I show you just how strong my will to live is! RAH!"

Xehamaru sees a explosion of light blast out of his target before he sneers and says," No, this should not be happening."

To the shock of Xehamaru, Ben unleashes all of his power and has his power level raise so high, it burst apart the snakes that were about to bite him! Ben stands before Xehamaru, looking at him very seriously, as his magic aura collides with the dark lord. Once more, Ben has reached his super mode state and, to prove it, the Star Sword shines before transforming into two different blades! Atem sees just how much large Ben's magical energy is before he looks on in awe and says," Ben's power level has risen so high; it's almost at the level of the masters!"

Xehamaru snickers before he callously says," Most impressive boy, so your heart was able to resonate with the blade and as a result your able to draw more of its power. There is no doubt the power that blade has. A pity it's wasted on a fool."

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance before he says," You're the fool, Xehamaru! The Star Sword choose me because Gilgamesh and the celestial ones all trusted that out, of everyone in the universe, they believed I was most qualified to be the hero that saves the universe from the ultimate darkness!"

Xehamaru suddenly has his own dark aura flare up before he icily says," I think not. Yes, I wonder if they will think that after I destroy you."

Ben then narrows his eyes and firmly says," You can try, but it's not going to happen!"

Xehamaru glares back at his target before he says," Your little struggle has lasted long enough, but this is where it ends! Your little power up changes nothing! Now once and for all, SUBMIT!"

With that, Xehamaru snaps his fingers and has a large Necrocalcous snake break out of the ground! It hisses at Ben, before charging at him. Ben is in no mood for this though, as it holds its giant mouth in place with one foot! Showing how much stronger he has become, he dashes right through the snake's mouth and burst out of the other side with his magic energy protecting him! He then charges right into the shocked Xehamaru. And this time he can barely block in time! Ben presses Xehamaru into the nearest wall and as he tries with all his might to carve through the madman before him he says," Sorry, but I don't feel like doing any submitting today. So, still think I'm just a fool?"

Xehamaru chuckles once more before he playfully says," Not bad, but even this is nothing to me. Still, I sense a great fear in you. You have anger and hatred in your heart, Ben Auro. Yet, you're afraid to use utilize your greatest powers! Maybe if you let out your anger and unleash the darkness in your heart, only then could you possibly be an even match for me!"

Ben is unfazed before he says," You wish, unlike you, I do not sell out my soul to darkness."

Xehamaru cocks his head to the right before he responds with," If you say so. It does not really matter to me. I prefer to kill you, then to take such unneeded risks anyway. But, if you will not unleash your rage, then I will unleash mine!"

To Ben's horror, Xehamaru unleashes his power in the form of a dark shockwave that blasts Ben back! Once more, Xehamaru takes to the air, but he is no longer amused as he grinds his fanged teeth and beckons," Enough! No matter what you try, you will not be able to get out of death!"

Ben shrugs and confidently says," People keep saying that, but I am still here! Let me show you why. Round two, this time I'm not holding back!"

Xehamaru just responds with," So be it. "

With that, Ben and Xehamaru once more go at each other. At this point they are moving at such speed that, to King Atem it looks like they are disappearing and reappearing across the room every second! Every exchange of blows that the two near blurring figures land causes the room to tremble! After a minute or so of this, Xehamaru tries to mix things up by throwing red lightning at Ben, but the powered up warrior just uses his aura surrounding him to nullify it, before coming right at him! In a flash, he attacks Xehamaru, and to his foe's shock, manages to score a hit across the chest!

Xehamaru recoils in pain and looks at Ben devilishly before he says," Bah, with the length this fight has been going on, you were bound to get a lucky shot! Better feel good about it, because that will be your last. Ever!"

Ben just sighs before he frankly says," There you go again, always putting down everyone. Maybe you hate everyone because you're too afraid to admit to yourself you're a coward who gave up trying to deal with people!"

Xehamaru is quickly losing his cool as he snarls out a," Worthless vermin! You dare call me, one who is trying to bring about more change, a coward!"

Ben just goes on to say," You always talk impressively, but for all that talk your merely relying on darkness because you wanted to escape the pain?"

Xehamaru grasps his weapon tightly before he yells out," You have no idea what you are talking about foolish cretin! You know, in some ways I see a little of me in you when I was your age."

Ben looks revolted before he quickly says," Oh please, I have nothing in common with a snake like you."

Xehamaru snickers before wryly saying," I am telling the truth. I was once idealistic and full of hope for my future as an Enji. With my high level of intelligence and talent, and being the apprentice of the Grand Master, it seemed my destiny had no limits. But, as the years went on I saw how the people I fought for may have seen us as a hero at first. But soon they sought us as mere tools to solve all their petty little differences.

By the time of planet Irazous' civil war I had grown sick of defending common trash that were unworthy of existing in the first place! And that's more or less part of how I came to who I am today! It will happen to you too, you know. Even if you somehow beat me, they will just continue to use your powers and skill to fulfill their desires! No mere pawn of corrupt pigs will stop my destiny to create the paradise of darkness!"

Ben sighs before he says," No matter how you say it, you're just insane! I refuse to believe that, you and I are completely different! For one thing I have friends that believe in me! And that's why I won't fail their trust in me!"

Xehamaru looks even more disgusted before he snarls out," You're hopeless, but you are right about us not having too much in common. For one thing I will never be defeated by you! Maybe if you had completed the Star Sword and brought it to its ultimate form would you have a chance to defeat me! But you have even failed at that! What hope can you have left!?"

Ben looks undaunted before his retort is," Its hard finding temples spread across the cosmos you know! And if you want to see how much hope I have left, then here it is! Shining Flare Storm!"

Xehamaru is caught off guard as he says," Huh, his power has risen again? What the!"

The dark lord is unprepared as, he all of a sudden sees Ben's two blades become massive pillars of light, that both head for him at sonic speeds! Xehamaru blocks the first strike, but the impact is strong enough to blow him back, right into the other powered up blade of light! Xehamaru tries to defend, but it's too late, and although the slash misses his head, it hits his hands, and slices them off! The devious man screams out in pain before he snarls out," GAH! You will pay for that, clown!"

Ben looks adamantly at his enemy before he says," I think not. The only one who is going to pay is you, for all your crimes! You're finished!"

Xehamaru gives a few labored breaths before he says," You think just because you could slice off my hands, I am finished? HARDLY! You seem to forget who you are dealing with."

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance before he says," No I haven't, and I for sure did not forget you can regenerate. But I'll finish you off before you can! Shining Flare Tornado!"

Now clearly angry, Xehamaru extends his tong as it turns to a blade to try and impale Ben with it, but Ben is too fast and it just smashes a pillar. Ben then gathers his power and he begins to spin around, becoming like a tornado of holy energy! Xehamaru tries to counter by firing a blast of energy from his eyes, but the shot just bounces of Bens coming attack! Ben then hits Xehamaru dead on with his attack, and the attack is strong enough to price Xehamaru's chest and burst right through him!

Ben emerges on the other side and sees Xehamaru scream in pain for having the new giant hole in the middle of him! Xehamaru staggers for a few seconds before he coughs up blood and says," Damn maggot! You will pay for that! In mere moments you will be torn apart!"

Ben instantly powers up before he says," I don't like that situation, I think I will go with this instead! Let's try this again, Shinryukenha! Full power!"

Xehamaru quickly turns around before he says," Why you, AH! "

Before the dark lord even has time to repair the damage done to him, Ben fires off his patented energy wave at three times the power of the last one! This time the explosion is so big, it blows through the ceiling! Atem can't help but get hopeful from the results before he says," Nice work, Ben!"

Ben nods before he says," Thanks, but I still can sense his magic energy, it's not over yet. But it will be soon."

Xehamaru suddenly shouts out with," Don't hold your breath, have you forgotten that I cannot die?"

Ben feels vicious energy bearing down on him before he says," Whoa!"

Ben sees the results of his attack, as Xehamaru emerges from the smoke, as just a floating torso and head! The patriarch of Sithantos yells out in anger and moments later flames break out of him, that reforms his body complete with a new cape! Xehamaru lands back on the ground and licks the blood off his face before he looks at Ben psychotically. Ben braces himself as he sees his enemy's eyes twitching before his crazed enemy says," I'll have to hand that one to you, Ben Auro, THAT HURT! But, that's the last time I show mercy to you! Time to show you what true power is! Did you think that I was fighting at full strength till now?

Hardly, it's been less than half of my limits. Your feeble anger is nothing to my hatred, the being who holds the powers of the darkness of the hearts of mortals suffering throughout the universe!"

Ben resigns himself for the fighting to come as he calmly says," I'm ready for anything you can throw at me."

Xehamaru then widens his eyes and gives an unhinged look before he says," Heh, let's see how long you can keep that composure of yours, Star warrior. It's been fun you know, but this, my friend is the END! Let me show you the ultimate power of the universe!"

Ben sees his nemesis take out something form his pocket before he raises an eyebrow and says," Huh, a cursed seal crystal?"

Xehamaru chuckles darkly and responds with," Yes, to think I'd have to use a cursed seal myself. Well, all that means is that this will be even more fun!"

With that, Xehamaru, for the first time, consumes the cursed seal of Necrocalcous himself! He just laughs as he is infused in power, and as the cursed symbol appears on his forehead his power blows back the remaining pillars! As the rubble falls to the ground the lord of darkness grasps his blade tightly before he says," Now then, let's see how much your precious sword can truly measure!"

Ben eyes his enemy carefully before he says," What the, AH! "

In a second, the powered up Xehamaru flash steps in front of Ben and attacks Ben with such speed that he barely has time to see him move! Ben is hit in the stomach with his opponent's fist and is sent flying! In a flash, Xehamaru appears behind Ben before he can even rebound and smashes his head through a wall!

But that's not all, once more, giving Ben no time to recover, Xehamaru extends his arm to grab Ben and then slam him to the ground! Ben powers up his aura to break out of Xehamaru's grasp and gets back to fighting stance. The one chosen by the Star Sword sees Xehamaru is once more looking smug before he says," Blast him, so he really was just toying with me before? No, no matter how hopeless it is, I will never surrender!"

Xehamaru has his now glowing red eyes glance narrow before he sarcastically says," Once more, you rush to your grave, but I can tell you have reached your limit! Victory is forever from your reach! And to top it off, soon your efforts are meaningless. I can tell that this ship is finally beginning to break away from your pesky fleets and will soon be able to leave this planet! And once that happens, it's over!"

Ben looks determined before he says," In that case, I will just have to speed this up! Shining Flare Tornado!"

Xehamaru ascend to the air before he says," I don't think so; your petty skills are not going to cut it against my true power!"

Xehamaru sees Ben try to attack again, but this time the dark lord is ready for him and raise his hands, in the process casting a high powered gravity spell that breaks Ben's attack and pins him to the floor! As the brown haired man meets the ground hard Ben moans, and Xehamaru quickly tries to crush Ben as he eagerly says," You pitiful pawn. Did you truly think you had what it takes to kill me? You never had a chance, and now, you will die!"

Ben can only scream out,"AHH! "

Xehamaru continues his onslaught on Ben by electrifying Ben with red lightning, Emperor Palpatine style! As Ben gets zapped, he flings him through a few pillars! When he sees Ben stop moving, he stops to see if that killed him. As Ben lies motionless for a few seconds Xehamaru chuckles and swerves around to the mortified King Atem before he gleefully says," Heh, well looks like the legend is dead. So my king, ready to cooperate now?"

Atem grasps his chair tightly before he says," You heartless madman! Do you enjoy killing so many? Bah, if only I had the power to stop you. If only I could summon the three Lylat Gods like my father could."

Xehamaru looks pleased before he responds with," Don't feel down, this is all that must be done, so that we call all have true peace."

Ben suddenly changes the mood with a cough before he bitterly says," Bah, we will have peace."

Xehamaru suddenly widens his eyes before he quickly says," What the?"

Ben quickly adds," We will have peace when you and your kind are destroyed!"

Xehamaru grinds his teeth again as he snarls out," Impossible! "

Xehamaru can't believe it, as he sees Ben get back on his feet, despite the damage he has received. The annoyed villain jabs his fingers at the stubborn hero before he says," You, you should have died from that. Why do you keep at it?"

Ben gives a blunt," You just don't get it. I am a true hero, one who will become the greatest Enji and the guy who will save the universe from the ultimate darkness! No matter what, I won't let death be part of my destiny! Because after all, heroes never say die!"

Xehamaru's rage is about to explode as he furiously says," I had just about enough of your ridiculous, WORTHLESS DREAMS!"

Xehamaru shows he has run out of patience, when he fires a powerful burst of energy from his finger that swiftly hits Ben in the leg! Ben hears a cracking noise and barley has time to give out a startled scream before his sadistic enemy screams out," Your pathetic hopes and dreams are nothing but an illusion. An inferior being like you who is just a foolish pawn of the Enji, can do nothing but fulfill his role and die! Heroes, honor, dreams, what utter nonsense. All these things are just things weaklings like you create to make their miserable existence more bearable. I never needed such things; all I needed was the knowledge of my true destiny! A fool like you can't stop me! Now, while you have been a greater nuisance than I calculated, it's time you know your place!"

Ben tries to resist as he says," Why, you! AH!"

Xehamaru just unleashes even more pressure on Ben as he sinisterly says," You really should have not have gone and made me angry, because now you're going to wish you never defied me!"

Xehamaru then begins to fire a barrage of finger beams at Ben and the Star fighter is blasted so fast he does not even have time to defend! Xehamaru continues to fire blast after blast at Ben in the same way Dragon Balls Frieza in his third form tortured Piccolo with! Seeing Ben in so much pain, just makes the villain laugh! Ben is feeling himself to overwhelmed with attacks to move before he painfully stammers out," Got, to, do something!"

Xehamaru looks totally deranged as he shouts out," There is nothing you can do now! See what all your bravery got you? Nothing but a dog's death! At last, this is where it ends, Star clown! If you were smart, you would have tried harder to stick with your friends! Maybe then you would have lived a little longer! Oh well, no one can save you now! Yes, time for a little fun! Hahahaha! "

* * *

With that, Xehamaru continues to barrage Ben with blasts and slowly drains the life away from him with each blow! Oh, and speaking of his friends, all this time that has passed and they are still stuck in their fight against the powerful fusion of the four fiends, Geryon! Although the foes attacks are not too much more powerful than Tabuu's was, his defense seems to be much higher, as no attack has done any damage so far! At the moment, Cloud has just avoided a surge of fire being thrown at him and senses that Ben's magic energy is weakening!

The Enji barely has time to deflect an incoming energy blast before he shouts out," Oh no!"

Doug tenses up before he glances at his Enji Captain before he says," What is it?"

Cloud quickly responds with," Can't you feel it? Ben's magic energy is going down. Xehamaru must be giving him hell."

Doug curses before he glares at the fused demon and says," Arg, stupid monster you're wasting our time!"

Sonic nods before he says," Arg, what do you say we stop playing around, and wrap this up?"

Tails then sighs before he says," But Sonic, that's what we have been trying to do!"

Knuckles looks agitated before he says," He is right, it's just that this guy seems to be made out of pretty tough stuff, nothing's phasing it!"

Sonic shrugs before he says," Come on guys, we have to try harder! Every monster has a weakness!"

Mario looks determined as he says," Sonic is a right! Those demons had weaknesses when they were separate and even fused together they should still have one."

Kirby then looks worried before he interjects with," But what if combining together got rid of all there faults?"

Samus scans the demon before she says," Then, as Sonic said, we will just have to try harder to make up a new one and go on to help the kid out. Sigh, he always is over his head."

James chuckles before he playfully says," Maybe, but at least he means well. That's the thing about Ben; he always seems to be one of those guys that never gives up."

Doug can't help but laugh as he says," That's for sure, our buddy is almost as head strong as I am, and that's saying something!"

X checks the energy on his weapons systems before he says," Even so, it's unwise to let him fight Xehamaru by himself anymore. So let's end this!"

Geno-Wyrmmon nods before he eagerly says," Find by me! We're coming, Boss!"

Cloud then powers up before he swiftly bellows," Everyone, surround him!"

Geryon just roars out a," All that oppose lord Xehamaru must die!"

Geryon then has enough of them talking and charges to slash them with its giant sword! Cloud and Link were the closest ones in their path, but Sonic and Shadow grab them and dash out of its path! They all then take Cloud's advice, and surround the fused demon, before firing all of their attacks! Cloud jumps up in the air before he says," This is the end for you, Meteor Shot!"

While Doug shouts," Sphere of Might!"

As James yells," Max Volley!"

While Geno-Wyrmmon screams," Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Mario meanwhile just adds," Let's a go! "

As Squad 7 fires their attacks at Geryon, everyone helps out as well. Mario fires off a powerful fireball, while Yoshi throws a large hardened egg. Kirby uses his bomb power, while Samus fires her hyper beam. X, Zero, and Axl all fire off blasts at full power and alongside them Link fires off Light arrows. Sonic is not one to be left out of the action, and fires off his Sonic wind energy attack, while at the same time Shadow fires off a Chaos Blast attack!

Geryon tries to block the coming attacks with his shield, but it does it little good when he is being fired at on all sides! Geryon is consumed by the barrage of attacks and the result of the combined attack shatters the ground around the fiend, as it causes yet another large explosion! When the light fades, everyone sees that Geryon is not there, but Cloud is not so sure it's over yet. However Geno-Wyrmmon just cheers out with," Alright, that showed him who he was messing with! Hang on, we're coming, Boss!"

Cloud remains wary before he says," Hold on, I'm not sure we beat him just yet."

Link looks doubtful as he says," You think the monster still lives?"

Axl groans at this before he says," No way! We threw everything we could at him and since we don't see anyone, he must be toast!"

Cloud then looks down before he says," Or maybe he just fell down a level since we blew the floor out. Huh? Get ready everyone!"

It seems Cloud was right in being cautious, as out of the ground, comes a barrage of tentacles! Everyone is able to jump out of the way in time to avoid being hit, but then out of the hole comes a tornado of fire and lightning! As Doug sees the attack coming for him he looks frustrated and says," You got to be kidding me!"

Sonic also adds a glum," No way!"

Mario just gives out a panicky," Mamma mia! AH!"

The attack from Geryon covers the room and hits everyone, slamming them all to the wall! Geryon then makes it clear it's still alive as it jumps out of the ground, before landing back on the floor the heroes are on hard! It looks bloody and bruised with burn marks all over and its shield even has cracks in it. But even so it looks like it is nowhere near finished! Zero grunts at this site before angrily saying," This is getting ridiculous!"

Cloud nods before adding," Not good, all the energy we waste on it is energy we need for Xehamaru!"

Shadow grasps his fist tightly before he says," That's it! I'm sick of wasting time on this freak, time to get down to business. Hey, Cloud! Have any of those either's that refill a person's magic energy?"

James raises an eyebrow before he says," I have a few spare ones, you want one?'

Shadow nods and answers with," It would be appreciated."

Sonic looks confused before he curiously inquires," Got something planned Shadow?"

The unnatural black hedgehog sighs before he says," Let's just say I am going to take the quick route for this."

With that, James hands Shadow an either and the black hedgehog swiftly drinks it to restore his magic energy. Not skipping a beat, he then dashes off to Geryon and jumps on his head! Yoshi sees there large enemy look livid before he gulps and says," Yoshi is not quite sure he knows what Shadow thinks he is doing."

Geryon has its muscles bulk up before it shouts out," Death to heretics! You think you can defeat me?"

Shadow has his hands glow yellow before he smugly says," Of course, but you're not worth the effort. We have no time for games. Fair well! Chaos Control!"

Geryon sees yellowish golden energy enveloping him before he says," Huh? AH!"

The group of heroes are surprised, as Shadow uses his power to wrap him and Geryon out of the area! Worried what Shadow is up to, they get their answer when, ten seconds later, Shadow returns breathing heavily! The hero of Mobius wipes sweat off his brow before he says," Well, that was a trip."

Cloud remains cautious as he says," What did you do, Shadow?"

Shadow smirks before he answers with," Simple, I knew we had no time to waste, so I used my Chaos Control power on myself and the freak. This place may be big and look like a fortress on the inside, but it's still just a ship. Even without a Chaos Emerald, I had just enough power to warp him outside and warp back here. Whew, took a lot of energy though. Good thing I restored my power first."

Sonic laughs at this before cheerfully saying," Nice one man, you nailed that creep!"

Shadow shrugs before he respond with," Just doing what needs to be done. It might have been a cheap victory, but now is no time to play fair."

Cloud nods and says," It's okay. Xehamaru's not going to hold it against us. He will try and kill us, regardless."

Shadow looks back out at the exit before he says," In any case, I suggest we hurry. I saw outside and we are almost near the limits of this world's atmosphere!"

Cloud looks around before he says," Great, more pressure. But all the more reason we can't afford to make any more errors!"

Doug cracks his neck before he brazenly says," Fine by me, at least we at last took care of every single guy, besides Xehamaru, on board!"

Before anyone can responds to him a gruff voice says," Not quite yet, Squad 7."

Doug turns red at hearing this before he shouts out," OH, COME ON!"

James just sighs before he flatly says," Way to go, Doug."

Cloud grasps the First Sword again before he says," Sigh, perfect."

To the cringe of the fighters of justice, they see Commander Craft dash out of the door they need to get through, with both his four Dead Cell warriors and a swarm of elite IG88 Manga Guard Gelgoog droids! It only takes moments for the heroes to find themselves surrounded. Cloud instantly powers up before he says," Out of the way, Craft! We have no time for this!"

Craft glares back at his former comrade before he says," Sorry to disappoint you Cloud, but that's not going to happen! I knew I could not count on mere monsters to take care of warriors of your caliber. And since we are almost out of the planet's gravity, now I felt the auto pilot and the Rassassi crew could handle the course from now on, so that I could kill you all myself!"

Cloud gets back in to a fighting stance before he says," If you won't step aside, then we will just blast through you! Right now a friend of ours needs help, not to mention there's a King that needs saving."

Craft looks disgusted before he slowly says," I can see the resolve in your eyes, Cloud. But my resolve still outshines yours! If this battle today can end in victory, then at last we will gain independence from the Lylat Kingdom!"

Cloud looks at the Zeon warrior intently before he says," You still don't get that Xehamaru is just using you all as pawns for his goals?"

Phantom takes out his blade before he says," None of you Enji can understand our desires. We will bring light to the repressed and be free from anyone's control!"

X points his X buster at the Dead Cell member and flatly says," Mavericks like you and Sigma have been making those excuses for centuries now, and it does not excuse your actions!"

Fefnir aims his own cannon at the Maverick hunter before he says," Just when I thought this whole mission was getting to be a drag, it looks like it's going to be a blast! Not only do I get to blast a bunch of Enji, but at last I also have chances to terminate X and his two lackeys! Hey, I know Axl, but who's that guy who almost looks like Zero?"

Zero narrows his eyes before he says," Are your circuits crossed? I am Zero!"

Fefnir rolls his eyes before he responds with a cocky," Yeah, right! You're close, but it's clear you're a fake!"

Zero readies his Z saber before he snaps back with," Punk, I'll teach you some respect!"

Fernir grunts before he snaps back with," You think I'm joking? Here is a profile for the real Zero!"

With that, Fernir takes out a hologram poster that shows a guy who sort of looks like Zero, but is wearing a red jacket and blue armor. The truth is, this is the Zero from the Megaman Zero games, which this story does not exist along with the rest of the Zero and ZX games timeline!

Zero sees this and is not amused before he furiously says," What the hell? You think that looks like me?"

X looks at the hologram closely before he says," It kind of looks like you. That is if it was a human in a badly made costume."

Axl can't help but be amused before he says," It looks like some kid drew a bad picture of you!"

Fefnir looks defensive as he clears grasps his fist and says," Hey, this is the official profile of the legendary maverick hunter Zero, you can't fool me!"

Harpuia clears his throat Um, to be honest Fefnir, your profile is from an unofficial source. That guy is the real Zero."

Fernir pauses before he says," Um, really? Ah who cares, I'll bust him good all the same!"

Leviathan just face palms at this before saying," Ug, what an idiot."

Zero charges up his own buster before he says," That's it, now you're ticking me off! There's no way I'd ever look as lame as that pic! Come on X, let's make this quick, so we can get on to the main event."

X eagerly nods before he says," Sounds fine by me!"

Craft throws off his overcoat before he strongly says," No matter what happens, I will not let you pass!"

Cloud readies himself as he says," Craft, I won't let your misguided judgment put the whole universe at risk. This ends now!"

With that, Cloud powers up and unleashes his magic energy, before dashing at Craft, while the other heroes go to fight as well. A Manga guard tires to get in his way, and attacks with its electro staff, but Cloud easily dodges the strike, and in one swift attack slices it in half, before proceeding on to Craft! The Big Boss of the Dead Cell unit can't help but look amused before he says,"I can see you're determined, in that case I will show you my best! Separate, now Solidus! "

Cloud sees Craft have his sword split to four, as his two bionic hands open up to prepare for his four sword combat mode. In response, Cloud takes out a sword from his first sword and slams into Craft with enough power to press Craft back! Craft can't help but get excited as he reacts with," Cloud, you're as fierce as ever. A pity you could not see the error of the Enji Order."

Cloud quickly snaps back with," I could say the same for you! However, I won't let your disillusions endanger the life of my squad mate. I already was unable to save the life of two people that were very close to me. I got a lucky break with one of them. But I am not going to let that happen ever again!"

Craft suddenly looks passionate before he says," Well then, I suppose this means we will have to see whose desires are stronger? However, even if I am not on the best of terms with Xehamaru, I will still fight with everything I have to complete my mission!"

Cloud sees Craft unleash a barrage of lighting fast sword strikes and as Cloud moves at full speed to keep his foe at bay he thinks," _Blasted Craft, this won't go smoothly. I don't know how long Ben can hang on his own against Xehamaru. Damn it, I can't let this happen again, I refuse to just be helpless to see my friend die! Huh, what is this? I sense a strong light magic energy heading to where Ben is. But if everyone is here besides Ben, then who can it be? Hopefully, whoever it is it will make it in time. At least long enough for me to finish this. Hang on Ben, and don't die. _"

And with that, Cloud and Craft begin a furious exchange of blades at such speed that they are like two blurs, as the battles around the room between good and evil, or at least misguided evil continue.

* * *

With the situation going on, let's see what's happened to Ben! Not much has changed; Ben is still being blasted by a barrage of finger blasts from the dark lord. Xehamaru seems to be delighted in the suffering he is inflecting. As the genocidal man sees Ben suffer he cackles and says," Ahaha! Still hanging in there? My, at least your durable!"

Ben tries to stand up but feels his legs surge with pain before he says," Bah, I'll never give in to you!"

Xehamaru gives a cruel grin as he says," I must admit you make this amusing! However, all good things must come to an end. Ben Auro, prepare to die!"

Saying this, Xehamaru ends his finger beam barrage, but uses his left hand to keep Ben hanging in midair. As for the right hand, out of it protrudes a demonic snake that has a glowing spear aiming for Ben's heart! Ben realizes how much energy is surging around this blade before he squirms some more and says," No, it can't end like this!"

Xehamaru then looks triumphantly at his prey before he responds with," We can't always get what we want. You're just learning this the hard way! Ah, you made this supreme shadow game last far longer than I ever thought and I must give you kudos for that. But Ben Auro, the game's over, and I have a universe to reform! And now, the foolish prophecy that has my conspirators concerned ends now! DIE!"

Before he can fulfill his desire all of a sudden a determined female voice says," No! I won't let you!"

Xehamaru is caught off guard and can only emit a," What? "

Xehamaru is shocked as right as he fires his serpentine spear of darkness at Ben, a magic barrier forms around him to block it! Before the dark lord can grasp what has happened, a magenta energy ribbon appears from the right to slash off the snakes' head and a blinding light appears that makes him unable to see. In a flash, the new arrival makes her presence known, and its none other than Lacus!

The brown haired women wastes no time to make her move and uses a flash step to grab Ben and right away move to the throne where King Atem is! Lacus puts Ben down and sees how badly he is hurt while he is still trying to figure out what's going on! Ben looks dazed as he coughs a bit and says," Huh? What happened?"

Lacus checks Ben's wounds and seeing how burnt and cut his arms and chest are before she tensely says," Are you alright, Ben?"

Ben realizes who is talking to him and blinks before he says," Lacus? Is that really you, or am I dead?"

Lacus giggles for a second before she tenderly says," Not unless we both are."

Ben sees Lacus 's eyes beaming with relief before he grins and says," Ah, I see. Hey wait a minute, how did you get on this ship anyway?"

Lacus shrugs before she looks out the window and casually says," Oh, it's no big deal; I just saw the ship was nearby, and took my chance to hitch a ride."

Ben is instantly shocked before he leans up and says," Without your squad? That does not sound very smart."

Lacus blushes lightly before she defensively says," Well, the timing was very limited. Besides you're one to talk. I mean, what are you thinking, trying to fight Xehamaru alone?"

Ben sighs before he says," Err, it's not like I planned it like that. I just did not have many options. Hey, why did you come to fight Xehamaru alone?"

Lacus gets flustered before she says," Because of you! I was fighting that demon Rubicant and he said Xehamaru wanted to split you up from the others so he could make an example of you. After I beat him, I found a secret cargo transport to this room and came at once."

Ben realizes how torn up his friends outfit is before he widens his eyes and says," Wait, you defeated a powerful minion and rushed here all for my sake?"

Lacus looks at her healed arm before she grasps it for a second and says," Well, I could not stand it if you died when I could have did something to help you, I just recovered for a bit before I came here."

Ben can't help but look at Lacus in awe before he slyly says;" Heh, and I thought I was supposed to be the guy who saves the day."

As the two exchange caring looks Xehamaru is starting to recover from the blind spell, but even so his rage has not tempered down as he now shouts out," AH my eyes! No, not just that, all my senses are numb! Whichever vermin did this, is going to pay!"

Lacus meanwhile playfully reacts to Ben's banter with," Hey! Are you saying a girl can't get the job done?"

Ben cringes before he quickly says," No! I did not mean it like that. I just realized I have been doing a poor job as a hero. I can't even beat my arch nemesis."

Lacus winks before she flicks some hair out of her eyes and she says," Don't worry about it. You already held your own more than most people could against Xehamaru. Although, looks like he roughed you up a bit."

Ben looks at himself before he tries to pick up the Star Sword as he says," Oh, it's just a scratch, ow!"

Lacus winces at this before she says," Err, try not to move. Hang on; I'll heal your wounds now."

Ben sees his childhood friend instantly go to unleash waves of healing energy before he all ready feels his pain recede, causing him to take a breath of relief as he says," Lacus, thank you for this."

Lacus nods and kindly says," Hey, it's my duty as an Enji to be helpful. And besides that, friends look out for each other, right?"

Ben nods and says," Heh, right."

The sweet mood is cut off by another sinister yell and dark energy to weigh down on the two before Lacus gets serious and says," Alright, I know Xehamaru will recover soon. That's why as soon as you are healed, we have to free the King at once and escape, ok? Don't worry; I am sure the Grand Master will not allow Xehamaru to leave this world."

Ben sees the entire room is getting dark before he says," Well, I hate to just run, but having the odds in our favor for once sounds good. Wow, Lacus, you have gotten even better at your cure spells, I feel almost good as new already!"

Lacus looks proud as she lightly says," Hehe, thanks."

Atem then clears his throat before he cuts in with," Lacus, Ben, I thank you for your loyalty and resolve. But you both must flee! Forget about me, Xehamaru will not show mercy."

Ben's eyes form a look of resolve before he turns to the Lylat King and says," Sorry your majesty, but I came here to save you from Xehamaru's clutches and one way or another, I am going to do it!"

Lacus nods and adds," Ben is right, Enji knights do not fail what we are assigned to do. No matter what, we will get you out of here alive!"

At that moment, Xehamaru breaks out of Lacus 's blind spell, and right away sets his sights on the trio! He at first looks like he is going to bite their heads off, but when he sees Lacus he calms down, a little. As the wicked patriarch of Sithantos sees Lacus give him a defiant look he chuckles and says," My, this was not as planned.

So you're the one who defeated Rubicant? I see you have brawn as well as beauty. Oh, I know who you are now! You're the esteemed Lacus Raystar, the graceful warrior who has made quite a few Zeon generals furious. I am almost sorry we have to meet like this. I hate to destroy rare works of art!"

The female swordsmen's look hardens before she says;" I cannot say the same for you, Xehamaru."

Xehamaru cocks his head to the side before he says," Tsc, how sad. You're such a failure of a hero, Star clown, that your girlfriend has to save your hide!"

Ben chuckles before he energetically responds with," My, look who's sexist."

Lacus sees Ben's happy look before she clears her throat and cuts in with," Err; um, Ben's not my boyfriend."

Xehamaru sees Ben's excitement damper before he glances at the owner of the Star Sword and says," Oh, then that means you're even more pathetic!"

Ben looks dejected before he quickly lashes back with," Hey, shut up you don't have one, either!"

Xehamaru sees Ben's anger and just looks amused before he retorts with a coy," Touché, but it matters not. Your little interference has only delayed destiny by a few seconds. Darkness is still the only thing that's on the horizon for you two!"

Ben gets back in to a fighting stance before he glances at his oldest friend and says," Grr, Lacus, take the King and run while I hold him off."

Lacus just gets in to her own fighting stance and responds with a firm," Sorry, Ben, but I will not do that. I came here to help you, and that's what I plan to do no matter what."

Ben sees how serious Lacus is, then sees the murderous gleam in Lacus 's eyes before he nervously says," But, Lacus, are you sure?"

Lacus nods before she says;" Working together increases our chances of success."

Ben sees how determined his friend is before he resigns himself to the reality of the situation and nods before he says," I guess you're right, just promise to be careful."

Lacus looks happy before she happily says," Of course!"

Ben then takes a deep breath before he says," Lacus, you know the delta attack plan, right?"

Lacus looks at Xehamaru and calmly answers with," Yes, you want to use that strategy? I suppose it's worth a try."

Xehamaru just licks his lips before he says," How cute, you two act like you stand a chance!"

Ben powers up before he says," More than you think, Xehamaru! Time for round three, and this time let's see how confident you are!"

Xehamaru just sighs and says," Sigh, déjà vu, I think it's time to remind you how outmatched you are, once again!"

With that, Xehamaru points his sword at the two and, in an instant, has red lightning rain down on them! Lacus at once casts a force field to block the strike and a few seconds later the two then jump in the air! Lacus takes out her Oath Keeper sword and then fires a holy magic spell at the dark lord.

Xehamaru just chuckles and sidesteps it with ease. However, Ben is ready for him, and charges with his two blades glowing with power! Xehamaru blocks it without too much trouble, but then sees Lacus dashing to strike him from behind! The villain then splits his two swords up like how Pit does in Smash Brawl in order to block the attack from the white sword as well. Xehamaru realizes that the pressure of his two enemies is causing him to be pressed back before he says,"

My, I see you at least know how to fight together well. Not bad, yet not too good either. No matter how you come at me, you will never match me!"

With that, Xehamaru once more has his Darkness aura burst out to blast the two back and then charges once more at Ben. But Lacus takes out her energy ribbon from her left hand and lashes the dark lord's sword arm!

Caught off guard by the surprise move, he tries to overpower her by having snakes form out of his sleeves to try and constrain her , but Lacus shows she is not going to be taken down by such a level of attack, as she quickly lashes out with her energy ribbon to slash apart the snakes! Ben sees he has an opening and at once delivers a slash to the leader of Sithantos across the face and follows up with a kick that hits him into the air! Xehamaru regains his composure and chuckles before he cruelly says," My, you both continue to be stubborn. But still, you're not going to match my power with your little tricks."

Ben looks determined before he says," Working together our tricks are not as little as you think! Cover me, Lacus!"

Lacus suddenly powers up before she says," Right, Radiant Storm!"

Xehamaru raises an eyebrow before he says," Oh, so the rose is trying to harm me with thorns, are we? Go ahead and amuse me!"

Xehamaru sees Lacus send out a group of energy flower funnels to surround him, and also sees Ben charging at him at the same time. At the command of Lacus, the funnels surround the dark lord and open fire with energy blasts! Xehamaru effortlessly defects all the shots coming his way and then extends his blades to block Ben's attack as well! Ben's enemy takes delight at Ben's shock before he sarcastically says," Are you still so sure you stand a chance at surviving? Even if one of your pitiful friends has come to your aid, you still have no way of matching my powers!"

Ben's anger rekindles as he quickly snaps back with," You're wrong, none of my friends are pitiful, especially Lacus! Your overconfidence in your mastery of darkness is your weakness!"

Xehamaru hisses back with," Your faith in your worthless friends is yours! Fine, if you still cannot see the truth, then I will just enlighten you!"

Ben grins before he flatly says," I have a better idea; I think it's time you got enlightened! What do you think, Lacus?"

Lacus nods before saying," I agree, and this should be enough light to get the job done! Burst Stream of Judgment!"

Xehamaru is shocked to see a sudden surge of light before he says," What? Kua!"

Lacus shows her great speed by getting behind Xehamaru and unleashing her best Holy energy wave attack! Ben breaks out of his blade lock just in time to hit the dark lord right into the powerful light beam, and Xehamaru is hit dead on! He tries to repel it with his arms, but is not having much luck. The leader of Sithantos then glares at Lacus before saying," Grr, you're a tricky one, no wonder Rubicant lost to you. That just means I will have to take special care of you, my dear!"

Ben gets deadly serious before he says," There's no way I'm letting you even lay one murderous finger on her, Xehamaru! Shinryukenha!"

While still fending off the Burst Stream attack from Lacus, Ben puts the pressure on Xehamaru, as he fires of his own energy attack at full power! Now, being hit from both sides, Xehamaru is no longer able to fend the attacks of and is consumed by the two energy waves, before they explode in an array of light! As Lacus sees the chamber light up she can't help but feel proud as she says," Great job Ben!"

Ben nods before happily saying," Heh, thanks, Lacus. Maybe now he will learn some manners."

The Enji duo's relief is cut short as there enemy suddenly snarls out," Don't count on it, fool!"

Ben tenses up again before he warily says," Sigh, thought as much."

Sure enough, Ben sees Xehamaru emerge, with his left arm and half of his face missing! He soon enough refills his missing body parts with his dark powers and stares intensely at the two. Lacus looks aghast at this site before with a horrified tone she says," His body, it's unnatural."

Ben sighs before he says," Oh that's right, it's the first time you've seen his skill up close. It's not a pretty sight. But it also means that the only way we are ever going to defeat this guy for good is to blast him so hard every cell of his body is destroyed!"

Xehamaru looks smugly at his enemy before he says," You can try, but I assure you that will not happen. Even so, I must compliment the teamwork you two use. You're quite the impressive couple."

Ben can't help but feel a ting of joy from the remark as his face softens and he says," You really think so?"

Lacus sees Ben look happy before she raises a eyebrow and says," What is that suppose to mean?

Before Ben can try and pull out a decent answer Xehamaru clears his throat and harshly says," However, it still will not save you. The combined might of your powers will never match the all consuming wrath of darkness!"

Ben just rolls his eyes and flatly says," Blab blah, you rant on about this stuff every two minutes! What's your point?"

Xehamaru has veins form upon hearing such insolence before he harshly retorts with," My point is that you two will never defeat me! The Grand Master could not destroy me, the powers of Aeris and her new powers from the celestial ones could not destroy me. Most definitely the power from two amateurs can never destroy me!"

Before either Ben or Lacus can interject suddenly a brash voice wildly says," That's right, because I'm going to be the one to thrash you, loser!"

Xehamaru is outraged at the new arrival before he screams out," WHAT! Who is there?"

Ben just gets mortified at the new voice before he turns pale and says," Oh no, don't tell me that's who I think it is. Please, anyone but him!"

To Ben's dread the same voice loudly screams," HAahah, prepare to get ripped apart by the most powerful fighter in the universe!"

Lacus just blinks before she says," Brad?"

To the surprise of Lacus and Xehamaru, plus the dismay of Ben, Brad comes pummeling through the ceiling! The crew cut haired man looks ecstatic as he lands and winds up his fists! Xehamaru sees Brad looking delighted before he narrows his eyes and says," Who the blazes are you? Whoever you are, you have a death wish for entering here uninvited!"

Brad spits on the ground before he eagerly says," Ha, you wish pretty boy! Obviously you don't know what you are dealing with; otherwise you'd be running scared from the Unstoppable Juggernaught!"

Xehamaru sighs before he icily says," Such insolence. And I thought Ben was ignorant, you're just asking to be killed painfully!"

Brad snorts at this before he crudely says," Oh, shut up! Your big talk isn't going to cut it with me! I'm here to get rid of you guys for good!"

Lacus just wipes her eyes and blinks before saying," Brad? What are you doing here? And why are you here?"

Brad gives a wide grin to his girl before he responds with a cocky," Simple, Lacus, doll. I hear you sneaked on board from Terra and I knew I could not just let my girl be in danger, so I smashed a few hundred guys and ships and here I am!"

Lacus just looks nervous before she says," Well, thank you for coming all this way for me. I'm ok though."

Ben sees Xehamaru looks ready to blow a fuse before he gulps and says," Brad, do you know who you are mocking? This is Xehamaru, the leader of Sithantos!"

Brad just chuckles and brazenly responds with," Oh, I'm shaking in my boots! So what if he's the ruler? He is just some blowhard figure head. He may know some magic spells, but no magic will prevent me from thrashing him and throwing him into the sun!"

Xehamaru eyes Brad carefully before he widens his eyes and says," Wait a second, now I remember you. You're the stupid monkey that could not even follow simple orders when Nightmare attacked under my orders to punish Zeon for ruining my plan!"

Brad shrugs before he says," What the hell are you talking about? I never saw your lame face in my life!"

Ben gasps before he says," Hey, wait he's right! It was our first official mission Brad. Xehamaru was disguised as Havoc Drashid! When the Zeon solders tried to invade the Andalight ship we were on, I remember Captain Sabin commanded you to protect Havoc, since at the time we did not know Sithantos was helping Zeon. "

Xehamaru chuckles before he says," The Star Warrior is correct. Zeon attacked the ship knowing fully that I was in the middle of a plan of my own. To punish their defiance, I summoned Nightmare to teach them a lesson and kill some Enji in one fell stroke, since I could not reveal my presence yet. And you, my empty headed thug, did not even have the will to look after me as you were told. I do believe because of you, the actor John Ruse, who was our best public figurehead, died and we had to replace him with a clone."

Ben flinches for a second before he says," Wait, John Ruse is a clone? I knew he was acting too weird even for a self obsessed movie star!"

Xehamaru clears his throat before he says," Keeping on topic, my point is that you are about the most worthless excuse of an Enji I have ever saw."

Brad turns beat red before he roars out," That's it! I'm going to rip you apart! You think you can mock me and live? First you trick me, and then you try and mess with my girl! Now I'm going to make you beg for mercy!"

Xehamaru looks at Brad, then looks at Lacus, then looks at Ben, then looks at Lacus and Brad again before he coyly says," Wait, you're telling me you're the boyfriend to our young talented beauty here?"

Brad beats his chest and says," Damn straight!"

Xehamaru sees Ben wince before the dark lord gives Lacus a disgusted look and says," Tsc, she must have really low standards."

Ben sighs and responds with," I know its mind boggling."

Lacus is caught off guard and quickly says," Ben!"

Brad looks ready to snap as he says," What'd you say, punk!"

Ben clears his throat before he quickly says," Err, I said, its mind boggling he is still trying to play mind games with us!"

Brad glares back at Xehamaru before he gives a middle finger to his target and he says," That's it, time to wipe the floor with you!"

Xehamaru looks darkly at the new arrival before he snaps out a," Enough! It's one thing for decent warriors who are prophesied to be my doom, but I will not tolerate mere monkeys to spew worthless trash! You're an eyesore, die!"

Brad sees the pale man extend his hand before he says," What the!"

Lacus sees Xehamaru 's energy surge before she gasps out," Brad!"

Ben sees how murderous Xehamaru is before he sighs and says," Oh brother, he has no limit to that big mouth of his."

Xehamaru, in his anger at Brad's attitude, goes to silence him with an old fashion Darth Vader style Force Choke! Xehamaru grins as he goes to crush the throat of Brad! However, the dark lord soon sees how hard it is to shut Brad up! Xehamaru eagerly desires to see Brad's head pop as he viciously says," You disgust me. You're nothing but a prime example of the inferior beings that plague this cosmos! Now time to squirm!"

Brad just has veins form on his forehead before he growls out," Grr, first that Ravxen guy mocks me and runs before I can smash him, then you!"

Xehamaru is shocked to see Brad is not afraid at all before he says," What the?"

Brad has his muscles bulk up before he yells out," I'll show all of you! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Xehamaru feels enough force to push him back before he says," This can't be!"

To the shock of Xehamaru, Brad shows just how much raw power he has, as his muscles bulge, and he begins to grow! Soon his magic energy rises so high that he breaks Xehamaru's attack and even forces him to be pressed back by his overwhelming power! Brad finishes powering up and grins at his opponent before he grasps his fists and says," Oh yeah, around eighty five to ninety percent is enough to rip you apart fang face!"

Xehamaru looks at the large man with raw disgust before he snidely says," I see you are good at bulking up. And you do have some power. But mere raw power is nothing compared to the wrath of darkness! A mere raging animal will not deny me my destiny!"

Brad pounds his chest before loudly saying," Save it to someone who gives a damn! I don't need your fancy dark magic! I'll smash anything you use with my fists alone! Unlike you, that's all I need to defeat anybody!"

Ben eyes his unstable comrade carefully before he says," Sigh, it seems Brad's power level has risen since he fought Ezan, somehow so he is not completely blowing hot air. I still don't get how he keeps getting stronger; I have yet to see him train once. Alright, let's get this over with. Brad, attack on the front while Lacus and I attack him from his sides, and this might work."

Brad chuckles before he gruffly says," Forget it Star Boy, stay out of this!"

Ben grimaces before he responds with," What? Have you lost it, this guy is the biggest threat to the whole universe!"

Brad narrows his eyes and aggressively says," All the more reason you're not doing anything! Once I crush this loser everyone will see that I am better than any of you without even doing all that stupid training!"

Lacus thinks for a second before she carefully says," Brad, Ben is right, Xehamaru has too many powerful tricks and magic to just attack head on. Please Brad, we have to do this together."

Brad just chuckles before he dismissively says," Sorry, Lacus, but no can do. It's cute you want to help me and all but this is my moment, and no one's taking it away from me!"

Ben looks mortified before he clears his throat and says," Sigh, how do put up with him, Lacus?"

Lacus blushes before she sighs back and says," Well, he may be stubborn, but he means well. Hopefully it won't take him long to see you're right about this."

Xehamaru eyes Brad viciously before he dryly says," My, you might want to take your girlfriend's advice. Otherwise you will die before your head even hits the ground!"

Brad just grins widely before he keenly snaps back with," That's what you think punk, but in no time flat I'm going to rearrange you into a sign saying Brad is the greatest!"

Xehamaru has his eye twitch before he snarls out," You're really begging for me to unleash my entire wrath, are you? Fine, then it will be a pleasure to make you feel the ultimate horror as you feel the experience of ten deaths at once!"

Brad then narrows his eyes before he says," I guess you did not get the message from your boys eh punk? It does not matter what kind of cheap stunts you pull, Brad the man does not do fear got it? I don't care what it is, NOTHING gets in the way of the Unstoppable Juggernaught from getting what he wants and right now, I want you dead!"

Xehamaru has another look of murderous insanity forming on his face before he psychotically says," Oh, I do love breaking down the cocky ones the most! Yes, the sensation of you submitting to despair will be so very enjoyable, so swing at me while you can you stupid mongrel!"

Ben sees Xehamaru have his dark energy flare up with even greater intensity and also sees Brad ready to pounce like a wild beast before he sees a worried Lacus besides him and grasps the Star Sword before he mutters," Just great, this can only end one way. Badly."

Talk about a turn of events! Not only did Lacus come to Ben's aid, but Brad has stepped in as well! Will Brad be able to back his word for once or will he just cause more harm than good? And what about Cloud, the others, Master Myers, and Kira? All of this will be explained next time in Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

In our next chapter, Brad shows his stubbornness and pride might even be enough to make Vegeta from Dragon Ball look humble! Using his tremendous amount of power, he is even able to overwhelm Xehamaru! That is, until the dark lord gets furious at being damaged from the likes of Brad and unleashes even more of his true strength!

During this fight, Lacus, Xehamaru, King Atem and Brad all have surprises to show that you might not be expecting. And of course, when Xehamaru threatens Lacus and the others, Ben forces himself to try and reach all of the power he and the Star Sword truly hold to prove he is truly the one who will save the cosmos from Darkness!

Will he be able to pull it off and gain the power he needs to protect his friends? To find out, you will just have to wait for

_**Chapter 59: Desperate Surpassing Of Limits! The Hero's Power, Activate, Bankai!**_


	59. Chapter 59:A Hero Shines Unleash Bankai!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

**_Chapter 59: The Desperate Surpassing Of Limits! A Hero's True Potential. Activate, Bankai!_**

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the showdown between Ben Auro and the powerful master of the dark side Xehamaru had at last begun in earnest. Although the wielder of the Star Sword knew it was not the smartest of ideas to try and fight the leader of Sithantos alone, he knew there were few options to choose from and refused to give in to fear. With that, Ben tried everything he could use against the dark patriarch, but even in his super mode of sorts he could not match the powers and magic that the former genius apprentice of Grand Master Myers possessed!

Even so Ben, refused to fail his mission to rescue King Atem and fought against the odds, and even managed to shock Xehamaru by landing some painful blows on him! Still, in the end all that did was make Xehamaru mad, and attack in an even more powerful and crueler fashion! With Cloud and the others still having their hands full with first Geryon, and then Commander Craft and his Dead Cell unit, it seems like Ben was in a really grim situation. However, just when it seemed like Ben's future was about to be wiped out, at the last second, someone did come to his aid, none other than Lacus!

Using a supply elevator to make it in time, Lacus moves fast and is able to catch Xehamaru off guard with a temporary blinding spell. Although not nearly powerful enough to have a lasting effect, it was just enough for Lacus to use her powerful white magic to heal Ben to partly full health! Meanwhile, in the battlefield for Neo Arcadia, the tides were turning, thanks to Kira returning with his Titan's Special Forces to destroy the Zeon and Sithantos invaders. To top it off, the Grand Master's son had a present, a hidden massive army of elite solders!

While Kira was mysterious about his Salvation unit's origins, everyone did not mind the extra fire power and, with that, father and son blasted off to help Ben and the others end Xehamaru's ambition for good. Now, back at the main event, we had a two on one match going on with Ben and Lacus VS Xehamaru. And with the powerful holy attacks Lacus had at her disposable it seemed like Xehamaru had a challenge for him.

However, before he could fight seriously a new unexpected guest made his presence known by crashing from the ceiling. None other than Brad Fowltror!

It seems that after Brad heard Lacus sleeked on the Invisible Hand he tore through anything in his way to get to where we are now! At first, Xehamaru thinks of Brad as less than nothing. But that just enrages Brad and he unleashes his overflowing power!

While it seemed like a three on one fight might have given them the chance to destroy Xehamaru and his hatred, Brad's desire to prove that he was the most powerful fighter of all drove him to demand Ben and Lacus let him fight one on one! Is the seemly overflowing raw power of the so called "Unstoppable Juggernaught" enough to even overpower Xehamaru and his own vast power of darkness? Or is Brad's ego going to make things worse? Time to find out as the fight continues now!

* * *

Our newest chapter begins right where the last one left off, with Brad staring down Xehamaru, after powering up to almost ninety percent of his power and bulked up as much as the Hulk or Brolly. Ben, Lacus, and King Atem watch from the sidelines, for the moment at least. Xehamaru sees how confident Brad is and just chuckles darkly before he says," I see you are not going to make this easy on yourself. Just remember that your own feeble mind brought about your suffering!"

Brad looks annoyed at his enemies confidence before he snarls out a," Save it! The only one who is going to regret getting me mad is you, after I wipe the floor with you!"

Ben sees the dark lords eyes narrow like a snake hungry for a kill before he sighs and says," Man, Brad must really want to test how much patience Xehamaru has."

Lacus looks uneasy as she responds with a low," I'll agree to that, he does have a knack for making situations worse, when it could be avoided."

Xehamaru suddenly crosses his arms and says," Enough of this, I am not going to waste my time on an annoying monkey without manners. Yes, I think I'll have a brute fight with a brute! Time to test out my newest creations, and clean up the trash. Come out my guarding, Megi Bahamut!"

Ben sees his enemies eyes glow red before he says," Arg, great, now he's summoning help! Brad's all ready making this worse."

To the displeasure of Ben, Xehamaru snaps his fingers and a pool of darkness appears! Out of it comes a sphere, which soon breaks open! Out of it comes a dark Necrocalcous imitation of the Supreme Dragon summons! This version looks like a dark version of Bahmut Sin from advent children, with red eyes. It looks at the Enji and gives off a large roar and as the room shakes the devil forger chuckles darkly and says," Yes, this is fitting. The large one is annoying me, my pet. Go munch on him, while I pay attention to the main matters."

Brad just spits again before saying," Piff, you think I am impressed with your magic acts? I already had my shots, so he has nothing on me!"

Xehamaru looks amused before he smugly says," Fool, my newest creation is more powerful than the real one! Merely thrashing about will do nothing! Take him out of this chamber, I don't want a mess."

Brad then grasps his fists tightly before he says," You're really starting to tick me off! "

With that, Brad jumps to give Xehamaru a piece of his mind, only for the Bahamut Necrocalcous to roar and charge at Brad! The massive Dragon is faster than the muscular man expected, and wraps Brad around its tail and throws him out of the room! Ben and Lacus see Bahamut slam Brad into the outer sanctum outside, and at once charges up its power! Lacus sees how much energy the Necrocalcous is gathering before she tensely yells," Oh no, Brad!"

Brad just looks excited from the action and gives a wild jock like yell before rowdily saying," Please, you want to play rough? Fine, that's how I dig it, anyway!"

Xehamaru looks fed up as he flatly says," Bah, you wasted enough of my time. Kill him now!"

Brad looks cocky as he loudly says," Hey! Did you not hear what I said? The only one getting wasted is you! Alright, your pet got a move on the house. And now it's my turn!"

Xehamaru bails his hand in to a tight fist and says," Sorry, you're not going to get a turn."

Brad just looks even more assertively at his enemy before he shouts," Oh yeah, then what's this?"

With that, Brad unleashes his energy to blast out the rubble he was stuck in and then gives a massive leap to return to the chamber, only for Megi-Bahamut to growl and fly in front of him. He then fires off its Mega-Flare beam right at Brad! Brad is able to block it, but he is being blasted right back to the outer walls, as Xehamaru laughs! Seeing the insuring explosion delights the fallen Enji even more before he says," Hehaha! And with this, it's so long, monkey!"

Lacus sees wreckage fly in all directions before she gives out a worried," No, Brad!"

Ben grasps his blade tightly before he says," Blast it, I knew this would happen!"

Xehamaru flashes a coy grin in Ben's direction before in a condescending tone he says," Congrats, Ben Auro, because of that fool, I no longer think you are the biggest fool in the order. However, you're still going to die by my hands in a matter of moments! Now then, where were we, before that rude interruption?"

Just as the commander of Corneria 's invasion force prepares to charge at Ben suddenly Brad cuts him off with a loud," HEY! You think you can just ignore me for someone like Ben?"

Xehamaru freezes in his tracks as he gives a shocked," What the?"

Brad then loudly projects," I told you, I'm the best fighter out of all the Enji! And you're fighting ME!"

With that, Brad shows just how powerful he is. Xehamuru is shocked to see Brad calmly holding the Mega Flare attack in his hands! He then kicks it back to Megi-Bahamut, like a soccer ball!

As the dragon gets blasted, in a flash Brad warps right up to the face of the Necrocalcous and delivers a charged up lunging punch to the gut, which, to the shock of everyone, is strong enough to shatter it in one blow! Xehamaru is mortified to see his servant being taken out so quickly before he barks out with," Impossible! Megi-Bahamut lost in one blow?"

Brad cocks his head to the right before he proudly says," Well, when you send a pet to do a man's job, that's what you get!"

Lacus can't help but get happy at her boyfriends confidence before she eagerly says," Way to show him, Brad!"

Ben just sighs before plainly saying," I see, at the very least Brad is doing what he does best. "

With that, Brad jumps back to the chamber, causing the ground to shake as he lands. The large man struts right up to his enemy before he says,"

Heh, what you just saw was just a taste for what's in store for you!"

Xehamaru licks his lips before he responds with," You have power, I'll give you that. But you still have no chance before me. Want to know why? Even if you can match me in power, your tactics, if you can call that tactics, are crude at best. An unrefined monkey is nothing before one who has mastered the powers of darkness! If you really wanted to be an Enji knight, you would have known that sometime it's the smartest that wins, not the strongest!"

Brad looks angry before he says," Not this boring lecture again. You're just like my captain and the masters! Here is a little info for you, know it all! I don't bother with magic and that other fancy stuff because I don't need any of it! Everyone keeps saying I have to be more clever and subtle! Bah, if I really wanted to I could crush any ten "Clever and subtle" punks with one hand! Heh, I all ready did crush more losers then I can count on the way to get here !

I had enough time wasted on your groupies! One punk thought he was so hot he could take me down from long range with some fancy gun without even being man enough to show his face to me! To bad he his bullets were so lame that I just charged right through his lame attacks and smashed him to dust! Then some lame dike ranted on and on about some how superior her magic was to me. But her voice gave me a headache so I just bashed her face in!

Then when I landed on this ship some poser thought he could morph in to me using some spell, but even if he got my body right on, he still could not hit as hard or as fast as the main man and I tore him in half! And that was just me warming up! You can gather all the losers in the universes together, but a club of losers is still going down hard when your up against the real deal! Its a riot just hearing about how great you all are because you have all that hate and justice, like if any of that stuff meant jack! It does not matter how many tricks weak losers have, because losers may moan the loudest, its only because that's the only thing a small fry can do before they get beat in till there place!

Guts, in the end, that's the only thing that matters. I have more guts and power in one of my fists than a freak like you will ever have. And that's why none of your magic is going to cut it against me!"

Xehamaru has his eyes form in to murderous silts before he says," Tsk, you are truly the result of the sins of mortals. You must have such a fragile ego to mouth off so much. Oh well, in the end, it will just make it even more fun to break it to bits!"

Brad's eyes soon become as vicious as his enemies before he roughly says," You're the one whose ego is going to be spit on as part of the Juggernaught's beat down. And that beat down, starts now!"

With that, Brad's magic energy bursts out blowing everyone back and in a second he charges at Xehamaru! The dark lord brings up his duel edged blade, but before he can even raise it, Brad is already on him, and punches him through his chest! Xehamaru feels the full force of the blow surge through his body causing him to yell out with," Guh!"

Ben blinks a few times to make sure he is not seeing an illusion before he says," What, he moved so fast I could barely follow it! How does he keep it up?"

Lacus can't help but look awestruck as she eagerly responds with," It may seem hard to believe, but Brad was just born with nearly ten times the potential of normal humans."

Ben instantly feels disgusted, dejected and more as he bitterly says," It's so unfair. No matter how hard I train, he always just makes it look easy."

Lacus sees how frustrated Ben is before she gives a genital smile and says," Don't feel too down, Ben. Brad has his strengths and you do too."

Ben sees how sincere his childhood friend looks before he smirks and says," Lacus, thanks. Hey, while they are busy, let's get King Atem out of these chains."

Lacus glances back at the bound king before she nods and says," Sounds better than doing nothing. Try not to move, your majesty."

Atem chuckles before he lightheartedly says," Thanks, I was starting to get an itch."

Brad sees the blood on his arm, and gets a kick out of it before he gleefully screams out," HA! So then, mister master of darkness. Who looks stupid, now? For all your knowledge, you could not even do a thing about it!"

Xehamaru mocks Brad by just giving a cunning grin and saying," Actually, I did predict your obvious move, monkey."

Brad realizes his target now feels different before he says," Huh? Hey want are you doing?"

Lacus suddenly feels a shift in energy before she tenses up and says," Oh no, Brad, that's not Xehamaru you're holding anymore. He used a replacement!"

Lacus is right, as Brad looks back at Xehamaru; the body turns to mist and dissolves away! An angry Brad stomps his foot down in a rage, as all of a sudden darkness begins to cover the room and the madman echoes from the distance with a." Such arrogance, do you realize who you are dealing with?"

Brad turns red with rage as he yells out," You little punk and your cheap tricks. Stop hiding and fight like a man!"

Xehamaru just chuckles in responds and snaps back with," I have no desire to degrade myself to your level. You're the one who wanted a serious fight, and you're getting what you desire. Before you die, I will make sure even a monkey like you realize the difference between us!"

Brad then has veins form on his forehead before he says," That's it, if you're not going to come out; I'll rip you out of your hole!"

Lacus then spots something before she says," Oh no, the floor. Look out, Brad!"

Brad suddenly feels something slimy before he says," Huh, what the hell! Ah!"

Xehamaru suddenly emerges out of the ground before he chides out," This is how I play, boy!"

To the surprise of Brad, all of a sudden snakes of darkness break out of the ground beneath him and swarm him! Unlike when Xehamaru used this type of attack on Ben, the leader of Sithantos is in no mood to show mercy, and commands the serpents he summoned to attack at once, and they obey and a second latter bites Brad before he can rip them off! Brad just has his eyes twitch before he says," Gh! I hate snakes!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he playfully responds with," Really? Another example of your poor taste, serpents, Dragons and bats are my favorite creatures. I really like these snakes too; because they have poison in their fangs so powerful, that even dragons would perish in minutes, and even someone as stubborn as you will not be able to ignore it!"

Brad just snorts at this before he looks annoyed at his opponent and says," Bah, you think you can kill me with some lousy poison?"

Xehamaru then looks murderous again before he says," Well, yes. But, if you don't want to die so painlessly, then I will be all too happy to change that!"

With that, Xehamaru steps out of the dark mist he has created around the room floating over Brad with his arms crossed. Looking amused, he then creates ten spears of dark magic energy, before having them surround Brad with his hands! The leader of Sithantos suddenly looks serious as he yells out," You have outlived your welcome, so I'll see you to the door. That is, the door to hell!"

The other warriors of light feel a surge of power before Lacus says," No, Brad! Come on, Ben, we have to help him!"

Ben resides himself for another round of pain before he agrees with," Sigh, I figured something like this was going to happen. Alright, let's move."

Brad quickly glances in Ben's direction before he says," Hold it! Don't either of you move! I said I'm crushing him myself, and that's that!"

Lacus hesitates as she sees how deadly a situation is forming before she quickly responds with," But, Brad."

Brad just gives a wide cowboy grin before he brashly says," Easy doll, this is nothing.

Xehamaru is even more agitated by Brad's casual treatment of his attacks before he says," You worthless inferior being, I cannot wait for the new era of darkness in which all trash like you are wiped out! Time to make an example, die! "

With that, Xehamaru points his duel edged swallow style sword at Brad and at once the energy sword dive right at Brad! However, Xehamaru is shocked when they only hit the skin, before shattering on impact! Xehamaru blinks for a moment before he says," What?"

Brad looks smug before he gleefully says," Oh, did I break your toys? Too bad! I'm mother &#& sick of these butt ugly mother #(*#$ snakes on this ship!

(Yes I know I did not have to edit that, but I find it more funny this way. Moving on,)

Time I stop playing around and show you how little your darkness scares me! RAH!"

With that, Brad's energy explodes and the snakes around him are shattered by his magic energy! Even Xehamaru is pressed down a little by Brad's power, and that does not go well with him at all! The dark lords fury only builds as he hisses out," That should not be possible, the toxin I infected you with should have worked even on the grandmaster. How could it not affect you?"

Brad punches his own chest before he says," Getting the picture eh paleface! Let me fill you in on something, you're not the first guy who thought they could get me to sleep with the fishes by throwing some toxic stuff my way. And they all paid hard core for their lame ideas! That kind of junk cannot harm me. My power is too great for some lame poison or any other trick to defeat me! I thought I made it clear by now, but the Unstoppable Juggernaut only goes by one code, power!"

Xehamaru has his eyes surge before in a cold tone he says," So be it. If you love power so much, then I will show you what true power is!"

Xehamaru powers up his own magic energy and the room shakes from his aura, before it's so great, that even the walls begin to crack a little! Xehamaru then has his energy surround his sword as it glows red before he dramatically says," Now you will witness what happens to those that stand in my way! Darkness Hell Slash!"

With that, he dives at Brad, and prepares a devastating slice of energy for the large fighter! However, just as Xehamaru is about to strike, he flash steps behind him and stabs him in the back with his attack! However, Brad does not seem to be hurt at all from the dark lord's attack! In fact Brad just laughs loudly and says," That's all you got? That tickles!"

Xehamaru eyes Brad carefully before he says," That can't be, oh I see, you used a clone!"

Brad gives another cocky grin before he snaps back with," You wish! I don't need lame spells like that! You're just not that strong! Hell, it felt like some stupid little baby thought he could pick a fight with a real man! Well I'll tell you what; this ugly baby is going to get spanked from one side of the planet to the other before I am done whopping yah! "

Xehamaru is ready to snap at this point before he snarls out," Wretched vermin, you pay for mocking me! You think this is all the power I possess? I assure you, that will be your last mistake!"

Ben sees how confident Brad is before he says," Unreal, even Xehamaru can't damage Brad! However, Brad got overconfident against Ezan and it cost him big time. Hopefully, he won't make the same mistake."

Brad snarls at this before he says," Oh, shut up already! You can't scare me, and now it's time you learn a lesson about the power of guts! I got you right where I want you now!"

Xehamaru gnashes his teeth before he says," You, GUH!"

Showing his impressive speed, Brad grabs Xehamaru's blade with his bare hand, and pulls him into deliver a powerful gut punch to his opponent! Xehamaru is hit hard and coughs up blood and Brad furthers his assault by then head butting Xehamaru hard!

Not letting up, he then smashes the villain with both of his hands in the head launching him to the air, and a second later, warps above him to give a powerful massive kick to the chest that sends the dark lord speeding to the ground and hits it hard, causing a large impact that tears up the metal ground!

As Brad hears Xehamaru yell he just gives another round of crude laughter before he heckles with," You higher ups are all the same! All talk and tricks! Here's a taste of what a real man's strength is! Time for a touchdown! "

Ben sees his reckless ally gather energy before he says," Hey Brad, don't go overboard, we are still here, remember?"

Brad suddenly looks manic before he says," Hahaha, it's time everyone sees who is truly the greatest!"

Ben feels the room shaking before he says," Brad! He's going to fire a full power blast here?"

Lacus sees Brad's crazed eyes before she winces and says," Oh great, get behind me, you two!"

Brad just yells out a loud," Die!"

With that, Brad charges up an energy blast and throws it in the crater Xehamaru is now in, causing a massive explosion! The force of the blast is so great that it blows away the walls in the room, even though they are made of the most powerful metals in space! It's only because Lacus set up her powerful force field in time, that she, Ben, and Atem were unharmed. Brad lands on the ground and laughs as he sees the rampage he made. After giving yet another wild yell the aggressive man gleefully says," Well then, looks like the party's over! I knew you were all talk!"

Ben coughs a bit before he says," Are you totally insane, Brad?"

Brad cracks his neck again before he says," What's your problem? I just saved the day!"

Lacus emits a frustrated moans before she flicks back her hair and says," Brad! You could have hurt us! And have you forgotten that you could have hurt the Lylat King?"

Brad looks uneasy before he responds with," Err, sorry babe, I guess I got excited."

Atem sees that despite the magnitude of the explosion the barrier Lacus cast is still standing before he sighs and says," Lacus, thank you for that."

Ben chuckles before he says," I don't think even the masters can make barriers more powerful than Lacus can."

Lacus looks proud before she calmly says," Oh it's no big deal. I just worked on that spell a lot. I always had to protect my younger sister when she got in trouble."

Brad looks at his own hands and swears before he says," It's almost ticking me off. I beat him so easily! I wanted to make him squirm a little and make a good story to brag about!"

Xehamaru suddenly chuckles manically from the shadows before booming out with," Oh, there will be squirming quite soon, and all of it from you!"

Brad at once gets angry as he mutters," Just then, Xehamaru shows everyone he is clearly far from finished, when out of the crater comes an outpouring of dark energy that is like a geyser of evil! And out of the storm of darkness, comes a furious Xehamaru! Brad sees the now bloody his enemy is before he snorts and says," Well, so you can take a few punches after all!"

Xehamaru unleashes a few labored breaths before he says," Your insolence is astounding, vermin. You have dug your own grave! If you insist on testing my patience, then I will no longer play nice!"

Brad just looks amused before he retorts with," Whatever."

Xehamaru gives an amused cackle before he says," You think I am fighting at full power! You wish, monkey. My full power is reserved only for the Grand Master and Kira."

Brad cracks his knuckles before he says," Well too bad ,because if you're not going to even me with everything you've got, I'll just waste you even faster!"

Ben sees how psychotic Xehamaru is before he tensely says," Careful, Brad, don't make things worse."

Brad chuckles before he says," Oh, what do you know? He has nothing. All his powers cannot beat my strength!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes before he harshly issues," Oh, I am bluffing, am I? Let's see how cocky you are when I unleash the pure wrath of the dark side!"

Brad spits on the ground again before he says," Wrath smash, I'm not buying your darkness garbage! Light or darkness. I don't care about either of them; I am just raw power that surpasses both of them! Here, eat true power, freak!"

With that, Brad charges up and fires another red energy blast like a fast ball at Xehamaru, which the dark lord easily deflects back with his sword! As Xehamaru dashes back he says,"

Cretin, think I cannot predict such an attack? Huh, AH!"

An instant after Xehamaru says that, Brad warps in front of Xehamaru and punches through his chest, again! Brad just looks right at Xehamaru 's eyes before he aggressively says," Maybe, but even if my moves are easy to read, you're still too slow to do anything about it! I don't care how many times I have to punch you full of holes, ill smash through every damn trick you have till your nothing but a stain on my fist!"

Xehamaru is seething with rage as he coughs up blood and says," Damn you! Grr, but what if I do this?"

Brad suddenly sees a flash of red light before he says," Huh?"

Just as Xehamaru screams out," Shadow Flare Star!"

With Brad's fist still through him, Xehamaru responds by firing a powerful energy flare right at his face! The blast consumes Brad and blows him away! The blast goes back to the upper part of the outer sanctum and causes yet another explosion. However, Xehamaru is annoyed that after healing the hole in his chest, he sees Brad drop down from the smoke. Brad did get hurt from that attack though, as he has burn marks all over! Lacus sees Brad breathing quickly now and walks forward before she says," Are you ok, Brad?"

Brad chuckles darkly before he answers with," Fine girl, just mad because he ruined my pants!"

Xehamaru grasps his sword tightly before he says," I am about to ruin a lot more than your pants, monkey! That will be nothing when you are in so many pieces that they cannot be counted!"

Brad flexes his muscles again before he dismissively says," Whatever. Like you can even put a dent on me, with that Sword! No matter how much power you put into it, you won't even scratch me!"

Xehamaru licks his lips before he says," Really, care to back your claim?"

Brad looks amused before he says," If it will help you figure out who's top dog, then go ahead and give me all you got!"

Lacus looks horrified at her boyfriends eagerness before she says," Don't taunt him Brad, there is no telling what he will do if he gets fed up."

Brad looks sure of himself as he casually says," Take it easy, he has nothing!"

Ben rolls his eyes at this before he says," Sigh, how stupid can he get?"

Xehamaru then makes a gesture with his hand before he says," Fine then, time to be rid of you, pest! "

With that, Xehamaru seems to cast a spell on his sword and charges at Brad, slashing him right across the chest! However, it does not even land a cut! Despite this, Xehamaru does not seem to be worried, even as Brad loudly shouts out," Ha! You're even lamer than I thought, if that was your best shot!"

Xehamaru looks delighted before he says," Heh, whatever you say fool. By the way, do you like statues?"

Brad raises an eyebrow and thinks for a second before he snarls out," What kind of lame question is that?"

Xehamaru then viciously says," Well, I only ask, because you're about to become one!"

Brad has his face twitch before he says," What? Hey what the?"

Lacus suddenly gasps before she shouts out," Brad! Your legs!"

Ben hears an unnatural noise before he says," Good grief, Brad just has to egg him on."

Brad sees to his horror that his legs have become stone, with the rest of his body doing the same at a rapid rate! Xehamaru takes delight in his victims shock before he cruelly says," Your pride was your downfall, fool. I cast my most powerful petrifying spell on my sword, it turns anything to stone, even thick headed monkeys! For being nothing more than a raging beast, I will give you some credit for harming me. That's why I'll make a statue of you, as the prime example of all I hate about this society!"

Brad screams out in fury and tries to grasp Xehamaru in his arms, only to see them turn to stone! As more of Brad's body becomes petrified the large man shouts out," Why you little cheating scum bag! You can't keep me down for long! And when I get out of here, I'm going to thrash you so bad you're going to regret it you dirty son of a b,"

Before Brad can even finish his speech, his mouth turns to stone, along with the rest of him! Xehamaru laughs madly as he flicks the statue into the air with his magic energy, and throws it aside before setting his sights back on Ben! Lacus sees her now pale grey Boyfriend before she turns pale and screams out," Brad! Oh no, we have to help him!"

Ben feels a torrent of dark energy pressing in to him before he chuckles uneasily and says," Right, um, but first, I think we have a little road block."

Xehamaru looks delighted at himself before he glances at Ben and playfully says," Ah, now that the side show is taken care of, let's resume the real matter at hand here!"

Lacus grasps the Oath keeper and has her aura explode before she shouts out," You truly are a heartless demon!"

Xehamaru sighs before he responds with a dry," Oh, please, he was asking for that."

Ben sighs back before he says," Maybe, but your carnage has gone on for too long and it ends now! We are going to survive today to have a future without despair!"

Xehamaru raises an eyebrow and says," Oh really? And how do you plan to bring about such a future? Don't tell me you still have thoughts of defeating me in your head, after what I did to that other annoying pest who would not learn his place?"

Ben glares defiantly at his nemesis before he shouts out," I'm not being foolish! Even if we can't defeat you, as long as we can hold you off till the others join us, it will be enough. And once the Grand Master gets here, you're really done!"

Xehamaru pauses for a second before he responds with," Tsc, I suppose you're right. It's naïve to think Master Myers will not try and ruin my fun. Oh well, thanks to your comment, I think I'll kill you faster now!"

Ben sees his enemy flood the area with dark energy again before he futilely curses back with," Damn you!"

Xehamaru sees Lacus 's worried face before he grins and says," But don't worry, you're the only one here, besides the monkey, I'll kill."

Ben pauses at this revelation before he cautiously says," What do you mean?"

Xehamaru closes his eyes before he answers with," Well, I still need King Atem alive to fulfill my plans. And as for Miss Lacus, well despite what you think I'm not a barbarian. I won't destroy such a rare flower. Especially when such a flower is worthy of living as a ruler of the new age of darkness!"

Lacus looks disgusted before she says," What are you talking about?"

Xehamaru then extends his hands like he is offering something and dramatically says," My dear, your powers and beauty make you ideal, for my queen of darkness!"

Lacus nearly has her jaw drop before she says," What?"

Ben at once gets outraged before he snaps back with," Just when I thought you could not get any sicker!"

Xehamaru glances outside the window before he says," Your talents are wasted on this decaying cosmos. Join my side and you will have everything you could ever desire in the era of darkness!"

Lacus flicks her hair out of her eyes and sternly says," Sorry, but that will never happen. I will never become an agent of darkness. To forsake my friends and family, for a world of evil, is a fate worse than death! Even if it's the only way to live, to be a person that makes others suffer, I could never bare to live as someone who causes such suffering. I am not sure whither to be flattered or disgusted at your interests Xehamaru but just shove it down your creepy throat because I will never join you!"

Xehamaru looks legitimately disappointed for a moment before he sighs and says," Such a pity, your defiance reminds me of hers. Though, I suppose with you having the Enji code drilled into your head, it is rather hopeless to think you would join me willingly eh my dear? Alas, time changes things."

Lacus sees the villain's determination before she gets uneasy and says," What are you saying?"

Ben quickly gets in front of Lacus before he looks deadly serious and says," First Miss Aeris, and now Lacus? You must really miss that Alison person, but forcing other women to replace the impact in your heart and try and make them some sick Dark Queen of yours just because your lonely is just plain wrong! If you really cared about that women, then you would not have disgraced her memory by doing so many horrible things!"

Xehamaru has another psychotic look flash across his face before he viciously says," Don't you DARE try and act like you know more than me you worthless peon! Alison was so passionate about protecting this world, but her faith was misplaced, and she died because she had faith in the lie that is the worth of humanity! Humans, no, mortals are not worth the air they breathe! The lies of this universe caused the ruin of everything I cared about, and I will see to it that the paradise is at last created, a paradise where the sinners will never ruin things again!

You see my dear Lacus, I want to bring salvation to those like you who are confused, but it's quite hard when you're blind to the reality in front of you!

Bah, if you will never join me now, then I will just give you time to rethink your options. After I take care of this Star clown for good! Yes, I think seeing the truth of this realm, will enlighten you, after I bring you before my master!"

Ben looks mortified before he says," Master! There's someone even worse than you?"

Xehamaru grimaces before he dryly says," Oh, you were not supposed to hear that part. Now I really have to kill you, before I enlighten your friend!"

Ben just powers up again before he adamantly says," Forget it; you're not turning Lacus into your private queen. I'll make sure of that!"

With that, Ben's magic energy explodes, as it creates a shock wave that lights up the room. Still in his max power mode, he charges at Xehamaru, as his twin Star Swords glow and he shouts," I'll never let you harm any of my friends! Take this, my anger, my hatred and all of my sorrow! Shining Flare Edge!"

Xehamaru sees Ben try out a new finishing move as he combines both of his swords to form a massive blade of light and releases its power as a massive energy sword wave! Xehamaru looks amused, but as the attack heads to him he just breaks it apart with his hands! Ben is dismayed at that as he gasps out," He deflected it so easily?"

Xehamaru laughs viciously before he says," My, the way you were looking, it's like that was all the power you could muster, am I right?"

Ben flinches before he quickly snaps back with," Not by a long shot!"

Xehamaru keeps chuckling before he says," Ah, but your eyes say otherwise. Face it, Ben Auro; you have absolutely no chance of defeating me. And since I let this fight drag on long enough, it's time I show you what my eyes show!"

Ben tries to brace himself as he says," No, gah!"

In an instant, Xehamaru fires two powerful red energy blasts from his eyes that are larger than he is! Ben tries to block, but it's too fast and he is blasted to the wall! Lacus sees blood flying and hears Ben scream in pain before she gets pale and says," No, not Ben too!"

Atem looks tensely at his would be rescuer before he says," Lacus, get out of here, before it's too late."

Xehamaru gives a cruel laugh before he licks his lips and says," It's already far too late to change travel plans, my liege. And as for you, my dear, I'd like you to consider my offer one more time."

Lacus gives a revolted glare at her enemy before she snaps back with," I already told you I will have nothing to do with a monster like you!"

Xehamaru has a mock hurt look form on his face before he says," Monster? Don't mislabel me. I am a revolutionary! One who will at last rid the cosmos of its infections!"

Lacus sharply retorts with," Anyone who is willing to commit genocide is nothing but a mad man."

Xehamaru 's eyes flash with anger before he coldly says," I see you still have much to learn. Soon you will see that sometimes such causing of sorrow is required for evolution."

Lacus sees Xehamaru approach before she gets in to a fighting stance and says," I am not going anywhere with you! Raising Crescent!"

Having heard enough from Xehamaru, Lacus powers up here energy and puts it into her Oath Keeper Sword before attacking him head on! However, Xehamaru just sighs and catches the attack between his fingers! The dark lord looks discontent before he says," Why is it that no one understands what needs to be done?"

Lacus sees how casual her target is acting before she says;" It had no effect?"

Xehamaru glances back at the brown haired women before he calmly says," Miss Lacus, I do wish you would calm down. Otherwise, while I wish to avoid any unnecessary pain, I will do what is required to make you see your true destiny!"

Lacus gives a mocking smirk in responds before she sarcastically says," How "polite" of you, but it won't change my mind! I am an Enji knight that will never join the dark side."

Xehamaru has his eyes and hands glow before he darkly says," I see, then I apologize, but this might feel a little unpleasant."

Lacus struggles to resist only to find her foe has her tight in his grip and says," No!"

Xehamaru puts up his hand to Lacus' chest and, with the flicking of his thumb, sends her flying into the air before catching her, with a blast of lighting! Lacus falls to the floor, but quickly gets right back up. Xehamaru sees Lacus being defiant before he chuckles and dryly says," I tried to be gentle, but you're not being easy to work with."

Lacus moves some hair out of her eyes before she says," You expect me to cave in from a few attacks? No matter what you do to me, I will never become a monster like you!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he opens his hands and says," Now then, what are you afraid of? I can sense a great fear in you, yes. Open your heart!"

Lacus sees the pale man floating up to her with a mad grin before she looks fearful and says," No, stay back. I'm warning you to stop this!"

Xehamaru looks amused before he says," Let's see, maybe if I read your mind, I will find the answer. I tried this on Starboy, but the Star Sword's power seems to be protecteing his mind, and I do not think there is anything worthwhile in the monkey's head. But let's see your fear. Look into my eyes, Lacus Raystar."

Lacus feels the darkness overwhelming her before the entire area becomes black! As a result she panics and screams out," NO, stop it!"

Xehamaru sees the middle child of the Raystar family is rapidly losing her composer as he laughs and says," That's right; show me your inner darkness!"

* * *

With this, Xehamaru extends his free hand uses another of his powers to go into the mind of Lacus! The female warrior tries to resist, but she cannot keep Xehamaru out! The dark lord sees random thoughts of Lacus and then sees what he is looking for. A secret memory of hers that she keeps buried in her heart! Xehamaru feels his target desperately opposing his prying action and enjoys the fear he is feeling before he deeply says," Oh, yes, this will do nicely. For all her talk about being a good Enji, I could sense she had a darkness she was locking out. Let's see just how traumatically delicious this memory is!"

Xehamaru then sees the memory he is looking for, as it takes the form of Lacus as a child crying in what seems to be a school room that looks like it was totaled or something! Lacus is by herself crying. Xehamaru sighs at this site before he says," This is too vague; I can't draw out the darkness unless I know all the details. Oh, looks like it's activated. Memories are always fun to bring out!"

Xehamaru sees the younger Lacus cry loudly and realizes there is blood on her hands before in a grief stricken tone she says," Sob, why, why did it happen again? I tried my best to make sure that it would never happen again. But it still happened! Now they all hate me, and think I am a monster. But, mother said even if I am different from the others I am just like them. But, because of me, now everyone's going to think I am a monster."

Xehamaru licks his lips and says," This is good. I can already taste her anguish and despair! Now, just tell me what you mean by monster and I will have it!"

Lacus suddenly looks at her hands before she looks dismayed and says," I just wanted to be normal. Why do I have to be burdened with this destiny? I wish it never happened, even if it was the only way I lived; I'd rather die than be like this!"

Xehamaru looks intrigued at the young girls action before he curiously says," Huh? What's going on?"

To the shock of Xehamaru, an aura forms around the young Lacus. Soon it unleashes a wave of power that blows the room away! As Xehamaru braces himself he says," This power, from a mere reaction to a memory and it's so overwhelming! What is this, girl? Is she a mutant or, huh?"

The dark lord then sees the aura take shape, and soon it takes the form of a giant Blue Eyed, White dragon trapped in a giant red magic cage behind Lacus! The Dragon sees Xehamaru right away and roars at him! The leader of Sithantos feels raw hateful energy bearing down on him before he curiously says," What the? Is this some kind of mental defense? No, it's different. This is real magic energy I am sensing. But it's not like hers at all! Wait, could it be?"

Suddenly the dragon emits in a wild yet deep voice that bellows out," Trespasser, be gone!"

Xehamaru feels an explosion of energy before he says," Huh, NO!'

"Just as Xehamaru lets his guard down, the dragon fires a blast of energy from its mouth at him, causing him to be blasted out of her mind! Xehamaru sees Lacus back in reality and is perplexed at what just happened. Atem sees how horrified and disturbed Lacus is before he angrily says," What did you do to her? You two were just frozen for a minute and then she started screaming! Are you so low you torture women for fun?

Xehamaru glances at the Lylat King before he says," You might be shocked to hear this, but that's not what happened. Lacus Raystar, you're intriguing me. What was this monster you are hiding? Is it a power you have, or something else?"

Lacus clutches her face tightly before she frantically says," Stop it, that dream was something I buried long ago. And I won't let you make me relive that nightmare!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes before he says," You are most definitely a case of interest now, especially if that energy is what I think it was. However keep defying me and I will have to resort to painful ways of subduing you."

Lacus suddenly has her energy explode before she frantically says," No, stay away from me! Burst Stream Of Judgment!"

Lacus has her magic energy go wild and funnels it to form a massive energy blast! At first Xehamaru just goes to knock it away with a hand, but he is shocked when he finds he cannot overpower it! As the treacherous apprentice feels his hand burning he says," What the? Her power level just rose to twice its level! Is this related to that dragon shaped energy in her dream? No matter, in the end I am ready for any twist you have to throw at me!"

With that, Xehamaru unleashes his own dark rage once more, and now, using both hands, he is able to deflect the blast to the ceiling! Xehamaru then hears a few more explosions blast out before he chuckles and dryly says," My, I do think this warship cannot handle too many blasts like that being thrown through it. Now then my dear, this is your last chance to avoid severe repercussions."

Lacus sees yet another murderous look be given in his direction before he says," No, this aura from his eyes, it's like he is death himself!"

Xehamaru tilts his head to the side before he says," Well, that is one of the roles I play. Alright, I'd hate to do this, but if you are going to cause a fuss I will just have to break your spine. Don't worry; as soon as we return to Ormus, you will be healed. And once your mind is purged of the lies of the weak, your true destiny can then begin! Try not to move; otherwise it will hurt a lot more!"

Lacus sees her enemy suddenly vanishes before she shakily says," Stay back! "

With that, Lacus sees Xehamaru prepare to strike at her from behind and she casts another barrier around her. Xehamaru's strike bounces off the shield, but that just makes him even more determined before he says," Not a bad shield. But you cannot deny me! Darkness Hell Slash!"

With this, Xehamaru powers up and strikes the barrier again, this time with an attack infused with darkness. To the horror of Lacus, it shatters the barrier! Xehamaru gives Lacus a penetrating look before she says," You can't run from the darkness in your heart. Let it open your heart!""

Lacus looks dismayed and screams out," NO! "

With that, Xehamaru goes to strike Lacus, but then, at the last second, Ben reappears in front of her, and takes the hit! Ben is stabbed through the shoulder, it's not a lethal blow, but it still hurts! After all of the damage he has taken the right part of his shirt is destroyed from the last blast and Lacus can see how bloody and bruised her friends right shoulder is! Lacus is shocked to see Ben in front of her and as Xehamaru sees how determined Ben is he darkly says," How noble, the knight gets up once last time to throw his life away for his love! How pathetic!"

Ben remains defiant as he says," Shut up! Arg."

Lacus sees her comrade cough out blood before she cries out," Ben!"

Ben turns to the women he has known for so long and says," Lacus, are you ok? I'm sorry I let him make you scared."

Lacus blinks for a second before she says," Ben, you got hurt for me. Why?"

Ben chuckles before he says," That's a silly question. Like I said, I am not going to have him hurt my friends. And, even if I am not your boyfriend, I promised I'd always protect you."

Lacus looks touched before she says," Oh, Ben."

Xehamaru sees how determined Ben is before he laughs and says," Ah, how amusing. You keep fighting to have your heart's desires recognized. I could almost say I could sympathize. But of course, unlike you, I'm not a failure."

Ben looks furious as he says," Shut up, already! Gah,!"

Lacus sees the owner of the Star Sword falling to his knees before she gasps and says," Ben, you're hurt!"

Ben remains defiant before he says," It's alright, nothing to worry about. Although, after today I am going to take a nap."

Lacus then has her eyes get moist before she says," Ben, you got hurt because of me. I'm so sorry."

Ben gives a pained smirk before he says," Hey, it's not your fault; it's Xehamaru that's to blame."

Lacus looks dismayed before she says," No, it is my fault. People keep getting hurt because of me. I keep trying not to be the cliché damsel in distress and be a good Enji, but I never live up to it. No matter what, I am never good enough to meet what is expected of me."

Ben is confused before he says," What are you talking about? You're even better in magic than me and have saved a lot of people with your skills. You're even better known than me!"

Lacus looks traumatized as she stammers out," You don't understand. That's still not enough to make up for my mistakes."

Ben is confused as he responds with," What do you mean?"

Xehamaru gives a bored sigh before he says," Alright, that's enough of today's soap opera. I do believe this is the part where you tragically die in the one you love arms!"

Lacus looks furiously at her attacker before she shouts," NO! I won't let you harm anyone! I will stop you!"

Xehamaru gives an impatient snicker before he says," You already tried that, Lacus. And it's getting a little old!"

Lacus is feeling overwhelmed with emotions as she grasps her forehead and says," No one is going to be hurt because of me again! Huh, oh no, this feeling? No not now!"

Ben sees his friend widen her eyes and says," What are you talking about? Huh?"

Ben is confused when all of a sudden he sees then outline of a red mark or magical glyph on Lacus' back glow with an odd symbol! Lacus begins to clutch her head and as Ben sees the brown haired women stagger back before he tensely says," Lacus, what's going on? Are you ok?"

Lacus looks more and more pained and is now sweating and breathing hard before she says," No, not again, not now! Ben, stay away from me."

Ben furiously glares at his enemy before he says," What did you do to her, Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru cautiously looks at Lacus before he responds with," For once I am as in the dark as you. But, if this is the same thing from her mind then this should, be very interesting."

Lacus looks pained before she says," Please, take King Atem and get away from here. I'm not sure if I can control it now, its to much, to much!

Ben is getting worried at how frantic Lacus looks before he says," Control what?"

Lacus sudden has her eyes widen before she says," No, AH!"

Ben sees the elegant middle child of the Raystar family produce a terrified scream at the top of her lungs before in return he screams out," Lacus!"

Ben rushes up to Lacus, but all of a sudden a tremendous amount of energy bursts out of her, blowing Ben back! Soon the energy comes out of her back, and warps around her like a bestial cloak of sizzling energy! Ben sees her magic aura change from blue to dark blue, and it takes the form of a dragon's head! The energy then wraps around her left arm like and her back like ribbon like strands before it flashes, and it turns into some sort of scaly spirit armor!

Then out of her back comes the same sort of armor with wings! To top it off, her eyes turn from blue to pure white and it disturbs Ben. Her skin glows with energy in the same way Terra transforms to her Esper form, but unlike Terra, Lacus does not completely change.

* * *

Meanwhile, the amount of energy Lacus is releasing is so great that it can be felt from outside the Invisible Hand! Even Master Myers and Kira, who are in the process of slashing their way through those who stand in their path, can sense it! As soon as the Grand Master feels this energy is stops in his tracks and says," What the, this energy?"

Kira is in the process of redirecting a swarm of missiles before he casually says," Why pause, father? Whatever it is, it's just another minion Xehamaru has on board the ship. No matter how many he has, none of them will save them."

Myers grasps his blade tightly before he says," No, I remember this energy! But, this is wrong. It can't be what I am thinking of. If it is, Lacus is in grave danger, not to mention those around her! Kira pick up the pace!"

Kira quickly retorts with a flat," Now father, I was just about to suggest that to you.

Myers sees yet another wave of reinforcements coming for him before he says," Still, Xehamaru has plenty minions to block our path."

Kira grasps his gloved fist tightly before he says," No matter who stands before them, they will be crushed."

Before Master Myers can respond suddenly a furious distorted voice says," You will be the one crushed, Enji scum!"

Kira just turns around to the right before he says," Oh, now who is it?"

Kira sees an angry Geryon jump down and charge at Kira! After Shadow used Chaos Control to warp the fusion of the four fiends out of the ship, he landed nearby, and charged at the first thing he saw, Kira! Still, to the man in charge of the Titan Special Forces, it is nothing but a bother. The son of the Grand Master points his sword at the fusion of the Four elemental fiends before he says," More bugs? I have no time to waste on you.

Geryon then look murderous as the hideous monster shouts," You're the bug, and now you will be squashed!"

Geryon brings down his massive sword, which Kira blocks with one finger! The man in black just narrows his eyes and squarely says," You fail to realize your position, demon."

Geryon presses down with all of its might but achieves jack squat for the effort before the demon snarls out a frustrated," Impossible, even an Enji cannot have such power!"

Kira then extends his left ring and middle fingers before they glow with light and he says," I am no mere Enji, I am the one who will end all wars, be gone. Shatter Point!"

Geryon feels an impact before he even sees anything and can only roar," ARGHH!"

To a testament of his power, Kira focuses his magic energy, and attacks Geryon with a simple poke, and using his magic energy, he uses it to cause a chain reaction to rip apart the monster inside out to the cellar level, that Cloud and the others could not destroy in one blow! Myers sees the form his son is in, and sees that there is all ready barley any trace of Geryon left before he looks at Kira intently and says," Ah, I see you have mastered the shatter point technique. The master level move Gandowan knew that perceived points of weakness, where a small amount of precisely applied force, would unlock the unseen structures that bound together even the most indestructible materials. It must take severe focus to work. Even I could not master that move."

Kira just looks forward and casually responds with," Really now, father, it's all for the sake of enforcing justice. Now, time to move on."

Myers hears another explosion and has his holy aura shimmer out of him once more before he says," I agree, oh, looks like they want to really keep us out. Be mindful of the future Kira, as calm as things are now you know all to well how quickly the situation can change in the blink of a eye. Now then, I am sorry to take so many lives, but I will not let Xehamaru succeed in his goals. Grand Divided! "

* * *

The Grand Master sees a Nova Crusher rain down plasma blasts on him and his son and to move it out of the way powers up and delivers a massive energy attack that cleaves the warship in half before they continue to blast through the defense line of Sithantos! With that, let's check up on what's back at our main event!

Whatever is happening to Lacus seems to have stopped, and she stares at Xehamaru with killer intent! Ben, King Atem and Xehamaru are all speechless at what happened, but Xehamaru is the first to break out of his stupor! As the dark lord sees that Lacus seems to have finished her shocking metamorphoses he sees that she is breathing shallow breaths, and then is growling in a bestial tone that should be beyond her voice range before he laughs and says," Very interesting tricks, my dear! So this is what you were hiding in your mind."

Atem sees Lacus's blank eyes before he tenses up and says," No, it can't be! I thought it was a rumor, but it seems what my father talked about was true after all, the Jinchuriki are not just a myth after all. "

Ben quickly turns to his regal friend and says," King Atem, do you know what happened to Lacus?"

Atem looks down and says," Maybe, but I am not sure."

Xehamaru then extends his hands and says," See, Lacus? You don't have to hide anything from me, and you are even more special than I realized. I heard that the Raystar had some secrets, something they wanted to keep hidden at all costs, but I thought it was something related to the shame of the previous generation, nothing NEARLY as exciting as this! This magic energy of yours intrigues me. It's not quite Human, Demon or even celestial energy. Care to tell us what this trick of yours is? Oh come, don't be all silent now, our audience demands an answer!"

Lacus just hunches over before she snarls out," You, you die now!"

Xehamaru suddenly feels a massive amount of energy blasting in to him before he says," Huh, Guh!"

With that, Lacus coldly raises her newly covered hand, and in an instant sends a surge of raw energy at Xehamaru! The power she sends at him is so great that the dark lord of Sithantos is overwhelmed and is blown into the air! Xehamaru regains his composure and sees what he is now up against. As he twists his neck around the villain cautiously says," Her power, it went up far more than I thought it would!"

Ben is amazed that even Xehamaru is showing caution before he says," Wow, Lacus, I never knew you could do something like this! Why did you never reveal this skill before? Um, Lacus can you hear me?"

Lacus suddenly turns her eyes at Ben and pauses for a moment before coldly saying," You're in my way."

Ben is shocked at just how much malice was in his friend's voice before he pauses and says," Huh?"

Lacus gives another hostile growl before saying," Move aside or I can't assure your safety once I start attacking."

Ben gulps before he says," Lacus, what's going on? You sound, different."

Lacus suddenly shouts out a loud," Get out of my way!"

Ben steps back before saying," Lacus, whoa!"

Ben is disturbed as he notices Lacus' voice has gone cold and has a deadly tone, and is even more disturbed when she uses her magic energy to push him back a few feet before taking to the air! Ben is speechless as King Atem goes over to him! Ben looks at Atem before saying," What is going on? I never had any idea Lacus had this power and right now her power is on Xehamaru's level! But, now she's like a different person."

Atem sighs before gravely saying," That may be the case in more ways than one Ben."

Ben raises an eyebrow before he says," Huh? King Atem, do you know what she did just now?

Atem crosses his arms and says," Not for sure, but I have an idea. I heard from my father that in the ancient war against the God of darkness the celestial beings created four beasts of supreme power. If legends are correct they might have been forged from Dimensional Azure cauldrons with countless souls being the fuel to their birth. Theses beasts were said to be constructed by the very energy that makes up the cosmos, and have power that even the angels feared.

Yes, a lion beast named Geryser, an aerial beast named Falzter, a sea beast named Levaithus, and a Blue Eyed White dragon which had no name, or at least no name that history remembered. Their power could level worlds and they could travel from world to world, they were the legendary monsters of death, the _Celestial Beasts_. After they lost their purpose, they were captured by the forces of good. Since that Great War lesser monsters had been seen throughout space with tales of terror of their own. However, the four I mentioned are the elite four, the ones that had the power to ravage entire worlds. "

Ben glances back at Lacus before he says," That's cool and all, but what does that have to do with Lacus?"

Atem sighs before he says," When my father was in his days of twilight he told me a story. It was that he heard from his friend in the Enji order that they had found one of these monsters, and to control it sealed it in the body of a human! To be the host of a celestial beast, that is the true purpose of one such as Lacus, one that is a _Jinchurki_."

Ben looks horrified at all of this before he says," What? But, does that mean, Lacus has some ancient Dragon in her? Lacus, when did this happen to you? Did you have this all along inside you? I had no idea, but maybe that was the real reason she left Transford. Ah, in any case her powers might finally tip the balance. As long as Xehamaru does not have any more tricks up his selves. Sigh, somehow I know it's not going to go like that."

Atem looks at the two figures in front of him before he says," We can only hope."

Xehamaru flicks his cape back and slyly says," Alright then, I see you're in an angry mood. But your temper tantrums will not save you."

Lacus grasps her clawed hands tightly and says," Your mocking has grown old. I had enough of your existence. Even if you beg for pity, it's too late. You die now!"

Xehamaru suddenly looks sinister before he says," Quite an attitude you've got there. Keep talking like that and I will forget my manners and subdue you by any means!"

Lacus then stands straight up and harshly says," Oh, what's wrong? Afraid, afraid of fighting me and being totally destroyed, is the man who loves fear afraid of pain?"

Xehamaru is not amused at his opponents taunt and harshly says," I had enough, odd new powers or not, you're still the one who should be terrified! Time to sub! GUh!

Before Xehamaru can finish his words, Lacus has her aura lash out and has her armor shimmer with energy before in a flash a blade protrudes out of her right shoulder. Then in less than an instant she slashes Xehamaru before he can react! Even though the two halves of his body reattach moments later, he is still painfully damaged from that attack! Lacus sees the pale faced man's shocked reaction before she snarls out a fierce ," You're the one who will submit, to the devil!"

Xehamaru suddenly gives another insane look before he frantically yells out," Ha, my dear I already have. Fine, if you want to play like that, then I have no choice! Hell's Judgment!"

Ben sees dark energy quickly surging around his transformed friend before he shouts out," No, Lacus! "

Xehamaru grins as a circle of darkness appears around Lacus. A moment later it traps her in a fiery lock and begins to try and drain her energy! The caped man takes pleasure in hearing Lacus give another feral roar before he conceitedly says," Heh, powerful as you may be, even this cannot compare to me! Your energy is vast; in fact it's even better than the celestial energy within King Atem! If you will not go with me, then I have no choice but to destroy you and harvest your energy! "

Lacus just sneers before responding with," You want my energy? Let's see if you can handle it!"

Xehamaru sees his target explode with power before he says," What the?"

To the dismay of Xehamaru, Lacus breaks his attack effortlessly and then forms a powerful sphere in her hands, and in seconds it takes the shape of a dragon's claw! At once, she fires it at Xehamaru, and he is hit by the claw of energy! Xehamaru gets hit from the waist down, and his whole lower half is melted in moments! The burning sensation the dark lord feels causes him to be consumed with more pain than even he is use to, causing him to scream out with," Arrrggh! How could she have this unknown power and I had no idea about it at all? How, how could none of my sources uncover such power?"

Lacus narrows her eyes before harshly saying," Pitiful men, your death can not come soon enough."

Xehamaru remains defiant as he screams," I think not, even the likes of you will not stop me!"

Lacus hunches over again and spitefully says," Yes I will, I'll make you and all your kind suffer the same despair I have endured."

Xehamaru raises an eyebrow," My kind?"

Lacus quickly responds with," Yes, you servants of darkness were what sealed me away, and now I will make you all pay!"

Ben is shocked at that last outburst and says," What the?"

Atem looks even more worried before saying," It's like I feared! That's no longer Lacus speaking. It seems that her fear and Xehamaru's searching her mind weakened the apparent seal of the beast, and now she is taking control!"

Ben looks at Lacus with even more dread before he shouts out," No, Lacus!"

Lacus just growls in a even harsher tone and says," Its time, you all die now! I won't let you seal me away again, I will destroy you first!"

Ben's eyes widen as more of Lacus' body is covered with a kind of dragon armor, and her face is completely covered with a bluish white scaly armor! It kind of has some resemblances to when Mega man in network six used a beast out. The energy around her begins to not just glow but sizzle, as if a raging liquid energy is coursing through her entire body as a second coat of skin! She then is surrounded with such an intense power that the whole room shakes! Xehamaru struggles to not let his opponents energy push him back before he bitterly says," This was not part of the plan!"

Lacus then looks upward before she shouts out," AH, my revenge will begin with all of your deaths!"

Atem on instinct shouts," Get back! "

Lacus then has her energy explode out of her body, and soon they all turn to a rain of energy blasts above her head! She then wildly fires them in all directions, and they blast holes all over the outer sanctum! Ben has to flash step himself and King Atem a whole block away to avoid being blasted! As Ben sees explosions blasting all over the area he says," Lacus! Please stop this!"

Atem looks dejected before he turns to Ben and says," It's no use; her mind must be taken over by the celestial beast!"

Ben shakes his head in defiance before he says," No, Lacus is still Lacus. I know she is still in there!"

Atem sees the young adult look determined before he tensely says," No, get back! "

With that, Ben uses his flight spell to go to where Lacus is, and deflecting energy blasts that Lacus is randomly firing everywhere! He manages to get in front of her without getting hurt and goes right up to her. Ben sees Lacus glare at her with murderous inhuman eyes but steels himself before he calmly says," Lacus, are you in there? Please stop this, its one thing to try and destroy Xehamaru. But attacking like this will kill everyone on the ship!"

Lacus clenches her fists and snarls out," Pesky boy, don't intervene with my penance or else!"

Ben stands his ground as he firmly retorts with," Whoever you are, get out of Lacus!"

Lacus gives a bitter chuckle before she retorts with," Silly man, you know nothing about her. Sadly I do remember you. Yes, I was in this body when she met you. You had no idea, did you? Don't feel too bad, her family tries their best to pretend I do not exist!"

Ben looks curious as he carefully says," Why are you in Lacus?"

Lacus growls again before saying," That's not for you to know, boy! You were always around for a time, and you are not the worse kind of human. But, get in my way and I will kill you!"

Ben sighs before he responds with," Enough! We have no time for this! We still have a mission to complete, so stop messing around and let's finish Xehamaru."

Lacus raises her clawed hands and has her aura manifest more claws before she says," You stupid boy, I won't be talked to like that. I won't let anyone deny me from grasping the sensations I yearn for! Die! Huh, Guh!"

Ben braces himself and says," Lacus? "

Lacus, or at least the mysterious being controlling Lacus, seems like she is about to go berserk on Ben! However, just as she is about to send many energy claws into Ben, she freezes before screaming in pain! Ben sees hope when the Dragon mask begins to break apart and Ben sees Lacus' real eyes! Those blue eyes are beaming with sadness and the women, in a much gentler tone says," Ben, please run, I don't want to hurt you."

Ben then looks determined before he says," I know you won't, Lacus. Fight it! I may not get what the whole situation is, but I know you're way too strong to be controlled by some monster!"

Lacus looks in pain as she wearily says," Oh Ben. AH, no, it's too strong. I can't hold it back much longer. This had to end now."

Xehamaru suddenly loudly shouts out," I agree, my dear, and so I will end your pain!"

Ben sees a dark light flare above him before he grasps the Star Sword tightly and says," Xehamaru!"

Lacus turns around and says a pained," Huh?"

Xehamaru quickly emits a," You're feisty, but now you're even more of the flower to be planted to celebrate our coming paradise!"

The two see Xehamaru already recovered, flying above Lacus with a spell already charged! The dark lord looks deadly serious as he says," Since you have quite the power to lash out with, I will just have to restrain you till you can be more agreeable! Ultimate Trophification seal!"

Lacus realizes only to late how quickly the spell is cast before she screams out," AH!"

Ben on instinct cries out," Lacus!"

To Ben's horror, while Lacus is still trying to hold back the presence inside her, Xehamaru fires off a powerful spell at her! It hits her dead on and transforms her into a trophy just like how the dark lord's phantom tried to do the same on King Atem before! The now imprisoned Lacus fell to the ground and Xehamaru uses his power to let her fall gently where his throne was. Ben sees his childhood friend is frozen before he grasps his fist and furiously says," Xehamaru! You will pay for that!"

Xehamaru looks amused before he reacts with a chide," Oh don't be so dramatic. I most likely saved your life. After all, I can't have a mere out of control beast rob me of my moment of triumph!"

Ben glares furiously at the wicked man above him before he says," You, I won't let you get away with what you did to her!"

Xehamaru looks at his new prize before he walks right up to her and puts his arm over the frozen women before he calmly says," Tsc, calm down. I have no intention of killing her, even in this state. That would be a fool's move. Yes, I know the last thing to do is kill someone precious in front of your opponent's eyes! History has shown that those who performed that tactic nine out of ten times then witness very bad things. And while you are still nothing to me, I would prefer to avoid taking chances. Don't worry; even with this new discovery, I still plan to take very good care of her. After all, as stubborn as she is now after I put her through a thorough indoctrination program she just might be enlightened yet. "

Ben sees Xehamaru lick the face of his frozen friend in a creepy manner before he gets so outraged that he instantly has his energy explode with enough force to cause the room to quake before he passionately says," Don't you dare touch her you freak! You're not going to take her, because you're not leaving this room alive!"

Xehamaru then forms another sadistic glare before he darkly says," Oh really? You seem to be forgetting something. You're still nothing but a mere bug before me! "

With that, Xehamaru reminds Ben how much power he has, by causing an outburst of his dark magic energy, which is powerful enough to press Ben down to the ground! As Xehamaru sees Ben's desperate eyes he snickers and casually says," With all these distractions, I almost forgot, the whole point of this was to kill you! Hope you enjoyed your extra time, because your time in this realm has run out!"

Ben struggles to move as he desperately says," No, it's not over till I defeat you!"

Xehamaru suddenly looks vicious before he says," Face it, you were destined to fail. But at least it's not a total loss, for me, anyway! I now have a nice new trophy wife to present!"

Before Ben can say anything further all of a suddenly a loud furious voice screams out," XEHAMARU!"

Xehamaru suddenly turns to the right before he states," Huh, the monkey? Impossible!"

Ben is as shocked as his enemy before he says," Brad, he is breaking out of the stone spell?"

Brad shows everyone how stubborn he is as he loudly says," You can't stop me, I'LL KILL YOU!""

Brad then amazes everyone, as a surge of power erupts around him, and the stone covering cracks before it's blown away! A furious Brad then sets his sights on Xehamaru and snorts as he walks to him; his anger is so great that every step he makes on the way crushes the ground. Ben just remains on guard as he says," Brad? Amazing, even that stone spell did not even stop him."

Xehamaru looks furious as he says," You, you should not have been able to break that! Even the masters could not overrule that spell by themselves. A crude idiot like you could never muster the power to do so!"

Brad looks smug as he flexes his own muscles and says," Well, what do you call this! Like I said before, lame spells like that cannot stop me for long! Only power! Now, for doing that little number on me I'm going to break every bone on your body! Hey Lacus, were you worried? Don't worry, the Brad is back to smash! Hey, why are you not moving?"

Ben resists the urge to face palm before he says," That would be because while you were taking a break, Xehamaru cast a spell on Lacus, to turn her to a life- sized trophy!"

Brad instantly turns red as he screams out," WHAT? Freak, you're really ticking me off. Better let her go now, or I'll kill you in the next attack!"

Xehamaru looks at the bulky man with disgusted before he flatly says," I think not. That would make things rather annoying. And, in any case, you are the one who will die in the next blow!"

Brad has veins form on his head before he says," Oh, that's it. I've had it with you!"

Xehamaru dryly responds with," And I with you. I wonder how sad your girlfriend will be when you die. Oh, it matters not; soon I will help her forget all about your vermin when I terminate you both!"

Brad stomps forward before he says," What'd you say about Lacus?"

Xehamaru chuckles before he cockily says," Are you that thick? The young woman has vast potential, but as long as she hangs out with a monkey, her little beast inside her will amount to nothing but waste."

Brad raises an eyebrow and swerves his head at Lacus before he says," Beast, oh hell no! That thing happened to Lacus again? Damn, thought she had it under control!"

Ben is shocked at how casually Brad is reacting to the news before he says," What? You know about the thing inside Lacus, Brad?"

Brad snorts before he says," That's a dumb question; the Brad knows every single thing about his girl!"

Xehamaru looks at Brad with raw disgust before he says," Ah, such a lowly being like you is not fit for someone like her. That's why I am taking her with me to become my queen of darkness!"

Brad instantly looks furious before he grinds his teeth and says," You kidding? You think you're taking my girl away from me? Like hell, you damn pale freak! LACUS IS MY GIRL! MINE! No one is taking her away from me! Xehamaru, you're dead! I'm going to crush you! Lacus is my girl! Anyone who tries to mess that up is going to die!"

Ben sees how furious Brad is before he says," Good grief, he's gone totally ballistic now."

Brad sees Xehamaru looking smug before he spits on the ground and says," Since you still have that annoying grin, I'm not going to be nice anymore! Time for you to see that all of your lame darkness garbage is nothing to the true power! Feel my fury at One hundred percent power, the full strength of the Unstoppable Juggernaut! RAHHH!"

Xehamaru has his sword glow red once more before he says," I don't care about your boasts, just your death!"

With that, Xehamaru fires a Shadow Flare spell Brad, but it just breaks apart at impact! Brad then begins to power up even more massively than he has ever done, before Ben! He then begins to unleash a storm of energy that blows every one off their feet!

Brad's skin turns red and veins form all over his body as his muscles expand even more than before. His clothes can barely keep themselves together, but thankfully they are the same pants the Hulk wears. After his muscles twitch a bit the transformation stabilizes and Brad's now nearly tree trunk sized arms land on the ground with a thud! Soon his size and mass is almost that of a giant! His full power reached Brad, then gives off a massive shock wave that crumbles the walls of the outer sanctum!

Brad, who's skin is now beat red takes a deep breath and then stares down at Xehamaru and as Ben sees how Brad is now towering over Xehamaru, and is rendered speechless at how massive Lacus 's boyfriend's muscles are before he stutters out a shocked," That's Brad's full power? His energy, it might even be higher than Grand Master Myers or Commander Kira's!"

Xehamaru sees Brad crack his neck before he winces and slyly says," My, and they say I am a monster!"

Brad chuckles before he gruffly says," This form's not pretty, but it gets the job done. Alright, freak, none of your tricks are going to save you this time!"

Ben sees Brad lumber forward before he tensely says," Wait Brad! Even with your power up, we still should work together!"

Brad glares at the smaller man and says," Stay out of this; I don't need your help!"

Ben looks exasperated before he says," Look, I hate the thought of having to work as a team with you too. But it's for Lacus's sake, so just do it, so we can increase are odds."

Brad narrows his eyes and barks out," Forget it!"

Ben then sighs and says," Your hot headed bad boy stunts already caused Lacus to get hurt, so enough!"

Brad then snaps and yells out," SHUT UP!"

Ben suddenly feels a surge of pain and can only scream out," Gah!"

To Ben's shock, rather than agree, Brad jabs one of his massive fingers into Ben's gut before the owner of the Star Sword can even react, hitting him so hard, he coughs up blood! Ben falls to the ground and Brad walks on while he recklessly says," This is my show and my girl we are talking about, Star Loser! You're not stealing my glory!"

Ben wipes some blood off his mouth before be bitterly says," Damn you, Brad! How stupid are you?"

Brad suddenly looks excited before he aggressively says," Piff, this is the moment I have waited for. To show everyone that I am the one everyone is going to worship as their champion! You're not messing up anything else for me, stuck up!"

Xehamaru looks amused at the strife unfolding as he dryly says," My, with that behavior, you're quite the poor Enji."

Brad eyes Xehamaru like a piece of meat he is ready to devour before he says," Bah, don't get me wrong, I hate you and your lame group's guts. But I'm not fighting you guys for all those values of the Enji. Joining the Enji brought me three things, a chance to stay close to my girl, have a lot of good fights, and make everyone in the universe be aware of Brad Fowltror! Once I kill you, it's the beginning of my stardom!"

Xehamaru grasps his hand tightly before he says," Don't plan any movies just yet! Your power is massive, but like before, your use of it is poor. A cumbersome beast like you can never compare to me! My new era is too close to its creation to be stopped by a, AH! "

Brad shows how much he thinks of Xehamaru when, despite his massive size, he warps in front of him and grabs the dark lords throat! He then lifts him up to his face and bluntly says," Your lame rants got old the first time, freak. Now it's my turn! Time for you to learn the real rules of space!"

Xehamaru can only scream out a," GRAH! "

Because Brad then pounds Xehamaru with his giant fist, and the impact obliterates his opponent's arm! Brad shows no mercy and unleashes a barrage of fists so fast; it looks like scores of hands are smashing Xehamaru at once! The Patriarch of Sithantos has no chance to even react, as he is being severely injured! As Brad gives a brief respite to his pummeling his target viciously shouts out," Damn monkey! When I get out of this!"

Brad suddenly cuts him off with a lighting fast uppercut to his foe's jaw, a punch that nearly smashes that jaw in half! Brad just keeps up his brutal onslaught as he cruelly says," That's the thing, you're not! It doesn't matter if you're smarter than me, or if you are a more experienced fighter who knows all kinds of dark side tricks! If you're too slow and weak, then tough!

That's the law of the jungle, the survival of the fittest! It's the top dogs that know how to snuff out the weaklings! You may know how to win, but if you can't pull it off, you're just a loser! Who needs magic or the dark side? My body is the most powerful force in space! That's why I am the best, I'll do anything to win! Now, die! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"

Brad keeps on attacking without relent, screaming like a revved up over crazed kid bent on winning before he ends his brutal assault with a slamming fist to Xehamaru's head, and hits it so hard that spins it around! Not ready to let his opponent off, he at once fires a rapid barrage of red energy blasts that hit Xehamaru dead on! Ben and King Atem continue to watch on in awe, as the blasts compound on each other, creating an even larger explosion! Brad at last let's up, as he sees the crater he made ,and reacts by laughing loudly before wildly says," HAahahah! So who's the monkey now! Heh, in your face!"

Ben can't help but widen his eyes and say," I don't believe it; I can't sense the energy of Xehamaru. Did Brad really defeat him?"

Atem just blinks a few times before he says," It's almost like it's all a dream."

Brad gives another jock like roar and screams out,"HA! Now no one can bash me! Time for everyone to admit I am the best! Huh?"

All of a sudden, Brad sees an explosion from where the crater he blasted Xehamaru into explode, before a dark raging light comes out of it, blasting right before Brad! And out of it comes Xehamaru! It seems Brad did a number on Xehamaru for his head is twisted the other way and his one remaining arm is broken while he has holes all over his body! Still, no matter how badly damaged Xehamaru is he never seems to be able to be dealt with for good and sure enough his dark aura covers him and regenerates his body. Xehamaru looks at Brad like the eyes of death, but Brad does not care as he just spits again and says," That's right, put yourself together. I enjoy using you as a football!"

Ben tenses up, as he sees Xehamaru is angrier then he has ever been before the dark lord looks at his hand and shouts out," Filthy monkey, YOU'RE THROUGH! You have dried up the very last of my patience! I was going to save this for Master Myers and Kira, but now I will unleash my true power on you! Prepare, prepare to witness a force more terrifying than death itself!"

Brad just cracks his neck before he says," Bah, nothing you do can save you from being my doormat."

Xehamaru looks deranged as he harshly says," Worthless human, let me tell you something. The cursed seal crystals of Necrocalcous have more than one stage."

Ben tenses up at this before he shouts out a,"What!"

Xehamaru widens his eyes and says," Yes, a level two you could say. However, if your command of the dark side is not vast you will be consumed by it and be torn asunder, hence why my followers are not aware of that. However, it's time I show you just what the power of the advanced stage of the cursed seal can achieve!"

Brad looks annoyed again before he says," Man, your lame. I told you your darkness garbage is not going to cut it!"

Xehamaru looks deadly serious as he grasps his forehead with his left arm and his chest with his right arm and shouts," If you're so sure then let's find out! RAHHHHH!"

Ben instantly feels an ill wind nearly blow him away before he says," Oh, this can't end well."

Ben is horrified as he sees Xehamaru's eyes glow red, before a storm of darkness explodes out of him. This explosion of darkness consumes the entire room, and for a few moments its pitch black! As Ben tries to regain his bearings suddenly he feels something, and sees red rain drops flicker around the area and realize its fragments of his enemies energy! Ben then brace's himself as the surge of energy gets bigger and as Ben's vision returns he sees Xehamaru is glowing red! His power is so wrathful, it's like a tornado of hatred and Ben has to use all of his strength just to keep himself from being blown away! Soon after, Xehamaru begins to transform! His hands become claw like and his body grows slightly, and while it does not match Brad's height, it's still enough to give off an imposing posture.

Out of the dark lord's back grows two black demon bat like wings and his skin turns pale white. Xehamaru grins as his transformation finishes and has the whole area continues to be covered in dark fog. Despite the fact that his opponent has new red and black pupils Brad is not impressed with what he sees before he snorts and says," So you grew a little and sported wings? Lame!"

Ben can't help but let his hands shake a bit before he says," Brad, he has no idea just how much more power Xehamaru has gotten!"

Atem nods before saying," It's more than just physical strength, too. I can sense pure evil energy coming from within him. Any trace of humanity in him is now gone, his energy has completely become demonic!"

Xehamaru forms a wide grin and as he exposes his fanged teeth he says," That's the idea, my king. To gain superior power and immortality, I gladly threw away my useless humanity. And now,"

Brad just groans and says," That's your last shot? Whatever, time to end this freak show!"

Xehamaru suddenly ascends in to the air and says," Maggot, this will be your final lesson in what the darkness can give."

Brad pounds his chest with his own fist and gleefully says," Hey, I'm the one giving the lesson! And now it's time to learn the lesson of how powerful Brad the great's knuckle sandwich is!"

Ben sees Xehamaru 's dark energy get even more intense before he says," Brad, he's just inviting Xehamaru to demolish him!"

Brad gives a running charge and goes to punch Xehamaru boxing style. However, this time Xehamaru is ready, and catches the massive fist with ease to Brad's horror! Brad sees that despite his efforts he can't push his target back before he shouts out," Say what! Bah, I get it, it's another trick!"

Xehamaru looks ecstatic as he proudly shouts out," NO, this is not an illusion, monkey. This is my true power! Your rage and anger, I can sense it rivals mine. But your unrefined rage cannot surpass my darkness. For my hatred is enhanced by the suffering of all the misery in the cosmos!"

Brad has his eyes bulge as he furiously shouts," I'm about to shove your hatred through your brain!"

Xehamaru licks his lips before he edgily retorts with," If that's the case, then why can you not overpower me anymore?"

Brad goes ballistic at this as he screams out a barley coherent," Damn you! "

Brad yells out in anger and tries to slam Xehamaru's head with his free hand, but the dark lord catches the other punch with no problem! The two become engaged in a dead lock as Brad struggles to overpower the demon winged foe. The force of the two's intense energies colliding is strong enough to cause the lights in the large chamber to flicker on and off, not to mention the usual effects! After spending a minute to try and overpower Xehamaru to no avail, the dark lord grins as he sees disbelief form in the massive fighter's eyes and sarcastically says," What's wrong? You're not afraid, are you?"

Brad spits at his target as he says," You worthless punk, Brad the great does not do fear! Nothing you do is going to stop me!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he says," Wrong again, muscle head. Deny it all you want, I can see the fear building in your eyes, and it's such a marvelous sensation! Now, if you're done, I think it's my turn! It's time I pay you back for the injuries you handed me, tenfold! "

With that, Xehamaru breaks out of Brad's hold and flies to the air high before performing a dive. As the fiend dive bombs towered Brad, he becomes covered in dark energy. Brad sees this and goes to smash him, only for it to turn into dark mist!

The real Xehamaru then descends down from the darkness covered ceiling condensing more energy than the clone he sent out! He then has it surrounded around his hand and strikes Brad!

Brad goes to punch Xehamaru, but is too slow and the dark lord hits Brad clean right above Brad's right hand, and to the horror of everyone watching, he hits Brad with such force it's like his hand was a light saber, as it slashes it right off!

Brad screams in pain at his loss and Xehamaru is laughing wildly at the sight!

As Brad sees blood pour out of his stump he screams in shock," AHHH! My arm! You, look what you did to me!"

Xehamaru is sadistically delighted at the damage he inflicted as he reacts with," Haahahah! TOO bad you can't re-grow your hand like me! It's a lot more costly to re-grow in your case!"

Ben looks at Brad's severed limb before he tensely says," Unreal, for all Brad's power, Xehamaru has gotten so powerful, he just chopped it off!"

Atem is getting dismayed before he says," I was right from before, this is a dream. Or, should I say, it's a nightmare!"

Brad clutches his stump before he unleashes a roar of outrage and says," You, you're not going to defeat me! I am the most powerful fighter in the universe, even with one hand missing!"

Xehamaru looks undaunted as he retorts with a mocking," Oh? And how do you plan to do that now? Bleed on me?"

Brad has energy explode out of his body before he barks out," More like THIS! "

Brad gathers all the energy he can muster and fires it at Xehamaru, only for him to flash step out of its path! The demonic figure then reappears at Brads left and slams his fist in to the larger man's skull to cause Brad to bounce across the chamber! As Brad gets back up he sees that Xehamaru is all ready floating above him and gives a mocking gesture before he says," With that aim and my speed, you might as well be blasting wamp rats!"

Brad yells with primal rage before he says," I swear, no matter what, you're dead! No one can defeat me, not even a demon freak, like you! Now, die you son of a b, AH!"

Xehamaru attacks so suddenly that Brad can't even react and the Dark lord suddenly looks deadly serious as he says," I had just enough of your garbage coming from your mouth! "

Before Brad can even finish his words, Xehamaru has had enough and in a blink of an eye kicks his throat! The fallen apprentice of Grand Master Myers has his eyes burn with pure malice as he says," Nothing you say is of any worth . Therefore, I think I will just go ahead and shut you up permanently! You're very tough outside, but I wonder how strong your insides are? Open wide!"

Brad sees what his enemy is up to and can only scream out," NO!"

To Brad's horror, Xehamaru charges up his energy and jumps up to fire a powerful energy flare, that goes through Brad's mouth and throat and comes out through his back! Ben is horrified, as he sees Xehamaru lick the blood of his mouth that comes out of Brad! As he sees his victim mumble out a few jumbled syllables, and then cough up blood he looks sadistically at Brad and says," What's wrong? No come back? Oh that's right you can't talk anymore! Ah yes, then just listen. Monkey, the likes of you will never defeat me.

You're just a brainless thug of the Enji, while I am the lord of darkness that will bring about the creation of the universe of darkness! Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Pride and Lust. You bare all the sins of mortals, that's why it's fitting this is your reward! Here is where we end our path, and your road to death begins!"

Ben suddenly feels a surge of power and on instinct yells out," Oh no!"

Xehamaru quickly thunderously yells out," Light of Malice! "

Xehamaru then goes right up to Brad and fires a massive blood red energy blast that consumes Brad! Brad is blasted out of the room and Xehamaru grins evilly before setting his gaze at Ben!

The owner of the Star Sword is still taking everything in as he stutters out a shocked," Brad."

Xehamaru licks some blood off his mouth before he deviously says," Finally, I think I crushed that annoying cockroach! Good riddance."

Ben looks hatefully at his demonic enemy before he says," Xehamaru! That was too far, even if it was Brad!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he responds with," Oh please, I could see you two did not even like each other! And besides, now the one who holds the heart of your dream girl is no longer a threat! You should be thanking me!"

Ben's face turns to one of disgust before he says," You don't get anything! Unlike you, I'm not a heartless guy who just resolves all their problems by killing everyone that gets in their way!"

Xehamaru grunts before he snaps back with a dark," Bah, that's your weakness, Ben Auro. If you lack the will to do what it takes, your goals will never be reached. For someone who keeps talking about dreams, you're quite the hypocrite. Then again, that oversized gorilla was ruthless, but it did not help change his fate. If you like, I can kill you the same way."

Ben gets back in to his fighting stance as he says," Xehamaru, you're not going to win!"

Xehamaru looks murderous as he darkly says," Not that nonsense again. Can't you see the truth? Too bad your other friends are not here to see their star die at last! "

* * *

As Xehamaru laughs on, while Ben figures out a way to survive, let's see how Cloud and co is doing. Still stuck with Craft and his faithful elite soldiers, Squad 7 and the other heroes are slowly putting the pressure on. Dead Cell may be determined, but the heroes of justice know a friend needs help and are fighting all out! At the moment, Cloud is still fighting Craft and Link and Zero have arrived to back him up. Cloud currently sees Craft nearly slice him in half only for Zero and Link to block the extra blades before Zero grins and says," Looks like he was playing dirty, so I thought I'd step in."

Link nods and adds," Aye, we have no time to dawdle."

Craft looks determined before he strongly says," Come at me with everything you have. Even an ace Maverick hunter hero and an Enji captain will not defeat me! I will bring justice to Zeon!"

Zero snickers at this before he says," Justice? You're just following orders, like a blind dog to Weil and Xehamaru!"

Craft glances at the red armored maverick hunter before he says," You're wrong, Zero. I am doing this to change the universe! I know what I am doing makes me seem evil. I don't care if people think I am a maverick. Someone has to take a stand and fix humanity's course!"

Cloud eyes the former Enji Master carefully before he says;" You think Xehamaru really cares about your dreams?"

Craft snickers before he says," Cloud, I know what you are trying to say. But lofty ideals from a blind warrior will never fool me!"

Cloud quickly tries to figure out his next move before he says," Craft, huh? What the, this power! Hit the deck!"

Link suddenly hears a large noise before he says," Whoa!"

Cloud sensed an enormous power approaching and every one jumps out of the way. Just in time for the wall to be blasted away by the blast Xehamaru fired at Brad to burst through! Everyone sees Brad still being consumed by it as it goes through the next wall, outside the ship, and unleashes another explosion that rattles the ship! James barley can pick out the massive man in his full powered state and as he sees the rude male go flying by he raises a eyebrow and says," Was that, Brad?"

Doug hears how loudly Brad was screaming, and how badly damaged he was before he whistles and casually says," Damn, if it was, he just got owned!"

Geno-Wyrmmon just glances back at the hole Brad made before he says," No, the boss needs us! Get out of the way tin cans!"

Cloud eyes his former comrade again before he says," So Craft, still think Xehamaru has your best interests in mind?"

Craft just has all four of his hands titan their grip before he harshly says," It may not be the best choice to trust, but who should I trust? The masses of idiots that do nothing, while their own worlds fall apart till they are bailed out by the same people they despise for doing there work? The people that fear those with power, the people that scam and use the Lylat Kingdom to control how people live, that's who I should trust? Why should I trust anyone?"

Cloud sighs before he somberly says," You need help, Craft."

The leader of the Dead Cell commandos looks harshly at the Spiky haired Enji Captain before he says," DO not judge me Cloud; you're as guilty as all of us! We are warriors of death, to think otherwise is to be a naïve fool!"

Zero looks resolute as he responds with," We may only be good for fighting, but we lend our strength to those we believe in."

Link swings back the Master Sword before he says," Yes, we fight for what we believe in and for a future that portrays our beliefs."

Cloud grins at his friends determination before he says," See Craft, the Enji fight for the Lylat Kingdom because we believe it's the best way for the people of the universe. Maybe if you opened your eyes you would come to your sense!"

Craft is as stoic as ever as he says," Enough words! There is no going back, let's settle this as warriors, as men whose eyes are not bound by vain aesthetics or other materiel romantic twaddle!"

With that, Craft charges at the trio with all four of his blades. Link and Cloud block Craft's swords, but then he hits them back. However, Zero is ready for Craft and fires off his double Z Buster and energy sword wave combo. Craft defects the shots with his blades, but Link uses the opening to attack him from behind! As the hero of Hyrule charges at his enemy he says," I sense you're not truly evil, but right now I cannot allow you to stand in our way! Tri Forces Slash!"

Craft quickly swerves around to face Link, but it's not fast enough, and Link fires a beam that immobilizes Craft in the image of the Triforce! Craft then gets hit by a barrage of slashes that ends with him being heavily damaged! Even still, Craft will not fall and he just glares at his attackers before he says," No matter how you try, I will not let you pass!"

Cloud feels the massive dark energy not too far away before he starts to lose his cool and says," Of all the times to be stubborn. I just hope we are not too late. Ben, Xehamaru has raised his power even higher. But we will be there soon!"

Zero chuckles before playfully saying," If you want to hurry, then stop talking and let's do this!"

Craft has all four of his blades glow before he says," You can try! "

With that, the three all charge at Craft from different angles, but he still manages to block their blades! He then has his aura explode before he says," Now, to carve my way in to the future that has made all that I have endured worth something, ill slash you all to pieces! Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!"

Craft suddenly has a cyclone emerge around the heroic trio, and to the good guys shock it looks like there are now six Craft's! Cloud sees his comrades looks tensing before he steps down and says," Don't worry, they are just after images meant to confuse us! Fallow my lead guys. Craft, ill slash right through your rage!"

Craft sees Link and Zero nod before he suddenly looks viciously at the Enji as he says," Time to die Cloud!"

It seems that the former Enji Master is in for the kill, as all six of the Craft's attack! However, Cloud is ready and turns to the right as he has his First Sword send out another sword to hit Crafts hand! At the same time Link blocks one of the blades by preforming a charged up whirlwind slash attack and Zero counters the third blade with his Juuhazan slash! The after images Craft created all vanish in a instant and with his guard down, Cloud then delivers a lighting fast swerving slash that slices through one of his mechanical arms! Craft quickly jumps back before he says," Damn you! You saw through my attack!"

Cloud powers up before he sternly says," You were far to focused on ending this to cover your tracks, you got sloppy Craft! Last chance, ready to surrender?"

Craft quickly shouts back a defiant," Never! No matter what you do, you will not be victorious! Even with all of you fools gathered here together you won't stop me!"

Cloud's expression turns cold before going on to say," Then, I am sorry Craft, but this is the end of the line!"

* * *

With that, everyone goes on to attack as the rest continue the same with Dead Cell and the body guards. Now we go back to Ben, who is trying not to let the pressure get to him.

Xehamaru sees how determined his target is before he snickers and says," Well, Ben Auro. I must admit this day has been one long ride. But the ride for your life ends here and now! You have proven to be better than I first thought of you, but you have reached your limits all the same."

Ben gives a few shallow breaths before he tenses up and says," No, I will show you I have yet to reach that limit! No matter how strong you have become, I will not fail my mission, nor will I fail to protect my friends! I am going to shut you down, no matter what it takes!"

Ben once more powers up his energy, before charging at Xehamaru with both of his blades! He flash steps to move behind the Dark lord before he can lift up his own sword and stabs him in the chest and head, only to see Xehamaru is not fazed at all! Ben is mortified at how futile his attack was and mutters a pained," What!"

Xehamaru looks diabolically at the younger man before he hisses out," Sorry, but I no longer have time to play around, you die now!"

Xehamaru proves he is serious by kicking Ben hard in the stomach, hurling him across the whole room! Ben gets back up and sees Xehamaru slowly floating up to him as his blade begins to glow. The owner of the Star Sword feels his ribs are even more sore now thanks to Brad's attack and just desperately gathers all the power he has before saying," No, I won't let it end like this! Shinryukenha!"

Xehamaru sees the young Enji's aura surging before he sneers," Tsc, now you're just being desperate."

Ben fires off a full power energy wave at the dark lord, but in the state he is now, he just holds his hand, catches it, and extinguishes the blast with his own aura! Ben can't help but fall to his knees and weakly says," He, he just dismissed my most powerful attack like it was nothing! Why, even now I can't do anything?"

Xehamaru grasps his fist tightly before he eagerly says," Your valiant efforts are meaningless in the end. In the end, the legend of the Star Sword had as much truth to it as Canta Slause."

Ben feels a sense of desperation rack his body before he franticly says," No, I can't have come this far to fail! Everyone is counting on me to pull through!"

Xehamaru sneers before saying," First of all, I doubt anyone is counting on you. Face it, in the end you're just a foolish boy whose powers came from an ancient, but outdated sword, and some training. Such feeble powers are nothing to what I wield!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly as he bitterly says," No, the celestial ones believed in my power, Gilgamesh said so. And, Asch, Zack, Leon and General Leo all thought I had it in me. But, why can't I draw out the power? This is the decisive moment, and I'm still failing! Why am I still not strong enough, after all I have worked for?"

Xehamaru gets closer to his target as he hisses out," Face it, Star fool. You're a fraud. Don't feel so bad, so are most heroes. Heh, Heroes are nothing more than fabricated tales or overblown portrayals of events. There is no such thing as the true ideal warrior of justice. All such people are as damned as the rest!"

Ben looks outraged as he shouts out," You're wrong, heroes do exist! People that save others from evil and upheld justice, these kinds of people were always the ones I looked up to. To do what is right, even when its hard, there is no way that something like that is the wrong thing to believe in even if it does not always work out! The Enji Knights are the greatest heroes in the cosmos, and that's why I always wanted to become like them. I am so close to reaching that goal, I won't let in end now!"

Xehamaru looks amused as he cruelly says," Heh, you're oh, so naive. I am more disgusted with myself to think I was once like you, once so seduced by the lies of this revolting realm! But, do not worry; now I will put you out of your misery! Yes, its better off that a failure who can never realize his dreams just die off now! "

Xehamaru then charges at Ben and splits his double edged swords to try and impale Ben, and the young warrior barely manages to block the strikes! Xehamaru then has his energy blast in to Ben and the dark aura brings Ben to his knees! Thanks to all the wounds he all ready has, its taking everything Ben has to keep from being taken out! Xehamaru sees Ben's desperate resistance and enjoys it! As he presses his blades closer to Ben's throat he fervently says,"

Yes! This is finally your end! At last all that oppose me, well Grand Master Myers and Kira still have to be dealt with, but almost all that oppose me will be consumed by darkness! It's a pity you have to be stubborn. Oh well, if you will not turn to the dark side, perhaps Lacus will? After all, that Raystar family seems to have made her in to their personal flower. I am sure the lady would enjoy being allowed to have a more promising future."

Ben at once gets infuriated before he yells a furious," NO! I won't let you try and mess with her! I won't let, everything that's happened been for nothing!"

Xehamaru sees Ben suddenly pushes him back and instantly unleashes enough force to push his blades to Ben's right back before he snarls out a," Enough, now you DIE!"

Atem sees that Ben's blades are pressed so closely that his face is drawing blood before he sees that on top of that Xehamaru unleashes a pair of snakes from his shoulders to try and further wound his target! As Ben cries out in pain and desperately tries to hang on the Lylat King grasps his fist tightly and says," No! I can't let it end like this! I'm the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom, yet I cannot do anything to protect my kingdom."

Xehamaru glances back at his prisoner before he darkly says," Ha, don't worry Atem. You will have a chance to be more than a political figure, real soon. Your celestial energy, along with Miss Lacus, will be the final part that begins the awakening! At last, that silly Millennium Puzzle heirloom of yours will be of some use!"

Atem grasps his father's gift tightly before he says," Father, you invested your dreams of a universe in which people lived in peace and happiness. I won't let it burn down in the flames of darkness! Wait, that's it! At this point there is nothing to lose!"

Xehamaru sees the Lylat King grasp the golden eyed triangle tightly before he raises a eyebrow and says," Huh? What are you doing now?"

Atem looks adamantly at the nemesis of the Lylat Kingdom before he shouts," Xehamaru, you forget, while I may not have your magic or a power of an Enji Knight, I still have my power bestowed to me from the celestial ones!"

Xehamaru sneers before he says," Big deal, all your power is good for is summoning worthless inferior monsters!"

Atem glares at the twisted man in front of him before he says," You forget the most important thing. The three supreme servants, the existence of the three Lylat god monsters!"

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before saying," Ha, maybe if you could summon them, but only your father could do such a thing! You can't intimidate me on bluffs."

Atem closes his eyes before he says," No, I am my father's successor. And I will fulfill my duty and protect this world."

Xehamaru sees that energy is flowing around the Lylat King before he says," Huh, his energy is acting up?"

Ben looks excited before he says," Go for it, King Atem!"

Xehamaru has his eyes glow red before he snarls out," You, die already! And as for you, my king, maybe you should take a rest before your final journey!"

Atem sees the white man pointing a blade at him before he fiercely says," NO, not yet! I King Atem, the one chosen to govern the cosmos, summon this world's three ultimate guardians!"

Xehamaru gets outraged as he shouts," Silence!"

Atem suddenly thrusts his Millennium Puzzle in to the air before he regally shouts," Arise, Obelisk the Tormentor! Divine Sky Dragon Zodiark! And the Supreme Bahamut Ultima!"

Xehamaru does not take this turn of events well as he reacts with a angry," NO!"

* * *

Atem sees three beams of light burst out of the millennium puzzle and head outside the ship! At the speed of light, they travel back to the underground part of the king's castle. Right now, Mahado and Shimon are there, recovering from the injuries Exodia Necross inflicted on them and monitoring the battles from the chamber monitors. Mahado just sees all of the Lylat units engaging the Invisible Hand before he grasps his staff and says," King Atem, I wish I knew what was going on."

Shimon gives a reassuring look to his friend before he says," Do not worry; I know the Enji will not fail to rescue him."

Mahado looks bitter as he answers with," Still, I wish I was not so pitiful in my duties. I hope you return safely, my king. Huh, Shimon look!"

Shimon quickly turns around and in seconds is in awe before he says," Three lights? Could it be? "

The two see three beams of lights head to the lower chamber behind them and go into three giant stone tablets! The lights go into them and in response, the three then have lights much larger break out of them and rise to the surface! As Mahado sees the lights dash off he looks shocked and says," Those lights? Could that mean?"

Shimon gives a eager nod before he says," Yes, they have at last responded to King Atem. They expect him as their master at last. Good timing, too."

Mahado takes a sigh of relief before he says," Atem, I knew you are just as good of a ruler as your father. "

Those three lights continue to grow and arrive in the city, getting the attention of everyone! Even the Inquisitors break out of the fights they are in, to look at them. (This is going to be a spread out reaction so forgive me if it jumps.)

Sigma sees the lights get larger before he says," What's that light? Another Enji trick?"

Aeris sees the trinity of lights and looks on in awe as she says," That energy, I can sense celestial energy from those lights."

Genesis reacts to this by sneering and saying," Bah, no matter what these fools do, it will do them no good!"

Zoda just looks relived as he says," Ah, long time it has been since I saw this. The final phase this battle field has entered.""

The three lights then take form, into three very powerful looking monsters!

The blue light turns into a massive blue armored creature with wings that is **_Obelisk, the Tormentor_**!

The red light transforms into a massive red winged dragon with two mouths that is larger than standard space ships! It is **_Zodiark, the divine sky dragon_**!

The third one turns into a massive golden dragon with a ring around its wings. It's the _**Supreme Bahamut Ultima**_, the most powerful version of the dragon king!

The three Lylat Summon gods fully materialized and unleashed their power, creating a shockwave that blows any foes near them away! Their power is so great that Xehamaru and Ben can both sense them back on the invisible hand. And that makes Xehamaru very angry! The leader of Sithantos glances at the monsters outside, then glances at Atem before he bitterly says,"

No, he really summoned them!"

Atem looks firm before he says," Xehamaru, at last you will be brought to justice!"

Xehamaru looks outraged as he groans and says," Blasted fool, now things are getting dire. They will be coming here soon, and I can sense that Master Myers and Kira are almost here as well!"

Ben chuckles before he says," Well, looks like your plans are finished, Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru suddenly gives the member of Squad 7 a vicious look before he says," Grr, perhaps, but so are you! Now you die!"

Atem grasps his Millennium Item tensely before he says," No, I won't let you kill him. Ben, my leftover celestial energy, take it! "

With that Atem converts his energy and sends it into Ben! Seeing the golden light flood in to the Star Sword, and seeing Ben's aura growing, Xehamaru goes livid before he smashes his foot down so hard he cracks the ground and says," Damn king! Stay out of my affairs!"

With that, Xehamaru fires a blast from his eyes that hits the king in the knees! As King Atem grasps out Ben gets outraged and says,"

NO! I'm not going to let you get away with this any longer! As the hero who will save the universe from darkness, you're going down! Huh, the king's energy, I can feel it going into the Star Sword! Huh, is it, responding?"

Xehamaru sees the celestial blades suddenly shimmer with light before he narrows his eyes and says," No, don't tell me that the sword is responding to the power from Atem?"

Both of them can see the Star Sword begin to shine, and the crystal shards Ben has put into it so far all glow as well! Ben is shocked to see that the two blades are glowing different colors again before he says," The Star Sword, it's doing something."

Xehamaru had had enough at this point before he says," No, no more annoying twists, just die! AH!"

Ben suddenly reacts with a strong absolute," No, I'm not going to die; you're the one who's going to die! "

Xehamaru goes to strike, but Ben's aura explodes and forces the Dark lord back! As the snakes Ben's foe was trying to crush him with are also vaporized by the energy Ben begins to feel a surge of power, and a new voice in his head! This calm voice echoes in Ben's mind with," Ah, I have awoken at last, your resolve and the outpouring of celestial power has activated me."

Ben is bewildered by this Huh? What is this? Don't tell me the Star Sword is alive after all this time."

The same voice echoes a chuckle before saying," No, I am not alive, I am just the will of its previous owner created to assist the new owner. You need the power to protect others and fulfill your duty. And since you have been proven to be worthy of the power, it's time to activate the Star Swords second stage."

Ben widens his eyes in shock and says," Second stage? So it's not at its max power now?"

The voice responds with a firm, "Yes, what you thought was its max power was just its first stage of release, what could be called its Shikai state. With the combined crystal shard, your will power and the celestial energy now infused to it, it's possible to evolve to the second stage. To enter that stage, say this word to activate it."

Ben feels new info flowing in to him before he says," Huh?"

Xehamaru sees Ben seems frozen before he cackles and says," Have I terrified you with fear? Don't think I will take mercy on you for talking to yourself!"

Ben suddenly snaps back to reality before he looks confident and says," Oh, I see. Heh, Xehamaru it's time I show you once and for all, I am legit. I'll make you believe with your own eyes! Look carefully, this is the power of the hero who is going to destroy you! Now, _Ban Kai_!"

Xehamaru instantly widens his eyes in shock before he tensely says," Bankai? NO! "

* * *

With that, Ben puts his foot down, and puts his two parts of the Star Sword together, before he explodes with light energy from all directions with such force that Xehamaru is blown back! Ben is powering up and creates such a strong aura that the whole Nova Crusher warship begins to shake! Cloud and the others even stop their fight for a moment to wonder what is going on! Kirby can barely keep standing as he tensely says," Ah! All of a sudden this ship has a large tummy ache!"

Mario gulps before he says," I just hope it does not spit us out!"

Sonic nearly trips on his own feet as he looks around and says," Whoa! What's going on? Is this ship going down?"

Samus quickly looks around with her scanners and says," No, the Ships not damaged that bad yet. It seems to be an extremely powerful force erupting. It's not the ships reactor though, not sure what it is to be honest."

Craft glances behind him before he says," Could this be Xehamaru?

Cloud: No, this is celestial energy! And it's coming from Ben! Ben, so he dug in and was able to unleash his true power after all? I'm impressed, looks like it's higher than mine. I suppose I still have more training to do!"

Craft can barley take in the info he just heard and stammers out," A mere boy, whose power level is an equal to Xehamaru? That's not possible!"

Doug just looks confident before he says," Oh yeah, I knew my buddy could do it!"

Geno-Wyrmmon gives a prideful roar before he says," Show them who is boss, err boss!"

James then readies another energy arrow before he says," Come on, let's end this, I kind of want to see what's going on!"

* * *

Craft is not the only one who is in denial! Xehamaru is seeing Ben continue to power up with such lengths, parts of the ground gets lifted off and the outer sanctums walls bend from the pressure. At last, Ben seems to have finished his power up and his aura stabilizes as its range covers the whole room, in fact his aura has grown so large it reaches outside the ship and lights up the sky as it forms a whirlwind!

Ben's Star Sword has transformed again, this time back to a single blade. However, it now is blazing with a rainbow color and its handles have a golden color. The sword's not the only thing that has changed though. Ben's eyes now have a light blue glow and they are radiating power. Ben lifts up his head and stares down Xehamaru with a deadly determined look. Xehamaru sees how calm Ben is, and how much energy his aura is producing before he grasps his blade tightly and says," What, what's the meaning of this?"

Ben then coldly responds with," Xehamaru, you're through."

Atem sees Ben's stance and his blade before he looks on in awe and says," So, the legends are true. That is the second stage of the Star Sword, Bankai. Well done, Ben."

Xehamaru just gives a vile chuckle before he points his blades at Ben and says," You act as if you know what you are talking about."

Atem grasps his wound before he says," As a matter of fact, I do! The stories of the Star Sword said that it had multiple forms that branch off according to the strength of its user. What Ben normally used was its unreleased state, and what he thought was his max power state was merely the first stage of release for the Star Sword its Shikai state. Now he has archived Bankai, and with it your ruin."

Xehamaru licks his lips and harshly states," Bah, Bankai or not, it's not like it's going to change anything. Your power can never compare to mine, no matter how much power you grasp! Enough, my king, you will pay for interfering, with your legs!"

Ben raises his sword arm and flatly says," I don't think so."

Xehamaru goes to fire a finger energy beam at the king, but in a blink of an eye, Ben is right in front of him and grabs his hand hard! Ben grasps on the dark lord's arm tightly and glares right in to his foes eyes before saying," Enough, I will not let you do anymore harm!"

Xehamaru is outraged at this as he shouts out," WHAT? He moved so fast I did not even see him move? That can't be, not by the likes of you!"

Ben gives a confident smirk as he coolly says," Face it, you kept mocking my power, and now you're going to see it's more than you can handle!"

Xehamaru looks psychotic as he yells out," Nonsense! A heretic like you can never match me! Disappear into the darkness! "

With that, Xehamaru fires beams from his eyes that hit Ben dead on. However, Ben does not even flinch! His attacker is mortified at this before he says," That can't be, that's impossible! Guh! " In a flash, Ben slashes Xehamaru so hard he slices his left arm and right demon wing in a second! Xehamaru sees blood flying out of him before he snarls out a," Damn you, you will not get away with this! Is this the power that master Damonus was wary of? No, it can't be!"

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he says," Like I said, it's over for you. In the name of all you killed for the mad dreams of Sithantos, you will be destroyed! King Atem, are you alright?"

Atem nods before answering with," Yes, more or less he just bruised me."

Ben smiles before saying," Good, thank you for that help. I will now use that help and end this once and for all! Xehamaru, ill show you just what the resolve of a hero can do!"

* * *

Well! Looks like today was quite the high level of tension! All those revelations, Lacus's secret, Brad's power, and at last Ben has unlocked the true power of his Star Sword and has unleashed the level of Bankai! With this power will he finally be able to rid this realm of Xehamaru for good? To find out, don't dare miss the next chapter of Tales Of the Cosmic Wars! In our next chapter, the fight between Ben and Xehamaru continues. And at last Ben is able to turn the tide against the dark lord with the enormous powers of his Bankai!

Furthermore, Grand Master Myers, Kira, Cloud and co, and the three Lylat Gods all arrive at their location! Outmatched and backed into a corner, Xehamaru plays his last resort. Fusing himself with the energy of all the darkness and Necrocalcous he can gather, he transforms to his true ultimate form. A giant demon with a power level over a million, Xehamaru Necrophidus! Even with Ben's new Bankai powers, the final powers of Xehamaru are fierce. Even if Ben can hold his own, the ultimate power of Xehamaru is enough to endanger the planet! Will Xehamaru at last be stopped? That will be revealed in

**_Chapter 60: Xehamaru 's Ultimate Wrath! The Light Shinning Within Darkness_**.

Till then!

Author's notes. I suppose I should clarify some things.

First, if you were confused about Lacus, what the story is is that like how Narato has the nine tailed Kyuubi sealed in him, and Gara has the sand demon Shukaku sealed in him and are , Lacus has the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed in her body and is also a Jinchūriki in that sense. And yes, it's the same one that Kaiba from Yu Gi Oh loves to blast with, but with a different past.

And yes I have planned this since I first started my story. Also, if you're confused about Bankai, it comes from the Bleach Anime and Manga. Bleach the soul reapers use zanpakuto's as their primary weapons. The Soul reapers unleash their powers by calling out their names.

The first stage is Shikai, and the second stage Bankai. The Star sword is not a zanpakuto, but I had it use some of that kind of stuff. To find out more about it, you will just have to read more! Oh, and I assume you are all aware I changed the title for this story. The reason is after this current arc I plan to move on to part two. Originally, I just was going to have it all in one story. But since some were complaining this was too long, I thought I would do what Dragon ball and Narato did and split it up and a good time to make it easier. Oh well, that's all for now. Thanks for the reviews and till next time!


	60. Chap 60: Xehamaru's Final Despreate Act!

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

Ah, sorry it took a little longer, but I had events to do this week. Oh, my summer course has a lot of reading, but hopefully it will not slow this down too much.

_**Chapter 60: Xehamaru's Desperation! The Final Gamble of the Darkness!**_

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, the intense battle against Xehamaru proceeded to get even more intense than before! Although Lacus, and then Brad, arrived to back Ben up, things did not go as planned. Brad proved to have no limits to his arrogance, when he refused to work together with Ben and forcefully made it a one on one fight against the dark lord of Sithantos! At first it seemed that Brad might have stood a chance. But then Xehamaru got angry at being damaged by someone like Brad, and prettified Brad into a statue! After that, he shocked the three remaining people, when he offered Lacus to join his side as his queen of darkness! Of course, this was an offer Lacus at once refused, but the Patriarch of the dark order just thought Lacus needed more persuasion, at the Sithantos home world of Ormus! Ben was flat out determined to make sure this did not happen, but could not do too much then get blasted back by Xehamaru.

Determined to convert Lacus, Xehamaru used one of his many powers to look deep into her mind to bring out the suppressed darkness in her heart, and through doing that found more than he bargained for! At last, the dark secret Lacus has been hiding was revealed. One of the sources of her power comes from having a legendary monster, the Blue Eyes White Dragon sealed in her body!

Although the reason it is sealed in her body in the first place is still unclear, Xehamaru is now even more intrigued to use her for his own gains!

However, Xehamaru paid the price for entering where he was not wanted, and in response, the dragon dwelling within her took over the body of the female warrior and showed Xehamaru why it was one of the celestial being's most powerful forces in the ancient war! Although this berserk powered Lacus plowed through even Xehamaru, it seems the beast does not consider Lacus' friends its own, and nearly went on a rampage that could destroy everyone still in the Invisible hand!

Luckily, Ben was able to reach out to Lacus and she was able to begin and wrestle control over the dragon. However, Xehamaru took advantage of this and with her distracted, used a magic spell to seal her in a powerful trophy like prison! With that set, the dark lord was ready to finish things with Ben, only for both of them to be shocked to see an enraged Brad break out of his stone spell! The so called unstoppable Juggernaught only got angered when Xehamaru told him he was taking Lacus away from Brad, and responded by unleashing his full power! Now at one hundred percent of his total strength, he was able to throw Xehamaru around like a beach ball!

After suffering an extensive amount of pummeling, the master of the dark side lost it a little, and revealed his own true power!

All traces of his human side now gone, and having fully transformed from human to demon, Xehamaru's transformation, at first, did not impress Brad. That is, till he realized just how powerful Xehamaru has become when with one powerful blow his hand got cut off! Xehamaru showed no mercy and even Ben felt sorry for Brad when Xehamaru blasted a hole through his throat and then fired a bigger energy blast to blow him out of the ship!

Despite seeing in person how ruthless Xehamaru is, Ben refused to give in, even as it looked like death was coming right at him! Thankfully, a miracle occurred. King Atem, tired of being unable to protect his people, tried to live up to his father's legacy and summoned the three supreme Lylat God monsters!

And to Xehamaru's shock, he succeeded in calling out _Obelisk the Tormentor , Divine Sky dragon Zodiark,_ and the most powerful form of the dragon king, _Bahamut Ultima_! But that's not all! He also gave Ben his remaining celestial energy, which gave the Star Sword the power it needed to reach its next stage! Although Ben had thought he was at his max power before, the truth was it was just its first released stage called the Shikai state.

Now that his power has grown, he has collected enough of the blades crystal shards and with the King's power as a boost; he is able to activate its second level, to Xehamaru's horror! Ben has his mind become clear, enter a state of clear tranquility, and activate his new power of Bankai! Although, at first, Xehamaru dismisses Ben's power up, he was horrified when it seemed Ben has become both faster and stronger than him! Has Ben at last gained the power to prove he is the true hero that will stop the ultimate darkness, the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron?

Today is the day to find out, so let's roll out!

* * *

Before we go back to Ben, let's return to the city for a moment. The sudden arrival of the three Lylat summon gods in the middle of Neo Arcadia has most definitely gotten everyone's attention. All the Enji knights that remembered when the previous Lylat King the father of Atem summoned them long ago are happy to see them. However, to the combined forces of Zeon and Sithantos, they only think of them as another group of monsters. And are about to pay dearly for it! Sigma sees the newly summoned creature get closer before he says," What ploy is this? More desperate last minute reinforcements for the Lylat Kingdom, are they serious? Bah, they think a bunch of new soldiers and three large monsters will save this world? Fools!"

Aeris looks at the massive monster in awe before she whimsically says," The energy from those monsters, they seem to have the same kind of energy that I do."

Ike looks impressed before he says," A reason for that might be that they are the guardians given down to the ruler of the Lylat Kingdom."

Tifa turns to the Lylat General in shock before saying," Oh, so that's what they are, huh? I remember hearing the Grand Master talk about their power. It seems they are not to be taken lightly. Hope they are as strong as they say. This Sigma guy just won't stay down."

Sigma suddenly has his hands glow before he sneers," Heh, like a stupid monster is going to scare me. Even if you are a legendary celestial god monster, your powers are nothing compared to my ultimate battle body! "

With that, the still transformed and massive inorganic Sithantos inquisitor, fires a blast from his hands to get the Enji charging at him to dodge and then walks over to Obelisk. The massive Sithantos Inquisitor then proudly shouts," Whatever you are you picked a wrong time to show up, DIE!"

With that, just as the blue monster notices Sigma, he is greeted by a full powered plasma blast from the villain's mouth that hits him dead on! However, even though the blast is big enough to light up the sky, when the smoke clears, Sigma is shocked to see that Obelisk is not damaged at all! All he seemed to do was make him angry! The massive Maverick then grasps his fist tightly before he says," What! It did not faze him the slightest. After all the power I have acquired, I still cannot even destroy mere beasts?"

Obelisk starts to look angry as it emits a," Grr, RAH!"

Sigma looks amused before he says," You dare challenge me? I'll finish you!"

Obelisk has his eyes glow before he roars out a ferocious," Grr, God Hand Crusher!"

Sigma goes to punch the Lylat divine guardian, and as it responds, Obelisk channels his magic energy to his hand and it begins to glow, before he greets Sigma's punch with one of his own! The clash of the titans at first seems like an equal match, until a few seconds later. Sigma sees that his hand is beginning to spark and crack! Sigma is wondering if he is seeing a illusion before he says," What? No, it's not possible I can be overpowered by the likes of that thing! AH!"

Sigma sees that it is indeed possible, as Obelisk destroys his fist with its power and from the blow's impact; he is blasted back, before he lands on the ground hard! Reid is one of many who sees the outcome of this before he gets excited and says," Wow, these Lylat God class summons are kicking those jerks' butts!"

Tear surveys the battles still raging on over the city. Yes, between them and the arrival of the Titan's Special Forces, it looks like we have a good chance of winning after all."

Aeris looks at the Invisible Hand in the distance before she says," Yes, however, there is still the matter of Xehamaru. I hope Cloud, Ben, and the others can stop him in time from leaving this world with King Atem."

Tifa gives a confident smirk before she interjects with," Don't worry, this is Cloud we are talking about, he never likes to fail, especially when things are so heavily on the line."

Aeris giggles and says," True, and with this large power level of light that I just sensed a few moments ago, it seems that Xehamaru is not going to get his way. Come on; let's take this opening to rush there ourselves."

Tifa nods and gives a chipper," Right! "

With that, the group let Obelisk the Tormenter keep Sigma busy while they try and make their own way to the Invisible Hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Ganon has made the poor choice of attacking the Divine Sky dragon Zodiark, after it toasted some of his monsters when it arrived. Even after transforming, the king of evil is having more difficulty than he thought he would against it!

At the moment, Ganon tries to impale the massive red dragon with his fork-sword, but he is caught off guard, when it swiftly moves its body out of harm's way, before confronting the foe and giving off a loud roar!

Ganon eyes the giant red dragon carefully before saying," So, even for your massive size, your speed is formidable. Bah, even so, you can't stop me! Time to make you pay for getting in my way!"

With this, Ganon summons a large amount of dark energy and fires a powerful blast at Zodiark. However, when the Divine beast sees the attack heading for it, at once it responds by launching a large blue fire ball to collide into Ganon's blast! As the king of evil sees this, he then sees out of the smoke another blast heading right towards him! The King of Evil grasps his weapon tightly before he says," It's quite fast at attacking, but it matters not, since its attacks lack the bite to make up for its bark!"

Ganon then at once deflects the attack and gloats a little before crustily saying," Bah, foolish monster! No matter what your title is to the evil king, you're nothing but an eyesore! Huh, what's that power? No!"

As the villain prepares to power up, he realized that Zodiark has disappeared from his sight! He then hears a loud roar and turns around to see that, to his horror, that his opponent has appeared behind him and is already charging up energy with his other mouth! The villain barely has time to comprehend this as he says," What! How can such a large creature move so fast? AH!"

Ganon tries to stop his opponent's attack, but it's too late, and Zodiark unleashes the wrath of its powerful holy thunder force blast! The inquisitor of darkness is consumed by the large yellow blast and is blasted to the ground before it causes an explosion! The attack does not finish Ganon, but he did take some damage from it, and as he blasts his way out of the rubble that fallen on him, he gets furious once more.

Ganon wipes some blood off him before he says," Damn creature! Now even mere monsters are making me look weak! I will not stand for this! What is taking so long for Xehamaru to reach his goals? It would be so much easier to just destroy this whole planet with the fire power at our disposal! Bah, but this is his plan, so it will be his fault if this fails. Till then, I'll crush all of you idiots that dare try and stop me from destroying all who side with the light side!"

Celes looks determined as she says," You can try, fiend. But you won't succeed on our watch!"

Ganon looks outraged before he snarls out a vicious," Is that so, Enji scum? Then I will just have to annihilate you! "

* * *

With this, Ganon powers up once more, and continues his assault on the Enji and Zodiark. We now look at how the impact of the appearance of Bahamut Ultima has had on those nearby, which happen to be Genesis Avatar and Nightmare! The two, like the other darkness warriors, underestimate the power of the divine beast. Genesis sees the golden dragon glancing at him before he says," What do we have here? Looks like the lambs are desperate. Now they are resorting to summoning monsters to try and even the odds?"

Yamamoto gives Genesis a harsh look before he says," Once more, you prove your arrogance. If you knew the power of that divine creature, you would not be so cocky."

Genesis chuckles before he playfully responds with," Oh please, it looks nothing more than a slightly tackier version of Bahamut. Tsc, I summoned a variation of the Dragon King that nearly looks like this one, this is nothing! After all, my powers have evolved too far to be rivaled by such simple creatures."

Nightmare narrows his eyes before he says," Watch it Genesis, the three Lylat summon gods are not to be taken lightly."

Genesis snickers before he says," Oh, come now, Nightmare, don't tell me you have become afraid?"

Nightmare grasps the Soul Crusher tightly before he roars back with," I fear nothing! But I still acknowledge a powerful force when I see it."

Genesis points his sword in the air and says," Heh, it matters not. Compared to the fury of darkness, anything that stands before our destiny will be swallowed up and crushed! Perish cretin, Impulse of Purgatory!"

With that, Genesis, in his massive armored form surrounds himself with energy before firing a massive beam from his saber!

However, Bahamut sees the blast coming his way and responds by roaring, before surrounding itself with its own magic energy and diving right at the blast! Soon it covers itself with an aura of flames. And Genesis is shocked to see the god phoenix just blaze right through his attack and head straight for him! The armored Inquisitor realizes how effortlessly his attack was neutralized before he mutters a," What?"

Nightmare tenses up before he says," See what your reckless actions did? Now it's mad! Get out of the way!"

Genesis tries to counter attack before he says," Dammed monster! Guh!"

In his massive form, Genesis Avatar is not fast enough to dodge in time and is hit dead on by the powerful attack! In an instant, he is ignited on fire and sent flying several yards from the blow! As the bitter former First Class SOLDIER tries to regain his balance he rasps out a pained," Grr, it will take more than that to stop me, you stupid beast!"

In responds Bahamut Fury gives out a roar that's so loud it blows away rubble and a cautious Genesis says," Now what? Huh, no, damn it!"

Proving it's never a good idea to taunt a massive blazing golden dragon, when the divine monster sees Genesis pick up its sword, it charges up its energy, and as the two spikes on its wings funnel its power to its mouth to unleash its most devastating attack, the Omega Blaze Flare! The powerful energy wave consumes Genesis Avatar and launches him so far he is blasted out of the gigantic city, before, in the distance, what must have been the one hundredth explosion of the day occurs. Nightmare gets displeased, to say the least, from these turn of events, before he raises his sword and says," And he said I was reckless! Bah, just as well now, I get the pleasure of killing you all to myself!"

Zoda calmly clears his throat before he says," Reconsider you might on that vow, or last mistake it will be."

Yamamoto has more fire erupt out of his sword before he says," Yes, with your ally gone your chances have slimmed to a trickle, knight of darkness."

Nightmare has his murderous aura blast out of him before he barks out with," Fools, you fail to realize that no matter what actions you take, you're doomed! Huh, hold on. What is this power?"

It is at this time when Nightmare, as well as everyone else, can sense the enormous surge in Ben's power, after he unleashed Bankai! Nightmare widens his eyes and says,"

Huh, this energy is different than Master Myers and his son. The last time I felt any kind of energy like this was when, no, that's impossible! No, don't tell me, Xehamaru let that fool with the Star Sword have the chance to unleash his true power! This is just what Master Damonus ordered us to prevent!"

Marth sees the massive golden energy taking shape in the distance and looks amazed before he says," Such a power, and it's one of light!"

Zoda gives a relived chuckle before he says," Knew did I, that Ben Auro had the potential."

Yamamoto smirks before he says," And not a moment too soon, it's over. Your dreams of an era of darkness will never arrive!"

Nightmare gives an amused chuckle before he says," You have no idea just how far set in motion our destiny is. Nothing can prevent it! Guess what, Enji, our time here has run out!"

Nightmare tires to flash step away from the battlefield, only for Zoda to be waiting for him when he stops! The small Enji Master looks amused before he says," What's wrong? If so confident you are of your victory, why leave?"

Nightmare snickers before darkly saying," My, you're fast for a fossil."

Yamamoto sighs before he says," For all your talk, when the battle changes against you, right away you attempt to flee. How disgraceful."

Nightmare has a homicidal look in his eyes before he says," Don't mistake my actions for cowardice. I just have bigger priorities that must be attended to. But if you insist on barring my path, I will all be too happy to kill you on the way! But, if you truly care about protecting these worms, then you have a crisis on your hands! Terror Flame!"

With that, Nightmare fires a powerful blast from his Soul Crush sword to blast the building that General Marth and his troops are under! As the armored inquisitor sees the Enji Masters turn their heads to the new danger the dark knight dryly says," Better hurry up if you want to perform your duty, Masters! Hahaha!"

Zoda grasps his sword tightly before he says," A heart full of evil you are. Fine, we will settle this another time."

The Enji masters begrudgingly let Nightmare run away, as they save Marth and his troops from being crushed by moving the rubble out of the way with their magic energy. Marth sees he is no longer in danger before he wipes some sweat from his brow and says," Thank you, masters. I am sorry we were the reason you lost him."

Zoda slowly walks forward before saying," Do not belittle your own lives, general."

Yamamoto sees all the dead bodies around him before he gravely says," Yes, many good men and women have lost their lives throughout the cosmos over this sad war. May it all come to an end soon."

* * *

With that, Nightmare bursts off, as Zoda and Yamamoto hurry to save the lives underneath the building. We are almost ready to get back to the main event, but just one more thing! Back on the Sithantos flagship, the super Nova Crusher Dark Specter evil commander Margulis is forced to see just how the situation changed!

At the moment, the fleet commander is angry, as he sees on a hologram screen ace Gundam pilot Garron Ran in his powerful Gundam the _GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X_ use its powerful twin satellite cannon to destroy a Zeon warship and a Nova Crusher in one blast!

On the other screen, he sees another ace pilot, Heero Yuy use the power of mobile suit_ XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero_ and its powerful Twin Buster Rifle to blast apart a whole swarm of combatant mobile suits! To top it off the green precision mobile suit the _GN-002 Gundam Dynames _and its pilot Lockon Statos is using his ace sniping skills to blow up critical parts of even more war ships!

On top of all this with the arrival of the three powerful celestial summon gods, he is even more annoyed as bails his gloved fist tightly and says," Damn that Kira and his Titans. Now thanks to him, we are the ones outnumbered in ships and mobile suits. And those three new monsters arriving is not helping our matters. Still, it matters not. Nothing will get in the way of lord Xehamaru's will!"

Pellergi sees an incoming report before she widens her eyes and tensely says," Pardon me commander, but speaking about our lord, it seems he is showing the heretics the fates they deserve!"

Margulis checks the scanners before he grins and says," Ah, such a large power level. Ha, only our master can produce such a power! The Enji are fools to think they can defy us!"

Pellergi then hears an alarm before she says," Huh, what's going on? This can't be!"

Margulis gets weary before he says," What is going on?"

Pellergi checks a few terminals before she turns pale and says," Just now a power level has been detected that is matching the Patriarch!"

Margulis looks outraged before he snarls out a," What, it must be a malfunction!"

Pellergi checks the monitors again before she stammers out," Impossible, now its power level is even higher!"

Margulis instantly walks over before he says," Let me see that! No, the ships scanners must be damaged! Nothing in this universe can be more powerful than master Xehamaru! Huh, ah!"

Just then, Margulis sees the power sensors display a warning sigh of overloading, before sparking and crashing! This causes the commander of the Dark Specter to pound the terminal with his fist so hard that he shatters it before he snarls out a," Damn those Enji and their tricks! It's time to end this battle, even if we must destroy the entire planet! "

* * *

Meanwhile others are starting to notice just how much the tides of battle are turning, and one of them would be Magneto! Since we last saw the Master of Magnetism it seemed that while his mutant followers were trying to help him take down Master Gerard, since we last watched that battle Squall Zidane and Senel, along with Luke, a few more Enji and a platoon of salvation soldiers have come to back the Enji Master up.

Even with this lineup Magneto and his die hard followers have refused to back down. However, currently after seeing from the distance all three of the Lylat summon gods unleash havoc to his allies, the display has caused James's bitter uncle to hesitate. Hearing the gigantic trio all give menacing roars causes Magneto to grimace before he looks at his own battered troops and says," So, that boy Atem really had enough power to summon such monsters? I suppose Xehamaru was right to seek his power. Tsc, they label us as threats and yet they have such extreme monsters under their leash? Damned hypocrites, I won't let theses dullards deny me from giving them the judgment they deserve! "

Polaris is one of those who came to his and as she sees more Enji approaching she tenses up and says," Father, I don't like the look of this. Between those monsters and that massive power that's appeared out of nowhere, it seems are chances for victory are not as absolute as we thought. There, still might be time to escape."

Magneto grasps his fist tightly before he says," My child, did you get hit in the head? There is no way ill retreat now, not when I can nearly taste my victory, the victory over the masses that caused us so much suffering for so long! For the sake of all of our fates Polaris, we can't back down today no matter the cost!"

His green haired daughter looks worried before she says," Oh father, is that true even if victory means are lives? How can you guide mutant kind to the future if you're dead? "

Magneto hesitates before he firmly answers with," If we change the world Polaris, if we force things to change then all the sorrow will have been worth it."

Luke hears this, sees his own men look troubled and deflects a incoming energy blast before he strongly says," Do you have your helmet on to tight? You won't change anything if you're dead, all this will have meant was more lives lost for no reason! Whoa!"

Luke sees a mobile suit heading right for him and quickly blasts it away with his Hyper Resonance blast before he sees an angry Magneto glaring at him. The furious mutant has his aura explode before he says," You damned Enji; you think I care what your kind says? "

Magneto has another storm of metal blow down on his targets and as Squall slashes in half a another incoming lamppost he yells out," Luke's right Magneto, if you want to go down fighting you're not going to help your people! You think you're going to be a martyr? I promise you, you're just going to go down as another fanatic that let his insanity cause so many others to suffer! If you truly want to make a better world for the mutant's then surrender and face your crimes!"

Magneto instantly looks outraged as he coldly says," I'll never be another man's prisoner Enji, NEVER!"

Magneto then has a storm of electromagnetic bolts blast out of him, and as Zidane nearly gets fired by one after sidestepping out of the way he gulps and tensely says," Er, I don't think that helped Squall."

Gerard then casts a barrier to protect his allies from Magneto's rage before he says," My comrades are right Magneto, let go of your rage before you lose everything! You will answer for your crimes but if you surrender peacefully then there is a chance hostiles with the mutants will not be as toxic as they will be if you keep fighting!"

Magneto just sneers back a," How stupid do you think I am Enji? I heard those lines so many times, and suffered several for taking any stock in such nonsense! Again and again, I am to believe if I just reached out there will be peace? I reached out warrior of light, and saw the truth. Yes, the truth that hoping for peace, IS WORTHLESS! All of you be gone, Magnetic Void! "

Magneto then has a metallic orb form in his hand, and unleashes a massive amount of pressure to start drawling everything besides his followers in to it! As Zidane sees countless metal objects get sucked in to the orb, and crushed, he uses all of his energy to not get caught by the gravitational pull before he says," Damn if, don't you want to live you idiot!"

Senel shrugs before he says," I think he is like Xehamaru and the rest Zidane, he is too obsessed with hatred to do anything else!"

Suddenly some salvation soldiers run up, using their armored suits functions to stick to the ground before a blue armored solider says," Don't worry sir, we will handle it."

Zidane raises an eyebrow and says," And, you are, who again?"

The soldier salutes and promptly says," Captain Carter of the Nobel team of the Salvation soldiers Enji. We were all briefed about all the major threats before entering the battle sir, that's why we came prepared. We came with plastic coated armor so Magneto can't control us, and also plastic type rail guns that he can't neglect! Jun, George, do it now!"

Zidane sees a smaller soldier and a larger gray armored soldier take out unique sniper rifles before Gerard sees them getting ready to aim, and instantly gets alarmed before he says," What do you think you're doing? Those guns can go on for miles; you will kill countless citizens like that!"

Carter just grasps his fist and says," Master Gerard, with all due respect are orders come directly from Commander Kira. Our orders were to stabilize the battle zone and take down the threats as best as we are able. Magneto is a mass murdered, he has to die now! Now men, FIRE!"

Gerard sees the two members of the Nobel Squadron prepare to fire, and sees that while they are aimed at Magneto, Polaris is also in there cross-hairs, along with a Lylat rescue ship in the distance! Acting on instinct the blue haired sage flash steps in front of the two soldiers and just as they fire the Enji Master casts a spell to redirect the bullets in to the air! In mere moments the bullets race to the sky, before they unleash impressive explosions! The armored soldiers then aim for the man with the many staffs before Carter says," Sir, Enji Master or not if you get in are way again you will be considered compromised by the enemy!"

Gerard points his staff at his " Backup" before he says," No matter what the situation, endangering innocent lives is inexcusable for either a Enji or a Soldier, as elite as you are suppose to be I thought you would know that."

Magneto has his eye twitch as he says," Damn you Enji, you think I need your pity, your mercy?"

Gerard turns back to Magneto and says," It's not mercy; I merely did not want unneeded deaths, like your child. If you insist on fighting to the bitter end then I will kill you. However, are you truly resolved to only go down such a path? Look around you Magnus; even if you refuse to listen to me do you also refuse to see reality? See what Xehamaru has been unleashing, is this the future you want for your people? You who desired justice on those who slathered your family and kin, would act no better than those you despise? You act like your completely driven to do what ever it takes, but I noticed you did not use the Curse Seal of Necrocalcous crystal.

You still seek to prove you don't need the power of darkness to be strong? Are you trying to be noble Magneto? Do you really think you can justify this as justice? What about you're so called superior evolution, your superiority to the common masses? Win or lose, embracing this will make the cosmos see mutants as blood thirsty monsters.

If you stand down now, your people will be treated fairly. But if you insist on fighting, win or lose the people of this planet will see the Mutants as no better than the Necrocalcous or battle droids, as heartless monsters. I thought you were a smart man Magneto; do you really think someone as genocidal and unstable as Xehamaru truly sees you and your kind as anything but dependable pawns?"

Magneto hesitates for a moment and Polaris then gulps before she says," The Enji is right about a few things father, the Avalon is under heavy fire and Sithantos has barley given it support! I told you that the whole incident with Saren and Cortez was far too well planned, there is no way Xehamaru would let his minion go rouge, he was doing just what his master wanted him to do! I know you know he was lying to us, I begged you to think this over father, you have to see just what kind of man Xehamaru is! You're too resigned to fighting, but I don't think mutants and normal's have to fight to the death for us to have peace! Please, trust the Enji father, its better then dying! "

Zidane sees Magneto look weary before he chuckles and softly says," Nice speech girl, but don't you think you should have, GUH!"

Zidane suddenly feels a blow to the stomach, and sees it came from none other than Senel! The tailed one's teammate just rolls his eyes and says," Don't blow this idiot."

Magneto then looks at all of the Acolytes that are all ready dead, and then looks at Polaris again before he somberly says," You would really trust the Lylat Kingdom and there pawns after all of the times our family has been betrayed? Are you that naïve?"

Polaris then puts her hands on her father's shoulders and says," Its hope father, not foolishness. I, know how much we suffered, but I trust James, Ben, and the Enji. I trust that they truly want to make a peaceful cosmos, one where no one like the mutants is to be oppressed by the fearful masses. Please, I rather trust them then not trust anyone, and continue this horrible cycle."

Magneto lowers his head before he says," Those like my nephew and his friends, they do seem sincere. And, I never trusted Xehamaru that well. However, as hateful as he is, was his words not sincere as well? IS the history of man not written in blood and hate?"

Gerard sighs and says," True, but it's also one of learning and understanding. It may be a steep slope to clime but the Enji Knights are committed to doing whatever it takes to make such a world a reality. Meanwhile Xehamaru only seeks death, and only sees a future that has a twisted paradise for a select few. He, huh? My, it seems he is rather angry at the moment!"

He, Magneto and the others suddenly feel an ill wind blowing before a massive amount of dark energy is flowing through the sky, and as everyone turns around they see all of that dark energy is heading in to the Invisible Hand, to the one who beckons it, Xehamaru! Luke sees this and reacts with," What the hell, what kind of ship does something like this? "

Squall shrugs before he says," I don't think that's some weapon from the ship Luke, from the energy in the air that feels like the energy of Xehamaru himself! Damn it, he must be giving the others hell."

Magneto feels just how cruel this energy is before he realizes that the entire sky is not only appearing darker, but lightning bolts are striking down around the area and a ill wind is blowing past everyone! Magneto sees the tempest of evil blowing most intently around the Invisible Hand before he says," This aura, is this the true rage of that man? Wait, what is this energy? "

Everyone then sees a golden aura explode from the Invisible Hand, and this is Ben's new energy from his Bankai state! Squall then looks shocked as he says," Wait, is that, Ben's energy? It, feels different, yet familiar. Whatever he did, I'll give him credit, its one hell of a power level."

Magneto then looks cautious as he says," So, this is the climax eh? I guess it's time to see who truly can make their dreams a reality, and who the fool truly is."

With that, the battle between the two forces is put on hold as all the contributors are taken aback by this titanic clash!

* * *

Alright, that's enough out of the side shows; let's get back to what we all are waiting for!

Back in the Invisible Hand, Ben has just in a flash showcased the new powers entering the Bankai state that was given to him, when he was able to slice off an arm and a wing off Xehamaru before he could even realize it, and that's after he has unleashed his true demoniacal power! The dark lord is now staring at Ben with hatred, but in this stare down the look of pure will Ben is giving off is enough to make Xehamaru flinch!

The dark lord is outraged at his own reaction and sees Ben's golden aura before he darkly says," This power, where did the likes of him gain this power? His power is now higher than either Lacus' or that monkey's! Blast, I should have killed him as soon as he arrived! By toying with him, I funneled his rage and this is result!

However, don't think this new burst of power means you have any shot of living! The only reason for your lucky strikes was that I miscalculated your new speed and strength. But now I am on to you, and this time I will really kill you!"

Ben remains undaunted before he says," You can try, but you have no chance."

Xehamaru gets angry and jabs his right middle finger sharply at his target before he says," Foolish boy, you've forgotten who you are dealing with! I have mastered the powers of darkness, I have mastered death itself! Your feeble powers are no match for mine, no matter how far they rise!"

Ben readies himself before he sharply says," Let's see about that."

Xehamaru just looks even more crazed as he yells out," Oh, you will see, Ben; you will see your demise! It is time I prove for the last time why I am the one who will bring about the end of this corrupt universe and all the unworthy ones in it!"

Ben narrows his eyes before he says," I see the pressure is getting to him; I have to finish him soon before he does something drastic."

Xehamaru suddenly has his dark energy explode before he yells out," Oh, it's going to end soon, alright. Witness true power! The Miserable's Retribution!"

With that, Xehamaru gathers the energy around him and is covered in a sphere of darkness. Soon it begins to rattle explosively, before Xehamaru has it ignite, causing the whole area of the large chamber to be consumed by destructive energy! When Xehamaru ends his attack, he sees that he has destroyed the entire inner sanctum with his attack and does not see Ben, King Atem, or Lacus either! This sight causes Xehamaru to cackle madly before he says," Hahaah! I knew he was nothing once I stopped holding back! Oh, it seems that I killed the King and Lacus by mistake, as well. Oh well, there are plenty of people on this world that will make up for their energies."

Before he can rant further suddenly a strong voice says," Maybe, but you won't get the chance."

Xehamaru suddenly serves his head around before he says," What!"

Xehamaru turns around and sees that not only did his attack fail to harm Ben, but he was fast enough to both grab Atem and the still sealed Lacus and move them to the door entering this room unharmed! Ben still has the same look at Xehamaru and the fallen Enji is having a hard time dealing with it! Ben just glances at Atem before he says," Your majesty, are you all right?"

Atem blinks a bit before he says," Yes, thanks to your speed."

Ben grins before he says," Good. Please look after Lacus, while I end this."

Atem nods before he says," Of course."

Xehamaru grasps his fist before he says," Bah, even this was not my best! You're still going to fail!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly before he responds with," Keep telling yourself that, but first let's change location so I can go all out."

Xehamaru licks his lips before he dryly responds with," Oh, but I am perfectly fine staying here."

Ben sternly responds with," I was not giving you a choice!"

Xehamaru has veins form on his head before he says," Why, you, you'll pay for talking down to me!"

With that, Xehamaru takes out his duel edged sword once more, and after charging it up with energy, swiftly dives at Ben.

However, even though the speed of the dark lord is great enough to wipe up a dust storm, Ben is still faster and, in a burst of light, charges at Xehamaru and delivers a sonic speed punch to his opponent's gut that launches Xehamaru so hard, he is sent right through the remains of the outer sanctum's ceiling! In a flash, Ben follows, as the dark lord lands. The chamber they are now in is the highest part of the ship and looks like the final destination from the Smash Bros' games!

As Xehamaru sees how easily Ben has dealt with him since he unleashed Bankai, he gets furious! But despite how his enemy yells out in mad fury Ben just looks around before he says," Alright, this is the last phase, for today's battlefield and for you!"

Xehamaru just grasps his bruised chest and grimaces before he says," How, how can it be that I cannot react to his movements? It's impossible; a mere boy like him could never match me! You, does your simple mind really think it can defeat me?"

Ben points his sword right at his enemies head before he says," Heh, no. I KNOW I will kill you! Face it, you kept knocking me down and now it's time to face up to the fact that the the power of the legend you thought so little of is about to firmly putting you in your place!"

Xehamaru hisses before he growls out," Grr, your pride will be your doom, boy. You will never get the chance to destroy me. Your speed is great, there is no denying that. But it is nothing I cannot counter! You forget I have learned nearly all the different magic there is to know! Nothing can destroy me!"

Ben rolls his eyes before he quips back with," Enough, you have overused your allowed time for ranting."

Xehamaru then has his eyes flicker with madness before he responds with an icy," Fool, time to show you what you get for letting flukes think you are above your place!"

Xehamaru flies into the air and glows with energy, before, out of his wings, comes a storm of bats! Ben sees the bats swarm around before he says,"

You already tried that trick before. It did not work then, and it has no shot now."

Xehamaru snickers before he snidely snaps back with," Don't think that I am so predictable, Star Warrior! This is a more advanced version of my Nightmare Raid attack. But don't take my word, see for yourself! Scatter, Hades Banquet!"

With that, Xehamaru summons another horde of bats and points at Ben with his blade. This seems to be a command, because, at once, the bats all begin spinning around like tops before coming at Ben like a cloud of darkness, at sonic speed! Ben gets on guard before he says," Well, he was not kidding when he said it was deadlier. But it's not going to stop me!"

With that, Ben dodges out of the way to avoid being consumed by the wave of death heading his way. Just like before, he sees the few bats that collided with the ground blow up on impact. Realizing that Xehamaru is just floating in the air, as the attack is going on, he bursts over to give a jumping slash at the foe, only for the bat wave to appear around their master and block the slash!

Both Ben and Xehamaru move out of the way, as the bats Ben hit blow up. Ben then warps around the area, as Xehamaru directs the bats of darkness with his hands, tearing apart the area in the process! Ben tries to put a stop to them, by firing a high class ice spell, but this time they just maneuver out of its attack radius, leaving a part of the ground frozen solid! Xehamaru sees Ben's dismay before he gleefully says,"

You will not stop this attack so easily! These bats I am sending are smart enough to dodge or devour anything thrown at them, and topped off at being able to move faster than most beings. You have done well to dodge them for so long. But even if you're faster than them, you can't run forever before you tire. And then, that will be the moment at last you will DIE!"

Ben glances coldly at his opponent before he says," Tsk, I'm nowhere near being tired. In fact, I can go even faster! Time for you to face the fear you have brought to the innocents around the Lylat Kingdom!"

Xehamaru sees Ben have his energy flare up before he says," What, now what is he planning? Huh, what is going on?"

Xehamaru then is shocked to see Ben move at such speed, it's like he has summoned his shadow clones again, yet they are just his afterimages! Ben uses his speed to chip away some of the bats and rocket away, before they can blow up on him! Xehamaru can barely keep up with Ben before he says," Clones again? No wait, it's not that. He is moving so fast he is able to deceive my eyes to thinking he is everywhere at once!"

Ben chuckles from somewhere as he says," What is wrong? Cannot keep up? Who is the fool now?"

Xehamaru yells out in frustration before he hatefully says," Worthless inferior being! You will not escape me! No matter how far you run, you will run out of room right now!"

Ben sees Xehamaru is not just bluffing, as he summons more bats and then has them surround Ben like a cage! The demonic man then grasps his fists tightly before he says," And now my brown-haired friend, this is where we part ways!"

Ben looks at all the bats coming for him and then gets determined before he says," No, not just yet. I won't let you win!"

At their master's command, Xehamaru orders the bats around Ben to dive in unison at him, in an effort to kill him in a combined explosion.

However, Xehamaru is horrified when he witnessed how far Ben's talents have improved, when the wielder of the Star sword attacks the bats so fast, it's like a blur, and he is fast enough to slash all the bats to small enough pieces to disable them! Ben then lands on the ground and sighs, but then grins as he sees how shocked Xehamaru is before he slyly states," So, still thinking that was just a fluke? Or maybe you are starting to see just what's coming!"

Xehamaru has his jaw drop for a moment before he says," You, you clown, you have done nothing! You will never defeat me; you're just an ant trying to kill a dragon! I will crush you and absorb all of your energy to help fasten my destiny! Now, prepare to suffer, for your lack of vision and finally, SUBMIT!"

With this, a deranged Xehamaru fires a blast of red lightning that Ben easily chops in half with the Star Sword. However, as he is busy with that, Xehamaru uses the time to cast another spell to have dark energy snakes emerge underground to grab Ben's legs, and a second later he charges at Ben with the intent of committing a killing strike! Ben is able to block in time, but Xehamaru will not let himself be repelled!

the long white haired man quickly dashes back before he unleashes a lighting fast barrage of slashes, slashes that Ben blocks with ease! Xehamaru then goes on for ten seconds, trying to slash Ben at such speed that he is barley more then a dark blur, but even so Ben easily manages to stay one step ahead! Seeing how calm Ben is just makes Xehamaru 's rage grow all the more, and the pale man lunges back and unleashes a powerful horizontal slash!

As he unleashes all of his might to try and slice Ben's head off he gives another outburst of psychotic laughter before he says," I have to admit Ben Auro, your new Bankai powers make you formidable. But they still are far from perfect. Just one example is how, even with your greater power, you're back to only having one sword at your disposal."

Ben calmly responds with," And what if that's the case? It's more than enough to destroy you."

Xehamaru has his eye twitch madly again before he lashes out with," Bah, you fail to see that it could hinder you in certain events. Like this one!"

With that, while still blasting his darkness aura at Ben to help keep him back, he splits his duel edged sword apart to hold one of them in his free hand before he hungrily says," Ha, unlike you, I prepare for every possible outcome. And with this, we begin your funeral!"

Ben chuckles before he says," Nice try. That might have worked, if not for the fact that I have something to show you!"

Xehamaru snaps back with," Shut up, and lose your head! Huh?"

Right as Xehamaru tries to decapitate Ben, the Enji in training shows his new power, and summons into his left hand a sword of pure spirit energy, to block the incoming blade! Xehamaru looks mortified before he says," How can you do that? You never displayed such a skill before!"

Ben shrugs before he says," Well, I tried to do stuff like that, but before it cost too much of my magic energy. But now, thanks to the powers of my Bankai, you lost another advantage!"

Xehamaru starts to turn red all over before he says," Damn you! It still means nothing. No matter if you can make swords out of energy, you still can't save yourself and everyone on this planet from getting the fate they deserve!"

Ben suddenly looks passionate before he says," Just because you hate everything, it does not mean that you have the right to kill everyone! I won't let any more people suffer because of your twisted logic. This ends now!"

Once more, showing his resolve, Ben's magic energy explodes and it's enough to destroy the snakes holding his legs and blow Xehamaru back! Going on the offensive, Ben shows more of his new powers when he merges his new energy sword with the transformed Star Sword for it to use the power to change shape to a larger form that is as large as Cloud's Buster Sword.

He then charges at Xehamaru with his swords. And as Xehamaru strikes back, Ben hits his foes blades so hard, that they shatter on impact! This further enrages the Patriarch of Sithantos, and as he glares at his broken blade he snarls out," Impossible, he broke my blade? The Star Sword's power, it truly is as powerful as the legends. And yet it's not even at its full power?"

Ben chuckles before he proudly answers with," Yup, I wonder how fast I would defeat you if I had combined it with all the crystal shards before I got here. Oh well, either way, you're still screwed. Too bad for you that you kind of went and dug yourself in too deep of a hole for me to even ever think about showing mercy."

Xehamaru is livid at this before he says," Mercy? Think I need your mercy! You can't stop the darkness. Nothing can stop the time of this universe's destruction! And you most defiantly will not stop me! You have proven to me just why my collaborators want to see you dead so badly, Ben Auro. And, with that, I will make sure you do not leave this room alive! Light Of Malice!"

Xehamaru summons a storm of dark energy and turns it to a massive energy wave, the same attack he used to silence Brad! As the energy of darkness finishes charging up, Xehamaru blasts it right at Ben, and Ben tries to slash it back, but finds it too massive! As Ben is pushed back he feels the dark energy burn in to him before he says," Grr, he put a lot of power in to this, too much. You do realize that if this works, you might blow up this ship and even a large part of the planet?"

Xehamaru looks purely psychotic at this point before he says," Hahaha! At this point, with your sudden increase in power, killing you is top priority! I have plenty of Nova Crushers to escape in, and even the loss of the king can be made up with a few planets life force energies!"

Ben is fed up with his enemies rants and builds up his power before he says," No! I won't let you harm my friends anymore! This ends now!"

Xehamaru just eagerly pushes for his targets demise as he says," Ha, it's no use, give up! Even at this state, you cannot repel an energy blast of this magnitude!"

Ben widens his eyes before he snaps back with," Oh, then, what do you call this!"

With that, an angry Ben once more explodes with power and channels it to his fist, before punching the beam so hard it is launched upward before blasting out of the ship and causing another asteroid outside the planet to be blown apart! Xehamaru is speechless at Ben, before a few seconds later he manages to stutter out," I put so much power in to that attack, and yet he still was able to overpower it? No, it can't be real; he must be using an illusion!"

Ben gives the demonic man another harsh glare before he says," No, this is no illusion, Xehamaru. This is justice about to be served!"

Xehamaru looks at his own wounds before in a deranged tone goes on to say," After all this time and now a mere boy is damaging me so badly? No, I cannot accept this. I WILL not accept this! Think you are going to win, clown? Bah, for all the pain you have caused me I will return it a hundred times harder!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly before he says," Not if I destroy you first. This has gone on long enough, and it's time to end this. Since you showed off so many tricks, I think it's my turn to show you one of mine. Let's see how you like this, thought having one sword appear out of magic energy was neat? Wait till you see what I can really do now! And now, let's try this out, Senkai."

Xehamaru sees Ben move in an unexpected way before he says," What do you mean? Huh, what's going on? NO!"

Xehamaru is confused when he sees Ben strike the ground with his sword, only to be horrified to find out what it does!

As Ben hits the ground, the Star Sword glows and lights burst out of it, to surround Xehamaru. In seconds, they transform into energy swords, and when Xehamaru gets the full picture of what Ben's Senkai spell is, he is already surrounded by at least a thousand spirit swords! The leader of Sithantos steps back before he says," What, he created all of these swords?"

Ben looks vengeful before he says," Want to bet if they are all fake? I would not, because you would lose! Xehamaru, it's time you receive judgment for all the crimes you caused in the name of Sithantos.

I may not be a judge or a lawyer, but it's far too clear you are guilty beyond redemption! And now, it's time to face that verdict!"

Xehamaru has lost it at this point and manically snarls out a," You think you can judge me? My how quick you have gotten all high and mighty! The Lylat Kingdom and the Enji Knights view all that go against them as mavericks or terrorists.

Ben flatly responds with," So causing intergalactic war and mass genocide on countless worlds is not evil? You're not putting up a very good case."

Xehamaru has his eyes look murderous before he says," You dare act like yours truly on the side of justice boy! Sithantos' ultimate goal will destroy all that causes this realm to decay while you warriors of light are happy to keep the status quo. You're the ones who are causing the most harm, you're the ones who are too weak to truly do anything worthwhile!"

Ben has a ridged look on his face before he says," No matter how many times you try and justify your actions, in the end you're nothing more than another radical extremist zealot who has ruined so many lives! For all the pain you have caused, it's time you have a taste of what that is like!"

Xehamaru has his energy surge around him before he says," Bah, I am immortal! The era of darkness will not be stopped!"

Ben instantly responds with," Let's see how sure you are after this, if you are still alive! And now, this sword of mine is burning red! It's telling me to defeat you and grasp victory! Here I go, Divine Millennia Slash!"

Xehamaru hears something and says," You, RAH! "

With the wave of Ben's Star Sword, all the energy swords hone in on Xehamaru and he cannot outrun them in time! As he is hit by waves after waves of energy blades, he finds himself being severely damaged, to say the least! Xehamaru is hit by so many blades, he is blocked from sight! Once more, it seems Ben's attack is not finished just yet! Ben then swings his sword in to the air as he adamantly says," And now, it's over!"

With that, Ben snaps his finger, and all the swords ignite, causing a massive explosion! This one is big enough that even Cloud and the others can see the light as well! The whole ship shakes and for a moment the heroes forget about the Dead Cell group and the battle that has been raging on so far.

* * *

Doug sees and feels the explosion before he says," Whatever Ben is doing, it must be really giving Xehamaru hell."

Sonic looks uneasy as he taps his foot and says," Man, I really want to see what's going on over there!"

Mario glances back at some Rassassi body guards still charging at him before he says," I know, these guys really need to a know how to lose gracefully!"

Leviathan hears this and gets bitter before she says," Hey! Don't you guys think we are leftovers! Otherwise it will be your last mistake!"

Leviathan then fires a blast of ice that takes the shape of a dragon from her spear at the plumber and the hedgehog, but the two avoid it before Sonic goes in at his full speed to spin dash her hard at her back! Sonic sees his enemy give a pained grunt in responds before he chuckles and says," You need to chill, girl! Otherwise you're going to be in worse shape than us!"

Mario sees his enemy coming right for him and quickly says," After being hit by Sonic, Mario jumps high in the air to slam her hard to the ground with his hammer! The other Dead Cell members are in as rough shape. Phantom sees how many of his allies are down for the count before he grasps his blade tightly and says," No, we can't let these fools win."

X responds to this and charges up another blast before he soundly says," It's over, continuing this fight will only result in the loss of your lives."

Harpuna remains driven as he fanatically snaps back with," No, we must bring our justice to light!"

Sonic rolls his eyes at this before he says," Yeah, right. You guys can't just say you are fighting for justice!"

Knuckles nods and adds," Yes, if you were really fighting for what's right, you would not be working with Xehamaru!"

Fernier glares at the two hero's from Mobius before he snaps back with," Bah, you idiots don't get it . We are fighting for freedom!"

Kirby hears this and scratches his head before he curiously says," Really? It just looks like you guys are causing destruction."

Mario nods and says," That's a right. Real heroes don't let innocent people get hurt."

Craft sees all the disapproving faces before he gruffly says," Bah, listening to all you fools is like listening to children! None of you will stop to realize you're all pawns!"

Cloud sighs before he flatly responds with," You're the pawn, Craft, and if you won't admit it, then you will lose your last battle right here!"

Craft prepares to go all out as he fiercely says," We will see. Huh, what is this? Ah!"

Just then, the group felt the tremors of Ben's Senkai sword barrage attack, and then they really get the picture, when the walls behind them get blown away! Everyone can see in the distance Ben floating in the air as the smoke fades and then he sees his friends. Ben sees all the shocked faces and just waves before saying," Oh? Hey guys! Glad to see your all still in one piece."

James is taken aback for a moment before he just chuckles and responds with," Same to you."

Doug sees Ben's new appearance and whistles before he says," Whoa! Nice looking upgrades, man!"

Sonic nods and adds," Heh, indeed!"

Cloud glances at the Star Sword before saying," So you awakened your hidden powers have you? Well done."

Samus scans the Star Sword before she looks shocked, regains her composer and says," Sigh, even I will give you the fact that you have come a long way kid."

Ben looks less revved up for a moment before he chuckles and says," Heh, thanks Cloud sensei, everyone. It was a little rough, but hopefully it will mean an end to all of this."

X then walks forward before he says," Where is King Atem? Is he safe?"

Atem quickly responds with," Thank you for your concern, Megaman X, but I am fine and right here."

Atem then runs over to the group, still carrying the sealed Lacus on his back. Cloud looks relived at the site before he says," Good to see you're unhurt. Is that Lacus?"

Atem glances back at the frozen women before he says," Yes, Xehamaru imprisoned her after a few unexpected events. But I will go in to that later."

Geno-Wyrmmon just laughs at the site before he eagerly says," Way to go Boss! By the way, is Xehamaru dead?"

Ben glances back at the direction where his last attack went off before he says," After an attack, that that normally it would be a no brainier. But I still sense a faint trace of his magic energy."

Craft looks bewildered before he says," Xehamaru, being talked about so casually by that kid? What is he? Huh, Xehamaru!"

Everyone then sees as the smoke clears a giant dark sphere appears.

It seems Xehamaru, at the last second, summoned a powerful defense barrier to lessen the damage of Ben's attack.

However, as the barrier fades, it's clear Xehamaru still took severe damage, as blood is pouring out all over him and several energy sabers are still in him! A look of pure madness is on his face, as he slowly recovers his wounds, he stares at Ben. Suddenly he vomits out something, something that looks like himself! This new Xehamaru slithers out of the previous body like a snake, before he stands up and gives a blood thirsty roar as his previous body dissolves and shatters! Xehamaru looks at his still bloody hands before he cries out a dark," You, you, YOU! DAMN YOU! To think I would have to resort to my snake shed spell to survive, all from a attack from a clown like you! But, even that won't stop me, understand Ben Auro! You will never kill me! I am the dark master of Sithantos Xehamaru! I will not die; it was impulsive to think you could ever destroy me, Ben Auro."

Ben looks annoyed as he coldly says," You really know how to come back from death. But in the end, this is it! Even you should realize that you can't win now!"

Xehamaru chuckles in a manic tone before he counters with," Oh, and what makes you so sure?"

Ben has his aura explode once more before he responds with," Well, the biggest reason is that a good hero never loses to an insane villain in the crucial fight like this!"

Xehamaru has his eyes twitch again before he staggers forward and says," Ha, heroes and villains. You're still too naïve. I wonder how long your views will last till you see the true sad state of this universe. And in any case, this is still not the end! I have one more card to play. I was trying to avoid this; once this goes, it's going to be hard to turn back. However, at this point I will do whatever it takes to destroy you, Ben Auro!"

Cloud sees just how desperate Xehamaru looks before he tenses up and says," No, finish him off now, Ben, before he does anything drastic!"

Ben suddenly looks driven before he says," Oh no, you're not getting the chance to try and take anyone down with you! I will make sure that this attack destroys every cell of you!"

Axl chuckles tensely before saying," Brace yourselves everyone!"

Ben then powers up once more and his aura lights up the room, as he prepares his ultimate move!

Xehamaru sees Ben has a look to kill and just laughs madly before he extends his hands and yells out," It's futile; the opening of the door that leads to the ultimate darkness will never be stopped!"

Ben begins to channel his energy before he says," If you insist on trying to open that door then I insist in slamming it back shut!

Now, at last this sick shadow game of yours ends once and for all Xehamaru! Burning, Celestial Shin, Ryu, k,"

Before Ben can unleash his attack all of a sudden a elder voice says," Wait, Ben!"

Ben nearly lurches forward as he says a startled," Huh?"

Cloud then looks up before he says," Master Myers?"

Xehamaru ruefully looks up and sneers before he says," Heh, so now they arrive, do they?"

Everyone sees the top of the ship blow apart and in a flash both Grand Master Myers and Commander Kira descend from the sky! The former Enji sees his onetime comrades glaring at him before he tilts his head to the right and madly shouts," Hehahaha, so now it's a full house! Long time no see, Kira!"

Kira looks harshly at his former teammate before he says," Bah, still as deranged as when we last talked, Xehamaru."

Myers sees the new form of the Star Sword in the member of Squad 7's hands before he gives a shocked," Ben? So, you were able to tap into the power of the Star Sword and unleash Bankai, I see. Well done, I am proud to see you do so well."

Ben's eyes beam with happiness before he says," Thanks, Grand Master."

Kira eyes Ben carefully before he says," Yes, even I will admit you have exceeded my expectations. But now I will finish the rest. Xehamaru was a former squad mate of mine. And as the leader of the Titans Special Forces it's one of my duties to execute traitors!"

Xehamaru sneers at the man in black before he dryly says," Ah as single-minded as always, Kira. You were always a bore. It's a shame you know, that you live in your brother's place. Shin was always better liked, even by me; I do believe everyone would prefer you had died in your brother's place!"

Kira grasps his fist tightly before he responds with," Humph, you're digging your own grave, Xehamaru."

Myers then points his Primus sword at his fallen apprentice before he says," Xehamaru! You have ruined so many lives in the name of Sithantos. And in the name of the Enji, you will now be brought to justice!"

Xehamaru just keeps chuckling in a deranged tone before he says," Ah master, you come to correct your mistake have you? But it's too late; you have no chance of victory now!"

Ben raises a eyebrow before he says," I think I made him even crazier. If you cannot even handle me what makes you think you can win with all of my friends, Commander Kira and the Grand Master all here, ready to see you dead?"

Kira raises his sword before he adds," For once I totally agree. You, Sithantos, and all of those who are foolish enough to fallow you are finished."

Myers narrows his eyes before he says," Yes, at last the madness and this war will end."

Xehamaru grasps his hands so tightly that blood comes out before he snaps back with," Hehe, HAHAAH! You think it's that easy do you? You have no idea, how far the plans are in motion! Even if you somehow manage to end my life now, you still are all doomed! Nothing will stop the darkness from eclipsing the light!"

Kira then points his blade at Xehamaru before he says," Enough, whatever ultimate weapon you have planned to help you conquer the Universe, it will die with you!"

Atem then clears his throat before he interjects with," No! It's far worse than that, Kira!"

Myers turns around and smiles before he says," Oh, King Atem, I am glad you're safe."

Kira just eyes Xehamaru before he says," What do you mean your highness?"

Atem looks full of dread before he calmly says," In a moment of pride, Xehamaru told me the true motives of Sithantos! And what he and his minions are all after is far worse than any weapon.

He plans to try and revive the Supreme god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Craft for one looks mortified as he screams out," WHAT!"

Ben widens his eyes before he says," Are you serious?"

Myers grasps his blade tightly before he says," No, it's just as I feared!"

Yoshi just shrugs before he looks at the others and says," Yoshi is confused, is what he just said some kind of bad word?"

Cloud sighs before he complies with," In some ways, Yoshi, but it's far worse. If the legends are true, Chaos was the Shin god emperor of all evil. He was responsible for wiping out most of the life in the universe millions of years ago and even the likes of Jenova can be traced back to him. It was said he was absolutely destroyed by the chosen hero though. I guess it seems like he was just sealed."

Xehamaru looks murderously at everyone before he says," HAhaah, HAHAHAHA! Yes, but soon he will be free from his divine trans-dimensional seal, and with it I will help him complete his goals to wipe out all the filth in this cosmos! Yes, a being whose powers transcend time and space. He could wipe out all the Enji in an instant!"

Ben looks at Xehamaru with raw disgust before he says," So, all those key fragments we kept hearing you ranting about were to revive the source of all darkness? You're crazy! I will make sure that never happens, by ending you right now!"

Xehamaru looks vindictively at his opponents before he says," Don't you get it? I'm not the only one who desires this dream."

Cloud eyes his foe cautiously before saying," You mean Genesis and the other Inquisitors?"

Xehamaru widens his eyes and responds with," No, the one who gave me the power to kill that unworthy fool , Havoc the true Havoc Drashid. The most loyal servant of darkness, the one who let me see the truth and grasp the ultimate dark power! If I am to fail, he will simply,"

Before he can finish Craft suddenly shouts out an enraged," XEHAMARU!"

Xehamaru casually turns his head to the right and says," Oh, what do you want now, Craft?"

The Zeon warrior angrily struts forward before he says," You, all the talk about helping Zeon's independence, when in the end you want to wipe out this universe! So you never planned on helping us reach our goals?"

Xehamaru can't help but look delighted before he says," Ah Craft, you were always so fun. Tsc, seriously did you really think I would just be a dog like you? I care nothing about the game of thrones Weil Zabi wants to play so badly, whoever would win this contest of universal musical chairs would be a moot point, nothing would change. You let our soldiers pride be a excuse to fight blindly, your worst the me Craft wither you admit it or not!

You are so foolish to say you had honor when you serve that pig, Weil Zabi. But then again, you are truly the ideal solder, completely blind to the obvious and willing to do as you're told, even if it goes off to your doom!"

Craft grasps his sword tightly before he says," All I have been fighting for, it's all for a lie!"

Phantom sees how outraged Craft is and says," Commander."

Xehamaru snickers before he coldly says," No, it's not all a lie. Weil, and all of you Zeon fools, have been good for being the fall guys! Ah, it's so amusing; you really thought you could win!"

Craft has his energy explode before he fiercely says," Xehamaru, because of your lies you caused me to fight my former friends. You will pay!"

Cloud sees the former Enji charge right for Xehamaru before he says," No, Craft!"

An enraged Craft charges at Xehamaru with his three still remaining hands and dashes at Xehamaru. The dark lord just grins as Craft hits him with the blades, not taking any damage at all! Xehamaru sees the man's shock and grins before he says," Impulsive actions are just going to get you killed old 'friend'! Really now, what do you hope to achieve?"

Craft looks determined and says," I will not let you dishonor all the soldiers I sent to their deaths, just to revive this god of darkness of yours! Die!"

With that, Craft transforms his hands to energy cannons and fires at point blank range! However, Xehamaru just gets annoyed, and with a swift strike of his hand, chops Craft's extra mechanical arm off! The former Enji Master screams out in pain with a anguished," AH!"

Leviathan sees her leader go flying as she screams out," Big Boss!"

Xehamaru glares at Craft before he says," That's enough from a stray dog like you! There is only one use for you now; I'll absorb you and your faithful idiot's powers to give me the strength to crush the trio of annoying pests!"

Ben sees dark energy flowing around his enemy once more before he says," NO, I won't let you get a chance!"

Kira has his own aura form before he says," Enough of this side show. I'll wipe out both of you terrorists at once!"

Myers sees how ruthless his son looks before he quickly says," Not so fast, Kira! Craft might be able to be saved!"

Kira glances at his father and says," It's far too late for mercy, father! The only way to end this now, is to show force with force!"

Xehamaru snickers at this before he responds with," You two can argue all night, while I'll just put this fool out of his misery! So long, Craft!"

Phantom suddenly interjects with a determined," No, I won't let you kill the commander!""

Xehamaru glares harshly at the new arrival before he says," More mosquitoes?"

To the annoyance of Xehamaru, Phantom uses his ninja skills to flash step in front of his superior and free him, while the other three blast him! This does little but get them on Xehamaru's to kill list! Phantom just looks at his comrade before he says," Commander, your efforts were not meaningless. It's because of you we found a purpose in our lives, that we had purpose in are lives."

Harpuina sighs before he says," Yes, before we joined Dead Cell, we were nothing but lost stray dogs."

Craft sees how determined his comrades are before he chuckles and says," All of you, at least I was able to do something right."

Xehamaru snickers at this before he snidely says," Oh, how touching. However, you're wasting valuable time of mine, so all your little feel good speeches will have to continue on in hell! Time for you pawns to be devoured by darkness! "

With that, Xehamaru fires a blast from his hands, speeding towards Craft! However, Phantom pushes his friend away, and takes the full hit! Craft hears his friend scream in pain before he yells out," Phantom!"

Phantom feels dark energy surging in to his body before he weakly says," You must survive commander! It was an honor to fight by your side. Please live to bring glory to Zeon! AH!"

Fefnir can only cry out an outraged," NO! "

Everyone is horrified to see Phantom become vaporized by Xehamaru's blast! At once, the dark lord gloats, as he absorbs the fallen warrior's magic energy! The winged man licks his lips before he says," Yes, YES! That's what I need. I'll destroy all you inferior beings and take your power so that I will surpass all of you!"

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he says," You're forgetting something; you can't do that if you're going to be dead in about a minute!"

Before Xehamaru can even react, Ben shows his rage and in a showing of his new speed he impales Xehamaru through the chest with his powered up Star Sword! Sonic is one of the many shocked at this before he says," Man, even I can't move that fast."

Shadow blinks a bit before he says," It's like he can move as fast as the Chaos Control with his own power!"

Ben glares right at Xehamaru and puts his face right in front of his enemies before he shouts out," No more! You even destroy your own allies so easily. I won't let you kill any more!"

Xehamaru chuckles bitterly before he dryly says," Ah, angry are we? Good, that's the first step to the dark,"

Ben quickly cuts his enemy off with a angry," Just shut up and die!"

With that, Ben elbows Xehamaru so hard, his head spins and he is sent hurling to the ground. Once more, he gets up, only for Kira to appear behind him and Myers in front of him! Myers looks sober before he says," I have truly failed to train you well Xehamaru, and for that I am sorry. But you are far too gone for redemption."

Kira then extends his left hand before he flatly says," Yes, and now it ends."

Xehamaru gives the Myers family a vicious look before he responds with," Sorry, but you keep forgetting that you can't kill me!"

Kira suddenly has his aura explode before he says," Nothing is beyond me, Xehamaru. Time to show you who is truly superior! Grand Ethereal Strike!"

Xehamaru instantly feels a surge of holy power crashing in to him and reacts by yelling," RAHH!"

Acting as ruthless as normal, Kira unleashes his powerful holy energy blast from his sword, and it consumes the dark lord, as it blasts through the ground, and continues to go through the ship till it blasts outside it and heads to the surface! Kira 's expression is unflinching as he says," Fool, always thought he was better, and he did have an edge. But, even for a genius, his powers could not compare to my mastered skills."

Myers sees the extent of the blast radius before he sighs and says," Well, that seems to have done the job. But, knowing him, we have to make sure."

Kira lowers his sword before he says," Of course. Cloud; Get the King off this ship, while I make sure the job is done."

Cloud hesitates for a moment before he says," Alright."

Ben grumbles a bit before he sorely says," Sigh, you know a little thank you for beating him down till you showed up, would not be too hard to ask, right?"

Kira gives a harsh glance at Ben before he says," Don't act all smug, just for doing as you're told."

Myers sighs before he says," Easy Kira, you have to admit, Ben is living up to the legend and performed admirably, to overpower Xehamaru after only joining the order a little less than a year ago."

Kira looks annoyed before he says," Don't give thoughts in his head; it will only turn him to the next Xehamaru."

Myers sees Ben look shocked before he says," Kira! You're too harsh. Ben is not the same as Xehamaru!"

Ben looks happy again as he cheerfully says," Thanks, Grand Master."

Doug then wipes some sweat off his forehead before he says," Whew, looks like this is finally over! Man, this ship must be pretty tough if it's still going, after all the holes it got blasted in it!"

Right at that moment, a large explosion breaks out of the room around them, before the ship's computer projects a," Warning, the Invisible Hand's engines have been destroyed. The gravity pull of Corneria has affected the ship. Impact imminent, it is recommended for all personnel to evacuate. Have a nice fall!"

James sees his blond pal wince before he sharply says," Way to go, Doug."

Doug shrugs before he says," Hey, don't blame it on me!"

Myers just looks around and says," We all have to get out of here, now!"

Samus checks her visor before she says," It's not going to be enough time to dash back all the way to the docking bay!"

Zero swears as he realizes how fast the gravity is feeling before he says," Damn, and the ship crashing towards the planet is bad enough! Even though it just broke out of the atmosphere, if it hits dead on, then it could be as bad as when Sigma tired to collide space colony Eurasia, one hundred years ago!"

X quickly responds with," Well, the ships not that big. But it still could cause major damage if it lands in Neo Arcadia!"

Kira clears his throat before he says," No cause for concern. I will have the Titans blow up the ship to prevent any problems."

Ben gulps before he says," Um, won't that be kind of bad for us?"

Kira sighs before he flatly says," That's simple; we will be out of the ship before that happens."

Samus grasps her fist before saying," Alright, I contacted my ship on auto pilot and it's going to meet me and the bridge for an emergency boarding. I also got your Tornado 3 attached to it, Tails."

Tails turns to the Chozo Bounty Hunter and says," Thanks!"

Samus then turns around and says," The command deck is at the end of this hall."

Ben takes a deep breath and says," Well then, let's get out of here! Hey, where did Craft and his gang go?"

Kira sees only blood remains before he says," They must have run off while we were distracted. No matter, they will be dealt with later. Now enough dawdling, there is no time to waste."

Atem nods and says," Lead the way."

With that, the group dashes through to the bridge. Luckily the remaining minions of Xehamaru on board are busy jumping ship to try and fight. Seeing the command bridge, the group can also see the ground running towards them! Ben looks annoyed before he says," This is going to get ugly, soon."

Myers glances at his son before he says," You're an ace pilot Kira, can't you try and pilot the ship?"

Kira looks at some of the systems still functioning before he says," With the extent of this Nova Crusher's damages the question of piloting this is not an option. However, maybe I can try and land this without damaging the city."

Doug chuckles before he says," I know a few moves. I'll help."

Ben looks uneasy as he says," I have a bad feeling about this. Huh, what's that vibration?"

Doug shrugs before he says," Oh, no big deal, it just says the lower half of the ship has fallen off."

Ben nearly has his jaw drop before he says," WHAT!"

Link looks uneasy before he says," I may be still learning about how spaceships work but, still, there is no way that cannot be a big deal!"

James tries to keep calm as he says," Well, at least we are still controlling half a ship."

Geno-Wyrmmon wags his tail before he says," Hey boss, if things get bad soon you guys should jump on me. It is close, but it's better than being pancakes!"

Ben nods as he responds with,"Agreed, alright, this is getting tense. Huh, what the? Good Grief!"

To the shock of everyone, the group of warriors and heroes feel a large shift, and all of a sudden the ship changes directions! Most of them go flying, and when everyone regains their footing, they wonder what just happened, before getting a follow up to that real fast! Ben braces himself as he says," Arg, how can a crashing ship just change position?"

Kira calmly responds with," Another simple reason, something large has got a hold of the ship."

Mario walks up and says," Now, by large, you mean another ship or an evil monster?"

Tails hears a roar and jumps back before he says," AH! Looks like it's the second one! Look up there!"

Sonic sees the source of the noise before he says," Oh boy!"

Everyone sees the Massive Bahamut Ultima fly right in front of the bridge! Ben at once prepares for more fighting as he says," Another monster of Xehamaru?"

Myers sees the hero's preparing to fight before he holds up his hand and says," No wait, it's not a foe!"

Atem nods and adds," Yes, it's one of the three Lylat Summon gods!"

Myers looks proud as he turns to the leader of the Lylat Kingdom and says," Yes, his majesty was able to call to them. Your father would be proud."

Atem can't help but feel happy as he responds with," Thank you, grand master."

Kira glances up before he says," Well, it seems they were nice enough to hold the ship to let their master escape, so let's go."

Samus 's armor gives a notification before she turns to the others and says," Good, my ship is here as well."

X then activates his own transmitter before he says," Alright, Alia, can you read me? Transmit us now!"

Ben then chuckles before he says," Alright, I had enough of this cruise. The service was awful!"

* * *

With that, everyone gets out of the ship, as Zodarik, the sky dragon, and Obelisk keep it in place. King Atem jumps on Bahamut while Grand Master Myers picks up the still sealed Lacus and also gets on along with Kira.

X, Zero and Axl warp out while Samus Link, Shadow and Knuckle get on board her ship.

Sonic and Tail get on board the Tornado three attached to Samus' ship and disengage to jet off.

Kirby summons a warp star to get out, while Mario takes out his flight feather to summon his cape to get him and Yoshi out of there.

Squad 7 gets on the back of Geno-Wyrmmon and he not so subtly flies out of the command deck! With everyone at last out of the Invisible hand, Atem signals his servants that it's okay to let the ship go and Obelisk throws it to the ocean near Neo Arcadia, where it blows up, causing a massive water geyser!

Everyone lands near the bay and, as they do, the severely wounded are unaware that Xehamaru is still alive! Blasted so hard by Kira that only his head and upper torso remained when he landed in the depths of the planet's underground caverns the dark lord painfully regenerated himself. However, as he walks out of the river he screams in pain from the constant wounds he has suffered! Xehamaru then coughs up blood before he takes a few winded breaths and says," Damn you, Kira! Damn that Ben Auro! Damn all the Enji! Bah, this pain still lingers!

Have they damaged me so much that it's not able to heal right? No, I will not let it end this way! Everything was going exactly as planned. How could it have gone so wrong? Bah, for all the humiliation they caused me, I will repay it a thousand fold! I won't be beaten here, not after I worked so hard to make my new world become a reality! After everything I endured, there is no way ill let it end here!"

Suddenly a mocking outburst of laughter causes Xehamaru to widen his eyes before the scornful voice says," I would hope so; otherwise it would be quite the sub-par final if the curtain would fall like this!"

Xehamaru quickly glances around before he says," You?"

Xehamaru is shocked, as out of the shadows of the crater where he landed in, comes out the masked dark Enji!

Xehamaru eyes Ravxen carefully before he says," You, you're from Organization XIII? Yes, Ravxen Phantom of Chaos! What do you want? Did Xenmas send you to kill me?"

Ravxen chuckles before he playfully responds with," Well, yes, but I have a different script in mind."

Xehamaru sees just how causal the raven haired man's eyes are before he cautiously responds with," Huh?"

Ravxen then crosses his arms and says," I do say, I was watching from afar, your big battle with the chosen star clown. It was quite worth the admission. Too bad you forgot that you were supposed to kill Ben Auro in the script!"

Xehamaru looks even bitterer as he slowly responds with," Tsc, the Star Sword's power has begun to awaken."

Ravxen sneers before he scornfully says," AH yes, but that only happened because you did not kill him fast enough!"

Xehamaru sneers back before he hatefully says," If you came to mock me, then perhaps you would like to try and see what facing the combined might of he, Grand Master Myers, Kira, and all the other Enji will result in!"

Ravxen loses the playful act and leans forward before he harshly says," Oh, but that would be rude! After all, this is YOUR show, right? Your master plan that was supposed to be Sithantos' ultimate victory, your glorious moment of triumph! It's far too late for a stand in now!"

Xehamaru looks desperate before he staggers backwards and looks up in to the sky and says," Yes, at this point I have no choice but to unleash my ultimate transformation! Then they will see what the dark side can really do!"

Ravxen grins before he says," Yes, I look forward to seeing the finale. But before that, there's one matter left before the end of the intermission. Your key fragment, before you confront them, give the one key fragment to me, after all it would be oh so heinous for the Enji to grab them when the awakening is oh so close!"

Xehamaru looks infuriated before he says," Key fragment?"

Ravxen chuckles before he says," Don't bother denying it, I can sense them if they are anywhere in the radius of the galaxy I am in!"

Xehamaru 's anger is dwelling up again as he says," Forget it! I am not handing it over to you dark Enji fools! You, Xemnas, and the others do not even know what they are truly for!"

Ravxen suddenly has a wild look before he says," Ah, but I do, to at last break the wretched seal upon the god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Xehamaru flinches before he says," You knew? Only Sithantos knows he is still alive!"

Ravxen just gets even more amused before he says," Hehehehe, did Darth Damonus not tell you that one of the dark Enji was a spy?"

Xehamaru suddenly sees the man in front of him take of his mask, causing Xehamaru to look shocked as he says," It was you? Wait those eyes, you're!"

Ravxen laughs loudly at this before he says," Bingo! Ha, so as you can see I more than anyone know what to do with them, so stop wasting time. The Enji will no doubt sense your energy soon!"

Xehamaru gives a resigned sigh before he says," Oh, very well, as long as it's for the age of darkness.:

With that, Xehamaru shows he has hidden a key fragment in himself; in fact he had merged it with his brain! Using his power to remove it, the dark lord spits out of his snake like tongues and at once Ravxen grabs it!

The man with the title of the Phantom of Chaos eagerly grasps the gem before he lustfully says," Yes, now all the pieces are in place! Only one more, one more! Then at last I will not have to wait any longer! There is still the soul seal. But now that I know I do not have to worry about blowing up the Key fragment, it's a simple matter of blowing up a few dozen planets! Well, I'll leave you to settle the score, bon voyage!"

Xehamaru gets annoyed before he grasps his hand and coldly says," You know Ravxen, if you're so powerful, why not assist me? My power is weakened form those attacks, with that fool in his Bankai state it will be difficult to destroy him now."

Ravxen then narrows his eyes and in a condescending tone answers with," I told you this is your show, so you are going to end it! And I can't have the Enji realize I am working for Sithantos. What's wrong, are you really all out of power already? Oh my, it seems you're not quite as tough as we hoped. Very well, I suppose I could throw you a bone for your devout work to our cause. Now remember your destiny, Darth Orochi! Remember your fate and cover this world with darkness!"

Xehamaru suddenly feels a massive intense pressure before he reacts with a shocked, Huh, guh!"

With that, Xehamaru is shocked as Ravxen's inhuman eyes glow before blasting the Patriarch of Sithantos with power! Xehamaru feels even more dark energy flowing into him, as the symbol of the Necrocalcous glows on his forehead! As the fallen Enji feels every cell in his body surging with power he gets manic again and psychotically yells out," Yes, my destiny. Those worthless inferior beings will never stop my destiny!"

Xehamaru's aura of darkness covers him and he bursts into the sky to charge at where Ben is! And as he does, Ravxen gazes upon the Key Fragment and dryly says," Yes, that should make today's show entertaining to the end! After all the greater the suffering the greater the drama! Ah, and now, let's see which path the script takes."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the docking bay, everyone is catching their breath, after the narrow escape from the Invisible Hand. As they do, they see the battlefield has become even more frantic since the Sithantos troops saw the ship Xehamaru was in go down. "

Ben sees his group of tired and dazed friends before he says," Is everyone ok?"

Yoshi staggers over his own tail and trips before responding with," Yoshi a little dizzy, but still one whole Yoshi!"

Cloud then takes a deep breath and says," Good to see we all made it."

Atem wipes some dust off his shoulder and says," Yes, it was a narrow escape, but in the end, as long as all of us still have our lives, it's alright!"

Myers checks the sky before looking relived and saying," It seems with the three Lylat Gods and Kira's new unit, the tide has turned!"

Ben wipes some sweat off his brow and says," Yes, I guess that all that's left is to clean up the rest! Oh, but wait? What about Lacus?"

Atem glances at the frozen women before he sighs and says," She still seems trapped."

Cloud looks at Lacus in her, unnatural state and says," What happened to her?"

Ben winces before he sorrowfully says," Well, it's a long story and I'm not even sure I know what's going on. Hey keep a tighter grip on her, Geno-Wyrmmon, she is not a toy!"

Geno-Wyrmmon lifts Lacus carefully before he chuckles and says," Don't worry boss, no harm will come to Lacus on my watch! Ah, oh no!"

Ben instantly reacts to the unwanted sudden sound with," Lacus!"

To his horror, the still trapped in a trophy stand, Lacus slips out of the fingers of the digimon! Ben in a flash catches her and as he does the Star Sword touches her, and causes her to glow! Soon the spell Xehamaru cast on her breaks and to Ben's relief it seems the dark lord did one thing right as the spell seems to have driven the mind of the Blue Eyes White Dragon back to the depths of her heart since she appears to be back to normal! Ben is relieved to see her open her eyes and she is confused at the change of scenery. Lacus nearly looks startled before she sees Bens worried eyes and says," Huh? What the, what is going on? Ben?"

Ben can't help but look overjoyed at his friend looking normal before he says," Hey Lacus! Glad to see your ok."

Lacus realizes she is back to normal before she sighs and says," Oh, I felt like I was in a nightmare."

Ben hesitates before he says," Oh, well Xehamaru did use a spell to transform you to a trophy, but I made him regret what he did to you."

Lacus then realizes Ben has changed before she looks shocked and says," This warm light energy, you seem different Ben. What happened?"

Ben looks at the transformed Star Sword and tries to play it cool as he casually says," Oh nothing much, just Xehamaru was really getting on my nerves, so I unleashed my true power, activated the Star Sword's Bankai and made him regret all the pain and suffering he has caused!"

Lacus takes in how her childhood friends changed before she looks at Ben in awe and says," Ah, amazing Ben. You, really did it, I, knew you could do it. You really have come a long way."

Ben looks cautious before he says," Heh, so have you Lacus. You're full of surprises. I mean, I know you have a few tricks but I never expected that to happen."

Lacus realizes that the magical glyph from before is still on her back, and even as it fades away suddenly looks traumatized before she looks at her arm and says," Oh that, so that was not part of the nightmare."

Ben sees how pained Lacus looks before he sighs and says," Err, sorry."

Lacus suddenly curls up before she softly says," It's not your fault; it's my fault that I am a monster."

Ben sees how hurt Lacus is before he leans forward and kindly says," You're not a monster, Lacus. I don't care what that was, I know what you are."

Lacus just eyes Ben with a weary look before she says," Are you so sure you know me Ben? You saw what happened, right? I almost lost complete control over it."

Myers looks sadden before he sighs and says," Ah, so that was indeed the energy I felt."

Lacus puts her hands together and somberly says," I am sorry Grand Master; Xehamaru went into my mind to search my memories."

Myers gives a comforting smile and says," It's not your fault, you did your best and I am very proud of your resolve. Trust me Lacus, I know more than anyone how ruthless and cruel Xehamaru can be, I am proud you did as well as you did. So please, just rest for now."

Ben sees Lacus look a little less tense before he eyes Master Myers carefully before he says," So I suppose you know about what's inside her?"

Myers nods before he responds with," I should, since I was the one who sealed it in her, along with the late Enji Master Minato."

Ben at once looks mortified and yells out with," What!"

Myers gives a pained sigh before he says," I will go in to the details latter, but I assure you it's for a good reason. The short version is that it was the only way at the time to save her life."

Ben looks back from Lacus to the Grand Master before he says," Really?"

Lacus sighs before she says," Yes, that's why I am part of Captain Terra's squad. Since she is half Esper, she also knows what it's like to have something different inside you. Also, that's why Yuna and Collette are my team mates. Both of them know the burden of having a weight on your shoulders."

Ben sees how distraught Lacus is and can only wonder how to deal with it all before suddenly a female voice says," Lacus! Grand Master!"

Cloud turns to the right and smirks before saying," Ah, right on time."

Everyone sees Terra and the rest of her squad running to the group and she runs up to Lacus. Terra sees how torn and burnt her squad mate's uniform is before she tensely says," Lacus, are you alright?"

Lacus gives a relived smile before she responds with," Yes, just tired. I was able to help rescue the King."

Terra leans forward before saying," Good work. Though, next time try and stay with the team, could you?"

Lacus giggles before giving a light, Yes. Oh Ben? Thank you for freeing me, but, you mind giving me some breathing room? It's just, after everything I need a little space."

Ben winces before he quickly says," Er, sorry. I just, oh?"

Lacus shocks Ben by squeezing his free hand warmly before she gently says," Hehe, it's ok. Thanks for being there for me, I really do appreciate it. I know it was a shocking day but, I promise it's all for, oh! What happened to Brad?"

Ben clears his throat before he turns around and edgily says," Err, um, well Xehamaru, kind of blasted him out of the ship before."

Lacus at once looks worried as she quickly says," What? Is he hurt?"

Ben tries not to look too relived before he says," Oh, I think even he felt that one. But even though I did not see him land, he is Brad. He is more stubborn than a mule and a cockroach rolled in one."

Doug just cracks his neck before he says," Heh, that's for sure. Arg, I missed all the cool parts again! Blasted Craft and his robots! Alright, let's end this! It's high time that we kick the annoying invaders off our planet and get something good to eat!"

Kira glances at the others before he sternly says," Yes, let's try and find Craft and destroy him and the Sithantos Inquisitors. That should demoralize the attack force enough to surrender."

Ben just raises a eyebrow at this and says," What about Xehamaru?"

Kira close his eyes for a moment before he says," Even for him, I reckon the amount of power I put into my last attack finished him off. The chances he is still alive is one percent. Huh?"

At that moment, the ground shakes and everyone sees in the distance what appears to be a giant sphere of darkness burst out of the ground! It descends to the ground fast and it's no doubt that it's Xehamaru! Myers just grasps his sword before he says," Well, you seemed to have forgotten how tenacious Xehamaru is, Kira."

Kira 's mouth does not change, but his eyes express a glacial look before he says," Bah, it was a margin of error."

Ben just looks resolved for battle before he responds with," Sigh, glad to know he is not right all the time. Err, though it could have been a less critical time. Oh well, this time we are finishing this!"

Sonic then gets ready to dash as he firmly says," This time we are not standing by on the side lines!"

Link nods as he says," Aye, Sonic speaks the truth for this wicked demon will have to survive our combined might this time!"

James gets his energy bow ready before he says," Well then, let us go."

Lacus quickly steps forward before saying," Hey, don't forget me, I, ugh."

Lacus steps forward, but then falls down from exhaustion! Yuna picks her up at once and sees she is sweating! Terra sees how hot Lacus 's skin is before she says," Lacus, you need to recover. Let them handle it."

Yuna then leans down and says," Don't worry, you did so much already and overstraining yourself will just be a disadvantage."

Lacus looks frustrated before she weakly says," Well, alright, I'll just catch my breath and meet you guys there, ok?"

Ben sees how determined the brown haired women is before he gives Ben a thumbs up and says," Heh, I'll be waiting for you.

Alright, this is the end for you, Xehamaru!"

* * *

With that, everyone dashes to where they see Xehamaru descending. It seems he has lost all rational thought, as he lands through a building and causes an explosion of his magic energy that blasts away anyone nearby, no matter which side they were on! Ben is the first to see the dark lord's arrival, and as soon as Xehamaru sees Ben, he narrows his eyes!

The rest of the Enji and Heroes gather around to surround Xehamaru and those on the side of the dark lord pause their attack to wait till their master makes a move. The good guys target greets their arrival with another outburst of diabolical laughter before he says," Hehehe, HAHAAH!"

Ben at once gets in to a fighting stance before he says," Xehamaru, you just don't seem to take a hint, do you?"

Xehamaru seems to have lost all of his sanity now as he wildly responds with," Hahah, you fools thought that would kill me? You're wrong! Nothing will derail my destiny, NOTHING!"

Kira looks agitated as he sternly says," Bah, this time I will make sure that I destroy every atom of you!"

Xehamaru sneers before he says," You can try Kira, but I won't let you insult me anymore!"

Myers then has his holy energy explode before he says," Face it, Xehamaru, you cannot escape death any longer."

Xehamaru gives a defiant snarl before he says," Is that so? Well, if I am going to die anyway, then I suppose I do not have to be afraid any longer. But I am not dying alone; I'll take you all to hell with me!"

Ben gets even more cautious as he says," What do you mean?"

Xehamaru has his eyes widen as he gleefully answers with," Heh, I told you, my grand shadow game is not over yet. After all I have one last card to play, my ultimate transformation!"

Ben sees some of his friends look fearful before he hesitates with," Another one?"

Link looks dismayed at this info before he angrily says," What is with you villains and your transforming?"

Xehamaru grasps his hands tightly before he says," I do admit my ultimate from is not something I like to do, I only tried it once and it's rather annoying to break out of. But to kill you heretics it's worth it! Yes, but before that, one last question. Do you know what the Necrocalcous truly are?"

Cloud shrugs before he says," Your creations of darkness, so what?"

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he says," You fools, it's not so simple. The Necrocalcous are endless for a reason. They are the souls from hell that seek freedom from there never ending suffering. And they were free, as long as they served one purpose, the loyal soldiers of the Shin emperor of darkness! And anyone that makes blood contract to the god of darkness can summon them as well!

See, you will never stop them. Even if you kill them, they will just go back to hell and be summoned once more! You will never prevail, just like you will never overcome me!

And now it's time for the end of this world! Prepare, prepare to suffer at the hands of the most powerful force in the universe! You should feel privileged to witness my final form! First you will see and then you will all die! RAHHH! Beings of darkness, combine with me! Yes, your blood, your rage, your despair, give me it all! Let are united hate exterminate all the heretics that stand in are way, and through absolute destruction can the cosmic reformation to paradise begin!"

Ben suddenly feels an intense tremor before he says," What the? No!"

Xehamaru has his eyes glow red and veins form on his forehead before he yells out," Ill show you just how strong my hate for this rotten sinful cosmos is!

Yes, suffer the fate of all who oppose the will of Zannacross!"

With that, everyone is shocked as Xehamaru's energy grows even larger, causing whole buildings to be lifted into the air! As he glows, Necrocalcous pop out of the ground from everywhere, and they and the ones already fighting, all form a dark cloud in the sky, before slamming into the dark lord directly!

At once a large shock wave comes out of the impact and the patriarch of Sithantos is consumed with dark flames and his body turns pitch black, before he begins to increase in size massively!

Soon his whole body changes, and when the darkness lifts up and his ultimate transformation is finished, everyone sees just how massively he has changed! Now even larger than Sigma, now that he has transformed he looks like a cross of the giant Heartless Xehanort summoned at the final fight of Kingdom hearts one and the final villain of Yu Gi Oh, Zork! Now, looking completely like a demon, and with a new tail that has the head of a snake, this is Xehamaru's final form,

**Xehamaru Necrophidius**!

The newly monstrous Xehamaru unleashes his aura, and causes all the space ships around him to be blown back! Even Ganondorf, Sigma and Genesis, who all were forced to revert to their human forms after the battles with the Lylat summon gods, all see Xehamaru's transformation and are shocked!

Sigma sees his leaders new form and scans the dark lord's power level," _That's the true form of Xehamaru? Not bad_."

Ganondorf sees the fallen Enji Knights new form and punches the ground in fury before he says," My, all this time he has such devastating power? Maybe he truly has mastered the dark side. But soon, I too will have that power in my grasp!"

Genesis just smirks before he says," Well, this planet is done for. The soul of vengeance has let out the fires of hell to consume the kingdom in eternal darkness! Let's go back to the Dark Specter so we can enjoy the view."

Sigma nods and says," Yes, no point staying on a world that's about to be destroyed. Call Margulis. Huh, which Enji wants to die now? Oh, it's you."

Sigma sees Vile break out of the rubble! After being blasted by the combined power of Zero and Samus, he has just come back online. His damage was extensive though, as his left arm was destroyed and he is sparking all over! Sigma looks amused before he says," My Vile, still not willing to call it a day?"

Vile just staggers forward before he obsessively says," I won't let anyone destroy me, I told X I would haunt him to the day he died and till then I will not let myself be wiped out!"

Sigma grins before he says," Ah, you might be getting that day soon enough. X, Zero and all those Enji put together cannot stop Xehamaru now. Come; let us return to the Dark Specter so we can get a front view seat!"

Ganondorf shrugs before he says," Yes, since he has this much strength I will not object to him killing Link. Ah, have those fools realized now how useless it is to fight for the light? If not, they are going to find out real soon!"

* * *

With that, the three inquisitors and Vile retreat, and as the ruthless group of villains prepare to make their move, the lesser fanatical members of the invasion force are not quite so enthusiastic, and one of those is Magneto! The Master of Magnetism and most of the other mutants are not quite happen with this surprise either. And as Magneto sees just how monstrous his ally is he feels the massive dark energy raging across the entire planet before he blinks and says," Is to this the true shape of the world Xehamaru desires? Is this, what that fanatic thinks the ultimate evolution is? "

Polaris looks mortified as she says," I don't know father, but he looks completely insane, if not pure evil all together! You really think that such a man as this will keep his word?"

Magneto cannot even answer her, as he is too fixated on just what the Devil Forge master is going to do with this new power! Gerard and the other Enji are too shocked with the maniac's dark tactic to pay much mind with their other enemies, and it helps that surges of dark energy are blasting up all around the city, dividing friends and combatants from each other, and eradicating anything that are caught in theses urges of dark energy!

* * *

In fact how terrifying a site the leader of Sithantos is performing, most of the people on the planet cannot help but just watch as Xehamaru walks towards Ben and the others! Just then Aeris and the others arrive to the area as well. Also the Star Fox team is just one of the groups that make their way to Xehamaru, as well as Imperialdramon. Falco sees just how hideous Xehamaru is in his new state before he says," What is that thing?"

Fox just grows before he says;" I know what it is, big trouble."

Krystal quickly checks her machines scanners before she says," The power readings from that monster are off the charts!"

Fox shrugs before he says," Sigh, it's one thing after another. Blast it ROB!"

The robotic overseer of the Great Fox complies with," Great Fox's main plasma cannons are locked on and fire."

Imperialdramon suddenly flies in before he says," Demon of darkness, you will do no more harm! Giga Crusher!"

Xehamaru sees the attacks coming his way and roars out a echoing mocking," Ha, you must be joking!"

With this, the powered up master of the dark side smirks, as the two powerful blasts head for him and gets hit dead on! However, it does not even scratch him!"

Imperialdramon gasps at this before he says," What? Not even a wince?"

Fox at once braces himself before he says," Not good."

Xehamaru then bares his fangs before he says," Now, time to begin the massacre!"

In a blink of the eye, Xehamaru wraps his snake tipped tail around the royal guard mega digimon, before throwing him into the Great Fox, smashing one of the ship's wings and sending both of them to the ground hard! Ben sees the Star Fox team's ship have a barrage of explosions break out before he says," The Great Fox! Enough! Stop taking out your deranged desires when I am your opponent!"

Xehamaru gives a deep chuckle that rattles the ground before he says," How noble. Fine then, the demise of this planet will begin with you, Ben Auro!"

Xehamaru goes to smash Ben with his massive fist, but only crushes the road, as Ben flash steps away! Ben tensely chuckles at his enemy before he quips back with," Your power has gotten much higher, and you got way uglier, but you're far too slow to hit me!"

Xehamaru glares at Ben again before he ruthlessly says," Heh, it does not matter; soon you will have no place to hide when this entire planet is nothing but dust!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly before he angrily says," The only thing that's about to be dust is you!"

Xehamaru gives a mocking gesture to Ben before he dryly says," You can try star fool, but you will fail!"

With that, Ben has his energy explode, and charges at Xehamaru, but the fiend retorts by firing an energy blast from his mouth! Ben is caught off guard and hurries to block it, but the pressure from the attack is so great he is not able to deflect it and is blasted to the ground! He reemerges a second later, looking damaged, but not bleeding from the blast. Doug sees his wounded friend before he says;" You ok bro?"

Ben looks at his new burn before he looks deadly resolute before he says," It will take more than that to get me down. Still, this might take a while."

Xehamaru looks at his own hands and grasps them tightly before he gleefully says," AH, this is the true power! Nothing you petty warriors of light throw at me will stop me now!"

Ben chuckles before soundly snapping back with," You want to bet?

Xehamaru emits a menacing growl before he says," Fool! You still dare to resist me! It's time you at last vanish from this world! Your power up is nothing to me now!"

Ben remains undaunted as he points the Star Sword at You did power up a lot, but you're still not going to beat me!"

Atem then walks forward before he says," Wait Ben, I will finish him, with the power of the Lylat Gods! Attack now! God Hand Crusher, Thunder Force and Omega Blaze cannon!"

Xehamaru sees the three gigantic monsters coming for him before he narrows his eyes and says," Ah, the servants of the king, so you to wish to die? Submit, Catastrophe Zone! "

With that, the three Lylat Gods all hit Xehamaru at once with their best attacks; however, the transformed Xehamaru just counters by firing a massive red energy blast from his two hands and his snake headed tail. The three blasts overwhelmed the attacks from the divine beasts and blasts them to the ground! Atem sees his burnt servants fall to the ground in pain before he says," Impossible!"

Ben blinks for a few seconds before he says," Even the three Lylat Gods could not faze him?"

Xehamaru gazes down on his opponents before he says," Oh, did I forget to mention that in this form my power level exceeds one million!"

Ben can't help but grimace before he says," What?"

Kira raises a eyebrow before he reacts with," That's impossible, even for him!"

Xehamaru raises his hands before he sharply says," Witness it firsthand, then!"

Xehamaru in an instant has his energy explode, and it's so great that it blasts everyone back a block or two! Xehamaru goes even further and uses his new powers to cause a sphere of energy to then block out the sun, causing the whole sky to be covered in darkness. The monstrous leader of Sithantos looks absolutely insane as he eagerly yells out," At last, nothing will stop me now! Do you fools see the truth at your final moments? Look as much as you are able, and you won't see a single glimmer of light. DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!"

Ben remains defiant as he says," NO! I won't let you win! I have come this far, and no matter what, I will stop you!"

Mario firmly nods before he says," Ben is a right! You are not going to wipe out our hopes and dreams!"

Sonic grins before he adds," That's for sure, ugly! You can shout all you want, but you're still going down!"

Shadow grasps his fist tightly before he coldly says," Agreed, I promised Maria I would give people a chance for happiness and I still intend to keep that promise!"

Knuckles gives a cautious grin before he says," Sigh, as usual sticking around with Sonic makes for a tense day."

Tails shrugs before he says," Come on Knuckles, what else are you going to do besides look over the Master Emerald? You love the fighting anyway!"

Knuckles shrugs and responds with," Heh, got me there Tails. And in any case, it's not like I am going to let a freak, like this guy, have his way!"

Link has the Tri-Force of Courage form on his right hand before he courageously says," Yes, for the sake of this world and all others, it ends now."

Samus prepares charging up her arm cannon before she says," Yes, after coming this far it would be a waste not completing the mission. Otherwise, I won't get paid for this."

Yoshi gulps before he says," With all his pals here Yoshi is not scared! Though, Yoshi's tummy is upset."

Kirby nods and says," I know, I'm so hungry! After this we all should have a big dinner!"

X eyes Xehamaru sharply before he says," You, Sigma, and all the other mavericks. If someone tries to cause havoc to this world I will terminate it."

Zero gives a eager grin before he then adds," That's for sure, we have been setting things straight for centuries now, and it's not going to end here!"

Ben takes a deep breath before he looks driven and says," Yes, in order to fulfill my dreams and hopes I will defeat you no matter how high your power level gets!"

Doug then chuckles before he gives a lopsided grin and brashly says," Hey don't forget about us, buddy!"

James nods and calmly adds," Yes, this time we go together."

Geno-Wyrmmon growls before he strongly says," Don't worry boss, we got your back!"

Cloud nods and says," Yes, as long as we work together, the likes of him and Sephiroth will never win."

Xehamaru then extends his now gigantic wings before he howls out a," Bah, all your worthless hopes, dreams, and wishes, I'll consume them all in darkness! Its time for this entire universes, to submit to its destiny! "

Myers stands firm as he gravely says," Xehamaru, our paths and history end now."

Ben then sees his friends and allies all prepare to fight before he says," Alright, this is the end of you, Xehamaru!"

Well, looks like things are about to reach their climax! Even working together, can Ben and everyone else finally end Xehamaru's chaos! This battle concludes next time in Tales of The Cosmic wars! Next time Xehamaru must be stopped!

However even with all the warriors fighting him at once his power has become so great that it still looks hopeless! Still, Ben refuses to back down, and leads the others to combat the powers of the dark master. Will his and the other's resolve finally defeat Xehamaru once and for all?

Because even if they do, the true root of all evil still remains!

To find out if the planet will be saved, don't dare miss

**_Chapter 61: A Million Points Of Light. Illumining The Dark Eclipse_**. This chapter might be the finale of Vol one, but I am not sure yet. Remember, not the finale of the whole Cosmic wars, just a final epilogue of Vol one. By the time the next chapter is up, I will have decided, so till next time!


	61. Chapter 61: A Million Points Of Light

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars!

Ah, I have come to think it will be better if the epilogue was its own chapter, so this is the second to last chapter of Volume one! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 61: A Million Points Of Light. United Fire that Illuminants through The Dark Eclipse !**_

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, Xehamaru was paying the price for his massive rampage at last, and pushing Ben's anger when the young warrior showcased the power of his new powers from unleashing Bankai! At last the tables were turned, and Xehamaru was finding himself outmatched in both power and speed! Ben really drove the point home when he nearly killed Xehamaru with his thousand spirit sword Divine Millennial Slash attack!

When Myers and Kira arrived, it looked like Xehamaru was done for, and at that time King Atem revealed to everyone Xehamaru and the order of Sithantos' true goals, to resurrect the supreme being of evil Shin Emperor Zannacross! Craft was enraged, as he realized Xehamaru had no plans of really helping the federation of Zeon reach independence, since the dark lord wanted to destroy all of Zeon as well!

The leader of the Dead Cell Special Forces then attacked Xehamaru, but it proved to be futile, and Craft soon looked like he was going to become another footnote in the long list of deaths from Xehamaru! However, in the last moment, his comrade, the ninja warrior Phantom, pushed his commander and friend out of the powerful blast heading his way and was destroyed in an instant! Before Xehamaru could kill even more, Kira blasted him out of the ship with his own powerful energy blast! However, that was the last blast the Invisible Hand could stand and, at last, it began to break apart!

Thanks to the arrival of the three Lylat summon gods that King Atem summoned; the group was able to escape without harm before the Nova Crusher fell apart.

* * *

With the King rescued, and the combined Zeon and Sithantos forces being pushed back little by little, it looked like the battle was won with the Enji as the victors! However, that was not the case. Xehamaru, with a power boost from the cryptic dark Enji Ravxen reemerged and, knowing the odds were against him, made a final move out of his desperation. Summoning all the Necrocalcous on the planet to fuse with him, he then made a final transformation to a two headed gigantic demon with a power level supposedly over one million!

Although Ben's still able to hold his own against Xehamaru, the power of the dark lord is now so vast it could easily destroy the whole planet! Can Ben, with the help of his fellow Enji and heroes, finally end Xehamaru's madness? It's time to find out, as the climax of this long battle begins now!

* * *

The power of the ultimate form of Xehamaru is so great that even all but his most devoted forces have stopped attacking, for fear of being in his line of fire! One of those observers is Dr Robotnik. After escaping from the destruction of his Death Egg Stinger, he retreated to his newest Egg Carrier for the remainder of the battle. Also with him is a guest that has been taking a nap, none other than Bowser!

After Brad made a fool out of him and hit him out of the city with ease, he actually landed on the Egg Carrier!

One of the egg man's robot servants retrieved him and he is just regaining consciousness with his faithful Magi Koopa servant, Kammy, already there. At the moment Bowser feels himself slowly waking up before he then groans and says," Whoa, my aching head!"

Kammy grins at this site before she says," Your nastiness, you're awake! Finally! Did those annoying Mario brothers trick you again?"

Bowser instantly recalls how he got knocked out in the first place, and as he vividly recalls Brad treating him like a joke he rubs where Brad pummeled him and angrily says," Arg! That's right! I finally was going to flatten that mustache loving Mario when, all of a sudden, this over-sized punk got the jump on me, and sucker punched me! Bah, next time he will learn what happens when he messes with the king of toughness! Hey, where are we on, anyway, this does not look like my ship!"

Suddenly the person who in fact is in command of the ship clears his throat and says," That is because you are on mine. Next time don't mess up my paint job!"

Bowser sees Doctor Robotnik walk over with his arms crossed before he grumbles and says," Ah, whatever. So, what's going on, did Xehamaru win yet?"

Robotnik clears his throat before he motions to the right and flatly says," Look right in front of you and see for yourself."

Bowser shrugs and responds with," Huh, WHOA!"

Bowser looks outside the bridge and sees the ultimate form of Xehamaru fighting Ben and the others and in the process causing massive damage to the city! The Koopa king chuckles nervously responds with," You're kidding me, that giant freak is the same Xehamaru?"

Robotnik readjusts his black eye glasses before he says," I was as shocked as you are when I saw it, but the energy signature is the same. Yes, looks like he truly has the power to bring about the destruction and recreation of the universe. Perfect Chaos, Black Doom, Solaris, Dark Gaia, all of those insignificant monstrosities amount to absolutely nothing compared to this power. I think we made the right choice siding with Sithantos."

Bowser gets back up and brashly says," No kidding, even I am not stupid enough to go against that thing! Heh, it's been real Mario, but all the power your mustache can give you won't bail you out of this!"

Robotnik nods and fiercely says," Yes, this is the end for you, Sonic."

Bowser then looks excited before he says," Brhahaha! Thanks for the catch, but now it's time for the king to return to his own cruiser."

Robotnik shrugs and says," I would not recommend that. Staying out in the sky at this point of time is a good way to be blasted to bits. I'll allow you to stay on board here, as long as you pay for the ride."

Bowser grumbles before he says," Fine, egg dude, put it on my tab."

Robotnik gets flustered before he instantly yells out with," It's Egg MAN, arg and it's Dr. Ivo Robotnik! Alright, move the ship out of the world's atmosphere. It's better to enjoy the show from a safe distance."

Bowser hears another explosion and tenses up before he says," Whatever, if this is going to be a show, someone get me some steak pronto!"

* * *

As Bowser chows down, and the ship leaves the planet, another person is waking up from a nap, Ezan Kaiba! After his brutal fight with Lexaeus, Squall told Senel and Zidane to look over him and the other wounded soldiers in the emergency healing chambers while he and Gerard tried to regroup there scattered forces. However, being the trained warrior he is, he has already recovered and woke up seeing Xehamaru blasting at everything in sight!

Ezan checks his head to make sure he is not dizzy before he sees the hideous malevolent threat causing chaos in the distance and says," Huh, what's going on? Last thing I remember that lying dark Enji was somehow dead. This power, its magic energy is fiercer than anything I have ever felt in any mission!"

The sliver haired man's teammates have just returned after the surge of power Xehamaru unleashed separated them from their opponents. As the Enji have returned to get a status update Zidane sees Ezan up and about before he smirks and says," Oh there you are, Ezan! Up already, somehow I am not surprised."

Ezan turns around and says," Oh Zidane, Senel, what's the situation?"

Senel as his arms on his sides as he answers with," Well, Commander Kira returned with a new group of soldiers called the "Savior" unit, or something, and they helped even the odds on the battlefield."

Ezan nods and goes on to say," What about Xehamaru? Were we able to prevent him from leaving the planet with the king?"

Zidane grins and says," Oh yeah. Squad 7 managed to get on board, and if the rumors are true, Ben unleashed some new power that totally seems to have caught Xehamaru by the tail, he messed him up so bad the ship went crashing down!"

Ezan has his jaw drop at this before he grasps his fist tightly and says," What? Ben Auro, was able to defeat Xehamaru? That must be inaccurate; he must have worked together with the Grand Master or some other thing. And if Xehamaru was defeated, why is the battle still going on?"

Zidane gulps before he responds with a tense," Err, well Ben did mess Xehamaru around, but then he appeared to get mad and transformed into that thing out there! Man and I thought Kuja was a sore loser."

Ezan looks in the distance and says," Ah so, that's Xehamaru, makes sense for his kind to do something like this. Very well, it's time to end this so that the mission can at last be completed."

Senel raises a eyebrow before he cautiously says," You're not thinking about joining them are you? You were pretty messed up, even if your wounds are healed."

Ezan looks at his Soul Eater blade lying by his bunk before he says," Hump, if a naive fool like Ben Auro can damage him, there is no way an elite warrior like myself will just let him do all the work. Now stand behind me, or get out of my way!"

With this, Ezan equips his weapon and powers up his own magic energy before he blazes off to the battlefield, leaving his teammates dumbfounded! Zidane just grumbles before he sorely says," Bah, always out to make us look bad."

Senel shrugs before he casually says," So, what you want to do now?"

Zidane looks excited before he responds with a chipper," Well, Squall did say our orders were to look over Ezan. Better than being sitting Chocobos here. Hey, Captain! Captain Arcadia right? Look over these wounded guys, okay?"

A Savior commando with a round shield then salutes before saying," Yes sir."

* * *

With that, Zidane and Senel follow Ezan, as he dashes towards Xehamaru, not like it's hard to catch up, as he is a big target and threat! At the moment, the ruler of Sithantos is being attacked from all sides from various figures. But it's like a bunch of flea bites to Xehamaru in his monstrous ultimate transformation! At the moment, Xehamaru sees Geno Wyrmmon charge at him, with Doug and James running alongside him! The ultimate level Digimon gives a defiant roar before he says," Alright, I had it with you, you damned psycho! You have caused enough trouble, so this time we are taking you down! Trinity Fury Cannon!"

Doug looks annoyed as he angrily says," This time you're going to stay down! Sphere of Might!"

James aims his bow before he says," Even with his massive dark power, he can't win against these odds, Max Volley! "

The three energy attacks combined together and blast Xehamaru right as he was extending his demon wings for another attack. However, even though he is hit right in the face, it just makes him set his eyes on the three! The demonic bad guy sneers at the trios defiance before he sarcastically says,"Ha, cretins, you want too, die do you?

Doug chuckles tensely before he responds with," Err, not the reaction I was hoping for."

Xehamaru bares his massive fangs before he says," Ha-ha, you Enji can struggle all you like, but in the end you're just making it more painful on yourselves! Nothing will stop your pathetic Lylat Kingdom from being destroyed! Fall into the darkness of hopelessness! And in the meantime, give me your souls!"

Xehamaru points a massive finger at the trio and fires a death beam, to try and kill them! However, Ben flash steps in front of them and manages to deflect the blast back at the dark lord! The massive black colored being sees Ben still giving him a deadly serious look before he snorts and cruelly , with a ting of madness says," Heh, still latching on to hope? At least you are amusing, but that amusement ends now! Your little powers can no longer match the true power of the dark side!"

Ben shrugs and quips back with," Really Xehamaru, did I smash your memory to bits to ? You have been saying that for months, and this will be the last time!"

Cloud sees the Enji Knights main target begin to wag his long tail before he clears his throat and says," Hey, Ben, don't go rushing in. In order to defeat Xehamaru once and for all, we will have to fight as one to bring him down."

Ben nods before he says," Right, Cloud Sensei. So, do you have any suggestions?"

Cloud eyes Xehamaru carefully before he says," Yes, since you're faster at the moment, lead the attack. I do not think even he can take being stabbed in the eyes without a problem."

Zero chuckles before he keenly says," Sounds like a decent attack plan, expect your going to need more back up!"

X nods before adding," Yes, we will help your charge. Ready to move out Axl?"

The next generation reploid twirls his guns around before eagerly saying," Oh yeah!"

Ben then gets excited before he yells," Alright, let's do this!"

Xehamaru growls before he harshly snaps out a, "I can hear your futile plans and I can already tell if that's all you've got, you're already finished!"

Ben looks confident as he says," We will just have to see about that."

Cloud then looks on edge as he swiftly says," Let's move out!"

With that, Xehamaru fires another blast from his eyes, but the five are able to get out of the way. At once X transforms to his Ultimate Armor form, and performs his Nova Strike attack at the demon's leg, while Axl also blasts away at the massive demon's face.

This does little but bounce off him, but it does distract him long enough for Zero, Cloud, and Ben to get behind him and leap to strike at his head! However, Xehamaru senses them coming, and quickly turns around to fire powerful red energy blasts from his eyes! Ben is ready though, and deflects the attacks once more! Xehamaru looks more murderous with each failed attack as he soon snarls out a threatening," Still think you can defy your destiny? Bah, that arrogance makes the darkness strengthen!"

Ben looks strongly at the monster before he says," How would you understand, since the only thing you know is darkness! Our positive emotions give us far greater power than the darkness, but since it's harder to do, someone like you could never be able to understand that power!"

Xehamaru looks amused before he snidely responds with," Heh, why should I bother to understand something that is inferior? Fools, time to open your eyes with a forceful demonstration! You see, about the darkness, it has more than one way of killing! Like this!"

Zero sees a sudden shift in his enemies body before he raises he says," What the? "

Just as the three are about to try and slice at the dark lord's face, his eyes glow, but instead of energy beams, a group of snakes burst out of his upper chest to go and try to bite them! Ben instantly cringes before he says," What is with him and snakes!"

Zero just looks annoyed as he then reacts with," Bah, it will take more than a few cobras to get me to back off!"

Ben looks determined as he then says," Grr, no matter what you try and attack with I will cut through them all!"

Ben sees the snakes heading to wrap around them, but he at once fires an enhanced energy sword wave to greet them! The holy crescent energy wave goes right through them and blasts into the demon skin of Xehamaru! Following up, Cloud and Zero then go on the attack the massive demon's eyes with their swords, but even for his massive size, Xehamaru is able to dodge in time and takes the blow in the side of the head! This still causes a slight annoyance and the Sithantos ruler responds by having spikes emerge from his body to hit the spiked haired swordsmen and the red maverick hunter in the chest and shoulder! The villain at once tosses them aside, and this makes Ben even angrier! Aeris sees the damaged state of her dear friend and yells out a worried," Cloud!"

Tifa also is worried at the state of her childhood friend as she likewise yells out with," Oh, no!"

X quickly catches his comrade before he says," Zero, are you alright?"

Zero chuckles bitterly before he says," Tsk, you know me X. Never say die! Still, this guy packs a punch."

Ben sees his hurt friends before he grasps his fist tightly and he says," Xehamaru! You're going to pay for that!"

Xehamaru gives Ben a vicious glare before he reacts with," I think not, for it's you that's about to pay for humiliating me! Perish!"

With that, Xehamaru fires another massive red blast of death at Ben, which the Star warrior swiftly slashes in half. However, Xehamaru was expecting this, and with his other hand, grabs Ben before he can react and grasps him tight! Ben instantly feels intense pressure instantly bearing down on him and as he screams out in pain Xehamaru looks delighted before he eagerly says," What's wrong maggot, feeling the pressure of the situation? This facade ends now. You have caused me a great deal of trouble. But it's time for you to be crushed!"

Ben gives his massive enemy a defiant look before he says," Grr, I don't think so!"

Xehamaru sees how defiant Ben is before he squeezes Ben even tighter before he darkly says," Your opinion is void. You're awakening of your Star Swords Bankai state caused me more pain than I thought it would be possible for an inferior being like you to inflect. However, in the end, all you caused is a more horrifying fate for this world and this galaxy!"

Ben refuses to submit as he says," No, no matter how much stronger you become I will not let you win! AH!"

Xehamaru gets furious as he growls out with a sharp," Silence, all your annoying boasts will be squeezed out of you, along with your soul!"

Mario is fed up with his friends suffering before he yells out," Leave him alone!"

Yoshi nods before the green dinosaur then adds," Yeah, pick on someone your own size, bully!"

Xehamaru eyes the small hero's before he looks amused and says," Oh? And you fools think you know what you are talking about?"

Sonic wags his finger before he confidently says," Hey, we might not be as big as you, but we're still going to take you down!"

Link nods before he says," Yes, Ben Auro is a brave warrior who is our friend. We will not let him be killed by you!"

Xehamaru then widens his hand in a mock inviting gesture before he dryly says," Don't feel left out; soon all of you will join him in death!"

Kirby looks insulted as he says," Hey, that's not what we were wanting!"

Xehamaru eagerly reacts with," Too bad, because that's what you will get. All of you fools put together are mere play things to me! It is I who has the right to judge who lives and who dies in the cataclysm that will bring about the era of darkness! No one can match my power and cunning!"

Samus scans her gigantic enemies body to find a weak spot as she casually says," As they say, the bigger they are and the bigger the talk, the harder they fall. Let's shut him up for good."

With that, the group of heroes try and come to Ben's aid. They all come at him from different directions, but Xehamaru just chuckles at their effort before powering up his massive aura! The leader of Sithantos snickers then darkly says," I don't think you fleas get the message. You're only hastening your demise!"

With that, he sees Mario fire a fire ball, Yoshi throw an egg, Samus prepare to fire her hyper beam and Link shoot a light arrow, while Sonic and Kirby close in on the hand Xehamaru is trying to crush Ben with. However, before any of their attacks can reach the dark lord he raises his hand, and causes his aura of darkness to attack in a hurricane wind of dark magic energy that blasts them all back! Xehamaru sees the many shocked faces and strongly says," A futile gesture."

Ben looks dismayed before he yells out an annoyed," No!"

Mario tries to keep his composer as he takes some dust off his hat and tensely says," Mamma mia, this guy is just about the most powerful bad guy I ever ran into!"

Yoshi sneezes thanks to the dust in his nose before he says," Yoshi is not going to give up! However, Yoshi would like to first know where the weak spot is to this guy."

Xehamaru grasps his right fist tightly before he eagerly responds with a vicious," Tsk, fools there is no weakness to my power!"

Link quickly snaps back with," Even so, we won't give in to you!"

Sonic nods and adds a brash," That's for sure, it's not my style!"

Xehamaru looks fanatical and prideful as he coldly reacts with," Hahaha! Enough of this foolishness. Your worthless team work is not going to save you from the ultimate power of the dark side! Now, this is the end!"

Before he can go through with his proclamation his current captive yells out with," No, not yet! I won't let you hurt them. I'll destroy you, no matter what!"

Xehamaru suddenly widens his eyes before he gets agitated," Bah, why won't you die?"

Ben suddenly shouts back with," Because I can't afford to lose!"

Xehamaru looks furious as he reacts with," You, AH! "

To the shock of Xehamaru, a flash of light emerges from his hand and it's forced open by Ben's power! Ben then goes to attack, but Xehamaru punches back, only for Ben to manage to block it with a blow from his Star Sword! As Xehamaru sees that despite the vast size difference he can't overpower his target he has veins form on his massive forehead and he viciously says,"

You, you just can't get it, huh? It seems your feeble mind can't comprehend it, but it does not matter if you can expect it, it's going too happened no matter what! No matter how hard you try, nothing you do will save this corrupt universe. Only the power of Chaos Zannacross Necron can bring about a new paradise!"

Ben looks even more determined as he says," You're the one who does not get anything! If you really believe that the whole universe is hopeless then you're insane! It's true that a lot of people are messed up. But there are a lot of good people that should not suffer for sins they did not commit!"

Xehamaru looks at Ben with a mix of hate and disgust before he counters with," Fool, this whole cosmos is beyond hope, and if your strength comes from having such foolish thoughts then you will die right now!"

Ben suddenly has his energy surge upward before he says," No, I'll show you whose wrong for the last time! Take this you freak, this sword of mine is burning for justice, and cries out for victory!

Divine Flare Edge!"

With that, Ben breaks out of his hold and powers up his energy around his Star Sword and jumps higher in the air before diving down to strike! He then, in a flash, moves around between the right arm of Xehamaru and slashes into it! Although this attack is like his Shining Flare Slash attack in his Bankai state, the power of it has increased so much, that the sword is able to slice the fiend's arm off! As it falls to the ground, Xehamaru roars in pain. The fallen Enji sees the extent of his injuries before he looks completely insanely evil at the one who hurt him before he roars so loud the entire city seems to shake," RAH! Damn you, DAMN YOU Ben Auro! You will pay for that!"

Ben just instantly powers up his energy and focuses his power as much as he can before he fiercely says," I won't let you have the chance. This is the end to your chaos! Celestial, Burning Shinryukenha!"

Trying his best to blow away Xehamaru with his next attack, Ben gathers all the energy he can, and fires it off in a more powerful version of his best energy attack! The massive light blue energy wave consumes Xehamaru and causes a massive explosion! Cloud sees an intense wind blow past him before he stands his ground and says," Did he really do it?"

Xehamaru suddenly gives an unwanted answer with a mocking," Take a guess!"

Ben instantly gets alarmed before he says," What the, AH!"

Out of the smoke, comes the snake headed tail of Xehamaru, and it charges right at Ben! Attacking with such speed that Ben is not able to dodge in time, and all he can do is try and prevent himself from being swallowed! The rest of Xehamaru emerges out of the shadows looking little more than slightly bruised!

The pure evil being sees his serpentine appendage emit acid and cause Ben to get burned again and again before he gives a hiss full of malice and says," Ah, that was an unpleasant shock, but you were kidding yourself if you thought that would be enough to destroy me! For one thing, you seem to have forgotten that even in this massive form, I still have the power to repair all damages you may inflict!"

With this, Xehamaru shows he is not bluffing when he regenerates his severed arm! The Patriarch of the order of darkness grasps this new limb tightly before he darkly says," Still, your power keeps getting vaster by the day. You might be a true threat after all; the one who brings hope for those that dare defy the will of the god of darkness. And we can't have any of that, time to blight out the last ray of hope!"

Aeris sees her enemy try to attack Ben before she firmly says," No, I will not let you do such a thing! Judgment Arrow!"

Xehamaru suddenly sees a flash of holy light before he says," Now what? Guh!"

Aeris makes her presence known by firing a powerful blast of light with the power of her celestial armor! The attack hits Xehamaru square in the chest and the holy attack damages him enough to let Ben break out of his grip once more! Aeris then flies besides Ben, and readies her weapon. Ben sees the armored women getting besides him before he grins and says," Thanks again, Aeris."

The newly revived Cetra softly giggles before she says," It's nothing. Xehamaru, I won't let you wipe out our hope."

Xehamaru chuckles darkly before he says," Ah, Miss Aeris, we meet again, just in time for round two. This time, you won't surprise me. This time, I will destroy you!"

Aeris points her staff at her one time admirer before she solemnly says," I was hoping you would have learned something after what happened to you on my world of Cetra. But it seems that your heart and soul have been completely wrapped in darkness like Sephiroth. I see I have no choice but to make sure you do not have another chance to bring harm to others."

Xehamaru looks murderous before he reacts with," Bah, time to make the Cetra race extinct once more!"

Cloud glares back at his enemy before he says," No, I won't let you!"

Ben energetically snaps back with," Yes, we will win!"

Aeris turns to her friends and says," Cloud, Ben stay behind me."

With that, Aeris flies off to face Xehamaru, while Cloud and Ben dash in unison to prepare another round of fighting. Aeris attacks with her Photon Feather attack, but this time it's not enough, and Xehamaru flicks the holy attack back with his hand! Xehamaru then puts out his hands and fires off a barrage of large energy blasts at the three.

However, Ben summons an energy sword once more in his hand, and Cloud takes out another sword from his First Sword, and together they deflect the blasts back! Aeris then prepares another Judgment Arrow attack again, but Xehamaru has had enough! As he sees the massive light blast coming for him he viciously says," I tire of this drama. Your defiance ends here! Devil's Onslaught!"

With that, the foe extends his giant demon wings and they at once glow with darkness, before blasting a barrage of pure streams of red energy! The massive amount of power is too much for Ben or Cloud to be able to hit back and they are enveloped by the blasts!

Cloud sees Ben cry out in surprise before he tries to slash a blast back only to feel how intense the attack is and say," It's, too much! AH!"

Aeris sees the two men get blasted back before on instinct she says," Cloud! Ben!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he coyly says," You should be more concerned about your own well being!"

Aeris looks outraged before she says," You! Do you delight in destroying all in your sight?"

Xehamaru chuckles some more before he answers with," Now then, I am not a sadist. I am merely doing what must be done without mercy! There is nothing that I will not do to bring about the new realm of darkness. That includes destroying you! Even your powers can not compare to me now! And I do admit, it is quite the thrilling sensation to see worms squirm as they realize their fate! Let's see, just what your final moment will be!"

Xehamaru fires another blast from his mouth at Aeris that she blocks with her shield. However, Xehamaru then moves faster than she is expecting and brings his massive foot down right on her! Aeris uses all of her power to avoid being crushed! Aeris feels her arms being strained before she desperately says," No, he is more powerful than ever, but I can't let him win!"

Xehamaru cackles madly as he gets closer and closer to crushing the armored target, and as he does this Cloud at once gives a panicked," Aeris!"

Ben at once feels his rage consuming him before he furiously shouts," Xehamaru! You're not going to get rid of us, no matter how many times you blast us!"

Xehamaru has the claws on his hands extend before he says," Are you so sure? Let's see if I cannot do something about that! Yes, at last you will all die! Catastrophe Zone!"

Myers suddenly feels a surge of dark energy before he reacts with a tense," No!"

Xehamaru unleashed his powerful energy wave to try and crush Ben, Cloud, and Aeris! However, the leader of the Enji Knights has had enough, and flash steps in front of the attack, and in a blur shatters the blast with his Primus blade! Xehamaru looks shocked for a second, before he sneers again and sarcastically says," Ah, master. So you have come to die with your order, have you?"

Myers sharply glares at his mutated former student before he says," Hardly, it is time I end the mistakes I made with you, myself. Xehamaru, when I first met you, you were a lonely boy left in the ruins of his village after a bloody war with Zandalorin's. I took mercy on you and with your high magic powers took you in. As you grew as an Enji, your powers became vast. But some question your ideals and morals. Still, I defended you because I thought you just had difficulty dealing with others due to your trauma. However, if I knew the true desires in your heart I would have ended it much sooner! Xehamaru, it's time I correct my mistake by ending you right now!"

Xehamaru gives a snort of disgust before he says," Ah master, as noble as always. But even you cannot stop me now. I will not die here! I am Xehamaru, the immortal Supreme Being destined to revive the god of darkness! Yes, destined to discover the true meaning behind everything, destined to cover all space in darkness! Your foolish ideas and feeble light are just a joke! Once and for all, I will show you I have surpassed all other life forms, including you!"

Myers suddenly has his sword shimmer with holy light before he says," Sigh, it's time to show you just how mistaken your faith in the dark side is! Grand Divide!"

In an instant, the Grand Master powers up his magic energy and the whole area lights up with his aura before he delivers a powerful Z shaped slash that slices across the massive demons chest! This pains Xehamaru, but it just makes him crazier! As the enemy of humanity lashes out violently he then chuckles bitterly and says," Rah! Ah, I see you're giving it all you have. But now I have surpassed even your maximum! Witness just how powerful the darkness is my master!"

With that, Xehamaru goes to lash his tail at the warrior of light, but misses. Myers then tries to deliver another sword strike, only for Xehamaru to greet him with a punch, and the resulting collision of the powers of light and darkness causes a powerful shockwave that blows back the spaceships still in the air and damages the buildings! Aeris sees how much the leader of the Enji is struggling before she says," Grand Master."

Ben is on the edge of his figurative seat as he watches carefully for any sudden trouble and says," Man, even Master Myers is having trouble with him!"

Xehamaru sees the older man struggle and delights at the suffering he is seeing before he says," Hahaha! Yes, at last this is the end of you, my former master! You, your precious Enji knights and the core of this foolish Lylat Kingdom will all be destroyed!"

Myers only gets more determined as he says," No! After all this time, you still do not understand what true strength is! The ultimate power is not having every magic spell and talent. Nor is it all the powers of darkness. True strength comes from the courage of the heart, as well as the bonds that heart makes with others to overcome the darkness! As long as one being who holds the will to fight on remains, you will never prevail, Xehamaru, even with the dark god at your side!"

Xehamaru has his eyes bulge with a crazed look before he says," Is that so? Well, let's see how your theory holds, when I just go and wipe out all who oppose me! And I will begin with you! This is good-bye!"

Xehamaru then shocks his former master, by having his spare elbow have a massive snake with a even larger blade extend out of it! He then prepares to impale the bearded magical swordsmen and as Ben sees this he says," No! I have to stop him!"

Xehamaru then snarls and says," Too late, die by the hands of the ultimate power!"

Kira just snorts at this before he says," Xehamaru, you still are a fool!"

Xehamaru suddenly senses a surge of intense power and says," What, Kira? AH! "

Right as Xehamaru is about to strike, Kira makes his presence known, by appearing out of nowhere to block the bladed shoulder with his own sword! Xehamaru just sneers before he says," Ah, Kira, so you have come to die with your father?"

Kira coldly looks at the larger being and says," More like I am tired of letting others try and defeat you."

Xehamaru gets agitated before he says," Kira, you are the same as always, nothing but a stiff arrogant knight who single mindedly goes to destroy whatever goes against your terms of justice!"

Kira casually responds with," Spare me your speeches, nothing you say will save you. Xehamaru, the majority of the universe may have considered you a genius and powerful figure. But you're nowhere near the level of talent my family has. After all, for thousands of years we have always been the supreme warriors in the universe!

Before me, your great power is just average. I always knew that the truth was you were a weakling. Unable to deal with your pain, you ran away in to the darkness. Pathetic, you thought the powers of the dark side could erase your pain, but in the end, it's hopeless.

Through the snake dreams of soaring through the skies of the cosmos, he is forever doomed to crawl on his belly. You see, the difference between us is vast. Unlike you, I embrace the pain, and use it to make me stronger!"

Xehamaru looks livid at this point and says," You dare to call me arrogant, when you are the one who runs from the darkness? Just another hypocritical comment from a hypocritical order!"

Ben gets uneasy before he says," Um, commander Kira? Maybe we should not make him angrier. This bear seems poked enough as it is if you know what I mean."

Kira instantly says," I have this handled. Ah, but I do not run from the darkness. I just merely do not need it. Light, darkness, I care little about those things. In the end, I take the path that will bring final justice! Unlike you, I do not seek power to further my desires; I serve the power that guides the universe towards order. Xehamaru, let me show you what this power is, and prove to you just why I stand above all others!"

Xehamaru loses all the cool he has left before he yells out viciously with," Grr, I had it with you, today I prove I am superior to all of you!"

To show he is serious, Xehamaru has his Snake head tails eyes glow red before it spits out a handle! Xehamaru then pulls out the handle to draw out a giant sword blazing with black flames! Kira sees this and is not fazed before he says," Bah, your tricks are meaningless. Time to end this farce, Grand Ethereal Strike!"

With that, Kira charges up and once more fires his powerful energy attack from his blade at Xehamaru. However, this time, the transformed villain is ready, and powers up his energy to try and deflect it! For the first time, Kira seems to have trouble pushing through Xehamaru's defense! As the former teammates struggle to overpower each other, and as Xehamaru sees his former friend for the first time look tense he is delighted and says," Ha! Even you can no longer mock me, Kira! Now, time for you to met your brother in the afterlife!"

Myers sees there is a chance that his son in danger and on instinct No, I won't let you! Divine Matrix!

With that, the Grand Master powers up and adds his own most powerful energy attack into Kira's and together they press down on Xehamaru further! And, to top it off, Ben gets back on his feet at this point and gets ready to add his attack into the mix! Ben glares at his enemy before he flatly says," Xehamaru, you have lost it in every way. You may have thought it was worth it, but you're about to see that was the last mistake you made! Celestial, Burning, Shinryukenha!"

As Ben combines his attack, Xehamaru is barely able to keep the three blasts back with all his power! This causes the Enji Knights target to get determined before the demonic man says," Bah, no matter how hard you try you will never escape your death! It's laughable; you fight so hard for this cosmos that's doomed to be consumed."

Myers glares fiercely counters with," You still do not understand. This universe is far from perfect, but it's not doomed to misery. People can change, even if it's a slow process, but someday we can have a society where people can come to understand each other without trying to kill each other."

Xehamaru gives a furious growl at this before he snidely says," Grand Master, you're so old and yet so stupid! You still don't get it. Some beings may change, but that's the expectation, not the rule. The one constant rule of this universe is that no one is satisfied with being the one without anything. When people see others more fortune than themselves, they grow jealous and envious of want they do not have, and whether or not they deserve it, they in one way or another desire their own power! From this power grows hatred and the desire for power overwhelms them. This whole universe is overflowing with the despair of the powerless!

Yes, let me show you just how powerful this despair is! Ultimate Dogma Flare!"

Myers feels yet another surge of power before he tensely says," NO, such power!"

Ben tries to resist only to find the opposing pressure to be to strong before he says," It's too strong!"

Kira finds he is being overpowered and gives a shocked," No, Ah! "

Backed into a corner, Xehamaru unleashes one of his most devastating attacks! His whole body glows red, before his whole body explodes with energy, causing an almost atomic bomb like explosion around him! It's not quite that bad, but it's enough to overpower all three attacks and blast everyone back!

Aeris and the other magic users are able to protect everyone in the area from lethal harm using force fields but Xehamaru's blast still blows away a whole part of the city! As the attack ends Xehamaru once again laughs madly and sees his attack damaged the trio attacking him. Ben finds that the rest of his shirt has been vaporized and grasps his burnt chest tightly before he says," Even attacking together, his power was too much."

Kira realizes blood is trickling down his cheek before he grasps his fist tightly and says," This is not acceptable."

Xehamaru is delighted at the result of his spell before he gets another outburst of psychotic laughter before he says," HAHAAH! Yes, I have truly surpassed all of you! Now nothing will stop me!"

Ben tries to stand back up as he says," Bah, you will never win, Xehamaru!"

Xehamaru then crosses his arms before he responds with a proud," I already have! This is the last stand for you foolish Enji heretics! For your entire struggle, it's all in vain. You fools, your worthless dreams and hopes. You think it gives you strength, but all it does is continue to allow you to believe in this decaying cosmos! I will devour all of your energies and feed on the despair to speed up the revival of my master! And with that, it's time to end the talking, and the end of the light!"

With that, Xehamaru points his sword in the air, and with it, gathers an enormous amount of power! His magic pressure is raising so much; it's causing a thunderstorm, a hurricane, and an earthquake all at once! Darkness continues to gather around the cruel villain's giant sword, and begins to form a gigantic energy bomb of death! Doug then looks around and winces before he says," Oh man, it's like the whole world is shaking!"

James gulps before he responds with," That's because with that amount of power, it most likely is!"

Cloud curses before he then says," If that attack lands even indirectly, it can destroy the planet!"

Ben runs forward before he says," No! I'm not going to let him win, after all this!"

Xehamaru struts forward before he calmly says," You do not have the power to stop me, Star Fool! None of you can stop me now! This world and the Lylat Kingdom die now!"

Atem realizes how dire the stakes are before he grasps the Millennium Puzzle tightly before he says," No! I won't let you massacre my people!"

Xehamaru bares his fangs again before he says," You still trying to make a difference are you my "majesty"? Tsk, this is as far as your Lylat Kingdom can go, you should give up, before you end up dying with regrets, heheh, HAHAHA!"

Atem narrows his eyes before he says," No, I will never let you prevail. Obelisk, Zodiark, Bahamut! Don't let him throw that attack!"

With that, King Atem releases more power from his Millennium Puzzle, and a light breaks out of it, to empower the three Lylat Summon gods! They all roar and charge at Xehamaru. Bahamut Ultima goes first, and attacks with his God Phoenix impact, while the other two hit him as well. However, while they impact Xehamaru, his attack does not waiver at all! Even so, the leader of Sithantos has long ran out of patience as he harshly says," Enough, the three Lylat summon gods have already been proven to be no match for me, you're just wasting my time!"

As the dark lord has his eyes glow red Atem instinctively reacts with a pained," No! "

Xehamaru once more showcases his power, by having his body crackle with electricity that shocks the three divine beasts back! As the three monsters weakly moan the devil forge master chuckles darkly," It's useless, nothing can save you, just embrace your death!"

Ben refuses to give in to his enemies commands and just shouts out a stubborn," Never!"

Xehamaru is fed up with Ben's defiance before he says," You, once and for all, be silent!"

With that, Xehamaru has more of his energy burst out, to keep everyone pinned to the ground! Ben struggles to resist, but feels every part of his body surging with pain before he screams out,"

AHH! No, can't move."

Xehamaru forms a nasty grin as he says," Watch, but do not interfere! This genocidal light will mark the beginning of the Shin Emperor of darkness' return!"

Atem starts to have fear creep in to his heart as he says," No, this cannot be the end. If only there was something I could do! Wait, maybe there is one last thing! Father did say that in a time of crises, the protectors of the world would unite to from the ultimate summon spirit of light. Even father never performed such a feat, but now is the most crucial moment! It's this or nothing!"

Xehamaru chuckles before he says," Now what are you babbling about? You already threw every surprise you have at me, there is nothing left!"

Atem glares directly at the much larger beings red pupils before he defiantly says," No, there is one last thing! I, Atem Lylat, ruler of the Lylat Kingdom order the three protectors to unite in the name of justice! Now, use all of your power and fuse together!"

Xehamaru sees the three Lylat summon gods are starting to glow before he steps back and says," What? Fuse together? You cannot just make up stuff at the last second and hope it works! Huh, what's going on?"

Myers eyes Atem carefully before he says," This is our last chance, I prey the legend is true! Huh, this surge of light energy. Is it working?"

Ben suddenly feels a warm energy before he looks at his blade and says,' Oh? The Star Sword is glowing again?"

Xehamaru feels the light to and winces before he says," No, not now!"

Everyone is surprised to see a light come out of both the Millennium Puzzle and Ben's Star Sword and go into the three Lylat gods, and then they all glow! Soon they pull towards each other like magnets, before they fuse into one being!

A massive amount of light pours out that is so great; it deludes the ellipse of darkness Xehamaru used to cover the sun with! Soon a new figure appears out of the light; it looks like an angelic figure with golden armor, a mask, and golden wings! Its power level is great enough to force back Xehamaru. Ben looks at this site in awe before he says," Incredible!"

Atem gives a relived smile before he says," Yes, it worked!"

Xehamaru sees the new figure slowly descending before he growls and says," What, what is that?"

Aeris slowly floats closer to the new person before he says," I can feel celestial energy, and a feeling of kindness."

Atem gives a look of authority before he strongly says," Xehamaru, it's time I introduce you to the true form of the celestial gods. When Obelisk the Tormenter, the divine sky dragon, Zodiark, and the supreme, Bahamut Ultima are fused together they unleash their true power. Xehamaru, now you face the celestial being of light **_Halakti_**!"

Xehamaru blinks before he says," Celestial being? NO!"

Kira eyes the new arrival carefully before he says," So, the research was correct. How very, very interesting. It has quite some power, too."

Xehamaru just has the snakes on his body all hiss before he furiously says," A celestial being, no matter. Even such a foe is not going to stop me!"

Halakti just remains motionless before the angelic like being in a female voice says," Servant of darkness. For me to be summoned to this realm, you must be a grave threat. You will no longer be allowed to live."

Xehamaru flinches for a moment before he then gives a devious smirk before he reacts with," Ha, you're late to arrive, but you should know you will not stop me either! It does not matter if you're a celestial being. I'll destroy you too!"

With that, Xehamaru lifts his massive sword and swings it at Halakti, only for it to prove its power and have the fiery sword shatter on impact! Xehamaru looks at this in shock before he yells out a," No!"

Ben sees just how much power his new ally has before he gains confident and says," Heh, now Xehamaru is in for it."

Halakti then puts up her right hand and says," You will not prevail, mortal. I sense your energy is connected to the same energy of Chaos, Zannacross Necron. For that you are even larger a threat."

Xehamaru has a crazy look form on his face before he says," Tsk, that's right, I am the messenger of the god of darkness, whose destiny is to revive him so he can have his revenge on all you clowns that sealed him away!"

Halakti then raises both hands before she firmly says," The root of all evil will never return be allowed to be free, your presence in this realm ends now!"

Xehamaru has another insane look flare up, before his energy then explodes and he harshly decrees,"

No, you will die! Yes, the charging is finished. Now submit with this world, Ultimate Revenge Death Bomb!"

Ben sees how manic the dark lord looks before he says," No, he's going to do it! Damn energy, I have to get through! "

With that, Xehamaru, at last, unleashes his most powerful of all attacks at the celestial being, but then Halakti responds by being surrounded in light energy and prepares to counter with its own most powerful attack before calmly saying," I will not let you harm the planet I was assigned to protect. Face your fate, Jesel Burst!"

Halakti goes on the attack and from its hands fires what seems to be millions of blasts of light that blast through the massive sphere of energy, destroy it, and goes right into Xehamaru! Xehamaru can barley comprehend this as he says," Impossible! AHH! "

Xehamaru is hit hard from the rapid amount of powerful holy attacks and it definitely has an effect. In fact, the attack damages Xehamaru so bad, that he has cracks of light form around his body! As the fallen apprentice feels explosions of pain rack across his massive body he feebly walks back and tries to swat the light away before he roars out in pain and says," Damned light! I cannot let it end this way!"

Doug looks happy as he cracks his neck and casually says," Whoa, talk about a miracle."

At this point everyone who can still move around is seeing this site, and one of the people who sees this is Magneto! The Master of Magnetism and his most loyal followers have been observing this battle intently. As James's fanatical uncle sees his transformed ally roar in pain from the celestial beings attack he rubs his chin and shrewdly says," So, the verdict is out is it? The angels themselves have declared Xehamaru a threat to the universe. So that makes me a agent of Armageddon? I don't recall agreeing to sign up for such a position."

Ben and the others are too busy to notice Magneto and the mutants getting closer to the battle, and as Ben sees how pained his enemy is he eagerly says," Looks like Xehamaru is not reacting well to it. Now's our chance!"

Xehamaru realizes his body is covered with cuts emitting white light before he grasps his face and growls before he emits a pained," You maggots, still trying to stop me? Do you seriously think, the likes of you can deny me my destiny! I'll show you, I'll show ALL of you how futile such an idea is, and relish in the sorrow you all have once you realize that!"

Halakti ascends above her psychotic enemy says," I see you are even more resilient than I thought. So be it."

Atem then coughs a bit before he fervidly says," Please. Finish him off so he can no longer harm this world!"

Tifa eyes how stressed the regal man is before she walks over and says," Are you alright, King Atem? You look pale."

Atem grasps his chest and wipes some sweat off his brow before he says," Yes I'm fine; it's just been a tiring day. Halakti, please, if you can, finish off Xehamaru as quick as possible."

Halakti nods and quickly answers with a polite," As you wish. Xehamaru, your time on this world has ended. This time I will not hold back."

Xehamaru widens his eyes and cries out a desperate," NO!"

Halakti then powers up before firmly saying," Your sentence has been passed, Jesel B,"

At that moment Atem suddenly has his eyes twitch before he yells out a pained," Arg!"

Myers sees the leader of the Lylat Kingdom look pale before he at once gives out a worried," Your majesty!"

At that moment, it seems the stress of the day, and keeping Halakti summoned, has drained all his strength as he loses consciousness! Almost the instant that Atem lands on the ground to the horror of all the good guys, the fusion of the three Lylat Summon gods begins to flicker! Ben blinks to make sure he is not just seeing things before he gravely says," What? What happened?"

Halakti looks at her now transparent hands before she says," Oh, it seems my power was too much a strain on Atem Lylat's magic energy for him to bear for long. And the fact that I am bound to the one who summoned me, makes that a rather annoying weakness."

Xehamaru is weary before he waits a few seconds and says," Is, is this for real?"

Halakti turns to Ben Auro and says," Do not worry defenders of light and justice. My attack has damaged him enough so that it's possible for you to finish him off on your own. I believe in your strength. Chosen hero, may you and your comrades light be enough to be victorious.

"With that everyone is dumbfounded as the celestial being breaks apart in to particles of light! Xehamaru is ecstatic at seeing this before he gives a laugh that sounds nearly like death itself as he thrusts his hands in to the air and says," Hehheh, HAHAAHAH! I won! You ran out of miracles fools! All the more proof that destiny is on my side! Now, I think I had enough of this game, time for the world of Corneria to become another page in the history of the destroyed former cosmos!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly before he says," No, it's still not over!"

Xehamaru snickers at this before he says," How delusional can you get?"

Ben takes a few labored breaths before he says," The celestial being said we could defeat you, and I am willing to bet it was not just bluffing! This is it. I'm going to put everything into this attack and once and for all defeat you! Halakti may be gone, but she at least was able to build enough momentum to give us a push to finish this once and for all!"

Xehamaru grasps his fist tightly before he glances at his still burning body and fiercely says,"

It seems you underestimate me once more Ben Auro, and this time it's the LAST time! That damned holy summon monster may have hurt me, but that won't be enough to let you vermin stop me! I had enough, YOUR ALL DEAD! "

With this Xehamaru slams his right hand in to the ground, and snakes burst up all over the area, all with the intent of trying to bind and take down the good guys! As Xehamaru sees his targets react in various ways to deal with this new attack he at once extends his left hand and unleashes a massive energy orb in to the air, that quickly explodes in to countless energy blasts that rain down on the heroes! As Xehamaru sees more and more of his targets get damaged he chuckles and says," At last, the promised time is at hand! Time for the proper evolution to take its proper course! "

The devilish being then extends his cracked wings before suddenly a stern voice cuts him off with," Yes, it's time for the proper evolution, and the truly superior beings to take what is theirs is it not Xehamaru?"

Xehamaru pauses before he turns to the left and sees Magneto is floating to the right, with Polaris and a few other Acolytes still behind him! Xehamaru pauses for a moment before he chuckles and dryly says," Ah, still manage to stay alive eh Magneto? You're a talented man indeed, and it would seem you have good timing to boot. Yes, you can help me end this joke of struggle right now!"

Magneto then narrows his eyes before he says," Oh really? You flatter me Xehamaru. With all of the power you now command I can hardly see how anything I can do can tip the scales."

Xehamaru snorts before he says," True, but your power can still help me win this battle in a smoother manner. Your magnetic powers, if you stop holding back and go all out you can cripple this very planet! Use your magnetic powers to their fullest and don't hold back you can reverse the magnetic poles of this world, and cripple both Corneria and most people on its planet with a single stroke!"

Magneto chuckles before he says," So, you want me to set you up for the final blow Xehamaru? Such a task might be within my power, but it would take all of my effort and focus, and the enhancements on my ship."

His transformed collaborator just cackles evilly before he says," You can perform the task regardless Magneto, just take a Curse Seal Crystal and your power will be raised to a zenith that you never felt before! From there such a task will easily be within your reach!"

James sees Magneto looking deadly serious before he winces and says," No, now of all times? Uncle, after all of this are you really just going to let your hate drive you to, huh? Damn it!"

James's speech is cut off by the sudden arrival of two snakes from the ground beneath him! The red haired mage quickly blasts them away with an ice spell before keeping on his toes. Magneto sees his nephew and the others struggle, glances at Xehamaru, glances at the sky, then looks at Polaris, before looking at Ben for a moment before he turns to his ally again and says," I thought I told you I was not going to use your toys Xehamaru. In any case, before I do anything I need a clarification from you. Me and the mutants, this new world you so keenly want to create, is a world where we have a place in yes?"

Xehamaru hesitates before he chuckles and says," Did you get in the head today? No matter, as I said before my friend there is a place for mutants in the new paradise. It does not matter if one is a normal sapient being, a mutant, or even a synthetic life form, because as long as you embrace the will of Zannacross and prove to be worthy then you will be able to find salvation. You and your mutant brethren who have seen the truth of this world are prime examples of the strong, and the fittest are the most worthy ones of all. So, spare me your pointless questions I have an era to forge and vermin to wipe out!"

Magneto narrows his eyes and sternly says," I'll decide what is pointless Xehamaru, I am no one's puppet! You're quite insistent that I have nothing to fear but, you also have made it clear that only the pure, the ones you deem are pure will be saved while the rest of the universe suffers through your rapture with out mercy. I been back-stabbed before, and I won't ever be fooled again! "

Xehamaru narrows his eyes before he says," Careful Magneto, don't let your paranoia consumed you and cause you to lose everything! Firstly, it's not up to me, it's up to the Supreme God of darkness to judge who is unworthy. Secondly, its up to the master of all a mutant is little different than a normal mortal when they are all bugs to a god! All that matters is loyalty and clarity, in other words prove your worth by aiding in the revival of the one true master of all and help him recreate everything from the start! Do you see the truth now?"

Magneto grasps his hand tightly before he says," I do, I see things very clearly demon. I joined you because I wanted to change the world and make an era where mutants are treated as they should be. Yet, the truth of the matter is you want to destroy everything and create a world of utter darkness! There is no point fighting for a revolution that only results in creating a world where I have no place in! It would only be a world of death, and I seen enough of that. Besides, you manipulated Cortez to try and kill me all to get me to serve you, did you not! "

Xehamaru bares his fangs and smashes the ground with his tail before he harshly says," A world of death, is only your perception of the future Magneto, and right now your perception is that of a fool! I needed to test your resolve, and I thought you understood that letting minor things keep them form there goals are for fools!

You of all people know that great things are always required to make progress be realized! The utter destruction of this realm is a small price to pay for a perfect realm where sinful inferior beings are not allowed to take its place! Really now, I made all the effort to reach out to you because I thought you and I thought alike. We both have been wronged by this broken universe, and we both want revenge and want to eradicate what caused us to suffer! "

Magneto closes his eyes before he says," It's true, this existence has taken many things from me. My family, my wife, and so much more and yet despite all the betrayals and sorrows it's given me it would be a hallow victory if the rise of the mutants just leaded to blowing up the universe. I want to place mutants as the next evolutionary chain on THIS realm, as the people WE are! I don't want them to exist or be evolved by your god to live in a world of brutal darkness where my struggles would have no value, where all of us would be mere cogs in the machine of the devil!"

Xehamaru begins to have dark energy shimmer around his entire gigantic body before he hisses out a furious," And here I thought you were more enlightened, how VERY disappointing! Your obsessed over such trivial manners as the methods to getting what you want? You told me yourself that your dream is the only thing that matters! Freedom is a illusion anyway, sinful acts will never be vanished as long as inferior people are allowed to think worthless thoughts! If your guided to be happy in a perfect existence, does anything else really matter? Nitpicking over such things is for fools, people who let such logic guide them are nothing more than the heathens that have polluted the cosmos in the first place! "

Magneto glances at James again before he sighs and says," I did think like you for a long time Xehamaru, you are nearly a reflection of my state of mind many times in the past. But, I have been forced to realize something, and that something is that the truth is that how things get done do matter! I refused the dark side because I refuse to be labeled as a being of darkness! I won't let the mutants be seen as demons regardless of the outcome of the battle, and I won't descend to the level of those I hate to get what I want, otherwise I would be no better than them. Xehamaru, I refuse to let you decide how the future is!"

Xehamaru gives a hateful roar before he says," You refuse me do you? Ungrateful stupid maggot, you're as foolish as the rest! If you're just as pitifully determined to cling to such worthless things, then you will die with the rest of the vermin! I was being generous, but now I'll make you suffer even more for letting yourself be consumed with such, oh?"

Xehamaru suddenly sees that the ground around him explodes, and a wave of metal press tightly in to him! This thick coating made of all the wrecked buildings, robots and buildings that were ruined by the battle continues to expand, and suddenly metal spikes erupts all over the ground to impale all the snakes threaten are heroes! Magneto has his energy explode before he says," It's you who is a fool Xehamaru, a fool who thinks he is god; even I never would be that bold. I may not be god Xehamaru, but I am someone who refuses to blindly bow to anyone! Even with all of your power, you can't get away with treating the Master of Magnetism as a pawn to throw away! It's been clear now you're not the invincible being you think you are. Now, you will pay!"

More and more metal crashes in to the red and purple wearing man's target. But as this metal gets tighter Xehamaru just emits a murderous roar before he says," Tsc, think just because that celestial one damaged me I am too weak to take down the likes of you! "

Suddenly an explosion of dark energy unleashes a wicked shockwave that instantly frees the dark lord, and in seconds Xehamaru has taken to the air to charge right at Magneto! As the massive fist prepares to land down the owner of that fist wildly says," THINK AGAIN!"

Xehamaru instantly brings his fist down, and Magneto barley manages to put up his magnetic barrier! However, the force of the much larger man's blow rocks Magneto hard, and as the pressure hits the mutant Xehamaru instantly fallows up by swinging his tail and shattering his targets barrier, hitting Magneto hard! Magneto goes flying and lands right where the Enji are! James sees Magneto unglamorously smash and bounce in to the ground near him with his helmet flying off him as well, before he can't help but tense up and say, "Uncle Erik!"

Magneto grasps his ribs and coughs up blood before he bitterly says," Well, maybe that could have been played a tad better. "

Xehamaru sees that the rest of the mutants got sent flying by the shockwave his punch produced and just glares at Magneto at disgust before he says," Really now, you think that being the Master of the Magnetism means you could stand a chance against me? I'll tell you why I have the right to guide the future Magneto. It's because I know the truth of the universe, and have mastered the powers of darkness, and even have concurred death itself! Your skills are nothing to me, my power will crush you along with all the other inferior beings!"

Xehamaru then has his hands glow red, but Magneto grasps his hand tightly before he fires a purple energy blast at Xehamaru! The black demonic man easily bats it away before he then sees a metal spike erupt right for his leg! The metal construct just shatters on impact, causing Xehamaru to snicker before his tail twitches again and he says," Enough, my body is too powerful to be harmed by your powers, time to submit to your fate!"

Xehamaru's snake tipped tail then hisses, before it extends and tries to devour Magneto, Ben, and everyone in its line of site! But as the jaws widen Magneto grins and he says," Submission has never been something I was fond of. Don't count me out yet, I am more versatile then you think! "

Suddenly a small iron sphere erupts out of the recently summoned pillar, and heads right in to the snake's mouth! In mere moments Xehamaru winces as Ben and the others see the lower half of the tail expand! The arch villain suddenly moans as iron spikes erupt out of parts of his body! Xehamaru roars in pain before he grasps his chest and says," Damned traitor, even this sneaky desperation won't, RUGH!"

A iron spike then erupts out of the monsters man and Magneto looks determined before he says," Even the strongest constructs have their flaws Xehamaru. Even if you can regenerate your body, my metal coffin will crush your body from the inside. Even demons are not above my wrath! "

Xehamaru widens his eyes a bit before he says," Oh you're a crafty one all right Magneto. This might have worked on a lesser life form, I'll give you that much. However, I am Xehamaru, the master of darkness that will bring about the utopia of darkness! I will not let any lesser being stop me; I will not be stopped by anyone!"

Xehamaru at once has another explosion of dark energy blast out of his body to eradicate the metal inside him, and unleash another shockwave that nearly blows everyone away! Xehamaru then takes a few uneven breaths before he says," No warrior, no mutant, no angel, NO one has the power to stop my destiny! I'll kill every single being who dares to challenge my superiority! "

Ben just chuckles before he says," Still think you're so superior Xehamaru? Give it up, you're just a monster, and you will go down like any other monster that tries to kill people to get his way!"

Xehamaru gives a vicious roar before he says," I had enough of a twit like you thinking you know better than me! I know everything there is to know, and breaking clowns like you is one of those things! Now, all of you will, eh? Now what? "

Xehamaru was going to attack when he sees Polaris and the Acolytes still standing are attacking! Polaris is firing a thunder spell as she says," Xehamaru, we won't let you ruin the dream we have! No matter what we will, AH!"

Red lightning bolts strike down from the sky to zap her and the others before a fed up Xehamaru says," Bah, I have heard that line FAR too many times child! All the dreams that plebeian trash like you have amount to nothing. In fact those worthless dreams are what cause the cycle of sin to continues spinning! But, no more, no more! It's time for a realm where the superior are not weighed down by the worthless! DIE SCUM!"

Xehamaru is about to blow his targets away when a barrage of attacks hit him from his side! It seems that the blasts were sent by James, Magneto and more! Magneto looks outraged as he says," I knew you would show your true colors you snake! No matter what you are, I won't let you harm my daughter! I swear, I'll kill you no matter what!"

James nods and says," Your just trying to create your own perfect world Xehamaru, your sham is exposed for all to see!"

Ben nods before he once more looks deadly serious and he says," That's right, no one wants to see your dream realized!"

His opponent then snarls before his massive aura blasts out once more and he fiercely says," Oh someone does Ben Auro, and it's the true master of all! His desire triumphs everyone in this entire realm, and his desire WILL be realized! Now, would you please, JUST DIE! Catastrophe Zone!"

With that Xehamaru unleashes another massive attack at a quicker time then any one was ready for! However, Magneto quickly dashes forward and casts a barrier to intercept the strike! However, this barrier is quickly being eroded, and seeing the massive blast get larger by the second causes Polaris to panic and scream out with," FATHER!"

Magneto gives a confident grin before he says," Polaris, you must be strong; it's your kind heart that will lead the mutants to the future they deserve. No matter what, you must live. "

Magneto then glances at a confused Ben and a worried James before he says," Nephew, Ben Auro, you and your friends are strong, stronger then I could bear to admit. I have hated this society for most of my life, but I want it to have a future. If anyone can bring a future to this cosmos, it's those like you. Now, I'll fight with everything I have to realize my dream! "

Ben raises an eyebrow as he sees Magneto's energy surge and says," What the, what are you talking about?"

James just turns pale as he grasps his hand and says," That energy, uncle, are you? No Uncle Mangus, NO!"

Xehamaru then narrows his eyes before he says," This pitiful game has lasted long enough, and it ends NOW!"

Magneto just looks grimly determined as he says," My daughter, don't greave for me. For most of my life I have been in a sea of despair, but after coming this far, I am most content insuring that the mutants, no, that the people of this universe have a future! "

Xehamaru snarls yet again as he says," There is no future for any of you, the only future, is that of the darkness! "

Magneto sees a surge of power be unleashed from his foe, and his barrier is shattered but as the energy consumes him he smiles and says," Just what I was waiting for! No matter what, living or dead, Magneto will always be a force, of change!"

With that a flash of light consumes the entire area, and an explosion rocks the area! Xehamaru looks glad at this before he smugly says," Hah, just yet another foolish maggot who has been c, what? "

From this light Xehamaru suddenly sees a surge of power coming right for him and the bad guy does not even have time to say something before the blast rips right through his chest! As everyone can see again they see that Xehamaru has a wide hole in his chest! On top of that static electricity is now sparking through the demon's body! Doug blinks before he sees his massive opponents arms twitch and coyly says," So, anyone catch that?"

James looks full of dread as he takes off his glasses and says," My, Magneto used all of his power to fracture the blast, and send half of it back at its sender like a powerful reflect spell and a lighting bolt all at once! It, it must have given him a stroke, though I guess it helps that his heart is gone at the moment. Xehamaru was trying to finish us off, with all the power he unleashed even with his regeneration that was nothing to shrug off. But, what about, huh?"

James then feels an impact, and feels something hot next to him. James slowly looks down, and sees that Magneto's charred bloody helmet has rolled right next to him! James slowly looks up and sees nothing but blood and ash where his uncle last stood, and as the facts become overwhelmingly clear James tenses up and with a horrified scream he yells out," NO!"

Polaris realizes she can't feel a trace of her father's energy left before she cries out in despair and yells out with, "FATHER!"

Ben sees that Magneto's helmet is still sizzling before he grasps his fist and says," Magneto, he chose to risk everything, to believe in us, to believe in what we were fighting for. He, let go of his hate to trust us, to give us a future."

Xehamaru snarls with hate and disgust as he grasps his chest, and exert his power to have the wound slowly heal before he hatefully says," Bah, in the end, just another fool corrupted by lies. What a worthless gesture, one that changed nothing! Stall all you like, judgment is about to fall, and none will escape it!"

Ben grasps the Star Sword tightly before he looks furiously and says," ENOUGH! Judgment is going to fall Xehamaru, right, on, you! I won't let this go on any longer, no matter what; no one else is going to die, ill blast you so hard that you won't come back! What Magneto, King Atem and the others started, we finish now!"

Xehamaru clenches his fist tightly as he says," After all of this, all that's changed is that I am even more furious then ever! Like is said, noble sentimental gestures change nothing. All of those impulsive acts of emotion are just that, acts. But my action brought out of my hate will truly change the nature of life itself, and have true value! All I have to do, is kill you, and I will kill you, even if I have to wipe out everyone in the universe to do so!"

Ben has his energy explodes before he furiously says," Your wrong, gestures do mean something Xehamaru! Gestures inspire others to seize the future, and inspire great things out of people when they did not think they had it in them! By destroying you ill make a gesture that hope and justice is not just a dream but a reality, and that's your future Xehamaru, no doubt about it!"

Xehamaru just responds by putting up his hands and viciously responding with," Bah, in that case, time I crush you once and for all, Star clown!"

With that, Xehamaru goes to fire another energy blast, as he sees Ben charging at him, and even though he is weakened, he fires another energy blast. However, Link and Zero both get in front of him and take out their Master Sword and Z Saber to slash it back, using their combined power! Link quickly looks at his out of world friend before he nods and says,"

Don't give up, no matter what, Ben!"

Ben looks shocked for a moment before he says," Link, Zero!"

Zero chuckles before he says," What are you waiting for this guy looks weak so know is your chance! Link: We will fend off the lesser attacks; use your power to finish him at last!"

Ben gets encouraged before he says," Right, here it goes!"

Xehamaru is agitated by Ben's defiance before he icily says," You still think you can win? Forget it!"

With that, he slams the ground and sends more snakes to break out of it to come at Ben! However, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow all dash around and use their speed to slam down on the snakes! As Sonic uses his homing attack to send one hungry python flying he gives a carefree smirk and says," Don't let this big guy throw you off, go for it!"

Shadow looks driven before he says," Yes, I hate to admit it, but right now, you're better off making the charge."

Knuckles grins before he strongly says," Don't let him throw you off, finish him!"

Tails then nods before adding," You're pretty strong, Ben, and almost as cool as Sonic. We got your back!"

Ben grins again as he says," Thanks, everyone, I won't let you down!"

Xehamaru has his eyes twitch before he says," What's this insane talk? You think just because the attack from the celestial being damaged me, you can win! Here is a taste of reality! Devil's Onslaught!"

Once more, Xehamaru fires tornadoes of black energy at Ben, as he tries to get close to him. However, this time, Samus, X, and Axl get in front of Ben and combine the Hyper Beam, Full power X buster and Proton Cannon to blast back! As Xehamaru furiously tries to override the energy before he roars out a," Stop interfering!"

Samus snickers before dryly retorting with," You keep looking down on us and call us inferior beings. But working together, even with your higher power level, you might just regret taking so rash an action."

Axl chuckles before eagerly adding," In other words, you're about to end up with all the other mavericks!"

X then turns to Ben before he says," Ben, my helmet's scanners are telling me the attack from the celestial one weakened Xehamaru's powers to regenerate. Furthermore Magneto's last attack may have further weakened him from the inside. If you can channel all your power into the Star Sword that should be enough to finish him! Hurry!"

Ben quickly gives a salute with his free hand before he says," I understand everyone, I won't let you down!"

Xehamaru looks livid before he deviously says," Enough of this foolish dream. Time for you to face reality!"

Ben chuckles before he playfully says," I never did like just accepting the odds. If the path ahead of me is against me, then I will just cut a path to one I can expect!"

Xehamaru gives a frustrated yell before he says," Just shut up, just shut up and die!"

With that, Xehamaru fires another blast from his eyes, and, at the same time, tries to kick Ben. But then Cloud goes to deflect the blast and Doug, Mario, and Yoshi all work together to block Xehamaru from kicking Ben, as James fires a volley of energy arrows at the foot! Ben is shocked to see his teammates before he says," Cloud Sensei! Everyone."

Cloud gives an approving nod before he says," This is your last moment, Xehamaru. Squad 7, we are going to distract him, while Ben has his shot."

Doug gives a lopsided grin before he brazenly says," Heh, we got it covered buddy, our team sticks together! Get him! Alright, freak, I don't know how you have not noticed but we are all beyond fed up with your ranting! No matter how hard you deny it we are all tired of your lame rants so shut up! Chew on this, Hammer of Might!"

James looks vengefully at his uncles murdered before he says," You transformed in to the very embodiment of your hideous heart and your monstrous desires! You won't crush anything else, it ends here! There is no time to waste Ben, don't make us wait!"

Ben gives a solemn nod before he says," Heh, but of course."

Mario tips his hat before he says," Don't give up, we are almost a there!"

Yoshi nods and adds," Yoshi knows Ben can beat this big bully!"

Ben once more emits a vigorous," Right!"

Xehamaru has veins form all over his hideous mutated body before he says," This is getting annoying! All of you will die!"

Geno-Wyrmmon growls before he angrily responds with," Oh, shut up, already!"

Kirby then has his body shift to a brown skin tone before he firmly says," You need to be taught some manners, you big bully!"

Geno-Wyrmmon then cries out with," Striking Crusher Claw!"

Right as Xehamaru was going to extend a spike from his leg, the ultimate dragon digimon crashes into him with his powered up claw, and for adding weight, Kirby turns into his stone form as well! The leader of Sithantos is outraged that he felt pain and steps back before he says," Meddling maggots, you will change nothing!"

Geno-Wyrmmon chuckles before he says," Do it, Ben! Show him why you're cool enough to be my boss!"

Ben chuckles before he says," Right!"

With this, Ben begins to gather his power and charges forward. To keep him off Ben, Cloud fires a beam sword wave, Doug attacks with his bursting machine gun punch assault and James fires yet another volley of energy arrows to blast him at his foot. But at this point Xehamaru has lost it, and only has Ben in his sights before he screams out a blood rattling," ENOUGH! I won't die! You're the only ones who will die, you miserable punk!"

Ben in undaunted by his opponents murderous rage before he firmly says," You can't stop me Xehamaru; it's time you face up to your crimes!"

Xehamaru cracks his neck and has his jaw unhinge before he sharply retorts with," I think not, chew on this!"

Right as Ben is almost within striking distance; Xehamaru's snake tail comes out from beneath his legs towards Ben with a large blade coming out of its mouth! Ben tries to defend himself but as he sees his attack coming for him he ruefully says," No, it's too fast!"

Xehamaru sees a possible death in his sites before with murderous zeal he says," NOW, DIE!"

Suddenly a cold voice forcefully says," Not today, Delta Ray Edge!"

Xehamaru feels a sudden surge of pain and can't help but scream out a loud," AH!"

Ben is shocked as he comprehends whose voice he heard and reacts with," Ezan!"

Right as Ben is about to have a face full of cobra blade, Ezan makes his presence known, by flash stepping above the living tail and performing a barrage of lightning fast slices, to cut it off! Ben blinks again before he once more mutters," Ezan?"

Ezan quickly turns to his rival before he sees Ben's new Bankai state before he flatly says," Ben Auro, I see that while I was sleeping you have gotten far stronger. Interesting, maybe there was some truth to your boasting after all. I saw you were trying to finish this scum off, and decided to step in. After all you're far too reckless to count on by yourself."

Ben gets annoyed before he says," Hey!"

Ezan just sighs before he coolly says," Never the less, I will help keep this demon down while you finish him. After all, if this planet dies, I will never be able to set the record straight."

Ben sees the sliver haired man is determined before he chuckles and says," Heh, if you say so, Ezan."

Xehamaru looks at his tail and snarls before he says," You're not even taking me seriously? I see you have all gone mad with fear."

Ben sharply looks at the monsters snake loving man before he says," No, it's just that we all know you're finished!"

Xehamaru grasps his hands so tightly before blood comes out of this mouth and he says," Finished? You're all the ones who are finished!"

With this, Xehamaru fires off two blasts from his eyes at the two warriors, only for a magic shield to appear to block the attack! Lacus then lands besides them. Ben looks on in shock as he optimistically says," Lacus?"

Lacus winks at Ben and calmly says," I told you; I was just catching my breath before."

Ben sees how determined she is before he grins and slyly says," Heh, of course, I knew it takes a lot more work than that to tire you out. Thanks for the quick save."

Lacus glances back at her enemy with a scornful look before she casually says," Well you know, you did keep your promise to save some of the action for me. Alright, we are almost there. We are all with you, so don't give up, Ben!"

Ben gives a confident looks before he says," But of course!"

Xehamaru is sheathing with rage at this point, in fact his rage manifests in to an ever growing aura of darkness! As lightning bolts strike down around him the villain says," This is absurd! I am Xehamaru, the being who has surpassed all your wretched mortals! This charade has gone on for long enough! This time, I will not fail to destroy the planet!"

Kira suddenly cuts in with a ruthless," Not a chance, before you have the time to gather the energy you need, you will die!"

Myers then adds a fiery," Yes, enough is enough!"

Aeris decides to then chip in with a solemn," Do not worry; soon you will no longer have to bare the pain any longer. Photon Feather!"

Xehamaru sees light coming at him from all directions as he indignantly says," Stop interfering! RAH!"

Before Xehamaru can even begin to gather power for his final revenge death bomb attack, the Grand Master, Kira and Aeris all blast him from different angles! As the towering former human staggers back he stubbornly says," No, no matter how many of you attack me, I will not lose. The power of darkness conquers all! DIE!"

With that, Xehamaru tries to blow everyone back with a storm of dark energy. However, Lacus and Ezan then power up their attacks to help the others as well! Ezan glares at his target before he fiercely says," You have caused enough mayhem Xehamaru; you can no longer escape your fate! Backlash Mirror Force Flare!"

Lacus looks deadly serious as her energy explodes and she adamantly says," I will not let you harm anyone else! Burst Stream Of Judgment!"

Ezan then sees Ben just floating idly in hesitation before he says," What are you waiting for, fool, an invitation?"

Lacus winces as she feels her enemies murderous will press down on her before she says," Ezan is right; we can only hold him back so long, this is your best chance, Ben. Show him what you got!"

Ben looks at the Star Sword for a moment before he grasps his free hand tightly and says," Everyone, I get it. This is it. I'm putting all the power I have into this attack! RAH!"

With that, Ben begins unleashing all the magic energy he has left and channeling it to his Star Sword. Where before he used his Bankai to summon at least a thousand spirit swords at once, this time he compacts it so the energy around his blade till it is so massive its light reaches the sky! He then charges at the panicked Xehamaru one last time! Xehamaru sees Ben, and all the energy he is packing before he franticly says," No, no! I am immortal, I am undying! It can't end, to the likes of you! I won't allow it!"

Ben just keeps up his charge as he firmly says," Oh give it up you freak, its game over! This is it Xehamaru. All the dangers I spent this past year. All the battles I have gone through, it all comes down to this! For all the training I have learned through my cousin Max, and the Enji. For all the suffering and pain you have caused, and for all that you plan to do! For mine and everyone's future, I will never let this be the end! I will destroy you, and whoever your masters are, no matter how much more powerful they are!

Take this, the power of all my dreams and resolve, and the power everyone of us has in the cosmos we are fighting for! DIVINE FLARE EDGE!"

In a final effort, Xehamaru fires a last blast from his mouth, but it is neglected by the amount of power Ben is outpouring into his Star Sword! Ben then delivers a powerful slash right through Xehamaru's massive grotesque head, and keeps pressing down till he slashes to the bottom! As Xehamaru feels this attack he gives off a he desperately cries out with a loud," ARGHAAHHH!"

At once, Ben backs off and lands beside all his friends.

As the battle has taken to the edge of the city, everyone looks on from a cliff like structure and sees that with Xehamaru already being severely damaged from both the attack from Halakti and Magneto's last gesture, that blow seems to be the last straw on Xehamaru! Already having cracks of light form around him from the celestial beings attack, now they are spreading all over his body and the dark lord is trying to do all he can to keep himself together. Doug sees more of his enemies body crack before he blinks and says," Did that do it?"

Cloud hesitates before he says," I am not sure."

Myers closes his eyes before he says," I am, his energy itself has been impaled, his soul has been fractured. It's done."

Ben can't help but smirk before he crosses his arms and dryly says," Now, who is inferior again?"

Xehamaru is too preoccupied with his body erupting all over to respond, and as he feels his heart explode he says," GAH! The, light, it's so bright. It's burning all over, it's too much to heal. But why? I was so close!"

Myers walks forward before he says," Farewell, Xehamaru. My former apprentice, I hope someday your soul finds peace in hell."

Xehamaru glares at his former father figure and psychotically says," Master, heh, you still, do not grasp how doomed you all are! Destroying me will not save any of you. This is only the beginning! Now, he will take command, and he does not play as "nice" as I do."

Kira raises an eyebrow before he cynically says," "He"?"

Xehamaru staggers back in a delirious frenzy before he says," You will all see, the return of Chaos Zannacross Necron, will not be stopped. Darkness will conquer ALL! ARHAAAA!"

* * *

With that, Xehamaru, the patriarch of Sithantos gives off one last laugh, before his whole body is covered with cracks of light. Then at last the wound caused by Ben splits him in half and at once his whole body breaks down in the same style that most RPG final bosses do when they die. As his body shatters into fragments, the energy from his being gives off one last shock wave that blasts through the planet.

And then at last, Xehamaru is dead.

(_And yes, he really is dead. No last minute being saved and turning into half a robot or having back up clones for him!_ )

James takes off his glasses before he hopefully says," Is he really gone? Or is he just hiding and setting a trap?"

Cloud sees the sky is all ready clearing up before he takes a deep breath and says," No, his energy has vanished without a trace. He is really dead this time."

James then looks at his hands and says," So, then it really is over?"

Doug chuckles before he playfully says," Not till the fish jumps!"

With that, the two see a small fish jump out of a small broken fountain to the left. Doug sees this and laughs before he says," It's over."

James raises a eyebrow before he flatly says," Why did that matter?"

Doug pats James on the shoulder before he eagerly says," Forget it, the big thing is, WE WON!"

Geno-Wyrmmon sees Doug give a large yell before he laughs and says," Alright, that's my boss!"

Ezan calmly puts his sword back in his sheath before he quietly says," Hump, I guess he has his moments. But that's what I expect from someone who is worthy enough to be my rival."

Lacus just sees Ben land on the ground and as he looks at her curiously she can't help but give a wide smile before she says," Yes, Ben, you really, did it. You have grown so much. Oh, are you ok? You, I mean, your chest looks really burnt."

Ben remembers that his shirt has been completely destroyed and realizes how burnt his chest is. He just chuckles at this and playfully says," Well, that's one way to get a tan but I think I'll make that a onetime thing. Heh, well, I did it, I, no, we won. Told you I was a hero. It was hard, but I guess I showed everyone that I am the real deal right Lacus? Ah, and now I think I will take a nice nap."

Lacus see her child hood friend start to wobble before she at once says a worried," Ben!"

* * *

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief, well almost everyone. Ben at last relaxes himself, and at once, falls face down to the ground, but the Sithantos forces are taking it much worse.

Back at the still in orbit Dark Specter, Margulis and the rest of the Sithantos fleet is horrified to see their master beaten and killed right in front of them! At this time Nightmare, Genesis, Ganondorf, Sigma and Vile have all joined the fleet commander at the command deck and are reacting to the death of Xehamaru in various ways. Margulis sees the demise of his master and replays the recording before he snarls and says," Impossible, IMPOSSIBLE! This must be an illusion! It's not possible for master Xehamaru to be defeated by such trash!"

Ganondorf just chuckles before he cruelly says," But, it seems to be the case."

Sigma sneers before he walks forward and says," Xehamaru, it was foolish for him to try and take on just about everyone at once!"

Vile laughs and rudely says," Heh, even I would not try and pull that off."

Nightmare grasps his blade before he bitterly says;" I told him he should not have been so reckless".

Genesis shrugs and whimsically says," And so are great ruler is lost, so now what?"

Ganondorf snorts before he boldly walks to the front of the room and grasps his right hand tightly before he looks driven, and with an authoritative tone he says," Yes, it seems Sithantos is now without a leader. We could just go back to our separate ways, but it would be a waste to undo the momentum we have gained. Since I am already the king of evil, I nominate myself to be the next ruler of Sithantos!"

Sigma grumbles before he flatly says," Oh please, you barely know how to run a spaceship! Only I am the most superior one to take the place of Xehamaru as the new ruler of darkness!"

Ganondorf at once lashes out with a murderous glare before he says," You dare question my power! If need be, I will destroy you to prove my superiority!"

Genesis just casually goes to sit down before he reacts with," The battle may be lost, but at least there is a decent after party."

With that, Sigma and Ganondorf take out their swords and prepare to charge at each other. However, before they do, Nightmare jumps between them and slams his Soul Crush sword into the ground, to cause a column of dark energy to arise! Nightmare gives annoyed glances to both of the villains before he barks out with," Silence, both of you!"

Sigma just looks amused before he reacts with," What, you want to fight over leadership too?

Nightmare narrows his eyes before he gives a disgustful sneer and responds with," Idiots, all of you! I am not worthy of recreating this universe into the paradise of darkness, none of us are! Only one is truly above all to recreate the cosmos."

Ganondorf chuckles before he responds with," Well, if you have not been paying attention, Xehamaru is now dead, so we need someone to take his place!"

Nightmare walks forward and looks at the stars before he dismissively says," Tsc, I see none of you ever came to grasp the truth of your situations. All the more reason I am the only one who is worthy of the title of envoy of darkness, and the true inquisitor of Sithantos!"

Genesis raises an eyebrow before he says," Grasp the truth? What are you getting at?"

Nightmare turns around before he says," It's time that all of you know the whole situation. Xehamaru is, or was the Patriarch of Sithantos, and he was the one who gave all of you power and the public head of our organization. However, he is not my master. My master and the one who gave Xehamaru his greater powers is the true overlord and master of all darkness!"

Ganondorf hesitates before he shrewdly says," The true, master of darkness?"

Nightmare chuckles before he responds with," Yes, the time for hiding is over and the time for our final victory is at hand! Margulis! Tell all ships to retreat and change course, for the world of_ Vandalgyon_!"

Margulis looks flabbergasted as he says," What, the sacred world of Vandalgyon? But, that planet is forbidden to enter for all!"

Nightmare walks forward before he says," Not any more, its time you all meet the true hand of darkness!"

Margulis nods and says," If you say so, but what about the Zeon forces?"

Nightmare snickers before he grasps his fist and says," What about them? They have served their purpose and they can continue to do so by being nice enough to cover our change of course! Give the order."

Margulis nods before he presses a button," Yes, this is a priority order to all who serve the forces of Sithantos! As you are all aware, Lord Xehamaru has been destroyed. Thus all forces are to disengage at once, and regroup to the new destination!"

Nightmare sees Corneria getting smaller and small before he darkly says," Enjoy your victory, Enji; it will be your last!"

Ganondorf grumbles before sorely saying," Yes, we are far from finished! This war has only just begun!"

Sigma then adds an angry;" You will not stop us from having what we desire!"

Genesis rolls his eyes before he quietly says," Oh, so it's we and us again, is it?"

* * *

With that, the Dark Specter, and all the other Nova Crushers at once boost into Hyper Space. Not wanting to be left behind the forces under them, like the airships under Bowser, the Egg Carrier, Meta Knight and his Halberg and the rest all blast with them. However, the Zeon forces were not informed at all and are in a state of confusion. As the forces retreat, the mysterious Ravxen watches from the planet's moon, eating some Marshmallows he brought with him. Even though the invasion has basically failed, he does not seem to mind at all, and still is starting at the key fragment.

As the masked man twirls the jewel around he chuckles before he dramatically says," Ah, looks like you had your curtain call, Xehamaru. A powerful performance, but it was not enough to get the kind of results I was hoping for. Alas, it was still a fun show, but the extended use of a pawn has run its course.

However, this is nothing! Now the real show, MY show of ultimate darkness can begin! And it's going to blow all you worthless mortals away!

Enjoy the intermission, Ben Auro, it will be your last alive! AHAHAHAH!

Huh, oh there you two pitiful excuse for warriors are! Were you just going to hide around all day?"

The voice from behind grimaces before answering with," No, err we were just about to join you commander!

Sure enough, to the irritancy of Ravxen, flash steps both of the injured dark Enji! Xalden clears his throat before he says," Commander Ravxen, I see you are unharmed."

Ravxen crosses his arms and sarcastically says," But of course, can't say the same for you two. You can't even kill a few measly Enji knights without taking some damage?"

Xalden winces before he answers with a shamed," Well, we only managed to kill a few soldiers and bystanders, before they attacked in numbers, so I am ashamed to say, I did not kill any warriors of light, today."

Ravxen looks disgusted before he angrily says," And you two dare to call yourselves elite warriors of the dark side! Even with the Grand Master breathing down my neck, I still managed to give ten Enji their final curtain call! It's true, they were on the lower end of the order, but it's the thought that counts! Enough, this show is over. And unless you want to stay for the encore and meet the same fate as poor Lexaeus!"

Xigbar grumbles before he says," I get the message. Man, Leaxeus blew it. And now Xehamaru is at last no longer able to interfere with us! Though, I do wish it was me who got that privilege."

Xalden looks disturbed before he responds with," Who would have thought, that a rookie Enji had the power to destroy Xehamaru at the peak of his power!"

Xigbar chuckles before he causally says," Looks like the legends about the Star Sword were true after all! Hey, maybe we should off him now while they are all wiped out?"

Ravxen lowers his head before he says," Heh, no worries. Ben Auro, he is powerful. But he cannot stop us. Both I, and master Xemnas, still are far more powerful than he. And I want the final hours of the light to be an even more spectator show than this. We are leaving, understood?"

Xigbar shrugs before he says," Whatever, you're the commander."

Ravxen suddenly looks deadly serious as he says," Hehe, indeed. "

* * *

With that, the three dark Enji vanish in portals of darkness. Meanwhile, they are not the only ones aware of the outcome of today's fight. In a different galaxy, the deepest darkness most isolated part of the cosmos.

On a planet full of darkness, on a castle so large, it's a city, a man has just sensed the demise of Xehamaru. In fact, he had been watching the fight himself on a magic wall. He is none other than Darth Damonus, the being of darkness that gave Xehamaru his dark powers! Damonus just glances at a red crystal ball before he sneers before in a raspy voice he says," So, in the end, Xehamaru failed. It's as you predicted, master."

With that, the mysterious being turns around to face and bow to an ominous presence. It's not physically in the room, but its will is speaking to the robed figure directly! However this ominous voice full of malice and hate just responds with a grave," It was to be expected. After all, for all the power I bestowed into him, Xehamaru was only a mere mortal. He was able to go farther then anyone has in centuries, but its clear now that a human, no matter how transformed with darkness, can only get done so much.

In the end, it is fate that only a true superior being can end this broken existence. Damonus, the time when we hide from the Enji is over, things have progressed to where we no longer need to move in the shadows. You will be my direct hand and at last make all who oppose my wrath suffer a agonizing judgment!"

Damonus chuckles before he eagerly says," It will be my pleasure, master. The Enji, they will all see what the difference between a pretender and a true master of darkness can make!"

The bodiless voice chuckles before boastfully saying," Of all the demons throughout out time, you are most capable. I would have nothing else from my second in command."

Damonus bows before he obediently says," I exist to extend your will, **_Emperor Chaos Zannacross Necron_**."

The voice responds with a blunt," Yes, I know. And that is why when I am at last free from this accursed seal, you will be rewarded for your service. Ah, I sense Nightmare is returning here at last, with the other souls Xehamaru revived with my power."

Damonus nods before saying," Nightmare did his task well of keeping tabs on Xehamaru. Now, it's time to enlighten these warriors of darkness. And see if they are worthy of reviving the Supreme Zannacross Empire!"

Well, talk about a hollow victory. Ben has at last defeated Xehamaru with the help of everyone. But while the battle has been won, the war is far, far from over! To see how Ben deals with the aftermath of this battle tune in next time, for the final chapter of volume one of Tales of the Cosmic Wars! Next time everyone is regrouping from the intense battle over Neo Arcadia. With this, King Atem continues the meeting of the leaders that was the whole purpose of everyone gathering in the first place and goes over the values of the Lylat Kingdom.

And, after that, Ben, and the others, are praised for their valiant efforts, and at last Ben, Ezan, Lacus and the others are at last promoted to true Enji Knights! However, it's not all happy times. Nightmare leads Ganondorf, Sigma, Genesis, Vile, Bowser, Dr Robotnik and Meta Knight to the true master of him and Xehamaru! The supreme god of darkness, Chaos Zannacross Necron!

You don't want to Miss _**Chapter 62: Epilogue, The Path Walked Through A Year, And The Hero's Path To The Future.**_

Till next time!


	62. Chapter 62: Epilogue, Path To The Future

Tales Of the Cosmic Wars! comedy

Well, here it is, the last chapter of Volume one. Just remember, this is not the end at all! Volume two is right on the trails of this, so remember this is not the real ending. Oh well, hope it's good enough, and enjoy!

_**Chapter 62: Epilogue, The Path Walked Through A Year, And The Hero's Path To The Future.**_

Last time, in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, it was time to settle things with Xehamaru once and for all! After playing his last move and transforming to his ultimate form, Xehamaru Necrophidius, it seemed he was unstoppable!

With the dark lord's power level over one million and all his powers increased, it seemed like he had truly become invincible, as even the likes of Ben's new Bankai powers, Grand Master Myers, Aeris, or Kira could not defeat the ruler of Sithantos! However, just when it looked like Xehamaru was going to destroy the planet, a miracle occurred. King Atem remembered the words of his father and used his power to unite the three Lylat gods into their true form! The Celestial being that guards the world of Corneria, the fusion of Obelisk, Zodriark and Bahamut Ultima, Halakti!

The power of the celestial being was not just for show and in one attack it severely damaged Xehamaru with a barrage of holy magic! However, just when it looked like it was over, King Atem collapsed from the strain of the day!

And that was really bad news, since Halakti could only exist as long as its master! However, even with the celestial being gone, Ben refused to give up, and since he knew Xehamaru was still severely damaged, he knew it was time for the final attack! Thanks to a sudden change of heart from Magneto, even though the action caused the Master of Magnetism his life this allowed Ben and the others to have the window of opportunity they needed to size victory!

With the help of all his friends and comrades, Ben was able to put all the power he had into a final strike, and managed to succeed!

Damaged to the point that his recovery powers were overloaded, Xehamaru was at last destroyed, but not before making one last cryptic boast about the darkness' final victory! With that, the universe no longer had to fear Xehamaru,

but the war is not over yet. Ravxen, the mysterious dark Enji seemed to think this was just the beginning, and got away with the Key fragment Xehamaru kept close to him. And all four Sithantos inquisitors managed to get away along with the others like Bowser and Robotnik. What is worse is that Nightmare told the others about the truth of Sithantos, and is now bringing the fleet to the scared home world of Sithantos, Vandalgyon the planet of darkness!

There is only one reason for Nightmare to do so, to introduce everyone to the one who gave him and Xehamaru the powers of the dark side, Darth Damonus and his master, the emperor of evil itself, Chaos Zannacross Necron! The aftermath of this long day begins right now!

* * *

In the skies of Corneria, the Zeon general Delaz in the Patriot space ship, is one of the many commanders that has noticed that the Sithantos fleet has began to withdraw, without having the courtesy to tell any of the Zeon fleet what's going on!

* * *

Delaz is currently seeing his allies being blasted at from all sides by the rallying Lylat Forces before he grimaces and says," So Xehamaru is dead, and with it, it looks like our chances of victory for today. Blasted, arrogant Sithantos! They do not even bother to tell us to retreat as well? And where are they going? The read out says they are not heading towards their main world of Ormus. What's going on?"

Before any of his men can answer a door opens and a bitter voice responds with," What is going on Delaz is that they are leaving us to take the fall!"

Delaz widens his eyes and instantly says," Craft? What the? "

Delaz is shocked to see Craft return so badly damaged, along with the three remaining Dead Cell members behind him! Delaz looks disturbed before he says," Craft, did Kira trick you again?"

The Zeon soldier looks squarely at his friend before he bitterly says," No, this was the work of Xehamaru."

Delaz gasps before he responds with," Xehamaru!"

Craft slowly walks forward before he says," Yes, let's just say I do not think we are going to be alleys with Sithantos much longer."

Delaz takes a deep breath before he says," So, as I and the some of the other generals were suspecting, Xehamaru did not really intend to honor the promise he made with the president."

Craft slams his fist in to the wall so hard that he leaves a dent before he says," Oh, it's worse than that."

Delaz only raises an eyebrow before he responds with a tense, "Worse?"

Craft nods and replies with a blunt," Far worse."

Delaz then sees the three other members of Dead Cell are all looking disheartened before he says," Where is Phantom? Don't tell me."

Leviathan wipes some tears and blood off her face before she says," Xehamaru killed him in one blast, he was aiming for Craft."

Delaz gives a pained sigh before he says," I see, I saw him kill Magneto as well the moment the mutant did not get inline. I knew it was foolish to trust madmen like him and Havoc, they are only out for themselves!"

Craft then sees a bunch of military personal in the command deck looking disturbed before he clears his throat and says," Let's go into the details when there is less noise, so to speak."

Delaz shifts his eyebrows around before he responds with a solemn," Agreed. We have lost over half our forces, this ships main cannon is down. And we just got a transmission from the head of the Titan's space fleet and his captain. Bask Om and Jamitov Hymem have both issued a Ultimatum that on behalf of Kira Myers , one that states that if we do not surrender at once they will begin to fire and not stop till all hostile targets are eradicated."

Craft looks furious before he emits a hateful," Tsk, that Kira. Even if the odds are against us. Even if both Sithantos and the Lylat Kingdom seek to destroy us, I will not let them have the satisfaction of making us their whipping dogs! One day, the glory of Zeon will be victorious!"

Seeing how determined Craft is causes everyone in the room to gain some moral before they all loudly cheer out," Sieg Zeon!"

Delaz then sees a few warning symbols appear on his radar before he looks determined and says," Alright, let's show them they can't beat us so easy. Even if we failed to win today, they will see they can't break us! One day, we will outlast all are enemies and size the glory we all crave. Till then, all Zeon troops retreat at once!

* * *

With that, the Zeon forces begin backing off as well, while the Titans pursue them. Back on the surface, we go back to Ben and the others, right after what happened last chapter. After being happy he finally proved he was a hero and destroyed Xehamaru, Ben's steam ran out, so to speak, and he collapsed to the ground as his Star Sword reverted back from Bankai to its normal state. At once, a worried Lacus went over to heal Ben, and his other friends were not far behind. As Ben feels his vision getting less dizzy he chuckles before weakly saying," Whew, man that was one long day. But, I am glad we beat them all back."

Lacus is right over Ben and as she sees Ben is still woozy she tensely says," Ben, are you alright?"

Ben realizes the women that he adored for his entire life is so close that her long hair is touching his chest before he tries to play it cool and says," Oh hey Lacus! Don't worry I am fine, just, don't seem to have the energy to move much."

Lacus sees Ben smile , and then sees Ben wince from his still blistered lip before she sighs and smiles back, and then softly says," Look at you, that's twice in one day I see you near death! Sigh, you're hopeless. Here, I'll heal you."

Ben then gives a slick grin before he coolly says," Thanks. Well, I can't be that hopeless. After all, I did manage to stop Xehamaru for good, with the help of everyone. Just wait; I'll be a true hero yet!"

Lacus puts her hand warmly on Ben's shoulder before she kindly says," You have had that dream since forever. In fact, I think you said it the first time at the end of our first year at school together. Why did you choose such a difficult dream out of all you could have done, anyway?"

Ben thinks for a moment before he leans up and says," Well, mostly because I could be as cool as Max is. Heh, I can't wait till this war is over, so he can end his top secret mission and I can show him how much more skilled I have become! But, that was not the only reason. You could say, it was to get more people to notice me."

Lacus raises a eyebrow at this before she says," Huh? What do you mean?"

Ben suddenly tenses up and looks in to the sky before he casually says," Oh, I can't remember anymore, it was a long time ago. Heh, but the point is soon I will be able make it a reality, believe it! Ah, all better! Thanks Lacus!"

Lacus winks before she complies with a happy," You're welcome."

Ben then gets back on his feet before he grasps his fist tightly and says," Alright! Watch out, monsters, any freak that tries to mess up the Lylat Kingdom will be taken care of by yours truly!"

Lacus is distraught by Ben's comment before she grasps her right arm with her left and chuckles bitterly before saying," Monsters, so if you're the hero that will destroy all monsters, does that mean you are going to kill me too, Ben?"

Ben sees his friend has a half hearted smile before he raises an eyebrow and says," What? Don't say something like that, Lacus, it's not very funny."

Lacus looks somber before she softly says," I am serious, because I am a monster as well. Looks like you know the truth about what I am Ben, I am sorry you had to find out like this but I hope you know why my family is so secretive. If word got out that the Blue Eyes White Dragon was sealed within me to the public, soon everyone would think of me as a monster, as some mutant witch."

Ben looks kindly his friend before he says," Stop staying stuff like that, Lacus. "

Lacus looks at her own burnt shoulder and feels her back to make sure the seal is no longer visible before she looks on the ground and says," But, it's true."

Ben sighs before he goes over and places his hands on Lacus's shoulders before he firmly says," No, it's not. Yes, you do have a million year old, very powerful beast inside you. But you're still you!"

Lacus is shocked at how determined Ben is before she says," Still me? Ben, were you paying attention to what happened during the fight? Did you not see what I was turning in to, what I almost did to you? I am, I am junctioned to a celestial monster. It's because of the Enji Masters that I am able to keep control of my body but, the one time it was able to take control I saw just what people thought of me. I can't even blame them, did you see what I was becoming? That was not even its true power! "

Ben just gives a warm smile and says," Of course I saw, but so what? You're not the one who attacked me; it was that other thing and even if that's inside you that does not define what you are. No matter what, you're still Lacus, no matter what; you will never be a monster. I know you Lacus, and you're way too kind and cool to ever be a monster."

Lacus can't help but feel touched before her eyes beam with happiness and she gently says," Oh Ben, you always have had a way of putting things. Still are you really, no, I know you're not lying. Heh, so you really think that way about me? Thank you, you're sweet. However, huh? BRAD!"

Ben is shocked at his friends sudden outburst before he glances around and says," Huh? Oh. "

Lacus was almost teary eyed for a second, that is till she saw Sabin, Vaan, and Penelo carrying an emergency stretcher, holding the critically wounded Brad! Although he is being healed at the moment, it's still looking bad. Lacus at once breaks off in mid speech, and runs over to Brad. The instant she saw Brad she forgot about everything else and as she sees the extent of the large man's wounds she turns pale and screams out," Brad! Oh no, he's hurt!"

Vaan sees the large hole on Brad's chest before he shrugs and says," That's putting it nicely!"

Sabin nods and says," Yes, we found him in a crater that was most likely made by the impact eighteen minutes ago. It seems Xehamaru was very angry at him. Enough to slash his hand off, then blast a hole through his chest that blasted him out of the Invisible Hand! It's a good thing he is so resilient, otherwise he would be already dead. Still, even with the medic group already working on him, it's not looking good. "

Lacus wipes some tears off her face before she leans down and says," Oh Brad, why do you always have to be so reckless?"

Sabin sighs before he says," Even if he can hear you, he cannot respond, he seemed to mouth off to Xehamaru so much, he blew his throat through!"

Lacus gives another somber smile before she sweetly says," Oh Brad, you're always trying to get people's attention by making a scene."

Penelo wipes some sweat of her face before she says," I tried to heal his injuries, but they were so severe I can only keep him from dying!"

Lacus hastily nods before her hands glow with white energy and she says," Please step back, I'll heal him. Ben, why could you not prevent Xehamaru from doing this to him, with your Bankai powers?"

Ben wince before he defensively says," Well, they did not activate at that time, and I was struggling to stand up after Brad punched me in the stomach! I wanted to fight together but he was hell bent on getting the glory for himself and well, he kind of got what he asked for. I don't want to be a jerk, Lacus, but if Brad did not try and beat Xehamaru by himself, if he just let me work together with him he most likely would not be nearly as close to death's door as he is at the moment."

Sabin glances at his squad mates body before he says," Sad to say, but I agree with you, Ben. Brad, I am dissatisfied in him. All this time has passed and the only thing that he has improved is his muscles. What is most disturbing is he is not even bothering to learn from his mistakes, he seeks only to improve his fame and almost never obeys his orders."

Ben struggles to contain his enjoyment out of seeing Brad get berated before he calmly says," Well, when he's just lazy and goofs off and does what he feels like, that's what you get when you charge in recklessly without thinking."

Lacus looks outraged before she says," Stop it both of you! None of you even really know anything about Brad!"

Ben is taken aback at how furious Lacus is before he clears his throat and mutters out," But, Lacus."

Lacus just glares at Ben with a look that's almost as harsh as the one she gave Xehamaru before she adamantly says," Listen to me! I know Brad is stubborn, crass and does not take orders well. I know a lot of the time he may appear selfish on the outside, and that he cares little about the values of the Enji Knights. But deep down he is just an angry and misunderstood person who is just trying to survive.

None of you would understand, none of you bother to understand or give him a chance. I understand him, he reached out to me when everyone cast me off, and I in return reached out to him, to understand what he really is. After all, he bothered to stick with it and see the real me, and look out for that me without fear of the consequences. He, really does have no fear of seeing the world as he sees fit.

And even if it's rough on the inside, I know that what lies underneath is what I can count on, because he always comes through when it counts. No matter what, even if its not always refined he always knows how to make me feel safe, make me forget about my problems for a moment, and make me laugh. In the end, that's all that really matters right? "

Before she can go on suddenly Brad's arms twitch before he weakly says," Lacus."

Lacus is shocked before she says," Brad? "

It seems Lacus healing spell is working, as Brad's hand and holes in his chest are back to normal. Though back to his standard height, the still large man looks at Lacus and Ben is saddened to see Lacus look more relieved than any point at the day. Despite how close he was to death Brad just gives his girlfriend a cocky grin before he brashly says," Hey babe, what's up? "

Lacus looks relived before she gets closer and says," Heh, you silly. You scared me, Brad. You almost died!"

Brad shrugs before he says," Bah, that wimp Xehamaru used a dirty cheap shot! Where is he?"

Lacus quickly glances at the battle zone before she says;" Sorry Brad but you lost your chance. Ben and the others destroyed him forever."

Brad has his eyes twitch before he says," What?"

Ben looks proud before he says," Its true Brad, looks like you're going to have to find something else to lie about."

Brad spits on the ground before he says," Whatever, he must have sucked to lose to a scrawny guy like you."

Lacus rolls her eyes before saying," Be serious Brad, the whole planet was in danger."

Brad grins before he eagerly says," Sorry dame, but I think in a narrow view. I was just trying to win the ultimate fight. You know me, I won't let nobody diss me and get away with it!"

Lacus looks entranced again as she grasps Brad's hands with her own before she says," Hehe, that's right, as reckless and stubborn as you are. At least you're always consistent. And that's why, even if you need to work on listening, I still love you, so please, stop and think for once. I was so worried you died."

Brad then chuckles before he says," Damn you look hot when you're all worked up Lacus! Come here, girl. "

With that Brad grabs Lacus and kisses her hard, much to the annoyance of Ben. They kiss passionately for over ten seconds and when the two finally withdraw there lips Lacus sees how hungry Brad is she giggles and says," Come on; let's go somewhere less busy."

Brad then yells loudly before he says," That's what I am talking about."

Lacus clears her throat before she then says," Ben, please tell captain Terra I went to take Brad somewhere, that so he could recover."

Ben sees that her eyes are still locked with Brad's before he tries to suppress his sullenness and says," Oh, sure."

Lacus at last looks at Ben and smiles before saying," Thanks, Ben. You were great today! I mean it, you really were a hero today, you should feel proud of yourself."

Ben sees how sincere she looks before he tries to stay positive and says," Thanks Lacus, that means a lot. Oh yah, thanks for all that you did today too."

Lacus winks before responding with a playful," Oh you know, just doing my job. No way I could just stand by and just wait. Friends have to look out for each other, right? "

Ben tries not to change his expression before he says," Right, friends."

Sabin glances around the area and sees all the ships moving around before he shrugs and says," Oh, I suppose with all the forces running off, you two can have some time off."

Brad chuckles before he glances at Ben and says," Heh, later, Star Boy."

Ben gives a quick," Later, huh?"

Ben sees, as Lacus and Vaan are carrying Brad off, he is subtly giving him a grin, and the middle finger right as they go on a transport! Ben sees Brad continues to make out with Lacus, and as he puts one hand up her shirt and one hand firmly on her butt Ben grasps his fist angrily and thinks,

" _Brad, that Brad! I will never understand how Lacus can love someone as annoying and crazy as him! He, he never does anything but mess up and make things worse! Even just before, he was so reckless he almost hurt Lacus with his own attacks! And still, all he does is act like those cocky movie stars and apologize and no matter how bad he acts, it's all forgiven."_

Before Ben can ponder further Sabin walks up and chuckles before whimsically saying," Ah to be young again, love is such a strange emotion. Strange too, my brother Edgar acts like that most of the time, he was just blown off the other day, and he is a king! Ah, the powers of youth. Don't worry Ben; someday you will pick that skill up too."

Ben raises his eyebrow before he says," Oh, how did you learn to get the women you like to love you, Captain Sabin?"

Sabin clears his throat before he says," Err, well, I have not found the answer to that either. Oh, was that Edgar? Well, great display of power Ben, you have come a long way and I am sure Cloud is even prouder. Now, where is my brother? Get something to eat and take the rest of the day off kid. I may not be Master Myers but I know that's how he feels on this. "

Sabin then pats Ben on the shoulder and goes off, leaving Ben to feel depressed by himself. Despite Sabin's words Ben is still fixated on Lacus 's departure and just grasps the Star Sword tightly before he thinks," _Sigh, it's not just Lacus, why do all the girls I like always go for those stuck up jocks? No matter what I do, and no matter how hard I try, they never recognize me more than being nice and a good fighter. But even when those totally empty headed goof balls do nothing but tell lame jokes and mess around, even when they have no future planned, it's always the same. The girls always say they are "So awesome" and love them, even though they are only good at getting drunk! It's not fair, why is it that even after coming this far, no one will recognize me for me? When is it going to be good enough, when are they going to see what, "_

Before Ben can think further all of a sudden a chipper voice says," Hey, Tiger!"

Ben is shocked and quickly swerves around before he says," Lisa? AH!"

Ben is in for a surprise, when his blond female haired friend jumps on his back causing him to trip over! Ben is pleasantly surprised before he says, "OH, hey, Lisa! Glad to see you're alright. I was getting worried when I did not see you around."

Lisa giggles before playfully saying," Hehe, well this was quite the rough day, was it not, Hun? Quite a messy day, messed up my makeup even! Still, I taught all those Zeon and Sithantos jerks not to mess with a lady like me!"

Ben grins before he says," Haha, that's the spirit Lisa. Ow, sorry, but would you please get off my back?"

Lisa raises an eyebrow before saying," Oh, what's wrong dearly? I thought after today you proved to be sturdy, but is a lady like me too heavy for a worn-out warrior?"

Ben chuckles before saying," Oh, it's not that. Just that I'm a little sore after fighting for about, oh five or six hours straight while all the time wondering if I can make it out alive."

Lisa giggles before saying," Hehe, sure. You deserve your rest though Ben, you were amazing out there! I mean you destroyed that freaky rude Xehamaru once and for all!"

Ben tries to keep it cool before saying," Oh, well I would not put it like I beat him myself."

Lisa just looks entranced before saying," Still, you landed the final righteous blow and that's the shot that counts in the movies! You really are a hero!"

Ben realizes how amazed Lisa looks before he curiously says;" You really think so?"

Lisa bats her eyes in a sexy manner before sultry saying," But of course! You even look like the hunky hero! I am sorry for not being very helpful, I got stuck watching out for a bunch of politicians for most of the battle. Well, at least they all were grateful enough to give rewards for keeping them safe in style. Still, it seems I would not have been needed anyway. To think, I would have picked a star as bright as you to be my man."

Ben looks happy as he says," Thanks, Lisa, that means a lot."

Lisa nods and says," No biggy. SO, with all this hassle out of the way, you and I have that date that's coming up."

Ben at once gets hopeful before saying," That's right. I hope with Xehamaru dead, they will all lay off for a while so we cannot have any more interruptions."

Lisa looks excited before she flicks back her hair and gets in to a flashy pose before saying," Ha, that's for sure. But don't worry, I promise you it will be an electrifying date to remember!"

Before Ben can inquire just what his possible girlfriend means when she says electrifying before suddenly Doug eagerly says," Hey, buddy!"

Ben turns around and grins before saying," Oh there you are, guys!"

Ben sees Doug, James, Hiryuumon, and Cloud walk over to the two. Doug sees the blond women by Ben's side before he grins and says," Hey, Lisa! Man, talk about a rough one."

James still looks somber before he wearily says," Tsk, maybe with this, we can finally make some progress in resolving this war."

Ben sees that James is holding Magneto's helmet before he sighs and says," James, I am sorry about Magneto. Even if he was our enemy, he ended up giving us the opening we needed. If only he saw things clearly from the get go then, maybe things could have been different."

James looks at the red bloody helmet before he says," Well, at the very least I am glad he saw the truth before it was too late, and in his last action showed the true side of his heart and at the very least, will be remembered as a hero. It may have been too late for him, but at least Polaris and most of the mutants will have far less harsh sentences and, just maybe mutants will be able to integrate in to society without much more strife then they all ready have had to go through. Maybe this whole battle will show just how alike we all are if we can just open are eyes. "

Doug shrugs before saying," Who knows, maybe Weil and his snob circle will realize how stupid they are. Hell, if theses morons have their heads at least a little bit outside the ground they will realize how stupid they are being and we can end this."

Cloud sighs before he says," Depends on whether or not Weil has common sense. But despite this, with Xehamaru dead they should be quite shaken. Ben, I have to admit you have done well. You really are proving to be worthy of the title of the Hero who can save the universe from the ultimate darkness, which I assume we can bet is Chaos Zannacross Necron."

Ben looks proud before he says," Cloud Sensei, thanks."

Cloud then forms a sly grin as he says," Heh, of course that better not mean you're going to slack off on your training."

Ben nods before he responds with a firm," Would not dream of it."

Hiryuumon grins before he says," Way to go, Boss! You're the man!"

Lisa smells a bit with her nose before she raises a eyebrow and says," Oh my, and quite the smelly man! All of you stink!"

Ben winces before he says," Err, sorry, it's been messy and it's hard to stay clean when slaying monsters."

Lisa waves the air with her hand before she pokes Ben's chest before saying," It's okay Benny boy, I'll forgive you for that. Better be smelling much better though for our date, or it will be a onetime event!"

Ben can't help but look in awe before saying," Err, really? Don't worry, of course I will make sure. Err, but please don't call me Benny boy."

Lisa giggles again before saying," Oh, I am just kidding, but, no, seriously, take a shower. And put a shirt on honey, its cute seeing your battle scars but, this gal's opinion is that you're more of a guy who is sexier in uniform."

Cloud sees Ben and Lisa looking at each other before he clears his throat and says," Um, Lisa I think Stahn was looking for you back there."

Lisa glances at the Enji Captain before saying," Oh, really? Better not keep him waiting. Ciao boys! "

With that, Lisa darts off, in a flash, to the left. At about this time, everyone noticed that people have at last seen the fighting is over and are starting to return from the emergency shelters. Doug just sees Ben looking entranced before he chuckles and gives a lopsided smile before saying," Man, Lisa sure is hard to keep up with."

James chuckles and says," Busy too, hope for your sake, Ben. Nothing pushes your date back this time."

Ben nods and says," Thanks guys, Lisa might be energetic and, maybe a little demanding from what I have seen. But, at least she notices me. I won't let her down! I'll make sure she won't regret dating me! Then, if it works, I don't have to be alone anymore."

Doug looks uneasy before saying," Easy there, buddy."

Before he can go on suddenly Tifa says," Oh there you are, Cloud!"

With that, Tifa, Aeris, and Vincent all walk up to the group. Aeris gives a wide heartfelt smile upon arrival before merrily saying," Cloud, everyone, I am glad to see you all came out of this alive."

Tifa flicks some hair out of her eyes before she says," Yes, this was quite the tense day. But at least we won!"

Aeris hears some crying in the distance before she says," Still, the cost was steep."

Vincent looks up before he crosses his arms and says," Indeed. Thirty percent of the city was demolished and over ten thousand combined lives were lost. Thanks to the arrival of Kira, and his Salvation special forces, plus his own fleet, we were able to avoid disaster. Still, this city is going to take some time to rebuild. And to top it off, even the people who did not personally lose anything will be shaken up by the magnitude of how traumatic the attack was. After all, seeing doomsday nearly unfold does not sit well with some people. "

Ben looks at all the destroyed buildings before he says," No doubt that not many people will remember this as a good day. Sigh, Xehamaru, he and his gang did not care who they hurt. All they cared about was destroying everything for their insane dark era. Sigh; now that Xehamaru is gone, maybe at last we can have some peace for a while."

Cloud looks wary before he answers with," I am not so sure it's going to be that easy, Ben."

His teammate looks shocked before he says," How come?"

Vincent grumbles before he sorely says," For one thing, all four Inquisitors, including Genesis escaped. Then there are still the Dark Enji to deal with. And Weil might be crazy enough to fight on even without the support of Sithantos."

Cloud looks distantly before he slowly says," And on top of that, when we were on board I could have sworn I felt the energy of Sephiroth. I hope that was just a cheap trick of Xehamaru, though."

Aeris looks alarmed before she says," I felt it too Cloud, but what worries me most of all is what Xehamaru said about reviving the god of darkness. If he is as powerful as Xehamaru said, it could be a crises that could bring disaster to the whole universe.

Ben looks worried before he says," Oh yeah, he did rant a lot about that right before the celestial summon shut him up. Oh well, if that's the case, I will just stop all of those idiots who want to revive their precious emperor of darkness! Oh, speaking about King Atem. Is he alright? He worried me when he just collapsed."

Before anyone can say anything a regal voice answers with," Thank you for your concern, but I am fine, Ben Auro."

Everyone turns around and sees the King of the Lylat Kingdom, alongside Grand Master Myers, walking up to them. Atem sees how relived everyone looks before he sighs and says," Sorry to worry you all, I was not used to the amount of energy. Ben, everyone thank you all for what you have done for our kingdom.""

Ben crosses his arms before he says," You did great yourself, your majesty! If not for you I would not have had the power to reach Bankai. And without the three Lylat Summon gods, we would have been stuck against that final form Xehamaru pulled out of his hat!"

Myers looks proud before he says," Yes, my king you have done well, I know your father is smiling on you."

Atem looks relived before he grasps the Millennium Puzzle before he says," Thank you everyone. Ah, well then. Now that this interruption is over with, how about let's try and have that debate everyone came for, back on schedule!"

Myers turns around and chuckles before he says," The Grand Senate hall took some hits, but it's still able to stand. Once we show everyone that the building is secure we should be able to pick off where we left off. Alright, everyone, let's show the senators and the rest they do not have to worry anymore."

Ben then yawns before he says," Ah, then maybe I can get some sleep, sigh, so tired."

With that, Ben and everyone else escort the many members of the Lylat Kingdom to the damaged, but still standing, Senate hall. Meanwhile, in another corner of the Universe the ominous members of Organization XIII have just seen their fellow members return to their asteroid base "the World there never was". Sans one member.

* * *

Saix sees his fellow black wearing cohorts enter before he flatly says," So, you have returned."

Ravxen shrugs before he flatly says," Yes, the party was getting boring, so I took my gift and left."

Saix sighs before he says," As disrespectful as ever, Ravxen, are the reports true?"

Xaldin grasps his fist tightly before he says," Indeed, the traitor Xehamaru has been dealt judgment. Though not from us, but from the poster boy of the Enji. Alas it came with a cost, as Lexaeus failed to capture Ezan Zeon, and lost his life in the process."

Axel instantly gets outraged before he says," WHAT! No way, no way Lexaeus would die to a punk!"

Xigbar shrugs before responding with," Don't ask me! Must have used some sneak attack to deal with him!"

Vexen looks shrewdly at the others before saying," No, our "insider" was close by, and she confirmed that out of the body of Ezan the will of Sephiroth took full control , manifested briefly and made short work of him. A pity, but here is the kicker. Some red wizard then appeared and sealed Sephiroth back in his host's body!"

Ravxen looks genuinely shocked before he says," Really? And all of these intriguing events happened while I was playing around? Oh well, told you I should have been the one to capture Kaiba boy!"

Xemnas sighs and strongly says," Enough, I did not take into account just how much the essence of Sephiroth had control over Ezan. Never the less, next time I will not miscalculate."

Maraluxia looks amused before he playfully says," Shall I try and convince the fool next time? I can be very persuasive."

Vexen grumbles before he sorely says," We want him with his head intact, neophyte!"

Xemnas coldly says," Enough, Ezan Zeon realizing his destiny and joining us is a matter of time. Now then, the recent turn of events has gotten me to see Ben Auro is a greater interest to me. At first I thought his powers were nothing but a puffed up fantasy. But if they were able to subdue Xehamaru, then he might be of use to us after all."

Demyx looks shocked before he says," That idiot is the one who took Xehamaru out? I nearly drowned him a few months ago, he is a wuss!"

Axel grumbles before he says," I thought so too Demyx, but I fought him again last month on that space pirate ship and he was a lot better. And now this! I mean, this is some bad joke!"

Demyx looks condescending before he says," Ha, don't get caught up in the hype braw, he is still an amateur. I almost wasted him last time remember? If I try and so something about it there would be no doubt I'll make him play his final tune! It would be more of a challenge than capturing that lame bird while you all had a blast!"

Zexion looks at the cocky teammate with disgust before he says," May I remind you, that "lame bird" was one of the four legendary celestial beasts! Now that we have two of them, only Gerzer and the unnamed Blue Eyes White Dragon remain out of our reach. It will not take us long to find them."

Luxord shuffles a few cards around before he snickers and says," I would hope it does not take too long to make the set. Once all the cards are in our favor, we can at last play our hand against Sithantos."

Xemnas has eyes that gleam with ambition before he sharply says," Yes, with Xehamaru gone they are even weaker."

Ravxen chuckles with amusement before he dryly says," Maybe, but, don't forget, their true leader remains. After all, Xehamaru was only their figurehead, and the real head honcho is even more stubborn!"

Axel looks shocked before he says," How would you know that?"

Ravxen just looks amused before he wryly says," Oh, I get around."

Axel eyes the masked man shrewdly before he says," How around, again?"

Maraluxia also looks curious as he leans back and says," Maybe he is so well informed because he is playing the role of double agent?"

Xemnas raises his hand before he says," No, I always sensed Xehamaru had an even deeper darkness behind his motives. In matters not tough, they will all fall when the time comes for our ascension, when we are the new gods of the new world, they will all perish. And I assure you all, that time will come soon! In the grand scheme of things this will be little more than a ripple. Despite Ben Auro's progress he is still an unrefined man, who is nothing in the face of the truth. He along with all the others will fall before are wrath as we enforce true peace and order in to the cosmos. Now my brothers, here is my plan to evolve that peace from a theory to a reality. "

* * *

As Xemnas then begins to go into detail for his next plan, we return back to our heroes. After the process of getting everything settled, all the members of the Lylat Kingdom are back in their booths and King Atem once more presents himself to them. Although everyone is tired and worn out from the long tense fighting that had raged on, no one wants the day to end with all the effort being worthless. Squad 7 is sitting near where they were when this whole mess started with the entire group of heroes around them eating a much desired dinner. Fox and the rest of his team have joined them as well. Kirby has just devoured a meal designed for a entire table row before he wipes some sauce off his face and says," Ah, this hits the spot!"

Sonic just burps before saying," Man, they make decent Chili dogs after all!"

Luigi pats his stomach before he says," Ah, and the roasted Mushrooms are great! I think they took notes from our own chef's, even Mother T would approve!"

Ben looks content before he says," Yummy! That was a good sundae. Ah I feel better, well good enough to stay awake for the rest of this, at least."

Doug cracks his neck before he casually says," Well, buddy. Since we all made it through today how about a toast to heroes?"

James sighs before he says," Sounds good to me."

Yoshi quickly looks around before he says," But Yoshi does not have any toast, oh no!"

Mario pats his dino friend on the head before saying," It's not that kind of toast, Yoshi."

Fox holds his drink up before he says," Heh, man that was a close one today. Now I have to rebuild the Great Fox for the third time. And we just got it paid off!"

Samus sighs before coolly saying," At least you still have the original ship."

Zero chuckles before saying," Heh, that's why X and I don't waste time and just warp to our location."

Samus looks dryly at the long haired Maverick hunter before she sharply says," Well, when you have to travel across galaxies, we will talk about travel distances."

X chuckles before responding with," Well, we have been branching off lately."

Samus shrugs before saying," Whatever."

Ben chuckles before he says," Ah, good times. Alright, here we all are, made it alive out of a, well very hectic day. To heroes and the fight for justice! It may not be easy, but it's a fight worth fighting!"

Link looks content as he says," Well said! "

With that, everyone raises their hands in the air and continues eating. And that's when two of the subcommittee enter the room and they are Lacus' father and Albert Yuriev! Erich gives a pleasant nod before he says," Ah, hello, ladies and gentlemen. Forgive me for my late entry, but Albert and I wanted to thank you all, on behalf of the subcommittee, for helping to save this world."

Albert clears his throat before he grasps his staff tightly and says," Yes, pardon the absence of the rest of us. After the attack, the rest of them were too shaken up and went back to their homes."

Ben's eyes beam with happiness before he says," Oh, thanks, mister Raystar!"

Erich then pauses for a moment before he walks forward and says," Ah and Ben, I must say I am very impressed with what I have heard. And, I thank you for saving my daughter. I know Lacus can be hard to keep up with, but thank you none the less for saving her from Xehamaru."

Ben flinches for a moment before he says," Most of the time she was saving me, but still it was nothing. After all, there is only one Lacus."

Erich chuckles before he says," Indeed. How would you like to visit us for dinner when you have free time? I know my wife and my other daughter would like to see how much you have improved."

Ben clears his throat before he says;" Sure, maybe then we can talk about that little story about the blue dragon hidden in the iris flower, if you know what I mean?"

Erich widens his eyes and clears his throat before he gets closer and softly says," I do, and I am sorry for that secret, believe me. I just tried to do what is best for my child, but I am sorry for how abruptly we left."

Ben looks uneasy before he says," It's okay, I understand. Or at least I think I understand."

Erich looks at the others before he smiles and says," Alright, I do believe I must go before the king for the final part of today. Good day, everyone, and keep up the good work."

Albert grins before he says," I will leave you to that, I have manners to attend to. But first, I to commend you all for fighting on our behalf. And you, Zero, you were most amazing out of all."

Zero raises an eyebrow before he says," I was? I did not do anything special, just doing my job."

Albert walks forward, and for a moment has a hungry gleam emerge before the member of the Subcommittee pushes up his sunglasses and says," How modest. Yes, after all these years, you still are the most powerful robot of all."

Zero sees Albert looking more proud then he should be before he shrugs and says," Um, thanks."

Albert then hears a buzzing sound and checks his wrist computer before he says," Now then, time for me to return home. Ah, and there is my helper droid, here _Treble_!"

With that, the mustached man whistles, and his helper comes, which is revealed to be a purple wolfish robot canine, and if it reminds you of something, it should! Ben raises an eyebrow at this dog before he says," Why do you have a robot dog?"

Albert gives a wide grin before he responds with," Oh, I am a fan of robots. They are so much more efficient than organic pets."

James eyes Treble carefully before he says," He does not look like anything I have seen. Is he a custom model?"

X sees the robo mutt eying him before he looks confused and says," For some reason, he looks familiar."

Terble then begins to growl and Albert just pets him before he says," Ah yes, he is one of a kind. I made him, years ago. Alright, I have to get back to work. Keep fighting well, everyone, especially you three maverick hunters."

Ben nods and waves a friendly," Bye!"

Zero sees Albert walk off before he sighs and says," You know, that's the first time I met him, but he feels familiar to me."

Axl chuckles before he says," That's weird, I was about to say that!"

* * *

With that, the subcommittee member goes back to his ship, and as he does, it seems he is not just another bureaucrat! As we follow Albert, he goes back to his ship, a ship that is shaped like a saucer. Waiting for him and Treble, is his other assistant. A Robot with a cannon like the maverick hunters, but the rest of him is covered with a brown cloak. This man sees Albert arrive and chuckles before he says," Well, looks like today did not go according to your plans, huh?"

Albert just chuckles before he flatly says," It does not matter. Xehamaru had his fun and paid for it. I can easily do it anytime I want, anyway. I think we will lay low for just a bit longer. Zero and Axl are not going anywhere."

The man in brown sighs before he says," Whatever, it's just a little longer. After waiting for centuries, I can hold on a little longer."

Albert gives a approving nod before saying," I am glad to see, after all this time, you finally learned the value of patience. It was worthwhile rebuilding you for this, after all.

Alright, let's go back home, _Bass_."

With that, Albert winks his eyebrows, before his saucer closes and flies off!

* * *

Now that the little shocking revelation is waiting to bring its full impact for later, let's go back to Ben and pals. Everyone is still relaxing and eating till the bell rings. Cloud then reenters the room and waves before saying," Sorry to interrupt, but it's time to wrap this up."

Hiryuumon tries to move but winces before he falls down and says," Arg, too many nuts!"

Cloud chuckles before he says," Don't worry, it will be over soon. Just try and stay awake for the wrap up, it might be important."

Ben swallows the last of his drink before he says," Oh sure. "

With that, everyone goes back to the main chamber itself and sees King Atem looking vibrant and ready to give a conclusion for today."

Atem sees all the different life forms looking at him before he clears his throat and says," Well, everyone, needless to say, it's been quite a tense day. As if debating is not stressful enough when you are not under attack from a large invasion force that threatens to destroy everything you hold dear. However, even though today was a tragic day that saw the loss of many lives, it was not all for nothing.

Today the leader of Sithantos , Xehamaru was killed, and now both Sithantos and Zeon will learn they will not make us fold so easily. However, this comes back to the question, why are we really fighting this war in the first place?

When I was captive of Xehamaru, he was willing to reveal his true motives. I don't want to alarm you all, but I do not want to keep the truth hidden either. We now know just what Sithantos is trying to do. Yes, what the order of darkness' main goal is that they desire to resurrect the ultimate and supreme god of darkness Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

Lots of loud gasps and screams occur, but after a bit they calm down. Atem insures that most of the audience is calm, or at least not screaming in a panic before he solemnly says," Yes, I know that is not the most pleasant news, but we must brace ourselves for what is yet to come. After hearing Xehamaru go on and on about the darkness being the only thing that can bring the universe to order, I realized there must be millions of depressed people like him whose hearts were twisted by sadness and hatred.

When a person sees nothing but darkness, it's hard for them to reply in anything but the same. I believe that in order to prove the likes of Xehamaru wrong, that we are as a people and a society able to break the cycle of greed and revenge. We must strive forward! Today an enemy of the Lylat Kingdom, Magneto, showed in his final moments the future we all hope to realize.

While he hated the Lylat Kingdom and sought to bright about terror for the sake of forcing a favorable future for Mutants, when he realized Xehamaru wanted to utterly destroy the universe he paid the ultimate price to save what he cared about. Be it normal or mutated life, organic or highly advanced inorganic life, all lives are inherently equal. Maybe not everyone will reach the same heights but everyone has the right to have the same opportunity no matter what world they were born in or what family they belong to!

Xehamaru and his followers think that this existence is so broken that the only way to fix things is to utterly destroy everything and only leave a few " Chosen" ones left. But, I refuse to see that darkness is the only true face of are nature, I seen to many good men and women to expect that. No matter what, we must stand together to oppose this tremendous challenge that is before us.

Xehamaru and his sadistic ilk think we are creatures dominated by are fears, and that we are powerless to change are future, that we as a whole are to weak to change, and are fated to wipe each other out. However, after all I seen from my friends and from all the brave Enji, soldiers, and hero's that were willing to risk there lives, and in some sad cases give those lives to save lives, I know that's not true! Yes, fear can govern us, but we are not dominated by are fear, but by are will to live in happiness!

Sometimes this causes conflict with others, but the entire reason for government is for us to negotiate are desires, and come to a conclusion that won't leave anyone in despair! True differences in ideas cause conflict, but if one could not get along with one that thinks differently then even family members could not coexist with each other, never the less people of different neighborhoods, towns, nations, worlds, or galaxies! As different as we all are, I know that as long as we don't forget what we have in common then I know that we can make this work.

This might not be easy, but nothing worth having has ever been easy, that's been a fact since the dawn of civilization. As long as we don't give in to are fears, and to are inner demons, we can overcome this war no matter how much more horrifying or brutal it might become!

I have faith in the Enji Knights and the military to insure that those with wicked desires don't have there way, and I have faith in all of us to work together for a better future!

We must not give up on our ideals, even if we must fight harder than the others. For, if we win by forsaking our principles, we will be no better than those we fight. I implore all of you, please continue to stay by the Lylat Kingdom, so we can try and build a true paradise where we all can live in harmony! If we can do this, then this war will not be another pointless trivial one where nothing changed, were nothing was learned!"

With this, he gets a standing ovation.

The now recovered Mahado walks up to his friend and says,"

A fine speech, Atem, you are doing a great job."

Atem nods before he quietly says," Thank you, old friend."

Ben just takes in all that the leader of the Lylat Kingdom is before he says," Ha, King Atem is one of those rare guys that remind me that not all leaders are idiots. If anyone can at some point get the Lylat Kingdom to come to peace with Zeon, he can do it."

Cloud nods before saying," Well said, Ben."

Atem then clears his throat before he says," Ah yes. With this, we are almost ready to end today's discussion. But before we do, I think we should give thanks to the ones that allowed us to be able to finish this. I present Grand Master Myers, the leader of the Enji knights that have tirelessly defended this and all other worlds from the forces of chaos!"

Ben sees the Leader of the Enji float up to the royal podium before he raises an eyebrow and says," Oh? Why is Grand Master Myers going to speak?"

Cloud looks amused before he says," Heh, you're about to find out. I think you might like it.

Myers then waves to everyone before he says," Hello, everyone. I am glad to see you are all still alive. I first founded the Enji knights because I wanted to have an organized force to stop injustice throughout the cosmos. I and the other founders, about fifty years ago, first set up the Enji knights at what is called Hallowed Bastion.

Since then, it has continued to grow to the point that we have enough members to defend most of the universe at once. In this war against Zeon and Sithantos, many young members have been forced to face the terror of real combat sooner than they normally would. Sadly, some have lost their lives, others have lost their minds to the brutal horrors of war, but others have come far. So far, that they are ready to become fully fledged warriors of light!

Normally, we would perform the ceremony back at out castle. But today we will make an exception and to show you members a special treat, we will graduate all the rookies to full Enji status right here and now!"

Ben looks awestruck before he turns to Cloud and eagerly says," What? For real?"

Myers just clears his throat and loudly says," Alright, will all the people I call please step up to the platform? Let's see, Luke Fon Forbre. Guy Cecil, Kyle Dunamis, Loni Dunamis, Senel Coolidge, Ezan Kaiba. Zidane Tribale, Lloyd Irvine, Geneis Sage, Tidus, Colette Brunel, Yuna, Lacus Raystar, Vaan, Doug Fitter, James Elrond, Lisa Alster and Ben Auro! All please come to receive your official seal of the Enji Knights!"

Ben nearly gets giddy before he says," What? So, right now, I am going to be an Enji?"

Cloud pats Ben on the shoulder before he says," Correct, you have really tried hard, all of you have. You have won against the odds and hold on to your dreams and honor. Time you get the title to reflect your determination."

Aeris smiles warmly before she adds," That's right, feel proud of your reward, you were all so brave, and you all have earned it."

Ben grasps his fist before he eagerly says," Right! "

With that Ben, and all the others walk up to the platform as it extends and transforms to have room for all the people stepping up for the plate! Everyone gets on the platform, as all the Enji Masters stand beside Myers, and raise their blades in the air. As they do, Myers snaps his fingers and a pile of emblems appear in his hand. He then goes before each person and one after another puts it on his or her cloths. As he gets up to Ben, he sees he is nervous and smiles warmly before he says," Why so anxious? Relax, you deserve this. You have come a long way, Ben, and I am proud of your efforts. You might just be able to live up to your legacy after all and be the key to the light."

Ben struggles to keep it together before he just smiles and says," Thanks, Grand Master! Wow, it's really happening! All my dreams, they are soon going to be more than just dreams at last!"

Ezan chuckles before he says," Careful with your thinking, Ben. If you get your head filled up with inane ideas, you might get delusional."

Ben just sighs before he says," Oh Ezan, you really have to be difficult, now? Come on, we did good together, all of us did. You don't have to always be a one man show. Come on, put them there. "

With that, Ben puts up his hand for Ezan to shake and the stiff warrior is not sure what to make of it. His rival looks baffled before he says," Oh, and what is this?"

Ben just chuckles before he says," Come on, it's a shake of friendship!"

Ezan shows sighs of confusion before he slowly says," You, think of me as a friend?"

Ben sighs before he says," I admit, you are hard to deal with. But, you're alright. Come on, you're not going to be so cool that you can't accept that?"

Ezan just eyes Ben with a aloof expression before he looks amused and he says," You, I don't get you Ben Auro. Whatever, you do make things interesting. And at least you are not totally idiotic like some people. Fine, if you will stop pestering me about it, I will accept this."

With that, Ezan formally shakes Ben's hand and Master Myers smiles at seeing this before he says," Ah, the bounds of friendship have many ways of reaching out. Some through words, some through fists, some through other methods, but it all leads to the same path. It reminds me of the bound Shin, Kira, and, Xehamaru once had. I sincerely hope that this generation will succeed, in all aspects. Ah, now then. Everyone, I present to you the newest full members of the Enji Knights!"

Everyone in the stands at once stands up for thunderous applause, and Ben is just taking it and amazed. Ben realizes they are all looking at him before he slowly says," Wow, they are all cheering for me? Wow, I am finally someone that people notice, a real hero! Thanks everyone!"

With that, Ben waves on, smiling largely, as the others do the same. Lacus notices how happy Ben is and can't help but get happy herself as she grasps her new Enji emblem and thinks,"

_ Oh Ben, that's the happiest I've seen him in a while. All that he was fighting for is finally paying off. I am glad I somehow managed to make it to a full Enji as well, at the very least Mother will hopefully give me a break. But, Brad."_

Lacus sees in the distance Brad looking angrily at all the newly appointed Enji, she has good vision, good enough to see Brad look up with contempt. As she sees her boyfriends spit on a Lylat Banner she winces and thinks, "Brad_, if only you were not so stubborn and disrespectful, then you would not be so isolated. But, I will stick by you, even if no one else understands you. I know you understand me, even if others can't see it, we are the same kind of people. Despite what the others think, I know your a good person. Little by little, ill keep helping you deal with your anger Brad, and then some day everyone will see the Brad I see. But still then, for__ all you have done for me, for how much you helped me, I will always stay by your side._ "

Speaking of Brad, as everyone keeps clapping, Brad sees Mario, Sonic, Link, X and all the others in front of him looking happy at Ben and the others at the reward as well. Mario then puts his hands together and says," Well Bro, I'd a say this day has a happy ending."

Luigi nods and responds with," You said it, Mario. It was crazy at first. But everyone worked together and even Bowser and all his new friends together stand no chance!"

Sonic looks slickly at his new pal before he says," That's for sure man, maybe Egg man will at last realize he will never win, and give up."

Shadow sighs before he wearily says," I would not bet on it. The doctor is more stubborn than you are."

Sonic shrugs before he says," Whatever. Heh, man, Ben sure looks happy."

Link gives a proud nod before he adds," Aye, the lad deserves to be; he has fought hard and has the fire of a true warrior."

Samus chuckles before she walks up to the men and says," I have to admit, that kid has surprised me time after time. He might be able to pull of his dream after all, as long as he never gives up."

Yoshi is giddy at all the excitement before he says," Yoshi thinks Ben can do it. Because, like Mario and Luigi, he is cool, like a real hero! Unlike that scary muscles head guy that made Bowser look like a Goomba."

Mario chuckles before responding with," I know what you mean, Yoshi. Even though that guy was on the same side of Ben, he acted a little selfish, if you know what I mean. When he came to help us, I could tell he was not really concerned for us, he just wanted to fight."

Zero gives a disgusted sneer before he says," I think I do, guys that just fight to prove their own egos are not real heroes. They're just self- absorbed fools."

Kirby looks annoyed before he says," Anyone that is just fighting because he likes to fight is not a hero in my book!"

Brad has been hearing everyone from behind, and after hearing Kirby sass him he has had enough before he snorts loudly and rudely says," Piff, excuse me you OH so great heroes!"

Mario sees Luigi and Yoshi jump up in shock before he swerves around and says," Huh? "

Brad angrily stomps off, as the group just realizes he was there! Mario sees Brad before he tussles his mustache and he says," He was standing behind us the whole time?"

Yoshi gulps before saying," Uh oh! Yoshi hopes he is not going to get angry on us!"

Fox narrows his eyes before he says," That man, he smells like blood. I don't mean just like how any soldier smells like blood, it's like this guy is drenched in it, like he is not even bothering to clean himself of it. Seriously his hands still had blood on them!

If he wanted to prove us wrong, he could have defended himself. But, he did not even try, and just stormed off! May be the first time I saw him, but he seems to have an attitude problem bigger than Falco ever did."

X eyes Brad carefully before he says," He is who you guys are talking about? We worked with him before, remember, Zero? We were working with Enji Captain Sabin on the planet of Otapau and he was with them."

Zero suddenly gets angry before he says," Hey, you're right! That's right, we were looking for Sigma there, but found a Zeon attack forces waiting for us."

Axl looks curious before he says," Hey, wasn't he the guy who got so worked up fighting that he lost control and blasted a spaceship out of the sky, and it landed on a city!"

X sighs before he responds with," Yes, that guy has severe aggression problems. But, I know the Enji have a reason to keep him with the order."

Zero shrugs before he says," Ah, forget him, let's go congratulate the new Enji."

Axl suddenly looks dejected before he says," Hey, and weren't we supposed to get medals too?"

X rolls his eyes before he says," Sigh, it's not about the glory, Axl."

* * *

With that, everyone continues to cheer Ben on and the others. Everyone accept Brad. Furious about being denied his advancement, and the comments he heard from Mario and the others, he continues to get angrier and angrier! Brad sees a broken pillar and furiously smashes it so hard that in an instant its dust before he grasps his fist tightly and says," Bah, that was my glory! They all stole it from me! And that Ben, damn him! I knew it, the Brad does all the work and the suck up Star Boy gets the credit for being so squeaky clean! The only way a chump like him won is because I wore that snake down!

Bah, all those so called heroes think they are better than me? I get the job done! IF a few morons get in my way, then that's how it is! This is war, and the weak die, while the strong survive! I don't care what the masters think of me! No matter what, I will make everyone see that I, the Unstoppable Juggernaught is the most powerful fighter of all! And that Star loser, he will pay for making me look bad, I swear it!"

Before he can go on a male voice clears his throat and says," You have no one to blame for your failures other than yourself, Brad."

Brad tilts his head to the right and forms a slick grin till he says," Oh, hey, pops!"

Brad sees that Lacus' father has saw him on the way down and went to see him! Despite the harsh look the member of the subcommittee is giving him Brad is just looking amused before he brashly says," What's up? They forgot to give me my rank advancement and you came to give it to me?"

Erich narrows his eyes before he says," Don't delude yourself, Brad. With your behavior you're lucky you're not disgracefully dismissed."

Brad chuckles before he says," Oh come on, pops, that's not fair. Aren't you being a little harsh to your son- in- law?"

Erich grasps his fist tightly before he firmly retorts with;" You're not my son by any means, not yet."

Brad has a wild look form in his face before he says," OH, technicalities and such. But with the way Lacus digs me, that's going to happen sooner than you like, mister Raystar. After all, who in their right mind would turn down a stud like me? And after all me and Lacus have been tight for four years now. Even with all of this stuff with the Enji, we are tighter than ever. After all, true love concurs all."

Erich sighs before he says," I must say you're as arrogant as when I last saw you a year ago. Back then I never thought you would be interested in being an Enji."

Brad cracks his neck before he aggressively responds with," Oh, you know me; I go where Lacus goes, no matter what. What, you think you can send Lacus to the Enji and I just go away? Nah man, with my power I was a shoe in. Oh, guess you have to respect Lacus' wishes and accept me after all, pops."

Erich starts to get angry as he darkly says," I am no fool, Brad Fowltror. I have been through more than you think and I know your type. Lacus may believe you love her and that you protect her, but I know you just want to get rich fast by marrying into our family. "

Brad laughs and says," OH, so now you're going to accuse me of things, just because you can't accept our love? Man, just like all the other higher ups, you always stick with geeks like Ben. Guess it's because they are such good suck ups!"

Erich instantly responds with," Ben Auro is a fine man. He is not perfect, but he is honest and fights with honor."

Brad shrugs as he reacts with," Piff, whatever. Listen, Lacus is a grown up woman now, Mister Raystar. She can love whoever she likes, whether you like it or not! After all, you think of me so badly, but remember this, when Lacus had her little dragon break out in high school and killed over five people, it was not thanks to you that she was able to be popular and expected again. And it sure as hell was not thanks to that star dork or any of the other Enji! It was ME!"

Erich looks furious now as he irately says," How dare you mock her burden! The Blue Eyes White Dragon broke out because of that terrorist attack! It was not her fault at all!"

Brad puts his hands in the air before he says," Hey, I'm just saying it as it is. And how most people saw it, Lacus became a freak and killed everyone, not the random thug. You know damn well people don't really care about the truth, they just care about what they see and what they saw was Lacus being a monster and going on a rampage, a rampage I ended! And then everyone did not want her to be in the school anymore, hell more than a few people wanted to see her locked up. Still I was a man and being the awesome stud I am I convinced everyone she was cool again, and belonged right where she was. Heh, after all, us freaks have to stick together!"

Erich looks outraged before he furiously says," You!"

Brad then leans forward and has a craven look in his eyes before he says," See, what you can't get is that Lacus knows what I am all about! I don't care about all those worthless formalities, I keep it REAL! Most of all I always deliver man, I make her safe and happy no matter what bull stands in the way! And Lacus digs that, that's why she and I are together! That's what you big-shots don't get, all this stuff you think is a big deal, all of theses things you and that King want to build? Its like that damn straw house made by those weak pigs before the wolf blew it all down!

All your big talk about peace and the rest of the crap, its just god damn words, words that mean jack! Because when things really go down, all that matters is knowing how to come out on top! Lacus has seen how it is to, and its because of me she lived after finding out about the cold hard truth!

You know, keep pushing it, and when she is forced to choose what she values most; you might be shocked to find out the answer.

So you, and everyone else get the message, no one is going to take Lacus away from me! Now if you excuse me, pops, I'm going to go somewhere that does not make me want to hurl! Enjoy your lame party!"

With that, Brad gives off a massive leap and jumps through the doors of the chamber, leaving Mister Raystar to himself as he shakes his head. Erich looks at his own hands and says," How pathetic. I have enough power to keep the king of the Lylat Kingdom in check, and yet I am helpless, as my girl becomes more and more involved in the words of a con artist. Oh, Lacus, I am sorry you are burdened with such a destiny, but it cannot be helped, no matter how we wish otherwise."

With that, he turns his head back to a screen of the main chamber and sees Ben, Lacus, and the others shaking hands with many different leaders. Ben is, at the moment, shaking the hand of Zelda while Lacus is getting patted hard by King Dedede. Erich feels swollen with pride at this site before he says," Still, I hope one day you can come to terms with yourself. As long as you have true friends, it should be fine."

* * *

With that, he goes back to the chamber to congratulate the new Enji himself. Meanwhile, in a far away planet, the capital planet of the Zeon Federation, Texagrad, Weil Zabi, Tarkin, and a few others in the president's staff have been watching this celebration, and it's making Weil furious! Weil is so mad that he punches the hologram screen in an outburst!

As Weil takes in all the bad news he was given today the old man turns beat red before he says," No, NO! Xehamaru said his master plan could not fail, huh? Then what the hell is this! That damned wizard, they don't know anything beyond their mystic garbage! If he only did not die, I'd drag him back here and kill him myself! And now they act like they had already won! That moron King Atem. He is as dense as his father.

Stupid boy does not know a damn thing about how politics really work. Dreams and ideals, it's all just nonsense. Only one thing really runs things, Money! Ideals are to make the poor workers have a reason to do their jobs! Bah, he will see, when I burn his kingdom to the ground, that Weil Zabi is the one that's going to win any wars! Tarkin! Terminate our contract with Sithantos at once!"

Tarkin just clears his throat and responds with a skeptical," Really? Are you sure it's wise to go against them, even now? The statistics say that despite the setbacks we will have a stronger chance of victory if we aligned with them. Besides, managing alliances is not my department."

Weil looks murderously at the scientist before he barks out a," Don't start with me! With Xehamaru gone, they are nothing! To hell with your data, I won't let any punk think they are better than me, Weil Zabi does not need anyone to win! Besides, project death star, space station Ragnarok is almost finished at last, right?"

Tarkin adjusts his monocle before he says," If the testing goes well, it should be completed at last in a month."

Weil looks eager before he says," Perfect! With that, we will just blow up their stupid planet at once. And when we mass produce the ultimate weapon, no force in the universe will stop me! Those idealists Enji, Sithantos, and the dark Enji as well! All of them will see that Weil Zabi is the only one destined to rule the universe! Enough of this, Tarkin tell all the leaders of the Zeon Federation that we are going to have a summit. I am tired of letting fools make things get out of control,i reckon its about time I stop wasting time letting idiots and con artists have any grip on what is mine, and show everyone who knows how to rack in victory! Oh yes, ill show everyone that Weil Zabi is the biggest winner in the universes and no one will stop me from winning what is truthfully rightfully mine! "

Tarkin sees the other men and women in the room looking at each other nervously before he chuckles and cynically says," My, this is going to be an interesting experiment, to say the least.

* * *

As Weil orders all his joint chiefs of military power, in order to discuss his plans to get revenge on the Lylat Kingdom, we go to the true, ultimate villain of this tale. At last, at this time, the Dark Specter and the rest of the Sithantos fleet emerge out of hyper space in the deep core Galaxies of the universe. The four inquisitors then see asteroids and black holes all around them as a single planet larger than Jupiter gets closer. Sigma notices the massive pillars of fire erupting out of this incoming planet before he glances at the long time Sithantos member and says," So, tell me again, Nightmare, why we are going here, and not back to the capital of Sithantos."

Nightmare chuckles before he responds with," Two reasons. One, the Enji will likely retaliate by raiding Ormus. And two is that this is the true core world of Sithantos. The planet Ormus and Sithantos itself is just a front, and now it's time for you all to see the true face of our cause.

This world ahead of you is planet _Vandalgyon_!

You all should feel privileged; this planet is forbidden to most beings, and without the right path, it's near impossible to get to without running into a black hole."

Genesis looks at the new planet intently before he says," My, if any planet could be called hell, it seems this is it."

As everyone else sees the planet coming up, they all can't help but slightly agree with him! As the Dark Specter, the rest of the nova crushers and the Halberd, the Egg Carrier and the ships under Bowser all land, they see in detail why the planet looks like hell. The best way to be able to describe it would be a cross from the land of Modor from Lord of the rings and the planet Apokolips, the home planet of Major Superman villain Darkseid.

Like that world, Vandalgyon also has gigantic pits of fire. As the ships enter the atmosphere, they are led to a gigantic unnaturally built castle that could be its own city! To top it off, around the city, massive amounts of raw dark magic energy can be seen swirling around it. Although looking like it could be medieval at the same time, it's no doubt the technology in the world is top rate, as massive monsters and robots are moving about the castle. Margulis looks entranced before he says," So, this is the forbidden world? It's magnificent."

Ganondorf looks satisfied before he walks forward and says," Yes, it does look homey."

Nightmare just turns to the crew and issues a sharp," Have the ships land near the front gates. Welcome, to Neo Pandemonium!"

With that, all the ships land, and after a bit, the four Inquisitors, fleet commander Margulis, Vile, Bowser and his helper Kammy. Robotnik, Metal Sonic. Meta-Knight, and all the others stand before the massive black gates. "

Bowser just looks around at the new decor before he whistles and says," Whoa, man whoever this guy is, he has some nice digs! But is he just going to keep us waiting?"

Nightmare eyes the bad guy coldly before he says," A word of advice, oversized turtle. If you have any desire to live, you will obey!"

Suddenly a deep dark voice chuckles from the shadows and says," Enough, Nightmare, I will speak from now on. Welcome, fellow servants of the darkness."

Ganondorf looks on guard before he says," Ah, so our true puppet master shows himself, does he?"

At once, the giant gates open up, and the ground beneath them moves them throughout the massive fortress, like an escalator. After a bit, they are in a massive throne room where they see at last the cloaked and masked Darth Damonus!

Damonus just slowly walks forward before in a deceptively elderly tone he says," Greetings, I am the will of the darkness, The supreme Shadow Lord, My name is Darth Damonus. You have all been summoned here because Xehamaru has fallen, and with him the secrecy of are agenda as fallen as well! From now on, I will be your commander."

Sigma looks on edge as he says," Well, just a glance at your power level and I can see you're even more omnipresent than Xehamaru. But one thing my lord, before I pledge my services. What are our true goals? Xehamaru was very shady about it and it has grown tiresome."

Ganondorf nods before saying," Yes, Nightmare said something about the ultimate dark god, yet while I can sense a tremendous power from you, you're not the level of a god or a devil!"

Damonus looks amused before he says," While your knowledge is far too primitive for you to know what the truth is Ganondorf, this is the truth, and I will give you credit where it is due. While you four have not managed to wipe out those Enji heretics, I will give you the credit of outliving Xehamaru. Yes, you are worthy enough to know the truth. But know one thing well; know it in the core of your heart. From now on, there is no turning back, if you dare defy my will after this, you will suffer for eternity!"

Bowser gulps before he nervously says," Hey, no worries. The King of Koopas is a team player! Alright, enough, let's get to the good stuff!"

Damonus looks amused before he extends his hand and says," Heh, as you wish. Yes, peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion lies true strength. Through strength lies power, and through power comes victory.

Mortals have deluded themselves for millions of years about the truth of their nature. They fight and destroy each other based on the fact that, they will build out of their blood, a society of equality and happiness. But, that too, is nothing but a lie. Equality itself is a lie, and saying otherwise is naïve.

There will always be beings born who are smarter, stronger, faster and in other ways superior to their brethren. And on the other side, there will always be beings born with the fate of being the dredges of the world, those that are ugly, dumb, weak-minded and with no talent.

They have no purpose but to be disposable interchangeable trash, only fit as cogs in society. However, theses cogs keep thinking they are just as valuable as beings with true skill and such, perhaps because a foolish superior level being gave them that worthless idea. Because of this, time after time, conflicts over things like inferior beings trying to take what they do not deserve. The only true thing that comes about from theses futile efforts are the sins of mortals.

Greed, Envy, Sloth, Pride, Lust, Despair, and Wrath. From these and other emotions come the glorious power of the dark side. And all of these emotions empower me and your master! Millions of years ago my master came to a conclusion. If mortals would forever repeat the cycle of futile measure, and if the celestial ones were so indifferent that they would not bother to try and change this realm, then he would! And my master had a right to pass judgment. His original purpose was to oversea reality itself and look over the souls of the forsaken, the citizens of hell.

Who better to pass judgment on this realm, than the being who was created form their very own dark emotions, from the one who sees the ultimate conclusion of all life? And this is why Chaos Zannacross Necron, went from the dimension of hell and begin to invade and destroy this current realm in the name of correcting it and from its ashes creating a superior paradise of darkness! However, despite the overwhelming truth behind my master's ideas, these brainless mortals would not obey willingly and still defied him! What's worse was that the celestial ones also sided with them!

They were to cough up in the emotions of their inferiors; they were too soft willed to see their precious mortals hurt, to squeamish to do what must be done in the name of progress!

To make this short, let's say that Emperor Chaos Necron was almost on the verge of our final victory. Since the Supreme Being of light, the Ethereal Queen Cosmos would not descend from heaven, there was no one to stand in his way, or so we thought. However, the light did have another plan that we did not calculate. A powerful mortal warrior was chosen to be the light's champion of "Justice" and given a sword that had the powers of the celestial ones, even the power of the supreme being of light! This mortal confronted my master.

And he was a powerful one. I, the most powerful being of darkness besides my master, confronted him, along with many other servants, including the elite demon lords of darkness to prevent the fool and his allies from ruining his master plan to give us our final victory!"

And yet, I was shocked to find myself overpowered and sent flying through this planet's surface, and I was lucky, as most of the others were destroyed after a single attack! As I regained my composure, I returned to see Master Necron fighting this warrior, and it was a collision of powers that I had never thought could be possible from a mortal! However, even with that power, nothing can destroy the god of all darkness.

But, then, something that ruined everything happened. I could not see all the details, but somehow that mere mortal used his special sword of light, to seal my master! Not just him, with the help of the celestial ones, all of the empire of darkness was either sealed or destroyed. I myself was imprisoned. But, the seal did not hit me as powerfully.

Thus ten thousand years ago I was able to break free, at the cost of my power severely weakened. However, ever since then, after finding my imprisoned master, I spent all the years since then rebuilding his empire. I gave humans seeking power some of my dark energy and it was enough to make them powerful enough to enslave planets.

From this Sithantos, the public face of the Zannacross Empire was born.

The truth was it took until a hundred years ago for my full power to return.

Some ambitious Sithantos patriarchs in the past, like Lord _Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Darth Revan, Darth __Vitiate__ Darth Bain, Darth Maul, Darth Tryanus, Darth Krayt , Darth Plagueis and Darth Sidious, _all had their own plans to try and resurrect our master, but they did not obey my orders, tried to further their own power and, in the end, failed and at best managed to cause havoc in one or two galaxies, before being killed as a failure. Yes, five years ago Darth Havoc was shaping up to be another failure, as he only was interested in keeping control of Sithantos' own planets.

Thankfully, Xehamaru appeared before me when I was looking over the state of Ormus, and with his raw powers of magic, and a sense of destiny, I knew he would not fail me so easily. I then appeared before him and had him destroy Havoc, to test his resolve. With that, I made him the newest dark lord of Sithantos, Darth Orchi and at last the pieces were set for our master plan. And with that we are now at the current situation."

Meta-Knight looks hesitate before he says," But, what was the purpose that we were fighting for?"

Genesis then looks weary before he says," Yes, Xehamaru talked about Key Fragments, but I fail to see what they were for."

Nightmare grimaces before he says," Still confused? Shall we present them to him, my lord?"

Damonus touches his head with his staff before he quietly says," Just a moment. Yes, he will allow all of you to see him. Be honored, you are about to see the true overlord of all!"

With that, Damonus raises the staff in his hand and it glows, before the floor beneath them all moves again! This time like an elevator and it keeps going lower and lower till they are almost at the core at the planet!

After a while, the elevator moves to the left, and they see a giant foreboding door, guarded by Necrocalcous Elite red clad demon guards! They obey Damonus and open the door, and as it opens, everyone is pressed down by a pure evil force more powerful than anything any one of them has ever felt! "

Ganondorf looks shocked before he says," This power! It's like five Xehamarus!"

Sigma looks bewildered before he says," So, this is the power of the true god of darkness?"

Damonus chuckles gravely before he says," Yes, many claimed to be the source of darkness, but they are all nothing but puppets before their master! And the power you are feeling now, is just him sealed away. Now, bow before your master, the sealed, but still all powerful Chaos Zannacross Necron!"

At very last, the group see the doors light up, and see just what all of Xehamaru's efforts were for. Before there eyes is a dome-like room that in itself is the size of a city, with giant blood red crystals entrapped in chains of light. The chains are connected by giant golden monoliths that have a rainbow light coming out of them with a green sphere in the center that are sealed to the ground. The giant crystal has small cracks that leak out magic energy and everyone can see in the crystal to see a giant flaming eye like the eye of Saruon.

This is the imprisoned Shin Emperor of all evil, Chaos Necron! The embodiment of all evil brings down its massive eye on the group of villains and speaks in to their very minds with an omnipresent voice! At once every one, even Damonus instinctively bows! This large eye looks viciously at the lesser beings before he says," Mortals, kneel down before your master! My power is the truth of this cosmos, of existence itself. All life for your kind bears death from birth. Life fears death, but lives only to die. It starts with anxiety. Anxiety becomes fear. Fear leads to anger...anger leads to hate...hate leads to suffering... The only cure for this fear is total destruction.

All of you are allowed to live because I sense you understand the truth as well, and further more I can see that all of you can be of some use to me. Xehamaru was following my will, and while he was a good pawn, his role has ended short because of his arrogance.

I no longer require Sithantos, the Enji may now know of our true plans, but at this state they cannot deny my return! For now on, you will all be my agents of death. For only by gathering the energy of millions of inferior beings can this infuriating seal be broken.

And if you can fulfill your roles, your efforts will not be unrewarded. By hastening my freedom, your reward will be you all will be allowed to live through the demise of this worthless cosmos and be my enforcers in the world that will follow it! A world that all life desires is a world of total order. Mortals delude themselves in thinking they can defy the truth. Be it denial or sheer arrogance the majority of man has become deluded that they can change what they are, that there destiny has not been sealed since the dawn of time! But no matter how stubborn they are the truth is that they are just fragments of my will, mere bacteria investing my realm! The will to live is so strong that some of them have grown bold enough to think they are on equal footing with a god, but they are insolent vermin that have had there judgment long overdue!

They have struggled to defy this fate for longer then I expected but it's just an annoying dance of idiocy that has long grown tiresome. Nothing will stop the creation of my ultimate paradise. But, to make sure of that, we will make precautions.

The wielder of the Star sword, the boy named Ben Auro. It's told that somehow he will stop me. I ordered Xehamaru to eliminate him, but he did not take the boy very seriously, and paid the price. I will not allow any more mistakes! Do all of you understand?"

Ganondorf does not hesitate as he instantly bows and says," I am the king of evil, but I do not dare defy the will of the god of darkness. I will serve you without a second thought!"

Sigma also gives a firm bow before saying," Yes, to purge all worlds of trash, I also will obey you, Emperor Necron!"

Genesis also looks devout as he adds," Yes, this looks like a fun dance. I will commit my powers to seeing you free."

Nightmare gives the most fanatical salute of all as he firmly says," And of course, I will always be your envoy of darkness master!"

The massive eye that is Necron looks amused before he regally says," Excellent, each of you have shown your desire to bring a end to this broken world, but only time will prove if your worthy to exist in it! For the moment, it would seem that you are all worthy of being my servants! HAHAAH! Soon, I will at last be free, and this cosmos will die! And then at long last I can correct the mistake that is this reality, and remold existence to how it should be! Yes, at last ill be able to correct the mistake that was to give mortals free will, and make existence in a much more fitting state.

Ben Auro, I look forward to crushing every last cell of you, as you suffer the ultimate pain! Anyone who is foolish enough to think they can defy death itself, will be rewarded with the ultimate suffering! "

As Chaos laughs from his inter-dimensional prison, Bowser and Robotnik both turn their heads to each other, and although they both do not say a word, they can get a good idea of what the other is saying Robotnik just sees Bower's tense eyes before he thinks," _Oh dear._

Right as Bowser thinks," _Man, we're all screwed! _"

* * *

'And now, before this volume one ends, let's go back to Ben and pals one last time. Back at Neo Arcadia, Ben is saying goodbye to his friends one last time, before they all go back home. With him are Doug, James, Lisa, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Master Myers, Kira and Hiryuumon. At the moment Ben is seeing his out of world friends ready to go home. Currently Polaris is seeing everyone as well, before she is sent to Jail with the rest of the surrendered Acolytes to go on trial. Ben sees how many chains are on the green haired women before he winces and says," Sorry about this Polaris, after all your father did this is disgraceful. "

The green haired women gives a somber smile before she says," It's ok Ben Auro, I did attack Lylat soldiers to defend my father, I won't deny what happened. Master Gerard promised that all who sided with the Enji in the end will have a fair trial, and that King Atem may pardon those that he sees truly desire peace. I promise you all, I won't dishonor my father's sacrifice, I'll do what I can to insure Genosa sides with the Lylat Kingdom, so that mutants can be expected in to society. James, as cynical as father and so many of the others were about true peace being a reality, both he and I were aspired by just how committed you, King Atem, and all the others are to making a better world, one free of discrimination. If, we all work together , it just might be a reality, I know it."

James looks serious as he grasps Magneto's helmet tightly in one arm and says," Master Gerard promised he would do his best to insure Genosia and all peaceful mutants are treated fairly after he gets back from his next bout of missions from the Zeon border space with Master Eraqus. It will be the future Polaris, I swear it. No matter how hard it is, we won't let greedy madmen like Weil or whoever was commanding Xehamaru shape the future with hatred. We will learn from history, this time we will break the cycle of hate no matter how hard it's going to be!"

Polaris smiles and says," I know you all can do it, we just have to be not close are hearts. Ill face my punishment with out resistance, and from then on do what ever I can to make things work with you and the others.

Well, I suppose I am out of time. James, be careful out there. Don't die before we see the new world realized. "

Ben grins and says,"

Don't worry, I'll make sure James survives the war Polaris, you have my word. Just worry about getting the judges to go easy on you all right? "

Polaris smirks before saying," I'll try my best, hopefully they will give a fair jury. All right, guess my time is up. Be careful everyone."

With that two Salvation Troopers escort the green haired women to a transporter. Ben's attention is then attracted to the fact that most of his friends seem ready to leave before he takes a deep breath and says,"

Well, goodbye, everyone! It's been a blast seeing you all again! Sorry about the mess!"

Mario gives a kind smile before he says," Don't worry; I'm used to things getting interrupted."

Peach sighs before she says," Yes, I would like to stay more and see the planet, but Toadsworth is nervous and all."

Sonic grins before he slyly says," Yeah, don't worry about it, dude, it was still a blast! We have to do this again sometime! But for now, I'm going back to the world that is cool and blue as me!"

Knuckles grumbles before he says," Yeah, I have to make sure Sliver was able to keep Rouge away from the Master Emerald."

Shadow grins before he says," Sonic, did Amy not say you better get a gift from this world, or she would be very angry at you?"

Sonic winces before he says," Oh man, I was too busy to get her anything!"

Tails chuckles before he says," Don't worry, I covered for you, Sonic."

Sonic wipes some sweat off his forehead before he says," Thanks pal. Oh and Ben, just want to say, you pulled moves out there that were almost as cool as ones I do! Don't be a stranger!"

Link nods before he grasps his right hand tightly and adds," Aye, likewise you are always welcomed in Hyrule."

Kirby waves before he says," You and the Enji are welcome to stop by Popstar, in fact we are looking for judges for next month's eating contest!"

Ben gets excited before he says," Heh, thanks everyone."

Samus fixes up her hair and ties it in to a ponytail before she firmly says," I'm sure we will meet again, kid. I heard space pirates were acting up a week ago, and somehow Ridley was seen as well. He never knows when to die."

Ben nods before he says," Ah, I guess next time we will just have to make sure he gets the message, huh? Ah, but first, I think I'm in need of some serious sleeping."

Samus displays a rare amount of softness on her face before she says," Does not sound so bad, in fact I live in this city. Oh great, it better not have got hit."

X then looks at Kira before he says," If all is normal here, may we be dismissed as well?"

Kira gives a casual nod before he says," You may."

X nods back before he says," In that case, good work everyone, and so long."

Zero chuckles before adding," Heh, even we get tired once and a while."

With that, more farewells everyone goes back to their ships and soon depart, while Ben and his friends see them leave into the now night sky. Lisa just looks at all the ships departing before she giggles and says," Wow tiger, I must say you made quite a lot of friends. Have to hand it to you your more of a people person then this gal gave you credit for. "

Ben chuckles before he coolly says," Well, they are a great group. Although none of them are as stylish as you."

Lisa bats her eyelids in a flirty manner before she responds with," Oh, you're so sweet."

Ben sees Lisa giving him a loving look before he looks at the Star Sword and says," To think, it's been just about a year since I joined the Enji. It's been crazy, but it's worth it. And now, Xehamaru is at last gone, just maybe things will calm down a bit."

Myers realizes he once walked down this hall with Xehamaru a decade earlier, and after remembering raising the man he sighs and says," Xehamaru, to the end, you wanted to escape death. I pitied you, and tried to help you, but perhaps none of this would have happened if I had acted sooner."

Kira sighs before flatly saying," That's putting it nicely, father."

Cloud looks at Aeris before he says," Well, Xehamaru may have been evil, and his plans crazy. But I am thankful for one thing. Because of him, now Aeris has a second chance at life."

Aeris looks warmly at her friend before she says," Hehe, yes, I admit I am glad that destiny was nice to me. And I am happy to see how far you've grown, Cloud."

Cloud looks tenderly at the last Cetra before he says," Aeris, thank you."

Tifa sees how the two are looking at each other before she quietly says," Oh, Cloud."

Before the three can react further suddenly Kira looks annoyed and says," Seriously father, this whole attack would never have happened if you were not so soft!"

Myers just looks somber before he says," Really now, Kira, can't you rest for once?"

Kira just looks even harsher before he responds with a sharp," No, I do not ever rest, nor do I ever let my guard down. Unlike you, I do not let a single threat get through; every second I live is focused entirely to ending this war, and to the root of what causes such wars to continue. Now then, I am going to get my reports from Toisen, Fury, and Scirocco on where the combatant fleets escaped to."

Myers looks wearily at his son before he says," Alright, but try and get some sleep! You're not going to help anyone when you're exhausted!"

Kira hesitates before he responds with a flat," I will try father. Goodbye."

With that Kira salutes his father before storming off. Kira sees how relaxed everyone is before he grasps his fist tightly and at once notifies his shuttle, Mara Hill is waiting for him and the end of the road and as he nods to her the soldier says," Commander, what about Lady Polaris and the other mutants that surrendered?"

Kira glances back at his fathers direction before he quietly and coldly says,"

Magneto's gesture changed nothing, for all we know this was a elaborate ruse. Officially they may be on trial but every last one of them will be held in Grandra Vault on the moon till I say so."

Maria flinches before she says," But, what about the King's pardon?"

Kira looks intense before he says," The King is to caught up in sentiment, the majority of the subcommittee members agree with me, so its a vital legal precaution to take in a time of war. With everything going on those who will make a fuss about it will be to busy to waste time on such a minor issue. That's a order Hill, understood?"

The female soldier nods and says," As you command Commander, ill see to it at once."

As Hill and Kira go in to the shuttle the machine begins to take off, and as Kira sees the Enji below him he grasps his fist tightly all the while thinking," _Father, King Atem, all of them! They are all too soft! None of them are truly dedicated to doing whatever it takes to bring true justice and order to the universe! I am the only one who understands what it takes to truly bring change. And now that I know the extent of Ben Auro and Ezan Kaiba s powers I see they can be my left and right hands in doing what it takes, to at last bring true peace once and for all. No matter what, I will not fear the cost of sacrifices needed to bring about such a peace. Total reformation or total destruction, the universes is hanging on the edge of the path to true evolution and I won't let any naive fools stand in the way of the rebirth that is needed, no matter who it is. _

_In order to truly end this, I will do whatever it takes to bring order to this broken existence and bring true reformation to mankind._ "

Doug sees Kira's shuttle take off before he chuckles and pats his friend before he says," Well, Ben, now that you, in essence, one upped Xehamaru, that will teach everyone how awesome Squad 7 is!"

James looks amused before he says," Yes, I saw how everyone was cheering for you, Ben, you're like a celebrity now."

Ben tries to be mature about it before he says," Oh, I would not go that far. Heh, but it's thanks to all of you I was able to hang in there."

Hiryuumon chuckles before he says," Don't worry boss, we will always have your back!"

Myers is happy at seeing the good will going around before he says," Ah, that's the spirit. As long as all of you remember your bounds, you will be able to concur whatever is coming for us."

Cloud goes over to Ben and says," Yes, just remember. As a good friend of mine said, never forget your dreams and your pride. Never forget what you are fighting for and press on so you have no regrets."

Aeris looks warmly before she says," Cloud, do not worry I am sure Zack is smiling at us."

Ben grasps his fist and says," Right, I will never forget my dreams, believe it! Even though there are still plenty of nutcases out there, I'm not afraid, even the ultimate god of darkness will not stop me! I am an Enji now, so now I just have to make it till I am the true hero that saves the universe from the ultimate darkness! Yawn, but first, I think I'm going to bed. Cloud Sensei, Master Myers, there is nothing going on tomorrow, right?"

Cloud chuckles before he responds with," We did have a training session, but I will be merciful, and call it off."

Myers crosses his arms before he says;" I don't recall any lessons."

Ben yawns before he says," Ah, great, I can sleep in!"

James suddenly closes his eyes before he says," Oh wait! Don't tell me you forgot, Ben!"

Ben freezes before he tensely says," Err, forgot what?"

James gives a sly grin before he says," Remember the math final is tomorrow? We have to pass that to be officially recognized as Enji Knights!"

Ben freezes, before after a few seconds he turns ghostly white and says," Oh, no! Not that, anything but that! I was so busy, between the fight with Ezan, and then this, that I did not study for it at all! But wait, we are already Enji Knights right? Grand Master, that means we don't have to take the math final right?"

Myers gives a sympathetic look before he says," Err, sorry Ben but official regulations are strict, and most records will not recognize your official advancement till you pass all the trials, sorry. Good luck."

Ben slouches back before he says," Oh man, for all Xehamaru threw at me, I think fractions and all that flat root stuff is even more stressful."

James sighs before he says," its square roots!"

Ben grasps his fist tightly before he yells out," Curse you, MATH!"

Lisa just raises an eyebrow before she says," Really now, huh you're not acting very hero like, right now. Seems like despite everything your still have quite a lot of growing up to do tiger. Oh well, you come this far, I guess you really are going to be the heroic knight in shinning armor to the letter. Glad you really are living up to what I expected of you Benny."

Lisa just giggles and before Ben can interject Hiryuumon just laughs loudly and cuts it with" Yup, even as an Enji Knight; the boss is still the boss!"

Ben sighs before he says," Huh, and what is that supposed to mean?"

With that the group laughs before the chatter slowly winds down the long day of chaos to a night of peace. For now the hero's have prevailed, and while the hard times are far from over, for now the good guys have earned a respite from their pain, before the hard times return full force.

* * *

"

Well, with that, the chapter ends, and so does volume one of Tales of the cosmic wars! Um, I hate goodbyes, so bye!

Credits: Klap Trap

Graphic artist: Kano

Editor: Kazooie

Dealer: Krusty the Clown

Producer: King K Rool

Author: Darth Necron

THE END?

* * *

PSYCHE!

Yeah right, like I would end it like that. But seriously, even though this is just the end of part one, and even though the idea of splitting this up in two parts just was decided a about a month ago, I still want to thank everyone for giving me the support that got me to go through this. Super Crash, and Chad, my two most consistent reviewers. Thanks, it's because of you guys that I knew my story was worth writing. My pal Doug, thanks for all the support, hope I did your character justice.

Key 23, thanks for your rough but fair reviews.

I am sorry I did not change the way I wrote this, I am taking movie courses in college and the script method is pounded in my head.

Plus with all the different people in my story, it was just easier to keep track of. I hope you can forgive me and I do promise to at least try and attempt to do it the normal style for Volume two and on. I also want to thank all the other guys who put me on as their favorites, Cosmos Dragon, MadNeko, Oblivion55,Phillps, The Shadow Syntactic, and WarSlaynhalo. For any future reviewer, I thank you in advance for sticking this far with me, hope you keep on board to the next volume. Even though most of you did not review this, the fact that you all put me on your favorites encouraged me.

Although, if it's not too much to ask I would be happy if you guys gave one review on the story about your overall opinions.

Oh well. I hope you all continue to read my next section of this Cosmic wars and if you know people that would like this story of mine, tell them too. But, before I end this, I have a special treat for you all! In Kingdom Hearts style I am going to give you a top secret preview of Volume two!

It's just random sentences, but I did not want to go into too much. Hope you are able to take guesses. And here we go!

_Why, why does this keep happening to me? So, after all this time, you were using me too?_

_You just don't get it, you mustache morons! This is who I am, I have come this far, and I can't turn back now!_

_No, not you! This can't be! You, you betrayed me! Everything I did was because of you!_

_You are still naïve! Heroes are only worshiped when they are dead! Honor, dreams, in the end no one gives a damn, they just want results. And when they are done with you, they thank you by cleaning their hands of you! Believe me, the only thing worth fighting for, is your own life!_

_At last, we will settle this once and for all. I will not make the same mistake as before. This time you two will not survive!_

_Enough grow up already! You think anyone cares what happens to you, do you think anyone cares if you're happy? No, no one cares at all about your worthless feelings. You are a tool, a tool that will do what it's told to or be less than nothing!_

_In the end, in the end, they, they are all liars! I won't, I won't forgive any of them! They all want to destroy me, but I won't let them! I'm not going to die, I won't let them kill me! I'll kill them first!_

_Yes, yes! After all the years of waiting, it's at last time to prove who is the superior one! And now God of destruction, show them, show them your perfect form!_

_You, after all your talk about justice, and you side with them! How low have you fallen?_

_Don't be so arrogant. Since the beginning, no one being has been able to reach true peace. Neither you nor I. But from this day forth, I will be the one to stand in the heavens._

_So, you dare show your face old friend? Fool, a coward like you is better off staying dead! You will pay for not siding with the Organization!_

_Why, why can't you understand my feelings? Why do you side with him despite all he has done ? Please stop this, stop this before it's too late!_

_You, you could never understand how I really feel. Only he, only he understands me_

_HAHAHAH! Don't you get it? This is what it's all about! Unlike you, I don't let lame things like that get in my way. No matter what, I will do whatever it takes to win! The Enji, the Organization of Dark Enji, the federation of Zeon, the Zannacross Empire, I don't give a damn about any of them! All I care about, is being the most powerful beings of all! AND I'LL KILL ANYONE AND ANYTHING THAT TRIES TO STOP ME! EVEN SOME LAME DARK GOD!_

_At last, at last after all this waiting, it's time! The end of this worthless universe is now !_

_At last, I have been reborn! And now, this cosmos demise is at hand!_

_No, I will stop you! Even you can't decide your ideas are so much better than everything, that only you can rule all! I am going to settle this once and for all!_

To be continued, in Volume Two of Tales of the cosmic wars!

It may take a bit longer to figure out just how to start Volume two, but it should not take too long. And as proof, there is the preview for the next chapter! Next time in Tales of the Cosmic Wars, just as Ben and the others are relaxing from the tense invasion and the death of Xehamaru, the Zeon army and the Sithantos forces collide over Weil's desire to control all! Greedily thinking that even the ones that supported him are his to command, his general's try and take control, only to be met by the dreaded Darth Damonus!

The fiery shadow lord is not as willing to play games with Zeon and is far less willing to play games with Weil than Xehamaru. To mark the official declaration of the return of the Zannacross Empire, the being who is called the voice of Zannacross, unleashes his wrath on the whole Zeon fleet, by himself! Just how bad is it going to be? Sorry, but that's for next time so do not miss

_**Chapter 63: Fiery Fury From The Shadows! The Zannacross Empire Emerges! Till next time!**_


	63. Bonus! Overview of Charaters and groups!

Hello. I thought I add this to be more professional lol. Of course this is only on the first half. Its not completed yet but I thought it would be fun to add. Well, hope this helps just in case you were confused at some point. Enjoy.

Tales of The Cosmic Wars Character guide , note this is only about the story so far and all is subject to change

* * *

_Story Overview_

Long ago, in the beginning of time the legends say a celestial one named Zannacross was created by the master of all light Cosmos to watch the souls of the dead in the realm of hell. After watching the sins of mortals over thousands of years he grew tired of mortals repeating them self's and decide that he would rule over them all. However the people of the living universes had a problem with that.

However Zannacross created an army of darkness that wiped out any world that opposed his new order. After a while the other celestial ones interview to stop Zanacross but he would not let anyone interfere. Zannacross was a special celestial one that absorbed the power of darkness to transform himself. In fact using the power of mortals darkness he in essence became the first and true devil.

In the end he was know Chaos Zannacross Necron the Dark god who's desired to bind all realms in darkness. Soon his power became so great that he could destroy entire galaxy's with one attack! In the end he tried to consume heaven its self but the combined forces of the army of determined people and celestial ones made a last stand on Necron's home world of Vandalgyon.

The power that the forces of the light had on their side was impressive and the army of Chaos was blasted aside without to much loss. However then the dark god entered the battle him self. Wither it was a mortal or a celestial begin it did not matter as Chaos destroyed all that stood before him!

It was beginning to seem like all realms were doomed to be fused in to one realm of darkness when one last hope appeared. A warrior with a sword infused with the power of the supreme begin of light itself came to face Necron and to the ultimate dark masters shock the hero was able to endure his wrath! In the end it was an even fight that ended with the hero of the light holding down Chaos Zannacross Necron long enough for Cosmos to banish Necron!

Despite this victory its cost was high as 75 of all life in the universe was lost and many celestial begins died as well. To top it off the hero who was responsible for stopping the dark god lost his life in the process and his scared weapon was broken in to fragments in order to prevent its misuse.

So now that the past is out of the way let's go to the present, err almost at least. Millions of years have past since Necron was sealed away and the universe has recovered

From its lost. Through out space people of the worlds have rediscovered both magic and advanced technology. After a while the planets have formed together to make the Lylat Galactic Alliance but it was not to fell thought out.

After lasting for thousands of years the Lylat republic was on the verge of collapse through the many greedy and selfish senators and others that could care less about the good of the people of the universe. Just when it looked like things were going to descend in to anarchy a radical movement happened under the idea of Akunumkano, a man who was told from a crystal of the celestial ones how to save the universe. He was told to create the Lylat Kingdom,

Resembling the government that was before it but with more focus on the needs for all of the people. Although Akunumkano held elections once elected he proposed the idea of having a king so the ruler of his people could focus on his people and not on special interests groups.

He also said that if people thought he was a tyrant people could overthrow him at any time and vote for a new king. Although most people were skeptical at first they soon found that the Lylat Kingdom was a rule of equality and true justice. What helped the majority take this view was that around the same time a group of the most powerful warriors of justice under the leadership of Myers founded the Enji knights in order to insure peace and justice to the cosmos.

As the Enji order grew the partnership between Grand Master Myers and King Akunumkao insured that the majority of the people of space were happy. Of course not every one thought of the Lylat Kingdom as the ideal government but for the majority it seemed the universe had entered its golden age. Because of this prosperity the Lylat Kingdom is able to expand its area and make contact with new galaxy's. This is how the Enji are able to make contact with the worlds of both the Final Fantasy games and the Tales of worlds and after convincing all of those valiant hero's join the Enji order.

Sadly just when it looked like things were going to be going great things once again went downhill. Six years before are story begins King Akunumakao dies of old age and the next king is his son Atem. Atem became the new king because people believed in his leadership and not just because he was the former kings son. But even though Atem is a good and fair ruler he lacks his father's confidence.

Because of this when a civil war on the planet of Irazois ends in a result of most of its people being wiped out it brings dark clouds over the Enji . Atem and the Enji blame the cause of the civil war on the multi planet corporation Servant and its greedy CEO Weil Zabi. When Atem and the Lylat Senate go to punish the corporation Ansem Zeon, the ruler of the southern galaxy and personal president of the world of Vana'diel decrees this as an act of tyranny and calls the Lylat Kingdom a dictatorship. This leads to a chain of events that causes a whole section of the Lylat kingdom to defect from it and form its own government called the united federation of Zeon.

As tensions mounted things were looking bad. Before long it seemed like Zeon would not be able to be brought back in to the Lylat kingdom through peaceful means and it looked like the first ever universal civil war was about to erupt. In a desperate last minute measure to avoid war King Atem was able to convince Ansem to meet him at the space colony of Twilight town for some final negations. Ansem agreed and it looked like peace might prevail until a tragedy occurred. As soon as Ansem set foot on the space colony a near buy transport ship exploded! The blast seemed to kill Ansem and all of his men! To make the tragedy even worse the ship that blew up was filled with toxic chemicals that made the whole area a hazard zone . Needless to say this did not go well, at all.

The Lylat Kingdom did all it could to try and prove that it was not a sabotage but the people of Zeon would not hear it. Just when things could not get worse it did when Weil Zabi became president. Weil and Ansem never got along and some think Weil was the one who had Ansem killed but no one could prove it. With a far more radical and self centered leader now in command of the Zeon Federation war all but looks imminent .

Although the amount of worlds that are part of the Lylat Kingdom is still far greater then the Zeon army and of course the Enji are on the side it's far from an easy victory. Weil was able to convince more then half of the inter galactic corporations like the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan to go on to his side and nearly all of them are ones that create weapons of war.

Although out numbered Weil can make billions of robot droids to fight on his army's side so the out break of war does not look like it will be resolved any time soon. To top it of the Enji have noticed that a dark hand has been guiding the current events and have been on guard. Meanwhile, as the universes looks like it is going to descend in to chaos on boy is about to try and reach his dreams buy joining the Enji Knights.

His name is Ben Auro and his dream is to become one of the greatest heros and Enji knights in the universes! Will he be able to achieve his dream? Little does he know that by reaching for his dream it might just contain the fate of the universes. With this we begin the tale of Tales Of The Cosmic Wars!

* * *

But first, lets go over a few major things like the major groups .

_**Enji Knights**_

Also known as warriors of light. They are the elite warriors of the universe's that go throe out space to stop conflicts and bring justice to those that are suffering throe out space. They are kind of like a mix of Star Wars's Jedi and SeeD from Final Fantasy 8. The Enji are not as strict as the Jedi in terms of relationships but they do demand devotion to the light side and respect for life, all the other stuff you'd except from the biggest enforcer's of justice in all space.

There main area is the Hallowed Bastion castle on the mountains of Corneria. Although treated as hero's by most citizens of the cosmos some see them as a powerful wild card.

**_Dark Enji of the Organization XIII_**

A group of Enji that broke of from the Enji knights because they viewed the power of the dark side as the true power of the universe . Like there Kingdom hearts version they command Nobodies but they are with a different purpose. Still leaded by Xemnas, in fact nearly all of the members are the same. However instead of Roxas he has been replaced with my own charter the egomaniac Ravxen.

_**The Order Of Sithantos**_

A religious order of darkness that has existed since the creation of space travel. A order that believes that mortals are going to soon be wiped out for there sins, they worship the ultimate dark god Chaos Zannacross Necron. For thousands of years they have mostly kept to them self's in there own chaotic galaxy. But lately they have been acting more aggressive under their current Patriarch Havoc Drashid. From the Sithantos home world of Ormus many mysterious events have been going on and many suspect Havoc was involved in the build up to the universal civil war. To top it of the Enji are most concerned when they see the mysterious Necrocalcous monsters appearing on the Sithantos worlds. What ever this organizing is up to it's not hard to guess it's nothing good.

_**Necrocalcous**_

Begins of darkness. They are like a cross of a non Disney version of Kingdom Heart's Heartless and the Hallows from the Bleach Manga and Anime. They have lots of tricks up their selves like extending there limbs and sinking in to the ground. Taking many kinds of shapes, and even merging together to form even more deadly monsters! Under the command of Sithantos. The Enji are worried when they see theses monster because the legends say that the same kind of monsters were the direct servants of the Shin Dark God himself! Ben and the others will be fighting many of theses guys thou out this story.

Main Heroes/ good guys.

**Main Characters**

**Hero's and other good guys**

_**Ben Auro**_, age at the start 19 .

Are main hero comes from the small suburb of Corneria the capital of the Lylat Kingdom called Transford. Ever since he was young his biggest dream was to become a hero and because he hated the thought of a job that did the same thing every day did not want to be destined to a boring bureaucratic job like his parents he wanted to be an Enji knight and become the greatest hero.

Despite this dream however his skills were not the best as he failed to enter the entrance exam for the Enji. However after spending months training hard and getting training from his genius of a warrior and his cousin Max he is barley able to pass the trials after the two contestants before him were disqualified for cheating. Once in the Enji order his destiny begins. At first he is a normal warrior with no special talent under the lead of Captain Cloud Strife of Enij squad 7. Although Ben is a quick learner of magic and skills he has trouble controlling his power and that at first is in the lowest rank of Enji trainees. However his destiny changes forever when on a mission to prevent an outbreak of war the space ship he is on is attacked by a mysterious and powerful dark knight and he and his squad is blasted in to an escape pod.

When he wakes up he is on the world of the Mushroom Kingdom and after a lot of unlucky events he eventually finds some good luck when he finds a million year old temple that looks like the crystal rooms from all the Final Fantasy games. Once he enters the shrine he is attacked by the sprit of the swordsmen Gilgamesh, although out matched he refuse to give up and for showing his resolve the legendary Star Sword responds by chosen Ben to be its new welder. With the scared power of the blade welded by the one chosen to stop the supreme god of darkness millions of years ago Ben joins his friends and the Mario bros and fed of a powered up Bowser . From there Ben's destiny truly begins as he tries to fulfill the task given to him . Can Ben become a true hero? Only time will tell. Oh, and also he has a pet moggle named Moz.

Ben's favorite attacks Shinning Flare Slash, a powerful energy slash used by charging up his magic energy and putting it in to his blade for a powerful slash. Shadow clones, using magic to create copy's of him self to confuse and gang up on his opponent like Narato. Shinryukenha, the dragon power wave attack. At first Ben can not control the move but after training can pull if of. First uses it against the sprit of General Leo in one of Ben's tests to receive a part of the Star Sword. As Ben gets more powerful he will learn more moves but that's for latter.

_**Lacus Raystar,**_ age 19, long brown hair and blue eyes.

Ben's childhood friend in elementary school. Her kind heart and pretty face hides the fact that she is in fact part of the noble Raystar family, a family that has been one of the wealthiest and influence of the Lylat government for centuries. Her father is Archduke Erich Raystar and she is the middle child of three sisters. The oldest is the genius Shion Raystar and the youngest is the perky and party loving Sara Raystar. Despite the fact that most people fought it was odd that Lacus was enrolled in a public school Ben did not mind because she soon became his best friend. Even though Ben was not one that stood out or had a lot of money Lacus still liked Ben for his own talents and other things and the two soon became best friends.

However this did not last forever as when High school came along Lacus moved away because of the reason for coming under an illness. Or at least that was what Ben first was told; he soon found out that the real reason was that the Raystar family did not want Lacus around such an easy targeted place since Lacus had magical power the level of a sorceress. In fact Ben found out that the truth was in the family vacation that the Ray stars only brought Ben's family along because Lacus asked, Ben's father took the two on a cheap tour ride to save money and because of it Lacus got kidnapped by terrorist trying to take her power. It was because of this that the Raystar family wanted to break all ties with the people they knew in Transford town and when Ben found this out he became bitter towards his father.

That's why when Ben found out that Lacus had become an Enji knight in training as well he was never happier. He thought he would never see her again and seeing her after all his lonely high school years made him feel it was destiny to become an Enji. Ben was always shy and had trouble finding girls he liked that did not already have jerks for boyfriends. This was all the more reason why Ben is so happy to reunite with the one girl who he truly felt close with. Sadly for Ben though, although Lacus still thinks of Ben as a close friend she does not seem to have the kind of romantic feelings Ben hoped for, at least for now. Even more infuriating for Ben is when he finds who she does love . In any case Lacus is not in the Enji just because she comes from a noble family. She is almost as strong and fast as Ben is and her swordsmanship with her family's legendary sword the Oathkeeper is great. In fact her magic talents exceed Ben's greatly! Despite the fact that Lacus is always cheerful and kind she seems to hide dark secrets. It is unknown at the time how she and Ben's fates will intersect. Is under the squad of Enji Captain Terra Branford and her team mates are Yuna and Collet Brunel.

**_Ezan Kaiba_**. Age 20, Has short whitish sliver hair and black eyes.

A cold and quit elite warrior who is always professional. Despite his rookie statues he is considered super elite and is on par with most Enji captains. Not one for social talents he does not think much of bothering on anything else but his missions but at least he has the skills to back it up. Comes from another noble family, but this is one of warriors. The son of Ramba Kaiba he welds the family's Soul Eater blade. An elitist, he does not think much of Ben at first but finds his dream to be the best Enji of all amusing. Ben finds that despite Ezan's cold attitude he his becoming his rival. Whether or not Ezan will come to see Ben as such is up for time.

He is in squad 6th and his squad captain is Squall Lionheart. His teammates are Zidane Tribal and Senel Coolidge. Some of his favorite attacks are Delta Ray Slash, the Light Divider energy blast attack. Chidori Blitz and Chidori Nagashi. And his Mirror Backlash Flare attack when he absorbs his opponents magic or energy attack and fires it back at his opponent with double the power!

_**Doug Fiter**_ Age 20 blond hair.

A easy going guy that Ben meets when he joins the order. The two soon become friends. He focus on martial arts. Some of his arracks are Hammer Of Might, Sphere Of Might, Bursting Machine Gun Punch and more.

**_James Elrond_**. Age 19 red hair.

The last part of Ben's squad, a man from a family of magicians. He is pretty good with magic and also with a special archery style called the Quincy style.

**_Hiryuumon,_** a special dragon Digimon that is found on a temple on Sonic the hedgehogs world that Ben stumbles in to while on his mission. Not a normal Digimon as he can combined with summon spirits. Can transform so far in to two powerful forms, Wyrmmon and Geno Wyrmmon.

Other heroes that Ben has encountered so far on his journey. Mario and his friends. Sonic the Hedgehog and comrades. Kirby. Link. Fox and the rest of the Star Fox team. Samus. Megaman X and Zero, oh and Axl to.

**_Grand Master Rodimus Myers_**. Age ?

The founder of the Enji Knights and one of the most powerful warriors to exist in the universe . He founded the Enji knights 50 years before are story began. He created the Enji in order to have all the most powerful begins space under one banner to protect the innocent from those with evil desires. Although his age seems to be at least one hundred by know that's not stopping him from being one of the most powerful knights that no villain wants to get near. Ben looks up to him like a father figure. Some of his attacks are Grand Divide, Shin-Zantetsuken and Divine Matrix.

* * *

Major Villains

**Havoc Drashid**

The Patriarch of the dark order of Sithantos. While in years past he has kept his domain isolated from the rest of space in recent years he has been more arrgsive as well as supporting Weil Zabi and the Zeon federation. Not know for his power, however his new apprentice is a much different story.

**_Xehamaru._**

Appearance is a mix of Kingdom hearts Xehanort and Narato 's Orochimaru

The mysterious fallen Enji knight that is now the dark lord of Sithantos. Once the hopeful apprentice of Grand Master Myers he soon could not control his lust for power and became know as the scholar of darkness in order to gain immortally. Not only that but he found most people disgusting and inferior to him and decide they were all sinners that were unfit to live. With an altitude like that it was not hard for him to turn to the dark side. He reappeared five years after the civil war on the planet Irazam . He latter reappears leading the order of Sithantos, an order that worships the supreme god of darkness. He has been reviving powerful villains from the dead to serve at his side. What he is up to for know is not sure but what ever it is the fate of the universe will be on the balance.

**Nightmare**

A very powerful dark knight that serves Sithantos and is the first of its Inquisitors. It is the same person from Soul Caliber but with a different past and much more powerful in this version.

**Sigma**

The powerful leader of the Maverick Reploid's that nearly brought the capital planet of Corneria to its knees one hundred years ago before being destroyed by X and Zero for good. That is until Havoc resurrects him as his newest Inquisitor! Also note that the events of the Mega man games in my story all happened on Corneria and not Earth. Also the events of the Zero games and the ones after them do not take place in this story.

_**Ganondorf**_

The King of evil is also revived by Havoc and serves him and Xehamaru out of debut.

**Genesis Rhapsodos**

The powerful warrior has been gathering energy since the events of _Dirge of Cerberus _but him and Weiss have hid from the Enji knights for years . Finally comes out of his isolation when Xehamaru convinces him to join his cause out of their shared contempt for humanity. Is the forth Inquisitor of Sithantos.

Others who have joined Xehamaru's order so far Bowser, Doctor Ivo Robotnik and Meta-Knight.

_**Weil Narche Zabi**_

President in name , but in reality absolute dictator of the united federation of Zeon. Although Ansem Zeon was the one who founded the idea of the Zeon when his life seemed to be lost Weil was all but to happy to take over as ruler. While Ansem wanted independence from the Lylat Kingdom because of ideological differences about the ideal government Weil mostly just wanted free rain for his inter galactic corporations like Serpent Corps and OZ. Some say he might have been pushing for Ansem 's demise but no one dares try and prove it. Is very greedy.

Even though he owns entire galaxy's thanks to the power of his companies when King Atem issued a degree limiting his power he was outraged and that was what put him on board with Ansem. Has on his side many other powerful CEO's of half the major business in the universe. Together even though the Lylat Kingdom outnumbers them there combined army of droids is enough to leave the universal civil war in an unbreakable stale mate. Although all the moves he has made in the war so far has been made from him by Havoc and Xehamaru he only thinks of him self as the true ruler of all space. Is the same design and personality of Weil from the Mega man Zero games but different past.

**_Arzrael Tarkin_**

The biggest genius in the Zeon federation and responsible for all the massive robot of mass destruction that they unleash on the Lylat kingdom like the Big Zam. Does not seem to care about Zeon at all and is only in it for having unlimited funding for his endless resrurch. At the moments is working on a battle station the size of a moon with the power to destroy planets.

C_**ommander Craft**_

A former Enji master. In fact was one of the four Enji masters that founded the Enji with Master Myers. Left the Enji after the Irazam Civil war over idoiacgiol reasons, losing his friends in battle and becoming a cyborg some of them. He commands a elite warrior group in Zeon called Dead Cell and is called Big Boss among his crew. His four elite warriors are Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom.

The Organizing XII from Kingdom hearts 2 are in this story of mine but there role and purpose is much different. All of them are there and they are still have Xemnas as there leader . However Nobody's work differently and they are all true humans. Instead they are Dark Enji that embraces the darkness. Also since there is no Sora in my story there is also no Roxas he is replaced by my new person.

**_Ravxen, The Phantom Of Chaos._**

This mysterious dark figure wears a mask to hide his face and is extremely mocking wherever he goes. Acts almost like a cross between Kefka and Kuja but can control himself and even if he acts crazy he always has a method to his madness. Despite the fact that he acts like a fool at first he is extremely deadly and is second only to Xemnas in the order of fallen Enji. His motives are unknown but were ever he goes death is not far behind.

* * *

Other characters

**_Brad Fowltror_**

age is 21. Has small black eyes and crew cut hair. Most resembles Brad Pit from that Fight Club movie

An extremely powerful and selfish Enji. Is so powerful he calls him self the " Unstoppable Juggernaught. " His arrogance knows no bounds as he thinks of him self the most powerful begin in the universe. Dose not seem to care much about the values of the Enji much and is only in it to get more power for himself. Is not very good at learning magic or skills and does not use it much. In fact in combat he most of the time just uses his raw strength and energy blasts to fight.

Despite his lack of skills he makes up for it in raw power alone. He plowed his way through the Enji entrance exam with out even stopping! His power is so great that he looks normal most of the time but when he encounters someone that he can't beat him at one his trick is his muscles expand in size like the Hulk, Toguro from Yuu Yuu Hakusho, and Dragon Ball Zs Broly. Is the kind of person who enjoys the thrill of fighting and will only do what he wants. Because of his violent behavior he is put in to the Enji order's behavior reform members.

Thinks of Ben and his dreams to be the greatest hero as nothing but joke and its not long before Ben grows a deep hatred for Brad. The rivalry between them is at first like the one Squall and Seifer but soon it gets even worse as Ben does not even consider him a rival.

Ben may consider Ezan his rival in the same way Ryu and Ken, Yugi and Kaiba, Narato and Sasuke , Goku and Vegeta and others like that. But that's because while Ezan is cold Ben respects his talents. Brad on the other hand is in Ben's eyes as nothing more then a bully who has no business being an Enji.

The thing that makes Ben have an undying hatred for Brad though is when he finds out to his horror that Brad is the one Lacus loves as her boy friend! Seeing his childhood friend that he loves in love with such an arrogant ruthless jerk more then any other thing eats away at him at no end. However it's even worse for Ben when he challenge Brad to a fight he is beaten with ease! Losing to Brad makes Ben even more determined to train hard and surpass every one in order to beat Brad and get Lacus to notice him as more then a friend. Wherever or not he will succeed in this to be shown. Brad's captain is Sabin Rene Firgo and his team mates are members of his loyal followers, CJ and Jerid.

**Magneto  
**

Self proclaimed Master of Magnetism a powerful mutant. Mutants are those who have evolved in irregular fashion thanks to the intermixing of so many different worlds and people. Is James uncle, and once went by the name of Erick Elrond. However, when the Lylat Kingdom formed half of the Elrond house opposed the new outlook of the Lylat Kingdom and rebelled. Where James's Father Ryuken and sided with the Lylat Kingdom Eric sided with his uncle, but there rebellion ended poorly, and the backlash was so brutal that Erick was the only survivor. This tragedy was also the catalysis that allowed the young man to tap in to his latent powers, and he quickly became known as Magneto. Despite the vast hatred he had for society he also was a charismatic man and was able to rally mutants from all across space to become part of his brotherhood of mutants.

In time his power and influence became so great that he was able to take control of the world of Genosha. However, this also made more people fear him, and in a attack by a group of mutant hating activists funded by a pro human member in the Lylat Kingdom named by many as the " Illusive Man", who was really subcommittee member Jack Harper Magneto's wife and two of his children were killed. A brutal retribution fallowed, but while the Enji Knights prepared for battle, the entire Lylat Kingdom was shocked as Magneto mostly kept to his planet and the surrounding system for the fallowing decade. Still, once the Galactic Civil War begun old grudges steered once more, especially when Xehamaru was string the pot!

Soon after showing his true face to the galaxy the dark lord of Sithantos reached out to Magneto, seeing that they both shared contempt for the cosmos that wronged them and sent a invitation to the Master of Magnetism to join his forces!

To insure that Magneto would not be convinced by the Lylat Kingdom to join his side the dark lord sent his agent Saren to the conference on the world of Jotunheim to one way or another make Magneto join Sithantos 's cause, even if it meant make him a martyr.

However, despite all the plots that Saren unleashed with the backstabber Cortez, Magneto was thankful of Ben and his nephews acts, the acts that saved his daughter Polaris and agreed not to declare war on the Lylat Kingdom.

However, despite the bravery of the Enji Xehamaru still was able to appeal to Magneto 's deep fear and anger, and convinced him to see that the only way to secure a future for Mutant kind was to break the old world that feared and loathed them!

With this rational Magneto sought to prove that survival was only worthy of the most evolved, and aided Sithantos in the invasion of Corneria!

However, as Magneto saw the extent of Xehamaru 's madness, and saw just what the Fallen Enji's true intentions were James's uncle realized that a world of utter darkness ruled by Chaos Zannacross Necron was not the future he sought, and despite all the things the world had done to him he still had enough faith in those like Ben and his nephew to let them have a chance to make a better future! After coming to this conclusion Magneto bet everything on this hope for the future, and gave up his life to help the hero's defeat Xehamaru!

While a complex man to the end, the Master of Magnetism was in the end able to be the symbol that he always wanted to be to his people, a symbol of hope for the future of a world were mutants, normal humans and all other life forms can live together in a peaceful understanding world.

**King Atem**

Son of the one who founded the Lylat kingdom, the much loved former king Akunumkanon. Is a good leader and is trying his best to keep the people of the universe happy and in peace.

**Kira Myers. Age 30  
**

The son of the Grand Master. His power is almost as great as his father and some call him the most powerful warrior of all. Has journeyed across the universes and is a master of both light and darkness. It seems his travels have made him even more powerful as its now said that he has mastered all forms of both physical and magical combat.

Is also head of the Lylat Titan Special forces, the elite secret army that handles the most dangerous missions. However ever since he was tortured in a mission and saw his brother Shin Myers die his views have been getting radical. The vast amount of fighting he has seen as driven out all compassion from his heart. In fact he desires to bring the war to an end and bring order to the universe at any cost even if it means the complete destruction of the Zeon federation.

However both the Enji masters and King Atem continue to try and find a way to end the war with out massive deaths and Kira keeps questioning wherever there path is the way to true justice. More then anything he dreams to end not only this war but all war, no matter what must be done to create such a kingdom.

**Max Bruder**

Ben's favorite cousin, also a genius of a warrior. Was the one who first gave Ben the hope that he could be a somebody. The two trained weekly in the towns virtual simulation chamber. Max was the one who taught Ben both his beginning Sword and Martial arts skills. Two years before Ben made it to the Enji Max joined the Enji but seemed to pass with flying colors. In fact Max was given a deep cover mission in Zeon territory and Ben has not seen since. Max still contacts Ben through hologram messages to keep in touch but Ben wonders when his cousin will return so he can show Max he has become as good a warrior as him.

**Lisa Alster**. Blond hair and red eyes.

A charming girl that was voted most popular girl of the Enji rookies. Promises to go on a date with Ben after he saved her from certain doom when on a mission together on the world of Popstar. This makes Ben ecstatic as it's the first time a girl ever asked him on a date. However Ben begins to wonder if Lisa is just teasing him since she has been holding back on the date now for an month because of her busy schedule. Despite acting like a diva she is quite powerful.

**Rickey Okeaf**

Ben's best friend from child hood. The two use to do everything together but Rick gave in to his anger of his patents divorce and was sent away to a reforming center after being caught stealing many times. Ben runs in to him one day in the capital city of Neo Arcadia on a weekend but finds that Rick has changed.

J**anus**

A mysterious bounty hunter that Ben encounter's while on the planet SR-388. Wears the armor of the now extinct Zandalorians

warrior race.

Is powerful enough to beat the dark Enji Lexaeus with ease. Is very powerful and is the second best bounty hunter in space with only Samus Aran ahead of him.

**Ansem Zeon**

The mysterious found of the Zeon federation. Created the Zeon Federation because he clamed the Lylat Kingdom was to oppressive. Did not get along with Weil and his greedy cohorts much and many people wondered if Ansem would have the war going on still if not for his tragic death when the Twilight Town space colony.

**Gilgamesh**

The same one from Final Fantasy five. After giving up his life to help Bartz and friends stop X-Death the celestial ones showed mercy for his deeds and gave him a chance to repent for his deeds under X-Death. His chance was to be the guarding of the Star Sword and it is he who first tests Ben for the right for the Star Sword. Ben is outclassed by Gilgamesh but Ben's resolve impresses the multi armed swordsmen and he lets Ben take the Star Sword.

As Ben continues to stumble in to shrines across the universes Gilgamesh continues to test Ben for crystal shards of the Star Sword by having him face other powerful deceased warriors. The sprits that he has faced so far are Leon Magus, General Leo, Asch the bloody, and Zack Fair.


End file.
